Hogwarts läser HP: Den flammande bägaren
by lealover1
Summary: Alla vet nu sanningen om Sirius & Pettigrew, men det finns fortfarande sanningar kvar att avslöja. Vem anmälde Harry till magiska trekampen, vem dödade Cedric; var hans död ett mord eller en tragisk olycka. De har äntligen nått boken där de får alla svar, men kommer Umbridge & Fudge tillåta sanningen bli hörd & kommer trions förbannelsen försvinna i tid innan de är för sent för dem
1. Dolderhuset

"Kanske är det dags att vi börjar på nästa bok", sade McGonagall till sist och alla samtal i salen stannade när de förväntat vände sig mot sin professor.

"Jag skulle inte ha något emot att läsa första kapitlet", sade Kevin Entwhistle erbjudande och plockar upp boken som låg på bordet, han lade genast märke till att den var mycket tjockare än de tre tidigare böckerna. "Namnet på boken är 'Den flammande bägaren'", sade han medan han kollade på omslaget. "Ganska uppenbart val av namn."

Ingen annan lyssnade på honom, de var för upptagna med att vara glada över att de äntligen skulle få höra hela sanningen, inga lögner eller liknade. Bara den rena sanningen och de var väldigt förväntade över det.

"Okej, jag tänker läsa baksidan först", sade Kevin innan han harklade sig och började läsa.

**En natt vaknar Harry Potter av att ärret i pannan brinner som eld - ett säkert tecken på att Lord Voldemort befinner sig i närheten.**

"Voldemort kom nära dig under sommarlovet!" flämtade Remus förskräckt, en känsla som flera andra delade. "Varför reagerar du knappt?" frågade han sedan och stirrade på Sirius som såg ut som han inte hade hört vad han sade.

"För jag är ganska säker på att jag vet vad Harry syftar på", sade Sirius med ett litet leende. "Så vida han inte har dolt att Voldemort dök upp där, vilket jag tvivlar att han gjorde, så har jag ingen anledning att få panik."

"Boken säger att han vaknar av att hans ärr brinner som eld. Något det bara gör runt Voldemort! Du anser inte att det är något att oroa sig för?" viskar Mrs Weasley misstroget och Sirius suckar.

"Jag gillar inte det faktum att Harry har ont om det är det du försöker säga, men jag vet att det kommer hända. Jag vet att hans ärr smärtar honom men det finns inget jag kan göra åt det, såvida jag inte ger mig efter och besegrar Voldemort, något som troligen kommer resultera i att jag inte kommer tillbaka innan jag hinner uppfylla mitt mål, så jag föredrar att inte välja det alternativet",

Efter Sirius ord så suckade Harry, lättad att Sirius inte tänkte göra något sådant, men det skulle inte skada att hålla ett öga öppet för att se till att Sirius inte gjorde något som resulterade i att han blev skadad genom att försöka skydda honom. Hans blick drogs snabbt till Sirius när mannen började prata åter igen.

"Saken är att Harry inte är ett barn, han har upplevt saker som inte ens vuxna har gjort, han borde inte ha upplevt det men han har gjort det. Och jag tänker inte låtsas som om att det inte har hänt. Han kan hantera sanningen om saker oavsett hur kall eller hård den är. Så jag tänker inte agera som en hönsmamma varje gång Harry har ont i sitt ärr, betyder det att jag inte oroar mig? Självklart inte, jag kommer alltid oroa mig om Harry och inget kan ändra på det", Sirius gav Harry ett varmt, flyktigt leende. "Dessutom så skrev Harry till mig om den händelsen så fort han upplevde det. Om Voldemort hade varit där så hade jag redan vetat om det. Därför är jag inte chockad, förfärad eller förskräckt. Att Harry lever och inte fick några skador är även ett tecken på att Voldemort inte var där. Jag har ingen anledning till att få panik."

**Harry får snart annat att tänka på när världsmästerskapen i Quidditch går av stapeln. **

Ett jubel fyllde salen vid påminnelsen om världsmästerskapen i quidditch, medan Hermione bara skakade på huvudet åt sin vän; självklart skulle quidditch få Harry att glömma allt om ärret.

**Och när sommarlovet är slut väntar en överraskning tillsammans med två andra trollkarlsskolor; Durmstrang och Beauxbatons, ska Hogwarts tävla i en mytomspunnen trekamp!**

Harry spände sig ofrivilligt vid nämnandet av trekampen; alla skulle äntligen behöva acceptera sanningen; men nu när det var så nära var han inte säker på om han ville fortsätta. Han skulle behöva återuppleva allting, inte bara fysiskt utan även psykiskt.

**Bara en från varje skola får delta. Alla är lika spända på vems namn som kommer att dras ur den flammande bägaren…**

"Något Potter verkade ha missat", muttrade Zacharias förbittrat och flera stycken från DA blänger på honom.

"Åh håll klaffen Smith, du vet inte vad du pratar om!" fräser Ginny ilsket.

"Um, jag tänker bara ta och fortsätta läsa om det är okej…", sade Kevin Entwhistle en aning nervöst innan han harklade sig och läste titeln på kapitlet.

**Dolderhuset **

"Är inte det Voldemorts namn?" frågar Padama medan hon tänker tillbaka till andra boken.

"Jo, det är hans riktiga efternamn", sade Harry och nickade.

"Han han ett annat efternamn?" frågar George retsamt.

"Voldemort kanske är hans efternamn och Lord är hans förnamn?" sade Fred flinandes.

**Byborna i Little Hangleton kallade det fortfarande _Dolderhuset_, trots att det var många år sedan familjen Dolder hade bott där.**

"Hur kommer det sig?" frågar Dennis ivrigt och ser på Harry.

Harry rynkade på pannan. "Jag är inte säker… jag har en idé, men det är allt. Jag antar att boken kommer berätta."

"Men det är ditt liv vi läser om! Hur kan du inte veta!" utbrast McLaggen hånfullt.

Harry skaka bara på huvudet. "Jag har aldrig varit i Little Hangleton… i alla fall inte vid den tidpunkten."

"Vad menar du med det?" frågar någon förvirrat.

"Jag menar vad det låter som. Alla böcker har börjat vid en tidpunkt innan terminen på Hogwarts börjar, och jag vet att det kommer vara likadant i den här för det hände saker som var för viktiga, som behövs för att se hela bilden sen, för att de inte ska vara med. Så vid den tidpunkten har jag aldrig varit där. Jag har dock varit där vid en senare tidpunkt."

"Men varför börjar boken med det här då?" frågar Fred en aning förvirrat. "Alla andra har börjat med dig och har pratat om dig och hur du är konstig."

"De gör vanligen det", rättade Harry. "Och jag har en gissning om varför det här är med. Och jag är inte konstig."

"Visst, Harry, tro vad du vill", fnös George och Harry har lust att slänga sin sko på honom, tills han minns att tvillingarna redan har båda hans skor.

**Det låg på en kulle med utsikt över byn. En del av fönstren var igenspikade med bräder, tegelpannorna hade fallit av taket och murgrönan växte ohejdat över hela fasaden.**

"Låter underbart", sa Ginny sarkastiskt medan hon grimaserade.

"Är det Voldemorts hus?" frågar Luna förvånat.

"Voldemorts hus?" skrattar Fay. "I så fall slår jag vad om att han har ett torteringsrum i källaren."

"Kanske är han innerst inne mjukt och har ett rum fyllt med hundvalpar och kattungar överallt", sade Luna och lutade huvudet åt höger.

**Dolderhuset, som en gång i tiden hade varit en vacker herrgård och den största och ståtligaste byggnaden på flera mils avstånd, var nu fuktigt, förfallet och obebott.**

"Vad hände med familjen?" frågar Oliver förvirrat.

"Vad som än hände, så hände det för länge sen", sa Alicia.

"Oavsett vad så är det där vidrigt. Det finns inga hundvalpar i det huset", sade Narcissa och rynkade på pannan.

**Alla invånarna i Little Hangleton tyckte att det gamla huset var kusligt.**

"Nu börjar det bli intressant", sade Hermione leendes.

**Ett halv århundrade tidigare hade det skett någonting hemskt och underligt där inne, något som de äldre byborna fortfarande gärna diskuterade när de inte hade andra saker att skvallra om.**

"Men om det är skvaller så vet vi inte ifall det är sant eller inte", påpekar Remus.

Harry nickade. "Det är sant, men den här gången så stämmer skvallret. Åtminstone om det säger vad jag tror det gör. Jag kan avgöra mer exakt senare."

**Historien hade berättats om och om igen och broderats ut med allt fler detaljer, så att ingen längre var säker på vad sanningen bakom den var.**

Seamus fnissade. "Det här borde vara bra. Jag undrar vem som mördare vem."

"Varför frågar du det?" frågar Lavender och såg på sin vän.

"Jag vet inte, är inte alla mugglarhistorier så?" frågar Seamus med en axelryckning.

**Men varje version av berättelsen började vid samma tidpunkt: femtio år tidigare, då Dolderhuset fortfarande var välskött och imponerande, hade en tjänsteflickan en vacker sommarmorgon i gryningen kommit in i salongen och funnit alla tre i familjen Dolder döda.**

Tonks stönade. "Verkligen? Död? Varför kan ingen av de här historierna börja med att någon vinner ett pris eller lever ett långt lyckligt liv?"

"Därför att ingen skulle vilja fortsätta läsa i så fall?" frågar Ginny retoriskt.

**Tjänsteflickan hade skrikande sprungit nerför kullen in i byn, där hon växte så många människor hon kunde.**

"Okej, jag vet att det har skett ett mord, men måste hon väcka alla?" grymtar en sjätteårselev från Hufflepuff, han hatade att bli väckt tidig.

**"De låg där med ögonen vidöppna! Kalla som is! Fortfarande middagsklädda!"**

"Det låter som om det var en trollkarl som mörda dem", viskade Mr Weasley.

**Polisen tillkallades, och Little Hangleton sjöd av chock, nyfikenhet och illa dold upphetsning. **

"Okej, inte för att klaga, det är ett bra sätt att börja boken på… men varför handlar det inte om dig Harry?" frågar Bill förvirrat.

"Jag nämnde det för bara någon minut sen. Jag tror jag vet varför det är med och det kommer troligtvis förklaras i det här, eller åtminstone nästa kapitel. Ni kommer förstå det mycket bättre då", suckade Harry.

**Inga i byn hade låtsats som om de sörjde över familjen Dolders öde, för alla i familjen var ytterst illa omtyckta. Gamla Mr och Mrs Dolder hade vari rika, snobbiga och nedlåtande, och deras vuxna son Tom hade varit ännu värre.**

"Du-vet-vem dog redan där?" frågar en förstaårselev förvirrat. Det enda svaret han fick av Harry var när tonåringen stönade medan han begravde sitt huvud i en kudde. Han trodde att han äntligen lyckats med att få alla elever att kalla honom Voldemort, eller åtminstone Tommy.

"Det är mer troligt att det är hans pappa. Rika familjer brukar döpa sina söner efter fadern. Så Tom senior blev då mördad av Tom junior."

"Men det är inte logiskt. Ifall Voldemort växte upp bland mugglare borde alla veta det. Han måste vara renblodig", protesterar Daphne.

Harry fnös, alla skulle få veta sanningen snart. Voldemort sade rakt ut att hans pappa var en mugglare i kyrkogården.

**Det enda som intresserade byborna var vem mördaren kunde vara - tre till synes friska och krya människor kunde ju inte bara dö en naturlig död under en och samma natt.**

"Han klarade av den dödande förbannelse så ung. Det är sjukt", sade Kingsley med en rysning.

"Hur vet du hur gammal han var?" frågar Neville förvirrat.

"Det hände femtio år tidigare."

"Men hur avslöjar det hans ålder?" kräver Astoria.

"Därför att i boken som handla om Harrys andra skolår avslöjade Tom att han öppnade kammaren i sitt femte år, och femtio år senare öppnades den igen, vilket var 1992. Kammaren öppnades alltså 1942, i alla fall, i sitt femte år var han femton år. Den här boken utspelar sig två år senare, det vill säga 1994. 1994 hade det varit femtio år sen det hände. Vilket innebar att trippelmordet ägde runt år 1944. Eftersom Tom var femton 1942 innebär det att vid 1944 var han sjutton. Tom klarade av att använda den dödande förbannelsen när var sjutton år, den åldern då Ministeriet inte längre kan hålla koll på om man utövar magi utanför skolan. Han klarade av att använda den förbannelsen så fort han kunde det utan att bli upptäckt, och av döma från vad jag har hört så klarade han det utan problem. Annars hade brottsplatsen inte varit så ostört. Han måste ha kommit in i rummet uttalat förbannelsen tre gånger innan de ens insåg vad som pågick."

**Krogen i byn, Galgmannen, gjorde strålande affärer följande kväll; alla byborna hade samlats där för att tala om morden.**

Ginny grimaserade. "Galgmannen? Av alla de namn de kunde ha kommit på och valt så valde de det namnet!"

"Det kunde ha varit något värre eller mer vulgärt", påpekar Luna optimistiskt.

"Jag vill inte ens veta", suckar Ginny.**  
**

**De fick sin belöning för att ha lämnat hemmets sköna vrå när familjen Dolders kokerska gjorde en dramatisk entré på korgen och tillkännagav för den plötsligt dödstysta församlingen att en man som hette Frank Bryce just hade arresterats.**

Alla professorer utbytte en blick, de hade alla känslan av att denna Frank Bryce inte var ansvarig för trippelmordet.

**"Frank!" skrek flera sucken. "Det kan inte vara möjligt!"**

"Jag vet!" skrek Fred.

George nickade ivrigt. "Frank är en enastående gentleman!"

"Frank är även död", muttrar Harry.

"Låt hans själ vila i fred", sade tvillingarna tillsammans och böjde sina huvuden.

"Och definitivt inte skyldig med tanke på att han är en mugglare", mumlade Ron för sig själv.

**Frank Bryce var familjen Dolders trädgårdsmästare.**

"Det är alltid trädgårdsmästaren som blir anklagad", suckar Lee.

"När har det någonsin varit trädgårdsmästaren?" frågar Katie förvånat.

"Tja… jag vet inte… Precis nu sade de att det var trädgårdsmästaren",

"Jag menade innan nu idiot", stönar Katie.

"Han har en poäng dock. Det är alltid trädgårdsmästaren", tillade Neville och Lee gav honom ett vinnande leende.

"Ni två har läst alldeles för många böcker", suckar Katie uppgivet. Det var ingen mening med att argumentera

**Han bodde ensam i en fallfärdig stuga, som låg på deras ägor. Frank hade återvänt från kriget med ett stelt ben och en avsky för stora folkmassor och höga, plötsliga ljud, och han hade arbetat för familjen Dolder sen dess.**

"Krig får fram den reaktionen", sa Justin och tänkte på sin nu döda farbror som hade begått självmord för några år sen.

**Folk tävlade om att få bjuda kokerskan på något att dricka för att få höra fler detaljer.**

**"Jag har alltid tyckt att han är lite egen", sa hon till de ivrigt lyssnande byborna efter sitt fjärde glas sherry. "Butter och enstörig. Vill man bjuda honom på en kopp te får man minsann truga minst hundra gånger innan han tackar ja.**

"Han kanske bara inte gillar te, slog den tanken dig någonsin?" protesterar Oliver och Alicia viskade retsamt i hans öra att han pratade med en bok.

"Och det är vad som händer när du har någon som troligtvis lider utav PTSD, och på den tiden hade de inte ens ett namn för det." sade Colin.

"Vad är PTSD?" frågar Anthony nyfiket.

"Det står för Posttraumatisk stressyndrom, och det är en form av ångeststörning som kan uppkoma efter ett trauma, speciellt sådana som innefattat dödsgot, varit katastrofartade och sexualiserat våld. PTSD kännetecknas av en hög ångest- och stressnivå som vanligtvis uppkommer inom några veckor efter den traumatiska händelsen", förklarade Colin i en monoton röst.

**Han har aldrig varit särskilt sällskaplig av sig, den karln."**

"Varför innebär det att han är konstig?" frågar Harry. "En del personer trivs bättre ensamma."

Remus log svagt. "Vid den tidpunkten ansågs det inte normalt av människor att inte vilja umgås med grannar."

**"Ja, men det kan man ju förstå", sa en kvinna vid baren. "Frank hade det svårt under kriget, så han vill väl ha lite lugn och ro. Det är inget skäl till att…"**

"Någon försvarar åtminstone den stackars mannen", mumlar Mrs Weasley och skakar på huvudet.

**"Vem mer än han hade en nyckel till bakdörren, om jag får fråga?" fräste kokerskan. "Det har hängt en reservnyckel i trädgårdsmästarens stuga så länge jag kan minnas! Ingen bröt upp dörren i går natt! Det var inga sönderslagna fönsterrutor! Frank kunde lätt smyga sig upp till stora huset medan vi andra låg och sov…"**

"Eller så behövde de bara muttra en enkel förtrollning så är de inne", skrattar Seamus.

"Eller använder sig av Weasley barnens hemlighet, och dyrkar upp låset", tillade Ginny flinades.

**Byborna växlade dystra blickar.**

**"Jag har faktiskt alltid tyckt att han ser skum ut", grymtade en man vid baren.**

**"Kriget gjorde honom konstig i huvudet, om ni vill veta vad jag tror", sa krogvärden.**

"Som jag sade, krig gör det mot folk", sade Justin sorgset och Hannah lade en arm på hans axel för att ge honom en liten gnutta stöd.

**"Har jag inte alltid sagt, Dot, att jag inte skulle vilja råka ut för Franks ilska?" sa en upphetsad kvinna i ett hörn.**

"Typiskt beteende för människor. Hävdar att de alltid ansett att personen var skum, att de förväntat sig något sådant", mumlar Sirius och flera stycken utbyter skyldiga blickar. Hade inte det varit vad de gjort mot honom. Sagt att det bara varit en tidsfråga innan han gick över till mörkrets sida med sin familjs bakgrund.

**"Han har ett hemskt humör", sade Dot och nickade ivrigt. "Jag kommer ihåg är han var en liten pojke…"**

**Nästa morgon fanns det knappt någon i Little Hangleton som tvivlade på att Frank Bryce hade mördat familjen Dolder.**

"Tänka sig, någon annan som kommer bli fängslad utan anledning. Trots att han är oskyldig dessutom. Snyggt gjort", muttrade Sirius och de skyldiga blickarna blev nu istället skamsna.

**Men borta i grannstaden Great Hangleton, på den mörka och dystra polisstationen, upprepade Frank envist att han var oskyldig och den enda människa han hade sett i närheten av huset den dagen var en främmande pojke i tonåren, mörkhårig och blek.**

"Det låter väldigt mycket som unga Tommy du beskrev i andra boken", sade Bill med en ilsken blick.

"Kan det ha varit han?" frågar Ginny en aning skrämt.

"Det är väldigt troligt", sade Bill till sin syster.

**Ingen annan i byn hade sett skymten av en pojke som stämde in på beskrivningen, och polisen var helt övertygad om att det var något som Frank bara hittade på.**

Sirius skakade bara på huvudet, han kunde mer än väl känna igen sig i Franks situation. Hur många gånger hade han inte sagt till de mänskliga fångvaktarna på Azkaban att han var oskyldig, att han kunde bevisa det.

**Men just som situationen började se ytterst allvarlig ut för Frank, anlände obduktionsrapporten, och den ändrade allt. Polisen hade aldrig läst en besynnerligare rapport. **

"Vilken rapport?" frågar Ernie förvirrat. "Vad menas med en obduktionsrapport?

"När någon dör i mugglarvärlden och det ser ut som om att ett brott har begåtts eller de inte kan förklara varför personen dog så gör de en obduktion för att avgöra varför de dog."

"Men det förklarar inte vad en obduktion är", påpekar Tracy förvirrat.

"Um… de skär upp kroppen för att kolla inuti om den bivit förgiftad, skjuten, har någon sjukdom som kan ha lett till döden. Efter de är klara syr de ihop kroppen igen."

**Ett helt läkarlag hade undersökt liken och kommit till den slutsatsen att ingen av de avlidna hade blivit förgiftade, knivhuggen, skjuten, strypt, kvävd eller (såvitt de kunde avgöra) skadad på något sätt.**

Madam Bones skakade på huvudet, det var ett under egentligen att ingen mugglare hade insett att det var magi som dödade och skapade de dödarna.

**I själva verket, fortsatte läkarnas rapport, måste de med stor förvåning konstatera att alla tre var vid utmärkt hälsa - bortsett från att de hade fallit döda ner.**

"Det låter väldigt konstigt när du säger det så", sade Harry

**Läkarna noterade emellertid (som m de var fast beslutna att hitt något fel på kropparna) att likens ansikten hade ett uttryck av skräck . men som de förbryllade polismännen sa, vem hade väl någonsin hört talas om att tre människor blivit _skrämda_ till döds?**

"Det är den dödande förbannelsen", sade Mr Weasley och greppade sin frus hand, eftersom hon behövde hans stöd då hon tänkte på sina bröder.

**Eftersom det inte fanns några bevis för att Dolders hade blivit mördade, tvingades polisen att släppa Frank. **

"Bra, han var oskyldig trots allt." Sade Harry med ett sorgest leende, han var säker på att det där var mannen som dykt upp i kyrkogården, vilket innebar att han snart skulle bli mördad av Voldemort i boken.

**Familjen begravdes på kyrkogården i Little Hangleton, och deras gravar fortsatte att vara föremål för nyfikenhet en tid framöver.**

"Har de ens hört talas om att låta någon vila i frid? Vem bryr sig om deras gravar", sade Alicia och rynkade pannan.

"Du kan inte klandra dem dock", protesterade Cho, "de dog utan någon anledning till döden. Det måste väcka nyfikenhet för alla mugglare."

Hermione nickade. "Hur kan man avgöra att någon dog på grund av den dödande förbannelsen?"

"Det finns inte något riktigt sätt, du kan känna magin utstrålas från dem så du vet att något magiskt dödade dem, men det finns inget test du kan göra för att avgöra det", förklarade Kingsley.

**Till allas förvåning återvände Frank Bryce till sin stuga på Dolderhuset ägor, men misstankarna hängde fortfarande som ett mörkt moln över hans huvud.**

"Tja det kommer inte få honom att se mindre skyldig ut", skrockade George.

"Tala inte illa om de döda Weasley", utbrast Umbridge och alla elever såg misstrogna på varandra.

"Han gjorde inte det, Dolores", fräste Mrs Weasley och chokade alla. "Han sade att det inte skulle få honom att ske oskyldig ut, vilket det inte gör. George gjorde inget fel!"

**"Enligt min mening så slog han ihjäl dem, och sen får polisen säga vad de vill", sa Dot, där hon satt inne på Galgmannen.**

"Är det en kvinna! Jag trodde Dot var en man", flämtade Dean chockat.

**"Och om han hade en gnutta anständighet i kroppen, skulle han ge sig i väg härifrån, eftersom han måste veta att vi har genomskådat honom."**

"Varför ska han behöva lämna sitt hem för att de gjorde ett misstag. Han är oskyldig", muttrar Sarah envist.

**Men Frank stannade där han var. Han blev kvar och skötte om trädgården åt nästa familj som flyttade in Dolderhuset, och därefter åt nästa efter den - för ingen av familjerna bodde där länge.**

"Kanske är huset hemsökt?" föreslog Dean med en axelryckning.

"Eller så kanske det är förbannat så som lärarpositionen för försvar mot svartkonster", påpeka Ron.

"Tror du?" frågar Hermione en aning tveksamt.

"Jag ger bara förslag. Jag har ingen aning egentligen."

"Eller så är det bara ett gammalt förfallet hus som ingen vill bo i", avbröt Tonks. "Allting måste inte ha ett mysterium kretsande runt sig."

Gruppen såg på varandra och skaka sen på huvudet. "Det här har åtminstone det, speciellt när det nämns i en bok om Harrys liv", sade Ginny bestämt.

**Delvis var det kanske på grund av Franks närvaro som varje ny ägare tyckte att det var något kusligt med huset, och det förföll så småningom allt mer eftersom ingen ville bo där.**

"En skam. Det var säkert ett trevligt hus innan det där hände", sade Marietta med ett leende.

**Den förmögne mannen som numera ägde Dolderhuset varken bodde där eller använde det till någonting.**

"Varför då äga det", mumlade någon förvirrat och skakade på huvudet.

**I byn sa man att han bara behöll det av "skatteskäl", även om ingen var riktigt klar över vad det i grunden innebar. Den förmögne ägaren fortsatte att betala Frank för att sköta om trädgården, men Frank var nu nästan sjuttiosju år, halvdöv och med ett ben som var stelare än någonsin. Man kunde se honom gå och påta i rabbierna när det var vackert väder, även om ogräset började växa honom över huvudet.**

Madam Hooch skakade på huvudet. "Han borde inte jobba vid sin ålder, han borde ha gått i pension vid det här tillfället."

"Han kanske inte hade tillgångarna till att göra det", påpekar Madam Pince, "Men det ser ut som om han bara älskar sitt jobb."

**Ogräset var inte Franks enda problem. Pojkar från byn brukade ofta kasta sten på fönsterrutorna på Dolderhuset. **

Robert himla med ögonen. "Låter som det gamla spelet med Missnöjda Myrtle."

"Självklart skulle du tänka det", skrattar Mia. "Du vann alltid mest poäng.

**De cyklade över gräsmattorna som Frank slet så hårt för att hålla jämna och fina. Några enstaka gånger bröt de sig också in i det gamla huset, för att visa prov på sin djärvhet.**

"Är det medvetna om att de kan bli arresterad för det?" kräver Fay misstroget.

"Alla i byn hatar dock Frank och jag tvivlar han har ett särskilt bra förhållande till polisen, så jag är ganska säker på att de förblir ostraffade", sade Parvati äcklat.

**De visste att gamle Frank älskade huset och ägorna, och det roade dem att se honom halta genom trädgården och svänga med käppen medan han ropade hest efter dem. Frank trodde för sin del att pojkarna plågade honom därför att de, precis som sina föräldrar och far- och morföräldrar, ansåg honom vara en mördare.**

Sirius blängde en aning på boken, ju mer de läste desto mer påminde det honom allt för mycket om sig själv. Han hoppades att när han väl fick sin frihet så skulle han inte behandlas på det sättet, men han visste att det var praktiskt taget lönlöst. Hans familj talade emot honom, alla misstankar var för djupt rotade i Storbritanniens befolkning för att de enkelt skulle kunna acceptera att han var oskyldig.

**När Frank vaknade en natt i augusti och såg någonting mycket besynnerligt uppe vid det gamla huset, trodde han därför bara att pojkarna hade gått ett steg längre i sina försök att straffa honom.**

"Jag förstår inte varför folk gör det", sade Amanda.

"Det är precis som det där läskiga gamla huset ett par kvarter längre ner", protesterade Katrina.

"Du tvinga mig att gå in där!" sade Amanda anklagande.

"Gjorde jag inte alls, jag gick in där med dig."

"Och sen skrämde du mig och avslöjade att vi var där!"

"Hur skulle jag veta att någon hemlös med ett kycklinglår som vapen hade flyttat in där!" utbrister Katrina och ser på sin vän, och tillsammans börjar de skratta när de minns händelsen

**Det var Franks dåliga ben som hade väckt honom; nu på de gamla dar smärtade det värre än någonsin. Han klev upp och haltade nerför trappan till köket för att fylla på sin varmvattenflaska och med hjälp av den lindra smärtan i det stela knät.**

"Jag gillar inte det här", mumlar Sarah och ryser.

Nick rynkade på pannan. Vad skulle han kunna säga till henne, han visste att vad det än var som pågick så skulle det säkerligen inte sluta bra för denna Frank.

**Då han stod vid diskhon och ylle kitteln med vatten kastade han blick upp mot Dolderhuset igen, och av döma av det flackande ljusskenet hade de tänt en eld.**

"Försöker de att bränna ner huset till grunden?" frågar Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Ifall det faktiskt är barnen, det vill säga", sade Tonks en aning nervöst.

**Frank hade ingen telefon, och dessutom hyste han en djup misstro mot polisen sedan den gången de tog in honom för förhör om familjen Dolders död.**

"Jag kan inte klandra mannen", sade Dorea med en fnysning, "om jag var honom skulle inte jag heller ha någon speciellt tro för polisen", medan hon pratade så såg hon menade på Sirius, som snabbt påmindes om att även om hennes namn var Dorea Potter, så var hon ändå en Black i blodet.

**Han satte genast ifrån sig kitteln, skyndade sig upp på övervåningen så fort hans onda ben tillät och var snart tillbaka i köket, fullt påklädd. Han tog ner en rostig gammal nyckel från en krok bredvid dörren och grep sin käpp, som stod lutad mot väggen. Sedan begav han sig ut i natten.**

"Jag tror inte att det är en särskilt smart idé", sade Daphne.

"Det var det inte", mumlade Harry och Ginny kramade hans hand för att visa att de fanns där för honom.

**Huvuddörren till Dolderhuset visade inget tecken på att ha blivit uppbruten, och det gjorde inga av fönstren heller. Frank hatade runt till en dörr på baksidan av huset, som var nästan helt dold av murgröna. Han tog fram den gamla nyckeln, stack in den i låset och öppnade ljudlöst.**

Professor Vector suckade. "Även om han är tyst så kommer de höra eller känna hans närvaro. Han kommer inte ta sig ut ifrån det där huset levande. Stackars kille."

"Ursäkta, men om hela baksidan är täckt av murgröna kan vi väl anta att även dörren är täckt, eller åtminstone täckt. I så fall borde väl dörren knarra, eftersom den inte används på ett tag, den borde inte öppnas ljudlöst."

"Han kanske öppnade dörren emellanåt, såg till att dörren alltid gick att öppna?" föreslår Lavender till Neville med en axelryckning.

**Han trädde in i det stora, ödsliga köket, som luktade instängt och förfallet. Frank hade inte satt sin fot där inne på många år, men trots att det var mycket mörkt kom han ihåg var dörren in till hallen fanns.**

"Det är ett imponerande minne. Jag önskar att jag hade ett lika bra", sade Tonks med ett leende.

"Du verkade hitta tillräckligt bra under dina år här", sade Sprout en aning anklagande.

"Jag var ju tvungen att leva upp till min familj", sade Tonks flinades och hennes gamla elevhemsföreståndare höjde ett ögonbryn. "Marodörerna gav mig en del tips och förslag på vad jag skulle kunna göra. Jag ville inte göra de besvikna."

"Du blev tränad av marodörerna", sade George avundsjukt.

"Kan ni lära oss?" frågar Fred samtidigt medan han vänder sig mot Sirius och Remus som skrattar.

"Personligen tycker jag att ni redan har hunnit otroligt långt och klarar er väldigt bra på egen hand", sade Remus, "eller vad säger du Tramptass?

"Alltför sant Måntand, jag var väldigt imponerad av era upptåg Harry berättade om, och uppfinningar är helt geniala", sade Sirius med ett vänligt leende. "Jag tror inte att ni behöver vår hjälp faktiskt."

Allas blickar drogs omedelbart till tvillingarna efter att de två männen pratat kvar och till deras förtjusning såg de svimfärdiga ut medan de lutade sig mot varandra. De kunde inte fatta att två av _marodörerna_, deras hjältar och idoler, deras främsta förebilder, hade sagt att de klarade sig bra själva, att de inte behövde deras hjälp. Att de ansåg att deras produkter och upptåg var geniala, att de var _imponerade._ De stirrade med öppna munnar på de två marodörerna.

"Jag tror att ni tog sönder dem", sade Ginny innan hon knäppte med fingrarna framför deras ansikten. Genast föll de till marken och kravlade sig över till Sirius och Remus där de började buga, knäböjandes på golvet med armarna utsträcka framför sig.

"Vi är inte värdiga. Vi är inte värdiga av ert beröm", mässade de tillsammans och ignorerade alla runt omkring dem som skrattade åt deras handlingar.

"Säger ni emot marodörerna?" frågar Ron mellan sina skratt och tvillingarna ser förfärat på varandra.

"Självklart inte. Vi tror bara att de överskattar vår förmåga, vi är hedrade förstås men…"

"Kanske vi kan diskutera lite vid en senare tidpunkt bortom nyfikna blickar från icke värdiga?" sade Remus med ett leende och tvillingarna nickade stumt, fortfarande bugandes inför deras idoler.

"Fred, George, det räcker nu", sade Mr Weasley och skakade ömt på huvudet när hans tvillingsöner tillsist återvände till sina platser.

**Han trevade sig fram med den unkna lukten i näsan och öronen på helspänn efter ljud av steg eller röster uppifrån.**

"Um, jag vet inte vad ni andra tycker, men jag tror att det skulle vara en bättre idé att bara säga godnatt och gå och lägga sig igen", sade Meredith hoppfullt och Julia började skratta.

"Som om det kommer hända."

**Ute i hallen var det lite ljusare tack vare de höga, spetsiga fönstren på var sida om huvuddörren. Han började gå uppför trappan och prisade sin lycka över dammet, so låg i så tjocka laget att det kvävde ljudet av både hans steg och hans käpp.**

"Inte för att det kommer hjälpa något. Han kommer bli upptäckt på ett eller annat sätt", muttrade Malfoy, och Crabbe och Goyle såg fundersamt på honom. Varför lät han medlidsam, rädd och… var det en aning sorgsenhet?

**Då Frank kom upp på trappavsatsen vek han av till höger och upptäckte med detsamma var de objudna gästerna höll till: i änden av gången stod en dörr på glänt, och ett fladdrande ljus lyste genom springan och kastade en lång, gyllene strimma över det svarta golvet**

Alla i salen var tysta, spända inför vad, eller rättare sagt vem som dolde sig inne i rummet och varför han, hon eller de befann sig där.

**Frank makade sig närmare och närmare medan han kramade hårt om käppen. Ett par meter från dörröppningen kunde han han se ett smalt stycke av rummet innanför. Han såg nu att det brann i den öppna spisen. Det gjorde honom förvånad.**

"Då är de uppenbarligen inte där för att ställa till med problem, utan för att planera någonting", muttrade Sirius.

**Han stannade och lyssnade ivrigt, för han hörde en mansröst inne i rummet. Den lät underdånig och förskrämd. **

**"Det finns lite mer i flaskan, herre, om du fortfarande är hungrig."**

"Det är ett konstigt sätt att tilltala sin vän", sade Colin förvånat.

"Colin, jag tror inte att det är pojkar från byn", sade Ginny spänt medan hon oroligt såg mellan boken och Harry.

**"Senare", sa en annan röst. Den tillhörde också en man, men den var besynnerlig gäll, och kall som en isande vind. Någonting i den här rösten fick Franks nackhår att resa sig. "Flytta mig närmare brasan, Slingersvans."**

Sirius, Remus och trion gnisslade tänderna vid den meningen och fick alla att vände sina blickar mot dem.

**Frank vände göra örat mot dörröppningen för att höra bättre. Det kom ett klirr från en flaska som satts ner på någon hård yta och sedan ett lågt skrapande från en tung stol som släpades över golvet. Frank uppfångade en skymt av en liten man, som med ryggen åt dörren sköt stolen på plats. Han var iförd en lång svart mantel, och i bakhuvudet hade han en kal fläck. Sedan försvann han ur sikte igen.**

**"Var är Nagini?" frågade den kalla rösten.**

"Vem är Nagini?" frågade de flesta.

"Någon ni inte vill möta, lämna det vi det", sade Harry och Luna sjön en aning besviket ihop, hon hade velat svara på frågan.

**"Jag… jag vet inte, herre", svarade den första rösten nervöst. "Jag tror hon gav sig i väg för att undersöka huset närmare."**

"Men det betyder att hon kommer upptäcka Frank!" sade Vaneza nervöst

**"Du måste mjölka henne innan vi går och lägger oss, Slingersvans", sade den andra rösten. "Jag behöver mer mat i natt. Resan hit gjorde mig alldeles utmattad."**

"Hur mjölkar man en kvinna… såvida hon inte är gravid de vill säga… men om hon var det varför skulle han vilja dricka bröstmjölken?" frågade Stewart Ackerley, en Ravenclaw i sitt andra år, ingen svarade på hans fråga då alla hade brustit ut i skratt pågrund utav den

**Frank rynkade pannan och trädde ännu närmare med sitt bästa öra vänt mot dörren. Han lyssnade andlöst. Det blev tyst ett ögonblick, och sedan tog mannen som kallade Slingersvans åter till orda.**

**"Herre, får jag fråga hur länge vi ska stanna här?"**

Oliver fräste. "Säkert tillräckligt länge för att planera ett mord eller något."

"Han mördade inte personen som han ville dock", sade Harry med en axelryckning, "så det är ett plus. För oss i alla fall, antar jag."

"Du vet vem han vill, och tänker mörda?" frågar Remus spänt.

"Det kommer förklaras i boken i fall jag har rätt, vilket jag är nittionio procent säker på att jag är."

**"En vecka", svarade den kalla rösten. "Kanske längre. Det här stället är ganska bekvämt, och min plan kan ändå inte sättas i verket än. Det vore idiotiskt att sätt i gång innan världsmästerskapen i quidditch är över."  
**

"Varför? Behöver han kidnappa någon som kommer synas på världsmästerskapen eller är han bara ett fan av quidditch och vill inte förstöra det?" frågar Lee fundersamt.

"Varför skulle Voldemort avvakta med sina planer för att en match ska kunna spelas?" fnyser Engla hånades.

"För att quidditch är en fantastisk sport som aldrig borde ställas in!" utbrast Oliver.

**Frank stack in ett knotigt finger i örat och vred runt. Det måste bero på en stor vaxpropp i örat att han hade hört något så konstigt som ordet "quidditch". Det var ju inget riktigt ord över huvud taget.**

"För oss är det ett riktigt ord", påpekar Fred.

"En hel del av orden låter som om de bara är påhittade dock", påpekar en mugglarfödd i första året.

"Det är för att alla förtrollning och sånt är på Latin", förklarade McGonagall.

Under tiden som de tre hade sitt samtal såg Oliver ut att vara nära att dö av chock över att någon ansåg och trodde att quidditch inte var ett ord.

**"Världs… världsmästerskapen i quidditch, herre?" sa Slingersvans.**

**(Frank grävde in fingret djupare i örat.) "Förlåt mig, men… jag förstår inte… varför ska vi vänta tills efter världsmästerskapen?"**

"Seriöst?" frågar Bill stönandes. "Han vet ärligt inte!"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har ingen aning om hur han var tillåten att jobba för Voldemort när han är så lackande i intelligens."

**"Jo, din dumskalle, därför att just nu strömmar det in trollkarlar från hal världen i landet, och veranda liten snokande tjänsteman från Trolldomsministeriet kommer att vara i farten, på utkik efter tecken på ovanliga aktiviteter. De kommer att kontrollera folks identitet om och om igen och tillgripa hysteriska säkerhetsåtgärder för att hindra mugglarna från att märka någonting. Därför avvaktar vi."**

"Det verkar som om du hade fel och att det inte var för att han gilla quidditch, Jordan", sade Engla självbelåtet.

"Eller så är det där bara vad han vill att alla ska tro, medan det i själva verket är så att han inte vill genomföra sina planer därför att han satsar pengar på det vinnande laget", sade Lee med ett vinnande leende.

"Det är mörkrets herre du pratar om", sade Snape torrt.

"Även det behöver ha semester och ha kul ibland", Lee ryckte på axlarna medan alla bestämde sig för att det enklaste var att bara strunta i att svara.

**Frank gav upp försöket att rensa bort vax ur örat. Han hade tydligt uppfattat orden "trolldomsministeriet" , "trollkarlar", och "mugglare". Det stod klarat att de här uttrycken hade någon hemlig innebörd, och Frank kunde bara komma på två slags människor som talade i koder - spioner och brottslingar. Han tog ett hårdare grepp om käppen och lyssnade ännu intensivare.**

"Han har helt rätt i det, Pettigrew är spionen och Voldemort brottslingen", muttrar Ron och skakar på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte att ordet brottsling ens täcker hälften av Voldemorts gärningar", mumlar Hermione tillbaka.

**"Så du är fortfarande fast besluten, herre", sade Slingersvans lågmält.**

"_Klart han är, ha kan aldrig lämna mig ifred",_ tänkte Harry bittert, han önskade bara att han visste den riktiga anledningen till varför Voldemort var så besatt av honom.

**"Naturligtvis är jag det, Slingersvans." Det hade smugit in ett hotfullt tonfall i den kalla rösten. **

"Skitstövel", fräste Ginny, hon tänkte inte tillåta den… den… saken att skada Harry igen.

**Det blev en kort tystnad. Sedan började Slingersvans tala, snubblande över orden i sin iver att få ur sig vad han vill ha sagt innan han tappade modet.**

**"Det kan genomföras utan Harry Potter, herre." Ännu en tystnad mer utdragen den här gången, och sedan…**

"Försöker han att rädda ditt liv?" frågar Ron misstroget.

"Det låter som det", sade Harry lika förvånat, han hade inte kommit ihåg den delen av drömmen

**"Utan Harry Potter?" väste den andra rösten. "Jag förstår…"**

"Um, exakt vad är det han vill med dig?" frågar Alicia nervöst.

"Jag tror att du vet om du tänker efter", sade Harry lågmält och Alicia såg förvirrad ut innan hon bleknade när hon insåg det.

**"Herre, jag säger det inte av hänsyn till pojken!" sade Slingersvans med höjd, skrikig stämma. "Pojken betyder ingenting för mig herre, ingenting alls!**

"Åh tack och lov, allt är som vanligt igen", mumla Harry lågt. Att ha Pettigrew försöka rädda hans liv var bara en konstig känsla, och han var glad att nu fått veta att det fanns någon annan anledning till det.

**Jag menar bara att om vi använder en annan häxa eller trollkarl - vilken annan trollkarl som helst - kan det hela utföras så mycket fortare! Om du tillät mig lämna dig ett kort tag - du vet att jag kan anta en ytterst effektiv förklädnad -**

"Inte så effektiv längre", sade Tonks belåtet. "Vid den här tiden imorgon kommer alla känna till hans förklädnad."

**Kunde jag vara tillbaka här på bara två dagar med en lämplig person."**

**"Jag skulle kunna använda en annan trollkarl", sade den kalla rösten lugnt, "det är mycket riktigt…"**

Ron och Hermione delade en blick; de önskade att Voldemort hade använt en annan trollkarl. Harry förtjänade inte att gå igenom det han gjorde året innan, och de visste ändå då säkert inte hälften av vad som hänt.

**"Det skulle vara förnuftigt, herre", sade Slingersvans, som nu lät ytterst lättad. "Att få tag i Harry Potter skulle vara väldigt svårt, eftersom han är så väl beskyddad…"**

"Enda anledningen till varför han inte vill gå efter dig är för att det är riskfyllt, och ifall jag inte kände honom skulle jag vara imponerade över att han talade emot Voldemort, men självklart är enda anledningen för att han är rädd", sade Sirius

**"Och därför erbjuder du dig att finna en ersättare för honom? Jag undrar… kan det möjligen vara så att du har tröttnat på att sköta om mig, Slingersvans? Kanske ditt förslag bara är en ursäkt för att lämna mig i sticket?"**

Remus fnös. "Snälla, han är rädd för sin egen skugga. Han kommer inte att lämna sin herre inom den närmsta framtiden."

**"Herre! Jag… jag har ingen önskan att lämna dig, inte alls…"**

"Alla som har en hjärna skulle vilja lämna den snubben", muttrade Terry.

"Och där slog du huvudet på spiken, varför tror du att han har så många följare?"

"Fred!" utbrister Mrs Weasley.

"Han är Fred, jag är George", utbrister George en aning irriterat, varför kunde nästan inga se skillnad på honom och hans tvilling. Visst, det var roligt i början men nu sade nästan alla fel hela tiden, det var som om alla trodde att de var en person och inte två. Och ibland kanske det var så, han kunde inte förneka att de var väldigt lika även i beteendet, men det fanns fortfarande skillnader som var lätta att upptäcka om man bara lade ner manken till det.

**"Ljug inte för mig!" väste den andra rösten. "Jag genomskådar det alltid, Slingersvans! Du ångrar att du över huvud taget återvände till mig. Jag får dig att känna avsmak. Jag ser hur du ryggar tillbaka varje gång du ser på mig, känner att du ryser när du rör vid mig…"**

Harry såg fundersamt på boken. "Jag hatar att säga det här, men jag kan inte klandra honom för det. Jag skulle känna avsmak och vara äcklad om jag behövde röra vid honom… faktiskt fick jag de känslorna av att endast se hans utseende."

"Harry, ifall du vill leva så kan jag råda dig att ett bra sätt att klara av det är att undvika att rysa och låtsas spy nästa gång du ser honom", sade Hermione med en suck utan att se på sin vän som korsar armarna framför bröstet.

**"Nej! Jag är hängiven, herre…"**

**"Din hängivenhet är ingenting annat än feghet. Du skulle inte vara här om du hade någon annanstans att ta vägen. Hur skulle jag kunna överleva utan dig, när jag behöver få näring var och varannan timme? Vem ska mjölka Nagini?"**

"Åter igen, varför behöver de mjölka en gravid kvinna… varför är det ens en gravid kvinna där… Merlin, säg inte att Voldemort förökat sig och de springer runt miniversioner utav honom", flämtade Stewart Ackerley.

"Vem skulle vilja ligga med honom?" frågar en tredjeårselev misstroget med rynkad näsa.

"Bellatrix", mumlar Sirius och ser på sin kusin som börjar fnittra lågt.

"För att vara rättvis var han ganska snygg när han var Tom", sade Ginny, en aning blekare i ansiktet än vanligtvis.

"Men han är inte Tommy nu, han är någon… jag vet inte, något som inte är helt mänskligt antar jag", sade Ron påpekandes. "Så från det kan vi acceptera det faktum att Voldemort inte har miniversioner av sig…"

"Och hade han det hade han säkert skrutit om det inför Harry", tillade Hermione bestämt.

"Oja, skryta om hur han eller hon var så mycket bättre än mig, och hur han skulle träna upp sin arvinge till att bli nästa mörkrets herre och så vidare och så vidare…", suckar Harry.

**"Men du verkar så mycket starkare, herre…"**

"Varför har jag en känsla av att han bara pratar strunt och lögner?" frågar Bill retoriskt.

"För att det är allt han har gjort de senaste 18 åren eller så", mumlade Remus och stirrade på golvet.

**"Lögnare", viskade den andra rösten. "Jag har inte blivit starkare, och bara ett par dagar utan din hjälp skulle vara nog för att beröva mig den lilla kraft jag har återfått under din klumpiga vård. _Tyst_!"**

Sirius kunde inte hjälpa det, men han höjde ett ögonbryn åt Voldemorts ord. Det verkade som om även Voldemort inte var förtjust i Pettigrew.

**Slingersvans, som hade börjat sluddra fram osammanhängande ord, tystnade omedelbart. **

"Bra, jag tror jag föredrar honom när han är tyst", mumlar Percy.

**Under några sekunder hörde Frank ingenting annat än sprakandet från brasan. Sedan talade den andra mannen igen, i en knappt hörbar viskning. "Jag har mina skäl för att använda pojken, vilket jag redan har förklarat för dig, och jag tänker inte använda någon annan.**

"Varför behöver han just dig, och till vad?" frågar Dorea oroligt.

"Det är i slutet av boken farmor", sade Harry. Dorea rös när hon hörde hans röst, den var så kall och men ändå så full av sorg. Hon ville inte längre veta vad som hände i slutet av Harrys fjärde år.

**Jag har väntat i tretton år. Ett par månader mer eller mindre gör ingen skillnad. Vad skyddsåtgärderna beträffar, är jag övertygad om att min plan kommer visa sig effektiv.**

"Harry, vad tänker du på?" frågar Hermione plötsligt och Harrys huvud svänger runt emot honom.

"Va? Åh, jag… ähum, fundera bara på ifall om jag skulle skicka ett brev till Voldemort och be honom vänta några år innan han ger sig efter mig igen, tror ni han skulle acceptera det?" sade han snabbt och Ron fnös.

"Av någon anledning så tvivlar jag det, Harry", skratta han.

**Det enda som behövs är en smula mod från din sida, Slingersvans… och det är bäst att du samlar allt mod du har, om du inte vill drabbas av Lord Voldemorts vrede…"**

Harry ryckte till när han hörde orden 'drabbas av Lord Voldemorts vrede' läsas upp och hans tankar drogs genast tillbaka till kyrkogården, hur Voldemort hade kastat Crucio på honom,hur hans kropp skakade av smärtan, hur det kändes som om att varenda nerv i hans kropp brann. Hur den smärtan han upplevt den natten hade varit mycket värre än all smärta han någonsin genomlidit i sitt liv. Omedvetet hade han börjat skaka i hela kroppen, hans hjärta bankade hårt och han började känna sig yr, som om han inte fick tillräckligt med syre medan hans ögon var vidgade mer än någonsin. Allas blickar i salen var som bundna på hans figur, skrämda över den vilda blicken i hans ögon och hur färgen i hans ansikte började försvinna tills han var likblek.

"Oh Merlin, han går in i chock", viskar Hermione förfärat, hon hade väntat på att det skulle hända i månader och hade nyligen accepterat att han måste ha gått in i chock under sommarlovet, en smärtsam tanke eftersom han skulle ha varit helt ensam utan någon som brydde sig som kunde lugna ner honom. "Vad kan vi göra?" frågar hon, undrandes över vad som hade fått Harry att reagera så, allt som Kevin hade läst var att Pettigrew inte skulle vilja drabbas av… hon slöt ögon sorgset, självklart. Det var så uppenbart nu, hon visste att något hemskt hade hänt på kyrkogården trots att Harry hela tiden hävda att han mådde bra, hon hade alltid trott att han blivit torterad, men det var först nu som hon fick bekräftelse för det och hon önskade att det inte var sant.

Sirius slösade ingen tid med att tänka efter, han flyttade sig bara närmare Harry och lade försiktigt armarna om sin gudson medan han hela tiden viskade lugnande, utan att visa den panik som han kände inombords, han kunde inte visa Harry hur rädd, hur arg och hur ledsen han var över hur Harry mådde. Eller det faktum att han inte hade någon aning om vad han skulle göra, han gick helt på instinkter nu. "Sssch, du är säker Harry. Sssch, ta det lugnt. Du är på Hogwarts skola. Kommer du ihåg det? Andas djupt, dra djupa andetag. Du är säker, ingen här vill skada dig. Du är inte kvar där längre."

Under tiden som Sirius pratade så hade han dragit Harry närmare sig själv i ett försök att få Harry att inse vart han befann sig och Harrys skakningar började avta medan han lyssnade på sin gudfars röst, sitt öra pressat emot den äldre mannens bröst så han kunde höra hans hjärta bulta. Men han andades fortfarande i snabba, korta andetag och Sirius såg bönande runt sig, han visste att den här gången så räckte inte han för att lugna ner Harry. Han misstänkte att vad Harry behövde var en kvinna som hjälpte honom att komma över sin panikattack, trots allt så hade det endast varit män på kyrkogården, så ifall en kvinna lyckades nå fram till honom skulle han omedelbart komma ut ur paniken. Till slut landade hans blick på Ginny, och han visste att om någon kunde klara det så var det hon. Åh, han var medveten om att många trodde att han var ouppmärksam, trög, en playboy… sanningen var att han var väldigt uppmärksam och väldigt smart, om man fråga honom själv och hans närmaste vänner… playboy, tja, han flörtade med många kvinnor men han gick aldrig över gränsen. Pågrund utav det så var han medveten om de känslor som Harry äntligen släppt fram för Ginny, och han visste att Ginny hade känslor för Harry, bara Harry, inte pojken som överlevde.

Ginny verkade förstå vad han ville när hon insåg att hans blick inte farit över henne så som den gjort med alla andra, och hon flyttade sig långsamt närmare tills hon satt på huk framför dem och strök försiktigt bort en hårslinga från hans panna innan hon med en låg, försäkrande röst började prata med honom, inte om något speciellt utan bara skolan, om deras vänner, saker de hade att se fram emot, bra saker som hänt. Och sakta började Harry få tillbaka sin kontroll, hans kropp slutade skaka och hans hjärtas rytm återvände till normalt, hans ögon blev normala igen och hans andning blev lugn och jämn. Ginny log och kramade handen som hon fattat tag i medan hon pratade.

"Jag är ledsen", mumlade Harry lågt, knappt hörbar medan hans kinder återfick färg när de blev mörk röda av hans förlägenhet.

"Du har inget att vara ledsen för Harry, det hade kunnat hända vem som helst", mumla Ginny tillbaka lågt och Harry log emot henne.

"Fortsätt läs Kevin", viskade en flicka i hans årskurs och Kevin letade snabbt upp stället där han hade slutat läsa. Harry vägrade under tiden att titta på någon annan, han hatade att alla hade sett honom så sårbar, hata att de hade sett honom få panik. Så han höll nu blicken stadigt fäst på golvet medan Kevin fortsatte att läsa. Ingen i salen vågade dock se på Harry, för så fort som de försökte började hans närmaste vänner och familj att blänga på dem. De använde logiken att eftersom de inte kunnat hjälpa honom under sin panik så kunde de åtminstone stoppa den oönskade uppmärksamheten.

**"Herre, lyssna på mig!" sade Slingersvans, som nu lät helt panikslagen. "Under hela vår resa har jag gått igenom planen i huvudet. Det kommer inte att dröja länge förrän man upptäcker Bertha Jorkins **

Harry flämtade ohörbart till, han hade inte kommit ihåg det namnet förrän det lästes nu. Jag har äntligen namnet på kvinnan som hjälpt till i kyrkogården, tänkte han medan Sirius kramade om honom hårdare för en sekund innan han lättade på trycket igen. Även om Harrys flämtning inte hade hörts, så hade Sirius ändå känt när Harry drog efter andan.

**försvinnande och om vi fortsätter, om jag förbannar…"**

Madam suckade medan hon antecknade Berthas namn i sina papper, det verkade som om de äntligen hade svaret på vad som hade hänt med den stackars kvinnan.

**"Om?" viskade den andres röst "_Om_? Om du följer planen, Slingersvans, behöver Ministeriet aldrig få veta att nån annan har försvunnit. Du ska göra det diskret och omärkligt. Jag önskar bara att jag kunde göra det själv, men i mitt nuvarande tillstånd… **

Fred blinkade häpet. "Ursäkta mig, men är du säker på att du läste rätt?"

"Det är klart jag läste rätt Weasley", fräste Kevin, han hade aldrig förlåtit dem för när han råkade ut för ett av deras upptåg.

"Men det innebär att Voldemort erkände att han inte klarar av något…", började George med ett leende.

"Sen finns det självklart många saker han inte klarar av ifall man ska vara noggranna… ge en mugglarfödd en ärlig, snäll komplimang, köpa McDonalds, besegra Harry, hjälpa till med välgörenhet…" sade Fred fundersamt.

"Men här erkänner han att han inte klarar av något som ska ligga inom hans 'yrke'", avslutade George flinades.

**Se så, Slingersvans, om bara ett hinder blir undanröjt, ligger väggen till Harry Potter fri. Jag ber dig inte om att göra det ensam. När min _trofaste_ tjänare väl har förenats sig med oss…"**

"Vilken trofaste tjänare?" frågad alla.

"Tja det är inte Bellatrix, hon är i Azkaban", påpekade madam Bones, det var den enda hon kunde tänka på som skulle vara Voldemorts trofastaste tjänare.

"Det är någon som vi trodde var död", sade Ron hjälpsamt, Harry hade trots allt berättat allt om Crouch junior.

"Igen? Du måste skämta!" utbrister Angelina.

"Otroligt. Så nu har vi två onda personer som ska ha föreställt vara döda." muttrar madam Bones trött, hon kunde känna hur en huvudvärk smög sig på.

**"_Jag_ är en trofast tjänare", sade Slingersvans med en antydan till förnärmelse i rösten.**

"Um, nej, ditt beteende i förra boken säger något annat." sade Lee med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Faktiskt är han mer som ett herrelöst djur", sade Fred fnissandes.

"Voldemort matade honom en gång och han kommer tillbaka för mer", avslutade George med ett skratt som hans tvilling och bästa vän snabbt anslöt sig till.

**"Slingersvans, jag behöver någon med hjärna, någon som alltid har förblivit obrottsligt lojal. Tyvärr uppfyller du inget av de kraven."**

Alla började skratta när de hörde Kevin läsa den mening. Medan alla, eller åtminstone majoriteten hatade Voldemort så fann de ändå hans kommentar gentemot Pettigrew högst roande.

**"_Jag_ hittade dig", sade Slingersvans, och nu lät han tydligt förorättad. "Det var _jag_ som hittade dig. Och jag tog med Bertha Jorkins till dig."**

"Ytterligare en död som är hans fel", fräser Kingsley. "Jag undrar hur många som egentligen dog pågrund av honom."

"Vi kommer troligtvis aldrig få veta det om vi inte fångar honom", muttrar Moody buttert.

**"Det är sant", svarade den andre mannen i lätt road ton. "Ett genidrag som jag inte hade tilltrott dig, Slingersvans, även om du ärligt talat inte hade den ringaste aning om hur nyttig hon kunde bli, när du fick tag i henne, eller hur?"**

"Han hade säkert ingen aning alls om att hon ens möjligtvis kunde ha någon viktig information. Hoppades säkert på att slippa undan förbannelser från sin kära herre", spottade Moody ur sig.

**"Jag… jag tänkte nog att hon kunde komma till nytta, herre…"**

**"Lögnare",avbröt den andre igen och lät mer grymt road än någonsin. **

"Okej, jag vet att det här är sorgligt", sade Mr Weasley en aning ursäktande. "Men jag börjar se öga mot öga så att säga med den där."

"Med den där?" mimade Harry och log äntligen, han var fortfarande väldigt generad över hur han agerat men hans vänner hade blängt på alla som så mycket som kollade på honom en sekund för länge. Han önskade nästan att Voldemort kunde höra allting som de kallat honom de senaste tre dagarna.

"Jag tror att vi alla gör det", sade Narcissa skrattandes. "Det är bara sättet han förnedrar Peter på är otroligt. Men jag är rädd att det är enda punkten som vi kan se öga mot öga med honom."

** "Men jag nekar inte till att hennes upplysningar var ovärderliga. Utan dem hade jag aldrig kunnat göra upp vår plan, och för det ska du få din belöning, Slingersvans. Jag ska ge dig ett mycket viktigt uppdrag, ett uppdrag som många av mina anhängare skulle ge sin högra hand för att få utföra…"**

Harry började känna sig en aning illamående när han hörde det och han såg framför sig hur Pettigrew högg av sin egna hand för att kunna återuppliva Voldemort. Voldemort hade varit väldigt seriös och bokstavlig när han sade att många anhängare skulle ge sin hand för det.

**"Ä-är det sant, herre? Vad…?" Slingersvans lät åter skräckslagen.**

"Jag hoppas att det gör honom skräckslagen", fräste Sirius.

"Det gör det", försäkrade Harry medan han mindes skräcken som funnits i råttans ögon ett halvår tidigare.

**"Å, Slingersvans, du vill väl inte att jag ska förstöra överraskningen? Din uppgift kommer inte förrän alldeles på slutet… men jag lovar dig att du ska få äran att bli precis lika nyttig som Bertha Jorkins."**

"Så han dödar honom?" frågar Katie hoppfullt.

"Om han gör det kommer han plötsligt att bli min favorit person, för sekunden. Innan jag dödar honom för de brott han själv begått", fnös Sirius

"Nej, snarare motsatsen faktiskt", suckar Harry till svar åt Katies fråga, medan han log en aning åt Sirius ord.

**"Du… du…" Slingersvans röst lät plötsligt hes, som om han hade blivit alldeles torr i munnen. "Du tänker… döda _mig_ också, inte sant?"**

"Är det bara jag eller lät han förolämpad?" frågar Percy en aning förvirrat.

"Strunt samma, jag skulle inte ha något emot det", sade Ron till svar medan han hotfullt blänger på en äldre elev som stirrade på Harry.

**"Slingersvans, Slingersvans", sade den kalla rösten silkeslent. "Varför skulle jag döda dig? Jag dödade Bertha därför att jag var tvungen.**

"Nej, han gör det för att han njuter utav det", sade Hermione ilsket medan hon knöt sina nävar.

**Hon var ingenting värd efter att jag hade frågat ut henne, hon var helt oanvändbar.**

"Det är fortfarande ingen anledning till att mörda någon. Han kunde ha kastat en glömskeförtrollning på henne och skeppat iväg henne till ett annat land", protesterar Natalie McDonald.

"Men det är inte Voldemorts stil", sade Lee mörkt.

**Dessutom skulle det ha ställts obehagliga frågor om hon hade återvänt till Ministeriet med nyheten om att hon hade träffat dig på semestern. Trollkarlar som ska föreställa döda kan inte tillåta sig att stöta på häxor från Trolldomsministeriet på landsvägskrogar…"**

"Det skulle vara en intressant historia", skrockade Mr Weasley.

"Åh, jag tvivlar att den skulle bli välkänd. Ministern skulle troligtvis dölja den och se till att den inte når allmänheten", sade Sirius enkelt.

"Det är en lögn!" utbrast Fudge.

"Du höll det faktum att jag blev infångad och lyckades fly igen hemligt för alla, du höll det faktum att fyra personer hävda att jag var oskyldig och att de sett en död man vandra omkring en hemlighet", påpekar Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Tre utav de personerna som inte hade någon anledning som helst att försöka hjälpa mig eftersom jag inte träffat dem tidigare, åtminstone inte pojkarna sen de var små. Det får mig faktiskt att undra vad mer du har dolt för alla."

Alla började misstänksamt att se mot Fudge och Umbridge medan Sirius pratade, och en hel del misstankar började växa fram. Trots allt så hade de dolt allt med Sirius i början av sommaren 1994, så det var mer än möjligt att de hade dolt något mer.

**Slingersvans mumlade någonting så tyst att Frank inte kunde höra det, men det fick den andre mannen att skratta - ett fullkomligt glädjelöst skratt, lika kallt som hans röst när han talade.**

Harry ryste, Voldemorts skratt var inget trevligt. Ifall djävulen kunde skratta var han ganska säker på att hans skratt skulle låta som Voldemorts.

**"Du säger att vi kunde ha justerat hennes minne? Men som du vet kan Glömskeförtrollningar upphävas av mäktiga trollkarlar. Det bevisade jag ju då jag frågade ut henne. Det skulle vara en förolämpning mot hennes minne att inte använda de upplysningar jag drog ur henne, Slingersvans."**

"Han kan bryta glömskeförtrollning?" frågade en chockad Mr Weasley.

"Tydligen", sade Flitwick bittert.

"Jag antar det förklarar varför han då inte ville kasta en glömskeförtrollning på Bertha, chansen finns alltid att någon annan skulle kunna bryta den, tja utöver det faktum att han då skulle missa chansen att döda någon", suckade Natalie.

**Ute i gången blev Frank plötsligt medveten om att hans hand, som kramade om käppen, var hal av svett. Mannen med den kalla rösten hade dödat en kvinna. **

"Han dödade en hel massa mer än bara en kvinna", muttrade Flitwick, "och han kommer att fortsätta mörda så länge han vill och känner för det."

"Synd för honom att han i så fall kommer bli besegrad en gång för alla. Han måste försvinna", sade McGonagall

**Han pratade om det utan någon som helst ånger - han lät rentav _road_. Han var farlig - en galning.**

"Wow, Frank har bara hört Voldemort prata i vad, max fem minuter och han har redan insett att Voldemort är en galning", sade Dean.

"Å andra sidan är det inte så konstigt. Jag menar kolla på det, han pratar om makt hela tiden, är besatt med Harry och pratar med ormar…"

"Jag kan också prata med ormar!" utbrister Harry en aning förolämpad medan han stirrade på Lee, och hans vänner var glada att han började bete sig som innan hans attack.

"Ja, men vi har haft den här diskussionen Harry, du är galen", sade Lee retsamt.

"Säger personen som är bästa vänner med tvillingarna."

"Blanda inte in oss i det här", protesterar Fred.

"Ja, vi kanske gillar explosioner och ställa till med trubbel", sade George flinades.

"Men vi har aldrig pratat med ormar, brutit mot lagen eller ens klassificerats som galna. Du käre Harry, har gjort det", avslutade de tillsammans och Harry suckade.

**Och han planerade fler mord. Den här pojken, Harry Potter, vem det nu var, svävade i livsfara.**

"Välkommen till mitt liv", sade Harry med en suck.

"När svävar han inte i livsfara", sade Ron.

"Ytterligare ett vanligt år alltså", mumlade Hermione.

"Ni vet att allt det här redan har ägt rum va?" frågar Lavender en aning roat.

"Åh vi vet, men vi tänkte bara påminna alla om det", sade de tillsammans.

"Lägg av med det där. Det är vår grej!" protesterar Fred och George genast.

**Frank visste vad han måste göra. Nu, om någonsin, var tiden inne att kontakta polisen.**

Harry såg chockat på boken. "_Han tänkte rapportera Voldemort för det där trots sin misstro för polisen, för att skydda mig även när han inte visste vem jag var."_

"Han är en god människa", sade Mrs Weasley. "Han hatar polisen så mycket men är beredd att strunta i det för att försöka hindra ett mord."

**Han skulle smyga sig ut huset och bege sig raka vägen till telefonhytten i byn… Men den kalla rösten började åter tala, och Frank blev kvar, som fastnaglad på stället, medan han lyssnade intensivt.**

**"Bara en förbannelse till… av min trogne tjänare på Hogwarts…**

Alla i salen började se oroligt på varandra. Voldemort hade en tjänare inne på Hogwarts, vem var det? Alla elevers blickar drogs mot lärarbordet och vandrade över alla professorer, vem av dem var Voldemorts trogna tjänare. En hel del stirrade på Snape, övertygade om att det var han som var Voldemorts tjänare

**Och Harry Potter är så gott som i mitt våld, Slingersvans. Beslutet ligger fast. Jag vill inte höra några fler invändningar.**

"Du kommer inte få röra ett hår på Harrys huvud", väste Sirius. "Jag tänker inte tillåta det."

"Jag tvivlar att han kommer fråga någon om lov", mumla Ron till Harry som frusta till av skratt. Han kunde inte hjälpa bilden av att Voldemort dök upp till tröskeln på Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 med ett tiotal dödsätare bakom sig, allihop finklädda, och artigt fråga om han kunde få lov att försöka döda honom.

Remus nickade instämmande till sin väns ord. "Han kommer behöva ta sig igenom massor, hela trollkarlsvärlden kommer inse sanningen snart och de kommer kämpa emot honom."

"Um, är det här ett dåligt tillfälle att nämna att allt i den här boken redan har hänt." frågar Harry osäkert och Sirius blänger halvhjärtat på honom.

"Låt mig formulera om mig", sade han med en bestämd ton. "Jag tänker inte låta honom röra ett hår på ditt huvud någon mer gång."

**Men tyst… jag tycker det låter som Nagini…"**

"Hm… jag har funderat, jag tror inte att Nagini är en gravid kvinna längre", sade Stewart och flera stycken suckade lättat, glad att han äntligen listat ut vem Nagini var, trots allt var det ganska känt att Voldemort hade en orm. "Jag tror det är en get istället."

"Ja, för Voldemort äger en ondskefull get", sade Mirjana sarkastiskt medan flera stycken stönade.

"Vi kan ge honom en get i födelsedagspresent!" sade tvillingarna med ett skälmskt leende.

"Och vad kommer den göra? Explodera? Spruta glitter över honom? Sjunga barnlåtar?" frågar Ginny roat.

**Nu ändrades mannens röst. Han började frambringa ljud som Frank aldrig förr hade hört, han väste och spottade utan att dra efter andan. Frank tänkte att han måste ha fått ett anfall av något slag.**

"Är det hur det låter som för andra personer?" frågade Harry lågt.

"Nej, inte riktigt, det låter bara som om du väser åt folk", förklarade Ron och Harry nickade fundersamt.

**Sedan hörde Frank något som rörde sig bakom honom i den mörka gången. Han vände sig om för att titta och blev med ens som förlamad av skräck. Någonting kom slingrande emot honom över det mörka golvet,och då det kom närmare ljusskenet från dörrspringan upptäckte han med en rysning av fasa att det var en jättelik orm, minst fyra meter lång.**

"Åh, Nagini är en orm…", sade Stewart förvånat

"Är hon inte en boaorm…?" frågar Su Li fundersamt.

"Hurså?" frågar Hermione nyfiket, hon kunde inte se vart Su var påväg med sin tankegång.

"Harry släppte lös en boaorm när han var elva, kan det då innebära att han gav Voldemort tillbaka hans orm?"

"Det skulle vara en mardröm"; sade Harry med en grimas. "Men nej, Nagini är en hona, ormen jag släppte ut var en hane."

"Som gillade att skrämma Dudley", tillade Ron flinandes.

**Dödsförskräckt och ur stånd att röra sig stirrade Frank på ormen medan den böljande kroppen lämnade ett brett slingrande spår i det tjocka dammlaget på golvet.**

"Hur mjölkar man ens en orm?" frågar Stewart förvirrad.

"Du kan mjölka praktiskt taget allt", sade Demelza.

"Men inte en orm!" utbrister Stewart.

"Man kan faktiskt det", sade Luna drömmandes.

"Men hur?" frågar Stewart förvirrat.

"De mjölkar inte ormar på mjölk, utan de mjölkar ormar på gift. Oftast genom att låta ormen bita i e kopp så att dess gift samlas inuti i koppen."

**Den kom närmare och närmare - vad skulle han ta sig till? Den enda flyktvägen var genom dörren, in i rummet där de båda männen satt och planerade mord. Men om han stannade där han var, skulle ormen säkert döda honom… **

"Oavsett vad han gör så är han en död man", suckar Percy.

**Innan han hann fatta något beslut hade ormen nått fram till honom, men som genom ett under kröp den bara förbi. Den följde de spottande, väsande ljuden som utstöttes av den kalla rösten innanför dörren. Ett par sekunder senare hade den fläckiga stjärtspetsen försvunnit in genom dörrspringan.**

"Han måste verkligen ta sig ut därifrån", sade Charlie.

"Jag tror inte att han gör det dock", påpekar Percy oroligt.

"Han gör inte det", sade Harry.

"Hur vet du det det?" frågar Sirius förvånat.

"Du kommer att få veta", mumlade Harry.

**Frank hade svettdroppar i pannan, och handen som kramade käppen darrade. Inne i rummet fortsatte den kalla rösten att väsa och Franks slogs av den konstiga, otroliga tanken att… _den här mannen kunde tala med ormar_**

"Han är väldigt intelligent, han lyckas lista ut allt väldigt fort trots att han är en mugglare och inte har någon information om vår värld", sade Flitwick imponerat.

**Frank fattade inte vad som försiggick. Han önskade mest av allt att få vara tillbaka i sin trygga säng med varmvattenflaskan. Problemet var att han inte kunde röra benen. Medan han stod där darrande och kämpade för att återvinna självkontrollen övergick den kalla rösten tvärt till normalt språk igen.**

"Som i mitt första år när jag mötte Quirrell i sista kammaren framför dröm-spegeln och han pratade med Voldemort", sade Harry lågt.

**"Nagini har en intressant nyhet att berätta, Slingersvans", sade den.**

"Och nu är han död", suckar Cho sorgset.

**"V-verkligen, herre?" sade Slingersvans.**

**"Ja, verkligen", sa rösten. "Enligt Nagini står det en gammal mugglare alldeles utanför dörren och lyssnar på vartenda ord vi säger."**

Hermione började känna sig illamående. "Ormen berättade det? Varför? Hur?"

"Skulle inte förvåna mig om ormen var en del av Voldemort", sade Sirius ärligt, omedveten om hur Dumbledore plötligt såg väldigt tankfull ut. "Hon berättar allt hon ser för Voldemort och kommer alltid finnas där för honom."

"Det är sjukt", muttrar Fay.

**Frank hade inte en chans att gömma sig. Han hörde ljudet av steg. Och sedan slängdes dörren upp på vid gavel. En kortvuxen, lätt skallig man med grånande hår, spetsig näsa och små vattniga ögon stod framför Frank med ett både skrämt och upprört ansiktsuttryck.**

Fred och George kunde inte hjälpa det, de började skratta lågt. "Det var troligtvis inte vad han föreställt sig att se."

"Han har inte sett Voldemort än, så låt oss inte skratta ännu", sade Dorea och blinkade med ena ögat åt dem.

**"Bjud honom att stiga in, Slingersvans. Har du glömt bort hur man uppför sig?"**

"Han spenderade tolv år som en råtta, det skulle inte förvåna mig", fnös Tonks.

"Jag var i Azkaban i tolv år och jag kom fortfarande ihåg hur man uppför sig", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn och Tonks börjar skratta.

"Nu kanske, men du skrämde nästan ihjäl Harry, bröt dig in på Hogwarts, vandaliserade tjocka damens porträtt. Det är inte direkt att uppföra sig vet du."

**Den kalla rösten kom från den gamla fåtöljen framför brasan, men Frank kunde inte se den som talade. Ormen syntes däremot, där en låg hopbringad på den ruttnande spiselmattan som en skräckinjagande parodi på en sällskapshund. Slingersvans vinkade in Frank i rummet. Trots att han fortfarande var djupt uppskakad tog Frank ett fastare tag om käppen och haltade in över tröskeln.**

"Han är väldigt modig, jag kan ge honom det", grymtar Moody.

"Han kommer dö och du verkar inte ens bry dig!" utbrister Tonks ilsket.

"Det är en del av livet", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

**Brasan var den enda ljuskällan i rummet; den kastade långa, spretiga skuggor på väggarna. Frank stirrade på den bortvända fåtöljen. Mannen som satt i den måste var ännu mindre än sin tjänare, för Frank kunde inte ens se bakhuvudet sticka upp.**

"Har han inte en kropp?" frågar en elev förvirrat.

"Han har det nu", muttrar Harry buttert.

**"Har du hört alltsammans, mugglare?" sade den kalla rösten.**

"Så… ifall han inte hade hört något, fanns det då en chans att han kommit undan med livet i behåll."

"Ifall han inte hade vaknat och sett att det lös, troligtvis", sade Hermione med en tung suck.

"Jag ser fortfarande inte varför det här är med i boken, visst det är om Voldemort men boken har ju alltid annars kretsat runt Harry."

"Det kommer förklaras snart eller i nästa kapitel. Det finns en logisk förklaring", sade Harry med en suck, han var ganska säker på att alla skulle tro att han var galen när de fick veta att han hade drömt allt det här.

**"Vad är det du kallar mig?" frågade Frank sturskt, för nu när han var inne i rummet och det var dags att skrida till handling känd han sig modigare. På samma sätt han alltid reagerat när han var ute i kriget.**

"Han skulle ha varit en Gryffindor", sade McGonagall med en suck.

**"Jag kallar dig mugglare", sade rösten kyligt. "Det betyder att du inte är någon trollkarl."**

"Tja, det var väl vänligt att honom att förklara antar jag", sade Marietta tveksamt.

"Åh, han gör det inte av vänlighet. Han vill säkert bara skryta", spottar Cho ur sig ilsket.

**"Jag vet inte vad du menar med trollkarl", sade Frank med fast röst. "Jag vet bara att jag har hört tillräckligt här i natt för att det ska intressera polisen, det kan du lita på. Du har mördat och planerar att mörda igen! Och jag kan också tala om", tillade han efter en plötslig ingivelse, "att min fru vet att jag är här uppe, och om jag inte kommer tillbaka…"**

"Han är antingen väldigt modig eller väldigt dåraktig", stönar Charlus.

"Både, lite som Harry", sade Ginny retsamt och som straff fick hon en kudde i ansiktet från Harry.

**"Du har ingen fru", sade den kalla rösten mycket tyst. "Ingen vet att du är här. Du har inte talat om för någon att du gick hit. Ljug inte för Lord Voldemort, mugglare, för jag vet…jag vet alltid var som försiggår…"**

"Så han vet vad vi gör nu?" frågar Dennis skrämt medan han ser sig oroligt runt omkring sig.

"Jag tvivlar det, han hade attackerat Hogwarts eller försöka stjäla böckerna i så fall… eller attackerat Ministeriet nu när flera ministeriearbetare inte befinner sig där", sade Remus med en suck.

**"Jaså, det gör du?" sade Frank barskt. "Du kallar dig alltså för lord? Men jag ger inte mycket för ditt uppförande, _min bäste lord_.**

Hermione stönade, varför var denna mugglare tvungen att göra allt så mycket svårare för sig själv. Vem pratade ens så med en mördare?

**Varför vänder du dig inte om och möter mig ansikte mot ansikte som en man?"**

"Merlin, det är mugglarversionen av dig, Harry", stönar Ron.

"Jag är inte så illa", protesterar Harry.

"Ett; när du har tråkigt planerar du hur du kan göra hans liv eländigt", började Ron räkna upp.

"Det är bara på skämt!"

"Två;", fortsätter Hermione utan att bry sig om Harrys ord, "du planerar att skicka ett brev till honom där du ber honom avslöja sina planer."

"Tre; du planerade att ge Voldemort tips på ålderdomshem", skrattar Ginny.

"Fyra; du agerar likadant mot Voldemort när du träffade honom i ditt första och andra år", sade Fred flinades.

"Och fem; du verkar inte heller ha någon självbevarelsedrift", avslutade George.

**"Men jag är inte en man, mugglare", sade den kalla rösten, som nu knappt hördes över de sprakande lågorna.**

"Voldemort är en kvinna?" frågar Stewart förvirrat och nästan alla brister ut i skratt.

"Snälla låt mig vara närvarande om du någonsin säger det till honom", flämtar Tonks.

"Vad? Han sade ju att han inte är en man, vad annars kan han vara då?" protesterar Stewart men det hjälpte inte hans situation, istället började alla bara att skratta ännu mer.

**"Jag är långt mer än bara en man. Men… som du vill. Jag ska möta dig ansikte mot ansikte. Slingersvans, kom och vrid runt stolen." **

Justin höjde ett ögonbryn. "Varför då? Varför vill han se mugglaren ansikte mot ansikte?"

"Han tänker kasta den dödande förbannelsen", suckar Charlus, "han måste se sina offer för att kunna göra det."

**Tjänaren utstötte ett kvidande ljud. "Du hörde mig Slingersvans."**

Alla i salen spände sig; de visste vad som skulle hända och ingen av dem ville höra det.

**Långsamt, med ett spänt ansiktsuttryck, som om han helst av allt ville slippa närma sig sin herre och ormen på spiselmattan, gick den lille mannen fram och började vrida runt stolen. **

"Förvånar mig att Pettigrew inte pissat i byxorna ännu", muttrade Bill.

Tonks fnittrade svagt. "Han var troligtvis för rädd för det."

**Ormen lyfte sitt fula trekantiga huvud och väste då stolsbenen hakade fast i mattan. Där stod nu fåtöljen vänd mot Frank, och han såg vad som satt i den.**

"Han är inte ens mänsklig längre", muttrar Mr Weasley. "Det är skrämmande för alla. Men för en mugglare som inte har någon aning om vem han är…", han avslutade inte meningen utan skakade bara på huvudet.

Kingsley nickade instämmande. "Han har ingen aning om vem han är eller vad han är kapabel till. Det är inte rättvist."

"Livet är aldrig rättvist", mumlar Harry. Det var något som han hade lärt sig flera gånger under sitt liv, något som han lärde sig redan innan han börja i skolan.

**Hans käpp föll till golvet med ett slammer. Han öppnade munnen och utstötte ett skrik.**

Alla i salen såg skrämda på varandra. Vad kunde vara så hemskt att han skrek bara av åsynen av det… kunde Voldemort verkligen se så hemsk ut, och ifall han gjorde det, hur kunde då Harry sluppit undan från Voldemort om man blev så chockad och skrämd av endast hans utseende. De började tro att medan de tre tidigare böckerna var sanna så var ändå Harrys berättelse om att han mött Voldemort och tagit sig undan igen en lögn, det var vad de intalade sig själva nu för att slippa erkänna att Voldemort var återuppstod.

**Han skrek så högt att han aldrig hann höra orden som varelsen i stolen uttalade då den höjde sin trollstav. Det kom en skarp grön ljusblixt och ett susande ljud hördes. Frank Bryce sjönk ihop. Han var död redan innan han föll i golvet.**

Någon i salen skrek högt och det triggade igång alla andra och snart skrek nästan alla eller snyftade. När de hade börjat läsningen så hade de inte insett att de skulle vara tvungna att läsa om folk som dör under själva böckerna, och någonstans i bakhuvudet var de rädda att det snart skulle varas deras död som nämndes i boken.

Kingsley sträckte sig lugnt fram och tog boken ifrån Kevin, som såg illamående ut gjorde sig beredd för att själv läsa det sista, men skriken och gråten fortsatte bara tills Dumbledore tillslut var tvungen att ställa sig upp och avfyra skarpa smällar från sin trollstav.

"Det är en sorg att Frank Bryce dog, men det är inget vi kan ändra på nu. Allt vi kan göra är att avsluta boken och se till att han kan vila ifred, att hans död inte var förgäves. Så jag ber er att hålla er lugna."

"Det enda positiva med det är att han inte kände något. Efter all smärta han fått genomlida, så kan det här ha varit en gåva." sade Luna högt medan hon skakade på huvudet, och allas blickar drogs mot henne

"Han var dödad!" skrek Engla näst intill hysteriskt.. "Hur är det en gåva?"

"Luna sade inte att hans död var en gåva! Hon sade att han slapp lida under sin död var en gåva!" skrek Neville.

"Och det är det minsann", sade Dumbledore allvarligt. "Fem poäng till Ravenclaw för din insikt. Döden är dessutom bara början på nästa stora äventyr."

"Jag tänker läsa den sista meningen nu", sade Kingsley och harklade sig.

**Trettio mil därifrån vaknade pojken som hette Harry Potter med ett ryck.**

"Och det är slutet på det här kapitlet", sade Kingsley en aning mer lågmält än vanligtvis.

* * *

AN: Första kapitlet på den här boken :D. Jag har nu goda nyheter till er; jag har redan skrivit boktexten till kapitel; Ärret, tillbaka till kråkboet, Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick och Flyttnyckeln. Under tiden så skriver Emilia01love texten till kapitlet "En inbjudan". Eftersom inga karaktärer ville sammarbeta med mig så skrev jag ner boktexten.

Ha nu ett underbart påsklov (okej, det är säkert bara jag som har påsklov nu eftersom vår kommun gjorde fel och satte det en vecka tidigare än alla andra i Sverige, men strunt samma)

-Lea


	2. Ärret

**Torbjrn**: Jag är glad att du gillar min fanfic, och det var så lite. Jag hoppas bara att jag kan leva upp till dina förväntningar angående flammande bägaren.

**Calaminaria**: Kanske så försökte Peter rädda Harrys liv, kanske inte. Jag kan inte säga med 100% säkerhet. Och jag tror inte att någon i salen har hört talas om källkritik. Jag menar de tror på allting som står i Daily Prophet, en blaska som de alla vet ofta överdriver, skriver lögner och har falsk fakta. Speciellt när det är Rita Skeeter som skriver artikeln. Så jag kanske är väldigt orättvis mot Peter i min fanfic; men det är ju Harry och hans vänner/familj som är i centrum och de hatar alla honom av uppenbara skäl, så hatet för honom kommer säkert fortsätta.

Jo, jag vet att det är Sveriges fjärde största stad,en aning förvånande för jag är väldigt dålig på Sveriges geografi. Men ge mig USA geografi och jag kan allt i princip. Huh, så jag är inte den enda som har påsklov nu. Jag har för mig att min kommun var den enda i Östergötland åtminstone som hade påsklov den här veckan.

**Emilia01love**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och jag hoppas att det här kapitlet är lika bra, även om det inte är det mest spännande. Ta den tid du behöver, jag har ändå jobbat på en annan fanfic den senaste veckan, så det är lugnt. Jag ser fram emot ditt svar (även om att det finns en chans att när du läser det här så har jag redan läst det, men du fattar). Vi hörs

Kramar från Lea.

**Anonym**: Jag kan inte ens fatta att jag har hunnit hit. Jag hoppas att jag kommer

kunna göra boken rättvisa om det är din favoritbok av alla sju.

**Lily Luna Potter02**: Tack så mycket, och jag antog att du menade Narcissa så det var inga problem. Som sagt ett misstag alla kan göra.

Jag är glad att du gillade Stewart Ackerly. jag försökte läsa kapitlet från en objektiv sida och låtsas att jag inte visste något av vad som skulle hända och bara visste det som man fick veta i de tre första böckerna, och jag tvivlar man minns allt efter att ha hört det läsas en gång högt. Och när jag såg det på det sättet så verkade det mer uppenbart att det skulle vara en gravid kvinna eller get än att det skulle vara en orm de skulle mjölka. Tyvärr har jag inte kommit på något namn till vad Tommys onda get skulle heta. Jag får tänka vidare på namnen, den skulle kunna kallas för Dog, men dog baklänges blir God, och jag tvivlar Voldemort skulle döpa en get efter Gud. Verkar inte som den religösa killen direkt.

Så jag är inte den enda som har påsklov den här veckan alltså XD

Och tack igen för dina lovord. Ja förbannelsen kommer troligtvis drabba Harry i femte boken såvida någon inte lyckas bryta den, men jag kan lova att oavsett vad så kommer Umbridge ha en förbannad Sirius Black efter sig.

Ha det bra

**Brujaflu**: I'm happy that you liked the chapters, and I will bring in Tonks mother, Andromeda Tonks. I just haven't decided when she should show up but probably in next book or something like that.

**HQanna**: Jag hoppas att du sen gillade kapitel 26 på Hogwarts läser HP: fången från Azkaban, det är dock inte jättenödvändigt att läsa det; det som händer är i princip att Madam Bones kontaktar en advokat som tar på sig Sirius fall och pratar med honom och att Filch bryter ihop. Men jag kan förstå varför du skulle vilja hoppa över det.

Haha, jag blir aldrig trött på att läsa om din glädje över att se att jag har uppdaterat. Wow, ett kapitel frammanar samma reaktion som att vinna en miljon, jag är mållös :D

Jag kan verkligen förstå hur du känner, det finns en fanfic som jag läser som jag kollar dagligen om den uppdaterats trots att jag vet att jag får ett mail när den gör det. Men jag kan inte låta bli för att jag vill läsa den så gärna.

Jag ska ta och läsa din fanfic någon dag när jag har tid; jag har sett att du skrivit en och jag kommer troligtvis läsa den någon gång i veckan. Och tack så mycket för berömmet, det värmer mitt hjärta så mycket att veta hur mycket du uppskattar det här

Kram från Lea

**Fridag2220**: Jag är glad att du gillar det så mycket. Kommer du att lägga upp din version här eller någon annans stans, för jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja läsa den om du gör det. Och visst får du låna 'förbannelsen', det är inte ens min idé från början. Jag hittade variationer av den i en hel del Percy Jackson fanfics där de läste böckerna,och jag blev intresserad av det så bestämde mig för att göra egen variation utav det. Så självklart får du låna det.

Jag säger till om jag behöver hjälp, men för tillfället är det lugnt och jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet.

**Thalia**: Hitta du några skor till din studentbal då? Att hitta en outfit till det verkar som en mardröm om du frågar mig, speciellt skor.  
Glad att du gillar hur Sirius kan trösta Harry så mycket, som du sade behöver ha all omsorg han kan få, och en kram är ett av stegen på att visa det. Jag tvivlar att Harry fick några när han var liten. Så ja, Harry har tur att han har Sirius, och jag är ärlig när jag säger att jag är en aning avundsjuk på deras förhållande.

Tyvärr är livet orättvist, men jag tror att det är bra på ett sätt; jag menar ifall livet inte var orättvist skulle vi inte ha något att sträva efter eller kunna utvecklas på något sätt.

Jag är glad att du gillade Filchs beteende, jag tänkte att Filch måste verkligen ha hatat marodörerna för alla upptåg de drog. Så han måste ha någon slags reaktion till att de, eller åtminstone två av dem, och en av de värsta dessutom, var tillbaka i slottet samtidigt som hans nya plågoandar, Fred och George, befinner sig i slottet. Det måste vara hans värsta mardröm. Och James. S. Potter skulle definitivt se det som högsta vinsten att bli tränade av marodörerna. Jag tror att alla fans har kommit fram till att att James Potter II är en Gryffindor, och du är inte den enda som har sorterat alla av Potter, Weasleys och Malfoys barn.

Ha det bra du med  
Lea

**Linneagb**: Så du hittade svaren till slut ;) Men jag är glad att du gillar det faktum att jag svarar, jag var en aning rädd över att en del skulle finna det irriterande av någon anledning. Jag fattar inte att tre böcker är avklarade, men jag är väldigt glad för att jag har kommit så långt.

Det var väldigt orättvist att Frank fick skulden för alla mord, och det är synd om Justin. Självmord är verkligen väldigt hemskt. Jo det är synd om Sarah och Nick men de har varandra åtminstone.

Jag antar att Peter har blivit hjärntvättad, jag menar han föddes inte ond och jag tror att han verkligen var glad över att vara vänner med resten av marodörerna, men något måste ha gott fel på vägen. Jag önskar verkligen att J.K Rowling skulle utforska och berätta vad som fick Pettigrew att bli en dödsätare. Men han är inte lika ond så som de andra dödsätarna och Voldemort är.

Jo, Harry har tur som har sina vänner och Sirius… jag är frestad att ge Voldemort en get från tvillingarna. Jag tror att jag tar och skriver en fanfiction om det, den kanske inte blir jättelång men jag vill ändå utforska den idén. Så ledsen, men jag behåller nog den idén även om jag inte riktigt vet när jag kommer skriva den.

Glad att du gillar hur de retas med Sirius uppförande, det känns bara som något som de skulle göra. Det är naturligt och inget jag behöver tvinga mig själv att skriva.

Haha, jo jag gillade idén att någon skulle föreslå att Voldemort är en kvinna, och jag kommer troligtvis någon dag skriva en kort fanfic om det, inget speciellt men jag tror att det skulle kunna vara underhållande att skriva.

Jag är glad att du tyckte det Luna och Dumbledore sade var vackert. Och tack så mycket.

Vi ses nästa gång.

-Lea

Aveline: Yay, du lämnar en kommentar ;) Jag är så glad att du älskade kapitlet så mycket som du säger och jag är glad att du gillade Stewart Ackerleys kommentarer.  
Jo, jag tyckte synd om Harry när han gick in i chock, och jag var inte alltför nöjd med det för jag vet inte så mycket om hur man beter sig eller vad som händer när man går in i chock så det var det bästa jag kunde skriva. Men som du sade var det tur att han hade Hermione, Sirius och Ginny som hjälpte honom.  
Frank förtjänade definitivt inte hur han behandlades av alla i byn och att sedan bli mördad av Voldemort. Men jag står fast vid mina ord om att han var en väldigt modig man och skulle ha passat in i Gryffindor. Jag har en känsla av att Frank och Harry skulle komma bra överens, eller så skulle samhället gå i konkurs när de slår sig ihop och alla skulle fly av rädsla för en Harry är tillräckligt illa ;)

Slingersvans situation är lite speciell; en del verkar tycka synd om honom och andra tycker inte det. Jag tror att jag lutar mer åt lägret med att det inte är synd om honom, men jag undrar vad som fick honom att göra vad han gjorde.

Din kommentar var inte rörig alls om du frågar mig. Hahaha, tydligen tyckte kommentaren att du hade skrivit färdigt.

Men jag är glad att du tyckte att reaktionerna till Franks död var verklighetstrogna och bra, det var vad jag sikta på. Jag tänkte att de måste reagera på något sätt och inte bara sitta med stenansikten och lyssna när någon blir mördad.

Vi hörs  
-Lea

* * *

"Vem vill läsa det här kapitlet?" frågar Kingsley medan han håller upp boken och en aning blygt erbjuder sig Eloise Midegeon för att läsa, något som förvånade alla då hon oftast försökte hålla sig bortom rampljuset. En aning osäkert öppnade hon boken och läste ut titeln på kapitlet:

**Ärret**

"Vad har ärret att göra med det här?" frågar Dorea, orolig för sin sonson.

"Det kommer förklaras farmor, låt bara Eloise fortsätta läsa", sade Harry och Dorea nickade motvilligt.

**Harry låg utsträckt på rygg och andades häftigt som om han hade sprungit. Han hade vaknat ur en intensiv dröm med händerna hårt tryckta mot ansiktet.**

"Det kan inte vara sant!" utbrast Umbridge lyckligt och alla såg förvirrat på henne.

"Exakt vad kan inte vara sant?" frågar Harry tillslut en aning motvilligt, han hade en aning om vart det här var påväg.

"Händelserna i förra kapitlet. De kan inte ha varit sanna, det var bara en av dina drömmar. Du-vet-vem är inte levande", förklarade hon triumferande och Harry täckte sitt ansikte med en kudde som kvävde hans skrik av frustration.

"Ifall ignorans är en salighet, måste du vara den lyckligaste person på jorden", muttrar Sirius och Remus kvävde sitt skratt med en hostning.

"Måste vi verkligen ha det här argumentet igen? Jag menar vi kommer väl ändå veta svaret i slutet av den här boken", sade Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Lee suckar besviket. "Var du tvungen att ingripa? Jag hade hoppats på att Harry verkligen skulle bli helt förbannad och ge en rad logiska förklaringar och tonvis med bevis på att Tommy lever och är tillbaka."

**Det gamla ärret i hans panna, ärret i form av en blixt, brände under fingrarna, som om någon just hade pressat ett vitglödgat järn mot hans hud.**

"Aj, är det inget du kan göra för att slippa det?"

"Jag tror inte att det är det, å andra sidan kan det ha skett framsteg inom medicinen sen jag sist höll på med det. Jag har inte jobbat med det på många år", sade Narcissa fundersamt.

"Vi vet inte mycket om förbannade ärr. Jag är rädd att det inte är mycket vi kan göra", suckade madam Pomfrey.

Harry pressade under tiden sin hand hårt emot sitt ärr medan han försökte få smärtan i det att försvinna, ett meningslöst försök, men vad annars kunde han göra när det kändes som om hans huvud skulle splittras i två bitar. "Kan vi bara läsa", lyckas han tillslut få ut med en hissning mellan sammanpressade tänder.

**Han satte sig upp med ena handen tryckt mot ärret och famlade med andra handen i mörkret efter sina glasögon på nattduksbordet. Han satte på sig om och såg nu sitt sovrum tydligare i det svaga, beslöjade brandgula ljuset, som nu sipprade in genom gardinerna från gatlyktan utanför fönstret.**

"Vad var klockan?" frågar Dean nyfiket.

"Tre, halv fyra kanske… jag lade inte så mycket detalj på klockan ärligt talat", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Harry for med fingrarna över ärret igen. Det gjorde fortfarande ont.**

Neville såg nervöst på Harry som hade en hand iför sitt ärr. "Innebär det att Voldemort är nära dig?"

"Det är komplicerat och jag skulle föredra om vi inte gick in på detaljer här, men låt oss säga att det har utvecklats och att jag nu får ont även om Voldemort inte är i närheten. Det är allt jag tänker säga", sade Harry suckandes

"Får du endast ont på natten eller när du vaknar eller är det oftare?" frågar en flicka som såg ut att vara tolv år nyfiket.

"Det kan komma när som helst utan någon förvarning", sade Harry tungt.

**Han tände lampan och kravlade sig ur sängen, sprang tvärs genom rummet fram till klädskåpet, öppnade det och stirrade in i spegeln på insidan av skåpdörren.**

Hermione bet sig i läppen. "Det blödde inte va?"

"Blöder mitt ärr nu?" frågar Harry retoriskt.

"Bara för att boken inte har nämnt det innebär det inte att det inte blödde."

"Nej, det blödde inte. Det gjorde bara ont som i helvete."

Remus suckade. "Språket, Harry."

"Äh, var inte en tråkig regelföljare Remus", skrattar Sirius. "Han är femton år, om jag minns rätt så var inte ditt språk perfekt i den åldern."

"Att upprätthålla ett perfekt språk runt dig och James är ungefär lika lätt som att bygga en snöboll i helvetet", fnös Remus och Harry frustade till av skratt.

**En mager pojke på fjorton år tittade tillbaka på honom, med en förbryllad blick i de klara gröna ögonen under det rufsiga svarta håret.**

"Den perfekta blandningen av James och Lily", sade Dorea med ett leende.

**Han såg närmare på det blixtformade ärret i spegelbilden. Det såg ut som det brukade, men det sved fortfarande.**

"Okej, jag vet inte mycket om ärr, men ärr är inte menade att göra det", sade madam Hooch och rynkade på pannan medan hon betraktade Harry.

"Jag är säker på att det kommer förklaras snart", sade Dumbledore självsäkert.

**Harry försökte dra sig till minnes vad han hade drömt om innan han vaknade. **

"Jag trodde att du hade något superminne eller så", sade McLaggen hånande.

Ron blängde. "Han har ett bra minne men att minnas drömmar är mer svårt än vad du verkar inse. Drömmar händer totalt när vi inte är helt vid medvetande."

"Och dessutom är det Hermione som har superminnet", sade Harry med ett leende.

**Det hade förfallit så verkligt. Där hade varit två personer som han kände, och en som han inte kände.**

"Jag skulle inte direkt säga att du kände dem", sade Seamus fundersamt. "Jag menar den ena har du träffat tre gånger vid den tidpunkten och den andra en gång, som du kan minnas åtminstone."

"När den ena killen vill döda dig så är det en aning svårt att inte börja känna den, jag menar jag vet vad han strävar efter, hans mål och drömmar. Jag vet lite om hans bakgrund, jag känner till hans förmågor. Är inte det att känna någon?" frågar Harry och flera stycken rycker på axlarna.

**Han koncentrerade sig hårt, rynkade pannan och ansträngde sig att minnas.**

"Hur kunde han glömma det så fort!" kräver Zacharias misstroget. "Jag menar, ingen borde väl glömma en dröm så fort."

"Jag tror en av böckerna komma förklara det, men det berodde inte på att jag hade dåligt minne", sade Harry med en suck. Det var ännu en sak som ha inte längtade till, att alla skulle få höra om hans drömmar om Voldemort.

**Den otydliga bilden av et mörklagt rum dök upp i hans huvud… där hade legat en orm på mattan framför spisen… och en liten man vid namn Peter, som kallades Slingersvans… och en kall, skärande röst… Lord Voldemorts röst.**

"Jag hatar det faktum att du vet hur hans röst låter", muttrar Charlus. "Du borde inte veta det."

**Harry rös. Det kändes som is i magen vid blotta tanken. Han blundade hårt och försökte komma ihåg hur Voldemort hade sett ut i drömmen, men det var omöjligt.**

Ginny rös. "Han såg säkert inte ens mänsklig ut. Det är vidrigt även för honom."

"Men varför ser han ut så?" frågar Dennis nyfiket.

"All hans magi måste ha vänt sig mot honom, men han måste se riktigt hemsk ut med tanke på att Frank skrek bara av åsynen på honom", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Men vi vet inte om det är så", tillade Sirius, "det är fortfarande ett stort mysterium för oss. Men jag slår vad om att mörk magi är inblandat."

**Han visste bara att i samma ögonblick som Voldemorts stol hade svängt runt mot honom, så att han kunde se vad som satt i den, hade han känt ett ryck av fasa och vaknat… eller hade det varit smärtan i ärret som väckt honom?**

"Det kan ha varit en blandning av det", sade Tonks. "Men jag tror att mycket av det har att göra med att den dödande förbannelsen utfördes. Din kropp vaknar upp innan du dör i en dröm, det är en naturlig instinkt."

"Så hypotetiskt sett; ifall jag skulle drömma om att Voldemort dödar mig med den dödande förbannelsen och att jag blir dödad. Dör jag då på riktigt, eller går jag in i koma eller händer ingenting?" frågar Harry en aning nyfiket.

"Jag tror inte att jag vill veta svaret på den frågan och vi ska inte utforska den möjligheten", sade Sirius bestämt. Det fanns inte en chans att han skulle äventyra Harrys liv.

**Och vem kunde den gamle mannen ha varit? För Harry var alldeles säker på att det hade varit en gammal man där. Han hade sett honom falla till golvet.**

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Du är för ung för att för att behöva se något sådant, även om det bara var en dröm", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet medan han hoppades att han skulle få en förklaring till varför Harry inte berättat om drömmen för honom.

"Det är sorgligt att säga att hela Harrys liv har varit en lång mardröm", suckar Tonks.

**Det började gå runt i huvudet på Harry och allt blev suddigt. Han slog händerna för ansiktet och utestängde allt annat medan han försökte hålla fast bilden av det svagt upplysta rummet, me det var som att försöka hålla vatten i händerna.**

Harry suckade ilsket, om han bara hade kommit ihåg detaljerna i drömmen så hade han kunnat stoppa slutet på trekampen, förhindrat Cedrics död. Hindra Voldemorts återkomst, men han hade misslyckats och allt var hans fel… han drog ut från hans mörka tankar när han kände någon greppa tag i hans hand och krama om den försäkrande och han vred på sitt huvud och fann sig stirra in i Ginnys varma chokladbruna ögon och ett leende började sprida sig på hans läppar medan de såg på varandra.

Ron och Hermiones blickar möttes och de himlade med ögonen över Harry och Ginnys beteende. Det var så uppenbart att de gillade varande och ifall ingen av dem inte agerade snart så skulle de behöva tvinga dem. Ron skakade på huvudet, hade någon frågat honom i början av året hade han varit rasande och velat förhäxa alla som som försökte bli ihop med hans lillasyster. Men Harry var ett undantag, han kunde se hur han såg på henne. Inte som om hon var bräcklig eller bara någon att dejta, men som hon var; tuff, självständig och viktig, dyrbar. Så han var okej med att Harry gillade Ginny och tvärtom. De förtjänade varandra, behövde varandra kanske till och med.

**Detaljerna sipprade nu bort så snabbt att han inte hann hålla kvar dem i minnet… Voldemort och Slingersvans hade pratat om någon de dödat, men Harry kom inte ihåg namnet… **

"Det skulle ha gjort saker en hel del lättare", muttrar Moody.

"Saken är dock, skulle någon av er tro mig om jag sade att jag drömde om att Voldemort sade att han dödat en kvinna och planerade att döda mig?"

"Det skulle ha låtit en aning långsökt", erkände Kingsley.

**och de hade planerat att döda någon annan… _honom själv._**

"Jag vill inte irritera någon nu men jag tänker säga det ändå", fnyser Ron. "Hur är det överraskande? Han försöker döda dig varje år!"

"Han lämnade mig ifred i vårt tredje år för att vara rättvis", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Istället behövde vi bara handskas med dementorer och en förrädare", fräste Hermione en aning upprört.

"Det är sant… men du måste fortfarande medge att det har varit vårt bästa år än så länge", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Något som är ganska sorgligt egentligen", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad har hänt det här året som gör att det inte är ert lugnaste", krävde Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Åh vi räknar inte det här året ännu", sade Ron med ett distraherande leende. "Det är ännu inte över och vi har ingen aning om vad som kan hända på vårterminen."

**Harry tog bort händerna från ansiktet, öppnade ögonen och stirrade runt om i sovrummet, som om han väntade sig att se något ovanligt där.**

Oliver ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske genom att se något i rummet kommer få dig minnas drömmen bättre eller nåt. Jag vet inte.

**Det fanns faktiskt en hel del ovanliga ting i hans rum. En stor koffert stod uppslagen vid fotändan av sängen. I den fanns en kokkittel, en kvast, svarta klädnader och diverse trolldomsböcker.**

"Du tilläts att ha dina saker i ditt rum?" frågar Lee förvånat med ett leende.

Harry nickade. "Jag är säker på att boken kommer förklara, men det är tack vare Sirius kan jag säga", sade han med ett leende.

"Vi älskar dig!" utbrast George och Fred medan de slängde armarna om Harry, för dem var det inte svårt att lista ut exakt hur Sirius, eller rättare sagt hans rykte, hade hjälpt.

**Pergamentrullar låg strödda över den del av hans skrivbord som inte var upptagen av den stora, tomma buren, där hans snövita uggla Hedwig brukade sitta uppflugen.**

Ginny höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jag glömde att de faktiskt lät Hedwig komma ut! Vilka söta mugglare de är."

"Är de inte?" fräste Hermione. "Men jag tror att i längden kan jag inte samtycka. De är mer som djävulens avkomma,"

**På golvet bredvid sängen låg en öppen bok; han hade läst i den innan han somnade kvällen före. **

"Gillar du att läsa, Harry?" frågar Dorea nyfiket.

"Det är helt okej. Hos Dursley gav det mig alltid en chans att komma undan, men jag fick inte chansen så ofta att göra det", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Alla bilderna i boken rörde sig. Män i lysande gulröda klädnader susade in och ut ur bilden på kvastskaft, medan de kastade en röd boll mellan sig.**

"En present från Ron", sade Harry med ett leende och alla som kände Ron väl skakade på huvudet med egna leenden.

"Endast Ron skulle ha gett dig något sådant", sade Fred med ett leende.

"OI!" utbrast Ron och alla brast ut i skratt.

**Harry gick fram till boken, plockade upp den och såg hur en av trollkarlarna gjorde ett fantastiskt mål genom att kasta bollen genom en ring femton meter upp i luften.**

Alla quidditch fan började jubla när de hörde det, Oliver den som ledde allt och jublade högst.

**Sedan slog han igen boken med en smäll. Inte ens quidditch - den bästa sporten i världen enligt Harry -**

"Det är klart det är!" jublade Oliver.

"Jag vet inte, fotboll slår det nog", protesterade Dean och deras närmaste vänner slog en hand för ansiktet.

"Vad menar du med fotboll. Den sporten går ut på att tjugotvå spelar jagar efter en boll och när de väl fått tag i bollen sparkar de i väg den!" protesterar Oliver högt.

"Men det är det fina i det, inga komplicerade regler, alla har sina positioner men de har alla samma mål. Att göra mål, en målvakt som vaktar målet och elva spelar som försöker sätta bollen i motståndarens mål. Det är inget konstigt med det."

"Men Dean", sade Oliver och skakade på huvudet. "Quidditch är så mycket bättre. Det har mer action i sig, det händer mer. Inte en tråkig sekund."

Efter att Oliver yttrat de orden stönade alla deras vänner. Nu var det kört, Dean och Oliver skulle starta en stor diskussion nu om vilken sport som är bäst, och ärligt talat var de alla trötta på det. Hur många gånger tidigare hade de inte hört den diskussionen mellan dem utan att någon av dem lyckats övertyga den andra om att deras sport var bäst.

"Fotboll är så grymt att det inte behöver andra effekter, folk älskar det ändå. Jag menar kom igen, fotboll är världens största sport och fler utövar den än vad folk utövar quidditch." utbrast Dean högt.

"Vilket har en enkel förklaring. De har inte möjligheterna att utöva quidditch. Om vi bara presenterade sporten till dem så skulle de uppenbarligen börja utöva sporten. Jag menar vem vill inte flyga runt på kvastar."

"De flesta. Tro mig Wood, quidditch skulle aldrig bli populärt i mugglarvärlden."

"Var inte löjlig Thomas", sköt Oliver tillbaka med ett aning hånande leende. "Fotboll är som en mindre socialiserad version utav quidditch. Quidditch har utvecklats mer men i grunden är spelet forfarande likadant."

"Mer socialiserad version. Du är verkligen galen och det är därför du inte kan acceptera att fotboll är en mer populär och mer utövad sport."

"Jag galen. Du kan bara inte erkänna att du föredrar quidditch framför fotboll, var en man och erkänn sanningen."

"Erkänna sanningen! Det är du som aldrig har gett fotboll en riktig chans. För du är rädd för att upptäcka att fotboll är en mer spännande och rolig sport."

"Det räcker!" skrek Lavender tillslut. "Jag är trött på den här jäkla diskussionen om ifall quidditch eller fotboll är den bästa sporten. Det spelar ingen roll vad ni tycker för de båda sporterna existerar i två olika världar."

En häpnad tystnad fyllde salen medan de en aning skrämt betraktade Lavender som såg en aning galen ut, en vild blick i hennes ögon och hennes hår stående åt flera håll från att ha dragit i det under Olivers och Deans konversation, om man nu kunde kalla det det.

Eloise harklade sig nervöst. "Um… jag tänker bara ta och fortsätta läsa nu… okej…"

**kunde avleda hans tankar för ögonblicket**

Tonks nickade. "Bra! Låt inget distrahera dig just nu. Försök bara att fokusera på all detaljer medan du fortfarande kan."

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat hjälpa", suckar Hermione. "Det skulle säkert inte ha förhindrat något, men ändå."

"Hur kan quidditch inte…"

"Inte ett ord från dig eller Dean!" fräser Lavender och Oliver håller snabbt upp sina händer i ett tecken att han inte menar något illa.

**Han lade Att flyga med_ Chudley Cannons_ på nattduksbordet, gick fram till fönstret och drog gardinerna åt sidan för att kasta en blick på gatan nedanför.**

"Jag tvivlar att han är på gatan men att kolla är alltid en bra en idé, bara för säkerhets skull", sade Remus medan han en aning oroligt såg på Harry.

**Privet Drive såg ut precis som man kunde vänta sig att en respektabel förortsgata skulle se ut en tidig söndagsmorgon. Alla gardiner var fördragna. **

"Tråkigt", suckar Luna. "Hela stället måste livas upp, kasta färg på husen eller något sådant."

"Vi kan alltid fixa upp stället. Måla huset i skrika färger", föreslår Ginny med ett leende.

"Vänta, jag trodde att vi skulle bränna ner stället och att Luna skulle få tända eld på det", sade Tonks förvirrat.

"Och jag trodde att jag sade att jag inte ville höra ett ord om att tända eld på mugglares hus", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Vilket Sirius och Remus översatte som att du inte ville att vi skulle prata om det framför dig, inte att vi inte fick göra det", sade Hermione med rodnandes kinder.

"Vad sägs som om att vi först målar det i skrika färger och några dagar senare återvänder för att tända eld på det", sade Seamus upphetsat.

**Såvitt Harry kunde urskilja i mörkret fanns det inte en levande varelse inom synhål, inte så mycket som en katt**

"Är alla döda?" frågar en förstaårselev skrämt.

"Nejdå, de sover säkert bara", sade Tjocka munkbrodern med ett leende. "Unge Harry sade trots allt att det var mitt i natten."

"Vad är det med att alla spöken måste kalla mig för unge Harry. Det räcker med bara Harry ärlig talat", muttrade Harry men hans ord försvann i skriken från förstaårseleven som ställt frågan.

"Du ljuger. De är döda. Voldemort dödade dem!" tjöt hon högt medan hon såg sig livrädd runt om sig.

Harry blinkade chockat. "Och mina vänner har mage att kalla mig överdramatisk", mumlar Harry innan han vänder sig mot flickan. "Jag lovar att ingen dog, i alla fall inte av trollkarlar. Alla låg och sov, okej. De sov för det var mitt i natten."

**Och ändå… och ändå… Harry gick rastlöst tillbaka till sängen och satte sig medan han åter lät fingret glida över ärret i pannan. Det var inte smärtan som oroade honom -**

"Ursäkta mig?" sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det fanns viktigare saker att tänka på än min smärta", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Ifall du har ont så är det viktigt", sade Sirius bestämt och Harry log en aning.

**Harry var inte främmande för smärta och skador.**

"Toppen, vi får höra om dina tidigare år igen och skadorna du samlade på dig", stönade Remus.

"Måste vi verkligen gå igenom allt det här?" stönar Tonks. "Vi är redan medvetna om vad som har hänt."

**Han hade förlorat varenda ben i sin högra arm en gång och sedan genomlidit en smärtsam återväxt av alla benen på en enda natt.**

"Jag hade nästan glömt bort allt om Lockman", morrade Sirius.

"Tyvärr har vi andra inte gjort det", fräste Katie.

"Påminn mig om att jag måste leta upp honom och ha en konversation med honom."

"Hotar du att skada en medborgare Black", frågar Umbridge i en framtvingad söt röst, men hennes ögon blängde ilsket på honom.

"Mer som ett löfte, om jag hittar honom det vill säga", sade Sirius iskallt, sekunden efter så smällde Hermione åter till honom löst på baksidan av huvudet.

"Vi har nyss övertygat alla om att du är oskyldig, det finns ingen mening med att ge dem tvivel", sade hon bestämt.

"Jag gav mitt ord på att jag skulle ge mig efter honom om han skadade någon, vilket han gjorde…"

"Det må vara sant Sirius, men han minns inte vad han har gjort, eller inte gjort för den delen", sade Hermione envist. "Är det verkligen rätt att ge dig efter honom då?"

"Var det rätt av honom att stöta på en tolvåring, var det rätt av honom att sno andras ära, var det rätt av honom att…"

"Okej, vi fattar Sirius, och vi är förbannade på honom med. Men du kommer inte ge dig efter honom av tre anledning. Första anledningen; du kommer hamna i problem, andra anledningen är att du troligtvis kommer bli skickad till Azkaban och då lämnar du Harry _ensam_ och tredje anledningen är att du är en god man."

Sirius suckade, han visste att Hermione hade rätt i vad han hade att säga. "Fint, jag kommer inte att jaga efter honom med flit, men jag gör inga löften för ifall jag skulle råka stöta på honom. Nöjd?"

Hermione rynkade på pannan men nickade tillslut godkännande, hon kunde inte kräva något mer än det från honom.

**Samma arm hade blivit genomborrad av en giftig, nästan halvmeterslång huggtand inte långt efteråt.**

"Året därpå attackerade Krumben den armen", tillade Hermione fundersamt.

"Förresten var det inte även den arm som började brinna?" frågar Seamus fundersamt innan han stelnar till, tillsammans med alla andra Gryffindors i femte året. Nästan som på kommando vände de sig alla långsamt med skrämda blickar i sina ansikten medan de betraktade sina professorer.

"Exakt vad Mr Thomas", sade McGonagall i en ogillande, sträng ton medan hennes läppar var tätt hoppressade i ett ogillande sträck, "menar du med att Mr Potters arm började brinna?"

Gruppen såg på varandra och verkade ha ett tyst samtal med sina ögon innan de vände sig emot professorerna igen.

"Vi kan berättar om det är utanför protokollet så att säga", sade Parvati en aning försiktigt.

"Vad menar du med utanför protokollet Miss Patil", sade Sprout en aning irriterat.

"Vad det låter som. Vi berättar om ni lovar att vi inte hamnar i problem, hamnar vi i problem ändå så kommer vi inte dyka upp till straffkommenderingar och ifall vi känner för det går vi till styrelsen", sade Dean med en axelryckning.

"Utanför protokollet då", sade McGonagall misstänksamt, hon var en aning rädd för exakt vad de hade gjort.

"Det var egentligen inget farligt. Vi hade bara en privat fest, och vi tror att någon spetsade våra drinkar… förvånansvärt nog har vi inte lyckats lista ut vem som är ansvarig för det ännu…", sade Lavender fundersamt medan hon snurrade en hårlock runt ett finger.

"Ni blev fulla", sade Mr Weasley en aning besviket.

"Inte frivilligt. Vi visste inte om det förrän det var försent… i alla fall medan vi var påverkade fick någon av oss en briljant ide att vi skulle leka olika lekar, de utvecklades…"

"Utvecklades till vad?" sade Mrs Weasley nervöst och skrämt.

"Inget dåligt…", försäkrade Ron

"Inget dåligt, från vad jag har förstått så slutade det med att Harrys arm började brinna, jag anser personligen att det är något dåligt", sade Sirius.

"Om ni slutar avbryta hela tiden kanske ni faktiskt kan få höra historien", suckar Fay innan hon skakar på huvudet. "Men vi korsade inga gränser när det kommer till relations och sexuella gränser."

"I alla fall", sade Dean och förde tillbaka samtalet på spår. "Lekarna utvecklades och snart var både förtrollningar och trolldrycker inblandade. Lägg till att vi var fulla och ni kan tänka er resultatet."

"När var det här exakt?"

"Förra året i… um, var det november…?" frågar Hermione osäkert.

"Det måste ha varit det, för det var innan julbalen men efter första uppgiften, för miniatyrdraken Harry hade gav oss inspiration minns jag", sade Neville och flera stycken höjde på sina ögonbryn, förvånade över att Neville av alla personer kunde minnas det.

"Blev någon annan skadad?"

"Ingen blev skadad, vi sade bara att min arm, eller ärm rättare sagt, började brinna pågrund av att vi uttalade förtrollningar fel och mixade dem med varandra. Det hela var ganska komiskt morgon därpå faktiskt", försäkrade Harry.

"Även om jag är säker på att husalferna inte var så lyckliga över att behöva städa upp röran", tillade Seamus en aning fundersamt.

"Så vem av er spikade eran dricka?"

"Vi sade ju det!" utbrast Harry. "Vi vet inte. Vi var alla fjorton år, vart skulle vi få alkohol ifrån. Vi tog det inte frivilligt…"

"Så varför kom ni inte till oss?" utbrast McGonagall med en snäsning.

"Ingen blev skadad och vi ville inte avslöja det för någon. Ni skulle sätta stopp för de kvällarna eftersom vi var i flickornas sovsal", sade Hermione med en axelryckning. "Dessutom hade vi inga misstänkta och ingen mådde dåligt dagen därpå. Hedersord."

**Så sent som förra året hade Harry fallit trettio meter ner från en kvast i flygande fart.**

"Ledsen", sade Sirius och ser ursäktande på Harry.

"Vad har du att vara ledsen för. Om jag håller någon ansvarig är det Fudge."

"Mig! Hur vågar du!" fräser Fudge ilsket.

"Det var du som skickade dementorerna efter min gudfar, vilket resulterade i att de även attackerade mig, det var ditt Ministerium som sände honom till Azkaban utan rättegång. Jag har all rätt att hålla dig ansvarig."

**Han var van vid märkliga olyckshändelser och konstiga skador, det gick inte att undvika om man gick på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom **

"Vad menar du med att inte kunna undvika skador om man går på Hogwarts. Det är enkelt", sade Dennis ivrigt.

"Och det kommer från personen som ständigt faller nerför trapporna", retas Colin med ett flin.

"Men det är inget konstigt, jag ramlar i trapporna hemma med!" protesterar Dennis och de flesta brister ut i skratt när de hör det.

"Det där hjälper inte direkt din situation, Dennis", skrattar Colin medan han lekfullt knuffar till sin bror med axeln.

"De flesta människor råkar faktiskt inte ut för så märkliga och konstiga skador som du gör, Harry", tillade Jack ivrigt.

**och dessutom hade en speciell förmåga att dra på sig en massa problem.**

"Däremot kan vi hålla med det där uttalandet", sade Ron skrattandes.

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Du har dragit på dig tillräckligt problem för att räcka en livstid, och vi har fortfarande två och ett halvt år kvar här",

"Jag har ju sagt det, jag letar inte upp trubbel, trubbel hittar mig" protesterar Harry.

"Du behövde inte gå in i skogen", påpekar Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Hagrid sade åt oss att följa spindlarna, vi följde bara en order från en vuxen och en professor dessutom", sade Harry envist.

**Nej, det som oroade Harry var att första gången det hade gjort ont i ärret hade det berott på att Voldemort funnits i närheten… men Voldemort kunde inte vara här nu. Blotta tanken på att Voldemort skulle smyga omkring på Privet Drive var absurd och orimlig…**

"Han var inte där va?" frågar Katie.

"Vill du verkligen förstöra boken?" frågar Harry

"Harry, var Voldemort där?" kräver Katie och när Harry såg hur orolig hon var skakade han bestämt på huvudet.

"Nej, Voldemort var inte där. Hedersord."

**Harry lyssnade på tystnaden omkring sig. Väntade han sig att åhöra knakandet av ett trappsteg eller svischet från en mantel? Han hoppade till då han hörde sin kusin Dudley ge ifrån sig en väldig grymtande snarkning från rummet bredvid. **

Alla i salen skrattade, även om skrattet var en aning nervöst på grund av spänningen från boken.

**Harry skakade av sig de dystra tankarna. Det var löjligt av honom, det fanns ingen annan i huset förutom morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och Dudley, som tydligen fortfarande sov djupt alla tre och drömde lugna och sorglösa drömmar.**

"Inte särskilt länge ifall vi får bestämma", fräste Ginny.

"De kommer dras inför rätta och få vad de förtjänar för vad de gjort", mumlade Remus och Harry såg oroligt på honom, skulle de berätta för alla om vad familjen Dursley gjort, hur de hade behandlat honom.

**Harry tyckte bäst om familjen Dursley när de låg och sov; de var inte mycket till glädje för honom när de var vakna.**

"Och jag gillar dem inte ens när de sover", sade Harry med en fnysning.

**Morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och Dudley var Harrys enda levande släktingar. **

"Du har oss", sade tvillingarna med ett jubel. "Du är vår bror."

Hermione nickade. "Och du har mig. Du har alla runt omkring dig. Är du inte lyckosam att ha så många som bryr sig om dig", sade hon med ett leende.

**De var mugglare (icke-magiska människor), som avskydde och föraktade magi i alla former,**

"Något som tydligen inkluderar dig", muttrade Sirius lågmält.

"Jag är magi.. tja enligt deras uppfattning i alla fall. Varför skulle de inte förakta mig, jag förstörde deras normala livsstil trots allt", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**vilket innebar att Harry var ungefär lika välkommen i deras hem som husröta.**

"Vill du vara välkomnad i deras hus?" frågar Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag skulle vara överlycklig om jag aldrig behövde återvända dit", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**De hade bortförklarat Harrys långa vistelser på Hogwarts under de senaste tre åren genom att tala om för alla att han gick på Sankt Brutus säkerhetsanstalt för hopplöst kriminella pojkar.**

"Vilket är var deras son verkar behöva vara", sade Mrs Weasley i en sträng ton. "Han är tio gånger värre än vad Harry någonsin kommer vara."

Narcissa nickade. "Jag har hört tillräckligt mycket om honom för att veta att han inte är goda nyheter och är alltför lik resten av sin familj."

**De visste mycket väl att Harry, som minderårig trollkarl, inte fick lov att praktisera trolldom utanför Hogwarts, men det hindrade dem inte från att beskylla honom för allt som gick på tok i huset.**

"Min pappa försökte använda det till sin fördel en gång", skrattade en flicka vid namn Kathleen.

"Jag trodde din pappa var en trollkarl och din mamma en mugglare", protesterade Terry förvirrat.

"Oja, pappa gilla att experimentera och lät mig ofta sitta vid sidan av. Gick något snett sade han bara att det var min magi som agerade ut och det inte kunde hjälpas. Att det inte var mitt fel. Mamma listade självklart ut det efter ett tag och var rasande, pappa fick sova på soffan i två veckor", skrattar Kathleen.

**Harry hade aldrig kunnat anförtro sig åt dem eller berätta något som helst om sitt liv i trollkarlsvärlden. Blotta tanken på att berätta för dem när de vaknade att hans ärr gjorde ont och han kände sig rädd för Voldemort var skrattretande.**

"Känner de ens till Voldemort? Jag menar de verkar avsky allt som har med magi att göra och försöka undvika det så mycket som möjligt", sade Bill.

"De försöker undvika det, men jag vet att Petunia åtminstone har en aning om vem Voldemort är och vad han gjort… gör", sade Harry.

"Vi informerade om att Voldemort var ansvarig för James och Lilys död", tillade Dumbledore en aning sorgset.

**Och ändå var det på grund av Voldemort som Harry hade kommit att bo hos familjen Dursley.**

"Yay, vi måste gå igenom allt det här igen", muttrade Harry en aning irriterat. Han hatade att behöva höra om varför och hur han blev föräldralös i varje förbaskade bok.

**Om det inte hade varit för Voldemort, skulle Harry inte haft ett blixtformat ärr i pannan. Om det inte hade varit för Voldemort, skulle Harry fortfarande haft sina föräldrar i livet…**

"Kanske, kanske inte", sade Luna. "Att den natten skedde resulterade i slutet av ett krig, räddade hundratals med andra liv. Hade den natten inte hänt är det inget som garanterar att både dina föräldrar och du hade blivit dödade dagar eller veckor senare. Inte egentligen. Voldemort var påväg att vinna kriget."

"Hur vet du så mycket om det förra kriget", sade Neville en aning förvånat.

"Mamma berättade för mig. Hon sade att jag skulle kunna behöva den kunskapen någon dag."

**Harry var bara ett år gammal den natten då Voldemort - århundradets mäktigaste trollkarl i ondskan tjänst, en trollkarl som stadigt hade vunnit mer och mer makt under loppet av elva år - kom till hans hem och dödade hans far och mor. Sedan hade Voldemort vänt sin trollstav mot Harry.**

Tonks suckade ilsket. "Måste vi verkligen gå igenom allt det här igen."

"Det verkar som om vi inte kommer ifrån det", muttrar Remus. "Den förbaskade författaren vill verkligen påminna oss om vad som var förlorat."

"Se, du tror att jag inte är författaren. Kan vi bara konstatera att jag inte är författaren…"

"Det är dina tankar så vem annars skulle författaren vara, Harry?" frågar Hermione en aning uppgivet.

"Jag vet inte. Era minnen, jag kanske lämnade kvar minnen så folk skulle veta sanningen. Vi vet inte ens om jag lever i framtiden. Så, säg inte att det är jag som har skrivit boken. Jag kan känna att det inte är jag. Jag vet att det inte är jag som har skrivit den. Jag kan inte förklara det men tro mig. Jag skulle aldrig göra det så här personligt."

"Harry har rätt", sade Luna enkelt innan hon vände sig mot Remus. "Anledning till varför boken berättar samma bakgrundshistoria hela tiden är för att påminna oss om vad vi förlorade. Påminna oss om vad vi kan förlora nu, det ger oss en anledning till att förhindra fler onödiga dödsfall. En motivering."

Sirius skakade på huvudet medan han betraktade den blonda flickan. "Definitivt smartare än din mamma", sade han.

"Tack Sirius, men jag är inte säker på att jag håller med", sade Luna och log ett strålande leende mot mannen.

**Han hade uttalat den förbannelse som hade gjort slut på många fullvuxna häxor och trollkarlar under hans skoningslösa väg mot makten - men otroligt nog hade den inte verkat.**

Mr Weasley log, "Det verkar vara det enda bra som kom av den kvällen."

**I stället för att döda den lille pojken hade förbannelsen slagit tillbaka mot Voldemort själv.**

"Och han dog!" utbrast Fudge och Umbridge tillsammans.

"För Merlins skull, gå bara och gift er och klaga om era vanföreställningar för varandra", muttrade Harry lågmält och Ginny pressade en hand för munnen för att dölja sitt skratt.

"Jag vet inte Harry, tänk bara på de stackars små barnen som skulle behöva ha de två som föräldrar", viskade hon tillbaka retsamt och Harry bet sig i läppen för att hålla inne sitt skratt medan han betraktade de två personerna de pratade om.

**Harry överlevde med ett blixtformat jack i pannan som enda minne, och Voldemort hade förvandlats till någonting knappt levande.**

"Jag finner fortfarande det störande", sade Narcissa, "Han är inte död men han är inte levande heller. Det är nästan som om han är fast i mitten."

Sirius rynkade på pannan. "Jag har läst om det. Det är exakt vad det låter som. Jag är säker på att svaret till det finns i biblioteket."

"Biblioteket. Är det verkligen så smart att ha en sådan bok i biblioteket?" frågade Padama en aning förskräckt.

"Ånej, inte skolans bibliotek. Familjen Blacks bibliotek. Allt som har med svartkonster, och jag lovar att vad Voldemort än har gjort så har det med svartkonster att göra, finns någonstans i familjen Blacks bibliotek. Problemet är att det finns hundra tals med böcker, och då har jag inte räknar med dem i valven. Det skulle ta år att gå igenom alla."

**Då han fann att all hans magiska kraft var borta och hans liv nästan var utsläckt tog han till flykten. Det hemliga samfundet av häxor och trollkarlar befriades från den terror de så länge hade levt under, gruppen av anhängare till Voldemort upplöstes, och Harry Potter blev berömd.**

"Vilket han älskar", sade Fred.

"Det är hans favoritdel av att vara en häxa", sade George flinandes.

"Åh håll klaffen", fräser Harry innan han vresigt tilläger, "jag är en trollkarl, inte en häxa!"

"Är du säker, för du verkar ha många humörsvängningar i år", skrattade George innan han svalde nervöst när han såg sin flickväns min. "Öh, det var inget", sade han i en ljus, skrämd röst.

**De kom som en verklig chock för Harry då han på sin elvaårsdag fick veta att han var en trollkarl, och hans förvirring steg när han upptäckte att alla i den dolda trollkarlsvärlden kände till hans namn. När Harry kom till Hogwarts fann han att alla stirrade på honom och viskade om honom vart han än gick. Men nu hade han vant sig vid det.**

"Du vet att stirrandet endast fortsatte för att du gjorde så galna saker", sade Lee glatt och hans leende blev bredare när han såg Harrys min.

**I slutet av sommaren skulle han börja sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts, och han räknade redan dagarna tills han fick ge sig av till slottet igen.**

Harry såg mörkt på boken. "Synd att allt gick åt helvete direkt i början av året."

"Och det var inte ditt fel", sade Sirius i en hård ton.

**Men det var fortfarande två veckor kvar innan han kunde återvända till skolan. Han såg sig missmodigt omkring i rummet, och hans blick föll på födelsedagskorten, som hans båda bästa vänner hade skickat honom i slutet av juli.**

"Klart att vi skickade födelsedagskort till dig", fnös Harry.

Hermione nickade. "Vi skulle inte glömma det."

**Vad skulle de säga om han skrev till dem och berättade att det gjorde ont i hans ärr? Han kunde omedelbart höra Hermione Grangers röst inne i huvudet, gäll och panikslagen.**

"Jag skulle inte låta gäll eller panikslagen", skrek Hermione och blängde på sin vän.

"Verkligen?" frågar Harry skrattandes.

"Sluta skratta, jag låter inte så!" utbrister Hermione, men självklart hjälpte det inte utan istället började bara Harry att skratta ännu mer.

**_"För ditt ärr ont? Harry, det är verkligen allvarligt. Skriv till professor Dumbledore med detsamma! Och jag ska slå upp det i_ Vanliga magiska åkommor och krämpor. _Det kanske står nånting där om ärr som orsakats av förbannelser._"**

Ron brast ut i skratt. "Det är precis vad du skulle säga."

**Ja, det skulle säkert vara Hermiones recept; att genast vända sig till Hogwarts rektor och under tiden slå upp det i en bok.**

"Det är inte ett dåligt råd", sade Kingsley med ett leende. "Du kan alltid hitta svar i en bok så länge du är villig att leta."

Tonks fnös. "Visst, för vi alla är bokormar som du Kings."

**Harry stirrade ut genom fönstret på den bläcksvarta himlen. Han tvivlade verkligen på att en bok kunde hjälpa honom nu. **

Några utav de mer besatta bokälskarna från Ravenclaw blängde ilsket på Harry medan de muttrade om att böcker alltid kunde hjälpa.

"Böcker kan inte alltid hjälpa, de kan möjligtvis ge en tillfällig lösning men de har inte svaren på allt", mumlar Luna och flera av hennes elevhems-kamrater blänger på henne.

**Såvitt han visste var han den enda person som hade överlevt en sådan förbannelse som Voldemorts, och därför var det knappast troligt att hans symptom skulle finnas med i _Vanliga magiska åkommor och krämpor_.**

"Det är sant. Jag skulle faktiskt bli chockad om något sådant stod med om jag ska vara ärlig", sade madam Pomfrey med ett leende.

"Då antar jag att du behöver leta igenom boken då", sade Lee med en snett leende. "Trots allt är det Harrys specialitet att chocka folk, så det borde stå med då om man kollar på hur ofta han gör det omöjliga och chockar folk, även om det bara har med honom att göra och det inte är något han gör."

"Och jag antar att det är dags för dig att göra en undersökning", sköt madam Pomfrey tillbaka med en aning hotande min. "Om du tvivlar min förmåga att komma ihåg fakta, så är det nog även bäst om jag gör en undersökning på dig."

"Um, det är lugnt. Du har säkert rätt", sade Lee snabbt medan han håller upp händerna uppgivet.

**Vad rektor Dumbledore beträffade hade Harry ingen aning om var han tillbringade sommarloven. Han roade sig ett ögonblick med tanken på Dumbledore med det långa, silvervita skägget liggande utsträckt på en strand nånstans, iförd fotsid trollkarlsklädnad och spetsig hatt och i färd med att smörja solkräm på sin långa krokiga näsa.**

Alla, inklusive Dumbledore brast ut i skratt när de föreställde sig det framför sig.

"Jag är rädd att det inte är vad jag gör på sommarloven", sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Verkligen, vad gör du istället?" frågade Ginny en aning nyfiket och ignorerar när hennes mamma väser hennes namn varnande.

"Jag brukar se över jobb som behövs göra inför nästa skolår och sköta mina uppgifter till de titlar jag har."

**Men var Dumbledore än befann sig, var Harry säker på att Hedwig kunde hitta honom. Harrys uggla hade ännu aldrig misslyckats med att avlämna ett brev, inte ens till folk utan fast adress.**

"Det är för att hon är en uggla, det är hennes uppgift", sade McLaggen och himlade med ögonen. "Min uggla kan också klara av det. Det är inget speciellt med det."

"Var glad att Hedwig inte är här och hör dig, jag är inte säker på att Harry skulle kunna stoppa henne från att attackera dig för att förolämpat henne", påpekade Hermione.

"Dessutom, kan din uggla hitta en person i ett annat land, över havet utan någon adress alls eller ens någon aning om i vilket område eller ens land som denna person befinner sig i. För Hedwig kan göra det", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

**Men vad skulle han skriva?**

"Vad sägs som sanningen, om drömmen?" föreslår Katie en aning sarkastiskt.

**_"Käre professor Dumbledore, jag är ledsen att behöva besvära er, men mitt ärr gjorde in i more. Med vänliga hälsningar, Harry Potter."_**

**Till och med inne i huvudet på honom lät orden fåniga. **

"Inget är fånigt när det kommer till sådana saker", sade Dumbledore.

"Så ifall du inte skrev till Dumbledore, vem skrev du till. För du skrev till någon va?" sade Alicia.

"Du får se, men jag tror du godkänner valet", sade Harry med ett leende.

**I stället försökte han föreställa sig hur hans andre bäste vän, Ron Weasley, skulle reagera, och nästan omedelbart såg han Rons långnästa, fräkniga ansikte svävar framför sig med förvirrat uttryck.**

Rons syskon utbytte spända blickar när de hörde den meningen, ivriga för att veta ifall Harry skulle lyckas få till Rons reaktion.

**_"Gör det ont i ditt ärr? Men… men Du-vet-vem kan ju inte vara i närheten av dig nu, eller hur? Jag menar… det skulle du väl veta? Då skulle han väl försöka göra sig av med dig igen, inte sant? Jag vet inte, Harry, såna där förbannelseärr kanske alltid svider lite grann. Jag ska fråga pappa."_**

"Och det det är exakt vad du skulle säga", sade Hermione medan hon skrattade år Ron som rodnade.

**Mr Weasley var en högt kvalificerad trollkarl, som arbetade på Trolldomsministeriets kansli för missbruk av mugglarprodukter, men såvitt Harry visste hade han ingen speciell erfarenhet när det gällde förbannelser.**

"Jag har det", sade Bill ivrigt.

"Du har erfarenhet av förbannelser, men du har ingen erfarenhet av vad Harry lider utav", påpekar Percy och innan han hann säga något mer blev han avbruten.

"Nästan ingen har någon aning om förbannade ärr eftersom ett förbannat ärr oftast är hopkopplat med en död person", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är väldigt trevligt Nymphadora", sade Dorea och skakade på huvudet. "Snälla, fortsätt plocka fram så positiva ord."

Tonks blängde ilsket på sin döda släkting medan hon lågmält muttrade att hennes namn var Tonks.

**Dessutom gillade Harry inte tanken på att hela familjen Weasley skulle få veta att han blivit orolig och rädd efter en så pass kortvarig smärta.**

Sirius suckade tungt, han önskade att Harry inte behövde tänka på sådant, men han kunde inte klandra honom för det. Han kunde mycket väl förstå att man inte vill förstöra sitt sommarlov genom att låta alla i familjen Weasley få veta om hans mardröm, hans smärta och hans rädslor.

**Mrs Weasley skulle oja sig alldeles förskräckligt, värre än Hermione; och Fred och George, de sextonåriga tvillingarna, som var Rons storebröder, kunde tro att Harry höll på att tappa fattningen.**

"Hmm… kanske skulle vi möjligtvis kunna tro att du höll på att tappa fattningen… men inte så troligt…", sade George fundersamt.

"Självklart skulle vi försöka skämta bort det ganska mycket", avbröt Fred med ett litet leende.

"Men vi skulle ändå vara oroliga för dig", avslutade de tillsammans och Harry log mjukt mot dem.

**Familjen Weasley var den familj Harry tyckte bäst om i hela världen. **

Alla i familjen Weasley log lyckligt mot Harry när de hörde det.

"Um… jag vill inte förstöra något, men jag tänker påpeka att ni praktiskt taget är den enda familj han känner till. Jag menar å ena sidan har han Dursley och å andra sidan har han er, familjen Weasley. Ställer man upp det så är det därför ganska uppenbart att ni är den familjen han tycker bäst om i hela världen", sade en Ravenclaw med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag har mött fler familjer än de två!" protesterar Harry högt.

"Har du varit runt de familjerna tillräckligt länge för att kunna avgöra hur de är?" skjuter pojken tillbaka.

"Självklart inte. Dursley ville inte låta mig umgås med dem", sade Harry och himlade med sina ögon.

"Vilket bara stärker min poäng. Du känner inte andra familjer tillräckligt väl för att göra det där ett rättvist uttalande."

"Det är klart att det är ett rättvist uttalande. Det är vad han själv anser!" utbrister Hermione irriterat.

"Dessutom har han mött andra familjer typ… och han har hört hur andra familjer fungerar och han har kunnat observera hur andra familjer fungerar!" tillägger Ron en aning triumferande.

"Anser han fortfarande det?" frågar Engla en aning ointresserat.

"Jag är här. Du kan fråga mig personligen vet du", sade Harry sarkastiskt. "Och självklart är det det."

"Verkligen, jag hade trott att du skulle anse din familj med Black var den bästa", ropade någon lång bort och Harry rynkade på pannan medan han försökte identifiera rösten.

"Okej för det första, på grund utav Ministeriet har vi inte direkt fått någon chans att vara en familj, det innebär självklart inte att jag inte ser honom som familj, för det är han. Men jag har känt familjen Weasley längre och de är toppen. De är en riktig familj, och därför tycker jag bäst om dem i hela världen."

"Och det är ett väldigt bra val ifall ni frågar mig", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Du är inte avundsjuk?" frågar Engla en aning hånande.

"Avundsjuk på vad?" frågar Sirius en aning förvirrat. "Jag är tacksam för att de tog in Harry och lät honom stanna hos dem på loven. Jag förstår mycket väl varför Harry gillar dem så mycket och jag är glad att de fanns där när jag själv inte kunde det."

"Så du är helt okej med det", sade Engla i en pressande misstrogen ton.

"Allt jag har velat är att Harry ska vara lycklig och säker, den tanken höll mig vid förnuft i Azkaban. Ron och hans familj har sett till att Harry är det, så ja jag är helt okej med det."

"För att vara rättvis har Harry inte varit helt säker, hans första tur med flampulvret, den flygande bilen…" sade Charlie en aning missbelåtet.

"Ingen kan vara helt säker, men din familj gjorde vad ni kunde för att hjälpa Harry", sade Tonks fundersamt. "Så jag tror inte att Sirius riktigt bryr sig om det på det sättet.

**Han hoppades att de snart skulle bjuda honom att komma och bo hos dem (Ron hade nämnt någonting om världsmästerskapen i quidditch), och Harry ville inte få sitt besök förstört av ängsliga frågor om hans ärr.**

"Jag kan förstå det", sade Mr Weasley med en suck. "Men jag hoppas att du kontaktade någon", sade han sedan med en menande blick på Sirius och Harry log.

**Harry pressade knogarna mot pannan. Vad han just nu längtade efter mest av allt (och det kändes skamligt att erkänna det för sig själv) var någon som kunde vara i hans föräldrars ställe; en vuxen trollkarl som han kunde fråga till råds utan att känna sig dum, någon som tyckte om honom **

Sirius flämtade. "Känn aldrig skam över något sådant Harry! Det är bara naturligt att vilja det, för sjutton, alla ska kunna ha någon sådan vare sig det är förälder eller någon annan."

"Tack Sirius, jag ska försöka komma ihåg det", sade Harry lågt med ett litet leende.

**och som hade erfarenhet av svart magi.**

"Jag har erfarenhet av det så det är bara att kontakta mig så fort du har någon fråga och jag kommer troligtvis kunna svara."

"Arrestera honom!" skrek Umbridge och flera stycken suckade uppgivet, väldigt trötta på henne teatraliska uppförande. "Han erkände. Han håller på med svartkost. Han jobbar för Du-vet-vem!"

"Jag trodde du hävdade att Voldemort var död", sade Sirius högt i en road ton men Umbridge ignorerade honom bara.

"Han är ond. Han tänker döda oss alla. Stoppa honom någon", fortsatte hon att skrika och tvillingarna viskade sarkastiskt till varandra att hon tappat förståndet tillslut, vilket Ginny svarade på med frågan om vilket förstånd. "Han lär upp Potter, han tänker göra honom till en ny mörkrets herre… de experimenterar med svart magi…"

"För Merlins skull, gör någon glad och sköt dina egna affärer", fräste Sirius och han hade förlorat sin roade ton. "Jag börjar verkligen bli less på dig Umbridge. Och jag varnar dig från att sprida lögner om _min_ gudson, för jag garantera att jag inte kommer kunna hållas ansvarig för mina handlingar om du inte lämnar Harry ifred och slutar försöka få alla att hata honom."

"Du erkände att du håller på med svart magi!"

"Jag erkände att jag har erfarenhet av det. Är det verkligen så överraskande, jag är Lord Black, jag uppfostrades till att bli Lord Black. Alla vet att familjen Black alltid har varit en mörk än, så det faktum att jag har erfarenhet av svart magi är inte så förvånande."

"Hur kan vi veta att du inte har använt det", frågade Fudge misstänksamt.

"Jag har aldrig använt svart magi mot någon levande varelse, lärde mina föräldrar och deras syskon mig hur jag använder det, ja det gjorde de. Men jag hatade det alltid. Varför tror ni att jag var så ivrig att hamna i Gryffindor istället för Slytherin."

"Jag kan personligen intyga att det han säger är sant, medan Walburga och Orion försökte göra honom till den perfekta arvtagaren för huset Black så gjorde Sirius nästan allt han kunde för att bete sig tvärtom. Ni kan fråga vem som helst i familjen, Sirius har alltid varit det svarta fåret", sade Narcissa med ett litet leende och en spänd tystnad fyllde salen innan Remus vände sig emot Harry.

"Får du inte tag i Sirius så kan du alltid annars kontakta mig," sade Remus med ett vänligt leende.

"Och innan du säger något så har Remus erfarenhet av svart magi eftersom han är professor i försvar mot svartkonster, han måste veta saker om det för att kunna lära ut ordentligt. På toppen av det kämpade han i ett krig", sade Tonks kallt medan hon blängde på Umbridge. Hon, som Sirius och säkert alla andra, började bli riktigt trött på hennes attityd. Speciellt med hur hon hela tiden försökte sätta Harry, Sirius och Remus i problem.

**Och så med ens kom lösningen. Den var så enkel och självklart att han var förvånad över att han inte hade tänkt på den tidigare - _Sirius_.**

"Det är inte konstigt, du träffade honom för bara några veckor sen", påpekar Oliver med ett leende.

"Och du har rätt, jag gillar definitivt valet av vem du skrev till", sade Alicia med ett eget leende.

"Jag har undrat över det. Hur kan ni acceptera mig så lätt, jag menar fram tills idag så trodde ni att jag var en dödsätare och orsaken till att James och Lily dog. Ni känner mig inte ens, hur kan ni vara så lugna med att…"

"Att du bryr dig om Harry?" avbryter Oliver och Sirius rycker på axlarna.

"Jag förstår det bara inte", sade han tillslut.

"Vi ska inte ljuga, en av de större anledningarna för att vi kan acceptera dig så lätt är för att vi började lära känna dig som Sirius Addison, inte som Sirius Black. Du hade inget rykte utan det enda vi hade att döma dig efter var dina handlingar, eller rättare sagt ord", sade Angelina vänligt.

"Dessutom är det väldigt uppenbart har mycket du bryr dig om Harry, och att du är villig att gå så långt som än krävs för att hålla honom säker och lycklig", tillade Katie. "Vi vet att du inte kommer skada Harry, vi vet hur mycket du älskar honom för det hörs när du pratar och du har redan räddat honom en gång, så därför accepterar vi dig."

**Harry hoppade upp från sängen, skyndade sig fram till skrivbordet och satte sig ner. Han tog ett stycke pergament, doppade sin örnfjäderpenna i bläck och skrev _Käre Sirius_. Sedan gjorde han uppehåll för att fundera på hur han bäst skulle formulera sitt problem, fortfarande förvånad över att han inte genast hade tänkt på Sirius.**

"Sirius är oftast min sista tanke med", sade Remus i en retandes ton, "så känn dig inte dålig för att du inte tänkte på honom tidigare."

Narcissa skrattade. "Samma här, ledsen Sirius."

"Varför jag saknade det här har jag ingen aning", muttrar Sirius för sig själv och skakar på huvudet med ett leende.

**Men det kanske inte var så konstigt ändå, eftersom det bara var två månader sedan han hade fått veta att Sirius var hans gudfar.**

"Men det stämmer inte, du fick veta att han var din gudfar runt jul", protesterade Luna en aning förvirrat.

"Det är sant, men jag fick veta på hela sanningen två månader innan den tidpunkten, så jag tror att det är det boken menar. Det var även då som jag faktist träffade honom som du vet", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Det fanns en enkel förklaring till att Sirius dittills hade lyst med sin totala frånvaro i Harrys liv -**

Sirius log bittert vid påminnelsen om exakt hur mycket han hade missat av Harrys liv. Allt pågrund av hans egen dåraktighet, för att han inte tänkte igenom saker. Om han bara hade varit lite smartare så hade han inte behövt hamna i Azkaban, Harry hade inte behövt växa upp hos Dursley, oälskad och rädd för sitt liv… Sirius såg förvånat ner på sin gudson som hade förflyttat bytt plats med Hermione, igen, så att han åter igen satt bredvid honom och gett honom en kram med Hermione bredvid sig och Ron på andra sidan av henne med Ginny och Luna framför deras fötter.

**Sirius hade suttit fängslad i Azkaban, det skräckinjagande trollkarlsfängelset, bevakat av varelser som kallades Dementorer. Dementorerna var blinda, ondskefulla väsen, som sög själen ur sina offer. De hade kommit för att söka efter Sirius på Hogwarts efter hans flykt från fängelset.**

Sirius grimaserade. "Det där är en av de vidrigaste förklaringarna för dementorer jag har hört, men även den mest ackurata beskrivningen."

"Förhoppningsvis så kommer vi inte behöva höra om dem mer. Det är inte som om Harry har träffat dem någon mer gång", sade Angelina en aning lättat. Harry, Hermione och Weasley barnen som gick i skolan utbytte dock en lång blick med varandra medan de alla tänkte på att han hade stött på dem igen.

**Men Sirius var oskyldig.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta hur de kunde sända till dig Azkaban utan en rättegång", sade madam Bones och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker det är värre att de släppte information till Daily Prophet om att de har haft en rättegång och han blev dömd där", sade Remus med en mörk blick.

"Jag ska se till att kolla upp det och se vilka som var ansvariga för det", lovade madam Bones med rynkad pannan medan hon skrev ner det.

**De mord han hade blivit dömd för hade i själva verket begåtts av Slingersvans, Voldemorts tjänare, som antogs vara död.**

"För han är en patetisk liten bitch utan ryggrad", muttrade Bill.

"Förolämpa inte hundar genom att jämföra dem med honom", sade Ginny en aning varande utan att se på sin äldsta bror.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione visste emellertid bättre. De hade stått ansikte mot ansikte med Slingersvans året innan på Hogwarts, men det var bara professor Dumbledore som trodde på deras berättelse.**

"Ja, men snart kommer hela trollkarlsvärlden veta sanningen", sade Parvati med ett leende, glad att hennes pappa skulle kunna hjälpa.

**Under en lycklig timma hade Harry trott att han äntligen skulle få lämna familjen Dursley, för Sirius hade erbjudit honom ett hem hos sig så snart han fick sitt namn rentvått.**

"Det kanske tog två år, men nu kommer det åtminstone att hända", sade Alicia med ett leende.

**Men Harrys förhoppningar grusades - Slingersvans slapp undan innan de hann föra honom till Trolldomsministeriet, och Sirius blev tvungen att fly för sitt liv.**

"Något jag inte hade klarat utan er hjälp", sade Sirius tacksamt.

"På ett sätt så är det tack vare Malfoy varför du lyckades fly så som du gjorde", sade Harry med ett retsamt leende. "Om han inte gått emot Hagrids instruktioner och inte blivit skadad av Vingfåle så hade Lucius Malfoy aldrig sett till att Vingfåle dömdes till döden och du hade inte kunnat fly på honom."

Sirius log och skakade på huvudet åt Harrys förklaring.

**Harry hjälpte honom att undkomma på ryggen av en hippogriff som hette Vingfåle, och sedan dess hade Sirius varit på flykt. Det hem som Harry kunde ha fått, om inte Slingersvans hade lyckats smita undan, hade varit i hans tankar hela sommaren.**

"Oroa dig inte Harry, du kommer få det så nu. Jag kan lämna det där förbaskade huset och vi flyttar till landsbygden i närheten av familjen Weasley och Luna."

"Jag är inte säker på att det är en så bra idé Sirius", sade Dumbledore en aning tveksamt.

"Jag kommer inte stanna i huset om du tror det, dessutom vet jag hur man ser till att huset är säkert så att ingen kan ta sig in utan tillåtelse", sade Sirius och blängde en aning hotande på Dumbledore, utmanade honom till att försöka stoppa honom.

**Det hade varit dubbelt så svårt att återvända till familjen Dursley då han visste hur nära han varit att slippa dem för alltid. Men Sirius hade trots det visat sig vara till hjälp för Harry, även om han inte kunde vara hos honom.**

"Exakt hur har han kunnat hjälpa dig, Harry?" frågar Remus roat, han hade en väldigt bra gissning.

"Jag gjorde ingenting. Jag nämnde bara hans namn och att han var min gudfar och plötsligt så ignorerade de det mesta av vad jag gjorde."

**Det var Sirius förtjänst att Harry nu hade alla sina skolsaker här i sitt rum.**

Sirius log belåtet, lycklig över att trots han inte kunde vara där kroppsligt så kunde han fortfarande hjälpa sin gudson.

**Familjen Dursley hade aldrig tillåtit det förut. Deras önskan att göra honom så olycklig som möjligt blandad med deras skräck för hans magiska krafter hade fått dem att låsa in hans skolkoffert i skrubben under trappan.**

"Den rädslan fick dem också att låsa in dig i skrubben under trappan", muttrade Lee ilsket.

**Det hade de gjort varenda sommar fram till nu. Men deras inställning ändrades då de fick veta att Harry hade en farlig mördare till gudfar - Harry glömde praktiskt nog att tala omför dem att Sirius var oskyldig.**

Alla brast ut i skratt när de hörde det, de ansåg alla att Dursley förtjänade det.

"Jag älskar din attityd Harry, du är så lömsk", skrattade Charlus.

"Otroligt, din släkt är helt otroligt. Urcool", sade Lee medan han imponerat skakade på huvudet, hans tidigare tanke bortglömd.

**Harry hade fått två brev från Sirius sedan han kommit tillbaka till Privet Drive. **

"Bara två?" frågar Ginny en aning överraskat.

"Jag skulle ha skickat mer,men jag ville inte att någon skulle bli misstänksam", erkände Sirius,

**Inte per ugglepost (vilket var det vanliga i trollkarlsvärlden), utan leverade av stora, färggranna, tropiska fåglar. **

Remus började skratta. "Du ville inte att någon skulle bli misstänksam? De där fåglarna skrek säkert normalitet."

**Hedwig hade inte gillat de pråliga inkräktarna; högst motvilligt lät hon dem dricka ur sitt vattentråg innan de flög i väg igen.**

Ginny skrattade när hon hörde det. "Hedwig är verkligen snobbig ibland."

"Jag skulle inte vilja ha det på något annat sätt", sade Harry med ett leende. "Hedwig är perfekt."

"Perfekt med ilskeproblem", mumlade Dean lågt, men inte tillräckligt låg för att det skulle undgå Harrys öron.

"Hon ser bara efter mig. Det är inget fel med det", sade Harry och rynkade på pannan en aning.

**Harry däremot hade tyckt om dem. De fick honom att tänka på palmer och vit sand, och han hoppades att Sirius hade det bra, var han än befann sig (Sirius avslöjade aldrig det för den händelse att breven skulle upptäckas).**

"Ifall jag känner Sirius rätt så levde han livet", sade Charlus och himlade med ögonen.

Tonks nickade. "Sirius har kul i princip vart han än går."

"Så det är inte bara jag som kan föreställa mig honom liggandes på en strand någonstans medan Ministeriet letar efter honom?" frågar Narcissa roat och Sirius log självsäkert mot henne.

**Harry hade svårt att föreställa sig att Dementorerna kunde överleva en längre vistelse i strålande tropiksol; det var kanske därför som Sirius hade gett sig av söderut.**

"Vi brukade åka till stränderna i Spanien när vi växte upp", sade Narcissa med ett leende. "Sirius hade det alltid roligast av alla."

Sirius skrattade. "Jag minns de resorna! Bella brukade alltid skapa en stor scen och Andi och Cissy blev alltid på något sätt inblandade…"

"Vadå Andi och jag? Jag har för mig att du var inblandad nästan varje gång", protesterar Narcissa.

"Ja, men jag var rebellen i familjen. Det förväntades av mig. Du och dina systrar var menade att vara de perfekta döttrarna", påpekade Sirius med ett leende.

"Jag tror inte att det finns någon perfektion i våran familj", skrattade Tonks.

"Vad pratar du om? Du kan inte komma närmare perfektion än vad jag är."

"Fortsätt intala dig själv det, Sirius", sade Remus i en retandes ton medan alla andra i salen skrattade åt kusinernas konversation.

**Sirius brev låg nu gömda under den högst användbara lösa golvbrädan under Harrys säng. De var skrivna i munter ton, och i båda breven uppmanade Sirius Harry att skicka bud efter honom om han någon gång behövde hjälp. **

Mrs Weasley nickade godkännande. "Bra, du behöver veta att det finns vuxna som inte kommer ljuga för dig eller bryta sina löften."

"Jag önskar att du hade skickat bud efter Sirius och fått honom att dyka upp på Privet Drive. Det skulle ha varit otroligt", sade Ginny skrattandes.

"Jag är säker på att Vernon hade varit överlycklig över att träffa mig igen", sade Sirius med ett aning hånande leende.

**Ja, nu behövde han det sannerligen… Ljuset från Harrys lampa blev svagare i takt med att det kalla gråa ljuset som föregår soluppgången långsamt spred sig i rummet. Till sist, när solen hade gått upp och väggarna i hans rum hade fått en gyllene färgton, och han hörde att morbror Vernon och moster Petunia började röra på sig inne i sitt sovrum,**

"Och vad var klockan då?" frågar Ron nyfiket

"Sex, sju på morgonen", sade Harry en aning osäkert.

"Det tog dig tre timmar att skriva brevet!" sade Hermione ogillande.

"Det är vad du oroar dig för. Inte det faktum att han varit vaken i cirka fem timmar och troligtvis kommer vara vaken hela dagen dessutom", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

**röjde Harry skrivbordet rent från hopknycklade pergamentstycken och läste igenom sitt färdiga brev ännu en gång.**

"Se till att du berättar om drömmen", sade Ron och Harry log en aning fåraktigt.

**_Käre Sirius!_**

**_Tack för ditt sista brev. Den där fågeln var jättestor och kunde nästan inte ta sig in genom mitt fönster._**

"Nej, du försökte definitivt inte dra till uppmärksamhet till dig", sade Remus sarkastiskt.

"Ledsen för att jag hade svårt att få tag i en riktig uggla, jag menar de finns ju runt varje hörn, speciellt när man är jagad av hela Storbritannien", sköt Sirius tillbaka.

**_Här är allt ungefär som det brukar. Dudleys bantning går inte särskilt bra._**

"Så de satte äntligen pojken på en diet", sade madam Pomfrey med ett aning roat leende.

"Ja, skolsystern på hans skola sade bokstavligen till min moster och morbror att sätta honom på en."

"Bra, jag ogillar honom men det var inte särskilt bra för honom", sade madam Pince och skakade på huvudet.

**_Min moster upptäckt att han smugglade in syltmunkar på sitt rum i går. De sa åt honom att de måste dra in hans fickpengar om han fortsätter göra sådana saker,_**

"Äntligen lite disciplin", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Allt för synd att det endast hände pågrund av ett ultimatum", muttrade Dorea.

**_och det gjorde honom så rasande att han slängde ut sin Playstation genom fönstret._**

"Um, två saker. Hur ska Sirius kunna veta vad det är, för det andra; varför skulle han göra det?"

"Jag förklarar vad det är i nästa mening Lav så du kommer förstå då, och anledning till varför han gjorde det är för att han inte tänker", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

**_Det är en sådan där datorgrej som man kan spela spel på._**

"Det där är din fantastiska förklaring", sade Fay misstroget.

"Sirius visste redan var en dator vad och jag ansåg inte att det var så viktigt att gå in på detaljer."

**_Ganska idiotiskt av honom faktiskt, för nu har inte ens sitt Mega-stymping III som kan avleda hans tankar från mat. Jag har det bra, och det beror mest på att Dursleys är livrädda för att du ska dyka upp och förvandla dem allesammans till fladdermöss, om jag ber dig om det._**

"_Och jag hade gjort det ifall jag hade vetat vad de fick dig att genomlida_", tänkte Sirius mörkt.

"Jag har tänkt på en sak. Hur kommer de sig att de är så rädda för dig Sirius", sade Harry en aning förvirrat. "Jag menar de verkade mer rädda när de fick veta ditt namn, i alla fall Vernon, än när jag sade att du var en förrymd mördare…"

"Jag har träffat honom", sade Sirius flinandes. "Jag är rädd att jag inte gjorde det bästa intrycket på honom dock", fortsatte han och Remus pressade ihop sina läppar för att inte brista ut i skratt.

"Du har träffat honom. När då? Varför!" utbrast Ron förvånat.

"Lily brukade bjuda hem Jasmine till sig och efter hon började dejta James bjöd hon även med honom hem på loven. Eftersom jag dejta Jasmine fick även jag tillåtelse att följa med", förklarad Sirius med ett litet leende. "Petunia hade tagit med sig Vernon eftersom de var förlovade. Lång historia kort så blev det ett stort argument vid middagsbordet som sluta med att Lily, James, Jasmine, Petunia och Vernon lämnade middagen och mig, Sarah och Rickard själva där. Jag bad om ursäkt till dem innan jag gav mig efter Vernon och hotade honom med att han skulle ångra sig om han någonsin förolämpade Lily, eller James för den delen men mest Lily, igen."

"Du hotade Vernon!" sade Harry förbluffat och Sirius nickade.

"Jag gillade inte hur Petunia eller han behandlade Lily, som om hon var inkompetent eller värd mindre för att hon var en häxa… det var faktiskt värre när Vernon förolämpade henne för han visste inte ens om att hon var en häxa. Han dömde henne bara."

"Det låter som Vernon", muttrade Harry. "Jag antar att det här mötet är anledning till varför Petunia hade pappa så mycket också."

"Antagligen", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Det hjälpte inte att hon var avundsjuk."

"På vad?" frågar Hermione en aning tveksamt innan Harry hann säga något.

"Enligt Lily var en av anledningarna till att Petunia började dejta Vernon för att han var förmögen", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"När Lily tog hem Jasmine och James och avslöjade att de var av nobelt blod så att säga och väldigt förmögna blev Petunia väldigt avundsjuk. Kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på James skulle bli Lord över familjen Potter, en inflytelserik familj. Situationen hjälpte självklart inte när de även avslöjade att Sirius hade samma position i samhället", sade Remus med ett litet leende. "Plötsligt var Lily ihop med en inflytelserik, rik man, bästa vän med den mannens syster och även vän med en annan rik och inflytelserik person. Lily brydde sig självklart aldrig om det, men det stoppade inte Petunias avundssjuka från vad jag har förstått."

**_Fast det hände någonting konstigt i morse. Mitt ärr började göra ont igen. Förra gången det hände var när Voldemort befann sig på Hogwarts._**

"Du har ingen aning om hur mycket den meningen skrämde mig, Harry", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Skrämde dig? Varför då?" sade Harry förvirrat och Sirius ser sorgset på Harry medan han förbannar Dursley för att få Harry att ha en så låg bild av sig själv och vad han betydde för folk.

"Därför att jag inte hade haft någon aning om att Voldemort befunnit sig på Hogwarts, och jag visste att ifall han var där så innebar det att ni två hade mött varandra. Vilket i sin tur innebär att han måste ha försökt att döda dig. Det skrämde mig mer än något annat",

"Men varför? Du visste att jag levde och mådde bra", sade Harry protesterande.

Sirius suckade tungt. "Det betyder inte att jag inte oroa mig. Jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka på vilka faror du befunnit dig i. Det var meningen att du skulle vara säker, inte möta Voldemort. Bara för att något redan har hänt betyder det inte att jag kommer oroa mig för det, jag kommer alltid oroa mig för dig."

"Åh, jag borde inte ha nämnt det i brevet då", sade Harry lågt.

"Jag oroar mig hellre över något som har hänt än att vara omedveten om vilka faror du har befunnit dig i, Harry", suckade Sirius.

**_Men jag kan inte tro att han skulle vara i närheten av mig nu. Det kan han väl inte vara? Vet du om det är normalt att ett förbannelseärr gör ont många år efter att man fått det?_**

"Tyvärr har jag inget svar på det, inget ordentligt åtminstone. Men det är logiskt att det skulle göra ont med tanke på vilken förbannelse som är ansvarig för det", sade Sirius och Harry grimaserade.

**_Jag skickar det här brevet med Hedwig så snart hon kommer tillbaka. Hon är ute på jakt för närvarande. Hälsa Vingfåle från mig._**

**_Harry_**

"Jag är med Hermione, det där brevet tog seriöst tre, fyra timmar att skriva!" sade Daphne misstroget.

"Jag var inte säker på vad jag skulle ta med och skrev flera olika versioner."

**Ja, tänkte Harry, det såg ju bra ut. Det fanns ingen anledning att berätta om drömmen.**

"Jag ser flera anledningar till varför du skulle berätta om drömmen", sade Remus.

"Jag visste att Sirius bara skulle oroa sig mer och troligtvis återvända hit, men tydligen spelade det ingen roll", sade Harry torrt medan han betraktade sin gudfar.

"Är det så konstigt att han skulle återvända. Varje förälder skulle göra det om det ens bara en tillstymmelse till chans att deras barn kan vara i trubbel", sade Luna glatt.

**Han ville ju inte att det skulle verka som om han var alltför orolig.**

Sirius suckade. "Jag önskar att du hade berättat för mig, du behöver inte oroa dig för att låta svag inför mig. Jag vet att du är allt utan det."

**Han vek ihop pergamentet och lade det åt sidan på skrivbordet, så att det var klart när Hedwig kom tillbaka.**

"Bra, hon behöver sträcka på vingarna så ofta som möjligt", sade Hagrid med ett leende.

Charlie nickade. "Du vet aldrig med de skitstövlarna, de kanske bestämmer sig för att låsa in henne igen. Bäst att hålla henne utomhus så ofta som möjligt."

**Sedan reste han sig upp, sträckte på sig och öppnade klädskåpet igen. Utan att kasta en endaste blick på sin spegelbild började han klä på sig och gick därefter ner till frukosten.**

"Och det är slutet på det här kapitlet. Ett ganska tråkigt ett ifall ni frågar mig", Eloise medan hon stängde boken. "Jag menar, det upprepade i princip bara information som vi redan visste."

"Jag tror inte att nästa är så spännande det heller", sade Harry erkännande. "Ifall jag har rätt så kommer inte så mycket att hända… möjligtvis en roande händelse."

Fred, George och Ron brast ut i skratt när de insåg vad Harry syftade på, och de var ivriga på att faktiskt få se det genom Harrys ögon istället för att bara ha förutsett, eller hört om, vad som hänt.

* * *

AN: Jag har tre saker att säga:

Jag ber om ursäkt för ifall den korta informationen jag gav om fotboll inte stämmer under Olivers och Deans argument. Jag kan nästan inget om fotboll och jag skämtar inte när jag säger att jag kan mer om Quidditch-regler än vad jag gör om fotbollsregler.

2\. Nästa kapitlet kan dröja ett tag även det, jag känner (just i det här ögonblicket åtminstone) att jag behöver en liten paus, det innebär inte att jag kommer försvinna. Bara att det säkert dröjer en månad innan jag lägger upp nästa kapitel i maj.

3\. För er som inte är medvetna om det så har jag lagt upp en fanfic som heter "Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU" där jag har utforskat vad som hade hänt om Sirius inte hade lyckats fly efter han räddat Harry när de läste om när han blev biten av basilisken.

För er som undrar så kommer jag att lägga upp ett kapitel till så fort som jag har listat ut exakt vad som ska hända. Detta innebär inte att jag kommer ta en paus från det här projektet om ni oroar er för det, utan jag kommer skriva det vid sidan om samtidigt som jag skriver den här. Jag vet inte när nästa, och sista, kapitlet kommer men för tillfället står kapitlet under "Complete" även om det kommer ett till kapitel.


	3. En inbjudan

**Gryffindor01**: Tack så hemskt mycket. Jag är glad att du gillar min fic så mycket. Vad kul att du själv brukar skriva ner egna idéer på hur de skulle reagera, och jag tycker att om du har sådana idéer så borde du försöka att skriva din egen fic. Men jag kan förstå varför du inte skulle orka. Men det är inget som säger att du måste skriva hela boken. Jag vet att det finns en del som endast väljer att skriva de viktigaste kapitlen i varje bok, eller att bara låta dem läsa slutet på boken. Så du kan ju alltid prova det om du har idéer men inte har tid att lägga så mycket energi och tid på att skriva alla sju böcker. Men jag är glad att du åtminstone gillar min så mycket och anser att det är som att läsa böckerna för första gången igen. Förhoppningsvis kommer det här kapitlet ut den här helgen (det är fredag, första maj just nu).

Ja, de kommer att läsa femte, sjätte och sjunde boken. Jag har inte riktigt tänkt ut de mindre detaljerna om hur det kommer fungera. Anledningen till att jag började skriva det här var för att jag ville förändra deras framtid. Jag vill att vissa karaktär som dör i de tre sista böckerna ska överleva. Så när jag väl kommer till femte boken runt jul så kommer det att bli lite mer utmanande eftersom de redan där börjar läsa om framtiden. Efter att jag har skrivit klart alla böckerna så kommer jag skriva en fic där de försöker att avsluta kriget innan för många dör, där de försöker rädda de som dör. Och ja, det kommer bli en riktig utmaning men jag ser fram emot det. Jag kanske inte har minskat din förvirring alls nu utan ökat den istället, men kort sagt så är det meningen att det ska försöka ändra storyn i slutändan, om de lyckas eller inte har jag inte får vi se senare.  
Jag hoppas att det här kapitlet levde upp till förväntningarna när du var så ivrig på att läsa det.  
När det gäller ifall tvillingarna kommer göra något upptåg/spratt tillsammans med trion och marodörerna så är svaret ja. Så fort jag kommer på någon bra idé till det vill säga, jag har några idéer som snurrar i huvudet men ingen av dem känns riktig rätt. Så vi får se när det dyker upp.  
Oroa dig inte, jag gillar måna frågor och jag hoppas att jag lyckades ge dig ett ordentligt svar på dem. Ha det jättebra du.  
-Lea

**Ngon**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Du är inte den enda som skulle vilja se dem måla om och sedan bränna upp Privet Drive. Men jag är glad att du fann de kommentarerna så roande.

**Lily Luna Potter02**: Tack så mycket för att du tog dig tid att ta dig tid att skriva en kommentar till min fic :D Och oroa dig inte över att det var ett tag sen du läste kapitlet. Du kunde om du velat bara ha sagt Bra kapitel och inget mer.  
Okej, jag själv blev lite förvirrad när jag läste din kommentar. Vilken del var det du undrade om Sirius bara låtsades att han inte förstod. Jag läste igenom kapitlet igen men jag kunde inte hitta något som direkt stack ut bortsett från scenen där de diskuterade Lockman, var det det som du menade. Det känns lite som om det inte är det, men jag är osäker. Ledsen för att jag inte kunde ge dig ett bättre svar. Men du kan ha rätt i att han bara retades med dem därför att han tycker att det är underhållande, han är en sådan person helt enkelt. Jag antar att du får avgöra själv tills jag inser vilken del du menade och kan konfirmera eller förneka din teori.  
Quidditch är en bättre sport än fotboll. Slut på diskussionen, och säg inget till min släkt. De kommer mörda mig om de hörde mig dissa fotboll så, okej kanske inte. Men de skulle bli väldigt upprörda och starta ett bråk som senare kommer övergå till något helt annat. Min släkt är helgalen.  
Jag är glad att du gillade min Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU. Ja, jag kände för att skriva något sorgligt men jag är glad att du tyckte att den är fin.  
Vänta, vad är den roande händelsen. Urg, jag är så förvirrad nu igen, och jag är alldeles för trött just nu för att åter igen leta igenom hela kapitlet för att bli icke-förvirrad. Jag tänker dra till med en gissning och säga när Harrys arm började brinna och diskussionen om det.  
Jag håller själv med Lee (förvånande, det är jag som skriver hans kommentar… men å andra sidan håller jag inte med det som Umbridge säger/tänker… så det kanske är förvånande trots allt). Harrys släkt är cool. Jag menar tre marodörer, Dorea Black som verkar vara en badass, Lily Potter som vi vet är otrolig… det tar aldrig riktigt slut.

**Cjutiepaj**: Tack så mycket och jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet lika mycket. Jag längtar också tills de kommer till Hogwarts. Det är då som saker börjar hända.  
Nej, jag var faktiskt inte medveten om att vad Harry ser i Mörd-spegeln ändras efter hans sjätte år. Vart läste du det? Och har du någon link till det? Jag blev väldigt nyfiken nu. Och jag kan också föreställa mig att det skulle ändras tillbaka efter kriget, och självklart skulle Sirius vara med då. Fast i min värld så skulle även Remus och Jasmine vara med eftersom jag skrev om det. Okej jag sökte lite på internet och jag hittade det, typ. Jag kan inte fatta att jag inte vetat om det tidigare. Det verkar så uppenbart att Harry skulle önska att Voldemort var besegrad och död eftersom han annars aldrig skulle få en framtid annars. Men ja, som du tror jag att det ändras tilllbaka till vad han såg från början efter han besegrat Voldemort. Möjligtvis med Ginny vid sin sida som sin fru.

**Aveline**: Hej Aveline. Jo, det hade varit roligt ifall Harry hade exploderat och gett Umbridge en utskällning, men oroa dig inte det kommer komma fler chanser där Harry kan skälla ut henne. Jag har ett stort bråk planerat någon gång under boken.  
Jag kommer troligtvis ta med en liten scen där Harry och hans familj/vänner kastar färg på familjen Dursleys hur. Ifall det blir inom Hogwarts läser HP: eller inom en egen fanfic vid sidan av. Vi får se, men det kommer troligtvis dyka upp någon gång.  
Jag skulle också älska att vara på en Gryffindor fest. Jag personligen är lite av en blandning av Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Jag är väldigt smart (enligt andra, jag själv är inte lika säker, men det är en annan diskussion), jag är vetgirig, pluggar väldigt mycket, är kreativ (om jag får säga det själv). Men samtidigt är jag modig, djärv, inte rädd för att tala upp, konfronterar mina rädslor, backar inte undan från svåra uppgifter/utmaningar och offrar mycket för att hjälpa andra. Och enligt Pottermore är jag en Gryffindor. Ofta så identifierar jag mig själv med Luna faktiskt, och jag kan se henne i Gryffindor. Men som du säger verkar det urroligt att vara med på en sådan fest.  
Haha, jag älskar din kommentar angående att Harrys ärm började brinna. Jag tror dig _verkligen_ när du säger att du inte skratta/fnissa när du läste det.  
Jag har personligen aldrig varit så jätteivrig på att ha en egen drake, och om någon serie skulle ha fått mig att vilja ha en drake så måste det vara Eragorn, men jag vill hellre ha en uggla eller en Hippogriff… en Testral skulle också vara coolt. Skulle älska att anlända till skolan så och alla skulle tro att jag flög i luften utan någon hjälp.  
Jo, jag skulle vilja se alla reaktioner till om de skulle läsa i den boken och hitta Harrys symtom.  
Du tog orden rakt ur min mun Aveline när det gäller Hedwig. Hon är definitivt det bästa husdjuret någonsin. _Nej_, du har listat ut min hemlighet. Oh gud vad ska jag göra. Jag kommer vara i så mycket problem. Professor McGonagall kommer mörda mig för att ha avslöjat hemligheten… nej glöm det, jag kommer bli mördad av Ministeriet. Varför! _Varför_! Jag är för ung. Men vid sidan om så ska jag framföra dina hälsningar till McLaggen nästa gång jag ser honom, möjligtvis tillsammans med en liten förhäxningar. Ska fråga Ginny om råd. Snälla berätta inte för någon annan att du lista ut att läsningen faktiskt händer på riktigt och jag bara rapporterar vad som händer. Tack och lov för självskrivande fjädrar säger jag bara.  
Aw, jag är glad att du gillade kommentarerna angående att Harrys favoritfamilj är familjen Weasley och jag är glad att veta att du uppskatta det.  
Jag har alltid sett Umbridge som en ganska dramatisk och teatraliskt person; jag menar hon skickade dementorer efter Harry. Kom inte och säg att det inte finns mer effektivare och säkrare sätt att göra sig av med någon.  
Tack igen, och jag hoppas att du gillar de här första kapitlen om det är dina favoriter.  
Haha, det känns som om alla Potterheads kan reglerna till Quidditch bättre än till fotboll, även de som spelat fotboll ;) Personligen spelade jag fotboll i två veckor. Sen var jag uttråkad och slutade. Jag föredrar basket. Jag vill spela en version av Quidditch med och jag är så avundsjuk på Storbritannien/USA som har det, och som även har kurser som riktar in sig på Harry Potter. Varför har inte vi sådant?  
Oroa dig inte över att låta kommentaren bli lång. Jag gillar långa kommentarer, men även korta. Jag bryr mig egentligen inte om längden. Jag är bara glad att få kommentarer. Att skriva direkt när man skriver är en ganska bra idé. Jag gör likadant när jag läser din fanfic. Så oroa dig inte över längden, jag är alltid intresserad över att höra vad du har att säga. Men vi hörs.  
\- Lea

**Vem**: Du behöver inte vara arg på dig själv. Även om jag gillar dina kommentarer så behöver du inte klå upp dig själv för att inte kommenterat på en tid. Däremot är jag glad att höra att du anser min fic en fic som man alltid kan läsa och får dig att känna dig bra tillmods.  
Du är inte den enda som oftast läser på mobilen, och jag förstår att man glömmer att kommentera senare när man tycker att det är för jobbigt för att göra det från mobilen. De enda gångerna då jag faktiskt läser från datan är när jag tittar på film/tv-serie. Jag brukar ha halva sidan av datan med filmen/programmet och samtidigt som jag tittar på det antingen skriva eller läsa fanfics. Jag har problem med att se hela filmer utan att göra något annat samtidigt.  
Vad jobbigt att ditt internet pajade. Det är så jobbigt när något sådant händer, och jag kan förstå vad du menar med att läsa på datorn med att det är för stort. Jag hade också det problemet förut men jag har vant mig nu.  
Hur har din mobil kunnat gå upp i rök. Om jag var du skulle jag ha panik just nu. Jag får panik om jag tappar bort min mobil i ens fem minuter. En gång glömde jag till och med min mobil i biblioteket och jag fick en hjärtattack. Men tack och lov så låg den kvar.  
Ifall vi bortser från bok 3, vilket är i så fall din favoritbok? Jag hoppas att jag kan göra fjärde boken rättvisa om du har sett fram emot den så mycket, och den är ju ganska viktig dessutom. Personligen ser jag mer fram emot femte boken, även om jag kommer hata att skriva slutet på den boken. Men jag förstår vad du menar med att den här boken är viktig med att så många inte vet om vad som har hänt.  
Jag kanske vet lite mer än att man ska sparka bollen i mål. Men det är endast för att alla i min släkt älskar fotboll och följer det fanatiskt i princip. Quidditch är dock mer spännande om du frågar mig; mer spännande, händelserikt, dramatiskt… jag ska sluta nu innan jag börjar härma Oliver Wood. Jag har faktiskt bara läsa Quidditch genom tiderna 2 gånger. Jag köpte den, tillsammans med de två andra böckerna, i somras. Men personligen föredrar jag de två andra böckerna.  
Haha, det är lugnt att du glömde vad du skulle kommentera på, jag tyckte det du har skrivit var bra ändå.  
Jag kan förstå vad man menar med att Harry redan nästan är en minikopia men samtidigt tycker jag att det inte stämmer alls. Medan det finns likheter: halvblod, ormviskare, föräldralösa, kraftfulla trollkarlar, båda är trollkarlar, deras trollstavar har en fjäder från samma fenix, ingen av dem hade vänner när de växte upp, båda vill besegra varandra, kommer från samma land, har varandra som fiender, båda ser Hogwarts som sitt hem osv. Men jag tror att för varje likhet så finns det en olikhet. Och Voldemort är anledningen till varför många av deras likheter existerar. Jag tänker dock inte skriva ett långt meddelande om varför jag anser att de är mer olika än lika just nu. Om du är intresserad om varför jag tycker det så säg till bara så skriver jag det tills nästa gång och tar med det.  
Ja för tillfället är Sirius frikänd, men jag undrar hur länge det kommer fortsätta med Umbridge i närheten ;) Och jag ser inte fram emot att skriva om Sirius död. Harry kommer vara så förkrossad.  
Så du har läst ut hela serien nu. Vad tyckte du om sista boken? Jag vet att en del tycker den är lite tråkig att läsa för att de endast kampar i skogen. Inte mina ord.  
Jo, jag tycker Snape är en komplicerad karaktär; men jag tror att ifall jag enbart ska gå på böckerna så tillhör jag kamp: Snape är inte så god som alla tror… Att Snape var besatt av Lily förlåter inte allt han gjorde… Han förolämpade elever… hjälpte inte elever… han favoriserade Slytherineleverna… Han var Nevills största rädsla… osv. Jag vet att många tycker att Snape var god och att det var gulligt att han var "kär" i Lily så länge, men personligen tycker jag inte att han är god, han är inte ond men han är mer åt den onda sidan än den goda sidan. Åter igen, om du vill diskutera det här säg bara till. Eller bättre skicka ett email till mig med om att du vill veta varför jag tycker så, så ska jag ta upp de viktigaste punkterna, vända dem mot varandra och försöka diskutera ämnet från båda sidorna. Gå bara till min profil så står min adress där. Okej, nu är jag väldigt sugen på att försöka göra det här. Snälla kontakta mig :D  
Vad kul att du valt favoritkaraktär. Remus är väldigt populärt val, och jag gillar honom med. Bland top tio men inte min absoluta favorit.  
/Lea

**Linneagb**: Jag vet inte riktigt att jag håller med om att alla har blivit hjärntvättad. Jag håller med om att ingen föds ond (Voldemorts födelse kan dock diskuteras; jag vet att det finns en diskussion om att Voldemort inte kan älska eftersom han "tillverkades" under påverkan av kä jag tror inte att han föddes ond han heller). Men jag tror att en del av dödsätarna följer Voldemort utan att ha blivit hjärntvättade. En del människor är helt enkelt onda utan yttre/andras inflytande. Man kan bli ond, men man behöver inte bli hjärntvättad för att bli det. Det är i alla fall vad jag tror.  
Jag ska försöka börja skriva på fanficen om geten, Voldemort och Voldemort som kvinna. Jag ska bara försöka tänka ut de mindre detaljerna innan jag börjar skriva. Men det är kul att veta att åtminstone någon kommer läsa den.  
Jag älskar tvillingarna. De är definitivt bland mina favoriter och är störtkul/störtsköna att skriva om. Oroa dig inte, Sirius kommer inte tillåta att Harry återvänder till Privet Drive och han kommer backas upp utav många. Jag är glad att du gillade hur mycket Harry tycker om familjen Weasley, och jag vill definitivt ha en uggla som Hedwig. Om jag fick välja något husdjur skulle jag vilja ha en vän som henne. Jag tror även att om du hade en uggla som Hedwig så skulle Hedwig inte vara så förtjust i din hund; hon verkar vara väldigt ogillande emot andra djur som märks i böckerna; tillexempel gillar hon inte Piggy.  
Jag har jättesvårt att föreställa mig att Dudley går på diet, men tydligen så måste den ha hjälpt eftersom han beskrivs som att vara i bättre form i Fenixordern.  
Haha, yay. Jag är inte den enda som kan mer om quidditch än fotboll. Jag har försökt övertalat min familj att quidditch är den bästa sporten och slår fotboll med mil men de håller inte med. Och säger att även om sporten skulle existera i våran värld så som den gör i trollkarlsvärlden så skulle fotboll fortfarande vara större.  
Ha det bra och vi hörs :)

**Thalia**: Vad bra att du lyckades hitta ett par skor som passa både student- och balklänningen. Jag är säker på att du kommer se enastående ut, och förhoppningsvis så kommer du att lära dig dansa i skorna i tid till balen.  
Oh herre gud. Tack och lov att du inte blev skadad när du ramlade nerför trappan. Din mamma och syster måste ha fått en mindre hjärtattack när de såg det.  
Jo, det är rätt så många författare som upprepar sig och jag brukar inte irritera mig på det. I själva verket har jag aldrig gjort det utan jag gillar att läsa om det, speciellt i Harry Potter böckerna, som du säger så varierar beskrivningarna från allt till beskrivande tillbakablickar till att det bara nämns att han är föräldralös och lever hos dem. Jag brukar gilla att läsa det; men det blir en utmaning för mig att skriva kommentarerna till det eftersom jag inte bara vill att de ska upprepa sig och de läser om tillbakablickarna varje/varannan dag. Vilket för dem kan bli en aning uttråkande eftersom de upprepas så tätt intill varandra. Så bortsett från det så gillar jag det. Jag hoppades att jag förklarade så du förstod.  
Åh, din bok verkar bara mer spännande ju mer jag hör ifrån den.  
Och oroa dig inte för att pladdra. Jag gillar pladder. Ha det bra du med.  
MVH Lea

**Friday2220**: Det var så lite och kör bara på. Vad kul att du redan har börjat skriva på den, jag ser fram emot att få läsa den :). Tack så mycket och jag kommer definitivt inte sluta förrän jag är klar.

* * *

"Ska vi fortsätta läsa?" frågar Fred, ivrig att få se Dudley äta tungtänjarkolan.

"Ett ögonblick", sade en man och alla såg sig förvirrat omkring innan de inser att orden kom från skärmen.

"Åh hej Teddy", sade Tonks glatt och Harry såg förvånat på när Teddys hållning verkade bli lite rakare, kanske var Tonks Teddys mentor i framtiden eller något sådant.

"Um, hej. I alla fall har vi ett minne att visa er?" sade Teddy och Harry hade en känsla av att han log även om de fortfarande inte kunde se hans ansikte, eller hår för den delen.

"Ett minne? Är det viktigt?" frågar madam Bones intresserat.

"Det beror på hur du definierar viktigt", sade Teddy. "Det är inte ett viktigt minne så som att ni kommer lära er saker utav det, det är bara något som är menat att få er att skratta. Men det kan vara viktigt för vissa personer att se, även om det då är på en personlig not."

"Kommer det göra alla glada?" frågar Hermione misstänksamt.

"Det kommer göra alla glada", sade Teddy försäkrande.

"Okej, sätt igång det. Vi kan behöva en del skratt", sade Harry och Teddy gav en kort nickning innan skärmen blev svart.

**_Skärmen vaknade åter igen till liv och till allas förvåning så framträdde Professor McGonagalls klassrum, redan fyllt med elever även om några av platserna fortfarande var tomma.n_**

"Um, varför ser vi ett klassrum?" sade Sarah nyfiket.

"Det är en bra fråga, vad kan vara så intressant med en vanlig lektion?" sade Lee med en fnysning.

"Glöm det faktum att vi ska se ett minne om en lektion, jag vill veta vilken klass det handlar om", sade Hermione intresserat.

"Jag tror att du kommer få vänta ett tag innan du får veta det, det enda vi kan se är bakhuvudet på eleverna", sade Harry med en fnysning.

"Har vi tur så är det minnet när Fred och Lee förvandlade mig till en grävling. Det var så grymt, och jag önskar att ni kunde se det", sade George med ett kackel.

**_Pratet från eleverna som var närvarande fyllde rummet och Lily Evans satt och pratade med en annan kvinna som verkade vara hennes vän._**

"Det är ett minne från mina föräldrar lektion", sade Harry ivrigt och Sirius nickade med ett leende.

"Vem är kvinnan bredvid Mrs Potter?" frågade Hermione intresserat.

"Alice Longbottom, en av Lilys två bästa vänner", sade Remus med ett leende och Neville drog efter andan medan han betraktade sin mamma ivrigt.

**_Dörren till klassrummets öppnades och McGonagall kom in i en hastig fart._**

"Professor McGonagall var sen. Men hon är aldrig försenad till sina lektioner", protesterade Su Li förvirrat.

När professorerna hörde hennes uttalande så fnös de alla, det var tydligt att ingen av eleverna hade någon aning om exakt hur mycket problem som marodörerna hade ställt till med.

"Hon kanske inte är försenad nu, men jag vet att under mina år på Hogwarts så började hon komma försent i mitt fjärde år och efter det fortsatte det bara", sade Narcissa med en fnysning.

"Förvånansvärt nog så hörde jag att hon slutade komma försent sju år senare", sade Kingsley med ett skratt.

"Så professor McGonagall kom försent till lektioner under en period på sju år."

"Det var inte alla lektioner Miss Abbot", försäkrade McGonagall stelt.

"Men vad var det som hände som gjorde att du kom försent?" frågade Oliver intresserat.

Fred och George hade under tiden haft en tyst konversation och plötsligt skrek de ut sitt svar. "Marodörerna!"

"Ursäkta?" sade Oliver.

"Marodörerna hände. Det är ett universellt erkänt faktum att marodörerna är de bästa upptågsmakarna någonsin. Ingen skapar trubbel så bra som dem, Narcissa sade att McGonagall var försenad till en del av sina lektioner under sju år", började Fred ivrigt.

"Vad är anledningen till att professorer är försenad, trubbel. Men det handlar inte om slagsmål, dueller eller mobbning. Nej, Narcissa och Kingsley skulle inte ha sett road ut då och professorerna själva skulle se ogillande, irriterade och en aning arga ut ifall det var fallet. Så om det inte var det, vad finns kvar. Trubbel. Upptåg", sade George självbelåtet.

"Man går sju år i skolan, Narcissa är dessutom några år äldre än marodörerna, hon sade att de här incidenterna började i hennes fjärde år. Det skulle göra henne fyra år äldre än marodörerna, inte sant", Fred såg på Narcissa som nickade stumt. "Det finns inget annat alternativ än marodörerna."

"Väldigt imponerande Mr Weasleys", sade Dumbledore roat och log.

**_"Ni får ursäkta min försening idag, jag var tvungen att lösa en situation", sade hon medan hon satte ner ett antal pergamentrullar på sitt skrivbord. "Om ni skulle vara så snälla och ta fram era läxor så jag kan samla in dem."_**

"Ytterligare en detalj vi skulle kunna lägga till för att bevisa att det var marodörerna var att ingen av eleverna verkade särskilt orolig eller förvånad över att hon var försenad, så det var tvungen att vara något som var någorlunda vanligt. Eftersom eleverna var glada och tjattrade ivrigt var det tvungen att vara något som var roligt. Alltså ett upptåg från marodörerna", sade Fred och George i mun på varandra.

"Hur de inte lyckades få fler G.E.T med den intelligensen kan jag inte lista ut", muttrade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

**_Medan alla elever böjde sig ner för att plocka upp sina uppgifter från sina läxor började McGonagall att ta närvaro på sina studenter. Fyra gånger så såg hon sig runt om i klassrummet med rynkad panna, tydligt frustrerad över något._**

"Vad är det som händer?" frågar Rose nyfiket. "Varför verkar professor McGonagall frustrerad?"

"Jag vet inte… vänta lite… var är pappa?" frågar Harry medan han betraktar skärmen. "Jag kan se mamma, men inte pappa… på tal om det, vart är ni andra?"

"Hm… svårt att säga, jag kan ha en liten aning om vad som pågår, men jag är inte säker. Oavsett vad så är jag säker på att James kommer dyka upp snart", sade Remus fundersamt.

**_McGonagall vände sig emot Peter Pettigrew och spände blicken i honom. "Mr Pettigrew, vart är Black, Lupin, Potter och Potter", utbrast hon tillslut efter ha noterat alla andra var närvarande._**

"Åh, det bådar aldrig gott när de tre var borta."

"Huh?" frågar Parvati förvirrat.

"Ju fler av marodörerna som var borta, desto större anledning att oroa sig", förklarade Flitwick med en grimas.

"Var alla av dem knäpptysta var det också dags att oroa sig", tillade Charlus med ett skratt.

"Ifall det skrattade eller fnittrade, eller försökte vara diskreta var det ännu större anledning att oroa sig", tillade Dorea med ett leende.

"En fråga, när skulle man inte oroa sig?" frågar Luna nyfiket.

"När de sov", svarade Kingsley allvarligt.

"Ursäkta dig, men vi fick väldigt många bra idéer från drömmar ska du veta", sade Sirius en aning förolämpat.

"Och det förklarar så mycket", muttrade Sprout. "De idéer som de hade…"

**_Peter frös en aning när McGonagall stirrade ner på honom innan han pressade ur sig. "Jag vet inte, professor."_**

Både Sirius och Remus stelnade en aning när de såg Peter Pettigrew. De ville hata honom, men att se honom på skärmen som tonåring, när han fortfarande var deras vän, en bra vän dessutom. Det gjorde det hela så mycket svårare. Kanske vore det bättre ifall de bara betraktade honom som två olika personer. Peter, deras vän och Pettigrew, förrädaren. Det skulle göra deras minnen på Hogwarts som inkluderade honom lättare att tänka på.

**_"Pettigrew, jag har inte tid för lekar. Jag frågar en gång till, vart är dina vänner?"_**

**_Peter ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Jag har inte sett dem sen vid lunch."_**

"Var det vanligt?"

"Att vi försvann plötsligt ibland. Självklart", sade Remus.

"Och ni andra visste inget?" frågar Dean nyfiket.

"Bara att personen eller personerna antagligen var upptagna med att sätta upp ett upptåg", sade Sirius roat.

**_"Miss Evans, du råkar inte veta vart Miss Potter, Mr Potter och hans vänner befinner sig just nu?" sade McGonagall medan hon vände sig emot Lily._**

Harry lutade sig ivrig framåt, överlycklig över det faktum att han skulle få höra sin mamma prata igen.

**_"Jasmine sade något om att hämta läxan i tornet och bad mig gå i förväg, hon borde dyka upp snart. När det gäller de andra har jag ingen aning, de kan ha varit ansvariga för händelsen på femte våningen", sade Lily fundersamt._**

"Åh, så vad som än hände på femte våningen måste ha varit anledningen till att professor McGonagall var försenad", sade Alicia ivrigt.

**_"Händelsen på femte våningen?" sade McGonagall i en skarp, spänd röst._**

"Varför låter det som om du inte hade någon aning om vad som pågick", frågade Terry nyfiket.

"Därför att jag hanterade en situationen i fängelsehålorna", sade McGonagall en aning irriterat.

"Oja, jag minns det. Peeves hade fått tag på en massa färg, hade han inte?" sade Sirius leende.

"Åh spela inte oskyldig Black, vi vet att du och dina vänner var ansvariga för det. Bara för att vi inte kunde bevisa det betyder det inte att vi inte visste."

**_"Oja, har du inte hört? Någon fyllde hela huvudkorridoren med grodor någon gång under lunchen, och jag menar verkligen fyllde. De är överallt på den våningen, och jag vet att Emmeline Vance fick en groda i huvudet som hoppade ner från räckte till trapporna", sade Alice ivrigt._**

Alla i salen började skratta när de hörde det, de kunde alla föreställa sig synen och de älskade det.

**_McGonagall såg misstänksamt mot Peter som diskret undvek att se henne i ögonen._**

"Så det var ni", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Vem annan hade varit genial nog att släppa ut över hundra grodor på en våning?" frågar Sirius med ett skratt.

"Andra skulle kalla det galenskap", påpekar madam Bones med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vad jag vill veta är ifall någon någonsin berättade för Emmeline vem som var skyldig", sade Tonks flinandes.

**_"Kan vi bara sätta igång med lektionen, ärligt talat; om vi skulle försöka lista ut vad marodörerna befinner sig och vad de gör varje gång de försvann…", pojken som pratat skakade på huvudet._**

"Hade ni ingen koll på era studenter Minerva", sade Umbridge en aning hånande och McGonagall pressade ihop sina läppar.

"Åh jag skulle vilja se dig hantera de fyra marodörerna", fräste hon medan hon stirrade ner på den paddliknande kvinnan. "Ifall du tror att Mr Weasley och Mr Weasley är jobbiga så skulle du inte klara dig en månad med att behöva lära ut marodörerna."

"Åh jag kan försäkra dig Minerva att jag hade klarat det", sade Umbridge med ett flin. "Det är bara en fråga om att utöva auktoritet och få respekt."

"Ursäkta mig, men Minerva var den professor som vi hade mest respekt för av alla, i själva verket har hon fortfarande kvar den respekten", sade Sirius med rynkad panna och allvarlig ton.

"Och jag är rädd att du inte är någon som vi hade haft respekt för", tillade Remus.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad en halvras anser", fräser Umbridge och Sirius knyter ilsket nävarna, han kunde se att de flesta av eleverna såg ilsket på henne.

"Konstigt nog så kan jag säga samma sak om dig", sade Remus med en tung suck. "Jag har aldrig gillat paddor."

De flesta i salen frustade till av skratt när de hörde hans ord,

"Vad är det du försöker att antyda!" viskade Umbridge i en förbannad ton.

"Åh, jag antyder inget. Jag pekar bara ut fakta. Men jag kan inte klandra dig, det är inte ditt fel att en av dina föräldrar råkade vara en padda. Jag är säker på att den måste varit ett förtjusade djur för att få din andra förälder att falla för den", sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn och nu förlorade alla sin självkontroll och brast ner i högt skratt.

"Hur vågar du?" fräser Umbridge. "Jag är en kompetent, renblodig häxa. Hur vågar du säga att du är bättre än mig."

"Vänta en sekund nu, Remus sade aldrig att han var bättre än dig", sade Tonks och blängde på Umbridge. "Och han gör bara vad du gör emot honom, du dömer honom för att han råkar vara en varulv…"

"Som är farliga", avbröt Umbridge.

"Du vet, du är inte så illa som folk säger att du är", sade Sirius och alla i salen såg misstroget på honom. "Du är mycket, mycket värre. Låt mig göra det här väldigt klart för dig. Du lämnar Remus ifred. Ja, han är en varulv. Big deal. Du säger att han är farlig, du vet ingenting. Jag är mycket farligare än vad Remus någonsin kommer vara, för jag är redo att göra grovjobbet utan att andra tankar. Jag tänker inte tänka på moralen om det innebär att någon jag bryr mig om är säker. Remus, han kommer stanna och tänka igenom, söka efter ett bättre alternativ. Jag kommer inte göra det. Så om du letar efter ett monster är det troligare att du hittar det i mig än i honom", fräste Sirius.

"Sirius, snälla…", började Remus.

"Nej, jag är trött på att folk dömmer dig för något som inte var ditt fel. Jag är trött på att se dig hata dig själv. Du är inget monster, du har aldrig bitit eller skadat någon. Så fort folk får veta att du har en sjukdom så dömmer dem dig. Jag tänker inte längre sitta tyst och se på. Du vet själv att utav oss två så är jag den som är mest farlig."

"Men du är fortfarande inte farlig, du försätter inte folk i fara bara för att…"

"Gör jag inte?" sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Hade det inte varit för mig hade Harry och Hermione nästan inte förlorat sin själ, Ron hade inte blivit skadad."

"Vad sägs som om att ingen av er är ett monster", skrek Dorea och blängde på de två männen. "Se på er, ni bråkar som två små pojkar. Lägg av. Ni är båda två fantastiska människor och ni borde inte trycka ner er själva, och du", hon vände sin blick mot Umbridge igen. "Lämnar min familj ifred. Du har ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

En bedövande tystnad fyllde salen och Bulstrode tog tillfället i akt att fortsätta läsa.

**_"Nåväl, medan jag samlar in era uppgifter kan ni slå upp sida 417", sade McGonagall medan hon svängde med sitt trollspö så att alla läxor flög upp i luften flög förbi henne och lade sig i en prydlig hög på mitten av hennes skrivbord._**

"Jag kan inte se poängen med att se det här minnet, vad är så speciellt med den här lektionen?" muttrade en tjej till sin pojkvän som ryckte på axlarna.

"Om ni lyssnade så skulle ni kanske få veta", fräste Alisa irriterat.

**_"Mr Pettigrew, var är din läxa", sade McGonagall skarpt medan hon åter igen stirrade på Peter, som försökte att göra sig mindre i sin stol. Ohörbart mumlade han någon ursäkt. "Kan du vara snäll och upprepa det där", sade McGonagall otåligt._**

"Det är aldrig en bra idé att mumla i professor McGonagalls klassrum. Hon avskyr det", sade Neville med en grimas.

**_"Jag sade att hunden åt upp min läxa, professorn", sade Peter en aning nervöst och alla i klassrummet vände sig om för att stirra på honom._**

I salen så stirrade även alla på skärmen i misstro, det vill säga alla utom Sirius och Remus som försökte hålla sig för skratt när de mindes vad som hade hänt den dagen.

**_"Pettigrew, av alla de löjliga ursäkter jag hört under mina år som lärare så måste det här vara den minst kreativa och otroligaste ursäkten av dem alla."_**

"Det är en väldig gammal ursäkt", sade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"Men den var sann", mumlade Remus till Sirius som skrattade.

**_"Jag svär, professor, det var en stor svart hund."_**

**_"Vi har inga hundar på den här skolan, det är du mycket väl medveten om Pettigrew. Så sannolikheterna att en hund åt upp din läxa är minimal."_**

"Såvida en sjundeårselev inte har förvandlat en bänk till en hund eller något sådant", sade Tracy påpekandes.

**_"Men jag lovar, det var verkligen en hund. Med stora tänder, och svart, tjock päls."_**

"Vänta, en stor svart hund med tjock päls…", sade Katie fundersamt. "Är det du Sirius?"

"Mycket bra Katie", sade Sirius med ett charmigt leende. "Om jag kunde skulle jag ge dig poäng. Ja, jag är den hunden."

**_"Var inte löjlig Pettigrew, det…",_**

**_Innan McGonagall hann säga något mer eller avsluta sin mening så smällde dörren bakom henne upp och James Potter rusar in._**

Harry tog hungrigt in synen av sin pappa på skärmen, han kunde verkligen se likheterna mellan dem. Ifall det inte var för sina ögon så skulle han vara en kopia utav sin pappa.

**_"Ledsen att jag är sen professor", flämtar han medan han bromsar in framför henne._**

Harry började le, äntligen så hade han flera minnen utav sina föräldrar där de pratade som inte utspelade sig ögonblick innan de blev mördade.

**_"Mr Potter, vart har du varit? Varför är du sen?" utbrast McGonagall medan hon betraktade sin elev._**

"Det är det Minerva", sade Umbridge misstroget. "Du tänker inte skälla ut honom eller ta poäng."

"Min lektion pågick och jag tänkte inte distrahera alla från sin uppgift att läsa med att skrika på Mr Potter. Dessutom har jag lärt mig att det är lättare att få svar om man håller sig lugn", sade McGonagall hånande.

**_"En minut bara", sade James medan han drog djupa andetag. "Okej, det är lugnt nu. Vad var frågan?"_**

"Jag trodde att James Potter var en quidditchstjärna", sade Oliver överraskat.

"Åh han var det, låt dig inte luras. Han köper bara sig själv mer tid", sade Remus och himlade med ögonen.

**_"Varför är du försenad Mr Potter", sade McGonagall i en sträng röst som varnade honom från att prata nonsens._**

"Du var alltid den som hade mest tålamod med pojkarna", sade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"James var min gudson trots allt och de tillhörde mitt hus", sade McGonagall med ett leende.

**_"Åh, det finns en enkel förklaring men jag är rädd att du inte kommer tro mig", sade James med ett leende medan han sköt upp sina glasögon högre upp på näsan. "Du ser, påväg till lektionen så kom det en stor svart hund som hoppade på mig och fällde mig till marken. Eftersom jag hade min läxa i handen, då jag lade till en snabb sak i slutet, så fick hunden syn på den och åt upp den."_**

"Hur länge tog det för er att bestämma er för att göra det där?" frågar Hermione roat.

"Inte speciellt länge, det som tog tid var bara att bestämma under vilken lektion vi skulle göra det och lite ordning och sådant", sade Sirius och blinkade med ena ögat.

**_"Intressant, Mr Potter. Så du säger att en hund åt upp din läxa?"_**

**_"Inte direkt åt upp, mer som att hunden tugga sönder den. Men du fattar poängen", sade James med ett vinnande leende._**

Dorea och Charlus skrockade när de hörde det och såg ömt på deras son på skärmen. Harry lutade sig ännu längre fram i sin plats ju mer han hörde sin pappa prata.

**_"Sätt dig bara ner så att lektionen kan börja, du och Pettigrew kommer stanna kvar efter lektionen och förklara exakt hur era läxor kunde bli uppätna av en hund när det inte finns någon på Hogwarts. _**

"Det är vad du tror", sade Charlie skrattandes.

"Och hur skulle jag möjligtvis kunna veta att Mr Black var en hundanimagus?" krävde McGonagall i en artig ton.

"Du var deras lärare…"

"Tillsammans med hundra andra elever. Jag kan inte hålla koll på alla elever dygnet runt", påpekade McGonagall.

"Även om vi försökte med marodörerna", muttrade Flitwick lågt.

**_Sätt dig på din plats, Mr Potter. Ni andra kan fortsätta att läsa kapitlet så kommer vi diskutera det i slutet av lektionen."_**

**_Så alla elever började tyst att läsa ur sina textböcker medan McGonagall började att gradera läxorna eleverna lämnade in. _**

"Det var det? Okej, visst konversationen var lite roande men seriöst. Snacka om att slösa vår tid", sade Astoria och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh det är inte över ännu, Mister Måntand och Tramptass saknas fortfarande", sade George ivrigt.

**_Plötsligt började videon att snabbspola innan den tillslut stannade. Högen med läxor bredvid McGonagall hade blivit mindre och hon lade just ifrån sig ytterligare en rättad uppsats när dörren åter igen sprang upp och brakade in i väggen._**

"Hur kommer det sig att ni väntade så länge med innan nästa person kom?" frågade Ginny intresserat.

"Bygga upp stämningen, göra mer dramatiska entréer", sade Sirius flinandes.

**_Förvånat såg McGonagall upp för att se Remus Lupin komma störtande genom dörren med ett lång pergamentrulle i sin hand som fladdrade bakom honom, och han tvärstannade framför McGonagalls skrivbord._**

De flesta av kvinnorna i salen såg intresserat på skärmen, Remus, liksom James, var väldigt attraktiv. Och det förvånade en del av dem att han inte var gift när han såg så bra ut.

Tonks betraktade bilden intresserat innan hon diskret såg på Remus bredvid sig. Remus var väldigt stilig när han var ung, det kunde hon säga, men hon föredrog honom som han såg ut nu. Med ett litet leende lutade hon sitt huvud mot hans axel och hon kunde känna honom frysa till men valde att ignorera det.

**_"Mr Lupin", sade McGonagall ogillande._**

**_"Jag är ledsen professor McGonagall, jag menade inte att komma försent med…", han tittade på klockan och rykte till en aning när han såg tiden. "över tjugo minuter. Jag gjorde bara klarat uppgiften du gav oss under förra lektionen."_**

"Remus, försenad med tjugo minuter. Det hade jag inte förväntat mig av dig", sade Mrs Weasley en aning ogillande.

"Han hade bara kul, Molly", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen. "Vi vet alla att han var bland de bästa i sitt år. Jag tvivlar att tjugo minuter kommer göra så stor skillnad."

"Han pluggade tillräckligt ofta för att göra upp för det mer än tillräckligt" tillade Sirius hjälpsamt.

**_"Varför gjorde du den bara inte tidigare Mr Lupin", sade McGonagall med en suck. "Jag börjar tro att dina vänner rubbar av sig på dig alldeles för negativt."_**

"Rubbar av oss negativt på honom?" utbrast Sirius misstroget. "Ursäkta men minns ni ens hur han var i början?"

"Trevlig, artig, snäll, gjorde alltid klart sina uppgifter i tid, arbetade ordentligt…"

"Tack för det svaret, professor Sprout", sade Sirius sarkastiskt. "Men det var inte vad jag letade efter. Han var fortfarande allt det där efter vi blev bästa vänner. I början var han blyg, sade inte mycket, försökte göra sig osynlig, inte för att jag klandrar honom om folk hade fått veta om hans problem hade de väl krävt att han blev relegerad", tillade han i en äcklad fnysning. "Vi tog fram det bästa i honom och fick honom att agera som sig själv."

"Mr Black, jag menade inget negativt med min kommentar, och du vet det. Kan du vara snäll och försöka att inte starta bråk", suckade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag ber om ursäkt Minnie, jag ska se vad jag kan göra", sade Sirius med ett leende.

**_"Jag gjorde färdigt den i tid, professorn", sade Remus allvarligt. "Och du kommer tro att jag har blivit helt galen, men jag svär jag är inte galen och jag talar sanning. Men det kom en hund vid slutet av lunchen som förstörde läxan. Så jag gick till biblioteket och skrev om den."_**

"Det var vid det tillfället som jag började tro att det verkligen fanns en hund", sade McGonagall och hennes läppar ryckte en aning.

"Jag finner det anmärkningsvärt att professorerna fortfarande efter alla dessa år anser att Remus är så oskyldig", sade Dorea och skakade på huvudet misstroget.

Charlus skrockade lågt. "Det är hans oskyldiga utseende. De tänker "Det är Remus Lupin, han skulle inte ha gjort DET. Potter och Black måste vara ansvariga" eller så tänker det "Titta bara på pojken, så oskyldig, vi kan inte ge honom straffkommendering, dessutom var det säkert inte han". Men jag hoppas att vi kommer få se deras reaktioner när de inser sanningen."

**_"Har någon annan sett den här hunden?" frågar McGonagall._**

**_"Um, Peter var med mig när det hände men han kom fram till att han inte skulle hinna så han gick på direkten hit. Jag valde att skriva klart den. Däremot vet jag att hunden sprang iväg i samma riktning som mot Gryffindortornet."_**

"Ni väver ihop det ganska snyggt."

"Gjorde det säkert svårare för lärarna att inse att det inte var på riktigt", sade Kingsley fundersamt.

**_"Sätt dig bara ner och läs ur boken, Lupin. Du får stanna kvar med dina två vänner efter lektionens slut."_**

**_Remus nickade och satte sig ner vid en av de lediga platserna längst bak i klassrummet. Han han endast slå upp boken på rätt sidan innan en hög krasch hördes följt av ett högt skrik._**

"Vad är det som händer?"

"Någon blev attackerad!"

"Någon blev mördad!"

"Tänk om det är ett monster."

"Det är tjocka damen som försöker sjunga", skrek Lee över alla andras förslag och alla vände sig emot honom förvånat.

"Du vet av allting så är ditt förslag, förvånansvärt nog, det mest troliga och logiska", sade Angelina och blinkade häpet.

**_James reste sig genast upp, som om det var reflexmässigt._**

Harry drog efter andan, orolig för att något skulle hända hans föräldrar. Han visste självklart att de kom undan levande, men det stoppade honom inte från att vara rädd.

**_"Sätt dig ner och läs Potter", sade McGonagall strängt._**

**_"Men personen som skrek, det var…"_**

"Jag antar att det inte var tjocka damen, jag har svårt att se att han skulle reagera så till det", sade Lee fundersamt med en besviken suck.

**_"Jag bryr mig inte om vem det var som skrek Potter", fräste McGonagall. "Du var försenad till lektionen och jag tänker inte acceptera att du stör lektionen ännu mer. Jag är säker på att vem det än var som skrek så kan den personen klara sig själv."_**

Flera stycken ryckte till när de hörde McGonagalls ton; de visste att James Potter hade lyckats göra henne arg, och det var aldrig något gott tecken,

**_Åter igen snabbspolade videon framåt tills den stannade då det såg ut som om fem eller tio minuter hade gått och dörren öppnades åter igen, men den här gången var det försiktigt och det enda som informerade folk från att någon kom in var för att den knarrade._**

"Huh, man skulle tro att i ett magiskt slott så skulle dörrar inte knarra när man öppnar dem", sade Fred.

"Knarrande dörrar förhindrar elever från att smyga runt, eller åtminstone försöka smyga in under en lektion utan att bli upptäckt om de är försenade", sade professor Babbling.

**_"Miss Potter!" sade McGonagall förskräckt medan hon tog in synen av den yngsta medlemmen i familjen Potter._**

Och hon var inte den enda, alla i salen stirrade på skärmen och tog in Jasmines Potter utseende, alla undrandes om vad hon hade råkat ut för.

**_Hennes hår var rufsigt och stod åt alla håll, hennes slips hängde löst runt halsen på henne och satt fast i hennes ena örhänge. I sin hand hade hon ett tillknycklat papper, men trots sitt utseende så hade hon en nöjd aura runt sig och såg väldigt självbelåten ut._**

Dorea och Charlus betraktade sin dotter sorgset, det var första gången de såg henne på femton år, och de visste inte ens vem som var ansvarig för hennes död.

"Mår hon bra? M-mår min f-faster bra?" frågar Harry oroligt.

"Hon mår jättebra. Oroa dig inte över det, det är inget fel med henne", försäkrade Sirius och Harry slappande, av ifall Sirius sade något så visste han att det var sanningen.

**_"Vad har hänt med dig?" fortsatte McGonagall medan hon reste sig upp då Jasmine gick fram till hennes skrivbord, hennes figur följd av alla ögon i klassrummet._**

"En väldigt bra fråga", sade Charlus hårt, ifall någon hade attackerat henne igen… han lämnade tanken hängande, för orolig för att avslöja den.

**_"Jag hämtade läxan", sade Jasmine med ett sött leende medan hon lade ner ett sönderrivet papper som var en aning blött på olika ställen och bläcket verkade ha flutit ut en hel del. Misstroget höll McGonagall upp pappret och alla kunde se att det hade flera hål i den._**

"Um, jag är inte säker på att det där räknas som en acceptabel läxa", sade Ginny en aning tveksamt.

"Alice påpekade samma sak", sade Remus med ett leende. "Men Jasmine sade bara att hon hade gjort den och det inte var hennes fel om den var lite skadad. Hon hade sitt bevis."

**_"Exakt vad, miss Potter, är det här?" frågar McGonagall en i en låg röst, och bara genom att se på hennes ansikte så syntes det att hon anade svaret._**

"Slog det dig att miss Potter kunde ha varit med på det", frågade Flitwick i en viskande ton.

"Oja, det slog mig. Men efter att ha tagit in hennes utseende bestämde jag mig för att inte ifrågasätta det", mumlade McGonagall tillbaka.

**_"Min hemläxa. Du ska veta en sak; det tog en evighet att få tillbaka det från den där förbaskade hunden."_**

"Tror ni att det har slagit McGonagall än att Sirius hade haft det där pappret i sin mun?" mumlade Luna till Ginny som började fnissa när hon hörde hennes väns fråga.

**_"Vart såg du hunden, miss Potter?" suckar McGonagall och Jasmine stirrar på henne._**

**_"Vänta, du tror mig?" sade Jasmine förvirrat. "Bara så där, utan några problem."_**

"Vi måste erkänna att höra dig säga att du tror dig när man säger något sådant är otroligt", sade Susan påpekande.

"När fyra elever säger att de har sett en hund, och en av dem faktiskt visar upp ett slags bevis, så han man inget annat val än att tro på det, Miss Bones", sade McGonagall.

**_"Du är inte den första som råkat ut för denna förmodade hund", sade McGonagall. "Men jag finner det fortfarande underligt att de enda som sett den här hunden är du, din bror, Mr Lupin och Mr Pettigrew."_**

"Ifall du inte hade funnit det underligt så hade jag oroat mig", sade Trelawney med en fnysning.

**_"Åh, jag är säker på att fler såg den. Jag sprang förbi flera stycken under jakten. Får jag gå och sätta mig nu?" frågar Jasmine medan hon börjar gå till den lediga platsen bredvid sin bror. McGonagall satte sig ner, men bara sekunder senare så öppnade sig dörren igen._**

"Igen? Vem kan möjligtvis komma nu?" utbrast Charlie uppgivet.

"Tramptass såklart!" utbrast tvillingarna tillsammans.

"Han är den enda som saknas av marodörerna", klargjorde Katie med ett leende.

**_"Men nu får det vara nog, det här är ett klassrum, inte ett uppehållsrum. Jag förväntar mig att mina elever ska vara i tid", utbrast McGonagall ilsket medan en tonårspojke med en muffins i handen kom in i rummet._**

De flesta i salen fnissade när de såg hur Sirius lugnt gick fram till McGonagall, mumsandes på en muffins.

**_"Å hej professor Minnie", sade Sirius Black med ett leende och viftade med handen som inte höll i muffinsen. "Du kommer aldrig tro vad som hände."_**

Flera av kvinnorna i salen suckade längtandes när de såg Sirius leende på skärmen och Narcissa himlade med ögonen åt deras reaktion gentemot hennes kusin.

**_McGonagall fnös medan resten av klassen fnittrade och höll händer framför munnen. "Jag antar att en hund har ätit upp din läxa", sade hon torrt._**

"Du borde inte ha antagit det", suckar madam Pomfrey.

"Varför inte? Alla andra har ju sagt det, borde det inte då vara säkert och säga att det är anledningen till att han själv är försenad?"

"Jag tror att professorerna lärde sig väldigt snabbt att aldrig anta något när det kommer till marodörerna", sade Charlus med ryckande läppar.

**_"Nej, jag har den faktiskt här", sade Sirius medan han stack handen innanför sin mantel och drog fram ett pergament som han genast lämnade över._**

"Vad var det jag sade", suckade madam Pomfrey och skakade på huvudet.

**_"Om du har gjort läxan, varför var du försenad?" frågar McGonagall uppgivet._**

"Åter igen så struntar du i att skälla ut dina elever", sade Umbridge ogillande medan hon skärv ner det, det kunde hjälpa henne att få McGonagall sparkad när läsningen var över.

"Ifall jag hade skällt ut honom hade jag inte fått ett svar till varför han var försenad, skulle jag?" sade McGonagall retoriskt.

"Jag börjar nästan tyckte synd om Umbridge när hon förlorar alla argument hela tiden, nästan", sade Lee fnysandes.

**_"Jag ska svara på det, så fort jag gett ett svar på ditt uttalande om att en hund skulle ha ätit min läxa. Vad jag undrar är varför en hund ens skulle äta min läxa, vi har inga hundar på Hogwarts_**

"Okej, det där är bara otroligt ironiskt att det är du som säger det", sade Bill och skakade på huvudet.

**_Inte officiellt åtminstone. Dock så såg jag en hund."_**

"Det är sant, jag sprang förbi en spegel så jag såg en hund, jag lämnade bara ute delen om att det var mig själv som jag såg", sade Sirius med ett vinnande leende mot McGonagall.

**_"Mr Black kan du bara förklara varför du är försenad", utbrast McGonagall. "Om jag ens vågar fråga det", tillade hon sedan i en mumlande ton._**

"Ha, jag visse att du sade det, Jasmine sade hela tiden att jag måste ha inbillat mig men jag visste vad jag hörde!" sade Sirius triumferande.

"Och det spelar ingen roll", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Klart det gör", protesterar Sirius med ett leende, men innan han hann säga något annat blev han avbruten.

"Pojkar det räcker nu", sade Dorea och både Remus och Sirius tystnade.

**_"Åh det är enkelt, jag var med Jasmine när hon jagade efter den där hunden, förresten trodde jag att det var meningen att det inte skulle finnas några hundar här, i alla fall så lyckades hon att tackla hunden i närheten av köket och fick tillbaka sin läxa."_**

"Vilket förklarar kraschen och skriket vi hörde tidigare när jag tänker på det", sade Neville fundersamt.

"Jag är glad att veta att Jasmine åtminstone inte blev skadad", sade Charlus och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh oroa dig inte, jag är säker på att hon skadade mig mer än jag henne", sade Sirius med en fnysning. "Trots allt var det hon som tacklade mig."

"Men du snodde hennes läxa?" sade Su Li förvirrat, och hennes uttalande lät mer som en fråga än ett faktum.

"Snodde är ett ganska hårt ord, dessutom var hon med på det", protesterade Sirius.

**_"Varför är du då senare än Miss Potter om du var med henne."_**

"En väldigt bra fråga", muttrade Madam Pince. "Men vill vi verkligen veta svaret?"

**_"Jag blev hungrig utav jakten och bad husalferna om en muffins eftersom vi ändå var utanför köket", sade Sirius med en axelryckning._**

Dorea stönade när hon hörde det. "Verkligen Sirius?"

"Jasmine var snabb och vi åt nästan inget till lunch, det är klart att jag var hungrig."

"Men det är inte värt att komma efter i ett ämne", sade Dorea otåligt, och alla blev förvånade när Sirius brast ut i skratt.

"Jag är ledsen, men du vet att en missad lektion inte skulle resultera i att jag, eller de andra, kom efter i ämnet. Dessutom, ifall vi missade något så läste vi alltid på om det i efterhand."

**_McGonagall stirrade på Sirius och det verkade som om hon tyst räknade till tio._**

**_"Okej, det är det. Lektionen är slut. Allihopa ut, ut härifrån", utbrast hon och gestikulerade med händerna._**

"Lägg av, det var allt som krävdes för att få lektionen inställd", sade Fred misstroget.

"Ni är verkligen gudar", sade George i vördnad.

"Åh jag tror inte att det var det enda, kom ihåg att hon precis innan tagit hand om en situationen med Peeves och färg i fängelse hålorna, hade fyra försenade elever och dessutom fått veta att någon släppt ut massa grodor på femte våningen. Utöver det så ska en "hund" springa runt på skolan", sade Kingsley med ett skratt.

"Genier för att ha planerat så mycket och genomfört det på samma gång", andades Fred ut.

"Ge bara upp, inget du säger kan få dem att inte respektera dem alldeles för mycket", sade Percy och himlade med ögonen.

**_"Professor McGonagall?" sade Lily osäkert._**

"Jag tror att alla skulle vara osäkra om professor McGonagall sade något sådant", muttrade Hannah.

**_"Att få er att koncentrera er är omöjligt nu. Fyra av er kom försent, två dök inte upp med läxan, en dök upp med en läxa vars bläck flutit upp, en av er dök upp med en läxa som är sönderbiten och har hundsaliv på sig, ytterligare än dök upp för att den var för upptagen med att äta."_**

"Så du ger upp?" sade Umbridge i en sött röst.

"Vad är det för mening att ha en lektion om ingen av eleverna koncentrerar sig. Minerva lät dem gå från lektionen, det är sant. Men istället så lät hon dem gå tidigare från lektionen, säkerligen under villkoret att de gör klart arbetet på sin fritid", sade professor Burbage irriterat.

**_"Jag hjälpte Jasmine…"_**

**_"Du sprang bara med Sirius, jag kallar knappast det att hjälpa", sköt Jasmine tillbaka med ett skratt._**

"I själva verket gjorde du motsatsen. Du såg till att alla andra blev försenade", sade Narcissa med en fnysning.

"De var lika skyldiga som jag", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

**_"Tills imorgon ska ni ha läst klart kapitlet, och jag skulle föredra om ni alla började träna på förtrollningen så vi inte behöver gå igenom det imorgon."_**

"Se jag sade ju att hon skulle få dem att göra lektions uppgifter på fritiden", sade professor Burbage självbelåtet.

**_Ivrigt tjattrande började alla elever plocka ihop och skyndade sig ut genom dörren, till sist var bara Peter, James och Remus kvar medan Lily, Jasmine och Sirius väntade i dörröppningen._**

"Hur kommer det sig att du och Jasmine inte stannade kvar?" frågade Ron nyfiket.

"Hon bad aldrig oss två att stanna kvar, troligtvis därför att jag kom in innan hon hann säga till Jasmine, och efter det bad hon oss bara att packa ihop."

**_"Professorn, du ville att vi skulle stanna kvar efter lektionen hade slutat", sade Remus och McGonagall stönade. _**

"Ingen säger ett ord. Jag hade en dålig dag", sade McGonagall varnande och flera elever nickade förstående. Om det var något som alla av dem förstod så var det att man aldrig talade tillbaka till professor McGonagall när hon varnade dig från att göra det.

**_"Gå bara. Ni som inte lämnade in en läxa idag gör det imorgon, jag har en hund att leta reda på", muttrade McGonagall och med en gemensam axelryckning så lämnade gruppen sin professor vid hennes skrivbord och gick ut ur klassrummet medan skärmen åter igen blev svart._**

Alla i salen skrattade, och deras skratt blev bara högre när de hörde McGonagalls ord.

"Och de två nästa dagarna spenderade jag med att försöka lokalisera den där fördöma hunden."

"Okej, det var ett roande ämne. Men kan vi fortsätta med boken?" frågar Anthony.

"Jag kan läsa", erbjöd Milicent Bulstrode och accepterade boken från Eloise Midegeon. Snabbt letade hon upp rätt sida och började läsa. "Namnet på kapitlet är: **En inbjudan****."**

"Är det något positivt?" frågar Justin nyfiket.

"Jag tror att hela det här kapitlet, och de närmaste efter det kommer vara väldigt positiva", sade Harry med ett leende.

**N****ä****r Harry kom ner i k****ö****ket satt redan familjen Dursley runt bordet. **

"Tja, det är något positivt", sade Charlie med ett vinnande leende.

"Hur är det positivt?" frågar Harry med ett skratt.

"Nu behöver du inte oroa dig för att de ska anklaga dig för att stjäla mat eller något", sade Charlie flinades, ett flin som bleknade när Harry skrattade sarkastiskt.

"Snälla, ifall det var något sådant så hade de bara sagt att jag gjorde det mitt i natten, eller att jag hade använt mina krafter", sade han torrt.

"Jag trodde det visste att du inte får använda magi utanför skolan."

"Kommer inte stoppa dem från att anklaga mig Nev."

**Ingen av dem tittade upp n****ä****r han kom in och satte sig. **

"Ignorerar de dig? Tänk om de planerar något", sade Terry oroligt.

"De planerar inget, tro mig", försäkrade Harry.

"Men hur kommer det sig att du fick gå upp när du ville?" sade Ernie krävande.

"Det kommer förklaras i slutet av kapitlet."

**Morbror Vernons stora r****ö****da ansikte var dolt bakom dagens tidning och moster Petunia h****ö****ll p****å** **at****t sk****ä****ra en grapefrukt i fyra delar, medan hon rynkade ihop l****ä****pparna ****ö****ver sina h****ä****stliknande t****ä****nder.**

"Du ger alltid så smickrande beskrivningar utav dem", sade Lavender med ett sött leende.

"Och jag överdriver inte heller. De ser verkligen ut så", sade Harry försäkrande.

**Dudley s****å****g ilsken och tv****ä****r ut. **

"Varför ser han ut så?" frågade Alicia hånande. "Borde inte han vara glad, trots allt vad gör Vernon och Petunia inte för lilla, söta Dudley."

**Han verkade p****å** **n****å****got s****ä****tt ta upp ****ä****nnu mera utrymme ****ä****n han brukade.**

Lavender grimaserade. "Är det ens möjligt?" frågade hon stönande.

Remus höjde själv ett ögonbryn. "Jag trodde att den där märkvärdiga skolan hade satt honom på en diet eller något sådant?"

"Han är det", sade Tonks med ett litet leende. "Han är på sedieten. Han ser mat och äter den."

"Aw, kom igen Tonks. Vi vet att du kan dra roligare skämt", sade George.

"Förlåt mig, låt mig göra om det. Han är på sedieten. Han ser mat och äter den", upprepade Tonks men den här gången så antog hon ett ansikte som var väldigt likt Dudleys, den enda skillnaden var att det var en mer kvinnlig version utav det. Den här gången så brast nästan alla ut i skratt när de hörde det, och det hjälpte inte att när hon öppnade munnen för att säga något mer så lyckades Fred kasta en brödrulle på henne som hon fångade med sin mun, något som gjorde situationen ännu mer skrattretande.

**Det ville inte s****ä****ga lite, eftersom han alltid fyllde upp en hel sida av det fyrkantiga bordet alldeles ensam. D****å** **moster Petunia lade en kvarts osockrad grapefrukt p****å** **Dudleys tallrik **

"Vad är fel med grapefrukt?" frågade Fay. "Det är faktiskt riktigt gott."

Parvati fnittrade. "Jag tror att det har något att göra med att den är osockrad som stör honom. Eller så kan det bara var det enkla faktum att det inte är gjort utav choklad."

**med ett darrigt "Vars****å****god, lilla Diddyponken", **

"Diddyponken?" fnittrade Anthony. "Vad för slags smeknamn är det?"

"Det är de slags smeknamn som folk gör narr av hela tiden i all oändlighet", sade Su Li skrattandes.

**bl****ä****ngde Dudley argt p****å** **henne. Hans liv hade tagit en h****ö****gst otrevlig v****ä****ndning sedan han kom hem till sommarlovet med ****å****rets avslutningsbetyg. **

"Berätta de även att han är en skitstövel?" frågar Dean ivrigt.

Seamus skrattade. "Jag tvivlar konstigt nog på att de skulle sätta något sådant i årets avslutningsbetyg, eller uppföranderapport heller för den delen."

"Varför inte?" avbryter Neville med ett litet leende. "Det är sanningen."

**Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia hade som vanligt lyckats hitta urs****ä****kter f****ö****r hans d****å****liga betyg. **

"Nu det är fantastiskt föräldraskap", hånade Bill. "Oavbrutet hitta ursäkter till varför din son är en skitstövel är otroligt. Det kommer inte skapa problem senare i livet."

Percy nickade. "Han kommer att sluta upp i fängelse eller på ett dårhus"

"Eller båda", föreslog Charlie skrattande.

**Moster Petunia bedyrade alltid att Dudley var en mycket beg****å****vad pojke som blev missf****ö****rst****å****dd av l****ä****rarna, **

"Hon skämtar, eller hur?" frågade Oliver misstroget.

Narcissa stönade. "Hur mycket mer behöver vi höra om den här familjen?"

"Alldeles för länge ifall du vill veta min synpunkt", muttrade Malfoy som hört sin mor. "De är de största skitstövlarna någonsin och de behöver inte vara med i den här boken någonstans."

**medan morbror Vernon h****ä****vdade att han hur som helst "inte ville ha n****å****n fjantig liten pluggh****ä****st till son". **

"Jag skulle älska att se Hermione få uppleva den kommentaren personligen", sade Ron flinades och Hermione fnös.

"Nerven den mannen har. Det är inget fel med att bry sig om sina studier. I själva verket förstör dem honom när de säger så. De ger honom ett förbannat komplex innan han ens kan upptäcka vem han är. Professor Dumbledore, hur kan de där människorna möjligtvis vara det bästa för Harry!"

"Du behöver inte oroa dig Hermione", sade Sirius försäkrande. "Harry kommer inte återvända dit och vi kommer lösa det hela så snart som möjligt. Jag har rätten till vårdnaden om honom."

**De tog ocks****å** **l****ä****tt p****å** **anklagelserna om mobbning i hans uppf****ö****randerapport. **

"Så de sade att han var en skitstövel", sade Dean lyckligt.

"Kanske inte direkt med de orden", sade Seamus torrt. "Men i grunden, ja."

**"Han ****ä****r en livlig och bullersam liten pojke, men han skulle aldrig g****ö****ra en fluga f****ö****rn****ä****r!" sa moster Petunia gr****å****tmilt.**

Bullersam liten pojke?" frågar Lee en aning roat. "Är det hennes sätt att säga att han är en skitstövel och han gör vad han än vill?"

Harry skrockade lågt. "Det är precis vad det innebär."

"Vad jag vill veta är vad de ser dig som, med tanke på att hon säger att han inte skulle göra en fluga förnär och vi vet alla att han brukade ge sig på dig", sade Alicia med rynkad panna

"Missfoster?" sade Harry i en röst som sade att det borde vara uppenbart.

"Sluta kalla dig själv det, Harry", morrade Sirius och Harrys huvud svängde hastigt runt för att stirra på mannen. "Exakt vad är det som skulle göra dig till ett missfoster? Att du är en trollkarl? Att du har magiska krafter? För det skulle innebära att även dina föräldrar, att dina vänner är missfoster. Att alla som befinner sig här inne just nu är det. Är det vad du anser?"

"Självklart inte", sade Harry protesterande. "Men…"

"Men vadå? Om det inte är det faktum att du har magiska krafter. Vad är det?" krävde Sirius. "För jag kan inte se det."

**Men allra sist i rapporten stod det ett par v****ä****lvalda kommentarer fr****å****n skolsk****ö****terskan, som inte ens morbror Vernon och moster Petunia kunde bortf****ö****rklara. Hur mycket moster Petunia ****ä****n gn****ä****llde om att Dudley hade kraftig benstomme, att hans ****ö****vervikt i sj****ä****lva verket var valpfett och att han h****ö****ll p****å** **att v****ä****xa och beh****ö****vde riktigt med mat, **

"Det sista den pojken behöver är mer mat. Han behöver sättas på en ordentlig och sträng idet", sade madam Pomfrey i en klagande ton,

**kvarstod det faktum att skolan inte kunde leverera kn****ä****byxor i hans storlek till skoluniformen.**

"Verkligen!" sade madam Pomfrey, nu fullkomligt förfärad. "Oh Merlin, det där barnet har verkligen extrema viktproblem."

Madam Pince fnös. "Det är pinsamt för hela familjen. De vägrar att tro att deras son inte får hälsoproblem pågrund av hur mycket de matar honom."

**Skolsk****ö****terskan hade sett det som moster Petunias ****ö****gon-skarpa som en ****ö****rns n****ä****r g****ä****llde att uppt****ä****cka fingeravtryck p****å** **sina skinande rena v****ä****ggar eller n****ä****r det g****ä****llde observationer av vad grannarna gjorde-var helt blinda f****ö****r, **

"Att ingen gillar henne?" föreslår George.

Fred nicka. "Eller att alla undrar varför hon inte tvingar sin son att träna för att bli av med allt onödigt fett."

**n****ä****mligen att Dudley i stort sett var i samma viktklass som en ung sp****ä****ckhuggare och sannerligen inte var i behov av n****å****gon extra n****ä****ring.**

"Dåliga mentala bilder i våra huvuden", stöna Fred.

"Väldigt dåliga bilder Bambi", instämde George.

"Jag tvivlar att han var så stor", sade professor Vector.

"Han var det", sade Harry, Fred, George och Ron i munnen på varandra och Mr Weasley nickade en aning eftertänksamt.

"Och vad menar ni med Bambi", tillade Harry snabbt och stirrade på tvillingarna som flinade.

"Din pappa är Tagghorn, vi fann det namnet passande… och det stämmer en aning överens med historien, inget illa menat", sade de i mun på varandra.

"Hur känner ni ens till Bambi. Det är en mugglarsaga", avbröt en mugglarfödd misstroget.

"Min flickvän är mugglarfödd, vi umgås med mugglarfödda, våran pappa är besatt av mugglare, måste vi fortsätta?" frågar Fred med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Åh… det kanske inte är så konstigt att ni känner till den då", sade pojken en aning generat.

**D****ä****rf****ö****r-efter m****å****nga hysteriska utbrott och gr****ä****l, som fick Harrys sovrumsgolv att skaka, och efter str****ö****mmar av t****å****rar fr****å****n moster Petunia-hade en ny ordning tagit sin b****ö****rjan f****ö****r Dudley. **

"Jag kan verkligen inte vänta till att få höra om det här", sade Dean skrattande.

"Åh verkligen. Det kommer vara fantastiskt. Nu kommer allting smälla. Boom och adjö med Dudleys lyxdagar." sade Seamus flinande och alla hans vänner stönade när han lyckades referera till hans förkärlek för explosioner.

"Ifall ni är tysta så får ni höra det snabbare vet ni", sade Fay torrt.

**Smeltings skolsk****ö****terska hade skickat en dietlista, och den satt nu fasttejpad p****å** **kylsk****å****pet, **

"Inte en chans", sade Ginny med början på ett leende.

**som hade t****ö****mts p****å** **alla Dudleys ****ä****lsklingsr****ä****tter-l****ä****skedrycker och bakelser, chokladkakor och hamburgare-**

Ginny log nu brett medan hon skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan inte tro det."

"Bättre att du börjar tro det", sade Harry retsamt. "För det är sant."

"Det här kapitlet blir bara bättre och bättre. Du fick sova hur länge du ville, även om du kanske inte sov men det är inte poängen, Dudley går på en diet och ingen har skrikit på dig", sade Colin ivrigt..

**och i st****ä****llet fyllts med frukt och gr****ö****nsaker och s****å****dant som morbror Vernon kallade f****ö****r ****"****kaninf****ö****da".**

Narcissa höjde ett ögonbryn. "Kaninföda? Valrossen kallar hälsosamma grönsaker för kaninföda? Han behöver börja en diet och banta tillsammans med sin son."

"Jag vill inte att de ska dö eller något", sade Dorea, "men jag hoppas att de får en allergisk reaktion till bacon eller något."

"Ouch gammelmoster, det är kallt", skrattar Tonks och Dorea ler ett hajliknande leende.

"Vänta, hon är din gammelmoster… hur fungerar det. Jag menar, det känns inte som om tidsperioden skulle stämma", sade Emma fundersamt.

"Det är enkelt. Min mamma är Andromeda Black som är dotter till Druella Roiser och Cygnus Black som är son till… öh, Sirius lite hjälp?" sade Tonks

"Cygnus Black är son till Irma Crabbe och Pollux Black som är bror till Dorea Black, nu Dorea Potter. De två och Cassiopeia är barn till Violetta Bulstrode och Cygnus Black."

"Woa, hur kan du alla de namnen utantill?" frågar Colin hänfört.

"Mina föräldrar drillade in det i mig när jag var liten. Jag kan troligtvis räkna upp hela släktträdet om det behövs… mina favoriter är självklart de som kastades ut ur familjen. De var de enda anständiga i princip."

"I princip?" frågar Ginny intresserat.

"Cissy blev aldrig utkastad ur familjen, inte Dorea heller för den delen", sade Sirius med ett vänligt leende.

**F****ö****r att uppmuntra Dudley yrkade moster Petunia p****å** **att hela familjen skulle f****ö****lja samma diet. **

"Vernon går på diet han med", sade Colin glatt.

"Och Petunia… och jag, självklart är jag inte en del av familjen och därför borde boken ha formulerat sig som att alla som bodde i huset behövde följa samma diet", sade Harry fundersamt, men innan någon hann kommentera så fortsatte Milicent Bulstrode att läsa

**Hon r****ä****ckte nu ****ö****ver en kvarts grapefrukt till Harry. Han lade m****ä****rke till att hans bit var betydligt mindre ****ä****n Dudleys. **

"Åh fantastisk idé. Ge den person i huset som behöver mest mat av alla den minsta andelen. Det r ett väldigt smart drag", fräste Mrs Weasley irriterat.

**Moster Petunia tyckte uppenbarligen att b****ä****sta s****ä****ttet att uppr****ä****tth****å****lla Dudleys kampvilja var att ****å****tminstone l****å****ta honom f****å** **mer mat ****ä****n Harry. **

"Perfekt logik. Ge den personen som behöver äta mest mindre mat, så otroligt smarta de är", sade Flitwick sarkastiskt.

"Jag har aldrig förstått vad hon tänker med, eller hur hon tänker heller för den delen."

"Försök inte", sade Sirius med en fnysning. "Du kommer bara få huvudvärk, och det är ett direkt citat från din mamma om just det ämnet också", sade han mjukt och Harry började le stort vid den information.

**Men moster Petunia visste inte vad som l****å****g g****ö****mt under den l****ö****sa golvbr****ä****dan en trappa upp. **

"En kille?" ropade George och Harry såg förvirrat på honom.

"Nej jag slår vad om att det är en orm", sade Fred medan han skakade på huvudet.

"En orm?" sade Katie förvirrat och tvillingarna nickar ivrigt. "Jag är rädd för att fråga, men varför skulle han ha en orm under en golvbräda?"

"Varför skulle han inte det?" sade Fred flinandes.

"Men jag antar att vi kan berätta", suckar George som om han gav upp något superhemligt. "Harry har slagit sig ihop med ormarna, nej inte Slytherineleverna, utan något värre… de riktiga ormarna och de har övertalat honom att störta Ministeriet, slänga Fudge i fängelsehålorna och sedan långsamt ta över resten av världen."

Alla i salen stirrade i tystnad på tvillingarna, främst George, medan de tänkte över orden. De blinkade långsamt, som om de försökte lista ut ifall vad de sagt verkligen var sant. Harry under tiden hade slutit sina ögon medan han långsamt räknade ner till noll från tre… och sedan hörde han Umbridges förskräckta, utdragna skrik.

"Åh skärp dig Dolores", fräste McGonagall irriterat. "De skämtade, Mr Potter har inga planer på att störta Ministeriet."

"Tack professor McGonagall", sade Harry lättat och McGonagall gav honom ett leende. "Och ni två, se upp. Annars kanske jag skickar en orm efter er", hotade han sedan medan han såg hotande på tvillingarna.

**Hon anade inte att Harry inte f****ö****ljde dieten. **

"Bra för dig", sade Alicia godkännande.

"Men hur kan han inte följa dieten?" sade Dennis förvirrat.

"Han skicka förmodligen brev till sina vänner", sade Daphne fundersamt.

"Det är bra att han inte gör det", sade Mrs Weasley ogillande. "Om han blir ännu mer magrar så kommer han vara osynlig."

"Det är det jag har osynlighetsmanteln till", sade Harry flinandes.

**I samma ****ö****gonblick som han fick nys om att han f****ö****rv****ä****ntades ****ö****verleva sommaren p****å** **morotsstavar **

Ron flinade."Som om vi skulle låta dig överleva en sommar på bara det!"

"Missförstå mig inte", sade Hermione efter att äntligen ha kommit över sin chock för tvillingarnas ord. "Jag är hela vägen för att äta nyttig mat, men det de matade dig räknas inte som ett mål mat."

**skickade han i v****ä****g Hedwig till sina v****ä****nner med b****ö****ner om hj****ä****lp, och v****ä****nnerna var inte sena att uppfylla hans ****ö****nskan p****å** **det mest storartade s****ä****tt. **

"Du skulle ha skickat Hedwig till mig", sade Tonks leendes. "Jag skulle ha skickat massor av godsaker som min mamma bakar."

"Tack Tonks, men jag kände inte dig vid den tidpunkten. Vi möttes i somras vet du", sade Harry med ett litet skratt.

**Hedwig ****å****terv****ä****nde fr****å****n Hermiones hus med en stor ask sockerfria snac****ks (Hermiones f****ö****r****ä****ldrar var tandl****ä****kare).**

Charlus log. "Bättre än inget."

"Det är alltför sant", sade Hermione flinades. "Jag tänkte först skicka iväg choklad och sådant, men mina föräldrar skulle inte ha gillat det alls."

**Hagrid, skogvaktaren p****å** **Hogwarts, hade f****ö****rsett honom med en s****ä****ck hembakade stenkakor, som Harry ****ä****nnu inte hade satt t****ä****nderna i, **

Kingsley grimaserade. "Vi borde köpa honom en kokbok till julen eller något."

"Jag kan laga mat", sade Hagrid förvirrat.

"Jag tror problemet med din matlagning är att du är halvjätte är därav kan äta lite annorlunda mat än oss", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

**f****ö****r****han hade alltf****ö****r bitter erfarenhet av Hagrids matlagningskonst. Men mrs Weasley hade s****ä****nt familjens uggla Errol, med en enorm fruktkaka och pajer av olika slag.**

"Bra, då får du lite variation i maten", sade madam Pomfrey lättat. Hon hatade att läsa de här kapitlen, att få höra hur mycket Harrys behov misskötes och att hon inte kunde göra något åt det. Det gick emot allt hon jobbade för.

**Stackars Errol, som var gam mal och svag, hade beh****ö****vt hela fem dagar f****ö****r att ta igen sig efter turen. **

"Ni måste verkligen skaffa en ny uggla", sade Charlus.

Mr och Mrs Weasley utbytte en blick innan Mr Weasley tog till orda. "Han må börja bli gammal, men jag har inte hjärtat att göra mig av med honom."

**Och p****å** **Harrys f****ö****delsedag (som familjen Dursley struntade totalt i) **

"Förvånande", fräste Ginny.

"Lita på mig, det är mycket bättre att de ignorerar min födelsedag än att de uppmärksammar den", sade Harry i en mörk ton, och obemärkt av honom så knöt Sirius sina nävar så att hans naglar borrades in i handflatan för att hindra sig själv från att kommentera på vad som hände om de uppmärksammade det. Det han föreställde sig var illa nog.

**fick ha fyra j****ä****ttegoda f****ö****delsedagst****å****rtor fr****å****n Ron, Hermione, Hagrid och Sirius. **

"Ursäkta mig, men hur i helskotta lyckades du fixa fram en födelsedagstårta när du var på flykten?" frågar Parvati misstroget.

"Jag är Sirius Black, jag klarar av det omöjliga", sade Sirius flinande.

Remus himlade med ögonen innan han suckade tungt. "Jag antar att jag behöver erkänna att han har rätt. Han har en förmåga att klara av vad som anses vara omöjligt… var inte så nöjd Sirius du kommer önska att det inte var så."

"Varför skulle jag önska att jag inte kan klara av det omöjliga?" sade Sirius flinade.

"För du har inte tänkt på en viktig sak", sade Remus med ett hånleende. "Harry."

"Harry?" sade Tonks förvirrat, men Sirius började förstå vad Remus menade och hade bleknat en aning.

"Sirius kommer snart vara Harrys vårdnadshavare, men Sirius har inte tänkt på att James själv var bra på att klara av det omöjlig. Utöver det var även Lily en utmaning som sällan gav sig, Harry är barnbarnet till Dorea Potter, tidigare Black och nu ska han uppfostras av Sirius. Okej, det innebär att Harry har kontakter till fyra olika personer som var bra på att klara av vad som ansågs vara omöjligt. Ska vi utöka listan kan vi lägga till att Harry klarat av det väldigt bra helt själv utan någon hjälp. Tänk er bara hur han kommer vara i sitt sjunde år när Sirius har kunnat lärt honom allt han själv kan."

"Är det för sent att lämna in en ansökan om att gå i pension?" mumlar Sprout en aning blek i ansiktet till sina kollegor som rycker på axlarna.

"Jag tror vi klarar oss, vi klarade av marodörerna och vi har snart klarat av tvillingarna också", sade McGonagall fundersamt. "Jag tänker inte böja mig för något sådant. Harry är en snäll pojke och det är inte i hans natur att skapa så mycket trubbel, så vi är troligtvis säkra."

"Men det svarar fortfarande inte på hur du fixa fram en tårta", sade Parvati en aning otåligt.

"Bättre att lämna ämnet ostört", rådde Tonks. "Jag känner min kusin och jag är inte säker på att vi vill veta hur han lyckades med det."

**Harry hade fortfarande kvar tv****å** **av dem, s****å** **han b****ö****rjade ****ä****ta sin grapefrukt utan att klaga eftersom han s****å****g fram emot en ordentlig frukost n****ä****r han kom upp p****å** **sitt rum igen.**

Umbridge fnös "Tårta är inte en acceptabel frukost. Han borde ha ätit något nyttigt."

"Och det kommer från henne?" muttrar Lavender misstroget.

"Och vad var det meningen att han skulle äta", sade Madam Pince samtidigt. "Han hade inget sätt att få tag på ett hyggligt mål mat, dessutom skulle de ha märkt ifall han lade på vikt under sommaren, speciellt ifall de inte gav Mr Potter ordentliga måltider."

"Är det bara jag som märkte exakt vad Umbridge sade", frågade Fay en aning hysteriskt och när hon fick frågande blickar utvecklade hon vad hon menade. "Hon sade att Harry borde ha ätit något nyttigt… som om hon brydde sig!"

"Öh jag tror inte att det är det… det måste finnas någon annan förklaring", sade Ron bestämt.

"Hon sade det troligtvis bara för att ha något att klaga på", instämde Hermione i en hånande ton.

**Morbror Vernon lade tidningen ****å****t sidan med en ogillande fnysning och kastade en blick p****å** **sin egna grapefruktsbit.**

"Åter igen, grapefrukt är otroligt gott", sade Fay.

"Men sötsaker är godare. Som tårta", protesterade Meredith flinandes.

**"****Ä****r det h****ä****r allt jag f****å****r, Petunia?" fr****å****gade han vresigt. Moster Petunia gav honom****en str****ä****ng blick och nickade sedan med talande min i riktning mot Dudley, som redan hade ****ä****tit upp sin egen grapefrukt och nu betraktade Harrys bit med ett surt uttryck i sina sm****å** **gris****ö****gon. **

Parvati himlade med ögon. "Han har ätit tillräckligt med mat under det skolåret för att få honom att klara sig ett tag."

"Tillräckligt inte mycket för en växande pojke", fnös Dean.

**Morbror Vernon utst****ö****tte en djup suck, som fick hans stora, buskiga mustasch att fladdra, och lyfte upp skeden. Det ringde p****å** **d****ö****rren. Morbror Vernon h****ä****vde sig upp ur stolen och gick ut i hallen. **

"Aw han fick inte ens äta sin grapefrukt", sade Leanne med en tung suck.

"Jag skulle inte oroa mig, jag tror han klarar sig", sade Fay i en torr röst.

**Snabbt som blixten, medan hans mamma var upptagen med den kokande tekitteln, h****ö****gg Dudley ****å****t sig resten av morbror Vernons grapefrukt.**

"Merlin, han är verkligen respektlös", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

"Han kunde ha tagit den direkt från Vernons tallrik framför näsan på Vernon", påpekade Lee ljust.

**Harry h****ö****rde r****ö****ster ute vid ytterd****ö****rren; n****å****gon som skrattade och morbror Vernons sn****ä****va svar. Sedan st****ä****ngdes d****ö****rren och ljudet av papper som revs upp n****å****dde dem fr****å****n hallen. **

"Han kan verkligen aldrig vara artig", sade Mrs Weasley ogillande och skakade på huvudet.

Harry log. "Det är en del av hans charm så att säga… men han kan vara artig om han tjänar på det i slutet."

**Moster Petunia satte ner tekannan p****å** **bordet medan hon nyfiket kikade efter vart morbror Vernon hade tagit v****ä****gen. **

"Vad sägs som ut i hallen för att kolla vem som ringde på?" föreslog Ginny oskyldigt och Harry log.

**Hon beh****ö****vde inte v****ä****nta l****ä****nge. Efter en minut var han tillbaka i k****ö****ket. Han s****å****g rasande ut.**

**"Du d****ä****r", r****ö****t han ****å****t Harry. "In i vardagsrummet med dig. Nu!" **

"Och vad kan Harry möjligtvis ha gjort?" krävde Sirius.

Remus fnös irriterat. "Han försöker bara att lista ut sätt att skylla vad som än hänt på Harry."

**F****ö****rvirrad och undrande ****ö****ver vad han nu kunde ha gjort sig skyldig till f****ö****ljde Harry morbror Vernon ut ur k****ö****ket och in i rummet bredvid. Morbror Vernon sm****ä****llde igen d****ö****rren h****å****rt bakom dem. **

Remus tänder var hårt sammanpressade, ifall Vernon Dursley lade en hand på Harry var han inte säker på att han skulle kunna behärska sig. Visst, han var medveten om att han redan skadat Harry, brutit hans ben flera gånger, troligtvis med hjälp av Petunia och sin son. Men det var en stor skillnad på att veta om det och att höra om det.

**"Jas****å****", sa han och marscherade fram till spisen, d****ä****r han v****ä****nde sig emot Harry, som om han just t****ä****nkte f****ö****rklara honom h****ä****ktad. "_Jas_****_å_** **_minsann._****"**

"Vad har du gjort?" stönade någon och Harry rynkade förvirrat på pannan.

"Vad menar du med vad jag har gjort? Jag kom precis ner och han blev arg när det ringde på dörren. Hävdar du att det var jag som ringde på dörren. Jag kan inte vara på två ställen samtidigt vet du", sade Harry med ett belåtet leende och alla hans vänner brast genast ner i skratt.

"Harry det där argumentet fungerar inte längre", sade Katie i en kvävd röst. "Vi hörde i princip nyss om när du befann dig på två olika platser samtidigt."

"Ja, för jag tog tidvändaren ur McGonagalls skrivbordslåda, på hennes starkt bevakade kontor där jag lyckades undvika henne samt blickarna från porträtten därinne. Sedan smugglade jag med mig tidvändaren till Privet Drive utan att stölden blev upptäckt och använde den där för att kunna ringa på ringklockan till huset. Och allt det här endast för att irritera Vernon", sade Harry i en sarkastisk ton.

**Harry skulle ytterst g****ä****rna ha sagt: "Jas****å** **vad****å****?****"**

"Varför är jag inte förvånad över att du ville säga något sådant, Mr Potter?" frågar McGonagall medan hon ser på sin unga elev.

"För att det var ett uppenbart svar?" sade Harry osäkert.

"Ett svar som kan sluta med dig i trubbel."

"Jag startade det inte. Jag är oskyldig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**men han tyckte det var klokast att inte reta morbror Vernon s****å** **h****ä****r tidigt p****å** **dagen, i synnerhet som hans hum****ö****r var h****å****rt anstr****ä****ngt p****å** **grund av de knappa matransonerna. **

**Han n****ö****jde sig d****ä****rf****ö****r med att se artigt fr****å****gande ut.**

"Lyckades du med det?" frågade Luna.

"Jag vet inte, jag kan ha gjort det, men han kan bara ha varit för upprörd för att bry sig om det", sade Harry fundersamt.

**"Det h****ä****r kom just", sa morbror Vernon och viftade med ett stycke brevpapper i ansiktet p****å** **Harry. "Ett brev. Om dig.****"**

"Åh det måste brevet som jag skrev till din moster och morbror", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Jäpp. Ta inte illa upp nu, men det hade varit bättre om ni bara skickat brevet direkt till mig med ugglepost och låtit mig berätta det för dem istället för att skicka brevet till dem." Mrs Weasley såg oroligt på Harry när hon hörde det och Harry log lugnande. "Oroa dig inte, de gjorde inget. Jag lyckades lösa det hela på ett fredligt sätt."

**Harry blev ****ä****nnu mer f****ö****rvirrad. Vem skulle skriva om honom till morbror Vernon? **

"Skolan har ofta skickat brev hem till dem angående om vilka situationer som du har försatt dig i Mr Potter", sade McGonagall.

Tonks fnös. "Som om de bryr sig. Antingen brände de breven så fort de fick dem, läste breven och firade att Harry hamnat i problem eller fara, eller så sörjde dem för att Harry överlevde."

"Första och tredje alternativet är de två troligaste", sade Harry snabbt.

**Vem k****ä****nde han som skickade brev med en vanlig brevb****ä****rare? **

"Kanske Hermione, hon är en mugglare", sade Nott.

"Hon är en häxa, inte en mugglare", fräste Ron och blängde på Slytherin eleven. "Och hon har mer magi i sitt blod än vad du har. Hon är den smartaste häxan i vår generation. Kom inte att säg att hon är en mugglare, hon är mugglarfödd men det är inte något negativt."

Hermione log strålande mot Ron och en aning tveksamt lutade hon sig fram och gav honom en kyss på kinden. Fred och George började genast att busvissla medan Rons kinder antog en röd ton och han kunde känna dem hetta.

**Morbror Vernon bl****ä****ngde p****å** **Harry och s****å****g sedan ner p****å** **brevet och b****ö****rjade l****ä****sa h****ö****gt.**

**_K_****_ä_****_ra mr och mrs Dursley!_**

"Nu vill jag veta ännu mer vem som har skrivit till dem angående Harry om de börjar med kära", sade Oliver med en fnysning.

"Jag slår vad om att det är någon vuxen", sade Dennis med en fundersam blick.

**_Vi har aldrig blivit presenterade f_****_ö_****_r varandra, men jag _****_ä_****_r s_****_ä_****_ker p_****_å_** **_att Harry har ber_****_ä_****_ttat en hel del om min son Ron f_****_ö_****_r er._**

"Nej, inte direkt", sade Harry med ett litet skratt.

"Hm… jag vet inte om jag ska vara upprörd över att du inte berätta om mig eller tacksam för att de inte pratade om mig", sade Ron fundersamt.

"Oroa dig inte, de minns dig mycket väl från när du ringde och när du hämta mig med bilen… och självklart får vi inte glömma den sista händelsen", sade Harry med ett litet hånleende.

"Hm… kanske är det dags att jag presenterar mig ordentligt för dem", instämde Ron.

"Du kan göra det när vi bombar grannområdet med färg innan Luna sätter eld på allt", föreslog Hermione i en retsam ton.

"Wow girl. Vart har du varit de senaste åren, och vad hände med Hermione Granger som inte bröt några regler", sade Susan förvirrat.

"Mina vänner är bara bra på att dra ut de sidorna ur mig. Så länge ingen blir skadad eller sårad är det lugnt. Dessutom är det knappast som om det är bland det värsta jag har gjort med pojkarna, och de förtjänar det", sade hon och grimaserade i slutet av sina ord.

**_Som Harry kanske har meddelat kommer v_****_ä_****_rlsm_****_ä_****_sterskapsfinalen i quidditch att _****_ä_****_ga rum n_****_ä_****_sta m_****_å_****_ndag kv_****_ä_****_ll. Min man Arthur har just lyckats skaffa biljetter till n_****_å_****_gra av de b_****_ä_****_sta platserna genom sina f_****_ö_****_rbindelser med Avdelningen f_****_ö_****_r magiska spel och sporter. _**

"Seriöst Arthur, jag undrar verkligen vart du inte har kontakter", sade Kingsley och skakade förundrat på huvudet.

"Det är förvånansvärt hur många som hamnar i knipa när det gäller förvandlade mugglarprodukter", sade Mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Med andra ord så har du alltså kontakter i ungefär hela ministeriet och inom alla avdelningar", sade Tonks roat

**_Jag hoppas innerligt att ni vill l_****_å_****_ta Harry f_****_ö_****_lja med oss p_****_å_** **_matchen, eftersom att detta _****_ä_****_r ett enast_****_å_****_ende tillf_****_ä_****_lle. _**

"Jag älskar det faktum att du inom ett par meningar har lyckats att göra dem förbannade praktiskt taget", skrattade Lee.

Fred fnös. "Det är alltför synd att jag och Georgie inte skrev det! Vi skulle ha lyckats med det redan vid de två första orden."

**_England har inte varit v_****_ä_****_rd f_****_ö_****_r m_****_ä_****_sterskapen p_****_å_** **_trettio _****_å_****_r och det _****_ä_****_r oerh_****_ö_****_rt sv_****_å_****_rt att f_****_å_** **_tag i biljetter. _**

"Vilket gör det faktum att du fick tag i, vad 10 biljetter, gratis. Den tjänst du gjort den personen måste ha varit enorm", sade Kingsley och skakade på huvudet.

"Ledsen, men det är konfidentiellt", sade Mr Weasley med ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

**_Vi skulle naturligtvis bli glada om Harry kunde bo hos oss under resten av sommarlovet, och vi f_****_ö_****_ljer honom g_****_ä_****_rna till t_****_å_****_get n_****_ä_****_r han ska tillbaka till skolan._**

"Du hade inte behövt tilläga det Mrs Weasley, de hade inte brytt sig", sade Harry med en litet leende.

Mrs Weasley rynkade på pannan när hon hörde det; hon kunde inte förstå hur föräldrar inte kunde bry sig om sitt barn, och även om Harry inte var deras son så var han fortfarande familj till familjen Dursley. Att de behandlade honom så illa som de gjorde fick hennes blod att koka för han hade snabbt blivit som en sjunde son till henne efter hon träffat honom.

**_Det vore b_****_ä_****_st om Harry kunde skicka ett svar s_****_å_** **_fort som m_****_ö_****_jligt och p_****_å_** **_det normala s_****_ä_****_tet, eftersom mugglarbrevb_****_ä_****_raren aldrig f_****_ö_****_rr har burit ut post till v_****_å_****_rt hus, och jag tvivlar p_****_å_** **_att han ens vet var det ligger._**

"Vernons öga ryckte väldigt mycket vid det ögonblicket. Jag trodde han skulle få ett aneurysm eller något", erkände Harry.

**_Med hopp om att snart f_****_å_** **_se Harry._**

**_Med v_****_ä_****_nlig h_****_ä_****_lsning_**

**_Molly Weasley_**

**_PS. Jag hoppas verkligen att vi ha satt p_****_å_** **_tillr_****_ä_****_ckligt med frim_****_ä_****_rken(hela brevet har finstilt text)_**

"Hur många frimärken satte du på?" frågade Dorea nyfiket, tack vare Lily var hon väl medveten om hur mugglarposten fungerade och hur många frimärken som krävdes.

"Jag kan ha överdrivit en aning", sade Mrs Weasley. "Jag hoppas att jag inte satte dig i trubbel, Harry, raring."

"Oroa dig inte Mrs Weasley", sade Harry med ett leende. "Jag hade något som gjorde att de inte vågade röra, skada mig eller ens förolämpa mig."

**Morbror Vernon avslutade l****ä****sningen, stack handen i br****ö****stfickan och drog fram n****å****gonting annat.**

"En kniv?" sade Orla en aning oroligt.

"Ni tror verkligen det värsta om dem", muttrar Harry.

"Med god anledning", väste Sirius, efter att ha sett listan över Harrys skador så skulle det inte förvånat honom om Dursley dragit en kniv, självklart hade det gjort honom rasande men inte alltför förvånande.

"Oroa er inte, det var bara kuvert till brevet", sade Harry lugnande efter ha gett Sirius en orolig blick.

**"Titta h****ä****r bara", brummade han. Han h****ö****ll fram kuvertet som mrs Weasley brev hade skickats i, och Harry m****å****ste bita ihop t****ä****nderna f****ö****r att inte brista i skratt. **

Ron skakade på huvudet. "Jag hade varit rädd att han planerade min död."

"Han kan ha gjort det", fräste Ginny. "Du kan aldrig vara säker med den skitstöveln."

"Min fråga är snarare när han inte planerar min död, eller mitt mord, vad som än passar honom bäst", sade Harry med en axelryckning och Remus blick drogs blixtsnabbt till Harry och fixerade honom med den.

**Varenda liten centimeter av kuvertet var t****ä****ckt med frim****ä****rken, s****å** **n****ä****r som p****å** **en liten ruta p****å** **framsidan, d****ä****r mrs Weasley hade pressat in familjen Dursleys adress med pyttesm****å** **bokst****ä****ver.**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde det och Mrs Weasley rodnade medan Mr Weasley kysste hennes kind.

**"S****å** **hon satte i alla fall p****å** **tillr****ä****ckligt med frim****ä****rken", sa Harry **

Sirius stönade. "Harry måste du verkligen vara så lik dina föräldrar och försöka reta upp… strunt i det, du är värre. Till och med de hade haft tillräckligt mycket förstånd för att inte reta upp honom, eftersom chansen är stor att du inte skulle överleva."

"Oroa dig inte", sade Harry. "Jag kan läsa av hans humör väldigt bra nu. Jag märker när jag är nära att pressa honom för långt så att säga", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende, han kunde höra hur orolig Sirius egentligen var. "Dessutom hade jag något att använda emot honom och han var medveten om det."

Sirius såg förvirrat på Harry, och han var inte den enda. Men det blev snabbt uppenbart att Harry inte skulle utveckla och de beslöt alla att för tillfället släppa taget om det och vänta för att se ifall boken skulle berätta något.

**och f****ö****rs****ö****kte l****å****ta som om vem som helst kunde g****ö****ra samma misstag som mrs Weasley. **

"För att vara rättvis så är det ett misstag som nästan alla skulle göra om de kommer från en renblodig familj så som Molly är från", sade Remus och Mrs Weasley log tacksamt mot honom och han log vänligt tillbaka.

**Morbror Vernons ****ö****gon sk****ö****t blixtar.**

**"Brevb****ä****raren lade m****ä****rke till det", sa han med gnisslande t****ä****nder. **

"Varför är det en sådan himla stor sak?" frågade Bill. "Säg bara att det kom från ett annat land eller något."

Charlie hånlog. "Det får fortfarande folk att tro att de är onormala och de kan inte leva med det. För dem handlar allting om utseenden och uttryck, hur resten av världen ser dem."

**"Och han var mycket intresserad av att f****å** **veta var brevet kom ifr****å****n.**

"Jag tror att alla skulle ha varit intresserade av att veta vart brevet kom ifrån", sade Julia.

"Ja men du vill veta allt om allting och alla", sade Meredith med ett skratt.

**Det var d****ä****rf****ö****r han ringde p****å** **d****ö****rren. Han verkade tycka att det var ****_skrattretande_****." **

"Det är skrattretande!" protesterade Bill med ett skratt.

**Harry sa ingenting. Andra m****ä****nniskor skulle kanske inte f****ö****rst****å** **varf****ö****r morbror Vernon hetsade upp sig ****ö****ver lite f****ö****r m****å****nga frim****ä****rken, men Harry hade bott s****å** **l****ä****nge hos familjen Dursley att han visste hur k****ä****nsliga de var f****ö****r allting som bara var det minsta ovanligt. ****Deras st****ö****rsta skr****ä****ck var att n****å****gon skulle uppt****ä****cka att de stod i n****å****got slags f****ö****rbindelse med folk som mrs Weas****ley.**

"Åh, så de skulle bli väldigt upprörda om vi gjorde en skolutflykt till deras hem?" frågar Lee oskyldigt.

"Och varför, Mr Jordan, skulle vi göra en sådan utflykt", sade Umbridge hotande.

"Klassresa, för studier så klart. En chans för oss att med egna ögon få se hur mugglare bor, hur allt fungerar, hur de uppträder. Vi skulle alla lära oss jättemycket." sade Lee flinandes.

"Och eftersom Dursleys redan är bekanta med hur vi klär oss, typ, så kommer vi självklart att besöka deras hem", tillade Leanne skrattandes.

**Morbror Vernon bl****ä****ngde fortfarande p****å** **Harry, som f****ö****rs****ö****kte bevara ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck. Om han****inte gjorde eller sa n****å****gonting dumt, hade han kanske en chans att f****å** **sitt livs upplevelse. **

"Av någon anledning så tvivlar jag det, Harry", sade Percy med en fnysning.

"Jag kunde alltid drömma", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Han v****ä****ntade p****å** **att morbror Vernon skulle s****ä****ga n****å****gonting, men han fortsatte bara att bl****ä****nga ilsket. Harry besl****ö****t sig f****ö****r att bryta tystnaden.**

**"F****å****r jag f****ö****lja med d****å****?" fr****å****gade han.**

"Han borde låta dig följa med", sade Oliver. "Det skulle göra dem lyckliga eftersom de inte behöver ha dig under deras tak."

"Det är sant, men det skulle göra Harry lycklig", sade Alicia med rynkad panna och Oliver tryckte en snabb kyss mot hennes tinning.

**Det for en l****ä****tt ryckning ****ö****ver morbror Vernons stora, h****ö****gr****ö****da ansikte. Mustaschen darrade till. Harry trodde sig veta vad som p****å****gick bakom den d****ä****r mustaschen: en rasande kamp mellan morbror Vernons tv****å** **starkaste instinkter. Om han gav Harry lov att ge sig av d****ä****rifr****å****n skulle han g****ö****ra honom glad, vilket var n****å****got som morbror Vernon hade f****ö****rs****ö****kt undvika i tretton ****å****r. **

Sirius morrade lågt när han hörde det, och lät så otroligt likt sin animagusform att flera stycken kastade nervösa blickar på honom.

**Å** **andra sidan skulle han slippa ifr****å****n Harry tv****å** **veckor tidigare ****ä****n v****ä****ntat om Harry fick till****å****telse att bo hos familjen Weasley under resten av sommaren. **

"Välj den instinkten, den slutar bättre för alla", sade Hermione och hon såg förvånat på Harry som brast ut i skratt.

"Minns du inte Hermione", sade han flämtandes. "Det slutade inte så bra för någon i familjen Dursley, allra minst Dudley."

Efter Harrys ord så brast Ron, Ginny, Fred och George genast ner i skratt som fick deras kroppar att skaka.

**Det skulle inte vara s****å** **dumt, f****ö****r morbror Vernon avskydde att ha Harry i huset. F****ö****r att ge sig sj****ä****lv bet****ä****nketid l****å****tsades han l****ä****sa om mrs Weasleys brev.**

**"Vem ****ä****r den h****ä****r kvinnan?" fr****å****gade han och stirrade med avsmak p****å** **underskriften.**

"Framtida svärmor", mumlade George roat.

"Påminn mig om att presentera mamma som det ifall de någonsin träffas. Han kommer bli överlycklig att ha oss i familjen!" sade Fred med ett tjuvaktigt flin.

"Var glad att Ginny inte hörde er, eller mamma", viskade Percy till dem med ett eget leende och de skrattade alla lågt innan de återvände sin uppmärksamhet till orden som lästes ut högt.

**"Du har sett henne", sa Harry. "Hon ****ä****r min v****ä****n Rons mamma, och hon var nere och m****ö****tte honom vid Hog...skolt****å****get efter sista terminen." **

"Av någon anledning så tvivlar jag att han bryr sig om vem hon egentligen är", sade Padama med en fnysning.

**Han hade varit p****å** **vippen att s****ä****ga "Hogwartsexpressen", och det skulle ha f****å****tt ****hans morbror att koka av ilska. Ingen hemma hos familjen Dursley sa n****å****gonsin namnet p****å** **Harrys skola h****ö****gt. **

"Eller något annat som har med trollkarlar, häxor eller magi att göra", tillade Harry.

"Så de kallar dig inte vid ditt namn?" sade en andraårselev i en oskyldig ton.

Harry svarade inte först, alldeles för upptagen med att tänka på sin första dag i skolan. Hur han tyckt att personen som inte svarade när läraren ropade ut Harry Potter, det var inte förrän efter alla andra blivit uppropade och han fortfarande inte hört sitt egna namn som han blev förvirrad. Hur rädd han var när läraren vände sin blick mot honom; hans morbrors hot om att inte tala färskt i sitt minne. Men allt läraren hade gjort var att le, om aningen lite stelt, medan hon sade: "Så det är du som är Harry Potter, är du blyg?"

Harry som varit så förvirrad hade gjort vad som såg ut som det säkraste valet och nickade nervöst, hoppandes att ingen annan Harry Potter skulle komma och anklaga honom för att stjäla hans namn. Allt som hade hänt var att läraren nickade eftertänksamt och rådde honom att svara nästa gång de hade upprop. När han kom hem hade han blivit bestraffad av sin morbror för att inte ha svarat på namnet, trots att han aldrig tidigare hört det. Okej, det var en lögn. Han hade hört det tidigare, ibland vid riktigt sällsynta händelser, men hade bara antagit att de pratade om någon annan. Han kunde fortfarande minnas sin glädje han upplevt i sitt skåp, glädjen över att ha ett annat namn än Pojk, Missfoster… istället Harry Potter… ett namn som nu definierade hela honom, men han skulle ändå inte vilja byta ut det. Det var vem han var. Han gick från att vara Harry James Potter, son till James och Lily Potter, till Pojk och Missfoster för att bli Harry Potter, trollkarlsvärldens räddare eller syndabock beroende på allmänhetens humör. Så han hade sitt svar till frågan andraårseleven ställt.

"Jo, de kallade mig vid mitt namn, de har aldrig gjort något annat än det, inte egentligen", sade Harry enkelt i en mjuk ton.

Sirius kunde enkelt se att de flesta personer accepterade det men han kunde inte acceptera Harrys svar. Det var något som inte stämde, inte med hur Harry formulerat sitt svar "de har aldrig gjort något annat än det, inte egentligen"… det lät mer som om de själva gett Harry ett eget namn, ett namn som han inte borde ha blivit kallad och Harry fått leva med det så länge nu att han såg det som en del av sig själv, att det faktiskt var hans namn. Insikten i det bröt hans hjärta och han ville inget hellre än svepa upp sin gudson i sina armar, hindra någon annan från att någonsin skada honom igen och lära honom att han var älskad, att han bara var Harry… Remus fångade hans blick och de såg meningsfullt på varandra och båda männen svor på att göra allt de kunde för att hjälpa Harry oavsett vad det tog.

**Morbror Vernons enorma ansikte f****ö****rvreds, som om han f****ö****rs****ö****kte minnas n****å****got mycket obehagligt.**

**"En liten rultig kvinna?" brummade han slutligen.**

"Jag skulle vilja se dig föda sju barn", muttrade Mrs Weasley.

"Oroa dig inte Molly, du är fortfarande lika vacker som när vi träffades, om inte ännu mer", mumlade Mr Weasley i hennes öra och Mrs Weasley rodnade när hon hörde sin makes ord.

** "En massa ungar med r****ö****tt h****å****r?"**

"Det stämmer", sade alla Weasley barn och större delen av skolan skakade på sina huvuden ömt, det var svårt att inte tycka om familjen Weasley.

**Harry rynkade pannan. Han tyckte det var ganska magstarkt av morbror Vernon att kalla n****å****gon f****ö****r "rultig", n****ä****r hans egen son Dudley faktiskt hade uppn****å****tt det m****å****l han hotat med sedan tre ****å****rs ****å****lder, n****ä****mligen att bli bredare ****ä****n han var l****å****ng. **

"Det är vidrigt", sade Cho och såg en aning illamående ut.

**Morbror Vernon l****ä****ste igenom hela brevet igen.**

**"Quidditch", muttrade han halvh****ö****gt. "****_Quidditch_****... vad ****ä****r det f****ö****r trams?" Harry k****ä****nde en ny st****ö****t av irritation.**

"Den bäst…"

"Du håller tyst Oliver!" väser Lavender, bråket om fotboll vs quidditch han och Lee haft i kapitlet innan tydligt i hennes minne.

"Men det är den bästa sporten någonsin!" ropar en Ravenclaw ivrigt och större delen av salen instämde men uppmuntrande rop.

**"Det ****ä****r en sportgren", sa han kort. "Man flyger p****å** **kvastskaft och****…****"**

"Åh jag slår vad om att han älskade det där", sade Katie sarkastiskt.

"Vilket är bra. Fortsätt att föra konversationen i den riktningen", sade Michael Corner.

"Tills Harry blir skadad", avbröt Angelina med en upprörd fräsning.

**"ja, ja, det r****ä****cker!" sa morbror Vernon med h****ö****g r****ö****st. Harry m****ä****rkte med tillfredsst****ä****llelse att hans morbror s****å****g l****ä****tt panikslagen ut. Tydligen klarade inte hans nerver av att h****ö****ra ordet "kvastskaft" uttalas i hans eget vardagsrum. **

"Det måste vara väldigt jobbigt att städa i så fall… jag menar han kan inte be någon hämta ett kvastskaft för att sopa golvet i så fall", påpekade Tonks glatt.

Harry fnös misstroget. "Du tror att han har städat någon gång i hans liv, snälla."

"Jag antar att du har rätt, jag tvivlar Petunia vill låta någon annan städa hennes perfekta hus", muttrade Su Li och Harry skakade på huvudet, visst Petunia städade ibland men han gjorde fortfarande större delen av huhållsarbetet.

**Han tog sin tillflykt till ****ä****nnu en genoml****ä****sning av brevet. Harry s****å****g hur hans l****ä****ppar formade orden "skicka ert svar p****å** **det normala s****ä****ttet". Han rynkade pannan bistert.**

**"Vad menar hon med _p_****_å_** **_det normala s_****_ä_****_ttet_****" v****ä****ste han.**

"Åh du vet, fixa ugglor för att göra jobbet", sade Marietta sarkastiskt och Cho log mot sin vän.

**"Normalt f****ö****r oss",****sa Harry. Och innan hans morbror han avbryta honom tillade han: "Du vet, med ugglepost. Det ****ä****r det normala f****ö****r h****ä****xor och trollkarlar.****"**

Harry ryckte till en aning. "Jag borde inte ha formulerat det på det sättet."

Sirius lutade sig långsamt framåt så han diskret kunde viska i Harrys öra: "Gjorde han något mot dig?" Harry skakade sakta på huvudet och Sirius lutade sig tillbaka i sin plats och kände nästan hur en vikt lyftes från hans bröst.

**Morbror Vernon kunde inte ha sett mer uppr****ö****rd ut om Harry hade uttalat en hemsk svordom. **

"Vad kommer du göra härnäst, säga magi?" frågar Cho fnittrandes.

"Något värre", sade Harry och blinkade med ena ögat.

**Skakande av ursinne kastade han en nerv****ö****s** **blick ut genom f****ö****nstret, som om han var r****ä****dd att f****å** **se n****å****gon av grannarna st****å** **med ****ö****rat pressat mot rutan.**

"Jag trodde det var Petunia som gjorde det", sade Luna med lutat huvud.

"Alla på den gatan är väldigt nyfikna av sig", sade Harry med en axelryckning, men det innebär självklart inte att de gjorde något med vad de lärde sig. Nej det skvallrade bara om allt och det var det. När han var liten så hade han först haft förhoppningar om att de skulle hjälpa honom, rädda honom, men det var förgäves.

**"Hur m****å****nga g****å****nger m****å****ste jag s****ä****ga ****å****t dig att jag inte vill h****ö****ra om de d****ä****r onaturligheterna under mitt tak?" v****ä****ste han. **

"Vad är han så himla rädd för. Han agerar som om han kommer bli smittad av någon farlig sjukdom", sade Alisa misstroget.

"Man kan alltid hoppas att något sådant händer", muttrade Pansy lågt innan hon frös till, det var inte ofta som hon instämde med Alisa, i själva verket var det väldigt sällan.

**Hans ansikte hade nu antagit en m****ö****rkt plommonlila f****ä****rg. "H****ä****r st****å****r du helt fr****ä****ck och otacksamt, if****ö****rd kl****ä****der som Petunia och jag har sk****ä****nkt dig..."**

"Det är vad föräldrar och vårdnadshavare gör!" skrek madam Hooch. "Ärligt Merlin, de här människorna agerar som om de har gjort så mycket för dig Mr Potter när de i verkligheten knappt gör det minsta de kan göra."

Sinistra skakade på huvudet. "De gav honom inte ens kläder som var i närheten av hans storlek. Dudley är flera storlekar större än Mr Potter."

"Det förvånar mig inte", sade Babbling med en axelryckning efter att ha bestämt sig att blanda sig i.

**"Ja, men inte f****ö****rr****ä****n Dudley redan har anv****ä****nt dem", sa Harry kyligt. **

"Det verkar som om du bara får mer självförtroende för varje år där", sade Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag hade accepterat att jag hade vänner, och familj, som brydde sig om mig. Att jag inte behövde acceptera sättet de behandlade mig på, så jag sade mina åsikter och visade att jag hade rätt till att le… bo där utan att behöva göra onödigt mycket", sade Harry och han hoppades innerligt att ingen märkte hur han nästan sade att han hade rätt till att leva.

**Han var mycket riktigt kl****ä****dd i en av Dudleys gamla avlagda tr****ö****jor. Den var s****å** **stor att den n****å****dde honom l****å****ngt ner ****ö****ver kn****ä****na, som doldes av ett par om****å****ttligt s****ä****ckiga jeans, och han m****å****ste rulla upp ****ä****rmarna femdubbelt f****ö****r att kunna anv****ä****nda h****ä****nderna.**

Madam Bones skakade ilsket på huvudet, muttrandes lågt om vad hon skulle vilja göra för att få in lite vett i skallen på alla i familjen Dursley, något som roade alla hennes kollegor.

**"Du talar inte till mig p****å** **det viset!" sa morbror Vernon darrande av ilska. **

"Åh har har all rätt att prata med dig exakt hur han vill", fräste Dorea, och hon skakade praktiskt taget utav ilska.

**Men Harry t****ä****nkte inte l****ä****ngre finna sig i det h****ä****r. Den tiden var f****ö****rbi d****å** **han var tvungen att r****ä****tta sig** **efter varenda en av familjen Dursleys dumma regler. **

"Sade du inte något liknade året innan?" sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var skillnad nu, den sommaren visste jag hade jag faktiskt hade en familj", sade Harry medan han log åt sina två bästa vänner och Sirius.

**Han****f****ö****ljde _inte _Dudleys diet och han t****ä****nkte _inte_ l****å****ta morbror Vernon hindra honom fr****å****n att f****ö****lja med till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen i quidditch, definitivt inte. **

"Det är rätta tankar Harry, kom igen nu", sade Fred skrattandes.

"Du vet redan hur du slutar", påpekar Hermione roat och Fred blinkar med ena ögat åt henne.

**Harry tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag och sa:**

**"Okej, jag f****å****r allts****å** **inte lov att fara till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen. F****å****r jag g****å** **nu d****å****? **

"Vänta va. Du ger dig bara! Du tänker inte ens försöka kämpa för att få åka", sade Neville misstroget.

"Jag såg ingen mening med att tjafsa när jag visste att han ändå inte skulle ändra sig", sade Harry med en suck.

**Jag har n****ä****mligen ett brev till Sirius som jag vill skriva f****ä****rdigt. Min gudfar, du vet." **

"Smart tänkt", sade Remus med ett litet skratt.

"Jag kan inte vänta till hans reaktion", sade Oliver med ett litet leende.

"Haha, jag antar att det är ett värre ord än magi", skrattade Cho och Harry log mot henne.

"Så det var därför du inte tjatade, du utpressade dem bara istället genom att nämna din gudfar", sade Neville skrattandes.

"Jäpp. Och de är fortfarande under uppfattning att Sirius kommer skada dem om de behandlar mig illa", sade Harry med ett stort leende.

**S****å** **var det sagt. Han hade uttalat det magiska ordet. Nu s****å****g han hur den r****ö****dlila f****ä****rgen l****å****ngsamt bleknade i stora fl****ä****ckar p****å** **morbror Vernons ansikte och fick det att likna vaniljglass med klumpar av svarta vinb****ä****r i.**

"Jag tror inte att jag vill äta det mer", sade Ron och tvillingarna såg i chock på sin yngre bror.

"Ron vill inte ha…",

"Glass längre…"

"Vi trodde aldrig vi skulle höra något sådant", avslutade de tillsammans.

**"Du...du skriver allts****å** **brev till honom, s****ä****ger du?" sa morbror Vernon med tillk****ä****mpat lugn r****ö****st - men Harry s****å****g hur pupillerna i hans sm****å** **ö****gon drog ihop sig i pl****ö****tslig r****ä****dsla.**

Sirius log belåtet när han hörde det, glad att bara nämnandet av hans namn fick Vernon Dursley att bli rädd och reagera på det. Han hoppades bara att han inte skulle vända sin rädsla mot Harry och ta ut det på honom, Sirius skulle hata ifall han var anledningen till att Harry blev skadad.

**"Ja, visst g****ö****r jag det", sa Harry ober****ö****rt. "Det har g****å****tt ett tag sen jag sist skrev till honom, **

**och om han inte h****ö****r av mig, kan han l****ä****tt f****å** **f****ö****r sig att n****å****nting ****ä****r galet." **

Narcissa nickade. "Tro mig han skulle tro det. Vänta bara tills när du inte har skrivit till honom på ett tag. Han kommer dyka upp här på Hogwarts för att se till att du är okej."

"Någon måste hålla koll på Harry, och missförstå mig inte, jag har förtroende för att Minnie kan hålla ett öga på honom. Men jag föredrar att själv se till att Harry är säker och mår bra", erkände Sirius.

"Verkligen Sirius, när ska du sluta kalla mig vid det namnet."

"Den dag då jag inte längre drar skämt", sköt Sirius tillbaka.

"Så det är ett hopplöst fall antar jag", suckar McGonagall.

"Du kan ju alltid försöka stoppa mig, men jag lovar inte att jag kommer sluta", sade Sirius och de två personerna log mot varandra.

**Han tystnade f****ö****r att avnjuta effekten av sina ord. Han kunde n****ä****stan se hur kuggarna arbetade under morbror Vernons tjocka m****ö****rka h****å****r med den prudentliga mittbenan. Om han f****ö****rs****ö****kte hindra Harry fr****å****n att skriva till Sirius, skulle Sirius tro att Harry behandlades illa. **

"Allt för sant att jag skulle tro det", sade Sirius. "Jag hade kommit dit och talat lite förstånd i dem."

"Ditt sätt att tala förstånd i dem skulle sluta med dem ärrade för livet", sade Remus roat.

"Dessutom var du en eftertraktad förrymd mördare. Jag tror du skulle skrämma fler personer än bara dem."

"Bra. De förtjänar det", sade Sirius i en mörk ton och flera stycken i salen utbytte nervösa blickar, exakt vad hade den familjen gjort mot Harry för att få Sirius att reagera så, undrade de alla.

**Om han f****ö****rbj****ö****d Harry att f****ö****lja med till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen i quidditch, skulle Harry skriva och skvallra f****ö****r Sirius, som d****å** **skulle f****å** **veta att han faktiskt ****_blev _****illa behandlad. **

"Och han skulle inte gilla konsekvenserna", morrade Sirius innan han lågt tillade, "han kommer inte att gilla konsekvenserna."

**Det fanns bara en sak f****ö****r morbror Vernon att g****ö****ra. **

"Så det här är vad du kallar ett fredligt sätt. Att utpressa honom", sade Hermione halvt roat, halv ogillande.

"Jag utpressade honom inte direkt, jag använde bara de fördelar jag hade. Hade du föredragit ifall jag inte kunnat följa med?" frågar Harry och Hermione suckar men skakar på huvudet.

**Harry kunde lika tydligt se slutsatsen ta form i hans hj****ä****rna, som om det stora mustaschprydda ansiktet vore genomskinligt. **

"Du är förvånansvärt bra på att läsa av känslor", sade Seamus.

"Inte direkt. Jag vet bara hur jag ska läsa av Vernon, men jag har bott i hans hus i fjorton år så det är inte så konstigt."

**Harry f****ö****rs****ö****kte l****å****ta bli att le och koncentrerade sig p****å** **att bibeh****å****lla ett s****å** **neutralt ansiktsuttryck som m****ö****jligt. Och sedan****…**

Kingsley skakade på huvudet förundrat, men glad över att saker för en gångs skull gick bra för Harry.

**"N****å****, l****å****t g****å** **f****ö****r det d****å****. Ge dig i v****ä****g du bara till det dr f****ö****rbaskade... det d****ä****r l****ö****jliga... det d****ä****r v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapsjippot du pratar om. **

Oliver gapade när han hörde det och lyckades likna en fisk på torra land väldigt bra. "Världs-världsmästerskapsjippot… jippot… vad är det för fel på honom!" utbrast han ilsket.

"Vad är det inte för fel på honom?" fräste Ron ilsket.

**Skriv bara och meddela den d****ä****r familjen _Weasley _att de kan komma och h****ä****mta d****ig. Du ska inte tro att jag har tid att ****å****ka runt med dig i hela landet. **

Tvillingarna, Ron, Bill och Charlie brast ut i skratt medan Harry suckade. Han antog att det hade varit för mycket att be om att inget skulle gå snett, eller explodera, när han blev hämtad.

**Du kan tillbringa resten av sommaren hos dem. Och s****å** **kan du tala om f****ö****r din... din gudfar... tala om f****ö****r honom... tala om f****ö****r honom att du ger dig av h****ä****rifr****å****n.****"**

"Bra", sade Tonks med ett leende. "Nu kan du lämna det helveteshålet och aldrig se tillbaka."

Harry skrattade lågt. "Tja… jag behövde tyvärr återvända dit, men jag förstår vad du menar."

**"Det ska bli", sa Harry glatt. **

"Det är klart, du fick lämna det där huset", sade Hannah.

"Och se världsmästerskapet i quidditch!" tillade Oliver ivrigt.

"Jag slår vad om att den matchen var otrolig", suckade Neville en aning längtansfullt, han önskade fortfarande att han hade fått chansen att gå.

**Han v****ä****nde sig om och gick mot d****ö****rren, medan han f****ö****rs****ö****kte motst****å** **frestelsen att hoppa h****ö****gt i luften och jubla. **

Ron och Hermione log strålande mot varandra medan Ginny lyckligt gav Harry en kram, överlycklig för att Harry var så glad i boken, innan hon rodnande släppte taget om honom.

**Han skulle fara iv****ä****g, han skulle fara i v****ä****g till familjen Weasley, han skulle f****å** **f****ö****lja med och se p****å** **v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapsfinalen i quidditch! **

Oliver jublade genast, ett jubel som genast återupptogs av resten av eleverna i salen. Världsmästerskapet i quidditch hade varit så otroligt och de alla hade älskat det. Det var ett av de bästa spelen, till och med det bästa spelet de sett de senaste åren, troligen årtionden om de själva fick säga det.

**Ute i hallen var han n****ä****ra att st****ö****ta ihop med Dudley, som hade st****å****tt och lurat bakom d****ö****rren i hopp om att f****å** **h****ö****ra Harry bli utsk****ä****lld. Han s****å****g chockad ut n****ä****r han s****å****g det breda leendet i Harrys ansikte. **

"Det är klart han ser chockad ut, jag tvivlar att det är ofta som du ser lycklig ut i det där huset", fräste Remus och Harry såg på honom. Det faktum att så många brydde sig om honom förvånade honom fortfarande något otroligt och när de reagerade så kraftigt till, vad han själv ansåg var de minsta sakerna.

**"Visst var det en _j_****_ä_****_ttegod _****frukost, tycker du inte?" sa Harry. "Jag k****ä****nner mig proppm****ä****tt, g****ö****r inte du det?" **

"Utmana inte ödet Harry", stönade Hermione.

"Han kunde säkert inte hjälpa det, han var säkert jätte ivrig", påpekar Ron.

"Och dessutom gjorde det inget. Allt de antog var att jag helt enkelt fick för mycket att äta och därför minskade de min del av frukosten morgonen därpå", tillade Harry.

"Minskade din del av maten! Du skulle inte ens klara dig på det som du redan fick!" utbrast Remus förfärat.

"Jag hade egen mat, inklusive tårta."

"Men de visste inte det. De hade kunnat döda dig", sade Remus tålmodigt.

"Jag vill inte förstöra någons humör eller så, men jag börjar få känslan av att det var lite av vad de hoppades på", sade Tonks med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Kluckande av skratt ****å****t Dudleys f****ö****rbluffade min tog Harry trappan tre steg i taget och rusade in i sitt rum. **

"Harry du är så elak", skrattade Ginny, men värmen i hennes ögon informerade honom om att hon inte menade det, inte på ett dåligt sätt åmtinstone.

**Det f****ö****rsta han s****å****g var att Hedwig var tillbaka. Hon satt i sin bur och stirrade p****å** **Harry med sina enorma b****ä****rnstensgula ****ö****gon. **

Harry log mjukt vid nämnandet av Hedwig och önskade tyst att hon befann sig i salen med honom just nu, innan han lovade att han skulle gå till henne i nästa paus.

**Hon klapprade med n****ä****bben p****å** **det speciella s****ä****tt hon hade n****ä****r hon var f****ö****rargad ****ö****ver n****å****gonting. **

"Vad kan du ha gjort som har gjort henne förargad redan?" sade Zacharias en aning hånande.

"Jag gjorde inget. Det var Rons fel."

"Jag var i Kråkboet för Merlins skull, hur kan jag vara skyl… åh. Jag vet vad som har gjort henne förargad", suckade Ron. "Men jag tänker överlämna skulden till Sirius. Det är hans fel."

"Vad är mitt fel?" sade Sirius förvirrat.

"Acceptera bara att det är ditt fel", sade Ron flinandes.

**Och exakt vad som f****ö****rargade henne visade sig n****ä****stan med detsamma.**

**"_Ajj!_" sa Harry. N****å****got som liknade en liten gr****å****, fj****ä****derkl****ä****dd tennisboll hade just kolliderat med Harrys tinning. **

"Det är Piggy", sade Ginny med ett leende.

"Jag kommer aldrig förstå varför du valde det namnet", sade Ron.

"Jag har ju sagt det, jag tyckte det var sött", sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

**Han gned sig h****ä****ftigt i pannan och tittade upp f****ö****r att se vad han hade tr****ä****ffats av . En pytteliten uggla, s****å** **liten att den rymdes p****å** **hans handflata, susade upphetsat omkring i rummet som en avfyrad raket. **

Flera stycken höjde på ett ögonbryn, förvånade över hur mycket energi som den lilla ugglan verkade ha.

Sirius själv släppte ut ett förvånat skratt. "Jag antar att jag är skyldig trots allt. Men jag hoppas att du gilla ugglan." 

"Åh, jag gillar honom. Han har bara en tendens att bli alldeles hyperaktiv ibland", sade Ron med ett litet leende.

**Sedan uppt****ä****ckte Harry att ugglan hade sl****ä****ppt ner ett brev vid hans f****ö****tter. Han b****ö****jde sig ner, k****ä****nde igen Rons handstil och slet upp kuvertet. Inuti l****å****g ett hastigt litet brev.**

Hermione vände sig emot Ron med en frågande blick i ögonen.

"Jag hade nyligen skickat ett brev till honom och jag visste att mamma skickade iväg ett eget brev, därför är mitt det här brevet en aning kort", förklarade Ron med en axelryckning.

**_Harry!_**

**_Pappa fick biljetterna! Irland mot Bulgarien, p_****_å_** **_m_****_å_****_ndag kv_****_ä_****_ll._**

"Jo tack vi vet", sade Charlie sarkastiskt.

"Tja jag visste inte hur snabbt mugglarposten tog", sade Ron trotsigt.

**_Mamma skriver till mugglarna f_****_ö_****_r att fr_****_å_****_ga om du f_****_å_****_r bo hos oss. De kanske redan har f_****_å_****_tt brevet, jag vet inte hur snabbt mugglarpost n_****_å_** **_fram. Jag tyckte i alla fall att jag skulle skicka det h_****_ä_****_r med Piggy._**

"Piggy?" sade Astoria förvånat, visst hon hade hört Ginny säga namnet innan, men hon kunde inte förstå varför.

"Fråga Ginny, annars så ger säkert boken en förklaring för eller senare", sade Ron nonchalant.

**Harry stirrade p****å** **ordet "Piggy" och kikade sedan upp p****å** **miniatyr ugglan, som nu susade runt lampsk****ä****rmen uppe i taket. Piggy, det var ju en liten gris, och han hade aldrig sett n****å****gonting som mindre liknade en gris. **

"Är inte det ugglan som Black gav honom?" frågade Zabini och Malfoy nickade frånvarande som svar.

**Han kanske bara hade sv****å****rt att tyda Rons handstil. Han l****ä****ste vidare i brevet:**

"Jag har inte så illa handstil", protesterade Ron.

"Jag kan tyda den i vanliga fall, och jag vet att Mione kan det med. Men för det otränade ögat kan den vara en aning slarvig", sade Harry och såg på sin vän som suckade.

**_Vi kommer och h_****_ä_****_mtar dig, vare sig mugglarna gillar det eller inte. Du kan bara inte g_****_å_** **_miste om finalkampen, men mamma och pappa tycker i alla fall att det _****_ä_****_r b_****_ä_****_st att vi l_****_å_****_tsas som om vi vill ha deras till_****_å_****_telse f_****_ö_****_rst. _**

Skratt brast ut i salen när de hörde det och madam Bones vände sig mot Mr Weasley.

"Verkligen Arthur, du var beredd att kidnappa Mr Potter?"

"Är det verkligen kidnappning om personen följer med frivilligt", sade Kingsley roat.

"Snälla använd inte det tankesättet, marodörerna tänkte alltid i sådana banor och det slutade aldrig bra för oss andra", sade Vector skrattandes.

"Det är skönt att veta att trots det gått över femton år så lever vårt rykte fortfarande kvar och frodas."

"Ni kan tacka Mr och Mr Weasley för det", sade McGonagall torrt. "Gav mig en riktig skrämsel när de kom och fråga om era identiteter, Mr Black."

**_Om de s_****_ä_****_ger ja, skicka d_****_å_** **_bums tillbaka Piggy med ditt svar, s_****_å_** **_h_****_ä_****_mtar vi dig klolckan fem p_****_å_** **_s_****_ö_****_ndag. Om de s_****_ä_****_ger nej, ska du ocks_****_å_** **_bums skicka tillbaka Piggy, s_****_å_** **_h_****_ä_****_mtar vi dig klockan fem p_****_å_** **_s_****_ö_****_ndag i alla fall._**

"Jag gillar den planen", sade Tonks med ett stort leende.

"Jag gillade det med", erkände Harry.

**_Hermione kommer hit i eftermiddag. Percy har b_****_ö_****_rjat arbeta - p_****_å_** **_Avdelningen f_****_ö_****_r internationellt magisammarbete. N_****_ä_****_mn inte ett ord om n_****_å_****_gonting utl_****_ä_****_ndskt n_****_ä_****_r du _****_ä_****_r h_****_ä_****_r, om du inte vill bli alldeles ihj_****_ä_****_ltr_****_å_****_kad._**

"Jag var inte så illa, var jag?" frågade Percy.

"Du var ganska outhärdlig", erkände Bill med en grimas.

**_Vi ses snart!_**

**_Ron_**

"Personligen tycker jag att det var gulligt att Ron skickade ett brev till Harry trots att Mrs Weasley redan skickat ett", sade Luna med ett leende och Ron rodnade en aning.

**"Lugna ner dig nu!" sa Harry d****å** **den lilla ugglan fl****ö****g l****å****gt ****ö****ver huvudet p****å** **honom och hoade som en vansinnig, eftersom den tydligen var j****ä****ttestolt ****ö****ver att ha avl****ä****mnat brevet till r****ä****tt person. **

"Det är Piggy det", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Han har en hel del charm, det måste man erkänna", sade Lavender i en förtjust ton.

**"Kom hit, du ska ta med dig mitt svar tillbaka!" Ugglan flaxade ner p****å** **taket till Hedwigs bur. Hedwig s****ä****nde den en iskall blick, som f****ö****r att varna den f****ö****r att komma n****ä****rmare. **

"Åter igen, Hedwig är verkligen en stolt uggla."

"Jag vet, men jag älskar henne trots det", sade Harry med ett stort, ömt leende.

"Men hon verkar inte gilla några andra djur", påpekar Justin med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag undrar om hon är rädd för att du ska byta ut henne, jag menar hon var din första vän och du måste ha förlitat dig på henne något otroligt. Tekniskt sett bytte du ut henne mot Ron och Hermione. Så hon försöker säkert se till att det inte händer igen", sade Luna fundersamt.

"Jag har aldrig bytt ut henne och hon vet om det. Jag älskar henne och hon är en del av min familj, jag skulle aldrig kunna byta ut henne", sade Harry i en bestämd ton.

"Dessutom så blev hon vän med min tarantella Lianna", sade Lee lyckligt.

"Hur kommer det sig att du valde namnet Lianna?" frågade Astoria plötsligt. "Det är ju inte direkt ett jättevanligt namn."

"Det var antingen Lianna eller Sak", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Sak. Du tänkte kalla ditt husdjur för Sak! Tack och lov att du valde Lianna", sade Astoria och skakade på huvudet.

"Sak, eller Saken. Jag hade inspirationsbrist men jag märkte att hon hade ett effektivt sätt att ta sig fram mellan olika hyllor och liknande, nästan som om hon svingade sig i en lian. Jag valde då att döpa henne till det men lite mer feminint; därav Lianna", erkände Lee med ett fåraktigt leende.

**Harry grep sin fj****ä****derpenna igen, tog ett nytt pergamentstycke och skrev:**

**_Ron, det _****_ä_****_r helt okej, mugglarna har gett mig lov att f_****_ö_****_lja med. Vi ses klockan fem i morgon. Kan knappt v_****_ä_****_nta till dess._**

**_Harry_**

Tvillingarna studsade nu nästan på sina platser, ivriga om att få höra om sitt skämtgodis och hur Dudley hade ätit det.

**Han vek ihop pergamentstycket s****å** **att det blev v****ä****ldigt litet och band med stor m****ö****da fast det vid den lilla ugglans ben, medan den hoppade av f****ö****rtjusning. **

"Han låter bedårande", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Han är bedårande", försäkrade Lavender.

**S****å** **snart meddelandet satt ordentligt fast fl****ö****g ugglan iv****ä****g igen; den susade ut genom f****ö****nstret och f****ö****rsvann utom synh****å****ll. **

"Hedwig måste ha varit överlycklig över att inte längre behöva se Piggy", sade Hermione med ett leende.

Harry skrattade och log. "Du har ingen aning om hur hon agerade när han väl gett sig av, jag antar att ni kommer få höra, men hon agerade en aning snobbigt. Det var ganska underhållande faktiskt."

**Harry v****ä****nde sig till Hedwig.**

**"K****ä****nner du d****i****g i form f****ö****r en l****å****ngtur?" fr****å****gade han henne. Hedwig hoade v****ä****rdigt.**

"Hedwig måste verkligen gilla dig mycket", sade Rose med ett litet leende.

"Hon är familj. I själva verket är jag ganska säker på att hon ser mig som sin unge", sade Harry med ett leende medan han mindes alla gånger Hedwig fått honom att må bättre oavsett vad som hänt.

** "Vill du ta med dig det h****ä****r till Sirius ****å****t mig?" Harry vek upp pergamentet igen och skrev ett hastigt PS.**

**_Om du vill kontakta mig, _****_ä_****_r jag hos min v_****_ä_****_n Ron Weasley resten av sommaren. Hans pappa har f_****_å_****_tt biljetter till v_****_ä_****_rldsm_****_ä_****_sterskapen i quidditch!_**

"Du kunde bara ha sagt att du var hos Ron, jag hade vetat vem du mena och att han var din vän", sade Sirius med ett retande leende.

"Det är meningen att du ska vara galen, jag ville försäkra mig om att din galenskap inte fått dig att glömma hans identitet", sade Harry med samma retsamma leende och Remus var den första som brast ut i skratt.

"Han har en poäng Tramptass", skrattade han och Sirius log men ryckte på axlarna.

**N****ä****r han hade skrivit f****ä****rdigt band han fast brevet vid Hedwigs ben; hon stod ovanligt stilla, som om hon g****ä****rna ville visa honom hur en riktig postuggla skulle uppf****ö****ra sig.**

"Jag finner det skrattretande hur lika du och Hedwig är. Ni är båda väldigt stolta och har extrema attityder", sade Tracy och skakade på huvudet.

**"Jag ****ä****r hos Ron n****ä****r du kommer tillbaka, bara s****å** **du vet", sa Harry till henne. Hon nafsade tillgivet efter hans finger och bredde ut sina enorma vingar med ett mjukt, svischande ljud. I n****ä****sta sekund susade hon ut genom det ****ö****ppna f****ö****nstret.**

Harry log när han kände hur spök-Hedwig nafsade honom i fingret, det var visserligen en konstig känsla men han gillade den. Det var bara en påminnelse om det band som han delade med Hedwig.

**Harry f****ö****ljde henne med blicken tills hon f****ö****rsvann och kr****ö****p sedan in under s****ä****ngen f****ö****r att dra den l****ö****sa golvbr****ä****dan ****å****t sidan och ta fram en stor bit f****ö****delsedagst****å****rta. **

Luna skakade på huvudet "Tack och lov att du har dina vänner. Du skulle väga mindre än tioåring ifall de inte skickade mat till dig att spara så du kan få näring."

"Jag vet. Jag är väldigt tacksam för mina vänner, alla av dem", sade Harry med ett strålande leende.

**Han satte sig p****å** **golvet och mumsade p****å** **den medan han nj****ö****t av att k****ä****nna sig s****å** **lycklig. **

"Hur kan du äta tårta, borde den inte bli gammal?" sade Tracy med en grimas.

"Mamma förtrollade våran så att den skulle hålla sig färsk längre", sade Ron.

"Jag gjorde likadant med den som jag skicka", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Och jag hade dessutom lagt en kylklampar i hålet så att de skulle hålla sig färskare, jag återförs dem bara i frysen i smyg", avslutade Harry för dem.

**Han hade t****å****rta, och Dudley hade bara en bit grapefrukt; **

"Okej det är ju en sak att vara glad över", skrattar Dean och Harry log.

"Det var första gången i mitt liv som jag hade något som Dudley inte hade."

"Magiska krafter, en uggla…"

"Jag menar som inte har med vår värld att göra", suckar Harry och flera stycken nickar förstående.

**det var en str****å****lande sommardag och i morgon skulle han l****ä****mna Privet Drive; **

"Det är definitivt något att vara glad över", sade Ginny med ett strålande leende och hela Harrys kropp tyckes värmas upp vid åsynen av det.

**hans ****ä****rr gjorde inte ont l****ä****ngre, utan k****ä****ndes helt normalt; **

"Tack och lov för det, om det nu bara kunde fortsätta så", mumlade Sirius.

**och s****å** **skulle han f****å** **å****ka och titta p****å** **v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen i quidditch. **

Åter igen fylldes salen av jubel och Umbridge gnisslade frustrerat tänderna.

**F****ö****r f****ö****rsta g****å****ngen i sitt liv s****å** **var Harrys liv p****å** **Privet Drive godtagbart,**

Remus såg misstänksamt på boken, han gillade inte början på meningen och när han hörde Harrys snabba intagning av luft visste han att hans misstankar stämde.

**P****å****grund av deras r****ä****dsla f****ö****r Sirius s****å** **l****ä****mnade de f****ö****r det mesta Harry ifred.**

"Tack och lov för det", muttrade Mr Weasley.

Men Remus kunde inte dela den lättnaden, han var för upptagen med att tänkta över orden _f__ö__r det mesta_, något som innebar att de inte lämnade honom helt ifred, att de fortfarande gjorde något mot Harry och det oroade honom. Om inte ens tanken på Sirius Black, en förrymd "massmördare" som de redan innan varit rädda för inte kunde stoppa dem från att skada Harry. Hur mycket hade de då skadat honom innan Sirius kom in i bilden… hans tankar återvände till listan över Harrys skador, listan som de fortfarande inte hade läst klart och hur otroligt många skador som var uppräknade där. Skador som de inte visste om ifall de hade lämnat kvar några bieffekter, för att inte ens tala om de psykologiska skador Harry måste ha samlat på sig i det huset. Tanken fick honom att vilja skrika rakt ut, att ge sig efter familjen Dursley och visa dem exakt vad som hände när de attackerade _hans_ familj.

**F****ö****r honom innebar detta att han kunde g****ö****ra sina l****ä****xor ordentligt f****ö****r en g****å****ngs skull, g****ö****ra dem p****å** **dagen i sitt rum,**

"Och tack och lov för det, jag måste säga att kvalitén på hans uppgifter gick upp en hel del under sommaren efter hans andra år, jag antar att vi har svaren nu. Sen dess har han kunnat göra dem i dagsljus", sade Flitwick med ett litet leende.

**och inte mitt i natten under t****ä****cket.**

"Det förvånar mig att du kunde se", sade Hermione.

"Jag hade en ficklampa, jag höll den bara med tänderna, skrev med ena handen och höll undan täcktet med den andra", förklarade Harry.

**Att bara beh****ö****va g****ö****ra ett normalt antal sysslor ist****ä****llet f****ö****r alla,**

"Och vad räknar du som ett normalt antal sysslor?" frågar Ron misstänksamt.

"Klippa gräset, städa huset, laga mat, tvätta bilen en gång…" sade Harry eftertänksamt.

"Harry, det är inte ett normalt antal sysslor!" protesterar Mrs Weasley.

"Jag brukade även sköta hela trädgården, måla staketet, gå och handla, ibland gjorde jag Dudleys läxor… Jag ska hålla tyst nu", sade Harry en aning generat när han såg att alla tittade på honom.

**men dessutom s****å** **m****å****dde han bra.**

Remus rynkade på pannan och han såg sorgset på Harry som verkade ha frusit till, som om han visste att hans hemliv verkligen skulle avslöjas på riktigt nu. Svart på vitt. Han kunde även se att Sirius hade kommit fram till samma slutsats, men valde att inte kräva några svar från Harry.

**Hans antal skador han alltid samlade p****å** **sig hade minskat drastiskt**

Alla Harrys vänner drog efter andan, nu helt säkra på att Harrys misshandlades av familjen Dursley, visst hade de misstänkt det ett tag nu men böckerna avslöjade exakt hur allvarligt det egentligen var, och ifall de kände Harry rätt så var inte ens hälften med i böckerna eller var i stället urvattnat, en blek version jämfört med verkligheten. Allt de hade att gå på var Harrys beteende och handlingar samt hur familjen Dursley behandlade honom och de få diskreta ord Remus hade sagt till de om att Harrys skulle få en ny vårdnadshavare om han bara bad madam Bones om det. De önskade bara att de kunde ändra på det, men det var meningslöst. Allt de kunde göra nu var att vara ett stöd för Harry.

**d****å** **varken hans morbror eller kusin l****ä****ngre v****å****gade g****å** **p****å** **honom efter de l****ä****rt sig om att han nu hade en vuxen som s****å****g efter honom.**

En bedövade tystnad fyllde salen efter den sista meningen medan alla i salen tänkte över orden. Deras blickar vandrade mellan boken som oskyldig låg i Bulstrodes hand till Harry, som verkade försöka smälta in i ryggstödet på soffan han satt på. De hade alla vuxit upp med tron om att Harry Potter växte upp med det bästa av det bästa, alltid omhändertagen. Dessa böcker började öppna upp dem för sanningen, och många av dem önskade att de bara kunde sluta sin ögon, hålla för öronen och glömma allt som de lärt sig om Harrys hemliv. Samtidigt ville de veta mer. Exakt vad hände, vad som pågick i huset. Det var en sjuk önskan, men de var alldeles för nyfikna för att inte vilja veta vad Harry råkat ut för.

"Vad menar du med våga gå på dig", sade Ginny i en låg röst.

"Inget. Tänk inte på det, boken överdriver bara", sade Harry snabbt.

"Snälla Harry ljug inte för oss", sade Sirius med en sorgsen suck. "Jag tror man kan säga att katten är ute ur säcken nu."

"Men… men…"

"Vi kommer inte diskutera det här, däremot", Sirius vände sig emot Madam Bones. "Amelia, i samband med min rättegång så vill jag ansöka för hela vårdnaden för Harry. Jag tror att jag har all rätt till det."

"Jag är säker på att din advokat inte kommer ha något emot det", sade madam Bones med ett leende.

"Släng in kidnappning av minderårig det. Jag tror att Sirius hade rätt till vårdnaden av Harry när han blev förd till Dursleys", sade Hermione med ett flin.

"Jag tror att pappa kan komma på en hel del saker han kan använda för att försvara Sirius och ge honom vårdnaden för Harry", sade Padama med ett leende innan hon lågt tillade, "och om jag känner honom rätt så kommer han i farten försöka stämma Ministeriet själva för att låta den här röran hända."

Remus skakade på huvudet förundrat, glad att Sirius och de andra hade lyckats skapa en distraktion som hindra resten av personerna i salen från att fråga ut Harry om hans liv på Privet Drive.

**Det var ****d****ä****rf****ö****r sv****å****rt att bekymra sig f****ö****r n****å****got som helst i detta ****ö****gonblick -**** inte ens tanken p****å** **Lord Voldemort kunde st****ö****ra hans gl****ä****dje.**

"Jag gillar den attityden", sade Charlus med ett leende.

"Det är en normal attityd för en tonårspojke", sade Narcissa med ett leende. Hon önskade att Harry kunde ha en normal barndom.

"Bah, den attityden får dig dödad", sade Moody en aning uttråkad.

"Tydligen inte eftersom Harry fortfarande är vid liv", sade Tonks i en envis ton.

* * *

AN: Så jag funderar på att ta in ytterligare någon karaktär. Så jag undrar vem ni skulle vilja se ta del av läsningen. Säg bara vem ni skulle vilja skulle komma och om du vill när den skulle komma, oavsett om den är död eller levande, oavsett från vilken tidsperiod den kommer ifrån. Det finns bara en regel: Ingen **Lily eller James**

Föreslå dem inte. Jag vet redan när James och Lily kommer dyka upp och när de inte kommer dyka upp. Det är ett beslut jag inte kommer tänka om på. Men bortsett från dem kan ni föreslå vem ni vill, och personen behöver inte vara närvarande för alla böcker dessutom.

Här är några förslag (och jag räknar bara upp karaktärer som dyker upp i huvudet, det är inte säkert att alla som står på listan är någon som jag egentligen vill ta med. Men jag kan ge dem/den en chans):

Fleur

Bellatrix

Voldemort/Tom Dolder

Cedric

Regulus

Aberforth Dumbledore

Lucius

Familjen Dursley

Barty Crouch Sr

Hermiones föräldrar

Alice &amp; Frank Longbottom

Peter Pettigrew

Piers Polkins

Mugglarlärare från Harrys första år i skolan.

Krum

Gabrielle Delacour

Teddy

Bathilda Bagshot

Gellert Grindewald

Cerdrics föräldrar

Fenrir Grårygg

Penelope Clearwater

Ariana Dumbledore

Marge Dursley

Merope Gaunt

Gilderoy Lockman

Augusta Longbottom

Raji Pati

Xenophilius Lovegood

Rita Skeeter

Andromeda &amp; Ted Tonks

Firenze

Så; det kan vara någon på den här listan, det kan vara någon som inte är med på listan. Jag tänkte bara ge förslag på en del populära karaktärer samt karaktärer som kan öka spänningen osv.

Så säg bara vem ni vill se; om ni vill även om ni vill se den i den här boken eller en senare och även ungefär när. Mig spelar inte så stor roll. Karaktären ni vill höra om behöver inte stanna för alla böcker, det kan vara så att den stannar för tre kapitel och sen försvinner. Hen kan dyka upp i en paus under läsningen och inte ens vara med under läsningen. Helt enkelt någon ni bara skulle vilja se.


	4. Tillbaka till kråkboet

**Linneagb**: Det var precis att jag såg din kommentar innan jag lade upp kapitlet, tur det för annars hade du inte fått något svar. Men jag är glad att du gillade minnet i början med Jasmine, Sirius, James och de andra. Och det gör inget att du inte kommenterade innan, som sagt så är det inget måste att lämna en review. Du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blir när du säger att jag lyckas skriva tvillingarna perfekta. Jag tar och skriver upp vilka personer som du skulle vilja se, du valde en hel del som inte var så populära val men jag gillar det. Åter igen tack så mycket och jag hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet. Vi hörs

**Guest: **Jag är glad att du gillar Hogwarts läser HP och du har tur den här gången, kapitlet kom bara en dag efter du lämnat din kommentar. James och Lily kommer tyvärr dröja ett tag innan de kommer, de kommer som tidigaste dyka upp i femte boken. Jag har anledningar för det men jag hoppas att du står ut med väntan.

**Vem**: Okej, jag slösa nyss bort två minuter (flämt) med att skriva ett svar till din kommentar till förra kapitlet. Det är därför det är en dum ide att göra flera saker samtidigt. Men tack och lov att du hittade din mobil och att den hade varit i väskan hela tiden. Jag skulle kunna säga att jag är ganska beroende av min mobil, men det är endast på grund av all fanfiction. Jag skulle kunna sluta läsa fanfiction på mobilen och bara göra det på datorn (men då är jag datorberoende istället) eller så kan jag ge upp fanfiction helt och hållet. Ouch, vem var det som ryckte ut mitt hjärta nyss genom min bröstkorg av bara tanken på det. Okej det kommer aldrig hända och jag tänker säga att det är okej att jag är beroende av min mobil för jag "utbildar" mig, du vet förbättrar fantasin, skrivsätt, lär mig engelska osv när jag läser fanfiction. Jag känner folk som är ännu mer beroende än mig och de är bara på instagram och fb. Så det är lugnt säger vi. Nu ska jag sluta babbla om den här delen :D  
Låt oss bara säga att alla Harry Potter böcker är fantastiska. Det är inte svårt att förstå att det är svårt att välja favoritbok. Åh, så du gillar sjätte boken. Du vet säkert redan att det är den bok som jag gillar minst av alla, även om jag fortfarande älskar den. Och visst den är väldigt komplicerad och har mycket information men jag föredrar när det händer mer saker.  
Jag gillade personligen sjunde boken och jag älskade sista striden på Hogwarts, även om jag grät när folk dog. Och jag älskade "Inte min dotter, din bitch", så epic. Jag önskar bara att Harry fått duellerat emot Voldemort i mitten av stora salen framför alla andra i filmen.  
Jag ser fram emot att få läsa det där mailet när du väl skickar det och jag kommer själv ge ett mer detaljerat svar än det jag kommer ge nu. Jag kan hålla med till en liten del, men jag tror inte att han är på ljusets sida och jag tror inte det var endast för Lilys skull (okej, jo men nej. Du kommer förstå senare).  
Haha, det är lugnt. Jag gillade att läsa det andra. Oh, jag gillar de personerna som du skulle vilja se. Du är den enda som verkar vilja se Bellatrix och Merope. Och åtminstone fem av de personerna du nämnde kommer att dyka upp, vilka fem säger jag inte (och det finns kanske chans för de andra två med att de dyker upp).  
Jag är så glad att du gillade minnet. Som du sade är ursäkten så gammal och dålig, och självklart blir den inte bättre av att det inte finns några hundar på skolan. Inga officiella åtminstone, men hur skulle professorerna veta att Sirius var en hundanimagus. Först tänkte jag bara nämna minnet i förbifarten, men jag ville se allas reaktioner till det så därför valde jag att vänta med att lägga upp kapitlet tills jag hade skrivit ut hela scenen till det. Jag ansåg att ifall Jasmine dök upp så skulle lögnen bli mer trovärdig, och dessutom kan jag se Sirius sno sin flickväns läxa och hon stolt lämna fram den helt förstörd när hon lyckats få tillbaka den.  
Jag kunde inte föreställa mig Dudley på en diet, jag menar hans föräldrar är ju inte direkt de personer som sätter ner foten så att säga, och därför blev det hela så mycket bättre som du sade. Jag hoppas att reaktionerna till det sprängda vardagsrummet inte gör dig alltför besviken.  
/Lea

**Leyan. love**: Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet, den här gången behövde du inte vänta lika länge som tur var.  
Familjen Dursley är populärast av alla verkar det som, och de kommer nog att dyka upp någon gång i den här boken medan de läser om när Harry är på Hogwarts. När det gäller de andra som du vill se har jag inte fattat något direkt beslut om dem ännu men jag skriver ner att du vill se dem dyka upp.  
Kramar Lea.

**Boknord**: Hej Boknord. Tack så mycket och det gör mig glad att du gillade minnet så mycket.

När det gäller Regulus så kommer han nog dyka upp men det blir tyvärr inte förrän tidigast sjätte boken. Men när han väl dyker upp så ska jag försöka bygga upp bröderna Blacks relation till varandra så de kan vara bröder på riktigt.

**Hanna**: Dursley, ett av de mest populära valen. Jag måste ta med dem nu :). Åh, jag gillar idén om Piers Polkins, det skulle vara väldigt intressant och jag tror det skulle kunna leda till att Draco blir vän med Harry i längden.  
Alla deltagare i turneringen kommer troligtvis att dyka upp och jag funderar fortfarande på någon från framtiden, för tillfället avvaktar jag med det men jag gillade dina förslag. Som du säger skulle det inte avslöja något.

**Hanna**: Jag tänker börja med att säga om jag är osäker på att du är samma Hanna som redan lämnat en kommentar eller om du är en annan Hanna, så för säkerhets skull så skrev jag det som två olika personer. Om du är en annan Hanna så är du den Hanna som lämnade sin kommentar den 5 maj. Nu vidare till svaret.  
Tack så mycket. Deltagarna i den magiska trekampen kommer nog alla dyka upp men jag tror inte att alla kommer stanna för resten av böckerna. När det gäller Dumbledores syskon har jag inte fattat något beslut men jag överväger det. Ha det bra och jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet.  
-Lea

**Guest**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och ansåg att jag lyckades förmedla känslorna på ett bra sätt. Familjen Dursley och Hermiones föräldrar kommer nog dyka upp, och jag gillar idén om att vårdnadshavarna skulle bråka. Jag kan bara se det. Mrs Weasley anser en sak, Sirius påpekar att Harry förtjänar att få veta saker, Mr och Mrs Weasley påpekar att Hermione är deras dotter och Dursley som svär och förolämpar alla trollkarlar osv. Hm, det skulle vara intressant att skriva. Jag är glad att du gillar idén om en mugglarlärare för jag blev väldigt sugen på det efter idéen slog mig.

**Lily Luna Potter02**: Tack så mycket. Okej, jag hoppas att deras reaktioner till tungtänjarkolan inte gör dig besviken nu. Om vi ska vara riktigt noggranna så skrev jag: "Jag vet redan när James och Lily kommer dyka upp och när de inte kommer dyka upp". Innebörden är fortfarande i princip detsamma som det du skrev, men det skulle kunna betyda att jag bara jäklas med er och aldrig tänker ta med dem alls över huvud taget. Men som det ser ut nu så kommer det dyka upp, men jag har en tendens att ångra mig och fatta blixtbeslut som resulterar i att berättelsen blir helt annorlunda. Jag tänkte ju tillexempel från början låta Sirius och Remus vara ett par, eller Harry och Luna var påväg att hända ett tag. Så även om jag säger något finns det ändå en liten chans att jag inte gör det i slutänden.  
Jo, Nevilles föräldrar skulle vara roliga att ha med och jag funderar allvarlig på att ta med dem samt Tonks föräldrar. Jag ska se ifall jag tar med något minne någon gång där Fred och George frågar ut McGonagall om marodörerna. Jag har några andra idéer till minnen innan som är om marodörerna men vi får se vad som händer.  
Åh grundarna, det har ingen annan föreslagit. Även om jag själv funderade på det någon gång mellan första och andra boken om jag minns rätt, och just som porträtt som du föreslog. Men nu (**spoiler**) så funderar jag på om jag ska ta med dem som porträtt efter de har läst klart böckerna, att de hittar dem någon stans och sedan ger grundarna dem information de kan använda. (**Slut på mini-spoilern som kanske inte ens händer)  
**Tack igen så mycket  
-Lea.

**Guest**: Hermiones föräldrar är två stycken som jag har funderat på att ta med sedan jag började med det här och de kommer att dyka upp förr eller senare, jag har bara inte bestämt vilken bok. Jag är frestad om att ta med dem i sjunde boken.

**Luna lovegood 21: **Familjen Dursley är en väldigt populär idé, och jag ska erkänna att innan jag läste din kommentar så tänkte jag bara låta en grupp på kanske fem personer åka till Privet Drive och prata med dem, men nu är jag mer frestad att skriva om hur de skulle reagera om de var med på läsningen. Så chansen är väldigt stor att det händer. Jag har redan inspiration för det ;)

**Thalia: **Jag ska inte ljuga och säga att jag inte har övervägt James, Al och Lily samt Teddy, men som du sade så känns det som om de är för lika sina föräldrar och det skulle inte krävas mycket för att de i salen skulle lista ut vilka deras föräldrar är och då vet de att Harry och Ginny överlever kriget, och jag vill inte att de ska veta det. För mig så förstör det mystiken runt det hela. Ifall någon av dem skulle dyka upp skulle det vara Teddy, men så fort inser att han kan ändra sitt utseende kommer de veta att han är Tonks son och hon kommer säkert då lista ut att han är Remus son och åter igen är en del av berättelsen förstörd. Självklart kommer identiteterna avslöjas förr eller senare men jag vill försöka hålla dem hemliga så länge som det bara går.  
Jag skriver upp Voldemort, för jag är själv frestad att ta med honom men som sagt så skulle han bara försöka döda Harry och alla andra så jag vet inte riktigt hur jag skulle kunna lösa det.  
Familjen Dursley är däremot några som skulle kunna dyka upp och jag vill verkligen se Sirius konfrontera dem över hur de "tog hand" om Harry. Så som du älskar att läsa om hur beskyddande och mån Sirius är om Harry så älskar jag att skriva det.  
Åh jag längtar också till Fred och George får veta att Harry och Ginny gifter sig. Allas reaktioner kommer vara så underhållande att läsa om det. Jag längtar dit.  
När det gäller James och Lily när de dyker upp så kommer de att vara tillräckligt gamla från att ha minnen av Harry efter hans födelse. Det skulle bara var grymt att ta med dem som, säg tonåringar som inte har någon aning om vem Harry är. Harry skulle bara få lida för det och han förtjänar att få lära känna sina föräldrar, inte James och Lily. När det gäller när de dyker upp så växlar jag just nu mellan femte boken eller i sjätte boken. Jag har inte riktigt bestämt helt och hållet ännu, när skulle du helst vilja se dem dyka upp av de två alternativen?  
Jag är glad att du gillade idéen om hur Sirius åt upp de andras läxor. Jag tänkte bara nämna det i förbifarten som i en konversation men jag ville se hela scenen utspela sig så jag bestämde mig för att ta med det som ett minne. Visserligen var det väldigt svårt att skriva den delen av okänd anledning och därför tog det ett tag innan kapitlet kom upp. Annars hade kapitlet kommit en vecka tidigare, minst. Jag tror inte att någon lärare skulle tro en om man kom med en sådan ursäkt. Den är ju trots allt så gammal. Ha det bra.  
Tack så mycket. Får jag fråga vilket datum som du fyller år? Jag blev nyfiken nu när jag hörde att du fyllde i maj. Och om du redan har fyllt, grattis i efterskott.  
Lycka till med tankekartan till uppföljarna.  
Och tack för födelsedags hälsningen. Även om dagen bara börjat så är den redan bra och jag har fått vad jag önskat mig.  
MVH Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Regulus kommer nog att dyka upp i sjätte boken eftersom jag känner att han är orelevant innan det, för som du sade skulle det vara intressant att se hur Sirius reagerar på det. Jag skriver även upp alla dina andra förslag. Jag gillar lite att du väljer karaktärer som man inte vet så mycket om, och jag hoppas att ifall de dyker upp att du kommer gilla den tolkning som jag gör utav dem. Familjen Dursley kommer dyka upp på något sätt någon gång, det lovar jag.  
-Lea

**Brujaflu**: Hi, I'm so sorry for this. But as you know I don't understand Spanish as my mother tongue is Swedish and then English. And I chose to learn French instead of Spanish, and today google translate didn't want to cooperate with me and didn't translate what you hade written, not a good translation anyway. So me answer won't really be good but I hope that you understand why.  
I will write down that you want that Regulus and Cedric will show up, these two seems to be popular and should show up sooner or later.  
I'm sorry. But that was all that I could understand this time from the translationen. It refused to translate anything more.  
-Lea

** PercyJ HarryP. 3**: Hello and thank you for reading and reviewing my story :D I think i will bring a teacher from Harry's school but I haven't decided if I should bring students to, I will have to think further on that. When it comes to the Dursleys I know that they will show up sometimes, I just haven't decided if "Hogwarts" will come to them to punish them or if the should come to Hogwarts. But it will make you happy, I presume, that all champions will show up sooner or later.

I'm so happy that you like my fic, and that you read it despite being from Spain. Thank good for that we both can read/write English without any problems so that we can communicate with each other. But if you absolutely wants you could write in Spanish if you feel that that is easier so will I just answer in english. Another reader, brujaflu does that and I just translate it in google translate. It isn't the best solution but it work. But does as you wants, even if I personally feel that you writing in english is easier, but as I said, write in which language you feel more comfortable with :D

I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.

-Lea

**Luxa**: Fleur är en person som jag alltid har tänkt att ta med men jag har aldrig funderat på Krum direkt. Men jag tror att han kommer få vara med, åtminstone när de läser fjärde boken, och det skulle skapa lite drama mellan Hermione och Ron, ett drama som förhoppningsvis leder till att de blir ihop.

Haha, visst är autokorrekt jobbigt. Jag skicka ett sms som kunde ha slutat med att jag blev dödad av mamma. Jag kommer inte ihåg vad jag skulle skriva men min autokorrekt ändrade det till "Jag är gravid", trycker självklart på sänd innan jag läste igenom det. Hjärtattacken jag fick det. Pappa å andra sidan tyckte att det var jätteroligt och retar mig fortfarande för det.

**Gryffindor01**: Aw, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och att du gillade början. Jag hoppas bara att du inte bröt ett revben eller något sådant när du skrattade. Nu hoppas jag bara att det här kapitlet inte gör dig besviken.  
Jag hoppas definitivt att jag lyckas väva ihop nutid och framtid på ett sätt om inte förvirrar alla. Men vi får ta det när vi kommer dit. Nu oroar vi oss för vad som händer i det här kapitlet ;)  
Åh, jag gillar idéen med Dobby. Han kanske dyker upp redan i den här boken, men jag har en känsla av att han kommer vara någon som bara kommer och går när han känner för det. Men jag skriver upp dina förslag (gör en lista på de personer som ni vill ska dyka upp så jag håller koll på dem). Men du har rätt i att det skulle vara intressant.  
Åh jag älskar det citatet och det är ett som alla kan relatera till.  
Hm, det skulle vara intressant att se vem som skulle vinna den duellen. Ingen annan har förslagit det och jag gillar idén, jag kommer definitivt skriva ner den. Tack för förslaget.  
Färdigt med fuffens.  
-Lea

**Aveline**: Hej Aveline. Det är lugnt. Du hade inte ens behövt ge ett svar på hela kapitlet, men jag tackar för det ändå :D. Haha, men det låter ju kul att ha et disko inom en förening och vakta ungar. Å andra sidan älskar jag barn… fast jag är inte så förtjust i att dansa, känner mig oftast löjlig. Men jag hoppas att du hade kul även om du kanske inte kunde känna dina fötter sen.  
Jo, jag skulle också vilja se Regulus, som du säger skulle det vara intressant att se hur Sirius skulle reagera till det samt hans kunskap angående Voldemorts horrokruxer. Och jag gillar förslaget om att ta med någon från framtiden som inte är så uppenbar, men jag tror att båda de förslagen innehåller personer som i så fall kommer dyka upp i sjätte eller sjunde boken.  
Jag är glad att du gillade minnet om att låta "hunden" äta upp allas läxor och sen det faktum att McGonagall spenderade två dagar med att försöka hitta den hunden. Först tänkte jag bara att det skulle vara något som nämndes i förbifarten. Du vet att de pratar om ursäkter till varför man inte gjort läxan och någon då fråga om Sirius någonsin ätit de andra marodörernas läxor som ett skämt och så skulle det vara det. Men jag ville se hela scenen utspela sig därav minnet. Så jag är väldigt glad att du fann det genialt, för jag var lite osäker på ifall det var relevant.  
Dilemmat, vill man att Dudley ska gå ner i vikt då det är bäst för hans hälsa, eller vill man att han inte ska det för att kunna få höra Harrys tankar angående det.  
Dorea är urgrym. Jag har tur därför min farmor är väldigt lik Dorea och skulle inte ha några problem med att säga det Dorea har sagt, och jag försöker att visa Doreas Slytherin-sida hela tiden, därför alla Slytherins är inte onda och jag gillar kombinationen av en ambitiös orm som är omtänksam.  
Jag skulle också vilja se Harry störta Ministeriet med hjälp av ormar, och vem vet. Kanske så skriver jag en separat fanfic om när det händer. Hahaha, ja jag kanske får Harry att ha en upptågsmakar sida i min fanfic. Men strunt samma, jag gillar Harry på det sättet.  
Jag är ganska säker på att Umbridge skulle sälja sin själ för att göra sig av med Harry/döda honom/göra honom olycklig… å vänta, hon kan inte göra det för hon har ingen.  
Haha, ingen kommer någonsin tro på Harry igen när det gäller många saker. Jag har en känsla av hans professorer inte kommer tro honom när han säger att han inte har gjort något därför de vet att han har ett fantastiskt pokerface. Men tvillingarna har rätt, det faktum att Ron inte vill äta mer är fantastiskt.  
Piggy är så himla gullig, han är min favorituggla efter Hedwig. Slut på diskussionen. Jag hade inte heller någon aning om att det fanns små ugglor. På tal om ugglor, visste du att det finns ett cafe i London där man går in köper kaffe och så får man klappa och gosa med ugglor medan man är därinne.  
Åh tack och lov, min hemlighet är säker. Och jag kommer fortsätta att rapportera vad som händer här på Hogwarts, jag vill trots allt ni ska veta vad som händer och än så länge har jag lyckats undvika Ministeriets radar.  
Jo, jag läste Eragon… gud vet inte för hur många år sedan… sju år sen kanske… jag måste nog dock säga att min favoritbok ändå var den första därför att ju längre in i serien jag kom desto mindre gillade jag den. Personligen avskydde jag sista boken och läste nästan inte klart den. Vilken är din?  
Eller hur, det känns otroligt onödigt att åka till USA eller England. Vi får starta vårt egna lag och få det att bli populärt här i Sverige. Så kan vi bli mästare och vinna quidditchpokalen.  
Tack för förslagen på personer som ska dyka upp, jag skriver definitivt ner alla dina förslag.  
Ha det bra du med, Aveline  
-Lea

**Friday2220**: Tack så mycket. Åh, Lunas mamma Pandora var intressant (Vad konstigt det känns att kalla henne Pandora, jag gav henne ett namn redan innan J.K Rowling berättade vad hon hette, så jag har tänkt på henne som Silena, och nu måste jag tänka på henne som Pandora. Det kommer ta ett tag innan jag är helt van vid det). Peter var också ett intressant val. Jag måste säga att jag gillar dina förslag, de är inte de mest uppenbara och jag ska definitiv överväga dem alla. Jag gillar ditt förslag om att lägga till ledtrådar och jag kommer nog att börja med det i nästa kapitel, omtag minns det när jag väl skriver.  
Jag hoppas att du gillade det här kapitlet

Hej. Först tänker jag säga att jag slår vad om att ni knappast förväntade er ett kapitel redan. Tyvärr så har ni fått vänta nästan en vecka i onödan. Jag kunde ha lagt upp kapitlet i lördag om jag bara skrivit de sist kommentarerna i slutet av kapitlet. Istället för att göra det så har jag spenderat de senaste dagarna med att se Supernatural, läsa Destiel fanfics eller se Destiel videos. Låt oss bara säga att Destiel är min OTP i Supernatural.

Men jag lyckades äntligen skriva klart kapitlet och det här är nu min present till er på min födelsedag. Eftersom ni alltid är så vänliga så ville jag göra något för er idag. Så ha så kul :D

* * *

_Tydligen inte eftersom Harry fortfarande __är vid liv__", sade Tonks i en envis ton._

"Så om vi är klara med att diskutera om jag är vid liv, om min attityd kommer få mig dödad och ifall ni gillar min attityd så har Hannah redan hämtat boken och jag är säker på att jag inte är den enda som vill fortsätta läsa", avbröt Harry otåligt och Hannah rodnande när allas blickar vändes emot henne.

"Varför är du så ivrig på att läsa helt plötsligt?" frågar Astoria misstänksamt.

"Låt oss säga att det var en underhållande dag", sade Harry med ett leende, det fanns inte en chans att boken inte tog med den händelsen.

"Um, okej", sade Hannah en aning osäker innan hon börjar läsa**. ****"Tillbaka till kr****åkboet**

"Äntligen så återvänder du", sade Luna innan hon började nynna lågt på en melodi.

"Självklart, jag spendera större delen av sommarlovet på kråkboet", sade Harry med ett leende.

**Klockan tolv n****ästa dag var Harrys koffert packad med hans skolsaker och alla hans dyrbaraste ****ägodelar: osynlighetsmanteln som han hade ****ärvt fr****ån sin far,**

Snape blängde på boken, förargad över att Potter fick ha kvar manteln när allt han gjorde var att ställa till problem med hjälp utav den.

**kvasten som han hade f****ått av Sirius **

Sirius log; åtminstone hade han kunnat ge Harry en fantastisk födelsedagspresent, och han visste att så fort han blivit fri så var chansen otroligt stor att han skulle skämma bort Harry.

**och den f****örtrollade kartan ****över Hogwarts som Fred och George Weasley hade gett honom f****örra ****året.**

Umbridge muttrade ilsket för sig själv; hon kunde inte förstå hur de andra professorerna kunde tillåta Potter att behålla ett sådant föremål. Det var inte rätt och hon skulle göra vad som helst för att få tag på det.

**Han hade t****ömt g****ömst****ället under den l****ösa golvbr****ädan p****å all mat, g****ått igenom varenda liten vr****å i sovrummet flera g****ånger p****å jakt efter gl****ömda trolldomsb****öcker eller fj****äderpennor**

"Vad hade hänt ifall du hade glömt någon utav sakerna?" frågar Charlus misstänksamt.

"Jag skulle kunna ge ett enkelt svar, men jag är faktiskt inte riktigt säker", erkände Harry. "Jag menar de skulle älska att bränna dem men jag är inte säker på ifall de skulle våga elda upp dem för rädsla av att magin som aktiveras och dödat dem eller förvandlat dem till grisar."

"Harry?" sade Hermine ytterst misstänksam.

"Jag gjorde inget, allt jag sade var att min kvast skulle sända ut magi om de försökte skada den på något sätt."

"De försökte förstöra Åskviggen?" sade Sirius förskräckt.

"De funderade på det, men kom fram till att den skulle passa bättre till att sopa golven med", sade Harry med en mörk ton.

"Hur vågar de!" skrek Oliver ilsket. "En åskvigg är inte menad för golvet. De borde hanteras med yttersta säkerhet, med kärlek…"

"Vi fattar Ollie", sade Alicia lugnande och tryckte en kyss mot hans haka,

**och tagit ner kalendern fr****ån v****äggen. Det var i den kalendern han ritade ett krys ****över varje dag och r****äknade ner till den f****örsta september, d****å han kunde ****återv****ända till Hogwarts. St****ämningen ****över Privet Drive nummer fyra var ytterst sp****änd.**

"Du sticker därifrån, varför är stämningen så spänd?" frågar Neville förvirrat.

Malfoy fnös. "Därför att de är idioter, alla vet det. Skulle inte förvåna mig ifall de hade en hel plan om hur allt ska hända och nu så följer Weasley inte det strikta schemat, eller så är de rädda för att de inte ska följa det."

Harry blinkade. "Du vet, det är exakt vad som hände Malfoy", sade han överraskat.

"Du är inte upprörd över att han kalla dem idioter?" frågade McLaggen misstroget.

"Um, nej?" sade Harry förvirrat. "Jag menar jag har sagt mycket värre saker till dem, och ibland framför dem. Varför skulle jag bli upprörd över sanningen, oavsett vem det kommer ifrån?"

**Alla tre i familjen Dursley var retliga och nerv****ösa vid tanken p****å att det inom kort skulle anl****ända en hel hop trollkarlar till deras hus.**

"Åh", utbrast Hermione. "Den enda andra personen som har magi som de har mött är Hagrid."

Ginny brast ut i skratt. "Vilket var när han gav Dudley en grissvans!"

**Morbror Vernon hade sett direkt skr****ämd ut n****är Harry meddelade honom att familjen Weasley skulle komma klockan fem redan n****ästa dag.**

"Bra, de förtjänar att bli rädda", muttrade Sirius, han hoppades innerligt dock att de inte blev rädda för att eventuella skador som Harry hade skulle vara synliga.

**"Jag hoppas att du har sagt ****åt de d****är personerna att kl****ä sig anst****ändigt****", r****öt han genast.**

"Vi är alltid anständigt klädda", sade Percy och hans pappa såg en aning överraskat på honom.

"Jag är inte så säker på att Lucius skulle hålla med om det", sade Mr Weasley sakta.

"Han är överklädd", sade Percy lågmält och angav inte något mer svar.

"Dessutom är det inte som om de kommer dyka upp iklädd i deras mantlar", tillade Parvati.

"Nu det är en bra idé", sade George flinandes.

Fred nickade. "I fortsättningen kommer vi alltid ha mantlar på oss i närheten av Vernon."

**"Jag har sett den d****är munderingen ni brukar g****å kl****ädda i, du och din sort. De b****ör ****åtminstone visa oss den h****änsyns att ta p****å sig normala kl****äder, det ****är det minsta man kan beg****ära.****"**

"Som jeans?" frågar Narcissa förvirrat. "Vad pratar han om?"

Moody rycker på axlarna. "Antagligen har du rätt, eller så vill han att de bär kostym och slips. Du vet aldrig med honom."

"Jag är övertygad om att oavsett vad de bär så kommer han ha något problem med det", sade Narcissa bestämt.

**Harry greps av l****ätt onda aningar. Han hade s****ällan sett Mr och Mrs Weasley if****örda n****ågonting som familjen Dursley skulle kalla ****"normalt.****".**

"Å andra sidan skulle de hitta något sätt att kritisera eran klädsel oavsett vad ni valt att klä på er", sade Harry med ett strålande leende.

"Du låter förvånansvärt glad över det", sade Ginny en aning förvånat.

"Allt som gör familjen Dursley irriterade, arga, skrämda och sådant är oftast för mig goda nyheter när det kommer till vår värld", sade Harry och Ginny skrattade.

"Och folk kallar dig pessimistisk. Jag kan inte se det."

"Jag föredrar att se mig själv som en realist och se allt ur en realistiskt synpunkt, Ginny", sade Harry och blinkade med ena ögat och log när han såg att Ginny rodnande en aning.

Hermione och Ron himlade med ögonen åt varandra, det var hög tid att de två blev tillsammans.

**Deras barn kunde ibland s****ätta p****å sig mugglarkl****äder under sommarloven, men Mr och Mrs Weasley bar alltid l****ånga kl****ädnader, som i regel var lite slitna och mal****ätna.**

"Det är de klädnader som vi känner oss mest bekväma i, men vi kan ha mugglarkläder om det blir nödvändigt", sade Mrs Weasley med ett vänligt leende.

**Harry brydde sig inte om vad grannarna skulle tycka, men han var orolig f****ör att familjen Dursley skulle upptr****äda of****örsk****ämt mot Weasleys, om de d****ök upp i en mundering som bekr****äftade Dursleys v****ärsta f****ördomar om trollkarlar.**

Mr Weasley. "Oroa dig inte över dem, jag var inte förolämpad det minsta. Jag var dock oroad över hur de kan ha reagerat till en speciell händelse dock."

"Vadå för händelse?" sade Umbridge intresserat.

"Det var inget", sade Harry bestämt. "En olyckshändelse bara som min kusin var ansvarig för."

**Morbror Vernon hade satt p****å sig sin b****ästa kostym.**

"Varför då?" frågar Fay misstänksamt. "Han kunde knappast ha satt på sig det av artighet."

**En del m****änniskor hade ansett det som en v****älkomstgest,**

"Som jag sade, inte en chans att det är anledningen", sade Fay med en fnysning.

**men Harry visste att det var f****ör att morbror Vernon vill se imponerande och respektingivande ut.**

George höjde ett ögonbryn. "Verkligen? Jag tyckte att han såg ut som en pompös skitstövel med inga känsla för humor över huvud taget."

"Du har träffat dem?" flämtade Padama. "Och du överlevde för att berätta händelsen."

"Det var egentligen vårt andra möte med honom om man räknar med när vi "kidnappade" Harry två somrar innan. Men det var ganska enkelt, å andra sidan pratade vi inte direkt med honom", sade Fred med ett skratt.

"Jag är bara lättad över att det inte var för att försöka vara artig", muttrade Fay bestämt, men alla valde att ignorera henne.

**Dudley verkade d****äremot p****å n****ågot vis mindre ****än vanligt.**

"Är det möjligt", flämtade Susan.

"Susan Bones, var inte oartig", sade Madam Bones bestämt och Susan grimaserade bakom sin fasters rygg.

**Det var inte f****ör att dieten till sist hade b****örjat ge resultat,**

"Det hade nog gett mig en hjärtattack", sade Tracy med en fnysning.

"Faktiskt så har den börjat fungera. Han är mycket smalare än tidigare", sade Harry med ett brett leende.

"Du ljuger", sade Tracy anklagande.

"Jag antar att du kommer få veta om du lyssnar när vi läser femte boken."

**utan f****ör att han var r****ädd.**

Tonks flinade. "Hagrid, du börjar verkligen att bli min hjälte ropade hon glatt och Hagrid log vänligt mot henne.

"De borde vara rädda fer de magiska världen", sade Hagrid bestämt. "Speciellt efter hur de behandlade Harry."

**Dudleys f****örsta m****öte med en fullvuxen trollkarl hade slutat med att han blev utstyrd med en knollrig grissvans som stack ut ur byxbaken.**

De flesta i salen skrattade när de mindes händelsen i första boken, kanske var det taskigt men det var roande och med magi så hade de råkat ut för mycket värre saker.

**Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia hade tvingats betala f****ör att f****å den borttagen p****å ett privatsjukhus i London.**

Daphne fnös. "Fick han inte en stor befordran eller något? Han har råd med bort tagningen."

"Jag önskar fortfarande att jag hade kunnat se hur han förklarade att hans son hade en grissvans", sade Alicia och skakade på huvudet med ett skratt.

"Det skulle ha varit coolt, jag kan tänka mig att han måste ha väldigt svårt att prata sig ut ur den situationen", instämde Alisa med ett flin.

**Det var d****ärf****ör inte s****ärskilt konstigt att Dudley h****öll sig nerv****öst om baken medan han masade sig sidledes runt i huset med ryggen mot v****äggen f****ör att inte erbjuda fienden samma m****åltavla igen.**

"Så det var därför", sade George förvånat.

"Han borde ha aktat munnen istället", sade Fred med ett tjuvpojksgrin.

**Det r****ådde n****ästan ett fullkomlig tystnad under lunchen. **

"Det måste vara skönt att ha. Jag kan inte minnas förra gången jag hade ett tyst mål mat", sade Cho med en liten grimas.

"Så svårt kan det väl ändå inte vara", sade Tonks och till hennes förvåning fnös sjuttiofem procent av eleverna i salen.

"Har du någon gång försökt att ha ett lugnt mål mat med Gryffindors närvarande. De pratar alltid högt, och skrattar, och skriker tvärs över salen till någon från ett annat elevhem."

"Vi har ett rykte att försvara", sade Ron flinandes.

**Dudley protesterade inte ens mot maten (keso och riven selleri).**

"Hon kallar det ett mål mat?" frågade Remus misstroget. "Ja, Dudley behöver gå på en diet, men de behöver inte göra honom undernärd istället. Det kommer knappast göra skolsköterskan något gladare."

**Moster Petunia ****åt ****över huvud taget ingenting. Hon satt med armarna i kors och h****årt hopknipna l****äppar medan hon verkade tugga p****å tungan, som om hon f****örs****ökte bita tillbaka de rasande f****örebr****åelser hon l****ängtade efter att f****å slunga i ansiktet p****å Harry.**

"Våga inte ta ut din ilska på Harry", väser Sirius.

"De gör inget, kom ihåg att de är livrädda för dig", sade Harry och himlar med ögonen.

**"De kommer v****äl i bil?****" r****öt morbror Vernon tv****ärs ****över bordet.**

"Jag tvivlar det med tanke på att den är i förbjudna skogen", sade Sam med en fnysning.

**"Öh****", sade Harry. Det hade han inte t****änkt p****å. _Hur_ hade familjen Weasley egentligen planerat att h****ämta honom?**

"Kanske spöktransferens?" föreslog Lee.

Tonks nickade. "Det skulle fungera. Men vart? De kan inte transferar sig direkt in i huset, det skulle skrämma livet ur familjen och dra till sig uppmärksamhet från grannarna."

**De hade ju ingen bil l****ängre; den gamla Ford Anglian, som de en g****ång hade ****ägt, levde nu ett vilt och fritt liv i Den f****örbjudna skogen p****å Hogwarts.**

"Vi letar reda på den så fort som mamma och pappa har åkt hem", muttrar George till sin tvilling.

"Om ni inte bjuder in mig till det så berättar jag för mamma om era planer", sade Ginny med en änglalik röst och tvillingarna grimaserade innan de nickade kort mot henne.

**Men Mr Weasley hade l****ånat en bil fr****ån trolldomsministeriet f****örra ****året, han kanske skulle g****öra samma sak nu? **

"Jag tvivlar det. Var inte det året som ditt rykte började förstöras?" sade Lavender.

"Det är sant, men det var först när jag återvänt till Hogwarts som det egentligen började förstöras. Så de kunde inte använda något sådant om Mr Weasley hade bett om det", sade Harry eftertänksamt.

**"Jag tror det****", sa Harry.**

"Hm.. jag kanske inte borde ha gett det svaret när jag tänker efter… nåja ingen blev permanent skadad."

"Jag vet inte, jag tror att jag bröt ett revben", sade Ron fundersamt till Harry, nåda tonårspojkarna totalt omedvetna om de förskräckta reaktionerna de framkallade hos alla andra i salen.

**Morbror Vernon fn****ös i mustaschen. I vanliga fall skull morbror Vernon ha fr****ågat vilket slags bil Mr Weasley k****örde; han hade en tendens att d****öma andra m****än efter hur stora och dyra bilar de hade. Men Harry tvivlade p****å att morbror Vernon skulle fatta sympati f****ör Mr Weasley, om han s****å k****örde en Ferrari.**

"Vad är en Ferrari?" frågar Mr Weasley intresserat.

"En väldigt dyr bil som är tillverkade i Italien", sade Dean och de som var intresserad nickade förstående.

**Harry tillbringade st****örre delen av eftermiddagen p****å sitt rum. Han stod inte ut med att se moster Petunia kika ut genom gardinerna var och varannan sekund,**

"Inget illa men dina släktingar är verkligen irriterade", sade Marietta utan att se på Harry.

"Inget illa taget. Men prova att leva tillsammans med dem", mumlade Harry.

**som om det hade g****ått rikslarm om en f****örrymd nosh****örning.**

"Ah, din fantasi. Du borde verkligen ta och släppa fram den oftare", sade George flinandes.

"Jag vet inte om vi skulle klara av det. Kan ni tänka er om han släpper loss sina fulla fantasi på världen och sen blir rasande. Vi skulle alla vara dödens i så fall", sade Lee, men lät förvånansvärt glad av den möjligheten.

"Jag tänker säga det som det är. Du är alldeles för intresserad utav Harrys humör", sade Leanne med en fnysning.

**Till sist, klockan kvar i fem, gick Harry nerf****ör trappan igen och in i vardagsrummet.**

Harry himla med ögonen, han borde bara ha stannat på övervåningen och väntat på att explosionen skulle hända, bokstavligen.

**Moster Petunia r****ättade ideligen till soffkuddarna. **

Fred, George, Ron och Harry utbytte leenden. Hennes försök att göra huset perfekt var helt onödiga. Det hade inte märkts ett dugg efter att Mr Weasley sprängt bort spisen.

**Morbror Vernon l****åtsades l****äsa tidningen, men hans sm****å gris****ögon r****örde sig inte, och Harry var s****äker p****å att han i sj****älva verket lyssnade sp****änt efter ljudet av en bil som n****ärmade sig.**

"Vi borde verkligen ha kört", sade Mr Weasley och rykte till, "det skulle ha sparat oss en rejäl huvudvärk."

Tonks började le. "Vad hände? Var det dåligt på ett bra sätt?"

"Det var roligt för oss, men av någon konstig anledning så fann familjen Dursley det inte särskilt roande", sade tvillingarna fnittrandes.

**Dudley satt och tryckte i en f****åt****ölj med de tjocka h****änderna instoppade under sig med ett fast tag om baken.**

Mr Weasley rynkade på pannan. "Jag skulle aldrig göra något för att skada barnet."

"Jag skulle kanske", muttrar Sirius lågt. "Han är lika skyldig som sina föräldrar när det kommer till att skada Harry."

**Harry stod inte ut med sp****änningen d****är inne. Han gick ut ur rummet och satte sig p****å trappan i hallen med ****ögonen p****å sitt armbandsur, medan hj****ärtat bultade h****årt av upphetsning och nervositet.**

**Men klockan blev fem, och den passerade fem. **

"Okej, ni kanske inte alltid är ute i god tid, men ni är ändå alltid punktliga", sade Kingsley förvirrat.

"Vi stötte på oförutsedda förhinder", sade Mr Weasley med en grimas.

"Var det något farligt?" sade Angelina oroligt

"Jag dog nästan", sade George med en axelryckning och åter igen spred sig flämtningar genom salen.

"Jag trodde att det här skulle vara ett underhållande kapitel. Inte ett som handlar om jäkla dödsfällor."

"Ni är inte ens på Hogwarts än, hur kan ni redan vara i fara!"

"Hur är det möjligt!"

"Hur nära var det?"

"Varför blev inte jag informerade om det här!" utbrast Mrs Weasley, och hennes röst överröstade alla andras.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig Molly", sade Mr Weasley lugnande med en sträng blick åt sin sons riktning. "George gillar bara att överdriva."

"Jag höll faktiskt på att dö. Klämdes nästan ihjäl om ni inte minns det", sköt George tillbaka bestämt och flera såg oroligt på varandra.

**Morbror Vernon b****örjade svettas i sin kostym och gick f****ör att ****öppna ytterd****örren. Han kikade ut p****å gatan och drog sedan hastigt in huvudet igen.**

"För det ser inte misstänksamt ut alls", muttrade Alisa och skakade på huvudet så hennes mörka, lockiga hår studsade mot hennes axlar.

**"De kommer f****ör sent!****" brummade han ****åt Harry.**

Seamus himlade med ögonen. "Som om han aldrig har varit sen till något tidigare. De har aldrig varit i det området, eller i ett mugglarområde som det över huvud taget."

"Tja, Georgie, jag och Ron har det, men jag antar att det inte räknas eftersom vi inte följde vägarna", sade Fred flinandes.

"Men du tänker som en person Sea", sade Dean med tindrande ögon, "du måste tänka som en skitstövel. Då kan du förstå hur jäveln tänker."

**"Jag vet det****", sa Harry. ****"Kanske****… öh****… kanske det ****är mycket trafik eller n****åt s****ånt.****"**

"Du sade det även när du misstänkte att de inte körde bil", sade Colin en aning roat.

"Bättre än att säga att de skulle dyka upp med hjälp av magi", sade Harry. "Även om det gick sådär i slutet."

**Tio minuter ****över fem****… sedan kvart ****över fem****… Harry b****örjade k****änna sig riktigt orolig nu. Klockan halv sex**

Harry i boken var inte den enda som oroade sig, flera stycken i salen såg orolig på varandra när de hörde hur försenade de var. Det var inte normalt att familjen Weasley var en halvtimme försenade.

**h****örde han morbror Vernon och moster Petunia prata med varandra i muttrande ton inne i vardagsrummet.**

**"Ingen som helst h****änsyn.****"**

Katie blinkade häpet, hon var tvungen att veta. "Vad var det som tog sådan lång tid?"

"Tja, jag är rädd att vi kan vara ansvariga för det", sade Fred fåraktigt. "Men det var för en god sak, och Harry förlät oss för att vi var försenade. Eller hur, Harry?"

"Oja, jag förlät er på direkten", sade Harry med ett leende.

**"Vi kunde ju ha varit upptagna p****å annat h****åll.****"**

"Och allt ni hade behövt göra är att lämna Potter ensam, han är fjorton år", sade Alisa och himlade med ögonen.

"Medan de flesta skulle ha gjort det så tror de att jag kommer spränga huset i luften om jag är ensam, inte en chans att de skulle låta mig vara ensam med sällskap av andra trollkarlar", sade Harry med en fnysning innan han tyst tillade "och den rädslan har bara förvärrats nu."

**"De tror kanske att de ska bli bjudna p****å middag, om de kommer tillr****äckligt sent.****"**

"Ursäkta men vem är galen nog att ge upp chansen att äta Mrs Weasleys mat?" frågar Hermione och blinkar förvånat.

"För att vara rättvis så har ingen av dem ätit mammas mat", sade Ginny påpekandes.

**"Ja, det blir de d****å inte, det ****är ett som ****är s****äkert****", sa morbror Vernon.**

Mr Weasley himlade med ögonen. "Vi ville inte stanna för middag ens. Molly lagar alltid kvällsmat samma tid varje natt."

"Kan du föreställa dig vad de skulle ha till middag?" skrattade Bill.

"Kanske ett salladsblad och lite ris", skrockade Charlie.

**Harry h****örde hur han reste sig upp och b****örjade kliva fram och tillbaka i rummet. ****"De kan ta pojken och ge sig av, vi vill inte ha dem h****ängande h****är.**

Dorea rynkade på pannan. "Det är ingen anledning till att vara oartig! De kunde åtminstone erbjuda er något att dricka eller något."

"Um, jag skulle inte vilja acceptera det. De kanske hade förgiftat det eller något", sade Lavender förskräckt.

"Oroa dig inte, det skulle vara för jobbigt för dem att gömma kropparna, så de skulle inte göra det", sade Harry lugnande.

Sirius undrade ifall hans gudson någonsin hade hört sin morbror och moster prata om det och det var därför som han var så säker på det.

**Om du nu ****över huvud taget dyker upp.**

"Tänk inte så Harry, vi sviker aldrig våra löften", sade Ginny.

"Jag vet. Jag tvivlade bara en stund", sade Harry mjukt.

**De har s****äkert tagit fel p****å dagen. Jag tror knappast att deras sort l****ägger n****ån st****örre vikt vid punktlighet.**

"Herregud, bara för att vi är trollkarlar och häxor betyder det inte att vi är inkompetenta eller har andra tider och dagar än vad de har", sade Sinistra irriterat.

**Antingen beror det p****å det eller ocks****å k****ör de i n****åt gammal bilvrak som har f****ått motors****…. _HJ_****_ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄP_!****"**

Alla i salen ryckte till när de hörde Hannah skrika ut det sista ordet.

"Vad är det som händer?" sade Susan skrämt medan hon såg sig orolig om, alert på vad som skulle kunna skada eller skrämma hennes vän.

"Åh, det var bara boken. Någon skrek hjälp", sade Hannah oskyldigt och Susan smäller genast till henne på armen.

**Harry hoppade upp. Fr****ån andra sidan vardagsrumsd****örren h****örde han hur de tre medlemmarna i familjen Dursley panikslagna flydde genom rummet. I n****ästa ****ögonblick kom Dudley utst****örtande i hallen med ett skr****äckslaget ansiktsuttryck.**

"Vad gjorde ni? Spöktransfererade ni er till mitten av rummet? Ni borde ha gjort det!" sade Colin ivrigt.

"Vi gjorde inte det", suckade Mr Weasley. "Men jag börjar tro att det skulle ha lett till ett bättre slutresultat."

**"Vad h****ände?****" fr****ågade Harry. ****"Vad st****år p****å?****"**

"Inget", sade George med ett flin.

Fred skrattade lågmält. "Inte ännu i alla fall."

**Men Dudley verkade ha tappat talf****örm****ågan. Med h****änderna fortfarande klistrade mot bakdelen vaggade han s****å fort han kunde ut i k****öket. Harry skyndade sig in i vardagsrummet.**

Dennis rynkade på pannan, han hade fattat det som om Harry redan sprungit in i vardagsrummet… men han kunde knappast göra det igen,.

**Det h****ördes h****ögljudda bultanden och skrapljud inifr****ån familjen Dursleys spis, som man hade murat igen och i st****ället placerat en konstgjord elektrisk kolbrasa framf****ör.**

"Oh", sade Narcissa. "Du försökte att använda flamnätet."

Malfoy lutade på huvudet. "Det är inte förvånande, jag vill veta varför mugglarnas brasa är sammankopplat med flamnätet."

"Jag är helt oskyldig. Jag vill bara göra det klart för alla", sade Harry och höll upp sina händer i en fredlig gest.

**"Vad ****är det d****är?****" fl****ämtade moster Petunia, som hade dragit sig bakl****änges mot den motsatta v****äggen och f****örf****ärat stirrade p****å den konstgjorda brasan. ****"Vad ****är det f****ör n****åt, Vernon?****" **

"Jag vet inte", sade Kingsley och himlade med ögonen. "Kanske de "magiska" personerna?"

"De är så överdramatisera", muttrar Tonks innan hon pausar. "Hej Sirius, ni borde komma bra överens i så fall."

"Ursäkta mig, men har du lyssnat på hur de beter sig och känner du din kusin?" frågar Remus misstroget.

"Okej jag kanske formulera mig lite fel. Men de alla är överdramatiska, och vi alla vet det, och därför vill jag se dem i ett rum utan några ingångar och se i vilket tillstånd alla skulle vara i när någon släppte ut dem."

"Jag är rädd att det kommer sluta med att jag är skyldig till ett av brotten som jag sändes till Azkaban för i så fall", sade Sirius och de flesta av personerna i salen såg oroligt på varandra.

**Men de beh****övde inte undra l****ängre. Det h****ördes r****öster inifr****ån den igenmurade spisen.**

"Inte ett ord Jordan", sade alla tre jagare varnande och blängde på sin vän som hade öppnat munnen, och besviket stängde den.

"En talande spis. Jag måste berätta det för pappa, om jag har tur kan han hitta en sådan till mig", sade Luna ivrigt och de tre jagarna stönade medan Lee log strålande mot den yngre flickan.

**"Aj! Fred, nej****… g****å tillbaka, g****å tillbaka, det har blivit n****åt misstag. S****äg ****åt George att han inte ska****… _Aaj_! George, nej, det finns inte plats, g****å fort tillbaka och s****äg till Ron****…"**

Bill skrattade högt. "Åh gud, jag önskar verkligen att jag hade varit närvarande för det här."

"Varför var du inte det då?" frågade Sarah nyfiket.

"Det fanns ingen anledning för mig att följa med; jag hade aldrig träffat Harry innan det", förklarade Bill.

**"Kanske Harry kan h****öra oss, pappa, kanske han kan sl****äppa ut oss****…"**

Ginny bet sig i läppen för att inte skratta högt.

**Det h****ördes ett h****ögljutt bultande av knytn****ävar p****å br****äderna bakom den elektriska brasan.**

**"Harry? Harry, kan du h****öra oss?****" Mr Och Mrs Dursley v****ände sig mot Harry och stirrade argt.**

"Ni borde verkligen ha kört en bil", stönade Charlus.

"Tack vare Harry och Ron så har vi ingen bil längre. Den lever ute i skogen nu", sade Ginny fnittrandes.

**"Vad ska det h****är f****örest****älla?****"**** r****öt morbror Vernon. ****"Vad ****är det som f****örsigg****år?**

"De planerar uppenbarligen din död", sade Remus i en sarkastiskt ton, "vad annars skulle de ha gjort?"

**"De****… de har f****örs****ökt att ta sig hit med hj****älp av flampulver****", sa Harry och undertryckte en vansinnig lust att skratta h****ögt.**

"Du är galen. Helt galen!" sade Alicia och skakade på huvudet och Harry räckte lekfullt ut tungan.

"Hur tog det den där förklaringen förresten?" frågar Hermione intresserat.

"De sade faktiskt inte särskilt mycket. Jag tror att de var i chock över att de reste med hjälp av eldstäder."

**"De kan resa med hj****älp av eld****… men nu har ni ju st****ängt f****ör spisen****… V****änta ett litet tag****…" Han gick fram till spisen och ropade genom murbruket och br****äderna. **

"Deras övertygelse om att vi alla var galna ökade bara i de ögonblicket", sade Harry i en positiv röst.

"Hur kan du låta så positivt över det?" frågade Katie med ett skratt.

"Ifall de tror att jag är galen reagerar de inte riktigt lika illa som de skulle ha gjort om de trodde att jag var vid sunt förnuft."

**"Mr Weasley? Kan ni h****öra mig?****" Bultandet upph****örde.**

Mr Weasley log. "Jag hade ingen avsikt med att skrämma dem så mycket."

"Du kanske inte hade den avsikten, men jag är glad att du gjorde det", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

**N****ågon inne i skorstenen sa:**

**"Sssch!****"**

"Jag gillar att du kan höra oss så bra", sade Fred flinandes.

"Jag har alltid haft bra hörsel, och den var nödvändig när jag smög mig ut på natten", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Mr Weasley, det ****är Harry. Spisen ****är igenmurad. Ni kan inte komma igenom h****är.****"**

**"F****örbaskat ocks****å!****" h****ördes Mr Weasleys r****öst. ****"Vad i all v****ärlden ska det vara bra f****ör?****"**

"Det är inte ofta man hör Arthur svära", mumlade Tonks och Remus drog på munnen när han hörde hennes ord.

**"De har en elektrisk brasa i st****ället****", f****örklarade Harry.**

Alla Weasley barn log när de hörde det; deras pappa skulle älska att höra om elektrisk allting.

**"Verkligen?****" sade Mr Weasley och l****ät f****örtjust. ****"Äckelektisk, sa du? Med en _stickkontakt_? K****ära n****ån, det m****åste jag f****å se. L****åt mig t****änka****…**

Mr Weasley suckade en aning besviket, eftersom han var tvungen att spränga bort spisen så hade han aldrig fått något möjlighet till att se den.

**Aj, Ron!****"**

"Skapar alltid problem", skrattade tvillingarna.

"Och det kommer från er", sade Ron med en grimas.

**Nu h****ördes Rons r****öst bland de andras.**

**"Vad g****ör vi h****är? ****Är n****ånting p****å tok?****"**

"Kanske inte det bästa att säga med tanke på vilka som var närvarande", sade Justin med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nähe, det menar du inte", sade Ron ytterst sarkastiskt.

**"O, nej, Ron****", lj****öd Freds ironiska r****öst. ****"Nej, det var precis h****är vi ville hamna.****"**

**"Ja, vi har det j****ättekul h****är****", inf****öll George. Hans r****öst l****ät halvkv****ävd, som om han pressades mot en v****ägg.**

"Jag var det", sade George med en grimas.

"Oj, det måste verkligen ha varit trångt."

"Det menar du inte", sade George sarkastiskt. "Och jag sade ju att jag nästan dog."

"Du kallar det där att nästan dö."

"Jag blev mosad emot en vägg och kunde inte andas", sade George i försvar mot sin brors ord.

"Men ändå, efter att ha hört vad Harry råkat ut för så kallar du det där nästan att dö", sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ursäkta mig, men jag hamnade i normal livsfara. Harry hamnar i livsfara."

"Jag tänker inte ens försöka att reda ut det där", mumlade Charlie.

**"Pojkar, pojkar****…", sade Mr Weasley lite fr****ånvarande. ****"Jag f****örs****öker fundera ut vad vi ska g****öra****… ja, det finns bara ett enda s****ätt. Flytta p****å dig, Harry.****"**

"Du gjorde det inte", sade Sirius med ett brett leende.

"Oh han gjorde det", sade Harry med ett litet skratt.

**Harry drog sig tillbaka till soffan. Morbror Vernon d****äremot r****örde sig fram****åt.**

"Jag har ingen sympati för den idioten", skrattade Oliver. "Han får bara vad han förtjänar."

**"V****änta nu ett ****ögonblick!****" vr****ålade han in i brasan. ****"Vad t****änker ni egentligen g****öra?****"**

**_BRAK_!**

"Tusan!" skrek Bill. "Nu önskar jag ännu mer att jag var där för det. Ni berättade aldrig det här!"

Ron skrattade. "Det var en av mina bästa ögonblick i livet, de var helt och hållet livrädda vid den tidpunkten."

"Men varför berättade ni inget?" gnällde Bill och Charlie nickade instämmande.

"Vi gav er en annan berättelse istället", sade George med en överdriven blinkning.

**Den elektriska brasan for tv****ärs genom rummet d****å den igenmurade spisen br****öst upp p****å framsidan och fick Mr Weasley, Fred, George och Ron att tumla ut i ett moln av murbruk och pulvriserad sten.**

Charlus skrattade. "Du förstörde eldstaden?"

"Du är min hjälte", sade Narcissa med ett leende.

"Det var inte med meningen", sade Mr Weasley leendes. "Men nu så är jag faktiskt glad över att jag gjorde det."

**Moster Petunia gav till ett g****ällt skrik och f****öll bakl****änges ****över soffbordet. Morbror Vernon f****ångade upp henne innan hon slog i golvet, medan han stumt gapade ****åt medlemmarna i familjen Weasley, **

Madam Hooch flinade. "Han gjorde de livrädda, bra gjort. Jag är väldigt stolt över det", sade hon, hon kanske inte hade ett regelbundet ämne som alla elever gick på, i själva verket så hade hon bara eleverna i deras två första år, men vissa av eleverna stannade bara hos henne och fick henne att vilja ta dem under sina vingar. De var få, men Harry Potter var en utav dem, och därför var hon inte alls glad över hur de behandlade honom. Åh, hon visste att lärarstaben var väldigt uppdelade i jämna läger när det kom till Potter och ifall man gillade honom eller inte, och hon hade alltid tillhört det läger som gillade honom. Självklart innebar det inte att någon av professorerna accepterade den behandling Harry fick av sina släktingar, de alla hatade det men de som gillade Harry blev mer påverkade utav det.

"De måste vara livrädda för alla och allting från våran värld nu", skrattade Sinistra, en av de professorer som inte var alltför förtjust i Harry.

"Vi borde ta med dem till Diagon Ally någon gång", sade Madam Hooch med ett mörkt leende.

**som allesammans hade flammande r****ött h****år, bland dem George och Fred, som var identiska ner till minsta fr****äkne.**

Fred och George flinade och gav varandra en high five. "Det kan du ge dig tusan på att vi är", sade de i mun på varandra..

**"Det var b****ättre****", pustade Mr Weasley medan han borstade dammet fr****ån sin l****åna gr****öna kl****ädnad och r****ättade till glas****ögonen. ****"Å, ni m****åste vara Harrys moster och morbror!****"**

Sirius släppte ut en låg vissling. "Av någon anledning så tvivlar jag på att de kommer gilla att bli påminda om det faktumet."

"De kanske gör det", sade Justin. "Men det är hur vi kommer introducera dem från och med nu."

"Varför måste vi straffa mig också?" stönar Harry. "Jag föredrar att inte bli påmind om att vi är besläktade med varandra ärlig talat."

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan när han hörde det, men valde att inte säga något. Ifall Harrys hemliv var så allvarligt och farligt så skulle säkerligen Madam Pomfrey ha informerat honom om det nu efter hennes undersökning.

**L****ång, mager och l****ätt skallig gick han emot morbror Vernon med framstr****äckt hand, men morbror Vernon backade flera steg bort fr****ån honom och sl****äpade med sig moster Petunia. Det kom inte ett ljud ****över morbror Vernons l****äppar, han var helt m****åll****ös. **

"Dina sista ögonblick hos dem var åtminstone fridfulla", sade Angelina lättat och såg förvirrat på Harry, Hermione och Weasley barnen när de brast ner i skratt.

**Hans b****ästa kostym var t****äckt med vitt damm, som ocks****å hade fastnat i h****året och mustaschen. Det s****åg ut som om han pl****ötsligt hade blivit trettio ****år ****äldre.**

**"**Det var en ganska konstig känsla, det var som om jag hade åkt in i framtiden", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Du har ju redan åkt till det förflutna", sade Sam påpekades.

"Det är sant, men det var tre timmar, nu var det som att åka 30 år in i framtiden. Det är väldigt stor skillnad."

"Man skulle kunna säga att du har åkt trettio år in i framtiden nu med", sade Hermione fundersamt. "I alla fall när vi kommit halvvägs igenom femte boken, fast självklart beror det på från vilket år som de skickade tillbaka boken", tillade hon sedan.

**"Öh****… ja, jag beklagar verkligen det h****är****", sa Mr Weasley och s****änkte handen, medan han kastade en blick ****över axeln p****å den s****önderspr****ängda spisen.**

"Jag visste att vi inte skulle bli vänner, men det skulle varit trevligt om de faktiskt hälsade på oss", suckade Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley höjde ett ögonbryn. "Du tror inte att de skulle ha gjort det ifall du inte ha spräng hans vardagsrum i luften?" frågade hon medan hon mentalt påminde sig om att fråga ut sin man om det senare, hon var väldigt intresserad över varför han aldrig berättat det… även om… hon var ganska säker på att han i farten sagt att han gjort det alldeles i början av läsningen.

**"Det var mitt fel alltsammans, jag hade bara inte f****örutsett att vi inte skulle kunna ta oss ut i andra ****änden. Jag l****ät ansluta er spis till flamn****ätverket, f****örst****år ni****… bara f****ör en enda dag, s****å att vi skulle kunna h****ämta Harry den v****ägen.**

Bill bet sig i läppen. "Jag tvivlar att de har någon aning om vad du pratar om, eller att de ens bryr sig om vad du pratar om för den delen."

**Mugglarspisar f****år ju egentligen inte anslutas till n****ätverket, om man ska f****ölja reglerna, men jag har en nyttig kontakt i flamn****ätverkets ledning, och han ordnade det ****åt mig.**

"Men seriöst Arthur, hur många kontakter har du egentligen", sade Kingsley nästan uppgivet.

"Jag har ett jobb som resulterar i att jag hjälper väldigt många i trollkarlsvärlden", sade Mr Weasley med ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

**Jag kan st****älla det tillr****ätta igen i ett nafs, s****å oroa er inte f****ör det. Jag g****ör upp en eld f****ör att skicka tillbaka pojkarna, och sen kan jag reparera er spis innan jag sj****älv tar mig hem med hj****älp av sp****öktransferens.****"**

"Åter igen han förstår inte vad du pratar om", sade Bill och upprepade sig själv.

"Jag glömmer typ bort sådana saker väldigt lätt", sade Mr Weasley fåraktigt.

**Harry var helt s****äker p****å att varken hans morbror eller moster hade f****örst****ått ett enda ord. De stirrade fortfarande p****å Mr Weasley med gapande mun, alldeles lamslagna.**

**Moster Petunia kom vacklande och g****ömde sig bakom morbror Vernon.**

"Vilken konstig mening det där är", sade Meredith fundersamt.

"Kanske så menade boken att hon kom vacklande på benen och gömde sig bakom morbror Veron", föreslog Julia.

"Ursälta men hur är den meningen konstig?" frågade Ernie förvirrat.

"Jag är trött, okej. Allt är förvirrande just nu", sade Meredith protesterande.

**"Goddag p****å dig, Harry!****" sade Mr Weasley muntert. ****"Har du kofferten f****ärdigpackad?****"**

"Packade den så fort jag fick veta att ni skulle komma och hämta mig."

"Du packade upp den", sade Ron en aning överraskat.

"Inte egentligen", sade Harry med ryckande läppar. "Jag tog bara ur det absolut nödvändigaste."

**"Den ****är d****är uppe****", sade Harry och log tillbaka.**

**"Vi g****år och h****ämtar den****", sade Fred genast. **

Angelina och Katie såg misstänksamt på sina pojkvänner, de visste att de hade något planerat.

**Han blinkade ****åt Harry och l****ämnade rummet tillsammans med George. De visste var Harrys sovrum l****åg, eftersom de en g****ång hade r****äddat honom ut d****ärifr****ån mitt i natten.**

"Jag hade glömt det… igen", muttrade någon.

"Ständig vaksamhet", fräste Moody ilsket och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

**Harry misst****änkte att Fred och George hoppades p****å att f****å en skymt av Dudley, f****ör Harry hade n****ämligen ber****ättat en massa om honom.**

"Jag är sårad, Harry", sade Fred med handen för hjärtat.

"Varför skulle vi vilja se oskyldiga lilla Dudley?" frågade George.

"Vad gjorde ni?" stönade Parvati.

"Vi gjorde inget", sade tvillingarna tillsammans i en oskyldig röst och änglalika ansikten.

**"N****å", sa Mr Weasley och sv****ängde l****ätt p****å armarna medan han f****örs****ökte komma p****å n****ågot att s****äga som kunde bryta den obehagliga tystnaden. **

"Jag skulle inte ens försöka att starta en konversation med dem, det är inte värt det", sade Dorea med en fnysning. "Stirra bara på väggen och låtsas att du är någon annan stans."

**"Vilket****… ähum****… vilket trevligt hem ni har.****"**

"Jag tror inte att det är en särskilt bra idé att dra uppmärksamhet till vardagsrummet vid den tidpunkten",sade Hermione rådande.

Luna skrattade. "Nah, jag tror det är en fantastisk idé. Vernon kan prata om det på sitt kontor dagen därpå."

"Jag tvivlar att någon skulle tro honom ifall han berättade det, Luna", sade Neville med ett leende.

**Eftersom det annars s****å v****älst****ädade vardagsrummet nu var t****äckt med damm och bitar av murbruk f****öll hans anm****ärkning inte i s****ärskilt god jord hos Mr och Mrs Dursley. Morbror Vernons ansikte blev ****åter m****örkr****ött, och moster Petunia b****örjade tugga p****å sin tunga igen. Men de verkade f****ör skr****ämda f****ör att v****åga s****äga n****ågonting.**

"Tack och lov för det, jag orkar inte hantera deras idiotism" muttrade Dorea.

**Mr Weasley s****åg sig omkring. Han ****äskade allt som hade med mugglare att g****öra. **

"Det menar du inte", sade Mrs Weasley ömt. "Men jag skulle inte ha det på något annat sätt."

**Harry kunde se att det kr****öp i honom av lust att g****å fram och kika p****å teveapparaten och videobandspelaren.**

"Ni kan alltid köpa en sådan till honom i födelsedags present", sade Harry mumlande till Ron.

Ron nickade. "Ja, han skulle älska det. Bästa presenten någonsin. Hjälper du oss fixa en?"

"Självklart, och Mione hjälper säkert också", sade Harry med ett leende.

**"De fungerar med hj****älp av ****äckeltricitet, antar jag?****" sa han md k****ännarmin. ****"Ja, just det, jag kan se stickkontakterna.**

"Elektricitet faktiskt", sade Hermione skrattandes. "Men bra försök dock."

Mr Weasley nickade. "Det kan ha varit en av anledningarna till varför de stirrade på mig som om jag var galen."

"De hade stirrat på dig som om du var galen oavsett vad du gjorde, Mr Weasley", försäkrade Harry med en fnysning.

**Jag samlar p****å stickkontakter****", tillade han v****änd mot morbror Vernon. ****"Och batterier. Jag har faktiskt en stor samling batterier. Min fru tycker att jag ****är tokig, men s****å är det bara.****"**

"Och nu tror de att du är galen", sade Parvati roat.

"Berättelsen om mitt liv", muttrar Harry.

**Morbror Vernon tyckte ocks****å att Mr Weasley var tokig, det syntes tydligt. Han flyttade sig f****örsiktigt lite grann ****åt h****öger, s****å att moster Petunia doldes bakom honom, som om han trodde att Mr Weasley pl****ötsligt skulle rusa fram och anfalla dem. Med ens d****ök Dudley upp i rummet igen.**

"Och här kör vi igen", sade Susan med ett skratt. "Nu kan vi äntligen få höra vad som händer."

**Harry h****örde sin koffert sl****äppas ner f****ör trappan och f****örstod att ljudet m****åste att skr****ämt ut Dudley fr****ån hans g****ömst****älle i k****öket.**

"Vem gömmer sig i köket?"

"Det är ett ganska logiskt gömställe. Massor med vapen, som stekpannor, glass, knivvar", sade Harry, "Ifall jag blev attackerad av någon skulle jag nog också försöka få tag på ett vapen."

**Dudley makade sig fram utefter v****äggen, medan han stirrade p****å Mr Weasley med skr****äckslagna ****ögon. Han f****örs****ökte g****ömma sig bakom sin mamma och pappa, **

"Hans föräldrar kunde faktiskt gömma honom?" sade Lavender misstroget.

"Tyvärr inte", sade Ron med ett leende.

**men tyv****ärr kunde inte morbror Vernons kraftiga kroppshydda, som mer ****än v****äl r****äckte f****ör att skymma den spinkiga moster Petunia, inte p****å l****ånga v****ägar d****ölja Dudley.**

"Okej, det är bara vidrigt", sade Ginny med en grimas.

"Han behöver seriös hjälp. Hans föräldrar kan inte hantera det där själva", sade Madam Pomfrey och skakade på huvudet.

**"Å, det h****är m****åste vara din kusin, inte sant, Harry****", utbrast Mr Weasley, som gjorde ****ännu ett tappert f****örs****ök att f****å i g****ång ett samtal**

"Tyvärr. Jag skulle gärna byta ut honom, men man kan inte få allt i livet", sade Harry med en sorgsen ton.

**"Japp****", sade Harry. ****"Det ****är Dudley.****"**

**Han och Ron v****äxlade en blick och m****åste sedan hastigt titta bort igen, f****ör frestelsen att brista ut i gapskratt var ****överv****äldigande.**

"Hur kommer det sig att ni inte pratade under tiden?" frågade Hermione.

Ron ryckte på axlarna. "Vid den tidpunkten så var jag väldigt förbannad och jag var en aning rädd att jag skulle göra något dumt om jag började prata."

**Dudley h****öll sig fortfarande om baken, som om han var r****ädd att den skulle trilla av.**

"Varför får jag en känsla av att det inte var hans bak han skulle ha oroat sig för", sade Oliver roat och tvillingarna log oskyldigt.

"Varför får jag känslan av att Dudleys bak nämns alltför mycket", sade Fay, som var lätt grön i ansiktet.

**Mr Weasley d****äremot verkade allvarligt bekymrad ****över Dudleys besynnerliga uppf****örande. D****å han ****åter b****örjade tala, kunde Harry faktiskt h****öra p****å hans tonfall att han tyckte Dudley var lika tokig som familjen Dursley tyckte att _han_ var - med den skillnaden att Mr Weasley snarare k****ände sympati ****än r****ädsla f****ör Dudley.**

**"Har du ett trevligt sommarlov, Dudley?****" fr****ågade han v****änligt.**

"Det var väldigt vänligt av dig Arthus", sade professor Babbling leendes. "Men jag tror att vid den här tidpunkten så märker nog inte Dudley att du försöker vara artig."

"Det är lugnt professor", sade George med ett självsäkert leende. "Vi fick honom att slappna av."

"Av någon anledning så får det mig inte att känna mig lugn", sade Babbling torrt.

**Dudley gav ifr****ån sig ett kvidande ljud. Harry s****åg hur han tog ett ****ännu fastare handgrepp om sin massiva bakdel.**

"Han skulle definitivt inte vara en Gryffindor", sade Oliver.

"Nej, han skulle vara i Slytherin", sade någon och Harry rynkade på pannan.

"Nej, det stämmer inte. Dudley är inte ambitiös direkt… han är inte så smart heller… jag tror att han skulle kunna passa in i Hufflepuff."

"Åh trevligt. Ge bara alla som inte passar in i något annat hem till oss", sade Susan irriterat.

"Du missförstår mig Susan", sade Harry. "Dudley är lojal till sina gängmedlemmar, jag antar att han är ganska lojal emot sina föräldrar med. Lojalitet är trots allt en av Hufflepuffs egenskaper."

**Fred och George kom tillbaka in i rummet, k****ånkande p****å Harrys skolkoffert. De kastade en blick omkring sig och fick syn p****å Dudley. Deras ansikten sprack upp i ett elakt tjuvpojksgrin, exakt likadant hos b****åda.**

Professor Babbling stönade när hon hörde det, hon hade definitivt anledningar till att inte känna sig lugn.

"Vad gjorde ni. Kom igen?" sade Leanne.

"Vi gjorde ingenting", sade Fred skrattandes.

"Åh säkert", sade Leanne sarkastiskt. "Jag är övertygad om att ni betedde er som perfekta små änglar."

**"Fint****", sade Mr Weasley. ****"Det ****är v****äl b****äst att vi s****ätter i g****ång d****å.****" Han drog upp ****ärmarna p****å kl****ädnaden och tog fram sin trollstav. Harry s****åg hur hela familjen Dursley drog sig tillbaka mot v****äggen.**

"Han är livrädd för en av de vänligaste trollkarlarna någonsin. Det är bara sorgligt", sade Bill och skakade på huvudet.

"Arthur skulle inte förhäxa dem", sade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

**"_Incendio_!****" sa Mr Weasley och pekade med trollstaven mot h****ålet i v****äggen bakom dem.**

"Petunia måste ha fått en hjärtattack över det", sade Ginny.

"Närapå", mumlade Harry med ett litet leende.

**Genast flammade det upp l****ågor i spisen. Det sprakade muntert, som om de hade brunnit i timtal.**

Narcissa log. "Det är inget bättre än en varm, sprakande eld, det är så avslappnande."

"Jag tvivlar att de finner det så avslappnande över huvud taget", sade Tracy med ett skratt.

**Mr Weasley tog fram en liten hopknuten l****äderp****åse ur fickan, kn****öt upp det, tog en nypa av pulvret d****äri och kastade in det i l****ågorna, som f****ärgades smaragdgr****öna och sk****öt h****ögt upp med ett d****ånade ljud.**

Alla vände sig förvånade mot tvillingarna, de var övertygade om att de hade gjort något… men om de lämnade nu så var det otroligt, såvida det inte var så att de hade planterat något som skulle gå av efter en viss tid.

**"I v****äg med dig d****å, Fred****", sade Mr Weasley.**

Fred bet sig på insidan av kinden för att förhindra sig själv från att börja skratta.

**"Jag kommer nu****", sade Fred. ****"Å, nej, v****änta lite****…"**

Harry skakade på huvudet medan Ron, tillsammans med Fred och George skrattade.

**En godisp****åse hade trillat ut ur Freds ficka, och inneh****ållet rullade u ****åt alla h****åll - stora kolor i blanka, f****ärgglada papper.**

"Godis?" sade Tonks förvånat. "Vad är så speciellt med lite godis?"

George log. "Inget! Jag vet inte varför du är så misstänksam", sade han och nästan alla i skolan gömde sina leenden bakom händer. De kanske inte visste vad det där godiset gjorde, men de visste att det skulle vara intressant.

**Fred kr****öp omkring och plockade upp dem. Han stoppade ner kolorna i fickan igen och vinkade sedan glatt till familjen Dursley.**

"Petunia såg ut som om hon skulle svimma."

"Hon skulle ha gjort det om mamma inte tvingat oss att tvätta oss innan vi åkte", sade George en aning besviket.

"Vi hade experimenterat lite på rummet och var svarta i ansiktet…"

"Freds tröja hade röda fläckar på sig som var otroligt likt blod", tillade George till sin tvillings mening.

"Och George hade ett blåmärke som tog upp halva hans ansikte i princip", Fred suckade. "Vi hade planerat det hela och sett till att vi skulle se ut så när vi åkte. Men mamma upptäckte oss."

"Och det var en av anledningarna till varför ni var så försenade", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Men mamma. Kan du tänka dig deras blickar om vi dök upp och det såg ut som om vi hade skadat eller dödat någon", sade bröderna tillsammans i en gnällande ton.

"Ni två är omöjliga", var allt Mrs Weasley sade till svar.

**S****å gick han fram till spisen och klev r****ätt in i elden samtidigt som han sa: ****"Kr****åkboet!****"**

"Har Petunia ens sett någon använda flamnätet?" frågade Marietta.

Sirius nickade. "En gång, vi åkte hem till Lily när hon fyllde sjutton för ett litet party och vi anlände med flamnätet."

**Moster Petunia gav ifr****ån sig en liten darrande fl****ämtning.**

"Namnet är perfekt", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Hon skulle hata det därför att det ser ut som ett riktigt hem", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Det h****ördes ett susande ljud och Fred var f****örsvunnen.**

**"D****å s****å, George****", sade Mr Weasley. ****"D****å är det du och kofferten.****"**

"Bra, lämna det där förbaskade huset och se aldrig tillbaka", sade Cho med ett leende.

"Vi måste förstöra huset först dock", sade Katie. "För det finns inte en chans att de kan sticka därifrån utan att något går fel."

"Faktiskt så gick allting rätt", sade Fred med ett leende.

**Harry hj****älpte George att b****ära fram kofferten till l****ågorna och v****ända den p****å h****ögkant, s****å att den var l****ättare att h****ålla fast. Sedan var det Georges tur att skrika ****"Kr****åkboet!****" och med ett nytt susande f****örsvann ****även han.**

"Men vad hände med upptåget?" stönar Kingsley. "Jag har väntat hela kapitlet på ett upptåg och jag vill ha ett upptåg."

"Väldigt moget av dig Shacklebolt", sade Madam Bones och himlade med ögonen. "Varför envisas mina två bästa aurorer med att bete sig som barn."

"Jag är släkt med Sirius och han var barnvakt åt mig när jag var liten. Duger det som förklaring?" sade Tonks med ett vinnande leende.

"Jag gick i skolan med marodörerna", sade Kingsley lika snabbt.

"Det gjorde jag med Kingsley och du ser inte mig agera som dig", sade madam Bones torrt.

**"Ron, du ****är n****äste man****", sade Mr Weasley.**

**"Vi ses****", sade Ron glatt till familjen Dursley. **

"Du försökte åtminstone att vara artig. Hur tog de det?" frågade Hermione.

"De reagerade inte alls, de var fortfarande i chock över det faktum att vi reser med hjälp av eld", sade Harry med en fnysning.

"Och jag försökte inte vara artig, jag hoppades att det skulle skrämma dem", sade Ron protesterande.

**Harry gick fram mot elden, men just n****är han n****ådde spiskanten str****äckte Mr Weasley ut en hand och hejdade honom. Han tittade ytterst f****örv****ånat p****å familjen Dursley.**

"Varför då? De kommer inte att förändra sig pappa", sade Charlie. "Det är bara ett slöseri av din tid."

"Det är tanken som räknas dock", sade Rose med ett leende.

**"Harry sa adj****ö till er****", sade han. ****"H****örde ni inte?****"**

"Åh de hörde. Det bryr sig bara inte ett dugg", sade Fay i en barnslig röst.

**"Det g****ör ingenting****", mumlade Harry till Mr Weasley. ****"Ärligt talat s****å bryr jag mig inte om det.****" Men Mr Weasley tog inte bort handen fr****ån Harrys axel.**

Charlus suckade. "Inget illa menat, men du kan göra mer skada än nytta när det kommer till att försöka förena den där familjen."

"Jag visste inte hur de var", suckade Mr Weasley. "Om jag hade vetat det så hade jag inte försökt, och antagligen inte varit så artig heller."

**"Ni tr****äffar ju inte er systerson f****örr****än n****ästa sommar****", sade han l****ätt f****örtrytsamt till morbror Vernon. ****"Ni m****åste v****äl i alla fall s****äga adj****ö?****"**

Dean skakade på huvudet. "Självklart inte, det skulle visa att de bryr sig."

**Morbror Vernons ansikte f****örvreds h****äftigt. Tanken p****å att bli undervisad i h****änsynsfullt uppf****örande av en man som just hade spr****ängt borta halva v****äggen i hans eget vardagsrum, tycktes pina honom om****åttligt. **

"Och jag älskade det", sade Harry med ett skratt.

"Han förtjänade inget mindre", sade Remus med ett leende.

**Men Mr Weasley h****öll fortfarande trollstaven i handen, och morbror Vernons sm****å gris****ögon riktades ****åter mot den. Mycket motvilligt sa han:**

"Jag skulle knappast förhäxa honom", sade Mr Weasley och himlade med ögonen, även om en del av honom nu önskade att han hade gjort det.

**"Ja, adj****ö d****å.****"**

Seamus stirrade med öppen mun. "Wow. Jag trodde att helvete skulle frysa innan han någonsin sade något sådant."

"Och det var inte ens oartigt eller nedlåtande", tillade Dean skrattandes.

**"Vi ses****", sa Harry och satte in ena foten i de gr****öna l****ågorna, som k****ändes lika sk****öna som en ljummen vindfl****äkt.**

Kingsley stönade. "Och jag trodde verkligen att något skulle hända."

"Oroa dig inte Kingsley, det är inte över ännu. Något kommer hända och snart", sade George leendes.

Fred nickade. "Som i de närmaste meningar. Vi skulle aldrig missa en chans till att driva med dem."

**Men i samma ****ögonblick h****örde han ett fruktansv****ärt gurglande ljud bakom sig, och moster Petunia b****örjade skrika. Harry snurrade runt.**

"Drog ni ett spratt på henne?" frågade Fay med höjt ögonbyn.

Fred suckade. "Tyvärr inte, men hon kommer reagera."

**Dudley stod inte l****ängre bakom sina f****ör****äldrar, utan l****åg spottande p****å kn****ä bredvid soffbordet och h****öll p****å att kv****ävas av en tre decimeter l****ång, bl****år****öd, slemmig sak som stack ut ur hans mun.**

"Inte en chans!" skrattade Sirius. "Är ni seriösa."

"Ni förlängde hans tunga! Inget snack om saken, ni är den här generationens marodörer", sade Remus med ett skratt, omedveten om hur tvillingarna zoomade ut och stirrade ut i luften i en slags trans.

"Jag älskar det", flämtade Tonks. "Ni måste sälja det här i eran skämtaffär!" Både Sirius och Remus nickade ivrigt, fortfarande skrattandes.

**Efter en sekunds f****örvirring gick det upp f****ör Harry att den l****ånga tingesten var Dudleys tunga - och att ett f****ärggrant kolapapper l****åg p****å golvet framf****ör honom.**

Mrs Weasley suckade irriterat.

"Se inte så negativt på saken Molly", sade Charlus. "Det är skrattretande… AJ." Han såg på sin fru som hade smällt till honom.

"Och där har ni en av anledningarna till varför James drog så många upptåg. Han visste att hans fader inte hade något emot det och i själva verket fick en kick ur det", sade Dorea strängt.

"Men de saker de gjorde var underhållande", protesterade Charlus som flyttat sig en bit längre bort från sin fru. "Och Arthur kan fixa det utan problem."

"Annars kan de bara ta tillbaka honom till specialisten som tog bort grissvansen", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

**Moster Petunia kastade sig ner p****å golvet bredvid Dudley, grep tag i ****änden p****å hans uppsv****ällda tunga och f****örs****ökte b****ända ut den ur munnen p****å honom. Naturligtvis tj****öt och spottade Dudley v****ärre ****än n****ågonsin medan han f****örs****ökte komma loss fr****ån henne.**

Narcissa stirrade misstroget. "Är hon verkligen så dum?"

"Hon drog i hennes sons förvuxna tunga", skrattade Kingsley. "Tusan, jag önskade att jag var det och såg det."

"Det är inte roligt", sade Mrs Weasley svagt.

"Åh nej, det är helt otroligt roligt", sade Ginny skrattandes.

**Morbror Vernon vr****ålade och viftade med armarna, och Mr Weasley blev tvungen att skrika f****ör att g****öra sig h****örd.**

Mr Weasley skakade på huvudet. "De lyssnade bara inte på ett enda ord som jag sade, det gjorde det hela mycket värre än det kunde ha varit."

"Visst, därför att deras sons tunga växer till en storlek av tre decimeter lång är något som man tar lätt", skrattade Julia.

**"Ta det bara lugnt, jag kan ordna det d****är!****" ropade han och gick fram mot Dudley med trollstaven utstr****äckt, men moster Petunia skrek v****ärre ****än n****ågonsin och kastade sig ovanp****å Dudley f****ör att skydda honom mot Mr Weasley.**

Percy himlade med ögonen. "Vad ska hon göra istället? Hon kunde inte rycka ut eller hugga av tungan, eller?"

"Oh, det är vidrigt", sade Dorea. "Jag hoppas inte det, men med tanke på hur hon är så skulle det inte förvåna mig."

**"Nej, men sn****älla ni!****" sade Mr Weasley f****örtvivlat. ****"Det ****är en enkel operation.**

"Jag tror inte att det var bästa sättet att utrycka sig på", sade Lee med en grimas

"Kanske inte", instämde Mr Weasley med sina söners vän.

**Det var kolan. Min son Fred****… han gillar att skoja med folk, men det ****är bara en Glupskhetsbesv****ärjelse,**

"Jag tror inte att det lugnar ner dem, inte när de vet att det är magi och din sons fel", sade Lee glatt och Mr Weasley suckade men sade ingenting.

**det utg****år jag i alla fall fr****ån****…**

"Och det där kommer att hjälpa ännu mindre."

"Mr Jordan, är det helt omöjligt för dig att inte kommentera på allt du hör."

"Jag gör inte det", protesterar Lee och ser upp på McGonagall.

"Du gör det nu, och tillräckligt ofta", sade hon bestämt. "Om du inte är tyst under resten av det här kapitlet kommer jag att ta bort poäng."

**Lita p****å mig, sn****älla ni, jag kan r****ätta till det****…"**

Fred flämtade och kom äntligen ut ur chocken som han och hans tvilling befunnit sig i. "Jag vill att du ska veta att jag inte var den som kom på idéen med den där kolan."

"Jag är ledsen, George då", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende.

"Det var inte jag heller", sade George skrattandes.

"Lee?" föreslog Mr Weasley osäkert med Lee skakar bara på huvudet, medveten om att han inte kunde säga något om han inte ville förlora poäng, och med Umbridge i skolan var det det sista som Gryffindor behövde.

"Det var Harry som gav oss början till idéen, vi utvecklade den och förbättrade den bara sen, men han gav oss idéen från första början", sade George med ett leende.

"Bra försök att skylla på Harry pojkar, men det fungerar inte", sade Mr Weasley och skakade ömt på huvudet. Tvillingarna stirrade misstroget på Harry med gapande munnar medan deras vän skrattandes bara räckte ut tungan.

**Men ist****ället f****ör att l****åta sig lugnas blev alla i familjen Dursley ****ännu mer panikslagna.**

"För att vara rättvis så är det knappast något som händer varje dag, speciellt inte i deras liv", sade Tonks fnissandes.

**Moster Petunia snyftade hysteriskt och drog i Dudleys tunga, som om hon var fast besluten att slita ut den. Dudley verkade vara p****å v****äg att kv****ävas av b****åde sin mamma och sin tunga,**

"Behövde de skynda till sjukhuset?" frågade Narcissa en aning oroligt.

Harry skakade på huvudet. "Tack och lov inte, de tillät tillslut Mr Weasley att hjälpa dem."

**medan morbror Vernon nu helt tappade beh****ärskningen.**

Harry rös när han hörde det, han kunde inte låta bli. Nästan varje gång som Vernon tappade behärskningen så slutade med att han hade något brutet eller blåmärken över hela kroppen och liknande. Han kanske skämtade mycket om att reta upp familjen Dursley, men sanningen var att han var väldigt rädd för att göra dem ilskan. Rädd för hur de skulle skada honom, men han kunde knappast säga det. Trollkarlsvärlden räddare livrädd för en vanlig mugglare. Det var skrattretande.

**Han grep en porslinsfigur som stod p****å sk****änken och kastade den med all sin kraft mot Mr Weasley, som precis hann ducka innan prydnadsf****örem****ålet splittrades i den s****önderspr****ängda spisen.**

Madam Pomfrey blängde. "Nu är han bara löjlig! Det finns ingen anledning till att kasta saker."

"Han är en skitstövel Poppy", sade madam Pince och alla hennes kollegor såg överraskat på henne, hon var en person som sällan svor. "Vad kunde ni möjligtvis ha förväntat er av honom."

**"Nej, vet ni vad!****" sade Mr Weasley argt och sv****ängde med trollstaven.**

**"Jag f****örs****öker ju _hj_****_älpa_ er!****"**

Percy skakade på huvudet. "Det här kommer inte sluta bra för någon av de inblandade."

"Jag är ganska övertygad om att Petunia förlorade mer porslin den dagen än hon någonsin har gjort vid tidigare besök", sade Harry med en fnysning.

**B****ölande som en s****årad flodh****äst slet morbror Vernon till sig en ny prydnadsfigur.**

"En flodhäst?" frågade Fay skrattande. "Varför har ingen av oss tänkt på den jämförelsen tidigare?"

"Därför att han kan liknas med väldigt många djur i slutänden", sade Terry roat.

**"Harry, ge dig i v****äg! Ge dig bara i v****äg!****" ropade Mr Weasley med staven riktad mot morbror Vernon. ****"Jag ska nog ordna upp det h****är!****"**

Mr Weasley nickade. "Jag ville inte att du skulle bli skadad medan din morbror hade ett raseriutbrott."

"Ett raseriutbrott?" skrattade Tonks. "Ibland önskar jag bara att de kunde vara här och ha sådana här konversationer med oss. Jag har en känsla av att de skulle ge oss en intressant inblick på om hur man har ett ordentligt raseriutbrott."

"Skulle även vara intressant att se hur de skulle reagera till vad vi säger om dem", muttrade Alisa för sig själv.

**Harry ville inte g****å miste om det roliga, men morbror Vernons n****ästa kast snuddade vid hans v****änstra ****öra och vid n****ärmare eftertanke fann han det b****äst att ****överl****åta slagf****ältet ****åt Mr Weasley.**

Harry förde en hand till sitt vänstra öra och gned det försiktigt.

"Tack för att få honom att sticka därifrån, Arthur", sade Sirius tacksamt.

"Det var inga problem Sirius, jag ville inte att han skulle bli skadad på något sätt", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende.

**Han klev in i brasan och s****åg sig om ****över axeln ****ännu en g****ång innan han sa: ****"Kr****åkboet!****"**

**Det sista han s****åg av vardagsrummet var en flyktig glimt av Mr Weasley, som med hj****älp av sin trollstav spr****ängde ett tredje prydnadsf****örem****ål ur handen p****å morbror Vernon,**

"Åh,synd att du behövde åka Harry", sade Kingsley en aning besviket. "Saker började bli väldigt intressant."

Bakom honom hördes ljudet från när madam Bones smällde till sin panna med sin hand. "Barn. Jag jobbar med barn", stönade hon.

"Men kom igen Amelia. Arthur sprängde ett prydnadsföremål direkt ur handen på Vernon", sade Kingsley ivrigt. "Dessutom vill jag höra hur han lyckades lösa situationen."

"Han lyckades aldrig med det. Dudleys tunga är fortfarande tre till fyra decimeter lång", sade Harry allvarligt och alla stirrade på honom.

"Är du seriös."

"Helt seriös", sade Harry, och ingen utan de som redan visste hur allt slutade såg inte den lekfulla blicken i hans ögon.

**och moster Petunia, som skrek oavbrutet medan hon rullade fram och tillbaka ovanp****å Dudley, vars tunga h****ängde och sl****ängde ur munnen p****å honom som en l****ång, slemmig pytonorm.**

"Du gillar verkligen att blanda in ormar på olika sätt", sade Lee innan han slog händerna för munnen, innan han lättat suckade ut. Det verkade som om McGonagall inte hört honom.

"Som ni sade, jag planerar att ta över ministeriet med hjälp av ormar. De har påverkat mig så mycket att jag ser dem överallt", sade Harry i en neutral röst.

**I n****ästa ****ögonblick b****örjade Harry snurra runt med v****äldig fart medan familjen Dursleys vardagsrum hastigt f****örsvann ur sikte och ersattes av h****äftigt flammande, smaragdgr****öna l****ågor.**

"Det är det? Det var ert fantastiska skämt?" frågade Hannah en aning besviket medan hon slog igenom boken.

"Åh, kom igen. Det var otroligt", protesterade Fred.

"Jag menar, han vräker i sig mat och godis och har snor en godis från oss med konsekvensen om att hans tunga blev över tre decimeter lång. Om inte det är underhållande vet jag inte vad", sade George och skakade på huvudet.

"Ursäkta mig, men ni gav det praktiskt taget till honom, han snodde det inte direkt ur eran ficka", sade Katie med ett skratt.

"Inte mitt fel att påsen ramla ur min ficka och dessutom, om han hade varit ärlig så hade han bara gett mig kolan han hittade", sade Fred oskyldigt.

* * *

AN: Så det var det här kapitlet. Får jag be er om en tjänst? Eftersom jag fyller år så skulle jag uppskatta om ni lämnade en liten Review och säger vad ni tyckte om kapitlet. Det är självklart inget måste, ni får göra som ni vill. Men ha nu en underbar dag/vecka/månad/tid tills vi ses nästa gång

\- Lea


	5. Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick

**Thalia**: Men vad kul att du har umgåtts med din mormor, och tänk positivt, du fick mindre väntetid på det här kapitlet.  
När det kommer till Lily och James så lutar jag mest åt att låta dem dyka upp i den boken, dels för jag vill se dem interagera med Umbridge, jag är säker på att de har ett och annat att säga om hennes straffkommenderingar. Jag hoppas att när de väl dyker upp så kommer James tankar angående situationen med Snape inte göra dig besviken, jag har en del tankar och idéer för minnet som Harry ser, mer tänker jag inte säga. Men du har rätt i att de kunde ha behandlat Snape bättre.  
Du skulle inte råka minnas i vilket kapitel som Harry undrar om James gav Lily kärleksdryck? Jag har kollat efter det men kan inte minnas vart jag skrev det. Jag känner att jag behöver läsa den biten för att kunna få fram en ordentlig reaktion från Lily i så fall, men jag är säker på att hon inte skulle vara glad över och skulle ha en lång diskussion med Harry om att James aldrig skulle göra något sådant.  
Grattis på din födelsedag och för att ha fyllt 21 år. Jag hoppas att du får en helt underbar födelsedag.  
Det var så lite och jag varierar lite. Jag fick idén till min bok när jag stod i duschen, och då menar jag hela idén. När jag klev ur duschen så visste jag exakt vad som skulle hända i boken. Så de två nästa dagarna utvecklade jag det i mitt huvud innan jag satte mig ner och gjorde en stor tankekarta där jag skrev ner vad som skulle hända i boken samt en tankekarta över huvudpersonerna och deras egenskaper och sådant. Efter det delade jag inte ett A3 papper i tjugo rutor där varje ruta representerade ett kapitel och skrev kortfattat vad som skulle hända i varje kapitel innan jag gjorde lite efterforskning. Nu gäller det bara att skriva alla scener, vilket jag för tillfället har problem med. Har totalt tappat motivationen för att orden inte blir rätt men strunt samma. Men jag brukar skriva tankekartor i början för då får jag ner en massa idéer på papper, kan komma på nya utan att återvända till sådana jag redan kommit på och i efterhand ta bort de jag inte gillar.  
Ha det bra du med.  
MVH Lea

**OzzyStar2**: Tack så mycket. Jag hade en fantastisk födelsedag och fick alla böcker som jag önskade mig.  
Jag antar att allt jag kan göra är att acceptera ursäkten, även om det inte var ditt fel att du inte lämnade en review. Jag kan inte klandra dig för att inte se att jag har uppdaterat. Men tack för att du lämnade en kommentar nu även när du inte behöver :)  
Aw, jag är glad att du tycker att jag skriver så bra och anser att det är en av de bästa fanfics som du har läst. Du har ingen aning om hur överlycklig jag blir när du säger det och att jag har fångat alla karaktärer på ett så bra sätt, jag kan seriöst inte sluta le just nu (vilket på ett sätt känns konstigt för jag ser ett program samtidigt och folk håller just nu på att dö, men strunt samma). Tyvärr så har jag inga kopplingar varken med Astrid Lindgren, Jo eller CS Lewis, även om det skulle vara häftigt. Såvitt jag vet så kommer min släkt från Sverige helt och hållet på ena sidan och Tyskland och Holland på andra, och jag vet att jag inte är släkt med Astrid Lindgren på grund av släktforskning. Men man kan ju alltid drömma ;) Men jag är väldigt glad att du gillar det jag skriver så mycket och jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket som de förgående, även om det inte händer så mycket i det.  
Du är absolut inte försent ute med vilka som du skulle vilja skulle dyka upp. Regulus är ett väldigt populärt val och han kommer definitivt vara med, även om jag inte är helt hundra på när han kommer komma ännu, men jag vill definitivt utforska syskonbandet mellan Sirius och Regulus. Tom skulle även han vara väldigt intressant att ta med, han är ingen som jag har funderat på så mycket men det skulle vara intressant. Enda problemet är att med honom med så skulle det förflutna kunna ändras något extremt, men vi får se hur jag gör. Han är inte borträknad i alla fall.  
Caps Lock och utropstecken är bra. De får fram saker bättre, så jag har inga problem med det  
Haha, jag tar det bara som ett gott tecken att du klickar på favorite/follow varje gång du läser ett av mina kapitel :D

**Lisa. tevdal:** Tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillar min fanfic och att du gillar hur jag porträtterar Fred och George, de är två fantastiska karaktärer.

**Hanna**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Haha, jo det är lite synd om Amelia men jag har en känsla av att hon aldrig skulle byta ut Kingsley och Tonks även om hon fick chansen trots att de beter sig som barn. Så jag hade rätt, jag misstänkte att det var två Hanna men jag ville bara vara säker :D

**Brujaflu**: Hi. I'm happy that you liked this chapter, sorry to hear that the translator made problems for you. I think that Tonks parents will show up sometimes, I'm thinking of when right now.

**AlexaAsterix01**: Tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att du gillade scenen där Mr Weasley inte trodde på Fred och George när de sade att Harry var ansvarig, åtminstone delvis. Jag funderade ett bra tag på om jag skulle ta med det eller inte.

**Aveline01**: Tack så mycket Aveline, och jag tror inte att du behöver komma ihåg dagen tills nästa år. Än så länge så har jag varje år lyckas lägga upp ett kapitel den 13 maj. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Jag kände att eftersom tvillingarna var ansvariga till vad som hände i det kapitlet så var det bara naturligt att de skulle ta mycket plats. Strunt i fall du pratar svengelska, svengelska är bra. Slut på diskussionen :D  
Haha, exakt. Det finns olika nivåer av livsfara. Ta risker, fara, livsfara, dödlig fara, Harry fara. Är du på sista nivån så kan du lika gärna köpa en kista för om du inte är Harry så överlever du knappast.  
Jag skulle också betala pengar för att se hela spektaklet. Jag är redo att sälja min själ ifall det krävs, tio år kvar i livet för att kunna uppleva allt i Harry Potters värld och sen följer jag lugnt ner till helvetet… jag har sett alldeles för mycket Supernatural…  
Jo, jag kände att det skulle vara orealistiskt ifall alla lärarna gillade Harry och jag debatterade länge om ifall Sinistra gillade honom eller inte, först tänkte jag att hon gjorde det men sen tänkte jag tillbaka och insåg att hon väldigt ofta tar Snapes parti, som hatar Harry. Så medan hon inte hatar eller älskar Harry så är inte alltför förtjust i honom. Utöver det så känner hon honom inte heller så bra eftersom de bara har astronomi-lektionerna och en del andra faktorer. Så i slutändan så blev hon en person som inte gillar honom alltför mycket.  
Mr Weasley är en artig och mild man, så det är bara i hans natur att vara artig, dock så kommer han knappast vara det ifall han träffar valrossen, giraffen och grisen igen. Haha, jag har aldrig tänkt på Mr Weasley som en hemlig spion. Men nu när du har nämnt det så verkar det väldigt troligt. Jag menar han verkar bara kunna samla in tjänster när som helst när han vill. Så vad sjutton har han gjort, jag menar visst trollkarlar har svårt att smälta in i mugglarvärlden, men så många och så många högt uppsatta personer. Det verkar lite skumt… hm, nu måste jag utforska det där.  
Det verkar en sådan typiskt sak av tvillingarna att göra att klä ut sig så att det ser ut som om de dödat något eller något sådant bara för att skrämma någon, och ja det är synd att Mrs Weasley stoppade dem men har vi tur träffar tvillingarna dem igen.  
Haha, det skulle vara kul att se. Jag kan föreställa mig att Madam Bones ansluter sig till Kingsley och Tonks och de blir så chockade att de för en liten stund agerar som de mogna personerna.  
Hm… det skulle vara intressant att se en sido-fic om hur läkaren reagerade när Vernon och Petunia skulle förklara Dudleys grissvans. Jag skriver definitivt upp det och när jag har tid ska jag försöka skriva det. Jösses, nu har jag fem stycken fics som utspelar sig vid sidan om. Jag måste komma igång och skriva det.  
Teleportera stavas det som, du råkade bara byta ut E:et mot ett O. Jag skulle själv älska att gå dit. Nåja, jag får väl åka till London någon gång och leta reda på det.  
Du gillade sista boken i serien? Jag hatade den med passion. Hoppade över flera sidor därför att jag tyckte inget hände… vilket i slutet resultera i att jag var en aning förvirrad men skit samma, jag minns att jag hatade slutet, som du. Det är en serie jag inte kommer läsa om, och i så fall endast första och möjligtvis andra boken. Däremot är jag arg över att de aldrig gjorde ett sequel till filmen. Jag menar de byggde upp det så att det skulle komma en till film och jag är arg för jag vill se andra boken som en film.  
Så vi måste hitta fem spelare till, jag kan fråga min bästa kompis Hanna, medan hon inte har läst böckerna så finner hon ändå sporten intressant. Har du några förslag på andra spelare?  
Tack igen, och jag hade en underbar dag. Fick nästan allt som jag önskade mig. Det vill säga 6 böcker. Min mamma var inte så nöjd med min önskelista men jag var nöjd med den. Jag fick det jag ville ha.  
-Lea

**Luxa**: Tack så mycket :D Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Det är självklart att tvillingarna är denna generations marodörer, dock så är jag rädd att de kan ha fått en hjärtattack när de hörde det av Remus. Nåja de överlevde och det är huvudsaken. Mr Weasley är så underhållande när han är bland mugglare. Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet lika mycket. Jag får se ifall jag låter Luna kasta förbannelser på familjen Dursley om de dyker upp. Jag ska tänka vidare på det.  
Tack igen och kram till din stolta "idol", eller vad jag nu ska kalla mig :D

**Kristin**: Grattis på födelsedagen i efterhand. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att Fred och George var med så mycket. Jag hoppas det här kapitlet var värt väntan.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, och framför allt Kingsleys och Tonks kommentarer. Jag hoppas att du njuter av det här kapitlet.

**Gryffindor01**: I solemnly swear that i am up to no good!

Tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet även om du föredrog kapitlet innan. Tiden mellan kapitlen brukar variera. Men det brukar inte ta mer än en månad. Det beror egentligen fullkomligt på hur mycket läxor som jag har i skolan och ifall det är lov eller inte. Som nu när jag var ledig i fem dagar så fick jag mer tid till att skriva än när jag går i skolan. Sen beror det även på hur mycket fanfics som jag själv läser. Men om jag ska ge ett ordentligt svar så är det allt mellan 1 vecka och 1 månad, inte längre såvida jag inte ger en varning om att det kommer ta längre tid pågrund av något.  
Hur kunde jag inte gilla din idé om duellen, jag har skrivit ner den men jag har inte beslutat när det kommer hända. Än så länge ligger det bara i dokumentet Extra. Du har ingen aning om hur glad… nej överlycklig jag blir när du säger att jag beskriver personerna så att de blir levande. Sirius är en av mina favoritkaraktärer, så att du säger att jag skriver honom på det sättet som du föreställt dig värmer verkligen mitt hjärta.  
Jag är glad att jag kunde ge dig inspiration. Åh, får du skriva sådant i skolan. Nu är jag avundsjuk, visst vi fick skriva fanfiction en gång i skolan men då fick jag inte välja Harry Potter för att jag läst den för många gånger innan, något jag inte höll med om men strunt samma. Jag skulle älska att läsa den, men jag tycker att du själv borde lägga ut den så kan jag bara hänvisa alla andra till den och be dem läsa den när du väl lagt ut den. Men det är självklart ditt val :D  
Mischief managed.

**Lily Luna Potter02**: Tack så mycket. Och tack för att du tyckte om kapitlet så mycket… den där meningen låter konstig, som om man väljer om man gillar något eller inte… I alla fall så undrar jag själv hur de skulle reagera till familjen Dursley och ifall de dyker upp så kommer de knappast vara kvar för att höra alla böcker.  
Jag kan lugna dig och säga att än så länge så har jag inte planerat att inte ta med Lily och James. Jag vill verkligen ta med dem med hela mitt hjärta, men det finns en liten del av mig som viskar att det skulle vara grymt att ta med dem för Harry. Jag menar visst han får umgås med dem, men sen då. De försvinner och han blir föräldralös igen. Han förlorar sina föräldrar igen, och det känns grymt. Kom du bara, jag kan försvara mig… jag har… öh… SALT! Skåda det fruktansvärda saltet (det är det som jag har inom räckhåll just nu, och innan du undrar vilken galning jag är som har salt i mitt rum så sitter jag för tillfället i köket, även om jag har börjat bli frestad att ha salt i mitt rum. Du vet för säkerhets skull… jag måste sluta bli beroende av böcker/filmer/tv-serier).  
Svar på Spoiler-om-spoiler-som-kanske-inte-alls-är-en-spoiler-men-svaret-nu-kanske-är-en-spoiler-om-jag-följer-mina-tankar-nu. Jag blir bara mer och mer frestad att ta med grundarna, speciellt för att se Salazars reaktioner som du nämnde. Så om jag tar med dem, vilket jag vill, så kommer de nog någon gång i sjunde boken därför jag vill inte ha med dem alltför mycket. Slut-på-spoiler-om-spoiler-som-kanske-inte-alls-är-en-spoiler-men-svaret-nu-kanske-är-en-spoiler-om-jag-följer-mina-tankar-nu… det där blev förvirrande.  
Ha det bra :D

**Friday2220**: Tack så mycket, och oroa dig inte över att prata svengelska. Fanfiction har fått mig att göra samma sak… lite störande faktiskt när jag tänker på det för mitt svenska ordförråd blir en aning mindre då jag läser mest på engelska, men strunt samma, det är värt det.¨  
Din egna fanfic om när karaktärerna läser HP verkar intressant och jag gillar idén om att ha en liten Hermione. Jag ser fram emot tills när du lägger ut den så jag kan få läsa den. Lycka till :D

**HQanna**: Nej, slå inte dig själv. Du får aldrig slå dig själv och oroa dig aldrig över längden på reviewen; hur många gånger ska jag säga det. Du kan skriva en review på tre rader och jag kommer ändå bli glad.  
Aw, tack. Jag är glad att du gillar den så mycket och tänker fortsätta att göra det. Glass skulle vara ett väldigt intressant vapen och skulle segra, för motståndaren skulle ge upp för att få äta glassen.  
Tack för att påpeka det, jag vet självklart att det heter Diagongränden på svenska men jag har läst alldeles för mycket engelsk Harry Potter fanfiction så jag byter ibland ut de svenska namnen mot engelska. Du har ingen aning om hur många gånger jag skrev Riddle istället för Dolder och fick skriva om det innan jag lade upp kapitlet.  
Haha, tack så mycket och grattis till att klara av de nationella proven. Jag är tyvärr inte klar med mina än. Har två stycken kvar. Muntligt i engelska och matte. Ser inte fram emot matten, matte från åtta till två = ren mardröm. Jag borde egentligen ta och plugga… nåja jag gör det imorgon (det är torsdag nu för din information). Jag fyller sjutton år förresten :D Det var väldigt fina smilysar och jag tillhör Gryffindors elevhem, även om sorteringshatten på Harry Potter Exhibition sorterade in mig i Ravenclaw, och jag har många saker gemensamt med Ravenclaw så jag är en blandning en Gryffinclaw. Men när det kommer ner till det är jag en sann Gryffindor. Vilket elevhem tillhör du?  
Du lyckads faktiskt stava review rätt. Att låta vissa åka och prata med familjen Dursley är det som jag planerade från allra första början men nu, och de senaste veckorna dessutom, har jag velat ha med familjen Dursley under en bok, eller åtminstone några kapitel. Jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska lösa det men jag tänker inte strunta i att ta med karaktärer för att folk hatar dem, då skulle jag behöva ta bort Umbridge nu på direkten :D För serieöst, hon är den mest hatade personen.  
Det skulle vara kul att se Cedric dyka upp och jag skrev en scen om det för två och ett halvt år sen, visst den är urdålig nu när jag läser igenom den men om jag skrev om lite skulle den bli bra. Jag har planer för honom, det är allt jag säger. När det kommer till Hermiones föräldrar håller jag helt med  
Åh Star Wars frågan… hm… jag har bara sett alla filmer en gång, vissa har jag sett flera gånger, en del bara en gång. Jag tror jag såg alla var jag kanske nio år, vilket var för åtta år sen. Men från vad jag kan minnas så tyckte jag om dem, jag ska erkänna att när jag såg sista filmen tappade jag koncentrationen i slutet och vänta på att den skulle ta slut, men då hade vi sett alla sex dagar på raken. Jag är dock frestad om att se om dem eftersom det kommer en ny i sommar. Så jag antar att svaret är ja, jag gillar Star Wars även om det inte är min favorit. Och nu kanske du hatar mig, men jag föredrar nog Star Trek, men det kanske är för att jag börja se det förra året. Men Star Wars är fortfarande bra filmer. Och fortsätt med att komma med random frågor. Jag älskar sådana frågor. Fråga vad och hur mycket du vill och jag ska svara ärligt.  
Ha det bra du  
/Lea

AN: Jag skulle vilja tilldela det här kapitlet till mina två läsare Kristin som fyllde år den 13 maj, och Thalia som fyller år idag. Grattis till er båda. Jag hoppas att ni fick/har en underbar födelsedag. Jag hoppas att ni gillar kapitlet :D

* * *

_"__Inte mitt fel att p__å__sen ramla ur min ficka, och dessutom, om han hade varit __ä__rlig s__å __hade han bara gett mig kolan han hittade__"__, sade Fred oskyldigt._

"Strunt samma", sade Hannah en aning irriterat. "Vem vill läsa den här gången?"

"Ge hit boken", sade Andrew Kirke, en Gryffindorselev i tredje året. Han accepterade boken och bläddrade snabbt fram till rätt sida innan han läste titeln på kapitlet.

**Br****ö****derna Weasleys Trollkarlstrick**

"Åh det här kommer bli bra", sade George.

"Väldigt bra", sade Fred instämmande.

**Harry snurrade fortare och fortare, med armb****å****garna t****ä****tt trycka intill sidorna. Suddiga glimtar av m****ä****ngder av spisar blixtrade f****ö****rbi honom, tills hans b****ö****rjade k****ä****nna kv****ä****ljningar och sl****ö****t ****ö****gonen.**

"Jag har aldrig gillar att förflytta mig med hjälp av flamnätet", sade Julia grimaserandes. "Det får mig alltid att spy."

"Åh jag vet", sade Meredith halvleendes och Julia räckte ut tungan mot sin vän.

**Och till sist, n****ä****r han k****ä****nde att farten avtog, str****ä****ckte han ut armarna och hejdade sig precis i tid f****ö****r att inte trilla p****å ****n****ä****san ut ur familjen Weasleys ****ö****ppna spis i k****ö****ket.**

"Vilket inte är kul för den delen", sade Harry med en grimas medan han mindes hans första resa med flampulver.

**"Å****t han den?****" ****fr****å****gade Fred sp****ä****nt och str****ä****ckte fram en hand f****ö****r att st****ö****dja Harry.**

Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet, ibland så kunde hon bara inte förstå sig på sina söner.

**"****Javisst****"****, sa Harry och r****ä****tade p****å ****sig. ****"****Vad var det f****ö****r n****å****t egentligen?****"**

"Bara en av de bästa uppfinningarna i historien någonsin", sade Lee skrattandes.

"Tack min bäste herre", sade tvillingarna jublandes.

**"****En tungt****ä****njarkola****"****, sa Fred glatt. ****"****George och jag har sj****ä****lva uppfunnit dem, **

"Det är otroligt", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Det är bara början på det, vi har så många fler idéer", sade George.

**och vi har letat hela sommaren efter n****å****n att pr****ö****va dem p****å…"**

"Varför inte prova den på någon annan än Harrys mobbare till kusin", sade Terry frågandes.

"Därför att våra kära syskon…", sade Fred flinandes innan George tog över.

"Känner oss alltför väl…"

"De skulle inte bara ta något…", fortsatte George flinandes.

"Som vi ger dem", avslutade Fred med ett brett leende.

"Självklart inte. Vi är för smarta för det", sade Ginny med ett leende.

**Det utbr****ö****t skallande skrattsalvor i det lilla k****ö****ket. Harry s****å****g sig omkring och uppt****ä****ckte att Ron och George satt vid det renskurade tr****ä****bordet tillsammans med tv****å ****andra r****ö****dh****å****riga personer som Harry aldrig hade sett f****ö****rut, men han f****ö****rstod med detsamma att det m****å****ste vara Bill och Charlie, de b****å****da ****ä****ldsta Weasleybr****ö****derna. **

"Så nu har du mött alla i familjen Weasley", sade Luna.

"Um, det här var förra året. Så jag har redan mött alla."

"Men inte ditt bok-jag Harry", sade Luna tålmodigt.

"Jag är ganska säker på att Harry inte har träffat våra kusiner eller gammelfaster Muriel", sade George flinandes.

"Amen till det."

"Bara för att hon hatar er betyder det inte att hon är så hemsk", protesterar Ginny innan hon tystnar. "Strunt i det, hon är värre."

"Du tycker bara inte om henne därför hon skäller ut dig för att inte uppträdda som en riktig kvinna."

"Jag hatar att ha kjol, det är så opraktiskt och jag vill också vara med och ha kul. Inte bara sitta i ett hörn med små dockor", sade Ginny grimaserandes och Harry skakade på huvudet, han hade svårt att se Ginny på det sättet. "Dessutom, hur många gånger har hon inte trakasserat dig för att du jobbar med svartalferna?"

"Påminn mig inte", stönade Bill. "Hon klagar alltid över att de stjäl våra värdesaker. Förra gången vi träffades släppte hon mig inte ur sikte, hon var övertygad om att jag skulle sno hennes porslin och ge till svartalferna."

"Du tror det att du har det illa? Hon tror att jag är en huligan", fnös Charlie.

"Hon verkar väldigt förtjusande", sade Hermione en aning tveksamt.

"Hon hatar oss alla. Tror inte hon gillar någon egentligen", sade Ron med ett strålande leende.

"Vad har hon emot dig?"

"Åh, mig", sade Ron med snett leende. "Mig har hon allt emot tror jag. Jag har aldrig fått en klar uppfattning om varför hon hatar mig, hon gillar mig bara inte alls."

"Jag är för tråkig enligt hennes åsikt", sade Percy.

"Men det vet alla", sade Oliver retandes.

"Det är annorlunda. Oavsett vad jag gör så tycker hon att jag är för tråkig. Hon försöker bara hitta ett fel med alla och drar sedan upp det framför en i resten av ens existens", sade Percy.

"Det hemska är att hon troligtvis kommer leva längst av alla och dansa på våra gravar innan hon själv dör", sade Bill missbelåtet.

"William, det är hemsk att säga", sade Mr Weasley men hans läppar ryckte.

**"****Hur st****å****r det till, Harry?****" ****fr****å****gade den n****ä****rmaste av de b****å****da och r****ä****ckte leende fram sin stora hand. Harry skakade den och k****ä****nde valkar och bl****å****sor mot sina fingrar. Det m****å****ste vara Charlie, som arbetade med drakar i Rum****ä****nien.**

"Det kan du ge dig tusan på att jag gör", sade Charlie flinandes och log när han såg alla imponerade blickar på eleverna. "Bättre jobb får du leta efter."

"Det krävdes inte så mycket för att hitta det", sade Bill fnysandes.

**Charlie hade samma kroppsbyggnad som tvillingarna,**

Fred och George log stolta när de hörde det.

** kortare och rundare ****ä****n Percy och Ron, **

Fred och George började rynka på pannan medan Ron skrattade åt dem.

**som b****å****da var l****å****nga och g****ä****ngliga.**

"Varför ler ni? Ni var ju på dåligt humör nyss", sade Ginny en aning misstänksamt.

"Det är bättre att vara kort än att vara gänglig", sade Fred.

"Um, nej det är det inte", sade Ron misstroget.

"Om en mördare kommer är det det", sade George flinandes. "Mindre träffyta, bättre möjligheter till att gömma sig."

**Han hade ett brett, godmodigt ansikte som var v****ä****derbitet och s****å ****fr****ä****knigt att han s****å****g n****ä****stan solbr****ä****nd ut. Armarna var muskul****ö****sa, och p****å ****den ena hade han ett stort, lysande br****ä****nns****å****r.**

"Det är en bra beskrivning av mig", sade Charlie leendes.

"Tur för dig", muttrade Hermione och Ron.

**Bill reste sig leende och skakade ocks****å ****hand med Harry. Bill var n****å****got av en ****ö****verraskning.**

Bill höjde på ett ögonbryn men sade inget, nyfiken på att höra hur Harry skulle beskriva honom.

**Harry visste att han arbetade f****ö****r trollkarlsbanken Gringotts, och att han hade varit f****ö****rsteprefekt p****å ****Hogwarts.**

"Där har vi det coolare jobbet", sade Bill leendes.

"Snälla. Jobba med Svartalfer? Som om det skulle slå drakar", fnös Charlie.

"Du jag får utforska pyramider, springa runt i dem och undvika dödsfällorna som Egypterna satte upp för evigheter sedan. Jag tvivlar att du har mött en mumie på ditt drakjobb."

"Du har mött en riktig mumie!" sade Parvati skrämt medan hon mindes hur boggarten i hennes tredje år hade förvandlat sig till en mumie.

"Vad menar du med att springa runt i pyramiderna och leka med urgamla förbannelser!" skrek Mrs Weasley och Bill ryckte till.

"Öh… just ja, jag glömde nämna den delen av jobbet va?"

"Jag trodde du bara bröt förbannelserna i de yttre kammarna!" sade Mrs Weasley och såg strängt på sin son.

"Um… det är början, men det är oftast väldigt lätt. De är fällorna och alla förbannelser i lönngångarna och de gångar som leder djupare in i pyramiden som är utmanande och det är egentligen det som jag gör mest… det här hjälper inte min situation va? Jag borde bara ha slutat prata vid att det är en del av mitt jobb", sade Bill med en grimas.

"Du och jag ska ha ett snack senare om ditt jobb", sade Mrs Weasley strängt och Bill svalde medan han ignorerade de hänförda blickarna på eleverna.

"Merlin, de två har grymma jobb", muttrade Justin imponerat.

**Harry hade alltid f****ö****rest****ä****llt sig Bill som en ****ä****ldre version av Percy, som var petig n****ä****r det g****ä****llde regler och g****ä****rna domderade och k****ö****rde med alla han tr****ä****ffade.**

"Ursäkta mig", utbrast Bill

"Ledsen, men det var så som jag föreställde dig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Än så länge är jag inte nöjd med min beskrivning i så fall", sade Bill mumlandes.

**Men Bill var helt enkelt _tuff_ \- **

Nu började Bill le. "Tack Harry."

"Det var så lite", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**det fanns inget b****ä****ttre ord att beskriva honom.**

"Um, jag kan tänka på tre stycken ord nu på direkten", sade Bill med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Å verkligen, som vad?" frågar Ginny skrattandes.

"Het, läcker, sexig", rabblade Bill upp snabbt.

"Du har alltför höga tankar om dig själv", sade Charlie fnysandes.

"Konstigt, det är inte vad min flickvän anser", sade Bill med ett belåtet leende.

**Han var reslig med l****å****ngt h****å****r, som han hade samlat i en h****ä****stsvans i nacken. Han hade en ****ö****rring med n****å****got som liknade en dinglade huggtand. **

"Det är faktiskt en draktand", sade Bill med ett leende.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte förstå att du gjorde det", sade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"De växer upp Molly, du kan inte direkt stoppa dem", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende.

**Hans kl****ä****dsel hade mycket v****ä****l kunnat passa p****å ****en rockkonsert, med undantag av st****ö****vlarna, som inte var av l****ä****der utan av drakskinn, noterade Harry.**

"De dödar inte drakarna, va?" frågade Rose oroligt.

"Nej, de använder bara skinn från drakar som ar dött naturligt. Det är därför det är så dyrt", sade Bill. "Dessutom skulle Charlie döda mig om jag hade sådana kläder på mig om det innebar att ett av hans kära husdjur hade dött för det."

"Det kan du ge dig tusan på att jag skulle", sade Charlie bestämt och blängde till och med en aning varnande på folk runt om sig.

**Innan n****å****gon av dem hann s****ä****ga mer, h****ö****rdes det en svag knall, och Mr Weasley d****ö****k upp ur tomma luften - alldeles intill George. Harry hade aldrig sett honom s****å ****arg f****ö****rut.**

Alla Weasley barn grimaserade, när deras papper var arg så visste man att man hade problem. Han var trots allt en väldig mild man och när han tappade humöret blev han farlig, inte farlig som om att han skulle attackera dem, men det var aldrig roligt när han var förbannad.

"Det var inte det bästa ögonblicket den kvällen", sade George med en grimas.

"Det är sant", instämde Fred. "Men det var definitivt värt det!"

"Det kan du slå vad om!", skrattade George och gav sin tvilling en high five.

Mr Weasley himlade med ögonen. "Jag är så glad att samtalet jag hade med er förra året verkligen varade."

"Åh vi minns det, men det ändrar inte våra åsikter", sade George allvarligt.

**"****Det var inte det _minsta roligt,_ Fred!****" ****skrek han. ****"****Vad i all v****ä****rlden gav du den d****ä****r mugglarpojken?****"**

"Inget som han inte förtjänade", sade Narcissa med ett skratt. "Var inte arg Arthur."

**"****Jag gav honom ingenting****"****, sade Fred med ett nytt tjuvpojksgrin. ****"****Jag _tappade_ den bara. Det var hans eget fel att han plockade upp och ****å****t den.**

"Speciellt med tanke på vad Hagrid gjorde mot honom när de träffades. Han borde veta bättre när han är i sällskap med trollkarlar", sade George flinandes.

**Jag tvingade d****å ****honom inte att g****ö****ra det,****"**

"Du skulle ha kört på sympatikortet", sade Alisa med en fnysning. "Som om att du tyckte synd om honom och vill göra honom glad med lite utsökt godis."

"Jag kunde ha gjort det, men jag skulle ha börjat skratta", sade Fred med ett leende.

**"****Du tappade den med flit!****" ****r****ö****t Mr Weasley. ****"****Du visste mycket v****ä****l att han skulle ****ä****ta den, du visste att han var satt p****å ****en bantningskur****…"**

"Hur kunde Mr Weasley veta det?" frågar Dennis förvirrat.

"Harrys brev så klart", sade Ginny.

"Ni läste Rons brev?"

"Självklart inte. Harry skicka brev till hela familjen och sen skicka han alltid ett separat till hela familjen", sade Ginny leendes.

"Du skicka ett brev till hela familjen", sade Hermione överraskat, hon hade inte varit medveten om att Harry hade gjort det.

"Självklart. Jag menar jag är närmast Ron, men jag ser dem alla som min familj. Varför skulle jag inte skicka brev till dem?" frågade Harry i en lika överraskad ton och hela familjen Weasley log strålande mot Harry, även om Ginny kände ett hugg av smärta av att Harry bara såg henne som familj, som en syster troligtvis.

**"****Hur l****å****ng blev hans tunga?****" ****fr****å****gade George ivrigt.**

"Inte tillräckligt lång om ni frågar mig", sade Ginny.

**"****Den var ****ö****ver en meter l****å****ng innan hans f****ö****r****ä****ldrar till****ä****t mig att krympa den!****"**

Alla i salen brast ut i okontrollerat skratt.

"Jag önskar att jag hade varit där och sett det med egna ögon", skrattade Kingsley. "Kan ni föreställa er Petunias ansikte?"

**Harry och br****ö****derna Weasley tj****ö****t av skratt igen.**

"Jag kan inte klandra dem, hela situationen är så rolig", sade Nick skrattandes.

**"****Det ****ä****r _inte_ roligt!****" ****ropade Mr Weasley. ****"****Den d****ä****r sortens uppf****ö****rande undergr****ä****ver allvarligt relationerna mellan trollkarlar och mugglare! Jag tillbringar halva mitt liv med att organisera kampanjer mot d****å****lig behandling av mugglare och s****å ****g****ö****r mina egna s****ö****ner****…"**

"Han har en poäng", sade Remus.

"Men de gjorde det inte för att han är en mugglare Måntand, och du vet det. De gjorde det för att han var en mobbare."

"Åh jag vet", sade Remus avfärdande. "Jag är bara inte säker på att Ministeriet och lagen skulle se på det ur det perspektivet."

**"****VI l****ä****t honom inte f****å ****den bara f****ö****r att han ****ä****r mugglare!****" ****sade Fred f****ö****rn****ä****rmat.**

**"****Nej, han fick den f****ö****r att han ****ä****r en stor, tjock ****ö****versittare****"****, sa George. ****"****Visst ****ä****r han det, Harry?****"**

"Jag skulle ha trott på er", sade Mr Weasley med en suck.

"Oroa det inte över det, förhoppningsvis behöver jag inte återvända dit så du behöver inte oroa dig för det", sade Harry.

"Du ska definitivt inte återvända dit. Om det så krävs att du spenderar halva sommaren med mig och andra med familjen Weasley", sade Sirius bestämt innan han vände sig till Mrs Weasley. "Jag skulle självklart betala hyran åt Harry i så fall."

"Ånej det är inte nödvändigt. Vi låter honom gladeligen att bo hos oss", sade Mrs Weasley bestämt.

**"****Ja, det ****ä****r han, Mr Weasley****"****, sade Harry uppriktigt.**

**"****Det har inte med saken att g****ö****ra!****" ****sade Mr Weasley ursinnigt. ****"****V****ä****nta bara tills er mamma f****å****r h****ö****ra det****…"**

"Det där är det mest skrämmande hot jag någonsin hört", sade Tonks allvarligt och Mrs Weasley blängde på henne.

**"****H****ö****ra vad****å****?****" ****lj****ö****d en r****ö****st bakom dem.**

"När man pratar om trollen", sade Katie.

"Va?" sade Mrs Weasley förvirrat.

"Det är bara ett talesätt; ifall du pratar om någon som inte är där så kommer de dyka upp", förklarade Katie med ett leende.

"Åh, jag antar att det är logiskt", sade Mrs Weasley förstående.

"Jag föredrar ändå det engelska uttrycket för det", sade Leanne bestämt. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

"Du kan ha en poäng, och det förklarar bättre dessutom", sade Hermione fundersamt, hon hade aldrig funderat på det.

"Innebär det att mamma är djävulen?" frågar Bill skämtsamt.

"William!" utbrast Mrs Weasley medan hon försökte att inte le.

"Jag är ledsen", sade Bill. "Föredrar du härskaren över underjorden bättre? Jag skulle inte vilja kränka dig."

**Mrs Weasley hade just kommit in i k****ö****ket. Hon var en liten, knubbig kvinna med ett mycket v****ä****nligt ansikte, ****ä****ven om hennes ****ö****gon just f****ö****r ****ö****gonblicket var misst****ä****nksamt hopknipna.**

Mrs Weasley log. "Du jämförde mig åtminstone inte med en sabeltandad tiger den här gången", sade hon roat.

"Ledsen Mrs Weasley", sade Harry generat.

"Åh oroa dig inte, käre Harry. Jag tar inte illa upp. Jag har burit på sju barn, jag vet att jag inte har kvar min skönhet som jag hade när jag var yngre."

Mr Weasley log och greppade hennes hand. "För mig är du fortfarande lika vacker"."

**"Å****, goddag p****å ****dig, Harry, lille v****ä****n****"****, sa hon och log d****å ****hon fick syn p****å ****honom. Sedan v****ä****nde hon ****å****ter sin blick mot sin man. ****"****_Vad_ ****ä****r det jag ska f****å ****h****ö****ra, Arthur?****"**

"Var du verkligen tvungen att höja rösten pappa", stönar Fred.

"Ni gav mugglarpojken en tunga som var över en meter!" utbrast Mr Weasley uppgivet.

**Mr Weasley tvekade. Harry kunde se att han, trots sin vrede mot Fred och George, egentligen inte hade t****ä****nkt avsl****ö****ja f****ö****r Mrs Weasley vad som hade h****ä****nt.**

Eleverna i salen försökte dölja sina skratt när de såg blicken som Mrs Weasley gav sin man.

**Det blev alldeles tyst i k****ö****ket medan Mr Weasley nerv****ö****st s****å ****p****å ****sin fru. Sedan d****ö****k det upp tv****å ****flickor i d****ö****rr****ö****ppningen bakom Mrs Weasley. **

"Två, sen när har ni två döttrar?" frågar Bill.

"Har vi en syster till?" krävde Charlie. "Varför har ni inte sagt något?"

"Så vi är åtta barn?" frågade Percy överraskat.

"Vart i helsikte har hon bott de senaste åren?" sade Fred medan han stirrade på sina föräldrar.

"Så ni har ljugit för oss hela våra liv!" sade George med en snyftning.

"Så är vår syster en stora syster eller lillasyster eller en blandning… hur gammal är hon", Ron lutade på huvudet medan han såg på sina föräldrar.

"Jag trodde jag var enda flickan!" protesterade Ginny och alla sju av dem såg på deras föräldrar som skrattade.

"Å ni kan inte ens ge oss ett svar. Ni skrattar trots att ni hållit ett syskon hemliga från oss i hela våra liv. Hur kan ni vara så grymma?" krävde de allihopa i mun på varandra.

"Och jag tyckte att det var skrämmande när endast Fred och George talade i mun på varandra", muttrade Sprout medan hon och hennes kollegor såg en aning skrämt på Weasley barnen.

**Den ena, med mycket burrigt brunt h****å****r och ganska stora framt****ä****nder, var Harrys och Rons v****ä****n Hermione Granger. **

"Åh så det var hon", sade Ron flinandes.

"Ja, det var Hermione som ni mycket väl vet. Det var inte eran andra syster", sade Mrs Weasley och himlar med ögonen innan hon sluter dem och beklagar hennes ordval.

"Så vi har faktiskt en till syster", sade Bill triumferande. "Nu mamma, pappa, vi ska alla ha ett långt samtal om det här senare."

**Den andra, som var liten och r****ö****dh****å****rig, var Rons lillasyster Ginny.**

"Hon hade en bättre beskrivning än mig", sade Hermione.

"Ledsen, men hon är vackrare", sade Harry utan att tänka efter och en spänd tystnad fyllde salen medan alla stirrade mellan Harry, Hermione och Ginny. Ginny var flammande röd i ansiktet och en svag rodnad började krypa fram i Harrys ansikte när han insåg vad han hade sagt medan Hermione inte var säker på om hon skulle vara glad, road eller irriterad.

"Exakt vad var det du sade?" sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Um… jag… öh… Ginny… du vet… vacker", stammade Harry fram innan han drog ett djupt andetag. "Jag tycker inte att Hermione är ful, hon är vacker, men Ginny… Ginny är otrolig. Okej, hon… jag vet inte… något extra. Det är bara sanningen", avslutade han en aning generat. Ginnys leende sträckte sig över hela hennes ansikte och hon böjde sig lyckligt fram och pressade en kyss mot Harrys kind, och Harry rodnade ännu mer när han kände att det var precis vid mungipan.

"Nu kanske de äntligen inser sina känslor", muttrade Hermione och skakade på huvudet åt sina två vänner.

**B****å****da log mot Harry, som glatt log tillbaka, vilket fick Ginny att bli blossande r****ö****d - hon hade varit v****ä****ldigt f****ö****rtjust i Harry ****ä****nda sedan hans f****ö****rsta bes****ö****k i Kr****å****kboet.**

"Åh hon var förtjust i dig långt innan du dök upp i Kråkboet", sade Ron flinandes.'

"Du Ronald Weasley håller käften", fräste Ginny medan hon plockade upp sitt spö. "Eller så kommer jag se till att du aldrig mer kommer kunna äta, i själva verket kommer du inte kunna göra någonting för du kommer ligga nio meter under jorden stendöd."

"Straffkommendering Miss Weasley för dödshot på annan elev!" sade Umbridge i en nästan sjungande röst.

"Åh kom igen. Han är min bror. Det är meningen att vi ska behandla varandra sådär!" protesterar Ginny.

"Det här är en skola, Weasley, inte en lekplats. Din straffkommendering kvarstår."

"Det börjar likna ett fängelse mer och mer snarare än en skola", muttrar Ginny innan hon ser på Harry som greppat hennes hand. "Oroa er inte, jag kan klara av en straffkommendering. Det är inget", sade hon lugnande.

**"****_Vad_ ****ä****r det jag ska f****å ****h****ö****ra, Arthur?****" ****upprepade Mrs Weasley med ett l****ä****tt hotande tonfall.**

**"****Det ****ä****r inget s****ä****rskilt, Molly****"****, mumlade Mr Weasley. ****"****Det var bara Fred och George, som r****å****kade****… ****men jag _har_ redan sk****ä****llt ut dem.****"**

"Så det fanns ingen anledning till att diskutera det något mer", sade Fred snabbt.

**"****Vad har de gjort den h****ä****r g****å****ngen?****" ****fr****å****gade Mrs Weasley. ****"****Om det har n****å****t som helst att g****ö****ra med _Br_****_ö_****_derna Weasleys Trollkarlstrick_**** att g****ö****ra****…**

"Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick? Jag trodde att det hette Weasleys vassa varor", sade Dean förvirrat.

"Det var vad vi tänkte först, men vi beslutade att Weasleys vassa varor är mer catchigt", sade George med ett leende.

"Dessutom ser det snyggare ut som ett varumärke. Det blir som två dubbelve efter varandra medan första alternativet skulle bli BWT, och endast WVV ser bättre ut om ni frågar oss", tillade Fred.

**"****Varf****ö****r tar du inte och visar Harry var han ska sova, Ron?****" ****sa Hermione fr****å****n d****ö****rr****ö****ppningen.**

**"****Han vet mycket v****ä****l var han ska sova****"****, sa Ron. ****"****Inne i mitt rum. D****ä****r sov han sist han var h****ä****r.****"**

"Tja en sak är klart. Du kommer inte bli en hemlig spion", sade Colin.

"Jag vill inte bli en spion", sade Ron med rynkad panna och Hermione skrattade.

"Han menar att du inte fattade på direkten, Ron."

**"****VI kan v****ä****l g****å ****dit upp allihop****"****, sa Hermione best****ä****mt.**

**"Å"****, sa Ron, som ****ä****ntligen fattade vinken. ****"****Javisst.****"**

**"****Ja, vi kommer ocks****å ****med****"****, sade George.**

Alla lärare fnös när de hörde det, det fanns ingen chans att Molly Weasley skulle släppa ifrån sig sina tvillingsöner innan hon fått veta exakt vad som hänt.

**"****_Du stannar d_****_ä_****_r du _****_ä_****_r!_****" ****fr****ä****ste Mrs Weasley.**

"Bra försök", sade Angelina skrattandes.

"Det var värt ett försök", sade George med en axelryckning.

**Harry och Ron sm****ö****g ut ur k****ö****ket och gick med Hermione och Ginny genom den smala g****å****ngen fram till den skrangliga spiraltrappan, som kryssade genom hela huset till ****ö****verv****å****ningarna.**

"Ni lämnade oss som ett stycke kött åt hundarna", sade George och blängde.

"Och jag trodde att vi var vänner!" skällde Fred.

Harry log. "Ledsen, men när det kommer till Mrs Weasley och bråk så lämnar jag det ifred. Jag fortsätter gärna att leva."

"Verkligen. För det är svårt att se det när du går på dina äventyr", sade Tonks sarkastiskt.

"Om jag hade velat dö så hade jag varit död för länge sen", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"****Vad ****ä****r _Br_****_ö_****_derna Weasleys Trollkarlstrick f_****_ö_****_r n_****_å_****_t?_****_" _****fr****å****gade Harry d****å ****de var p****å ****v****ä****g uppf****ö****r trappan. Ron och Ginny skrattade, men inte Hermione.**

"Varför inte?" frågade Fred och George i mun på varandra.

"Jag var inte så förtjust i hela idén", sade Hermione en aning motvilligt.

**"****Mamma hittade en h****ö****g best****ä****llningsblanketter n****ä****r hon st****ä****dade Freds och Georges rum****"****, sa Ron med l****å****g r****ö****st. ****"****Utf****ö****rliga ordersedlar med priser p****å ****grejer som de hade uppfunnit. Sk****ä****mtgrejer, ni vet. Falska trollstavar och trickgodis, massor av s****å****nt.**

Alla professorer började blänga på tvillingarna, de hade nu en bra aning om vart ifrån alla "sjukdomar" som verkade dominera bland eleverna kom ifrån nu.

"Vem av oss borde prata med dem?" mumlade Flitwick till sina kollegor."

"Ingen, låt dem hållas", sade McGonagall och alla såg misstroget på henne.

"Minerva, du tänker tillåta att de skippar lektioner?" sade Sprout

"Vad har farit i dit på sistone, Minerva?" mumlade madam Hooch

"Jag var rädd för att den här dagen skulle komma…" muttrade Sinistra

"Hon är galen tillslut, det har blivit för mycket för henne med alla upptågsmakare." sade Snape en aning belåtet.

"Jag skådade att den här dagen skulle komma!" sade Trelawney triumferande.

"Åh var inte löjliga, straffa eleverna om ni vill om de använder det på era lektioner", sade McGonagall innan hon försäkrade sig om att Umbridge inte lyssnade. "Men har ingen märkt att det oftast är på Umbridges lektioner som det händer?"

Alla började plötsligt le när de hörde det, allt som skapade problem för Umbridge var deras lycka. Så de skulle inte stoppa eleverna från att använda det på hennes lektioner, dessutom var det knappast som om hela klasser använde dem, bara någon enstaka elev under varje lektion.

**Det var fantastiskt. Jag hade ingen aning om att de hade uppfunnit alla de d****ä****r sakerna.****"**

**"****Vi har h****ö****rt explosioner inifr****å****n deras rum i evigheter, men vi trodde inte att de faktiskt _tillverkade_ n****å****gonting****"****, sa Ginny. ****"****Vi trodde bara att de gillade h****ö****ga sm****ä****llar och brak.****"**

"Vi gör det, men som sagt var hade det den gången anledningar", sade Fred.

"Vi vet", svarade alla i hans familj utan hans tvilling.

**"****Men det mesta av det - ja, faktiskt alltihop - var lite farligt****"****, sa Ron, **

"Det var för att vi inte hade räknat ut alla detaljer ännu", sade George.

"Och ni har det nu?" frågade Mrs Weasley misstänksamt.

"På vår fritid, ja", sade Fred försiktigt, han ville inte starta ett nytt argument.

**"****och de hade planer p****å ****att s****ä****lja det p****å ****Hogwarts f****ö****r att tj****ä****na pengar. Mamma blev vansinnig. Hon f****ö****rbj****ö****d dem att tillverka n****å****t mer och br****ä****nde alla best****ä****llningsblanketterna, **

"Molly, hur kunde de göra det? Efter deras hårda arbete?" sade Sirius och såg chockat på den äldre kvinnan.

**och hon var ****ä****nd****å ****sur p****å ****dem redan innan. De hade inte f****å****tt s****å ****m****å****nga ****ä****mnen godk****ä****nda i GET-proven som hon hade hoppats p****å****.****"**

"Och du slösade nyss bort det som de gjort istället. Nu blev allt jobb de gjort helt och hållet onödigt", sade Sirius med en suck.

**GET var en f****ö****rkortning av Grund-examen i Trollkonst, den examen som Hogwartselever tog vid femton ****å****rs ****å****lder.**

"Eller sexton", sade Bill flinandes.

"Ledsen, i ens femte år", sade Harry flinandes.

**"****Och sen br****ö****t det ut ett storgr****ä****l****"****, sa Ginny, ****"****f****ö****r mamma vill att de ska s****ö****ka in till Trolldomsministeriet precis som pappa**

Alla professorer såg förfärade på Mrs Weasley, undrandes hur hon ens kunde föreslå det. Med tvillingarna jobbandes på Ministeriet så skulle landet säkerligen bli ödelagt inom kort tid. Nej, att låta dem jobba där var en hemsk idé.

**Medan det enda de vill g****ö****ra ****ä****r att ****ö****ppna en butik f****ö****r sk****ä****mtartiklar.****"**

"Jag kan stödja er ekonomiskt om ni vill. Jag kräver inget i gentjänst, bara att ni gör er bästa och producerar bra produkter", sade Sirius.

"Hör du det Freddie", sade George glatt. "En marodör vill stödja oss ekonomiskt! Det här är otroligt!"

Fred nickade ivrigt innan han mitt i en nickning frös och hans tacksamma blick vandrade från Sirius till Harry innan hans blick sökte hans tvilling och han knyckte med huvudet åt Harrys riktning… de hade blivit stöttade ekonomiskt utav sonen till en av marodörerna!

"Jag ser inte ens vad som är problemet", sade Kingsley och avbröt deras upptäckt. "Det är aldrig en bra idé att tvinga ens barn in i ett yrka de inte vill ha. Min pappa ville att jag skulle bli en helare och försökte tvinga mig, men det var inte min dröm. Vi pratar inte så mycket längre."

"Är inte din pappa död?" frågar Tonks förvirrat.

"Åh ja, det stämmer", sade Kingsley förvånat. "Inte konstigt att vi inte pratar längre. Men det är inte poängen. Poängen är att man måste låta alla följa sin dröm."

"Det är ett väldigt fint tankesätt, men jag vill påpeka om att Voldemort följde sin dröm och se hur det slutade", sade Harry.

"Du måste alltid vara så morbid", stönade Ron.

**I samma ****ö****gonblick ****ö****ppnades en d****ö****rr p****å ****andra v****å****ningen, och ett ansikte med hornbrillor och mycket irriterad min visade sig.**

Percy rodnade när han hörde det och hans sysko skrattade när de hörde det.

**"****Hej, Percy****"****, sa Harry.**

**"Å****, hej p****å ****dig, Harry****"****, sa Percy. **

"Ledsen Harry, jag kunde ha varit mer artig", suckade Percy och log ursäktande.

"Oroa dig inte, de var inte problem", försäkrade Harry leendes.

**"****Jag undrade bara vem det var som f****ö****rde ett s****å****nt ov****ä****sen. Jag f****ö****rs****ö****ker f****å ****n****å****t gjort h****ä****r inne, f****ö****rst****å****r ni - jag m****å****ste skriva f****ä****rdigt en rapport f****ö****r min avdelning p****å ****Ministeriet - och det ****ä****r ganska sv****å****rt att koncentrera sig n****ä****r folk dundrar i trappan hela tiden.****"**

"Det var vårt fel faktiskt", sade Fred med ett litet snett leende.

"Hur är det ert fel? Var inte ni i köket?" frågade Leanne förvirrat.

"Vi välte en varsin stol när vi hoppade undan från mammas blick", sade George innan han fick en tankfull blick. "… och jag tror att Charlie kastade någon slags förtrollning över trappan dessutom."

"Jag visste att du hade något att göra med det", muttrade Percy irriterat medan han blänger på sin äldre bror.

**"****Vi _dundrar_ inte****"****, sa Ron irriterat. ****"****Vi g****å****r som vanligt. Urs****ä****kta om vi st****ö****rde det topphemliga arbetet f****ö****r trolldomsministeriet.****"**

"Se, jag sade ju att vi inte dundrade."

"Ledsen Ron, jag borde förstått att det var Charlie som var ansvarig."

"Varför i helskotta borde du ha förstått det?" sade Charlie förvirrat.

"För att du alltid försöker att göra mig irriterad", sade Percy och såg utmanande på sin bror.

**"****Vad arbetar du p****å****?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry.**

"Sade inte Ron något om att inte fråga Percy om det?"

"Jag var bara artig", sade Harry protesterande.

**"****En rapport till Avdelningen f****ö****r internationellt magisamarbete****"****, sa Percy viktigt. ****"****Vi f****ö****rs****ö****ker standardisera metalltjockleken p****å ****kokkittlar. En del av de importerade kittlarna ****ä****r en aning f****ö****r tunnbottnade - det har varit en ****ö****kning av l****ä****ckage p****å ****n****ä****stan tre procent om ****å****ret****…"**

"Okej, jag kan medge att det är allvarlig", sade Dorea med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Men du berättar det för tre stycken fjärdeårselever och en tredjeårselev. De kommer knappast att förstå mycket, om ens något, utav det."

**"****Din rapport kommer garanterat ****ä****ndra v****ä****rldsordningen****"****, sa Ron. ****"****Den kommer s****ä****kert att st****å ****p****å ****f****ö****rstasidan i _The Daily Prophet_ under rubriken ****'****L****ä****ckande kittlar****'"****, Percy rodnade l****ä****tt.**

"Ah, syskonkärlek", sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Den syskonkärleken ni pratar om slutar oftast med något upptåg, så förlåt mig om jag inte uppskattar det", sade McGonagall torrt.

**"****Du f****å****r g****ä****rna h****å****na mig Ron****"****, sa han h****ä****ftigt, ****"****men om man inte reglerar det hela med n****å****t slags internationella best****ä****mmelser eller lagar, kommer marknaden snart att ****ö****versv****ä****mmas av svaga, tunnbottnade produkter som utg****ö****r en allvarlig risk****…"**

"Ja det kan hända", sade Sirius med ett hånleende och Remus rodnade en aning.

"Vill vi veta?" frågar Tonks ivrigt.

"Nej, det vill ni inte", sade Remus bestämt och flera stycken ser nyfiket mellan Sirius och Remus.

**"****Ja, ja, du har s****ä****kert r****ä****tt****"****, sa Ron och fortsatte uppf****ö****r trappan. Percy slog igen d****ö****rren till sitt rum med en sm****ä****ll. D****å ****Harry, Hermione och Ginny f****ö****ljde Ron tre v****å****ningar h****ö****gre upp kunde de h****ö****ra ekot av rop och skrik nerifr****å****n k****ö****ket. Det l****ä****t som om Mr Weasley hade ber****ä****ttat f****ö****r Mrs Weasley om kolorna.**

"Han gjorde det", sade tvillingarna en aning missnöjt.

"Det är knappast som om ni hade kunnat hållit det hemligt för alltid", sade Mrs Weasley med en fnysning.

**Rummet h****ö****st upp, d****ä****r Ron bodde, s****å****g ut ungef****ä****r som det hade gjort sist Harry var p****å ****bes****ö****k. Samma affischer med Rons favoritlag i quidditch, Chudley Cannons, h****ä****ngde p****å ****snedv****ä****ggarna och visade de framsusande, vinkande spelarna.**

"Jag fattar bara inte varför du valde det laget av alla att heja på", sade Bill och skakade på huvudet.

**Akvariet p****å ****f****ö****nsterbr****ä****dan, som tidigare hade varit fyllt med grodyngel, inneh****ö****ll nu bara en enda j****ä****ttestor groda. Rons gamla r****å****tta Scabbers var borta,**

"Tack och lov för det", muttrade Harry, tanken på att ha behövt dela sovsal med sina föräldrars förrädare ännu längre än vad han gjort innan.

**men i st****ä****llet fanns d****ä****r den pyttelilla gr****å ****ugglan, som hade avl****ä****mnat Rons brev till Harry p****å ****Privet Drive. Den hoppade och sprattlade i en liten bur under h****ö****gljudda hoanden.**

Lavender log när hon hörde Piggys beskrivning, han var så söt.

**"****H****å****ll _snattran_, Piggy****"****, sa Ron och makade sig fram mellan tv****å ****av de fyra s****ä****ngarna, som hade kl****ä****mts in i rummet. ****"****Fred och George ska sova h****ä****r inne tillsammans med oss, d****ä****rf****ö****r att Bill och Charlie h****å****ller till i deras rum****"****, talade han om f****ö****r Harry.**

"Vilket jag nu i efterhand inser var en dum idé", suckar Mrs Weasley.

"Vad pratar du om mamma? Det var en fantastisk idé!" utbrast George skrattandes.

"Det var definitivt en dålig idé, allt som Weasley-tvillingarna anser vara en fantastisk idé är hemskt för oss andra", sade Sprout med en rysning.

"Personligen så finner jag deras upptåg förtjusande", sade Dumbledore.

"Men du tycker även att chockrosa är en acceptabel färg att bära ute bland folk", sade Snape hånande.

"Vad jag vill veta är varför det var en dålig idé", pep Flitwick och vände sig emot Weasley familjen. "Någon som skulle kunna utveckla varför det var en dålig idé."

"Mamma kom på dem mitt under ett spel av poker i mitten av natten", sade Ginny skrattandes. "Hon var inte road."

"Och det värsta var att hon avbröt det, jag fick aldrig chansen att vinna tillbaka min min högra strumpa", stönade Fred

"Vem bryr sig om din strumpa, jag förlorade något mycket värre", klagade George.

"Ni spelade klädpoker?" frågade Tonks fullt skrattande.

"Det började med bitar av godis, men efter att Harry förlorat sin sista godisbit så erbjöd han en ny fjäderpenna som insats, och för att hålla igång spelet längre så accepterade vi", sade Ron flinandes. "Fred erbjöd sedan sin kudde…."

"Vilket jag lyckades att behålla i slutändan", sade Fred triumferande.

"Så vad var det värsta som någon förlorade?" frågade Dean intresserat.

"George satsade sina kalsonger, jag tror det var en av anledningarna till varför mamma var så förskräckt", sade Ginny fnissandes. "Väckte alla oss andra med bråket som uppstod."

"Det hemska var att jag aldrig fick tillbaka dem", sade Fred med en tung suck.

"Klockan var fyra på morgonen och ni hade inte sovit ett dugg upptagna med att spela något förbaskat spel", sade Mrs Weasley med en ogillande min.

"Så vem vann?" frågade Kingsley ivrigt och madam Bones stönade medan Mrs Weasley blängde på den mörkhyade mannen.

"Öh… det är en bra fråga, George hade en tröja, sax och sju kolor…", sade Fred fundersamt.

"Och du hade en bur, åtta bönor och en tandpetare medan jag själv hade ett täcke, byxor, tre dammtussar och ett sugrör", sade Harry.

"Jag hade sex kolor, en böna och fem strumpor", sade Ron. "Så det är väldigt svårt att veta vem som vann."

"Jag tvivlar att ett par dammtussar är värda speciellt mycket", sade Tonks skrattande.

"Ånej, de är värda kolossalt mycket. Med mamma i huset är de praktiskt taget utdöda. Det var ett mirakel att vi ens hittade tre", sade George i en pompös ton.

"Problemet är att vi aldrig gjorde upp regler för hur många poäng som varje föremål var värt", sade Fred med en suck. "Vi hade nyligen gjort upp att om man förlorade alla sina föremål fick man inte satsa något nytt så skulle vi spela tills vi bara hade en spelare kvar."

"Jag är bara glad att de inte spelar det i skolan", sade madam Pomfrey och hennes kollegor fnyser.

"De gör de troligtvis, bara att ännu fler är inblandade just nu. Det skulle förklara varför de är så trötta ibland", muttrar Babbling.

**"****Percy f****å****r lov att beh****å****lla sitt rum f****ö****r sig sj****ä****lv, eftersom han m****å****ste _arbeta_.****"**

"I slutändan var det något bra ändå. Vi hade inte kunnat spela poker i så fall", sade Ron flinandes.

"För han hade stoppat er, som han borde", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck och till sin förvåning brast hennes tre yngsta söner ut i skratt.

"Skämtar du mamma? Han hade sopat golvet med oss. Hade han varit med så hade det inte varit ett spel, han hade vunnit överlägset och…", sade Fred kinkande av skratt.

"… jag kan garantera att vi skulle förlorat mer än strumpor och kalsonger", avslutade George medan han försöker kväva sitt skratt.

**"Ö****h****… ****varf****ö****r kallar du din uggla f****ö****r Piggy?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry Ron.**

**"****D****ä****rf****ö****r att han ****ä****r liten och dum som en gris****"****, sa Ginny. ****"****Hans riktiga namn ****ä****r faktiskt Piggelin.****"**

Dean fnös roat när han hörde det men frös när han såg Ginnys blick, han hade inga problem att minnas exakt hur duktig hon var med sitt trollspö. "Ledsen?"

**"****Ja, och _det_ ****ä****r ju inte alls n****å****got dumt namn****"****, sa Ron ironiskt. Hon tycker det l****å****ter gulligt. Och jag f****ö****rs****ö****kte ****ä****ndra p****å ****det, men det var f****ö****r sent, f****ö****r hans lystrar inte till n****å****t annat namn. S****å ****nu heter han allts****å ****Piggy. Jag m****å****ste ha honom kvar h****ä****r uppe, f****ö****r han irriterar Errol och Hermes. Han irriterar faktiskt mig ocks****å****.****"**

"Jag kan inte klandra honom", sade Percy med en grimas. "Den första månaden så höll han oss alla uppe på nätterna. Att behöva ha honom i sitt rum måste ha varit en mardröm."

"Ni var vakna väldigt länge och ofta den sommaren", sade Luna lugnt. "Jag undrar om det beror på…"

"Nej Luna, det var bara tillfälligheter, inte något djur", sade Hermione snabbt innan Luna hann berätta sin teori om vem det var.

**Piggelin susade glatt omkring i sin bur och hoade g****ä****llt. Harry k****ä****nde Ron alldeles f****ö****r v****ä****l f****ö****r att ta hans ord p****å ****allvar. Han hade alltid beklagat sig ****ö****ver sin gamla r****å****tta Scabbers, **

"För att vara rättvis så kan jag förstå det, han var helt värdelös", sade Charlie fnysande.

**men hade varit f****ö****rf****ä****rligt uppr****ö****rd d****å ****han trodde att Hermiones katt, Krumben, hade ****ä****tit upp honom.**

"Normalt. Han var ditt husdjur, jag kan inte klandra dig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Och du vet att det är lugnt när det kommer från Sirius", sade Harry och Ron log en aning.

**"****Var ****ä****r Krumben?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry Hermione.**

**"****Ute i tr****ä****dg****å****rden, skulle jag tro****"****, sade hon. ****"****Han gillar att jaga tr****ä****dg****å****rdsnissar. Han har aldrig sett n****å****gra s****å****na f****ö****rr.****"**

"Huh, det ger mig en idé till vad jag borde ge honom i julklapp det här året", sade Ron flinandes.

"Snälla Ronald, det är plågeri?"

"För Krumben eller trädgårdsnissen?" frågar Harry roat medan han ser på sin vän.

"För oss", sade Hermione irriterat. "Merlin ska veta att både Krumben och nissen gillar det, men jag orkar inte hantera konsekvenserna utav det."

**"****S****å ****Percy trivs allts****å ****med sitt arbete?****" ****sa Harry, som slog sig ner p****å ****en av s****ä****ngarna och betraktade Chudley Cannons, d****ä****r de fl****ö****g in och ut ur affischerna.**

**"****Trivs med det?****" ****sa Ron dystert. ****"****Jag tror inte han skulle komma hem om inte pappa tvingade honom. Han ****ä****r som besatt. Fr****å****ga honom f****ö****r allt i v****ä****rlden inte om hans chef.**

"Varför inte?" frågade Hannah en aning förvirrat.

"Jag tror att nästa mening kommer förklara det", sade Harry skrattandes.

**_'_****_Enligt Mr Crouch_****_… _****_Som jag sa till Mr Crouch_****_… _****_Mr Crouch anser_****_… _****_Mr Crouch talade just om f_****_ö_****_r mig_****_…_****' ****De kommer att nog att f****ö****rlova sig snart.**

"Att nog att förlova sig snart?" sade Hermione en aning förolämpad över det uppenbara skrivfelet.

"Det är bara ett skrivfel, lugna ner dig", sade Ron och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är det ni fokuserar på, ifall det är ett skrivfel eller inte?" sade George tjutandes av skratt. "Hela den meningen är genial, helt perfekt!"

**"****Har du haft en trevlig sommar, Harry?****" ****fr****å****gade Hermione. ****"****Fick du v****å****ra matpaket och allt vi skickade?****"**

"Det var det enda som höll honom levande", sade madam Pomfrey och blängde ilsket på boken.

Hermione suckade. "Om jag hade vetat exakt hur dålig situationen hade varit så hade jag skickat mer näringsrik mat."

**"****Ja, tack s****å ****mycket****"****, sa Harry. ****"****De d****ä****r kakorna r****ä****ddade mitt liv.****"**

**"****Och har du h****ö****rt ifr****å****n****…****?****" ****b****ö****rjade Ron, men en blick fr****å****n Hermione fick honom att tystna.**

"Men varför?" frågar Nick.

"Därför att Ginny inte visste om sanningen vid det ögonblicket och hon var i rummet med oss", förklarade Hermione.

**Harry f****ö****rstod vad Ron hade varit p****å ****v****ä****g att fr****å****ga om Sirius. Ron och Hermione hade varit s****å ****djupt engagerade i att hj****ä****lpa Sirius fly fr****å****n Trolldomsministeriet att de var n****ä****stan lika bekymrade f****ö****r Harrys gudfar, som Harry sj****ä****lv bar.**

Sirius log emot trion. "Tack hörrni."

"Du var, är Harrys chans till att få en egen familj. Det är klart att vi hjälper dig, även om vi nu även gör det för att vi gillar dig. Men från början var det endast för vad du kunde ge Harry", sade Hermione ärligt.

**Men att diskutera honom i Ginnys n****ä****rvaro var ingen bra id****é****. Inga andra ****ä****n de sj****ä****lva och professor Dumbledore visste hur Sirius hade undkommit**

"Jag visste", sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Och några månader senare så visste även Andromeda och Ted", sade Sirius fundersamt.

"För…. hur många visste innan de här böckerna om att du var oskyldig?" utbrister Madam Bones.

"Harry, Hermione, alla i familjen Weasley utan Percy, Remus, Kingsley, familjen Tonks, Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, Emmeline…", började Sirius rabbla upp.

"Okej, jag fattar, alldeles för många verkar vara medvetna om det", suckar Madam Bones. "Om jag inte visste bättre hade jag trott att det var en komplott emot Ministeriet."

"Ledsen, men min gudson har redan sagt sina planer i verket när det kommer till den punkten", sade Sirius flinandes.

**och inga andra trodde heller p****å ****hans oskuld.**

"Om ni hade berättat så hade jag trott på er", sade Ginny.

"Vi med", tillade George och pekade på sig själv och sin tvilling.

"Det är inte det att vi inte litar på er, men vi kunde inte riskera det", sade Harry ursäktande.

"Det är lugnt, vi förstår", sade Ginny. "Vi säger bara att vi hade trott på er."

**"****Jag tror de har slutat att gr****ä****la nu****"****, sa Hermione f****ö****r att bryta den besv****ä****rade tystnaden medan Ginny nyfiket s****å****g fr****å****n Ron till Harry. ****"****Ska vi inte g****å ****ner och hj****ä****lpa er mamma med middagen?****"**

"Bara så ni vet så gjorde det där mig bara ännu mer misstänksam", sade Ginny skrattandes.

"Jag antar att det var en av anledningarna till varför du inte verkade lika överraskade som dina bröder när du träffade mig?" frågade Sirius.

"Ånej, jag var väldigt förvånad. Jag har bara lärt mig att dölja den tack vare Freds och Georges alla upptåg."

**"****Jo, det g****ö****r vi****"****, sa Ron. Alla fyra l****ä****mnade Rons rum och gick ner igen, d****ä****r de fann Mrs Weasley ensam i k****ö****ket. Hon s****å****g mycket sur ut och vresig ut.**

"Lämna rummet sakta innan hon får syn på er", sade Charlus roat och hans fru skrattade.

**"Vi ****ä****ter ute i tr****ä****dg****å****rden****"****, sa hon n****ä****r de kom in. ****"****Det finns helt enkelt inte plats f****ö****r elva personer h****ä****r inne. Kan ni b****ä****ra ut tallrikarna, flickor? Bill och Charlie h****å****ller p****å ****att s****ä****tta upp borden. Vill ni b****å****da ara sn****ä****lla och ta ut knivar och gafflar****"****, sade hon till Ron och Harry, **

Bill och Charlie flinade mot varandra, att sätta upp borden var inte riktigt vad de hade gjort i det ögonblicket.

**samtidigt som hon riktade sin trollstav mot en h****ö****g potatisar i vasken och sv****ä****ngde den lite h****ä****ftigare ****ä****n det var meningen. Potatisarna fl****ö****g ut ur skalen med en s****å****dan fart att de studsade tillbaka fr****å****n b****å****de v****ä****ggar och tak.**

Flera stycken bet sig i läppen när de hörde det, de ville inte skratta rakt ut för respekt för den äldre häxan, eller för rädsla. Svaret varierade lite beroende på vem man skulle fråga.

**"Ä****sch _tusan_ ocks****å****!****" ****fr****ä****ste hon och riktade nu trollstaven mot en sopskyffel, som kom framropande och b****ö****rjade glida ****ö****ver golvet f****ö****r att skyffla upp potatisarna. ****"****De d****ä****r b****å****da!****" ****utbrast hon h****ä****ftigt, medan hon drog ut pannor och kastruller ur ett sk****å****p. Harry f****ö****rstod att hon menade Fred och George.**

"Vem annars skulle hon mena", muttrade Fred irriterat.

**"****Jag vet inte vad det ska bli av dem, det g****ö****r jag faktiskt inte. Inga ambitioner,**

"VI HAR AMBITIONER!" skrek George. "Bara för att dina ambitioner för oss inte passar in i våra egna ambitioner betyder det inte att vi inte har några. Vi vet vad vi vill göra med våra liv!"

"Ni väljer något som inte kan garantera er framtid!" utbrast Mrs Weasley.

"Vi följer vår dröm. Vi har en framtid där, och även om det inte skulle fungera så skulle vi även vara lyckliga", fräste Fred och en lång tystnad följde hans ord.

**s****å****vida det inte r****ö****r sig om att st****ä****lla till med s****å ****mycket ofog som m****ö****jligt****…"**

"Jag antar att du är tacksam att ni hade Dorea som er mamma nu?" sade Charlus med ett skratt och nästan alla i salen såg förvirrade på varandra.

"Sist jag kollade så hade de olika mammor", sade Astoria till slut.

"Nej det har vi inte", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Ursäkta men blir inte det konstigt när du är gift med Jasmine?" frågar Astoria med rynkad panna.

"Nahe, om jag hade sett henne som en syster, ja. Men jag gjorde inte det", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Och även om jag gift mig, eller åtminstone börjat dejta Jasmine innan jag träffade Dorea och Charlus så hade jag fortfarande sett dem som mina föräldrar."

**Hon d****ä****ngde ner en stor kopparkastrull p****å ****bordet och b****ö****rjade vifta inuti den med trollstaven. En kr****ä****mig s****å****s sipprade ut fr****å****n spetsen p****å ****trollstaven medan hon r****ö****rde om i kastrullen.**

Flera av de yngre eleverna såg imponerat på Mrs Weasley när de hörde det, att få en sås komma fram ur sin trollstav verkade riktigt komplicerat och hon använde inte ens någon trollformel, ingen muntlig åtminstone.

**"****Det ****ä****r f****ö****r att de ****ä****r obeg****å****vade****"****, fortsatte hon irriterat, medan hon lyfte ****ö****ver kastrullen till spisen, som hon t****ä****nde med ****ä****nnu en sv****ä****ng p****å ****staven. ****"****Men de sl****ö****sar bort sin beg****å****vning,**

"Slösar bort vår begåvning! Vi använder den så mycket vi kan!" sade Fred och blängde på golvet. "Vi är begåvade inom skämt och upptåg."

**och om de inte sk****ä****rper sig snart, riskerar de verkliga problem. Jag har f****å****tt fler ugglor fr****å****n Hogwarts med klagom****å****l p****å ****dem ****ä****n p****å ****de andra tillsammans.**

"Det är inte så svårt. Bill var för fokuserad på att klara av sina studier, Charlie med sina djur, Peru bryter knappt mot skolregler, Ron lyckas på något sätt alltid komma undan med saker eller blir belönad för det medan Ginny inte ställer till med sådana problem", sade Oliver skrattandes.

**Om de forts****ä****tter p****å ****det h****ä****r s****ä****ttet, kommer de att sluta inne p****å ****Avdelningen f****ö****r olaglig trolldomsut****ö****vning.**

"Ledsen, men det är Harry som kommer sluta upp där inne", sade Ron skrattandes.

"I själva verket har han redan tagit de första stegen på väg dit", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Han har vad?" sade Katie och blängde på den pojke hon såg som sin lillebror.

"Jag säger det igen, min sommar var ganska händelserik under en period", sade Harry. "Ni kommer förstå när vi läser femte boken."

**Mrs Weasley sk****ö****t fram trollstaven mot bestickl****å****dan, som for upp. Harry och Ron hoppade b****å****da undan d****å ****flera knivar fl****ö****g ut ur den, susade tv****ä****rs genom k****ö****ket.**

"Jag är förvånad att de inte har lämnat rummet ännu. Jag hade vänt om så fort som potatisarna började flyga, för att inte tala om knivarna", sade Fay misstroget.

"Ah, men det där är småpotatis för dem. Kom ihåg vilken fara de befunnit sig i på skolan", sade Susan en aning roat.

**och b****ö****rjade sk****ä****ra potatisarna, som just hade v****ä****lts tillbaka ner i vasken av soppskyffeln.**

**"****Jag vet faktiskt inte vad vi har gjort f****ö****r fel med dem****"****, fortsatte Mrs Weasley.**

Fred och George såg med vidgade ögon på sin mamma och hade någon sett närmare på dem så hade de sett den sårade blicken i deras ansikten, deras blanka ögon när de hörde att deras mamma trodde, sade att det var något fel på dem.

**Hon lade ifr****å****n sig trollstaven och b****ö****rjade dra fram ****ä****nnu fler kastruller. ****"****Det har varit p****å ****samma s****ä****tt i ****å****ratal, den ena saken efter den andra, och de vill inte lyssna****…**

"Det är inte vi som inte lyssnar", muttrade Fred med sårad röst.

**_Å_****_, NEJ INTE NU IGEN_****!****" ****Hon hade tagit upp n****å****got som hon trodde var hennes egen trollstav fr****å****n bordet, och den hade gett ifr****å****n sig ett h****ö****gt pip och f****ö****rvandlats till en gigantisk gummimus.**

"Söta Merlin!" skrattade Dorea. "Ni måste sälja de där sakerna till eleverna! Kan ni föreställa er trolldrycks lektionerna", hon log sött mot Snape som grimaserade.

"Jag kommer behöva bryta av trollstavar", muttra Snape för sig själv.

**"****En till av deras falska trollstavar!****" ****skrek hon. **

"Väldigt imponerande", sade McGonagall med ett leende mot tvillingarna, ett leende som bleknade bort när hon inte fick någon reaktion av dem. De bara stirrade på henne med tomma ögon.

**"****Hur m****å****nga g****å****nger har jag inte sagt ****å****t dem att de inte f****å****r l****å****ta dem ligga och skr****ä****pa i huset!****" ****Hon grep tag i sin riktiga trollstav och v****ä****nde sig om, bara f****ö****r att uppt****ä****cka att det rykte fr****å****n s****å****skastrullen p****å ****spisen.**

Mrs Weasley suckade, kanske hade hon varit lite väl hård emot dem den dagen.

**"****Kom****"****, sa Ron hastigt till Harry och grep en handfull bestick ur den ****ö****ppna l****å****dan. ****"****Kom, s****å ****g****å****r vi ut och hj****ä****lper Bill och Charlie.****"**

"Bra, fly medan ni fortfarande kan", mumla Charlie. "Dessutom kommer ni få se någon fantastiskt om ni går ut ur köket."

"Vi har redan upplevt det idiot", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**De l****ä****mnade Mrs Weasley och satte kurs mot bakd****ö****rren ut p****å ****g****å****rdsplanen. De hade bara g****å****tt n****å****gra steg n****ä****r Hermiones hjulbenta, gulr****ö****da katt Krumben kom rusande ut ur tr****ä****dg****å****rden med den yviga svansen h****ö****gt i v****ä****dret. **

"Vad har hänt nu? Är det Fluffy?" frågade Maria Stonehall nervöst.

"Varför i hela friden skulle Fluffy va i Kråkboet", sade Hagrid förvirrat.

"Var är ens Fluffy nu?" frågade Luna. "Är han kvar i skolan? Och i så fall räknas han som monster, för jag vill veta om jag ska genomföra min undersökning om hur många monster som får plats här i Hogwarts, och menar vi i själva slottet då eller hela Hogwarts område?"

"Merlin jag hoppas inte att Fluffy är kvar. Att möta honom än gång var illa nog", sade Neville med en grimas.

"Nej, professor Dumbledore skicka tillbaka han till Grekland", sade Hagrid besviket.

"Och när det gäller din fråga Luna så tycker jag att vi kör på båda alternativen, ger fler möjligheter och svar", sade Fred flinandes.

**Han jagade n****å****gonting som liknade en lerig potatis p****å ****ben. Harry identifierade genast varelsen som en tr****ä****dg****å****rdstomte. Den var knappt tv****å ****och en halv decimeter h****ö****g och trippade med v****ä****ldig fart p****å ****sina sm****å ****barkade f****ö****tter tv****ä****rs ****ö****ver g****å****rdsplanen**

"Jag älskar verkligen din beskrivning utav trädgårdstomtarna, i själva verket så älskar jag alla dina beskrivningar Harry. Du får dem att vara så levande", sade Luna och stirrade på honom med sina stora ögon.

**och d****ö****k p****å ****huvudet ner i en av gummist****ö****vlarna, som l****å****g spridda framf****ö****r d****ö****rren.**

"Jag hatar trädgårdstomtar, de är en smärta att bli av med", suckade Charlie.

"Jag och pappa låter dem bara att bo lyckliga i vår trädgård", sade Luna leendes.

**Harry kunde h****ö****ra hur den fnissade som vansinnig d****å ****Krumben stack in en tass i st****ö****veln och f****ö****rs****ö****kte f****å ****tag i den. Samtidigt h****ö****rdes h****ö****ga brak fr****å****n andra sidan huset.**

"Det är Fluffy. Han har rymt!" flämtade Maria

"Ja, han tog sig hela vägen från Grekland till England och tog sig in i landet utan att någon lade märke till det", sade Ernie och himlade med ögonen.

**Orsaken till bullret avsl****ö****jades d****å ****de kom in i tr****ä****dg****å****rden och s****å****g att Bill och Charlie hade tagit fram sina trollstavar och f****å****tt tv****å ****gamla n****ö****tta bord att flyga h****ö****gt ****ö****ver gr****ä****smattan och krocka med varandra.**

"William, Charlie!" skrek Mrs Weasley.

"Vi fixade dem efteråt", sade Bill snabbt.

"Och dessutom, det är inget farligt alls, vi hade bara lite kul", sade Charlie instämmande.

"Det här är föredömena för resten av dina barn som du pratat om?" frågade Snape hånande.

**B****å****da br****ö****derna f****ö****rs****ö****kte st****ö****ta till motpartens bord s****å ****h****å****rt att det ramlade ner fr****å****n luften.**

"Charlie, William", stönar Mrs Weasley medan hon sluter sina ögon.

"Ledsen mamma, men vi kan inte be om ursäkt för vi är inte ledsna för att vi gjorde det", sade Bill ärligt.

**Fred och George hejade p****å ****dem med glada tillrop,**

"Självklart, varför skulle jag möjligtvis förvänta mig något annat från de två", suckade Mrs Weasley och skakade ömt på sitt huvud. Fred och George, som fortfarande stirrade ner i golvet, missade den kärleksfulla gesten och hörde bara orden, något som sårade dem ännu mer. Plötsligt så var läsningen inte lika underhållare som förut, inte när de kunde höra hur besviken deras mamma var i dem.

**Ginny skrattade och Hermione tryckte sig n****ä****ra intill h****ä****cken, tydligen utan att riktigt veta om hon skulle skratta eller vara r****ä****dd.**

"Skratta. Det hela är helt otroligt!" sade Lee skrattandes. "Vi borde ha en turnering, jag kommenterar såklart."

"Vi kan använda elevhemsborden för det", sade Jimmy ivrigt.

"Mr Jordan, vi ska inte göra något sådant, och sluta korrumpera andra elever", utbrast McGonagall irriterat. "Du och djävulstvillingarna är tillräckligt illa."

"Hör ni det Gred, Forge, professorerna har verkligen gett er ett smeknamn", sade Lee med ett strålande leende som snabbt bleknade när han inte fick någon reaktion från tvillingarna. Han visste att någon var ordentligt fel när de inte reagerade.

**Bills bord st****ö****tte emot Charlies med ett v****ä****ldigt brak och slog av ett av benen p****å ****det.**

"Fuskare", muttrade Charlie. "Jag höll på att vinna och du fuskade."

Bill fnös. "Jag har aldrig fuskat och kommer aldrig. Du var bara inte en tillräckligt stark motståndare för mig."

"Jag handskas med drakar dagligen! Jag kan besegra dig vilken tid som helst på dagen", protesterade Charlie skrattandes.

"Jag är smartare, och hjärna slår alltid muskler", retades Bill.

**Det h****ö****rdes ett skrammel ovanifr****å****n; de kikade upp allesammans och s****å****g Percys huvud sticka ut genom ett f****ö****nster p****å ****andra v****å****ningen.**

Percy stönade med avhöll sig från att säga något mer**.**

**"****Kan ni d****ä****mpa er lite?****" ****ropade han.**

**"****F****ö****rl****å****t, Percy****"****, sade Bill med ett brett grin. ****"****Hur g****å****r det med kittelbottnarna?****"**

"Bill, du borde inte reta din bror", suckar Mr Weasley och Percy ler svagt mot sin pappa.

**"****Mycket d****å****ligt****"****, sa Percy klagande och st****ä****ngde igen f****ö****nstret med en sm****ä****ll. Kiknande av skratt dirigerade Bill och Charlie ner borden p****å ****gr****ä****set, det ena intill det andra.**

"Ni gjorde verkligen allt ni kunde för att irritera Percy", sade Luna och skakade på huvudet. "Det är inte konstigt att han var så arg."

"Nej Luna, det var mitt fel", sade Percy och log en aning skakigt mot den yngre flickan.

"Det tar mer än en person för att dansa tango", sade Luna klokt.

**Med en snabb sv****ä****ng p****å ****trollstaven satte Charlie ****å****ter fast det avslagna benet och trollade fram borddukar ur tomma intet.**

"Jag vet att folk säger att de är blods-förrädare, men det går inte att förneka att de är kraftfulla i den familjen", mumlade Zabini till Malfoy som ryckte på axlarna hjälplöst, inte ens han kunde förneka det.

**Klockan sju dignade de b****å****da borden av massor med l****ä****ckra r****ä****tter, som alla var exempel p****å ****Mrs Weasleys uts****ö****kta kokkonst.**

"Måste vi verkligen läsa den här delen? Jag kommer bara bli hungrig", stönar Anthony.

"Du har åtminstone inte smakat Mrs Weasleys mat så du vet inte vad du går miste om", sade Angelina med en fnysning medan hon tänkte tillbaka på de gånger då hon hälsat på och Mrs Weasley bjudit på något att baka.

**De nio medlemmarna i familjen Weasley slog sig ner tillsammans med Harry och Hermione f****ö****r att ****ä****ta under en, m****ö****rkbl****å ****himmel.**

"Det låter fridfullt", sade Narcissa med ett leende. "att kunna äta utomhus."

**F****ö****r n****å****gon som hela sommaren hade levt p****å ****allt torrare gamla kakor var detta paradiset.**

"Jag hade glömt det, han måste ha varit utsvulten", sade Hannah.

"Han är här och han var utsvulten", sade Harry med ett så brett leende han förmådde.

**Till och b****ö****rja med satt Harry d****ä****rf****ö****r bara och lyssnade p****å ****de andra medan han tog f****ö****r sig av kyckling- och skinkpaj, kokt potatis och sallad. I ****ä****nden av bordet satt Percy och ber****ä****ttade f****ö****r sin pappa om rapporten om kittelbottnar. **

"Jag skulle vilja höra om det, det låter intressant… jag tror nämligen att några djur pappa pratat om kan vara orsaken till varför de har blivit så mycket tunnare…"

"Tack Luna, men det är lugnt. Rapporten var värdelös ändå", sade Percy och skakade på huvudet. "Den gjorde ingen skillnad."

"Jag tror att du misstar dig Mr Weasley, den kanske inte har gjort skillnad ännu men den är viktig", sade madam Pomfrey. "Antalet trolldrycks-olyckor skulle minska om man fixa problemen."

**"****Jag har sagt ****å****t Mr Crouch att jag ska ha den f****ä****rdig till p****å ****tisdag****"****, f****ö****rkunnade Percy viktigt. ****"****Det ****ä****r lite tidigare ****ä****n han v****ä****ntar sig att f****å ****den, men jag gillar att ligga lite f****ö****re med saker och ting.**

"Det är en bra attityd", sade Cho leendes. "Jag är exakt likadan. Vill alltid vara klar med sakerna så snabbt som möjligt."

"Jag föredrar att göra det i sista sekunden, man jobbar bättre under press", sade Ginny. "Men det kan bara vara jag… jag kan göra det i tid men jag tycker att oftast blir resultatet bättre om jag gör sakerna senare."

**Jag tror han blir tacksam f****ö****r att jag l****ä****mnar in den i god tid. Alla har f****ö****rf****ä****rligt mycket att g****ö****ra p****å ****v****å****r avdelning just nu, menar jag, med alla f****ö****rberedelserna till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen i quidditch. VI f****å****r inte alls den hj****ä****lp vi beh****ö****ver fr****å****n Avdelningen f****ö****r magiska spel och sporter. Ludo Bagman****…**

"Ludo Bagman… jag har inte hört från honom på evigheter. Amelia har du någon aning om vart han tog vägen?" frågade Fudge medan han såg på madam Bones.

"Han försvann strax efter turneringen, ingen har hört något från honom sen dess. Vi letar fortfarande", sade madam Bones med rynkad panna.

**"****Jag tycker om Ludo****"****, sa Mr Weasley milt. ****"****Det var han som skaffade oss de fina biljetterna till finalen i v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen. Jag gjorde honom en liten tj****ä****nst en g****å****ng. **

"Av någon anledning så förvånar det mig inte", muttrar Kingsley och himlar med ögonen.

**Hans bror Otto hade r****å****kat i knipa - det g****ä****llde en gr****ä****sklippare med onaturliga krafter - och jag fick hela saken nertystad.**

"Åter igen Arthur, hur många kontakter har du egentligen", utbrast Kingsley nu helt uppgiven, han hade trott att det inte längre kunde förvåna honom, men för varje kapitel så verkade det som om Mr Weasley rabblade upp fler och fler av sina många kontakter.

"Jag är rädd att det är hemlighets stämplat för tillfället", sade Mr Weasley med ett snett leende.

**"****Jo, visst ****ä****r Bagman sympatisk s****å ****det r****ä****cker****"****, sa Percy avf****ä****rdande, ****"****men hur han n****å****nsin kunde bli avdelningschef****… ****n****ä****r jag j****ä****mf****ö****r honom med Mr Crouch! Jag kan inte f****ö****rest****ä****lla mig att Mr Crouch skulle sakna en anst****ä****lld p****å ****sin avdelning utan att f****ö****rs****ö****ka ta reda p****å ****vad som hade h****ä****nt med personen i fr****å****ga.**

"Enda anledning har skulle göra det är för att rädda sig själv", sade Sirius med en hånande ton och Percy öppnar munnen för att protestera innan han tankfullt stängde den igen, beslutsam för att inte göra något för att förlora den tillit som han lyckas vunnit tillbaka från sin familj under läsningen.

**Ä****r du medveten om att Bertha Jorkins har varit f****ö****rsvunnen i ****ö****ver en m****å****nad nu? **

"Hon är död, sade inte Voldemort det i första kapitlet?" sade Kim.

"Du kan inte låta lite mer sorgsen över det", sade Michael Corner hånande.

"Bite me, idiot", fräste Kim.

"Åh hon har ett temperament", skrattade Corner.

"Ginny, påminn mig igen om hur du stod ut med att dejta honom?" frågade Ron misstroget.

"Ledsen kära broder, men jag försöker själva lista ut det just nu", sade Ginny med ett sockersött leende.

Kim böjde sig fram mot Michael Corner. "Håna mig igen Corner och jag kommer se till att du aldrig mer kommer kunna göra det, eller något annat", väste hon i hans öra innan hon lutade sig tillbaka i sin plats.

**Hon ****å****kte p****å ****semester till Albanien och kom aldrig tillbaka.**

"Tyvärr så kom hon aldrig till Albanien…", sade Narcissa tungt.

"Eller så kom hon till Albanien och det var där som hon mötte Voldemort", sade Remus med en suck.

**"****Ja, jag fr****å****gade just Ludo om det****"****, sa Mr Weasley och rynkade pannan. ****"****Han s****ä****ger att Bertha har varit p****å ****avv****ä****gar otaliga g****å****nger tidigare, fast jag m****å****ste d****å ****s****ä****ga att om det var n****å****n fr****å****n min avdelning skulle jag bli orolig.****"**

"Ja, men du bryr dig faktiskt om folk", sade Narcissa leendes.

"De som jobbar på min avdelning är mitt ansvar", sade Mr Weasley obekymrat.

**"****Ja, Bertha ****ä****r verkligen _hoppl_****_ö_****_s_****"****, sa Percy. ****"****Jag har h****ö****rt att hon skyfflats omkring fr****å****n avdelning till avdelning i ****å****ratal.**

"Det låter inte som den Bertha som gick i skolan", sade McGonagall med rynkad panna.

"Nej, det gör det verkligen inte", sade Dumbledore och skakade på huvudet medan han tänkte på vad Bertha hade råkat ut för pågrund av en liten händelse.

**Hon ****ä****r mer till besv****ä****r ****ä****n nytta, men trots det borde Bagman f****ö****rs****ö****ka hitta henne. Mr Crouch har ocks****å ****ett personligt intresse f****ö****r henne, hon arbetade p****å ****v****å****r avdelning en tid, som du vet, och jag tror att Mr Crouch var mycket f****ö****rtjust i henne, **

"Är inte han gift?"

"Har inte stoppat folk tidigare från att ha affärer och vara otrogna", sade Jimmy med ett leende.

"Värst vad glad du låter över det", sade Ernie förvirrat.

"Jag vakna på rätt sida av sängen idag antar jag."

"Vänta, kan man vakna på fel sida?" sade Neville förvirrat.

"Man menar att ifall man vaknar på fel sida av sängen så vaknar man och är på dåligt humör, om man vaknar på rätt sida av sängen så är man på bra humör", förklarade Hermione lugnt.

**men Bagman bara skrattar och s****ä****ger att hon s****ä****kert har l****ä****st fel p****å ****kartan och hamnat i Australien i st****ä****llet f****ö****r Albanien. **

"Okej det är inte möjligt. Moldavien skulle jag kunna acceptera men Australien?" sade Melissa, en Slytherinelev misstroget.

**Men som det nu ****ä****r****"****, Percy suckade eftertryckligt och tog en djup klunk fl****ä****derblomsvin, ****"****s****å ****har vi mer ****ä****n tillr****ä****ckligt att g****ö****ra p****å ****Avdelningen f****ö****r internationellt magisamarbete utan att vi ocks****å ****ska beh****ö****va s****ö****ka efter f****ö****rsvunna medarbetare fr****å****n andra avdelningar. Som du vet, har vi ett annat stort evenemang som ska organiseras omedelbart efter v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen.****"**

"Percy", stönade Oliver. "Behövde du verkligen säga det framför Harry? Du vet hur nyfiken han är och att han älskar att snoka runt."

Percy grimaserade. "Jag var inte medveten om exakt hur nyfikna de egentligen är innan de här böckerna."

**Han harklade sig viktigt och tittade ner mot ****ä****nden av bordet, d****ä****r Harry, Ron och Hermione satt. ****"****_Du_**** vet vad jag talar om, pappa.****" ****Han h****ö****jde r****ö****sten en aning. ****"****Det topphemliga evenemanget.****" **

"Du vill verkligen se Harry död", stönar Oliver.

"Självklart inte", sade Percy förskräckt. "Jag har aldrig velat se Harry död."

"Men varför i helvete skulle du i så fall säga något sådant framför Harry", stönar Alicia. "Du vet exakt hur nyfiken han blir."

"Jag ber om ursäkt, men jag kan ärligt säga att jag inte har något att göra med händelserna som händer senare under det året", sade Percy ursäktande.

**Ron himlade med ****ö****gonen och mumlade till Harry och Hermione: ****"Ä****nda sen han b****ö****rjade p****å ****sitt arbete har han anstr****ä****ngt sig f****ö****r att f****å ****oss att fr****å****ga vad det ****ä****r f****ö****r ett evenemang. S****ä****kert en utst****ä****llning av tjockbottnade kittlar.**

"Jag önskar att det var det nu", stönar Ron.

"Verkligen?" sade Zacharias en aning förvånat.

"Allting skulle ha varit bättre än den där turneringen. Hermione hade rätt, de borde aldrig ha återupplivat den", suckade Ron.

**I mitten av bordets l****å****ngsida satt Mrs Weasley och diskuterade med Bill om hans ****ö****rring, som tydligen var ett nyf****ö****rv****ä****rv.**

"Jag måste säga att du har väldigt utmärkt hörsel Harry", sade madam Bones.

"Och jag måste säga att alla gillar att upprepa saker", sade Harry innan han grimaserade. "Ledsen, det där var oartigt av mig. Men jag upprepar mitt tidigare svar till det, jag utvecklade min hörsel när jag var ett barn för att kunna klara mig bättre."

**"… ****med en hemsk stor huggtand dinglande i den****… ****Nej, vet du vad, Bill, vad ska de s****ä****ga p****å ****banken om en s****å****n sak.****"**

"Jag tvivlar att någon av Svartalferna kommer ge ett skit om det", sade Charlie fnysande.

**"****Mamma, ingen p****å ****banken bryr sig ett dugg om mitt utseende **

"Däremot så bryr sig Fleur om det, eller har jag fel?", sade Harry och lade huvudet på snedden.

"Hur…varför… ja, nej… jag menar… Strunt samma", sade Bill och rodnade en aning. "Hon gillar mitt utseende."

De andra i salen var upptagna med att se på varandra, Fleur… menade Harry Fleur Delacour som hade varit med i den magiska trekampen. Vad gjorde hon i England och varför jobbade hon på Gringrotts var något som de alla undrade.

**s****å ****l****ä****nge jag fyller deras kassa med massor av skatter och klenoder.****"**

"Det enda som Svartalferna bryr sig om i princip", sade Bill med ett litet leende.

**"****Och ditt h****å****r b****ö****rjar se f****ö****r tokigt ut, k****ä****ra du****"****, sade Mrs Weasley och fingrade ****ö****mt p****å ****sin trollstav. ****"****Jag ****ö****nskar att du ville l****å****ta mig ansa det lite grann****…"**

"Nej!" sade Bill bestämt.

"Men…",

"Nej mamma, jag gillar det såhär och det gör min flickvän med. Så lämna håret ifred, snälla", sade Bill bedjande och Mrs Weasley suckade.

**"****Jag gillar det****"****, sa Ginny som satt bredvid Bill. ****"****Du ****ä****r s****å ****gammalmodig, mamma. Och dessutom ****ä****r det inte p****å ****l****å****nga v****ä****gar lika l****å****ngt som professor Dumbledores****…"**

"Det är sannerligen väldigt sant", sade Dumbledore med ett skratt.

"Jo men ditt skägg är så långt att ifall du sade reparo medan du peka på det så skulle du troligtvis få fram en hel kaka pågrund av alla smulor som fastnat där", muttrade Snape och Dumbledore skrattade.

"Jag måste komma ihåg det när vi äter kvällsmat sen, om jag har tur så for jag kanske en kaka", sade Dumbledore med vilt blinkade ögon.

**P****å ****andra sidan om Mrs Weasley satt Fred, George och Charlie, helt upptagna av ett livligt samtal om v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen.**

"Ah äntligen en konversation som är värd att lyssna på", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Helsnurrig är han, nu om det var fotboll så hade jag kunnat förstå…"

"DEAN!" utbrast alla hans Gryffindor vänner i femte året.

"Vad?"

"Du vet mycket väl vad som händer om du säger det där, och vi orkar inte med ett till argument", sade Fay irriterat.

**"****Det m****å****ste bli Irland****"****, sade Charlie gr****ö****tigt, med munnen full av potatis. ****"****De krossade Peru i semifinalen.****"**

"Det är sant, men tänk på vem som spelar sökare i Bulgariens lag."

**"****Men Bulgarien har Viktor Krum****"****, sa Fred.**

"För Merlins skull, nu tänker Sloper till och med som en av Weasley tvillingarna, låt oss hoppas att deras klor inte sätter sig djupare i den stackars pojken", suckar Sprout.

**"****Krum ****ä****r _en_ bra spelare, Irland har sju stycken****"****, sa Charlie avf****ä****rdande. ****"****Men jag ****ö****nskar att England hade klarat sig. Det var f****ö****rf****ä****rligt pinsamt, det var det.****"**

Alla i salen ryckte till när de hörde det, mindes hur pinsamt det hade varit när England blev krossat, mixad i en mixer och sedan uthälld i en slask.

**"****Vad h****ä****nde?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry ivrigt och beklagade nu mer ****ä****n n****å****gonsin sin isolering fr****å****n trollkarlsv****ä****rlden under tiden han var tvungen att tillbringa p****å ****Privet Drive. Harry var tokig i quidditch. **

"Jag tror inte riktigt att det beskriver det, Harry", sade Neville.

"Det gör det verkligen inte. Det finns olika nivåer när det kommer till Quidditch", sade Parvati.

"Vi har de som hatar det, ogillar det, tycker det är okej, gillar det, älskar det, är ett fan, är galen i det, besatta av det och sen har vi Oliver Wood nivån", sade Alicia och skakade på huvudet.

"Och av de nio nivåerna, vilken tillhör jag?" frågar Harry roat.

"Du närmar dig bara mer och mer Oliver Wood nivån, och från den nivån finns ingen återvändo", suckar Katie och skakar på huvudet.

**Han hade spelat s****ö****kare i sitt elevhems quidditchlag, Gryffindorlaget, ****ä****nda sedan sitt f****ö****rsta ****å****r p****å ****Hogwarts, **

**och han var den lycklige ****ä****garen till en ****Å****skvigg, en av de b****ä****sta racerkvastarna i v****ä****rlden.**

**"****England blev helt utklassat i matchen mot Transsylvanien, med trehundranittio mot tio****"****, sade Charlie dystert.**

"Vad i helvete?" svor en mugglarfödd elev som gick sitt första år, även om hon nyss i princip hade blivit presenterad för spelet så älskade hon det ändå. "Brydde de sig ens om att dyka upp?"

"Uppenbarligen, såvida Transsylvanien inte gjorde ett självmål", sade hennes kompis med ett skratt och hon blängde på honom.

**"****En chockerande d****å****lig prestation. Och Wales f****ö****rlorade mor Uganda, och Skottland blev slaktat av Luxemburg.****"**

"Med andra ord så hade Storbritannien det väldigt tufft", suckade Bill.

"Tufft är inte riktigt ordet jag skulle beskriva det med, det säger inte ens hälften. Men jag antar att det får duga", sade Oliver medan han skakade besviket på huvudet.

**Mr Weasley trollade fram n****å****gra levande ljus f****ö****r att lysa upp den m****ö****rknande tr****ä****dg****å****rden medan de ****å****t efterr****ä****tten (hemlagad jordgubbsglass), **

"Åh Mrs Weasleys hemlagade jordgubbsglass är helt enkelt fantastiskt!" utbrast Katie ivrigt.

"Som att ta en tugga direkt ur himlen", instämde Angelina och Mrs Weasley log mot sina tvillingsöners flickvänner.

"Jag kan inte se hur en tugga av himlen skulle vara god", sade Luna med förbryllad min.

"Det är ett talesätt. De menar att det var himmelskt gott, att det är så gott att det inte kan komma från jorden, eller vara gjord av en människa", sade Hermione distraherat.

**och d****å ****de var f****ä****rdiga svirrade nattfj****ä****rilarna l****å****gt ****ö****ver bordet. Den varma luften doftade av daggv****å****tt gr****ä****s och kaprifol.**

"Okej det där lät väldigt mycket som en kliché, men det var sanningen", sade Harry en aning generat.

"Jag tror inte att någon hade tänkt på det om du själv inte hade dragit upp det", sade Ginny med ett leende och Harry skrattade och log varmt mot henne medan han ignorerade fjärilarna i sin mage.

**Harry k****ä****nde sig h****ä****rligt m****ä****tt och tillfreds med v****ä****rlden medan han betraktade en flock tr****ä****dg****å****rdsnissar, som vilt skrattande kilade genom rosenbuskarna, t****ä****tt f****ö****rf****ö****ljda av Krumben. Ron kastade en vaksam blick runt bordet f****ö****r att f****ö****rs****ä****kra sig om att resten av familjen var djupt upptagna av samtal, innan han l****å****gm****ä****lt fr****å****gade Harry:**

**"****N****å****, _har_ du h****ö****rt n****å****t fr****å****n Sirius p****å ****sista tiden?****"**

"Var försiktiga", mumlade Remus, "ni vill inte att någon hör er."

Ginny nickade. "Ni visste inte om någon av oss hade tjuvlyssnat, och hade någon hört er så kan jag garantera att den fridfulla stämningen skulle försvinna."

**Hermione lyssnade ivrigt medan hon samtidigt s****å****g sig omkring.**

"Vi kanske var en aning paranoida", skrattade Hermione.

"Vi hade en anledning dock", sade Ron med en fnissning

**"****Ja****"****, sa Harry d****ä****mpat, ****"****tv****å ****g****å****nger. Det l****å****ter som om han har det bra. Jag skrev till honom i f****ö****rrg****å****r. Jag kanske f****å****r ett svar fr****å****n honom medan jag ****ä****r h****ä****r.****"**

"Du vet det skulle kunna sluta illa ifall någon av mina föräldrar hade sett brevet", sade Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det skulle leda till en intressant diskussion, det kan jag medge", sade Ginny innan hon vände sig mot tvillingarna, förväntansfull för vad de skulle säga men till hennes besvikelse och oro så var de knäpptysta.

"Jag skulle vilja se det samtalet. Jag kan bara föreställa mig er försöka bortförklara varför ni har kontakt med Sirius Black", sade Angelina snabbt och tog bort all uppmärksamhet från Fred och George.

"Um, vi hade det samtalet i somras med dem faktiskt", sade Ron med en grimas. "Det var inte så roligt ärligt talat."

"Jag personligen hoppas att vi kommer få höra det någon gång", sade Katie med ett varmt leende.

**Han kom pl****ö****tsligt ih****å****g anledningen till att han hade skrivit till Sirius, och ett kort ****ö****gonblick var han p****å ****vippen att ber****ä****tta f****ö****r Ron och Hermione om sitt ****ä****rr, som hade b****ö****rjat g****ö****ra ont igen, och om dr****ö****mmen som hade v****ä****ckt honom, men han ville faktiskt inte oroa dem, inte just nu, n****ä****r han sj****ä****lv k****ä****nde sig s****å ****lycklig och fridfull.**

"Du borde ha berättat för oss", sade Hermione.

"Ledsen, jag var bara så nöjd och lugn vid det ögonblicket."

"Jag kan förstå det, och vi klandrar dig inte Harry", sade Ron med ett leende.

**"****Men titta p****å ****klockan****"****, sa Mrs Weasley pl****ö****tsligt och s****å****g p****å ****sitt armbandsur. ****"****Ni borde egentligen ligga i era s****ä****ngar allesammans.**

"Jag älskar när sådant händer. När man har det så trevlig att tiden bara rinner iväg", suckade Katrina lyckligt.

"Åtminstone tills den hemlösa mannen med kycklinglåret kommer och stör en", sade Amanda med ett retande leende.

"Åh kom igen. Du blev lika skrämd som jag blev."

"Var det samma man som ni stötte på i det gamla huset ni nämnde tidigare idag?" frågade Julia intresserat.

"Ja, det var några dagar senare, vi är övertygade om att han ville ha hämnd för att vi gick in i hans "hem" utan tillåtelse. Jag säger bara en sak, och det är att kycklinglår är mycket mer seriösa vapen än vad man egentligen tror", sade Amanda innan hon bröt ihop av fnitter, snabbt följd av Katrina.

**Ni ska ju upp i gryningen f****ö****r att ta er till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen. Harry, om du l****ä****gger fram listan ****ö****ver de skolsaker du beh****ö****ver, kan jag k****ö****pa dem ****å****t dig i morgon i Diagongr****ä****nden. Jag ska ****ä****nd****å ****k****ö****pa ****å****t alla de andra.**

"Det var vänligt av dig, Molly", sade Sirius med ett tacksamt leende.

"Jag ville bara det bästa för honom", sade Mrs Weasley med ett varmt leende och ingen hörde den brutna viskningen från Freds läppar.

"Tydligen vill du inte det bästa för oss, för du låter oss inte följa våra drömmar", den enda som hörde honom var George som flyttade sig närmare sin tvilling medan de fortsatte att lida i tystnad som de gjort så många gånger tidigare.

**Du kanske inte f****å****r n****å****n tid ****ö****ver efter v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapsfinalen. F****ö****rra g****å****ngen varade den i fem dagar.****"**

"Jag hoppas att den varar så länge nästa gång", sade Harry ivrigt och flera stycken runt om i salen nickade instämmande.

"Det är officiellt, du är i sista stadiet när det kommer till Quidditch. Du är i Wood-stadiet", suckar Lee tungt.

**"****Wow, det hoppas jag att den g****ö****r den h****ä****r g****å****ngen ocks****å****!****" ****sa Harry entusiastiskt.**

"Du har definitivt spenderat för mycket tid med Wood", sade Dean och skakade på huvudet. "Hela nästa månad ska du spendera din tid i mitt sällskap och jag ska lära dig allt jag kan om fotboll."

"Du skulle inte våga Thomas", väste Oliver. "Du ska inte försöka vända honom mot ljuset. Du kan inte få honom att gå över till mörkrets sida. Han tillhör team Quidditch."

"Ledsen Dean, men jag tror jag faktiskt föredrar quidditch, det är mer befriande", sade Harry ursäktande och ignorerade Olivers ord.

"Det är inte för sent ännu. En dag ska jag lyckas vända Woods stjärna emot honom", sade Dean med ett ondskefullt leende.

**"****Ja, det g****ö****r i varje fall inte jag****"****, sa Percy skenheligt. ****"****Jag ryser vid tanken p****å ****hur min korg f****ö****r inkommande post skulle se ut om jag var borta fr****å****n arbetet i hela fem dagar.****"**

"Det är sant. Det är en mardröm att återvända till jobbet om man varit ledig i mer än en dag ens", sade Kingsley med en grimas.

**"****Javisst, n****å****n kunde ju komma p****å ****id****é****n att stoppa ner drakg****ö****dsel i den igen, va, Percy?****" ****sa Fred.**

"Stoppa ner drakgödsel igen?" frågade Tracy roat.

"Det var en roande händelse", sade Charlie.

**"****Det var ett prov p****å ****g****ö****dningsmedel fr****å****n Norge!****" ****sa Percy, som hade blivit mycket r****ö****d i ansiktet. ****"****Det var ingenting _personligt_.****"**

"Jag får känslan av att det var personligt", sade Tracy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var det", sade Percy med en suck.

**"****Jo, det var det****"****, viskade Fred till Harry d****å ****de reste sig fr****å****n bordet. ****"****Det var n****ä****mligen vi som skickade den.****"**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt igen.

"Jag älskar alla idéer ni får och utför", sade Sirius.

"Så du verkar väldigt lugn för någon som fått veta att dina bröder skickade drakgödsel till dig", sade Leanne och såg förvånat på Percy.

"Jag har vetat det hela tiden", sade Percy och himlade med sina ögon. "Och jag har redan fått min hämnd."

"Verkligen vad gjorde du?" frågade Bill ivrigt.

"Jag lade det i Fred och Georges soppor", sade Percy med en axelryckning och alla stirrade misstroget på honom innan de brast ner i skratt.

"Um, du råkar inte minns vilken soppa det var den dagen?"

"Sparrissoppa, hurså?" frågade Percy en aning förvirrat medan han såg på sin enda syster som börjat gapskratta.

"Fred och George åt det aldrig… de bytte skålar… Charlie… Bill", flämtade Ginny ut. "Matförgiftning…"

"Du menar att det var ditt fel att vi praktiskt taget spydde upp våra inälvor", sade Bill rasande och blängde på Percy som själv börjat skratta.

"Se det som betalning för alla gånger ni gjort allt för att irritera mig", kacklade han.

"Jag ska aldrig mer äta mat hemma utan att tvinga någon annan från att smaka på det först", stönade Charlie medan han försökte blockera allt skratt som ekade runt om honom vid nyheten på att de två äldsta Weasleybröderna av misstag ätit drakgödsel. Ingen tänkte på att varken Fred eller George anslöt sig till skrattet, att de bara satt tysta i sina platser.

* * *

AN: Jag hoppas att ni gillade kapitlet, jag gillade vissa delar mer än andra. Det är en fantastiskt kapitel men det händer inte så mycket i det så att komma på underhållande konversationer var lite av en utmaning. Men de goda nyheterna är att nästa kapitel redan är påbörjat och det borde dyka upp någon gång i maj/början av juni

Just ja innan jag glömmer. När det kommer till Fred och George så lät jag dem vara så dystra det här kapitlet för jag vill framhäva att de inte har det enkelt. Jag menar det måste vara väldigt jobbigt att veta att deras mamma inte stöttar eller tror på dem och sedan höra att hon undrar vad hon gjort för fel med dem… det skulle såra vem som helst. Men oroa er inte, de kommer snart vara tillbaka till att vara sin charmiga vanliga jag.

Här kan ni se hur populära alla val är

Aberforth Dumbledore 3  
Alice &amp; Frank Longbottom 3  
Ariana Dumbledore 3  
Augusta Longbottom 1  
Bellatrix 1  
Dobby 2  
Dursley 8  
Cedric 5  
Cedrics föräldrar 2  
Firenze 1  
Fleur 5  
Grundarna 1  
Harrys barn 1  
Hermiones föräldrar 4  
Krum 4  
Merope Gaunt 1  
Mr Patil 1  
Mugglar-lärare från HP skola 3  
Mugglarelever 1  
Någon från framtiden 3  
Ollivander 1  
Pandora Lovegood 1  
Piers Polkins 1  
Regulus Black 6  
Rita Skeeter 2  
Ted &amp; Andromeda Tonks 5  
Teddy 2  
Unga Peter Pettigrew 1  
Voldemort 3


	6. Flyttnyckeln

**Loopin****'** **Lunan95**: Tack så mycket, och jag älskar presenten :D  
Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, speciellt om det var ett kapitel som du älskar och verkligen har sett fram emot. Jag blir så glad av att höra att du gillade kommentarerna, samt gillar Sirius ännu mer nu, han är trots allt en av mina favoriter. Jag ska ta och läsa din fanfic om Elyon så fort som möjligt… äh strunt samma, jag tar mig tid och gör det så fort jag skrivit klart svaret till din review. Och det gör inget att du inte lämnade en review förrän nu, du kan inte rå för för att din dator krånglade, men tack för att du tog dig tid och skrev en review :)

**Aveline**: Tjena mors Aveline, och jag är säker på att Tonks är okej med att du lånar hennes uttryck.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och du var inte den enda som tyckte synd om Fred och George. Som du sade vill de bara uppfylla sina drömmar. Jag var inte så jätteförtjust i att skriva om när de är så sorgsna och deprimerade, jag föredrar när de är glada.  
Jo det skulle vara intressant om Muriel dök upp och förolämpade alla. Jag gillar din bild och jag är väldigt frestad att med henne nu. En sak är säker och det är att jag skriver ner det så att jag har det som ett förslag på vem som ska komma och vad som ska hända. Jag måste säga att se Harry skrika på Muriel efter hon förolämpat familjen Weasley, vilket är bland det värsta man kan göra framför Harry, skulle vara väldigt intressant och roligt. När det gäller familjen Weasley samtal om deras "andra" syster så hade jag inte tänkt nämna det någon mer gång om jag ska vara ärlig, men jag kanske får tänka över det. Så får vi se vad som händer. Men jag är glad att du gillade den scenen.  
Jag tror att oavsett vad Harry och hans vänner gör så slutar det med att spåra ut, det skrämmer mig egentligen för jag kan se dem leka förstenad i uppehållsrummet och några minuter senare springer de runt och kastar Petrificus Totalus på alla de ser, oavsett om det är växter, djur, elever eller professorer. Hm… jag tror faktiskt inte att Hermione Granger är en nivå inom quidditch. Jag menar hon går ju och tittar på det frivilligt och verkar ändå ha kul när hon tittar på det. Mer som Vernon Dursley nivån är motsatsen till Oliver Wood nivån.  
Yay. Du råkar inte veta vilken position Carro vill ha, vilken position vill du ens ha förresten? Vi kan fixa de positionerna först och främst så vet vi vilka positioner vi ska söka folk till.  
Jag är själv urusel på att gissa saker så det var nog bra du berätta. Haha, bannlysta från skolområdet. jag visste inte ens att det var möjligt :D Men vad kul att du lyckades få en ny vän. Det är alltid roligt när något sådant händer. Men vad tråkigt att ta vattenprovet. Jag hatar att göra sånt.  
Haha, vad kul ni verkade ha trots "omständigheterna". Du och Carro låter precis som mig och Hanna, och den nya flickan som kom fram är eran version av våran Elmedina. Det är som om man har hittat en förlorad syster när man upptäcker att man har samma galna humor. Är inte det var skolutflykter är till för? Att larva sig? Men jag är väldigt glad att du hade så roligt Hahaha, vad kul att ni lyckades irritera en hel buss så mycket att någon skrek håll käften! Har jag någonsin berättat om bussresan min klass gjorde för ett tag sen? Inte (om jag har kan du ignorera det här). Okej, så SA14 (min klass) och NA14 (annan klass) åkte till Stockholm tillsammans på en studieutflykt. Kort sagt så hatar NA14 oss nu. Men du har rätt det är det gamla ljuva livet. Jag kan förstå att ni inte kunde sluta skratta efter det… okej, okej. Sluta be, jag ska berätta varför de hatar oss :D Det är ganska enkelt vi, klassen, spenderade hela vägen från Stockholm till Finspång, en resa som tog över två timmar, med att sjunga högt, på arabiska. Jag skämtar inte. Hela min klass kan sjunga arabiska låtar från ett band från Irak som var populärt på typ 80-talet utantill. Efter det börja vi intervjua varandra genom mikrofonen längst fram, en av killarna ledde allsången med den också, dra dåliga vitsar och skämt, dansa och sparka boll genom gången. Vi hade jättekul och vi fick med oss lärarna, de sjöng till och med karaoke själva. "Baby, one more time" av Britney Spears. Det förvåna mig att lärarna och busschaffören godkände vårt beteende och inte sade till oss, under tiden så såg NA14 på oss som om vi var helt dumma i huvudet och blängde på oss. Tyckte nästan synd om de som försökte sova, men vi hade alldeles för kul för tycka det egentligen. Jag tror att min berättelse blev längre än din, hoppas att det inte gör något.  
Ha det bra Aveline, vi hörs någon gång.  
-Lea

**HermioneLupin**: Jo, att ta med familjen Dursley kan bli en aning riskabelt för dem, men jag är nog redo att ta den chansen. Visst det kommer vara svårt att hålla balansen mellan dem och de magiska personerna, men jag har aldrig backat ner från en utmaning innan, så varför börja nu? Men jag är glad att du gillar min beskrivning av Fred och George. Får jag fråga vad för slags fanfic du har tänkt dig, är det en där de läser böckerna/ser filmerna eller är det något helt annat. Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag kan ge för tips för att sparka igång fantasin och få inspiration. Se på filmer, läs fanfics, lyssna på låtar. Vad som helst kan egentligen ge inspiration, en liten konversation med vänner som exempel. Om du letar efter att skriva en one-shot så kan tumblr vara till hjälp, eller så söker du bara på google på Harry Potter meme och kolla på bilder eller något sådant. Annars kan jag rekommendera att du kollar in sidan Common Room på fb och går in på bilder, album och klickar på albumet "Harry Potter pictures that makes you giggle"… det kan ge en hel inspiration. Lycka till.  
Men tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillar det jag skriver.

**Thalia**: Jag är glad att du gillar tanken på hur James och Lily skulle reagera när de får veta vad Harry går igenom under sina straffkommenderingar. Umbridge får nog ta att se upp, för vi vet alla att Lilys humör är skrämmande, men jag är intresserad av James. Han verkar vara så lugn och så så jag kan knappt föreställa mig hur arg och skrämmande han skulle vara om han blev förbannad.  
Vad kul att du hade en bra födelsedag och tårta är alltid bra ;). Så du rider. Vad kul, jag ville alltid rida när jag var liten, men jag fick aldrig eftersom det är dyrt och för att mamma är allergisk, men jag fick chansen att rida hemma hos en kompis ibland. Men jag antar man lär sig något nytt varje dag för jag har aldrig sett dig som en person som rider, jag vet inte riktigt hur jag har föreställt mig men jag vet att ridning inte var inblandad. Men nu när jag vet att du rider så kan jag se dig göra det. Men jag hoppas att du kan samla ihop resten av ridutrustningen.  
Det var så lite, jag är bara glad att min present dög, kan inte direkt ge något bättre till dig tyvärr.  
Mumien är en fantastiskt film, dock så fick jag mardrömmar ett tag efter första gången jag såg filmen. Jag var övertygad om att mumien skulle dyka upp i mitt sovrum och döda mig. Men jag gillar bilden som du fick upp i ditt huvud. Hm… Harry Potter är nog den bästa filmserie jag har sett, men jag är inte helt hundra. Jag var inte alltför förtjust i sjätte och sjunde filmen. De var bra men jag tror att de kan ha varit bättre, speciellt den sjätte filmen. Jag var så irriterad när jag satt i biosalongen och insåg att de inte tog med kampen på Hogwarts som är med i boken. Men ifall det finns någon filmserie som skulle kunna slå Harry Potter måste jag nog säga Sagan om ringen, bara de tre första inte Hobbit. De är så fantastiska och jag älskar att se dem. Men jag är inte säker på om de verkligen är bättre än HP… det varierar nog på vilket humör jag är på. Kan jag sätta dem på delad första plats?  
Ah, du menade i boken. Jag trodde att du menade att jag hade skrivit det, vilket förvirra mig för jag kunde inte riktigt minnas det så jag satt i evigheter och leta igenom olika kapitel för att försöka hitta det utan att lyckas. Men nu fattar jag att du mena i boken och jag tror att du har rätt i vilket kapitel som det är i. Det kommer definitivt bli intressant att skriva om och Lily kommer definitivt vara förskräckt och James en aning sorgsen.  
Jag hade bara tur när det gällde den idéen om jag ska vara ärlig, det jag höll på med var att jämföra likheter i HP och Sagan om ringen, och på något sätt så ledde det till min egna idé. I vanliga fall så kommer även mina idéer lite när som helst, och visst är det en mardröm att försöka memorera konversationer när man inte har möjlighet att skriva ner det. Jag måste upprepa samma konversation i mitt huvud om och om igen, men fördelen är att jag tillslut kan komma ihåg det månader senare även om jag inte tänkt på det ett tag.  
Jag får de flesta av mina idéer när jag ska sova, när jag står i duschen eller när jag cyklar till skolan. Kanske för att jag måste tänka på något tills jag somnar och att jag blir så uttråkad vid de andra två tillfällena, däremot så kan jag inte vakna upp och ha saker så som din profetia, vilket låter väldigt intressant för den delen.  
Ha det bra nu  
MVH Lea

**Luxa**: Yay en till review. Jag tycker också synd om Fred och George, så förhoppningvis så kommer Mrs Weasley inse hur fantastiska de är på vad de gör. Jag ber om ursäkt dock för att det inte var lika roligt utan deras kommentarer, men jag ville verkligen utforska den delen av deras känslor.  
Jag kan tänka vidare på ifall jag ska ta med en scen då de har en elevhemsturnering i bordskrockning med Lee som kommentator. Jag skriver ner det åtminstone.  
Hm… jag fortsätter med det och i fall du i värsta fall skulle dö så får du komma tillbaka som en zombie, eller en inferius.  
Vad kul att Percy är en av dina favoritkaraktärer, han känns som en så oväntad och ovanlig karaktär att ha bland sina favoriter. Och det är du som är bäst  
/Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jo, förr eller senare kommer Fred och George prata med Mrs Weasley om hur de känner, jag råkade slinka in min egna erfarenheter när det kommer till att hålla inne sina känslor. Det är uppenbarligen inte bra, men jag känner att det är något som behövs dras upp. För alla kan inte alltid vara glada hela tiden. Tyvärr är det så att Mrs Weasley inte riktigt stöttar sina barns drömmar, men jag kan se hennes sida av det också. Och hon kommer berätta det senare för dem och förhoppningsvis så löser sig situationen och att detta inte innebär att hon slutar vara en fantastisk mamma.  
Tack så mycket för stödet och för att du lämnade en review. Ha det bra

**Gryffindor01**: Fråga oss inga frågor och vi säger inga lögner (kände för att slänga in ett nytt citat)  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Sirius är också en av mina favoritkaraktärer, han är rolig, vis, omtänksam, snygg (i mitt huvud i alla fall). Med andra ord är han i princip den perfekta killen, men jag är glad att jag kan göra världen en aning större.  
Tack och lov att du gilla att tvillingarna var dystra, alltså inte att de var dystra men att du gilla att jag visade en ny sida av dem. Du kommer märka redan i det här kapitlet att de återvänder till sitt vanliga beteende, men mycket av det är skådespeleri. När det gäller listan på personer så har jag planerat att ta med flera stycken av dem, jag tänker inte avslöja när dock. Jo, det faktum att Harry kommer förlora sina föräldrar igen efter de dykt upp är det som bromsar mig mest i mina planer att ta med dem, men de kommer dyka upp någon gång. Hedersord. Jasmine är jag dock inte så säkert, jag funderar på att låta någon åka till Gringrotts och hämta hennes porträtt så de kan prata med henne, men eftersom det finns i Sirius valv och han ännu inte har deklarerats som fri och oskyldig så kan han inte hämta det än, men jag ska försöka hitta en lösning på det. Men du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blir att höra att du gillar henne. Hon är ju trots allt en OC och jag var osäker på ifall ni skulle acceptera henne eller inte.  
Personligen så hoppas jag att du kommer lägga upp din fanfic när den äcklar oavsett hur lång tid det tar innan det händer. Jag vet vad fanfiction är och jag kallar det fortfarande för berättelser, för det är vad det är. Vi lånar bara lite material från andra personer. Så lycka till med skrivandet själv.  
Give her hell from us, Peeves

**Ericus**: Det var så lite, jag är bara glad att du gillade kapitlet. Tyvärr så kommer det nu bli ett uppehåll i uppdateringarna och förklaringen finns längre ner, men efter det hoppas jag att jag ska få ut kapitel snabbt igen. Så jag hoppas att din lycka håller i sig under den långa väntetiden.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Jag tyckte själv väldigt synd om Fred och George, men jag är glad att du finner deras kommentarer i vanliga fall roande, det är vad jag strävar efter. Tyvärr så kommer det dröja väldigt länge tills nästa kapitel :(

**Calaminaria**: Hej :D När det gäller att få ditt familjen Dursley på ett logiskt sätt så tror jag inte att det finns någon bra anledning till det, jag har haft flera tankar i huvudet, tvillingarna kidnappar dem, några åker till Privet Drive och fattar ett snabbt beslut om att de borde vara med på läsningen och för med dem tillbaka, någon från framtiden skickar dit dem. Enda problemet jag har är förtrollningen som är kastad över Hogwarts som gör att mugglare inte kan se Hogwarts, utan bara en ruin. Å andra sidan skulle nog Dumbledore kunna fixa det lilla problemet med tanke på att han kan använda spöktransferens inne på området trots att det ska vara omöjligt. Men som du säger så saknar min fic en hel del logik, även om jag försöker komma upp med en del logiska förklaringar till vissa saker så vet jag att jag missar en hel del. Men vi får se hur jag gör, de kommer troligtvis dyka upp på något sätt för jag vill se deras reaktioner.  
Åh, jag gillar din idé med Pettigrew i hörnet som en råtta. Det skulle vara väldigt intressant och skulle ge mig en del spelrum senare, han kan ju rapportera vissa saker till Voldemort och sådant. Det där är ett förslag som jag definitivt kommer tänka över.  
Yay skolan älskar det, eller brukade åtminstone, nu vill jag bara ha lov. Jag vet att det verkar lite otroligt att ingen ifrågasätter ifall det som står i böckerna är sant och jag kan verkligen se din synpunkt, och det är något som jag kommer försöka utforska ju längre in i serien jag kommer. Just nu så ifrågasätter de inte ifall det är sanningen därför att det har hänt, de var själva på skolan när de här händelserna ägde rum och de saker som hände i Harrys första, andra och tredje år uttalade sig aldrig Ministeriet om, så Harrys version är den enda versionen de har till de åren och de åren var de lite mer välinformerade så de kan se att det passar in i. Men jag tror att de kommer börja tvivla mer på böckerna nu i fjärde boken, speciellt när de ser att Harry fuskade under turneringen (accepterade hjälp från Hagrid, Hermione, Ron och Dobby. Att Monsterögat hjälpte honom osv när de skulle klara sig själva). Jag kan garantera att Umbridge inte kommer sitta tyst medan de läser om Voldemorts återuppståndelse och även efter de läst om det så kommer tvivlet att fortsätta, därför som du säger så har Harry ett rykte om att vara instabilt medan Ministeriet är kraftfullt och där för att upprätthålla ordningen. Utöver det så kommer de efter läsningen, som jag tänkt mig hittills, är klar ha en hel del förhör och rättegångar för att få fram den absoluta sanningen. Så ja, hittills har alla trott blint på böckerna men nu har de börjat läsa den fjärde boken där Ministeriets och Harrys version går åt två olika håll och det kommer dela upp allas åsikter om vem som talar sanning. Jag hoppas att du förstår hur jag tänker. Om inte får jag väl försöka att förklara på något annat sätt, men tvivlet för böckerna kommer att påbörjas i den här boken. Troligtvis inom några få kapitel.  
Grattis på födelsedagen, jag ska göra mitt bästa för att få klart kapitlet i tid till din födelsedag, just nu är det den 19 maj men jag har förhoppningar om att jag kommer hinna skriva klart kapitlet så jag kan lägga upp det på din födelsedag.  
Jag går på samhällsvetenskapsprogrammet, och nästa år kommer jag gå beteendevetenskap eftersom jag valde den riktningen istället för att läsa mer politik. Vilken linje går du själv?  
PS: oroa dig inte över längden, jag fann det väldigt intressant och dina ord gav mig en del tankeställare, så tack för det :D  
Lea

* * *

AN: Jag vill tillägna det här kapitlet till Calaminaria som fyllde år den 26 maj, ledsen för att jag inte fick upp kapitlet i tid. Men jag hoppas att du fick en underbar födelsedag och att du fick allting du önskade och behandlades som en drottning. Det här kapitlet är för dig och jag hoppas att du gillar det

* * *

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad ni andra säger eller tycker, men jag vill läsa det här kapitlet", sade Justin och plockade snabbt upp boken.

"Är du säker?" frågade Astoria. "För annars kan jag läsa…"

"Har inte du redan läst två kapitel?" frågade Justin medan han höll boken närmare mot sitt bröst.

"Och? Jag gillar att läsa ur boken", sade Astoria med en axelryckning.

"Glöm det, det är min tur nu", sade Justin bestämt innan han läste ut titeln på kapitlet.

**Flyttnyckeln**

"Din första resa med flyttnyckel", sade Sirius och lät nästan stolt.

"Och definitivt inte den sista", tillade Harry.

"Är det bara jag eller introducerar varje bok ett nytt sätt för dig att färdas i våran värld?" frågar Padama.

"Det stämmer, första boken var Hogwarts expressen, andra boken var flampulver och den flygande bilen, tredje boken var Nattbusen och fjärde boken flyttnyckel. Vilket nytt sätt har du lärt dig att färdas med det här året?" frågade Parvati flinandes.

"Åh han har lärt sig att flyga genom luften utan en kvast", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Så han lär sig att flyga utan några hjälpmedel?" frågade Dennis nyfiket.

"Nej, han kommer flyga runt på en osynlig åsna", sköt Ron tillbaka och sarkasmen droppade praktiskt taget i hans röst.

**Harry k****ä****nde det som om han just hade lagt sig att sova i Rons rum n****ä****r han v****ä****cktes av Mrs Weasley.**

"Det är alltid så när man ska upp tidigt", sade Neville med en suck.

"Hur tidigt var det?" frågade Narcissa.

"För tidigt", stönade tvillingarna, Ron, Ginny, Harry och Hermione till svar. Och flera stycken såg överraskat på tvillingarna när de hörde dem prata, de hade nästan blivit vana vid att de hade varit knäpptysta, och de undrade alla varför de varit så tysta under större delen av det förra kapitlet.

**"****Det ****ä****r dags f****ö****r er att ge er i v****ä****g, lille v****ä****n****"****, viskade hon och gick ****ö****ver till Ron f****ö****r att v****ä****cka honom. Harry famlade efter sina glas****ö****gon, tog p****å ****sig dem och satte sig upp. Det var fortfarande m****ö****rkt utanf****ö****r.**

"Tänk positivt, du är påväg till en jättestor quidditch match!" sade Oliver ivrigt.

"Åh jag var väldigt spänd inför det, men jag var inte ens på platsen. Jag var trött, det var mörkt och jag ville bara sova mer", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

**Ron mumlade n****å****gonting otydligt n****ä****r hans mamma v****ä****ckte honom. Vid foten av sin madrass s****å****g Harry tv****å ****stora, rufsiga skepnader dyka upp i ett varr av hoptrasslade s****ä****ngkl****ä****der.**

"Åh kolla, det är vi", sade Fred.

"Är ni okej?" frågade Ginny oroligt.

"Självklart vi mår toppen. Kunde inte må bättre i själva verket", sade George med ett leende som inte riktigt nådde hans ögon.

**"****Ere redan dags?****" ****fr****å****gade Fred omt****ö****cknat.**

"Nej, mamma väckte oss bara så tidigt för att göra våra liv så jobbiga som möjligt", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Jag visste det", flämtade Fred medan han höll sig för bröstet, det var dags att agera som sitt vanliga jag och ignorera smärtan orden framkallat.

**De kl****ä****dde sig under tystnad, alldeles f****ö****r s****ö****mniga f****ö****r att prata. **

"Jag har aldrig förstått hur man kan vara trött på morgonen", sade Luna drömman"de och alla stirrade på henne som om hon nyss hade sagt att Quidditch hade blivit inställt de närmaste tre åren.

"Urgh jag hatar morgnar, och jag hatar morgonmänniskor", sade Alisa.

"Du gillar inte människor alls generellt sätt", skrek Angelina tvärs över salen med ett skratt.

"Människor irriterar mig, jag kan inte hjälpa det", skrattade Alisa.

**Alla fyra g****ä****spade ideligen och str****ä****ckte p****å ****sig n****ä****r de en liten stund senare gick ner i k****ö****ket.**

"Det förvånade mig att vi inte ramlade ner för trapporna", sade George flinandes.

"Kommer du ihåg när det hände när vi var mindre…"

"Ni ramlade ner för trappan därför ni fick den geniala idén att sätta er i en koffert och åka nerför trappan", sade Mr Weasley med ett ömt leende.

**Mrs Weasley stod och r****ö****rde i en stor gryta p****å ****spisen, medan Mr Weasley satt vid bordet och gick igenom en tjock bunt biljetter av pergament.**

"Biljetterna och intyget för att vi hyrt en campingplats", sade Mr Weasley förklarande.

**Han s****å****g upp n****ä****r pojkarna kom in och bredde ut armarna, s****å ****att de tydligt kunde se hans kl****ä****dsel. Han var if****ö****rd n****å****got som s****å****g ut som en golftr****ö****ja och ett par slitna jeans, som var lite f****ö****r stora fr honom och d****ä****rf****ö****r h****ö****lls uppe av ett tjockt l****ä****derb****ä****lte.**

"Det är en väldigt bra outfit skapad av en renblodig", sade Colin och Mr Weasley log mot sin dotters vän.

**"****Vad tycker ni?****" ****fr****å****gade han nerv****ö****st. ****"****Vi ska resa inkognito. Ser jag ut som en mugglare, Harry?****" **

**"****Javisst****"****, sa Harry och log. ****"****Det ser alldeles riktigt ut.****"**

"Jag har aldrig förstått mugglarkläder", sade Tracy med en grimas.

"Det är samma sak för mugglare med. De förstår inte varför någon skulle ha på sig klädnader och mantlar som vi har", påpekade Colin.

**"****Var ****ä****r Bill och Charlie och Per-Per-Percy?****" ****fr****å****gade George, som f****ö****rs****ö****kte kv****ä****va en v****ä****ldig g****ä****spning utan att lyckas.**

"Jag var, är inte van vid att gå upp så tidigt", sade George.

"Ingen är det", påpekar Fred och George smäller till sin tvilling på armen, glad att de alltid har varandra

**"****Det ****ä****r ju meningen att de ska ta sig dit med hj****ä****lp av sp****ö****ktransferens****"****, sa Mrs Weasley.**

**Hon lyfte ****ö****ver den stora grytan p****å ****bordet och b****ö****rjade sleva upp gr****ö****t i sk****å****larna. ****"****D****ä****rf****ö****r kan de gott sova lite l****ä****ngre.****"**

"Vi hade alla kunnat använda spöktransferens", muttrade Fred. "Bill kunde ta mig och George, Charlie Ginny, Percy Ron och pappa kunde ha tagit Harry och Hermione."

**Harry visste att det var mycket sv****å****rt att anv****ä****nda sig av sp****ö****ktransferens - det innebar att man f****ö****rflyttade sig ljudl****ö****st och osynligt som ett solka och att man kunde f****ö****rsvinna fr****å****n ett st****ä****lle f****ö****r att n****ä****stan omedelbart dyka upp p****å ****ett annat.**

"Men det låter ju", sade Randall förvirrat.

"Bara de mest kraftfulla personerna kan förflytta sig utan att skapa något ljud", förklarade Fudge.

"Å som Dumbledore, stod det inte något om att han gjorde det ljudlöst i första boken", sade Fay och log oskyldigt mot ministern.

**"****S****å ****de ligger fortfarande och snarkar?****" ****sa Fred surt och drog till sig sin gr****ö****tsk****å****l. ****"****Varf****ö****r kan inte vi ocks****å ****f****å ****anv****ä****nda transferens?****"**

"Är inte du renblodig. Du borde veta svaret till det", sade Daphne misstroget.

"Jag upprepar vad jag sade förut, de hade kunnat gjort det med oss", sade Fred bestämt.

**"****D****ä****rf****ö****r att ni inte ****ä****r myndiga och inte har avlagt provet****"****, sn****ä****ste Mrs Weasley. ****"****Men var h****å****ller de d****ä****r flickorna hus nu d****å****?****" **

"Helvetet?" föreslog Ron.

"Planerar att ta över världen?" sade Harry med en nickning.

"Torterar någon stackare igen?" sade Ron och ignorerade de irriterade blickarna från Hermione och Ginny

"Nej nu har jag det", sade Harry med ett retsamt leende. "I helvetet planerandes att ta över världen medan de torterar någon till ACDC."

"Ursäkta mig, men torterar?" frågar Umbridge med en liten host.

"Oja, de älskar att tortera oss. Gör det värdig ofta. Ärren som vi har", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh lägg av Ronald, det är knappast tortyr och om du och Harry inte håller snattran så ökar vi dosen nästa gång", fräste Hermione.

"Ledsen professor men vi kan inte säga något mer för rädsla av våra liv", sade Ron och Harry allvarligt, mycket medvetna om att Umbridge började se överlycklig ut, medan hon säkerligen planerade hur hon skulle få Hermione och Ginny relegerade.

"Jag är inte inblandad så jag kan berätta", sade Lavender fnittrandes.

"Inte inblandad! Du sitter vid sidan om och ger dem idéer", protester Ron högljutt och fler och fler runt om i salen börjar se oroliga ut.

"Det är en studieteknik som de har utvecklat. För varje fel svar så får Ginny ändra en del av deras utseende, ändra kläder, sminka dem och så. De måste sedan behålla sitt utseende för en viss tidslängd", sade Parvati skrattandes.

"Så det var därför som ni var iklädda i drag?" sade Terry skrattandes.

"Det fungerar, sen jag introducerade dem till det så har deras antal fel minskat för varje gång", sade Hermione belåtet.

**Hon skyndade ut ur k****ö****ket och de h****ö****rde henne g****å ****uppf****ö****r trappan.**

**"****M****å****ste man avl****ä****gga ett _prov_ f****ö****r att f****å ****lov att transferera sig?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry.**

"Tio galleoner på att Harry kommer att bryta mot lagen och transferera sig utan att ha avlagt provet", sade Lee flinandes.

"Kom igen, varför skulle jag göra det?" protesterar Harry klagandes.

"Varför skulle du inte? Jag menar du har redan hjälpt till med att befria en fånge, snott en hippogriff och enligt vissa dödat din lärare", sade Lee påpekandes.

"Åh kom igen. Det är långt ifrån…"

"Exakt!" sade Dean triumferande, han själv gillade Lees chansning väldigt mycket. "Jämfört med det andra så skulle det vara småpotatis. Lee har rätt, du kommer säkert göra det utan att ha avlagt provet."

"Jag är ingen kriminell person, så varför skulle jag göra det. Och det ni räknade upp var under särskilda omständigheter."

"Åh du kommer att hitta någon anledning jag är säker på det", sade Lee självsäkert.

**"****Det kan du lita p****å"****, sa Mr Weasley och stoppade omsorgsfullt ner biljetterna i bakfickan p****å ****jeansen. ****"****Avdelningen f****ö****r magisk transport blev tvungen att b****ö****tf****ä****lla ett personer h****ä****rom dagen, de hade transfererat sig utan tillst****å****nd.**

"Se, där har vi en anledning till varför jag inte skulle bryta mot lagen", sade Harry medan han himlade med ögonen.

"Du kan betala det", sade Neville påpekande med en axelryckning.

"Det är inte poängen!" stönar Harry. "Poängen är att Ministeriet redan tror att jag är en sinnessjuk, kriminell jäkel, jag behöver inte ge dem mer ammunition än vad de redan har."

"Nahe, du kommer göra det ändå", sade flera stycken samtidigt och Harry drog trött en hand nerför sitt ansikte.

**Sp****ö****ktransferens ****ä****r inte n****å****n l****ä****tt sak, och om det inte utf****ö****rs p****å ****r****ä****tt s****ä****tt, kan det leda till sv****å****ra komplikationer. Det h****ä****r paret jag talar om r****å****kade splitta sig.****"**

Alla som visste var det var skruvade sig obehagligt i sina platser vid tanken på att splittra sig.

**Alla runt borde utom Harry ryckte f****ö****rf****ä****rat till.**

**"Ö****h****… ****_splitta sig_****?****" ****sa han fr****å****gande.**

"Väldigt bra fråga? Är det…"

"Det är precis som det låter som det är", sade Susan till pojken som frågat.

**"****De l****ä****mnade kvar halva delen av sig sj****ä****lva****"****, sa Mr Weasley och ****ö****ste skedvis med sirap ****ö****ver gr****ö****ten. ****"****S****å ****d****ä****rf****ö****r satt de naturligtvis fast.**

"De dör inte va?" frågade en mugglarfödd nervöst.

"Nej då, vi kan enkelt sätta ihop dem igen", sade madam Bones lugnande med ett vänligt leende.

"Tack och lov", suckade flickan lättat.

**De kunde varken komma fram eller tillbaka, utan m****å****ste v****ä****nta till Magiska olyckshj****ä****lpspatrullen kom och ordnade det ****å****t dem. Det innebar en hel del extra pappersarbete, kan jag tala om f****ö****r er, inte minst f****ö****r en massa mugglare som lade m****ä****rkte till kroppsdelarna som det olycksaliga paret inte fick med sig****…"**

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig mugglarnas ansikten", sade Seamus med ett skratt.

"Vad jag gillar är det faktum att man är mer oroad över pappersarbetet än det faktum att människor splittrade sig", sade Dennis med en fnysning.

"Det låter som de flesta regeringar ärligt talat, oroar sig inte över folket utan mer om pappersarbete."

**Harry kunde pl****ö****tsligt se det framf****ö****r sig: ett par ben och ett ****ö****ga, som l****å****g efterl****ä****mnat p****å ****Privet Drives trottoar.**

"Jag måste medge att hans fantasi ibland förvånar mig", sade Burbage. "De flesta skulle inte ha försökt att föreställa sig det."

"Han verkar väldigt lugn med tanken på det, de flesta blir skräckslagna vid tanken på det", sade Vector med rynkad panna.

"Kanske är det för att han själv inte har haft ett enkel liv. Vi vet alla vad tecknen i boken pekar på", sade Flitwick mjukt och han utbytte en meningsfull blick med sina kollegor.

**"****Blev de hela igen?****" ****fr****å****gade han f****ö****rskr****ä****ckt.**

"Han blev åtminstone en aning förskräckt", mumlade Vector till Babbling.

"Bara över tanken på ifall de inte blev hela är inte, tanken på att de blev skadad verkade inte skrämma honom så mycket", sade Snape, och förvånade många när han valde att blanda sig in i konversationen.

**"****Javisst****"****, sa Mr Weasley i saklig ton. ****"****Men de fick betala rej****ä****la b****ö****ter och jag tvivlar p****å ****att att de f****ö****rs****ö****ker g****ö****ra om det i f****ö****rsta taget. Man ska inte h****å****lla p****å ****och joxa med sp****ö****ktransferens. Det finns m****å****nga vuxna trollkarlar som inte bryr sig om att pr****ö****va det. De f****ö****redrar kvastar. Det g****å****r l****å****ngsammare, men ****ä****r desto s****ä****krare.****"**

"Det är sant, men det är även roligare", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Jag håller definitivt med där", sade Harry flinandes.

"Du håller med honom i princip allting så fort det kommer till Quidditch", sade Angelina med ett flin.

"Så du menar att du hellre skulle använda spöktransferens än att flyga på en kvast?" frågade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vet du ens hur spöktransferens känns?" frågade Alicia nyfiket.

"Näpp, men jag tvivlar att det känns lika bra som att flyga runt på en kvast", sade Harry flinandes.

"Amen till det", sade George snabbt.

**"****Men kan b****å****de Bill, Charlie och Percy klara det?****"**

**"****Charlie blev tvungen att g****å ****upp i provet tv****å ****g****å****nger****"****, sa Fred med ett grin. ****"****Han blev underk****ä****nd f****ö****rsta g****å****ngen,**

Flera stycken såg förvånat på Charlie när de hörde det, att han hade blivit underkänd var inget som de hade räknat med. Trots allt verkade han vara en väldigt duktig och kompetent trollkarl.

**f****ö****r han d****ö****k upp ****å****tta kilometer s****ö****der om platsen han egentligen skulle till****…**

"Jag tror du missade det där med att fokusera på målet", sade Bill en aning självbelåtet.

"Åh håll truten William", stönade Charlie.

**rakt ovanp****å ****en s****ö****t gammal dam som var ute och handlade, kommer ni ih****å****g det?****"**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde det, alla föreställde sig scenen i sina huvuden.

"Du landade på en gammal dam?" frågade Oliver skrattandes.

"Hur reagerade hon?" frågade Susan ivrigt.

"Var hon arg?" frågade Terry nyfiket.

"Hur förklarade du det?" sade Luna och lutade huvudet medan hon stirrade på honom med stora ögon.

"Jag fick aldrig chansen att förklara", sade Charlie en aning motvilligt.

"Vadå, sprang du bara därifrån."

"Så småningom så gjorde han det", sade Ginny med ett retsamt leende.

"Okej, ni måste berätta exakt vad som hände nu", sade Fay och lutade sig intresserat framåt.

"Det är inget speciellt. Seriöst. Jag gjorde bara ett misstag", sade Charlie en aning nervöst.

"Antingen så berättar du eller så berättar vi, hur vill du helst ha det?" frågar Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn och Charlie suckar uppgivet.

"Okej. Så som ni uppenbarligen vet så råkade jag dyka upp åtta kilometer söder om platsen jag skulle till… föreställ er bara min förvåning när jag landar på den här tanten med silverhår, en brun lång kampa och en käpp i ena handen och en stor påse fylld med matvaror i de andra…"

"Din förvåning! Tänk dig mugglarens förvåning!" sade Hermione med ett skratt.

"Onej, hon tog det ganska bra med tanke på omständigheterna", sade Ron flinandes.

"Så ja, jag landade på henne och fällde oss båda till marken, tack och lov så lade inte någon annan märke till när jag dök upp. Jag antar att alla andra bara trodde att vi sprang in i varandra", sade Charlie med en fnysning.

"Så hur reagerade hon?"

"Jag kommer till det lilla flicka", sade Charlie, en aning otålig över alla som avbröt honom hela tiden. "Hon reste sig praktiskt taget upp på direkten och pekade på mig med ett darrande finger och sade att hon kände till min hemlighet."

"Jäklar, du menar att du lyckades se till att en mugglare listade ut din hemlighet…", sade Alisa förskräckt.

"Du vet att du kan bli arresterad för det?" sade Fudge med ett höjt ögonbryn och när han såg alla skandalösa minner höll han upp en hand. "Men eftersom det hände för flera år sen så tänker jag anta att situationen löstes då och lämna det vid det."

Harry såg chockat på honom. "Kom igen, han förlåter dig för något sådant. Men jag som säger sanningen och berättar något seriöst blir hatad av honom och senare resten av landet…"

"För att vara rättvis så kan hon ha haft ett som är en häxa eller trollkarl", sade Padama.

"I alla fall", sade Charlie högt. "Jag trodde ni vill höra min berättelse. Men ni har fel när ni säger att hon listade ut att jag är en trollkarl…"

"Du menar att hon inte listade ut vad du var. Men varför…", sade Hannah förvirrat.

"Varför hon skrek att hon visste min hemlighet… jag kommer till det strax", suckar Charlie. "Jag försökte bortförklara det med att säga att det inte var som det såg ut, uppenbarligen så trodde jag att hon förstått att jag var en trollkarl och jag hade panik…"

"Jag tror att vem som helst skulle ha panik i den situationen", sade Ginny skrattandes.

"Men hon avbröt mig och stötte ett finger i bröstet på mig. Skrek att jag inte kunde lura henne, att hon kunde se mina sanna färger och att hon inte tänkte låta sig dödas av en…"

"Vänta dödas? Hon trodde du skulle döda henne!" flämtade Lavender intresserat.

"För att vara rättvis så föll han i princip från himlen och landade ovanpå hennes huvud. Ifall det inte var mordförsök, vad skulle det annars vara?" frågar Terry och himlar med ögonen.

"För helvete, låt mig bara avsluta det!" skrek Charlie irriterat. "Hon skrek att hon inte tänkte låta sig dödas av en demon."

Som på en order så tappade nästan varje person i salen hakan när de hörde det.

"Ursäkta mig!"

"En demon?"

"Hon trodde seriöst att du var en demon!"

"Det här är guld värt."

Kommentarerna till nyheten om att den attackerade damen trodde Charlie var en demon kom från alla möjliga håll och Charlie nickade.

"Hon trodde att jag var en demon. Hur hon kom fram till den slutsatsen är jag inte riktigt säker och jag blev så chockad när hon sade att jag var en demon att jag frös. Hon tog tillfället i akt att slå mig med sin käpp."

"Okej, jag har ingen aning om den där tanten är. Men hon är officiellt min hjälte", sade Katie skrattandes med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna.

"Det bästa var att när Ministeriearbetarna väl lyckades lokalisera dem så anlände de till platsen för att se Charlie försöka springa iväg med tanten bakom sig skrikands om att hon skulle besegra honom, att Guds kärlek alltid segrar över Lucifer och hans demoner", sade Fred och hickade av skratt. "Det bästa var att Charlie tydligen var helt livrädd och att hon lyckades få in flera slag."

"Jag skulle kunna sälja min själ för att se det", sade Harry med ett snett leende, han andades tungt på grund av bristen av luft som han fått medan han skrattade.

"Harry, det där är ett hemsk skämt", stönar Hermione med en fnissning.

"Så hur slutade det hela?" frågade Lavender intresserat.

"De fick rädda mig, självklart blev de själva anklagade för att samarbeta med djävulen innan de kunde modifiera hennes minne. Pågrund av att jag avslöjad vår värld för henne, även om hon trodde det var något annat, så skickads ett brev hem till min familj och sen dess har aldrig mina syskon låtit mig glömma den händelsen."

"Hur skulle vi kunna låta dig glömma det? Det enda vi ångrar är att vi inte kunde se det med våra egna ögon", sade George flinandes.

**"****Ja, men han klarade det i alla fall andra g****å****ngen****"****, sa Mrs Weasley, som kom inmarscherande i k****ö****ket medan de andra fnissade h****ö****gt vid tanken p****å ****Charlies otur.**

"Jag önskar att ni hade berättat hela historien å", sade Harry flinandes.

"Det gör inte jag, vi hade missat att få höra den igen i så fall", sade Ginny skrattandes.

"Jag är ganska säker på att det är en berättelse som pappa kommer dra ifall Charlie någonsin gifter sig", sade Ron flinandes.

"Självklart. Bröllop är en perfekt chans att skämma ut sina barn inför hela sin släkt, vänner och partnerns sida av släkten och dens vänner", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende.

"I så fall är Fred och George helt körda. Tänk bara på allting som de har gjort", sade Charlie en aning triumferande.

"Ah, men de berättelserna är till för att skämma ut och göra narr om en, men problemet är att vi har inget att skämmas för. Vi är stolta över våra upptåg", sade Fred med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**"****Percy klarade provet f****ö****r bara tv****å ****veckor sen****"****, sa George. ****"****Han har transfererat sig nerf****ö****r trappan varenda morgon sen dess, bara f****ö****r att visa att han kan.****"**

"Och vad är det nu som ni gör?" frågar Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han irriterade oss och vi ville irritera honom", sade George.

"Problemet var bara att han inte var närvarande", tillade Fred med en rynkad panna.

**Det h****ö****rdes steg i hallen, och Hermione och Ginny kom in i k****ö****ket, bleka och s****ö****mndruckna.**

"Ni ser värre ut på morgonen än vad pojkarna gör", sade Lavender chockat innan hon ryggade undan från de irriterade blickarna som Hermione och Ginny gav henne.

"Och Hermione säger att jag inte har någon takt", sade Ron med ett skratt.

"Du har inte det", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen men hennes leende på läpparna visade att hon var skämtsam.

**"****Varf****ö****r m****å****ste vi stiga upp s****å ****tidigt?****" ****fr****å****gade Ginny och satte sig ner vid bordet medan hon gnuggade sig i ****ö****gonen.**

"För att de inte lyssnade på vårt förslag", sade George.

"För att de ville plåga oss", föreslog Fred samtidigt.

"För att vi inte skulle missa flyttnyckeln", påpekade Hermione.

"För att ingen av de myndiga tänkte", stönade Ron.

"Så vi kunde ha något att klaga över medan vi gick dit", sade Harry och log strålande mot Ginny.

"Okej, okej, jag fattar. Det fanns flera anledningar till det", sade Ginny skrattandes.

**"****F****ö****r att vi har en liten promenad framf****ö****r oss****"****, sa Mr Weasley**

"Och kolla, du fick ytterligare en anledning där", sade Percy retsamt.

"Nähe, det menar du inte Percy", sade Ginny med ytterligare ett skratt och himlar med ögonen.

**"****Promenad?****" ****sa Harry. ****"****Ska vi _g_****_å_**** till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen?****"**

"Jag hoppas inte det", sade Neville medan han försökte minnas vart det hade ägt rum.

"De tar en flyttnyckel", sade Luna lugnt.

"Åh, just ja", sade Neville och rubbade generat sin nacke.

**"****Nej, nej, det ****ä****r m****å****nga mil h****ä****rifr****å****n****"****, sa Mr Weasley och log. ****"****Vi beh****ö****ver inte g****å ****mer ****ä****n en kort bit. Det ****ä****r bara sv****å****rt f****ö****r ett s****å ****stort antal trollkarlar att samlas utan att det tilldrar sig muggarnas uppm****ä****rksamhet. Vi m****å****ste sj****ä****lvfallet f****ä****rdas mycket diskret, men vid en stor begivenhet som v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen i quidditch****…"**

"Jag är ledsen, men trollkarlar har lite av ett problem med att ta sig runt diskret", sade Hermione med ett ursäktande leende.

"Du kan inte förneka sanningen", sade Malfoy med en axelryckning och alla vände sig med gapande munnar mot honom. "Vad? Till och med jag kan erkänna att vi står ut bland mugglarna", snäste han.

"Aw, lilla Draco håller på att växa upp", kuttrade Fred.

"Bit mig", fräste Malfoy.

"Ledsen, jag har redan en flickvän", sade Fred flinandes och Malfoy suckar tungt.

**"****George!****" ****sa Mrs Weasley skarpt. Alla hoppade till.**

Något som alla i salen även gjorde när de hörde Justin skrika ut Georges namn och sedan fortsätta resten av meningen i en arg ton.

**"****Vad ****ä****r det?****" ****sa George i en oskyldig ton, som inte lurade n****å****gon.**

"Vi har varit runt er för länge för att gå på det", sade Bill.

"Det var värt ett försök", sade George med en axelryckning.

**"****Vad har du i fickan?****"**

McGonagall spände blicken i tvillingarna, hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Det var en automatiskt reaktion hon hade.

**"****Ingenting!****"**

"Bra försök George, men det kommer inte fungera på din mamma", sade Kingsley skrattandes.

"Varför inte. Hon kunde ha litat på mig", sade George bittert.

"Men du ljög mig rakt upp i ansiktet", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Det hade inte behövts om du inte hade blivit så arg och gett oss order som vi aldrig skulle följa", muttrade George och blängde på henne. Han vägrade att backa ner när det kom till det här ämnet.

**"****Ljug inte f****ö****r mig!****" ****Mrs Weasley riktade sin trollstav mot Georges ficka och sa _Accio_!****"**

"Du kunde bara ha bett dem snällt", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"De hade ett tidspressat schema att följa och jag visste att det skulle bli tjafs. Det var den snabbaste och enklaste lösningen", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck.

**Flera sm****å ****f****ä****rggranna f****ö****rem****å****l fl****ö****g ut ur George ficka. Han f****ö****rs****ö****kte gripa efter dem, men missade, och de susade direkt in i Mrs Weasley utstr****ä****ckta hand.**

"Åh det här kommer inte sluta bra, Molly är skrämmande när hon är arg", mumlade Tonks och Mrs Weasley blängde på den yngre kvinnan.

**"****Vi sa ju ****å****t er att f****ö****rst****ö****ra dem!****" ****skrek Mrs Weasley ursinnigt och viftade med n****å****gonting, som helt tydligt var fler tungt****ä****njarkolor.**

"Varför skulle de förstöra någon som de lagt ner sin själ i?" protesterar Katie upprört. "Så, de fick inte de bästa betygen. De betygen krävs inte för det jobb som de vill ha, så varför plugga in onödig information istället för att fokusera på det som de behöver för att uppnå sin dröm?"

Fred såg på sin flickvän med bedårande ögon. "Du är otrolig", viskade han innan han gav henne en kyss och George började genast att bussvissla medan Lee började applådera, något som flera andra plockade upp och fortsatte med tills Fred släppte taget om Katie som rodnade när hon såg alla blickar på sig och sin pojkvän, men hon kunde inte hejda det stora leendet som spred sig över hennes ansikte.

"Hmr, hmr, straffkommendering Mr Weasley", sade Umbridge och Fred svor lågt.

"Med vem, var och när?" frågade han mellan sammanpressade tänder.

"Ikväll efter vi avslutat läsningen på mitt kontor", sade Umbridge glädjefyllt.

"Det ser ut som om vi får göra varandra sällskap, Harry", sade Fred med en suck och Harry nickade kort.

**"****Vi bad er att g****ö****ra er av med dem allesammans! T****ö****m genast fickorna. S****ä****tt i g****å****ng, b****å****da tv****å****!****"**

"Kom igen Molly, de skulle ha varit jättepopulära på quidditchmatchen", sade Dorea flinandes. "Det skulle vara bra reklam för deras verksamhet med."

"Exakt! Men ingen annan verkar ha fattat det", sade George medan han slänger upp sina händer i luften. "Tack Mrs Potter."

**Det var ingen trevlig syn. Tvillingarna hade tydligen f****ö****rs****ö****kte smuggla ut s****å ****m****å****nga kolor ur huset som m****ö****jligt, **

"Ja vi gjorde det", fräste tvillingarna. "Det fanns ingen anledning till att inte göra det."

"Som Mrs Potter sade, det hade gett gratis reklam, de skulle sprida sig", sade Fred i en aning lugnare ton efter att ha tagit ett djupt andetag.

**och det var bara genom att anv****ä****nda sin Locka till sig-besv****ä****rjelse som Mrs Weasley lyckades f****å ****tag i allihop.**

"Ifall jag känner dem rätt så kommer de där kolorna komma från alla möjliga slags ställen", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Åh du har ingen aning", sade Hermione fnissandes.

**"****_Accio! Accio! Accio_****!****" ****Ropade hon, och kolorna kom flygande fr****å****n alla m****ö****jliga och om****ö****jliga st****ä****llen, bland dem Georges jackfoder och Freds byxslag.**

"Du menar att ni sprättade upp din jacka, lade i kolorna och sen sydde igen det igen?" sade Su Li misstroget.

"Självklart gjorde de inte det, Mrs Weasley hade inte kunnat få tag i kolorna då, tyget skulle ha stoppat dem", sade Mattias och himlade med ögonen.

"Faktiskt så var det exakt vad de gjorde", sade Harry. "Underskatta aldrig Mrs Weasley."

**"****Det tog oss sex m****å****nader att utveckla dem!****" ****ropade Fred ****å****t sin mamma n****ä****r hon sl****ä****ngde alla kolorna i sophinken.**

"Sex månader?" flämtade Malfoy. "Jäklar, de ansträngde sig verkligen med dem."

"Ja det gjorde vi", sade George och ignorerade i att han höll med Malfoy. "Och all den tiden och ansträngningen det tog till att få dem att bli perfekta var allt bortslösade för att mamma slängde dem!"

**"****Just ett fint s****ä****tt att sl****ö****sa bort sex m****å****nader p****å****!****" ****skrek hon.**

"Det var inte bortslösade månader", muttrade George irriterat och Angelina kramade hans hand.

**"****Inte konstigt att ni inte fick godk****ä****nt i fler ****ä****mnen i er GET-examen!****"**

Remus skakade på huvudet. "Molly, om du bortser från att det är upptåg så kommer du kunna se hur mycket magi de har använt för att klara av det och få dem perfekta. De använde enorm mycket magi för att skapa dem och att du ignorerar det faktumet är bara fel. Du har fel Molly."

**St****ä****mningen var kort sagt inte den b****ä****sta d****å ****de skulle ge sig av. **

"Verkligen? Jag undrar varför", sade Lee sarkastiskt.

**Mrs Weasley bl****ä****ngde fortfarande ilsket n****ä****r hon kysste Mr Weasley p****å ****kinden, men inte p****å ****l****å****ngt n****ä****r lika ilsken som tvillingarna, som hissade upp sina ryggs****ä****ckar p****å ****ryggen och gick ut ur k****ö****ket utan att s****ä****ga ett ord till henne.**

Mrs Weasley slöt ögonen vid påminnelsen om att Fred och George inte sagt hej då eller löst sitt argument innan de gav sig åt. Rädslan som hon sen upplevt när hon inte visste ifall de levde eller inte, rädslan för att hon förlorat dem och det sista de hade gjort var att bråka.

**"****Ha det nu s****å ****trevligt****"****, sa Mrs Weasley. ****"****Och u_ppf_****_ö_****_r er ordentligt!_****" ****ropade hon efter tvillingarna, men ingen av dem v****ä****nde sig om eller svarade.**

"Av någon anledning så tvivlar jag på att det kommer hända", sade Sprout med en fnysning.

"Mina sista ord till dem kunde ha varit uppför er ordentligt", viskade Mrs Weasley brutet och hon såg på Fred och George, och för första gången på väldigt länge så såg hon något i deras blick, något hon inte sett tidigare och som krossade hennes hjärta. Och det var allt på grund av henne, vad för slags mamma var hon egentligen?

**"****Jag skickar i v****ä****g Bill, Charlie och Percy vid tolvtiden****"****, sa Mrs Weasley till sin man, d****å ****han, Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny travade i v****ä****g ****ö****ver den m****ö****rka g****å****rdsplanen efter Fred och George.**

"Det var verkligen en spänd tystnad", sade Harry. "Ingen ville prata alls."

Ron nickade. "Hermione och Ginny var alldeles för trötta för att säga ett ord, i själva verket trodde jag att de skulle somna medan vi gick, Fred och George vägrade prata med någon annan än varandra, så det kändes som om Harry och jag behövde underhålla oss själva."

**Det var kyligt och m****å****nen var fortfarande uppe. Bara en svag, gr****ö****naktig skiftning borta vid horisonten till h****ö****ger om dem visade att gryningen var p****å ****v****ä****g. Harry som gick och t****ä****nkte p****å ****alla de tusentals trollkarlar som nu var p****å ****v****ä****g till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapsfinalen i quidditch, ****ö****kade takten f****ö****r att komma j****ä****msides med Mr Weasley.**

"Jag hade en känsla av att han var den enda som faktiskt kunde föra en hel konversation med mig", sade Harry med ett snett leende.

"Jag tyckte du sade att Ron var…"

"Han var vaken och närvarande, men jag visste att han var för trött för att egentligen prata med mig även om han skulle ha försökt", avbröt Harry.

"Tack Harr", sade Ron med ett tacksamt leende.

**"****Tala om f****ö****r mig hur man tar sig dit utan att alla mugglarna m****ä****rker det!****" ****bad han.**

"Det är en bra fråga", sade Babbling leendes.

"Nej det är det inte, mugglarna märker aldrig något", sade McLaggen belåtet och flera stycken såg irriterat på honom.

"Egentligen så märker mugglarna mer än vad vi tror, antalet olyckor där vi måste modifiera deras minnen ökar bara för varje år", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

**"****Det har varit ett enormt organisatoriskt problem****"****, suckade Mr Weasley. ****"****Problemet ****ä****r att minst hundratusen trollkarlar infinner sig till v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapen, och vi har naturligtvis inte n****å****n magisk samlingsplats som ****ä****r stor nog att rymma dem alla.**

"Det är synd att vi inte har det. Vi borde ha något slags årligt läger som flyttar runt i de olika länderna", sade Lee flinandes.

"Absolut inte", väste Snape. "Skadorna som du och Weasley tvillingarna skulle göra skulle förstöra alla chanser för att någonsin organisera något tillsammans med andra länder, oavsett vad."

"Åh, kolla vilka höga förväntningar han har för oss", kuttrade George.

**Det finns st****ä****llen som mugglarna inte kan ta sig till, men f****ö****rest****ä****ll dig att vi f****ö****rs****ö****kte packa in hundratusen trollkarlar i Diagongr****ä****nden eller p****å ****perrong nio och tre kvart.**

"Det skulle vara en mardröm", stönade Fudge medan han tänkte på alla problem det skulle skapa.

**Helt om****ö****jligt****" ****D****ä****rf****ö****r fick vi lov att leta reda p****å ****en passande ****ö****de hed och vida s****å ****m****å****nga antimugglar****å****tg****ä****rder som m****ö****jligt. Hela ministeriet har arbetat p****å ****det i flera m****å****nader.**

"Och trots det så fungerade inte säkerhetsåtergärderna som man hade satt upp", suckade madam Bones.

"Se på det positivt, ingen blev seriöst skadad och ingen dog", sade Kingsley.

"Jag är inte så säker på det", sade Harry mörkt och flera stycken såg skrämt på honom, hade någonting hänt som de int var medvetna om. "Ingen dog, men jag tror en massa blev skadade, både fysiskt och psykiskt", klargjorde Harry.

**F****ö****rst och fr****ä****mst m****å****ste vi f****ö****rst****å****s sprida ut folkets ankomster. De som har de billigaste biljetterna m****å****ste anl****ä****nda tv****å ****veckor i f****ö****rv****ä****g.**

"Det var otroligt. Det var så kul att tälta så länge", sade Luna flinandes.

"Du skulle ha varit i det iriska lägret med oss, Luna", sade Seamus flinandes.

"Jag tror vi kan vara tacksamma för att miss Lovegood inte befann sig i den delen av lägret", sade Flitwick skrockandes. "Jag vet att Ministeriet redan hade tillräckligt svårt att kontrollera dem."

"Miss Lovegood är en söt flicka, jag ser inte hur…", började McGonagall.

"Åh, hon är en söt flicka ja, men jag tror inte att det skulle ha varit en bra idé", sade Flitwick medan han tänkte tillbaka på alla galna idéer som hon haft genom åren.

**Ett begr****ä****nsat antal anv****ä****nder mugglartransportmedel, men vi kan inte l****å****ta alltf****ö****r m****å****nga skapa tr****ä****ngsel p****å ****deras bussar och t****å****g. Kom ih****å****g att det kommer trollkarlar fr****å****n hela v****ä****rlden. N****å****gra anv****ä****nder sig f****ö****rst****å****s av sp****ö****ktransferens, men vi m****å****ste v****ä****lja s****ä****kra ankomstst****ä****llen som de kan dyka upp p****å****, v****ä****l dolda f****ö****r mugglarna.**

"Okej det låter rimligt, men campade inte alla på en mugglarcamping. Hur kan vara en plats som är väl dold för mugglare?" frågade Su Li roat.

"Åh, de hade en lösning på det. Det är faktiskt en av de personerna som Harry är orolig för blev drabbad permanent", sade Ron medan han skakade på huvudet. "Men strunt i det nu, ni kommer förstå sen."

**Jag tror att de har hittat en l****ä****mplig skog f****ö****r ****ä****ndam****å****let. F****ö****r dem som inte vill transferera sig, eller inte kan det, anv****ä****nder vi flyttnycklar. Det ****ä****r f****ö****rem****å****l som anv****ä****nds till att transportera trollkarlar fr****å****n en plats till en annan vid en best****ä****md tidpunkt. Man kan f****ö****rflytta stora grupper p****å ****en och samma dag, om det beh****ö****vs.**

"Det är ganska smart faktiskt, enkelt…"

"Inte så enkelt. Man måste få en massa tillstånd för att man ska kunna få skapa och använda en flyttnyckel, en hel del pappersarbete faktiskt", sade Fudge.

"Fem galleoner på att Harry kommer använda en flyttnyckel utan att ha gått igenom pappersarbetet", sade Parvati retsamt.

"Kom igen, kommer ni satsa pengar på att jag kommer göra saker utan tillåtelse så fort ni får veta att det finns en möjlighet att det är olagligt?" krävde Harry.

"Självklart", sade alla hans vänner genast.

"Men det är löjligt. Varför skulle jag skapa en egen flyttnyckel?"

"Du gjorde något dumt och hamna i fara igen och behövde lämna platsen snabbt men kunde inte använda spöktransferens då du är för ung eller använda andra medel då de är för korta", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Jag trodde du var på min sida, Ronald", stöna Harry och Ron räckte ut tungan.

**Tv****å****hundra flyttnycklar har placerats ut p****å ****strategiska st****ä****llen runt om i Storbritannien, och den som ****ä****r n****ä****rmast oss ligger p****å ****toppen av Stoatshead Hill. Det ****ä****r dit vi ****ä****r p****å ****v****ä****g nu.****"**

"Jag har aldrig använt en flyttnyckel. Jag undrar ifall det är kul", sade Rose fundersamt.

"Personligen så gillar jag dem inte", sade Harry med en grimas, han hade aldrig gjort det sen sista utmaningen i turneringen.

**Mr Weasley pekade framf****ö****r dem, d****ä****r en stor, svart h****ö****jd reste sig p****å ****andra sidan byn Ottery St Catchpole.**

**"****Vad ****ä****r flyttnycklar f****ö****r slags f****ö****rem****å****l?****" ****fr****å****gade Harry nyfiket.**

"Väldigt bra fråga", mumlade Dennis.

**"****Tja, de kan vara vad som helst****"****, sa Mr Weasley. ****"****Obetydliga saker f****ö****rst****å****s, s****å****na som man inte l****ä****gger m****ä****rke till, s****å ****att mugglarna inte g****å****r och plockar upp dem och leker med dem. Saker som de bara tror ****ä****r gammalt skr****ä****p.****"**

"Men en del mugglare samlar på sådana saker", sade Katie. "Så vad händer om en mugglare plockar upp det?"

"Inget, förtrollningen som är kastad på föremålet, oavsett vad det är, kan bara aktiveras ifall en trollkarl, häxa eller ynk rör vid föremålet såvida föremålet inte är tajmat och då kommer den aktiveras och ta sig till sin destination utan mugglaren som rör vid föremålet", förklarade Madam Bones eftertänksamt.

**De traskade vidare p****å ****den m****ö****rka, kall stigen mot byn. Det enda som br****ö****st tystnaden var ljudet av deras steg.**

"En fråga, kan en delfin vara en flyttnyckel?" frågade någon och alla vände sig emot det håll som rösten hade kommit ifrån.

"Varför skulle man vilja göra en flyttnyckel utav en delfin?"

"Vem skulle tro att en delfin var en flyttnyckel?" sade pojken krävandes.

"Teoretiskt sätt så skulle man kunna förvandla en delfin till en flyttnyckel, men det är knappat en bra idé", sade Dumbledore tillslut.

"Knappast en bra idé? Albus, du skulle behöva simma ut i havet och leta reda på rätt delfin", sade Snape och himlade med ögonen.

**Himlen ljusnade l****å****ngsamt medan de gick genom byn, den bl****ä****cksvarta f****ä****rgen sp****ä****ddes ut till djupbl****å****tt. Harry var iskall om b****å****de h****ä****nder och f****ö****tter. Mr Weasley tittade ideligen p****å ****sin klocka. De orkade knappast prata under den m****ö****dosamma kl****ä****ttringen uppf****ö****r Stoatshead Hill. D****å ****och d****å ****snubblade de till i et dold kaninh****å****l och halkade p****å ****tjocka svarta gr****ä****stuvor.**

"Det låter utmattande", sade Neville och grimaserade.

"Det var en aning men det kunde ha varit värre."

"Bara för att du spela quidditch är van vid att träna hårt", sade Hermione grimaserandes. "Det var en plåga."

**Det sved och stack i Harrys br****ö****st vid varje andetag, och han var p****å ****v****ä****g att f****å ****kramp i benen d****å ****han ****ä****ntligen k****ä****nde j****ä****mn mark under f****ö****tterna.**

"Du klarade dig bättre än vad jag hade gjort, Harry", sade Remus med ett skratt. "Jag skulle ha gett upp och sagt till alla att fortsätta utan mig."

"Verkligen Remus?" skrattade Harry. "Jag var alldeles för ivrig inför matchen för att stanna kvar."

"Och vi hade knappast lämnat dig", sade Sirius med en fnysning. "Vi skulle ha burit dig om det krävdes."

Flera stycken runt om i salen log när de hörde Sirius säga det, tänkandes att de var så bra vänner, de var därför väldigt förvånade när Remus skrattade högre.

"Nej det skulle ni inte", flämtade han ut.

"Anklagar du mig för att ljuga, kära Måntand!" flämtade Sirius i en förolämpad ton.

"Jag säger bara att ni skulle dränka mig i iskallt vatten istället eller peta på mig med en pinne tills jag fortsatte", sade Remus flinandes.

"Ah, alltför sant", sade Sirius med ett eget leende.

**"****Puh****"****, pustade Mr Weasley och tog av sig glas****ö****gonen f****ö****r att torka dem p****å ****tr****ö****jan. ****"****N****å****, vi kom d****å ****fram i god tid, vi har fortfarande tio minuter p****å ****oss.****"**

"Vi hade behövt mer tid egentligen", sade Ginny. "Om det inte var för dem så hade vi troligtvis inte hittat flyttnyckeln i tid."

"Kullen var större än vad jag hade räknat med, att det inte heller var så ljust hjälpte inte situationen" suckade Mr Weasley.

"Kulle? Mer som ett gräsbelagt berg", sade Hermione fnysandes.

**Hermione kom upp sist ****ö****ver branten. Hon h****ö****ll sig i sidan, d****ä****r hon hade f****å****tt h****å****ll av den anstr****ä****ngande kl****ä****ttringen.**

"Jag spelar inte quidditch som resten av er, jag är inte i lika bra form, tja bra form för en bokorm antar jag", sade Hermione.

"Jag tycker du är i bra form, strunt samma ifall du blir andfådd av att klättra upp för en hög kulle. Det spelar ingen roll", sade Ron och Hermione log mot honom.

**"****Nu ****ä****r det bara flyttnyckeln som fattas****"****, sa Mr Weasley. Han satte p****å ****sig glas****ö****gonen igen och stirrade s****ö****kande p****å ****marken omkring sig. ****"****Det ****ä****r absolut inte n****å****t stort f****ö****rem****å****l. S****ä****tt i g****å****ng och leta****…"**

"Det hade varit perfekt att ha en ficklampa då", sade Harry medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Det hade sannerligen gjort det mycket lättare att se", sade Hermione instämmande.

**De spred ut sig f****ö****r att genoms****ö****ka omr****å****det. Men de hade bara h****å****llit p****å ****i ett par minuter, d****å ****ett rop br****ö****t stillheten.**

**"****H****ä****r borta, Arthur! H****ä****r borta, min gosse, vi har den!****" **

"Vem är det?" frågade Marietta nyfiket.

Harry hade under tiden spänt sig, han visste exakt vilka, och mer exakt vem, som skulle dyka upp nu. Han kände hur Hermione och Ron placerade en hand på hans armar medan Ginny lutade sitt huvud så det vilade mot hans bröst.

**Tv****å ****l****å****nga skepnader avtecknade sig mot den stj****ä****rnbestr****ö****dda himlen p****å ****andra sidan kullens topp.**

"Se, vi hade knappt hunnit leta igenom halva toppen av kullen och det hade redan gått fem minuter, vi hade inte hunnit", sade Ginny.

"Då var det väl tur att de dök upp", sade Mr Weasley med ett mjukt leende.

**"****Amos!****" ****sa Mr Weasley leendes och skyndade sig fram till mannen som hade ropat. De andra f****ö****ljde efter.**

"Så ni bor inte så långt ifrån familjen Diggory", sade Kingsley en aning överraskat.

"Nej, barnen lekte faktiskt med Cedric när de växte upp", sade Mr Weasley.

**Mr Weasley skakade hand med en r****ö****dbrusig trollkarl med borstigt brunt sk****ä****gg. Trollkarlen h****ö****ll en m****ö****glig gammal st****ö****vel i andra handen.**

"Jag trodde han var galen först när han höll upp stöveln", erkände Hermione fnittrandes.

"Jag antar att det ser ut så när man inte är van vid hur flyttnycklar kan se ut", sade Percy fundersamt.

**"****Det h****ä****r ****ä****r Amos Diggory****"****, presenterade Mr Weasley. ****"****Han arbetar p****å ****Avdelningen f****ö****r ****ö****vervakning av magiska skapelser. Och visst k****ä****nner ni hans son, Cedric?****"**

"Kommer han säga något dumt? För jag kan se det hända", stönar Narcissa.

"Jag tror han gjorde Harry en aning irriterad, Amos det vill säga, inte Cedric", sade Fred flinandes.

"Jag önskar bara att Harry hade släppt lös sitt humör och sagt vad han verkligen tyckte."

**Cedric Diggory var en ovanligt stilig pojke p****å ****sjutton ****å****r. Han var kapten f****ö****r elevhemmet Hufflepuffs quidditchlag p****å ****Hogwarts, och dessutom spelade han s****ö****kare i laget.**

Cho drog ett darrande andetag, hon skulle inte gråta. Inte skulle inte kunna hantera alla blickarna hon skulle få om hon gjorde det, hon behövde inte deras medlidande. De hade ingen aning om hur det var, den enda som hade någon aning var Harry, och det var inte hans ansvar att trösta henne. Hon hade redan bett honom om allt för mycket. Så hon höll sitt huvud högt och såg rakt på Justin medan hon lät hans röst skölja över henne.

**"****Hej****"****, sa Cedric och s****å****g sig omkring p****å ****dem allesammans. Alla sa ****"****hej****" ****tillbaka,**

"Fast ingen såg direkt på honom", sade Ginny påpekandes.

"Det var för att vi alla såg hemska ut", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Åh kom igen, ni kan knappast se så hemska ut. Ni såg säkert bra ut allesammans", sade Narcissa lugnt

"Ta inte det här på fel sätt hörrni" sade Harry medan han såg på sina vänner, "men vi såg ut som drogmissbrukare som behövde sin nästa dos."

"Drogmissbrukare?" skrattade Bill.

"Är det verkligen bästa sättet att beskriva det på?" frågade Lavender samtidigt.

"Våra ögon var röda, vi var alla bleka och vårt hår stod åt alla håll. Så ja", sade Harry allvarligt.

**utom Fred och George, som bara nickade. De hade aldrig riktigt f****ö****rl****å****tit Cedric att hans lag hade besegrat Gryffindor i den f****ö****rra quidditchmatchen ****å****ret innan.**

"Kom igen det var en match", sade Zacharias och himlade med ögonen.

"En match som slutade med att Harry nästan dog", fräste Fred och blängde hål i huvudet på den yngre trollkarlen. "Så ursäkta oss för att vi var arga över att matchen inte spelades om när dementorer blandade sig in och tvingade vår lillebror att uppleva det värsta ögonblicket i hans liv."

"Det är lugnt Fred, George. Vi kom alla överens om att Hufflepuff vann rättvist", sade Harry. "Men jag uppskattar er oro."

**"****Hade ni l****å****ngt att g****å****, Arthus?****" ****fr****å****gade Cedrics far.**

**"****Inte s****å ****farligt****"****, sa Mr Weasley. ****"****Vi bor precis p****å ****andra sidan byn d****ä****r borta. Ni d****å****?****"**

"Vänta, sade ni inte att barnen lekte tillsammans när de var små, hur kunde ni då inte veta vart ni bor?" frågade Kingsley förvånat.

"Det var Eileen och Molly som brukade anordna det hela och föra barnen till varandra hem, oftast så var även ute och lekte", förklarade Mr Weasley.

**"****Vi var tvungna att stiga upp klockan tv****å ****i natt, eller hur, Cedric? Jag kommer verkligen bli glad n****ä****r han har klarat av sitt transferensprov, det s****ä****ger jag bara. Men vi ska inte klaga, v****ä****rldsm****ä****sterskapsfinalen i quidditch ****ä****r n****å****t som vi inte vill missa f****ö****r en hel s****ä****ck galleoner - och det ****ä****r ungef****ä****r vad biljetterna kostade.**

Alla Weasley barn, Harry och Hermione flinade mot varandra när de hörde det, ingen av dem hade behövt betala särskilt mycket för biljetterna, i själva verket hade de inte ens betalat vad de billigaste biljetterna kostade pågrund av tjänsten som Ludo ägde Mr Weasley.

**Men jag slapp nog billigt undan ****ä****nd****å****.****"**

"Inte lika billigt som oss", sade Charlie flinandes.

"Åh skryt lagom för att din farsa verkar kunna samla ihop tjänster höger och vänster ifrån", sade Kingsley och blängde lekfullt.

"Verkligen Kingsley? Jag svär att du blir yngre för varje kapitel", suckade madam Bones

**Amos Diggory s****å****g sig godmodigt omkring p****å ****Harry, Hermione, Ginny och Weasleybr****ö****derna. ****"Ä****r alla de h****ä****r dina, Arthur?****"**

Mrs Weasley skrattade. "Ånej, de är underbara barn men jag har händerna fulla med de sju", sade hon och skakade på huvudet men hon log vänligt mot Harry och Hermione.

"Tack Mrs Weasley, men för tillfället tänker jag ignorera det för något som är mycket viktigare", sade Harry ivrigt. "Han kände inte igen mig. Kan ni fatta det! Han såg rakt på mig och insåg inte att jag var Harry Potter!"

"Och? Vad är så speciellt med det?" frågade Astoria.

"Fattar du inte. Det innebär att det är nu är fyra stycken i trollkarlsvärlden som sett på mig utan att inse vem jag är. Har du någon aning om hur härligt det är?"

"Fyra? Okej, så du har Amos, vem mer?" frågade Charlus en aning förvirrat.

"Okej, så Mr Weasley under sommarlovet, han märkte inte vem jag var förrän Mrs Weasley nämnde mig, sen har vi Stan och Ernie på Nattbussen, jag åkte buss med dem i evigheter och de insåg inte förrän Fudge berättade vem jag var", sade Harry med ett strålande leende.

**"****Nej d****å****, bara de r****ö****dh****å****riga****"****, sa Mr Weasley och pekade p****å ****sina barn. ****"****Det h****ä****r ****ä****r Hermione, en av Rons skolkamrater, och Harry, en annan skolkamrat****…"**

"Bara skolkamrat?" sade Harry.

"Jag tror att vi den tidpunkten så var alla medvetna om att vi var bästa vänner", sade Hermione.

"Många av oss trodde faktiskt att ni inte var bästa vänner längre", sade Susan med en axelryckning. "Vi trodde att bråket under tredje året fått er att glida isär."

"Nja, vi är bästa vänner fortfarande, vi var bara idioter", sade Ron.

**"****Vid Merlins sk****ä****gg!****" ****utbrast Amos Diggory och sp****ä****rrade upp ****ö****gonen. ****"****Harry? Harry Potter?****"**

"För Merlins skull, lämna pojken ifred. Han är inget djur på ett zoo", muttrade Sirius irriterat.

"Det var skönt så länge det varade", suckade Harry samtidigt.

**"Ö****h****… ****ja****"****, sa Harry. Han hade vant sig vid at folk stirrade nyfiket n****ä****r de tr****ä****ffade honom. Han var ocks****å ****van vid att deras blickar genast drogs mot blixt****ä****rret i pannan, men det fick honom alltid att k****ä****nna sig generad.**

"Folk borde ha mer vett i huvudet", sade Dorea irriterat. "Hur kan de inte inse att Harry är en liten pojke och inte vill bli påmind om sina föräldrars mord så fort han går någonstans."

"Därför att jag antingen är en hjälte eller nästa mörkrets herre", sade Harr med ett sarkastiskt leende.

**"****Cedric har f****ö****rst****å****s pratat om dig****"****, sa Amos Diggory. ****"****Han har ber****ä****ttat allt om hur han spelade mot dig f****ö****rra ****å****ret. Jag sa till honom att nu har han verkligen n****å****t att ber****ä****tta f****ö****r sina barnbarn****… ****_att han slog Harry Potter_****!****"**

"Ursäkta mig?" sade Oliver med höjda ögonbryn medan Alicia försökte lugna ner honom.

"Kom igen Ollie, det är inte så illa…", började hon att säga.

"Inte så illa. Ignorerade han totalt vad som hände innan Cedric fånga kvicken?" fräste Oliver.

**Harry kunde inte komma p****å ****n****å****got att svara, s****å ****han teg. Fred och George bl****ä****ngde ilsket igen. Cedric s****å****g l****ä****tt generad ut.**

"Klart vi blängde, Harry dog nästan", sade George irriterat.

"Och han verkade inte ens bry sig om det", sade Fred med en blängande blick

**"****Harry f****ö****ll av sin kvast, pappa****"****, mumlade han. ****"****Det talade jag ju om f****ö****r dig. Det var en olycksh****ä****ndelse****…"**

"En utav dem var i alla fall ärlig", sade Ginny optimistiskt.

"Oja, att Cedric sade det gladde oss", sade George instämmande.

"Men Oliver, var bered, för du kommer inte gilla vad du får höra nu", sade Fred och vände sig emot sin gamla lagkapten.

**"****Ja, men du _f_****_ö_****_ll _****inte av, eller hur?****" ****brummade Amos gemytligt och daskade sin son i ryggen. ****"****Han ****ä****r alltid lika blygsam, min Cedric, alltid en sann gentleman, men b****ä****sta man vann, det ****ä****r jag s****ä****ker p****å ****att Harry ocks****å ****h****å****ller med om, inte sant Harry?**

"Han var en väldigt bra flygare", sade Harry med ett litet leende. "Men jag ville verkligen berätta vad som egentligen hände."

"Varför gjorde du inte det då?" frågade Cho och vände sig emot Harry.

"Jag ansåg att han inte hade någon rätt att veta vad jag hörde, det var något personligt och jag kände honom inte. Jag menar jag berättade det inte ens för tillexempel Fred och George", förklarade Harry.

"Han hade det till och med svårt att berätta det för oss", sade Hermione med ett medlidsamt leende.

**Den ene faller av kvasten och den andre sitter kvar****… ****man beh****ö****ver inte vara ett geni f****ö****r att r****ä****kna ut vem som ****ä****r den b****ä****sta flygaren!****"**

"Det var dementorer närvarande, och inget illa mot Cedric, men han har inte samma förflutna som Harry, så självklart påverkade de honom inte likadant", sade Sirius en aning irriterat.

"Det spelar ingen roll, vi vann pokalen ändå", sade Harry lugnande.

**"****Nu ****ä****r det nog dags att vi ger oss av****" ****sa Mr Weasley hastigt och drog fram sitt fickur igen. ****"****Vet du om vi ska v****ä****nta p****å ****n****å****gra fler, Amos?****"**

"Tack Arthur", suckade Remus. "Och snälla, jag menar inte att någon ska ta illa upp nu, men Amos har alltid gillat att agera snobbigt och tror att han är bättre än andra."

"Tja, han har inte haft så många tillfällen att skryta då alla är bättre än honom", sade Sirius med ett hånleende.

"Jag får en känsla av att ni inte gillar honom", sade Tonks sarkastiskt.

"Han försökte alltid få Jasmine att gå ut med henne, fattade aldrig att hon inte var intresserad överhuvud taget. Han lade inte ens av när han visste att hon inte var intresserad."

"Jag trodde att han gav upp…", började Narcissa men hennes röst dog ut när hon såg Sirius mörka blick.

"Åh, han gav upp till slut. Mer exakt så gav han upp när det blev klart att Jasmine inte kunde ha några barn", sade han och blängde på marken.

**"****Nej, det tror jag inte, familjen Lovegood har redan varit d****ä****r en vecka och familjen Fawcett kunde inte f****å ****n****å****gra biljetter****"****, sa Mr Diggory. ****"****Det finns v****ä****l inga fler av oss i det h****ä****r omr****å****det, eller hur?**

"Stackars familjen Fawcett, matchen var otrolig", sade Fay.

"Eller hur, ingen hade kunnat förutse hur den slutade", sade Anthony ivrigt.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry och Hermione såg menande på Fred och George som log innan de allihopa började skratta.

**"****Inte vad jag vet****"****, sa Mr Weasley. ****"****Ja, det ****ä****r bara en minut kvar, det ****ä****r b****ä****st vi g****ö****r oss klara****…" ****Han s****å****g p****å ****Harry och Hermione. ****"****Ni beh****ö****ver bara r****ö****ra vid flyttnyckeln, det ****ä****r allt. Det r****ä****cker med ett finger.****"**

"Jag är inte rädd för att erkänna att jag började tro att ni stoppat förståndet", sade Harry med ett skratt.

"Jag kan se hur man skulle kunna tro det", sade Ginny. "Men du kunde bara ha frågat."

"Jag ville inte se dum ut", erkände Harry en aning fåraktigt.

"Åh, Harry du vet att vi aldrig skulle tycka att du är dum"; sade Ginny med en suck.

"Inte ni, men jag var inte säker på hur Amos och Cedric skulle reagera eller säga åt det", sade Harry. "Folk verkar tro att jag kan allting om vår värld trots att jag inte växte upp i den."

**Med viss sv****å****righet p****å ****grund av de skrymmande ryggs****ä****ckarna samlades alla nio runt den gamla st****ö****veln, som Amos Diggory h****ö****ll fram.**

"En stövel?" sade Dennis misstroget, han hade inte varit uppmärksam och missat vad föremålet var innan.

"Ingen mugglare kommer plocka upp en stövel", sade madam Bones.

"Om det är någon hemlös kan de göra det", protesterade Colin.

**De stod i en t****ä****t, sluten ring, medan en kylig bris svepte ****ö****ver toppen p****å ****kullen. Ingen sa ett ord. Harry kom pl****ö****tsligt och t****ä****nka p****å ****hur konstigt det skulle se ut f****ö****r en mugglare, som kom spatserande dit upp just d****å****. Nio personer, bland dem tv****å ****fullvuxna m****ä****n, som stod och v****ä****ntade i halvm****ö****rkret med h****ä****nderna p****å ****en m****ö****glig gammal gummist****ö****vel.**

"Okej när man säger det så där…", sade Percy med ett litet skratt.

**"****Tre****…"****, mumlade Mr Weasley, som fortfarande h****ö****ll ett ****ö****ga p****å ****sin klocka, ****"****tv****å… ****ett****…"**

"Vänta, du berättade inte vad som skulle hända", sade Sirius förvånat.

"Um, jag är rädd att jag glömde det", sade Mr Weasley och gned sig fåraktigt i nacken.

"Arthur", stönar Mrs Weasley uppgivet. "Du kunde ha skrämt slag på Harry och Hermione."

**Det skedde ****ö****gonblickligen. Harry k****ä****nde de som om en krok mitt under naveln pl****ö****tsligt ryckte honom fram****å****t utan att det gick att hejda.**

Harry, Ron och Hermione grimaserade genast när de kände känslan av att sitta fast på en krok och snurra runt i luften.

"Det här är en av de värsta känslorna någonsin", stönar Hermione.

"Jag känner mig illamående", muttrade Ron.

"Det värsta är att vi sitter helt stilla i våra platser och ändå kan känna det", mumlade Harry.

**Hans f****ö****tter l****ä****mnade marken, han kunde k****ä****nna Ron och Hermione p****å ****vardera sidan om sig, och deras axlar st****ö****tte h****å****rt emot hans.**

"Det hade nästan varit bättre om ni hade tagit två flyttnycklar. Landningen kommer att bli krånglig när ni är så många", sade madam Hooch.

"Det var enda alternativet som vi hade", sade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning.

**De susade fram i en tjutande vind bland virvlande f****ä****rger. Harrys pekfinger satt klistrat vid st****ö****veln, det var som om den drog honom fram****å****t med magnetisk kraft, och s****å ****med ens****…**

"Det sitter fast där med hjälp av magi", sade Kingsley leendes.

Tonks nickade. "Annars skulle du flyga av in i rymden och troligtvis dö en fruktansvärd död."

"Trevligt Tonks, det är precis vad vi alla behöver höra", sade Kingsley med ett ännu bredare leende.

"Barn!" muttrade Madam Bones åter igen.

**Hans f****ö****tter slog i marken med en h****å****rd st****ö****t.**

"Ouch", sade Harry när han kände vibrationerna sprida sig genom hela hans kropp från landningen.

**Ron snubblade rakt p****å ****honom, s****å ****att han for omkull. **

"Aj Harry. Var du tvungen att sätta en armbåge i magen på mig", stöna Ron.

"Hermione trampade på min fot om det får dig att känna det bättre", sade Harry.

"Och Ron slog till mig med sin arm", gnällde Hermione medan hon gned sin kind.

"Ni tre är så graciösa", sade Dean retandes.

"Håll klaffen Thomas eller så kommer du ångra det", fräste de alla tre samtidigt.

"Jag borde inte säga något, kom ihåg att de besegrade ett bergatroll i sitt första år", viskade Fay.

"För att inte tala om alla andra saker som de har gjort", tillade Seamus skrattandes.

**Flyttnyckeln landade intill hans huvud med en tung duns**

"Varför är det alltid du?" suckar Remus.

"Det är inte alltid jag, oftast så är det faktiskt Neville", sade Harry oskyldigt.

"Tack för att påminna mig om det", sade Neville torrt.

"Det var så lite", sade Harry och ignorerade det sarkastiska svaret han hade fått.

**Harry tittade upp. Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory och Cedric stod fortfarande p****å ****benen, ****ä****ven om de s****å****g lite vindpinade ut. Alla andra l****å****g p****å ****marken.**

"Jag vill bara påpeka att jag också hade stått upp om Ron inte hade ramlat in i mig", sade Harry snabbt.

"Ganska imponerade för din första resa i så fall", sade madam Pomfrey.

"Det var alla första resa om jag inte har fel", sade Hermione och såg på Weasley syskonen som nickade.

**"****Sju minuter ****ö****ver fem fr****å****n Stoatshead Hill****"****, sa en r****ö****st. **

"Wow, ni skämtade inte när ni sade att ni gick upp tidigt", sade Angelina en aning chockat, hon hade trott att de bara överdrivit.

"Vi sade ju det", sade Ginny och dolde en gäspning bakom en hand.

"Och det var slutet på det här kapitlet", sade Justin.

"Verkligen?" sade Hannah förvånat.

"Det var ganska kort kapitel, men jag är glad. Jag tror jag föredrar att lyssna", sade Justin med en axelryckning och stängde boken innan han lade ner den på golvet.

* * *

AN: Jag har letat runt lite men jag kan hitta något om vad Cedrics mamma heter och hon refereras bara som Mrs Diggory, därför så valde jag att döpa henne till Eileen. Tänkte bara låta er veta.

Dock så har jag tyvärr dåliga och dystra nyheter, och innan ni får panik så är jag inte döende och jag tänker inte sluta skriva. Utan den 10 juni så åker jag till USA och jag kommer inte komma hem förrän 29 juni. Detta innebär att jag inte kommer hinna skriva något och att nästa kapitel troligtvis kommer någon gång i mitten av juli för jag kommer inte kunna hinna med något mer kapitel innan jag åker. Så ja det är tråkiga nyheter, men försök se positivt på det. Kanske så får jag nya idéer, och dessutom kommer jag få tid att jobba med min bok istället som jag ignorerat för det här.

Tills vi ses nästa gång

Er Lea


	7. Bagman och Crouch

**Linneagb**: Jag är glad över att kunna läsa din review och det gör inget att det tog ett tag (om det ens gjorde det, kan inte ens minnas när jag lade upp kapitlet. Det var länge sen. Liksom två månader eller något sådant… wow)… du är inte den enda med koncentrationsproblem för tillfället. Jag känner mig just nu som om jag kan sitta diskutera med mina föräldrar om varför vi måste ha ett jämlikt samhälle eller något annat viktigt och mitt i en mening skrika ut "Titta en ekorre!" och börjar titta på den istället… i själva verket är jag ganska säker på att det har hänt när jag tänker efter.  
Haha, jo en glad och lycklig Harry är bästa Harry, och om priset är att Snape blir irriterad får det vara så. Chansen att Sirius skämmer bort Harry är otroligt hög, och visst är det tur att jag förstår engelska ;) (Nu tänker jag skryta men jag fick ett A i engelska betyget. Det gjorde mig så glad för jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få det i engelska, men tillbaka till din review). Ja, Harry förtjänar det definitivt och vi vet att han kommer uppskatta det därför att han inte fick något när han var liten. Hehe… ska jag ge Umbridge kartan, jag skulle vilja göra det… typ att hon smyger sig in i Harrys sovsal och snor den. Mest bara för att se alla andra bli så arga på henne, men nej. Jag kan inte låta det hända. Hon ska inte få sina händer på kartan.  
Jag tror inte att det finns någon som familjen Dursley inte stör. Fast jag måste erkänna att jag nu är väldigt nyfiken på hur du klär dig och agerar som gör att de skulle störa sig så mycket på dig.  
Sådär, jag var tvungen att kolla igenom kapitlet för att fatta vad du prata om, och det hjälpte inte att jag först letade i fel kapitel men tillslut hittade jag det. Öh, från vad jag kan minnas så kom det inte direkt någon fortsättning på det… nej jag tror inte jag gjorde det. Nu i efterhand önskar jag det, men kanske kan det komma upp i framtiden, så som att Umbridge försöker sätta Mr Weasley i trubbel pågrund utav det. Haha, jo den synen av Dudley är ganska underhållande.  
Jag skulle aldrig kunna överleva på keso och riven selleri. Dels för att jag hatar keso, jag har bara ätit den en gång och det var utomlands på ett hotell. Det var den här gigantiska skålen och jag var "åh mums, risgrynsgröt". För det såg ut som det, så jag tog en hel del för jag älskar risgrynsgröt och det var bland det vidrigaste jag ätit, men kanske beror det på att jag förväntade mig en annan smak. Nåja, resten av familjen fick sig ett gott skratt ut ur det. Selleri har jag faktiskt aldrig smakat, men kom igen man behöver fortfarande balanserade mål med proteiner.  
Haha, jo Ginny vet exakt vad hon ska göra för att få sina syskon att lyda henne och göra vad hon ber, men jag är säker på att hon inte utnyttjar det alltför mycket. Jag undrar själv hur Dursley skulle reagera på en förrymd noshörning… Jag kan hålla med till viss del om att Dudley förtjänar det lika mycket som sina föräldrar. Men man kan även säga att han själv är ett offer. Barn ser upp till sina föräldrar och härmar vad de gör, så han hade kunnat blivit en helt annan person om de bara hade uppfostrat honom rätt, men samtidigt har han sin egna vilja och är fri att göra sina egna val…  
Tänk positivt, de är inte mer någon mer gång i den här boken så vi slipper deras kommentarer nu. Hurra. Och tack för att peka ut att en bokstav fattas. Jag ska fixa det någon dag, men just nu somnar jag nästan över tangentbordet så det är inte denna dag. Det är därför mitt svar är lite kort och inte så detaljerat.  
Det är sant att det inte hade blivit lika roande om de hade kört bil, men det hade säkerligen varit mer säkert för alla inblandade… å andra sidan är jag säker på att Fred och George hade skrämt slag på dem på något annat sätt.  
Jo, jag gillar Mr Weasley med, och du har tur nu antar jag. Han är trots allt med ganska mycket i de senaste och kommande kapitlen. Haha, jag tror att familjen Dursley skulle behöva gå i terapi resten av sitt liv om de hälsade på hemma hos familjen Weasley.  
Jag är glad att du gillade Fays kommentar, jag kan inte minnas den i huvudet och är för trött/lat för att kolla, men jag tar ditt ord för att den var underhållande.  
Tack så mycket för kommentaren och jag ber om ursäkt för att mitt svar inte är jätte-detaljerat men jag minns inte så mycket från det här kapitlet och är som sagt trött. Så jag tänker lägga mig nu och nästa gång du lämnar en review lovar jag att ge ett bättre svar.  
Åh, tack för födelsedagshälsningen förresten. Vi hörs.

**UnicornDuckFromThePotterverse**: Tack så mycket, och hej. Tack för att säga till att du bytte användarnamn :) Då slipper jag behöva undra vart du tog vägen när jag inser att Lily Luna Potter02 har slutat lämnat reviewer. Och du har rätt, ditt nya namn har mycket swag.  
Det är helt lugnt att du inte lämnade en review på förra kapitlet. Du behöver inte kommentera på alla kapitel, jag har aldrig förväntat mig något sådant. Så må inte dåligt över det, okej.  
När det gäller delfinen så kan jag tyvärr inte ta krediten för det. På Youtube finns det en grupp som kallar sig StarKid och de har gjort tre musikaler om HP. "A very Potter musical" "A very Potter sequel" och "A very Potter senior year". Det är ren komedi och de har mixat runt åren lite och smält ihop dem. Ifall du aldrig sett det så rekommenderar jag det, jag älskade det. Det har allting, bra skådespelare, bra handling, bra musik, sånger och dansnummer, otroligt bra komedi, driver med karaktärerna. I alla fall så nämner de att vad som helst kan vara en flyttnyckel, tillexempel en delfin innan de går in på ämnet om en person kan vara en flyttnyckel. Så jag fick idén därifrån och kände att jag var tvungen att ta med det. Men om du inte har sett de här musikalerna så måste du göra det. Vad väntar du på, iväg med dig. Kapitlet finns kvar och väntar på att du ska se det.  
Haha, jag skulle också kunna se Dumbledore simma ut i havet och leta efter den där delfinen, han ser en fena komma emot sig och är överlycklig, för efter timmars sökande har han hittat delfinen… för att inse att det är en haj och allt som går igenom hans huvud är: "Jag borde ha lyssnat på Severus och Minerva" innan han flyr för sitt liv. Låter kanske elakt men jag kan verkligen se det hända.  
Hehe, Kingsleys mentala ålder kommer nog fortsätta att ifrågasättas och madam Bones kommer gräma sig över att han beter sig som ett barn :D

**LuxaPotter**: Hej LuxaPotter. Glad att höra att du hittade hit, och det värmer mig att veta att du sträckläste enda från första boken, speciellt med tanke på att jag själv inte är särskilt förtjust i vad jag skrev i första boken. Jag gillar inte själv kvalitén på det, i alla fall inte jämfört med hur jag skriver nu. Men det är vad som händer när man startar ett sådant här stort projekt.  
I alla fall är jag väldigt glad att du gillar det så mycket. Tack för varningen om att du är en annan person än den andra Luxa. Jag misstänkte det när jag såg namnet men tack för att ändå försäkra dig om att göra det glasklart om att ni är två helt olika människor.

**VanessaBlack**: Först och främst. Jag älskar namnet Vanessa. Förlåt, jag var bara tvungen att säga det och det passar riktigt bra till efternamnet Black. Jag är så glad att du gillar min fanfic och jag hade det underbart i USA, jag längtar uppenbarligen tillbaka för det var så otroligt och jag mådde mycket bättre där än vad jag gör hemma. Vet inte varför men det är skönt att vara hemma igen så jag kan fortsätta skriva. Det var det enda jag saknade bortsett från mina vänner när jag var borta. Vad kul att du också har varit i USA. Jag hoppas att du hade det lika roligt som jag hade och tack för att anse att jag förtjänade den lilla semestern ;)  
Aww, tack så mycket. Du vet, när jag läste din review så fick det seriöst tårar att dyka upp i mina ögon. Jag satt i lobbyn på ett av hotellen och stirrade misstroget ner på skärmen på min mobil medan min syn blev mer grumlig. Jag kanske såg ut som en idiot som nästan satt och grät över en mobil, men det var lyckotårar. Det kanske låter larvigt men jag blev otroligt rörd när du sade att du skriver ut alla sidor från mina fanfics och sätter dem i ett häfte så att du alltid kan läsa dem. Jag hade inga ord, jag har fortfarande inga ord för det bortsett från att jag är ganska säker på att du har blivit min nummer 1 fan. Merlin, jag får tårar av att bara läsa det nu. Vad har hänt med mig, jag brukar aldrig gråta åt något. Tack så hemskt mycket, du har verkligen lyckats röra mig till bottnen av mitt hjärta.  
Ha en otrolig sommar Vanessa.  
Din trogna Lea

**Gryffindor01**: Ja, tyvärr blev det lite kort och efter jag lagt upp det, typ två veckor senare inser jag att jag hade kunnat tagit med ett minne för att göra kapitlet längre. Men aja, det får vara i ett annat kapitel.  
Som du säger är det ett viktigt kapitel då det introducerar nya sätt att färdas på, introducerar Cedric mer ordentligt och lite sådant. Jag antar att det var ett väldigt dåligt ställe att sluta på innan jag åkte, å andra sidan hellre sluta med det kapitlet istället för det här för annars hade ni fått vänta ännu längre på quidditchfinalen eller vad ni får göra nu ;)  
Jo, Sirius och Remus blir arga på Harry när de hamnar i fara, även om det är pågrund av att de bryr sig och oroar sig. Och jag är säker på att de förstår att Harry är redo att göra allt han kan och lite mer för att hålla de han bryr sig om säkra från Voldemort. Men jag kan totalt förstå varför de blir arga på honom. Jag menar jag själv inte är den lugnaste personen, jag är ingen flickflicka som spenderar timmar framför spegeln, bryr sig om mode, smink och utseende. Jag är en pojkflicka egentligen. Jag älskade att leka krig, klättra i träd och sådant när jag var liten. Jag har alltid varit mer intresserad av "pojkfilmer", tv-spel och liknande en "tjejfilmer" osv. Min poäng med det här är att jag var ganska vild när jag var liten och hamnade ibland i fara, det var inte alltid mitt fel. När jag var runt tre år så drunknande jag nästan. Min kusin höll mitt huvud under vattnet och jag kunde inte andas, ett hemskt minne förresten, men hon gjorde det inte med mening. Ingen av oss kunde simma och hennes överlevnadsinstinkter tog över och hon försökte hålla sig över ytan och jag var det bästa sättet typ, en annan gång lekte jag för nära en stor majbrasa. Både de här gångerna blev mina föräldrar riktigt arga, även om de blev mer arga vid elden än vid vattnet då jag var helt oskyldig den gången. I alla fall så skällde de ut mig som bara den och drog iväg mig i armen. Så jag har personlig erfarenhet av hur föräldrar blir arga när man hamnar i fara även om det inte ens var ens eget fel., och det är min tro att Sirius och Remus skulle reagera likadant men en aning värre då Harry sväva i mycket större fara än vad jag gjorde. Så när jag låter dem bli arga så skriver jag det lite ur personlig erfarenhet. Föräldrar är aldrig redo att offra sitt eget barn (jag tänker ignorera det faktum att jag precis såg två föräldrar göra det för några dagar sedan på en tv-show). De två älskar Harry och de hatar det faktum att Harry inte respekterar sitt eget liv, jag tror att det är klart att Harry inte tror att folk skulle bli särskilt mycket påverkade om han dog och att han alltid borde dö istället för andra. Så jag är ledsen ifall du känner att de underskattar honom, men jag lovar att de inte gör det. De vet mycket väl att han kan klara av det, men som föräldrar vill man alltid beskydda sina barn och när de hamnar i fara reagerar man oftast med att bli arg, i alla fall enligt min egna erfarenhet. Jag hoppas att du förstår vad jag menar och kan acceptera att det är sättet som de kommer reagera på, och att Harry själv inombords förstår det. Men jag kan försöka ha det i åtanke i fortsättningen och kanske låta någon annan försvara Harry. Tack för att ge mig ett nytt perspektiv på det och få mig att tänka till. Jag är ledsen ifall jag lät snobbig eller råka klampa ner på vad du anser eller fick dig känna dig dum eller något. Jag uppskattar verkligen dina ord, jag gillar konstruktiv kritik och finner det alltid bra att få. Så tack så hemskt mycket för din review, jag uppskattar den.

**Thalia**: Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag skrämde dig med mina dåliga nyheter. Men det kunde ha varit värre, och jag fick en del nya idéer medan jag var borta. Jag tänker inte avslöja något för jag vill inte göra några löften som jag sen bryter genom att aldrig skriva det. Men jag har planer som jag tror kommer göra en hel del glada, det är allt jag säger för tillfället.  
Jag förstår verkligen ifall livet kommer emellan och gör att det dröjer innan du läser kapitlet. Oroa dig inte över det. Det är lugnt. Men vad kul att du äntligen har tagit studenten. Grattis. Jag hoppas att du hade riktigt roligt och att du nu kan se fram emot resten av ditt liv. Planerar du att studera vidare eller kommer du börja jobba nu på direkten?  
Jag hade det otroligt roligt i USA. Det var den bästa tiden i mitt liv på väldigt länge och jag är en aning ledsen över att jag är hemma nu igen. Inte för att jag "måste" skriva eller något sådant, det är jag glad över att jag kan göra igen, samt att umgås med vänner och resten av familjen. Men jag vet inte, jag trivdes mycket bättre borta i USA och jag tror nästan att jag vill flytta dit. Jag vet inte, bättre klimat, jag mådde bättre när jag var där borta, jag var glad hela tiden och hade inte en enda dålig dag, folket är så mycket trevligare därborta. Så ja, jag hade en otrolig upplevelse därborta och jag vill åka tillbaka. Men livet fortsätter och vi får se vad som händer i framtiden.  
Det hade varit kul att läsa din historia, och jag är säker på att den var bra, men jag lyckades få med mig fyra böcker så det var lugnt. Slutade faktiskt med att jag bara läste en av dem, som jag redan hunnit halvvägs in i innan vi åkte och läste ut på planet. Otroligt ovanligt. Första gången i hela mitt liv som jag inte läste böcker utomlands… å andra sidan hittade jag wifi på hotellet och kunde läsa en hel del fanfics :D  
Men ha det bra du med Thalia, och jag hoppas att du har haft en underbar sommar hittills.  
MVH Lea

**Luxa**: Aww, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och tyckte att det var supermegaultrajätteväldigtunderbart. Jag hoppas att du inte dog under väntan, jag ber verkligen om ursäkt över hur lång tid det tog. Jag hoppas att du hade det kul på ridlägret förresten. Hästar är sådana fantastiks djur, även om jag själv är allergisk mot dem.  
En armé av dementorer säger du? Jag är en aning skrämd nu. Jag ska berätta vad som hände idag nämligen. Egentligen börja det för några dagar sedan av att det plötsligt blev kallt överallt och jag har känt mig lite nere, och idag så hade min systers kompis hälsa på och de började framkalla demoner, spöken och annat skit (vilket jag är emot sen jag började se Supernatural). I alla fall ignorerade jag det för jag orka inte tjafsa, tills jag helt plötsligt känner att någon griper tag i min axel och ingen är där, jag är helt själv i rummet och jag svär. Någon greppade min axel. Så uppenbarligen trodde jag att min syster och hennes kompis faktiskt lyckas framkalla en demon, vilket skrämde skiten ur mig. Men nu börjar jag undra om det bara inte var en dementor. Jag tror det är dags att jag skriver det sista på kapitlet nu. Du vet för säkerhets skull. Ledsen ifall du var totalt ointresserad av min historia, men jag fann det ganska underhållande själv.  
Tillbaka till kommentaren. Åter igen är jag otroligt glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, och jag vet att det var väldigt kort. Jag var själv besviken över att jag inte lyckades skriva mer men som du själv nämnde i förbifarten så måste jag arbeta med kapitlen och när de är så korta har jag inte så mycket att skriva och därför blir kapitlen korta. Några dagar efter jag kom till USA hitta jag några anteckningar i mitt block om minnen och jag bara slog till mig själv i pannan. Det hade varit ett perfekt tillfälle att med ett minne, men ack jag tänkte inte på det. Men jag kan lova att jag har minnen planerade. Just nu har jag sex olika idéer som bara väntar på att få skriva där jag vet vad som kommer hända och sen har jag minst nio som kan hända. Så vi får se när de minnena dyker upp. Men jag lovar att jag har minnen planerade och jag ska försöka få med ett väldigt snart. Troligtvis innan de åker tillbaka till Hogwarts om allt går enligt planerna.  
Tyvärr så kom namnet på HP forumet du pratade inte med. ff .net har ett problem med att låta en skriva ner hemsidor, email adresser och liknande. Så skulle du kunna skicka det igen men typ skriva punk eller göra ett mellanslag mitt i namnet. För jag kanske är medlem och då vill jag gärna bli vän med dig där, eller kanske även bli medlem i det forumet om jag inte redan är det. Så tack på förhand.  
Lea, din otroliga slavägare ;)

**Frida: **Haha, jag är glad att du gillade "Han kommer flyga runt på en osynlig åsna och att du gillade det så mycket att du kommenterade på det innan du ens läst klart kapitlet, jag menar det var ju direkt i början. Haha, jag älskar det faktum att du skrämde din mamma med ditt skratt btw. Och oroa dig inte över att vara konstig, i själva verket. Välkommen till den mörka sidan. Kaka? :D  
Och tack för att låta mig veta ditt riktiga namn. Det är ett väldigt fint namn förresten. Du är den andra jag känner med det namnet :)  
Elvira (eftersom du använde ditt riktiga tänkte jag att jag lika gärna också kan skriva det)

* * *

**AN**: Okej, det var evigheter sen jag uppdaterade senast och jag ber om ursäkt för det men jag har varit upptagen med det "riktiga" livet. Som ni vet var jag i USA större delen av juni, och Merlin vad jag längtar tillbaka. Det var så underbart. Jag har gått in i Hogwarts, gått runt i Hogsmeade och ätit chockladgroda och druckit honungsöl, åkte Hogwarts expressen och gick runt i Diagongränden samt prata med konduktören till Nattbussen. Jag äger nu min egna trollstav (eller egna, och egna, jag köpte Hermiones men strunt samma). Jag gick även in i Gringotts och tog en vagn ner till ett valv. Tyvärr blev vi attackerade av några andra och hela turen gick åt helvete ;) Så självklart åkte jag det igen, bara för att fastna och fick sitta i vagnen i fyrtio minuter. Men det var lugnt, jag fick en ny vän som själv var ett stort fan av HP. Bortsett från det har jag mest legat på stranden, shoppat två dagar och jag fick hålla en alligator-unge som var helt bedårande, badade i ett träsk (det var väldigt rent vatten. Vi kunde se bottnen som låg fjorton meter under ytan). Och det är vad som hände på min resa. Ni är säkert helt ointresserad av det här, så ha så kul med att läsa kapitlet. Jag hoppas det lever upp till förväntningar.

* * *

Ni kan säkert det här nu men påminnelser skadar aldrig

**Boktext**

_Tankar_

Vanligt

* * *

"Är det okej ifall jag läser det här kapitlet?" frågar Stephen Cornfoot, en Ravenclaw som gick sitt sista år på Hogwarts.

"Ta för dig", sade Justin och sköt över boken med foten.

"Tack. Få se namnet på det här kapitlet är...", började Stephen medan han bläddrade fram till rätt sida. "Okej... jag har ingen aning om vad som kommer hända i det här kapitlet, men det kallas för **Bagman och Crouch."**

"Exakt vad kommer det här kapitlet att handla om?" frågar Padama tveksamt medan hon såg på Harry.

"Kalla mig galen men jag tänker ta en gissning och säga att det handlar om Bagman och Crouch."

"Haha, väldigt roligt Seamus", sade Padama torrt. "Men vad kan vara så viktigt om dem att det är med här?"

"Jag tror att det här kapitlet endast är ett kapitel som fyller i. Det hände inget speciellt viktigt såvitt jag kan minnas", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Harry lösgjorde sig från Ron och reste sig upp. **

"Det måste ha varit en vild tur egentligen", sade Tonks med ett leende. "Jag vet att mamma använde en flyttnyckel första gången när hon var tolv och använde inte en igen förrän hon var femton."

"Det var knappast flyttnyckelns fel", fnös Narcissa. "Sirius och Regulus var i farten och hon hamnade mitt i korselden."

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Kingsley intresserat.

"Ingenting som är värt att nämna nu", sade Sirius enkelt medan han ignorerade smärtan av tanken på att hans lillebror var död, att han hade dött i Voldemorts tjänst.

**De hade anlänt till ett ställe som såg ut som en öde och disig hed.**

"Det var tvungen att vara öde för att alla häxor och trollkarlar skulle kunna komma dit utan att avslöja våran värld", sade Remus leendes.

"Det verkade bara konstigt då", sade Harry med ett snett leende.

**Framför dem stod ett par trötta och surmulna trollkarlar. Den ene höll ett stort guldur i handen, och den andre en tjock pergamentrulle och en fjäderpenna.**

"Varje år vi har någon händelse som drar till sig en hel del folk så plockar vi namnen på de som kommer få stå vakt ur en hatt", sade Kingsley flinandes.

"Ni drar namn ur en hatt?" frågade Daphne misstroget.

"Vad?" skrattar Kingsley. "Det suger för dem som blir dragna, men det är mest rättvist."

"Mina damer och herrar, låt mig presentera folket som är meningen att ha hand om vår säkerhet och agerar som ett par femåringar", sade Lee torrt.

"Jag sade det till dem. Jag sade till dem att inte berätta det för någon", stönar madam Bones uppgivet, förhoppningsvis skulle de kunna rädda aurorernas rykte innan det var för sent, hon hade ingen förhoppning om att rädda hela ministeriets. Det var troligtvis redan nerbränt till grunden utan att någon ens märkt det men hon skulle inte låta hennes avdelnings rykte brinna ner till grunden med resten av ministeriet.

**Båda var klädda som mugglare, fastän i en töntig stil som vittnade om deras ovana vid mugglarklädsel. Mannen med urset var iförd en tweedkostym med ett par jättestora galoscher till, medan hans kollega hade valt kilt och en poncho.**

Hermione himlade med ögonen. "Det borde verkligen vara ett ämne där vi lär oss att smälta in bland mugglare. De såg ärlig talat ut som två hemlösa personer."

"Vi kan kalla det Trollkarl idag, mugglare imorgon", sade Parvati entusiastiskt.

"Är inte det exakt vad mugglarstudier är?" frågar Zacharias en aning hånande.

"Ånej mr Smith", sade Burbage med ett leende. "Jag lär mer ut om deras uppfinningar och framsteg de har gjort. Visst kan jag lära ut lite om kläder men det är inte det viktigaste jag har att lära ut. Dessutom så lär jag inte ens ut hälften av eleverna på skolan. Jag tror att det skulle vara en väldigt bra idé att antingen göra mugglarstudier obligatoriskt de tre första åren eller introducera ett nytt obligatoriskt ämne där man får lära sig smälta in i bland mugglare och sen i tredje året få valet att studera vidare i min klass eller strunta i det."

"Det är något jag kan kolla upp ifall det är möjligt", sade McGonagall fundersamt. "Jag ska prata med skolguvernörerna om det när jag får chansen."

**"Godmorgon Basil", sa Mr Weasley. Han plockade upp stöveln och gav den till trollkarlen i kilt, som kastade den i en stor låda med begagnade flyttnycklar. Harry kunde se en gammal tidning, en tom läskedrycksbruk och en punkterad fotboll.**

"Ni är medvetna om att mugglare pantar läskedrycksburkar. Det vill säga att ifall de lämnar in burkarna så får de pengar för det och därför så samlar otroligt många in burkar", sade Dennis med ett höjt ögonbryn och en oimponerad blick.

"Varför då? Varför få de pengar för något sådant?" frågar Lavender intresserat.

"Det vill inte bidra till den globala uppvärmningen och att återvinna saker stoppar jorden från att värmas upp och i längden gå under i princip", sade Dennis med en axelryckning.

"Jag tror inte att det var poängen med pojkens fråga", morrade Moody.

"Jag tänker anta att vad du undrade var vad som skulle hända ifall en mugglare plockade upp ett av föremålen", sade madam Bones med ett vänligt leende. "Absolut ingenting. Du måste vara magisk för att kunna använda en, eller åtminstone vara tillsammans med en magisk person och hålla fast i den samtidigt. Men det är mycket mer komplicerat och krävs en del andra förtrollningar som vi inte kommer gå in i detalj på."

"Åh, tack så mycket", sade Dennis med ett ljust leende.

**"Hej på dig, Arthur", sa Basil trött. "Du är inte in tjänst, va? Ja, somliga har ju har stått här hela natten.**

"Låter som om någon är bitter", sade Terry skrattandes.

Mr Weasley nickade. "Han var en aning arg hela dagen, men han hade all rätt till att vara det."

"Nahe, det beror på att det var andra gången i rad som han blev dragen", skrattade Tonks.

Madam Bones stönade när hon hörde det, att hålla deras rykte vid liv verkade bara bli svårare och svårare för varje timme. Hon undrade seriöst hur någon skulle kunna ta aurorer på allvar om det här var bilden som de fick utav dem. En del av hennes hjärna undrade varför hon lät Hogwarts eleverna bli introducerade och få tillåtelse att umgås tillsammans med Kingsley och Tonks av alla hennes arbetare… just ja, de var hennes bästa som var ute på fältet jämt trots deras barnsliga beteende.

**Det är bäst att ni kommer iväg för vi väntar ett stort sällskap från Svarta skogen kvart över fem. Ett litet ögonblick bara, så ska jag titta efter var ni ska slå läger… Weasley…Weasley…"**

"Var mängden av personer som dök upp mer än till någon annan händelse?" frågade Hannah intresserat.

Fudge nickade. "Det har aldrig samlats så många människor på samma plats på över femtio år innan det. Ifall det inte var för den olycksamma händelsen så hade det varit mer festligheter."

**Han granskade sin pergamentlista. "Era platser ligger ungefär en halv kilometer bort i den riktningen, det är första fältet ni kommer till. Lägerföreståndaren heter Mr Roberts. Diggory, fält nummer två, fråga efter Mr Payne."**

"Ni hade en väldigt bra plats i så fall", sade Oliver och nickade med huvudet. "Alltför synd att det inte var långvarigt."

"Det kunde ha varit värre. Det hade kunnat ha hänt under själva matchen", sade Hermione optimistiskt.

"Snälla, inte ens de är dumma nog att göra det. De älskar quidditch de med. Inte en chans att de skulle sabotera världsmästerskapsfinalen", sade Oliver med en fnysning och flera stycken runt om honom nickar instämmande.

**"Tack ska du ha Basil", sade Mr Weasley och gjorde tecken åt de andra att följa honom. De gav sig iväg över den öde heden. Det var svårt att urskilja något i den täta dimman. Efter ungefär tjugo minuter dök det upp ett litet stenhus bredvid en grind.**

"Det är en ganska stor camping", sade Julia en aning överraskat.

"Det var tvungen att vara så stort för att alla skulle få plats", sade Kingsley med en axelryckning.

**På andra sidan grunden kunde Harry nätt och jämnt skymta de spöklika konturerna av hundratals tält som var resta på ett stort sluttande fält mot fonden av en mörkt skog vid horisonten. De tog adjö av Mr Diggory och Cedric och gick fram mot stenhusets dörr.**

"Finner mugglarna det inte konstigt att så många personer dyker upp till campingen på samma dag?" frågar Meredith och flera stycken ryckte på axlarna hjälplöst.

**En man stod i dörröppningen och tittade ut på tälten. Harry förstod vid första ögonkastet att det här måste vara den ende äkta mugglaren på flera mils avstånd. När han hörde deras steg vände han sig mot dem.**

Madam Bones skakade på huvudet, det var illa när det var så uppenbart vem den enda mugglaren på området var. De borde alla ha lärt sig att smälta in bland mugglare, speciellt efter att deras samhälle nästan blev avslöjat efter Voldemorts regim.

**"Godmorgon!" sade Mr Weasley glatt.**

**"Godmorgon", sade mugglaren.**

**"Det är väl ni som är Mr Roberts?"**

**"Ja, just det", sade Mr Roberts. "Och vilka är ni?"**

"Vilken trevlig person han verkar vara", sade Tracy sarkastiskt.

"För att vara rättvis så har någon mixtrat med hans minne i drygt två veckor vid den tidpunkten", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

**"Familjen Weasley, två tältplatser bokade för ett par dagar sen."**

**"Ja, just det", sade Mr Roberts och tittade efter på en lista som var uppsatt på dörren. "Ni har fått platser intill skogen där uppe. Bara för en natt?"**

"Ni verkade inte ha förväntat er att det skulle pågå länge", sade en Hufflepuff intresserat.

"Även om det pågick länge så skulle vi inte ha fått särskilt mycket sömn ändå", sade Mr Weasley och eleven nickade eftertänksamt.

**"Ja, det stämmer", sade Mr Weasley.**

**"Och ni betalar nu med en gång?" sade Mr Roberts.**

"Smart att han gjorde det, speciellt med omständigheterna. Ifall han inte tagit betalt på direkten så hade han antagligen aldrig fått betalt för det. På det här sättet så kunde heller ingen ha smitit undan från att betala", sade Mrs Weasley i en godkännande ton.

**"Öh… javisst… naturligtvis", sade Mr Weasley. Han drog sig tillbaka lite från huset och vinkade till sig Harry.**

"Hermione hade varit ett bättre val, Vernon litade aldrig på mig när det gällde mugglarpengar så jag har inte så mycket erfarenhet utav det", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Hjälp mig, Harry", mumlade han. Han fiskade fram en bunt mugglarsedlar ur fickan och började bläddra igenom dem. "Är det här en… en… en tia? Ja, just det, nu kan jag se de små siffrorna på den… och då är det här alltså en femma?"**

"Det är lite roligt att du älskar mugglare så mycket men fortfarande inte kan lista ut hur deras pengar fungerar", sade Meredith innan hon rodnande.

"Det är förvirrande. Jag har inte mycket erfarenhet utav det."

"Men mugglarpengar är lättare att förstå än våra pengar, mugglare har åtminstone satt små nummer på sedlarna som hjälper folk att förstå dem", sade Angelina.

**"En tjugopundsedel", rättade Harry honom viskande. Han var obehagligt medveten om att Mr Roberts försökte uppfatta varenda ord de sa.**

"Han kommer inse att något är fel", suckar madam Bones. Hon visste självklart att allt det här ägt rum för över ett år sedan, men bara tanken på hur nära deras värld var att bli avslöjad gav henne huvudvärk. Hon antog att hon bara kunde vara tacksam att det var familjen Weasley de skulle följa, de kunde åtminstone smälta in bättre än de flesta.

**"Javisst det är det förstås, men det är då inte lätt. Alla de här små papperslapparna…"**

**"Är ni utlänning?" frågade Mr Roberts då Mr Weasley vände sig tillbaka med de rätta sedlarna.**

Madam Bones höjde på ett ögonbryn, tacksam över att mugglaren genast antog att de var utlänningar.

**"Utlänning?" upprepade Mr Weasley förbryllat.**

**"Ni är inte den första som haft problem med pengarna", sade Mr Roberts och såg granskande på Mr Weasley. "Det var två stycken här som försökte betala mig med guldmynt stora som navkapslar för tio minuter sen."**

Sprout skakade på huvudet. "De borde ha vetat bättre."

"Det är bara ren tur att vi inte blev avslöjade", muttrade Moody.

"En solstråle som alltid", mumlade Tonks.

"Skärp dig Nymphadora. Det var nära", morrade Moody och Tonks drog genast sitt spö.

"Hur många gånger ska jag säga det. Tonks! Mitt namn är Tonks!"

**"Är det möjligt?" sade Mr Weasley nervöst. Mr Roberts rotade i en burk efter växelpengar.**

**"Här har det aldrig varit en sån trängsel förut", sade han plötsligt och tittade ut över det dimmiga fältet igen. "Hundratals förbeställningar. Folk brukar bara dyka upp i vanliga fall…"**

"Inte konstigt att han var misstänksam egentligen", sade Mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag gav ett alternativt förslag men ingen var särskilt förtjust i det", sade Tonks i en uppgiven ton.

"Din plan var att kidnappa Mr Roberts och hans familj och låsa in dem i ett rum tills finalen var över. Jag tror att alla kan se varför vi inte accepterade den planen", sade madam Bones i en uppgiven ton, och hon suckade bara trött när alla i salen började skratta.

**"Jaså, det säger ni`"sade Mr Weasley och räckte fram handen för att få sina växelpengar, men Mr Roberts märkte det inte.**

**"Ja, just det", sa han eftertänksamt. "Folk som kommer resande från när och fjärran. Massor med utlänningar. Och inte bara utlänningar, utan också rena knäppisar, ni vet? Det är till exempel en karl här som spatserar omkring i kilt och poncho."**

"För Merlins skull, Ministeriet måste verkligen utbilda sina arbetare bättre i hur de smälter in bland mugglare", muttrade Sinistra.

"Det skulle vara en fantastisk idé", mumlade Vector tillbaka.

**"Är det nåt fel på det?" frågade Mr Weasley ängsligt.**

"Jag trodde att han hade listat ut att vår värld existerar, men jag hoppades att han bara skulle tro att det var någon speciell klädstil som personen hade."

"Jag tror inte att någon skulle tro att det var ens person egna klädstil. Den är för konstig", sade Lavender skrattandes.

**"Det är som nån sorts… vad ska jag säga… som en konferens av nåt slag", sade Mr Roberts. "Det verkar som om alla känner varandra. Som ett stort sällskap."**

"Tja, det var ett stort party. Och när det är ett party så känner alla varandra", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Där alla blir högljudda och struntar i personligt utrymme och sociala normer", tillade Seamus flinande.

"Varför är jag inte förvånad över att det är två Gryffindors som säger det", sade Orla och skakade på huvudet.

**I samma ögonblick dök en trollkarl i knäbyxor upp utanförMr Roberts dörr - som sprungen ur tomma luften.**

"Idioter!" fräste Moody och blängde medan hans fejk-öga snurrade runt vilt i ögonhålan och stirrade ner alla.

**"_Obliviate_!" sade han skarpt och pekade med sin trollstav på Mr Roberts. Mr Roberts fick omedelbart en beslöjad hinna över ögonen, ögonbrynen slätades ut och ansiktet fick ett drömmande avslappnat uttryck. Harry visste att det betydde att han just nu fick sitt minne justerat.**

"Om jag ska vara ärlig är jag inte alltför förtjust i den besvärjelsen", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Nej, att själv nästan bli utsatt för den när du är tolv år är inte särskilt roligt", instämmer Harry.

"Påminn mig inte om det, jag hade äntligen lyckats glömma det", stönar Sirius. "Och ni har förbjudit mig från att leta reda på honom…"

"Det är för ditt bästa", sade Hermione bestämt.

**"Här har ni en karta över campingplatsen", sade Mr Roberts fridsamt till Mr Weasley. "Och här är era växelpengar."**

**"Tusen tack", sade Mr Weasley.**

**Trollkarlen i knäbyxor följde dem bort till campingplatsens grind. Han såg utmattad ut: hakan var blå av skäggstubb och han hade mörkvioletta skuggor under ögonen. När de väl var utom förhöll för Mr Robers mumlade han till Mr Weasley:**

"Åh, han måste ha dragit dubbelpasset", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Dömda. Alla avdelningars rykten är dömda", mumlar madam Bones och hon blänger en aning när hon kan se att hennes sondotter flinar brett över hennes ord.

**"Vi har haft en hel del besvär med honom. Det behövs en Glömskebesvärjelse minst tio gånger om dagen för att hålla honom lugn.**

"Någon i det där lägret har åtminstone huvudet på sina axlar", grymtade Moody en aning belåtet.

"Och genom att han har huvudet på sina axlar så råkar han ut för mental fara. Att få sitt minne mixtrat med så många gånger är inte särskilt bra", sade Dumbledore en aning strängt.

**Och Ludo Bagman är inte till någon hjälp. Han travar omkring och pratar högljutt om dunkare och jagare utan att bekymra sig ett dugg om säkerhetsreglerna. Gode tid, vad jag ska bli glad när allt det här är över. Vi ses senare, Arthur." Han försvann lika hastigt som han hade kommit.**

"Så en chef på Ministeriet ignorerar totalt säkerhetsreglerna. Rätta mig ifall jag har fel, men varför bör vi lyssna på ett Ministerium som riskerar att avslöja hela vårt samhälle och antagligen få oss jagade och brända på bål åter igen?" frågar Harry.

"Vilken liten solstråle du är", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är vad som kommer hända, eller så blir vi utnyttjade eller förda till laboratorium för att utsättas för en rad smärtsamma experiment", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Potter, jag kan försäkra dig om att vi har allting under kontroll på Ministeriet", sade Fudge irriterat.

"Oja, full kontroll. Det är därför ni ignorerar Voldemort och hans gäng och låter dem förbereda sina drag och det kommande kriget ifred", sade Harry sarkastiskt och mer än hälften av personerna skakade misstroget på huvudet åt hans ord. Trots vad de hört i de tre tidigare böckerna så vägrade de tro på att Voldemort faktiskt hade lyckats återuppstå, trots allt skulle Ministeriet inte ignorera ett sådant hot och riskera allas liv. Harry var tvungen att tala lögner.

**"Jag trodde att Bagman var chef för Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter?" utbrast Ginny förvånat. "Han borde ju veta bättre än att prata om dunkare i närheten av mugglare, eller hur?"**

"Du skulle tro det", muttrade Umbridge irriterat.

"Du kan inte förneka att han passade för jobbet", mumlade Fudge tillbaka, medveten om hur mycket Umbridge och Ludo ogillade varandra.

**"Det borde han verkligen", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende och ledde in dem genom grinden till tältlägret. "Men Ludo har alltid varit en smula… tja… _avslappnad_, när det gäller säkerhessåterärder. Fast man kan inte önska sig en mer entusiastisk chef för magiska spel och sporter. Han har själv spelat quidditch i England, ska ni veta. Och han var den bästa slagman Wimbourne Wasps nånsin har haft."**

"Det kanske är sant, men något sådant skulle knappats hålla i en rättegång", sade Fred med en fnysning.

"Jag ber om ursäkt domarn, men du förstår jag var en slagman för ett engelsk landslag och tja… jag var väldigt entusiastiskt i mitt jobb och lät alla arbetare göra sina jobb i sin egen takt. Hur skulle jag kunna veta att mugglarna skulle bli misstänksamma när de hörde mig prata om en sport där man flyger på kvastar?" sade George och avslutade med en liten bugning till skratten han hade fått.

**De traskade över det dimmiga fältet mellan långa rader av tält. De flesta såg ganska vanliga ut; deras ägare hade tydligen försökt att få dem så muggarlika som möjligt,**

"Jag har en känsla av att ett men kommer komma", sade Lee flinandes.

**men hade fallit för frestelsen att överdriva lite med skorstenar, klocksträngar eller vindflöjlar. Men här och där stod det tält som var så tydligt magiska att Harry knappast förvånade sig över att Mr Roberts blev misstänksam.**

Madam Bones masserade trött sina tinningar medan hon motstod frestelsen att ansluta sig till lärarnas beklagande toner över hur idiotiskt en del av folket uppträdde.

**Halvvägs upp på fältet stod en överdådig inrättning i randigt siden, som ett miniatyrslott, med åtskilliga levande påfåglar tjudrade vid ingången.**

"Jag slår vad om att det är familjen Malfoy", sade Sirius flinandes.

"Varför tror du det?" frågar Ginny intresserat.

"Därför att familjen Malfoy alltid har varit alldeles för besatta utav påfåglar", sade Narcissa och himlade med ögonen. "

**Lite längre fram passerade de ett tält med tre våningar och flera torn, oh en liten bit därifrån stod ett tält med utbyggd trädgård framför, som hade både fågelbad, solur och en springbrunn.**

"Okej det är verkligen överdrivet", stönade Astoria.

"Det menar du inte", sade Fay torrt.

**"Det är alltid samma sak", sade Mr Weasley leende. "Vi kan inte låta bli att visa oss på styva linan när vi träffas. Å här är det, titta, här är våra tältplatser." **

"Synd bara att de inte inser faran de medför när de gör något sådant", suckar Sinistra en aning irriterat.

**De hade kommit fram till skogsbrynet längst bort på fältet. Här fanns ett outnyttjat område med en liten skylt nedhamrad i marken, på vilket det stod "Weezly".**

"Åh, kom igen! Det är inte så svårt att stava!" stönar Bill.

**"Vi kunde inte ha fått en bättre plats!" utbrast Mr Weasley glatt. "Planen ligger precis på andra sidan av skogen här. Vi är så nära inpå den vi kan komma."**

"Otroligt, ni bokade platserna bara några dagar innan dagen för finalen och ni får ändå den bästa platsen. Hur är det ens möjligt?" frågar Anthony misstroget.

"Fråga Arthur, han lyckades väl kalla in någon tjänst eller något", muttrar Kingsley och madam Bones suckar över hur barnslig hennes bästa auror lät.

"Jag kan försäkra dig om att jag inte kallade inte några tjänster", sade Mr Weasley med ett leende.

"Det är faktiskt väldigt enkelt", sade Luna plötsligt. "Eftersom de beställde så sent så fick ni platserna längst bort från incheckningen, vilket vanligtvis är den sämsta platsen. Mr Roberts hade ingen aning om att han tilldelade er den bästa platsen, i själva verket trodde han nog tvärtom."

**Han spände av sig ryggsäcken. "Hör på nu", sade han ivrigt. "Det är egentligen inte tillåtet att använda någon form av magi nu när vi har samlats så många på mugglarmark. Vi ska resa våra tält med handkraft! **

"Ni satte upp tälten för hand?" frågade Charlie en aning överraskat.

"Är du ärlig talat förvånad. Jag menar det är pappa vi pratar om", sade Percy torrt och hans syskon skrattade.

"Det var toppen", sade Harry själv med ett eget leende. "Jag hade aldrig tältat någon gång tidigare i mitt liv så jag var inte till någon hjälp."

"Hermione hade åtminstone erfarenhet", sade Su Li optimistiskt.

"Skämtar du?" frågar Hermione misstroget. "Förra gången vi åkte och kampade så ösregnade det och jag satt i bilen till mina föräldrar fått upp tältet och gången innan det så försökte en tvättbjörn att ta sig in i min sovsäck!"

Alla började genast att skratta när de hörde hennes svar, och Lunas fråga fick dem bara att skratta högre.

"Behöll du tvättbjörnen, för jag vill gärna ha den. Jag lovar att ta hand om den."

"Nej, den blev iväg skrämd av mitt skrik", erkände Hermione en aning fåraktigt.

**Det borde inte vara så svårt… mugglarna gör det ju hela tiden. Säg, Harry, var tycker du att vi ska börja?"**

"Jag är ledsen, jag hade ingen aning om att du inte hade kampat tidigare. Jag trodde att familjen Dursley hade åkt och kampat hela tiden", sade Mr Weasley ursäktande.

Harry log. "Det är okej. De åkte och kampade ibland men jag följde aldrig med. Oftast lämnade de mig hon Mrs Figg."

"Oftast?" frågar Remus misstänksamt.

"Tja det var den gången då jag fick stanna en helg hos Marge… tro mig, det var inte en rolig upplevelse", sade Harry grimaserande.

"Vi borde åka och kampa allihopa tillsammans", sade Katie snabbt, hon hade en känsla av att Harry inte hade någon lust att bli utfrågad om den helgen. "Det skulle vara en familjesak!"

"Åh det skulle bli underbart. Jag vet det perfekta stället", sade Alicia ivrigt.

"En fråga. Vart ska vi få tag på tält till fem… sex, sju, åtta, nio… tio, elva, tolv… femton, sexton personer?" frågar Lavender medan hon räknar alla som ska vara med.

"Får inte jag vara med?" frågar Ginny med stora ögon.

"Åh, just ja. Ledsen, jag är fortfarande van vid att räkna med oss som var med från början", sade Lavender. "Men om du är med så kan Luna likaväl med komma… då blir vi alltså arton. Ja, det kan bli krångligt."

"Åh vi fixar det", sade Fred avfärdande. "Oroa er inte över det. Ni får fixa det andra så fixar vi tälten."

"Låt oss diskutera detaljerna någon annan gång", sade Oliver flinandes och McGonagall grimaserande. Hon visste att de självklart skulle göra det på ett av loven men hon var ändå orolig för vad som skulle hända när sjutton Gryffindors och en Ravenclaw, som var en aning galen, kampade tillsammans. Hon var säker på att det på något sätt skulle sluta i någon slags katastrof.

**Harry hade aldrig varit på något campingläger i hela sitt liv: familjen Dursley hade aldrig tagit med honom på någon semesterutflykt utan föredragit att lämna honom hos Mrs Figg, en gammal grannkvinna.**

"Vilket inte var så farligt", sade Harry flinandes. "Jag hade roligare där än vad jag haft haft tillsammans med familjen Dursley."

**Men han och Hermione listade i alla fall ut var de flesta stängerna och pinnarna skulle sitta, och trots att Mr Weasley var till mer besvär än nytta i sin sprudlande iver att få använda träklubban, lyckades de till sist resa ett par illa medfarna tält.**

Hermione och Harry gav varandra en high five, de var ett riktigt bra team tillsammans. Men som talesättet går; alla goda ting kommer i tre, och de kunde inte klara sig utan Ron.

**De tog allesammans några steg tillbaka för att beundra sina händers verk. Ingen som kastade en blick på de här tälten skulle kunna gissa att de tillhörde trollkarlar, tänkte Harry.**

"Tack och lov för små mirakel som Arthur Weasley", muttrade madam Bones.

**Problemet var bara att när Bill, Charlie och Percy väl anlände skulle de bli ett sällskap på tio personer. Hermione verkade också ha uppfattat problemet. Hon gav Harry ett frågande ögonkast då Mr Weasley lade sig ner på alla fyra och kröp in i det första tältet.**

"Ni vet om att vi har något som kallas för magi", sade Astoria sarkastiskt.

"I mugglarvärlden så är direkt inte tält större på insidan än vad de är på utsidan. I själva verket är det alltid samma storlek som de ser ut att vara, såvida det inte finns hemliga rum", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Nej Harry, du ska inte gå i närheten utav något som har hemliga rum eller liknande. Du har redan hamnat i tillräckligt med knippa", sade Katie strängt medan hon stirrade Harry rakt in i ögonen.

**"Det blir lite trångt, men jag tror nog vi kan klämma in oss allihop", ropade han ut till dem. "Kom och titta!"**

Charlus flinade. "Du hade inte förväntat dig att det skulle vara magiskt, hade du?"

"Nej", skrattade Hermione. "Personligen så trodde jag att Mr Weasley hade blivit galen eller något."

**Harry böjde sig ner, dök in genom öppningen i tältduken och tappade hakan av förvåning. **

"Det var bland det coolaste jag hade sett", sade Harry flinandes.

**Han hade kommit in i något som liknade en gammaldags trerumslägenhet, komplett med badrum och kök.**

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat åka och campa så när jag var liten", sade Amanda och skakade på huvudet.

**Besynnerligt nog var den möblerad precis likadant som hemma hos mrs Figg. Det var virkade överdrag på de omaka stolarna och där kändes en stark kattlukt.**

**"Ja, vi ska ju inte vara här så länge", sade Mr Weasley och torkade av sin kala hjässa med en näsduk medan han kikade in på de fyra våningssängarna som stod i sovrummet.**

"Otroligt. Jag måste skaffa ett sådant där tält", muttrar en mugglarfödd hänfört medan han tänkte över hur mycket enklare det skulle vara att tågluffa genom Europa om han hade en liten lägenhet i ryggsäcken.

**"Jag lånade det av Perkins på kontoret. Han är inte ute och tältar så ofta längre, stackars karl, inte sen han fick ryggskott." **

"Stackars man… jag borde verkligen baka något åt honom", mumlade Mrs Weasley och hennes man skakade ömt på huvudet åt hennes kärleksfulla natur.

**Han lyfte upp den dammiga kitteln och kastade en blick inuti den. "Vi behöver vatten…"**

"Du skulle bara kunna trolla fram lite vatten, Arthur", påpekar Moody.

"Det må vara sant, men det skulle innebära att använda magi, något jag gärna inte ville göra på en mugglar-camping", sade Mr Weasley.

**"Det finns en vattenkran markerad på den här kartan som mugglaren gav oss", sa Ron, som hade följt efter Harry in i tältet. Han verkade inte det minsta imponerad av dess fantastiska storlek inuti.**

"Jag hade kampat i liknande innan det där", sade Ron med ett litet leende.

"Åh det var så kul. Vi var borta i en vecka", sade Ginny instämmande.

**"Den är i andra änden av fältet."**

**"Nå, då kan väl du, Harry och Hermione gå och hämta lite vatten åt oss?" sa Mr Weasley och räckte fram kitteln och ett par grytor. "Vi andra går ut och skaffar lite ved, så vi kan göra upp eld."**

"Vi fick helt klart det bästa jobbet", sade Hermione flinande.

"Jäpp, medan de letade runt i skogen så fick vi faktiskt se alla andra på campingen och se hur det såg ut", instämde Ron ivrigt.

**"Men vi har ju en ugn", sa Ron. "Varför kan vi inte bara…?"**

**"Ron, tänk på säkerhetsåtergärderna!" sade Mr Weasley och strålade av glad förväntan. "När äkta mugglare slår läger lagar de mat utomhus över eld! Jag har själv sett dem göra det!"**

"Vilket är den riktiga anledningen till varför du vill göra upp eld", sade Dorea skrattandes.

"Bara så ni är medvetna, så lagar mugglare inte alltid mat över eld, utan ibland tar de med sig egna grillar och liknande att grilla på", sade en mugglarfödd och Mr Weasley såg väldigt intresserad ut men innan han hann fråga något så fortsatte Stephen att läsa.

**Efter en hastig tur genom flickornas tält, som var en aning mindre än pojkarnas, men utan kattlukt, travade Harry, Ron och Hermione i väg tvärs över lägerplatsen med kitteln och grytorna. Nu när solen just hade gått upp och dimman lättade kunde de se tältstaden, som bredde ut sig åt alla håll. De banade sig långsamt fram mellan raderna och såg sig ivrigt omkring.**

"Ni kanske fick se campingen innan oss, men ni missade kakorna", sade George skrattandes.

"Åh kom igen. Åt ni kakor. Varför sade ni inget?" frågar Harry i en förrådd röst.

"Du berättade inte att du visste vilka marodörerna var eller att du är släkt med dem", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

"Dessutom var vi tydligen de enda som var smarta nog att ta med det", tillade George.

"Men Ginny fick kakor", sade Hermione påpekande.

"Hon är våran syster, dessutom måste vi påminna er om att hon kan vara skrämmande trots sin storlek?"

**Först nu började det gå upp för Harry hur många häxor och trollkarlar det måste finnas i världen; han hade aldrig riktigt tänkt på att de självfallet fanns i andra länder. Tältlägret började vakna. De första som visade sig var familjerna med småbarn:**

"Jag hade inte förväntat mig att så många personer skulle dyka upp med så unga barn", sade Harry.

Narcissa såg förvånad ut. "Varför? Det är en stor sporthändelse som häxor och trollkarlar världen över var ivriga inför."

"Oftast, i mugglarvärlden åtminstone, när det är en stor samling människor så brukar föräldrar välja att lämna sina barn hemma av rädsla för att de ska bli skadade eller kidnappade", förklarade Harry.

"Verkligen?"

"Ja", sade Harry glatt. "Jag var så förvirrad när jag var fem och Vernon och Petunia tog med mig till en konsert medan Dudley sov över hos en vän… jag tappade självklart bort dem och tja, lång historia kort så lämnades jag av vid deras hus två dagar senare."

"Vad i helvete! De lät dig bli kidnappad!" fräste Ginny.

"Ånej, de lämnade mig bara där. Oroa er inte, jag hade det otroligt bra den helgen. Jag fick hjälpa till bakom scenen och skaffade några vänner där", sade Harry lugnande.

"Det gör det fortfarande inte okej", muttrade Ginny irriterat.

**Harry hade aldrig sett så små häxor och trollkarlar förut. En pytteliten pojke, som inte kunde vara mer än två år, satt på huk utanför ett stort pyramidformat tält och petade glatt på en snigel i gräset med en trollstav. Snigeln svällde långsamt upp till storleken av en salamikorv. Då de närmade sig kom hans mamma utrusande ur tältet.**

Flera stycken runt om i salen såg med äcklade minner på boken. De hatade alla sniglar, med deras äckliga, slemmiga kroppar, och tanken på att möta en snigel stor som en salamikorv var näst intill skräckinjagande.

**"Kevin, _hur_ många gånger ska jag behöva säga det? Du får _inte_ röra pappas trollstav! Usch! Fy!" **

"Om han inte får använda den, varför då lämna den framme så att pojken kan nå den?" frågar Pansy hånande.

"Föräldrarna kanske använder den för att roa sina barn när de är uttråkade och då behöver ha den på ett ställe där de snabbt kan få tag på den", föreslog Malfoy med en axelryckning.

**Hon hade trampat på den jättelika snigeln, som sprack mitt itu. Ljudet av hennes grälande röst följde dem i den stilla luften, blandat med vrålen från den lille pojken: "Du spräckte snigeln! Du spräckte min snigel!"**

Alla i salen kunde inte låta bli att skratta när de hörde det.

"James hade ryst som bara den ifall han hade hört den beskrivningen", sade Sirius med ett stort leende.

"Åh jag är säker på att du skulle ha haft väldigt kul i att beskriva det för honom", sade Dorea torrt och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är säker på att det fanns något han gjort som skulle resulterat i att han förtjänade det", sade Sirius flinande. "Även om jag är säker på att jag skulle presentera honom för en sådan snigel istället för att bara berätta det."

"Åh prata inte om det. När ni två gick emot varandra var det totalt kaos", sade Charlus och himlade med ögonen åt sin svärson.

"Kommer ni ihåg i deras tredje år då de beslutade att starta ett krig mot varandra och hela Hogwarts blev ett slagfält?" frågar Vector med ett stort leende.

"Påminn oss inte. _Det_ var en total mardröm", stönar McGonagall medan alla minnen om den veckan rusar tillbaka till henne.

**Ett litet stycke längre fram såg de två små häxor, knappt äldre än Kevin, ridande på leksakskvastar, som inte höjde sig högre än att flickornas tår nuddade vid det dagliga gräset.**

"Det var en sådan kvast du hade", sade Sirius leendes.

"Den som du köpte till mig?" frågar Harry medan han tänker tillbaka på när Sirius berättat det för honom.

"Det stämmer. James ansåg att det var den bästa presenten du fått, Lily var inte lika entusiastisk över det men när hon såg hur glad du blev över den så accepterade hon det… även om hon tvingade mig att städa upp alla röror du ställde till när jag väl kom över."

**En tjänsteman från Trolldomsministeriet hade redan fått syn på dem. Medan han skyndade sig förbi Harry, Ron och Hermione mumlade han upprört: "Mitt på ljusan dag" Föräldrarna tar sig väl en riktig sovmorgon, kan jag tro…"**

"Det var åtminstone någonstans i mitten av lägret och inte i början framför ögonen på Mr Roberts", påpekade Cho optimistiskt.

**Runt omkring dök vuxna trollkarlar och häxor upp ur tälten och började laga frukost, Några kastade förstulna blickar omkring sig medan de trollade fram eldar med sina trollstavar. Andra tände tändstickor med tvivlande ansiktsuttryck, som om de var övertygade om att en sådan metod inte kunde fungera. Tre afrikanska trollkarlar satt i ett allvarligt samtal, alla iförda långa vita klädnader. De stekte något som liknade en kanin över en lysande violett brasa, medan en grupp medelålders amerikanska häxor satt och skvallrade glatt under ett stjärnbanner, som var uppspänt mellan deras tält och bar påskriften: _Salemhäxornas institut_.**

"Är det en amerikansk skola?" frågade Daniel, en Slytherin intresserat.

"Jäpp, en utav de bästa", sade Alisa. "Jag har en brevvän som går där."

**Harry fångade upp brottstycken ur samtal på främjade språk inifrån tälten som de passerade, och trots att han inte förstod ett enda ord kunde han höra att de alla var mycket spända och upphetsade.**

**"Öh… är det nåt fel på mina ögon, eller har allting blivit grönt?" frågade Ron.**

"Vad menar du med grönt?" frågar Nigel. "Vart är det grönt?"

Kingsley flinade. "Kalla mig galen men jag tror de precis har träffat på irländarna."

"Det var en mardröm. Rufus ville inte hålla tyst om det", stöna Madam Bones medan hon mindes hur roade hennes kollega hade varit över hela situationen, åtminstone till dödsätarna dykt upp.

**Det var inget fel på Rons ögon. De hade kommit in bland en samling tält, som allesammans var övervuxna med en tjock klövermatta, så att det såg ut som om små, besynnerligt formade kullar hade skjutit upp ur jorden.**

"Alltför synd att det inte fanns några fyrklöver", sade Ron leendes.

"Jag kunde ha behövt ett par dussin det året."

"Vad menar du med det året, Harry", fnös Ron en aning misstroget. "Du behöver dem fortfarande."

**De kunde se glatt leende ansikten skymta fram bakom öppna tältflikar. Sedan hörde de någon bakom sig som ropade deras namn.**

"Snälla låt det vara vänner, snälla låt det vara vänner. Jag orkar inte med drama så här tidigt in i boken", stönar Parvati.

"Ledsen men jag är rädd för att det redan har varit en del drama i boken. Jag menar först med Voldemort i första kapitlet, Dudleys förlängda tunga och bråket i familjen Weasley", påpekar Hermione fnissande.

"Men vi behöver knappast mer drama redan."

"Du behöver inte oroa dig över det just nu, det är en vän. Men drama kommer komma upp väldigt snart, och troligtvis i alla kapitel efter det", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Det var Seamus Finnigan, deras Gryffindorkamrat, som också gick i fjärde årskursen. **

Flera stycken drog lättat efter andan medan Harry, Ron och Hermione roat skakade på sina huvuden.

**Han satt framför sitt eget klövertäckta tält tillsammans med en rödblond kvinna, som måste vara hans mamma,**

Harry rynkade på pannan, han hade aldrig gillat henne alltför mycket och sen han fick veta att hon trodde på Ministeriets och Daily prophets lögner så hade han bara gillat henne ännu mindre.

**samt sin bäste vän Dean Thomas, som också tillhörde Gryffindors elevhem.**

"Se ingen farligt. Inget drama", sade Ron retsamt.

"Jag tänker inte andas ut ännu, det är inte försent för något att hända ännu",

** "Gillar ni vår utsmyckning?" frågade Seamus med ett flin, när Harry, Ron och Hermione kom fram för att hälsa. "Trolldomsministeriet är inte särskilt förtjust över den."**

Dorea fnös. "Får jag gissa och säga att det är den vanligaste anledningen. Att de är oroliga över vad folk tycker om det och hur de kommer se ut i andra länders ögon."

"Fudge klagade över dekorationerna för jag vet inte hur länge", viskade Tonks till sina avlägsna släkting som fnittrade.

"Det var inte så illa. Bulgarien var mycket värre", sade Percy samtidigt med en axelryckning.

**"Å varför skulle vi inte visa våra färger?" sa mrs Finnigan. "Ni skulle se vad bulgarerna har dinglande från alla _sina_ tält. Ni hejar väl på Irland förstås?" tillade hon och sände Harry, Ron och Hermione en skarp blick ur sina små lysande ögon.**

"Som om ni skulle våga göra något annat än att hålla med", skrattade Dean.

"Jag skulle säga att jag hejade på dem ändå, jag gillar Irland", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Du vet din irländska dialekt börjar bli riktigt bra", sade Oliver med ett höjt ögonbryn åt hur Harry hade pratat helt och hållet i en irländsk dialekt.

"Det hjälper honom att vi delar en sovsal", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

**Sedan de hade försäkrat henne att de verkligen hejade på Irland gick de vidare. Men som Ron sa: "Som om vi skulle våga säga nåt annat mitt i den där irländska flocken."**

"Ni skulle kunna göra det, men ni skulle antagligen inte undkomma levande", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

"Jag tar nog hellre irländarna än de andra vi mötte", sade Harry med en grimas.

"De andra ni mötte? Menar du att ni mötte _dem_?"

"Oroa dig inte professor McGonagall", sade Hermione lugnt. "Vi stötte inte på de som du tänker på. Vi sprang bara in i lite annat trubbel, men ingen av oss blev skadade."

"Av någon anledning så lugnar det inte ner mig", sade Tonks sarkastiskt. "Jag menar ni hänvisar att vara upptagen på annat håll till att ligga i sjukhusflygeln förstenad eller medvetslös efter allvarliga skador."

**"Jag undrar vad bulgarerna har dinglande från sina tält?" sa Hermione.**

"Antagligen något som har med Bulgarien att göra", sade Fay.

"Väldigt smart tänkt av dig", sade Parvati och himlade med ögonen åt sin väns svar.

**"Kom, så går vi och tittar efter", sa Harry och pekade mot en stor klunga tält längre upp på fältet, där de röda, gröna och vita bulgariska flaggan fladdrade i brisen. Tälten här uppe hade inte täckts med någon form av växtlighet, men på allihop satt det ett plakat med en bild av et buttert ansikte med buskiga svarta ögonbryn. Bilden var naturligtvis en rörlig trollkarlsbild, men den blinkade bara och blängde ilsket.**

"För det är inte misstänksamt alls eller avslöjar det faktum att magi existerar", sade madam Hooch sarkastiskt.

"Irländarna kunde åtminstone säga att det bara var något slags mönster på tyget eller att det var något speciallgjort tält som är bra för miljön", sade Burbage instämmande.

**"Krum", sade Ron med låg röst.**

**"Va?" sade Hermione.**

**"Krum!" sa Ron. "Viktor Krum, den bulgariske sökaren!"**

"Han låter inte så attraktiv", sade Dorea fundersamt. "Jag antar att det är hans berömmelse som gör honom så populär."

Bredvid henne så log hennes man en aning belåtet åt hennes ord.

**"Han ser verkligen grinig ut", sade Hermione och såg sig omkring på alla Krummarna, som blinkade och blängde på dem.**

"Krummarna? Okej, jag är väldigt säker på att det inte är ett riktigt ord."

"Det beskriver situationen ändå", sade Harry envist. "Och det är om mitt liv, så jag bestämmer reglerna."

**"Grinig!" utbrast Ron och himlade med ögonen. "Vem bryr sig som om hur han ser ut? Han är helt fantastisk. Han är väldig ung också. Nyss fyllda arton, tror jag. Han är ett _geni_, vänta bara tills ikväll, ska du få se."**

"Han är väldigt ung faktiskt", sade Katrina.

"Han måste vara väldigt bra i så fall", sade en förstaårselev ivrigt.

**Det var redan en liten kö framför vattenkranen i hörnet av fältet. Harry, Ron och Hermione ställde sig bakom ett par män som var inbegripna i en hetsig diskussion.**

"Åh jag hoppas att det inte blir bråk", utbrister Mrs Weasley ängsligt.

"Inte bråk direkt. Men det var den roligaste konversationen Hermione någonsin har hört", skrattade Ron och till allas förvåning så brast Hermione ner i okontrollerade fnittringar.

**Den enda av dem var en mycket gammal trollkarl iförd ett långt blommigt nattlinne. **

"O herre gud", mumlar Burbage misstroget och sluter ögonen. "Är han inte medveten om att de är för kvinnor?"

**Den andre var tydligen en ordningsvakt från Trolldomsministeriet.**

"Det här kan bli intressant", sade Fred flinandes.

**Han höll fram ett par kritstrecksrandiga byxor medan han nästan grät av irritation.**

Hermione bet sig sig i läppen för att förhindra sig själv från att brista ut i skratt igen över den kommande konversationen.

**"Sätt bara på dig dem, Archie, är du hygglig. Du kan inte gå omkring i den där munderingen. Mugglaren vid grinden håller redan på att bli misstänksam…"**

"Jag är ledsen, men jag är ganska säker på att det finns en hel del annat som gör Roberts mer misstänksam än det faktum att en man går runt i ett nattlinne."

"Dessutom finns det något som kallas för transsexuell. Vilket är när man klär sig som andra könet."

**"Jag har själv köpt det här plagget i en mugglarbutik", sade den gamle trollkarlen envist. "Det måste ju betyda att mugglarna går omkring i den sortens kläder."**

Runt om i salen försökte alla att inte brista ut i skratt, och nästan alla utav dem misslyckades och Stephen hade problem med att låta sin röst vara hörd över skratten som ekade mot väggarna.

**"Mugglar_kvinnorna_ har såna, Archie, inte männen. Mugglarmännen går klädda i såna _här_", sade trollkarlen från Ministeriet och viftade med de kritstrecksrandiga byxorna.**

"Äsch låt mannen bära vad han vill. Det är knappast som om något sådant kommer avslöja vår värld med allting som pågår runt om honom. Det skulle inte ens avslöja vår värld ifall han var på campingen helt själv i den utstyrseln."

"Ignorera Charlus, han har alltid varit alldeles för slapp med reglerna. Jag är säker på att James professorer har sett resultatet utav det", sade Dorea och himlade med ögonen.

**"Jag vägrar sätta på mig dem", sa gamle Archie harmset. "Jag tycker om att känna en frisk fläkt om mina ädlare delar."**

Det var droppen för alla. Ingen försökte kämpa emot sina skratt längre och tårar rann nerför kinderna på dem medan de försökte flämta efter luft, flera dunsar runt om i salen talade om att flera personer hade fallit ur sina säten och istället låg på golvet, rullandes och kinkandes utav skrattet.

"Frisk fläkt om mina ädlare delar!" upprepade Dean tjutande utav skratt och alla började skratta ännu mer.

Tillslut, efter flera minuter, så lyckades de tillslut samla sig och de flesta var tvungna att torka tårarna ur ögonen medan Stephen slutligen fortsatte att läsa.

**Hermione greps av ett så häftigt fnissanfall att hon måste lämna kön. Hon vände inte tillbaka förrän Archie hade fått sitt vatten och gått därifrån.**

"Jag kan inte… jag kan inte… klandra dig för… för att göra det", flämtade Fay ut mellan sitt skratt.

"Jag kunde inte… jag trodde… dö av skratt…", sade Hermione skrattandes.

"Vad jag inte kan förstå är varför ni inte har berättat om det här tidigare!" sade Fred krävande. "Det är guld värt."

"För ni hade inte skrattat lika mycket nu i så fall", sade Harry och Ron tillsammans.

**De begav sig tillbaka till sin tältplats, men i lite långsammare takt nu, eftersom vattnet var tungt att bära.**

"Eller så är det ni var som svaga", sade Michael Corner hånande.

"Ja, killen som dödade en basilisk med ett svärd är svag", sade Ron misstroget.

"Jag hade hjälp. Jag hade aldrig klarat det utan er", protesterar Harry högt.

**Här och där stötte de på bekanta ansikten: andra Hogwartselever tillsammans med sina familjer. Oliver Wood, den förre quidditchkaptenen, som hade gått ut Hogwarts året innan, drog med sig Harry fram till sina föräldrars tält för att presentera honom.**

"Det var vänligt av dig", sade Mrs Weasley med ett leende.

"De hade velat träffa honom väldigt länge pågrund av hur mycket jag pratade om honom hemma."

"Aw, pratade du om mig hemma Ollie", sade Harry i en kuttrande röst, men han var riktigt rörd över Olivers ord. Glad att veta att någon pratade om honom hemma framför sina föräldrar för att de brydde sig.

"Självklart. För det första var, är du den bästa sökaren på hela Hogwarts, för det andra blev du som en lillebror. Jag var tvungen att presentera dig för dem", sade Oliver med ett varmt leende.

**Oliver berättade förtjust att han just hade blivit uttagen till Puddlemeres reservlag. **

Harry och resten av hans gamla quidditchlag började genast jubla medan Oliver log tacksamt mot dem, glad att de accepterade hans val.

**Näste man som hälsade på dem var Ernie Macmillan, en fjärdeårselev från Hufflepuff, och lite längre fram träffade de på Cho Chang, en mycket söt flicka, som spelade sökare för Ravenclaws lag.**

Cho log mot Harry. "En dag så ska jag lyckats slå dig i quidditch."

"Du kan ju alltid fortsätta försöka, Cho", sade Harry retsamt tillbaka.

**Hon vinkade och log mot Harry, som spillde en massa vatten på sig då han vinkade tillbaka. **

"Inte ett ord", sade Harry varnande medan han blängde på sina vänner och familj.

"Eller vad?" frågar Charlie skrattandes.

"Jag övertalar Ginny om att hon behöver förhäxa er", sade Harry med en axelryckning,

"Visst. Som om du skulle lyckas med det. Du spillde vatten över dig pågrund av att du såg en flicka du ansåg var söt", sade Charlie retsamt.

"Ginny om du försvarar mig mot dina ondskefulla bröder så lovar jag att nästa gång vi ska till Hogsmeade så tar jag dig dit och låter dig välja vilket godis som helst i Godis Baronen. Jag betalar allt", sade Harry och såg på Ginny med ett mjukt leende.

"Deal", sade Ginny genast innan hon snurrar runt och spänner ögonen i sin bror. "Det skulle vara bäst för dig ifall du undviker att reta Harry för saker han gjorde för över ett år sen", sade hon hotandes medan hon tyst undrade ifall Harry precis hade bjudit ut henne på en dejt… nej, det var tvungen att vara mellan två vänner… eller hur?

_"Åh bra jobbat Potter", _tänkte Harry sarkastiskt. _"Du lyckades nyss bjuda ut Ginny, vilket går emot kompisregeln. Du bjuder inte ut din kompis yngre syster… är det ens en dejt? Nej det kan inte vara det, hon är inte intresserad av dig längre. Kom ihåg att hon har dejtat Corner… de gjorde nyss slut… ni är bara vänner och ni går bara dit som vänner!" _

**Mest för att hejda Ron från att flina retsamt åt honom pekade Harry hastigt på en stor grupp tonåringar som han aldrig sett förut.**

**"Vilka tror ni de där kan vara?" frågade han. "De går väl inte på Hogwarts, va?"**

"Troligtvis på någon annan skola i Europa", sade Leanne.

**"De kommer säkert från nån utländsk skola", sa Ron. "Jag vet att det finns många andra skolor, men jag har aldrig träffat en elev från nån annan skola än Hogwarts. Bill hade en en brevvän för många år sen, som gick på en skola i Brasilien, och han ville gärna åka dit på en utbytesresa,men mamma och pappa hade inte råd med det. **

"Vilket var lugnt. Jag hade säkert inte haft särskilt kul heller. Det hade inte varit värt pengarna", sade Bill snabbt medan han tänkte på hur hans vän Rico hade reagerat.

**Hans brevvän blev väldigt förnärmad när Bill skrev att han inte kunde komma, och skickade honom en hatt som han hade kastat en förbannelse över. Den fick hans öron att skrumpna.**

"Vilken fantastisk bra vän", sade Leanne sarkastiskt.

"Det gjorde faktiskt ont. Du vill inte att din öron skrumpnar", sade Bill medan han barnsligt täcke dem med sina händer.

"Tänk positivt, det var inte dina kulor som skrumpna ihop", sade Tonks flinande och Bill drog efter andan innan han bleknade åt tanken på det.

**Harry skrattade, men han avslöjade inte sin häpnad över att det tydligen fanns andra trolldomsskolor. Nu, när han såg representanter för så många olika nationaliteter i tältlägret, insåg han ju hur dumt det hade varit av honom att tro att Hogwarts var den enda skolan i världen i sitt slag.**

"Må inte dåligt över det. Det är inte som om någon har lärt dig något om våran värld bortsett från det du lär dig på lektionerna i princip", sade Padama lugnt.

**Han kastade en blick på Hermione, som inte såg et minsta förvånad ut över hade säkert stött på nyheten om andra trolldomsskolor i någon av sina böcker.**

"Låt mig gissa, det nämns någonstans i Hogwarts: en historia", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Hur visste du det?" frågar Hermione med ett strålande leende.

"Därför att den förbaskade boken verkar nämna allting."

"Vänta, sade du inte att du har läst boken?" sade Ginny plötsligt.

"Mer skumläst den", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Vilket är varför jag stannar borta från den. Jag tänker inte läsa den frivilligt. Det Bill berätta från den när jag var liten och all fakta som Hermione vräker ur sig från den räcker gott och väl för mig", sade Ron snabbt och bestämt.

**"Vad lång tid ni tog för er", sade George, när de äntligen kom tillbaka till familjen Weasleys tält.**

"Om ni hade berättat om Archie så hade vi förlåtit er för att ta sådan lång tid på er", sade George flinandes.

"Jag tvivlar att ni led särskilt mycket. Trots allt så hade ni tydligen kakor", sade Ron med en fnysning.

**"Vi stötte på några som vi känner på vägen", sade Ron och satte ner vattnet. "Har ni inte tänt brasan än?"**

Cho skrattade. "Vad tog sådan tid?"

"Det var bara… det var lite svårt i början", sade Mr Weasley ursäktande.

**"Pappa roar sig med tändstickorna", sade Fred.**

"Självklart", suckade Mrs Weasley.

"Varje gång jag fick eld på stickan så tappade jag dem och elden skulle dö", sade Mr Weasley och flera stycken skakade på huvudet.

**Mr Weasley hade ingen som helst framgång med att tända brasan, trots att han gjorde ivriga försök. Överallt på marken omkring honom låg det sönderbrutna tändstickor, men det hindrade inte att han såg ut att roa sig kungligt.**

Alla i DA fnissade och gömde sina leenden bakom händer när de hörde Stephen beskriva Mr Weasleys försök att starta en eld.

**"Oj då!" sa han då han äntligen lyckades stryka eld på en sticka, men tappade den genast i blotta häpnaden.**

**"Titta nu här, mr Weasley", sade Hermione vänligt och tog tändsticksasken ifrån honom för att visa hur man gjorde det på rätt sätt.**

"Hermione till räddning", sade Ron och Hermione smällde lekfullt till honom på axeln för hans ord.

**Till sist fick de brasan tänd, fastän det dröjde minst en timme till innan den var tillräckligt stor för att man skulle kunna laga mat över den.**

"Och under den tiden så svalt jag, Ron och Hermione ihjäl", suckade Harry sorgset.

"Och hur kan ni då sitta här med oss?" frågar Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Har du inte hört. Vi är zombies nu", sade Harry och nickade med huvudet åt sina ord.

**Men det fanns fullt med saker att titta på medan de väntade. Deras tält verkade vara placerat alldeles intill en genomfartsväg till planen, och folk från Trolldomsministeriet skyndade fram och tillbaka på den. De hälsade hjärtligt på mr Weasley. Mr Weasley redogjorde hela tiden för vilka de var,**

"Jag svär, du måste ha kontakter överallt", sade Kingsley och skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"Jag skulle inte säga överallt", sade Mr Weasley med ett litet leende

"Kom igen", sade Kingsley med ett skratt. "Alla tycker i princip om dig, du känner alla. Det skulle inte förvåna mig ett dugg ifall du blev minister nästa år i fall du bara hade en kampanj."

"Bäst att du ser upp Arthur", sade Tonks flinande. "Fudge verkar plötsligt bli orolig över hur mycket stöd du har inom ministeriet."

Och mycket riktigt så såg trolldomsministern misstänksamt på Mr Weasley medan han skrämt försökte lista ut vad han kunde göra för att stoppa det.

"Han behöver inte oroa sig. Jag är nöjd med det jobb jag har. Dessutom skulle jag inte passa för det jobbet."

"Nej, du passar verkligen inte för jobbet", sade Harry bestämt. "Jag menar du bryr dig faktiskt om folket, vågar ta dina egna beslut och är inte en fegis."

"Sade Harry verkligen nyss det där?" frågar Lavender misstroget medan resten av hennes vänner brast ner i skratt.

"Straffkommendering Potter!" skrek Umbridge och blängde på Harry.

"För vad. Jag får ha mina egna åsikter, det är ett fritt land. Jag förolämpade inte en enda professor eller elev…"

"Han har rätt, Umbridge", sade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Även om kommentaren var opassande så kan han inte bestraffas för det."

**mest för Harrys och Hermiones skull; hans egna barn var alltför väl insatta i Ministeriets förhållanden för att orka intressera sig.**

"Det var väldigt intressant", sade Hermione med ett leende. "Mr Weasley verkade veta nåt om alla som gick förbi."

**"Det där var Cuthbert Mockridge, chef för Tomtarnas samverkanskontor, och här kommer Gilbert Wimple, han sitter i Kommittén för experimentella besvärjelser**

"Känner du honom väl, Arthur?" frågade Moody misstänksamt.

"Våra vägar har korsats emellanåt", sade Mr Weasley försiktigt.

"Måhända under Rons andra år efter incidenten med bilen?" fortsatte Moody krävande och han log triumferande när Mr Weasley rodnade en aning.

**han har haft de där hornen ett bra tag nu. **

"Horn? Varför i hela friden har han horn?" frågar Narcissa intresserat.

"Han mixtrade runt med några förtrollningar", sade Tonks skrattande. "Alla på jobbet pratade om det i veckor. Han har dem fortfarande faktiskt. Jag vet inte om det är för att han gillar dem eller ifall han fortfarande inte hittat någon lösning."

"Plötsligt så kan jag se varför han kommer så bra överens med Arthur", sade Remus torrt. "Båda verkar gilla att tänja på reglerna när det kommer till sina jobb och experimentera."

**Goddag på dig Arnold. Arnold Peasegood, han är en Obliviator, medlen av Magiska olyckshjälpspatrullen, ni vet.**

"Arnold hjälpte faktiskt till när Bill transfererade sig för långt", sade Mr Weasley leende.

"Tack så mycket pappa, du var bara tvungen att dra upp det igen", stönar Bill.

**Och det där är Bode och Croaker, de är _Onämnbara_…"**

"De låter som spioner", sade Jack ivrigt.

"De är inte spioner, Jackie", stönar Kim. "Men visst, utbilda dig till det för att uppfylla din dröm om att bli en spion som Bond."'

**"De är _vad för nåt_?"**

**"Från Mysteriedepartementet, topphemligt, ingen har en aning om vad de har för sig."**

"Vad var det du sade Kim?" frågar Jack med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Se, de låter verkligen som spioner. De arbetar för Ministeriet för att hålla världen säker."

"Jaja, du kanske hade rätt den här gången", sade Kim med ett leende medan hon retsamt räckte ut tungan åt sin lillebror.

**Äntligen var brasan klar, och de hade precis börjat steka ägg och korv när Bill, Charlie och Percy kom utspatserande ur skogen.**

Fay skakade på huvudet. "Självklart så vet ni exakt när ni ska dyka upp. Allt jobb är klart och maten är färdig. Bra jobbat pojkar."

"För att vara ärlig så var det inte planerat, men vi har fantastisk tajming", sade Bill med en fnysning.

**"Vi har just transfererat oss hit, pappa!" sade Percy med hög röst. "Å, vad härligt, lunch!"**

Percy rodnade och vägrade se på någon när han hörde sina ord upprepas och insåg hur löjliga de var.

**De var halvvägs genom sina portioner av korv och ägg när Mr Weasley hoppade upp och började vifta och le mot en man omkom klivande emot dem.**

"Det kan inte vara något dåligt som kommer hända i så fall pågrund av personen", sade Dean flinande.

"Ni överskattar min förmåga att hamna i trubbel", sade Harry med en fnysning.

**"Åhå!" sade mr Weasley. "Här har vi mannen som basar över alltsammans! Ludo!"**

Madam Bones kunde inte hjälpa sitt skratt och när hon såg alla blickar så suckade hon. "Ludo är bara konstig, förlåt mig men det är sanningen. Han är en trevlig person men han har alltid haft en skruv lös så att säga."

"Vad har hänt med honom förresten? Han verkade bara försvinna efter den magiska trekampen och ingen har sett honom sen dess", sade Tonks plötsligt.

"Han beblandade sig troligtvis med fel personer", sade Moody. "Den killen kunde aldrig se skillnad på rätt och fel."

**Ludo Bagman var utan tvekan den mest anmärkningsvärda person Harry hittills hade sett, **

"Till och med mer anmärkningsvärd än Archie med sitt nattlinne?" frågar Fred skrattandes.

"Självklart, Archie var bara underhållande medan Bagman faktiskt var anmärkningsvärd."

**även inräknat gamle Archie i sitt blommiga nattlinne. Bagman var iförd en lång quidditchklädnad med breda ljusgula och svarta tvärränder. En jättestor bild av en geting bredde ut sig över hans bröstkorg.**

"Wimbourne Wasps maskot", sade Oliver snabbt.

"Vi vet. Men tack för att du bevisade din kunskap när det kommer till quidditch", sade Alicia retsamt och log mot sin pojkvän.

**Han såg ut som en stor, stark man som råkat en smula i förfall. Klädnaden stramade hårt över en tjock mage, som han säkert inte hade haft på den tiden han spelade quidditch i Englands landslag.**

"Även om det låter konstigt så var han faktiskt vältränad en gång i tiden", sade Sprout torrt.

**Näsan var alldeles tillplattad (förmodligen knäckt av en vilsekommen dunkare, tänkte Harry), men hans runda blå ögon, korta blonda hår och rosiga hy fick honom att se ut som en förvuxen skolpojke.**

"Agerar som en också", muttrar Fudge för sig själv.

**"Hejsan svejsan!" ropade Bagman glatt. Han fick som om han hade fjädrar under fötterna, och var tydligen vilt upphetsad.**

"Är du säker på att han är en vuxen man?" frågade Amanda med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Den frågan är öppen för diskussion, miss Grayson", sade Sinistra torrt.

**"Arthur, gamle gosse!" pustade han då han kom fram till deras lägereld. "En sån dag, va? En sån dag! Vi kunde väl inte ha önskat oss bättre väder, va? Och vi kan vänta oss en klar, molnfri natt. Arrangemangen fungerar så gott som av sig själva, här finns inte mycket för mig att göra!"**

"Verkligen. Vad sägs som säkerheten?" sade Anthony förvånat.

"Jag tror nästan vi klarade oss bättre utan honom", sade Kingsley med ett skratt.

**Bakom honom rusade en grupp trötta och slitna ordningsvakter från Ministeriet förbi och pekade på någon sorts magisk eld i fjärran, som sprutade violetta gnistor tio meter upp i luften.**

"Ja, jag ser verkligen att arrangemangen sköter sig själv och fungerar", sade Amanda, inte ett dugg imponerad.

"Personligen vill jag veta vad som hände", sade Seamus flinade.

"Du vill bara veta så du kan lista ut hur du kan återskapa det, fast med ännu mer kraft och explosioner", sade Neville torrt.

"Explosioner är det bland det bästa som finns", sade Seamus med ett stolt leende.

"Du måste vara den enda som anser det", sade McGonagall med en suck. "Och explosioner har ingen plats här på Hogwarts och vi har diskuterat det här ämnet innan."

"Oroa dig inte professor, jag kommer ihåg reglerna ni har gett mig", suckar Seamus sorgset. "Men lita på mig, en dag kommer komma när ni är glada över att jag är så bra med explosioner och be mig att med avsikt sätta av ett gäng explosioner."

Seamus ord följdes av en misstrogen tystnad innan Parvati började fnittra, vilket fick alla andra att dra sig ur sin chock och ansluta sig till fnittringarna och skrattet.

"Du får gärna fortsätta att tänka det Mr Finnigan, men jag kan försäkra dig om att det inte kommer att hända", sade Dumbledore med tindrande ögon.

**Percy störtade fram med utsträckt hand. Visserligen hade han tidigare uttryckt sitt ogillande över Ludo Bagmans sätt att sköta sina avdelning, men det hindrade honom tydligen inte från att vilja göra ett gott intryck.**

Percy slöt ögonen medan han mentalt smällde till sig själv. Varför? Varför var han tvungen att agera så där? Varför kunde han inte bara var cool som resten av hans syskon. Vad var det för fel på honom undrade han desperat.

"Det är faktiskt en aning imponerande. Det innebär att du är redo att ignorera dina egna åsikter om personen för att istället vara professionell och få jobbet gjort bra", sade professor Vector med ett leende och Percy öppnade tillslut ögonen och såg en aning tacksamt på sin gamla lärare.

**"Å… javisst", sade Mr Weasley leendes, "det här är min son, Percy. Han har just blivit anställd på Ministeriet… och det här är Fred… nej, förlåt, det är ju George….det _där_ är Fred…Bill, Charlie, Ron… min dotter Ginny… och Rons vänner Hermione Granger och Harry Potter.**

"Vår andra syster då?" frågar Bill skrattandes.

"Låt oss ignorera henne för tillfället. Mamma och pappa har tydligen redan gjort det i jag vet inte hur många år. Hur gammal är hon ens?" frågar Charlie i en så seriös röst han kan, vilket i själva verket inte var särskilt seriöst alls.

"Strunt i det. Jag gillar personligen inte sättet som pappa presenterade mig på. Du presenterade mig som det där… varför inte han där? Jag är en han, inte en det", sade Fred och sköt ut underläppen och såg på sin pappa med hundvalpsblick.

"Jag kunde åtminstone se skillnad på er", sade Mr Weasley flinandes.

"Det är ditt försvar. Väldigt imponerande", sade Fred och skakade på huvudet.

**Bagman ryckte nästan omärkligt till närhan hörde Harrys namn, och hans blick for omedelbart upp mot ärret i Harrys panna.**

Harry blängde på golvet men sade inget åt det.

"Du vet jag har tänkt över det där och jag kan få ditt ärr att försvinna… eller åtminstone se ut som om det har försvunnit, och lära dig hur man gör det", sade Lavender och såg på Harry.

"Det kommer inte fungera. Inga förtrollningar som är till för att dölja verkar på det. Det blir synligt igen efter bara en halvtimme max", sade Harry med en suck.

"Ånej jag tänker inte använda magi. Vi ska använda concealer. Det är enkelt, fem minuter framför spegeln för att sminka över det och det kommer inte synas alls", försäkrade Lavender.

"Du vet det skulle kunna fungera. Det är ingen magi inblandat… jag skulle verkligen uppskatta det", sade Harry med ett tacksamt leende.

"Tänk inte på det, det är det minsta jag kan göra för dig egentligen", sade Lavender med en axelryckning.

**"Hör på allesammans", fortsatte Mr Weasley. "Det här är Ludo Bagman, ni vet ju vem han är. Det är honom vi har att tacka för våra fina biljetter."**

"Exakt vart sitter ni förresten?" frågar Ernie intresserat.

"Väldigt högt upp. Vi hade fantastiskt bra platser", sade Ron med ett mystiskt leende.

**Bagman sken som en sol och vinkade avvärjande med handen, som för att säga att det inte var något att tala om.**

"Eller så är han bara glad att han tillslut betalat tjänsten han var skyldig", föreslog Susan.

**"Vad säger du om att satsa lite pengar på utgången av matchen, Arthur?" frågade han ivrigt och klirrade med något som lät som en massa guldmynt i fickorna på sin gul- och svartrandiga klädnad.**

"Jag hoppas att du inte gjorde det Arthur", suckar Mrs Weasley. "Det är inte ett särskilt bra föredöme för barnen."

"Um", sade Mr Weasley intelligent och Mrs Weasley suckade, hon hade sitt svar.

**"Jag har redan fått Roddy Pontoner att slå vad med mig om att Bulgarien för första målet. Jag gav honom bra odds med tanke på att Irlands angreppskedja är starkare än den varit på åratal. Och lilla Agatha Timms har satsas halva andelen av sin ålfarm på en veckolång match."**

"Det är det dummaste vadet jag har hört talas om", sade Tracy och stirrade misstroget på Stephen.

"Titta inte på mig, det var inte mitt vad. Jag läser bara vad boken säger", sade Stephen i försvar.

"Kom igen. Ingen kan vara så dum att den satsar det på något sådant!" protesterar Tracy.

"Jag har sagt det innan och jag säger det igen", sade Hermione. "Trollkarlar och häxor saknar i de flesta fall sunt förnuft."

**"Ja, kör till då", sa Mr Weasley. "Låt mig se… _en_ galleon på att Irland vinner?"**

"Nåja, du satsade åtminstone inte mycket", sade Mrs Weasley med ett litet leende.

**"_En_ galleon?" Ludo Bagman såg lät besviken ut men hämtade sig snabbt. "Utmärkt, utmärkt. Är det några fler som vill satsa?"**

"Ni skulle bara våga. Jag hoppas du stoppar honom, Arthur", sade Mrs Weasley strängt medan hon betraktade sina barn.

"Öh…", sade Mr Weasley nervöst men innan Mrs Weasley hann pressa sin man på mer information fortsatte Stephen att läsa.

**"De är lite unga för att hålla på med vadhållning", sa Mr Weasley. "Molly skulle inte gilla…"**

"Nej jag skulle inte gilla det", sade Mrs Weasley strängt. "Och jag ber för att ni faktiskt inte slog vad."

**"Vi sätter trettiosju galleoner, femton siklar och tre knattingar på att Irland vinner", sade Fred medan han och George snabbt lade ihop alla sina pengar. **

"Det var väldigt vågat att satsa så mycket, men det var ett smart vad", sade Charlus fundersamt.

"Charlus uppmuntra dem inte. Molly har den rätta tanken, de är för unga för att börja spela med pengar", sade Dorea strängt och Mrs Weasley log tacksamt mot porträttet som innehöll den äldre häxan.

"De är inte klara än", stönar Mr Weasley och sluter sina ögon, han var bara tacksam att de hade haft rätt och hade fått tillbaka alla sina pengar.

**"Men vi satsar också på att Viktor Krum får tag i kvicken. **

"Du måste skämta! Säg inte att det där seriöst var vad ni satsade på!" utbrast Oliver nästan vrålande.

"Näpp, de satsade på det. Trodde de var galna men tja… det visade sig att de är smart galna", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Jag kan inte tro det… helt otroligt", mumlade Oliver och skakade på huvudet, och han var inte den enda som var förvånad. I själva verket var alla chockade till tystnad.

**Och vi kan dessutom lägga en falsk trollstav till insatsen."**

Mrs Weasley stönade. "Ni lyckades ta med er era trollstavar?"

"Du var bara efter kolorna när du använde din förtrollning", sade George likgiltigt.

**"Ni ska väl inte vissa Mr Bagman sånt där skräp", väste Percy men Bagman tycktes inte alls vara av samma mening. Tvärtom lyste hans pojkaktiga ansikte av förtjust intresse då han tog emot staven från Fred, och gav ifrån sig ett rungande skratt när den utstötte ett högt skrik och förvandlades till en gummihöna.**

"Det låter som om han verkligen gillar dem", sade Neville.

"De är väldigt häftiga", sade Leanne med en axelryckning.

**"Fantastiskt! Jag har inte sett en så övertygande falsk trollstav på åratal! Jag velar gärna fem galleoner för den!"**

"De är väldigt övertygande. Vi lyckades faktiskt lura professor McGonagall med en sådan. Det var en underbar dag", sade Fred skrattandes.

"Hennes min när den förvandlades inför hela klassen", tillade George, hickandes av skratt.

"Och era miner när ni fick er bestraffning var oöverträffliga", sade McGonagall med ett leende som ryckte i henne läppar när hon hörde skratten som brast ut över hennes ord.

"Perfekt. Helt perfekt comeback. Jag är ledsen, men professor McGonagall vinner den här ronden", sade Lee medan han torkade bort en tår som lyckats fly.

**Percy stelnade av chockerat ogillande.**

"Äh, du är bara sur för att vi provade dem på dig", sade Fred med en axelryckning och ignorerade Percys himlande ögon.

**"Pojkar", sade Mr Weasley halvhögt. "Jag vill inte vara med om att ni slår vad om pengar, det där är ju alla era sparpengar. Er mamma…"**

"Vad är det med mig, Arthur?" frågar Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn och nyfiken ton.

"Jag kan faktiskt inte minnas vad det var jag skulle säga", sade Mr Weasley en aning fåraktigt.

**"Var nu inte en sån glädjeförstörare, Arthur!" brummade Ludo Bagman och klirrade upphetsat med mynten i fickorna. "De är gamla nog att veta vad de själva vill!**

"Hade det varit hans egna barn så hade han nog inte varit av samma åsikt", sade Mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Kom igen mamma, det var våra pengar och vi visste vad vi ville, som Bagman sade", sade Fred försiktigt.

"Ni var fortfarande omyndiga. Jag gillar inte att ni spelar med pengar, jag känner folk som började göra det i deras ålder och ni vill inte veta vart de är idag. Jag är bara orolig", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck.

"Åh", sade George förvånat. "Du behöver inte oroa dig över oss mamma, vi vet vad vi gör. Lita på oss", sade han mjukt.

"Jag är er mamma. Det är mitt jobb att oroa mig för er. Jag litar på er, men jag kan inte släppa taget om de barn som sprang runt och ställde till med trubbel överallt", sade Mrs Weasley och både Fred och George gav henne en lång kram.

"Kom igen mamma, hur är det någon skillnad från idag? Vi ställer fortfarande till med trubbel, vi har bara lärt oss vart gränserna går och hur man tar ansvar. Tro oss vi kan vara ansvarsfulla, men det betyder inte att vi inte behöver dig", sade Fred allvarligt.

**Ni tror alltså att Irland vinner, men att Krum får tag i kvicken? Inte en chans, pojkar, inte en chans…**

Fred och George log triumferande emot varandra, trots att de förlorat sina pengar så var de fortfarande glada över att de hade kunnat gissa rätt på hur matchen skulle sluta.

**Ni ska få bra odds för det vadet… och så lägger vi till fem galleoner för den skojiga trollstaven, är ni med på det?" **

"Den är värd mer ifall du frågar mig", sade Katie med en axelryckning.

"Du är min flickvän, det är ditt jobb att ta min sida", sade Fred skrattandes.

"Åh, det är mitt jobb att ta din sida?" frågar Katie med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Fred, käraste, jag kan försäkra dig om att mitt jobb inte är att ta din sida. Om jag tar din sida så gör jag endast det för att jag vet att du har rätt. Om det är någons jobb att att ta någons sida så är det du."

"Och tänk inte ens tanken på att säga något George, samma sak gäller dig", sade Angelina sött till sin pojkvän som höll upp sina händer och log oskyldigt.

**Mr Weasley såg hjälplöst på medan Ludo Bagman drog fram en anteckningsbok och en fjäderpenna och började krafsa ner tvillingarnas namn.**

Mrs Weasley grimaserade men hon avhöll sig från att kommentera, hon visste att hon redan hade gjort tillräckligt med skada med hur hon bemötte tvillingarnas dröm om att öppna en skämtbutik och hon ville inte göra något värre än det redan var.

**"Topp!" sade George och tog emot den lilla pergamentbiten som Bagman räckte honom. Han stoppade omsorgsfullt ner den i framfickan på klädnaden.**

"Klart jag stoppade ner den omsorgsfullt. Ifall jag förlorade den så skulle vi inte ha fått tillbaka våra pengar när vi vann vadet. Och tro mig, vi ville ha tillbaka dem."

"Och de vi tjänade in dessutom", tillade George skrattandes.

"Det ni tjänade inte?" frågar Mrs Weasley försiktigt.

"Eftersom vi gjorde ett så vågat val så fick vi väldigt bra odds. I själva verket, ifall vi vann vadet så skulle vi få dubbla summan tillbaka", sade George glatt.

**Bagman vände sig mot Mr Weasley igen och sade glatt:**

**"Kan man få något att dricka, tror du? Jag väntar på att Barty Crouch ska dyka upp. Min bulgariske kollega ställer till en massa svårigheter, och jag förstår inte ett ord av vad han säger. Barty kan säger reda ut det. Han talar närmare hundrafemtio språk."**

"Vem lät Ludo ta hand om Mr Oblansko? Jag är seriös, vem tog det idiotiska beslutet att låta Ludo ta hand om en sådan viktig gäst. Varför lämnades han ens ensam tillsammans med honom, jag trodde att ordern vi gav var klara på den punkten", morrade madam Bones.

"Jag var oskyldig det är allt jag säger. Jag höll på att bryta upp ett bråk bland irländarna", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Du drack drinkar med dem när jag kom", sade Kingsley misstroget.

"Jag är väldigt bra på att lösa konflikter och de ville visa sin tacksamhet", sade Tonks skrockandes.

"Så det var därifrån jag kände igen!" utbrast Seamus plötsligt. "Det var synd att du löste bråket, vi hade alla satsat pengar, men när du accepterade drinken visste vi att du var okej."

"Tonks, vi ska ha en diskussion om det här beteendet när vi kommer tillbaka till kontoret", sade madam Bones irriterat.

"Oroa dig inte, jag har inte förstört vårt rykte chefen", sade Tonks seriöst. "Om jag får säga det själv så tror jag eleverna blir mer intresserad av att ansöka om att bli auror. Visar att även om vi är bra på våra jobb så kan vi fortfarande ha kul, och det var en liten drink bland irländare. Om jag inte accepterat det så kunde de ha startat ett nytt bråk."

"Det är alltför sant. Jag såg irländarna starta… argument… över mycket mindre saker", sade Dean skrattandes.

**"Mr Crouch?" sade Percy, vars ogillande min plötsligt försvann medan han nästan vred sig av förtjusning. "Han talar över tvåhundra språk! **

"Är det ens möjligt", viskade en pojke hänfört.

"Tydligen", mumlade hans vän tillbaka imponerat.

**Mermiska och gobbeligobb och trollmål…"**

**"Vem som helst kan tala trollmål", sade Fred avfärdande. "Man behöver bara peka och grymta." Percy skänkte honom en ilsken blick och rörde häftigt om i elden för att kitteln att koka upp igen.**

Fnissningar bröt ut runt om i salen när de hörde Stephen läsa upp Freds ord.

"Ledsen Percy, men Fred har en poäng", sade Oliver.

"Är ni verkligen säkra på det? Visst det är att peka och grymta, men varje gest har en egen betydelse och ni kan lät säga helt fel sak. I själva verket var det en man som av misstav förlovade sig med ett troll istället för att lösa ett bråk", sade Percy och skratten i salen blev högre.

"Någon förlovade sig seriöst med ett troll? Ett äkta troll", krävde Fay misstroget och Percy nickade. Det tog flera minuter innan alla i salen var lugna nog för att fortsätta läsningen.

**"Har ni hört nåt nytt om Bertha Jorkins, Ludo?" frågade Mr Weasley då Bagman slog sig ner i gräset bredvid dem.**

**"Inte så mycket som ett pip", sade Bagman lugnt. "Men hon dyker säkert upp. Stackars gamla Bertha… minne som ett läckande såll och inget lokalsinne alls…**

"Vad konstigt. Jag har för mig att hon hade ett utomordentligt minne…", sade Flitwick en aning förvirrat.

"Jag är rädd för att det kommer dröja innan ni får en förklaring om det", sade Dumbledore i en tung röst.

**Hon har åkt vilse, tro mig. Hon kommer nog inkilande på kontoret någon gång i oktober i tron att det fortfarande är juli."**

"Tyvärr inte. Hon ligger i något dike och ruttnar."

"Moody! Det är barn närvarande!" fräste Mrs Weasley ilsket medan hon såg hur upprörda en del av barnen blev över aurorens ord.

"De behöver växa upp någon gång och inse sanningen om världen", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

**"Tycker du inte det kunde vara dags att skicka ut någon för att leta efter henne?" frågade Mr Weasley försiktigt medan Percy räckte Bagman en kopp te.**

"Stackars Bertha", suckar Sarah. "Ingen brydde sig om att hitta henne. Jag menar, vist hon var död men vilket hemskt öde. Ingen bryr sig om att leta efter henne när hon försvinner, ingen familjemedlem och ingen arbetare försöker ens att hitta henne."

"Oroa dig inte Sarah, det kommer nog inte att hända igen efter det här", sade Nick tröstande. "Det är hemskt men det kan inte ändras."

**"Det säger Barty Crouch hela tiden"; sade Mr Bagman och spärrade oskyldigt upp sina runda ögon. "Men vi kan faktiskt inte undvara ännu en medarbetare för ögonblicket- Å, när man talar om trollen! Barty!"**

"Då kanske det är en bra idé att leta reda på henne ifall flera chefer för andra avdelningar säger att du måste göra det", sade Charlus sarkastiskt. "Jag svär att de har blivit ännu mer inkompetenta sen jag dog."

"Vadå sen du dog? Vi dog bara dagar emellan varandra", sade Dorea misstroget. "I själva verket tre dagar och sju timmar emellan."

**En trollkarl hade just transfererat sig ner vid deras lägerbål. Man kunde inte tänka sig en mer slående kontrast till Ludo Bagman, som satt och vräkte sig i gräset i sin gamla Wimbourne Wasp-klädnad.**

Flera stycken såg intresserad på boken, nyfiken på hur Harry skulle beskriva Barty Crouch.

**Barty Crouch var en stel och korrekt äldre man, rak i ryggen och iklädd en oklanderlig, nypressad kostym med slips. Benan i hans korta gråa hår var nästan onaturligt rak, och hans smala tandborstmustasch såg ut som om han trimmade den med linjal.**

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig alls", muttra Sirius en aning bittert.

**Hans skor var blankborstade. Harry förstod omedelbart varför Percy avgudade honom. Percy var en ivrig förespråkare för sträng efterlevnad av regler och föreskrifter, och Mr Crouch hade efterlevt föreskriften om mugglarklädsel så grundligt att han lätt kunde ha tagits för en bankdirektör. Harry tvivlade att ens morbror Vernon skulle ha genomskådat honom.**

"Vi borde verkligen presentera dem för varandra", sade Charlus.

"Det är inte möjligt längre."

"Varför inte?" frågar Dorea nyfiket.

"Han blev dödad förra året", sade Percy med en tung suck, han saknade sin gamla chef även om Crouch aldrig hade lärt sig hans namn.

"Vad hände?" frågade Daphne intresserat.

"Jag tror att det kan komma upp i boken."

"Självklart var du inblandad på något sätt, Potter", sade McLaggen med en fnysning.

**"Slå dig ner här i gräset, Barty", sade Ludo glatt och klappade på marken bredvid sig.**

Fudge kunde inte låta bli att höja ett ögonbryn, tanken på att Barty skulle sätta sig ner i gräset var otänkbar. Barty var alltid den perfekta professionella personen, aldrig ett hårstrå på fel plats.

**"Nej tack, Ludo", sade Crouch med en antydan till otålighet i rösten. "Jag har sökt efter dig överallt. Bulgarerna insisterar att vi utökar hederslogen med tolv platser."**

"Det är inte direkt något som man bara gör", sade Justin en aning förvirrat. "Så varför tror de att de skulle kunna göra det?"

"Önsketänkande antar jag", sade Hannah med en axelryckning.

**"Jaså, var det _det_ de var ute efter?" sa Bagman. "Jag trodde att karln bad om att få låna tåplåster. Han bröt ganska kraftigt."**

"Oh Merlin, jag hoppas verkligen inte att Ludo faktiskt försökte att ge honom tåplåster", stönar madam Bones.

"Med tanke på vem det är så skulle det inte förvåna mig", sade Umbridge irriterat.

"Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle komma en dag då jag faktiskt höll med Umbridge om något", viskade Harry chockat och alla hans vänner brast ut i skratt över hans ansiktsuttryck som var helt förskräckt.

**"Mr Crouch!" sa Percy andlöst och sjönk ihop i en halvbugning, som fick honom att likna en puckelrygg. "Skulle ni vilja ha en kopp te?"**

"Det där är inte nödvändigt", sade Oliver med ett skratt.

"Jag kan ha överdrivit en aning", mumlade Percy generat.

"En aning?" sade Ginny misstroget. "Mer som överdrivit enormt, men oroa dig inte. Du skulle inte vara vår bror om du inte gjorde det."

**"Å", sade Mr Crouch och såg lätt förvånat på Percy. "Ja… tack ska du ha, Weatherby."**

"Percy, varför berättade du inte att du har bytt efternamn?" utbrast Alicia retsamt

**Fred och George frustade så att de höll på att sätta sitt eget te i halsen. Percy blev alldeles röd om öronen och fick brått att ägna sig åt tekitteln.**

"Ledsen Perce, men vetenskapen om att han kallar dig Weatherby var för rolig för att inte skratta åt det", sade George skrattandes.

**"Jag har väntat på ett tillfälle att få växla några ord med dig också, Arthur", sade Mr Crouch, vars skarpa blick nu föll på Mr Weasley. "Ali Bashir är på krigstigen. Han vill tala med dig om ditt förbud mot handel av flygande mattor."**

"Du måste skämta!" utbrast Kingsley misstroget. "Du är på tillräckligt god fot med Barty så at st han varnar dig i förväg om det dyker upp trubbel?"

"Du är alldeles för fascinerad av Mr Weasleys inflytande ifall du frågar mig", sade Su Li.

"Vad? Han verkar kunna kalla in tjänster hela tiden. Jag vill veta hur han gör det!"

"Jag jobbar på en avdelning som ganska många behöver hjälp ifrån", sade Mr Weasley ärligt.

**"Jag skickade honom en uggla om just den frågan senast förra veckan." Mr Weasley suckade djupt. "Jag har talat om för honom minst hundra gånger att mattor definieras som mugglarprodukter i Registret över olovliga förtrollningsbara föremål, men han vägrar att lyssna."**

"Är inte bilar på den listan med, Arthur?" frågar Mrs Weasley med ett vetande leende.

"Hm… kanske skulle jag inte ha varit så hård mot honom när jag tänker efter", sade Mr Weasley skrattandes.

**"Det förstår jag", sa Mr Crouch och tog emot en kopp av Percy. "Han är oerhört angelägen om att få exportera till oss."**

**"Ja, men de kommer väl aldrig att kunna ersätta kvastar här i Storbritannien, eller hur?" sade Mr Bagman.**

"Självklart inte", utbrast Oliver genast.

"Argumentera inte med honom. Jag är ganska säker på att han har sin egna religion och att kvastar är heliga där", sade Alicia med himlande ögon när hon såg att flera stycken öppnade sina munnar.

**"Ali tror att det kan skapas en marknadsnisch för familjertransportmedel", sade Mr Crouch. "Jag kommer ihåg att min farfar hade en Axminstermatta med plats för tolv personer, men det var förstås innan mattor blev förbjudna."**

"Varför blev de förbjudna?" frågar Susan plötsligt, hon hade alltid undrat.

"För många mugglare såg oss använda dem; en hel del fick sina minnen obliverade", sade Mr Weasley.

**Han lät som om han inte ville att någon skulle tvivla på att hans förfäder alltid hade varit högst laglydiga medborgare.**

"Förfäder möjligtvis, men inte den yngre generationen", mumlade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

**"Nå, har du haft det arbetsamt på sistone, Barty?" frågade Bagman gemytligt.**

"Jag har en känsla av att alla på Ministeriet har haft det arbetsamt då med tanke på att både quidditchfinalen och den magiska trekampen ägde rum", sade Zabini med en fnysning.

"Det var ganska dumt att ha det samma år", instämmer Malfoy med en suck.

**"Tämligen", sade Mr Crouch torrt. "Att organisera flyttnycklar på fem kontinenter är inget latmansgöra, Ludo."**

**"Ni kommer väl att vara glada båda två när det här är över?" sade Mr Weasley.**

"Tyvärr tog det inte slut när det var över. Det blev bara ännu mer jobb", stönar Fudge.

"Hade det varit bättre säkerhet hade det kanske inte hänt", mumlade madam Bones, hon hade önskat att Fudge hade lyssnat på Scrimgeour när han sade att de behövde mycket högre säkerhet, men ånej Cornelius Fudge visste alltid bäst för han var Ministern.

**"Glada! Jag tror inte att jag haft så roligt på år och dag! Och vi har förresten mycket att se fram emot fortfarande, eller vad säger du, Barty? Det fattas inte begivenheter som ska organiseras!"**

"Jag trodde att turneringen skulle vara en hemlighet, så varför pratar då Mr Bagman om det?"

"Därför att Bagman struntar i regler, Julia", sade Susan och skakade på huvudet.

**Mr Crouch höjde på ögonbrynen mot Mr Bagman.**

**"Vi var ju överens om att inte uttala oss förrän alla detaljerna…"**

"Och trots det så visste ändå minst en fjärdedel av eleverna om vad so skulle hända å Hogwarts innan de ens anlände till skolan", sade Snape i en hånande ton.

**"Äsch, detaljerna!" sade Bagman och viftade bort ordet som en myggsvärm. "De _har_ ju skrivit under, inte sant? De har samtyckt, eller hur? Jag kan slå vad om att ungarna här snart nog listar ut det på egen hand. Det ska ju försiggå på Hogwarts menar jag…"**

"Tyvärr", suckade Remus. "Det var en dum och dåraktig idé att återuppliva turneringen. Det finns andra och bättre och säkrare sätt att skaffa bättre kontakter mellan skolorna."

"För att vara rättvis så hade det fungerat om Voldemort inte blandat sig i", påpekar Sirius en aning motvilligt.

** "Ludo, vi har bråttom. Vi måste i väg och tala med bulgarerna, som du vet", avbröt mr Crouch honom tvärt- "Tack för teet, Weatherby."**

"Förresten Percy, lärde han sig någonsin ditt namn?" frågar Harry nyfiket.

"Nej, han lyckades alltid säga fel. Jag blev van vid att hänvisas som Weatherby tillslut."

**Han räckte tillbaka sin orörda tekopp till Percy och väntade på att Ludo skulle resa sig. Bagman kämpade sig upp på benen igen medan han svalde sin sista droppe te. Guldmynten i hans fickor klirrade muntert.**

"Hur många tror ni han lyckas lura till att spela bort sina pengar på dumma vad?" frågar Zacharias.

"Med tanke på att någon redan har slagit vad om en veckolång match och det faktum att många inte tänker eller inte har sunt förnuft… alldeles för många", sade Hermione..

**"Vi ses senare allesammans!" sa han. "NI ska sitta i hederslogen tillsammans med mig -**

"Lägg av!"

"Hederslogen! Är ni seriösa?"

"Sitter högst upp? Ni har de bästa platserna!"

"Jag är så avundsjuk just nu."

Som vanligt när det kom oväntade saker eller handlingar i boken så skreks allas reaktioner ut från alla håll.

"Det är det, Arthur. Du måste berätta vad det var för tjänst!"

"Jag är ledsen Kingsley, men jag svor på att inte avslöja det", sade Mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Det måste ha varit något stort om han kunde ge alla er biljetter i hederslogen", muttrade Kingsley medan han försökte lista ut vad sjutton Otto Bagman hade gjort.

**jag ska vara kommentator!" Han vinkade, medan Barty Crouch nickade avmätt. Sedan transfererade de sig bort båda två.**

"Otroligt… jag kan inte fatta det. Ni får sitta i hederslogen med kommentatorn och andra viktiga personer", sade Katie och skakade på huvudet misstroget.

"Vem bryr sig om personerna. De har bästa platserna till att se matchen", sade Oliver med ett drömmande uttryck.

"Tänka sig att det är det enda Oliver fokuserar på", sade Neville och skakade på huvudet.

**"Vad är det som ska hända på Hogwarts, pappa?" frågade Fred med detsamma. "Vad var de de pratade om?"**

**"Det får du veta tids nog", sade Mr Weasley och log.**

"Du borde ha berättat. Vi hade kunnat förberedda oss bättre", sade Ron med en suck.

"Förberedda er bättre. Ingen av er var tillräckligt gamla för att anmäla er", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Jag tänker förklara det enkelt för alla nu, och jag vet att jag själv borde ha tänkt på det för över ett år sen", sade Ron irriterat. "Ni bestämmer er för att hålla en farlig turnering som folk dött i på Hogwarts, ni förbjuder omyndiga elever från att delta och sätter upp säkerhetsåtergärder. Harry Potter, känd för att hamna i trubbel går på samma skola. Alla borde ha insett att han skulle bli anmäld. Jag skulle säkert kunna utveckla det mer, men jag tror att det räcker."

"För att vara rättvis så tänkte inte ens vi på det", sade Harry påpekande.

**"Det är hemligstämplad information, tills Ministeriet bestämmer sig för att offentliggöra det", sade Percy högtidligt. "Mr Crouch gjorde alldeles rätt i att inte avslöja det."**

"Hmm… jag vet faktiskt inte vilken sida jag borde ta", sade Alisa fundersamt. "Båda sidorna har bra argument för varför de borde eller inte borde berätta."

"Det spelar ändå ingen roll. Det har redan hänt", mumlar en av de andra flickorna i hennes sovsal.

**"Ä, håll klaffen, Weatherby", sade Fred.**

"Och så börjar dagars då jag blir hänvisad som Weatherby", suckar Percy.

"Tänk positivt, vi har inte gjort det på över ett halvår", sade Fred.

"Det får mig inte att må bättre. Jag hade föredragit att stå ut med att bli kallad det än de val jag gjorde", sade Percy ångerfullt.

**Allt eftersom eftermiddagen framskred steg känslan av spänning och lade sig som ett svävande moln över campinglägret. När skymningen sänkte sig verkade själva den stilla sommarluften dallra av förväntan,**

"Alla försäljare kommer dyka upp nu", sade madam Hooch leendes. "Jag hoppas att alla såg till att köpa bra saker."

"Jag var faktiskt förvånad, de sålde en hel del bra saker det året. Vanligtvis så är det bara skräp eller är för dyrt", sade McGonagall instämmande.

**och då mörkret bredde ut sig som en slöja över de tusentals väntande trollkarlarna lät de den sista resten av låtsad behärskning fara. Ministeriets ordningsvakter tyckte ha böjt sig för det oundvikliga och gav upp bekämpningen av de magiska fenomen som nu bröt ut överallt.**

"I själva verkat anslöt sig de flesta till festen", sade Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

"Hur är det någon skillnad från vad du gjorde? Jag menar du drack tydligen med irländarna", sade Malfoy en aning förvirrat.

"Det var ett glas och påverkade inte mitt jobb på något sätt. De övergav sina jobb för att delta i festligheter. Det är en skillnad", sade Tonks enkelt.

"Självklart ångrade alla de valet när de fick förklara sig inför Scrimgeour", sade Kingsley belåtet. "Det var en underhållande syn."

**Försäljare, som transfererat sig dit, dök upp lite varstans i lägret med brickor eller kärror fyllda med allsköns fantastiska varor. Där fanns självlysande rosetter - gröna för de irländska anhängarna och röda för de bulgariska - som skrek ut namnet på spelarna.**

"Det var en bra idé, men de borde ha haft en knapp som gjorde att man kunde stänga av dem. Det blev jobbigt och störande väldigt fort", sade Oliver med en grimas.

"Aw, distrahera de dig från spelet", sade Alicia retsamt med ett skratt.

**Där fanns spetsiga gröna hattar med dansande klöverpynt; bulgariska halsdukar prydda med lejon som röt på riktigt, och flaggor från båda länderna som spelade deras respektive nationalsånger när man viftade med dem. Det fanns små Åskviggsmodeller som kunde flyga, och samlarfigurer av populära spelare som kunde vandra omkring och kråma sig på ens handflata.**

Ron grimaserade en aning när han mindes vad han hade gjort emot sin samlarfigur av Krum.

**"Jag har sparat mina fickpengar hela sommaren till det här", talade Ron om för Harry när de strövade runt bland försäljarna tillsammans med Hermione och tittade på souvenirer de ville köpa.**

"Jag tror att de flesta hade det", sade Katrina roat.

"Jag undrar hur mycket de där försäljarna tjänade den kvällen", sade Anthony intresserat.

"Troligtvis mycket med tanke på att priserna inte var de bästa, även om de kunde ha varit mycket värre", sade Marietta med en grimas.

**Trots att Ron köpte en dansande klöverhatt och en stor grön rosett, kunde han inte avhålla sig från att också inhandla en liten figur av den bulgariske sökarn Viktor Krum. Miniatyrfiguren gick fram och tillbaka över Rons handflata och kastade ilskna blickar på den gröna rosetten på Rons klädnad.**

"Självklart, det är två motsatta lag som tävlar mot varandra", sade Alicia med en fnysning.

**"Wow, titta på det här då!" utbrast Harry och sprang fram till en kärra, som var fullpackat med något som liknade mässingskikare, bortsett från att de var utstyrda med alla möjliga konstiga knappar och rattar.**

"De fanns när jag var liten. Fruktansvärt dyra dock", sade madam Hooch fundersamt. "Men jag antar att de var billigare nu… jag missade att de var möjliga att köpa."

"Om de var billigare nu vill jag nog inte veta vad de kostade då", sade Ron med en grimas.

**"Omnikikare", sade trollkarlsförsäljaren entusiastiskt. "Man kan titta på det som händer i repis, man kan se allting i slow motion medan det pågår… **

"Okej det är så grymt", sade Neville.

"Du kan få låna min under näsa quidditchmatch så kan du få se hur det är själv", erbjöd Harry leendes och Neville nickade tacksamt.

**och man kan ställa in dem så att de kommenterar spelet drag för drag om man behöver det. Ett riktigt fyndpris, tio galleoner styck."**

"Jäklar", viskade Tracy. "De är sannerligen inte billiga. Trollstavar är billigare till och med."

"Det var värt priset", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Men ändå tio galleoner. Din trollstav kostade sju och den är mer värd än en omnikikare", sade Padama.

**"Jag ångrar faktiskt att jag köpte den här", sade Ron och pekade på sin dansande klöverhatt medan han kastade en längtansfull blick på omnikikarna.**

"Omnikikarna är definitivt ett bättre köp, speciellt med tanke på att du kan använda dem om och om igen", sade Cho.

"Kan man lämna tillbaka det man har köpt?" frågar Colin intresserat.

"Nahe, jag kan byta ut ifall jag kan bevisa att den var trasig när jag köpte den men det är det", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Och det är därför man ska kolla igenom alla stånd innan man köper något", sade Bill.

**"Tre stycken, tack", sade Harry beslutsamt till trollkarlen.**

"Harry, vännen du…", börjar Mrs Weasley att säga oroligt.

"Det var inget Mrs Weasley. Jag ville köpa dem. Det var min gåva till Hermione och Ron för att vara sådana fantastiska vänner", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende.

"Som om vi skulle dumpa dig. Du är fast med oss Harry", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Och inget kan få oss att överge dig, du behöver inte försöka köpa vänskap med gåvor. Du har den redan", tillade Ron.

"Ni vet att jag inte försöker köpa er vänskap. Det var bara något jag ville ge er. Dessutom är det inte som om jag har något annat att spendera pengarna på."

**"Nej, du behöver inte köpa nån åt mig", sade Ron och blev röd i ansiktet. Han var mycket känslig för det faktum att Harry, pågrund av arvet från sina föräldrar, hade mycket mer pengar än han själv.**

Ron rodnade när han hörde det men sade inget, han visste att det var sant.

"Är inte det väldigt dumt av dig? Att du är avundsjuk på pengarna? Harry hade nog hellre haft sina föräldrar i livet än ha de där pengarna", sade Lisa Turpin kallt.

"Ron vet det, men känslor är aldrig logiska", sade Harry snabbt i en irriterad ton. "Jag är inte arg på honom för det, så var snäll och försök att inte prata för mig när du inte har en aning om vad jag anser."

"Hon har rätt, Harry", mumlade Ron generat. "Jag ska försöka att sluta med det ännu mer."

**"Du får ingen julklapp av mig i år", sa Harry till honom och räckte honom och Hermione var sin omnikikare. "Inga julklappar de närmaste tio åren, bara så ni vet de."**

"Är inte det lite överdrivit?" frågar Luna tveksamt.

"Jag hade köpt julklappar till dem ändå och jag tror att de visste det", sade Harry ärligt.

"Du är för givmild Harry", sade Hermione en aning roat.

**"Det är inte mer än rätt", sade Ron leendes.**

**"Åååå, tack ska du ha, Harry", sade Hermione. "Nu ska jag bara köpa ett program åt oss, titta…"**

"De borde ha satt ut en varning i programmet om vissa konsekvenser från vissa aspekter av matchen och personerna inblandade", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Men det innebär att de som fixade programmet måste ha tänkt i förväg och tänkt logiskt, något vi vet är knappt möjligt", sade Ginny skrattandes.

**Med betydligt lättare penningpåsar gick de tillbaka till tälten. Charlie och Ginny ståtade också med gröna rosetter, medan Mr Weasley viftade med en irländsk flagga. Fred och George hade inga souvenirer alls, eftersom de hade gett Bagman alla sina guldpengar.**

"Men vart kom era halsdukar ifrån?" frågar Katie förvirrat. "Jag vet att ni hade irländska halsdukar från matchen."

"Harry köpte dem till oss…", sade George med en suck.

"Och utan våran tillåtelse kan jag tilläga", avslutade Fred.

"Det var inget trubbel och jag köpte tre för priset av två", sade Harry innan han förklarade det bättre. "En för mig och en varsin för Fred och George,"

**Sedan ljöd en dånande gonggong någonstans från andra sidan skogen, och i samma ögonblick blossade gröna och röda lyktor upp i träden och visade vägen fram till spelplanen.**

Leenden började dyka upp på allas ansikten.

**"Nu börjar det!" sade Mr Weasley, som såg minst lika upphetsad ut som de andra. "Kom så ger vi oss iväg."**

Stämningen i salen var mycket hög och jubel kunde höras runt om i salen nu när de äntligen kommit fram till ett av de kapitel som de längtat efter.

"Så som alla säkert listat ut så är nästa kapitel quidditchfinalen, och medan jag gärna skulle vilja läsa det så klarar min röst inte av det. Så vem vill läsa?" frågar Stephen och viftar med boken i luften och majoriteten i salen sträcker sig efter boken.

"Jag tror ifall det blir mest rättvist ifall jag läser boken", utbrast en röst tillslut och alla vände sig emot rösten som talat upp, besvikna över att de själva inte skulle få läsa.

* * *

AN: Åter igen ber jag om ursäkt för den långa väntan, men jag lovar att nästa kapitel är på gång. Jag har redan hunnit halvvägs med det så det kommer inte att ta särskilt länge innan de är uppe. Ge mig två veckor så har ni det... troligtvis är det klart innan men jag vill inte göra någon besviken. Ha det bra så länge :)

PS: För er som inte har märkt det så lade jag för 18 dagar sen upp en oneshot om Harry som handlar lite kort om hans liv hos familjen Dursley efter hans första år på Hogwarts och lite annat. Ifall ni har tid och lust så får ni gärna kolla upp den.


	8. Världsmästerskapsfinalen

**VanessaBlack**: Hej det gör inget att det tog ett tag. Vad synd att ditt internet försvann för en månad. Själv hatar jag när sånt händer. Haha, det är ingen orsak. Det är bara ett väldigt vackert namn. Hm… vem du skulle vara barn till. Det måste vara någon som heter Black så det lämnar inte så många alternativ, du måste vara dotter till en manlig Black då alla kvinnliga har gift sig och fått nya efternamn. Vilket i princip lämnar endast Sirius Black och Regulus. Jag tror dock inte att Sirius hade några barn, definitivt inte i min fanfic och jag tvivlar att han har något hemligt barn i böckerna, det borde ha nämnts och vi borde veta om det. Regulus däremot är en helt annan berättelse. Vi vet inte mycket om honom bortsett från att han anslöt sig till Voldemort, var Slytherins sökare och senare stal Voldemorts horrokrux för att förstöra den. Det är helt möjligt att han fick en dotter någon gång innan han dog trots att han var ung. Har du några andra förslag på vem som skulle kunna vara din förälder annars?  
Jag ska försöka att inte gråta i fortsättningen, men jag är fortfarande otroligt rörd över dina ord. Och det är känslomässigt för dig? Du säger att du inte är van över att folk gråter på grund av något du skriver. Jag är inte van vid att gråta över ord som folk säger till mig. Men låt oss säga att vi båda två är lika mycket rörda över varandra ord.  
Det kändes som om jag var överallt i USA. Vi började med att vara i Orlando i fyra nätter. Första dagen var vi bara i poolen men de två dagarna efter det gick vi på Universal studios vilket var helt otroligt. Min favoritdel av de två parkerna var självklart Hogsmeade och Diagon Alley. Men allt annat var väldigt roligt det med. Jag pratade med Robert, som var en ny konduktör på Nattbussen och han var så otrolig. Väldigt snäll och frågade personliga frågor, vi diskuterade quidditch och elevhem. Ärligt talat kan jag prata hur länge som helst om vad som hände och vad jag såg i parkerna. Åk dit när du får chansen säger jag bara, det är inget du kommer ångra.  
Så efter det åkte vi till Key West där vi stannade en natt, pappa ville gå på en bar där och det var den sydligaste punkten i USA. Vi bodde även vid Miami Beach i några nätter och sen åkte vi ner till Tampa där vi sov i tio nätter. Där blev det mest sol och bad vid havet samt att shoppa lite.  
Tack åter igen för att du är ett sådant fantastiskt fan.  
Puss och kram  
Lea, din tacksamma författare.  
PS: Ett litet svar till din review på "En hjälpande hand". Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade de så mycket. Och snälla, skriv gärna en fortsättning på det ifall du kommer på något. Jag är nyfiken att se vad du skulle komma på. Ha det bra nu :D

**Gryffindor01**: Yay, det är quidditchfinalen. Jag har längtat själv tills det här kapitlet. Men nu hatar jag det för det var omöjligt att skriva i princip så jag ber om ursäkt i förväg ifall det inte lever upp till förväntningar.  
Jag är glad att du förstår hur jag tänker och jag är så glad att du är mogen och kan svara ordentligt. Jag har läst om flera andra som praktiskt taget blir attackerade verbalt för att de har annorlunda åsikter om olika saker. Så tack för att du är så otrolig och sådant. Som jag sade kommer ja ha dina ord i åtanke i fortsättningen.  
Minnet som jag nämnde kommer att komma i nästa kapitel. Det är trots allt ett ganska mörkt kapitel och jag tänkte att det skulle kunna lätta upp på stämningen en aning, så du behöver inte vänta länge. Hm, jag ska se vad jag kan göra angående minnen om upptåg, jag har en del idéer. Ända problemet är att få ner dem på papper.  
Jag drömmer också jämt om äventyr. Så du hatar klänningar, jag älskar att ha klänningar faktiskt. Men det kan mer ha att göra med det faktum att jag inte gillar att ha byxor på mig och att jag känner mig friare i klänningen då. Haha, du är inte den enda som är bestämd, och var stolt över att du är det. Att kunna stå på sig är bra. Jag är precis som dig när det kommer till mode och kläder. Jag tar på mig det jag tycker är bekvämt eller själv tycker det är snyggt. Ifall det innebär att jag snor min brors tröjor ibland, fint. Det är inte mitt fel att de är bekväma och faktiskt är snygga. Varför skulle jag inte kunna ha en Batman tröja liksom? I själva verket snor jag kläder av alla i familjen.  
Jag insåg inte att det skulle sammanfalla med den 31. Nu måste jag skynda mig och få kapitlet klart i tid tills på fredag. Jag måste uppenbarligen uppdatera på en sådan viktig dag.  
Och oroa dig inte över att ta tid på dig innan du lämnade en review. Jag hoppas att du hade det bra vart du än var och att du kommer ha det roligt vart du än ska nu. Och jag lovar att det här kapitlet finns och väntar på dig när du kommer tillbaka. Ha det bra  
Lea

**Lovegoodz**: Hej och tack så mycket. Du var inte den enda som upptäckte mitt misstag och jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för det. Jag föritade mig på google för mycket och på brist av bättre ord så använde jag mig av det ordet när det ordet jag egentligen sökte efter var crossdressing. Jag drar faktiskt upp det misstaget i det här kapitlet och nämner snabbt skillnaden mellan de. Men tack för att du pekade ut mitt fel.

**Frida**: Hej Frida :D Det var så lite. Jag hoppas att du gillade kakan. Det är absolut lugnt att du kallar mig för Elvira från och med nu, så länge jag kan fortsätta kalla dig för Frida. Wow, smeknamnet Elvy var länge sen jag hörde. Jag kallades för det när jag var liten men mina klasskompisar ändrade det till Elvis i sjuan. I alla fall, om din telefon autocorrectar det till Elvy så är det lugnt med.  
Jag spelade också sims mycket förr, även om jag oftast gjorde mina familjer efter karaktärer i böcker/film/tv-serier. Det fungerar dock inte på min nuvarande data så jag har inte spelat det på evigheter. Haha, men Elvira är ett bra namn och jag är säker på att de döttrarna som fick de namnet hade underbara personligheter ;)  
Jag hade det otroligt bra i USA och jag kan förstå om du är avis, ifall det var du som hade åkt hade jag varit avis på dig. Vart i USA ska du? Du måste berätta vad du gjorde det när du kommer hem igen. Lova det. Och jag kan se igenom dimman, men det är lugnt. Det kan vara våran lilla hemlighet, ingen behöver veta att du försökte manipulera dimman för ett annat halvblod.  
Åh jag ser verkligen fram till att läsa din fanfic. Jag började precis följa dig förresten så jag omedelbart får veta när du lägger upp första kapitlet. Den andra fanficen om Artemis och hennes jägare låter väldigt intressant.  
Nä, mugglarfödda måste inte gå "Trollkarl idag, mugglare imorgon". De vet redan hur mugglarvärlden fungerar. Dock behöver de nog behöva läsa ett annat ämne där de får lära sig mer om trollkarlsvärldens traditioner och liknande.  
Mina tanker angående Zacharias Smith varierar, men för det mesta hatar jag honom för hur han beter sig. Och han kommer nog få en hel del utskällningar till genom böckerna. Han är för jobbig för att inte föra alla andra arga på honom.  
Hm, jag kan definitivt arbeta med det. Jo, madam Bones kommer nog att säga något sådant. Speciellt med tanke på att det faktiskt hade varit bättre.  
Jag skriver ner idén om att Harry och vänner åker och campar och att McGonagall råkar vara i området. Det kommer inte att dyka upp i den här fanficen. Men jag har planerat att skriva fem kortare berättelser som alla kommer finnas samlade i en fic. Det kan dock dröja innan de kommer, men de är planerade. Jag har otroligt många fanfics planerade faktiskt.  
Hehe, jag har ingen aning om vilken konsert det var, jag kan inte minnas namnet. Men det måste ha varit någon konsert där någon gång. Och jag är för lat för att kolla upp vilken. Ledsen, men du är fri att göra det själv.  
Jag hade faktiskt inte själv tänkt på att det stod Salemhäxornas institut förrän nu. Man märker så otroligt mycket nytt när man ska lägga till kommentarer till hela boktexten. Jag började titta på Vampire diares men jag missade ett par avsnitt i säsong fyra och hann aldrig ikapp efter det. Så jag sitter just nu fast i säsong fyra. Men jag ska börja se på det igen så fort jag har sett ut Supernatural och Doctor Who, för jag tyckte att det var bra.  
Jag kommer inte att gå tillbaka och ändra den meningen, men jag kan försäkra dig om att det kommer komma ett nytt tillfälle där en sådan kommentar behövs och då kan Dumbledore formulera sig på det sättet. Har vi en deal?  
Till svar till Percy har jag bara det här att säga: det kanske tog en månad för mig att uppdatera, men det tog två år för dig att be din familj om ursäkt trots att du visste om sanningen. Jag är ledsen för att jag gick dit, men jag bevisar bara en sak, typ. I alla fall Percy, tänk på det innan du kritiserar mig nästa gång :D

Åh frågor. Jag älskar frågor :D  
Jag tillhör också Gryffindors elevhem  
Jag spelar sökare, men jag funderar att prova för jagarens position nästa år  
Min olympiska förälder är också Athena. Hej syster :)  
Mitt distrikt är 8, och jag härmar dig inte om du börjar undra. Det här är bara resultatet utav olika test och en aning att jag gillar det distriktet.  
När det kommer till jobb i gläntan så tyckte jag inte att boken var särskilt bra så jag har aldrig tänkt på vilket jobb jag skulle ha…  
Den falang jag tillhör… åh, jag har bara läst boken en gång och sett filmerna en gång… jag vet inte riktigt, antingen fridfull eller modiga antar jag. Jag får kanske återkomma någon annan gång med ett ordentligt svar för jag vet faktiskt inte.  
Jag tar nog också varulv. Medan förvandling är smärtsam så slipper jag åtminstone den konstanta törsten efter blod.  
Ha det bra du med Frida, och jag hoppas att mina svar dög. Oroa dig inte över Percy, jag tog inte illa upp alls.  
Elvira

**HQanna**: Aw, tack så mycket. Åter igen så tänker jag påminna dig om att det inte gör något att du inte har kommenterat och att det inte är ett måste. Men för att vi inte ska dras in i ytterligare en argumentation om det så tänker jag acceptera din ursäkt. Haha, vi får se ifall jag kommer komma ihåg och använda den frasen ;)  
Jag hade faktiskt missat att något som Firebolt ens existerade. Var tvungen att googla för att ta reda på vad det var, så oroa dig inte över att du inte träffade mig. Jag satt antagligen inne på mitt rum och såg på Supernatural. Men efter att ha läst lite om vad det var så kan jag verkligen förstå att det var några av dna bästa dagar i ditt liv. När det kommer till mitt elevhem varierar det. Enligt Pottermore tillhör jag Gryffindor men jag provade sorteringshatten på Harry Potter: The exhibition och då blev jag sorterad i Ravenclaw…hm, jag ska skaffa ett nytt konto på pottermore för att kontrollera. Vänta en sekund så ska du få ditt svar… okej jag är definitivt en gryffindor. Har fått det två gånger nu och båda gångerna svarade jag ärligt. Vilket elevhem tillhör du? Kan inte minnas ifall du har sagt det.  
Ha det så roligt under resten av sommaren. Min sommar är slut pågrund av mitt jobb och det dåliga vädret.  
Lea

**Calaminaria**: Det gör inget att du inte kommenterade förra gången, jag är bara glad över vetenskapen att du läser. Gör reviews mig otroligt glad? Självklart, men jag tänker aldrig kräva reviews eller vägra släppa ett nytt kapitel tills jag uppnått ett visst antal reviewer. Så känn dig aldrig tvingad att lämna en review. I alla fall så hoppas jag att du har haft det kul i USA. Vart var du? Vad gjorde du? Du behöver inte svara, det är bara min vanliga nyfikenhet som kommer fram. Åh så du läser natur, en av mina kompisar läser det och det verkar ganska svårt. I alla fall om kan kollar på uppgifterna de har, men det kanske varierar lite beroende på vilken skola man går på. Du kommer säkert trivas jättebra på din linje.  
Jag skulle själv vilja vara där. Men jag skulle nog vilja se matchen, medan jag inte är galen i sport… eller ens ser på sport, så skulle jag ändå vilja se en quidditchmatch i mitt liv. Men det du vill göra låter intressant det med :D.  
Huh, det var en väldigt bra fråga du drog upp. Jag hade inte tänkt på det alls. Jag måste ta med det. Tack för att du pekade ut det för mig.  
Jo, Ron får väldigt mycket hat i fanfiction och det gör mig ledsen. Visst har jag läst en del där han har fått hat och jag har funnit det roande, men då har hela fiden varit en humorfic eller parodi-fic. De överdriver honom och han är inte riktigt samma person längre. Jag ser faktiskt inte vad alla har för problem med Ron medan de samtidigt kan acceptera andra karaktärer som har gjort mycket värre saker än att vara avundsjuk. Ron är en sann vän och jag vill försöka visa det med min fic. Så det var så lite, det var trots allt mitt nöje.  
Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Åter igen, tack så mycket för att du pekade ut mitt fel och hjälpte mig komma fram en lösning på det. Jag är väldigt tacksam för det. Ifall du märker sådana saker så är du hjärtligt välkommen att peka ut det.  
Mohaha, det är klart att jag inte kunde avslöja vem som skulle läsa det här kapitlet i förra kapitlet. En anledning var för att jag inte var helt hundra på vem som skulle läsa, jag hade nästan bestämt mig men jag ville vara helt säker på att jag, enligt mig själv, fattade det korrekta beslutet om vem läsaren skulle vara. Jag är glad att du tar dig tid att gå och läsa min ny oneshot. Jag måste gå och kontrollera ifall jag svarade på din review nu så att jag inte har glömt det.

**Loopin' Lunan95**: Jag funderade ett tag på att låta Remus läsa men tillslut beslutade jag mig för att låta en annan person läsa. Jag förklarar förhoppningsvis så du kan förstå varför jag gjorde det valet i början av kapitlet.  
Tyvärr så kommer jag tyvärr nog inte hinna skriva ett till kapitel till den 10 Augusti. Jag kan ge det ett försök men jag ger absolut inga löften och jag skulle inte hoppa alltför mycket på det.  
Vi får se ifall det blir något argument mellan Oliver och Randall. Just nu när jag skriver det här har jag bara sju sidor kvar att skriva innan jag uppdaterar fanficen. Hata mig inte ifall det inte är med. Jag kan se medan jag skriver ifall jag kan hitta något lämpligt ställe men vi får se vad som händer.  
Det gör inget att du inte skickade någon review medan jag var i USA. Så kommer du eller din pojkvän flytta sen? Om jag var du skulle jag nog flytta till USA. Alla är så mycket trevligare därborta.  
Det var så lite, det var intressant att läsa din fanfic. Jag brukar inte läsa svenska fanfics. Och med brukar så menar jag typ aldrig, sen jag gick med på den här sidan kanske jag har läst tio max. Jag vet inte varför men jag läser egentligen endast engelska, jag har provat franska och spanska med men det gick inte bra alls :D

* * *

**AN: Det här kapitlet är tillägnat till Victor som var så otroligt vänlig att han skrev boktexten åt mig när jag inte hade tid. Han är även känd under användarnamnet Brinckv. Tack så hemskt mycket Victor. **

**Jag vill också passa på att säga grattis till Harry Potter som fyller år idag, men framför allt vill jag säga grattis till våran drottning Joanne Rowling. Tack så hemskt mycket för att ge oss den underbara berättelsen om Harry, hans vänner och deras värld och tack för att du är sådan en otroligt person. Du är verkligen en inspirationskälla.**

* * *

_"Jag tror ifall det blir mest rättvist ifall jag läser boken", utbrast en röst tillslut och alla vände sig emot rösten som talat upp, besvikna över att de själva inte skulle få läsa. _

"Måste det verkligen vara så? Låt mig läsa, Snälla, jag skulle verkligen uppskatta det", ber Lee med en hundvalpsblick.

"Nej nej nej. Jag vill. Kom igen, ingen här inne är ett större quidditchfan än vad jag är", avbryter Oliver högljutt.

"Kom igen, du har det roligare ifall du får lyssna på det. Dessutom är jag Hogwarts kommentator, det är bara rätt att jag får läsa kapitlet", sade Lee i en misstrogen ton och Oliver nickar på huvudet en aning fundersamt innan han suckar och håller med sin vän.

"Och det är just på grund utav det här som jag kommer läsa kapitlet", sade Septima Vector och skakar på huvudet. "Ifall en av eleverna fick läsa kapitlet så skulle alla andra bara bli avundsjuka och bråk skulle uppstå. Därför måste en lärare läsa, och jag skulle låta Rolanda Hooch göra det ifall det inte var för regeln att så många som möjligt ska få läsa ett kapitel och därav får man bara läsa ett kapitel var och hon har redan gjort det."

"Synd faktiskt. Jag borde ha tänkt på det innan jag erbjöd mig för att läsa…", muttrade madam Hooch, irriterad på sig själv över att hon missade chansen att få läsa om världsmästerskapsfinalen i quidditch. "Jag antar att det bara är rättvist för alla ifall Septima läser, jag vet att hon älskar quidditch så hon kommer inte sakna entusiasmen för att läsa det här kapitlet."

"Så ska vi börja?" frågar Vector med ett leende. "Jag tvivlar att jag är den enda som vill höra matchen ur Mr Potters perspektiv. Få se, namnet på kapitlet är som ni säkert redan är medvetna om **Världsmästerskapsfinalen**."

Trots att alla visste vad som skulle hända så kunde de inte låta bli att jubla av bara nämnandet av det trots att de redan gjort det så många gånger.

**M****ed sina nyinköpta saker och med Mr Weasley i täten skyndade sig de allesammans in i skogen och följde den upplysta stigen. De kunde höra ljudet av tusentals trollkarlar och häxor som rörde sig omkring dem, det hördes rop, skratt och brottstycken av sång, det rådde en stämning av febril uppsättning, som var ytterst smittsam. **

"Ursäkta mig men ni hade platsen närmaste studion… exakt hur är det möjligt att hundratals… nej, tusentals andra åskådare hann före er?" frågar Marietta misstroget.

"Vår käraste gyllene trio tog en hel del tid på sig när de shoppade", sade Ginny sarkastiskt.

"Det var en en-gång-i-livet upplevelse. Jag vill se allt", protesterade Harry med ett leende.

"Du är medveten om att världsmästerskapsfinalen äger rum var fjärde år va?" frågar Charlie roat.

"Självklart. Jag är också medveten om att jag på något sätt hamnar i fara varje år", sade Harry med ett snett leende.

"Livsfara beskriver det knappt ens", muttrar Sirius irriterat.

**Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta hela tiden. **

"Jag skrattar när jag är ivrig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Ingen dömer dig", sade Sirius roat. "Dessutom är det bättre än att skratta när du är ledsen så som jag gör."

"Ja, de har satt dig i problem en hel del gånger", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Men det räddade även liv en gång", sade Kingsley med ett sorgset leende.

"Vänta vad? Hur kan något sådant rädda liv?" frågar Lavender förvirrat.

"Det var ett anfall i en by och vi… några som kämpade emot Voldemort var på plats och slogs emot dödsätarna", sade Sirius en aning tveksamt, noga med att välja sina namn försiktigt. "Jag såg en väldigt nära vän dö framför mig och jag började skratta, vilket resulterade i att för bara några sekunder så stannade dödsätarna upp och det resulterade i att vi fick övertaget."

"Så pågrund av Sirius tendens att börja skratta vid olämpliga tillfällen så kunde vi rädda liv på folk som säkerligen skulle ha dött annars."

"Wow… inget illa menat men ni lyckades verkligen… öh, nej att använda det ordet skulle inte vara särskilt passande… öh få se, vad kan jag säga… av lack på bättre ord som inte är opassande så lyckades ni verkligen förinta stämningen", sade Nästan huvudlöse Nick fundersamt. Hans ord följdes av en del spända skratt som lättade upp den tjocka stämningen en aning och Vector valde snabbt att fortsätta läsa.

**Vandringen genom skogen tog tjugo minuter, de pratade och skämtade högljutt hela vägen, tills de slutligen kom ut på andra sidan i skuggan av en jättelik stadio. Trots att Harry bara kunde se en liten del av de enorma gyllene murarna som omgav spelplanen var han övertygad om att minst tio katedraler lätt skulle få rum innanför dem.**

"Det är gigantiskt", flämtade Kim med vidöppna ögon.

"Det kom över hundratusen trollkarlar och häxor för att se matchen, det var nödvändigt att ha den storleken", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

**"Det finns plats för hundratusen åskådare", sade Mr Weasley, då han såg Harrys överväldigade min. "Ministeriet specialtrupp på femhundra man har arbetat med det här bygget hela året.**

"Vart fick ni specialtruppen ifrån?" frågar Su Li intresserat. "Jag menar det är väl knappast så att ni har en grupp på femhundra personer som bara väntar på att något sådant event ska hända."

"Åh nej flicka lilla", sade Fudge med ett vänligt leende "Varje avdelning fick avvärja personal till det."

"Men är inte det lite dumt?" frågar Leanne plötsligt. "Det är inte säkert att alla kan bygga och alla avdelningar är olika stora, en del har inte fler än fem. Så hur fungerar det?"

"Vi söker folk med erfarenhet och varje avdelning avvarade självklart olika många personer", sade Fudge en aning otåligt.

**Varenda liten centimeter av stadion är försedd med Antimugglarbesvärjelser. Varje gång en mugglare kommer i närheten av den minns han eller hon plötsligt att de har avtalat något brådskande möte och skyndar sig bort härifrån igen… **

"Det är ganska coolt", sade Dean flinande.

"Ganska coolt? Det är helt fantastiskt", sade Justin skrattandes.

"Kanske, men kan det inte skapa problem också. Tänk ifall en mugglare flyr från något, säg en mördare och istället för att få chansen att kunna överleva så springer de till mördaren därför att de tror att de har en dejt och så blir de mördade."

"Potter vad har du gjort", stönar McGonagall och Harry ser chockat på sin professor.

"Jag? Vad har jag gjort?"

"Jag tror att svaret skulle vara att du har korrumperat dina vänner. Innan de mötte dig hade de aldrig sådana tankar", sade McGonagall torrt.

"Så jag tog bara fram de bättre sidorna i dem", sade Harry med ett överraskat skratt. "Dessutom tycker jag att Deans teori är väldigt intressant."

"Det är klart att du skulle tycka det, du älskar allting som har med mysterium och död att göra", sade Hermione med himlande ögon, något som fick väldigt många runt om i salen flämta av chock pågrund av hennes ord. De kunde inte fatta att Hermione hade sagt så med tanke på Harrys förflutna och hur hans föräldrar hade dött.

"Alltför sant", sade Harry med ett leende. "Men jag finner det bara fascinerande. Skyll det på min lärare som gav mig Sherlock Holmes böckerna att läsa i skolan."

**de kära varelserna", tillade han varmt och gick före dem till närmaste ingång, som redan var omringad av en svärm hojtande häxor och trollkarlar.**

**"Finaste platserna!" sade ministeriehäxan vid ingången när hon kontrollerade deras biljetter. "Hederslogen! Rakt uppför trappan, Arthur så högt ni kan komma."**

"Det är verkligen annorlunda från mugglarvärlden", sade Dennis hänfört. "I mugglarvärlden så anses sätena högst upp som de sämsta medan i den här världen så är de de allra bästa."

"Tja, vi spelar en sport på kvastar, så ju högre upp du sitter desto bättre kan du se vad som händer", sade Alicia flinandes.

**Trappan i stadion var täckt med en praktfull, mörkröd matta. De klev uppåt tillsammans med resten av åskådarna, som långsamt sökte sig in genom läktaringångarna till höger och vänster.**

"Jag måste erkänna att allting såg väldigt bra ut. Proffsigt gjort", sade Ginny. "I själva verket så skulle jag uppskatta ifall ni försökte fixa till vår quidditchplan och läktarna så att de liknade de på världsmästerskapen. För ärlig talat så börjar det bli lite slitet."

"Vi får väl se ifall vi kan göra något åt det", sade Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

**Mr Weasley och hans sällskap fortsatte uppåt tills de äntligen nådde den översta trappavsatsen. Där trädde de in i en liten loge, placerad på stadions högsta punkt, precis mitt emellan de gyllene målstolparna. **

"Bästa platserna i hela stadion", muttrade Kingsley misstroget och Tonks suckade, han kunde bara inte släppa taget om det.

**I logen stod omkring tjugo förgyllda stolar med mörkröda sitsar i två rader. **

"Och ni tar hälften av dem", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Verkligen… Bill, Charlie, Percy, tvillingarna, Ron, Ginny och Mr Weasley… det är åtta och sen är det Hermione och Harry förstås, vilket gör dem tio…", sade Kingsley fundersamt. "För Merlins skull Arthur, vad för slags tjänst var det Ludo egentligen var skyldig dig om han kunde undanskaffa hälften av platserna i hederslogen till er!"

"Ah, jag är rädd att det har blivit hemlighets-stämplat men det var inget allt för allvarligt", sade Mr Weasley med ett lugnt leende.

"Inget för allvarligt…", muttrade Kingsley misstroget. "Ånej, bara en vanlig dag på jobbet säkert. Definitivt värt tio säten som kostar över tusen galleoner…"

"Men vilka andra kommer att sitta där då?" frågade Padama intresserat.

"Andra viktiga människor…", sade Mr Weasley snabbt för att undvika Kingsleys kommande frågor. "Eller viktiga människor kanske är ett bättre uttryck, vi hade bara tur som fick platser där egentligen."

**Då Harry banade sig fram till platserna på första raden tillsammans med familjen Weasley och Hermione fick han se ett makalöst skådespel nedanför sig. Han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig något liknande.**

"Åh, det räcker inte med att de har platser i hederslogen… åh nej de har platserna allra längst fram dessutom", sade Kingsley.

"Shacklebolt det räcker. Jag vill inte höra ett ord mer om hur Arthur Weasley fick sina biljetter", sade madam Bones bestämt.

"Men… men", spottar Kingsley ur sig.

"Inga men. Jag bryr mig inte om hur överraskad eller förvånad du är, det är dags att sluta agera som ett barn och istället leva upp till din position som auror."

"Aww, Kingsley fick en utskällning av mammsen. Fy skäms på dig", mumlade Tonks ur mungipan och Kingsley blängde på sin vän.

**Hundratals häxor och trollkarlar höll på att inta sina platser på bänkarna, som höjde sig stegvis runt den långsträckta, ovala spelplanen. Allting badade i ett mystiskt gyllene ljus, som verkade komma från själva stadions murar. Från deras upphöjda sittplats såg planen ut som mjuk grön sammet.**

"Men det gör otroligt ont att störta ner i marken", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Mycket erfarenhet utav det?" frågade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inte så mycket, Harry gillar bara att utmana sig själv alldeles för mycket", sade Katie med en suck.

**I vardera änden av banan svävade målringar femton meter upp i luften och mittemot logen, nästan i Harrys ögonhöjd, hängde en enorm svart poängtavla. Stora gyllene bokstäver jagade ideligen fram över den, som om en osynlig jättehand klottrade på tavlan och sedan torkade av den igen. När Harry betraktade den närmare såg att det var reklammeddelanden som blixtrade fram över spelplanen.**

"Ja, det kallas för magi", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Åh kom igen, jag fann det bara intressant", protesterade Harry.

"Det där är så häftigt!" utbrast Colin entusiastiskt innan han drömmande tillade; "Jag önskar att mugglare hade sådana saker…"

**_Spyflugan: en kvast för hela familjen – säker, pålitlig och men inbyggt tjuvlarm!_**

**_Mrs Skowers magiska universalrengöringsmedel: lite puts, ingen smuts!_**

**_Gladlumpors trollkarlskonfektion – London, Paris och Hogsmeade._**

_"_Samma gamla företag som vanligt. Du skulle ha trott att någon skulle ha startat upp något nytt sen vi dog", sade Dorea och himlade med ögonen.

"Ni har väldigt lätt att prata om er död", sade Susan med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi har varit döda i mer än ett och ett halv decennium, sjutton och ett halv år mer exakt", sade Charlus med en axelryckning. "Vi har blivit vana vid det. Det är ingen stor sak längre."

**Harry slet ögonen från reklamen och kastade en blick bakåt för att se vilka andra som delade logen med dem. Än så länge var de de enda som hade kommit, med undantag av en jätteliten varelse som satt på den näst yttersta platsen i raden bakom dem. **

Ernie lutade sig intresserat fram, nyfiken på vad det var för varelse som satt i hederslogen.

**Varelsen, vars ben var så korta att de nätt och jämt nådde utanför stolsätet, var iförd en kökshandduk draperad som en toga och satt med händerna för ansiktet. Men de fladdermusliknande öronen kändes bekanta.**

"Det är en husalf", sade Lilith snabbt.

"Men vad skulle en husalf göra där, är du verkligen säker på att det är det", hävdade Charlene medan hon såg på sin vän.

"Vad annars kan det möjligtvis vara?" skjuter Lilith tillbaka. "Dessutom så sparar den säkert bara en plats åt sin ägare."

**"Dobby?" sade Harry misstroget. **

"Alla heter inte Dobby vet du", sade Tonks retsamt.

"Jag visste det", sade Harry ärligt.

"Varför trodde du då att det var Dobby? Det finns hundratals med husalfer. Vad är chanserna att det skulle vara Dobby bakom dig?" frågade Percy misstroget.

"Med en normal person väldigt små, med mig… tja jag skulle säga att oddsen är ganska höga", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Den lilla varelsen lyfte på huvudet, tittade ut mellan fingrarna och avslöjade ett par jättestora bruna ögon samt en näsa i form och storlek sim en tomat. Det var inte Dobby, **

"Uppenbarligen, vad skulle Dobby ha att göra där?"

"Rädda mitt liv?" sade Harry med ett retsamt leende.

"Jag tvivlar det, du förbjöd honom från att göra det", sade Hannah med ett leende.

"För det första är jag inte hans mästare så jag kan inte förbjuda honom från att göra något, för det andra har han trotsat order tidigare och straffat sig själv senare", sade Harry påpekande.

"Så tror du att det kommer komma en dag då han räddar dig åter igen?" frågar en pojke nyfiket.

"Jag hoppas inte det", sade Harry snabbt. "Jag vill inte att någon ska bli skadad eller dö."

**men det var helt tydligt en husalf, precis som Harrys vän Dobby. Harry hade befriat Dobby från hans tidigare ägare, familjen Malfoy.**

"Vilket var helt otroligt. Åh jag önskar att jag hade kunnat få se det när det hände", sade George suckandes.

"Lucius var inte särskilt glad över det, men det var underhållande att höra honom försöka förklara varför han förlorat Dobby", sade Narcissa med ett leende.

**"Kallade ni mig för Dobby, sir?" pep alfen nyfiket mellan fingrarna. Den hade ännu gällare röst än Dobby, en späd, skälvande pipröst och Harry misstänkte att den här alfen (även fast det var mycket svårt att bedöma) var honkön. **

"Aw, hon låter bedårande", sade Alicia med ett sött leende.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det är en hon och det inte är så att vi förolämpar han om det är en han", sade Luna en aning ängsligt.

"Det är en hon, och hon presenterar sig snart", sade Hermione med ett sorgset leende medan hon tänkte på Winkys öde. "Men Harry känner henne bäst utav oss."

"Det gör jag inte", protesterar Harry.

"Åh lägg av Harry, hon praktiskt taget hatar Hermione, ganska säker på att hon inte direkt bryr sig om mig, men hon respekterar dig även om hon inte gillar några val du har gjort det", fnös Ron.

**Ron och Hermione vände sig om i stolarna för att se. Trots att Harry hade berättat en hel del för dem om Dobby, hade de aldrig haft tillfälle att träffa honom. Till och men Mr Weasley vred på sig och tittade intresserat.**

"Det känns konstigt, jag har alltid tänkt att ni har träffat Dobby. Jag menar jag vet att ni inte har det eftersom vi läst andra boken men det låter som om ni har träffat honom när ni pratar."'

"Vi har träffat honom nu", sade Hermione obekymrat.

**"Förlåt", sade Harry till alfen, "jag trodde att du var en som jag känner."**

**"Men jag känner ju också Dobby, sir!" pep alfen.**

"Du måste skämta", stönade Percy.

"Jag sade ju att oddsen var ganska höga", upprepade Harry i en retsam ton.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det där hände. Det verkar så otroligt", sade Padama och skakade på huvudet.

"Men det hände och du vet att det var Harrys tur som blandade sig in igen… eller nåt", sade Ron och himlade med ögonen.

**Hon skärmade för ögonen, som om ljuset bländade henne, trots att logen inte var särskilt skarpt upplyst. "Jag heter Winky och ni sir…?" Hennes mörkbruna ögon blev stora som tefat när blicken föll över Harrys ärr. "Ni måste vara Harry Potter!"**

"Det är roligt att till och med magiska varelser känner igen dig så lätt", sade Ginny roat.

"Jag har börjat bli van vid det, även om jag inte gillar det", suckar Harry.

"Åh börjar du bli van vid det", sade Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Kära nån, så kan vi inte ha det. Jag antar att det är dags att introducera dig och dina handlingar för mugglarna."

"Du skulle bara våga Granger", sade Harry i en morrande ton.

"Tror du verkligen att du skrämmer mig? Harry, det är du som är rädd för mig, kommer du inte ihåg?" frågade Hermione i en road ton.

"Stick och brinn", stönar Harry till svar medan han begraver sitt ansikte i en kudde och låter skratten runt om honom skölja över honom.

**"Ja, det är riktigt", sade Harry**

**"Dobby talar alltid om er, sir!" sade hon och sänkte händerna lite med en vördnadsfull min.**

"Jag svär, Dobby är ditt största fan", sade Terry flinande.

"Jag föredrar att se honom som min vän istället för ett fan", sade Harry med ett ömt leende.

"Harry Potter, den enda som inte finner det konstigt att bli vän med husalfer", mumlar Astoria.

**"Hur mår han?" frågade Harry. "Trivs han med friheten?"**

**"Å, sir", sade Winky och skakade på huvudet. "Jag vill inte vara oförskämd, men jag är inte säker på att ni gjorde Dobby en tjänst när ni befriade honom." **

"Men det är så de flesta husalfer tänker, Dobby är bara den konstiga av dem", sade Ginny.

"Verkligen?" frågade Hermione intresserat.

"Tänk på det. Alla husalfer här på Hogwarts älskar att jobba utan att få betalt eller några som helst lediga dagar, det är vad de gör", sade Ginny och Hermione nickade eftertänksamt.

"Ursäkta mig miss Weasley, men hur kan du möjligtvis veta om vad husalferna här på Hogwarts tycker?" frågade Umbridge med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"För det första så är det uppenbart, alla vet att husalfer älskar att jobba, för det andra. Känner du ens till min familjs rykte? Om inte så har jag några få ord till dig: yngre syster till Weasley tvillingarna. Jag tror det säger allt", sade Ginny en aning misstroget.

**"Varför det?" undrade Harry.**

"Det vill jag med veta, han verkade helt förtvivlad hemma hos familjen Malfoy…", sade Fay innan hon en aning osäkert såg på Narcissa.

"Jag tar inte illa upp… nåja, inte alltför illa upp när du säger sådant", sade Narcissa med ett litet leende.

**"Friheten har stigit Dobby åt huvudet", sade Winky sorgset. "Han har för höga tankar om sig själv, sir. Han kan inte få en ny tjänst."**

"Han borde kräva sådana saker. Ingen varelse förtjänar att behandlas så som husalfer gör", sade Hermione irriterat.

"Men du känner till världens historia. Ingenting förändras över en natt", sade Amanda. "Jag menar kolla på situationen

**"Varför inte det?" frågade Harry.**

**Winky sänkte rösten en halv oktav och viskade: _"_Han vill ha betalt för sitt arbete, sir."**

"Men det är en bra sak, är det inte?" frågade Hermione en aning oförstående.

"Inte egentligen, de flesta trollkarls familjer tar inte in husalfer som vill ha betalt. Och husalfer behöver vara bunden till en trollkarl eller häxa för att överleva", sade Flitwick.

**"Vill han ha betalt?" sade Harry oförstående. "Ja, men varför skulle han inte få det?"**

"Så naiv om trollkarlsvärlden fortfarande. Så sött", sade Nott flinandes.

"Jag hade inte behövt vara så naiv ifall någon inte sålde ut mina föräldrar till Voldemort", sade Harry och blängde på Nott, medan han åter igen ignorerade alla som ryckte till vid nämnandet av Voldemorts namn.

**Winky såg förfärad ut vid blotta tanken och klämde åter igen fingrarna, så att ansikte nästan doldes igen.**

"För de flesta husalfer är det skamligt att bli erbjuden betalt", sade Sirius.

"Varför? Jag menar ifall de får betalt borde de ta det som om de gör ett så himla bra jobb att deras husbonde helt enkelt måste återgälda dem", sade Hermione irriterat.

"Nahe, i husalfs-språk så får de mer jobb att göra ifall de gör ett bra jobb", sade Dorea. "Det kommer krävas mycket ansträngning och en hel del tid för att kunna ändra på det."

**"Husalfer ska inte få betalt!" sade hon med ett halvkvävt pip. "Nej, nej, nej. Jag säger jämt till Dobby att han ska hitta en trevlig familj och slå sig till ro, det är just vad jag säger. **

"Med tanke på vad vi har hört från honom så tvivlar jag att han kommer slå sig till ro hos en ny familj. Han verkar trevlig och så, men jag tvivlar att någon kommer vilja ha honom som en husalf efter hur han har agerat."

"Jag skulle ta honom", sade Harry genast och Hermione blängde genast på sin vän. "Vad? Det är inte som om jag skulle vara orättvis mot honom. Jag ser honom som en vän, och jag kanske inte vill ha en husalf men jag skulle inte vara emot att ha honom som en ifall det krävdes."

**Men han hittar bara på massa galenskaper, sånt som inte passar sig för en husalf. Om du fortsätter att vara ute och slarva på det här viset Dobby, säger jag till honom, så får jag väl snart höra att du är inkallad till Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser, som vilken liten tomtenisse som helst."**

"Jag har inte hört något om det", sade Moody misstänksamt.

"Jag hörde en kollega prata om det för några år sen, men jag tror inte att något mer kom utav det än prat", sade madam Bones fundersamt och Harry såg chockat på henne över informationen om att Dobby faktiskt kunde ha blivit inkallad.

**"Ja, men det är väll på tiden att han får lite roligt" sade Harry**

**"Det är inte meningen att husalfer ska ha roligt, Harry Potter", sade Winky strängt bakom händerna. **

"Vilket hemskt liv att leva", sade Sirius med en grimas. "Jag tror int att jag skulle kunna överleva det…"

"Du överlevde tolv år i Azkaban. Ja tvivlar att man har särskilt roligt där. Så du överleer nog", sade Tonks i en torr röst.

"Sant… men jag underhöll mig själv emellanåt genom att reta Bellatrix", sade Sirius med ett halvt leende.

"Låt oss hoppas att hon aldrig blir fri, för om jag känner dig rätt så har du lyckas hamna på hennes lista och pryder första platsen."

"Åh kom igen Cissy, tror du verkligen att hon vill döda honom mer än Harry?" frågar Remus misstroget.

"Det här är Sirius vi pratar om", påpekar Narcissa tålmodigt. "Han gjorde uppror mot hela familjen redan innan han börja på Hogwarts, han gjorde det bara officiellt när han såg till att hamna i Gryffindor. Det här är mannen som regelbundet hånade Voldemort och tydligen spenderat tolv år med att håna Bellatrix."

"Hon har en poäng", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Jag har tappat räkning på dödshoten hon gett mig. Jag vet dock att hon har svurit på att döda mig."

**"De ska göra vad de blir tillsagda. Jag tycker inte alls om höga höjder, Harry Potter, inte alls…" Hon kastade en blick över kanten på logen och svalde häftigt. "… men om min herre skickar upp mig hit till logen, så lyder jag."**

"Stackars sak", suckade Julia. Harry blängde under tiden på boken, det var på det stället som hans trollstav blev stulen.

**"Varför skickar han upp dig till den översta logen, om han vet att du inte tål höjder?" frågade Harry och rynkade pannan.**

"Det är bara kallt och elakt. Vem är Winkys ägare", sade Terry med rynkad panna och krävande ton.

"Det kommer upp i nästa kapitel om jag inte har fel", sade Harry med en grimas och flera stycken såg oroligt på varandra. Vad var det som hade hänt som resulterade att de fick veta vem Winkys herre var? Varför var det så viktigt?

**"Min herre … min herre vill att jag ska hålla en plats åt honom, Harry Potter, för att han är väldigt upptagen", sade Winky och nickade med huvudet mot den tomma stolen bredvid sig. "Winky skulle önska att hon var tillbaka till sin herres tält, Harry Potter, men Winky lyder alltid, för Winky är en duktig husalf." Hon kastade ännu en skrämd blick över kanten på logen och slog på nytt händerna för ögonen. Harry vände sig mot sina kamrater.**

"Jag tyckte hemskt synd om henne. Att bli tvingad att göra saker är aldrig roligt", sade Harry med en grimas.

Ron såg på sin vän, öppnade sin mun men stängde den genast igen. Men han kunde inte skaka av sig känslan av att anledningen till varför Harry hade det så lätt att bli vän med husalferna och sympatisera med dem var för att han själv visste exakt hur det var. Hur det kändes att ses ner på, som om man var en fläck smuts under sulan på någons sko. Veta att man var en myra och att ens "ägare" hade stöveln som lätt kunde krossa dig. Insikten gjorde honom illamående, inte bara för att han åter igen behövde tänka på vad Harry måste ha genomlidit i sin kallade barndom, men även för att en liten del av honom fokuserade på hur husalferna i så fall behandlades om de levde samma liv som Harry. Kanske hade Hermione mer rätt än han trott när det kom till husalferna, de förtjänade bättre än vad de får. Det var försent att ändra på Harrys liv, men kanske skulle han kunna hjälpa några husalfer att få det bättre.

**"Det där är alltså en husalf?" sade Ron lågmält. "Konstiga kryp, eller hur?"**

"Ja, de kan vara", sade Sirius med en fnysning medan han tänkte på Krake.

"Vissa är konstigare än andra dock", tillade Tonks flinande, hennes egna tankar inne på samma spår som hennes kusin.

**"Dobby är ännu konstigare", sade Harry med eftertryck. **

"Jag vet inte, jag gillar honom", sade Sirius fundersamt. "Krake däremot… där kan vi snacka konstig."

"Varför säger du att han är konstigare? Dobby alltså", sade Luna medan hon såg nyfiket på Harry.

"Han ville ha frihet och sättet han betedde sig på. Ifall jag sade till min familjs husalf att han skulle bli frisläppt skulle han få en hjärtattack och dö", sade Sirius flinandes innan Harry hann svara.

"Det eller äntligen ta tillfället i akt till att förhäxa dig med sin magi och slå dig med en stekpanna", skrattade Tonks.

"Det är också en möjlighet så klart…"

**Ron tog fram sin omnikikare och riktade in den mot åskådarna på andra sidan stadion för att justera siktet.**

"Smart, du vill inte göra det när matchen börjar. Det tar iväg din koncentration ifrån matchen, och du vill aldrig missa början på en sådan stor match", sade Oliver i en bestämd ton.

"Åh hoppa av din höga häst Wood, du är inte chefen över oss och vet inte mer om quidditch än oss", sade McLaggen hånfullt.

"Han är en vaktare för ett engelskt lag", sade Alicia i en iskall ton.

"Du försvarar honom bara för att han ligger med dig när han känner sig uttråkad", fräste McLaggen och reaktionen var omedelbar.

"Hur vågar du?" fräste Katie och det var ångerfullt som Fred höll tillbaka henne, med en blick åt höger såg till sin förvåning att hans tvilling hölls tillbaka av Angelina, kanske var de inte helt och hållet lika som alla trodde.

"Jag sade ju att ni skulle låtit mig slå in lite vett i skallen på honom", fräste Ginny och flera av hennes äldre vänner nickade instämmande.

"Ta tillbaka det", skrek Harry med sin trollstav pekande på McLaggen men Oliver sänkte den med sin hand.

"Jag har ingen aning om hur du blev uppfostrad, men du talar inte så till kvinnor, framförallt inte min Alicia", fräste Oliver. "Vi kanske har våra skillnader, och jag gjorde bort mig och förlorade fokus på vad som var viktigast. Men Alicia har aldrig varit någon slags sysselsättning. Hon är sin egna person och jag är med henne för att jag älskar henne. Så be om ursäkt."

Vettskrämd av alla mördande blickar han fick på sig pressade McLaggen ur sig ett pipande. "Förlåt mig", innan han stönade av smärta från näven som smällde in i hans näsa.

"Det där fick mig att må lite bättre", mumlade Oliver medan han skakade på sin hand som han använt för att smälla till McLaggen.

"Min hjälte", sade Alicia torrt med ett litet leende innan hon gav sin pojkvän en tacksam kyss. "Men jag hade kunnat hanterat det själv, men tack för att du försvarade mig, för att ni alla försvarade mig."

"Jag har velat smälla till honom ett bra tag, det där blev bara droppen. Och ingen förolämpar min flickvän framför mig och kommer undan med det."

"Liknande anledningar för oss andra. Du är vår vän och vi ser efter varandra", sade Angelina med ett leende.

**"Vad häftigt!" utbrast han och vred på återspelningsknappen på sidan. "Jag kan få den gamle gubben där nere att peta sig i näsan igen… och igen… och igen."**

"Väldigt moget, Ron", sade Lavender med rynkad panna, innan hon nyfiket tilläger "Vem var det ens?"

"Det kanske var Archie", sade Lee flinande.

"På tal om Archie. Jag har tänkt på vad ni sade, om att han kanske var transsexuell och därför klär sig som andra könet och det är inte sant", sade Keith, en Slytherin i sitt sjätte år. "När man klär sig som andra könet kallas det för crossdressing. Transsexuell är när man identifierar sig med ett annat kön än det man tilldelades när man föddes."

"Okej, um… tack för att du rättade till mig, men det är väl inte så viktigt?"

"Kanske inte för dig, men för de som är transsexuella är det viktigt", sade Keith irriterat.

**Under tiden bläddrade Hermione ivrigt igenom sitt sammetsinbundna och tofsprydda program.**

"Låter väldigt fint", sade Astoria en aning distraherat, fortfarande en aning chockad över vad McLaggen sagt och hur snabbt alla Alicias vänner hade reagerat.

**"De båda lagens maskotar kommer att paradera före matchen" läste hon högt.**

"Åh jag undrar vad Bulgarien kommer ta med", sade Nigel intresserat.

"Irland är en aning uppenbart", instämde Sarah.

**"Å, det är alltid roligt att titta på", sade Mr Weasley. "Landslagen tar med sig magiska varelser hemifrån, förstår ni, som ger en liten uppvisning."**

"Jag tror att alla undrade vad Bulgarien skulle ha med sig. Jag menar Irland var en aning uppenbart", sade Jake, en Hufflepuff.

"Jag undrade inte det. Jag sket i det", sade Seamus flinande.

"För att du själv är en irländare", fnös Parvati och skakade på huvudet.

**Under den följande halvtimmen fylldes platserna omkring dem. Mr Weasley skakade ideligen hand med folk, som tydligen var mycket betydande trollkarlar. Percy hoppade upp från stolen så ofta för att hälsa att man kunde tro att han satt på en igelkott. När självaste Trolldomsministern, Mr Fudge, anlände bugade sig Percy sig så djupt att glasögonen föll av och sprack. **

Percy rodnande häftigt när han hörde det och undvek att se på någon medan skratten ekade runt om honom.

**Ytterst generad plockade han upp och lagade dem med hjälp av sin trollstav. Efter det satt han kvar på sin stol, men kastade avundsjuka blickar på Harry, eftersom Cornelius Fudge hade hälsat på honom som om de var gamla vänner. **

Harry grimaserade.

"Åh se inte så irriterad ut, du måste erkänna att ditt liv var mycket enklare när trolldomsministern inte hatade dig", sade Ron med en fnysning.

"Jag vet inte om jag inte föredrar det när han hatar mig. Han visar åtminstone sina sanna färger och jag känner mig inte lika obekväm", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Självklart, för du kan aldrig välja det enkla alternativet", sade Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Vad skulle vara det roliga i det?" frågade Harry retsamt och han och resten av den gyllene trion brast ut i skratt.

**De hade nämligen träffats förr, och Fudge tryckte faderligt Harrys hand och frågade honom hur han mådde. Sedan presenterade han honom för de andra trollkarlarna. **

"Ifall han inte var Harry Potter så hade han aldrig ha gjort det dock", påpekade Lee.

"Så du säger att det inte har något att göra med att vi länge har varit vänner med deras familj?" frågar Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn och utmanade ton.

"Jag… jag…", sade Lee förskräckt men innan han hann säga något blev han avbruten.

"Vad menar du med familjevänner!" skrek Harry. "Hur i helvete kunde ni vara vänner med honom!"

"Tänk på språket Harry", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck.

"Oroa dig inte Harry", sade Dorea samtidigt. "Vi var aldrig vänner med dem. Vi har inget som kopplar ihop oss. Min make gillar bara att luras med alla."

**"Det här är Harry Potter", sade han med hög röst till den bulgariske ministern, som bar en elegant klädnad i svart sammet med guldkanter och verkade inte förstå ett ord engelska.**

Harry bet sig i läppen för att inte bara skratta och till höger om honom hade Ron begravt ansiktet i en kudde medan Hermione pressade in en näve i munnen för att kväva sina egna skratt.

**"Harry Potter. Seså, ni vet säkert vem han är… pojken som överlevde Ni-vet-vem… Ni måste ju veta vem han är…" Den bulgariske trollkarlen upptäckte plötsligt Harrys ärr och började babbla högt och upphetsat medan han pekade på det. **

"Han vet åtminstone vem du är", sade Katie retsamt.

"Efter all denna tid så har jag hela tiden varit släkt med en kändis", sade Tonks flinande.

"Åh håll snattran Tonks", sade Harry och Tonks himlade med ögonen medan hon skrattade.

**"Jag visste att det skulle gå upp för honom till sist", sade Fudge trött till Harry. "Jag är inte särskilt duktig på språk, jag behöver assistans av Barty Crouch vid såna här tillfällen. Jag ser att hans husalf håller en plats åt honom, mycket förnuftigt föresten, för de bulgariska typerna har försökt sno åt sig alla de bästa platserna… **

Harry bet sig åter i läppen när han hörde det och tänkte på att "de bulgariska typerna" visste exakt vad Fudge sade.

**Å, här har vi Lucius!"**

"Åh toppen", stönade Narcissa. "Jag skulle förstått att vi borde ha kommit med förr eller senare."

"Jag ser fram emot att få höra hur du beskriver Cissy", sade Sirius flinande.

"Snälla, du hoppas bara att min beskrivning kommer vara värre än din, och jag lovar att det kommer inte att hända", sade Narcissa med ett skratt.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig hastigt om. Och där, makande sig fram längs den andra stolsraden, med kurs på tre fortfarande tomma platser bakom Mr Weasley, kom ingen mindre än Dobbys tidigare ägare (Lucius Malfoy, hans son Draco och en kvinna, som Harry antog måste vara Dracos mamma).**

"Tack, men vi var redan medvetna om att de var Dobbys gamla ägare", sade Dennis en aning förvirrat.

"Jag tror att författaren till de här böckerna har sett till att även ifall man börjar mitt i serien så kommer man fortfarande att förstå vad som har hänt. Man får den större bilden så att säga", sade Hermione fundersamt.

"Varför skulle man vilja läsa dem i oordning. De är alldeles för fascinerande för att hoppa över visa av böckerna", sade Luna.

"Fascinerande. De är mitt liv. De borde inte ens vara böcker. Jag menar jag trodde mitt privatliv var tillräckligt lite innan, men nu är det praktiskt taget dött. Det finns inget privat i mitt liv längre", sade Harry irriterat.

**Harry och Draco Malfoy hade varit bittra fiender ända sedan deras allra första tågresa till Hogwarts. **

"Verkligen jag hade ingen aning", sade Tonks med en fejkad förvånad blick.

"Snälla, alla på våran avdelning var medvetna om det", sade Kingsley med en fnysning.

"Efter fem år så känner aurorerna till att ni är bittra fiender", sade Ginny retsamt.

"Mer som efter ett år. Vi lärde oss väldigt fort om det… ni ska bara höra ryktena… även om jag inte är säker på vem som startade de egentligen", sade Tonks skrattandes.

"Jag vill inte veta", stönade Harry. "Och ni två bör inte skratta. Ifall det går rykten om mig på Ministeriet kan jag garantera att det går rykten om er också. NI är med på alla mina äventyr, även om vi ibland skiljs åt i slutet", tillade han snabbt när han hörde hur hans två bästa vänner började skratta.

**Draco, som var ytterst lik sin pappa, var en blek pojke med spetsigt ansikte och vitblont hår. Hans mamma var lång, smal och hade också blont hår. Hon skulle ha varit riktigt vacker att se på om inte hennes ansikte hade varit hopsnört av vämjelse, som om hon kände en otäck lukt i näsan.**

"Hon skulle ha varit riktigt vacker att se på?" frågar Ron med höjt ögonbryn. "Hur kommer det sig att alla kvinnor får bra beskrivningar medan vi killar blir utskrattade."

"Jag är vän med Hermione Granger och Ginny Weasley, din mamma har praktiskt taget adopterat mig, Lily Potter är min mamma och jag är tydligen besläktad med familjen Black. Jag tror att det ger dig en bra anledning till att se till att du inte gör kvinnor förbannade med hur du beskriver dem", sade Harry med ett skratt.

"Åh kolla han har lärt sig", sade Ginny retsamt över skratten som brustit ut över Harrys ord.

**"Men se, goddag Fudge", sade Mr Malfoy och sträckte fram handen då han kom fram till Trolldomsministern. "Hur står det till? Du har visst inte träffat min fru Narcissa förut? Eller vår son Draco?"**

Malfoy rodnade när han hörde det, han hade aldrig sagt något men hela det mötet hade fått honom att känna sig obekväm.

**"Goddag, goddag", sade Fudge leende och bugade sig för Mrs Malfoy. "Tillåt mig att presentera Mr Oblansk… Oblansk… öh… ja, han är i varje fall den bulgariske Trolldomsministern och han förstår inte ett ord av vad jag säger så det kan göra detsamma.**

"Mr Oblansko, Cornelius. Ärligt talat är det inte så svårt att komma ihåg", stönar madam Bones och Fudge rodnade.

**Och låt mig se nu, är det nån mer jag kan presentera… ja, Arthur Weasley känner ni väll redan, skulle jag tro?"**

"Tyvärr", muttrade Mr Weasley och Mrs Weasley log.

**Det blev ett ögonblicks spänd tystnad. Mr Weasley och Mr Malfoy såg på varandra, och Harry minns tydligt senaste gången de hade mötts, det hade varit inne i bokhandeln Flourich &amp; Botts, där de hade börjat slåss med varandra. **

"Vad slogs de om?" frågade Charlus med ett leende.

"Spelar det verkligen någon roll?" frågar Dorea och himlar med ögonen.

"Nej, inte direkt, jag är bara nyfiken", sade Charlus.

"Låt oss bara säga att Arthur och Lucy har olika åsikter angående mugglare", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

"Åh, vem vann?" frågade Charlus ivrigt.

"Vi fick aldrig veta. Hagrid avbröt slagsmålet innan en klar vinnare blev vald", sade Ginny skrattandes.

"Åh snälla Mr Weasley vann", sade Hermione med himlande ögon.

"Jag trodde inte att du accepterade slagsmål och sådant", sade en äldre flicka förvånat.

"Jag är vän med två som alltid hamnar i trubbel. Dessutom försvarade Mr Weasley mig och mina föräldrar, jag är tacksam för det", sade Hermione med ett leende.

**Mr Malfoys kalla grå ögon vilade kortvarigt på Mr Weasley, varefter han lät blicken glida vidare utmed bänkraden.**

**"Det var värst, Arthur", sade han med låg röst. "Vad fick du lov att sälja för att kunna skaffa platser i hederslogen? Ditt hus kan väl aldrig ha inbringat så mycket som biljetterna kostade?"**

De flesta i salen blängde på boken i Vectors händer, ingen av dem var särskilt glad över vad Lucius Malfoy hade sagt. Trots allt var familjen Weasley väldigt omtyckt.

"Jag älskar det faktum att biljetterna var en gåva åt oss", sade Ginny leendes.

**"Lucius har just gjort en mycket frikostig donation till Sankt Mungos sjukhus för magiska sjukdomar och åkommor, Arthur", sade Fudge som inta hade hört på. "Han är här som min gäst"**

"Vi kanske inte var ministerns gäster, men vi var också gäster", sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ni är överlyckliga över det faktumet, är ni inte?" frågar Daniel, en sjätteårselev skrattandes.

"Självklart. Lucius skulle ha blivit så chockad ifall vi berättat att vi själva var inbjudna… när jag tänker på det, varför berättade vi inte?" frågade Bill.

"De är oartigt att skryta", sade Mr Weasley utan att se på sin son.

**"Så… så trevligt då", sade Mr Weasley med ett ansträngt leende.**

**Mr Malfoys blick föll åter på Hermione, som rodnade lätt, men beslutsamt gengäldade blicken. **

"Jag visst vad han tänkte om mig, men jag tänker inte skämmas över att jag är mugglarfödd", sade Hermione i en stolt ton.

"Var stolt över dina rötter", sade Luna i en viktig ton.

**Harry visste precis vad det var som fick Mr Malfoy at kraftfullt kröka på läppen. Familjen Malfoy var mycket stolta över att vara av äkta trollkarlsblod, och de ansåg alla av mugglarsläkt, till exempel Hermione, som mindervärdig.**

"Vilket är skitsnack", sade Angelina en aning äcklat.

"Magi är magi, det har inget med blod att göra", sade Dorea instämmande.

**Men i närvaron av Trolldomsministern vågade Mr Malfoy inte säga någonting. Han nickade hånfullt åt Mr Weasley och fortsatte längs raden till sin plats. Draco hastade en föraktfull blick åt Harry, Ron och Hermione och slog sig ner mellan sin mamma och pappa.**

"Åh han vågar. Han gillar bara att väva in det bland sin ord så att man bara märker det ifall man vet att han tänker säga något sådant."

"Säg vad ni vill om honom, men ni kan inte förneka att han är en bra talare", sade Kingsley med en axelryckning.

"Ibland lite för bra talare", muttrar madam Bones irriterat.

**"Vilka typer", mumlade Ron då han, Harry och Hermione vände sig om för att se ner på spelplanen igen. Ett ögonblick senare kom Ludo Bagman inresande i logen.**

"Hm… jag gjorde inte det bästa intrycket antar jag", sade Narcissa tankfullt.

"Det spelar ändå ingen roll nu", sade Mrs Weasley med ett vänligt leende.

**"Är alla klara?" frågade han. Hans runda ansikte glänste, han liknade en stor, upphetsad Edamerost. "Mr Fudge, är vi klara att sätta igång?"**

"Vänta, så ni hade ingen tid när matchen skulle börja. Utan ni kunde börja när ni kände för det?" frågade Charlene som inte varit där.

"Nahe, vi hade en tid som matchen ungefär skulle starta men inte bestämd ner till minuten", sade Tonks.

**"Jag är klar när du är det, Ludo", sade Fudge avspänt.**

**Ludo slet fram sin trollstav, riktade den mot strupen och sade: "Sonuros!" Nu kunde han överrösta larmet som steg up från den överfyllda stadion, hans röst ekade över åskådarna, dånade in i vartenda hörn av läktarna.**

"Det kan verkligen inte vara bra för rösten", sade Meredith med en grimas.

"Det är inte bra för rösten alls. I själva verket förstör du den med hjälp av den där besvärjelsen", sade madam Pomfrey irriterat.

"Det är det vi har dig till Poppy", sade Sirius flinande. "Du fixar våra skador vi får från vår dumhet."

"Väldigt smickrande Sirius, om jag minns rätt så behövde du min hjälp ofta i skolan", sade madam Poppy torrt.

"Jag kanske bara ville träffa dig", sade Sirius med en överdriven blinkning.

"Jag är smickrad, men vi vet båda två att det var dina försök att imponera på Jasmine som fick dig att hamna i min sjukhusflygel."

"Hmm, du har definitivt inte förlorat din känsla för humor sen vi slutade skolan i alla fall", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Jag tror att det är omöjligt, och om någon av oss professorer skulle riskera det så har Weasley tvillingarna gjort allt de kan för att förhindra det och hedra era minnen", sade McGonagall inflikande och Fred och George bugade sig lekfullt.

** "Mina damer och herrar, välkomna! Välkomna till den fyrahundratjugoandra världsmästerskapsfinalen i quidditch!"**

"Wow, det har pågått längre än de olympiska spelen", sade Dennis ivrigt.

"Fast de olympiska spelen är fortfarande äldre", påpekade Su Li snabbt.

"Verkligen?"

"Ursäkta, men vad är det?" frågade Daphne förvirrat.

"Det är en massa olika grenar inom idrott där idrottare från världens länder tävlar mot varandra. Det kommer äga rum nästa år i själva verket borta i USA", sade Dennis flinande, att titta på spelen var bland det bästa han visste.

"Men hur vet ni att det har varit fler världsmästerskap i quidditch än olympiska spelen?" frågade Charlie intresserat.

"Det första dokumenterade olympiska spelen genomfördes 776 före kristus", sade Dennis fundersamt. "Det betyder att det från 776 före kristus har gått 2771 år. Spelen äger bara rum var fjärde år. Så vi behöver dela dela 1995 på 4. Vilket är 498 gånger. Ta sedan bort 776 och så har spelen genomförts 323 gånger."

"Men det är inte logiskt", protesterar Cho. "Lyssna. Ifall första spelet ägde rum 776 år före kristus så spelades 194 spel upp till år noll. Mellan år noll och 1994 har det varit 498 spel. 498 plus 194 är 692 spel. De olympiska spelen måste ha genomförts fler gånger. Du tänker bara fel med matten."

"Åh", sade Dennis generat.

"Oroa dig inte, det verkar fortfarande coolt. Vad har de för sporter?" frågar Jenna intresserat.

"Uppenbarligen den bästa sporten i världen, fotboll", sade Dean snabbt och alla stönade. "Sen finns bågskytte, gymnastik, friidrott, simning, skidor… nämn det och det är med eller har varit med."

**Åskådarna skrek och applåderade. Tusentals flaggor viftade, och de olika nationalsångerna skar sig mot varandra då de vrålades fram från alla hörn och kanter. Oväsendet var öronbedövande. Den sista reklamtexten suddades ut från den jättelika poängtavlan ovanför dem (_Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker. Varje ny tugga en överraskning!_). I stället visade den Bulgarien: 0 – Irland: 0.**

Stämningen i salen var skyhög, och till allas vuxnas underhållning så började en liten grupp elever att sjunga Irlands nationalsång och sången plockades snabbt upp utav andra elever.

"Det här är inte direkt rättvist emot Bulgarien egentligen. De har inga som kan representera dem här", sade Leanne skrattandes.

"Du är välkommen att sjunga deras nationalsång om du vill", sade Katie skrattandes när de irländska anhängarna tillslut tystnade.

**"Och låt mig nu utan ytterligare omsvep presentera… de bulgariska landslagsmaskotarna!"**

"Du vet jag kommer att njuta av att höra era reaktioner igen", sade Hermione med ett ondskefullt flin.

"Och folk undrar varför vi är rädda för henne. Hon kommer ta över Storbritannien någon dag", sade Ron med en fnysning.

"Var inte löjlig. Jag kan inte göra det själv, varför tror du att jag är vän med dig och Harry?" frågar hon skrattandes.

"Jag måste hålla bättre koll på Granger, hon kan bli problematiskt", muttrar Umbridge medan hon gör en snabb anteckning på sitt pergament.

**Den högra halvan av läktaren, som var ett enda hav av rödgula flaggor, vrålade sitt bifall.**

**"Jag undrar vad de har valt som maskotar?" sade Mr Weasley och lutade sig fram i stolen. "Åååå!" Han ryckte med ens av sig glasögonen och putsade dem häftigt på klädnaden. "Vilier!"**

"Vad är det?" frågar en förstaårselev nyfiket.

"En varelse som kan kontrollera män och få dem göra dumma saker", sade Ginny.

"Det är ett sätt att säga det på", sade Bill en aning irriterat.

"Du säger det bara så för att du dejtar en", muttrar Charlie och Bill himlar med ögonen.

**"Vad är vili…?"**

**Men hundra vilier svävade nu ut på planen, så Harry behövde inte fråga mer. Vilier var kvinnor, de vackraste kvinnor Harry någonsin hade sett,**

"Åh toppen", mumlade Ginny irriterat.

"Jag tar tillbaka det uttalandet", sade Harry seriöst samtidigt.

"Åh verkligen? Så vem är den vackraste kvinnan du har sett?" frågar Sirius lömskt med en vetandes glimt i ögat.

"Öh… um, strunt samma", stammade Harry fram och rodnande medan han ur ögonvrån betraktade Ginny.

**bortsett från att de inte var… omöjligt kunde vara… mänskliga varelser. Det förbryllade Harry ett ögonblick, och han försökte räkna ut vad för sorts väsen de verkligen var, vad som kunde få deras hud att skina så månvit eller deras silverlysande hår att fladdra bakom dem utan att någon vind rörde det. **

"Åter igen tror jag att magi kan vara inblandat", sade Hannah,

"Kom igen. Måste ni säga det varje gång jag ställer någon slags fråga i boken?" frågar Harry stönandes.

**Men sedan började musiken spela, och Harry upphörde att oroa sig för att de inte var mänskliga. I själva verket upphörde han sig att oroa sig för någonting över huvud taget.**

"Hm… det är din första gång som du blir påverkad av något sådant, stämmer inte det?" frågar madam Bones fundersamt.

"Men definitivt inte den sista. Ni kommer höra om det minst två gånger till i den här boken", sade Harry med en suck medan han tänkte tillbaka på de två händelserna, men han övergav snabbt de tankarna. Det var inget som han ville tänka på nu, det sista han ville var att bryta ihop inför alla i salen,

**Vilierna började dansa, och Harrys huvud kändes saligt tomt. Det enda i världen som betydde något var att han fortsatte att betrakta vilierna, för om de slutade dansa skulle något förfärligt inträffa… **

"Något förfärligt kan inträffa ifall de inte slutar dansa", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Vi hade en del skador från det. Både självförvållande och genom slagsmål", sade Kingsley erkännande.

"Kan något ens vara självförvållat när man inte har kontroll över sina egna handlingar?" frågar Ginny med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inte egentligen, men efter att matchen slutat så hade vi tillräckligt mycket att hantera så vi startade inga utredningar om det", sade madam Bones en aning motvilligt, som om hon inte ville erkänna att Ministeriet inte hade fullgjort sitt jobb helt och hållet.

**och medan vilierna dansade fortare och fortare började vanvettiga, halvfärdiga tankar jaga genom Harrys bedövande huvud. Han ville göra något verkligt imponerande, just i detta ögonblick. **

Dorea suckade. "Du måste kämpa emot Harry."

"Jag tvivlar att han kan höra dig nu. Han är påverkad utav boken igen", sade Hermione med rynkad näsa medan hon betraktade sin vän som verkade vara förlorad i sitt egna huvud.

**Att hoppa ner från logen ner till stadion verkade vara en god idé… men var det tillräckligt imponerande?**

"Jag är ganska säker på att ingen av Vilierna skulle känna sig särskilt imponerande utav det", sade Lavender med ett kvävt skratt.

"Ju bättre du står emot deras krafter desto mer imponerande blir de i själva verket", tillade Bill snabbt. "Vad? Jag har lärt mig en del saker genom livet."

"Mer som genom din flickvän", muttrar Charlie lågt.

"Avundsjuk för att du själv inte har en flickvän", skjuter Bill tillbaka genast med ett belåtet leende.

**"Harry, vad i all världen sysslar du med?" sade Hermiones röst långt bortifrån. Musiken upphörde. Harry blinkade. Han stod med ena benat vilande över logens kant. **

"Oh Merlin. Ni kunde ha dött!" flämtade Mrs Weasley. "Vad tänkte de med?"

"Det var inte så illa…"

"Inte ett ord från dig Harry. Jag håller med Molly, hur kunde de ansvariga vara så dumma att de tillät vilier dansa på planen inför alla?" fräste Sirius ilsket.

"Ni kunde alla ha dött. Det var inget som hindrade er från att hoppa ner", fortsatte Mrs Weasley i en rädd ton.

"Jag kan stämma er för det här", morrar Sirius. "Pågrund utav det där var Harry sekunder ifrån en säker död!"

"Och ni kan ge er tusan på att jag kommer stå bakom honom", fräste Mrs Weasley.

"Borde vi vara glada över att de faktiskt kommer överens eller skräckslagna över att de kommer överens och troligtvis kommer riva Ministeriet till grunden tillsammans?" frågar Ron viskandes.

"Jag är ärlig talat inte säker… men en sak är säker och det är att vem som än hotar och skadar oss i fortsättningen kommer få ett helvete att betala", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Lycka till Harry, det är allt jag säger", sade Hermione med ett leende.

"Tro inte att vi inte kan höra er, och både jag och Molly kommer bli upprörda ifall någon av er tre blir skadade", sade Sirius utan att ta blicken från Fudge.

"Tänk positivt. Inget farligt har hänt det här året och dina föräldrar är inte närvarande, Mione", sade Ron i en så optimistiskt ton han kan uppnå.

**Bredvid honom hade Ron stelnat i en rörelse som om han var på väg att dyka ner från en trampolin.**

Mrs Weasley väste ilsket och blängde ännu mer på Fudge.

**Ilskna vrål fyllde stadion. Åskådarna ville inte att vilierna skulle försvinna. Harry hörde till dem. Han skulle förstås heja på Bulgarien, och han undrade svagt varför han hade en stor, grön treklöver fastnålad på sin klädnad. **

"Det är ganska osportsligt att göra så. De tvingar nästan publiken att bli deras anhängare", sade Padama med rynkad panna.

"Kanske, men Irland är ett bättre lag och de vet det", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

**Under tiden stod Ron med ett frånvarande uttryck och petade bort treklöver från sin hatt. Mr Weasley lutade sig leende fram mot Ron och drog hatten ur händerna på honom.**

"Åh så nu blandar du dig i Arthur?" sade Mrs Weasley i en farligt låg ton. "Exakt vad gjorde du när våra yngsta söner försökte hoppa ner från balkongen?"

"Stoppade resten av våra söner", sade Mr Weasley suckandes.

"Våra yngsta söner?" mumlade Harry oförstående och Ron himlade med ögonen.

"När ska du fatta kompis? Mamma och pappa ser dig som en son, jag ser dig som en bror. Du är en Weasley i allt utom blod. Det är bara att acceptera", sade Ron bestämt. "Och jag vet att du har din egna familj med Sirius nu, men du har alltid en plats bland oss."

"Tack Ron", viskade Harry hänfört, han hade självklart hört Ron säga det tidigare men det var först nu som det gick upp för honom att han verkligen var seriös. Han hade en familj i familjen Weasley.

**"Du kommer att vilja ha den när Irland väl har sagt sitt", sade han.**

"Åtminstone är Arthur fortfarande vid sina fulla sinnes bruk", sade Dorea med ett mjukt leende.

"Hur skulle jag inte kunna vara det. Jag är gift med Molly", mumlar Mr Weasley i en kärleksfull röst medan han betraktade sin fru.

**"Va?" sade Ron och stirrade med gapande mun efter vilierna, som nu hade ställt sig på rad på utefter ena sidan av banan. Hermione smackade föraktfullt med tungan. Hon sträckte upp handen och drog ner Harry på stolen igen. **

"Du kan inte klandra dem Hermione. Det är magi", sade Remus vänligt. "Det tar väldigt mycket för att stå emot en vilie,"

**"Nu får du väll ge dig!" sade hon.**

"Jag börjar gilla henne mer och mer för varje bok", sade Alisa med ett litet leende.

**"Och vill ni nu vara så vänliga att höja era trollstavar", dånade Hugo Bagmans röst, "till ära för… de irländska landslagsmaskotarna!" I nästa ögonblick susade något som liknade en enorm gyllengrön komet in på stadion. **

"Innan någon säger något så var det inget farligt, det kommer inte attackera oss och det var verkligen de irländska landslagsmaskotarna. Totalt ofarligt."

"För Bulgariens landslagsmaskotar var verkligen ofarliga", sade Sirius hånfullt.

"Kom igen, du vet till och med vad det är", stönar Harry.

"Jag bevisade bara att ditt uttalande inte var helt korrekt", sade Sirius oskyldigt.

**Den kretsade en gång runt planen och splittrades sedan i två mindre kometer, som var för sig att rusa i väg mot målstolparna. En regnbåge välvde sig plötsligt fram över planen och band samman de båda ljuskloten. Åskådarna utstötte förtjusta "Ååååå" och "Ooooo", som vid ett storslaget festfyverkeri. **

"Det var mer imponerande än vilierna om jag ska vara ärlig", sade Dean.

"Minns du ens vilierna?" frågar Ginny med ett höjt ögonbryn och Dean rodnar en aning. "Jag tar det som ett nej."

"Det var faktiskt synd att jag inte kan minnas. Så som jag fattade så var det imponerande", sade Seamus och de flesta stirrade misstroget på honom. "Vad? Jag må vara irländare men det hindrar mig inte från att uppskatta annat."

"Jag tror att jag har det sparat på omnikikaren. Jag sparade matchen, det är bara att trycka på replay", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Sedan mattades regnbågen och ljuskloten förenades igen och smälte samman. De bildade en väldig skimrande treklöver, som höjde sig upp i skyn och började sväva över läktarna medan något som liknade gyllene regn föll från den.**

"En sak är säker. Irländarna kommer vinna tillbaka sina anhängare", sade Charlus roat. "Även om de senare inte kommer vara lika glada…", tillade han eftertänksamt.

**"Fantastiskt!" skrek Ron då treklövern susade fram över huvudet på dem och tunga guldmynt regnade från den och studsade mot huvuden och stolar.**

"Fick inte du en bula Mione?" frågade Ron plötsligt.

"Jo, men det var lugnt. En bula är inget", sade Hermione med ett leende.

"Totalt ofarligt som sagt", sade Harry med ett vinnande leende och Sirius skrattade innan han rufsade till sin gudsons hår.

**När Harry kikade upp mot treklövern upptäckte han att den i själva verket bestod av tusentals små skäggiga män i röda västar med varsin pytteliten lampa, som lyste med ett gyllengrönt sken.**

"Jag måste säga att trots att du har sådan fruktansvärd syn så har du en fantastisk förmåga att lägga märke till detaljer", sade Neville imponerat.

"Och det är det som gör honom till en sådan bra sökare", sade Oliver stolt genast.

"Du kan få allting att handla om quidditch", sade Alicia ömt med ett skratt.

**"Pysslingar!" sade Mr Weasley högt för att överrösta det tumultartade bifallet från åskådarna, bland vilka många fortfarande slogs och sökte under sätena efter guldmynten.**

"Ibland undrar jag verkligen vad vårt folk tänker med", suckar Dorea och skakar på huvudet.

"Inte huvudet åtminstone", morrar Moody.

**"Här har du!" skrek Ron förtjust och stack åt Harry en handfull guld. "För omnikikaren! Nu måste du i alla fall köpa en julklapp åt mig, haha."**

Ron stönade. "Jag mena inte…"

"Jag vet Ron, och kom ihåg att jag ändå hade tänkt köpa något. Och du visste inte", sade Harry med himlande ögon.

**Den väldiga treklövern löstes upp pysslingarna svävade ner på planen mittemot vilierna, där de satte sig med korslagda ben för att titta på matchen.**

**"Och nu, mina herrar och damer, ber jag er hjärtligt välkomna det bulgariska laget i quidditch! Får jag presentera… Dimitrov!" en rödklädd figur på en kvast, som susade fram så snabbt att den var alldeles suddig, sköt in på banan från en ingång långt där nere under våldsamt bifall från de bulgariska supportrarna.**

"Han är en av de mer populära i laget", sade Jack Sloper ivrigt.

"Varför vet du ens det?" frågar Kim uppgivet, hennes lillebror slutade aldrig att förvåna henne.

"Jag läste på om spelarna", sade Jack leendes.

**"Ivanova!" Ännu en rödklädd spelare kom framsusande. "Zograf! Leveski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Ooooooo… Krum!"**

"Och vid det namnet så blev jublet minst dubbelt så högt", sade Hermione.

"Som om du inte var en aning imponerad över honom", sade Ginny med höjda ögonbryn och Hermione rodnade svagt.

**"Det är han, det är han!" skrek Ron, och både han och Harry följde Krum med blicken i sina omnikikare. Viktor Krum var smal, mörk och blekhyad, med en stor böjd näsa och tjocka svarta ögonbryn. Han liknade en förvuxen rovfågel, det var svårt att tro att han bara var arton år.**

"Ser han bra ut, förut lät det inte som det men jag är inte lika övertygad längre?" frågar Dorea och alla vände sig förvånat mot henne. "Vad? Jag är nyfiken. Och det är inte som om jag kan göra något, jag är död… och gift dessutom."

"Jag är sååå glad att du lyckades komma ihåg att du är gift", sade Charlus torrt till allmänt skratt.

"Han är väldigt trevlig, en gentleman faktiskt och väldigt blyg", sade Hermione tillslut, omedveten om avundsjukan som vällde upp inom Ron över hennes ord.

"Han låter trevlig", sade Dorea flinandes och Charlus himlar med ögonen.

"Han är väldigt ung för en professionell spelare", sade han istället.

"Vänta tills han får veta att han fortfarande gick i skolan vid den tidpunkten", viskade Harry till sina vänner som skrattade lågt.

**"Och låt oss nu välkomna… det irländska quidditchlandslaget!" vrålade Bagman. "Får jag presentera… Conoolly" Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Ooooooo… Lynch!"**

"Huh, det gick mycket fortare att introducera irländska laget. Vad beror det på?" frågar Lee förvånat.

"Hur i helvete ska jag veta?" frågar Harry.

"Språket Harry", sade Remus milt medan han kastade en liten boll mellan sina händer.

**Sju suddiga gröna figurer susade ut på planen. Harry vred på en liten knapp på omnikikaren och fick spelarna att sakta ner så mycket att han kunde läsa ordet "Åskvigg" på varenda kvast och se deras namn broderade med silver på ryggen av deras klädnader.**

"Jag skulle rekommendera att du ser på det i vanlig hastighet", sade Sirius och Harry rodnande.

**"Och hela vägen från Egypten kommer nu vår domare, hyllad ordförande i Internationella Quidditchförbundet, Hassan Mostafa!" **

"Han var en aning opraktiskt dock", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"En aning! Såg du ens matchen", frågade Randall misstroget.

"Självklart, och även om jag inte gjort det så hade jag fått höra om det nu", sade Gabriel uttråkat medan han tog upp en chokladgroda ur sin ficka.

**En liten mager trollkarl, iförd en klädnad av renaste guld för att gå i ton med stadion, trädde fram på banan. Han var lite flintskallig, men hade en mustasch som kunde mäta sig med morbror Vernons. **

"Jag skulle ha älskat ifall sökarna blivit så ivriga över tanken på att vinna att de började jaga efter domaren för att han var iklädd guldiga klädnader."

"Du menar att du ville att två proffs skulle mista en vuxen man för den gyllne kvicken som inte är större än en valnöt", sade Harry misstroget medan han stirrade på personen som pratat.

"Vad? Det skulle ha varit underhållande att se, det kommer inte att hända men jag skulle vilja att det skulle hända."

**En silvervisselpipa stack fram under mustaschen, och han bar en stor trälåda under ena armen och sin kvast under den andra. Harry vred hastighetsknappen på omnikikaren tillbaka till normalläge och såg ivrigt på när Mostafa klev upp på sin kvast och sparkade upp lådans lock. Fyra bollar for upp i luften: den mörkröda klonken, de båda svarta dunkarna och (Harry skymtade bara som hastigast innan den försvann ur hans synfält) den lilla bevingade kvicken.**

"Du såg den?" frågade Charlie misstroget och när Harry nickade såg han ut som om någon hade sparkat honom i magen. "Jag kunde inte ens se den."

"Lycka till att vinna över Harry i er quidditchmatch sen brorsan", sade Bill skrattandes.

"Påminn mig nu igen vilka du ska ha i ditt lag? Jag menar med tanke på att Harry redanhar valt ut sitt."

"Kan jag har Fred och George?" frågar Charlie hoppfullt.

"Näpp, redan tagit dem. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Fred och George är i mitt lag. Men du kan få Ron om du vill", sade Harry flinandes.

**Med en skarp visselsignal sköt Mostafa upp i luften efter bollarna.**

Ett jubel steg åter igen i salen.

"Det räcker! Hur gamla är ni egentligen. Det är en lek, det finns ingen anledning att jubla hela tiden!" skrek Umbridge ilsket.

"Vi är fem. Vi kan därför inte kontrollera våra handlingar då vi är för unga för at förstå något, något bortsett från babyspråk åtminstone", sade Ginny i en monoton ton

**"Och nuuuuuuu är de i luften och spelet har börjat!" skrek Bagman "och där är Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Tillbaka till Mullet! Troy! Leveski! Moran!**

"Va? Inga detaljer?", sade Charlie besviket.

"Bagman hann endast säga namnen, det här kapitlet skulle vara över hundra sidor långt ifall det berätta exakt vad som hände", sade Harry.

**Det var quidditch som Harry aldrig hade sett det spelas. Han pressade omnikikaren så hårt mot ögonen att brillorna skar in i näsryggen. Spelarna flög med otrolig hastighet – jagarna kastade klonken så snabbt till varandra att Bagman knappt hann säga deras namn. **

"Men jag gillar kommentarerna", sade Luna och såg sorgsen ut.

"Oroa dig inte, jag kommer kommentera matcherna i skolan. Jag ska se till att du får något att skratta åt", sade Lee flinandes och McGonagall slöt ögonen medan hon långsamt räknade till tio. Han var tillräckligt illa utan uppmuntring.

**Harry vred om hastighetsknappen till "långsamt" igen och tryckte på komentatorknappen upptill på kikaren. Omedelbart såg han allting i slow motion, medan glitter mörkröda bokstäver blixtrade över linsen och larmet från publiken bultade mot hans trumhinnor.**

"Men blir det inte en fördröjning då? Jag menar omnikikaren måste spela in matchen och sen köra matchen i slowmotion, detta innebär att du kommer se händelser sekunder efter att de hänt och du kommer efter", sade Su Li i ett andetag.

"Det är en anledning till varför jag inte är en Ravenclaw", sade Harry med ett leende ryckandes i läpparna.

**_Anfallsformationen Hökhuvudet _läste han medan han såg hur de tre irländska jagarna flög tätare tillsammans med Troy i spetsen för Mullet och Moran, som flankerade honom baktill. De satte kurs mot bulgarerna. _Porskoffs trick _löd nästa meddelande på linsen, då Troy låtsades susa uppåt med klonken. **

"Vänta lite… var inte det där en formation som du lärde oss, Oliver?" frågar Katie misstänksamt.

"Jo det stämmer. Många av formationerna jag bad er att lära er var taktiker jag sett professionella lag använda", sade Oliver.

**Det avledde den bulgariska jagaren Ivanova så att Troy kunde skicka tillbaka klonken till Moran. En av de bulgariska slagmännen, Volkov, svingade sin lilla klubba hårt mot en förbiflygande dunkare och skickade den rakt mot Moran. Moran duckade för att undvika dunkaren och tappade klonken, Leveski kom susande nerifrån och fångade upp den…**

En applåd, startad av tvillingarna för att irritera Umbridge, startades i salen.

**"TROY GÖR MÅL!" vrålade Bagman och hela stadion skakade under de jublande applåderna och hurraropen. "Tio-noll till Irland!"**

"Men Levski hade klonken!" sade Neville förvirrat.

"Su Li hade rätt med att det blev en fördröjning", erkände Harry med en grimas.

**"Va?" tjöt Harry och såg sig vilt omkring genom omnikikaren. "Men Leveski har ju klonken!"**

**"Harry, om du inte tittar på spelet i normal hastighet, går du miste om det hela!" ropade Hermione, som skuttade upp och ner och viftade med armarna medan Troy flög ett ärevarv runt planen. **

"Det var atmosfären", sade Hermione snabbt.

"Visst", sade Fred och George flinandes.

"Det var det!" utbrast hon protesterande men alla ignorerade henne.

**Harry kastade en snabb blick över kikaren och såg att pysslingarna nere på sidolinjen hade svävat upp i luften igen för att bilda den stora, glittrande treklövern. På andra sidan banan betraktade vilierna dem surmulet.**

"De må vara vackra men de har ordentliga humör", sade Sirius med ett snett leende.

**Rasande på sig själv vred Harry hastighetsknappen tillbaka till normalläge då spelet fortsatte.**

"Du missade alltså första målet. Otur", sade Neville medlidsamt.

"Jo, men jag såg allt annat som hände i matche**n", **sade Harry.

**Harry visste tillräckligt om quidditch för att inse att de irländska jagarna var i särklass. De fungerade som ett helt samspelt lag, de verkade läsa varandras tankar när de placerade sig inbördes, och rosetten på Harrys bröst pep ideligen deras namn: "Troy! Mullet! Moran!"**

"De är helt otroliga", sade Alicia leendes. "Jag vet att jag alltid strävar efter att kunna ha sådant teamwork mellan mig och de andra jagarna jag spelar med."

**Och inom de tio följande minuterarna hade Irland gjort två mål till och ledde med trettio-noll, vilket förorsakade ett dånande bifall från deras grönklädda anhängare.**

"Jag förstår inte hur Bagman inte klantar sig och säger fel namn", sade Su Li.

"Kanske kan Bagman ge Fudge några tips i hur man kommer ihåg namn", sade Anthony med ett hånleende.

**Spelet blev ännu snabbare, men också vildsintare. Volkov och Vulchanov, de bulgariska slagmännen, drämde iväg dunkarna så våldsamt som möjligt mot de irländska jagarna och hindrade dem från att använde några av sina bästa taktikmanövrar. Två gånger blev de tvungna att sprida sig, och sedan lyckades Ivanova till sist bryta sig igenom deras led, dyka undan för vaktaren Ryan och göra Bulgariens första mål.**

En lång, utdragen bussvisslingen löd genom salen och alla vände sig förvånat emot Robin, en hufflepuffelev.

"Vad? Jag kan väl få heja för Bulgarien ifall jag vill", sade han.

"Ja men varför hejar du på Bulgarien?" frågar Andrew förvirrat.

"Pappa är från Bulgarien, han brukade alltid ta med mig till deras matcher."

"Åh så du hejar på dem därför att du har ursprung från Bulgarien", sade Andrew förstående.

"Nej din idiot, min mamma är en irländare. Jag valde att heja för Bulgarien. Men ifall jag ska säga något så är det att det alltid är väldigt intressant när Bulgarien möter Irland", sade Robin med en utdragen suck.

**"Stoppa fingrarna i öronen!" ropade Mr Weasley då vilierna började dansa i triumf. Harry knep dessutom ögonen, han ville hålla kvar koncentrationen på spelet. Efter ett par sekunder vågade han titta ut på banan igen. Vilierna hade slutat dansa, och Byulgarien hade åter erövrat klonken. **

"Hmm, synd. Jag hade velat höra i mer detalj", sade Leanne med en suck.

"Ifall jag inte hade gjort det så hade det varit risk att jag missat ännu mer av matchen", sade Harry enkelt.

**"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova… oj, nu händer det nåt!" vrålade Bagman. Etthundratusen trollkarlar och häxor drog häftigt efter andan då de båda sökarna, Krum och Lynch, dök ner mitt bland jagarna, så fort att det såg ut som om de just hade hoppat från ett flygplan utan fallskärm. Harry följde deras nedfärd genom sin omnikikare och kisade för att se var kvicken befann sig…**

"Va? Är det redan slutet av matchen", sade Neville förvirrat.

"Bara för att de har sett kvicken betyder det inte att de kommer att fånga kvicken nu", sade Hannah och bet sig nervöst i läppen.

"Nej, det är något annat…", sade Daphne. "Jag tror jag vet vad som kommer att hända."

**"De kommer att störta i marken!" skrek Hermione i örat på Harry. Hon hade nästan rätt – i allra sista sekunden rätade Viktor Krum upp kvasten och avvek från kollisionskursen. Lynch däremot slog i marken med en dov duns som kunde höras över hela stadion. Ett klagande stön steg upp från de irländska anhängarnas håll.**

"Det var en fint", sade Sarah med huvudet på sne.

"Ja, det var en fint. En bra fint från Krum men det var ganska dumt av Lynch att gå på den. Jag menar har han inte ögon", sade Anthony med en fnysning.

**"Idiot!" suckade Mr Weasley. "Krum fintade ju!"**

**"Det är time out!" dånade Bagmans röst. "Ett team av läkarutbildade trollkarlar är på väg ut för att undersöka Aidan Lynch!"**

"Är han okej?" frågade en mugglarfödd förstaårselev nervöst.

"Ja, men skador är vanligt i quidditch", sade Harry. "Som Oliver sade till mig, i hans första spel tog han en dunkare mot sitt huvud och vaknade upp i sjukhusflygeln en vecka senare."

**"Han klarar sig säkert, han blev bara lite mörbultad!" sade Charlie lugnande till Ginny, som hängde ut över kanten på logen med skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck. "Och det var förstås just det som Krum var ute efter."**

"Jag trodde att han hade skadat sig allvarligt", sade Ginny i ett försvar för sitt beteende.

"Det är lugnt, du var nog inte den enda som var orolig", sade Fay leendes.

**Harry tryckte hastigt på både återspelnings- och kommentatorknapparna på sin omnikikare, ställde in den på långsam hastighet och satte den åter till ögonen.**

"Åh, det här är så perfekt. Vi får höra hur det gick till i detalj", sade Cho ivrigt.

"Jag är glad att det finns något positivt med den här boken", sade Harry en aning bittert.

**Han såg nu om igen hur Krum och Lynch dök, men i slow motion den här gången. _Wronskis fint – farlig skenmanöver av sökare_ stod det i den lysande, purpurröda undertexten på kikarlinsen. Han såg Krums spänt koncentrerande ansiktsuttryck då han rätade upp kvasten i sista sekunden, medan Lynch helt enkelt blev golvad. Nu förstod Harry det hela – Krum hade inta alls fått syn på kvicken utan hade bara lurat Lynch att tro det och blint följa i dykningen. **

"Man skulle tro att Lynch skulle inse att kvicken inte var där innan han slog i marken", sade Sinistra och skakade på huvudet.

"Adrenalinet hindrade honom troligtvis från att tänka helt klart", sade madam Hooch.

**Harry hade aldrig sett någon fluga som Krum. Han såg knappt att flyga på en kvast över huvud taget, **

"Du ser också ut så", sade Ginny till Harry med ett leende. Luna nickade ivrigt instämmande och Harry gömde sitt rodnande ansikte bakom sina händer.

**han rörde sig så lätt genom luften att han verkade tyngdlös och fri som en fågel. Harry vred tillbaka omnikikaren i normalläge och riktade in den på Krum. Han kretsade högt ovanför Lynch, som nu höll på att återupplivas med hjälp av läkartrollkarlarnas elixir. **

"Höll på att återupplivas? Det låter som om han dog", sade Ernie.

"Han kunde ha dött", sade Mrs Weasley ogillande.

**Harry siktade in sig ännu närmare på Krums ansikte och såg att hans mörka ögon spejade runt över marken trettio meter under honom. Han utnyttjade tiden medan Lynch återupplivades till att ostört spana efter kvicken.**

"Bra teknik", mumlade madam Hooch för sig själv.

**Lynch kom äntligen på benen under högljudda hejarop från de grönklädda supportrarna. Han satt upp på sin Åskvig och sköt i väg upp i luften igen. Hans återhämtning verkade ge Irland nytt hopp. När Mostafa åter blåste i visselpipan gick jagarna till anfall med en skicklighet Harry aldrig tidigare hade sett maken till.**

"Åtminstone fortsatte han att spela, det är allt som räknas", sade Seamus med ett flin.

**Efter ytligare tio minuters snabbt och långsamt spel hade irländarna gjort tio poäng till. **

"Wow, de är bra", sade Meredith.

"Det menar du inte, sover den bulgariska vaktaren eller suger han bara?" frågade Sirius misstroget.

"Jag var inte så uppmärksam på vaktarna så jag vet inte", sade Harry.

"Jag tror det var lite av en blandning", sade Oliver med en axelryckning, han hade varit väldigt besviken över hur dåligt den bulgariska vaktaren spelade, även om han var otroligt glad över att det inte var den irländska.

**De ledde nu med etthundratrettio poäng mot bulgarernas tio, och kampen började hårdna och bli allt brutalare.**

"Irlands jagare, slagmän och vaktare är mycket bättre än Bulgariens, men Bulgariens söker är överlägset bättre än Irlands", sade Sprout fundersamt.

"Irland hade tur att Krum inte fångade kvicken tidigare", sade Flitwick instämmande.

**Då Mullet ännu en gång susade i väg mot målstolparna med klonken hårt fastklämd under armen flög den bulgariska vaktaren, Zograf, ut för att hejda henne. Det som hände gick så snabbt att Harry inte hann uppfatta det, men ett skrik av raseri från den irländska publiken och Mostafas långa, gälla visselsignal vittnade om oschysst spel.**

"Kom igen, jag trodde du skulle vara bra på att upptäcka saker. Hur kunde du missa vad som hände",utbrast McLaggen ilsket.

"Åh håll käft. Jag kan inte hålla koll på fjorton spelare på en och samma gång", fräste Harry.

**"Och Mostafa ger den bulgariske vaktaren en varning för hans tackling… överdriven användning av armbågarna!" meddelade Bagman de vrålade åskådarna. "Och… ja, det blir straffkast för Irland!"**

"Är det bara jag eller är det många straffkast?" frågade Justin intresserat.

"Äh, det här är ingenting jämfört med några av matcherna mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin", sade McLaggen med en fnysning.

"Kolla trollet sade något intelligent", sade Fred flinandes.

"Vad sade du Weasley", fräste McLaggen medan han drog sin trollstav.

"Lugna ner er, Mr Weasley tio poäng från Gryffindor för förolämpning mot annan elev", sade Sprout irriterat.

"Whatever", muttrade Fred. "Men våra spel har nog varit värre än den finalen var…", sade han sedan envist.

"Definitivt den i Harrys tredje år. Jag svär att minst hälften av reglerna för quidditch bröts i den matchen", sade Alicia instämmande.

**Pysslingarna, som ilsket hade svävat upp i luften som en svärm glittrande bålgetingar när Zograf hade ruffat mot Mullet, slöt sig nu tillsammans och bildade orden _"HA HA HA!" _**

"Åh, de utmanade vilierna", sade Sirius. "Jag kan inte förneka att jag är imponerad av deras mod, men det är definitivt inte en bra idé."

"Du skulle ha sett det. Det var väldigt roade", fnittrade Ginny.

"Det bästa är att vi nu kommer få höra om det från Harrys perspektiv", sade Hermione ivrigt.

"Jag tvivlar att mina tankar om det kommer att vara med, utan boken kommer endast återberätta vad jag såg", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Det är inte viktigt. Jag vill bara höra om det igen", sade Ginny flinande.

"Din önskan är min lag", sade Harry flinandes.

**Vilierna på andra sidan banan hoppade upp, kastade ilsket med håret och började dansa igen. **

"Åh så de ger sig inte bara efter pysslingarna utan de ger sig efter alla, intressant", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Och skrämmande", mumlade Bill med en grimas, han var fullt medveten om skadan som de kunde åstadkomma.

**Som om en man stoppade Weasley och Harry fingrarna i öronen, men Hermione, som inte brytt sig om att göra det, slet Harry i armen. När han vände sig om mot henne drog hon otåligt ut hans fingrar ur öronen.**

"Det är nu det händer. Det händer nu", sade Hermione ivrigt.

"Vad händer!" utbrister Neville tillslut, frustrerad att han inte hade någon aning om vad som pågick.

"Det roligaste ögonblicket på hela matchen", sade Hermione flinande. "Och innan jag blir sliten i stycken, jag sade roligaste, inte det mest fantastiska eller otroliga ögonblicket."

"Vi skulle knappast låta dem slita dig i stycken", sade Ron skrattandes.

**"Titta på domaren!" sade hon och fnissade. Harry såg ner på planen. Hassan Mostafa hade landet rakt framför de dansande vilierna och uppförde sig nu ytterst fånigt. Han spände musklerna och snodde upphetsat sin mustasch.**

"Åh kära nån", sade Dorea medan skratten bröt ut runt om henne.

"Det är inte bra", instämde Mrs Weasley.

"Inte bra? Det är fantastiskt underhållande. Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat se det med egna ögon", sade Charlus med ett drömmande uttryck.

**"Nej, så där kan vi inte ha det!" sade Ludo Bagman, men han lät samtidigt mycket road: "Kan inte nån smälla till domaren!"**

"Få Harry att göra det", föreslog Lee flinandes.

"Jag hade antagligen kunnat göra det, men det skulle ha tagit ett tag att ta mig ner dit", sade Harry skrattandes.

"Det gör inget, vi hade bara fått mer komedi att betrakta", skrattade Oliver. "Hela matchen stannade eftersom domaren var upptagen."

**En läkartrollkarl kom rusande tvärs över banan med fingrarna i öronen och gav Mostafa en hård spark på smalbenet. **

Skratt brast ut i salen vid informationen om att en läkartrollkarl hade sparkat domaren för att få honom att återfå sin koncentration.

"Okej jag förstår verkligen hur det här var det roligaste ögonblicket på matchen", sade Neville skrattandes.

**Mostafa verkade återfå besinningen. Harry, som tittade på honom i omnikikaren igen, lade märkte till hans ytterst generade ansiktsuttryck, där han stod och ropade åt vilierna, som hade slutat dansa och nu se upproriska ut.**

"Du måste skämta", utbrister Sirius misstroget. "Varför berättade du aldrig det här för mig Harry?"

"Du hade Hedwig och när hon väl återvände fanns det viktigare saker att berätta", sade Harry med ett ursäktande leende.

"Att han ens kom på tanken", mumlade Sirius misstroget.

**"Och om jag inte tar alldeles fel, försöker Mostafa faktiskt skicka ut det bulgariska lagets maskotar!" hördes Bagmans röst. "Ja, det är då någonting som vi aldrig sett förut, oj då, det här kan ta en otrevlig vändning…"**

"Det menar du inte", mumlar Bill, han hade sett Fleur förbannad och han fasade för hur hennes mammas och mormors humör var då de hade mer vilie blod i sig än hans flickvän.

**Och det gjorde det: de bulgariska slagmännen Volkov och Vulchanov hade landat på varsin sida om Mostafa och började ilsket gräla med honom meden de gestikulerade mot pysslingarna, som nu skadeglatt formade orden _"HI HI HI". _**

"Är det fel av mig att jag vill att vilierna och pysslingarna ska börja bråka?" frågar Dorea retoriskt.

"Det skulle vara intressant att se…", erkände McGonagall fundersamt till allas förvåning.

"Och ni ska inte få några idéer", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Är mamma seriöst? Förbjuder hon verkligen professor McGonagall och Dorea Potter från att göra något?" viskade George misstroget.

"Självklart ska vi inte göra något, vi är inte marodörerna eller någon av dina söner", sade McGonagall med en fnysning.

"Man kan inte förneka att McGonagall har en känsla för humor", sade Lee med ett flin.

**Men Mostafa lät sig inte imponeras av Bulgariens invändningar. Det var tydligt att han bad dem börja flyga igen, för han pekade häftigt med fingret i luften. då de vägrade, blåste han två kraftiga signaler med visselpipan.**

"Hade det varit Irland som ställt till med trubbel så hade de inte tjafsat", sade Seamus självbelåtet.

"Åh snälla, Irland är inte bättre än Bulgarien", sade Randall hånande.

"Irland är överdrivet bättre än Bulgarien. Bulgarien stod inte en chans. De hade blivit krossade ifall det inte var för Krum", sade Oliver med ett skratt.

"Irland hade tur. Bulgarien hade en dålig dag bara."

"Snälla Randall, ingen kan ha en så dålig dag. De är inte ens tillåtna att ha så dåliga dagar."

"Randall säg inte ett ord, Irland var bättre. Slutdiskuterat", viskar Gwen irriterat när hon ser sin bror öppna munnen för att komma med en ny kommentar.

**"Två straffkast för Irland!" skrek Bagman, medan de bulgariska åskådarna vrålade ev ilska.**

"Försök aldrig att argumentera med en domare, du kommer alltid att förlora", sade madam Hooch med en sträng blick.

**"Och nu får allt Volkov och Vulchanov se till att ta sig upp på kvastarna igen. Ja, där är de i luften… och Troy tar klonken…"**

"De visste åtminstone att det inte var någon bra idé", mumlade madam Hooch gillande.

**Spelet blev nu våldsammare än någonsin. Båda lagens slagmän gick skoningslöst till anfall: i synnerhet Volkov och Vulchanov verkade strunta i om deras klubbor träffade en dunkare eller en spelare när de svingade dem med full fart genom luften. Dimitrov sköt rakt mot Moran, som hade klonken, och slog nästan ner henne från kvasten.**

"Jäpp, den här matchen är verkligen blodig", sade Cho. "Och Harry beskriver inte ens hälften av vad som hände."

"Jag ville inte skrämma upp folk", sade Harry och blinkade med ena ögat och Cho brast ut i skratt, ett skratt som dog ut när hon såg Ginnys blick… kanske skulle de behöva prata om Harry.

**"Foul!" vrålade de irländska supportrarna i kör och reste sig som en stor grön våg.**

"Jag tror att domaren själv inser det", sade Dean.

"Säger killen som ville dela ut ett rött kort i quidditch", sade Seamus. "Dessutom måste vi försvara vårt lag."

**"Foul!" ekade Bagmans magiskt förstärkta röst. "Dimitrov flyger rätt på Moran… han kolliderar avsiktligt med henne… det måste bli ännu ett straffkast. Ja, nu blåser domaren i visselpipan!"**

"Se, vi sade ju att det är nästan lika många fouls som matchen i ditt tredje år", sade George flinandes.

"Det verkar som det ja, jag tänkte inte riktigt på det då", instämde Harry flinandes.

**Pysslingarna hade svävat upp i luften igen, och den här gången bildade de en jättestor hand, som gjorde ett mycket fult tecken mot vilierna på andra sidan banan. **

"Ah jag älskar pysslingar", sade Seamus flinande.

"Du älskar allting som har med Irland att göra", sade Lee skrattandes. "Även om jag själv måste erkänna att jag gillar pysslingar jag med."

**De fick vilierna att helt tappa besinningen. De störtade tvärs över banan och kastade allesammans något som liknande en handfull eld mot pysslingarna. **

"Och där har vi anledningen till varför man aldrig borde göra en villie förbannad", mumlade Bill lågmält.

**Harry, som tittade genom omnikikaren igen, tyckte inte att de såg särskilt vackra ut längre. Tvärtom hade deras ansikten förlängts till grymma, skarpnäbbade fågelhuvuden, och långa fjälliga vingar började växa ut ur deras axlar…**

"Kan din flickvän göra det?" frågade Charlie nyfiket.

"Jag har aldrig sett henne göra det, men jag vet att hennes mormor gör det ibland. Däremot har Fleur en affinitet med eld", sade Bill lågmält.

**"Och nu kan ni se, pojkar, varför ni aldrig ska döma enbart efter utseendet!" ropade Mr Weasley genom larmet från publiken nedanför.**

"Livsråd från Arthur Weasley", sade Moody med ett grimaserande leende.

**Ordningsvakterna från Trolldomsministeriet strömmade in på fältet och försöket skilja vilierna och pysslingarna åt, fast utan större framgång. **

Skratten i salen var öronbedövande, de visste att egentligen så var situationen inte särskilt underhållande, men tanken på att vilierna och pysslingarna hamnade i ett slagsmål medan ordningsvakter stod i mitten och försökte skilja dem åt medan en brutal quidditchmatch pågick femton meter över dem var för löjlig för att inte skratta åt det.

.

**Men om kampen nere på planen verkade hård, var den ingenting i jämförelse med den som ägde rum uppe i luften. Harry vände sig än hit och än dit med sin omnikikare för att följa med när klonken bytte händer med farten av en kanonkula.**

**"Levski… Dimitrov… Moran… Troy… Mullet… Ivanova… Moran igen… Moran… MORAN GÖR MÅL!" **

"Det här är så förvirrande. Jag har ingen aning om vem som är i vilket lag", sade Amanda med en frustrerad min.

""Alla namn som börjar med V är åtminstone i Bulgariens lag", sade Katrina skrattandes.

**Men jublet från de irländska anhängarna kunde knappt höras i oväsendet från de skrikande vilierna, explosionerna från ordningsvakternas trollstavar och de ursinniga vrålen från bulgarerna. Spelet fortsatte omedelbart, nu var det Levski som hade klonken, sedan Dimitrov…**

"Vi hade tur att Krum fångade kvicken strax efter det. Scrimgeour var övertygad om att vi var minuter ifrån ett upplopp", sade madam Bones med en suck.

"Vänta, jag trodde att det var han som ville att det skulle hända", sade Kingsley förvirrat.

"Han hade funnit det väldigt underhållande. Han älskar allting som ställer till med trubbel för vissa andra Ministeriearbetare", sade madam Bones med ett skevt leende.

**Den irländska slagmannen, Quigley, svingade klubban mot en förbiflygande dunkare och drämde i väg den direkt mot Krum, som inte väjde undan tillräckligt fort. Den träffade honom hårt i ansiktet. **

"Ouch", sade Neville med en grimas.

**Det kom ett öronbedövande jämmervrål från publiken. Krums näsa såg ut att vara knäckt och det var blod överallt, men Hassan Motsafa blåste inte i visselpipan.**

"Vad för slags domare är han egentligen!" skrek Charlus upprört. "Han favoriserar det ena laget!"

"Jag tror att han hade blåst ifall han hade sett det, men han blev distraherad", sade Ron.

"Han blev distraherad? Det är ännu värre än favorisering. Hur ska man kunna lita på att han kan göra sitt jobb och döma rättvist ifall han inte ens är uppmärksam på vad som händer i matchen?" utbrast Charlus misstroget.

"I vanliga fall skulle jag hålla med dig, men den här gången kunde jag inte klandra honom", sade Ron.

**Han hade uppmärksamheten på annat håll, och Harry kunde inte förebrå honom, för en av vilierna hade kastat en handfull eld mot hans kvast, som nu brann i borständarna.**

"Åh", sade Charlus i en lam ton. "Kanske borde jag inte ha dömt honom för snabbt."

**Även om Harry hejade på Irland ville han gärna göra någon uppmärksam på att Krum var skadad, för han tyckte ändå att Krum var den bäste och mest spännande spelaren på banan. Ron var tydligen av samma mening.**

"Vad sägs som om att han är skadad och endast det borde räcka till att få hjälp", sade Mrs Weasley och såg förebrående på Ron och Harry.

"Harry spelade klart och vann en match med en bruten arm", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Matchen skulle inte ha varit lika intressant ifall Krum var blind medan han spelade vidare."

**"Time out! Men se på honom, inte kan han spela i det där tillståndet, se på honom då!"**

"Jag är glad att du försökte göra domaren medveten om Krums skada", sade Mrs Weasley i en stolt ton och med ömt leende.

"Det var bara rätt", mumlade Ron generat.

**"Titta på Lynch!" skrek Harry.**

"Men det är Krum som är skadad, inte Lynch", sade en elev förvirrat.

"Harry menade att vi skulle se på vad Lynch gjorde, inte att han var skadad", sade Hermione.

**Den irländska sökaren hade plötsligt börjat dyka,**

Tonks bet sig i läppen. "Jag älskar att flyga, men dykningar är så farliga och jobbiga. Ifall jag gjorde det skulle jag bara störta i marken ock skada mig själv."

"Du skadar dig själv medan du går rakt på gatan", sade Moody med en fnysning. "En dykning är ett döds stunt för dig."

**och Harry var säker på att det inte var någon Wronski-fint den här gången, nu var det på riktigt.**

"Såg du kvicken?" frågade Charlie intreserat.

"Inte i början, men när jag såg Lynch dyka så började jag söka efter den snabbt och såg den fort", sade Harry med ett leende.

**"Han har sett kvicken!" ropade Harry. "Han har sett den! Titta bara som han dyker!" Hälften av publiken tycktes ha insett vad som var på gång. De irländska anhängarna reste sig i en grön våg och hejade vilt på sin sökare, men Krum var honom hack i häl. Hur han kunde se vart han var på väg var en gåta för Harry.**

"Du gjorde det själv", sade Oliver.

"Nej, jag hade en bruten arm, inte en bruten näsa", sade Harry. "Jag kunde se vart jag flög."

"Sant, men du har gjort mer imponerande saker", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

**Det flög stora blodstänk genom luften efter honom, men han knappade in på avståndet och nådde fram jämsides med Lynch. Nu susade både två ner mot gräsplanen igen i vanvettig fart…**

"De kommer att störta i marken", stönade Dorea.

**"De störtar i marken!" skrek Hermione.**

"Helt rätt Hermione, helt rätt."

"Du oroar dig för mycket, du vet att de är professionella. De kommer att klara av det", sade Charlus och himlade med ögonen.

**"Det gör de visst inte!" röt Ron**

"Är du galen?" utbrast Narcissa. "De är, var, alldeles för nära marken!2

Ron skakade på huvudet. "Jag vet vad jag pratade om . Jag kanske inte är lika bra spelare som Harry men jag vet när någon kommer krascha."

"De var en krasch dock", sade Harry flinande

Ron rycker på axlarna. "Om han inte hade störtat tidigare hade han nog klarat det", sade han envist.

**"Jo, Lynch gör det!" tjöt Harry. **

"Och jag hade rätt som vanligt", sade Harry skrattandes.

**Och han hade rätt. För andra gången under matchen slog Lynch i marken med fruktansvärt kraft och blev genast nertrampad av en hord vilier.**

"Han verkar inte vara en bra sökare", sade Melinda med rynkad panna.

"Du kan inte alltid vara perfekt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Kvicken, var är kvicken?" hojtade Charlie från sin plats.**

"Ha din uppmärksamhet på spelet!" skrek Fred.

George blängde. "Hur kunde du inte ha sett kvicken! Du är en sökare."

"Kan ni lugna ner?" skrattade Charlie. "Jag kunde inte hålla koll på kvicken och vara i publiken på samma gång."

"Harry klarade av det", påpekade Ginny i en ljus röst.

"Harry är en jäkla superhjälte", sade Charlie frustrerat.

"Jag är Batman", sade Harry flinande och Hermione skakade på huvudet uppgivet.

"Ja, du är Batman", sade hon sarkastiskt.

**"Han har den… Krum har den. Matchen är över!" ropade Harry. **

"De förlorade dock, måste suga för dem", sade Sprout med en suck.

"Man pratar fortfarande om den där matchen och kommer fortsätta att göra det många år framöver. Det var ett så stort event och sättet det slutade på var bara galet", sade madam Hooch.

"Jag slår vad om att Bagman förlorade en hel del, han var alltid en spelare", fnös McGonagall.

**Krum höjde sig lugnt och stilla upp i luften med sin röda klädnad glänste av näsblod. Han höll upp sin knutna näva, och man såg en glimt av guld mellan fingrarna.**

"Glömde han bort sin blodiga näsa?" frågade madam Pomfrey irriterat. "Han behöver fixa den eller så kommer den att vara skadad för resten av hans liv."

Madam Pince fnös. "Han verkade aldrig vara en alltför smart pojke. Det kanske är tur att han är en kändis."

**På måltavlan mittemot åskådarna flammade det upp med stora bokstäver: BULGARIEN: 160 - IRLAND - 170.**

"Och där vann ni ert vad", sade Remus och skakade förundrat på huvudet.

"Det är en talang", sade George skrattandes.

"Men ändå! Ni förutsåg exakt hur matchen skulle sluta", sade någon i en imponerad ton.

"Nahe, vi tänkte bara logiskt. Vi visste att Irland skulle vinna för de är det bättre laget, men vi visste också att Krum är den bästa sökaren. Det fanns inte en chans att han inte skulle fånga kvicken. Så det var det enda logiska slutet", sade Fred.

**Publiken verkade inte ha fattat vad som hänt. Men sedan, långsamt accelererade som en väldig jumbojet, blev mullret från de irländska anhängarna högre och högre och exploderade till sist i glädjeskrik.**

"Jag hatar alla", stönar Malfoy. "Dumma Irland."

"Vad är det med dig?" frågar Alisa misstroget.

"Jag satsade en hel del pengar över den matchen", morrade Malfoy. "Jag ville verkligen att Irland skulle förlora."

**"IRLAND VINNER!" skrek Bagman, som också verkade inte ha kommit av sig ett ögonblick av häpnad över matchens plötsliga avslutning. "KRUM FÅNGAR KVICKEN; MEN IRLAND VINNER! Du store tid, det tror jag inte att nån av oss hade väntat sig!**

"Fred och George gjorde det", sade Ginny fnissandes.

**"Varför skulle han fånga kvicken?" skrek Ron, samtidigt som han hoppade upp och ner och klappade händerna ovanför huvudet. "Han avslutade spelet när Irland ledde med etthundrasextio poäng, den idioten!"**

"Det fanns ingen chans att Bulgarien skulle vinna. Irlands jagare var för bra", sade Seamus stolt.

**"Han visste att de aldrig skulle hunna komma ikapp", skrek Harry tillbaka över oväsendet, medan han också klappade ivrigt händerna. "De irländska jagarna var för skickliga, han ville avsluta kampen på sina egna villkor, det var bara det…"**

**"Visst var han väldigt tapper?" sade Hermione och lutade sig fram för att se Krum landa. **

"Vad gör du ens där?"

"Ursäkta mig?" frågar Hermione medan hon betraktade Holly, en mugglarfödd elev i hufflepuff som gick sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts.

"Jag fråga vad gör du där? Du är inte särskilt intresserad utav quidditch, så borde inte någon som var mer intresserad utav sporten fått följa med. Någon av Rons syskon måste ha haft vänner som inte kunde åka."

"Alla våra vänner är vuxna och tjänar egna pengar", sade Bill medan han pekade på sig själv och Charlie.

"Jag har aldrig direkt haft några nära vänner och de jag har hade redan egna biljetter", sade Percy med en axelryckning.

"Fred och jag delar alla våra vänner och vårt val hade varit Lee, men han lyckades få tag på en egen biljett… hur vet vi faktiskt inte", sade George.

"Jag köpte en av en äldre elev", sade Lee snabbt.

"Och våra andra val hade varit våra flickvänner men eftersom vi har en varsin hade en fått stanna hemma och det var inte rättvist", tillade Fred. "Vi hade inga problem med det."

"Vid den tidpunkten hade jag fortfarande inte några jättenära vänner. Alla andra i mitt år skaffade vänner medan jag var under dagbokens inflytande. Jag hade svårt att passa in efter det. Och Hermione är min vän med, så jag hade valt henne själv", sade Ginny.

"Vi var medvetna om att våra andra barn skulle ha kunnat tagit med en egen vän, men vi tog tillsammans beslutet att låta Ron välja vem av sina två bästa vänner han ville ta med sig var inte rättvist. Och eftersom alla av våra barn kom överens med både Harry och Hermione verkade det bara självklart att de båda skulle få följa med", sade Mrs Weasley med ett leende.

**En svärm läkartrollkarlar banade sig fram till honom mellan kämpande pysslingar och vilier under brak och explosioner från sina trollstavar. "Han ser verkligen illa tilltygad ut…"**

"Quidditch är en farlig sport", sade Mrs Weasley suckandes.

"Det är vad som gör det så roligt att spela", sade Harry.

"Om du säger så", suckade hon uppgivet.

**Harry satte omnikikaren för ögonen igen. Det var svårt att se vad som hände nere på planen, eftersom de segerrusiga pysslingarna susade omkring överallt, men han lyckades urskilja Krum, som var omgiven av läkartrollkarlar. Han såg buttrare t än någonsin och vägrade att låta dem torka av blodet. Hans lagkamrater, som stod samlade runt honom, skakade på huvudet med nedslagna miner.**

"De kommer knappast vara glada med honom", sade Lavender.

"Han såg till att de bara förlorade med tio poäng, om han inte fångat kvicken då skulle nederlaget ha varit förödande. Dessutom blir det en match som folk kommer minnas i åratal. Deras namn kommer bli ihågkomna. Han gjorde rätt val", sade Oliver

**En liten bit därifrån dansade de irländska spelarna glädjestrålande i ett regn av guld, som föll ner från deras maskotar uppe i luften. Flaggor vajade över hela stadion, och den irländska nationalsången ljöd för full styrka från alla sidor.**

"Även om det inte var laget som jag hejade på som vann så spelade de bra och förtjänade att vinna", sade Zacharias fundersamt.

"Vi fick se en fantastiskt match och vann pengar", skrattade tvillingarna. "Det är allt som spelar någon roll."

**Vilierna krympte tillbaka till sina vanliga vackra skepnader, även om de såg modfällda och ömkliga ut.**

"Jag har svårt att föreställa mig vilierna som ömkliga", sade Susan en aning förvånat. "Jag menar de är så kraftfulla…"

"De låter som femåringar som inte fick vad de ville", sade Hannah fnittrande.

"Det är en ganska bra jämförelse. Jag menar de ville bråka med pysslingarna men fick inte göra det för ministeriets ordningsvakter", sade Susan med ett skratt.

**"Ja, i alla fall kämpade vi tappert", sade en dyster röst bakom Harry. Han vände på huvudet och såg att det var den bulgariske Trolldomsministern.**

"Han kunde prata engelska hela tiden!" utbrast nästan alla i salen misstroget.

"Han kunde prata engelska hela tiden", sade Harry konfirmerande. "Men det är inte det bästa. Det bästa enligt mig är att Fudge måste ha sett ut som en idiot."

"Det är otroligt roligt att föreställa sig", instämmer Ron skrattandes.

**"Men ni kan ju tala Engelska!" utbrast Fudge upprört. "Och ni har låtit mig mima allting hela dagen lång!"**

**"Ja, det var micket roligt", sade den bulgariske ministern med en axelryckning.**

"Det var det", instämde Ron, fortfarande skrattandes medan Fudge rodnade.

"Tack och lov att han inte blev lätt förolämpad, det hade kunnat sluta illa", mumlade Sinistra lättat.

**"och medan det irländska laget flyger ett ärevarv, flankerat med sina maskotar, förs själva quidditchpokalen upp till hederslogen!" dånade Bagmans stämma.**

**Harry bländades plötsligt av ett strålande, vitt ljus, då hederslogen lystet upp genom trolleri så att alla på läktaren kunde se in i den. När han kisade mot ingången såg han två pustande trollkarlar komma in, bärande på en enorm, gyllene pokal. **

"Du hade tur att ingen kunde se att du satt i logen, Harry", sade Hermione allvarligt.

"Jag tvivlar att någon skulle bry sig om mig när Irland precis hade vunnit världsmästerskapet."

"Du skulle vara förvånad", sade Tonks. "Tidningarna skulle analysera dig och varför du valde att stödja Irland istället för Bulgarien, de skulle undra hur du fick tag i så många biljetter och varför du bjöd in just familjen Weasley."'

"Men det var de som bjöd med mig", protesterar Harry.

"Spelar ingen roll. De skulle vända på det så det såg ut som om du bjöd dem."

"Har jag sagt att jag hatar att vara berömd?" morrar Harry.

"Jag tror inte att du har gjort det idag", sade Parvati fundersamt.

**De överräckte den till Cornelius Fudge, som fortfarande var mycket missnöjd över att han hade använt sig av teckenspråk hela dagen utan att behöva det.**

"Tja alla har rätt till att få ha lite roligt", sade Angelina med en axelryckning och en fnissning.

"Vad jag älskar är att Fudge tidigare sade, och jag citerar: "för de bulgariska typerna har försökt sno åt sig alla de bästa platserna" slut på citatet", sade Harry skrattandes. "Det kanske inte låter så illa, men jag tvivlar att bulgarerna fann det roande och det kan ha skadat våra kontakter med dem."

**"Låt oss ge de tappra förlorarna ett rungande bifall. En stor applåd för Bulgarien. Skrek Bagman. Uppför trappan till logen kom de sju besegrade bulgariska landslagsspelarna. Publiken gav dem en dånande applåd.**

"Hur konstig skulle stämningen inte bli ifall halva publiken inte applåderade?" frågade Dean.

"Varför skulle de inte applådera?" frågade Zacharias hånande.

"Kanske för att de inte spelade särskilt sportsligt", sade Dean med en blick som sade att han tyckte att Zacharias Smith var knäpp.

**Harry kunde se de blixtrande linserna från tusentals omnikikare, som riktades mot logen. En efter en defilerade bulgarerna mellan stolsraderna i logen. Bagman ropade ut deras namn då var och en skakade hand med sin egen minister och därefter med Fudge. **

"Stackars personer", muttrade Harry.

"Okej det räcker Harry", sade Remus strängt. "Vi förstår alla att du har problem med Fudge, men du behöver inte dra upp det hela tiden eller förolämpa honom så fort du får chansen."

"Ja, ja", muttrade Harry upproriskt.

**Krum, som var sist i ledet, såg bedrövlig ut. Två stora blåtiror blommade iögonfallande i hans blodiga ansikte. Han höll fortfarande ett stadigt grepp om kvicken. **

"Jag undrar ifall hans lag hade skällt ut honom för att han fångade kvicken när de låg så långt efter", sade Amanda fundersamt.

"Ifall de gjorde det var de idioter. Bulgarien hade aldrig kommit ikapp Irland", sade Malfoy.

"Jag hatar att säga det, men Malfoy har rätt och jag håller med honom", sade George med en liten grimas.

**Harry lade märke till att han inte alls verkade lika smidig och kontrollerad i sina rörelser med fast mark under fötterna. Han var en smula plattfotad och ganska kutryggig. **

"Så betyder det att jag är väldigt smidig i luften?" frågar Tonks med huvudet på sne.

"Jag är ledsen men jag tvivlar att du är särskilt smidig någonstans", sade Charlie med ett skratt.

"Åh sötnos, du skulle bara se mig i…", började Tonks att säga men innan hon hann avsluta meningen hade Remus slagit handen för hennes mun medan Mrs Weasley började skälla på henne och förklara vad som var passande och opassande i ett rum med barn. Under iden såt tjöt tonåringarna i salen av skratt.

"Ni borde inte ha stoppat henne från att avsluta sin mening. För det första var den inte särskilt farlig, för det andra så passade den in perfekt", sade Sirius i Tonks försvar.

**Men när Bagman sade hans namn högt, fick han en öronbedövande hyllning från hela publiken på stadion.**

"Han var en hjälte, för båda sidorna", sade Oliver med ett leende. "Han fångade kvicken, vilket bulgariska sidan uppskattade, men han såg ändå till att Irland vann, vilket deras fans älskade. Det faktum att det blev ett fantastiskt slut på matchen gjorde allting så mycket bättre."

**Sedan kom det irländska laget in. Aidan Lynch stöddes av Moran och Connolly; hans andra störtning till marken tycktes ha gjort honom vimmelkantig och han hade svårt att fästa blicken. **

"Kan inte direkt klandra honom, han störtade i marken i full fart efter en störtdykning. Det skulle göra vem som helst vimmelkantig", sade Kim Sloper.

**Men han log lyckligt då Troy och Quigley lyfte upp pokalen i luften under publikens dånande bifall. Harrys handflator var alldeles ömma efter allt applåderande. Till sist, när de irländska laget hade lämnat logen för att flyga ännu ett ärevarv på sina kvastar (Aidan Lynch satt bak på Connollys kvast med ett hårt grepp om hans midja och log fortfarande förvirrat) riktade Bagman trollstavens spets mot sin strupe och mumlade: "Quietus."**

"Jag tycker synd om honom, han kommer ha så ont i halsen sen", sade Marietta med en grimas.

"Jag är säker på att en helare gav honom någon dryck som hjälpte honom", sade Cho med ett lugnt leende.

**"Den här matchen kommer man att tala om i många år", sade han hest. **

"Man pratar om det på Ministeriet väldigt ofta", sade Kingsley. "En hel del säger att det var uppgjort."

Madam Bones himlar med ögonen. "Det förvånar mig inte. Så fort som pengar kastas runt och byter händer så börjar folk hitta på ursäkter för varför de förlorade."

**"Det tog verkligen en oväntad vändning. Synd att den inte varade längre. Ja just det, jag är skyldig er pengar för vadet, hur mycket var det nu?"**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta det", mumlar Padama medan hon skakade på huvudet så att hennes hår flög åt alla håll.

**Fred och George hade just kravlat sig över sina stolsryggar och stod nu framför Ludo Bagman med breda leenden och framsträckta händer.**

"Åtminstone så vann ni ert vad", sade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Du borde inte tvivla på våra talanger", sade George med ett litet ansträngt leende.

"Men vad hade ni gjort om ni hade förlorat?" sade Mrs Weasley uppgivet.

"Då skulle vi ha varit skyldig honom pengar istället för tvärtom", sade Fred skrattandes.

* * *

**AN**: Två saker innan ni går och gör bättre saker. Först och främst. Har ni sett Jurassic World? Om ni inte har gjort det, gå och gör det. Jag är seriös. En av de bästa filmerna jag sett i år, om inte den bästa. Jag är kär i den och jag vill nu ha en velociraptor. Se den, det är värt tiden och pengarna.

Andra saken. Jag har funderat på sistone, och det här är ren nyfikenhet från min sida, men jag har börjat undra hur ni ser mig. Hur ser jag ut i era huvuden? Är det för mycket att fråga av er att skriva hur ni föreställer mig. Det är bara jag som är nyfiken.


	9. Mörkrets märke

**LuxaPotter**: Haha det är lugnt. Jag förstår, du behöver inte komma med ursäkter till varför du inte lämnade en review. Men jag är väldigt glad att du gillade kapitlen. Jag funderade väldigt länge över ifall Oliver skulle få läsa kapitlet eller inte, men jag kände att det inte skulle vara rättvist mot resten av eleverna, han själv skulle ha roligare att få lyssna på det, han hade redan läst ett kapitel innan och de som inte har läst kapitel får göra det i första hand. Kanske så var det ett dumt beslut av mig, men vad som är gjort är gjort. Men det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet ändå.  
Du borde se Jurassic World när den kommer ut på dvd sen om du inte vill se den på bio, för den är absolut sevärd. Okej jag dömmer dig inte för att vara både Potterhead och Twihard kan jag börja med att säga. Jag har sett filmerna och jag har läst böckerna fem eller sex gånger. Jag är dock inte så förtjust i det just nu, men jag kan ändå läsa dem. Och ifall du gillar Twilight så är det din sak. Jag har ingen rätt att säga ifall du bör eller inte bör gilla serien. Jag var själv en Twihard förut, köpte en tröja och några posters, såg filmerna väldigt ofta och läste böckerna. Men jag vet inte, intresset försvann och nu bryr jag mig inte så mycket om det som sagt. Jag är likgiltig när det kommer till serien. Men det är absolut inte dumt att du är båda två förresten.  
Du är ganska nära med hur du ser mig. Jag har brunt hår, eller brunaktigt. Kastanj-brunt om man ska vara riktigt noga, dock så är mitt hår så rakt som det kan bli. Alla tror att jag plattar mitt hår varje dag men jag tror jag har plattat mitt hår max två gånger i hela mitt liv. Ha så kul med att se på HP  
Lea

**VanessaBlack**: Hej Vanessa. Jag är glad att vi kunde komma överens om vem din pappa är :D Jag är glad över att du blev rörd över att jag blev rörd över din review. Bra, du kommer inte att ångra att du åker dit, det kan jag garantera.  
Yay, en till som har sett Jurassic World. Jag älskade den också. Velociraptorerna var så gulliga.  
Jäpp, jag är en sjuttonårig kvinna som har kastanjbrunt hår (vilket är ljust brunt egentligen), jag antar att att jag är vänlig och snäll. Jag brukar se mig själv som det i alla fall men jag är glad att du även tycker det. Jo, jag har ganska vild fantasi, vilket är otroligt bra att ha. Jag har faktiskt glasögon, men jag föredrar att använda linser för jag stör mig på att jag inte kan luta huvudet i min hand när jag har glasögon och det faktum att jag alltid kan se ramen runt glaset. Jo, jag har några vänner men jag är inte särskilt social utanför skolan. Mina vänner vill typ aldrig göra något så jag är mest själv. (Och jag är ledsen att höra att andra dömer dig och backar undan bara för att du pratar för mycket. Personligen föredrar jag när folk pratar mycket. Då blir det åtminstone inte så många pinsamma tystnader). Jag tror du kan ha rätt i när du säger att jag är som en öppen bok. Jag är inte så komplicerad och jag är väldigt ärlig med hur jag är som person. Jag försöker inte låtsas att jag är någon som jag inte är. När det gäller att pappa ville gå på en bar så är det en berömd bar som alla åker till och därför är den öppen för familjer och det finns barnmål och sådant. Jag tror, ifall jag minns rätt, att personer under 18 år fick vara där fram till klockan 22.00. Ungefär så som det är på en del barer/restauranger i Sverige. Så jag är inte runt tjugo, hedersord. Jag ser ut ungefär som du beskrev mig, även om jag oftast har mitt hår nersläppt. Hur visste du att jag biter mig själv i läppen? Det är en ovana jag har plockat upp från karaktärer i filmer och bö har ingen pojkvän och har aldrig haft någon. Jag är bisexuell faktiskt, men jag har inte haft någon flickvän heller. Men jag är glad att veta att något sådant inte stör dig och du har rätt inställning om att man ska älska alla för vem de verkligen är.  
Ledsen för att jag råkade se till att du fick huvudvärk. Och självklart skulle jag förlåta dig för misstag, jag hade inte förväntat mig att ni skulle vara så bra på att beskriva är verkligen imponerad.  
Du ska absolut inte skämmas över att ha Asperger, även om jag kan förstå varför du önskar att du inte hade det. Men jag ser dig absolut inte som socialt är egentligen imponerad över hur ni klarar er. Som du säger är era känslor mer komplicerade än de personer som inte har Asperger. Det låter väldigt utmattande och du har min respekt för att du klarar av det. Min mamma har också Asperger, även om hon har ett väldigt milt fall utav det. I alla fall så vill jag passa på och be om ursäkt för alla som dömer dig pågrund av din sjukdom och pågrund av det missar vilken underbar människa du är. Vi kanske inte har träffats eller pratat särskilt länge, men jag vill tro att jag är bra på att bedöma hur människor är och du verkar vara väldigt rar och söt, vänligt, smart. Ignorera vad alla säger om att du är social korkad. Du är speciell och underbar på ditt egna sätt och det är deras förlust ifall de inte kan se det.  
Åh vi har väldigt lika smaker verkar det som. Jag älskar Harry Potter och Sherlock och jag har precis börjat titta på Doctor Who, men jag kan säga att jag älskar det redan nu.  
Det är självklart svårt för mig att förstå exakt hur jobbigt det är för dig, jag kan föreställa mig det hur länge som helst men jag kommer aldrig att kunna förstå hur det är för jag har inte upplevt det själv. Jag har ingen aning om hur det känns. Men kom ihåg att du är en underbar människa och du verkar väldigt rolig att hänga med och jag skulle kunna tänka mig att ifall vi gått på samma skola så hade vi kunnat vara vänner, för trots din sjukdom så är vi ändå lika och Asperger definierar dig inte även om det alltid är en del av dig. Jag hoppas du förstår vad jag försöker säga här.  
Tack för att du delade med dig om något så personligt, jag är rörd och du är absolut inte korkad. Skäms inte för att du berättade det här eller känn dig dum över det. Jag är glad att det hjälpte dig och ifall du någonsin behöver skriva av dig igen så är det bara att göra det, okej? Och jag vill säga att jag verkligen blev rörd, jag har tänkt på din review och dig sen jag läste den första gången.  
Det skulle absolut inte förstöra berättelsen och jag ska tänka på det. Jag tänker inte lova något för jag vill inte göra dig besviken men jag skulle kunna göra det. Jag har två olika idéer till hur det skulle fungera då redan. Och du, känn dig inte dum för att du frågade.  
När det gäller den mystiska flickan från Weasley familjen så existerar hon inte. Jag skrev det först som ett skämt och fick sen böner om att spinna vidare på skämtet. Det finns ingen mer flicka, det är bara ett skämt som barnen har hittat på.  
Ha det bra Vanessa Kathleen.  
Lea

**Vem**: Hej, jo det var ett tag sen. Välkommen tillbaka. (och du behöver inte lämna en kommentar, så må inte dåligt över att du inte gjort det)  
Haha, jag ber om ursäkt för felstavningen även om den var underhållande. Till mitt förvar var det inte jag som skrev boktexten utan en annan gjorde det åt mig.  
Åh, det låter som en intressant historia att berätta när råttfamiljen flyttade in i tältet.  
Jag älskade första Jurassic Park (de andra tyckte jag var meh) så jag var tvungen att se Jurassic World, och jag trodde inte att den skulle vara bra, i själva verket var jag lite anti emot den. Men jag blev glatt överraskad och jag älskar den. Jag antar att man skulle kunna beskriva filmen så. Jag brukar beskriva den så här: Parken med dinosaurier har äntligen öppnats och efter fem år och är väldigt framgångsrik. Sen är vissa folk idioter som tar väldigt dumma beslut vilket resulterar i att djuren lyckas fly från sina inhägnader vilket leder till att alla besökare är i fara då dinosaurierna vill äta upp dem. Wow, det låter inte så jättebra när jag läser det nu. Men filmen är riktigt bra. Men alla får panik och försöker överleva i princip.  
Oroa dig inte över ditt problem med din status som Potterhead. Det är fullt normalt. Jag råkade ut för samma problem för några år sen. Få se, ett exempel. Okej, jag började tillexempel att titta på Star trek från 2009 och plötsligt var det allt jag pratade om, allt jag läste fanfics om osv. Star Trek var på min hjärna hela tiden och Harry Potter knuffades undan. Men det är okej, för som en Rowling sade, Hogwarts finns alltid där och välkomnar oss hem. Ge det bara lite tid så återfår du säkert intresset för Harry Potter. Tänk på det som att äta glass. Man har alltid sin favoritsmak men ibland så vill man prova något nytt och man inser att den nya smaken är väldigt smarrig. Men efter ett tag så kommer man sakna den andra smaken och bli en aning trött på den nya, så du återvänder till din favoritsmak. Jag kan egentligen inte ge dig några jättebra tips för hur du återfår intresset förutom att ge det tid. Annars så kan du alltid läsa om andras teorier om Harry Potter för det får en att tänka efter och undra varför man själv inte har tänkt på det tidigare och kan få dig att se på saker på ett helt nytt sätt. Men att läsa om dem kan vara en bra början.  
Jag är sjutton år och Elvira inte Evelina (men oroa dig inte över det, halva min släkt kallar mig Evelina så jag lyssnar till det namnet med), jag bor i Finspång och älskar uppenbarligen gyllene trion och resten av Rowlings karaktärer. Jag är 163.5 cm lång och har brunt hår (men jag var blond när jag var yngre. Jag blev bara brunett en dag och det återvände aldrig till sin blonda färg). Och jag tar inte illa upp. Jag är väldigt svensk på pappas sida åtminstone, på mammas sida så kommer vår släkt ursprungligen från Tyskland. Mormors morfar flydde från Tyskland med sin familj under andra världskriget. Mitt hår är till mina bröst ungefär, men för två/tre månader sen var det till mina axlar, de har bara vuxit ut och mina ögon är blå.  
Jag ser mig själv som en glad person men jag är ganska tyst. Kan sitta väldigt länge utan att säga något ord, men jag är inte rädd för att ta för mig. Mina betyg är höga. Det var en väldigt bra gissning och du hade rätt på princip allting.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och jag hoppas att du har det bra.  
Det gör inget, du behöver inte skriva det där mejlet och hej om du bestämmer dig för att skicka det om säg, tjugo år, så kommer jag ändå svara på det då :)  
/Lea

**Frida**: Hej Frida. Haha, oroa dig inte över stavfelet, Det händer oss alla och du ska absolut inte skämmas över det. Ifall det får dig att må bättre så kan jag garantera att det finns stavfel i alla mina kapitel om man kollar tillräckligt noga.  
Jag är övertygad om att du kommer få det underbart oavsett vart i USA ni åker. Även om jag håller tummarna för att ni åker till Universal Studios, det är otroligt.  
Jag är faktiskt förvånad över att det gick så snabbt för mig att uppdatera, och förvånade mig själv igen med det här kapitlet. Åh så du är på Kreta. Vad roligt. Har du gjort något speciellt där eller är det bara bad och sol?  
Jo det är lite svårt att skriva ner anteckningar på sin mobil. Jag skrev ner massor med idéer/anteckningar i ett sms. Jag kan säga att när jag kom hem från USA så var det väldigt, väldigt långt.  
Haha jag kan bara föreställa mig vad som skulle hända ifall man lät ett universitet ta in häxor och trollkarlar som ens studenter.  
Jag blev väldigt nyfiken på att få läsa din kommande fanfic, och jag ska ta och läsa dina två andra så fort jag har svarat färdigt på alla reviewer :) När det gäller mina fanfics så kommer det att dröja innan de kommer ut. Jag har de nerskrivna, jag vet vad som ska hända i dem, mer eller mindre, men jag finner inte de rätta orden. Så vi får se när de kommer. Jag har faktiskt inte läst Den försvunna hjälten. Jag har bara läst de fem första böckerna och jag började på sjätte men jag vet inte, den behöll inte min uppmärksamhet.  
Jag längtar själv tills vi kommer till framtiden. Jag har planer men för tillfället vill jag inte säga något, dels ifall jag ändrar mig och gör folk besvikna för jag lovat något men sen inte skriver det och dels för att jag inte vill spoila det.  
Jag är glad att du gillar talesätten. Jag ska försöka se ifall jag kan hitta fler att ta med. Jag vet att mitt skrivande har utvecklats enormt. Jag hatar att läsa De vises sten fanficen för jag rycker till för att jag tycker att det är så dåligt skrivet. Men det är bra att jag har utvecklats förstås.  
Hm… jag brukar inte engagera mig så jättemycket på internet när det kommer till HP. Jag är mer den här tysta stalkern som ser allt men inte visar att den är där. Men jag har sett att en del får skit för att de är ett visst hus. Och jag har blivit så trött på det så jag inte längre orkar bry mig ärlig talat. Jag vet att jag är en Gryffindor, tack vare pottermore och jag är stolt över det. Betyder det att jag är en gryffindor helt och hållet och saknar allt som kännetecknar de andra husen? Absolut inte. Alla hus har för och nackdelar, bättre och sämre sidor att visa. Alla har egenskaper från alla hus men sen är det vissa egenskaper som tar över och det avgör i vilket hus du hamnar i.  
Haha, jag tar också en hel del test. Jag tycker det är roligt, spelar ingen roll vad det är för test: har du en mans eller kvinnas hjärna (50% av båda), hur länge överlever du i en skräckfilm (jag överlever), vilken karaktär är du i Harry Potter (varierar på vad för slags test det är)… bara för att nämna lite olika test jag har.  
Jag har bara läst första boken i Maze Runner och jag spenderade större delen av boken i väntan på att den skulle ta slut. Jag tyckte inte att det hände särskilt mycket i den om jag ska vara ärlig.  
Åh så du syfta på twilight. Ledsen, det var jag som kopplade ihop det med Harry Potter. Ähum… ja du, det är en svår fråga. Jag kan börja med att säga att efter mamma spenderat ett år med att få mig att se första filmen så gav jag in och tyckte om den, så jag köpte böckerna och har läst de sex gånger tror jag. I alla fall anser jag att böckerna är bättre än filmerna men jag tycker inte att de är jättebra. Det fanns en period då jag var en twihard men nu…nu gillar jag det nästan inte alls. Om jag måste läsa twilight så väljer jag fanfiction, du kan få ett skratt ur det då. I alla fall så går det att läsa/se på men jag är inte så jätteförtjust i det. Tillbaka till vampyr/varulv… jag har ingen aning. Liksom ifall jag är en varulv så kommer jag alltid ha andra personer i mitt huvud, konstant behöva köpa nya kläder och kan skada någon om jag förlorar humöret…vampyr har jag valet att dricka djurblod. Jag tror jag väljer vampyr. Jag vill se vad som händer i framtiden.  
Jo jag har sett och läst alla Narnia böcker/filmer. Men jag var inte medveten om att Warwick Davies är med i filmen. Men jag tror att de flesta kopplar ihop nästan alla skådespelare med en karaktär som de har spelat. Jag vet att jag gör det.  
Åh, jag ser fram emot att läsa din fanfic om Ginny och Harry. Jag gillar songfics, det enda som kan störa mig är ifall det är mer sångtext än vad det är handling så att säga.  
Aww, tack för att kalla mitt kapitel för asgrymt. Det gör mig glad. När det gäller Sirius så tror jag att de flesta föreställer sig honom på det sättet. Det är hans sätt att hantera saker på, och jag insåg att jag gör exakt likadant. Är jag nervös så skrattar jag (vilket är pinsamt när man är hos doktorn och ska svara seriöst på frågor och man skrattar fram sitt svar), jag skrattar när jag får veta något allvarligt hänt. Jag kan inte hjälpa det men jag reagerar verkligen på det sättet och jag känner mig ganska taskig, även om alla jag känner är medvetna om varför jag gör det.  
Jag hade också velat se Winky, hon ser så gullig ut (i mitt huvud), men det kommer glädja dig att höra att hon försvaras i det här kapitlet… jag hoppas det glädjer dig åtminstone.  
Det är verkligen synd om Ron. Visst jag kan läsa en del fanfics där han får hat, men de är parodier/humor fics. Så han är ju inte riktigt sig själv i dem. Han är mänsklig och jag gillar det. Ingen är perfekt  
Hm jo jag ogillar nog McLaggen mer än Smith men det finns en anledning till det. Jag tänker mig att Smith går ju i Hufflepuff och han kände säkert Cedric, och han var upprörd när Cedric dog så han tar ut det på Harry i princip. McLaggen däremot tror att han vet bäst osv. Du såg hans beteende i sjätte boken. Också en anledning till varför jag nog ogillar McLaggen mer än Smith, vi ser verkligen McLaggen uppföra sig som en idiot medan Smith bara nämns ibland.  
Jag läste alla böckerna i ordning. Lånade dem från skolan bibliotek. Du vet när jag tänker på det är det mina föräldrars fel att jag är så besatt av Harry Potter, de klagar över det emellanåt, men det var de som visade mig filmerna, så skyll er själva.  
Jo Jasmine, som jag hitta på, är James syster. Hon nämns inte i det här kapitlet heller men hon kommer nog att nämnas igen någon gång. Låt oss så länge säga att det är för jobbigt för Sirius att prata om sin frus död, så av respekt så håller alla tyst.  
Jag hade verkligen velat läsa den artikeln. Jag är övertygad om att Skeeter skulle ha överdrivit en hel del detaljer. Jag har suttit i ett tag nu och försökt lista ut vem Mr Möglig är, och äntligen så slog det mig. Jag tror att han först skulle stirra chockat när han fick veta det, sen bli väldigt glad och tacka vilierna innan han utstöter ett långdraget, hjärtskärande "Neeeeeeejjj!" och sen utrotar han vilierna för att de dödade Harry när det var hans jobb att göra.  
Det låter som ett väldigt bra quidditchlag :)  
Monoton. Med monoton så menar man att tonfallet är entonigt, enformigt. Att man har samma röstläge hela tiden, vilket ofta gör att man tappar intresset i vad personen har att säga. Sen har det även något med matte att göra, men jag vet inte riktigt vad och orkar inte läsa på om det.  
Hm, jag har inte riktigt tänkt på det. Jag antar att landslagen skulle ta med sig varelser och det är vad de gjorde. För vilierna är varelser. De är inte mänskliga. Vilierna blev säkert tillfrågade om det och de accepterade. Jag kan tyvärr inte ge något bra svar på den frågan. Men vilierna klassificeras som varelse så som kentaurer även görs.  
Jo, Tonks skulle säga sängen, och jag hade en liten debatt med mig själv om hon skulle få avsluta meningen eller inte men tillslut beslöt jag mig emot det för att hålla fanficen mer smakfull… eller nåt :P  
Jo jag har också läst den teorin och jag jobbar utifrån den teorin. Det finns för många saker som medlemmar i familjen Weasley säger för att de bara ska vara sammanträffanden. Jag tror personligen att de har siarblod. Det är enda förklaringen till vad du nämnde och så många andra saker.  
YES. Jag älskar också Jurassic World. Tänker jätteofta tillbaka på filmen. Jag tyckte om första Jurassic Park men inte tvåan och trean. Enligt mig ligger Jurassic Park och Jurassic World på delad första plats. Båda är otroligt bra. Jag vill ha en raptor. Alla kallar mig galen men de var så söta, jag vet dock inte riktigt vem min favorit är… hm, jag kanske gillar Charlie. Inte vet jag. Jag älskar allihop. Jag kan inte välja.  
I alla fall ligger Jurassic World bland mina bästa filmer tillsammans med Harry Potter, Sagan om Ringen, Star Trek (de två nya filmerna) och Mission Impossible 5.  
Jag är glad att jag har kunnat vara en inspirationskälla och ifall du behöver hjälp med något så är det verkligen bara att fråga. Jag har inget emot det och hjälper gladeligen till med vad jag kan. Jag vet att mamma inte skulle vara så jätteglad ifall hon visste hur öppen jag är på internet och berättar så mycket om mig, men jag litar på er och det är inte som om jag skriver vart jag bor. Jag försöker bara vara ärlig och dela med mig så ni får en bild av vem jag är. Jag vill lära känna er alla. Aww, du ser upp till mig. Det gör mig glad och får mig att känna mig varm. Jag anser personligen inte att jag är någon att se upp till, jag är bara jag liksom. Men jag är verkligen glad att du känner på det sättet, och ifall du behöver prata med mig skicka bara ett PM så svarar jag inom ett dygn.  
Jo det är svårt att ge ett längre beskrivande svar när reviewen är kort. Jag menar visst jag skulle säkert kunna lyckas skriva ett långt svar men då skulle jag behöva gå in på helt o-relevanta ämnen som inte har något som helst att göra med reviewen. Men jag är glad att du skrev längre reveiws, det ger mig chansen att få lära känna dig bättre, vilket jag gillar.  
Det är aldrig kul att ha allt ansvar på sig. Jag kan känna igen med delvis i vad du säger, det enda som byts ut är att jag inte är äldst bland kusinerna. I själva verket ligger jag någonstans i mitten. Men istället så förväntas jag att ta allt ansvar i skolan och hjälpa klasskamraterna. Men tillbaka till dig. Säg ifrån, det är jobbigt och tufft att göra det. Men prata med din familj om att du inte behöver all den där pressen som kommer ifrån att ha ansvaret över alla. Påminn dem om att du är…tretton år och att det är meningen att du ska få vara en tonåring, göra misstag och ha kul. Men jag är glad att jag åtminstone kan hjälpa dig och enligt dig är någon värd att se upp till. Det faktum att vi båda är medlemmar i samma fandoms är bara en guldstjärna i kanten. Och jag tänker absolut inte "kul, nu har en liten trettonåring börjat tro att vi är bästisar" eller så. I själva verket känner jag mig hedrad, väldigt glad och otroligt rörd.  
Wow, är du säkra på att vi inte är känner varandra i verkliga livet? Fram tills juni så hade jag mörkt rött hår (det var långt men jag klippte av det till axlarna och nu är håret till brösten ungefär. Men fram till mars var det till revbenet längst ner. Nu är min hårfärg kastanj, vilket är lite rödbrunt aktigt), jag har blåa ögon, har nästan alltid jeans på mig och min favoritfärg ä grön. Tyvärr äger jag ingen grön t-shirt men jag letar efter dem. Jag spelade handboll i fem år men jag slutade för att våran nya tränare inte kunde något och som resultat lärde vi oss inget. Din gissning är nästan helt perfekt ju. Jag är imponerad, riktigt imponerad.  
Jo jag har också läst att det uttals som Ta-le-uh, men själv har jag alltid uttalat det som Ta-li-a och kommer nog fortsätta att göra det trots att jag vet att det inte är rätt. Jag håller med dig om att det låter konstigt.  
Jag är övertygad om att Athena är stolta över oss, Frida. Vad kul att besöka hennes och Apollons tempel. Jag måste göra det någon gång eftersom jag älskar grekisk mytologi så mycket. Jag önskar verkligen att man kunde välja grekisk mytologi som ett ämne.  
Att skriva den här reveiwen måste ha varit jättejobbigt, men jag är glad att jag fick den. Ha det bra Frida, jag hoppas att du orkade läsa hit och inte gav upp ;)  
/Elvira

**Calaminaria**: Hej Calaminaria. Du får kalla mig Lea eller Elvira. Det är helt och hållet ditt val :)  
Det var mitt nöje att skriva dit det ärligt talat. Jag tycker att det var en väldigt viktig fråga att dra upp. När det gäller Ginnys vänner så har jag min egen Headcannon så att säga. Jag har den här teorin om att eftersom hon i sitt första år på Hogwarts skrev i Voldemorts dagbok och blev besatt så blev hon aldrig nära sina sovsalskompisar. Hennes liv kretsade i princip runt den där dagboken och när hon väl blev befriad ifrån den så var det för sent. Alla andra i hennes årskull hade redan skapat vänskapsband och varit vänner i ett år medan hon var kvar utanför. Utöver det så fick upplevelsen med att bli besatt och föras ner till kammaren henne att mogna och växa upp snabbare, vilket resulterade i att hon inte har lätt att umgås med de andra i sitt år. Luna däremot är lite mer av en barndomsvän och Luna är ju speciellt (på ett bra sätt) och har själv blivit utesluten från Ravenclaws elever och de har sökt sig till varandra och blivit bästa vänner. Det är i alla fall så jag har tänkt mig i mitt huvud. Har du själv någon teori om Ginny och hennes vänner?  
Jag är en tjej med kastanjfärgat hår och nu känner jag mig lite trög men vad menar du med att jag brukar besöka en viss skrapa på vardagarna.  
Jag använder PM. Det är bara att skicka iväg ett och så svarar jag nittioåtta procent av gångerna inom ett dygn. Oftast inom några timmar beroende på när på dygnet jag får PM:et. Du har lite rätt i att det känns lite konstigt i att diskutera sådant här.  
Jo, jag var nere i Florida. Men det låter som om du hade väldigt kul, Niagarafallen är trots allt ett landmärke som de flesta människorna skulle vilja besöka någon gång i livet, för att inte tala om New York. Gud, vill jag åka dit någon gång.  
Jodå jag kommer fortsätta uppdatera när skolan börjar. Mina vänner vill typ aldrig göra något så för det mesta sitter jag hemma och skriver, även om det kanske tar lite längre tid då med tanke på alla läxor och prov. Men jag tänker inte tänka på det nu. Det är fortfarande en vecka kvar innan skolan börjar. Men som du säger så börjar de mest intressanta delarna snart :)  
/Lea

**DenLillaTjejen**: Tack så mycket. Och Ginny och Cho ska definitivt prata om Harry tillsammans. Jag måste skriva ner det så att jag inte glömmer det. Vänta en sekund. Sådär, då är det nerskrivet. Nu är det garanterat att det kommer hända förr eller senare. Jag hoppas bara att jag kan leva upp till förväntningarna om det.  
Hur definierar du mörkbrunt? Jag hade mörkbrunt förut men pågrund av att jag färgade håret rött för några månader sedan och nu solen på sommaren så är det för tillfället kastanjbrunt och jag brukar ha mitt hår nersläppt. Jag kan inte göra en snygg fläta, skulle någons liv hänga på det så kan de själva ringa och beställa en gravplats. Min ögonfärg är blå. Men det var en bra gissning :D  
Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet och att det kom tillräckligt fort för dig.  
Tack så hemskt mycket, dina ord värmer verkligen och gör mig otroligt glad :)

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, det gör absolut ingenting att din kommentar "dröjde" och personligen anser jag inte att du behöver förklara dig. Saker händer och att lämna en kommentar är som sagt inget måste. Jag hoppas att du åtminstone hade kul hos/med din mormor. Jag antar att historien om när din mormor var i Afrika var spännande ifall hon har berättat den så många. Jag är ledsen att höra att du har haft huvudvärk och jag hoppas sannerligen att det ger sig och att du slipper ha huvudvärk i fortsättningen. Om du har mycket huvudvärk så kan jag rekommendera att man går till en kiropraktor som knäcker nacken på en. En aning dyrt men värt pengarna för det gör underverk. Så du har rensat ur garderoben… jag borde själv göra det, men tycker det är så jobbigt så det kan noga vänta några veckor till. Hitta du några fynd i den då? Bortglömda kläder som förde tillbaka gamla minnen eller nåt. Inte vet jag. Jag låter bara mina fingrar skriva något nu.  
Jo, det måste vara jobbigt på ett sätt att ta studenten. Det är ett så himla stort steg i livet, allting förändras… och nu låter jag som värsta filosofen ;)  
Jo högskolor är tyvärr otroligt dyra, jag önskar att man kunde få stipendium, och det kanske man kan få för vissa saker men jag har ingen aning. Det skulle vara bra i alla fall. Har du hittat något jobb då?  
Vad kul, men synd att du inte fick plats under en termin.  
Å nej det är inte fel alls att vilja strypa Harry. Jag vill själv smälla till honom för det. Men det ordnar sig nog, de borde bli tillsammans snart för jag vet att de ska vara tillsammans innan de börjar läsa om framtiden åtminstone. Liten spoiler som jag är säker på kommer göra dig glad.  
Ha det bra du med Thalia.  
MVH Lea.

**Zerow21**: Jag är glad att du tyckte den var bra, för jag älskade den och enda anledningen över att jag inte längre tänker på den 24/7 är för att jag såg femte Mission impossible filmen och den har tagit över nu ;)  
Nejdå jag blir absolut inte förolämpad ifall du skulle ha fått mitt kön fel, men du har rätt när du säger att jag är en tjej. Och jag förstår precis att det är svårt att få ner tankar om folks utseende eller förklara det med ord. Så jag är inte besviken eller något sådant och kan absolut nöja mig med det. Har jag rätt när jag säger att du också är en tjej? Jag hoppas inte att du blir förolämpad ifall jag har fel nu.  
Tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade det.

* * *

Grattis på födelsedagen Loopin' Lunan95. Hoppas att du hade en bra födelsedag! Och tack Victor för att du skrev boktexten till mig.

* * *

"Snabbt, läs nästa kapitel", sade Jimmy ivrigt.

"Um, bara så att alla är medvetna så är det här ett ganska mörkt kapitel", sade Harry.

"Hur vet du det. Jag trodde du sade att du inte hade skrivit böckerna", sade Zacharias misstänksamt.

"Det har jag inte. Jag är bara medveten om att det inte hände något efter matchen förrän attacken hände, och det finns ingen chans att den inte är med", sade Harry.

"Oavsett vad så läser jag kapitlet nu", sade Su Li som stod framför lärarbordet och viftade med boken som hon hämtat från professor Vector. "Jag tror alla har gissat vad kapitlet heter, men för er som inte gjort det så heter det: **Mörkrets märke**."

"Vad är det?" frågar en mugglarfödd nyfiken.

"Det kommer att dras upp i kapitlet, men det är riktigt dåliga nyheter", sade Harry med en grimas.

**"Tala inte om för er mamma att ni har slagit vad om pengar", bönfall Mr Weasley Fred och George då de långsamt klev nedför trappan med den röda mattan.**

"Arthur!" utbrast Mrs Weasley och smällde till sin man på armen.

"Ledsen Molly, men jag visste att du inte skulle ha blivit glad och eftersom inget dåligt hände", sade Mr Weasley.

**"Oroa dig inte, pappa", sade Fred glatt. "Vi har stora planer för de här pengarna, så vi vill inte få dem konfiskerade." **

Mrs Weasley såg misstänksamt på sina två tvillingsöner. "Vad för slags planer?" frågade hon nervöst tillslut.

"Planer som du inte skulle ha uppskattat", sade Fred och Mrs Weasley suckade, hon visste att hon hade sårat dem väldigt mycket med hennes beteende.

**Ett ögonblick såg Mr Weasley ut som om han tänkte fråga dem vad det var för stora planer. Men vid närmare eftertanke beslöt han sig tydligen för att låta det vara.**

"Troligtvis ett väldigt smart val, pappa", sade Percy med ett leende.

"Så lite tro i oss", sade George i en så fejkad sårad röst han kunde uppnå.

"Jag var inte säker på att jag verkligen ville veta, men jag antog att det hade med skämtbutiken", sade Mr Weasley.

"Då hade du rätt", sade Fred och George tillsammans.

"Dessutom vill jag inte vara en medhjälpare, ifall ni gjorde något och jag blev utfrågad så skulle jag slippa behöva ljuga", tillade Mr Weasley leendes.

"Det låter som om de planerade ett mord", skrattar Hermione.

**De fångades snart upp i myllret som nu vällde ut från stadion på väg tillbaka till tältlägren. **

"Oftast så är det mer spänning efter matchen har slutat än innan den har börjat", sade Oliver med ett flin.

"Det är sant, men spänningen av matchen försvann ganska snabbt dock", sade Bill med en suck.

**Nattluften förde med sig ljudet av hes, skrålande sång då de vandrade tillbaka på den upplysta stigen genom skogen. Pysslingarna susade fram och tillbaka över huvudet på dem, glatt kacklande och svängande med sina små lyktor.**

"Jag är ganska övertygade att de dels är så glada för att de fick ett slagsmål med vilier", sade Seamus skrattandes.

"Vem vann förresten?" frågar Ron intresserat.

"Öh, det är en bra fråga… jag tror att det var ganska lika faktiskt", sade Seamus fundersamt. "Jag hatar att medge det, men vilierna hade kunnat vunnit ifall ordningsvakterna inte ingrep."

**När de slutligen kom fram till tälten kände ingen av dem den minsta lust att sova. Med tanke på den bedövande höga ljudnivån omkring dem gick Mr Weasley med på att de skulle få dricka en sista kopp choklad tillsammans innan de gick och lade sig.**

"Det är den perfekta saken att ge till någon som inte vill sova. Chokladen får ens kropp att slappna av helt och hållet utan att man är medveten om det", sade Remus.

"Allt som har med choklad att göra får dig att slappna av", skrattar Sirius

**De var snart inbegripna i en ivrig diskussion om matchen. Mr Weasley drogs in i en dispyt om tacklingar med Charlie, **

"Vilket var väldigt intressant att lyssna på", sade Harry.

"Du tycker att allt som har med quidditch att göra är intressant", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Du kan inte prata, från vad jag minns så var du väldigt intresserad utav diskussionen", sade Ginny retsamt.

**och det var först när Ginny somnade vid det lilla bordet i tältet och spillde ut varm choklad över golvet som Mr Weasley avbröt alla vidare ordväxlingar och beordrade dem i säng.**

Kingsley skrattade. "Somnande ens någon?"

"Ginny och Hermione kanske inte gjorde det, men jag vet att åtminstone Ron och jag somnade", sade Harry.

"Vi sov", sade Hermione.

**Hermione och Ginny gick in i tältet bredvid, och Harry och de övriga i familjen Weasley bytte till pyjamas och kröp upp i sina kojer. Från andra änden av tältlägret hördes det fortfarande sång och enstaka höga smällar.**

"Hur vi lyckades somna förstår jag faktiskt inte", sade George med ett skratt.

"Utmattade efter att ha varit så uppspelta hela dagen, och ni gick upp vad. halv fyra?" sade Percy.

"Påminn mig inte om det. Jag trodde jag skulle svimma av trötthet emellanåt."

**"Å, vad jag är glad att jag inte är i tjänst", mumlade Mr Weasley sömnigt. "Jag skulle då inte vilja säga åt irländarna att de måste sluta att fira segern."**

"Åh det var några som försökte. Det slutade inte vackert", sade Seamus, kacklande av glädje.

"Inga frågor om det", sade madam Bones snabbt. "Det var tillräckligt illa att hantera det när det hände, jag behöver inga påminnelser."

**Harry, som låg i kojen ovanför Ron, stirrade upp i segeldukstaket där han då och så skymtade lyktskenet från någon pyssling som flög förbi över tältet. Han gick i tankarna igenom Krums bästa manövrer. Han längtade ivrigt efter att få kliva upp på sin egen Åskvigg och pröva Wronskis fint. **

"Hur visste jag att du ville vara det?" frågar Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Därför att jag gillar att göra galna stunt tricks", sade Harry i en ton som sade att svaret var uppenbart.

"Det är alltför sant", sade Ginny med ett leende.

**Oliver Wood hade trots alla sina rörliga diagram aldrig riktigt lyckas förklara vad den gick ut på. Harry föreställde sig själv i en landslagsklädnad med sitt namn må ryggen och fantiserade om hur det skulle kännas att höra hundratusen stämmor vråla sitt bifall då Ludo Bagmans röst ekade genom stadion. "Och här har vi nu… _Potter_!"**

"Det är en bra dröm", sade Parvati med ett leende.

"Definitivt bättre än de drömmarna du har nu", sade Dean och Harry frös medan han stirrade på sina vänner.

"Snälla Harry, du trodde väl inte att vi inte märkte att du har mardrömmar. Vi har vetat om det i flera år", sade Neville och himlade med ögonen.

**Harry visste inte om han faktiskt hade somnat eller inte – hans fantasier om att flyga som Krum kunde mycket väl ha glidit in i hans drömmar – han visste bara att Mr Weasley plötsligt ropade på dem.**

"Hur kan man inte märka ifall man drömmer?" frågar Zacharias misstroget.

"För att jag sällan har bra saker att drömma om", sade Harry.

"Du behöver inte överdriva, man drömmer mardrömmar väldigt sällan", sade Zacharias och himlade med ögonen.

"Du har ingen aning vad du pratar om Smith", sade Neville. "Ifall Harry klarar sig två dagar i veckan utan mardrömmar kan vi vara tacksamma."

"Jag har ju sagt till er att lämna förtrollningarna ifred", sade Harry irriterat.

"Och låta dig gå utan sömn helt och hållet?" frågar Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag klarar mig", muttrar Harry envist.

"Och vi klarar oss också", sade Neville bestämt.

**"Upp med er! Ron… Harry… skynda er att komma, det är bråttom!" Harry satte sig hastigt upp och slog huvudet i tälttaket.**

"Jag kommer inte gilla vad som händer i resten av kapitlet antar jag", sade Angelina med en suck.

"Hm, näpp. Inte ett dugg. Jag vill bara åter igen påpeka att ingenting var mitt fel", sade Harry med ett svagt leende.

**"V-vad står på?" frågade han. Han kände på sig att någonting var fel. Stojet och stimmet i lägret hade ändrat karaktär. Det hördes ingen sång längre. Han kunde höra skrik och ljudet av folk som sprang. Han klev ner från kojen och sträckte sig efter sina kläder, men Mr Weasley, som hade dragit på sig jeansen ovanpå pyjamasen, sade:**

"Harry, ifall du hör folk som skriker och springer så är det ett tecken på att du inte har tid för att ta på dig dina kläder", stönar Remus.

"Ledsen, det var en vanesak", mumlar Harry fåraktigt.

**"Du har inte tid till det, Harry. Ta bara din jacka och se till att komma ut härifrån… fort!"**

"Vad är det som pågår?" frågar Dorea förvirrat. "Varför har ni så bråttom?"

**Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd och skyndade ut ur tälten med Ron i hälarna. I skenet från de få eldar som fortfarande brann kunde han se folk fly in i skogen, bort från någonting som rörde sig ovanför fältet mot dem, någonting som frambringade plötsliga ljusglimtar och skarpa smällar som från pistolskott.**

"Varför har du inte panik?" frågar Roze skrämt. "Jag skulle ha varit livrädd ifall jag vaknade upp till den situationen."

"Större delen av mitt liv har jag blivit väckt utav skrik och jag har hamnat i en del farliga situationer, så för mig var det inte lika skrämmande som det var för andra", sade Harry och valde noga sina ord.

**Högljudda hånrop, vrålande skratt och druckna tjut kom svävande emot dem, sedan blossade ett starkt grönt ljus upp och belyste hela scenen.**

"Det var den dödande förbannelsen, var det inte?" frågade Holly medan hon bet sig nervöst i läppen,

"Nej, de ville bara att det skulle se ut som om de kastade den förbannelsen", sade madam Bones lugnande.

"Åh perfekt vad vi behöver. Att de uppfinner fler förtrollningar", sade Sirius hånande.

**En hop trollkarlar, tätt sammanslutna och men trollstavarna pekandes rakt uppåt, kom långsamt marscherandes genom fältet. Harry kikade närmare på dem… de såg inte ut att ha några ansikten. Sedan gick det upp för honom att de hade huvor över huvudet och masker över ansiktet.**

"Vad har dödsätare på världsmästerskapen i quidditch att göra?" sade Charlus misstänksamt medan han varsamt och oroligt betraktade sitt barnbarn.

"Varför satt de inte i Azkaban", frågade Dorea irriterat.

"Vi hade inga bevis för att vissa var skyldiga, det var så många att vi inte heller hade allas identiteter och…", började Fudge innan han blev avbruten av Dorea som fräste sitt svar till hans ord.

"Trots det så lyckades ni sätta vår oskyldiga svärson i Azkaban."

**Högt över dem, svävandes högt i luften, hängde fyra kämpande figurer i förvridna, groteska ställningar. Det var som om de maskerande trollkarlarna var dockspelare och varelserna i luften ovanför dem marionetter, styrda av osynliga trådar från trollstavarna. **

"O herre gud", sade Rose andlöst.

"Det är vidrigt", sade Orla och såg illamående ut.

**Två av varelserna var mycket små.**

"De är bara barn! De gjorde inget fel och de är helt oskyldiga!" utbrast Tonks ilsket.

**Fler trollkarlar anslöt sig till den marscherande gruppen, de skrattade och pekade på de svävande kropparna. **

"Jag kan inte vänta tills jag får sätta dem bakom lås och bom… nej, fängelse är för enkelt för dem! De kommer få kyssen", morrade Moody. "Det krävs inte mycket för att finna en anledning till det."

"Moody, måste vi påminna dig om att du har gått i pension och du inte längre har någon rätt till arrestera folk", sade Umbridge med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Se det här som min ansökan om att börja jobba igen då", morrar Moody. "Jag börjar så fort den här läsningen är klar."

"Jag är ganska säker på att det inte riktigt går till så när man skaffar sig jobb", mumlar Tonks roat till Kingsley.

"Det är Monsterögat. När har han någonsin brytt sig om sådant?" frågar Kingsley.

**Tält rasade och föll omkull då hopen svällde och blev större. Vid ett par tillfällen såg Harry hur tält som stod i vägen sprängdes i luften av framstormande trollkarlar. Andra tält stacks i brand. Skriken blev allt högre.**

"Det var väl ingen som dog?" frågade Burbage oroligt.

"Nej, allt skrikande kom från de små barnen och de vuxna, men alla lyckades ta sig ut från sina tält. Även om visa behövde föras till St Mungos", sade Mr Weasley försäkrande.

**De svävande människorna lös plötsligt upp då de passerade över ett brinnande tält, och Harry kände igen en av dem – Mr Roberts, föreståndaren för campingplatsen. **

"Självklart så går de efter honom! Han är en oskyldig mugglare som inte har någon aning om vad som händer! Inte en enda gång så går de efter folk i sina egen storlek. Patetiskt!" sade Charlus morrande.

"Första kriget började precis så här", brummade Moody. "Vi lär oss aldrig av det förflutna så vi upprepar samma misstag om och om igen."

**De andra tre såg ut att kunna vara hans fru och barn. En av de marscherande trollkarlarna svängde Mrs Roberts runt i luften med hjälp av sin trollstav, så att hon hängde med huvudet neråt.**

"Merlin", suckade Vector. "Hon har ingen aning om vad som händer eller varför. De säger att mugglare inte får veta om oss, men sedan gör det något sådant här. Idioter, fullständiga idioter."

**Hennes nattlinne föll ner över öronen på henne och avslöjade ett par stora, vida underbyxor. Hon kämpade för att täcka över sig med linnet, medan hopen under henne skränade och skrek av fröjd.**

"Folk finner nöje i det där?" frågar en pojke illamående.

"Jag är inte helt säker på att de längre klassificeras som folk", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick ilsket.

"Det kommer få vad de förtjänar."

**"Det där är ju sjukt", mumlade Ron och betraktade det minsta mugglarbarnet, som hade börjat rotera som en snurra femton meter över marken, medan huvudet dinglade lealöst från sida till sida. "Det är verkligen sjukt…"**

Poppy morrade ilsket. "Det stackars barnet kommer att få hjärnskador! Inte ens doktorerna kommer att kunna diagnosers honom ordentligt."

**Hermione och Ginny kom springande bort till dem medan de drog på sig rockar över nattlinnena. Mr Weasley följde tätt bakom dem. I samma ögonblick dök Bill, Charlie och Percy upp från pojkarnas tält, fullt påklädda, med uppkavlade ärmar och trollstavarna framme.**

"Varför tog ni på er kläderna?" sade Mrs Weasley. "Ni borde ha…"

"Vad? Kämpat tillbaka i våra pyjamas? Vi var mer beskyddade i våra kläder och mer bekväma", sade Bill.

**"Vi måste hjälpa ministeriet!" ropade Mr Weasley till dem genom oväsendet och kavlade själv upp ärmarna. "Och ni andra… ge er i väg in i skogen, och håll ihop. Jag kommer och hämtar er när vi har ordnat upp det här!" **

"Ni delade upp er!" utbrast Mrs Weasley skrämt.

"Vi var tvungen att hjälpa till", sade Mr Weasley i en lugnande ton.

"Men barnen…"

"Klarade sig bra. De är alla här och ingen blev attackerad av dödsätare."

"Varför sade han attackerad av dödsätare… varför inte bara att de inte blev attackerade?" mumlade Fay misstänksamt.

**Bill, Charlie och Percy hade redan börjat springa mot den annalkande folkmassan. Mr Weasley rusade efter dem.**

"Två galleoner på att de kommer att komma ifrån varandra", sade Justin.

"Är du knäpp eller? Ingen kommer acceptera de vadet. Ifall de inte kommer ifrån varandra så måste något vara fel", sade Hannah misstroget.

**Ministeriets trollkarlar kom störtande från alla håll mot källan till oroligheterna. Hopen med familjen Roberts svävande ovanför sig kom närmare och närmare.**

"Varför har ni inte börjat springa iväg?" skrek Mrs Weasley, även om hon visste att de alla mådde bra så skrämde hela situationen henne fortfarande.

**"Kom", sade Fred. Han grep tag i Ginnys hand och började dra henne med sig mot skogen. **

"Behövde du verkligen hålla handen, Weasley", sade McLaggen.

"Wow, de här böckerna visar verkligen vilka i skolan som är förstaklass skitstövlar", sade Lee med en fnysning.

"Och vad är det för fel med att hålla min brors hand medan lägret blir attackerat?" sade Ginny misstroget. "Det hindrar oss från att komma ifrån varandra men även att behålla vårt lugn och tänka någorlunda logiskt medan vi kan söka tröst i varandra."

**Harry, Ron, Hermione och George följde efter. De såg sig om allihop när de nått fram till träden. Den myllrande hopen under familjen Roberts var större än någonsin, och de kunde se hur Ministeriets trollkarlar kämpade för att ta sig fram till de maskerade trollkarlarna i mitten, men de verkade ha stora svårigheter, eftersom de inte vågade utföra motbesvärjelser som kunde få familjen Roberts att störta till marken.**

"Var det ingen som skulle kunna använda en trollformel för att få familjen i säkerhet?" frågar Luna.

"Jag hatar att vara den personen som säger jag sade ju det, men jag sade att det skulle ha varit bättre om vi förflyttat Mr Roberts och hans familj under eventet", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Och jag hatar att medge det, men Tonks har rätt. Det hade varit säkrare för alla ifall vi hade följt hennes plan, även om den inte var helt etisk", suckade madam Bones.

"Hörde du det Kingsley", sade Tonks ivrigt. "Tonks; ett, madam Bones; noll."

**De kulörta lyktorna, som hade lyst upp vägen till stadion, var släckta nu.**

"Använd Lumos, det här är en nödsituationen. Använd lumos", mumlade Remus lågmält.

"Ni måste kunna se vart ni går eller så kommer ni bli dödade eller något sådant."

**Mörka skepnader famlade runt bland träden, barn grät och ängsliga rop och panikslagna röster hördes överallt i den kalla nattluften. Harry knuffades hit och dit av folk vars ansikten han inte kunde se. Sedan hörde han hur Ron tjöt av smärta.**

"Vad hände?" frågade Mrs Weasley skräckslaget. "Blev du allvarligt skadad?"

Ron grimaserade. "Nej, jag hamnade bara på marken. Merlin jag hatar det här",tilläger han sedan och masserar sin fot.

**"Vad hände?" frågade Hermione förskräckt och stannade så tvärt att Harry gick rakt på henne. "Ron var är du? Å, det här är ju idiotiskt… _Lumos_!" **

"Du använde magi utanför skolan. Du kan bli relegerad för det! utbrast Umbridge triumferande, äntligen hade hon sin chans att göra sig av med Hermione Granger.

"Vi befann oss i en farlig situationen, vårt läger överfölls utav dödsätare. Att använda magi var logiskt. Jag tror att det står mycket klart i lagarna att vid farliga situationer så tillåts magi utanför skolan."

**Hon lät spetsen på trollstaven lysa upp och riktade den smala ljusstrålen ner mot stigen. Ron låg utsträckt på marken.**

"Blev du knuffad?"

"Nahe, vid den tidpunkten var vi nästan helt själva. Jag var bara klumpig", sade Ron en aning generat.

**"Jag snubblade över en trädrot", sade han ilsket och reste sig upp igen.**

**"Tja, med fötter i den storleken kan man väl inte undgå det", hördes en släpig röst bakom dem. **

"Tre gissningar på vem det är", sade Astoria.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig hastigt om. Draco Malfoy stod för sig själv en liten bit bort. Han lutade sig mot ett träd och såg helt avspänd ut.**

Malfoy grimaserade. Sanningen var att han hade haft panik. Han hade hört sina föräldrar bråka och gått in i skogen för att komma undan ifrån det, och strax efteråt hade dödsätarna attackerat. Uppenbarligen hade han vetat var hans pappa var, men oron över hans mamma hade fått honom att må illa. Han hade inte haft någon aning om vart hon var, om hon var säker eller ifall hon befann sig i något av de brinnande tälten.

**Han stod med armarna i kors och tycktes ha betraktat händelserna i tältlägret genom en lucka mellan träden. **

"Ni har verkligen världens sämsta tur. Av alla människor ni kunde ha mött", sade Fay misstroget,

"Det kunde ha varit värre", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Hur kunde det ha varit värre… vänta svara inte på den frågan, jag vill inte veta vad din hjärna kan koka ihop", sade Oliver.

"Jag är normal, det är inget fel på min hjärna", sade Harry och sköt ut sin underläpp.

"Fortsätt tro vad du vill, men vi vet bättre", sade Ginny retsamt och Harry kunde inte låta bli att brista ut i skratt.

**Ron sade någonting till Malfoy och använde ett uttryck som han aldrig skulle vågat använda i Mrs Weasleys närvaro.**

"Ronald!" utbrast Mrs Weasley.

**"Vad ful du är i munnen, Weasley", sade Malfoy, och hans bleka ögon glittrade.**

"Jag är ganska säker att det är du som är ful i munnen av er fyra", sade Zabini roat. "Trots allt var det du som kallade Granger för smutsskalle."

"Åh va tyst, Blaise", muttrar Malfoy.

** "Är det inte bäst att ni sticker i väg nu? Ni vill väl inte att de ska upptäcka _henne, _va?" Han nickade mot Hermione, och i samma sekund hördes en bombliknande explosion från tältlägret och ett grönt ljussken tyste ett fort ögonblick upp träden runt dem.**

Harry kunde inte hjälpa ryckningen som for honom hans kropp. Varje gång han hörde orden ett grönt ljussken eller någon liknande beskrivning som syftade på den dödande förbannelsen så kunde han bara se Cedrics kropp falla ledlöst till marken framför hans ögon.

**"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Hermione trotsigt.**

"För Merlins skull, nu är det inte läge att tjafsa", sade Mrs Weasley uppgivet.

**"De är ute efter _mugglare_, Granger", sade Malfoy. "Du har väl inte lust att visa fram dina underbyxor högt uppe i luften, va? För om du har det, ska du absolut stanna här… de är på väg åt det här hållet. Då skulle vi få ett gott skratt allihop"**

"Draco", sade Narcissa varnande.

"Okej, okej. Jag är ledsen Granger. Jag borde inte ha sagt det", sade Malfoy snabbt när han såg sin mammas blick.

"Ursäkten accepterad", sade Hermione stelt.

**Hermione är en häxa", morrade Harry.**

"Det finns ingen ved", mumlade Ron retsamt i Hermiones öra och Hermione smällde lekfullt till honom på armen med ett protesterande skratt.

"Det spelar ingen roll nu, spring därifrån", stönar Sirius samtidigt.

**"Som du vill, Potter", sade Malfoy med ett elakt leende. "Om ni inte tror att de kan upptäcka folk med smutsskalleblod, så stanna bara."**

"Jag är ledsen för mitt språk, jag borde inte ha kallat dig en smutsskalle Granger", sade Malfoy ursäktande innan Narcissa hann kräva en ursäkt från honom.

"Ursäkt accepterad igen", sade Hermione en aning förvirrat.

"Huh, han verkar ha lärt sig hyfs", sade Ron.

**"Strunt i det, Ron", sade Hermione hastigt och grep Ron i armen för att hindra honom från att ge sig på Malfoy.**

"Det är en bra egenskap, att stå upp för sina vänner. Jag önskade at mina vänner gjorde det", sade Luna. "Fast nu behöver jag inte önska det längre."

"Det kan du slå vad om. Vi kommer alltid stå upp för dig", sade Harry bestämt.

**Det hördes ett enormt brak från andra sidan träden, högre än någonsin tidigare. Flera personer i närheten skrek till. Malfoy skrockade lågt.**

När Harry tänkte tillbaka på det så kunde han minnas att Malfoy skrattade lågt, men det var inte hånande… i själva verket så var det inte en road skrockning alls, utan en nervös skrockning ifall minnet inte svek honom. Som om Malfoy själv var nervös eller rädd.

**"Vilka lättskrämda stackare, va?", sade han släpigt. "Din pappa sade väl till er att söka skydd, antar jag" vad sysslar han med… försöker han rädda mugglarna?"**

"Det är bättre än att inflika skada på andra människor Draco", sade Narcissa bestämt. "Tänk ifall rollerna var ombytta. Ifall mugglarna åter igen gav sig efter oss."

"Är det ens en möjlighet?" avbryter Pansy misstroget.

"Majoriteten av jordens befolkning består utav mugglare och deras teknologi utvecklas hela tiden", sade Burbage efter hon valt att blanda sig i.

**"Var är _dina _föräldrar då?" frågade Harry som började ilskna till. "Där borta med masker på sig kanske?" Malfoy vände sig, fortfarande leendes, mot Harry.**

"Lucius var troligtvis där, jag var i skogen", sade Narcissa. "I själva verket försökte jag hitta Draco. Han försvann strax innan det började."

"Jag behövde luft. Jag mådde inte så bra i vårt tält", sade Malfoy med en nonchalant axelryckning, men han visste att hans mamma insåg att han blivit upprörd över hur hon och Lucius hade bråkat.

**"Om de nu var det, tror du verkligen att jag skulle tala om det för dig, Potter?"**

"Antagligen inte, för ifall han gjorde det så skulle det vara ganska dumt", sade Ginny roat.

**"Äsch, kom nu", sade Hermione och kastade en föraktfull blick på Malfoy. "Vi måste hitta de andra."**

"Det är bra att ni som vänner stödjer varandra", sade Luna med ett leende.

"Det är alltid bra att ha vänner som står upp för dig. Jag har själv tappat räkningen på hur många gånger mina vänner gjorde det", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Kan du berätta?" frågar Fred genast, ivrig på att få veta mer om marodörerna.

Vi skulle kunna vara här hela natten ifall vi skulle nämna varje gång som vi stöttade och försvarade varandra", sade Remus med ett litet skratt. "Men jag antar att det var mig de stöttade och försvarade mest från andra."

"Remus gillar att överdriva. Allt vi gjorde var att se till att hans status som varulv förblev en hemlighet. Det var inte särskilt svårt, en del lögner här och där", sade Sirius med en fnysning. "Inga problem. I själva verket fann vi det underhållande att komma på anledningar."

**"Du borde hellre se till att hålla ditt stora lurviga huvud nerböjt, Granger", snäste Malfoy.**

"Är det bara jag, eller gav Malfoy Hermione en varning om att de kan vara ute efter henne?" frågar Parvati med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är mer troligt att det är ett hot", sade Fay med ett hånleende.

"Jag tror inte att det var något, jag tror att det bara var ett uttalande, om vad som kan hända. Varken ett hot eller en varning", sade Hermione fundersamt.

**"_Kom _nu", upprepade hon och drog med sig Harry och Ron bort på stigen igen.**

**"Jag kan slå vad om att hans pappa är med i den där maskerade hopen!" sade Ron hetsigt.**

**"Ja, då får vi verkligen hoppas att Ministeriet lyckas gripa honom!" sade Hermione med eftertryck.**

"Skämtar du? Ministeriet kan inte fånga en elefant som står still", sade Remus med ett skratt.

"Alltför sant, Måntand", instämde Sirius skrattandes.

"Jag älskar hur alla dissar Ministeriet inför trolldomsministern själv", mumlar Cho till Marietta som fnyser oroat.

** "Å, jag fattar inte vart de andra har tagit vägen."**

"Toppen, precis vad ni behövde", sade Sirius.

"Vi var oroliga över dem, och vi är ledsna för att vi lämnade dem. Men vi behövde ta hand om Ginny och vi ville inte att vi skulle bli ännu mer separerade", sade George ursäktande.

"Det var det smartaste saken att göra, dessutom så kan de tre ta hand om sig själva", sade Kingsley i en bestämd ton.

**Fred, George och Ginny syntes inte till någonstans, men det vimlade av folk på stigen som alla tittade nervöst tillbaka mot tumultet i tältlägret. **

"Det förvånade mig faktiskt att det var så många där som det var, jag hade trott att de skulle springa ännu längre", sade Hermione.

"De ville förmodligen hålla sig relativt nära för att vara medvetna om vad som hände, dessutom ansåg de säkert även att skogen var säker", sade Ron.

**En skock tonåringar i pyjamas var inbegripna i en högljudd diskussion lite längre fram på stigen. När de fick syn på Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig en flicka med tjockt, lockigt hår om och frågade hastigt.**

"Vad är det för fel på folk? Poängen med att hålla sig gömda och utom fara är att vara tyst och inte märkas", morrar Moody ilsket.

"För att citera en känd person, människor är idioter", sade Amanda.

"Vilken känd person har sagt det?" frågar Percy intresserat.

"Sherlock Holmes", sade Amanda med ett leende.

"Det är en karaktär!" utbrast Justin misstroget.

"Okej, Arthur, författaren har sagt det", sade Amanda. "Men han är en känd person med, åtminstone i mugglarvärlden."

**"_Où est Madam Maxime? Nous I'avons perdue…?_**

"I princip så frågar de vart Madam Maxime är och att de har gått vilse", sade Hermione.

"Du måste skämta. De oroar sig över att ha gått vilse när campingen blir attackerad?" frågar Bill i en hög röst.

"För att vara rättvis så är de från ett annat land, kan inte språket och har tappat bor sin rektor", sade Hermione.

**"Öh… va?" sade Ron.**

**"Å…" Flickan som hade frågat vände ryggen åt honom, och då de gick vidare hörde de tydligt att hon sade: "Ogwarts."**

"Du vet ifall det här inte var ditt liv så skulle det här kunna vara en slags föraning om vad som skulle hända på Hogwarts. Jag menar vi har träffat Bulgarerna och nu träffar vi Fransyskorna och fransmännen, och alla av dem kommer till Hogwarts."

"Jag tror att du överanalyserar allting", sade tjocka munkbrodern roat till den gråa damen.

**"Beauxbatons", mumlade Hermione.**

**"Vad sade du?" frågade Harry.**

"Lyssnar du inte?"

"Jag hörde bara inte vad hon sade, okej", sade Harry.

**"De måste vara från Beauxbatons", sade Hermione. "Du vet, Beauxbetons magiakademi. Jag läste om den i _En utvärdering av trolldomsutbildningen i Europa."_**

"Vad har du inte läst?" frågar Bill.

"Jag vet inte… um, böckerna i familjen Blacks bibliotek."

"Och inte kommer du göra det heller. Inte så länge jag lever åtminstone", sade Sirius strängt.

**"Å… ja, just det", sade Harry.**

**"Fred och George kan inte ha hunnit så långt", sade Ron och drog fram sin trollstav. Han fick den att lysa som Hermiones och spejade uppför stigen. Harry grävde i fickorna på jakkan efter sin egen stav, men den fanns inte där. Det enda han kunde hitta var omnikikaren.**

"Du tappade bort din trollstav? Oh nej!" stönar Katie.

"Ifall någon annan får tag på trollstaven är du körd", sade Seamus.

"Och nu kommer någon definitivt få tag på den. Harry är ett levande exempel av Murphys lag", tillade Dean.

"Jag tror att det viktigaste är att han inte har något sätt att försvara sig själv på nu. Han måste lite på att Ron och Hermione kan beskydda honom", sade Tonks medan hon gnagde på sin underläpp.

"Eller så skulle jag kunna ge dem en snyting mitt på näsan", sade Harry med en axelryckning och Ron skrockade.

**"Å, nej, det kan inte vara sant… jag har tappat min trollstav!"**

**"Du skoja väl?" Ron och Hermione lyfte upp sina trollstavar så högt att de smala ljusstrålarna kunde lysa upp mer av marken. Harry såg sig omkring, men hans stav syntes inte till någonstans.**

"Kan det här bli värre på något sätt?" frågar Mrs Weasley stönandes.

"Det kommer att bli mycket värre om bara några minuter", sade Harry med ett fåraktigt leende.

"Tack så mycket, det var precis vad vi alla behövde höra", sade Angelina sarkastiskt.

**"Den kanske ligger kvar i tältet", sade Ron**

**"Den kanske föll ur din ficka när vi sprang?" föreslog Hermione nervöst.**

"Jag vet inte varför, men idén om en Harry utan sin trollstav skrämde livet ur mig", sade Hermione.

Ron nickade. "Harry är alltid den som har en plan och den första som kastar en förtrollning eller nåt. Jag vet inte hur man ska förklara det."

"Kort sagt så är jag den som räddar er", sade Harry retsamt. "Och ni skulle inte ha varit s oroliga. Jag besegrade en basilisk utan min trollats trots allt."

"Påminn mig inte om det", morrade Sirius,

**"Jaa…", sade Harry. "Kanske…" Han brukade alltid ha med sig sin stav när han befann sig i trollkarlsvärlden. Nu när den hade försvunnit mitt i all uppståndelse kände han sig mycket sårbar. Ett prasslande ljud fick dem alla tre att hoppa högt. **

"Var beredda på att slåss, var inte snälla och speciellt inte ifall det är en dödsätare."

"Det kanske är en fågel. Det behöver inte vara någon farlig", sade Colin nervöst.

"När är det någonsin endast en fågel?" frågar Dennis misstroget.

**Husalfen Winky kämpade sig mödosamt fram ur ett buskage i närheten. Hon rörde sig med stor svårighet på ett besynnerligt sätt, som om hon hölls tillbaka av en osynlig person.**

"Eller så försöker hon att hålla tillbaka någon som är osynlig", sade Luna i en drömmande ton och alla ignorerade henne. Alla utan Harry, Ron och Hermione som istället utbytte en menade blick, Luna hade slagit huvudet rakt på spiken.

**"Det är elaka trollkarlar i farten!" pep hon förvirrat, medan hon böjde sig framåt i sina ansträngningar att springa vidare. "Folk högt, högt uppe i luften! Winky tänker se till att komma härifrån!" Och hon försvann flåsandes och pipandes in bland träden på andra sidan stigen, envist kämpandes mot den kraft som höll henne tillbaka.**

"Stackars Winky", sade Su Li.

"Hon måste ha blivit beordrar att inte springa iväg", sade Susan mjukt.

"Vem skulle vara så grym att göra det? Hon skulle kunna dö", sade Hannah förskräckt.

"Det är en husalf."

"Det betyder inte att hon inte har känslor Smith", fräste Hannah.

**"Vad är det med henne?" frågade Ron och såg nyfiket efter Winky. "Varför kan hon inte springa ordentligt?"**

"Asså ursäkta men det är du som är den renblodiga i gruppen och faktiskt har vuxit upp i vårt samhälle. Varför är det du som ställer sånna där frågor?" frågar Tracy förvirrat.

"Min familj äger ingen husalf och det är inte som om vi lär oss något om husalfer i skolan", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Jag slår vad om att hon inte bett om lov att få gömma sig", sade Harry. Han tänkte på Dobby. Varenda gång Dobby hade försökt göra någonting mot familjen Malfoys önskan hade han blivit tvungen att slå sig själv.**

"Vilket var enda anledningen till varför jag kunde svara på den där frågan. Jag lärde mig det från Dobby", sade Harry.

"Ja, men Dobby är inte den mest normala husalfen", sade Ernie en aning roat.

"Kanske inte, men jag tror att de flesta skulle reagera likadant om de var i samma situation", sade Harry, medan han privat tillade att han hade reagerat liknande hos familjen Dursley.

**"Såna där husalfer har det _verkligen _svårt, ska ni veta!" sade Hermione upprört. "Det är rena slaveriet, det är vad det är. Den där Mr Crouch tvingade henne att sätta sig i logen högst upp, fastän hon var jätte rädd för det, och nu har han förhäxat henne så att hon inte ens kan springa när de börjar trampa ner tälten! Varför är det ingen som gör någonting åt det?"**

"För att det har varit så i generationer och vi sällan vill genomföra förändringar", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Och hur ska vi kunna utvecklas? Hur ska vårt samhälle kunna utvecklas i så fall?" frågar Hermione irriterat.

"Det är saken. De renblodiga, de flesta av dem åtminstone, tror inte att det finns något som behöver förbättras. Vi har det bra som vi har det."

"Oroa dig inte Hermione, jag är säker på att du kommer kunna revolutionera trollkarlsvärlden när vi blivit vuxna och du har tagit över Ministeriet", sade Harry i en lugn ton och himlade med ögonen.

"Vi har gått igenom det här Harry. Hermione kommer aldrig styra landet, hon kommer bara se till att en vän sitter där", sade Ron i en retsam ton.

"Mitt misstag. Förlåt mig ers höghet", sade Harry ursäktande och bugade överdrivet mot Hermione som fnissade.

"Och där har vi ett förstklassigt exemplar på hur man distraherar Hermione Granger från husalfers rätt", sade Lee i sin kommentator röst.

**"Ja, men själva verkar de nöjda, eller hur?" sade Ron. "Ni hörde ju vad gamla Winky sade innan matchen… 'Det är inte meningen att husalfer ska ha roligt'… att bli hunsad och kommenderad omkring, det är just vad hon gillar…"**

"Jag tror dock att hon skulle uppskatta det mer ifall hennes ägare var snäll mot henne", sade Remus.

"Snälla starta inget nytt argument. De hade det här bråket förra året", stönar Harry.

**"Det är såna som _du_, Ron", började Hermione hetsigt, "som gör att skamliga, orättvisa system lever kvar, bara för att ni är för lata…" **

"Varför slutade du?" frågar Remus intresserat.

"Något avbröt oss och jag glömde bort vad jag skulle säga", sade Hermione.

"Det är lugnt", sade Ron. "Du hade ätt."

"Hör jag verkligen rätt. Medgav Ron precis att Hermione hade rätt när det kommer till husalfer?" frågar Neville misstroget.

"Jag har funderat på sistone och vissa saker har gett mig ett nytt perspektiv på saker och ting", muttrade Ron.

**Ett nytt högt brak ekade bortifrån skogsbrynet.**

"Och här kommer dödsätaren", suckar Fay.

"Varför tror du att det kommer komma en dödsätare?"

"Jag vet inte Harry, kanske för att lägret blir attackerat av dödsätare, kanske för att din tur suger… eller kanske kan det vara för att kapitlet heter Mörkrets märke och boken är från ditt perspektiv", sade Fay i en babyröst och sarkasmen droppade från varje ord.

"Jag lovar att jag inte stötte på någon dödsätare", sade Harry.

"Tror inte på dig", sade Fay genast.

"Aw, kom igen varför inte?"

Vid den här tidpunkten valde en skrattande Neville för att blanda sig i. "Därför att du ofta lovar saker under läsningen och det sen visar sig att du bara har vridit på sanningen. Även om du inte springer i en dödsätare och ser den ansikte mot ansikte så måste du på något sätt att ha varit i närheten när mörkrets märke sköts upp i luften."

**"Kom nu, så fortsätter vi, va?" sade Ron, och Harry såg att han kastade en nervös blick på Hermione. Kanske vet låg någon sanning i det Malfoy hade sagt, kanske Hermione var i större fara än någon av dem. De började gå vidare medan Harry än en gång grävde i sina fickor, trots att han redan visste att trollstaven inte fanns där.**

"Jag kan inte klandra dig, man känner sig verkligen naken utan sin trollstav."

"Det värsta är att Potter alltid hamnar i farliga situationer och han behöver sin trollstav mer än någon annan", tillade en flicka.

"När köpte du en ny trollstav förresten? Vad har du för trollstav nu?" frågar Oliver intresserat.

"Jag har inte köpt någon ny trollstav, jag har min gamla. Det förklaras i boken", sade Harry leendes.

** De följde den mörka stigen djupare in i skogen medan de fortsatte att hålla utkik efter Fred, George och Ginny. **

"Vi försökte hitta er med men vid den tidpunkten var vi nästan framme vid quidditchplanen, vi sökte skydd där", sade Fred.

"Är inte det ganska dumt. Jag menar ni blir instängda. Som råttor", sade Orla.

"Äntligen någon som tänker", brummar Moody genast.

"Jo, men det fanns en hel del förtrollningar kastade över stadiumet" sade George och ignorerade Moody. "Det var troligtvis, vid just den tidpunkten det säkraste stället."

**Ett stycke framöver passerade de en flock pysslingar, som kacklade muntert över en säck guld de måste ha vunnit i ett vad om matchen. Pysslingarna verkade helt oberörda av uppståndelsen i tältlägret.**

"Det är pysslingarna det", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

**Ännu längre fram på stigen kom de till ett ställe där ett silverfärgat ljus föll in mellan träden. Då de tittade närmare fick de syn på tre långa, vackra vilier i en glänta, omgivna av en skock unga trollkarlar, som talade högt i munnen på varandra.**

"Vilket bra sätt att hålla sig gömd", sade Moody irriterat och himlade med ögonen.

"Strunt i det, jag vill veta vad de har att säga. Det här kan bli underhållande", sade Charlie medan han rubbade sina händer far och tillbaka.

**"Jag tjänar ungefär hundra säckar guldgalleoner om året", ropade en av dem. "Jag är drakdödare åt Kommittén för bortskaffandet av farliga djur."**

"Det är bäst för honom att han inte är det", morrar Charlie ilsket.

"Du vet att han inte är det", sade Bill och himlade med ögonen.

"Ingen hotar mina drakar. De är sällsynta", fräste Charlie.

"Woa, lugna ner dig hönsmamma. Ingen här inne har skadat eller hotat dina små bebisar", sade Percy sarkastiskt.

"De är inga bebisar. De är intelligenta rovdjur som är kapabla till att mörda oss på sekunder, de är inga keldjur du kan kontrollera", muttrade Charlie.

"Du är alldeles för besatt. Det här är anledningen till varför du inte har en flickvän", stönar Bill och skakar på huvudet.

**"Nej, det är du visst inte!" skrek hans vän. "Du är diskare på Den läckande kitteln, men jag är vampyrjägare och hittills har jag dödat nittio stycken…" En tredje ung trollkarl, vars finnar syntes tydligt även i viliernas disiga, silverskimrande ljus, avbröt dem:**

"Jag var inte ens medveten om att vi hade professionella vampyrjägare", sade Fudge med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Gjorde Fudge nyss ett slags skämt som inte sög helt och hållet?" muttrade Fred förvånat till sin tvilling som fnittrade.

"Okej, om ni inte har professionella vampyrjägare. Vem tar då hand om vampyrerna som springer runt och mördar folk?" frågar Jimmy Peaks misstänksamt.

"Det beror på situationen, ibland skickar vi ut aurorer ibland folk från andra avdelningar", sade Fudge tålmodigt.

**"Jag blir snart den yngste trolldomsminister vi någonsin har haft, det lovar jag."**

"Mina pengar är på Harry."

"Inte en chans. Jag tänker aldrig bli trolldomsminister. Om jag blir det är jag under någon annans kontroll", sade Harry snabbt i en förfärad ton.

**Harry frustade till av skratt. Han kände igen den finnige trollkarlen, han hette Stan Shunpike och var i själva verket konduktör på den trippeldäckade Nattbussen. **

Skratt fyllde genast salen, tanken på att Stan Shunpike av alla människor skulle bli trolldomsminster av skrattretande. Många var trots allt förvånade att han klarade av sitt jobb på Nattbussen, så det fanns inte en chans att han skulle kunna sköta hela landet. De skulle gå i konkurs innan ett år ens gått.

**Han vände sig om för att tala om det för Ron, men Rons ansikte hade blivit konstigt slappt och drömmande, och i nästa ögonblick ropade han:**

**"Har jag berättat för er att jag uppfunnit en kvast som kan flyga till Jupiter!"**

"Det skulle vara helt otroligt!" sade Oliver ivrigt.

"Ron, jag vill seriöst ha en kopia av den kvasten", sade Dean allvarligt.

**"Nej, _nu får du väl ge dig_!" sade Hermione igen, varefter hon och Harry tog ett fast grepp om Rons armar, snurrade honom runt och drog honom med sig därifrån. När ljuden från vilierna och deras beundrare äntligen hade tonat bort bakom dem befann de sig i hjärtat av skogen. De tycktes vara helt ensamma nu. Allting var mycket tystare. Harry såg sig omkring.**

"Kanske så är upploppet över nu", sade Rose nervöst.

"Det eller så har upploppet bara förflyttat sig till en sektion."

"Det får mig inte må bättre, Dennis."

**"Jag tror nog vi kan vänta här, för vi hör ju på långt håll om det kommer nån."**

"Såvida de inte transfererar sig dit, du vet ett vanligt sätt för trollkarlar att resa på", sade Daphne.

"Ja, men vad är chanserna för att någon kommer transferera sig precis bredvid dem?" frågar Tracy roat.

"Förhäxa det inte", stönar Katie, som kom ihåg vad Harry hade sagt om att allt skulle bli värre.

** Han hade knappt uttalat förrän Ludo Bagman dök upp bakom ett träd rakt framför dem.**

"Vad gör han där ute?" frågar Moody misstänksamt.

"Han flyr väl inte? Ministeriet behövde all hjälp de kunde få", sade Sirius frågande.

**Till och med i det svaga ljuset från de båda trollstavarna kunde Harry se att Bagman inte alls var sig lik. Han såg inte längre munter ut och rödkindad ut, och hans gång var inte lika spänstig och fjädrande som tidigare. Han såg mycket blek och trött ut.**

"Tältlägret håller på att bli attackerat", sade Padama påpekande.

"Borde han inte verka mer rädd ut då?" frågar Marietta.

**"Ved där?" frågade han och knep ihop ögonen mot dem i ett försök att urskilja deras ansikten. "Vad gör ni här inne i skogen alldeles på egen hand?" de tittade överraskat på varandra.**

**"Jo, det är ju nåt slags upplopp på gång", sade Ron. Bagman stirrade på honom.**

"Han visste ärligt talat inte om det?" frågade Fred. "Hur kunde han inte veta…"

"Han kanske var påverkad av något. Tar droger eller nåt. Hjärnskador eller alla dessa år som en slagman på ett quidditchlag", sade Tonks hånande.

**"Va?"**

"Hans reaktioner är åtminstone roande", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

"Ja, det var därför han dök upp. För att kunna ge dig lite komedi mitt i ett upplopp", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

**"I tältlägret… några trollkarlar har fått tag i en mugglarfamilj…"**

**Bagman svor högt.**

"Hur kunde han inte veta om det?" frågar Flitwick misstroget till sina kollegor. "Och ifall han inte visste om det, vad gjorde han ute i skogen i så fall?"

**"Fan ta dem!" sade han och såg helt förtryckt ut. Utan ett ord vidare transferade han sig därifrån med ett litet _plopp_.**

"Han kände inte till attacken? Hur kunde han inte vara medveten om attacken?" upprepade Ernie misstroget.

"Han sticker åtminstone iväg för att hjälpa till nu", sade Terry med en axelryckning.

**"Han verkar då inte ha nån större reda på saker och ting, den där Mr Bagman, eller vad säger ni?" sade Hermione med rynkad panna.**

"Ingen reda alls ifall jag får säga det själv", sade Sprout missnöjt.

"Det får mig att undra hur han fick sitt jobb egentligen?" mumlade Flitwick.

"De visste antagligen inte om vad de skulle göra med honom", sade Sprout roat.

"Jag säger bara en sak, tack och lov för Ludos sekretare. Utan henne skulle hela avdelningen säkerligen ha gått under."

"Jag har en känsla av att det här är första gången som Severus sagt något som vi alla håller med om", sade Sinistra roat.

"Sherry?" frågar Trelawney genast.

"Kanske inte nu, men jag kan behöva det senare Sibylla", sade McGonagall med ett spöklikt leende.

**"Men han var en fantastisk slagman", sade Ron och gick före in i en liten glänta vid sidan av stigen. Där slog han sig ner i det torra gräset vid foten av ett träd. "Winbourne Wasps vann ligamatcherna tre gånger i rad när han spelade för dem." **

"Det betyder inte att han är lämplig för jobbet", sade Charlus vänligt.

"Det här är som hela Umbitch situationen", muttrar Fay. "Hon är Fudges sekreterare och verkar, tyvärr vara väldigt bra på det jobbet, men hon är sannerligen inte lämpad för att lära ut försvar mot svartkonster."

"Ring media, domedagen är här. Fay Dunbar gav precis Umbridge en komplimang", flämtar Hermione och gruppen bryter ner i skratt.

**Ron tog fram sin lilla modell av Krum ur fickan, satte ner figuren på marken och betraktade den ett tag där den gick omkring. Precis som den verklige Krum var modellen lätt plattfotad och kutryggig, inte alls lika imponerande på sina klumpiga fötter som på sin kvast. Harry lyssnade efter ljud från tältlägret. Allting verkade fortfarande stilla, kanske oroligheterna var över.**

"Nej, slappna inte av. Det är när man tror att faran är över som man blir dödad. Har ni aldrig sett filmer?" utbrast Colin.

"Colin, åter igen. Mitt liv är inte en film, det är ingen bok, jag är ingen hjälte och det dyker inte upp monster runt varje hörn. Bara för att det råkar bli tyst betyder det inte att vi kommer vi attackerade",

"Du sade samma sak i andra boken när ni var i skogen", sade Colin envist.

"Och det visade sig att det var bilen som skrämde oss", sade Harry protesterande.

"Och sen kidnappade spindlarna dig."

"Okej, det där låter så roligt. Spindlarna kidnappade dig", sade Luna skrattandes.

"Tro oss, det var allt utom roligt". sade Ron med en rysning.

** "Jag hoppas att de andra har klarat sig", sade Hermione efter en stund.**

** "Det är säkert bra med dem" sade Ron.**

"Jag ville inte tänka på vad som hade kunnat hänt", viskar Ron. "Tanken på att jag kunde ha förlorat någon i min familj, igen, skrämde livet ur mig."

"Du blir inte av med oss så lätt. Vi klarar oss jämt" sade Fred med ett självsäkert leende.

**"Tänk om din pappa får fast Lucius Malfoy", sade Harry och satte sig ner bredvid Ron medan han betraktade den lilla Krum-figuren, som snubblade fram över de fallna löven. "Han har ju alltid sagt att han skulle vilja haffa honom för någonting."**

"Åh jag kan bara föreställa mig det", sade Sirius med ett drömmande leende.

**"Det skulle i vart fall torka grinet ur ansiktet på Draco", sade Ron.**

**"Men de där stakars mugglarna då", sade Hermione nervöst. "Tänk om de inte får ner dem igen?"**

"För alla som undrar så fick vi ner dem, och de var relativt oskadda", sade madam Bones.

"Det får mig inte att må bättre. Säg åtminstone att ni betalde för deras sjukhusräkningar", sade Julia.

"Vi såg sjävklart till att de fick vård direkt på plats, och ifall de hade behövts så hade vi fört dem till St Mungos", försäkrade madam Bones.

**"Det får de säkert", sade Ron lugnande. "De hittar på nått sätt att klara det."**

**"Men visst är det vansinnigt att göra en sån sak när hela Trolldomsministeriet är samlat!" sade Hermione. "Jag menar, hur kan de tro att de ska slippa undan med det? **

"De var väldigt korkade", sade Tonks.

"Det var bästa tillfället för dem att påminna alla om att de fortfarande finns där ute och är redo att fortsätta terrorisera oss", sade Remus lågmält.

**Tror ni de har druckit, eller är det bara…" **

"Nej, de var bara dödsätare", sade Hermione morrande, vid den tidpunkten hade hon inte insett exakt hur grymma dödsätarna egentligen var, att de gjorde allt de gjorde bara för att de fann det roande.

**Hon avbröt sig tvärt och såg sig tillbaka över axeln. Harry och Ron vände sig också hastigt om. Det lät som on någon kom stapplande mot gläntan där de satt. De väntade, medan de lyssnade till de ostadiga stegen bakom de märka träden. Men sedan stannade stegen plötsligt.**

Åter igen steg spänningen i salen och de flesta såg nervöst på varandra och på boken, inte säkra på ifall de ville veta vem det var som gick.

"Nu kommer dödsätaren", muttrar Fay.

**"Hallå?" ropade Harry.**

"Gör inte det!" skrek Gabriel.

"Varför inte?" frågar Harry, road över hans äldre elevhemskamrats ton.

"Har du aldrig sett på film? De ropar alltid "hallå" eller "är det någon där", och sen blir de mördade!"

"För det första, jag hade den här konversationen med Colin för bara några minuter sen, och för det andra; du är renblodig. Hur känner du till skräckfilmer?"

"Jag gillar att resa runt, speciellt att se skillnaderna mellan mugglarvärlden och trollkarlsvärlden."

**Det var alldeles tyst. Harry reste sig upp och kikade mellan träden. Det var för mörkt för att se särskilt långt, men han hade en förnimmelse av att det stod någon precis utanför hans synfält. "Vem där?" frågade han.**

"Du kommer få dig själv dödad ifall du fortsätter så där."

"För Merlins skull Gabriel. Håll truten!" skrek Alicia upprört.

"Vad? Du kan inte förneka sanningen, dessutom säger jag bara vad alla säger."

"Men det låter värre när du säger det högt, Gabbe", sade George allvarligt.

**Och sedan, utan förvarning, bröts tystnaden av en röst som inte liknade någon annan röst de hade hört i skogen; den utstötte inte ett skräckslaget skrik utan snarare något som lät som en besvärjelse. "_MORSMORDARE_!"**

Alla vuxna, och några av eleverna frös när de hörde förbannelsen. De visste alla vad den frasen framkallade.

"Vad i helvete är det där för slags förtrollning?" frågar Lee. "Jag har aldrig hört den förut."

"Är troligtvis något som Voldemort har lärt sina dödsätare", sade Fay.

** Och någonting jättestort, grönt och glittrande dök fram ur mörkret som Harry hade försökt genomtränga med blicken, det flög upp över trädtopparna och fortsatte vidare upp mot skyn.**

"När man hör det från perspektivet från en person som inte vet vad mörkrets märke är, så låter det en aning vackert", sade Julia och alla såg ilsket på henne. "Vad, det är sanningen"; sade hon medan hon gestikulerade vilt med sina händer.

"Någon kan vara död och du pratar om att det ser vackert ut", fräser Alisa upprört.

**"Vad i all…?" flämtade Ron, som också hade kommit upp på benen igen, och stirrade efter föremålet som hade dykt upp. En kort sekund trodde Harry att det var ännu en flygande formation av pysslingar.**

"Ah jag önskar att det hade varit det. Paniken hade varit så mycket lättare att stoppa i så fall", sade madam Bones.

"För att inte tala om problemen som uppstod senare", stönar Fudge.

"De förvånar mig inte att han störde sig mest på problemen som uppstod på kontoret istället för allas välmående", muttrar Harry.

**Sedan gick det upp för honom att det var en jättelik dödskalle, som bestod av något som liknade smaragdgröna stjärnor, med en orm stickande ut ur munnen som en tunga. Medan de stod där och tittade, steg den högre och högre upp, lysande i en dis av grönaktig rök. Den avtecknade sig mot den svarta himlen som en ny stjärnbild.**

"Voldemorts märke!" viskade Ginny.

"Så det är så man framkallar mörkrets herre",

"Merlin nej det hoppas jag verkligen inte. I så fall skulle vi vara zombier eller något då.Voldemort skulle ha dödat oss alla i så fall", sade Ron skrattandes.

"Och ett tips kalla honom inte mörkrets herre. Det är vad dödsätarna kallar honom, och du vill knappast bli misstagen för en anhängare till honom", sade Hermione.

"Såvida du självklart inte är omringad utav andra dödsätare, då är det bättre att bara spela med… eller göra som mig och göra alla förbannade, men ärligt talat rekommenderar jag det inte. Större chans att dö och allt det, du vet", sade Harry flinandes.

Leanne rodnade. "Ni vet att det inte är vad jag menade. Jag sade fel, jag menade mörkrets märke."

"Åh, jo det är så man framkallar det… kanske", sade Ron.

"Egentligen så behöver du steppa medan du sjunger Norlands nationalsång baklänges samtidigt som du för din trollstav i en åtta. Den där frasen gör egentligen ingenting", sade Hermione allvarligt.

"Är du seriös?" frågar Leanne misstroget.

"Inte vet vi, vi hörde bara personen säga Mor… öh, det där ordet och sen fanns det i himmeln. Hur ska vi veta ifall det krävs något annat?" frågar Harry retoriskt.

"Oavsett vad så önskar jag att det är vad som krävs. Kan ni tänka er Voldemort göra allt det där", sade George skrattandes.

**Med ens började skogen omkring dem genljuda av skrik och rop. **

"Det är klart att det hände. Alla mindes det från första kriget. De lär ut det i ens sjunde år på Hogwarts", sade Burbage.

"Ni lär ut hur man frammanar mörkrets märke!" utbrister Randall misstroget.

"Nej din idiot", fräste Gwen. "Hur märket ser ut, vad det står för, vad det innebär."

**Harry förstod inte varför, men den enda anledningen han kunde tänka sig var det plötsliga uppdykandet av dödskallen. Den hade nu stigit så högt upp på himlen att den kastade sitt sken över hela skogen som en kuslig neonskylt. Harry spejade genom mörkret efter den person som hade frammanat dödskallen, men han kunde inte upptäcka någon.**

"Och förhoppningsvis så upptäcker personen inte er", sade Sirius oroligt.

"Personen måste ha upptäckt oss, eller åtminstone hört oss med tanke på att vi pratade. Jag antar att det inte var i personens intresse att attackera oss", sade Harry.

"Varför får jag en känsla av att du vet mer än du berättar", sade Angelina misstänksamt.

"För att du känner mig?" frågar Harry. "Jag vet inte riktigt vad du syftar på men troligtvis kommer dina flesta frågor att besvaras någon gång", sade han med ett tjuvpojksgrin.

**"Vem där?" ropade han igen**

**"Harry, kom med nu, _rör å påkarna_!" Hermione hade gripit tag i hans jacka baktill och drog honom baklänges.**

"Stick där ifrån, snabbt som attans", morrar Tonks.

"Ledsen, men jag visste inte vad det innebar", sade Harry ursäktande.

**"Vad står på?" frågade Harry, bestört över att se hennes ansikte alldeles blekt och skräckslaget.**

"Men lägg av! Hur kan du inte känna till Mörkrets herre?" frågar Susan.

"Ingen berättar om något sådant för mig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Det är Mörkrets märke, Harry!" kved Hermione och drog i honom så hårt hon kunde. "Du-vet-vems märke!"**

"Jag förstår inte varför jag fortsätter att vara förvånad över det faktum att Hermione verkar veta allting", sade Su Li och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bara att acceptera att Hermione alltid har svaren", sade Cho med ett leende.

**"_Voldemorts_…?"**

**"Harry, _kom_ nu!"**

"Harry för Merlins skull, lyssna på henne", stönar Dorea. "Det är inte tid att ställa frågor."

"Okej jag tänker införa en ny regel. När du hör någonting som har med Voldemort att göra när du är i en okontrollerad situation så springer du iväg", sade Sirius.

"Det kommer inte att hända ifall det innebär att jag överger andra", sade Harry bestämt.

**Harry vände sig om och såg Ron slita till sig sin miniatyr-Krum från marken – så började alla tre springa tvärs över gläntan – men innan de hunnit ta mer än några hastiga steg varslade en rad små _plopp_ om ankomsten av tjugo trollkarlar, som dök upp or tomma intet och omringade dem. **

"Åh helvete. De kommer inte lyssna på ett ord ni har att säga!" skrek Kingsley.

"Ni är körda. Vad ni än gör, attackera dem inte. Ifall ni gör det kommer det se ut som om ni är skyldiga och de kommer ha en ursäkt till att kasta fler förbannelser!" sade Dorea strängt.

"Vart är du Arthur?" frågar Mrs Weasley skrämt.

"Jag var påväg", sade Mr Weasley. "Jag tog mig dit så fort jag kunde."

**Harry virvlade runt, och på bråkdelen av en sekund registrerade han en enda sak: varenda en av de här trollkarlarna hade sin trollstav riktade direkt mot honom själv, Ron och Hermione. **

"De kan väl inte vara seriösa. De kan väl inte tro att ni gjorde det där?" frågade Lavender.

"Ursäkta men har du varit medveten om vad Ministeriet har gjort det senaste halvåret?" frågar Harry. "De ignorerar att Voldemort har återvänt och förbereder för krig. Hur är det svårt att föreställa sig att ministeriearbetarna kommer tro att vi frammanade mörkrets märke?"

"Idioter. Vårt land styrs av idioter", stönar Cho.

"Välkommen till klubben som har insett sanningen", sade Ron med ett leende. "Visst är det befriande att veta sanningen även om den är deprimerande?"

**Utan att tänka skrek han: "DUCKA!" Han grep tag u de båda andra och drog med sig ner på marken.**

"Snabba instinkter, det är bra att han har det", sade Moody med en godkännande nickning.

"Ifall han inte hade det så hade vi kunnat vara döda", sade Hermione instämmande. "Ifall alla de där förtrollningarna hade träffat oss…"

**"LAMSLÅ!" vrålade tjugo röster i kör. Det kom en rad bländade ljusstrålar och Harry kände hur håret på hans huvud piskade, som om en kraftig vind hade blåst genom gläntan. **

"VID MERLINS FÖRBASKADE UNDERKLÄDER!" vrålade Sirius. "Ni kunde ha dött. Att bli träffade av så många besvärjelser. Ni skulle ha tagit sju Lamaslå var. Det finns inte en chans att ni kunde ha överlevt det."

"Vi hade tur. Hade Harry inte dragit ner oss på marken så hade vi inte lyckats undvika att bli träffade", sade Hermione ärligt.

"Tur. Jag vill att folk blir straffade för det här. Jag vill ha namn. Jag vill veta vilka som nästan dödade min gudson och hans två bästa vänner och jag ville veta det igår. De har ingen rätt att vara så ansvarslösa. Vad hade hänt ifall Harry, Hermione och Ron hade blivit träffade, huh?" frågar Sirius och det var ingen tvekan om saken om att han var helt rasande.

"Sirius det är lugnt. Vi klarade oss…", började Harry att säga lugnande.

"Du blev nästan dödade av Ministeriet. Jag kan inte acceptera det", sade Sirius seriöst.

"Okej, jag kan förstå det", sade Harry en aning tveksamt. "Men vi kan diskutera det senare. Jag vill bara bli klar med det här kapitlet."

**Då han lyfte en aning på huvudet såg han hur glödande röda strålar sköt fram och tillbaka över honom från trollkarlarnas stavar. Strålarna korsade varandra och kastades mot trädstammarna för att därefter studsa tillbaka in i mörkret.**

Sirius blängde mordiskt på boken, förbannad över hur nära de hade varit att dö.

"Um… det här är kanske fel tillfälle, men exakt hur kan Lamaslå döda någon?" frågar Neville förvirrat.

"Det är svårt att förklara exakt hur det fungerar. Men i principen så fryser den ner hela kroppen tillfälligt, det är som om du hamnar i en slags koma som försvinner efter en viss tid eller som ni vet med motbesvärjelsen", sade Remus efter att ha sett på Sirius och insett att han var för upprörd för att kunna svara. "Ifall du blir träffad av flera så ökar styrkan på hur länge du är i koma och hur kraftig koman är. Tillslut ger din kropp upp, vanligtvis vid tre lamaslå. Din kropp klarar inte av pressen. Det är svårt att förklara för vi är inte riktigt säkra på exakt hur det fungerar."

**"Stopp!" skrek en röst som han kände igen. "_Stopp! Det där är ju min son_!" **

"Tack och lov för pappa, han kan fixa det där", sade Ginny..

**Harrys hår slutade piska om öronen på honom. Han lyfte huvudet lite högre. Trollkarlen framför honom hade sänkt sin stav. **

"Åtminstone så har någon en hjärna i gruppen", sade Bill med himlande ögon.

"Tack Arthur, för att hålla dem alla säkra", sade Sirius tacksamt.

"Jag kunde inte låta dem bli skadade, jag är bara glad att jag kom i tid", sade Mr Weasley.

**Harry rullade över på rygg och såg Mr Wesley komma klivande emot dem med ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck.**

"Det förvånar mig inte, han var säkert mer orolig över er än vad han visade."

"Jag tvivlar det", sade Hermione. "Han såg helst skräckslagen ut."

"Jag är ganska säker på att jag hade en mindre hjärtattack när jag såg vad som hände", medgav Mr Weasley.

**"Ron… Harry…" han lät darrig på rösten. "Hermione… Är allt som det ska med er?"**

"Det är klart jag var darrig på rösten", sade Mr Weasley. "Ni kunde ha dött och jag såg det nästan hända."

**"Flytta på dig, Arthur", sade en kall, korthuggen stämma. **

"Vem det än här, säg honom att dra åt helvete. Du måste se till att de mår bra", sade Tonks.

**Det var Mr Crouch. Han och de andra trollkarlarna från Ministeriet hade också kommit närmare. **

"Han kommer inte att lyssna, Crouch gör aldrig det", sade Sirius hånande.

"Men de är bara barn!" protesterar Mrs Weasley och ignorerar Harrys, Rons och Hermiones protester över att bli kallade för barn. "Hur kan han inte se det?"

"Det spelar ingen roll, efter _det_ hände så förlorade han all tro i folk och hur de agerar", sade Kingsley.

**Harry reste sig upp och vände sig mot dem. Mr Crouch ansikte var stelt i raseri. **

"Ignorera honom, ha går iväg när han märker att folk inte lyssnar på honom.", sade Tonks.

Charlie höjde ett ögonbryn. "Verkligen?"

"Nej", skrattade Tonks. "Men det är väldigt underhållande att se när hans ansikte att bli rödare och rödare under några korta minuter."

**"Vem av er gjorde det?" fräste han medan hans skarpa blick for från den ena till den andra. "Vem av er frammanade Mörkrets märke?"**

"De är bara barn, de har ingen aning om hur man trollar fram det", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Det stoppar honom inte från att anklaga dem", sade Sirius i en mörk ton.

**"Det var inte vi som gjorde det där!" sade Harry och gjorde en gest mot dödskallen.**

"Det där låter som när en femåring säger att den inte har ritat på väggarna även när man vet att den har gjort det", sade Hannah skrattandes.

"Då måste det innebära att femåringen i själva verket inte ritade på väggarna, eftersom jag inte frammanade märket", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**"Vi har inte gjort någonting alls!" sade Ron och gned sig om armbågen medan han förorättat såg på sin pappa. "Varför ville ni ge er på oss?"**

"Därför att de går efter en policy som säger, skjut först fråga senare", sade Percy och rynkade upprört på näsan.

"Jag är int riktigt säker på hur jag ska regera på att höra dig säga det, Perce", sade George fundersamt.

"Jag har slutat med att förneka sanningen, inget bra kommer utav det. Senaste gången kostade det mig nästan min familj", sade Percy med en grimas.

**"Försök inte att ljuga, unge vän!" skrek Mr Crouch. Hans trollstav pekade fortfarande rakt på Ron, och ögonen höll på att tränga ur huvudet på honom. Han såg faktiskt lätt rubbad ut. "Du har blivit upptäckt på platsen för brottet!"**

"Det betyder inte att de utförde dådet!" skrek McGonagall i en skandalös ton. "Hur vågar han anklaga de tre för att frammana Mörkrets märke?"

**"Barty", viskade en häxa i lång yllenattrock, "de är bara barn, Barty, de skulle aldrig ha kunnat…"**

"Lyssna på henne! Hon vet vad hon pratar om!" utbrast Ginny.

**"Kan ni tre säga mig var tecknet kom ifrån?" frågade Mr Weasley hastigt.**

"Från en dödsätare?"

"Från det området?"

"Från en trollstav?"

"Från en förtrollning?"

"Från träden?"

"Från någon annan?"

"Från Voldemorts fantasi?"

På en och samma gång så erbjöd alla Weasley barnen sitt egna svar till vart tecknet kom ifrån.

"Väldigt underhållande. Kan vi fortsätta läsa nu?" frågar Owen torrt.

**"Där bortifrån", sade Hermione darrigt och pekade på stället där de hade hört rösten. "Det var någon eller några bakom träden, de ropade ut ord, en besvärjelse…"**

"Ni hade alla rätt med era svar", sade Luna med ett glatt leende åt Weasley barnen.

**"Jaså, du påstår att de stod där borta?" sade Mr Crouch, som nu vände sina utstående ögon mot Hermione. Hela hans ansikte lyste av misstro.**

"Kan någon kasta Silencio över idioten?" frågar Oliver. "Jag förstår att han är paranoid jävel men det här är överdrivet, det är absolut löjligt."

"Han vill verkligen lösa den här situationen, men han gör det absolut fel", sade Narcissa instämmande.

"Jag vill veta vem som hade mod nog att göra det. Jag menar det var uppenbarligen en dödsätare, men vem var modig nog att göra något sådant", sade Alisa.

** "Läste en besvärjelse, säger du? Du verkar vara väldigt väl insatt i hur man frammanar det där tecknet, lilla fröken." **

"För att vi såg det hända, din idiot", skrek Ron.

"Han verkar vara helt snurrig", sade Dean.

**Men ingen av de andra trollkarlarna från Ministeriet tycktes finna det, det minsta troligt att Harry, Ron eller Hermione hade frambesvärjt dödskallen, **

"Det är klart, de är bara barn", sade Mrs Weasley upprört.

**tvärtom höjde de allesammans sina trollstavar igen vid Hermiones förklaring och riktade dem mot det ställe hon hade pekat ut, medan de spejade in mellan de mörka träden.**

"De kanske är lite tröga, men de verkade till slut förstå åtminstone", sade Terry optimistiskt.

"De hade tur, nästa gång kan någon dö för att de agerar innan de tänker efter", sade Remus mörkt.

**"Vi är försent ute", sade häxan i yllenattrocken och skakade på huvudet. "Vilka det än var så försvann de säkert med ilfart härifrån."**

"Å andra sidan är inte dödsätarna de mest intelligenta personerna", sade Sirius.

"Tillräckligt många av dem har en hjärna", sade Moody buttert.

**"Det tror jag inte", sade en trollkarl med borstigt brunt skägg. Det var Amos Diggory, Cedrics far. "Våra Lamslagningsbesvärjelse for rakt in mellan träden där… det är mycket möjligt att vi träffade dem…"**

"Nu tänker de åtminstone igen", sade Tonks i en positiv ton.

**"Amos, var försiktig!" sade några av trollkarlarna varnande då Mr Diggory rätade på axlarna, höjde trollstaven och marscherade tvärs genom gläntan för att sedan försvinna in i mörkret. Hermione såg efter honom med händerna för munnen. Ett par sekunder senare hörde de Mr Diggory ropa:**

**"Ja! Vi har dem! Det är nån här! Medvetslös! Det är… nej, men du store tid."**

Alla i salen lutade sig ivrigt framåt för att få reda på vem det var.

"Fångade ni verkligen en dödsätare den natten?" frågade Anthony ivrigt.

Narcissa ryckte på axlarna. "Det skulle förvåna mig. Varför skulle de stanna kvar? I vanliga fall så skulle de bara springa iväg som de små bitcharna de är."

"Alltför sant Cissy", sade Sirius skrattade. "Men låt oss försöka använda något annat ord än bitch nästa gång?"

"Dessutom borde det ha stått i tidningen", protesterade Seamus.

"För Daily Prophet rapporterar alltid sanningen", sade Harry sarkastiskt och Seamus rodnade.

**"Har ni fått tag i nån?" ropade Mr Crouch i ytterst misstrogen ton. "Vem? Vem är det?"**

"Ifall han sade att han hittat någon, så hittade han uppenbarligen någon. Slå honom pappa, snälla. Du vet att du vill", sade Charlie.

"Väldigt bra plan", snäste Percy. "Framför alla Ministeriearbetare? Eller skulle han ha väntat tills de var själva?"

"Jag är ganska säker på att Arthur är tillräckligt populär för att ingen annan ska blanda sig i", mumlade Kingsley.

"Det spelar ändå ingen roll. Jag hade inte lust att smälla till honom", sade Mr Weasley och himlade med ögonen.

**De hörde ljudet av knakande grenar, prasslet från löv och knastrande steg då Mr Diggory åter dök upp bakom träden. Han bar en pytteliten, livlös figur i famnen. Harry kände genast igen handduken. **

"Det innebär att det måste vara en husalf", muttrade Burbage till Babbling

"Det är galet", sade Babbling. "Varför skulle en husalf frammana mörkrets märke?"

"Dens ägare", suckar Burbage, "dens ägare tvingade den att göra det."

**Det var Winky.**

"Va?" kommer från alla håll i salen, att säga att alla var förvånade var en underdrift.

"Men en husalf kan inte ha gjort det!" utbrister Gabriel misstroget.

**Mr Crouch varken rörde sig eller sade något när Diggory lade ner husalfen på marken framför honom. **

"Han måste ha känt sig så skamsen. Först sin son och nu hans alf", sade madam Bones med en suck till Moody.

"Alfen blev beordrad att göra det", påpekar Moody. "Crouch är den enda ägaren", han visste självklart själv sanningen men han var säker på att madam Bones aldrig fått veta att Barty Crouch Jr tagit sig ur Azkaban.

"Han måste vara, hans fru är död", sade madam Bones förvirrat, hon visste att Crouch aldrig skulle frammana mörkrets märke, men vem hade annars beordrat Winky att göra det. Hela hans familj var död.

**De andra ministerietrollkarlarna stirrade allesammans på honom. Crouch stod där som fastnaglad några sekunder, och hans ögon sköt blixtrar i det bleka ansiktet då han såg ner på Winky. Sedan vaknade han till liv igen.**

"Han hade tur att han lyckades rädda sin karriär. Det där hade kunnat vara dödsstöten… speciellt efter hela affären med hans son", mumlade madam Bones för sig själv.

**"Det här… kan inte… vara möjligt", sade han stötigt. "Ingen…" Han gjorde en snagg lov runt Mr Diggory och skyndade sig bort mot stället där han hade hittat Winky.**

**"Det är ingen idé, Mr Crouch!" ropade Mr Diggory efter honom. "Det finns ingen annan där…" **

"Det måste finnas någon annan, det är inte logiskt", sade Alisa misstroget.

"Dessutom skulle Winky behöva en trollstav", tillade Zabini "Och jag är ganska säker på att Winky inte har en trollstav."

**Men Mr Crouch verkade inte lita på hans ord. De kunde höra honom röra sig bland buskarna, löven prasslade när han sökte igenom platsen.**

"Jag kan inte klandra honom. Det måste vara väldigt pinsamt."

"Bara för att Winkys hittades där så betyder det inte att hon är ansvarig", sade Hermione bestämt.

"Okej, ge en förklaring till varför hon var på platsen för dådet", sade Justin utmanande.

"Hon gömde sig i skogen efter att lägret blev attackerat och råkade bara välja fel plats att gömma sig på och blev träffad av besvärjelserna som flög in mellan träden", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

"Det låter mer troligt än att Winky frammanade märket", sade Ron instämmande, helt medveten om att det är vad som egentligen hände, i principen åtminstone.

**"En smula pinsamt, det här", sade Mr Diggory bistert och såg ner på den medvetslösa Winky. "Barty Crouchs egen husalf. Jag menar, det är ju bara…"**

"För Merlins skull, håll bara tyst", stönar Dean. "Det sista ni behöver är att bråka sinsemellan. Peka inte ut varandra."

**"Kom inte med nåt sånt påstående, Amos", sade Mr Weasley lågmält. "Du tror väl inte på allvar att det var alfen? Mörkrets märke kan bara frammanas av trollkarlar. Det kräver en trollstav.**

"Sant. Hur skulle hon få tag på en trollstav? Hon skulle vara tvungen att stjäla en trollstav", sade Malfoy.

**"Ja, just det", sade Mr Diggory, "och hon _hade _en trollstav."**

Alla i salen såg ännu mer förvånade ut nu, mer än hälften satt med gapande munnar och stirrade med vidöppna ögon på boken.

"Men hur? Varför?" frågar Neville

**"_Va_?" utbrast Mr Weasley.**

**"Titta här då." Mr Diggory höll upp en trollstav och visade den för Mr Weasley. "Hon höll den i handen. Bara det är en överträdelse mot paragraf tre i Lagen om bruk av trollstavar. 'Ingen icke-mänsklig varelse må bära eller göra bruk av en trollstav."**

"Ifall du tänker på det så behöver alfer inte trollstavar", påpekar Ron.

Hermione suckade. "Jag vet det, men sättet de behandlas på är fortfarande inte rätt! De behandlas som slavar!"

"Saken med husalfer", sade Narcissa, "är att de verkligen älskar att arbeta för folk. Det är i deras gener att vilja tjäna andra. De gör det därför att det är något som får dem att må bra. Jag förstår att du vill att de ska få betalt eller något, men för dem så går de emot deras tro. Förstår du nu?"

"Jag antar… nej, inte direkt", sade Hermione förvirrat.

Narcissa log. "Okej, tänk på det så här. Ifall du är en kristen person och du har en vän som är en ateist. Du kommer knappast tvinga din tro på dem för att du tror att det är sant. Du kommer att acceptera det som det är och låta din vän leva sitt liv som dens tro tillåter hen."

"Jag förstår det nu", sade Hermione med ett förstående leende. "Jag ska försöka att inte vara så påträngande när det kommer till husalfer."

**I samma ögonblick hördes åter ett _plopp_, och Ludo Bagman dök upp ur tomma intet bredvid Mr Weasley. Andfådd och förvirrad snurrade han runt på fläcken medan han glodde upp på den smaragdgröna dödskallen.**

"Vad vill han nu?" muttrar Fay.

"Muntra upp dig, du måste inte hata alla", sade Lavender roat.

"Jag hatar inte alla, jag ogillar bara de flesta människor."

**"Mörkrets märke!" flämtade han och var nära att trampa på Winky då han vände sig till sina kollegor med frågande min. **

"Han är verkligen trög", sade Amanda och skakade på huvudet.

"Du måste erkänna att han är bra att ha närvarande för att få ett skratt. Han är som den där irriterande personen i en klass som gillar att peka ut det uppenbara för att bevisa att han är uppmärksam när han inte är det", sade Tonks skrattande.

"Du beskrev nyss marodörerna på sina lektioner", sade McGonagall roat.

"Ouch Minnie, jag är sårad", sade Sirius skrattandes.

**"Vem gjorde det? Har ni fått tag i nån? Barty! Vad försiggår här?"**

**Mr Crouch hade kommit tillbaka tomhänt. Han var fortfarande likblek i ansiktet, och det ryckte i hans lilla tandborstmustasch.**

"Hade han verkligen förväntat sig att han skulle hitta någon liggandes där", frågar Lee misstroget.

**"Var har du varit, Barty?" frågade Bagman. "Varför var du inte på matchen? **

"Han var inte på matchen? Varför inte?" frågar Hannah förvånat

"Det var en så stor match", muttrar Charlie. "Varför skulle han inte vara där?"

"Det var inte så att ni bara inte märkte att han försvann?" frågar Leanne.

"Nej, jag var mer intresserad av matchen för att bry mig om vad han gjorde", sade Bill med en axelryckning.

"Harry?" frågar Leanne och vänder sig emot den yngre pojken.

"Jag kanske vet, jag kanske inte vet. Jag har mina idéer och tankar om det, men jag tänker inte dela dem", sade Harry i en diplomatisk ton.

**Din husalf höll ju till och med en plats åt dig. Nej, fy för alla flaxande fågelskrämmor!" Bagman hade just upptäckt Winky, som låg vid hans fötter. "Vad har hänt med _henne_?"**

"Han är verkligen trög."

"Han kan ha fått en dunkare för många i sitt huvud", sade Charlie roat.

**"Jag har varit strängt upptagen Ludo", sade Mr Crouch, som fortfarande talade på samma stötiga vis, nästan utan att röra på läpparna. "Och min alf har blivit lamslagen."**

"Låt inte allt för upprörd", sade Fay hånande.

"Åh så nu försvarar folk husalfer, men när jag försöker få dem gå med i en organisation som ska förbättra deras rättigheter så är det ingen som bryr sig", muttrar Hermione irriterat.

**"Lamslagen? Av er från Ministeriet menar du? Men varför…?" en glimt av förståelse visade sig plötsligt i Bagmans runda, glansiga ansikte, han tittade upp på dödskallen, därefter på Winky och slutligen på Mr Crouch.**

"Äntligen så fattar han. Det tog honom ett bra tag", sade Vector roat.

"Jo, men nu kommer han troligtvis att säga något väldigt dumt och lyckas dra på sig Crouchs vrede", sade madam Hooch.

**"_Nej_!" utbrast han. "Winky, skulle hon ha frambesvärjt Mörkrets märke? Hon kan inte veta hur man bär sig åt! Dessutom skulle hon behöva en trollstav!"**

"Huh, jag trodde han skulle säga något väldigt okänsligt", sade madam Hooch förvånat.

"Du var inte den enda", hickade Trelawney.

**"Och hon hade en" sade Mr Diggory. "Jag fann henne med en i handen, Ludo. Och om ni inte har nåt emot det, Mr Crouch, tycker jag att vi borde höra vad hon har att säga till sitt försvar." **

"Bra, låt henne försvara sig själv", sade Sarah lättat.

**Crouch gav inte minsta tecken till att ha hört på, men Mr Diggory verkade ta hans tystnad för att medgivande. Han höjde sin egen trollstav, riktade den mot Winky och sade: _"Enervate_!"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att hon inte gjorde det, hon verkar vara så söt", sade Lilith med ett litet leende.

"Det kommer inte att sluta bra. Amor är inte särskilt tålmodig", sade Kingsley med en suck.

**Winky rörde svagt på sig. Hon slog upp sina stora bruna ögon och blinkade förvirrat flera gånger. **

"Hon var åtminstone inte seriöst skadad, de där lamaslå förtrollningarna var mer en troligt använda med full kraft."

**Medan trollkarlarna tyst betraktade henne satte hon sig darrande upp. **

"Hon visste att hon var i trubbel och gjorde inte ens något", muttrade Hermione sorgset.

**Hon fick syn på Mr Diggorys fötter och höjde långsamt och skälvande blicken mot hans ansikte, innan hon ännu långsammare tittade vidare upp mot himlen. Harry kunde se den svävande dödskallen avspegla sig i hennes enorma, glasartade ögon. Hon flämtade till, såg sig vilt omkring på trollkarlarna som stod runt henne i gläntan och brast ut i förfärade flämtningar.**

"Hon insåg troligtvis att hon skulle få skulden för det", sade Ron lågmält.

"Det är inte rättvist", sade Harry ilsket. "Hon kunde ha stoppat allting, men för att hon var lojal så höll hon tyst och istället blev hon befriad."

**"Alf!" sade Mr Diggory strängt. **

"Hon har ett namn!" fräste Hermione ilsket.

**"Vet du vem jag är? Jag är från Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser!" **

"Fer någon som jobbar på Avdelningen fer övervakning av magiska skapelser så skulle man tro att han skulle va vänligare mot varelserna", muttrade Hagrid irriterat.

**Winky började vagga fram och tillbaka på marken medan hon andades kort och stötigt. Hon påminde i hög grad om Dobby under hans ögonblick av skräckslagen olydnad.**

** "Som du ser, alf, blev Mörkrets märke frambesvärjt här för en kort stund sen", sade Mr Diggory. "Och du upptäcktes bara några ögonblick senare, alldeles under det! Vill du vara snäll och ge oss en förklaring!"**

"Men det var inte hon som gjorde det, eller hur?" frågar Dennis.

"Nej", sade Harry, Ron och Hermione samtidigt.

"Kände ni igen rösten?" frågade Colin ivrigt.

"Ifall vi hade gjort det hade personen suttit fängslad, men vi visste att det inte var Winky", sade Ron tillslut efter han delat en blick med sina två vänner.

**"D-d-det var inte jag som gjorde det, sir!" flämtade Winky. "Jag vet inte hur man gör det, sir!"**

"Bara det faktum att hon är så vettskrämd borde visa alla att hon inte har någon aning om hur man gör det och att hon är oskyldig", sade Fred i en mjuk ton.

**"Man hittade dig med en trollstav i handen!" röt Mr Diggory och viftade med den framför näsan på henne. Då trollstaven lystes upp av det gröna skenet som föll över gläntan från dödskallen ovanför, kände Harry igen den.**

"Du måste skämta. Snälla säg att du skämtar", stönar Alicia.

"Helvete. Kan det här bli värre på något annat sätt?" muttrar Ginny samtidigt.

"Ginny", suckade Mrs Weasley uppgivet.

"Men de kommer att beskylla Harry nu", sade Ginny gnällandes.

**"Hallå… det där är ju min!" utbrast han. Alla tittade på honom.**

"Självklart var det Harrys", sade Oliver och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Jag kan accepter att det var Harrys trollstav, men jag vill veta hur hon fick tag på den", sade Angelina misstänksamt.

"Hon såg den antagligen ligga på marken, eller så tog hon den under matchen", sade Lee.

"Det verkar troligt."

**"Förlåt, vad sade du?" kom det misstroget från Mr Diggory.**

**"Det där är min trollstav!" sade Harry. "Jag tappade den!"**

"Harry, det kommer bara låta som om du hitta på det så du inte skulle bli misstänkt. Du kommer nu bli misstänkt… igen", sade Katrina och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tänkte inte på det. Jag var mest lättad över att få tillbaka min trollstav när jag såg den att jag inte tänkte på hur det skulle låta", erkänner Harry.

"Och det kommer få dig dödad", morrar Moody.

"Jag tvivlar någon kommer döda honom för att han sade att det var hans trollstav", sade Dennis.

"Inte det, han kommer bli dödad för att han inte tänker", grymtar Moody irriterat.

"Huh, jag har klarat mig än så länge och varje gång jag mött Voldemort så har jag inte tänkt på mina handlingar medan jag utför dem… i själva verket tänker jag sällan efter innan jag gör något", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och hur många gånger har du nästan dött nu igen?" frågar Dorea med en upprörd min och Harry rodnade under hennes blick.

**"Du tappade den?" upprepade Mr Diggory, som om han inte trodde sina öron. "Ska det här föreställa en bekännelse? Kastade du den ifrån dig när du hade frammanat tecknet?"**

"Tror han seriöst att Harry Potter frammanade Mörkrets märke?" frågar McGonagall och lyckades se förolämpad och förbannad ut på samma gång.

**"Ja, det är precis vad jag gjorde din jä…" började Harry att säga medan han blängde ilsket på mannen innan han blev avbruten.**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Du är galen", sade Katie.

"Han gjorde mig förbannad. Det märket är Voldemorts och han trodde att jag sände upp ett tecken som mannen som mördade mina föräldrar hade skapat."

"Jag säger inte att han inte förtjänade det, men det var väldigt riskfyllt att säga det", sade Katie medan hon torkade bort en tår av skratt.

**"Amos tänk på vem du talar till!" sade Mr Weasley argt. "tror du verkligen att _Harry Potter_ skulle komma på idén att frambesvärja Mörkrets märke?"**

"Nej, han skulle aldrig göra det, och dessutom har han ingen aning om hur man gör det", sade Mrs Weasley bestämt.

**"Öh… självfallet inte", mumlade Mr Diggory. "Förlåt, jag blev visst lite för ivrig"**

"Uppenbarligen…", sade McGonagall i en iskall ton.

"Ah, jag älskar verkligen McGonagalls kommentar. Låt det aldrig sägas att hon är rädd för att framföra sina åsikter", suckar George lyckligt.

**"Det var i alla fall inte där jag tappade den", sade Harry och knyckte med tummen mot träden under den svävande dödskallen. "Jag upptäckte att jag tappade den så fort vi kom in i skogen."**

"Tack och lov att du har Ron och Hermione som kan backa upp dina ord", sade Lavender lättat.

"Det kommer inte tt hjälpa. Skulle det bli en rättegång så kan anklagaren hävda att de backar upp hans historia endast för att de är vänner och att det inte finns några bevis på att han sade det", sade Parvati allvarligt.

"Malfoy kanske hörde honom", föreslog Neville tveksamt och Fay brast ut i skratt.

"Du måste skämta med mig. Det finns inte en chans att Malfoy skulle vittna i Harrys försvar."

**"Jaså", sade Mr Diggory, och hans blick hårdnade så han åter riktade den mot Winky, som låg och krälade framför fötterna på honom. "Du hittade den här staven, visst var det så, alf? Och så tog du upp den och tänkte att du skulle ha lite skoj med den, inte sant?"**

"Låt henne prata och berätta vad som egentligen hände istället för att anta allting", mumlar Cho upprört.

"Hon kan inte förklara sig. Hon skulle gå emot sin herres order då", mumlar Harry för sig själv.

**"J-jag gjorde inte nån magi med den, sir!" gnällde Winky med tårarna strömmande utefter den platta och uppsvällda näsan. "Winky… råkade bara ta upp den, sir! Jag manade inte fram Mörkrets märke, för jag vet inte hur man gör!"**

"Det låter som en trolig förklaring" sade madam Bones.

"Han kommer inte att tro på den dock", sade Susan vetandes, hon hade trots allt hört en hel del om arbetarna på Ministeriet genom sin faster.

**"Det var inte hon!" sade Hermione. Det syntes att hon var nervös för att ta till orda inför alla trollkarlarna från Ministeriet, men hon lät ändå fast och beslutsam. "Winky har en pipig liten röst, men rösten som vi hörde uttala besvärjelsen var mycket djupare!" Hon såg vädjande på Ron och Harry för att de skulle stödja henne. "Det lät inte alls som Winky, eller hur?"**

"Bra Hermione. Stå aldrig tyst när du ser orättvisa utföras framför dig", sade Charlus.

"Så det innebär att jag får fortsätta kämpa emot Voldemort och gå på mina årliga äventyr?" frågar Harry nyfiket. "Jag menar jag gör det ju för att jag ser någon slags orättvisa. Toppen, nu har jag en förklaring."

"Bra gjort Charlus. Lycka till att få honom att hålla sig säker nu", sade Dorea sarkastiskt.

"Jag måste fråga dig Harry, är Voldemort alltid på dina tankar?" frågar Ginny skrattandes.

"Huh, nä. Men min hjärna kopplar ihop såna där ord med saker som jag vet att de vuxna inte godkänner att jag gör. Dessutom läser vi böcker om mitt liv, och de innefattar honom, så han är mer i mina tankar nu än innan."

"Harry tänker ganska ofta på Voldemort. Men inte jämt, det blir mer för varje år dock", sade Hermione till svar innan Harry hann säga något mer. "Men vi kan inte klandra honom för det, Voldemort vill döda honom och kommer inte vila förrän en av dem är döda", avslutade hon allvarligt.

**"Nej", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet. "Det lät absolut inte som en alf."**

**"Nej, det var en mänsklig röst", sade Ron.**

"Ni måste göra bättre än det. Försvara henne, peka ut hur det inte kunde vara hon, ge bevis", mumlar Padama medan hon orolig bet sig i läppen.

**"Nå, det ska vi snart få reda på", brummade Mr Diggory, som inte såg särskilt övertygad ut. "Det finns ett enkelt sätt att avslöja den sista besvärjelsen som utförs av en trollstav. Visste du det, alf?"**

"Även ifall trollformeln utfördes med Harrys trollstav så innebär det inte att det var Winky, som de sade så var det en mänsklig röst", sade Ernie fnysande.

**Winky darrade och skakade så häftigt på huvudet att öronen fladdrade, medan Mr Diggory höjde sin egen trollstav och placerade den med spetsen på Harrys stav.**

**"_Prior incantato_!" vrålade Mr Diggory.**

"Han hade alltid det problemet i skolan", suckar McGonagall. "Han verkar tro att ju högre du säger trollformeln desto starkare blir den."

"Är det inte teoretiskt sätt tvärt om", frågar Alisa intresserat.

"Hur tänker du, Alisa?" frågar McGonagall intresserat medan hon vände all sin uppmärksamhet emot flickan iklädd i grönt.

"Jo, att kunna kasta sina förtrollningar, förhäxningar och förbannelser icke-verbalt är ett tecken på att man är kraftfull. Det tar trots allt väldigt mycket viljestyrka och beslutsamhet att lyckas med det… borde inte då ens trollformler bli starkare om man inte uttalar den?"

"Varför tror du det?" frågar McGonagall med ett leende.

"Därför att du måste fokusera mer på din magi för att få den att följa din önskan. Du har inte längre ord som kan guida magin, utan magin måste flöda fritt och du måste få den, endast med din vilja, att göra vad du vill. All din fokus ligger i magin, och det är magin som är kraften i trollformlerna så därav borde de få bättre effekt eftersom magin är fri och inte fjättrad av ord."

"Det stämmer helt riktigt Alisa", sade McGonagall leendes. "Du förklarade det på ett väldigt intelligent sätt men såg även till så att alla kunde följa din tankegång och förstå vad du menar. Femton poäng till Slytherin."

**Harry hörde hur Hermione skräckslaget flämtade till då en jättelik ormtungad dödskalle visade sig just där de båda trollstavarna möttes. Men det var bara en skugga av den gröna skallen som svävade högt ovanför dem. Den här dödskallen såg närmast bestå av tät, grön rök: en besvärjelse i spökform.**

"Jag har svårt att föreställa mig att Harrys trollstav kastar den förtrollningen", sade Narcissa.

"Jag önskar att den aldrig hade kastat den förtrollningen."

"Tänk positivt. Det var inte en av de oförlåtna förbannelserna", sade Sarah optimistiskt.

**"_Deletrius_!" ropade Mr Diggory, och den skuggliknande skalen försvann i en liten röksky.**

"Du måste skämta. Deletrius! Är ni seriösa?" frågar Jimmy Peaks misstroget.

"Vad är det för fel?"

"Deletrius. Det är som att säga delete, vilket är radera. Trollformeln för att avsluta visandet av gamla förtrollningar är bokstavligen radera. Har ni någon aning om hur löjligt det är?"

"Det låter lite löjligt när man tänker på det på det sättet", erkände Kim Sloper.

**"Nååå", kom det häftigt triumferande från honom. Han tittade ner på Winky, som fortfarande darrade krampaktigt.**

"Han är vidrig", muttrade Leanne. "Häftigt triumferande, det är kväljande."

**"Det var inte jag som gjorde det", gnällde hon med ögonen som rullade runt av skräck. "Det var inte jag, det var inte jag, jag vet inte hur man gör! Jag är en snäll alf som aldrig använder trollstav, för jag vet inte hur man gör!"**

Hermione skakade bittert på huvudet. Winky förtjänade så mycket bättre, men pågrund av hur hon blivit behandlad hela sitt liv kunde hon inte se det.

**"_Du har blivit tagen på bar gärning, alf_!" vrålade Mr Diggory. "_Gripen med gärningsstaven i handen_!"**

"Wow, Amos är fortfarande en skitstövel", sade Sirius. "Redan när vi gick i skolan så var Amos lika irriterande som han verkar vara nu."

**"Amos", sade Mr Weasley med hög röst. "Tänk efter lite, det är inte många trollkarlar som vet hur man utför den här besvärjelsen. Var skulle hon ha lärt sig det?"**

"Tack och lov att du försvarade henne, Arthur", sade Tonks leendes innan hon grimaserade. "Men du kan precis ha startat ett stort argument mellan Amos och Crouch."

**"Amos vill kanske antyda något", sade Mr Crouch med iskall vrede i rösten. "Han antyder kanske att jag har för vana att lära mina tjänare frammana Mörkrets märke?" Det blev en högst obehaglig tystnad. Amos Diggory såg helt förfärad ut.**

"Kan de inte alla bara sluta peka fingret på varandra?" frågar blodiga baronen missnöjt.

"De skulle behöva använda hela sin hjärnkapacitet till det, så det kommer knappast hända", sade Astoria med ett bländande leende.

**"Mr Crouch, det antyder jag visst inte. Inte alls…"**

"Det fick det självbelåtna leendet att försvinna åtminstone", muttrar Ron.

**"Ni Har nu varit mycket nära att anklaga de två personer bland oss som har minst anledning att frammana det där tecknet!" röt Mr Crouch. "Harry Potter… och mig! Jag utgår ifrån att du känner till pojkens historia, Amos?"**

"Jag kan inte fatta att Crouch behövde peka ut det för att Amos skulle se det", sade Percy misstroget.

"Amos ville antagligen bara få fast den skyldiga", sade Kingsley kortfattat.

"Det ursäktar ändå inte hur han anklagade de tre, och speciellt pekade ut Harry", sade Sirius missnöjt.

"Jag gillar att Sirius nästan alltid inkluderar oss", sade Hermione med ett litet leende.

"Han bryr sig om er med, dessutom har ni hållit mig levande", sade Harry.

**"Självfallet, den känner ju alla till", mumlade Mr Diggory. Han såg ytterst besvärad ut.**

"Jag vet att jag säger att jag vill att alla inte ska behandla mig som om jag är något speciellt eller så, och att jag inte vill att de ska dra upp min bakgrund hela tiden", sade Harry långsamt. "Men han valde den sämsta tidpunkten att glömma bort den."

**"Jag hoppas också att du kommer ihåg de många bevisen jag under min långa karriär gett på mitt förakt och min avsky för svartkonster och alla som utövar dem!" skrek Mr Crouch. Hans ögon såg åter ut som om de var på väg att tränga ut ur hålorna.**

"Han valde verkligen de två värsta personerna i trollkarls världen att anklaga", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

**"Mr Crouch, jag… jag har aldrig påstått att ni haft någonting med det att göra!" Amos Diggory rodnade bakom det borstiga skägget.**

**"Om ni kastar skulden på min husalf, beskyller ni också mig, Diggory!" skrek Mr Crouch. "Var skulle hon annars lärt sig det hela?"**

**"Hon… hon kan ha snappat upp det var som helst…"**

"Ja, för folk skriker verkligen ut hur man frammanar mörkrets märke", sade Lee sarkastiskt.

"Nahe, mer dansar fram den", sade Neville med ett skratt medan han tänkte tillbaka på förklaringen om hur man frammanade märket.

**"Just det, Amos", sade Mr Weasley. "_Hon kan ha snappat upp det var som helst. _Winky?" sade han vänligt och vände sig mot alfen, men hon ryggade tillbaka som om han också skrek åt henne. "Kan du tala om precis var du hittade Harrys trollstav?" Winky vred så häftigt på kanten av sin kökshandduk att den frasade sig mellan hennes fingrar.**

"Hon blir rädd för vänlighet. Vad säger det om samhället när de behandlar husalferna så illa att de blir chockade och rädda över att bli visade vänlighet?" frågar Hermione förbannat.

"Inget bra. Men Rom byggdes inte på en dag", sade Ron.

"Aw, jag är så glad att du kom ihåg talesättet", sade Hermione stolt och glömde tillfälligt bort sin ilska gentemot samhället.

**"W-Winky hittade den… hittade den _där_, sir", viskade hon, "Där mellan träden…"**

"Stackars Winky, hon var verkligen bara på fel plats vid fel tidpunkt", sade Lavender med en suck.

"Jo, det är synd om henne. Men låt oss fokusera på den viktiga frågan. Hur hamnade trollstaven där borta?" frågade Padama.

**"Fattar du, Amos?" sade Mr Weasley. "Vem som än frammanade märket kunde mycket väl ha transfererat sig bort så snart det var gjort och lämnat Harrys trollstav på platsen. Väldigt smart att inte använde sin egen trollstav, för det kan ha avslöjat den skyldige. Winky hade bara den stora oturen att träffa på trollstaven nåt ögonblick efteråt och ta upp den från marken."**

"Åtminstone så tänker någon fortfarande logiskt", sade Sprout med ett leende.

"Jag kunde inte låta Winky få skulden, det var uppenbart att hon själv var ett offer", sade Mr Weasley med lätt rynkad panna.

**"Men så måste hon ha varit alldeles nära den verklige skurken!" sade Mr Diggory otåligt. "Alf! Såg du nån där?"**

"Åh så nu frågar de om något sådant. Jösses", muttrar Padama misstroget.

**Winky började darra värre än någonsin. Hennes enorma ögon flackade från Mr Diggory till Ludo Bagman och vidare till Mr Crouch. Sedan svalde hon djupt och sade: "Winky såg ingen, sir… ingen alls…"**

"Det låter som om hon beskyddar någon annan", sade Robin förvånat.

"Men Crouch kan inte ha gjort det", sade Sirius, han kanske hatade mannen men han visste att Crouch aldrig skulle kunna frammana Mörkrets märke.

"Jag vet, men vem beskyddar hon då?" sade Robin fundersamt.

**"Amos" sade Mr Crouch tvärt, "jag inser mycket väl att ni under vanliga omständigheter skulle vilja ta med Winky till er avdelning på Ministeriet och förhöra henne. Jag vill emellertid be er att låta _mig_ ta itu med henne." **

"Det låter inte bra", sade Parvati.

"Det låter inte bra alls", instämde Fay med en grimas.

**Mr Diggory såg inte ut att gilla förslaget det minsta, men det stod klart för Harry att eftersom Mr Crouch var en sådan betydande medlem av Trolldomsministeriet, vågade Diggory inte säga nej till hans begäran. "Jag försäkrar er att hon kommer bli straffad", tillade Mr Crouch kyligt. **

**"H-h-herre…" stammade Winky och såg upp på Mr Crouch med tårfyllda ögon. "H-h-herre, v-v-var snäll…"**

"Det är inte rättvist", sade Sarah och snyftade till. "Hon älskar att vara hans husalf och han rycker det ifrån henne för ingen anledning. Jag hatar honom."

"Det är lugnt Sarah", sade Nick viskande. "Hon har det säkert bra och är lycklig med sin nya familj. Du vet att husalfer aldrig är fria särskilt länge. Oroa dig inte."

"Jag vet, jag hatar det bara Nick. Jag gör verkligen det", suckade Sarah sorgset.

**Mr Crouch stirrade tillbaka på henne; fårårna i hans ansikte verkade ha djupnat och han såg ännu skarpare än förut. Det fanns inte ett spår av medlidande i blicken.**

**"Winky har upp fört sig på ett sätt ikväll som jag inte trodde var möjligt", sade han långsamt. "Jag sade åt henne att stanna i tältet. Jag sade åt henne att stanna där medan jag gick för att reda ut problemen.**

"En underbar idé, att lämna din alf själv i den där röran! Vem som helst hade sprungit och gömt sig. Hon kunde ha dött", sade Cho upprört.

"Hur kan han inte inse det?" frågade Hermione. "Han är så trångsynt att det är otroligt."

**Och jag finner att hon inte har åtlytt mig. _Det kommer innebära kläder_."**

"Då kommer hon att bli fri", sade Leanne.

"Jag har en känsla av att hon inte komne uppskatta det alls", sade Lee grimasernade.

"De flesta husalfer älskar trots allt att jobba."

**"Nej!" skrek Winky gällt och kastade sig över Mr Crouchs fötter. "Nej, herre! Inte kläder, inte kläder!"**

"Ifall man inte var medveten om att kläder befriar husalfer så skulle det där ha låtit väldigt korkat", sade Anthony.

**Harry visste att det enda sättet att befria en husalf från tjänst var att förse den med riktiga kläder. Det var hjärtskärande att se hur Winky klamrade sig fast vid sin kökshandduk där hon låg och snyftade framför Mr Crouchs fötter.**

"Lugn Hermione, kom ihåg att hon inte behöver stå ut med Crouch längre", sade Ron lugnande i Hermiones öra.

"Hon är fortfarande olycklig. Du har sett henne", väser Hermione tillbaka ilsket.

"Det kanske är sant för tillfället, men jag har en idé om hur vi kan få henne komma över hennes depression. Jag hade tänkt prova det under nästa paus", sade Harry efter han bestämt sig för att blanda sig i.

**"Men hon var ju rädd!" utbrast Hermione ilsket och blängde på Mr Crouch. "Er alf lider av höjdskräck och de där trollkarlarna i masker fick folk att sväva högt upp i luften! ni kan inte förebrå henne att hon flydde från dem!"**

"Det är bra att du står upp för vad du tror på", sade Sinistra. "Men kanske inte till en av de mest kraftfulla männen i trolldoms Ministeriet."

**Mr Crouch tog ett steg bakåt för att befria sig från kontakten med sin husalf; han såg på henne som om hon var någonting äckligt och motbjudande som smutsade ner hans blankputsade skor.**

Sirius skakade på huvudet, det förvånade honom inte alls att Crouch behandlade sina husalfer på det sättet.

**"Jag har ingen användning av en husalf som inte lyder mig", sade han kallt och tittade på Hermione. "Jag har ingen användning av en tjänare som glömmer sin plikt mot sin herre och sin herres goda rykte."**

"För det är allt som spelar någon roll, ens rykte. Merlin förbjude att det någonsin blir nersmutsat", sade Gwen sarkastiskt.

**Winky grät och snyftade så häftigt att det hördes i hela gläntan. Alla andra stod tysta – pinsamt tysta. Till sist sade Mr Weasley stillsamt: "Nå, jag tror jag tar med mig barnen tillbaka till tältet nu, om ingen har några invändningar. Amos, den där trollstaven har avslöjat allt den vet. Kan Harry få tillbaka den, är du snäll."**

**Mr Diggory räckte Harry hans stav, som han genast stoppade i fickan.**

"Du fick åtminstone din trollstav tillbaka. Ifall du hade förlorat den så hade det skapat en hel del problem", sade Cho med ett svagt leende.

"Snälla, bli inte av med den igen. Det är tillräckligt illa att det hände i kammaren och nu igen", sade Angelina.

"Um, jag kan försöka. Men senaste gången var inte mitt fel", sade Harry i en allvarlig ton.

**"Kom med nu, alla tre" sade Mr Weasley lågmält. Men Hermione verkade inte vilja röra sig ur fläcken. Hon hade fortfarande blicken fäst på den snyftande alfen. "Hermione!" sade Mr Weasley i lite skarpare ton. Hon vände sig om och följde med Harry och Ron bort från gläntan och vidare genom skogen.**

"Jag förstår att du ville hjälpa Winky, men det var verkligen inte tillfället för det, Hermione", sade Mr Weasley och Hermione suckade.

"Jag vet… jag blev bara väldigt upprörd över hur hon behandlades."

**"Vad kommer att hända med Winky?" frågade Hermione då de hade hunnit en bra bit på vägen.**

**"Jag vet inte", sade Mr Weasley.**

"Du visste, eller hur?" sade Hermione.

"Jag misstänkte vad som skulle hända med henne, ja", erkänner Mr Weasley. "Men jag visste även att ifall jag berättat hade du vänt på klacken och verbalt attackerat Ministeriearbetarna."

"Verbalt? Skämtar du pappa?" frågar Ron misstroget. "Hermione är helt otrolig, hon skulle bara gått fram och gett Crouch en käftsmäll."

**"Som de behandlade henne!" sade Hermione ursinnigt. "Mr Diggory som kallade henne för 'alf' hela tiden… och Mr Crouch sen! Han vet att hon inte gjorde det och ändå tänker han ge henne sparken! Han struntade i att hon hade varit rädd och att hon var helt förtvivlad, det var som om hon inte var mänsklig!"**

"Om man ska vara riktigt noga så är hon inte det, hon är en husalf", påpekar Charlie.

"Hon har fortfarande känslor", morrar Hermione.

**"Men det _är _hon ju inte heller", sade Ron. Hermione vände sig tvärt mot honom.**

**"Det betyder inte att hon inte har några känslor, Ron, det var vidrigt som de…"**

"Jag är ledsen Hermione. Jag borde inte ha sagt det."

"Jag borde inte ha attackerat dig. Det var inte dig som jag var arg på", sade Hermione mjukt.

"Jag var en idiot förr året. Jag förtjänade det", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Hermione, jag håller helt med dig", sade Mr Weasley hastigt och gjorde ett tecken åt henne att gå vidare, "men nu är det inte rätta tidpunkten att diskutera husalfers rättigheter. Jag vill tillbaka till tältet så fort som möjligt. Vart tog de andra vägen?"**

"Du visste inte vart det var!" skrek Mrs Weasley skrämt.

"Jag sprang direkt till punkten under mörkrets märke. Jag hade bara koll på vart Bill, Charlie och Percy var. Jag trodde de andra hade hållit ihop."

**"Vi tappade bort dem i mörkret", sade Ron. "Pappa varför var alla så upphetsade över den där dödskallen?"**

"Hur kan ett barn som föddes i en trollkarls familj inte veta vad mörkrets märke är?" frågar Pansy misstroget.

"Vi föredrog att inte prata om det hemma", sade Mrs Weasley. "De äldre kände så klart till det, de var tillräckligt gamla för att ha minnen utav det."

**"Jag ska förklara allt när vi är tillbaka i tältet igen", sade Mr Weasley spänt.**

"Du var orolig för att något hade hänt dem", sade Narcissa medlidsamt.

"Jag hade ingen aning om vart de var och vi hade precis varit under attack från dödsätare."

"Jag dömer dig inte Arthur. Jag hade ingen aning om vart Draco var och det skrämde livet ur mig", sade Narcissa med en förstående min.

"Ens barn verkar ha gjort det till deras uppdrag att ge oss hjärtattacker", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

**"Men då de kom fram till utkanten av skogen hejdades de på sin väg. En stor skara förskrämda häxor och trollkarlar hade samlats där, och när de fick se Mr Weasley strömmade många av dem fram mot honom. **

Madam Bones stönade.

**"Vad är det som försiggår där inne?" **

**"Vem frammanade märket?" **

**"Arthur… det är väl inte… _han_?"**

"Ifall det var han så hade alla redan vetat om det. Tro mig", sade Harry mörkt.

"Det var mitt i skogen, Harry", sade Seamus påpekande.

"Han gillar att skryta och ge sig själv ett större ego. De skulle ha vetat om ifall han var tillbaka, det skulle inte kunna gå att undvika."

**"Det är klart att det inte är han", sade Mr Weasley otåligt. "Vi vet inte vem eller vilka det var, de verkar ha transfererat sig därifrån. Nu får ni vara snälla och ursäkta mig, för jag vill faktiskt gå och lägga mig!" **

"Så trevligt", sade Snape med en fnysning.

**Han förde Harry, Ron och Hermione genom folkskaran vidare in i tältlägret. Här var allt stilla nu. Det fanns inget spår av de maskerade trollkarlarna, bortsett från en del förstörda, ännu rykande tält. Charlie stack ut huvudet ur pojkarnas tält.**

"Ni måste lägga av. Era tält överlevde attacken?" sade Kingsley misstroget.

"Det var längst bort från där de dök upp och tältdukarna är skyddade med en del förtrollningar", sade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning. "En liten säkerhetsåtergärd bara."

**"Pappa, vad är det som händer?" ropade han genom mörkret. "Fred, George och Ginny kom tillbaka. Allt är väl med dem, men de andra…"**

Mrs Weasley suckade lättat ut, hon hade nu bevis på att alla mådde bra. Ifall någon var allvarligt skadad så skulle Charlie ha nämnt det och hon visste redan att Ron, Harry och Hermione mådde bra.

** Jag har med mig dem här", sade Mr Weasley. Han böjde på ryggen och klev in i tältet. Harry, Ron och Hermione följde efter honom in. **

"Tack och lov att alla var väl", sade Remus lättat.

**Bill satt vid det lilla köksbordet med ett lakan mot armen, som blödde våldsamt. Charlie hade en stor reva i skjortan, och Percy stoltserade med en blodig näsa. **

"Tja åtminstone till det mesta mådde alla väl", rättade Remus sig själv.

"Hur fick du en blodig näsa, Percy?" frågade Dean intresserat.

"Det var fantastiskt. Han däckade en dödsätare!" sade Fred.

"Det är sant, vi såg det hända. Dödsätaren kom upp bakom honom och han bara svängde runt och smällde till honom medan han slog staven ur handen på dödsätaren. Så det blev ett slagsmål, men ändå!" sade George skrattandes.

"Du däckade en dödsätare genom mugglare slagsmål?" sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Om det är något jag har lärt mig med fem bröder så är det att man ibland måste kämpa på ett oschysst sätt", sade Percy med en axelryckning.

**Fred, George och Ginny såg oskadda men uppskakade ut.**

"Jag visste inte vad märket innebar och Fred och George var lika vita som lakan", sade Ginny.

"Vi kom ihåg att vi såg…"

"Det över morbror Fabian och morbror Gideons hus."

"Ni minns det?" frågar Mrs Weasley och blev själv likblek vid tanken på att hennes tvillingsöner mindes någon sådant hemskt.

**"Fick ni tag på dem, pappa?" frågade Bill skarpt. "De som frammanade märket?"**

"Åter igen så skulle ni ha vetat om det i så fall. Alla skulle ha vetat det", sade Daphne och himlade med ögonen.

**"Nej sade Mr Weasley. "Vi hittade Barty Crouchs husalf med Harrys trollstav i handen, men det gjorde oss inte klokare. Vi vet inte vem som faktiskt frammanade Mörkrets märke.**

"Det låter helt galet när man säger det högt på det där sättet", sade Neville påpekande.

**"_Va_?" utbrast Bill, Charlie och Percy i korus.**

"Hur chockad blev du Percy, med tanke på att han var din chef", sade Oliver intresserat.

"Praktiskt taget mållös", sade Percy med en suck.

**"Harrys trollstav?" sade Fred.**

**"_Mr Crouchs husalf_?" sade Percy och lät alldeles bestört. Med viss inverkan från Harry, Ron och Hermione förklarade Mr Weasley vad som hade hänt i skogen. När de hade avslutat sin berättelse, blåste Percy förargat upp sig. **

Percy stönade och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer.

"Låt mig gissa, du kommer göra en dum kommentar", sade Angelina ilsket.

"En ytterst dum kommentar. Jag borde inte ha sagt det, jag skulle inte ha tagit den sidan", mumlar Percy.

**"Ja, Mr Crouch gör alldeles rätt i att göra sig av med en sån husalf!" sade han. "Att springa sin väg, när han hade uttryckligen hade sagt åt henne att stanna… att göra honom till en skam framför hela Ministeriet. Hur skulle det sett ut om hon hamnat inför rätta hos Avdelningen för övervakning av…"**

"Percy hur kunde du säga något sådant?" sade Oliver chockat.

"Jag… Crouch var min chef, och mitt jobb innefattade att oavsett vad så skulle jag hålla hans rykte säkert", sade Percy ångerfullt.

**"Hon gjorde ingenting galet, han var bara på fel plats vid fel tidpunkt!" snoppade Hermione av Percy, som såg alldeles häpen ut. Hermione hade alltid kommit ganska bra överens med Percy – faktiskt bättre än någon av de andra.**

"Det beror på att han var den person som hjälpte mig igenom övergången till trollkarlsvärlden från mugglarvärlden", sade Hermione och en hel del såg förvånade ut.

"Verkligen? Varför?" frågar Parvati tillslut.

"Jag vet att en del mugglarfödda hamnar i problem för att ha gjort något som förolämpar de renblodiga traditionerna och liknande. Alla tjänar på att man lär de mugglarfödda varför vi gör som vi gör och att se att allt inte är sämre bara för att vi inte har vissa saker som mugglare har", sade Percy med rodnande kinder.

**"Hermione, en trollkarl i Mr Crouchs ställning kan verkligen inte ha en husalf som löper amok med en trollstav!" sade Percy med överlägsen min då han hade hämtat sig igen.**

"Ifall man kan säga något i Percys försvar för hans handlade då är att han inte hade hela bilden av vad som hände. Han visste inte exakt hur illa de behandlade Winky", sade Hermione en aning motvilligt.

"Du behöver inte försvara mig, jag har gjort en hel del dåliga val sen jag började jobba på Ministeriet."

**"Hon löpte inte amok!" ropade Hermione. "Hon tog bara upp den från marken!"**

**"Hör ni, är det nån som kan förklara för mig vad den där dödskallegrejen är för nåt?" frågade Ron otåligt. "Den skadade ju ingen. Vad är det som är så förfärligt med den?"**

"Jag är ledsen", sade Ron ångerfullt.

"Det är lugnt, du var bara nyfiken. Vi borde ha berättat om det hemma innan", sade Mr Weasley.

**"Jag har redan talat om för dig Ron, att det är Du-vet-vems symbol", sade Hermione innan någon annan hann svara. **

"Jag älskar det faktum att Granger vet vad det var men inte Ron", sade Crabbe lågt och en hel del av eleverna såg chockat på honom. "Vad? Granger är en smutsskalle och Weasley en renblodig, han borde veta mer."

**"Jag har läst om den i _Svartkonstens uppgång och fall_."**

"Självklart har du gjort det", sade Fay med himlande ögon.

**"Och den har inte synts på tretton år", sade Mr Weasley stilla. "Det är klart att folk greps av panik, det var nästan som att se Du-vet-vem återvända."**

"Äsch, been there, seen that", sade Harry i en uttråkad ton.

"Du kanske hade sett honom två gånger på Hogwarts men du hade inte berättat det för någon annan", sade Remus.

"De skulle antagligen ändå inte ha trott på mig. Jag hade bara blivit kallad galen ännu tidigare", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Det förstår jag inte", sade Ron och rynkade på pannan. "Jag menar, det är ändå bara en bild uppe på himlen…"**

"Föräldrar borde verkligen lära sina barn om trollkarls krig. Det är sorgligt att ni inte känner till ert lands historia, ni är dömda att upprepa det", sade Dorea med en suck.

"Jag förstår nu", sade Ron.

**"Du-vet-vem och hans anhängare sände upp Mörkrets märke i luften varje gång de dödade nån", sade Mr Weasley. **

"Det fanns väl inte över mitt hus?" sade Harry i en viskning.

"Nej, Voldemort fick aldrig chansen att sända upp det", sade Remus och Harry nickade medan han drog upp sina knän mot bröstet.

**"Föreställ dig vilken rädsla det väckte, Ron. Du har ingen aning, du är för ung. **

"Jag kunde föreställa mig det, pappa", sade Ron i en dyster ton. "Vi har sett en hel del saker… en av oss mer än de två andra."

"Det får mig inte att må bättre."

"Det skulle inte få dig att må bättre, pappa. Det är bara sanningen", sade Ron.

**Tänk dig bara att komma hem och finna Mörkrets märke svävandes över ditt hus och veta vilken syn du kommer att mötas av innför…" Mr Weasley ryste till. "Det var allas stora skräck, det värsta de kunde tänka sig…"**

Alla vuxna i salen såg sorgset på varandra, alla av dem kunde minnas att se märket över en släktings hus. Stå utanför dörren och veta att deras vän, familjemedlem skulle ligga död innanför den.

**Det blev tyst ett ögonblick. Sedan drog Bill bort lakanet från sin arm för att undersöka såret och sade:**

**"Ja, det hjälpte oss i varje fall inte i natt, vilka som än frammanade märket. Det skrämde bort Dödsätarna i samma stund de fick syn på det. Allesammans transfererade sig bort innan vi hann riva masken av en endaste en.**

"Det är klart, de ville inte bli fångade", sade Zacharias med en överlägsen ton.

**Men vi lyckades i alla fall fånga upp familjen Roberts innan de föll till marken. De håller just på att få sina minnen justerade.**

"Och få vård dessutom", sade madam Bones snabbt och madam Pomfrey nickade godkännande.

**"Dödsätarna?" sade Harry. "Vad är Dödsätarna för några?"**

"Man hade förväntat sig att du skulle veta mer om Voldemort med tanke på att du har mött honom tre gånger redan", sade Gabriel. "Inte för att jag dömer dig, jag bara pekar ut det."

**"Det är vad anhängarna till Ni-vet-vem brukade kalla sig", sade Bill. "Jag tror att vi ****såg**** de sista som finns kvar av dem i kväll – åtminstone de som lyckades undgå att hamna i Azkaban."**

"Det var skrämmande många", sade Susan med en rysning.

"Det är vad som händer när de har pengar och kontakter", sade Hannah med en grimas.

**"Vi kan inte bevisa att det var de, Bill", sade Mr Weasley. "Men du har säkert rätt i att det var så.", tillade han nedslaget.**

"Varför kan ni inte bevisa det?" frågar Gabriel.

"Därför att de mutade sig ut eller så sade de att de var under Imperius förbannelsen", sade Mr Weasley.

"Okej det suger, men lägg bara lite Veritaserum i allas drinkar på nästa fest på Ministeriet och fråga sen alla om de är en dödsätare eller stödjer Voldemort", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"Medan idén är lovande och underhållande så är den för dyr", sade madam Bones roat.

**"Ja, det kan jag slå vad om!" utbrast Ron plötsligt. "Pappa vi stötte på Draco Malfoy i skogen, och han sade nästan rent ut att hans pappa var en av de där fåntrattarna i mask! Och vi allesammans vet att familjen Malfoy var i lag med Ni-vet-vem!"**

"Ähum, jag vill påminna alla om att jag är emot Voldemort", sade Narcissa med en hostning.

"Inom några veckor kommer du troligtvis att vara en Black igen så uttalande spelar ingen roll", sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"Och Draco", frågade Narcissa försiktigt och Sirius såg fundersamt på Draco under nästan en minut innan han tillslut svarade.

"Om han är villig att gå emot Voldemort och försöka glömma de fördomar Lucius lärt honom så är han självklart välkommen. Jag kommer inte vända bort honom", sade han i en stillsam ton.

"Jag vill påminna dig om att du är en dömd brottsling. Du har ingen möjlighet att göra några affärer som en Lord Black", sade Umbridge med ett flickaktigt skratt.

Sirius suckade uppgivet. "Jag är inte dömd. Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det. Jag. Fick. Ingen. Rättegång! Jag är på rymmen och jag kommer gladeligen in på en rättegång för att bevisa att jag är oskyldig."

"Jag hade inte förväntat mig ett så lugnt svar från Sirius", sade Ginny fundersamt.

"Han är förbi jag är så arg på dig att jag kommer skrika på dig stadiet. När han verkar lugn när han i själva verket är irriterad eller arg, det är då man verkligen måste akta sig", sade Remus. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han förhäxa henne nästa gång hon öppnar munnen i själva verket."

**"Men vad var Voldemorts anhängare…", började Harry. Alla ryckte till – liksom de flesta i trollkarlsvärlden undvek familjen Weasley alltid att uttala Voldemorts namn. "Förlåt", sade Harry hastigt. "Vad var Ni-vet-vems anhängare ute efter när de fick mugglarna att sväva uppe i luften? vad var det för mening med det?"**

"Därför att de anser att det är roande", mumlade Dumbledore glädjelöst.

"Det är sjukt", instämde Sprout.

"Jag hörde att mer än hälften av mugglarna som blev dödade i första kriget endast var för deras underhållning, åtminstone enligt de dödsätare som blev fångade och erkände", sade Flitwick medan han knöt sina nävar för att stoppa dem från att darra av ilska.

**"Mening?" sade Mr Weasley med ett glädjelöst skratt. "Harry, det är deras uppfattning om skoj. **

Nästan alla i salen rös åt tanken på att någon kunde anse att det var roligt.

**Hälften av alla mord på mugglare när Ni-vet-vem hade makten begicks för skojs skull. De hade väll fått i sig lite för mycket att dricka ikväll och kunde inte motstå frestelsen att påminna oss om att många av dem fortfarande är på fri fot. En trevlig liten återförening för dem", sade han med avsmak.**

"En exemplarisk beskrivning utav dem, Arthur", sade Babbling med ett bittert leende.

**"Men om de verkligen _var _Dödsätare, varför stack de då i väg när de såg Mörkrets märke?" frågade Ron. "De borde väll ha blivit glada över att se det?"**

"I grunden är de alla fegisar", sade Sirius.

"Och de hade alla undvikit Azkaban, vilket innebar att de svek Voldemort", sade Remus tillägande.

**"Använd skallen, Ron", sade Bill. "Om de verkligen var Dödsätare, ansträngde de sig väldigt hårt för att slippa bli fångar i Azkaban när Du-vet-vem miste sin makt. De berättade säkert en massa osanna historier om att han tvingade dem att döda och misshandla folk. **

"Och hela tiden så njöt de utav de", brummade Moody.

"Du har inga bevis på att de njöt utav det, en del kan ha blivit tvingade av familjen att ansluta sig till honom. Det kunde ha hänt mig ifall jag inte hade haft mina vänner", sade Sirius en aning motvilligt.

"Oavsett vad så kvastår punkten om att Voldemort är förbannade på dem för deras svek", sade Tonks snabbt innan Moody hann säga något förolämpande

**Jag slår vad om att de skulle bli ännu räddare än vi alla andra, om de trodde att han var på väg tillbaka. De förnekade allt samröre med honom när han förlorade sin kraft, och återvände till sina gamla vanliga liv. Jag tror inte han kan vara särskilt nöjd med dem, tror du det?"**

"Nej, han skulle tortera dem", viskade Cho. Efter att Cedric blivit mördad av Voldemort så hade hon läst allt hon kunde om Voldemort och hans anhängare, vad hon lärt sig gav henne mardrömmar men gav henne även en bättre bild av vad hon kunde förvänta sig av det kommande kriget.

**"Vad vill de då… de som frammanade märket?" sade Hermione långsamt. "Ville de visa sitt stöd för Dödsätarna eller skrämma bort dem?"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga… ni ställer ofta väldigt bra frågor", sade Neville.

"Du vänjer dig vid att ställa såna frågor ganska snabbt efter du råkat ut för en del skumma och nästan omöjliga äventyr", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Det vet vi lika lite som du, Hermione", sade Mr Weasley. "Men en sak kan jag i alla fall tala om, det är bara Dödsätarna som vet hur man frambesvärjer märket. Jag skulle bli mycket förvånad om den eller de som gjorde det inte har varit Dödsätare en gång i tiden. **

"En gång en dödsätare, alltid en dödsätare", sade Moody och blängde misstänksamt på Narcissa, innan Tonks smällde till honom.

"Lämna henne ifred, hon är oskyldig", väste Tonks.

"Du behöver inte försvara mig Nymphadora, ifall Moody kräver det så kan jag gå med på att ta Veritaserum", sade Narcissa lugnande.

"Hur svårt är det att fatta. Jag vill kallas för Tonks, inte vid namnet jag fick när jag föddes", mumlar Tonks. "Här försökte jag vara snäll och hjälpa någon och de tackar mig genom att kalla mig för det."

**Men vet ni, det har blivit väldigt sent, och om er mamma får höra vad som hänt, kommer hon att oroa ihjäl sig. Låt oss ta ett par timmars sömn och sen försöka få en tidig flyttnyckel härifrån."**

"Jag är så tacksam över att ni fick tag på en tidig flyttnyckel. Jag höll på att oroa ihjäl mig", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Jag förstår precis din känsla. Jag tror jag fick en mindre hjärtattack när jag såg vad som hade hänt", sade Sirius med ett vetande leende.

"Åh jösses, du måste ha varit så orolig. Du kunde inte ha hört av från Harry på länge", sade Mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Det var jobbigt", erkänner Sirius med en grimas. "Men jag visse att Harry var okej, det hade stått överallt i tidningarna om något hände honom."

**Harry kröp upp i sin koj igen med tankarna snurrande i huvudet. Han visste att han borde var fullkomligt utmattad. Klockan var nästan tre på morgonen, men han kände sig klarvaken – klarvaken och orolig.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att alla skulle känna så efter en sådan natt", sade Tonks tröstande

**Tre dagar tidigare – det kändes mycket längre, men det var bara tre dagar – hade han vaknat med en brännande smärta i sitt ärr. Och i natt hade Lord Voldemorts märke visat sig på himlen för första gången på tretton år. Vad skulle det betyda?**

"Jag borde ha insett då att jag kunde ge upp alla drömmar om ett normalt år på Hogwarts utan någon fara", sade Harry.

"Jag vet en sak, och det är att jag skulle ha haft panik vid den där tidpunkten med tanke på drömmen, ärret och nu märket", sade Katie med en grimas.

**Han tänkte på brevet han hade skrivit till Sirius annan han lämnade Privet Drive. Hade Sirius kanske inte fått det ännu?**

"Jag fick det… jag tror det var… två dagar efter quidditchfinalen", sade Sirius fundersamt.

**När kunde han tänkas svara? Harry låg och tittade upp i tältduken, men nu kom det inga flygfantasier som kunde vagga honom till sömns. Han somnade inte förrän långt efter att Charlie hade börjat snarka så att det hördes i hela tältet.**

"Jag snarkar inte!" protesterar Charlie.

"Jo det gör du", utbrast alla hans syskon genast.

"Du snarkar värre än Ron, vi hörde dig i vårt tält", tillade Hermione och Charlie rodnande.

* * *

AN: Okej. Två saker nu. Ett: Jag vet att jag lovade ett minne i det här kapitlet, men kapitlet blev så långt, 49 sidor mer exakt och när jag bara skrivit själva minnet så kom jag upp i sex sidor. Vilket innebär att hela minnet plus kommentarer blir minst 12 sidor. Så kapitlet skulle bli över 64 sidor tillslut, vilket jag beslutade var för långt. Så jag bestämde mig för att nästa kapitel får börja med minnet. Hoppas ni förstår varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde.

Två: Okej, för er som inte lämnade en review men ändå undrar hur jag ser ut så kommer det en beskrivning här. Jag är en kvinna som är 17 år, är 163 centimeter lång och är smal. Jag har kastanj-brunt hår (min naturliga hårfärg är brun men efter att ha färgat det rött blev det i somras kastanj-brunt). Håret är spikrakt och går ner till mina bröst för tillfället och oftast låter jag det bara hänga fritt och har det sällan uppsatt eller lockat. Jag har blåa ögon med en gul ring runt om det blå. I pannan så har jag över mitt högra ögonbryn ett ärr som jag fick när jag var två. Jag är ganska blek på vintern men sommaren blir jag väldigt lätt brun. Jag har glasögon, även om jag 90% av tiden använder linser istället. Jag har ganska stora framtänder (tänk Hermiones tänder som de beskrivs i böckerna). Jag har även ett födelsedagsmärke/leverfläck på min vänstra kind/kindben och fylliga läppar. Det är väl det. Vet inte riktigt hur jag ska beskriva mitt utseende på något bättre sätt.


	10. Kaos på trolldomsministeriet

**Friday2220**: Bonjour Frida, ca va? Det gör absolut inget att det tog en vecka att svara, som du ser så tog det betydligt längre för mig att uppdatera, jag kommer ge en förklaring till det längre ner. Merlin vad jobbigt att förlora sin telefon i 4 dagar, jag menar jag skulle väl kunna klara det egentligen så länge jag har kvar min dator, men ändå. Det är svårt att försöka undvika att bli upptäckt när man lärs mitt i natten, dock så har jag aldrig förlorat min mobil, de har dock tagit min bok några gånger :). Haha multitasking, jag känner att jag är expert på mig. På morgonen står jag och borstar händerna, kammar håret och läser fanfics på samma gång :)  
Personligen så gillar jag det här kapitlet i boken, det kanske inte är det allra bästa i boken men jag gillar hur dödsätarna attackerade och hur Harry, Ron och Hermione lyckades hamna mitt i smeten trots att de sprang iväg. Men sen kan man självklart inte gilla alla kapitel, det är nog omöjligt. Jag har de kapitel som jag definitiv inte gillar, vilket försvårar uppgiften med att skriva reaktioner till det.  
Haha jo det blev ett litet långt svar men jag ville svara på allt och sen har jag den där tendensen att babbla på. I alla fall så har du rätt i att det oftast bara blir längre och längre.  
Jo jag tror att de nämnde någonstans i femte boken att Phoebe dog, typ i en mening och det var det. Men jag kan så klart ha fel. Det finns ingen chans att du kan föra henne till framtiden eller föra tillbaka henne till livet för tillfället?  
Jag ser också fram emot att få skriva om Dumbledores död. Jag har en känsla av det kommer bli ganska känslosamt (om jag bara kan få till reaktionerna rätt). Jag föreställde mig också alltid honom som gammal och jag hade väldigt svårt att se honom i rödaktigt skägg och hår. Vilket är lite konstigt, för jag har lätt att föreställa mig andra personer. Tillexempel brukar jag alltid föreställa mig folk som flintskalliga när jag är uttråkad, eller i afrokrull beroende på humöret.  
Du har rätt i att man inte känner karaktärerna när man börjar skriva en fanfic. Du tror att du gör det, men det tar några kapitel innan du verkligen börjar få en känsla av hur de tänker och agerar. Jag menar jag har skrivit i tre och ett halvt år och jag upptäcker fortfarande nya saker om . Harry som ger honom en djupare karaktär. Jag har sagt det förut men upprepar mig nu, ifall jag ser tillbaka på Hogwarts läser HP: De vises sten så rycker jag till över hur dåligt skrivit det är, personligen så hatar jag sättet som jag skrev på då. Önskar att jag kunde skriva om allting, men jag har varken tid eller energi för det. Så oroa dig inte över att du känner att det känns barnsligt, jag är säker på att läsarna kommer uppskatta det ändå och du lär dig med tiden samtidigt som ditt skrivsätt förbättras.  
Jag har personligen alltid ansett att Dobby ser jättesöt ut. Kan dock inte välja ifall han är sötast eller ifall Winky är det. Jag antar att det är lika mellan dem.  
Jasmine kommer faktiskt att nämnas ett par gånger i det här kapitlet så alla påminns om henne och vem hon var. Som det är nu så har jag inte planerat att ändra böckerna drastiskt, men jag har tänkt göra några små ändringar som kommer förändra vissa saker. En del kan bli förbannade på mig om jag gör det, men jag tänker ta den chansen för jag känner att det blir bäst och mest troligt ifall Jasmine existerar. Men det är inte mycket som kommer förändras, du får helt enkelt vänta och se ;)  
Jo jag har läst en hel del fanfics där Voldemort kallas för Mr Moldy och liknande, samma sak med andra karaktärer. Dock kommer jag nog inte göra det, för det finns inte så många smeknamn du kan använda dig av på svenska.  
Ja det är ungefär det jag menar angående villier, de är varelser men de är ändå lika människor. Jag antar att man kan tänka på de som skepnads-skiftare nästan, även om det finns skillnader.  
Jäpp, det är min teori med. De är siare, sen är jag inte säker på ifall alla i familjen är det. Kanske är det bara vissa av dem som har den gåvan.  
Du borde inte se andra och tredje Jurassic Park. De är inte särskilt bra och lever definitivt inte upp till förväntningarna man hade på dem efter första filmen. Jag antar att jag blev rädd första gången jag såg Jurassic Park, kan inte riktigt minnas för jag var sex eller sju år då. Men jag tyckte att den är bra, det vet jag. Jag vet, det var så häftigt att se Owen handskas med Velociraptorerna (det faktum att Chris Pratt var otroligt sexig i rollen hjälpte också). Åh, jag har inte tänkt på den liknelsen med Charlie och drakarna, men det är en väldigt bra liknelse. Nu önskar jag ännu mer att vi hade fått se Charlie med hans drakar i någon av filmerna.  
Min mamma är väldigt orolig över oss och oroar sig alltid otroligt mycket över allting. Jag vet att hon är lite mer accepterande nu över att jag är så öppen på internet eftersom hon vet att jag har lyckats skaffa mig vänner på det sättet, men hon varnar mig ändå alltid från att vara försiktig. Vad kul att du kunde träffa dem i somras. Jag har aldrig träffat någon av mina vänner som jag har träffat över internet, förhoppningsvis kommer vi kunna träffas någon gång. Får jag fråga i vilket landskap du bor i? Jag kan börja med att säga Östergötland… jag kanske till och med nämnt "staden" när jag tänker efter…  
Aw, jag är glad att du får en sådan bild utav mig, och mitt erbjudande kommer alltid stå öppet. Även när jag är gammal och grå ;)  
Jag är glad att du gillar att jag ger förklaringar till varför Narcissa vänder Voldemort ryggen, och varför Malfoy kommer göra det. Just nu har vi kommit in i perioden då han börjar förändra sig, där han försöker bli en bättre person och tar sin mammas sida.  
Murphys lag säger att allting som kan gå fel kommer att gå fel. Sen finns det en annan lag, Finagles lag som säger att allting som kan gå fel kommer att gå fel, vid värsta möjliga tillfälle.  
Det är definitivt något som Sirius gör, han är stolt över vad Harry gör men det faktum att Harry hamnar i fara gör honom helt skräckslagen, han har redan förlorat alla andra i familjen Potter. Jo jag är själv intresserad över böckerna som finns i familjen Blacks bibliotek, skulle vara väldigt intressant att få veta men jag tvivlar att vi någonsin kommer få veta det. Jag ser däremot fram emot att få veta hur Charlie träffade sin flickvän.  
Få se, Sherry är ett slags sprit, om man ska vara mer exakt ett berömt starkvin från Spanien. Visste bara att det var sprit, vad för slags sprit sökte jag på google.  
Jag tänker anta att du menar min förklaring om lamaslå, det var något som jag hittade på själv. Jag kände att det verkade mest logiskt och det skulle även förklara varför det var så farligt för McGonagall att bli träffad av fyra lamaslå i femte boken. Jag tänker också anta att andra förklaringen du anser var bra var när de förklarade för Hermione hur det var fel att tvinga husalfer att sluta jobba, med hur de jämförde det med en troende och en ateist. Jag är faktiskt inte riktigt säker på vad jag pluggar till, antingen lärare eller advokat. Vi får se vad jag väljer.  
Visst är det sorgligt med Fred och George. Jag har läst så många sorgliga fanfics och headcannons/fanons om det.  
HLHP ska utspela sig i dåtid antar jag. Det är meningen att det ska vara skrivet i: Han sade det, Moody grymtade fram sitt svar, snyftade ut orden… Det är jag som inte är tillräckligt noggrann när jag rätta kapitlet och missar att jag ibland använder fel tidsform. Jag är faktiskt inte säker på ifall sade kan vara både och. Från början antog jag att det bara var en finare form av sa, men nu är jag inte längre lika säker. Men jag ska försöka vara mer noggrann ändå i fortsättningen.  
Jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på hur många gånger Harry egentligen använde de oförlåtliga. Oavsett vad så är jag säker på att de andra inte kommer vara glada över det. Dock vet jag inte ifall man ska säga att han njöt utav att kasta förbannelsen på Alecto Carrow, jag tror att han mest var rasande över hur respektlös Carrow var emot McGonagall. Men Jo har rätt i att Harry inte är ett helgon och aldrig kommer vara det, han är bara en vanlig människa.  
Nästan i allt jag ser så skaffar jag favoriter och 75% av dem slutar upp döda. Ifall du inte vill se dina favoriter dö, håll dig undan från Game of thrones och Supernatural. Supernatural är dock värre enligt mig, för där återupplivas dem bara för att man ska kunna se dem dö igen och allt blir dubbel så smärtsamt.  
Åh jag gillar din teori om att det skulle vara säkra i tälten, men jag tror inte det. Alla förtrollningar kan brytas och hade de stannat kvar i tältet hade dödsätarna nog bara stampat tältet till marken eller själva gått in i det för att skada/döda dem. I längden är det bättre att försöka ta sig i säkerhet istället för att stanna där attacken händer även om det råkar vara i utkanten.  
Jag skulle också bli livrädd ifall det hände. Det är seriöst bland det värsta man kan se. Bröllopet är ett kapitel som jag ser fram emot att skriva.  
Jo jag blev förvånad över hur bra din gissning var, förresten så har jag lyckats få tag i en grön T-shirt nu och jag älskar den, mitt favoritplagg för tillfället. Urgh, jag är verkligen glad över att jag inte är som den Elvira som du känner, hon låter inte särskilt trevlig. Jag skulle också vilja lära känna dig bättre än vad jag redan gör, men vi får den chansen nu antar jag. Kan fortfarande inte riktigt fatta hur du var så nära med din gissning. Hm, din gåva som en synsk person kanske precis börjar utvecklas ;).  
Okej, jag tänker bara säga nu att jag är otroligt dålig på att gissa, så jag kommer säkert ha fel. Men jag ser dig med brunt hår uppsatt i en hästsvans, vänliga bruna ögon, läppar som lätt dras upp i ett leende, inga glasögon. Ditt hår är långt. Um… klädstil, jag ser dig i jeans och en T-shirt möjligtvis, blå skinnyjeans och en en tröja i någon slags lila-aktig ton, använder sneakers. Tror din kroppsstorlek är normal och att du är kanske 155 cm lång.  
PS: Jag skickar resten av svaret i ett pm. Kände att det blev lite för långt svar och att det andra inte var relevant till kapitlet. Hoppas att det inte gör något.  
/Elvira

**Linneagb**: Hej Linnea. Jo jag tror att scenen där Winky säger att hennes mamma och mormor hade tjänat Mr Crouch kommer senare i boken. Jag är ganska säker på att jag inte missade någon mening från boken. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, jag var lite nervös över att lägga upp det för jag var inte säker på ifall jag lyckades fånga känslorna på rätt sätt. Tack och lov att du gillade att Percy erkänner sina misstag, jag vill försöka få med lite karaktärsutveckling i min fanfic och det innebär att personerna måste inse att de gjort fel. Jag hoppas att de levde upp till förväntningarna om du hade sett fram emot det, och grattis till att äntligen kommit ikapp igen. Det skulle vara rimligt att han heter Nicholas, det känns lite som om trollkarlsvärlden gillar lite mer gammalmodiga namn och sen kallar varandra vid deras smeknamn. Men jag är säker på att vad du än väljer så kommer det bli bra. Vi hörs

**Gryffindor01**: Hej igen. Det gör inget att du inte lämnade en review på förra kapitlet. Och jag fick inte slita för att få färdigt kapitlet i tid, inte vad jag kan minnas i alla fall. Men jag är glad att du uppskattade det och det faktum att det andra kapitlet kom tio dagar senare.  
Jag är glad att du gillade Quidditch-kapitlet och det gör mig ännu gladare att höra att det bleknade i jämförelse med förra kapitlet, för det innebär att jag lyckads riktigt bra med förra kapitlet, jag var rädd för att jag inte skulle få till reaktionerna till allt som hände ordentligt. Jag är glad att du gillade delen när Charlus säger till Hermione att man aldrig ska stå tyst när orättvisa sker framför en &amp; hur Harry utnyttjade det, förhoppningvis så kan jag uppfylla din önskan &amp; ha med liknande saker i framtiden.  
Jag längtar också tills de kommer till Hogwarts, trots som du nämnde de dystra kapitlen. Jag ska dock göra mitt bästa för att liva upp dem med roliga kommentarer och minnen. Det glädjer mig att veta att minnen uppskattas så mycket.  
När det gäller upptåg som gäller tvillingarna, trio &amp; Remus &amp; Sirius, eller bara vissa av dem, så har jag några få planerade. Inte mycket och jag vet inte om det är roligt eller så men jag ska försöka få med det snart. Jag skulle egentligen behöva fler idéer men förhoppningsvis får jag det snart.  
Yay, två reviews från dig. Det hade jag definitivt inte förväntat mig. Tack så otroligt mycket. När det gäller bronstrion så är det George, Fred och Lee. Jag hörde för flera år sen dem refereras som det på internet och det smeknamnet för dem fastnade. Så Harry, Ron &amp; Hermione = Gyllene trion, Neville, Luna &amp; Ginny = Silvertrion &amp; Fred, George &amp; Lee = Bronstrion.  
Först, tack för att du läste igenom Hogwarts läser Hemligheternas kammare igen, det gör mig väldigt glad. Två; jag gillar idéen med att låta Harry &amp; Malfoy ha en straffkommendering tillsammans, jag ska tänka vidare på det och försöka komma på varför och vad som skulle hända i så fall. Jag får se vad som händer, men jag uppskattar förslaget och det var en intressant idé. Tack så mycket. Ha det bra du med och tack för lycko-önskningen.  
/Lea

**Zerow21**: Vad bra, då vet jag det. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och du är inte den enda som längtar tills de anländer till Hogwarts. Det kommer att hända lite mer då än vad det gör just nu. När det kommer hur jag kom fram till att du var en tjej så vet jag inte riktigt, jag fick bara känslan av att du var en tjej när jag läser dina reviewer. Du säger att du får en kvinnlig röst i huvudet när du läser mina historier, och jag får likadant när jag läser dina reviewer. Det är ganska konstigt att man får sådana röster. När det gäller Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU så sitter jag fast för tillfället. Jag har skrivit kanske en sida men jag vet inte riktigt vad som kommer att hända härnäst, jag har olika idéer som snurrar runt i huvudet men först och främst måste jag besluta om det ska bli ett eller två kapitlet till. Men förhoppningvis så kommer jag snart på vad som ska hända.

**DenLillaTjejen:** Hej Svea, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så himla mycket. Det gör mig verkligen otroligt glad att höra det. Diskussionen mellan Cho och Ginny kommer att hända snart, men jag har inga planer på att låta Harry höra det som det är nu, kanske ändras det när jag skriver. Vi får helt enkelt se vad som händer, ibland skriver mina fingrar vad de själva vill. Tack för att du lämnade en review och berättade att du älska kapitlet. Det gjorde min dag.  
Kram Lea

**VanessaBlack**: Hej Vanessa. Det är klart att jag inte blev irriterad av att läsa vad du skrev om dig själv. Om du behöver prata av dig om det så finns jag här och lyssnar och jag ska göra mitt bästa för att förstå hur du känner. Jag grät nästan när jag läste det, för man kände att du känner allt som du skrev, att det är absoluta sanningen. Att du lade ner ditt hjärta och själ i de orden.  
Jag är faktiskt imponerad över hur bra gissningarna var. Jag hade inte förväntat det. Finns det någon speciell anledning till varför du biter dig i läppen eller har du alltid gjort det? En konstig fråga kanske. Jag är också så, dömmer ingen och försöker älska alla. Jag har blivit så pågrund av alla fanfics som jag läst för de tar ofta upp viktiga punkter om samhället och vad som är accepterat även om vi själva inte tänker på det när vi läser. Sen kämpade jag självklart för jämlikhet redan innan jag upptäckte fanfiction, men jag blev mer verbal och öppen med hur mycket jag stödjer allt sådant efter jag läst fanfictions. Att shipa par har definitivt hjälpt.  
Yay vi är nära i vår ålder. Har du redan fyllt år i år förresten eller fyller du sexton? Tack för att du accepterade min ursäkt :)  
Jag har tyvärr inte nått fram till Matt Smith än i Doctor Who, utan jag sitter fast i säsong tre. Av Christopher Eccleston och David Tennant så föredrar jag dock David, även om jag älskar Christopher med. Men jag fastnade efter att Rose försvann, jag är inte så jätteförtjust i Martha av någon anledning, men jag får fortsätta se helt enkelt för jag vill se med Matt Smith för jag har hört så mycket bra om honom och han verkar passa som The doctor… dessutom vill jag se Rory och Amy.  
Sherlock är så fantastiskt bra, det enda som stör mig är de långa uppehållen mellan säsongerna. Jag hoppades att Sherlock och John skulle bli ihop för som du älskar jag Johnlock, men tyvärr lever vi i ett samhälle där man inte gärna inte låter huvudpersonerna i tv-program vara homosexuella. Så jag misstänkte att det aldrig skulle hända. Förresten vad tycker du om Mary? Jag är inte alltför förtjust i henne och jag läste en teori om att hon skulle vara Morstan, vilket jag skulle finna väldigt intressant och en bra twist. Jag hoppas att det är så, men samtidigt vill jag inte… jag har svårt att fatta beslut.  
Jag är övertygad om att vi skulle ha varit vänner om vi gick på samma skola.  
Ingen orsak, jag ska fortsätta tänka på det. Jag har inte fattat något beslut, men det finns tid som sagt. Ha en riktigt bra dag du med Vanessa Katleen Black (Ledsen, jag älskar namnet så mycket så jag måste bara skriva ut hela namnet)  
Från din tacksamma "författare"  
Elvira

**Brujaflu**: Thank you very much. You aren't the only one looking forward to the tasks, I'm very excited to be able to start writing that.

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jag är glad att du kan relatera till Fa, personligen så anser jag att hon är en fantastisk person med en kickass personlighet. Jag har själv använt meningen "Jag hatar inte alla, jag ogillar bara de flesta människor", jag börjar få känslan av att väldigt många tänker så någon gång. Tack så mycket för komplimangerna, och från vad jag har läst av dina reviewer så låter du som en underbar person

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, det var så lite. Jag var bara glad att jag kunde hjälpa dig, och du behöver inte vara självkritiskt. Du skriver jättebra, å andra sidan kanske jag inte ska säga något för jag är exakt likadan. Nu när du nämner det så minns jag själv att jag har läst något om att döden kallas för den eviga sömnen... I alla fall tycker jag att du ska behålla det du har skrivit, kanske stämmer det inte helt överrens med hur Astrid var i första filmen, men å andra sidan såg hon nyss Hicke dö på riktigt och det måste påverka henne mycket mer och framkalla ännu fler känslor än något i filmen gjorde. Dock är jag inte så jättebekant med karaktärerna i Draktränaren så jag ska inte säga alltför mycket. Jag får ta och kolla upp Draktränaren 2, har tänkt se den sen den kom ut men har aldrig tagit mig tiden till att göra. Jag vet typ vad den handlar om men inte mycket. Personligen brukar jag använde putlocker men då finns bara engelskt tal utan text, så jag får se vart jag ser det`.  
Jag är glad att jag kunde hjälpa dig, och tack så mycket. Ha det bra Thalia.  
Kram Lea

* * *

**AN**: Så jag vill börja med att be om ursäkt om den långa väntan. Tyvärr så kommer det fortsätta att vara så här lång tid mellan kapitlen. Skolan har börjat igen och tre dagar av fem kommer jag inte hem innan fem, en dag inte innan sex och den femte dagen vid två. Utöver det så har jag läxor efter skolan som tar upp tid och aktiviter så som att vara ung ledare i kyrkan, umgås med vänner och nu kan jag även lägga till ett jobb på det. Som ni säkert förstår så har min fritid minskat ganska drastiskt jämfört med tidigare och det resulterar i att jag inte längre har lika mycket tid till att skriva fanfiction. Jag kommer självklart inte sluta, det kommer bara komma ett kapitel i månaden i fortsättningen (och jag är medveten om att jag sagt sånt här tidigare och ändå uppdaterat oftare, men nu har ni åtminstone en varning).

Så jag lovade att visa ett minne i det här kapitlet, och jag har tagit med det. Men jag ber om ursäkt ifall det inte är vad ni har förväntat er. Jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger jag har skrivit om det och det fortfarande inte blivit rätt. I mitt huvud så verkade det mycket roligare, men istället blev det mer om lojalitet. I alla fall hoppas jag att det duger för er

* * *

"Det var ett skrämmande kapitel", sade en förstaårselev som hade slagit armarna runt sina knän.

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer inte bli skadad", sade en äldre elev tröstande.

"Lura inte i henne dumheter. De kommer komma efter henne förr eller senare", sade Moody och Tonks smällde genast till honom.

"Hon är elva år. Försök att vara lite förstående", fräste hon innan hon vände sig mot flickan. "Var inte rädd, så länge du håller dig lugn och lyssnar så kommer det gå bra. Dessutom har vi chansen att förändra framtiden nu, vi kan rädda liv."

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det här kapitlet är lite mer mysigt", sade Sharon, en hufflepuff. "Jag tror att vi all-"

Innan hon hann avsluta så började skärmen brumma och alla i salen vände sig mot den, nyfikna på vad framtiden hade att säga eller visa dem. Som vanligt så visades en person iklädd en lång mantel som dolde ansiktet framför en vit vägg.

"Hej igen", sade Teddy i en vänlig ton, de hade hört honom prata tillräckligt många gånger för att genast känna igen hans röst. "Vi är medvetna om att ni har läst ett ganska tufft kapitel just nu. Det där kapitlet visade början på vad som skulle hända, eller i bokens fall vad som kommer att hända. Så för att lätta upp stämningen lite hade vi tänkt visa ett minne."

Leenden bröt ut runt om i salen, medan minnena stoppade upp läsningen och gjorde den längre så var det alltid intressant att se vad de hade att visa.

"Så vad har ni planerat den här gången?" frågar Hermione intresserat tillslut.

"Vi hade lite problem med att bestämma vad vi skulle visa, något sött, något gulligt, något roligt, något skrämmande, en hemlighet. men vi kunde inte undgå att höra er lilla konversation om hur vänner stödjer varandra, och vi anser att ett minne om vänskap är precis vad som behövs nu", sade Teddy.

"Så vilka vänner är det vi kommer få se? Gyllene trion?" frågade Fay fundersamt.

"En grupp personer som Fred och George Weasley kommer uppskatta att få se up."

"YES! Det är marodörerna! Vi får se minnen om marodörerna!" jublade Fred och George genast och de studsade på sina säten av glädje.

"Um, jag får känslan av att jag inte kommer kunna säga så mycket mer", sade Teddy med, till allas förvånad, ett nervöst skratt. "Jag antar att vad ni behöver veta är att det är nio olika minnen men att de handlar om samma sak. Vänner som behåller och försvarar en annan väns hemlighet", sade Teddy innan han försvann när hela skärmen blev vit.

"Det kommer alltså att handla om Remus vänner och hur de ser till att hans status som varulv förblir en hemlighet", sade Luna i en enkel ton.

"Varför tror du det?" frågar Ginny intresserat. "Jag tror dig, men hur kom du fram till det."

"De hörde konversationen när vi pratade om att stödja varandra och vi diskuterade det", sade Luna och den här gången ryckte hon på axlarna samtidigt som skärmen fick liv igen.

**En grupp tonåringar dök upp på skärmen, alla fyra av dem samlade runt ett litet bord i biblioteket. En flicka med håret uppsatt i en sne fläta lutade sig ivrigt framåt.**

**"Kom igen, ni kan inte säga att ni inte har undrat", viskade hon med en upphetsad blick i ögonen.**

"Jag trodde att det skulle handla om marodörerna", sade Neville förvirrat.

"Mer om att bevara en hemlighet. Troligtvis kommer de, eller åtminstone någon av dem dyka upp senare", sade Padama med en axelryckning.

**"Vad är det att undra över, Mia? Jag har bättre saker för mig än att fantisera ihop förklaringar till det", svarade en av hennes vänner. Hans ansikte doldes utav en gigantisk bok som han verkade vara halvvägs igenom.**

**"Det är Remus Lupin!" protesterar flickan som tydligen hette Mia. "Du vet hur han är, han är lugn."**

Dorea och Charlus kunde inte hjälpa det. De bröt båda två ner i skratt.

"Remus Lupin lugn?" flämtar Dorea. "Du måste skämta. Remus var inte en lugn person i skolan."

"Lilla mig? Jag var oskyldig, det var bara dina söner som drog in mig i alla problem. Allt jag ville göra var att ta mig igenom skolan med höga betyg", sade Remus i en oskyldig ton.

"Jag älskar fortfarande det faktum att alla professorer faktiskt trodde att du var oskyldig i skolan", sade Charlus och skakade på huvudet.

"Bredvid James och Sirius så såg jag oskyldig ut", sade Remus med en axelryckning, även om han var noga med att inte låta professorerna höra. För tillfället ville han fortsätta hålla det hemligt från dem.

**"Så? Han ramlade väl ner från ett träd när han var liten eller något sådant", sade pojken ointresserat.**

"Ifall de diskuterar vad jag tror jag diskuterar så var det där ett väldigt dumt förslag", sade Hermione i en misstrogen ton.

**"Kom igen Marcus, du vet mycket väl att ingen får sådana ärr från att ramla ner från ett träd", sade en annan flicka medan hon stängde sin egna bok och lade ner den på bordet.**

"Han, Marcus, trodde att du fick dina ärr från att ramla ner från ett träd", sade Tonks med en kvävd fnissning.

"Förvånansvärt nog så var det inte den dummaste idén till hur jag fick mina ärr som resten av eleverna hittade på", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"Verkligen? Vad var den löjligaste", sade Ginny flinandes.

"Måste vara teorin om att du hade en brottningsmatch med ankan", sade Sirius och eleverna runt om honom brast ner i skratt över tanken på att deras gamla professor i försvar mot svartkonster hade brottats med en anka.

"Det var Jasmine som startade det ryktet!" protesterar Remus högljutt. "Alla av de löjligaste rykten startades utav mina så kallade vänner. De njöt tydligen av att plåga mig."

"Plåga är väl att ta i lite", sade Sirius skrattandes. "Och jag svär att pågrund av alla våra löjliga förslag till anledningen bakom ärren så bevarades din hemlighet bättre. Det fanns säkert en del som slogs av tanken på att du var en varulv, men eftersom du var så lugn, vänlig och smart och vårt samhälle har sådana fördomar så viftade de bort den tanken."

**"Varför diskuterar vi ens det här? Det angår inte ens oss", sade en tredje flicka innan hon blåste en bubbla som sprack när den täckte nästan halva hennes ansikte.**

"Jag tror jag gillar henne bäst ur gruppen", sade Harry mumlandes. "De borde lämna ämnet ifred. Det angår inte dem."

"Det är lugnt Harry, min hemlighet var säker fram tills slutet av ditt tredje år. Och det var inte ditt fel", sade Remus med ett leende.

**"Du måste erkänna att du är intresserad, Carrie", sade Mia ivrigt.**

"Vem på Hogwarts var inte intresserad?" frågar Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att den största anledningen till varför alla var så intresserade var för att ni spred runt så löjliga anledningar till dem", sade Kingsley med ett skratt.

"Så länge det hindrade folk från att inse sanningen", sade Remus med en axelryckning.

**"Kanske. men jag ser inte vad vi har att göra med det", sade Carrie tveksamt och bet sig i läppen.**

**"Helt riktigt. Det angår inte er", sade en röst bakom dem och alla fyra vände sig om för att se på James Potter som stod där med armarna i kors.**

"Pappa", sade Harry med ett sorgset leende.

"Det här kan bli intressant", sade Moody intresserat. "Potter var väldigt beskyddande av sina nära och kära, alla visste om det."

**"Du kan inte klandra oss från att vara nyfikna. Lupin har ärr överallt, det måste finnas en förklaring till dem", sade Mia och lutade sig framåt och såg James rakt i ögonen.**

"Är de seriösa? Har de aldrig hört talas om att inte lägga sina näsor i blöt?" frågar Hermione misstroget.

"Remus ärr var en av Hogwarts mest bevarade hemligheter. Ingen utan vi och några av professorerna visste om sanningen", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Det måste vara något med din familj Harry", sade Ron med ett skratt. "Ni är alltid inblandade i de hemligheter som faktiskt förblir hemliga på Hogwarts."

"Det är en talang vi har", sade Harry med ett flin.

"Tillsammans med en talang för att råka ut för trubbel", sade McGonagall strängt.

**"Det angår fortfarande inte er", sade James bestämt. "Hans ärr definierar honom inte."**

"Folk är för dömande. De låter alltid utseende definiera andra människor", muttrar Padama.

"Det är lätt för dig att säga, du ser bra ut", muttrar Eloise bittert.

**"Så vad hände? Varför fick han ärren?" frågar Marcus och sänker tillslut sin bok. "Som du sade definierar de honom inte, så varför kan du inte berätta varför han har så många ärr? Är det någon hemsk hemlighet som är anledningen?"**

"Åh han fångade honom i ett hörn där. Antingen kan James vägra att berätta, men de kommer då att försöka hitta det riktiga svaret eller så kan han berätta, men då får de veta det trots allt", sade Percy mumlandes.

"Jag är säker på att James listar ut något. Trots allt blev sanningen avslöjad för först två år sen", sade Bill fundersamt.

**James rörde inte en min bortsett från att höja ett ögonbryn. "Det var en utmaning. Han fick ärren när han slogs med jättebläckfisken. Det är allt. Han tycker bara det är generande. Sprid det vidare om ni vill, ni behöver inte undra längre", sade han i en neutral ton innan han vände på klacken och började gå iväg.**

En tystnad fyllde salen i tio sekunder innan den första personen börjar skratta och snabbt skapades en kedjereaktion.

"Okej jag måste säga att det är en väldigt kreativ förklaring", sade Katrina med ett skratt.

"Åh det finns bättre förklaringar", sade Remus distraherat.

**"Är du seriös? Han fick sina ärr efter att ha gjort något så dumt som att brottas med jättebläckfisken?" ropar Carrie misstroget efter att ha kommit över sin chock över att ha fått ett svar.**

**"Men. men det kan inte stämma", sade den andra flickan som ingen visste om namnet på. "Han hade ärren redan innan han började på Hogwarts."**

"Åh det skulle inte ha förvånat mig ifall de bröt sig in på Hogwarts för att brottas med bläckfisken", sade Dorea roat.

"Problemet är bara att ingen av dem kände varandra innan Hogwarts och Remus var en regelföljare innan han blev vän med James och Sirius", sade Narcissa skrattandes.

**Bilden på de fyra ungdomarna bleknade bort och ersattes utav en ung Sirius sittandes i en fåtölj med läxor utspridda framför honom på bordet.**

Några utav flickorna i salen busvisslade när de fick syn på den yngre version utav Sirius på skärmen.

"Wow, flashback till när vi gick i skolan", sade Kingsley med en utdragen vissling.

"Jag antar att Sirius var väldigt populär i skolan", sade Ginny flinandes.

"Sirius och de andra i gruppen var skolans populäraste killar", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet. "De fick en hel del beundrare."

**"Vart har du dina vänner, Black?" **

**"Evans. Vad ger mig äran av att få din uppmärksamhet?" frågar Sirius med ett leende och tittade upp.**

"Mamma", sade Harry med ett strålande leende innan han rynkade på pannan. "Mamma försökte lista ut din hemlighet?"

"Hade du förväntat dig något annat, Harry?" frågar Remus med ett vänligt leende. "Lily var väldigt nyfiken av sig och otroligt intelligent. Nästan alla i Hogwarts försökte komma på historien bakom mina ärr. Men Lily var nog den enda som faktiskt listade ut det helt själv, inte olikt hur du listade ut det Hermione."

"Så när listade hon ut det?" frågade Ginny intresserat.

"Någon gång i tredje året. Det där var i andra året, men eftersom vi inte var vänner så brydde hon sig inte så mycket om det. Om hon ansträngt sig så hade hon säkert kommit på det mycket tidigare. Men hon sade aldrig ett ord till någon."

**"Ni har något planerat!" anklagade Lily med rynkad panna. **

Professorerna kunde inte hjälpa det, de frös alla till och betraktade skärmen med varsamma blickar. Oroliga för vad marodörerna hade planerat trots att det låg i det förflutna.

"Black var inte med de andra där, så det kan inte ha varit ett så farligt upptåg", sade Sprout medan hon frustrerat försökte komma ihåg alla upptåg de hade dragit i sitt andra år, en omöjligt uppgift.

"De lyckades planera upptåg när de var i helt olika delar i slottet under straffkommenderingar. Att vara ifrån varandra stoppar dem inte", sade McGonagall torrt.

"Exakt hur gjorde de det nu igen?" frågar Flitwick uppgivet.

"Vi lyckades aldrig lista ut det. Jag ber bara för att ingen från den här generation listar ut det", sade McGonagall och grimaserade åt tanken.

**"Du sårar mig Evans. När har vi någonsin något planerat. Jag försöker bara göra uppgiften McGonagall gav oss. Så var det något särskilt du ville?" sade Sirius med ett oskyldigt leende.**

"De har definitivt något planerat", stönar Sprout med slutna ögon.

"Låt oss inte tänka på det. Det ligger i det förflutna, låt det förbli där", sade madam Pomfrey optimistiskt.

"Du vet, jag älskar det faktum att professorerna ser rädda ut. Vad i helvete gjorde ni?" frågar Fay roat.

"De var gudar!" sade Fred omedelbart.

"Okej, låt oss inte mata min kusins redan enorma ego. De var inte gudar, de var demoner", sade Narcissa i en allvarlig ton.

**"Remus."**

**"Du vill ha Remus? Låt inte James höra dig säga det, han skulle bli fruktansvärt avundsjuk."**

Remus började skratta. "Du hade altid ett svar på allting."

"Det var sanningen. Jag vill inte ens föreställa mig hur James skulle ha reagerat ifall han insåg att Lily var kär i dig, om hon hade varit det vill säga", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Hade han blivit arg?" frågar Harry tveksamt.

"Arg, förkrossade, galen. jag kan ärligt talat inte säga. En del av mig tror att han skulle bli rasande och tagit ut det på Remus, en annan del tror att han skulle låst in sig själv i sovsalen och inte komma fram på evigheter medan en tredje del av mig tror att han skulle fortsätta agera som vanligt men antagligen släppa taget om Lily. Så att säga hur han skulle reagerar är omöjligt, kanske en blandning av alla tre."

"Om han älskade henne, varför skulle han släppa taget om henne?" frågar Dennis förvirrat.

"För att han älskade henne och ibland krävs det stora uppoffringar för att hålla dem man älskar lyckliga", sade Sirius med ett sorgset. "Lily var James stora kärlek och han gjorde allt för henne. Tvivla aldrig på det."

**"Det är inte vad jag menar", sade Lily med mörkröda kinder. "Han har ärr över hela sina armar, och jag slår vad om att han har det över resten av sin kropp med."**

De flesta i salen såg på Remus med förskräckta ögon och vissa av dem såg medlidsamma ut.

"Våga inte", morrar Tonks genast. "Våga inte behandla honom anordna för att han har ärr. Han är fortfarande samma man som innan ni fick reda på det här. Som James sade, ärren definierar honom inte."

"Tonks."

"Nej Remus. Du är inte svag, du är inte mindre människa för att."

"Jag är mindre människa än du", avbröt Remus lugnt.

"Du pratar med kvinnan som kan ändra sitt utseende. Jag är inte säker på att jag klassificeras som helt och hållet mänsklig", sade Tonks lugnt. "Och ingen borde bry sig om att du förvandlas en gång i månaden. De flesta kvinnor förvandlas till monster mer skräckinjagande varje månad och det pågår längre än en natt."

"Jämförde hon nyss att vara en varulv med att få mens och PMS?" mumlar Lavender misstroget till sina vänner som nickar stumt.

"Tonks", utbrast Mrs Weasley förfärat

"Vad? Jag säger bara sanningen. Jag vet att Charlie flydde så fort jag fick mens", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen när flera av männen i salen såg skrämda och obekväma ut. "Vi kommer diskutera det här ämnet mer någon annan gång och att det är normalt. I alla fall så ville Charlie knappt vara runt mig."

"Du tänkte mörda mig!" skrek Charlie misstroget.

"Du åt upp min choklad", fräste Tonks tillbaka. "Alla vet att man aldrig äter en kvinnas choklad när det är hennes tid i månaden. Min poäng är att vi kvinnor har större delen av den manliga populationen rädda för oss när vi har PMS. Och vi pratar hela världen, båda världarna. Det är bara trollkarlsvärlden som är rädda på riktigt för varulvar."

"Du åt seriöst upp hennes choklad?" frågar Percy misstroget. "Till och med jag vet att det är en hemsk idé och något man aldrig ska göra."

"Det är inte samma sak, Tonks", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Jag vet att det inte är samma sak. Men du borde inte bli dömd för det. Du har alltid gjort allt du kan för att vara god", sade Tonks med ett sorgset leende.

**"Det angår inte dig Lily", sade Sirius seriöst och såg henne stadigt i ögonen.**

"Berättade ni någonsin för någon?" frågar Seamus intresserat.

"Jag berättade för Snape", sade Sirius innan Remus smällde till honom.

"Du kan släppa den lögnen nu. Snape listade ut det själv, du råkade bara berätta en del av hemligheten och det var en olycka."

Sirius himlade med ögonen. "Det stoppar inte det faktum att jag svek dig och bröt mitt löfte om att hålla det hemligt. Jasmine listade också ut det själv. Min familj var medvetna om att jag hade en vän som var en varulv men jag berättade det inte och jag avslöjade aldrig heller identiteten", fortsatte han att berätta.

"Slängde du inte det i Walburgas ansikte innan du rymde hemifrån?" frågar Narcissa intresserat.

"Jo det gjorde jag", sade Sirius med ett litet leende. "Jag slängde tillbaka mycket i hennes ansikte den kvällen. Det var, enligt mina planer, sista gången jag träffade henne."

**"Jag vill bara veta varför. Jag vill förstå så jag kan hjälpa honom", sade Lily bedjande.**

"Aw, det är så gulligt av henne. är det konstigt att säga att något en äldre person gör är gulligt?" frågar Parvati med ett leende innan hon rynkar på pannan.

"Det är Lily. Hon var en ovanligt snäll kvinna. Hon hade ett sätt att se skönheten i andra, speciellt när personen själv inte kunde se det i sig", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Och det är inte gulligt. Vi säger ofta att saker som gamla tanter gör är gulliga."

"Det är en lögn. Inga tanter är gulliga, de låtsas bara", muttrar Charlie.

"Bara för att en insåg att du faktiskt är en demon betyder det inte att alla låtsas vara gulliga", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

**Sirius suckade. "Du får inte berätta att du hörde det från mig. Men över sommaren så var han och handlade och stället blev attackerat. För att komma därifrån blev han tvingad att bekämpa hundra dödsätare."**

Flera stycken runt om i salen tappade hakan när de hörde det.

"Har de glömt bort att det där är en lögn?" mumlar Ron till Harry som skrattar.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig. Men jag skulle vara väldigt imponerad ifall Remus faktiskt bekämpade hundra dödsätare på en gång", viskade Harry tillbaka.

**"Vart? Hur skadad blev han? Det är ett mirakel. men han hade ärr redan i första året. det där hände aldrig, eller hur?" **

"Hon insåg åtminstone väldigt fort att det inte är anledningen till ärren", sade Hermione.

"Personligen älskar jag det faktum att hon inte säger något om att det är omöjligt för en person att bekämpa hundra motståndare på samma gång", skrattade Anthony.

"Jag slår vad om att tre personer skulle kunna besegra hundra dödsätare", sade Fred allvarligt.

"Visst, som om det är möjligt", sade Zacharias och himlar med ögonen.

"Så länge vi vet om det i förväg så kan vi sätta upp fällor och använda upptåg för att ta ut dödsätarna", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

**"Nej. Vad som hände är något som du behöver fråga honom om", sade Sirius med ett leende. "Det är hans sak att förklara."**

"Jag."

"Säger inte ett ord Sirius", sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag är seriös. Jag beskyller dig inte för något. Olyckor händer. Felet är mitt, jag borde ha lyssnat."

"Jag borde inte ha sagt något", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Så båda av oss gjorde fel. Det ligger i det förflutna. Jag förlät dig för länge sen. Nästan tjugo år i själva verket", sade Remus med ett vänligt leende.

**Bilden bleknade åter igen och ersattes utav en springande Peter Pettigrew. Han verkade vara påväg rakt emot en grupp av tonåringar som omringade en yngre elev.**

Harry knöt sina händer och gnisslade tänderna. Det sista han ville se var ett minne med Peter Pettigrew.

"Varför visas det här`" frågar Ron mellan sammanpressade tänder.

"Han var en god vän för väldigt länge sedan", sade Sirius tystlåtet. "Ni kommer troligtvis få se det nu."

"Kan vi inte hoppa över det och i fred hata ,honom och det faktum att han förrådde er?" frågar Ginny muttrandes.

**"Lämna henne ifred!" ropade han och knuffade sig emellan de äldre eleverna tills han stod emellan dem och flickan de attackerat.**

Sirius stirrade ner i golvet, vägrade att se på skärmen. Han visste att de flesta trodde att det var för att han inte ville se mannen som förrådde familjen Potter, men det var bara en del av anledningen. Att tvingas se Peter, pojken som på Hogwarts var en av hans närmaste, hans bästa vänner var för smärtsamt. Det var sällan som han tänkte på Peter nu för tiden, och när han väl gjorde det så var han alltid Pettigrew. Att nu bli påmind, få bevis kastat rakt i hans ansikte om att Peter en gång i tiden varit en bra vän fick honom att vilja skrika rakt ut. Och kanske var det inte en bra idé att tänka på Peter Pettigrew som två olika personer, kanske var det en sidoeffekt från Azkaban. Kanske höll han på att bli galen, det kunde knappast vara hälsosamt att se en person som två helt olika personer. Men för honom var det enklare att acceptera. För ifall Peter alltid hade varit Pettigrew så hade han alltid varit en förrädare, deras vänskap hade aldrig spelat någon roll för honom, och han var inte säker på vad som var mest smärtsamt av det. Att Peter aldrig brytt sig eller att han förändrats så drastiskt, blivit en hel annan person utan att någon insåg det. Det fick honom att undra att ifall han hade sett tecknen så hade han kanske kunnat förhindra allt, räddat inte bara Lily, James och Jasmine men även Peter själv, innan han blev Pettigrew, en dödsätare. nej, han kunde inte klandra sig själv för Pettigrews handlingar.

**"Stick härifrån Pettigrew", fräste en av tonårspojkarna. "Det här angår inte dig!"**

"Åh det angick honom då, Marlene var våran vän", väste Remus medan han blängde på skärmen.

"Du vet, det är väldigt konstigt att se professor Lupin så arg. Han var så lugn när vi hade honom", mumlade Andrea till sin vän Lillian.

"Jag vet. Jag trodde faktiskt inte att han kunde bli arg på riktigt", instämde Lillian medan hon såg på sin bästa vän.

"Ni kan inte direkt klandra honom", sade Leanne och såg på sina sovsalskamrater. "Han ser just nu en vän bli mobbad på en tv och ser en av sina föredetta bästa vänner försvara henne. Jag tror vem som helst skulle bli arg då."

**"Tvinga mig McNair", snäste Pettigrew innan han vände sig emot flickan. "Är du okej, Marlene?" frågade han oroligt och stumt så nickar flickan till svar och gömde sig bakom den knubbiga tredjeårseleven.**

"Det här är så förvirrande att se", stönar Harry.

"Jag tycker själv det är tillräckligt jobbigt att behöva tänka på honom som något annat en förrädare. Jag kan knappt föreställa mig hur det är för er", sade Ron medlidsamt och skakade på huvudet.

**"Åh vad rädd jag blir", hånskrattar Dolohov. "Spring iväg innan vi bestämmer oss för att vända vår uppmärksamhet mot dig. Vi kanske ger dig likadana ärr som din vän Lupin har?"**

"Um, var det där meningen att vara ett hot, för det var inte särskilt skrämmande", sade Dean misstroget och inte ett dugg imponerat.

"Å andra sidan så är de säkert inte vänner med ett gäng tjejer som är väldigt kreativa med sina hot när de är i smärta", sade Lee med en grimas.

"Lite blod och alla killar blir livrädda", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen.

"Åh det är inte blodet vi är rädda för. Det är skadan ni kan göra när ni anser att vi är idioter mot er när ni har så ont att ni inte vill röra er", sade Oliver.

"Varför går ni alltid in på helt andra ämnen?" frågar Hannah irriterat.

"För att livet är ett enda stort mysterium och man vet aldrig vad som väntar runt nästa hörn", sade Seamus skrattandes.

"Inte helt säker på att jag håller med om det. Jag är övertygad om att jag kommer träffa Voldemort eller någon av hans anhängare innan sommarlovet börjar", sade Harry.

"Det räknas inte. Han vill se de död", sade Angelina missnöjt.

"Dock måste jag säga att han är väldigt vänlig", sade Ron plötsligt med ett leende.

"Det är det. Harry har smittat Ron. Jag upprepar, Ron är smittad. Galenskapen kan drabba andra", sade Fred genast.

"Det är något fel på dig? Exakt hur skulle Voldemort kunna vara vänlig, Ronald!" väser Hermione.

"Han bryr sig om Harrys utbildning. Han väntar alltid tills innan sommarlovet så att Harry kan fokusera på skolan", sade Ron. "Bortsett från alla hans brister så är det väldigt vänligt av honom."

"Det är ett sätt att se det på antar jag", sade Harry torrt. "Jag ska försöka tänka på det nästa gång han kidnappar mig eller söker upp mig."

**"Ni. ni skrämmer mig inte", sade Pettigrew, även om han backade undan. "Remus fick sina ärr när han beskyddade förstaårselever från personer som er. Om ni skadar mig kommer jag bara ha bevis för att ni mobbade oss."**

"Det är bra att han försvarar er", sade Tonks en aning tveksamt. "Men det var definitivt inte bästa sättet att uttrycka sig på. De kommer bara bli arga."

**Näven som fick kontakt med Pettigrews näsa fick honom att stappla bakåt medan blodet forsade ur den.**

"Vad var det jag sade", sade Tonks belåtet.

"Det var ingen som sade emot", påpekar Charlie i en retsam ton.

**"Du skulle bara våga springa och skvallra, Pettigrew", sade en man i en hånande ton och sjundeårseleven höjde sin trollstav för att förbanna pojken framför honom, när en annan kropp kom flygande och tacklade honom till marken och ljudet av springande fötter hördes i bakgrunden innan skärmen blev svart.**

"Ah, jag minns det här. Ni fick straffkommendering för två kvällar pågrund av slagsmålet", sade McGonagall med en suck.

"Vem var det som tacklades?" frågar Ernie intresserat.

"Det skulle vara jag", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Jag råkade bara vara snabbare än de andra två latmaskarna."

"Jag trodde Remus var snabbare än dig", sade Bill förvirrat.

"Det var strax efter en fullmåne. Jag hade inte återfått all min styrka", sade Remus försiktigt, fortfarande obekväm med att tala om sin åkomma så öppet.

**Den svarta bakgrunden ersattes utav James Potter igen, den här gången verkade han ytterst upprörd och han drog sin hand genom håret så att det stod åt alla håll.**

**"Hur många gånger ska vi behöva säga det? Det har gått fyra år! Remus ärr angår inte er!" morrade han fram och blängde på de två pojkarna framför honom.**

"Jag förstår verkligen inte varför det är så fascinerande. Ingen av oss undrade så mycket om det när du var professor", sade Alicia med rynkad panna.

"För att vara rättvis så var de flesta av den kvinnliga delen av eleverna upptagna med att dregla över honom", sade George med ett skratt och Remus rodnade.

"Det var bara inte damerna i slottet", sade Gabriel och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Vänta, är du homosexuell?" frågade Randall misstroget.

"Näpp", sade Gabriel medan han stoppade in en klubba i munnen. Randall såg förvirrat på honom, men innan han hann säga något så fortsatte minnet att spela.

**"Men det måste finnas en anledning? Är det hans föräldrar som gör det? Skär han sig själv? Är han i ett förhållande där partnern misshandlar honom."**

"Åh, så det är de mer deprimerande teorierna nu", sade Remus med en suck.

"De trodde att Hope och Lyall gjorde det där mot honom?" sade Dorea med en suck. "Det är det sista de skulle göra mot Remus."

"Vänta. Backa bandet!" sade Angelina högt. "Sade du Lyall?"

"Um? Ja", sade Dorea förvirrat.

"Du måste skämta med mig! Helvete, snacka om ironi."

"Vad pratar du om?" frågar Dennis förvirrat medan Sirius brast ut i skratt och Remus suckade.

"Lyall kommer ursprungligen från Norge. Lyall betyder varg. Remus är från romersk ursprung och var en pojke som ammades av en varg. Lupin kommer från det latinska ordet Lupīnus som betyder vargaktig. Ditt namn blir i princip Varg varg, son till varg", sade Angelina och skakade förundrat på huvudet.

"Du måste skämta!" sade Harry misstroget, och han var inte den enda. Runt om i salen såg alla förvånat och misstroget på varandra.'

"Tyvärr inte. Din pappa och gudfar fann det hela väldigt roande", suckar Remus med ett lett leende. "I själva verket brukade de kalla mig för Werewolf McWerewolf den andre."

"Åh kom igen. När man tänker på det är det väldigt roligt. Ifall jag inte visste bättre skulle jag ha trott att det var anledningen till varför du blev biten. Att låta Werewolf McWerewolf förbli människa istället för varulv skulle vara ett brott mot världen", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Sirius!" utbrast Mrs Weasley upprört.

"Det är lugnt Molly, det där är något jag har hört honom säga flera gånger tidigare. Jag tar inte illa vid, jag vet att han inte gillar något illa", sade Remus lugnande.

"Det är bättre att skämta om det än att agera som om det är något som inte får nämnas. Hm, jag önskar bara att vi hade kommit ihåg och frågat Hope om hur helarna reagerade till ditt namn efter de fått vetat din diagnos", sade Sirius i en skämtsam ton.

"Om de varit lika bra på språk som Angelina är så hade de troligtvis stannat upp och frågat om de var seriösa", sade Remus med ett litet leende.

**"Han räddade våra liv. Det är allt ni behöver veta", fräste James ilsket och började gå iväg.**

**"Du måste säga mer än det James. Hur räddade han era liv? Vilka liv räddade han?"**

"Mr Potter sade ju nyss att han räddade deras liv. Hur kan killen då fråga vilka liv professor Lupin räddade?" frågade Justin misstroget.

"Han kanske vill ha en bättre förklaring om vilka som var de. Ifall det var alla vännerna eller bara två av dem eller något sådant", sade Susan med en axelryckning.

**"Oss. Marodörerna. Vi gjorde något dumt och han behöll lugnet och räddade våra liv."**

**"Vad gjorde ni?" krävde pojken som fram till nu hade varit tyst. **

"Jag börjar bli trött på att höra folk kräva något sådant där. De har ingen rätt till att veta det", sade Hermione med en irriterad suck.

**"Vi experimenterade med ett otroligt stort upptåg vi hade tänkt göra och vi sprängde skjulet i luften. Dra härifrån nu. Jag har viktigare saker för mig än att svara på dumma frågor från personer som blandar sig in i andras affärer."**

Trots att de visste att det var en lögn så skrattade de flesta i salen ändå vid tanken på det.

**Scenen som visade James springa iväg ersattes av James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, Jasmine och Lily sittandes utomhus vid sjön. Alla av dem skrattandes.**

"Åh, ett lyckligt minne nu", sade Harr ivrigt.

"Jag kanske vet vad som kommer hända nu.", sade Sirius fundersamt medan han rynkade på pannan och försökte minnas.

**"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att ni gjorde det där. Eller hur ni tajmade det så bra", sade Lily och torkade bort en tår av skratt. "McGonagall var rasande först, men såg ni hur hon nästan själv började skratta vid slutet av dagen?"**

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Fred ivrigt.

"Något som vi inte borde ha gjort och gav oss en hel del problem, men det var definitivt värt det", sade Remus med ett skratt.

"Och de ska inte berätta det", sade McGonagall strängt. "Att genomlida det en gång var tillräckligt illa."

"Ifall ni har tur så kanske framtiden har något minne av det som de visar senare", sade Remus med en axelryckning.

**"Hur vi gjorde det är våran hemlighet", sade Sirius flinande medan han placerade armen runt Jasmines axlar och hon lutade sig mot hans bröst med ett belåtet leende. "Men en sak är säker, straffkommenderingen vi fick inför den kommande månaden var definitivt värt det."**

"Ni fick straffkommendering i en månad. De måste ha varit otroligt!" sade George flämtandes.

"Eller så var det otroligt dumt och folk blev skadade" sade Hermione.

"Nah, de blev dubbade till hjältar på skolan. Alla älskade dem ännu mer efter det. utan lärarna så klart", sade Charlus med ett skratt.

"Du vet vad de syftar på?" frågar Neville imponerat.

"Det är klart. De fick en månads straffkommendering. Det är klart att de vet vad det är då", sade Marietta och himlade med ögonen.

"Vi fick straffkommendering för en månad flera gånger", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

"Jag är självklart inte helt hundra på, men jag tror att de syftar på sitt upptåg som involverade en hel del av professorerna", sade Charlus och Remus och Sirius nickade instämmande medan de skrattade

**"Du tycker alltid att straffkommenderingarna är värt det", sade Remus med en fnysning.**

"Ah det är alltför sant", sade Sirius skrattandes.

"Till och med när ni var i ert första år? Era upptåg måste ha varit en aning lama då", sade Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Antagligen, men jag tror att våra upptåg var väldigt bra för att komma från elvaåringar som precis börjat utbilda sig i magi", sade Remus med en axelryckning.

"Tyvärr är det sant", muttrar Sprout.

**"Åh kolla, er lilla fanklubb är på ingång", sade Jasmine sarkastiskt medan hon nickade med huvudet emot en grupp av fnittrande flickor.**

"Det här kan bli intressant", sade Tonks skrattandes.

"Är det bara jag eller låter Mrs Black avundsjuk."

"Kalla henne inte Mrs Black, det är min mamma och varken jag eller Jasmine ville att hon skulle jämföras med min mor", sade Sirius. "Säg bara Jasmine om ni pratar om henne."

"Okej, men låter inte Jasmine avundsjuk?" frågar Fay tålmodigt.

"Jag antar en aning, men det spelar ingen roll. Det var inte som om jag skulle dumpa henne", sade Sirius fundersamt.

**"Vilken fanklubb?" frågar James utan att vända sig om. "Den gamla, den nya, den för endast de populära flickorna."**

"Vänta va? Man har väl en fanklubb?" sade Padama förvirrat.

"Tja, alla av oss hade en varsin fanklubb egentligen, sen fanns det den gemensamma för alla fyra marodörerna och sen var de mer privata, men det var inte direkt fanclubs, utan mer folk som bara skvallra så det räknas inte", sade Sirius skrattandes.

"Du nämnde inte klubben för de som var övertygade om att du och James var ett par", sade Remus skrattandes.

"Hur de fick den tanken har jag ingen aning. Det var uppenbart att James stora kärlek var Lily. Hon var hans själsfrände."

**"Du behöver inte skryta om att ni har en hel del olika fan-klubbar", sade Lily med rynkad panna. "Och det är flickorna i fjärde årsgruppen. Du vet de från Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindor."**

**"Så hur länge kommer vi behöva ignorera dem innan någon av dem vågar komma över?" frågar Remus med himlande ögon.**

Harry hade ett så stort leende att han undrade ifall hans ansikte skulle fastna på det sättet, eller ifall hans ansikte skulle spricka pågrund av leendet. Att se sina föräldrar så glada, att se alla dem glada och lyckliga fick honom att känna sig alldeles varm inuti i hans bröst. Att se den agera som sig själva gav honom bekräftelse att de var riktiga personer, att de inte var helgon så som vissa fick dem att låta som.

**"Snälla ropa bara hit dem. I vanliga fall så kan jag tåla era fans, men det är något med dem som verkligen går mig på nerverna", sade Jasmine med en suck och James ropade över dem. Flickorna började genast fnittra och viska till varandra innan de knuffade fram en av sina vänner som nervöst gick fram till dem.**

"Väldigt schyst av dem att tvinga en att gå fram själv", sade Daphne med ett skratt.

"Och senare kommer de säkert vara avundsjuka på att de själva inte gick fram och pratade", sade Tracy skrattandes.

**"Hallå fagra mö", sade Sirius med ett snett leende och flickan rodnade ännu mer. "Vad har ni förberett för fråga idag?"**

"Flörtig som alltid, Sirius", sade Dorea skrattandes.

"Um, han är i ett förhållande med er dotter och ni skrattar när han flörtar med en annan framför henne?" frågar Astoria förvirrat.

"Vi vet att Sirius älskar Jasmine, men han är flörtig. Det är en del av hans personlighet. Han flörtade med Dorea första gången vi träffades", sade Charlus med ett skratt.

**"Ähum. vi. äh undrar. jag menar, Natalie undrar , hur Remus fick sina ärr", stammade hon fram och vred sina händer nervöst. Gruppen såg på varandra tills Sirius tillslut svarade efter ett par sekunder.**

Vid den här tidpunkten såg väldigt många intresserade ut, nyfikna på vilken ursäkt de skulle komma med nu som bortförklarade ärren.

**"Bara några vanliga quidditch träningar", sade en med en axelryckning och flickan nickade innan hon rodnande sprang tillbaka till sina vänner.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att det är omöjligt för quidditch att skapa sådana skador", sade Lee med en fnysning.

"Det finns en bättre anledning till varför det inte skulle vara möjligt", sade Narcissa med ett vetande leende.

**"Hur länge kommer det dröja för dem att inse att jag inte ens är med i laget?" frågar Remus roat.**

Skratt brast ut runt om i salen.

"Okej, det är en bra anledning till varför det inte skulle vara möjligt", erkänner Lee skrattandes.

**"Längre än det borde ta, men de är säkert överlyckliga över att de fått reda på lösningen till mysteriet om Remus Lupins mystiska ärr", sade Peter med ett leende.**

**"Men seriöst. Tack för förklaringen", sade Remus med ett rört leende.**

"Jag hade alltid svårt att bortförklara mina ärr", sade Remus med en suck. "Att de hjälpte mig behålla min hemlighet och gav anledningar till hur jag fick ärren betydde otroligt mycket för mig."

**"Det är inga problem, Måntand", sade Sirius. "De har inget att göra med det, och att komma på anledningar till dem är faktiskt underhållande."**

"Otroligt underhållande faktiskt. Alla galna anledningar till ärren kom garanterat från oss", sade Sirius med ett mjukt leende.

**Med de orden så brast gruppen åter igen ut i skratt och de bleknade bort för att ersättas igen.**

"Hur många minnen är det kvar nu egentligen?" frågar Zacharias med en suck.

"Hm. fyra kanske. jag tror att det är det", sade Harry fundersamt utan att se på den andra pojken, alldeles för upptagen med att betrakta sin pappa, faster och gudfar på tv:n.

**"Kom igen Jasmine. Berätta för mig", bad en kille medan han log mot flickan.**

**"Lämna mig ifred, Tyler", muttrade Jasmine medan hon packade ner sina böcker i väskan. "Jag måste sticka, jag har en lektion."**

"Tyler. det namnet känns bekant", sade Narcissa fundersamt.

"Rita Skeeter dejtade honom ett tag", sade madam Bones. "De träffades genom sitt gemensam intresse inför skvaller."

"A match made in heaven", muttrade Burbage till Sinistra som skrattade.

**Men när hon försökte gå så blockade Tyler vägen för henne med en utsträckt arm.**

"Åh det här kan bli intressant", sade Remus med ett litet leende.

"Varför då?"

"Jasmine visste vad hon ville. Att hindra henne från att göra något var aldrig en bra idé", svarade Remus med ett ömt leende.

**"Kom igen sötnos, berätta vad som resulterade i ärren. Det är allt du behöver göra, berätta och du får gå. berätta inte och du kommer försent till lektionen, du har ett prov idag va?" sade Tyler med ett leende.**

"Jag kan se varför han dejtade Skeeter", sade Hermione med en äcklad blick.

"Det är din kommentar. Jag trodde du skulle gorma om att han inte kunde hindra henne från att ta ett prov", sade Ron förvånat.

"Åh tro mig, jag är förbannad över att han försöker stoppa henne från att komma i tid", morrade Hermine irriterat.

**"Du är en skitstövel Tyler", väser Jasmine och försöker återigen ta sig förbi honom. "Fint, Remus dödade Voldemort. Uppenbarligen så resulterade det i skador, men de var värt det."**

"Som om det där kommer fungera", sade Malfoy misstroget.

"Tvivla aldrig på hur idiotiska folk är", sade Zabini med en fnysning.

**"Du-vet-vem är död!" utbrast Tyler upphetsat och innan Jasmine hann säga något mer hade han sprungit iväg och skrek det högsta han kunde om nyheten om Voldemorts död. Runt hörnet kom madam Pince springande med en dammvipa i högsta hugg.**

"Snälla låt aldrig Tyler få mycket makt. Vi kommer vara körda i så fall",

"Vi är redan körda", morrade Moody.

"En liten solstråle som alltid, Moody", suckar madam Bones.

"Lever han ens längre?" frågar Amanda intresserat.

"Varför skulle han vara död?" frågar Terry intresserat.

"Han skrek i biblioteket. Madam Pince kommer vara förbannad. Alla vet att störa tystnaden i biblioteket är i princip lika med självmord."

**"Vem för ett sådant oväsen, Miss Potter."**

**"Det är Tyler. Han har fått för sig att Voldemort är död, vart han fick tanken ifrån har jag ingen aning", sade Jasmine med ett oskyldigt leende. "Å andra sidan har jag alltid sagt att han är en idiot."**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde Jasmines ord.

"Ifall jag inte sett hela scenen så hade jag övertygad om att hon faktiskt inte visste varför Tyler agerade så", sade Harry imponerat.

"Hon är syster till Tagghorn och gift med Tramptass. Det är klart hon kan spela oskyldig", sade Fred med ett leende. "Jag har en känsla av att hon, liksom din mamma, var en fantastisk kvinna."

"Vi ansåg det i alla fall, men vi kanske är partiska", sade Remus med litet leende.

**En ny scen visades, den här gången stod Sirius bredvid Jasmine med James framför dem.**

**"Är ni seriösa?" frågar James och ser mellan sin syster och bästa vän.**

"Vad nu?" stönar Flitwick.

"Du vet, jag finner det väldigt intressant att de verkar rädda för vad ni har gjort trots att det ägde runt för länge sen", sade Padama skrattandes.

"De borde vara det. Vi gömde överraskningar överallt runt om i slottet efter vi slutat. Vi dök upp när vi kände för det trots att vi slutat och utökade dem till och med", sade Sirius skrattandes.

**"Tror du verkligen att vi skulle säga det ifall vi, ifall jag, inte var det?" frågar Jasmine med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag hade gett upp, du vet det Jamie. Men jag är lycklig okej."**

"Jamie?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Din fasters smeknamn för James", sade Charlus med ett ömt leende.

**"Och du Sirius?" frågar James och vänder sig emot sin vän.**

**"Kompis, du vet att jag varit kär i Jasmine i evigheter. Det tog en lång tid för mig att övertyga henne om det."**

"Åh, de berättar att de är ett par", sade Lavender ivrigt medan hon betraktade paret på skärmen. "De ser bra ut tillsammans."

"Frågan är bara hur James Potter kommer reagera, jag vet inte, jag har bara den här känslan av att han är otroligt beskyddande utav henne", sade Fay muttrandes.

"Det är hans bästa vän, borde han inte vara glad över att hans syster är ihop med honom?" frågar Seamus och Fay skakade på huvudet.

**"Bra", sade James med en nickning. "Ifall du sårar henne kommer jag bryta din näsa innan jag bryter vår änskap. Jasmine om du sårar honom kommer jag skvallra för mamma om vem som förstörde den där vasen och förneka att vi är syskon."**

"Um, är det inte traditionellt att man bara hotar en av personerna i paret?" frågar Ginny roat.

"Jag hade ingen som kunde hota Jasmine. Mina föräldrar hata mig, min bror och jag hade glidit isär för länge sen vid den tidpunkten", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "James och jag var praktiskt taget bröder, i själva verket skulle han utan tvekan gjort mig till hans blodsbror ifall det inte var för mina känslor för Jasmine."

"Så det var Jasmine som förstörde vasen trots allt", mumlade Dorea samtidigt.

"Måste det inte ha varit jobbigt för Mr Potter?" frågar Percy plötsligt. "Jag menar ni har själva sagt att han såg dig som sin bror. Blir det då inte för honom som om hans syskon startar ett förhållande."

"Jag frågade honom aldrig om det så jag kan inte direkt svara för James", sade Sirius med rynkad panna. "Men om han hade några problem med det så sade han aldrig det."

**"Det låter rättvist", sade Sirius med ett skratt.**

**"Ursäkta, men kan ni svara på en fråga?" sade en pojke plötsligt som dykt upp bakom dem. "En hel del undrar över Remus Lupins ärr. Är det möjligt att ni kan berätta?"**

"Men för Merlins skull, kan han inte se att de är upptagna?" frågar Tonks misstroget.

**"Vilka ärr?" frågade James, Sirius och Jasmine på en gång utan att se på varandra.**

"Åh så ni har börjat med den reaktionen nu istället", sade Cho intresserat.

"Den kommer antagligen inte fungera. Ifall de bara ger ett kort svar på direkten skulle allt gå mycket fortare", sade Marietta med en fnysning.

**"Remus Lupins ärr?" sade pojken.  
**

**"Nej, seriöst. Vilka ärr?" frågar James**

"Jag skulle bli så irriterad ifall någon sade något sådant", muttrade en kille.

"Lättare att säga de än att hitta på en lögn", sade hans vän med en axelryckning.

**"Jag har inte sett några ärr", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.**

"Jag önskar att jag var lika bra på att göra så oskyldiga röster", sade en flicka avundsjuk. "Jag skulle komma undan med så mycket mer."

**"Ni måste ha inbillat er", sade Jasmine med ett leende. "Om du ursäktar oss, vi hade en viktig konversation här." Pojken nickade förvirrat och försvann, det sista de kunde höra innan bilden bleknade bort var James röst som sade att deras mamma skulle bli så glad över att höra att Sirius och Jasmine äntligen dejtade innan skärmen visade Lily.**

"Var du glad?" frågade Mrs Weasley, hon misstänkte vad svaret var me hon ville höra den äldre kvinnan uttrycka det sina egna ord.

"Överlycklig. Jag visste att Sirius skulle ta väl hand om Jasmine. Vid den tidpunkten så väntade jag bara påta få en uggla som berättade att de tillslut börjat dejta varandra"; sade Dorea innan alla återigen vände tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet till skärmen för att se det senaste minnet.

**"För Merlins skull. Varför! Varför är alla så intresserade av det. Man skulle tro att efter så här lång tid så skulle de ha tappat intresse. Jag svär nästa person som frågar kommer jag smälla till. **

"Ouch, att få en örfil av Lily är inte en rolig upplevelse", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Mycket upplevelse utav det?" frågar Narcissa med ett hånleende.

"Låt oss säga att förra gången hon gav mig en örfil låg jag på St. Mungos", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Du ler åt att du fick en örfil?" frågade Ron förvirrat.

"Varför gav mamma dig en örfil, jag trodde ni var vänner", sade Harry förvirrat och besviket.

"Åh tvivla aldrig på att vi var vänner. I själva verket blev Lily den systern jag aldrig velat ha, inte förrän jag fick henne i alla fall", sade Sirius i en varm röst. "I själva verket var det därför hon smällde till mig, jag beskyddade hennes."

"Hon smällde till dig för att du beskyddade henne?" frågade Hermione tveksamt.

"Vi blev attackerade i Diagon gränden när vi var och handlade, James var upptagen på annat håll så jag åkte ut med henne så hon skulle kunna köpa babykläder åt Harry. Vi blev attackerade och jag tog en hel del smällar för att se till att hon inte blev skadad, eller du Harry."

"Jag var med?" frågade Harry förbluffat.

"Hm nej, inte direkt. Lily var gravid i sjunde månaden." sade Sirius med ett ömt leende. "Hon var inte glad över att jag försatte henne i fara, smällde till mig så fort hon var säker på att det inte skulle komprimera mitt tillstånd."

**Det här är mer irriterande än när James bjöd ut mig flera gånger i veckan trots att jag sade nej." muttrade hon ilsket för sig själv medan hon skyndade sig genom korridoren.**

"I slutändan var det mer en lek mellan dem", sade professor Vector med ett leende.

"Jag kommer aldrig glömma dagen då Lily faktiskt sade ja", sade McGonagall med ett förtjust leende.

"James förväntade sig att hon skulle säga nej. han kunde inte ens forma ord först pågrund av hur glad han var", instämde Flitwick förtjust.

**"Lily. Lily", ropade en flicka bakom henne.**

**"Vad?" vände sig Lily om och skrek. "Jag har en dålig dag, vem gav dig tillåtelse att använda mitt namn, varför pratar du med mig. Lämna mig ifred."**

"Något riktigt hemskt måste ha hänt", sade Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Jag skulle chansa på att det här är någon gång i sjunde året. det kan ha varit direkt efter James och Lilys första bråk", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Det skulle förklara mycket. Lily kanske hade ett temperament, men hon var ändå tålmodig", sade madam Bones eftertänksamt.

**"Jag har bara en fråga. Du är en prefekt trots allt." sade flickan.**

**"Okej, vad är det?" suckar Lily och knuffar undan en hårlock som föll i hennes ögon.**

"Hon är väldigt vacker", sade Fay medan hon lade huvudet på snedden.

"Den vackraste varelsen i universum brukade James säga", sade Dorea med ett leende som blev sorgset när hon återigen påmindes om att hennes barn och svärdotter var döda.

"Varför just varelse?" frågar Cho intresserat.

"För han ansåg det var sanningen, han tyckte alltid att hon var vackrare än någon villie", sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen. "Han var alltid väldigt romantisk. även om han ibland tog det lite för långt."

**"Jag har hört rykten och jag tänkte att eftersom ni är vänner så kanske du vet. Alla har märkt det, ärren. Varför har han dem? Remus Lupin det vill säga", sade flickan.**

"Hon är självmordsbenägen. Hon frågar något sådant när det är uppenbart att hon redan är på dåligt humör". sade Susan med en misstrogen blick.

"Curiously killed the cat", sade Luna nynnandes.

**Det var tydligt att Lily inte vill göra något annat än att skrika. Men allt hon gjorde var att hon vände på klacken innan hon ropade en sista fras till flickan. "Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om." innan ytterligare en ny scen ersatte den gamla.**

"Det var ett väldigt bra val. Jag hade förhäxat henne", sade Narcissa.

"Du är en Black, det är inte så förvånande", sade Charlus med en fnysning. "Blacks har alltid haft ett häftigt temperament, och det kommer troligtvis fortsätta så. Det måste vara något i ert blod."

**Ett party var i full gång i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Musiken dunkade, kroppar pressades emot varandra i en fartfylld dans, drickan flödade och ljusen runt om dem blinkade för att skapa en mer festlig stämning. I ett hörn stod James och Sirius med en varsin flaska fylld med en okänd dryck i sina händer.**

"Åh så det är så där som en Gryffindor-fest ser ut", sade Terry intresserat.

"Inte direkt. Det där måste ha varit vid slutet av sjuttio-talet, tiderna förändras", George fundersamt.

"Sen så beror det självklart på vad för slags fest det är", sade Fred.

"Vad för slags fest det? Vad sjutton menar ni med det?" frågar Zacharias irriterat.

"Vi har fester för alla stora helger, ni vet jul, påsk, Allhelgona afton, en del utländska traditioner. fråga inte om det", sade Leanne skrattandes.

"Sen har vi självklart fester när vi vinner quidditchmatcher. sorgsna fester när vi förlorar quidditchmatcher. fester när prov är avklarade", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Sen har vi de riktigt speciella festerna där vi firar när två personer blivit ihop. Det är mer för att vi är lättade för att vi slipper den sexuella spänningen mellan dem och vi oftast väntat år på att de ska bli tillsammans", sade Angelina med ett snett leende.

"Verkligen vilka väntar ni på nu?" sade Hannah nyfiket.

"Tyvärr kan vi inte säga, de kommer bara att förneka det i så fall, och allt kommer bli ännu mer komplicerat. Bättre att låta dem lista ut det själva", sade Fay och himlade med ögon.

**"Sista festen på Hogwarts", sade James med ett leende.**

"Åh det är en konstig känsla. jag var glad men kände mig ändå lite tom med vetenskapen att allting var över efter den festen", sade Oliver med ett leende.

"Vi kan alltid ha en fest nu i helgen. För att fira att du är tillbaka", sade Alicia med ett stort leende.

"Åh det skulle vara kul. Fred, George, ni fixar tillbehören som vanligt?" frågar Leanne ivrigt.

"Ni ska inte ha någon fest i helgen. Jag förbjuder det!" morrar Umbridge ilsket och de flesta Gryffindors såg på varandra innan de nickade snabbt en gång, obemärkt av alla professorer.

"Okej. jag antar att vi kan ställa in det. synd egentligen, det hade varit kul. Men om ni förbjuder det kan vi inte göra det. Vi viill inte bryta mot reglerna trots allt", sade Lee med en suck.

Umbridge spände ögonen i dem men tillslut verkade hon godta Lees ord och vände bort blicken, tänkandes att de äntligen började respektera henne.

**"Åh jag är inte så säker på det. Vi känner till flera sätt att ta oss in här. Jag är säker på att vi kan återvända för någon fest nästa år med trots att vi slutat", sade Sirius med ett eget leende.**

"Gjorde ni det?" frågade Colin intresserat.

"Och sprängde ni något när ni bröt er in?" frågade Seamus ivrigt.

"Nej till båda frågorna", sade Sirius.

"Um, det stämmer inte. Vi bröt oss in när vi var nitton", sade Remus med en smärtsam blick.

"Åh.", sade Sirius förvånat innan han sorgset fortsätter. "Jag kan inte minnas det. dementorerna måste ha tagit det minnet ifrån mig."

"Kan du inte få tillbaka det?" frågar Hermione förskräckt.

"Ifall man blir utsatt för dementorer i så lång tid så försvinner minnena för alltid. De stjäl dem", sade madam Bones förklarande.

"Så ni har inte bara stulit tolv år från en oskyldig man utan även hans minnen", sade Hermione i en iskall ton.

"Kan du inte få tillbaka dem? Du sade att du hade sparat dina minnen, att du hade kopior", sade Ron plötsligt.

"Bara av de minnen som jag ansåg var nödvändiga, dessutom kan jag inte bara lägga in dem i mitt minne igen. Det tar tid. Det kommer ta flera år innan jag fått tillbaka alla de minnen som jag faktiskt har sparat."

"Han lärde sig det den hårda vägen. Han blev fruktansvärt sjuk i början av sommaren när han tog in alldeles för många minnen på samma gång. Mamma var rasande på honom", sade Tonks och Sirius ger henne en förrådd blick.

"Du gjorde vad Sirius Black!" morrar Dorea ilsket. "Du borde veta bättre."

"Jag vet. jag ville bara minnas, jag ville minnas alla mina lyckliga tider", sade Sirius i en smärtfylld röst.

"Det spelar ingen roll Black", sade madam Pomfrey irriterat. "Det verkar som om din gudson inte är den enda som jag behöver få in lite vett i."

"Blanda inte in mig! Jag gjorde inget", protesterar Harry.

**"Jag kommer sakna det här. Bo tillsammans, äta i Stora salen, lektionerna, upptågen."**

"Under tiden så var vi lättade över att det var över", sade Sprout torrt.

Flera av gryffindoreleverna såg på varandra innan de började skratta. "Ledsen professor men vi tvivlar det", sade Andrea.

"Tvärtom så saknade ni dem säkert året därpå. Livet på Hogwarts är förvånansvärt dött utan upptågsmakare", fortsatte Lillian skrattandes.

**"James, vi har köpt en gigantisk lägenhet som du, jag, Jasmine och Lily kommer bo i och Remus och Peter har en lägenhet två dörrar bort. Jag tror vi klarar oss. **

"Åh jag gillar den idén. Vi måste definitivt göra det när vi slutar på Hogwarts", sade Hermione ivrigt.

"Sluta på Hogwarts. det känns inte som om det skulle vara möjligt. Att inte komma tillbaka hit efter varje sommar och träffa alla. komma hem", sade Harry i en mjuk ton.

"Bara för att vi slutar betyder det inte att Hogwarts försvinner. Det kommer alltid att finnas kvar för oss att besöka. Dessutom, bara för att vi tar studenten innebär det inte att vi slutar vara vänner. Vi kommer alla fortfarande att träffas", sade Ginny med ett medlidande leende.

"Jag antar", sade Harry, han visste att hon hade rätt. Men tanken på att han om lite mer än två år skulle ta studenten från Hogwarts, flytta ut från sitt hem skrämde honom mer än han var villig att medge.

"Du, jag och Mione kommer dela en lägenhet direkt efter vi slutat skolan. Det kommer bli toppen", sade Ron optimistiskt.

**Dessutom kommer upptågen på Hogwarts inte försvinna för att vi gör det. Jag är säker på att professorerna kommer uppskatta de tajmade upptågen."**

"Åh vi uppskattade dem", sade madam Hooch sarkastiskt.

"Speciellt den som fick alla att bli lila när de gick igenom en viss korridor", tillade madam Pince.

**"James, Sirius", sade en kille och kom fram till dem.**

**"Brady. Jag antar att du kommer vara lättad när vi försvinner för alltid om imorgon", sade James med ett brett leende.**

"Brady. åh, vi gillade honom", sade Sirius med ett leende efter att ha tänkt efter ett tag.

"Jag har för mig att han var ert testprojekt", sade Kingsley förvirrat.

"Han var det", sade Remus torrt. "Antagligen därför James och Sirius gillade honom, för att han gärna ställde upp på det mesta."

**"Jag har en känsla av att nästa år kommer vara väldigt lugnt", sade Brady med ett eget leende. "Men det är inte därför jag kom hit. Jag har funderat. Jag har undrat i sex år, och jag vet att andra har försökt få reda på det med. Det har gått sju år nu. Är det inte dags att berätta hur Remus fick sina ärr? Vi alla är nyfikna över det."**

"Sista försöket för Hogwarts att få reda på det", sade Parvati med ett litet leende.

"Något säger mig att de kommer misslyckas med det", sade Padama.

"Med tanke på att det här är sista minnet så är jag verkligen nyfiken på vad deras förklaring kommer vara nu", sade Susan skrattandes.

"Jag har en känsla av att det kommer vara ett svar som får dem att häpna", sade Fay som bestämde sig att blanda sig i.

"Jag undrar vad som skulle ha hänt ifall de bara sa sanningen", sade Anthony intresserat.

"De gjorde det en gång", sade Remus med en suck.

"De berättade din hemlighet", sade Bill misstroget.

"Inte direkt. Jag skulle berätta för dem i alla fall. Vi var en grupp som träffades och någon frågade vart jag hade fått mina ärr ifrån, så James sade bara sanningen. De trodde att han skämtade först då det vid det tillfället var välkänt att de aldrig sade sanningen", sade Remus med en axelryckning.

"Så hur tog de det?"

"De var misstänksamma men de försökte dölja det, inte så mycket förändrades", sade Sirius.

**"Vem i helvete är Remus Lupin?" sade James och Sirius tillsammans.**

Skratt hördes runt om i hela salen, och kanske så borde det inte vara så roligt som de fann det. Men det som verkligen sålde deras ord var de förvirrade uttrycken i deras ansikten och tonen de svarade i.

"Jag kan inte säga att jag är besviken", skrattade Neville.

"Det är som om ni har levt era liv baklänges", sade Ginny fundersamt.

"Vad pratar du om?" frågar Cho en aning förvirrat.

"De börjar med att ge massa förklaringar men de senaste minnena har inte direkt gett någon bra beskrivning på hur han fick ärren. Utan det är som om de började med att berätta så här fick han de senast ärren och för varje år så backar de bandet då varje år har fört med sig nya ärr. I det här minnet ska de precis ta studenten men de agerar som om de inte har träffat Remus än. jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag ska förklara det bättre. Jag hoppas ni förstod", sade Ginny.

**"Vem i helvete är Re. mannen ni alltid försvarar, som ni delat sovsal med i sju år. Er bästa vän?" frågar Brady misstroget.**

"Han reagerade väldigt bra",

"Som sagt hade han varit marodörernas testperson i sex år vid det tillfället", sade Narcissa med ett leende.

"Jag vet inte om man borde vara avundsjuk eller tycka synd om honom", sade Katie fundersamt.

"Avundsjuk. Definitivt avundsjuk", sade Fred och George tillsammans.

**"Näpp. Ringer ingen klocka", sade Sirius.**

"Jag hade glömt hur mycket ni gillade att driva med folk", sade Narcissa plötsligt.

"Är det ens möjligt? Till och med jag vet det", sade Tonks förvånat innan hon ryckte till. "Jag är ledsen, Sirius, jag menade inte att."

"Jag vet Tonks, jag tog inte illa upp. Suger det att vad som hände inträffade, självklart men vi kan inte gå tillbaka och ändra det nu. Jag är bara glad att jag får en andra chans nu", sade Sirius tungt.

**"Har ingen aning vem du pratar om", instämde James. "Åh, Måntand är därborta. Kom igen, Tramptass", sade han och drog med sin vän tvärs över rummet, zick zackande mellan Gryffindor elevernas dansande kroppar.**

"För att vara rättvis så hänvisade vi vid den tidpunkten oftast varandra med våra smeknamn istället för våra riktiga namn", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Till och med Lily och Jasmine började kalla oss vid våra smeknamn", sade Remus med ett skratt.

**Brady stod kvar och tittade efter de äldre pojkarna innan han skakade på huvudet. "Jag antar att ingen någonsin kommer få reda på anledningen till Remus ärr eller varför hans vänner bevakar hans hemlighet så noga", sade han till sig själv och skärmen blev åter svart. Men den här gången förblev den det och alla minnen var slut. **

"Han antog fel", sade Lavender.

"Pågrund av idiotiska lagar som tvingar varulvar att registrera sig som varulv, och att de dokumenten kan ses av alla", fräste Sirius ilsket, de hade alla varit så förbannade när den lagen drevs igenom. De visste att Remus liv skulle bli mycket svårare än det redan var, att det skulle bli praktiskt taget omöjligt för honom att skaffa och behålla ett jobb. Och de hade haft rätt.

"Åh jag syftade faktiskt på att vi fick reda på det i tredje året, och nu igen genom tredje boken", sade Lavender en aning förvånat.

"Jag undrar om Brady är medveten om det", sade Tonks plötsligt.

"Är han ens vid liv?" sade Sirius undrandes.

"Väldigt bra fråga. Jag tappade kontakten med de flesta", sade Remus med en axelryckning.

"Medan ni har diskuterat minnena så har vi under tiden beslutat att Derrick ska läsa", sade Su Li som redan lämna över boken till tredjeårseleven från Slytherin.

"Okej, kapitlet heter **Kaos på trolldomsministeriet**", sade Derrick en aning nervöst

"Jag tror inte ens att kaos beskriver hur läget på Ministeriet var vid den tidpunkten", sade madam Bones uppgivet.

"Jag är så glad att jag inte jobbar för Ministeriet", sade madam Hooch flinandes.

"Ifall det fortsätter i den här takten så gör vi det snart ofrivilligt", sade McGonagall i en irriterad ton.

**Mr Weasley väckte dem efter bara några timmars sömn. **

"Hur många timmars sömn fick ni?" frågar Remus med en grimas.

"Um. tre, fyra kanske", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Han använde sig av magi för att packa ihop tälten, och de lämnade lägret så fort som möjligt. De passerade Mr Roberts, som stod i dörren till sin stuga. **

"Mådde han bra?" frågade Madam Pomfrey. "Han gick igenom så mycket på en sådan kort tid."

Madam Bones nickade. "När vi väl placerat den sista modifieringen på hans minne så mådde han bra. Vi var oroliga över hjärnskador men inget dök upp när vi kollade."

Madam Pomfrey rynkade på pannan. "Ni borde ha skickat honom till ett mugglarsjukhus ändå, ni kunde ha sagt att han ramlat och slagit i huvudet. Det skulle ha förklarat minnesförlusten."

**Han såg konstig och lätt bedövad ut, och vinkade iväg dem med ett förstrött: "God jul,"**

"Hur ska han kunna förklara varför han agerar så där till andra mugglare?" frågar Narcissa med ett elegant, höjt ögonbryn.

Kingsley rycker på axlarna. "De som utför minnesförtrollningarna verkar aldrig tänka på det när de gör sitt jobb. Jag vet inte varför."

"Det är något som de borde tänka på", protesterade Narcissa. "Hur kan de modifiera deras minnen så där och sen undra varför mugglarna blir så misstänksamma emot oss."

**"Han blir snart sig själv igen", sade Mr Weasley lågt då de traskade vidare upp på heden. "Det händer ibland att man blir lite förvirrad ett tag när man har fått sitt minne justerat.**

"Inget illa Arthur, men jag tror att de listade ut det själva när Mr Roberts sade god jul", sade Sirius med ett misstroget skratt.

**och det var ju inte småpotatis de måste få honom att glömma."**

"Jag kan inte förstå att det finns folk som njuter av att plåga andra", sade Cho och skakade sorgset på huvudet.

**De hörde ivriga röster då de närmade sig stället där flyttnycklarna låg. De de kom fram fann de en stor skara häxor och trollkarlar samlade runt Basil, förvaltaren av flyttnycklarna.**

"Jag är inte förvånad, alla måste ha varit väldigt ivriga över att få komma därifrån", sade Charlus.

"Jag är ganska säker på att en del åkte med fel flyttnyckel bara för att komma därifrån så fort som möjligt", sade Charlie med en fnysning.

"Vilket slutade så där för dem eftersom de fastnade i fel ände av landet", sade Percy och skakade på huvudet.

**Alla krävde att få nycklar så att de kunde ge sig iväg från tältlägret fortast möjligast. Mr Weasley växlade ett par hastiga ord med Basil och sedan ställde de sig i kön.**

"Jag trodde nästan att han skulle få åka på direkten utan att ställa sig i kön", muttrade Kingsley.

"Hade jag gjort det så hade det blivit något slags upplopp", sade Mr Weasley med ett snett leende.

**De lyckades ta ett gammalt gummidäck tillbaka till Stoatshead Hill innan solen gick upp helt och hållet. De vandrade tillbaka genom Ottery St Catchpole och vidare mot Kråkboet i gryningsljuset. De sade nästan ingenting, för alla var utmattade och längtade efter frukost. När de vek runt sista hörnet på den daggvåta vägen och såg Kråkboet framför sig hörde de ett högt skrik eka genom stillheten.**

"Vad är det som händer nu?" stönar Justin med en tung suck.

"Jag svär, ifall någon håller på att bli mördad.", började Fay säga.

"Varför hoppar alla alltid till slutsaten om att någon håller på att bli mördad!" utbrister Harry och gestikulerade vilt med händerna.

"Behöver du verkligen ställa den frågan, Harry?" frågar Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag är seriös. Varför är det första tanken som slår er", sade Harry.

"Har du lyssnat på boken? Fara förföljer dig överallt du går", sade Fay och Harry rynkade på pannan.

**"Å, gudskelov, gudskelov!"**

"Kan inte säga att mamma själv inte skulle reagera så", sade Tonks med en suck.

"Jag hade en väldigt liknande reaktion när jag väl hittade Draco igen", sade Narcissa..

"Alla föräldrar borde ha en sådan reaktion när något sådant där händer", sade Mrs Weasley bestämt.

"Lily och Jasmine skulle båda ha haft den där reaktionen", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Innan de letade upp dem ansvariga för säkerheten och förhäxa dem tills de inte kan se rakt", sade Remus skrattandes.

"Ni skulle inte stoppa dem?" frågar Lavender intresserat.

"Stoppat dem? De hade stått i bakgrunden och hejat på", skrattar Narcissa.

**Mrs Weasley, som tydligen hade stått och väntat på dem ute på gården, kom springande emot dem, forfarande iförd sina tofflor. Hennes ansikte var blekt och spänt, och hon kramade ett tillknycklat nummer av _The Daily Prophet _hårt i handen.**

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle vara så orolig igen som om jag var i det ögonblicket. Det var som om jag var tillbaka i kriget", sade Mrs Weasley med en rysning.

"Tänk positivt, det kunde ha stått i tidningen att dina barn var under mörkrets märke", sade Dorea.

"Um, det var Ron. Hennes son, inte hennes barn", sade någon förvirrat.

"Jag är ganska säker på att mamma har adopterat Harry och Hermione", sade Ginny med en axelryckning. "Det spelar ingen roll vem av oss som var under märket, hon skulle ändå ha oroat ihjäl sig."

**"Arthur, jag har varit så orolig. så hemskt orolig." Hon slog armarna om halsen på Mr Weasley; och _The Daily Prophet_ led ur hennes hand ner på marken. Då Harry tittade ner på tidningen fick han syn på rubriken: _Skräckscener vid världsmästerskapen i quidditch._**

"Måste hon alltid vara så dramatisk med sina rubriker?" muttrade Moody irriterat.

"Att köra på dramatiskt drar till sig fler läsare och säljer fler exemplar av tidningen", sade Fay uttråkat.

**Där fanns också ett glittrande, svartvitt fotografi av Mörkrets märke svävande ovanför trädtopparna.**

"Det skulle ha varit mer dramatiskt ifall bilden faktiskt var i färg", sade Fay.

**"Ni är oskadda allihop", mumlade Mrs Weasley förvirrat samtidigt som hon släppte Mr Weasley och såg sig omkring på dem med rödkantade ögon. "Ni lever! Å, _pojkar_." Och till allas häpnad drog hon Fred och George till sig i en så häftig omfamning att deras huvuden stötte ihop.**

"Det gjorde verkligen ont", sade Fred medan han gnuggade fläcken på huvudet som krockat med Georges huvud.

"Jag är ledsen, jag var så orolig. Speciellt med tanke på vad jag sade till er innan ni åkte", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Det är lugnt mamma", sade George.

**"_Aj_! Mamma, du kväver oss."**

"Överlever en attack av dödsätare, dödad av deras lättade mor", mumlade Nevill och skakade på huvudet.

**"Jag skällde ju ut er innan ni gav er i väg!" sade Mrs Weasley och började snyfta. "Jag har inte tänkt på nåt annat! Tänk om Ni-vet-vem hade fått tag på er,**

"NI-vet-vem. vem är det?" frågade Ron med ett snett leende.

"Fick tandfen tag på er?"

"Var inte dum, alla vet att det är tomten som är ute efter oss", sade Charlie och såg på sin äldre bror.

"Personligen tror jag det är påskharen, han har alltid verkat lite skum", sade Percy med en axelryckning.

"Nalle puh" "Kalle anka", sade Fred och George samtidigt innan de såg på varandra med misstänksamma blicka.r

"NI är alla idioter. Alla vet att Ni-vet-vem står för Umbridge", sade Ginny och himlade med ögonen medan hennes vänner brast ner i skratt.

"Kan ni någonsin ta något sådant här seriöst istället för att göra ett skämt utav det och slänga ut löjliga förslag?" frågar Mrs Weasley trött.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte det", sade Tonks genast.

**och det sista jag sade till er hade varit att ni inte fick tillräckligt höga betyg i er GET-examen! Å, Fred. George."**

"Vi kan försöka få högre betyg i år", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

"Det hoppas jag, hur annars ska ni kunna få jobb?" frågar Mrs Weasley.

"Vi behöver inte betyg för att få våra jobb, vi har redan planerat ut allting", sade George.

**"Seså, lugna dig nu, Molly, vi mår fint allihop", sa Mr Weasley tröstande. Han befriade tvillingarna ur hennes grepp och ledde henne tillbaka till huset. "Bill", sade han halvhögt, "tar du upp den där tidningen? Jag vill se vad som står i den."**

"Jag skulle inte ha brytt mig", muttrade Mr Weasley. "Det var så dramatiserat."

Sirius fnös. "Hon spred alltid rykten på skolan om folk. Som den gången hon sade att James lade en trolldryck i Slytherinelevernas dricker för att få deras röster att förvandlas till grodors kväkande."

"Var inte det sant?" frågar Mr Weasley förvånat.

"Jo. men det är inte poängen", sade Sirius.

**När de allesammans hade trängt ihop sig i det lilla köket och Hermione hade lagat en kopp extra starkt te åt Mrs Weasley (som Mr Weasley nödvändigt ville hälla några droppar Odens gamla eldwhisky i)**

Flera av de vuxna såg på Mr Weasley förebrående.

"Vad? Molly var i chock och det lugnade ner henne. Det är inte som om hon blev full", sade Mr Weasley nonchalant.

"Molly, ska du inte skälla ut honom"; sade Sprout misstroget.

"Vi är inte helgon", sade Mrs Weasley. "Bara för att vi har barn betyder det inte att. vi kan inte sluta leva bara för att man har barn."

"Bra sagt Molly", sade Sirius glatt i en stolt ton. "Dessutom kan jag garantera att de har sett värre saker i skolan, tänk på att Harry, Ron och Hermione såg sina professorer dricka i tredje året på en pub."

**räckte Bill sin far tidningen. Mr Weasley ögnade snabbt igenom första sidan medan Percy läste över axeln på honom,**

"Var det inte störande? Att ha någon läsandes över axeln. Vad hände med ens personliga bubbla?" frågade Terry förvånat.

Mr Weasley skrockade lågt. "Vi bor nio stycken i huset, personligt utrymme existerar knappt bland oss. Tro mig, att ha en son läsandes över din axel är ingenting jämfört med att fyra barn hängandes på dig när du läser godnatt saga."

**"Jag visste det", sade Mr Weasley tungt. "_Ministeriet missköter sin verksamhet. de skyldiga på fri fot. slapp säkerhetsbevakning. Onda trollkarlar löper amok. En nationell skamfläck._ Vem har skrivit det här? Å, javisst, självfallet. Rita Skeeter."**

"Behövde du verkligen fråga vem som skrev det?" frågade professor Burbage misstroget.

**"Det där fruntimret ska alltid försöka klämma åt Trolldoms-ministeriet!" sade Percy rasande. "I förra veckan påstod hon att vi spillde bort vår tid på att käbbla om tjockleken på kittlar i stället för att utrota vampyrer! **

"För att det är sant", muttrar Umbridge för sig själv. Alla halvraser borde utrotas, varenda en av dem. De skulle slippa alla attacker som hände då, skulle slippa det smutsiga blodet, slippa monstren.

**Som om det inte står stod uttryckligt fastslaget i paragraf tolv i _Riktlinjer för behandling av halv-mänskliga icke-trollkarlar."_**

**"Gör oss alla en tjänst, Percy", sade Bil gäspande, "och håll klaffen."**

De flesta i salen skrattades när Bills kommentar lästes.

"Percy har rätt dock, vi måste alltid minnas att vi inte bara kan döda varelser för vi är rädda för dem", sade Luna lågmält, men ingen hörde henne.

**"Jag står omnämnd här!" utbrast Mr Weasley och gjorde stora ögon bakom glasögon då han kom till slutet på artikeln i _The Daily Prophet_.**

"Åh, det kan inte vara bra", sade Remus oroligt.

"Jag kan inte minnas ditt namn i tidningen", sade Tonks förvånat.

**"Var då?" hostade Mrs Weasley, som höll på att sätta teet med whiskyn i halsen. "Om jag bara hade sett det hade jag vetat att du var i livet."**

"Såvida det inte var en dödsannons", sade Daphne.

"Är det inte familjen som skriver dödsannonsen?" frågar Dennis förvirrat.

"Det varierar lite på situationen och personen", sade Daphne.

**"De nämnde mig inte vid namn", sade Mr Weasley. "Hör på det här:**

"Åh det förklarar varför jag inte minns ditt namn i tidningen", sade Tonks med ett leende.

**_"Om de skräckslagna trollkarlar och häxor som andlöst väntade på nyheter i utkanten av skogen hoppades på lugnande besked från Trolldomsministeriet, blev de bittert besvikna. En ministerietjänsteman dök upp en stund efter att Mörkrets märke hade visat sig och påstod att ingen hade blivit skadad._**

"Därför att ingen under märket blev skadad!" sade Harry irriterat.

"Så vida vi inte räknar skrapmärkena vi fick när vi kasta oss ner på marken", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Men det var ministeriets fel", påpekade Hermione med en fnysning.

**_Han vägrade ge några fler upplysningar._**

"Ministeriet kan inte ha gillat det, speciellt inte när det inte var ett officiellt uttalande", sade Babbling med en suck.

**_Huruvida detta uttalande ska räcka för att ta död på ryktena om åtskilja kroppar transporterades bort från skogen en timma senare, återstår att se."_**

"Okej, jag ska kolla upp exakt vad Mr Weasley sade", sade Derrick medan han bläddrade tillbaka i boken. 'Det här är exakt vad Mr Weasley sade: "Det är klart att det inte är han. Vi vet inte vem eller vilka det var, de verkar ha transfererat sig därifrån. Nu får ni vara snälla och ursäkta mig, för jag vill faktiskt gå och lägga mig!'"

"Det var det mesta jag kunde säga utan andras tillåtelse", sade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning.

**"Har ni hört på maken!" sade Mr Weasley förbittrat och räckte över tidningen till Percy, "Ingen blev ju skadad, vad annat skulle jag ha sagt?**

"Du kunde ha ljugit."

"Åh Skeeter skulle ha haft det väldigt underhållande i så fall", sade Percy med en äcklad fnysning.

"Och jag hade förlorat mitt jobb", sade Mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

**_ryktena om åtskilja kroppar transporterades bort från skogen.' _Ja, nog för att det kommer att spridas rykten nu när hon har skrivit det _här_." **

"Hon borde verkligen inte trycka upp rykten", sade Gabriel.

"Ingen stoppar henne dock", sade Angelina, och bakom hennes rygg log Hermione självbelåtet medan Harry och Ron skrattade lågt.

**Han suckade djupt. "Molly, jag blir tvungen att fara till kontoret. Det här måste vi försöka släta över."**

"Vilket var omöjligt. Skadan var redan skedd", suckade Madam Bones.

"Det hade kunnat vara värre", sade Kingsley optimistiskt. "Var glad att det var Scrimgeour som höll presskonferensen istället för Fudge."

**"Jag följer med dig, pappa", sade Percy med viktig min. "Mr Crouch kommer att behöva alle man på däck. Och så kan jag personligen överlämna min rapport om kitteltjockleken till honom."**

"Jag tvivlar att han kommer bry sig längre", sade Oliver.

"Nej, men jobbet var åtminstone inlämnat", sade Percy med en liten grimas.

**Han skyndade sig ut ur köket. Mrs Weasley såg mycket orolig ut. "Arthur, du skulle ju ha semester! Det här har ingenting med din avdelning att göra, nog kan de väl klara det utan dig!"**

"Vi behövde alla på Ministeriet, allt var en enda röra", sade madam Bones med en grimas.

"Hälften av arbetarna sprang omkring utan att ha någon aning om vad de skulle göra", sade Kingsley med en fnysning.

"Av någon anledning så förvånar det mig inte", sade Harry och skakad på huvudet.

**"Jag måste in det, Molly", sade Mr Weasley. "Jag har förvärrat saker och ting. Jag ska bara byta till min vanliga klädnad och sen ger jag mig i väg genast."**

"Jag kan inte förneka att du förvärrade saker och ting, men det kunde ha varit värre", sade Narcissa med en axelryckning.

**"Mrs Weasley", sade Harry, som plötsligt hade kommit att tänka på något. "Har Hedwig kommit med ett brev till mig?"**

"Jag är säker på att hon skulle ha sagt något ifall det var fallet", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Hade du hört något än?" frågade professor Vector intresserat.

"Jag läste vad som stod i tidningen, Harrys brev kom först två dagar senare. En liten tröst", sade Sirius med rynkad panna. "Men jag antog att alla var vid liv eftersom tidningen inte rapporterat något annat."

**"Hedwig, lille vän?" sade Mrs Weasley frånvarande. "Nej. nej, det har inte kommit nån post alls."**

"Dessutom, även om Hedwig hade kommit så tror jag inte att det skulle ha varit det hon tänkte mest på", sade någon med en fnysning.

"För mig så var det viktigt", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag ville veta ifall Sirius svarat på mitt brev."

**Ron och Hermione tittade nyfiket på Harry.**

**"Är det okej om jag går upp och lägger mina grejer i ditt rum, Ron?" sade Harry med en menande blick.**

"Hur ni egentligen lyckas ha såna samtal framför andra människor utan att någon inser vad som pågår är ganska imponerande", sade Susan.

"Människor ignorerar oftast allt som inte angår dig. Det är därför mugglarna bortförklara magi som exempel", sade Anthony.

**"Ja, det är klart. Jag tror förresten jag följer med dig", sade Ron genast. "Du då, Hermione?"**

**"Ja, jag kommer också", sade hon hastigt och alla tre gick ut ur köket och uppför trappan.**

"Det där är väldigt misstänksamt. Hur kunde ingen av er inse det?" frågar Tracy misstroget och såg på Mr och Mrs Weasley.

"Jag trodde att de bara behövde lite ensam tid efter vad som hände under mörkrets märke", sade Mr Weasley med en suck.

"Dessutom så är det inte som om vi var på vår vakt efter ledtrådar på att få höra att min son och hans vänner kontaktade Sirius Black", sade Mrs Weasley i en torr ton och salen brast ut i skratt.

**"Vad är det, Harry?" sade Ron så fort de hade stängt dörren till vindsrummet bakom sig.**

"Nej, nej, nej. Du diskuterar något oviktig först eller talar i kod", sade Lee med en tung suck.

"Det är inte som om vi är omringade av maffian eller fiender", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

**"Det är en sak jag inte har talat om för er", sade Harry. "Tidigt i söndags morse gjorde det ont i ärret igen när jag vaknade."**

"Jag vill verkligen veta varför ärret gjorde ont, för jag är ganska säker på att Voldemort inte var nära honom", sade Fred med rynkad panna.

"Vem vet, kanske förklarar någon av böckerna det", sade George med en axelryckning.

"Om ni får tar i en ordentlig förklaring måste ni berätta för mig", sade Harry med en suck.

**Ron och Hermione reagerade precis som Harry hade föreställt sig när han satt i sitt rum på Privet Drive. **

"Det är bra", sade Luna.

"Exakt hur är det bra att Ron och Hermione är rädda och antagligen har panik?" frågar Terry förvirrat.

"Det betyder att Harry känner dem så bra att han verkligen kan förutspå hur de kommer reagera", sade Luna drömmande. "Jag ville alltid ha såna vänner."

"Jag är ledsen att säga det Luna, men jag tvivlar att någon kommer kunna förutspå hur du kommer reagera. Du är för oförutsägbar för det", sade Hermione med ett vänligt leende.

**Hermione flämtade till och började genast komma med goda råd. Hon nämnde diverse uppslagsböcker och alla de personer som kunde hjälpa honom, från Albus Dumbledore till madam Pomfrey, som förestod sjukavdelningen på Hogwarts.**

"Jag är ledsen, men jag kan inte hjälpa Mr Potter. Jag har kollat upp det, men jag har inte kunnat hitta någon lösning", sade Madam Pomfrey uppgivet.

**Ron såg bara häpen och förvirrad ut.**

"Ni tre är verkligen så otroligt nära varandra", sade Amanda med ett leende.

"Självklart", sade Harry.

"Och allt det tog var ett litet troll", tillade Ron.

"Sen dess har vi varit tillsammans", avslutade Hermione.

"Jag visste det! De är alla i ett förhållande med varandra!" viskade någon ivrigt och Harry, Ron och Hermione stönade.

"Tillsammans som vänner. Vi är bara vänner!" sade de tillsammans i kör.

**"Men. han var väl inte i närheten av dig? Du-vet-vem? Jag menar sist när du fick ont i ditt ärr var han ju på Hogwarts, eller hur?"**

"Jag önskar att det kunde återgå till när det var så enkelt", sade Harry med en suck. "Att bara ha ont när Voldemort var i närheten av mig var fantastiskt jämfört med nu."

"Vad pratar du om?" frågar Ernie förvirrat.

"Spoilers. Du får veta i femte boken", sade Harry med ett blekt leende

**"Jag är säker på att han inte var på Privet Drive i alla fall", sade Harry. "Men jag drömde om honom. om honom och Peter - Slingersvans, ni vet. Jag kommer inte ihåg alltihop nu, men jag drömde att de planerade att döda. nån person."**

Harrys familj och vänner blängde på boken, arga över att Harry alltid hamnade i fara.

**Han hade varit nära att säga "mig", men han ville inte göra Hermione uppskrämd än hon redan var.**

"Du kunde ha berättat det för oss", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Jag vet, jag var bara dum", sade Harry.

"Ja, det var du", instämde Ron med ett leende. "Vi kanske inte alltid förstår men vi står alltid bakom dig i slutändan."

**"Det var bara en dröm", sade Ron lugnande. "Bara en mardröm."**

Ron grimaserade. "Bara vanligt önsketänkande. Jag borde ha lärt mig att det aldrig existerar i Harrys närhet."

**"Ja, men var det verkligen det?" sade Harry och vände sig om för att se ut på himlen, som ljusnade allt mer utanför fönstret. **

"I fortsättningen så ignorerar aldrig några såna drömmar, okej", sade Ron.

"Men.", började Hermione tveksamt och gnagde på underläppen.

"Inga men. Jag tänker inte riskera Harrys liv för att vi tycker något låter onormalt eller otroligt konstigt", sade Ron bestämt.

**"Tycker ni inte att det är konstigt. att mitt ärr gör ont, och tre dagar senare är Dödsätarna på marsch samtidigt som Voldemorts märke visar sig på himlen igen."**

"Du oroar dig för mycket", sade McLaggen med en fnysning. "Det är bara ett sammanträffande."

"När det kommer till Harry och Voldemort så är ingenting ett sammanträffande. Prata inte om saker du inte förstår", sade Ginny irriterat.

**"Säg. inte. hans. namn!" väste Ron genom sammanbitna tänder.**

"Förresten exakt när lärde du dig att säga Voldemorts namn?" frågar Daphne plötsligt med en liten rysning.

"Väldigt bra fråga. Jag är faktiskt inte säker", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Jag är bara glad att jag faktiskt kan göra det nu."

**"Och kommer ni ihåg vad professor Trelawney sa", fortsatte Harry utan att ta någon notis om Ron. "I slutet på förra läsåret?" **

"Jag tvivlar att de kommer ihåg det eftersom de inte ens var där", sade Katrina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Men jag berättade vad de hade sagt", sade Harry.

"Jag tvivlar att de kommer komma ihåg det, speciellt inte när de tror att hon är en bluff, vilket hon är", sade Narcissa bestämt.

**Professor Trelawney var deras lärare i spådomskonst på Hogwarts. Hermiones skrämda ansiktsuttryck försvann, och hon lät höra en hånfull fnysning.**

**"Å, Harry, du tänker väl inte bry dig om vad den där gamla bluffmakerskan säger?"**

"Vi borde verkligen ha lyssnat på den förutsägelsen", muttrade Hermione.

"Men nu vet vi att vi måste göra det vid nästa. Jag har en känsla av att även ifall vi hade tagit den allvarligt så hade Voldemort ändå lyckats återuppstå", sade Ron.

**"Du var inte där", sade Harry. "Du hörde henne inte. Den här gången var det annorlunda. Jag berättade ju för er att hon föll i trans - äkta trans.**

"Vilket var väldigt störande att höra. det kändes inte. rätt", sade Ginny och bet sig i läppen.

"Du behövde inte se det med egna ögon", sade Harry med en grimas. "Det skrämde mig en hel del."

**Och hon sa att Mörkrets herre skulle resa sig igen. _mäktigare och mer fruktansvärd än någonsin förr_, och han skulle lyckas med det för att hans tjänare skulle komma tillbaka och hjälpa honom. och samma natt undkom Slingersvans."**

"Jag hatar verkligen att säga det. men hon förutspådde något som blev sant", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Du kan inte ha rätt om allt", sade Ron med ett retsamt leende och Hermione skrattade lågmält.

**Det blev tyst. Ron pillade förstrött på ett hål i sitt sängöverkast med Chudley Cannons invävda emblem.**

**"Varför frågade du om Hedwig hade kommit, Harry?" frågade Hermione. "Väntar du på brev?"**

"Nej, han vill ha hjälp med tvätten", sade Pansy sarkastiskt

"Med Harry vet man aldrig, han hade kunnat fråga efter Hedwig bara för att han ville prata med henne", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

** "Jag skrev och berättade för Sirius om mitt ärr", sa Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag väntar på hans svar."**

**"Vilken bra idé!" sa Ron och lyste upp. "Jag slår vad om att Sirius vet vad du ska göra!"**

"Visste du vad Harry skulle göra?" frågade Neville intresserat.

"Nej, men jag gjorde mitt bästa för att hjälpa honom", sade Sirius med en suck.

"Han gjorde mer än vad man kunde kräva, mer än vad han borde ha gjort", sade Harry bestämt.

"Det var värt det", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

**"Jag hoppades att han skulle svara snabbt", sade Harry.**

"Jag skrev mitt svar så fort jag fick brevet", sade Sirius försäkrande. "Jag önskar bara att det fanns ett snabbare sätt att kontakta di. ah, självklart."

"Mr Black, exakt vad är det du planerar?" frågar McGonagall medan hon betraktade sin gamla elev.

"Ingenting olagligt", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Det får oss inte att må bättre", sade Sprout oroligt.

"Det bryter inte mot några regler och är totalt ofarligt. det finns även en chans att det dras upp i femte boken. Om jag kommer och tänka på det nu så är det nästan helt säkert att jag skulle ha kommit och tänka på det även om vi inte hade fått böckerna", sade Sirius med ett vänligt leende.

**"Men vi vet inte vart Sirius är, han kan ju vara i Afrika eller på nån annan avlägsen plats", sa Hermione förnuftigt. "Hedwig klarar inte av en så lång resa på bara ett par dagar."**

"Jag var vid gränsen mellan Spanien och Frankrike vid den tidpunkten", sade Sirius.

"Varför just där?"

"Frankrike är ett fantastiskt land", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Min flickvän kan intyga det", mumlar Bill för sig själv.

**"Nej, det vet jag också", sa Harry, men han kände åndå en tung klump i magen då han förgäves spejade efter Hedwig uppe i skyn.**

"Och ändå kan du inte låta bli att önska att han kunde svara på direkten", sade Luna vist.

"Det är klart. Sirius är det närmaste jag har till en förälder", sade Harry ärligt. "Och han gör ett fantastiskt jobb på det."

"Jag skulle inte säga ett fantastiskt jobb", sade Sirius med en suck. "Jag har varit borta tolv år av ditt liv och behövt hålla mig gömd två andra år av ditt liv."

"Men du bröt dig ut från Azkaban för hans skull, du ser efter honom, gör ditt bästa för att hålla honom säker utan att behandla honom som ett litet barn. Du vet vad han behöver. och det har resulterat i att du gör ett fantastiskt jobb", sade Ginny bestämt. "Du är precis vad Harry behöver i en förälder."

"_Låt oss hoppa att Sirius överlever kriget, ifall han inte gör det. Harry kommer inte klara av det_", tänkte Oliver oroligt medan han betraktade Harry.

**"Kom så går vi ut och spelar en omgång quidditch i fruktträdgården, Harry", sade Ron. "Kom nu! Tre mot tre. Bill, Charlie, Fred oh George kommer också med. Du kan försöka dig på Wronskis fint."**

"Det är bäst för dig att du inte gjorde det, Harry", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Jag ville det, men det var ingen bra idé att göra det i kråkboet", sade Harry. "Men att flyga fick mig att tänka på annat."

**"Ron", sade Hermione med lätt förebrående ton. "Harry har inte lust att spela quidditch just nu, han är trött och orolig. Vi borde gå och lägga oss allesammans."**

"Quidditch är svaret till nästan allt", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Bara nästan allt?" frågar Alicia med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det finns viktigare saker, tillexempel min fantastiska flickvän", sade Oliver och flera kvinnor runt om i salen kuttrade åt hans svar medan Alicia gav honom en kyss.

**"Jo, jag vill gärna spela quidditch", sa Harry plötsligt. "Vänta lite, så ska jag hämta min Åskvigg."**

**Hermione gick sin väg medan hon mumlade något som lät precis som: "_Typiskt killar_!"**

"Det behöver inte vara typiskt killar. Vi skulle också ha velat spela quidditch", sade Cho i en förolämpad ton. "Det är inte bara en killsport."

"Jag är ledsen, men nästan alla killar jag träffat är sportgalna", sade Hermione med himlande ögon.

**Varken Mr Weasley eller Percy var hemma särskilt mycket den följande veckan. **

Charlie log. "Jag saknade att prata med pappa, men att ha Percy borta hela dagen och natten var otroligt."

"Och ni undrar varför han följde ministeriet", sade Luna med rynkad panna. "De uppskattade åtminstone sakerna han gjorde. Ni är inte särskilt snälla mot honom."

"Det var ett skämt", sade Charlie protesterandes.

"Hur är det roligt att förolämpa en familjemedlem konstant? Jag ser inte humorn i det? Hur skulle du känna ifall det var du?" frågade hon och hennes röst var så olik sin vanliga, varma ton att alla lyssnade,

**Båda två lämnade huset varje morgon innan de övriga i familjen hade stigit upp och återvände inte förrän långt efter middagen varje kväll.**

"Och jag som tycker det är jobbigt att gå i skolan", mumlade Dean chockat.

"Ifall du bara skapar några explosioner varje vecka så blir allting mycket bättre", sade Seamus i en viktig ton.

"Det hjälper inte alls situationen, allt det resulterar i är straffkommendering", sade Flitwick strängt.

**"Det har varit rena rama kaoset", berättade Percy viktigt på söndagskvällen före avresan till Hogwarts.**

"Det är uppenbart", sade Tonks misstroget. "Vad hade du förväntat dig när något sådant där hände? Det hade inte varit en sån attack sen första kriget."

Harry spände blicken i den äldre flickan. "Så det var typ signalen för att något skulle hända. Som Voldemorts återkomst?"

"Det är exakt vad det var, men tanken på att han skulle komma tillbaka är något som ingen skulle tro på utan bevis. Ministern har gjort en sådan stor deal om Voldemorts fall att ingen vill tro att han har återvänt", sade Tonks.

"De tror det inte ens med bevis", muttrade Harry. "Ingen kommer att lyssna förrän det är försent."

** "Jag har släckt brände hela veckan. Folk skickar illvrål hela tiden, och om man inte öppnar ett illvråls-brev med detsamma, exploderar det.**

"Exploderar inte illvrål jämt?" frågar Zabini förvirrat.

"Jag har en känsla av att de menar bokstavligen här", sade Alisa sarkastiskt

"Otroligt, jag måste lära mig hur man gör det", sade Seamus ivrigt.

"Precis vad vi behöver, att du lär dig ännu fler sätt att spränga saker på", sade Parvati sarkastisk.

**Det är brännmärken över hela mitt skrivbord och min bästa fjäderpenna har förvandlats till aska."**

"Allt du behövde göra var att kasta dem i elden", sade Dorea, road över att Percy hade fått illvrål.

"Du kan göra det?" frågar Hermione förvånat. "Jag trodde att de skrek ut sitt innehåll oavsett vad."

"Allt du behöver göra är att sätta eld på dem så exploderar de inte. Du kommer att höra lite av vad det har att säga men inte mycket", förklarade Dorea.

"Hur kommer det sig att ingen här på Hogwarts var medveten om att man kunde få tyst på dem genom att sätta eld på dem?" frågar Lee misstroget.

"Därför att föräldrarna inte vill att deras barn ska veta om det", sade Charlus med ett skratt. "Som sagt, vad är meningen med ett illvrål om det inte hörs?"

**"Varför skickar folk illvrål?" frågade Ginny, som satt på mattan framför brasan i vardagsrummet och lagade sitt exemplar av _Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar_ med trolltejp.**

"Vilket faktiskt fixade boken, till skillnad från Rons trollstav", sade Ginny med ett skratt.

"Den trollstaven räddade våra liv!" sade Ron bestämt.

"Den fick grottan att rasa in!" protesterar Ginny misstroget.

"Men det hindrade Lockman från att radera våra minnen", sade Ron triumferande.

**"De klagar över den bristfälliga säkerheten vid världsmästerskapen", sa Percy. "De vill ha ersättning för sin skadade egendom. Mundungus Fletcher har ställt krav på ett tolvrums tält med tillhörande bubbelpool, **

"Självklart gjorde Mundungus det", fräste Mrs Weasley. "Han är ingen bra man, jag svär att han kommer få någon dödad eller skadad tillslut, sanna mina ord."

"Han fick nästan Harry dödade i somras", mumlade Remus med en suck.

"Det där hjälpte inte direkt situationen", sade Tonks smått irriterad.

**men jag känner minsann till hans sort. Jag vet att han i själva verket sov under en mantel som var upphängd på fyra pinnar i marken."**

"Han låter väldigt intressant", sade Katrina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han har tur att han är vid liv för att vara ärlig", sade Hermione.

"Varför? Blev han skadad under världskuppen?" frågar Ernie oroligt.

"Nej, men jag var övertygad om att Sirius skulle döda honom", sade Ginny och de flesta i salen såg skrämt på Sirius. Även om de hört från boken att han var oskyldig, så var det fortfarande från Harrys perspektiv, vad han trodde på. De hade inga verkliga, fasta bevis på att Sirius var oskyldig och de var en aning skrämda för honom.

"Det kommer förklaras i femte boken", sade Charlie innan någon hann fråga varför Sirius hade velat döda Mundungus Fletcher.

**Mrs Weasley kastade en blick på golvuret i hörnet. Harry var väldigt förtjust i det. Det var helt oanvändbart om man ville veta vad klockan var, men mycket upplysande för övrigt. Det hade nio guldfärgade visare, och på varje visar stod namnet på en av familjen Weasleys medlemmar ingraverat. Det fanns inga siffror runt urtavlan, men däremot besked om varde enskilda familjemedlemmarna befann sig.**

"Och jag tyckte att mina föräldrar var tillräckligt jobbiga med att hålla koll på mig", sade en mugglarfödd och skakade misstroget på huvudet. "Snacka om stalkning."

"Jag tycker det är effektivt", sade en renblodig med en axelryckning.

**Där stod till exempel "hemma", "skola" eller "arbete", men också "försvunnen", "sjukhus", "fängelse", och där siffran tolv skulle ha funnits på en vanlig klocka stod det "dödsfara".**

"Den är tillbaka till att peka där", suckar Mrs Weasley.

"Han är inte tillbaka!" skrek Umbridge.

"Ingen utan du sade att visarna pekar på dödsfara för att Voldemort är tillbaka", sade Harry belåtet.

**Åtta av visarna pekade just nu på "hemma", men Mr Weasleys visare (den längsta av dem) pekade fortfarande på "arbete." Mrs Weasley suckade.**

"Du vet den där klockan är verkligen cool", sade Cho med ett leende.

"Jag slår vad om att Ron är den enda som har står på dödsfara", sade Dean skrockandes.

"Jag vet inte, tvillingarna kan ha stått på dödsfara en eller två gånger. Ifall en del upptåg inte utförs ordentligt kan du utsättas för dödlig fara", sade Remus.

"Visst, säkert, upptåg är bara för att ha skoj", sade Zacharias hånande.

"Vi, och marodörerna också för den delen, tar våra upptåg väldigt seriöst", sade Fred förolämpat.

"Vi går inte bara ut och gör ett upptåg, det är planerat, alla detaljer är uppgjorda", sade George informerande.

**"Er far har inte behövt gå till kontoret på helgerna sen Ni-vet-vem hade makten", sade hon.**

"Det kunde inte ha fört tillbaka lyckliga minnen", sade Alicia med en grimas.

"Allt som hände det året pekade emot starten till ett annat krig, och fortfarande så ignorerar ministeriet det", sade Mrs Weasley tungt.

"Vänta tills någon dör, då kommer de antagligen inse att något kommer hända", sade Dean.

Ron höjde ett ögonbryn. "Cedric är redan död, han har varit det i månader och Fudge säger fortfarande att Voldemort inte är tillbaka. Han vill tydligen se Voldemort med egna ögon innan han erkänner hans återkomst."

**"De kräver alldeles för mycket av honom. Hans middag blir förstörd om han inte kommer hem snart."**

"Jag tror att någons middag är Ministeriets minsta problem vid den tidpunkten", sade Charlus sarkastiskt.

**"Ja, men pappa känner väl att han måste gottgöra sitt misstag vid matchen", sa Percy. "Sanningen att säga var det ganska oklokt av honom att uttala sig ordentligt utan att först ha fått klartecken från sin avdelningschef."'**

"Um är inte Mr Weasley avdelningschefen?" frågar Alicia förvirrat.

"Jo, men jag har själv en chef eftersom vår avdelning är så liten", sade Mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

**"Understå dig inte att förebrå din far för nåt som det där förbaskade fruntimret Skeeter skrev!" utbrast Mrs Weasley, som genast flammade upp.**

"Jag kan se både Percys och Mollys sidor av det, och båda av dem har rätt på sitt egna viss", sade Kingsley till Tonks som nickade.

**"Om pappa inte hade sagt någonting, hade otäcka gamla Rita bara skrivit att det var skandal att ingen från Ministeriet uttalade sig", sade Bill, som satt och spelade schack med Ron.**

"Det är sant", sade Charlie med en suck.

**"Rita Skeeter skriver aldrig nåt gott om nån. Kommer ni inte ihåg den där gången hon intervjuade alla som bröt mot Gringotts säkerhetsregler och kallade mig en 'långhårig knäppskalle'?"**

"Ni vet ni hamnar i tidningarna ganska ofta, eran familj", sade Padama med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det går inte hjälpas. Vi är bara för älskvärda", sade Fred flinandes.

**"Ja, ditt hår _är_ faktiskt lite långt, min vän", sade Mrs Weasley milt. "Om du bara ville låta mig."**

"Jag älskar att det är det som hon fokuserar på", sade Amanda skrattandes. "Inte att du blev förolämpad, utan att ditt hår är långt."

"Det är mamma i ett nötskal", sade Bill med himlande ögon.

**"_Nej_, mamma."**

Alla skrattade.

"Vi kan säga det samma om dig, Sirius", sade Tonks och Mrs Weasley lös upp.

"Tonks har rätt, ditt hår är väldigt långt Sirius, jag kan klippa det åt dig. Inga problem, bara några minuter och du kommer se helt annorlunda ut."

"Ingen rör mitt hår", sade Sirius bestämt i en varnande ton, men direkt efter lutade sig Remus fram och rufsade om hans hår. Sirius suckade. "Hur många gånger har jag sagt till att ni inte ska röra mitt hår?"

"Över 687 åtminstone", sade Remus med ett stort leende samtidigt som alla runt omkring dem fortsatte att skratta.

"Är du säker Sirius, skulle det inte vara kul att prova en ny frisyr?" frågar Mrs Weasley, hoppandes att hon skulle få klippa honom.

"Jag är säker Molly", sade Sirius. "Dessutom känns det här håret ganska kort för mig, jag fick inte direkt chansen att klippa mig i Azkaban."

Mrs Weasley betraktade honom fundersamt. "Men det är inte anledningen, eller hur?" frågar hon vänligt.

"Nej, det är det inte. Jasmine, hon föredrog när jag hade sån här frisyr. och jag vet att hon är borta, men jag kan inte. jag vet inte."

"Oroa dig inte kära vän", sade Mrs Weasley med ett sorgset leende, ju mer de läste och pratade, desto mer förstod hon hur mycket Sirius förlorat och att han och Harry behövde varandra. "Jag förstår precis vad du menar. I själva verket passar du egentligen i det, det är bara jag som är lite gammalmodig. Säg bara till om du behöver toppa det så fixar jag det."

"Tack Molly", sade Sirius, lättad över att hon förstod.

"Du vet det känns fortfarande konstigt att se dem komma överens så bra", mumlade Ron till sina två bästa vänner.

"Inget förenar folk lika bra som två föräldrar oroliga för sina barn", sade Hermione leendes.

**Regnet piskade mot vardagsrumsfönstret. Hermione var djupt försjunken i _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (årskurs 4)_, som Mrs Weasley hade köpt till både henne, Harry och Ron i Diagongränden.**

"Ni tre tvingades dela en bok i ett år, en bok som var kursboken i ett av ämnena?" frågade Susan förvånat.

"Nah, Mrs Weasley köpte en varsin till oss", sade Hermione.

**Charlie satt och stoppade hålen i en brandsäker yllehuva**

"Du kan sticka?" frågade Tonks förvånat med ett skratt.

"Det är mycket som jag kan som du inte vet om, vill du att jag ska visa dig?" frågar Charlie och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Bra försök Charlie bear, men jag vill definitivt inte veta vad du har att visa mig", sade Tonks i en sockersöt ton.

"Helt säker?"

"Okej det räcker Charlie, du vet att jag aldrig har varit intresserad av dig och jag kommer aldrig vara det", sade Tonks med ett leende och Charlie började skratta

**Harry polerade sin Åskvigg. Nere på golvet vid hans fötter stod det öppna etuiet med Utrustning för vård av kvastskaft, som Hermione hade gett honom i present på hans trettonårsdag. I ett avsides hörn satt Fred och George. De hade tagit fram sina fjäderpennor och böjde sig över ett stycke pergament medan de viskade till varandra.**

"Ni höll på att skriva nya beställningsblanketter, eller hur?" frågar Lee flinandes.

Fred log. "Jag har för mig att vi gjorde våra läxor. Vi är snälla barn! Vi gör alla våra sommar läxor när vi ska göra dem."

"Jag är förvånad att din näsa inte blev längre under det uttalandet." sade Lee skrattandes

"Vadå längre? Vad menar du med längre?" Frågar George förvirrat.

"Det finns en saga som handlar om en man som inte har någon son och han bygger sin egen son av en docka. I alla fall så kommer dockan till liv sen, han är fortfarande gjord av träd och sånt. Saken är att varje gång som Pinocchio, det är dockans namn, ljuger han så växer hans näsa och blir längre", förklarar Lee.

"Hur i helvete kommer man på något sådant?" frågar Fred misstroget.

"Tro mig, det är inte ens det konstigaste i berättelsen", sade Lee med ett skratt. "Det är en fe som ger Pinocchio liv, hans samvete är en syrsa och han och den gamla mannen blir uppätna av en val. men det är lugnt, de överlever och i slutet förvandlas Pinocchio till en riktig pojke. Vilket alltid hade varit hans dröm."

"Och ni säger att våra sagor är konstiga", muttrar George och skakar på huvudet.

**"Vad har ni för er där borta?" frågade Mrs Weasley strängt med blicken på tvillingarna.**

"Inget olagligt", sade Fred med ett självbelåtet leende.

"Det är inte särskilt tröstande. Ni kan göra väldigt mycket skada med saker som är lagliga", sade Katie med ett eget leende.

**"Hemläxor", sa Fred lite svävande.**

Alla professorer fnös misstroget.

"Åh jag är övertygad om det", sade Sinistra torrt.

"Ifall de gör läxor så kommer jag äta upp min kittel", muttrar Snape.

**"Dumheter, ni har fortfarande sommarlov", sa Mrs Weasley**

"Vi ger alltid ut läxor över sommarlovet, Molly", sade Dumbledore en aning förvånat.

"Åh jag är medveten om det, men jag är också medveten om att tvillingarna föredrar att göra sina läxor i sista sekund", sade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad kan vi säga. Vi jobbar bra under press", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

**"Ja, vi är lite på efterkälken", sa George.**

"Med tanke på att ni ska åka till Hogwarts dagen därpå, ja jag skulle tro det", sade Mr Weasley torrt.

"Det fungerar jättebra att göra det natten innan och på tåget", sade George med ett vinnande leende.

**"Ni sitter väl händelsevis inte och utarbetar en ny beställningsblankett?" frågade Mrs Weasley listigt. "Det är väl händelsevis inte så att ni tänker börja med _Bröderna Weasleys Trollkarlstrick_ igen?"**

"Näpp, vi gav upp den idén. Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick är en död dröm, det kommer aldrig att hända", sade Fred ärligt.

"Så ni kommer börja jobba på Ministeriet ändå?" frågade Mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Nej, men vi har några idéer om vad vi ska jobba med", sade George flinande.

"Är hon inte medveten om att ni bytte namn till Weasleys vassa varor?" frågar Katie roat och tvillingarna skakar på huvudet. "Kommer ni att berätta det för henne?"

"En av böckerna gör det säkert", sade de tillsammans med stora flin.

**"Nej, vet du vad, mamma", sa Fred och såg på henne med bedrövad min. "Om Hogwartsexpressen förolyckades i morgon och George och jag dog, hur skulle du känna dig vid tanken på att det sista vi hörde från dig var en orättvis beskyllning."**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde Freds svar.

"Jag älskar er två", ropade någon skrattandes och Fred och George ställde sig upp och bugade under jubel och busvisslingar.

"Ni är definitivt den här generationens marodörer, och hade ni gått i skolan med oss kan jag garantera att ni hade varit med i vårt gäng", sade Sirius med ett leende.

**Alla skrattade, till och med Mrs Weasley.**

"Lägg märke till att ingen av dem besvarade frågan", sade Anthony roat till Terry som skrattade.

**"Å, nu kommer er pappa!" sa hon plötsligt efter att ha kastat en blick på golvuret igen. Mr Weasleys visare hade plötsligt vridit sig från "arbete" till "på väg" och en sekund senare hade den darrande stannat på "hemma", där de andra visarna också stod.**

"Det där så coolt. Jag ska definitivt skaffa en när jag tagit studenten", sade Amanda.

"Vadå du? Vi gör det. Jag har inte råd att betala en hyra själv", sade Katrina skrattandes.

**Nu hörde de honom ropa från köket. "Jag kommer, Arthur!" svarade mrs Weasley och skyndade sig ut rummet. Några minuter senare kom Mr Weasley in i det varma vardagsrummet med sin middag på en bricka. Han såg dödstrött ut.**

"De dagarna kändes som om de aldrig tog slit", sade Mr Weasley. "Jag tyckte verkligen synd om aurorerna mest. De behövde följa tips som hela tiden ledde till återvändsgränder."

Tonks grimaserade. "Jag började precis komma in i att ha aktiv fält tjänstgöring hela tiden. Det var rena helvetet, de var dagar på raken som vi inte fick gå hem på."

"Ni fick inte gå hem? Men sova, äta?" sade Hermione förskräckt.

"Vi sov vid våra skrivbord och åt när vi kunde", sade Tonks sorgset.

**"Ja, nu är det kokta fläsket verkligen stekt", sa han till Mrs Weasley då han slog sig ner i en fåtölj nära brasan. Han petade håglöst i sin hoptorkade blomkol.**

"Hur skulle möjligtvis situationen bli värre?" frågar Malfoy misstroget. "Från vad jag förstått var allting totalt kaos."

"Rita Skeeter, Bertha Jorkins och Ludo Bagman hände", sade Kingsley deprimerat.

**"Rita Skeeter har snokat omkring hela veckan för att kunna rapportera fler saker som trolldomsministeriet har strulat med.**

"Så hon har skrivit en hel roman nu?" frågar Harry oskyldigt.

"Väldigt roande Mr Potter", sade Sinistra torrt.

"Det var en ärlig fråga", sade Harry.

"Kanske ska du inte göra din misstro för Ministeriet så uppenbar, det kan resultera i problem", sade Flitwick med ett dolt leende.

"Hela mitt liv är ett enda problem efter det andra", sade Harry med en fnysning.

**Och nu har hon upptäckt att stackars gamla Bertha är försvunnen, så det blir säkert morgondagens rubrik i _The Daily Prophet_. Jag sa ju åt Bagman att han för länge sen borde ha skickat ut någon för att leta efter henne."**

"Äntligen letar de efter henne", sade Charlene, en Slytherin, lättat.

"Det är försent nu dock", påpekade Edwin, som hörde henne.

**"Mr Crouch har påpekade det i flera veckor", skyndade sig Percy att säga.**

**"Crouch kan tacka sin lyckliga stjärna för att Rita inte fått nys om det där med Winky", sade Mr Weasley retligt. **

Alisa skrattade. "Jag skulle ha betalt för att hon skulle ha fått reda på det. Kan ni föreställa er var Crouch skulle fått gå igenom."

"Skulle han ha fått sparken eller något?" frågade Hermione,

"Inte sparken", sade Tracy fundersamt. "Men han skulle ha sett ut som en idiot. Någon som inte kan kontrollera sin husalf är inte någon som kan tas på allvar."

**"Det skulle gett stoff åt en hel veckas rubriker, om att hans husalf hade gripits med trollstaven som frammanade Mörkrets märke."**

"Ifall de hade vetat att det var min trollstav så hade ingen brytt sig", sade Harry.

"Ifall de hade vetat att det var din trollstav hade du antagligen suttit i Azkaban nu", sade Ron i en mörk ton.

"Där han borde vara", mumlar Umbridge, noga med att inte låta någon annan höra henne, allra minst McGonagall. Hon visste att McGonagall brydde sig alldeles för mycket om Harry än vad en professor borde göra.

**"Jag trodde att alla var överens om att den där alfen _inte_ frammanade Mörkrets märke, även om hon uppförde sig oansvarigt", sade Percy hetsigt.**

**"Jag tycker att Mr Crouch ska vara glad att ingen på tidningen vet hur elak han är mot alfer!" sade Hermione ilsket.**

Charlus fnös. "Som om någon skulle bry sig. De behandlar dem som slavar och det är det. Inget de kan göra åt det. Det mesta av trollkarlsvärlden består av gammalt blod. Vi kan inte förvänta oss att de ska förändras."

"Det gör det inte rätt dock", protesterar Roze. "Jag kan se vad du menar, men vi kan inte försvara dem så här. Sättet de behandlar husalferna på är exakt nästan samma sätt de behandlar mugglarfödda på."

"Jag vet, jag såg det alltför ofta när jag levde. Men det är sättet de var uppväxa på. Vi måste alltid minnas att äpplet inte faller långt från trädet."

"Trots det har fyra Blacks visat sig att vara okej", sade Harry med ett leende. "Farmor, Sirius, Andromeda och Narcissa."

"Huh, jag måste komma ihåg att berätta det för min kära mor nästa gång jag ser henne. Hon kommer att hata att få veta det", sade Sirius flinades.

"Måste du verkligen göra våra liv tuffare än vad de redan är?" stönar Remus.

"Åh men tänk dig hennes ilska när hon inser att av de fem barnen från vår generationen så beslöt sig tre av dem för att kämpa för ljusets sida. Det är väldigt förundrande när man tänker på hur mycket svartkonster de försökte lära oss", sade Sirius med ett glatt leende.

"Du älskar att göra henne arg."

"Självklart. Hon förtjänar det."

**"Nej, vet du vad, Hermione!" sa Percy. "En högt uppsatt ministerie-tjänsteman som Mr Crouch måste kunna kräva osviklig lydnad från sina tjänare."**

"Du skulle inte ha sagt det där, allt det resulterar i är att göra Hermione väldigt förbannad och irriterad", sade Fay med en grimas.

"Åh. vi kommer få höra Hermiones tal om husalfers rättigheter igen", sade Lavender och slöt ögonen.

**"Sin _slav_, menar du väl!" gav Hermione igen med en röst som blev allt gällare. "För han betalar väl inte Winky nån lön, eller hur?"**

Hermine blängde runt i salen. "Och jag står fast vid allt jag sade. Hon var en slav, jag tvivlar att han ens muttrade ett "tack så mycket" när hon gjorde något åt honom."

"Självklart sade han inte tack, varför skulle han?" frågade Ron.

"För att det är rätta saken att göra, Ronald!" morrar Hermione upprört.

Ron nicka. "Ja det är det Hermione, för dig och mig och Harry. Men inte för renblodiga. Vi, de, vandrar omkring jorden som om de äger den eller något sådanr."

**"Nu tror jag det är bäst att ni går upp och ser efter att ni har packat ner allt ni behöver!" sa Mrs Weasley för att avbryta grälet. "Seså, i väg med er nu allesammans!"**

"Undrar om de någonsin får lusten att be henne dra till helvete, att hon inte är deras mamma", muttrade en elev till sin vän.

"Jag vet inte hur de känner, men jag får den lusten ibland och jag bor inte ens med henne", muttrar pojken tillbaka.

**Harry lade in sina kvastvårdsattiraljer i etuiet, tog Åskviggen över axeln och följde med Ron uppför trappan. Ljudet från regnet var ännu starkare högst upp i huset, ackompanjerat av stodens vinande dån, för att inte tala om de enstaka tjuten från gengångaren som bodde på vinden.**

"Han måste känna sig väldigt ensam", sade Sarah sorgset.

"Han kan ta mitt rum efter att jag har slutat på Hogwarts", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Det är inte som om jag kommer vara där och han behöver rummet mer än mig i så fall."

**Piggy började hoa och susa omkring i sin bur när de klev in. Synen av de halvpackade koffertarna gjorde honom tydligen alldeles kolossalt upphetsad.**

"Tja det är hans första tur till Hogwarts", sade Luna påpekandes.

**"Stick till honom lite ugglegodis", sa Ron och slängde över ett paket till Harry. "Det kanske får tyst på honom."**

**Harry stack in några ugglekarameller mellan stängerna i Piggys bur och vände sig sedan mot sin koffert. Hedwigs bur, som stod bredvid, var fortfarande tom.**

"Det där låter så sorgligt. Du saknar Hedwig så mycket", sade Ginny.

"Hon var min första riktiga vän. Hon kommer alltid ha en speciell plats i mitt hjärta", sade Harry med ett ömt leende.

**"Det har gått mer än en vecka", sa Harry och såg på Hedwigs övergivna sittpinne. "Ron, du tror väl int att Sirius kan ha åkt fast."**

"Inte en chans."

"Han är för smart för att bli fångad. Han har flytt två gånger nu."

"Det skulle ha stått i tidningarna."

"Du hade vetat om det, tro mig."

Från alla håll runt om i salen så kom svaren till Harrys fråga i boken.

"Åter igen, jag vet det nu. Det här hände förra året!" sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

"Men det får mig att tänka på en sak. Exakt hur flydde du från salen häromdagen?" frågade Alicia. "Alltså jag vet hur, men jag kunde svära på att jag såg dig, som en hund, springa ut ur salen tidigare."

"Det var Remus lilla förtrollning bara", sade Sirius med ett leende. "Han såg bara till att ingen skulle inse att hunden försvann samtidigt som jag dök upp."

**"Nej då, det skulle ha stått i _The Daily Prophet_ i så fall", sa Ron. "Ministeriet skulle säkert vilja visa att de åtminstone gripit nån."**

"Speciellt den ökände Sirius Black", tillade Hermione.

Jag ser faktiskt fram emot att läsa tidningen där det står att ni faktiskt fått tag på mig", sade Sirius.

"Vi kommer se till att de händer så fort vi är klara med de här böckerna", sade Fudge nervöst.

**"Ja, det skulle de väl."**

"Det är sant. De skulle vara så stolta över att fånga den enda personen som någonsin rymt från Azkaban", mumlade Neville.

**"Titta, här har du allt som mamma köpte åt dig i Diagongränden. Hon tog ut lite guld åt dig också, från ditt kassavalv. och hon har tvättat alla dina strumpor."**

"Tvättar du inte dina egna strumpor?"

"Jag bor hos familjen Dursley, tror du verkligen att de slösar tvättmedel på mina kläder? Jag har tur ifall jag lyckas tvätta mina kläder när jag väl duschar hos dem", sade Harry med en fnysning.

"De låter dig inte tvätta dina kläder?"

"Inte förrän de stinker", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Men det är lugnt, jag är van vid det."

"Du ska inte behöva vara van vid det", morrar Sirius irriterat.

**Han hivade upp en bunt paket på Harrys tältsäng och lade penningpungen och en hög strumpor bredvid. Harry började öppna de inslagna paketen. Förutom _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (årskurs 4_) av Miranda Goshawk hade han fått en bunt nya fjäderpennor, ett dussin pergamentrullar och påfyllning av ingredienserna till elixirframställning -**

"Jaja, strunt i det. Det är oviktigt. Kan vi komma till de intressanta delarna någon gång", sade Moody ointresserat.

"Vi läste nyss ett kapitel som handlade om när dödsätarna attackerade och mörkrets märke sändes upp i luften", sade Orla misstroget.

"Och slösat bort en och en halv timme på onödig information."

"Du slösar bort ännu mer tid nu, Moody", sade Remus roat. "Om du är tyst blir vi klara med kapitlet snabbare."

**han hade börjat få ont om ryggrad från lejonfisk och belladonna-extrakt. Han höll just på att stuva in underkläder i sin kittel då Ron gav till ett utrop av avsmak bakom honom.**

"Det är ett intressant ställe att ha dina underkläder på", sade professor Burbage med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det lämnar mer plats i kofferten, och vi behöver all plats vi kan få", sade Harry med en axelryckning

**"Vad ska det _här_ föreställa?" han höll upp någonting som i Harrys ögon såg ut som en lång, rödbrun sammetsklänning. Den hade ett malätet spetskrås i halsurringningen och matchande spetsar på manschetterna.**

Ron grimaserade medan Hermione började fnittra.

"Vad är det där?" frågar Sarah intresserat.

"En modekatastrof", sade Lavender med en rysning.

**Det knackade på dörren, och Mrs Weasley steg in med famnen full av nytvättade Hogwartsklädnader.**

"Då kan hon ge klänningen till Ginny", sade en förstaårselev i Gryffindor med ett leende. Hon rynkade frustrerat på pannan när nästan alla i skolan brast ner i skratt medan Ron rodnade vilt. "Vad är det som är så roligt."

"Jag är säker på att boken kommer förklara, Maddy", fnissade Ginny.

**"Här har ni", sa hon och sorterade dem i två högar. "Packa dem nu försiktigt åsatt de inte blir skrynkliga."**

"Jag tvivlar på att två tonårspojkar kommer bry sig om sådant", sade madam Pince med ett snett leende

**"Mamma, du har gett mig Ginnys nya klänning", sa Ron och höll fram den mot henne.**

"Du trodde att den var min!" sade Ginny misstroget.

"Den hade spets på sig", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Det är klart att jag inte har", sade Mrs Weasley. "Den är till dig. En galaklädnad."**

"Vad behöver ni galaklädnader för?" frågar en förstaårselev intresserat.

"Någon kanske ska gifta sig", sade dens vän ivrigt.

**"_Vad för nåt_?" utbrast Ron och såg skräckslagen ut.**

"Det kan jag förstå, den där galaklädnaden var en katastrof", sade Padama med rynkad näsa.

"Och det är illa när till och med min syster säger det, för hon bryr sig inte om kläder", sade Parvati.

**"Galaklädnad!" upprepade hans mamma. "Det står på din skollista att ni ska ha med er festklädnader i år, kläder för galatillfällen."**

"Vänta. Stoppa bandet. Den där var din!" sade Maddy misstroget och stirrade på Ron.

"Tyvärr så var den det", muttrade Ron buttert.

"Stackars dig. Jag kan sy dig en ny", sade Maddy.

"Um det behövs inte", sade Ron tveksamt.

"Nej, min mamma är sömmerska. Hon lärde mig att sy, jag kan försöka fixa den", sade Maddie ivrigt.

"Um visst. Jag kan ge den till dig ikväll om du vill", sade Ron tveksamt.

"Du har med den i år med?" frågar Dean misstroget.

"Någonstans längst ner i kofferten", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Du måste skoja", sa Ron misstroget. "Jag tänker inte sätta på mig den där, aldrig i livet."**

"Vad förändrades?" frågar Fay intresserat.

"Jag hade inget val", sade Ron dystert.

**"Alla har på sig dem, Ron!" sa Mrs Weasley förargat. "De ser ut på det där viset! Din pappa har en för fina bjudningar!"**

"Jag är ganska säker på att jag förstörde min för många år sen, en olycka så klart", sade Mr Weasley nervöst.

"En olycka?" frågade Kingsley med höjt ögonbryn.

"Ginny gillade att explodera saker när hon höll på att få tänder", sade Mr Weasley.

"Åh kolla Seamus, du hade kunnat vara en jättebra vän till en ettårig Ginny", sade Neville med ett retsamt leende.

**"Jag går hellre spritt naken än tar på mig den där", sa Ron envist.**

"Vi hade inte tillåtit det Mr Weasley", sade McGonagall strängt medan några av kvinnorna i salen busvisslade.

"Ni hade aldrig behövt ingripa, vi hade själva stoppat honom", sade Fay med en fnysning.

"Med ni så menar ni killarna?" sade Sprout misstänksamt.

"Vi hade stoppat honom innan han fått av sig kalsongerna", sade Fay och himlade med ögonen.

**"Var inte fånig", sa Mrs Weasley. "Du måste ha en galaklädnad, det står på din lista! Jag har en åt Harry också, visa honom den, Harry."**

"Nåja, ifall du har en så är det inte lika illa antar jag", sade Maddie tveksamt.

"Harry hade en riktig festklädnad, den såg faktiskt bra ut", sade Ron med en suck.

**Med viss bävan öppnade Harry det sista paketet på tältsängen. Men det var faktiskt inte så illa som han hade fruktat, hans festklädnad hade varken krås eller spets. den liknade i själva verket hans vanliga skolklädnad, bortsett från att den var buteljgrön i stället för svart.**

"Den framhävde verkligen färgen i dina ögon", sade Ginny

"Tack", sade Harry med ett, till allas förvåning, blygt leende och flammande röda kinder.

**"Jag tänkte att den skulle framhäva färgen på dina ögon, lille vän", sa Mrs Weasley vänligt.**

"Inget illa menat, men det verkar lite som om du försöker håna Ron för att han inte har en likadan. Ber Harry att visa upp sin, som du är medveten om är mycket finare", sade Astoria med en missnöjd blick.

"Jag. det var inte. vad menar. jag förstår. det var inte min avsikt", spottar Mrs Weasley ur sig förvånat.

**"Men den där ser ju mycket bättre ut!" sa Ron argt och tittade på Harrys klädnad. "Varför kan inte jag få en sån?"**

**"Därför att. jo, det är för att jag var tvungen att köpa din begagnad, och då finns det inte så mycket att välja bland!" sa Mrs Weasley blev röd om kinderna.**

"Du kunde ha använt lite av mina pengar, jag hade inte brytt mig", sade Harry.

"Nej, jag kunde inte göra det", sade Mrs Weasley.

**Harry tittade bort. Han skulle md glädje ha delat alla sina pengar I Gringottsbanken med familjen Weasley, men han visste att de aldrig skulle ta emot dem.**

**"Jag tänker aldrig sätta på mig den", sa Ron tjurigt. "Aldrig någonsin."**

"Du bröt det löftet", sade Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag hade inte direkt ett val", sade Ron.

"Du hade inte behövt gå", sade Harry.

"Behövt gå till vad?" frågar en mugglarfödd förstaårselev.

"Senare", svarade trion tillsammans på samma gång.

**"Utmärkt", fräste Mrs Weasley. "Då kan du ju gå naken. Och lova mig, Harry, att du i så fall tar en bild av honom. Gudarna ska veta att jag kunde behöva ett gott skratt."**

"Det är vad vi försöker göra-" sade Fred irriterat.

"Men du skriker bara när vi gör det", avslutar George buttert.

"Jag är ledsen", sade Mrs Weasley i en låg, sorgsen ton. "Jag ska försöka ändra på mig."

**Hon gick ut ur rummet och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Det hördes ett konstigt spottande och fräsande från fågelburen bakom dem. Det var Piggy, som höll på att kvävas av en alldeles för stor ugglekaramell.**

"Nej, rädda honom", flämtade Roze skrämt.

"Han lever. Vi har träffat honom, oroa dig inte", sade Lavender med ett vänligt leende.

**"Varför är alla mina saker bara skräp?" utbrast Ron ilsket och skyndade sig fram för att bända upp Piggys näbb.**

"Du vet, du borde vara tacksam för vad du får Ron, det finns de som har det värre", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Men det är alltid jag som får de begagnade sakerna. De sämsta sakerna. Fred och George hade liknande galakläder som Harry det året, Ginny fick sin egen klänning, och det var inte ens meningen att hon skulle gå. Jag var den enda som inte fick något som såg modernt ut. De fick relativt nya klädnader som fick dem se bra ut. Jag, jag är alltid den som får det värsta i familjen", sade Ron upprört.

"Ron-", började Mrs Weasley säga.

"Nej, jag vill inte prata om det. Det är slutdiskuterat, det är sanningen men vi ska inte prata om det", morrar Ron och vägrar se på någon i sin familj. Han missade totalt de skamsna blickarna som resten av hans familj utbytte.

* * *

**AN**: Så jag hoppas att kapitlet levde upp till förväntingarna, det var en plåga att skriva för det händer inte så mycket i det ärligt talat så jag hoppas att jag lyckades hålla er någolunda roade. Nu till det viktiga:

Jag är Frankestains skapare. Seriöst. Jag fick liv i en flera års gammal data som vi inte rört bara för att uppdatera det här (av någon anledning går det inte spara dokument från min skoldator på den här sidan). Så just nu känner jag mig som gud. Jag har skapat liv :) Ha det så bra nu mina älskade läsare ;)


	11. Ombord på Hogwartsexpressen

**Zerow21**: Jo det är ganska mycket i skolan just nu, men det börjar gå bättre. Har lite problem med matten och Naturkunskapen så jag jobbar lite extra hemma för att verkligen förstå det. Men annars är det lugnt. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Fleur och Viktor kommer att dyka upp, jag har bara inte bestämt när ännu, men de kommer vara med. Jag längtar själv till slutet av boken för jag vill veta allas reaktioner till Voldemorts återuppståndelse. Gryffindors uppror kommer komma någon gång… förhoppningsvis, jag har det nerskrivet så det kommer hända någon gång. Ha det bra  
/Lea

**VanessaBlack**: Hej Vanessa. Det var så lite. Jag gillar verkligen att prata och interagera med alla mina läsare. Lyssna inte på de andra som säger att du är irriterande och inte värd att lyssna på och liknande. Grattis i efterskott i så fall, jag hoppas att du hade en underbar födelsedag.  
Jag har precis nått fram till tolfte doktorn på Doctor Who. Jag lyckades tillslut ta mig igenom säsong tre, och det är jag tacksam för. Jag står kvar vid att David Tennant är min favorit, sen kommer Matt Smith och sen Christopher Eccleston. Jag föll för David, jag tycker han är för snygg och jag har pågrund av det börjat leta upp andra saker som han är med i. Jag började gråta när han byttes ut mot Matt, även om jag väldigt snabbt började gilla Matt. Jag värmdes upp lite mot Martha i slutet, men jag föredrar Rose och Donna, älskar dem två. Jag älskade Amy och Rory med. Och jag var ganska förbannad över att alla fyra av dem fick tragiska slut (och jag vet att Rose fick en halvmänsklig doktor, men det är inte samma sak och det är fortfarande tragiskt, och borde han inte ha dött sen eftersom han var halvmänsklig och därför inte kunde ha all vetenskap som en Timelord har?) Jag såg The Doctors Daughter och det var verkligen gulligt. Ska börja på Peter Capaldis period nu, men jag har ett problem. Jag gillar inte Clara. Jag vet verkligen inte varför men jag stör mig på henne, vilket gör allting lite tufft. Hm, jag ska nog sluta nu innan jag babblar på för mycket om Doctor Who… å två saker till. 1: Jag älskade River och Elfte Doktorns förhållande, de passade ihop. 2: Jag älskade 50 års jubeliumavsnittet. Även om jag önskade att Rose/Bad wolf hade pratat med Davids doktor.  
Mary är okej, men jag skulle älska ifall hon faktiskt var Morstan för ingen förväntar sig det, å andra sidan kommer John bli så sårad då.  
Det var så lite. Ha det bra.  
Från din tacksamma författare  
Elvira-

**Gryffindor01**: Först tänker jag börja med att svara på din review som hör till "En bättre man". Tack så mycket för reviewen och jag är glad att du gillade den även om den var sorgligt. Men det kommer glädja dig att höra att jag har fler songfics planerade, även om det kanske tar lite tid innan den kommer ut. Tack för lycko-önskningen.  
Nu till reviewen som hör till den här fanficen :) Du hade inte lämnat en tidigare review på det här kapitlet, men om du hade gjort det så hade det ändå inte spelat någon roll. Jag blir alltid glad över reviewer.  
Jag är glad att du gillade minnet, och att jag faktiskt fick dig att le under läsningen. Jag ska försöka variera med att visa olika personers minnen så att det inte bara är om en person eller grupp. Finner att det blir mer intressant i så fall. Jag är även lättad att du gillade slutet, jag var rädd att folk inte skulle gilla det eftersom jag kanske var lite hård mot Mr och Mrs Weasley. Men du har helt rätt i att väldigt många i Harry Potter har tragisk historia. Och självklart har jag läst om McGonagalls historia, jag har läst allting på Pottermore. Dessa böcker inspirerar mig med, jag skulle inte vara den person som jag är idag ifall jag inte läst Harry Potter. Det kan jag garantera. Jag håller med om att det är underhållande att läsa om att karaktärerna läser böckerna, för det är som att läsa det igen. Vilket är otroligt. Men jag är glad att du tycker att jag har utvecklats fantastiskt, vilket jag håller med om. Som du säkert vet så hatar jag sättet jag skrev på i första Hogwarts läser HP.  
Tack så mycket, och lycka till med ditt liv med. Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet.  
-Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Haha, jag älskar det. Tack så hemskt mycket. Jag kommer definitivt lägga in det i min lista över potentiella saker som kan hända. Jag är så glad att du skickade in den här idén. Det känns som något som James verkligen skulle kunna göra och jag får redan nu upp syner om vad som skulle hända innan och efter det.  
Jag är väldigt glad dessutom att du gillade kapitlet, och slutet för den delen. Jag håller med om att Mr och Mrs Weasley är underbara föräldrar, det kan ingen förneka, men jag har själv sett att de är en aning orättvisa ibland, och det glädjer mig att jag kan få andra att se det med. För det visar bara att ingen är perfekt. Detta gör dem inte till sämre människor, istället tror jag att de kan bli bättre människor utav det, speciellt nu när de är medvetna om det för då kan de förändra sig.

**Friday2220**: Hej Frida. Verkligen? Flera år? Lämnade inte du en review på förra kapitlet? Aja, strunt samma. Åter igen vill jag bara påminna om att längden inte spelar någon roll alls.  
Jag är glad att du gillar minnena så mycket. Jag är glad att det kan hjälpa dig att få en bättre bild av hur karaktärer är. Det gör mig så glad att höra dig säga att du läser om HLHP: Hemligheternas kammare, och ännu mer glad att du gillar den så mycket. Jag själv älskar scenen när Sirius riskerar allting, för det är något (enligt mig) som Sirius skulle göra utan att tänka efter. Scenen när han nästan slår Harry kan du tacka Thalia för, det var hon som gav mig materialet och hela idén. Om du vill läsa det hon skrev om det finns det på första sidan med reviewer på HLHP: De vises kammare. Skrolla bara ner tills du kommer till kommentaren som hör till kapitel 20 (eller 3 kommentaren längst ner på första sidan)  
När det gäller Lunas profetia så funderar jag fortfarande på det. Saken är att jag ångrar att jag tog med den, men vad som är gjort är gjort och jag får arbeta utefter det, för det blir för jobbigt att gå tillbaka och radera den eftersom den nämns i flera kapitel. Däremot så kanske jag låter den handla om vad som händer i boken istället för vad som kommer hända efter läsningen, vilket var min originella tanke. Jag vet inte riktigt vad som kommer hända men jag jobbar på det.  
Det var så lite. När det kommer till Jasmine så finns det chans att ni kommer få träffa henne i ett minne, eller träffa henne bättre det vill säga, höra andra personer prata om henne och när Sirius blivit fri officiellt så kan han hämta tavlan med henne som finns i hans valv, en sån tavla som Charlus &amp; Dorea har. Utöver det så har jag även en songfic planerad som kommer kretsa runt Jasmine och Sirius.  
Hoppas att lektionen gick bra och vi hörs.  
Elvira

**Den Lilla tjejen**: Hej Svea. Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet, och sättet som jag skriver på. Kul att du tyckte om utbrottet Ron fick i slutet, jag kollade upp allas kläder på julbalen och från vad jag kunde hitta så hade alla hans syskon bättre kläder, så jag tyckte att det var något som skulle dras upp. Jag är så lättad över att höra att du gillade minnet/minnena. Jag vet seriöst inte hur länge som jag satt med dem och det blev aldrig rätt men tillslut blev jag tvungen och ge mig och det blev resultatet. Ginnys och Chos diskussion kommer aldrig strax, och jag hoppas den kommer leva upp till förväntningarna.  
Den veckan som jag fick den här reviewen var ingen bra vecka alls. Först hade jag varit allergisk veckan innan och det utvecklades till feber &amp; förkylning så jag stannade hemma från skolan i sex dagar och det slutade med att jag var tvungen att äta penicillin för att bli frisk. Så jag låg typ i soffan och såg bara på film för jag hade inte ork att göra något annat. Men nu mår jag mycket bättre, jag är tillbaka i skolan, har kommit ikapp med allt jobb och har träffat en del vänner. Utöver det träffades vi med släkten och skrev sånger om min pappa som ska sjungas på hans 50-årsdag och det var riktigt kul att komma på text.  
Du då? Har du gjort något kul, har du det bra?  
/Lea

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, det var så lite, jag var bara glad att jag kunde göra hjälpa dig. Jag tror att det är väldigt många som är självkritiska, och lite bra är det väl, men va inte för hård mot dig själv, okej? Just ja, hade glömt att döden ibland kallas för den eviga sömnen. Jo, jag vet att Astrid inte var särskilt flickaktig av sig i filmen (kan bara uttala mig om första, har fortfarande inte sett andra), men jag vet inte. Jag har för mig att hon såg ganska rädd ut är hon trodde Hicke var död. Och ifall de har ett förhållande tror jag att hon skulle ha det ännu lättare att uttrycka sina känslor, men det kanske bara är jag. Hm, jag får ta och se andra filmen snart, men tack för tipset. Nu måste jag bara besluta ifall jag ska se filmen på svenska eller engelska.  
Det är lugnt, du behöver inte läsa kapitlet när det kommer ut eller lämna en kommentar. Ta den tid du behöver, jag förstår att andra saker kan komma emellan, att man har viktigare saker att göra. Speciellt ifall du skriver, det kan vara en riktig plåga ibland.  
Nu har jag ändrat hårfärg så nu har mörkrött hår igen :). Hm, ifall du någon dag gör en lista om saker som vi har gemensamt så skulle jag vara väldigt intresserad av att läsa den sen. Åh, gud vad fint med hår ner till midjan. Jag älskar när man har långt hår, och du låter som om du är väldigt vacker dessutom. Jag håller definitivt med om att rått-färgat har en sådan negativ klang, mamma sade också att jag hade rått-färgat hår, vilket var anledningen till varför jag började färga mitt hår. För ärlig talat vill man inte ha rått-färgat hår för det låter inte ett dugg fint. Så du har ljust brunt hår. Jag hatar att ha glasögon eftersom de så lätt blir smutsiga. Jag vet inte vad det beror på, men jag kan ha putsat dem och sen vid slutet av dagen är de smutsiga igen och jag vet verkligen inte hur det händer.  
Vad kul att du har börjat att rida igen. Jag hoppas verkligen att du har jättekul. Haha, nu får jag en syn av dig studsandes i soffan med ett gigantiskt leende över tanken på att få rida.  
Jo jag mår bättre nu, är helt frisk och jag har även bokat ett allergitest på sjukhuset. Jag tror att jag ska ta och börja med att springa varje dag, vi har en perfekt bana att springa på bara femtio meter ifrån vårt hus. Men tack för tipset. Jag är glad att du även mår bra :)  
Svar på review 2: Jag är glad att du gillade Moodys kommentar, men du har rätt i att boken skulle bli ganska tunn utan de kapitlen, även om jag är övertygad om att Moody bara skulle se det som något positivt.  
Haha, det är en ganska underhållande scen det. Jag kan typ föreställa mig Sirius i kort hår, men han passar mycket bättre i långt hår. Jag har läst barnsagorna som finns i trollkarsvärlden, köpte boken för två år sen och de var väldigt konstiga, men som du säger tycker nog de detsamma om våra sagor. Jag är glad att du tyckte att jag sammanfattade Pinocchio bra, det var inte en av mina favoriter när jag växte upp men jag såg filmen och läste boken (barnverisionen) några gånger.  
Jag tog mig äntligen tid att se Draktränaren 2, den var faktiskt bra och Tandlöse var så bedårande i filmen. Svårt att säga vilken scen jag tyckte bäst om dock. Jag gillade många scener, när de flög på babydrakarna, bybornas reaktion till när Hicke och de andra anlände, när Hicke mötte sin mamma… jag har beslutångest och hatar att välja.  
Uppdatering: Jag gick och gjorde ett pricktest och lärde mig att jag är allergisk mot gräs och extremt allergisk (deras ord, inte mina) mot kvalster. Vilket kan förklara varför jag varit "förkyld" i sju år året runt. Men nu har jag åtminstone fått medicin mot det.  
Ha det bra du med Thalia.  
Din Lea

* * *

AN: Jag har viktigt information i slutet av kapitlet, så snälla ta er tid att läs det sen.

* * *

_"Nej, jag vill inte prata om det. Det är slutdiskuterat, det är sanningen men vi ska inte prata om det", morrar Ron och vägrar se på någon i sin familj. Han missade totalt de skamsna blickarna som resten av hans familj utbytte._

Dumbledore ställde sig upp och alla vände sig redan mot sin rektor. "Jag tror att det är dags för en till liten rast. Tjugo minuter och senast genast tillbaka hit för kvällsmat. Se så, upp och hoppa", sade han med ett leende och kaos fyllde genast salen när alla pladdrandes strömmade ut genom dörrarna till stora salen.

"Harry… Harry, vart är du påväg?" ropade Hermione efter Harry som skyndade sig att ansluta sig till resten av skolan som pressade sig framåt ut genom dörrarna.

"Jag måste prata med en person", ropade Harry över axeln och innan någon annan hann säga något mer så hade han pressat sig emellan alla andra elever och försvunnit ur synhåll.

"Vem ska han prata med?" frågar Hermione förvirrat och vänder sig mot Ron.

"Hur ska jag kunna veta? Jag vet lika mycket som du", sade Ron med en axelryckning, innan han märkte Cho som stod bakom dem. "Åh hej Cho, Harry stack nyss. Vi vet inte vart, men om du skyndar dig kanske du kan hinna ikapp honom."

"Åh nej, jag tänkte inte prata med Harry", sade Cho med ett leende. "I själva verket, Ginny skulle jag kunna få låna dig en stund?" frågade hon och vände sig mot den rödhåriga yngre kvinnan.

"Um, självklart" sade Ginny förvirrat och reste sig nervöst och följde efter Cho ut ur salen, omedveten om den oroade blicken Ron och Hermione utbytte. Till hennes förvåning gick de inte långt, utan stannade bara några meter utanför salen, undanskymda utav en av statyerna där. "Så vad vill du prata om?"

"Harry", sade Cho med en seriöst blick.

"Vad är det med honom? Han mår bra, det är…"

"Du behöver inte låtsas runt mig Ginny, jag vet att du gillar Harry", sade Cho och himlade med ögonen.

"Det angår inte dig", sade Ginny med blommande röda kinder. "Du har ingen rätt att lägga dig i mitt liv."

"Jag lägger mig inte i ditt liv, jag blandar mig in i Harrys liv", sade Cho i en exspiratorisk röst. "Och den rätten har jag. Han är min vän och vänner ser efter varandra."

"Det spelar ändå ingen roll", sade Ginny och såg sorgset ner på golvet. "Han har inga känslor för mig."

"Ursäkta mig!" utbrister Cho misstroget, undrandes ifall Ginny var lika blind som Harry var.

"Du behöver inte gnida in det Cho", sadeGinny bittert och blinkade snabbt. Hon behövde inte stå här och höra Cho skryta om att Harry var kär i henne.

"Jag gnider inte i något. Du är helt hopplös Ginny Weasley", sade Cho och smällde till henne på armen. "Öppna ögon och se."

"Jag har gjort det!" ropar Ginny, tårar nu blänkandes i hennes ögon. "Enda sen förra året har jag sett det. Jag vet att han är kär i dig, jag vet att jag inte har någon chans. Du behöver inte berätta det för mig."

"Åh Ginny, Harry var intresserad av mig", sade Cho och skakade på huvudet. "Han kanske var det i början av året med… men något har alltid varit… jag vet inte, något stämde inte. Sen vi fick de här böckerna kunde jag se det. Han var intresserad av två stycken samtidigt…"

"Åh toppen. Ytterligare en annan person", mumlade Ginny men Cho ignorerade henne.

"Han var intresserad av två samtidigt", upprepade Cho innan hon fortsatt. "Och jag har sett att han har valt. Han har valt vem som betyder mest för honom, vem han verkligen är kär i…Ginny, han väljer dig."

"Sluta, snälla sluta. Det är tillräckligt illa att veta att han ser på mig som Rons lillasyster. Jag behöver inte höra att han är kär i två and… vad sade du?" frågade Ginny, hennes förkrossade röst plötsligt förvirrad.

"Harry gillrar dig. Han har sagt det själv", sade Cho med ett mjukt leende.

"Men du… han gillade dig", sade Ginny misstroget. "Varför berättar du det här för mig, du gillar honom."

"Inte på det sättet han förtjänar. Det är sant att jag gillar Harry, men jag har fortfarande för starka känslor för Cedric för att något skulle kunna hända", erkände Cho med ett vattnigt leende.

"Hur kan du veta?" frågar Ginny lågmält.

"Vi har pratat… och vi kom fram till att inget förhållande mellan oss kommer hända, det finns för mycket bråte mellan oss. Saker som kommer i vägen. Harry erkände själv att han inte kände något för mig längre, att han kände de sakerna för dig."

Ginny stirrade med stora ögon på den äldre flickan. "Ifall du driver med mig kommer jag förhäxa dig, och jag kommer inte hålla tillbaka", sade hon lågt.

"Skulle jag verkligen göra det, Ginny?" frågar Cho med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Det kanske låter konstigt, men det enda jag vill är att Harry ska må bra, vara lycklig. Och ett förhållande med dig skulle ge honom den lyckan."

"O herre… Harry gillar mig. Han gillar mig verkligen. Åh vad ska jag göra… jag måste berätta, nej jag kan inte göra det, inte nu", jämrade Ginny oroligt.

"Prata med honom innan ni går och lägger er", sade Cho med ett leende innan hon staplade bakåt när Ginnys kropp kolliderades med henne i en björnkram.

"Tack så mycket Cho", mumlade Ginny innan hon drog sig tillbaka med ett strålande leende.

* * *

"Sir Harry Potter, vill du önska något av oss?" pep en av husalferna när Harry sprang in i köket och alla husalfer som för full fart höll på med maten. En del av honom kände sig skamsen när han såg hur upptagna alla var med att se till att maten skulle bli klar i tid.

"Nej nej, jag behöver bara prata med Winky", sade Harry med ursäktande leende. "Jag är ledsen för att jag stör men det här är enda gången jag har tid. Ignorera mig bara."

"Winky är där borta", pep en annan husalf och Harry log tacksamt innan han försiktigt gick fram mot husalfen, noggrann med att inte gå i någon av husalfernas väg.

"Hej Winky, jag behöver prata med dig", sade Harry medan han hukade sig framför den deprimerande husalfen, hoppandes att hans plan skulle fungera.

"Winky lämnas ifred", hickade husalfen.

"Jag är så ledsen för det här", sade Harry innan han försiktigt smällde till henne på kinden och hennes huvud for åt sidan innan hon misstroget stirrade på Harry som sorgset såg tillbaka på henne. "Jag är ledsen, men du förtjänade det där", sade Harry med en axelryckning och försökte vara nonchalant trots att han hatade vad han nyss gjort.

"Du slog Winky", mumlade Winky misstroget.

"Du har varit en dålig husalf. Du behöver rycka upp dig. Crouch gjorde sig av med dig för att du var olydig. Varför fortsätter du bevisa att han har rätt. Det finns hundratals med elever här som behöver få mat, som behöver få sina sovsalar städade. Du är en hemsk husalf som ignorerar dem."

"Winky är en duktig husalf!" protesterar Winky upprört.

"Bevisa det", sade Harry i en bestämd ton. "Är du en lat, bortskämd renblodig snorunge sittandes på din rumpa hela dagen eller är du en husalf som sköter sitt jobb?"

"Winky är en husalf", sade Winky i en bestämd ton.

"Är du säker på det? För den Winky jag minns skulle inte sitta och dricka hela dagarna och tjura. Hon skulle sköta sitt jobb och göra sina föräldrar stolta!" sade Harry bestämt, väl medveten om att de flesta husalferna i köket nu lyssnade på samtalet.

"Winky är en duktig husalf!" Upprepade Winky.

"Så vad väntar du på. Sätt igång och arbeta", sade Harry och log när Winky hoppade upp från sin stol, kastade undan honoungölsflaskan och gjorde rent sitt förklädde med ett knäpp på sina fingrar innan hon rusade fram till en av spisarna och började hjälpa till och laga mat.

"Sir Harry har gjort det omöjliga. Du ger Winky glädjen tillbaka arbetet", sade Dobby och Harry log över husalfens försök att prata grammatiskt rätt. "Dobby så tacksam."

"Det var så lite Dobby, jag var tvungen att ge det ett försök. Hälsa Winky att jag är ledsen att jag slog henne, okej?" Dobby nickade och Harry log igen. "Jag måste tillbaka nu, men jag ska försöka komma tillbaka och prata med er, och akta kitteln där borta, den kommer snart ramla ner från kroken", sade han som en varning innan han försvann samtidigt som fyra husalfer genast skyndade sig bort för att förhindra den kommande olyckan.

* * *

Umbridge log medan hon lade till de sista delarna på dokumentet innan hon sköt över det till Cornelius Fudge som snabbt läste igenom det med rynkad panna.

"Är du säker på att det här är en bra idé?" frågade han tveksamt medan fjäderpennan han höll svävade ovanför pergamentet.

"Det är vår enda lösning", sade Umbridge med ett oskyldigt leende. "Det här har pågått alldeles för länge. Jag är rädd för vad som kommer hända med studenterna ifall vi inte sätter stop för det innan det är försent."

"Har du några bevis på det?" sade Fudge medan han sänkte handen så spetsen på fjädern nu vilade mot pergamentet.

"Allt för mycket", suckade Umbridge och antog en så sorgsen röst hon kunde uppbåda. "Jag önskar att vi kunde göra något annat, men situationen är som den."

"Du har rätt, vi kan vara tacksamma att vi har dig som ser efter skolans bästa, Dolores", sade Fudge innan han snabbt signerade pergamentet med sitt namn och sköt över det till Umbridge som såg på med ett brett, nöjt leende. Äntligen så gick saker hennes väg. Vinden hade vänt riktning till hennes fördel.

* * *

"… så Sirius hällde sirapen i Alices hår, vilket resulterade i att Lily förhäxade bort allt hans hår", sade Dorea med ett brett leende till de skrattandes ungdomarna, hennes ögon mjuknade när hon såg sitt barnbarn, som återvänt till salen bara minuter tidigare, hängandes över sina vänners axlar, flämtande av skratt.

"Måste vi verkligen berätta det här?" frågar Sirius med en hand för ansiktet.

"Självklart", sade Charlus flinandes. "Och den bästa biten är att de inte kunde upphäva förhäxningen på en vecka, Sirius var förkrossad. Gick omkring med en mössa dygnet runt, skaffade sig en peruk dessutom om jag inte minns fel."

Sirius tog bort handen från sitt ansikte och blängde på sina svärföräldrar när skratten från ungdomarna ökade. "Vill ni verkligen spela det spelet?" frågar han lågmält. "Jag har saker att avslöja om er med, vet ni."

"Åh, snälla Sirius. Vi skäms inte för något, och du har gjort värre saker än någon av oss", sade Charlus med en fnysning.

"Om du säger så Fleamont", sade Sirius med ett oskyldigt leende, och hans ord stoppade genast Charlus skratt.

"Fleamont? Vem är Fleamont?" frågar Harry förvirrad.

"Åh har ingen berättat för dig, din farfars och farmors riktiga namn är Fleamont och Euphemia", sade Sirius med ett triumferande leende.

"Um, nej. De är mina farföräldrar, eller hur. Charlus och Dorea, du sade det själv", sade Harry förvirrat och Remus bestämde sig för att blanda sig i.

"Charlus och Doreas riktiga namn är Fleamont Potter och Euphemia Black, men de valde för länge sen att döpa om sig", förklarade han.

"Och det fanns absolut ingen anledning till att dra upp det nu, det är i det förflutna", morrade Dorea irriterat.

"Men varför bytte ni namn?" frågar Hermione osäkert.

"Är du galen. Jag avskydde mitt namn", sade Charlus misstroget. "Enda anledningen till att jag fick namnet Fleamont var för att det var min mammas döende önskan att jag skulle fortsätta hennes familjenamn eftersom det skulle dö ut annars."

"Ursäkta men blev du inte mobbad för ditt namn?" sade Ron misstroget och Hermione smällde till honom medan hon väste hans namn varnande.

"Åh, väldigt mycket", sade Charlus flinades.

"Han hanterade det genom att duellera alla som skojade om hans namn", informerade Nästan huvudlöse Nick skrockandes.

"De förtjänade det, och jag blev en väldigt duktig duellmästare pågrund av det", sade Charlus.

"Du då, farmor?" frågar Harry intresserat. "Varför bytte du namn."

"Liknande anledningar, jag gillade aldrig mitt namn och blev retade en aning med för det. Jag bytte därför till mitt mellannamn Dorea", sade Dorea med ett vänligt leende mot sin sonson innan hon började blänga. "Och ifall någon av er kallar mig vid namnet Euphemia så kommer jag förhäxa den personen. Jag bryr mig inte om att jag är död, jag hittar ett sätt."

"Jag skulle inte pröva det, Dorea har alltid varit en duktig häxa", sade Sirius med en axelryckning, och innan någon hann säga något så dök mat upp på borden och alla högg genast in.

"Förresten Harry, vad var det du gjorde förut när du försvann?" sade Hermione samtidigt som hon vinkade till Ginny och Cho som kom tillbaka in i salen igen, från vad hon kunde se så verkade deras samtal ha gått bra.

"Åh, jag gick ner till köket och pratar med Winky", sade Harry. "Fick henne att sluta deppa och börja arbeta igen."

"Du fick henne att börja arbete igen? Jösses, hur lyckades du med det?" frågade Ron misstroget.

"Jag kallade henne en lat, bortskämd renblodig som inte gör något alls, hon uppskattade det inte och bestämde sig för att vara en ordentlig husalf som sköter sitt jobb", sade Harry och de som hörde honom såg på honom misstroget.

"Du vet att kalla en husalf för en renblodig latmask är den värsta förolämpningen du kan ge dem?" sade Narcissa frågandes med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det hjälpte åtminstone", sade Harry med en axelryckning och fortsatte att äta. En halvtimme senare så hade alla ätit färdigt och resterna och disken försvann från borden.

"Så ska vi fortsätta läsa. Jag tror att vi äntligen återvänder till Hogwarts", sade Harry tillslut samtidigt som Leanne snabbt drog till sig boken, ivrig att få läsa.

"Okej, titeln är **Ombord på Hogwartsexpressen**", sade Leanne i en glad ton.

"Äntligen är vi påväg tillbaka till Hogwarts", jublade en tredjeårselev lyckligt.

"Vad för slags galet trubbel kommer du hamna i den här gången?" frågar en förstaårselev oroligt.

"Varför antar du att jag hamnar i trubbel?" frågar Harry .

"Du är Harry Potter", sade pojken med en axelryckning.

"Det vanliga antalet trubbel plus lite mer", sade Harry och försökte säga det i en nonchalant ton.

"Varför kan du inte bara ha ett normalt år?" muttrar Sarah frågandes.

"Vad är det?" frågar Harry, Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra. Deras svar fick stämningen i salen att lätta lite då de flesta skrattade eller stönade åt svaret.

"Men vad är det för trubbel?" mumlade förstaårseleven igen till sin vän.

"Hur ska jag veta… var det intet något slags spel eller sånt här förra året? Det kanske är det", sade vännen med en axelryckning.

**När Harry vaknade nästa morgon låg det en tydlig, lite dyster sista-dagen-på-lovet-stämning i luften. Regnet piskade fortfarande hårt mot fönstren då han klädde sig i heats och tröja; de skulle byta om till sina skolklädnader på Hogwartsexpressen.**

"Jag tycker synd om alla förstaårselever som inte vet om att man byter om på tåget", sade Julia med en suck.

"De kan bara säga att de är påväg till en maskerad, det fungerade för mig", sade Colin och viftade avfärdande med handen.

**Harry, Ron, Fred och George, som var på väg ner till frukosten, hade just hunnit till första våningens trappavsats då Mrs Weasley dök upp vid foten av trappan med orolig min.**

"Kan det aldrig vara en lugn stund runt er?" frågar Lee med en tung suck.

"Hm… nej inte direkt", sade Ron, Hermione och Harry med en axelryckning.

"Kan ni sluta med det där? Det är tillräckligt läskigt när tvillingarna gör det", sade Neville med en rysning.

"Åh, finner folk det skrämmande när vi talar i kör?" frågar Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred och George genast med gigantiska leenden.

"Toppen, du lyckades göra det värre Nev", stönar Lavender.

**"Arthur!" ropade hon. "Arthur! Viktigt bud från ministeriet!"**

"Vad hände nu?" stönade Sirius.

"Inget alltför dåligt hoppas jag", sade Dorea genast oroligt.

**Harry tryckte sig platt mot väggen då Mr Weasley kom störtande förbi med klädnaden bakochfram och hastigt försvann ur sikte. När Harry och de andra kom in i köket, såg de hur Mrs Weasley ängsligt grävde i kökslådorna ("Jag vet att jag har en fjäderpenna här nånstans!") medan Mr Weasley böjde sig fram över elden och pratade med…**

"Vilket konstigt namn", sade Julia förvånat.

"Din idiot, personen heter inte Punktpunktpunkt, Harry var antagligen bara förvånad över vem det var och misstrogen att någon befann sig i eldstaden", sade Meredith misstroget.

**Harry knep ihop ögonen och öppnade dem igen för att vara säker på att han såg rätt.**

"Vad var det jag sade", sade Meredith belåtet och Julia bestämde sig att göra det mogna och räcka ut tungan mot sin vän.

**Amos Diggorys huvud satt mitt bland lågorna som ett stort skäggigt ägg. De pratade mycket fort, helt oberört av gnistorna som flög omkring det och flammorna som slickade öronen.**

"Jag glömmer jämt bort att du inte vet mycket om vår värld", sade Neville och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är inte mitt fel", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Mugglargrannar hörde buller och riot, så de tillkallade såna där, vad är det de kallas för… pillismän? Arthur, du måste ge dig i väg dit…"**

"Man skulle tro att folk på Ministeriet som är chefer över avdelningar skulle ha koll på mugglarvärlden", muttrade Hermione.

"Varför skulle de? De är renblodiga och den renblodiga vägen är alltid den bästa vägen", sade Dorea med ett vänligt leende.

"Varför är du så anti-renblodig?" frågar Hermione och lutade huvudet medan hon betraktade porträttet av Mrs Potter och hennes make. "Du är själv renblodig… och tja, en Black. Borde du inte stödja de renblodigas propaganda?"

"Jag må vara renblodig och en Black…", sade Dorea fundersamt. "Och jag är inte emot de renblodigas propaganda helt och hållet, jag är alltför att behålla traditionerna så länge som vi inte skadar oss själva, de mugglarfödda eller mugglarna."

**"Här!" sade Mrs Weasley andfått och stack en bit pergament, en bläckflaska och en tilltufsad fjäderpenna i handen på Mr Weasley.**

"Jag undrar ifall Amos är medveten om att ni inte är ordentligt klädda", sade Roze med en nyfiken blick.

"Jag tror inte att det spelar någon direkt roll", sade Orla med en fnysning. "Något har uppenbarligen hänt som krävdes att Amos kontaktade dem utan förvarning tidigt på morgonen."

**"… det var verklig tur att jag fick höra talas om det", sa Mr Diggorys huvud. "Jag kom in tidigt på kontoret för att skicka iväg ett par ugglor och såg att hela teamet från Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning höll på att rycka ut**

"Jösses, något riktigt seriöst måste ha hänt", sade Parvati oroligt.

"Jag vet vad det är", sade Harry med ett vetande leende.

"Det förvånar mig inte. Du vet allting. Jag antar att även Ron och Hermione och ingen annan känner till det?" frågar Padama med himlande ögon.

"Vi vet", sade Hermione.

"Tillsammans med några andra personer. Men det dröjer väldigt länge innan det avslöjas", sade Ron med ett litet leende.

"Om det ens avslöjas. Är inte så jättestor deal egentligen", sade Harry med ett roat leende.

**Om Rita Skeeter får nys om den här historien, Arthur, så…"**

**"Vad hände egentligen? Vad säger Monsterögat om saken?" frågade Mr Weasley.**

"Varför frågar man dig? Du har väl gått i pension, har du inte?" frågar Dean förvirrat.

"Jag är bara så älskvärd på Ministeriet" sade Moody sarkastiskt och Madam Bones kvävdes nästan på sin tunga över hans kommentar. Det sista Alastor Monsterögat Moody var var älskvärd. Sanningen var att större delen av Ministeriet avskydde Moody för hans attityd.

**Han skruvade av locket på bläckflaskan, doppade fjäderpennan och gjorde sig beredd att anteckna. Mr Diggory rullade med ögonen.**

**"Han säger att han hörde en inkräktare på sin gård. Han säger att nån kom smygande mot huset, men att personen i fråga blev angripen av hans soptunnor."**

"Soptunnor?" frågade Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Alla har dem och de är användbara", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

"Åh… så de kontaktade dig inte, du var inblandad i det hela redan från början", sade Dean förstående och Moody suckar irriterat.

**"Vad gjorde soptunnorna?" frågade Mr Weasley och antecknade hektiskt.**

"Jag borde vara förvånad över frågan, den är så konstigt… men jag finner att det känns som en helt normal fråga… Åh Merlin, vad har ni gjort med mig?" flämtar en mugglarfödd elev skrämt.

"Välkommen till den mörka sidan", sade hennes vän retsamt.

"Tre månader och ni har korrumperat mig", gnällde flickan i en ynklig och hjälplös ton.

**"De ställde till med ett helsikes oväsen och avfyrade sopor till höger och vänster, såvitt jag förstår", sa Mr Diggory. **

"Otroligt", sade Sirius flinande.

"Våga inte", sade Dorea varnandes.

"Vad?" frågade Sirius medan han höll upp sina händer kapitulerande.

**"Tydligen for en av dem fortfarande omkring som en raket när pillismännen dök upp…"**

"Jag tror att han menar polismän", sade Hermione roat.

**"Och hur var det med inkräktaren då?" stönade Mr Weasley.**

"Och ditt jobb blev så mycket svårare där", sade Charlus förstående och skakade på huvudet.

"En aning, ja", sade Mr Weasley.

**"Arthur, du känner ju Monsterögat", sa Mr Diggorys huvud och rullade med ögonen igen. "Skulle nån verkligen ha smugit sig in på hans gård mitt i natten? Jag tror snarare att det vacklar omkring en helchockad katt nånstans, täckt med potatisskal.**

"Varför är det så otroligt att någon skulle försöka bryta sig in hos Mr Moody? Min mamma har berättat vad han gjorde under kriget, han måste ha samlat på sig en hel del fiender, eller hur?" frågar Marietta plötsligt.

"Ifall det hade varit första gången som Alastor hävdat att han blivit attackerad hade vi trott på det, men vi har råkat ut för falska alarm tidigare med honom", sade madam Bones med en suck, och flera stycken vände sig mot Moody med höjda ögonbryn.

"Du har kallat till dig ministeriets uppmärksamhet?" sade Fred imponerat. "Vad gjorde du?"

"Våga inte berätta Alastor Moody", morrar Mrs Weasley genast och blänger på den äldre mannen. "Och du ska inte få några som helst idéer, Fred, inte du heller George…. eller du Ronald."

"Åh, Ron blev tillsagd den här gången", flämtade Bill förvånat.

"Det verkar som om du har förlorat din status som oskyldig nu, Ron", sade Charlie en aning imponerat.

**Men om utryckningsteamet lägger vantarna på Monsterögat och tar med honom till Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning, kan han hälsa hem. Tänk bara på hans syndregister! **

"Kom igen Monsterögat, du måste berätta sen för oss exakt vad du har gjort", sade George med en upphetsad min.

"George, vad sade jag nyss", utbrast Mrs Weasley

"Åh kom igen mamma, det är inte som om vi kommer sluta upp på Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning bara för att han berättar vad han gjort", protesterade George.

**Vi måste få honom anklagad för en mindre förseelse, någonsin som hör till din avdelning. vad får man för straff för exploderande soptunnor?"**

"Um, inget illa menat men får man verkligen göra sådär?" frågar Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn medan hon ser på sin pojkväns pappa.

Mr Weasley rodnade en aning. "Inte ifall man ska följa reglerna till punkt och prick", sade han försiktigt. "Men alla regler går att böja… och det här var ett sådant ögonblick."

"Skulle du ha gjort det för någon annan?" frågar Cho intresserat.

"Det beror på omständigheterna, ifall personen haft några varningar tidigare och sådant", sade Mr Weasley ärligt.

**"Kanske bara en varning?" sade Mr Weasley, som med rynkad panna fortfarande antecknade för brinnande livet. "Använde inte Monsterögat sin trollstav? Angrep han verkligen inte nån?"**

"En varning! En varning för att få soptunnorna att explodera!" sade Lee misstroget i en upprörd ton.

"Han fick böter i slutändan och ifall något liknande någonsin skulle hända så kommer Moody få ett mycket strängare straff", sade madam Bones i en lugnande ton.

**"Jag kan slå vad om att han hoppade upp ur sängen och började förhäxa allt han kom åt genom fönstret", sa Mr Diggory. "Men det blir svårt för dem att bevisa det, när det inte finns några offer."**

"De verkar inte ha så stor tro i dig", sade Seamus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är för att det är av erfarenhet", sade Tonks med ett skratt. "Det har hänt förut att Moody förhäxat någon som råkat smyga sig upp bakom honom, eller skrämma honom av misstag."

"Jag föredrog när ni alla var rädda för mig", muttrade Moody buttert och blängde runt om i salen.

"De dagarna är förbi nu, alla vet nu at du är en liten teddybjörn", sade Tonks skrattandes och de flesta i salen såg på henne som om hon var galen, ingen av dem skulle någonsin likna Moody med en teddybjörn.

**"Ja, då ger jag mig i väg nu", sa Mr Weasley och stack pergamentet med anteckningarna i fickan. Han rusade ut ur köket igen. Mr Diggorys huvud såg på Mrs Weasley.**

**"Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag kom och störde er så tidigt, Molly", sade det i lugnare ton. "Men Arthur är den ende som kan rädda Monsterögat ur knipan, och Monsterögat ska börja sitt nya arbete idag. Varför måste han väja just i går natt…"**

"Det kanske hör ihop", sade en förstaårselev ivrig.

"Var inte dum. Det är klart att det inte hör ihop", fnös Zabini misstroget.

"Tio galleoner på att det hör ihop", sade förstaårseleven bestämt, hon hade läst Sherlock Holmes tillräckligt ofta för att inse att saker som verkade betydelselösa i början antagligen spelade stor roll i slutändan. Kanske borde hon inte analysera det så mycket som hon gjorde, trots allt var Harry Potters liv inte ett fiction-verk, utan verklighet. Å andra sidan hade hon inte vetat med säkerhet att magi existerade förrän hon fick brevet tidigare under året.

**"Tänk inte på det, Amos", sa Mrs Weasley. "Är du säker på att du inte vill ha lite rostat bröd eller nåt annat innan du ger dig av?"**

"Alltid med att vara som en mamma för alla, oavsett ålder", sade Charlie med ett leende mot sin mamma.

**"Jo, lite kan jag väl ta", sa Mr Diggory. Mrs Weasley tog en skiva rostat bröd med smör från fatet på köksbordet, satte fast den på eldtången och stack in den i Mr Diggorys mun.**

"Otroligt. Hur fungerar det? Hur kommer det sig att brödet inte blir helt bränt, jag menar den är väl i elden… eller?"

"Nej, personens ansikte är i elden, och är skyddad från elden med hjälp av flampulvret. Så brödet hamnar direkt i persons mun", sade Hannah med ett vänligt leende.

**"Fack", sa han med munnen full och försvann sedan med ett litet _plopp_. Harry hörde hur Mr Weasley jäktat ropade adjö till Bill, Charlie, Percy och flickorna. **

"Men han sade inte hej då till er", sade Luna och såg besviket på Mr Weasley.

"Jag…"

"Nej, säg inget. Du ska alltid säga hejdå till dina älskade. Du vet aldrig när den sista gången kan vara", sade Luna bestämt och blinkade flera gånger, som om hon försökte få bort något från sina ögon. Vad de runt om henne inte visste var att hon försökte att inte gråta då hon påmindes om sin mamma.

**Fem minuter senare var han tillbaka i köket; nu hade han vänt klädnaden rätt dragit en kam genom håret.**

"Du har jobbat alltför mycket sen den incidenten", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck.

"Verkligen? Jag har inte märkt att Arthur jobbat så mycket mer, hans arbetstimmar minskade för några månader sen", sade madam Bones i en nyfiken ton.

"Åh, jag har tagit upp ett extra jobb vid sidan av", sade Mr Weasley avfärdande och madam Bones nickade förstående, hon påmindes nu om att Arthur och Molly nu var en del av Ordern.

**"Det är bäst jag skyndar mig. Hoppar ni får en fin termin, pojkar", sa Mr Weasley till Harry, Ron och tvillingarna, medan han drog en mantel över axlarna och gjorde sig klar för spöktransferens. **

"Bättre än året innan åtminstone, den här gången trodde jag inte att en massmördare skulle komma efter mig", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Jag tror jag föredrar att du oroar dig för en massmördare än att befinna dig i en dödlig turnering", muttrade Hermione till sin vän.ä

"Tänk positivt, det har inte hänt något farligt på Hogwarts i år", sade Harry optimistiskt.

"Såvida du inte räknar med rosa paddor, det är en fara mot mitt sunda förnuft", sade Ron allvarligt.

"Vilket sunda förnuft? Ingen med sunt förnuft letar efter trubbel så som ni tre gör", sade Neville i en misstrogen ton.

**"Molly, klarar du av att följa barnen till King's Cross alldeles ensam?" tillade han oroligt**

"Hon klarade av att göra det när Ron började sitt första år på Hogwarts", sade Narcissa påpekandes.

"Det var en helt annan situation nu dock", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Åh du behöver inte oroa dig, jag kanske inte känner er väl men jag vet att Molly inte är hjälplös", sade Narcissa med ett litet leende.

**"Det är klart att jag gör", sa hon. "Ta du bara hand om Monsterögat och oroa dig inte för oss. Vi klarar oss fint."**

"Du behöver inte oroa dig Arthur, jag har råkat ut för Mollys humör och det är inte att leka med. Jag vill inte ens tänka på hur hon skulle reagera ifall någon hota hennes barn", sade Sirius med en rysning.

"Jag skulle vilja se dem försöka i min närhet", muttrar Mrs Weasley upproriskt.

"Se, hon blir förbannad över bara tanken på det. Jag svär, ifall jag någonsin behöver välja folk som ska hjälpa till och försvara oss så är hon mitt andra val."

"Verkligen?" sade Mrs Weasley med ett överraskat leende.

"De flesta kanske bara ser dig som en stanna-hemma fru och mamma, men jag tror att vi båda vet att du är kapabel av mycket mer", sade Sirius.

"Um… är ni vänner nu eller inte?" frågar Harry förvirrat. "Ni bråkade så mycket i somras…"

"Jag tror att vi är överens om att vi är vänner, kära du", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Vi är körda. Vi kommer få så mycket skäll nu när de är vänner", sade Ron.

"Kommer vi verkligen det. Jag tror att det värsta är över nu… i alla fall när det kommer till de olagliga aktiviteterna", sade Hermione fundersamt.

**Just som Mr Weasley försvann klev Bill och Charlie in i köket.**

"Du kom tillbaka och sade hej då", sade Luna i en förvånad lycklig ton, även om hennes rodnad avslöjade att hon var en aning generad.

"Det var vad jag försökte förklara, Luna", sade Mr Weasley med ett vänligt leende. "Jag försöker alltid att säga hej då om jag har möjligheten till det."

**"Var det nån som pratade om Monsterögat nyss?" frågade Bill. "Vad har han nu haft för sig?"**

"Jag älskar att din första tanke var att Monsterögat har gjort något", sade Oliver skrattandes.

"Jag har hört en hel del historier om honom", sade Bill med en axelryckning och log åt den förolämpade blicken som Moody gav Mr Weasley.

**"Han säger att nån försökte bryta sig in i hans hus i går natt", sa Mrs Weasley.**

"Någon bröt sig in i mitt hus", fräste Moody ilsket.

"En människa eller en katt?"

"En byracka", morrade Moody och Harry kvävde sin fnysning med en hand pressad mot sin sin näsa.

**"Monsterögat Moody?" mumlade George eftertänksamt medan han bredde marmelad på sitt rostade bröd. **

Någon jublade och flera stycken såg sig förvirrat omkring tills en flicka suckade.

"Verkligen Meredith? Måste du kommentera så fort de nämner mat?" frågar Julia med en suck,

"Jag kommenterar inte varje gång", sade Meredith bestämt. "Men det är en fantastisk idé, tack så mycket. Jag ska se till att göra det i fortsättningen."

Uppgivet så slöt Julia sina ögon och bad en tyst bön om att ge henne styrka.

**"Är inte det den där tokstollen som…"**

"Han var inte en tokstolle när vi levde", sade Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Alla förändras någon gång", sade Ernie erbjudande.

"Nej, inte så… Alastor har aldrig varit en tokstolle och det är inget ord någon skulle ha kopplat ihop med honom", sade Charlus bestämt. "Så vad hände?"

"Ministeriet", brummade Moody och Madam Bones öppnade munnen för att säga något, innan hon med en suck ändrade sig och slöt den igen.

**"Din pappa har mycket höga tankar om Monsterögat Moody", sa Mrs Weasley strängt.**

**"Ja, men pappa samlar ju också på gamla osäljbara grejer, eller hur?" sa Fred halvhögt då Mrs Weasley lämnade rummet. "De är av samma skrot och korn."**

"Jag älskar att ni står upp för varandra", sade Su Li.

"Vi är tvillingar, det är klart vi står upp för varandra", sade Fred och George tillsammans.

**"Moody var en mäktig trollkarl på sin tid", sa Bill**

"PÅ SIN TID!" utbrast Moody ilsket. "Jag skulle kunna besegra dig vilken dag som helst."

"Åh det här är något jag vill se. Ni måste ha en duell någon gång snart", sade Ginny ivrigt.

**"Visst är han en gammal god vän till Dumbledore?" sa Charlie.**

**"Dumbledore är väl inte precis vad man skulle kalla _normal_, va?" sa Fred. "Jag vet ju att han är genial och allt möjligt, men…"**

"Tack så mycket Mr Weasley", sade Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

"Det var så lite", svarade alla Mr Weasleys i rummet på en gång, och alla började skratta.

**"_Vem_ är Monsterögat Moody?" frågade Harry.**

**"Han arbetade på Trolldomsministeriet förr, men han är pensionerad nu", sade Charlie. "Jag träffade honom en gång när pappa tog med mig på jobbet.**

"Du berättade aldrig att du fick följa med in till jobbet", sade Ron plötsligt.

"Jag fick aldrig göra det. Hur kommer det sig", sade Ginny och såg på sina föräldrar, men det var Percy som svarade på hennes fråga.

"Pappa blev förbjuden från att ta med sina barn efter en incident med Fred och George", sade han i en torr ton.

"Verkligen Fred? George?" sade Ginny misstroget. "Ni blev utkastade och förbjudna från att besöka Ministeriet innan ni ens var… vilken ålder var det här?"

"De var fem år gamla", sade Percy i en uppgiven ton.

"Ni blev portade från Ministeriet när ni var fem år gamla? Hur är det ens möjligt?" utbrister Katie misstroget, varken hon eller Angelina hade aldrig hört talas om det.

"Det är en väldigt lång, komplicerad och underhållande historia", sade Fred flinandes.

"Och vii ska inte diskutera den nu", sade Madam Bones strängt.

"Det är skönt att veta att de åtminstone var djävlar redan innan de kom hit", muttrade Sprout.

**Han var en _Auror_… en av de bästa. En som jagar onda trollklar", tillade han när han såg Harrys oförstående min. "Hälften av fångarna i Azkabans celler sitter där på grund av honom.**

"Jag ska erkänna att jag är tacksam för att Moody inte gav sig efter mig och inte var närvarande när de arresterade mig", sade Sirius med en rysning.

"Jag var där när vi arresterade dig", sade Moody med rynkad panna.

"Verkligen? Jag har inget minne av det", sade Sirius med förvånad ton. "Är du säker… jag menar jag minns en del personer… vänta… i bakgrunden, i ögonvrån… jag tror jag kan minnas dig, kanske", mumlade Sirius, omedveten om den oroliga blicken som Harry gav honom.

**Men Moody fick en massa fiender på köpet, först och främst familjerna till trollkarlarna som han fångade, och jag har hört att han har börjat lida av förföljelsemani på gamla dar. **

"Det har jag inte", protesterade Moody.

"För det första så låter du som en femåring", sade Harry med en fnysning. "Och för det andra, ni kommer få se det i nästa bok. Han lider definitivt utav förföljelsemani", sade Harry medan han tänkte tillbaka på när de flög från Privet Drive till Grimmaldiplan.

"Jag backar definitivt upp det", sade Tonks genast som insåg vad Harry pratade om.

**Han litar inte längre på nån. Ser onda trollkarlar överallt…**

"Skulle han inte attackera eller arrestera alla han såg i så fall?" frågar Terry intresserat.

"Vem är det som säger att han inte attackerar alla han ser? Han kastade runt en hel del förtrollningar i och utanför klassrummet förra året", muttrar Anthony irriterat.

**Bill och Charlie beslöt att följa med och vinka av alla på King's Cross Station, men Percy ursäktade sig så förfärligt mycket och sa at han absolut måste börja arbeta igen.**

"Det kan jag förstå, Speciellt med tanken på hur situationen på Ministeriet är", sade Alicia.

"Tack", sade Percy lågmält i en tacksam ton.

**"Jag kan bara inte tillåta mig att ta mer ledigt just nu", förklarade han för dem. "Mr Crouch har verkligen börjat förlita sig på mig."**

**"Ja, och vet du vad, Percy", sade George allvarligt. "Jag tror att han snart kommer att veta vad du heter."**

"Jag tycker synd om dig, du jobbar så hårt och det verkar inte spela någon roll", sade Fay plötsligt.

"Um, mår du bra Fay? Du brukar inte direkt tycka synd om folk", sade Lavender medan hon placerade en hand mot Fays panna.

"Jag mår toppen", sade Fay med ett strålande leende.

**Mrs Weasley hade djärvt lånat telefonen på byns postkontor för att ringa efter tre vanliga mugglartaxibilar som skulle köra dem till London.**

"Varför använde du inte våran telefon?" frågade Mr Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vilken telefon?" frågade Mrs Weasley sin make förvirrat.

"Den som är i förrådet. Den fungerar jättebra", sade Mr Weasley.

"Jag visste inte ens att vi hade en telefon", sade Mrs Weasley och suckade innan hon skakade på huvudet.

"Vart tror du att Ron ringde ifrån när han ringde till Harry efter deras andra år?" sade Mr Weasley i en egen förvånad ton. "Jag trodde att ni alla visste att vi hade en telefon…"

"Jag och tvillingarna visste åtminstone om det", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Jag misstänkte att vi ägde en", sade Percy ärligt.

"Så ungefär halva familjen var alltså medvetna om det med andra ord", sade George flinandes.

**"Arthur försökte låna några av Ministeriets bilar till oss", viskade Mrs Weasley till Harry när de stod på den regnvåta gården och såg på medan taxichaufförerna lyfta in de sex tunga Hogwarts-koffertarna i bilarna.**

"Hur tog ni er till stationen tidigare år? Har ni alltid lånat en bil från ministeriet?" frågade Justin intresserat.

"Tidigare år så ägde vi en bil som vi använde", sade Mrs Weasley med en spetsad blick mot Ron och Harry. De två pojkarna skrattade nervöst.

"Jag vill bara påpeka att Fred och jag erbjöd oss i förgår att hämta tillbaka bilen", sade George allvarligt.

"Ni ska inte ge er in i den förbjudna skogen och hämta bilen", sade McGonagall strängt.

**"Men det fanns inga lediga… Oj, kära nån då, de ser verkligen inte glada ut, eller vad säger du?"**

De flesta mugglarfödda i salen fnittrade när de hörde Mrs Weasleys ord läsas upp högt från boken, de visste alla exakt varför chaufförerna inte såg särskilt glada ut, det var trots allt inte svårt att lista ut.

**Harry ville inte gärna tala om för Mrs Weasley att mugglarchaufförer sällan körde uppspelta ugglor, och Piggy förde ett öronbedövande oväsen. **

"Okej ugglor… de visade ugglor för mugglare… det hade kunnat varit värre", sade madam Bones i en jämrande ton. "Ugglor går att bortförklara, jag är säker på att det finns en del mugglare som även äger ugglor."

**Och det hela blev inte bättre av att en massa av Doktor Filibusters fantastiska självstyrande fyrverkerier oväntat brann av när Freds koffert flög upp**

Madam Bones stönade och motstod frestelsen att dra en hand över sitt ansikte. Det enda positiva hon kunde se i det var att Rufus Scrimgeour åtminstone inte var närvarande och hörde talas om det. Han skulle med all säkerhet ha funnit det underhållande och ställt en hel del onödiga frågor.

**Taxichauffören som bar kofferten tjöt av förfäran, och sedan av smärta då den skräckslagna Krumben klättrade uppför hans ben med utspärrade klor.**

"Kan det bli värre?" frågar Katrina roat.

"Ingen kastade åtminstone en trollformel", sade Hermione i en positiv ton.

"Toppen, jag älskar att det är det enda positiva i situationen ni kan komma på", sade Katrina och himlade med ögonen.

**Det var en väldigt obekväm resa in till London, eftersom de satt hopklämda i baksätet tillsammans med koffertarna. **

"Men så obekvämt kan det väl inte ha varit. Fred, George, Gyllene trion, Ginny, Bill, Charlie och Mrs Weasley blir nio personer sammanlagt. Det är tre bilar, vilket betyder att allt som allt är det 12 personer som ska åka till King's Cross. Ifall man delar upp er tolv på tre bilar så blir det fyra personer i varje bil… det borde inte bli så trångt som boken får det att verka", sade Cho fundersamt.

"Väldigt bra observation", sade Randall. "Och en väldigt bra fråga."

"Det fick bara plats en koffert i bagaget. Så varje bil fick även en koffert i framsätet och utöver det hade vi två uggleburar och en korg som innehöll Krumben", sade Ron som en förklaring.

**De tog en bra stund att få Krumben lugn igen efter fyrverkeriet, och när de äntligen kom fram till London hade Harry, Ron och Hermione rejäla klösmärken av hans klor.**

"Jag vill även påpeka att Krumben klöste oss mer än halva vägen till stationen", sade Ron med en missnöjd min.

"Åh för Merlins skull Ron, sluta vara så dramatisk, Ronald", sade Hermione med en fnysning.

"Sluta försvara din förbaskade katt hela tiden. Vi vet alla att Krumben är ondskefull, och om vi inte är försiktiga kommer han ta över hela jävla jorden", sade Ron i en ton som sade att det var något han upprepat flera gånger tidigare.

"Ronald, tänk på språket", utbrast Mrs Weasley med en sträng blick.

**Det var en lättnad att stiga ur vid King's Cross, trots att regnet öste ner värre än någonsin och gjorde dem genomblöta då de släpade koffertarna över den hårt trafikerade gatan in på stationen.**

"Jag har en känsla av att Krumben inte kommer uppskatta det", sade Neville sarkastiskt.

"Kanske inte, men vi uppskattade det", sade Harry med en fnysning. "Krumben bestämde sig äntligen för att hålla sig still och ligga i sin korg."

**Harry var van vid att ta sig in på perrong nio och trekvart vid det här laget. Det hällde helt enkelt att bara gå rakt genom den till synes massiva spärrväggen som skiljde perrong nio och tio åt. Det knepiga var att göra det på ett så diskret sätt att inga mugglare lade märke till det. **

"Vilket är ganska svårt med tanke på att ni har ugglor med er", sade Tonks med en grimas. "Ugglor väcker alltid så himla mycket uppmärksamhet, och det blir bara värre när man är klumpig."

"Det gäller bara dig dock, ingen annan är så klumpig som du", sade Charlie retsamt.

**Idag gjorde de det i grupper. Harry, Ron och Hermione gick fört. (de mest iögonfallande, eftersom de hade med sig Piggy och Krumben).**

"Men hur är det med Hedwig?" sade Dennis förvirrat.

"Sirius hade henne fortfarande", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Vid den tidpunkten så hade jag redan skickat tillbaka henne", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

**De lutade sig avslappnat mot spärrväggen medan de pratade obesvärat, varefter de gled sidledes igenom den… och i samma ögonblick uppenbarades perrong nio och trekvart framför dem.**

"Åh, det är en väldigt bra teknik. Jag måste komma ihåg den tills nästa år", mumlade en förstaårselev för sig själv.

**Hogwartsexpressen, ett glänsande, mörkrött ånglokomotiv, stod redan inne. Det vällde ut så stora ångmoln från det att de många Hogwartseleverna och deras föräldrar såg ut som mörka spöken på perrongen.**

Harry suckade lyckligt, han älskade tåget för att det alltid förde honom tillbaka till hans hem, tåget som fört honom till hans hem från allra första början.

**Piggy blev mer och mer högljudd då han hörde handens från mängder av andra ugglor genom ångröken. Harry, Ron och Hermione satte i väg för att leta efter platser, och inom kort var de i färd med att stuva in sitt bagage i en kupé i mitten av tåget. **

"Ni var ovanligt tidiga om ni fick en kupé där", sade Terry förvånat.

"Alla var helt färdiga med sin packning på kvällen innan vi skulle åka tillbaka", sade Ginny med ett leende.

"Hur kom det sig? Jag menar ni brukar alltid packa ner det sista strax innan ni åker", sade Alicia med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Mamma &amp; pappa hade redan tillräckligt mycket stress från pappas jobb", sade Ginny fundersamt. "Vi ville inte lägga till mer genom att oroa mamma över att vi skulle missa tåget… speciellt inte med tanke på vad som hände förra gången några i familjen missade tåget."

"Jag vill påpeka att det var Dobbys fel, inte vårt", sade Ron snabbt i en oskyldig ton.

"Vad han sade!" instämde Harry snabbt.

**Sedan hoppade de ner på perrongen igen för att säga adjö till Mrs Weasley, Bill och Charlie.**

**"Vi kanske ses förr än ni tror", sa Charlie och log brett då han gav Ginny en avskedskram.**

"Vad menas med det?" frågar Charlus misstänksamt.

"Det kommer nog dras upp i slutet av kapitlet eller i nästa kapitel", sade Harry med ett vinnande leende.

**"Varför det?" frågade Fred ivrigt.**

**"Det får du se", sa Charlie. "Tala bara inte om för Percy att jag nämnde det… det är egentligen "hemligstämplad information, intill den stund då Ministeriet finner det lämpligt att offentliggöra den"".**

"Trots det så visste väldigt många redan om det… eller åtminstone så gick det rykten om att något stort skulle hända på Hogwarts. Ifall ni hade velat hållit det hemligt så skulle ni ha fått alla som visste om det att skriva på ett kontrakt som fick dem att lova att inte berätta det för någon förrän Ministeriet själva gjorde det känt", sade Padama.

"Måste du alltid tänka på kontrakt och hur man man undviker kryphål?" frågar Anthony med en suck.

"Självklart, min pappa är en advokat", sade Padama flinandes.

"Som dessutom antagligen kommer ta sig an det svåraste fallet i århundradet", mumlade Parvati.

**"Ja, jag skulle nästan önska att jag var tillbaka på Hogwarts i år", sa Bill. Han stod med händerna i fickan och tittade längtansfullt på tåget.**

"Vad är det med folk att vilja riskera sitt liv?" muttrar Harry.

"Du kanske inte är den bästa personen att säga det. Det är lite hyckleri, Harry", sade Susan med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag menar du har hamnat i livsfara under dina tre första år…"

"Jag skulle inte säga att vi svävade i livsfara under vårt tredje år", protesterade Harry.

"Ånej, för att möta en massmördare, stå ansikte mot ansikte med en varulv, ledsen professor Lupin, och nästan förlora din själ till hundra dementorer är inte att sväva i livsfara", sade Oliver sarkastiskt.

"Ifall man jämför med hemligheternas kammare, så nej det är inte att sväva i livsfara", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Tack för att påminna mig om det, Harry. Jag hade nästan glömt bort att du praktiskt taget var död!" muttrade Sirius ilsket och Harry ryckte till, det var kanske inte hans bästa idé att dra upp det.

**"Varför det?" frågade George otåligt.**

**"Ni kommer få ett spännande år", sa Bill med glimten i ögat. "Jag kanske tar ledigt från arbetet, så jag kan komma och vara med om lite av det…"**

"Ni gillar verkligen att reta dem", sade Kingsley roat.

"Se det som payback för alla de gånger Fred och George har spelat upptåg på oss", sade Bill med ett stort leende.

"Vi då? Vad straffades vi för?" sade Ron upprört.

"Åh, jag är säker på att det fanns något", sade Charlie med en axelryckning.

**"Lite av _vadå_?" frågade Ron. Men just du hördes visslan, och Mrs Weasley föste fram dem mot tågdörrarna.**

"Kolla vad lägligt att visslan gick just då", sade Martha, en femteårselev i Slytherin, sarkastiskt.

"Har jag fel i att säga att ni väntade med att säga de där sakerna så ni kunde tajma det så att ingen kunde få ur sanningen ur er", sade Dorea med ett vetande leende.

"Du skulle inte vara helt fel i den teorin", erkände Mrs Weasley med ett eget leende.

**"Tack så mycket för att vi fick bo hos er, Mrs Weasley", sade Hermione när de hade kommit upp på tåget och lutade sig ut genom fönstret för att prata med henne.**

**"Ja, tack för allt, Mrs Weasley", sa Harry.**

Madam Hooch log, det gladde henne alltid att höra när ungdomar var artiga. Det var så sällan som hon fick höra eleverna tacka och vara tacksamma för vad de fått.

**"Å, det var bara roligt att ha er hos oss, kära ni", sa Mrs Weasley. "Jag skulle gärna bjuda in er till julen, men jag tror nog att ni hellre vill stanna på Hogwarts, med allt… som kommer att försiggå där."**

"Verkligen mamma, du med?" stönar Percy misstroget.

"Jag är ledsen Percy, men jag kunde inte motstå frestelsen", sade Mrs Weasley med ett glatt leende.

**"Mamma!" saRon irriterat. "Vad är det ni tre vet som inte vi vet?"**

**"Det får du nog reda på ikväll", sa Mrs Weasley leende. "Det blir säkert spännande, men jag är glad att de har ändrat reglerna nu…"**

"Du skulle inte ha sagt det där", sade Lee stönandes.

"Vad menar du?" frågade någon förvirrat.

"Du kommer se snart", sade Lee uppgivet.

**"Vilka regler?" avbröt Harry, Ron, Fred och George i kör.**

"Nu har du definitivt gjort det", muttrade Lee med en tung suck.

**Harry kunde genast känna sitt intresse för hemligheten öka vid informationen om att reglerna hade ändrats.**

"Vad var det jag sade", utbrast Lee och kastade upp händerna. "Jag menar jag vet vad som kommer hända, men seriöst? Måste ni fresta ödet."

"Kom igen, tar du inte i lite nu?" frågade Zacharias med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"De berättar att någon mystiskt kommer hända på Hogwarts, vilket väcker Harrys nyfikenhet och han kommer börja snoka runt. Sedan på något "mirakulöst" sätt kommer han hamna i fara och nästan dö och skrämma ihjäl oss andra."

**"Jag är säker på att professor Dumbledore talar om det för er… och lova mig nu att uppföra er ordentligt. _Lovar_ du det, Fred? Och du också, George?"**

"Självklart kommer vi uppföra oss", sade Fred och George tillsammans och ignorerade fnysningarna som kom ifrån lärarbordet.

**Det började väsa från lokets hjul och tåget sattes i rörelse.**

**"Tala om för oss vad som händer på Hogwarts!" tjöt Fred genom det öppna fönstret då Mrs Weasley, Bill och Charlie försvann alt längre bort "Vilka regler har de ändrat på?"**

"De måste prata om det… men varför, varför skulle de återuppliva den turneringen. Det måste vara någon annan, men vad i så fall. Jag känner inte till någon annan mytomspunnen turnering", sade Dorea oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte min käraste, Harry är framför oss och han mår bra. Det kan inte vara något alltför farligt", sade Charlus lugnande.

"Vår sonson blev biten av en basilisk och överlevde. Jag är ledsen, men jag tänker inte anta att han var säker bara för att han är vid liv", muttrade Dorea irriterat tillbaka.

**Men Mrs Weasley bara log och vinkade. Innan tåget hunnit svänga runt den första kröken hade hon, Bill och Charlie transfererat sig bort från stationen. Harry, Ron och Hermione gick tillbaka till kupén. Det tunga regnet som slog mot rutorna gjorde det svårt att se ut genom dem. Ron öppnade sin koffert, plockade fram sin rödbruna galaklädnad och slängde den över Piggys bur för att dämpa ljudet av hans hoanden.**

"Varför får jag en känsla av att det är en dålig idé?" frågar Lee.

"Därför att det var det", sade Harry, Ron och Hermione medan de kastade blickar åt Malfoys håll.

"Dessutom känner du att allting är en dålig idé", påpekade Leanne.

**"Bagman ville tala om för oss vad som ska hända på Hogwarts", sa han vresigt och satte sig bredvid Harry. "När vi var på världsmästerskapen, kommer ni ihåg det? Men min egen mamma vill inte säga det. Jag undrar vad…"**

"Jag slår vad om att de andra barnen med föräldrar inom Ministeriet vet vad det handlar om", sade Tonks med en fnysning.

"Jag tror inte alltför många visste om det, vi bad alla att hålla det hemligt trots allt", sade Fudge och vred sina händer nervöst.

**"Ssch!" viskad Hermione plötsligt. Hon pressade ett finger mot läpparna och pekade mot kupén intill deras.**

"Nu får ni väl ge er, ni har inte ens kommit till skolan. För sjutton, tåget har varit i rörelse i vad, fem minuter? Och ni har redan hittat något mysterium eller någon att spionera på!" utbrast Fay misstroget.

"Vi spionerade inte!" utbrast Harry

"vi gjorde inget fel!" sade Hermione lugnt

"Det var inget mysterium!" protesterade Ron, och alla deras röster blandade sig med varandra då de pratade samtidigt.

**Harry och Ron lyssnade och hörde en välbekant släpig röst som svävade in genom den öppna dörren.**

"Åh, det är han", sade Fay i en äcklad ton.

**"…Pappa funderade faktiskt på att skicka mig till Durmstrang i stället för Hogwarts, ska ni veta. Han känner nämligen rektorn.**

"Klart han känner rektorn, de sprang runt tillsammans gömandes bakom sina maskar", muttrade Moody ilsket.

**Ja, ni vet ju vad han anser om Dumbledore - han är ju en verklig smutsskalleälskare - och Durmstrang tar inte in den sortens patrask. Men mamma gillade inte tanken på att jag skulle gå i skola så långt hemifrån. Pappa säger att Durmstrang har en mycket förnuftigare syn på svartkonster än Hogwarts. **

Sirius fnös misstroget. Förnuftigare syn på svartkonster minsann, förnuftigare ifall man var galen och ville ta över världen.

**Durmstrangelever får faktiskt _lära_ sig svartkonster, inte bara hålla på och tjafsa med försvar mot dem, som vi gör."**

"Att lära sig svartkonster är inte så bra som det låter", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Um, exakt hur låter det bra att lära sig svartkonster?" frågar Orla oroligt.

"För att veta hur du ska försvara dig emot det, men när du väl lärt dig dem kommer det bli frestande att använda dem och bara en förbannelse är allt som krävs. De är som en drog, när du väl börjat är det nästan omöjligt att sluta", sade Remus med en bekymrad ton.

**Hermione reste sig och tassade fram till kupédörren, som hon sköt igen så att Malfoys röst inte längre hördes.**

**"Jaså, han tror att Durmstrang skulle ha passat honom bättre?" sa hon ilsket. "Jag önskar att han _hade_ gått där, så skulle vi inte behöva stå ut med honom."**

"För Merlins skull, ni bor i ett gigantiskt slott. Det måste vara tillräckligt stort för er alla", sade Madam Pomfrey irriterat.

"Verkligen Poppy. Ett slott tillräckligt stort för att hindra en Malfoy och en Potter från att bråka? Jag är inte ens säker på att en hel kontinent mellan dem skulle hindra dem från att bråka."

"Åh som om du kan prata Black, du var med i exakt lika många bråk som Mr Potter själv", sade madam Pomfrey med ett litet skratt.

"Jag har aldrig bråkat med någon med Sirius i min närh… åh, du pratar om min pappa", sade Harry och rodnade när han insåg att madam Pomfrey inte syftade på honom. "Ledsen, jag är van vid att Madam Pomfrey syftar på mig när hon säger Mr Potter."

**"Är Durmstrang en annan trolldomsskola?"**

**"Ja", sade Hermione föraktfullt, "och den har förfärligt dåligt rykte. Enligt _En utvärdering av trolldomsutbildning i Europa_ lägger den stor vikt vid svartkonster."**

"Mina föräldrar övervägde att sända mig och mina syskon dit", sade en Ravenclaw med en axelryckning och Sirius fnös äcklat.

"Varför är du så upprörd, det angår väl inte direkt dig, Mr Black", sade en förstaårselev nervöst.

"Du behöver inte kalla mig Mr Black, säg bara Sirius… och jag hatar svartkonster, har många anledningar till det med", sade Sirius men vägrade att utveckla det något mer.

**"Jag tror jag har hört talas om den", sa Ron tveksamt. "Var ligger den? I vilket land?"**

"Borde inte du veta det? Det är ju du som är den renblodiga personen", sade Tracy misstroget.

"Jag har aldrig brytt mig om andra trollkarlsskolor ärlig talat", sade Ron med en nonchalant ton.

**"Ja, det är del väl ingen som vet, va?" sa Hermione och höjde på ögonbrynen.**

**"Varför inte det?" frågade Harry.**

"Ja varför inte?" frågade en förstaårselev förvirrat.

"Det förklaras snart, så om du bara skulle kunna vara tyst i en liten stund till", sade Hermione irriterat, hon fann hela det här kapitlet väldigt uttråkande och ville bara komma vidare.

**"Av tradition har det alltid funnits en stor rivalitet mellan alla de olika trolldomsskolorna. Durmstrang och Beauxbatons vill helst förbli dolda för omvärlden, så att ingen kan stjäla deras hemligheter", svarade Hermione torrt och sakligt.**

"Du vet jag tror att de är mer hemlighetsfulla och paranoida än vad Moody är", sade Tonks fundersamt.

"Åh Merlin, jag vill inte tänka på det. Kanske var det tur att vi var här i Storbritannien i så fall då", sade madam Bones.

"Tur? Voldemort kunde återvända för att vi var här i Storbritannien", protesterade Harry innan han kunde stoppa sig själv.

"Han är död!" väste Fudge genast.

"Straffkommendering för lögner Mr Potter", sade Umbridge samtidigt.

"Åh för Merlins skull, Mr Potter säg inte ett ord till, du behöver inte försätta dig i mer problem än vad du redan är i", suckade McGonagall. "Jag svär att ifall det fortsätter i den här takten kommer du slå din fars och gudfars rekord i mest antal utdelade straffkommenderingar."

"Jösses Harry, var gör du i skolan?" frågade Charlus misstroget. "Jag har sett deras register över straffkommenderingar och det är otroligt mycket."

"Jag är mig själv", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Försök inte", sa Ron och skrattade. "Durmstrang måste vara ungefär lika stort som Hogwarts. Hur bär man sig åt för att dölja ett jättestort slott?"**

"Osynlighetsmantel", föreslog någon med en axelryckning.

"Var inte dum, den skulle blåsa bort ifall det blev storm", sade hans vän med ett skratt.

"Det är knappast det största problemet i den teorin", sade Terry med himlandes ögon.

"Åh, verkligen vad är det då?" frågar pojken utmanades.

"Vart ska du få tag i en osynlighetsmantel tillräckligt stor för att täcka ett helt slott och en osynlighetsmantel som dessutom håller i flera år", sade Terry med en suck.

"Jag vet inte, använd Engorgio, ni vet förstorings-besvärjelsen?" sade pojkens vän i en fundersam ton.

"Det fungerar inte på osynlighetsmantlar, materialet sträcks ut och du blir synlig trots att du har manteln på dig. Inte detaljer men konturer av din kropp", sade Dumbledore glatt.

**"Men Hogwarts är ju dolt", sade Hermione förvånat. "Det vet ju alla, ja, i alla fall de som har läst _Hogwarts historia_."**

"Tänk att ni har den där argumentationen så ofta. Hermione, du är en av ytterst få som faktiskt har läst hela den boken", sade Lavender och himlade med ögonen.

**"Bara du alltså", sa Ron. "Så tala om för oss, hur kan man dölja ett ställe som Hogwarts?"**

"Lägga det mitt ute i ingenstans. Folk avskyr mitt ute i mitt i ingenstans. Det finns inget att göra där", sade Seamus.

"För att det ligger mitt ute i ingenstans!" utbrast Fay misstroget.

"Exakt, vilket är varför ingen kommer leta efter honom där", sade Seamus i en positivt glad ton.

**"Det är förtrollat", sade Hermione. "Om mugglare tittar på det, är allt de se en vittrande gammal ruin med en skot över ingången där det står: RISK FÖR RAS - TILLTRÄDE FÖRBJUDET."**

"Det är väldigt effektivt", sade Sarah med en imponerad min.

"Det är magi. Vad hade du förväntat dig", sade Nick med en överdriven blinkning.

**"Så Durmstrang skulle också bara se ut som en ruin för utomstående?"**

**"Kanske", sade Hermione med en axelryckning. "Eller också kan de ha kastat Antimugglarbesvärjelse över det hela, precis som över vår världsmästerskapsstadion. Och för att hindra utländska trollkarlar från att hitta det, kan de ha gjort det kartmässigt osynligt…"**

"Och det innebär inte att det är en gigantisk osynlighetsmantel liggandes över slottet", sade Dumbledore roat.

"Det innebär bara att väldigt gammal och kraftfull magi är inblandat", tillade Sirius och delade ett leende med Remus.

**"Vad menas med det?"**

**"Jo, man kan ju förtrolla en byggnad så att den inte gr att pricka in på en karta, eller hur?"**

"Som… tja ni vet huset", sade Ginny.

"Exakt, även om jag hellre hade bränt ner det till grunden", sade Sirius.

"Det kan vara övning inför Dursleys hus", sade Ginny med ett brett leende.

**"Öh, ja, det har du säkert rätt i."**

"Ron?"

"Näpp, det var jag som sade det", sade Harry med ett leende mot Ginny.

**"Men jag tror att Durmstrang måste ligga nånstans långt norrut", sa Hermione eftertänksamt. "Nånstans där det är väldigt kallt, för de har pälskappor som en del av sin skoluniform."**

"Eller så avskyr de bara sina elever och vill att de ska dö av värmeslag", sade Astoria.

"Jag undrar ifall någon började brinna eller explodera på något sätt", mumlade Seamus.

"Jag är säker på att du hade hittat något sätt", sade Dean med ett skratt.

**"Å, tänk vilka möjligheter man skulle ha i så fall", sade Ron drömmande.**

"Vad sjutton är positivt med det?" frågar Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Du får se. Vi kan hitta en hel de positiva saker i varje situation", sade Harry.

"Dina positiva saker räknas inte. Du kan bli överkörd av ett tåg och vara minuter från döden och det positiva du hittar i det är att du åtminstone inte dog på direkten… eller något sådant", sade Katie med en misstrogen fnysning.

**"Det skulle vara så lätt att knuffa ner Malfoy från en glaciär och få det se ut som en olyckshändelse. **

"Åh, jag kan se det positiva i det nu", sade Fay och nickade medan hennes vänner började skratta.

**Vad synd att hans mamma gillar honom så mycket…"**

"Han är min son, jag gör mycket mer än bara gilla honom. Jag älskar honom och han har länge varit ljuspunkten i mitt liv", sade Narcissa passionerat. Malfoy böjde på sitt huvud för att dölja både rodnaden som dök upp på hans kinder över att höra sin mammas ord, och leendet som spred sig över hans ansikte.

**Regnet tilltog allt mer medan tåget fortsatte norrut. Himlen var så mörk och fönstren så immiga att ljusen tändes redan mitt på dagen. Lunchvagnen kom skramlade i korridoren utanför, och Harry köpte en stor hög kittelkakor åt dem allesammans.**

"Inte allt godis den här gången", sade Burbage med ett roat leende.

"Vid den tidpunkten hade jag redan smakat allt som fanns på hennes vagn", sade

**Flera av deras vänner tittade in till dem under eftermiddagen, bland dem Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas och Neville Longbottom, en förfärligt glömsk pojke med runt ansikte som hade vuxit upp hos sin mormor, en verkligt respektingivande häxa.**

"Varför presenterades bara Neville?" frågar Colin intresserat.

"För att det alltid är jag", suckar Neville.

"Jag är ganska säker på att det alltid är Harry", sade Daphne med ryckande läppar.

"Våga inte sno min catchphrase, Harry", sade Neville lekfullt morrande.

"Strunt i det nu Longbottom", sade Tracy med en suck. "Anledningen till att bara han presenterades är för att Thomas och Finnigan presenterades tidigare i boken."

**Seamus bar fortfarande sin Irlandsrosett, trots att magin i den nu höll på att avta. Den pep fortfarande "_Troy! Mullet! Moran_!" men den lät väldigt svag och utmattad.**

"Gav den till min kusin sen."

"Åh, kunde din kusin inte komma på matchen?" frågade Hannah. "Det var väldigt vänligt av dig att ge honom eller henne den då."

"Det var inte av vänlighet", sade Seamus med en fnysning. "Jag behövde få henne att hålla käften. Det tog henne bara några timmar och sen var den förlorad för alltid."

"Åh", sade Hannah ogillande.

**Efter en halvtimme hade Hermione fått nog av deras ändlösa quidditchsnack och stack näsan i _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (årskurs 4)_, för att lära sig hur man skulle utföra en Locka till sig-besvärjelse.**

"Hur många gånger läste du den där boken?" frågade Parvati med en suck.

"Um… fem gånger kanske", sade Hermione i en svag ton.

**Neville lyssnade avundsjukt till de andras samtal när de gick igenom finalmatchen i alla detaljer.**

**"Mormor hade inte lust att gå på den", sa han olyckligt. "Hon vägrade att köpa några biljetter. Men det låter som om den var helt fantastisk."**

"Oroa dig inte Neville, du kan följa med oss till nästa världsmästerskap", sade Sirius med ett varmt leende.

"Men… men varför?" stammar Neville förvirrat.

"Jag kände dina föräldrar, jag vet att de skulle ha tillåtit dig att gå, du är Harrys vän… och ifall ingen av de orsakerna känns giltiga så se det som en ursäkt för att få dig i trubbel med Minnie under ditt tredje år", sade Sirius i en vänlig ton.

**"Det var den", sade Ron, "Här ska du få se, Neville…" Han grävde i sin koffert uppe på bagagehyllan och drog fram miniatyrmodellen av Viktor Krum.**

**"Å, _wow_", sade Neville avundsjukt, då Ron själpte över Krum i hans knubbiga hand.**

"Konstigt nog så försvann den senare under året", mumlade Harry med ett retsamt leende till sin vän.

"Åh håll klaffen Harry", morrar Ron tillbaka.

"Vad pratar ni pojkar om?" frågar Hermione misstänksamt.

"Inget viktigt", sade Ron genast.

"Något som antagligen kommer dras upp i boken", sade Harry samtidigt med ett stort flin.

"Okej", sade Hermione tveksamt.

**"Vi såg honom på riktigt nära håll också", sa Ron. "Vi satt i hederslogen…"**

"Varför får jag en känsla av att något kommer att hända nu?" stönar Kingsley.

"För att det är Gyllene trion, någonting händer alltid runt om dem", sade Julia skrattandes.

**"För första och sista gången i ditt liv, Weasley."**

**'**"Tio galleoner på vem det är?" föreslog Justin.

"Ifall du gissar fel kommer du klassificeras som en idiot resten av ditt liv", sade Susan med en fnysning.

"Det är Zabini", sade Leanne medan hon bläddrade framåt i boken och förvånade rop fyllde genast salen.

"Zabini?"

"Vad gör Zabini där?"

"Jag trodde att han inte brydde sig om Potter!"

"Är du seriös?"

Frågorna och uttalandena fortsatte att komma från alla möjliga håll, ingen av eleverna ivriga över att riskera att bli klassificerad som en idiot. Tillslut hördes en röst klart och tydligt över alla andra.

"Vad menar du med att det var jag? Jag sade inte ett ord till Potter eller hans vänner. Innan den här läsningen var jag inte ens säker på att Potter visste vem jag var!" utbrast Zabini.

"Ledsen, jag kunde inte motstå frestelsen. Jag ville bara se hur alla reagerade, vänta så ska jag läsa vilka det egentligen var", sade Leanne skrattandes.

**Draco Malfoy hade dykt upp i dörren. Bakom honom stod Crabbe och Goyle, hans jättestora, råa kumpaner, som båda såg ut att ha vuxit flera decimeter under sommaren. De hade tydligen hört samtalet genom kupédörren, som Dean och Seamus lämnat på glänt.**

"Åh, ledsen hörrni, det var inte meningen att låta er utsättas för dem", sade Dean ursäktandes.

"Det är lugnt, de hade kommit förr eller senare", sade Harry med en suck.

"Det är lite konstigt egentligen, att de alltid letar reda på oss på tåget", sade Hermione fundersamt.

"De måste ha saknat oss över sommaren", sade Ron med en grimas.

**"Jag kan inte minnas att jag bjudit in er hit, Malfoy", sa Harry kyligt.**

"Bra Harry, var alltid civil även om du hatar personen", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Jag ska komma ihåg det rådet nästa gång som jag möter Voldemort. Jag är säker på att han kommer uppskatta det, övertygad faktiskt. Sen så kommer det uppenbarligen få mig att överleva", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Åh var tyst Harry James, du vet mycket väl att det inte var vad jag menade", sade Dorea strängt.

"Jag gillar att tolka saker bokstavligt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Och trots det så hittar du ofta kryphål och bryter mot reglerna", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Det hjälper mig att hitta kryphålen, jag göra allting bortsett från det som är det första man tänker på när man hör det", sade Harry med en retsam blinkning.

**"Weasley, vad är det där för nåt?" sa Malfoy och pekade på Piggys bur.**

"Jag sade ju att det var en dålig idé", sade Lee med en grimas.

"Åh, det här kommer sluta dåligt…", mumlade Su Li.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det blir slagsmål", sade Peeves ivrigt. "Slagsmål! Slagsmål! Slagsmål!" skanderade han ovanför deras huvuden.

"Ignorera honom bara, fortsätt bara att läsa", suckade McGonagall, hon var alldeles för van vid Peeves upptåg för att orka reagera..

**En ärm från Rons galaklädnad hängde och dinglade från buren i takt med tågets rörelser, och den malätna spetsmanschetten syntes tydligt.**

"Illern har upptäckt hemligheten. Vesslan är i trubbel", sjöng Peeves medan han gjorde kullerbyttor i luften.

**Ron gjorde en ansats att stoppa undan klädnaden, men Malfoy var fr snabb: han grep tag i ärmen och drog till.**

Peeves jublade högt och Ron började rodna, medan resten av salen stönade över hur irriterande Peeves var.

"Peeves, ifall du låter oss läsa färdigt kapitlet så kommer jag göra en tjänst åt dig", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Neej!" skrek halva lärarbordet skrämt, men det var försent. Peeves hade redan accepterat erbjudandet och skakat hand på det med Sirius.

"Vad har du gjort? Du gav precis Peeves en tjänst utan att definiera vad för slags tjänst eller sätta några gränser!" flämtade Sprout.

"Det är lugnt, vi har gjort sådana dealer med varandra tidigare", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Flera gånger under min skoltid i själva verket."

"Inte konstigt att Peeves var så förtjust i marodörerna", mumlar Flitwick en aning roat, men större delen av hans tankar oroad sig för vad Peeves skulle kräva av Sirius.

**"Titta på den här!" sa Malfoy överförtjust. Han höll upp Rons klädnad, så att Crabbe och Goyle kunde se. "Weasley, du har väl inte tänkt ha den här _på_ dig, va? Få se nu… den måste ha varit väldigt modern på 1890-talet…"**

"Kan förklara varför gammelfaster Muriel har en sådan i så fall", sade Bill med en axelryckning.

"Jag sade ju att det var en klänning för tjejer", sade Ron irriterat.

"Vadå? Tillskillnad från en klänning för killar?" frågar Tonks med ett flin.

"Det finns faktiskt klänningar för killar. För det första så klär trollkarlarna sig nästan i klänningar. För det andra så bar alla långt tillbaka i tiden samma slags klädnader oavsett kön, dessa kläder är praktiskt taget klänningar och för det tredje så klär sig killar än idag, i båda världarna, i klänningar. Även om det har andra namn och i de flesta fall tillhör andra kulturer", sade Lavender snabbt.

"Hur sjutton kan du veta så mycket om historia?" frågade McLaggen misstroget.

"Det är mode, duh", sade Lavender och himlade med ögonen, samtidigt som hon dolde att hon blev sårad över att alla bara trodde hon var en korkad blondin.

**"Täpp igen truten, Malfoy!" sa Ron, som hade fått samma färg i ansiktet som på galaklädnaden. Han slet häftigt till sig den från Malfoy, som brast ut i ett hånfullt skratt. Crabbe och Goyle flabbade dumt.**

"Säg ingenting, Ron. Du kommer bara göra det värre", suckar Mr Weasley.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad jag gör, pappa. Han kommer håna mig oavsett vad", sade Ron irriterat. "Tror du inte att jag har försökt att ignorera det?"

**"Jaså, tänker du delta, Weasley? Ska du försöka kasta lite ära över familjens namn? Det finns ju pengar att hämta också, som du vet. Du skulle kanske få råd med en ordentlig klädnad om du vann…"**

"Vad pratar han om?" frågar en mugglarfödd flicka förvirrat.

"Han vet antagligen vad det är som kommer att hända", sade en pojke med en axelryckning.

**"Vad är det du snackar om?" fräste Ron.**

Peeves skrockade lågt från sin plats i luften, men han höll sitt löfte till Sirius och sade inte ett ord till alla andras lättnad.

**"_Tänker du delta_?" upprepade Malfoy. "Och jag antar att du tänker vara med, Potter? Du missar väl aldrig en chans att visa dig duktig, va?"**

"Egentligen så föredrar jag ifall jag faktiskt kan hålla mig undan från sådana saker", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Men ifall man bara ser på din historik med att hamna i trubbel så tror man faktiskt att du medvetet letar upp sånna saker", sade Nästan huvudlöse Nick.

**"Förklara vad du håller på att tjatar om eller gå härifrån, Malfoy", sa Hermione retligt och tittade upp över kanten på _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (årskurs 4)._**

Professorerna såg förvånat på Hermione. Enda sen de började läsa böckerna hade de alla tvingats ändra sin bild på sina elever, men trots det så var de fortfarande överraskade över hur oartigt Hermione var i det ögonblicket.

**Ett skadeglatt leende spred sig över Malfoys bleka ansikte.**

"Det där var inte ditt smartaste drag, Granger", suckade Alisa. "Du skulle bara ha spelat med och låtsas att du var medveten om vad han pratade om."

"Jag är en Gryffindor, vi gillar att kasta oss in i situationer utan att tänka efter", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

"Åh, så du får använda det som ursäkt men inte jag. Det låter väldigt rättvist", sade Harry och räckte ut tungan mot sin vän.

**"Säg inte att ni inte _vet_ det!" sade han förtjust. "Weasley, du har både en pappa och en bror vid Ministeriet, och ändå vet du ingenting! Min pappa berättade det för mig för evigheter sen, han hörde det från Cornelius Fudge.**

Madam Bones muttrade lågt för sig själv, irriterad över att Lucius berättat för sin vad som skulle hända… samtidigt så var hon inte särskilt förvånad, hon hade nästan förväntat sig något sådant.

**Men pappa umgås ju jämt med höjdarna inom Ministeriet. Din pappa är kanske alldeles för underordnad för att känna till det, Weasley.**

"Arthur kanske inte har den högsta positionen inom Ministeriet, men han är väldigt omtyckt Mr Malfoy", sade Kingsley med en fnysning. "Jag är ganska säker på att han känner till det mesta av vad som pågår där."

"Du överskattar mig Kingsley", sade Mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

**Just det, de pratar nog inte om viktiga saker när han är närvarande."**

"Nej… de berättar det för honom senare", muttrar Kingsley för sig själv.

"Kingsley, råkar du vara avundsjuk på Arthur?" frågar madam Bones roat men innan Kingsley hann svara så fortsatte Leanne att läsa.

**Malfoy skrattade hånfullt igen och gjorde ett tecken till Crabbe och Goyle att de skulle gå. Då alla tre hade försvunnit reste sig Ron och drog igen skjutdörren så hårt efter dem att glaset gick i bitar.**

"Ronald!" utbrast Mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Jag gjorde det inte med mening. Jag var bara riktigt arg", sade Ron protesterandes.

"Det är ingen ursäkt. Du vandaliserade skoltåget", fortsatte Mrs Weasley att säga ilsket.

"Men…"

"Inga ursäkter Ron", sade hon bestämt och Ron började ilsket muttra lågt för sig själv.

**"_Ron_!" utbrast Hermione förebrående. Hon drog fram sin trollstav och mumlade: "_Reparo_!" Glasflisorna flög genast tillbaka och bildade en hel ruta, som satte sig på plats i dörren.**

"Se, vi fixade glasrutan", sade Ron i en hög ton medan han såg menande på sin mamma.

"Vi fixade rutan?" sade Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Fint, Hermione fixade rutan, men jag hade gjort det förr eller senare", sade Ron.

**"Ja, han får det ju at verka som om han vet allting och vi ingenting…" morrade Ron ilsket. "_Pappa umgås ju jämt med höjdarna inom Ministeriet_.' Min pappa hade kunnat få befordran när som helst, men han är nöjd med att vara där han är."**

"Så vänta, ifall jag förstår det rätt så tackade du nej till en befordran?" sade Daphne med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag har tackat jag till en del som ledde till att jag har den position jag har idag och jag har tackat nej till en del", sade Mr Weasley ärligt.

"Okej, inget illa menat men varför skulle du göra något sådant? Varför? Behöver inte din familj pengarna?" frågade Daphne misstroget.

"Vi har så vi klarar oss och jag hade inte trivts på jobbet som jag erbjöds", sade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning.

**"Det är klart att han är", sade Hermione stilla. "Ta inte illa vid dig av vad Malfoy säger, Ron."**

"Det är svårt att ignorera när någon annan förolämpar din familj", sade Luna.

"Åh, jag vet", sade Harry i en mörk ton medan han tänkte tillbaka på hur Marge förolämpat hans föräldrar och alla gånger Malfoy gjort likadant, hur senaste gången resulterade i att han blev avstängd från att spela quidditch under resten av sin skoltid.

**"Jag ta illa vid mig! Av hans struntprat! Som om jag skulle bry mig!" sade Ron. Han tog upp en av de återstående kittelkakorna och krossade den till smulor i handen.**

"Jag kan verkligen se hur du inte tar illa vid", sade Amanda sarkastiskt.

"Och vad skulle du ha gjort istället?" frågar Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Sparkat honom i skrevet", sade Amanda med en axelryckning.

"Det är min tjej", jublade Katrina lyckligt.

**Rons dåliga humör varade resten av resan. Han sade inte mycket när de bytte om till sina skolklädnader, och han blängde fortfarande ilsket omkring sig då Hogwartsexpressen äntligen saktade farten och stannade på den kolmörka Hogsmeadesstationen.**

"Åh var lite glad Ron, ni är äntligen hemma… nåja, en av er är åtminstone hemma, ni andra har bara anlänt till ert andra hem… eller är det ert första hem eftersom ni spenderar större delen av er tid på Hogwarts", sade Martha fundersamt. "Nej vänta jag har det, en av er har återvänt till sitt riktiga hem och ni andra till ett av era hem."

"Um vad?" frågar Neville förvirrat.

"Hur är det här ens relevant?" fårar Harry samtidigt.

"Strunt samma, jag tänkte bara högt" sade Martha avfärdande.

**När tågdörrarna öppnades hörde de hur det mullrade av åska ovanför dem. Hermione svepte in Krumben i sin mantel och Ron lät galaklädnaden hänga kvar över Piggys bur när de steg av tåget med nedböjda huvuden och hopknipna ögon i ösregnet. Det vräkte ner så våldsamt nu att det kändes som om att få hinkvis med iskallt vatten över huvudet.**

"Det låter hemskt", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Det var ganska hemskt", sade Hermione.

"Ganska? Det var fruktansvärt", protesterade Lavender.

"Hur var det med förstaårseleverna", frågade Narcissa oroligt.

"De mådde bra. Ingen dog trots allt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Jag älskar att din definitionen av att man mår bra är att man åtminstone inte dog", sade Alicia sarkastiskt.

**"Hej, Hagrid!" skrek Harry då han fick syn på en jättelik silhuett i andra änden av perrongen.**

**"E allt som de ska, Harry?" vrålade Hagrid tillbaka och vinkade. "Vi ses på festen, om vi inte drunknar innan dess!"**

"Det var väldigt optimistiskt av dig, Hagrid", sade Sinistra sarkastiskt.

"För Merlins skull, låt inte barnen höra dig säga det där", stönar Vector samtidigt, det sista Hagrid behövde i det vädret var ett gäng vettskrämda elvaåringar.

**Det var en tradition att förstaårseleverna skulle segla över sjön till Hogwartsslottet tillsammans med Hagrid.**

"Jag tycker verkligen synd om förstaårseleverna", sade Narcissa med en grimas. "Det kan inte vara kul att åka över sjön i sånt där väder."

"Åh jag hoppas inte att stackarna led allt för mycket", instämde Mrs Weasley oroligt.

**"Usch, jag skulle verkligen inte vilja fara över sjön i det här vädret", sa Hermione med eftertryck. Hon darrade och huttrade medan de långsamt makade sig fram längs den mörka perrongen tillsammans med resten av eleverna. Hundra hästlösa droskor stod och väntade på dem utanför stationen.**

Hermione i salen gjorde detsamma nu, hela hennes kropp darrade och i ett försök att värma henne lade Ron sina armar om henne.

"Hermione, mår du bra?" frågade Harry oroligt, han ville inte att Hermione eller Ron skulle lida, oavsett hur litet det verkade vara. Det enda han ville var att det skulle vara säkra.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville klev tacksamt in i en av dem. Dörren stängdes med en smäll, och några ögonblick senare satte den långa processionen av vagnar sig i rörelse med ett kraftigt ryck. Skramlande och plaskande körde de uppför vägen mot Hogwartsslottet. **

"Äntligen är vi klara med det här kapitlet. Totalt slöseri med tid", muttrade Moody.

"En solstråle som alltid", sade Tonks och himlade med ögonen. "Oroa dig inte, jag är säker på att det "roliga" börjar snart."

"Jag kan inte se något roligt i vad som kommer att hända", sade Sirius med en rynkad panna.

"Inte jag heller egentligen", sade Tonks med en axelryckning. "Men Moody kommer åtminstone sluta klaga, så det är ett litet plus."

* * *

**AN**: Vad är det som Umbridge planerar? Ni får helt enkelt fortsätta läsa om ni vill veta. Utöver det vill jag bara säga att jag faktiskt var med och skrev en berättelse för länge sen där huvudkaraktären faktiskt hette Punktpunktpunkt.

Så, som ni säkert vet nu så gick J.K Rowling ut med att James Potters föräldrar heter Fleamont och Euphemia och inte Charlus och Dorea som vi fans döpte dem till. Jag orkade inte gå tillbaka och ändra deras namn i varje kapitel och jag föredrar namnen Charlus och Dorea, så jag använde helt enkelt lösningen att de bytt namn. Det är fortfarande Cannon, tekniskt sätt. Jag hoppas ni kan acceptera min lösning..

**OTROLIGT VIKTIGT:** Okej, det kanske inte är så viktigt men det fick er uppmärksamhet. I alla fall, jag skulle uppskatta ifall ni skickar in idéer om exakt vad Fred och George gjorde på Ministeriet som resulterade i att de inte får komma tillbaka. Ifall ni gör det så kommer jag att antingen skriva en separat fanfic om det eller göra ett väldigt långt minne med det. Vet inte vad än men jag tror att det skulle kunna bli underhållande, jag har några få idéer men inte tillräckligt många för att det skulle fungera. Så snälla, om ni har en idé, oavsett hur liten så skicka in den är ni snälla.


	12. Turneringen i magisk trekamp

**Justanotherfanficgirl:** Hej, tack så mycket för reviewen, jag ska försöka att få med mer om Harry och Ginny i framtida kapitel.

**GredForge**: Hej, tack för att du berättade vilka du ville ska komma. Jag skriver upp det på direkten. Och du är definitivt inte för sent ute. Jag har inte lagt till någon mer person, men någon kommer dyka upp snart.  
Oroa dig inte, du kommer få se en del marodör-upptåg i minnen. Jag har flera stycken planerade. Det gäller bara för mig att välja vilka kapitel det ska vara med i. De personer som du vill ska komma är även väldigt "populära" önskemål så de kommer någon gång alla dyka upp, även om det självklart inte kommer hända samtidigt. Undersökning av madam Pomfrey kommer hända i bok fem igen, Fred och George har lite tvillingspråk i det här kapitlet och när det gäller prat om ett party så har jag inget planerat om det för tillfället men det kommer säkert dyka upp. Jag tror att Umbridge är ganska tyst i det här kapitlet. Det finns inte alltför mycket hon kan bli upprörd över, men just nu har jag tolv sidor kvar att skriva. Så jag kanske kan få med henne och hennes kommentarer lite. Ifall du har fler förslag får du gärna komma med det. Det gör att jag lättare kan ge det som mina läsare vill ha. Tack så hemskt mycket för ditt stöd.  
Ha det bra Lea

**VanessaBlack**: Jag är glad att du vet det :D Yay Doctor Who. Jag har blivit helt besatt av det. Tror att mina syskon börjar hata mig pågrund av hur mycket jag pratar om det, men om de bara börja se det skulle de förstå varför jag pratar så mycket om det. Så vi är båda två Whovians. Jag föll för David, men jag föll även lite för de andra. Jag har dessutom sett ikapp allting och det första jag gör på söndagar är att leta upp avsnittet online och se det. Jag gillar Peter, han är väldigt bra och talet han höll i "The Zygon Inversion - Part 2" var så himla kraftfullt. Ett av de bästa talen i serien. Jag har börjat se på gamla Doctor who men det går lite trögt. Kvalitén är inte så jättebra och avsnitten är lite tröga, men jag ska se klart det någon gång.  
Jag gillar också det i "The Doctor's Daughter" och jag var väldigt ledsen när Jenny dog, å hon överlevde med Doktorn tror ändå att hans dotter är död och det är sorgligt. Jag pratade om just det för ett tag sen med en vän, det är ganska roligt. Fast om man ska vara riktigt noga har de två söner och två döttrar tillsammans. Eller tja, den äldsta pojken har David adopterat som sin son, men det är fortfarande fader &amp; son.  
Jag hoppas att du någon dag lägger upp dina fanfics. Skulle gärna prova att läsa dem. Jag vet inte varför jag inte gillar Clara, jag har värmts upp till henne så jag accepterar henne nu men… jag vet inte, jag vill byta ut henne mot någon ny. Jag ser däremot jättemycket fram emot julspecialen i år. River kommer tillbaka. Jag är så himla glad över det.  
Hm, jag kan ge din fanfic en chans även om jag inte gillar henne. Mitt största problem är att jag inte kan så mycket om Vampire Diares, Beautiful creatures och Gossip girl längre, så det kan försvåra det för mig.  
Jag är mer lik Rose, vi delar väldigt mycket av vår personlighet. Kanske är därför som hon är min favorit.  
Jag är inte ett fans direkt av One direction. De har en del bra låtar som jag lyssnar till ibland. Jag antar att man kan säga att jag är likgiltig gentemot dem. Tack så mycket för idéerna förresten jag uppskattar det verkligen.  
Lots of love  
Lea

**Thalia**: Det var så lite, jag säger bara vad jag ärligt anser, och jag förstår att du är stolt över ditt hår, skulle nog själva vara det om det var jag som hade så långt hår.  
Tro mig, det finns ingen chans att jag färgar det för ofta, snarare tvärtom. Jag är ganska snål av mig så jag gillar inte att köpa förrän det är absolut nödvändigt. Och sen har jag fått färgbomb utav mamma som jag kan ha i en gång i veckan så håller färgen längre. Men när det gäller att färga så kanske jag gör det var tredje månad eller nåt sånt, har faktiskt inte riktigt koll. Drog bara till med något nu ;)  
Hm, det kanske ligger något i vad din mamma säger. Aja, spelar ingen roll nu ändå. Har ändå på mig linserna nästan hela tiden. Är bekvämare och enklare ifall du frågar mig. Det kanske bara är jag, men nu för tiden stör jag mig på att man alltid ser kanterna på glasö det låter som om det gick riktigt bra, jag hoppas att du fick rida på en lättare häst gången därpå. Jag är även glad att höra att du gärna inte använder ridspöet, jag känner flera stycken som inte har några som helst problem med att använda det och använder det väldigt ofta. Jag är inte så förtjust i det, gillar inte tanken på att slå djur. Haha, du får prova med moroten nästa gång du använder henne, låter som en bra idé om hon är ett sådant matvrak. Å andra sidan kan jag inte klandra henne, mat är jättegott :D  
Åh, jag har ridit på en häst som var lik Cassanova. Han hette Fagin och stannade jämt för att äta, ville gärna inte flytta på sig efter han börjat äta heller och om han fick chansen skulle han säkert ätit minst ett dussin äpplen varje dag.  
Jag var faktiskt förvånad över att Draktränaren 2 var så bra, jag hade inte så stora förväntningar på den, men det kanske hjälpte mig att tycka om filmen ännu bättre. Något jag är väldigt glad över dock är att de inte lät Astrid hitta någon annan eller flörta med någon annan, jag hatar när de gör sånt. Tillexempel såg jag Rio 2 när den kom ut och jag blev väldigt besviken för att alla var så elaka och praktiskt taget mobbade Blue, hans familj övergav honom i princip.  
Jag hatar när man behöver vänta evigheter på nästa film i en serie. Um, "Fantastic Beast and where to find them" kommer åtminstone ut nästa år. Det är något att se fram emot under tiden. Sen vet jag inte om du gillade den filmen, men uppföljaren till Alice i underlandet kommer även ut nästa år. Jag har själv inte sett tv-serien, men jag har inte heller netflix så det spelar ingen roll. Kan ändå inte se det. Men det låter underbart och det verkar spännande med ön med Nattfasor. Vet du om det som händer i tv-serien kommer vara med i filmen eller kommer de ignorera det i filmen?  
Jo det är väldigt skönt att veta vad jag är allergisk mot och sen jag började ta medicinen samt använt special-sängkläder så har jag börjat må mycket bättre. Mögel känns som något som skulle vara jobbigt att vara allergisk mot, å andra sidan kanske det inte finns så mycket mögel runt omkring oss… hoppas jag i alla fall.  
Jag är också lättad att de äntligen kommit fram. Jag ser verkligen fram emot att börja skriva om utmaningarna.  
Det var så lite, hoppas han hade en bra födelsedag  
Ha det bra  
/Lea

**Linneagb: **Jag är glad att du gillade att Tonks började snacka om mens. Jag känner att det är ett ämne som borde dras upp oftare. Jäpp, jag är lite förvånad över att han lever efter att han stal hennes choklad. Jag är glad att du gillade diskussionen om ni-vet-vems identitet var och att du gillar Sarah. Jag är fortfarande glad att jag lyckas porträttera henne på rätt sätt. Jag skulle vilja se ettåriga Ginny, jag har en känsla av att hon var bedårande.  
Haha, jag ber om ursäkt för den ovälkomna blicken av en naken Ron. Och det slog mig precis nu, men varför tog Ron inte bara på sig sina skolklädnader. De hade åtminstone varit bättre än hans galaklädnad. Det måste vara riktigt jobbigt att ha sju barn, själv tycker jag att tre är lagom och fyra är på gränsen.  
Jo de behöver bli bortskämda, men de kommer säkert bli det… någon gång. Tack, kul att du gillade kapitlet. Gör det du. Låter som en bra idé. Skulle ha beskrivit dig själv men jag vet hur du ser ut så det blir lite svårt för mig ;)  
Haha, Ron och katter kommer inte så bra överens men han får helt enkelt vänja sig. Jag menar hans vänskap till Krumben har blivit en aning bättre sen tredje året. Själv så gillar jag katter, kan dock inte säga om jag är katt- eller hundperson.  
Haha, det är mycket som du älskar i det här kapitlet, men jag är glad att du gör det och det gör mig överlycklig att höra hur mycket du gillar fanficen.  
Tack så mycket för förslagen de är väldigt bra och jag har skrivit ner dem så att jag kommer ihåg dem :D  
Ha det bra  
/Lea.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är verkligen glad att du gillade kapitlet. Jag är glad att du hade en okej vecka och jag hoppas att du har fortsatt haft det bra och att du kommer fortsätta att ha det bra.  
Det är lugnt, du behöver inte skriva något långt, men det gläder mig att du tog dig tid att berätta att du gillade kapitlet trots att du ska iväg på träning. Vad tränar du, om man fråga det.  
/Lea

**Gryffindor01**: Tack, jag är glad att du gillade det. Hm, intressant teori. Det är inget som har slagit mig. Jag gillar idéen faktiskt så be inte om ursäkt eller tro att den är dum eller nåt. Jag kommer troligtvis använda mig utav den faktisk även om jag kanske modifierar den en aning. Men i grunden kommer den vara exakt så som du skrev den.  
Jag är verkligen glad att J.K lyckades publicera sin bok trots att tolv förlag ignorerade henne. Och har du hört att hon ska skriva en ny "barnbok", tror det är en triologi, är inte riktigt säker. I alla fall är jag glad att du gillar mitt beslut att visa minnen från olika personer. Jag har en hel del minnen planerade, och visserligen kanske de flesta av det är om marodörerna så har jag även en del andra planerade.  
Näpp, jag förstod din formulering perfekt. Och jag är glad att jag började skriva det här projektet även om jag kanske inte är nöjd med början. Jag hoppas bara att de inte skrämmer iväg folk från att fortsätta läsa.  
Jag är själv glad att Winky har börjat glada, som du föredrar jag när hon är glad och gör sitt jobb istället för att deppar. Kände att det var dags att hon skärpte till sig :)  
Jo det finns en hel del Harry Potter, både på engelska och svenska, och det är verkligen synd att fler personer väljer att inte avsluta sitt projekt. Jag blir ganska irriterad när någon publicerar fyra kapitel och sen bara ger upp. Vad var det då för mening att börja? Haha, var tvungen att kolla upp hur många det fanns på svenska nu, och du har rätt det är ingen annan som tagit sig förbi de två första böckerna. Det är en person som har hunnit sju kapitel in på andra boken, men hon har inte skrivit något sen maj. När det kommer till tålamod vet jag dock inte. Jag är inte särskilt tålmodig, jag tycker bara att det är kul att skriva det så där är därför som jag fortfarande håller på, samt mitt löfte att avsluta alla böckerna. Jag försöker att aldrig bryta mina löften.  
Haha det var så lite. Jag tycker själv att Charlus och Dorea låter mycket bättre, men jag ville inte heller ignorera cannon så därför gjorde jag sådär. Jo, i mitt huvud är det därför som de gav James namnet James. Så det passar in.  
Kram och ha det bra  
Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jag har ingen aning om hur och varför J.K kom på de namnen, föredrar definitivt Charlus och Dorea. Men samtidigt ville jag inte gå emot Cannon och därför gjorde jag som jag gjorde. Kände att det var åtminstone en aning realistisk med tanke på att, åtminstone, Fleamont hatade sitt namn. Men jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och jag lovar att vi snart kommer få veta vad Umbridge håller på med, men det är inte riktigt dags ännu för er att få veta. Men jag kan garantera att hon någon gång kommer få ångra det på ett eller annat sätt. Jag har redan allt planerat i mitt huvud.  
Haha, tack för förslagen. De är jättebra och jag kommer ta med det, eller något av det. Vet inte riktigt hur mycket kaos de hinner ställa till med innan de blir avslöjad. Men tack så hemskt mycket. Och oroa dig inte över längden du gav mig bara väldigt detaljerade syner för hur det ser ut. Jag kunde se allting utspela sig framför mina ögon. Så be absolut inte om ursäkt för det. I själva verken be aldrig om ursäkt för längden på reviewen oavsett om det är tre rader eller 8 sidor.

**Frida**: Tack så mycket för idéen. Jag älskar den och den kommer troligtvis att användas. Jag har en känsla av att det kommer bli en lång dag för arbetarna på Ministeriet den dagen.

* * *

**AN: **Hej hörrni. Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt. Jag hatar att det tar så lång tid för mig, jag är rädd att mitt intresse för det här har minskat drastiskt, inte tillräckligt för att vilja lägga av, bara tillräckligt för att inte vilja skriva varje dag. Men oroa er inte, om jag bara kan ta mig igenom kapitlen som leder upp till första uppgiften så kommer det gå bra. Saker börjar hända och det kommer föra tillbaka mitt intresse att skriva så fort och ofta som möjligt.

Utöver det har skolan varit lite hektiskt. Jag hade tänkt uppdatera under lovet men mina genier till lärare tvingade oss att använda lovet till att plugga inför prov. Men det är lugnt nu.

Få se: Friday2220 har skrivit en fanfic där karaktärerna läser böckerna; "Ordern läser HP: De vises sten" ifall ni är intresserade av att läsa liknande berättelser.

Som ursäkt för att det tog så lång tid kommer jag snart lägga upp en oneshot som jag jobbat med ett tag. Ska bara finjustera ett par detaljer.

* * *

"Jag tror att vi har tid för tre kapitel till innan vi går till sängs", sade Dumbledore medan han betraktade sin klocka fundersamt. "Så skynda er på att bestämma vem som ska läsa nu…" genast så bröt det ut babbel om vem som skulle läsa och Dumbledore suckade. "Mr Charmichael, skulle du ha lust och läsa nu?" frågade han.

Eddie Charmichael, en fjärdeårselev i Ravenclaw nickade blygt och accepterade boken, slog upp rätt sida och började le när han såg titeln.

"Jag antar att han fick ett bra kapitel", sade Marietta som såg hans min.

"Kapitlet heter: **Turneringen i magisk trekam**p", sade Eddie glatt.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte förstå att de införde det igen", sade Charlus och skakade på huvudet.

"Många av oss förstod inte det", sade Mrs Weasley med en suck.

"Exakt hur farligt är det här…", frågar en förstaårselev skrämt.

"Ett normalt år i Harrys liv", sade Terry sarkastiskt och förstaårseleven bleknade.

"Varför använder ni mig för att förklara saker?" muttrar Harry lågt, men till hans irritation hörde Terry honom.

"Därför att skalan går; underbart, toppen, bra, okej, tråkigt, dåligt, farligt, livsfarligt, Harrys liv", sade Terry med en glimt i ögat.

**Vagnarna rullade in genom grindarna, flankerade av statyer av bevingade vildsvin, och fortsatte farligt svajande i den tilltagande stormen uppför den svängda uppfarten. Där han satt lutad mot vagnsfönstret kunde Harry se Hogwarts komma allt närmar **

"Äntligen, jag hade börjat undra ifall vi ens skulle komma till Hogwarts i den här boken", sade Ernie med en suck.

"För att vara rättvis så är de inte där än, vad som helst kan hända", sade Justin flinande.

"Och med tanke på vilka de är så är det stor chans att något skulle hända", sade Hannah och himlade med ögonen.

"Ni vet vad som hände förra året, det finns ingen chans att det inte skulle komma med, dessutom är den här boken mycket tjockare än de andra", sade Harry i en mörk ton.

**med de många upplysta fönstren, som glittrade beslöjat bakom den täta regnridån. Blixtar flammade på himlen när deras droska stannade framför stentrappan upp till den stora ekporten. De elever som hade suttit i de främsta vagnarna skyndade redan uppför trappan och in i slottet. **

"På tal om elever och fara på Hogwarts, kan någon förklara en sak för mig?" frågar Su Li nyfiket.

"Det beror på vad du undrar Miss Li, men vi ska göra vårt bästa", sade Flitwick med en intresserad blick.

"Tja vi är mellan elva och arton år medan vi går här på Hogwarts… och tydligen så har vi både troll, varulvar, gigantiska spindlar och en mordisk trehövdad hund på området… men trots det så behöver vi en underskrift av våra vårdnadshavre för att gå och ta en oskyldig honungsöl i Hogsmeade", sade hon med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"För att vara rättvis så tillkom de problemen inte förrän Potter börja på skolan", sade Alisa roat.

"Skyll inte bara på mig, Ron och Hermione var inblandade också", sade Harry protesterande och hans vänner blängde på honom för att han drog in dem.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville hoppade ur sin vagn och rusade också uppför trappan och itutade inte upp förrän de var tryggt inuti den stora och höga fackelupplysta entréhallen med sin magnifika marmortrappa.**

"Äntligen är ni skyddade från kylan. Ni behöver inte starta terminen med att bli sjuka", sade madam Pomfrey lättat.

"Du visste redan att ingen av oss blev sjuka", sade Neville en aning förvirrat.

"Jag litar inte på att ni alltid kommer och berättar när ni är sjuka. Jag har alldeles för mycket erfarenhet av att jaga efter sjuka elever", fnös madam Pomfrey.

**"Jösses", sade Ron och ruskade på huvudet så att vattnet stänkte åt alla håll. "Om det här fortsätter kommer sjön att svämma över. **

"Jag hoppas att förstaårseleverna håller sig positiva tills de är framme", suckade Narcisssa.

"Ja, för vi var så glada över att segla över sjön sakta i en roddbåt under en storm där regnet öser ner", sade en andraårselev misstroget.

**Jag är plaskvå… _Aajj_!"**

"Vad hände?" frågade Tonks oroligt medan Ron återigen utbrast aj.

"Något ofarligt", sade Hermione lugnande.

"Det får oss inte att må bättre när ni ger såna svar. Ni definierar ofarligt på ett helt annat sätt än resten av oss", sade Tonks med rynkad panna.

**En stor, röd, vattenfylld ballong hade fallit ner från taket på Rons huvud och exploderat. Genomdränkt och frustande vacklade Ron sidleds mot Harry, just som en ny vattenballong föll. Den missade precis Hermione och sprack sönder alldeles vid Harrys fötter, så att en våg av iskallt vatten vällde över hans gymnastikskor och in i strumporna. **

"Jag hatar när sånt händer", sade Parvati med en grimas samtidigt som både Ron och Harry själva grimaserade åt känslan att bli träffade av iskallt vatten.

"Det är så obehagligt", instämde Fay.

"Var försiktiga så ni inte ramlar, det kommer bli väldigt halt", sade Mrs Weasley samtidigt i en orolig ton.

**Runt omkring dem skrek folk gällt och började knuffa på varandra i sina försök att ta sig ur skottlinjen. **

"Vilket bara gjorde allting mycket värre", sade Ginny med en fnysning.

**Harry tittade upp och fick se poltergeisten Peeves sväva sex meter ovanför dem - en liten man iförd en hatt med bjällror och orange fluga. **

"Han hade en orange fluga på hatten?" frågade Lavender misstroget. "Jag visste att han inte hade någon känsla för mode, men seriöst."

"Nä, hatten hade bjällror och så hade han även en orange fluga", sade Harry med ett skratt.

**Han rynkade ihop sitt breda, elaka ansikte i stark koncentration då han tog sikte igen.**

"Stå aldrig stilla eller stå stilla och försök kasta er ur vägen när han väl kastat iväg ballongen", sade Sirius.

"Det där var värdelösa råd. Vad sägs som råd om hur man faktiskt stoppar honom!" sade Astoria i en torr ton.

"Det är lönlöst. Peeves slutar inte ifall han själv inte vill det", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

**"_PEEVES_!" skrek en ilsken röst. "Peeves, kom _genast_ ner hit!" Professor McGonagall, biträdande rektor **

"Ursäkta mig men sade du biträdande räkor?" frågade Orla misstroget och alla runt om henne brast ut i skratt.

"Professor McGonagall, biträdande rektor. Se upp för henne", sade Malcolm tjutandes av skratt.

"Och jag sade rektor, inte räkor. Hur sjutton fick du rektor till räkor?" frågar Eddie som sänkt boken.

"Det bara lät som det", sade Orla med en axelryckning.

**och föreståndare för Gryffindors elevhem, kom utrusande ur stora salen. Hon halkade på det våta golvet och grep Hermione om halsen för att inte falla omkull. "Oj då. Förlåt, Miss Granger…"**

Flera stycken grimaserade åt tanken på att någon skulle halka och greppa tag om halsen på dem, de insåg alla att det skulle göra ganska ont.

**"Det gjorde ingenting, professorn!" flämtade Hermione och masserade sin ömma hals.**

"Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt, Miss Granger, det var inte min avsikt."

"Jag förstår professor", sade Hermione med ett ansträngt leende och viftade bort McGonagalls ursäkter medan hon gnuggade sin hals, hoppandes att smärtan skulle försvinna snart.

**"Peeves, kom ner hit nu!" röt professor McGonagall medan hon rättade till sin spetsiga hatt och blängde upp på honom genom sina glasögon med fyrkantiga bågar.**

"Uhu, Peeves är i trubbel nu", sade Dennis med en liten grimas.

"Det är klart han gör. McGonagall tar alltid allting så seriöst, speciellt sig själv", muttrar Randall.

"För det första, Minnie vet hur man har kul", sade Sirius med en fnysning. "Och för det andra är det en dålig idé att säga att hon tar sig själv för seriöst. Du vill inte se resultatet av det."

"Vad menar du med resultatet av att säga det?" frågar Randall förvirrat.

"Låt oss bara säga att jag och några vänner gjorde misstaget av att säga det direkt till henne och vi fick ångra det."

"Jag är glad att du kommer ihåg din läxa Mr Black", sade McGonagall i en belåten ton och Sirius grimaserade.

**"Det gör väl ingenting!" kacklade Peeves och slängde i väg en vattenbomb mot några flickor i femte årskursen, som skrek och flydde in i stora salen. "De är ju redan våta, eller hur? **

"Jag hatar när Peeves använder logik mot oss", muttrar Katie.

**Lite vatten skadar inte! Åheeeeeeeej!" Han siktade ännu en bomb mot en grupp andraårselever.**

"Såvida du inte är den onda häxan från väst", muttrar Hermione.

"Det ger mig en idé", mumlar Fred och utbyter en blick med sin tvilling som nickar godkännande.

"Jag hatar när de har tysta konversationer med varandra, jag oroar ihjäl mig för vad de ska göra", mumlar Angelina till Katie som skrattade nervöst.

"Låt oss hoppa att vad det än er så inkluderar det inte oss."

**"Jag kallar på rektorn!" ropade professor McGonagall. "Jag varnar dig, Peeves!"**

"Du vet att Peeves bara lyssnar på Blodiga Baronen, jag trodde att du skulle gett upp vid det här laget", sade Sprout med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ifall jag klarade av marodörerna så kan jag få Peeves att lyssna på mig hela tiden", sade McGonagall bestämt och hennes kollegor skakade på huvudet åt hennes envishet.

**Peeves räckte ut tungan och kastade upp de sista av sina vattenbomber i luften. Sedan susade han uppför marmortrappan medan han kacklade som en tok.**

"Han slutade åtminstone", erbjöd Neville optimistiskt

"Jag, personligen, vill veta vart Peeves fick tag i vattenballonger", sade Vector med rynkad panna.

"Titta inte på oss. Vi använde upp alla våra året innan", sade George i en oskyldig ton när flera professorer diskret försökte se på dem.

"Tack för påminnelsen Weasley", sade Snape silkeslent och George svalde nervöst, han ville inte veta vad Snape planerade just nu.

**"Seså, rör på er då!" sade professor McGonagall skarpt till den våta och nersmutsade elevhopen. "Fortsätt in i stora salen, raska på nu!"**

"Lev alltid ditt liv så att professor McGonagall är både stolt och förtvivlad över dig och dina handlingar", sade Lee seriöst.

"Det där en av de mest motiverande sakerna jag hört i mitt liv", sade Seamus i en imponerad ton.

"Ni får gärna avhålla er från att göra mig förtvivlad, jag vill inte se resultaten av era försök", sade McGonagall torrt.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione halkade och slirade genom entréhallen och in genom dubbeldörrarna till höger. Ron muttrade halvkvävt och ilsket medan han strök det dyblöta håret ur ansiktet.**

"Varför använde ingen av er magi för att torka er?" frågar Kingsley.

"Vi tänkte inte på det", sade Hermione fåraktigt.

**Stora salen såg som vanligt magnifikt ut, dekorerad till festen vid läsårsstarten. Gyllene tallrikar och bägare glänste i skenet från hundratals levande ljus, som svävade mitt uppe i luften ovanför borden. De fyra långa elevhemsborden var fyllda med pratande elever. Överst i salen satt skolans personal utmed ena sidan av ett femte bord, med ansiktet mot eleverna. Det var mycket varmare här inne. **

"Tack och lov, jag trodde att vi skulle frysa ihjäl ett tag", sade Alicia med en grimas.

"Det är därför man tar på sig varma kläder", påpekar Burbage.

"Spelar ingen roll hur varma kläderna är ifall de är genomsura", kontrade Alicia med en axelryckning.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione gick förbi Slytherinarna, Ravenclawarna, Hufflepuffarna och slog sig ner hos sina Gryffindorkamrater i bortre änden av salen, bredvid Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, Gryffindors spöke. Nick, som var pärlvit och halvt genomskinlig, var i kväll iförd sin vanliga midjekorta jacka med en särskilt stor pipkrage, som tjänade det dubbla ändamålet att se extra festlig ut och försäkra att hans delvis avhuggna huvud inte vickade för mycket.**

"Är det någon mer än jag som undrar varför folk är rädda för Spökande stugan pågrund av att det är hemsökt när vi bokstavligen går i skolan tillsammans med spöken", frågade Sarah plötsligt och alla i salen tystnade vid hennes fråga.

"Um… vänta va?" frågar Percy tillsist förvirrat.

"Jag känner mig ganska korkad nu", stönar Padama.

"Det är lugnt, alla här inne gör det just nu", sade Anthony tröstande.

**"God kväll", sa han och log strålande mot dem.**

**"Vem tycker det?" sa Harry, som just höll på att tömma vattnet ur sina gympaskor. "Hoppas de raskar på med sorteringen, för jag är jättehungrig."**

"Tänk positivt Harry", sade Charlie flinande.

"Dödsätare attackerade oss, åter igen höll andra hemligheter från oss, vi var hungriga, vi var blöta och kalla, Peeves attackerade alla…"

"Vad menar du med att dödsätare attackerade er!" avbröt Mrs Weasley ilsket.

"Innan, vid quidditchen. Jag försökte bara få fram att det inte fanns jättemycket i det tillfället att vara glad över."

"Du var tillbaka på Hogwarts", sade Luna mjukt och Harry log mot henne.

**Sorteringen av de nya eleverna till de olika elevhemmen ägde rum i början av varje läsår, men på grund av olyckliga omständigheter hade Harry bara varit närvarande vid sin egen invigning till Gryffindor, första året han kom till Hogwarts.**

"Det måste vara något slags rekord", sade Tonks roat.

"Jag vill peka ut att jag var närvarande i år med", sade Harry i en pompös ton.

"Åh toppen, så vad kommer hända nästa år?" frågar Alicia retsamt.

"Ingen aning, men tänk positivt. Du och Angelina har slutat då, så ni slipper uppleva det", sade Harry retsamt.

"Det hjälper inte, då kommer det dröja längre innan vi får informationen och vi kommer undra vad som hänt", sade Angelina påpekandes.

**"Nu såg han med stor förväntan fram emot ceremonin. Just då ropade en upphetsad röst uppifrån bordets andra ände:**

**"Hej på dig, Harry!" Det var Colin Creevey, en tredjeårselev som dyrkade Harry som sin hjälte.**

"Det är gulligt att han dyrkar Harry så mycket, men det är ganska irriterande", muttrar Daphne.

**"Hej, Colin", sa Harry lite reserverat.**

**"Harry, vet du vad? Min bror ska börja här! Min bror Dennis!"**

"Och tönt nummer två anländer", muttrar Tracy.

"Har vi tur är de inte med i boken", sade Daphne förhoppningsfullt.

"Ånej de kommer de vara med. De är för besatta av Potter för att inte vara det."

**"Öh… det var ju bra", sade Harry.**

**"Han är alldeles ifrån sig av spänning!" fortsatte Colin, som inte kunde sitta still utan studsade upp och ner i stolen. "Jag hoppas bara han hamnar i Gryffindor! Du kan väl hålla tummarna, Harry!"**

"Två syskon från samma föräldrar har magi trots att båda föräldrarna är mugglare, är inte det ovanligt?" frågar Eddie och avbryter sig själv.

"En av föräldrarna kanske är en ynk, eller barn till en ynk", föreslår Bill.

**"Öh, ja, det kan jag väl", sade Harry. Han vände sig till Hermione, Ron och Nästan Huvudlöse Nick igen. "Visst brukar väl syskon komma till samma elevhem?" sa han. Han utgick från familjen Weasley, eftersom alla sju barnen hade placerats i Gryffindor.**

"Det var bara tur för oss, det är inte alltid så", sade Bill.

"Se bara på mig", sade Sirius. "Jag var den första Black som sorterades i ett annat elevhem än Slytherin."

"Något du var oerhört stolt över och aldrig lät oss andra glömma", sade Narcissa med ett litet skratt.

**"Nej, inte nödvändigtvis", sa Hermione. "Parvati Patils tvilling hör till Ravenclaw, och de är enäggstvillingar, så man kunde verkligen tro att de skulle vara tillsammans, inte sant?" Harry såg bort mot huvudbordet. Det stod flera tomma stolar där än det brukade.**

"Hur kan han veta, som han sade missade han alla sorteringar utan sin egen", påpekade Malfoy till sina vänner, men då Eddie pausat för att ta ett andetag hörde alla i salen hans ord.

"Jag var fortfarande med på festen i mitt tredje år, och jag såg lite från festen i andra året innan Snape tog oss till fängelsehålorna",

**Hagrid hade förstås inte kommit ännu, för han var upptagen med att kämpa sig över sjön med förstaårseleverna, och professor McGonagall övervakade förmodligen torkningen av entréhallens golv. Men det stod ännu en tom stol där, och han kunde inte komma på vem mer som fattades.**

"Troligtvis den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster", sade Dorea fundersamt innan hon frågade; "vem är det?"

"Jag hoppas det är någon kompetent", mumlar Charlus.

**"Var är den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster?" frågade Hermione, som också tittade bort mot lärarna.**

"De kunde antagligen inte hitta någon bra efter de haft professor Lupin", sade en förstaårselev som blivit väldig imponerad utav Remus lektioner efter ha hört dem beskrivas i boken.

**De hade ännu inte haft en lärare i försvar mot svartkonster som hållit ut i mer än tre terminer. Harrys absoluta favorit hade varit professor Lupin, som hade sagt upp sig året innan.**

"Tack Harry", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Inga problem, men det är bara sanningen", sade Harry med sitt eget leende.

**Harry såg sökande på alla lärarna vid huvudbordet, men han kunde inte se något nytt ansikte där.**

**"De kanske inte kunde få tag i någon!" sade Hermione bekymrat.**

"Jag skulle inte oroa er, de får allltid tag i lärare", sade Charlus lugnande, omedveten om blickarna som nästan alla personer i salen utbytte vid hans ord. De undrade alla hur han skulle reagera när han fick veta att Dumbledore inte hade lyckats få tag på en lärare det här året och det var därför de hade Umbridge.

**Harry granskade huvudbordet ännu noggrannare. Pyttelille professor Flitwick, läraren i trollformler, satt uppflugen på en hög med kuddar bredvid Sprout, professorn i örtlära, vars hatt satt på sned över det flugiga hår håret. Hon pratade med professor Sinistra från astronomiinstitutionen. På andra sidan professor Sinistra satt en gulblek, kroknäst lärare med flottigt hår: det var Snape, läraren i trolldryckskonst - den lärare som Harry tycke sämst om.**

"Jag älskar att du alltid introducerar Snape på det sättet", sade Ginny med ett skratt.

"Jag måste alltid tala sanning", sade Harry i en torr ton och Ginnys leende blev ansträngt. "Ledsen, dåligt val av ord", tillade Harry sen med en grimas.

"Varför var det ett dåligt val av ord?" frågar Tonks intresserat och såg förvånat på när flera av ungdomarna utbytte blickar.

"… det är ett privat skämt mellan oss", sade Harry tillslut.

"Ett väldigt dåligt och hemskt skämt, men ett skämt ändå", tillade Ron snabbt.

**Harrys avsky för Snape överträffades bara av Snapes hat för honom, ett hat, som om möjligt hade blivit ännu intensivare förra året, då Harry hjälpte Sirius att fly rakt under Snape stora näsa - **

"Vilket Snape inte borde vara arg över, för Sirius är oskyldig", sade Ginny bestämt.

"Säger ni", mumlar en elev.

"Ursäkta mig!" utbrast Ginny genast och stirrade på den äldre personen.

"Ni säger det, men vi har inget bevis. De här böckerna är från Potters perspektiv, det är vad han tror på."

Madam Bones bestämde sig snabbt för att avbryta innan ett bråk uppstod, för från hur det såg ut så skulle det hända närsomhelst. "Det spelar ingen roll, Sirius Black kommer få sin rättegång och han är ingen fara för någon just nu."

**Snape och Siris hade varit fiender sedan sin egen skoltid. På Snapes andra sida stod en tom stol, och Harry gissade att det var professor McGonagalls. Bredvid den, i mitten av huvudbordet satt professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts rektor. Hans böljande silvervita hår och skägg glänste i skenet från de levande ljusen, och han var iförd sin praktfulla mörkgröna klädnad med broderier av stjärnor och månar.**

Dumbledore log förtjust över beskrivningen av sina klädnader, omedveten om de uppgivna blickarna hans kollegor hade.

**Dumbledore satt med sina långa, smala fingertoppar tätt ihop och hakan vilade på dem medan han stirrade upp mot taket genom sina halvmån-formade glasögon, som om han var långt borta i tankarna. Harry kastade också en blick upp mot taket. Det var förtrollat, så att det alltid såg ut som himlen utanför, och han hade aldrig förr sett det så stormigt. Svarta och blålila moln virvlade över det, och då ännu en åskskräll hörde utanför flammade en skarp, tudelad blixt tvärs över det.**

"Det är coolt, jag önskar att jag hade kunnat se det", sade en flicka med drömmande uttryck.

**"Å, men sätt i gång nu då", stönade Ron som satt bredvid Harry. "Jag är så hungrig att jag skulle kunna äta en hippogriff."**

"Jag hoppas inte det", sade Charlie och blängde på sin lillebror.

"Det är ett talesätt för Merlins skull!" utbrast Ron misstroget.

**Knappt hade han sagt det förrän dörrarna till stora salen slogs upp och det blev alldeles tyst. Professor McGonagall ledde förstaårseleverna till övre änden av salen. Om Harry, Ron och Hermione var våta, var det ingenting jämfört med hur de här nya eleverna såg ut. Det verkade som om de hade simmat över sjön istället för att segla. Allesammans darrade av både köld och nervositet då de stannade på led framför huvudbordet med ansiktena vända mot skolans övriga elever - allesammans utom den minste i skaran, en pojke med råttfärgat hår, som var insvept i Hagrids stora mollskinnsrock.**

"Åh, jag undrar vad som som hände med honom", sade Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte, du får veta snart Mrs Weasley", sade Harry lugnande.

"Se, jag säger ju att du känner till allt i Hogwarts", muttrade Seamus med ett flin.

"Det var inte som om jag sökte efter svaret på det, jag råkade bara höra det", sade Harry med en suck.

"Så som du bara råkar snubbla över mysterium", kontrade Seamus sarkastiskt.

**Rocken var så stor på honom att det såg ut som om han hade draperat ett svart pälstält omkring sig. Hans lilla ansikte tittade fram över karen med en min av våldsam upphetsning. När han hade ställt sig i leder tillsammans med sina skräckslagna jämnåriga fångade han Colin Creeveys blick och gjorde tecken åt honom med båda tummarna i vädret, medan han mimade: "Jag ramlade i sjön!" Han såg riktigt förtjust ut över det.**

"Det märks att ni två är bröder. Ni är båda lika klumpiga", sade Vaneza och skakade på huvudet.

"Ingen av oss har brutit nacken", sade Colin glatt.

"Inte för att ni inte försökt. Jag såg dig snubbla över en väska i morse och flyga tre meter innan du kraschlandade på ett bord", sade Leanne och såg roat på när Colin rodnade.

**Professor McGonagall satte nu en trebent pall på golvet framför förstaårseleverna och placerade en mycket gammal, smutsig och lappad trollkarlshatt ovanpå. De nya eleverna stirrade på den. Det gjorde alla de andra också. Under ett ögonblick rådde det djuptystnad. Sedan öppnades det en reva som en gapande mun nära brättet, och hatten brast ut i sång:**

"Jag hatar den här sången", muttrade Snape och Sinistra fnittrade.

**_När jag var ung, för mer än tio sekel sen  
På skolan levde en berömd kvartett  
Vars namn vi alla känner väl igen  
Och alla fyra var av trollkarlssätt _**

**_Från heden kom den tappre Gryffindor_**

**_Från myren stammade den sluge Slytherin_**

**_Från dalen sköna Ravenclaw med gyllene hår_**

**_Från den kom också Hufflepuff, så mild i sinn_**

"Heden, myren och dalen…" sade Padama fundersamt.

"vad är det?" suckar Parvati otåligt.

"Jag tror bara att det innebär att grundarna är från England, Skottland, Wales och Irland. Något som innebär att de verkligen för samman häxor och trollkarlar från hela Storbritannien. Dessutom så är deras elevhems färger de färger som associeras med de fyra. Röd för England, blå för Skottland, gult för Wales och grönt för Irland."

"Väldigt intressant teori men hatten sade att både Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff kom från dalen", sade Justin en aning förvirrat.

"Det må vara sant, men det finns flera dalar… i alla fall så läste jag någonstans Ravenclaw kom från Skottland."

"Det stämmer", sade Den grå dammen i en lågmält ton och Padama såg triumferande på sin vän.

**_De delade en dröm, en önskan och ett hopp_**

**_Och smidde alla fyra djärva planer på_**

**_Att unga trollkarlar och häxor lära upp._**

**_Till Hogwarts skola lades grunden då.  
Olika dygder värdesatte de hos dem  
De skulle häx- och trollkonst lära._**

**_Envar av dem på skolan skapade sitt hem  
För de elever som de tyckte stod dem nära  
De modigaste sattes högt av Gryffindor:  
Och prisades av honom allra mest_**

"För att vi är bäst", muttrade Charlie.

"Fortsätt drömma men det är Hufflepuff", sade Tonks med en fnysning.

**_Men Ravenclaw, hon fann i alla år.  
Att de som hade gott förstånd var bäst  
Och milda Hufflepuff, hon föredrog  
De flitiga, som strävar för att duga,  
Men Slytherin, som aldrig utav makt fick nog_**

**_Han tyckte om de äregiriga och sluga._**

"Se Hufflepuff är bäst. De bryr sig om alla istället för att bara ta de modiga, eller smarta eller kunniga…"

"För ett tag där trodde jag att du skulle säga de onda", sade Susan med ett litet skratt.

"Jag skulle vara en hycklare om jag gjorde det med tanke på att min mamma var i Slytherin", sade Tonks med ett skratt. "Å andra sidan är hon alldeles för bra att komma på bestraffningar."

**_Under sin levnads tid de fyra valde ut_**

**_Den som de själva satte största värdet på._**

**_Men sen, till sist, när deras eget liv tog slut,_**

**_Hur skulle man vid valet då till väga gå?_**

**_Jo, kloke Gryffindor fann på ett sätt:_**

**_Han slet mig av sitt huvud kort och gott -_**

"Så Gryffindor ägde hatten från början?" sade Narcissa förvånat.

"Ja, Alistir var Gryffindors egendom", sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

"Så sorteringshatten är alltså en släktklenod om man ska vara noga", sade Hermione intresserat och Dumbledore nickade sakta, hans tankar nu upptagna av Voldemort.

**_Att sen förse mig med en hjärna, det gick lätt -_**

**_Och sedan dess sorteringen har fallit på min lott!  
Så låt mig över era öron nu få glida ner,  
För ännu har jag aldrig nånsin tagit fel -_**

"Jag tror att han är lite osäker när det kommer till mig", erkände Harry fåraktigt.

"Oroa dig inte, det var likadant för mig", försäkrade Sirius.

__**_Jag tar en noggrann titt i huvudet på er  
Och väljer lämpligt skolhem för er del._**

**Stora salen dånade av applåder när sorteringshatten tystnade.**

**"Det är inte samma sång som den sjöng när den sorterade oss", sade Harry medan han också klappade händerna.**

"Det är en ny låt varje år", sade Daphne.

"Jag var inte medveten om det eftersom jag missat alla andra sorteringar", sade Harry påpekandes.

"Och vems fel är det?"

"Lucius och Fudge", sade Harry med en axelryckning, något som resulterade i att alla stirrade på honom.

"Och exakt hur kom du fram till den slutsatsen?" frågar Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Hur vågar du ljuga om att Ministern höll dig från skolan", väste Umbridge samtidigt, men alla ignorerade henne.

"Lucius placerade dagboken i Ginnys skolbok, vilket resulterade i att kammaren kunde öppnas. Dobby kände sig då tvingad att försöka rädda livet på mig och stoppa mig från att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts, vilket var varför han stängde portalen och Ron och jag tvingades ta bilen hit istället", sade Harry snabbt i en allvarlig ton. "Fudge var personen som placerade Dementorerna här och jag missade sorteringen i mitt tredje år för att en dementor sökte igenom tåget och fick mig att förlora medvetandet."

**"Den sjunger en ny sång varje år", sade Ron. "En hatt måste ha ett ganska tråkigt liv, tror ni inte det? Den tillbringar säkert hela året med att tänka ut nästa sång."**

"Det gör han, jag hör honom ofta öva", sade Dumbledore skrockandes.

**Professor McGonagall rullade nu ut en stor pergamentrulle. "När jag ropar upp era namn, kommer ni fram hit, tar på er hatten och sätter er på pallen", sade hon till förstaårseleverna. "När hatten säger namnet på ert elevhem, går ni och sätter er vid det bordet."**

"Är det någon som någon gång har vägrat att sätta på sig hatten?" frågar Katrina intresserat.

"Inte vad någon av oss kan minnas, miss Winslet", sade Flitwick leendes.

**"Ackerley, Stewart!" En pojke steg fram, darrande från huvud till fot. Han grep sorteringshatten, drog ner den över huvudet och satte sig på pallen.**

"Varje person som jublar över sorteringen kommer att kosta sitt elevhem fem poäng", sade McGonagall strängt, hon mindes klart och tydligt hur de hade gjort det i de tre tidigare böckerna, och hon ville bara komma vidare med lektion nu.

**"_Ravenclaw_!" skrek hatten. Stewart Ackerley tog av sig hatten och skyndade sig att ta plats vid Ravenclawbordet, där alla gav honom en varm applåd. Harry fångade en glimt av Cho, Ravenclaws sökare, som applåderade Stewart Ackerley hjärtligt då han satte sig. En flyktig sekund kände Harry en konstig längtan att också få slå sig ner vid Ravenclaws långbord.**

"Harry, du kan bara inte överge Gryffindor", sade Ron flinandes.

"Håll klaffen", mumlar Harry och försöker kämpa emot rodnaden som börjar sprida sig över hans kinder.

"Aw, lilla Harry är kär", kuttrade George.

"Jag sade håll klaffen", sade Harry högre och försökte ignorera sina skrattande vänner.

**"Baddock, Malcolm!"**

**"_Slytherin_!" Eleverna kring bordet i andra änden av salen bröt ut i stormande bifall. Harry kunde se Malfoy applådera då Baddock slöt sig till sina Slytherinkamrater. Harry undrade om Baddock visste att Slytherins elevhem hade frambringat fler av Mörkers häxor och trollkarlar än något av de andra hemmen. Fred och George visslade ut Malcolm Baddock då han satte sig.**

"Um, vi ber om ursäkt. Det var inte schysst av oss", sade George fåraktigt och gnuggade sitt bakhuvud.

"Ganska omoget faktiskt", tillade Fred med en grimas.

**"Branestone, Eleanor!"**

**"_Hufflepuff_!"**

**"Cauldwell, Owen!"**

**"_Hufflepuff_"**

"Är det möjligt att ett elevhem inte får några elever något år?"

"Det var ett år för väldigt länge sen då endast en elev blev sorterad till Gryffindor", sade Dumbledore med ett leende.

**"Creevey, Dennis!"**

**Lille Dennis Creevey vacklade snubblande fram iförd Hagrids mollskinnsrock, just som Hagrid själv kom insmygande i stora salen genom en dörr bakom huvudbordet.**

Dennis log triumferande vid omnämnandet av honom, glad att han var med i boken.

**Han var två gånger så lång som en vanlig man och minst tre gånger så bred. Med sitt långa, vilda, hoptovade svarta hår och och skägg såg han ganska skrämmande ut, men det stämde inte med verkligheten - Harry, Ron och Hermione visste att Hagrid var snäll och vänlig till naturen.**

"Med en tendens att missbedöma hur farliga djur är för människor", muttrade Remus.

**Han blinkade åt dem då han slog sig ner vid änden av lärarens bord och betraktade Dennis Creevey, som just satte på sig sorteringshatten. Revan vid brättet öppnades på vid gavel…**

**"_Gryffindor_!" ropade hatten. Hagrid och alla från Gryffindor klappade händer då Dennis Creevey leende som en sol tog av sig hatten och ställde tillbaka den på pallen. Han skyndade sig ner för att sluta sig till sin bror.**

"Jag var så glad över att jag hamnade I Gryffindor", sade Dennis med exakt samma leende som beskrevs i boken.

"Du var glad? Vad fick dig att ändra dig, varför är du inte glad längre?" frågar Leanne med rynkad panna..

"Nej, nej j-jag menade inte… inte det", sade Dennis stammandes, omedveten om att Leanne bara retades med honom. "Jag är glad över att jag är i Gryffindor fortfarande, jag lovar. Jag försökte inte att…"

"Lugna ner dig grabben, jag driver bara med dig", skrattade Leanne.

**"Colin, jag ramlade i!" sa han gällt och slängde sig ner på en tom stol. "Det var fantastiskt! Och någonting i vattnet grep tag i mig och sköt upp mig i båten igen!"**

**"Vad häftigt!" sade Colin och lät minst lika förtjust. "Det var säkert jätte-bläckfisken, Dennis!"**

"Jag älskar jätte-bläckfisken", sade Sirius flinandes.

"Det märktes sannerligen inte under din skoltid här, så många gånger som ni använde er av honom i era upptåg", sade McGonagall med rynkad panna.

"Det betyder inget, se bara på James. Han älskade Lily men det stoppade honom inte från att spela spratt på henne", sade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

**"Wow!" sade Dennis, som om ingen ens i sina vildaste drömmar kunde föreställa sig något bättre än att slungas överbord i en stormpinad, bottenlös sjö för att sedan kastas upp ur den igen av ett jättelikt sjöodjur.**

"Det verkar faktiskt kul. Jag ska lägga till det på listan över saker jag ska göra under mitt liv", sade Harry med ett stort leende.

"Det ska du inte", sade Mrs Weasley och Sirius samtidigt.

"Åh toppen. Nu talar de till och med likadant", sade Ron uppgivet.

"Det hade kunnat varit värre", sade Hermione viskandes.

"Hur? Exakt hur kan det vara värre än att mamma och Sirius slår sig ihop?" frågar Ron misstroget.

"Mina föräldrar hade kunnat vara här också", sade Hermione och alla tre av dem rös.

"Låt oss hoppas att det inte händer. För vi kommer bli mördade då", mumlade Harry till sina vänner lågmält.

**"Dennis! Dennis! Ser du pojken där nere vid bordet? Han med svart hår och glasögon? Ser du honom? _Vet du vem det är, Dennis_?"**

"Um, jag kunde ha gjort det där bättre", sade Colin generat.

**Harry tittade bort från bröderna och stirrade istället ihärdigt på sorteringshatten, som nu hade kommit fram till Emma Dobbs. Sorteringen fortsatte. Pojkar och flickor, som såg mer eller mindre ängsliga och rädda ut, gick en i taget fram till den trebenta pallen. Ledet tunnades långsamt ut allt eftersom professor McGonagall ropade upp namnen. Hon var nu framme vid M.**

**"Å, sätt lite fart nu", jämrade Ron och gned sig på magen.**

"Tänk positivt Ron. Det är ingen som tar lång tid på sig med flit", sade Lee flinandes.

"Åh det var riktigt underhållande", sade Alicia skrattandes.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågar Orla Quirke förvirrat.

"Anledningen varför Mr och Mrs Weasley fick hem ett brev från Hogwarts angående Fred och George samma dag som välkomstfesten", sade Lee skrattandes.

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågar Harry intresserat.

"När McGonagall bad Fred att gå upp så gick jag själv upp, och hatten insåg det och skällde ut mig och sen fick jag springa tillbaka medan Fred skrattade…" sade George flinandes

"Fred skrattade? Hela salen skrattade, alla av oss fann det väldigt roande", sade Oliver med ett brett leende.

"Det var även i det ögonblicket som några av lärarna började inse vad de skulle få hantera de kommande sju åren", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick.

**"Nej, hör du, Ron, sorteringen är mycket viktigare än mat", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, då hatten placerade "Madley, Laura! i Hufflepuffs elevhem.**

**"Det är klart att den är, om man är död", fräste Ron.**

"Ronald", utbrast Mrs Weasley förfärat.

"Jag är ledsen Nästan Huvudlöse Nick", sade Ron generat.

**"Jag hoppas verkligen att årets nya Gryffindorelever håller måttet"", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick och applåderade "McDonals, Natalie!" då hon kom och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. "Vi vill ju inte bryta vår vinnartrend, eller hur?" Gryffindor hade vunnit skolans elevhemsmästerskap i tre år i rad nu.**

Alla Gryffindors jublade vid Nästan Huvudlöse Nicks ord och McGonagall suckade.

"Jag sade att ni skulle förlora poäng ifall ni jublade, så fem poäng från varje…", började hon säga innan hon blev avbruten utav Parvati.

"Vi har inte brutit mot några regler professorn, du sade att vi inte fick jubla över sorteringen. Vi jublade åt att vi vunnit elevhemsmästerskapen, det är en helt annan sak."

När McGonagall nickade instämmande, om en aning motvilligt, så stönade de andra tre elevhemmen besviket. För ett kort ögonblick var de övertygade om att Gryffindor skulle förlora alla sina poäng och därav förlora all chans att vinna elevhemsmästerskapet det här året.

**"Pritchard, Graham!" "_Slytherin_!"**

**"Quirke, Orla!" "_Ravenclaw_!"**

**Och så till sist, med "Whitby, Kevin!" ("_Hufflepuff_") var sorteringen färdig. Professor McGonagall lyfte upp hatten och pallen och bar bort dem.**

"Nu kanske det börjar hända saker igen", muttrar Moody en aning lättat. Han hatade när de här böckerna gick igenom saker som inte var relevanta alls för dem.

**"Det var verkligen på tiden", sa Ron och grep kniv och gaffel med en förväntansfull blick på sin tallrik. Professor Dumbledore hade rest sig. Han såg sig leende omkring på eleverna och bredde ut armarna en vid välkomstgest.**

"Ifall Dumbledore hade hållit ett långt tal så hade jag gjort revolt emot honom", muttrar Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag hade anslutit mig på direkten", sade Ron allvarligt.

"Jag tror att de flesta hade gjort det ärlig talat", sade Ginny med en fnysning.

**"Jag har bara två ord att säga er", ekade hans djupa röst genom salen. "Hugg in!"**

"Det där är det bästa talet att hålla i det läget", sade Sirius godkännande.

**"Bravo!" utbrast Harry och Ron högljutt då de tomma serveringsfaten på magiskt vis fylldes framför ögonen på dem.**

"Ni vet hur när man hackar lök så börjar man gråta", sade Lee plötsligt.

"Um, ja?" frågar Hannah förvirrat. "Men vad har det med det här att göra?"

"Är det bara jag som får känslan av att han kommer komma…"

"Med ytterligare en av sina otroliga teorier?" fortsatte Fred att säga till Georges ord.

"Det här kommer bli fantastiskt!" utbrast de tillsammans.

"Tack för ert stöd", sade Lee flinandes. "Och jag tänkte på det för de äter mat, lök är mat…typ… i alla fall, tänk ifall anledningen till att vi börjar gråta är därför att lökarna en gång i tiden beslavade mänskligheten och på grund utav det så gråter vi nu av rädsla i deras närhet därför att det är en inpräglad instinkt."

Efter Lees ord rådde det en misstrogen tystnad i hela salen, Dumbledore öppnade munnen men stängde den genast, som alla andra kunde han inte komma på ett lämpligt svar till Lees galna teori.

"Hur kan lökar ha beslavat mänskligheten? De är grönsaker!" sade Hannah tillslut.

"Och vi kan få grisar att flyga och har skrikandes plantor. Varför skulle de inte kunna göra det?" frågar Lee utmanandes med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Nästan Huvudlöse Nick såg sorgset på medan Harry, Ron och Hermione lassade sina tallrikar fulla.**

"Det måste vara svårt att aldrig kunna äta", sade Ron i en sorgsen ton.

"Och det är anledningen till varför en Weasley aldrig kommer bli ett spöke. De skulle inte stå ut med att aldrig kunna äta igen", sade Hermione med en fnysning.

"Vad kan vi säga, vi har ätit fantastisk mat i hela våra liv", sade Bill med en axelryckning.

**"Mmm, det känns bättre", sa Ron med munnen full av potatismos.**

**"Ni kan vara glada att det över huvud taget är en festmiddag här i kväll, ska ni veta", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. "Det var bråk i köket tidigare på dagen."**

Nästan alla i salen såg förvånat på varandra. De kunde inte föreställa sig att husalferna skulle börja bråka, varför skulle de bråka så mycket att maten nästan inte blev gjord. De gillade trots allt att laga mat.

**"Varför det? Vad hände?" frågade Harry medan han tuggade på en rejäl köttbit.**

"Stackars pistaschnötter", suckar Luna.

"Hur kom pistaschnötter in i bilden?" frågar Hermione en aning roat medan hon såg på sin yngre vän.

"Jag blev sugen på det… vilket påminde mig om hur elaka vi är. Jag menar de spenderar hela sina liv i sina skal och sedan när vi tabut dem så tänker de säkert "yay, jag är friii" och är jätteglada, men bara sekunder senare så äter vi upp dem och de dör… Vi är tyranner som dödar tusentals med pistaschenötter!" sade Luna bestämt med stål i rösten och blanka ögon.

"Um, jag är säker på att de inte känner någon smärta", sade Ginny tröstande och lade en arm runt sin väns axlar.

**"Det var Peeves förstås", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick och skakade på huvudet så att det vickade riskabelt. Han drog upp kråset lite högre på halsen**

"Självklart var det", sade Remus skrattandes, "Vem annars skulle det vara?"

**"Det började med det vanliga grälet, ni vet. Han ville vara med på festmiddagen, och det är naturligtvis helt uteslutet. Ni vet hur förfärligt ouppfostrad han är, han kan ju inte se en tallrik med mat utan att kasta den. Vi höll därför ett spökråd för att avgöra saken. Tjocke Munken ville gärna ge honom en chans, men Blodige Baronen sa bestämt ifrån, vilket jag tycker var mycket klokt."**

"Du vet Peeves är nästan som Blodiga Baronens husdjur", sade Tracy innan hon tjöt till av överraskning när en ballong fylld med vatten landade på hennes huvud och brast och sköljde över henne. "Din lilla…" väste hon medan hon hoppade upp och började kasta förhäxningar efter Peeves som kacklande av skadeglädje undvek alla genom att göra kullerbyttor i luften.

"Miss Davis, det räcker", sade Snape tillslut och stirrade på sin orm. "Det finns ingen anledning att bete sig som en idiot."

"Jag ber om ursäkt, professor Snape", sade Tracy genom sammanbitna tänder, men trots sina ord fortsatte hon att stirra på Peeves mordiskt.

**Blodige Baronen var Slytherins spöke, en mager och tystlåten vålnad täckt med silverfärgade blodstänk. Han var den enda på Hogwarts som verkligen kunde hålla Peeves under kontroll.**

"Det är för att han är skrämmande", sade någon med en rysning.

"Är det någon som vet om varför han är täckt i blod?" mumlar Angelina nyfiket.

"Harry listar säkert ut det någon gång", sade Cho med en axelryckning.

"Seriöst, jag är ingen detektiv. Jag går inte runt och löser mysterium direkt", sade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**"Ja, vi tyckte att Peeves verkade sur för nånting", sa Ron bistert. "Men vad gjorde han i köket?"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga. Varför vet han ens vart köket ligger?" muttrar Burbage missnöjt.

"Han är Peeves, han tar reda på allt så att han kan ställa till så mycket kaos som möjligt", sade Babbling med en suck.

**"Å, det gamla vanliga", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick med en axelryckning. "Spred kaos och förstörelse omkring sig. Pannor och kastruller flög omkring överallt. Hela köket simmade i soppa. Skrämde livet ur husalferna…"**

"Stackars dem, de trivs verkligen här", sade Fred och skakade på huvudet.

"De måste blivit ganska uppskakade när Peeves tog sig in", instämde George.

**Tjoff. Hermione hade vält omkull sin gyllene dryckesbägare. Pumpasaft spred sig över den vita linneduken och färgade metervis av den orange, men hon brydde sig inte om det.**

"Och nu kommer det", suckar Ron.

"Du menar?" frågar Fay en aning uppgivet och Ron nickar. "Toppen, nu vet jag vad jag har att se fram emot i hela boken."

**"Finns det husalfer _här_?" utbrast hon och stirrade skräckslaget på Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. "Här på _Hogwarts_?"**

**"Javisst", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick och såg överraskad ut över hennes reaktion. "Jag skulle tro att det finns fler husalfer här än på nåt annat ställe i England. Över hundra."**

"Det är en hel del", sade Rose förvånat.

"Hur ska de annars kunna se efter slottet och hålla det i skick?" frågar Percy.

"Det är sant… så länge de inte behandlas dåligt bara", sade Rose en aning tveksamt.

**"Jag har då aldrig sett en enda!" sa Hermione.**

"Det är inte mening att du ska göra det", sade Charlie.

"Du har sett dem?" frågade Mrs Weasley misstänksamt.

"De är inte så svåra att hitta ifall du vet att de är här", sade Ron.

"Ni tre hittade dem också?" frågade Sirius leende.

"Jag tror att det dras upp i den här boken någon gång."

"Kan något av mina barn följa reglerna?" frågar Mrs Weasley samtidigt medan hon betraktar sina barn.

"Percy gör det", sade Charlie.

"Nej, att Percy befunnit sig i köket var en av de få breven vi fick hem gällande Percy", sade Mr Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Penny var hungrig", sade Percy med en liten axelryckning.

**"Nej, men de lämnar ju nästan aldrig köket under dagen", sa Nästan Huvudlöse Nick. "De kommer fram på natten för att städa lite, se till brasorna och sånt. Det är ju faktiskt inte meningen att man ska se dem, eller hur? Det är väl just det som kännetecknar en bra husalf - att man inte vet att den är där!" Hermione stirrade på honom.**

"Du gör det bara värre", stönar Fay bedrövat.

"Gör vad värre?" frågar Nästan Huvudlöse Nick en aning förvirrat.

"Du kommer förstå senare", mumlar Fay, med sitt huvud nu begravt i sina armar.

**"Men de får väl _betalt_?" sa hon. "De får väl _semester_, eller hur? Och… och sjukledighet och pension och allt sånt?"**

"Du måste skämta", sade Astoria misstroget.

"Jag tvivlar att hon gör det", sade Su Li med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Nästan Huvudlöse Nick skrockade så våldsamt att kråset gled ner och huvudet flaxade loss och dinglade i den lilla slamsan av muskler och spökaktig hud som fortfarande förband det med halsen.**

"Att skratta åt Hermione när hon har en idé och är passionerad om det är en väldigt, väldigt dålig idé", mumlar Harry.

"Pratar du av erfarenhet?"

"Hon torterade oss medan hon förhörde oss inför prov", sade Harry med en fnysning.

"Att bli sminkad är inte tortyr."

"När du är en kille är det det Lavender", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**"Sjukledighet och pension?" sa han och sköt tillbaka huvudet på plats så han kunde låsa fast det igen med hjälp av kråset. "Husalfer vill inte ha sjukledighet och pension!"**

"Dobby vill", sade Harry påpekandes.

"Dobby är inte riktigt normal", sade George.

"Vilket är varför du kommer så bra överens med honom", fortsatte Fred och blinkade överdrivet med ena ögat.

"Hahaha, väldigt roligt Fred", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**Hermione såg på den nästan orörda maten på sin tallrik. Hon lade ner besticken och sköt tallriken ifrån sig.**

**"Äsch, nu får du väl ge dig, Er-maj-åni", sa Ron med munnen full av ugnspannkaka och råkade samtidigt spotta ur sig några bitar på Harry.**

"Ledsen", sade Ron generat.

"Det är lugnt", sade Harry med en liten grimas.

**"Oj då, förlåt, Arry…" Han svalde tuggan. "Du kan inte hjälpa dem att få sjukledighet genom at matstrejka."**

"Var inte det där var Krum och Fleur kallade er två?" frågade Lavender plötsligt.

"Um, va?"

"Krum uttalade Hermiones namn som Er-maj-åni i början och Fleur uttalade Harry för Arry", sade Lavender tålmodigt.

"Um, jo det stämmer. Men jag ser inte vad det har med saken att göra", sade Hermione förvirrat.

"Åh absolut inget, jag ville bara peka ut det."

**"Slavarbete", sa Hermione fnysande. "Det är _så_ den här middagen har kommit till. Genom _slavarbete_." Och hon vägrade att äta en enda tugga till.**

"Det enda det kommer resultera i är att du svälter dig själv", sade Sirius med en suck. "Vad du inte förstår är att husalfer vill jobba, och säg att de skulle få betalt, vad skulle de göra med pengarna? Alla ställen behandlar inte sina husalfer dåligt."

"Jag vet det nu, men Krake…", sade Hermione och bet sig i läppen.

"Krake och jag har historia som väldigt få personer känner till. Det har ingenting att göra med det", sade Sirius ärligt.

"Vem är Krake?" frågar Julia intresserat.

"Min familjs gamla husalf", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Om du hade varit snällare…"

"Åh börja inte Narcissa, du har ingen aning om…" avbröt Tonks sin faster för att själv bli avbruten.

"Det har inte du heller. Du var bara ett barn", sade Narcissa tålmodigt.

**Regnet trummade fortfarande hårt mot de höga, mörka fönstren. En ny åskskräll fick rutorna att skaka, och stormhimlen i taket flammade till och lyste upp de gyllene tallrikarna då resterna av de den första rätten försvann och omedelbart ersattes av efterrätter.**

**"Sirapstårta, Hermione!" sa Ron och viftade med handen så att doften skulle nå henne. "Titta, ambrosiakaka! Och chokladbakelser!" **

"Du är medveten om att ifall du inte äter så kommer husalferna tro att du inte gillar maten och bli upprörda", sade Tracy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inte vid den tidpunkten", medgav Hermione lågmält.

**Men Hermione gav honom bara en blick som påminde honom så mycket om professor McGonagall att han gav upp.**

"Är du säker på att ni inte är släkt med varandra?" frågar Ginny misstänksamt.

"Men nu får ni ge er, ja jag är helt säker", utbrast Hermione.

"Men är du helt hundra, för ni kan vara skrämmande lika", påpekade Luna fundersamt.

"Och du vet att det är sant när det kommer från Luna", sade Ron flinandes.

"Ja, jag är säker. Jag forskade om min släkt över en sommar bara för att bevisa det, och innan ni säger något mer så kontrollerade jag allt när vi kom tillbaka hit."

**När de hade satt i sig alla efterrätterna och de sista smulorna hade försvunnit från faten och lämnat dem skinande rena,reste sig Albus Dumbledore igen. Surret och pratet som fyllde salen tystnade omedelbart. Det enda som hördes var tjutet från vinden och regnet som hamrade mot fönsterrutorna.**

"Tack och lov, jag började bli riktigt sugen på att äta något när ni pratade om festmåltiden", sade Meredith med en suck.

"Du är alltid hungrig", sade Julia med en fnysning.

"Jag har en klubba om du vill ha", erbjöd Gabriel och flera stycken runt om honom flämtade chockat.

"Gabriel vill dela med sig av sitt godis. Nyp mig jag tror jag drömmer", sade Lee misstroget.

"Åh håll klaffen Jordan", fnös Gabriel.

**"Så där ja", sa Dumbledore och log runt mot alla. "Nu när vi allesammans är mätta och otröstliga ("Hmmf!" fnös Hermione)**

"Det är ditt egna fel om du inte är mätt", sade Charlie roat men hans leende försvann när han såg Hermiones irriterad blick. "Jösses, ni skämtar inte när ni säger att hon kan efterlikna McGonagall", sade han misstroget.

**måste jag än en gång be om er uppmärksamhet, eftersom jag har några saker att meddela. Vår vaktmästare, mr Filch, har bett mig att säga att listan över förbjudna ägodelar inom slottsområdet i år är utökad medskickande jojoar, huggtandsfrisbeear och banka- och slå-bumeranger. Den fullständiga listan omfattar fyrahundratrettiosju föremål, så vitt jag minns. Om nån skulle vilja ta sig en titt på den, finns den inne på mr Filchs kontor."**

"Återigen, de enda som faktiskt kollar på den listan är de som vill ha idéer till att bryta mot skolreglerna", sade Alicia roat och skakade på huvudet.

"Så med andra ord kan professorerna tacka Filch för en del av upptågen som marodörerna och tvillingarna dragit genom åren", sade Tonks skrattandes och såg roat på när flera av professorerna blängde på Filch.

**Det ryckte lite i Dumbledores mungipor. Så fortsatte han: "Som alltid vill jag påminna er om att skogen på skolområdet är förbjuden mark för eleverna, liksom byn Hogsmeade, som inte får besökas av elever under tredje årskursen.**

"Och vi de orden så stirrade han på tvillingarna och Gyllene trion" sade Justin med ett litet skratt.

"Jag blev inskickad i skogen alla gångerna som jag var där", protesterar Harry.

"Men du smög dig ner till Hogsmeade utan tillåtelse", påpekar Remus slugt och Harry räckte ut tungan mot honom,

**Jag har också den sorgliga plikten att meddela er att Hogwarts elevhemstävling i quidditch inte kommer äga rum i år."**

"Jag är förvånad över att ingen försökte mörda dig när du berättade det så", sade madam Hooch roat.

"Det var kanske inte bästa sättet att berätta det på", sade Dumbledore, inte helt villig att erkänna att han själv fasat för det ett kort ögonblick

**"Va?" flämtade Harry. Han såg sig om mot Fred och George, som också spelade i Gryffindors quidditchlag. De satt och mimade ljudlöst åt Dumbledore, tydligen alltför chockade för att få fram ett ord.**

"Ni hade kunnat haft matcherna ändå", protesterar Oliver irriterat.

"Mr Wood vi var högt upptagna med eventet", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Madam Hooch är personen som organiserar det. Det enda som krävdes var att matcherna var lite närmare varandra. Det har inte stört eventet alls!" utbrast Oliver och gestikulerade ivrigt med händerna.

"Var glada för att Oliver hade slutat skolan året innan, annars hade ni haft ett helvete på era händer", sade Alicia med ett skratt och flera professorer såg förskräckta ut vid tanken på vad han hade gjort om han fortfarande hade varit i skolan.

**"Detta beror på ett evenemang som kommer starta i oktober och fortsätta under resten av skolåret", fortsatte Dumbledore. "Det kommer att kräva en hel del av lärarnas tid och krafter - men jag är säker på att ni allesammans kommer att få mycket stort nöje av det. Jag har den stora glöden att meddela att i år, här på Hogwarts…"**

"Åh kolla, någonting hände. Varför är jag inte förvånad", sade Kingsley sarkastiskt.

"Det var ofarligt", sade Harry. "…tja, relativt ofarligt. Jag antar att det beror helt och hållet på hur man ser på det", fortsatte han sedan fundersamt.

"Det var inte direkt något som någon av oss ville höra. Det innebär alltså att något farligt hände", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Nej, mer som om det skulle ha kunnat varit farligt. Men det var lugnt", argumenterade Harry envist.

"Det här var inte poängen", stönar Kingsley. "Poängen är att Albus blev avbruten precis när han skulle säga något intressant."

**I samma ögonblick hördes det en öronbedövande åskskräll och dörrarna till stora salen slogs upp. En man stod i dörröppningen, **

"Sirius, måste du alltid göra en sådan dramatisk entré?" suckar Narcissa och skakar på huvudet åt sin kusin.

"Det där var inte jag. Jag var i Spanien", sade Sirius långsamt och Narcissa tappar hakan av förvåning.

**stödd på en lång vandringsstav och insvept i en svart resmantel. Vartenda huvud i stora salen vreds mot främlingen, som plötsligt lystes upp utav en bländande blixt som flammade till över taket. Han drog av sig huvan och skakade ut en man av mörkt, gråsprängt hår innan han började gå fram emot lärarnas bord. Varannat steg han tog ekade dovt genom salen, _dunk… dun_k lät det. **

"Den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster", sade Charlus lågmält till sin fru.

"Måste vara det, jag undrar vem det är."

**Han kom fram till änden på huvudbordet, haltade tungt runt det och fortsatte fram mot Dumbledore. Ännu en blixt for tvärs över den förtrollade himlen. Hermione flämtade till. Mannens ansikte avtecknade sig skarpt i skenet från blixten, och det var ett ansikte som Harry aldrig sett maken till. Det såg ut som utskuret ur vittrat trä av en oskicklig träsnidare, som bara hade en avlägsen föreställning om hur ett mänskligt ansikte borde se ut.**

Moody fnös och skakade på huvudet åt Harrys beskrivning av honom.

**Varendaste millimeter hud verkade bestå av ärr. Munnen såg ut som en djup skåra på tvären, och ett stort stycke av näsan var borta.**

"Alastor?" sade Charlus misstroget. "Du var lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?"

"Dumbledore lurade ut mig", grymtade Moody.

"Jag trodde du sade att du aldrig mer skulle lära ut något till en själ efter du gått i pension", fortsatte Charlus lika förvånat.

"Som jag sade, Dumbledore. Han kan vara väldigt övertygande."

**Men det var mannens ögon som gjorde honom så skrämmande. Det ena öar var litet, mörkt och skarpt. Det andra var stort, runt som ett mynt och intensivt blått, som laddat med elektricitet.**

Moody log en aning belåtet nu när han hört hela beskrivningen av sitt ansikte, men han höll sin tunga och sade inget.

**Det blåa ögat röde sig oupphörligt, utan att blinka. Det rullade runt, snurrade upp och ner och från sida till sida, helt oberoende av det normala ögat - och sedan vände det helt runt och pekade rätt in i huvudet på mannen, så att det enda man kunde se var ögonvitan.**

"Tagit lektioner från Sirius i hur man är dramatisk?" frågar Narcissa en aning hånande.

"Väldigt klyftigt", fnös Moody, inte ett dugg imponerad av den blonda kvinnans ord.

**Främlingen gick fram till Dumbledore. Han sträckte fram en hand som var lika svårt ärrad som ansiktet. Dumbledore skakade den och mumlade några ord som Harry inte kunde höra. Han verkade ställa någon fråga till nykomlingen, som allvarligt skakade på huvudet och svarade lågmält. Dumbledore nickade och gjorde en gest åt mannen att sätta sig på den tomma platsen till höger om sig. Främlingen satte sig, skakade manen av mörkgrått hår ur ansiktet och drog till sig ett fat med korvar. Han luktade på dem med vad som fanns kvar av den förstörda näsan. Sedan tog han fram en liten kniv ur fickan, spetsade en korv på den och började äta. Hans normala öga var fäst på korven, men det blåa ögat rullade hela tiden omringa i ögonhålan för att iaktta stora salen och eleverna.**

"Det fick mig att känna mig så obekväm. Det var som om han försökte stirra rakt in i våra själar", muttrade Cho med en rysning till Marietta som grimaserade.

**"Får jag presentera vår nye lärare i försvar mot svartkonster", sa Dumbledore muntert i den förstenade tystnaden. "Professor Moody."**

"Ni har åtminstone två kompetenta lärare i ämnet två år på raken nu", sade Narcissa optimistiskt.

"På tal om det, jag har spenderat en hel del tid på att fundera över varför och vad Dumbledores motiv för att anställa Lockman var och jag har kommit fram till ett svar", sade Ron viskandes.

"Verkligen få höra?" sade Hermione uppmuntrande.

"När Dumbledore mötte Lockman så var det enda han tänkte "åh det här kommer vara otroligt roligt" och därför anställde han honom", sade Ron skrattandes.

"Jag har fått känslan av att Dumbledores tankar er var: "det finns ingen möjlighet att den här mannen är en dödsätare" och därför anställde honom på direkten", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Åh Harry det är hemskt sagt", flämtar Hermione ut mellan sina skratt som brustit ut över både hans och Rons teorier.

**Nya lärare burade hälsas välkomna med applåder, men ingen av personalen eller eleverna klappade händer förutom Dumbledore och Hagrid. Både klappade av hjärtas lust, men ljudet ekade så ödsligt i tystnaden att de ganska snabbt hejdade sig. alla andra verkade för lamslagna av Moodys bisarra uppenbarelse för att öra annat än att stirra på honom.**

"Där kan man snacka om pinsam tystnad", sade Demelza med en fnysning.

"Jag är inte så skrämmande är jag?" brummar Moody.

"Jo det är du, vid första glansen", sade Fay med en fnysning.

"Bra", sade Moody i en belåten ton.

**"Moody?" mumlade Harry till Ron. "_Monsterögat Moody_? Han som fick besök av inkräktare tidigt i morse och som din pappa gav sig i väg för att hjälpa?"**

**"Ja, det måste vara han", sa Ron i låg och vördnadsfull ton.**

"Han var den första auroren jag sett som hade ärr", sade Ron.

"Ifall saker fortsätter i takten som de gått så kommer vi alla ha ärr snart", sade Hermione.

"Vilket är varför ni borde hålla er borta", muttrade Harry.

"Vi har sagt det flera gånger, Harry. Vi kunde ha vänt om flera gånger, men vi har valt att stå vid din sida. Du kan inte bli av med oss", sade Ron bestämt.

**"Vad har hänt med honom?" viskade Hermione. "Vad har hänt med hans _ansikte_?"**

"Jag blev oense med min mixer", sade Moody sarkastiskt och flera stycken började skratta.

"Vad hände med ständig vaksamhet?" frågar Tonks retandes.

"Vad hände med din balans", skjuter Moody tillbaka och Tonks hår blev en aning mer mörkrosa.

**"Jag vet inte", viskade Ron tillbaka och stirrade andlöst på Moody. Moody verkade totalt likgiltig för det ljumma mottagandet. Utan att bry sig om tillbringaren med pumpasaft framför sig stack han in handen under resmanteln igen och drog fram en fickplunta, som han tog sig en rejäl slurk ur. **

"Vad det än är så tvivlar jag att det är något som du bör dricka framför barn", sade Dorea med rynkad panna medan hon betraktade sin mans gamla vän.

**Då han höjde armen för att dricka lyftes manteln upp en bit ovanför golvet, och Harry upptäckte att han hade ett snidat tränsen som slutade i en klumpfot. Dumbledore harklade sig igen.**

"Ifall jag högg av mig min fot nu och började slå den mot ditt huvud. Slår jag dig eller sparkar jag dig i så fall?" frågar Ginny intresserat.

"Troligtvis så ger du mig bara en hel del men för resten av livet eller något sådant", sade Harry med ett roat skratt.

"Se, vi har sagt det hela tiden. Man måste se upp för henne. Hon är skrämmande", sade Fred skrattandes. "Jag är så stolt."

"Jag lärde mig från de bästa", sade Ginny flinandes.

**"Som jag just sa", fortsatte han och log mot havet av elever framför sig, som alla stirrade som förstenad på Monsterögat Moody, "så har vi på Hogwarts äran att få vara värdar för ett mycket spännande evenemang under kommande månaderna, ett evenemang som inte har ägt rum på över hundra år. Det är mig en stor glädje att meddela att Turneringen i magisk trekamp komne att gå av stapeln på Hogwarts i år."**

"Jag kan inte förstå varför de återupplivade turneringen", mumlade Mrs Weasley, hon hade aldrig varit särskilt glad över idéen men hade försökt att vara så optimistisk till det som möjligt. Nu önskade hon att hon hade gjort något för att försöka stoppa den. Så att Harry inte skulle tvingats vara med i den.

**"Ska det vara ett skämt?" sa Fred Weasley högt. Den spända stämningen som hade härskat i salen ända sedan Moodys ankomst lättade med ens. Nästan alla skrattade, och Dumbledore skrockade uppskattande.**

"Det är därför som tvillingarna behövs. De kan alltid lätta upp stämningen oavsett vad", sade Katie med ett vänligt leende och tryckte en kyss gentemot Freds kind.

**"Det var inte ett skämt, Weasley", sa han, "fast nu när du säger det hörde jag faktiskt ett fantastiskt roligt skämt i somras om ett troll, en häxkärring och en pyssling, som alla kom in på en bar…"**

"Skulle ni vilja höra resten av skämtet?" frågar Dumbledore glatt.

"Kanske någon annan gång, Albus", sade McGonagall med en suck och Albus nickade en aning besviket.

**Professor McGonagall harklade sig högljutt. **

"Du avbröt honom, aw Minnie. Var du verkligen tvungen? Dumbledore berättar de bästa skämten", sade Sirius med en suck. "Nu har du gjort det två gånger"

"Det var knappast passande tidpunkter", sade McGonagall bestämt.

**"Öh… men kanske det här inte är rätta tillfället… Nej, glöm det", sa Dumbledore. "Hur långt hade jag kommit? Jovisst ja, turneringen.**

"Nej, det var inte rätta tillfället Albus", sade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet, ibland undrade hon hur skolan skulle vara ifall hon inte var där och stoppade Dumbledore från att göra precis vad han ville.

**En del av er vet säkert inte vad den här turneringen går ut på , så jag hopps att de av er som vet vad det rör sig om ursäktar mig när jag nu ger en ort redogörelse för det hela. Ni får gärna tänka på nåt annat under tiden**

"Bästa professorn någonsin. Säger till eleverna att de inte behöver vara uppmärksamma", sade Gabriel belåtet och rev av pappret runt en chokladgroda.

**Turneringen i magisk trekamp ägde rum första gången för sjuhundra år sen, en vänskaplig tävling mellan de tre största trolldomsskolorna i Europa - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons och Durmstrang. Man valde ut en representant för varje skola, och de tre tävlande deltagarna fick tre magiska uppdrag att utföra. Skolan turades om att vara värdar för turneringen, som ägde rum vart femte år. det ansågs allmänt vara ett utmärkt sätt för unga häxor och trollkarlar av olika nationalitet att knyta vänskapsband sinsemellan, det vill säga, tills antalet dödsoffer blev så stort att turneringen måste upphöra.**

"Så varför för ni tillbaka den?" frågade Dorea kallt medan hon såg mot lärarbordet, hon hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända, men hon var övertygad om att hennes sonson skulle befinna sig i mitten av det och det sista hon ville var att Harry skulle befinna sig i fara.

"Jag var emot det", sade Dumbledore med en suck. "Men jag hade inget val än att gå med på det och försöka göra den så säker som möjligt. Jag borde ha protesterat mer."

"Det skulle inte ha hjälpt, idén var för populär", sade Sirius med en tung suck.

**"Antalet dödsoffer?" viskade Hermione med förskräckt min. Men de flesta andra leverns i salen verkade inte dela hennes oro, många av dem viskade förtjust med varandra, och Harry själv var mycket mer intresserad av att höra om turneringen än att bekymra sig för dödsfall som hade inträffat hundratals år tidigare.**

"Din far kommer ut ur dig igen", sade Dorea och skakade på huvudet innan hon började skratta lågmält.

"Vad är så roligt farmor?" frågar Harry intresserat.

"Åh, jag föreställde mig bara Lilys reaktion till om hon fick veta att du, eller din far skulle försöka anmäla sig till turneringen."

**"Under århundradenas lopp har det förekommit åtskilliga försök att återuppliva turneringen", fortsatte Dumbledore "men inget av dem har lyckats särskilt väl. Nu har emellertid vår egen Avdelning för internationellt magisamarbete och Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter beslutat att tiden är mogen för ett nytt försök. Vi har arbetat hårt hela sommaren för att försäkra oss om att ingen deltagare ska behöva utsättas för dödsfara den här gången. **

"Ja, det fungerade utmärkt", muttrade Harry ilsket innan han suckade. De hade gjort så gott de kunde, ingen hade kunnat veta förutse att Voldemort skulle placera en dödsätare på Hogwarts som skulle manipulera turneringen.

**Rektorerna för Beauxbatons och Durmstrang anländer hit i oktober med de elever som ska vara med i den slutliga uttagningen, och valet av de tre deltagarna i turneringen kommer att äga rum på allhelgonaafton. **

"Allhelgonaafton. Alltid då, vad har den högtiden emot mig?" muttrar Harry för sig själv och skakar på huvudet.

"Du kanske var en seriemördare som mördade runt den tiden i ett tidigare liv", sade Lee med en axelryckning

**En opartisk domare kommer att avgöra vilka elever som är mest värdiga att tävla om trekampspokalen, skolans ära och prisvinsten på tusen galleoner. **

"Och nu kommer alla vilja anmäla sig", sade Mrs Weasley med en fnysning. "Tack och lov för åldersgränsen", mumlade hon sedan.

**"Jag tänker ställa upp i uttagningen!" viskade Fred upphetsat till de andra vid bordet. Hans ansikte blossade av iver vid tanken på äran och rikedomarna. **

"Åh det är bäst för dig att du inte gjorde det", sade Mrs Weasley med en sträng blick.

"Vi anmälde oss inte till turneringen", sade Fred en aning nervöst, fullt medveten om att han inte sade hela sanningen och att han antagligen skulle få ångra det senare.

"Skulle ni verkligen göra det?" frågar Tonks och lade huvudet på sne.

"Det verkade roligt först, men efter vi såg utmaningarna…", sade George med en grimas och avslutade inte sin tankegång. Han ville inte påminna Harry för mycket om vad som skulle hända, det var tillräckligt illa att han skulle behöva genomlida det igen genom böckerna.

**Han var inte den ende som verkade se sig som Hogwarts förekämpe. Harry såg hur eleverna vid de andra borden stirrade hänfört på Dumbledore eller viskade ivrigt med den som satt bredvid. Men sedan tog Dumbledore till orda igen, och det blev åter tyst i salen.**

"Och nu kommer han krossa de flestas fantasier", sade Hermione med en fnysning.

"Om det bara hade fungerat", tillade Harry bistert.

"Oroa dig inte, vi kommer vara här hela vägen", sade Ron och lade en arm runt sin väns axlar.

**"Jag vet att ni alla är ivriga att ta hem trekampspokalen till Hogwarts", sa han, "men trots det har rektorerna på de deltagande skolorna i samråd med trolldomsministeriet, beslutat att sätta en åldergräns för årets deltagare i turneringen. Bara elever över en viss ålder - det vill säga sjutton år eller äldre - har tillåtelse att anmäla sig.**

"Jag önskar bara att det hade fungerat, jag ville aldrig se någon av mina pojkar i turneringen", suckade Mrs Weasley och lutade sitt huvud mot sin mans axel, som tröstande lade en arm runt henne.

**Detta…" Dumbledore höjde rösten en aning för att överrösta de harmsna utbrotten från många elever vid hans senaste ord, och tvillingarna Weasley såg med ens alldeles rasande ut…**

"Det verkade som en bra idé att gå med då", sade George med en grimas.

**"… är en förhållningsregel som vi har ansett nödvändig med tanke på att uppgifterna i trekampen fortfarande kommer att vara svåra och farliga trots alla våra försiktighetsåtergärder. Vi är av den uppfattningen att elever under sjätte och sjunde klass troligen inte klarar av de krävande uppgifterna.**

"Varför inte då bara säga att de i sjätte och sjunde klass får delta. Det är mer rättvist för de som fyller sent på året", sade Dorea påpekandes.

"Vi ville att de skulle vara myndiga. Det gjorde allting mycket enklare", sade Dumbledore förklarandes.

**Jag kommer personligen att se till att inga minderåriga lurar vår opartiske domar att utse nån av dem till förkämpe för Hogwarts." Det glimtade till i de ljusblå ögonen då hans blick föll på Freds och Georges upproriska ansikten. "Jag ber er därför allvarligt att inte spilla tid på att anmäla er om ni är under sjutton år. **

"Fred och George kommer försöka anmäla sig trots det", sade Remus vetandes.

"Självklart kommer de", sade Mr Weasley med en fnysning.

**Delegationerna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang anländer i oktober och stannar hos oss under större delen av det här skolåret. Jag vet att ni alla kommer att vara vänliga och artiga mot våra utländska gäster så länge de är hos oss, och ge ert helhjärtade stöd till Hogwarts förekämpe när han eller hon är vald.**

Harry fnös. Det hade inte hänt, istället hade han åter igen varit hotad och blivit förolämpad av tre fjärdedelar av skolan. Han borde vara van vid det, men varje gång det hände så blev han ändå sårad. Han önskade att han bara kunde sluta bry sig om vad alla tycker och tänker om honom.

**Nu har det blivit sent, och jag vet hur viktigt det är för er alla att vara pigga och utvilade till era första lektioner i morgon bitti. Sängdags! I väg med er, och det kvickt!" Dumbledore satte sig ner igen och började prata med Monsterögat Moody. Det blev ett förfärligt oväsen och skrapande från stolsben då alla eleverna reste sig och strömmade mot dubbeldörrarna ut i entréhallen.**

"Du kan vara tacksam över att alla respekterar dig tillräckligt för att följa din order. Hade någon annan sagt det där så hade antagligen ett litet uppror hänt", sade Sprout med en fnysning.

"De var trötta. Det hade varit en lång dag för dem alla", sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende. "Det var därför jag tog det på festen istället för på morgonen."

**"De kan bara inte göra så!" sa George Weasley, som inte hade följt med de övriga eleverna utan stod kvar och blängde på Dumbledore. "Vi fyller sjutton i april, varför kan inte vi få en chans?**

"När fyller ni egentligen?" frågar Nigel intresserat.

"Första april", sade Fred och George tillsammans med stolta miner.

"Ni driver med oss!" sade Nigel misstroget.

"Näpp, vi är födda första april."

"Inte konstigt att ni är upptågsmakare", sade Su Li.

**"De kan inte hindra mig från att anmäla mig", sa Fred envist och stirrade ilsket mot huvudbordet. "De utvalda deltagarna får öra allt möjligt som man aldrig får lov att göra annars. Och så vinsten på tusen galleoner!"**

"Hur har ni tänkt anmäla er?" frågar Sirius intresserat.

"Vi har våra sätt", sade George.

"Det här kommer bli intressant", sade Kingsley skrockande.

**"Jaa", sa Ron med ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet. "Just det, tusen galleoner…"**

**"Kom nu", sa Hermione. "Vi är snart de enda som är kvar här, om ni inte rör på påkarna."**

"Det betyder att ni kommer kunna gå snabbare genom resten av slottet dock", påpekar Percy.

"För att inte tala om alla genvägar som ni fem kan", sade GInny med ett skratt.

"Som om du inte kan dem", sade Harry med ett leende.

"Bara för att du pekade ut de jag inte kunde", sade GInny med ett retsamt leende.

"För Merlins skull, kyss varandra och sluta flörta", mumlar Neville stönandes.

"Stor chans att det kommer hända", sade Hermione. "Harry kommer inte våga ta första steget och Ginny… tja, hon tror antagligen att han fortfarande är intresserad av Cho."

"Nah, Cho pratade med Ginny förut. Ginny vet exakt vart hon står om ni frågar mig", sade Ron och himlade åt de förvånade blickarna hans vänner gav honom. "Jag har mina anledningar till varför jag inte blir upprörd över det", var allt han sade som förklaring.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågar Ginny misstänksamt.

"Genvägar", sade alla tre av dem på en gång.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred och George gav sig i väg mot entréhallen. Fred och George diskuterade vilka metoder Dumbledore kunde tänkas använda för att hindra dem som var under sjutton år att anmäla sig till turneringen.**

**"Vem är den där opartiske domaren som ska avgöra vilka som ska väljas ut till turneringen?" frågade Harry.**

"Troligtvis någon från Ministeriet", sade en förstaårselev med en fundersam blick.

**"Har ingen aning", sa Fred, "men det är nog honom vi måste lura. Kanske ett par droppar föråldringselixir skull göra susen, George…"**

"Det kommer inte att fungera", sade Remus skrattandes.

"Det var värt ett försök", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

**"Men Dumbledore vet ju att ni inte är myndiga", sa Ron.**

**"Ja, men det är inte han som bestämmer vem som ska kämpa för skolan, eller hur?" sa Fred listigt. "Jag har på känn att bara den här domaren får veta vilka som vill anmäla sig, kommer han att välja ut dem bästa från varje skola och inte bry sig om hur gamla de är. Dumbledore försöker hindra oss från att anmäla oss."**

"Tyvärr så hade du rätt i det", sade Harry med en suck.

"Ledsen, jag önskar att jag hade haft fel", mumlade Fred ångerfullt.

"Det var inte ditt fel. Du hade inget med det att göra", sade Harry i en försäkrande ton. "Jag skyller inget av det på dig, och du borde inte heller. Det var en kommentar, det förändrade knappast något."

**"Men folk har faktiskt dött!" sa Hermione bekymrat medan de gick in genom en dörr, som var dold bakom en gobeläng, och började gå uppför en ny, smalare trappa.**

"Var du verkligen den enda som var orolig för det?" sade Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Det ägde rum hundra år tidigare, det var i det förflutna. De sade att de hade gjort turneringen säkrare, varför skulle det oroa oss då. De hade bara tillit för Ministeriet", sade Percy med en grimas.

**"Javisst", sa Fred lättsinnigt, "men det var ju för massor av år sen. Och förresten är det ju riskerna som gör det roligt! Hör du, Ron, vad säger du om att vi kommer på ett sätt att överlista Dumbledore? Har du lust att anmäla dig då?"**

"Du skulle bara våga Ronald", sade Mrs Weasley strängt innan hon vände sig mot sina tvillingsöner. "Och ni två, varför uppmuntrar ni er lillebror att illegalt gå med i en farlig tävling."

"Den var inte farlig. Dumbledore sade att de gjort den säker", protesterar Fred misstroget.

**"Vad tycker du?" frågade Ron Harry. "Visst vore det häftigt att anmäla sig, va? Men de vill säkert ha nån som är lite äldre, jag vet inte om vi har lärt oss tillräckligt än-"**

**"Ja, det har i alla fall inte jag gjort", hörde Nevilles dystra röst bakom Fred och George. "Men min mormor…**

"Vänta va? Jag bor med min farmor, inte hos min mormor", sade Neville förvånat. "Min mormor lever inte ens längre."

"Det är antagligen ett skrivfel. Inget att oroa sig för", sade Eddie innan han började läsa igen.

**skulle säkert vilja att jag försökte, hon tjatar alltid om att jag måste upprätthålla familjeäran. Jag måste bara… Oooj!"**

"Här kör vi igen", suckar Neville.

"Tänk positivt, du är inte drabbad av förba…" började Ron att säga innan han blev avbruten.

"Neeej", skrek Harry. "Förhäxa det inte. Det är tillräckligt illa att ni två är drabbade av den."

"Det är tillräckligt illa att vi _tre_ är drabbade av den", rättade Hermione med en spetsig ton.

"Jag kan klara av det", protesterar Harry.

"Vi kan klara av det också", påpekar Ron. "Det betyder inte att någon av oss borde behöva göra det. Allra minst du."

**Nevilles fot hade gått rakt igenom ett trappsteg halvvägs upp. Det fanns många sådana trappstegsfällor på Hogwarts; de flesta av de äldre eleverna hoppade rent automatiskt över just det här steget, men Nevilles minne var som ett såll.**

"Jag glömmer alltid det steget", sade Neville med en suck.

"Oroa dig inte över det", sade Harry medan han tänkte på när han själv glömt bort steget och fastnat.

**Harry och Ron tog tag under varsin arm på Neville och drog ut honom medan en rustning överst i trappan började knaka och skramla, väsande av skratt. **

**"Håll klaffen på dig", sa Ron och smällde ner visirtet på den när gick förbi.**

"Bra Ron, stå upp för dina vänner", sade Charlie.

"Stå upp för dina vänner? När jag ramlade anslöt du dig till rustningarnas skratt!" protesterar Tonks en aning förolämpat.

"För att det var hysteriskt roligt."

"Åh, vänta bara. Jag ska visa dig hysteriskt roligt", muttrade Tonks medan hon började planera exakt hur hon skulle få sin hämnd på sin rödhåriga vän.

**De tog sig upp till ingången till Gryffindortornet. den doldes bakom ett stort porträtt av en tjock dam i en skär sidenklänning.**

**"Lösenord?" frågade hon då de närmade sig.**

"Hon sjöng åtminstone inte det året när vi ville komma in", sade Dean med en liten grimas.

"Det var hemskt", sade Seamus med en rysning.

**"Gallimatias", sa George. "En prefekt nere i stora salen sa det till mig."**

"Bra att någon berättade det, annars hade ni varit utelåsta."

"Var inte löjlig, vi hade bara knackat då så hade någon öppnat", sade Ron med en fnysning.

"Ni menar att ifall vi knackar så kommer ni öppna och vi kan tränga oss in?"

"Vi är inte dumma. Det är en speciell sekvens och sen en fråga man måste svara på innan vi öppnar åt dem. Ett litet system vi har lyckats utveckla över åren", sade Lee flinandes.

**Porträttet svängde åt sidan och avslöjade ett hål i väggen, som de alla klättrade in genom. En sprakande brasa värde upp det runda uppehållsrummet, som var fyllt med mjuka fåtöljer och stolar. Hermione kastade en mörk blick på de muntert dansande lågorna, och Harry hörde tydligt hur hon mumlade "slavarbete", innan hon sa godnatt och försvann genom dörren in till flickornas sovsalar.**

"Jag är glad att vi inte delade sovsal i det ögonblicket", mumlade Ron till Harry som skrattade lågt. Båda av dem noga med att inte låta Hermione höra dem.

**Harry, Ron och Neville klev uppför den sista spiraltrappan till sin egen sovsal, som låg högst upp i tornet. Fem himmelssängar med djupröda förhängen stod utmed väggarna, var och en med sin ägare koffert vid fotänden.**

"Vad hände med er fest? Jag trodde att ni hade en fest varje år?" sade Zacharias med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi beslutade på tåget att festen inte skulle äga rum."

"Ni letade upp alla Gryffindors och fick alla att komma överens om att ni inte skulle ha någon fest?" sade Susan misstroget.

"Något sådant", sade Gabriel med ett självbelåtet leende, ett leende som till allas förvirring de flesta Gryffindors hade på sina läppar.

"Varför ler ni sådär? Vad är det ni inte berättar?" frågar Ernie med hopdragna ögonbryn medan han försökte komma på vad det var.

"Vi har berättat. Vi tänkte bara på en annan fest", sade Gabriel och undvek smidigt sanningen. Det var inte som om de skulle komma ut och berätta att de hade en hemlig styrning som fattade de stora besluten som påverkade resten av huset på ett eller annat sätt.

**Dean och Seamus höll redan på att krypa i säng; Seamus hade satt fast sin Irlandsrosett på sänggaveln, och Dean hade hängt en affisch med Viktor Krum ovanför sit nattduksbord. Hans gamla affisch med West Hams fotbollslag hängde alldeles bredvid.**

"Du förrådde ditt fotbollslag?" flämtade Leanne i en misstrogen ton.

"Oroa er inte, efter en vecka tog han ner affischen och satte upp West Hams igen. Jag kom in i sovsalen och såg honom be affischen om ursäkt", sade Seamus och himlade med ögonen medan Dean rodnade.

**"Helknasigt", suckade Ron och skakade på huvudet åt de helt orörliga fotbollsspelarna. Harry, Ron och neville bytte om till pyjamas och hoppade i säng. Någon - säkert en husalf - hade lagt värmekrus mellan lakanen. Det var otroligt skönt att ligga där i sängen och lyssna till stormen som rasade utanför och träden stönade i den starka vinden.**

"En gång när jag var sju så trodde jag att jag kunde prata med träd…"

"Varför trodde du att du kunde prata med träd?" frågar Daphne andraårseleven från Hufflepuff.

"Därför att jag inte hade några vänner, i alla fall så brukade jag sitta under dem och berätta saker, allting… om mig själv, mitt liv, tankar och sånt. En dag så satt jag och pratade med min trädvän Kevin och den här tjejen från min skola kom fram till mig och började håna mig… bland annat sade hon "pratar du med träd ditt missfoster"… så jag började gråta och kramade om Kevins stam när en av grenarna föll ner medan hon skrattade åt mig och träffade henne i huvudet. Så jag vill bara tacka Kevin för det."

"Jag är ganska säker på att det var din magi och inte "Kevin" som fick det att hända", sade Tracy hånande.

"Tro det om du vill men jag vet bättre, Kevin beskyddade mig", sade flickan bestämt.

**"Jag skulle gärna göra ett försök, vet ni", sa Ron sömnigt i mörkret, "om Fred och George kommer på nåt knep för att anmäla sig till turneringen… man kan ju aldrig veta, va?"**

**"Nej, kanske inte…", Harry vände sig om i sängen, medan en rad nya fantastiska bilder dök upp i hans fantasi**

Harry stönade och gömde ansiktet bakom en kudde. "Det finns chans att jag kommer dö nu pågrund av förlägenhet. Bara så ni vet", mumlar han och de som hörde log triumferande innan de lutade sig framåt, nyfikna på att få veta anledningen till det.

**Han hade lurat den opartiske domaren till att tro att han var sjutton år… **

"Bra försök Harry, men alla vet när du är född. Det finns inte en chans att det skulle hända", skrattar Remus.

"Det hände dock", kom Harrys kvävda röst.

"Men vi utgår från att domaren är en människa", påpekar Ron.

"Du ska vara på min sida!" sade Harry medan han sänkte kudden tillräckligt för att kunna blänga på sin vän som ryckte på axlarna.

**han hade blivit Hogwarts representant i turneringen… han stod framför slottet med armarna lyfta i triumf inför hela skolan… alla klappade händer och jublade… han hade just vunnit den magiska trekampen…**

Harry suckade, hans dröm hade gått i uppfyllelse, bara inte på det sättet som han hade räknat med. Han var inte ett dugg glad över sin seger.

**Chos ansikte framträdde särskilt tydligt i den suddiga massan av elever, och det strålade av beundran… Harry log ner i kudden och känd sig väldigt glad för att Ron inte kunde se vad han själv såg.**

Flera stycken skrattade och Harry kände hur han rodnade.

"Det var väldigt gulligt Harry", sade Cho i en mjuk ton och Harry såg motvilligt upp.

"Um…", sade Harry, osäker på vad han skulle säga.

"Du behöver inte säga något", skrattade Cho och log mot sin vän.

"Okej, och ingen annan säger ett ord", sade Harry och blängde på personerna runt om honom som skrattade.

"Varför inte? Lilla Harry är kär", sade Oliver retsamt. "Inte konstigt att du inte ville knuffa ner henne från kvasten."

"Håll klaffen Oliver", stönar Harry. "Och jag är inte kär i Cho."

"Men du är kär i någon!" sade Oliver triumferande och Harry såg snabbt på Ginny, rodnande ännu mer och skakade sen på huvudet. Inte för att någon trodde honom, de hade alla sett blicken.


	13. Monsterögat Moody

**Kristen**: God jul i efterskott och Gott nytt år. Hoppas du får ett underbart 2016.

**Vanessa Kathleen Malfoy**: Jag vet inte om du såg det, men jag svarade på din review via PM eftersom det inte var relaterat till fanficen. Så jag önskar bara ett gott nytt år och hoppas att du får ett underbart 2016.

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia. Vad bra, då var jag inte den enda som kände så angående både första och andra draktränaren. Vad synd dock att första boken inte var bra, jag hatar när man läser/ser något man vanligtvis gillar och så gör det en besviken. Jag tror att man får ändra ganska mycket när en bok blir en film, jag hörde från många att Insurgent praktsikt taget är en helt annan historia för att de ändra så mycket, och det är likadant med Maze runner 2. Den skiljer sig otroligt mycket från boken. Oj jösses, då var det väldigt mycket som skiljde sig. Du skämta inte när du sade att det praktiskt taget var en annan historia, och jag tycker inte att du hakade upp dig på småsaker. Jag var exakt likadan när jag Percy Jackson: The lighting thief. Den skiljer sig ganska mycket från boken den med, . att de är 17 i första filmen istället för 12. Vilket inte skulle vara en jättestor deal, ifall det inte var för profetian som säger att hjälten har ett val att göra när han är 17, att rädda eller störta Olympus. Så med andra ord så förstörde dem i princip hela historien som sträcker ut sig över 5 böcker med den ändringen. Missförstå mig inte, jag tycker fortfarande att de två filmerna är bra, men jag hade föredragit om de var mer lika böckerna.

Hm, jag kanske tar och ser tv-serien någon gång. Just nu har jag lite annat att se på innan. Haha det låter väldigt smart gjort att se säsongsfinalen. Jag vet inte mycket om tv-serien och dess karaktärer ärlig talat, jag vet bara att David Tennant har en karaktär som är pappa till någon av karaktärerna i filmen och nu det som du berättat.

Oroa dig inte över att pladdra, pladder är bra. Jag gillar pladder. Åh, Harry Potter-feber, det lider jag med av, har även drabbats av någon Tids-sjuka pågrund av Doctor Who.

Tack för julhälsningen och Gott nytt år, ha det bra.  
MVH Lea

**DenLillaTjejen**: Hej, jag är glad att du tyckte att kapitlet var så bra och att du gillade slutet. Åh gymnastik, vad kul. Jag tränade det när jag var mindre, å andra sidan har jag tränat det mesta. För tillfälligt utövar jag tyvärr ingen sport/aktivitet, men jag är sugen på att börja på Basket igen, mitt lag lades ner för att vi var 3 stycken. Så jag ska kolla om det finns något lag jag kan spela i Norrköping. Inte för att skryta, men jag anser att jag är ganska bra på det, något jag anser för att förra gången jag körde det i skolan dribblade jag förbi en kille och alla andra på planen frös i chock och stirrade på mig. Bara för att jag inte är bra på fotboll betyder det inte att jag inte är bra på annat liksom :D

**Leviusa**: Jag är glad att du gillade det. Fleur och Krum kommer garanterat att dyka upp snart, och jag kan skriva upp Gabrielle och Madam Maxime på min lista över karaktärer som kommer dyka upp någon gång. När det gäller mugglarlärare så har jag beslutat att någon kommer dyka upp någon gång. Väldigt avslöjande svar, inte sant? Det kan bara hända under 4 olika böcker nu ;)  
Ha det bra, och tack så mycket för ditt stöd. Att höra hur mycket du älskar min fanfic gör mig otrolig glad. Gott nytt år  
/Lea

**Gryffindor01**: Det var så lite, det var en väldigt bra idé så hur skulle jag inte kunna gilla den? Det kommer nog dröja lite innan jag skriver om de och allt annat trubbel de ställde till över, nästa minne jag ska skriva och visa för alla kommer vara om marodörerna, så mycket vet jag.

Visst är det ett under. Jag blev kär i boken från första sidan, kunde inte lägga ner den när jag väl startat. Och tack och lov för Bloomsburry, eller rättare sagt barnbarnet till en av cheferna där som tvingade honom att publicera boken i princip.

Har absolut ingen aning om vad hennes nya bok/triologi kommer handla om men jag kommer antagligen att läsa dem ändå. Den enda boken jag läst av henne och inte gillade var Den tomma stolen, men det är mer för att det inte riktigt är min genre än något annat. Den är fortfarande skriven på ett bra sätt. Jag kommer faktiskt inte ihåg vart jag hörde om det dock, tror det kan ha varit på The Common place på Facebook men jag är inte säker.  
Vad bra att det inte gör att så många minnen är om marodörerna, jag känner att det är enkelt att skriva om dem och det finns så mycket att skriva om eftersom vi inte vet mycket om de egentligen. Åh jag kommer ihåg det testet, jag tror att jag kom upp i 130 eller något sådant första gången jag körde det. Men jag tror att det till stor del var för att jag nyligen gjort efterforskningar om familjerna inom Harry Potter för att kunna hålla koll på vilka som är besläktade med vilka.

Vad kul att hon också har kommit igång igen, jag tror jag vet vem du menar.

Haha känn dig inte träffad. Jag har inga problem med ifall man har avslutade historier på sin dator, jag tycker det bara är irriterande när man antar att gigantisk projekt och ger upp så snabbt och bara lämnar det vid fyra kapitel, speciellt ifall det är folk som gillar det. Jag kan å andra sidan förstå att verkliga livet kommer före och sånt…  
För att vara rättvis så är mitt löfte att jag kommer avsluta det innan jag blir gammal och dör av ålderdom, inte att jag ska avsluta en bok per år eller något sådant. Så jag har tid på mig, gäller att vara smart när man lovar saker ;)  
Haha jag önskar att jag var lika effektiv som julkalenderna och kunde lägga ut ett nytt kapitel varje dag. Skulle självklart kunna göra det under nästa jul, men då kommer jag inte uppdatera på ett bra tag innan, så jag fortsätter nog som jag gjort hittills. Uppdaterar när jag är klar med kapitlet.  
Ha det bra du med &amp; gott nytt år Dora (och tack för varningen om att du byter namn, typ.

PS: Jo, jag tror att hon faktiskt nämns i boken i förbifarten om jag inte minns fel, men jag lovar inte att det är så.  
/Lea

**Frida: **Aww, det får mig att känna mig alldeles varm inombords att höra att du har saknat HLHP så länge och att du läste om Fången från Azkaban, jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för den åter igen långa väntan. Det finns en förklaring längre ner.

Visst är det sjukt mycket innan jul. Jag mådde skit, har aldrig oroat mig eller mått så dåligt över skolan. Jag funderade seriöst över att ramla ner för trappan och bryta ett ben bara för att få mer tid på mig att klara av allt, och då är jag ändå en av dem som jobbar på lektionerna och är klar i god tid. Men tre prov varje vecka blev för mycket helt enkelt, hatade speciellt de ämnen som hade både prov och inlämningsuppgifter. Åh vad tyckte du om Mockingjay part 2. Jag gick med min bästis och vi grät. Älskade den men jag började gråta när en av mina favoriter dog. Jag måste säga att den här filmen kan ha varit den bästa, enligt mig i alla fall. Vad kul att du även fått nya vänner.  
Det var så lite, jag är bara glad att jag kunde hjälpa dig och är glad att några faktiskt kollade upp dig.

Jag var nära att skriva ett nytt kapitel som endast skulle förklara att jag skulle avsluta det här projektet för tillfället, men jag avvaktade och insåg att ifall jag gjorde det så skulle jag förlora något som gör mig väldigt glad. Det har varit lite tufft de senaste veckorna men jag insåg att jag inte har någon aning om vad jag skulle göra om jag slutade med det här… å andra sidan, även om jag skickat det "kapitlet" så skulle det max hållit i två veckor innan jag blivit uttråkad och börjat skriva igen. Jag gillar det för mycket för att sluta helt enkelt.

Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och det är definitivt inte mitt favoritkapitel i boken heller. Jag vill bara att de andra skolorna ska anlända. Det är efter det som jag tycker att saker verkligen börjar hända. När det gäller Sirius så kommer han garanterat att reta Harry när det kommer till tjejer, speciellt när det nämns i boken.  
Ha det bra och gott nytt år.  
Lea

**Linneagb**: Visst är det. Min klasskamrat höll ett väldigt bra tal om det inför hela klassen, men jag önskar verkligen att det var något som diskuterades mer i allmänhet. Jag menar kvinnor får ju egentligen inte prata om det framför män, inte för att jag och mina vänner bryr oss. Vi diskuterar det om vi känner för det trots att två i vårt gäng är killar. Tyvärr så har jag inte läst boken 'ja, jag har mens. Hurså' av Clara Henry, men jag har planerat att göra det. Har bara väntat på att vårt bibliotek skulle få boken. Men jag förstår inte varför folk finner det roligt att man läser boken, speciellt inte två tjejer.  
Oroa dig inte över att ta tid med att kommentera, jag har ingen rätt att klaga, och skulle inte ha gjort det heller. Är bara glad att du ens lämnade en review.

Jag är så glad att Hinny kan börja komma igång nu, det är inte så många ögonblick i det här kapitlet men jag ska försöka få in mer i nästa kapitel, speciellt med tanke på att det är ett litet tufft då det är de förbjudna förbannelserna, så Ginny kommer ha en anledning till att krama Harry och sitta nära, för att trösta honom. Jag är så glad att vi verkligen är på Hogwarts nu, det är nu det roliga börjar. Tack för att försäkra mig om att det inte gör så mycket att det tar lång tid. Ha det bra och hoppas du får ett underbart 2016. Gott nytt år.

/Lea

**LuxaPotter**: Oroa dig inte, jag kan se att du läser, mer eller mindre. Jag kan i alla fall se hur många som klickat sig in på historien och läst. Känn dig inte skyldig för att inte ha lämnat en review, även om jag alltid uppskattar dem ;)

Jag är väldigt glad att höra att du gillade kapitlet, och även de senast. Och jag kan inte få fram de rätta orden för att visa hur tacksam och full av glädje att höra att du följer och läser direkt när jag uppdaterar.

Jag gillar också Tonks och Charlie, jag har en känsla av att de kan ha hittat på mycket tillsammans under sina skolår. Jag har inte än någon direkt idé om hur Tonks tänker hämnas men det kommer komma någon gång, när Charlie (och ni) minst anar det.

Hermione börjar växa upp och se allting ur nya ögon, och hon är inte den enda. Flera karaktärer kommer växa under läsningen och upptäcka nya saker om sig själva och andra. Jag skulle dock verkligen vilja se ett riktigt klipp på när Moody brottas med en mixer, jag menar bilden i mitt huvud är fantastiskt och att få se det i verkligen… aja, man kan ju drömma.

Jag är också helt övertygad om att Oliver skulle fått sin vilja igenom och fått både turneringen och quidditch att hållas på Hogwarts. När läraren berättade det för honom behövde hans kamrater antagligen brotta ner honom till marken för att inte göra något förhastat eller så berättade professorerna den nyheten för honom i förväg medan han befann sig i ett annat rum.

Tack för en sådan underbar review, och den var väldigt bra 3  
XOXOXO  
Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jag har egentligen redan svarat på din review via ett Pm. Så du får samma svar igen innan jag svarar på resten. Ja, jag tog den historien från Tumblr. Jag hade inspirationsbrist så jag surfade runt på tumblr (egentligen pinterest och kollade på tumblr posts, men samma sak). I alla fall hittade jag den "berättelsen" och jag fann den ganska underhållande, så jag tog med den, dels för att den var roande och dels för att jag kände att den passade in. Men grattis till att du kände igen det. Nu till andra delen.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och fann det så bra. Jag vill själv veta fortsättningen på Dumbledores skämt, men jag är urdålig på att komma på skämt, så jag har ingen aning om hur det slutar.

* * *

….

Jag vill tillägna det här kapitlet till Thalia och Kristin, utan er skulle det här kapitlet inte ligga uppe nu. Låt mig förklara:

Jag hade det ganska tufft i skolan och den sista månaden bestod i princip med att sitta med läxor från att jag kom hem tills jag gick och lade mig för att det blev för mycket, jag mådde skit rent ut sagt och drömde mardrömmar och brast ut i gråt över alla prov och inlämningar. Jag gick in i väggen då mitt liv i den perioden endast bestod av att göra och oroa mig över skolan. Så när skolan väl slutat behövde jag en paus. Så första veckan av mitt lov bestod av att sova. Jag sov minst tolv timmar varje natt för under den sista månaden i veckan skrapade jag bara ihop runt tre timmar varje natt.

Jag kände mig dock skyldig, otroligt skyldig över att jag int uppdaterat den här fanficen men jag hade inte inspirationen eller orken för att skriva något. Men så kom något, inte något speciellt. Endast två meddelande, ett var från Kristin och Thalia och det enda det sade var "God jul" och "God jul &amp; gott nytt år". Det verkar inte vara mycket men för mig var det var jag behövde för att sätta igång och ta mig i kragen. Den lilla hälsningen fick mig att ta ett nytt tag, sätta mig och börja skriva. Hade jag inte fått de där två hälsningarna så hade det troligtvis dröjt ett bra tag till innan det här kapitlet är uppe. Så tack Kristin och Thalia för att ni trots min frånvaro skickade en julhälsning och gav mig den sparken som krävdes för att komma igång igen.

Gott nytt år allesammans, jag hoppas att nästa år kommer bli ett underbart år för oss alla. Gör vad ni vill, skit i vad andra tycker och var er själva.

* * *

"Ahem", sade en röst och alla vände sig genast mot skärmen där en person stod dold. "Hej, ledsen att jag stör."

"Vem är du? Vart är Teddy, och varför kontaktar ni oss nu? Ni pratade med oss för bara några timmar sen, varför kontaktar ni oss redan?" frågade Padama förvirrat.

"Teddy är upptagen på annat håll", sade kvinnan dold av manteln, som vanligt kunde de inte se några detaljer av vem personen var. "I alla fall hittade vi ett ett litet minne som vi tror att ni skulle gilla. Det tar inte mer än fem minuter."

Med de orden så bleknade hon bort ur bilden och ersattes utav Diagongränden.

**Diagongränden var full av folk som pladdrade med varandra medan de rusade uppför gatorna och in och ut ur butikerna. Mitt i allt kaos så syntes en man som panikartat stirrade åt alla håll medan han om och om igen rann sina händer genom sitt bruna hår och vred dem framför sig.**

"Pappa! Vad sjutton är det här. Varför visar dem ett minne av min pappa!" sade Tonks misstroget.

"Ifall du är tyst kanske du får veta Nymphie", sade Sirius retandes och Tonks räckte ut tungan åt sin kusin.

**"Nymphadora, det räcker nu! Kom fram, vart är du Dora", ropade han medan han skyndade sig fram och tillbaka mellan de shoppande personerna runt om honom.**

"Jag antar att det svarar på varför han är i ett minne, minnet relaterar till dig", sade Remus skrattandes.

"Åh toppen", stönar Tonks.

"Välkommen till min värld, lägg på hundra doser med förlägenhet och liknade skit så vet du hur det känns för mig", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**På skärmen så blev mannen, som alla nu visste var Tonks pappa, mer och mer panikslagen för varje sekund som tickade förbi och tillslut stoppade han en förbipasserande kvinna.**

**"Ursäkta mig, mitt namn är Ted Tonks. Du råkar inte ha sett min dotter, Nymphadora Tonks?" frågade han orolig medan han hela tiden blickade oroligt runt sig.**

"Jag har en känsla av at det här inte kommer sluta särskilt bra."

"Verkligen? Varför då?" frågar Dorea intresserat.

"För jag känner Ted, jag tror jag har en bra idé om vad som kommer hända härnäst."

"Vänta lite, hur känner du honom."

"Han är min kusins make", sade Sirius och sneglade på Madam Bones.

"Och de gifte sig först efter du hamnat i Azkaban."

"Jag var barnvakt åt Tonks jag vet inte hur många gånger innan det dock", kontrar Sirius.

"Och jag har pratat med Andromeda, och jag vet att hon nämnde att du aldrig träffat Ted", sade Madam Bones bestämt och Sirius svor lågt, något som resulterade i en skarp blick från Mrs Weasley.

"Okej, jag har hälsat på dem ett antal gånger efter att jag bröt mig ut från Azkaban, mer nu i somras än innan", erkände Sirius med en suck.

"Jag finner det intressant att så många var medvetna om din oskuld men inget har gjorts för att förändra situationen", sade madam Bones.

"Jag har försökt pressa för det, men med världsmästerskapen och turneringen så lade de det åt sidan och innan jag hann dra upp det igen var jag tvungen att avgå", sade Dumbledore med en suck.

**"Hur ser hon ut", sade kvinnan vänligt och började själv blicka upp och nerför gatan.**

**"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", sade Ted en aning fåraktigt.**

"Vad var det jag sa", sade Sirius flinandes.

"Hon kommer ta det där på fel sätt om Ted inte förklarar det", sade Narcissa med r**ynkad panna.**

**"Vad menar du med att det är en bra fråga", frågar kvinnan nu misstänksamt.**

**"Problemet är att jag inte vet hur hon ser ut", erkände Ted och kvinnan flämtade innan hennes handflata kolliderade lätt med hans kind.**

"Ouch, jag borde be pappa om ursäkt för det där", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Mer för utskällningen han med säkerhet kommer få av Andromeda", sade Narcissa med en fnysning.

**"Vad för slags fader är du? Vet inte hur din dotter ser ut. Fy skäms på dig, inte konstigt att hon sprang iväg", fräste hon innan hon skyndade sig vidare med sina egna två barn hårt greppade i varsin hand. **

**"Det där gick så bra som förväntat", sade Ted medan han gned sin kind försiktigt. "För helsike, vart är hon."**

"Sprang du iväg ofta som barn?" frågar Padama intresserat.

"Jag var en fri själ", sade Tonks skrattandes. "Hatade att sitta still."

**Desperat stoppade han en till person, den här gången en äldre gentleman. **

**"Förlåt för det här, men det tycks vara så att jag har tappat bort min dotter…"**

**"Säg inget mer, hur ser hon ut", sade mannen med ett litet leende, som om att höra att barn sprungit bort inte var något konstigt alls utan någon väldigt förekommande.**

"Åh han verkar vänlig", sade Ginny.

"Hade Ted gjort den känt att han är mugglarfödd så hade han inte varit lika snäll", grymtade Moody och Ginny rynkade på pannan.

**"Äh… tja… um, menar du sista gången jag såg henne eller hur hon vanligtvis ser ur?" sade Ted generat, omedveten om att en kvinna styrde stegen mot honom bakom hans rygg.**

Skratt brast ut över Teds fråga och det tog ett bra tag innan en tystnad åter igen tagit över utrymmet i salen, bara för att genast brytas igen.

"Sista gången jag såg henne eller hur hon vanligtvis ser ut! Är han seriös?" frågar Katrina skrattandes.

"Han får det att låta som om hon kan ändra allt", instämmer Amanda.

"Jag kan i princip det", sade Tonks med en axelryckning.

**"Tar du det här som ett skämt unge man, din dotter är försvunnen", sade mannen ogillande och kvinnan som nu stod precis bakom Ted antog en rasande blick.**

**"För helskotta Edward. Inte igen!" **

Skratten som precis dött ut fladdrade till liv igen.

"Du skämta inte när du sade att du var en fri själv", flämtade Fay.

"Jag lärde mig av de bästa. Att ha marodörerna som barnvakter hjälpte, även om mamma senare ansåg att det var ett misstag", skrattade Tonks och Remus log åt hur hon strålade när hon var lycklig.

"Du vet, hon kommer inte vänta för alltid", mumlade Sirius.

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar", muttrar Remus tillbaka, även om toppen på hans öron var röda.

"Fortsätt intala dig själv det. Men du ska veta att den enda som står i vägen för det är du själv. Ingen annan har ett problem med det, ingen som spelar roll i alla fall", sade Sirius i en bestämd ton.

**Teds huvud flög åt sidan så fort att det var ett under att den inte gick av. " Dromeda… Andromeda", stammade han fram förvånat, det veckade som om han valde att använda hennes riktiga namn när han kunde se hur upprörd hon var.**

"Den enda som inte kallar henne Andie", sade Narcissa.

"Jag vet att både Jasmine och Lily tyckte det var gulligt att han hade sitt egna smeknamn för henne", sade Remus och Sirius slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag innan han log en aning stelt.

**"Har du tappat bort Dora igen!" fräste Andromeda irriterat och mannen Ted stannat för att få hjälp av skakade på huvudet och gick iväg, muttrandes om att dagens unga föräldrar borde behöva lära sig ett och annat.**

"Åh prova själv att ha ett par ungar innan du klagar", muttrar Mrs Weasley, hon hade själv stött på mannen och han hade dömt henne för att hon hade sju barn och vid tillfället hade svårt att hålla reda på alla när hon var så stressad.

"Eller ens en unge som kan ändra utseende utan problem", sade Tonks inflickande med ett fräckt leende.

**"Inte direkt tappat bort… bara missplacerat för tillfället", sade Ted försiktigt."**

"Missplacerat!" flämtade Angelina skrattandes.

"Jag kan se varför mamma var så arg nu", mumlade Tonks.

**"Och vad tänker du göra åt det. Hon kan vara var som helst, vara vem som helst vid det här tillfället!" skrek Andromeda.**

**"Jag vet, jag vet. Flera stycken anser redan att jag är en fruktansvärd förälder. Men jag vet inte vad som hände. Ena sekunden var hon bredvid min sida, nästa sekund var hon borta."**

"Kan inte klandra dig, har själv gjort likadant", kom från flera olika håll i salen.

**"Hur länge?"**

**"En halvtimme?" sade Ted lågmält.**

"Vill han dö?"

"Han grävde precis sin egna grav"

"Nu är han körd"

"Stackars kille, han kommer få det nu…"

"Okej vi fattar, det är synd om min pappa", sade Tonks med en fnysning medan hon lyssnade på alla ord som sköljde över henne.

**"EN HALVTIMME! OCH DU SADE INTE TILL MIG!" skrek Andromeda helt rasande.**

"Och där har vi Black familjens humör", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

**"Mamma, pappa, kolla här", ropade en röst bakom dem och en flicka som såg ut att vara högst tio år kom springandes mot dem med något glänsande i sin hand. Hennes gröna flätor studsade mot hennes axlar och flera vuxna gav henne förskräcka blickar.**

"Vänta de var upprörda över att du försvann när du var tio!" sade Anthony misstroget.

"Åh, jag var runt sex år där, pågrund av min talang kan jag manipulera hur gammal jag ser ut, det finns gränser såklart. Men jag var inte så gammal som jag såg ut att vara", sade Tonks och viftade bort orden med handen.

"Du kan verkligen se ut hur du vill", sade Terry imponerat.

"Jäpp, är underbart när det kommer till frisyrer. Behöver aldrig oroa mig över att klippa mig och ångra beslutet, jag behöver bara tänka och fokusera så ser jag ut som jag vill."

**"Nymphadora!" ropade Andromeda lättat och svepte upp sin dotter i sin famn och höll henne tätt mot sitt bröst. "Vart har du varit. Du gjorde oss så oroliga!"**

**"Jag träffade en auror!" sade Tonks med stora ögon. "Kolla, de gav mig ett märke, det är fejk förstås och är som de pappa pratar om att mugglare har!"**

"Redan då var du intresserad i det", sade Remus med ett ömt leende.

"Jag kom ihåg att James och Sirius pratade om det", sade Tonks och log mot sin vän

**Triumferande höll hon fram ett guldplastmärke som hade Auror skrivet över sig.**

**"Det är väldigt fint, men tro inte en sekund att det får dig slippa trubbel. Du har utegångsförbud i en vecka", sade Ted strängt.**

"De måste ha varit livrädda, vad som helst kunde ha hänt", sade Mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är rädd att jag inte tänkte på hur de påverkades av det när jag var så gammal", sade Tonks med en suck. Ifall det var något hon hatade att göra så var det att skrämma sina föräldrar.

**"Men pappa, du förstår inte…" Tonks röst blekande bort tillsammans med bilden som blev svart innan den blev vit som vanligt. Minnet var över.**

"Det var väldigt gulligt", sade Hermione med ett leende.

"Ser inte poängen med det", muttrade Moody buttert.

"Okej, åt oss bara komma vidare med läsningen", sade Eddie och viftade med boken.

"Låt mig, jag skulle gärna vilja läsa om min sonson", sade Charlus och innan någon hann protestera hade Remus kastat en snabb förtrollning över boken så att den höll sig svävande framför Charlus ansikte så att han enkelt kunde läsa.

"Sidorna kommer att bläddras när du läst klart sidan", sade han och Charlus log tacksamt innan han började:

**Monsterögat Moody**", läste Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det här borde bli intressant", sade Kingsley med ett roat leende.

"Jag tror jag har en idé om vad det är", sade Ron med ett leende.

**Nästa morgon hade stormen lagt sig, men taket i stora salen var fortfarande mörkt. Tunga, blygrå moln virvlade i luften då Harry, Ron och Hermione gick igenom sina nya scheman vid frukosten. Ett par platser längre ner vid bordet satt Fred, George och Lee Jordan och diskuterade ivrigt magiska föråldringsmetoder som skulle hjälpa dem att bluffa sig till uttagningen till turneringen.**

"Vad ska jag göra med er två?" frågar Mrs Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Vi har överlevt så här länge utan problem", sa Fred.

"Och vi kommer överleva ett bra tag till, det kan du räkna med", sa George och Mrs Weasley log oc nickade en aning.

**"Idag ser det inte så illa ut, vi ska vara utomhus hela förmiddagen", sade Ron och lät fingret löpa nerför måndagskolumnen på schemat. "Örtlära tillsammans med Hufflepuffarna och sen skötsel och vård av magiska djur… förbaskat också, vi är fortfarande tillsammans med klassen från Slytherin."**

"Så länge som det inte blir en upprepning av första lektionen från året innan så borde det gå bra", sa Charlie och alla som varit i den klassen, oavsett om de tillhörde Gryffindor eller Slytherin såg på varandra och rös när de tänkte på vad de hade gjort på lektionerna året innan.

**"Dubbeltimme i spådomskonst i eftermiddag", stönade Harry och såg ner på schemat. Spådomskonst var det värsta ämnet han visste,**

"Lägg av, det menar du inte", sade Lee misstroget. "Du dissar Snape?"

"Lugn i stormen pojk", sade Charlus med ett litet skratt. "Jag har inte läst klart meningen."

**bortsett från trolldryckskonst.**

"Ah det förklarar lite", sade Lee med ett fåraktigt leende.

"Efter att ha läst klart tre böcker så skulle man tro att ni alla lärt er att inte avbryta innan meningen har lästs klart", sade Charlus med ett leende.

**Professor Trelawney förutspådde ideligen Harrys död, vilket han fann oerhört irriterande.**

**"Du borde sluta med det, precis som jag gjorde", sade Hermione raskt**

"Jag borde ha gjort det", sa Harry med en liten grimas.

"Det är lugnt, du har lite mer än en termin kvar och efter det så kan du hoppa av ämnet", sa Remus.

"Vem hade trott att Mr Lupin skulle uppmuntra folk att hoppa av ämnen istället för att fortsätta med det", sade Flitwick en aning roat.

"Med tanke på vilket ämne det gäller så är det ett sunt förslag", sade McGonagall med en fnysning.

** och bredde smör på sin rostade brödskiva. **

"Åh, kolla hon äter igen", mumlade Dennis för sig själv..

**"Då kunde du läsa någonting nyttigt istället, talmagi till exempel."**

**"Du har börjat äta igen, ser jag." Ron såg på medan Hermione klickade rikligt med sylt på smörgåsen.**

"Huh, jag tänker som Ron", sade Dennis förvånat.

"Var försiktigt, Ron har en förmåga att sätta foten i munnen", sade Ginny med ett retsamt leende mot sin kompis lillebror.

**"Jag har insett att det finns bättre sätt att kämpa för alfernas rättigheter", sade Hermione högdraget.**

"Som vad?" frågar madam Bones intressant. Hermione såg förlägen ut och valde att inte svara medan Harry och Ron kvävde sina skratt bakom sina nävar.

**"Javisst… och dessutom var du ju hungrig", flinade Ron.**

"Det var sant", sade Hermione, fortfarande röd i ansiktet.

**Det hördes ett plötsligt brus av vingslag ovanför dem, och hundra ugglor kom insusande genom de öppna fönstren med morgonposten.**

"Det bästa med första frukosten är att se de mugglarföddas reaktioner till alla ugglor", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Jag älskar de som faktiskt ramlar av sina stolar", erkände Percy en aning fåraktigt.

"Åh kommer du ihåg hon som välte ner gröt i sitt knä för att hon blev så rädd?" sade Olliver med ett väldigt brett leende medan han mindes deras klasskamrat som rodnat varje gång de påmint henne om det.

"Hon hatade oss för att vi skratta", sade Percy med hoppressade läppar för att kväva sitt skratt.

"Jag tror att det mer kan ha att göra med att vi påminde henne om det", påpekar Alicia med en fnysning. "Och skratta ni, men jag vet att hon fick sin hämnd i ert tredje år."

"Tack för påminnelsen käraste", sade Oliver sarkastiskt.

"Det var så lite sötnos", sade Alicia flinandes.

**Harry tittade instinktivt upp, men det syntes ingen skymt av vitt i mängden av brunt och grått. **

"Dumt att välja en sån uppenbar uggla", muttrar Moody.

"Ursäkta mig, men det var Hedwig som valde mig", sade Harry i en förolämpad ton. "Dessutom kan du inte be om en bättre uggla en Hedwig."

"Alla kan se henne på flera meters avstånd", fnös Moody missnöjt.

"Och hon är tillräckligt smart för att undkomma alla, underskatta henne inte", sade Harry med rynkad panna. "Hon är perfekt."

"En uggla, hon är en uggla som kommer dö för eller senare, Potter."

"Du är bara avundsjuk", muttrar Harry trotsigt. "Hedwig är mer än bara en uggla, hon är en vän."

"Du håller tyst Moody, vi behöver inte höra mer om dina åsikter angående Hedwig", sade Tonks i en uppgiven ton och avbröt effektivt hans nästa kommentar.

**Ugglor kretsade runt borden och sökte efter de elever som deras brev och paket var adresserade till. En stor kattguld susade ner till Neville Longbottom och släppte ett paket i hans knä, Neville glömde nästan alltid kvar något hemma.**

"Jag måste dock erkänna att det blir bättre och bättre för varje år", sade Seamus med ett flin.

"Bättre? Glömde han inte sin trollstav ett år?" frågar Dean fundersamt.

"Inte direkt, jag glömde den bara nästan. Farmor tog den och jag hoppade på tåget utan den, men jag fick den genom fönstret istället", sade Neville med ett fåraktigt leende.

**I andra änden av salen hade Draco Malfoys stora hornuggla landat på hans axel, han hade med sig någonting som såg ut som Malfoys vanliga förråd av godis och kakor hemifrån. **

Narcissa log en aning, glad över vetenskapen att hennes paket nått fram.

**Harry återvände till sin gröt, medan han försökte strunta i sin djupa besvikelse. Kunde det ha hänt något med Hedwig? Kanske Sirius inte ens hade fått hans brev?**

"Nej jag fick det", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Vad var det som tog sån tid i så fall?" frågade Alicia.

"Resandet", sade Sirius i en enkel ton och vägrade att utveckla mer på vad han menade.

**Han funderade fortfarande över det medan de tog sig fram över den vattendränkta stigen mot växthus nummer tre. Men när de väl kommit in där fångades hans uppmärksamhet av professor Sprout, som visade kassen de fulaste växter Harry någonsin hade sett.**

"Är du säker, för Mandragororna var ganska fula", sade Roze med en grimas.

"Åh, jag är helt säker. Jag menar Mandragororna hade ändå en slags charm till sig, de här var bara vidriga", sade Harry med en grimas.

**De såg faktiskt inte ut som växter, utan snarare som tjocka svarta jättesniglar, som stack rakt upp ur jorden. Plantorna vred sig lite av och an och var täcka med stora, glänsande bölder, som såg ut att vara fyllda av vätska.**

"De är", sade Lavender med en grimas.

"Jag hoppas att det inte är farligt", mumlade en förstaårselev nervöst.

**"Butotuber", talade professor Sprout raskt om för dem. "Man måste klämma på dem. NI ska samla upp varet…"**

**"Samla upp _vad då?_" utbrast Seamus Finnigan i äcklad ton.**

"Usch", pep samma elev som tidigare oroat sig över att det var farligt.

"Det är inte så farligt, så länge som du undviker att få det på din hud så kommer det gå bra", sa Neville lugnande.

"Det lugnar mig inte ett dugg!" protesterar eleven upprört.

**"Varet, Finnigan, varet", sade professor Sprout. "Det är otroligt värdefullt, så akta er för att spilla. Ni ska samla upp varet i de här flaskorna. Glöm inte att ta på er era drakskinnshandskar, för det kan hända konstiga saker med ens hud om man rör vid outspätt var från butotuber." **

"Vad kan det göra?" frågar förstaårseleven nervöst.

"Du får se", mumlade Hermione och rodnade återigen.'

"Ursäkta mig, men är det inte en risk att låta barn hantera ett sådant oförutsägbart ämne?" frågar Umbridge i en sliskig ton.

"Det har fungerat fram tills nu utan några incidenter, jag kan inte se problemet", sade Sprout kortfattat.

"Jag hatar att säga det här, men hon har en poäng", sade Hermione med en grimas.

"Hermione! Varför måste du alltid hålla med lärarna, och varför paddan", stönar Ginny.

"Oi, jag håller inte alltid med lärarna", protesterar Hermione förnämt. "Och ifall man ser på det ur ett logiskt perspektiv så är det ganska dumt upplagt, jag menar vem som helst kan sno en flaska av varet och använda det mot andra elever."

"Huh, tanken slog oss aldrig, men det ger mig en del idéer", muttrade George förvånat.

"Tänk inte ens tanken unge man", sade Mrs Weasley strängt. "Ni ska inte använda outspätt var från butotuber i era upptåg och spratt."

**Att klämma på butotuberna var äckligt, men kändes på något märkligt sätt tillfredsställande. När en böld brast strömmade det ut stora mängder tjock, gulgrön vätska, som luktade starkt av bensin. De samlade upp varet i flaskorna, som professor Sprout hade anvisat dem, och när lektionen var slut hade de fått ihop flera liter.**

"Du vet, när jag tänker på det kan örtlära vara ganska traumatiserande", sade en förstaårselev nervöst.

"Vad menar du?" frågar Sprout med rynkad panna.

"Ja, men kolla på MANDRAGORORNA man arbetar med i andra året och det är i princip plantbebisar som skriker när man planterar om dem, och sen blir de tonåringar som smyger över till varandras krukor… men när skär ni upp dem. Växer de upp och dör naturligt och när är det i så fall, eller skär ni upp dem när de lever och skriker i rädsla och smärta som ni inte kan höra pågrund av hörselskydden?"

"Åh de skärs upp när de försöker flytta över varandras krukor, jag antar att man kan säga att de skärs upp när de når början av vuxenlivet så att säga", sade Neville lugnt.

"Han pratar om att mörda plantor som skriker utan problem men är rädd för Snape? Holy shit, se upp för Longbottom", mumlade en tredjeårselev för sig själv och betraktade varsamt Neville.

**"Det här blir madam Pomfrey säkert glad över." Professor Sprout satte en kork i den sista flaskan. "Bubotuber-var är ett utmärkt botemedel mot de flesta former av akne. Det kan säkert hindra många elever från att tillgripa desperata metoder för att bli av med sina finnar."**

"Åh det var jag", sade madam Pomfrey muttrandes. "Antalet förbannelser dumstridiga elever kastar över sig själva för att få finare hy minskade."

**"Som stackars Eloise Midgeon",, sade Hannah Abbot från Hufflepuff med låg röst. "Hon försökte kasta en förbannelse över sina."**

"Fungerar det? Varet menar jag?" frågar förstaårseleven.

"Du är verkligen nyfiken är du inte? Jag gillar det, vad heter du?" frågar Harry roat.

"Alison", sade flickan nervöst.

"Trevligt att träffas Alison, du är från Ravenclaw antar jag", fortsatte Harry medan han betraktade hennes kläder som inte gav iväg någon ledtråd på vilket elevhem hon tillhörde. "I alla fall så fungerar det och en del elever använder det."

"Och en del fortsätter att använda förbannelser!" sade Alison förfärat.

"Ja, det gör de", sade madam Pomfrey missnöjt.

"Det låter inte särskilt kul", muttrade Alison.

**"Den dumma flickungen." Professor Sprout skakade på huvudet. "Men madam Pomfrey lyckades i alla fall fixa tillbaka hennes näsa tillslut."**

"Vad hade ni gjort ifall du inte hade kunnat fixa det?" frågar Demelza intresserat.

"Jag hade kontaktat St. Mungos och bett dem om hjälp, ifall jag inte hade kunnat fixa det så hade de garanterat kunna göra det", sade madam Pomfrey med ett vänligt leende. "De har klarat av mycket svårare uppgifter."

**Den djupa klangen från en klocka uppe i slottet signalerade att lektionen var över. Klassen skildes åt. Hufflepuffeleverna gick upp mot slottet för att ha sin lektion i förvandlingskonst, medan de från Gryffindor styrde stegen åt andra hållet, nerför den sluttande gräsmattan mot Hagrids lilla hus, som låg alldeles invid Den förbjudna skogen.**

"Så vad har Hagrid planerat för det här året?" frågar Bill intresserat.

"Något som du aldrig vill möta", sade Parvati med en allvarlig min.

"Åh toppen, jag känner mig väldigt lättad nu", sade Kingsley sarkastiskt.

"Vad klagar du över, du har inga barn i klassen", fnös Narcissa medan hon oroligt hela tiden höll ett öga på sin son.

**Hagrid stod utanför stugan med ett stadigt grepp om halsbandet på sin enorma svarta jakthund Fang. Det stod flera öppna trälådor på marken omkring honom, och Fang gnällde och stretade ivrigt för at slippa loss och få undersöka underhållet noggrannare. **

"Det eller så försöker han att göra det smarta och fly", muttrar Ron.

"Ronald", sade Mr Weasley varnande.

"Jag vill göra det klart att jag älskar Hagrid, han är en fantastisk vän men de där varelserna var hemska, och alla med något vett i huvudet skulle ha flytt."

"Vid Merlins namn, vad pågår egentligen på den här skolan", mumlade Fudge misstroget, dödsfällor, gigantiska spindlar, basilisk, varulv och nu en främmande farlig varelse.

**Då de kom närmare nåddes deras öron av ett konstigt rasslande ljud, som ideligen avbröts av något som lät som smärre explosioner**

"Jag hade glömt bort dem", stönar en Ravenclaw förtvivlat.

"Kan vi skippa den här biten, jag fick tillräckligt med mardrömmar av dem förra året", mumlar Pansy med en grimas

"Jag hoppas att ingen annan blir drabbad av den där förbannelsen, om jag måste uppleva att bli bränd av de där sakerna en gång till kommer jag smälla till någon", muttrade Ernie.

"Hagrid kommer vara körd efter den här boken", sade Lee och skakade på huvudet.

"Exakt vad är det för varelser Hagrid introducerade förra året", mumlade Madam Hooch medan hon oroligt betraktade de smått panikslagna eleverna som klagade över sina minnen från lektionerna i det ämnet.

"Mer som vilket monster han tog med", fnös Sinistra och Hagrid rodnade en aning.

"Varför måste monster alltid attackera er?" frågar en förstaårselev nervöst samtidigt som en kompis till den frågade:

"Vem dog?"

"Ingen dog och alla mådde bra… mer eller mindre", sade Harry lugnade.

"Jag litar inte på dig. Du kan inte bedöma fara", sade Allison efter att ha spänt blicken i honom.

**"Gomorron!" sa Hagrid och log mot Harry, Ron och Hermione. "De e bäst att vi väntar på dom från Slytherin, så dom inte missar de här. Sprängstjärtsskrabbor!" **

"Vad i helvete är det där!" utbrast Fudge misstroget, och var så häpnad över namnet att han inte märkte blickarna han fick.

"Jag har absolut ingen aning", sade Charlie hänfört och lutade sig intresserat framåt.

"Du menar att du inte vet vad det är", sade Bill misstroget, hans bror hade koll på alla djur, kunde praktiskt taget hela _Fantastiska vidunder och vart man kan hitta dem_ utantill. Att han inte skulle känna till en art, och en med ett så unikt namn som detta, var otänkbart.

"Ifall jag visste skulle jag verkligen fråga om det", frågar Charlie med en aning irritation i sin röst.

"Bra poäng, men det svarar inte på vad det är för djur", sade Bill fundersamt.

"De är något som ni inte vill gå i närheten utav", sade Daphne med en grimas.

**"Vad då för nåt?" sa Ron. Hagrid pekade ner i lådorna.**

**"Usch!" pep Lavender Brown och tog ett skutt baklänges.**

Zacharias himlade med ögonen. "Måste du alltid vara så dramatisk."

"Ifall du hade sett dem Zach, så hade du inte kallat henne dramatiskt. De var hemska", försäkrade Hannah med en grimas.

**"Usch" var enligt Harrys mening en ganska passande sammanfattning av sprängstjärtsskrabborna. De såg ut som missbildade krabbor utan skal, motbjudande vita och slemmiga. De hade hade ben som stack ut på de mest besynnerliga ställen, men inga synliga huvuden. Det fanns omkring hundra stycken i varje låda, var och en av dem ungefär femton centimeter lång. **

"Jag önskar att de hade kunnat behållit den storleken", sade Malfoy med en grimas.

"Var vi verkligen tvungna att föda upp dem, de var tillräckligt illa när de var så stora", sade Ron samtidigt.

"Jag är ganska säker på att det här var första gången som ni kom överens om något och hade exakt samma åsikt", sade Neville i en kvävd röst medan de två andra pojkarna grimaserade.

**De kravlade blint över varandra och stötte hela tiden huvudet i lådornas sidor. **

"Vänta, du sade nyss att du inte kunde se huvudena, hur kan du då veta att de stötte i dem i lådornas sidor hela tiden."

"Detaljer Dennis", stönar Harry.

"Jag tycker att det är en viktig fråga", sade Cho flinandes.

"Okej, jag antog att de stötte huvudet i lådans sidor, från mitt perspektiv såg det ut som det", sade Harry med en suck.

**Dessutom gav de ifrån sig en frän lukt av rutten fisk. Då och då flög det ut gnistor ur stjärten på någon av dem, och med ett litet_ putt putt _drevs skrabban ett bra stycke framåt.**

"De låter vidriga", sade Narcissa med en grimas.

"Och väldigt farliga", sade Mrs Weasley oroligt.

**"Dom e precis nykläckta", sa Hagrid stolt, "så ni kan själva få lov å föda opp dom! Jag tänkte de kunde bli ett litet projekt för er!"**

**"Och _varför_ skulle vi vilja föda upp dem?" sa en kylig röst. Eleverna från Slytherin hade anlänt. **

"Som om vi behövde veta den sista biten, det var uppenbart att det var Draco Malfoy som sade det", sade Ron med en fnysning.

**Den kyliga rösten tillhörde Malfoy. Crabbe och Goyle flinade uppskattande åt hans fråga. Hagrid såg ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle svara.**

**"Jag menar, vad kan de _göra_ för nåt?" frågade Malfoy. "Vad är det för nytta med dem?"**

"Väldigt bra fråga", sade Moody misstänksamt.

"För Merlins skull Alastor, Hagrid har inte någon komplott om att attackera eller ta över något med sina varelser", suckar Madam Bones utmattat.

**Hagrid, som såg ut att fundera skarpt, öppnade munnen: det gick några sekunder och sedan sa han barskt:**

"Jag slår vad om att han föder upp dem helt själv", sade Bill muttrandes.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig", mumlade Charlie tillbaka till sin bror.

**"De e nästa lektion, Malfoy. I dag ska ni bara mata dom. Ni får pröva me olika sorts foder. Jag har aldrig haft några skrabbor förut, så jag vet inte va dom gillar… jag har myrägg å grodlever å lite snokkött. Ni får pröva lite av varje på dom."**

"Vänta ska ni stoppa händerna i det där!" pep en andraårselev nervöst.

"Hade du förväntat dig något annat, det där är småpotatis jämfört med annat vi får göra", sade Neville med en grimas.

**"Först äckligt var, och nu det här", muttrade Seamus.**

"En häxas eller trollkarls vanliga tonårsliv", sade George med en suck.

"Du vänjer dig vid det", sade Harry.

"Det är sant", sade Fred med en suck.

**Det var bara deras tillgivenhet för Hagrid som förmådde Harry, Ron och Hermione att ta upp hela nävar med slafsig grodlevrar och sticka ner i lådan till sprängstjärtsskrabborna för att se om de kunde fresta dem. Harry misstänkte starkt att det hela var fullkomligt meningslöst, eftersom skrabborna inte verkade ha någon mun.**

"Det är klart att de har en mun, hur skulle de annars äta?" frågar Colin förvirrat.

"Genom gaddar eller som myggor, genom att sugga blod från folk genom sugkoppar… inte vet jag, det där är bara vad jag kunde se", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"_Aaaj_!" vrålade Dean Thomas efter ungefär tio minuter. "Den gjorde mig illa!"**

Umbridge såg intresserat på boken, förväntansfull väntandes på att hon skulle få en ursäkt till att göra sig av med halvjätten.

**Hagrid skyndade sig förskräckt fram till honom. "Stjärten exploderade!" sade Dean ilsket och visade Hagrid ett brännsår på handen.**

**"Ja, sånt kan inträffa när dom skjuter i väg sej", nickade Hagrid.**

"Typiskt Harry", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

"Så länge man inte hamnar på hans dåliga sida så kommer man klara sig", sade Remus.

**"Usch!" sa Lavender Brown igen. "Usch, Hagrid, vad är det för en spetsig sak som sticker ut på dem?"**

**"Jo, några av dom har en gadd, serru", berättade Hagrid entusiastiskt. (Lavender drog kvickt tillbaka handen ur lådan.) "Jag tror de e hanarna. Honorna har nåt slags sugsnabel på magen, jag tror den e till för å suga blod me."**

"Det är mysigt", sade Alison med en grimas.

"Det är Hagrid", sade Charlie med en intressant blick mot boken.

**"Ja, nu förstår jag verkligen varför vi ska försöka hålla dem vid liv", sa Malfoy ironiskt. "Vem vill inte ha ett keldjur som både bränns, sticks och bits på samma gång?"**

"Hagrid!" kom från säkert tjugo olika personer på samma gång och sekunder senare så brast de alla ut i skratt.

**"Bara för att de inte är vackra behöver de inte vara onyttiga", fräste Hermione. "Drakblod är kolossalt magiskt, men för den skull vill man väl inte ha en drake som keldjur?"**

"Såvida man inte är Hagrid", sade Hermione fnissandes.

"Och Norberta mår riktigt bra", mumlade Charlie med ett litet leende.

**Harry och Ron grinade brett mot Hagrid, som gav dem ett förstulet leende ur det buskiga skägget. Hagrid skulle mer än gärna veckat ha en drake som keldjur, vilket Harry, Ron och Hermione alltför väl visste**

"Måste vi seriöst gå igenom det här i varje bok", stönar Harry. "Det är tillräckligt illa att vi läser om mina tankar och handlingar, men måste varje bok även dra upp vad som hände under mina tidigare år?"

"Självklart. Vi kan inte glömma bort allting som vi måste bestraffa dig för, jag är ganska säker på att det kommer bli två shoppingresor istället för en", sade Sirius flinande och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Åh kom igen", stönar Harry.

"Det är du som är ansvarig för det, ifall du inte riskerat ditt liv så hade du inte varit i den här situationen", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Till mitt försvar vill jag påpeka att inget som hände i mitt fjärde år var mitt fel, jag var helt oskyldig, så du har ingen rätt att straffa mig för det", sade Harry triumferande och Sirius brast ut i skratt.

"Och det här året?" frågar Sirius retandes.

"Jag har inte brutit någon lag än", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Kan inte lova något för framtiden dock."

"Um Harry", sade Hermione fnissandes. "Du är medveten om att du bröt en lag innan du ens anlände till Hogwarts, flera stycken om vi ska vara noggranna."

"Varför är jag inte ens förvånad. Vad gjorde du Harry", sade Angelina och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag gjorde inget", protesterar Harry.

"Han höll vetenskapen om vart Sirius Black befann sig hemlig och det ledde till flera brutna lagar", sade Percy med en axelryckning. "Jag vet att han inte är dömd eller något sådant och att han är oskyldig, men lagarna bistår fortfarande."

"Våra vänner kommer bli förbannade när de får veta vad som verkligen hände", mumlar Harry med en grimas.

"Oroa dig inte, vi kommer försvara dig", sade Ron med ett flin.

**Han hade faktiskt haft en vildsint norsk ryggdrake som hette Nobelt en kort period under deras första år på skolan. Hagrid älskade helt enkelt hemska monsterdjur - ju farligare desto bättre.**

"Norberta", rättade Charlie lågmält.

**"Ja, men skrabborna är åtminstone små", sa Ron då de en timme senare var på väg upp mot slottet för att äta lunch.**

"Jag har en känsla av att de inte kommer fortsätta att göra det", mumlade Charlie. "Jag undrar vad för arter det egentligen är…"

**"De är små _nu_", sa Hermione uppgivet, "men när Hagrid väl listat ut vad de gillar att äta kommer de säkert att bli två meter långa."**

Harry grimaserade. "Ibland hatar jag verkligen när vi har rätt", sade han medan han påmindes om hur de såg ut i slottet av förra året.

**"Ja, men det spelar ju ingen roll om det visar sig att de kan bota sjösjuka eller nåt sånt, va?" sa Ron och log retsamt mot henne.**

"Akta dig så hon inte biter huvudet av dig", sade Fred retsamt.

"Och exakt vad ska det betyda?" frågar Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn medan hon snurrar sitt trollspö mellan sina fingrar.

"Du är häxan som klådde upp Malfoy, som satte eld på en lärare för att två år senare slå samma lärare medvetslös… du kan hantera dig själv och är inte rädd för att dra till fysiska medel för att få folk att se på ditt sätt eller göra som du vill, eller helt enkelt få tyst på någon", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

**"Du vet mycket väl att jag bara sa det för att täppa till truten på Malfoy", sa Hermine. "I själva verket tycker jag att han har rätt. Det bästa vore att stampa ihjäl hela högen innan de börjar angripa oss allesammans."**

"Du är en hycklare, Granger", sade Marietta.

"Ursäkta mig?" sade Hermione chockat.

"Du pratar jämt om husalfers rättigheter men du pratar nu om att döda oskyldiga djur. Du är en hycklare", sade Marietta och Hermione tappade hakan i förvåning medan hennes kinder långsamt blev röda.

**De slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet och försåg sig med lammkotletter och potatis. Hermione började äta med sådan fart att Harry och Ron stirrade på henne.**

**"Är det här din nya demonstration för alfernas rättigheter?" frågade Ron. "Har du tänkt kräkas upp maten i stället för att hungerstrejka?"**

"De kommer inte att gilla det heller", sade Dorea.

"Det var inte det som jag försökte göra", sade Hermione.

**"Nej, sa Hermione så värdigt hon kunde med munnen full a brysselkål. "Jag vill bara komma i väg till biblioteket." **

"Du har inte läxor att göra än dock", sade Mr Weasley förvirrat.

"Det var för husalferna", sade Hermione.

**"Det _menar_ du inte!" sa Ron misstroget. "Hermione, det är vår allra första skolag! Vi har inte ens fått några läxor än!"**

"Väl talat!" sade Dean medan han såg misstroget på Hermione.

"Jag hade en anledning", sade Hermione bestämt.

"Jo tack vi vet", sade Fay medan hon tänkte på märkena som Hermione försökt sälja till alla.

**Hermione ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte skyffla i sig, som om hon inte hade sett mat på flera dagar. Sedan hoppade hon upp från stolen och sa: "Vi ses till middagen!" varpå hon hastigt försvann.**

"Glöm inte bort att spendera tid med dina vänner, Hermione", sade Tonks med ett vänligt leende. "De är viktigare än skolan."

"De kommer inte hjälpa dig att få en framtid dock", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Ifall du inte har några vänner kommer du bara att vara olycklig", sade Tonks bestämt. "Kolla bara på hur dåligt Hermione mådde i början av första året och i tredje året när de bråkade."

**När klockan ringde till eftermiddagslektionen gav sig Harry och Ron i väg till Norrtornet, där en smal spiraltrappa ledde upp till en silverstege, som i sin tur gick till en rund lucka i taket. Ovanför den låg rummet där professor Trelawney höll till.**

"Och fler galna förutsägningar om min gudsons död", suckar Sirius.

"Något sådant, ja", sade Harry med en suck.

**Den välbekanta söta rökelsedoften, som kom från elden i spisen, fyllde deras näsborrar då de klev upp genom luckan. Gardinerna var som vanligt fördragna; det cirkelformade rummet badade i ett svagt rosafärgat sken från de många lamporna, som var överdragna med halsdukar och sjalar. Harry och Ron trängde sig fram mellan eleverna på de chintzklädda stolarna och puffarna som fyllde rummet. De slog sig ner tillsammans vid ett litet runt bord.**

"Kan vi bara komma till saken", muttrar Moody.

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer få höra om mer händelserika händelser snart", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen. "… å helvete, vi kommer höra om hur jag förberedde mig och mina tankar under uppgifterna."

"Så länge du inte gjorde något olagligt som kan sätta ditt dig", sade Remus lugnt.

"Så ifall jag gjorde något olagligt men kommer undan med det är så är det lugnt?" sade Harry misstroget och Remus nickade, något som Mrs Weasley genast förmanade honom för.

"Molly, mina bästa vänner blev animagusar i skolan och jag sade inget, vi bröt mot hundratals skolregler, vi smög ut från skolområdet och gick med i ett krig där vi bröt jag vet inte hur många lagar. Jag kan inte skälla ut honom för något som han inte kunde rå för. Han tvingades in i turneringen och ifall han behövde ta till en del medel som inte var tillåtna eller något sådant kan jag inte klandra honom. Han försökte bara överleva."

"Kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv Måntand", sade Sirius glatt.

"Jag är inte säker på att Fudge och Umbridge kommer se det likadant."

"Lämna dem åt mig, de kan inte göra något mot dig utan din vårdnadshavare närvarande, och enligt lag är det jag", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Eftersom du aldrig blev dömd så förlorade du aldrig den rätten", insåg Percy. "Så om Ministeriet gått till familjen Dursley för att få rätt att göra något så var tillåtelsen ogiltig då de inte hade rätten att acceptera eller tillåta något."

**"Goddag", sa professor Trelawneys beslöjade röst. Harry hoppade till, för hon stod alldeles bakom honom. **

"Det är det enda hon är bra på", muttrar Narcissa.

"Hon gör ett fantastiskt bra jobb på det", instämde Remus med en fnysning.

**Professor Trelawney var en mycket mager kvinna med enorma glasögon, som fick hennes ögon att se onaturligt stora ut i det smala ansiktet. Hon tittade ner på Harry med det tragiska ansiktsuttryck hon alltid hade när hon såg honom. **

"Ny teori", sade Lee flinandes.

"Bring it on", sade Harry, allting som kunde distrahera folk från hans förmodade tragiska slut var något bra i hans ögon.

"Okej varje år, eller lektion kanske stämmer mer, så förutspår Trelawney ditt tragiska slut, men det har inte hänt än. Så tänk om den dag hon slutar förutspå det kommer vara den dagen som du veklingen möter din död… eller nåt."

"Ifall det är sant kan jag säga att jag har ett väldigt långt liv att se fram emot, jag måste praktiskt taget vara odödlig."

"Du är pojken som överlevde", påpekar GInny retandes och Harry räckte ut tungan.

"Två galleoner på att hon kommer förutspå att du får ett lyckligt slut", sade Oliver med en fnysning.

"Vem vet, hon kanske redan har gjort det, eller kommer göra det, men antagligen inte", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Som vanligt var hon behängd med massor av pärlhalsband, kedjor och armringar, som glittrade i skenet från elden.**

"Tänk positivt, det är inte rosa på rosa", sade Ginny med en grimas medan hon sneglade på Umbridge.

**"Jag ser att du sitter och tänker på annat, lille vän", sa hon i sorgsen ton till Harry. "Men mitt inre öga ser in till din bekymrade själ bakom den modiga masken. Och jag måste tyvärr säga att dina bekymmer inte är utan grund. **

"Kan inte säga emot henne där", sade Harry med en suck.

"Verkligen?"

"Jäpp, jag var livrädd för att Sirius skulle bli upptäckt och fängslad, och jag hade grund för att vara rädd för det."

"En stor del av Ministeriet består av idioter och de var upptagna med turneringen, jag skulle ha klarat mig", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Dessutom har jag erfarenhet av att hålla mig gömd."

"Jo tack, vi är medvetna om det Mr Black", sade Flitwick torrt. "Du höll dig väldigt sysselsatt under dina skolår."

"Åh jag höll er bara roade, vi ville inte att ni skulle känna er uttråkade", sade Sirius med ett charmigt leende mot sina gamla professorer.

"För att bli uttråkade i ett slott fullt med tonåringar som utövar magi är garanterat något som kommer hända", sade Remus skrattandes.

"Det är inte som om du kan prata Lupin, du var delaktig i det", sade Sprout med en fnysning.

"Och trots det var ni övertygad om att han var oskyldig", sade Dorea en aning belåtet med ett lyft ögonbryn.

"Vi klagade inte alltför mycket, det gjorde bara att vi kunde komma undan med mer", sade Sirius glatt.

**Jag ser att svåra tider väntar dig, ack ja, förfärligt svåra tider. Jag är rädd för att det du fruktar mest kommer att inträffa… och kanske tidigare än du tror…" Hon hade sänkt rösten till en viskning.**

"Det hände inte!" sade Harry högljutt.

"Bra", sade Sirius med en lättad ton.

"Det betyder inte att det inte var nära dock", sade Hermione

**Ron himlade med ögonen mot Harry, som tittade tillbaka utan att röra en min. Professor Trelawney svepte förbi dem och slog sig ner i en stor läderfåtölj framför brasan, man ansiktet vänt mot klassen. Lavender Brown och Parvati patil, som varmt beundrade professor Trelawney, satt på puffar alldeles intill henne.**

"Jag har alltid undrat varför ni gillar henne",

"Försök inte att förstå det", sade Ginny rådandes.

"Ni förstår inte hur fantastisk hon är", sade Lavender med en förebrående blick.

"Men ni kommer se det, ni kommer se att hon är äkta", avslutade Parvati i en självsäker ton.

**"Mina kära vänner, det är dags för oss att vända vår uppmärksamhet mot stjärnorna", sa hon. "Planeternas rörelser och mystiska förebud avslöjas bara för dem som förstår varje steg i den himmelska dansen. Människans öde kan tydas av de galaktiska strålarna som blandar sig med…"**

"Åh stjärnorna är intressanta", mumlade en elev.

"Det var inte särskilt intressant", muttrade Seamus.

**Men Harrys tankar hade vandrat iväg. Den tunga rökelsedoften från brasan gjorde honom alldeles sömnig och trög i huvudet, och professor Trelawneys svammel om spådomskonst höll honom aldrig särskilt fängslad - **

"Det är nog bäst ifall du är uppmärksam, speciellt när hon gillar att peka ut dig", påpekar madam Bones.

"Jag hade mycket i tankarna, Ron kunde fylla i mig i vad jag missade", sade Harry fåraktigt.

"Vilket slutade i att vi behövde fråga Neville för jag var själv distraherad", erkände Ron med ett litet skratt.

**trots att han inte kunde låta bli att tänka på det hon just sagt till honom. _"Jag är rädd för att det du fruktar mest kommer att inträffa"_. Men Hermione hade rätt, tänkte Harry irriterat. Professor Trelawney var verkligen en gammal bluffmakerska. Han fruktade ju ingenting alls för ögonblicket… **

Hermione och Ron såg misstroget på Harry innan de skakade på huvudet.

"Jag trodde vi kommit överens om att ljuga för oss själva är en dålig idé", sade Ron.

"Jag tror att ni finner att jag inte var klar med meningen", sade Charlus roat innan han fortsatte att läsa.

**det vill säga, om man inte räknade med hans rädsla för att Sirius hade blivit infångad…**

"Du har åtminstone lärt dig att berätta sanningen för dig själv", sade Hermione med ett litet leende.

Sirius under tiden rynkade på pannan, han hatade att Harry fruktade, att han ens behövde frukta att han skulle bli infångad. Om han bara inte varit så dumstridig och gett sig efter Pettigrew så hade han inte förlorat Harry, hade inte missat hans barndom och Harry skulle inte behöva oroa sig över att hans gudfar skulle bli infångad och utsättas för kyssen.

**Men vad visste professor Trelawney om det? Harry hade för länge sedan kommit till den slutsatsen att hennes spådomskonst inte var mycket mer än tursamma gissningar och en mystisk framtoning.**

Harry rynkade på pannan, nu när han fick höra om alla lektioner i spådomskonst så kunde han plocka upp detaljer han missat förut, och det fick honom att inse att mer än vad han trodde hade slagit in, även om det inte alltid var på det sättet som man förväntat sig.

**Utom den där gången i slutet på förra terminen förstås, när hon hade förutspått att Voldemort skulle resa sig igen… och Dumbledore hade själv sagt att han trodde att hennes trans måst ha varit äkta, när Harry beskrev händelsen för honom.**

"Åh den var definitivt sann", sade Harry.

"Den är inte sann. Han är inte tillbaka", fräste Fudge.

"Första delen av förutsägelsen var uppenbarligen sann, så varför öppnar du inte bara dina ögon och ser sanningen din lilla…" började Harry innan Ron slog sin hand för sin väns mun och stoppade resten av meningen från att komma ut.

"Tack så mycket Ron", sade Remus med en tung suck, förhoppningsvis så skulle Harrys utbrott inte…, Remus tankar blev tvärt avbrutna av en ilsken röst

"Straffkommendering Potter", fräste Umbridge ilsket, fullt medveten om att de orden Ron hindrat inte skulle ha varit särskilt vänligt.

"Harry lugna ner dig, jösses, du har blivit så argsint i år", suckar Hermione, och det var endast hennes oroliga ögon som hindrade Harry från att säga något mer.

**"Harry!" viskade Ron.**

**"Vad är det?" Harry såg sig omkring. Hela klassen stirrade på honom. Han rätade upp sig i stolen, han hade nästan dåsat till i värmen, helt försvunnet i sina tankar,**

"Nu är du i trubbel", sade Alicia och skakade på huvudet.

"Du vet, det var första gången som jag råkade ut för att zooma ut så mycket under en lektion", sade Harry fundersamt.

**"Jag sa just, min vän, att du måste vara född under Saturnus olycksbringande inflytande", sa professor Trelawney i svagt förebrående ton, eftersom han tydligen inte hade lyssnat på henne.**

**"Född under vad då… förlåt, jag hörde inte?" sade Harry.**

"Det, Mr Potter, var uppenbart", sade Trelawney med en förnärmad ton och Harry rodnade.

**"Saturnus, käre vän, planeten Saturnus!" sa professor Trelawney, som lät klart irriterad över att det inte hade gjort något intryck på honom. **

"Kan du sluta förutspå hans tragiska slut, det kanske går bättre för honom då", påpekade Mr Weasley milt.

**"Jag sa att Saturnus måste ha stått i en mäktig position på himlavalvet i din födelsestund. Ditt mörka hår… din klena växt… tragiska förluster så tidigt i livet… Har jag rätt, min vän, när jag säger at du är född mitt i vintern?"**

"Du måste skämta!" sade Ginny misstroget och stirrade upp mot lärarbordet på professorn i spådomskonst.

Trelawney rynkade på pannan, hon kunde inte förstå vad det var hon hade gjort för fel. Alla tecken pekade på att han skulle vara född mitt i vintern, så hur kunde det komma sig när han var född i juli. Det var bara inte logiskt.

**"Nej", sa Harry, "jag är född i juli."**

**Ron försökte dölja sitt skratt genom en låtsad hostattack.**

Ron i boken var inte den enda som hade det problemet, överallt i salen så försökte folk att kväva sina skratt, något som de inte lyckades särskilt bra med.

"Okej, det där är en epik fail", sade Percy misstroget.

**En halvtimme senare hade varje elev fått en invecklad rund karta, där de skulle försöka fylla i hur planeterna hade stått i deras födelsestund. Det var ett tråkigt arbete som krävde noggranna studier av tidtabeller och beräkning av vinklar.**

"Var det någon som gjorde klart det på lektionen?"

"Lavender och Parvati tror jag", sade Neville med en axelryckning.

"Varför gjorde inte alla klart det på lektionen", sade Mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"För att det antagligen var ett tråkigt arbete och när man tycker något är tråkigt så tappar man motivationen", sade Hermione. "Händer mig med."

"Men du är alltid klar med sakerna i god tid."

"Ju fortare jag blir klar med desto snabbare blir jag av med det", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

**"Jag har två Neptunus här", sa Harry efter en stund. Han såg med rynkad panna på sin pergamentkarta. "Det kan väl inte stämma." **

"Aliens", sade Amanda genast.

"Var inte löjlig Grayson, det finns inga Aliens", fnös Michael Corner.

"Vi lever i en värld full av magi, drakar och andra fantasiväsen. Varför är det så svårt att acceptera tanken att Aliens skulle kunna finnas", sade Amanda med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det finns inga bevis på att Aliens finns!" protesterar Michael.

"För majoriteten av mugglarna så finns det inga riktiga bevis på magi", påpekade Katrina.

**"Åååååå", sa Ron och härmade professor Trelawneys mystiska viskning. "När två Neptunusar visar sig på himmeln är det ett säkert tecken på att en dvärg i glasögon håller på att födas, Harry…"**

"Ron!" sa Hermione skrattandes och smällde löst till hans arm.

**Seamus och Dean som arbetade i närheten, fnissade högt, men inte tillräckligt högt för att överrösta Lavender Browns upphetsade skrik:**

**"Å, titta, professor Trelawney! Jag tror jag har hittat en okänd planet. Åå, vad an det vara för en, professorn?"**

"Dålig idé att skrika det rakt ut, då kommer alla veta ifall du gjort bort dig. Bättre att tyst kalla till sig läraren", sade Tracy en aning hånfullt.

"Jag var upphetsat, dessutom litar jag på att mina vänner inte dömer mig för det", sade Lavender med näsan i vädret.

**"Det är ju Uranus, lilla vän", sa professor Trelawney och kastade en blick på stjärnkartan.**

**"Får jag också ta mig en titt på Uranus, Lavender?" frågade Ron. Olyckligtvis hörde professor Trelawney honom, och det var kanske därför som hon gav dem så mycket läxa till nästa gång.**

"Um, jag fattar inte", sade en förstaårselev.

"Det är ett gammalt engelsk skämt, ett skämt som inte är särskilt roligt eller smakrikt", sade Mrs Weasley och blängde på sin son.

"Jag hade glömt att du sade det", sade Harry skrattandes medan Hermione suckade.

"Jag med", erkände Ron fåraktigt.

"Var du kär i henne?" frågade Bill och Lavender såg intresserat på Ron, som snabbt kastat en blick mot Hermione innan han harklade sig och snabbt sade:

"Nej, aldrig någonsin."

"Åh tack Ron", sade Lavender sarkastiskt.

"Um, jag menade inte… du är… jag… öh, det här går inte bra", suckar Ron medan hans vänner skrattade åt hans försök att förklara sig. "Du är bara inte rätt för mig. Det finns säkert andra som vill bli ihop med dig."

"Tack, det var allt jag ville höra, och samma här", sade Lavender med ett litet leende.

**"En detaljerade analys av hur planeternas rörelse kommer att påverka er under den kommande månaden, med hänvisning till er personliga stjärnkarta", fräste hon och lät mer lik professor McGonagall än sitt vanliga överspända jag.**

Både McGonagall och Trelawney grimaserade över att bli jämförda med varandra, de må ha tagit en paus i sitt tjafsande nu när de hade en gemensam fiende men de gillade fortfarande inte att jämföras med varandra.

**"Uppgiften ska vara inlämnad och klar till på måndag och jag godtar inga ursäkter!"**

**"Förbaskade gamla käring", sa Ron bittert då de följde med hopen av elever som strömmade nerför trappan till middagen i stora salen. "Det kommer säkert att ta hela helgen…"**

"Vad klagar du över, det är ditt fel egentligen", påpekar Dean missnöjt.

"Betyder inte att jag inte tänker klaga, och ni fann inte min kommentar så stötande när jag uttalad den", påminner Ron sin kamrat.

**"Har ni fått mycket läxor?" frågade Hermione glatt när hon kom ifatt dem. "Vi fick inga _alls_ av professor Vektor!"**

"Tur för dig", sade Dean bittert.

**"Hurra för professor Vektor", sa Ron surt.**

**De kom ner i entréhallen, där massor av elever stod i kö för att komma in till middagen. De hade just ställt sig i kön när en hög röst ropade bakom dem.**

"Yay drama", sade Kingsley sarkastiskt.

"Kingsley, jag säger det här som din arbetspartner och din vän, snälla säg aldrig yay igen", bad Tonks med en grimas. "Det låter bara… fel."

"Och tro mig, ni kommer gilla det här i slutänden, det var väldigt underhållande", försäkrade George flinandes.

"Hur vet du, du var inte där", protesterar Hermione.

"Vi var på våningen ovanför och såg det uppifrån", sade Fred.

**"Weasley! Hallå där, Weasley!" Harry, Ron och Hermione vände sig om. Där stod Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle och såg mycket skadeglada ut alla tre.**

"Vad det än är så kan det inte vara bra", muttrar Moody.

"Tack för den upplysningen, vi hade ingen aning", sade Tonks sarkastiskt.

**"Vad är det?" sa Ron kort.**

**"Det står om din pappa i tidningen, Weasley!" sa Malfoy och viftade med ett nummer av _The Daily Prophet_. Han talade mycket högt, så att alla i den överfyllda hallen kunde höra. "Lyssna på det här!"**

Umbridge såg, för första gången på ett tag, intresserat på boken, hoppfull om att hon skulle få något material att använda emot Weasley för att bli av med honom. Det verkade som om han hade alldeles för mycket inflytande på Ministeriet. Och nu när han återigen hade tillgång till sin son som i månader jobbat som Ministerns sekreterare så hade han tillgång till information han inte borde ha. Ju fortare hon kunde göra sig av med honom, eller åtminstone hans kontakter och rykte desto bättre.

**Flera misstag begångna av Trolldomsministeriet**

"Åh det här låter lovande", sade Dorea sarkastiskt.

**Problemen inom Trolldomsministeriet verkar ännu inte vara över, skriver Rita Skeeter, vår specialutsända reporter.**

"Problemen har knappt börjat vid den tidpunkten", muttrade Snape.

"Tänk positivt, Ministeriet kan inte göra mycket mer för att göra situationen värre", sade Sinistra uppmuntrande.

**Ministeriet, som nyligen fått kritik för sin bristande kontroll över publiken under världsmästerskapen i quidditch och som fortfarande inte kan förklara försvinnandet av en av sina egna anställda häxor, försattes i en ny pinsam situation härom dagen på grund av en ministerietjänstemans uppförande. Mannen i fråga var Mr Arnold Weasley från Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter. **

"Det är inte hans namn", sade Luna med rynkad panna.

"Hon får aldrig namn eller åldern rätt", sade Mrs Weasley med en fnysning.

**Malfoy tittade upp.**

**"Tänk att de inte ens har uppfattat hans namn rätt, Weasley. Det är nästan som om han var en ren nolla, eller hur?" kraxade han. Alla i entréhallen lyssnade nu. Malfoy slätade till tidningen med en yvig gest och läste vidare:**

"Jag är inte så säker på det…", muttrade Malfoy för sig själv, "Det verkar som om han har otroligt många kontakter och tjänster trots sitt jobb."

**Arnold Weasley, som anklagades för innehavet av en flygande bil för två år sedan, var i går inblandad i en dispyt med flera upprätthållande av mugglarlag och ordning ("poliser") angående några ytterst våldsamma soptunnor.**

"Du kanske inte borde ha…", började Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Men jag behövde göra det", sade Mr Weasley försiktigt. "Ifall jag inte hade gjort det så kunde de ha resulterat i en massa andra händelser."

"Såsom att jag kanske inte hamnat i turneringen därför att han hade blivit arresterad istället och man hade insett hans identitet samt Voldemorts planer innan det var för sent", sade Harry lågmält för sig själv.

**Mr Weasley tycks ha störtat till undsättning för "Monsterögat" Moody, den ålderstigne före detta Auroren, som drog sig tillbaka från sin tjänst på Ministeriet när han inte längre kunde avgöra skillnaden mellan en handskakning och ett modförsök.**

"Han försökte att döda mig", fräste Moody.

"Så hävdar du, men du hade inga bevis, Alastor", suckade madam Bones och alla fick känslan av att det var ett väldigt gammalt argument.

"Jag hade bevis!"

"Ditt ord räcker inte och du skadade henne mer än vad hon skadade dig. Var bara glad att ni båda blev frigivna."

"Exakt vad hände?" mumlar Lavender.

"Jag är inte så säker, men jag vet att pappa hjälpte till med fallet", sade Parvati med en axelryckning.

**Det kan inte förvåna någon att Mr Weasley vid ankomsten till mr Moodys strängt bevakade hem fann att det va falskt alarm. Mr Weasley blev därefter tvungen att justera åtskilliga av polismännens minnen från kvällen, innan han kunde lämna scenen. Han vägrade emellertid att bevara frågor om varför han hade dragit in Ministeriet i en sådan ovärdig och besvärande situation.**

"Bra, bättre att hålla tyst än att prata", mumlade Percy.

**"Och det finns en bild också, Weasley!" sa Malfoy. Han vände på tidning och höll upp den. "En bild av dina föräldrar utanför sitt hus… om man nu kan kalla det ett hus! Din mamma kunde gott behöva en bantningskur, eller vad säger du?"**

"Draco!" utbrast Narcissa. "Vad för dravel har din far lärt dig egentligen? För Merlins skull, hon har sju barn, det är klart det kommer återspeglas på hennes figur!"

"Narcissa, du behöver inte…", sade Mrs Weasley som var väldigt röd i ansiktet.

"Åh han behöver lära sig lite sunt vett verkar det som, det är inga problem", sade Narcissa försäkrande medan hon fortfarande såg ogillande på sin son.

**Ron darrade av raseri. Alla stirrade på honom.**

"Vid den tidpunkten så var jag tvungen att hindra både Fred och George från att hoppa över räcket och kasta sig ner på Malfoy", sade Lee med en fnysning.

"Du höll inte direkt tillbaka oss", sade George med rynkad panna.

"Bara tillräckligt mycket för att ni inte skulle skada er, efter ni insett att hoppa var en dum idé rusade jag efter er… men tja, vi vet alla hur det slutade. Fanns ingen mening att lära honom en läxa som ni sade", påpekade Lee med en axelryckning.

**"Stick och brinn, Malfoy", sa Harry. "Kom nu, Ron…"**

**"Javisst ja, du bodde ju hos dem i somras, Potter", väste Malfoy hånfullt. "Säg mig, är hans mamma verkligen så där tjock, eller är det bara på bilden?"**

"Du måste verkligen lära dig att hålla käften innan du får en snyting igen", sade Alisa och skakade på huvudet.

"Oroa dig inte Molly", mumlade Mr Weasley som dragit sin förlägna fru närmare sig. "För mig är du fortfarande lika vacker som du var på vår bröllopsdag."

**"Vad ska man säga om _din_ mamma då, Malfoy?" sa Harry, medan både han och Hermione grep tag bak i Rons klädnad för att hindra honom från att kasta sig över Malfoy.**

"Det här kommer bli bra, när Harry förolämpar folk är det alltid underhållande", sade Terry skrockandes.

"Men ifall han gör något så kommer Umbridge ge honom problem för det", påpekar Anthony och började gnaga på sin läpp.

"Jag tror inte att de andra professorerna skulle acceptera det", sade Terry fundersamt.

**"Det där uttrycket hon har i ansiktet, som om hon just luktat på en komocka? Ser hon alltid ut så där, eller bara när hon är tillsammans med dig?"**

"Nej, aldrig med Draco… Lucius däremot…", sade Narcissa fundersamt. "Å andra sidan kan det ha varit en biverkning av trolldrycken."

"Exakt vad var det den där trolldrycken gjorde egentligen?"

"Kontrollerade mig, den gjorde så att mitt samvete blev dåsigt kan man säga. Lucius kunde väldigt lätt övertala och styra mina handlingar oavsett vad jag tyckte om det."

"Men den framtvingade inte några känslor", sade Sirius slugt. "Din avsky för honom är inte så stor som den verkar, inte sant?"

"Jag…", Narcissa såg uppgivet ner på sina händer innan hon skakade på huvudet och när hon väl lyfte det blänkte hennes ögon av tårar. "Nej, jag blev kär i Lucius, jag älskade honom och en del av mig gör fortfarande det… jag hatar att han kontrollerade mig så mycket, men jag kan inte hata honom och jag kan till viss del se varför, även om jag inte accepterar det…"

På andra sidan salen drog Malfoy lättat efter andan, att höra sin mor medge att hon frivilligt blivit förälskad och fortfarande älskade Lucius Malfoy lyfte en vikt från hans axlar som funnits där sedan Narcissa Malfoy stred in genom dörrarna till stora salen. Han visste att ingenting skulle bli sig likt igen hemma, men allt var kanske inte förlorat.

"Så alla förolämpningar, hot…", sade Mr Weasley med en medlidsam ton.

"Skådespeleri, mamma sa alltid att jag var alldeles för bra på det. Att låtsas att jag hatar honom är mycket enklare än att medge att jag patetiskt nog fortfarande älskar honom", sade Narcissa lågmält.

**Malfoys bleka ansikte rodnade lätt.**

**"Understå dig inte att förolämpa min mamma, Potter."**

"Dubbelmoral Malfoy?" frågar Alisa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Malfoy ryckte på axlarna, osäker på vad han skulle säga när han visste att han inte hade något försvar.

**"Håll din stora feta trut då", sa Harry och vände sig bort.**

**_PANG_! Flera av eleverna skrek till. Harry kände hur något vitglödgat svedde hans kind.**

Sirius naglar borrade in sig i hans handflator, men han hindrade sig själv från att säga något, medveten om att det inte var säkert att det var som han trodde. Han hade gjort tillräckligt med förhastade beslut i sitt liv redan.

**Han grep hastigt efter sin trollstav under klädnaden, men innan han ens hann röra vid den hördes ett nytt högt _PANG_ och ett rytande som ekade genom hela entréhallen.**

**_"Å NEJ GOSSE LILLE, DET DÄR LÅTER DU ALLT BLI!"_**

"Moody", sade Sirius.

"Det här borde bli underhållande", sade Bill.

"Det var det", sade gyllene trion, Neville och Ginny på en gång.

**Harry snurrade runt. Professor Moody kom haltande nerför marmortrappan. Han hade dragit fram sin trollstav och höll den riktad rakt mot en snövit iller, som stod och darrade på stengolvet, precis där Malfoy hade stått.**

I några sekunder var salen fylld med en spänd tystnad innan som på ett kommando alla började skratta och ingen tycktes kunna sluta, vissa skrattade lågt, endast roade, andra hade svårt att andas för att de skrattade så mycket och glädjetårar rullade nerför deras kinder. En del var så chockade att de bara misstroget stirrade mellan boken och Malfoy.

"Så det här är vad ni har menat när ni pratar om Malfoy och illrar tidigare", sade Bill skrattandes.

"Vi kunde inte låta något sådant falla i glömska, det var för allas bästa", sade Ron flinandes.

**Det uppstod en förfärad tystnad i entréhallen. Ingen utom Moody rörde så mycket som en muskel. Moody vände sig mot Harry och såg på honom - det vill säga, hans normala öga såg på honom, medan det andra ögat var vänt inåt huvudet.**

"Alastor gjorde _det!_" flämtade Charlus misstroget och avbröt sig själv.

"Jag hade en dålig dag antar jag", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

"En dålig dag är inte en giltig anledning till att förvandla en elev till ett djur oavsett hur mycket du ogillar den personen", sade Dorea bestämt.

**"Kom han åt dig?" brummade Moody. Hans röst var låg och skrovlig.**

**"Nej", sa Harry. "Han missade,"**

"Jag tror inte att han missade…", sade Daphne fundersamt. "Malfoy har väldigt bra kontroll över sin trollstav, så med nästan hundra procent säkerhet så kan jag säga att han missade med flit."

"Varför skulle han missa med flit?" frågar Sarah förvirrat.

"För att skrämmas", sade Daphne nonchalant.

"Dessutom skulle Harry antagligen ha gett tillbaka och antagligen träffat Malfoy, vilket skulle lett till att Harry skulle fått de största konsekvenserna eftersom han var den första som attackerade, tekniskt sätt", påpekar Astoria.

**_"LÅT DEN VARA_!" vrålade Moody.**

"Låt vad vara?" mumlar Cho förvirrat.

**"Vad ska jag låta vara?" frågade Harry förvirrat.**

Harry log mot Cho som log strålande tillbaka innan hon retsamt blinkade med ena ögat mot honom.

**"Inte du, han!" röt Moody och knyckte med tummen över axeln mot Crabbe, som just hade stelnat i sitt försök att lyfta upp illern. Det verkade som om Moodys snurrande öga var magiskt och kunde se genom nacken.**

"Kan det!" sade Alison hänfört och stirrade på Moody som missnöjt grymtade:

"Ja, det kan det."

"Det påminner mig om en sak", sade Leanne med ett brett leende.

"Verkligen, vadå?"

"Att ifall professor Quirrell inte använde sig av frasen "Jag har ögon i nacken" någon gång under sitt år som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster så slösade han bort en fantastiskt möjlighet", sade hon fnittrandes och genast så började alla skratta.

**Moody började halta fram mot Crabbe, Goyle och illern, som gav ifrån sug ett skräckslaget tjut och kilade i väg mot fängelsehålorna i rasande fart.**

**"Nej du, den gubben går inte!" gormade Moody och riktade sin trollstav mot illern igen.**

Narcissa bet sig i läppen, för arg och rädd för sin son för att inse att hennes läpp började blöda när hennes tänder trängde igenom det mjuka köttet.

**Den flög flera meter upp i luften, landade med en dask i golvet och studsade sedan upp i vädret igen. **

Narcissa flämtade och blev likblek i ansiktet, ifall hon haft förmågan att röra sig så hade hon rusat tvärs över salen och omfamnat sin son men hon var för chockad för att göra det, för rädd för att röra en fena.

**"Jag gillar inte folk som anfaller när deras motståndare vänder ryggen till", mullrade Moody, medan illern studsade högre och högre upp, vrålande av smärta.**

**"Att göra nåt så avskyvärt, fegt och gement…" Illern flög genom luften med benen och svansen hjälplöst viftade. **

"Säg vad ni vill om honom, men han har åtminstone någon moral", sade Harry.

"Han förvandlade nyss en elev till ett djur och slungade honom mot ett stengolv."

"Ifall man bortser från det", sade Harry som om det var uppenbart. "Jag menar att han inte gillade tanken på att attackera på det sättet. Han ville vinna ärligt."

"Du är hel-snurrig", sade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**"Gör… aldrig… mer… om… det", sa Moody och uttalade varje ord i takt med att illern daskade i stengolvet och flög upp igen.**

"Åh det är bäst att du aktar dig, för när jag får händerna på dig så kommer jag döda dig… nej, jag kommer göra något mycket värre mot dig, vänta du bara. Du kommer ångra att du skadade min son."

"Se, jag har alltid sagt att Blacks är galna."

"ÅH håll klaffen Sirius, du skulle reagera ännu värre om det gällde Harry", fräste Narcissa medan hon blängde på sin kusin.

"Jag har inte hävdat något annat, Cissy", sade Sirius mjukt. "Jag vet hur det är att se din familj bli skadad… och förlora den."

**"Professor Moody!" ljöd en chockerad röst. Professor McGonagall var på väg nerför marmortrappan med famnen full av böcker.**

"Ah, självklart är det Minnie som kommer till undsättning", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Och vad menar du med det, Mr Black", sade McGonagall en aning misstänksam.

"Bara att du bryr dig om dina elever och gör allt du kan för att det ska må bra."

"Jag… tack Sirius", sade McGonagall, rörd över hur mycket tro han hade i henne.

**"Nej, men se goddag, professor McGonagall", sa Moody lugnt och lät illern studsa ännu högre upp.**

**"Vad… vad håller du på med?" frågade McGonagall och följde med blicken den studsande pillrens färd genom luften.**

"Jag förstod inte vad som pågick, jag borde ha förstått på direkten", muttrade McGonagall.

"Ingen hade förväntat sig att något sådant skulle hända Minerva, du kan inte klandra dig själv och du satte stopp för det, kom ihåg det", sade Dumbledore och klappade hennes hand försiktigt.

**"Jag ger en lektion", svarade Moody.**

**"En lekt… Moody, är det där en _elev?" _Skrek professor McGonagall gällt och tappade böckerna **

"Ytterligare en person som chockar henne så mycket. Varför har andra så lätt att få henne att tappa sina böcker i golvet!" utbrister Fred.

"Därför att hon inte förväntade sig något sådant från dem. När det gäller er så vet hon att ni är upptågsmakare så hon vet att hon alltid bör förvänta sig det värsta", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Hur vet du det", frågade George förvånat.

"Hur tror ni att jag klarade av att växa upp med Fabian och Gideon samt att ha er två som söner", sade Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**"Japp", sa Moody.**

**"Nej!" ropade McGonagall och började springa nerför trappan med utsträckt trollstav. Ett ögonblick senare hördes en hög knall och Draco Malfoy visade sig åter.**

"Tack professor", sade Malfoy och såg upp på sin professor i förvandlingskonst. "Jag visade aldrig min tacksamhet för… tack."

"Det var så lite", sade McGonagall med ett leende, även om det var en aning chockat. "Jag ber bara om ursäkt för att jag inte rättade till situationen snabbare."

"Du kunde inte veta", sade Malfoy med en axelryckning. "Det var inte som om någon annan gjorde något mer."

"Professor Moody var rasande, vi visste inte ifall det hade gjorde var fel eller inte", erkände en sjundeårselev.

"Ingen kroppslig bestraffning som förvandling eller skadligt på något sätt är tillåtet på skolan", sade Dumbledore med allvarlig blick och obemärkt av alla vuxna sneglade flera eleverna mot varandras händer.

**Han låg i en hög på golvet, med det släta blonda håret hängande ner i sitt blossande röda ansikte. Han kom sprattlande på benen igen.**

**"Moody, vi använder _aldrig_ förvandling som straff!" sa professor McGonagall med svag röst. "Nog måste professor Dumbledore ha talat om det för dig?"**

"Han ignorerade det troligtvis", fnös Ron.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig…", sade Harry fundersamt, hans tankar långt borta.

"Vad tänker du på?" viskar Hermione.

"Inget speciellt… det försvann… aja, det kommer säkert tillbaka om det var något viktigt."

**"Ja, det är möjligt att han har nämnt det", sa Moody och kliade sig oberört på hakan, "men jag tänkte att ren riktig, rejäl förskräckelse…"**

**"Vi ger kvarsittningar eller strafftjänst, Moody! Eller pratar med den skyldiges elevhemsföreståndare."**

"Vilket antagligen inte kommer fungera så bra när det är Snape", mumlade Sirius.

"Det är sant", muttrade Remus tillbaka medan han påmindes om några sådana incidenter från när han var lärare.

"Men bättre än den där bestraffningen antar jag", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

**"Då ska jag göra det", sa Moody och stirrade på Malfoy med yttersta motvilja. Malfoy som fortfarande hade tårar i ögonen av smärta och förödmjukelse, tittade illvilligt på Moody och mumlade något om "min pappa".**

"Som inte skulle kunna göra något", påpekar Blaise.

"Jag vet", suckar Malfoy.

"Du har förändrats. För några dagar sen skulle du aldrig ha erkänt det", sade Blaise påpekandes. "Du skulle heller inte tackat McGonagall eller agera så lugnt."

"Jag hatar att medge det, men att läsa om Potters liv och hans syn på åren här har gett mig ett nytt perspektiv på saker", sade Malfoy och skakade på huvudet.

"Med andra ord växer du upp", sade Blaise flinandes.

"Med andra ord växer jag upp", instämde Malfoy och log en aning stelt mot sin vän.

**"Jaså, det säger du?" sa Moody lågmält och tog ett par haltande steg framåt, medan det dova dunkandet från träbenet ekade runt om i hallen. "Ja, jag känner ju din far från gamla dar, pojk.**

Harry, Ron och Hermione rös när de hörde Charlus läsa ut den paragrafen.

"Det där ger ett helt nytt perspektiv nu", sade Ron.

"Speciellt med tanke på att han var en dödsätare som skulle se till att jag skulle bli dödad…", fortsatte Harry med en grimas.

"Och inte den auror som fångade honom", avslutade Hermione lågmält.

"Vad tisslar och tasslar ni om?"

"Spoilers!" sade de alla tre tillsammans medan de log oskyldigt mot Fay som svor lågt över det faktum att hon missat ytterligare en chans att få veta saker snabbare.

**Du kan tala om för honom att Moody håller ett vakande öga på hans son… Hälsa honom det från mig. Och föreståndaren för ditt elevhem är väl Snape, om jag inte tar fel?"**

"Hälsade du din pappa det?" frågade Blaise roat.

"Och göra honom rasande… nära, men i slutändan struntade jag i det", sade Malfoy med en axelryckning.

"Det kanske var för det bästa, jag ryser över tanken på vad Moody hade kunnat gjort i så fall", sade Pansy.

**"Ja", sa Malfoy motvilligt.**

**"Ännu en gammal bekant", knarrade Moody. "Jag har sett fram emot en pratstund med gamle Snape, så följ med här nu…"**

"Han måste vara förbannad på Snape för att han övergav Voldemort", sade Hermione viskandes.

"Det menar du inte, jag skulle inte ha velat vara i Snapes skor det kan jag säga", mumlade Harry.

"Synd att han inte kunde göra sig av med Snape", sade Ron med en axelryckning innan han väste av smärta när Hermione smällde till honom.

**Han grep Malfoy i armen och drog i väg honom mot trappan ner till fängelsehålorna. Professor McGonagall tittade oroligt efter dem innan hon svängde med trollstaven mot sina böcker, så att de åter flög upp i famnen på henne.**

"Du behöver inte oroa dig Mrs Malfoy, jag skickade iväg Sir Nicolas efter dem för säkerhets skull. Ingen mer skada kom till Mr Malfoy", försäkrade McGonagall.

Narcissa drog en lättad suck och slappande av en aning, försiktigt förde hon ett finger till sina läppar och svepte bort blodet som porlat fram ur såret som uppstått.

**"Tala inte med mig nu", sa Ron halvhögt till Harry och Hermione då de slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet några minuter senare, medan hela salen surrade av upphetsat prat om vad som just hade hänt.**

"Du vet jag finner det lite konstigt att det i princip endast är ryktena om oss som verkligen blåser upp och går helt ur kontroll", sade Harry .

"Det är roligast att prata om er helt enkelt", sade Su Li och log retandes.

**"Varför inte?" frågade Hermione förvånat.**

**"Därför att jag vill inpränta det här i minnet, så att jag aldrig glömmer det", sa Ron med slutna ögon och ett hänfört ansiktsuttryck. "Draco Malfoy, den fantastiska studsande illern…"**

Malfoy rodnade medan de flesta i salen skrattade åt Rons kommentar och bilden som den målade upp.

**Harry och Hermione skrattade. Sedan började Hermione ösa upp köttgryta på tallrikarna åt dem.**

"De kan ta mat själva, du är medveten om det va?" sade Susan roat.

"De kan, men det skulle ha slutat med att Ron var för distraherad för att äta och Harry skulle ha tagit för lite för klara sig till nästa gång han skulle äta."

**"Fast han kunde verkligen ha skadat Malfoy", sa hon. "Det var faktiskt bra att professor McGonagall satte stopp för det…"**

**"Hermione!" utbrast Ron ursinnigt och slog upp ögonen igen. "Du förstör det bästa ögonblicket i mitt liv!" **

"Det är inte det längre", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Verkligen, vad är det nu?" frågade Hermione förvirrat.

Ron rodnade medan en blick av Hermione, rufsig i håret men ett strålande leende medan hon viftade omkring med händerna dök upp i hans huvud och han knuffade snabbt undan det. "Åh, inget speciellt", mumlade han.

**Hermione fnös otåligt och började äta i rasande fart igen.**

**"Säg inte att du tänker gå tillbaka till biblioteket i kväll?" Harry såg på henne.**

**"Jag måste", sa Hermione med munnen full av mat. "Massor att göra."**

"Men det är bara första dagen tillbaka!" sade Percy misstroget.

"Och du vet att det är illa när till och med Percy tycker något sådant", sade Oliver med en fnysning.

"Åh håll klaffen Wood, enda anledningen till varför du gjorde läxor istället för att göra upp strategier är för att du behövde ha vissa betyg för att få stipendium", fnös Percy.

**"Men du sa ju att professor Vektor inte…"**

**"Det är inga läxor", sa hon.**

"Du har tid på dig, slappna av och njut av friden medan den varar", sade Katrina.

"Det var ett väldigt bra råd nu i efterhand", sade Hermione med en grimas medan hon tänkte på bråken som uppstått under åren.

**Fem minuter senare hade hon ätit upp och gett sig i väg. Hon hade knappt försvunnit förrän Fred Weasley damp ner på hennes plats.**

**"Den där Moody!" sa han. "Vilken typ, va?"**

"Så ni har redan haft hans lektion", sade Moody en aning intresserat.

"Um, du menar din", sade Parvati förvirrat.

"Hm… åh, hade annat på tankarna. Blev bara förvånad över att mina lektioner nämndes och att jag är i boken", sade Moody ursäktandes.

"STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" vrålar alla barn som bott på Grimmaldiplan under sommarlovet och brast förtjust ut i skratt när flera stycken ryckte till förskräckt.

**"Mer än häftig", sa George och slog slog sig ner mittemot Fred.**

**"Superhäftigt", sa tvillingarnas bäste vän, Lee Jordan, och gled ner på stolen bredvid George. "Vi hade lektion för honom i eftermiddags", berättade han för Harry och Ron.**

"Jag vill nämna att vår lektion gick mycket bättre än vad er gjorde", sade Fred medan han såg en aning skyldigt på Harry.

"Vänta, stoppa banden. Menar ni att Harrys klass första lektion i försvar mot svartkonster var en katastrof igen", stönar Kingsley.

"Det beror hur du definierar katastrof", sade Harry undvikandes.

"Toppen. Jag kan inte vänta tills jag får se det hända", sade Kingsley sarkastiskt.

"Det var inte så illa", försökte Harry. "Inte jämfört med tidigare år, ingen blev skadad."

"Bara för att någon inte blev skadad betyder det inte att lektionen inte var en katastrof Harry", sade Tonks uppgivet.

**"Hur var den?" frågade Harry ivrigt. Fred, George och Lee utbytte menande blickar.**

**"Vi har aldrig haft maken till lektion", sa Fred.**

**"Han vet, förstår ni", sa Lee.**

"Han gjorde ett väldigt bra intryck, jag kan medge det och han lärde intressanta saker", sade Fred fundersamt.

"Men när det kommer till kritan så är vår favorit professor fortfarande Remus", avslutade George.

"Säger ni det för att han är en marodör?" frågar Charlie i en slug ton.

"Faktiskt inte, Remus var bättre på kommunikation och förmedla informationen än professor Moody", sade George med en axelryckning.

**"Vet vad då?" frågade Ron och lutade sig framåt.**

**"Han vet vad det vill säga att verkligen _göra_ det", sa George med eftertryck.**

**"Göra vad?" sa Harry.**

**"Kämpa mot svart magi", sa Fred.**

"Lupin kämpade i kriget, han vet vad han gjorde med", påpekar Moody.

"Okej, det är lugnt. Det är ingen tävling och jag kommer definitivt inte ta illa upp ifall eleverna föredrar någon annan professor i ämnet framför mig. Ingen behöver försvara eller peka ut något, jag är inget speciellt. Moody är mycket mer erfaren inom ämnet än vad jag är och jag är säker på att han hade mycket… intressanta saker att lära ut", sade Remus lugnt.

**"Han har sett allt", sa George.**

**"Otroligt", sa Lee.**

**Ron grävde i skolväskan efter sitt schema. **

**"Vi ska inte ha honom förrän på torsdag!" sa han besviket. **

"Toppen det innebär att vi måste vänta innan vi får höra om det", stönar Tonks.

"Om vi ens får höra om det", påpekar Charlie.

"Vi fick höra om Lockmans och professor Lupins första lektioner, så vi kommer nog få höra om den här lektionen med. Och eftersom det är något Harry och Ron ser fram emot så kommer det nog nämnas ganska snart i nästa kapitel", sade Katie försäkrandes.


	14. De oförlåtliga förbannelserna

**Gryffindor01**: Haha, bättre sent än aldrig ;) Och jag menar kolla på hur lång tid det tog för mig att uppdatera igen, men förhoppningsvis kommer det bli oftare nu. Jo, det var ganska tufft i skolan under den perioden men jag mår mycket, mycket bättre nu och är mitt vanliga, bubbliga jag. Och visst är det otroligt vad så små saker kan göra för at man ska må bättre. Och känn dig inte skyldig över att du inte är bra på att önska saker god jul eller säga grattis eller något sådant. Jag är oftast själv ganska värdelös på det. Säger bara god jul/gott nytt år till mina närmaste vänner/familj, och här då, samma sak med grattis, plus ifall fb berättar att någon fyller år. Annars skulle jag aldrig komma ihåg att göra det.  
Att höra att du tyckte kapitlet var toppen och att mina ansträngningar syntes glädjer mig väldigt mycket och jag hoppas att kapitlet lever upp till förvä vet själv inte hur jag orkar skriva så mycket ärlig talat, det tar några dagar men jag brukar skriva i omgångar och samtidigt se på film så jag inte blir uttråkad. Jag antar att det är för att jag inte gillar när det är mer boktext än vad det är eget material. Jag oroar mig dock ibland över att jag skriver för mycket, så det är ett problem.  
Jag är glad att du gillade minnet på Tonks, jag vill gärna variera lite och visa olika bilder av karaktärer. När det gäller magiska egenskaper så skulle jag nog välja att vara en metamorfmagus, det finns såna stora möjligheter med det, det är nästan samma möjligheter som att ha en osynlighetsmantel fast du istället gömmer dig genom att se ut som någon annan, dessutom kan du ändra hårstil och färg precis när du vill.  
Tack så mycket och jag hoppas att du gillar det

Kram Lea.

**Justanotherfanficgirl**: Hej Annie, jag vet att jag redan har svarat på den här reviewern i ett PM men jag hoppas att du mår mycket bättre nu och sover bra och inte oroar dig över saken. Glad alla hjärtans dag.  
Love from Lea

**Leviusa**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att du anser att boken kommer bli intressant gällande reaktionerna, jag hoppas att jag kan leva upp till förväntningarna.

**Frida**: 14 januari var verkligen hemsk dag för alla Potterheads, och resten av världen med för den delen för Alan Rickman har spelat så många fantastiska roller. Jag älskar alla hans roller och han såg till att jag faktiskt gillade Snape. Jag var så otroligt upprörd när jag hörde att han dött och trodde inte att det var sant. Jag är däremot stolt över hur respektfulla folk har varit emot honom och hans familj. Var stark och häng i där.  
/Lea

**AnnaRooma**: Hej Lea, tack så mycket för att ta dig tid att läsa igenom alla Hogwarts läser HP och det glädjer mig verkligen att du tyckte de var så bra (speciellt med tanke på att jag själv tycker att de två första är ganska värdelösa nu), men jag är verkligen glad att du tyckte om dem. Tyvärr så fick du vänta en månad till innan det här kapitlet kom men jag planerar att försöka börja uppdatera lite oftare nu. Jag är nöjd med det här kapitlet och tyckte att jag avslutade det på ett bra sätt ;) Åter igen, tack för dina snälla ord och god jul och gått nytt år långt, långt, lång i efterskott och Glad alla hjärtans dag!  
/Lea

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, jag kan glatt säga att jag mår mycket bättre nu och är tillbaka till mitt vanliga bubbliga jag. Jag hade en jättebra jul och nyår och jag hoppas att även du hade det. Och glad alla hjärtans dag.  
Verkligen synd att boken var en besvikelse, men åtminstone har du filmerna så det är något. Bättre att hålla sig till det än att förstöra sig kärlek för något genom dåliga versioner. Jag har inte sett den men jag får ta och kolla upp det någon gång. Det verkar intressant, och jag hittar den säkert någonstans. Måste bara besluta vilket språk jag vill se på ;)  
Jag störde mig också väldigt mycket på att Alexandra Daddario var brunett i första filmen och kan inte förstå varför hon inte färgade håret. En film ska aldrig anta att fansen har läst boken innan, det kommer alltid finnas folk som ser filmerna innan de läser böckerna, jag menar jag har gjort det med de flera saker jag gillat. Tyvärr så har jag sett Seventh son och jag blev lika besviken som du. Jag är nu livrädd för att de ska förstöra Spejarens lärling som tydligen ska bli en film och jag vill inte det för jag älskar bokserien.  
Det var ganska länge sen jag läste böckerna med faktiskt, två år sen jag läste dem. Jag måste börja läsa om dem igen, gjorde ett löfte när jag var tio att läsa dem en gång om året.  
När det gäller shoppingresan har jag inga direkta planer för den för tillfället. Den kommer säkert nämnas igen men jag har inte beslutat om den ska hända mellan fjärde och femte boken eller om jag ska vänta tills efter de läst klart böckerna… jag tror jag kör mellan fjärde och femte boken och det kommer nog vara en blandning av att seden hända samtidigt som andra gör något annat. Vi får se vart historien tar oss, jag har inte berättelsen så välplanerad utanför bara på känsla med några större saker planerat.  
Hehehe… min bok… ja, den går hemskt rent ut sagt. Har gett upp på den för tillfället och får se ifall det blir något av den, de rätta orden kommer bara inte ut.  
MVH Lea

**Calaminaria**: Hej Calaminaria, det var så lite och jag håller med om att de intressanta börjar hända nu. Jag vet att de flesta tycke att början på boken är ganska seg, jag själv blev först medveten om det efter att min bror gav upp med att läsa Harry Potter för han tyckte att inget hände, men nu har vi kommit förbi den delen åtminstone. Jag hoppas att du anser att det här kapitlet var värt den långa väntan. Håller helt med om att lärare tror att man endast läser deras ämne, lärare har så dålig kommunikation med varandra. Jag har försökt att tänka mer på mitt skrivande i det här kapitlet och kommer troligtvis tänka på det mer och mer i fortsättningen men jag börjar med babysteg för tillfället. Men tack för tipset.  
/Lea

**HQanna**: Hej finaste Hanna. Känn dig absolut inte skyldig över att du inte att kommenterat och känn dig inte skyldig över att jag mådde dålig. Jag gick bara igenom en tuff period i skolan men jag mår mycket bättre nu och är tillbaka till mitt vanliga jag. Full av energi och redo att ta på mig alla utmaningar som livet slänger på mig. Du behöver absolut inte kommentera och bara vetenskapen om att folk läser är tillräckligt för mig, jag vill inte vara en sån person som endast skriver för reviewer och hålla kapitel fånga tills jag får X antal kommentarer.  
Och oroa dig inte över gymnasiet, först och främst så beror det på vilken linje du väljer, jag valde en linje som är bara teori så uppenbarligen blir det mycket och sen beror det på lärarna. Mina lärare hade dålig kommunikation och lade allting under en kort period istället för att dela upp och sprida ut det, jag har aldrig råkat ut för något sådant förut så det tog oss alla med överraskning. Det brukar inte vara så illa. Att gå i gymnasiet är väldigt kul och ifall du bara sköter ditt jobb på lektionerna så kommer det gå bra och du kommer klara av det galant. Ett exempel är att jag och mina vänner jobbar på alla lektioner så vi är klara med vårt jobb och ligger nu cirka 2 veckor före resten av klassen i nästan alla ämnen därför att de pratar bort alla lektionerna, så så länge som du jobbar kommer det gå bra. Oroa dig inte över det.  
Då glädjer dig det att veta att jag mår bra och uppdaterar nu, men dina försäkringar om att jag skriver så fint och bra får mig att må ännu bättre och lite mindre skyldig. Att vara en stor, lycklig familj låter som en bra idé.  
Yay, du har läst ut Percy Jackson. Jag älskar de böckerna, dock måste jag erkänna att jag bara har läst de fem första böckerna. Jag försökte att börja läsa de andra fem men jag tyckte inte de var särskilt bra så jag gav upp med dem, all min kunskap om dem kommer därför från fanfics. En dag kanske jag ger dem en ny chans. Men grattis till att du fattade det mesta när du läste den på engelska. Fortsätt att läs böcker på engelska, jag rekommenderar att du läser fanfics på engelska, du missar så mycket om du inte gör det och på köpet lär du dig engelska. Jag menar nästan all min kunskap jag har om engelska är pågrund av fanfics.  
Tusen stora kramar till dig med och glad alla hjärtans dag.  
/Lea

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och jag ska försöka få med lite mer Hinny i fortsättningen, nästa kapitel känns som en bra början till att verkligen få igång det, det är allt jag säger för nu. Vill inte göra ett löfte som jag sen råkar bryta. Du är säkert bättre än vad du tror på basket och det är bara att öva så kommer du snart vara jättebra på det. Det är en så rolig sport. Jag är ganska bra på att dribbla och sånt men jag är värdelös på att göra mål, så jag brukar ta på mig rollen om att sno alla bollar och när man väl är vid korgen passa till en lagkamrat.

**Bokmalvan**: Hejsan, jag är väldigt glad att du gillar kapitlet och vetenskapen om att du blir glad när du får en notis om att jag uppdaterat glädjer mig. Jag ser själv verkligen fram emot när de kommer till femte boken, har så många planer för det. Jag är glad att du gillade Rons kommentar om att Bart Jr skulle gjort av sig med Snape, jag tyckte själv att det passade hans personlighet. Jag hopppas bara att jag kan fortsätta att få till hans karaktär. Gott nytt år långt i efterskott och glad alla hjärtans dag.  
/Lea

**Zerow21**: Gott nytt år och god jul långt, långt i efterskott. Tack för försäkringarna men de goda nyheterna är att efter en väldigt lång paus har jag arbetat upp intresset för det här igen och jag vill verkligen fortsätta skriva, ser fram emot det och känner inte längre att det är ett måste. Min inspiration är tillbaka. Utöver det så har jag inte längre lika stor press på mig ifrån skolan och kan ta det ganska lugnt nu för nästan ingenting händer. Men jag är otroligt tacksam att du är en sån tålmodig läsare. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och hoppas att du kommer gilla det här lika mycket. Jag hoppas att du hade ett bra jullov och att du nu kommer få ett bra sportlov, när du än har det.

* * *

AN: Guess who's back. That's right. ME. Okej seriöst, tack för alla era snälla ord. Så mycket har hänt sedan förra kapitlet, det har varit jullov, jag har kommit på en fortsättning på Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU, så det är i full gång, det har blivit ett nytt år, skolan har börjat, jag mår mycket bättre och är redo att ta tag i det här ordentligt igen. Men tyvärr med alla de här goda nyheterna finns det en stor som överskuggar alla. I januari så förlorade världen en fantastisk man. Vi miste Alan Rickman till cancer. Jag ville inte tro det först och bröt nästan ihop i gråt under naturkunskapen när jag insåg att det var sant, han är verkligen död. Han var en sån fantastisk skådespelare, men utifrån intervjuer och liknade så är det även uppenbart att han var en fantastisk man och världen är en sämre plats utan honom. Jag har spenderat senaste månaden med att se om filmer med honom i och jag längtar till hans sista film Alice through the looking glass kommer ut. Låt oss höja våra trollstavar och trollspön återigen i Alan Rickmans ära och minnas denna man.

* * *

"Jag tror att det är läggdags nu", sade Dumbledore en aning ursäktande och protester sprang genast upp, ingen av eleverna ville sluta läsa."Jag är ledsen men klockan är alldeles för mycket för att börja på ett nytt kapitel."

"Kom igen professor Dumbledore, vi vill veta vad som händer på lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster", protesterade Terry.

"Dessutom är vi inte trötta", tillade Charlie snabbt.

"Du är inte en elvaåring, Charlie", påpekar Mrs Weasley och himlar med ögonen.

"Åh de har säkert inget emot det, ge dem bara lite socker", sade Charlie.

"Vi klarar av det, vi kan starta en timme eller två senare imorgon istället", sade Dennis ivrigt.

"Vi kommer inte att börja senare bara för hinna läsa ett kapitel till ikväll", sade McGonagall bestämt.

"Det kan sätta folk i problem", sade Harry flinandes och han kunde se att Umbridge genast blev frestad att fortsätta läsa, och hon var inte den enda, eleverna blev ännu mer ivriga än innan eftersom de var övertygade om att det nu skulle hända mycket i kapitlet.

"Det spelar ingen roll Mr Potter, alla kommer inte orka att läsa ett till kapitel", sade Dumbledore med tindrande ögon.

"Ops, försent. Jag läser nu", sade Ernie och alla blickar drogs till tonårspojken som belåtet hade slagit upp rätt sida i boken, med ett fräckt leende innan han snabbt läste ut titeln på kapitlet.

**De oförlåtliga förbannelserna**

"Vad menar du med de oförlåtna förbannelserna?"

"Att det är vad kapitlet heter?" sade Ernie med ett höjt ögonbryn

"Jag är medveten om att det är namnet", snäste Mrs Weasley. "Men varför? Ni kan inte mena att ni råkade ut för det."

"Jag tvivlar att de råkade ut för det, det finns ingen chans att Hogwarts hade kunnat hålla det hemligt. Det skulle ha varit skriverier om det i veckor i Daily Prophet", sade Mr Weasley lugnande.

"Så jag antar att det handlar om att de undervisades i vad det är för något", sade Kingsley med tt högt ögonbryn.

"Var inte löjlig, det är inte som om någon kommer visa dem förbannelserna i klassrummet", sade Babbling misstroget, det faktum att eleverna hade fått se förbannelserna var något som hade stannat mellan eleverna och aldrig spridits vidare till professorerna.

"De har Moody, jag är inte så säker på att han inte visade det", mumlar Narcissa.

"De är bara barn, de kommer knappast få se något så brutalt", sade Mrs Weasley, men hennes darrande röst avslöjade att hon var nervös.

**De båda följande dagarna passerade utan några större händelser, bortsett från att Neville lyckades smälta sin sjätte kokkittel under trolldryckslektionen.**

"Jag vet ärligt inte vad pojken gör", muttrar Snape och skakar på huvudet.

"Han är bara nervös", sade Sinistra med ett litet leende.

"Jag har också varit nervös, det har inte slutat i att jag smält en kokkittel, något som är praktiskt taget omöjligt." muttrar Snape tillbaka.

**Professor Snape, som verkade ha blivit ännu elakare och oförsonligare under sommarlovet, gav honom strafftjänst. **

"Av någon anledning så förvånar det mig inte alls", fnös Bill

**Neville återvände från den som ett nervöst vrak, för Snape hade tvingat honom at dissekera en hel tunna hornpaddor.**

"Det där är vidrigt", sade Lavender med en grimas.

"Du tycker inte att det var ett litet väl hårt straff för pojken?" frågar Burbage Snape.

"Nej, han satte resten av klassen i fara och det ger honom en anledning till att inte göra om det igen", svarade Snape ärligt.

**"Du vet väl varför Snape är på så hemskt humör?" sa Ron till Harry, medan Hermione visade Neville hur han skulle utföra en Skrubbningsbesvärjelse, så han kunde få bort resterna av paddinälvor under naglarna.**

Flera av tjejerna i salen rös vid tanken på att ha paddinälvor under naglarna.

**"Ja", sa Harry. "På grund av Moody."**

"Så enkelt men så sant", sade Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

**Alla visste att Snapes högsta önskan var att få jobbet som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, och han hade nu blivit förbigången för fjärde året i rad. **

"Det har faktiskt varit längre än så", sade Bill.

"Han har varit efter det jobbet sen vi var i skolan", instämde Tonks.

"Har tanken om att ge upp slagit dig?" frågade Harry en aning misstroget.

"Har tanken att sluta bryta mot regler slagit dig" sade Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Var Snape precis civil gentemot Harry Potter?" mumlade Tracy misstroget.

**Snape tyckte illa om alla deras tidigare lärare i ämnet, vilket han inte på minsta vi hade dolt.**

"Till Snapes försvar så gillade ingen Quirrell eller Lockman, så vi kan inte använda det emot honom", påpekar Ginny.

"Hm, jag antar det", sade Harry skrattandes.

**Men den här gången verkade han besynnerligt rädd för att visa öppen fientlighet mot Monsterögat Moody. Varje gång Harry såg dem båda tillsammans - vid måltiderna eller när de gick förbi i korridorerna - fick han det bestämda intrycket att Snape undvek Moodys ögon, både det magiska och det normala.**

"Jag klandrar honom inte, det där ögat skrämde mig otroligt mycket i början", sade Hannah med en grimas.

**"Jag tror faktiskt att Snape är lite rädd för honom", sa Harry fundersamt.**

**"Tänk om Moody faktiskt förvandlade Snape till en hornpadda", sa Ron med drömmande blick, **

"Jag skulle älska att se det", sade Sirius med ett fräckt leende.

"Du kan alltid ge det ett försök ikväll", viskade Tonks till sin kusin och Sirius nickade medan Remus såg fundersam ut.

"Vad det än är som ni tre planerar, gör det inte", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

**"och bollade omkring med honom nere i hans håla…"**

"Så det var så det ryktet startade", sade madam Hooch skrattandes.

"Det var inte underhållande", morrade Snape och blängde på sin kollega.

"Åh kom igen Severus, det var lite underhållande", skrattar Sinistra

"För er kanske", muttrar han missnöjt.

**Gryffindors fjärdeårselever såg så ivrigt fram emot Moodys första lektion att de kom till hans klassrum omedelbart efter lunchen på torsdagen och bildade kö utanför, långt innan klockan hade ringt in. Den enda som fattades var Hermione, som dök upp till lektionen först i sista ögonblicket.**

"Wow, jag trodde att du skulle vara den första som kom dit", sade Percy förvånat och Hermione blängde på honom men valde att inte kommentera.

**"Jag har varit i…"**

**"… biblioteket", avslutade Harry meningen åt henne. "Kom nu, så vi får bra platser."**

"Du har en förmåga att avsluta mina meningar ofta."

"Jag antar att du bara är väldigt förutsägbar", Harry log triumferande.

"Strunt i det", sade Tonks när hon såg att Hermione öppnade munnen för att protestera. "Ni får lektionen att låta som någon slags show."

"Det var det i princip", sade Dean med en axelryckning. "Kanske inte den mest lämpade, men fortfarande en show."

**De skyndade in och satte sig på tre stolar alldeles framför katedern. De tog fram sina exemplar av _De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv_ och väntade, ovanligt tysta. Snart hörde de Moodys karaktärisera dunkande steg i korridoren. Han trädde in i klassrummet och såg lika besynnerlig och skrämmande ut som alltid. De kunde skymta hans kluvna träfot, som stack fram under klädnaden.**

Alla i salen var knäpptysta, inte ord hördes förutom Ernies röst som ivrigt läste orden.

**"Nu kan stoppa undan de där", brummade han, medan han haltade fram till katedern och satte sig ner. "De där böckerna kommer ni inte att behöva."**

"Åh intressant, ytterligare en praktiskt lektion", sade Umbridge intresserat, fullt beredd på att vad som än hände så skulle det sluta i katastrof.

**De lade ner böckerna i väskan igen. Ron såg spänt förväntansfull ut. **

"Det är klart, jag hade hört massor av bra saker från pappa om Moody",

"Tack Arthur", sade Moody tvärt. Mr Weasley nickade men valde att inte säga något, medveten om att Moody inte skulle gilla det.

**Moody tog fram en lista, skakade tillbaka sin långa, gråsprängda man ur det ärrade, vanställda ansiktet och började ropa upp elevernas namn. Hans normala öga löpte stadigt nerför listan, medan hans magiska öga snurrade runt och fästes på varje enskild elev då han eller hon svarade.**

"Åh det är väldigt praktiskt", sade Sprout förvånat.

"Sparar en hel del tid och eleverna slipper bli uttråkade medan man letar efter eleverna", instämde Babbling.

**"Så där, ja", sa han när den sista eleven hade ropats upp. "Jag har fått ett brev från professor Lupin om den här klassen.**

"Du skickade bara information om den klassen?" frågade Colin en aning besviket.

"Nej, jag skickade information om vart alla klasser som jag haft låg och vad vi gått igenom. Jag var under tron att det skulle förenkla jobbet en hel del fö den nya läraren. När jag började hade jag ingen aning om vad de olika klasserna hade lärt sig innan", sade Remus leendes.

**Ni tycks ha fått ganska ordentliga grundkunskaper i hur man hanterar Mörkrets varelser - ni har gått igenom boggartar, rödhuvor, hinkypunkar, grindyloggar, kvarkor och varulvar, stämmer det?"**

"När han uttrycker sig så där blir det uppenbart hur få kompetenta lärare eleverna har haft de senaste åren", sade Madam Hooch med en suck.

"Och de har inte haft bättre tur i år", muttrar Sinistra och Snape pressade ihop sina läppar för att dölja det lilla leendet som försökte kämpa sig fram över den lilla förolämpningen mot Umbridge.

** Klassen mumlade instämmande. "Men ni ligger efter… långt efter… när det gäller förbannelser", sa Moody,**

"Så långt efter ligger de inte, tredje året är till för att studera varelser", påpekar Burbage.

"Ja, men de har fortfarande missat två år av undervisning då i princip", sade Vector med en grimas.

**"och därför ska jag nu se till att ni tar igen det ni försummat och lär er allt om vad trollkarlar kan göra mot varandra. Jag har ett år på mig att lära er hur man handskas med Mörkrets…"**

"Ett år för att lära er hur man handskas med mörker? Seriöst, det är inte särskilt svårt. Tänd bara lampan", mumlar en förstaårselev med en gäspning.

"Um, jag tror han syftade på mörkrets krafter, inte mörker som vad som händer när natten faller", sade Tjocka Munkbrodern skrockandes.

**"Vad då? Ska professorn inte stanna här?" utbrast Ron.**

"Jobbet är förhäxat, har du glömt det?" frågar Randall roat och Ron rodnade.

**Moodys magiska öga snurrade runt och stannade på Ron, som såg alldeles förskräckt ut. Men efter ett ögonblick började Moody le, och det var första gången som Harry hade sett honom göra det. Leendet fick hans ärrade ansikte att se ännu mer förvridet och vanställt ut, men det var trots att en befrielse att veta att han kund göra något så vänligt som att le. Ron såg ytterst lättad ut.**

"Oroa dig inte, jag skulle inte förhäxa dig för något sådant", sade Moody med samma sneda leende.

**"Du måste vara Arthur Weasleys son, eller hur?" sa Moody. "Din far räddade mig ur en svår knipa härom dagen… Ja, jag stannar bara här ett år. Det är en speciellt tjänst jag gör Dumbledore. Ett år, och sen tilllbaka till mitt liv i stilla tillbakadragenhet."**

"Lugna? Du kallar det här lugnt?" frågar Sirius.

"Nej, inte riktigt", sade Moody roat.

**Han gav till ett strävt skratt och slog sedan ihop sina knotiga händer. "Alltså, vi kastar oss direkt in i ämnet. Förbannelser. Det finns i många former och styrkegrader. Enligt Trolldomsministeriets anvisningar ska jag lära er motförbannelser och ingenting annat.**

Madam Bones slöt sina ögon, hon hade en bra känsla av vart det här var påväg. Det kunde inte bli mycket värre än så här… hon grimaserade när en tanke slog henne, ifall Rufus hade varit här så hade det varit värre, han hade funnit det hela väldigt roande. Så fort något skandalöst hände så njöt han utav det trots allt.

**Jag får inte visa er hur olagliga onda förbannelser ser ut förrän ni går i sjätte årskursen. Ni anses inte vara gamla nog för att klara av dem förrän då. **

"Men eftersom det mörka märket dök upp så skulle det vara bäst att göra dem redo för det", sade Vector med en suck och såg ner på sina knäppta händer.

"Det bryter mot reglerna!" fräste Umbridge.

"Jag är säker på att han hade Dumbledores tillåtelse", sade Vector och himlade med ögonen.

"Det spelar ingen roll!" fräste Umbridge medan hon ilsket antecknade.

"Det är inte som om det spelar någon roll nu", muttrade Babbling och skakade på huvudet.

**Men professor Dumbledore har en högre uppfattning än så om vad era nerver står ut med.**

"Snälla nej", mumlar madam Bones medan en röst som var alldeles för lik Rufus i hennes huvud började vakna till och mumla uppmuntringar om att det skulle bli intressant.

**Han tror att ni klarar av det, och jag tycker att ju förr ni får veta vad ni har att göra med, desto bättre. Hur ska ni kunna försvara er mot nånting ni aldrig har sett? En trollkarl, som har för avsikt att kasta en olaglig förbannelse över er, varnar er väl knappast för vad han tänker göra. Han kommer inte at göra det artigt och snällt mitt framför ansiktet på er.  
**

Harry grimaserade, Voldemort hade valt att varna honom, inte för att vara snäll men för att håna honom så mycket som möjligt. Harry var inte säker på ifall han skulle vara tacksam för det eller inte, det var anledningen till varför han levde i och för sig, men samtidigt hade det varit hemskt att uppleva det.

**Ni måste vara förberedda. Ni måste vara pigga och på er vakt. Vill ni vara snäll och lägga undan det där medan jag talar, miss Brown."**

Lavender rodnande och undvek alla blickar.

**Lavender hoppade till och blev alldeles röd om kinderna. Hon hade visat Parvati sitt färdiga horoskop under bänken. Förutom att det kunde se ut genom nacken kunde Moodys magiska öga tydligen se rakt igenom massivt trä.**

"Åh det kan det definitivt göra", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Ni förtjänade det för vad du och Potter tänkte göra", sade Moody strängt.

"Vad gjorde de?" frågade Luna intresserat.

"De försökte spela ett sprat på mig och de andra eleverna. Jag upptäckte dem och deras spratt exploderade i deras ansikte", sade Moody med ett svagt leende medan han mindes incidenten.

"Varför, varför ansåg ni att det skulle vara en god idé?" frågade Tonks fnissandes.

"Ingen försökte stoppa oss", sade Sirius flinandes.

"Jag har för mig att både Jasmine och Lily varnade er", sade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ah, inte riktigt. De sade att vi skulle behöva ta konsekvenserna, men de sade inte åt oss att inte göra det."

"Kanske för att ni skulle föreställa vuxna män", föreslog Remus torrt.

"Nyckelordet är föreställa", mumlade Sprout och hennes kollegor kväde sina skratt bakom välplacerade händer.

**"Alltså, är det några av er som vet vilka förbannelser som är mest bestraffningsbara enligt trollkarlslagen?" **

"Det här kommer sluta i katastrof", mumlar madam Bones uppgivet.

"Det kan inte ha varit så farligt, det blev inte känt på ministeriet trots allt", påpekade Kingsley.

"Vi var inte medvetna om att en jäkla basilisk löpte amok på Hogwarts", snäste hon tillbaka och Kingsley log snett.

**Flera händer räcktes försiktigt i vädret, bland dem Rons och Hermiones. Moody pekade på Ron, trots at hans magiska öga fortfarande var fäst på Lavender.**

Lavender muttrade något lågmält och Parvati flämtade innan hon smällde till sin väns axel och fnittrade.

**"Öh", sa Ron lite tvekande, "pappa berättade för mig om en…kallas den inte Imperiusförbannelsen eller nåt sånt?"**

**"Jo, visst gör den det", sa Moody erkännsamt. "_Den_ förstår jag verkligen att din far känner till. **

"Varför är det?" frågade Sarah intresserat.

"Du kommer antagligen inte få ett svar, vi får aldrig det", sade Nick med ett litet leende.

"Men varför sade han att Mr Weasley skulle känna igen det? har han bli…"

"Ministeriet råkade ut för många fall av Imperius", sade Mr Weasley lugnt.

**Den gav Trolldomsministeriet en massa problem en gång tiden, den där Imperiusförbannelsen." Moody reste sig tung på sina båda omaka fötter, drog ut katederlådan och tog fram en glasburk. Tre stora, svarta spindlar kravlade omkring i den. Harry kände hur Ron lätt ryggade tillbaka på stolen bredvid - Ron avskydde spindlar.**

"Åh snälla nej, stönade madam Bones.

"Var inte löjlig, det är inte som om", började Kingsley innan han tystnande och tänkte efter.

"Exakt, han skulle göra det om han anser det nödvändigt", sade madam Bones uppgivet. "Jag hoppas att de inte fick men för livet."

**Moody sträckte ner handen i burken, grep en av spindlarna och höll upp den i handflatan, så att alla kunde se den. Sedan pekade han på den med sin trollstav och mumlade: Imperio!"**

"Och han gjorde det, det här är perfekt", utbrast madam Bones och motstod att gnida sina händer över ansiktet.

"Vad tänkte Moody med", frågar Madam Hooch misstroget medan hon stirrade på boken.

"Jag kan inte säga att jag är förvånad ärlig talat", sade Burbage med en axelryckning.

**Spindeln tog ett språng från Moodys hand och svingade sig ut i en fin silkestråd. Den började svänga fram och tillbaka som i en trapets. Sedan sträckte den benen rakt ut, gjorde en baklängesvolt så att tråden bröts av och landade på katedern, där den började hjula runt i flera varv. Moody slog ett lätt slag med trollstaven, och spindeln reste sig på två av bakbenen och började utföra en steppdans.**

En hel del mugglarfödda skrattade, men slutade när de såg grimaserna som fanns på de andra personerans ansikten.

"Så… den kontrollerar folk?" frågar en andraårselev tillslut.

"Det och så mycket mer", sade Harry med en grimas. Flera stycken såg oroligt på honom innan de skakade på huvudet, övertygade om att han bara inte gillade vad den gjorde. Trots allt så hade han aldrig blivit utsatt för den.

**Alla skrattade - alla utom Moody.**

De vuxna grimaserade när de hörde den meningen läsas ut.

**"Jaså, ni tycker det här är roligt?" morrade han. "Skulle ni gilla om jag gjorde det mot er i stället?" skrattet dog omedelbart bort. "Total kontroll", sa Moody lågt, medan spindeln rullade ihop sig som en boll och började rulla runt, runt. "Jag skulle kunna få den att hoppa ut genom fönstret, dränka sig eller kasta ner ner i strupen på nån av er…"**

"Det är hemskt!" flämtade en elev.

"Förändrar inte att det är sanningen", sade Hermione med en rysning.

**Ron rös ofrivilligt till. "För en hel del år sen var många häxor och trollkarlar styrda av Imperiusförbannelsen", sa Moody, och Harry förstod at han talade om den tid då Voldemort hade varit allsmäktig. "Det var ett tungt jobb för Trolldomsministeriet att utreda vilka som handlade under tvång och vilka som handlade av egen fri vilja.**

"Ni kunde inte se det!" frågade en pojke förskräckt.

"Nej, det var vad som var problemet med den. Du kunde aldrig veta ifall personen i fråga var under förbannelsen eller inte", sade Remus.

"Det måste vara något sätt att kunna se det på", protesterade pojken misstroget.

"Ifall det är det så har vi inte upptäckt det än", sade madam Bones med en suck.

**Imperiusförbannelsen kan emellertid bekämpas, och jag ska visa er hur, men det kräver verklig karaktärsstyrka, och det är inte alla som har det. Därför är det bättre att ni undviker att träffas av den, om ni kan. STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" vrålade han så att alla spratt till.**

"Harry älskar att göra det där nu", sade Neville med en grimas.

"Ni alla gillar att göra det nu", sade Dennis irriterat och blängde på femteårseleverna.

"Vad kan vi säga, det är underhållande att skrämma skiten ur andra", sade Parvati skrattandes.

**Moody plockade upp spindeln, som slog kullerbyttor för brinnande livet, och slängde ner den i burken igen. "Finns det några i klassen som känner till nån annan olaglig förbannelse?"  
**

"Jag vet inte ifall jag ska vara fascinerad, intresserad eller tycka att det är fruktansvärt hemskt", sade Vector fundersamt.

"Jag tror att vi alla mot vår vilja känner allt det där", sade Babbling med ett litet leende.

**Hermiones hand flög i vädret igen, och till Harrys förvåning räckte också Neville upp handen. Neville brukade aldrig svara frivilligt på några frågor, utom under lektionerna i örtlära, som utan tvekan var hans bästa ämne. Han såg själv överraskad ut över sin djärvhet.**

De vuxna såg sorgset på pojken som slutit sina ögon, den händelsen hemsökte fortfarande honom och han tvivlade att det någonsin skulle sluta göra det.

**"Ja?" sa Moody, vars magiska öga rullade runt och fästes på Neville.**

**"Det finns en… som kallas Cruciatusförbannelsen", sa Neville med låg men tydlig röst. Moody tittade granskade på Neville, den här gången med båda ögonen.**

Både Neville och Harry rös, Neville för att den använts på hans föräldrar, Harry för att han själv råkat ut för den. Luna kände Nevilles rysning och flyttade sig närmare sin vän för att trösta honom, något som Hermione och Ron gjort med Harry också.

**"Du heter Longbottom, eller hur?" sa han, medan det magiska ögat sökte sig ner till namnlistan igen. **

"Nu när jag vet vem det är så ger den där frågan en helt annan vikt", väste Harry lågmält.

"Huh?" frågade Hermione förvirrat.

"Inget…", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet. För en stund hade han glömt att de andra inte var medveten om vad som hade hänt med Nevilles föräldrar.

**Neville nickade nervöst, men Moody ställde inga fler frågor. Han vände sig åter mot hela klassen och sträckte ner handen i burken efter nästa spindel, som han placerade på katedern. Där förblev den orörlig, tydligen förlamad av skräck.**

"Jag tror det är mer troligt att han tyst kastade lamaslå på den än att den frös av skräck", sade Su Li flinandes.

"Oavsett vad så var det hemskt", sade Hermione med en grimas.

**"Cruciatusförbannelsen", sa Moody. "Spindeln behöver vara lite större för att ni ska förstå vad det rör sig om", sa han pekade på den med trollstaven. "_Engorgio_!" Spindeln började svälla. Den var nu större än en riktig jaktspindeln, en tarantel. Ron övergav all falsk stolthet och sköt stolen så långt bort från katedern som möjligt. Moody höjde trollstaven igen, rikare spetsen mot spindeln och mumlade: "Crucio!"**

Alla de som var medvetna om vad förbannelsen gjorde sig beredda på beskrivningen av vad spindeln skulle genomlida.

**Spindeln krökte omedelbart benen intill kroppen, rullade runt och började rycka i förfärliga spasmer, medan den vaggade från sida till sida. Det kom inte ett ljud från den, men Harry var säker på att den skulle ha skrikit, om den haft en röst. **

"Den skulle ha gjort det", muttrade Harry och Ginny såg oroligt på honom innan hon sträckt sig fram och tog Harrys hand bakom Hermiones rygg.

**Moody höll trollstaven stadigt riktad mot den, och spindeln skälvde och ryckte i ännu våldsammare kramper…**

Neville bleknade och slöt sina ögon, försökte att stänga ute ljuden. Att se det utföras på spindeln hade varit hemskt, och det sista han ville var att återuppleva det igen.

**"Sluta!" sa Hermione i gäll röst. Harry vände sig om och tittade på henne. Hon såg inte på spindeln, utan på Neville. När Harry följde hennes blick såg han att Neville satt med vitt uppspärrade, skräckslagna ögon och kramade bänklocket så hårt att knogarna vitnade. **

Sirius svor lågt, det var inte svårt att gissa varför Neville haft den reaktion. När han fått höra om familjen Longbottoms öde så hade det krossat ytterligare en del av hans hjärta. Hans gudson och hans gudsons gudbror hade båda blivit föräldralösa. Han själv hade förlorat fyra vänner, två till döden, två till galenskap. Han kunde bara föreställa sig hur det måste ha varit för Neville att se förbannelsen som tog ifrån honom hans föräldrar utföras framför ögonen på honom. Han lovade sig själv att han skulle hålla bättre koll på Neville i framtiden och se till att han verkligen mådde bra.

**Moody höjde trollstaven. Spindelns ben slappande av, men den fortsatte att rycka i kramp.**

**"Reducio", mumlade Moody, och spindeln krympte ihop till sin vanliga storlek. Han stoppade tillbaka den i burken.**

"Tack och lov", sade Luna andlöst med vida ögon.

"Det är över nu åtminstone", sade Padama en aning darrigt.

"Nej, det är en förbannelse kvar", påpekade Ernie med en grimas.

**"Smärta", sa Moody stilla. "Man behöver inte tumskruvar eller knivar för att tortera folk, om man behärskar Cruciatusförbannelsen. Den var mycket populär en gång i tiden. Nå, är det nån som känner till några fler förbannelser?"**

"Måste vi verkligen gå igenom det här", suckar Mrs Weasley.

"Det är inte som om vi kan hoppa över sidor, Umbridge skulle aldrig tillåta det och dessutom kan vi missa något viktigt", sade Charlie med en grimas.

**Harry såg sig omkring. Av de andra miner att döma satt de allesammans och undrade vad som skulle hända med den sista spindeln. Hermiones hand darrade lätt då hon räckte upp handen för tredje gången.**

**"Ja?" sa Moody och såg på henne.**

**"_Avada Kedavra_", viskade Hermione. Flera av de andra elevens tittade oroligt på henne, även Ron.**

"Du tänker visa dem det!" sade Mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"De behöver veta", sade Sirius och mrs Weasley gjorde sig redo att snäsa tillbaka innan hon såg hopplösheten i hans ögon och hon förstod. Sirius ville inte att de skulle se det mer än vad hon själv ville det, men de behövde veta med vad som hände i världen.

**"Aha", sa Moody, medan ännu ett skevt leende förvred hans mun. "Ja, den sista och den värsta. **

"Vad gör den? Vad kan vara värre än tortyr!" flämtar Nigel.

"Den gör DÖD!" ropade Oliver och en tystnad uppstod medan alla vände sig emot honom.

"MR WOOD!" skrek McGonagall upprört.

"Vad, det är vad den gör", sade Oliver med en axelryckning medan hans vänner brast ner i skratt.

"Det må vara korrekt, men det där är inte ett acceptabelt sätt att besvara frågan", sade McGonagall strängt och ignorerade skratten som fortfarande ekade i salen.

"Åh kom igen Minnie, det var ett genialiskt sätt att svara, och vi behövde skrattet", sade Sirius med ett flin.

**Avada Kedavra, den dödande förbannelsen."**

"Jag håller inte med", sade Harry mjukt. "Om att det är den värsta."

"Ursäkta?" frågar Su Li misstroget.

"Den dödande förbannelsen är inte den värsta… i själva verket är det den lättaste", sade Harry viskandes och flämtningar hördes överallt runt om i salen. "Jag vet att många kommer anse att mina ord innebär att jag håller på att bli ond… men döden är oftast en enklare utväg."

"Hur kan du kalla den dödande förbannelsen bättre än de andra", fräste Susan ilsket.

"Det finns värre öden än att dö. Crucio kan lämna permanenta skador och Imperio kan få dig att göra vad som helst. Du kan döda din familj… nej, jämfört med en del andra öden är den dödande förbannelsen mycket lättare att hantera", sade Harry bestämt utan att lyfta sin blick från golvet.

"Mycket kloka ord Mr Potter", sade McGonagall mjukt. "Du har helt rätt. Ibland glömmer vi att dö inte är det värsta som kan hända."

**Han stoppade ner handen i glasburken, och nästan som om den visste vad som väntade den, bröade den tredje spindeln kila omkring som vansinnig nere i burken för att undkomma Moodys fingrar. Men han fångade den och placerade den ovanpå katedern. Den började förtvivlat kila tvärs över ytan. Moody höjde trollstaven, och Harry rös plötsligt till av en ond föraning. "_Avada Kedavra_!" vrålade Moody.**

"Och där har vi det", sade madam Bones uppgivet. "Att bortförklara det här om det någonsin kommer ut kommer inte vara en lätt uppgift."

"Oroa dig inte boss, det finns mer skandalösa och viktigare nyheter här än det där, det här är nog bland det sista som du behöver oroa dig över", Tonks log triumferande mot sin chef som grimaserade.

**Ett bländande grämt ljussken flammade upp och det hördes ett brus, som om någonting oerhört stort och osynligt kom susande genom luften. Spindeln rullade omedelbart över på rygg, utan minsta märke av våld. Men utan tvekan stendöd.**

"Jag antar att det är något att vara tacksam över, att den inte lämnar hemska skador på kroppen", sade Nick grimaserandes.

**Flera av flickorna kväde skräckslagna skrik. Ron hade kastat sig bakåt och var nära att trilla av stolen då spindeln kanade fram mot honom. Moody svepte ner den döda spindeln på golvet.**

Ron rös igen medan flera av förstaårseleverna tappade hakan.

"Det är allt som krävs?" frågade en flicka i en framtvingad viskning. Tonks nickade och flickan slöt sina ögon, det var mycket värre än en pistol. Där hade man åtminstone någon varning.

**"Ingen vacker syn", sa han lugnt. "Inte alls trevlig. Och det finns ingen motförbannelse. Det finns inget sätt att stoppa den. Det är bara en enda person som har överlevt den här förbannelsen, och han sitter rakt framför mig."**

"Han menar Harry Potter gör han inte?" frågar en förstaårselev tveksamt och Ernie nickade.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte hur du är i livet", sade Sirius kvävt och skakar på huvudet, han var tacksam för det men allt han lärt sig sade åt honom att det inte var möjligt.

"Mamma räddade mig", sade Harry mjukt.

"Jag vet, men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur det fungerade. Jag tvivlar att Lily var den enda som offrat sitt liv för sitt barn", sade Sirius förklarande.

**Harry kände hur han rodnad då Moodys ögon (båda två) såg in i hans. Han märkte att alla de andra också tittade på honom. Harry stirrade på den tomma svarta tavla, som om den upptog hela hans uppmärksamhet, men utan att egentligen se den… Det var alltså på så sätt hans föräldrar hade dött… precis som spindeln. **

Harry rös och Mrs Weasley blängde på boken. Hur vågade den mannen visa det framför Harry och Neville. De behövde inte få se förbannelserna som förstört deras liv.

**Hade det inte heller funnits några märken efter våld på dem? Hade de helt enkelt sett det uppflammande gröna ljusskenet och hört bruset från den snabba framilande döden, innan livet släcktes i deras kroppar?**

"Harry", sade Hermione svagt men Ron stoppade henne och skakade varnandes på huvudet.

"Inte nu", mumlade han i hennes öra.

**Harry hade om och om igen föreställt sig sina föräldrars död, ända sedan han tre år tidigare fått veta att de hade blivit mördade, ända sedan han fått veta vad som hade hänt den där natten: hur Slingersvans hade avslöjat föräldrarnas gömställe för Voldemort, som hade kommit till deras stuga. Hur Voldemort först hade dödat Harrys far. Hur James Potter hade försökt hålla honom tillbaka, medan han ropade åt sin hustru att hon skulle ta Harry och fly…**

"Harry, du borde inte tänka på det", sade Mrs Weasley sorgset.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa det… synerna tränger sig in oavsett om jag vill det eller inte, men jag är glad att de gjorde det. Jag vet åtminstone hur mina föräldrar lät", viskade Harry.

**och Voldemort hade kommit efter Lily Potter och sagt åt henne at flytta sig, så att han kunde döda Harry… Hur hon hade bönfallit honom att döda henne i stället och vägrat att flytta sig från sonen… och så hade Voldemort dödat henne också, innan han riktade sin trollstav mot Harry…**

Harry drog upp knäna till bröstet och begravde sitt ansikte medan Ginny placerade sina armar runt hans kropp och drog tröstande cirklar på hans rygg.

**Harry kände till alla de här detaljerna, för han hade hört sina föräldrars röster när hands kämpade emot Dementorerna året innan - det var nämligen däri som Dementiernas fruktansvärda makt låg: de kunde tvinga sina offer att återuppleva de värsta minnena i sitt liv, så att de hjälplös drunknade i sin egen förtvivlan… **

Ernie skyndade sig med att läsa igenom den paragrafen och fortsatte, han var övertygad om att ingen ville höra om dementorerna och deras effekter, allra minst Sirius Black som blev blekare varje gång de nämndes. Han var fortfarande inte helt säker på att mannen var oskyldig, men han tänkte inte tortera mannen med gamla minnen.

**Moody började åter tala, men i Harrys öron lät det oändligt långt borta. Med en kraftansträngning kämpade han sig tillbaka till nuet och lyssnade på vad Moody sa: "Avada Kedavra är en förbannelse som kräver mycket stark magi - ni kunde allesammans ta fram era trollstavar nu, rikta dem mot mig och säga orden, men jag tvivlar på att jag ens skulle få lite näsblod.**

"Jag skulle inte slå vad om det, Harry skulle troligtvis döda dig", sade Charlie.

"Jag tvivlar det inte", sade Moody.

"Du menar att jag skulle lyckas kunna kasta den förbannelsen", frågade Harry skrämt.

"Du skulle kunna men jag skulle inte pröva det", sade Remus och Harry nickade och försökte få ut den tanken ur huvudet.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, du skulle inte klara av det", sade Oliver bestämt medan han blängde på de vuxna. "Du har kraften för att klara av det men inte hjärtat. Även om du uttalade förbannelsen skulle det inte lyckas för du vill inte döda någon."

"Du kan inte veta det", sade Harry dystert.

"Jag känner dig. Du kan inte döda någon kallblodigt, tro mig", sade Oliver bestämt och fortsatte blänga anklagande på de vuxna. Hur hade de mage att säga något sådant till Harry. Han behövde inte höra något sådant.

"Men…"

"Lita på mig Harry, jag har aldrig ljugit för dig", sade Oliver i en mjukare ton och Harry nickade osäkert.

**Fast det spelar ingen roll. Jag är inte här för at lära er hur man gör.**

"Bra", sade Mrs Weasley bestämt i en lågmäld ton.

**Men om det nu inte finns någon motförbannelse, varför visar jag då det här för er? _Därför att ni måste veta. _Ni måste vara medvetna om vad det allra värsta är. Ni får inte hamna i en situation där ni kan utsättas för den här förbannelsen. STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" vrålade han, och hal klassen hoppade till igen. **

Ernie läste klart meningen medan alla skrek av överraskning innan han började skratta, de enda som inte hoppat till var de som hade kommit ihåg lektionen och visste att det skulle hända.

**"Alltså… de här tre förbannelserna - Avada Kedavra, Imperius och Cruciatus - går under beteckningen De oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Använder man bara en enda av dem mot en anna mänsklig varelse, räcker det för att man ska få en livstidsdom i Azkaban.**

**Det är vad ni har att kämpa emot. Det är krafter som ni måste försvara er mot, och det är det jag ska lära er. Ni måste förbereda er. Ni måste beväpna er. Men mest av allt måste ni öva er i _ständig, oupphörlig vaksamhet_. Ta nu fram era fjäderpennor. Skriv ner det här…"**

"Får jag ställa en fråga?"

"Nej Mr Jordan, det får du inte", sade Sprout bestämt, hon var övertygad om att vad det än var som pojken hade att säga så skulle det vara något galet och något som fick alla vuxna att vilja dunka huvudet i bordet. Det var därför smartare att stoppa honom innan han hann uttrycka sig.

"Okej, jag gör ett påstående istället. Som alla vet så finns det tre oförlåtliga förbannelser, innebär inte det att alla andra förbannelser är förlåtliga och därav slipper du undan straff, därför du blev förlåten", frågade Lee intresserat.

Precis som Sprout förutspått så gav hans fråga, eller påstående om man skulle vara noga, henne lusten att dunka huvudet i bordet, något som hennes kollegor också eftertraktade med tanke på deras grimaser. Som förväntat så brast salen ut i diskussioner och skratt.

"Nej, mr Jordan, bara för att det finns tre förbannelser som kallas de oförlåtliga förbannelserna så innebär det inte att alla andra förbannelser är typ oförlåtliga, som du uttryckte dig", svarade McGonagall tillslut.

"Men…"

"Inga men Weasley", fräste Umbridge, hon var otålig med att bli färdig med kapitlet så hon kunde berätta sina nyheter för alla i salen.

**De tillbringande resten av lektionen med att göra anteckningar om var och en av De oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Ingen sa ett ord förrän klockan ringde, men då Moody hade släppt i väg dem utanför klassrummet bröt det ut en storm av prat. De flesta diskuterade förbannelserna med respekt i rösten.**

"Det är för att de inte vet", sade Percy viskandes.

"Hur skulle de? Jag slår vad om att deras föräldrar inte pratar om sånt, våra gjorde inte det", påpekade George.

"Det är sant", erkände Percy.

** "Såg ni hur den ryckte och vred sig?"… "Och när han dödade den… bara poff, och så var den död!" **

"Är de verkligen så korkade?" frågade Vaneza misstroget.

"De var bara imponerade av det", sade Hermione lågt.

**Harry tyckte att de pratade om lektionen som om den hade varit något slags enastående teaterföreställning, men själv tyckte han inte att den hade varit särskilt underhållande - och det gjorde tydligen inte Hermione heller.**

"Det tog ett tag innan det slog oss vad det verkligen innebar", sade Parvati förläget.

"Det är inget fel med det, ni är barn, det är en logisk reaktion", sade Sirius.

"Reagerade du någonsin…", sade Parvati en aning skrämt men hon kände sig lugnare när mannen log vänligt mot henne.

"Nej, men jag, och alla andra, växte upp under krig, vi var inte skyddade så som ni var."

**"Skynda er och kom", sa hon spänt till Harry och Ron.**

**"Inte till det förbaskade biblioteket igen, va?" sa Ron.**

**"Nej", svarade Hermione kort och pekade in i en sidokorridor. "Neville."**

"Neville?" mumlade flera stycken förvirrat.

**Neville stod ensam, halvvägs ner i korridoren, och stirrade på stenväggen mittemot sig med samma vitt uppspärrade, skräckslagna ögon som när Moody demonstrerade Cruciatusförbannelsen.**

Neville rös igen och Luna höll hans hand hårdare för att trösta honom.

**"Neville?" sa Hermione försiktigt. Han vände sig om.**

**"Å, hej", sa han med mycket högre röst än vanligt. "En sån intressant lektion, eller hur? Jag undrar vad vi får till middag, jag är hungrig som en varg, är inte ni?"**

Dean och Seamus såg oroligt på varandra, vad hade hänt med Neville, vad var det för fel på honom och hur hade de inte märkt det, gick igenom deras huvuden.

**"Neville, hur är det med dig? Mår du riktigt bra?"**

**"Javisst, jag mår finfint", babblade Neville på, med samma onaturligt höga röst. "Väldigt intressant middag… lektion, menar jag… vad får vi för mat?"**

"Finfint, ett värre ord än att man mår fint eller bra. Du måste må hemskt", sade Ginny sorgset.

"Jag… jag var okej", sade Neville med en grimas.

"Du hjälpte inte dig själv där, okej är inte heller ett ord som kopplas ihop med att man verkligen mår bra", sade Ginny bestämt.

**Ron såg förskräckt på Harry.**

**"Neville, vad…?" Men innan han hann säga mer hörde de ett ojämnt _dunk dunk_ bakom sig. De vände sig om och såg professor Moody komma haltande. Alla fyra teg och tittade ängsligt på honom, men när han började tala var det med ett mycket lägre och vänligare brummande än de hittills hade hört.**

Harry rynkade på pannan; han kunde verkligen inte förstå sig på mannen, å ena sidan så var han en dödsätare som försökt dödat honom och var ansvarig för Nevilles föräldrars tillstånd, men å andra sidan så hade han agerat vänligt, som om han brydde sig. Var det bara skådespeleri? Men det var inte heller logiskt, Moody var inte en sån person som tog undan elever för att trösta dem. Så var det Barty Crouchs Jr riktiga personlighet, Hade han varit en vänlig, tröstande person innan han gick med Voldemort och hade den personen fortfarande funnits kvar inom honom… med en suck övergav Harry sina tankar, det fanns ingen anledning att grubbla över det nu.

**"Det är helt i sin ordning, pojk", sa han till Neville. "Du kan väl följa med mig upp till mitt kontor. Kom nu, vi kanta oss en kopp te."**

**Neville såg ännu mer skrämd ut vid tanken på en kopp te med Moody. **

"Oroa dig inte Mr Longbottom, han är inte farlig för dig", sade Madam Bones lugnande.

**Kom nu, Longbottom, jag har några böcker som kanske kan intressera dig."**

"Han gav mig böcker om örtlära", sade Neville en aning gladare. "Jag tackade dig aldrig för det, sir."

Moody såg en aning grimaserande på den unga pojken innan han grymtade fram, "nämn det inte."

**Han varken rörde sig eller sa ett ljud. Moody vände sitt magiska öga mot Harry. "Och hur är det med dig då, Potter? Är allt som det ska?"**

**"Ja", sa Harry nästan trotsigt.**

"Det är okej att inte må bra", suckade Remus.

"Är det verkligen det? Hur skulle folk reagera ifall pojken som överlevde inte mådde bra?" frågar Harry i samma trotsiga ton som han använt i boken.

"Frågan är inte hur de skulle regera över pojken som överlevde Mr Potter", sade McGonagall strängt innan hon i en mjukare ton fortsatte: "frågan är hur de skulle reagera över att Harry mår dåligt. Svaret på frågan är såklart att ta reda på orsaken och försöka lösa det."

"Tack så mycket professor McGonagall", sade Harry lågmält och McGonagall log mot sitt unga lejon.

**Moodys blå öga darrade lätt i ögonhålan medan det betraktade Harry. "Jag var tvungen att låta er få veta", sa han sedan. "Det verkar kanske hårt, _men ni måste få veta. _Det är ingen idé att låtsas som om det inte finns… Seså, kom med nu, Longbottom. Jag har några böcker som kan intressera dig."**

Harry började känna sig illamående när han insåg att Neville hade druckit te tillsammans med en av männen som var ansvariga för hans föräldrars tillstånd.

**Neville såg bönfallande på Harry, Ron och Hermione, men eftersom de inte sa någonting, hade han inget annat val än att låta sig föras iväg, med en av Moodys knotiga händer på sin axel.**

"Du måste lära dig säga ifrån Neville", sade Fay hårt.

"Jag kan inte, jag är inte tillräckligt modig. Jag är feg. Jag antar att jag hamnade i fel elevhem."

"Säg inte det Neville", sade Sirius bestämt. "Sorteringshatten visste precis vad den gjorde när den sorterade dig till Gryffindor."

Neville stirrade på mannan som han tills idag hade ansett vara en mördare. "Ja sir", mumlade han tillslut, oförmögen att se mannen som verkade tro så mycket om honom i ögonen.

"Sir?" mimade Sirius ljudlöst, en skräckslagen blick i hans ansikte och Remus brast ut i skratt. "Jag är ingen sir. Jag är Hogwarts värsta mardröm."

"Mer som professorernas", retades Tonks.

**"Vad rörde sig det där om?" frågade Ron och tittade efter Neville och Moody, som just försvann runt ett hörn.**

**"Jag vet inte", sa Hermione och såg fundersam ut.**

"Du vet, det där är en sak som vi inte listat ut", sade Ron och blinkade retsamt mot de runt om dem som brast ut i skratt. Ingen lade märke till hur Harry bet sig i läppen och undvek att se på någon.

**"Vilken lektion, va?" sa Ron till Harry då de styrde stegen ner mot stora salen. "Fred och George hade rätt, eller hur? Han kan verkligen sina saker, Moody! När han sa sitt Avada Kedavra och spindeln bara dog på fläcken… Han dödade den ju hur lätt som helst…"**

Hermione smällde till Ron över huvudet och han sade inget ord, istället accepterade han den. Han visste att han förtjänade den.

"Du måste verkligen lära dig lite takt, Ron", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

**Men Ron tystnade tvärt när han såg uttrycket i Harrys ansikte. Han sa inte ett ord till förrän de kom fram till stora salen. Då sa han att det nog var bäst att sätta i gång med professor Trelawneys läxa redan samma kväll, eftersom den säkert skulle ta flera timmar.**

"Hitta bara på det", sade Tonks.

"Vi gjorde det", sade Ron och Harry.

"Och de var löjliga", fnös Hermione

"Trelawney godkände dem så det var lugnt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Hermione deltog inte i Harrys eller Rons samtal under middagen, utan åt i rasande fart för att sedan skynda tillbaka till biblioteket. Harry och Ron gick upp till Gryffindortornet, där Harry, som inte hade tänkt på någonting annat under hela middagen, själv började tala om De oförlåtliga förbannelserna.**

**"Skulle inte Moody och Dumbledore få besvär med Trolldomsministeriet om det kom ut att vi har sett förbannelserna i funktion?" frågade Harry då de närmade sig Den tjocka damen.**

"De skulle definitivt ha hamnat i trubbel", sade Fudge innan han tvekade. "… men ni behövde veta hur de ser ut."

"Du håller med dem!" sade Umbridge misstroget i en alldeles för gäll ton.

"De borde inte ha lärt ut dem men det finns fortfarande Dödsätare där ute som använder dem hela tiden, så de behöver vara försiktiga", sade Fudge.

"Jag trodde inte att jag skulle höra mig själv säga det här, men jag håller helhjärtat med Fudge", sade Harry en aning hänfört.

**"Jo, det skulle de nog", sa Ron. "Men Dumbledore har alltid gjort saker och ting på sitt eget sätt, och Moody har säkert varit på kant med myndigheterna i åratal. Han angriper först och frågar sen… Tänk bara på hans soptunnor. Gallimatias."**

"Um va?" sade Justin förvirrat.

"Vårt lösenord vid den tidpunkten", sade Ron otåligt.

"Och ja, Moody har alltid gjort saker på sitt egna sätt. Det är därför han hamnat i problem så många gånger", sade Tonks snabbt med ett brett leende.

**Den tjocka damen svängde utåt och avslöjade ingångshålet, så att de kunde klättra in till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, som var fyllt med stojande elever.**

**"Ska vi hämta våra spådomsgrejer då?" frågade Harry.**

**"Ja, det är väl bäst", stönade Ron.**

"Han har rätt", sade Narcissa flinandes.

"Jag vet, jag ville bara inte göra det", sade Ron.

**De gick upp till sovsalen för att hämta sina böcker och stjärnkartor. Där fann de Neville sittande ensam på sin säng. Han läste en bok och såg betydligt lugnare ut än senaste de såg honom, efter professor Moodys lektion, men han var ändå inte riktigt sitt gamla jag. Ögonen var lätt rödkantade.**

"Neville?" sade Lavender förskräckt.

"Det är lugnt, jag mådde…"

"Våga inte säga att du mådde bra, du hade gråtit", sade Lavender varnande.

"Det löste sig. Jag hade bara några saker att arbeta mig igenom", sade Neville lågmält.

"Men…"

"Oavsett vad spelar det ingen roll nu, det hände förra året och vi måste verkligen läsa klart innan ni börjar somna", sade Sirius snabbt och nickade mot ett gäng förstaårselever som gäspade ideligen och knappt kunde hålla sina ögon öppna.

**"Mår du bättre nu?" frågade Harry honom.**

**"Javisst", sa Neville. "Jag mår fint, tack. Jag sitter och läser en bok som professor Moody lånade mig." Han höll upp boken: _Medelhavets magiska vattenväxter och deras egenskaper_. **

Harry rynkade på pannan; hade det varit Barty Crouch Jr:s plan hela tiden, hade han gått så långt att han placerat en bok med information om hur man kunde andas under vatten redan innan Harrys namn ens kommit ut ur bägaren, redan första veckan i skolan. Harry var tvungen att erkänna att det var imponerande, men även skrämmande: vad mer hade mannen hunnit göra i så fall under loppet av ett år.

**"Tydligen har professor Sprout talat om för professor Moody att jag är duktig i örtlära." sa Neville.**

Sprout rynkade på pannan, hon hade inget minne utav det men med en axelryckning ignorerade hon det. Trots allt så kunde hon inte minnas allt, och det var sant att hon flera gånger berömt Mr Longbottoms förmågor med plantor.

**Det hördes en antydan av stolthet i hans röst, något som Harry sällan hade hört förut. "Han trodde att jag skulle tycka om den här boken."**

"Det finns där, du måste bara släppa ut den", sade Seamus.

"Jag ska försöka", skrockade Neville.

**Att berätta för Neville vad professors Sprout hade sagt var enligt Harrys mening ett mycket taktfullt sätt att uppmuntra Neville på. Neville fick ytterst sällan höra att han var duktig på någonting över huvud taget. Det var en sådan sak som professor Lupin skulle ha gjort. **

"Jag antar det", sade Remus leendes.

"Du antar? Remus under din första lektion höjde du Mr Longbottoms självförtroende rejält", sade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet.

**Harry och Ron tog med sig läroboken i spådomskonst, _Att avslöja framtiden_, och gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. De hittade ett bord åt sig och började arbeta på sina förutsägelser för den kommande månaden. En timme senare hade de gjort ytterst få framsteg, tros att bordet svämmade över av pergamentstycken med kalkyler och symboler. Harrys hjärna var lika dimmig som om den varit flod med de bedövande ångorna från professor Trelawneys brasa. **

"Det är i såna ögonblick jag undrar varför vi valde det ämnet", sade Ron med en grimas.

"För att det verkade enkelt?" muttrade Harry och petade med foten på Fred som höll på att somna.

"För att ni är lata?" föreslog Hermione samtidigt.

"För att ni är idioter", fnös Ginny.

"Jag antar att alla tre är korrekta svar till frågan", suckade Ron uppgivet.

"T-t-tänk p-positivt", gäspade Fred. "Första steget till att bli b-bättre är att m-m-med-medge sina fel."

"Och det här är varför vi skulle ha slutat efter förra kapitlet", Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet.

**"Jag har inte den blekaste aning om vad allt de här ska betyda", sa han och stirrade ner på en lång rad med uträkningar. **

**"Vet du vad", sa Ron, vars hår stod på ända efter alla de gånger han dragit fingrarna igenom det i ren vanmakt. "Jag tror vi får återgå till vår gamla reservlösning när det gäller spådom."**

**"Vad då… ska vi hitta på själva?"**

"Det är ett perfekt sätt att göra det på", sade Dean.

"Och väldigt roligt", avslutade Seamus.

"Och något som kan ge er problem om läraren upptäcker det", påpekar Percy torrt.

**"Ja, just det", sa Ron. Han sopade raskt ner högen med kladdiga anteckningar från bordet, doppade fjärderpennan i bläck och började skriva. "Nästa måndag", sa han medan han krafsade ner det, "kommer jag troligen att få en svår hosta på grund av Mars och Jupiters olyckliga läge i förhållande till varandra."**

"Fick du hosta Ron?" frågade Luna oskyldigt och såg på sin vän.

"Näpp, det var en lögn", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Inte direkt, du kvävdes nästan på den där bönan. Trodde du skulle hosta upp lungorna", påpekade Alicia med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Han tittade upp på Harry. "Du vet ju hur hon är, bara det är tillräckligt eländigt så sväljer hon det med hull och hår."**

"Ja, det kommer hon", skrattade Bill.

**"Kör för det", sa Harry. Han kramade ihop sitt fösta försök till en boll och kastade in den i brasan över huvudet på en grupp pladdrande förstaårselever. "Okej, på måndag kommer _jag_ råka ut för… öh… brännskador."**

"Sant, du har vård och skötesel av magiska varelser på måndagar", sade Lavender med en rysning.

"Med de förbaskade skrabborna", sade Parvati grimaserandes.

**"Ja, det kommer du säkert", sa Ron dystert, "för då ska vi hälsa på hos skrabborna igen. Okej, på tisdag kommer _jag_ att… hm…"**

**"Förlora en kär ägodel", sa Harry, som bläddrade igenom _Att avslöja framtiden_ för att få idéer.**

Harry och Ron såg på obekvämt varandra, det kanske inte hade hänt då men en kär ägodel hade förlorats och Ron hade fått en svår hosta. Att höra det utlagt så här var något som fick dem att grimasera. Tanken på att det de förutspådde faktiskt kunde komma att slå in var en väldigt otrevlig tanke.

**"Bra förslag", sa Ron och skrev ner det. "Och det är på grund av… Merkurius. Och varför ska inte _du_ bli stucken i ryggen av nån som du trodde var din vän?"**

Harry och Ron ryckte till, de hatade det faktum att den kom sann.

"Jag är ledsen", mumlade Ron.

"Jag vet, jag har redan förlåtit dig… men det där var tre förutsägelser som blev sanna", sade Harry viskandes.

**"Jovisst… superbra", sa Harry och krafsade ner det. "Därför att Venus är i sit tolfte hus."**

**"Och på onsdag tror jag att jag kommer att förlora ett slagsmål."**

"Kan ni försöka välja något som inte är så våldsamt?" suckar Narcissa.

Hermione fnös misstroget. "Det där är bara början. Ett slagsmål är inte våldsamt alls för dem."

"Jag hoppas du pratar teoretiskt sätt och att ni inte varit våldsamma", sade Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Du skämtar va mamma?" sade George misstroget. "Du pratar med kvinnan som gav Malfoy en örfil och satte Snape i brand, Ron tog ner ett troll med en trollformel och Harry dödade en basilisk. Alla tre av dem attackerade Snape. De har för länge sen gjort våldsamma saker."

**"Å nej, det var ju _jag_ som skulle vara med i ett slagsmål. Okej, då kan jag förlora ett vad i stället."**

**"Ja, just det, du slår vad om att jag vinner slagsmålet…"**

"Det fungerar", sade Kingsley fundersamt.

**De fortsatte att hitta på förutsägelser om framtiden (de blev allt sorgligare) i ännu en timmes tid. Uppehållsrummet avfolkades efterhand när de andra eleverna gick upp och lade sig. Krumben kom fram och hoppade smidigt upp i en tom stol. Han tittade outgrundligt på Harry, ungefär som Hermione kunde tänkas se ut, om hon visste att de inte gjorda sina läxor ordentligt.**

"Det är ärlig talat inte värt att bli upprörd över att ni inte gör era läxor i spådomskonst ordentligt", erkände Hermione.

"Vi försökte åtminstone", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**När Harry såg sig omkring i rummet medan han försökte komma på några hittills outnyttjade olyckor, fick han syn på Fred och George, som satt med huvudena tätt ihop. De studerade ivrigt med fjäderpennorna i högsta hugg och ett ensamt pergamentstycke framför sig.**

Mrs Weasley spände ögon i sina tvillingsöner, det var en ren reflex hon inte kunde hjälpa efter att ha stått ut med deras upptåg i så många år.

**Det var högst ovanligt att se Fred och Georg sitta i ett hörn och arbeta i tystnad, de ruckade annars vilja vara den stojande medelpunkten överalt där det hände något. Det var något hemlighetsfullt över dem och deras sätt att skriva ner saker på pergamentet.**

Professorerna stönade lågt, de hatade när de Weasley tvillingarna var hemlighetsfulla, det slutade bara i kaos för dem. Å andra sidan var de tvungna att medge att de varit till stor hjälp med att stå ut med Umbridges närvaro i skolan med tanke på alla gånger som hon råkat ut för konstiga händelser.

**Det påminde Harry om sista kvällen i Kråkboet, när de också hade suttit tillsammans och skrivit någonting. Då hade han trott att det var en ny beställningslista för _Bröderna Weasleys Trollkarlstrick,_ men det verkade vara någonting annat den här gången, för annars skulle de säkert ha låtit Lee Jordan vara med. **

"Hedersord, det hade inget att göra med Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick", sade George allvarligt.

**Harry undrade om det hade någonting att göra med anmälningen till Turneringen i magisk trekamp.**

"Och inget att göra med turneringen för den delen", tillade Fred innan han gäspade igen.

**Medan Harry betraktade dem skakade George på huvudet åt Fred och skrapade bort någonting med sin fjäderpenna. Med mycket låg röst, sm ändå hördes tydligt i det nästan tomma rummet, sa han: "Nej, det låter som om vi anklagar honom. Vi måste vara försiktiga…" **

"Var håller ni två på med nu?" frågar Bill.

"Inget", sade de genast utan någon som helst tvekan.

"Varför kommer det sig att jag inte tror er", sade Charlie sarkastiskt.

"För att du känner dem", föreslår Alicia skrattandes.

**Sedan tittade George upp och såg att Harry betraktade honom. Harry log och skyndade sig att återgå till spådomarna - han ville inte att George skulle tro att han tjuvlyssnade.**

"Trots att det är exakt vad du gör", påpekade Charlie en aning roat.

"Inte direkt, jag råkade bara höra det. Jag såg mig bara omkring för att kunna tänka bättre."

**Strax efteråt rullade tvillingarna ihop sitt pergament, sa godnatt och gick upp och lade sig. Knappt tio minuter efter att Fred och George hade gått öppnades porträtthålet och Hermione klättrade in i uppehållsrummet. Hon bar en pergamentbunt i ena handen och en ask med rasslande innehåll i den andra. Krumben sköt rygg och spann.**

"Vänta lite, vad gjorde du ute? Alla i Gryffindor hade gått och lagt sig och du kom först nu tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Hur kommer det sig att du inte blev upptäckt i korridorerna efter utegångsförbudet?" krävde Hannah.

"Det hade inte börjat än, jag kom tillbaka till tornet kanske tio minuter innan", sade Hermione.

"Som om vi skulle tro det. Gryffindors lägger sig aldrig så tidigt."

"Hur vet ni det, Terry. Det är inte som om vi delar samma uppehållsrum och sovsalar", påpekar Dean.

"Åh kom igen, alla vet att lejonen inte lägger sig tidigt", sade Tracy hånfullt.

"Okej, vi lade oss tidigt det är sanningen", sade Lee, "men det berodde på festen som vi hade planerat att ha på fredagkväll."

"Varför skulle ni ha fest?" frågar Michael Corner med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"För att fira att vi var tillbaka i skolan och hade överlevt en vecka", sade Ginny i en ton som sade att svaret var uppenbart.

"Är det inte jobbigt att alltid ha elever som finner en ursäkt till att anordna fester så ofta?" frågar madam Hooch roat.

"Du har ingen aning", stönar McGonagall.

**"Hej", sa hon. "Nu är jag klar!"**

**"Det är jag också!" sa Ron triumferande och kastade ifrån sig pennan. Hermione satte sig ner, lade sakerna i en tom fåtölj och drog till sig Rons förutsägelser.**

"Jag försöker bara hjälpa", sade Hermione.

"Du är en bra vän att ha", sade Luna med ett leende.

**"Du har inte nån särskilt bra månad framför dig, ser jag", sa hon ironiskt medan Krumben rullade ihop sig i henne knä."**

**"Nej, men jag är åtminstone förvarnad", gäspade Ron.**

Flera stycken och skrattade, men de flesta var vid den här tidpunkten för trötta för att orka bry sig.

**"Det verkar som om du drunknar två gånger", sa Hermione.**

"Ah, det kan vara ett problem", sade Terry sarkastiskt.

"Jag fixade det", Ron ryckte på axlarna.

**"Jaså, gör jag?" sa Ron och kikade på sina förutsägelser. "Det är bäst att jag ändrar en av dem till att jag blir nertrampad av en skenande hippogriff."**

"Nah, det måste ha varit året innan", sade Leanne med ett leende.

"Jag är speciell, mitt inre öga kan se både det förflutna och framtiden", sade Ron i en mystisk ton.

**"Tror du inte att det märks lite för tydligt att du själv hittat på det här?" frågade Hermione.**

"Du vet, du hamnade i risk för att drunkna", viskade Hermione till sin vän.

"Tillfällighet", mumlade Ron tillbaka.

**"Hur vågar du påstå något sådant!" sa Ron med låtsad upprördhet. "Vi har slitit som husalfer med det!" Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen. "Det var bara ett talesätt", sa Ron hastigt.**

Hermione blängde halvhjärtat på sin vän som log oskyldigt.

"Som sagt, det är bara ett uttryck."

"Ett väldigt konstigt i så fall", sade Rose.

"Det finns en hel del som är konstiga, som bryt ett ben när man ska uppträda", sade Parvati.

"Varför ska man bryta ett ben? Hindrar inte det ens uppträdande?" frågar Narcissa förvirrat.

"Precis", sade Parvati.

**Harry lade ifrån sig fjäderpennan efter att just ha förutspått sin egen död genom halshuggning.**

"Du skämtar?"

"Nej, det var min förutsägelse", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Du kan inte seriöst tro att hon ska tro på att du skulle bli halshuggen", utbrast Charlie misstroget.

"Hon förutspådde att en fågel skulle döda mig", sköt Harry tillbaka utmanande. "Min teori var mer trolig."

**"Vad har du i asken?" frågade han och pekade på den.**

**"Vad kul att du frågar", sa Hermione med en arg blick på Ron. Hon tog av locket och visade dem innehållet. Inuti låg omkring femtio små märken i olika färre, med med samma bokstäver på: F.I.S.A.**

"Fisa?" frågade Kingsley skrattandes.

"Det låter som om någon kommer fisa", sade Bill och Hermione blängde på dem medan hennes vänner gav varandra en high five.

**"Fisa?" sa Harry undrande och tog upp ett märke för att titta närmare på det. "Vad ska det här vara till?"**

**"Inte fisa", sa Hermione otåligt. "Det är F-I-S-A. Det står för Föreningen för Ideellt Stöd åt Alferna." **

"Du startade din egna förening", sade madam Bones med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja", sade Hermione. "Det fungerade inte så bra."

"Men det har gjort fler medvetna", sade Ron påpekandes, "så du har gjort något bra."

"Tack", sade Hermione förläget och såg svagt rodnande på sin vän.

**"Det har jag aldrig hört talas om", sa Ron.**

**"Nej, det är klart att du inte har", sa Hermione raskt. "Jag har just bildat den."**

Madam Bones såg intresserat på boken, miss Grangers idé verkade sund i teorin och så länge som man höll sig inom rimliga gränser så var det en bra idé. Husalferna förtjänade bättre rättigheter och det var intressant att se att en skolflicka på fjorton, nästan femton år, hade tagit steget för att försöka ge dem bättre rättigheter och ställning i samhället. Hon hade en stark känsla av att hon skulle komma överens med Emmeline Vance, som jobbade med varelsers rättigheter. Kanske skulle hon introducera dem för varandra… fast ifall hennes misstankar stämde så hade de redan träffat på varandra ett dussintals gånger.

**"Har du?" Ron lät överraskad. "Hur många medlemmar har du?"**

**"Tja, om ni båda går med… tre", sa Hermione.**

"Så du antar bara", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja… typ", sade Hermione fåraktigt.

"Hon gav oss inte direkt något val"; sade Ron flinandes.

"Det menar du inte", frågar Tonks misstroget.

**"Och du tror att vi vill gå omkring med märken som det står _fisa_ på?" sa Ron.**

**"F-I-S-A!" sa Hermione hetsigt. "Jag hade först tänka kalla föreningen för Stoppa De Ohyggliga Övergreppen Mot Våra Magiska Brödraväsen Och Stöd Kampen För En Förbättring Av Deras Lagliga Rättigheter - men det fick inte rum.**

"S-D-O-Ö-M-V-M-B-O-S-K-F-E-F-A-D-L-R!" sade George i ett enda andetag innan han sjönk ihop och andades tungt. "P-problemet är inte att det inte för rum…"

"Problemet är att det är för långt och komplicerat för att komma ihåg och säga", avslutade Angelina med ett ljust leende.

**Det fick bli överskriften på vårt manifest i stället." Hon viftade med pergamentbunten under nästan på dem. "Jag har studerat saken mycket noga på biblioteket. Alfslaveriet har pågått i flera århundraden. Jag fattar inte att man inte har gjort nånting åt det tidigare."**

"Det är för att de gillar att jobba", sade Narcissa.

"Och de behöver vår magi för att överleva", sade Mr Weasley.

"Jag vet det nu", sade Hermione fåraktigt, men hon fortsatte att undra hur mycket det egentligen stämde. Dobby hade trots allt ingen herre på två år.

**"Hermione, öppna ögonen och lyssna", sa Ron med hög röst. "De. Gillar. Det. De _gillar_ att vara slavar!"**

"Kanske inte bästa sättet att uttrycka dig på Ron", sade Ginny sarkastiskt.

**"Våra kortsiktiga mål", sa Hermione med ännu högre röst än Ron medan hon låtsades att hon inte hört ett ord, **

"Det händer ofta", sade Harry.

"Jag känner till känslan", sade Remus torrt.

"Åh försöker du fortfarande spela oskyldig Måntand?" frågar Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Du uppmuntrade oss väldigt ofta"

**"är att se till att husalferna får rimliga löner och arbetsförhållanden. Våra långsiktliga mål omfattar en lagändring i fråga om förbundet mot alfers bruk av trollstavar, samt att försöka få in en alf i Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser, eftersom de är skandalöst underrepresenterade." **

"NI vet, Crouch Jr är anledningen till att Hermione kämpar för husalfers rättigheter", påpekade Harry för sina två bästa vänner.

"Vad menar du? Hur kan han vara anledningen?" sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Ifall han inte hade kastat mörkrets märke på världsmästerskapen så hade Winky inte blivit lamaslagen, och ifall det inte hade hänt så hade Hermione aldrig sett hur Crouch behandlade Winky…", sade Harry en aning roat.

"Vilket innebär att hon inte skulle startat upp sin förening", avslutade Ron imponerat

**"Och hur ska vi uppnå allt det där?"**

**"Vi börjar med att rekrytera medlemmar", sa Hermione glatt. "Jag tänkte att vi kunde ta två silversiklar i anmälningsavgift. För det får man ett märke, och inkomsterna kan gå till vår flygbladskampanj.**

"Det är en bra idé Miss Granger, men jag tror att den behöver finputsas lite", sade madam Bones fundersamt. "Du borde ta kontakt med en Emmeline Vance och diskutera möjligheterna med det här."

"Jag har redan träffat henne", sade Hermione innan hon förfärat slutade prata och pressade ihop sina läppar.

"Verkligen?"

"Hermione bodde hos oss i somras och de träffades då", sade Ron snabbt.

**Du får bli kassör, Ron - jag har en insamlingsbössa åt dig där uppe - och Harry, du får vara sekreterare. Du kan lika gärna börja skriva ner allt jag säger nu, som ett protokoll över vårt första möte."**

"Du vet, du borde verkligen ha nämnt det i början", sade Harry roat.

**Det blev alldeles tyst medan Hermione log ett strålande leende mot dem båda. Harry satt där, sliten mellan irritationen över Hermione och skrattlust när han såg Rons ansiktsuttryck. Tystnaden bröts, inte av Ron, som verkade drabbad av tillfällig stumhet, utan av ett mjukt _knack knack_ på fönsterrutan. Då Harry kastade en blick genom det tomma uppehållsrummet fick han se en snövit uggla som satt på fönsterbrädan utanför, klart upplyst av månskenet.**

Flera stycken började le vid den nyheten. De var alla intresserad i att höra vad Sirius hade att säga till Harry.

**"Hedwig!" ropade han och rusade upp för att öppna fönstret.**

"Äntligen, tog dig ett bra tag", sade Charlie.

"Vad hade du förväntat dig. Det tog ett tag för henne att nå mig, och hon behövde vila innan hon flög tillbaka, och det kanske förvånar dig men det tog längre tid för henne att resa tillbaka då Harry åkt upp till Skottland istället för att vara kvar i London", sade Sirius en aning irriterat.

** Hedwig flög in, susade genom rummet och landade på bordet ovanpå Harrys förutsägelser. "Det var verkligen på tiden!" Harry skyndade sig efter henne.**

"Wow, nu måste du göra om allt jobb", sade Padama med en grimas.

"Professor McGonagall hjälpte mig att fixa det utan att sabotera uppsatsen", sade Harry med ett trött leende riktat mot sin elevhemsföreståndare.

"Du visade en uppsats full med sätt som du skulle dö på eller råka illa ut för professor McGonagall", sade Anthony misstroget.

"Hon verkade finna den r-ro-roande", gäspade Harry.

**"Hon har med sig ett svar!" sa Ron ivrigt och pekade på det nersmutsade pergamentstycket som var fastbundit vid Hedwigs ben. Harry tog snabbt loss brevet och satte sig ner för att läsa det. Hedwig flaxade upp i hans knä och hoade milt.**

"Aw, hon saknade dig", kuttrade Ginny.

"Jag saknade henne med", erkände Harry med ett mjukt leende.

**"Vad står det?" frågade Hermione andlöst. Brevet var mycket kort och såg ut att vara nerkrafsat i all hast. Harry läste högt:**

"Det var av ytterst vikt att du fick ett svar så fort som möjligt. Jag skrev mitt svar så fort jag fick brevet och gav mig sen iväg", sade Sirius.

"Men du sade att Hedwig vilade", sade Charlie med rynkad panna.

"Hon satt på min rygg tills hon var redo att flyga tillbaka", sade Sirius med ett leende.

**_Harry!_**

**_Jag flyger omgående norrut. Nyheters om ditt ärr är det senaste i raden av märkliga rykten, som har nått mig här. Om det börjar göra ont igen, måste du gå raka vägen till Dumbledore - det sägs att han har gått Monsterögat Moody att lämna sin tillflyktsort och komma till Hogwarts, vilket innebär att han tyder täcket, även om ingen annan gör det._**

**_Jag kontaktar dig snart igen. Hälsa Ron och Hermione. Håll ögonen öppna, Harry._**

**_Sirius._**

"Du hade tur att Hedwig inte blev uppfångad", sade Moody.

"Jag vet, men jag var tvungen att berätta för Harry", sade Sirius.

**Harry tittade upp på Ron och Hermione, som stirrade tillbaka på honom.**

**"Flyger han norrut?" viskade Hermione. "Är han på väg _tillbaka_?"**

"Hade du verkligen förväntat dig något annat?" frågar Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Men du är eftertraktad av hela ministeriet. De skulle döda dig", sade Katie protesterandes.

"Harry kommer före. Han kommer alltid före min egna säkerhet", sade Sirius i en ton som inte lämnade något öppet för en diskussion.

**"Vad är det för tecken som Dumbledore tyder?" frågade Ron och såg förbryllad ut. "Harry… vad är det för fel?"**

"Väldigt bra fråga", mumlade madam Bones.

**Harry hade just slagit sig så hårt i pannan att Hedwig ramlade ner från hans knä.**

"Harry", utbrast Ginny ilsket.

"Vänta med att skälla ut mig, det blir värre", medgav Harry med en grimas.

**"Jag borde inte ta talat om det för honom!" sa Harry ursinnigt.**

**"Vad pratar du om?" frågade Ron förvånat.**

**"Det har fått honom att tro att han är tvungen att komma tillbaka!"**

"Jag trodde ingenting, det var min plikt att komma tillbaka, men framförallt så ville jag vara där för dig", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Och det här är varför James och Lily valde honom som din gudfar", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Jag kan se att han är en bra kandidat för Harrys vårdnad", erkände Oliver med ett leende medan han såg mellan gudfar och gudson, det var uppenbart hur mycket de brydde sig om varandra.

**Harry dunkade knytnäven i bordet med sådan kraft att Hedwig for upp och landade på ryggstödet till Rons stol. Hon hoade förnärmat. **

Överallt runt om i salen såg folk förvånat på boken och Harry, hans ilska förvånade dem alla.

**"Han kommer tillbaka, för han tror att jag har råkat illa ut! Men det är ju inget galet med mig! Och jag har ingenting åt dig", fräste Harry åt Hedwig som förväntansfullt klapprade med näbben. "Du får flyga upp i ugglesalen om du vill ha mat!" **

"Du behövde inte ta ut det på Hedwig", sade Ginny.

"Jag var upprörd", sade Harry. "Jag trodde att Sirius skulle bli fångad ifall han kom tillbaka."

"Jag förstår det Harry, men jag kan ta hand om mig själv", sade Sirius.

"Jag vet, men att veta och känna är två helt olika saker", sade Harry oroligt.

**Hedwig gav honom en ytterst förorättad blick och susade i väg mot det öppna fönstret, medan hon i förbifarten snärtade till honom i huvudet med sin utbredda vinge.**

"Jag förtjänade det där."

"Ja, det gjorde du Harry", sade Ginny i en hård ton och Harry grimaserade. "Det är bäst för dig att du bad om ursäkt."

"Jag gjorde det tillslut, men det tog ett tag", suckade Harry.

**"Harry", började Hermione i lugnande ton.**

**"Jag går och lägger mig", sa Harry kort. "Vi ses i morgon." Uppe i solvsalen drog han på sig pyjamasen och klev upp i himmelssängen, men han kände sig inte det minsta sömnig. Om Sirius kom tillbaka och blev infångad igen, skulle det vara hans fel. **

"Aldrig ditt fel, bara mitt för att jag inte var tillräckligt försiktig", utbrast Sirius.

"Han skulle kunna få dig dödad och du skulle fortfarande hävda att det inte var hans fel, skulle du inte?" utmanade Daphne.

"Nej, det skulle finnas anledningar till det i så fall, och jag skulle antagligen göra något dumt så det blev mitt egna fel. Men jag tvivlar att något sådant kommer att hända."

**Varför han hade inte hållit tyst om sina bekymmer? Några få sekunder av smärta, och genast måste han börja babbla om det. Om han bara hade haft förstånd nog att hålla det för sig själv…**

"Det var bra att du berättade för mig", sade Sirius.

"Jag kände bara att ifall du blev upptäckt och fångad så skulle det vara mitt fel."

"Nej, det skulle ha varit jag som inte varit tillräckligt försiktig. Det hade aldrig varit ditt fel", sade Sirius bestämt.

**En kort stund senare hörde han Ron komma in i sovsalen, men han sa inget. Länge låg han och stirrade upp i den mörka sänghimlen. Det var helt tyst i salen, och om Harry hade varit mindre upptagen av sina egna tankar, hade han nog märkt frånvaron av Nevilles vanliga snarkningar, vilket betydde att han inte var den ende som låg vaken. **

"Och det var kapitlet", sade Ernie innan han gäspade stort och stängde boken.

"Jag är säker på att det här kapitlet gav oss allihop någonting att tänka på", sade Dumbledore medan han reste sig upp. "Men nu är det långt efter läggdags, vi behöver alla det."

"Ett ögonblick Dumbledore, jag har något att säga", avbröt Umbridge och log sött, det var äntligen dags att sätta sin plan i verket.

* * *

AN: Vad är det Umbridge planerar? Det har varit på gång ett litet tag och Umbridge har säkerligen längtat till detta ögonblick. Hur kommer våra vänner reagera, livet på Hogwarts kan väl knappast bli värre än vad det redan är. Fasa inte, jag har svaret på detta och har redan planerat in vad som kommer att hända, det har varit planerat ett bra tag nu. Hata mig inte för mycket för cliffhangern nu men jag planerar att uppdatera snart, och tänk positivt jag har lov vecka åtta. Tills dess ha det bra och glad alla hjärtans dag.


	15. Bra försök, men nej tack

**Loopin'Lunan95**: Umbridges planer bådar aldrig gott ch det här kan vara det värsta som hon har gjort, jag hoppas verkligen att ni kommer finna kapitlet intressant och värt er tid. Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, det gör mig alldeles varm inuti. Någon gång kommer Umbridge få vad hon förtjänar. Jag mår fortfarande väldigt bra och kommer nog fortsätta göra det. Kram till dig med och jag hoppas även du mår bra.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är så glad att du gillar det och jag vet själv inte riktigt hur jag får till det, jag hoppas alltid att jag får till karaktärerna och inte gör dem för OOC.

**HarryGinny**: Det är min glädje att skriva det här så det var så lite, jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet med :)

**Gurkan**: Goda nyheter, det blev en snabb uppdatering och jag hoppas att det glädjer dig. Jag antar att du har något emot paprikor? Har du ett krig emot dem eller något sådant, personligen tar jag inte att bli kallad paprika som något hemskt. Jag tycker om paprika, det är ganska bra. Och du var inte taskig, de flesta av er var upprörda över clifhangern. Må inte dåligt över det :D

**Gryffindor01**: Yay, grattis till att skaffat ett konto. Lycka till med att skriva en ff. När det kommer till boktexten så är det en utmaning, det blir väldigt tröttsamt och jag skriver det alltid på mitt rum, där jag inte har något internet så jag kan inte heller lyssna på spotify. Så istället sitter jag i drygt 4 timmar i tystnad. Det blir i och för sig lite enklare att klara av när jag under tiden antecknar saker som ska sägas och tänkas eller hända. Haha eller hur, fast jag brukar även anteckna sånt i min mobils almanacka eftersom jag kollar den så ofta för att veta när man har inlämningar, prov, lov eller jobbar som exempel. Jag gör typ inget på fb bortsett från att prata med kompisar, jag orkar aldrig skriva någon status.  
Jo det finns ett kapitel där Moody kaster imperius över alla elever och jag ser själv fram emot att skriva det och lista ut hur alla kommer reagera. En sak är säkert och det är att det kommer vara intressant att skriva.  
Hehe, cliffhangers. Ledsen, men jag gillar att skriva cliffhangers, jag tyckte det var ett så passande ställe att avsluta på annars hade kapitlet blivit 17 sidor längre, kändes bättre att helt enkelt vänta med det till nästa kapitel. Förhoppningvis så uppdaterade jag tillräckligt fort för din smak. Ha det bra  
Kram Lea

**Zerow21**: Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet och jag har dig att tacka för det. Det är otroligt skönt att ha lov, eller tja så mycket lov man kan ha när lärarna delar ut läxor över loven, men jag bryr mig inte, jag är lycklig och får sova. Förhoppningsvis så kommer Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare AU uppdateras snart, jag valde att fokusera på det här kapitlet för alla var väldigt irriterade över cliffhangern, vilket jag kan förstå.

**HQanna**: Hehe… jag tar det som om du gillade kapitlet? Jag var bara tvungen att ta med den biten. Jag tyckte att den var passande och cliffhangern… okej jag har ingen bra ursäkt för den delen, vad kan jag säga jag är ondskefull. Jag har kommit fram till att skriva på kvällen är inte en bra idé för jag vill bara tortera och döda karaktärerna när jag är trött. Men goda nyheter är att jag lyckades uppdatera snabbt den här gången. Du är bäst du med och jag hoppas att det här kapitlet får dig att förlåta mig, fast jag tvivlar det. Kram till dig med.

**AnnaRooma**: Hej AnnaRooma. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet. Ah en utmärkt fråga som jag inte tänkt på men när du drog upp den började jag tänka och jag insåg svaret. Fudge är medveten om att det inte var Moody som lärde ut under det året, han var trots allt den som beordrade kyssen på Crouch Jr som spelat Moody, så Fudge kommer troligtvis att stoppa henne från att arrestera honom. Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet med, och jag är överraskad över hur snabbt jag blev klar, hoppas bara att kvalitén håller.  
Med vänliga hälsningar  
Lea

**Friday2220**: Salut Frida, ca va? Din förra review om Sir Alan räckte mer än nog. Jag är glad att du längtat så mycket på kapitlet och jag hoppas att du blir lika glad nu när jag uppdaterat så fort. Du är inte ensam om att bli ledsen varje gång du läser Snape (eller Alan Rickman för den delen). Jag blir sorgsen varje gång jag påminns att han faktiskt är död, av någon anledning så har jag sett honom som odödlig. Jag har en kompis som finner stort nöje i att påminna mig om att han är död, inte för att hon inte gillade honom eller något sådant, hon gillar bara att gå mig på nerverna. Jag tände tyvärr aldrig något ljus och jag har än så länge undvikit att se på Harry Potter, men jag har sett flera av hans andra filmer. Jag både längtar och fasar för den dag då jag ser Alice i spegellandet, jag menar bara trailern fick mig att vilja gråta när jag hörde hans röst och när de i slutet sade något i stil med "Late Alan Rickman as the voice for Absolum" eller något sånt.  
Eleverna kommer att bli mer arga på Moody ju längre in i boken vi kommer, igår så var ingen av dem speciellt arga för A: de var alla fruktansvärt trötta och B: i boken så var alla elever imponerade med hans lektioner och jag har känslan av att den känslan fortfarande finns kvar. Men folk kommer att bli arga, det lovar jag.  
Du har helt rätt i att Umbridge är att förstöra för någon men det var inte för Neville, tack och lov för henne… å andra sidan tror jag att du kommer vilja mörda henne ändå (och eventuellt mig).  
Jag har några idéer för de kapitel som utspelar sig på kyrkogården och jag hoppas bara att jag kommer kunna få till Umbridges reaktion, jag har inget planerat men hon kommer antagligen försöka förneka det i början.  
Jo, Moody låter eleverna utsättas för Imperiumförbannelsen för att de ska lära sig att kunna stå emot den, och jag säger bara att jag verkligen ser fram emot det kapitlet.  
När det gäller ifall Luna vet eller inte så är det inte något som jag har funderat särskilt mycket på, jag tror att hon är medveten om det, dels för att hon är renblodig men även för att hennes pappa sköter en tidning. Jag vet inte, jag har varit under tron att de renblodiga familjerna är medvetna om Frank och Alice Longbottoms öde men att alla kanske inte har berättat det för sina barn. Men eftersom det var en rättegång om det, bland annat om det åtminstone, så har det gett mig tron att folk är medvetna om att de utsattes för det. Jag har inte funderat så mycket på någon relation mellan honom och Sprout, men det finns chans att det kommer behandlas vid en senare tidpunkt.  
Aww, det gör mig så glad att höra. Sirius är trots allt en av mina favoritkaraktärer. Jag hatar att han dog, men hellre att han dog än Ron om jag ska vara ärlig, så jag accepterar och förstår varför Jo dödade honom.  
Att skriva kapitel utan boktext är en mardröm, man måste skriva på ett sätt som verkligen fångar läsarnas uppmärksamhet och håller dem intresserade. Att hitta något att skriva som inte blir löjligt är verkligen en utmaning. Hagrids dialekt är lite jobbig ja, jag har fattat beslutet att inte ta med dialekter men det kanske ändrar sig, jag har trots allt försökt få med Hagrids dialekt genom att byta ut Ä mot E som exempel och G mot J.  
Har aldrig hört talas om Goodreads förut om jag ska vara ärlig, jag kanske kollar upp det men jag gör inget löfte om att jag ska skapa ett konto.  
Jag måste applådera dig för att bestämma dig för att läsa Harry Potter på franska, jag har läst i 5 år, eller är inne på mitt femte år, och jag skulle inte klara av det. Å andra sidan har jag haft ganska värdelösa lärare, . spenderades nian med att fika, se på film och spela bingo. Men någon dag kanske jag försöker mig på det, jag har funderat på det ett tag. Provade på arabiska en gång, jag läste fyra rader innan jag för mig själv erkände att jag bara memorerat det.  
Ha det bra du med :)  
Lea

* * *

_"Jag är säker på att det här kapitlet gav oss allihop någonting att tänka på", sade Dumbledore medan han reste sig upp. "Men nu är det långt efter läggdags, vi behöver alla det."_

_"Ett ögonblick Dumbledore, jag har något att säga", avbröt Umbridge och log sött, det var äntligen dags att sätta sin plan i verket._

En onaturlig tystnad föll över salen medan de elever som var tillräckligt vakna för att ha hört hennes ord såg oroligt på varandra. Umbridges leende skrämde dem, på något sätt så verkade det mycket mer farligt än i vanliga fall.

Eleverna var inte de enda som hade lagt märke till skillnaden i Umbridges attityd, även professorerna lade märke till att hon verkade mer nöjd och självbelåten än vad de var bekväma med. De skruvade obekvämt på sig i väntan på vad de var övertygade om var otrevliga nyheter, men inget hade kunnat förbereda dem på vad den korta kvinnan hade planerat.

Umbridge harklade innan hon ställde sig upp, "Jag förstår att ni alla är trötta vid den här tidpunkten men jag är rädd att situationen här inte längre kan fortgå…"

"Du kan inte stoppa oss", skrek Fred trotsigt och ett jubel kom ifrån DA och endast McGonagalls stänga blick tystade ner dem, åtminstone tills George öppnade munnen för att stödja sin bror.

"Exakt, vi får prata ifall vi vill. Du kan int kontrollera oss."

"Fred, George, för Merlins skull sköt er", väste Mrs Weasley. "Och tänk inte tanken att inte göra det, jag har all rätt och kan kontrollera er."

"Vi får se", var allt som Umbridge sade efter att ha valt att ignorera de rödhåriga pojkarnas mamma, även om hon spände blicken i tvillingarna. "Men det var inte det jag huvudsakligen syftade på även om det uppenbarligen behövs göra något åt det…"

"Åh, kom till saken", ropade Ginny, dold bakom Harry och Luna.

"Varför är det alltid mina barn?" stönar Mrs Weasley och placerar sitt huvud i sina händer. "Vad gjorde jag för fel?"

"De står åtminstone upp för vad de tror på", mumlade Mr Weasley roat.

"Ifall ni lät mig prata kanske jag skulle det", fräste Umbridge innan hon tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag. "Det här är precis vad jag pratar om, ni saknar respekt och avbryter konstant varandra, och speciellt professorer…"

"Bara dig", mumla Katie och Fred såg förtjust på sin flickvän medan Umbridge plogade på som om hon åter igen inte hade blivit avbruten.

"… detta har fått mig att inse att någonting måste göras åt denna situation omedelbart och jag har tagit de steg som krävs för att återgälda detta. Under de senaste dagarna har mina ögon verkligen öppnats för hur vilda ni, och speciellt, gryffindoreleverna är och att ni saknar respekt för vuxna. Det är därför som med omedelbar verkan som professor McGonagall kommer avgå från sin post som Gryffindors elevhe_MSFÖRESTÅNDARE_!"

Umbridge var tvungen ut de sista orden för att höras över tumultet som bröt ut i salen, hennes ord hade lyckats väcka de som praktiskt taget sovit bara sekunder innan. Gryffindoreleverna var på fötterna och skrek för full hals på Umbridge som belåtet betraktade scenen, om än en aning förvånad över den starka reaktionen .

"Du kan inte göra det här!"

"Lämna henne ifred!"

"Vad menar du med att hon kommer att avgå, du kan inte tvinga henne att avgå din feta padda", fräste Hermione och det var ett tecken på hur upprörda alla var när ingen stannade till för att bli förvånad över orden som kom ur den unga häxans mun.

"Åh vi ska visa dig ouppfostrad och respektlösa, du har inte sett något än", morrade Leanne ilsket.

"Jag kommer döda henne, en dag kommer de hitta hennes kropp", mumlade Harry lågmält medan han stirrade mordiskt på den rosaklädda kvinnan.

"Räkna in oss", sade Parvati i en misstrogen ton, hon kunde inte förstå hur Umbridge trodde att de bara skulle acceptera det här.

Vid lärarbordet satt alla i tystnad, alla för chockade för att kunna göra något. McGonagall stirrade rakt fram utan att egentligen se, hennes händer darrade och ögonen brände men hon kämpade bittert emot det. Hon tänkte inte ge Umbridge tillfredsställelsen av att se henne upprörd. I trettio år hade hon varit gryffindorelevernas föreståndare och nu kom det en liten padda och trodde att hon kunde säga till henne vad hon skulle göra. Visste hon inte att katter inte hade några problem med att ge sig efter och döda paddor? Ett raseri som hon inte känt på väldigt länge vällde över henne som en tidvattenvåg, åh vad skulle hon inte ge för att förhäxa henne, eller ännu bättre, släppa lös Weasley tvillingarna på henne… med Sirius och Remus uppmuntran kunde de säkerligen göra mer skada mot henne än vad hon kunde tänka upp just nu…

"Minerva är allting bra?" mumlade Sprout osäkert.

"Klart det inte är din byfåne", hånade Snape. "Jag tvivlar att du hade mått bra ifall det var du som förlorade dina grävlingar på det sättet. Jag och Minerva må ha våra skillnader men alla vet att hon skulle flytta himmel och jord för sin lejon."

"Jaga inte upp dig, vi kan fixa det här Minerva", försäkrade Flitwick viskandes medan han blängde på kvinnan som var ansvarig för allt det här.

"Till vilket pris? Hon kommer bara ge sig efter eleverna", sade McGonagall hest medan hon försökte få kontroll över sina darrande händer, hon var inte säker på ifall de darrade pågrund av ilska eller rädslan för att förlora en position som hon älskade så mycket. Beslutsamt så reste hon sig upp och blickade ut över eleverna, ingen harkling eller fyrverkerier var nödvändigt för att få uppmärksamheten.

Alla elever knuffade varandra och pekade för att göra varandra uppmärksamma om att McGonagall hade ställt sig upp och sorlet från deras röster dog långsamt ut tills allas uppmärksamhet var på professorn i förvandlingskonst.

"Nu, bara för att vi fick nyheter som vi inte gillade betyder det inte att vi ska förlora våra huvuden och agera som fåntrattar, agera som de fina häxor och trollkarlar ni är. Det här är en skola, inte en lekplats", sade hon medan hon lät ögonen vandra över eleverna.

"Men professor, hon kan inte göra det här. Du är vår föreståndare…", protesterar Colin upprört och resten av lejonen instämmer högljutt

"Jag är hedrad över er lojalitet gentemot mig men ert beteende här hjälper inte situationen", sade McGonagall strängt innan hon vände sig emot Umbridge. "På exakt vilka grunder har det här beslutets fattats."

"Minerva, jag tror inte…",

"Åh hush Albus, jag vet mycket väl att du inte är inblandad i det här", avbröt McGonagall otåligt utan att släppa kvinnan med blicken.

"Enda sen terminens börjar har jag sett Gryffindoreleverna bete sig utan tanke på konsekvenser, de ä otrevliga, högljudda och outhärdliga. Ingen av professorerna, och allra minst du, har gjort något för att fixa det här och det är därför som beslutet har tagits att avlägsna dig som deras vårdare."

"Jag antar att du har backning från andra i det här beslutet?" frågade Flitwick irriterat.

"Ministerns underskrift", sade Umbridge självbelåtet medan hon höll fram en hoprullad pergamentrulle som McGonagall med så mycket värdighet hon kunde uppbåda rullade upp och läste igenom. En spänd tystnad lade sig runt henne medan hennes ögon arbetade från sida till sida, tog in orden och analyserade dem. Tillslut, efter vad som kändes som en halv evighet för alla andra, rullade hon ihop den igen.

"Jag förstår…", sade hon långsamt, "och vad skulle hända ifall jag inte accepterar det här?"

"Du har inget val Minerva, jag har fått makten att genomföra det här och vi känner alla att det här är bästa beslutet för elevernas förutsättningar för att lyckas senare i livet."

"Uppenbarligen", sade McGonagall missnöjt innan hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Nåväl, innan jag avgår vill jag veta vem…" resten av hennes mening drunknade i oljudet från lejonen.

"Minerva, du kan inte göra det här, lejonen behöver dig!" utbrast Vector upprört.

"Septima har rätt Minerva, det här är det värsta du kan göra", sade Madam Hooch allvarligt.

"Ifall jag inte går med på det så kommer det anses vara en arbetsvägran och bryter mot mitt kontrakt, jag kan förlora mycket mer än min roll som elevhemsföreståndare", sade McGonagall bestämt. "Dolores, efter att ha läst igenom och tänkt över det hela har jag fattat beslutet att ta ett steg ifrån min position som Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare."

"Är hon seriös?"

"Men vem ska vi ha nu?"

"Vi är körda."

"Att ta tåget hem blir allt mer frestande för varje dag."

Alla i gryffindor delade med sig av sina åsikter om den drastiska handlingen som nyss begåtts och det var ett givet faktum att ingen var glad över vad som hade hänt. De tre andra elevhemmen som varit förstummade av chock och misstro började själva blanda sig in i diskussionerna. Det såg ut som om att läggdags hade skjutits upp igen med ytterligare en timme trots att det var långt efter midnatt, i själva verket blev det inte tyst förrän:

"VEM GJORDE DET HÄR!" Umbridges vrålande röst fick alla att vända sig emot henne och roat såg de på när ljusstakarna på bordet framför henne gjorde sitt bästa för att slå henne i huvudet. Ivrigt dansade de runt henne och undvek skickligt hennes och Fudges trevande händer. Ingen av de andra vuxna vid bordet gjorde något för att att hjälpa henne utan såg roat på. Det var först när Umbridges hår började brinna som Dumbledore blandade sig in och en stadig vattenstråle dränkte henne från topp till tå. Ilsket så spottade hon ut vattnet och alla andra kvävde sina skratt. Sirius log oskyldigt upp mot lärarbordet och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Och på den noten är det dags att lägga sig, vi har haft tillräckligt mycket spänning för idag skulle jag tro. Jag är säkra på att vi imorgon kommer få se en hel del nya förändringar som vi alla är… öh, intresserad av att se hända… Seså, ge er upp till era sängar nu, vi startar läsningen vid senaste tio imorgon, frukost vid halv nio."

Långsamt så hasar sig eleverna ut ur stora salen påväg mot sina sovsalar. Femteårseleverna och Gryffindors quidditchlag dröjde sig kvar och såg oroligt på McGonagall som sjunkit ihop i sin stol och placerat sitt huvud i sina händer.

"Kom igen nu, ge er av. Minnie behöver inte er här just nu, låt henne behålla den värdighet hon har kvar", mumlade Sirius allvarligt medan han sorgset betraktade sin gamla elevhemsföreståndare. Tveksamt så lämnade de salen och eftersom de var de sista kvar så svängde dörrarna igen bakom dem med en dov duns.

McGonagalls axlar började genast skaka och hennes kollegor såg oroligt på varandra. Aldrig tidigare hade de sett henne tappa befattningen såhär förut, hon var alltid den starka och samlade i gruppen, höll sina känslor inne tills hon var i avskildheten i sitt egna rum. Det enda de kunde vara tacksamma för var att både Umbridge och Fudge hade lämnat salen tillsammans med eleverna.

"Förlåt… jag, förlåt… jag mena inte, förlåt", lyckades hon få fram innan hennes tårar tog över och hennes axlar började skaka ännu mer, förskräckta såg de på när hennes snyftningar slet sig från strupen. Tillslut så lyckades häxan samla sig och sätta sig upp ordentligt.

"Minerva?" sade Dumbledore försiktigt och lade en hand på hennes axel.

"Jag mår bra… all stress har bara kommit ikapp mig nu antar jag", sade hon med ett darrigt leende."Oroa er inte, det är bara svårt att släppa taget om en position jag haft i trettio år."

"Du grät", påpekade Snape.

"Jag har haft mer press på mig än vanligt den här terminen, att försöka hålla ihop skolan med Umbridge på fri fot och nu de här förbaskade böckerna. Och med Voldemort…", hon avbröt sig mitt i meningen. "Allt kommer bli bra, jag kommer fortfarande ha dem alla i mina lektioner… åtminstone nästan alla elever."

"Du behöver inte agera tuff Minerva", sade madam Hooch och himlade med ögonen åt sin nära väns beteende. "Vi vet att du älskar det jobbet"

"Kan vi bara släppa ämnet, så länge som hon är här så kommer vi inte kunna förändra det", sade McGonagall trött.

"Jag kan alltid förgifta henne", föreslog Snape med en axelryckning.

"Åh kolla, Severus bryr sig faktiskt", kuttrade Sinistra och det ryckte i McGonagalls läppar.

"Knappast, jag vill bara bli av med den", fnös Snape.

"Åh kolla på oss, vi är inte mycket bättre än barnen, kallar henne för den", sade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"Vi har åtminstone inte satt eld på henne än", påpekade Vektor optimistiskt.

"Inte för att vi inte har velat, vi borde tacka Sirius för vad han gjorde", sade McGonagall med ett modigt leende. "Jag vet inte hur det är med er, men jag är utmattad, vi ses imorgon bitti."

Med de orden lämnade hon salen och hennes kollegor såg oroligt efter henne, de var säkra på att så fort som hon var ensam så skulle hon bryta ihop helt och hållet. Kanske så verkade det löjligt att hon skulle bli så upprörd över förlusten av sin positionen, men saken var att hon aldrig hade fått några egna barn och hennes Gryffindors hade alltid varit hennes surrogatbarn, och de senaste åren hade den känslan varit starkare än vanligt. Att se hennes elever försvara henne så mycket de senaste fyra dagarna betydde mer för henne än vad lejonen troligtvis var medvetna om, och att Umbridge nu ryckte dem ifrån henne och framför dem var ett grymt öde.

Precis som Hogwarts lärarna misstänkte så bröt McGonagall ihop så fort hon kom in i sitt rum. Efter att ha stängt dörren sjönk hon ner med ryggen pressad mot den och landade på golvet och tysta tårar började rulla ner för hennes kinder. Hennes tankar återvände till pergamentet Umbridge skrivit och vad det innehöll, information om henne själv som paddan inte borde haft tillgång till, information om hennes makes död och hennes liv under den perioden. Hon hade ingen aning om hur hon kommit över den informationen och hur hon hade mage att anklaga henne för det. För McGonagall rev anklagelserna upp gamla sår, och tillsammans med förlusten av sina lejon blev det mer än vad hon kunde hantera. Utmattat så fortsatte hon att gråta lågmält, helt ensam i det mörka rummet.

…...

Harry och Fred gick i tystnad upp till Umbridges kontor, inte ett ord sades under deras väg dit. När de kom fram stod dörren på glänt och med en axelryckning gick de båda in.

"Potter, Weasley, vad gör ni här", fräste Umbridge som såg upp från sina papper hon suttit och läst.

"Straffkommendering", sade Fred automatiskt, hans blick på Fudge som stod framför fönstret i kontoret istället för på Umbridge.

"Den är inställd, ge er av", sade Umbridge och de båda pojkarna slappnade av en aning, för likväl så slapp de utsättas för tortyren, innan hon hann ändra sig så hade de skyndat sig ut ur korridoren men de båda stannade när de hörde Fudges ord och förskräckt såg de på varandra.

"Självklart Cornelius, det är bästa alternativet och kommer ge snabbast resultat", Umbridges självsäkra röst nådde även den deras ögon.

"Hon kan inte vara seriös!" muttrade Fred misstroget medan han desperat skakade på huvudet.

"Vi är dömda", mumlade Harry förskräckt. "Vi måste varna de andra."

Utan en tanke till så satte de av, nerför korridorerna rusade de, tavlorna skrek efter dem att sakta ner men de lyssnade inte. Det var av yttersta vikt att de fick tag på sina elevhemskamrater innan de somnade. Så fort de fick syn på Tjocka Damen så ropade de lösenordet och när de väl var framme var det bara att dyka igenom det och hon svängde igen bakom dem.

"Merlins skägg, vad pågår?" flämtade Hermione när hon såg dem kraschlanda på golvet.

"Snälla, säg inte att ni gjorde något otroligt dumt och att Umbridge nu är ute efter er!" bad Katie förskräckt.

"Ifall de dödade henne är det lugnt, jag är gärna deras alibi", sade Lee som satt framför eldstaden.

"Åh nej, vi önskar men vi har dåliga nyheter", sade Fred med en grimas medan han ställde sig upp innan han drog upp Harry på fötterna. "Vi måste kalla till husmöte, det är akut."

Tio minuter senare var uppehållsrummet fyllt med elever iklädda i sin pyjamas, det var fullsmockat och folk satt överallt i soffor, stolar, på bord och hyllor och de tröttaste hade valt att sätta sig på golvet där de nu dåsade av.

"Okej, lust att förklara varför ni så akut kallade till husmöte?" frågar Leanne tillslut med en enorm gäspning gömd bakom en hand.

"Okej, som ni alla vet så hade vi straffkommendering med Umbridge…"

"Som ni smet undan ifrån", muttrade McLaggen.

"Faktiskt inte", snäste Fred. "Hon lät oss slippa den, vad vi fick veta däremot var vem vår nya elevhemsföreståndare är."

"Åh verkligen, är det Vector? Jag hoppas det, jag menar jag skulle helst vilja ha kvar McGonagall med Vector verkar som ett logiskt val, eller möjligtvis madam Hooch"; morrade Demelza.

"Vi hade haft tur om vi fått Snape", muttrade Harry bittert och alla blickar svängdes runt till honom, deras värsta farhågor började vakna till liv. Det var ett känt faktum att det bara fanns en annan vuxen i slottet som Harry hatade mer än Snape.

"Snälla säg att det är Filch", sade George bönandes, men han visste att det var lönlöst, även om det hade varit ett hemskt öde så hade det inte varit så illa att det krävde att de hade ett möte. De kunde enkelt ha gjort upptåg på honom och undkommit honom med hjälp av magi.

"Ledsen, men Umbridge och Fudge har kommit överens om att bästa kandidaten för positionen är Umbridge själv, så imorgon har hon all makt över oss", spottade Harry ur sig.

"Kan man bli omsorterad?" frågar Colin seriöst "Jag kan säkert hamna i Hufflepuff om jag ber hatten snällt."

"Tror ni att man kan börja på Beauxbatons nu? Jag har en faster i Frankrike jag kan bo hos", frågade Fay med en rysning.

"Håll de där tankarna", sade Ginny med minskade ögon. "Kan vi göra något för att förhindra det här?"

"Som vad? Störta hela Hogwarts regim?" fnös Oliver medan han strök Alicias hår.

"Inte direkt, men typ", sade Fred med gnistrande ögon och Georges hela kroppshållning blev rakare och hans leende tycktes lysa upp rummet. Ifall tvillingarna var glada nu så kanske det fanns någon räddning.

"Ni minns det vi har pratat om på skämt de senaste månaderna…", sade George med ett ondskefullt flin.

"Ni menar väl inte?" sade Dean förväntansfullt.

"Det är precis vad vi menar", kacklade Fred.

"Men vågar vi verkligen?"

"Det är nu eller aldrig?"

"Varför inte? Vi förtjänar det?"

"Låt oss göra det här!" ropade en spänd andraårselev högt och rodnade när alla blickar vändes mot honom.

"Ni hörde Jimmy, låt oss göra det här. Det kan bli kul och vi tänker inte ge oss förrän vi fått rättvisa!" sade Fred flinades och ett instämmande vrål fyllde rummet, tja så mycket vrål de orkade uppbåda, fem minuter senare så befann sig alla elever i sina sängar och sov djupt.

…...

Madam Bones avslutade brevet med sin signatur, rullade ihop det och förseglade det med hjälp av magi innan hon kallade till sig sin husalf, sekunder senare hade Malky dykt upp och tagit med sig brevet till mottagaren. med en suck lutade sig madam Bones tillbaka i stolen och slöt ögonen. Hela den här situationen var en röra. Sirius Black var oskyldig, Peter Pettigrew var vid liv och Ministeriet har nu gått så långt att de läste böcker om en elevs liv för att lösa problemen. Irriterat fnös hon, hon önskade att hon hade någon att dela sin irritation med. Hon undrade ifall den här upplevelsen skulle bli bättre eller sämre ifall Scrimgeour hade varit närvarande och hållit henne sällskap. Hon tvivlade att det spelade någon roll, hon var övertygad om att allt det här skulle sluta med en extrem migrän och en lust att hoppa ner från Norrtornet.

…...

"…kunde bli värre. Man skulle tro att någon satt stopp för paddan innan det här. Men ånej, alla låter henne löpa amok och nu har Minerva förlorat sitt jobb!" fräste Remus medan han otåligt vandrade fram och tillbaka.

"Det är inte som om de hade kunnat göra mycket, Fudge har gett henne alldeles för mycket makt", påpeka Sirius medan han hällde upp ett glas eldwhiskey åt sin vän.

"Det har gått för långt. Jag garanterar att alla Gryffindors liv kommer bli ett helvete nu", muttrade Remus till sig själv.

"Ifall jag känner Umbridge rätt så kommer hon utse sig själv till deras nya föreståndare", fnös Kingsley och grimaserade åt tanken.

"Det kommer inte vara populärt. De kommer inte finna sig i det och ifall min vistelse på Grimmaldiplan har lärt mig något så är det att barnen inte kommer ge sig utan en lång kamp", sade Tonks flinandes. "På ett sätt hoppas jag nästan att hon faktiskt gör det, endast för att se hur de reagerar."

"De kommer knappast göra något framför henne och med den här läsningen har de direkt inte några tillfällen att planera något", kontrade Kingsley och skakade på huvudet. "Allt vi kan göra är att förbereda oss för mycket skrik ifall Umbridge gör vad vi misstänker."

"Hm, jag skulle inte underskatta dem, Fred och George är praktiskt taget de nya marodörerna, Lee med antar jag från vad jag sett, och från vad jag har förstått så har de fått hjälp av Harry, Ron och Hermione ett flertal gånger… och det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall de fick uppbackning av resten av sina vänner… ånej jag tror vi kan förvänta oss en hel del ifrån dem tros alla ögon på dem", sade Sirius självsäkert.

"Så länge de försvagar hennes auktoritet så är jag nöjd", spottade Remus ur sig och de tre andra grimaserade bakom hans rygg. Det verkade som om Remus avsky för kvinnan hade lyckats växa allt mer utefter läsningen och de var övertygade om att det hade att göra med att hon nu gav sig efter Harry. Vargar var trots allt väldigt beskyddad av sin flock.

…

Den stora salen var ovanlig lågmäld för att vara frukost. Slytherineleverna åt i tystnad och i lugn och ro, Hufflepuffeleverna viskade med varandra medan de ideligen kastade oroliga blickar upp mot lärarbordet och Ravenclaweleverna diskuterade allvarsamt de nyaste förändringarna, men det som skiljde sig mest från alla andra dagar var att Gryffindors bord låg helt övergivet bortsett från gästerna. Inte en elev syntes till trots att frukosten börjat över en halvtimme innan. Men trots denna märkliga företeelse så var det inte det som professorerna fokuserade på, istället så betraktade de alla McGonagall oroligt.

McGonagall satt rakryggad i sin stol och hennes ansikte visade inte några känslor, utan hon verkade helt likgiltig till det faktum att hon inte längre var Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare. Det var självklart en charad och ifall någon hade brytt sig om att titta under bordet så hade de sett att hennes händer var hårt knutna i hennes knä. Hennes blick var fäst på Gryffindorbordet och hon betraktade bekymrat dess tomhet. Hon kunde inte förstå varför de var så sena och hon saknade skratten och de ivriga rösterna hon var så van vid att höra dagligen. Aldrig tidigare hade de misslyckats med att dyka upp till en måltid och hon ville veta vad som pågick.

"… Minerva… Minerva lyssnar du ens på mig?"

McGonagalls blick drogs ifrån det tomma bordet och hon vände sin uppmärksamhet mot sina kollegor även om oroligheten stannade kvar. "Jag är ledsen Pomona, jag var i mina tankar. Vad var det du sade?" frågade hon fåraktigt.

Sprout såg sorgset på sin vän. "Jag sade att det är konstigt att inga av di… att inga av lejon har dykt upp än. Frukosten började trots allt för ett bra tag sen."

"Ja det är sannerligen märkligt", kommenterade Flitwick medan han lade ner Daily Prophet med en fnysning. "De kan väl knappast ha försovit sig, visst var alla trötta igår men alla andra elever verkar utvilade."

"Såvida de inte kunde sova, ingen av dem gick och lade sig särskilt glada igår", påpekade Snape i en lågmäld röst.

"Jag tvivlar att det skulle hindra dem från att dyka upp, de bedårar Minerva. De skulle försöka stödja henne… nej, det är något annat som ligger bakom det här", sade Vector viskandes medan hon missnöjt betraktade Umbridge som praktiskt taget strålade av glädje. Aldrig hade hon trott att hon skulle hata en professor mer än Lockman men Umbridge hade snabbt blivit mer irriterande.

"Vi kanske borde gå och kolla vad som har hänt med dem", föreslog Flitwick.

"Någon av er får gå, jag tvivlar att _Dolores_ kommer acceptera att jag gör det. Trots allt är jag inte längre deras elevhemsföreståndare", sade McGonagall i en stel ton.

"Jag gör det, jag har redan ätit färdigt och jag har allas respekt", sade madam Hooch erbjudande och efter McGonagalls nick reste hon sig upp och lämnade snabbt salen.

Under tiden som professorerna haft sitt samtal satt Ordermedlemmarna och drack i tystnad sitt kaffe medan även de förvirrat undrade vad som hänt med alla Gryffindors. Tillslut, efter flera minuters tystnad fick Sirius nog.

"Det är en intressant outfit du har, Cissy", sade han med ett hånleende.

"Åh håll klaffen Sirius", muttrade Narcissa medan hon drog i sin t-shirt.

"Nej, nej, jag är seriös. Säckiga jeans och t-shirt passar dg."

"Jag svär att ifall du inte håller tyst", varnade Narcissa morrandes. "Du vet mycket väl att Nymphadora valde mina kläder idag."

"Hur många gånger ska jag säga det, det är TONKS!" utbrast Tonks förbittrat, "Och du, hur gammal är du?" morrade hon sedan och blängde på Moody som slängt en fralla på henne.

"Ifall du varit uppmärksam hade du sett den komm… aj",

"Och ifall du hade varit uppmärksam hade du sett gaffeln", Tonks log självbelåtet mot sin mentor.

"Åh, kasta glaset, det förstör hennes hår", sade Kingsley muntert när han insåg att Moody skulle vilja hämnas, Tonks i sin tur valde att ta hämnd på direkten för hans kommentar och armbågade honom i sidan varpå han rufsade upp hennes hår.

"Barn. Jag jobbar med barn!" stönar madam Bones som begravt sitt huvud i sina armar. "Vårt samhälles säkerhet hänger på ett par barn."

"De verkar göra ett väldigt bra jobb på att försvara vårt samhälle med tanke på att de nyligen fångade den ökände Sirius Black", sade Mr Weasley retsamt och log mot henne.

"Huh, vad pratar du om? Jag har inte blivit fångad, jag uppgav mer mig själv och de rapporterade det inte… vilket jag nu inser inte är bra att säga framför deras chef", sade Sirius med ett snett leende.

"Oroa dig inte, jag hörde det inte", muttrade madam Bones och himlade med ögonen. "Ifall jag inte hörde det så blir mitt jobb mycket enklare trots allt."

Mr Weasley skrockade åt madam Bones uppgivenhet innan han bredde ut Daily Prophet på bordet och Sirius ansikte blinkade upp mot dem.

"Åh, det var ett tag sen jag var med i tidningen, vad säger de nu?" frågar Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Jag antar att någon har sett mig igen."

"Sirius Black - missförstådd mördare", läste Mr Weasley högt och Sirius lade huvudet på sne, den vinkeln hade han aldrig hört förut. "Sirius Black är en ökänd dödsätare och var Du-vet-vems höga hand under kriget. Han är känd för att sälja ut familjen Potters till mörkrets herre och för att ha mördat Peter Pettigrew och 12 mugglare med en förbannelser varefter han fångades och sändes till Azkaban. 12 år senare bröt han sig ut och har varit på flykt sen dess. Länge har man misstänkt att han varit ute efter Harry Potter i tron om att pojken-som-överlevdes död skulle föra Du-vet-vem tillbaka till liv…"

"Okej, det är samma vanliga visa, påminn mig om varför vi läser det här igen?" frågar Remus irriterat.

"Därför att ni inte har hört det här än", sade Mr Weasley innan han fortsatte att läsa. "Igår på förmiddagen så fångades Sirius Black efter en jakt på över två år och befinner sig nu i Justitiedepartementet chefs, Amelia Bones, händer. När Black bröt sig ut från Azkaban sattes en order om att mannen skulle utsättas på direkten för dementorkyssen vid hans infångande…"

"Jag befinner mig i dina händer?" Sirius vände sig förvånat till madam Bones, han hade full tro för honom men artikeln oroade honom.

"Åh håll klaffen och låt Arthur läsa klart, det blir bättre ifall de vet vad som är bäst för dem", hon himlade med ögonen och alla vände sig åter mot Mr Weasley som log.

"Huruvida har handlingen dragits in på Amelia Bones order. Nya bevis ska ha dykt upp i utredningen som pekar på att Black inte är så skyldig som vi trott honom vara. Pågrund utav detta ska en ny rättegång…"

"Ny rättegång!" morrade Sirius.

"De kommer knappast kritisera sig själva, oroa dig inte, de kommer få veta det förr eller senare men just nu är inte rätta tillfället att gå ut med den informationen", sade Madam Bones i en varnande röst.

"…en ny rättegång äga rum där Ravi Patil agerar som Blacks försvarsadvokat. Ett datum för denna rättegång har inte blivit satt än men det är i full gång och frågor som varför han sålde ut familjen Potter och begick massmord samt hur han bröt sig ut ur Azkaban och undvik att bli fångad ska besvaras. Vi har inte lyckats få kontakt med Black eller Mr Patil, men Amelia Bones har lämnat ett uttalande. "Det är min tro att en orättvisa har begåtts och att Blacks fall aldrig utreddes ordentligt, det är nu min uppgift att rätta till detta. De bevis vi har hittat pekar på att Sirius Black är oskyldig för de brott han står anklagad för""

"Holy cow, du gick ut och sade att du tror han är oskyldig", flämtade Kingsley chockat.

"Det kommer få alla att agera fortare", brummade Moody. "Ett smart drag även om det kommer ge dig en hel del uppmärksamhet. Läs färdigt artikeln Arthur."

"Det står inte mycket mer, bara någon liten rad om att de återstår att se ifall Amelia har förlorat förståndet eller ifall Sirius har henne under någon slags förtrollning… sen hänvisar dem läsarna vidare till andra artiklar som ger mer information om kriget, Amelia och Sirius själva och lite sådant", informerade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning medan han vek ihop tidningen.

"Det här är fantastiska nyheter. Åh Siri, du kommer bli fri nu", flämtade Tonks innan hon kastade armarna om sin kusin. "Åh kära nån, mamma kommer att flippa ut när hon läser det."

"Hon kommer döda mig", stönar Sirius. "Hon kommer tro att jag sökte upp Amelia…"

"Tekniskt sätt så kan man säga att du gjorde det", påpeka Remus med ett lyckligt leende, det här var precis de slags nyheter de behövde efter igår kväll. "Amelia vi kommer aldrig kunna tacka dig nog."

"Jag gör bara mitt jobb och rättar till ett misstag som Ministeriet begick", fnös madam Bones. "Ni behöver inte tacka mig."

"Harry kommer bli så glad när han får höra det", sade Mrs Weasley med ett leende som vacklade när hon såg längs det tomma bordet. "På tal om det, var är de?"

"Jag vet inte, men där kommer Rolanda tillbaka… utan elever, jag trodde hon skulle hämta dem", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna medan hon betraktade häxan som skyndade sig att genom salen och böjde sig ner och viskade någon i McGonagalls öra.

McGonagall rynkade på pannan och gav åter igen Gryffindorbordet en orolig blick innan hon vände sig mot Dumbledore som själv nu såg ytterst bekymrad ut när han fick madam Hooch nyheter. Han lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och verkade grubbla över ett svårt beslut i några minuter innan han tillslut reste sig upp.

"God morgon pojkar och flickor", sade han medan han lät blicken löpa över eleverna. "Som ni alla märkt så saknas våra gryffindorelever och madam Hooch har precis informerat mig om att Tjocka Damen själv är frånvarande…"

"Seriöst? Igen. Är hon verkligen bästa alternativet, det här är andra gången hon försvinner…", påpekade Zacharias.

"Ähum, jag måste ta på mig skulden för när det hände för två år sen, jag är rädd att jag skrämde upp henne rejält", sade Sirius med en ursäktande grimas.

"Jag ser inte problemet med att hon är borta", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna. "Man kan fortfarande ta sig ut från uppehållsrummet…"

"Helt rätt Mr Weasley, jag har mina misstankar om vad som pågår men jag tror att det är dags att vi kontaktar våra lejon och försöker få ett svar på varför de inte dykt upp till frukosten", muntert så svängde Dumbledore med sin trollstav och till allas förbluffning så började en bild som visade Gryffindors uppehållsrum växa fram mitt i stora salen.

":.. jag tror det inte, inte en chans i helvete", fnös Ginny som satt insvept i en filt och satt på kanten till Harrys fåtölj.

"Nej men lyssna, det är helt genialiskt. Ingen kommer och tjatar på henne om att få veta vad som ska hända, hon gömmer sanningarna bakom dravel och ifall det händer tror folk bara att det är en lyckogissning."

"Åh kom igen, hur är det med den mörkare rösten då?" frågade Hermione hånande och såg på Ron i väntan på hans förklaring.

"… kanske, kanske så gör hon det för att Dumbledore skulle bli medveten om att hon kan förutspå framtiden…", erbjöd Katie tveksamt och alla i stora salen såg tveksamt på varandra medan de gav Trelawney misstrogna blickar.

"Jag trodde du var på vår sida", stönar Hermione. "De kommer nu försöka övertyga dig om att Trelawney verkligen är en riktig siare men låtsas vara en bluff."

"Det är en vettig teori", påpeka Harry med en axelryckning.

"Jag vill inte skrämma er", sade Lee långsamt. "Men ett hologram av stora salen svävar mitt i luften och jag är ganska säker på att de kan se oss."

"God morgon Mr Jordan, jag ser att ni alla inte har försovit er", sade Dumbledore roat med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vad du pratar om, sir", sade Lee medan han sträckte sig innan han lutade sig tillbaka och svängde upp sina fötter i Alicias knä.

"Har du lust att berätta vart resten av ert elevhem befinner sig och varför ingen av er dykt upp till frukosten", frågade Dumbledore medan han betraktade de få eleverna som satt i uppehållsrummet.

"Jag skulle tro att de ligger och sover i sina sängar just nu, de var ganska trötta nämligen", förklarade Lee uttråkat.

"För Merlins skull, kan ni bara sluta tassa runt gröten så att säga", utbrister Tonks. "Varför har ni inte kommit ner och ätit frukost."

"Det är väldigt enkelt, eftersom vi inte längre har någon elevhemsföreståndare så såg vi ingen mening med att dyka upp", informerade Ginny medan hon stirrade rakt på sin rektor. Bakom Dumbledore så flämtade McGonagall till.

"Sluta upp med att tramsa runt och kom ner till frukosten. Ni ska få en ny elevhemsföreståndare", ropade Mrs Weasley. "Det är förståeligt att ni är upprörda men det är ingen anledning till att bete er som barn."

"Vi är barn, majoriteten av oss är inte myndiga", sade Angelina roat. "Och vi är inte nöjda med vår nya elevhemsföreståndare."

"Ni vet inte ens vem ni ska få, vi vet inte vem ni ska få", sade McGonagall och såg på sina elever. "Snälla kom bara ner till frukosten, ingen av er kommer hamna i problem, det lovar jag."

"Kanske inte i problem nu, men med Umbridge som elevhemsföreståndare så kommer vi hamna i problem förr eller senare", fnös Harry.

"UMBRIDGE!" kom från alla håll i salen och eleverna från de andra elevhemmen såg förskräckta ut.

"Umbridge ja", sade Fred med en nickning. "Harry och jag hörde det från henne själv igår kväll. Så vi beslöt att vi inte skulle komma ner till frukosten."

"Mr Weasley, ni kan inte strunta i frukosten och era skyldigheter för att ni inte är nöjda med eran elevhemsföreståndare, jag är säker på att vi kan tillsätta någon annan."

"Ah men det är där problemet uppstår", sade Harry med en seriös blick. "Det helade började med att bojkotta Umbridge, men efter att ha tänkt vidare och diskuterat det har vi fattat ett beslut. Inte en enda person av oss kommer komma ner till stora salen förrän professor McGonagall fått tillbaka sin position som vår elevhemsföreståndare utan några konsekvenser…"

"Potter", avbröt Umbridge ilsket.

"Jag är inte klar", fräste Harry. "Professor McGonagall ska själv ha makten att avgöra om hon ska ha eller inte ha den positionen såvida rektorn själv inte har en giltig anledning att avskeda henne, och detta ska gälla alla elevhemsföreståndare."

"Vem tror du att du är Potter", snäste Fudge. "Du har ingen rätt att ställa dessa krav och vi kan enkelt ta er in ert uppehållsrum och tvinga ut er."

"Lycka till med det, säg till när ni hittat Agnes så vi kan klä på oss, vi varnar bara att det kan ta ett tag innan ni hittar henne", frustade George skrattandes.

"Vi kommer inte behöva vänta länge, ni kommer vara hungriga snart", påpekade Umbridge triumferande.

"Tror ni verkligen att vi inte tänkte på det? Vi fixade mat och dryck innan vi låste ner tornet, utöver det har vi snacks kvar från vårt förra party och även tillgång till flera husalfer", skrattade Ginny.

"Vi är ledsna, men vi kommer att stanna här inne tills ni har gett oss vad vi krävt", sade Hermione lågmält.

McGonagall stirrade misstroget på skärmen, hon kunde inte förstå att de gjorde allt det här för henne. För att ha henne som deras elevhemsföreståndare. Bakom ögonlocken kunde hon känna tårar bränna och frustrerat blinkade hon bort dem, hon skulle inte gråta oavsett hur stolt och rörd hon var.

"Tror ni att det här är något skämt?" skrek Umbridge.

"Åh nej det här är inte ett skämt, det här är schack. Du gjorde ditt drag igår och hotade vår drottning, vi gjorde det motdrag som krävdes för att försvara drottningen", förklarade Ron med en kalkylerande blick. "Det är nu åter igen ditt val. Fortsätt attackera drottningen och vi stannar här, ta ett steg tillbaka och vi kommer ner. Valet är helt och hållet i dina händer _professor _Umbridge. Så vad är ditt val?"

* * *

**AN**: Um snälla döda mig inte nu för att jag gjorde en cliffhanger två gånger på raken, jag har mina anledningar för det och ni kommer se det i nästa kapitel. Ni vet, jag borde även be er att inte döda mig för vad jag gjorde mot McGonagall. Ifall ni lovar att inte döda mig så kan jag garantera att ni någon gång kommer få veta vad som händer ;)

Jag vill även tacka Zerow21 eftersom det var hennes idé att Umbridge skulle sparka McGonagall från hennes roll som elevhemsföreståndare. Tack så mycket för den underbara idén, det gav mig en anledning till att låta eleverna stänga in sig i tornet, jag har försökt hittat en anledning till varför de skulle göra det.


	16. Beauxbatons & Durmstrang

**Sarah**: Hej Sarah, välkommen till HLHP. Tack så hemskt mycket för att du pekade ut det för mig, jag hade totalt glömt bort den detaljen, det var cirka två år sen jag läste hela Fenixordern och jag hade missat det när jag skrev den delen i kapitel 14. Jag ska nu kolla över det jag har planerat och fortsätta kolla igenom det jag har skrivit tidigare, men jag tror att det går att fixa och jag har funderat över det sen jag först läste din review. Jag har nu en plan som jag tror kommer fungera och vilka som vet kommer att avslöjas inom tid i fanficen. Åter igen tack så mycket att du peka ut det, jag tog inget illa upp utan uppskattar det i själva verket. Återigen, tack för att du tog dig tid att läsa och lämna en review.  
Kram Lea

**Gryffindor01**: Du vet jag var väldigt orolig för att jag skulle bli mördad för att göra två cliffhangers på raken men du är faktiskt den som verkligen gått fram och pekat ut det. Jag har fått lite av en smak för cliffhangers på sistone, fast jag hatar det när det är jag själv som råkar ut för det. Men i fortsättningen kan jag försöka ta det lugnt med cliffhangers.  
Och där kom det… jag önskar att jag skulle kunna säga att det kommer bli bättre men den här händelsen kommer, ifall jag kör på som planerat, dra upp en del smärtsamma minnen för McGonagalls så hennes plåga är definitivt inte över… jag inser nu att det här inte hjäper min situation alls. Men jag är glad att du däremot gillade idén om att de låste in sig i tornet, det är något som jag har velat skriva i drygt 3 år.  
Bra att du nämnde privata mejl, det påminner mig om att jag måste kolla upp min mejl, väntar på ett svar som är viktigt :D  
Jag hoppas dock att du kommer att gilla reaktionerna till imperius-kapitlet, personligen blev jag ganska nöjd med det även om det skiljde sig från vad jag ursprungligen hade tänkt.  
Vad bra att du inte tycker att jag tar alldeles för lång tid på mig med att uppdatera, och du tycker att det är länge sen med ett år, jag påbörjade det här projektet för 4 år sen, det känns som en evighet sen men ändå som om det bara var ett år sen. Kan fortfarande minnas när jag skrev sjunde kapitlet och vart jag satt. Det låter väldigt konstigt att du inte kan se ditt konto, du ska kunna se det även om du inte är inloggad, har du ställt in att det är författare du söker på och inte berättelse, för om man har story: och söker i sökfältet så dyker inte kontot upp.  
Jag är glad att jag åtminstone tillfälligt lyckats förhindra att du vill döda mig, men vi får se vad du tycker i slutet av det här kapitlet.  
Kram Lea.

**Calaminaria**: Åh, det var en intressant punkt du drog upp. Det hade inte slagigt mig alls och det öppnar upp en hel del idéer för mig. Det är mycket troligt att det är så och jag är glad att du gjorde mig medveten om det. Men det är även, som du nämnde, möjligt att Fudge har gjort ett undantag. Aja, jag har saker planerat och du får helt enkelt se vad som händer. Jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Haha jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket och jag vet inte riktigt hur jag får till det, som du uttrycker det. Hinny kommer definitivt komma och jag planerar att snart ta med en scen där Harry konfronterar sig själv och sina känslor.

**Zerow21**: Jag ber om ursäkt för att testa ditt tålamod, men jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och hur jag använde din idé och jag hoppas att du kommer gilla hur jag utvecklar det och vart det tar historien, det kan dröja innan du får hela lösningen på det dock. Jag hade ett riktigt bra sportlov, även fast jag spenderade det med att jobba på biblioteket så det var inte direkt ett lov för mig.

**HarryGinny**: Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet och hoppas att du även kommer gilla det här. Harry och Ginnys förhållande börjar ta fart nu och de kommer att bli närmare och närmare varandra. Och jag kommer att fortsätta med bok 5-7 såvida något inte händer och förhindrar mig från att göra det, men det har alltid varit min plan att skriva alla böckerna.

**Leviusa**: Det förstår jag. Jag var tillräckligt förbannad över att skriva vad Umbridge gjorde. Och jag antar att du helt enkelt får vänta och se ifall McGonagall får tillbaka sitt jobb. Men ja är glad att du ändå gillade kapitlet och idéen.

**Thalia**: Vad synd att din jul inte var jättebra, det är bara förståeligt att du ville ha dem hemma över jul. Jag skulle hata att fira jul utan min familj, men kul att nyår åtminstone var bra. Jo, det är sant och jag älskar det faktum att HP böckerna blir mörkare ju längre in i serien man kommer, det blir som om man växer upp bredvid dem och det gör att hela storyn känns mer realistiskt. Jag är så taggad inför Fantastiska vidunder och vart man hittar dem och jag ska försöka se till så att jag kan gå på midnattspremiären. Skulle så gärna vilja göra det.  
Jag får se när jag tar och ser allting med Draktränaren. Jag ser på en del andra serier som jag anser går före och som jag vill se ut först, just nu ser jag mig igenom de avsnitt som kommit ut av Shadowhunters.  
Jag provade det där med att låta det ligga och vila, det blev fyra månader och nu känner jag mig helt omotiverad. Jag får helt enkelt se om jag får någon ny inspiration och i värsta fall blir den boken aldrig skriven, har andra idéer som jag skulle kunna följa.  
Jag vet inte om jag borde ha dåligt samvete över att jag har ökat ditt hat gentemot Umbridge… å andra sidan förtjänar hon det. Ifall Gryffindorelevernas plan fungerar är dock något du får läsa för att ta reda på.  
När det gäller Sirius rättegång så har jag en del planer och flera olika personer kommer att kallas in för att agera som vittnen, vad domen kommer bli får vi helt enkelt vänta och se dock.  
När jag läste HP böckerna för första gången trodde jag aldrig att jag skulle anse att Snape var ett vettigare alternativ för Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare. När det gäller Hogwarts Läser HP Hemlighetens Kammare:AU så hoppas jag på att få det färdigskrivet under lovet, jag har allting planerat, måste bara få ner orden på papper.  
Ha det bra  
Lea

**LuxaPotter**: Hehe, jag märker att du är lite upprörd över vad Umbridge gjorde, inte för att jag klandrar dig. Tyvärr så tvivlar jag att hon kommer bättra sig. Personligen så älskar jag att madam Bones arbetar med barn, det är otroligt underhållande :D Jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet med  
/Lea

**Brujaflu**: I'm happy that you liked the chapter and I hope you will like this one as much.

**Frida**: Haha kanske inte särskilt snällt men det är vår vänskap. Vi är ett gäng sarkastiska skitstövlar som njuter av att plåga varandra… okej riktigt så är det inte, men jag har förlåtit henne. Jag har redan planerat att gå och se filmen på bio, dels för att jag inte vill riskera att bli spoilad.  
Hehe, kanske inte tvungen men jag kände att det var dit som historian tog mig och jag skriver bara ner de ord som svävar runt i mitt huvud. Jag var själv väldigt upprörd för McGonagalls skull, men har du lust att utveckla varför du blev sur på Dumbledore, jag förstår mer än väl Umbridge och Fudge, men jag vill gärna höra dina tankar om Dumbledore.  
Jo i Fenixordern så stod det till största del mellan att Sirius och Mr Weasley skulle dö, men J.K Rowling funderade fortfarande starkt på att döda Ron vid en senare tidpunkt men valde tillslut att inte göra det, tack och lov.  
Övning ger färdighet är allt jag säger, tro mig att jag kan skriva på det sättet som jag skriver är inte en talang, det är bara övning det beror på. Jag menar ifall jag ser tillbaka på det jag skrev för säg fem år sen så ryser jag för att det är så dåligt. Så det är det enda rådet jag kan ge dig, att helt enkelt bara skriva. Jag hoppas att det går bra med din one-shot och att du blir av med ditt writer block.  
Tro mig, det är utmanande att skriva deras dialekter, jag börjar som sagt smått och ju mer självsäker jag blir i deras accenter desto mer kommer jag att lägga till.  
Haha, förlåt jag borde inte skratta men dina klagomål om din lärare var ganska roande, även om jag förstår att det måste vara sjukt jobbigt. Vi har riktig tur att Umbridge åtminstone befinner sig i Azkaban, jag önskar bara att J.K Rowling skulle skriva en liten kort berättelse om hur hon blev arresterad.  
Men tack så mycket för allt ditt beröm och lycka till med ditt skrivande. Ha det bra du med.  
Kram Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jag är så glad att du gillade det faktum att de bojkottar sina "plikter" och struntar i att dyka upp. Jag hade älskat ifall J.K Rowling själv hade skrivit det, men det hade antagligen tagit minst 100 sidor till och det hade kanske blivit lite mycket med tanke på att boken redan är 1001 sidor lång. Åh andra sidan hade jag gärna haft de extra 100 sidorna ;) Aw, nu rodnar jag. Du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blir när du säger så snälla saker. Jag hoppas bara att jag kommer fortsätta kunna föra in saker som du hade velat se hända i böckerna. Tyvärr så förhäxar ingen henne i det här kapitlet, men å andra sidan förhäxade Sirius lite dekorationer i förra kapitlet som slog henne i huvudet, så det är alltid något.  
Förhoppningvis kommer du finna det här kapitlet acceptabelt, det är inte mitt bästa verk men det är vart historien tog mig och jag tror inte jag kan göra något i nuläget för att förbättra det.  
Jag älskar alla böcker men för mig är det ändå ett enkelt val att välja ut den bok som jag gillar mindre än de andra, och det är och har alltid varit Halvblodsprinsen. För mig så var det mer av en utfyllnadsbok och jag kände när jag läste den att särskilt mycket inte hände. Så pågrund av det är det den bok jag gillar minst, och det är även den filmen som jag gillar minst i filmserien. Ha det bra  
Kram Lea

**AnnaRooma**: Jag skulle älska att göra så att lejonen ser till att Umbridge får sparken, men jag behöver henne för senare saker så kanske inte är bästa idén att ge henne sparken just nu. Men du är definitivt inte den enda som hatar Umbridge, jag menar du skulle ha sett mig när jag skrev det kapitlet :D Hm, det hade inte fallit mig i tanken men det skulle kunna stämma. Jag får se om det händer. Jag förstår om du tyckte att det var lite händelselöst ibland men jag kände att jag behövde ta med det för att få saker att flyta på vid senare tillfällen. Jag hoppas att du inte anser att väntan var alldeles för länge, jag försökte skynda på men jag fann det här kapitlet väldigt svårt att skriva, vilket du säkert kommer förstå när du läser det. Men jag är glad att du ändå gillade förra kapitlet och att du kommer gilla det här. Ha det bra  
/Lea

* * *

"Åh nej det här är inte ett skämt, det här är schack. Du gjorde ditt drag igår och hotade vår drottning, vi gjorde det motdrag som krävdes för att försvara drottningen", förklarade Ron med en kalkylerande blick. "Det är nu åter igen ditt val. Fortsätt attackera drottningen och vi stannar här, ta ett steg tillbaka och vi kommer ner. Valet är helt och hållet i dina händer _professor _Umbridge. Så vad är ditt val?"

McGonagall stirrade på den lilla rutan som visade Rons beslutsamma ansikte och ett litet leende började vilja kämpa sig fram över hennes läppar när hennes minne återvände till hans första år då han och Miss Granger tagit sig upp ur falluckan och blivit ompysslade i sjukhusvingeln. Hennes utskällningen var fortfarande färsk och ekade i hennes huvud "Hur VÅGAR ni infiltrera en döds labyrint. Ni är ELVA år, och hur i all världen, Mis Granger, lyckades du besegra mitt schackbräde?". Miss Grangers svar hade chockat henne till kärnan när flickan avslöjade att hon inte hade något att göra med det utan var värdelös på shack och att det i själva verket garde varit Ron Weasley som besegrat spelet. För första gången hade hon betraktat sin rödhåriga elev ur nya ögon, Mr Weasley hade trots allt alltid varit ganska ordinarie i hennes lektioner men hade på något sätt lyckats besegra hennes dödsschack. När hon berättat om sin häpnad så hade han bara ryckt på axlarna och gett henne svaret att hon gjort några nybörjarmisstag… hans svar hade fått henne mållös, det var inte många elever som skulle vågat säga något sådant till henne, men Ron Weasley hade gjort det.

Det var på den dagen som hon hade lärt sig att aldrig underskata Ron Weasley, och resultatet blev att hon aldrig mer lät honom komma undan med att inte sköta sitt jobb ordentligt utan bara ta det lugnt. Ett flertal gånger hade hon använt sig av argumentet att han besegrat henne i dödsschack och därav så borde han klara av att förvandla en uggla till en sked, eller vad uppgiften än var. Ett flertal gånger hade hon hört Mr Weasley muttra om att han bara skulle ha låtit han själv bli dödad av spelet för att slippa lära sig allt. Det verkade som om de år som gått sen den händelsen bara hade gjort Mr Weasley bättre på schack. När hon hörde Umbridges röst så rycktes hon ur sina funderingar och påmindes om vad hon förlorat de senaste timmarna och smärtan som avtagit under hennes funderingar återvände för fullt.

"Mr Weasley, sluta tramsa runt. Du kan inte ställa några krav", fräste Umbridge.

"Vi sitter i vårt uppehållsrum och ni har ingen väg in såvida vi inte öppnar inifrån, jag skulle säga att vi är i en väldigt bra position för att ställa krav", påpekade Ron.

"Straffkommendering."

"Hur hade hon tänkt genomföra det? Ifall de inte kommer ner för att läsa kommer de knappast komma ner för en straffkommendering", skrattade Remus medan han skakade på huvudet.

"Mr Weasley, det här är verkligen inte nödvändigt", sade McGonagall i en mjuk röst.

"Vi är alla medvetna om det", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Men det handlar inte bara om det professor", tillade Harry och allas blickar drogs mot honom. "Under hela min skolgång här så har du alltid funnits där, ja du har begått misstag men du har alltid försökt göra det bästa för oss. Du är en beskyddare och vi finner trygghet hos dig. Kanske är det vi gör själviskt, men vi vill ha kvar dig och vi tänker inte låta Umbridge ta dig ifrån oss."

McGonagalls ögon blev dimmiga ju mer Harry pratade och diskret blinkade hon bort dem innan hon svalde runt den tjocka klumpen som satt sig i hennes hals. "Och ifall jag själv skulle vilja avgå?" frågade hon tillslut med tjock röst.

"Då behöver du bara säga det, det var vårt villkor att du skulle få avgå när du ville men helt frivilligt", sade Hermione allvarligt. "Vi skulle självklart hata det, men om det är ditt val kommer vi respektera det,"

"Vad väntar du på", fräste Umbridge och blängde på den äldre häxan som förblivit tyst. "Säg att du kliver ner från din position."

I ett kort ögonblick tvekade McGonagall medan hon övervägde sina alternativ och konsekvenserna av sina val. "Jag är rädd att jag inte har något annat val än att säga att jag gladeligen skulle behålla min position som Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare."

"Där ser ni… du vad?" flämtade Umbridge och såg på McGonagall som om hon hade förrått henne.

"Jag beslutade att dina anledningar för att få mig att avgå inte var giltiga, som du kan se så har deras beteende redan försämrats. Jag skulle tro att den bästa på att hålla dem i schack är jag själv."

"Men…" började Umbridge ilsket.

"Dina antydningar om vad som skull hända ifall jag sade nej är även ytterst svaga och inget som kommer få mig att ge upp mitt jobb, jag kommer knappast förlora min värdighet över något sådant och det är inget som jag försökt hålla hemligt eller skäms över", sade McGonagall i sin stränga röst medan hon betraktade Umbridge över kanten på sina glasögon.

Viskningar i salen brast ut medan de försökte lista ut vad McGonagalls kryptiska ord innebar. Det lät nästan som om hon menade på att Umbridge hade använt utpressning för att få henne att avgå, men vad för utpressningsmaterial kunde hon möjligtvis ha haft på McGonagall.

"Det avgör saken. Tills McGonagall får tillbaka sitt jobb stannar vi här", sade Ginny medan hon lutade sig mer mot Harry som automatiskt lade armen om henne.

"Men hur blir det med läsningen? Vi vill veta vad som händer", protesterar Justin.

"Det är inte vårt problem, ta upp det med Umbridge, det är trots allt hon som påbörjade allt det här", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Potter, sluta tramsa er och kom ner nu omedelbart", Umbridge hade blivit allt mer röd i ansikte ju längre samtalet pågick. "Ni kommer alla få straffkommendering ifall ni uppehåller läsningen ännu mer."

"Åh för all del, läs utan oss. Vi kan klara oss utan, jag är säker på att våra klasskamrater kommer kunna fylla i oss i vad vi missar."

"Ni kan inte göra det här! Jag kan få er relegerade för det här."

**"Gör ditt bästa**", fräste Harry. "Du vet du är bäst på allting du gör, och allt du gör är att få folk att hata dig!" 

"Harry, måste du alltid göra ditt bästa för att hamna i problem", stönade Hermione medan Umbridge åter igen gav Harry en straffkommendering.

"Nåväl, tills ni har lärt er hyfs", började Fudge i en överlägsen ton. "Så kommer vi fortsätta med läsningen, ni är välkomna att ansluta er när slutar bete er som barn."

"Förvänta er inte en förändring snart", muttrar Fred och med de orden så upphörde förtrollningen att gälla och bilden till Gryffindors uppehållsrum försvann.

"Det var upplysande", sade Sirius en aning belåtet. "Jag måste säga att jag är väldig stolt över att de tog ett sånt intiativ. Du borde verkligen vara stolt över dem Minnie."

"Jag är oerhört stolt över dem", erkände McGonagall med ett litet leende.

"Så som vi även är", sade Dorea, även om hennes panna var rynkad. Hon hade en bra idé om vad det var Umbridge hade använt för att utpressa hennes kära vän och hon var inte glad alls över det, i själva verket kunde Umbridge tacka sig lycklig över att hon redan var död och inte kunde göra något mot henne.

"Så ska vi bara börja läsa eller?" frågar Hannah tillslut osäkert.

"Jag hoppas det för jag har redan slagit upp rätt sida", sade Mandy Brocklehurst från Ravenclaw. "Kapitlet heter **Beauxbatons &amp; Durmstrang,** ifall ni undrar."

"Det kan bli intressant, vi kommer äntligen få träffa de två andra tävlande skolorna", sade Charlus intresserat.

**"Tidigt nästa morgon"**, hann Mandy läsa innan hon blev avbruten av att dörrarna till stora salen öppnades, något som förvirrade alla. Alla var redan i salen, med undantag från Gryffindoreleverna och de kunde knappast ha ändrat sig redan. Inte efter allt besvär de gått igenom. Deras förvirring minskade inte heller direkt när de såg vem det var som stod i dörröppningen.

"Jag är ledsen ifall jag avbröt något, jag kom så fort jag kunde", sa kvinnan medan hon började gå genom salen.

"Miss Delacour", sa McGonagall en aning förvånat. "Vi hade inte förväntat dig."

"Jag fick ett brev och jag kunde inte motstå att komma 'it", sade Fleur med ett litet leende. "De 'ela är väldigt intressant, inte sant, 'ej William", hon tryckte en snabb kyss mot Bills kind medan hon satte sig ner bredvid honom.

"Jag började undra när du skulle dyka upp", sade Tonks flinande och Fleur log mot kvinnan, under hennes tid i England hade de snabbt fattat tycke för varandra och den bubbliga auroren hade gjort mycket för att Fleur skulle känna sig hemma.

"'Ej Tonks…", Fleur tystnade en aning när hon såg Sirius sitta där. "Sirius… jag förstår inte, 'ur kan du visa ditt ansikte. Jag trodde du fortfarande va efterlyst?"

"Trevligt att se dig med, Fleur", sade Sirius med ett charmigt leende och tryckte en kyss mot hennes hand. "Jag har blivit frikänd, tja inte frikänd direkt men jag ska få en rättegång och de flesta härinne tror på att jag är oskyldig tack vare min gudson."

"De e underbara nyheter, Sirius", sade Fleur lyckligt och gav den äldre mannen en snabb kram, under det senaste halvåret hade hon haft flera konversationer med mannen och hon hade funnit honom väldigt charmerande och vänlig, och de hade i själva verket blivit snabba vänner då de funnit en gemenskap i Mollys ogillande av dem.

"För Merlins skull!" fräste madam Bones högt och alla vände sig förvånat till häxan. "Du var medveten om att Sirius var oskyldig?"

"Ja… jag fick veta i somras", sade Fleur en aning överraskat.

"Det här är löjligt. Över tjugo personer har varit medvetna om att du varit oskyldig. Någon mer som vill berätta att de trodde det?" frågade madam Bones.

"Mamma och pappa sade alltid att han var oskyldig", erbjöd Luna oskyldigt.

"Min papa 'åller på å kolla om Sirius kan få en fransk rättegång", erkände Fleur.

"Jag tror inte det är nödvändigt längre, mr Ravi Patil har tagit på sig mitt fall här i England", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Åh, de kommer glädja papa", Fleur log. "Men var e 'Arry å hans vänner?"

"De har påbörjat en revolution", sade Kingsley roat. "Dolores Umbridge gav McGonagall sparken från hennes jobb som elevhemsföreståndare, så nu vägrar Gryffindors elever att komma ner förrän hon fått tillbaka sitt jobb."

"Kvinnan vi 'ört så mycket om, kvinnan som är rasist och 'ar fördomar… jag ser att deras ord stämmer, 'on är verkligen vacker som en tavla, jag skulle älska att att 'änga 'enne."

De runt om henne som hört hennes ord började kvävas på sina skratt medan Mrs Weasley såg förskräckt ut.

"Fleur", flämtade hon och blängde på kvinnan som var hennes sons flickvän.

"Vad? 'On förtjänar de för vad 'on gjort. Jag är säker på att alla 'ärinne 'åller med mej", svarade Fleur med en axelryckning.

"Kan jag bara få läsa?" suckar Mandy tillslut och himlade med ögonen när flera stycken erkände att de glömt att de hade glömt att de skulle läsa.

"Låt oss hoppas att det är ett händelselöst kapitel nu när Harry, Ron och Hermione saknas", sade Mr Weasley.

"Skämtar du? Med den morgonen vi redan haft. Kapitlet kommer troligtvis att vara väldigt händelserikt och ta upp flera frågor", fnös Remus innan han tystnade när han såg Mandys irriterade blick innan häxan började läsa igen.

**Tidigt nästa morgon vaknade Harry meden fullt färdig plan i huvudet.**

"Borde vi vara nervösa, vi har sett hur hans tidigare planer har slutat", påpekade Su Li. "Vid närmare eftertanke ska jag bara hålla tyst och ingen behöver svara mig."

Mandy kunde vara skrämmande när hon var arg.

**Det var som om hans sovande hjärna hade arbetat med den hela natten. Han steg upp, klädde på sig i det bleka gryningsljuset och smög ut ur sovsalen utan att väcka Ron. Sedan gick han ner till det tomma uppehållsrummet, tog ett pergamentstycke från bordet, där hans läxa i spådomskonst fortfarande låg kvar, och skrev följande brev:**

"Vad planerar han?" mumlar Narcissa förvirrat.

"Han är en överbeskyddande person igen", sade Sirius och skakade ömt på huvudet.

"Vänta hur vet du vad han gör?" frågade Percy förvånat.

"Det angick mig, Harry var lite väl orolig för min säkerhet."

**Käre Sirius**

**Jag inbillade mig säkert bara att ärret gjorde ont. Jag sov nästan när jag skrev till dig förra gången. Det finns ingen anledning för dig att komma tillbaka, jag har det fint här. Oroa dig inte för mig, mitt huvud känns fullkomligt normalt.**

**Harry**

"Det där kommer inte att fungera", sade Remus med ett vetandes leende.

"Det menar du inte?" fnös Narcissa misstroget. "Sirius är väldigt beskyddande av de han anser vara hans familj."

"Och inte bara det, bara tonen på meddelandet avslöjar att han ljuger, 'finns ingen anledning att komma tillbaka', som om det inte kommer avslöja exakt vad det handlar om", muttrade Dorea.

"Alla kan inte vara lika genialiska som du", sade Charlus roat.

"Åh sluta smöra", skrattade Dorea och knuffade till sin make med axeln så att han nästan ramlade ur ramen bortom synhåll.

**Så klättrade han ut genom porträtthålet och vidare upp i det tysta slottet (han blev bara kortvarigt uppehållen av Peeves, som försökte välta en stor golvvas över honom halvvägs genom korridoren på fjärde våningen), tills han slutligen kom fram till ugglesalen, som låg överst i Västtornet.**

"Peeves är lika vänlig som alltid", muttrade Justin och skakade på huvudet.

"Han kastade åtminstone inte ballonger fyllda med lera på den här gången", sade Ernie med en axelryckning och Fleur rynkade på pannan när hon hörde det.

**Ugglesalen var ett runt rum med stenväggar, ganska kallt och dragigt, eftersom inget av fönstren hade några rutor. Hela golvet var täckt av halm, ugglespillning och utspottade skelettbitar av möss och sorkar.**

"Tänk positivt, ingen kan smyga sig på dig och knuffa ut dig genom fönstret, skelettet gör det omöjligt att förbli ohörd", påpekade Kingsley.

"Det är inte direkt något positivt och det oroar mig att det var din första tanke. Behöver jag anordna en psykiskt undersökning?" frågar madam Bones med en suck.

"Nope, I'm good", svarade Kingsley med ett brett flin.

**Hundratals ugglor av varje tänkbar art satt och vilade på sina pinnar, som var placerade hela vägen upp till torntaket. De sov nästan allesammans, men här och där stirrade ett runt, bärstensgult öga på Harry. **

"Vi kan vara tacksamma att Mr Jordan inte är här, han skulle med all säkerhet dragit ett skämt om att de är ute efter oss", sade Sprout roat.

"Just nu så känner jag att jag enkelt skulle kunna genomlida hans kommentarer utan problem", sade McGonagall med ett mjukt leende.

"Åh underbart, hon kommer bli ännu mer beskyddande över sina lejon nu", muttrar Snape uppgivet.

**Han upptäckte Hedwig som satt uppflugen bredvid en tornuggla och en kattuggla, och skyndade sig fram till henne medan han försökte undvika att halka på det nersölade golvet.**

"Är det någon som någonsin städar där uppe?"

"Jag tror det är Filchs jobb?" svarade Tracy i en frågande ton.

"Det förklarar saken", fnös Daphne.

**Det tog honom lite tid att övertala henne att vakna och se på honom, hon flyttade ideligen hit och dit på pinnen och vände stjärten åt honom. **

"Varför e 'Edwig så arg på 'Arry, jag trodde de va nära varandra", sade Fleur förvånat.

"Harry gjorde Hedwig upprörd natten innan då han blev på dåligt humör när han insåg att Sirius var påväg tillbaka till England", förklarade Mr Weasley.

**Det var tydligt att hon fortfarande var ilsken för hans otacksamma uppförande kvällen innan. Till sist sade Harry åt henne att hon tydligen var för trött och att han nog måste be Ron att få låna Piggelin.**

"Som om det skulle hjälpa något", fnös Zacharias misstroget. "Det är en uggla."

**Det fick henne genast att sticka ut benet, så att han kunde binda fast brevet.**

"'Ans uggla är väldigt stolt", sade Fleur med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi vet, Harry är också medveten om det men han vill inte ha det på något annat sätt", sade Luna med ett leende.

**"Se bara till att du hittar honom, Hedwig", sa Harry och strök henne överryggen medan han bar henne till en av öppningarna i väggen. "Innan Dementorerna gör det."**

"Det skulle vara ett problem", sade Katrina och bet sig i läppen.

"Som ni ser så överlevde jag utan några skador", sade Sirius med ett vänligt leende.

"Får jag ställa en fråga angående Azkaban och dementorerna, Sirius?" frågade Luna i en lugn ton och Sirius blinkade chockat, han hade inte förväntat sig att någon skulle fråga om lov för att ställa en fråga om stället.

"Självklart", sade han förbluffat.

"Jag har funderat, ifall det endast finns dementorer och fångar på Azkaban, vem gör i så fall maten?"

"Jag skulle inte kalla det mat", mumla Sirius och Luna fortsatte lugnt som om hon inte blivit avbruten:

"Så ifall det inte finns någon annan än dem, är det då en dementor i fängelseköket som bär en kyss kocken förklädnad och gör pannkakor till fångarna?"

En förbluffad tystnad följde hennes ord medan alla elever funderade över Lunas ord.

"Jag vet inte vart du har fått din information ifrån, Luna", sade Sirius med ett litet leende. "Men vi fick inga pannkakor… jag är inte riktigt säker på vad det var, det var grått och dallrade så mycket kan jag säga men bortsett från det har jag ingen aning."

"Men det kan fortfarande vara en dementor som lagar maten?"

"Jag har inget som talar emot det, det kan faktiskt förklara maten, fanns ingen kärlek inblandad i den", sade Sirius och blinkade med ena ögat och Luna fnittrade lyckligt.

**Hon nafsade honom i fingret, kanske en smula hårdare än hon brukade, men hoade trots allt mjukt och lugnande. Sedan bredde hon ut vingarna och försvann ut i soluppgången. **

"Han förtjänade det"; muttrade Hannah.

"Jag tror inte han har sagt att han inte förtjäna det", sade Susan påpekandes.

"Dessutom tar Harry hand om Hedwig så det är inte så farligt", påpekade Luna lugnt.

**Harry såg efter henne med den välbekanta obehagskänslan i magen. Han hade varit så säker på att Sirius svar skulle ha lindrat hans bekymmer istället för att göra dem värre.**

Sirius rynkade på pannan, han hade aldrig menat att göra Harry så orolig eller få honom att må dåligt.

"Övertänk det inte Sirius", avbröt Remus sin väns tankar. "Att Harry var orolig och kände sig bekymrad betyder bara att han bryr sig om dig. Du borde vara stolt över det."

**"Det var ju _lögn_, Harry", sa Hermione strängt vid frukosten, då han berättade för henne och Ron vad han hade gjort. "Du inbillade dig visst inte att det gjorde ont i ditt ärr, och det vet du."**

**"Än sen då? Han ska inte behöva skickas tillbaka till Azkaban pågrund av mig."**

"*An tar på sig alldeles för mycket ansvar", sade Fleur med rynkad panna.

**"Lägg av nu", sa Ron skarpt till Hermione när hon öppnade munnen för att diskutera det vidare med Harry, och för en gångs skull gjorde Hermione som Ron sade. Hon teg. **

"Verkligen?" sade Marietta misstroget. "Jag trodde inte det var möjligt."

"Åh var inte taskig Marietta, Hermione är en trevlig person", sade Cho medan hon rynkade på pannan åt sin vän.

**Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att inte bekymra sig för Sirius under de följande veckorna.**

"Vänta, stoppa bandet…"

"Det är en bok, inte ett band", protesterar Mandy och flera stycken blänger irriterat på henne.

"Varför har vi hoppat så mycket?" frågar Percy förvirrat.

"Hur är det med allt som hände under de veckorna?" instämde Kingsley.

"Du vill bara se dem skämma ut sig", muttrar madam Bones och Kingsley ler fåraktigt.

"Självklart så försvinner de när man behöver dem", fnös Charlus.

"Jag tror att ni alla överreagerar, jag tror inte att särskilt mycket hände under den perioden", påpekade Mrs Weasley tillslut.

**Han kunde visserligen inte låta bli att kika oroligt efter Hedwig varenda morgon när postugglorna kom, och sen på kvällen innan han somnade kunde han inte heller undertrycka de hemska synerna av Sirius, inträngd i ett hörn av Dementorerna på någon mörk Londongata.**

"Det var Harry som hamnade i den situationen", mumlade Tonks till Sirius och Remus.

Sirius bet sig i läppen, han såg inte fram emot att läsa om den händelsen och visste ärligt inte ifall han skulle klara av det trots att han visste hur det skulle sluta.

**Men annars försökte han låta bli att tänka så mycket på sin gudfar. Han önskade att han fortfarande haft quidditch att sysselsätta sig med, ingenting fungerade bättre mot bekymmer än ett rejält, hårt träningspass.**

"Han är verkligen James son", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Jag tror även att Oliver har lyckats påverka honom en hel del", erkände Percy med ett snett leende medan han tänkte på sin vän.

**Å andra sidan hade lektionerna blivit svårare och mer krävande än någonsin tidigare, i synnerhet timmarna i försvar mot svartkonster. **

Flera av professorerna såg frågandes på böckerna, nyfikna på exakt vad som hade blivit mer krävande i ämnet, trots allt hade inga tidigare årskurser nämnt något om att det var mycket mer krävande än andra ämnen.

**Till deras förvåning hade professor Moody meddelat att han tänkte kasta Imperiusförbannelsen över varje elev i tur och ordning för att demonstrera dess kraft och för att se om de kunde motstå effekten av den.**

Mandy kunde nätt och jämnt få de sista orden att bli hörda över de upprörda rösterna som kom ifrån de vuxna.

"Vad menar du med Imperiusförbannelsen!"

"Ursäkta mig, men kan du upprepa det där för jag är ganska säker på att du läste fel."

"Det är bäst att jag hörde fel."

De vuxnas raseri var glödhet och förståligt, deras barn, deras elever, hade blivit utsatta för Imperiusförbannelsen och de hade inte haft någon aning om det. Och som om det inte var tillräckligt, så hade det även varit en av Hogwarts lärare som placerat den på alla eleverna.

"KAN NI BARA HÅLLA TYST!" skrek Mandy tillslut så högt hon kunde och sorlet från de vuxnas röster tynade bort. "Tack så mycket, vi fattar att ni är upprörda men ni kommer knappast få några svar genom att skrika och gorma."

"Se, jag sade ju att de försvann vid värsta möjliga tidpunkt. Om de inte försvunnit hade Harry kunnat förklara", påpekade Charlie.

"Åh håll snattran, det är inte som om de planerade det här", fräste Bill, som skakade av ilska.

"Jag tror", sade Remus i en så lugn ton han kunde, "att det är bäst ifall vi bara fortsätter, barnen kanske protesterade själva. De vet trots allt att de är olagliga."

**"Men… ni sa ju att den var olaglig, professor Moody", invände Hermione osäkert när Moody med en sväng på trollstaven flyttade bänkarna åt sidan,så att det blev en stor tom plats i mitten av klassrummet. "Ni sa att den inte fick användas mot en annan mänsklig…"**

"Tack och lov att Hermione har vett i skallen", suckade Narcissa lättat och de flesta vuxna slappande av nu när de hade vetenskapen om att eleverna, eller åtminstone en elev, hade protesterat.

"Jag vet inte… kommer Alastor verkligen lyssna på en elev?" frågade Charlus tveksamt. "Inget illa, men han har alltid varit väldigt envis och inte gillat regler."

**"Dumbledore vill att ni ska få lära er hur den känns", sa Moody.**

Fudge och Umbridge utbytte en triumferande blick, men den bleknade snabbt bort och ersattes av sura minner när de hörde Dumbledores röst.

"Jag kan försäkra er om att jag inte hade någon inblandning i det hela", Dumbledore rynkade frustrerat på pannan. "Jag hade inte gett mitt godkännande till något sådant, och inte heller skulle jag någonsin göra det. Att det här ens har hänt bekymrar mig stort och jag ska göra allt jag kan för att det aldrig mer ska upprepas."

Umbridge blängde ilsket när alla andra i salen verkade acceptera rektorns ord, men nöjde sig med försäkringen om att hon åtminstone skulle kunna göra sig av med Monsterögat som varit en tagg i hennes öga alldeles för länge. Att äntligen bli av med honom skulle vara en stor seger för henne.

**Hans magiska öga svängde runt mot Hermione och fästes på henne med en kuslig, orubblig blick. "Om du hellre vill lära känna förbannelsen riktigt på allvar, när nån kastar den över dig, så att han kan kontroller dig fullständigt… så gärna det. Du behöver inte vara med. Ajöss med dig."**

"Nu kommer hon stanna, inte en chans att hon sticker från lektionen", fnös Susan.

"För att vara rättvis så lämnade hon spådomskonst", påpeka Justin roat.

"För att hon hatar ämnet och anser att det är bortslösad tid, vilket det är", muttrade Susan.

**Han pekade med ett knotigt finger mot dörren. Hermione rodnade häftigt och mumlade någonting om att hon inte hade menat att hon ville slippa undervisningen. Harry och Ron log mot varandra. De visste att Hermione hellre skulle äta butotuber-var än gå miste om en så viktig lektion.**

"Jag tror inte att någon av eleverna förstod hur seriöst brott det var som begicks", sade madam Bones med rynkad panna.

"Det var en lärare, det är meningen att de ska lita på sina lärare", påpekar Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley fnös misstroget. "Jag tvivlar att de har särskilt stor tillit till sina professorer, en hade Voldemort i backhuvudet, nästa var en pedofil och bedragare, deras trolldrycksprofessor mobbar dem… jag kan fortsätta om det behövs."

"Jag tror att du har fått fram dina åsikter tillräckligt", svarade Mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

**Moody vinkade fram eleverna i tur och ordning och uttalade Imperiusförbannelsen över dem. **

Trots hur allvarlig situationen var så kunde Kingsley inte låta bli att vara ivrig för att se effekterna av förbannelsen. Intresserad av att veta vad deras lärare skulle få dem att göra. Han tvivlade att det var något farligt med tanke på hur många som var närvarande och var därför inte allt för orolig.

**Harry såg på medan den ena efter den andra av hans klasskamrater gjorde de mest otroliga saker under inflytande av den.**

Umbridge harklade sig och ställde sig upp, något som slog back då hon blev kortare än vad hon varit när hon suttit på stolen. "Alastor Moody, pågrund av din användning av en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna på eleverna så måste jag informera om att du kommer gripas och skickas till Azkaban med din trollstav avbruten."

Umbridge log triumferande mot mannen som så många gånger försvårat hennes liv och gjort narr av henne. Äntligen så fick hon sin hämnd och hon njöt av att se hans ilskna, varsamma blick. Hennes lycka varade inte länge då nio små ord fick hennes värd att krascha.

"Jag är rädd att du inte kan göra det", sade Fudge nervöst och alla i salen vände sig förvånat till trolldomsministern och såg på honom som om de aldrig hade sett honom förut.

"Ursäkta mig!" flämtade Umbridge chockat. "Ministern, han har använt en av de oförlåtliga på eleverna Merlin vet hur många gånger. Vi kan inte låta det förbli ostraffat. Det är lagen att de ska sändas till Azkaban om…"

"Jag är mycket väl medveten om lagen Dolores", avbröt Fudge otåligt, han visste att han inte kunde låta dem arrestera Moody med tanke på att det inte hade varit han som utfört dådet och alla skulle antagligen få veta det i slutet av boken. "Men jag har redan tagit hand om situationen och en överenskommelse nåddes. Moody har redan blivit bestraffad för det."

"Jag hatar att säga det, men Dolores har en poäng Ministern, straffet är livstid i Azkaban", sade madam Bones med en grimas.

"Öh… i vanliga fall skulle det gälla, men… men…", Fudge såg sig nervöst omkring medan han försökte hitta en ursäkt. "Men det visade sig att ingen berättat för Moody att hans licens om att använda de oförlåtliga som aurorerna fick under kriget hade dragits tillbaka. Han agerade i tron om att de skulle hjälpa de yngre generationerna att bli kraftfullare. Missförståndet har retts ut redan."

Med lite tur så skulle de aldrig behöva läsa slutet och ingen skulle få veta att deras lärare Moody i själva verket hade varit Barty Crouch Jr.

**Dean Thomas hoppade runt rummet tre gånger medan han sjöng nationalsången. Lavender Brown härmade en ekorre. Neville utförde en hel rad häpnadsväckande gymnastiska rörelser. **

"Jag undrar ifall de var medvetna om att det här skulle vara med i kapitlet och de delvis valde att gömma sig i slottet för att slippa höra om vad de gjorde", sade Charlie fundersamt.

"För Merlins skull, det är ingen stor konspiration som Gryffindorarna har kokat ihop", stönade Tonks uppgivet.

**Inte en enda av dem verkade kunna stå emot förbannelsen eller kasta den av sig. De blev inte sig själva igen förrän Moody hade upphävt den.**

"Det är inte konstigt, det tar otroligt mycket viljekraft för att kasta av sig Imperio", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna, han var fortfarande inte glad att höra om att hans ban blivit utsatt för imperio.

**"Potter", brummade Moody, "Nu är det din tur."**

**Harry gick fram till den tomma platsen mitt på golvet. Moody höjde sin trollstav, riktade den mot Harry och sa: "Imperio"**

"Det ska bli intressant att höra beskrivningen", sade madam Bones intresserat medan hon såg upp från sina anteckningar.

"Ni måste väl ändå ha hört beskrivningar hundratals med gånger innan", påpekade Su Li misstroget.

"Det må vara sant, men nu kommer vi få en direkt beskrivning om hur det verkligen känns att utsättas för förbannelsen, all information vi har kommer ifrån vad offren har kommit ihåg utav det, och det har inte varit mycket."

**Det var en underbar känsla. Harry hade en förnimmelse av att alla oroliga tankar milt sopades bort ur hans huvud och han särade omkring i ett tillstånd av vag, oförklarlig glädje. Han stod där fullkomligt avslappnad och var bara vagt medveten om att alla betraktad honom.**

Madam Bones antecknade ivrigt, något som madam Pomfrey själv följde. Att veta exakt hur offren kände och få en beskrivningen medan det hände skulle i bästa fall kunna hjälpa dem att enkelt känna igen de som befann sig under förbannelsen och ifall de hade riktigt, riktigt tur kanske hjälpa dem att hitta något sätt att avbryta förbannelsen på ett enkelt och säkert sätt.

**Och sedan hörde han Monsterögat Moodys röst, som ekade i någon avlägsen vrå av hans tomma hjärna: _Hoppa upp på skolbänken… hoppa upp på skolbänken…_ Harry böjde lydigt på knäna och gjorde sig beredd att hoppa. **

"Det är intressant", sade madam Pomfrey och tittade upp och betraktade boken tankfullt. "Det enda som skulle ha gjort det här bättre hade varit att veta hur det fungerar och vad som händer i huvudet när man står emot…"

"Du kommer knappast få veta det, Potter är en elev", sade Snape och skakade på huvudet.

**_ Hoppa upp på skolbänken…_ Men varför det? **

Flera av de vuxna satte sig rakare i sina stolar, det var inte möjligt, inte kunde väl Harry Potter faktiskt kämpa emot…

**En annan röst hade vaknat till liv inne i hans hjärna. Det är faktiskt en idiotis sak att göra, sa rösten. **

"Han kämpar emot!" tjöt Tonks upphetsat.

"Otroligt imponerande för en fjortonåring", sade Percy imponerat och en aning nervöst.

**_Hoppa upp på skolbänken…_ Nej tack, det tror jag inte jag har lust med, sa den andra rösten lite mer bestämt… Nej det vill jag verkligen inte… _Hoppa! NU!"_**

Madam Pomfrey såg på boken med vida ögon, hela situationen var fantastiskt och öppnade upp möjligheter. Kanske fanns det något sätt som man skulle kunna gå in i offrets tankar och hjälpa dem att kämpa emot, att finns kraften att säga nej till den som kontrollerade dem…

**Sedan kände Harry att det gjorde rejält int. Han hade på samma gång hoppat och försökt låta bli att hoppa - resultatet blev att han for rakt in i skolbänken, välte den och av smärtan i benen att döma krossade båda knäskålarna.**

"Potter!" fräste madam Pomfrey, hennes tankar om möjligheterna det öppnade upp som bortblåsta.

"Potter kan inte höra dig", påpekar madam Hooch roat.

"Åh han kommer få höra mig, krossade båda knäskålarna. Det är bäst för honom att han inte försökte fixa dem själv."

**"Ja, _nu_ börjar det likna nåt!" hördes Moodys röst, och plötsligt kände Harry hur den tomma, bedövande känslan inne i huvudet försvann. **

"Knäna kommer värka ännu mer nu", påpekade Moody hjälpsamt.

**Han mindes exakt vad som hänt, och smärtan i knäna kändes dubbel så stark. "Såg ni det här, allesammans? Potter kämpade emot! Han kämpade emot förbannelsen, och han var väldigt nära att motstå den! **

"Harry har verkligen talang, först en patronus och nu det här", påpekade Anthony.

"'Arry kan göra en patronus?" frågade Fleur intresserat.

"Oja, han lärde sig i sitt tredje år, drev bort över hundra dementorer med den. Den har formen av en kronhjort", sade Bill och Fleurs ögonbryn sköt upp i höjden i hennes förvåning.

**Vi försöker igen, Potter. Och ni andra, var uppmärksamma… Titta på hans ögon, det är där man ser det. Mycket bra gjort, Potter, verkligen mycket bra! Att kontrollera _dig_ kommer att bli svårt för dem!"**

"Ibland är Alastor alldeles för paranoid för sitt eget bästa", suckade Dorea och skakade på huvudet.

**"Som han snackar och går på, kunde man tro att vi alla ska bli angripna vilket ögonblick som helst", mumlade Harry då han haltade ut från lektionen en timme senare**

Madam Pomfrey spottade ilsket fram lågmälda svordomar och hot och de andra professorerna tänkte privat att det var tur för Harry att han befann sig i säkerhet i Gryffindortornet långt borta från madam Pomfreys ilska. Sjuksköterskan hatade när eleverna blev skadade, men om det var något hon hatade mer så var det när de inte sökte hjälp för sina skador.

**(Moody hade envisats med att sätta Harry på prov igen fyra gånger i rad, tills Harry kunde kasta av sig förbannelsen helt och hållet).**

Sirius lade huvudet på sne medan han lekte med tanken på att Crouch jr ville att Harry skulle klara sig gentemot Voldemort. Tidigare hade han bara viftat bort det, men nu så undrade en del av honom ifall det inte skulle kunna vara sanningen, trots allt hade den mannen varit vänlig i början. Kanske hade han bara hamnat på sidovägar och blivit en dödsätare, kanske hade det där varit hans försök att bättre sig… eller så läste han helt enkelt bara in för mycket i situationen. Oavsett svaret så spelade det ingen roll nu. Det var ändå försent.

**"Ja, jag vet", sa Ron och tog två trappsteg i taget på nervägen. Han hade haft mycket svårare att motstå förbannelsen än Harry, trots att Moody försäkrade honom att effekten skulle vara försvunnen vid lunchdags.**

"Det får det att låta som om han ändå klarade det delvis", påpekade Padama.

"Jag tror att han stod emot en aning i början", sade Luna medan hon sparkade uttråkat med benen, att läsa utan sina vänner var fruktansvärt tråkigt.

**"Tala om förföljelsemani…" Ron kastade en nervös blick bakom axeln för att kontrollera att Moody var utom hörhåll och fortsatte sedan: "Inte konstigt att de var glada att bli av med honom på Trolldomsministeriet.**

"Åh andra sidan försöker de bli av med alla kompetenta", muttrar Alisa med en fnysning.

**Hörde du inte när han berättade för Seamus vad han hade gjort med den där häxan som skrek "bu" bakom honom som ett aprilskämt? Och när ska vi hinna läsa allt om hur man står emot Imperiusförbannelsen, när vi har så mycket andra läxor?"**

"Planering men även att välja ut vad som är viktigast, det väljer att prioritera", sade Remus med ett litet leende.

**Alla fjärdeårselever hade märkt en klar ökning av studiearbetet den här terminen. Professor McGonagall förklarade varför när klassen stönade extra högt över den långa läxan i förvandlingskonst hon just hade gett dem.**

**"Ni har nu kommit in i en ytterst viktigt fas i er magiska utbildning!" sa hon till dem, medan ögonen gnistrade farligt bakom de fyrkantiga glasögonen. "Era GET-prov närmare sig…"**

"Åh just ja, de gillar att börja med det redan året innan", sade Charlie.

"Vi är medvetna", muttrade de elever som gick i sitt fjärde år nu eller redan gått ur den årskursen.

"Och det hjälper inte att vi inte har lärt oss något i år", muttrar Padama irriterat. "Tack och lov för DA."

**"Men vi ska ju inte ta Grund-Examen i Trollkonst förrän under femte året!" sa Dean Thomas upprört.**

"Jag älskar att det alltid är Dean som protesterar", skrattar Terry.

"Det är alltid någon i alla klasser dock", påpekar Cho flinandes.

**"Det må vara, Thomas, men tro mig när jag säger att ni behöver all förberedelse ni kan få. Hermione Granger är fortfarande den enda elev i den här klassen som har lyckats förvandla en igelkott till en användbar nåldyna. Får jag påminna dig om att din nåldyna, Thomas, fortfarande rullar ihop sig av förfäran om nån närmare sig med en nål!"**

"Det är bara komiskt ju", sade Remus roat.

"Jag antar att vi ska känna oss tacksamma för att tvillingarna inte är här, de skulle säkerligen ha utvecklat något slags upptåg av det", mumlade Flitwick.

"Ifall de riktat in det på Umbridge hade jag inte brytt mig", muttrar Vector roat.

"Jag tror inte att någon skulle bry sig, bortsett från möjligtvis Fudge", erkände Burbage.

**Hermione som hade blivit röd om kinderna igen, ansträngde sig att inte se alltför belåten ut. **

**Det roade verkligen Harry och Ron när professor Trelawney på den följande lektionen i spådomskonst talade om att de hade fått högsta betyg på sina läxuppgifter. Hon läste upp stor delar av deras förutsägelser och berömde dem för att de så ståndaktigt accepterade alla rysligheten som väntade dem -**

"Du vet hon verkade gilla Harry mycket bättre efter tredje året", påpekade Ernie.

"Jag hörde att han fick hösta betyg på sitt slutprov", sade Padama skrattandes.

"Det är inte konstigt med tanke på att hans profetia slog in, Vingfåle flög iväg precis som han sade", skrattade en elev som själv valt det ämnet. "Det var genialt, önskar att jag hade tänkt på det."

"Räknas det verkligen som en riktig profetia när han själv såg till att det hände?" frågar Narcissa en aning hånande.

"Det var inte som om han visste att det skulle befria Vingfåle, det bara hände", protesterar Luna.

"Oavsett vad är det inte konstigt att hon gillar honom så mycket nu", sade Ernie. "Jag undrar om det kommer förändras nu när hon vet att du själv fick det att hända."

**men de tyckte inte det var fullt lika roligt när hon bad de göra om samma sak för nästkommande månad. Deras förrådd av idéer om nya katastrofer höll på att ta slut.**

"De kan alltid säga att de skådade professor Trelawneys död och pågrund av det inte gjorde uppgiften eftersom hon inte skulle kunna rätta den", sade Tonks flinande.

"Vart gick vi fel?" stönar Sprout.

"Innan ni går och kritiserar den yngre generationen, kom bara ihåg vilka det var som uppfostrade dem", sade Tonks i en sjungande ton, något som fick hennes gamla elevhemsföreståndare att blänga på henne.

**Under tiden hade professor Binns, spöket som undervisade i trollkonsthistoria, gett dem i uppgift att varje vecka skriva en uppsats om svartalfupproren under 1700-talet. **

"Jag gjorde också den, jag berättade om hur man bakade den perfekta sockerkakan", sade Tonks flinande.

"Och du fick godkänt på den?" frågade Narcissa misstroget.

"Jag är inte säker på att han ens läste igenom den, men jag fick ett Ö på den", svarade Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Det kanske det är dags att Dumbledore tar ett snack med Binns", skrattade Daphne.

"Binns kanske bara verkligen gillar sockerkaka", föreslog Astoria fnittrandes.

**Professor Snape tvingade dem att noggrant studera allt om motgiftet, vilket de tog på djupaste allvar. Han hade nämligen antytt at han kanske skulle förgifta någon av dem före jul, för att se om deras motgift verkade.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att du mena allvar", fräste Dorea och blängde på trolldrycksprofessorn.

"Det angår inte dig…"

"Som i helvete att det inte gör det. Det där är min sonson, det angår mig väldigt mycket ifall en av professorerna försöker förgifta honom."

**Professor Flitwick hade bett dem att läsa tre extra böcker som förberedelse till lektionen om Locka till sig-besvärjelser.**

"Ni vet, när de räknar upp det så där så verkar det ganska mycket…", sade Flitwick fundersamt.

"Så mycket är det inte, det är bara en läxa per ämne", protesterar Burbage.

"Men alla av oss kräver väldigt mycket och uppgifterna är ofta stora… kanske borde vi organisera oss mer och se till att de inte får allting på en och samma gång", mumlade McGonagall fundersamt.

**Till och med Hagrid ökade på deras arbetsbörda. Sprängstjärtsskrabborna växte med påfallande hastighet, särskilt med tanke på att ingen ännu hade upptäckt vad de åt. **

"Det gör mig lite orolig…"

"Vad? Det faktum att de växer eller att de inte vet vad de äter?"

"Vad de äter" svarade Charlie som om det var uppenbart. "De kan svälta ihjäl om de inte får mat."

"Ingen av oss skulle ha sörjt ifall de dött", fnös Terry.

**Det gjorde Hagrid förtjust, och han föreslog att alla elever som ett led i "projektet" skulle komma ner till hans suga varannan kväll för att observera skrabborna och göra anteckningar om deras märkliga beteende.**

"Jag tycker synd om er, det måste ha varit väldigt tråkigt och tidskrävande", påpekade Orla med en grimas.

"Parvati berättade för mig att de i Gryffindor delade in sig i grupper av tre och turades om at gå ner, studera dem och anteckna vad de gjorde undren halvtimme och sen delade de med sig av sina anteckningar till de andra", avslöjade Padama.

"Men, men är inte det fusk?" protesterar Susan upprört. "Jag trodde bara att de inte tog uppgiften seriöst!"

"Inte direkt, de lärde sig fortfarande", påpekade Padama med en axelryckning.

**"Det vägrar jag", sa Draco Malfoy bestämt när Hagrid kastade fram sitt förslag med minen av en jultomte som tar upp en extra stor leksak ur säcken. "Jag ser tillräckligt av de där äckliga krypen på lektionerna, tack."**

"Du borde ha tänkt igenom den kommentaren mer, han är fortfarande professorn", muttrade Pansy.

"Jag vet", mumlar Malfoy och skakar på huvudet.

**Hagrids leende försvann. "Du gör va jag säjer åt dej", röt han, "annars följer jag professor Moodys exempel… jag hörde att han gjorde en fin iller av dej, Malfoy."**

"Jag tror inte han kan göra det", sade Tonks roat.

"Det kanske blir som när han förhäxade Dudley, han får en extra kroppsdel eller något ändrar sig till det djurets drag", påpekade Kingsley roat.

"Mycket roligt" sade Tonks ivrigt.

**Gryffindoreleverna skrattade så de skrek. Malfoy rodnade av ilska, men minnet av Moodys bestraffning var tydligen tillräckligt smärtsamt för att han skulle avhålla sig från fler protester.**

Malfoy muttrade lågt för sig själv och ingen var säker på exakt vad det var han sade,

**Harry, Ron och Hermione återvände på strålande humör till slottet efter lektionen. Att se Hagrid platta till Malfoy var särskilt roligt, i synnerhet som Malfoy hade gjort sitt bästa för att få Hagrid avskedad året innan.**

"'Agrid verkar va en trevlig person, jag kan inte se varför 'an skulle försöka få 'onom avskedad", sade Fleur förvirrat.

"Han visade tredjeårseleverna hippogriffer på deras första lektion och lät dem interagera med varandra, Malfoy följde inte instruktionerna och blev skadad så Lucius Malfoy såg till att Vingfåle, hippogriffen, blev dömd till döden", förklarade Su Li.

"Vad 'ände med hippogriffen?"

"Harry och Hermione reste tillbaka i tiden och räddade Vingfåle, Sirius flydde sen på ryggen på honom", svarade Anthony med an axelryckning.

"Så de er därför du 'ar en 'ippogriff i sovrummet", sade Fleur förvånat och vände sig till Sirius.'

"Seriöst. Hur får en efterlyst brottsling tag på en lägenhet där han kan gömma en hippogriff?" stönar madam Bones med huvudet uppgivet vilandes på bordet.

**När de kom fram till slottet kunde de inte ta sig fram genom entréhallen på grund av den väldiga skaran av elever, som var samlade kring en stor skylt vid foten av marmortrappan. Ron, som var längst, ställde sig på tå för att se över de andras huvuden. Han läste högt vad det stod på skylten.**

"Och Harry är en dvärg som vanligt", muttrade någon och Luna rynkade på pannan, det var skillnad när någon ur Weasley-familjen sade det, då var det bröder som retade bröder, när någon annan sade det var det bara elakt.

**TURNERINGEN I MAGISK TREKAMP**

**Delegationerna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang anländer fredagen den 30 oktober klockan 18.00. Lektionerna kommer därför att avslutas en halvtimme tidigare…**

"Bra, ingen ska förgifta någon", sade Dorea medan hon blängde på Snape.

"Jag hade ett eget motgift", protesterar Snape med en suck.

"Det spelar ingen roll, de kan ha gjort ett katastrofalt misstag som ditt motgift inte skulle verka på", snäste Dorea upprört

**"Härligt!" sa Harry. "Vi har trolldryckskonst sista timmen på fredag! Snape kommer inte att hinna förgifta oss allihop!"**

"Verkar som om ni tänker liknande", sade Charlus flinande och Dorea log mjukt, glad att hennes sonson tänkte i liknande banor som hon själv.

**Eleverna ombeds att lägga tillbaka sina väskor och böcker i sovsalarna och samlas framför slottet för att ta emot gästerna före välkomstfesten.**

"Vi va förvånade över att ni alla stod utanför, vi hade inte förväntat oss det", erkände Fleur med ett litet leende.

"De ville bara vara artiga och visa upp sig från sin bästa sida mitt smultron", sade Bill med ett leende.

Fleur fnös roat. "De är i alla fall bättre än ditt förra smeknamn."

"Vad var hans förra?" frågar Luna med huvudet på sne.

"'An kallade mig 'ans blomma", sade Fleur medan hon gav Bill en irriterad blick.

"Du kallade henne för din blomma!" sade Tonks misstroget. "Åh gud du är lika hopplös som Charlie."

"'An kunde inte förstå vad var fel med det", avslöjade Fleur och Tonks skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

"Är du inte medveten om att Fleur bokstavligen betyder blomma."

"Åh", sade Bill och lös upp innan han log fåraktigt.

"Han var fortfarande inte medveten om det!" utbrast Alisa misstroget.

"Jag lät 'an försöka själv lista ut varför jag inte gilla smeknamnet", erkände Fleur.

**"Det är bara en vecka dit!" sa Ernie Macmillan från Hufflepuff och dök med strålande ögon fram ur mängden. "Jag undrar om Cedric vet det? Jag tror jag ska gå och tala om det för honom…"**

Cho bet sig i läppen och kramade om sig själv hårt, men visade annars inga tecken på att ha hört sin döda pojkväns namn.

**"Cedric?" sa Ron oförstående då Ernie skyndade i väg.**

**"Diggory", sa Harry. "Han tänker tydligen anmäla sig till turneringen."**

"Se, Harry har koll på allt i slottet", påpekade Justin.

"Det var inte direkt en hemlighet att Cedric tänkte ställa upp dock", påpekar Hannah med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det har inte med saken att göra."

**"Den där idioten, ska han vara Hogwarts deltagare?" sa Ron, medan de knuffade sig fram mot trappan genom den snattrande elevflocken.**

**"Han är inte nån idiot, du kan bara inte tåla honom för att han slog Gryffindor i quidditch", sa Hermione. "Jag har hört att han är en väldigt duktig elev… och _dessutom_ är han prefekt." Hon lät som om det avgjorde saken.**

"Ibland respekterar den där flickan auktoritärare alldeles för mycket", sade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Det är inget negativt", avbröt Mrs Weasley strängt.

"Nej kanske inte, men någon dag kommer det skapa mer problem än nytta."

**"Du gillar honom bara för att han är snygg", sa Ron hånfullt.**

**"Jag gillar visst inte folk bara för att de ser bra ut!" sa Hermione förnärmat.**

**Ron gav ifrån sig en hög låtsashostning, som nästan lät som om han sa "Lockman!"**

"Jag är övertygad om att ifall Hermione var här så skulle hon försvara sig med att hon inte visste att han en bedragare och bara var upphetsad över att möta en berömd författare", sade Hannah.

"Ja, men hon fortsatte att beundra och gilla honom under hela skolåret trots att hon såg hur han betedde sig, det hade med hans utseende att göra", fnös Astoria.

**Skylten nere i entréhallen hade en tydlig effekt på slottets invånare. Under den följande veckan hörde Harry inte sina kamrater tala om annat än Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Ryktena flög som smittsamma bakterier från den ena eleven till den andra om vem som skulle anmäla sig som förkämpe för Hogwarts, vilka grenar turneringen skulle omfatta och hur eleverna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang skilde sig från dem på Hogwarts.**

"Vi kanske borde vara tacksamma för att ryktena som svävade runt inte dras upp i boken", påpekade Mandy medan hon lät sin blick fara över sidan.

**Harry lade också märke till att man hade storrengöring på slottet. **

"Man skulle ha trott att ni skulle ha gjort det under sommaren", påpekade Sarah.

"Det gjorde vi också, men alla i slottet drog tillsammans in en hel del lera, för att inte tala om alla upptåg. Det behövdes göras rent igen", förklarade McGonagall lugnt med ett äkta leende, hon började på allvar känna att hennes situation inte var hopplös och att hon skulle kunna få behålla alla sina jobb tack vare hennes elever.

**Flera smutsiga porträtt skrubbades rena till stort missnöje för de avmålade, som dystert mumlande kröp ihop innanför ramarna och ryckte till av smärta då de kände på sina hudlösa, ljusröda ansikten.**

"Tänk inte ens tanken. Jag kommer se till att ifall ni ens försöker så kommer ni få lida", morrade Dorea och blängde runt om sig.

"Jag skulle följa hennes varning", rådde Sirius.

"Hon är en tavla", fnös Zacharias.

"Hon är också en Black som gifte sig med en Potter", kontrade Sirius omedelbart. "Det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon har byggt in något försvar."

**Rustningarna lyste plötsligt blanka och rörde sig utan at gnissla, och vaktmästaren, Argus Filch, fick sådana raseriutbrott mot de elever som glömde att torka av skorna att han skrämde ett par förstaårsflickor till tårar.**

"Okej, det är att överreagera", fnös Charlus.

"Det är Filch i ett nötskal", sade flera elever samtidigt.

** Andra medlemmar av personalen verkade också konstigt spända.**

**"Longbottom, var snäll och avslöja _inte_ för nån från Durmstrang att du inte ens kan utföra en enkel Utbytesbesvärjelse!" ropade professor McGonagall i slutet av en särskilt svår lektion, under vilken Neville hade råkat transplantera sina egna öron på en kaktus.**

"Det låter smärtsamt", sade Sarah med en grimas.

"Det var det, men jag kunde fixa det", sade madam Pomfrey med rynkad panna.

"Du måste vara någon slags gud. Du kan fixa vad som helst!" sade en andraårselev hänfört,

Madam Pomfrey skrockade ljust. "Nej då, det finns saker som jag inte kan fixa."

**När de gick ner till frukosten på morgonen den trettionde oktober fann de att stora salen hade pyntats till fest över natten. Enorma sidenbaner hängde från väggarna, ett för varje elevhem på Hogwarts - ett rött baner med ett guldlejon för Gryffindor, ett blått med en bronsön för Ravenclaw, ett gult med en svart grävling för Hufflepuff och ett grönt med en silverorm för Slytherin.**

"Kunde du inte bara sagt att alla elevhem representerades via en baner?" frågar Percy med en suck.

"Jag läser bara vad som står", sade Mandy med en axelryckning.

"Ibland är Harry för beskrivande med detaljerna."

**Bakom huvudbordet hängde det allra största baneret med Hogwarts vapensköld: lejon, örn, grävling och tom förenade runt ett stort "H".**

"Självklart var han tvungen att även nämna den detaljen", fnös en kille.

"Ifall ni stör er så mycket så kan ni lika gärna gå", påpekar Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione fick syn på Fred och George vid Gryffindorbordet. De satt helt för sig själva igen, vilket var mycket ovanligt för dem, och samtalade med låg röst.**

"Två galleoner på att Harry kommer lista ut vad det gäller", föreslog Nick.

"Jag tror att alla vid den här tidpunkten har vant sig vid att inte anta såna vad", fnös Moody.

"Jag tar det, jag tvivlar att det är särskilt viktigt, så även om han får veta kommer det inte nämnas i boken", svarade Randall och skakade hand med Nick.

"Självklart så finns det alltid någon idiot", avslutade Moody och skakade uppgivet på sitt huvud.

**Ron gick fram till dem.**

**"Det är ett bakslag", sa George dystert till Fred. "Men om han inte vill tala med oss ansikte mot ansikte, måste vi helt enkelt skicka honom brevet. Elle också sticker vi det direkt i handen på honom… han kan ju inte undvika oss för evigt."**

"Vem undviker dem?" frågar Bill förvirrat.

"Kom igen, vi vill veta. Självklart försvinner de när alla frågor dyker upp", stönar Charlie.

"Jag har en idé", sade Sirius flinande.

"Och han har antagligen rätt", tillade Dorea med ett stolt leende

**"Vem är det som undviker er?" frågade Ron.**

**"Jag skulle önska att det var du", sa Fred, irriterad över avbrottet,**

Mrs Weasley rynkade på pannan men avhöll sig från att säga något.

**"Var är det som är ett bakslag?" frågade Ron George.**

**"Att ha en nyfiken idiot som du till bror", sa George,**

"George!" utbrast Mrs Weasley.

"De kan inte höra oss älskling, och jag är säker på att han hade en anledning", sade Mr Weasley lugnande.

"De verkar ganska irriterade", påpekar Tonks med en axelryckning.

"Vad jag vill veta är i så fall på vad. Jag tror aldrig att jag har sett tvillingarna irriterade", påpekade Su Li fundersamt.

**"Har ni fått några idéer till turneringen än?" frågade Harry. "Har ni tänkt nåt mer på att försöka anmäla er?"**

"Ifall jag känner dem rätt så har de redan kommit så långt att de har en plan E", fnös Remus.

"Jag hoppas att boken kommer nämna några av deras planer", sade Kingsley flinandes.

**"Jag frågade professor McGonagall om hur deltagarna väljs ut, men hon ville inte avslöja det", sa George bittert. "Hon sa bara åt mig att hålla mun och säga i gång med att förvandla min tvättbjörn."**

"Något han klarade exemplariskt när han väl försökte", sade McGonagall med ett leende.

"Jag har inte sett något exemplariskt jobb av honom i mitt klassrum", fnös Umbridge.

"Jag antar att det är för att du inte delat ut några uppgifter som faktiskt kräver att man använder sin hjärna", sade McGonagall i en söt ton.

**"Jag undrar vad det blir för uppgifter i trekampen den här gången?" sa Ron tankfullt. "Jag slår vad om att vi skulle klara dem, Harry. Vi har ju gjort farliga saker förr…"**

"Det är inget att vara stolt över", stönar Mr Weasley och sluter sina ögon.

"Jag önskar att de inte hade behövt göra det från första början", sucka Dorea.

"Det gör dem till vilka dem är dock", sade Luna med ett litet leende.

"Det är sant", medgav Charlus med ett leende, han började snabbt bli förtjust i den blonda flickan och hennes sätt att se världen på.

**"Inte inför en domarjury", sa Fred. "McGonagall säger att deltagarna får poäng efter hur väl de har utfört uppgifterna!"**

"Ärlig talat var det inget man tänkte på under uppgiften, det gällde bara att överleva med så få skador som möjligt", erkände Fleur med en grimas. "Jag tror inte någon av oss var medvetna om exakt hur farligt det egentligen var."

**"Vilka är domarna?" frågade Harry. **

**"Rektorerna för de deltagande skolorna är alltid med i juryn", sa Hermione. Alla såg överraskat på henne, och hon fortsatte:**

"Varför fortsätter jag var förvånad?" frågar Justin uppgivet.

"För att vi underskattar Hermiones kunskaper", muttrar Ernie med en grimas.

**"Det beslöts efter turneringen 1792, när en basilisk, **

"Du måste skämta", sade Katarina misstroget.

**som de tävlande skulle fånga**

"Det här blir bara bättre och bättre", stönar Amanda.

**löpte amok och sårade alla tre." **

"De dog åtminstone inte", sade Katarina optimistiskt.

"Av ren tur antagligen", fnös Amanda.

**Hon märkte att de allesammans stirrade på henne och sa med sin vanliga otålighet över att ingen annan än hon hade läst de rätta böckerna: "Alltihop står i_ Hogwarts en historia_. **

"Självklart, vad står inte där i", fnös Hannah.

"Ganska säker på att man inte kan hitta recept på tårtor däri", sade Susan retsamt.

"Eller information om demoner…"

"Harry Potter står inte med…"

"Inte heller information om frukter."

"Okej, jag fattar. Allting står inte med", stönar Hannah och blänger på sina vänner.

**Men den boken är förstås inte helt pålitligt**

"Ursäkta mig, men sade Hermione Granger, flickan som praktiskt taget dyrkar Hogwarts: En historia att den inte är pålitlig", flämtade Cho misstroget.

"Jag anar att det omöjliga verkligen kan hända", muttrade Ernie chockat.

"Jag tror att helvetet frös", mumlade Padama.

**_En reviderad version av Hogwarts historia_ skulle vara en korrektare titel. Elle _En högst partisk och förbättrad version av Hogwarts historia, som bortförklarar skolans mer otrevliga sidor."_**

**"**Åh toppen, det är det ämnet igen", suckar Daphne.

"Helt underbart", muttrar Tracy irriterat.

**"Vad dillar du om?" frågade Ron, medan Harry däremot hade en bestämd känsla av vad Hermione tänkte på. Han anade vad som skulle komma.**

"Vi alla anar vad som kommer komma", muttrade Tracy irriterat.

**"_Husalfer_!" sa Hermione med hög röst och bekräftade Harrys misstanke. "Inte en enda gång på över tusen sidor i _Hogwarts historia_ nämns det att vi allesammans i det tysta har förtryckt och fortfarande förtrycker slavar i hundratal!"**

"Jag är ganska säker på att Hogwarts husalfer är bland de husalfer i landet som blir bäst behandlade", påpeka madam Bones tankspritt.

**Harry skakade på huvudet och ägnade sig åt sin äggröra. Hans och Rons bristande entusiasm för saken hade inte på något sätt hämmat Hermiones beslut att skapa rättvisa åt alverna. Det var visserligen sant att de hade betalt två silversiklar var för ett F.I.S.A.-märke, men det var bara för att få tyst på henne.**

"Kanske borde vi vara tacksamma för att de inte är, vi behöver inte höra dem bråka om det utanför boken", påpekade en sjundeårselev.

"Tro mig, de kommer ha flera tillfällen till att bråka om det, trots allt håller hon fortfarande på med det", påpekar Amanda muntert.

**Deras pengar hade i alla fall varit bortkastade, de verkade snarare ha gjort Hermione ännu mer företagsam. Hon hade tjatat på Harry och Ron ända sen dess, först om att de skulle bära märket, och sedan om att de skulle övertala andra elever att göra samma sak. Hon hade också börjat ränna runt i Gryffindors uppehållsrum varenda kväll med sin insamlingsbössa, som hon skakade under näsa på folk för at få dem att hosta upp ett bidrag.**

"Det kommer inte få dem att vilja ansluta sig direkt", påpekade Gwen.

"Kanske borde vi vara glada över att vi inte är Gryffindors, visst de har otroliga fester men de är inte värt det", muttrade Nick.

**"Inser ni inte att ni får era lakan bytta, era brasor tända, era klassrum städade och er mat lagad av en grupp magiska varelser som är oavlönade och förslavade?" upprepade hon ideligen med upprörd röst.**

"Jag skulle betala dem ifall de tillät mig, men varje gång jag ens försöker förslå det blir det fruktansvärt upprörda och vägrar det", förklarade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

**En del elever, till exempel Neville, hade bara betalat för att Hermione skulle sluta upp med att blänga på dem. Några få visade ett svagt intresse för vad hon sade, men var ovilliga att delta mer aktivt i kampanjen. Många betraktade det hela som ett skämt. Ron tittade mot taket, där himlen badade i strålade höstsol som strömmade över dem alla, medan Fred plötsligt blev mycket upptagen av sin bacon (båda tvillingarna hade vägrat att köpa ett F.I.S.A.-märke),**

"Åh det kan inte ha varit kul…"

"Du vet det är fruktansvärt tråkigt när de från gryffindor inte är här…"

"Varför då? Varför är det tråkigare utan dem?" frågar Zacharias misstroget.

"Därför att man alltid kan lita på att tillexempel Jordan ska säga något underhållande när boken är uttråkande", påpekade Terry med en axelryckning.

"Åh oroa dig inte, jag är övertygad om att saker kommer att hända snart", fnös Hannah och skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

**George däremot lutade sig fram mot Hermione.**

**"Hör du, har du nånsin varit nere i köket, Hermione?"**

**"Nej, självfallet inte", sa Hermione kort. "Jag tror knappast elever har tillåtelse att…"**

"Självfallet inte, men på något sätt hittar många elever dit förr eller senare", suckar McGonagall.

"Det hjälper ifall man själv eller har vänner med ett tomt hål som mage", sade Remus och tittade menande på Sirius som visslade oskyldigt.

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vad du pratar om, jag har inget svart hål som mage. Hur kan du säga det?"

"Du kunde äta tillräckligt för ett quidditchlag", påpeka Remus med en axelryckning.

"Ifall jag minns rätt så kunde ni alla göra det", avbröt Charlus roat.

**"Men vi har varit där", sade George och pekade på Fred**

Umbridge blåste upp sig själv och började muttra och gorma om att de inte hade någon rätt att vara där och att de skulle få ångra det djupt.

"Åh kan du inte bara hålla tyst för en gångs skull", snäste McGonagall irriterat. "Du behöver inte bli så upprörd eller oroa dig, jag kommer hantera situationen."

"Du har ingen rättighet till det!"

"Ifall du har glömt det är jag fortfarande deras professor i förvandlingskonst, dessutom är jag biträdande rektor…"

"Och inget av det inkluderar att hantera den situationen", påpekade Umbridge med ett kallt, grymt leende. "Du är inte längre deras elevhemsföreståndare, jag är."

"Det är väldigt gullig när du pratar om saker som du inte förstår", fnös Madam Hooch.

"Vad Rolanda menar är att det är uppenbart att mina lejon inte har accepterat det och fortfarande betraktar mig som deras elevhemsföreståndare", förklarade McGonagall med ett förtjust leende och runt om henne så försökte hennes kollegor kväva sina skratt över förolämpningen madam Hooch hade gett Umbridge.

**"Vi har varit där nere och knyckt mat massvis med gånger. Och vi har träffat dem, och de är _lyckliga_. De tycker att de har världens bästa jobb…"**

"Förhoppningsvis kommer det få henne att sluta", muttrade Pansy Parkinson.

"Du är medveten om att det där hände för ett år sen, hon slutade inte", påpekade Malfoy och såg på Parkinson som om hon var dum.

**"Det är för att de är obildade och hjärntvättade!" började Hermione hetsigt, men orden som följde dränktes i det plötsliga bruset från vingar över huvudet på dem. Det var postugglorna som anlände. Harry tittade upp och fick syn på Hedwig som kom susande emot honom. **

"Tack och lov, räddad av ugglor", muttrade Marcus Belby, en Ravenclaw lättat innan han blinkade chockat. "Det var inte en mening jag trodde jag skulle höra mig själv säga…"

"Åh håll bara tyst, det är bara du som gillar din röst", snäser Gwen.

**Hermione tystande tvärt. Hon och Ron såg oroligt på Hedwig då hon flaxade ner på Harrys axel, vek ihop vingarna och trött stack ut benet.**

"Hon behöver vila, hon 'ar flugit alldeles fer långt", sade Hagrid med rynkad panna.

**Harry tog loss benet från Sirius och erbjöd Hedwig sina baconsvålar, som hon tacksamt åt.**

"Jag trodde att bacon var dåligt för ugglor", sade Sarah med rynkad panna.

"Det är det", instämde Charlie med rynkad panna.

"Jag tar bacon framför alternativet varje dag, jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger Harry har plockat fram en mus", sade Percy med en rysning.

**Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att Fred och George var uppslukade av fortsatta diskussioner om turneringen, började Harry med låg röst läsa upp brevet för Ron och Hermione.**

**Bra försök, Harry!**

"Du genomskådade honom alltså", sade Alisa med ett litet leende.

"Det var ganska enkelt, och jag hade nästan räknat med ett sånt svar så jag var inte särskilt förvånad över det", erkände Sirius med en axelryckning.

**Jag är tillbaka i landet och har hittat ett bra gömställe. Jag vill att du håller mig underrättad om allt som försiggår på Hogwarts. Använd inte Hedwig, utan skicka olika ugglor varje gång. Oroa dig inte för mig, men se upp själv och var försiktig. Glöm inte vad jag sa om ditt ärr.**

**Sirius**

"Bra att du lade till det där om att inte oroa sig", sade Charlus med ett leende.

"Jag tvivlar att det hjälpte särskilt mycket", Sirius försökte sig på ett leende men det blev mer av en grimas.

"Det är tanken som räknas."

**"Varför ska du skicka olika ugglor?" frågade Ron tyst.**

**"Därför att Hedwig drar till sig för stor uppmärksamhet", sa Hermione genast. "Hon märks ju så tydligt. En snöig uggla som hela tiden återvänder till hans gömställe, var det nu är… hon är ju inte nån inhemskt uggla, så hon måste väl vara sällsynt här i landet, menar jag?"**

"Jag ser fram emot den dag då hon ärligt inte kommer att ha något svar", muttrade Daphne.

"Du kommer få vänta länge i så fall", fnös Cho.

**Harry rullade ihop brevet och stoppade in det innanför klädnaden, medan han funderade över om han kände sig mer eller mindre orolig än innan. Att Sirius hade lyckats ta sig tillbaka utan att bli infångad var väl alltid något. Han kunde inte heller förneka att tanken på att Sirius fanns i närheten kändes betryggande.**

Sirius leende lyste upp hela hans ansikte och fick honom att se ut som om han var tjugo igen och flera av kvinnorna i salen betraktade honom.

"Det är tur att 'an 'ar dig", sade Fleur med ett varmt leende.

"Nej, det är jag som har tur att jag har honom", rättade Sirius i en mjuk ton.

**Nu behöver han i alla fall inte vänta så länge på svar varje gång han skrev.**

"En av flera anledningar till varför jag kom tillbaka", erkände Sirius. "Jag hade lekt med tanken att komma tillbaka ändå, Harrys brev fick mig bara att fatta beslutet snabbare."

**"Tack, Hedwig", sa han och klappade henne. Hon hoade sömnigt och doppade hastigt näbben i hans bägare med apelsinjuice, innan hon flög iväg för att få sig en efterlängtad, lång sömn i ugglesalen.**

"Jag hoppas att han inte drack upp sin juice", sade Marietta och såg illamående ut.

"Han drack upp det. Harry bryr sig inte om sånt", svarade Luna flinandes.

"Hur kan du veta? Ni umgicks inte. Spionerade du!" flämtade Marietta.

"Jag antog att han gjorde det eftersom jag har set honom göra det flera andra gånger", erkände Luna.

**Det låg en trevlig, förväntansfull stämning i luften den dagen. Ingen var särskilt uppmärksam på lektionerna, eftersom allas tankar kretsade kring ankomsten av delegationerna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang samma kväll. Till och med lektionerna i trolldryckskonst var mer uthärdlig än annars eftersom den var en halvtimme kortare.**

"Jäpp, de kommer dö", fnös Bill.

"Varför kommer de dö?" frågar Fleur förvirrat.

"Det är Snape, han kommer förgifta dem och eftersom de inte var uppmärksamma kommer deras botemedel inte fungera."

"Ni förgiftar era elever… jag trodde mina kurser var tillräckligt svåra."

"Oroa dig inte Fleur, det är bara Snape", försäkrade Bill med ett snett leende.

**När klockan ringande tidigare än vanligt skyndade sig Harry, Ron och Hermione upp till Gryffindortornet för att lägga ifrån sig väskor och böcker, som de hade blivit tillsagda.**

"Åter igen så lyder lejonen. Vad hände med att de skulle vara bråkmakarna?" protesterar Isabel MacDougal.

"Jag skulle tro att det är för att de respekterar Minerva", sade Mr Weasley lugnt. "Idag har bevisat det mer än tillräckligt. De har en extrem stor repsekt för henne."

**De drog på sig sina mantlar och rusade tillbaka nerför trapporna till entréhallen. Föreståndarna för elevhemmen beordrade sina elever att ställa upp sig på led.**

**"Weasley, rätt till din hatt", fräste professor McGonagall åt Ron. "Patil, ta ut den där löjliga saker ur ditt hår."**

**Parvati gjorde en ful grimas och tog loss en stor prydnadsfjäril från änden av sin fläta. **

"Jag tvivlar att skolorna skulle bry sig om något sådant", påpekade Burbage roat.

**"Och var nu snälla och följ efter mig", sa professorn. "Förstaårseleverna först. Knuffas inte!"**

**De gick i en lång rad nerför yttertrappan och ställd upp sig framför slottet. Det var en kall, klar kväll. Skymningen höll på att falla och en blek, genomskinlig måne lyste redan över Den förbjudna skogen. Harry stod mellan Ron och Hermione i fjärden raden framifrån. Han kunde se Dennis Creevey stå och darra av spänd förväntan bland de andra förstaårseleverna.**

"Så ni ställde upp er i årsordning", sade Narcissa.

"Uppenbarligen, om de gått efter storlek hade Harry stått längre fram", erbjöd Kingsley med ett retsamt leende.

**"Klockan är nästan sex", sa Ron och såg på sitt armbandsur. Han stirrade neråt vägen som ledde fram till de stora grindarna. "Hur tror ni att de tar sig hit? Med tåget?"**

"Jag tror inte det", sade Charlus.

"De kommer vilja anlända med stil", påpeka Narcissa.

"Det var något, det kan jag säga", sade Susan skrattande.

"Bra", Fleur log en aning triumferande.

**"Det tvivlar jag på", sa Hermione.**

**"Hur då i så fall? På kvastar?" föreslog Harry och kastade en blick uppåt mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen.**

"De skulle 'a varit väldigt obekvämt", sade Fleur en aning roat, och gjorde sitt bästa för att ignorera alla lustfyllda blickar hon fick på sig varje gång hon öppnade munnen. Det börjad bli riktigt irriterande, i vanliga fall kunde hon bara gå sin väg men det var inte ett alternativ nu.

**"Det tror jag inte, inte när de kommer så långt ifrån…"**

**"Med hjälp av en flyttnyckel?" föreslog Ron. "Eller de skulle kunna transferera sig hit. Det kanske är tillåtet för dem som är under sjutton år där de kommer ifrån."**

"Flyttnyckel skulle fungera", mumlade madam Bones.

**"Man får inte använda sig av transferens på Hogwarts område. Hur många gånger måste jag tala om det för dig?" sa Hermione otåligt.**

**De spejade spänt genom det tilltagande mörkret, men ingenting rörde sig. Allting var stilla, tyst och precis som vanligt. Harry började frysa. Han önskade att de skulle skynda sig att komma. **

Sirius, Remus, Dorea och Charlus rynkade alla på pannan i ett tecken för sin orolighet över att Harry frös, det kanske inte var något allvarlig men det hindrade dem inte från att oroa sig.

**Kanske förberedde de utländska eleverna en dramatisk entré. Han kom ihåg vad mr Weasley hade sagt den gången i tältlägret före världsmästerskapsfinalen i quidditch: "Vi kan inte låta bli att visa oss på styva linan när vi träffas…"**

"De ligger i vårt blod", sade Fleur med ett charmerande leende.

"Du behöver inte visa dig på styva linan, du är tillräckligt otrolig utan det", sade Bill med ett mjukt leende.

**Men sedan hördes ett utrop från Dumbledore, som stod i den bakersta raden tillsammans med de andra lärarna: "Aha! Om jag inte misstar mig helt, är det delegationen från Beauxbatons som närmar sig!"**

**"Var? Var?" frågade många elever ivrigt och tittade åt alla möjliga håll.**

"Jag vill påpeka att det var femte gången någon ropade något sådant, hade det varit någon annan som sagt det hade vi antagligen inte brytt oss", förklarade Kevin Entwistle.

**"_Där_!" skrek en sjätteårselev och pekade bort mot skogen. Någonting stort, mycket större än en kvast - eller snare hundra kvastar - kom susande över den mörkblå himlen i riktning mot slottet. Det blev större och större.**

**"Det är en drake!" tjöt en förstaårsflicka, alldeles panikslagen.**

"Det skulle varit underbart", sade Hagrid drömmandes.

"Det var tyvärr inte en drake", sade Antony sarkastiskt.

"Tyvärr? Jag skulle kynna klara mig resten av mitt liv utan att se en till drake", muttrade Fleur och Bill tryckte en kyss gentemot hennes kind.

"Det är klart det inte var en drake. Man kan inte direkt rida på dem", sade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

**"Var inte fånig… det är ett flygande hus!" sa Dennis Creevey. **

"För det är mycket troligare", muttrade Moody buttert.

**Dennis gissning kom sanningen närmare… Då det jättelika svarta föremålet strök över trädtopparna i Den förbjudna skogen och ljusskenet från slottets fönstret föll över det, såg de vad det var. En enorm, duvblå hästvagn, lika stor som ett hus, kom susande emot dem, dragen genom luften av tolv bevingade hästar, alla guldfärgade och stora som elefanter.**

"Det är stora hästar!" sade Sarah andlöst.

"De va tvungna att va det", sade Fleur med en axelryckning.

"Jag kan se det", mumlade Sarah nu hänfört medan hon försökte föreställa sig dem framför sig.

**Eleverna i de tre främsta raderna drog sig baklänges då vagnen med halsbrytande fart flög allt lägre ner mot marken för att landa. Sedan, med ett öronbedövande brak som fick Neville att hoppa bakåt och trampa en femteårselev från Slytherin på foten, slog hästarnas hovar, som var stora som tallrikar, i marken.**

Slytherineleven som råkat ut för det grimaserade och blängde ilsket på boken.

**En sekund senare landade också vagnen, studsande på sina väldig hjul, medan hästarna kastade med sina enorma huvuden och rullade med stora, flammande röda ögon. Harry hann precis s att vagnsdörren var prydd med en vapensköld (två korsade, gyllene trollstavar, som var och en sände ut tre stjärnor) innan den öppnades.**

Fleur lade huvudet på sne, det skulle vara intressant att se vad Harrys tankar och reaktioner till dem hade varit. Det fick henne att se fram emot vad hans tankar skulle vara om henne, men samtidigt fruktade hon det. Det sista hon ville var att höra Harry sexualisera henne.

**En pojke i ljusblå klädnad hoppade ner från vagnen, böjde sig fram och fumlade ett ögonblick med någonting på vagnens golv, varefter han drog ut en gulden trappa. Han trädde respektfullt tillbaka. Sedan såg Harr en glänsande, högklackad svart sko dyka fram ur vagnens inre - en sko av samma storlek som en barnkälke - nästan omedelbart följd av den störas kvinnan han någonsin hade sett. Det förklarade med ens vagnens och hästarnas storlek. Några elever flämtade till.**

"Vi 'ade förväntat oss mer reaktioner", avslöjade Fleur.

"Tack vare Hagrid var vi vana, även om det tog oss med överraskning först", svarade Susan med en axelryckning.

**I hela sitt liv hade Harry bara sett en enda lika stor person som den här kvinnan, och det var Hagrid: **

"Så en annan halvjätte", mumlade Charlus.

"Jag undrar ifall eleverna är medvetna om att han är det", viskade Dorea tillbaka.

"Jag antar att böckerna kommer kunna ge oss svaret på det."

**han tvivlade på att det var den minsta skillnad i deras längd. Men ändå - kanske helt enkelt för att han var van vid Hagrid - verkade den här kvinnan (som nu stod vid foten av trappan och såg sig omkring på de väntande, gapande eleverna) ännu mer onaturligt stor än han.**

"Madam Maxime var väldigt tacksam över att ni inte gjorde större spektakel av det, hon är van vid att folk stirrar på henne", avslöjade Fleur.

**Då hon steg in i ljuset som strömmade ut från entréhallen, visade hon sig ha ett vackert, olivhyat ansikte, stora svarta strålande ögon och en framskjutande örnnäsa. Håret var stramt tillbakadraget i en glänsande nackknut. Hon var klädd i svart sidensatäng från topp till tå och smyckad med mängder av glittrande opaler om halsen och på de tjocka fingrarna.**

"'On skulle 'a gillat den beskrivningen. Det är ytterst sällan folk ser förbi 'ennes storlek å kallar 'enne vacker", Fleur log.

"Potter, kan inte göra något fel tydligen", muttra Zacharias irriterat.

**Dumbledore började applådera. Elverna följde hans exempel och började klappa de också, medan många av dem ställde sig på tå för att kunna se kvinnan bättre. Hennes ansikte slätades ut i ett nådigt leende och hon gick fram till Dumbledore med utsträckt, glittrande hand. Dumbledore, som ändå var ganska reslig, behövde knappt böja sig för att kyssa den.**

"Wow, hon är lång", sade en Hufflepuff i första året medan hon tänkte på Dumbledores längd, innan hon rodnande.

**"Min kära madame Maxime", sa han. "Välkommen till Hogwarts."**

**"Dumbly-dorr", sa madame Maxime med djup röst. "Jag 'oppas ni mår bra?"**

"Gör med accenten", sade Terry glatt.

"Nej, jag vill inte förolämpa Fleur."

"Tack så mycket, men det gör inget", sade Fleur.

"Jag kan försöka, men jag lovar inget."

**"Alldeles utmärkt, tack", sa Dumbledore.**

**"Mina elever", sa madame Maxim och viftade nonchalant bakom sig med en av sina enorma händer. Harry, vars uppmärksamhet hittills hade varit helt koncentrerad på madame Maxime, upptäckte nu att tio, tolv pojkar och flickor - allesammans av utseendet att döma i slutet av tonåren - hade kommit fram ur vagnen och stod samlade bakom madam Maxime.**

Fleur lutade sig en aning intresserat fram, äntligen skulle hon få veta vad första intrycket det var de gav till Hogwarts eleverna.

**De darrade av köld, vilket inte var särskilt konstigt, eftersom deras klädnader såg ut att vara en tunt siden och ingen av dem hade någon mantel på sig. Några av dem hade svept halsdukar och sjalar om huvudet.**

"Ni borde ha klätt er varmare", sade Dorea och Fleur rynkade på pannan. "Era professorer borde verkligen ha informerat er mer om exakt hur vädret i Skottland är."

"Du anser att det är professorernas fel att de har klätt sig för kallt. Hur gamla är de, fem?" frågar Astoria misstroget.

"De kommer från Frankrike där det är betydelsevärt varmare. Det är bara naturligt att de underskattade vädret."

**Såvitt Harry kunde se (de stod i madame Maximes enorma skugga), stirrade de upp på Hogwartsslottet med oro i ansiktet.**

"De va enormt, vi 'ade aldrig sett något så stort", sade Fleur förklarandes.

"Det är förståeligt, vi reagerar alla så första gången vi anländer till Hogwarts", försäkrade Bill sin flickvän.

**"'Ar Karkaroff kommit än?" frågade madame Maxime.**

**"Han bör vara här när som helst", svarade Dumbledore. "Föredrar ni att vänta här ute och ta emot honom, eller vill ni hellre stiga in och värma er en smula?"**

**"Värma oss, tror jag", sa madame Maxime. "Men 'ästarna…"**

"Kommer Hagrid mer än gärna ta hand om", avslutade Vector roat.

"Det enda som hade gjort dem bättre var ifall de sprutade eld", mumlade Hagrid och hans kollegor skakade misstroget på sina huvuden, de kunde inte se hur det skulle göra det bättre.

**"Vår lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur kommer med glädje att ta hand om dem så snart han kommer tillbaka", sa Dumbledore. "Han måste bara rätta till en lite besvärlig situation först, som har uppstått i samband med några av hans andra… öh… skyddslingar."**

"Vad hände?"

"Hur ska vi veta, fråga Harry", sade Hannah misstroget.

"Se, alla frågor kommer nu och de struntar i att dyka upp", muttrar Charlie.

"Åh larva dig inte, de har en giltig anledning", fnös Tonks.

**"Skrabborna", mumlade Ron till Harry med ett flin.**

**"Mina 'ästar kräver en mycket fast be'andling", sa madame Maxime och såg ut att tvivla på att någon som helst djurexpert på Hogwarts kunde klara av uppgiften. "De är mycket starka…"**

"Vi pratar om killen som ansåg att det var en bra idé att uppfostra en drake i en trästuga", skrattade Su Li. "Det är inga problem."

"Ärlig talat tror jag att skrabborna är jobbigare än vad hästarna var", instämde Orla.

**"Jag kan försäkra er, madame, att Hagrid kommer att klara uppgiften mer än väl", sa Dumbledore leende.**

**"Ytmärkt", sa madame Maxime och böjde lätt på huvudet. "Vill ni då vara så vänlig att upplysa den där 'Agrid om att 'ästarna bara dricker maltwhiskey?"**

"Bortskämda?"

"Mer för deras 'älsa, maltwiskeyen var en ersättning för det vi inte kunde ge dem 'är i Ingland", avslöjade Fleur.

**"Ska ske", sa Dumbledore och bugade även han.**

**"Kom", sa madame Maxime befallande till sina elever, och alla de församlade från Hogwarts steg åt sidan för att låta henne stiga uppför stentrappan med sitt följe.**

**"Hur stora tror ni att Durmstrangs hästar är?" frågade Seamus Finnigan, som lutade sig förbi Lavender och Parvati för att prata med Harry och Ron.**

"De kommer inte anlända på samma sätt, det är inte deras stil", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Vi vet det nu", muttrar en elev och skakar på huvudet.

**"Ja, om de är större än den här flocken, kommer inte ens självaste Hagrid att kunna hantera dem", sa Harry. "Särskilt inte om han har blivit angripen av sina skrabbor. jag undrar vad det är med dem?"**

**"De kanske ha stuckit i väg", sa Ron förhoppningsfullt.**

"ÄR DU GALEN!" utbrast Malfoy förskräckt innan han rodnande och sänkte sin röst. "Jag menar, de är tillräckligt farliga när de är i sin "kontrollerade" miljö, jag vill inte ens tänka på vad som skulle hända i fall de hade lyckas fly."

"Död och förstörelse", erbjöd Zabini retsamt och Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

**"Å, säg inte så", sa Hermione med en rysning. "Föreställ dig de där kräken krypande omkring över hela Hogwarts område…"**

"Vi kan alltid offra Umbridge", mumlade Zabini.

"Snälla. Det skulle göra mitt liv mycket lättare", stönar Malfoy till svar och Zabini log belåtet. Han mer än väl medveten om hur mycket Malfoy egentligen avskydde Umbridge och att han hatade att fjäska för henne.

"Jag tror att det är en plan som verkligen kunde få alla elevhem att stå enade", tillade Zabini.

"För att hon är värdelös och hemsk, jag har aldrig förstått hur pappa står ut med henne."

**Eleverna stod där huttrande och väntade på att delegationen från Durmstrang skulle anlända. De flesta spejade hoppfullt upp i skymningen. Under några minuter bröst tystnaden bara av madame Maximes jättehästar, som fnös och stampade i marken. Men så…**

"Ifall någon blev skadad", mumlade Tonks.

"Varför förväntar ni er alltid det värsta?" frågar Laura Madley en aning uttråkat.

"Därför att oftast så är det det värsta som händer", svarar Tonks med himlande ögon.

"Jag är inte säker på att Harry skulle hålla med om det", påpekar Kingsley flinandes.

"Du vet lika väl som jag att Harrys åsikt inte längre räknas, han har inte samma uppfattningar som oss."

**"Kan du höra nåt?" frågade Ron plötsligt. Harry lyssnade. Ett högt och sällsamt ljud kom svävande emot dem ur mörket. Ett slags kvävt mullrande och sugande ljud, som om en enorm dammsugare rörde sig längs en flodbädd…**

"Det var en intressant liknelse", mumlade en kille.

"Vad är en dammsugare?" frågar en renblodig förvirrat.

"En maskin som suger upp damm så att det kan bli rent", svarade killen med en axelryckning.

**"Sjön!" skrek Lee Jordan och pekade ner mot den. "Titta på sjön!"**

"Sjön? Vad är det med sjön?" frågar en förstaårselev förvirrat.

**Från sin plats höggs upp på gräsmattan hade de fin utsikt över den spegelblanka svarta sjön nedanför - bortsett från att vattnet plötsligt inte låg spegelblankt som tidigare. Det försiggick någonting våldsamt långt nere i djupet. Stora bubblor bildades på ytan och stora vågor sköljde in över de leriga strandsluttningarna - och sedan, mitt ute i sjön, visade sig en strömvirvel, som om en jättestor propp just hade dragits upp ur sjöbottnen… **

"Så jättebläckfisken har äntligen bestämt sig för att slå tillbaka…", mumlade Ernie.

"Varför känns det som om alla på den här skolan har otroligt många konspirationsteorier", frågar Marietta irriterat.

"För att konspirationsteorier är otroligt underhållande och gör allting bättre", föreslog Cho retsamt och knuffade till sin vän med axeln.

**Någonting som liknade en lång, svart stång började långsamt höja sig up ur virveln centrum… och sedan fick Harry syn på riggen.**

**"Det är en mast!" sa han till Ron och Hermione.**

"Det var ett väldigt intressant sätt att anlända på", sade Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Som sagt så vill man visa sig på styva linan", sade Mr Weasley leendes.

**Långsamt och majestätiskt höjde sig skeppet upp ur vattnet, glänsande i månskenet. Det låg någonting konstigt skelettaktigt över det, som om det var ett återuppståndet vrak, och det svaga, beslöjade ljuset som skimrade genom hyttventilerna fick dem att se ut som spöklika ögon.**

"Det är coolt", sade Randall flinandes.

"Självklart är det du tänker på", fnös Gwen.

**Till sist dök skeppet fram helt och hållet med ett högt skvalpande ljud. Det låg och gungade på det oroliga vattnet och började sedan glida in mot stranden. Några ögonblick senare hörde de plasket från ankaret som kastades ut på grund vatten och dunsen av landgången som sänktes mot marken.**

"Jag tänker anta att de har alldeles för varma kläder för Skottland", sade en förstaårselev intresserat.

"Man kan aldrig klä sig för varmt för Skottland", protesterade Amanda.

"Nej, inte ens när man har vinterjacka och en tjocktröja mitt i sommaren", påpekade Katarina retsamt.

"Åh håll klaffen", skrattar Amanda.

**Delegationen från Durmstrang började gå i land, man kunde se deras silhuetter då de passade sken från skeppets ventiler. I Harrys ögon såg det ut som om allesammans var byggda som Crabbe och Goyle, men då de kom gående uppför gräsmattan i ljuset som strömmade ut från entréhallen, såg han att deras klumpiga former i själva verket berodde på att mantlarna de bar var av något slags lurvig, tovig päls.**

"Se, perfekte kläder. De kommer hålla sig varma", sade Amanda triumferande.

"Bara för att ditt blod består av is", fnös Katarina.

"Jag trodde du var skurken av oss", svarade Amanda med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Du är advokaten och jag är den känslokalla som känner alldeles för mycket…"

"Det är något fel på er två, ni är medvetna om det va?" frågade Megan Jones med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**Men mannen som gick i spetsen för dem upp mot slottet bar en päls av helt annat slag, blank och silverskimrande som hans hår.**

"Är det väldigt kallt i Durmstrang?" frågar en elev nyfiket.

"Jäpp, väldigt kallt", svarade en äldre elev. "Jag har en släkting som går där."

**"Dumbledore!" ropade han hjärtligt på väg uppför sluttningen. "Hur står det till med er, käre vän, hur står det till?"**

**"Strålande, tack, professor Karkaroff", svarade Dumbledore.**

Sirius och Remus delade en blick, de hoppades att Harry inte skulle behöva interagera med den mannen mer än vad som var absolut nödvändigt, men med tanke på Harrys tur skulle de säkert stöta på varandra ett flertal gånger.

**Karkaroff hade en klangfull, oljig röst. Då han trädde in i ljuset från slottets öppna port, så de att han var lång och mager som Dumbledore, men hans vita hår var kort, och pipskägget (som var snott i en liten tofs nertill) kunde inte helt dölja hans ganska obetydliga haka. När han kom fram till Dumbledore tryckte han hans händer med båda sina.**

"Jag gillade 'onom aldrig… de va något me 'ans ögon. De va som ondska", mumlade Fleur med en rysning. Hon kunde enkelt minnas hur många gånger hans ögon hade löpt över hennes kropp och hur obekväm hon hade känt sig varje gång.

**"Kära gamla Hogwarts", sa han och tittade upp mot slottet med ett leende. Hans tänder var ganska gula, och Harry lade märke till att leendet inte nådde upp till ögonen, som förblev kalla och sluga.**

"Ja va åtminstone inte de enda som såg de", mumlade Fleur och Bill drog henne närmare sin sida och vilade sin hand på hennes midja.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, du kommer aldrig möta honom igen", mumlade han lågmält i hennes öra.

**"Vad trevligt det är att vara här, vad kolossalt trevligt… Viktor, kom med in i värmen nu… Du tar väl inte illa upp, Dumbledore? Viktor är lite förkyld…"**

"Hur gammal är Viktor egentligen. Det får det att låta som om det är ett barn."

"Det kanske är Karkaroffs son", föreslog en förstaårselev.

"Han önskade troligtvis det", fnös Terry.

"Det där får det att låta som om Karkaroff är en orolig mamma", mumlade Alisa roat.

"Från vad jag kunde se förra året så var det vad han var", fnös Malfoy.

**Karkaroff vinkade fram en av sina elever. Då pojken gick förbi fick Harry en skymt av en stor örnnäsa och tjocka svarta ögonbryn. Han behövde verkligen inte en knuff i sidan från Ro eller hans upphettade väsning i örat för att känna igen den profilen.**

**"Harry!_ Det är Krum!_"**

"Krum som i stjärnsökaren?" frågade Dorea med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jäpp", svarade ett flertal elever.

"Jag trodde att han var mycket äldre", mumlade Dorea.

"Strunt samma, det där var slutet på det här förvånansvärt tråkiga kapitlet", sade Mandy och slog ihop boken med en suck.

"Frågan som då återstår är vad gör vi nu?" frågar Percy och ser sig omkring i salen. "Fortsätter vi eller ska vi vänta på de andra."

"Jag tror att det beslutet, Mr Weasley, vilar i Dolores händer", sade Dumbledore med tindrande ögon. "Så, vad anser du att vi ska göra?"

Allas ögon vändes mot Umbridge och väntade spänt på vad hon skulle säga och göra, skulle hon fortsätta med sin plan att hålla McGonagall borta från positionen som elevhemsföreståndare, skulle hon ge sig och ge tillbaka positionen eller skulle hon utge någon grym bestraffning till de saknade eleverna. Efter en spänd tystnad öppnade hon tillslut munnen och började prata.


	17. Chapter 17

Hej alla. Först vill jag be om ursäkt för att ha fått upp era förhoppningar om ett nytt kapitel, men det nya kapitlet kommer dröja ett tag till. Jag har spenderat de senaste dagarna med att tänka över mitt liv och jag kommit fram till att jag inte längre har tid för fanfiction, inte just nu i alla fall. Pågrund utav detta så har jag beslutat att ta en paus på två månader. Jag ville inte att det skulle komma till det här men att skriva tar upp all min fokus som jag istället måste lägga på skolan och körkortet jag pluggar till. Det här är inte slutet och ni kommer återse mig igen någon gång i juni troligtvis då jag kommer kunna lägga ner all min tid på det här och inte ha dåligt samvete för att jag inte sköter mina förpliktelser. Jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde skriva ändå men det är en distraktion jag inte har råd med.

Tills vi ses igen i juni så hoppas jag att ni alla har en underbar tid och att ni lyckas med allt ni gör. Jag älskar er alla och ser fram emot tills jag kan återuppta det här.

Med all kärlek

Lea


	18. Den flammande bägaren

**Tricsha Wren**: Hej Tricsha, det är en väldigt intressant punkt du drar upp. Jag har inga problem med att skriva om de olika upptågen som marodörerna har utfört som lärarna har berättat om, i själva verket skulle jag gärna göra det. Problemet för mig är att jag inte riktigt kommer ihåg vad jag har skrivit och jag vet inte ifall jag har tiden att gå och läsa igenom att kapitel för att hitta allt som de har pratar om. Jag menar, jag håller på att gå igenom kapitlena och är på femte kapitlet i andra boken, så ifall det är något som nämndes i fösta boken som du vill att jag ska skriva om får du gärna berätta det, för det kommer dröja ett bra tag innan jag läser om det igen. Det kan dock dröja ett tag innan jag väl skriver det men idéen intresserar mig och jag ska definitivt lägga till det i min lista över framtida projekt, i princip så håller jag alltid på med en annan fanfic vid sidan av den här. Är det något speciellt upptåg som du vill höra talas om?

**VanessaBlack**: Du är tillbaka och du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blev när jag läste din review. Jag är ganska säker på att jag faktiskt skrattade när jag läste din första mening. Tyvärr så har jag inte sett American Horror show, men den står på min lista över serier som jag ska se. Är den bra? Och oroa dig inte över att svära, jag känner folk som svär betydligt mer, jag menar jag svär i mina berättelser, även om jag själv personligen försöker att undvika att göra det så mycket som möjligt. Oroa dig inte över att ha försvunnit. Du behövde fokusera på dig själv och det är något som jag förstår. Du har helt rätt i att du inte behöver någon ursäkt, som du märkte så tog jag själv en paus för att fokusera på mig själv. Men tack för att låta mig veta att du är tillbaka och jag hoppas att du gillar kapitlet.  
All love  
Lea

**Emelie100**: Goda nyheter, jag är tillbaka, boktexten till nästa kapitel är utskrivet och jag har idéer för vad som kommer att hända. Jag tänker dock inte lova någon tid men det kommer. Men det gör mig oerhört glad att höra dig säga att du älskar min berättelse. Äntligen, äntligen så är jag klar med kapitlet trots att datorn kämpade emot. Och jag har även texten till nästa kapitel färdigskriven så det är bara att påbörja kommentarerna på direkten. Hela min insida känns varm nu när jag läser att du har läst om mina kapitel så många gånger för att du gillar det så mycket. Jag kan inte sluta le :D

**HQanna**: Tack så hemskt mycket för att respektera mitt val även om du blev lite besviken. Jag ska försöka att inte ta något mer avbrott. Åh gud, när började jag, 2012. Det känns verkligen inte som fyra år. Och jag är helt inställd på att avsluta det här, jag älskar det så himla mycket även om det ibland blir lite frustrerande. Saknar högstadiet då vi inte behövde sitta hemma med skolarbete hela tiden. Men jag tror aldrig att jag kommer avsluta fanfictions, det är en för stor del av mitt liv, jag kanske inte är lika aktiv om säg femton år som jag är idag men det kommer fortfarande vara något jag håller på med om jag känner mig själv rätt. Det är otroligt jobbigt att uppdatera regelbundet, det sätter en press på en som man aldrig ens kunnat föreställt sig förrän man fått den. Sen blir det värre ju fler läsare man får, missförstå mig inte jag älskar det, men ibland blir det lite jobbigt. Men jag är utvilad nu och full av planer. När det gäller skolan så gick det bra och jag håller på med körkortet just nu.  
All kärlek till dig  
Lea :)

**Linneagb**: Hej Linnea. Tack för försäkringen om att inte oroa mig över att livet kommer före. Skolan är avklarad och jag ska sätta igång med körkoret på allvar om 4 veckor eftersom jag jobbar fram till dess under deras öppetider, men ska försöka komma igång med teorin redan nu. De goda nyheterna är att jag är tillbaka och är redo att ägna tid åt det här även om det kanske inte blir så att jag skriver varje dag som jag först planerat. Hoppas att du har en underbar sommar  
Massor med kramar från Lea.

**Bokmalvan**: Tack så mycket för ditt förstående. Tack och lov så gick skolan bra och jag hoppas på att ha ett körkort i slutet av sommaren, var tvungen att ta en paus pågrund av jobb. Men det glädjer mig att veta att väntetid inte är något som känns allt för jobbigt men jag ska försöka att inte ta någon längre paus igen och mitt mål är max en månad mellan varje kapitel. Det glädjer mig att veta att du planerar att hänga med ända till slutet och jag ska försöka att sluta be om ursäkt, se jag har börjat redan nu, kunde ha sagt ledsen för att jag ber så mycket om ursäkt ;)  
Kram Lea.

**Frida**: Tyvärr så är körkortet inte taget ännu. Jag va tvungen att ta en sex veckors lång paus från det pågrund utav att jag jobbar under deras öppetider men jag ska försöka komma igång på allvar med deras teori nu, tja så fort jag får tag på dem på telefon och faktiskt får teorin eftersom jag inte har några övningar på sidan. Komplicerade saker. Men skolan gick väldigt bra och pausen jag tog från skrivningen hjälpte mig, jag lyckades få ett A i organisation och ledarskap pågrund utav det, något jag trodde var omöjligt. Men min 37 sidors långa manual hjälpte :D Tyvärr så missade jag din födelsedag men du får det här i en försenad födelsedag.  
Med massor av kärlek till dig med, kram  
Lea

**Emelie**: Det glädjer mig att höra att du vill att jag ska fortsätta skriva och att du anser att jag är bra på det. Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att ha så regelbundna uppdateringar som möjligt.

**Mrre**: Hehe, jag kom alltså inte undan med det. Men ja, jag baserar till stor del Gabriel på trickstern/ängel från Supenatural. Det var ingenting som jag gjorde medvetet och plötsligt så insåg jag att jag gjorde det och då var det försent att ändra det. Jag antar att jag älskar Gabriel för mycket så han genomsyrar andra karaktärer.

**Lisa. tevdal**: Jag hoppas att Umbridges drag inte gör dig alltför besviken men jag kände att det var det som passade hennes personlighet bäst. Tack så hemskt mycket för att du gillar min fanfic så mycket.

**Thalia**: Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt för cliffhangern, det är bara så frestande att göra det men jag ska försöka att minska dem. Det är bara min hjärna som gillar att plåga andra lite utan att skapa någon långvarig skada. Det gör mig dock glad att höra dig säga att jag har en talang för det. Jag hoppas bara att kapitlet lever upp till förväntningarna.  
Jag ser så mycket fram emot att få se Charlie äta upp sina ord angående att rida på drakar och han kommer vara avundsjuk. Jag har inte heller några tvivel om att tvillingarna själva kommer vilja pröva det, ska jag vara helt ärlig skulle jag själv vilja göra det. Jag älskar Fleur så för mig var det en självklarhet att hon skulle dyka upp, Harry kommer snart tillbaka och Krum kommer dyka upp någon gång. Det som jag är lite osäker på är hur jag ska göra med Cedric. Jag har tre olika förslag just nu och jag måste välja vilket men det kommer lösa sig, jag tror jag har fattat mitt beslut och jag vet på ett ungefär när han ska dyka upp. Åh Tidvändare är så vackra, jag har ett eget sånt halsband men jag måste bli bättre på att använda det, är så dålig på att använda smycken. Och det var gulligt att han köpte det du ville ha. Det kunde definitivt ha varit värre och jag är glad att din jul var helt okej.  
Jag ska definitivt se Spejarens Lärling, ifall de bara kunde släppa ett datum för när filmen kommer, eller ens ett år. Jag vet att manuset är klart och de har haft budget problem, men tack och lov så är alla inblandade fast bestämda på att få filmen gjort och författaren själv har godtagit manuset. Så det borde bli en bra version. Håller tummarna för att den kommer komma snart helt enkelt. När det gäller böckerna så har jag inte läst dem än, jag borde verkligen ta och göra det. Okej, goda nyheter är att jag nu har reserverat Drakhornet.  
Författarskap kan vara en riktig plåga ibland, men nu ska jag läsa sammanfattningen: Jag är inte helt säker och kan ha fel, men ska det inte vara de båda vännerna istället för dem? Blev osäker nu. Men bortsett från det så var din sammanfattning fantastiskt, den avslöjar inte för mycket men får ändå läsaren att vilja läsa berättelsen för att få veta vad som händer. Jag skulle inte ändra något i sammanfattningen ifall jag var du. Långt i efterskott så hoppas jag att du hade en glad påsk.  
Jag har litet dåligt samvete över att det glädjer mig att du blev lite ledsen, men bara för att det betyder att du skulle sakna mina kapitel. Men I'm back och full med idéer. Jag hoppas bara att du lyckades att hålla humöret uppe. När det gäller körkortet satsar jag på att ha det i slutet av sommaren, var tvungen att ta en 6 veckors paus pågrund av jobb tyvärr, men tack så mycket för lycko-önskningen.  
PS: Tack så mycket för att önska mig grattis på födelsedagen. Jag är 18 nu, wii. Massor med kramar.  
MVH Lea

**HarryGinny**: Aw, det gör mig så glad att höra att du älskar mina fanfics. Jag ska försöka att få med mer av Harrys marodörsida, jag planerar att (någon gång) starta ett prankwar mellan några stycken så då kommer den förhoppningsvis att visas. Men tills dess så ska jag försöka att framhäva den ändå utan att göra honom för OOC

**AlexaAsterix01**: Yes, jag tog med Fleur, jag tycker hon är en väldigt intressant karaktär men jag brydde mig aldrig så mycket om henne första gången jag läste böckerna och jag tror att bland annat Ginnys åsikter av henne påverkade min blick på den franska häxan, precis som det gjorde för dig. Men fanfiction har gett mig helt nya syner på flera karaktärer och det gör mig så glad. Min syn på Fleur är att hon är en ganska ensam person, hon har sin familj men det är typ det. Jag tror att hon inte hade särskilt många vänner därför att alla var avundsjuka på hennes utseende och det faktum att hon utöver det även var smart, vilket märks då hon som du sade blev turneringsdeltagare. Vid första anblick tror jag att man uppfattar henne som en som älskar att få uppmärksamhet men när man tänker mer på det så ser alla bara hennes utseende egentligen. Jag menar vi såg ju på balen hur hennes dejt betedde sig. Fokuserade endast på hennes utseende och det måste kännas hemskt. Hellre ha en partner som är med dig för din personlighet liksom. Tyvärr så händer det inte mycket mer i det här kapitlet, jag hoppas att jag ska kunna få med mer drama i nästa kapitel med tanke på att vi får veta att A) Harry måste delta i turneringen och B) Ron och Harrys bråk börjar. Förvånansvärt nog så tror jag inte att jag har gjort något som får dig att hata Umbridge mer i det här kapitlet men det kommer komma. Jag kommer förr eller senare avslöja vad som gjorde att McGonagall klev ner från sin position. Jag hoppas ändå att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet.  
PS: Tack så mycket för lycko-önskningarna, tror de hjälpte för skolan och körkortet är något som jag håller på med nu. Men det viktiga är att jag är tillbaka och skriver, och jag höll mitt löfte att komma tillbaka i juni.

**Gryffindor01**: Åh tusan… jag har haft två cliffhangers på raken, hade helt glömt bort det :D Ledsen ifall det blev alltför jobbigt för dig. Jag både älskar och hatar cliffhangers, ifall det händer i en bok där jag bara kan vända sida för att få veta fortsättningen så är det lugnt, men ifall det är en serie som avslutar säsongen med en cliffhangers och man måste vänta tjugo veckor innan man får veta vad som händer (ja, supernatural jag syftar på er. Helt och hållet ondskefullt). Jag är glad att du inser att ifall du dödar mig så skulle du aldrig få veta vad som händer, tja såvida du inte får tag på min dator och kan tyda mina vaga anteckningar om vad som ska hända i alla kapitel. Du är inte den enda som saknar Gryffindoreleverna men fasa ej, de kommer att återvända. När det gäller hur man ska få tillbaka McGonagall som elevhemsföreståndare så har jag absolut ingen aning om hur. Jag vet det är hemskt men jag glömde totalt bort att hitta en lösning på det, eller en lösning som är trovärdig. Aja, det löser sig.  
Nu när du säger det och jag provar det så inser jag att du har helt rätt. Varför är det så. Jag är så förvirrad just nu. Det verkar ju helt skumt. Ifall du inte hittar någon lösning i instruktionerna kan du alltid skicka iväg ett mejl till de som är ansvariga för sidan. Tryck bara på Help knappen längst ner på sidan så kommer du kunna se vad deras adress är. Jag hoppas att du har en bra dag.  
PS: Skolan gick bra och jag håller fortfarande på med körkortet, jobbar dock nu så kan inte köra med körskolan förrän vecka 30, men ska försöka att plugga teori under tiden. Men jag är tillbaka igen och tack så mycket för din förståelse.  
Kram Lea

**Leviusa**: Tack så mycket. Jag ser själv fram till julbalen, utmaningarna och händelserna på kyrkogården. Det kommer vara en utmaning men jag är så exalterad över att få skriva det. Jag älskar Fleur av någon anledning, jag vet inte varför men jag tror att fanfics är inblandade för jag kan inte minnas att jag var så intresserad av henne innan jag upptäckte fantiction. Därför glädjer det mig att veta att andra gillade att hon kom. Tyvärr så var det inget aprilskämt, men det glädjer mig att du kunde acceptera och förstå mitt val. Men jag är tillbaka nu och full av idéer, jag känner mig utvilad, i huvudet åtminstone så jag tar nya tag nu. Jag har det bra och jag hoppas att du själv har en underbar sommar än så länge.  
PS: Som jag skrev till Tricsha Wren så skriver jag gärna den fanficen men ni får gärna berätta om det är något speciellt upptåg som ni vill läsa om. Ifall du vill ha ett mer ingående svar kan du läsa mitt svar till Tricsha Wren.  
Kram Lea.

**Sarah**: Hej Sarah, jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och hoppas att du kommer att gilla det här lika mycket. Det var lite utmanande att skriva men jag hoppas att det inte är alltför tydligt. Oroa dig inte över Gryffindoreleverna, de kommer att återvända snart. Jag saknar dem alldeles för mycket för att låta dem stanna borta tillräckligt mycket, dessutom måste Umbridge ta sitt förnuft till fånga… eh, kanske inte. Tack så mycket för dina snälla komplimanger och ha en underbar dag.  
PS: Tack så mycket för att du respekterade mitt val och tack för lycko-önskningen.  
Kram Lea.

**AnnaRooma**: Önskar att jag kunde säga att det är en nyhet at jag är ond, men jag har blivit informerade om det flera gånger. Tillåt mig att presentera mig ordentligt, Hej jag är Lucifer ;) Jag gillar cliffhangers tyvärr men jag ska försöka att inte ha med så många i fortsättningen, något jag tror jag kommer kunna hålla. Åh tusan, jag hatar när det blir så. Jag ska försöka att bli mer noggrann med att trycka in bokstäverna, jag har problem med en del tangenter tyvärr men jag tror att jag har lyckas lösa det. I alla fall så ska jag försöka bli mer noggrann och jag läste igenom kapitlet igårkväll och upptäckte en del misstag som jag rättade. Tyvärr så har jag ingen som är tillgänglig för att läsa igenom det åt mig, mina föräldrar skulle aldrig göra det, dels för att de inte har tid och för att de tycker det är tillräckligt jobbigt att läsa mina skoluppgifter. Att be dem läsa något som är över 30 sidor långt är bara inte ett alternativ, mina syskon är yngre än mig och är inte intresserade av Harry Potter så de skulle inte vara bra alternativ. Jag får försöka klura vidare på att hitta någon som är bra på att upptäckta misstag och är villig att vara min Beta. Annars så mår jag bra, jag känner ingen stress längre eftersom skolan slutat så det är bra åtminstone. Ha en bra dag du med och jag hoppas att även du mår bra.  
Lea

**Zerow21**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och jag inser nu exakt hur länge sen det var jag uppdaterade. Åh gud, det är ju två månader sen, jösses. Men jag är glad att du gillade att Fleur har anlänt och hon kommer stanna nu, förhoppningsvis kommer jag bli bättre på att skriva hennes dialekt. Än så länge har jag bara lagt märke till att plocka bort H och byta ut U mot Y, men jag är säker på att det finns mer.

**Den Lilla Tjejen**: Goda nyheter, det kommer mer nu och nästa kapitel är redan på gång. Boktexten är färdigskriven så behöver bara skriva kommentarerna. Under tiden så hoppas jag att det här kapitlet håller dig sysselsatt. Och oroa dig inte över Gryffindoreleverna, de kommer att komma tillbaka inom en snar framtid. Jag saknar dem för mycket för att hålla dem borta. Jag är glad att du förstår mitt beslut och jag är tillbaka nu, så jag ska försöka att skriva mer regelbundet nu. Det borde gå bra men jag kommer fortfarande lägga mycket fokus på mitt körkort.

* * *

**AN**: SUPRISE. Jag är tillbaka, jag är vid liv och vid mina fulla sinnes bruk… tja jag är inte helt galen åtminstone. Skolan är äntligen över men det betyder tyvärr inte att jag kommer skriva på fulltid. Jag har nämligen ett jobb i sommar så jag jobbar måndag-fredag, 7-16 (plus restid) fram till vecka 30. Utöver det så pluggar jag teori till mitt körkort och vecka 30 kommer jag återuppta all min körning på körskolan eftersom jag jobbar under deras öppetider. Det här betyder dock inte att jag inte kommer skriva, det betyder bara att jag kommer balansera allting. Jag har en plan. Jag jobbar, kommer hem och pluggar teori i två, tre timmar. Då är klockan halv åtta, det innebär att jag två-tre timmar där jag kan skriva på mina berättelser. Jag kanske inte följer den här planen helt och hållet sen men jag ska försöka, så som ni ser så kommer jag fortfarande ha tid för det här. Det viktiga är att jag är tillbaka och kommer återuppta mitt skrivande. Jag ber om ursäkt för att det tog ett tag innan jag hann uppdatera men jag har varit helt slut och jag höll mitt löfte att komma tillbaka i juni åtminstone. Men innan vi påbörjar läsningen vill jag önska ha den äran till några individer.

Kristin, som fyller den 13 maj (som jag), grattis på födelsedagen. Jag hoppas att du hade en underbar dag.

Thalia, som fyller den 19 maj, Jag hoppas att du hade en lika underbar födelsedag som jag hade. Du förtjänar all lycka.

Calaminaria, som fyller 26 maj, ha den äran. Jag hoppas att din födelsedag var toppen.

Frida, som fyller den 7 juni, grattis på födelsedagen, jag hoppas att du njöt över den.

Det här kapitlet är tillägnat till alla ni som har fyllt år medan jag varit borta. Jag hoppas att ni gillar er present.

* * *

_Allas ögon vändes mot Umbridge och väntade spänt på vad hon skulle säga och göra, skulle hon fortsätta med sin plan att hålla McGonagall borta från positionen som elevhemsföreståndare, skulle hon ge sig och ge tillbaka positionen eller skulle hon utge någon grym bestraffning till de saknade eleverna. Efter en spänd tystnad öppnade hon tillslut munnen och började prata._

"Jag har gått över, inte bara handlingarna under de senaste dagen men även under hela året, och jag har insett flera saker", började Umbridge i en självsäker ton. "Det är tydligt att jag har gjort fel…"

Alla i salen såg misstroget på varandra när de hörde henne säga, de kunde knappt förstå att hon erkänt att hon hade fel. Att hon skulle ge sig så enkelt, det gick emot allting de lärt sig av henne.

"… i själva verket borde jag ha gjort något för länge sen. Situationen här på Hogwarts är oacceptabel. Eleverna på den här skolan hyser ingen respekt för sina lärare, de gör vad de vill och det är dags att sätta stopp för det. Gryffindoreleverna tror att de kan undkomma disciplin genom att låsa in sig i sitt torn…"

"Börjar önska att jag hade låst in mig i vår sovsal", mumla Terry irriterat och Susan kvävdes på sitt skratt.

"Vi har lögnare vandrade runt oss, skolan översvämmad av… oönskade gäster. Att kliva ner från positionen som Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare är det värsta jag kan göra för skolans bästa i den här situationen. Jag kommer därför behålla min position och den här situationen kommer inom kort vara löst."

"Är hon helt dum i huvudet?" frågar Sirius misstroget. "Jag menar jag visste att hon är en ondskefull, egoistisk inskränkt varelse, men ärligt att kliva ner från positionen som gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare är det värsta hon kan göra?"

"Oavsett vad så underskattar hon verkligen gryffindorelevernas envishet. De kommer inte komma ner förrän de fått vad de vill", påpeka Remus en aning skadeglatt.

"Det är bara att invänta Umbridges sammanbrott", kackla Tonks.

"Jag antar att de betyder att vi fortsätter läsa?" frågade Fleur intresserat.

"Eftersom de saknade eleverna inte kommer ner förrän Umbridge ger tillbaka positionen och hon vägrar göra det… så ja?" sa Su Li fundersamt.

"Vi kommer att fortsätta läsningen och så får vi se vad som händer efter nästa kapitel", sade Dumbledore. "Jag tror att mr Harper är redo att börja läsa nu", fortsätter han sedan medan boken flyter genom luften och landar i den förstummade slytherinelevens knä.

**Den flammande bägaren**", läste Harper chockat, osäker på ifall han ens ville läsa kapitlet eller inte.**  
**

"Åh så vi får veta vilka deltagarna är", sade Dorea och bet sig i läppen.

"… ja, det var… um, en händelserik kväll", sade Cho en aning tveksamt.

**"Jag kan nästan inte tro det!" sa Ron alldeles lamslagen, medan Hogwartseleverna följde efter sällskapet från Durmstrang uppför trappan. "Krum, Harry! _Victor Krum_!"  
**

**"För Guds skull, Ron, det är bara en quidditchspelare!" sa Hermione.**

"Bara en quidditchspelare!" sade Charlie misstaget och flera quidditchfanatiker stirrade misstroget på boken.

"Det här är precis som med henne två år innan med Lockman, Ron råkar bara vara så med quidditch", fnös Su Li. "Och ärlig talat så är Rons lilla "crush" bättre."

"För att han faktiskt gjort något för att förtjäna sin berömmelse eller för att han, åtminstone verkar vara, mer av en gentleman?" frågar Padama roat.

**"_Bara en quidditchspelare_?" sa Ron och såg på henne som om han inte trodde sina öron. "Hermione, han är en av världens bästa sökare! Jag hade ingen aning om att han fortfarande går i skolan!"**

"Hur kunde han inte veta om det`" frågar Dorea förvånat. "Jag menar han agerar som om att han är ett fan, borde han inte veta de då."

"Att han gick i skolan var inte ett välkänt faktum, jag tror han försökte hålla det så hemligt som möjligt för att få någon chans på ett någorlunda privatliv."

**När de gick genom entréhallen tillsammans med de andra eleverna på väg mot stora salen, såg Harry hur Lee Jordan stod och hoppade på stället för att få en bättre titt på Krums nacke.**

"Antagligen för att Fred och George inte lyfte upp honom", muttrade Percy med en fnysning.

"Åh Percy, det är inte snällt att reta andra", sade Mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Det är bara sanningen, det var med största sannolikhet det som hände", Percy ryckte på axlarna innan han åter igen gav boken sin uppmärksamhet.

**Flera sjätteårsflickor letade frenetiskt i sina fickor medan de skyndade in. "Å, det kan inte vara sant, jag har inte en enda fjärderpenna på mig…"**

"De är medvetna om att de har hela året på sig, va?" påpekade Tonks med en fnysning.

"Näpp, han kommer sticka på direkten. Kommer endast dyka upp till själva uppgifterna", fnös Terry,

** "Tror du han vill skriva sin autograf på min hatt med läppstift?"**

"Ganska säker på att han har fått göra det förut", skrockade Kingsley.

"Är man desperat så är man", flinade Tonks.

**"Åh, vad larviga de är", sa Hermione överlägset då de gick förbi flickorna, som nu kivades om läppstiftet.**

"Har hon seriöst glömt bort hur hon själv agerade i sitt andra år?"

"Troligtvis ja, Marietta", sade Cho och skakade på huvudet.

**"_Jag_ tänker då skaffa mig hans autograf om jag kan", sa Ron. "Du har väl händelsevis inte en fjäderpenna, Harry?"**

"Huh, jag har aldrig sett Ron agera på det sättet", sade Bill förvånat.

"Det blir värre längre in på året", muttrade Padama.

**"Nix, de ligger där uppe i min väska."**

"Det kanske är en bra sak, föreställ er hur han hade agerat ifall han faktiskt fått tag i en fjärderpenna."

"Han hade antagligen ha agerat som Hermione med Lockman i andra året, Charlie", sa Tonks roat.

"Lockman?" frågar Fleur förvirrat, trött på att höra namnet men inte vara medveten om exakt vem det var.

"En idiot som tog åt sig äran för andras handlingar, skrev böcker om det och blev otroligt rik, detta ledde till att han blev professor på Hogwarts i försvar mot svartkonster", sade Sirius med en ilsken röst. "Som om det inte räckte så kan han ingenting, utsatte eleverna för fara och var en pedofil."

"En pedofil?" utbrast Fleur förskräckt.

"Vi förklarar vid lunchen sen, ingen blev skadad", sade Bill försäkrande och greppade sin flickväns hand.

**De gick bort och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. Ron valde omsorgsfullt en plats på sidan som vette mot dörren, för Krum och hans kamrater från Durmstrang stod fortfarande kvar där borta, tydligen osäkra på var de skulle sitta.**

"Viktor berättade att de var osäkra på var de skylle sitta, men professor Karkaroff bestämde det åt dem", Förklarade Fleur.

"Viktor? Du är tillräckligt nära med Krum för att kalla honom vid hans förnamn."

"Efter tyrneringen bestämde vi oss för å 'ålla kontakten", sade Fleur med ett litet leende. "Inget speciellt, vi växlar bara några brev då å då."

**Eleverna från Beauxbatons hade redan tagit plats vid Ravenclawbordet. De såg sig omkring i stora salen med dystra miner. Tre av dem hade fortfarande halsdukar och sjalar hårt virade om huvudet.**

**"_Så_ kallt är det faktiskt inte", sa Hermione och betraktade dem irriterat. "Varför har de inte tagit med sig några mantlar?"**

"Hade inte Hermione varit i Frankrike? Borde hon inte vara medveten om att temperaturen skiljer sig från Skottland?" frågar Hannah förvirrat.

"Titta inte på mig. Jag har ingen aning om hur hon tänker."

**"Kom hit! Kom och sitt här borta!" väste Ron. "Här borta! Hermione, maka på dig lite, lämna lite plats…"**

**"Vad då?"**

**"För sent", sa Ron bittert.**

Flera elever skrattade roat åt Rons reaktion.

**Victor Krum och de andra eleverna från Durmstrang hade slagit sig ner vid Slytherinbordet. Harry kunde se att Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle verkade mycket belåtna. Han såg också hur Malfoy lutade sig fram för att prata med Krum.**

"Försökte antagligen fjäska", muttrade Ernie högt.

"Oi, jag var lika exalterad över att träffa honom som alla andra", protesterade Malfoy.

"Trevligt att veta att han åtminstone har några normala reaktioner", mumlade Charlie.

"Akta vad du säger, det är min son du pratar om", fräste Narcissa.

**"Ja, det är rätt, smöra nu ordentligt för honom, Malfoy", sa Ron vasst. "Fast jag slår vad om att Krum genomskådar honom med detsamma. Det är säkert fullt med folk som gör till sig för honom. Var tror du att de ska sova nånstans? Vi kan väl erbjuda honom en plats i vår sovsal, Harry, jag skulle gärna avstå min säng till honom, jag kan slafa på en tältsäng." **

"De kommer att sova på skeppet", skrockade Charlus.

"Åh reta inte pojken, han var säkert inte medveten om det vid den tidpunkten" protesterade Dorea och slog lätt till sin make på axeln med handen.

**Hermione fnös.**

**"De ser mycket gladare ut än de från Beauxbatons", sa Harry.**

"De tycker antagligen att det är varmt med tanke på vart deras skola ligger", sade Charlus.

"Du vet var Durmstrang ligger."

"Jag kan varken bekräfta eller förneka det käre barn", sade Charlus allvarligt. "Jag är rädd att ifall jag avslöjar det kan det kosta mig mitt liv."

Alla i salen stirrade misstroget på Charlus Potter, alla av dem ovilliga att peka ut det uppenbara för honom.

"Merlin, varför gifte jag mig med dig?" suckar Dorea innan hon smällde till honom. "Ifall du har glömt det är vi redan döda."

"Jag är medveten om det, älskling, men jag tar inga risker. Såvitt jag vet så kan de leta upp oss och elda upp porträttet."

"Det här är ingen maffia. De kommer inte göra något sådant, det är bara du som alltid måste vara så förbaskat mystisk", fnös Dorea otåligt.

**Durmstrangeleverna tog av sig sina tunga pälsar och tittade upp på det stjärnbeströdda svarta taket med intresserade miner. Några av dem lyfte upp de gyllene tallrikarna och bägarna för att granska dem närmar. De såg imponerande ut. Uppe vid huvudbordet ställde vaktmästaren Filch fram extra stolar. Kvällen till ära hade han ifört sig sin gamla malätna frack. Till Harrys förvåning ställde han fram fyra stolar till, två på vardera sidan om Dumbledore.**

"Durmstrang har alltid varit en skola som inte sätter värde på lyx, de håller sig istället till mycket enklare dekorationer i syfte att få eleverna att inte ta saker för givet och fokusera på sina studier", avslöjade Sirius innan han utvecklade hur han visste om det. "Min gamla mor funderade på att sända mig dit för att förbättra mitt beteende och åsikter, men ansåg att det inte var passande för arvtagaren till familjen Black att gå på en skola som inte erbjuder lyx… en av väldigt få saker jag är tacksam för angående henne."

**"Men det är bara två extra personer vid huvudbordet", sa Harry. "Varför ställer Filch fram fyra stolar? Vilka fler ska komma?"**

"Fler domare?" föreslog en förstaårselev.

"Det är nog det troligaste svaret", instämde dens vän medan han nickade ivrigt på huvudet.

**"Va?" sa Ron frånvarande. Han stirrade fortfarande hänfört på Krum. När alla eleverna hade kommit in i stora salen och slagit sig ner vid sina elevhemsbord, trädde lärarna in. I en lång rad gick de fram till huvudbordet och satte sig på sina platser. Sist i raden kom professor Dumbledore, professor Karkaroff och madam Maxime. **

"Då saknas det fortfarande två domare", mumla Dorea. "Jag antar att det var två från Ministeriet."

"Ganska opraktiskt egentligen… det borde vara någon som inte har relation till någon av skolorna egentligen", muttra Charlus tillbaka.

**Vid åsynen av sin rektorska reste sig alla eleverna från Beauxbatons genast upp. Några av Hogwartseleverna började skratta. Beauxbatonseleverna verkade emellertid hel obesvärade och återtog inte sina platser förrän madame Maxime hade satt sig ner på Dumbledores vänstra sida.**

"De är vårt sätt att visa vår respekt för vår rektor, vi gör det mot våra lärare med. De e en tradition", förklarade Fleur med en försiktig axelryckning.

**Men Dumbledore själv förblev stående, och det blev knäpptyst i salen.**

"Vi kanske borde vara tacksamma för att endast Dumbledore förblev stående", sade Bill med ett retsamt leende.

"Å va tyst", muttra Fleur.

**"God afton, mina damer och herrar, spöken och… i synnerhet… kära gäster", sa Dumbledore och log strålande mot de utländska eleverna. "Det är mig en stor glädje att få välkomna er allesammans till Hogwarts. Jag hoppas och tror att er vistelse här kommer att bli både trevlig och angenäm."**

Vid dessa ord vände sig alla mot Fleur och såg förväntansfullt på henne.

"Min vistelse 'är va väldigt trevlig… de va annorlunda men jag trivdes", svarade hon diplomatiskt.

**En av flickorna från Beauxbatons, som fortfarande hade en yllehalsduk svept om huvudet, lät höra ett hånfullt skratt.**

"Vi va inte vana vid kylan som ni är", förklarade Fleur.

"Vi klandrar er inte, Skottland är väldigt kallt", Sirius log varmt mot den yngre kvinnan som slappnade av en aning, glad att någon försäkra henne om att de inte blev dömda för att de frös.

**"Det är ingen som tvingar dig att stanna!" viskade Hermione förbittrat.**

"Hermione verkar vara väldigt…", började Hannah säga innan hon tystnar.

"Ovälkomnande, kritisk?" föreslår Ernie.

"Kritisk var nog ordet jag letade efter."

**"Turneringen kommer att inledas officiellt efter festmiddagen", sa Dumbledore. "Nu bjuder jag er välkomna att äta, dricka och känna er som hemma!" han satte sig, och Harry såg hur Karkaroff genast lutade sig fram för att tala med honom.**

"Vi var vänner vid en tidpunkt", mumlade Dumbledore för sig själv dystert.

**Serveringsfaten på bordet framför dem fylldes som vanligt med mat. Köksalferna verkade ha satt till alla klutar. Det fanns så många olika rätter på bordet att Harry aldrig hade sett maken, bland dem flera som måste vara utländska.**

"För att få gästerna att trivas, smart drag", mumlade Narcissa.

**"Vad är _det där_?" frågade Ron och pekade på en stor skål med något slags skaldjursgryta som stod bredvid en stor biff- och njurpudding. **

**"Bouillabaisse", sa Hermione.**

"De er riktigt gott", sade Fleur med ett leende. "Mama gjorde de flera gånger i månaden."

"Skulle erbjuda mig att göra det åt dig men jag är rädd att jag skulle bränna ner köket", erkände Bill skrattandes.

"Lämna matlagningen åt mig så vi inte blir förgiftade", instämde Fleur fnissandes.

**"Bäst vadå?" frågade Ron**

**"Det är _franska_", sa Hermione. "Jag fick det när vi var på semester föra sommaren. Det är väldigt gott.**

"Du borde göra det någon gång snart när vi träffas igen", föreslog Sirius intresserat.

"Ifall det inte är några problem gör jag 'emskt gärna det", svarade Fleur ivrigt. Ingen av dem lade märke till dunsen som kom från att madam Bones släppte ner sitt huvud på bänken.

"Träffas regelbundet… flera medvetna… är som om det handlar om en maffia", mumlar hon uppgivet.

**"Det är det säkert", sa Ron och tog för sig av blodkorven istället - för att vara på den säkra sidan.**

De närvarande i familjen Weasley brast ut i skratt över Rons typiska beteende.

**Trots att det satt knappt tjugo elever mer än vanligt i stora salen, verkade det ändå som om de var många fler: kanske för att deras färggranna skoluniformer framträdde så tydligt bland Hogwartselevernas svarta klädnader. Nu, när de hade tagit av sig pälsmantlarna, visade det sig att Durmstrangeleverna bar mörkt blodröda klädnader.**

"Det förklarar allting, med lite extra färger så verkar det som om det är mycket fler folk", sa Padama.

"Jag hade inte förväntat mig att du skulle ha koll på sånt", sa Anthony flinandes.

"Med Parvati som syster är det omöjligt att inte lära sig sånt", muttrade Padama.

"Kan ni föreställa er Hogwarts klädnader i några andra färger?"

"Ja", svarade Sirius och Remus i mun på varandra.

"Bara för at ni ändrade allas klädnader", påpekade McGonagall strängt medan de två männen flinade åt varandra.

"Hindrar inte det faktum att vi kan föreställa oss det", påpekade Sirius skrattandes. "Personligen tycker jag att vi verkligen livade upp stället."

"Livade upp stället under sju år på alla professorers bekostnad, ja", muttrade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"Åh jag minns faktiskt det", Charlus flinande, ett flin som snabbt bleknade när han såg sin frus blick.

"Ingen 'emma i France 'ade vågat ändra på skolyniformen", sa Fleur med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Frankrike har mycket strängare regler angående skolan än vad vi har. Dessutom så hade marodörerna ingen rädsla för att sticka ut eller bryta mot regler", skratta Tonks.

"Åh vi hade rädsla", började Remus och log när han hörde lärarnas misstrogna fnysningar, "vi var bara väldigt bra på oss att slingra oss undan. Och med vi menar jag självklart James och Sirius", fortsatte han och blinkade med ena ögat.

**Hagrid kom insmygande i stora salen genom en dörr bakom huvudbryet tjugo minuter efter festens början. Han gled ner på sin stol vid bordsänden och vinkade åt Harry, Ron och Hermione med en tjockt omlindad hand.**

**"Hur går det med skrabborna, Hagrid?" ropade Harry.**

**"Dom trivs å frodas!" ropade Hagrid glatt tillbaka.**

"Vi va väldigt förvånade över de. Ingen i France 'ade ropat tvärs över salen för att prata med en lärare. 'Os oss 'ade de vart respektlöst."

"Professorerna här i Storbritannien är mycket med avslappnade än de i Frankrike", sade Bill flinandes. "Tack och lov antagligen."

**"Ja, det tvivlar jag inte på", viskade Ron. "Det ser ut som om de äntligen hittat nån mat de gillar. Hagrids fingrar!"**

"Åh jag hoppas att det inte var det", mumla Luna oroligt.

"Oroa dej inte Luna, de va inte mina fingrar", försäkrade Hagrid flickan med ett vänligt leende.

**I samma ögonblick sa en röst bakom dem:**

**"Yrsäkta mig, är ni färdiga med Bouillabaissen?" Det var flickan från Beauxbatons som hade skrattat under Dumbledores tal. Hon hade äntligen tagit av sig yllehalsduken. Ett långt svall av silverblått hår föll nästan ända ner till midjan på henne. Hon hade stora, djupblå ögon och mycket vita, jämna tänder.**

"Det e jag", insåg Fleur med en rodnad.

"Eftersom ingen från Gryffindor är här tänker jag ta mig på deras uppgift", sa Tonks innan hon ändrade sitt utseende tills hon liknade Hermione och härmade hennes röst så gott hon kunde, "Fleur får en bra beskrivning men inte oss andra."

"Finns det en dålig beskrivning för henne", kontrar Bill snabbt med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej", svarade flera stycken medan de studerade den attraktiva flickan.

"Ja", svarade Sirius samtidigt. "Alla har dagar då de inte ser bra ut och det är okej. Om man anstränger sig kan man hitta en dålig beskrivning för alla."

"Verkligen, beskriv dig själv i ett dålig ljus från tonåren", utmanar Kingsley.

"För långt hår, ovårdad, oförsiktig med sina kläder, arrogant som exempel", föreslog Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Det gäller bara att fejka saker tills man tror på det."

**Ron blev illröd i ansiktet. Han stirrade på henne och öppnade munnen för att svara, men det enda som kom ut var ett svagt gurglande ljud,**

Bill rynkade på pannan åt sin brors beteende.

**"Javisst, ta den bara", sa Harry och sköt fram skålen mot flickan."**

**"'Ar ni ätit färdigt av den?"**

**"Ja", sa Ron andlöst. "Ja, den var jättegod."**

Nästan alla i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde Rons svar, ytterst roade över att han inte ens smakat på den.

"Plötsligt börjar jag undra ifall Ron höll sig borta med flit för att slippa svara för sina handlingar", fnissade Tonks.

**Flickan lyfte upp skålen och bar den försiktigt över till Ravenclawbordet. Ron satt fortfarande och glodde på henne som om han aldrig hade sett en flicka förut. **

"Stackars Ron", fnittra Narcissa.

"Det är vad vilie blod gör, men jag är övertygad om att du inte behöver det", sade Sirius och log vinnande mot Fleur.

"Oi, det där är min flickvän du flörtar med", protesterar Bill skrattandes.

"Oroa dig inte, Sirius är som en liten hund, bara skäller men inget bitande", skrockar Remus. "Det är bara Sirius favorit sätt att kommunicera med folk på. Jag trodde inte han hade det i sig fortfarande dock."

Flera stycken såg misstroget på Remus efter den kommentaren, häpna över att han dragit upp Azkaban på ett sådant sätt.

"Hur många gånger har jag sagt att du ska sluta underskatta mig, jag kommer alltid ha det i mig. Och som förut sagt så kommer jag aldrig upprätthålla något jag säger. Jag har redan… har redan…låt oss nöja oss med att Jasmine var den rätta."

"Du tror inte att hon vill att du skulle gå vidare", frågade Susan försiktigt.

"Ärlig talat är jag inte säker… hon var en aning avundsjuk, jag menar hon hade inga problem med mitt flörtande för hon visste att inget skulle hända, men hon var… osäker är nog det ord jag egentligen söker. Dessutom så vill jag inte gå vidare, jag har förlorat henne men…" Sirius avbröt sig tvärt och vägrade att säga ett ord till.

"Oroa dig inte Bill, jag 'ar valt dig, jag kommer inte lämna dig", sa Fleur högt för att dra till sig uppmärksamheten och Bill log innan han gav en en liten puss, något som fick flera stycken i salen att se avundsjukt på honom och fick Mrs Weasley att rynka på pannan..

**Harry började skratta, och det fick Ron att återvända till verkligheten.**

**"Hon är en vilie!" sa han hest.**

"Imponerande att han ändå insåg det så fort, de flesta inser det inte, eller åtminstone inte så snabbt efter", påpekade Mr Weasley.

"Kanske ni borde säga det till honom. Han har inte det bästa självförtroendet", påpekar Hannah utan att titta på de närvarande från familjen Weasley.

**"Det är klart att hon inte är!" sa Hermione skarpt. "Jag kan inte se att nån annan än du sitter och glor på henne som en idiot!" Men det var faktiskt inte helt sant. Då flickan gick genom stora salen var det många pojkar som vände på huvudet efter henne, och några av dem verkade tillfälligt förstummade, precis som Ron.**

"Stackars pojkar", skrattade Tracy.

"Stackars Fleur", mumlade Bill och Fleur log tacksamt mot honom.

"Det 'änder en 'el del", erkände Fleur.

**"Jag säger ju att det inte är nån vanlig flicka!" Ron bände sig om i stolen för att kunna se henne bättre. "Såna flickor har vi inte här på Hogwarts."**

"Han ber om att få en örfil där", fräste Daphne.

**"Det är verkligen inget fel på flickorna på Hogwarts", utbrast Harry spontant. Cho Chang råkade sitta bara ett par stolar ifrån flickan med silverhåret.**

**"När ni båda har slutat att glo på flickor", sa Hermione tvärt, "kanske ni kan titta på vilka som just har kommit!"**

"Jag undrar om hon är svartsjuk över uppmärksamheten de gav till andra flickor… hon verkar väldigt spänd och snabbt att bita så att säga", mumlade Kingsley.

"Ser det ut som om jag bryr mig?" fräser Moody tillbaka. "Jag blandar mig inte in i tonårsdrama."

**Hon pekade på huvudbordet. De båda återstående tomma platserna hade just fyllts. Ludo Bagman satt nu på professor Karkaroffs andra sida, medan mr Crouch, Percys chef, satt bredvid madam Maxime.**

**"Vad gör de här?" frågade Harry förvånat.**

"Letar upp potentiella offer för den åriga offringen för en bra ekonomisk framtid som Ministeriet har varje år", svarade Percy sarkastiskt.

"… jag skulle inte ens vara förvånad om det var sanningen", mumlade Padama med en fnysning. "Med tanke på allt pappa berättat är det en möjlighet."

**"De har ju varit med om att organisera Turneringen i magisk trekamp", sa Hermione. "De vill väl närvara vid öppningen av den, antar jag."**

"Eller så kommer de även att vara domare, de behöver väl några stycken åtminstone", påpekade en elev med höjt ögonbryn.

"Bra teori", flinade Terry. "Och du har helt rätt."

**När det var dags för desserten, lade de märke till att det kom in en hel del okända efterrätter också. Ron undersökte noga en konstig sorts pudding och flyttade den sedan försiktigt lite till höger om sig, så att den skulle synas tydligt från Ravenclawbordet.**

"Han vet inte ens ifall det är en fransk efterrätt" påpekar Astoria misstroget.

"Jag är ganska säker på att ifall det är en pudding så hör det till Durmstrangs maträtter", fnissar Tracy.

**Men flickan, som liknade en vilie, ville tydligen inte ha något mer att ta, för hon kom inte över och hämtade den. När de gyllne tallrikarna var rena och tomma igen, reste sig Dumbledore upp. Alla i stora salen verkade fyllda av an angenäm känsla av spänning. Harry kände att han darrade lätt av upphetsning vid tanken på vad som nu skulle ske. Ett par platser längre bort började sig Fred och George framåt i stolarna och stirrade koncentrerat på Dumbledore.**

"De försöker att hitta ett kryphål", sade Sirius mjukt med ett grimaserande leende, hans tankar fortfarande upptagna av Jasmine.

"Definitivt", instämde Remus. "Jag hade inte förväntat mig något annat."

**"Ögonblicket har kommit." Dumbledore log mot havet av uppåtvända ansikten. "Turneringen i magisk trekamp ska just ta sin början. Jag skulle vilja säga ett par förklarade ord innan vi bär in skrinet…"**

**"Bär in vad?" mumlade Harry. Ron ryckte på axlarna.**

"Det lät som om det var en begravning", påpekar Dennis.

"Det kanske är meningen, att det skulle vara en symbolisk varning", mumla Cho och stirrade rakt fram utan att blinka.

**"… bara för att klargöra proceduren som vi ska följa i år. Men tillåt mig först att presentera ett par personer för er som inte redan känner dem. Mr Bartemius Crouch, chef för avdelning för internationella magisamarbete" - det hördes några spridda, artiga applåder - "och mr Ludo Bagman, chef för Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter."**

Flera stycken suckade otåligt, såna här kapitel med mycket information var oftast tråkiga, de visste självklart att det snart skulle bli mer spänning men alla kände också av tomheten som skapats av Gryffindorelevernas frånvaro och hur deras höga skratt och skämt inte längre höll dem alla roade.

**Det blev många fler och högre applåder för Bagman än för Crouch, kanske pågrund av hans berömmelse som slagman, eller helt enkelt för att han såg mycket mer sympatisk ut. Han tackade med en vänlig vinkning till eleverna. Bartemius Crouch hade varken lett eller vinkat då han presenterades. Harry, som mindes honom iförd den prydliga kostymen vid världsmästerskapen i quidditch, tyckte att han såg besynnerligt ut i trollkarlsklädnad. Hans lilla stubbmustasch och spikraka mittbena verkade mycket konstiga vid sidan av Dumbledores långa vita hår och skägg.**

"Jag gillar att Harry får honom att låta så otrevlig", mumla Charlie.

"Harry presenterar bara personerna som de är", muttra Sirius bittert.

**"Mr Bagman och mr Crouch har under de senaste månaderna arbetat outhärdligt med arrangemangen för Turneringen i magisk trekamp", fortsatte Dumbledore, "och de kommer att tillsammans med mig, professor Karkaroff och madame Maxime ingå i den jury som ska bedöma deltagarnas prestationer." **

**Då han nämnde ordet "deltagare" spetsade alla eleverna öronen och blev alldeles stilla. Kanske Dumbledore märkte den plötsliga spänningen, för han log när han sa:**

"Jag tror inte att det var någon som inte märkte av den", anmärkte Zabini. "Det var bara synd att vi inte kunde anmäla oss…"

**"Skrinet, mr Filch, om ni vill vara så vänlig."**

**Filch, som obemärkt hade stått på lur i ett avlägset hörn av stora salen, **

"Ha STÄNDIG UPPMÄRKSAMHET", vrålade Moody precis bakom Umbridge så att hon ryckte till så mycket att hon flög av stolen i skräck. Skratt började genast eka i salen, alla frågor om hur han tagit sig dit omärkt ointressant medan lärarna höll sig för bröstet.

**kom nu fram till Dumbledore, bärande på ett stort träskrin med infattade ädelstenar. Det såg oerhört gammalt ut. Ett upphetsat mummel spred sig bland eleverna. Dennis Creevey klättrade till och med upp på stolen för att kunna se skrinet ordentligt, men han var så liten att huvudet trots hans ansträngningar knappt stack upp över de andras.**

"Väldigt intressant att Harry valde att peka ut just det."

"Han vill antagligen inte vara kortast", skrattar Remus.

**"Instruktionerna för de uppgifter som deltagarna kommer att ställas inför i år har redan gåtts igenom av mr Crouch och mr Bagman", sa Dumbledore då Filch försiktigt satte ner skrinet på bordet framför honom, "och de har gjort de nödvändiga förberedelserna för varje uppgift.**

Sirius muttrade ilsket för sig själv, han misstänkte att väldigt mycket med turneringen hade fuskats med när det kom till säkerheten. Ingen som var ansvarig för det verkade medveten om exakt hur farliga alla deras uppgifter var och att ingen extra säkerhet hade satts upp.

**Deltagarna kommer att ställas inför tre olika utmaningar, som ska klaras av under skolårets gång. Dessa uppgifter komma att pröva deltagarnas förmågor på många olika sätt: deras magiska skicklighet, deras mod, deras slutledningsförmåga… och inte minst deras förmåga att klara av farliga situationer."**

"Med andra ord så är turneringen perfekt för Harry", suckade madam Bones.

"Det betyder inte att han kommer delta i den, Harry skulle aldrig anmäla sig", sade Dorea strängt.

"Och han gjorde inte heller det", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Teoretisk sätt så borde Harry göra bra ifrån sig i turneringen", påpekade Charlus innan han hastigt tillade. "Teoretiskt. Jag vill absolut inte att han ska delta. I själva verket förbjuder jag det."

**Vid hans sista ord blev det så tyst i stora salen att man kunde höra en knappnål falla till golvet. Alla höll andan.**

**"Som ni vet ska tre deltagare kämpa mo varandra i turneringen", fortsatte Dumbledore lugnt, "en från var skola. De kommer att få poäng efter hur väl de genomför var och en av turneringens tre uppgifter. Den som får den högsta sammanlagda poängen vinner trekampspokalen.**

"Vänta lite, den som nådde pokalen var väl den som skulle vinna", protesterar flera elever.

"Det kanske är som quidditch, att man måste ha ett speciellt antal poäng för att kunna vinna, så även om man når pokalen först så förlorar man ifall man inte har tillräckligt med poäng."

"Eller så sade de bara så för att få deltagarna att ge allt i alla tävlingar istället för att ta det lugnt i de två första", påpekade Kingsley roat.

**Deltagarna väljs ut a en opartisk instans… Den flammande bägaren."**

"Och där har vi titeln på boken", påpekade Anthony.

"Var det verkligen nödvändigt att påpeka det?" suckar Susan.

"Självklart", sade Anthony med ett gigantiskt grin.

**Dumbledore tog fram sin trollstav och slog tre lätta slag på skrinets lock. Den öppnades långsamt och gnisslande. Dumbledore sträcks ner handen i skrinet och drog fram en sor, grovt tillyxad träbägare. **

"Jag älskar när magiska, kraftfulla föremål ser ut som något som hör hemma på en sopptipp", sade Su Li flinandes.

**Den skulle inte ha varit det minsta märkvärdig om det inte hade varit för att den var till bräden fylld av dansande, blåvita lågor. Dumbledore stängde skrinet och sate varsamt ner bägaren ovanpå det, så att alla i stora salen tydligt kunde se den.**

"Tycker du fortfarande att den hör hemma på en sopptipp?" frågar Marietta med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nja, den passar bättre i mitt rum", skrattade flickan.

**"Var och en som vill anmäla sig till uttagningen av deltagare ska skriva sit namn och sin skola med tydliga bokstäver på en pergamentlapp och lägga ner den i bägaren", sa Dumbledore.**

"Väldigt enkla instruktion, så det är något åtminstone", påpekade en förstaårselev roat.

**"Aspiranter till turneringen får ett dygn på sig att komma med sina namn. I morgon kväll, på allhelgonaafton, lämnar bägaren tillbaka lapparna med de utvalda deltagarnas namn, de tre elever som den funnit mest värdiga att kämpa för sin skolas ära. **

"Hur kan en bägare veta vem som är mest värdig."

"Det är väldigt gammal magi", svarade Fudge.

"Ja, men hur fungerar det!" protesterar Alisa.

"Det är inte som om vi har en bruksanvisning till den. Den fungerar som den vill. Det var länge sen den skapades och hur det gjordes har fallit i glömska", förklarade Fudge med en suck.

**Bägaren kommer att placeras i entréhallen i kväll, där den sen är fritt tillgänglig för alla som önskar anmäla sig. Och för att inte utsätta minderåriga elever för onödig frestelse", fortsatte Dumbledore,"kommer jag att rita en ålderslinje runt Den flammande bägaren när den är på plats. Ingen under sjutton år kan korsa den linjen.**

"Bra", sade Dorea bestämt, det sista hon ville var att Harry skulle anmäla sig.

"Hur fungerar en ålderslinje?" frågar en andraårselev nyfiket.

"Ni kommer att läsa om det senare i er utbildning", förklarade Flitwick.

**Till sist vill jag inpränta i var och en som önskar vara med och tävla att den här turneringen måste tas på djupaste allvar. När en deltagare väl har utvalts av Den flammande bägaren, är han eller hon tvungen at fullfölja turneringen. **

"Vad jag älskar här är att man behöver en skriftlig signatur från sina föräldrar för att besöka en säker by bredvid skolan, men att gå med i en turneringen i skolan där det är stor chans att du dör är inga problem alls", sa Lilith Moon sarkastiskt.

"Eleverna är myndiga", påpekar madam Bones.

"Det är fortfarande löjligt", muttrade Lilith bestämt.

**Lägger man sitt namn i bägaren, ingår man ett bindande, magiskt kontrakt. Det finns ingen möjlighet att ändra sig när man väl blivit vald.**

"Vad skulle hända ifall man bryter kontraktet?" frågar Mrs Weasley ängsligt.

"I värsta fall förlorar man sin magi, annars kan man dö", svarade Narcissa och förskräckta viskningar bröt ut i hela salen

"_I värsta fall förlorar man sin magi_!" fräste Dorea. "Jag tar hellre en familjemedlem eller vän som en ynk än att förlora hen helt och hållet. Jag är helt för att upprätthålla traditioner, men det här är löjligt. Att vara en ynk är inte det värsta som kan hända!"

**Därför ber jag er att noga överväga saken. Innan ni anmäler er måste ni ara alldeles säkra på att ni är inställda på en helhjärtad kamp. Och nu tror jag det har blivit sängdags. Godnatt, allesammans."**

"Vi va väldigt överlympade över 'ans sätt att kommunicera med oss, professor Dumbledore alltså", sade Fleur. "Madame Maxime skylle aldrig kommunicera så med oss."

"Det där var väldigt tamt av Dumbledore jämfört med hur han brukar kunna vara. Jag tror att han försökte att inte skrämma upp er allt för mycket", skrattade Nick.

**"En ålderslinje!" sa Fred Weasley med en farlig glimt i ögat, då alla var på väg mot dörrarna ut till entréhallen. **

**"En så borde man kunna lura med hjälp av lite föråldringselixir, eller vad säger ni? Och när man väl har släppt ner sitt namn i den där bägaren an man ta det lugnt - de kan ju inte veta om man är sjutton eller inte!"**

"Ifall bägaren kan skilja på skolor så kanske den kan skilja på ålder."

"Men skolan står på pappet", protesterar Katrina och stirrade trotsigt på Randall.

"Den kanske fortfarande kan tänka… eller nåt", sade Randall tveksamt.

"Jag tror inte det spelar någon roll, men ålderslinjen kan antagligen känna ifall man verkligen är 17 år eller ifall man fuskat."

**"Men jag tror inte att nån under sjutton har en chans att klar uppgifterna", sa Hermione. "Vi har helt enkelt inte lärt oss tillräckligt…"**

"Harry klarade det", mumla Ernie.

"Harry är undantaget till regeln", sade Cho bestämt.

**"Tala för dig själv", snoppade George av henne. "Du tänker väl försöka komma med, Harry?"**

"Det är bäst för honom att han inte försöker", sade Dorea strängt

"Oroa dig inte Mrs Potter, Harry anmälde sig aldrig", sade Luna med ett strålande leende.

"Bra, då kan jag andas lättare. Jag behöver inte riskera en hjärtattack i den här boken."

**Harry tänkte ett kort ögonblick på Dumbledores begäran att ingen under sjutton år skulle lägga sitt namn i bägaren, **

"Någon av barnen har i alla fall logik", muttra Mrs Weasley.

"Du vill nog vänta med det uttalandet, jag har en känsla av att han vill delta i turneringen", skrockade Mr Weasley. "Kanske inte på fullt allvar, men jag är övertygad om att han kommer leka med tanken."

**men sedan såg han åter den underbara fantasibilden av sig själv som vinnare av trekampspokalen… Han undrade hur arg Dumbledore skulle bli om någon under sjutton år verkligen lyckades överskrida ålderslinjen.**

"Vi kommer antagligen att få se det snart", fnös Terry, noga med att inte låta någon som inte var medveten om att Harry deltagit i turneringen höra hans ord. Det hade blivit en oskriven regel att inte förstöra vad som skulle hända för alla andra.

**"Var är han?" frågade Ron, som inte hade lyssnat till ett enda ord av samtalet, eftersom han var alltför upptagen av att speja efter Krum genom mullret av elever. "Dumbledore sa väl inget om var de från Durmstrang ska sova, va?"**

"Jag tror att svaret på den frågan är uppenbar", muttra Charlie.

"Och jag tror att Ron bara vill träffa sin idol", påpekade Tonks och himlade med ögonen.

**Hans fråga blev nästan omedelbart besvarad. De var alldeles intill Slytherinbordet nu, och Karkaroff hade just skyndat fram till sina elever.**

**"Då går vi tillbaka till skeppet", sa han. "Viktor, hur mår du? Har du fått tillräckligt att äta= Ska jag skicka efter lite varm rödvinstoddy från köket?" Harry såg att Krum skakade på huvudet medan han drog på sig pälsen igen.**

**"_Jag_ skulle gärna vilja ha en rödvinstoddy", sa en av de andra Durmstrangpojkarna förhoppningsfullt.**

"Han är modig som frågar om det… jag gillar attityden", skrattade Sirius.

"Klart du gör, du gillar alla som står upp mot Karkaroff", fnös Remus.

**"Det var inte _dig_ jag frågade, Poliakoff", fräste Karkaroff, vars varma, faderliga min var som bortblåst. "Jag ser att du har spillt mat på dig igen, din snuskpelle…" **

"Så oartigt", muttrade madam Hooch ogillande.

**Karkaroff vände på klacken och ledde fram sina elever mot dörrarna. Han kom fram till dem i exakt samma ögonblick som Harry, Ron och Hermione. Harry stannade för att låta honom gå först.**

"Lika artig som alltid", sade Mrs Weasley stolt.

"Merlin vet vart han har fått sin uppfostran i från dock", påpekade Dorea. "Jag är otroligt stolt."

**"Tack ska du ha", sa Karkaroff och kastade en likgiltig blick på honom. Men sedan stelnade han till. Han vred huvudet mot Harry igen och stirrade på honom som om han inte kunde tro sina ögon.**

"Jag vet, det är svårt att tro hur fruktansvärd han ser ut", suckar Sirius. "Jag är rädd att allting är James fel."

"Jag skulle säga att Lily inte höll med dig", påpekade Remus roat.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om, Lily tyckte att jag var fabulös", sade Sirius och knyckte med huvudet så att håret flög.

**Durmstrangeleverna hade också stannat upp bakom sin rektor. Karkaroffs blick gled sakta över Harrys ansikte och fastande på ärret. Även hans elever stirrade nyfiket på Harry.**

"Han skulle alltid kunna prova att låta sitt hår växa ut", föreslog en elev.

"Snälla, föreslå det till Harry. Jag vill verkligen veta vad han anser om idén", svarade Tonks skrattandes.

"Tro mig det är inte en bra idé. Det kommer att se hemskt ut. Kommer vara ett gigantisk fågelbo", sade Dorea med en grimas. "Jasmine förhäxade James hår så det blev otroligt långt. Hårborsten gick av när han försökte kamma sig."

**Ur ögonvrån såg Harry på deras ansiktsuttryck att de långsamt bröade fatta vad det rörde sig om. Pojken, som hade spillt mat över hela bröstet, puffade till flickan bredvid sig och pelare ogenerat på Harrys ärr.**

"Jag tar tillbaka mina ord, jag gillar honom inte längre", sa Sirius bestämt.

"För att han tittade på Harry?"

"Han gör min gudson obekväm. Det är tillräckligt med anledning för mig."

"Sirius är som sagt en drama queen", sade Remus och himlade med ögonen.

**"Ja, det är Harry Potter", mullrade en röst bakom dem. Professor Karkaroff svängde hastigt runt. Där stod Monsterögat Moody tungt stödd på sin käpp, medan hans magiska öga glodde stelt på Durmstrangs rektor. Karkaroff bleknade märkbart. Ett otäckt uttryck av skräckblandat ursinne visade sig i hans ansikte.**

"_Jag undrar ifall han skulle vara ännu mer rädd ifall han visste vem det verkligen var?"_ funderade Sirius med huvudet på snedden.

**"Du!" sa han och stirrade på Moody, som om han inte var säker på att det verkligen var honom han såg.**

"Är han en dödsätare eller någonting?" skämtar Justin.

"Han var men han fick komma ut pågrund av särskilda omständigheter", svarade Remus och flera personens ögon vidgades i chock.

**"Ja, jag i egen hög person", sa Moody bistert. "Och om du inte har nåt att säga till Potter, Karkaroff, kanske du kan flytta på dig. Du blockerar dörröppningen."**

Sirius var osäker på ifall han skulle vara tacksam eller inte för att en dödsätare försvarade hans gudson. Å andra sidan så var det pågrund av dödsätaren som Harry varit tvungen att delta i turneringen och därav riskera sitt liv. Med den tanken hade Sirius fattat sitt beslut; han skulle inte vara tacksam.

**Det gjorde han verkligen. Hälften av eleverna i stora salen stod nu och äntrade bakom dem, medan de tittade över axeln på varandra för at se vad som förorsakade stockningen. Utan ett till ord svepte professor Karkaroff i väg med sina elever. Moody såg efter honom med det magiska ögat fäst på Karkaroffs rygg och med ett uttryck av intensiv motvilja i det vanställda ansiktet.**

"Det kan ha att göra med att han kom undan", påpekade Kingsley med en fnysning.

"Eller för att han förrådde Voldemort", mumlade Sirius för sig själv.

"Professor Dumbledore, kan du inte få gryffindoreleverna att återvända till salen?" frågar Blaise plötsligt och alla stirrade misstroget på honom. "Vad? Bara för att jag är en Slytherin så hindrar det inte mig från att erkänna att böckerna är mer underhållande med dem närvarande."

"Jag antar att vi kan kontakta dem men det är upp till professor Umbridge att fatta beslutet", sade Dumbledore en aning roat innan han utförde sin förtrollning och återigen visades Gryffindors uppehållsrum och alla märkte genast en skillnad. Den här gången var det fler elever i uppehållsrummet som alla hejade på medan Fred, eller var det George, och Lee jonglerade med andra elever med hjälp av magi.

"WEASLEY OCH JORDAN!" gallskrek Umbridge, men hon var inte den enda.

"Fred, sluta omedelbart upp med de där, tänk om ni skadar någon. George, Ginny, Ron sluta att heja på er bror. Och tro inte att jag inte kommer berätta för dina föräldrar Lee", sade Mrs Weasley strängt i en hög ton.

Det var bara den andra tvillingens snabba reflexer som hindrade Colin från att krascha in i väggen och Hermiones snabba förtrollning som hindrade Nigel från att hamna med huvudet först i eldstaden när de två trollkarlarna tappade sin koncentration över sitt jonglerande.

"Mr Weasley och mr Jordan, har ni lust att släppa ner alla elever nu?" frågade McGonagall i en lugn ton men alla gryffindorelever insåg enkelt att hon var irriterad och att de två pojkarna skulle få en utskällning senare.

"Ledsen professor, det var inte meningen att ni skulle se det där. Lust att meddela i förväg nästa gång?" frågar George medan alla elever skrattandes landa säkert på golvet.

"Så att ni kan komma undan med mer ofog, jag är rädd att det inte är en möjlighet", svarade häxan strängt men hennes läppar ryckte.

"Så finns det någon speciell anledning till varför ni ringde?" frågade Harry och försökte få kontroll över sitt hår som stod åt alla håll efter att ha blivit jonglerad genom luften.

"För att fråga varför du envisas med att riskera ditt liv hela tiden. Ärligt Harry, verkade det där verkligen som en smart idé?" frågade Remus med en suck.

"Hermione eller någon annan hade fångat mig om något gått snett. Vi hade allt under kontroll", var allt Harry hade att säga med en axelryckning. Hermione, som hade näsan i en bok tittade tillfälligt upp och nickade.

"Har ni lust att återvända till salen nu?" frågar Luna otåligt. "Det börjar bli tråkigt här."

"Åh vi är ledsna, du kan komma och ansluta dig till oss om du vill, eller gå på äventyr", sa Ginny i en ursäktande ton och Lunas ansikte lyste upp innan hon reste sig upp och började vandra ut ur salen.

"Ms Lovegood, vart tror du att du är påväg?"

"Jag ska leta efter en skrynkelhornig snorkack , professor. Jag är ledsen men det är mycket viktigare än det här."

"Leta efter en skrynkelhorndad… en vadå?" frågade Umbridge förvirrat.

"Det är ett djur som jag och pappa letat efter i evigheter", sade Luna i en ivrig ton. "Jag tror att jag kan hi…"

"Sitt ner på din plats", väste Umbridge ilsket och Luna återvände besviket till sin plats medan Umbridge vände sin uppmärksamhet till gryffindoreleverna.

"Nå, tänker ni sluta larva er och komma ner nu?" frågar hon ilsket.

"Kommer du att återge professor McGonagall hennes position?" frågar Ron med ett höjt ögonbryn och Umbridge blängde endast till svar. "Vi kommer ner när vi har fått vad vi vill, tills dess får ni klara er utan oss."

"Var det allt ni ville? För om ni ursäktar oss så har vi en turnering att återvända till", avbröt George otåligt.

"Turnering?" frågar McGonagall medan hon tyst räknar till fem i sitt huvud.

"Ingenting att oroa sig för. Allting har gått toppen. Dessutom så vill ni säkert fortsätta läsa boken, säg vart är ni?" påpekade Lee.

"Karkaroff mötte er precis innan han sprang iväg när Moody avbröt er", sade Katrina roat.

"Det påminner mig, Harry", sade Justin. "Har du någonsin funderat på att spara ut ditt hår, du vet för att dölja ärret."

"Är du galen? Jag skulle strypas i sömnen av det förbaskade djävulskapet", utbrast Harry misstroget. "Har du någon aning om hur jobbigt mitt hår är redan nu? Timmar. Det tar timmar att få det att ligga alldeles platt, för vad? För att stå åt alla håll en timme senare…"

"Och det är vår signal för att avsluta den här konversationen. Kontakta oss inte igen förrän ni bestämt er för att låta McGonagall vara Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare", sade Ginny med en fnysning medan Harry fortsatte att muttra i bakgrunden om sitt hår medan hans klasskamrater fnissade åt honom.

"Toppen, då fortsätter vi läsa utan dem så länge", sade Dumbledore leendes och Harper fortsatte läsa.

**Eftersom dagen därpå var en lördag, skulle de flesta eleverna i vanliga fall ha ätit sen frukost. Men Harry, Ron och Hermione var inte de enda som stigit upp mycket tidigare än de brukade på helgerna. När de kom ner i entréhallen uppehöll sig ett tjugotal elever där, några av dem med en smörgås i handen, för att titta närmare på Den flammande bägaren.**

"Hur intressant kan det vara att stå och titta på en flammande kopp?" frågar en mugglarfödd förstaårselev.

"Jag tror att de var mer intresserade av att se vilka som anmälde sig än själva bägaren", skrattar Kingsley.

**Den hade ställts upp mitt i hallen på den pall som sorteringshatten brukade placeras på. En tunn, gyllene linje hade dragits upp på golvet i en cirkel runt bägaren, med en diameter på tre meter.**

"Det är ålderslinjen antar jag", frågade en förstaårselev nervöst för att prata inför så många.

**"Är det nån som har lagt i sitt namn än?" frågad Ron ivrigt en tredjeårsflicka.**

**"Alla från Durmstrang", svarade hon. "Men jag har inte sett nån från Hogwarts än."**

"Åh det är jag", sade en flicka förtjust innan hon rodnade. "Ledsen, jag var bara förvånad att jag var med i boken även om jag inte nämndes vid namn."

"Det är lugnt, det är inte som om vi har ett tidsschema att hålla", sade Tonks flinandes.

"Um, börjar inte deras jullov snart?" frågar Charlie med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Och vi andra har jobb."

"Jag är här med min chef och partner, jag tror inte att mitt jobb är prioritet. Det är lugnt."

"Dessutom är trolldomsministern här, jag tror inte att någon av oss svävar i fara angående våra jobb", påpekar Kingsley torrt.

"Tala för dig själv, jag arbetar i Rumänien."

**"Jag slår vad om att några av dem lade i sina namn i går kväll, sen alla hade gått och lagt sig", sa Harry. "Det skulle i alla fall jag ha gjort om jag hade fått lov att anmäla mig, jag skulle inte vela att nån annan skulle se det.**

"Jag slår vad om att Harry ångrar den kommentaren nu", mumla Luna lågmält.

"Vad sa du Luna?" frågar Dorea intresserat.

"Du har narglar runt tavlan, är du medveten om det?" frågade Luna och lade huvudet på sne medan hon studerade paret som utbytte en förvirrad blick med varandra.

**Tänk om Den flammande bägaren bara spottade ut ens namn igen?"**

"Det hade varit pinsamt", skrattar Astoria.

**Det hördes skratt någonstans bakom Harry. När han vände sig om fick han syn på Fred, George och Lee Jordan på väg nerför trappan i full fart. Alla tre såg mycket spända och upphetsade ut.**

"De kommer att göra någonting dumt", stönar Mrs Weasley.

"När gör de inte något korkat", mumlar Percy och Bill skrattade roat.

"Ifall jag inte tar fel så kommer våra söner ta ett ålderselixir", sade Mr Weasley med ett milt leende.

**"Vi har gjort det", viskade Fred triumferande till Harry, Ron och Hermione. "Vi har just druckit det!"**

**"Druckit vad då?" frågade hon.**

"Gift", sade Moody i en sarkastisk ton.

**"Föråldringselixiret, era dumskallar", sa Fred.**

"Fred Gideon Weasley, kalla inte din bror för det", fräste Mrs Weasley.

"Um, han är inte här. Han kan inte höra det", påpekar Michael misstroget.

"Han må inte höra mig men jag är övertygad om att han kan känna det", muttrar Mrs Weasley.

**"En droppe var." George gnuggade händerna av förtjusning. "Vi behöver bara bli ett par månader äldre."**

"Egentligen är det väldigt orättvist mot de som föds sent på året, ni borde ha satt en gräns på att man måste ha varit en sjundeårselev."

"Strunt samma. Det är inte som om det spelar någon roll nu", suckar Alisa irriterat. "Kan vi bara fortsätta läsa. Jag vill bara komma till första utmaningen."

**"Vi tänker dela de tusen galleonerna mellan oss tre, om en av oss vinner", sa Lee och log brett.**

"Det är en väldigt bra idé", påpekade Randall.

"Tänkte Lee anmäla sig?"

"Hur gammal är han, när föddes han liksom. Behövde han ta något elixir?" frågade Orla intresserat och alla vände sig mot Mrs Weasley eftersom alla gryffindors var frånvarande.

"Jag har ingen aning om det", sade hon med en axelryckning.

"Det är dina söners bästa vän!" protesterar Su Li.

"Jag har sju barn, jag gav upp för länge sen med att hålla koll på deras vänners födelsedagar. Min almanacka hemma håller koll på det åt mig… men jag tror att Lee fyller i slutet av november om jag inte minns fel."

**"Jag är faktiskt inte säker på att ni kommer att lyckas", sa Hermione. "Dumbledore har säkert tänkt på den här möjligheten." Fred, George och Lee låtsades inte om henne.**

"Vanligt beteende när man ska göra något dumt", fnös Sinistra.

**"Är ni färdiga?" frågade Fred de andra, darrande av spänning. "Kom då, jag går först."**

"Ifall det här misslyckas kommer jag verkligen tycka synd om dem", sa Narcissa.

"Det kommer du inte", påpekar Remus flinandes.

"Nej, det kommer jag inte", instämmer häxan.

**Harry såg andlöst på medan Fred drog fram ett pergamentstycke där det stod _Fred Weasley - Hogwarts_. **

"Vad skulle ha hänt om han skrivit en annan skola?"

"Påhittad eller en av de andra två deltagande?" frågar Cho intresserat.

"Spelar det verkligen någon roll?" frågar Gwen misstroget.

"Ja, säg att Fred skrivit sitt namn och Durmstrang och blivit vald. Vilken skola tävlar han då för?"

"Det var någonting som ingen av oss tänkte på", erkände madam Bones.

"Varför är jag inte ens förvånad?" muttrade en mugglarfödd elev och skakade på huvudet.

**Fred gick direkt fram till kanten av linjen och stod där gungande på tåspetsarna som en dykare som förbereder sig för ett femtonemetershopp från trampolinen. Och sedan, med allas blickar riktade på sig, drog han ett djupt andetag och klev över linjen.**

Flera stycken i salen började jubla men de som kom ihåg resultatet av händelsen log självbelåtet i väntan på vad som skulle komma.

**Under en bråkdels sekund trodde Harry att det hade fungerat - George trodde tydligen samma sak, för an utstötte ett triumferande tjut och tog ett språng över linjen efter Fred - men i nästa ögonblick hördes ett högt, susande ljud och båda tvillingarnas kastades ut ur den gyllene cirkeln. **

Mrs Weasley flämtade till, rädd för hennes söners säkerhet.

**som om de hade skjutits iväg av av en osynlig slunga. De landade smärtsamt hårt på stengolvet tre meter bort.**

"Dumbledore", sade Mrs Weasley nervöst, osäker på hur hon skulle fråga ifall han begått något misstag med ålderslinjen som fick barnen skadade.

"Oroa dig inte Molly, de mådde bra och fick inga skador ifrån det bortsett från deras stolthet", försäkrade Dumbledore henne med ett leende.

"Jag kan själv intyga det", instämde madam Pomfrey.

**Och för att göra det hela ännu värre hördes en hög knall och ett långt, vitt skägg växte hastigt ut på var och en av dem.**

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Åh jag önskar att jag hade en bild av det", skrattade Mrs Weasley.

"Jag skulle rekommendera att fråga Colin, han har antagligen en bild", informerade Luna i en monoton röst.

"Enda problemet är att han har låst in sig i tornet", påpekade Daphne torrt.

**Entréhallen rungade av skratt. Inte ens Fred och George kunde låta bli att skratta när de väl kommit på benen igen och tagit sig en närmare titt på varandras helskägg.**

"Bra upptågsmakare har aldrig problem med att skratta åt sig själva", sade Sirius flinande.

"Annars går de under vid sitt första fiasko", fortsatte Remus.

"Varför lärarna fortfarande tror att du är oskyldig har jag ingen aning om", fnös Charlus.

**"Jag varnade er faktiskt", sa en djup, munter röst. Alla vände sig mot Dumbledore, som just kom ut ur stora salen. Han betraktade Fred och George med en road glimt i ögat.**

"Du hade det alldeles för roligt det dygnet, Albus", påpekade McGonagall roat.

"Ifall jag minns rätt så var det du och dina kollegor som slog vad om vilka elever som skull utmana ålderslinjen", påpekade Dumbledore med samma road glimt i ögat som beskrevs i boken.

"Ni slog vad om det!" utbrast Percy misstroget.

"Mer som om de slår vad om allt de kan", fnös Remus. "De kan ha slutat men jag vet att de brukade satsa på i vilket hem förstaårseleverna skulle hamna i."

"Tyvärr så satte jag lite stopp för det. Ingen av dem förutspådde vart jag hamnade", tillade Sirius skrattandes. "Jag tror att deras självförtroende tog en liten smäll."

**"Jag föreslår att ni båda går upp till madam Pomfrey. Hon sköter redan om lilla fröken Fawcett från Ravenclaw och unge herr Summers från Hufflepuff, som också beslöt sig för att ändra lite på sin ålder. Men jag måst säga att deras skägg inte är hälften så fina som era."**

"De var väldigt fina, i klass med professor Dumbledore", sade Luna lugnt.

"Tack så mycket miss Lovegood", svarade Dumbledore med ett roat leende.

**Fred och George gav sig i väg till sjukhusflygeln tillsammans med Lee, som fortfarande tjöt av skratt. Harry, Ron och Hermione, som inte heller kunde sluta skratta, gick ini för att äta frukost.**

"Jag hade knuffat in Jordan med så han hade fått ett skägg han med", fnös Alisa.

"Det är därför som du är en Slytherin", skrattade Zabini. "Men de ångrar antagligen att de inte gjorde det."

**Utsmyckningen av stora salen hade ändrats den här morgonen. Eftersom det var allhelgonaafton flaxade ett moln av levande fladdermöss runt högt uppe under det förtrollade taket, medan hundratals utskurna pumpahuvuden grimaserade från varje hörn.**

"De va väldigt skrämmande när vi kom in i salen, vi 'ade inte förväntat oss det", erkände Fleur.

"Har ni inte såna dekorationer på Beauxbatons."

"Non, vi firar inte på samma sätt som ni gör", svarade Fleur.

**Harry gick före de andra fram till Dean och Seamus, som satt och diskuterade vilka Hogwartselever över sjutton år som kunde tänkas anmäla sig.**

**"Det går rykten om att Warrington steg upp tidigt och lade i sitt namn", berättade Dean för Harry. "Den där stora killen från Slytherin som ser ut som en riktig trögmåns." Harry, som hade spelat quidditch mot Warrington, skakade på huvudet med en min av avsky.**

"Bäst att deltagaren inte är en Slytherin", muttrar Charlus.

"Och vad ska det betyda?" frågar Dorea med ett höjt ögonbryn och stirrade strängt på sin man.

"Öh, inget. Absolut inget. Det är inget fel i att en Slytherin skulle vara Hogwarts deltagare…", sade Charlus nervöst, innan han med ett stort leende lade till: "Bortsett från det faktum att den nuvarande generationen inte är den bästa."

"Hm, du kommer undan för nu", svarade Dorea allvarligt innan hon log varmt mot honom.

**"Vi kan inte låta oss representeras av nån från Slytherin!"**

**"Och alla Hufflepuffarna pratar om Diggory", sa Seamus föraktfullt. "Men jag tror inte att han vill riskera sitt stiliga utseende."**

"Då kände du honom uppenbarligen inte", fräste Cho ilsket. Cedric var mer än bara ett vackert ansikte, han var en smart och talangfull trollkarl.

**"Hör!" sa Hermione plötsligt. **

**Det hördes jubel från entrénallen. De vände sig om i stolarna och såg Angelina Johnson komma in i stora salen med ett lätt generat leende. Angelina var en lång svart flicka, som var jagare i Gryffindors quidditchlag. Hon kom bort till dem, satte sig ner och sa:**

"Bra för henne. Jag hoppas verkligen att det blir en gryffindor som representerar Hogwarts", sa Charlus med ett leende. "Och från vad jag förstått från mina egna iakttagelser och från böckerna så är hon kapabel till att klara av det."

"Det kanske inte blev hon, men en gryffindor representerade fortfarande Hogwarts", mumlade Anthony.

**"Ja, nu har jag gjort det! Jag har just lagt i mitt namn i bägaren!" **

**"Det menar du inte!" utbrast Ron imponerat.**

"Nej, alla utanför jublade bara för att jävlas med folk och hon är generad för att hon ramla framför alla", sa Charlie i en sarkastisk ton.

**"Har du fyllt sjutton?" frågade Dean.**

**"Det är klart hon har. Jag kan inte se nåt skägg, kan du?" sa Ron.**

Flera stycken i salen fnös när de hörde Rons svar.

**"Jag fyllde år förra veckan", sa Angelina.**

**"Vad glad jag är att nån från Gryffindor har anmält sig", sa Hermione. ''Jag hoppas verkligen att du blir uttagen, Angelina."**

"Jag har en känsla av att Hermione tar tillbaka det uttalandet nu", mumla Remus.

"Antagligen… men frågan är hur stor fara Harry hade varit i ifall han inte blivit uttagen. Han visste åtminstone att någon ville se honom död på det sättet", mumla Tonks tillbaka i lågmäld ton.

**"Tack, Hermione." Angelina log mot henne.**

**"Ja, hellre du än tvålfagre gulleponken Diggory", sa Seamus, vilket fick flera Hufflepuffelever som gick förbi deras bord att blänga ilsket på honom.**

Eftersom Seamus inte var närvarande i salen så valde Hufflepuffeleverna och Cedrics vänner att blänga på boken då det var det närmaste de kunde komma till Seamus, och Harper skruvade obekvämt på sig under alla blickar.

**"Vad ska vi göra idag då?" frågade Ron Harry och Hermione när de ätit sin frukost och var på väg ut ur stora salen.**

**"Vi har inte varit och hälsat på Hagrid än", sa Harry.**

**"Okej", sa Ron, "bara han inte ber oss donera några fingrar till skrabborna."**

"Jag tvivlar att han skulle fråga det", skrattar Remus.

"Åh man vet aldrig", retas Charlies och blinkar med ena öga mot Hagrid.

**Ett uttryck av plötslig förtjusning lyste upp Hermiones ansikte. "Jag kom just och tänka på en sak, jag har ju inte bett Hagrid att gå med i F.I.S.A. än!" sa hon glatt. "Ni kan väl vänta på mig medan jag kilar upp och hämtar märkena."**

"Du kommer inte att gå med antar jag?" frågar Burbage.

"Nej, de kommer jag inte", sucka Hagrid

**"Hon ger sig visst aldrig, va?" sa Ron irriterat då Hermione sprang i väg uppför marmortrappan.**

**"Titta, Ron", sa Harry plötsligt. "Där är din väninna…" Eleverna från Beauxbatons kom just in genom huvuddörren, och bland dem den vackra vilieflickan.**

Bill blängde irriterat. "Hon är inte Rons väninna", muttra han bestämt och Fleur skrattade lätt.

**Skaran av elever runt Den flammande bägaren vek undan för att låta dem passera. Alla såg spänt på dem. Madame Maxime trädde in i hallen bakom sina elever och lät dem ställa upp sig på led. En efter en korsade Beauxbatonseleverna ålderslinjen och släppte ner sina pergamentbitar i bägarens blåvita flammor. För varje namn som lade i blev bägaren kortvarigt röd och sände ut gnistor.**

"Det måste ha varit enorm press. Var det ingen av er som kände er tvungna till att anmäla er?" frågade Susan nyfiket.

"Jag vet att Alaine inte ville va deltagare men 'on anmälde ändå", sade Fleur med rynkad panna.

**"Vad tror du händer med dem som inte blir utvalda?" viskade Ron till Harry, då vilieflickan släppte ner sitt pergamentstycke i Den flammande bägaren. "Tror du de åker tillbaka till sin skola eller stannar de kvar här för att titta på turneringen?"**

"Det skulle vara ytterst osmart att åka tillbaka, dessutom skulle deltagarna bli ensamma och sakna sina vänner, eller hur?" påpekade Marietta.

"Oui… sakna mina vänner…", svarade Fleur i en mjuk ton.

**"Vet inte", sa Harry. "De stannar nog här. Madame Maxime måste i varje fall bli kvar, för hon är ju domare, eller hur?" När alla eleverna från Beauxbatons hade anmält sig tog madame Maxime med sig dem ut i friska luften igen. "Var sover _de_ nånstans då?" frågade Ron och gick bort till huvuddörren för att stirra efter dem.**

"Vi sov i vagnen, de va väldigt bekvämt", sa Fleur.

"Jag antar att de fungerar som tälten familjen Weasley hade på världsmästerskapen."

"Oui, men, 'ur säger man… plus grande."

**Av ett rasslande ljud bakom sig förstod de att Hermione var tillbaka med asken med F.I.S.A.-märkena. **

**"Fint, skynda på då, så att vi kommer i väg", sa Ron och hoppade raskt nerför trappan utanför med blicken fäst på vilieflickan, som nu hade hunnit halvvägs över gräsmattan tillsammans med madame Maxime. När de närmade sig Hagrids stuga i utkanten av Den förbjudna skogen blev mysteriet med Beauxbatons sovplatser uppklarat. Den jättelika duvblå hästvagnen som de hade anlänt i stod parkerad tvåhundra meter från Hagrids dörr och eleverna var påväg in i den. De elefantstora flygande hästarna som hade dragit vagn betade nu i en tillfällig inhägnad bredvid. Harry knackade på Hagrids dörr, och Fangs dånande skall svarade genas inifrån. **

"Jag ska fråga mamma ifall vi kan skaffa en sån häst", mumlade en förstaårselev.

"Någonting säger mig att det inte är en bra idé alls", fnös Astoria som hört kommentaren.

"Ifall man skulle ha en sån häst, skulle man få ta med den till Hogwarts?"

"Nej, det skulle man inte", svarade Sprout bestämt.

"Varför inte?" ifrågasätter förstaårseleven sorgset.

"Därför att husdjuren som är tillåtna är katt, uggla och paddor!"

"Men Lee Jordan hade en tarantella, och Ron hade en råtta… egentligen en människa, en slav? Slavråtta? Strunt samma, min poäng är fortfarande att ni gjort undantag förut."

"Mister Walker, du kommer inte att få ta med en gigantisk häst till Hogwarts och det är slutdiskuterat."

**"De va verkligen på tiden!" sa Hagrid då han slog upp dörren. "Jag trodde nästan ni hade glömt var jag bor!"**

**"Vi har haft så mycket att göra, Hag…" började Hermione, men hon avbröt sig tvärt när hon tittade närmare på Hagrid,**

"Vänta, besökte de honom inte på en månad!" viskade Charlie ursinnigt. "Åh vänta bara tills jag får tag på dem."

**Han var klädd i sin finaste (hemska) luddiga bruna kostym med en orange- och gulrutig slips till. Men det var inte det värsta;**

_"Hyr kan det bli värre?_" undrade Fleur med en grimas, hon hade ett svagt minne utav kostymen och rös.

**han hade tydligen försökte tämja sitt vilda hår och använt stora mängder av något som luktade som smörjolja. Håret låg nu tillplattat i två slickade tofsar - han hade kanske försökt göra en likadan hästsvans som Bill men upptäckt at han hade för mycket hår.**

"Aw, hade du en förälskelse?" frågar Babbling kuttrandes och Hagrid rodnade innan han mumlade något som ingen kunde förstå.

**Hermione betraktade honom ett ögonblick med stora ögon och beslöt sedan att inte kommentera hans utseende, utan sa bara: "Öh… var är skrabborna?"**

"NEJ!" utbrast en elev högljutt och det fick alla andra elever at uttrycka sina åsikter.

"De frågade seriöst det. Vill de dö?"

"Snälla inte mer skrabbor."

""Okej, lugna ner er alla. Tänk positivt. Vi arbetar inte med skrabbor längre."

"Åh, jag hade tänkt återinföra dem", sa Hagrid en aning besviket. "De behövs bara inspekteras av professor Umbridge…"

"Du vet, vid närmare eftertanke så kan du föra tillbaka dem. Jag är säker på att Umbridge skulle uppskatta att träffa så underbara varelser", sa Zabini med ett oskyldigt leende och Malfoy fnös av skratt. Samtidigt så nickade flera andra elever instämmande, privat hoppandes att skrabborna skulle göra sig av med Umbridge åt dem.

**"Ute i trädgårdslandet me pumporna", sa Hagrid glatt. "Dom håller på å bli riktigt stora, dom måste va nästan en meter långa nu. De enda problemet e att dom har börjat å ta död på varann."**

"Åh tusan", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

**"O, nej, är det sant?" sa Hermione och kastade en avvärjande blick på Ron, som fortfarande stirrade på Hagrids besynnerliga frisyr och just hade öppnat munnen för att säga någonting om den.**

**"Ja", sa Hagrid sorgset. "Fast de e okej, jag har dom i olika lådor nu. De finns fortfarande tjugo stycken kvar."**

Flera av eleverna som hade vård och skötsel grimaserade vid tanken på skrabborna men avhöll sig från att säga något.

**"Ja, men det var ju tur det", sa Ron. Hagrid märkte inte ironin i hans röst.**

"Eller så märkte han men valde att ignorera det", påpekar Terry.

**Stugan bestod av ett enda rum. I det ena hörnet stod en jättestor säng med ett lapptäcke ovanpå. Ett träbord med stolar i samma stora format stod framför den öppna spisen, nedanför en mängd rökta skinkor och döda fåglar som hände från takbjälkarna. De slog sig ner vid bordet medan Hagrid började laga te. Det dröjde inte länge förrän de åter var inbegripna i ett livligt samtal om Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Hagrid verkade precis lika entusiastisk som de.**

"De va spännande", påpekade Hagrid med en axelryckning.

**"Vänta bara", sa han. "Vänta ni bara, så ska ni få se saker ni aldrig kommer å glömma. Den första uppgiften… nej, föresten, de får jag inte lov å säja…"**

"Han kommer berätta ändå", påpekade Bill.

"Han kan aldrig hålla något hemligt", instämde Charlie.

"Jag slår vad om att han faktiskt lyckas hålla det hemligt den här gången", sade Tonks genast.

"Måste du alltid gå emot mig?"

"Självklart", svarade Tonks med ett stort flin.

**"Jo, säg det nu, Hagrid!" uppmanade Harry, Ron och Hermione honom i kör, men han skadade bara leende på huvudet.**

** "Jag har inte lust å förstöra nöjet för er", sa Hagrid. "Men det blir rena festföreställningen, de kan jag lova er. Deltagarna kommer verkligen å få nåt å bita i!**

"Ifall Hagrid säger det så kan det bli riktigt farligt", mumlade Dorea oroligt.

**Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få se Turneringen i magisk trekamp någon mer gång i mitt liv!"**

"Vänta var du vid liv förra gången den utfördes?" frågade Orla i chock.

"Nej, jag uttryckte mej bara väldigt dåligt", svarade Hagrid en aning rodnandes. "Jag mena att jag aldrig skulle få se turneringen."

"Ah, det är logiskt", sa Orla och nickade på huvudet,

**De stannade på lunch hos Hagrid, men ingen av dem åt särskilt mycket. Han hade lagat någonting som han påstod var köttgryta, men då Hermione fiskade upp en stor klo ur sin portion, förlorade både hon, Ron och Harry aptiten. **

"Jag klandrar henne inte, det där kan vara vad som helst", mumlade Cho med en rysning.

"Jag vill inte veta vad det är", tillade Marietta med rynkad näsa.

**De roade sig i stället med att försöka övertala Hagrid att avslöja vilka uppgifterna i turneringen skulle bli och gissade på vilka av de anmälda eleverna som hade en chans att bli uttagna. De funderade också på om Fred och George hade blivit av med sina skägg ännu.**

"Tusan, alla som har information om det är inte här!" utbrast Bill irriterat. "Har ni någon aning om hur frustrerande det är att de försvinner när vi väl får guldmaterial att reta dem med?"

"Vi kan alltid reta dem när de kommer tillbaka. De har ingen aning om vad vi läst så de kommer inte att förvänta sig det", påpekade Percy med ett flin och Charlie kacklade lyckligt.

**Ett lätt regn började falla under eftermiddagen, och det var väldigt mysigt att sitta vid brasan och lyssna till regndropparnas mildra trummande på fönsterrutan, medan Hagrid stoppade strumpor och diskuterad husalfer med Hermione - för han vägrade blankt att gå med i F.I.S.A. när hon visade honom märkena.**

"Jag hoppas att du förklarade varför", suckade Babbling.

"De e klart att jag berätta varför jag inte ville ha ett märke", sa Hagrid och Babbling suckade igen.

**"De skulle va å göra dom en björntjänst, Hermione", sa han allvarligt och trädde tjockt gult ullgarn i en massiv bennål. "De ligger i deras natur å se efter människor, de e va dom gillar bäst, fattar du inte de? Du skulle bara göra dom olyckliga om du tog ifrån dom deras jobb, å dom skulle ta de som en förolämpning om du försökte betala dom."**

"Är det någon som ens förklarat för henne varför det är så viktigt att alferna är bundna till en trollkarl eller häxa?" frågar madam Bones med ett höjt ögonbryn men ingen gav henne något svar, något som resulterade i att hon själv blev irriterad över lejonens frånvaro.

**"Men Harry befriade ju Dobby, och han var alldeles salig för det!" invände Hermione. "Dessutom har vi hört att han kräver lön nu!"**

"Dobby var aldrig den mest normala alfen", påpekade Narcissa med ett lätt skratt. "Han har hjärtat på rätt plats men är lite konstig."

**"Ja, de kan väl hända, men de finns konstiga typer av alla sorter. Jag säker inte att de inte finns nån enstaka alf här å där som skulle gilla å va fri, men dom flesta kommer aldrig å låta sej övertalas till nåt sånt… Nej, de e ingen idé, Hermione." Hermione såg ytterst förargad ut och stoppade tillbaka asken med märkena i mantelfickan.**

"Hon kommer inte ge upp", muttrade Moody.

"Åh jag vet inte, jag tror att hon faktiskt börjar förstå nu", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

**Vid halv sextiden började det mörkna, och Harry, Ron och Hermione tyckte det var dags att återvända till slottet till allhelgonafesten - och ännu viktigare - till tillkännagivandet av deltagarna i turneringen. **

"Det här kan bli intressant", sa madam Bones. Hon var intresserad över att få veta reaktionerna till alla deltagare och förhoppningvis skulle hon få en förklaring till hur Harry Potter kom att bli en av deltagarna.

**"Jag kommer me er", sa Hagrid och lade stoppstrumporna å sidan. "Vänta en sekund bara." Han reste sig, gick fram till byrån bredvid sängen och började leta efter någonting. De lade just inte märke till det förrän en hemsk lukt började sticka i näsan på den.**

**"Hagrid, var är det där?" frågade Ron hostande.**

"Var? Menar du inte vad?" avbryter Padama plötsligt med rynkad panna.

"Det står var i boken, jag läser bara vad som står", svarade Harper med en axelryckning.

"Urgh, måste alla avbryta hela tiden. Ifall alla bara höll tyst skulle vi bli klara med det här betydligt fortare."

**"Va?" sa Hagrid och vände sig om med en stor falska i handen. "Gillar ni de inte?"**

**"Är det rakvatten?" frågade Hermione med halvkvävd rös.**

"Jösses, jag har aldrig sett Hagrid bete sig på det sättet", flämta Charlie.

"'An var inte den enda, madame Maxime va väldigt tagen 'on med", tillade Fleur.

**"Öh… eau de cologne"; mumlade Hagrid rodnande. "Kanska jag spruta på me lite för mycket. Jag går ut å tar bort de igen, ett ögonblick bara…" Han klampade ut ur stugan och de såg hur han tvättade sig energiskt i regnvattenstunnan utanför fönstret. **

"Det är ett sätt antar jag…", muttra Pansy med rynkad näsa.

**"Eau de cologne?" sa Hermione häpet. "_Hagrid_?"**

**"Och vad betyder allt det där med håret och kostymen?" undrade Harry med låg röst.**

"Det är gulligt", fnittrade flera flickor och såg mellan boken och på Hagrid.

**"Titta!" sa Ron plötsligt och pekade ut genom fönstret.**

"Ifall det är något farligt så kommer jag överväga att stämma skolan", muttrar Sirius och betraktade boken misstänksamt.

"Som om du inte redan gör det", fnös Kingsley.

"Inte skolan, möjligtvis Ministeriet."

**Hagrid hade just rätat upp sig och vänt sig om. Om han hade varit röd i ansiktet tidigare var det ingenting jämfört med hur han nu såg ut. Harry, Ron och Hermione reste sig mycket försiktigt, så att Hagrid inte skulle få syn på dem, och gick fram till fönstret.**

Hagrid rodnande när han insåg vad som skulle hända. Han hade helt glömt bort att Harry, Ron och Hermione var i hans stuga och hade gått till stora salen utan dem.

**När de kikade ut såg de att madame Maxime och hennes elever just hade kommit ut ur vagnen för att bege sig till allhelgonafesten. De kunde inte höra vad Hagrid sa, men han pratade med madam Maxime med en hänförd, fuktig blick, som Harry bara hade sett hos honom en enda gång förut - när han hade tittat på babydraken Norbert.**

"Han är verkligen kär", mumlade Sprout leendes och Umbridge fnös irriterat. "Jag hoppas att du fortfarande har kontakt med henne."

"Vi pratar då å då", sa Hagrid generat.

"Bra, ni är bra för varandra."

**"Han går upp till slottet tillsammans med henne!" sa Hermione indignerat. "Jag trodde han skulle vänta på oss!"**

"Han är väldigt lätt distraherad", skrattade Kevin Whitby.

**Utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på stugan lunkade Hagrid i väg uppför sluttningen tillsammans med madame Maxime. Eleverna från Beauxbatons, som följde dem i kölvattnet, måste småspringa för att hålla jämna steg med deras jättekliv.**

"De andra pratade knappt inte om något annat veckan därpå", avslöjade Fleur. "De fann "förhållandet" intressant och spännande."

**"Han är kär i henne!" sa Ron förbluffat. "Ja, om de där båda slår ihop påsar och får barn, kommer de att sätta världsrekord. Jag slår vad om at varenda baby de får kommer att väga minst ett ton!"**

Mr Weasley skrockade, inte ett dugg förvånat att det var en av Rons första tankar. Det var så typiskt honom.

**De gick ut ur stugan och stängde dörren efter sig. Det hade blivit förvånansvärt mörkt utanför. De drog mantlarna tätt omkring sig och satt av uppför de sluttande gräsmattorna.**

**"Å, titta, där är de andra!" viskade Hermione. Sällskapet från Durmstrang kom gående nerifrån sjön upp mot slottet. Viktor Krum gick jämsides med Karkaroff, och den andra Durmstrangeleverna följde efter i spridda grupper.**

"Jag vet inte ifall jag ska tycka synd om Krum eller inte… jag menar de kan inte vara kul att hela tiden vara under rektorn uppsikt", mumlade Pansy.

**Ron höll blicken hänfört fäst på Krum, men Krum såg varken till höger eller vänster när han kom fram till slottsingången strax före Hermione, Ron och Harry. Han gick in utan att lägga märke till dem. När de trädde in i stora salen, som var upplys av levande ljus, var den redan fylld med folk. Den flammande bägaren hade flyttats, den stod nu på huvudbordet framför Dumbledores tomma stol. Fred och George - med slätrakade ansikten igen - tycktes ha tagit besvikelsen med jämnmod.**

"De försökte åtminstone och det var antagligen vad som spelade mest roll för dem", sade Mr Weasley skrockandes.

"Jag är övertygad om att de istället fann upplevelsen otroligt roande", skrattade Kingsley.

"Det kan jag garantera. De ansåg säkerligen att det var fantastiskt", muttrade Mrs Weasley i en ton som inte var riktigt lika förtjust som hennes make och deras vän ton.

**"Hoppas det blir Angelina", sa Fred, då Harry, Ron och Hermione satte sig.**

"Schysst att hoppas att ens flickvän ska hamna i dödsfara", muttrade Zacharias.

"Schysst av Fred att hoppas att hans brors flickvän är tillräckligt smart och duktig för att kunna klara av att representera hela skolan i turneringen", sköt Percy tillbaka.

**"Det gör jag också!" sa Hermione andlöst. "Men det får vi snart veta!"**

**Allhelgonafesten verkade dra ut mycket längre på tiden än vanligt. Harry hade inte alls samma aptit på den utsökta maten som han annars brukade ha, kanske för att det var den andra festmåltiden på två dagar.**

"Jag tror att det mer hade att göra med att de ville veta vilka deltagarna var", påpekade Narcissa flinandes.

**Han ville bara att tallrikarna skulle tömmas på mat och bli rena igen, så att han äntligen kunde få höra vilka som hade valts ut till skolornas representanter i turneringen . Att döma av de andra elevernas uppförande och deras otåliga ansiktsuttryck var det samma sak med dem; de sträckte ideligen på nacken, skruvade sig på stolarna och ställde sig upp för att se om Dumbledore ätit färdigt än.**

"Du tog extra lång tid på dig med flit."

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vad du pratar om, Filius", sa Dumbledore med ett ljust leende och betraktade den korta mannen som himla med ögonen.

**Långt om länge var de gyllene tallrikarna åter skinande rena. Ljudnivån ökade kraftigt i salen men sänktes snabbt igen då Dumbledore reste sig. På var sin sid som honom satt professor Karkaroff och madame Maxime, som såg lika spända och förväntansfulla ut som alla andra. Ludo Bagman log och vinkade mot flera elever. Mr Crouch däremot verkade helt ointresserad, nästan uttråkad.**

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan. "Det där är inte Crouchs normala beteende…"

"Han var antagligen bara trött", sa Susan försäkrande.

**"Ja, nu är bägaren strax färdig att fatta sitt beslut", sa Dumbledore. "Jag räknar med att det tar en minut till. När de utvaldas namn ropas upp, ber jag dem vänligen komma fram hit, gå längs huvudbordet och fortsätta in i gemaket intill…**

"Går den verkligen på tid eller ger någon den en signal på något sätt?"

"Hur ska vi veta. Vi har ingen aning om hur det fungerar", fnyser Mitchell, en Ravenclawelev.

**han pekade på dörren bakom bordet, "… där de kommer att få de första instruktionerna." Han drog fram sin trollstav och svängde den i en vid båge. Ögonblickligen slocknade alla stearinljusen, bortsett från ljusen inuti de utskurna pumporna. Stora salen låg nu försänkt i halvmörkt, och Den flammande bägaren sken starkare än någonting annat i hela salen.**

"De va mycket imponerande", avslöjade Fleur och log emot rektorn. "De fick oss att ta er på allvar, tror jag."

**Det gjorde nästan ont i ögonen att betrakta de lusande klara, blåvita flammorna. Alla stirrade och väntade… Några började titta på klockan.**

**"Vilken sekund som helst nu" viskade Lee Jordan, som satt två platser ifrån Harry.**

"Kan vi inte bara skippa och istället läsa upp deltagarnas namn?"

"De är typ två sidor kvar, sitt ner och håll tyst", svarar Harper otåligt.

**Flammorna inuti bägaren blev plötsligt röda igen. Gnistor flög ut från den. I nästa ögonblick sköt en eldstunga upp i liften och en svedd pergamentbit fladdrade ut ur bägaren. Alla flämtade till.**

I salen så gjorde även alla det också, kanske för att spänningen i rummet började höjas eller kanske för att de äntligen kommit till den punkt där saker börja hända i boken.

**Dumbledore fångade upp pergamentstycket och höll det på armlängds avstånd för att kunna läsa det i skenet från flammorna, som åter hade blivit blåvita.**

**"Durmstrangs turneringsdeltagare", läste han med hög, klar stämma, "blir Viktor Krum."**

"Så han riskerar hela sin karriär för en turnering", mumlar Charlus.

"För Merlins skull, alla deltagare riskerar sina liv för den där turneringen", utbrast Dorea med en suck.

"Jag litar på att Ministeriet gjort vad som krävs för att se till att deltagarna inte blir allvarligt skadade… jag hoppas verkligen att st Mungos helare var vid plats hela tiden för säkerhets skull", sade Charlus med en grimas.

**"Det var ju ingen överraskning!" skrek Ron, medan en storm av jubel och applåder bröt ut i salen. Harry såg Viktor Krum resa sig upp från Slytherinbordet och lomma fram mot Dumbledore. Han vände åt höger, gick längs huvudbordet och försvann genom dörren in till nästa rum. **

"Han verkade väldigt glad ändå över att han vann. Jag tror att han diskret gjorde en fist pump", sade Nick fundersamt.

**"Bravo, Viktor!" mullrade Karkaroff så högt att alla kunde höra honom trots dånet från allt klappande. "Jag visste att du hade det i dig!"**

"Jag önskar att det var den där pojken som spillde mat på sig som blivit utvald till deltagare. Kan ni tänka er vad underhållare Karkaroffs reaktion hade varit", sade Sirius.

"Jag trodde att du inte gillade honom", sade Narcissa en aning roat.

"Åh det gör jag inte, men jag gillar Karkaroff ännu mindre", erkände Sirius.

**Applåderna och babblet bland eleverna dog ut. Allas uppmärksamhet riktades åter mot bägaren, som ett par sekunder senare blev rödglödgad igen. Ännu ett pergamentstycke sköt upp ur den, framdrivet av flammorna.**

**"Beauxbatons turneringsdeltagare", sa Dumbledore, "är Fleur Delacour!"**

"Grattis Fleur, jag är säker på att det kommer gå strålande för dig", sade Dorea med ett vänligt leende.

"Tack så mycket mrs Potter", sade Fleur med ett litet leende

"Dorea, sötnos. Jag föredrar det."

"Säker på att du inte vill kallas för Euphemia?" frågade Sirius retsamt.

"Du håller tyst eller så får du rensa ut trädgården. Tro inte att du kommer undan bara för att du är vuxen."

"Ja, mamma, jag vet", svarade Sirius med ett mjukt leende och hela han strålade av glädje. Remus önskade att Harry varit närvarande för att att se det, han visste att det var något som skulle få Harry att själv bli glad.

**"Det är hon, Ron!" ropade Harry då flickan som var så lik en vilie graciöst reste sig upp, kastade sig långa blonda silverhår tillbaka och svepte fram mellan Ravenclaws och Hufflepuffs bord.**

"Du verkade väldigt självsäker, som om du visste att du skulle bli vad."

"Jag blev yppfostrad på sånt sätt. Va alltid självsäker i dig själv", svarade Fleur med en axelryckning.

**"Å, titta, vad besvikna de andra är", sa Hermione högt i allt oväsendet och nickade mot de återstående eleverna från Beauxbatons. "Besvikna" var inte rätta ordet, tänkte Harry. Två av flickorna, som inte blivit valda, hade brustit i gråt och snuttade hejdlöst med huvudet gömt i händerna. **

"De är bara besvikna, de kommer att må bra nästa morgon", sade Tonks.

"Inte direkt, de var fortfarande väldigt besvikna över att de inte blev utvalda", sa Fleur med en grimas.

**När Fleur Delacour också hade försvunnit in i sidogemaket, föll tystnaden på nytt i salen,**

**men den här gången var det en tystnad så laddad med spänning att man nästan kunde känna smaken av den. Nu gällde det vem som skulle tävla för Hogwarts…**

"Var jag den enda som bara ville skrika att han skulle få det överstökat?" frågar en flicka och flera personer runt om henne skakar på huvudet, de hade själva varit redo att göra det men ingen hade velat bryta den spända tystnaden som uppstått.

**"Den flammande bägaren glödde åter röd, gnistorna regnade från den, eldstungan sköt högt upp i luften, och från dess spets drog Dumbledore det tredje pergamentstycket.**

Charlus och Dorea höll spänt andan, de önskade för allt de hade att Harry inte skulle bli Hogwarts deltagare. Det sista de ville var att se deras sonson delta i en så farlig turneringen och medan de visste att chansen var stor att han på något sätt skulle bli vald med tanke på att boken existera och var så tjock så höll de hoppet vid liv. För en gångs skull kunde Harry kanske ha ett lugnt år, trots allt så hade han inte anmält sig. Det fanns inget som gav upphov till att han skulle kunna bli vald.

**"Hogwarts turneringsdeltagare är Cedric Diggory!"**

Både Charlus och Dorea slappnade av när de hörde pojkens namn. Harry hade inte blivit vald och var sker, han behövde inte riskera sitt liv det året.

Cho tittade ner i marken, i det ögonblicket hade hon varit så stolt över Cedric för att han blivit utvald. Nu önskade hon bara att han aldrig hade blivit vald.

**"Nej!" utbrast Ron högt, men ingen hörde honom utom Harry, för jublet och oväsendet från bordet intill var för starkt. **

"Hur tror ni att Harry tänkte i det ögonblicket?" frågade Amanda intresserat.

"Det här är grymt. Det kommer vara ett så roligt år. Hogwarts kommer definitivt vinna det här", svarade Katrina omedelbart.

**Alla eleverna från Hufflepuff hade hoppat upp, skrikande och stampande, medan Cedric banade sig förbi dem med ett brett leende och styrde stegen mot rummet bakom huvudbordet. Bifallet för Cedric fortsatte i själva verket så länge att det dröjde en bra stund innan Dumbledore kunde göra sig hörde igen.**

"Det var första gången som vi verkligen fick någon uppmärksamhet", sade Zacharias innan han muttrandes tillade,"men sen var Potter tvungen att förstöra det."

**"Utmärkt!" ropade Dumbledore glatt, då tumultet äntligen hade lagt sig. "Ja, här har vi alltså våra tre deltagare. jag vet att jag kan lita på att ni allesammans, inklusive de återstående eleverna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang, kommer att ge era representanter allt det stöd ni kan uppbåda.**

Fleur kunde inte låta bli att fnysa när hon hörde den kommentaren. Hon kunde inte minnas någon händelse där hennes klasskamrater verkligen ha visat henne sitt stöd. Visst de hejade på henne och sånt, men det var mer för att Beauxbatons skulle vinna än för att de faktiskt hejade på henne.

**Genom att uppmuntra och heja på era deltagare bidrar ni på ett mycket vikt…" Här avbröt sig Dumbledore plötsligt, och alla kunde tydligt se vad som hade fått honom att tystna.**

De vuxna som inte varit närvarande året innan lutade sig intresserat framåt. de, med undantaget av Charlus och Dorea, visste vad som skulle hända nu.

**Flammorna i bägaren hade åter blivit röda. Gnistorna flög ut ur den. En eldstunga sköt plötsligt upp i luften och förde med sig ännu ett pergamentstycke. **

"VA? Nej. Det ska bara vara tre deltagare", protesterade Dorea skrämt.

"Någon måste ha mixtrat med bägaren", sa en förstaårselev nervöst.

"Och vem det än är kommer tvingas delta nu med", påpekade Charlus nervöst.

"Snälla, låt det inte vara Harry", mumlar Dorea olyckligt.

**Dumbledore sträckte närmast mekaniskt fram en lång arm och grep tag i pergamentet. Han höll ut det framför sig och stirrade på namnet som stod skrivet på det. Det blev en lång paus, medan Dumbledore fortsatte att stirra på pergamentstycket i sin hand och alla i salen stirrade på honom. Sedan harklade han sig och läste högt:**

Dumbledore log sorgset medan han mindes besvikelsen, sorgen och skräcken som alla blandats i det ögonblick han lade ögonen på namnet på lappen. Han hade i några sekunder varit lamaslagen av förskräckelse, desperat sökandes efter ett sätt att få Harry att slippa delta i turneringen men hade inte funnit något svar. Så uppgivet hade han behövt läsa namnet och se sina farhågor komma till liv framför honom.

**"_Harry Potter_!"**

"Och här tänkte Harry att han endast ville ha ett lugnt år där han kunde ha kul", sa Katrina och fortsatte med sina tankar från sin tidigare konversation med Amanda. Men det var ingen som brydde sig om henne, istället var allas uppmärksamhet på Charlus och Dorea.

"NEJ!" skrek Dorea medan Charlus händer greppade ryggstödet så hårt att hans knogar blev vita och fingrarna lämnade märken efter sig i fåtöljen.

"Hur", sade han i en lågmäld, ytterst farlig röst medan han stirrade runt sig i salen, "kommer det sig att Harry, min _sonson_, befinner sig som deltagare i Den magiska trekampen. En tävling som krävt liv och som han inte har någon anledning till att vara i."

"Vi var lika förskräckta som ni är nu, Charlus", försäkrade McGonagall han. "Det viktiga är att Harry är vid liv."

"Han sade att han inte var en deltagare", utbrast Dorea upprört. "Jag trodde han var säker!"

"Han sade att han inte hade anmält sig själv", rättade Remus med en suck.

"Ska det få mig att må bättre. Någon riskerade hans liv för vad, ett gott skratt!" fräste Charlus och Remus ryckte till en aning. "Tänker någon förklara hur det här hände?"

"Det förklaras i nästa kapitel om jag inte har fel", påpekade Dumbledore men han tystnade när han såg parets blick.

"Jag vill veta nu. Det är Harrys liv. Jag är trött på att vänta tills nästa…" Men Dorea avbröt sig tvärt och avslutade inte sin mening.

"Håll tyst alla", spotta Moody ur sig och en tystnad föll över salen medan alla andlöst lyssnade. Svagt kunde de höra ljudet av dova dunsar. Ju mer tid som gick desto närmare kom ljudet och de kunde snart utskilja ljudet av flera trummor som någon gick och slog på i takt med de stampande fötterna.

Nervöst såg alla på varandra och de vuxna sträckte sig efter sina trollstavar och spön för säkerhets skull, redo att försvara barnen i salen ifall de krävdes. Med hela kroppen spänd och redo att försvara väntade de medan en trumpet ljöd utanför dörren till stora salen innan den svängde in och sällskapet som gjort ifrån sig ljudet tågade långsamt in i salen. Fortfarande stampandes med fötterna och slåendes på flera trummor. Allas blickar var på dem medan de gick rakt fram till lärarbordet där de stannade och ljudet avbröts tvärt så att salen återigen fylldes med tystnad.

* * *

**AN**: Jag vet inte ifall ni lade märke till det, men jag ändrade boktexten lite. Egentligen så är det Harry som frågar Angelina om hon har fyllt år, men eftersom de i mitt universum är mycket närmre varandra så ändrade jag det och lät istället Dean ställa den frågan. Detta eftersom Harry med största sannolikhet är medveten om hennes födelsedag då de ser varandra som syskon.


	19. De fyra turneringsdeltagarna

**DenLillaTjejen**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att uppdateringen gladde dig. Jag ska försöka få med mer Hinny nu, jag känner att vi har kommit till en punkt där det är möjligt att börja utveckla ett förhållande mellan dem. De båda är medvetna om att de har känslor för den andra trots allt. Körningen går bra men teorin går sådär när det gäller körkoret. Jag tror det kommer gå bättre när jag vet vilket datum jag ska göra teorin då jag har ett klart mål att sträva mot. Men bortsett från det går det bra, tack för att du fråga :)

**Frida**: Hejsan Frida, tyvärr är jag inte särskilt bra på japanska så jag kan inte ge något bra svar på senpai, jag vet endast vad det betyder pga tv. Det glädjer mig att det gick bra i skolan och att du fick höga betyg, men jobbigt att du fick fel betyg i teknik, tur att du upptäckte det. Jag hatar när skolan gör såna fel. Okej nu låter det som om jag har råkat ut för det men det som hände mig var att de två terminer i rad har satt ogiltig frånvaro på mig när jag aldrig kommit försent eller skolkat så jag har behövt dragit upp det med dem några gånger. Tack och lov gjorde de rätt den här terminen. Åttan känns som en evighet sen så kan inte minnas ifall den var jobbigare/svårare än sjuan eller inte… jag tror att jag på ett sätt tyckte nian var jobbigare pågrund av nationella proven.  
Ingen orsak, jag gillar att komma ihåg mina läsares födelsedagar och tack så mycket själv. Förlåt men nu får du mig att skratta när du berätta att jag fick dig att skratta mitt i natten. Tack och lov att jag är själv hemma eftersom klockan är ett på natten just nu… tusan jag har jobb imorgon, hur kan helgen redan vara slut. Strunt samma, jag hoppas att du fick tillbaka din iPad snabbt.  
Jag tror att de andra tänkte att de redan har lidit igenom tre böcker utan att ha någon aning om vad som pågick och de kunde inte motstå frestelsen att utsätta Charlus och Dorea för samma sak. Men jag är glad att du gillade Doreas reaktion, jag försökte framställa en så trovärdig reaktion som möjligt och jag tror stenhårt på att hon är livrädd för sin familjs säkerhet.  
Jag har försökt att tänka på tempus i det här kapitlet men det finns chans för att jag har missat det på vissa ställen, men jag tänker definitivt mer på det nu än vad jag gjorde innan. Så tack för att peka ut det för mig. Och jag är ganska säker på att jag kommer ha intresset kvar till Nitton år senare, det kommer bara ta några år innan vi är där.  
Virtuella kramar, Elvira.

**Thalia**: Aw, det glädjer mig så mycket att höra hur glad du blev över uppdateringen. Jag tcker det är så jobbigt att hålla på att välja ut smycken och matcha till kläder, dessutom är jag oftast för trött på morgonen för att orka bry mig om sådant. Men jag förstår varför du använder det smycket så ofta.  
Så du tror att det är Gryffindoreleverna som kom tillbaka till salen med en plan för att få Minnie som sin elevhemsföreståndare. Du var den enda som har gissat på det och ifall du har rätt eller inte får du veta i det här kapitlet, så det är bara att fortsätta att läsa. Tack och lov att jag fick till Doreas reaktion, var lite orolig för den men jag blev i slutändan nöjd med hur den blev.  
Jag kommer antagligen att gilla Drakhornet, väntar fortfarande på att den ska bli ledig dock. Jag tror att du nämnde din recension och ifall jag minns rätt så gick jag och läste den, men håller tummarna på att tredje boken kommer snart.  
Det var så lite, det var ganska lätt att komma ihåg din födelsedag eftersom det var i maj och en månad efter min mamma fyller år, så jag kunde komma ihåg det på det sättet. Annars är jag värdelös på datum. När det gäller din födelsedagshälsning så undrade jag men antog att det bara hade blivit någon slags miss i systemet så den skickades iväg två gånger. Men som man säger; better safe than sorry.  
PS: Jag hatar att skriva sammanfattningar, man måste hitta balansen mellan att inte ge bort allting men ändå fånga intresset hos läsarna. Det är hemskt. Och jag sade bara sanningen om vad jag tyckte om din sammanfattning.  
MVH Lea

**Trischa Wren**: Tack så mycket, och du är inte ensam om att sakna Gryffindoreleverna. Men fasa ej, de är påväg tillbaka, det dröjer inte alls länge nu. Okej, ville bara kontrollera ifall det var något speciellt, som sagt så kommer det antagligen dröja ett tag innan det händer men jag ska fundera ut några saker som jag ska skriva. Men historien om eleverna och Kings cross är definitivt något som skulle kunna dyka upp.

**Loopin' Lunan95**: Hon kommer få vad hon förtjänar i nästa bok, det lovar jag. Sirius kommer vara förbannad och det täcker det knappt. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och det är skönt att vara tillbaka. Må inte dåligt över att inte lämna en review, det är som sagt inget måste även om det alltid är trevligt. Tusan, Randall. Urgh, jag fick för mig att han var i ravenclaw. Varför! Nu är jag sur på mig själv… um, låt oss säga att han missade att man skulle stanna i tornet och när han insåg det så gömde han sig bakom alla andra så de var inte medvetna om att han var där och med de andra menar jag egentligen Umbridge. Jag önskar att jag kunde få se den händelsen utspela sig på film, skulle vara så kul att se Umbridge bli så skrämd.  
Åh ska du till USA. Nu är jag avundsjuk, jag längtar tillbaka dit så sjukt mycket. Försök att ha så kul som möjligt och ha det bra.

**Bokmalvan**: Haha, syskon lär sig aldrig om hur galen man är ;) Men det gör mig otroligt glad över att höra om din reaktion. Jag är otroligt lättad över att fjärde boken kommit igång och jag är ett steg närmare första utmaningen, jag vill skriva om hur Harry hanterar det. Gryffindoreleverna kommer definitivt snart tillbaka, oroa dig inte. Jag har en plan till det. Än så länge är min sommar skaplig, jag menar jag jobbar heltid fram till vecka 30 på vardagarna men annars är den bra  
Lea

**AlexaAsterix01**: Jag är verkligen glad att du såg fram mot kapitlet och att det levde upp till förväntningarna. Haha okej när du räknar upp det på det sättet så har det hänt en hel del. Vänta ramlade Umbridge ur stolen, gud jag kan inte ens minnas det, nu måste jag kolla upp det. Ah just ja, nu minns jag. Det var ingen orsak, jag njöt av det ;) Kul att du gillade Charlus och Doreas reaktioner och oroa dig inte över Gryffindoreleverna, de är snart tillbaka. Hedersord.  
När det gäller Durmstrang så har jag valt att inte ge något lands namn då det inte riktig är någon som vet, i mitt huvud har jag alltid föreställt mig att det ligger i Ryssland pågrund utav att det var så kallt. Jag kollar med jämna mellanrum upp information om HP-världen och från vad jag har sett så finns det inget garanterat svar. J.K Rowling har själv sagt att hon inte tänker avslöja vart de ligger för att det är så hemligt, men från min forskning verkar Durmstrang ligga i Norge, Sverige eller Ryssland. Jag vill dock påpeka att Ryssland för mig är det troligaste svaret pågrund utav de tjocka klädnaderna de har och det faktum att fjärde boken nämner att Durmstrang ligger norr om Skottland. Det skulle fortfarande kunna vara Sverige eller Norge då visserligen men jag skulle då föreslå att skolan ligger på gränsen mellan Ryssland och Finland. Men som sagt vill jag inte ge något svar eftersom allt är spekulationer. När det gäller skolor i andra länder så väljer många att låta barnen studera hemma och det blir inte ekonomiskt lönsamt för landet att hålla igång en skola. Utöver det så finns det skolor i länder som hålls igång i några år men sen kanske läggs ner, de elva skolor som nämns vid namn och har information om det etc är de skolor som har existerat under en väldigt lång tid. Ministeriet väljer att inte hålla koll på mindre skolor så med största sannolikhet så har världen fler skolor. Men nu lämnar jag det ämnet ifred.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och hoppas det här lever upp till förväntningarna. Sirius hår var otroligt när han var yngre. Jag bara vet det men jag är inte säker på att hans mamma skulle hålla med dock. Och be inte om ursäkt för information om världens skolorna, det påminde mig om att det var ett tag sen jag var på Pottermore och läste allt extra material och sånt. Men nu ska jag sluta skriva. Ha det bra

**Gryffindor01**: Jag vet, jag ber om ursäkt för den men jag lovar att det var den sista på ett tag nu. Och ni får svar på vilka det var i det här kapitlet så det är positivt. Men hedersord jag är klar med cliffhangers nu, för tillfället vill jag avsluta varje kapitel på ett mer ordentligt sätt. Jag har faktiskt inte läst Athenas märke, jag har hört talas om den och vet typ vad som hände men har aldrig tagit mig tid att läsa den. Jag försökte att läsa The lost hero men kände mig uttråkad av någon anledning trots att jag älskar de fem första böckerna han skrev. Men tycker synd om dig som var tvungen att genomlida det.  
Phew, jag kan nu lättat sucka ut och slippa oroa mig för att bli mördad eller hackad på mina anteckningar.  
Tänkte ändå bara att jag kunde hjälpa med det jag kunde, vad och när du sen väljer att göra någonting är helt upp till dig :) Wow tanken på att ta en paus på ett år gav mig rysningar så det kommer med 99% säkerhet inte hända. Men regn kan vara mysigt ibland btw. Jättemysigt när man sitter inne och dricker te och läser en bra bok, inte lika mysigt om man är ute eller vill sola :D  
Kram Lea  
PS: Missade din fråga om ifall du fick gissa på vilka som kom annars hade jag skickat ett pm om att du fick det. Aja, nu är det för sent eftersom jag uppdaterar men du får gärna dela med dig nu om ifall du hade rätt med din gissning eller inte. Men i fall vi skulle råka ut för en sån här situation igen så är det bara att gissa, det förstör ingenting enligt min mening. Kom precis på att du faktiskt skickade ett pm och att jag har läst det men aldrig svarade för att mitt internet var så dåligt just då. Din gissning om att det var Durmstrang och Viktor Krum var tyvärr fel, den tanken slog mig aldrig ens men jag ska erkänna att jag på ett sätt ångra att jag inte lät det vara dem men jag tror att jag endast kommer låta Krum komma lite senare i boken. Men bra gissning ändå :) Hejdå och ha det bra.

**LeviusaSarah**: Vad kul att ni är kompisar, jag vet inte varför men det gjorde mig väldigt glad av någon anledning. Men tack så hemskt mycket för att välkomna mig tillbaka och jag är glad att ni gillad kapitlet. Ha en underbar tid tills nästa kapitel :)

**Emelie100**: Tog lite längre tid än vad jag hade räknat med men jag tycker att det var värt de extra dagarna. Är mer nöjd med kapitlet nu :)

* * *

_Nervöst såg alla på varandra och de vuxna sträckte sig efter sina trollstavar och spön för säkerhets skull, redo att försvara barnen i salen ifall de krävdes. Med hela kroppen spänd och redo att försvara väntade de medan en trumpet ljöd utanför dörren till stora salen innan den svängde in och sällskapet som gjort ifrån sig ljudet tågade långsamt in i salen. Fortfarande stampandes med fötterna och slåendes på flera trummor. Allas blickar var på dem medan de gick rakt fram till lärarbordet där de stannade och ljudet avbröts tvärt så att salen åter igen fylldes med tystnad._

Den stumma tystnaden fortsatte att fylla salen medan eleverna och de vuxna fortsatte att stirra på gruppen som anlänt i misstro. En ur gruppen blåste en hög signal från sin trumpet och gruppen delade genast upp sig i två led så att tre personer i mitten kunde kliva fram och ställa sig framför sina kamrater. Eller rättare sagt så red de fram.

"Potter, vad tror du att du håller på med!" fräser Snape och stirrar misstroget på den svarthåriga pojken som tonade sig över alla tillsammans med sina två bästa vänner.

"Se hur han endast nämnde dig. Det är som om vi andra inte ens existerar", påpekade George med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag ser inte det som en negativ sak. Vi borde se det som en gåva", kom Lees skrattandes röst någonstans ifrån mängden av Gryffindoreleverna som stod rakryggade och blängde på Umbridge.

"Vad är meningen med det här?" frågade Fudge tillslut medan han misstroget betraktade elevskaran som nu stod helt knäpptysta utan att röra sig.

"Vi har beslutat att det är dags att åter igen ansluta oss till läsningen", sade Harry i en hög ton och lågmälda viskningar bröt ut i salen.

McGonagall tappade nästan hakan av chock och det kändes som om någon tog ett grepp om hennes hjärta, hon skulle förlora sin position trots allt. Hennes lejon gav upp… trots det så kunde hon inte känna någon ilska emot dem, de hade försökt och hennes position som deras elevhemsföreståndare var ett värdigt offer ifall det fick dem ut ur trubbel med Umbridge. Men något stämde inte, de var för nöjda. Ett litet hopp tändes åter igen inom henne, det kanske fortfarande fanns en chans.

"Så ni har kommit till era fulla sinnes bruk igen", sa Umbridge belåtet. "Det kanske finns hopp för er trots allt, men jag är rädd att jag fortfarande måste straffa er…"

"NI GER BARA UPP!" vrålade Charlie misstroget och avbröt Umbridge. "Vad hände med att stå upp för McGonagall, för er själva? Hur kan ni ge upp och välja henne som eran elevhemsföreståndare"

"Åh nej, professor McGonagall är vår elevhemsföreståndare och kommer förbli det", försäkrade Ron uppifrån sin häst i en allvarlig ton. "Vi var bara väldigt uttråkade nu när vi alla har sovit ut och vi beslutade att det var dags att återvända till salen. Vi vill också veta vad som händer."

"Jag tror inte att ni förstår vilken situation ni är i", skrattar Umbridge i en sockersöt ton och med hennes ovanligt breda leende hade hon aldrig varit så lik en padda som hon var nu. "Ni har ingenting som stoppar mig nu. Ni har inget beskydd. Jag är eran elevhemsföreståndare och inget ni gör eller säger kan ändra det."

"De är idioter. De hade övertaget men gav upp det för att de var uttråkade… för en stund var jag faktiskt imponerad över deras intiativ", suckade Alisa och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är rädd att du har fel. I själva verket så har du ingen möjlighet till att vara våran elevhemsföreståndare… och tja, du vet att det är sanningen för lilla jag skulle aldrig tala osanning", påpekade Harry i en sliskig ton. "Hermione?"

"Tack Harry", sade Hermione medan hon nervöst fick sin häst att gå några kliv framåt. "Ni kanske tror att vi kom ner för att vi var uttråkade och vi har använt tiden i tornet till att larva runt…"

"Ni jonglerade med elever", fräste Mrs Weasley och blängde på tvillingarna.

"Men vi fick även en hel del forskning gjord", fortsatte Hermione som om hon inte hade blivit avbruten. "När Umbridge tillkännagav sig själv som vår elevhemsföreståndare så fick jag känslan av att det inte kunde stämma, att det inte kunde vara möjligt. Så jag vände mig till min favoritbok Hogwarts en historia då jag mindes något."

"Självklart", muttrade Ron.

"Dissa inte boken, den hjälpte oss", sköt Hermione tillbaka. "Boken nämnde något om att för att vara elevhemsföreståndare så är man tvungen att uppnå en del speciella krav. Krav som Umbridge inte uppnår. Det första är att elevhemsföreståndaren bör leda det elevhem som han eller hon tillhörde i skolan. Umbridge tillhörde Slytherin och inte Gryffindor…"

"Nyckelordet, Granger, är bör", fräste Umbridge.

"Vilket för oss vidare till det som verkligen hindrar dig. För att vara en elevhemsföreståndare så måste han eller hon ha minst sju års erfarenhet av att vara en lärare. Då Umbridge endast har ett halvårs erfarenhet utav att lära ut så har hon ingen möjlighet att vara Gryffindors, eller någon av de andra elevhemmens föreståndare", förklarade Hermione.

"De är gamla regler. Jag är trolldomsministern och har deklarerat henne som den nya elevhemsföreståndaren", protesterar Fudge.

"Men det är inte trolldomsministerns rätt att göra det. Endast rektorn kan utnämna elevhemsföreståndaren", påpekar Harry.

"Och de enda som kan ändra det är Hogwarts styrelsen, och endast ifall mer än femtio procent röstar för det", tillade Hermione snabbt.

"… så det här betyder att McGonagall verkligen är eran elevhemsföreståndare", sade Katrina tillslut och alla Gryffindors nickar och visar tillslut sina leenden och McGonagall kände en enorm vikt lyftas ifrån hennes axlar.

"Men…", spottade Umbridge ur sig.

"Ledsen _professor_, men vi följer bara grundarnas regler", sade Harry med ett hårt leende. "Du är inte vår elevhemsföreståndare, du kommer aldrig vara vår elevhemsföreståndare. Släpp det bara."

McGonagall såg att Umbridge blev allt mer irriterad och att hon skulle få ett utbrott, så hon reste sig snabbt upp så all uppmärksamhet i salen vände sig emot henne. "Jag tror att det här är tillräckligt med spänning för ett tag nu", hon vände sig emot sina lejon och log mjukt mot dem alla och försökte förmedla sin stolthet. "Tack så hemskt mycket för vad ni gjorde, ni har ingen aning om hur mycket det betyder… men jag har en fråga."

"Vadå, professorn?" frågar Ginny.

"Vart fick ni de tre hästarna ifrån… och trumpeterna och trummorna?" frågar McGonagall förvirrat och flera andra nickar instämmande.

"Um… vi följde Moodys exempel…", började Fred medan han bet sig i läppen.

"Moodys exempel?" frågade Flitwick förvirrat innan han flämtade. "Är det där elever!"

"Nej, nej, vi följde hans exempel på att alltid ha ständig vaksamhet och vi fick det genom att överraska det genom vår parad så vi skaffade därför hästar och instrument", förklarade Angelina och himlade med ögonen.

"Men vart fick ni dem ifrån?"

Gabriel, som lekt med någon kubb, tittade upp och log tjuvaktigt. "Magi, vi använde oss av magi. Jag vet inte ifall professorn har glömt det men vi har sjundeårselever som kan förvandla bord till hästar, instrumenten var ännu enklare."

McGonagall log bara, hon hade det inte i sig att bli upprörd nu. Inte när de alla hjälpt till för att få henne behålla alla sina positioner, så istället sade hon bara: "välkommen tillbaka, ta era platser så kan vi fortsätta läsningen. Vi slutade precis med att Mr Potters namn kom upp ur bägaren."

Harry ryckte till och kastade en snabb blick på sina farföräldrar som inte såg särskilt glada ut, trots det så återvände han snabbt till sin plats med resten av Gryffindoreleverna.

"Um, innan ni två säger något så vill jag påpeka att jag inte ville vara med i turneringen, jag anmälde mig aldrig", sade han nervöst.

"Vi är inte arga på dig. VI är arga på den som anmälde dig… lite upprörda att du inte berättade kanske…", muttrade Charlus och knöt sina händer.

"Jag visste inte hur jag skulle berätta det", erkände Harry och såg ner på marken.

"Seså, inga skamsna miner nu. Du gjorde inget fel och du och dina vänner har lyckats med något otroligt bra. Var stolt", sade Sirius och lade en hand på sin gudsons axel som höjde huvudet och log mot mannen. Men ett blont huvud i ögonvrån fångade hans uppmärksamhet och han vred på huvudet.

"Fleur?" sade han förvirrat.

"'Arry, jag börja yndra när dy skylle dyka ypp", sade Fleur med ett strålande leende och böjde sig fram för att kyssa Harrys kinder.

"Men vad gör du här?"

"Bill skickade ett brev till mig angående om vad som 'ände och jag beslytade att jag skylle anslyta mig", förklarade den blonda flickan med ett strålande leende. "'yr 'ar du 'aft det, 'Arry?

"Åh allt är toppen. Älskar att alla mina tankar läses upp inför alla", svarade Harry sarkastiskt och de skrattade tillsammans. Ginny blängde under tiden på den blonda kvinnan, avundsjuk över hur hon kommunicerade med Harry, hur de skrattade tillsammans. Varför kunde hon kyssa hans kinder utan att någon reagerade, när hade de ens blivit så nära varandra? Irriterat korsade hon sina armar och harklade sig.

"Ursäkta men jag tror vi ska fortsätta läsa nu", sade hon stelt och Harry rodnade när han tystnade mitt i en mening medan Fleur skakade på huvudet. " Ritchie Coote har redan hittat rätt sida, så han kan börja läsa nu om det passar er."

"Självklart, jag var bara förvånad över att se Fleur här. Har inte sett henne på evigheter", sade Harry ursäktande. "Ledsen Ritchie, du kan läsa nu."

Tredjeårseleven från Gryffindor harklade sig innan han läste ut namnet på kapitlet; **De fyra turneringsdeltagarna**

"Vi får i alla fall äntligen veta vad det var som sades i det där rummet", sa Hermione i en optimistisk ton.

"Och hur folk reagerade", tillade Ginny och blängde på sin bror.

**Harry satt där, medveten om att vartenda ansikte i stora salen var vänt mot honom. Han var helt lamslagen. **

"Jag satt bara och undrade varför det altid är jag", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", skrattade Hermione.

"Vi borde döpa om böckerna för att visa att du inte vill råka ut för allt det där", flinade Ron. "Fred, George har ni lust att fixa det?"

"Harry Potter och de vises nej", sade Fred genast.

"Harry Potter och hemligheternas Försvinn", fortsatte George.

"Harry Potter och fången från stick och brinn", tillade Fred fundersamt.

"Och sist men inte minst Harry Potter och den flammande ett jävla år", avslutade George med ett gigantiskt leende.

"Underhållande nog så är de där titlarna väldigt passande", skrattade Harry. "Speciellt sista för det var meningen att det skulle vara ett roligt år."

**Det måste vara en dröm. Han hade inte hört rätt.**

"Jag tror att det var majoriteten av oss som tänkte det i det ögonblicket", sade Alicia med en grimas.

"Ni var åtminstone där, jag fick veta genom tidningen att han var en turneringsdeltagare", muttrade Sirius. "Jag höll på att få en hjärtattack."

"Ledsen Sirius", sade Harry fåraktigt

"Oroa dig inte, jag förstår att dina tankar var upptagna med hur det kunde hända och att din första tanke inte var att kontakta mig", försäkrade Sirius sin gudson med ett leende.

**Det hördes inget bifall och inga applåder. Ett surr, som från ilskna bin, började fylla salen. **

"Du kommer att bli anklagad för fusk, kommer du inte?" frågade Charlus med en suck.

"Hur skulle jag annars ha blivit vald som deltagare ifall jag inte hade fuskat?" påpekade Harry i en sarkastiskt ton.

"Vi kommer verkligen inte gilla den här boken antar jag", frågade Dorea lågmält.

"Ni kommer att hata den", svarade Harry med en grimas.

**Några elever ställde sig upp för att bättra kunna titta på Harry, där han satt som fastfrusen på sin stol.**

"Alltid missfostret på zoo:t", muttrade Harry och Remus grep tag i hans arm så att pojken vände sig mot varulven.

"Du är inget missfoster Harry", sade Remus medan han bestämt såg in i Harrys ögon. "Bry dig inte om vad andra säger, de har fel. Du är perfekt precis som du är, okej?"

Harry nickade stumt men slet snabbt blicken ifrån den äldre mannens och såg istället rodnande ner på golvet.

"Han har rätt, Harry", sade Sirius mjukt och strök Harrys hår till tonåringens förskräckelse, även om en del av honom var väldigt rörd. "Vi pratade om det här, kalla inte dig själv missfoster. De enda missfostren är Voldemort och Vernon, min mor…"

"MRS POTTER", flämtade Lavander förskräckt när hon mindes hur mannen kallat henne för mamma. "Jag trodde ni gillade varandra!"

"Nej, Mrs Black", rättade Sirius utan att ta blicken ifrån Harry innan han med en viskning och ett blinkande öga tillade "Åh, och paddan såklart."

De som hörde honom började fnissa och Harry höjde blygt sitt leende och visade sitt lilla leende. Sirius log och tryckte en kyss mot Harrys hår, något som bara fick Harry att rodna ännu mer medan han lågt skrattandes knuffade undan sin gudfar. Under hela tiden hade Sirius ett gigantiskt leende i sitt ansikte, glad över att ha fått bort Harrys tankar om att han var ett missfoster.

Bakom dem så log Gryffindors jagare triumferande emot varandra. De var svårt att tänka sig att de hade varit rädda för Sirius bara två dagar senare. Även när de fått veta att han varit oskyldig så hade de fortfarande varit vaksamma mot honom, men för varje timme som gick så kunde se hur mycket han betydde för Harry, hur mycket Harry behövde sin gudfar. Mannen hade trots allt riskerat allt för att hålla Harry säker och det gav honom deras respekt.

**Uppe vid huvudbordet hade McGonagall rest sig och skyndat förbi Ludo Bagman och professor Karkaroff för att ivrigt viska någonting i örat på Dumbledore, som lyssnande böjde sig ner mot henne med lätt rynkad panna.**

"Vad var det du sade?" frågade Tonks nyfiket.

"Jag försökte övertala honom om att inte låta mr Potter delta i turneringen, att det fanns något att göra åt situationen. Att låta honom delta var alldeles för farligt", svarade McGonagall medan hon ogillande betraktade boken, som om det var dens fel att allting hade hänt.

"Tack Minerva", suckade Dorea.

"Det var ingen orsak, han är min gudsons son, jag tror det ingår i mina uppgifter att beskydda honom. Utöver det så är jag hans elevhemsföreståndare och det är mitt ansvar att se efter mina elever."

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att McGonagall var pappas gudmor", mumlade Harry förvånat. "Var inte det konstigt."

"Nah, inte direkt. De visste båda att i skolan så var de bara varandras lärare och elev", svarade Charlus flinande. "Jag tror att det faktiskt var en av anledningarna till att hon orkade stå ut med marodörerna."

**Harry vände sig mot Ron och Hermione. Bakom dem såg han hur alla vid det långa Gryffindorbordet stirrade på honom med gapande mun.**

"Det kanske var bra att vi var för chockade för att fira… jag tror inte de andra hade gillat det", sade Lee med en grimas.

"Skämtar du, de hade antagligen klått upp Harry", påpekade Leanne misstroget och hennes uttalande fick de vuxnas huvuden att piska åt sidan så de såg henne.

"Klå upp honom?" sade Mr Weasley i en låg, arg röst.

"Såvitt jag vet har det aldrig hänt men ni måste ta det med Harry", sade Leanne med en axelryckning.

"Tack för att slänga mig under bussen", muttrade Harry och blängde på Leanne. "Och nej, de klådde inte upp mig."

**"Jag lade inte i mitt namn", sa Harry uttryckslöst. "Det vet ni att jag inte gjorde." Båda tittade precis lika uttryckslöst tillbaka. **

"Vi var lika chockade som du var", sa Hermione.

"Jag vet", suckade Harry,

**Vid huvudbordet rätade professor Dumbledore upp sig och nickade till professor McGonagall.**

McGonagall suckade, i ett ögonblick hade hon trott att det skulle gå att lösa, men självklart hade det inte fungerat. Harry Potter hade blivit tvingad att delta och hela året hade hon sett honom lida, sett honom oroa sig för uppgifterna och riskera sitt liv för något han inte ens ville ha. Han hade redan tillräckligt med berömmelse och han hatade det.

Tonks började plötsligt att skratta och alla vände sig förvirrade mot henne. "Jag är ledsen, men jag hade just en otroligt underhållande tanke."

"Lust att dela med dig med oss andra?" frågade Kingsley roat.

"Jag föreställer mig bara att McGonagall verkligen har underskattat Harrys förmåga att hamna i trubbel, jag menar man borde ha förväntat sig att Harry skulle hamna i turneringen ifall man tittar tillbaka på hans tidigare år och vad som har hänt…"

"Kan du komma till saken?" frågar Sirius med rösten ful av skratt.

"Okej, föreställ er att McGonagall studerade Harry i slutet av hans första år och tänkte något i stil med att han hamnar i några farliga shenanigans, men det ha varit för ett bättre syfte och hans hjärta sitter på rätt ställe. Han är så söt och tyst i vanliga fall, uppenbarligen så har han fått det av Lily, tack och lov. Pojken är snäll och lugn", började Tonks i en allvarlig röst innan ett gigantiskt leende sträckte sig över hennes ansikte. "Och boom, ett år senare så dyker ungen upp till skolan med sin bästa vän i en flygande bil och kraschar in i piskande pilträdet istället för att bara skicka iväg en uggla när de missade tåget. Och allt hon kan tänka är Ding dong, jag hade fel."

"Förvånansvärt nog så är det inte långt ifrån mina egentliga tankar", svarade McGonagall i en torr ton över skrattet som fyllde salen över Tonks ord.

**"Harry Potter!" ropade han igen. "Harry! Vill du vara snäll och komma fram hit!"**

**"I väg med dig", viskade Hermione och gav Harry en liten puff.**

"Tack Hermione", suckade Remus. "Att inte gå upp hade varit ännu värre än att faktiskt g´å upp…"

"Plus väldigt farligt tydligen", tillade Tonks med en grimas. "Ni borde ha gått ut med exakt vad konsekvenserna var kvällen innan."

"De flesta hade antagligen ändå inte brytt sig", fnös Moody.

"Tala för dig själv", sade Angelina med rynkad panna. "Jag hade nog tänkt över mitt beslut mycket mer om konsekvenserna hade varit ännu tydligare."

**Harry reste sig upp, trappade nertill på klädnaden och snubblade nästan. **

Ginny brast ut i skratt. "Ledsen, men det hade varit så roligt ifall det hade hänt. Jag hade älskat det."

Harry skrattade nervöst och log mot den vackra flickan. "Jag ska se till att jag ramlar nästa gång jag får veta att jag blev utvald som deltagare i en dödlig turneringen som jag aldrig anmält mig till."

"Snälla skämta inte om det, med din tur så kommer det att hända på något sätt", stönade Hermione uppgivet. "Ärligt Harry, måste du utmana ödet hela tiden."

"Självklart måste han det, vi kan ju inte ha ett lugnt år här på Hogwarts", svarade Ron sarkastiskt.

**Han började gå framåt mellan Gryffindors och Hufflepuffs bord. Det kändes som en oändligt lång vandring, huvudbordet verkade inte komma det minsta närmare, och han kunde känna hundratals ögon riktade mot sig, som skarpa strålkastare. **

Harry grimaserade när han mindes den kvällen. Det hade varit början på hans andra helvete… eller fjärde ifall man räknade med hur hatad han blev i hans första och andra år. Hans första helvete var självklart familjen Dursley.

**De surrande viskningarna blev högre och högre. Efter vad som kändes som en hel timme stod han äntligen framför Dumbledore. Han märke hur alla lärarna stirrade.**

"Var det ingen som hade något snällt ord att säga till pojken?" frågade Mrs Weasley anklagande. "Han måste ha varit vettskrämd."

"Jag tror att situationen bara hade förvärrats ifall de ställt sig upp och försvarat honom eller ursäktat honom framför alla, Molly", sa Mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

**"Nå… in med dig genom dörren, Harry", sa Dumbledore. Han log inte.**

"Jag var väldigt chockad och orolig", erkände Dumbledore och Harry nickade men gav inget verbalt svar.

**Harry började gå utmed huvudbordet. Hagrid var placerad längst ner vid bordsänden. Han varken blinkade, viftade eller gjorde något tecken åt Harry, som han brukade. Han såg fullkomligt överraskad ut och stirrade som alla de andra på Harry när han gick förbi. **

"Jag tror att de flesta av oss var väldigt chockade", påpekade Katie med en grimas.

"Det var svårt att inte vara. Jag trodde jag skulle få en hjärtattack när jag hörde det"; erkände Remus.

"Um, ledsen för att jag nästan gav er två hjärtattacker… förbered er på med?" sade Harry ursäktande.

"Jag hade inte räknat med något annat", suckar Remus.

"Jag försöker bara tänka positivt. För det första så vet jag redan vad som hände i ditt fjärde år och ingenting kan vara värre än basilisken… eller spindlarna… trollet… stenen… dementorerna…. Harry du måste börja vara mer försiktig eller så kommer jag vara helt gråaktig inom en snar framtid", suckade Sirius.

**Harry lämnade stora salen och trädde in i ett mindre rum, fyllt med målningar av häxor och trollkarlar. En praktfull brasa dånade i spisen. Ansiktena på porträtten vände sig för att se på honom då han steg in. Han såg en förtorkad gammal häxa fladdra ut ur ramen på sin målning och in i porträttet bredvid, som innehöll en trollkarl med valrossmustasch. Den skrumpnare häxan började viska i trollkarlens öra.**

"Porträtten är riktiga skvallertanter", fnös Gabriel.

"Som om du är bättre."

"Jag bryr mig inte om skvaller, jag håller bara reda på information som kan bli viktigt", sade Gabriel med näsan i vädret.

**Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory och Fleur Delacour stod samlade runt spisen. De såg underligt respektingivande ut där de avtecknade sig i silhuett mot eldslågorna.**

"Det kan även ha något att göra med att de är tre år äldre än dig", påpekade Neville.

"Eller med att du är en sticka", tillade George retsamt.

"Vi får se vem som skrattar när en mördare kommer, jag kommer åtminstone kunna gömma mig i små utrymmen", skjuter Harry tillbaka med utsträckt tunga.

"Snälla, kan vi låta bli att skämta om sånt?" frågar Mrs Weasley med en suck.

**Krum, kutryggig och allvarsam, stod lutad mot spiselhyllan en bit ifrån de andra.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att Krum riskerar sin karriär för den där turneringen", Charlie skakade misstroget på huvudet.

"Det är hans val. Jag tycker bara att det är synd att Hogwarts ställde in alla quidditchmatcher det året. Det hade varit otroligt coolt att spela framför två andra skolor, och framför allt framför Krum", påpekade Alicia.

"Man hade kanske till och med kunnat flyga med honom", instämde Cho med en längtansfull suck.

"Jag ser fortfarande inte anledningen till varför de ställde in qudditchen"; muttrade Oliver irriterat.

"Rätta mig om jag har fel, men skickade du inte ett brev till rektorn med klagomål om det?" frågade Leanne misstänksamt medan hon försökte minnas exakt vad Katie hade sagt.

"Åh ja, det gjorde han", skrattade Sprout. "Det var väldigt underhållande."

"Vi är så tacksamma för att vi hade lärarmöte precis när ugglan alände med illvrålet", instämde Flitwick skrattandes.

"Jag tyckte det var en väldigt logisk reaktion", mumlade madam Hooch som hade haft lust att göra likadant när hon själv hörde nyheterna.

"Du skickade ett illvrål till rektorn!" flämtade Hannah misstroget medan hon betraktade Oliver.

"Det var väldigt genomtänkt egentligen och fångade allas uppmärksamhet. Första meningen var "Du kan inte bara ställa in Quidditch!" i en desperat röst innan han fortsätter med att förklara exakt varför vi inte kunde göra det", berättade Burbage roat.

"Vad jag var intresserad av var hur snabbt han fick veta att vi hade ställt in quidditchen", skrockade Dumbledore.

"Vi kan ha skickat ett brev till honom där vi berättade om det", erkände Katie och visslade oskyldigt.

"Det gjorde mig väldigt upprörd" Oliver sniffade upprört.

"Vad skrev ni?" frågade Marietta intresset.

"Att Hogwarts höll i turneringen, Dumbledore ställde in quidditch och vi såg fram emot hans svar", svarade Alicia med en axelryckning. "Det var inget speciellt."

**Cedric stod med händerna på ryggen och stirrade in i elden. Fleur Delacour vände sig mot Harry då han kom in och gjorde ett kast med sitt långa, silverblonda hår.**

Fleur grimaserade, hon verkade så… så ytlig i boken. Hon hade för länge sen bestämt sig för att agera som om andras ord och handlingar inte påverkade henne, men hon började undra ifall hennes sätt hade varit det mest effektiva. Ifall hon verkade för egoistisk och ytligt.

**"Vad ny?" frågade hon. "Vill de att vi ska komma tillbaka yt i salen?"**

"En ganska logiskt tanke, jag kan se varför du skulle tror det. Trots allt var ni alla myndiga och Harry var endast fjorton år", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Det må vara sant, men varför skulle de skicka en elev. Varför inte bara skicka in en av lärarna i så fall?" protesterar Tonks.

**Hon trodde att han hade kommit för att lämna ett meddelande. Harry visste inte hur han skulle förklara det som just hade hänt. Han bara stod där och tittade på de tre utvalda. Det slog honom hur långa allesammans var.**

"Åter igen Harry, det är du som är kort."

"Akta så att jag inte vänder min ilska mot dig nästa gång jag blir arg, Lee", hotade Harry men hans ögon tindrade av glädje.

"Åh nej fasan. Snälla rädda mig från det hemska ödet", flämtade Lee dramatiskt med en hand framför hjärtat.

**Det hördes brådskande steg utanför, och Ludo Bagman kom in i rummet. Han tog Harry i armen och drog med honom fram. "Förunderligt!" mumlade han och klämde hårt om Harrys arm. "Helt förunderligt! Mina herrar… och min dam", tillade han vänd till de andra tre, medan han gick ända fram till spisen. "Får jag presentera - hur otroligt det än låter - den _fjärde_ deltagaren i Turneringen i magisk trekamp."**

"Borde det inte kallas fyrkamp nu istället?" frågade Rose förbryllat.

"Man skulle kunna tro det, ja", instämde Gwen.

"Jag tror att namnet bestod eftersom det fortfarande var tre utmaningar", sade Oliver fundersamt.

"Varför fokuserar vi på namnet i den här situationen?" undrar Dorea irriterat.

"Vi andra har redan levt igenom det här", svarade Gwen med en axelryckning.

**Viktor Krum rätade på ryggen. Hans dystra ansikte blev ännu mörkare när han betraktade Harry. Cedric såg alldeles paff ut. Han såg från Bagman till Harry och tillbaka igen, som om han trodde att han hade hört fel. Fleur Delacour däremot kastade håret tillbaka, log och utbrast:**

Fleur bet sig i läppen, nu i efterhand så var hon inte stolt över hennes ord från den kvällen men att höra att en fjortonårig hade blivit utvald som turneringsdeltagare hade känts som en förolämpning mot hennes egna talang och egenskaper. Det hade inte varit rättvist.

**"Å, mycket lystigt skämt, mister Bagman."**

Fleur rodnade men valde att inte kommentera.

**"Skämt?" upprepade Bagman förvirrat. "Nej, nej, inte alls! Harrys namn kom just fram ur Den flammande bägaren!"**

"Jag tror inte att Bagman var den bästa personen att utse till att förklara något", påpekade Kingsley torrt.

"Ingen utsåg han till någonting, han följde efter Potter så fort han fick chansen", svarade McGonagall med en suck.

**Krum drog ihop de tjocka ögonbrynen en smula. Cedric såg fortfarande artigt oförstående ut. Fleur rynkade på pannan.**

**"Det måste natyrligtvis 'a skett ett misstag", sa hon föraktfullt till Bagman. "Inte kan 'an vara med och tävla, 'an är alldeles för yng."**

"Jag 'ade fel. 'Arry va mer än kompetent att delta", sade Fleur med ett leende och Harry log svagt mot henne men sade ingenting mer.

"Men du har fortfarande rätt, han är för ung för att delta", sade Sirius ogillande.

"Hon kunde fortfarande ha uttryck sig bättre", protesterar Harry och sköt ut underläppen medan han korsade sina armar framför bröstet.

**"Ja, det är verkligen häpnadsväckande", sa Bagman och gnuggade sin släta haka medan han log mot Harry. "Men som ni vet blev åldersbegränsningen bara införd i år som en extra säkerhetsåtgärd. Och eftersom hans namn slungades ut ur bägaren… Jag tror faktiskt inte det går att dra sig ur på det här stadiet, menar jag. Det står i reglerna att man måste… Harry får helt enkelt göra sitt bästa…"**

"Vi kanske ska vara tacksamma för alla Harrys äventyr tidigare år nu. Pågrund utav dem så har han fortfarande en chans att överleva", sade Charlus nervöst

"Åter igen vill jag påpeka att jag sitter här, det här är det förflutna. Det har redan hänt", suckade Harry.

"Kommer inte hindra oss från att oroa oss. Jag ser inte fram emot uppgifterna", sade Sirius med en grimas.

"Så det var inte möjligt att förhindra honom från att delta", jämrar sig Dorea och Harry ler ursäktande.

**Dörren bakom dem öppnades igen, och en stor grupp vuxna trädde in: professor Dumbledore, tätt följd av mr Crouch, professor Karkaroff, madame Maxime, professor McGonagall och professor Snape.**

"Tack och lov, äntligen några som kan reda ut den här röran", mumlar Tonks.

**Harry hörde surret från de hundratals eleverna på andra sidan väggen innan professor McGonagall stängde dörren.**

"Jag antar att ingen var särskilt lyckligt", sade Dorea med en grimas.

"Inte direkt", svarade Alicia.

**"Madame Maxime!" sa Fleur omedelbart och sprang fram till sin rektor. "De säger att den 'är lille pojken också är yttagen till tävlingen!"**

"Du vet, jag må vara kort men jag har ett temperament fråga bara mina vänner, eller Voldemort för den delen", påpekade Harry.

"Varför skulle vi vilja fråga Voldemort?" frågade Narcissa misstroget.

"Han har försökt döda mig ett antal gånger nu och misslyckas med det… låt oss bara säga att jag inte alltid har varit särskilt artig", svarade Harry med en grimas.

**Trots sitt tillstånd av stum misstro kände Harry en krusning av ilska. _Lille pojken_?**

"Självklart så är det det som du fokuserar på. Inte det datum att du är i en livsfarlig turnering utan att du blev kallad för liten. Dina prioriteringar suger", fnös Charlie.

"Ursäkta mig men det var Hermione som sade att bli relegerad är värre än att dö", protesterar Harry högljutt.

"Varför måste du alltid vända all uppmärksamhet mot mig eller Ron?" muttrar Hermione.

"När det kommer till såna här situationer är det varje man för sig. Jag offrar hellre er än mig själv när det gäller utfrågningar och utskällningar." Harry ryckte på axlarna medan hans två vänner skrattade.

**Madame Maxime hade rätat upp sig till sin fulla imponerande längd. Överdelen av hennes ståtliga huvud snuddade vid en takkrona med levande ljus och hennes jättelika svarta satängbyst svällde.**

**"Vad menas med detta, Dumbly-dorr?" frågade hon myndigt.**

"Istället för att vara arga och kasta anklagelser på varandra så kanske ni ska fokusera på att Harry istället", påpekade madam Hooch med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att de emellanåt glömde bort att jag faktiskt var i rummet", erkände Harry.

**"Det skulle jag också gärna vilja veta, Dumbledore", sa professor Karkaroff. Hans leende var stenhårt, och de blå ögonen var som skärvor av is. "_Två_ deltagare från Hogwarts? Jag kan inte påminna mig att nån sagt någonting om värdskolan får ha två deltagare - eller har jag kanske inte läst reglerna tillräckligt noga?" Han utöste ett kort, hårt skratt.**

"Åh han läste reglerna rätt, problemet är bara att vem det än är som lade i namnet i bägaren antagligen vill se Harry död", morrar Dorea ilsket.

"Ni vet inte det med säkerhet, någon kan ha spelat ett hemskt spratt", protesterar med Harry.

"Så som ni har pratat så tror vi mer på att det är ett mordförsök", fnös Dorea. "Försök inte lura oss,

**"C'est impossible", utbrast madame Maxime, vars ena jättestora hand med de många utsökta opalringarna vilade på Fleur axel. "'Ogwarts kan inte 'a två deltagare. Det är 'ögst orättvist." **

"Jag är ganska säker på att det viktigaste just nu är det faktum att en ofrivillig person nu är tvungen att delta, en person som dessutom är fjorton är mycket viktigare än att en skola har två deltagare", protesterade mrs Weasley.

"Det är nu som jag önskar att jag hade haft någon där inne med mig", suckar Harry. "Jag tvivlar att det hade gjort stor skillnad i och för sig men ändå…"

"Oroa dig inte över det, från och med nu kommer du alltid ha stöd", sa Sirius bistert och Remus nickade instämmande.

**"Vi fick intrycket att din ålderslinje skulle hålla yngre tävlande borta, Dumbledore", sa Karkaroff som fortfarande log sitt stenhårda leende medan hans ögon var iskallare än någonsin. "Annars hade vi naturligtvis tagit med oss ett mycket större antal kandidater från våra skolor."**

"Inser de inte att det var ett misstag och inte en konspiration?" suckar Parvati misstroget.

"Nope. De var övertygade om att Dumbledore fuskat och ville ha två deltagare för Hogwarts", fnös Harry.

**"Det är enbart Potters fel, hans och ingen annans", sa Snape stilla. **

"Självklart så tror du att Harry anmälde sig själv", muttrade Sirius.

**Hans svarta ögon lyste av illvilja. "Ingen kan förebrå Dumbledore för Potters tendens att alltid bryta mot reglerna. Han har överskridit gränserna ända sen han kom hit…"**

"Exakt vad gör Snape i rummet egentligen? Jag kan inte se någon anledning till varför han är där", påpekade Remus misstänksamt.

"Det angår inte dig", fräser Snape.

"Men det angår mig som Harrys vårdnadshavare", påpekade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Och jag vill otroligt gärna ha ett svar på det."

"Du är inte hans vårdnadshavare, du förlora den titeln när du hamna i Azkaban."

"Um jag är inte så säker på det professor Snape", sa Padama fundersamt. "Sirius blev ju aldrig dömd för något brott och eftersom han inte blev dömd så kan han inte heller ha blivit ifrån tagen sin rätt som Harrys vårdnadshavare, eller minns jag fel?"

"Jag är faktiskt inte säker miss Parvati. Jag tror det är något Sirius behöver ta upp med sin advokat."

"Jag måste verkligen boka ett möte med honom", mumlade Sirius.

"Jag vill även påpeka att enda anledningen till att jag bryter reglerna är för att räddar någons liv", tillade Harry och blängde på Snape, som valde att inte kommentera eftersom han visste, även om han aldrig skulle erkänna det, det var sant.

**"Tack, Severus", sa Dumbledore bestämt, och Snape tystande, men hans ögon gnistrade fortfarande ondskefullt bakom det långa, flottiga, svarta håret. Professor Dumbledore såg nu på Harry, som besvarade hans blick medan han försökte tyda uttrycket i ögonen bakom de halvmåne-formade glasögonen.**

"Tack och lov, nu kanske ni kan försöka fixa det här så mycket som möjligt", muttrar Oliver.

"Särskilt mycket hände inte… du kommer förstå i de kommande kapitlen antagligen", suckar Alicia och Oliver såg oroligt på sin flickvän, hade Harry inte lidit tillräckligt mycket i skolan redan? Och det verkade som om det här året inte var mycket bättre från vad han hade sett.

**"Lade du ditt namn i Den flammande bägare, Harry?" frågade Dumbledore lugnt.**

**"Nej", sa Harry. Han var ytterst medveten om att alla betraktade honom ingående. Snape fnös otåligt och misstroget någonstans bak i skuggorna.**

"Ingen illa menat, men eftersom han såg hur upprörda alla var så hade han kunnat ljuga"; påpekade Justin.

"Jag vill också påpeka att ni inte har hört något om att jag anmält mig så det spelar väl knappast någon roll? Jag menar jag tror att vi alla vid den här tidpunkten kan komma överens om att någon annan anmälde mig", suckade Harry.

"Ja, men de visste inte det vid den tidpunkten", sköt Justin tillbaka.

**"Bad du nån äldre elev att lägga det i Den flammande bägaren åt dig?" frågade Dumbledore utan att låtsas om Snape.**

"Seriöst! Var det allt som krävdes? Att gå och fråga en äldre elev", utbrast Tonks misstroget.

"Med andra ord så kunde man ha anmält vem man ville", tillade Mr Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn och missnöjd ton.

"Jag kan verkligen se hur hög säkerheten var", fnös Remus. "Ni gjorde verkligen mycket för att hålla minderåriga borta från turneringen."

"Betyder det att ifall man hade kastat i sin anmälan som ett pappersflygplan?" frågade Hermione intresserade.

"Eller hade man kunnat använda en uggla?" tillade Ron med huvudet på sne.

"I så fall kunde man väl lika gärna ha använt wingardium leviosa och få det överstökat", fnös GInny

"Eller ett metspö, hade varit samma sak fast mugglarmetoden", påpekade Colin ivrigt.

"KVAST. Ni kunde ha använt en kvast och flugit över!" sa Oliver ivrigt.

"Det här är varför man alltid ska tänka utanför ramarna", sade Luna med ett litet leende innan hon började nynna.

"Jag har en fråga", utbrast Harry ivrigt. "Ifall man kunde ha anmält vem man ville, vad hade hänt om man anmält någon och den var omedveten om det?"

"Bra fråga, hade han eller hon förlorat sin magi även om de inte var medvetna om att de var en deltagare?" frågade Cho medan hon mindes konsekvenserna.

"Åh, det hade varit en bra idé. Då hade vi inte haft det här fiaskot om man hade kunnat förlora sin magi", instämde Ron och nickade på huvudet.

"Problemet är att det kunde ha skadat oss", påpekar Hermione.

"Nah, det är lugnt. Han hade inte kunnat göra mycket skada… ni kommer få se", Harry grimaserade när han tänkte på det.

"Okej, exakt vad är det ni pratar om?" suckar Bill.

"Att man skulle ha anmält Voldemort till turneringen…". utbrast Harry,

"…ifall han inte dykt upp hade han förlorat sin magi…", fortsatte Ron med ett gigantiskt leende

"och han hade inte längre varit ett problem", avslutade Hermione med ett änglalikt leende.

"Jag tror inte att det hade varit en bra idé", började Mrs Weasley innan hon blev avbruten av Sirius.

"Det hade varit en genialisk idé! Jag önskar att vi hade tänkt på det förra året."

"Han är inget problem för han är död!" fräser Umbridge.

"Jaja, han är död"; suckar Harry sarkastiskt. "Var snäll och påminn mig om det i slutet av boken."

**"_Nej_!" sa Harry häftigt.**

"Ta det lugnt, det är inte bra om du tappar behärskningen nu", sade Sirius. "Du har Minnie med dig, hon kommer stå upp för dig."

"Hon har gjort ett jättebra jobb på det i det förflutna", hånar Narcissa.

"Jag har förtroende för henne. Alla begår misstag, och visst var jag förbannad förut men jag kan förstå hennes perspektiv", svarade Sirius med en axelryckning.

**"Å, men pojken ljyger förstås!" ropade madame Maxime. Snape skakade på huvudet och krökte föraktfullt på läppen.**

"Jag kände mig så attackerade i det ögonblicket. Alla vägrade lyssna på mig kändes det som", suckade Harry.

**"Han kan inte ha korsat ålderslinjen", sa professor McGonagall skarpt. "Det måste vara en sak som vi alla är eniga om…"**

"Se, jag sade ju att hon skulle försvara honom", sade Sirius triumferande.

"Han är min elev och det var löjligt att tro att han ville delta. Man behövde bara ta en blick på honom så skulle man se att det var det sista han ville", var allt McGonagall hade att säga när alla vände sig mot henne.

**"Dumbly-dorr måste ha begått ett misstag med linjen", sa madam Maxime med en axelryckning.**

**"Det är naturligtvis möjligt", sa Dumbledore hövligt.**

"Knappast, inte när vi redan har hört om att den fungerar. Eller har alla glömt bort tvillingarnas majestätiska skägg?" frågar Angelina med skratt i rösten.

"Ni är bara avundsjuka", fnös George med näsan i vädret.

"Oja, vem vill inte ha skägg. Speciellt som tjej", muttrade Daphne hånandes.

**"Dumbledore, du vet mycket väl att du inte begick nåt misstag!" sa professor McGonagall ilsket. "Maken till dumheter! Harry har inte haft den minsta möjlighet att korsa ålderslinjen själv, och om han säger att han inte anmält sig, varken själv eller genom någon annan, så har han inte det!**

"Tack äntligen någon som verkligen står upp för Harry. Jag visste att jag kunde lita på dig, Minerva", sade Dorea lättat.

"Jag skulle säga att det var mitt nöje men jag hade föredragit ifall jag inte hade behövt göra det."

"Vi hade alla föredragit det", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Fortfarande här och vid liv", muttrade Harry.

**Och duger inte de orden för er så tror professor Dumbledore inte att Harry övertalade en äldre elev att göra det åt honom, så vi alla borde verkligen kunna godta det också!" Hon kastade en mycket ilsken blick på professor Snape.**

"Ni vet, jag älskar när Minnie skäller ut Snape. Det borde verkligen hända oftare", kommenterade Sirius roat.

"Mr Black", fräste McGonagall varnandes.

"Däremot hatar jag när hon skriker på mig", sade Sirius grimaserade och flera stycken skrattade.

**"Mr Crouch… mr Bagman"; sa Karkaroff, och nu lät hans röst oljig och inställsam igen. "Ni är våra… öh… objektiva domare. Visst måste ni hålla med om att det här inte är riktigt."**

"Men är de verkligen objektiva när de båda är brittiska och har gått på Hogwarts?" frågar Su Li intresserat.

"Vi ska inte ha den diskussionen", avbröt Sprout bestämt när flera stycken öppnade munnen för att svara. "Ni kan diskutera det under nästa rast."

**Bagman torkade sitt runda, pojkaktiga ansikte med en näsduk och tittade på mr Crouch, som stod utanför ljuscirkeln från brasan, halvt dold i skuggan. Han såg lite spöklik ut, för halvmörkret fick honom att verka mycket äldre, med ett nästan dödskalleliknande utseende.**

"Harry, gillar du att jämföra folk med skrämmande varelser? I ditt tredje år jämförde du Sirius med en vampyr och förra året Crouch med ett dödskalleliknande utseende."

"Han har i alla fall lämnat sina djurliknelser", påpekade Susan optimistiskt.

**Men när han öppnade munnen och talade lät rösten lika stram som alltid. "Vi måste följa reglerna, och reglerna säger tydligt och klart att de deltagare vars namn kommer fram ur Den flammande bägaren är skyldiga att tävla i turneringen."**

"Toppen", fräste Charlus. "Alldeles toppen."

"Vem det än är som ansvarig för det här så har hen verkligen tänkt igenom det", suckade madam Bones.

"Åh säg inte det", muttrar en likblek Dorea oroligt.

**"Ja, Barty kan regelboken både framlänges och baklänges", sa Bagman med ett stort leende till Karkaroff och madame Maxime, som om saken nu var avgjord.**

"Det var det!" utbrast madam Bones. "Jag trodde ni gjorde en mer grundlig undersökning. Det här är sista gången jag litar på att folk kan sköta sina jobb och tror på dem när de säger att de har koll på läget. Vänta bara till Rufus får höra det här."

"Åh, det kan bli underhållande", sade Kingsley med ett triumferande leende. "De kommer vara i så mycket trubbel."

"Vem är Rufus?" viskar Ginny förvirrat.

"Madam Bones chef, jag tror att ni kommer gilla honom om ni får chansen att träffa honom", mumlade Mr Weasley tillbaka.

**"Jag insisterar på en ny valomgång för resten av mina elever", sa Karkaroff. Den inställsamma tonen och leendet hade helt försvunnit nu. Hans ansiktsuttryck var ytterst obehagligt. "Ni måste ställa fram Den flammande bägaren igen, så vi kan fortsätta att lägga i namn tills varje skola har två deltagare. Det är inte mer än rättvist, Dumbledore." **

"Någonting säger mig att det inte kommer att fungera", sade Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han är en idiot", sade Sirius med en fnysning.

**"Men Karkaroff, det fungerar ju inte på det viset", sa Bagman. "Den flammande bägaren har just slocknat, och den kommer inte at tändas igen förrän vid starten av nästa turnering…"**

"Lägg alla namn på eleverna i en hatt och dra ett random namn bara då om det är så viktigt", föreslog Percy och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är en förvånansvärt bra lösning ärlig talat", fnös Burbage. "Det hade löst många problem det året, och ärlig talat så är det i princip så som flammande bägaren faktiskt fungerar."

"Jag tror att den är lite mer komplicerad än så", skrattar Babbling men Burbage viftade bort sin kollegas ord.

**"… som Durmstrang absolut inte kommer att delta i!" exploderade Karkaroff. "Efter alla våra möten, förhandlingar och kompromisser väntade jag mig verkligen inte att nånting sång här skulle inträffa! Jag har god lust att lämna Hogwarts nu med detsamma!"**

"Åter igen, det är ett hemskt misstag, inte en konspiration. Pojken vill inte delta!" utbrast madam Hooch misstroget.

"Tack så mycket, jag uppskattar ditt stöd men det är inget vi kan göra åt nu", sade Harry med ett halvleende.

**"Bara tomma hot, Karkaroff", brummade en röst nerifrån dörren. "Du kan inte lämna din turneringskämpe nu. Han är tvungen att tävla. De är allesammans tvungna att tävla. Det är ett bindande magiskt kontrakt som Dumbledore ju sa. Ganska lägligt, va?" Moody hade just kommit in i rummet. Han haltade fram mot brasan , och för varje steg han tog med sitt högra ben hördes ett högt _dunk_.**

"Väldigt lägligt", påpekade Kingsley en aning roat.

"Vad skulle ha hänt ifall ifall man inte deltagit?" frågade Katie nyfiket.

"Personen skulle förlora sin magi eller dö", svarade Sirius allvarligt och Harry bleknade, ytterst tacksam över att han tävlat nu. Han hade hört att de sagt att man kunde förlora sin magi tidigare men han hade trott att det var ett skämt. Ifall han hade förlorat sin magi hade hans liv i princip varit över. Inte en chans att han skulle återvända till familjen Dursley, som var hans alternativ ifall han förlorat sin magi. Fast kanske hade han hade kunnat flytta in med Sirius… åh andra sidan så hade Cedric varit vid liv ifall han själv hade dött. Harry suckade olyckligt och undvek alla blickar.

**"Lägligt?" sa Karkaroff. "Jag förstår tyvärr inte vad du menar, Moody."**

**Harry kunde höra att han försökte låta föraktfull, som om Moodys ord knappt var värda hans uppmärksamhet, men händerna förrådde honom, för de var hårt knutna.**

Flera order-medlemmar log belåtet vid den tanken. Att höra om när dödsätare kände sig obekväma var alltid ett litet nöje för dem.

**"Gör du inte?" sa Moody med låg röst. "Det är mycket enkelt, Karkaroff. Nån lade Potters namn i bägaren, nån som visste att han skulle bli tvungen att tävla med de andra, om namnet kastades ut ur den."**

"Så nu har de till och med översatt det ytterst långsamt för att alla ska förstå. Betyder det att du inte längre blir anklagad för fusk?" frågar Katie lättat.

"Nope, inte alls", svarade Harry med ett sarkastiskt leende.

**"Tydligen någon som önskade ge 'Ogwarts två tyggor av äpplet!" sa madame Maxime.**

"Jag är ledsen för madam Maxims ord", sade Fleur rodnandes.

"Åh var inte det, du hade ingen kontroll över det. Ifall vi har problem med det så kommer vi att ta det direkt till henne", försäkrade Remus henne lugnande.

**"Jag är helt överens med er, madame Maxime", sa Karkaroff och bugade sig för henne. "Jag ska framföra klagomål till Trolldomsministeriet och dessutom till Internationella trollkarlsförbundet…"**

"Och de kommer antagligen inte bryr sig. Jag tror att de har viktigare saker att hantera", fnös Sprout.

"Åh, jag är inte så säker. Det hade kunnat bli en stor affär ifall Albus inte tagit hand om det och förklarat situationen", svarade McGonagall distraherat.

"Du menar att de faktiskt anmälde det", flämtade Sinistra.

"Båda av dem gjorde det", suckar Dumbledore. "Internationella trollkarlsförbundet släppte det först när jag kom in och förklarade exakt vad som hade hänt. Hade jag inte gjort det hade mr Potter antagligen blivit intagen för ett förhör."

**"Om det är nån som har anledning att klaga, är det Potter", mullrade Moody, "men konstigt nog kan jag inte höra att _han _säger ett ord…"**

"Jag var för chockad för att säga något ärlig talat", erkände Harry. "Jag hade ingen aning om vad det var jag skulle göra."

"Du skulle ha kontaktat mig och Remus på direkten", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

"Du var redan påväg tillbaka Storbritannien, jag ville inte ha dig så nära Hogwarts med alla Ministeriearbetare närvarande. Och hade jag berättat för Remus så hade han bara kontaktat dig", erkände Harry.

"Jag är glad att du tog ditt förnuft till fånga och ändå kontaktade mig", sade Sirius med ett litet leende. Han tog inte alls illa upp utan han förstod att Harry bara hade varit rädd för att han skulle bli fångad igen.

"Du var redan nästan vid Hogwarts, var du inte?" frågar Harry misstänksamt.

"Inte riktigt, men jag var påväg dit", erkände Sirius skrockandes.

**"Varför skylle 'an klaga?" utbrast Fleur Delacour och stampade med foten. "'An 'ar fått chansen att tävla, eller 'yr? Vi 'ar alla 'oppats i många veckor på att bli valda! Att få äran att tävla för våra skolor! Ett pris på tysen galleoner - en chans som många skylle dö för att få!"  
**

"Våga inte be om ursäkt igen Fleur", sade Harry utan att se på den franska kvinnan. "Att ni var upprörda var förståeligt. Från ditt perspektiv så såg det ut som fusk."

"Mais, je suis désolé."

"Hon bad om ursäkt på franska, eller hur?" frågade Haryr Hermione med en suck och hans kvinnliga vän nickade leendes.

**"Kanske nån hoppas på att Potter verkligen _ska_ dö för det!" brummade Moody med låg röst. En ytterst spänd tystnad följde på hans ord. Ludo Bagman, som såg djupt orolig ut, gungade nervöst på fötterna och sa:**

"Skulle inte vara första gången någon vill se mig död", var allt Harry hade att säga med en axelryckning.

"Man vet att det är illa när man är så nonchalant åt det faktum att någon vill se dig död."

"Någon har velat se mig död större delen av mitt liv. Det är ett faktum som jag har accepterat."

"Problemet är att du inte ska behöva acceptera något sådant", suckar Ginny irriterat.

**"Moody, gamla vän, hur kan du säga en sån sak!"**

**"Vi vet ju alla att professor Moody anser morgonen bortkastad, om han inte har avslöjat sex planerade mordförsök på sig själv före lunch", sa Karkaroff med hög röst.**

Tonks kunde inte hjälpa det utan brast genast ut i skratt och hon pekade på Moody medan hon försökte pressa ur sig några ord men inget ljud bortsett från väsande skratt hördes. Flämtandes försökte hon igen. "Han… han… mord- mordför… försök… lunch… Kingsley, mrs Hopspinn."

Vid de sista orden så brast även Kingsley ut i skratt och de två aurorerna var tvungna att greppa hårt om sin grannes arm för att inte glida ur sina säten pågrund av sitt okontrollerade skratt.

"Kingsley, Tonks, få er själva under kontroll", utbrast madam Bones och de två partnerna tittade på varandra i tre sekunder i tystnad innan de började skratta igen, den här gången ännu högre.

"Ifall ni inte håller tyst så kommer jag att förhäxa er", hotar Moody.

"Som när du förhäxade Hopspinn?" flämtade Kingsley.

"Um, vad är det vi har missat?" frågar Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"En händelse för två, tre år sen", suckar madam Bones medan hennes aurorer fortsätter att skratta. "Vi missbedömde en situation och det fick en del… oväntade… konsekvenser."

"Det var fantastiskt", lyckades Tonks flämta fram innan hon viftade med sina händer "Läs, bara läs."

De andra i salen såg på varandra förvirrat innan de valde att släppa ämnet för tillfället och fortsätta att läsa boken.

**"Nu lär han tydligen också sina elever att frukta attentat. En besynnerlig egenskap hos en lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, Dumbledore, men du har säkert dina skäl att vilja ha honom här."**

"Um, ursäkta men borde inte alla frukta attentat?" frågar Percy misstroget.

"Det är Karkaroff, han är inte riktigt klok", svarade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Dessutom så älskar dödsätare attentat", påpekade Charlie.

**Jaså, du menar att jag inbillar mig saker, är det så?" morrade Moody. "Ser sånt som inte finns, va? Det var en mycket skicklig häxa eller trollkarl som lade pojkens namn i bägaren…"**

"Hatar att säga det Moody, men du har inbillat dig", skrockade Kingsley och torkade bort tårar från ögonen.

"Bättre än att vara död", snäste Moody irriterat.

"Kan inte inbillning leda till att du dör då?" frågade Dennis. "Jag menar det kan distrahera eller få dig att fokusera på fel saker, något som gör att din fiende får tillfälle att döda dig."

Moody blängde ilsket på Dennis medan flera andra jublade och applåderade åt pojkens argument och det faktum att han hade rättat Moody.

**"Men vilka bevis finns det för en sån sak?" frågade madame Maxime och slog ut med sina stora händer.**

**"Jo, det är att personen i fråga lyckades lura ett mycket kraftfullt, magiskt föremål!" sa Moody. "Det måste ha krävts en otroligt stark Confundusbesvärjelse för att locka bägaren att glömma att bara tre skolor kan tävla i turneringen. Jag gissar att Potters namn fördes in under en fjärde skola, för att se till att han var den ende i sin kategori."**

"Jag hatar att säga det, men det är en genomtänkt plan", sade Charlus motvilligt.

"Um nej det är det inte?" sade Narcissa förvirrat. "All uppmärksamhet kommer vara på Harry nu, det hade varit enklare att döda honom om han bara var ett ansikte i publiken. All uppmärksamhet hade varit på deltagarna och ingen hade märkt något förrän det var för sent och mördaren hade kunnat smita undan."

"… du vet, jag är glad att de inte tänkte på det", sade Harry med en grimas.

**"Det verkar som om du har tänkt igenom det här grundligt, Moody", sa Karkaroff kyligt, "och det är också en mycket snillrik teori du kommer med. Men å andra sidan hörde jag att du nyligen fick för dig att en av dina födelsedagspresenter innehöll ett listigt förklätt basiliskägg, så du slog det i bitar innan du insåg att det var ett reseur.**

Hermione rynkade på pannan. "Hur går det ihop, ett basiliskägg är bokstavligen ett vanligt ägg som bara ruvats av ett annat djur. Hur skulle du möjligtvis kunna veta ifall det var ett basiliskägg?

"Vem ger bort ägg som gåvor", frågar Moody och såg misstroget på tonårshäxan.

"Bönder?" föreslår en elev med en axelryckning.

**Därför förstår du nog varför vi inte kan ta dig riktigt på allvar."**

"Jag tror att Alastor har mer än tillräckligt med respekt", fnös madam Bones. "Ni ska bara se några av praktikanterna på avdelningen."

"Det är fantastiskt roligt att lura i dem att Moody letar efter dem", tillade Kingsley skrattandes.

**"Det finns folk som utnyttjar oskyldiga tilldragelser som den här turneringen till sin fördel", svarade Moody honom med hotfull röst. "Det är min uppgift att sätta mig in hur onda trollkarlar tänker, Karkaroff - vilket du borde komma ihåg…"**

"Det är en stor fördel", sade Parvati.

"Säger häxan med pappan som försvarar brottslingar", hånar Michael.

"Inte dömd", protesterar Sirius.

"Jag tror inte han syftar på dig, för några år sen försvarade han någon och förlorade målet. Det är allt vi vet", suckade Padama.

**"Alastor!" sa Dumbledore varnande. Harry undrade under ett ögonblick vem han talade till innan det gick upp för honom att Monsterögat knappast kunde vara Moodys riktiga förnamn. **

"Du trodde verkligen att hans förnamn var Monsterögat?" frågade Ron skattandes.

"Vad, det är möjligt. Jag menar trollkarlsvärlden har en hel del skumma namn", svarar Harry rodnandes.

"Kan inte förneka det", skrattade Hermione.

**Moody blev tyst, men fortsatte att belåtet betrakta Karkaroff som hade blivit blossande röd i ansiktet.**

"Verkligen Alastor", suckar Charlus.

"Han förtjänade det", muttrade Moody, han önskade bara att det faktiskt var han själv som hade sagt det istället för den lilla snorungen.

**"Hur den här situationen uppstått vet vi inte", sa Dumbledore till alla i rummet. "Men enligt min mening har vi inget annat vak än att acceptera den. Både Cedric och Harry har blivit utvalda till att tävla i turneringen. Därför måste de också göra det…"**

"En galleon på att antingen Karkaroff eller Maxime protesterar igen", fnyser Anthony.

"Ingen här är är tillräckligt dum för att satsa emot dig", avbröt Zacharias.

"Jag satsar gärna emot", sade Harry och genast var det massor med elever som började satsa emot Anthony som var påväg att ta tillbaka sitt vad innan han såg Harrys flin.

**"Å, men Dumbly-dorr…"**

De elever som satsat emot Anthony bröt ut i upprört tjatter.

"Harry, varför satsade du emot! Du visste vad som skulle hända!" utbrast en av eleverna upprört.

"Jag tar tjugo procent av det Anthony tjänade in", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Inga problem… få se, det blir fem galleoner", mumlade Anthony medan han räknade galleonerna.

"Äsch behåll dem, jag behöver dem inte", Harry log mot sin klasskamrat som jublade lyckligt.

**"Min kära madame Maxime, om ni har nåt annat att föreslå, vill jag gärna hörde det." Dumbledore väntade, men madame Maxime sa ingenting, hon blängde bara ilsket. Det var hon förresten inte ensam om. Snape såg rasande ut, och Karkaroff var blek av vrede. Bagman däremot verkade förtjust.**

"För honom var den en intressant twist som bara skulle ge turneringen ännu mer uppmärksamhet", sa Tonks med en axelryckning.

**"Ja, då kan vi väl sätta i gång?" sa han och gnuggade händerna medan han log mot alla. "Vi måste ge våra kämpar deras instruktioner inte sant? Barty, vill du ta hand om det?" Mr Crouch verkade vakna upp ur djupa drömmerier.**

"Har han ens lyssnat på samtalet?" frågar Hannah misstroget.

"Fråga inte oss, det är något du behöver ta upp med honom", fnös Terry.

"Elle så kan ni bara fråga Harry, han har antagligen svaret", påpekade Daphne och himlade med ögonen.

"Hur ska jag veta ifall han lyssnade eller inte", protesterade Harry. "Dessutom spelar det ingen roll nu."

**"Instruktionerna", sa han, "Javisst. Jo, den första uppgiften…" **

"Kommer vara otroligt farlig", muttrar Mrs Weasley ogillande. Hon såg inte fram emot att höra om uppgiften med tanke på vad den innefattade.

**Han trädde fram i ljusskenet från brasan. Harry tyckte att han såg sjuk ut, nu när han såg honom på nära håll. Han hade mörka skuggor under ögonen, och hans rynkiga hud liknade gammat tunt pergament. Så hade han inte sett ut när de såg honom vid världsmästerskapen i quidditch.**

"Han hade antagligen en jobbig period", påpekade Katrina.

"Jag kan inte minnas att han hade särskilt mycket att göra då", mumlade madam Bones medan hon tänkte tillbaka på året innan. Men hur mycket hon än försökte så kunde hon inte minnas någon, hon hade varit för upptagen med att fortsätta utreda attacken vid världsmästerskapet.

**"Den första uppgiften är utformad som ett prov på ert mod", sa han till Harry, Cedric, Fleur och Krum, "så vi tänker inte tala om för er vad den går ut på. Att visa mod inför det okända är en viktig egenskap hos en trollkarl, mycket viktig.**

"Harry har det avklarat åtminstone. Det kommer inte vara några problem", mumlade Narcissa.

"Tro mig, jag har varit livrädd varje gång."

"Det märks inte. Den dag du är oförmögen att agera är vi andra redan döda", fnös Ron och Harry slog löst till sin vän på axeln.

**Det här första tävlingsmomentet kommer att äga rum den tjugofjärde november i närvaro av de andra eleverna och domarjuryn. Deltagarna får inte be om eller ta emot nån form av hjälp från sina lärare för att genomföra uppgifterna i turneringen.**

"Det betyder inte att de inte kan ge ledtrådar", påpekade Harry med ett flin.

"Ohhh, vem gav dig en ledtråd. Var det McGonagall?" frågar Gabriel intresserat.

"Jag säger ingenting", sade Harry med ett retsamt leende.

"Du är elak… I like it", sade Gabriel och blinkade med ena ögat.

**Deltagarna ska möta den första utmaningen enbart beväpnade med sina trollstavar. De kommer att få information om den andra uppgiften när den första är avklarad. På grund av turneringens tidskrävande och ansträngande villkor befrias deltagarna från examensproven i slutet av läsåret." **

"Det var otroligt skönt att slippa proven ärlig talat", erkände Harry flinandes.

"Du måste vara den enda som sluppit göra examensproven två år", påpekade Sirius plötsligt.

"Det gör mig så avundsjuk", suckar Lavender.

"Um, jag tror nästan att Harry hade föredragit proven jämfört med vad som hände", påpekade Ginny.

"Um… ja… låt oss säga det…", sade Harry. "Jag menar ifall man bortser från sista uppgiften så nej, jag hade nog hellre tagit turneringen framför proven. Jag hatar prov."

"Det är något fel på dig", suckade Ginny.

"Um, jag tror att de flesta elever hade valt att göra tre utmaningar istället för flera prov", påpekar Sirius skrattandes.

**Mr Crouch vände sig mot Dumbledore och sa: "Det var visst allt, eller hur, Albus?"**

"Du vet, jag undrar hur de ens kom på idén att återinföra turneringen."

"Antagligen något i stil med att året innan var väldigt stressfullt med alla dementorerna så de ville göra något trevligt för eleverna. Därför bjöd de in andra skolor, lät dem dem tro att deras familjemedlemmar eller vänner drunknade och lite annat", föreslog Cho sarkastiskt.

"En mycket enklare lösning hade varit att bara skaffat en terapeut för att få elevens att känna sig säkra och kunna koppla av igen", påpekade Su Li misstroget.

"Eller bara sluta sända in elverna i förbjudna skogen som ett straff", muttrade Remus som hade hört deras konversation. "Men ett mördarspel är självklart en mycket bättre lösning."

**"Jag tror det", sa Dumbledore och såg lite oroligt på Mr Crouch. "Är du säker på att du inte vill stanna här på Hogwarts i natt, Barty?"**

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan, nu i efterhand önskade han att han hade varit mer uppmärksam på Bartys beteende. Han hade misstänkt att någonting var fel men valde att ignorera det.

**"Nej, jag måste tillbaka till Ministeriet", sa mr Crouch. "Vi har oerhört mycket att göra och många svåra saker att ta hand om för närvarande. Jag har överlåtit ansvaret på unge Weatherby, han är mycket arbetsam och ivrig, lite för ivrig, om jag ska vara helt ärlig…"**

Percy rodnade och betraktade sina händer som var knäppta i hans knä.

"Du vet, det är ganska illa när din chef inte kan ditt namn trots att du jobbat hos honom, hur länge var det nu igen?" frågade Oliver med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Tre månader", mumlade Percy generat.

**"Men du kan väl åtminstone komma md och få nåt att dricka innan du ger dig i väg?" sa Dumbledore.**

**"Seså, Barty, du kan väl stanna.. Det tänker i alla fall jag göra!" sa Bagman glatt. "Det är ju på Hogwarts allting änder nu, och här är bra mycket roligare än på kontoret!"**

"Beror på vilket kontor det är", påpekade Fred flinandes.

"Vi hade det ytterst roligt när vi besökte pappa senast", fortsatte George.

"Något som resulterade i att ni blev bannlysta", påpekade Mrs Weasley strängt.

**"Jag måste tyvärr avstå, Ludo", sa Crouch med lite av sin gamla otålighet i rösten.**

**"Professor Karkaroff, madame Maxime, vill ni inte ha en liten sängfösare?" frågade Dumbledore.**

"Jättebra att fråga det framför elever", fnös Narcissa.

"Ganska säker på att de alla har druckit tidigare, de var över 17 år", påpekade mr Weasley.

**Men madame Maxime hade redan lagt armen runt Fleurs axlar och förde henne hastigt ut ur rummet. Harry kunde höra hur de pratade upphetsat med varandra på franska då de gick ut i stora salen. Karkaroff gjorde ett tecken till Krum, varpå de också gick ut, men under tystnad.**

"Jag tror att jag skulle föredra madame Maxime framför Karkaroff", sade Amanda fundersamt.

"Jag tror att de flesta skulle det. Karkaroff verkar vara så kall", påpekade Rogers.

"Madame Maxime kan va väldigt sträng", informerade Fleur. "Man måste va beredd på kritik."

**"Harry och Cedric, jag föreslår att ni går upp och lägger er", sa Dumbledore och log mot dem. "Jag är säker på att Gryffindor och Hufflepuff väntar på att få fira tillsammans med er, och det skulle vara synd att berömma dem den här chansen att glamma lite."**

"Självklart, våra partys är bäst", sade Oliver flinandes.

"Och högljudda", påpekade Tonks torrt.

"Men det gör det hela bättre", protesterar flera Gryffindors på samma gång.

**Harry kastade en blick på Cedric, som nickade. De följdes åt ut ur rummet. Stora salen låg tom och öde nu, ljusen var påväg att brinna ner, och det flackande skenet fick pumpornas skarptungade leenden att se kusliga ut.**

"Hur länge var ni där inne egentligen?" frågade Astoria förvånat.

"Um, fyrtio minuter? Vad vet jag, det tog längre tid än det borde ha gjort. Det är allt jag vet", svarade Harry tveksamt med en axelryckning.

**"Jaha", sa Cedric med ett litet leende. "Vi ska alltså kämpa mot varann igen!"**

"Och åter igen slutade det i katastrof", mumlade Alicia lågmält med en grimas.

**"Ja, vi ska väl det", sa Harry. Han kunde inte komma på någonting att säga. Det härskade en sådan totalt förvirring i hans hjärna att den kändes alldeles tom.**

"Jag är faktiskt förvånad över att du inte har brutit ihop, mr Potter", sade Vector förvånat.

"Jag var nära, men jag har lärt mig att inte visa när jag är upprörd. Det slutar oftast inte bra."

Vid Harrys ord delade Remus och Sirius en blick och grimaserade, de kunde bara föreställa sig hur Harry hade blivit straffad i sitt liv för att ha visat sina sanna känslor.

**"Men… tala om för mig…", sa Cedric när de kom fram till entréhallen, som nu var upplyst av facklor sedan Den flammande bägaren hade flyttas därifrån. "_Hur_ lyckades du egentligen med att lägga i ditt namn."**

"Välj bara ett av alternativen som vi nämnde tidigare", sade Seamus.

"Eller så kan ni fokusera på det faktum att jag inte anmälde mig", suckade Harry.

"Nah, det är inte lika roligt", skrattade Dean.

"Så glad att mitt liv är underhållande för er", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**"Det gjorde jag inte", svarade Harry och såg på honom. "Jag lade inte i det. Det var sant det jag sa där inne."**

**"Hm… okej då", sa Cedric. Harry såg att Cedric inte trodde på honom. "Ja, hej så länge då."**

"Är det någon som tror på att du inte fuskade?" frågade Dorea irriterat. "Du är fjorton för Merlins skull."

"McGonagall försvarade mig", påpekade Harry med en axelryckning. "Men oroa dig inte, jag fick mer stöd senare."

**Istället för att gå uppför marmortrappan gick Cedric bort till en dörr till höger om den. Harry blev stående och lyssnade till hans steg, som försvann nerför stentrappan på andra sidan dörren. Sedan började han själv gå uppför marmortrappan på väg mot Gryffindortornet. Skulle några andra än Ron och Hermione tro på honom, eller skulle alla misstänka att han själv hade anmält sig till turneringen? **

"Med tanke på hur dina tre tidigare år har sett ut så tänker jag satsa på att svaret är att alla misstänker att du har fuskat", suckade Kingsley.

"Något sådant ja", muttrade Hermione medan hon blängde på Ron som grimaserade.

**Men hur skulle någon förresten kunna tro det, när han skulle bli tvungen att tävla mot andra elever som hade tre års mer magisk träning än han hade - när han skulle utföra uppgifter som inte bara lät farliga utan även skulle utföras inför hundratals åskådare?**

"Så länge som du klarar av turneringen med livet i behåll och så få skador som möjligt är vi stolta", försäkrade Charlus sitt barnbarn allvarligt.

"Um, säg att jag skulle få några skador…", började Harry oroligt.

"Så är det inte ditt fel. Du bad inte om det och är med i turneringen emot din vilja", avbröt Sirius och Dorea nickade instämmande.

**Jo, visst hade han tänkt på det, fantiserat om det, men det hade ju bara varit på skoj, en fåfäng dröm. Han hade aldrig _på allvar_ övervägt att anmäla sig…**

"Det är därför man säger att man ska vara försiktig med vad man önskar sig", fnös Marietta.

**Men någon annan hade övervägt det, någon annan hade önskat att han skulle vara med i turneringen och sett till att det blev så. Varför? För att glädja honom? Av någon anledning trodde han inte det. För att se honom göra sig till åtlöje? Ja, i så fall var det mycket troligt att den som gjort det skulle få sin önskan uppfylld…**

"Malfoy", muttrade en elev bistert.

"Ursäkta men Malfoy är lika gammal som mig, hur sjutton skulle han kunna anmäla mig?" frågade Harry misstroget.

"Ifall jag hade anmält någon hade jag anmält mig själv", protesterade Malfoy samtidigt i en upprörd ton.

"Jag tycker vi lämnar samtalet för de två kommer överens igen", sade Leanne med en rysning.

**Men för att få honom _dödad_? Var Moody bara paranoid som vanligt? Kunde inte någon ha lagt i Harrys namn i bägaren bara på skoj, för att spela honom ett spratt? Önskade verkligen någon se honom död?**

"Självklart, Voldemort vill se mig död", mumlar Harry, noga med att inte låta Umbridge höra honom den här gången.

**Den frågan kunde Harry omedelbart svara på. Ja, någon önskade honom död, någon hade önskat honom död ända sedan han bara var ett år… Lord Voldemort. Men hur kunde Lord Voldemort ha sett till att Harrys namn lagts i Den flammande bägaren? **

"Han är död", väste Umbridge.

"Blir hon aldrig trött på att upprepa samma sak om och om igen hela tiden?"

"Man skulle även kunna tro att hon skulle ha lärt sig vid den här tidpunkten att Harry inte kommer ge upp med att försöka bevisa sanningen", fnös Hermione.

"Ni vet vad man säger, vanliga människor lever och lär men Umbridge, hon lever bara", påpekade Tonks.

"Verkligen Tonks? Måste du alltid sänka dig till barnens nivå?" frågar Mrs Weasley ogillande.

"If you can't beat them, join them", var allt Tonks hade att ge som svar med ett gigantiskt flin.

**Voldemort skulle ju enligt ryktet befinna sig långt borta, i något fjärran land, gömd, ensam, svag och maktlös…**

"Och enligt rykten så är Salazar Slytherins arvtagare", påpekade Tracy.

"Tvivlar det med tanke på att Slytherins fru och barn blev mördade av mugglare", sköt Ron tillbaka i Harrys försvar.

"Vilket är varför vi håller vårt samhälle hemligt, för att inte ha en upprepning av häxjakterna", tillade Hermione.

**Men i den där drömmen Harry hade haft, just innan han vaknad med värkande ärr, hade inte Voldemort varit ensam. Han hade pratat med Slingersvans, gjort upp planer på mordet på Harry.**

"Se, det här är varför du måste berätta om sånt här för oss!" sade Ron allvarligt.

"Jag har inte haft en dröm på ett tag nu… inte en sån dröm åtminstone", mumlade Harry en aning generat.

"Nästa gång måste du prata med oss, det här är allvarligt", tillade Hermione med rynkad panna. De vuxna runt om dem utbytte stolta blickar, glada över att ungdomarna såg efter varandra så mycket.

**Harry fick en riktig chock när han plötsligt befann sig framför porträttet med Den tjocka damen. Han hade knappt lagt märke till vart benen förde honom. Det var också en överraskning att se att hon inte var ensam i sin ram.**

"Säg inte att sir Cadogan är tillbaka", flämtade Charlie dramatiskt.

"Ganska säker på att Tjocka damen skulle sparka ut honom med huvudet först ur ramen om han försökte", fnös Neville.

"Snälla, låt mig se det ifall det någonsin skulle hända", bad Fay med knäppta händer.

**Den skrumpna häxan, som hade fladdrat över till grannporträttet när Harry slöt sig till de andra turneringsdeltagarna där nere, satt nu självbelåtet leende bredvid Den tjocka damen. Hon måste ha rusat igenom veranda tavla som kantade de sju trapporna för att hinna dit före honom.**

"Hon är en spion", muttrade Moody misstänksamt.

"För vem? Ministeriet? Professorerna? Ett elevhem, och i så fall vilket?" frågade Orla fundersamt.

"Troligtvis en spion för de andra tavlorna", skrattade Jimmy.

**Både hon och Den tjocka damen betraktade honom med djupt intresse. "Jaså, minsann!" sa Den tjocka damen. "Violet har just talat om alltihop för mig. Du har alltså valts ut till att kämpa för skolans ära?"**

**"Gallimatias", sa Harry dystert.**

**"Det är det visst inte!" sa den bleka häxan förnärmat.**

"Vad är ens Gallimatias?" frågade Jack förvirrat.

"Det är en latinsk term och betyder i princip struntprat eller nonsens", förklarade Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Åh, så det var därför hon tog illa upp", sade Harry förvånat och Hermione skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

**"Nej, nej, Violet, det är lösenordet", sa Den tjocka damen lugnande. Hon svängde framåt på gångjärnen för att släppa in Harry i uppehållsrummet. Oväsendet som bröt ut när porträttet öppnades fick honom nästan att ramla baklänges. Innan han visste ordet av drogs han in i uppehållsrummet av tolv par händer och stod nu framför samtliga Gryffindorelever, som alla skrek, applåderade och visslade.**

"De är alla väldigt exalterade", sade Charlie med ett litet leende.

"I efterhand så borde vi inte ha varit det, ingen av oss tänkte riktigt på vad det innebar för Harry", sade Angelina med en grimas.

**"Varför talade du inte om för oss att du hade anmält dig?" skrek Fred. Han såg både förorättad och imponerad ut.**

"Ledsen Harry", sade Fred.

"Det är lugnt, oroa dig inte", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

**"Hur bar du dig åt för att inte få skägg? Snyggt gjort!" vrålade George.**

"Ifall du ber om ursäkt kommer jag smälla till dig. Ingen av er hade någon aning om vad som skulle hända", hotade Harry innan hans röst mjuknade i slutet av meningen.

"Jag börjar verkligen oroa mig för vad som hände under turneringen", mumlar Dorea skrämt till sin make som såg lika oroliga ut som hon. I ett försök att trösta och lugna ner henne lade han en arm runt hennes axlar.

**"Jag lade inte i mitt namn", sa Harry. "Jag vet inte hur…" Men nu kastade sig Angelina över honom.**

**"Även om det inte blev jag, så är det i alla fall nån från Gryffindor…"**

"Jag antar att jag inte kan klandra er för att vara glada. Jag tvivlar att första tanken var att någon försökte döda Harry", suckade Remus.

"Vi var bara glada över att Gryffindor representerade skolan", Neville log nervöst mot sin gamla professor.

**"Nu får du chansen att ge Diggory betalt för den där sista quidditchmatchen, Harry!" skrek Katie Bell, en annan av Gryffindors jagare.**

**"Vi har skaffat en massa käk, Harry, kom och ät lite…"**

"Ursäkta men ni åt festmiddag nyss. Knappt en timme tidigare!" utbrast madam Pomfrey förfärat.

"Alla fokuserar alltid på fel saker, det vi borde fokusera på är vart de fick tag på allting", protesterade

**Men ingen ville höra talas om att han inte var hungrig, ingen villa höra att han inte hade lagt sitt namn i bägaren, ingen enda tycktes märka att han inte alls var på festhumör.**

"Det var värt ett försök men det kommer ta ett tag innan du kan fly", sade Remus med en grimas.

**Lee Jordan hade grävt fram en Gryffindorbaner någonstans ifrån och envisades med att datera den runt Harry som en mantel.**

"Hade inte Oliver den året innan när vi vann quidditchen?" frågade Fay fundersamt.

"Kan vara en ny, men jag hade en baner runt nacken åtminstone", svarade Oliver med en axelryckning.

"Jag tror att ni behöver gå en kurs för att bli av med ert behov av att festa", skrockade Marcus.

**Harry kunde inte ta sig därifrån. Så snart han försökte smyga fram till trappan upp till sovsalarna,slöt sig flocken av kamrater omkring honom och tvingade honom dricka ännu en honungsöl. De stack chips och jordnötter i handen på honom.**

"Men vad händer ifall någon är allergisk mot nötter", protesterar madam Pomfrey oroligt.

"Åh oroa dig inte, för tillfället så har ingen någon allergi mot nötter", försäkrade Leanne föreståndarinnan för sjukhusflygeln.

"Låt mig gissa, ni har frågat alla i tornet ifall de är allergiska mot nötter", sade Zacharias spydigt.

"Nej, snälla… det skulle ta alldeles för lång tid. Vi låter bara alla fylla ut ett formulär", fnös Gabriel.

**Alla ville veta hur han hade gjort det och hur han hade överlistat Dumbledores magiska ålderslinje för att lägga sitt namn i bägaren.**

"Vi borde ha insett där att du inte hade fuskat. Det går inte att överlista Dumbledore", skrattade Parvati.

"Åh jag vet inte, det finns flera som har överlistat mig", skrockade Dumbledore med glimten i ögat. "Två av dem sitter här i salen just nu."

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade Fred och George ivrigt medan de vände sig emot de två återstående marodörerna.

"Åh inget speciellt. Inget som är värt att berätta åtminstone", flinade Sirius.

"Utöver det så är det även en för lång historia för att berätta nu", fnös Remus roat.

**"Jag gjorde det inte", sa han gång på gång. "Jag vet inte hur det gick till." Men han kunde lika gärna låtit bli att svara, för ingen lyssnade på honom.**

**"Jag är trött!" vrålade han till sist, efter nästan en halvtimme. "Nej, jag menar allvar, George. Jag går och lägger mig…"**

"För Merlins skull låt den stackars pojken vara ifred", utbrast madam Hooch.

"Jag kände mig som en fånge och försökte fortfarande smälta de faktum att jag var i turneringen", sa Harry.

"Det är bara förståeligt", sa Tonks med ett litet leende.

**Han ville helst av allt tala med Ron och Hermione, få träffa några med lite sunt förnuft, men ingen av dem syntes till i uppehållsrummet. Han upprepade envist att han behövde sova och var nära att trampa ner de små Creeveybröderna när de försökte hejda honom vid foten av trappan.**

"Jag kan ha fel, men jag tror att det där är ett misstag", fnös Amanda.

"Ja… jag trodde han skulle explodera", erkände Colin fåraktigt och en aning skrämt.

"Vilket var tidpunkten då alla insåg att vi var tvungna att backa undan och ge Harry lite utrymme." fnös Gabriel.

**Till sist lyckades han skaka av sig allesammans och klev uppför trappan till sovsalen i flygande fart. Till sin stora lättnad fanan Ron liggande på sin säng, fortfarande fullt påklädd. Annars var det stilla och tomt i sovsalen. Han såg upp då Harry smällde igen dörren efter sig.**

"Vart har du varit?" frågade Mrs Weasley med rynkad panna och Ron ryckte till, när han tänkte efter så var han inte säker på ifall hans föräldrar hade varit medvetna om smällen hans vänskap med Harry hade tagit det året. Att han ignorerat sin bästa vän när Harry behövde honom som mest.

**"Var har du varit?" frågade Harry.**

**"Å, hej", sa Ron.**

"Ronald är det allt du har att säga?" frågade Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Vår vänskaps sattes verkligen på prov", svarade Harry och Mr och Mrs Weasley utbytte en förvånad blick.

"All vänskaps sätts på prov förr eller senare", sa Sirius med en axelryckning. Harry log men Ron vägrade att se på någon, han hade verkligen agerat som en skitstövel.

**Han log, men det var ett besynnerligt, ansträngt leende. Harry blev plötsligt medveten om att han fortfarande var insvept i det mörkröda Gryffindorbaneret som Lee Jordan hade bundit om honom. Han började hastigt dra av sig det, men det var för hårt knutet. Ron låg på sängen utan att röra sig och betraktade Harrys kamp för att befria sig.**

"Någonting är fel", mumlade Bill förvirrat.

"Um, nej?" sade Charlie misstroget. "Jag skulle inte ha hjälpt Tonks ifall hon varit i samma situation som Harry där."

"Det är för att du inte är en gentleman, Remus skulle ha hjälpt mig, eller hur Remus?" frågade Tonks medan hon log mot mannen bredvid henne.

"Um, visst. Självklart", mumlade Remus till svar och Sirius brast genast ut i skratt.

"Åh snälla det är det sista du skulle göra. Har du glömt bort detaljen när du förstorade en snigel bara för att James är rädd för dem och placerade den i hans säng för att du tröttna på hans prat om Lily?" frågade Sirius med ett gigantiskt leende.

"Du hjälpte mig!" protesterar Remus högljutt medan eleverna utbyter misstrogna blickar över den nya informationen.

"Hur hjälpte jag dig?" protesterar Sirius.

"Du planerade ett nytt upptåg med James och höll honom distraherad så jag kunde göra det", svarade Remus flinandes med en axelryckning.

"… touche, jag antar att jag hjälpte dig trots allt", skrattade Sirius.

"Jag förstod aldrig varför ni alltid gjorde upptåg på varandra", suckade Narcissa,

"Roligare. Vi var genier och det verkade fel att vi inte skulle drabbas på något sätt", svarade Remus flinandes.

**"Jaha", sa han när Harry äntligen hade fått av sig baneret och slängt in det i en vrå. "Grattis."**

**"Vad menar du med det?" Harry stirrade på Ron. Det var definitivt något fel med Rons leende. Det liknade mest en grimas.**

"Vad i helvete Ron!" utbrast Bill.

"Jag vet, jag vet, jag var en skitstövel", sade Ron.

"Bra, för annars hade jag förhäxat dig så mycket att du inte ens skulle kunna tänka", morrade Bill.

"William, hota inte din bror." protesterade Mrs Weasley med en halvhjärtad ond blick.

"Men han beter sig som en idiot!"

"Och han är medveten om det. Utöver det så är han och Harry vänner, så de har redan rett ut det. Det finns ingen anledning att dra ut på det nu, Bill", tillade Mr Weasley allvarligt och såg på sin äldsta son som blängde ilsket på sin lillebror.

**"Tja, ingen annan tog sig förbi ålderslinjen", sa Ron. "Inte ens Fred och George. Vad använde du för nåt? Osynlighetsmanteln?"**

**"Osynlighetsmanteln skulle inte ha hjälpt mig förbi den linjen", sa Harry långsamt.**

"Tack så mycket", sade Zabini med en fnysning. "ibland undrar jag verkligen vad Potter och hans gäng tänker med."

"Inte mycket i alla fall", fnös Malfoy.

"Det jag vill veta är hur den där osynlighetsmanteln fungerar", mumlar Alisa.

"Den gör dig osynlig, duh", fnyser Pansy och Slytherineleverna brast ut i skratt.

"Haha, Parkinson. Väldigt fyndigt. Det må vara dens syfte men den är över tjugo år gammal, åtminstone, och den verkar fungera perfekt. Jag förstår inte hur besvärjelserna på den inte har slutat verka", fräser Alisa och blänger på den yngre häxan.

**"Nej, det är sant", sa Ron. "Jag tänkte också att du skulle ha talat om det för mig, om det var osynlighetsmanteln, för den kunde ha täckt oss båda, eller hur? Men du kom på nåt annat sätt, va?**

"Lyckodrycken, skulle den fungera?" frågade Gabriel glatt. "Tusan att jag inte tänkte på det. Jag skulle ha provat."

"… du är medveten om att du kunde anmäla dig ändå, du var tillräckligt gammal", påpekar Angelina misstroget.

"Meh, tråkigt. Det är roligare att skratta åt deltagarna."

**"Hör på", sa Harry. "Jag lade inte mitt namn i bägaren. Nån annan måste ha gjort det."**

**"Varför skulle nån göra en sån sak?" Ron höjde på ögonbrynen.**

"Ifall någon säger för att döda eller jävlas med Harry kommer jag förhäxa den. Vi har redan gått igenom det här", morrar Ron när ett flertal elever öppnar sina munnar.

"En till straffkommendering mr Weasley", skrattade Umbridge lätt, "för hot om våld mot andra elever."

"Åh kom igen! Du kan inte bestraffa mig för det där din padda", fräste Ron och Hermione slog till sig själv i pannan i frustration.

"Straffkommendering resten av veckan Weasley", fräste Umbridge, blossande röd i ansiktet även om ingen var säker på ifall det var för ilska eller för att hon var generad.

**"Ingen aning", sa Harry. Han kände att det skulle låta alldeles för melodramatiskt om han sa. "För att döda mig."**

"Det hade antagligen hjälpt, jag tänkte inte på det", sa Ron.

"Det är lugnt. Det är i det förflutna, oroa dig inte", svarade Harry med ett leende.

**Ron höjde nu så högt på ögonbrynen att de nästan försvann in under håret. "Det är okej, du vet att du alltid kan tala om sanningen för _mig"_, sa han. "Om du inte vill att alla andra ska veta, är det helt i sin ordning. Men jag fattar inte varför du anstränger dig så för att ljuga. **

"Jag vet, jag vet. Jag är en idiot", stönar Ron.

"Men du är våran idiot och du skulle inte vara du om du inte var så", påpekade Harry.

"Och vi älskar dig trots det", tillade Hermione mumlandes.

**Du råkade ju inte illa ut för de du gjorde, eller hur? Den tjocka damens väninna, den där Violett, hon har redan talat om för oss allesammans att Dumbledore låter dig delta. **

"Se, jag sa ju att hon var en spion", fnös Moody.

"Så Gryffindoreleverna har anlitat Violett för att spionera och rapportera till dem… inte en chans", skrattade Daphne.

"Jag håller med. De har inte tillräckligt med list eller Slytherinegenskaper för att komma på det", instämde Tracy.

**Tusen galleoner i prispengar, va? Och du slipper göra examensproven i slutet på läsåret!"**

"Bästa delen", suckade Lee.

"Din idiot. Harry varken behöver eller vill ha de pengarna!" fräste Ginny och snurrade på sitt trollspö medan hon blängde på sin bror.

"Ginny, det är lugnt. Vi pratade om det", försäkrade Harry och Hermione såg misstroget på sin mörkhåriga vän. Oja, de pratade verkligen om det, tänkte hon sarkastiskt.

**"Jag lade inte mitt namn i bägaren!" sa Harry. Han började känna sig arg.**

**"Nej visst, har du sagt det så", sa Ron i precis lika skeptisk ton som Cedric. "Fast i morse sa du själv att du skulle ha gjort det sent i går kväll så att ingen skull se… Jag är faktiskt inte helt bakom flötet."**

"Du är det just nu", sa Bill.

"Jag vet", suckade Ron.

**"Men du ger intrycket av att var det", fräste Harry.**

**"Jaså?" sa Ron, och det syntes inte längre skymten av ett leende, varken ansträngt eller naturligt i hans ansikte. "Det är bästa tt du går och lägger dig, Harry. Du ska väl upp tidigt i morgon för att bli fotograferad eller nåt sånt."**

"Ron", suckade Mrs Weasley. "Du kan förlora din vän med det där beteendet."

"Jag vet, och jag ångrar det verkligen. Jag var bara för envis", mumlade Ron.

"Tänk positivt, det borde snart vara över och vi är vänner i boken igen", påpekade Harry. "Jag menar det hände väl inte så mycket mellan utnämnandet av deltagarna och första uppgiften."**  
**

**Han drog häftigt ihop gardinerna runt sin himmelssäng och lämnade Harry stående där vid dörren, stirrade på de mörkröda sammetsförhängena, som nu dolde en av de få personer han hade varit säker på skulle tro honom.**

"Okej det här var ett väldigt deprimerande kapitel", påpekade Oliver.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, Harry", sade Ron skamset.

"Det borde du, Harry behövde dig", fräste Charlus.

"Farfar!" protesterade Harry misstroget. "Jag har redan förlåtit Ron, det var över ett år sen och jag kan förstå… lite. Jag klarade mig, Hermione hjälpte mig."

"Vi kanske bara ska fortsätta med nästa kapitel", föreslog Hermione spänt och flera nickade instämmande.


	20. Trollstavskontrollen

**Loopin' Lunan95**: USA, jag älskar USA, vill tillbaka dit… okej håll mig fokuserad. Gigantiskt grattis till din förlovning. Så glad för er skull och önskar er all lycka i världen.  
Våra lejon har äntligen återvänt till salen och uppnådde sitt mål, det jag oroar mig för är vad Umbridge ska hitta på här näst, hon är inte den som bara ger upp när hon blivit besegrad. Jag är glad att du gillade de nya boktitlarna, jag kommer fortsätta med det temat och ge varje bok ett nytt namn men det sker när vi väl är vi de böckerna. Det glädjer mig att du rullade runt i din fästmans säng pågrund av skratt. Åh gud, jag kan inte sluta le för jag kan praktiskt taget känna hur lycklig du är över att ni är förlovade. Grattis på 21 årsdagen, jag vet att jag är fem dagar efter din födelsedag men grattis i efterskott, jag hoppades att du hade en underbar dag tillsammans med familj, vänner och fästman ;)  
Jag kommer dra upp att Randall var borta någonstans i kapitlet, kommer inte riktigt ihåg vart och jag är bara lättad att det gick att lösa varför han inte var i tornet tillsammans med de andra. Åter igen tack så mycket och tusen grattis till dig och din fästman. Han en underbar tid tills nästa gång  
Kram Lea.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Aww, tack så mycket. Jag kan hålla med om att Harry försvarade Ron lite väl mycket men han har en anledning och Ron själv drar upp det i det här kapitlet. När det gäller förhållanden så har jag planerat: Hinny, Romione och Tonks/Lupin, sen så har vi också Fred/Katie, George/Angelina och Oliver/Alicia. Det finns säkert fler par jag inte kommer på i huvudet men när det gäller Draco så kommer han bli tillsammans med Astoria förr eller senare.  
Tack så mycket Svea  
/Lea

**Siggan09**: Ja, Teddy. Teddy är awesome.

**Brujaflu**: I'm happy that you liked the chapter. The lions may have won this fight against Umbridge, but the toad isn't done. She still have time to wreck havoc before the truth is shown.

**Linneagb**: Du är tillbaka :) Jag tänkte faktiskt på att det var ett tag sen jag hört något från dig, inte för att ge dig skuldkänslor, mest bara ifall du mådde bra. Det här är ju ett svar till kapitel 13 så jag ber om ursäkt ifall jag inte riktigt minns vad jag skrev då. Jag är glad att du gillar föräldrarna/föräldrar-figurerna, jag försöker att lyfta fram dem så mycket jag kan. Och folk förändras definitivt utav att läsa de här böckerna, Malfoy inser något i det här kapitlet som exempel. Aw, jag är glad att du gillade lilla Tonks, jag har alltid föreställt mig henne som ett bedårande barn.  
Det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall det står kattguld, autokorrekt är min värsta fiende och min mac hade inte speciellt många ord inlagda när jag fick den, . är hamburgare inte ett ord enligt min dator, jag har självklart lagt till det nu.  
Det var säkert en hel del av eleverna som fann det roande att Malfoy förvandlades till en iller, men jag ville verkligen fokusera på Narcissa och hur hon reagerar på vad hennes son råkade ut för.  
Sådär, nu svarar jag på din kommentar till nittonde kapitlet. Väldigt logiskt och antagligen smart av dig att inte lämna en review på varje kapitel. Aw nu ler jag jättemycket. Jag blir så glad över att höra dig säga att du älskar min berättelse, och jag tror inte att någon älskar Umbridge. Jag tyckte så synd om McGonagall när jag skrev och hatade mig själv lite för det, jag kommer troligtvis att utforska det mer senare. Själv har jag alltid varit övertygad om att lejonen betyder otroligt mycket för McGonagall, de är hennes barn så att säga. Nu ler jag gigantiskt igen för att du sade att det var välskrivet. The Gryffindors definitely knows how to make an entrance.  
Harry behöver verkligen Charlus, Dorea, Sirius och Remus, och som du säger så börjar Harry att släppa masken lite men den är påväg bort så han kommer släpa in dem förr eller senare. När det gäller Ron så var han definitivt en skitstövel innan första utmaningen, så jag längtar tills de ska bli vänner igen. Vi kan säga att Gyllene trion kommer ha det lite tufft i fortsättningen med tanke på allt som händer. Som du så ser jag själv fram mot det.  
Tack så mycket, vi ses  
-Lea

**Leviusa**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade idén om att man borde ha stoppats Voldemorts namn i bägaren.

**Thalia**: Jag förstår om det tog tid att läsa, det enda som händer i det där kapitlet är att de pratar, vilket inte är jättekul men det är ett intressant kapitel eftersom de andra deltagarna presenteras lite mer och sånt. Ditt förslag om att bägaren skulle växla namnet och slänga ut det andra var en bra idé och förhoppningvis hade de fungerat så ifall det kom till det läget. Urgh, ytterligare en sak jag kommer undra över men aldrig få svar på :D Enda gången jag anser att man ska vara stolt över att kunna ljuga är ifall man har en bra anledning, . att någons liv hänger på det eller någon vit lögn om ett överraskningsparty eller så, du fattar. Tyvärr så är jag ganska bra på ljuga, men det kommer bara från att jag brukade ljuga om att jag inte hade huvudvärk eftersom mamma blev så orolig då jag har det så ofta, men hon kan se på mina ögon ifall jag har huvudvärk eller inte, de goda nyheterna är att den minskar och jag har inte alls lika ofta längre. I alla fall så tycker jag synd om dig som blev anklagad för att ljuga. Jag kan föreställa mig att det måste ha känts hemskt.  
Jag är glad att du gillade att jag fick med lite med Sirius och Harry.  
Ha det bra tills nästa gång  
MVH Lea.

**HQanna**: Aw jag är så glad att jag lyckades passa in mitt kapitel så jag kunde muntra upp dig trots att konventet tagit slut, önskar bara att jag varit medveten om att det varit ett konvent, fast jag hade antagligen inte kunnat gå på det. Doctor Who är en fantastisk serie, jag älskar den men gör dig beredd på tårar. Supernatural är otroligt. Vad tyckte du om finalen? Jag är så glad över Guds identitet, de tog den jag trodde och hoppades att det var. Ännu bättre, Gud är Bisexuell, hur awesome är inte det? Och Slutet, jag hade aldrig kunnat förutspå det. Blev så himla chockad när den personen dök upp. Glee är bra det med men jag gav upp i säsong fyra… eller var det fem? Aja, jag tappade intresset för det. Men de tre första säsongerna är otroligt bra. Ha det bra och jag hoppas att du har haft en underbar sommar  
Kram Lea

**Emelie100**: Haha, någon är glad över att Gryffindoreleverna satte Umbridge på plats, jag ska inte säga något för jag satt och fnissa när jag skrev det i och för sig :D Nästa kapitel ska jag försöka få upp snabbare, jag vet att jag alltid säger det här, men den här gången menar jag det, har redan skrivit några av boksidorna eftersom jag inte kunde sova en natt.

**Bokmalvan**: Gryffindoreleverna är äntligen tillbaka och lyckades med sitt mål. De fick behålla McGonagall, tyvärr så är det antagligen inte det sista vi hör av Umbridge, hon har alltid en ny plan. Det var en aning jobbigt att ha heltidjobb i sex veckor, sista veckan räknade jag bara ner tills jag skulle få sluta och timmarna gick otroligt sakta. Tänk positivt, du sparar din energi till skolan eller något annat, ibland behöver man bara vila upp sig. Jag är glad att du gillar Tonks och Kingsleys arbetsförhållande och som vänner, jag tror att de har upplevt en hel del äventyr tillsammans. Remus och Tonks ska bli närmare varandra, jag tror att jag ska försöka satsa på att få dem bli tillsammans innan fjärde bokens slut så vi får se ifall jag kan få till det. Och jag klandrar dig inte för att gilla Tonks, hon är en fantastisk karaktär.  
Tyvärr är jag rädd att jag kommer göra dig besviken med reaktionerna till trollstavarna, det var en scen som jag tyckte var svår att skriva… vet du vad, jag tror jag ska ta och gå igenom allt en gång till och försöka utveckla reaktionerna där lite. Finns säkert något att göra.  
Kram Lea

**Trischa Wren**: Haha, jag hade definitivt velat vara på den restaurangen ifall du hade ställt dig upp och gjort en segerdans. Du hade varit min hjälte. Men visst är det spännande att lejonen är tillbaka, jag känner mig så lättad över det. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och fann det underhållande.

**Friday2220**: Hej Frida. Tempus är ett jobbigt ord att komma ihåg ibland, jag var tvungen att googla för att kontrollera att det verkligen var det för blev tveksam. Tack för att du pekade ut det, jag fixar misstaget någon gång, om typ tio år eller så antagligen. Jag är otroligt envis, men jag har haft ögonblick då jag bara har velat ge upp och lägga ner allt, men det är bara att kämpa igenom. Det glädje mig därför så himla mycket när du (och andra) uppmärksammar det jag gör. Jag är bara glad att jag kan inspirera andra.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, det är väldigt mycket prat i det samt att det är ett väldigt viktigt ögonblick, så det kändes logiskt att låta Gryffindoreleverna återvända till salen. Glad att du även gillade hur jag löste situationerna med regler istället för våld ;) Ah Kingsley. Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt vad som hände med honom, jag brukar se honom som väldigt seriös jag med så jag förstår att han blev lite OOC. Däremot så har jag löste det på det sätt att han har roligt med Tonks och anledningen till varför vi i böckerna ser honom vara så himla seriös är för att han befinner sig i ett krig. Nu när de är på Hogwarts så börjar han slappna av lite och han kan verka barnslig pågrund utav det, men jag ska försöka att låta honom fortsätta vara ganska allvarlig/lugn/mogen etc.  
Reaktionerna till Ron &amp; Harrys bråk var en scen jag inte längtat efter, den kändes utmanande men till min förvåning gick det lättare att skriva reaktionerna än vad jag hade förväntat mig. Tack för att du finns Frida  
Kram Elvira

* * *

**AN**: Jag vill bara dedikera det här kapitlet till två personer, först till Emilia som fyllde år den 2 augusti. Emilia, du har blivit en av mina närmaste vänner pågrund utav den här sidan och den här ff och jag är så tacksam för det.

Den andra personen jag vill dedikera det här kapitlet till är Nathalie, även känd under namnet Loopin' Lunan95, som fyllde 21 år den 10 augusti. Grattis Nathalie, jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet, se det både som en födelsedagspresent och en present för att fira din förlovning.

* * *

"Owen, skulle du vilja läsa?" frågade Ritchie sin kompis.

"Öh visst, jag kan prova", svarade Hufflepuffs eleven och accepterade boken. "**Trollstavskontrollen**", läste han en aning nervöst

"Jag antar att det har att göra med att någon kontrollerar era trollstavar så att det är säkert att använda dem i turneringen", suckade Charlus.

"Jäpp", sade Harry.

"Frågan är bara vem som kommer göra det. Ifall det är en av domarna kanske den försöker sabotera för de andra."

"Det är troligtvis Ollivander", påpekade Meredith.

"Hm… kanske", mumlade Julia.

**När Harry vaknade på söndagsmorgonen tog det honom ett litet ögonblick att komma ihåg varför han kände sig så olycklig och bekymrad.**

Charlus fortsatte att blänga på Ron. Han kunde inte låta bli; den rödhåriga pojken hade övergett Harry när han behövde honom som mest.

**Sedan sköljde minnet av föregående kväll över honom. Han satte sig upp och drog sängförhängena åt sidan, för han tänkte prata med Ron och överbevisa honom om att han talade sanning. Men Rons säng var tom. Han hade tydligen gått ner för att äta frukost.**

"Jag trodde att Ron var någon som gillade att sova länge", sade Justin förvånat.

"Harry är fortfarande den som sover längst av oss, under förutsättning att han når den djupa sömnen, annars sover han inte mycket alls", svarade Neville med en axelryckning.

**Harry klädde sig och gick nerför spiraltrappan till uppehållsrummet. I samma ögonblick han visade sig började de som redan avslutat sin frukost att klappa händerna igen. Tanken på att gå ner i stora salen och möta resten av Gryffindorkamraterna var inte särskilt lockande. **

"Men de, vi trodde på dig", protesterade Randall.

"Nej, ni trodde precis som alla andra att jag fuskade mig in. Den enda skillnaden var att de var glada över att jag var turneringsdeltagare. Jag själv… jag hade panik", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Nu när du ändå pratar, vart var du Randall? Du var aldrig i tornet", sade Lee misstänksamt.

"Jag lyckades missa att vi hade en strejk på gång, så jag dök upp till frukosten", sade Randall fåraktigt.

"Han gömde sig bland oss", fnös Marcus Belby, en sjätteårselev från Ravenclaw.

"Min bror är en idiot", muttrade Gwendolyn.

"Jag tyckte väl att jag hörde han prata tidigare idag", mumlade Flitwick nöjt.

**De skulle alla behandla honom som någon slags hjälte. Men valet stod mellan det och att stanna här och låta sig infångas av bröderna Creevey, som båda vinkade ivrigt åt honom för att komma bort och prata med dem. Han fick beslutsamt fram till porträtthålet, öppnade det och klättrade ut, för att i nästa sekund stå ansikte mot ansikte med Hermione.**

"Tror du på honom?" frågar Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Självklart, man behövde bara ha kollat på hans ansikte för att ha vetat att han inte anmälde sig till turneringen", försäkrade Hermione ärligt.

"Bra", muttrade Charlus, trots hur mycket Harry försvarade sin rödhåriga vän så var han fortfarande inte särskilt glad med pojken.

**"Hej", sa hon och höll fram en hög rostad bröd i en servett. "Jag tog med mig det här å dig. Har du lust att gå en liten sväng?"**

"Bra, du är verkligen en god vän", sade Dorea leendes.

"Jag tror inte att jag inte hade klarat mig utan Hermiones hjälp", ekände Harry.

"Nah, du hade klarat dig", sade Tonks självsäkert.

"Öh… hade Hermione inte trott på mig så hade jag varit död nu", Harry grimaserade och han kunde nästan höra hur Sirius och Remus nackar knakade från farten deras huvuden svängde runt mot honom. "Hade jag inte haft hennes hjälp hade jag inte klarat mig förbi första utmaningen, ni kommer förstå i boken."

**"Bra idé", sa Harry tacksamt.**

**"De gick nerför trapporna, tog sig snabbt igenom entréhallen utan att titta in i stora salen och var snart på väg över gräsmattan ner mot sjön, där Durmstrangskeppet låg för ankar och reflekterades som en svart skugga i vattnet. Det var en kylig morgon, och de höll sig hela tiden i rörelse medan de mumsade på det rostade brödet, och Harry berättade för Hermione exakt vad som hade hänt efter det att han reste sig från Gryffindorbordet kvällen innan. Till hans enorma lättnad accepterade Hermione utan vidare hans historia.**

"Jag borde ha lyssnat", sade Ron.

"Du gjorde det när du väl överkom din avundsjuka och stolthet", påpekade Harry med ett litet leende.

**"Ja, det är klart att jag förstod att du inte hade anmält dig själv", sa hon när han hade berättat färdigt om vad som hade sagts i sidogemaket till stora salen. "Bara uttrycket i ditt ansikte när Dumbledore läste upp ditt namn! Men frågan är, vem var det då som lade i ditt namn? För Moody har rätt, Harry. Jag tror inte heller att nån annan elev kan ha gjort det. De skulle aldrig kunna lura bägaren, eller ta sig över Dumbledores ålders…"**

"Hermione, Harry kommer inte vilja prata om det nu", stönar Ron.

"Jag märkte det", erkände Hermione med en grimas.

"Jag fattar inte ens varför du nämnde det. I det ögonblicket är det det sista han vill höra", muttrade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**"Har du sett till Ron?" avbröt Harry.**

**"Öh… ja, han var nere vid frukosten?" sa Hermione tvekande.**

"Du kunde äta efter att du övergett din bästa vän", sade Charlie misstroget.

"Det var frukost, det viktigaste målet på dagen. Man behöver mat för att klara sig", protesterade Ron.

"Du är inte klok", muttrade Charlie irriterat och Ron avhöll sig från att berätta att maten inte hade smakat lika bra som vanligt.

**"Tror han fortfarande att jag anmälde mig själv?"**

**"Tja… nej, det tror jag inte, inte på _riktigt_", sa Hermione besvärat.**

"Hermione, du behövde inte täcka för mig. Jag trodde vad alla andra trodde, att han anmält sig själv."

"Jag försökte bara få Harry att behålla lugnet", fnissade Hermione och Harry himlade med ögonen.

**"Vad ska det betyda, _inte på riktigt_?"**

**"Å, Harry, är det inte alldeles solklart?" utbrast Hermione förtvivlat. "Han är avundsjuk!"**

**"Avundsjuk?" sa Harry misstroget. "Avundsjuk på vad? Vill han kanske klanta sig inför hela skolan, han också?"**

Ron rodnade och sänkte blicken för att studera golvet nedanför sig.

"Att vara avundsjuk är inte en giltig anledning till att överge sin vän", mumlade Charlus.

"Åh skärp dig. Alla vänner bråkar någon gång av en eller annan anledning. Enda anledning till varför du är så upprörd är för att vi inte var där", väste Dorea ur mungipan.

"Men…"

"Nej Charlus, jag vill inte höra några fler kommentarer från dig om vad Ron bör ha gjort. Han må ha varit avundsjuk men från vad jag har sett så är han fortfarande en bra vän."

**"Men det vet du ju", sa Hermione tålmodigt, "att det alltid är du som får all uppmärksamhet. Jag vet att det inte är ditt fel", tillade hon hastigt när Harry öppnade munnen för att komma med ilskna protester. **

"Hatar det ändå", muttrade Harry.

"Och dagen du inte hatar det är dagen då du antingen tappat förståndet eller någon låtsas vara du", skrattade Ginny.

"Förlora förståndet? Man kan inte förlora något man aldrig haft", fnös Ron och räckte retsamt ut tungan åt Harry. Den svarthåriga pojken valde att ge igen genom att slänga sig emot sin vän men avbröt snabbt sin attack när Hermione höjde sin trollstav hotandes.

**"Jag vet att du inte själv har bett om det, men det är ju så att Ron har alla sina bröder att konkurrera med där hemma, och du är hans bäste vän, och du är väldigt berömd. Han blir alltid skjuten åt sidan så fort folk får ögonen på dig, och han finner sig i det och säger aldrig nåt om det, men nu tror jag het enkelt att det blev för mycket för honom…"**

"Hermione", stönade Ron generat.

"Vad? Jag var tvungen att få han att förstå", protesterar Hermione.

**"Toppen", sa Harry bittert. "Verkligen toppen. Hälsa honom att jag är villig att byta med honom när som helst. Hälsa honom att han gärna kan få vara i mitt ställe, med folk som glor på min panna vart jag än går."**

"Ganska övertygad om att jag inte skulle klara av det", erkände Ron.

"Jag kan knappt klara av det ibland" mumlade Harry.

"Se det från den ljusa sidan, du har inte attackerat någon än", påpekade Lee optimistiskt.

**"Jag tänker inte hälsa honom nånting", sa Hermione kort. "Du kan själv säga det till honom. Det är enda sättet att reda ut det här."**

"Hehe… ops?" skrattade Ron mörkt. "Jag var för envis för att lyssna."

**"Jag tänker inte springa efter honom och försöka få honom att uppföra sig som en vuxen!" sa Harry så högt att flera ugglor förskräckt flög upp från ett träd i närheten. "Kanske han fattar att jag inte tycker det är roligt när jag väl har brutit nacken av mig eller…"**

"Snälla skämta inte om det", bad Remus med slutna ögon.

"Ledsen, men jag kommer antagligen göra fler såna kommentarer."

**"Det där är inget att skämta om", sa Hermione tyst. "Det är inte det minsta roligt." Hon såg väldigt orolig ut. "Harry, jag har tänkt över det här… du vet vad vi måste göra, eller hur? Så fort vi har kommit tillbaka till slottet?"**

**"Ja, ge Ron en rejäl spark i…"**

"Harry!" flämtade Mrs Weasley.

"Det är lugnt, jag förtjänade det", avbröt Ron med en axelryckning. "Ärlig talat är jag förvånad att han inte smällde till mig någon gång."

**"_Skriva till Sirius._ Du måste tala om för honom vad som har hänt. Han bad dig ju att hålla honom underrättad mom allt som försiggår på Hogwarts…**

Sirius log, tacksam över att Hermione hade lyckats övertala Harry att faktiskt hålla honom underrättad. Ifall han inte fått uppdateringar om vad som hände under året hade han troligtvis blivit galen med oro.

**Det är nästan som om han förväntade sig att någonting sånt här skulle ske. Jag har tagit med mig en fjäderpenna och pergament hit ut så…"**

"Tyvärr så gjorde jag det. Det var ett bra försök att se till att Harry skulle dö", morrade Sirius.

**"Lägg av",sa Harry och såg sig omkring för att kontrollera att ingen hörde dem, men det fanns inte en själ i närheten. "Han kom tillbaka till det här landet bara för att det gjorde lite ont i mitt ärr. Han kommer säkert störtande raka vägen in i slottet om jag berättar för honom att nån har anmält mig till Turneringen i magisk trekamp."**

"Trots att många inte tror det så har jag mer förstånd än det", protesterade Sirius.

"Verkligen? Behöver jag peka ut alla saker du har gjort?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nej, inte direkt", sade Sirius genast.

"Aw, jag vill ju veta", stönade Harry besviket.

"Jag kan berätta för dig någon gång", försäkrade Remus flinandes.

"Och sen så kan jag berätta vad Remus har gjort", tillade Charlus med glimten i ögat.

"Ursäkta men vems sida är du på?" utbrast Remus förolämpat medan Sirius yla av skratt.

"Jag måste självklart försvara min sons heder", erbjöd Charlus som ett svar innan han log oskyldigt. "Så som jag gjorde när Sirius och James gömde sig i trädet i timmar i från det ilskna draken, alldeles för rädda för att konfrontera sin mamma."

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt och Sirius blängde förrått på Charlus, han borde ha misstänkt att hans svärfar skulle kastat honom under bussen på det sättet och han skulle ha släppt ämnet ifall han inte hade fått syn på Remus alldeles för självbelåtna leende.

"Åh, se inte så nöjd ut Remus, det var inte vi två som i det ögonblicket blev sminkad av två fnissande trettonåringar. Jag tror att vi hade mer stolthet kvar än vad du hade", sköt Sirius tillbaka med lätt röda kinder och det var Remus tur att rodna medan skratten runt om dem fortsatte.

**"_Han skulle vilja att du berättade det för honom_", sa Hermione strängt. "Han komma i alla fall få reda på det."**

**"Hur då?"**

"Daily Prophet? Som exempel, tillsammans med hundratals andra tidningar", fnös Leanna.

"Jag vet, jag tänkte bara inte på", muttrade Harry.

"Åh sluta tjura", fnös Hermione.

**"Harry, det här är inte en sak som det kommer att hållas tyst om", sa Hermione mycket allvarligt. "Turneringen är berömd, och det är du också. Det skulle förvåna mig mycket om inte The Daily Prophet skriver nånting om att du ska delta i tävlingen. Du är redan nämnd i hälften av alla böcker om Du-vet-vem… och Sirius skulle hellre vilja höra det från dig, det är jag säker på."**

"Jag ville definitivt höra det från dig istället från någon tidning."

"Då var det väldigt tur att Hermione lyckades övertyga mig", Harry log snett mot sin kvinnliga vän.

**"Okej, okej, jag _ska_ skriva till honom", sa Harry och kastade sin sista brödskiva i sjön. De stod båda och såg den fluga ett ögonblick, innan en lång tentakel stack upp ur vattnet och drog ner den under ytan. Sedan vände de tillbaka till slottet.**

"Leroy älskar rostade mackor, speciellt med marmelad. Inte jordnötssmör, det är det värsta han vet", sade Lee i en allvarlig ton.

"Vem har bestämt att han heter Leroy? Från vad jag kan minnas så har han aldrig haft ett officiellt namn", påpekade Burbage fundersamt.

"Han valde namnet själv… ni vill inte veta", sade Lee med ett nervöst skratt.

**"Vems uggla ska jag använda?" frågade Harry när de gick uppför trapporna. "Han sa åt mig att inte skicka Hedwig nån mer gång."**

**"Fråga Ron om du får låna…"**

Ron såg misstroget på Hermione. "Seriöst? Du trodde att Harry skulle fråga mig om det? När jag ignorerade honom?"

"Jag hade hoppats att det skulle få er att prata", sade Hermione med en axelryckning. "Jag hatade att se er bråka."

**"Jag tänker inte be Ron om någonting", sa Harry tvärt.**

**"Ja, men låna nån av skolans ugglor då. Alla får lov att använda dem", sa Hermione.**

"Det må vara sant, men det antyder att ifall man äger en uggla så ska man använda den", sade Sprout med rynkad panna.

"För att skicka en vit uggla till samma ställe för att utbytta brev med en efterlys brottsling är otroligt smart", sade Oliver sarkastiskt.

"Jag ser inte problemet, det är väl bara att kasta en lätt förtrollning över Hedwig så hon är brun", påpekade Gabriel. "Allt ska alltid vara så krångligt."

"Jag är ganska säker på att hon halvt skulle mörda mig ifall jag dolde hennes färg", sade harry fundersamt. "Hon är väldigt noga med sitt utseende."

"Det är en uggla!" utbrast Michael Corner.

"En kvinnlig uggla som är mycket stolt", sköt Harry tillbaka envist.

**"De gick upp till ugglesalen. Hermione gav Harry ett tycke pergament, en fjäderpenna och en bläckflaska. Sedan släntrade hon omkring bland de långa raderna av sittpinnar och kikade på alla de olika ugglorna, medan Harry satte sig med ryggen mot en vägg och skrev sitt brev.**

Flera av kvinnorna i salen grimaserade i tanken på att sätta sig på det nersmutsade golvet, att få allt skit på sina kläder.

**_Käre Sirius_**

**_Du bad mig att hålla dig underrättad om vad som händer på Hogwarts, så här kommer den senaste nyheten. Jag vet inte om du har hört det, men Turneringen i magisk trekamp ska hållas i år och i lördagskväll blev jag utvald som fjärde deltagare. Jag vet inte vem som lade mitt namn i Den flammande bägaren, det var i alla fall inte jag som gjorde det. Den andra Hogwartsdeltagaren är Cedric Diggory från Hufflepuff._**

"Du nämnde åtminstone att du inte var ensam förekämpe", muttrade Zacharias lågmält.

"Hur stor hjärtattack fick du när du läste det?" frågade Narcissa en aning roat.

"Tyvärr så blev jag inte särskilt förvånad, bara väldigt orolig."

**Harry funderade ett ögonblick. Han ville gärna berätta om den tunga oro han kände sedan kvällen innan, men han visste inte hur han skulle uttrycka den i ord, så han doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket igen och skrev:**

**_Jag hoppas du mår bra, och Vingfåle också._**

**_Harry_**

"Harry, du kunde ha berättat det", suckade Sirius.

"Jag visste inte hur jag skulle förklara det", protesterade Harry.

"Du hade bara kunnat skriva. Det hade inte behövts vara någon logik bakom orden", påpekade Sirius. "Du behöver inte hålla allt inom dig."

**"Jag är klar", sa han till Hermione. Han reste sig upp och borstade av halmen från klädnaden. När Hedwig såg det kom hon nerflaxande, satte sig på hans axel och sträckte fram benet. "Jag kan inte använda dig nu", sa Harry och såg sig omkring på skolans ugglor. "Jag blir tvungen att ta nån av de här…"**

"Hon kommer inte gilla det", suckade Ginny.

"Nej, och det fick mig att må ännu sämre", erkände Harry och Ron grimaserade, men avhöll sig från att säga något. Harry behövde inte höra mer ursäkter just nu, senare, när de nåt punkten då de blivit vänner igen skulle han ge sin vän den största ursäkten han kunde.

**Hedwig lät höra ett högljutt hoande och flög upp från hans axel med en sådan fart att klorna rispade honom. Hon vände ryggen åt Harry medan han band fast brevet vid en stor tornugglas ben.**

"Hon måste ha känt sig avundsjuk och ouppskattad", sade Charlie.

"Mer besviken. Hon hade antagligen skrutit om vem hon levererade brev till", sade Luna lugnt.

"Huh? Vad pratar du om? Vadå skrutit?" frågade Seamus förvirrat.

"Ugglor pratar precis som vi, berättar vad de levererar. Medan andra ugglor berättar om hur de levererade kola eller hur syskon använt magi för första gången och hur glada ägaren blev över det så hade Hedwig lite mer imponerande saker att berätta", sade Luna lugnt.

"Vad? Du menar att hon skrutit för alla ugglor om hur hon levererade hemliga meddelande till en förrymd oskyldig fånge som förklätt sig som en hund och att breven innehåller informationen om hur man kan förstöra den mest ondskefulla trollkarlen den här världen har sett", fnös Ron sarkastiskt innan han började le. "Jäpp, kan se det hända."

"Hoot hoot bitches", skrattade Gabriel och skakade på huvudet. "Du hade väldigt tur som fick en sån otrolig uggla, Potter."

"Hon som valde mig, jag gjorde ingenting bortsett från att gå in i butiken", sade Harry med ett ömt leende.

**När tornugglan hade flugit sin väg sträckte Harry fram handen för at stryka Hedwig över fjädrarna, men hon klapprade ilsket med näbben och susade upp bland takbjälkarna, där han inte kunde nå henne.**

"Jag tror aldrig att jag har sett en uggla förut som har sådant humör", påpekade Charlie.

"Hon är speciell", var allt Harry hade att säga till svar med ett ömt leende.

**"Först Ron, och sen du", sa Harry argt. "Jag kan inte rå för det här."**

"Det är andra gången hon är arg på dig om jag minns rätt?"

"Och förhoppningvis den sista gången", instämde Harry.

**Om Harry hade hoppats att det skulle bli bättre när alla väl hade vant sig vid tanken på att han skulle tävla i turneringen, visade det sig följande dag att han hade hoppats förgäves. Han kunde inte längre undvika de andra eleverna när lektionerna började igen efter helgen. Det framgick helt klart att resten av skolan, precis som Gryffindoreleverna, trodde att Harry hade anmält sig själv till turneringen. **

"Ledsen Harry", sade Amanda med en suck.

"Jag ska inte säga att det är okej, för jag var upprörd men jag kan förstå varför ni kunde a trott det", sade Harry fundersamt.

**Men i motsats till kamraterna från Gryffindor verkade de övriga inte särskilt imponerande. Hufflepuffarna, som brukade vara goda vänner med Gryffindorarna, uppförde sig anmärkningsvärt kyligt mot dem allesammans. **

"Vad är det nu, andra gången de fryser ut dig pågrund av saker du inte kunde hjälpa?" frågade Bill sarkastiskt.

"Tredje gången, vi blev ganska illa behandlade första året när vi förlorade 150 poäng, i andra året när de trodde att jag var Slytherins arvtagare och självklart i mitt fjärde år", medan Harry pratade så höll han upp ett finger för varje händelse han nämnde..

**En enda lektion i örtlära räckte för att visa det. Hufflepuffarna tyckte tydligen att Harry hade stulit glansen från deras turneringsdeltagare, en känsla som kanske bottnade i att Hufflepuffs elevhem mycket sällan hade vunnit någon ära, **

"Fortfarande inte en giltig anledning till hur de betedde sig", muttrade Tonks.

"Du vet inte ens hur de betedde sig", påpekade Remus, road mot sin vilja.

"Kanske inte, men jag har hört hur de betett sig tidigare år och jag har inte svårt att föreställa sig att de gick emot vårt motto."

**och att Cedric var en av de få som gjort en ärofull insats för elevhemmet genom att slå Gryffindor i quidditch. Ernie Macmillan och Justin Finch-Fletchley, som Harry brukade komma bra överens med, pratade inte med honom över huvud taget, trots att de satt vid samma bord och planterade om hoppande knopplökar - och de skrattade försmädligt när en av läkarna vred sig ur Harrys grepp och smällde till honom mitt i synen. **

Ernie och Justin rodnade när de hörde Owen läsa upp orden, obekvämt skruvade de på sig under blickarna från alla i salen. Ingen av dem visste vad de skulle säga, den största chansen var att de bara skulle göra allt värre genom att prata.

**Ron pratade inte heller med Harry, Hermione satt mellan dem och ansträngde sig för att få igång ett samtal, men även om båda svarade henne som vanligt undvek de att se på varandra. Harry tyckte till och med professor Sprout verkade avvisande - men så var hon ju också föreståndare för Hufflepuffs elevhem.**

"Det är meningen att du ska vara opartiskt. Harry var en fjortonårig pojke", fräste Dorea. "Han hade ingen vilja att vara i turneringen, han borde inte ens ha varit i turneringen. Och du har mage att agera avisande mot honom? Kom inte med någon ursäkt att du trodde han fuskat, Minerva måste ha berättat att han inte gjorde det för dig."

"Um, ska ni inte lugna ner henne?" frågar Seamus medan han såg på den ilskna häxan.

"Jag skulle vara en hycklare om jag gjorde det. Mamma har all rätt att agera som hon gör, dessutom kanske det samtidigt lär Harry här att vi kommer bli upprörda när han är i fara", svarade Sirius med en axelryckning och Harry rodnande en aning.

**Under normala förhållanden hade han sett fram emot att träffa Hagrid, men lektionen i skötsel och vård av magiska djur innebar ju att han dessutom måste träffa eleverna från Slytherin - och det skulle bli första gången han mötte dem sedan han blivit utvald till deltagare i turneringen. Som väntat visade Malfoy upp sitt vanliga hånfulla leende när han kom ner till Hagrids stuga med de andra från Slytherin.**

"Låt oss gissa, det kommer att börja med att han påpekar din nya position", sade Angelina sarkastiskt.

"Sen en spydig kommentar om att du är känd", fortsatte Katie och himlade med ögonen.

"För att avsluta med att du kommer misslyckas, troligtvis något om att göra bort dig totalt och dö", avslutade Alicia i en uttråkad röst.

**"Titta, killar, är har vi ju skolans förkämpe", sa han till Crabbe och Goyle så fort Harry kom inom hörhåll. "Har ni autografblocken framme? Det är nog bäst att ta en autograf nu, för jag tvivlar på att han kommer att finnas med oss särskilt länge till. **

De tre kvinnorna flinade och gav varandra en high five, nöjda med att de hade kunnat förutsäga hur Malfoy skulle agera.

"Har jag verkligen blivit så förutsägbar?" mumlade Malfoy missnöjt.

**Hälften av deltagarna i tre-kampsturneringen har ju dött… Hur länge tror du att du kan hålla ut, Potter? Jag gissar på tio minuter efter att ni fått den första uppgiften."**

"Jag borde verkligen ha accepterat vadet", skrattade Harry.

"Jag trodde jag skulle få en hjärtattack", sade Charlie med ett gigantiskt flin.

"Vad gjorde du?" frågade Charlus nervöst.

"Um… något dumt?" Harry ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna.

**Crabbe och Goyle flabbade inställsamt, men Malfoy blev tvungen att hejda sig, för Hagrid dök upp från baksidan av stugan, bärande på ett vacklande torn av lådor, men en mycket stor sprängstjärtsskrabba i varje.**

"Exakt när avslutar ni det där projektet?" frågade Mrs Weasley missnöjt.

"I slutet av året", stönade hela klassen till svar.

**Till klassens förskräckelse förklarade Hagrid för dem att orsaken till att skrabborna dödade varandra var ett överskott av undertryckt energi. Lösningen skulle vara att varje elev satte koppel på en skrabba och tog med den på en kort promenad.**

"Det här kommer inte att sluta bra", Remus grimaserade på tanken.

"Tyvärr så var det inte den mest kaosfyllda lektionen", muttrade Ron.

"Nej, det var när Malfoy blev attackerad av Vingfåle året innan", sade Tonks.

"Um nej? Det var senare det året. Du kommer att förstå då", skrattade Seamus nervöst. "Jag tror det var en av få gånger Gryffindor och Slytherin lyckades samarbeta."

"Åh gud, ni måste ha varit nära döden", muttrade Narcissa oroligt och hennes blick drog genast till sin son för att försäkra sig om att han mådde bra.

**Det enda som var bra med förslaget var att det helt och hållet avledde Malfoys uppmärksamhet.**

"Klandrar honom inte, de där sakerna är farliga", fnös Dean. "Fast det kunde ha varit värre med tanke på Hagrids kärlek för farliga djur."

**"Ta med ett sånt här monster på en promenad?" upprepade Malfoy med avsmak och stirrade ner i en av lådorna. "Och var har du tänkt dig att vi skulle fästa kopplet? Runt gadden, sprängstjärten eller sugmunnen?"**

"Mitten är det mest effektiva", svarade Luna drömmandes.

"Men även det svåraste stället att fästa det runt", påpekade Cho med en lätt grimas. Hon ar evigt tacksam för att hon själv aldrig hade behövt jobba med dem.

**"Runt mitten på dom", sa Hagrid och visade hur de skulle göra. "Öh… de e nog bäst att ni sätter på er drakskinnshandskarna, bara för säkerhets skull liksom.**

"Hagrid, du tror inte att det är lite för hög nivå när du föredrar att använda drakskinnshandskar?" frågade Vector oroligt. "De var trots allt endast fjärdeårselever…"

"De va bara de som använde de, jag själv behövde inga. De mådde bra", försäkrade Hagrid sin kollega med ett leende.

**Harry, kom hit å hjälp mej me den här stora…" I själva verket ville Hagrid bara få tala lite privat med Harry. Han väntade tills de andra hade gett sig i väg med sina skrabbor. Då vände han sig till Harry och sa med mycket allvarlig röst: "Jaså, du ska va me å tävla, Harry. I turneringen. Som förkämpe för skolan."**

"Tyvärr ja, det var hemskt", mumlade Harry.

"Tänk positivt, du är vid liv", påpekade Hermione.

"På Cedrics bekostnad", fräste Harry tillbaka lågmält. "Hade jag inte varit en del av turneringen så hade han varit vid liv nu."

"Du kan inte veta det", väste Hermione tillbaka. "Ifall det inte var för dig hade han kanske inte ens överlevt första utmaningen."

**"En av förkämparna", rättade Harry honom. Hagrids kolsvarta ögon såg mycket oroliga ut under de vildvuxna ögonbrynen.**

**"Har du nån aning om vem som putta i ditt namn, Harry?"**

"Jag är ganska säker på ifall han visste det så hade han berättat det för någon", sade Michael spydigt.

"Hur skulle Hagrid kunna veta det? Jag hade inte haft någon kontakt med honom sen innan jag blev utvald", snäste Harry innan han tog ett djupt, lugnande andetag.

**"Så du tror på att det inte var jag själv som gjorde det?" sa Harry, som knappt kunde dölja sin tacksamhet över Hagrids ord.**

**"De e klart jag gör", grymtade Hagrid. "Du säker ju att de inte va du, å de tror jag på… å Dumbledore tror också på dej."**

"Hagrid är åtminstone på din sida", sade Justin optimistiskt.

"Oja, det gör att det vid den tidpunkten var fyra personer som rakt ut sagt till mig att de inte trodde att jag anmält mig, yay", svarade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Men Gryffindor…", börjar Mrs Weasley förvirrat.

"De trodde att jag anmält mig men att jag inte fuskat. Att bägaren bara begått ett misstag… fast för att vara rättvis så var det några som vid senare tidpunkt berätta att de trodde på vad jag sade."

**"Jag önskar att jag visste vem som gjorde det", sa Harry dystert.**

"_Nu i efterhand känns det så uppenbart… Voldemort har alltid blandat sig i mitt liv, på ett eller annat sätt"_, tänkte Harry bittert.

**Båda tittade ut över gräsmattan. Klassen var utsprid över hela området, och alla hade stora problem. Skrabborna var nu nästan en meter långa och mycket kraftiga. De var inte längre färglösa och utan skal. I stället hade de utvecklat ett slags tjockt, gråskimrande pansar. De såg ut som en korsning mellan en jätteskorpion och en avlång krabba - men fortfarande utan något som liknade huvud eller ögon. De hade blivit enormt starka och nästan omöjliga att hålla under kontroll.**

"Jag borde kanske ha hållit lite bättre koll på vad Hagrid gjorde under sina lektioner", mumlade Dumbledore innan han kastade ett öga på Umbridge för att se att hon gjorde anteckningar på sitt pergament.

"Jag är glad att du har insett det efter två och ett halvt år", sade Snape sarkastiskt.

**"Dom ser ut å ha roligt, visst gör dom?" sa Hagrid glatt, Harry antog att han pratade om skrabborna, för hans klasskamrater såg i varje fall inte ut att ha roligt. Med jämna mellanrum hördes ett högt _pang_ när någon av skrabborna exploderade baktill och sköt ett par meter framåt medan en elev släpades efter den på magen under förtvivlade försök att komma på fötter igen.**

"Det där låter faktiskt lite kul… man skulle kunna göra ett spel utav det. Man får välja en skrabba och först i mål efter ha blivit släppad en viss sträcka vinner", sade Dennis ivrigt.

"Och du säger att dina elever är smarta", fnyste Snape hånfullt åt McGonagall som grimaserade.

** "Å, jag ve inte va jag ska säja om de här, Harry", suckade Hagrid plötsligt och såg på honom med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. "Nu ska du alltså kämpa för skolans ära… Allting verkar hända just dej, eller hur?"**

"Harry måste ha gjort något ytterst dåligt i sitt tidigare liv för att ha den mängden otur som han har", påpekade Angelina.

"Han kanske var Jack Uppskäraren", föreslog Dean i en kuslig röst.

"Jag älskar att du genast hoppade till att jag var en seriemördare", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"That's how I roll", svarade Dean och blinkade med ena ögat.

**Harry svarade inte. Ja, allting verkade sannerligen hända just honom.**

"Du medger det åtminstone", sade Colin.

"Vadå åtminstone? Jag har medgett det i evigheter", protesterade Harry oförstående.

**Det var ju också vad Hermione hade antytt då de vandrade runt sjön. Och enligt henne var det just det som var anledningen till att Ron inte längre pratade med honom.**

"Jag börjar faktiskt undra ifall vi någonsin kommer att ha ett normalt år", fnös Hermione. "Det skulle vara skönt att inte behöva oroa sig över annat när man vill plugga inför prov."

"Ja Hermione för det är enda anledningen till varför vi vill ha ett år utan att något händer", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Och ett lugnt år är överskattat, vi skulle bli uttråkade", tillade Harry flinande.

"Kan ni sluta få oss att oroa oss hela tiden? Kan vi bara för ett ögonblick låtsas att era liv inte svävar i fara?" suckade Remus otåligt.

**De följande dagarna blev några av de värsta Harry hade upplevt på Hogwarts. Den enda gången han hade haft en liknande känsla var under de sista månaderna av hans andra skolår, då en stor del av skolan misstänkte honom för att ha angripit några av sina kamrater.**

"Det var inte en rolig period", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Låt oss tänka positivt…"

"Du kommer inte på något positivt, eller hur?" frågar Harry med ett snett leende.

"Nope, inget alls", erkände Ginny.

"Ingen stirrade på dig med beundran och på ditt ärr", erbjöd Ron med en axelryckning och Harry släppte ut ett förvånat skratt.

**Men då hade Ron stått på hans sida. Harry trodde nog att han kunde ha klarat av de övriga elevernas uppförande mot honom, om han bara haft Rons vänskap som stöd. Men han tänkt inte tränga sig på Ron, om inte Ron vill ha med honom att göra. Inte desto mindre kändes det mycket ensamt, med motviljan som strömmade emot honom från alla håll.**

"Hur många trodde dig egentligen?" frågade Dorea sorgset.

"Av eleverna… Mina vänner… allt som allt kanske tio personer."

"Det är väldigt dåligt", muttrade Charlus medan han tog in hur många elever som satt i salen.

"Det har blivit bättre."

"Harry, det har inte blivit bättre. Det kanske är fler elever som tror på dig i år men kanske nittio procent av vår befolkning tror att du är en lögnare", protesterade Ron misstroget.

**Han kunde förstå Hufflepuffarnas inställning, även om han inte gillade den; de hade sin egen företrädare att heja på. Från Slytherineleverna väntade han sig ingenting annat än elaka förolämpningar - han hade alltid varit mycket impopulär hos dem,**

"Att säga att du var impopulär är lite av en underskattning", påpekade Parvati misstroget.

"Åter igen, jag skrev inte boken, klaga inte på ordvalen", utbrast Harry.

**eftersom han så ofta hjälpt Gryffindor att slå dem, både i quidditch och i elevhemsmästerskapen.**

"Jag tror att det ligger lite mer i det än endast det", skrattade Sirius roat.

**Men han hade hoppats att Ravenclawarna skulle vara bussiga nog att backa upp honom lika mycket som Cedric. Där tog han emellertid helt fel. De flesta från Ravenclaw verkade tro att han var så angelägen att vinna mer ära att han hade lurat bägaren. **

"Jag trodde på dig, Harry", sade Luna med ett leende.

"Det förvånar mig faktiskt inte", sade Harry med ett eget leende. "Du är en underbar vän."

**Sedan var det också det att Cedric liknade en skolhjälte i mycket högre grad än Harry. Han såg oerhört bra ut med sin raka näsa, sitt mörka hår och sina gråa ögon.**

"Det var en väldigt intressant beskrivning, killar brukar inte beskriva andra som ser bra ut och i så bra detalj…", sade Zacharias misstänksamt.

"Allt jag tänkte var sanningen, det var vad de flesta tyckte om honom och hur han såg ut", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Det var svårt att säga vem som för tillfället var förmäl för mest beundran, Cedric eller Viktor Krum. Harry såg faktiskt att samma sjätteårsflickor som hade varit så ivriga att få Krums autograf en dag vid lunchen bönföll Cedric att skriva sitt namn på deras skolväskor.**

"Och efter första uppgiften så hade du samma uppmärksamhet", påpekade Ron.

"Det är faktiskt förvånansvärt att alla fyra deltagare såg bra ut", tillade Lavender.

"Bägaren kanske tog med det som ett faktum när den valde ut sina deltagare", föreslog Lee.

"I så fall så är jag inte förvånad att folk har dött, ifall den väljer utseende framför talang", mumlade Fay och skakade på huvudet.

**Under tiden kom det inget svar från Sirius, Hedwig vägrade att komma i närheten av honom, professor Trelawney förutspådde hans död med större övertygelse än någonsin och han misslyckades så rejält med Locka till sig-besvärjelsen på professor Flitwicks lektion att han fick bakläxa - den ende i klassen som fick det, förutom Neville.**

"Verkligen, du brukar göra bra ifrån dig mr Potter", sade McGonagall förvånat.

"Jag var väldigt stressad, kunde inte koncentrera mig alls. Alla mina tankar var på turneringen."

"Det får mig att undra vad som är på hans tankar i år så mycket, hans skolarbete har sjunkit mycket i kvalité…", mumlade Flitwick medan han tänkte tillbaka på uppgifterna pojken hade lämnat in. De hade varit snabbt skrivna och inte djupgående alls, som om han hade skrivit det i sista stund.

**"Det är faktiskt inte så svårt, Harry", sa Hermione uppmuntrande när de gick ut från Flitwicks lektion. Hon hade själv fått föremål att komma flygande till sig i rummet, som om hon var ett slags konstig magnet för tavelsuddar, papperskorgar och lunoskop. "Det var bara för att du inte koncentrerade dig ordentligt…"**

"Hermione, inte de rätta orden", stönar Ron.

"Åh förlåt mig. Det enda jag försökte göra var att hålla Harry sällskap, muntra upp och hjälpa honom medan du övergav din bästa vän för att du var så himla avundsjuk", fräste Hermione.

"Hermione…", började Harry.

"Nej Harry, försvara mig inte. Jag borde ha stått på din sida. Du behöver inte försvara mig varje gång någon pekar ut det, jag gjorde ett misstag och får nu leva med det. Jag kommer inte överge dig igen, och speciellt inte för att du inte försvarar mig för något som jag bara har mig själv att skylla för", sade Ron utan att ta blicken ifrån Hermione.

"Men…." började Harry.

"Oroa dig inte, du är min bästa vän och jag tänker inte överge dig igen, oavsett vad kommer jag stå på din sida. Att inte prata med dig under den tiden var ett rent helvete och jag kommer inte göra samma misstag igen. Så kritisera mig allt du vill, jag förstår varför."

**"Undrar just vad det kunde bero på?" sa Harry dystert medan Cedric Diggory gick förbi dem, omgiven av en skara fjäskande flickor, som alla tittade på Harry som om han var en speciellt stor sprängstjärtsskrabba. "Men strunt i det, va? Vi har ju dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst i eftermiddag att se fram emot."**

"Ouch, ni hade verkligen ett jobbigt schema", sade Susan med en grimas. "Först behöva undvika att bli bränd av eld och sen undvika att bli bränd av Snapes ord."

"Harry hade tur, han undvek det mesta", sade Ron och Harry stönade.

"Jag hade föredragit att faktiskt ha lektionen", muttrade han.

"Det gör mig väldigt orolig över vad du gjorde istället", sade Sirius en aning oroligt.

**Dubbeltimmen i trolldryckskonst var alltid en gruvlig upplevelse, men just nu var den rena tortyren. Att sitta instängd nere i fängelsehålan i en och en halv timme tillsammans med Snape och eleverna från Slytherin, som alla verkade fast beslutna att straffa Harry så hårt som möjligt för att han haft fräckheten att bli turneringsdeltagaren, var nästan det värsta Harry kunde föreställa sig. Han hade redan kämpat sig igenom en fredagsdubbeltimme tillsammans med Hermione, som hela tiden satt bredvid honom och mässade halvhögt: "låtsas inte om dem, låtsas inte om dem, låtsas inte om dem", och han hade svårt att förstå varför det skulle bli bättre idag. **

"Ibland är inte det den bästa lösningen. Ibland måste man slå tillbaka", sa Remus.

"Slå tillbaka?" frågar Harry misstroget.

"Inte med dina händer, bara konfrontera dem och visa att du är stark, att du inte förtjänar de orden."

"Det låter som om det kan skapa mer problem än att bara vara tyst", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Kanske, men de får dem att hålla käften", sade Sirius rakt på sak. "Funkade för oss,"

"Ni har också rekordet i flest antal straffkommenderingar", sade Dorea torrt.

**När han och Hermione kom ner till Snapes fängelsehåla efter lunchen fann de Slytherineleverna väntande utanför. Varenda en bar ett stort märke framtill på klädnaden. Under ett förvirrat ögonblick trodde Harry att det var F.I.S.A.-märken, **

"Du trodde att han bar vad?" protesterade Hermione misstroget

"Vad skulle jag tro? Jag hade ingen aning om att idioten gjort sina egna märken", sade Harry medan han pekade på Malfoy som rynkade på pannan.

**men sedan upptäckte han att det stod någonting annat skrivet på allihop, med lysande röda bokstäver som sken klart i den dunkla underjordiska gången.**

**STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY!  
Hogwarts _verklige_ förkämpe!**

"Okej, inget fel med det. Jag kan förstå varför de hade sådana märken", sade Narcissa med en axelryckning.

**"Gillar du dem, Potter?" frågade Malfoy med hög röst. "Och det är inte allt de kan visa. Titta!" Han tryckte på sitt märke, och texten på det försvann för att ersättas med en ny, som glödde med gröna bokstäver.**

**NER MED POTTER!**

"Däremot är det inte okej", sade Mrs Weasley med rynkad panna.

"De är pojkar, det är vanligt", protesterade Narcissa.

"Bara för att det är vanligt betyder det inte att det är okej", sade Mrs Weasley bestämt.

**Slytherineleverna tjöt av skratt. De tryckte också på sina märken så att inskriptionen NER MED POTTER började lysa överallt runt Harry. Han kände hur rodnaden steg i ansiktet och på halsen.**

"Tycker du fortfarande att det är okej?" frågade Mrs Weasley.

Narcissa suckade. Att säga att hon tyckte det var okej var fel ord, men det var så vanligt med sådana handlingar att hon inte visste vad man skulle kunna göra för att stoppa det. Och ifall det stoppades så skulle de antagligen hitta andra sätt att plåga varandra på, i längden kunde det bara bli värre.

**"_Väldigt_ roligt" sa Hermione ironiskt till Pansy Parkinson och hennes gäng med Slytherinflickor, som skrattade högre än alla andra. "Verkligen kul."**

**Ron stod lutad mot väggen tillsammans med Dean och Seamus. Han skrattade inte, men han försvarade inte heller Harry.**

"Jag ville men jag var fortfarande arg vid den tidpunkten", sade Ron.

"Du kunde bara inte ha vänt den ilskan mot Slytherineleverna?" frågade Sirius.

Ron rodnade och sade skamset: "Um, jag tänkte inte på det."

**"Vill du ha ett, Granger?" frågade Malfoy och räckte fram ett märke till Hermione. "Jag har massor. Men akta dig för att röra vid min hand. Jag har just tvättat den, förstår du, och jag vill inte bli förorenad av en smutsskalle."**

Malfoy rynkade på pannan åt sin yngre självs ord, de kändes inte rätt längre att säga. Ordet smutsskalle var ett ord som han aldrig hade haft problem med att säga, han hade vuxit upp med att höra sin far säga det regelbundet men nu… nu lämnade det en bitter smak i hans mun. Det kändes fel att yttra ordet, han visste inte varför men hade en känsla av att han inte skulle yttra ordet frivilligt igen såvida det inte var nödvändigt för hans överlevnad.

**Något av den ilska som Harry hade känt i många dagar började bubbla i bröstet på honom och hotade att spränga det. Innan han hann tänka sig för hade han dragit fram sin trollstav. Alla runt omkring dem kastade sig ur vägen och backade ner i gången.**

**"Harry!" sa Hermione varnande.**

"Det här kommer sluta illa", stönade Mrs Weasley.

"Vi är alla vid liv fortfarande åtminstone", sade Harry optimistiskt.

"Och hur mycket blod spilldes?" frågade Bill sarkastiskt.

"Inget… tror jag", sade Ron med rynkad panna.

**"Kom an då, Potter", sa Malfoy lågt och drog fram sin egen trollstav. "Moody är inte här och beskyddar dig nu… Kom an bara, om du törst…" Under en bråkdels sekund såg de varandra i ögonen. Sedan skred de till handling, precis på samma gång.**

**"_Furnuculus_!" vrålade Harry.**

**"_Densaugeo_!" skrek Malfoy.**

"Hermione?" frågade Ron nervöst.

"Jag är okej", svarade Hermione med rynkad panna. "Förhoppningvis har de löst förbannelsen… annars så kommer jag genomgå det där igen så fort boken berättar att jag blev träffad."

"Vi kan sluta om du vill?" föreslog Harry.

"Var inte löjlig. Om du kunde genomgå att bli biten av en basilisk, igen för den delen, så kan jag överleva den här lilla förbannelsen. Det är inga problem", fnös Hermione.

**Från båda trollstavarna sköt det ut ljusstrålar som stötte ihop med varandra i luften och kastades snett tillbaka - Harrys magiska stråle träffade Goyle i ansiktet och Malfoys träffade Hermione. Goyle vrålade till och satte handen för näsan, där stod några stora, fula bölder slog upp. Hermione jämrade sig skräckslaget och höll sig för munnen.**

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att flämta när hon kände hur hon åter igen blev drabbad av Malfoys förtrollningen och hennes hand flög upp för att täcka munnen.

"Läs bara Owen, det är det bästa att göra", sade Ron medan han oroligt betraktade sin vän.

**"Hermione!" Ron rusade fram för att se vad som hänt henne. Harry vände sig om och såg hur Ron slet bort Hermiones hand från ansiktet. Det var ingen vacker syn. Hermiones framtänder, som redan var större än genomsnittet, växte nu med skrämmande hastighet; hon liknade mer och mer än bäver**

"Harry!" utbrast Lavender förskräckt innan hon snabbt fortsatte med, "Ginny smäll till honom" vilket den rödhåriga flickan gladeligen gjorde.

"Vad!"

"Du kallar inte din vän, och speciellt inte en kvinnlig vän, för bäver! Det är otroligt sårande."

"Det var inte som om jag sade det till henne!"

"Men du tänkte det och nu har hon fått höra på det! Titta hur sårad hon är, se in i hennes ögon. Se henne i ögonen och säg att det inte sårade henne", sade Lavender bestämt.

"Jag kan inte", sade Harry och runt om honom började folk skratta.

"Precis, och jag vet att jag kanske överreagerar, men du måste verkligen tänka på vad du tänker och säger om andras utseenden", sade Lavender bestämt.

"Nej, jag menar jag kan bokstavligen inte se henne i ögonen", sade Harry med skratt i rösten och Lavender vände sig om för att se Hermione sittandes med en papperspåse över huvudet. Äntligen så förstod Lavender varför så många skrattade.

"Varför har Hermione en påse på huvudet?" frågade Parvati skrattandes.

"Hon vill inte visa sitt ansikte just nu så jag föreslog att hon skulle täcka det", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Det bästa vi hade var en brun påse och hon kommer ha kvar det tills det är över."

Hermione gjorde en tummen upp för att visa att det var okej.

**allt eftersom hennes tänder förlängdes, växte ner över underläppen och ner mot hakan - panikslagen kände hon på dem och utstötte ett förfärat skrik.**

"Det ser bra ut nu. I själva verket så ser de helt normala ut", sade Narcissa.

"Jag lät madam Pomfrey fortsätta förminska dem tills de var normala", erkände Hermione.

"Och vad tyckte dina föräldrar om det?" frågade Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"De var arga först men de accepterade det ganska fort."

**"Och vad ska allt det här oväsendet betyda?" sa en silkeslen, giftig stämma. Snape hade anlänt. Slytherineleverna ropade i munnen på varandra för att ge sina förklaringar. Snape pekade med ett långt gult finger på Malfoy och sa: "Förklara."**

**"Potter angrep mig, professorn…"**

**"Vi angrep varandra samtidigt!" ropade Harry.**

"Låt mig gissa, du kommer inte att lyssna", sade madam Hooch spydigt.

"Du borde verkligen lära dig släppa taget om det förflutna, Severus", suckade Dumbledore besviket.

**"… och han träffade Goyle i ansiktet. Titta bara…" Snape granskade Goyle, vars ansikte nu påminde om en illustration i en bok om giftiga svampar.**

"Vart hittade du den trollformeln egentligen?" frågade Bill imponerat.

"Jag är faktiskt inte säker. I någon bok antar jag, det var första trollformeln jag kom att tänka på", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Du menar att du använde en trollformel som du inte hade någon aning om vad den gjorde?" sade Mr Weasley misstroget. "Har du någon aning om hur farligt det kan vara."

"Jag tänker anta att svaret är väldigt", sade Harry med en grimas.

**"Upp med dig till sjukhusflygeln, Goyle", sa Snape lugnt.**

Snape kastade ett oroligt öga mot McGonagall, han såg inte fram emot den äldre häxans reaktion till att han inte hade skickat Hermione till sjukhusflygeln.

**"Malfoys magiska stråle träffade Hermione!" sa Ron. "_Titta_!" Han tvingade Hermione att visa Snape sina tänder - hon gjorde sitt bästa för att dölja dem med händerna, även om det var svårt, eftersom de nu hade vuxit ner över kragen.**

"Går det bra Hermione?" frågade Ginny oroligt.

Hermione höll upp en hand med handflatan mot golvet och vred på den för att visa att det va sådär.

**Pansy Parkinson och de andra flickorna från Slytherin pekade på Hermione bakom Snapes rygg, dubbelvikta av undertryckt fnissande. Snape såg kyligt på Hermione och sa:**

**"Jag kan inte se nån skillnad."**

"SEVERUS!" utbrast McGonagall och reste sig upp i sin ilska. "Hur vågar du förneka en elev vård? Hur vågar du förolämpa henne!"

"Jag…"

"Nej. du håller tyst och funderar över vad du har gjort, när du är redo att agera efter din ålder och be om ursäkt har du tillåtelse att prata igen", fräste McGonagall.

"Du kan inte göra det", utbrast Snape misstroget.

"Åh försök bara att utmana mig", sade McGonagall i en bestämd ton.

**Hermione gav ifrån sig ett kvidande och hennes ögon fylldes av tårar. Hon vände tvärt på klacken och sprang, sprang hela vägen upp genom gången och försvann ur sikte.**

"Till sjukhusflygeln antar jag", sade Fay med ett höjt ögonbryn och Hermione nickade på huvudet, även om det var en aning svårt att se pågrund av påsen och hennes enorma tänder.

**Det var kanske tur att både Harry och Ron började ropa åt Snape i munnen på varandra, för deras röster ekade så högt i den underjordiska gången att ingen i förvirringen och oväsendet kunde höra exakt vad de kallade honom. Men Snape fattade andemeningen.**

**"Låt mig se", sa han med sin lenaste röst. "Femtio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor och strafftjänst för både Potter och Weasley. In med er nu, om ni inte vill ha en hel veckas straffkommendering.**

"Ni hade väldigt tur att han inte hörde er", sade Neville nervöst.

"Ärlig talat så hade jag inte haft några problem med ifall han hade hört, inte efter att han fick Hermione att gråta", sade Ron bestämt.

**Det susade i öronen på Harry. Det var så orättvist att han helst hade velat uttala en förbannelse över Snape som skulle förvandla honom till tusentals slemmiga bitar.**

"Medan det är en roande tanke så har han rätt till att ge er straffkommenderingen efter era ord, däremot så borde han ha straffat Malfoy med för hans besvärjelse", sade Remus med rynkad panna.

**Han gick förbi Snape och fortsatte tillsammans med Ron till bakersta delen av hålan, där han dängde ner sin väska på bordet. Ron darrade också av ilska -**

"Är det nu ni blir vänner? För det skulle vara ett perfekt sätt."

"Nope, jag är en för stor idiot för det", sade Ron med ett nervöst skratt.

**ett ögonblick kändes det som om allt var som vanligt mellan dem, men sedan gick Ron bort och satte sig tillsammans med Dean och Seamus istället, så att Harry blev ensam kvar vid sitt bord.**

"Seriöst Ron? Du kunde inte ens sitta bredvid honom?" sade Fay misstroget.

"Du var där!" protesterade Ron.

"Åh var jag… nej vänta, jag kom senare till den lektionen", sade Fay med rynkad panna. "När jag kom dit var varken Hermione eller Harry där."

"Vart var Harry?" frågade Tonks oroligt.

"Kidnappad av det årets monster och utsatta för mental tortyr", sade Harry i en torr röst.

"Ifall det där är sant på något sätt så kommer du få spendera en väldigt lång tid inlåst i ett torn mitt i ingenstans", sade Sirius halvt seriöst.

"Vem är jag? Rapunzel?" utbrast Harry.

"Ditt hår kanske inte är långt, men det är tillräckligt trassligt för det", fnös Katie.

**I andra änden av hålan vände Malfoy ryggen mot Snape och tryckte på sitt märke med ett hånfullt leende. NER MED POTTER lyste åter upp. Harry satt där och stirrade på Snape när lektionen började, medan han föreställde sig alla möjliga hemska sätt att hämnas på honom. Om han bara visste hur man utförde Cruciatusförbannelsen, då skulle han nog få Snape att ligga platt på rygg och vrida sig i kramper som den där spindeln.**

"Harry James Potter", väste Sirius ilsket och blängde på sin gudson. "Jag bryr mig inte om hur arg, sårad eller förbannad du är. Jag vill aldrig igen höra talas om att du velat använda en av de oförlåtliga förbannelserna."

"Men jag…", började Harry att säga

"Har jag gjort mig förstådd!" avbröt Sirius genast. "Ingenting gör det acceptabelt."

"Ja sir", svarade Harry med ögonen på golvet.

"Förstår du varför eller ger du mig det svaret för att det är vad jag vill höra?"

"Jag förstår varför. Att önska sådan smärta på någon annan är inte okej… jag tappade bara behärskningen och ville… jag vet inte vad jag ville, Hermione grät, Ron och Hedwig hatade mig", Harry fnös bittert. "Mer som om hela skolan hatade mig i princip, tillsammans med två andra skolor. Slytherinelevernas hån tillsammans med Snape och allt som hände blev bara för mycket. Jag vet att det inte ursäktar vad jag tänkte…"

"Så länge du vet att det är fel, jag har fullt förtroende för att du aldrig kommer kasta någon", sade Sirius och placerade en hand på den svarthåriga pojkens axel. "Jag vill bara att du ska inse den fulla innebörden av dina tankar."

Ingen av dem var medvetna om de lågmälda viskningarna om att Harry var en mörk trollkarl, att det här bevisade att han är ond och har mörka krafter.

**"Motgifter!" sa Snape och såg sig omkring med en obehaglig glimt i sina kalla svarta ögon. "Alla bör ha sina recept färdiga vid det här laget. Jag vill att ni brygger motgifterna mycket försiktigt, och sen ska vi välja ut nån som vi kan testa dem på…"**

"Det kan vara farligt Severus", sade McGonagall nervöst.

"Jag skulle ha botat dem ifall det inte fungerade, jag hade full koll på vilka motgifter som blivit farliga och omöjliga att pröva."

"Så länge du har koll."

"Det är det? Du tänker bara acceptera det svaret? Tänk om han förgiftat Gryffindoreleverna med flit!" utbrast en elev misstroget.

"Severus är en trolldrycks mästare. Oavsett hur han beter sig så har jag förtroende för hur han hanterar trolldrycker. Om han inte har koll kan han förlora både sitt jobb och sin status", förklarade McGonagall och Snape kunde inte låta bli att le. Även om han och McGonagall inte såg öga till öga på många saker så värmde det alltid att få beröm av henne.

**Snapes blick mötte Harrys, och Harry förstod genast vad som var att vänta. Snape tänkte förgifta _honom._ Harry föreställde sig hur han tog sin kittel, rusade fram till katedern och tryckte ner den över Snapes flottiga huvud…**

Sirius bet sig i läppen för att hindra sitt skratt, det skulle knappast vara passande att börja skratta nu efter hans tidigare utskällning. Hans misstag ar att vända på huvudet och dela en blick med Remus; inom sekunder hade de båda börjat skratta.

"Verkligen Sirius? Du med Remus?" sade Mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Vad, det är en underhållande tanke", skrockade Sirius. "Och jag kanske verkar vara en hycklare nu som skrattar åt det här. Men samtidigt är det inte en av de oförlåtliga och att få kitteln tryckt över sitt huvud är något som Snape gjort sig förtjänt av."

**och sedan avbröts hans tankar av en knackning på dörren. Det var Colin Creevey. Han smög försiktigt in i rummet och log strålande mot Harry innan han gick fram till Snapes kateder.**

**"Ja?" sa Snape korthugget.**

"Är 'an alltid på så dåligt hymör?" frågade Fleur intresserat. "Jag tror icke jag sett han le",

"Tro mig, du vill inte se han le", försäkrade Bill sin flickvän med en rysning.

**"Jag ska be att få hämta Harry Potter, professorn. Han ska med upp." Snape stirrade nerför sin krokiga näsa på Colin, vars leende bleknade i det ivriga ansiktet.**

"Det där kommer inte att fungera, du måste nämna Dumbledores eller McGonagalls namn", sade Fred med en fnysning.

"Det är i princip det enda som kan få han att släppa taget om sina offer innan lektionens slut", avslutade George.

**"Potter ska först avsluta en trolldryckstimme till", sa Snape kallt. "Han kommer upp när den här lektionen är slut."**

**Colin blev röd om kinderna. "Mr Bagman väntar på honom nu, professorn", sa han nervöst. "Alla turneringsdeltagarna måste komma, jag tror att de ska fotograferas…"**

"Modigt av dig att våga stå upp mot Snape", sade Rose imponerat.

"… jag ville inte återvända till rummet och berätta att jag misslyckas med att få med mig Harry", erkände Colin fåraktigt,

"Åh, just ja, du träffade också henne. Jag klandrar dig inte", sade Harry med en grimas.

**Harry skulle ha gett vad som helst för att hejda Colins sista ord. Han kastade en försiktig blick på Ron, men Ron stirrade envist upp i taket.**

**"Ja, ja, låt gå för det då", fräste Snape. "Potter, lämna kvar dina saker här, för jag vill att du kommer tillbaka senare och prövar ditt motgift."**

**"Snälla professorn, han måste ta med sig sina saker", pep Colin. "Alla deltagarna…"**

"Du har ingen aning om hur gärna jag ville ge dig en kram just då", sade Harry flinandes. "Du rädda mig från en plågsam lektion."

"Vem blev offret istället?"

"Alla, han var på riktigt dåligt humör", muttrade Lavender med en rysning.

**"Ja, ja, det är uppfattat!" sa Snape. "Potter, ta din väska och försvinn ur min åsyn!" Harry svängde väskan över axeln, reste sig och gick fram mot dörren. Då han gick förbi Slytherinelevernas bord lyste deras NER MED POTTER-märken emot honom.**

"Jag brydde mig inte ens då. Jag var fri… tio minuter senare ville jag vara tillbaka där nere", suckade Harry.

"Ifall du blir skadad kommer jag se till att du inte kan äta efterrätt på en månad", sade Remus halvt allvarligt.

"Åh kom igen, jag väljer inte att bli skadad… det bara händer."

**"Visst är det fantastiskt, Harry?" sa Colin i samma ögonblick Harry hade stängt dörren till hålan bakom dem. "Tänka sig bara! Att du ska vara med i turneringen!"**

**"Ja, verkligen fantastiskt", sa Harry tungt då de började gå uppför trappan till entréhallen. "Varför ska de fotografera oss, Colin?"**

**"För _The Daily Prophet_, tror jag?"**

"Åh nej, du kommer att möta henne", stönade Kingsley.

"Han gillar verkligen inte den kvinnan och hon gillar inte honom", sade Tonks fnissande. "Det är alltid roande att se dem… diskutera…"

**"Toppen", sa Harry dystert. "Precis vad jag behöver. Mer publicitet."**

**"Lycka till!" sa Colin när de kom fram till det rätta rummet. Harry knackade på dörren och klev in.**

"Nej, nej, nej", sade Fay md rynkad panna. "Du måste äga rummet. Gå in rakryggad och med ett uttryck som säger att någon kommer dö. Då kommer alla lämna dig ifred och du har deras respekt."

"Mer som deras rädsla", fnös Lee misstroget.

"Ska vi seriöst gå över det här igen? Det roliga i skämtet är borta nu", stönade Terry misstroget.

"Du förstår inte, du har inte rätt att kritisera hur vi hanterar det. Allt ni ser är ett oskyldigt ansikte", muttrade Lee medan han blängde på golvet.

**Han befann sig i ett ganska litet klassrum, där de flesta bänkarna hade flyttats ner längst bak, så att det blev en stor tom plats i mitten. Tre stycken hade emellertid ställts i rad efter varandra framför svarta tavlan och täckts med en lån sammetsduk. Fem stolar hade placerats bakom de sammetsklädda bänkarna, och på en av dem satt Ludo Bagman och pratade med en häxa, som var iförd en magnetafärgad klädnad. Harry hade aldrig sett henne förut.**

"Då har du haft tur. Den kvinnan skriver hellre om rykten än fakta", fnös Kingsley.

"Gick inte hon i skolan med er?" frågade Mr Weasley roat.

"Tyvärr ja… tack och lov siktade hon mer in sig på marodörerna och jag var äldre så jag slapp henne ganska mycket",

"Säg det inte", sade Tonks snabbt när hon såg Narcissa öppna munnen. "Ifall du försöker föreslå att de har någon kemi eller förhållande etc så kommer vi aldrig få tyst på honom."

**Viktor Krum stod som vanligt och tjurade i ett hörn utan att tala med någon. Cedric och Fleur pratade ivrigt med varandra. Fleur såg betydligt gladare ut än Harry hittills hade sett henne; hon kastade ideligen med huvudet, så att ljuset föll på hennes långa, silverblonda hår.**

Bill rynkade på pannan men valde att inga säga något. Han själv hade haft förhållanden innan Fleur och han hade inget att säga till om vilka Fleur flörtat med.

**En tjockmagad man med en stor svart kamera som det rykte lite ur kikade på henne ur ögonvrån. Bagman, som plötsligt fick syn på Harry, reste sig hastigt upp och skuttade emot honom.**

"Du är körd nu", fnös Fred.

"Han kommer prata örat av dig", instämde George.

**"Här är han nu! Vår fjärde deltagare i turneringen! Kom in, Harry, kom in. Det här är ingenting att oroa sig för, det är ara den lilla ceremonin med trollstavskontrollen. De andra domarna kan vara här vilket ögonblick som helst…"**

**"Trollstavskontrollen?" upprepade Harry nervöst.**

"Någon borde verkligen ha berättat för dig vad allt det där innebar", sade Daphne med rynkad panna. "Du har inte koll på något när det kommer till vårt samhälle."

"Oroa dig inte om det Miss Greengrass", sade Dorea stelt. "Jag och min make kommer lära upp honom, och jag är säker på att Sirius kommer hjälpa till."

"Jag kan ta kommunikation", erbjöd Sirius flinande.

"Inte en chans"; fnös Charlus. "Det kommer bara göra mer skada än nytta. Du växte upp som en Black och har bland den värsta kommunikationen av alla."

"Det är bara för att det är så kul att se deras reaktioner", protesterade Sirius med gnistrande ögon. "Det betyder inte att jag inte kan reglerna."

**"Vi måste kontrollera att era trollstavar är fullt funktionsdugliga och inte ger er några problem, eftersom de är de viktigaste hjälpmedlen i uppgifterna som väntar er", sa Bagman.**

"Han gav dig åtminstone en bra förklaring", sade Neville och Hermione utstötte ett frustrerat läte.

"Jag tror att Hermione vill bli av med sina tänder och att vi ska hålla tyst", sade Ginny flinandes.

**"Experten är uppe hos Dumbledore just nu. Och sen ska vi ta några bilder. Det här är Rita Skeeter", tillade han och visade med en gest på häxan i den rödvioletta klädnaden. "Hon ska skriva en liten artikel om turneringen för _The Daily Prophet._"**

"Och med liten menar de åtminstone en fjärdedel av tidningen", fnös Alicia.

"För att vara rättvis så var det en väldigt stor händelse", påpekade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick.

**"Kanske inte _så_ liten, Ludo", sa Rita Skeeter med blicken fäst på Harry. Hennes hårvar friserat i konstfärdiga, stela lockar, som stod i besynnerlig kontrast till ansiktet med den kraftiga käken. Hon bar juvelinfattade glasögon.**

"Låt mig gissa, majoriteten av artikeln kommer att handla om dig", muttrade Charlus missnöjt.

"Hur kunde du möjligen gissa det", svarade Cho sarkastiskt. "Du måste vara synsk."

**De tjocka fingrarna, som höll ett fast grepp om handväskan av krokodilskinn, hade fem centimeter långa knallröda naglar. "Jag undrar om jag kunde få en liten pratstund med Harry innan vi börjar?" frågade hon Bagman, medan hon fortsatte att envist stirra på Harry. "Han är ju den yngste deltagaren. Det kunde ge lite extra krydda åt min artikel, eller hur?"**

"Ja, ifall du har hans vårdnadshavare godkännande, vilket jag garanterar att du inte har eftersom du aldrig tog kontakt med mig", fräste Sirius.

"Jag tror att Dursley är hans vårdnadshavare", sade Amanda osäkert.

"Fortfarande inte dömd för något, förlorade aldrig vårdande för Harry. Från det ögonblick James och Lily dog var jag hans vårdnadshavare. Utöver det så kan jag med nästan full säkerhet säga att Vernon eller Petunia inte gav dem någon tillåtelse", svarade Sirius i en mörk ton.

"Jag blev inte heller tillfrågad om det", tillade Dumbledore. "I situationer där vårdnadshavaren inte är tillgänglig övergår vårdnaden till mig i skolan så att säga."

"Med andra ord så kan ni stämma henne!" sade Kingsley och lät, till allas förvåning, ivrig.

**"Javisst!" utropade Bagman. "Det vill säga, om inte Harry har nåt att invända?"**

**"Öh…", sa Harry.**

"Det där inte ett godkännande", sade Mr Weasley med rynkad panna. "Men jag har för mig att det var en artikel."

"Rita tog det som mitt godkännande, hade jag svarat ja hade hon tagit det som att det går bra och hade jag svarta nej hade det inneburit att jag inte hade några invändningar", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Snälla låt Sirius stämma henne", mumlade Kingsley med fingrarna i kors.

**"Finemang", sa Rita Skeeter och slog sina illröda klor i Harrys överarm med ett förbluffande hårt grepp. Hon lotsade ut honom ur rummet igen och öppnade en dörr intill. "Vi kan inte hålla till där inne i allt oväsendet", sa hon. "Får jag se nu… ja, här inne är det lugnt och hemtrevligt."**

**Det var en städskrubb. Harry stirrade på henne.**

"Att vara i en liten skrubb är inte särskilt hemtrevligt… det är kallt och mörkt…", sade Harry dämpat och atmosfären i salen blev dystrare när alla blev påminda om hur Harry spenderat sin barndom med att bo i en skrubb.

"Aldrig mer", svor Remus lågmält.

**"Kom med här nu, lille vän… just så, ja. Finemang", sa Rita Skeeter och satte sig försiktigt på en upp- och nervänd hunk medan hon knuffade ner Harry på en papplåda och stängde på dörren, så att de satt i mörker. "Låt mig se nu… Harry, du har väl inte nåt motat jag använder en snabbcitatpenna? Då kan jag tala med dig alldeles ormalt utan att behövda tänka på vad jag skriver…"**

"NEJ! Vad du än gör låt henne inte använda den", sade Kingsley bestämt. "Endast ondska kommer från den saken."

"I vanliga fall skulle jag säga att han överreagerar, men Kingsley har rätt", sade madam Bones. "Undvik snabbcitatpennor till varje pris."

**"En vad?" frågade Harry.**

**Rita Skeeters leende blev bredare. Harry kunde räkna till tre guldtänder. Hon stoppade åter ner handen i krokodilväskan och drog fram en lång, giftgrön fjäderpenna och en pergamentrulle, som hon slätade ut på en låda med Mrs Skoters magiska rengöringsmedel. **

"Hon kommer ta det där som ett tecken på att du sade att det var okej", suckade Tracy. "Du måste vara mer misstänksam och bestämd Potter."

**Hon stack den gröna fjäderpennans spets i munnen, sög på den ett ögonblick med tydligt välbehag och placerade den sedan upprätt på pergamentet, där den balanserade på spetsen, lätt vibrerande.**

**"Nu testar jag… Mitt namn är Rita Skeeter, reporter på _The Dailey Prophet_."**

"Lägg av, kommer den att skriva ner allting ni säger!" flämtade Orla imponerat.

"Mer eller mindre, mer mindre ärlig talat", sade Sprout med rynkad panna.

**Harry tittade hastigt ner på fjäderpennan. I samma ögonblick Rita Skeeter öppnade munnen började den gröna snabbcitatpennan kana över pergamentet och krafsa ner orden: _Attraktiva, blonda Rita Skeeter, fyrtiotre. vars skarpa penna har stuckit hål på många uppblåsa berömdheter_…**

"Men det var inte vad hon sade!" protesterade Sarah misstroget.

"Merlin, Morgana och Mordred, den där pennan är helt värdelös", utbrast Kingsley äcklat.

**"Finemang", sa Rita Skeeter om igen och rev av en översta biten av pergamentet, knycklade ihop den och stoppade ner den i handväskan. Sedan lutade hon sig fram mot Harry och sa: "Nå, Harry, varför bestämde du dig för att anmäla dig till turneringen?"**

"Den frågan är enkel. Protestera bara lika mycket som du gjort under dagarna innan", sade Fay med en fnysning.

"Jag var så förvirrad i det ögonblicket, jag kunde inte tänka ordentligt så mina svar är inte så intelligenta", erkände Harry fåraktigt.

**"Öh…", började Harry, men han blev distraherad av fjäderpennan, som for över pergamentet trots att han inte hade sagt någonting än. I kölvattnet på den krafsande pennan kunde han läsa en ny mening: _Ett fult ärr, minne av ett tragiskt förflutet, vanställer Harry Potters i övrigt så charmerande ansikte med ögon som_…**

"Personligen så anser jag att det ger Harry charm", sade Ginny bestämt.

"Och även om det är en påminnelse av en tragedi så är det en påminnelse om att Harry tack och lov överlevde, det är en del av honom", tillade Sirius. "Det är inte fult, det är inget märke att stirra på i beundran. Det är bara en del av Harry."

**"Bry dig inte om pennan", sa Rita Skeeter bestämt. Motvilligt såg Harry på henne istället. "Alltså… varför bestämde du dig för att anmäla dig till turneringen, Harry?"**

"Ignorera allting hon säger, eller bättre lämna städskrubben", muttrade Tonks ilsket. "Hoppas mamma får veta att hon tvingade dig göra en intervju…"

**"Men jag anmälde mig inte", sa Harry. "Jag vet inte hur mitt namn hamnade i Den flammande bägaren. Jag stoppade i alla fall inte i det själv." Rita Skeeter höjde ett kraftigt målat ögonbryn.**

"Hon behöver tagga ner på sminket", fnös Padama. "Jag är inget proffs men endast från dessa beskrivningar kan jag se det."

"Åh oroa dig inte, hon har taggat ner på sminket. Hermione hjälpte henne med det om jag har rätt", sade Ron med ett skratt medan han tänkte på hur Skeeter bör ha behövt ge upp sitt lyxliv då hon inte längre kunde skriva sina vanliga artiklar.

**"Seså, Harry, du behöver inte vara rädd för att råka illa ut. Vi vet ju alla att du egentligen inte borde vara med i den här turneringen. Men bekymra dig inte för det. Våra läsare älskar rebeller."**

"Jag skulle inte kalla mr Potter en rebell, han verkar endast bryta mot reglerna när någons liv svävar i fara", påpekade madam Hooch. Hon lade inte märke hur Harry och hans vänner utbytte blickar.

"Borde vi nämna något om att allt vi gör den här terminen är att bryta mot regler i princip?" mumlade Harry.

"Nah, låt de lista ut det själva", mumlar Ron tillbaka och Hermione nickar instämmande, oförmögen att prata pågrund av sina förstora tänder.

**"Men jag anmälde mig inte", upprepade Harry. "Jag vet inte vem som…"**

**"Hur känner du dig inför de väntande uppgifterna?" frågade Rita Skeeter. "Spänd? Nervös?"**

"Åh för Merlins skull, kan pojken åtminstone få tala till punkt!" utbrast Hannah.

"Hannah, du är medveten om att ni är lika gamla?" frågade Susan med skratt i rösten.

"Åh håll tyst", väste Hannah tillbaka med röda kinder.

**"Jag har faktiskt inte funderat på det… Jo, nervös är jag väl", sa Harry. Det pirrade obehagligt i magen på honom när han sa det.**

**"Några deltagare har ju dött i tidigare turneringar, inte sant?" sa Rita Skeeter. "Har du över huvud taget tänkt på det?"**

"Bra idé, dra upp det. Kommer säkert få han att känna sig lugnare", fnös Sinistra sarkastiskt.

**"Ja… men de säger ju att det ska bli mycket säkrare i år", sa Harry.**

"Med dina tidigare år på skolan, trodde du verkligen på det?" frågade Charlie misstroget.

"Kan jag inte få ha förhoppningar?" suckade Harry uppgivet. "Jag ville, vill verkligen inte dö."

"Bra, då är du frisk och normal", sade Narcissa med en nickning.

**Snabbcitatpennan svischade över pergamentet mellan dem, fram och tillbaka, som om den åkte skridskor.**

**"Du har förstås sett döden i vitögat förut, eller hur?" sa Rita Skeeter och såg granskande på honom. "Hur tycker du att det har påverkat dig?"**

**"Öh", sa Harry igen.**

"Jag försökte lista ut vilket ögonblick hon syftade på", Harry log oskyldigt mot alla medan Remus masserade sina tinningar.

"Du tror inte att du behöver vara mer försiktig när du inte kan lista ut vilket ögonblick någon pratar om när det gäller att vara nära döden?" frågar han trött.

"Um… jag trodde hon pratade om vad som hände på finalen i världsmästerskapen", mumlade Harry generat.

"Åh för… du trodde inte ens hons syftade på det allvarligaste!" protesterade Remus och lät huvudet falla bak och vila på ryggstödet.

"Hur kunde du tro att hon syftade på världsmästerskapen?" frågade Alicia misstroget.

"Det var den enda händelsen som verkade logiskt för henne att känna till", sade Harry innan han slöt ögonen, han var väl medveten om att det var en dum kommentar.

"Världsmästerskapen var den enda logiska händelsen du kunde komma på där du varit nära döden som hon skulle kunna känna till!" protesterade Justin misstroget. "Du tror inte att det finns en annan händelse som är mer uppenbar och välkänd?"

"Jag har inga kommentarer", mumlade Harry generat.

**"Tror du att det kan bero på ditt traumatiska förflutna att du gärna vill visa dig duktig? Att du försöker leva upp till ditt namn? Kan det vara så, tror du, Harry, att du kände dig frestad att anmäla dig till turneringen därför att…"**

**"_Jag anmälde mig inte_", sa Harry, som började känna sig irriterad.**

**"Har du nåt som helst minne av dina föräldrar?" frågade Rita Skeeter utan att lyssna på honom.**

"Det är ett ämne hon inte har någon rätt att fråga om", sade Remus med rynkad panna.

"Det förvånar mig inte, hon är en okänslig bitch", muttrade Kingsley.

"För Merlins skull Kingsley. Kan du försöka återvända till ditt mogna beteende? Du beter dig mer och mer som ett barn för varje kapitel", utbrast madam Bones.

"Det här är enda gången jag kan slappna av för tillfället. Det är ytterst sällan jag kan slappna av och skämta, speciellt under längre perioder. Jag tänker ta det här tillfället i akt", svarade Kingsley med en axelryckning.

"Ledsen chefen, jag fördärva honom", sade Tonks med ett strålande, stolt leende.

**"Nej", sa Harry.**

"Men vad hände med ditt tredje år? Du vet med dementorerna och hur de fick dig att minnas saker",

"Det, Julia, är min ensak. Jag tänkte knappast berätta om det. Ifall jag hade fått välja så hade ni heller inte varit medvetna om det."

"Men du valde att vi skulle läsa böckerna", protesterade Ernie.

"För att jag inte hade något val, Umbridge hade läst oavsett vad jag sade, och hade jag sagt nej hade det inneburit att jag inte står fast vid mina ord om vad som hände med Cedric, vilket är sanningen. Utöver det så ville jag befria min gudfar, så nej. Jag hade inget val", sade Harry i en morrande ton.

**"Vad tror du de skulle tycka, om de visste att du ska delta i Turneringen i magisk trekamp? Skulle de vara stolta? Oroliga? Arga?**

"De skulle vara stolta över dig, oroliga för att du svävade i fara och arga på den som anmälde dig", sade Dorea med ett ömt leende.

"Tack farmor", viskade Harry.

**Nu höll Harry på att ilskna till ordentligt. Hur i all världen skulle han kunna veta vad hans föräldrar hade tyckt om de varit i livet? Han märkte att Rita Skeeter granskade honom noga. Han rynkade pannan och undvek hennes blick, medan han såg ner på orden som snabbcitatpennan just hade skrivit:**

"Åh toppen, hon kommer att ha hittat på något", muttrade Ginny ilsket. "Det finns stor chans att jag kommer presentera henne för min signatur förbannelse om jag träffar henne."

Alla som hade sett henne utföra den förbannelsen ryckte till och grimaserade vid tanken.

**_Hans häpnadsväckande gröna ögon fylls med tårar då vi börjar tala om föräldrarna som han nätt och jämnt kommer ihåg._**

**"Jag har _inte_ tårar i ögonen!" sa Harry med hög röst.**

"Det du borde fokusera på är att se till att hon inte skriver något du inte har sagt", sade Mr Weasley oroligt.

"Allting löste sig senare tack vare Hermione", sade Harry med ett stort leende. "Fast det kommer bli värre innan det blir bättre."

"När är det inte så med dig?" frågade Oliver sarkastiskt.

**Innan Rita Skeeter hann säga ett ord öppnades dörren till städskrubben. Harry vände sig om och blinkade i det starka ljuset. Där stod Albus Dumbledore och såg ner på dem båda.**

"Ledsen för fördröjningen Mr Potter, jag kom så fort som jag blivit informerad om situationen", sade Dumbledore ursäktande.

"Det är okej professorn, du kom precis lagom", sade Harry leendes.

**"_Dumbledore_!" ropade Rita Skeeter och lät som om hon var förtjust över att se honom - men Harry lade märke till att pennan och pergamentet plötsligt hade försvunnit från lådan med det magiska rengöringsmedlet, och Ritas kloliknande fingrar knäppte hastigt igen krokodilskinnsväskan.  
**

"Jag borde ha insisterat på att få se hennes anteckningar", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna. "Jag ber om ursäkt Harry för att ha misslyckats med at beskydda dig."

"Det är lugnt, hon hittade på det mesta i artikeln ändå", svarade Harry med en grimas.

"Du menar att det fanns lite sanningen i den?" frågade Kingsley förvånat.

"Så klart, hon fick mitt namn rätt, tillsammans med vilken skola jag går på och att mina föräldrar är döda", svarade Harry med en fnysning.

**"Hur står det till med dig?" frågade hon medan hon reste sig upp och sträckte fram en stor, karlaktig hand mot Dumbledore. "Jag hoppas du läste min artikel i somras om Internationella trollkarlsförbundets konferens?"**

**"Förtjusande elak", sa Dumbledore med en glimt i ögat. "Jag tyckte särskilt om din beskrivning av mig som en mossig gammal knäppskalle." Rita Skeeter såg inte det minsta generad ut.**

"Albus, verkligen?" suckade McGonagall.

"Jag har lärt mig att det är bästa sättet att handskas med pressen, speciellt miss Skeeter", svarade Dumbledore leendes.

**"Jag påpekade bara att en del av dina idéer är lite gammalmodiga, Dumbledore, och att många vanliga trollkarlar…"**

**"Jag vill mycket gärna höra om tankarna bakom dina oförskämdheter, Rita", sa Dumbledore med en artig bugning och ett leende, "men vi måste tyvärr vänta med att diskutera saken till senare. Vi ska just börja med kontrollen av trollstavarna, och den kan inte äga rum om en av våra deltagare sitter gömd i en städskrubb."**

"Intervjuade hon någon annan?" frågade Pansy intresserat.

"Non, bara 'Arry", sade Fleur.

**Lättad över att slippa undan från Rita Skeeter skyndade sig Harry tillbaka in i rummet. De andra turneringsdeltagarna hade tagit plats i stolar nära dörren. Harry satte sig ner bredvid Cedric och såg upp mot det sammetsklädda bordet där fyra av de fem domarna nu satt - professor Karkaroff, madame Maxime, mr Crouch och Ludo Bagman.**

**Rita Skeeter slog sig ner i ett hörn. Harry såg hur hon tog fram pergamentet ur väskan igen. hur hon bredde ut det på knäna, sög på spetsen av snabbcitatpennan och på nytt placerade den på pergamentet.**

Hermione suckade otåligt, det var otroligt tråkigt att inte kunna prata och hennes mun värkte. Hon var ytterst tacksam för påsen som täckte hennes huvud och dolde, inte bara hennes enorma tänder, men även hennes tårar från smärtan. Irriterat knöt hon sina nävar, undrandes varför alla var tvungen att prata hela tiden. Kunde de bara inte hålla tyst så kapitlet kunde bli klart och hon kunde återgå till normalt.

**"Tillåt mig presentera mr Ollivander", sa Dumbledore vänd till deltagarna sedan han hade tagit plats vid domarbordet. "Han ska kontrollera era trollstavar för att försäkra sig om att de är i god, fungerande form inför turneringen."**

"Åh, jag hoppas att han kommer berätta vad det är han gör, det skulle vara intressant", sade Cho funderandes.

"Jag tror han sade några saker vagt… jag kan inte riktigt minnas", svarade Harry fundersamt.

**Harry tittade sig omkring och rykte till av överraskning då han såg en gammal trollkarl med stora, bleka ögon stå tyst vid fönstret. Harry hade träffat Mr Ollivander förut - han var den trollstavsmakare som Harry hade köpts sin stav av för tre år sedan i Diagongränden.**

"Han är creepy", sade en tredjeårselev nervöst.

"Det betyder inte mycket, du skulle kunna vara rädd för din egna skugga", fnös dens kompis.

"Jag har en hälsosam aktsamhet för livet", muttrade killen defensivt.

**"Mademoiselle Delacour, skulle ni vilja vara så vänlig och komma fram först?" sa mr Ollivander och gick ut på det tomma golvet mitt i rummet. Fleur Delacour skred fram till mr Ollivander och räckte honom sin trollstav. "Hmm…", sa han. Han snurrade staven som en taktpinne mellan sina långa fingrar, så att det sprutade ut ljusröda och gyllne gnistor från den. Sedan höll han den tätt intill ögonen och granskade den noga. "Ja", sa han lågmält, "Nio och en halv tum… omöjlig… rosenträ… och innehåller… oj, de må jag säga…"**

**"Ett hår från en viljes huvud", sa Fleur. "Från min mormor."**

"Intressant, jag tror aldrig att jag har hört talas om någon annan som har det som kärna", sade Remus.

"Tack så mycket", sade Fleur med ett leende.

"Akta dig Fleur, han går in i sin lärarroll och kommer snart fråga ut dig om hur det fungerar", skrattade Sirius och Remus himlade med ögonen.

"De e lygnt, jag 'ar inga problem me de", svarade Fleur.

**Fleur hade alltså lite av vilie i sig, tänkte Harry, och lade det på minnet för att berätta det för Ron… men sedan kom han ihåg att Ron inte längre talade med honom.**

"Jag borde ha kommit ihåg att berätta det med tanke på senare händelser", fnös Harry.

"Det hade varit uppskattande, ja."

"Åh andra sidan hade det inte varit lika roande", fortsatte Harry som om han inte hört Rons kommentar.

"Du är ondskefull", muttrade Ron lekfullt.

**"Ja", sa mr Ollivander, "ja, jag har förstås aldrig själv använt viliehår, för jag tycker att det gör trollstavarna ganska nyckfulla, men var och en har sin smak, och om den här passar er…"**

"Den passar mig väldigt bra", sade Fleur stolt och knyckte med huvudet så håret flög.

"För att du själv är väldigt nyckfull, du förvånar mig ständigt", sade Bill med ett stort leende.

**Mr Ollivander lät fingrarna löpa längs trollstaven för att undersöka om det fanns några repor eller knäar på den. Sedan mumlade han "Orkidéus!" och en bukett blommor sprang fram ur spetsen på staven. **

"Typiskt trick för en mugglartrollkarl", anmärkte en mugglarfödd med huvudet på sne.

**"Fint, alldeles utmärkt, den är i mycket gott skick", sa mr Ollivander och lyfte upp blommorna, som han räckte till Fleur tillsammans med trollstaven. "Mr Diggory, nu är det er tur."**

"Det är tydligt att han inte märkte vilken anda du har, den inre elden inom dig", fnös Bill.

"Det fynkar för moi, jag 'ar inga problem med att bli ynderskattad i tävlingar", sade Fleur belåtet.

**Fleur svävade tillbaka till sin stol och log mot Cedric då han gick förbi henne.**

"Han var en god man", sade Fleur med ett sorgligt leende.

"Det var han, en av de bästa", instämde Cho med ett tårfyllt leende.

**"Jaha, det här måste vara en av mina, inte sant?" sa mr Ollivander då Cedric räckte fram sin trollstav, och lät med ens mycket mer entusiastisk. "Ja, jag kommer mycket väl ihåg den. Innehåller ett ensamt hårstrå från svansen på en särdeles fin enhörningshanne…**

"Det skrämmer mig lite hur han kan komma ihåg alla trollstavar", sade Megan Jones med en rysning.

"Åh oroa dig inte, vad ska han göra dig, mörda dig med information om trollstavar?" hånade Lila Harper.

"Han kan trollstavarnas hemligheter, så ja?" sade Megan nervöst.

**han var säkert sjutton tvärhänder hög och genomborrade mig nästan med sitt ron när jag hade ryckt håret ur svansen på honom. Tolv och en kvarts tum, askträ, behagligt fjädrande. Den är i fin form… Sköter ni om den regelbundet?"**

**"Jag putsade den i går kväll", sa Cedric leende. Harry såg ner på sin egen stav. Det var fullt med kladdiga fingeravtryck på den. **

"Det är lugnt, så länge den fungerar som den ska", sade Lavender leendes.

"Hur vet du det?"

"Jag finner ämnet intressant, jag har läst lite om det", svarade Lavender med en axelryckning och Dumbledore gjorde en mental notering om att kontakta Ollivander om det. Kanske kunde miss Brown bli hans lärling.

**Han tog en flik av sin klädnad och försökte putsa den ren i smyg. Flera gyllene gnistor flög ut ur spexen. Fleur Delacour gav honom en mycket nedlåtande blick, och han gav upp försöket.**

"Så det va vad dy gjorde, jag förstod inte vad dy höll på me", sade Fleur roat.

**Mr Ollivander sände en ström av silverfärgade rökringar genom rummet ur spetsen på Cedrics trollstav och förklarade sig nöjd.**

"Jag älskar att han inte spenderade lika lång tid på den trollstav han själv tillverkat", skrattade Jimmy Peakes.

"Han antog antagligen att Fleurs inte hade samma kvalité", fortsatte Jack Sloper skrattandes.

**"Mr Krum, var så god", sa han sedan. Viktor Krum reste sig och lommade kutryggig och plattfotad fram till mr Ollivander. Han lämnade tvärt ifrån sig sin trollstav och stod där och blängde med händerna nerkörda i fickorna.**

"Han är inte en särskilt glad person", mumlade Babbling.

"Det är säkert bara en försvarsmekanism", sade madam Pomfrey. "Att behöva handskas med all stress och berömmelse kan inte vara nyttigt, speciellt inte i den åldern."

**"Hmm", sa mr Ollivander. "Det här är en Gregorovitjmodell, om jag inte tar miste? Han är en fin trollstavsmakare, även om formgivningen är precis vad jag… men det må så vara…" Han lyfte upp staven och undersökte den i detalj, medan han vände och vred på den. "Ja… avenbok och drakhjärtesträngar, stämmer det?" framkastade han till Krum, som nickade. "Ganska mycket tjockare än de brukar vara, alldeles oböjlig… Tio och en kvarts tum… _Avist_!"**

"Se, vi sade ju att han tog längre tid med de trollstavar han inte gjort", sade Jack triumferande och gav Jimmy en high five.

"Vi äger", instämde Jimmy skrattandes.

"Ni suger och jag hoppas er teori misslyckas", muttrar Kim Sloper irriterat.

**Det hördes en explosion från avenbokstaven som från en kanin, och en flock kvittrande småfåglar dök fram ur spetsen och flög ut genom det öppna fönstret, ut i det bleka solskenet.**

"Han väljer en del intressanta trollformler", anmärkte Anthony till sig själv.

**"Bra", sa Ollivander och räckte tillbaka trollstaven till Krum. "Och då återstår bara… mr Potter."**

**Harry reste sig, gick förbi Krum och ställde sig framför mr Ollivander. Han räckte honom sin trollstav.**

"Jag hoppades desperat på att han inte skulle anmärka på hur den såg ut", sade Harry.

**"Ååå, ja", sa mr Ollivander, och hans bleka ögon började plötsligt stråla. "Ja, ja, ja. Så tydligt jag minns det."**

"Tusan, han kommer gå emot vår hypotes nu", stönade Jimmy.

"Det räknas inte, det är bara för vilken trollstav det var, ifall det varit någon annan hade han inte brytt sig", sade Jack bestämt.

**Harry mindes det också. Han mindes det som om det var i går… fyra somrar tidigare, på sin elvaårsdag, hade han trätt in i mr Ollivanders butik för att köpa en trollstav. Mr Ollivander hade tagit mått på honom och sedan räckt honom en mängd olika trollstavar att prova.**

"Det var utmattande", suckade Harry. "Aj, Hermine, varför var det nödvändigt!"

Hermione blängde under påsen medan Harry masserade sin arm.

"Jag misstänker att hon vill bli klar med kapitlet", sade Luna och stirrade ut i luften.

**Harry hade svängt med nästan varenda trollstav i hela butiken, tills han slutligen hade hittat en som passade honom - den här, som var elva tum lång, tillverkad av hagtorn och innehöll en enda fjäder från stjärten på en fågel Fenix. Mr Ollivander hade varit mycket förvånad över att staven och Harry verkade stämma så bra överens. "Besynnerligt…" hade han sagt, "besynnerligt…" Och inte förrän Harry frågade vad som var så besynnerligt hade mr Ollivander förklarat att Fenixfjädern i Harrys trollstav hade kommit från samma fågel som hade förstått Lord Voldemorts trollstav med dess kärna.**

"Ursäkta vad!" utbrast Dorea och Charlus misstroget.

"Jag är ledsen, jag ville inte att ni skulle hata mig för att min trollstav är bror till den trollstav som mörda mina föräldrar", erkände Harry dämpat utan att se på någon.

"Harry, vi är inte upprörda över det. Vi är bara chockade. Det spelar ingen roll ifall era trollstavar är bröder", försäkrade Charlus sin sonson.

"Verkligen?" Harry höjde blicken för att studera sina farföräldrar.

"Verkligen", försäkrade Dorea bestämt. "Och ifall någon ger dig problem för det är det bara att berätta det för mig så kan jag ge dig tips på hur du ska ge igen."

**Harry hade aldrig avslöjat det för någon annan. Han var mycket förtjust i sin trollstav, och vad honom beträffade var dess släktskap med Voldemorts trollstav någonting som den inte kunde hjälpa - lika lite som han kunde hjälpa att han var släkt med moster Petunia.**

"Du jämför henne med Voldemort", sade Alisa misstroget.

"Båda vill se mig döda, så varför inte", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Jag är säker på att hon inte vill se dig död, oavsett tidigare beteende", sade Mrs Weasley nervöst.

"… hm, nej. Hon hatar mig väldigt mycket."

"Men hon tog fortfarande in dig", påpekade Mrs Weasley. "Jag säger inte att hon älskar dig, det är uppenbart att hon inte gör det, men jag tror ändå att hon inte vill se dig död."

"Hur kan du veta?"

"Hon behöll dig under alla år, gjorde hon inte?"

"Ärligt talat Mrs Weasley, jag tror att enda anledningen var för att de gillade att jag gjorde alla sysslor", sade Harry i en monoton röst.

"Det är deras förlust, de har ingen aning om vilken gåva de förlorade när de slängde bort dig", sade Sirius bestämt och satte effektivt slut på diskussionen.

**Men han hoppades verkligen att mr Ollivander inte tänkte tala om det för alla i rummet. Han hade en konstig förnimmelse av att Rita Skeeters snabbcitatpenna rentav skulle explodera av upphetsning om han gjorde det.**

"Du skulle garanterat ha målats upp som den nya Mörkrets herre"; sade Moody buttert.

"Kan du någonsin vara positiv?" frågar Tonks irriterat.

"Nåväl, Potter du skulle ha fått massor av brev och gåvor från allmänheten, alla skulle ge dig sin uppmärksamhet och bilda en väg för dig att följa i folksamlingar som om du var en kunglighet", svarade Moody sarkastiskt.

"Jag tror jag föredrar hans första ord", sade Harry med en grimas.

**Mr Ollivander använde mycket längre tid till att undersköka Harrys stav än någon annans. Men till sist lät han en kaskad av vin skjuta ut ur den och räckte tillbaka den till Harry med beskedet att den fortfarande var i perfekt skikt.**

"Hur tror ni att han skulle ha reagerat ifall han visste vad den varit med om?" frågade Seamus skrattandes.

"Vad menar dy med vari' me' om?" frågade Fleur.

"Han stoppade i sitt första år upp trollstaven i ett bergstrolls näsa", svarade Seamus och Fleur rynkade på näsan.

"Och glöm inte bort att den blivit dränkt i toavatten och blod", tillade Ginny med en grimas.

"Jag ska aldrig låna din stav, 'Arry", sade Fleur äcklat.

**"Tack allesammans", sa Dumbledore och reste sig upp bakom domarbordet. "Ni kan gå tillbaka till undervisningen nu, eller ni kanske lika gärna kan gå ner till middagen med en gång, eftersom lektionerna strax är slut."**

"Bra, då slipper du bli Snapes försökskanin", påpekade Oliver lättat.

"Det enda positiva med den dagen", instämde Harry.

**Med en känsla av att det åtminstone fanns någonting som hade gått bra idag reste sig Harry upp för att gå, men då hoppade mannen med den svarta kameran upp och harklade sig.**

"Vad nu?" frågade Orla förvirrat.

"Jag misstänker att han vill ha foton", föreslog Natalie McDonald.

**"Fotografering, Dumbledore, fotografering!" skrek Bagman upphetsat. "Alla domarna och deltagarna i turneringen ska vara med. Vad tycker du, Rita?"**

**"Öh… ja, vi kan väl ta gruppbilderna först", sa Rita Skeeter, som åter hade fäst blicken på Harry. "Och sen kanske vi kan ta några bilder av var och en för sig."**

"Fly medan du har chansen", sade Oliver med en grimas. "Hon är vildsint."

"Det är inte som om han bara kan storma ut ur rummet", fnös Tracy.

"Jag skulle ha gjort det", sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Nej, du skulle diskret ha torterat dem med ord eller din förbannelse", fnissade Luna.

**Fotograferingen tog en evinnerlig tid. Madame Maxime skymde alla andra var hon än stod, och fotografen kunde inte kliva så långt bakåt att han fick i henne inom bildens ram. Det slutade med att hon måste sätta sig medan alla andra stod omkring henne.**

"'On var inte lycklig over det", avslöjade Fleur med en svag grimas.

"Det måste ha varit en aning generat för henne, inte för att hon har något att skämmas för. Hon är en intelligent kvinna", sade Remus.

**Karkaroff snodde ideligen sitt pipskägg runt fingret för att få det extra lockigt, och Krum gömde sig till hälften bakom de övriga i gruppen - annars kunde man ju tro att han skulle vara van vid sådant här.**

"Han kanske är van men inte gillar det", föreslog Malin Summerby med en axelryckning.

Hermione nickade på huvudet för att visa att flickan hade helt rätt i sin teori.

**Fotografen ville helst ha Fleur längst fram, men Rita Skeeter kom hela tiden störtande och drog fram Harry i förgrunden. Hon insisterade också på att varje deltagare skulle fotograferas för sig. Sedan fick de äntligen lov att gå.**

"De var ynderhållande", fnissade Fleur. "'Arry fyrsökte 'ela tiden gömma sig bakom oss andra. 'An vägrade synas."

"Det tog lite längre tid än planerat", instämde Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Och ifall mina misstankar stämde så uppmuntrade du endast Mr Potter"; mumlade McGonagall men hon hade ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Jag trodde 'on skylle binda fast 'Arry", avslöjade Fleur och Ron slog sig i pannan uppgivet med handflatan.

**Harry gick ner till middagen. Hermione var inte där. Han antog att hon fortfarande var kvar i sjukhusflygeln och fick sina tänder fixade.**

Hermione utstötte ett frustrerat läte.

"Är vi klara snart?" frågade Ron oroligt.

"Lite mer än en sida kvar", svarade Owen innan han fortsatte att läsa.

**Han åt för sig själv själv nere vid bordsänden och återvände sedan till Gryffindortornet, medan han tänkte på allt extra arbete med Locka till sig-besvärjelsen som väntade honom. Uppe i sovsalen stötte han på Ron.**

"Blir ni vänner nu?" frågade Rose förhoppningvis.

"Sade jag inte förut att vi blev vänner efter första utmaningen?" frågade Ron med rynkad panna.

**"Du har fått en uggla", sa Ron bryskt i samma ögonblick som Harry steg in. Han pekade på Harrys kudde. Där satt skolans tornuggla och väntade på honom.**

**"Å, vad bra", sa Harry.**

"Läste du brevet?"

"Såklart inte, det var Harrys brev", fräste Ron och blängde på Alisa.

"Men då kommer du inte få veta vad som är i det", påpekade kvinnan.

"Jag får veta det nu, och även om jag inte pratade med Harry tänkte jag inte bryta hans förtroende."

**"Och vi måste göra vår strafftjänst i morgon kväll nere i Snapes fängelsehåla", sa Ron. Sedan gick han raka vägen ut ur rummet utan att se på Harry. Ett kort ögonblick funderade Harry på att springa efter honom - om det var för att tala med honom eller smocka till honom var han inte helt klar över, eftersom båda möjligheterna verkade lockande.**

"Jag är glad att du inte följde efter i så fall… fast det kanske hade fått mig att se sanningen", sade Ron fundersamt.

"Nej, det hade lett till ett slagsmål och att McGonagall blivit inblandad", påpekade Fay och skakade på huvudet.

"Och jag hade dragit in era vårdnadshavare", tillade McGonagall.

"Huh, du skulle ha räddat ditt och din familjs rykte i Dursleys ögon. De hade kanske till och med velat skaka er hand för att ha slagits med mig", skrattade Harry.

"Tills jag smäller till Dudley menar du", fnös Ron.

**Men Sirius svar kallade på hans uppmärksamhet. Harry gick fram till tornugglan, lossade brevet från benet på den och vecklade ut det.**

**_Harry!_**

**_Jag kan inte säga allt jag skulle vilja i ett brev, det är för riskabelt för den händelse att ugglan blir uppsnappad - vi måste prata med varandra öga mot öga._**

_"_Säg inte att du har brutit dig in i Hogwarts ytterligare en gång till. _Igen!" _stönar madam Bones.

"Faktiskt inte, jag har bara brutit mig in när jag va arton eller nitton och i Harrys tredje år… sen beror det på hur man ser det angående i hans fjärde år och sen nu", sade Sirius fundersamt.

"Räknas det som att bryta sig in i skolan när man går på skolan men spenderade natten ute?" frågade Remus roat. "För i så fall är det betydligt mer."

"Jag vill inte ens veta. Glöm bort att jag ens frågade", suckade madam Bones.

**_Kan du se till att du sitter och väntar alldeles ensam vid öppna spisen i Gryffindortornet klockan ett på morgongen den 22 november?_**

Umbridge lutade sig intresserat fram, förhoppningvis skulle Black göra något som skulle leda till att hon kunde arrestera honom. Hon förstod inte varför alla var så accepterande mot honom, varför de tillät mannen sitta i salen som om han var oskyldig. Men hon visste sanningen och så fort de här böckerna var över skulle hon fängsla honom och personligen se till att han blev utsatt för kyssen, alla som försökte stoppa det skulle bli medskyldiga och själva utsättas för den. Eventuellt skulle de istället hamna i Azkaban. Hon log förväntansfullt och för första gången hoppades hon att Potter och varulven skulle protestera.

**_Jag vet bättre än någon annan att du kan ta hand om dig själv, och så länge du är i närheten av Dumbledore och Moody tror jag inte att någon kan skada dig._**

"Till mitt svar hade jag ingen aning om vad som hänt på Hogwarts", sade Sirius. "Jag förstår seriöst inte vad som hände, skolan var mycket säkrare när jag gick här och vi var mitt i ett krig."

"Skolans styrelse blev lata och släppte på beskydden och minskade pengarna som går till att upprätthålla skolans försvar", svarade Dumbledore uppgivet.

**_Men det verkar som om någon har gjort ett ordentligt försök. Att anmäla dig till turneringen måste ha varit mycket riskabelt, i synnerhet som det skedde mitt framför näsan på Dumbledore. Var på din vakt, Harry. Jag vill fortfarande höra om det händer någonting ovanligt på Hogwarts. Låg mig också så fort som möjligt veta om det går bra den 22 november.  
Sirius_**

"Och jag är klar", sade Owen och slog igen boken. "Det var sista gången jag läste boken, aldrig mer."

"Det var inte ett särskilt långt brev Sirius", sade Mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Jag hade bråttom, jag tror att det jag sade var vad Harry behövde höra just då. Vi hade mer tid att prata senare. Vår kommunikation ökade avsevärt efter det", svarade Sirius mellan sammanbitna tänder.

"Okej, in med klorna", avbröt Narcissa otåligt. "Kan vi snälla bara fortsätta att läsa. Jag vill bara att vi kommer till ett kapitel där det faktiskt händer saker."

"Jag läser gärna, jag älskar att läsa", sade Isabel MacDougal, en tredjeårselev från Ravenclaw.

"Vänta innan vi läser, hur är det med dig Hermione."

"Förbannelsen har släppt konstigt nog, tänderna bara försvann", sade Hermione medan hon drog av sig papperspåsen och lät tungan löpa över hennes nu normala tänder.

"Det har inte hänt förut", sade Mr Weasley misstänksamt.

"De kanske löste förbannelsen?" föreslog Mrs Weasley förhoppningsfullt.

"Jag tvivlar det mamma", sade Bill med rynkad panna. "Det är mer troligt att effekterna gick över därför att Harry i boken aldrig ser när det upphör gälla. Så magin löpte därför ut."

"Det är du som är experten på sånt här", svarade Hermione med en axelryckning. "Jag är bara glad över att kunna prata igen, och bli av med den där förskräckliga påsen."

"Aw, du passade i den, framhävde dina axlar", sade Fred och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Väldigt underhållande George", fräste Hermione. "Det gjorde faktiskt ont."

"Ledsen Hermione, jag tänkte inte på det", mumlade Fred, att reta henne direkt efter var kanske inte den bästa idéen.

"Låt oss bara läsa", muttrade Hermione otåligt.

* * *

**AN**: Jag ber om ursäkt för ifall ni tyckte att Lavender överreagerade angående Hermiones tänder, det är bara något som jag känner väldigt starkt för eftersom jag själv har ganska stora framtänder och jag blev kallad för bäver i mellanstadiet pågrund av det, jag funderade på att ta bort det men valde att ha kvar det ändå, i alla fall till bättre saker.

Jag planerar att försöka uppdatera snart igen, jag tänker inte ge någon specifik tid men med tanke på att vädret är värdelöst och jag inte har något för mig kommer jag nog skriva ganska mycket.

För de som har missat det så har jag äntligen uppdaterat Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare: AU. Det tog ett bra tag men det är uppe nu, så ifall ni har lust så får ni gärna kolla in det, ifall ni har glömt så avslutades första kapitlet med att Sirius förlorade sin själ framför alla.


	21. Den ungerska taggsvansen

**VanessaBlack**: Håller med om att Merlin är fantastiskt bra (från vad jag minns åtminstone, måste verkligen se om den snart), och jag är bara glad at du bli glad när du läser mina kapitel. Woa, 534 sidor för hand. Det måste ha varit jobbigt, jag menar jag tycker det är tillräckligt jobbigt att skriva ner tjugo sidor på datorn. Jag förstår att du är glad och du bör vara väldigt stolt över dig själv. Jag förväntar mig att du säger till när du lägger ut den på internet ;) All lycka till dig.  
Massor med kramar  
Lea

**Tinsy-girl**: Jag är glad att du gillar berättelsen. Det glädjer mig även att höra att du älskade delen då McGonagall skällde ut Snape pågrund av hur han agerade. McGonagall är en fantastisk person och jag skulle älska att ha haft henne som lärare, hon hör definitivt till mina favoriter men jag har några som går före henne. Jag tror att Snape har en hel del erfarenhet av att bli utskälld av McGonagall så för honom har det blivit en automatisk reaktion att kontrollera McGonagalls reaktioner, men kanske inte lika mycket erfarenhet som marodörerna ;) Men Snape behövde definitivt en utskällning och jag tvivlar att det var den sista han kommer få.

**Astoria Riddle1:** Välkommen och tack för att du tog dig tid att läsa min fanfic, och speciellt för att du tog dig igenom allting. Jag är fullt medveten om att första boken inte är jättebra i kvalité. Jag blir så glad av att höra att du inte har någon kritik åt mig och att du älskar det jag har skrivit. Förhoppningsvis så lever det här kapitlet upp till dina förväntningar.

**Leviusa**: Aw tack så mycket :)

**Emilia01love**: DU ÄR TILLBAKA (som om jag inte spenderar timmar varje dag med att prata med dig). Det var inte meningen att fylla dina ögon med tårar (ignorerar att jag skulle skriva fylla dina tårar med ögon, för det är lite creepy). Men som du vet så var jag endast ärlig och du är helt fantastisk. Älskar dig .3  
Haha ska påminna dig om att läsa direkt när jag uppdaterar, och ditt minne är inte värre än vad mitt är. Och du behöver självklart inte lämna reviewer, din vänskap är mycket mer värt en liten kommentar (obviously). Och jag är fullt medveten om att du stödjer mitt skrivande och älskar det. Jag hoppas att kapitlet levde upp dina förväntningar.

**Thalia**: Du har ingen aning om hur lättad jag är att nästa kapitel är första uppgiften, det kändes som om jag aldrig skulle komma dit. När det gäller Rons reaktion till hur han överger Harry och Hermione i sjunde boken så har jag inget bestämt men några få idéer snurrar runt i mina tankar. Men vi får se då vad som händer.  
Så länge du är okej med att Rapunzel är ditt smeknamn :) Men som du säger så passar det pågrund av ditt långa hår och medan det kanske inte är gyllene så är det ändå passande färg på det. Hålls med om att Trassel är en av Disneys bättre filmer på senare år, i själva verket skulle jag nog kunna gå så långt och säga att det är den bästa, men det kan bero på att jag älskade den.

Du har rätt i att det skulle bli en bra fanfiction, och du är helt fri att skriva den ;) Annars så kommer jag antagligen, kanske åtminstone, låta henne börja studera hos Ollivander senare… under förutsättning att hon kommer överleva. Jag tänkte inte på ifall Ollivander skulle ha någon lärling tidigare, tänkte mig alltid på honom som gammal men jag tänkte på att han någon gång måste gå i pension och han verkade inte vara typen som har en familj. Pågrund av det beslutade jag mig att han diskret letar efter en lärling och jag valde Lavender som ett alternativ, jag fann henne som ett intressant val eftersom hon inte har det bästa ryktet och inte heller är jätte välutvecklad  
När det gäller mitt trollspö så är jag som du och skulle ha drakhjärtesträng eller Fenix fjäder (jag har gjort pottermore testet två gånger, en gång på gamla då jag fick fenix och en gång på nya då jag fick drake). Däremot har jag fått resultat "slightly spring flexibility" båda gångerna. Men jag känner att både drake och fenix passar mig, så får fundera vidare på det.  
Ha det bra Thalia, MVH Lea

**Bokmalvan**: Aw tack så mycket, det värmer. Det är svårare än man tror att hitta på reaktioner när allt som händer är karaktärerna pratar. Tack och lov så har vi lite action i nästa kapitel. Jag må vara lite ond ibland men jag skulle aldrig kunna döda Sirius för alltid, jag var själv väldigt lättad när jag räddade honom och det gör mig överlycklig att höra att du fann det så bra. Tack så mycket. Vi hörs  
Lea

**Frida**: Hej Frida. Jag har kollat på Merlin, älskade det när jag var liten men jag missade när det sändes så såg aldrig mer än till slutet av säsong tre. Jag har tänkt att ta och se om serien men det finns så mycket att se. I alla fall så kommer jag ihåg att jag älskade det, men ifall du vill ha någon att diskutera det med så rekommenderar jag att du skickar ett pm till Emilia01love, hon älskar Merlin. I och för sig så älskar jag alla slags legender, önskade vi hade en kurs om det i skolan på gymnasiet. Du förolämpar mig definitivt inte genom att erbjuda hjälp, jag skulle verkligen uppskatta det. I själva verket tänker jag gå och fråga dig nu på direkten eftersom mitt kapitel är klart. Tack så hemskt mycket. När det gäller din fråga om tumblr så har jag missat att du frågat om det. I alla fall så har jag ett konto men jag är mer den här tysta stalkern som inte lägger upp något utan bara gillar saker. Är otroligt bra på det, hehe. Men mitt namn är sassyblizzardcupcake.  
Tack för din empati, jag har till största delen kommit över det men det sitter fortfarande kvar spår av det. Jag räknar mig bara lyckligt lottad över att det inte var värre. Men håller med om att ingen bode bli retad eller skrattad åt. Jag hatar när det händer.  
Jag tänkte inte ens på att så många som dör hade framtidstankar i kapitlet men nu när du säger det så håller jag med om att det är sorgligt. Men tänk positivt, med de här böckerna och informationen de får från dem så kan de rädda liv :)  
Aww det gör mig så glad att höra att du tycker att sidokaraktärerna har fått sina egna karaktärer och att jag har placerat delar av mig själv i dem (Jag lovar att jag inte är en ond… okej jag har blivit informerad om att jag är ond, men de är inte mina horrokruxer :P). Tack så hemskt mycket för att du fortsätter att stötta mig och finns här, jag skulle inte ha klarat mig utan er läsare. Och du har säkert drivkraften inom dig, det är bara försöka. Så länge du har roligt så går det relativt enkelt.  
Kram Elvira

**Tricsha Wren**: Jag är glad att jag kunde muntra upp dig med mitt kapitel. Jag är glad att du fann det intressant och jag ber om ursäkt ifall det inte var lika roligt som vanligt, trollstavskontrollen och även det här kapitlet är ganska seriösa kapitel men jag hoppas att nästa kapitel ska bli roligare. Det händer lite mer och jag har sett fram så himla mycket till att skriva det. Jag ska dumpa autokorrekt. Det förstör mitt liv, jag borde ha gjort mig av med det för länge sen. Det är mer problem än nytta ärlig talat. Jag får ta och fixa problemen någon gång :)  
Ha det bra.

* * *

AN: Jag vill passa på att tacka Frida (Friday2220) som har erbjudit sig att vara min beta och hjälpte mig att kolla igenom det här kapitlet efter misstag och liknande. Jag uppskattar hjälpen oerhört mycket. Du är bäst Frida.

* * *

_"Låt oss bara läsa", muttrade Hermione otåligt._

"Som Hermione föreslog så tänker jag börja läsa nu", sa Isabel MacDougal otåligt. "Jag är trött på alla avbrott och namnet på kapitlet är intressant."

"Mer intressant än alla andra namn?" frågade Ernie intresserat.

"Det får ni avgöra själva", sade Isabel innan hon läste ut namnet på kapitlet.

**Den ungerska taggsvansen**

"En drake! Vad gjorde du i närheten av en drake!" utbrast Dorea.

"Det var inte frivilligt", protesterade Harry.

"Du håller dig undan från den", fortsatte Dorea upprört.

"Någonting säger mig att han kommer tvingas ha kontakt med den, älskling", sade Charlus bittert.

**Utsikten att få träffa Sirius öga mot öga var det enda som höll Harry uppe de båda följande veckorna, Det var den enda ljuspunkten på en horisont som aldrig hade sett mörkare ut. Chocken över att bli utvald till turneringsdeltagare hade så småningom lagt sig och långsamt ersatts av rädslan för vad han måste gå igenom.**

Remus log medan han såg mellan Sirius och Harry, tacksam att trots att världen hade tyckts vara emot dem så mycket så hade de ändå kunnat skapa ett band mellan sig.

"Toppen, mer material för alla att använda emot mig i det här kapitlet", suckade Harry.

"Du får det att låta som om att du skäms över att vilja träffa mig", sade Sirius och såg på Harry som förskräckt började försäkra Sirius om att det inte var så och Sirius lät honom lida en stund innan han skrattandes stoppade sin gudson. "Ta det lugnt Harry, jag skämtar bara med dig."

Harry slutade prata mitt i en mening och blängde på sin gudfar innan han tacklade honom till marken med ett språng och deras vänner såg roat på medan gudfar och gudson lekfullt brottades med varandra.

"HÅLL TYST OCH SITT NED POTTER!" vrålade Umbridge förbannat och blängde på de två trollkarlarna som med stora leenden såg upp mot lärarbordet.

"Åh, ta och följ ditt egna råd, det är du som stör alla andra och ingen är intresserad av att höra din röst", snäste Remus och eleverna började fnissa bakom sina händer. Harry kvävde sitt skratt i Sirius axel, vilket försvårades av att mannens axlar skakade av hans egna skratt.

"Mr Potter, mr Black, vill ni vara så vänliga att återvända till era säten så vi kan fortsätta läsa", frågade McGonagall när skrattet och fnissandet tillslut hade avtagit. "Jag är säker på att ni själva vill komma vidare med boken."

"Ärlig talat så är jag nöjd med att sluta här", svarade Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag har inte bråttom med att återuppleva det året."

"Jag förstår det mr Potter", sade McGonagall med ett sympatiskt leende. "Men jag är rädd att vi vid den här tidpunkten inte längre har något val."

"Jag vet", suckade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet. "Ignorera mig bara nästa gång jag klagar."

**Tidpunkten för den första uppgiften närmade sig; han kände det som om den låg och lurade på honom som ett skräckinjagande monster.**

"Tänk positivt, ingenting kan vara värre än en basilisk och Voldemort", sade Fay med en axelryckning.

"Hundra dementorer och en varulv?" föreslog Harry innan han log ursäktande mot Remus som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Du anser seriöst att dementorerna var värre än att bli biten av en basilisk medan unga Tommy såg på?" frågade Katie misstroget.

"När du säger det på det sättet...", sade Harry fundersamt. "Men ifall du slår ihop hela fjärde årets händelser så slår det basilisken."

"Jag är plötslig tacksam över att vi redan är döda för annars skulle vi dö av varsin hjärtattack", suckade Charlus.

**Han hade aldrig varit så nervös förut, det var värre än det någonsin hade varit före en quidditchmatch, till och med den sista mot Slytherin, som hade avgjort vilket elevhem som skulle vinna quidditchpokalen.**

"Kanske för att du inte riskerat ditt liv tidigare?" sade Narcissa sarkastiskt.

"Inte riskerat sitt liv? Vad pratar du om?" protesterade Alicia misstroget. "Hans kvast blev förhäxad i hans första år, sen den där galna dunkaren i hans andra år och dementorerna i

det tredje!"

"Åh, snälla påminn mig inte om det. Jag är bara tacksam att du inte riskerar ditt liv på en kvast i år… för du gör inte det va?" frågade Dorea.

"Nope, jag har inte riskerat mitt liv via flygning i år", sade Harry försäkrandes, även om det fanns en dyster underton.

**Harry tyckte att det var svårt att tänka på framtiden, det kändes som om hela hans liv bara hade lett fram till - och skulle sluta med - den första uppgiften...**

"Tänk inte så Harry, du kommer vara fantastisk", pep en förstaårselev från Gryffindor.

"Jag hoppas det", mumlade mrs Weasley oroligt. Hon visste att Harry hade mött en drake under första uppgiften, men hon hade aldrig fått veta några detaljer av mötet.

**Han kunde visserligen inte förstå hur Sirius skulle kunna hjälpa honom bli av med rädslan för att tvingas utöva okänd och farlig magi inför ögonen på hundratals åskådare, men blotta åsynen av ett vänligt ansikte räckte för ögonblicket.**

"Underskatta aldrig en av Marodörernas krafter, vad de kunde göra var skrämmande", skrockade madam Bones.

"Aw, det värmer att du har så höga tankar av mig", kuttrade Sirius.

"Ingenting i meningen sade att ni var bra på det, Black", sköt madam Bones tillbaka och Sirius och Remus brast ut i skratt.

**Harry skrev tillbaka till Sirius att han skulle vänta vid spisen i uppehållsrummet vid den tidpunkt som Sirius hade föreslagit. Sedan satt han och Hermione länge och planlade hur de skulle få ut eftersläntrare ur uppehållsrummet under natten i fråga. I värsta fall skulle de slänga ut en påse med stinkbomber, men de hoppades att de skulle slippa tillgripa en sådan åtgärd - Filch skulle flå dem levande i så fall.**

"De låter väldigt extremt", sade Fleur förvånat.

"Det är Filch... på tal om det, var är Filch?" frågade Neville och såg sig förvirrat omkring.

"Min gissning är att han gömmer sig för Sirius och Remus", skrattade Ron.

"Och tack och lov för det", mumlade madam Hooch.

"Den enda som saknar honom är antagligen Umbridge", instämde madam Pomfrey roat.

**Under tiden blev livet på slottet ännu värre för Harry, för Rita Skeeter hade publicerat sin artikel om Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Den visade sig handla mindre om turneringen än om Harrys liv, framställt i grälla färger. Större delen av förstasidan upptogs av en bild av Harry, artikeln (som fortsatte på sidorna två, sex och sju) handlade nästan uteslutande om honom.**

"Något som inte hjälpte Harrys situation antar jag", suckade Oliver.

"Nix, jag blev ännu mer hatad efter den artikeln", svarade Harry i en överdrivet positiv röst.

"Det kan inte bli värre dock", påpekade mrs Weasley försiktigt, omedveten om blickarna Harry, Ron och Hermione utbytte när de mindes alla hatbrev som kommit.

**medan namnen på turneringsdeltagarna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang (felstavade) hade klämts in på allra sista raden. Cedric nämndes över huvud taget inte.**

"Vi trodde alltid att det var något som du gjort med flit", sade en Hufflepuff fåraktigt.

"Jag hade varit glad ifall jag inte ens varit med i artikeln", fnyste Harry irriterat.

"Madam Maxime blev yttest förolämpad av få läsa om Flör Dejlakår och jag är säker på att 'on stavade Viktors namn fel med mening." sade Fleur med huvudet på sne.

"Och du tog inte illa upp över ditt felstavade namn?" frågade Gabriel roat.

"Oui, jag blev un peu förolämpad", svarade Fleur med ett litet leende. "Men jag kom over de åh använde de fyr min fyrdel."

**Artikeln hade stått i tidningen tio dagar tidigare, och Harry greps fortfarande av en kväljande skamkänsla varenda gång han kom att tänka på den. Rita Skeeter hade citerat en massa saker som han inte kunde minnas att han någonsin hade sagt - och absolut inte då han satt inklämd i städskrubben.**

"Jag sade ju att pennan är värdelös, den hittar på saker", sade Kingsley äcklat.

"Jo tack, jag lade märke till det", svarade Harry sarkastiskt.

**Jag tror att jag får min styrka från mina föräldrar. Jag vet att de skulle vara mycket stolta över mig, om de kunde se mig nu... Ja, ibland på nätterna gråter jag fortfarande när jag tänker på dem, det skäms jag inte för att medge.**

"Vid den meningen visste vi att allting var skitsnack", fnös Dean.

"Jäpp, Harry gråter aldrig under natten, skriker ja, men gråter aldrig", tillade Seamus.

"Varför skriker du?" frågade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Jag har haft en hel del mardrömmar", svarade Harry med en grimas.

"Oroa dig inte Sirius, vi har ett system för att väcka Harry om det behövs", försäkrade Ron när han såg sin väns gudfars oroliga ansikte.

"Det låter knappast rättvist mot er att ni ska stanna uppe hela natten ifall Potter skulle ha en mardröm", hånade Pansy.

"Vi stannar inte uppe, det är bara en enkel förtrollning som väcker oss ifall Harry börjar bli orolig i sömnen. Det är väldigt vanligt bland små barn men speciellt bland personer som varit med om traumatiska händelser. Det är för deras egna hälsa", svarade Neville hårt.

"Och vi turas om med vem som kommer att väckas ifall något händer", tillade Dean med armarna korsade framför bröstet.

**Jag vet att inget ont kan hända mig under turneringen, för de vakar över mig... Rita Skeeter hade gjort mer än att bara ändra alla hans "Öh..." till långa sötsliskiga meningar: hon hade intervjuat flera andra om honom också.**

"Vi blev aldrig intervjuade", stönade Fred och George besviket.

"Hon intervjuade inte heller oss", tillade Hermione.

"Så vilka är de andra personerna?" frågade Narcissa misstänksamt.

"Ifall jag minns rätt; de som inte gillade Harry", svarade Ginny irriterat

**Harry har till sist mött kärleken på Hogwarts. Hans nära vän, Colin Creevey, säger att Harry oftast ses i sällskap med Hermione Granger, en förtjusande söt mugglarfödd flicka, som i likhet med Harry är en av skolans bästa elever.**

"Ursäkta mig men jag sade klart och tydligt att Harry var bästa vän med Ron och Hermione, att de var som syskon", protesterade Colin ilsket.

"Spara din energi, den kvinnan vrider alla ord du säger", muttrade Hermione. innan hon lågmält tillade. "Inte för att hon kommer göra det nu."

Sirius och Remus, som tack vare sin förhöjda hörsel hörde hennes ord, utbytte en förvirrad blick.

**Från den dag då artikeln stod införd måste Harry uthärda de andra eleverna - i synnerhet de från Slytherin - citerade ur den och kom med gliringar när han gick förbi dem.**

**"Vill du låna en näsduk, Potter, ifall du skulle börja gråta på förvandlingslektionen?"**

**"Sen när har du blivit en av skolans bästa elever, Potter?"**

"Var har de varit de senaste åren?" fnös Parvati.

"Med deras huvuden i varandras..."

"Våga inte avsluta meningen, Charlie", morrade mrs Weasley.

"Vad? Det är sant och du vet det mamma", protesterade Charlie halvhjärtat.

**"Eller är det kanske en skola som du och Longbottom har startat tillsammans?"**

"Jag förstår mig inte på det. Varje år så har Potter höjt sig och han ligger väldigt bra till gällande betyg, speciellt i Försvar mot svartkonster där han är etta i sin årskurs... men i år har han sänkt sig i alla ämnena. Hans betyg i försvar mot svartkonster är framförallt hemska, men jag har en känsla av att det till största delen beror på hans lärare, mumlade McGonagall.

"Det förklarar fortfarande inte varför han har sänkt sig i alla andra ämnen", påpekade Flitwick.

"Pojken är stressad, han har alldeles för mycket på sina axlar", muttrade madam Pomfrey tillbaka missnöjt. "Att bli kallad lögnare hjälper inte heller situationen, men jag måste säga att jag är glad över att han har Black och Lupin som stöd."

"De gör underverk i att få Potter att förstå sitt värde", instämde madam Hooch med ett litet leende.

**"Hallå där... Harry!"**

**"Ja visst, det stämmer precis!" skrek Harry och svängde hastigt runt i korridoren. Nu hade han verkligen fått nog. "Jag har just suttit och storgråtit över min döda mamma, och nu tänkte jag gråta lite mer..."**

"Någonting säger mig att det där inte är en Slytherinelev", fnissade Amanda.

"Åh, vid den tidpunkten var det inte bara Slytherins", morrade Ron.

"Hur vet du om det? Ni var inte vänner", krävde Zabini misstänksamt.

"Skämtar du? Ron lät ingen håna Harry för sina föräldrar. jag tappade räkningen för hur många han skrek på", utbrast Seamus misstroget. "Hur kan du ha missat det?"

"Jag försöker att inte lägga för stor vikt på skvaller", muttrade Zabini.

"Ett år. Ett år där han inte blir utfryst eller mobbad", suckade Sirius.

"Det är mitt tredje år", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Bortsett från det att du tekniskt sätt blev utfryst eftersom du inte fick besöka Hogsmeade", påpekade Percy.

"Varför måste någon alltid komma med någon kommentar som säger emot mina argument", stönade Harry uppgivet.

**"Nej, jag ville bara... du tappade din fjäderpenna." Det var Cho. Harry kände hur han blev röd i ansiktet.**

"Du är lika illa med kvinnor som Remus", fnös Sirius.

"Ursäkta mig", sade Remus i en dramatisk flämtning med handen för bröstet.

"Du är värdelös på att starta förhållanden. Men oroa dig inte, jag kan hjälpa dig", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet innan han blinkade med ena ögat åt Tonks som stod och sträckte på sig.

"Jag tror jag har en giltig anledning till att inte ha försökt skaffa några förhållanden", mumlade Remus obekvämt.

"Oroa dig inte om det, den här kvinnan har inga problem med det faktum att du är en varulv", fnös Sirius innan han diskret knuffade till Tonks så att hon snubblade över sina fötter och landade i Remus knä, varpå de båda började rodna.

"Um, gick det bra?" frågade Remus med ett nervöst skratt.

"Alldeles underbart, du fångade mig ju", svarade Tonks och placerade sina armar runt Remus hals, för nu när hon ändå befann sig i den här situationen kunde hon lika gärna dra nytta utav den. Det skulle kunna dröja ett bra tag innan hon fick en sån här chans igen, och därför kunde hon inte ens vara arg på Sirius för att ha knuffat henne.

"Du tänker inte flytta på dig?" frågade Remus en aning roat och försökte ignorera fjärilarna i magen.

"Nope. Jag är bekväm här", svarade Tonks flinandes och Remus suckade men placerade trots det sina armar runt metamorfmagusen så hon kunde sitta mer bekvämt.

**"Å, okej... förlåt så mycket", mumlade han och tog emot pennan.**

**"Öh... lycka till på tisdag", sa hon. "Jag hoppas verkligen att det går bra för dig." Och där stod Harry och kände sig otroligt dum.**

"Oroa dig inte Harry, jag förstod att du var irriterad och du inte menade ta ut det på mig... jag såg hur alla andra agerade", sade Cho med ett litet leende.

"Jag är fortfarande ledsen för mitt uppträdande, jag borde inte ha skrikit", suckade Harry och gned sig i nacken.

**Hermione hade också fått sin beskärda del av gliringar och obehag, men hon hade ännu inte börjat vråla åt oskyldiga förbipasserande. Harry beundrade faktiskt hennes sätt att hantera situationen.**

"Harry har en tendens att hålla inne alla sina känslor tills de rinner över", suckade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Tillskillnad från dig som istället utpressar personer", mumlade Harry och Ron frustade till av skratt.

**"Förtjusande söt? Hon?" hade Pansy Parkinson skrikit första gången hon stötte på Hermione efter Ritas artikel. "Vad jämförde hon henne med i så fall... en kanin?"**

"Um, kaniner är otroligt söta. Otroligt söta!" protesterade Lavender.

"Uppenbarligen tycker du det, du grät när en bebiskanin dog", muttrade Tracy.

**"Strunta i det", sa Hermione med värdig röst, då hon med näsan i vädret passerade de fnissande Slytherinflickorna och låtsades som om hon inte hörde dem. "Strunta bara i det, Harry."**

"Med tanke på hur han behandlades var det väldigt svårt", muttrade Fred och blängde på boken.

"Det hemska är att det är ingenting jämfört med år", tillade George buttert.

"Seriöst, vad hände efter att jag lämnade det här stället?" tänkte Oliver oroligt

**Men Harry kunde inte strunta i det. Ron hade över huvud taget inte pratat med honom efter beskedet om strafftjänstgöringen hos Snape. Harry hade svagt hoppats att de skulle bli goda vänner igen under de två timmar de tvingades att salta in råtthjärnor i Snapes fängelsehåla,**

"Vad mysigt", sade Kim med en grimas.

"Jag vet inte hur Harry tog det, men personligen fann jag nöje i det", svarade Ron med en axelryckning och alla i salen såg misstroget på Ron, oförmögna hur han kunde finna nöje i straffet Snape givit honom.

"Åh, du låtsades också om att det var han", sade Harry och vände sig mot sin vän.

"Som du sade så tog jag det som en personlig förolämpning, plus för vad han gjort mot dig", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**men det var samma dag som Ritas artikel stod i The Daily Prophet, och det hade bara styrkt Ron i tron att Harry verkligen njöt av all uppmärksamheten.**

"Hur kunde du tro det?" utbrast Oliver plötsligt. "Harry hatar uppmärksamhet."

"Jag var en skitstövel", svarade Ron med en axelryckning, det fanns ingen bättre förklaring.

**Hermione var ursinnig på båda två. Hon gick från den ene till den andre och försökte få dem att prata med varandra, men Harry var obeveklig. Han tänkte bara tala med Ron igen, om Ron medgav att Harry inte hade lagt sitt namn i Den flammande bägaren och bad om ursäkt för att han hade kallat honom lögnare.**

Hermione blängde på Harry, hon mindes tydligt att när det väl kom till det så hade Harry inte ens låtit Ron att be om ursäkt, istället hade han förlåtit honom på direkten.

**"Det var inte jag som började", sade Harry omedgörligt. "Det är hans problem."**

**"Du saknar honom ju!" sade Hermione otåligt. "Och jag vet att han saknar dig..."**

**"Saknar honom?" sade Harry. "Jag saknar honom visst inte..." Men det var ren och skär lögn.**

"Något som alla kunde se", påpekade Ginny och rykte på axlarna när Harry vände sin uppmärksamhet mot henne. "En blind man hade kunnat se det."

"Men..."

"Hogwarts är inte Hogwarts utan att Gyllene trion springer runt och ställer till och löser problem", avbröt Hannah otåligt.

**Harry täckte väldigt mycket om Hermione, men hon kunde aldrig ersätta Ron. Det var inte så mycket skämt och skratt, och det var mycket mer sittande i biblioteket när man hade Hermione som bästa vän.**

"BOKEN MENAR DET INTE PÅ DET SÄTTET!" skrek Harry snabbt innan någon hann

kommentera.

"Och vad menar du?" frågade Fay roat.

"Jag älskar Hermione, men det är sant att vi... okej så här är det, Hermione är mer intresserad av skolan medan jag är... quidditch, skämt... öh ni vet... Lite hjälp?"

"Åh nej, jag tycker att du klarar det strålande helt själv", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

**Harry behärskade fortfarande inte Locka till sig-besvärjelsen, han verkade drabbas av en blockering så fort han försökte sig på den, och Hermione envisades med att han skulle lära sig teorin bakom den, för hon var säker på att det skulle hjälpa honom. Därför tillbringade de en massa tid med näsan i böcker.**

"Och trots det så älskade du att använda dig utav den när du var liten", fnös Sirius.

"Oja, det var roande ända fram tills han fick tag i James kvast", påpekade Remus med en grimas och Tonks fnittrade ljust vid hans öra.

"Se Harry, du hamnade i trubbel redan då... men du var bedårande", suckade Katie medan hon tänkte tillbaka på videon de sett av Harry som liten.

**Viktor Krum satt också ofta i biblioteket, och Harry undrade vad han var ute efter.**

**Studerande han eller letade han efter sådant som skulle hjälpa honom igenom första uppgiften? Hermione klagade ibland över att Krum var där - inte för att han någonsin besvärade dem, men på grund av grupperna av fnissande flickor som ofta dök upp och spionerade på honom bakom bokhyllorna. Hermione fann dem störande.**

Flera av kvinnorna i salen fnös hånande. De hade inte glömt bort att Hermione Granger hade varit Krums dejt till julbalen, och de var inte särskilt glada över det.

**"Han ser ju inte ens bra ut!" muttrade hon ilsket och blängde på Krums vassa profil. "De gillar honom bara för att han är berömd! De skulle inte ens titta åt honom om han inte kunde göra den där Wonkyfjant-grejen..."**

"Wronskis fint!" utbrast alla quidditch fans upprört.

"Seriöst Hermione, du borde ha lärt dig det."

"Jag har inget intresse av quidditch", fnös Hermione.

"Men du förväntar dig att pojkarna ska veta saker från dina böcker när det inte är deras intresse", påpekade Tonks slugt och Hermione rodnade.

**"Wronskis fint", sa Harry sammanbitet. Bortsett från att han ogillade förvrängningar av quidditchtermer kände han åter ett sting i hjärtat, för han kunde livligt föreställa sig Rons ansiktsuttryck om han hade hört Hermione tala om Wonkyfjantar.**

Oliver såg ut som om någon precis hade tagit ifrån honom hans kvast och informerat om att han inte skulle få flyga på en månad. Tanken på att Hermione hade kallat det för Wonkyfjant smärtade honom djupt, då Wronskis fint var bara en av de mest imponerande stunt en sökare kunde göra.

**Det är konstigt, men när man fruktar något och skulle ge vad som helst för att bromsa tiden har den en otrevlig vana att gå mycket fortare. Dagarna fram till den första uppgiften verkade flyga förbi, som om någon hade fått klockorna att gå dubbelt så fort.**

"Det positiva med det var att tiden att få träffa Sirius gick fortare den med", påpekade Luna och Harry log.

"Jo, det är sant. Och det var underbart, att prata genom brev är inte samma sak som att faktisk se honom."

"Oroa dig inte, jag kommer möta dig i Hogsmeade när du kan gå dit så länge du vill det", sade Sirius allvarligt.

"Det kommer vara alltid."

**Harrys känsla av nästan okontrollerbar panik följde honom överallt, precis som de hånfulla anmärkningarna om artikeln i The Daily Prophet. Lördagen före den första uppgiften fick alla eleverna från och med tredje årskursen tillåtelse att besöka byn Hogsmeade. Hermione sa åt Harry att det skulle göra honom gott att komma bort från slottet ett tag, och Harry behövde inte övertalas.**

"Vänta lite, hur är det med Ron", sade Su Li förvånat.

"Jag gick med Dean och Seamus."

**"Men Ron då?" sa han. "Vill du inte gå med honom?"**

**"Jo... det förstås." Hermione rodnade lätt. "Jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde träffa honom på Tre kvastar."**

"Harry, tack för att du tänkte på mig. Hermione, seriöst? Vi bråkade. Det sista vi ville göra var att dricka honungsöl tillsammans", sade Ron.

"Förlåt för att jag ville umgås med båda mina bästa vänner", fräste Hermione.

"Måste vi bli upprörda? Det här hände för över ett år sen", sade Harry retoriskt.

**"Nej", sa Harry tvärt.**

**"Å, Harry, det här är så dumt..."**

**"Jag kommer med, men jag vill inte träffa Ron och jag tänker ha på mig osynlighetsmanteln."**

"Du tycker inte att det har gått lite för långt, Harry", frågade Mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Det var enda sättet för mig att bli lämnad ifred och inte bli...", Harry avbröt sig mitt i meningen.

"Och inte bli mobbad", avslutade Hermione och blängde på eleverna i salen. "Harry var tvungen att utstå ett helvete de veckorna."

"Harry, varför berättade du inget?" utbrast Sirius förfärat.

"Jag ville inte oroa dig", mumlade Harry utan att se på mannen.

"Men du skulle berätta ifall någon skadade dig nu, eller hur?" frågade Remus och Harry nickade med huvudet efter en sekunds tvekan.

"Jag själv vill också veta ifall det händer igen, Mr Potter", sade McGonagall i en sträng ton. "Det spelar ingen roll ifall du inte vill störa eller anser att det inte spelar någon roll, jag accepterar inte mobbning."

**"Som du vill då", fräste Hermione, "men jag avskyr att prata med dig när du har på dig den där manteln. Jag vet aldrig om jag ser på dig eller inte."**

**Harry gick upp i sovsalen och satte på sig osynlighetsmanteln. Sedan gick han ner igen, och han och Hermione gav sig i väg till Hogsmeade.**

"Du vet, det där förklarar en hel del", mumlade Malfoy förvånat. "Jag trodde att Granger hade blivit galen."

"Jag är inte säker på att hon inte är det", sade Zabini skrockandes.

**Harry kände sig underbart fri under manteln. Han såg andra elever gå förbi dem då de kom in i byn, de flesta med STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY-märken, men för omväxlings skull möttes han inte av några hånfulla ord eller gliringar, och ingen citerade den idiotiska tidningsartikeln.**

"Det var underbart. Jag kände mig så fri", sade Harry med ett leende, omedveten om att de vuxna bakom honom utbytte sorgliga blickar. Det var inte rätt att han skulle behöva bli osynlig för att känna sig fri.

**"Nu glor alla på mig istället", sa Hermione vresigt, när de kom ut från Godisbaronen en stund senare, mumsande på stora krämfyllda chokladbitar. "De tror att jag går och pratar med mig själv."**

**"Rör inte så mycket på läpparna då."**

Ett förvånat skratt spred sig i salen över Harrys snabba svar.

"Du kunde ha haft lite mer medlidande, vet du", mumlade Hermione ogillande.

"Du klarar av det, trots allt står jag ut med det hela tiden", påminde Harry sin vän.

"Oroa er inte, ni är båda lika normala som jag", sade Luna med ett leende och Hermione log osäkert tillbaka medan Harry skrattandes sade tack.

**"Snälla, kan du inte ta av dig osynlighetsmanteln, bara ett litet tag? Ingen kommer att besvära dig här."**

**"Jaså, inte?" sa Harry. "Titta bakom dig." Rita Skeeter och hennes fotograf hade just kommit ut från värdshuset Tre kvastar. De pratade lågmält med varandra, medan de passerade Hermione utan att titta på henne.**

"Det var nära ögat, jag orkar inte med Skeeter", muttrade Kingsley.

"Du orkar inte med henne?" frågade Tonks misstroget ifrån Remus knä. "Det är inte som om du möter henne, du hör bara boken berätta om henne."

"Det är tillräckligt. Hon är på våra brottsscener tillräckligt ofta och du låter alltid mig ta hand om henne."

"Därför att hon faktiskt lyssnar på det du säger, och för att madam Bones har förbjudit mig för att söka kontakt med henne. Att kasta en förtrollning var tydligen inte professionellt gjort av mig", svarade Tonks med en axelryckning.

**Harry backade in i Godisbaronens vägg för att inte få sig ett slag av Rita Skeeters svängande krokodilhandväska. När de hade försvunnit, sa Harry: "Hon har slagit sig ner här i byn nu. Jag slår vad om att hon tänker komma och titta på den första uppgiften."**

"Mer som om hon kommer rapportera allting som händer under det året, oavsett hur litet det verkar vara", muttrade Harry irriterat.

"Positiva tankar Harry, hon är borta nu", mumlade Hermione ur mungipan.

**I samma ögonblick kände han en våg av häftig panik välla upp inom sig. Han nämnde det inte, för han och Hermione hade inte talat särskilt mycket om vad den första uppgiften kunde gå ut på. Han hade en känsla av att hon inte ville tänka på det.**

"Harry om du hade velat prata om det så skulle vi ha gjort det", suckade Hermione.

"Det är lugnt, jag pratade med Sirius om det", svarade Harry utan att se på sin kvinnliga bästa vän.

**"Hon är borta nu", sa Hermione och såg rakt genom Harry mot änden av huvudgatan. "Varför kan vi inte bara gå in och ta oss en honungsöl på Tre kvastar? Det är lite kallt, tycker du inte? Du behöver inte prata med Ron!" tillade hon irriterat, för hon förstod precis vad Harrys tystnad innebar.**

"Du vet, året innan var det du som bråkade med dem, du borde ha lite mer förstående", sade Fay med rynkad panna.

Hermione ignorerade henne.

**Det var fullt med folk på Tre kvastar, mestadels Hogwartselever som njöt av sin lediga eftermiddag, men där fanns också olika magiska varelser som Harry sällan träffade på någon annanstans. Han antog att eftersom Hogsmeade var den enda äkta trollkarlsbyn i Storbritannien, måste den vara något av en tillflyktsort för trollkäringar och liknande varelser, som inte var lika skickliga att förklä sig som häxorna och trollkarlarna.**

"Det är sant att de inte är bra på förklädnader i magiska världen men det är dock värt att nämna att de är mycket bättre på sig att klä sig i mugglarkläder än vad trollkarlar och häxor är", sade Percy.

"Vad beror det på?" frågade Dennis nyfiket.

"När man inte är välkommen i trollkarlsvärlden söker man sig till mugglarvärlden och man lär sig snabbt att smälta in för att överleva", suckade Remus och slöt sina ögon när Tonks strök hans kind.

**Det var mycket svårt att ta sig fram genom myllret iförd osynlighetsmanteln, för om man råkade trampa någon på tårna, ledde det lätt till besvärande frågor. Harry smög sig långsamt bort mot ett ledigt bord i hörnet, medan Hermione gick för att köpa något att dricka. På sin väg genom det överfulla värdshuset fick Harry syn på Ron, som satt tillsammans med Fred, George och Lee Jordan.**

"Jag trodde att du var med Dean och Seamus", sade Charlie förvånat.

"Vi skiljdes åt", svarade Ron med en axelryckning.

**Han motstod frestelsen att ge Ron en hård knuff i nacken och nådde äntligen fram till bordet, där han satte sig. Hermione kom ett ögonblick senare och stack åt honom en honungsöl under manteln.**

"Vad hade du tänkt göra ifall någon hade kommit och satt sig vid bordet, du var osynlig trots allt", frågade Anthony intresserat.

"Jag kom aldrig så långt i mina tankar."

**"Jag ser ut som en idiot, när jag sitter här alldeles för mig själv", muttrade hon. "Tur att jag tog med mig någonting att göra." Hon drog fram en anteckningsbok, där hon hade upptecknat alla F.I.S.A.-medlemmarna.**

**Harry såg sitt och Rons namn överst på den mycket korta listan. Det verkade som en evighet sedan de hade suttit i uppehållsrummet och hittat på förutsägelser tillsammans, och Hermione hade dykt upp och utsett dem till sekreterare och kassör.**

"Det var mycket lättare då, var det inte", suckade Ron.

"Personligen så önskar jag att allting kunde vara lika enkelt som det var i vårt första år", tillade Harry med en grimas.

"För Merlins skull, ert första år var inte enkelt!" väste mr Weasley. "Varför kan ni inte bara hamna i samma trubbel som Fred och George?"

**"Vet du vad, jag skulle kanske försöka få några av byborna engagerade i F.I.S.A.", sade Hermione eftertänksamt och såg sig omkring i värdshuset.**

**"Visst, visst", sa Harry. Han tog en klunk honungsöl under manteln. "Hermione, när tänker du ge upp allt det här tramset med F.I.S.A.?"**

"Harry, det sista du behöver vid den tidpunkten är att börja bråka med Hermione", påpekade Leanne.

"Jag ställde bara en enkel fråga", mumlade Harry envist.

**"När husalfer får anständiga löner och arbetsförhållanden!" väste hon tillbaka. "Och jag tror faktiskt tiden är inte för mer direkt aktion. Jag undrar hur man tar sig in i köksregionerna på skolan?"**

**"Jag har ingen aning, fråga Fred och George", sa Harry.**

"Eller så kan du bara kolla på kartan", påpekade Remus sarkastiskt. "Men visst, för all del, blanda in andra."

**Hermione försjönk i tankfull tystnad, medan Harry drack sitt honungsöl och betraktade de andra gästerna. Alla såg muntra och avspända ut. Ernie Macmillan och Hannah Abbot satt och bytte chokladgrodekort vid ett bord intill. De hade båda STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY-märken på sina klädnader. Alldeles borta vid dörren såg han Cho och en stor skara av hennes vänner från Ravenclaw. Hon hade emellertid inte på sig något Cedric-märke... Det fick Harry att känna sig lite uppmuntrad...**

"Det kändes inte rätt", sade Cho ärligt.

"Åh, vi vet, du tjatade om de där förbaskade märkena hela tiden och om att man inte skulle använda dem", sade Marietta och himlade med ögonen.

"Det var grymt att trycka ner Harry, och som vi vet med säkerhet nu så anmälde han inte sig själv", sköt Cho tillbaka irriterat.

**Vad skulle han inte ha gett för att få vara en av dem? Att få sitta där och skratta och prata utan något annat att bekymra sig om än sina läxor. Han förställde sig hur de skulle ha känts att vara här, om hans namn inte hade valts ut av Den flammande bägaren. Han skulle för det första inte haft på sig osynlighetsmanteln. Ron skulle ha suttit bredvid honom. De skulle förmodligen alla tre vara inbegripna i en munter diskussion om vilken dödsfarlig uppgift turneringsdeltagarna skulle ställas inför på tisdagen.**

"Så det var bara tre dagar kvar, om man räknar med dagen det var", sade Bill fundersamt.

"Det ska bli intressant att höra hur ni klarade av uppgifterna, jag önskar verkligen att jag hade kunnat se alla uppgifterna."

"Jag vet inte ifall de andras kommer vara så detaljerade, jag såg dem inte personligen", informerade Harry med rynkad panna.

**Han skulle verkligen ha glatt sig åt att se dem göra det första provet, vad det nu gick ut på. Tillsammans med resten av skolan skulle han ha hejat på Cedric, medan han själv satt trygg på en åskådarplats längst bak på läktaren... Han undrade hur de andra turneringsdeltagarna kände sig nu. Cedric hade varit omgiven av beundrade varenda gång Harry hade sett honom på sista tiden. Han hade sett nervös, men förtjust ut. Då och då uppfångade Harry också en skymt av Fleur Delacour i korridorerna;**

Cho log vid omnämnandet av Cedric, trots att han blivit så populär så hade han inte blivit uppblåst eller mallig. Han hade fortfarande varit sitt underbara jag som var rättvis och snäll mot alla.

**Hon såg ut som hon alltid gjorde, överlägsen och oberörd. Och Krum satt bara och hängde i biblioteket med näsan i böckerna.**

"Oh, tro mig, jag var vettskrämd", skrattade Fleur. "Jag ifrågasatte varför jag ställt ypp."

**Harry tänkte på Sirius, och den hårda, spända knuten i bröstet löstes upp en smula. Om lite mer än tio timmar skulle han få en chans att tala med honom, för i natt skulle deras avtalade möte vid brasan i uppehållsrummet äga rum - om nu ingenting gick på tok...**

"Bra jobbat Harry, du förhäxade det", sade Lee sarkastiskt.

"Titta, där är Hagrid!" sa Hermione.

**Hagrids stora huvud med det lurviga håret - han hade lyckligtvis övergett frisyren med tofsarna - dök upp ovanför mängden. Harry undrade varför han inte genast hade upptäckt honom, eftersom Hagrid var så stor, men när han försiktigt reste sig upp såg han att Hagrid hade böjt sig ner för att tala med professor Moody.**

"Jag är inte ens förvånad över att Hagrid kommer vara inblandad", fnyste Lee.

"Hur vet du att han var inblandad?"

"Ett; Harry förhäxade nyss allting, två; Hagrid dyker genast upp och går över för att prata med dem och tre: Harrys ansikte avslöjade att Hagrid var inblandad när jag ifrågasatte det."

**Hagrid hade sitt vanliga jättestora ölkrus framför sig, medan Moody drack ur sin fickplunta. Madam Rosmerta, den söta värdhusvärdinnan, verkade inte gilla det. Hon sneglade misstänksamt på Moody medan hon dukade av glas från borden.**

"Det är inte så konstigt. Det är dåligt för hennes affärer, fler personer kan tro att det är okej att med egen dricka och endast använda Tre kvastar som ett ställe att värma sig på", sade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Jag tvivlar att det kommer att hända, Tre kvastar är berömda för sin mat och dryck", skrockade mr Weasley.

**Hon tyckte kanske att det var en förolämpning mot hennes varma kryddmjöd, men Harry visste bättre. Under den senaste lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster hade Moody berättat för dem att han föredrog att alltid tillreda sin egen mat och dryck, eftersom det var så lätt för onda trollkarlar att förgifta en obevakad bägare.**

Moody rynkade på pannan, kanske var det dags att sluta med fickpluntan. Det fanns ingen mening att använda den såvida alla visste om det. Kanske skulle han kunna börja ha sin dricka i träbenet... nej det skulle vara högst opraktiskt att behöva skruva bort benet varje gång han blev törstig. Det skulle även ge hans fiender tid att överraska honom när han var upptagen med att lossa eller fästa sitt träben. Ett brett leende spred sig plötsligt över hans ärrade ansikte då han fick en idé som kanske kunde fungera. Han kunde sätta in en magisk kran i benet som endast han hade tillgång till. Det skulle fungera. Nöjd med sin plan lutade sig Moody tillbaka för att lyssna på boken.

**Medan Harry betraktade dem reste sig Hagrid och Moody upp för att gå. Han vinkade, men så kom han ihåg att Hagrid inte kunde se honom. Moody däremot stannade upp med sitt magiska öga riktat mot hörnet där Harry stod. Han knackade Hagrid i korsryggen (eftersom han inte nådde upp till hans axel) och mumlade någonting till honom.**

"Borde du inte vid den tidpunkten vara medveten om att ingen kan se dig när du är osynlig?" frågade Julia misstroget.

"Hon har en poäng, du hade haft manteln i tre år vid den tidpunkten", tillade Ernie en aning avundsjukt.

"Jag tänkte inte på att jag hade manteln på mig."

**Sedan trängde sig båda två fram genom rummet mot Harrys och Hermiones bord. "Allt väl, Hermione?" frågade Hagrid med hög röst.**

**"Hej, Hagrid", sa Hermione och log mot honom.**

**Moody haltade runt bordet och böjde sig ner. Harry trodde att han läste i F.I.S.A.-häftet, tills han mumlade: "Fin manteln, Potter." Harry stirrade häpet på honom. Att det fattades en stor bit av hans näsa syntes extra tydligt på så nära håll. Moody log brett.**

"Jag tror jag fick en liten hjärtattack i det ögonblicket", sade Harry.

"Oroa dig inte, professorn hade räddat dig den gången", sade Luna vänligt och Harry kunde inte låta bli att tänka att Luna på något sätt var medveten om att det var läraren Moody som hade lagt i hans namn i bägaren. Enda frågan var hur hon var medveten om det.

**"Kan professorns öga... jag menar, kan ni...?"**

**"Ja, ögat kan se genom osynlighetsmantlar", sa Moody tyst. "Och det har ofta varit till stor nytta, det kan jag försäkra dig."**

"Till exempel när man behöver veta ifall varelsen är en boggart eller en ond ande som kommer döda dig så snabbt den släpps fri", fnös Sirius.

"Vill vi veta?" frågade madam Bones en aning uppgivet.

"Det finns en chans att det dyker upp i nästa bok antar jag", sade Sirius fundersamt. "Ifall det inte gör det så kan vi ta det då."

**Hagrid log också mot Harry. Harry visste att Hagrid inte kunde se honom, men Moody hade tydligen talat om för honom att Harry fanns där. Hagrid började sig ner och låtsades läsa i F.I.S.A..märket, precis som Moody hade gjort, medan han viskade så lågt att bara Harry kunde höra det:**

**"Harry, möt mej vid stugan vid midnatt. Ta på dej manteln." Han rätade upp sig och sa med hög röst: "Trevligt å se dej, Hermione." Han blinkade och gick därifrån. Moody följde efter.**

"Det var väldig nära tiden när du skulle möta mig", påpekade Sirius.

"Jag kom i tid", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Klart du gjorde", Sirius log ömt mot sin gudson. Han förstod nu varför Harry varit så andfådd när de pratat. Han hade alltid trott att Hagrid att visat det tidigare på dagen, inte bara en timme innan deras möte.

**"Varför vill han möta mig vid midnatt?" undrade Harry förvånat.**

**"Vill han?" Hermione såg bestört ut. "Jag skulle gärna vilja veta vad han har i kikaren. Jag vet inte om det är en god idé att du går dit, Harry..." Hon såg sig nervöst omkring och väste: "Du riskerar att komma för sent till Sirius."**

"En risk värd att ta ifall det Hagrid har att säga är viktigt, vilket det antagligen är eftersom han inte brukar be dig komma ner så sent", påpekade Ginny.

"Ifall jag inte hade träffat Hagrid så hade jag antagligen dött", mumlade Harry.

"Måste du alltid överdriva allting", suckade Hermione. "Du hade löst det på ett eller annat sätt. Som alltid."

**Det var sant. Att gå ner till Hagrids stuga vid midnatt skulle betyda att han nätt och jämnt hann till mötet med Sirius. Hermione föreslog att han skulle skicka ner Hedwig till Hagrid med besked om att han inte kunde komma - förutsatt att Hedwig var villig att framföra beskedet förstås.**

"Med tanke på att hon fortfarande var förbannad på mig så hade hon inte gjort det", skrattade Harry.

"Hur kan du finna det underhållande?"

"Det är Hedwig, hon skulle inte vara så charmig ifall hon inte var så envis", svarade Harry med ett leende.

**Men Harry tyckte det var bäst att snarast möjligt ta reda på vad Hagrid ville honom. Han var mycket nyfiken på vad det kunde vara, för Hagrid hade aldrig förr bett Harry komma på besök så sent.**

"GinGin tänker likadant som Harry", sade Fred retsamt.

"Åh, håll tyst", skrattade Ginny även om hon såg på Harry som log blygt mot henne.

**Samma kväll låssades Harry gå tidigt i säng, men klockan halv tolv drog han osynlighetsmanteln över sig och smög tillbaka nerför trappan till uppehållsrummet. Det satt fortfarande en hel del elever där. Bröderna Creevey hade kommit över en hög med STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY-märken och försökte nu förhäxa dem, så att det i stället skulle stå STÖD HARRY POTTER på dem. Men hittills hade de bara lyckats få märkena att fastna på NER MED POTTER.**

"Ni hade kunnat be oss om hjälp", sade George.

"Vi skulle ha hjälp er", instämde Fred.

"Eller så hade ni spelat ett spratt på dem", påpekade Katie med ett skratt och tvillingarna visslade oskyldigt.

**Harry smög förbi dem fram till porträtthålet och väntade någon minut, medan han höll ögonen på sitt armbandsur. Sedan öppnade Hermione Den tjocka damen från utsidan, som de hade planerat. Han gled förbi henne med ett framviskat "Tack!" och gav sig i väg genom slottet. Det var mycket mörkt ute på skolområdet. Harry gick nerför den sluttande gräsmattan mot ljusskenet från Hagrids stuga. Den enorma Beauxbatonsvagnen var också upplyst. Harry kunde höra madame Maximes röst inifrån den då han knackade på Hagrids dörr.**

"Jag fattar verkligen inte hur han har så lätt att gå runt på natten utan att bli upptäckt."

"Det hjälper att han är osynlig, Goyle", suckade Malfoy uppgivet.

"För att inte tala om att han faktiskt smyger", tillade Blaise med en fnysning.

**"E de du, Harry?" viskade Hagrid och öppnade, medan han spejade runt omkring.**

**"Ja", sa Harry och smög in i stugan. Han drog av manteln från huvudet. "Vad står på?"**

**"Jag har nåt å visa dej", sa Hagrid.**

"Du menar att du var där?" flämtade Charlie med stora ögon.

"Jag har ingen aning vad du pratar om", svarade Harry med en retsam glimt i ögonen.

**Det var någonting enormt upphetsat över Hagrid. Han hade stuckit en blomma som liknade en uppsvullen kronärtskocka i knapphålet. Det verkade som om han hade slutat använda smörolja i håret, men han hade definitivt gjort ett försök att kamma sig - Harry kunde se flera av kammens avbrutna tänder intrasslade i den lurviga kalufsen.**

"Jag får en känsla av att Hagrid ska på en dejt", sade Katrina fnissandes.

"Tror du han ber Harry om tips?" frågade Amanda ivrigt. "Det skulle vara så gulligt!"

**"Vad är det du vill visa mig?" frågade Harry misstänksamt. Han undrade om skrabborna hade lagt ägg eller om Hagrid lyckats köpa ännu en enorm hund med tre huvuden av någon främling på ett värdshus.**

"Till Hagrids försvar så var det en drake han köpte av en främling från puben, inte en hund", påpekade Jimmy.

"Han fick Fluffy från puben med", påpekade Ron med ett skratt.

"Och ifall jag har rätt så tror jag att han fick Aragog därifrån med", sade Hermione fundersamt samtidigt som Hagrid undvek bistra blickar från de lärare som satt i rummet.

"Qui est Aragog?" frågade Fleur intresserat, då hon hade hört talas om Fluffy tidigare men Aragog var ny.

"En gigantisk spindel lika stor som en liten elefant som bor i mitten av skogen och kan prata engelska", sade Harry roat.

"För att inte tala om att han gärna äter människor och har hundratals med barn", tillade Ron med en rysning och Fleur såg förskräckt på dem.

**"Följ me mej. Va tyst å håll dej ordentligt täckt med manteln", sa Hagrid. "Vi tar inte me oss Fang, för han kommer inte å gilla de..."**

"Merlins underkläder, han tog verkligen med dig", sade Charlie.

"Och du hade ingen aning", sade Harry med ett flin.

"Du är alldeles för sneaky ibland", fnös Charlie.

**"Hör på, Hagrid, jag kan inte stanna länge... jag måste vara tillbaka uppe i slottet klockan ett..." Men Hagrid lyssnade inte, han öppnade just stugdörren och klampade i väg ut i natten. Harry skyndade sig att följa efter och upptäckte till sin stora överraskning att Hagrid för honom bort till Beauxbatonsvagnen.**

**"Hagrid, vad...?"**

"Vänta är det en dejt?" frågade Bill förvånat.

"Jag tror det var det", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Vilken dejt", muttrade Justin samtidigt som Katrina och Amanda såg förtjust på varandra.

**"Sssch!" sa Hagrid och knackade tre gånger på dörren med de gyllene, korslagda trollstavarna. Madam Maxime öppnade. Hon hade en sidensjal svept om sina massiva axlar. Hon log när hon såg Hagrid,**

**"Å, 'Agrid... är det dags?"**

**"Bång-såar" sa Hagrid och log strålande mot henne, medan han sträckt fram en hand för att hjälpa henne nerför de gyllene trappstegen.**

Fleur fnittrade. "'An försökte åtminstone, madam Maxime måste 'a yppskattat det."

"Han mördar fortfarande språket", sade Daphne med en grimas.

**Madam Maxime stängde dörren bakom sig och Hagrid bjöd henne armen. Så gav de sig i väg längs inhägnaden, där madame Maximes jättelika bevingade hästar höll till. Harry, som var helt förvirrad, måste springa för att hålla ämna steg med dem. Hade Hagrid velat visa honom madame Maxime? Henne kunde han ju titta på när han ville, det var ganska svårt att undvika att se henne... Men det verkade som om madame Maxime skulle få se samma fantastiska sak som Harry, för efter en lite stund frågade hon skälmskt:**

"Hagrid", suckade Dumbledore uppgivet, han antog att han nu hade sitt svar på hur

tävlingsdeltagarna hade fått reda på utmaningen i förväg.

**"Vart för dy mig, 'Agrid?"**

**"Du kommer å gilla de här"; sa Hagrid med bullrande stämma, "De e en syn som e värd å se, lita på mej. Men säj inte till nån att jag visat ej det, va? De e inte meningen att du ska få veta de."**

"Och det bevisar bara att det här har något att göra med första uppgiften", sade Charlus uppgivet.

"Toppen... Sirius var en sötnos och förflytta mig till Ministeriet så jag kan prata med de ansvariga för turneringen", frågade Dorea med ett oskyldigt leende.

Sirius blinkade misstroget flera gånger. "Jag skulle gärna göra det, men jag tänker inte riskera att lämna Harry... å andra sidan så planerar jag att bli fri ganska snart. Jag kan råka få med och missplacera dig tillfälligt när jag besöker Ministeriet."

**"Natyrligtvis inte", sa madame Maxime och fladdrade med sina långa svarta ögonfransar.**

"Berättade hon för dig?" frågade Bill och vände sig mot sin flickvän.

"Oui, det va tidigt morgonen därpå", sade Fleur.

"Så du fuskade", anklagade Zacharias.

"Non, jag bad inte madame Maxime göra det 'on gjorde. 'On 'ann berätta om tävlingen innan jag 'ann säga något."

**De fortsatte att gå. Harry småsprang i hälarna på dem och lände sig allt mer irriterad, medan han då och då kastade en blick på sin klocka. Hagrid hade tydligen någon snurrig plan på gång, och följden kunde bli att Harry inte hann träffa Sirius.**

"Det var något jag inte tänkte tillåta att hända", sade Harry bestämt.

"Även om du inte hade varit där vid ett så hade jag väntat så länge jag kunde", sade Sirius. "Hade du inte dykt upp innan jag behövde gå hade jag kontaktat dig på nytt."

"Men du hade även gjort Sirius väldigt orolig", påpekade Remus. "Och även mig eftersom han kontaktat mig."

"Allting ordnade sig i slutet", sade Harry en aning fåraktigt.

**Om han inte var framme snart, tänkte han vända om och springa raka vägen tillbaka till slottet, så kunde Hagrid få fortsätta sin månskenspromenad med madam Maxime utan honom. Men sedan - då de hade gått en så lång sväng runt skogen att slottet och sjön inte längre syntes bakom dem - hörde Harry någonting. Det hördes mansröster som ropade en bit längre fram på vägen... och där på följd ett öronbedövande vrål...**

Flera utav förstaårseleverna greppade skrämt tag i varandra, oroliga över vad som fanns i skogen, men ingen av dem tänkte på att det antagligen var drakar med tanke på kapitlets namn.

**Hagrid ledde madame Maxime förbi en klunga träd och stannade. Harry skyndade sig fram till dem - en kort sekund trodde han att det var brinnande eldar han såg och männen som rusade runt dem - men sedan tappade han fullkomligt hakan. _Drakar_.**

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att drakar existerar", sade en mugglarfödd elev förundrat.

"Du säger det hela tiden", fnissade Sarah.

**Fyra enorma fullvuxna drakar med grymt utseende reste sig på bakbenen inuti en inhägnad av massiva träplankor, vrålande och fnysande, med flammor av eld som sköt upp mot den mörka natthimlen ur deras öppna gap, fulla av huggtänder.**

"En för varje deltagare", sade mr Weasley.

"Jag gillar det inte", Remus grimaserade vid nämnandet av drakarna. "Jag vet resultatet men jag är inte säker på att mina nerver kommer klara av läsningen."

"Oroa dig inte Remus, jag kan hålla din hand", sade Tonks glatt och varulven rodnade som en Weasley när hon snabbt placerade en kyss mot sidan av hans huvud.

**De räckte minst femton meter över marken när de sträckte på halsen. En av drakarna var silverblå med långa, spetsiga horn, den högg efter trollkarlarna på marken och vrålade ilsket.**

"Svensk kortnos", sade Charlie med ett brett leende.

"Kan du berätta något om dem?" frågade Jack Sloper ivrigt.

"Jag trodde aldrig att någon skulle fråga!" sade Charlie överlyckligt. "Den svenska kortnosen kan som vuxen bli närmare sju meter lång och artens skin är eftersökt eftersom de blir utmärkt skyddshandskar men fungerar även för sköldar. När de sprutar eld så kommer elden från deras näsborrar och är en briljantblå färg som kan förvandla träd och ben till aska på sekunder. De föredrar att leva i bergen och är bland de drakarter som är ansvariga för minst antal dödsfall gällande människor."

"Vänta, elden kommer från deras näsborrar? Jag trodde alla drakar sprutade eld genom munnen!" protesterade Michael Corner.

"Den svenska kortnosen är speciell", suckade Charlie drömmande.

"Så den svenska kortnosen är inte särskilt farlig jämfört med andra?" frågade Marietta intresserat.

"Åh jo, den har bara så få dödsfall därför att arten lever i Sveriges norra bergskedjor. I själva verket så är kortnosen en utav de mest farliga arterna pågrund utav dens viga och rörliga flygning och den extremt varma elden den tillverkar. Däremot så är den mindre vig på marken pågrund utav att den har så små framben. Ifall ni kommer ihåg det årliga racet mellan Kopparberg och Arjeplog så är kvasten som fick pokalen designad efter den svenska kortnosen."

"Vänta vad är det för årligt race?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Det är ett race som hålls i Sverige varje år och har varit en tävling sen niohundratalet. Racet går ut på att man startar i Kopparberg och man flyger sen 703 km till Arjeplog. Medan man flyger så åker man även igenom ett drakreservat för svenska kortnosar och pokalen är i form av en svensk kortnos. Idag så är det ett internationellt event där trollkarlar och häxor från hela världen är närvarande vid för att se på när deltagarna startar i Kopparberg för att sedan flyga till Arjeplog där de överlevande välkomnas."

"Får jag delta?" frågade Harry och vände sig mot Sirius och Remus.

"Är du döv eller missade du delen där man välkomnar de som överlever?" frågar Remus misstroget.

"Öh, jag ignorerade mest den delen... jag menar jag har överlevt hittills...", sade Harry fåraktigt.

"Harry du har riskerat ditt liv tillräckligt, du ska inte delta i den tävlingen!" sade Dorea bestämt.

"Jag skulle vara en hycklare ifall jag förbjöd det", suckade Sirius. "Både jag och James flög det."

"NI GJORDE VAD?!" skrek både Charlus och Dorea samtidigt som majoriteten i salen imponerat vände sig mot mannen.

"Du glömde bort att de inte visste om det, eller hur?" sade Remus roat. "Jag sade ju att de skulle få reda på det."

"Så du var också inblandad i det", väste Dorea och blängde på Remus som svalde nervöst.

"Jag flög det inte personligen, jag var bara deras stöd och såg till att de hade allt de behövde", svarade han och undvek att se på dem.

"Tro inte att du kommer undan, vi ska ha en diskussion om det här senare", sade Charlus allvarligt och de två Marodörerna utbytte nervösa blickar.

**En var slätfjällig och grön, den vred sig och stampade av alla krafter.**

"Det är en walesisk grön", avslöjade Charlie när han såg nyfikna blickar. "Den walesiska draken är närmare sex meter när den är vuxen och smälter lätt in i gräset i sitt hemland tack vare dens färg, men arten fördrar att bygga bo högt upp i bergen och för att skydda dem så har man byggt en drakreservation där. Ifall man bortser ifrån Ifracombe-händelsen så är den här arten den som skapar minst problem av alla. Den föredrar att äta får och undviker människor så mycket den kan, i själva verket är det människorna som provocerar den till att attackera när den väl gör det. Man kan även känna igen den lätt på avstånd pågrund av dens melodiska vrål. Som alla drakar sprutar den eld men de kommer i smala strålar och deras ägg är mark-bruna med fläckar av grönt."

"Vi kommer aldrig få tyst på honom nu", stönar Bill.

"Tänk positivt, det är bara två drakar kvar", sade Percy uppgivet. "Så länge ingen frågar om..."

"Vad var Ifracombe-händelsen för något?" frågade Jack intresserat och Percy och Bill stönade.

"Kul att du frågar", sade Charlie och strålade av glädje. "Ifracombe-händelsen ägde rum 1932 när en vanlig walesisk gröndrake attackerade en grupp solbadande mugglare vid Ifracombe, som är en badort i Devon i England. Attacken hindrades av trollkarlsfamiljen Toke som sen kastade den största antalet minnesförtrollningen vid samma tidpunkt under nittonhundratalet. Trots deras förtrollningar så undkom några av mugglarna minnesförtrollningarna, ett exempel på det är Dodgy Dirk som än idag envisas med att en "stor smutsig flygande ödla" punkterade hans luftmadrass."

"Och Ministeriet sökte aldrig upp honom?" frågade Hermione misstroget.

"Alla antog att han var galen så det var ingen meningen, ifall han hade slutat prata om det hade det varit mer misstänksamt. Dessutom så dog han 1991 så det spelar ingen roll längre", sade Mr Weasley med en axelryckning.

"Visste ni att det finns bevis som pekar mot att det var en ung walesisk drake som var ansvarig för den stora elden i London, men man har inte kunnat bevisa något", tillade Charlie och de flesta i salen skakade på huvudet.

"Läs innan han går in på dens historia,"

**Den tredje var röd med en besynnerlig frans av tunna guldtaggar runt huvudet, den spydde upp svampformade eldskyar i luften.**

"Kinesisk eldboll är även känt under namnet Lejondrake kan som vuxen bli åtta meter lång", började Charlie när alla återigen vände sin uppmärksamhet mot honom. "Artens utseende är väldigt slående då den är röd med släta fjäll och guldtaggar runt sitt spetsiga huvud tillsammans med dens väldigt utstående ögon. Den fick sitt namn ifrån de svampformade flammorna som kommer från näsborrarna när draken är ilsken. En kinesisk eldboll väger mellan två och fyra ton och honan är större än hanen. Deras ägg är en livfull röd färg med fläckar av guld och skalet är väldigt värdefullt då det används i kinesiska trollkonster. Arten är väldigt aggressiv men förvånansvärt nog så är den väldigt accepterande mot andra individer av dens art jämfört med andra drakar."

"På vilket sätt?" frågade Kim intresserat.

"Den kan tillexempel komma överens om att dela sitt territorium med upp till två andra drakar. Utöver allt det här så äter den de flesta däggdjuren, fast den föredrar grisar och människor."

"Med andra ord så ska vi undvika kinesiska eldbollar", mumlade Percy oroligt.

"Ja, de är väldigt snabba och listiga trots att de är drakar", sade Charlie allvarligt.

**Till sist fanns där, närmast dem, en jättelik svart drake, som var mycket mer ödlelik än de andra.**

"Och sist så har vi en ungersk taggsvans, den farligaste i själva verket", sade Charlie och han försökte att inte grimasera vid tanken på att Harry stått ansikte mot ansikte med en. "Den kan bli femton meter lång med svarta fjäll och är ödelikt i sitt utseende, som boken sade. Ögonen är gula med pupiller som en katt och arten har bronshorn och taggar i samma färg som sticker ut från den långa svansen. Taggsvansen har en av de längsta sträckorna när det kommer till att andas eld, upp till femton meter i själva verket."

"Woah, jag förstår varför den är farlig", sade en förstaårselev skrämt.

"Nej, du förstår inte hur farlig den är förrän du står framför den", sade Charlie med en grimas. "Andedräkten kan nå extremt höga temperaturer och kan få en stor sten att bli glödande röd i sekunder. Som alla drakar har den ett speciellt vrål, taggsvansen har ett ylande gällt vrål. Deras ägg är cement-färgade och väldigt hårda i skalet, eftersom ungarna i själva verket slår sig ut genom att använda sina svansar som redan har taggarna utvecklade. Taggsvansen äter för det mesta getter, får men så fort den har chansen, människor."

"Så ni tog med den farligaste draken för att ha i turneringen!" sade mrs Weasley skrämt.

"Det var den enda tillgängliga och tyvärr så finns det mer", sade Charlie med en grimas.

"Ungerska taggsvansar är som sagt de mest grymma och aggressiva drakarna men de är ännu värre när de beskyddar sina ungar. Bortsett från deras våldsamhet, svansspikar och andedräkten med flammorna så är de otroligt snabba när det kommer till att flyga. Alla här inne känner till Åskviggen som kan gå från noll till tvåhundrafyrtio kilometer per timme i tio sekunder, taggsvansen har inga problem med att hänga med i det tempot."

"Jag är så tacksam att den inte bröt sig fri", mumlade Harry medan han föreställde sig vad som hade hänt ifall draken tagit sig loss och jagat efter honom.

**Minst trettio trollkarlar, sju eller åtta för varje drake, försökte kontrollera dem genom att dra i kedjorna som var fastgjorde vid tjocka läderremmar runt drakarnas halsar och ben. Som hypnotiserad stirrade Harry högt upp i luften ovanför sig och såg den svarta drakens ögon, med avlånga pupiller som på en katt. De svällde av antingen fruktan eller raseri, han kunde inte avhöra vilket, medan den utöste ett fruktansvärt ljud, ett ylande, skärande skrik...**

"Jag sade ju det", sade Charlie med en grimas medan flera stycken rös av rädsla. De hade fått en helt ny respekt för drakarna efter Charlies föreläsning.

**"Kom inte närmare, Hagrid!" ropade en trollkarl nära planket medan han slet i kedjan han höll. "De kan spy ut eld på sex meters avstånd! Jag har sett den här taggsvansen göra det på tolv meters håll!"**

Mrs Weasley släppte ifrån sig ett svagt pip av rädsla men avhöll sig från att säga något. Det skulle bara få henne att tänka mer på att hennes näst äldsta son jobbade med dessa farliga varelser.

**"E den inte vacker?" sade Hagrid ömt**

"För Merlins skull!" utbrast mrs Weasley.

"Vad? Han har rätt. De är otroligt vackra", protesterade Charlie.

"Det beror på", sade Ron med en grimas och tänkte tillbaka på när Harry hade behövt möta den. I det ögonblicket så hade draken definitivt inte varit vacker.

**"Det här går inte!" skrek en annan trollkarl. "Vi måste tillgripa Lamslagningsbesvärjelser… jag räknar till tre!" Harry såg hur alla drakskötarna drog fram sina trollstavar. "Lamslå!" ropade de i kör, och lamslagningsbesvärjelserna sköt i väg ut i mörkret som små raketer och exploderade i ett stjärnregn mot drakarnas fjälliga hud.**

"Um, kommer de inte vara mer förbannade när de vaknar sen?" frågade en kille tveksamt.

"Jo, det skulle de vara, men när de väl vaknade så hade vi hunnit fixa allting och såg till att de kände sig bekväma och hade allt de behövde. De var mest upprörda över att de inte kände igen sig och inte heller visste vart deras ungar var", förklarade Charlie.

**Harry såg hur den närmaste draken vacklade riskabelt på bakbenen med gapet vidöppet i ett plötsligt tyst vrål. Inga flammor sprutade längre ur näsborrarna, trots att det fortfarande böljade ut rök ur dem. Sedan började den mycket långsamt falla, och den flera ton tunga fjälliga svarta draken slog i marken med en duns som fick träden bakom Harry att knaka.**

"Träden gjorde det", sade Charlie med ett skratt.

"Det är ett under att ingen av eleverna upptäckte drakarna", muttrade Flitwick.

"Tydligen så gjorde en det", muttrade Sprout tillbaka en aning ilsket. Det var inte rättvist att Potter hade känt till utmaningen i förväg tillskillnad från Cedric.

**Drakskötarna sänkte sina trollstavar och gick fram mot sina fallna skyddslingar, som var och en var lika stor som en liten kulle. De skyndade sig att dra åt kedjorna och fästa dem säkert vid järnbultar som de trollade djupt ner i marken.**

"Det sista ni ville ha var fyra drakar på flykt, speciellt när två av dem är kända människoätare", sade madam Bones allvarligt.

"Åh, lätta upp lite Amelia, allting gick bra", sade Fudge avfärdande, det hade varit en briljant idé att använda drakar.

**"Vill du ta dej en närmare titt på dom?" frågade Hagrid förtjust madame Maxime. De gick fram tätt intill inhägnaden, och Harry följde efter. Trollkarlen som hade varnat Hagrid för att komma närmare vände sig om, och Harry kände genast igen honom - det var Charlie Weasley.**

"Jag gillar inte att du jobbar med de varelserna", sade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Det är lugnt mamma, jag har koll på vad jag gör. Allting sker med största säkerhet", sade Charlie försäkrande.

**"Gick det bra, Hagrid?" flåsade han och kom fram för att prata. "De håller sig nog lugna ett tag nu. Vi bedövade dem med en sömndryck under hitfärden, vi trodde att det kanske var bättre för dem att vakna upp i mörkret och tystnaden, men som ni såg, var de inte glada åt det, inte det minsta glada..."**

"Vad hade ni förväntat er?"

"Det är inte ofta vi transporterar drakar på det sättet, men ofta så fungerar det", sade Charlie med en axelryckning. "Man får ta det lite som det kommer och anpassa sig efter drakarnas humör."

"Du vet, jag vill verkligen veta mer om dina vänner", sade Seamus.

"Veta mer om mina vänner? Varför vill du veta mer om mina vänner?" frågade Charlie förvånat.

"Därför att vem i helvete går med på att smuggla en drake över internationella gränser med bara två dagars notis om det? Vilka är dessa personer som är villiga att acceptera en drake i en låda från två små barn utan några frågor alls? Jag behöver veta mer. Jag vill veta mer om de mystiska flygande draksmugglarna", sade Seamus passionerat.

"Det ingår i våra jobb, jag tror inte att det är en enda av oss på reservatet som inte har gjort något högst oväntat och tagit till metoder som kan eller inte kan ha brutit mot en del lagar", svarade Charlie en aning tveksamt.

"Varför gör ingen något? Arrestera honom, han erkände att han brutit mot lagarna!" sade Umbridge upprört och madam Bones kunde inte motstå att himla med ögonen.

"Det ingår i hans jobb. Så länge de gör det diskret och räddar drakar så har arbetarna på drakreservatet en viss immunitet och regeringarna i Europas länder har gått med på att titta åt andra hållet", svarade madam Bones tillsist.

"Det är så coolt", sade Seamus ivrigt. "Finns det något liknande yrke där regeringarna blundar, fast med explosioner istället?"

"Nej mr Finnigan, och även om det var det är jag inte säker på att vi skulle informera dig om det. Du ställer redan till med tillräckligt problem", sade McGonagall en aning roat. "Och jag vill även påminna er andra att uppnå mr Charlie Weasleys status och få tillåtelse att ta till mer diskutabla handlingar är något som är svårt. Det tar lång utbildning och en hel del dedikation, för att inte prata om riskerna det medför."

"Och ifall du åker fast får du inte någon direkt hjälp, du är helt övergiven", tillade Charlie allvarligt.

"Man kan självklart jobba på reservaten utan att bryta mot några lagar, det beror på en själv vad man riktar in sig på."

**"Vilka raser e de du har här, Charlie?" frågade Hagrid och stirrade nästan vördnadsfullt på den närmaste draken - den svarta. Den hade forfarande ögonen lätt öppna. Harry kunde se en stimma lysande gult under det rynkiga svarta ögonlocket.**

"Självklart så drogs han till den farligaste", mumlade Sinistra.

**"Det här är en ungersk taggsvans", sa Charlie. "Det ligger en walesisk grön drake där borta, den mindre... och så är det en svensk kortnosing, den där blågrå... och den röda är en kinesisk eldsboll."**

**Charlie kastade en blick omkring sig; madame Maxime hade strövat i väg längs inhägnaden för att se närmare på de bedövade drakarna. "Jag visste inte att du skulle ta med henne, Hagrid", sa Charlie med rynkad panna. "Turneringsdeltagarna får ju inte veta vad som väntar dem, men hon kommer säkert tala om det för sin elev, tror du inte det?"**

"Och som vi vet så gjorde hon det", sade Charlie missnöjt.

"Men jag visste också", protesterade Harry.

"Jag hade ingen aning om att du var där."

"Ah, nöjet med osynlighetsmantel", skrattade Harry.

**"Jag tänkte bara hon skulle tycka de va roligt å se dom", sa Hagrid med en axelryckning, medan han fortfarande hänfört stirrade på drakarna.**

**"Vilket romantiskt ställe för en träff, Hagrid", sa Charlie och skakade på huvudet.**

"Det är Hagrid, vad hade du förväntat dig?" frågade Percy med ett litet skratt.

"Du har inte heller rätt att prata, Charlie", fnös Bill. "Vad hette hon... Emelie?"

"Måste du alltid dra upp det?" stönade Charlie medan hans syskon började skratta.

"Vad var det som hände?" frågade Alicia intresserat.

"Charlie var på en dejt med den här tjejen Emelie, det var väldigt romantiskt och de satt under stjärnorna när hon sade att de var väldigt vackra", sade Percy fnissandes.

"Okej, inget fel med det", sade Parvati med rynkad panna.

"Tillåt oss spela upp händelsen för er", sade Fred flinandes innan han med en vift med trollstaven gav sig själv långt hår innan han i en ljus röst sade: "Åh, Charlie stjärnorna är så vackra ikväll."

"Vet du vad mer som är vackert?" sade George med ett förvånansvärt drömmande uttryck i ansiktet.

Fred lyckades få fram en rodnad och fnittrade innan han nervöst frågade "Nej, vad då, Charlie?"

"Drakar", svarade George med ett ömt leende och stirrade upp mot taket, Fred fick en sårad blick i ansiktet vid svaret innan han fnös otåligt och vände ryggen mot sin tvilling innan de båda brast ut i skratt. Och de var inte de enda, resten av personerna i salen började också skratta, medan Charlie satt tyst och röd som en tomat.

"Seriöst, var ni tvungna att berätta det?" klagade Charlie generat.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du sade det till en tjej", tjöt Tonks. "Varför har du inte berättat det tidigare för mig?"

"Okej, vi ska inte reta Charlie för mycket om hans oförmåga att vara romantisk", sade mr Weasley med en glimt i ögat och Charlies huvud kolliderade med ett av de små borden när

han lät det falla ner på bordsytan.

"Drakar är vackra", muttrade Charlie envist.

**"Fyra...", sa Hagrid. "De e alltså en drake för var å en av deltagarna, va? Va ska dom göra… slåss me dom?"**

"Åh, Merlin nej", viskade Dorea. "Över min döda kropp."

Ingen i salen var modig nog att påpeka att hon redan var död, de hade redan sett henne arg och rent ut sagt så var det skrämmande och de ville inte vända hennes ilska mot dem.

**"Bara försöka ta sig förbi dem, tror jag", sa Charlie. "Vi finns till hands om det blir för farligt, beredda att genast ta till Släckningsbesvärjelser. De ville ha ruvande drakhonor, jag vet inte varför, men så mycket kan jag säga dig att jag inte avundas den av deltagarna som får den ungerska taggsvansen på sin lott."**

"Ruvande drakhonor! Du sade ju att de var som farligast då!" protesterade Nigel förskräckt.

"Ja, ingen av oss på reservatet var särskilt glada över det", erkände Charlie med en grimas.

**"En grym best. Bakänden är lika farlig som framänden på den. Titta!" Charlie pekade på den svarta drakens svans, och Harry såg att det stack ut långa, bronsfärgade piggar överallt.**

**Fem av Charlies kollegor kom nu framvacklande till taggsvansen, bärande en filt emellan sig med en mängd väldiga, granitgrå ägg inuti. De placerade dem försiktigt bredvid den svarta drakhonan. Hagrid gav ifrån sig ett längtansfullt stönande.**

**"Jag har räknat dem, Hagrid", sa Charlie strängt. Sedan frågade han: "Hur mår Harry?"**

"Vi vill verkligen inte ha en till Norbert", sade madam Hooch medan hon misstänksamt studerade Hagrid.

"En var tillräckligt illa", instämde McGonagall.

"Och vi vill speciellt inte ha det med en ungersk taggsvans", sade Flitwick med en rysning.

**"Fint", sa Hagrid, som inte kunde ta blicken från äggen.**

"Han hade ingen aning om vad du pratade om", sade Percy med ett leende.

"Inte en aning."

**"Jag hoppas att han fortfarande mår fint när han väl har mött nån av de här bestarna", sa Charlie bistert och kastade en blick ut över drakfålan. "Jag har inte vågat tala om för mamma vad den första uppgiften går ut på. Hon håller redan på att få spader för hans skull."**

Mrs Weasley blängde halvhjärtat på sin näst äldsta son, hon förstod varför Charlie inte hade berättat vad utmaningen gick ut på för henne, men det betydde inte att hon gillade det.

**Charlie härmade sin mammas oroliga röst. "Hur kunde de bara låta honom komma med i turneringen, han är alldeles för ung! Jag trodde att de allesamman gick säkra, jag trodde det skulle vara en åldersgräns!"**

"Det var en åldersgräns, det visade sig bara att den inte var särskilt bra", sade Dumbledore fåraktigt.

"Åh Albus, vi alla vet att den fungerade, det var bara någon annan som blandade sig in i det", protesterade McGonagall.

**Hon grät störtfloder efter den där artikeln om honom i The Daily Prophet. "Han gråter fortfarande över sina föräldrar! Å, stackars pojke, det hade jag ingen aning om."**

"Ron, hela din familj är otrolig, du är medveten om det va?" sade Dean.

"Um ja, men varför säger du det nu?" frågade Ron en aning förvirrat.

"Bill är en förbannelsebrytare, Charlie är en draktämjare, Percy vågade göra något många inte kan göra; erkänna sina misstag och be om ursäkt, tvillingarna kastade snöbollar i Voldemorts ansikte..."

"Och är stolta över det", avbröt Fred och George.

"Dean har rätt, vi kan gå vidare till Ginny som försökte spola ner Voldemorts själ i toaletten", sade Neville skrattandes.

"Åh gud, jag gjorde verkligen det", sade Ginny och kunde inte låta bli att skratta, några få goda saker hade kommit ifrån den upplevelsen.

"Mr Weasley är hatad av hela trolldomsministeriet i princip för att han inte tror på diskriminering och är rättvis mot alla medan mrs Weasley är otroligt tuff men så kärleksfull", tillade Hermione.

"För att inte tala om Ron", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende. "Pojken som vid tretton års ålder stod upp framför en seriemördare för att rädda en vän, och det var ändå inte första gången han riskerat sitt liv för vänner."

I slutet av deklarationerna var alla i familjen Weasley röda i ansiktet av förlägenhet, det var inte ofta som de blev uppmärksammade på ett sådant positivt sätt.

**Nu hade Harry fått nog. Övertygad om att Hagrid inte skulle sakna honom, med sådana dragplåster som fyra drakar och madame Maxime att ägna sig åt, vände han tyst om och började vandra tillbaka mot slottet. Han visst inte om det var en lättnad eller inte att ha sett vad som väntade honom. Det var nog bättre så här. Den första chocken hade gått över nu. Om han inte hade sett drakarna före turneringens början, skulle han kanske ha svimmat inför hela skolan.**

"Det är lugnt, du har redan svimmat en gång framför hela skolan", sade Alisa avfärdande.

"Jag trodde inte jag skulle säga det men hon har rätt", medgav Lee. "Enda resultatet hade varit att vi hade blivit väldigt oroliga och du skulle antagligen bli retad för det."

"Ifall jag hade svimmat hade chansen även varit att jag blivit attackerad", påpekade Harry torrt.

"Hm... det skulle nog variera från art till art, en walesisk drake hade kunnat tagit in dig som en extra unge, ingen garanti för det men det finns rykten om att har tagit in barn av andra arter. En ungersk taggsvans eller kinesisk eldboll däremot hade antagligen dödat dig utan en tanke", sade Charlie fundersamt. "Det är svårt att säga vad som hade hänt. Kanske ingenting alls."

**Men det skulle han kanske göra ändå, för han skulle ju bara vara beväpnad med sin trollstav - som i det här ögonblicket inte kändes som mycket mer än en smal trästrimla - mot en femton meter hög, fjällig, taggförsedd, eldsprutande drake. Och han måste ta sig förbi den. Medan alla tittade på. Hur skulle det gå till?**

"Ifall du redan har besegrat en basilisk så tvivlar jag att en drake kommer vara mycket svårare", sade Oliver sarkastiskt.

"En drake kan flyga och spruta eld", påpekade Astoria. "Och han kommer inte ha någon hjälp av Fawkes eller sorteringshatten."

"Varför diskuterar vi det här när det redan har hänt?"

**Harry ökade farten och rundade skogsbrynet. Han hade knappt en kvart på sig att ta sig tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och träffa Sirius. Han hade aldrig önskat så hett att få tala med någon som just nu.**

"Akta så att du inte snubblar över några rötter och bryter ett ben", sade Remus varnande.

"Rötter var det sista problemet den natten. Jag hade större saker att oroa mig för", svarade Harry kryptiskt.

**Sedan, utan förvarning, sprang han rätt på någonting stort och stadigt. Harry ramlade baklänges med glasögonen på sned, medan han drog manteln tätare omkring sig. En röst alldeles intill sa: "Aj! Vem där?"**

"Du måste skämta. Självklart så sprang du in i någon!" utbrast Hermione men alla i salen ignorerade henne, de ville veta vem det var.

**Harry försäkrade sig hastigt om att manteln täckte honom helt. Han låg alldeles stilla medan han kikade upp på den mörka silhuetten av trollkarlen som han sprungit på. Han kände igen pipskägget. Det var Karkaroff.**

"Försvinn därifrån så fort du kan", sade Remus oroligt.

"Av alla personer du kunde springa på så var det tvungen att vara Karkaroff", sade mr Weasley allvarligt.

"Hur kom du ur den där knipan? Han är inte den smartaste personen men inte ens han är dum nog att ignorera att någon han inte kunde se sprang in i honom", grymtade Moody.

**"Vem där?" sa Karkaroff igen och såg sig misstänksamt omkring i mörkret. Harry förblev tyst och stilla. Efter någon minut verkade Karkaroff komma fram till att det var ett djur han hade stött ihop med. Han böjde sig ner och tittade sig omkring i midjehöjd, som om han väntade sig att få se en hund. Sedan drog han sig tillbaka i skydd av träden och började smyga fram mot stället där drakarna fanns.**

"Han kanske var dummare än jag trodde", sade Moody i avsmak.

"Alla kan inte vara lika misstänksamma mot världen som du är", påpekade Tonks roat.

"Han sprang rakt in i en annan människa och ignorerade det!" fräste Moody.

"Mer troligt att det var en hjort än en osynlig människa dock", sade Neville nervöst innan han sjönk ihop under Moodys ilskna blick.

**Mycket långsamt och mycket försiktigt kom Harry på benen och fortsatte så snabbt han kunde tillbaka mot Hogwarts genom mörkret utan att ge för mycket ljud ifrån sig. Han tvivlade inte ett ögonblick på vad Karkaroff var ute efter.**

"Makt?" frågade Fred

"Pengar?" föreslog George

"Herravälde över världen?" sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Ni alla har antagligen rätt, men jag tänkte i lite mindre skalor", skrattade Harry

**Han hade smugit sig ner från skeppet för att försöka lista ut vad den första uppgiften skulle bli. Han hade kanske till och med fått syn på Hagrid och madame Maxime på väg runt skogen tillsammans - de var knappast svåra att upptäcka på avstånd . Och nu behövde Karkaroff bara följa ljudet av röster, så skulle han precis som madame Maxime få veta allt som väntade turneringsdeltagarna.**

"Jag vill passa på och påpeka att jag är helt oskyldig, jag hade ingen aning om att Hagrid skulle visa drakarna för madame Maxime och Harry", sade Charlie i en hög ton.

"Men du berättade för Hagrid", påpekade Tracy slugt.

"Nej, han fick reda på det via någon annan. Han sökte upp mig och bad om lov att få träffa drakarna", sade Charlie med rynkad panna. "Jag är faktiskt inte säker på hur han fick veta det."

**Som det såg ut nu var Cedric den ende deltagaren som skulle vara oförberedd inför den första uppgiften på tisdag.**

"Vilket är ytterst orättvist. Cedric gjorde bättre ifrån sig än alla er andra", sade Ernie irriterat.

"Han har rätt, alla ni andra kunde förbereda er", tillade Hannah med rynkad panna.

Harry suckade men avhöll sig från att säga någonting. De skulle få reda på att han berättat för Cedric snart. Antagligen redan i nästa kapitel eftersom nästan ingenting speciellt hände mellan hans möte med Sirius och första uppgiften.

**Harry kom fram till slottet, gled in genom huvuddörren och började gå uppför marmortrappan. Han var alldeles andfådd men vågade inte sänka farten. Han hade mindre än fem minuter på sig att hinna upp till spisen i uppehållsrummet. "Gallimatias!" flämtade han till Den tjocka damen, som slumrade i sin ram framför hålet i väggen.**

"Du hade otroligt tur att hon fortfarande var där", påpekade madam Hooch strängt.

"Inte direkt, vi hade pratat med henne innan om att hon absolut inte fick lämna sitt porträtt", sade Harry nervöst.

"Jag måste verkligen ta mig ett snack med Agnes om att hon inte ska hålla sådana saker hemligt", suckade McGonagall en aning uppgivet.

**"Om du säger det, så", mumlade hon sömnigt utan att öppna ögonen och porträttet svängde åt sidan för att släppa in honom. Harry klättrade in. Uppehållsrummet var tomt, och eftersom det luktade helt normalt, hade Hermione tydligen inte behövt släppa stinkbomber där för att låta Harry få en privat pratstund med Sirius. Harry drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln och kastade sig i en fåtölj framför brasan. Rummet låg i halvmörker, flammorna var den enda ljuskällan. På ett bord låg STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY-märkena som bröderna Creevey hade försökt förbättra.**

"Lyckades ni?" frågade Kingsley intresserat.

"Det beror nog på hur man definierar lyckas", sade Dennis fåraktigt.

"Malfoy skulle säkerligen ha ansetts att vi lyckades väldigt bra med dem", tillade Colin med ett nervöst skratt.

**De glimmade i skenet från elden. Nu stod det NER I DYNGAN MED HARRY POTTER på dem. Harry kastade en blick in i brasan igen och hoppade till.**

"Det är inte direkt en förbättring", sade Ginny med skratt i rösten.

"Jag trodde du älskade mig och nu skrattar du åt mig", protesterade Harry innan han började rodna när han insåg sitt ordval.

"Påminner det där dig om någon?" frågade Remus viskandes till Sirius.

"Definitivt, enda skillnaden är att det är Tagghorns son och en annan rödhårig kvinna", sade Sirius skrockandes och Remus låg belåtet. Harry och Ginny skulle vara ett bra par.

**Sirius huvud befann sig inne bland lågorna. Om inte Harry hade sett mr Diggory göra exakt samma sak borta i familjen Weasleys kök, hade han blivit alldeles vettskrämd. Istället log han sitt första leende på många dagar. Han rusade upp ur stolen, hukade sig ner framför spisen och sa:**

"Hm, jag borde kanska ha skrivit en varning till dig", sade Sirius fundersamt. "Jag hade inte en tanke på att du kanske inte hade upplevt det ännu."

"Det är lugnt Sirius, jag hade antagligen bara flämtat högt ifall jag inte hade känt till det. Dessutom, hur skulle du veta att jag inte använt flamnätet tidigare?"

"Jag borde ha misstänkt det, jag visste att du växte upp med mugglare", suckade Sirius.

"Du trodde även i tolv år att Harry växte upp tillsammans med mig eller Andy... jag är ganska säker på att det nästan var ett dussin namn på personer som skulle bli Harrys vårdnadshavare ifall James och Lily dog", avbröt Remus otåligt.

"Mamma och pappa hade fler förslag än Sirius...", sade Harry häpet.

"Ja, jag vet att jag och Jasmine stod högst på listan, med Frank och Alice som nummer två

eftersom Alice var din gudmor, Remus var trea... jag vet att Marlene var med på listan också, på mitt förslag lade de även till Lunas mamma. Jag har för mig att Minnie var på listan men jag är inte säker...", sade Sirius medan han tänkte tillbaka.

"Så Pettigrew var inte med på listan?" sade Hermione förvånat.

"Nej, Lily ansåg att han inte var tillräckligt ansvarsfull för att kunna ta hand om Harry och James höll med", förklarade Remus.

"Det måste ha varit jobbigt, alla deras vänner utom han var med på listan", sade Fay ogillande.

"De förklarade för honom, han kunde knappt hantera ett husdjur sade Sirius kallt.

**"Sirius... hur står det till med dig?" Sirius såg annorlunda ut än Harry mindes honom. När de sist tog adjö av varandra hade Sirius ansikte varit magert och insjunket, omgivet av massor av långt svart, tovigt hår, men nu var håret kortklippt och rent, ansiktet var rundare och han såg yngre ut, mycket mer likt det fotografi som hade tagits av honom vid Harrys föråldras bröllop.**

"Kortklippt är lite överdrivet, mitt hår gick fortfarande till mina axlar", skrattade Sirius.

"Hur kunde du bli mer hälsosam, du var fortfarande på flykt", påpekade madam Pomfrey förvånat.

"Jag spenderade kanske två veckor hemma hos Remus innan jag gav mig av till varmare ställen, det hjälpte en hel del", svarade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Och gjorde även så att vi kunde komma över vårt förflutna och reda ut allting", tillade Remus.

**"Bekymra dig inte om mig. Hur har du det?" frågade Sirius allvarligt.**

**"Jag..." En kort sekund hade Harry tänkt säga att han mådde fint, men han kunde inte förmå sig till det. Innan han hann hejda sig började han prata mer än han hade gjort på flera dagar. Han berättade för Sirius att ingen trodde på att han inte själv hade anmält sig till turneringen, att Rita Skeeter hade ljugit om honom i The Daily Prophet, att han inte kunde visa sig i en korridor utan att bli hånad - och att inte ens Ron trodde på honom, därför att han var avundsjuk...**

"Bra att du pratade. Du behöver en vuxen som lyssnar på dig", sade Angelina allvarligt.

"Det är förvånansvärt lätt att prata med Sirius", erkände Harry med ett förtjust leende.

"Och jag kommer alltid lyssna, även om jag ibland kanske överreagerar i början", sade Sirius.

**"... och nu har Hagrid just visat mig vad första uppgiften går ut på. Det är drakar, Sirius, och jag kommer inte ha en chans", avslutade han förtvivlat. Sirius såg på honom med ögonen fulla av deltagande, med en blick som ännu bar prägel av vistelsen i Azkaban - den släckta, plågade blicken. Han hade låtit Harry tala till slut utan att avbryta honom, men nu sa han:**

"Jag var väldigt rädd. Jag kunde inte föreställa mig att du skulle vara tvungen att möta en drake. Jag trodde, och hoppades, att det värsta du någonsin skulle möta var Måntand", sade Sirius tungt.

"Juste ja, du var inte medveten om basilisken", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Nej, det var jag inte", sade Sirius en aning surt.

**"Drakar kan vi nog hantera, Harry, men det återkommer vi till om nån minut... Jag har inte lång tid på mig här, för jag har brutit mig in i ett trollkarlshem för att kunna använda elden, och de kan vara tillbaka när som helst."**

"Du bröt dig in i ett hem och kunde bli upptäckt när som helst men lät ändå Harry prata på för att han behövde det", sade Katie med ett strålande leende. "Du är en fantastisk gudfar."

"Med tanke på att jag missade tolv år av Harrys liv så är det det minsta jag kan göra", suckade Sirius.

"Som om det spelar någon roll, du skulle ha gjort samma sak även om du inte råkat ut för Azkaban", fnös Remus.

**"Det finns andra saker som jag måste varna dig för."**

**"Vad då?" frågade Harry och kände modet sinka ytterligare... inte kunde väl någonting värre än drakar vänta honom?**

"Ja, det kan finnas värre, men jag skulle föredra ifall vi inte tänker på det", sade Alicia nervöst.

"Det är Harry, det finns inte en chans att han inte kommer tänka på det" påpekade Lee.

**"Karkaroff", sade Sirius. "Harry, han var en Dödsätare. Du vet vad Dödsätarna är för ena, eller hur?**

**"Ja... men vad hände?"**

"'An var vadå?" frågade Fleur förvånat.

"Jag vet, det kommer antagligen att förklaras i boken", sade Harry med en grimas.

**"Han blev fångad. Han satt i Azkaban samtidigt som mig, men han blev frisläppt. Jag slår vad om att det var därför som Dumbledore ville ha en Auror på Hogwarts i år - för att hålla ett öga på honom. Det var Moody som fångade Karkaroff och fick honom inspärrad i Azkaban."**

"Två dödsätare på Hogwarts samtidigt", mumlade Remus.

"Nej, tre om man ska vara noga", brummade Moody och Sirius log roat.

"Tre? Tre Dödsätare", viskade madam Bones förfärat. Hon var medveten om att Karkaroff och Snape hade varit Dödsätare, men vem var den tredje Dödsätaren. Det faktum att det fanns en tredje Dödsätare förklarade hur turneringen kunde bli ett sådant fiasko, men hon hatade att hon inte hade någon aning om vem det var. Och ifall hennes misstankar stämde skulle hon få veta det i slutet av boken. Hon kastade en blick mot boken och stönade när hon såg att de bara hade kommit halvvägs.

**"Blev Karkaroff frisläppt?" sade Harry långsamt. Det kändes som om hans hjärna hade svårt att smälta ännu en chockerande nyhet. "Varför släppte de honom?"**

**"Han gjorde ett avtal med Trolldomsministeriet", sade Sirius bittert. "Han sa att han hade insett hur fel han hade handlat, och sen började han ange andra. Han fick en massa människor inspärrade i Azkaban i stället för sig själv. Han är inte särskilt populär därinne, det kan jag lova dig."**

"Någonting säger mig att de hatar honom med passion", sade Daphne med en fnysning.

"No kidding", fnös Sirius medan han tänkte tillbaka på sina år i Azkaban. "Han var en av de mest hatade personerna av de andra. Sakerna de sade är skrämmande, och jag växte upp tillsammans med Bellatrix."

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan; tanken på att Sirius hade information de möjligtvis skulle kunna använda pågrund av Azkaban hade inte slagit henne tidigare. Hon gjorde en notering om att hon skulle behöva diskutera det med honom.

**"Och sen han kom ut har han, såvitt jag kan förstå, undervisat varenda elev som går på Durmstrang i svartkonster. Därför ska du också se upp för deras turneringsdeltagare."**

"Viktor skulle aldrig använda svartkonster!" sade Hermione gällt och Ron blängde mörkt på boken.

"Jag kände inte Krum, jag tänkte inte riskera något. Karkaroff utbildade sina elever i svartkonst och det var tillräckligt för mig för att be Harry att hålla sig undan."

**"Okej", sade Harry eftertänksamt. "Men... påstår du att det var Karkaroff som lade i mitt namn? För om han gjorde det, är han verkligen en god skådespelare. Han verkade rasande över det. Han ville hindra mig från att delta."**

"Han var inte tillräckligt modig för att göra det", muttrade Snape lågmält.

**"Vi vet att han är en god skådespelare", sade Sirius. "Han övertygade ju Trolldomsministeriet om att han borde frisläppas, eller hur? Hör du, Harry, jag har följt med i The Daily Prophet..."**

"Med tanke på vårt ministerium kräver det inte mycket dock", sade Ginny i en hög ton och Umbridge blängde mordiskt på den rödhåriga flickan.

"Ginny!" utbrast Mrs Weasley. "Varför måste mina barn alltid försöka hamna i trubbel."

"Vi uttrycker bara våra åsikter", sade Ginny med ett oskyldigt leende.

**"Du, liksom resten av världen", sade Harry bittert.**

**"... och om man läser mellan raderna i det där fruntimret Skeeters artikel förra månaden, blev Moody angripen kvällen innan han skulle börja som lärare på Hogwarts. Ja, jag vet att hon påstår att det var falskt alarm igen", sa Sirius hastigt, då han såg att Harry tänkte säga något,"**

"Är det någon som gillar Skeeter. Seriöst?" frågade Terry roat.

"Med tanke på hur många liv hon har förstört så tvivlar jag det", muttrade Kingsley.

**"men jag tror faktiskt inte det. Jag tror att nån försökte hindra honom från att komma till Hogwarts. Jag tror att nån har sett hans närvaro på Hogwarts som en käpp i hjulet. Och tyvärr kommer ingen att undersöka saken särskilt noga, för Monsterögat har hört inbillade inkräktare allt för ofta."**

"Det är varför du var en bra Auror", sade Moody.

"Jag är inte säker att instruktörerna hade riktigt samma åsikt", sade Charlus skrattandes.

"Från vad jag kommer ihåg av deras berättelser så ställde James och Sirius till med en hel del problem under träningen."

"Vi tänkte bara utanför ramarna", sade Sirius oskyldigt.

"Och gav resten av klassen mardrömmar", mumlade madam Bones.

"Men det betyder inte att han inte kan känna igen verklig fara när det gäller. Moody är den bäste Auror Ministeriet någonsin har haft."

De flesta vuxna i salen nickade instämmande på huvudet.

"Som sagt så var jag ytterst tacksam att Moody inte hade hand om att arrestera mig", sade Sirius med ett bistert leende.

"Hade jag arresterat dig så hade du fått en rättegång", brummade Moody.

"Vi kan inte veta det", var allt Sirius hade att säga.

"Vad är det du försöker säga?" frågade Harry långsamt. "Att Karkaroff vill försöka döda mig? Men... varför?" Sirius tvekade.

**"Jag har hört några mycket märkliga rykten", sade han dröjande. "Dödsätarna tycks ha varit lite aktivare än vanligt på sista tiden. De visade sig ju vid quidditchfinalen, eller hur? Nån frammanade Mörkrets märke, och dessutom... har du hört talas om häxan från Trolldomsministeriet som har försvunnit?"**

"Det är en hel del sammanträffanden", sade Terry.

"Det finns inga sammanträffanden", grymtade Moody i en sträng röst.

**"Bertha Jorkins?" sade Harry.**

**"Det stämmer. Hon försvann i Albanien, och enligt ryktena är det just där som Voldemort senast blev sedd... och hon måste ha vetat att man förberedde Turneringen i magisk trekamp, tror du inte det?"**

"Varför vet du så himla mycket. Du var den mest eftersöka mannen i landet, det fanns inte en häxa eller trollkarl som inte kände till ditt namn", utbrister madam Bones.

"På samma sätt som jag fick veta vart Harry befann sig under sommaren. Alla älskar en väluppfostrad hund", svarade Sirius flinandes.

"Det svarar fortfarande inte på hur du fick din information, du är inte direkt väluppfostrad", påpekade Remus med en retsam ton.

**"Ja, men... det är väl ändå inte särskilt troligt att hon skulle ha stött på Voldemort, eller hur?" sa Harry.**

**"Tro mig, jag kände Bertha Jorkins", sade Sirius bistert. "Vi gick på Hogwarts samtidigt, hon gick ett par klasser över din pappa och mig. Och hon var helt enkelt en idiot. Väldigt nyfiken och väldigt obegåvad. Det är en dålig kombination, Harry. Jag tror att det skulle vara mycket lätt att locka henne i en fälla."**

"Kände alla varandra eller?" frågade Julia misstroget.

"Mer som om att kriget tog död på stora delar av familjerna", sade en sjundeårselev bistert. "Och kände är oftast att ta i lite, mer att man kände till."

**"Du menar alltså att Voldemort kan ha fått reda på turneringen på det viset?" sade Harry. "Tror du verkligen det? Tror du Karkaroff är här för att Voldemort har gett honom order om det?"**

"Nej, jag tror inte att Voldemort skulle ta tillbaka honom", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Men vem är det då?" frågade en elev nervöst.

**"Jag vet inte", sade Sirius. "Jag vet faktiskt inte... Karkaroff verkar inte var den tuppen som skulle återvända till Voldemort, om han inte visste att Voldemort var mäktig nog att beskydda honom. Men den som lade ditt namn i bägaren hade sina skäl att göra det, och jag kan inte få den tanken ur huvudet att turneringen skulle vara som gjord för att angripa dig och få det ser ut som en olyckshändelse."**

"Eller så var det bara en elev som spelade ett spratt", sade en förstaårselev nervöst.

**"Det verkar vara en alldeles utmärkt plan", sade Harry nerslaget. "De behöver bara stå och se på medan drakarna gör slut på mig."**

"Så... blev första uppgiften inställd eller vad?" mumlade en mugglarfödd förstaårselev förvirrat.

"Harry, sluta att tvivla så mycket på dig själv. Du är starkare än vad du tror", sade Remus.

**"Ja, just de... de där drakarna", sade Sirius och pratade nu mycket snabbt. "Det finns ett sätt, Harry. Du ska bara inte försöka oskadliggöra den med en Lamslagningsbesvärjelse - drakar är starka och alltför fulla av magi för att slås ut av en enkel bedövning. Det behövs minst sex trollkarlar för att övermanna en enda drake..."**

"Åh, vi är medvetna om det, vi såg det nyss... hörde nyss om det",

"Jag är ganska säker på att ifall en person helt själv lyckades besegra en fullvuxen frisk drake så skulle de bli nerdragna i Mysterieavdelningen av de Onämnbara", sade Percy eftertänksamt.

**"Ja, det har jag just sett", sade Harry.**

**"Men du kan göra det ensam", sade Sirius. "Det finns ett annat sätt, och du behöver bara använda en enkel besvärjelse. Och det är..."**

"Låt mig gissa, du kommer inte få reda på det?" sade Karina uppgivet.

"Jag har aldrig hävdat att mitt liv är enkelt", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Men Harry hejdade honom med en handrörelse; hans hjärta bultade plötsligt som om det skulle sprängas. Han kunde höra steg komma ner för spiraltrappan bakom sig.**

**"Du måste ge dig i väg!" viskade han till Sirius. "Skynda dig! Det kommer nån!"**

"Det är bara en Gryffindor", sade Zacharias buttert innan han sarkastiskt tillade. "Jag trodde att ni var jättenära vänner."

"Ja det stämmer, men det var väldigt få som vid den tidpunkten var medvetna om att Sirius var oskyldig", förklarade Hermione.

**Harry reste sig upp och sällade sig mer ryggen mot elden för att dölja den - om någon fick se Sirius ansikte innanför Hogwarts murar skulle det bli en förfärlig uppståndelse. Ministeriet skulle underrättas, och Harry själv skulle bli förhörd om var Sirius befann sig.**

"Jag hade ljugit", sade Harry bestämt.

"Du kan inte ljuga under Veritaserum", sade Fudge irriterat.

"Men han är minderårig, så utan hans vårdnadshavares godkännande hade ni inte kunnat göra något", sade Remus lugnt. "Såvida ni inte hade tänkt bryta mot lagen", han höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Åh de hade inte kunnat gjort det, all information de hade fått då hade inte varit godtagbar i en rättssal eftersom det kom ifrån olagliga metoder", sade Parvati lugnt. "Det hjälper att ha en advokat som pappa."

**Harry hörde ett litet plopp från elden bakom sig och förstod att Sirius hade försvunnit. Han höll ögonen fästa på nederdelen av spiraltrappan och väntade. Vem kunde det vara som stigit upp för att ta sig en strövtur klockan ett på natten och hindrat Sirius från att berätta hur man kunde ta sig förbi en drake?**

"Klockan var närmare tjugo i två, Harry", sade Sirius.

"Jag pratade oavbrutet i en halvtimme!" flämtade Harry misstroget.

"Du behövde prata och släppa ut dina känslor", svarade Sirius med en axelryckning.

**Det var Ron. Iförd sin rödbruna pyjamas med persiskt mönster kom han ner i uppehållsrummet och tvärstannade mittemot Harry medan han såg sig omkring.**

"Åh det här kommer inte sluta bra", mumlade Narcissa. "Snälla säg att ni inte blev vänner igenom genom något farligt som ett till troll."

"Nejdå, Ron valde bara att vakna upp för sanningen", sade Harry.

**"Vem pratade du med?" frågade han.**

**"Vad har du med det att göra?" fräste Harry. "Varför kommer du hit ner mitt i natten?"**

"Jag önskar att du hade frågat mig, jag hade kunnat hjälpa dig", suckade Ron. "Och jag vet att det är mitt fel."

"Jag tycker att mitt sätt funkade väldigt bra", sade Harry med ett gigantiskt leende.

"Det är sant", Ron log roat.

"Någonting säger mig att jag inte kommer att gilla Harrys sätt", mumlade Dorea uppgivet.

**"Jag undrade bara var du..." Ron avbröt sig och ryckte på axlarna. "Nej, det var ingenting. Jag går och lägger mig igen."**

**"Du kom bara ner hit för ratt lägga näsan i blöt, va?" skrek Harry. Han visste mycket väl att Ron inte hade en aning om vad han hade klampat in i, han visste att Ron inte hade gjort det med avsikt, men det brydde han sig inte om -**

"Det var bra att vi blev avbrutna, ägarna till huset kom hem strax efter det", sade Sirius lugnt och Harry nickade motvilligt och missade den förvånade blicken Ron gav Sirius.

**\- just nu hatade han allt som hade med Ron att göra, ända ner till de alltför korta pyjamasbyxorna som slutade högt över vristen.**

**"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt." Ron rodnade av ilska. "Jag borde ha förstått att du inte ville bli störd. Jag går nu, så du kan fortsätta att öva dig inför nästa intervju i lugn och ro."**

"Ron!" skrek Hermione och mrs Weasley upprört.

"Jag vet, jag vet", avbröt Ron som var röd i ansiktet.

**Harry tog upp ett av NER I DYNGAN MED HARRY POTTER-märkena från bordet och slängde i väg det så han han kunde tvärs genom rummet. Det träffade Ron i pannan och studsade tillbaka ner på golvet.**

"Bra skott Harry!" jublade Oliver och Alicia stirrade misstroget på sin pojkvän innan hon slog en hand för pannan.

**"Varsågod", sade Harry. "Här har du nånting att pryda dig med på tisdag. Du kanske till och med får ett ärr, om du har tur. Visst är det väl det du vill ha, va?"**

"Jäpp, han är förbannad", sade Lee och gnuggade diskret sina händer.

"Det gjorde ont dessutom", sade Ron och gnuggade sin panna.

"Jag är ledsen", svarade Harry men kunde inte motstå att le belåtet, även om han förlåtit Ron för det så var han ändå glad över att det hade gjort ont.

"Det är okej", skrattade Ron.

**Han stegade fram till trappan och väntade sig nästan att Ron skulle hejda honom. Han skulle till och med ha blivit glad om Ron hade klippt till honom, men Ron bara stod där i sina urvuxna pyjamas. Harry stormade uppför trappan och låg länge vaken i sin säng, kokande av ilska, men han hörde inte Ron komma tillbaka upp och lägga sig.**

"Jag valde att sova i uppehållsrummet", sade Ron.

"Du kunde ha följt med upp, det skulle inte ha skadat dig", sade Harry med ett oskyldigt leende.

"Det där funkar inte med mig, jag växte upp tillsammans med Fred och George", sade Ron.

"Dessutom så gav det mig en möjlighet att prata med Ron", tillade Sirius oskyldigt.

"Du pratade med Ron!" flämtade Harry misstroget. "Varför sade du inget?... varför sade du inget?" tillade han sen och vände sig mot Ron.

"Det var mellan oss två, allt han gjorde var att ge mig något att tänka över", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Jag kollade bara snabb in för att se om du var själv eller ifall du gått och lagt dig... när jag såg Ron kunde jag inte motstå att ge honom några råd", svarade Sirius när Harry vände sin frågande blick mot sin gudfar. "Jag såg och hörde hur upprörd du var över ert bråk."

"Men du sade att ägarna dök upp strax efter vårt samtal", protesterade Harry.

"De gjorde det, blev nästan fångad i själva verket", sade Sirius med en axelryckning. "Men ingen fara skedd."

"Ingen fara skedd. Du blev nästan fångad!"

"Och det var värt det ifall det ledde till att du blev lycklig och ditt bråk med Ron löste sig", sade Sirius bestämt. "Du måste förstå Harry, det finns ingenting jag inte skulle göra för din skull."

"Sirius...", började Harry att säga innan han avbröt sig. Han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle reagera till det uttalandet.

"Det är lugnt, du behöver inte svara, jag vill bara vara säker på att du verkligen förstår det", sade Sirius med ett varmt leende och en lång tystnad uppstod.

"Um... som ni antagligen fattade så är kapitlet slut nu", sade Isabel tillslut.

"Toppen, kasta hit boken kiddo, jag ska definitivt läsa nästa kapitel", sade Gabriel med ett leende och plockade upp boken och log triumferande när hans misstankar om kapitlets handling visade sig vara sanna av döma av kapitlet namn.

"Och det ska du få göra mister Gabriel", sade Dumbledore leendes. "Men innan vi fortsätter att läsa så ska vi vänta några minuter, jag har fått information om att vi har fått fler gäster och att de på väg hit nu."

Förvånat såg eleverna på varandra. Vilka kunde möjligtvis komma, och varför var det flera stycken nu när det tidigare endast kommit en person i taget. Spänt så vände sig alla emot dörrarna och väntade på att de skulle öppnas. Gabriel suckade och slog igen boken, det fanns ingen mening med att ha den uppslagen - han skulle bara försöka läsa i förväg om han hade orden framför sig.

Sekunder senare så började dörrarna långsamt att öppnas.


	22. Den första uppgiften

**Siggan09**: Tack så mycket

**DenLillaTjejen**: Tack så mycket. Jag har inte så mycket planer för hur ofta jag uppdaterar, jag ska försöka öka till två gånger i månaden som jag gjorde i början med mitt skrivande, men eftersom mitt skolarbete tog upp så mycket av min tid förra året plus körkortet så blev det reducerat till max en gång i månaden. Generellt sätt så uppdaterar jag så fort jag har skrivit klart ett kapitel. Men så här är mina planer för framtiden: Jag skriver så fort jag kan och skickar kapitlet till min beta Frida så hon kan rätta det. Medan hon rättar så fortsätter jag med nästa kapitel. Förhoppningvis kommer det leda till att det går att få ut åtminstone två kapitel i månaden, sen beror det självklart på hur långa kapitlen är.

**Einusch**: Hej Einush, tack för din kommentar och för att du har läst min berättelse. Jag blir alltid otroligt glad när jag inser att personer har hittat och gillat det jag skrivit. Jag har övervägt nackdelarna och fördelarna med autokorrekt, och medan det ibland ställer till trubbel så har jag fattat beslutet att ha kvar det, dels för att det gör saker lättare för mig i längden även om den skapar en del misstag. Förhoppningvis så kommer jag och min beta-reader i fortsättningen upptäcka och fixa de felen. Men tack ändå, och jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet.  
Lea

**Tinsy-Girl**: Nej det behöver du inte, men det är alltid bra att säga att man hatar henne ;) Hon är verkligen hemsk och förstår inte hur man tar ett skämt. Jag ser fram emot tills de bli av med henne. Men jag är jätteglad att du gillade kapitlet, tack för att du tog dig tiden att kommentera.  
Lea

**Emelie 100**: Det är inga problem att du inte skrev något på förra kapitlet och jag har full förståelse för att livet kommer före, jag har själv erfarenhet utav det. Jättekul att du gillade kapitlet. Jag har inte planerat riktigt hur jag kommer göra med personer när de dör, men än så länge så är Harry, Ron och Hermione som är de enda som är i riskzonen eftersom de är de enda som är drabbade av förbannelsen. Sen finns alltid möjligheten att förbannelsen snart bryts. Jag har inte planerat så långt in i framtiden utan tar det lite som det kommer. Däremot kan jag trösta dig med ett löfte om att jag inte kommer döda Sirius i HLHP eftersom jag påbörja den för att rädda honom. Hoppas att det här besvarade din fråga, om inte är det bara att be mig att förklara mer ingående. Nästa kapitel kommer förhoppningvis komma snart, jag har redan börjat jobba på det. Aww, det gör mig otroligt glad att höra att din näst längsta recension du skrivit är på mitt kapitel.  
Kram Lea

**Sarah**: Tack så mycket :)

**Friday2220**: Hej Frida. Åh du har börjat följa mig på tumblr, nu känner jag att jag måste börja publicera saker ;) Så, nu har jag rebloggat något åtminstone. Jag tror det är du som är fridayys . Jag uppskattade din hjälp enormt mycket och det glädjer mig att det tycker att det var kul. Du är min hjälte . 3. Det gör mig så glad att höra att du älskade faktan om drakarna, jag kunde inte låta bli och det är canon, att äga Fantastic beast and where to find them, hjälpte en hel del. Jag har lagt till i mina anteckningar om att anordna ett sånt möte mellan Lavender och Ollivander så det kommer att hända någon gång. Jag hoppas att du blev nöjd med personerna som dök upp, jag var lite osäker på det valet men jag tror att det blev bra i slutändan. Yay, jag har skapat en headcanon som blev accepterade :D  
Kram  
Elvira

**Gryffindor01**: Välkommen tillbaka. Visst är det jobbigt med att skolan är igång… okej för mig är det egentligen inte jobbigt, går bara 21 timmar i veckan, så i genomsnitt 4 timmar per dag om man tar bort håltimmarna (utan hål har jag 17 timmars lektioner i veckan), men tänk positivt. Det är snart lov. OMG, du har ingen aning om hur mycket det glädjer mig att höra att du ansåg att de två senaste kapitlen är de bästa jag har skrivit gällande skrivsätt. Jag blev mållös och börja nästan gråta av glädje. Och du har rätt i att det är skillnad i kvalité, vilket är synd för tredje boken är min favorit så hade velat att den skulle vara bäst, men jag får gå tillbaka när jag är klar med alla böcker och rätta till saker. Jag hoppas att du gillar vad jag gjorde med första uppgiften.  
Du hade kunnat frågat eller gissa om gästernas identitet men jag tror inte att du hade kunnat gissa vilka de var, det finns chans att det chockar folk.  
Jo, jag har hunnit halvvägs igenom boken nu, både via antal sidor och kapitel. Det gör mig så glad, önskar att jag kunde resa fram i tiden, kopiera alla kapitel till fjärde boken, resa tillbaka och publicera dem bara för att få börja på femte boken :D Femte boken är min favorit efter tredje boken (jag ignorerar slutet dock. Sirius är vid liv, han behövde bara fly och ligger nu på en strand under ett fejknamn). Men jag hoppas att jag kommer få dig att gilla femte boken.  
Allt funkar perfekt med mig, jag lyckat balansera skolan bra med mitt skrivande här (vi ignorerar att jag idag har struntat i att plugga för mitt matteprov, vilket jag borde ha gjort om jag vill klara av det. Jag gör det imorgon istället, får plugga i flera timmar, går säkert bra). Jag kan inte finna något negativt just nu, allt går bra och framåt. Hur mår du?  
Love Lea

**Thalia**: Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt för cliffhangern, sanningen är att jag kände att jag behövde uppdatera och jag orkade inte skriva mer så det var enda anledningen till att det blev en cliffhanger. Tyvärr så är det inte familjen Dursley som kommer, även om det hade varit otroligt. Men fasa inte, de kommer komma senare, troligtvis i nästa bok, jag har en känsla av att de skulle kunna komma bra överens med Umbridge, även om hon skulle hata dem för att de är mugglare. Haha, varför inte, det är ett väldigt bra sätt att visa kärlek på. Synd att du förlorade din gladiatormatch till din syster, jag är säker på att du kämpade modigt.  
Kul att du gillar att jag börjar utveckla romanens mellan Tonks och Remus. Det enda som krävs är nu att Remus öppnar sina ögon, vilket inte borde dröja länge med tanke på vad jag har planerat för tillfället. Jag skulle tro att de blir ihop innan tredje uppgiften åtminstone.  
Hm, jag kan försöka att göra ett minne utav det. Jag pratade mer om det i det här kapitlet, försökte hitta vad jag skrivit för att kontrollera att jag inte skrivit samma sak igen men kunde inte hitta det. Så får hålla tummarna för att jag inte har sagt emot mig själv eller skrivit exakt samma sak igen. Okej nu hittade jag det, det är lugnt. Jag utvecklade det bara.  
Ha det bra.  
Kram Lea.

**Bokmalvan**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och idén att låta vissa personer hålla ett agg mot Harry, jag spann vidare på det en aning i det här kapitlet men inte så mycket. Hoppas att du gillar kapitlet  
Kram Lea.

**Astoria Riddle1**: Jag ber om ursäkt för att plåga dig så, men jag måste informera dig om att det ligger i min natur. Jag är ondskefull och är känd som Lucifer bland mina vänner :D Men du får veta nu vilka personerna var, och du hade bra gissningar men du hade inte helt rätt, en person stämde dock :) Vi får se ifall jag någon gång inkluderar Harrys föräldrar. Hoppas att kapitlet lever upp till dina förväntningar.

**Ericus**: Det skulle vara otroligt coolt ifall de tog med racet i "Fantastic beast and where to find them", skulle älska det. Det skulle vara så himla coolt. Jag skulle själv vilja ställa upp i det ifall jag hade en fungerande kvast, skulle självklart behöva göra det i smyg för mamma skulle förbjuda mig. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och det glädjer mig att höra att du finner min berättelse så intressant. Hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet med.

**Trisha Wren**: Åh, skulle vara coolt att vara en tankeläsare, så länge jag kan kontrollera förmågan och välja när jag ska lyssna på folks tankar. Men tyvärr nej, jag är ingen tankeläsare, bara otroligt bra timing, I guess. Men jag är glad att jag lyckades uppdatera när du tänkte på det och att du skrattade åt det. Jag har inte så många idéer för vad de har gjort under auror-träningen än men jag kommer säkert på något ifall jag drar upp det igen. Tyvärr så är det inte Dursley men du är inte alltför långt ifrån i dig gissning. Du får se alldeles strax. Dursley kommer nog dyka upp i en senare bok.  
Det var så lite, lycka till med skrivningen :)

* * *

**AN**: Goda nyheter. Jag är tillbaka och jag kommer kunna fokusera mer på den där fanficen nu. Jag tog mitt körkort den 6 oktober och jag är så glad över det. Inget mer att plugga teori eller ha dyra körlektioner. Jag är fri :D Jag vill tacka er alla för er förståelse att jag fokuserade på mitt körkort och för er tro i mig och era lyckönskningar.

* * *

"Och det ska du få göra mister Gabriel", sade Dumbledore leendes. "Men innan vi fortsätter att läsa så ska vi vänta några minuter, jag har fått information om att vi har fått fler gäster och att de på väg hit nu."

Förvånat såg eleverna på varandra. Vilka kunde möjligtvis komma, och varför var det flera stycken nu när det tidigare endast kommit en person i taget. Spänt så vände sig alla emot dörrarna och väntade på att de skulle öppnas. Gabriel suckade och slog igen boken, det fanns ingen mening med att ha den uppslagen - han skulle bara försöka läsa i förväg om han hade orden framför sig.

Sekunder senare så började dörrarna långsamt att öppnas. En grupp på fem personer steg långsamt in i salen och såg sig förvirrat omkring, det verkade som om alla utom en var förvånade över vart de var och hur de hamnat där.

"Ah mr Krum välkommen tillbaka till Hogwarts", sade Dumbledore muntert och log mot stjärnsökaren.

"Tack... um, varför är jag här?" frågade Viktor Krum förvirrat och flera runt om i salen ryckte på axlarna. Tonks beslutade samtidigt att det var dags att förflytta sig ifrån Remus knä tillbaka till hennes plats bredvid honom.

"Jag skulle gissa för att ansluta dig till vår läsning, vi håller på att läsa en mycket fascinerande bok om turneringen förra året från mr Potters perspektiv."

"Det förklarar inte varför jag är här", sade Krum med rynkad panna.

"Vi vet inte mycket mer än du Viktor, jag antar att du är viktig", sade Hermione och log lite blygsamt mot den äldre trollkarlen. "Um, vilka är dina vänner?"

"Jag känner dem inte. De vandrade omkring utanför", sade Krum och alla vände sig mot de fyra återstående personerna. Det var en kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern tillsammans med tre tonåringar, två brunhåriga pojkar och en flicka med svart hår.

"Ah, så vi har helt ny gäster. Har ni lust att presentera er?" frågade Dumbledore vänligt.

"Um, vart är vi?" frågade en av pojkarna nervöst.

"Ni är på Hogwarts så klart, vart annars i Storbritannien finner du ett stort slott fullt med trollkarlar och häxor?" frågade Tracy sarkastiskt.

"Jag är rädd att vi inte förstår... Hogwarts sade du? Åh förlåt mig, jag presenterade mig aldrig. Jag är mrs Warren och var dessa ungdomars lärare för några år sen."

"No way!" flämtade Harry och betraktade kvinnan med misstrogna ögon, hans blick vandrade snabbt över till de tre tonåringarna och han svalde nervöst när han insåg vilka de var.

"Vad är det Harry, vet du vem det är?"

"Um, Ron, Hermione - mrs Warren var min lärare innan jag började på Hogwarts", sade Harry och bet sig i läppen. Ron och Hermione flämtade till.

"Åh, du måste vara en privatlärare, vilket ämne är du utbildad i?"

"Jag lär ut det mesta, men jag jobbar på en skola; St. Grogorys grundskola, ni kanske har hört talas om den?" sade mrs Warren med ett leende.

"Nej, jag kan inte säga att jag har det", sade Dumbledore med ett leende. "Är det en ny skola?"

"Okej, vad är det här? Varför är hälften av personerna här inne klädda i klänningar?" utbrast en av pojkarna och alla i salen stirrade misstänksamt på främlingarna

"Um... professor Dumbledore", sade Harry tveksamt och räckte upp en hand. "Jag kan förklara det här."

"Förklara?" frågade Dumbledore innan han suckade. "Jag antar att det här är mer komplicerat än vad vi trodde. Nåväl Harry, förklara"

"Okej, mrs Warren var min lärare för några år sen, men inte inom magi. Hon lärde ut på mugglarskolan St. Grogorys och de tre tonåringarna med henne är Miriam, Bradley och Gordon. De gick i min klass... och alla fyra av dem är mugglare", sade Harry i en försiktig ton.

En öronbedövande tystnad fyllde salen när personerna i den tog in Harrys ord. Misstroget stirrade de på de fyra främlingarna, och ett flertal händer drogs till sina trollstavar.

"Vad kallade du mig?" morrade en av pojkarna och knöt händerna. "Vem tror du att du är?"

"VAD MENAR DU MED MUGGLARE?!" gallskrek Umbridge näst intill panikslagen.

"Vi kommer dö", snyftade en tredjeårselev som läst om vad som hänt under häxjakterna.

"Åh, Daily Prophet kommer att älska det här, fyra mugglare på Hogwarts... Rufus får ta hand om att städa upp det här", muttrade madam Bones irriterat.

"Så vem ska radera deras minnen och släppa av dem i London?" frågade Astoria och blängde på främlingarna

"Vänta ett ögonblick här, ingen ska radera någons minne", fräste mrs Warren.

"Jag är rädd att ni inte har något att säga till om i det här. Det är för vår egna säkerhet", sade mr Weasley allvarligt.

"Innan vi gör något, ska vi inte ta reda på hur de tog sig hit? Varför är de här? Hur kom de ens förbi förtrollningarna?" frågade Hermione fundersamt.

"Titta inte på mig, jag var i gallerian", svarade flickan medan pojkarna svarade att de spelade fotboll. "Så har ni lust att berätta varför ni kidnappat oss?"

"Som om vi vill ha er här, mugglare", fräste Nott och flera nickade instämmande.

"Okej ifall vi lugnar ner oss så kan vi nog lösa det här, de kommer inte kunna göra någon skada så länge de är här", sade Remus bestämt innan fler protester hann uppstå. "Det vi måste besluta är ifall vi ska ta en chans och förklara vad vi gör och vilka vi är eller ifall vi ska lämna över dem till Ministeriet på direkten."

Genast uppstod det högljudda diskussioner, skulle mugglarna få stanna, varför var de här, skulle de berätta om sin värld eller inte. Situationen kunde beskrivas med två ord; rent kaos. Alla skrek på allt och alla, försökte överrösta varandra för att framföra sina åsikter.

"Är det bara jag som kommer på att vi sitter fast här? Den enda som kan tillåta att folk lämnar är framtiden", påpekade Ron högt och allt blev åter igen tyst och stilla i salen.

"Jag antar att det enda vi kan göra är att berätta i så fall, de kommer ändå få veta det genom boken annars", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna. Alla vände sig genast mot Harry som suckade.

"Seriöst? Vi gick i samma klass det var allt, vi är inte vänner, vi känner inte varandra. Varför låta en tonåring berätta det när det är mer än två dussin vuxna i salen?"

"Du känner dem bäst", svarade Hannah med en axelryckning.

Harry muttrade något lågmält innan han vände sig mot de fyra gästerna.

"Hej, välkomna till Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Mannen i färgglada kläder och långt silverskägg är vår rektor Dumbledore, den stränga kvinnan i grönt bredvid är vice rektor McGonagall. Mannen i plommonstopp är Ministern för vår värld. Alla här inne med undantag för er är häxor eller trollkarlar. Några frågor?"

De fyra mugglarna stirrade misstroget på Harry medan hans vänner stönade och började skaka på huvudet.

"Det där är varför Harry inte får förklara saker", sade Angelina i en uppgiven ton.

"Ursäkta, men du är galen! Magi existerar inte. Vem är du ens?" fnös flickan

"Lika charmig som alltid Miriam", sade Harry sarkastiskt. "Bradley, Gordon... Mrs Warren, trevligt att ses igen."

Mugglarläraren tog ett steg framåt och betraktade Harry fundersamt, hon kände igen honom men kunde inte riktigt placera pojken... vad var hans namn nu igen? Hadrian... nej, det stämde inte…

"Harry Potter, är det du?" frågade hon och när pojken nickade fortsatte hon:

"Vart är vi, vet din familj om att du är här? Jag hörde att du skulle gå på Stonewall, inte Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts, och vi är någonstans i Skottland. Min familj vet vart jag är och familjen Dursley är bara glada att vara av med mig", fnös Harry och Mrs Warren rynkade på pannan medan tonåringarna misstroget betraktade Harry...

"Jag är rädd att Harry inte är så bra på att förklara", sade Remus och lade en hand på Harry axel, en gest som tonåringen uppskattade ytterst mycket och han förflyttade sig långsamt så han var bakom varulven innan han satte sig ner på sin plats mellan Hermione och Ron.

"Harry, mår du bra?" mumlade Ron medan han betraktade sin vän som såg uppskakad ut.

"... Gordon var en del av Dudleys gäng och Bradley och Miriam var inte mycket bättre. De för inte tillbaka de bästa minnena", muttrade Harry och hans vänner började blänga på de tre mugglarna.

"... har magi. Ni är säkert alla bekanta med häxjakterna mellan 1400- och 1600-talet. Vårt samhälle valde att försvinna helt och hållet efter det. Att gå under marken för vår egna säkerhet, och det här är resultatet", förklarade madam Bones som tagit över förklaringen.

"Men varför är vi här i så fall?" frågade killen som Harry identifierat som Bradley.

"För att läsa en bok om en turnering i magisk trekamp", sade madam Bones. "Vi har fått böcker från framtiden som förklarar sanningen eftersom vårt samhälle är lite oense för tillfället. Den är även ur mr Potters perspektiv då han var en av deltagarna."

"Så ni fick bara en bok från framtiden om en turnering som redan ägt rum, och den handlar om Potter?" sade Gordon misstroget och skrattade.

"Nej, vi fick sju böcker. En för varje år som Harry går i skolan", sade Luna lugnt. "Första året handlade om hur Harry, Ron och Hermione räddade De vises sten, andra om hur de löste Hemligheternas kammare och räddade skolan, tredje om att rädda en oskyldig man och upptäcka sanningen och fjärde om turneringen."

"De vises sten är verklig?" flämtade Mrs Warren.

"Var verklig, vi förstörde den efter att Voldemort, en psykopat, försökte få tag i den för att få evigt liv", sade Hermione korthugget.

"Och du är?" frågade Miriam medan hon betraktade flickan med det stora håret.

"Hermione Granger, den smartaste häxan från sin generation, jag är Ron Weasley. Vi är Harrys bästa vänner. Och ett litet tips, tänk inte ens tanken på att försöka plåga Harry. Vi är lite, hm, beskyddande av honom."

"No kidding", muttrade Harry. "Kan vi bara läsa? De kommer att fatta med tiden, vi kan inte gå igenom allting."

"Nåväl, en liten snabb sammanfattning för våra gäster är att vi förra året höll Den magiska turneringen i trekamp, en tävling mellan tre skolor. Pågrund utav omständigheter fick Hogwarts två utvalda kämpar, en utav dem mr Potter. Ni kom precis i tid för att höra om första uppgiften av tre", förklarade Dumbledore leendes. "Gabriel, om du skulle vara så vänlig att läsa."

"Äntligen!" utbrast Gabriel och öppnade upp boken och började läsa. Krum slog sig under tiden ner bredvid Fleur medan mugglarna tveksamt satte sig på en varsin stol en bit ifrån alla andra.

**Den första uppgiften.**

**När Harry steg upp på söndagsmorgonen var han så frånvarande då han skulle klä på sig att det en stund innan han upptäckte att det var hatten han försökte dra över foten istället för strumpan.**

Flera stycken började fnittra och Harry blängde buttert på dem.

"Aw, behöver lille Harry hjälp att klä på sig?" kuttrade George

"Ska vi hjälpa dig klä på dig i fortsättning?" fortsatte Fred med ett flin.

"Jag tror inte att jag är den av oss tre som behöver hjälp att klä på sig med tanke på att jag är den enda som faktiskt har kläder", svarade Harry torrt och tvillingarna vände sig förvirrat mot varandra och tappade hakan.

Båda de rödhåriga unga männen satt i endast sina underkläder som var mörklila med blå trianglar utspridda över tyget. Alla runt om dem tjöt av skratt medan de misstroget stirrade på varandra och försökte lista ut hur och när deras kläder försvann. Undantaget var de fyra mugglarna som med stora ögon stirrade på tvillingarna, eftersom bara sekunder innan så hade de haft kläder på sig. Trots försäkringarna om att magi existerade så hade de inte riktigt trott på det förrän nu. Magi var den enda förklaringen.

"Bra spelat Harry", sade Fred tillslut efter att ha inspekterat sina otroligt vackra kalsonger. "Kan vi få tillbaka våra kläder nu?"

"Jag har dem inte", svarade Harry med ett gigantiskt flin, "de är däruppe", fortsatte han och pekade upp mot lärarbordet.

Fred och George bleknade när de lät sin blick löpa över marken till platsen Harry pekade på för att se sina kläder sväva i luften ovanför Snapes huvud. George greppade tag i Freds arm och sade i en kvävd röst: "Freddie, vi är dödsdömda."

"Ingen menig att vi båda behöver dö... du kan hämta dem", Fred svalde nervöst medan han

betraktade trolldrycksläraren som blängde mordiskt. Det var tydligt att han inte var road över att kläderna hängde över honom, men han tänkte inte heller ge tillbaka dem. Mannen verkade ha bestämt att han hellre hade kläderna och såg dem lida än att bli av med dem.

"Um, du vet vad. Jag kände mig ändå ganska varm. Jag behöver inte mina kläder", svarade George med ett litet skratt.

"Precis min tanke. Det här är bra", instämde Fred och nickade ivrigt.

"Vi är ihop med idioter", stönade Angelina samtidigt som Katie suckade uppgivet.

"De är åtminstone gulliga", sade Katie tillslut medan de såg på sina pojkvänner som log mot varandra triumferande.

"FRED! GEORGE! Ni ska absolut inte sitta nakna mitt i Stora salen...", skrek mrs Weasley upprört.

"Vi är inte nakna. Vi har faktiskt kalsonger!" protesterar tvillingarna i kör på varandra.

"...sluta upp med de här dumheterna och ta på er era kläder! Omedelbart!" fräste mrs Weasley.

"Men mamma! Våra kläder är med professor Batman", protesterade Fred, "vi kan knappast bara gå upp och hämta dem. Vi kan dö!"

"Antingen så hämtar ni era kläder eller så tar ni av er det ni har på er", hotade mrs Weasley och eleverna i salen kunde inte längre hålla sig för skratt. Tanken på att tvillingarna skulle tvingas ta av sig det lilla som skyddade deras integritet var för mycket.

"Mr och mr Weasley, ni ska inte ta av er det sista plagget ni har", avbröt McGonagall strängt när det såg ut som om tvillingparet övervägde att lägga sina kalsonger i sin mammas väntande hand.

"Jag förstår inte vad som är så fel med de kläder vi har på oss just nu?" protesterade George med ett flin.

"DET BRYTER MOT KLÄDREGLERNA! STRAFFKOMMENDERING OM NI INTE TAR PÅ ER ERA KLÄDER, WEASLEY!" skrek Umbridge som var alldeles röd i ansiktet.

"Så är dina kläder. Ingen bör få bära så mycket rosa", muttrade Lee äcklat.

Fred och George reste sig upp och fnös innan de stolt började gå upp mot lärarbordet med huvudet höjt högt. De stannade tillslut två meter ifrån Snape och studerade sina kläder som hängde ovanför hans huvud. Till allas förvåning höll de ut sin händer som om de förväntade sig att Snape bara skulle ge dem kläderna.

"Förväntar de sig verkligen att Snape kommer ge dem kläderna?" frågade Ginny misstroget men hon tystnade snabbt när hon såg hur kläderna flög ner och landade i tvillingarnas händer. Med nöjda leenden vände tvillingarna om och återvände till sina platser där de började dra på sig kläderna.

"Hur gjorde ni det där?" frågade Harry misstroget.

"Vi är Demon-duon, tror du verkligen att vi inte har skapat förutsättningar för att få tillbaka våra

kläder när vi vill?" frågade George roat medan han drog på sig sina byxor.

"Vänta lite", sade Ginny misstänksamt. "Ni kunde få tillbaka kläderna när ni ville! Ni ville bara fördröja läsningen för att slippa ha lektioner!" anklagade hon och tvillingarna log oskyldigt.

"Ni är hopplösa", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Jag klagar då inte", mumlade Angelina, en aning besviken att hennes pojkvän tagit på sig alla sina kläder igen. Hon hade uppskattat att se honom i endast sina kalsonger.

**När han till sist hade fått rätt kläder på rätt delar av kroppen skyndade han sig ner för att leta reda på Hermione. Han fann henne vid Gryffindorbordet i stora salen, där hon satt och åt frukost tillsammans med Ginny. Harry, som var alldeles för spänd för att kunna få i sig något, väntade tills Hermione hade svalt sin sista sked gröt och drog sedan med sig henne utomhus.**

"Du borde ha ätit något, Harry", sade Remus med en suck.

"Jag tog två tuggor av en macka", sade Harry i en vinnande ton.

"Han fick i sig lite mer vid lunchen sen", försäkrade Hermione den oroliga mannen.

**Där berättade han allt om drakarna och allt som Sirius hade sagt, medan de tog en lång promenad runt sjön igen. Även om Sirius varningar för Karkaroff oroade Hermione mycket, tyckte hon ändå att problemet med drakarna var mer överhängande.**

"Vänta, drakar är verkliga?" frågade Bradley.

"Jäpp, jag jobbar med dem. Och de var första uppgiften, varje deltagare skulle ta sig förbi en drake", sade Charlie stolt.

"Det är så coolt!"

"Åh, larva dig inte Bradley. De kan inte vara som de drakarna du tänker på. Inte en chans att elever tvingas bekämpa en sådan drake, ännu mindre Potter", fnös Miriam.

"Jag förstår varför du inte gillar henne", väste Hermione och blängde ilsket på flickan.

"Åh säg inget. Jag vill se deras minner när de inser sanningen", skrattade Harry lågmält.

**"Låt oss först och främst försöka hålla dig vid liv tills tisdag kväll", sa hon förtvivlat, "så kan vi bekymra oss för Karkaroff efter det."**

"Jag är glad att ni har prioriteringar rätt", muttrade mrs Weasley.

"Du pratar om tjejen som tycker att det är värre att bli relegerad än att dö", avbröt Ron i en sarkastisk ton.

"Du har ingen rätt att protestera, du övergav Harry", påpekade Ginny. "Fast du har en poäng i det."

**De gick runt sjön tre gånger medan de försökte tänka ut en enkel besvärjelse som kunde betvinga en drake.**

"Någon slags trollformel mot ögonen borde fungera", sade Charlus fundersamt.

"Jag önskar att Sirius hade hunnit berätta det", sade Harry.

"Ditt sätt var nog bättre i slutändan", sade Sirius eftertänksamt.

**Då de inte kunde komma på någonting gick de i stället till biblioteket. Där drog Harry fram varenda bok han kunde hitta om drakar, och sedan satte båda två i gång med att titta igenom hela högen på jakt efter ledtrådar.**

**"Att klippa klor med hjälp av besvärjelser... behandling av fjälleksem... Det här duger inte, det är för knäppskallar som Hagrid, som vill vårda dem och sköta om dem..."**

"Ursäkta mig?!" protesterade Charlie.

"Ska du verkligen förneka sanningen?" frågade Percy sarkastiskt. "Vi vet alla att du är en knäppskalle när det kommer till drakar."

"Oavsett vad så var boken inte till någon hjälp för uppgiften", avbröt Harry.

**"Drakar är ytterst svåra att dräpa på grund av den urgamla magi som genomsyrar deras tjocka hud. Den kan inte genomträngas av annat än de allra starkaste besvärjelser... men Sirius sa att en enkel besvärjelse skulle klara av det..."**

"Du kan alltid gå ner till kammaren och hämta gift", föreslog Daphne.

"Eller bara ta Gryffindors svärd, det skulle duga det med", kontrade Tracy.

"Tänk inte ens tanken", morrade Charlie ilsket.

"Kammaren?" mumlade Gordon förvirrat.

"Måste vara något förråd eftersom han kunde hämta gift därifrån... varför de har gift förstår jag dock inte", mumlade Bradley tillbaka med rynkad panna.

**"Då kan vi väl titta i några av de elementära besvärjelseböckerna", sa Harry och slängde undan Män som älskar drakar för mycket.**

"Det är inte möjligt", sade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är det", muttrade Percy.

"Kommer från Ministeriets rövslickare", sköt Charlie tillbaka och Percy sänkte skamset sin blick.

**Han återvände med en hög läroböcker om besvärjelser, lade ner dem på bordet och började bläddra igenom en efter en, medan Hermione oavbrutet viskade vid hans sida.**

**"Tja, det finns ju Utbytesbesvärjelserna... men vad är det för mening med att byta ut en drake? Om man nu inte byter ut huggtänderna mot vingummin eller nåt liknande, som gör den mindre farlig.**

"Någonting säger mig att det inte skulle fungera", sade Gabriel roat och avbröt sig själv. "Även om jag verkligen hade uppskattat det."

"Det var en väldans tur att Harry inte gjorde det, dina vänner hade tvingats att hålla fast dig för att hindra dig från att hoppa in och äta upp tänderna, Gabriel", fnös Lee.

**Problemet är, precis som det stod i boken, att det inte är mycket som tar sig genom en drakes hud. Jag skulle snarare säga att man borde förvandla den, men en drake är så stor att det verkar hopplöst. Jag tvivlar på att ens professor McGonagall skulle klara det.**

"Jag skulle underskatta henne, hon har lyckats med en hel del oväntade saker genom sitt liv", sade Tonks fundersamt.

"Medan jag uppskattar ditt förtroende miss Tonks så kan inte ens jag förvandla en fullvuxen drake", sade McGonagall med ett litet leende.

"Professor McGonagall är en av de bästa inom ämnet förvandlingskonst, om inte den bästa", förklarade Remus för mrs Warren som sett frågande ut.

**Om det nu inte är meningen att du ska utföra nån besvärjelse över dig själv? För att ge dig extra magiska krafter kanske? Men i så fall rör det sig inte om några enkla besvärjelser. Vi har ännu inte lärt oss några såna på lektionerna, menar jag. Jag känner bara till dem för att jag har övat till GET-proven..."**

"Hermione, du går i ditt fjärde år", stönade Sirius. "Du behöver inte börja öva mer än ett år innan."

"Det är viktigt!" protesterade Hermione.

"Ge upp, du kan inte vinna den diskussionen med henne", avbröt Fay med en suck när hon såg Sirius öppna munnen. "Merlin ska veta att vi har försökt."

"Varför har de prov på getter? Vad kan vara så viktigt med getter?" mumlade Gordon.

"De kanske får sin magi ifrån getterna, vad vet jag", muttrade Miriam.

"**Hermione", sa Harry sammanbitet, "kan du vara snäll och hålla tyst ett ögonblick? Jag försöker koncentrera mig."**

**Men det enda som hände när Hermione tystnade var att Harrys hjärna fylldes av något slags tomt surr, som hindrade honom från att tänka koncentrerat. Han stirrade uppgivet på innehållsförteckningen i Grundläggande förhäxningar för jäktade och irriterade personer: Blixskalpering - men drakar hade inget hår. Taggtunga - precis vad han behövde, för att ge den ett extra vapen...**

"Skulle drakarna kunna tappa sina fjäll med en blixskalpering?" frågade Colin intresserat.

"Nej, fjällen är för tjocka för att förhäxningen skulle kunna ta verkan", svarade Charlie.

**"Å, nej, nu är han här igen, varför kan han inte sitta på sitt idiotiska skepp och studera?" sa Hermione irriterat då Viktor Krum kom lommande, kastade en butter blick på dem båda och slog sig ner i ett avlägset hörn med en hög böcker.**

Krum blängde på marken och undvek att se på Hermione som blivit en aning röd om kinderna.

**"Kom, Harry, så går vi tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Hans beundrarklubb kommer säkert in här och börjar fnittra och störa om ett ögonblick..."**

**Och mycket riktigt, då de gick därifrån tassade en skara flickor förbi dem in i biblioteket på tå. En av dem bar en bulgarisk sjal knuten om midjan.**

"Personligen var jag bara glad att det inte var jag", sade Harry med ett gigantiskt flin.

"Njut medan du kan, de återvände efter första uppgiften", fnös Ron och Harrys leende bleknade bort.

"Tänk positivt Harry, det är inte särskilt många som stalkar och beundrar dig idag", sade Seamus sarkastiskt och Harry brast ut i skratt.

**Harry fick knappt en blund i ögonen den natten. När han vaknade på måndagsmorgonen övervägde han för första gången allvarligt att helt enkelt rymma från Hogwarts.**

Sirius rynkade på pannan, trots allting som hänt tidigare år så hade Harry aldrig övervägt att lämna Hogwarts. Det fick Sirius att undra vad som egentligen hände under perioden mellan att han blev förekämpe och första uppgiften, var situationen allvarligare än vad han trott eller var Harry endast bara väldigt nervös för att möta draken?

**Men då han såg sig omkring i stora salen under frukosten och tänkte på vad det skulle innebära att lämna slottet, insåg han att han inte kunde göra det.**

"Jag tänkte på att söka upp Sirius", erkände Harry.

"Och jag hade bara skickat dig tillbaka till Hogwarts. Det är vart du hör hemma", sade Sirius bestämt.

"För att inte tala om att du var tvungen att vara på Hogwarts ifall du ville behålla din magi", tillade Remus allvarligt.

"Vänta lite... du är Sirius Black, massmördaren!" flämtade mrs Warren och placerade sig omedvetet framför sina gamla elever.

"Trevligt att träffas, men ifall jag ska ha någon titel föredrar jag Harrys gudfar", sade Sirius likgiltigt, då han ville avvakta och skaffa sig en uppfattning om mugglarna innan han var mer charmig.

"Han är oskyldig, en man vid namnet Peter Pettigrew var ansvarig och satte dit Sirius, han ska få sin rättegång om ett tag. Men han är oskyldig", sade Tonks glättigt.

"Uhu", mumlade mrs Warren tveksamt.

**Det var det enda ställe han någonsin hade varit riktigt lycklig på. Han antog att han hade varit lycklig hos sina föräldrar också, men det kunde han inte minnas.**

"Du var en väldigt lycklig bebis", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Jäpp, skrattade alltid", instämde Sirius i en mjuk ton.

"Det är inte förvånande, han hade otroliga föräldrar, farbröder och faster", påpekade Kingsley med en axelryckning.

**På något sätt var det bra att inse att han hellre ville vara här och möta en drake än hemma på Privet Drive med Dudley, det fick honom att känna sig lite lugnare.**

Remus ryckte till och började blänga på boken. Exakt vad var det som pågick i Dursleys hus? Han hade haft en bild och han visste att Harry hade lidit i huset, men att han föredrog att möte en fullvuxen, ruvande drake framför sin kusin var oroväckande. En sak var i alla fall säker och det var att Harry aldrig skulle återvända dit. Ifall någon ens försökte så skulle de behöva ta sig igenom honom först och han tänkte inte ge sig utan en kamp.

**Han åt upp sin bacon med en viss svårighet (det tog emot att svälja). Just då han och Hermione reste sig upp för att gå såg han att Cedric Diggory lämnade Hufflepuffbordet. Cedric visste fortfarande ingenting om drakarna - den enda turneringsdeltagaren som inte gjorde det, om Harry inte tog fel i sin förmodan att Maxime och Karkaroff hade berättat om dem för Fleur och Krum.**

Flera utav Hufflepuffeleverna blängde på boken eller på Harry vid den meningen. De var inte glada över att få veta att alla andra turneringsdeltagare hade fuskat medan Cedric hade varit helt oförberedd.

"Vänta, har Potter fuskat?" frågade Bradley en aning förvånat.

"Jag fick veta vad uppgiften var av misstag från min sida, en vän bad mig möta honom och han visade mig drakarna", svarade Harry.

**"Hermione, vi ses i växthuset", sa Harry, som fattade sitt beslut då han såg Cedric lämna stora salen. "Gå du, jag kommer i kapp dig."**

**"Harry, du kommer för sent, det ringer in alldeles strax..."**

**"Var lugn, jag ska skynda mig."**

"Harry, vad har du planerat?" frågade Parvati misstänksamt.

"Ingenting farligt, jag fixade bara till några odds", svarade Harry avvikande.

**Då Harry kom ut till foten av marmortrappan hade Cedric redan hunnit upp till översta trappsteget. Han var omgiven av en massa kamrater från sjätte årskursen. Harry ville inte tala med Cedric i deras närvaro, flera av dem hade citerat utdrag ur Rita Skeeters artikel varenda gång han kom i närheten av dem.**

"Varför är mr Potter i tidningen?" frågade mrs Warren nyfiket.

"Harry är en otroligt berömd person i vår värld", förklarade Remus med ett leende, och Tonks bet sig i läppen.

"Berömd? För vad då?"

"För att överleva något omöjligt, för att ha räddat skolan... vid det här laget finns det flera anledningar", fnös Ron.

**Han följde efter Cedric på avstånd och såg att han var på väg mot Flitwicks klassrum. Det gav Harry en idé. Han stannade en bit därifrån, drog fram sin trollstav och siktade noga.**

**"Diffindo!"**

"Du var bara tvungen att göra något dumt", suckade Alicia.

"Verkligen, mr Potter, vandalisering?" sade Snape silkeslent.

"Innan du straffar mig så kanske ni borde få veta varför jag gjorde så", svarade Harry i en så artig ton han kunde uppbåda.

**Cedrics skolväska sprack. Pergament, fjäderpennor och böcker föll ur den och landade på golvet. Flera bläckflaskor gick sönder.**

**"Bry er inte om det", sa Cedric i uppgiven ton, då hans vänner böjde sig ner för att hjälpa honom att plocka upp. "Säg åt Flitwick att jag kommer, gå in ni bara..."**

"Tur att han bad sina kompisar att gå in", påpekade Percy.

"Jag har alltid tur... vid närmare eftertanke tar jag tillbaka det uttalandet", sade Harry med ett fåraktigt flin.

"Du har otur och hamnar i taskiga situationer men har tur och tar dig ur dem", sade Oliver.

**Det var precis vad Harry hade hoppats på. Han stoppade tillbaka trollstaven i klädnaden och väntade tills Cedrics vänner hade försvunnit in i klassrummet. Sedan skyndade han sig fram genom korridoren, som var helt avfolkad så när som på honom själv och Cedric.**

**"Hej", sa Cedric och plockade upp ett exemplar av Handledning i avancerad förvandlingskonst, som nu var nerstänkt med bläck. "Min vätska sprack, den var faktiskt alldeles ny..."**

"Försökte 'an diskret skälla yt 'Arry?" frågade Fleur nyfiket.

"Jag tror det, men han glömde snart bort det", svarade Harry med ett leende.

**"Cedric", sa Harry, "den första uppgiften är drakar."**

"Det var verkligen rakt på sak", påpekade Katie med ett skratt.

"Det var det enklaste sättet att få honom att lyssna och tro på mig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Va?" sa Cedric och tittade upp.**

**"Drakar", sa Harry och talade fort för den händelse att professor Flitwick skulle komma ut och titta efter vart Cedric hade tagit vägen. "De har fyra stycken, en åt oss var, och vi måste ta oss förbi dem."**

"Du varnade honom för uppgiften", sade Ernie förvånat, han hade först nu kommit över sin chock över att Harry gjort det. "Men varför?"

"Det var inte rättvist att Cedric inte skulle veta vad uppgiften går ut på", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Cedric stirrade på honom. Harry såg lite av den panik han själv kände glimta till i Cedrics grå ögon.**

"Uppenbarligen, det var drakar", sade Mrs Weasley.

"Vad gör det mig?" frågade Charlie intresserat.

"En idiot", svarade Tonks med ett självbelåtet flin.

"**Är du säker på det?" frågade Cedric lågt.**

**"Dödssäker", sa Harry. "Jag har själv sett dem."**

**"Men hur fick du reda på det? Det är ju inte meningen att vi ska veta nåt på förhand."**

"Han är för naiv. Det är tradition att fuska", grymtade Moody och Miriam ryckte till när hon såg hans utseende.

"Jag kan inte prata för alla, men första uppgiften var den enda gången jag fuskade, och då gjorde jag det inte med åtanken att faktiskt fuska", protesterade Harry. "Dessutom ska traditioner brytas."

"Um, Harry... jag tror att du fuskade i andra tävling om vi ska vara riktigt petiga", påpekade Ron med en grimas.

"Meh, vi tar det sen." Harry viftade oengagerat bort sin väns ord.

**"Bry dig inte om det", sa Harry hastigt - han visste att Hagrid skulle råka illa ut om sanningen kom fram. "Men jag är inte den ende som vet det. Fleur och Krum vet det också vid det här laget, för både Maxime och Karkaroff har sett drakarna."**

"Men du kunde inte veta med säkerhet", påpekade Nigel medräknad panna.

"Jag fick ta den chansen", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Det är typ mitt motto, jag tar det lite som det kommer."

"Jo tack, vi har märkt det", sade Dorea sarkastisk.

"DU LEVER!" flämtade Gordon och ramlade av sin stol när han såg porträttet röra sig och prata.

"Duh, magi", sade Astoria med en gäspning.

"Vem är du? Hur fungerar det där? Vart är du i verkligheten? Kan alla porträtt prata?" frågade mrs Warren.

"Nej, det krävs en speciell typ av magi för att få porträtt att kunna prata, jag och min hustru, Dorea, är döda och har varit det ett bra tag. Vi är Harrys farföräldrar", förklarade Charlus.

"Det här är galet. Det måste vara en väldigt bisarr dröm", mumlade Miriam och skakade på huvudet.

**Cedric rätade upp sig med famnen full av bläckfläckade fjäderpennor, pergament och böcker. Den trasiga väskan dinglade över axeln på honom. Han stirrade på Harry med en förbryllad, nästan misstänksam blick.**

**"Varför talar du om det för mig?" frågade han.**

"Det är konstigt, de flesta skulle se det som en fördel att göra bättre ifrån sig i tävlingen", påpekade Fay.

"Och kanske hade jag gjort det ifall jag hade, du vet, anmält mig själv!" sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**Harry tittade misstroget på honom. Han var säker på att Cedric inte skulle ha frågat en sådan sak, om han själv hade sett drakarna. Harry skulle inte ens låta sin värsta fiende möta de där monstren oförberedd... Jo, kanske med undantag av Malfoy eller Snape förstås.**

"Du tycker inte att det är något fel på den listan? Att det saknas någon kanske?" frågade Hermione

"Jo du har rätt, men till mitt försvar så kände jag inte Umbridge på den tiden", instämde Harry.

"Jag pratar om Voldemort, din idiot!" stönade Hermione och Harry visslade oskyldigt.

"Vem är Voldemort?" muttrade Bradley till Gordon som ryckte på axlarna.

"**Det är väl bara... rättvist, tycker du inte?" sa han till Cedric. "NU vet vi det ju allesammans, och då är vi jämställda, eller hur?"**

**Cedric stod fortfarande och stirrade lätt misstänksamt på honom. Harry hörde ett välbekant dunk dunk bakom sig. Han vände sig om och såg Monsterögat Moody dyka upp från ett klassrum i närheten.**

"Toppen, han hörde", mumlade Justin.

"Jag är säker på att det kommer gå bra. Jag kan inte minnas något om att någon skulle ha fuskat… tja bortsett från Harrys anmälning", sade Susan fundersamt.

"Det var en del diskussioner om att han fuskat pågrund utav att han gjorde bäst ifrån sig på första uppgiften", påminde Hannah alla.

**"Kom med mig, Potter", brummade han. "Diggory, ge dig i väg till din lektion."**

**Harry stirrade oroligt på Moody. Hade han hört vad de talade om?**

"Det eller så har han memorerat ditt schema. Ärlig talat så vet jag inte vad som är värst", sade Oliver fundersamt.

"Tror det är mer creepy ifall han har memorerat Harrys schema", sade Neville.

**"Öh... professorn, jag ska egentligen ha lektion i örtlära nu..."**

**"Strunt i det, Potter. Följ med in på mitt kontor."**

**Harry följde efter honom medan han undrade vad som skulle hända med honom. Tänk om Moody ville veta hur han hade upptäckt det där med drakarna? Skulle Moody gå till Dumbledore och skvallra på Hagrid eller skulle han bara förvandla Harry till en iller? Ja, det kanske var lättare att ta sig förbi en drake om han var en iller, tänkte Harry dystert: då skulle han vara mindre och mycket svårare att upptäcka från femton meters höjd.**

Återigen så började alla i salen att skratta.

"Jag älskar din fantasi, Harry", sade Bill med skratt i rösten.

"Varför skulle någon bli förvandlad till en iller?" frågade mrs Warren förvirrat.

"Min son blev förvandlade till en iller av en lärare förra året", morrade Narcissa,

**Han följde efter Moody in i hans rum. Moody stängde dörren och vände sig om för att se på Harry med både det magiska och det normala ögat.**

**"Det var mycket storsint, det du just gjorde, Potter", sa Moody stillsamt.**

"Jag undrar hur arg han egentligen var, jag menar det försämrade ju mina chanser", mumlade Harry fundersamt.

"Ärligt Harry, det spelar ingen roll längre", suckade Hermione.

**Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga, det var inte alls den reaktion han hade väntat sig.**

**"Sitt ner", sa Moody, och Harry satte sig medan han såg sig omkring i rummet. Han hade besökt det här kontoret tidigare då det innehades av de båda föregående lärarna. På professor Lockmans tid hade väggarna varit fullklottrade med leende, blinkande bilder av Gyllenroy Lockman själv. När Lupin höll till här kunde man ofta träffa på ett exemplar av något nytt spännande mörkerväsen som han hade skaffat till undervisningen.**

"Vad är värst? Lockmans eller Umbridges kontor?" frågade Lee allvarligt.

"Första tanken är Lockman eftersom man var omringad om honom, men jag har spenderat mer tid i Umbridges... nej, det rosa är för mycket. Det är värre, mycket värre", sade Harry eftertänksamt.

**Nu var kontoret emellertid fyllt av ett antal ytterst konstiga föremål, som Harry antog att Moody hade använt under sin tid som Auror. På skrivbordet stod någonting som såg ut som en stor, sprucken leksakssnurra av glas. Harry såg med detsamma att det var ett snokoskop, för han hade ett själv, fast det var mycket mindre än Moodys. På ett litet bord i hörnet stod ett föremål som liknade en stark vibrerande, gyllene teveantenn.**

"Hemlighetssensor", sade Susan. "Moster Amelia äger en."

"Det förvånar mig inte", sade Remus med ett leende mot madam Bones.

**Den surrade lågt. Något som verkade vara en spegel hände mitt-emot Harry på väggen, en rummet reflekterade inte i den. Skuggaktiga skepnader rörde sig runt inuti den, ingen av dem tydligt i fokus.**

"Fiendespegel", sade Moody med ett snett leende.

**"Gillar du mina detektorer som avslöjar allt otyg?" frågade Moody, medan han uppmärksamt betraktade Harry.**

**"Vad är det där?" frågade Harry och pekade på den vibrerande, gyllene antennen.**

"Någonting som avslöjar otyg?" föreslog Seamus oskyldigt.

"Åh, gå och spräng något i luften", sade Harry halvt allvarligt.

"Nej, jag har det planerat för ikväll."

Mrs Warren såg med misstrogna ögon på barnen. Vad var det här för skola egentligen? Magi, halvt galna elever, elever utan kläder något som alla tog som ett skämt, elever som tydligen sprängde saker i luften utan att någon reagerade... listan bara fortsatte.

"Mr Finnigan, jag vill inte ha någon i sjukhusflygeln", sade madam Pomfrey strängt.

"Du tänker inte stoppa dem!" flämtade mrs Warren misstroget.

"Seamus kan få en kudde att explodera av sig själv, generellt sätt har lärarna gett upp på att försöka stoppa honom utanför lektionerna", fnissade Lavender.

"**En hemlighetssensor. Den vibrerar när den uppfångar lögner och försök att dölja nånting. Den duger förstås ingenting till här på Hogwarts, där det är för mycket störningar i atmosfären... överallt elever som ljuger om varför de inte har gjort sina läxor."**

"Lögner eleverna fortfarande inte har insett att vi kan se igenom", sade Flitwick med en sträng blick.

"Till vårt försvar så åt faktiskt en hund upp våra läxor", sade Remus oskyldigt.

"Och ifall jag minns rätt så såg flera stycken hjorten som också åt läxorna", påpekade Sirius.

"Det var ni som var djuren!" utbrast McGonagall och gestikulerade med händerna.

"Ja, men det var väldigt underhållande att se era miner när en hjort kom travandes", skrattade Remus.

**"Den har surrat ända sen jag kom hit. Jag blev tvungen att montera ner mitt snokoskop, eftersom det inte ville sluta vissla. Det är superkänsligt och uppfångar allt på flera kilometers avstånd. det är självfallet möjligt att det fångade upp mer än bara elevernas rackartyg", tillade han med dånande ton.**

"Som allting som han själv gör", muttrade Moody buttert.

**"Och vad är spegeln till för?"**

**"Å, det är min fiendespegel. Ser du hur de smyger omringa inne i den? Jag känner mig inte hotad på allvar förrän jag ser deras ögonvitor. Det är då jag öppnar min kista." Han gav ifrån sig ett kort, strävt skratt och pekade på en stor kista under fönstret. Den hade sju nyckelhål i rad.**

"Ursäkta men vad för nytta gör det? Jag menar ifall man kan se deras ögonvitor måste de vara otroligt nära i verkligheten och då är det praktiskt taget onödigt. Det är inte som om man får mycket tid på sig, eller?" frågade Cho fundersamt.

"Vad händer om de kommer under natten? Ger den ifrån sig något ljud?" fortsatte Marietta intresserat.

"Det är bara en varning om att vara uppmärksam, jag förlitar mig inte på det", förklarade Moody.

**Harry funderade på vad som kunde finnas i den, men Moodys nästa fråga återförde honom tvärt till verkligheten. "Jaha, du har alltså upptäckt det där med drakarna, förstår jag?"**

**Harry tvekade. Det var det här han hade fruktat - men han hade ju inte avslöjat för Cedric att Hagrid hade brutit mot reglerna, och han tänkte verkligen inte avslöja det för Moody.**

"Det är okej", sade Mr Weasley lugnt. "Att fuska är en del av turneringens traditioner."

"Ja, men man kan fortfarande få problem om man blir upptäckt", påpekade Percy.

"Sant", sade hans pappa och nickade.

**"Det är helt i sin ordning", sa Moody och satte sig pustande tillrätta med träbenet utsträckt. "Det är tradition att man fuskar i Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Så har det alltid varit."**

**"Jag fuskade inte", sa Harry skarpt. "Det var... närmast en slump att jag fick reda på det."**

"Tekniskt sätt sant", sade Parvati flinandes. "Pappa älskar sådana kryphål."

"Då kommer vi komma bra överens", sade Sirius leendes. "Jag börjar misstänka att han är den bästa advokaten jag kunnat valt."

**"Jag har inte beskylld dig för nåt, gosse lille", log Moody. "Jag sa åt Dumbledore redan från första början att han kunde vara hur storsint och rättrådig han vill, men att gamle Karkaroff och Maxime säkert inte följer hans goda exempel. De kommer att ge sina egna förkämpar alla upplysningar de kan. De vill vinna. De vill slå Dumbledore. De vill bevisa att han bara är en människa."**

"Jag är bara en människa", sade Dumbledore lugnt och flera stycken såg misstroget på varandra. Det var svårt att föreställa sig att deras rektor var mänsklig som de själva

**Moody utstötte ett strävt skratt, och hans magiska öga snurrade runt så fort att Harry blev alldeles yr i huvudet av att titta på det.**

**"Nå, har du kommit på några idéer om hur du ska ta dig förbi din drake än?" frågade Moody.**

Sprout rynkade på pannan, medan Potter varit vänlig och berättat för Cedric om uppgiften så tog han fortfarande hjälp av vuxna, något som var emot reglerna.

"Ryck upp dig Pomona, han var fjorton år mot tre sjuttonåringar, de hade betydligt mer kunskap än han själv. Du kan inte klandra honom för att få hjälp, han behövde det", sade Flitwick lugnt.

"Du kan inte vara arg på Potter för att han fick hjälp. Han ville inte ens vara med och hade kunnat dött!" viskade McGonagall ursinnigt och Sprout sänkte generat blicken - de hade rätt.

**"Nej", sa Harry.**

**"Ja, jag tänker då inte tala om det för dig", sa Moody barskt. "Jag vill inte favorisera nån. Jag tänker bara ge dig ett par goda råd i största allmänhet. Och det första är: Utnyttja dina talanger."**

"Det är ett bra råd", sade Tonks.

"Det hjälpte mig en hel del", erkände Harry med ett flin.

**"Jag har inga", brast det ofrivilligt ur Harry.**

"Struntsnack Mr Potter", sade McGonagall. "Du har många talanger, speciellt inom försvar mot svartkonster."

Harry rodnande men tog glädje i att McGonagalls blick stoppade Umbridge från att kommentera.

"Och glöm inte quidditch!" utbrast Oliver.

"Oh ja, vem hade kunnat glömma det?" frågade Neville med ett flin.

"Eller ens kunnat gissa att du var den som skulle påminna alla om det", sade Alicia sarkastiskt.

"**Seså, var inte dum nu", brummade Moody. "Om jag säger att du har talanger så har du det. Tänk efter. Vad är du bäst på?"**

**Harry försökte koncentrera sig. Vad var han egentligen bäst på? Ja, det var ju i själva verket ganska lätt...**

"Jag förstår inte att det tog så lång tid för dig att komma på försvar mot svartkonster", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Ähum, ja... jag var i chock", sade Harry trevande och undvek det faktum att den talangen inte ens hade slagit honom.

"**Quidditch", sa han missmodigt, vad det nu kan vara bra för."**

"Du måste skämta!" utbrast Dorea. "Quidditch? Av allt du kunde föreslå så var det quidditch?"

"Jag är bra på det, yngsta sökaren på ett århundraden", protesterade Harry och Dorea skakade på huvudet.

"Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna en familj av sådana fanatiker för quidditch?" frågade hon uppgivet. "Mina två söner spelar det, min make är galen i det och medan Jasmine inte spelade det så älskade hon det."

"Um, vad är quidditch?" frågade Gordon otåligt.

"Det är en sport. Du har sju spelare på varje sida som flyger femton meter upp i luften på kvastar. Tre jagare ska försöka göra mål i en av tre ringar som en vaktare beskyddar...", började Dean att ivrigt förklara.

"Så det är som fotboll fast i luften med sex mål sammanlagt", sade Gordon.

"Um, typ, men vi har även två slagmän som slår dunkare, hårda, flygande bollar, mot motståndarslaget för att slå ner dem från deras kvastar. Sen finns det en sökare som fångar en extra boll som är väldigt svår att hitta, matchen är inte slut förrän en av sökarna har fångat den", fortsatte Dean att förklara. Oliver hade slutit ögonen och såg ut att vara i smärta över den förenklade versionen utav sporten.

"Men det är barbariskt!" utbrast mrs Warren. "Slå ner varandra från kvastar! Hur kan ni tillåta att skolbarn spelar det?"

"Det är vår populäraste sport och ingen på Hogwarts har dött eller försvunnit under spelet. Det värsta vi har haft är brutna ben och några små inre blödningar", sade McGonagall en aning stelt.

"Glöm inte när Harry förlorade alla sina ben i ena armen", påpekade Neville med ett retsamt leende.

"Ursäkta mig men det var Lockmans fel, inte quidditchen", protesterade Harry högljutt.

"Och du kan inte prata mrs Warren", sade Hermione med rynkad panna. "Mugglare har brutalare sporter, tillexempel boxning som går ut att slå ner varandra på marken."

"Oja, jag kan verkligen se hur vi är de brutala", muttrade Malfoy sarkastiskt och ett flertal elever brast ut i skratt.

"Du kanske inte förstår vår värld och det är förväntat, men försök inte ändra den, du har ingen rätt till det", sade Daphne

**"Just det", sa Moody och stirrade intensivt på honom med det nu nästan orörliga magiska ögat. "Du är en förbaskat skicklig flygare, har jag hört."**

"Mer än skicklig", sade Sirius stolt.

**"Ja, men... Harry stirrade på honom. "Jag får ju inte ha med mig nån kvast, jag har bara min trollstav..."**

**"Mitt andra råd.. fortfarande i största allmänhet", avbröt honom Moody med hög röst., "Är att använda en ganska enkel besvärjelse som kan ge dig vad du behöver."**

"Att kalla på din kvast", sade Narcissa.

"Han hade problem med det dock", påpekade Kingsley.

"Åh, ni kan hålla tyst, Harry kommer inte vara så vårdlös att han tänker försöka flyga bättre än en drake!" fräste Dorea och Harry bleknade. Han såg inte fram emot hans farmors reaktion till det faktum att han faktiskt gjorde det.

**Harry såg oförstående på honom. Vad var det för något han behövde?**

**"Seså, pojk", viskade Moody. "Lägg ihop dem båda, det är inte så svårt..."**

**Och plötsligt gick det upp för Harry. Han var bäst på att flyga. Han måste ta sig förbi draken i luften.**

"Du tänker försöka ta dig förbi en drake... i luften... det element de är bekvämast i...", stönade Dorea.

"Jag är vid liv", sade Harry försiktigt. "Behövde inte ens spendera ett natt i sjukhusflygeln,"

**Till det behövde han sin Åskvigg.**

"Och självklart kommer du göra det med din kvast. Någon mer genial plan?" frågade Dorea retoriskt.

"Han skulle kunna smörja in sig med barbecuesås", föreslog Ginny oskyldigt.

"Och ett mer seriöst svar är att med flit försöka reta upp draken, men jag tvivlar att någon är dum nog att försöka göra en drake arg", påpekade Narcissa och Harry gned sig fåraktigt i nacken.

**Och för att få tag i sin Åskvigg behövde han...**

**"Hermione", viskade han då han tio minuter senare befann sig i växthuset efter en häftig språngmatch och en hastig ursäkt till professor Sprout i förbifarten. "Hermione, du måste hjälpa mig."**

"Vadå? Ska Hermione kasta ner kvasten till dig?" frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Åh varför tänkte vi inte på det, det hade varit så mycket enklare", stönade Harry.

"Äsch det gick bra och du kan den trollformeln utomordentligt nu", sade Hermione.

**"Vad tror du jag har försökt göra hela tiden, Harry?" viskade hon tillbaka med ögonen runda av oro ovanför den darrande fladdermusen som hon höll på att trimma.**

**"Hermione, jag måste lära mig Locka till sig-besvärjelsen ordentligt tills i morgon eftermiddag."**

"Han kanske tänker försöker locka till sig ägget, det skulle vara en säker metod", sade Charlus hoppfullt. "Då skulle han inte behöva flyga nära draken."

"Det är bäst för honom", mumlade Dorea. "Och förhoppningsfullt så kommer Hermione övertala honom om att kvasten inte är nödvändig i så fall."

**Och så satte de i gång att öva. De hoppade över lunchen och letade reda på ett tomt klassrum,**

"Harry!" utbrast Remus.

"Du var hönsmamman i er grupp, eller hur?" frågade Harry i ett försök att distrahera mannen.

"Ja, det kan man säga, vilket är varför jag vill veta varför du hoppade över lunchen", sade Remus och Sirius skrockade.

"Um, jag tänkte att det är bättre att hoppa över en lunch istället för att bli drakens lunch", sade Harry sakta, som om han var osäker på sina egna ord.

"Bara du inte gör det igen, du behöver äta, du är alldeles för smal", sade Remus med rynkad panna.

**där Harry ansträngde sig av hela sin kraft för att få olika föremål att komma flygande till sig. Han hade fortfarande svårt att få det att fungera. Böckerna och fjäderpennorna tappade hela tiden farten halvvägs genom rummet och föll som stenar till golvet.**

"Huh, jag trodde verkligen att det skulle vara enklare för dig att göra det med tanke på hur ofta du använde dig av sån magi hemma", sade Sirius.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry en aning förvirrat.

"Leksakskvasten du hade när du var liten, som jag berättade om tidigare", började Sirius och Harry nickade. "Det var praktiskt taget omöjligt att få dig att kliva av från den, och Lily valde till slut att gömma den för att du skulle kunna sova. Problemet var bara att du med din magi fick tag på den igen så fort hon vände ryggen till, i själva verket gjorde du det med de flesta av dina leksaker."

"James fann det hysteriskt roligt men tillslut valde de att kasta en förtrollning över din kvast för att hindra dig från att få tag på den", fnös Remus. "Vi räknade självklart inte med hur envis du var och de hade inte gjort det ifall de visste att det skulle leda till en hjärtattack."

"Du var med andra ord en trubbelmakare redan då", fnittrade Ginny. "Så vad gjorde han?"

"Lily hade lagt dig för att sova och vi satt i vardagsrummet och pratade, föreställ dig vår förvåning när vi plötsligt ser dig sväva förbi utanför fönstret. Vi rusade uppenbarligen ut och där satt du skrattandes på James kvast. Du var överlycklig över att du kunde flyga högre än vanligt."

"Du måste skämta. Han flög James kvast!" flämtade Mrs Weasley upprört.

"Se, bästa sökaren någonsin. Du hade talangen sen du föddes", sade Oliver i en stolt ton och låtsades torka bort en tår.

"Men vad hände?"

"VI fick ner dig efter en stund och jag fick en utskällning av Lily, eftersom det tydligen var mitt fel att Harry gjort det", fnös Sirius.

"Sen smällde hon till James för att ha lämnat sin kvast framme för Harry att få tag i", tillade Remus flinande.

**"Koncentrera dig, Harry, koncentrera dig..."**

**"Vad tror du jag gör?" frågade Harry ilsket. "Av någon anledning dyker heltiden tanken på en stor, vidrig drake upp i huvudet på mig... Okej låt oss försöka igen."**

"De är inte vidriga!" protesterade Charlie.

"Det är klart att du inte tycker det, du skulle gifta dig med en om det var möjligt", hånade Bill.

"Det är inte mitt fel att Saphira är väldigt intelligent och bedårande", mumlade Charlie, "dessutom var det ett skämt."

**Han ville helst hoppa över lektionen i spådomskonst för att kunna öva vidare, men Hermione vägrade blankt att skolka från talmagin, och det var ingen mening att stanna kvar utan henne. Alltså blev Harry tvungen att uthärda över en timmes lektion med professor Trelawney, som använde halva tiden till att berätta att Mars position i förhållande till Saturnus i just detta ögonblick betydde att alla som var födda i juli riskerade att drabbas av en plötslig, våldsam död.**

"Det kan betyda både mig och Neville", påpekade Harry.

"För att inte tala om en hel del andra personer här i salen", sade Su Li.

"Men med tanke på vad du kommer att möta dagen därpå så är det antagligen du", sade en förstaårselev kaxigt.

**"Ja, men så bra då", sa Harry med hög röst, för han kunde inte längre behärska sin irritation. "Bara den inte blir alltför utdragen, för jag vill inte plågas."**

Ett skratt spred sig i salen över Harrys oväntade svar.

"Tja, det är ett sätt att hantera situationen på", skrattade Amanda.

**Ron tittade upp och såg ut som om han tänkte börja skratta. Det var första gången på länge som han fångade Harrys blick, men Harry kände sig fortfarande för bitter på Ron för att ta någon notis om det.**

"Kan ni bara bli vänner? Jag orkar inte höra mer bråk", stönade Neville.

"Vi blir sams snart, men det är inte sista bråket det året", sade Harry ursäktande och ett dussintal personer stönade i besvikelse.

**Resten av lektionen satt han och försökte locka till sig små föremål under bordet med hjälp av sin trollstav. Han lyckades få en fluga att susa rakt in i handen, men han var inte helt övertygad om det berodde på hans skicklighet i att utföra Locka till sig-besvärjelsen - flugan kanske bara var obegåvad.**

"Varför skulle en fluga flyga in i din hand?" frågade Hannah misstroget.

"Självmordsbenägen?" föreslog Lee med en axelryckning.

"Rent av uttråkad, kan inte vara spännande att vara en fluga", tillade Gabriel och tittade upp över kanten på boken.

"Eller så kanske den var blind", sade en liten flicka nervöst.

"Hm, det kan mycket väl stämma", sade Gabriel med ett litet leende. Hon påminde honom om hans lillasyster.

**Han tvingade sig att äta lite middag efter spådomslektionen och gick sedan tillbaka till det tomma klassrummet tillsammans med Hermione. De använde osynlighetsmanteln för att undvika lärarna.**

"Mr Potter, du kunde bara ha frågat mig så hade du fått lov att använda mitt klassrum", suckade McGonagall och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag var inte säker på ifall Hermione var tillåten att hjälpa mig", erkände Harry.

"Allt hon gjorde var att ge dig positiv feedback och uppmuntring att göra bättre ifrån dig, det var fortfarande du som gjorde allt jobb Potter", försäkrade McGonagall.

**De fortsatte att öva till efter midnatt. De skulle ha stannat ännu längre om inte Peeves hade dykt pip och låtsas som om han trodde att Harry gärna vill ha saker kastade i huvudet, varpå han började slänga stolar tvärs genom rummet.**

"Er poltergeist est väldigt barnlik", sade Fleur.

"Det menar du inte", sade Percy sarkastiskt samtidigt som tvillingarna sade: "Han är toppen".

**Harry och Hermione skyndade sig därifrån innan oväsendet tillkallade Filch och återvände till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, som lyckligtvis var helt tomt nu. Klockan två den natten stod Harry vid den öppna spisen, omgiven av högar med föremål - böcker, fjäderpennor, flera upp- och nervända stolar och en gammal uppsättning av spottkulor och Nevilles padda Trevor.**

"Så det var där han var!" sade Neville med ett skratt.

"Det var en olyckshändelse, jag glömde säga mitt objekt och pekade av misstag mot Trevors riktning. Jag var väldigt förvånad när han flög ut ifrån femte hyllan på bokhyllan."

"Jag har gett upp att försöka mig förstå hur han han hamnar överallt", sade Dean och skakade på huvudet.

**Det var först under sista timmen som Harry verkligen hade fått kläm på Locka till sig-besvärjelsen.**

**"Det är bättre, Harry, det är mycket, mycket bättre", sa Hermione, som såg utmattad men nöjd ut.**

"Bra jobbat Harry", sade Sirius med ett stolt leende. "Jag visste att du kunde göra det."

"Men jag gjorde det efter alla andra!" protesterade Harry.

"Det spelar ingen roll, huvudsaken är att du klarar av det. Dessutom tror jag att dina nerver stoppade dig innan, du var för nervös inför turneringen", sade Sirius bestämt.

**"Ja, nu vet vi i varje fall vad vi ska göra nästa gång jag inte klarar av en besvärjelse", sade Harry och slängde tillbaka ett runlexikon till Hermione så att han kunde försöka igen. "Jag behöver bara hotas med en drake. Är du beredd?"**

**Han höjde trollstaven ännu en gång. "Accio lexikon."**

**Den tunga boken flög ur handen på Hermione och susade tvärs genom rummet till Harry, som fångade upp den.**

Harrys vänner brast ut i applåd, vilket resulterade med att Malfoy himlade med ögonen, i den här takten skulle de aldrig bli klara med böckerna..

**"Harry, jag tror verkligen att du har kläm på det nu!" sa Hermione förtjust.**

**"Bara det fungerar i morgon också", sa Harry. "Åskviggen kommer att vara mycket längre bort än några av sakerna här inne. Den kommer att vara i slottet, medan jag är utanför på området."**

"Så länge som du koncentrera dig så kommer det gå bra", sade Remus självsäkert.

"Tvivla inte på dig själv heller, du är duktig Harry", tillade Tonks.

"Jag måste hålla med, jag kanske inte har sett dig på några år, men du var smart när du var i min klass", instämde mrs Warren och Remus log mot henne.

Tonks började åter igen gnaga på sin underläpp, hon kunde inte låta bli att märka att han hade gjort det väldigt ofta sen kvinnan kom in i salen. Kände de varandra sen innan? Var han attraherad av henne... hon var mycket medveten om att Remus i nästan hela sitt liv önskat att han var normal och den där kvinna kunde vara en del av det. Hon var fullständigt normal, inte någon som ändrade sitt utseende hela tiden beroende på sina känslor och för att skapa skratt. Kunde det vara så att hon skulle förlora Remus innan de ens hade gett ett förhållande en chans?

**"Det spelar ingen roll" sa Hermione bestämt. "Om du bara koncentrera dig riktigt, riktigt hårt på den, kommer den till dig. Men nu är det bäst att vi får lite sömn... du behöver det."**

"No kidding", sade Charlie.

"Du får tillräckligt med sömn va, Harry?" frågade Dorea oroligt.

"Jadå, tillräckligt för min kropp åtminstone."

**Harry hade varit så upptagen av att lära sig Locka till sig-besvärjelsen den kvällen att den blinda panikkänslan hade lättat en smula.**

"Det är bra, det är riktigt bra", mumlade madam Pomfrey.

**Men morgonen därpå återvände den med full styrka. Det rådde en spänd och upphetsad stämning i hela skolan. Lektionerna skulle sluta sluta klockan tolv på dagen, så att alla eleverna fick tid att ta sig ner till drakarnas inhägnad men de visste förstås inte än vad de skulle finna där. Harry kände sig besynnerligt avskild från alla andra omkring sig, vare sig de önskade honom lycka till eller väste: "Vi ska ha en ask pappersnäsdukar i beredskap åt dig, Potter" när de gick förbi.**

"Det var de tamaste förolämpningarna", påpekade Hermione.

"Tamaste?" frågade Charlus med höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror det var någon som sade något om en kista", sade Ginny högt när det var tydligt att Harry inte tänkte svara.

"Han går inte längre kvar här, ni behöver inte bli upprörda", mumlade Harry när han såg hur de vuxna hajade till och såg ut som om de skulle explodera. "Jag mår bra, jag tog inte illa upp."

"Det är inte poängen, det där är ett dödshot, mr Potter", sade madam Bones allvarligt.

"Det spelar ingen roll nu", protesterade Harry högljutt. "De gjorde ingenting."

"Oroa er inte, vi gav igen för Harrys skull", sade Fred allvarligt.

**Han var så fruktansvärt nervös att han var rädd för att helt tappa fattningen och börja förbanna allt och alla omkring sig när han skulle ut för att möta sin drake. Tiden uppförde sig konstigare än någonsin, den rusade förbi i stora sjok, så att han i ena minuten tycktes sitta på timmen i trollkonsthistoria, som var dagens första lektion, medan han i nästa ögonblick var på väg in till lunch. Vart hade egentligen förmiddagen tagit vägen? De sista drakfria timmarna? Plötsligt kom professor McGonagall hastigt skyndande fram till honom i stora salen. Alla betraktade honom.**

"Jag hoppas att du hann äta något", sade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Jag lyckades få i mig lite men det kändes som om jag skulle spy vilken sekund som helst", suckade Harry.

**"Potter, turneringsdeltagarna ska samlas nere på planen nu. Du måste göra dig klar för första uppgiften."**

"Ni tycker inte att ni kunde ha varnat honom i förväg? Han hade kunnat äta tidigare och gått ner i tid", påpekade Alicia.

"Jag ville ha tillfälle att prata med honom ostört och ge honom lite mer tid innan han skulle behöva möta det faktum att turneringen faktiskt skulle äga rum", förklarade McGonagall.

"**Okej", sa Harry och reste sig. Han tappade gaffeln på tallriken med ett klirr.**

**"Lycka till, Harry", viskade Hermione. "Du klarar det säkert!"**

"Att lägga till 'säkert' var nog inte bästa idén", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Jag önskade honom åtminstone lycka till", muttrade Hermione och Ron rodnade.

**"Ja", sa Harry med en röst som inte alls lät som hans egen. Han lämnade stora salen tillsammans med professor McGonagall. Hon verkade inte heller vara sitt vanliga jag. I själva verket såg hon nästan lika orolig ut som Hermione. Då hon fick med honom nerför stentrappan och ut i den kalla novembereftermiddagen lade hon en hand på hans axel.**

"Jag var orolig. Jag hade ingen aning om att du var förberedd för uppgiften", sade McGonagall.

"Ledsen professorn", sade Harry fåraktigt.

"Var inte löjlig, jag är väldigt tacksam över att du var förberedd", sade McGonagall ärligt.

**"Du får inte gripas av panik nu", sa hon. "utan hålla huvudet kallt. Vi har trollkarlar som är beredda att ingripa om situationen urartar. Bara du gör ditt bästa, kommer alla att tycka att det duger bra... Känns det som om du kan klara det?"**

**"Ja, "hörde Harry sig själv säga. "Ja, det känns fint."**

"Jag var tacksam över att du berättade att det fanns folk som kunde hjälpa till, det lugnade mig en aning", avslöjade Harry och McGonagall log mot honom.

**Hon förde honom bort mot stället där drakarna fanns, runt skogsbrynet och vidare fram mot den klunga träd på vars andra sida inhägnaden tydligt hade synts. Men då de närmade sig upptäckte Harry att man hade rest ett tält framför drakarna. Tältets öppning var vänd utåt, bort från inhägnaden.**

"För att ingen skulle kunna fly när de såg drakarna", muttrade Neville och Harry frustade till av skratt.

**"Du ska gå in där och vänta tillsammans med de andra deltagarna", sa professor McGonagall med en röst som darrade lite. "Vänta tills det blir din tur, Potter. Mr Bagman är där inne, han kommer att förklara allt för dig... om proceduren. Lycka till!"**

"Hur mycket ville du följa med honom in?" frågade madam Hooch nyfiket.

"Mer än något. Jag hatade att han skulle behöva få möta en drake, att han skulle vara ensam när han fick reda på det. Jag ville vara där för honom", suckade McGonagall.

"Jag tror att han uppskattade det lilla du gjorde av döma av hans kommentarer idag", sade Hooch med ett leende.

"Jag önskar bara att jag kunde ha gjort mer. Han borde inte ens ha varit i den situationen", mumlade den äldre häxan medan hon betraktade Harry som skrattade åt något en av hans vänner hade sagt. "Vi har otrolig tur att han är med oss idag."

**"Tack", sa Harry med tonlös, frånvarande röst. Hon lämnade honom vid tältöppningen. Harry gick in. Fleur Delacour satt i ett hörn på en låg träpall. Hon såg inte alls lika lugn och oberörd ut som hon brukade, utan var blek och kallsvettig.**

"Självklart, vi skylle möta un dragon!" sade Fleur med en rysning. Gordon och Bradley stirrade med stora ögon och öppen mun på henne, något som Bill snabbt lade märke till och han placerade snabbt en arm runt sin flickvän.

"Du hade inget att oroa dig för. Det du gjorde var otroligt", sade Charlie med ett leende mot den franska häxan.

**Viktor Krum såg vresigare ut än vanligt, och Harry antog att det berodde på nervositet. Cedric stegrade oupphörligt fram och tillbaka. När Harry trädde in gav Cedric honom ett svagt leende, som Harry besvarade med en stel grimas. Han kände hur ansiktsmusklerna arbetade hårt, som om de hade glömt hur man åstadkom ett leende.**

"Tack för att du berättade det för honom, Harry. Jag vill inte tänka på hur skadad han kunde ha blivit om han inte varit förvarnad", sade Cho med ett darrande leende.

"Vem som helst hade gjort det", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Non, 'Arry, de 'ade inte alla. Vi gjorde inte det", sade Fleur allvarligt med en ångerfull blick.

"Ni var inte heller medvetna om att alla utan en var medveten om vad uppgiften var", påpekade Harry.

"Precis, Chérie, må inte dåligt över det", sade Bill och gav sin flickvän en lätt kyss på pannan.

"Jag antar att kalla henne för älskling på franska är en uppdatering från att kalla henne sin blomma", skrattade Lavender."Du kan franska?" frågade Fleur intresserat

"Bara ytterst lite."

**"Harry! Vad bra att du kom!" sa Bagman glatt och vände sig om mot honom. "Kom in, kom in och känn dig som hemma!" Bagman liknade en lätt förstorad seriefigur, där han stod bland de bleknosiga turneringsdeltagarna. Han hade på sig sin gamla Waspklädnad igen. "Ja, nu när allesammans är här kan det vara dags att ge er besked!" sa Bagman raskt. "När publiken är på plats kommer jag att räcka var och en av er den här lilla påsen." Han höll upp en liten purpurröd sidenpåse och skakade den framför dem. "Ur den ska var och en dra en miniatyrmodell av det ni sen ska ut och möta. Det finns olika... öh... varianter, förstår ni. Och så skulle jag visst komma ihåg att tala om en annan sak också... å, javisst ja, er uppgift är att hämma det gyllene ägget!"**

"Du måste skämta, han glömde nästan att berätta uppgiften", stönade George.

"Men uppgiften låter inte så farlig, de måste bara hämta ägget!" protesterade Miriam.

"Från tre ruvande drakmammor? Heh, det är väldigt farligt", sade Charlie allvarligt och Miriam höjde ett ögonbryn, hon tvivlade på att det var så farligt som mannen försökte få det att låta. Det var tonåringar som skulle möta en drake, och om Potter hade klarat det kunde det inte vara särskilt svårt.

**Harry kastade en blick på de andra. Cedric nickade kort för att visa att han hade förstått Bagmans ord och började sedan stega fram och tillbaka i tältet igen, blekgrön i ansiktet. Fleur Delacour och Krum visade ingen som helst reaktion. Kanske de var rädda för att de skulle kasta upp om de öppnade munnen, så kände i alla fall Harry det själv. Men de hade åtminstone anmält sig frivilligt till det här...**

"Um, anmälde en vän dig i tävlingen eller?" frågade mrs Warren osäkert.

"Ingen vet vem som anmälde mig... tja jag vet nu, men då visste jag inte det... i alla fall så är det inte det viktiga. Någon anmälde mig till turneringen utan min tillåtelse."

"Okej, men det kan inte ha varit så farligt. Jag menar ni är bara skolbarn", sade hon förhoppningsfullt.

"Öh, turneringen i magisk trekamp blev förbjuden i flera år därför att dödssiffan blev för hög", sade Percy med en grimas. "Därför infördes en åldersgräns på sjutton år, för att den var för farlig och svår för någon under den åldern. Att Harry blev utvald var en skandal."

"Så varför valde ni ut honom?" frågade Gondor misstroget. "Ni får skylla er själva i så fall."

"Åh det var inte vi, en bägare fylld med blå eld spottade ut sig hans namn tillsammans med de andra tre", sade Lee flinandes och de fyra mugglarna stirrade misstroget på dem.

"Varför berättar alla saker för dem! Det här är allvarligt!" utbrast Zabini ilsket till Malfoy.

"De kommer åtminstone få sitt minne raderat sen", muttrade Malfoy tillbaka bittert.

**Under en kort stund, som verkade mindre än ingenting, kunde de höra hundratals och åter hundratals fötter trava förbi tältet, medan deras ägare pratade upphetsat, skrattade och skämtade... Harry kände sig så avskild från sina kamrater där utanför, som om de hade tillhört ett annat släkte. Och sedan - för Harry verkade det bara som en kort sekund efteråt - öppnade Bagman den purpurröda påsen.**

**"Damerna först", sa han och höll fram den mot Fleur Delacour. Hon sträckte ner en darrande hand i påsen och drog fram en pytteliten, perfekt modell av en drake - en walesisk grön.**

"Jag hade hoppats att Harry skulle få den", stönade Dorea.

"Det är inte över en, han kan fortfarande få kinesisk eldboll eller kortnosen", sade Charlus mellan sammanbitna tänder.

**Det stod nummer två på den. Och eftersom Fleur inte visade något tecken på överraskning utan snarare en beslutsam resignation, förstod Harry att han hade haft rätt: madam Maxime hade talat om för henne vad hon hade att vänta. Samma sak gällde Krum. Han drog den kinesiska eldsbollen med nummer tre om halsen. Han blinkade inte ens utan stirrade bara i marken.**

"Toppen, det lämnar bara kortnosen och taggsvansen", stönade Dorea

"Varför måste vår sonson alltid hamna i så farliga situationer?" klagade Charlus samtidigt.

"Jag har en talang, men jag skulle gärna vilja ha ett riktigt svar för det", svarade Harry.

**Cedric stack ner handen i påsen, och ut kom den blågrå svenska kortnosingen med nummer ett på ett band runt halsen.**

"Och självklart så får du den farligaste draken av alla", sade Tonks med en suck.

"Jag var inte alltför förvånad om jag ska vara ärlig", suckade Harry.

**Väl medveten om vad som återstod stack Harry ner handen i sidenpåsen och drog ut den ungerska taggsvansen med nummer fyra. Den sträckte ut vingarna och blottade sina pyttesmå huggtänder då han tittade ner på den.**

"Du vet, miniatyren var gullig... den riktiga var skrämmande", sade Harry fundersamt.

"No shit, Sherlock", fnös Hermione.

**"Ja, då var det avgjort!" sa Bagman. "Var och en av er har dragit den drake ni ska möta. Numren anger i vilken ordning ni ska möta drakarna, om ni förstår? Jag måste lämna er om ett ögonblick, eftersom jag ska vara kommentator. Cedric Diggory, du är först, och du går in i fållan när du hör en visselsignal, uppfattat? Och... Harry, får jag tala ett kort ögonblick med dig? Utanför."**

"Vad vill han?" frågade Sirius misstänksamt.

"Kanske ge råd?" föreslog Fred med rynkad panna, han hade en bra gissning till varför Bagman skulle ha velat ge råd.

"Men är inte det olagligt?" frågade Fay.

"Jo, domarna har inte tillåtelse att ge råd", sa Percy.

**"Öh... ja", svarade Harry hest. Han reste sig och gick ut ur tältet i sällskap med Bagman, som drog in honom lite avsides bakom en klunga träd och sedan vände sig mot honom med ett faderligt ansiktsuttryck. "Hur känns det, Harry? Är det nåt jag kan hjälpa till med?"**

Sirius rynkade på pannan, han visste att han borde vara tacksam för att någon erbjöd Harry sin hjälp men istället så kände han bara en enorm avundsjuka. Han önskade och ville att det var han själv som kunde ge Harry hjälp, han som kunde ha frågat ifall Harry behövde något. Han hade missat så många ögonblick i Harrys liv och han var trött på det, Harry skulle om två år vara vuxen och inte längre behöva honom...

"Sluta överanalysera allting Tramptass. Harry vill ha sån hjälp av dig, inte av Bagman och inte av någon annan. Utöver det så kommer han inte sluta behöva bara för att han fyller sjutton och enligt lag är vuxen", viskade Remus till sin vän.

"Du har rätt som vanligt... jag hatar bara det faktum att jag inte kan göra mer", suckade Sirius.

"Tänk positivt, det är över nu. Du kommer vara en fri man inom några veckor", sade Remus med ett leende som smittade av sig på Sirius.

"**Va?" sa Harry. "Jag... nej, jag behöver ingenting."**

**"Har du en plan?" Bagman sänkte konspiratoriskt rösten. "Jag ger dig gärna några fingervisningar ifall du vill, om du förstår vad jag menar", sa Bagman och sänkte rösten ännu mer.**

"Det där påminde mig bara om Lockman. Ni vet i andra året under duellklubben när han erbjöd sin hjälp", sade Harry.

"Ifall det inte var för det faktum att han förlorat sitt minne skulle jag ha tagit stort nöje i att arrestera honom", sade Kingsley.

"Du kan fortfarande se till att det vi lärde oss kommer ut till allmänheten. Förstöra hans rykte helt och hållet", påpekade Tonks med ett flin.

"Auror Tonks, hur barnsligt du agerar hemma är din orsak, men just nu har du ett arbetspass trots att du spenderar det med att lyssna på en bok. Försök att agera din ålder och vara en förebild istället för att ha dåligt inflytande på skolbarnen", avbröt madam Bones i en irriterad ton.

**"Du är ju i underläge här, Harry. Om det finns nånting jag kan göra för att hjälpa dig..."**

**"Nej", sa Harry så snabbt att han förstod att det lät oförskämt. "Nej, jag... jag har redan bestämt vad jag ska göra, tack."**

**"Ingen skulle få veta det, Harry", sa Bagman och blinkade åt honom.**

"'An borde 'a vetat bättre, 'Arry 'ade kynnat få problem om någon fick veta", sade Fleur med rynkad panna.

"Det var antagligen i sympati för att Harry blev utvald till att tävla eftersom någon annan anmälde honom", sade Bill.

"C'est possible", instämde Fleur, men hon lät lite tveksam.

**"Nej, men jag klarar mig nog. Det känns fint", sa Harry och undrade varför han hela tiden påstod det när han nästan aldrig hade känt sig värre till mods. "Jag har tänkt ut en plan, och jag..."**

"Ifall Harry säger att han mår fint så är det en lögn", sade Hermione

"Ordet fint är en varningssignal", instämde Ron nickandes medan Sirius bet sig i läppen och såg på Remus vars ansikte hade en färg som liknade Dumbledores skägg

**Det hördes en signal från en visselpipa någonstans.**

**"Jösses, jag måste rusa!" utbrast Bagman förskräckt och skyndade därifrån.**

"Tur att du inte accepterade hans hjälp, du hade bara hunnit uppfatta hälften och antagligen gjort något dumt", fnös Roger Davis

**Harry gick tillbaka till tältet och såg Cedric komma ut, grönare i ansiktet än någonsin. Harry ville önska honom lycka till då han gick förbi, men det enda han lyckades få fram var en hes grymtning. Harry gick tillbaka in till Fleur och Krum. Några sekunder senare hörde de publikens vrål, vilket betydde att Cedric hade stigit in i inhägnaden och nu stod öga mot öga med den levande motsvarigheten till sin modell.**

"Vi var otroligt glada över att Cedric var den första som kom ut", sade Justin stolt.

"Klart vi var, det var Hogwarts förekämpe som fick börja", muttrade Zacharias.

**Att sitta där och lyssna var värre än Harry hade föreställt sig. Publiken skrek, vrålade och flämtade, som med en enda mun, då Cedric gjorde vad han nu kunde göra för att ta sig förbi den svenska kortnosingen.**

"Du skulle ha sett det. Det var mycket bättre att se det med egna ögon än att endast höra det", sade Ginny.

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat vara i publiken."

**Krum satt fortfarande och stirrade ner i marken, medan Fleur följde Cedrics exempel och stegade fram och tillbaka i tältet. Och Bagmans kommentarer gjorde inte heller saken bättre... Hemska bilder dök upp i Harrys hjärna i takt med vad han hörde: "Å, det var nära ögat, mycket nära... Han tar verkligen risker, den här deltagaren!... En sån smart manöver, synd att den inte lyckades!"**

"Jag förstår inte hur ni klarade av och sitta och höra allt det där, jag hade dött av skräck", sade Hannah imponerat.

"Jag övervägde att rymma, det fanns fortfarande tid."

"Jag hade öronproppar för att inte höra vad de sa", avslöjade Krum.

"Je pensais på konsekvenserna av att dra sig yr vid den tidpynkten", sade Fleur.

**Och sedan, efter ungefär en kvart, hörde Harry ett öronbedövande vrål, som bara kunde betyda en sak: Cedric hade sluppit förbi sin drake och fått tag i det gyllene ägget.**

**"Jättebra, verkligen skickligt!" ropade Bagman. "Och här kommer nu domarnas poäng!"**

**Men han ropade inte ut poängen, Harry antog att domarna visade den på en skylt, som de höll upp för publiken.**

"Jäpp", sade Neville med en nickning på huvudet.

"Vet du ens vad de andra fick för poäng?"

"Det kommer troligtvis att dras upp senare", sade Harry med ett leende mot förstaårseleven som frågat.

**"En klar, tre återstår!" skrek Bagman då visselpipan hördes igen. "Varsågod och kom fram, miss Delacour."**

**Fleur darrade från topp till tå. Harry kände större sympati för henne när hon lämnade tältet än han dittills hade gjort. Hon höll huvudet högt och kramade hår om trollstaven. Han och Krum blev ensamma kvar på var sin sida av tältet, men de undvek att se på varandra.**

"Merci 'Arry", sade Fleur med ett tacksamt leende.

**Samma procedur upprepades. "Å, jag undrar just om det där var så klokt!" hörde de Bagman glatt utropa."Oj då... nära ögat! Ta det försiktigt nu... Jösses, jag trodde nästan det var klippt för henne!"**

"Vad hände?"

"Jag tänkte faux, tu sais, tänkte inte på konsekvenserna av min plan", sade Fleur bittert.

**Tio minuter senare hörde Harry publiken bryta ut i stormande bifall ännu en gång. Fleur måste också ha klarat uppgiften. Det blev en paus, medan Fleurs poäng visades... mer applåder... och så ljöd visselpipan för tredje gången.**

"Din strategi måste ha varit bättre än Diggorys", sade Narcissa.

"Den var imponerande", erkände Ginny en aning motvilligt. "Jag hade inte klarat av det."

**"Och här kommer mr Krum!" ropade Bagman, och Krum lommade ut och lämnade Harry ensam kvar.**

"Det var de värsta minuterna i mitt liv", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Det måste ha varit hemskt att sitta där helt själv", sade Lavender med sympati i rösten.

**Han kände sig mycket mer medveten om sin kropp än vanligt: mycket mer medveten om hur fort hjärtat slog och hur det kröp i fingrarna av skräck. Men samtidigt kändes det som om han stod utanför sin egen kropp och betraktade tältets väggar och hörde publikens rop som om de kom långt, långt bortifrån.**

"Få inte en panikattack, det är det sista du behöver", bad Neville skrämt.

"Jag har inte panikattacker ofta och de började först vid sommaren", protesterade Harry. "Det har blivit bättre."

"Panikattack... det du råkade ut för förut?" frågade Sirius oroligt och Harry nickade. "Är det något jag kan göra?"

"Fortsätta behandla mig som du gjort", svarade Harry ärligt.

**"Mycket djärvt!" skrek Bagman, och Harry hörde hur den kinesiska eldsbollen utstötte ett fruktansvärt, rytande vrål medan hela publiken verkade dra efter andan samtidigt. "Han är verkligen modig... och... ja, där fick han tag i ägget!"**

**Applåderna som dånade genom den tunna, vintriga luften lät som glas som splittras. Krum var klar - nu var det Harrys tur vilket ögonblick som helst.**

"Du har ingen aning om hur skräckslagen jag var när jag insåg att du skulle få möta taggsvansen", sade Charlie.

"Tack Charlie", sade Harry med ett leende.

"Jag var även den som behövde berätta för mamma", påminde Charlie sina syskon och rös vid minnet av när han berättat det. "Hon gjorde mig nästan döv."

"Jag var inte så illa", sade mrs Weasley och Charlie stirrade misstroget på henne.

**Han reste sig upp, svagt medveten om att benen kändes som gelé. Han väntade. Och sedan hörde han visselsignalen. Han gick ut ur tältet medan paniken steg inom honom. Nu var han på väg förbi träden och gick in genom en öppning i inhägnaden. Han såg allting framför sig som i en mycket livlig dröm. Hundratals ansikten stirrade ner på honom från åskådarläktarna, som hade trollats dit sedan han sist befann sig på platsen. Och där var taggsvansen i andra änden av fållan, lutad över sitt rede med vingarna halvt hoppfyllda och de ondskefulla gula ögonen riktade mot honom, en fruktansvärd, fjällig svart jätteödla med piskande, taggig svans som efterlämnade meterlånga fåror i den hårda marken.**

"Um... hur stor drake pratar vi egentligen?" frågade Bradley nervöst. Han började nu förstå att det inte var någon lek, utan på blodigt allvar. Drakarna var inte gulliga - utan skräckinjagande.

"Runt femton meter lång", svarade Charlie och de fyra mugglarna bleknade.

**Publiken väsnades väldigt, genom det var vänligt menat eller ej var omöjligt för Harry att avgöra, och det var honom förresten likgiltigt. Det var dags att göra vad han måste göra… att koncentrera sig helt och hållet på den taktik som var hans enda chans... Han höjde sin trollstav.**

**"Accio Åskviggen!" ropade han.**

"Harry!" stönade Dorea skrämt. "Tyckte du verkligen att det var en bra idé att försöka flyga ikapp med en drake?"

"Det var den bästa idén jag hade", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Vad sägs som att istället försöka kasta Accio på ägget?" föreslog Parvati.

"Det är en bra idé men det skulle inte ha funkat, vi hade kastat en förtrollning över ägget som hindrade det att bli tillkallas", sade Percy.

**Han väntade, medan han hoppades och bad med varenda fiber i sin kropp att det skulle lyckas... för om det inte fungerade, om kvasten inte kom...**

"Mr Potter, du får absolut inte tvivla när du kastar förtrollningen", pep Flitwick förebrående. "Även om du inte längre uttalar besvärjelsen så matar fortfarande din magi den tills föremålet har nått dig. Ifall du tvivlar finns det stor chans att kvasten kommer falla till marken halvvägs till dig."

"Jag ska tänka på det i fortsättningen, professor", sade Harry.

**Han såg allt omkring sig som genom ett flimrande dis, som fick inhägnaden och de hundratals ansiktena att simma framför ögonen på honom. Och sedan hörd han den susa genom luften bakom sig; han vände sig om och fick syn på sin Åskvigg, som kom farande emot honom runt skogsbrynet och flög in i inhägnaden.**

Ett jubel steg genom salen från de som inte hade sett uppgiften.

"Kom igen, Harry, visa dem vad du har!" jublade en förstaårselev som tillsammans med sina vänner och studsade upp- och ner på sin plats av spänning.

**Den stannade tvärt i luften och väntade på att han skulle kliva upp. Publiken skrek och väsnades ännu mer. Bagman ropade någonting, men Harrys öron fungerade inte längre som vanligt... att lyssna på publiken var inte viktigt.**

"Jag tror att det var något om att ingen hade tänkt på det", sade Anthony fundersamt.

"Jag önskade att jag hade tänkt på det", sade Krum.

"Enda fördelen med att vara tre år yngre, jag kan inte lika avancerade saker och kan därför välja den mindre uppenbara men lättare vägen", sade Harry retsamt.

**Han svingade benet över kvasten och sparade i väg från marken. Och en sekund senare hände något mirakulöst...**

"Turneringen ställdes in?" frågade Charlus en aning hoppfullt även om han var medveten om att det var meningslöst.

"Skulle ha älskat det, men då hade vi inte läst den här boken", suckade Harry.

**Då han susade uppåt med vinden vinande genom håret medan åskådarnas ansikten försvann som små hudfärgade knappnålshuvuden under honom och taggsvansen krympt till en hunds storlek, gick det upp för honom att han inte bara hade lämnat marken bakom sig utan också sin rädsla... Han var tillbaka i sitt rätta element.**

"Du vet, du vägrade att gå eller krypa efter att Sirius gav dig leksakskvasten, James och Lily kunde knappt få dig att kliva av den", sade Remus med skratt i rösten.

"Jag minns det", sade Sirius med ett stort leende.

"Den kvasten som drev Lily galen? Klandrade hon inte Sirius för att han aldrig lämnade ifrån sig kvasten?" frågade mr Weasley vänd mot de två Marodörerna. "Jag har ett minne av att Fabian pratade om det."

"Åh, just ja. När vi träffades allihopa och Harry tog sig ur inhägnaden via sin kvast", skrattade Remus. "Det var en av de bättre mötena."

"Jag tänker anta att det här var innan jag fick tag i pappas kvast?" sade Harry en aning roat.

"Det stämmer", sade Sirius skrattandes.

**Det var som en quidditchmatch, ingenting annat... bara en ny quidditchmatch, och taggsvansen var bara ett nytt otrevligt motståndarlag.**

"Det är ett sätt att göra det, och ditt mål är till och med av guld", sade Lee.

"Det fungerade", sade Harry nonchalant.

"Det var otroligt", tillade Ron.

**Han tittade ner på redet och fick syn på det gyllene ägget som glänste bland de andra blygrå äggen, i säkert förvar mellan drakens framben.**

"Det är perfekt, ägget är till och med i guld", sade Oliver ivrigt.

"Jag föreställer mig bara hur Oliver kommer vara som förälder, att flyga kommer vara en syssla", fnös Leanne.

"Tänk istället på honom som farfar eller morfar. Han kommer prata med våra barnbarn och när de ställer frågor om Harry så kommer han prata om hur de spelade i samma quidditchlag, att han var en fantastisk sökare redan i sitt första år", fnös Alicia.

"De kommer fråga om hur han var som person på den tiden, ifall han redan då var en hjälpte och ifall han kunde ha besegrat Voldemort som elvaåring" skrattade Katie och ignorerade Harrys protester om att han tekniskt sätt hade gjort det. "Han kommer svara i något med stil om att han kan minnas första matchen..."

"Nej, nej, berätta om De vises sten", pep Fred och George med beundrade ögon riktade mot Oliver som rodnande.

"HAN FÅNGADE KVICKEN I MUNNEN!" skrek Angelina innan hon lugnt fortsatte: "och de skulle börja klaga, men Oliver skulle bara; "VI PRATAR OM QUIDDITCH!"

Alla i salen brast ut i skratt över det gamla quidditchlagets konversation,

"Så våra barnbarn?" mumlade en rodnande Oliver till Alicia.

"Äh, håll tyst", muttrade Alicia som själv började rodna.

"Jag upprepade bara vad du sade... och jag ser fram emot det", sade Oliver ärligt med ett förtjust leende vid tanken på att starta en familj tillsammans med Alicia.

**"Okej", sa Harry till sig själv, "dags för en avledningsmanöver... Klara, färdiga, gå!"**

**Han dök. Taggsvansen vred på huvudet efter honom, han förstod vad den tänkte göra och ändrade riktning precis innan den avfyrade en eldstråle mot exakt den punkt där han skulle ha befunnit sig om han inte hade svängt undan.**

Dorea flämtade och hennes hand flög upp täckte hennes bröt. Mrs Weasley blev samtidigt likblek i ansiktet vid informationen om att Harry nästan hade blivit träffad av drakens eld.

**Men Harry brydde sig inte om det - det var ju inte värre än att undvika en dunkare.**

"Det är en hel del farligare", sa mrs Weasley.

"Jag vet, men jag var lugnare ifall jag tänkte på det sättet", sade Harry.

"Bra", grymtade Moody.

**"Du store tid, vad den pojken kan flyga!" tjöt Bagman, medan publiken skrek och drog efter andan. "Jag hoppas du tittar på det här, Krum!"**

"Jag var tvungen att gå å kolla efter det", sade Krum. "De va mycket imponerande."

"Och du hade ingen tillåtelse att lämna tältet, mr Krum", sade madam Pomfrey strängt.

"Jag var oskadd!" protesterade Krum misstroget.

"Välkommen till vår värld, låt oss presentera dig för vår fängelsevakt", sade Lee sarkastiskt och nickade mot föreståndarinnan för sjukhusflygeln.

**Han susade ännu högre upp och cirklade över taggsvansens huvud, som vred sig runt, runt på den långa halsen för att följa Harrys rörelser. Om han fortsatte lite till skulle den bli ordentligt yr, men det var nog bäst att inte dra ut på de för länge, för då skulle den säkert börja spruta eld igen.**

"Så länge du håller dig utom räckvidd så kommer det gå bra."

"Charlie, det här har redan hänt och du var där", påminde Harry den rödhåriga drakexperten.

"Jag är glad att han fortfarande har lite förnuft kvar", mumlade Dorea medan hon nervöst tuggade på sin underläpp.

**Harry dök just som taggsvansen öppnade munnen, men den här gången hade han mindre tur. Han undvek flammorna, men svansen for upp och piskade mot honom i stället, och då han girade åt vänster träffade en av de långa taggarna hans axel och rev upp klädnaden.**

"Kvasten blev åtminstone inte träffad", sade Harry optimistiskt.

"Jag hade föredragit ifall kvasten blev träffad, jag kan alltid skaffa en ny åt dig men du går inte att ersätta", sade Sirius.

"Inte för att ta bort värde från dina ord, men han skulle skada sig mer ifall kvasten gick sönder"; påpekade Tracy misstroget. "Fallet, oförmågan att ta sig undan snabbt ifall det krävs..."

**Han kunde känna att det sved, han kunde höra skrik och jämmer från åskådarna, men såret verkade inte särskilt djupt.**

"Ouch", sade Harry medan han lyfte på tröjan för att inspektera det blödande såret.

"VAD ÄR DET DÄR?" skrek Miriam skrämt.

"Harry är drabbad av en förbannelse tillsammans med Ron och Hermione, alla skador de får i boken uppenbara sig på dem här i verkligheten", förklarade Remus medan han undersökte såret.

"Det är ingen fara, du blöder inte tillräckligt mycket för att det ska vara livshotande och jag antar att du inte har några problem utav det?"

"Nej, madam Pomfrey fixade det på direkten när jag var klar, sade Harry i en lugnande ton.

"Bra, jag hatar att se dig skadad", suckade Sirius som hade avvaktat och låtit Remus sköta inspektionen av såret.

**Nu flög han runt bakom taggsvansen, och en möjlighet slog honom plötsligt...**

"Och in kommer Harrys geniala plan", sade Ron sarkastiskt. "Ursäkta, sa jag geniala? Jag menade idiotiska."

"Ursäkta mig men den funkade faktiskt", protesterade Harry.

"Bara för att den funkade betyder det inte att den inte var idiotiskt", fnös Ron.

**Taggsvansen verkade inte vilja lämna marken, hon ville vara kvar och beskydda sina ägg. Trots att hon vände och vred sig, fällde in sina vingar och fällde ut dem igen och hela tiden stirrade på Harry med sina skräckinjagande gula ögon,**

Hermione rös. Hon hatade stora djur med gula ögon - det påminde henne endast om basilisken och hur den hade förstenat henne. En blick runt om henne avslöjade att även Justin och Colin hatade påminnelsen och påverkades av det.

**Var hon rädd för att komma för långt bort från äggen, men det var just vad han måste locka henne att göra, för annars skulle han aldrig komma i närheten av dem. Knepet var att göra det försiktigt, gradvis...**

"Du skulle passa bra inom mitt yrke", sade Charlie.

"Tack, men nej tack. Jag vet redan vad jag vill bli", svarade Harry med ett litet leende.

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan, hon hoppades verkligen att han ville bli en Auror, då det skulle göra allting lättare och besvära henne trubblet att försöka övertala honom.

**Han började flyga i närheten av henne, först åt ena hållet och sedan åt andra. Han höll sig så pass långt ifrån henne att hon inte kunde sputa eld på honom eller slå ner honom med svansen, men ändå så tätt intill att hon fortfarande kände sig tvingad att hålla ögonen på honom.**

"Det är väldigt smart", sade Remus imponerat.

"Du är inte orolig!" sade mrs Warren nervöst, hon darrade i hela kroppen av nervositet.

"Nej, jag vet att Harry klarade av uppgiften utan några långvariga skador och hans strategi var smart om än lite vårdslös", svarade Remus ärligt.

**Hennes huvud svajade hit och dit medan hon betraktade honom med sina avlånga pupiller och visade huggtänderna. Han flög högre upp i luften. Taggsvansens huvud reste sig, hennes hals var nu helt utsträckt och svajade fortfarande, som en orm framför en ormtjusare...**

"Det är en intressant liknelse", sade Luna.

"Varför då? Drakar och ormar är två helt olika saker", fnös MacLaggen.

"Inte riktigt, båda är reptiler och de är besläktade", sade Charlie med rynkad panna. "Håna inte någon annans åsikt bara för att han eller hon tänker annorlunda än du."

**Harry höjde sig ännu några meter upp, och draken utöste ett rasande vrål. Han var som en fluga för henne, en irriterande fluga som hon längtade efter att få smälla till. Hon piskade med svansen igen, men han var utom räckhåll nu.. Hon sprutade upp eld mot honom som han vek undan för... hennes käkar öppnades på vid gavel...**

"Snälla säg att det är över snart?" sade Mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Ifall jag minns rätt så borde jag få tag i ägget snart", försäkrade Harry den oroliga häxan.

**"Kom an då", väste Harry och flög retsamt ovanför henne.. "Kom då, kom och ta mig, upp med dig nu..."**

"Är du säker på att du pratade engelska?" frågade Gabriel och avbröt sig själv.

"Vad skulle jag... Parselspråk", sade Harry innan han stönade. "Jag borde ha provat det, jag kunde ha bett henne om ägget. Förklara situationen"

"Skulle hon förstå dig?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Jag är inte säker men det hade varit värt en chans."

"Det hade varit en smart förstahandsstrategi, men jag förstår inte varför du bara inte använda din osynlighetsmantel", sade Astoria frustrerat.

"Jag tänkte inte riskera den, det är en av få saker jag har från min pappa."

**Och då reste hon sig äntligen och bredde ut sina stora svarta läderartade vingar, lika breda som på ett mindre flygplan - och Harry dök. Innan draken hann uppfatta vad han tänkte göra eller vart han hade tagit vägen, susade han ner mot marken så snabbt kvasten tillät, ner mot äggen som inte längre skyddades av hennes klorförsedda framben. Så släppte han Åskviggen med händerna och grep det gyllene ägget...**

Ett vrål av av triumf fyllde salen när Harry i boken fångade det gyllene ägget.

"Jag är glad att det är över", sade Mrs Weasley med en lättad suck.

"Men det verkade gå väldigt fort för honom, han gjorde bra ifrån sig", sade Charlus med ett stolt leende.

"Tydligen ligger det i hans gener att flyga som en drake", sade Dorea med en spetsig blick mot Sirius och Remus som undvek att se på henne.

**Och med en enorm spurt susade han i väg igen. Han flög bort över läktarna med det tunga ägget fastklämt under sin oskadade arm. Det var som om någon just hade skruvat upp ljudet igen - för första gången blev han helt medveten om larmet från åskådarna,**

"Hur du inte hörde tidigare förstår jag inte", sade Fred och skakade på huvudet. "Det var öronbedövande."

**Som tjöt och klappade i händerna lika våldsamt som de irländska anhängarna i quidditchvärldsmästerskapen.**

"Vänta, ni hade ett världsmästerskap i något, hur kunde vi inte märka något?" frågade Miriam misstänksamt.

"Vi har förtrollningar gentemot mugglare", sade mr Weasley.

"Och vad i helvete är en mugglare? Tala engelska!" sade Gordon otåligt.

"Du är en mugglare. En person utan magi", förklarade Kingsley lugnt.

"Och ni kallar er själva för, vad exakt? Trollkarlar? Häxmästare? Svartkonstnär? Magiker", frågade mrs Warren.

"Trollkarl eller häxa generellt sätt. Sen finns olika det olika typer av status", sade Astoria och blängde misstänksamt på mugglarläraren.

"Status? Jag förstår inte", mrs Warren såg sig hjälplöst omkring.

"Renblodiga, högst upp på kedjan, kan spåra endast trollkarlar och häxor en viss tid tillbaka i sin släkt. Sen har vi halvblod, en som har en magisk förälder och en icke magisk eller en som har två magiska föräldrar varav en av dem är mugglarfödd. Mugglarfödd är en häxa eller trollkarl född till två mugglare, personer utan magi. Vi har även ynkar, personer som har magiska föräldrar men själv saknar det", sade Daphne medan hon stirrade på kvinnan.

"Gabriel läs nu, vi har inte tid att vänta på att de ska ta in allting", sade en klasskamrat otåligt.

**"Såg ni det?" vrålade Bagman. "Har ni sett på maken! Vår yngste turneringsdeltagare fick tag i sitt ägg snabbast! Ja, det här kommer verkligen att göra Potter till en lågoddsare!"**

"Hur delar de ut poängen?" frågade Narcissa fundersamt.

"Det beror på djärvhet, skicklighet, tid och ifall de blev skadade eller inte", sade Percy.

**Harry såg hur drakskötarna rusade fram för att lugna taggsvansen, och borta vid öppningen till fållan kom professor McGonagall, professor Moody och Hagrid skyndande för att möta honom.**

"Jag visste inte ifall jag vill skrika på honom eller krama honom av lättnad", avslöjade McGonagall till sina kollegor.

"Oförmögen att skilja privatliv från arbetet... favoriserar Potter... personlig koppling till familjen", mumlade Umbridge medan hon skrev ner orden. Att läsa de här böckerna var genialt, visserligen så hade många nu ställt sig på Potters sida men det skulle ändras så fort sanningen om sista uppgiften kom ut. Alla skulle få veta att Potter ljög och med det kunde hon göra sig av med honom tillsammans med ett flertal andra.

**De vinkade och log så brett att det syntes på långt håll. Han flög tillbaka över läktarna med publikens dånande bifall dunkande mot trumhinnorna och gjorde sedan en mjuk landning. Han kände sig lättare om hjärtat än på flera veckor. Han hade klarat av den första uppgiften, han hade överlevt...**

"Nu måste du bara överleva två uppgifter till", sade Dorea en aning mörkt.

"Tänk inte så, vi vet att Harry är vid liv", sade Charlus tröstande.

"Men något gick snett", jämrade sig Dorea. "Jag vet att något hemskt hände."

**"Det där var mycket skickligt, Potter!" ropade professor McGonagall när Harry klev av Åskviggen, vilket var överdrivet beröm för att komma från henne. Han märkte att hon darrade på handen när hon pekade på hans axel.**

"Jag var ytterst imponerad utav uppvisningen", sade madam Hooch. "Potter är ett utmärkt exempel på en naturlig flygare, han har det i blodet... jag borde fråga ifall han kan hjälpa mig att demonstrera lite saker i flygarklassen."

"Gör du det Rolanda, det låter som en utmärkt idé", sade Vector med ett leende.

**"Det är bäst att du låter madam Pomfrey titta på det där innan domarna meddelar dina poäng... Där borta, hon har redan fått lov att plåstra om Diggory..."**

"Hur illa var hans skador?" frågade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Bara några brännsår, ingenting allvarligt", försäkrade madam Pomfrey den oroliga häxan.

**"Du klara de, Harry!" sa Hagrid hest. "Du klara de! Å de va ändå mot taggsvansen, å du vet ju att Charlie sa att hon va den värsta..."**

"HAGRID!" utbrast ett flertal personer medan de stirrade på halvjätten som rodnade.

"Jag glömde bort va jag var", erkände en klarröd Hagrid.

**"Tack, Hagrid", sa Harry mycket högt för att hejda Hagrid från att pladdra på och avslöja att han hade visat Harry drakarna i förväg. Professor Moody såg också mycket belåten ut; hans magiska öga dansade i sin ögonhåla.**

"Det är en bra idé, det skulle vara hemskt ifall du blev tagen för fusk", sade Neville.

"Jag brydde mig egentligen inte, jag var bara glad att uppgiften var över och att jag var vid liv", skrockade Harry.

**"Lugnt och fint, det är det som är konsten, Potter", brummade han.**

**"Seså, Potter, in i sjukvårdstältet med dig, är du snäll", sa professor McGonagall. Harry gick ut ur inhägnaden, fortfarande andfådd, och såg madam Pomfrey stå vid öppningen till ett annat tält med ett oroligt uttryck i ansiktet.**

"Självklart var jag orolig. Du kommer aldrig med små skador till mig!" utbrast madam Pomfrey upprört.

"Öh... slutet av tredje året", sade Harry i en hoppfull röst.

"Du förlorade nästan din själ till dementorerna, Potter", fräste madam Pomfrey. "Det var inte små skador!"

**"Drakar!" utbrast hon med avsky och drog med sig Harry in. Tältet var indelat i bås; han kunde skymta Cedrics skugga genom förhänget, men Cedric verkade inte vara svårt skadad, för han satt i alla fall upp. Madam Pomfrey undersökte Harrys axel medan hon hela tiden pratade ilsket. "Förra året hade vi Dementorerna, och i år är det drakar. Vad ska de hitta på att ta hit till skolan härnäst?"**

"Jättar?" sade Bill och Hagrid började rodna.

"Vill vi veta?" mumlade Tonks.

"Troligtvis inte", sade Charlie med en grimas.

"Du glömde basilisken och Voldemort när du räknade upp vad som tidigare funnits på skolan", påpekade Dennis.

"Och svaret på din fråga om vad man skulle ta till skolan året därpå är Umbridge", tillade Colin..

"Straffkommendering, Creevey, för att baktala en lärare", fräste Umbridge.

**"Du har haft väldigt tur, det här är inte ett särskilt djupt sår. Men det måste rengöras innan jag får det att läka." Hon tvättade såret med några stänk av en mörklila vätska, som både sved och rykte. Sedan petade hon på hans axel med sin trollstav och han kände hur såret omedelbart läktes. "Sitt nu stilla i nån minut... Sitt stilla, sa jag!"**

"Du klarade inte ens två sekunder", suckade Alicia och betraktade Harry som rörde sin arm i olika mönster för att kontrollera att allting fungerade efter förbannelsens verkan.

"Jag vill hitta mina vänner", protesterade Harry och gav äntligen sin medspelare sin uppmärksamhet.

**"Sen kan du gå ut och få din poängsiffra." Hon flängde ut ur båset och han hörde henne gå in på andra sidan förhänget och fråga: "Hur känns det nu då, Diggory?" Harry hade ingen lust att sitta still, adrenalinet pumpade fortfarande i kroppen på honom. Han reste sig upp och ville gå ut för att se vad som försiggick,**

"Potter!" fräste madam Pomfrey innan hon började skaka på huvudet uppgivet. Hon skulle aldrig övervinna Harrys otålighet och nyfikenhet. Det var inte ens värt att dra upp det nu.

**Men innan han nådde fram till tältöppningen kom två personer instörtande - Hermione, tätt följd av Ron.**

"Äntligen!" utbrast Seamus.

"Jag började nästan ge upp hoppet", tillade Dean.

**"Harry, du var fantastisk!" sa Hermione gällt. Hon hade nagelmärken i ansiktet, där hon hade pressat fingrarna mot det i skräck. "Du var otrolig! Det var du verkligen!" Men Harry såg på Ron, som var likblek och stirrade på Harry som om han var ett spöke.**

"Snälla be bara om ursäkt så att allting kan återgå till det normala", bad Oliver otåligt.

"Du tror seriöst att allt ska återgå till som innan efter ett sådan bråk", sade Marietta misstroget.

"Ja, de är fortfarande lika nära vänner, om inte ännu närmre, så uppenbarligen så återgick allt till det vanliga", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

**"Harry", sa han mycket allvarligt, "vem som än lade ditt namn i bägaren, så måste han absolut ha varit ute efter att ta död på dig!"**

"OCH HAN INSER DET!" Jublade Lee som låtsades prata i en mikrofon.

"Frågan är hur Potter tar det", grymtade Moody som satt och studerade någon slags karta.

**Det var som om de sista veckorna aldrig hade funnits - som om Harry träffade Ron för första gången sedan han blivit utvald till turneringsdeltagare.**

**"Jaså, du har äntligen fattat det?" sa Harry kyligt. "Du tog god tid på dig."**

"Bra, släpp inte in honom på direkten, försäkra dig om att han är ärlig", mumlade Terry.

**Hermione stod nervöst mellan dem och såg ifrån den ene till den andre. Ron öppnade osäkert munnen. Harry förstod att han tänkte be om ursäkt, men upptäckte plötsligt att han inte behövde någon.**

"Jag hatade att se dem bråka. Det var så fel", sade Hermione. "Innan det där trodde jag inte ens att det var möjligt."

"Vi är bara människor, Mione. Förr eller senare var vi tvungna att bråka", påpekade Ron

**"Det är okej", sa han innan Ron hann få ur sig orden. "Glömt det."**

**"Nej", sa Ron, "jag borde inte ha..."**

**"Glöm det", sa Harry. Ron log spänt mot honom, och Harry log tillbaka.**

"Det var allt som krävdes?" frågade Daphne misstroget.

"Ja, vi är för nära vänner för att låta ett larvigt bråk krossa vår vänskap", sade Harry.

"Han trodde inte på dig!" utbrast Daphne.

"Och jag förstod varför och valde att förlåta honom, inget mer med det", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Hermione brast i gråt.**

**"Det är väl inget att gråta över!" sa Harry förbryllat.**

Som på ett kommando så suckade alla flickor i salen och började skaka på huvuderna.

**"Ni båda är bara så idiotiska!" ropade hon och stampade i marken medan tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder. Och sedan, innan någon av dem hann hejda henne, hade hon gett dem båda en kram, varpå hon störtade i väg, fullkomligt upplöst i tårar.**

"Det är vanligtvis jag och Ron som bråkar, inte Ron och Harry", sade Hermione.

"Jag är med Hermione, ni är idiotiska", sade Tonks flinandes.

**"Spritt språngande", sa Ron och skakade på huvudet. "Harry, kom nu, de ska just ge dig dina poäng."**

"Män, har ingen aning", muttrade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

**Harry tog det gyllene ägget och sin Åskvigg med en känsla av jublande lättnad som han för en timme sedan aldrig trott han skulle få uppleva, och böjde sig under tältduken för att komma ut. Ron gick bredvid honom och pratade oavbrutet. "Du var bäst, ska du veta, utan jämförelse bäst.**

Genast så uppstod det protester runt om i salen när alla försökte skrika ut vem de ansåg var bäst.

"Diggory hade smartast plan..."

"Söva draken. Otroligt!"

"En förtrollning och över!"

"Okej, håll käften!" skrek Gabriel och blängde på eleverna i salen. "Jag har bara några få sidor kvar och jag vill läsa klart dem. Så var snäll och håll snattran."

**Cedric gjorde nån underlig grej med att förvandla en sten på marken till en hund, han försökte få draken att ge sig på hunden i stället för honom. Det var en rått smart förvandlingstaktik, och den fungerade på sätt och vis, för han fick ju tag i ägget, fast han blev bränd på köpet, för draken ändrade sig på halva vägen och ville hellre sätta efter Cedric än hans labrador.**

"Det är mer kött på Cedric och han var en mer naturlig matkälla för kortnosen", sade Charlie.

"Du vet, sättet du pratar på om drakar är lite skrämmande, jag menar, du pratar som om vi är mat och inte människor", sade Susan med en grimas.

"Ur en drakes perspektiv så är vi ofta mat."

**Han hann undan i sista sekunden. Och hon, den där Fleur, försökte förhäxa sin drake, jag tror hon försökte försätta den i trans... ja, det fungerade också på sitt sätt, för draken blev alldeles sömnig, men så började den snarka och det fick en stor eldstråle att skjuta ut ur nosen på den. Fleurs kjol började brinna, men hon släckte elden med lite vatten som hon manade fram ur sin trollstav.**

"Bra tänkt där miss Delacour", sade Percy med ett osäkert leende.

"Fleur, monsieur Percy", sade Fleur charmigt. "Merci."

"Jag tänker ta en vild gissning och säga att folk älskade det faktum att din kjol började brinna", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn och Fleur nickade.

"De måste ha behandlat henne som om hon vore en köttbit att dregla över", mumlade Remus besviket.

"Det är klart att draken dreglade över henne. Den anser henne vara mat!" protesterade en andraårselev och en stel tystnad följde hennes ord. Ingen var säker på hur de skulle reagera till den oskyldiga kommentaren. "Sade jag något fel?"

"Professor Lupin syftade på att killarna i publiken dreglade över Fleur, inte draken", sade Ginny med ett dolt flin.

"Förbannelsen över att vara en Vilie", suckade Sirius tillslut till svar till Remus kommentar. "Jag är glad för hennes skull att hon fann någon som är med henne för hennes personlighet."

**Och Krum... du tror kanske inte att det är sant, men det föll honom aldrig in att han kunde ha flugit! Han var nog i alla fall den näst bäste. Han träffade draken rakt i ögat med nån slags besvärjelse.**

"Alla hade intressanta taktiker", sade Charlus fundersamt. "Jag kan inte avgöra vilken som var smartast och mest effektiv."

"Strunt samma, jag vill veta vår sonsons poäng", sade Dorea otåligt och viftade bort sin makes ord.

**Problemet var bara att den trampade omkring i sån panik att den krossade hälften av de riktiga äggen och det blev poängavdrag för det, för man fick ju inte skada dem."**

"Vi var inte glada över det", sade Charlie bistert.

"Det är lugnt, lillebror", sade Bill och klappade hans axel.

"Vänta, jag trodde att drakarna var fridlysta... det betyder att åtminstone sex drakar dog!" utbrast Cho förfärat.

"Um... inte direkt", sade Charlie med en grimas. "Efter ett snabbt samtal med min chef så bytte jag ut äggen i smyg..."

"Ni gjorde vad!" utbrast Fudge förfärat. "Ni kunde inte göra det!"

"Jag bytte ut äggen, vi tänkte inte riskera drakar för någon turnering! Transporten och att behöva möta deltagarna var tillräckligt mycket stress för drakarna. Ifall hennes ägg hade blivit krossade så hade hon antagligen själv dött av sorg eftersom de så sällan skaffar ungar", sade Charlie i en hård ton.

"Så jag dödade inte drakar?" sade Krum i en hoppfull ton.

"Nej, bara porslin."

"Åh tack, jag har haft så dåligt samvete över det", sade Krum. "De förtjänade inte att dö."

"Donationerna... de var från dig!" sade Charlie förvånat och Krum nickade. "Tack, de hjälpte oss verkligen att förbättra saker. Men du behöver inte oroa dig, alla drakar var säkra."

"Jag vill veta mer, bad din chef dig att göra det eller frågade du om lov?" frågade Tonks.

"Jag frågade om lov och fick ett nej, så jag gjorde det i smyg. Hon var i efterhand otroligt tacksam över att jag inte lyssnade på hennes order", svarade Charlie.

**Ron hämtade andan då han och Harry kom fram till inhägnaden. Nu när taggsvansen hade först bort kunde Harry se var de fem domarna satt - precis på motsatta sidan av fållan, på upphöjda säten draperade med guldtyg.**

**"Varje domare kan ge upp till tio poäng", sa Ron, medan Harry spejade över gräsfältet bort i mot den första domaren - madame Maxime - som höjde sin trollstav i luften. Något som såg ut som ett långt silverband sköt ut ur spetsen på den och formade sig till en stor åtta.**

"Det är en rättvis bedömning", sade Remus.

"Hon drog antagligen bort poäng för skadan", sade Sirius.

**"Inte illa!" sa Ron medan publiken applåderade. "Jag antar att hon drog ifrån poäng på grund av din axel."**

"Ron är verkligen en yngre version utav Sirius", muttrade Narcissa.

**Mr Crouch kom näst i tur. Han lät siffran nio skjuta upp i luften. "Det ser fint ut!" tjöt Ron och dunkade Harry i ryggen. Näste man var Dumbledore. Han sköt också upp en nia. Publiken jublade högre än någonsin. Ludo Bagman - tio poäng.**

"Men han blev skadad!"

"Kanske fick han extrapoäng för att han flög", sade en elev med en axelryckning.

**"Tio?" sa Harry misstroget. "Men... jag blev ju skadad... vad sjutton håller han på med?"**

**"Harry, klaga inte!" skrek Ron upphetsat.**

"Harry har rätt, det är konstigt", sade Parvati misstänksamt-

"Det kommer en förklaring i slutet av året till det."

**Nu höjde Karkaroff sin trollstav. Han höll den orörlig ett ögonblick, men sedan sköt det ut en siffra ur hans trollstav också. Siffran var fyra.**

"FYRA! Han gav dig en fyra efter det där?" skrek Charlus misstroget.

"Det är lugnt farfar, jag ville inte ens vinna turneringen, bara ta mig igenom den. Jag brydde mig inte ens om poängen", sade Harry i en lugn ton.

**"Va?" vrålade Ron rasande. "Fyra? Din eländiga, orättvisa skitstövel, du gav ju Krum tio!"**

**Men Harry brydde sig inte om det, och han skulle inte ha brytt sig om det, om Karkaroff så hade gett honom noll. Rons förtrytelse åt hans vägnar var värd minst hundra poäng.**

Ron drog efter andan och stirrade misstroget mellan boken och Harry. Han hade inga ord för vad han kände just hur han uppträtt så hade Harry förlåtit honom på direkten, ansåg att han var mycket mer värd än poängen...

"Harry", sade han innan han tystnade, vad skulle han ens säga till något sådant.

"Oroa dig inte Ron, jag vet", sade Harry innan Ron hann öppna munnen igen och Ron gav sin vän en lång kram.

**Det sa han förstås inte till Ron, men han kände sig väldigt lycklig och lätt om hjärtat då de lämnade inhägnaden. Och det var inte bara Ron... det var nämligen inte enbart Gryffindorelever som jublade uppe på läktarna.**

"Alla ändrade attityd väldigt fort", mumlade Kingsley.

"Vad hade du förväntat dig, det är alltid så på skolan", påpekade madam Bones, även om hon gjorde en mental anteckning om att prata med Susan om vad som hänt och hur hon agerat.

**När det verkligen gällde, när de hade sett vad han hade att kämpa mot, hade nästan alla på Hogwarts inte bara varit på Cedrics sida, utan också på hans. Slytherineleverna struntade han i, för nu kände han att han kunde uthärda vilka nedrigheter som helst från dem.**

"Du kanske hade rätt, när du har vänner vid din sida så verkar du vara förmögen att klara av mycket mer", sade mr Weasley med ett leende.

**"Du är på delad förstaplats, Harry! Du och Krum!" sa Charlie Weasley, som skuttade emot dem då de skulle ge sig av tillbaka till slottet. "Hör ni, jag måste kila, för jag ska skicka en uggla till mamma. Jag lovade att skriva och berätta för henne hur det gick - och det var ju helt otroligt! Ja, just det, jag lovade att säga åt dig att stanna här ett litet tag till. Bagman vill tala med alla deltagarna inne i tältet."**

"Det kanske har med andra uppgiften att göra", sade en förstaårselev.

"Jag hoppas att den är säkrare", sade Dorea.

**Ron sa att han skulle vänta, så Harry återvände till tältet. På något vis såg det helt annorlunda ut nu, varmt och inbjudande. Han tänkte tillbaka på hur han hade känt det då han susade omkring och försökte undvika taggsvansen, och jämförde det med den långa väntetiden innan han äntligen fick möta den... väntetiden hade utan jämförelse varit oändligt mycket värre.**

"Du är knäpp", sade Hermione misstroget. "Det är bevisat nu."

"Vad? Medan jag väntade hann jag gå igenom hundra fruktansvärda scenarion, medan jag flög behövde jag knappt tänka", protesterade Harry.

"Han har en poäng."

"Ugh, jag har två knäppa idioter som bästa vänner", stönade Hermione och begravde ansiktet i en kudde.

**Fleur, Cedric och Krum kom in tillsammans. Ena halvan av Cedrics ansikte var täckt med ett tjockt lager orangefärgad salva, som förmodligen skulle få brännsåret att läka. Han log brett mot Harry då han fick syn på honom.**

Flera stycken drog lättat efter andan vid den informationen, att veta att Cedric inte hade lidit av några skador från mötet med draken fick dem att känna sig bättre.

**"Skicklig taktik, Harry."**

**"Din också", sa Harry och log tillbaka.**

**"Bra gjort, allesammans!" sa Ludo Bagman, som kom inskuttande i tältet med en så belåten min att man kunde tro att han själv just hade tagit sig förbi en drake.**

"Han hade aldrig kunnat klara av det", fnös Malfoy.

"Men det hade varit väldigt underhållande att se det hända", påpekade Zabini och Crabbe och Goyle började skratta.

**"Jag ska bara ge er ett kort besked. Ni har nu ett långt, skönt uppehåll innan det blir dags för nästa uppgift. Den kommer att äga rum den tjugofjärde februari klockan halv tio på morgonen, men under tiden ger vi er nåt att fundera på! Om ni tittar ner på de gyllene äggen som ni alla håller i, upptäcker ni nog att de går att öppna... ser ni gångjärnen där? Ni måste lista ut vad ledråden inuti ägget är, den talar nämligen om för er vad den andra uppgiften består i. På så sätt får ni möjlighet att förbereda er för den! Har alla förstått? Är ni säkra på det? Nå, i väg med er i så fall!"**

"Ni får åtminstone en paus ifrån tävlingen", sade mrs Weasley med ett litet leende.

"Strunt i det, vad är ledtråden?" frågade Moody.

"Öh ja... det kan dröja ett bra tag", sade Harry fåraktigt. "Jag lista inte ut det förrän efter jullovet."

**Harry lämnade tältet och återvände till Ron. Under livligt samtal gav de sig av längs kanten av Den förbjudna skogen; Harry ville höra mer detaljer om hur de andra turneringsdeltagarna hade burit sig åt. När de passerade träddungen, där Harry första gången hade hört drakarna vråla, hoppade plötsligt en häxa fram bakom dem. Det var Rita Skeeter.**

"Toppen, vad vill hon?" muttrade Kingsley.

"Allt för att få en story", fnös George.

**Den här dagen var hon iförd en giftgrön klänning, och snabbcitatpennan i hennes hand matchade den perfekt.**

"Hennes snabbcitatpenna är inte det enda den matchar, den återspeglar hennes personlighet perfekt", fnös Kingsley.

"Du hatar verkligen Skeeter", fnissade Tonks.

"Tro mig, jag hanterar hellre Carlotta Pinkstone än Skeeter."

"Åh det är ett tufft val Kingsley, jag vet inte...", sade Tonks fundersamt.

"Vad spelar det för roll för dig? Du låter ändå alltid mig ta hand om Pinkstone."

"Vem är Pinkstone?"

"En väldigt kraftfull häxa som försöker avslöja vår värld för mugglarna", stönade madam Bones.

"Hon ger alla på Ministeriet migrän."

"Inte riktigt alla. Rufus verkar gilla henne", påpekade Tonks.

"Det är bara för att han finner nöje i att se Fudge lida", muttrade madam Bones.

**"Grattis, Harry!" sa hon och gav honom ett strålande leende. "Jag undrar om jag kunde få ett kort uttalande från dig? Hur kändes det att stå inför den där draken? Och vad säger du om domarnas poängsättning? Tycker du att den var rättvis?"**

**"Ja, du ska få ett uttalande", sa Harry ilsket. "Adjö."**

"Harry, du är min hjälte", sade Kingsley halvt på allvar.

"Åh, vänta bara tills du får veta vad Hermione gjorde", skrattade Ron och den gyllene trion log hemlighetsfullt mot varandra.

"Låt mig gissa, det är något helt otroligt som avslöjas i slutet av boken?"

"Hur ska vi veta? Vi har inte läst böckerna, men troligtvis ja", sade Hermione.

Och sedan fortsatte han upp mot slottet med Ron.

"Halleluja, kapitlet är över. Jag behöver socker efter det här", sade Gabriel och smällde igen boken innan han plockade upp en sockerfjäder som han började suga på.

"Jag antar att vi bara fortsätter att läsa?" sade Amanda.

"Det beror på ifall ni vill ha lunch nu eller vänta en liten stund", svarade Dumbledore glatt.

"Jag tror vi kan läsa ett kapitel till innan lunchen", sade mrs Weasley fundersamt och flera nickade instämmande.

"Vad bra, vem vill ha äran att läsa?" frågade Dumbledore och såg sig om i salen.

* * *

**AN**: Okej jag har fyra saker att dra upp:

1: Vi har kommit halvvägs igenom boken, både när det gäller sidorna och kapitlen. Det gör mig så glad, jag ser verkligen fram emot att komma till tredje uppgiften och kapitlen som är direkt efter.

2: När det gäller gästerna så var Krum ett uppenbart alternativ för mig men jag var tvungen att fundera lite längre och jag kollade på min lista över de personer som ni ville skulle dyka upp och mugglare från Harrys gamla skola var bland de populäraste alternativet med 6 röster. Ifall ni absolut är emot det så kan jag plocka bort dem utan problem, jag ville bara undersöka möjligheten av hur de skulle reagera, men de kommer antagligen att försvinna när den här boken tar slut.

Men det är upp till er nu: Ska de stanna eller vara kvar?

3: Har ni hört nyheterna om "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them"? Vi får fem filmer istället för tre? Hur känner ni om det? Personligen så är jag väldigt bra och håller på att räkna ner till premiären av första filmen.

4: Är det någon som ska till comic con i Stockholm (om ni inte hört talas om det men vill gå så kan man fortfarande köpa biljetter, både över internet och på plats). För jag ska nämligen dit och ifall någon vill träffas är det bara att säga till så kan vi anordna det :)


	23. Husalfernas befrielsefront

**DenLillaTjejen**: Tack så mycket, det glädjer mig att andra ser vilken utveckling jag har gjort i mitt skrivande, och jag är övertygad om att du skriver bättre än vad du tror. Jag tror att min plan som jag har gjort upp kommer fungera, men det beror självklart på vad som händer i skolan och vilka uppgifter jag får. Gymnasiearbetet kommer kanske att ta upp en del av min tid. Hoppas du gillar kapitlet.  
Lea

**Einusch**: Hej, tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade det. Jag har tagit några friheter med det faktum att de inte kan se Hogwarts, vilket jag verkligen borde dra upp, det får hända i nästa kapitel. Jag har än så länge inte fattat ett beslut om ifall de stannar eller inte, men jag vet att oavsett vad så kommer de försvinna efter fjärde boken.  
Yay lov… jag är så smart att jag valde att jobba hela lovet så jag fick ingen sovmorgon alls, måste gå upp vid kvart i sex :/ Aja, jag får pengar för det. Men jag hoppas att du lyckas sova ut och blir helt utvilad.

**Tinsy-Girl**: Tack så mycket, jag hoppas att du gillar kapitlet. Jag lovar att inte låta fanfiction ta över all tid, jag kommer fortfarande att göra alt skolarbete.  
Haha, gillar din jämförelse angående Skeeter. Huh, jag undrar ifall det finns någon fanfic där hon är Snapes bortglömda syster. Det skulle vara intressant att läsa. Kingsley är dessutom tacksam att du har tagit hans sida.  
Julbalen… lärare som är en skitstövel. Tror du syftar på Snape men kan inte riktigt komma på vad det är han gör. När jag har skrivit klar boktexten så skickar jag ett PM till dig ifall jag inte kommer på vilken scen det är du tänker på.  
Jag hade faktiskt missat att du har lagt upp egna fanfics, jag ska definitivt kolla upp dem :D

**Gryffindor01**: Hej. Det gör mig fortfarande stolt över att HLHP var din första fanfic, och det glädjer mig att standarden höll. Jag kan förstå vad du menar med att det blev långt, kände själv det. Problemet är att de kommande åtta kapitlen är alla på 22-30 boksidor, vilket gör att den sammanlagda längden enkelt kommer upp i uppåt 60 sidor. Jag var även tvungen att låta mugglarna komma i förra kapitlet för att min plan skulle hålla. Men jag ber om ursäkt ifall det blev för mycket, nu i efterhand borde jag kanske ha låtit inledning där mugglarna kom varit ett separat kapitel.  
Det är för att slutet på böckerna är bäst. Det är då allting förklaras. Enda stället jag gråter på är Fenixordern när Sirius dör. Men jag har svårt att gråta till filmer och böcker.  
Familjen Dursley kommer att dyka upp någon gång, det lovar jag. Jag måste bara bestämma när, men det kommer nog bli i femte eller sjätte boken. De är inte relevanta för fjärde boken.  
Jag har själv inte läst så mycket om Fantastic Beasts, jag vill inte spoila mig själv så försöker undvika information, men jag såg videon där de avslöjade att det skulle bli 5 filmer och jag älskade det. J.K Rowling berättade det för hela världen samtidigt som skådespelarna fick veta, de var väldigt chockade.  
Jo jag räknar ner och jag ska gå på premiären, har dock inga vänner som direkt gillar Harry Potter men har tvingat två att följa med. Jag ska självklart ta på mig passande accessoarer. Vad synd att de krockar med din sak i kyrkan :(  
Jag vill skylla den metoden på mina vänner, de har negativt inflytande över mig när det kommer till skolan och det är sanningen, i ettan var jag jätteproduktiv, pratade knappt med kompisar på lektioner, jobbade konstant från början till slutet, jobba extra hemma etc. Nu… nu pratar jag och får sen panik över att jag inte är klar. Aja, betygen har inte lidit än. Det låter som om du är fullbokad hela lovet, själv så jobbar jag hela tiden. Haha, älskar det sista du lade till om vad du skulle vara nöjd över ifall du lyckades med det.  
Matteprovet gick hemskt. Jag garanterar att jag blev underkänd, till mitt försvar så pluggade jag och kunde sakerna, provet var bara otroligt mycket svårare än det vi jobbat med på lektionerna och majoriteten hade den uppfattningen. Funktioner är enkelt, men svårt att förklara här.  
Skönt att höra att du mår helt okej :) Jag kommer bara vara på Comic con på söndagen (håller på fredag-söndag) eftersom det är då Evanna Lynch kommer, eller tja skulle ha kommit innan hon ställde in. Men det är lugnt, Jason Isaacs (Lucius) kommer i stället. Jag kommer att cosplaya som Clary Fairchild från The Mortal Instruments, från början tänkte jag vara Hermione (skrota idén pågrund av mitt röda hår) och sen tänkte jag vara Ginny, men min kompis som jag "tvingar" med ville göra en parkostym så gick med på att cosplaya från den serien.  
Det är lugnt, använd lovet till att vila upp dig istället. Din hälsa går före allt annat.  
Ha det bra  
Lea

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, tack så mycket :D  
Jag är glad att du gillade Harrys kvastäventyr, och även det faktum att mugglare nu har dykt upp på Hogwarts. Jag ska vara ärlig och säga att jag inte tänkte på ärret när jag skrev den scenen, men jag bortförklarar det med att Harry inte drog till sig uppmärksamhet i skolan och försökte vara osynlig, så därför mindes hon honom inte riktigt. Plus att lärare fort glömmer ansikten även om de minns namnen. I alla fall så är en hel del inte speciellt glada över att mugglarna är där och det kommer inte dröja länge förrän de säger det rakt ut, i själva verket har jag i det här kapitlet med en scen där en exploderar över att de ifrågasätter saker.  
Tack så mycket, jag blev så glad när jag insåg att jag kommit halvvägs  
Ha det bra Thalia  
MVH Lea

**Zerow21**: Tack så mycket :D Grattis till ditt egna körkort, som dig tog jag det på första försöket. Ett C kort! Det verkar väldigt komplicerat, bra att ha antar jag men väldigt jobbigt. Som du säger så måste du lära dig helt nya saker. Borde kanske ha förklarat bättre vad jag menade med stanna/vara kvar saken. Det jag undrade var ifall ni vill att mugglarna ska fortsätta vara med under läsningen, eller ifall de ska lämna Hogwarts nu(inom några kapitel).  
Du är inte den enda som inte kan vänta tills slutet, jag är så taggad på det men en aning nervös, det är de mest efterlängtade kapitlen och jag vill inte misslyckas och göra någon besviken. Men förhoppningvis kommer det gå bra. Glad att du gillade om Harrys äventyr på kvasten.  
Jo vi har gymnasiearbete, som ni måste man bli godkänd för att kunna ta studenten. Dock så är min grupp väldigt seg så vi har typ inte kommit någonstans, men jag har tagit kontroll nu och satt upp ett möte med gruppen där vi ska planera allting och bestämma vem som ska göra vad .

**HarryGinny**: Tack så mycket :) Aw, det gör mig överlycklig att höra. Ginny och Harry kommer definitivt att göra någonting åt sina känslor, min plan är att de kommer bli ihop någon gång innan tredje uppgiften.

**Emelie100**: VISST ÄR DET OTROLIGT! JAG UPPDATERADE OCH NU UPPDATERADE JAG IGEN! ÄR DET JUL, ELLER VAD? Jag hoppas att kapitlet lever upp till dina förväntningar :)

**Astoria Riddle1**:Jag är glad att du gillade det :D Jag har full koll på Salazars bakgrundshistoria, jag skrev till och med ner det för jag litar inte på mitt minne, ska erkänna att jag har glömt bort detaljer som jag var övertygad om att jag skulle komma ihåg. Är i lite trubbel pågrund av det, hehe. Men tack ändå för påminnelsen, jag kommer troligtvis att utveckla och berätta mer om det i sjätte boken eftersom det är då som familjen Slytherins verkligen dras upp, men kanske pratar mer om det tidigare beroende på ifall det passar in :) Aww tack så mycket, du är en awesome läsare! Det gör mig så glad när du säger att du konstant kollar ifall jag uppdaterat

**Trischa Wren**: Vad synd att du har varit sjuk, men jättebra att du mår bättre nu, och jag är bara glad i fall jag kunde hjälpa på något sätt. Dursleys kommer att komma någon gång, det verkar som om alla vlll att det ska komma, jag behöver bara besluta när de ska komma. Jag hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet :) Jag har aldrig provat att lajva, men det verkar kul så jag skulle gärna vilja göra det någon gång. Har du provat det?

* * *

**AN**: Surprise :D Jag slår vad om att ni blev chockade när jag redan uppdaterade, vi kan tacka min beta (Friday2220) som var så snabb med att rätta kapitlet.

* * *

_"Vad bra, vem vill ha äran att läsa?" frågade Dumbledore och såg sig om i salen._

"Åh, jag är övertygad om att Pucey vill läsa, han är bara för blyg för att göra det själv", sade Zabini med ett självbelåtet flin.

"Håll klaffen Zabini",fräste Adrian Pucey, en sjätteårselev ilsket.

"Ah underbart, jag skulle tro att det är kapitel tjugoett nu", sade Dumbledore leendes medan boken flöt över till den buttra eleven.

"Jag visste att jag borde ha stannat i sängen imorse", muttrade Pucey medan han bläddrade fram till rätt sida. Han rynkade på pannan åt namnet innan han vände sig emot Hermione. "Har du ändrat namnet på din husalf-sak?" frågade han.

"Nej", sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad spelar det för roll?" frågade Pansy förvirrat.

"För att jag inte vill läsa om det. Jag vill inte läsa över huvud taget", muttrade Pucey.

**Husalfernas befrielsefront**

"Det förklarar varför Pucey frågade om ifall du ändrat namnet", sade Anthony.

"Det var ett bättre namn för det", sade Hermione fundersamt.

"Ifall du kan hitta vem som kom på namnet kan du be att få använda det", föreslog Ron med en axelryckning.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione gick upp till ugglesalen samma kväll för att hitta Piggelin, så att Harry kunde skicka Sirius ett brev och meddela honom att han hade lyckats ta sig förbi sin drake nästan helt oskadd.**

"Samma kväll? Vi gick upp nästan direkt efter uppgiften", protesterade Ron.

"Det spelar knappast någon roll", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag blev glad över att höra det, det betyder att Harry berättade för mig så fort han kunde", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Jag önskar bara att jag hade kunnat berätta det för dig på direkten."

"Tänk positivt, Sirius har fått en advokat nu och allmänheten är medveten om att han ska få en rättegång. Efter det kommer du alltid kunna berätta saker på direkten för honom", sade Remus.

Harry log, men han kunde inte göra sig av med tanken på vad som skulle hända i fall juryn fann Sirius skyldig. De hade redan struntat i att ge honom en rättegång och i fjorton år hade ett rykte om hur farlig Sirius varit byggts upp, det var ingenting som skulle försvinna över en dag. Bara för att Sirius var lovad en rättegång så betydde det inte att allting var över.

**På vägen dit berättade Harry för Ron vad Sirius hade sagt om Karkaroff. Även om Ron blev förskräckt när han hörde att Karkaroff hade varit en Dödsätare, sa han vid närmare eftertanke att de borde ha misstänkt det hela tiden.**

"Um, varför skulle ni ha gjort det?" frågade Tracey misstroget. "För ifall det är bara för att han är Durmstrangs rektor och har pipskägg så är det löjligt."

"Nej, vi hade något att backa upp det med", sade Ron.

Krum öppnade munnen för att säga något, men ändrade sig.

"Det stämmer ju", sa han. "Kommer ni inte ihåg vad Malfoy sa på tåget, om att hans pappa var god vän med Karkaroff? Nu vet vi varifrån de känner varandra. De sprang förmodligen omkring tillsammans med masker på sig under världsmästerskapen, men så mycket kan jag säga dig Harry, att om det verkligen var Karkaroff som lade ditt namn i bägaren, måste han känna sig väldigt dum just nu.

"Huh, han har en hjärna", muttrade Astoria en aning förvånat.

"Karkaroff är för feg för att göra något sådant", mumlade Krum med rynkad panna. Mannen skulle aldrig göra något sådant framför ministeriet, inte när det var nära att han inte kom ut från Azkaban. Han skulle inte riskera sin frihet.

**Det lyckades inte, eller hur? Du fick ju bara en liten skråma! Kom nu, låg mig göra det där…"**

"Smart tänk Ron, med det tankesättet skulle du kunna bli Auror", sade Tonks.

"Hon har rätt", sade Moody och nickade på huvudet, vilket resulterade i att Ron började rodna och sänkte blicken mot golvet.

**Piggelin var så överförtjust vid tanken på att få avlämna ett brev att han flög runt, runt huvudet på Harry och hoade oupphörligt. Ron snappade åt sig honom i luften och höll honom still medan Harry fäste brevet vid benet på honom. **

"Han må vara väldigt… full av energi, men jag älskar honom", sade Ron med ett stolt leende.

"Han är så bedårande", kuttrade Lavender medan hon tänkte på den lilla ugglan.

**"Det är inte möjligt att de andra uppgifterna blir lika farliga som den första, det kan de bara inte", fortsatte Ron medan han bar bort Piggelin till fönstret.**

"Var du tvungen att utmana ödet?" suckade Harry medan han lekfullt blängde på Ron.

"Potter, första tävlingen var den farligaste", fnös McLaggen och himlade med ögonen.

"Det beror på hur man ser det. Ifall man kollar hur uppgifterna var upplagda så var första uppgiften farligast, ifall man kollar på resultatet av uppgifterna så var tredje uppgiften farligast."

**"Vet du vad? Jag tror du har en chans att vinna turneringen, Harry. Allvarligt talat!" Harry förstod att Ron barra sa det för att gottgöra sitt dåliga uppförande de senaste veckorna, men han uppskattade det i alla fall.**

"Kanske en aning av det, men det var ändå sanningen. Jag trodde på allvar att du kunde vinna turneringen", sade Ron.

"Åh snälla, Potter har inte en chans. Han kunde knappt sparka en fotboll i skolan", fnös Gordon.

"Han kanske inte var bra på fotboll men här på Hogwarts är han en av de bästa spelarna i quidditch", sade Oliver och blängde på pojken. "Han är yngsta sökaren på ett århundraden! Han är en naturbegåvning."

"Oroa dig inte Oliver, det spelar ingen roll vad de tycker om mig", sade Harry lugnande. "Gordon var en medlem i Dudleys gäng, Bradley var en av de populära och medan han inte var lika illa som Dudley och de andra var han inte heller till någon hjälp. Miriam verkade hata mig av någon anledning."

"Fanns det någon som brydde sig om dig när du växte upp?" frågade Hermione i en bruten ton.

"Vad gjorde de mot dig?" morrade Ron samtidigt som han blängde på Bradley och Miram med knutna nävar.

"Bradley retade mig bara för mitt utseende och sånt, Miriam hånade mig bara konstant. Det är lugnt, det var för länge sen och jag tog ingen skada av det", suckade Harry medan hans två föredetta klasskamrater rodnade.

"Det är inte poängen, vart var lärarna?" sade mr Weasley ilsket och blängde på mrs Warren.

"Vad kunde jag göra? Jag försökte kontakta socialen men de sade att allting var bra. Ifall jag försökte hjälpa honom i klassrummet blev han mobbad för det. Mina händer var bundna", protesterade mrs Warren.

"Du kontaktade socialen?" sade Remus förvånat.

"Han dök upp till min lektion med en bruten arm och svullet öga, och hävdade att han ramlat ner från ett träd", sade mrs Warren i en lågmäld ton.

"Du hade ingen rätt att berätta det för alla", fräste Harry och blängde på sin gamla lärare.

"Jag trodde du kallade dem din familj. Har de inte rätt att veta?" frågade mrs Warren utmanande.

"Det betyder inte att jag ville att alla skulle veta! Du har ingen aning om hur mitt liv ser ut idag!"

"Harry är som sagt otroligt berömd och tidningen älskar att skriva om honom, förstöra hans rykte. Du kan precis ha gett pressen mer material att håna honom över", sade Ginny bittert.

"Han är minderårig. Pressen kan inte göra någonting utan hans vårdnadshavares tillåtelse", protesterar mrs Warren.

"Du glömmer att du är i ett annat samhälle nu, och medan vi har en regel om pressen och vårdnadshavare så är mr Potter är ett specialfall. Eftersom hans föräldrar dog när han var liten och han uppfostrades av mugglare så kommer de undan med att inte ha vårdnadshavarens tillåtelse, så de kan inte bli stämda", förklarade McGonagall.

"Jag trodde han var Potters vårdnadshavare", sade Miriam och pekade på Sirius.

"Jag spenderade tolv år i fängelse för mordet på tretton personer innan jag rymde. Jag är Harrys gudfar men i regeringens ögon har jag ingen rättighet", sade Sirius bittert.

"Och han är som sagt oskyldig för brottet han satt fängslad för", suckade Remus. "Han har en tendens att hoppa över den detaljen."

**Hermione, som stod lutad mot väggen i ugglesalen med armarna i kors, såg däremot ogillande på Ron.**

**"Harry har lång väg att gå innan han är färdig med den här turneringen", sa hon allvarligt. "Efter att ha sett första uppgiften är jag faktiskt rädd för vad nästa ska bli."**

Dorea drog ett djupt andetag när hon hörde det, hon ville absolut inte tänka på det.

"Det kommer troligtvis vara farligare än första uppgiften", sade Sarah nervöst.

"Nah, första uppgiften var farligare än andra, hedersord", sade Harry med ett leende. "I alla fall i min uppfattning."

"Har du ens tillåtelse att vara vårdnadshavare? Jag hörde att du var galen", sade Bradley misstänksamt.

"Mr Chapman!" utbrast mrs Warren och blängde på sin gamla elev.

"Vad? Du tänkte det själv", protesterade Bradley. "Han spenderade över ett decennium i ett fängelse."

"Jag har blivit utvärderad", svarade Sirius. "Hur det angår dig ser jag dock inte, det är ingen kärlek mellan dig och min gudson."

"Jag skulle inte säga något", sade Bill med en fnysning när hon såg hur Bradley öppnade munnen. "Han är Lord över den gamla ärevördiga släkten Black. Vilket innebär att han har väldigt stort inflytande och kan krossa er utan en tanke. Jag har inget tvivel om att han skulle göra det, han är väldigt beskyddande över Hary."

"Ifall han var så beskyddande borde han kanske tagit hand om Potter istället för att hamna i fängelse", fnös Gordon.

"Han hade inget val, Dumbledore lämnade mig hos Dursley för min egna säkerhet och Sirius gav sig efter den man som fick mina föräldrar dödade. Han beskylldes för ett brott han inte begick", fräste Harry.

"Glömde vi nämna att Harry själv är lika beskyddande? Det kanske inte är så konstigt med tanke på att han ser mannen som sin pappa. Ni skulle ha sett honom igår", skrattade Leanne.

"Jag tror det är dags att fortsätta läsa", avbröt McGonagall.

**"Vilken liten solstråle du är, så fylld av uppmuntran!" sa Ron. "Du och professor Trelawney borde slå er ihop någon gång."**

"Jag skulle aldrig kunna arbeta med den flickan", fnös Trelawney ogillande. Hennes kollegor såg misstroget på varandra, undrandes ifall de skulle nämna at ingen kunde jobba med Trelawney själv.

**Han kastade ut Piggelin genom fönstret, och den lilla ugglan sjönk flera meter innan han lyckades räta upp sig igen; **

"Det var ett väldigt långt brev", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Jag kunde inte låta bli, jag var för upphetsad", sade Harry skrattandes.

"Det var mycket som hände, och Sirius brev tillbaka var säkert inte mycket bättre", fnös Remus.

"Um inte direkt, jag svarade ganska kortfattat", sade Sirius viskande och Remus höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn men valde att inte kommentera. Han var säker på att det fanns en giltig förklaring till ett kort brev.

**brevet som satt fäst vid hans ben var mycket längre och tyngre än vanligt - Harry hade nämligen inte kunnat motstå frestelsen att ge Sirius en oerhört detaljerad redogörelse för hur han hade girat, cirklat omkring och väjt undan för taggsvansen. **

"Jag uppskattade den", sade Sirius tacksamt.

"Det var en väldigt bra redogörelse", sade Remus.

"Hur vet du om det?" frågade Neville förvånat.

"Jag fick ett eget brev fast med Hedwig", svarade Remus med ett leende. "Jag har inte haft lika mycket kontakt med Harry som Sirius, men vi utbyter fortfarande brev med jämna mellanrum."

**De såg Piggelin försvinna i mörket, och sedan sa Ron: "Då är det bäst att vi går ner till ditt överraskningsparty. Fred och George har säkert hunnit knycka tillräckligt med mat från köket vid det här laget."**

"Seriöst? Du avslöjade att ni skulle ha överraskningsparty?" sade Justin misstroget.

"Det fanns ingen chans att det inte skulle vara en fest", fnös Harry. "Ron avslöjade ingenting jag inte redan visste."

**Och mycket riktigt, när de steg in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum brast de väntande kamraterna ut i jubel och hurrarop igen. Det fanns berg av kakor och flaskor med pumpasaft och honungsöl. Lee Jordan hade smällt av några av Doktor Filibusters fantastiska självstyrande fyrverkerier, så luften var fylld av stjärnor och gnistor.**

"Du kan inte försöka ha lite mer kontroll över dina elever, Minerva?" frågade Snape misstroget.

"Åh, var välkommen att ta över ansvaret och försöka få dem att uppföra sig", fnös McGonagall.

"Troligaste scenariot är att de låser in sig i tornet igen", skrockade Sprout.

"Jag förstår inte varför husalferna fortsätter att ge dem så mycket mat, och varför de inte meddelar oss", suckade Flitwick.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall de hade någon deal eller kontrakt mellan sig, husalferna verkar vara alldeles för förtjusta i vissa av dem", suckade McGonagall uppgivet.

"Ingen blir skadad, trots att de släpper loss så att säga så tar de fortfarande ansvar", påpekade madam Pomfrey.

"Små mirakel", mumlade McGonagall.

**Dean Thomas, som var mycket duktig på att teckna, hade hängt upp några nya imponerande baner. På de första syntes bilder av Harry där han susade runt taggsvansens huvud på sin Åskvigg, men några stycken visade också Cedric med brinnande huvud.**

Flera stycken av Hufflepuffeleverna började se arga ut över den informationen och blängde ilsket på Dean eller Harry.

"Åh, hoppa av era höga hästar, det där är inget jämfört med vad ni utsatte Harry för", utbrast Lee medan han blängde tillbaka. "Det var några teckningar som ingen tog illa upp över och som endast Gryffindoreleverna såg."

"Ni tryckte fortfarande ner Cedric", protesterade en av Cedrics vänner ilsket.

"Och vad gjorde ni när ni gick runt med knappar som sade att Harry suger, när ni hånade honom, när ni högt läste upp tidningsartiklar och när ni konstant sade att han förtjänade att bli förhäxad?" fräste Lee. "Ni gjorde mer skada än vad vi gjorde."

**Harry tog för sig av maten, han hade nästan glömt hur det kändes att var riktigt hungrig. Han slog sig ner tillsammans med Ron och Hermione. Det var helt otroligt hur lycklig han kände sig. Han hade Ron vid sin sida, han hade klarat av den första uppgiften och han behövde inte ta itu med nästa förrän om tre månader. **

Sirius, Remus, mr Weasley och mrs Weasley delade ett leende, glad att barnen återigen var sams och bästa vänner.

"Vad ler ni över?" frågade Harry misstänksamt efter ha sett deras blickar.

"Inget speciellt Harry, vi är bara glada", skrattade Remus, Harry studerade de fyra vuxnas ansikten innan han återigen vände sig mot sina kompisar, han var inte säker på att han trodde på Remus ord men hade ingen lust att tjata om en förklaring.

**"Jösses. vad tungt det är", sa Lee Jordan och tog upp det gyllene ägget som Harry hade lagt ifrån sig på ett bord. Han vägde det i handen. "Öppna det, Harry, gör det! Låt oss se vad som finns inuti!" **

"Det är inte en bra idé, ni vill inte uppleva det", sade Remus torrt.

"Du vet vad ledtråden är?" sade Ernie misstroget.

"Jag fick höra det genom ett brev", svarade Remus med ett leende.

**"Det är meningen att han själv ska lösa gåtan med ledtråden", sa Hermione hastigt. "Det står i turneringsreglerna.."**

**"Det var också meningen att jag själv skulle räkna ut hur jag skulle ta mig förbi draken", mumlade Harry så lågt att barra Hermione kunde höra honom. Hon log lite skuldmedvetet. **

**"Jo, gör det, Harry, öppna det nu!" ropade flera andra.**

"Varför inte, ju fler personer desto bättre", sade Seamus flinandes.

"Har du hört talas om talesättet för många kockar i köket?" frågade Gabriel.

"Jag vet, det är toppen. Saker blir alltid bättre med en liten explosion eller brand", skrattade Seamus.

**Lee räckte över ägget till Harry, som satte naglarna i skåran och bände upp det. Det var ihåligt och alldeles tomt — men i samma stund Harry öppnade det fylldes rummet av ett fasansfullt, skärande jämmer. Harry hade bara hört något liknande en gång tidigare, **

"Du hade hört det tidigare!" protesterade George misstroget.

"Stackars dig, vad för tortyr utsattes du för egentligen?" instämde Fred förskräckt.

**och det var när hela spökorkestern spelade på sågklingor på Nästan Huvudlöse Nicks dödsdagsfest. **

"Vad i helvete var det!" sade Brady misstroget.

"Hur är det en ledtråd?" frågade Hannah samtidigt.

"Jag fann musiken underbar", protesterade Nick en aning upprört.

**"Stäng det!" bölade Fred med händerna för öronen.**

**"Vad är det där för nåt?" frågade Seamus Finnigan och stirrade på ägget som Harry hastigt stängde igen. "Det lät som en olycksalig vålnad… Det kanske är en sån du måste ta dig förbi nästa gång, Harry!"**

"Jag tror inte att det är det", sade Narcissa.

"Du hörde aldrig vad utmaningen var?" frågade Harry förvånat.

"Nej", den blonda häxan skakade på huvudet.

**"Det var nån som blev torterad!" sa Neville, som var mycket blek och hade tappat sin korvpaj på golvet. "Du kommer att få kämpa mot Cruciatusförbannelsen!"**

"Nej, det var tredje uppgiften", mumlade Harry lågmält, omedveten om att Sirius hörde honom.

Sirius bleknade i ansiktet vid påminnelsen om att Harry hade blivit torterad, det var svårt att föreställa sig Harry genomgå sådan enorm smärta, hade han inte lidit tillräckligt mycket innan på grund av familjen Dursley och allt annat som hänt i skolan, Quirrell, basilisken… trots att det borde ha varit omöjligt så blev han ännu blekare i ansiktet. På grund av förbannelsen skulle Harry tvingas att genomlida Cruciatusförbannelsen en gång till… nej, han tänkte inte tillåta det. Innan de nådde den punkten i boken skulle förbannelsen vara bruten oavsett vad det tog. Han kunde inte låta Harry genomlida det, inte igen.

"Sirius, är allting okej?" viskade Remus oroligt.

"Jag kom bara ihåg något", mumlade Sirius tillbaka och skakade på huvudet. Det här var inte rätta stället att diskutera det på.

**"Var inte så fånig, Neville, den är ju olaglig", sa George. "De skulle aldrig använda Cruciatusförbannelsen mot turneringsdeltagarna. Jag tyckte det lät lite likt Percy när han sjunger, du kanske ska anfalla honom i duschen, Harry."**

"Åh håll klaffen", fräste en ytterst röd Percy.

"Om du så vill, kära bror", sade George flinandes. "Ändrar inte det faktum att din sångröst suger!"

**"Vill du ha en syltbakelse, Hermione?" frågade Fred. Hermione såg tveksamt på fatet han räckte fram. Fred flinade. "Du kan vara alldeles lugn", sa han.**

"Ta den inte", varnade Bill.

"Vi vet, vi har lärt oss", svarade gyllene trion medan Neville rodnande då han mindes hur han förvandlades till en kanariefågel.

**"Jag har inte gjort någonting med dem. Det är vaniljkakorna du måste se upp för."**

"Vad gjorde ni med dem?" frågade Mrs Weasley misstänksamt.

"Ingenting", svarade tvillingarna snabbt.

** Neville, som just hade tagit en tugga av en vaniljkaka, höll på att storkna av förskräckelse och spottade ut den. Fred skrattade. "Jag sa det bara på skoj, Neville."**

"Bättre att vara försiktig när det kommer till de två", sade Demelza.

"Vilket betyder att inte ta emot någonting de ger dig förrän du är övertygad om att det är säkert", sade Vaneza med en rysning.

"Jösses, vad hände mer två egentligen?"

"Vi vill inte prata om det", svarade de två flickorna efter en delad blick.

**Hermione tog en syltbakelse.**

**"Fick du allt det här från köket, Fred?" sa hon sedan.**

**"Japp." Fred log brett mot henne. Han började härma en husalf med hög och pipig röst: "Är det nånting vi kan skaffa åt er, sir? Ni kan få allt ni önskar, sir"**

"Jag förstår verkligen inte hur dina elever alltid är så populära bland husalferna", suckade Flitwick och skakade på huvudet. "Det är alltid Gryffindoreleverna."

"Det är för att det är de som alltid bryter mot reglerna", fnös Snape.

"Plus att Gryffindor står för mod och styrka, men även för ridderskap. Av någon anledning så verkar de ofta respektera husalferna och få deras tillit", påpekade madam Hooch.

"Vi borde verkligen prata med dem och få dem sluta att följa elevernas order", påpekade Sprout.

"Vilket vi skulle göra ifall det inte var för det faktum att det går emot deras andra order. De ska se till elevernas bästa, och om det inkluderar att göra en macka så kan vi inte förhindra det", suckade McGonagall. "Det bästa vi kan göra är att få dem att berätta om vad eleverna ber dem om."

**De är väldigt hjälpsamma, de skulle säkert steka en hel oxe åt mig, om jag sa att jag var sugen."**

"Jag tror inte att de skulle gå riktigt så långt", skrattade Sirius.

"Jo jag vet, men det var känslan man fick", svarade Fred.

"Hur kommer man in dit?" frågade Hermione i oskyldig och lätt nonchalant ton.

"Varför frågar du? Du har väl kartan", sade Astoria misstroget.

"Jag glömde bort kartan", erkände Hermione medan Harry och Ron började skratta.

**"Det är enkelt", sa Fred. "Det finns en dold dörr bakom en målning av en fruktskål. Kittla bara päronet, så börjar det fnissa och…"**

"Tusan, jag kunde inte höra mer än en dold dörr", stönade en elev besviket.

"Jag som hoppades på att vi skulle få veta vart köket var", tillade en annan.

"Tänk positivt, vi vet åtminstone att när man ska till köket så går man… öh, så går man…", sade Su Li innan hon rynkade på panna. "Jag kan inte komma ihåg vart man går."

"Tänk positivt, vi vet att det finns tavlor av… vad var det på tavlorna i korridoren?" frågade Terry förvirrat. "Jag hatar den här magin, den påverkar mitt minne."

Terry och Su Li var inte de enda som blivit påverkade av den främmande magin, endast de som innan haft kunskap om kökets lokalisering var förmögna att höra och komma ihåg var det låg och hur man gjorde för att ta sig in.

Professorerna delade under tiden en lättad blick, de hade fasat för att kökets plats skulle avslöjas för alla. Det skulle ta veckor att förflytta kökets ingång eller ens ändra sättet att ta sig in i det.

**Han avbröt sig och tittade misstänksamt på henne. "Varför vill du veta det?"**

**"Inte för nåt särskilt", sa Hermione hastigt.**

"Någonting säger mig att Granger ljuger", muttrade Malfoy.

"Common sense?" föreslog Zabini sarkastiskt.

**"Tänkte du försöka locka husalferna att strejk nu, va?" sa George. "Ska du sluta dela ut broschyrer och försöka egga dem till uppror istället?" Flera av eleverna småskrattade. Hermione svarade inte. "Gå nu inte och hetsa upp dem och tala om för dem att de måste ha kläder och lön och sånt!" sa Fred varnande. "Då glömmer de ju alldeles bort att laga mat!"**

"Det skulle vara dåligt", sa Ron.

"Visa av oss kunde må bättre av att äta mindre", sade Ginny och såg direkt på Ron.

**Deras uppmärksamhet avleddes i samma ögonblick av Neville, som plötsligt förvandlades till en stor kanariefågel.**

"Vad gjorde pojken nu?" suckade Snape misstroget.

"Jag tror att den här gången så kan vi inte beskylla Longbottom för det", sade Sinistra roat.

**"Å, förlåt så mycket, Neville!" ropade Fred över skrattsalvorna. "Jag glömde alldeles bort… det var ju vaniljkakorna vi förhäxade." **

"FRED! GEORGE!" utbrast Mrs Weasley.

"Det där var väldigt imponerande magi", sade mr Weasley samtidigt.

"Arthur!" protesterade mrs Weasley medan hon vände sig mot sin make.

"Vad? Det är genialiskt. Jag har aldrig sett det förut", protesterade mr Weasley medan deras barn tjöt av skratt.

**Men bara någon minut senare hade Neville fällt alla fjädrarna och återfått sin normala skepnad. Han stämde till och med in i skrattet. "Kanariekakor!" ropade Fred till de upplivade kamraterna. "George och jag har uppfunnit dem. Sju silversicklar per styck, ett riktigt vrakpris!"**

"Ni kommer skapa en fantastisk butik", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Tack mästare", sade tvillingarna och bugade.

Umbridge blängde ilsket på Demon-duon och Black, tanken att de skulle skapa en skämtbutik var löjlig. Inte en chans att hon skulle tillåta deras upptåg komma ut och sprida sig bland respektabla familjer. "Vi måste stoppa dem!"

"Från vad jag hört om dina rapporter så måste jag instämma", viskade Fudge allvarligt.

**Klockan var nästan ett på natten när Harry gick uppför sovsalen tillsammans med Ron, Neville, Seamus och Dean.**

"Vänta lite, du gick ner till inhägnaden vid lunch, uppgiften började kanske vid ett och var klar strax efter två", började Terry misstroget.

"Lägg till en timme för när Harry skrev brevet", sade Cho med ett leende.

"Det betyder att ni festade från tre till halv ett… det är nio och en halv timme!" fortsatte Terry medan han stirrade på Gryffindoreleverna.

"Vad kan vi säga, vi älskar att ha fester!" flinade Lee.

"Jag ser fram emot när Demontvillingarna och mr Jordan lämnar skolan, jag har en känsla av att antalet partyn kommer att minska drastiskt", sade madam Pomfrey.

**Innan han drog för gardinerna runt himmelssängen ställde han sin lilla modell av den ungerska taggsvansen på sängbordet, där den gäspade, rullade ihop sig och slöt ögonen. **

"Aw, det får den att låta så söt", kuttrade Lavender.

**Egentligen, tänkte Harry, då han drog igen förhängena, låg det någonting i vad Hagrid sa… de var faktiskt inte så pjåkiga, de där drakarna **

"Åtminstone inte i modellen", sade Harry.

"Det verkar mer logiskt", sade Hermione lättat.

"För en sekund trodde jag att du förlorat förståndet", fnös Ginny.

"Så det är fel tillfälle att nu lägga till att den stora draken inte var så farlig ändå?" frågade Harry fåraktigt.

**Början på december förde med sig vind och snöslask till Hogwarts. Även om slottet alltid var kallt och dragit på vintern, var Harry glad över dess brasor och tjocka murar varje gång han passerade Durmstrangskeppet ute på sjön, där det stampade och krängde i de hårda vindarna med böljande, svarta segel under den mörka himlen.**

"De var inte så hemskt", sade Krum lågmält. "De var varmt i kabinerna."

"Yeah… skulle fortfarande inte vilja bo där i ett halvår", sade Ron med en rysning. "Slottet är tillräckligt kallt."

**Han trodde också att det måste vara ganska kyligt inne i Beauxbatons husvagn. Men han hade sett att Hagrid försåg madame Maximes hästar rikligt med den dryck de tyckte bäst om, nämligen maltwhiskey.**

"Snacka om att vara bortskämda. Hästar som får sprit!" utbrast Gordon.

"Sprit till hästar? De kan bli sjuka!" protesterade Miriam samtidigt.

"Det e en ersättning för en del av deras naturliga föda som vi inte har tillgång te på Hogwarts. De tar ingen skada av de, i själva verket behövde de maltwhiskeyn för att hålla sej friska", förklarade Hagrid.

**Doften, som kom svävande från vattentråget i hörnet, var tillräckligt för att göra alla eleverna smått yra när d hade sina lektioner i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Det var inte till någon större hjälp, eftersom de fortfarande skötte om de hemska skrabborna och därför behövde vara klara i huvudet.**

"Hur länge håller ni på med det där projektet egentligen?" frågade Kingsley.

"Hela året", stönade alla femteårselever som hade skötsel och vård av magiska djur.

"Det suger!" fnös Tonks.

**"Jag e inte säker på om om går i ide eller inte", sa Hagrid till den huttrande klassen, som stod ute i den blåsiga pumpatäppan. "Jag tänkte vi kunde pröva å se om dom gillar å slafa ett tag… De enda vi behöver göra e å putta ner dom i lådorna här."**

Ett flertal elever slöt ögon när de mindes den lektionen, det hade varit hemsk.

"Det kan inte ha varit så illa… jag menar vi hörde inget om det", sade Katrina optimistiskt.

"Det var hemskt", sade Parvati med en grimas.

**Det fanns bara tio skrabbor kvar nu. Det hade tydligen inte gått att träna bort deras lust att döda varandra. De hade nu vuxit till närmare två meters längd. Det tjocka gråa, pansaret, de kraftiga, snabbkilande benen, de exploderande stjärtarna, gaddarna och sugmunnarna gjorde dem till de mest avskyvärda djur Harry någonsin hade sett. Klassen såg missmodigt på de enorma trälådor som Hagrid hade tagit med ut, alla försedda med kuddar och ulliga filtar.**

"De var perfekta", muttrade Hagrid och Burbage såg misstroget på honom, från vad hon hört själv och av döma från elevernas reaktioner så var de långt ifrån perfekta.

"De va 'emska", sade Fleur med en rysning.

"Jag måste hålla med, ingenting verkade bita på dem", instämde Krum med en grimas.

"Jag kan förstå femteårselevernas reaktion, men hur känner ni till dem?" frågade Narcissa intresserat.

"De var med i tredje uppgiften", svarade Krum.

**"Vi ska bara leda in dom i lådorna", sa Hagrid, "å sätta på locken, så får vi se vad som händer."**

**Men det visade sig tydligt att skrabborna inte ville gå i ide och att de absolut inte uppskattade att tvingas ner bland kuddar och filtar i en låda med lock som spikades igen. Det dröjde inte länge förrän Hagrid vrålade: Ingen panik, hör ni, ingen panik!" **

"Jag är inte någon expert, men jag tror att ni borde rädda er själva medan ni fortfarande kan", sade Tonks tveksamt.

"Majoriteten av klassen gjorde det. Men vi mådde bra, situationen löste sig", sade Hermione.

**medan skrabborna löpte amok runt pumpatäppan, som nu var översållad med de glödande spillrorna av lådorna. De flesta i klassen - med Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle i spetsen - hade flytt in i Hagrids stuga genom bakdörren och barrikaderat sig mot odjuren, **

"De tog skydd från skrabborna i ett trädhus direkt efter djuren visat att de enkelt kan förstöra träd?" frågade Moody misstroget.

"Det var bästa skyddet för tillfället", svarade Malfoy med en axelryckning. "Hellre där inne än utanför med skrabborna."

**medan Harry, Ron och Hermione var bland de få som stannade kvar utanför och försökte hjälpa Hagrid. Gemensamt lyckades de hålla fas och binda nio av skrabborna, till priset av många brännsår och djupa rispor. Till sist fattades det bara en skrabba.**

"Snälla, låt dem ha hittat den. Det sista vi behöver är en skrabba på fri fot på området", muttrade McGonagall, hon hade redan tillräckligt mycket problem för i år med Umbridge.

"Vi fångade in den igen", sade Hagrid med ett leende. "Inga problem."

**"Skräm han inte nu!" ropade Hagrid när Harry och Ron använde sina trollstavar till att avfyra ett våldsamt gnistregn mot skrabban, som hotande närmade sig med med gadden rest och skälvande. "Försök bara å smyga repet runt gadden, så han inte skadar nån av dom andra!"**

"Skadar någon av de andra? Vad sägs som att inte skada någon av er!" utbrast mr Weasley misstroget.

"Det är Hagrid, hans djurs hälsa är livsviktigt", sade Harry skrattandes.

**"Ja, det kan vi ju inte tillåta!" skrek Ron ilsket medan han och Harry backade in i väggen på Hagrids stuga. Det var bra gnistorna från trollstavarna som höll skrabban på avstånd.**

"Den där lektionen kan inte bli värre."

"Enligt din åsikt så kommer den precis att bli det, mr Shacklebolt", sade Pucey.

**"Jamen, det här ser ju riktigt skojigt ut!" Rita Skeeter stod lutad mot Hagrids trädgårdsstaket och betraktade förödelsen. Den här dagen var hon iförd en tjock magnetafärgad mantel med mörkröd pälskrage och bar som alltid sin krokodilväska över armen.**

"Det är officiellt, det där är er värsta lektion", muttrade Kingsley med en äcklad grimas.

"Nah, vi hade en lektion några veckor senare där skrabborna rymde och fick i sig maltwhiskyn hästarna drack under vår genomgång", sade Seamus och alla i salen tystnade när de hörde hans ord.

"Det var hemskt", instämde Dean.

"Hästarna rymde, så vi var tvungna att fånga dem också", tillade Pansy med en grimas.

"För att inte tala om att skrabborna var fulla och mer våldsamma än någonsin", sade Neville med en rysning.

"Det gick så långt att Gryffindor och Slytherin tillfälligt ingick i en allians och samarbetade", avslöjade Malfoy.

"Så Hagrid fick nästan sparken över en hippogriff som rev en elev, men ingenting hände när tio eldsprutande varelser löpte amok på skolan?" sade mr Weasley misstroget.

"Det är vad du fokuserar på!" flämtade mrs Weasley. "Arthur, tänk på barnens hälsa."

"Alla som hade ämnet är här och mår bra", sade mr Weasley med en axelryckning.

"Sally-Anne är inte här", påpekade Fay en aning sorgset.

"Någon dog?" flämtade Narcissa.

"Nah, hon bara bytt skola, men hon är fortfarande inte här", förklarade Fay.

**Hagrid kastade sig på mage över skrabban, som hade trängt upp Harry och Ron i ett hörn, och tryckte den platt mot marken. Det rödes en explosion och eldflammor sköt ut ur stjärten på den och svedde de närmaste pumpaplantorna, så att de vissnade och dog.**

"Du dödade den väl inte?" frågade Charlie oroligt medan han betraktade halvjätten.

"Nejdå, deras pansar e väldigt tjockt", sade Hagrid. "Krävs mycke för att skada dem."

Harry, Fleur och Krum nickade instämmande medan de tänkte tillbaka på hur de hade tvingats möta varelserna i labyrinten under tredje uppgiften.

**"Vem e du?" frågade Hagrid Rita Skeeter, medan han smög en repögla om skrapans gadd och drog åt den.**

**"Rita Skeeter, reporter på The Daily prophet", svarade Rita och gav honom ett stort leende. Guldtänderna blänkte i munnen på henne.**

"Oavsett vad man tycker om henne så måste man medge att hon är charmig", sade madam Pince.

"Det är en av anledningarna till varför hon lyckats så bra", sade Vector.

**"Jag trodde Dumbledore hade förbjudit dej å komma in på skolans område", sa Hagrid och rynkade pannan när han reste sig från den lätt mosade skrabban och började släpa bort den till den andra. Rita låtsades som om hon inte hade hört vad Hagrid sade.**

"Och så mötte Mike sin undergång", sade Ron i en allvarlig ton.

"Mike var nästa skrabba att dö", förklarade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

**"Vad heter de här fascinerande varelserna då?" frågade hon och log ännu större.**

**"Sprängstjärtsskrabbor", grymtade Hagrid.**

**"Jaså, verkligen", sa Rita, skenbart intresserad. "Dem har jag aldrig hört talas om förr, var kommer de ifrån?"**

"Hogwarts", muttrade Moody.

"Vi vet, men vi hoppades för ett bättre alternativ", sade Ron med en grimas.

**Harry lade märke till att Hagrid rodnade djupt bakom sitt vildvuxna svarta skägg och kände hur hjärtat sjönk i bröstet. Var hade Hagrid fått skrabborna ifrån? Hermione, som verkade tänka i samma banor, skyndade sig att säga: "De är väldigt intressanta, eller hur? Tycker inte du det också, Harry?"**

**"Va? Å, javisst… aj… mycket intressanta", sa Harry då hon trampade honom på foten.**

"Det hade varit mer trovärdigt ifall du inte hade stampat mig på foten."

"Ledsen, jag var nervös", sade Hermione fåraktigt.

"Jag märkte det, tack", fnös Harry.

**"Jaså, du är här, Harry!" sa Rita Skeeter och såg sig om efter honom. "Du gillar lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, förstår jag? Är det ett av dina älsklingsämnen?"**

**"Ja", sa Harry ståndaktigt. Hagrid strålade mot honom.**

"Alla vet dock att ditt favoritämne är försvar mot svartkonster", sade Ron.

"Var mitt favoritämne, i år har det istället blivit förvandlingskonst eller trollformellära", sade Harry.

"Umbridge måste verkligen vara hemsk ifall du ändrat ditt favoritämne", påpekade Oliver förvånat.

**"Så roligt. Verkligen förtjusande. Har du undervisat är länge?" tillade Rita vänd mot Hagrid.**

**Harry följde hennes blick som vandrade från Dean (som hade ett otäckt rivsår på ena kinden) till Lavender (vars klädnad var illa svedd), till Seamus (som pysslade om sina brännskadade fingrar) **

"Jag älskar eld och explosioner, men skrabborna var till och med för mycket för min smak", avslöjade Seamus.

"Och då vet man att det är illa", muttrade Parvati.

**och vidare till stugans fönster, där de flesta i klassen stod och väntade med näsan pressad mot rutan för att se om kusten var klar.**

"Med andra ord var det Gryffindoreleverna som stannade kvar och hjälpte till", sade Susan.

"Vi är det modiga huset", sade Ron.

"Eller det idiotiska huset", muttrade Tracey.

"De e bara andra året jag gör de här", sa Hagrid.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Hon kan fortfarande förstöra hans rykte. Det där är det sista han behöver", suckade Percy.

"Äsch, det löste sig i slutet", sade Ron avfärdande.

**"Så spännande! Skulle du ha lust att ge en intervju? Dela med dig lite av din erfarenhet av magiska djur? The Daily Prophet har en zoologisk spalt varje onsdag, som du säkert känner till. Vi skulle ju kunna presentera de här… öh… svängstjärtsskrabborna för läsarna."**

"Sprängstjärtsskrabborna", sa Hagrid ivrig. "Öh… ja, varför inte?"

"Och han sålde sin själ till djävulen", muttrade Kingsley buttert.

"Kanske inte direkt djävulen, men det är ingen bra idé. Miss Skeeter har en förmåga att göra saker värre", suckade madam Bones.

"Tänk positivt, hon är inte här", sade Tonks flinandes och madam Bones kunde inte låta bli att rysa vid den tanken.

**Harry fick onda aningar när han hörde Rita Skeeters förslag, men han hade ingen möjlighet att varna Hagrid utan att hon märkte det. Därför måste han bara stå tyst och höra på medan Hagrid och Rita Skeeters avtalade ett möte på värdshuset Tre kvastar senare i veckan för att göra en riktigt lång intervju. Sedan ringde klockan uppe i slottet och lektionen var slut.**

**"Adjö med dig då, Harry!" ropade Rita Skeeter glatt till honom när han gav sig av tillsammans med Ron och Hermione. "Och vi ses på fredag kväll, Hagrid." **

"Hon kommer att förvränga vartenda ord han säger", sa Harry halvhögt.

"Hon gjorde verkligen det", sade Sirius med en suck.

"Hur illa var det?" frågade Dorea försiktigt.

"Väldigt illa beroende på hur man ser på det", sade Sirius allvarligt. "Men det hade kunnat vara värre."

**"Bara han inte har smugglat in de där skrabborna i landet eller nåt", sa Hermione förtvivlat. De såg på varandra - det var just en sådan sak som Hagrid kunde tänkas göra.**

Fudge höjde på ett ögonbryn, det skulle vara en giltig anledning till att arrestera Hagrid, åh andra sidan hade de redan arresterat honom för ett brott han inte begått… frågan var ifall han nu skulle ignorera det här eller inte. Ur ögonvrån kunde han han se hur Umbridge skrev ner något på sitt evigt växande pergament. Det avgjorde saken, Dolores skulle ta hand om situationen.

**"Hagrid har varit i knipa många gånger tidigare, och Dumbledore har ändå aldrig gett honom sparken", sa Ron tröstande. "Det värsta som kan hända är att han måste göra sig av med skrabborna. Förlåt… sa jag att det var det värsta? Jag menar det bästa." **

"Det är alltför sant", sade Malfoy.

"Det är så creepy att Malfoy kommer överens med Harry, Ron eller Hermione", sade Fay med en rysning.

**Harry och Hermione skrattade, och lite gladare gick de upp till lunchen. Harry njöt i fulla drag av dubbeltimmen i spådomskonst samma eftermiddag. **

"Ursäkta mig?" sade Ron misstroget.

"Det hade inte med lektionen att göra, jag tror att boken kommer förklara", sade Harry en aning generat.

**De höll fortfarande på med stjärnkartor och framtidshoroskop, men nu när han och Ron var goda vänner igen, verkade det hela bara väldigt komiskt. **

"Jag är ledsen", sade Ron skamset.

"Du var en idiot, ja. Men det betyder inte att vår vänskap är över", sade Harry avfärdande.

**Professor Trelawney, som hade varit så nöjd med dem båda då de hade förutspått sina egna fasansfulla dödssätt, blev snabbt irriterad när de fnissade under hela hennes utläggning om hur Pluto kunde åstadkomma störningar i vardagslivet.**

"Vi hade mycket att prata om", sade Harry ursäktande.

"Vilket borde ske utanför lektionstid", påpekade Remus milt.

"Åh, och det kommer från dig? Jag har starka minnen av att du själv pratade med dina vänner på lektionerna istället för att arbeta."

"Ah, det ligger sanning i det, men jag vill påpeka att vi var klara med våra uppgifter i tid", sade Remus och log mot sin lärare.

**"Jag tror nog", sa hon i en mystisk viskning, som inte kunde dölja hennes tydliga irritation, "att visa av oss…", hon stirrade menande på Harry, "… inte skulle vara så uppspelta, om de hade sett vad jag såg när jag skådade i min kristallkula i går kväll.**

"Säkert något alldeles fruktansvärt som slutade i Harrys död", muttrade Neville.

"Glöm inte delen där Harry plågas och lider oerhört mycket innan", tillade Dean med ett skratt.

"Jag tänker fortsätta att ta mina chanser, jag är än så länge fortfarande vid liv", fnissade Harry.

**Bäst som jag satt där och broderande överväldigades jag av en oemotståndlig lust att rådfråga kristallkulan. Jag gick fram och satte mig framför den och stirrade in i dess kristalliska djup… och vad tror ni jag såg stirra tillbaka på mig?"**

"En förvuxen insekt", muttrade Snape och professor Sinistra satte sin pumpajuice i halsen pågrund av sitt skratt vid den oväntade kommentaren.

**"En ful gammal kärring med jättestora glasögon?" mumlade Ron tyst. Harry kämpade hårt för att hålla ansiktsdragen i styr.**

Majoriteten av personerna i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Du får det där ifrån tvillingarna", suckade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"Det skulle kunna ha varit Bill eller Charlie", påpekade mr Weasley skrattandes.

**"Döden, kära vänner." Parvati och Lavender slog förfärat händerna för munnen. "Ja", sa professor Trelawney och nickade med dramatisk min. "Den kommer närmare och närmare, kretsar över våra huvuden som en gam, flyger lägre och lägre, svävar ner över slottet…" Hon stirrade skarpt på Harry, som gäspade stort och tydligt. **

Sirius och Remus brast ut i skratt när de hörde det icke verbala svaret Harry hade gett Trelawney, och de var inte de enda. Det dröjde inte länge förrän skratt ekade i salen.

"Harry, du borde inte vara så respektlös mot dina lärare", sade mrs Weasley förmanande.

"Um, jag vet inte ifall jag har rätt att säga något, men varför har du rätten att förmana honom? Du är inte hans förälder", sade mrs Warren osäkert.

"Nej, men jag har känt honom i fem år, han är praktiskt taget en av mina egna", sade mrs Weasley och såg ogillande på den andra kvinnan.

**"Det skulle göra större intryck om hon inte hade sagt det minst hundra gånger förut", sa Harry när de äntligen kunde andas lite frisk luft igen i trappan under professor Trelawneys rum. "Om jag hade fallit död ner varenda gång hon har förutsagt det, skulle jag vara ett medicinskt underverk."**

"Tja, du är pojken som överlevde", påpekade Ginny oskyldigt.

"Pojken som överlevde?" frågade Miriam misstroget. "Vad är han, någon superhjälte?"

"Nej, jag saknar manteln", svarade Harry seriöst

"Harry kallas för Pojken som överlevde därför att han överlevde den dödande förbannelsen, Avada Kedavra…"

"Vänta, sa du Abrakadabra? Hur löjliga får man vara?" skrattade Gordon hånande.

"Nej, Avada, med ett v och kadavra, med ett a och ett v istället för ett b", rättade madam Bones otåligt. "Mugglarna har fått ordet Abrakadabra från våran trollformel."

"Det går inte ihop, ifall ni är så hemlighetsfulla, hur kan vi då känna till en trollformel, även om namnet är lite fel", protesterade Bradley.

"Det är en förbannelse, och ni känner till den för att innan vi gömde oss så använde vi den fritt mot varandra och mot er", sade Astoria med en uttryckslöst min.

"Ni gick runt och mördade oss?" flämtade Miriam.

"Nej, ni mördade oss", fräste Gabriel. "Lägg inte skulden på oss, det var mugglarna som jagade och brände oss på bål. Endast för att vi hade en gåva, försök inte beskylla oss när vi försökte leva våra liv. Det var vi som tvingades se våra familjer brinna, vi som tvingades fly och gömma oss! Det enda vi gjorde var att försvara oss"

"Gabriel förlorade ett syskon för några år sen på grund av mugglare när de var utomlands", muttrade George när han såg de förvånade blickarna över Gabriels ilskna, passionerade lilla tal.

"Vad hände?"

"Oavsiktlig magi, mugglarna blev rädda och angrepp. Det var inte vackert, jag tror Gabriel kom till platsen först, blev en rättegång om det. Jag vet inte vad som hände efter det", fortsatte George förklarade i lågmäld ton, noga med att inte låta Gabriel höra vad de sade.

**"Du skulle vara ett slags flerdubbelt spöke", sa Ron och fnissade å de gick förbi Blodige Baronen, som var på väg åt motsatta håll med stora, dystert stirrande ögon. "Vi fick i alla fall inga läxor. Jag hoppas att Hermione fått massor av professor Vector, jag gillar verkligen att inte ha nåt att göra medan hon…"**

"Åh, jag älskar dig med", sade Hermione torrt.

"Ledsen", sade en röd Ron med en axelryckning.

**Men Hermione syntes inte till under middagen, och inte heller var hon i biblioteket när de gick för att leta efter henne efteråt. Den enda de såg där inne var Viktor Krum. Ron hängde kvar bakom bokhyllorna ett tag och iakttog honom, medan han viskande diskuterade med Harry om han skulle be om hans autograf, men då det gick upp för honom att sex eller sju flickor stod och lurade bakom hyllraden intill och diskuterade exakt samma sak, tappade han lusten.**

**"Vart kan hon ha tagit vägen, tror du?" frågade Ron när han och Harry gick tillbaka till Gryffindortornet.**

"Förra gången hon försvann så där blev hon förstenad", sade Colin nervöst.

"Förstenad, är det en vanlig företeelse här?" frågade mrs Warren nervöst.

"Nej, det är ytterst ovanligt, hon blev attackerad av en basilisk, men det är lugnt. Den är besegrad nu", sade Ginny, som såg lite blekare ut än vanligt.

**"Har ingen aning… Gallimatias." Men knappt hade Den tjocka damen börjat svänga åt sidan förrän de hörde ljudet av hastiga steg. Det var Hermione som kom springande bakom dem.**

"Hon är inte förstenad i alla fall", sade Colin lättat.

"Jag pratade med en vän", sade Hermione med ett litet leende.

**"Harry!" pustade hon och stannade tvärt bredvid honom. (Den tjocka damen stirrade på henne med höjda ögonbryn.) "Harry, du måste komma, du måste helt enkelt komma, för det har hänt nånting helt otroligt… Snälla du!" Hon grep Harry i armen och började dra honom med sig.**

"Vad är det?" frågade Jack Sloper ivrigt och studsade nästan på sin plats av iver att få veta.

"Du kommer bli besviken över svaret", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

**"Vad är det frågan om?" sa Harry.**

**"Jag ska visa dig när vi kommer dit… Å, följ med nu, skynda dig på."**

**Harry såg på Ron, och han såg tillbaka med nyfiken min. "Okej", sa Harry och började springa genom korridoren tillsammans med Hermione, medan Ron följde dem i hälarna.**

"Tjocka damen kommer inte att gilla det", sade Leanne med en grimas.

"Nej, hon hatar när man stör henne i onödan", instämde Fay.

**"Å, bry er inte om mig, ni!" ropade Den tjocka damen retlig efter dem. "Besvära er inte med att be om ursäkt för att ni stört mig! Ska jag bara hänga här på vid gavel tills ni kommer tillbaka, om jag får lov att fråga?"**

"Hon är ganska jobbig", sade Susan.

"En aning, men hon är vänlig", svarade Vaneza med en axelryckning.

**"Ja tack!" ropade Ron tillbaka över axeln.**

**"Hermione, vart ska vi`" frågade Harry när hon hade fört dem sex våningar ner och nu var på väg nerför marmortrappan till entréhallen.**

**"Det ska ni få se om ett ögonblick!" sa Hermione upphetsat. Hon vek av åt vänster vid foten av trappan och skyndade mot den dörr som Cedric Diggory hade gått in genom kvällen efter att Den flammande bägaren hade valt ut hans och Harrys namn.**

"Säg inte att de är på väg till köket", stönade Sprout.

"Tyvärr är jag rädd att det är precis vart de kommer att gå", suckade Flitwick.

"Det var bara en tidsfråga innan Potter hittade dit", påpekade Snape.

"Det som förvånar mig är att det var miss Granger som ledde dem dit", sade Vector med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror att vår fokus borde ligga på att alla elever snart kan veta vart köket ligger och hur man tar sig dit", sade McGonagall med en orolig blick.

**Harry hade aldrig förr gått igenom här. Han och Ron följde efter Hermione nerför en trappa, men i stället för att hamna i en dunkel underjordisk gång som den utanför Snapes fängelsehåla befann de sig i en bred stenkorridor, klart upplyst av facklor och prydd med färgglada målningar, vars främsta motiv utgjordes av mat.**

"Köket!" utbrast de elever som var medvetna om vart det var lokaliserat.

"Äntligen", sade Sirius flinandes. "Jag började undra ifall du aldrig skulle upptäcka det", fortsatte han i en retsam ton.

"Det är förvånande att ni inte fann det tidigare med tanke på att Ron är er vän", sade Ginny och räckte ut tungan åt Ron.

**"Nej, men vänta ett tag nu", sa Harry långsamt när de hade kommit halvvägs genom korridoren. "Vänta lite, Hermione."**

**"Vad är det?" Hon vände sig om och såg förväntansfullt på honom.**

**"Jag vet vad det här går ut på", sa Harry. Han puffade till Ron med armbågen och pekade på målningen alldeles bakom Hermione. Den visade en jättestor fruktskål av silver.**

"Vad såg ni. Jag kunde inte höra - igen!" suckade en elev uppgivet.

"Antagligen så är det någon viktig genväg eller någon annan hemlighet vi elever inte ska känna till", suckade en kompis.

"Idiot, det är vägen till köket. De andra sade det nyss i princip", utbrast första personen och skakade på huvudet.

**"Hermione!" sade Ron som nu fattade galoppen. "Du försöker lura med oss på den där fisa-grejen igen!"**

**"Nej, nej, inte alls!" sa hon hastigt. "Och den heter inte fisa, Ron."**

**"Du har kanske ändrat namnet?" sa Ron och såg bistert på henne. "Vad kallar du oss för nu då? Husalfernas befrielsefront kanske? Jag tänker i varje fall inte komma inklampande i det där köket och försöka hindra dem från att arbeta, det gör jag bara inte."**

"Så det var du som kom på det nya namnet", sade Pucey förvånat, han hade inte förväntat sig att det skulle vara Weasley som kom på namnet.

"Det namnet är bättre än ditt Hermione", flinade Ginny.

"Jag vet", svarade Hermione med rynkad panna.

"Det är lugnt Mione, du kan använda det namnet", sade Ron och himlade med ögonen. Hermione gav ifrån sig ett pip av förtjusning och slängde armarna om sin rödhåriga vän.

**"Det har jag inte bett dig om heller!" sa Hermione häftigt. "Jag kom ner hit alldeles nyss för att prata med dem, och då hittade jag… Å, kom nu, Harry, jag vill så gärna visa dig!" Hon grep honom i armen igen och drog med honom bort till bilden av den jättestora fruktskålen, stack fram pekfingret och kittlade ett enormt grönt päron.**

"Jag hoppas att det inte är något dåligt", sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick deprimerat.

"Det var mest positivt", sade Harry eftertänksamt.

**Det började fnittrande vrida på sig och förvandlades plötsligt till ett stort grönt dörrhandtag. Hermione fattade tag i det och drog upp dörren. Sedan gav hon Harry en hård knuff i ryggen för att gå honom att kliva in. Han hann knappt få en glimt av ett enormt, högvält rum, lika stort som stora salen ovanför, med skinande pannor och grytor av koppar som hängde i mängder runt stenväggarna och en väldig öppen spis i motsatta änden, förrän en liten varelse kom framstörtande mot honom från mitten av rummet och pep med gäll röst:**

"Så ni är i köket", sade en elev triumferande.

"Ja, och du vet fortfarande inte hur du tar dig dit så jag ser inte hur det spelar någon roll", fnös Lee.

"Hm, sant…"

"Jag antar vi kan vara tacksamma för små mirakel. Hemligheten är fortfarande säker", mumlade McGonagall.

"Frågan är hur länge, eleverna kommer säkert gå och leta efter köket efter det här", påpekade Babbling.

"Vi kan alltid hoppas på att andra händelser i Potters liv är mer intressanta och distraherar dem från sökandet av köket", sade Sinistra i en hoppfull ton.

**"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" I nästa sekund tappade Harry fullständigt andan då den glädjetjutande alfen träffade honom mellangärden och omfamnade honom så hårt att han trodde revbenen skulle knäckas.**

**"D-Dobby?" flämtade Harry.**

"Dobby?!" kom det från alla håll i salen. Ingen hade förväntat sig att den lilla alfen skulle dyka upp på Hogwarts, och speciellt inte efter att han varit borta så länge.

"Han skadade dig väl inte?" sade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Nejdå, jag var bara överrumplad. Och ja, det är Dobby. Det kommer förklaras varför han är där", sade Harry lugnt.

**"Det är Dobby, sir, det är det!" pep den gälla rösten från trakten av hans navel. "Dobby har hoppats och hoppats att få träffa Harry Potter igen, och nu har Harry Potter kommit och hälsat på honom!" Dobby släppte taget och gick några steg bakåt medan han log upp mot Harry.**

"'An låter très excité", sade Fleur roat.

"Det är bara hur han är… du sade att han var exalterad va?", sade Harry och Fleur nickade med ett litet skratt.

**Hans enorma, gröna, tennisbollsrunda ögon svämmade över av glädjetårar. Han såg nästan exakt likadan ut som Harry mindes honom: den pennformade näsan, de fladdermusaktiga öronen, de långa fingrarna och fötterna - han var sig lik i allt utom kläderna, som var mycket annorlunda.**

"Han är fri från familjen Malfoy, det är klart att han mår bättre", fnös Fay.

"Men varför skulle han vara på Hogwarts om han har en ny mästare, för han skulle inte vara vid liv ifall han inte hade någon mästare", påpekade Neville med rynkad panna.

"Han kanske jobbar på Hogwarts?"

"Nej, han skulle ha behövt jobba där i ett år och det är inte möjligt, han skulle ha sökt upp Harry i så fall", påpekade Seamus. "Den husalfen älskar Harry."

**När Dobby arbetade för familjen Malfoy hade han alltid varit iförd samma gamla smutsiga örngott, men nu bar han den märkligaste kombination av plagg Harry någonsin hade sett. Han hade om möjligt misslyckats ännu mer med sin klädedräkt än trollkarlarna vid världsmästerskapen.**

"Är det ens möjligt?" frågade Susan misstroget.

"Det är Dobby", svarade Ron med en axelryckning, som om det förklarade allting, och på ett sätt så gjorde de det.

**Som hatt använde han en tehuva som han hade prutt med massor av färggranna märken. En hästskomönstrad slips hängde över hans nakna bröst, och för övrigt var han iförd något som liknade ett par fotbollsbyxor i barnstorlek och ett par omaka strumpor.**

"En fri alf!" sade Krum förvånat.

"Jag lurade Lucius Malfoy till att befria honom", sade Harry och bet sig i läppen. Krum och Fleur blinkade misstroget innan quidditchstjärnan brast ut i skratt.

**En av dem, såg Harry, var den svarta strumpa han hade tagit av från sin egen fot för att lura mr Malfoy att ge den åt Dobby och på så sätt befria honom. Den andra strumpan var randig i skärt och orange.**

"Han är medveten om att det inte matchar, eller hur?" frågade Parvati.

"Han tror att det är meningen att de ska vara felmatchade", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Galen alf", skrockade Krum.

**"Dobby, vad gör du här?" frågade Harry häpet.**

**"Dobby har kommit för att arbeta på Hogwarts, sir!" pep Dobby förtjust. "Professor Dumbledore har gett både Dobby och Winky jobb!"**

"Ha. Jag sade ju att han jobbade för Hogwarts!" sade Jimmy Peaks triumferande.

"Men det är inte logiskt, det låter som han precis börjat jobba där men han borde vara död i så fall, såvida han inte hade en mästare emellan", sade Neville med rynkad panna.

**"Winky?" utbrast Harry. "Är hon också här?"**

**"Javisst, sir, det är hon!" Dobby tog Harry i handen för att dra med honom in i köket mellan fyra långa träbord. När Harry passerade dem lade han märkte till att de var placerade exakt under de fyra elevhemsborden upp i stora salen. För ögonblicket var de tomma, eftersom middagen var överstökad, men han antog att de för en timme sedan hade dignat av olika maträtter som skickades upp genom taket till borden ovanför.**

"Det är så coolt!", sade Sarah hänfört.

"Hur fungerar det?" frågade Cho samtidigt.

"Det är magi, vilket är den enklaste förklaringen jag kan ge, gammal magi", sade Dumbledore leendes.

**Minst hundra små alfer stod runt om i köket, leende, bockande och nigande, då Dobby ledde Harry förbi dem. De var alla klädda i likadana uniformer: en kökshandduk med Hogwarts vapen på, knuten som en toga, precis som Winkys. Dobby stannade framför den murade öppna spisen och pekade.**

"Ouch, städa spisen är inte kul", sade Charlie med en grimas medan han tänkte tillbaka till de gånger han fått göra det som straff.

"Jag önskar att hon hade städat spisen", sade Hermione med en grimas.

**"Winky, sir!" sa han. Winky satt på en pall bredvid brasan. I motsats till Dobby hade hon tydligen inte försökt få tag på nya kläder. Hon var klädd i en nätt liten kjol och blus med matchande blå hatt, som hade hål för hennes stora öron.**

"Det låter så gulligt. En alf med modekänsla", sade Lavender överlyckligt.

"Tror du hon har lust att hjälpa oss?" frågade Parvati förtjust.

"Harry, snälla presentera oss!" sade de sedan tillsammans vända mot sin mörkhåriga vän.

"Öh, någon annan gång. Hon har precis börjat komma över några problem", sade Harry en aning tveksamt.

**Men medan Dobbys märkliga plagg var så rena och välvårdade att de såg splitternya ut, skötte Winky tydligen inte alls om sina kläder. Hon hade soppfläckar på hela framsidan av blusen och ett brännhål i kjolen.**

"Hon är inte glad över sin frihet", sade Amanda med rynkad panna.

"Nej, det där är den vanligaste reaktioner bland alfer som blir befriade", suckade Dumbledore. "Jag oroar mig för hennes hälsa."

"Hon har börjat jobba igen. Jag gav henne lite uppmuntran nyligen", sade Harry lugnt.

**"Hej, Winky", sa Harry. Winkys underläpp började darra. Sedan brast hon i gråt. Tårarna vällde fram ur hennes stora bruna ögon och plaskade ner över kinderna och bröstet, precis som vid världsmästerskapen i quidditch.**

"Åh stackaren", sade Dorea med ett medlidsamt leende.

"Ursäkta, men vad är det där!" frågade Miriam med rynkad näsa.

"En husalf, de är bundna till häxor eller trollkarlar och utför hushållsarbete", förklarade mr Weasley.

"Så de är som slavar?" frågade Gordon intresserat.

"Inte direkt, de behöver vara bundna till en trollkarl eller häxa för att överleva, dessutom så gillar de att arbeta", sade mr Weasley försiktigt. "Det är en komplicerad situation."

**"Å, kära nån då", sa Hermione. Hon och Ron hade följt efter Harry fram till den öppna spisen. "Winky, gråt inte, snälla du, sluta…" Men Winky grät häftigare än någonsin. Dobby däremot betraktade Harry med strålande ögon. **

**"Vill Harry Potter ha en kopp te?" pep han högljutt för att överrösta Winkys snyftningar.**

"Um, det verkar känslokallt", sade Hannah förvånat.

"Mer som om att han är van vid att se henne gråta. Jag tror att det var bättre att bara lämna henne ifred", svarade Harry. "Jag tror att hon led av någon depression."

**"Öh… ja tack", sa Harry. Ögonblicken kom sex husalfer framtravande, bärande på en stor silverbricka dukad med tekanna, koppar åt både Harry, Ron och Hermione, en mjölkbringare och ett stort fat med kex.**

**"Vilken fin service!" utbrast Ron imponerat. Hermione gav honom en ogillande blick, men alferna såg förtjusta ut. De bugade djupt drog sig tillbaka.**

"Och de kommer nu att älska dig för alltid", fnös Fred.

"De älskar när man ger dem komplimanger", instämde George.

"Jo tack, jag har erfarenhet utav det. Jag är halvt övertygad att Dobby skulle ge sitt liv för mig", suckade Harry.

"Harry, han skulle ge upp sitt liv för dig utan en tanke", fnös Ron.

**"Hur länge har du varit här, Dobby?" frågade Harry medan Dobby räckte runt tekopparna.**

**"Bara en vecka, Harry Potter!" sa Dobby glatt. "Dobby kom hit för att tala med professor Dumbledore. Det är mycket svårt för en avskedad husalf att få ett nytt arbete, sir, mycket svårt, Harry Potter…"**

"För att de flesta trollkarlsfamiljen inte vill ha en husalf som vill ha betalt", påpekade Malfoy.

"Det är sorgligt", mumlade en mugglarfödd elev.

**"Nu tjöt Winky ännu högre medan snoret rann ur hennes tillplattade tomatnäsa utan att hon gjorde något försök att hejda strömmen. "Dobby har rest omkring i landet i hela två år för att försöka hitta något arbete, sir!" skrek Dobby gällt.**

"Men hur är han vid liv!" protesterade Neville.

"Harry kanske är hans mästare?" föreslog Dean med en axelryckning. "Det skulle förklara varför han är så besatt av honom."

"Måste jag inte acceptera något sådant?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Jo, men han kan ha påbörjat ett band, det är tillräckligt för att hålla honom vid liv", sade Neville.

"Jag skulle dock ta upp det med honom, hans magi kommer att försämras tillsammans med hans hälsa snart om du inte gör något."

"Jag kan försöka kalla hit honom i slutet av kapitlet", sade Harry fundersamt.

**"Men Dobby fick inget arbete, därför att nu vill Dobby ha betalt!" Husalferna runt om i köket, som intresserat hade lyssnat till samtalet, tittade allesammans bort när de hörde det sista, som om Dobby hade sagt någonting grovt opassande. Men Hermione sa: "Det är rätt, Dobby!"**

"Det måste vara jobbigt, att bli utesluten bara för att man agerar annorlunda", sade Ernie.

"Ja, jag undrar verkligen hur det känns", instämde Harry sarkastiskt och den andra pojken rodnade.

**"Tack så mycket, miss Hermione!" sa Dobby och log så alla tänderna syntes. "Men de flesta trollkarlar vill inte ha en husalf som kräver lön. "De är ju ingen vits med en husalf som vill ha betalt", säger de och så smäller de igen dörren framför näsan på Dobby! Dobby gillar att arbeta, men han vill ha riktiga kläder på sig, och han vill ha lön, Harry Potter. Dobby gillar att vara fri."**

"Han är verkligen en skum alf", sade Krum med ryckande läppar.

**Hogwarts husalf hade nu börjat dra sig undan från Dobby, som om han bar på något smittsamt. Men Winky stannade kvar där hon var, även om hennes grät blev märkbart högre.**

**"Och sen kommer Dobby för att hälsa på Winky och upptäcker att hon också har blivit fri, sir!" sa Dobby förtjust.**

"Aw, det är gulligt att de hälsar på varandra", sade Katrina.

"Dobby kanske är kär i henne!" utbrast Amanda i en drömmande ton. "Det skulle vara så gulligt."

**Vid Dobbys sista ord kastade sig Winky ner från pallen och lade sig platt på stengolvet, medan hon hamrade på det med sin små nävar och formligen skrek ut sin sorg. Hermione föll hastigt på knä bredvid och försökte trösta henne, men ingenting hon sa gjorde den minsta skillnad. Dobby fortsatte sin berättelse med ännu gällare och högre röst för att överrösta Winkys skrik.**

"Tycker ni fortfarande att det är gulligt?" frågade en kille i Amandas och Katarinas årskurs sarkastiskt.

"Åh, stick och stör någon som faktiskt bryr sig", fräste Katrina irriterat.

**"Och sen fick Dobby en idé, Harry Potter! Dobby sa: "Varför går inte Dobby och Winky och söker arbete tillsammans?" Men Winky frågade var det fanns tillräckligt med arbete för två husalfer på en gång och Dobby tänkte efter och med ens gick det upp ett ljus för Dobby, sir. Hogwarts. Därför kom Dobby och Winky för att tala med professor Dumbledore.**

"Säg vad man vill om Dobby, men han är smart", påpekade Ron med ett flin.

"Han måste dock tänka igenom sina planer", instämde Harry med ett eget leende.

**Och professor Dumbledore anställde oss!" Dobby log strålande medan han ögon på nytt fylldes av glädjetårar. "Och professor Dumbledore sade att han skulle betala Dobby, om Dobby ville ha lön! På så vis är Dobby fortfarande en fri alf, Harry Potter, och Dobby får en galleon i veckan och en ledig dag i månaden!"**

"Det är otroligt mycket för en husalf", flämtade madam Bones.

"Det är en rättvis lön", svarade Dumbledore som rullade sina tummar medan han stirrade upp i taket.

**"De var då inte särskilt mycket!" ropade Hermione indignerat nerifrån golvet i ett försök att överrösta Winkys fortsatta skrik och hamrande nävar.**

"Kanske inte för dig, men för en husalf så… det går inte ens beskriva hur mycket det är", fnös Angelina.

"Så de där varelserna får inget betalt?" sade mrs Warren misstroget.

"De nöjer sig med mat och tak över huvudet", svarade en elev med en axelryckning.

**"Professor Dumbledore erbjöd Dobby tio galleoner i veckan och lediga helger", sa Dobby och rös plötsligt till, som om utsikten till så stor rikedom och så mycket fritid skrämde honom, "men Dobby bjöd under, miss Hermione. Dobby tycker om frihet, men han vill inte ha för mycket, miss, för han tycker bättre om att arbeta."**

"Han är en husalf i alla fall, den saken är klar", sade Lee roat.

"Vad skulle han annars vara?" frågade Leanne.

"Något misslyckat experiment? Vad vet jag."

**"Och hur mycket betalar professor Dumbledore dig, Winky?" frågade Hermione vänligt. Om hon trodde att frågan skulle muntra upp Winky misstog hon sig grundligt. Winky upphörde visserligen att gråta, men när hon satte sig upp med ansiktet alldeles vått av tårar blängde hon ursinnigt på Hermione med sina jättestora bruna ögon.**

"Hermione, använd din hjärna", stönade Ginny.

"Jag måste erkänna att jag inte riktigt tänkte där", erkände Hermione.

"Jag erbjöd inte Winky någon lön, det var tydligt att hon inte ville ha det", avslöjade Dumbledore vänligt.

**"Nog för att Winky har fallit i onåd och är vanärad, men Winky har ännu inte tagit betalt för nåt!" skrek hon gällt. "Så lågt har inte Winky sjunkit! Winky skäms minsann ändå över att vara fri!" **

"De flesta husalfer skäms över det", sade Narcissa.

"Ganska säker på att Krake skulle bli tacksam över det", fnös Sirius.

**"Skäms?" sa Hermione oförstående. "Men Winky, nu får du väl ge dig! Det är mr Crouch som borde skämmas, inte du! Du har inte gjort nåt fel, han uppförde sig verkligen hemskt mot dig." Men vid de orden slog Winky händerna över hålen i hatten och tryckte öronen platta för att slippa höra, medan hon skrek:**

"Hermione, du måste förstå att husalfer inte uppfattar världen på samma sätt som du, för de flesta husalfer är deras mästare allt. De är hängivna till dem och gör allt för dem", sade Sirius.

"Det är bara inte rättvist", muttrade Hermione.

"Nej, det är det inte. Men för att ändra situationen måste du förändra mästarna, inte husalferna. Det är i deras dna att tjäna oss."

**"Ni får inte förolämpa min herre, miss Hermione! Ni får inte förolämpa mr Crouch! Mr Crouch är en god trollkarl! Mr Crouch gjorde rätt i att avskeda elaka Winky.**

"Till Winkys försvar så fanns det en stor anledning till det hela, det kommer avslöjas senare", sade Harry med en suck.

**"Winky har svårt att anpassa sig, Harry Potter", pep Dobby förtroligt. "Winky glömmer att hon inte är bunden till mr Crouch längre. Hon är fri att säga vad hon vill nu, men hon vägrar att göra det."**

**"Får inte husalfer säga vad de anser om sina herrar då?" frågade Harry.**

"Nope", svarade flera personer samtidigt.

"Det suger!" sade Dennis med rynkad panna.

**"Nej, nej, det får de inte", sa Dobby och såg plötsligt mycket allvarlig ut. "Det ingår i husalfernas slaveri. Vi vaktar våra herrars hemligheter med vår tystnad, sir, vi värnar om familjens ära och talar aldrig illa om dem. Men professor Dumbledore sa till Dobby att han inte kräver det.**

"Dobby ser det som slaveri", påpekade Hermione.

"Dobby är inte heller den normala husalfen, bara för att en har den åsikten betyder det inte att alla har samma åsikt", sade Sirius tålmodigt.

**Professor Dumbledore sa att det stor oss fritt att… att…" Dobby såg plötsligt nervös ut och gjorde tecken åt Harry att han skulle komma närmare. Harry böjde sig fram. "Han sa att det står oss fritt att kalla honom… en knäpp gammal gubbstrutt, om vi skulle få lust med det!" viskade Dobby och ifrån sig ett förskräckt fniss.**

"Verkligen Albus?" suckade McGonagall uppgivet.

"Varför inte", sade Dumbledore leendes. "Jag vill att min personal ska trivas."

"Och nu kommer eleverna att börja hänvisa dig vid det namnet", fortsatte McGonagall och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har inga problem med det", svarade Dumbledore glatt.

**"Men det har inte Dobby lust med, Harry Potter", sa han i normal ton igen och skakade på huvudet så att öronen flaxade. "Dobby tyckte väldigt mycket om professor Dumbledore och är stolt över att värna om hans hemligheter."**

**"Men nu kan du väl säga vad du vill om familjen Malfoy, eller hur?" frågade Harry med ett leende. En glimt av rädsla visade sig i Dobbys enorma ögon.**

"Det måste vara svårt att tala illa om någon efter att ha varit så rädd för honom i flera år", påpekade Neville.

"Vi arbetar på det, det går framåt", svarade Harry flinandes.

"Harry! Har du lektioner för Dobby om hur han kan förolämpa Malfoy Sr.?" utbrast Hermione uppgivet.

"Han var frivillig, jag hjälper honom bara komma över sin rädsla", protesterade Harry.

"På tal om Malfoy senior och Dobby, hade Dobby någon aning om att du var drogad?" frågade Tonks och vände sig mot sin moster.

"Jag tror att han hade en aning om det, han visste att något skumt var på gång men inte detaljerna. Och ändå om han vetat hade han inte kunnat göra något", sade Narcissa fundersamt.

**"Det… det kan Dobby mycket väl göra", sa han osäkert. Han rätade på de smala axlarna. "Dobby kan säga till Harry Potter att hans gamla herrar var… var… riktiga onda Mörkrets trollkarlar!" Dobby stod ett ögonblick och darrade i hela kroppen, skräckslagen över sin egen djärvhet - sedan rusande han fram till närmaste bord och började dunka huvudet i det så hårt han kunde, medan han gnällde:**

"Stoppa honom!" skrek Katrina förfärat.

"Det där är barbariskt!" tänkte mrs Warren, hur kan de inte se att sättet de behandlar de där varelserna på är fel? Hur kan alla bara acceptera det. Något måste göras.

**"Elaka Dobby! Elaka Dobby!" Harry grep Dobby i slipsen och drog bort honom från bordet. "Tack, Harry Potter, tack så mycket", sa Dobby andfått och gned sig i huvudet. **

**"Du behöver bara lite mer övning",sa Harry.**

"Jag borde ha förstått att du skulle öva med honom", muttrade Hermione och blängde på Harry.

"Han överkommer bara sitt trauma. Ibland behöver man bemöta sina demoner", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Mer övning!" tjöt Winky rasande. "Du borde verkligen skämmas över att tala om dina herrar på det där viset, Dobby!" **

"De är inte längre hans herrar", sade Hermione bestämt.

**"De är inte mina herrar längre, Winky!" sa Dobby trotsigt. "Dobby bryr sig inte längre om vad de tycker!"**

"Bra för Dobby… men det väcker en fråga angående Malfoy och åsikter", sade Lee allvarligt. "Jag har funderat på det här sen slutet av andra boken."

"Uhu, vad?" frågade Alicia en aning misstänksamt.

"Ett, hur visste Dobby om att Tommy var ett halvblod och hur fick han ens veta Lucius plan att öppna hemligheternas kammare?"

"Gällande planen så hörde han väl Malfoy prata om det… halvblods-statusen vet jag dock inte", sade Remus förvånat.

"Min gissning är att han kände igen magin i dagboken och när ansåg namnet på den måste han ha insett att det var Voldemorts födelsenamn", sade Sirius allvarligt.

"Men det förklarar inte hur Dobby kunde veta att han var ett halvblod"; protesterar Ginny.

"Dolder är inte ett namn som någon trollkarlsfamilj har", sade Narcissa. "Det är inte svårt att dra slutsatser."

"Vi kan väl helt enkelt fråga honom", sade Hannah, "för han arbetar väl fortfarande här?"

Tvillingarna nickade.

"Sist vi träffade honom var igår när han lade in mer ved i uppehållsrummet."

**"Å, vilken elak alf du är, Dobby!" klagade Winky under en ny ström av tårar. "Min stackars mr Crouch, vad ska han ta sig till utan Winky? Han behöver mig, han behöver min hjälp! Jag har sett efter familjen Crouch i hela mitt liv, och min mamma gjorde det före mig, och min mormor före henne…**

"Det är förståeligt att hon är så upprörd i det fallet", sade Katie med ett sympatiskt leende.

"Ja, hon förlorade hela sin värld", suckade Hermione.

**Å, vad skulle de säga om de visste att Winky har blivit fri? O, en sån skam, en sån skam!" Hon begravde ansiktet i kjolen igen och stortjöt.**

**"Winky", sa Hermione med fast röst, "jag är säker på att mr Crouch klarar sig alldeles utmärkt utan dig. Vi har nyligen sett honom, ska du veta."**

"Du borde inte ha sagt det", sade Bill.

"Det hjälpte ett tag, jag trodde hon skulle må bra av att höra att allt var bra med Crouch", suckade Hermione.

**"Har ni sett min herre?" frågade Wink andlöst. Hon vände upp sitt tårdränkta ansikte igen och glodde stort på Hermione. "Har ni sett honom här på Hogwarts?"**

**"Ja", sa Hermione. "Han och mr Bagman är domare i Turneringen i magisk trekamp."**

Fred och George grimaserade vid Bagmans namn, de var fortfarande sura på honom för att han inte hade betalat tillbaka.

**"Är mr Bagman också med?" pep Winky, och till Harrys stora förvåning (och även tills Rons och Hermiones, att döma av deras ansiktsuttryck) såg hon arg ut igen. "Mr Bagman är en elak trollkarl! En mycket elak trollkarl! Min herre tyckte inte om honom, nej, han gillar honom inte alls!"**

"Jag tror att hon har förväxlat dem", muttrade Sirius.

"Eller så har Crouch en anledning till varför han inte gillar Bagman", påpekade Roger Davies.

"Hm… kanske, Crouch är fortfarande värre", sade Sirius bestämt.

**"Skulle Bagman vara… elak?" sa Harry.**

**"O, ja", sa Winky och nickade häftigt. "Min herre har minsann berättat ett och annat för Winky. Men Winky avslöjar ingenting. Winky bevarar sin herres hemligheter." Hon brast i gråt igen snyftade ner i kjolen: "Stackars min herre, stackars min herre, ingen Winky som kan hjälpa honom längre!"**

"Kommer hon någonsin över honom?" frågade Su Li.

"Jag tror inte det, hon deppade fortfarande för två dagar sen", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Det gick inte att få något vettigt ord ur Winky mer. De lät henne gråta ifred och drack ur sitt te, medan Dobby muntert pladdrade om sitt liv som fri alf och vad han tänkte göra med sin lön. **

**"Dobby ska snart köpa sig en tröja, Harry Potter!" sa han glatt och pekade på sitt bara bröst.**

"Det är bra, han förtjänar att ha något eget, speciellt med tanke på vad han hade när han jobbade hos familjen Malfoy", sade Luna med ett leende.

"På tal om familjen Malfoy och Dobby, kommer ni ihåg när Dobby besökte Harry", började Percy plötsligt. "Dobby pratade om hur han hade hört om hur fantastisk Harry var, hur storsint han är… men från vad jag förstått så lämnade han sällan herrgården. Så vem pratade om Harry på det sättet?"

"Mina pengar är på Draco Malfoy!" sade Fay med ett stort flin medan resten av personerna såg på varandra i tystnad. Det var en bra fråga.

"Jag antar att han hörde Malfoy prata om dig på sitt sarkastiska sätt och tog det som sanningen? Det tillsammans med ditt rykte borde förklara varför han gillar dig så mycket", sade Oliver tillslut.

**"Vet du vad, Dobby", sa Ron som verkade ha fattat stor sympati för alfen. "Jag ska ge dig den som mamma stickar åt mig till jul, för jag får alltid en tröja av henne. Du har ingenting emot rödbrunt, va?" **

"Så det var vad som hände med den", sade Ginny roat.

"Ron!" utbrast mrs Weasley.

"Jag får en varje år, jag trodde att han skulle uppskatta den. Han hade inte direkt något som var helt hans eget och nytt."

"Det var vänligt av dig Ron", sade mr Weasley leendes.

**Dobby var förtjust. "Vi måste kanske krympa den lite, så att den passar dig", sa Ron, "men den kommer att gå fint ihop med din tehuva."**

"Och efter det så älskade Dobby även Ron", sade Harry.

"Åh, det är ingenting jämfört med hur mycket han älskar dig", skrattade Ron.

**När de var på väg att gå därifrån trängde sig många av de andra alferna fram och erbjöd dem små godsaker att ta sig upp. Hermione tackade nej med ett plågat uttryck i ansiktet över alfernas ideliga bockande och niganden, men Harry och Ron proppade fickorna fulla med bakelser och pajbitar. **

"Det hade varit oartigt att tacka nej."

"Det hade det, husalferna tar det som ett tecken på att man inte gillar deras mat", sade Susan allvarligt och Hermione såg förskräckt ut.

**"Tack så väldigt mycket!" sa Harry till alferna, som alla trängdes vid dörren för att säga godnatt. "Vi ses, Dobby!"**

**"Harry Potter, får Dobby komma och hälsa på dig nån gång?" frågade Dobby försiktigt.**

**"Det är klart att du får", sa Harry, och Dobby sken upp som en sol.**

"Ifall han inte har påbörjat ett band med dig så kommer jag spränga min bok i försvar mot svartkonster", fnös Seamus.

"Ingen större förlust där, säker på att du inte vill satsa något mer värdefullt?" frågade Dean oskyldigt.

"Meh, inte direkt… jag vill nästan förlora", erkände Seamus.

**"Vet ni vad?" sa Ron när han, Hermione och Harry väl hade lämnat köket och var på väg uppför trappan till entréhallen. "Under alla de här åren har jag varit imponerad av Fred och George när de knyckt mat från köket, men det är inte särskilt svårt, eller hur? Alferna vill ju inget hellre än att ge bort allt man kan önska sig!"**

Fred och George vinkade oskyldigt till sina elevhemskamrater.

"Vi borde ha förstått att det var något mer i görningen", fnös Vaneza..

"Ifall jag känner dem rätt så fick de antagligen hjälp att frakta upp maten till sjunde våningen", tillade Leanne med ett skratt.

"Det har hänt några gånger", erkände Fred med ett flin.

**"Jag tror det här var det bästa som kunde hända köksalferna", sa Hermione och gick uppför marmortrappan. "Att Dobby har börjat arbeta här, mera jag. Så kan de andra själva se hur lycklig han är över att vara fri. Så småningom går det säkert upp för dem att de också vill vara det!"**

**"Vi får hoppas att de inte tittar för mycket på Winky då", sa Harry.**

"Jag älskar din sarkastiska sida, Harry", skrattade Ginny.

"Åh, gör du, toppen nu måste jag komma på fler saker att säga, stackars mig", svarade Harry i en torr ton och Ginny brast ut i skratt igen.

**"Å, hon kommer säkert att bli gladare igen", sa Hermione, men hon lät lite tvivlande. "När den första chocken har lagt sig och hon har vant sig vid livet på Hogwarts, kommer hon att inse hur mycket bättre hon har det utan den där gubben Crouch."**

"Eller så fortsätter hon bara att sukta efter honom", sade Cho.

"Vilket var vad hon gjorde", muttrade Hermione missnöjt.

**"Det låter som om hon älskar honom", sa Ron grötigt (han hade just börjat smaska i sig en gräddbakelse)**

**"Men hon verkar då inte ha några höga tankar om Bagman", sa Harry. "Jag undrar just vad Crouch har sagt om honom?"**

"Det skulle vara intressant att veta det", instämde Padma.

"Jag kommer ångra att jag säger det här, men jag får veta varför Crouch inte gillar Bagman", suckade Harry.

"Se, du vet allting som pågår i Hogwarts", sade Terry triumferande.

"Bagman och Crouch har inte med Hogwarts att göra!" protesterade Anthony.

"Desto mer imponerande, och de var i slottet under ett år med jämna mellanrum, det räknas", svarade Terry nonchalant.

**"Säkert att han är en dålig avdelningschef", sa Hermione, "och ärligt talat… visst ligger det nånting i det, eller hur?"**

**"Ändå skulle jag hellre arbeta för honom än för Crouch", sa Ron. "Bagman har i alla fall en känsla för humor."**

"Och där ser man Ron och Hermione prioriteringar", fnös Charlie.

"Som om du inte också skulle välja Bagman", sköt Ron tillbaka.

"Nah, väljer mina drakar alla dagar i veckan. Skulle aldrig kunna jobba för Ministeriet."

**"Det är inte värt att du säger det medan Percy hör på", log Hermione.**

**"Ja, men Percy skulle aldrig vilja jobba för nån med känsla för humor, eller hur?" sa Ron, som nu hade börjat mumsa på en chokladbakelse. "Percy skulle inte känna igen ett skämt, om det så dansade naket framför honom ifört Dobbys tehuva."**

"Hallå!" utbrast Percy.

"Du vet att det är sant", sade Ron och Percy rodnade medan hans syskon brast ut i skratt.

"Så, Potter. Skulle du inte kalla på din lilla vän?" sade Daphne.

"Åh, det här är löjligt", mumlade Harry innan han tog ett djupt andetag. "Um, Dobby, ifall du hör mig, skulle du kunna komma hit, om du har, du vet tid."

"Wow, det var den lamaste befallningen någonsin", fnös Astoria.

"Det var en förfrågan, inte en befallning", sade Harry i samma ögonblick som Dobby dök upp i salen med ett litet plopp.

"Mästare sir Harry kallade på Dobby", sade Dobby och såg med hänförda ögon på Harry.

"Hej Dobby, jag hoppas att jag inte störde", sa Harry en aning generat.

"Sir Harry kan aldrig störa", sade Dobby och nickade ivrigt på huvudet.

"Um, du är säkert medveten om att vi läser böcker om, tja om mig… och mitt liv här. På Hogwarts", sade Harry.

"Åh för Merlins skull, vad Harry undrar är ifall du har bundit dig själv till honom", avbröt Tonks otåligt.

Dobby stelnade till och såg skrämt på Harry innan hans blick vandrade vidare runt i salen, det såg ut som om han letade efter en väg att fly.

"Jag är inte arg, Dobby. Bara förvirrad", sade Harry ärligt.

"Dobby menade inte… det var en olycka. Dobby inte medveten om det", sade Dobby nervöst och vred sina händer.

"Okej. Det är lugnt… öh vill du ta bort det? Jag menar, du gillar att vara fri?" sade Harry tveksamt och Dobby verkade sjunka ihop. "Men ifall du vill ha kvar det kan det vara kvar… på ett villkor."

"Dobby gör vad som helst, mästare Harry, sir", pep Dobby.

"Harry", sade Hermione tveksamt

"Vi fullföljer det, gör det officiellt. Jag vill inte att du ska bli sjuk och dö", sade Harry allvarligt och sekunder efter var Dobby fasklistrad vid hans ben med tårar rullande nerför kinderna.

"Mästare Harry är för vänlig", hickade han.

"Det är lugnt Dobby… så vad behöver jag göra?"

"Du behöver vänta på nästa nymåne, stå naken i en balja med sniglar vid tredje timman", sade Parvati allvarligt och Harry tappade hakan i chock.

"Allt mästare Harry behöver säga är att han accepterar bandet", sade Dobby medan han såg upp på sin hjälte med blanka ögon.

"Säg bara ditt för- och efternamn och säg att du accepterar Dobby som din husalf och lovar att ge honom beskydd i gengäld för hans tjänster", sade Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"Uh, okej, Jag, Harry Potter, accepterar Dobbys band och lovar att ge honom mat, tak över huvudet och beskydd i gengäld för hans tjänster hos familjen Potter", sade Harry. "… så… ska jag känna något annorlunda?"

"Nah, men det faktum att Dobby nog har ett emblem med Potters sigill på sin tröja är tillräckligt med bevis för att det fungerade", sade Remus torrt.

"Öh… jag har inte direkt något jobb för dig", erkände Harry. "Jag antar att du skulle kunna … öh, Sirius hjälp?" sade Harry.

"Hej Dobby. Tack för att du beskyddade min gudson för tre år sen", sade Sirius med ett vänligt leende. "Det är upp till dig, men antingen så kan du fortsätta att jobba här på Hogwarts, eller så kan du komma och jobba hemma hos mig eller helt enkelt för båda ställena."

"Dobby kan jobba båda ställena", sade Dobby och nickade. "Om Dobby fortfarande välkommen på Hogwarts."

"Självklart Dobby, du är alltid välkommen här", sade Dumbledore leendes, inte ett dugg upprörd över att han precis förlorat en av sina husalfer. "Vi kan se det som ditt jobb för tillfället så får vi se vad som händer i framtiden."

"Dobby har bara en fråga, är det Sirius Black?" frågade Dobby medan han betraktade mannen.

"Ja, han är min gudfar. Oroa dig inte, han är oskyldig och han räddade mig i mitt tredje år", sade Harry avfärdande.

"Vänta jag har en fråga innan Dobby återvänder till köket", sade Angelina och alla vände sig mot henne. "Innan Harrys andra år i skolan så hindrade Dobby hans brev, hindrade du våra brev med?"

"Nej… Dobby endast stoppa Weasley och Granger och vargens brev", sade Dobby och Remus motstod frestelsen att slå till sig själv i pannan vid nämnandet av tilltalsnamnet husalfen hade gett honom.

"Men vart är då våra brev?" utbrast Katie upprört.

"Ministeriet har en förtrollning, stoppar brev från nå sir Harry Potter", började Dobby. "Jag inte veta vart det tar vägen, eller vem."

"Det förklarar åtminstone varför jag aldrig fick era brev", sade Harry uppgivet. "Jag är bara glad vi hittade lösningen att skicka breven via mugglarposten."

"Tar lite längre tid men vi kunde hålla kontakten. Frågan är bara vem som ligger bakom det", sade Oliver med en suck.

"Vi kan starta en utredning om det", sade Kingsley. "Någon stjäl din post trots allt."

"Det här har varit väldigt upplysande, men jag tror vi måste äta nu", sade McGonagall och Dobby nickade innan han försvann ner till köket igen. Strax därefter började maten dyka upp på tallrikar.

* * *

**AN**: Jag vet inte ifall så många märkte min fråga i slutet av förra kapitlet så ställer den igen. Vill ni att mugglarna ska fortsätta vara med och läsa böckerna? För min tanke är att de kommer vara med resten av fjärde boken innan de försvinner, men ifall majoriteten är emot de så kommer de försvinna tidigare.


	24. Början på förändring

**Guest**: Det är lugnt, oroa dig inte över att inte ha lämnat/varit sen med att lämna en review. Jag förstår mycket väl hur livet måste komma före. Kul att du ändå älskade de två senaste kapitlen. Jag är också otroligt glad att bok-Harry och bok-Ron är vänner igen, jag hatar när de bråkar. Umbridge kommer definitivt få ta några smällar i femte boken när sanningen om straffkommenderingarna kommer fram, jag är väldigt taggad på att skriva det. Kul att du ser fram emot Sirius rättegång, förberedelserna för den påbörjas lite i det här kapitlet.  
Nah, Hufflepuffarna har inte riktigt följt sitt hus egenskaper, åh andra sidan så har de stöttat Cedric och så, så man vet inte riktigt. Det finns de som höll sig neutrala, de som var/är emot Harry eller de som stödde/stödjer Harry. Det varierar lite. Jag kommer nog inte ta med att Harry har något gudsyskon bortsett från Neville eftersom jag redan nämnt det (tror jag, annars har jag bara nämnt det i mina anteckningar).  
Dumbledore har gjort en del misstag genom sitt liv men i det här kapitlet gör han faktiskt något (även om det är litet) för att börja rätta till det. Hm, jag undrar ifall jag kan få dig att gilla de andra muggarna (antagligen inte eftersom jag själv inte gillar dem (även om jag gör det på ett sätt)… i alla fall så kommer de nog försvinna i slutet av fjärde boken.  
Jag har valt att försöka fokusera på Harry och han närmaste vänner eftersom hela handlingen berör dem mest, samt på de karaktärer som vid en senare tidpunkt kommer få en större roll i historien, och tyvärr så kommer familjen Pemberton inte ha en så stor roll.  
Jag har inte tänkt så mycket ifall det finns språkrör för drakar, men den uppfattningen som jag har haft är att det inte finns det, vilket är varför Charlie är upphetsad eftersom det skulle betyda att Harry kan kommunicera med drakarna, något som skulle förenkla deras jobb ifall de anställde andra ormviskare.  
Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här med, även om det är kort och mer är ett utfyllningskapitel i väntan på nästa kapitel där de fortsätter att läsa. Lycka till md omskrivningen av din fanfic, att skriva på engelska kan vara en bra idé eftersom folk generellt sätt läser mer fanfics på det språket.  
Ha det bra :)

**Fangirl**: Tack så mycket :) Tyvärr så kommer mugglarna försvinna, men jag ska försöka att inte ge dem för mycket rampljus så att säga. Voldemort är ett svårt val, jag har medvetet valt att inte ta med honom än så länge men vem vet vad som händer i framtiden.

**WillAlly04**: AWWW, TACK SÅ HEMSKT MYCKET! Det gör mig så glad att höra det. Tack för att du lämna en review. Harrys föräldrar kommer inte att komma i fjärde boken, så mycket vet jag, men vi får se senare i vilken bok de dyker upp. Däremot så kommer vi att möta Cedric snart.

**Einusch**: Hej :) Jag är glad att du gillar kvalitén på kapitlen och jag ska fortsätta försöka uppdatera åtminstone två gånger i månaden.

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia. Jag var själv väldigt förvånad över att hon blev klar så fort. Hade inte förväntat mig det :) Harry kommer ta det otroligt hårt när Dobby dör i sjunde boken, är det elakt av mig att se fram emot kapitlen där karaktärer dör (Sirius, Dobby, Fred, Remus .), jag vill bara skriva reaktionerna till det :D Nej, jag har inte dragit upp vem det var som tog böckerna, men jag kommer att avslöja det i den här eller nästa bok.  
Det är lugnt, jag märkte bara att de fick blandade reaktioner så ville fråga igen för att se vad majoriteten ansåg och det verkar som om de flesta ändå vill se lite mer av dem. Pågrund utav det kommer mugglarna stanna, precis som du så ser jag det som lite uppfriskande och en möjlighet att utveckla historien eftersom de inte förstår världen, vad som händer och hur saker fungerar etc.  
Ha det bra Thalia  
MVH Lea

**Linneagb**: Kommer besvara på dina reviews här, men börjar med den som hör till kapitel 22. Tack så mycket, så glad att jag har mitt körkort nu. För all del, fortsätt att säga att du älskar när Sirius, Remus, Charlus och Dorea blir mammiga, det får mig bara att vilja skriva fler såna scener :D Jag älskar när de agerar på de sättet, dessutom förtjänar Harry det. Mugglarna kommer försvinna i slutet av fjärde boken, jag vill inte ha kvar dem längre än så, men tycker det kan vara kul ifall det är med lite under läsningen :) Som du är jag glad över att turneringen äntligen har satt igång.  
Comic con var amazing och jag var så glad att jag gick, Jason Isaacs är en otrolig människa och hans panel var hysteriskt rolig.

Jag älskar Dobby :) Åh, det hade varit en intressant twist ifall det var Dobby som lämnat böckerna, men ack så är det inte. Jo, jag tyckte också att konceptet att ha mugglare som inte förstår sig på magi skulle vara intressant, vilket var varför jag tog med dem. Jo, jag ville verkligen ge Harry fler vänner än vad han verkar ha i böckerna så jag stärkte banden mellan dem, jag kommer utforska det mer i femte boken. Vem som har stulit breven kommer avslöjas någon gång (aka har ingen aning om när än).

**Tinsy-girl**: insåg nu att jag glömde gå och kolla på dina fanfics, jag måste ha blivit distraherad av något annat, ledsen. Men nu har jag gått in på din profil och har den uppe så kommer komma ihåg att läsa dem så fort jag är klar med att besvara alla reviews.  
Men jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, speciellt när George pekade ut Percys sångröst. Hoppas att du gillar kapitlet även om det är kort.

**Bokmalvan**: Hej, jag var själv förvånad över den snabba uppdateringen, och det gör inget att du inte hann kommentera på kapitlet innan. Det gör mig otroligt glad att du anser att jag lyckades få till scenen där Harry och Ron (äntligen) blev vänner igen. Kul att du uppskattar att karaktärerna ibland kommer in på ämnen som absolut inte har något med ämnet att göra, som du säger så ger de dem mer djup och, personligen, känner jag att det känns mer trovärdigt ifall det kommer ifrån ämnet. Du skulle bara höra konversationer jag haft med mina vänner som har startat som något helt annat.  
Dobby är otrolig. Jag älskar Dobby och jag är glad att jag lyckas få till hans gulliga karaktär och får dig att kunna höra hans röst. Hagrid kommer definitivt att undersökas av Umbridge, bra att du drog upp det, måste anteckna att de ska ha en konversation någon gång.

Hehe, ops, det var inte meningen att mugglarna skulle framstå som idioter, bara oförmögna att förstå sig på världen som de nu befinner sig i. Men jag ska försöka att utveckla dem mer och förklara deras ståndpunkter.

Jag såg "Fantastic Beast and where to find them" på premiären och den var så otrolig. Jag började nästan gråta x antal gånger och allt var otroligt, överväger att tvinga familjen gå att se den bara så jag kan se den igen :D Jag har inte läst manuset till Cursed Child (även om jag stora drag vet handlingen) eftersom jag hellre går och ser teatern innan jag läser manuset. Jag sparar pengar för att kunna åka till London och se den men måste hitta någon kompis att dra med eftersom jag inte får åka själv. Men jag är glad att du gillade båda kapitlen  
Kram Lea

**Siggan09**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och att Dobby blev Harry husalf på riktigt. Jag var glad att jag äntligen fick skriva den scenen, har bara väntat tre och en halv bok på det ;) Mugglarna kommer nog att stanna till slutet av boken :)

**Emelie100**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att jag lyckades uppdatera precis när du undrade när jag skulle göra det. Mugglarna kommer att stanna för tillfället, när det gäller familjen Dursley har jag inte fattat ett beslut om ifall några få endast ska besöka dem på Privet Drive eller ifall de ska dyka upp i salen. Men oavsett vad så kommer de dyka upp för eller senare på ett eller annat sätt.

**Calaminaria**: Jag är bara glad att jag kan uppdatera oftare, vad läste du för linje för jag har nästan ingenting alls att göra i skolan. Har inte behövt göra något skolarbete hemma, bortsett från det enda provet jag haft, vilket var matte.  
När det gäller mugglarna så ska jag försöka utveckla deras karaktär lite, samt tänka på att förklara vilka alla med, jag har inte tänkt på att alla namn kan bli förvirrande :D Jag har besvarat några av dina frågor i det här kapitlet (eller nästa, kan inte komma ihåg just nu). Ah, familjen Dursley, karaktärerna som alla vill ska dyka upp. Just nu har jag ingen detaljerad plan för dem, men jag har ett förslag för när de eventuellt skulle kunna dyka upp om de gör det. Tyvärr så inkluderar inte mina planer att ta med dem i fjärde boken men jag kanske ändrar mig när jag väl kommer dit.  
Jag ska försöka att skriva mer än bara dialog, jag vet att jag hade ett kapitel som till väldigt stor del bestod av nästan endast tankar och reaktioner men inte mycket ord, men det var ganska länge sen.  
Lea

**Astoria Riddle1**: Aww, tack så mycket. Jag blir överlycklig varje gång jag hör dig skriva hur glad du blir över att se mig uppdatera. Nästa kapitel bör komma inom två veckor dessutom. Familjen Potter är tyvärr död (snyft), så jag är lite tveksam mot att ta med dem, däremot så kommer Cedric antagligen dyka upp eftersom han är en sån stor karaktär i fjärde boken. Hoppas att du har en underbar dag.

**Sarah**: Det är okej, och du tänkte helt rätt. Istället så fick du två kapitel att läsa. När det kommer till mugglarna kommer de att stanna tills slutet av fjärde boken åtminstone. Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet.

**Trisha Wren**: Glad att stå till tjänst, skulle hata ifall du dog av tristess pågrund utav att din konfa tvingade med dig på bowling, så glad att jag har allt sånt med konfirmationen överstökat. När det gäller mugglarna kommer de att stanna kvar och läsa fjärde boken åtminstone.

**Zerow21**: Jag kan bara säga lycka till med det körkortet :) Mugglarna kommer tvär antagligen stanna tills slutet av boken, men de kanske försvinner lite tidigare, jag ska dock försöka att i fortsättningen inte ge dem så mycket rampljus. Aww, tack så mycket för ditt förtroende.  
På ett sätt önskar jag att jag var själv, då hade jag kommit längre. Får tvinga gruppen att börja skriva på måndag för vi har inte skrivit något, bara gjort enkäter och intervjuer. I alla fall är vi 4 stycken och vi kommer skriva om psykisk ohälsa bland dagens unga, eftersom vi går samhäll-beteende och det var något som matchade vår linje.  
Glad att du gillade att Dobby blev Harrys husalf, det var en scen som jag har velat skriva länge :)

* * *

**AN**: Nästa kapitel kommer att komma någon gång, men jag har påbörjat boktexten till kapitlet "Julbalen" och kommer fortsätta på det redan ikväll.

* * *

_"Det här har varit väldigt upplysande, men jag tror vi måste äta nu", sade McGonagall och Dobby nickade innan han försvann ner till köket igen. Strax därefter började maten dyka upp på tallrikar._

"Vad i?" sade Gordon misstroget, som hade ramlat av sin stol vid chocken av att se maten dyka upp från ingenstans.

"Husalferna skickade upp maten", sade Ron med en axelryckning medan han började fylla sin tallrik.

"Det här är så coolt, hela stället är coolt. Har ni ens tak härinne? Vad händer ifall det börjar regna?" frågade Bradley medan han stirrade upp på den gråa himlen ovanför dem.

"Vänta, ni kan se Hogwarts?" avbröt Hermione förvirrat.

"Öh, ja? Hur skulle vi kunna missa en gigantisk borg", sade Miriam sarkastiskt.

"För det första är det ett slott och för det andra så borde ni inte kunna se slottet alls, allt ni bör se är en gammal ruin!" Hermiones röst var gäll och hon såg förskräckt ut, Harry och Ron kunde inte låta bli att utbytta ett leende vid informationen om att hennes böcker hade svikit henne.

"Varför skulle vi se en ruin? Det här stället är magnifikt", sade mrs Warren beundrandes.

"Det är ett slags försvar så att säga, ifall mugglare kommer hit kan de endast se en ruin med varningar om risk för ras och annan fara", förklarade Percy medan han skar av en del av sin köttbit.

"Det är synd", sade mrs Warren med ett aning sorgset leende.

"Det är nödvändigt", avbröt Narcissa. "Ifall vi inte hade det skulle vi aldrig kunna leva i fred."

"Hon har rätt, att avslöja oss för mugglare skulle vara ett stort misstag", instämde mr Weasley.

"Jag tror att det är en av väldigt få frågor som både mörka och ljusa sidan har samma åsikt om. Vi kan inte avslöja oss för mugglarvärlden", sade Susan allvarligt.

"Ni får det att låta som om vi är monster", protesterade Miriam. "Det är inte som om vi skulle mörda er."

"Säg det till Braydon", väste Gabriel och blängde på mugglarna.

"Braydon? Vem är Braydon? Vad har han gjort?" frågade Gordon förvirrat.

"Braydon var min lillebror som blev mördad av er för att han hade magi."

"Säg inte emot", avbröt George när han såg att en av pojkarna började öppna munnen. "Gabriel har egentligen inget emot mugglare, han är bara otroligt mycket emot att ni ska få veta vår existens. Och med tanke på vad som hände så kan jag inte säga emot hans åsikt."

"Ifall vi lämnar ämnet och återvänder till frågan", sade Hermione i en försiktig ton. "Vi vet fortfarande inte varför de kan se Hogwarts."

"Ahem, jag tror att jag kan besvara det."

"Ni har en film som kan svara på era frågor?" sade Bradley misstroget.

"Nej, var inte dum, det skulle vara omöjligt", fnös Ron. "Det där är Teddy från framtiden."

"Åh… självklart vad dumt av mig… sade du framtiden?" sade Bradley en aning svagt.

"Vi vet egentligen bara att han heter Teddy och att han tillsammans med några vänner har skickat tillbaka de här böckerna för att förändra framtiden", förklarade Hermione, hon kunde inte stå emot frestelsen att utbilda andra.

"Och vi föredrar ifall våra identiteter förblir hemliga", sade Teddy vänligt. "Jag är rädd att mugglarnas närvaro är vårt fel, vi hade inga planer på att föra hit dem men vi började prata om det och vi kom överens om att de fyra hade en del i att forma fa…Harry Potter till den pojken som kom till Hogwarts. Familjen Dursley var huvudsakligen ansvariga men de var delaktiga."

"Uhu… och hur kan de se Hogwarts?" frågade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"En liten förtrollning från vår tid", svarade Teddy undvikande. "Och får jag säga grattis till att sanningen blivit känd, jag glömde säga det tidigare."

Sirius log mot den unga mannen från framtiden som var på skärmen. "Och låt mig tacka er, utan er inblandning så hade det troligtvis inte hänt", sade han tacksamt.

"Du är frikänd i vår tid, det enda vi gjorde var att snabba på processen. Oroa er inte över mugglarna, vi har täckt alla baser. De kommer inte utsätta några för fara."

Med de orden slocknade skärmen och Teddy försvann.

"Så… om det där var en kille från framtiden, varför ställde ingen frågor?" frågade Bradley förvirrat.

"Därför att de inte kommer besvara frågorna", svarade Hermione. "Att mixtra med tiden är farligt, och innan ni frågar så gör de antagligen det pågrund utav det kommande kriget."

"Krig?" frågade mrs Warren förskräckt.

"Jag antar att du kommer ihåg de skumma attackerna under sjuttio- och åttiotalet?" sade Remus och kvinnan nickade. "Det var delar av vårt förra krig som blödde igenom och märktes av mugglarvärlden."

"Kan vi sluta avsluta delar av vår värld för dem?" frågade Malfoy oroligt.

"De kan glömma att komma härifrån med minnet intakt, de kommer inte ens kunna se Hogwarts i sina drömmar", muttrade Zabini.

"Öh, jag har en fråga. Vad är det där med Gryffinpuff? Slyhtrain… elevhem?" frågade Miriam.

"Första dagen i skolan varje läsår delas de nya eleverna in i ett av fyra elevhem utav en gammal, pratande hat", sade Seamus flinandes.

"Hatten kollar upp vilket hus vi bäst passar in i, enklast kan man säga att husen står för de modiga, sluga, kloka och vänliga", fortsatte Dean.

"Och de konstiga namnen? Jag menar kunde ni inte försökt ha valt några lättare namn?"

"Miriam ett tips; klanka inte ner på saker du inte förstår, och husen är uppkallade efter Hogwarts fyra grundares efternamn"; suckade Harry.

"Vart kom Hogwarts ifrån?"

"Ingen aning, de kanske bara gillade namnet. Ifrågasätt det inte, vårt skolmotto är "kittla aldrig en sovande drake."

"Vi förstår att det är mycket att ta in", sade Remus vänligt. "Många här inne växte upp medvetna om att magi existerade, de som inte gjorde det upplevde ändå magi under sin uppväxt och fick det förklarat en månad innan de började på Hogwarts."

"Um, ja det är lite förvirrande… är magin anledningen till Potters vistelse på taket?"

"Du minns det?" frågade Harry misstroget.

"Det finns inte en lärare på skolan som inte kunde minnas det", svarade mrs Warren en aning svagt. "Ni sa att en hatt sorterar er. Hur funkar det?"

"Som Dean sa så kan hatten, Alistair, en förmåga att se våra inre egenskaper och vart vi bäst passar in, men familj kan även spela in", sade Percy allvarligt. "Min familj har varit Gryffindors i generationer, familjen Potter har varit gryffindors i generationer, familjen Malfoy, Crabbe och Nott är Slytherins. Familjen Black var Slytherins i generationer."

"Var?" ifrågasatte Bradley.

"Jag förstörde det", sade Sirius flinandes. "Första personen i familjen Black som sorterades in i Gryffindor."

"Faster Walburga blev galen", suckade Narcissa. "Gav honom ett illvrål för att våga sorteras in i Gryffindor. Alla andra i familjen var Slytherins."

"Hatten övervägde att sortera mig in i Slytherin, han var beredd att ropa ut det eftersom det varit familjen Blacks elevhem för århundraden. Jag kan komma ihåg att jag tänkte att han bara skulle våga. Det fick hatten att stanna upp och inse att det inte var rätta elevhemmet för mig."

"Samma här, fast vi var lite kreativa med våra hot", erkände George fåraktigt. "Det var pågrund av det som vi hamna i Gryffindor, vi hade passat i båda husen."

"Merlin nej", viskade Snape förskräckt, han skulle hellre ha Potter i sitt hem framför de två mardrömmarna.

"Nu i efterhand inser vi att vi bara hade kunnat göra som Harry och bett om att inte bli placerade där", tillade Fred innan han vände sig om mot Harry, för att endast finna en tom plats. "Var är Harry"

"Han skulle upp till uggleboet. Något om att prata med sin uggla", sade Leanne innan hon tog en klunk av pumpa-juicen.

"Typiskt Harry, han skämmer bort Hedwig", mumlade Hermione och skakade på huvudet.

"Du Hermione, jag har en fråga. Du vet på uppsatsen i trolldryckskonst, varför tillsätter man bönorna efter salamandern i Fridsdrogen?" frågade Neville.

"Åh det beror på att bönorna annars kan få drycken att explodera eftersom de reagerar med rötterna, ifall man däremot häller i blodet från salamandern innan så stabiliserar den drycken och tillåter att vi kan ha i bönorna", förklarade Hermione och Neville nickade förstående.

Överallt runt om i salen började eleverna diskutera vad som hänt i boken hittills eller uppgifter som de hade att lämna in innan julen. Umbridge flyttade sig närmare Fudge och började lågmält diskutera något med honom. Mugglarna såg skrämt men förundrat omkring sig. Allting var så annorlunda jämfört med vad de var vana vid. Hur kunde de inte ha känt till en hel värld fylld med magi. Men när de såg sig omkring i salen så kunde de inte låta bli att känna rädsla, från flera olika håll möttes de av hatiska blickar, ansikten som dömde dem. De kunde inte låta bli att känna rädsla för vad magikerna skulle kunna göra mot dem, så de höll tyst och försökte att inte dra till sig någon uppmärksamhet. De hade alla redan lagt märke till att ingen var speciellt förtjust i dem, att de inte var välkomna. Och medan vissa personer hade talat vänligt till dem, kunde tonåringarna se i deras ögon att de inte gillade dem. Det var Miriam som tillslut bröt tystnaden.

"Jag gillar inte det här, varför blänger alla så mycket på oss", viskade hon nervöst medan hennes blick vandrade mellan den rödhåriga pojken och flickan med det buskiga håret som emellanåt kastade blickar åt deras håll.

"Potter måste ha berättat lögner om oss", muttrade Gordon ilsket. "Fått det se ut som om vi var elaka mot honom, som om vi inte hade en anledning."

"Håll tyst Gordon, det sista vi vill är att de ska höra", väste Miriam. Bradley vred under tiden på sig obekvämt, han hade aldrig gillat vad de andra, eller han själv, gjort mot Harry Potter, men han hade aldrig gjort något för att stoppa det. Sanningen var att Potter hade varit ett konstigt barn, höll sig alltid till sig själv, försökte göra sig osynlig och fick ständigt skumma saker att hända runt om dem.

….

Harry hade precis kommit upp till uggleboet och såg sig ivrigt om efter Hedwig. Han behövde inte vänta länge förrän han såg henne och höll ut armen så hon kunde flyga ner och landa på den.

"Hej Hedwig", viskade han och strök hennes fjädrar när hon väl landat. "Jag har goda nyheter för dig, jag kommer inte behöva använda skolugglor längre."

Hedwig hoade mjukt och lade huvudet på sne, som om hon undrade varför hennes ägare inte längre behövde använda andra ugglor. Medan hon inte var glad över att Harry använde andra ugglor för vissa ben så hade hon lärt sig att acceptera det efter att han förklarat det för henne.

"Alla på skolan vet om att Sirius är oskyldig och han ska få en rättegång!" sade Harry lyckligt och Hedwig hoade mjukt samtidigt som hon gned sitt huvud mot hans kind. "Ja, det är verkligen sant. Det stod i tidningen imorse. Jag kommer kunna bo med Sirius… jag kommer ha en riktig familj, Hedwig!"

Hedwig hoade igen innan hon vände på huvudet och stirrade på de mindre ugglorna i uggleboet. Harry började rodna men kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

"Nej Hedwig, inte familj på det sättet. Jag kommer ha en förälder, Sirius, och en riktig farbror i Remus… och och, mina farföräldrar! Jag kan prata med dem, de har ett porträtt… jag kommer inte ha några riktiga syskon. Sirius fru, min faster Jasmine, är också död förstår du. Jag antar att Remus skulle kunna ge mig en kusin…"

Hedwig nafsade Harry i öronsnibben innan hon hoade igen, den här gången mer angeläget och stirrade åter igen på de mindre ugglorna, mer specifikt så tittade hon på Pigwidgeon

"Nej Hedwig, inte än, kanske när Voldemort är borta", suckade Harry och strök henne. "Men du har rätt… jag gillar henne. Jag vet inte när det hände, men varje gång jag ser henne så… så, jag vet inte. Jag kan inte beskriva det, jag känner mig varm inuti. Det var aldrig så här med Cho, inte lika starkt åtminstone."

Hedwig hoade och snurrade runt med huvud och Harry log nervöst

"Men det är Rons syster. Det är Ginny!" protesterade han halvhjärtat. "Du kan inte gå ut med din kompis syster. Det är emot reglerna eller nåt. De skulle döda mig!"

Hedwig utstötte ett ilsket hoande och puffade upp bröstet och den här gången brast Harry ut i högt skratt.

"Ja, Hedwig, jag har dig som min beskyddare. Jag vill bara inte förlora några vänner. Jag vet verkligen inte vad jag ska göra." Harry suckade och skakade på huvudet. "Jag måste återvända till stora salen nu, kommer du ner senare?"

Hedwig hoade vänligt innan hon flaxade med vingarna och flög iväg från Harrys hand upp till hyllan som hon suttit på innan. Harry log och vinkade till henne innan han återvände ner till salen.

….

Raji Patil skyndade sig igenom korridorerna i slottet, stormade förbi porträtt och nerför trappor. Från den lilla information han fått ifrån sin dotter och madam Bones hade han dragit slutsatsen att alla skulle befinna sig i stora salen. Hans misstankar bevisades vara sanna när han genom de öppna dörrarna kunde se alla elever, men innan han hann gå in i salen kolliderade han med något. Raji blinkade chockad medan han såg ner på pojken som nu satt på golvet.

"Mr Potter, har du bråttom någon stans?" frågade han tillslut med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ledsen mr Patil, jag var i uggleboet och pratade med Hedwig, jag insåg inte hur mycket klockan var."

"Oroa dig inte, jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger mina döttrar nästan har sprungit omkull mig", sade Raji i en sarkastisk ton.

"Um, mr Patil. Vad gör du här? Är någonting fel? Si-Sirius kommer fortfarande få sin rättegång, eller hur?" frågade Harry nervöst.

"Mr Black kommer få sin rättegång, och om jag ha något att säga om det så kommer han även vara frigiven och väldigt mycket kompenserad för det. Jag behöver bara be honom skriva på några papper och jag gör det hellre i person än via ugglepost."

"Han är där inne, följ med", sade Harry lättat och började snabbt gå in i stora salen, advokaten gående bakom honom. En tystnad föll över salen när de renblodiga och halvbloden kände igen mannen bakom Harry Potter, han var trots allt en väldigt känd advokat inom trollkarlsvärlden. De mugglarfödda som inte kände igen honom blev viskandes informerade om hans status.

"Pappa", sade Padma förvånat och reste sig upp. Flera elever såg chockerat på varandra, de hade aldrig kopplat ihop Padma och Parvatis efternamn med åklagaren Patil.

"Padma", sade Raji och accepterade den snabba kramen hon gav honom samtidigt som han vände sig mot Sirius som han nu stod framför. "Mr Black."

"Mr Patil, jag förväntade mig inte att se dig här. Är något fel?" frågade Sirius artigt,

"Nejdå, jag har bara några papper som du måste signera. Föredrar du att göra det här på direkten eller på ett mer privat ställe?"

"Jag antar att det föredragna svaret är på ett privat ställe, men jag har inget att dölja. Jag kan göra det här", sade Sirius samtidigt som Remus drog fram sin trollstav och började utföra en förtrollning. "Oroa er inte över honom, han ger oss bara lite avskildhet från de andra."

Medan han pratade så växte en genomskinlig bubbla fram som inneslöt familjemedlemmarna Patil, Sirius, Remus och gyllene trion.

"Nåväl, det första pappret jag vill att du skriver på är det här", sa Raji medan han drog fram ett papper och en fjärderpenna. "Genom att skriva på lovar du att vara ärlig mot mig och inte medvetet undanhålla information som kan hjälpa eller skada ditt fall."

Sirius skrev snabbt på pappret innan han gav tillbaka det till Raji. "Okej, vad mer."

"Jag vill att du skriver på den här bekräftelsen om att jag har tillåtelse att kontrollera ditt valv på Gringotts samt att kolla upp alla dina register, både från innan, från och efter Hogwarts." Sirius tvekade en aning och började läsa det noggrant. Raji log. "Oroa dig inte, jag kollar endast upp Gringotts för att se hur mycket pengar du har förlorat de senaste 14 åren. Jag kommer inte kunna komma åt dina pengar."

"Förlåt mig mr Patil, jag var tvungen att kontrollera", sade Sirius ursäktande medan han skrev på pappret.

"Inga problem, jag hade ansett dig vara dåraktig om du inte gjorde det", fnös Raji. "Nästa dokument är en tillåtelse för mig att se dina minnen och ifall det krävs, använda veritaserum. Jag tvivlar att vi kommer behöva använda det innan din rättegång."

Innan han ens hade hunnit tala färdigt hade Sirius skrivit på dokumentet och lämnat tillbaka det och Raji började prata medan han tittade igenom sina papper."Du sade att du ville ha vårdnaden om mr Potter, inte sant? Från vad jag hittat har du tekniskt fortfarande vårdnaden om honom som hans gudfar eftersom du aldrig blev fälld, men jag vill att vi verkligen ger dig vårdnaden i rättssalen, om båda är med på det. Därför behöver jag även mr Potters signatur, för att visa att han är villig."

Harry tog genast ett kliv framåt och accepterade fjäderpennan som Sirius räckte över och krafsade ner sitt namn bredvid Sirius eleganta signatur.

"Tack mr Potter, nästa papper är om godkännande att agera som vittnen. Jag är rädd att jag behöver allas signatur på det, mr Potter, du kan börja så kan mr Weasley och miss Granger skriva på efter dig. Jag är medveten om att vårt rättsystem inte ser positivt på varulvar, mr Lupin, men jag vill fortfarande ha din signatur om det går bra?"

"Självklart, du behöver inte fråga", sade Remus medan han lade till sitt egna namn på pappret. "Och om jag får så kan jag föreslå att du även pratar med familjen Tonks, professor McGonagall och professor Dumbledore. De var möjligtvis inte närvarande när Pettigrew avslöjades men de har haft kontakt med Sirius efter det."

"Exakt hur många har haft kontakt med dig, mr Black?" frågade Raji.

"Ett tjugotal kanske? Innan det här åtminstone."

"Nåväl, vilka bör jag kontakta och prata med?" suckade Raji, han kunde känna en migrän starta, det här fallet blev bara mer och mer komplicerat.

"Bortsett från de vi redan nämnt så finns familjen Weasley, Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody, Snape, men han vittnar hellre mot mig", sade Sirius fundersamt. "Det är de som haft regelbunden kontakt eller pratat med mig, resten har inte mycket att tilläga. Mundungus Fletcher möjligtvis", rabblade Sirius upp.

"Hm, det är en stor samling. Jag tror vi kan göra något med det. Jag ska se till att kontakta dem men de är inte så viktiga just nu", sade Raji fundersamt. "Få se, nästa papper… ah, madam Bones nämnde att du var intresserad av att stämma folk?"

"Ja, Dailey Prophet för att ha smutskastat min gudsons namn, för att ha tryckt hans namn utan vårdnadshavarens tillåtelse och genomfört intervjuer utan en myndig familjemedlem", sade Sirius. "Jag vill även väcka åtal mot familjen Dursley, om det kan ske diskret, jag vill inte tvinga Harry genomgå rättegångar."

"Familjen Dursley…. är det familjen mr Potter spenderar sina somrar hos? På vilka grunder?"

Sirius kastade en blick på Harry som bleknat och verkade samla kraft inom sig. "Allvarlig försummelse, misshandel, svält och för vad jag misstänker att stjäla Harrys pengar. Jag vet att James och Lily satte upp ett stipendium på en viss summa som skulle gå till Harrys vårdnadshavare vid deras död, och det är något som sker automatiskt. Inga såna pengar har lagts på Harry."

"Misshandel? Svält? Försummelse", väste Raji som ryggat tillbaka och greppat tag i sina två döttrars axlar. "Hur allvarligt?"

Sirius grimaserade och viskade hest. "Vi har tur att Harry är vid liv. Med Harrys tillåtelse kan jag ge dig en kopia över listan på alla hans skador genom åren." Harry nickade stumt, medveten om att det skulle hjälpa Sirius få vårdaren om honom. Sirius drog fram en pergamentrulle som han duplicerade med en förtrollning och räckte över kopian till Raji.

"Merlins skägg", viskade Raji när han snabbt skummade igenom listan. "Har de ingen aning om vad de kunde ha gjort. De utsatte inte bara Potter för hemska saker men de hade kunnat döda honom, dödat sig själva!"

"Pappa, lugna ner dig", viskade Parvati nervöst när hon kände en ilsken vind piska runt om dem, något som märktes av hela salen och drog till sig allas uppmärksamhet trots att ingen kunde höra vad de sade. Hon hade ingen aning om vad som stod på listan, men det måste ha varit riktigt illa för att hennes pappa skulle reagera så kraftigt.

"Dödat dem?" frågade Harry nervöst. "Jag skulle inte, jag kunna döda…"

"Mr Potter, när ett barn blir behandlat så dåligt som du tydligen blivit löper de stor risk att utsätta sig själva för fara. Jag antar att du inte använde mycket magi under din uppväxt?" frågade Raji med rynkad panna efter han lyckats lugna ner sig.

"Nej… jag, ibland för små saker. Jag ändra färgen på en peruk, förminska kläder, förlängde mitt hår. Såna saker!"

"Och tack och lov för det" suckade Raji. "Ifall du inte använt magi alls och förtryckt den hade det kunnat orsaka stora skador och få dig att tappa kontrollen över din magi, en Obscurius hade kunnat skapas. Ett otroligt farligt vidunder som kan döda inte bara barnet men folk i sin omgivning tillsammans med enorm skadegörelse."

"Men de är utdöda", protesterade Hermione. "De existerar inte längre!"

"Det har man trott förut, men det var inte allt för många år sen som den senaste attacken skedde", påpekade Raji. "Men det är inte viktigt nu, jag förstår varför du vill dra dem inför rätta. Jag kan inte lova att din gudson inte behöver vittna, men jag ska göra mitt bästa", lovade mannen medan han antecknade något på ett pergament. "Är det någon mer åtgärd du vill vidta?"

"Inte vad jag kan komma på för tillfället", svarade Sirius eftertänksamt.

"Nåväl, då tror jag att vi är klara här, jag har allting jag behöver för tillfället. Åh, och försök att undvika att prata om ditt fall med någon annan. Vi vill inte att saker ska läcka ut som ministeriet kan använda emot dig", sade Raji medan han stoppade alla pappren innanför sin kavaj samtidigt som Remus avbröt förtrollningen så att alla deras ord åter igen kunde höras av resten av salen. "Du kan kontakta mig via ugglepost eller flamnätverket, mina döttrar kan hjälpa dig. Tack för din tid, mr Black."

"Det var inga problem", svarade Sirius med ett leende. "Och snälla, Sirius, mr Patil. Åh, och innan du lämnar rekommenderar jag att du pratar med Dumbledore om Harrys vårdnad, han placerade Harry hos familjen Dursley."

"Nåväl, Sirius, du kan kalla mig vid Raji i så fall. Och det ska jag göra", sade Raji med svagt rynkad panna innan han snabbt gick runt lärarbordet och stannade vid Dumbledores stol, noga med att stå på den sida som inte hade Fudge eller Umbridge.

"Mr Patil, vad ger mig äran att få din uppmärksam?" frågade Dumbledore leendes.

"Min klient rekommenderade att jag talade med dig. Vi planerar att överföra vårdnaden om mr Potter till Sirius Black. Det antyddes att du skulle vara emot det", svarade lågmält Raji i en kylig ton.

"Harry placerades där för sin säkerhets skull", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna.

"Jag kan försäkra dig om att han hade varit säkrare någon annan stans, jag förmodar att du är bekant med Obscurius?"

Dumbledore blev ytterst stilla vid den andra mannens ord och verkade fyllas av ett tyst raseri av döma av hur hans ögon blixtrade. "Jag ser…", viskade rektorn låg, "i det fallet stödjer jag ert beslut. Sirius kommer bli en underbar vårdnadshavare för Harry, de har redan ett band."

"Tack så mycket, jag behövde veta vilken sida du står på. Jag kommer kontakta dig vid en senare tidpunkt för eventuella vittnesmål, du med professor McGonagall, jag är rädd att jag måste återvända till mitt kontor nu", sade Raji med en blick åt häxan som diskret hade lyssnat på deras konversation, innan han började gå ut ur salen, han stannade tillfälligt för att säga adjö till sina döttrar: "Parvati, Padma, vi ses om några dagar." Med de orden så försvann advokaten ut genom dörren för att återvända till sitt kontor.

"En Obscurius, Albus", väste McGonagall åt rektorn. "Det har inte varit ett dokumenterat fall på årtionden, jag sa ju att det var en dålig idé. Jag sa ju att de var hemska människor!"

"Jag trodde att det faktum att han var deras systerson skulle få dem att bry sig", suckade Dumbledore sorgset och skakade på huvudet. "Jag borde ha lyssnat på dig, Minerva."

"Det är inte försent än", sade McGonagall och en tystnad uppstod i några sekunder innan hon tillslut sa: "Du vet, han hade åtminstone kunnat fråga ifall han fick använda min öppna spis."

Dumbledore skrockade innan han reste sig upp och tillkallade allas uppmärksamhet. "Nu när vi alla har ätit och är belåtna kan vi fortsätta med boken, har vi någon som är frivillig att läsa?"

"Um… jag skulle kunna, om ingen annan vill", sa en pojke nervöst och Dumbledore nickade, ett tecken för alla att pojken skulle få läsa namnet.

"Varsågod Kevin", sade Ernie som hämtat boken från och gav den till Kevin Whitby, en andraårselev från Hufflepuff.

"Tack så mycket", sa Kevin leendes medan han bläddrade fram rätt sida och läste upp titeln på kapitlet.

* * *

**AN**: Vilka här har sett Fantastic beasts and where to find them? Ifall ni inte gjort det så rekommenderar jag att ni går och ser den, det finns inte ord för hur bra den var. Älskade varenda minut utav den.


	25. En oväntad uppgift

**Gryffindor01**: Hej Dora. Det är lugnt, du behöver inte alltid lämna en review. Känn dig inte tvingad att göra det. Jag älskade den, så fantastisk, otrolig, underbar… jag bör sluta nu innan jag skriver ner alla positiva ord som finns :D Jag ville inte lämna salongen när filmen var slut. Gick inte förrän de tänt i taket, öppnat dörrarna och skärmen var vit. Jag är också otroligt taggad inför nästa film, hatar att vi måste vänta till 2018 och är även upprörd över att Colin Farrell (Graves) inte är påskriven. Jag vet inte varför, men jag älskar hans karaktär och hoppas han kommer vara med i någon mer film, och jag är inte den enda. Verkar som om alla på internet älskade honom. De kan säkert toppa den här filmen, jag hoppas det åtminstone. Jag undrar vad de kommer kalla filmen dock, jag gillade Dan Foglers (Jacobs) förslag: "Fantastic beasts and whoops I forgot one" :D  
Grattis till att ha hunnit med hälften av din lista på saker du skulle göra, jag längtar också till jullovet, fast jag kommer antagligen att jobba några dagar. Inte all, för lite ledighet förtjänar jag. Kommer dock kanske göra like skolarbete på lovet, dvs läsa en bok till engelskan samt fortsätta med gymnasiearbetet. Jag har det bra, och hur jag hinner med fanfiction är mina fem timmars håltimmar jag har där jag hinner göra alla läxor så när jag är hemma kan jag bara skriva. Det kommer säkert att gå bra med slutbetyg i Hemkunskapen, ta en paus andas lite och försök att göra en lista över allt som ska göras i ordning efter när det bör vara klart. Det kommer att hjälpa dig (det var hur jag tog mig igenom tvåan på gymnasiet). Gymnasiet är inte så skrämmande som det verkar, så oroa dig inte över det.  
Jag kände att jag var tvungen att ge er något för det hade varit en stund sen jag uppdaterade och nästa kapitel var inte färdig-rättat, så jag tog bort hela början och lät det vara ett eget kapitel istället för att ha det nu. Jag kände att det även var nödvändigt för hela handlingen ska hänga ihop sen, det är ett kapitel som sätter vissa saker i rullning. Men nu kommer det enbart vara kapitel där de läser framöver.  
Ha det bra.  
Kram Lea.

**Fangirl**: Jo, jag fick väldigt mycket information ifrån Fantastic Beasts, har fortfarande en hel del inspiration. Men jag tyckte att det var passande att dra in Obscuriusen. I mitt huvud så är Credence och Harry väldigt lika, de har samma bakgrund och det var bara ren tur att Harry inte råkade ut för samma öde. Vilket jag tyckte var värt att peka ut.

**Zerow21**: Det kommer gå bra med körkoret. Att skriva en uppgift om mänskliga rättigheter kan vara intressant, jag lät mina kompisar välja för att de så gärna ville ha det ämnet. Jag kände att jag kunde ta vad som helst. Men jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och förhoppningvis tycker du inte att det här dröjde allt för länge. Jag hoppas att jag kommer kunna få upp åtminstone ett kapitel till innan jul och sen ett till vid nyår men vi får se vad som händer och hur mitt schema ser ut. Personligen ser jag fram till lovet för vi är nästan klara med allt i skolan och lärarna vill inte sätta igång nya uppgifter, så jag vet inte riktigt vad det är meningen att vi ska göra sista veckan men det löser sig väl. Det är jobbigt att ha prov direkt efter lov, men tänk positivt. Du får tid på lovet att plugga till körkortet och köra mer, eller jag hoppas att du får möjlighet att köra mer under lovet. Goda nyheter, jag har fått dem att börja jobba, tja två av tre men jag tar de vinster jag kan. Det hjälpte när jag delegerade och gav alla precisa uppgifter.

**Siggan09**: Kul att du gillade det. Och ta den tid du behöver med kapitlet, jag har fortfarande lite på julbalen kvar, sen kan jag påbörja att skriva till första halvan av kapitlet du skickat och skulle jag, mot all förmodan, bli klar innan kan jag bara fortsätta på kapitlet efter det eftersom den boktexten också är kvar. Men jag har också matteprov att göra så kommer försöka att plugga ganska mycket till det, plus alla uppgifter som ska in innan jul.

**Friday2220**: Hej Frida. Det är absolut lugnt att du inte betaläste det, min tanke var att du hade tillräckligt mycket att göra vid det tillfället men jag märkte att folk började bli otåliga efter ett nytt kapitel så vale att chansa och lägga upp ett. Men jag är glad att du godkände det och varken kunde hitta fel eller något som saknades. Jag försökte att tänka på allt och täcka upp eventuella hål.  
Tanken om att Harry kunde ha blivit en Obscurius slog mig när jag försökte sova efter att jag såg filmen och jag var tvungen att ta med det. Harry och Credence är verkligen väldigt lika och det var bara ren tur att Harry inte blev en Obscurius. Men när det gäller att väva in saker så är jag glad att du gillar det, men jag har knappt någon aning om vad jag gör. Jag har en del idéer men jag har inga utförliga planer för vad som kommer hända i framtiden, så vi får se vad som kommer hända i framtiden. Men jag har några planer på att väva in några stora saker i nästa bok som kommer förklara en del saker som kanske varit diskret eller så uppenbart att ingen tänkt på det ä jag kan säga är att det kommer vara oväntat för majoriteten. Okej jag kanske har mer planerat än vad jag tror, men att allting är i huvudet istället för nerskrivet. Och jag kommer garanterat att fortsätta, Fantastiska vidunder gav mig en hel del ny inspiration och idéer.  
Mr Patil är ganska sträng, men hemma så kan han vara en väldigt varm person. Han har byggt upp murar som han sätter upp när han arbetar för att skydda sig själv eftersom han jobbar med brott. Men jag är glad att han har vunnit ditt förtroende. Och du har upptäckt problemet, jag har själv haft det i tankarna. Tidigare så kunde ingen kontakta omvärlden eftersom de trodde att framtiden hindrade dem och brev från att lämna Hogwarts. De trodde att framtiden kontrollerade allt, men de vet nu att det inte är sanningen, och jag kommer dra upp det för att förtydliga det ännu mer så alla är klara på att de kan lämna slottet när de vill och kontakta vem de vill. Problem med skvaller och att informationen hamnar i fel händer kommer att dyka upp. I själva verket kommer jag dra upp det i nästa eller nästnästa paus.  
Jag var tvungen att ta med informationen från fantastic beasts, jag kunde inte låta bli. De hade så mycket intressant information. Och jag kommer definitivt skicka ett PM till dig :D Men jag är glad att du älskade kapitlet, och jag förstår din känsla av att ibland bara vilja ha fanfiction. Ibland är det svårt för mig att ens föreställa mig att jag inte upptäckte fanfiction förrän fyra år sen, snart fem. Och jag är så glad att du gillade Harrys konversation med Hedwig, jag har bara känslan av att Harry ofta pratar om sina problem med henne, och jag tror att Hedwig ser sig själv som en storasyster eller mamma åt Harry. Hoppas bara att jag inte dödade dig med cuteness.  
Det var så lite, jag är bara glad att du gillade det.  
Kram Elvira

**Astoria Riddle1**: Det glädjer mig att du blir så glad över uppdateringarna, och var det verkligen tre kapitel på mindre än en månad?! Wow, jag var snabbare än vad jag trodde. Men förhoppningvis kommer jag kunna fortsätta med åtminstone två kapitel i månaden, men jag lovar ingenting. Jag älskade också varje sekund av filmen, och det enda som gör mig någorlunda besviken är det faktum att Colin Farrell antagligen inte kommer återvända till sin roll som Graves, jag vill veta vad som hände med den riktiga Graves. Jag gillade verkligen den karaktären av någon anledning. Men alla andra är åtminstone påskrivna för nästa film (och med andra menar jag Newt, Tina, Queenie och Jacob). Men själva filmen var underbar. Jag älskade den.

**WillAlly04**: VISST VAR DEN! JAG HAR FORTFARANDE INTE ORD FÖR DEN! BÄSTA FILMEN JAG SETT PÅ LÄNGE. Aww, det gör mig så otroligt glad att höra att du anser att mitt kapitel är lika fantastisk som filmen. Jag tror inte det går att nå högre beröm. Får jag ställa en fråga, har ditt namn någon relation till bokserien Spejarens lärling?

**DenLillaTjejen**: Tack så mycket :) Jag såg filmen i 3D, kanske låtsades som om det var enda alternativet när jag bokade priset trots det dyrare priset, men det var definitivt värt priset. Jag har fortfarande inte ord för hur bra filmen var, och har överlevt på fanfictions och att se om den i dålig kvalité, kommer dessutom snart lägga upp en egen one shot med Newt. Fick sådan inspiration. Jag ska egentligen bara rätta den. Åh, och jag rekommenderar att du ser Fantastic beasts and J.K Rowlings wizarding world, det är en dokumentär om filmen och lite från kulisserna med Warrick Davies som guide.  
/Lea

**Thalia**: Jag älskar också det faktumet, jag längtar tills den dag jag skriver scenen där det blir officiellt. Jag gillar också tanken på att Harry och Teddy blir kusiner (även om jag ska erkänna att jag inte tänkte på det från början), men det är trevligt att de båda har familj kvar sen efter kriget… tja, jag kommer ju förändra det nu och rädda folk. Men Harry förtjänar en stor familj. I alla fall så log jag själv när jag skrev att Sirius vill dra Dursley inför rätta, jag har inte bestämt vad straffet är i trollkarlsvärlden. Jag har några idéer men min tanke är att barnmisshandel är ett väldigt grovt brott, med tanke på att renblodiga har svårt att få barn pågrund av all inavel.  
Åh du har sett filmen vid den här tidpunkten. Du måste berätta vad du tyckte om den, för jag älskade den. Bland de bästa filmerna jag sett i mitt liv, jag kanske klädde upp mig lite diskret i Harry Potter anda för filmen (Gryffindor-halsduk, tidvändare, uggleörhängen, kvickarmband etc). Jag är också väldigt taggad inför Beauty and the beast med Emma nästa år, kommer förhoppningsvis se den på bio. Jag var så glad när jag hörde att de gjorde en live action version, och ännu gladare när jag hörde vilka skådespelare som var med.  
Ha det bra Thalia, MVH Lea

**Emelie100**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, jag fortsätter att fundera vidare på Dursley-situationen men förvänta dig inte att se dem på något sätt innan femte boken. Jag vet inte riktigt när jag kommer uppdatera, jag är nästan klar med julbalen, har sex sidor kvar just nu när jag skriver det här.

**Tinsy-girl**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade det. Jag kände att det var något som Dumbledore skulle göra, så jag var tvungen att skriva att han skrockade. När det kommer till debatten om vem som är Dumbledore så känner jag att jag är ensam om min åsikt. Jag har inte några problem med Michael Gambon men gillade fortfarande Richard Harris. Jag tycker att båda spelade rollen väldigt bra, och medan Richard är lugnare och mer lik Dumbledore i böckerna så tycker jag att Michaels Dumbledore fortfarande är intressant och ändå passar in när läget förvärras och deras säkerhet komprimeras. Michaels Dumbledore är den Dumbledore som man enklaste kan tro att Voldemort var rädd för, han verkar mer kraftfull och mer bestämd, något som kan vara nödvändigt när de är påväg in i krig.

**Tricsha Wren**: Jag är glad att jag lyckades hålla standarden. Jag kände att det var så länge sen jag uppdaterade att jag var tvungen att lägga ut något, så lade snabbt in lunchen som ett eget kapitel. Jag hade egentligen inte så stora problem med MACUSA, i grunden så fungerar deras system. De befinner sig i en delikat situation och med tanken på trollkarlsvärldens historia med mugglare så är det inte konstigt att de gör allting för att hålla deras värld hemlig. Jag tror nog att de har större koll på läget än vad brittiska ministeriet har bara för att brittiska ministeriet är så korrupt. Sen så har MACUSA sina problem, . att de inte kunde inse att Percival Graves, (som har samma jobb som Amelia Bones) hade blivit ersatt av Grindelwald. Sen så gick de överstyr ibland, men jag blev ändå imponerad. Eller så är det bara jag som är oförmögen att kritisera filmen för att jag älskade allt i det. Det enda som gör mig besviken är att Colin Farrell troligtvis inte kommer återvända till sin roll, fast som den riktiga Graves. Jag ser dock fram emot tills man kan köpa filmen på dvd. Jag vill se allt extramaterial :D

* * *

Tack Frida för att du hjälpte mig att rätta kapitlet :)

* * *

"Varsågod Kevin", sade Ernie som hämtat boken och gav den till Kevin Whitby, en andraårselev från Hufflepuff.

"Tack så mycket", sa Kevin leendes medan han bläddrade fram rätt sida och läste upp titeln på kapitlet.

**En oväntad uppgift**

"Vad gör ni nu?"

"Vi får i uppgift att göra oss av med en utav professorerna innan läsåret är slut", sa Hermione i en sarkastisk ton.

"Huh, det förklarar åtminstone varför vi förlorade Moody som professor", muttrade Justin.

"Jag trodde han sluta för att han fick ett nervöst sammanbrott efter floppen, även känd som turneringen i magisk trekamp", protesterade Hannah.

"Nej, han slutade för att hitta sig själv, han förlorade sig själv när han agerade som lärare så han slutade för att finna sitt inre jag", utbrast Anthony.

"Ärlig talat tror jag att han bara tröttnade på att agera barnvakt till alla elever", fnös Gabriel.

**"Potter! Weasley! Hör upp nu!" Professor McGonagalls irriterade röst ljöd som en pisksnärt på torsdagslektionen i förvandlingskonst. Harry och Ron hoppade till och tittade upp. Det led mot slutet av lektionen och de hade avslutat dagens uppgift. Pärlhönsen som de hade förvandlat till marsvin hade stängts in i en stor bur på professor McGonagalls skrivbord (Nevilles marsvin hade fortfarande fjädrar),**

"Jag suger på förvandlingskonst", suckade Neville.

"Alla har sina styrkor", påpekade Lavender vänligt.

"Ja, du är ett geni när det kommer till plantor", instämde Dean.

"Annars kan du alltid tänka positivt och hävda att det var en mutant", sade Lee med ett flin.

**och de hade skrivit av från svarta tavlan vad de hade i läxa ("Beskriv och ge exempel på hur förvandlingsbesvärjelser måste anpassas vid förvandling från en art till en annan"). Det kunde ringa ut i vilket ögonblick som helst, och Harry och Ron, som var mitt uppe i en fäktningskamp längst bak i klassrummet**

"Jag trodde ni var sams igen", stönade Susan uppgivet.

"Vi är sams", protesterade Ron. "Var sams?"

"Att fäktas är knappast något jag skulle kalla att vara sams", sade Susan med en fnysning.

"De är pojkar, såklart det är på låtsas", sade mr Weasley vänligt. "Ni ska se pojkarna vid middagsbordet ibland."

**med ett par av Freds och Georges falska trollstavar, tittade upp. Ron hade nu en tennpapegoja i handen medan Harry höll i en gummitorsk.**

"Ron har fördärvat dig", suckade Hermione och skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"Ursäkta mig, det har jag inte gjort!" protesterade Ron. "Jag hade hjälp av de andra killarna."

"Åh, för det gör det så mycket bättre", fnös Hermione.

"Jag vet inte vad ni pratar om, jag är perfekt", sade Harry i en snobbig ton och satte näsan i vädret.

**"Nu när Potter och Weasley har varit vänliga nog att sluta upp med sina barnsligheter", sa professor McGonagall med en ilsken blick på dem båda, då huvudet på Harrys gummitorsk tyst singlade ner på golvet efter att Rons papegojnäbb hade klippt av det,**

Kvävda fnissningar fyllde salen vid informationen om hur Harrys och Rons duell med leksaksdjur hade slutat. De flesta fann det roande att de hade haft en duel i McGonagalls klassrum.

"Verkligen, Ronald, Harry", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Ni borde verkligen inte göra det på McGonagalls lektion, Flitwick är mer accepterande av det", sade Sirius och mrs Weasley som till och börjat med hade nickat började blänga på trollkarlen.

"Vad Sirius egentligen menar är att ni inte bör göra det såvida ni inte stör någon och redan är klara med dagens arbete", tillade Remus i en oskyldig ton och mrs Weasleys blängande blick förflyttades till varulven.

"Verkligen Remus?"

"Jag var en av Marodörerna, kaos följde oss överallt", svarade Remus i en belåten ton.

**"har jag någonting att meddela er allesammans. Julbalen närmar sig. Den är ett traditionellt inslag i Turneringen i magisk trekamp och ett trevligt tillfälle för oss att umgås med våra gäster. Balen är bara öppen för elever från fjärde årskursen och uppåt, men ni har tillåtelse att bjuda in en yngre gäst, om ni så önskar."'**

"En bal? Det handlar om en bal", sade Rose misstroget.

"Det var inte som om vi sa att det handlade om något annat", protesterade Harry.

"Hermione sa att ni fått i uppgift att göra er av med en lärare", påminde Leanne den yngre pojken.

"Verkligen… jag är inte säker på ifall jag kan minnas det", sade Harry med rynkad panna. "Aja, jag är säker på att hon var sarkastisk, om hon nu sade det."

"Brukade balen inte vara från femte året och uppåt?" frågade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

"Under tidigare turneringar har det varit det, men pågrund utav de särskilda omständigheterna så gjordes ett undantag det året", förklarade Dumbledore.

"Översättning, fjärde året fick gå för att Harry var en av turneringsdeltagarna", skrattade Dean.

**"Men det förklarar inte varför det på inköpslistan stod att fjärde året skulle ha galakläder", protesterade Padma.**

"Magi", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"För Merlins skull, du kan inte skylla allting på magi", stönade Oliver.

"Pappa säger att jag kan göra det, magin bryter mot alla fysikens lagar, driver honom galen", svarade Lee flinandes med en axelryckning.

**Det hördes ett hysteriskt fnitter från Lavender Brown. Parvati Patil ger henne en hård knuff i sidan medan också hon kämpade häftigt för att hålla ansiktsmusklerna i styr och inte börja fnittra. De vände sig båda om för att se på Harry. Professor McGonagall låtsades inte om dem, vilket Harry tyckte var klart orättvist, eftersom hon just hade läxat upp honom och Ron.**

"Ni fäktades", påpekade Fay misstroget.

"Men vi störde ingen!" protesterade Harry bestämt och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Öh, halva klassen såg faktiskt er match", sade Neville med ett halvt leende.

**"Alla ska vara iförda galaklädnader", fortsatte professor McGonagall, "och balen börjar klockan åtta på juldagskvällen i stora salen och avslutas vid midnatt. Och så en annan sak…" Professorn kastade en skarp blick runt om i klassen. "Julbalen är naturligtvis ett tillfälle för oss alla att roa oss och… öh… släppa ut håret", sa hon med ogillande röst.**

"Jag hoppas att du inte använde det uttrycket framför Demon-duon", sade Snape släpigt.

"Oh Merlin nej, jag varnade dem skarpt ifrån att förstöra balen", sade McGonagall en aning bestört vid tanken på hur Fred och George hade tolkat meningen "släppa ut håret".

**Lavender fnittrade värre än någonsin, med handen hårt pressad mot munnen för att kväva ljudet. Den här gången kunde Harry faktiskt se det roliga; professor McGonagall med sin strama nackknut såg inte ut att någonsin ha släppt ut sitt hår - hon hade nog aldrig släppt loss varken det eller sig själv**

"Åh ni har ingen aning", skrattade Dorea. "Minerva hade några väldigt… händelserika kvällar, när vi var yngre."

"Jag var åtminstone inte lika illa som dig", fnös McGonagall och betraktade sin döda vän.

"Jag vill inte veta. Jag vill verkligen inte veta vad mamma och Minnie hitta på när de var ungdomar, det är en för hemsk tanke", mumlade Sirius förskräckt.

**"Men det betyder inte", fortsatte professor McGonagall, "att vi tänker släppa på de krav vi ställer på Hogwartselevernas uppförande. Jag kommer att bli allvarligt förargad om nån Gryffindorelev skämmer ut skolan på minsta sätt."**

"Oh, jag är säker på alla 'ade yppskattat Fred et George ypptåg", sade Fleur med ett retsamt leende. "J'ai 'ört så fantastiska 'istorier om dem."

"Nej, det hade varit katastrof", viskade Leanne förskräckt.

"Vi är hedrade över din beundran, vackra dam", sade Fred flinandes och gjorde en svepande gest med handen samtidigt som han bugade sig.

**Klockan ringde, och det vanliga tumultet utbröt då alla packade ner sina saker i skolväskorna. Professor McGonagall ropade högt för att överrösta oväsendet: "Potter, jag vill gärna tala lite med dig!" Harry antog att det hade med hans huvudlösa gummitorsk att göra **

"Nej, ifall det gällde det så hade hon skällt ut dig framför hela klassen", sad Sirius.

"Mycket erfarenhet utav det, kära kusin", sade Narcissa en aning nedlåtande.

"Underbara minnen", flinade Sirius.

**och gick dystert fram mot katedern. Professor McGonagall väntade tills resten av klassen hade försvunnit och sa sedan: "Potter, turneringsdeltagarna och deras partners ska…"**

**"Vilka partners?" frågade Harry. Professor McGonagall såg misstänksamt på honom, som om hon trodde att han försökte göra sig lustig.**

"Nope, inte alls", sade Harry.

"Det borde vara uppenbart att hon menar danspartner med tanke på att ni har en bal", påpekade Ginny med ett skratt dolt bakom en hand.

**"Era partners till julbalen, Potter", sa hon kyligt. "Era danspartners." Harrys mage drog ihop sig som i kramp.**

**"Danspartners?" Han kände hur rodnaden steg på kinderna. "Jag dansar inte", sa han hastigt.**

"Du dansade ganska bra från vad jag såg", påpekade Katie.

"Tack", mumlade en rodnande Harry. "Men det var Parvatis förtjänst, jag är verkligen inte bra på att dansa."

**"Jo, det gör du visst det", sa professor McGonagall irriterat. "Det är just det jag talar om. Det är tradition att turneringsdeltagarna med sina moatjéer öppnar balen."**

"Vad betyder det? Moatjéer, menar jag", frågade Jimmy Peaks intresserat.

"Kavaljer eller dam", sade Percy snabbt. "Det är av franskt ursprung om jag minns rätt och syftar på din dejt."

"De franska ordet betyder 'älft", tillade Fleur leendes.

**Harry fick en plötslig vision av sig själv i hög hatt och frack, i sällskap med en flicka i samma sorts ryschiga klänning som moster Petunia alltid hade på sig på morbror Verons firmafester.**

"Åh jag håller med dig om den tanken, jag skulle aldrig vilja ha på mig en ryschig klänning", sade Tonks med en äcklad min.

"Din dejt hade väl inte det?" frågade Narcissa.

"Nej… hon hade en väldig fin klänning"; sade Harry och Parvati lös upp, hon hade varit övertygad om att Harry inte hade en aning om vad hon hade på sig, han hade inte varit den mest uppmärksamma dejten.

**"Jag tänker inte dansa", sa han.**

**"Det är tradition", sa professor McGonagall med bestämd röst. "Du är Hogwarts förkämpe, och du ska göra vad som förväntas av dig som representant för skolan. Se därför till att skaffa dig en dam till balen, Potter."**

"Varför just en dam?" frågade Fred.

"Jag undrade också över det, du sade dam till oss med", instämde George med rynkad panna.

"Därför ifall jag inte hade klargjort att ni skulle ha med er det så hade ni försökt ta jättebläckfisken med er till balen som er dejt, eller något annat djur", sade McGonagall med en sträng blick.

"Diskriminering", muttrade tvillingarna lågmält innan Fred skrek: "FRIHET FÖR LEYROY"

"Ifall ni vet vad som är bäst för er kommer ni hålla tyst och lyssna på boken", väste Snape och blängde på tvillingarna.

**"Men… jag kan inte…"**

**"Du hörde vad jag sa, Potter", sa professor McGonagall slutgiltigt. **

"Det löser fortfarande inte problemet med att han inte kan dansa", påpekade Tonks.

"Jag hade danslektioner för alla mina lejon", sade McGonagall korthugget.

"Betyder det att Snape hade danslektioner med Slytherin?" frågade Sirius viskandes.

"Han översåg det bara, han lät prefekterna sköta själva träningen", sade Daphne som hört frågan.

**En vecka tidigare skulle Harry ha betraktat det som en enkel match att hitta en danspartner jämfört med att ställa upp mot en ungersk taggsvans. Men nu, när han hade klarat av draken och stod inför uppgiften att bjuda in en flicka till balen, tänkte han att han skulle ha föredragit ännu en dust med taggsvansen.**

"Se han är galen", muttrade Zacharias.

"Det verkar som om han har umgåtts för mycket med Hagrid och, vad är hans namn, Weasleyn som är galen i drakar", instämde en annan elev viskandes.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, alla skulle ha velat gå med dig om du frågat dem… nåja, nästan alla", sade Sirius flinande.

"Öh… tack?" sade Harry tveksamt.

"Ignorera din gudfar, Harry", suckade Remus och Harry nickade snabbt.

**Harry hade aldrig förr varit med om att så många elever skrev upp sig på listan över dem som skulle stanna på Hogwarts över julen. Han gjorde det förstås alltid, eftersom det enda alternativet för honom var att återvända till Privet Drive, men under de föregående åren hade det bara varit han och ett litet fåtal till som firade jul på skolan.**

"Jag vill aldrig återvända dit", muttrade Harry.

"Det kommer du inte heller", lovade Sirius. "Aldrig mer. Ditt hem är Hogwarts och hos mig." Sirius var mycket medveten om att även ifall Harry skulle bo hos honom så skulle Hogwarts fortfarande vara pojkens hem. Trots allt så hade slottet varit hans första hem, eller åtminstone det första hemmet han kunde minnas. Sirius var bara tacksam över att han nu fått möjligheten att ge Harry ett riktigt hem, med en familj som älskade honom. Harry hade visserligen skapat sin egna familj på skolan, men han saknade vuxna i sitt liv. Han kunde nu på riktigt ge sin gudson den delen.

**I år skulle däremot alla från fjärde årskursen och uppåt stanna kvar. Alla var som besatta av den förestående balen - i varje fall flickorna. Det var förvånansvärt hur många flickor det plötsligt verkade finnas på Hogwarts - han hade aldrig riktigt lagt märke till det tidigare.**

"De utgör bara halva befolkningen av Hogwarts", sade Padma sarkastiskt.

"Det var inget som jag hade tänkt på tidigare, det var inte direkt relevant", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Flickor som fnittrade och viskade i korridorerna, flickor som skrek av skratt då pojkarna passerade dem, flickor som upphetsat diskuterade vad de skulle ha på sig på julbalen.**

"Jag önskar verkligen att vi kunde ha en till bal", suckade Parvati.

"Du kommer antagligen inte få uppleva en till på Hogwarts, men de renblodiga anordnar ett flertal baler varje år", sade Sirius.

"Fruktansvärt tråkiga baler", muttrade Malfoy och Zabini fnös. "Åh håll tyst, ifall jag minns rätt så är det där din mamma hittar dina framtida styvpappor."

"Urgh, använd inte det ordet, jag föredrar ordet klienter."

**"Varför måste de alltid gå omkring i flock?" frågade Harry Ron, då en tio, tolv flickor gick förbi dem och fnissade och kikade på Harry. "Hur ska man kunna få tag i nån och fråga henne utan alla andra hört det?"**

**"Kanske med lasso?" föreslog Ron. "Har du nån aning om vem du skulle vilja försöka med?"**

"Jag önskar verkligen att ni hade provat det", skrattade Gabriel. "Det hade varit så epic att se."

"Vem gick du ens på balen med?" frågade Lee.

"Jag gick som singel, det fanns otroligt många danssugna damer", svarade Gabriel belåtet.

**Harry svarade inte. Han visste mycket väl vem han gärna skulle vilja fråga, men hur han skulle få mod till det var en annan sak… Cho var ett år äldre än han. Hon var mycket söt, hon var en mycket skicklig quidditchspelare, och dessutom var hon mycket populär. Ron tyckte förstå veta vilka tankar som rörde sig i Harrys huvud.**

"Aww, är Harry kär i Cho", kuttrade Oliver och Harry blängde på sin äldre vän.

"Vill du verkligen reta mig, Ollie-Pollie", sade Harry till sist med en ondskefullt flin.

"Jag trodde vi kom överens om att aldrig nämna det igen", muttrade Oliver.

"Det var du som började", protesterade Harry och räckte ut tungan.

"Du, Potter, kan ni åtminstone försöka agera era åldrar", fräste Umbridge åt de två pojkarna som tjafsade med varandra.

Efter en snabb blick mot den fruktansvärt rosa kvinnan vände sig Oliver tillbaka mot Harry med ett höj ögonbryn men frös mitt i rörelsen när han såg glimten i Harrys ögon.

"Hon är min, du kan inte få henne. Skaffa dig en egen", gnällde Harry i en barnslig röst och flyttade sig snabbt över för att greppa tag i en skrattandes Ginny.

"Jag har en bättre än dig", svarade Oliver en aning förvirrat, men i samma envisa, barnsliga ton samtidigt som han grep tag i Alicia.

"Nuhu, min har finare hår! Det glänser!" sköt Harry tillbaka och räckte ut tungan.

"POTTER, vad tror du att du HÅLLER PÅ MED?" skrek Umbridge över skratten som hade uppstått.

"Jag agerar min ålder", svarade Harry en aning förvirrat.

"Sist jag kollade var du femton och inte fem, Potter!" fräste Umbridge.

"Åh förlåt, jag trodde att du menade att jag skulle agera vid den åldern du trodde jag var, du behandlar oss alla som femåringar", sade Harry innan han vände sin uppmärksamhet till Ginny. "Jag är ledsen Ginny. Tack för att du inte protestera."

Med de orden så släppte Harry taget om den rödhåriga häxan och satte sig ordentligt i sin plats medan hans klasskamrater tjöt av skratt.

"Straffkommendering", spottade en illröd Umbridge tillslut ut sig.

** "Vet du, det är inga problem för din del. Du är ju en av turneringsdeltagarna. Du har just besegrat en ungersk taggsvans. De står säkert i kö för att få gå med dig på balen."**

"Se, jag sa ju det", sade Sirius belåtet.

"Det är inte bästa grunden till en partner", sade mrs Weasley en aning irriterat. "Ett förhållande bör baseras på kärlek och gemenskap, inte på berömmelse och ens bedrifter. Du kanske inte har…"

"Inte har vad", snäste Sirius och temperaturen i rummet tycktes sjunka vid hans uppenbara ilska. "Jag skulle akta dina nästa ord, Molly. För jag garanterar att jag har erfarenhet utav ett hälsosamt förhållande. Mitt äktenskap var bland det bästa som hänt mig och det var baserat på våra känslor och inget annat."

"Du älskade henne verkligen… ifall du frågat mig ett år sen hade jag sagt att det var omöjligt, men efter ha träffat dig är det uppenbart", sade Ginny med ett mjukt leende.

"Jag är bara en stjärna, men hon är en hel konstellation", svarade Sirius med ett svagt leende.

"Åh jag kommer ihåg det, den meningen var med i ditt tal vid ert bröllop", sade Dorea i en förtjust ton och smått blanka ögon. "Fick alla tårögda den dagen."

**Som bevis på deras nyligen reparerade vänskap försökte Ron hålla bitterheten borta ur rösten. Och till Harrys häpnad visade det sig dessutom att han hade rätt. En lockig tredjeårsflicka från Hufflepuff, som Harry aldrig förr hade talat med, frågade redan nästa dag om han ville gå med henne på balen. Harry blev så överrumplad att han sa "nej" innan han ens hann tänka på saken**

Flickan som hade frågat Harry till balen året innan rodnade svagt, men fylldes ändå av värme vid avslöjandet att hans snabba svar hade berott på överraskning snarare än att han ansett att hon sett hemskt ut och inte velat stå bredvid henne inför tre skolor.

"Typiskt män att inte tänka efter innan de ger ett svar", mumlade Daphne och skakade på huvudet.

**Flickan gick sig väg med ganska sårad min, och Harry blev tvungen att uthärda Deans, Seamus och Rons pikar om henne under hela lektionen i trollkonsthistoria. Dagen därpå var det två flickor till som frågade honom, en flicka från andra årskursen och (till hans förskräckelse) en femteårsflicka, som såg ut att kunna slå ner honom om han sa nej.**

"Jag tvivlar att det skulle hjälpa henne, jag menar hon tjänar inget på det", påpekade Percy.

"Nej, men det kunde ha gett henne tillfredsställelse. För att du inte tackade ja, du vet", sade Gabriel flinandes.

"Oavsett vad så slog hon inte ner mig", avbröt Harry snabbt innan ett argument hann bryta ut.

**"Hon var faktiskt riktigt snygg", sa Ron ärligt, då han hade slutat skratta.**

**"Hon var tre decimeter längre än jag", sa Harry, som fortfarande kände sig skakad. "Föreställ dig hur dum jag skulle se ut om jag försökte dansa med henne." **

"Mindre dum än ifall du hade kommit helt ensam", påpekade Hermione.

"Det löste sig, jag hittade en dejt till balen", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"I sista sekund, som med alla andra uppgifter det året", sade Hermione torrt.

"Men fortfarande i tid", flinade Ron. "Det är inte hur snabbt man klarar av det som spelar roll, utan hur noggrann man har varit."

"Sluta använda mina egna ord emot mig", morrade Hermione.

**Han kom ihåg Hermiones anmärkning om Krum. "De gillar honom bara för att han är berömd!" Harry tvivlade starkt på att några av de flickor, som hittills hade frågat om han ville gå på balen med dem, skulle ha gjort det om han inte hade varit Hogwarts förkämpe.**

"De hade kunnat fråga på grund utav att du är pojken som överlevde."

"Tack Ginny, det förbättrade verkligen allting", sade Harry sarkastiskt åt Ginny som log oskyldigt.

**Sedan undrade han om han skulle oroa sig för den saken, ifall Cho kom och frågade. På det hela taget måste Harry medge att även om han hade det pinsamma uppdraget att öppna balen framför sig, hade tillvaron blivit betydligt bättre sedan han klarat av den första uppgiften. Han fick inte längre lika många hånfulla gliringar när han gick genom korridorerna och han hade på känn att det var Cedrics förtjänst - Harry anade att han, som tack för tipset om drakarna, hade sagt åt Hufflepuffarna att lämna honom i fred.**

"Det var vänligt av honom", sade Mrs Weasley med ett leende.

"Han var en vänligt person", sade Cho med ett litet leende. Mrs Warren bet sig i läppen, det lät inte lovande att flickan hade pratat om pojken i dåtid, och hon hoppades innerligt att det hade att göra med att de tappat kontakten.

**Det verkade inte heller vara lika många STÖD CEDRIC DIGGORY-märken i omlopp. Draco Malfoy gick naturligtvis fortfarande omkring och citerade Rita Skeeters artikel vid varje lägligt tillfälle, men det var inte länge så många som skrattade.**

Dorea motstod frestelsen att sucka, hon antog att hon skulle vara tacksam för att det åtminstone hade blivit lite bättre. Allt hon kunde hoppas för var att hennes sonson inte tog till sig för mycket av vad som sades. Kanske borde hon ha lektioner med Harry i hur man bäst ignorerade andras kommentar och vände situationen till sin fördel.

**Något som också bidrog till Harrys känsla av välbefinnande var att det inte hade dykt upp någon artikel om Hagrid i The Daily Prophet.**

"Åh vänta bara, hon håller bara på informationen tills hon har mer material att förnedra dig med", tänkte Kingsley ilsket och knöt sina händer. Den kvinnan drev honom galen och han var inte skamsen över att erkänna att han hade fantasier om att arrestera och äntligen bli av med reporten för alltid.

**"Hon verkade då inte särskilt intresserad av magiska djur, ärligt talat", sa Hagrid under terminens sista lektion i vård och skötsel av magiska djur, när Harry, Ron och Hermione frågade honom hur intervjun med Rita Skeeter hade gått. Till deras stora lättnad hade Hagrid gett upp varje form av direktkontakt med skrabborna. Istället satt de nu i trygghet vid ett bockbord i trädgården bakom Hagrids stuga och gjorde i ordning nya foderblandningar att fresta skrabborna med.**

"De är åtminstone säkra", tänkte mrs Weasley.

"Man skulle kunna tro det mamma", sa Ron.

"Sa jag det högt?" frågade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Nej, men jag såg vad du tänkte."

"Vänta, jag trodde att den lektionen gick bra", avbröt Dean med rynkad panna.

"Det kanske var lektionen efter som skrabborna rymde… eller var det lektionen innan", sade Ron eftertänksamt.

"Jag tror att de lyckades tända eld på några löv, men det var nog det", sade Lavender tveksamt.

**"Hon vill bara tala me mej om dej, Harry", fortsatte Hagrid med låg röst. "Ja, jag tala om för hon att vi har vart vänner sen jag kom å hämta dej hos familjen Dursley."Har du aldrig behövt tillrättavisa honom på de här fyra åren?" fråga hon. "Har han aldrig gjort nåt fuffens på lektionerna? **

"Nej, tydligen bara på andra lektioner. Mer specifikt mina lektioner", muttrade Snape medan han tänkte tillbaka på händelsen då Potter kastat en fyrverkeripjäs i en av kittlarna.

"Ifall du kanske gav honom en chans", föreslog Sinistra. "Båda utav er har inte agerat ert bästa mot varandra."

Snape muttrade något lågmält till svar och Sinistra suckade innan hon lämnade ämnet ifred.

**Jag sa nej, å hon verka inte alls nöjd. Man skulle tro att hon gärna ville ha mej till å säja att du e hemsk, Harry."**

"Hon borde ha pratat med Snape", sade Oliver med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var vad jag också sa!" utbrast Harry glatt.

**"Det är klart att hon ville", sa Harry och slängde ner några rejäla drakleverbitar i en stor plåtbehållare och tog upp kniven för att skära lite fler. "Hon kan ju inte bara hålla på och skriva om vilken tragisk liten hjälte jag är. Det blir tråkigt i längden."**

Bill frustade till av skratt. "Verkligen Harry?"

"Vad, det var sanningen. Så fort hon kunde så lämnade hon vinkeln om att jag var en tragisk hjälte. Att framställa mig som en galning var mer produktivt."

"Du vet, när jag tänker på det så var det länge sen jag såg en artikel från Skeeter som var särskilt elak", sade Kingsley plötsligt.

Harry, Ron och Hermione delade en blick, alla tre av dem medvetna om precis varför Skeeter inte hade skrivit så hänsynslösa artiklar på sistone. Det hjälpte verkligen att ha utpressningsmaterial på reportern och hon verkade ha tagit Hermiones hot på allvar.

**"Hon försöker hitta en ny vinkling, Hagrid", sa Ron snusförnuftigt, medan han skalade ett par salamanderägg. "Du skulle ha sagt att Harry är en galen brottsling!"**

**"Men de e han ju inte!" sa Hagrid och såg helt chockerad ut.**

"Beroende på hur man ser det så är han en brottsling. Jag vill inte tänka på hur många brott han och de andra två egentligen har begått", muttrade mr Weasley.

"Oavsett vad så är Harry galen", fnös Lee.

"Säger personen som är bästa vän med tvillingarna", sköt Harry tillbaka.

**"Hon borde ha intervjuat Snape", sa Harry bistert- "Han skulle säkert ha gett henne vad hon var ute efter. "Potter har brutit mot reglerna sen första dagen han kom till skolan…"**

"Och har inte slutat än… och kommer undan med allt", muttrade Snape bittert. Det var inte rättvist att Potter kunde göra vad han ville utan konsekvenser.

**"Har han verkligen sagt de?" frågade Hagrid, medan Ron och Hermione skrattade. "Ja, du kanske har brutit mot en å annan av skolans regler, Harry, men du e en fin pojke, de e du!"**

"Bravo, Hagrid!" sade Harry och flinade.

"Ursäktar inte att han bryter mot reglerna, ifall det hade varit någon annan så hade de blivit bestraffade eller relegerade om de bruit samma regler", mumlade Snape.

"Kanske, kanske inte. Vi kommer aldrig kunna veta det. Men du kan inte förneka att mr Potter har hjälpt skolan och räddat liv", sade professor Vector leendes.

**"Kommer du på julbalen, Hagrid?" frågade Ron.**

**"Ja, jag sticker kanske in näsan å tar mej en titt på den", sa Hagrid lite buttert. "De blir nog tidernas fest. De e visst du som ska inleda me första dansen, Harry. Vem har du bjudit?"**

"Jag är säker på att en viss fransk rektor har med saken att göra", sade Charlie med ett flin och Hagrid rodnade.

**"Ingen än så länge." Harry kände hur han rodnade igen. Hagrid lät ämnet falla.**

"Det är den bra saken med Hagrid, han tjatar inte när han vet att man inte vill prata om det", sa Remus.

"Han är en bra vän", instämde Sirius.

**Sista veckan på terminen blev mer och mer uppsluppen allt eftersom dagarna gick. Rykten om julbalen surrade i luften, även om Harry inte trodde på hälften av dem - till exempel att Dumbledore skulle ha köpt hundra tunnor mjöd från madam Rosmerta.**

"Det hade varit otroligt", sade George flinandes.

"Tyvärr så var det endast 78 tunnor mjöd", fortsatte Fred med ett tjuvaktigt leende.

"Ifall du vill hänvisa honungsöl som mjöd, ja då köpte han ganska många tunnor", rättade Percy i en uttråkad ton.

**Men det verkade stämma att han hade bokat Systrarna Spök. Harry visste inte exakt vad eller vilka Systrarna Spök var, eftersom han aldrig hade haft tillgång till någon trollkarlsradio. **

"Jag är så avundsjuk", suckade Tonks innan hon vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Harry. "Och hur kan du inte ha hört talat om Systrarna Spök?"

"Boken sade det. Den förklarade exakt hur jag inte hade hört talas om dem."

"Du hade varit på Hogwarts i tre och ett halvt år! Det finns ingen ursäkt som bortförklarar varför du

inte kände till dem!"

"Vad sägs som om att jag var upptagen med att snoka runt och rädda liv?" föreslog Harry nervöst.

"Nej, eller jo, nej… kanske… oavsett vad ska vi tillsammans lyssna på deras musik", sade Tonks bestämt.

**Men att döma av den vilda förtjusningen hos andra elever, som hade vuxit upp med TTR:s (Trollkarlarnas Trådlösa Radiobolags) musiksändningar, förstod han att de måste vara en mycket populär musikgrupp.**

"Populär musikgrupp? Det täcker det inte ens, de är det bästa bandet någonsin!" utbrast Tonks.

"Okej, chilla Tonks, vi vet att du älskar den gruppen", fnös Charlie.

"Men Charlie, de får höra dem gratis! Live! Har du någon aning om hur svårt det är att få tag i biljetter till deras konserter?"

"Med tanke på att du alltid drar med mig, så ja, jag har en aning om det", fnös Charlie.

**Några av lärarna, bland dem lille professor Flitwick, gav upp försöket att undervisa eleverna, när de så tydligt hade tankarna på annat håll. Han lät dem spela spel på hans onsdagslektion**

"Spel, Filius?" frågade Umbridge i en sockersöt ton.

"Vi var klara med uppgifterna, det var min tro att de förtjänade att slappna av under en lektion och spela spel. Om jag hade börjat på något nytt hade de inte kommit ihåg det", svarade Flitwick.

"De är här för att lära sig, inte slappna av", snäste Umbridge.

"Huh, jag trodde inte hon var medveten om att vi är här för att lära oss", mumlade Hermione.

** och tillbringade själv större delen av tiden med att prata med Harry om den perfekta Locka till sig-besvärjelse han hade använt för att klara av turneringens första uppgift. **

"Den var imponerande, speciellt med tanke på att han lärde sig den ordentligt kvällen innan han använt den när han tidigare inte behärskat den", sade Flitwick.

"När han väl fokuserar ordentligt så är han väldigt duktig", instämde McGonagall.

Andra lärare var inte fullt så generösa. Ingenting kunde till exempel på professor Binns att avstå från att tröska igenom sina anteckningar om svartalfupproren - eftersom Binns inte ens hade låtit sin död stå i vägen för att sin fortsatta gärning som lärare, väntade sig ingen att en bagatell som julen skulle avskräcka honom. Det var förunderligt hur han kunde få de blodigaste och grymmaste svartalfupplopp att låta lika tråkiga som Percys rapport om kittelbottnar.

"Jag är inte riktigt säker på ifall det var en komplimang eller inte", sade Percy.

"De var en förolämpning mer, ledsen", sa Harry fåraktigt.

**Professor McGonagall och professor Moody höll också eleverna i arbete till sista minuten på sina lektioner. Och Snape skulle förstås lika lite tillåta eleverna att spela spel på sina lektioner som han skulle vilja adoptera Harry.**

Harry kunde inte låta bli att rysa vid tanken, att bli adopterad av Snape var en hemsk tanke.

**Han kastade en elak blick på klassen och meddelade att de skulle få förhör på motgifter under terminens sista lektion.**

"Det är inte så konstigt, jag har en kusin som alltid har matteprov dagen före lovet", sade Lee med en grimas. "Tro mig, det är det sista man vill ha innan ett lov, matte är hemskt."

"Jag tycker matte är kul", sa Hermione med ett leende.

"Klart du gör det, det är baserat på logik", fnös Lee.

**"Dum och elak, det är just vad han är", sa Ron bittert samma kväll i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. "Komma med ett prov på sista dagen och förstöra slutet på terminen för oss med en massa pluggande."**

**"Hmm… du verkar ju inte precis överanstränga dig", sa Hermione och såg upp på honom från sina trolldrycksanteckningar. Ron var ivrigt sysselsatt med att bygga ett korthus av sina knallkort - en mycket mer spännande förströelse än med vanliga mugglarkort, eftersom det fanns en risk att alltihop skulle explodera i vilket ögonblick som helst.**

"Det låter coolt", sade Gideon intresserad.

"Seamus är expert på att få det explodera, jag har ingen aning om hur många gånger han har förlorat sina ögonbryn", skrattade Dean.

"För att inte tala om bränderna vi fått släcka", fnös Neville.

"Bränder? De ska inte starta bränder!" utbrast madam Pomfrey oroligt.

"Det är Seamus vi pratar om, vi har ingen aning om hur han gör det", svarade Dean en aning uppgivet.

**"Det är jul, Hermione", kom det lättjefullt från Harry. Han satt i en fåtölj vid spisen och läste om Att flyga med Chudley Cannons för tionde gången. Hermione kastade en sträng blick på honom också.**

"Säger personen som inte behövde bry sig om betygen det året", påpekade Dean.

"Som om det skulle hindra Snape från att bestraffa mig ifall jag inte gjorde alla uppgifter", fnös Harry.

**"Jag trodde att du åtminstone skulle göra någonting konstruktivt, Harry, även om du inte vill läsa på om dina motgifter!"**

**"Som vadå, till exempel?" frågade Harry, medan han betraktade hur Joey Jenkins från Chudley Cannons slog i väg en dunkare mot en jagare ur Ballycastle Bats.**

**"Det där ägget!" väste Hermione.**

**"Lugn bara, Hermione, jag har lång tid på mig, ända till den tjugofjärde februari", sa Harry.**

"Harry, snälla säg att du inte sköt upp att lösa ägget och skaffa en strategi till veckan innan uppgiften", bad Sirius.

"Nejdå, jag sköt inte upp det till veckan innan uppgiften", sade Harry med ett svagt leende.

"Harry, du kommer få så mycket problem för det där sen", väste Hermione.

"Jag tar det då", mumlade Harry tillbaka.

**Han hade lagt sitt gyllene ägg i kofferten uppe i sovsalen och hade öppnat det sedan festen efter den första uppgiften. Det var trots allt fortfarande två och en halv månad kvar tills han behövde veta vad all den där skrikande jämren skulle betyda.**

"Jag hade mått bättre ifall du hade listat ut det så fort som möjlig och kunnat förbereda dig för allt", suckade Remus.

"Gamla vanor som sitter i, när jag bodde hos familjen Dursley föredrog de ifall jag inte gjorde mina läxor över huvud taget, jag brukade göra dem påväg till skolan, så ofta blev det i sista sekund", sade Harry ursäktande.

"När du bodde hos familjen Dursley? Har du flyttat?" frågade Oliver ivrigt.

"Um… nej, inte än… öh, jag tänkte, du vet… flytta till, han har sagt…"

Sirius himlade med ögonen och placerade en hand på Harrys knä. "Harry kommer flytta in med mig, och trots mina många löften om det så vill han inte ta det för givet."

"Ni tycker inte att ni tar ut segern i förtid? Ni har ingen aning om ifall han kommer bli frikänd på sin rättegång, ni har inte ens ett datum för det. Och säg att han blir frikänd, det finns inget som säger att han kommer få vårdnaden", påpekade Daphne.

Sirius ögon mörknade vid häxans ord. "Jag tänker inte låta någon ta Harry ifrån mig, om jag blir dömd kommer jag fly."

"Sirius, inte ens du kan fly från rättssalen, det är omöjligt", suckade madam Bones.

"Det är också omöjligt att inte bli galen i Azkaban, eller fly därifrån, omöjligt att bryta sig in på Hogwarts och undvika lagen så länge som jag gjort", påpekade Sirius lugnt.

"Oroa er inte, pappa kommer få honom frikänd på nolltid", sa Parvati självsäkert.

"Precis, han vet vad han håller på med", instämde Padma.

**"Men det kan ta veckor att räkna ut det!" sa Hermione. "Du kommer att framstå som en riktig idiot, om alla andra vet vad nästa uppgift går ut på och du inte har en aning om det!" **

"Jag hade inte velat vara förberedd till den uppgiften", sade Harry med en rysning.

"Um, du ville inte vara förberedd till uppgiften?" frågade Susan förvirrat.

"Nej, jag ville inte vara oförberedd", rättade Harry. "Det hade varit hemskt, jag hade misslyckats totalt."

"Men du sade att du inte hade velat vara förberedd!" protesterar Susan.

"Nej, oförberedd. Varför skulle jag inte vilja vara förberedd? Det hade varit galet", fnös Harry.

**"Låt honom vara ifred, Hermione, han förtjänar lite andrum", sa Ron och placerade de båda sista korten överst på huset, varpå hela rubbet exploderade och svedde hans ögonbryn.**

**"Vad snygg du är, Ron, svedda ögonbryn kommer att passa fint till din galaklädnad!" Det var Fred och George. De slog sig ner vid bordet är Harry, Ron och Hermione satt. Ron kände efter hur skadade ögonbrynen var.**

"Var det illa?" frågade mrs Weasley med en suck.

"De var nästan helt borta, men det är lugnt, inget som lite magi inte kunde fixa", sade Ron lugnande.

**"Ron, får vi låna Piggelin?" frågade George.**

**"Nej, han är ute med ett brev", sa Ron. "Varför vill ni det?"**

"Vi borde verkligen ha frågat mer, det finns ingen som du skulle skicka brev till", sade Fred.

"Jag hade kunnat skickat brev till mamma och pappa."

"Nah, du hade gjort det för inte alltför länge sen, ifall du följde schemat åtminstone", påpekade George.

"Ni har ett schema?" sade Tracey misstroget.

"Ja, för att mamma och pappa ska få ständiga uppdateringar om våra liv, det är enklare", sade Ginny med en axelryckning.

"Och det fanns ingen anledning till varför Pig skulle vara borta vid det tillfället, så vi borde verkligen ha frågat vem du skickade brev med."

"Som om du skulle trott mig ifall jag sagt att jag skickade ett brev till Sirius", fnös Ron och tvillingarna började skratta.

**"Därför att George vill bjuda honom på julbalen", sa Fred ironiskt. **

**"Därför att vi vill skicka ett brev, din enfaldiga klantskalle", sa George.**

"George kalla inte din bror det", utbrast Mrs Weasley.

"Ledsen mamma", sade George och såg ner på golvet.

"Jag tror inte att det är er mamma som du borde be om ursäkt till", påpekade mr Weasley milt.

"Åh, ledsen Ron", sade George i en låg ton.

**"Vem är det som ni båda hela tiden skriver till?" frågade Ron.**

**"Dra in din nyfikna näsa, Ron, annars riskerar du att den också blir svedd", sa Fred och viftade hotande med sin trollstav. "Nå, har ni hittat några att gå på balen med än?"**

"Hade ni ens dejter vid den tidpunkten?" frågade Charlie.

"Nope, inte just då", sade George.

"Så vilka går ni med?" frågade en flicka nervöst.

"Jag tror att den ena kommer avslöjas alldeles strax", sa Hermione.

**"Nix", sa Ron.**

**"Då är det bäst att du sätter lite fart, brorsan, för annars kommer alla de bästa att vara upptagna", sa Fred.**

**"Vem ska du gå med då?" frågade Ron.**

**"Angelina", svarade Fred prompt, utan att se det minsta generad ut.**

"Hade du redan frågat henne?" frågade Tonks.

"Nope, jag hade glömt den detaljen", flinade Fred.

"Det var ganska underhållande att se honom inse det", sade Harry med ett skratt.

**"Va?" sa Ron häpet. "Har du redan frågat henne?"**

**"Där sa du nåt", sa Fred. Han vred på huvudet och ropade tvärs över uppehållsrummet: "Hallå där! Angelina!"**

"Du kan inte gå över till henne istället för att be henne gå över till dig?" frågade mr Weasley med en suck och Fred skrattade nervöst.

"Båda är Gryffindors, jag tvivlar att någon kommer resa sig, de kommer antagligen skrika tvärs över rummet", skrattade Julia.

**Angelina, som stod och pratade med Alicia Spinnet i närheten av brasan, tittade bort mot honom.**

**"Vad är det?" ropade hon tillbaka.**

**"Vill du gå på balen med mig?"**

"Inte en chans att det funkar", fnös Astoria misstroget.

"Nej, jag skulle ha tackat nej bara på grund av sättet han frågade på", instämde Daphne med rynkad näsa.

**Angelina gav Fred ett värderande ögonkast.**

**"Okej då", sa hon och vände sig med ett litet leende mot Alicia och fortsatte samtalet.**

"Fred, det där var ganska oartigt", sade mrs Weasley ogillande.

"Det är Fred, vad hade du förväntat dig?" fnös Percy.

"Jag förstår inte… jag trodde du dejtade henne", sade Rose Zeller och nickade mot Katie.

"Jo, vi blev ihop strax efter balen, George gick med Katie och i princip hade vi en dubbel-dejt där vi bytte partners."

"Trippel-dejt om jag får be, jag och Lee var också där", avbröt Alicia med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Och jag hade Olivers tillåtelse att gå med hans flickvän", tillade Lee med ett leende kastat mot Oliver.

"När gjorde de två slut egentligen, Oliver och Alicia menar jag", viskade Amanda till Katrina som osäkert svarade "någon gång under sommaren, men de är ju tillsammans nu igen. Jag vet inte vad som hände.".

"Så ska det gå till", sa Fred till Harry och Ron. "Lätt som en plätt."

"Jag kan inte fatta att du tackade ja, Johnson", sade Astoria misstroget.

"Det var Fred… självklart så hade jag föredragit ifall George frågat mig, men det var fortfarande kul", svarade Angelina med en axelryckning. "Fast jag ska erkänna att jag först var lite osäker på vem av dem som frågade, även om det inte spela någon roll."

"Det är lugnt, oavsett vad så sluta det bra", sade Fred leendes.

**Han reste sig gäspande. "Det är väl bäst att vi använder en skoluggla då, George kom med nu…"**

**"Vänta, ni kan använda Hedwig", sade Harry snabbt. "Hon behöver komma iväg och flyga lite."**

**"Toppen Harry, vi ska göra det", sa George tacksamt innan de gick. Ron upphörde med att pilla på ögonbrynen och tittade på Harry över det pyrande korthusvraket.**

"Hade inte du skickat ett brev till Remus med henne?" frågade Hermione plötsligt.

"Hon hade kommit tillbaka nästan tre veckor innan, hon var ovanligt snabb", sade Harry leendes.

"Dessutom trodde jag att hon skulle uppskatta att få flyga igen."

"Det gjorde hon, hon blev väldigt glad när vi gav henne brevet", sade George.

"Potter, jag tror du bör kolla din uggla. Vem som helst kan använda henne", sa Malfoy och Harry höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn.

"Hon skulle inte acceptera ett brev från vem som helst, men hon vet att hon kan lita på familjen Weasley, dessutom antar jag att tvillingarna förklarade att jag sagt att det var lugnt", svarade han tillslut.

**"Vi måste faktiskt sätt i gång, vet du… och fråga nån. Han har rätt. Annars slutar det med att vi får gå på balen med ett par troll."**

Hermione gav ifrån sig en harmsen fnysning.

"Ron, du måste verkligen lära dig att tänka innan du öppnar munnen", stönar Charlie.

"Som om du är mycket bättre", fnös Tonks misstroget.

**"Ett par… vad var det du kallade dem, om jag får lov att fråga?"**

**"Ja… du vet", sa Ron och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag skulle då hellre gå ensam än med… med Eloise Midgen, till exempel."**

**"Hon har inte alls lika mycket finnar längre… och hon är väldigt trevlig!"**

**"Hennes näsa är alldeles sned", sa Ron.**

"Jag hade redan en dejt, tack så mycket", väste Eloise och blängde på Ron.

"Åh… um ledsen?" sade Ron förvirrat, något som inte hjälpte flickans humör alls.

**"Å, jag förstår", sa Hermione, som nu ilsknade till på allvar. "Så du tar i själva verket hellre med dig den sötaste flicka du kan få tag i, även om hon är en helt vidrig person?"**

**"Öh… ja, det låter väl rimligt", sa Ron.**

**"Jag går och lägger mig", fräste Hermione och svepte iväg mot trappan till flickornas sovavdelning utan ett ord till.**

"Ronald!" utropade mrs Weasley i en misstrogen ton.

"Jag trodde att vi hade uppfostrat dig bättre", fortsatte mr Weasley och såg besviket på sin yngsta son.

"Men jag...", protesterade Ron men hans mammas blick stoppade honom, irriterat korsad han armarna framför bröstet och blängde på marken. Hans var fri att ha sin egna åsikt, det var inte hans fel att böckerna avslöjade en privat konversation. Relativt privat konversation åtminstone.

"Nå, ska du inte be dem om ursäkt?" frågade mr Weasley strängt.

"Jag är ledsen", muttrade Ron mot golvet och mr Weasley spände blicken i sin son, det var inte en acceptabel ursäkt och han harklade sig menade. Ron suckade irriterat innan han vände sig mot Hermione. "Jag är ledsen att jag uppträdde taklöst", sade han innan han snabbt vände sig åt det håll där Eloise satt. "Jag är ledsen för mina ord. Jag borde inte ha skämtat om ditt utseende."

Eloise fnös en aning förolämpat, fast besluten att inte acceptera ursäkten, inte när Ron egentligen inte menade den. Hon förtjänade bättre än det. Hon tänkte inte längre ta alla andras skit.

**Personalen på Hogwarts, som gärna ville imponera på gästerna från Beauxbatons och Durmstrang, verkade fast beslutna att visa upp slottet från sin bästa sidan den här julen. När dekorationerna kom på plats konstaterade Harry att det var den stiligaste utsmyckningen han hittills hade sett på Hogwarts.**

"Det måste ha varit spektakulärt", sade Tonks i en hänförd ton. "Julen är bäst på Hogwarts, även om jag bara stannade under ett år. Jag brukade åka hem under loven."

**Osmältbara istappar hängde från marmortrappans balustrad, de sedvanliga tolv julgranarna i stora salen var klädda med allt från lysande järneksbär till riktiga, hoande gyllene ugglor och rustningarna överallt på slottet var förhäxade, så att de stämde upp julsånger var gång någon gick förbi dem.**

"Um är inte det irriterande?" frågade Miriam misstroget.

"Det var inte vi som gjorde det", suckade Vector uppgivet.

"Det var i julandans plikt!"

"Självklart var Demon-duon ansvariga för det", stönade Burbage.

"Jag sade ju att det var dem", väste Snape och blängde på tvillingarna.

"Vi hade inga bevis, även om vi vet vilka de är måste vi ha bevis", sade McGonagall en aning motvilligt.

**Det var verkligen en upplevelse att höra en tom hjälm sjunga någon av de välkända julpsalmerna, även om den bara kunde hälften av orden. Mer än en gång blev vaktmästaren Filch tvungen att dra fram Peeves ur en rustning, där han hade gömt sig för att fylla i luckorna i sångerna med ord som han själv hade hittat på och som allesammans var mycket fula.**

"Det var ganska underhållande", skrattade Alicia.

"Aw, jag hatar att jag missade det", suckade Oliver.

**Harry hade fortfarande inte bett Cho att bli hans dam på balen. Han och Ron började bli mycket nervösa nu. Harry påpekade emellertid att Ron inte skulle verka hälften så idiotisk utan partner som han själv, för det var ju Harry som skulle öppna balen tillsammans med de andra turneringsdeltagarna.**

**"Det finns ju alltid Missnöjda Myrtle", sa han dystert. Myrtle var det spöke som hemsökte flicktoaletten på andra våningen.**

"Ni har seriöst ett spöke som hemsöker toaletten, how cliché", fnös Brandon.

"Varför just där?" frågade mrs Warren intresserad.

"Hon blev mördad i badrummet för, vad är det nu, 52 år sen?" sade Harry.

"Hon blev mördad!" flämtade mrs Warren, vad var det här för skola egentligen?

"Det är lugnt, mördaren dog för några år sen… fast han är vid liv igen, men Harry gjorde sig av med varelsen som dödade henne", sade Ron.

"Han dog men är tillbaka? Är det, öhh, vanligt här?"

"Nej, när man väl dör så är man död, Voldemort är bara ett undantag, tyvärr", suckade Remus.

**"Harry, vi måste helt enkelt bita ihop och göra något åt det", sa Ron på fredagsmorgonen. Han lät som om de skulle planera stormningen av en ointaglig fästning.**

"Varför inte, fransmännen klarade det", sade Colin.

"Vad pratar du om?"

"Ooh, 'an pratar om La Prise de la Bastille", sade Fleur ivrigt. "Vi fick nog av styret o tog tillbaka vårt land."

"Blev inte kungafamiljen utplånad efter det?" sade Bill med rynkad panna.

"Oh non, de lever kvar idag, i säkerhet", sade Fleur med stora ögon. "De är bara mygglarna som tror de är döda."

**"Kan vi inte komma överens om att när vi träffas i uppehållsrummet ikväll ska vi båda ha skaffat oss en danspartner - är du med på det."**

**"Öh… okej", sa Harry. Men varenda gång han såg en skymt av Cho den dagen - på rasten och sedan på lunchen och en gång på väg till lektionen i trollkonsthistoria - var hon omgiven av sina vänner. Gick hon aldrig någonstans på egen hand?**

"Jag har inte riktigt tänkt på det", sade Cho ursäktande.

"Det är lugnt, jag fick fortfarande en dejt till balen", sade Harry.

**Skulle han kanske ställa sig på lur vid toaletten? Men nej, till och med dit kom hon med en eskort av fyra eller fem andra flickor.**

"Myrtle dog på en toalett", påpekade Gabriel med en fnysning.

"Hermione blev attackerad av ett troll på toan", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Jag blev kidnappad av ett monster via det badrummet", sade Ginny med en rysning.

"Jag tror det är säkert att säga att det är säkrast för tjejer att gå på toa tillsammans", avslutade Susan.

**Om han inte snart frågade henne, skulle hon säkert hinna bli bjuden av någon annan. Han hade svårt att koncentrera sig under Snapes prov i tillredning av motgifter och glömde därför att sätta till den viktigaste ingrediensen - en besoarsten - vilket innebar att han fick lägsta betyg.**

"Harry", suckade Remus.

"Det är inte som om det spelar någon roll, Snape skulle ha gett mig ett lågt betyg oavsett vad", muttrade Harry.

"Det betyder inte att du inte ska göra ditt bästa", påpekade Remus. "Jag förväntar mig att du koncentrerar dig mer i framtiden."

"Som du vill, jag lovar att försöka Remus", sade Harry en aning skamset.

"Det är allt jag ber om, jag vill bara att du ska göra ditt bästa", svarade Remus med ett ömt leende.

**Men det gjorde honom detsamma, för han var helt uppdragen av att samla mod inför det han hade föresatt sig. När skolklockan ringde grep han sin väska och störtade ut ur fängelsehålan.**

**"Vi ses till middagen", sa han till Ron och Hermione innan han rusade i väg uppför trappan. Han behövde bara be Cho att få växla några ord mellan fyra ögon, det var allt.**

"Du kan klara det", sade Sirius självsäkert, han hade fullt förtroende för sin gudson.

"Inte direkt, jag misslyckades lite", sade Harry fåraktigt.

**Han skyndade i väg genom de myllrande korridorerna på utkik efter henne och fann henne fortare än väntat. Hon var just på väg ut från en lektion i försvar mot svartkonster. "Öh… Cho? Får jag prata med dig ett ögonblick?" **

**Det borde vara ett förbud mot att fnissa, tänkte Harry ursinnigt, då alla flickorna runt henne började göra det. Men Cho fnissade inte, utan sa bara "Okej" och följde med honom utom hörhåll för klasskamraterna. Harry vände sig om och tittade på henne, och det sög till i magen på honom som om han var på väg att falla ner från en hög höjd.**

"Aw, det är gulligt", sade Cho med ett leende.

"Nej, det är det inte och jag skulle uppskatta om vi glömde det", stönade Harry med röda kinder.

**"Öh", sa han. Han kunde inte få ur sig frågan. Han kunde bara inte. Men han var tvungen. Cho stod där och såg på honom med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck. Orden kom ut innan Harry hade lyckats få ordning på sin tunga.**

**"Viillugåbalmemej?"**

"Jag förstår vad du menar med att du misslyckades", skrattade Sirius. "Oroa dig inte, din pappa var mycket värre när det kom till att bjuda ut Lily."

"För att inte tala om Sirius nervösa sammanbrott när han skulle fråga Jasmine att gifta sig med honom", tillade Remus oskyldigt.

"Åh, för det kommer från rätt person, du kan inte ens vara i samma rum som den du gillar utan att rodna", fnös Sirius och Remus började rodna samtidigt som han gjorde sitt bästa för att undvika att se på Tonks, istället landade hans blick på mrs Warren.

Tonks kände en klump bildas i magen på henne. Var hennes misstankar sanna? Kände Remus och den där kvinnan, mrs Warren, varandra sen tidigare? ...det måste vara så, sen hon och de andra mugglarna kommit hade de pratat med varandra ganska mycket, utbytt leenden… och nu, när hennes kusin pratade om kärlek så sökte sig Remus blick till den kvinnan medan han rodnade. Tonks visste sanningen då - han var kär i Elizabeth Warren och hon hade förlorat honom. Hon hade ingen chans nu, inte som sig själv åtminstone, kanske om hon ändrade sitt utseende till någon annat, något mer normalt än hennes bubbliga rosa hår. Bakom ögonlocken kunde hon känna tårarna bränna och hon var övertygad om att hennes hår var någon mörk, dyster färg nu.

**"Förlåt, vad sa du?" frågade Cho.**

**"Vill du… vill du gå på balen med mig?" sa Harry. Varför skulle han absolut rodna nu? Varför?**

**"Åh!" sa Cho och rodnade hon också. "Å, Harry, jag är verkligen ledsen", och det såg hon också ut att vara, "men jag har redan lovat att gå med en annan."**

"Jag trodde du sade att… nej vänta, du sade bara att du hade en dejt", sade Charlus och Harry nickade.

"Jag hoppas att du inte blev för besviken att hon inte kunde", sade Dorea med ett medlidsamt leende.

"Det är lugnt, någon annan hann före, det spelar inte heller någon roll nu. De enda känslor jag har för Cho är känslor av vänskap", sade Harry.

"Åh, så vem håller en plats i ditt hjärta nu?" frågade Charlus retsamt och Harry rodnade.

"Ingen… och även om jag var kär i någon så angår det bara mig, i alla fall för tillfället", mumlade han.

**"Å, jaså", sa Harry. Det var konstigt - för ett ögonblick sedan hade det känts som fjärilar i magen, men nu kändes det som om han inte hade någon mage över huvud taget. "Det är okej", sa han. "Det gör ingenting."**

**"Jag är verkligen ledsen", sa hon om igen.**

"Snälla, kan någon bara gå därifrån, det där är pinsamt", suckar Charlie och skakar på huvudet.

"Tre ord: flicka, dejt, drakar", skrattade Bill och Charlie blängde på sin äldre bror medan alla började skratta vid påminnelsen av Charlies katastrofala dejt.

**"Det är okej", sa Harry. De stod där och såg på varandra, och sedan sa Cho:**

**"Nå, men…"**

**"Ja", sa Harry.**

**"Ja, hej då", sa Cho, som fortfarande var mycket röd om kinderna. Hon började gå därifrån. Innan han hann hejda sig ropade Harry efter henne:**

"Han var tvungen att dra ut på det", muttrade Marietta.

"Han ville bara veta vem som frågat mig, jag såg ingen skada i det", sade Cho med en axelryckning.

**"Vem ska du gå med?"**

**"Å… med Cedric", sa hon. "Cedric Diggory."**

"Åh toppen, ett triangeldrama", suckar Narcissa.

"Kanske är därför Potter fick Diggory dödad, för han var avundsjuk", muttrade Umbridge medan hon skrev ner sin teori på ett separat papper.

"Jag skulle inte tro det, Harry Potter har inte ett ont ben i kroppen och han skulle inte mörda, allra minst över ett kärleksintresse"; avbröt madam Hooch irriterat och blängde på professorn i försvar mot svartkonster.

"Det är en troligare förklaring än hans dravel mot Du-vet-vem", snäste Umbridge.

**"Jaha, vad trevligt", sa Harry. Nu märkte han av sin mage igen. Det kändes som om den hade varit borta ett tag och fyllts med bly under tiden. Han glömde helt bort middagen och gick långsamt tillbaka till Gryffindortornet med Chos röst ekande i huvudet vid varje steg han tog. "Cedric… Cedric Diggory." Harry hade börjat tycka riktigt bra om Cedric och var beredd att fortes från att han hade slagit honom i quidditch och var stilig och populär och dessutom nästan allas favorit bland deltagarna i turneringen.**

"Han var en mycket vänlig person", sade Cho leendes.

"Um, jag tror inte att Harry är på väg att prislova Cedric, jag tror snarare att han kommer förolämpa honom", sade Padma en aning osäkert.

"Jag kan inte bli arg på honom för gamla tankar…", svarade Cho men hon lät tveksam.

**Nu insåg han med ens att Cedric i själva verket var en värdelös, tvålfager typ med så liten hjärna att den kunde rymmas i en äggkopp.**

Cho knöt nävarna, Cedric var en underbar person… hade varit en underbar person, smart och vänlig mot alla, oavsett vilket hus eller bakgrund man tillhörde. Han var otroligt duktig med sin magi, en av de bästa i sitt år. Han var så långt ifrån värdelös som det gick att komma. Att höra Harrys tankar förolämpa Cedric var därför väldigt jobbigt, å ena sidan ville hon försvara Cedric med allt hon hade, men å andra sidan så kunde hon förstå varför Harry tänkte och tyckte så i just det ögonblicket.

**"Julgransljus", sa han dystert till Den tjocka damen - lösenordet hade ändrats dagen innan.**

**"Javisst, min vän!" kvittrade hon och rättade till sitt nya glitterhårband då hon svängde åt sidan för att släppa igenom honom,**

"Jag älskar att hon alltid klär sig i stil med årstiden och högtiderna", suckade Kim Sloper.

"Urgh, nej, hon blir jobbigare runt högtider, det är då hon får tag i alkohol, som om hon inte var tillräcklig illa när hon är nykter", stönade en sjundeårselev från Gryffindor.

"Alkohol? Jag kanske bör tala med Vinbonden… Det är inte bra att Agnes uppförande påverkar eleverna", mumlade professor McGonagall.

**När Harry klev in i uppehållsrummet och såg sig omkring upptäckte han till sin förvåning att Ron satt längst bort i ett hörn, alldeles askgrå i ansiktet. Ginny satt bredvid honom och talade lågt och tröstande till honom.**

"Åh nej, vad har hänt?" flämtade Narcissa, hennes moderliga instinkter tog överhanden trots hennes träning i att inte visa sina känslor.

"Ron gjorde bara bort sig totalt", frustade Ginny av skratt. "Det var hysteriskt roligt."

"För dig kanske", muttrade Ron medan han nervöst såg på sin äldsta bror, förhoppningsvis skulle Bill tycka att det var underhållande.

**"Hur är det fatt, Ron?" frågade Harry och fick bort till dem. Ron såg upp på honom, med ett uttryck av djupaste fasa i ansiktet.**

"Varför gjorde jag det?" sa han förtvivlat. "Jag vet inte vad som fick mig till det!"

"Snälla, säg åtminstone att ingen är död eller skadad", bad mr Weasley.

"Det enda som tog skada var mitt ego medan mitt självförtroende dog", mumlade Ron samtidigt som han började rodna.

**"Vad?" sa Harry.**

**"Han… öh… bad Fleur Delacour att gå på balen med honom", sa Ginny. Hon såg ut som om hon ansträngde sig för att inte le, men hon klappade Ron deltagande på armen.**

Fleur började rodna när även hon insåg vad som skulle dras upp.

"Du gjorde vad då?" sa Harry.

"Precis min tanke, varför har jag inte hört det här tidigare?" frågade Bill och såg på sin flickvän.

"'An försvann innan jag 'ann svara", sade Fleur.

"Men det svarar inte på varför du inte berättat", påpekade Bill.

"De va inte viktigt", sade Fleur. "Jag tror de va mitt fel."

**"Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig!" flämtade Ron. "Vad sjutton tog det åt mig? Det var fullt med folk, överallt omkring oss… Jag måste ha tappat förståndet… Alla tittade på! Jag kom gående förbi henne i entréhallen medan hon stod där och pratade med Diggory, det kom liksom över mig… och så med ens frågade jag henne!" **

"Det va ganska roligt", sa Fleur och Ron rodnade ännu medan han betraktade sina händer. "Jag brykar inte gilla när folk gör de, men dy va ynderhållande."

"Jag antar att det var något", suckade Ron med en grimas. "Det värsta var att alla såg det."

"Oroa dig inte, George räddade dig", fnös Harry. "Alla var för upptagna med att fortsatta prata om det."

"Vad gjorde du George?" frågade mrs Weasley och försökte hålla hopplösheten borta från sin röst.

"Jag gjorde inget, jag frågade bara en väldigt respektabel dam till balen", protesterade George.

"Han bad McGonagall att gå till balen med honom, innan hon hann svara dök Fred upp och började skrika om hur han förrått honom, att George visste hur han kände för McGonagall", fnissade Katie.

"De bråkade sedan över vem som skulle få ta professor McGonagall till balen, och jag vill påminna om att hon stod där", skrattade Angelina.

"Strunt i det, vad gav hon för svar?" frågade Tonks ivrigt.

"Jag tackade nej, jag hade redan lovat att gå med professor Dumbledore", sade McGonagall med ett litet leende.

"HA! Jag visste det. Jag sa ju att det var enda anledningen att Dumbledore inte gick på dansen med mig", avbröt Sirius triumferande.

"Du fick åtminstone en dans med honom", påpekade Remus skrattandes innan han förklarade vad han menade. "Vi hade en dans, eller bal om man så vill, i vårt sjätte år för att höja humöret, lång historia kort så bad Sirius Dumbledore att vara hans dejt men han tacka nej, James trodde självklart inte på att han frågat rektorn. I alla fall inte förrän de dansade tillsammans på balen."

**Ron stönade och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Han fortsatte att tala trots att man knappt kunde höra vad han sa. "Hon såg på mig som om jag var ett äckligt kryp av nåt slag. Hon svarade inte ens. Och sen… tror jag… fick jag tillbaka förståndet och stack."**

"Jag är ledsen", sade Fleur förläget. "Jag va inte medveten om att jag använde mina krafter. Cedric såg mig inte som en kyttbit o de förvåna mig."

Umbridge såg skrämt på Fleur, och undrade hur varelsen kunde få gå fri när hon inte hade kontroll över sina krafter.

**"Hon är ju av viliesläkt", sa Harry. "Du hade rätt, hennes mormor var en vilie. Det var inte ditt fel, jag slår vad om att hon skruvade på den gamla vanliga charmen för att snärja Diggory när du råkade gå förbi, och så fick du också en släng av den. Men hon slösade bara bort tiden på honom, för han ska gå med Cho Chang." Ron tittade upp. "Jag frågade just henne om hon ville gå med mig", sa Harry tungt, "och då talade hon om det för mig."**

**Ginny hade plötsligt slutat le**.

"Bra takt, Harry", sade Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry förvirrat.

"Jag ger upp, varför är mina två bästa vänner så omedvetna om saker?" muttrade Hermione.

**"Det här är ju löjligt", sa Ron. "Vi är de enda som inte har fått tag på nån än… ja utom Neville förstås. Hörru, kan du gissa vem han frågade? Hermione!"**

**"Va?" utbrast Harry, alldeles förvirrad av denna häpnadsväckande nyhet. **

**"Ja, visst är det komiskt!" skrattade Ron och fick tillbaka lite av färgen på kinderna. "Han berättade det för mig efter lektionen i trolldryckskonst! Han sa att hon alltid har varit väldigt snäll och hjälpt honom med läxor och sånt, men hon sa att hon redan hade blivit bjuden av nån. Haha! Det tror jag inte på! Hon ville bara inte gå med Neville… för vem skulle vara intresserad av henne menar jag?"**

Hermione ryggade tillbaka vid Rons ord och hon kunde känna hennes ögon började fyllas med tårar. Hon visste att hon inte var den vackraste flickan i slottet, men att veta att hennes vän var så emot hennes utseende att han trodde att ingen ens skulle kunna tänka sig att gå på en bal med henne. Såg hon verkligen så hemsk ut?

"Tack så mycket för att du berättade vad du verkligen tycker om mig", sade hon i en lågmäld ton.

"Huh, varsågod… öh vad pratar du om?" svarade Ron förvirrat.

"Hur du tycker att jag är så hemsk att ingen kan tänka sig att gå på en bal med mig", försökte Hermione fräsa, men hennes röst var för grötig för att låta ilsken.

"Vad pratar du om?" protesterar Ron.

"_Hon ville bara inte gå med Neville, för vem skulle vara intresserad av henne_", upprepade Hermione i en gäll, upprörd ton.

"Åh kom igen, jag menade det inte på det sättet!"

"Så hur menade du det då? För jag tycker det verkar väldigt uppenbart", snyftade Hermione och begravde ansiktet i sina händer.

"Mione, jag var bara upprörd, jag menade inget illa med mina ord", sade Ron lågmält, han förstod att han den här gången verkligen hade sårat sin vän. "Hermione, vem som helst hade varit glad att ha dig på sin arm, du vet det va?"

"Det var bara för, för klänningen, sminket och den där gelen", snyftade Hermione.

"Ifall jag varit smartare hade jag frågat tidigare, jag hade gladeligen gått med dig, även om du haft kläderna du har idag. Du hade fortfarande sett mycket bättre ut än mig", sade Ron en aning hjälplöst. "Jag är ledsen."

**"Låt bli att skratta", sa Ginny förargat. Just då klättrade Hermione in genom porträtthålet.**

**"Varför var inte ni båda på middagen?" frågade hon när hon kom fram till dem.**

**"Därför att… ni kan gott sluta flabba, båda två… därför att de just har fått nobben av de flickor de ville bjuda på balen!" sa Ginny. Det fick omedelbart tyst på Ron och Harry.**

"Du också Harry?" viskade Hermione upprört och såg ut att kämpa tillbaka gråten.

"Det var inte roligt, jag inser det nu… jag vet ärlig talat inte varför jag skrattade", sade Harry ursäktande. "Vi borde inte ha skrattat, och vi kommer göra allt vi kan för att gottgöra det."

**"Tack så väldigt mycket, Ginny", sa Ron surt. **

**"Är alla de vackra flickorna redan upptagna, Ron?" sa Hermione överlägset. "Eloise Midgeon har ju annars blivit riktigt söt. Men nånstans måste de ju kunna hitta nån som vill ha dig, det tror jag säkert." Men Ron stirrade på Hermione som om han plötsligt såg henne i ett helt nytt ljus.**

"Åh nej", mumlade Fay, hon hade en aning om vad Ron var påväg att göra och det skulle vara ett stort misstag.

**"Hermione, Neville har faktiskt rätt, du är en flicka…"**

"Och han gjorde det, helt genialt gjort, Ron", sade Fay sarkastiskt.

"Jag är medveten om att det var korkat av mig", sade Ron mellan sammanbitna tänder medan han gnuggade cirklar på Hermiones rygg.

**"Å, vilken fantastisk upptäckt", sa hon syrligt.**

**"Ja, men då kan du ju gå med nån av oss!"**

**"Nej, det kan jag inte!" sa Hermione tvärt.**

"Jag önskar verkligen att han hade gett upp där", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet. Hon hade inte kunnat förstå hur Ron hade varit så korkad. Hon suckade när hon såg att Ron var upptagen med att viska något i Hermiones öra, det var inte läge att skälla på honom nu.

**"Å, lägg av nu", sa han otåligt. "Vi behöver varsin danspartner, annars kommer vi att se uridiotiska ut."**

**"Jag kan inte gå med dig", sa Hermione och rodnade, "för jag har redan lovat att gå med en annan."**

"Det är trevligt, vem gick du med?" frågade Narcissa vänligt.

"Det dras upp i boken", sade Hermione med röda kinder, och såg äntligen upp. Vad Ron än hade sagt till henne, så verkade det ha hjälpt henne.

**"Det har du visst inte!" sa Ron. "Det sa du bara för att bli av med Neville!"**

**"Jaså, gjorde jag?" sa Hermione med blixtrande ögon. "Bara för att det har tagit dig tre år att upptäckt det, Ron, betyder det ju inte att ingen annan har lagt märke till att jag är en flicka!" Ron stirrade på henne. Sedan flinade han igen.**

**"Okej, okej, vi vet att du är en flicka. Är du nöjd nu? Går du med en av oss då?"**

"Du... är... en... idiot!" morrade Hermione och slog Ron på armen för varje ord hon uttalade.

"Jag vet det nu, jag är verkligen ledsen", suckade Ron som inte gjorde något försök att försvara sig.

**"Jag har ju sagt att jag är upptagen!" Hermione lät väldigt arg nu. "Jag ska gå med en annan!" Hon störtade iväg mot trappan till flickornas sovsal.**

**"Hon ljuger", sa Ron bestämt medan han såg efter henne.**

**"Det gör hon visst inte", sa Ginny lugnt.**

"Tack Ginny", sade Hermione tacksamt och log mot sin vän.

"Inga problem, de var bara skitstövlar."

"Ursäkta men vad gjorde jag", protesterade Harry.

"Ingenting!" fräste Ginny. "Alltså var du en skitstövel."

"Fair enough", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Vem är det hon ska gå med då?" frågade Ron skarpt.**

**"Det tänker jag inte tala om, för det är hennes ensak", sa Ginny.**

**"Ja, då så." Ron såg väldigt snopen ut. "Men det här börjar ju bli löjligt. Ginny, du kan väl gå med Harry, så ska jag bara…"**

"Ron, seriöst?" sade Seamus misstroget.

"Jag var inte vid mina fulla sinnes bruk?" sade Ron i en frågande ton.

"När är du någonsin vid dina fulla sinnes bruk?" fnös Dean.

"I trolldryckonst, om vi inte är det kommer vi dö", viskade Neville och rös när han tänkte på Snape och hans lektioner.

**"Det kan jag inte", sa Ginny och blev alldeles röd i ansiktet hon också. "Jag ska gå… med Neville. Han frågade mig när Hermione sa nej, och då tänkte jag… tja… för annars skulle jag inte komma med på balen, för jag går inte i fjärde årskuren än." Hon såg alldeles olycklig ut.**

"Det var vänligt av dig att gå med Ginny", sade mrs Weasley och log mot Neville.

"Hon är en vän, jag var bara glad att ha någon att gå med", sade Neville med en liten rodnad.

"Du var en underbar dejt, även om du trampade mig på fötterna", sade Ginny med ett retande leende och Harry kunde inte låta bli att själv le åt hennes varma leende. Hon var så vacker.

**"Jag tror jag går ner och äter middag", sa hon. Hon reste sig och gick med sänkt huvud bort till porträtthålet. Ron glodde på Harry med stora ögon.**

**"Vad har det tagit åt dem?" frågade han. Men Harry hade just sett att Parvati och Lavender var på väg in genom porträtthålet. Nu var det dags att skrida till handling - och det snabbt.**

"Okej, det där är ironiskt", skrattade Hannah. "I början av kapitlet verkade det som om de var de sista han ville gå med, men nu kommer han be en av dem att vara hans dejt."

"Hannah, du är medveten om att vi visste att han gick med Parvati?" frågade Justin misstroget och Hannah blängde lekfullt på sin vän medan Susan skrattade.

**"Vänta här", sa han till Ron. Han reste sig, gick fram till Parvati och sa: Parvati, vill du följa med mig på balen?" Hon fick ett fnissanfall. Harry väntade tills hon hade lugnat sig medan han höll tummarna.**

**"Ja, det kan jag väl", sa hon till sist, blossande röd om kinderna.**

Harry grimaserade när han tänkte tillbaka på balen, han hade inte varit den bästa dejten och Parvati förtjänade bättre. Han hoppades bara att flickan hade lyckats ha roligt trots hans egna beteende. Han kunde åtminstone trösta sig i att hon verkade ha förlåtit honom för det.

**"Tack", sa Harry lättat. "Lavender… vill du gå med Ron?"**

**"Hon ska gå med Seamus", sa Parvati, och så fnissade hon och Lavender värre än någonsin. Harry suckade.**

"Ledsen, men först till kvarn", sade Seamus flinande.

"Vi var lite sent ute", instämde Harry.

"Du hade alltid kunnat gått med Hedwig eller Winky annars, Minnie sa bara att du skulle gå med en dam", påpekade Sirius oskyldigt.

"Någonting säger mig att professor McGonagall inte hade uppskattat det", skrattade Alicia.

**"Kan ni tänka er nån som skulle vilja gå med Ron?" frågade han och sänkte rösten, så att Ron inte skulle höra det.**

"Tack Harry", mumlade Ron förläget.

"Ingen orsak, vi hjälper varandra", svarade Harry med ett leende.

**"Vad sägs som Hermione Granger?" sa Parvati.**

**"Hon är bjuden av en annan."**

**Parvati såg förvånad ut. "Ååååh… av vem då?" frågade hon ivrigt.**

"Inte förvånad över att du hade en dejt. jag trodde bara verkligen att du skulle gå med Harry eller Ron", förklarade Parvati.

"Det är lugnt Parvati", sade Hermione med ett litet leende.

**Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har ingen aning", sa han. "Men hur blir det med Ron?"**

**"Jaa", sa Parvati dröjande, "kanske min syster kunde… Padma, du vet, hon är från Ravenclaw. jag kan fråga henne om du vill."**

Padma kunde inte låta bli att blänga på sin syster när hon hörde de orden, Ron hade varit en värdelös dejt och tills hon blev uppbjuden av en från Durmstrang så hade han verkligen förstört hennes upplevelse.

**"Ja, det vore bra", sa Harry. "Du kan väl tala om för mig vad hon svarar?" sedan återvände han till Ron, medan han tänkte att så mycket besvär kunde väl ändå inte den här julbalen vara värd. Han hoppades innerligt att Padma Patils näsa inte var sned och satt där den skulle.**

"Och det är slutet på kapitlet", sade Kevin och smällde igen boken. "Jag hoppas verkligen att nästa kapitel är med händelserik."

"Jag tvivlar det, kapitlet kommer antagligen att kretsa runt julbalen", påpekade Anthony med en

liten grimas.

"Lika bra att vi fortsätter att läsa på direkten, ju fortare vi kommer igång desto fortare blir vi av med det och kan komma vidare till de spännande sakerna", påpekade Terry.

"Det låter som en bra idé", instämde flera stycken i salen.


	26. Julbalen

**Kristin**: Tack så mycket, jag hoppas att du hade en bra jul. God jul i efterskott och gott nytt år.

**Linneagb**: Jag blev först lite orolig och gjorde mig bered för hård kritik, men jag blev så glad när du istället sade att det tog slut alldeles för fort :D Jag är glad att du fann det "intressant" (vi nöjer oss med det ordet) när tjejerna fick veta vad Harry och Ron sade, jag visste inte riktigt hur jag skulle skriva den scenen om jag ska vara allvarlig. Tvillingarna är bland mina favoriter, så jag är glad att du anser att de är bland de bästa. Och ja, det blev lite kärleksdrama i det kapitlet. Jag försöker nu komma ihåg i vilket kapitel som en sak händer, att skriva tre olika kapitel på en och samma gång är en väldigt dålig idé, så tänker inte säga något för då kommer jag antagligen spoila något. God jul i efterskott och gott nytt år.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Tack så mycket, och det var så lite. Jag hoppas att du gillar/gillade den.  
/Lea

**Thalia**: Hej Thalia, god jul i efterskott. Det glädjer mig att veta att även du älskade filmen. Jag längtar också tills den kommer ut på DVD, även om jag kanske har streamat den några gånger efter att jag såg den på bio… Jag är inte heller riktigt säker på vad som kommer hända i tvåan, men Jo kommer säkert på något. Som dig trodde jag att filmen skulle sluta med att några varelser fortfarande var på fri fot. Jag såg dock för ett tag sen en intervju med alla skådespelare och de fick frågan om de visste vad nästa film skulle heta, och Dan Fogler (Jacob) föreslog "Fantastic beats and ops we forgot one", vilket jag gillar. Newt räknade trots allt fel i filmen, så han skulle ha kunnat glömma någon. Men spoiler, de hade en scen som visade att Credence överlevde och följde med på båten med Newt, men de klippte bort den. Så jag antar att det på något sätt kommer dras upp i en av de kommande filmerna, annars har jag ingen aning bortsett från förhoppningar om att Newt ska hitta den riktiga Graves för jag älskar hans karaktär.  
Jag kände att det var värt sig att klä ut sig inför premiären, inför nästa film kommer jag förhoppningsvis ha fler saker att ha på mig :P Jag har lite tur, jag har en kompis som har börjat sälja fandoms-saker, och hon tillverkar bland annat smycken för Harry Potter, så hon kommer i fortsättning vara min supplier :D Jag hade även tur, utan att ha önskat mig det så köpte mamma och pappa ett halsband som har gyllene kvicken, och när man öppnar den så har man en klocka. Fick du ett Dödsrelikshalsband eller önskade du dig något annat, förresten?  
Jo, Ron saknar definitivt taktkänsla, och han får en del utskällningar om det i det här kapitlet, även om Hermione verkar förlåta honom för det i det här kapitlet också så kommer det fortfarande ligga kvar och jag kommer nog dra upp det någon mer gång. Dock så är jag glad att de gifter sig i slutändan, jag tycker om dem som ett par.  
Jag blev själv förvånad över hur o-otäck (kom inte på något bättre ord) han ser ut. Du har helt rätt att Remus som varulv i Fången från Azkaban är läskigare än det där. Jag kommer ihåg att jag var riktigt rädd när varulven kom, och jag brukade spola förbi scenen när de är jagade av den i skogen för att jag blev så rädd. Odjuret däremot ser bara Meh ut. Finns inget bättre sätt att beskriva det på.  
Åh, jag älskar din idé. Jag hade inte tänkt dra upp det någon mer gång men gud, så himla bra. Jag älskar det. Tror att jag måste ta med det nu. Jag ska hålla utkik efter ett bra ställe att ta med det på. Jag tror jag vet hur jag kan få det att samspela med en annan händelse också. Jag kanske lägger till lite text, men överallt så var det perfekt som det var så jag kommer inte göra några stora ändringar. Tack så hemskt mycket.  
Ha det bra och gott nytt år  
MVH Lea

**Emelie100**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och förhoppningsvis är det här kapitlet värt väntan.

**Tinsy-girl**:Tack så mycket. En varning bara, om du tyckte Umbridge var illa i förra kapitlet kommer du dö när du läser vad hon tänker i det här kapitlet. Harry har tröttnat på att sitta ner och hålla tyst, han kommer kämpa emot Umbridge. Åh nej, Snape har brutit mot en hel del skolregler under sin period som elev, han bara ogillar Harry väldigt mycket. Snape är lite av en hycklare.  
När det gäller saken vid diskuterade via PM är jag rädd att jag måste säga att jag misslyckades. Kan ha glömt bort den diskussion och inte haft en tanke på det när jag skrev det. Ska nog snabbt sätta mig och kolla igenom det en sista gång innan jag publicerar kapitlet, kan kanske rädda det, men garanterar inget.  
Öh nej, det har jag inte. Jag ska göra det någon gång, har skrivit ner det. Vi får se när det blir, efter jag har besvarat alla kommentarerna hade jag tänkt fortsätta med mitt gymnasiearbete.

**Frida**: Ledsen för det, ifall du någonsin vill sluta betaläsa så är det bara att säga till, vill inte förstöra upplevelsen för dig. Äsch, strunt i det. Det är inte så viktigt :) För mig så tar du inte för lång tid, jag hinner komma igång med kapitel som kommer efter vilket ger allt ett flyt.  
Det var någon som tweeta Jo och frågade om det, och medan jag inte orkar leta upp svaret eller komma ihåg exakt vad hon sa så var det något i stil med att medan familjen Dursley var hemska mot Harry, så tvingade de honom aldrig att förtrycka sin magi, de var rädda för den och ville inte göra Harry medveten. Obscuriusen i Fantastic Beasts däremot hade förtryckt sin magi och vägrade använda den för rädsla att hen skulle bli skadad om hen använde magin, vilket skapade obscuriusen. Eller något sådant.  
Jag tänker inte avslöja något men jag har en del planer för vad Du-vet-vem kan tänkas göra i framtiden ;)  
Allt med tidsresor är förvirrande. Man får nästan huvudvärk när man tänker på det. Jag vill inte avslöja allting (har insett att jag kanske har lite lätt för att börja berätta vad som händer i framtiden… aja, Jo hade tydligen samma problem med uppföljaren till Fantastic Beasts för hon letade tydligen ofta upp skådespelarna och sa "jag borde inte berätta det här, men…".) I alla fall så kommer jag någon gång uppmärksamma på vilket sätt det här påverkar framtiden och sånt, vad det är de gör egentligen men det kommer antagligen ske senare. Däremot kan jag lova att ni kommer få en epilog där vi ser framtiden efter sista bokens läsning… okej det kommer mer vara sin egna berättelse än endast ett kapitel. Så HLHP kommer bli åtta olika fanfictions så att säga.  
Du gör som du vill :) Jag uppskattar dina reviewer lika mycket ovett längden eller detaljerna, även om jag blir väldigt glad när jag i Google Docs ser en kommentar om något som du tyckte om.  
Tack så mycket, och tack själv :)  
Kram Elvira.

**Tricsha Wren**: Tack så mycket, jag hoppas att julbalen lever upp till dina förväntningar, jag kan lova en del drama i den. Jag tror du bör varna din familj om att du garanterat kommer skrika håll tyst åt henne i det här kapitlet. Jag tror att jag i det här kapitlet kan ha skrivit henne mer ondskefull än jag gjort tidigare. Det enda jag kan göra är att be om ursäkt för det men även påminna om att hon kommer få vad hon förtjänar förr eller senare. Jag har faktiskt inte hört talat om HEX tidigare, jag kanske får ta och kolla upp det.  
Gott nytt år  
Lea

* * *

**AN**: Tack Frida för att ha rättat även det här kapitlet, ifall någon är intresserad har hon skrivit några egna fanfictions och går att hitta under namnet Friday2220

* * *

"Så vem ska läsa?" frågade Kevin och viftade med boken. "Äsch, här Stewart, du kan göra det."

Stewart Ackerley, en andraårselev från Ravenclaw tog förvånat emot boken innan han ryckte på axlarna och letade reda på rätt sida. "Åh toppen, du var tvungen att ge mig ett sånt här kapitel. Varför kunde jag inte få något coolt som med drakar?"

"Tänk positivt, jag kommer inte bli skadad så vi slipper se blod", påpekade Harry i en aning irriterad ton.

"Jaja", mumlade Stewart innan han började läsa.

**Julbalen**

"Åh, jag har sett fram emot det här eventet", sade Dorea lyckligt.

"Varför då?" frågade Harry misstroget, och en aning förskräckt.

"Din farmor älskar baler", svarade Charlus med en grimas. "Var glad att du sluppit genomlida dem."

"Åh, som om du led. Du befann dig i ett hörn och fnittrade tillsammans med James medan ni spelade spratt på gästerna", sköt Dorea tillbaka en aning ogillande.

"Det var vår deal, vi fick göra det i utbytte mot att inte klaga över alla baler", påpekade Charlus med en axelryckning.

"Jag är med farfar, jag gillar inte att dansa", muttrade Harry.

"Amen", instämde Ron med en rysning.

**Trots de många läxorna som fjärdeårseleverna hade fått över jullovet var Harry inte på humör för att fortsätta plugga när terminen äntligen var slut. Han tillbringade veckan fram till jul med att ha det så trevligt som möjligt tillsammans med sina kamrater. Det var minst lika livligt i Gryffindortornet nu som det hade varit under terminen.**

"Det vill säga att inget lugn fanns över huvud taget", sade Percy sarkastiskt.

"Jo, det var lugnt tidigt på morgonen och under nätterna, och när folk åt…", sade Lee flinandes.

"Jag förstår inte hur ni står ut. Det är mycket skönare när det är lugnt", sade Susan med en grimas.

"Nej, det är tråkigt", sade Fred avfärdande.

"Det är klart att en av Demonduon anser det", muttrade Susan.

**Uppehållsrummet verkade nästan ha krympt, eftersom det var proppfullt av elever som stojade och stimmade mer än vanligt. Fred och George hade stor framgången sina kanariekakor, och under de första lovdagarna slog många av deras kamrater ut i full fjäderprakt. **

"Det var underbart", skrattade Ron.

"Allra bäst var det när det hände på lektionstid", påpekade Alicia med ett skratt.

"Även om vi alla hade en outtalad pakt om att inte göra det på Snapes lektionen", sade Neville med en rysning, det hade varit hemskt ifall det hänt.

"Jag är glad att höra att det finns någon gnutta logik hos er", sade Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn. Han var förvånad över att ingen hade försökt förvandla sig själv eller en klasskamrat under hans lektion.

**Men så småningom lärde sig alla Gryffindoreleverna att vara misstänksamma mot mat som någon annan bjöd dem på, i händelse att det skulle finnas en kanariekaka gömd inuti. George anförtrodde Harry att han och Fred nu höll på att uppfinna något annat i samma stil. Harry lovade sig själv att han i fortsättningen inte skulle ta emot så mycket som ett potatischips från Fred och George. Han hade fortfarande inte glömt Dudley och tungtänjarkolan.**

"Vem skulle göra det", skrattade Ginny.

"Vadå för någonting?" sade Gordon med rynkad panna.

"De gav Dudley en kola och när han åt den så blev hans tunga över en meter lång. Självklart så kunde jag förminska den sen, även om föräldrarna egentligen inte ville det", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna. "Mina söner gillar upptåg. Och tyvärr så är de väldigt duktiga på det."

"Varför lät de icke mr Weasley minska tungan?" frågade Krum förvirrat.

"Därför att min moster och morbror hatar allting som har med magi att göra, så de trodde att Mr Weasley skulle förhäxa dem eller något sånt istället för att hjälpa", förklarade Harry.

Krum blinkade i chock snabbt i chock medan han betraktade den yngre mannen. "Vad menar du?

"Harrys familj… nej, inte familj, familjen Dursley är skitstövlar och behandlar Harry värre än ett tuggummi under sulan på din sko", väste Ginny ilsket

**Tung snö hade börjat falla över slottet och omgivningarna. Den ljusblå Beauxbatonsvagnen liknade en jättestor, djupfryst pumpa, och Hagrids stuga alldeles intill såg ut som ett pepparkakshus med isglasyr. Durmstrangskeppets hytt ventiler var igenisade och riggen var vit av frost. Husalferna nere i köket hade överträffat sig själva med en rad mäktiga, heta stuvningar och välsmakande puddingar, som bara Fleur tycktes ha något att anmärka på.**

"Maten som vi får 'är på 'ogwarts är alldeles för tyng och fet", hörde de henne missnöjt säga då de var på väg ut ur stora salen en kväll (medan Ron hukade sig bakom Harry för att hon inte skulle se honom).

"Jag förstår inte varför du gömde dig bakom Harry, han var inte särskilt långt i sitt tredje år och från vad jag sett har han inte blivit mycket längre", sade Oliver och Harry blängde på honom.

"Jag kanske inte är lika lång som dig, men jag har vuxit. Jag är längre än Ginny och ungefär i jämnhöjd med Seamus!"

"Ja, Harry det säger inte så mycket, jag är inte direkt den längsta killen", fnös Seamus.

**"Snart är jag så 'emsk tjock att jag inte får på mig min galaklädnad längre"**

"Det hade varit hemskt", sa Narcissa förskräckt och Dorea nickade instämmande.

"De va vad jag oroa mig för", sade Fleur.

"Det är förståeligt", sade Lavender med en rysning.

**"Åååå, en sån tragedi", sa Hermione ilsket och såg efter Fleur, som var på väg ut i entréhallen. "Den där, hon har verkligen höga tankar om sig själv, va?"**

"Jag är ledsen", sa Hermione ärligt. Fleur log mot henne.

"De är okej, 'Ermione, dy mena de inte."

**"Hermione, vem ska du gå med på balen?" frågade Ron. Han frågade henne hela tiden när hon minst väntade det, i hopp om att lura henne att svara. Men Hermione rynkade bara pannan och sa:**

"Det talar jag inte om för dig, för då gör du bara narr av mig."

"Så länge det inte är Malfoy är det nog lugnt", sade Charlie.

"Varför skulle jag gå med Malfoy?" frågade Hermione misstroget.

"Weasley, du måste skämta,va?" sa Malfoy bakom dem. "Du vill väl inte påstå att nån har bjudit den där på balen? Inte mugglarblodstjejen med valrossbetarna väl?"

"Han kalla dig åtminstone inte vid det vidriga ordet", sade Harry positivt.

"Åh vilken glädje", muttrade Hermione sarkastiskt.

**Harry och Ron for runt, men Hermione vinkade åt någon bakom Malfoy och sa med hög röst:**

**"Goddag, professor Moody!" Malfoy ryckte till och blev alldeles blek. Han såg sig försäkrat om efter Moody, men Moody satt fortfarande kvar vid huvudbordet och åt sin gryta. "En sån nervös liten iller du är, Malfoy!" sa Hermione dräpande.**

"Snyggt Hermione, du hade passat in som en marodör", sade Sirius med ett skratt.

"Nah, jag är fokuserad på skolan", sade Hermione och flinade. "Inte riktigt min grej heller, jag hänger bara på på sånt när de tvingar mig."

"Hennes kunskaper kommer till bra användning", sa Harry med en axelryckning.

**Hon, Harry och Ron fortsatte skrattande uppför marmortrappan.**

**"Hermione", sa Ron och sneglade på henne med plötslig uppmärksamhet, "dina tänder…"**

"Vad är det med dem?" frågade Oliver och såg förvirrad ut.

"Han tänker kanske vara vänlig och säga att de ser bra ut", föreslog Narcissa tveksam.

Percys ögonbryn sköt i höjden när han hörde hennes förslag. "Det är Ron vi pratar om, han är inte direkt den typen av person."

**"Ja, vad är det med dem?" frågade hon.**

**"Jo, de ser annorlunda ut, jag lade just märke till det."**

**"Det är klart att de gör, trodde du kanske att jag skulle ha kvar de där huggtänderna som Malfoy gav mig?"**

"Jag tvivlar att det är vad de syftar på", fnös Tonks.

"Med dem så vet man aldrig", fnissade Hermione..

**"Nej, men de är annorlunda än de var innan han förhäxade dig. De är ju raka och i alldeles normal storlek." Hermione log plötsligt ett okynnigt leende, och nu lade Harry också märke till det: leendet var helt olikt hennes tidigare.**

"Hon skulle inte ha…" muttrade madam Pomfrey misstänksamt.

"Skulle inte ha gjort vad?" frågade Vector.

"Gjort sina tänder mindre än de var från början", nästan väste sjuksköterskan medan hon betraktade den unga häxan.

**"Jo, när jag gick upp till madam Pomfrey för att få tänderna förminskade höll hon upp en spegel framför mig och sa åt mig att själva säga stopp när de såg ut som förut", sa hon. "Och då lät jag henne bara fortsätta en liten bit till." Hon log ännu bredare.**

"Miss Granger!" utbrast madam Pomfrey högt.

"Jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för att jag tillät dig göra dem mindre än originalstorleken, jag är alldeles för nöjd med dem. Däremot är jag ledsen för att jag ljög för dig", sade Hermione .

"Det förklarar varför du inte log stort i bilderna från ditt första till fjärde år medan du gör det nu", påpekade Ginny. "Jag har inte tänkt på det tidigare."

"Jo, jag föredrog att inte visa mina tänder när jag log", erkände Hermione.

**"Mamma och pappa kommer inte att bli särskilt glada. Jag har tjat på dem att låta mig förminska tänderna, men de tycker att jag ska fortsätta med tandställningen. De är ju tandläkare och anser inte att man bör använda magi i samband med tänder. **

"Så hur reagerade de?" frågade Katie intresserat.

"De var inte särskilt glada först, men de vande sig vid det", sa Hermione med en axelryckning.

**Nej, men titta! Piggelin är tillbaka!"**

**Rons pyttelilla uggla satt och hoade häftigt ovanpå det istappsförsedda trappräcket med en pergamentrulle fastbunden vid benet. Eleverna som gick förbi honom skrattade och pekade på honom. Några tredjeårsflickor stannade till och sa::**

**"Å, titta på den lilla miniugglan! Är han inte söt?"**

"Han är otroligt söt", instämde Ginny och nickade.

"Och har fortfarande inte blivit något lugnare", skrattade George.

"Jag jobbar på det", muttrade Ron.

**"Ditt dumma lilla fågelskrälle!" väste Ron. Han sprang uppför trappan och grep tag i Piggelin. "Du ska avlämna brevet direkt till mottagaren i stället för att sitta och kråma dig!"**

"Han kanske inte trivs i uggleboet", föreslog Rose vänligt.

"Oroa dig inte, Hedwig ser efter honom, oavsett hur irriterande hon tycker att han är."

"Vad tror ni att ugglor pratar om när vi inte är i närheten?" frågade Lee och flinade.

"Jag vet inte, men jag är säker på att du har en idé om det", suckade Vaneza.

"Okej, jag tror att de studerar flyglektionerna vi har och pratar om hur konstigt det är att vi människor inte använder våra fladdrande bitar, det vill säga klädnaderna, för att flyga och glida genom luften istället för att använda kvastar", sade Lee med ett stort leende.

"Du måste verkligen kolla upp ditt huvud", sade Katie och skakade på huvudet.

**Piggelin, vars huvud nu stack upp ur Rons slutna näve, hoade glatt. Tredjeårsflickorna såg helt förskräckta ut. "Stick iväg med er!" fräste Ron åt dem och svängde med Piggelin, som hoade än mer förtjust då han susade genom luften i Rons näve.**

"Han tar ingen skada av det, jag tror nästan han trivs i att vara i en näve", fnös Ron.

"Antagligen, det ger väl honom värme eller nåt", instämde Ginny, som vid ett flertal tillfällen sett ugglan frivilligt sätta sig i Rons hand och försökt få honom att stänga handen runt om hans kropp.

**"Här… ta det, Harry", tillade Ron lågt medan tredjeårsflickorna kilade iväg med upprörda blickar på honom. Harry tog loss brevet från Piggelins ben och stoppade det i fickan. Sedan skyndade de tillbaka till Gryffindortornet för att läsa det.**

"Varför du kunde inte läsa på direkten?" frågade Krum.

"Det var från Sirius, vid den tidpunkten var det yttersta få som var medvetna om att han var oskyldig. Jag kunde inte riskera att bli upptäckt."

**Alla andra i uppehållsrummet var alldeles för upptagna av att vädra sina egna uppslitna känslor inför julen för att lägga märke till dem. Harry, Ron och Hermione satte sig för sig själva vid ett mörkt fönster, som snöade igen mer och mer. Harry läste högt:**

"Du läste högt… det går inte ihop", påpekade Ernie.

"Vi var i Gryffindortornet strax innan jul, man behöver aktivt tjuvlyssna för att kunna höra vad andra pratar om", förklarade Harry. "Det var lugnt. Dessutom så har jag större förtroende för de i Gryffindor än i andra hus, i alla fall en del utvalda."

"Det är bäst för dig att jag ingår i den gruppen", sade Angelina och Harry räckte ut tungan åt henne.

"Var försiktig så vi inte kommer över och kittlar dig", skämtade Alicia och Harry spärrade upp ögonen innan han började flytta sig bakåt till allmänt skratt.

**"Käre Harry!**

**Grattis till att du klarade taggsvansen! Den som lade ditt namn i bägaren, vem det nu var, kan inte känna sig särskilt nöjd just nu! Jag hade själv tänkt föreslå en Conjunctivisförbannelse, eftersom drakens ögon är dess svagaste punkt…**

"Det är det mest uppenbara, men jag är glad att du inte använde den", sa Charlie.

"Jag själv var bara otroligt tacksam över att Harry överlevde, och med så få skador", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. Han hade knappt kunnat sova efter han fått veta vad det var hans gudson skulle möta förrän han fick höra att Harry klarat av uppgiften galant.

**"Det var en sån som Krum använde!" viskade Hermione. **

**… men din metod var bättre. Jag är imponerad.**

"Väldigt imponerad, och väldigt stolt", sade Sirius leende.

"Det var väldigt imponerande", instämde Remus, "men du får inte göra om det."

"Oroa dig inte, jag har inga direkta planer på att gå i närheten av en drake", försäkrade Harry med ett snett leende.

**Men tro inte att du kan slå dig till ro med det, Harry. Du har bara utfört en uppgift av tre. Den som fick dig utvald till turneringen kommer att få många fler möjligheter att skada dig. Håll ögonen öppna - i synnerhet då den person vi talade om är i närheten - och försök att undvika trassel och bråk.**

"Det är omöjligt för Potter", avbröt Snape silkeslent.

"Jag hatar att säga det här, men Snape har tyvärr rätt", suckade Harry.

**Hör av dig, för jag vill fortfarande veta om någonting inträffar.**

**Sirius**

**"Han låter precis som Moody", sa Harry tyst och stoppade tillbaka brevet under klädnaden. "Ständig vaksamhet!' Man skulle tro att jag gick omkring med slutna ögon och stötte emot väggarna överallt…"**

"Med tanke på tidigare år så är det inte så konstigt om man tror det", påpekade Bill.

"Men Sirius var inte medveten om mina tidigare år vid det tillfället."

"Nej tack, jag fick veta genom ett par böcker exakt hur många gånger du har varit nära att dö", sade Sirius allvarligt.

**"Men han har rätt, Harry", sa Hermione. "Du har fortfarande två uppgifter kvar som ska klaras av! Du borde verkligen ta dig en närmare titt på det där ägget och börja fundera på vad det betyder."**

**"Hermione, han har ju evigheter på sig!" bet Ron av. "Ska vi ta oss ett schackparti, Harry?"**

"Det är nästan ingen i Gryffindortornet som vill möta Ron i en match längre, han är obesegrad", skrattade Harry och Ron rodnade.

"Jag kan spela mot dig någon gång", lovade Remus och Ron log ivrigt.

**"Ja, kör för det", sa Harry. Sedan såg han Hermiones ansiktsuttryck och sa: "Jamen, hur tror du att jag ska kunna koncentrera mig i all det här oväsendet? Inte ens ägget kan överrösta alla de här gaphalsarna."**

**"Det har du nog rätt i", suckade hon **

"Hur högljudda är ni egentligen!" utbrast Padma misstroget.

"Varför frågar du, jag trodde att du varit med på våra fester", protesterade Lavender med rynkad panna. "Jag vet att vi har bjudit in dig ett antal gånger, som Parvatis syster du vet."

"Jag gick på en, men det var inget för mig så jag gick ganska snabbt efter jag såg någon experimentera med eld", förklarade Padma med en axelryckning.

"Det var definitivt Seamus", mumlade Dean fnissandes.

**och satte sig tillrätta för att titta på deras parti, som slutade med att Ron gjorde Harry schack matt efter en serie spännande drag, som omfattade ett par hänsynslöst modiga bönder och en mycket våldsam löpare.**

"Den var verkligen våldsam", skrattade Ron.

"Åh kom igen, så illa kan den inte ha varit."

"En bonde valde att ta självmord via en annan pjäs för att slippa möta löparen. Det var illa", sade Harry i en monoton röst.

"Din pjäs tog självmord!" sade Fay misstroget medan hon blinkade misstroget.

"Som sagt var löparen väldigt våldsam, vi är inte säkra på exakt vad som hände", skrattade Ron.

"Det kanske var en kvinnlig riddare som hade mens", föreslog Tonks oskyldigt och majoriteten av elvaåringarna och tolvåringarna i salen började fnittra.

**Harry vaknade med ett ryck på juldagens morgon. Medan han undrade vad som hade fått honom att vakna så tvärt slog han upp blicken och fick syn på ett par jättelika runda gröna ögon, som stirrade tillbaka mot honom i mörkret, så nära att näsan under dem nästan stötte ihop med Harrys.**

"Vad gör Dobby där?" frågade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är väl uppenbart, han önskar honom en god jul", sade Hermione.

**"Dobby!" skrek Harry och drog sig undan från alfen så fort att han nästan trillade ur sängen. "Gör aldrig om det där!"**

**"Dobby ber om ursäkt, sir", pep Dobby ängsligt och tog ett skutt bakåt med sina långa fingrar över munnen. "Dobby vill bara önska Harry Potter god jul och ge honom en julklapp! Harry Potter sa ju att Dobby fick komma på besök nån gång!"**

"Våga inte bli arg på honom", sa Hermione i en varnade ton.

"Oroa dig inte, jag blev bara väldigt överraskad. Jag uppskattade ändå att han kom och hälsa på", försäkrade Harry sin vän.

**"Det är okej", sade Harry, som fortfarande andades häftigare än vanligt, medan hans hjärta långsamt återgick till sin gamla rytm. "Du kan väl bara… bara peta på mig eller så i fortsättningen, är du snäll. Du får aldrig mer luta dig fram över mig på det där sättet." Harry drog himmelsängens förhängen åt sidan, tog upp sina glasögon från sängbordet och satte dem på sig.**

"Det måste vara så jobbigt att behöva ha glasögon", sade Lavender med en grimas.

"Det är inget som jag rekommenderar", fnös Harry.

"Det beror väl på, är inte så jobbigt ifall man endast behöver dem när man läser", påpekade mr Weasley.

"Nope, glasögon suger", sade Harry bestämt.

**Hans skrik hade väckt Ron, Seamus, Dean och Neville. Allihop kikade ut genom öppningen i sina egna förhängen, med sömndruckna ögon och rufsigt hår.**

"Ni såg bedårande ut", sa Harry med ett retsamt leende.

"Som om du kan prata med ditt rufsiga hår", fnös Neville.

"Jag skulle vilja se er med mitt förbaskade hår. Det är omöjligt", protesterade Harry.

**"Har nån överfallit dig, Harry?" frågade Seamus sömnigt.**

**"Nej, det var bara Dobby", muttrade Harry. "Lägg er ner och sov igen,"**

"Som om vi hade gjort det, det var ju jul!" skrattade Dean.

"Nej, men jag ville sova mer", suckade Harry.

"Ledsen, vi låter dig sova nästa gång", sade Ron ursäktande.

**"Det ligger ju julklappar här!" sade Seamus, som just fick syn på den stora högen vid sängänden. Ron, Dean och Neville beslöt att de lika gärna kunde börja öppna sina paket, eftersom de ändå var vakna. Harry återvände till Dobby, som nu stod och väntade nervöst bredvid Harrys säng. Han såg fortfarande orolig ut för att han hade skrämt upp Harry. Han hade en julgransprydnad fastbunden i stroppen på tehuvan.**

"Och inom minuter så var rummet lika stökigt som innan husalferna städade", fnös Fay.

"Du måste erkänna att det är skönt när husalferna städar åt oss", påpekade Neville.

"Enda nackdelen är när man vänjer sig vid det", sköt Dean in. "Jag fick en ordentlig utskällning efter första året när jag inte städat mitt rum. De ifrågasatte ifall skolan tillät mig att ha ett så smutsigt rum."

"Vill vi veta vad du svarade?" suckade Parvati.

"Att små alfer kommer i mitten av natten och städar", flinade Dean. "De blev helt tysta innan de tillslut lyckades fråga ifall jag var seriös."

**"Får Dobby ge Harry Potter sin julklapp?" pep han försiktigt.**

**"Ja, visst får du det", sade Harry. "Öh… jag har nånting åt dig också."**

"Hade du verkligen det?" frågade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"Nej, jag tänkte inte på det", erkände Harry.

"Så vad gav du honom?" frågade Alicia.

"Strumpor", svarade Harry, Ron och Hermione i munnen på varandra.

**Det var inte sant, för han hade inte alls köpt någonting åt Dobby, men han öppnade kvickt sin koffert och letade fram ett knöligt, hoprullat par strumpor. Det var hans äldsta par, senapsgula och gräsliga, och de hade en gång tillhört morbror Vernon. Att de såg extra knöliga ut berodde på att Harry hade haft sitt snokoskop nerstoppat i dem i över ett år. **

"Åh just ja, det var för att det hela tiden aktiverades", sade Ron.

"Antagligen på grund av råttan", tillade Harry.

"Råttan?" frågade Krum.

"Min råtta var i själva verket Peter Pettigrew", sade Ron. "Vi fick veta det i slutet av vårt fjärde år", lade han till när Krums frågande ansiktsuttryck inte ändrades.

**Han drog ut snokoskopet och räckte fram strumporna mot Dobby medan han sade: "Förlåt att jag glömde slå in dem…" Men Dobby var överförtjust. **

"Dobby är väldigt fäst vid dig, du hade antagligen kunnat ge honom en näsduk och han skulle varit överlycklig", påpekade Fred.

"Nej, att få näsdukar som present suger", sa Harry bestämt och pressade ihop sina läppar så hans mun endast blev ett långt streck.

**"Strumpor är de allra, allra bästa plagg Dobby vet!" sade han och slet av sig sina egna omaka strumpor och drog på sig morbror Vernons senapsgula. "Jag har sju stycken nu, men titta…" sade han med ännu rundare ögon efter att ha dragit upp på strumporna ända till kanten på shortsen, "de måste ha tagit fel i affären, Harry Potter, de har gett dig två av samma sort!"**

"Aww, sötnosen tror att det är meningen att de ska vara omaka", kuttrade Amanda.

**"Å, men Harry, hur kom det sig att du inte upptäckte det!" flinade Ron borta från sin säng, som ni var full med julklappspapper. "Vet du vad, Dobby, här får du, ta det här strumpparet. Nu kan du blanda dem, så det ser riktigt ut. Och här har du din tröja." Han kastade åt Dobby ett par lila strumpor som han just hade packat upp tillsammans med den hemstickade tröjan från mrs Weasley. Dobby såg alldeles överväldigad ut.**

Mrs Weasley kunde inte låta bli att le när hon hörde det. "Det var väldigt vänligt av dig."

"Jag hade fortfarande kvar min tröja från året innan, den var bara lite kort i ärmarna", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Den var inte värre än Georges tröja det året åtminstone", fnös Lee.

"Vad pratar du om? Den var fabulös", protesterade George i en skandaliserad ton.

"Den visade halva din mage", sade Ginny i en ton som avslöjade att hon haft det här argumentet med sin bror många gånger förut.

"Um, jag har det lite svårt att föreställa mig att mrs Weasley skulle sticka en tröja som visar halva Georges mage", sade Tonks med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det är för att hon inte gjorde det, jag vaknade upp och öppnade mitt paket för att finna en alldeles för stor tröja, när jag sen gick ner för att möta mina bröder så hade de på sig sina tröjor och Georges satt tajt och visade hans mage", suckade Ginny. "Mamma skickade tröjorna till fel person och George vägrade byta."

"Den var min. Den hade första bokstaven i mitt namn på sig!" protesterade George bestämt.

"Våra namn börjar med samma bokstav, idiot!" Ginny höjde rösten medan hon blängde på sin bror. "Den var i en fin färg. Jag vill fortfarande ha tillbaka den."

"Du kan inte få tillbaka något som aldrig varit ditt", svarade George i en envis ton och satte näsan i luften.

**"Å, så vänligt av er, sir!" pep han och bockade sig djupt för Ron, medan hans ögon svämmade över av glädjetårar igen. "Dobby visste att ni måste vara en stor trollkarl, eftersom ni är Harry Potters bäste vän, men Dobby visste inte att ni också är givmild, ädel och osjälvisk…"**

"Jösses, alfen kommer göra allt för er", sade Krum en aning förvånat.

"Vet inte ifall han kommer bli värre eller bättre nu när han är min alf", sa Harry fundersamt.

"Det är bäst att du inte utnyttjar det, Harry", sa Hermione bestämt och Harry himlade med ögonen.

**"Det är ju bara ett par strumpor", sade Ron, som hade blivit lite röd om öronen, men ändå så mycket glad ut. "Wow, Harry…" Han hade just öppnat Harrys present, en Chudley Cannons-hatt. "Vad häftigt!" Han pressade ner den över sitt röda hår, som skar sig förfärligt mot färgen på hatten.**

"Jag bryr mig inte. Jag älskar den hatten", sa Ron lyckligt.

**Dobby räckte nu Harry ett litet paket, som visade sig innehålla - ett par strumpor.**

**"Dobby har själv stickat dem!" sade alfen belåtet. "Dobby har köpt garn för sin lön, Harry Potter!" Vänsterstrumpan var klarröd med ett mönster av kvastar medan högerstrumpan var grön med gyllene kvicken på.**

"Aww, de låter så gulliga", sade Katrina.

"Jag använder dem då och då", sade Harry leendes.

**"De är… de är verkligen… tusen tack, Dobby", sade Harry och drog på sig dem, vilket fick Dobbys ögon att flöda över av glädjetårar igen.**

**"Dobby måste gå tillbaka till köket nu, för vi håller redan på att förbereda julmiddagen!" sade Dobby och satte i väg ut ur sovsalen, medan han i förbifarten vinkade adjö till Ron och de andra.**

"Hur fick han ens lämna köket, de måste ha haft otroligt mycket att göra", sade Percy med rynkad panna.

"Min gissning är att Dobby förklarade varför han han behövde gå", fnös Dean.

"Alferna gillar verkligen Harry", instämde Fred.

**Harrys andra julklappar var betydligt mycket bättre än Dobbys omaka strumpor, naturligtvis med undantag av familjen Dursleys present, som utgjordes av en enda pappersnäsduk, ett verkligt bottenrekord från deras sida -**

"Åh, det förklarar varför du var så bestämd på att det inte är kul att få näsdukar som present", sade Colin en aning förskräckt.

**"Det är lugnt. Det är inte som om jag egentligen bryr mig. Jag längtar tills den dag jag aldrig behöver återvända till Privet Drive igen", sade Harry i en lugn ton.**

"Pappa kommer att fixa det, hedersord", sa Parvati allvarligt.

"Och ifall han, mot all förmodan, skulle misslyckas med det, så får jag köpa ett hus och flytta till Privet Drive", sa Sirius.

"Var inte så löjlig, Sirius, du kommer inte flytta dit", sade Remus bestämt. "Ifall något går fel så kommer Harry bara försvinna mystiskt och vi kommer eventuellt bli anklagade för kidnappning, även om jag är säker på att Harry inte skulle protestera."

"Jag börjar undra varför jag antog att Remus skulle vara ansvarsfull", mumlade mrs Weasley och skakade på huvudet.

"Det ska inte ske någon kidnappning", avbröt McGonagall bestämt och blängde på Remus och Sirius.

"Ni kan alltid bara prata med Vernon och Petunia, jag är säker på att de inte har några problem att låta er ta hand om Harry på somrarna", sade Charlus i en kylig ton.

**Harry misstänkte att inte de heller hade glömt tungtänjarkolan. Hermione hade gett Harry en bok med titeln Storbritanniens och Irlands quidditchlag. Av Ron fick han en påse proppfylld med stinkbomber, av Sirius en praktisk fickkniv med tillbehör, som kunde öppna alla lås och lösa upp alla knutar,**

"Åh, det kan vara praktiskt", sade Neville imponerat. "Jag skulle älska att ha en sån i växthuset."

"Hur fick du tag på den? Du var på flykt!" protesterade madam Bones misstroget. "Du borde inte ha kunnat köpa den!"

"Jag lyckades köpa en kvast, och nu hade jag dessutom Remus, men jag köpte den inte", förklarade Sirius tålmodigt.

"Du stal en kniv och gav bort det som en gåva! Sirius! Har du inget samvete?" flämtade mrs Weasley och blängde på honom.

Sirius blängde tillbaka och svarade i en kylig ton: "Jag stal den inte, jag ägde den redan när jag bestämde mig för att ge den till Harry."

"Ägde redan? Varför kan du inte bara säga sanningen om att du stal den, du hade inga… " började mrs Weasley innan hon plötsligt tystnade och blev vit i ansiktet. Remus blängde mordiskt på kvinnan, hon hade ingen rätt att påminna Sirius om det, eller ens hålla det emot honom.

"Tack för påminnelsen, Molly, jag hade glömt att jag förlorade allting på en natt", sade Sirius i en darrande, sarkastisk ton. "Remus tog hand om många av mina saker, inklusive den kniven."

"Jag kan inte fatta att du gav bort den, du älskade den kniven", sade Remus hänfört och skakade på huvudet.

"Det var en gåva från Jasmine", sade Sirius när han såg Harrys frågande min.

"En gåva? Sirius, jag kan inte ta emot den. Varför gav du bort…"

"Därför att du har mer användning för den än mig", Sirius log mjukt mot sin gudson. "Jag har mina minnen av Jasmine, jag behöver inte en kniv för att minnas henne. Dessutom har jag några andra ägodelar kvar, och om några veckor kan jag förhoppningsvis hämta hennes porträtt från Gringotts."

"Men… det var Jasmines!" utbrast Harry och lade stor vikt på sin fasters namn. "Remus sa att du älska kniven."

"Jag gjorde, eh, gör det, men du har bättre användning för den. Jag hade inte gett dig kniven ifall jag inte var säker på det." Sirius log försäkrande mot Harry som fortfarande såg misstroget på honom. Han kunde inte förstå hur Sirius kunde ge bort en kniv han fått i present av Jasmine, en gåva han enligt Remus hade älskat och som måste vara en av få ägodelar han hade kvar från sin fru.

"Det behöver inte vara logiskt", sa Sirius medan han förflytta sig så han satt framför Harry på huk. "Det var en gåva till mig från någon som älskade mig väldigt mycket, jag gav den bara vidare till någon som jag älskar väldigt mycket, och Jasmine skulle ha uppmuntrat det valet."

Harry log en aning darrande mot sin gudfar som såg på honom med sådan otrolig värme, det var så svårt att föreställa sig att en vuxen brydde sig så mycket om honom som Sirius gjorde. Harry kunde inte hålla sig tillbaka och innan han hann stoppa sig själv hade han placerat armarna runt Sirius och gav honom en hård kram.

"Jag tror att vi ska fortsätta läsa", sa mr Weasley mjukt.

**och av Hagrid en jättestor godisask som innehöll alla Harrys favoritsorter: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker, chokladgrodor, Doktor Dregels bästa bubbelgum och surrande smaskbin. **

"Harrys favoritgodis", sade Hermione medan hon betraktade Harry som fortfarande kramade om sin gudfar.

**Där fanns naturligtvis också det vanliga paketet från mrs Weasley, som innehöll en ny hemstickad tröja (grön, med ett drakmotiv framtill - Harry antog att Charlie hade berättat för henne om taggsvansen) och en stor trave hembakta småpajer.**

"Tror du att maten på Hogwarts inte är tillräcklig?" frågade Seamus roat.

"Det har blivit en vana att ge honom mat", sade Mrs Weasley, som fortfarande var blek, en aning fåraktigt. "Han har alltid uppskattat dem, så jag har bara fortsatt."

**Harry och Ron träffade på Hermione i uppehållsrummet, och tillsammans gick de ner till frukosten. De tillbringade förmiddagen i Gryffindortornet, där alla glatt visade varandra sina julklappar. Sedan återvände de till stora salen för att äta en storslagen lunch, bland annat bestående av minst hundra kalkoner och plumpuddingar samt massor av Magikerns krubbkex. **

"Hur funka era sovsalar?" frågade Krum.

"De är uppdelade i kön och sedan efter vilket år man går i, vi killar kan inte ta sig upp för trappan till flickornas sovsalar för någon tyckte det skulle vara en bra idé att förvandla trappstegen till en snorhal kana", förklarade Lee.

"Från vad jag har hört är de trapporna väldigt bra rutschkanor", sade Harry som släppt taget om sin gudfar, även om Sirius valde att sitta kvar på golvet framför honom.

"Jag känner att det är en historia du har att berätta", sade Seamus intresserat.

"Jag tror det är bättre ifall någon som var där förklarar det", sade Harry flinandes.

Remus himlade ögonen men harklade sig för att tillkalla uppmärksamheten. "Det hela började med att James skulle ha tag i Jasmine som var i sin sovsal, och han var vid den tidpunkten inte medveten om förtrollningen så när han försökte gå upp förvandlades den självklart och alla steg försvann. Han rullade neråt och jag är ganska säker på att han var intrasslad i sina klädnader i fem minuter efter det. Kortfattat så insåg han och Sirius vilken fantastisk möjlighet det var…"

"Hur är den en fantastisk möjlighet? Det är smärtsamt!" protesterade en av killarna i Gryffindor misstroget.

"Därför att de anordnade madrasstävlingar", avbröt McGonagall. "Jag blev tvungen att ingripa."

"Det bästa var när hon snubblade, steg på en madrass och började glida ner för banan surfande på en madrass", sade Sirius skrattandes.

"McGonagall madrassurfade!" utbrast Neville hänfört.

"Se! Det här är varför hon är bästa elevhemsföreståndaren", sade Fred lyckligt.

"Jag hade hoppats att de hade glömt bort och aldrig skulle nämna det igen. Vi kommer få ännu mer upptåg från eleverna nu", suckade Flitwick.

"Jag var väldigt fantastisk på det", sade McGonagall fundersamt medan hon såg stolt ut och hennes kollegor himlade med ögonen. Hon fick en glimt i ögonen som inte sågs så ofta. "Vilka är med på att ordna tävlingarna på nytt?"

**De gick ut en sväng på eftermiddagen. Snön var alldeles orörd så när som på de djupa spår Durmstrangs och Beauxbatons elever hade lämnat efter sig på vägen upp till slottet. Harry och bröderna Weasley var snart inblandade i ett vilt snöbollskrig, medan Hermione nöjde sig med att titta på. När klockan blev fem sa hon att hon tänkte gå upp och göra sig klar till balen.**

"Vid fem? Vi började nästan två timmar innan det!" sade Lavender och skakade på huvudet.

"För att ni gjorde en hel del komplicerade ansiktsmasker och liknande", påpekade Hermione.

"Dessutom så hann jag klart på den tiden."

**"Va, behöver du tre timmar på dig?" sa Ron och såg misstroget på henne, men han fick omedelbart böta för sin ouppmärksamhet då George träffade honom i huvudet med en stor snöboll. "Vem ska du gå med?" ropade han efter Hermione, men hon vinkade bara och försvann uppför stentrappan in i slottet.**

"Någon som hon vill se bra ut för", sa Tonks med ett leende. Hermione rodnande medan Krum log svagt vid minnet av balen.

**Det vankades inget eftermiddagste den dagen, eftersom det skulle serveras en festmåltid under balen. Vid sjutiden, när det hade blivit svårt att sikta ordentligt i det fallande mörkret, övergav de snöbollskampen och tågade tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. Den tjocka damen satt i sin ram med sin vännina Violet från rummet under. De var båda ganska berusade, och i bottnen på tavlan låg massor av tomma chokladliköraskar och skräpade.**

"Det kan inte vara lämpligt bland skolbarn", påpekade mrs Warren med rynkad panna.

"Åh det där är inget jämfört med vad som händer på fester", fnös Gabriel.

"Jag tvivlar att du hjälpte situationen", sade Leanne och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är inte som om vi inte har åldersgränser", påpekar en sjundeårselev. "De yngre tar inte direkt någon skada utav det."

**"Guljansgrus, det stämmer precis!" fnissade hon när de gav henne lösenordet och svängde åt sidan för att släppa in dem. **

"Det var ett konstigt lösenord", sade Anthony en aning överraskat.

"Hon är full, det var julgransljus som var lösenordet", fnös Demelza.

**Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean och Neville bytte om till galaklädsel uppe i sovsalen. Allesammans såg mycket besvärade ut, men värst var det med Ron. Han betraktade sig i den höga spegeln i hönset med ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck. Det gick helt enkelt inte att förneka att hans galaklädnad i högsta grad liknade en damklänning. I ett förtvivlat försök att få den att se mer manlig ut använde han en Avskärningsbesvärjelse på ryschkragen och manschetterna. Den fungerade ganska bra - nu var han åtminstone befriad från spetsarna och halskråset. Men han hade inte gjort något särskilt prydligt jobb, och kanterna såg fortfarande sorgligt fransiga ut. **

"Harry var inte till någon hjälp heller", påpekade Neville med ett leende.

"Åh håll klaffen, Longbottom", stönade Ron medan de andra pojkarna i sovsalen brast ut i skratt.

"Vad gjorde Harry?" frågade Ginny intresserat.

"Ron klagade över att det såg ut som en klänning och Harry var väldigt hjälpsam med att peka ut att den åtminstone matchade hans ögon", skrattade Dean.

"Det hela var ännu bättre när han hittade en bahytt att ha till den", tillade Seamus som skakade av skratt.

"Vad är en bahytt?" frågade Orla förvirrat.

"Det är en huvudbonad för kvinnor", fnissade Hermione. "De var populära på 1800-talet."

"Jag försökte bara få Ron att se det positiva i situationen", sade Harry oskyldigt med tindrande ögon.

"Det är i såna här ögonblick som man verkligen kan se James i honom", sade Charlus med ett litet leende.

**När alla var klara lämnade de sovsalen. **

**"Jag kan fortfarande inte begripa hur ni båda fick tag i de sötaste flickorna från vår årskurs", mumlade Dean.**

Parvati och Padma såg väldigt glada ut över den kommentaren och log mot Dean som rodnade en aning.

**"Djurisk dragningskraft", sa Ron dystert medan han pillade bort lösa trådar ur ärmlinningarna. Uppehållsrummet såg främmande ut, fyllt med folk i olikfärgade klädnader istället för den vanliga massan av svartklädda elever. Parvati stod och väntade på Harry vid foten av trappan. Hon var verkligen söt att se på, i en chockrosa klädnad, men glänsande guldarmband om handlederna och det långa mörka håret flätat med guldtrådar. Harry blev lättad över att hon inte fnissade.**

Narcissa betraktade den indiska flickan innan hon nickade godkännande. "Det var ett bra val, det visar inte bara diskret din kultur, men framhäver även dina naturliga toner."

"Mamma hjälpte oss att välja ut våra klänningar", sade Parvati med ett lyckligt leende.

**"Du… öh… ser fin ut", sa han genererat.**

**"Tack", sa hon. "Padma möter dig i entréhallen", tillade hon vänd till Ron.**

**"Bra", sa Ron och såg sig omkring. "Var är Hermione?"**

Tonks skakade på huvudet, hon hade en känsla av att balen skulle sluta illa för Hermiones del ifall hennes misstankar stämde. Ron var avundsjuk för att han inte fick gå på balen med henne och med pojkens häftiga temperament så var det störst chans att det skulle sluta i katastrof.

**"Jag vet inte." Parvati ryckte på axlarna. "Ska vi gå ner då, Harry?"**

**"Okej", sa Harry, som helst önskade att han kunde fått stanna i uppehållsrummet. Fred blinkade till Harry när han passerade honom på väg ut genom porträtthålet.**

"Angelina låg lite efter i sitt schema", sade Fred.

"Och vems fel var det egentligen?" frågade Angelina misstroget.

"Det var inte mitt fel att det hände, ifall du inte sprungit in i mig…"

"Sprungit in i dig? Det var du som sprang med en tickande bomb i händerna och kraschade in i mig", utbrast Angelina misstroget.

"Ingen fara skedd, geggan gick att tvätta bort", sade Fred flinandes och flickan himlade med ögonen.

**Entréhallen myllrade också av elever, som alla väntade på att klockan skulle bli åtta, då dörrarna till stora salen skulle slås upp. De elever som skulle gå på balen med någon från ett annat elevhem knuffade sig fram mellan kamraterna och försökte hitta varandra i mängden. Parvati fann sin syster Padma och förde henne med sig bort till Harry och Ron.**

**"Hej", sa Padma, som såg lika söt ut som Parvati i en klart turkosfärgad klädnad. Hon verkade emellertid inte alltför förtjust över att få Ron som partner, hennes mörka ögon vilade ett ögonblick på hans fransiga ärmar och halsringning då hon skärskådade honom uppifrån och ner.**

Narcissa nickade igen. "Åter igen ett bra val."

"Tack", sa Padma och log en aning blygt.

**"Hej", sa Ron utan att titta på henne. I stället stirrade han sig omkring bland mängden. "Å, nej…" Han hukade sig ner bakom Harry, för Fleur Delacour kom just förbi, klädd i en klädnad av silvergrått siden, som fick henne att se bländande vacker ut.**

Bill log, även om han inte hade sett henne i den klänningen så var han övertygad om att hon hade varit slående vacker.

**Hon var i sällskap med Ravenclaws quidditchkapten, Roger Davies. När de hade försvunnit rätade Ron på sig inge och stirrade ut över huvudet på de myllrande eleverna.**

Bill kunde inte låta bli att blänga på boken avundsjuk och Fleur fnittrade innan hon tryckte en kyss mot hörnet av hans mun. Bill log mot henne innan han gav henne en snabb kyss på pannan och placerade armen runt om henne.

**"Var är Hermione?" frågade han om igen.**

"Jag ville se till att hon faktiskt hade en dejt", mumlade Ron rodnande och Hermione blinkade chockat.

"Det var gulligt av dig", sa hon tillslut och kysste hans kind, något som fick Ron att rodna ännu mer.

**En grupp Slytherinelever kom uppför trappan från sitt uppehållsrum nere i källarvalven. Malfoy fick först, han var iförd en galaklädnad i svart sammet med hög krage, som fick honom att se ut som en kyrkoherde, tyckte Harry.**

"Det är vårt mode", fnös Charlie.

"Vilket är varför vi till stor del försöker efterlikna mugglarnas mode", instämde Charlie.

"De 'ar rätt, jag 'ärmar ockso mugglarna avec mes robes", instämde Fleur.

**Pansy Parkinson klamrade sig fast vid Malfoys arm i en blekrosa klädnad med mycket spetsar och rysch. Crabbe och Goyle var båda klädda i grönt, de liknade ett par misstänkta stenblock. Det glade Harry att se att ingen av dem hade lyckats skaffa någon partner.**

"Jag tror inte att någon tjej skulle gå med dem", fnittrade Ginny.

"Det skulle betyda att tjejen var blind i så fall", sa Fay innan de två flickorna brast ut i skratt, något som snabbt smittade av sig bland deras vänner.

**Den tunga huvuddörren öppnades, och alla vände sig om för att titta när Durmstrangeleverna trädde in tillsammans med professor Karkaroff. Krum gick i spetsen, åtföljd av en söt flicka i blått, som Harry inte kände.**

"Såg jag verkligen så annorlunda ut?" tänkte Hermione medan hon försökte komma ihåg hur hon hade sett ut.

**Över huvudet på dem kunde han se att en stor bit av gräsmattan framför slottet hade förvandlats till ett slags konstgjord grotta fylld med kulörta lyktor - det var i själva verket hundratals älvor, som satt i de framtrollade rosenbuskarna eller fladdrade över något som liknade statyer av jultomten och hans renar.**

**"Vill turneringsdeltagarna vara vänliga och komma fram hit!" hördes professor McGonagalls röst.**

"Det är något med McGonagall och få hennes förmåga att få alla att lyssna utan att egentligen försöka", påpekade Lee.

"Verkligen, mr Jordan? Du verkar ha svårt att lyssna på mig", påpekade McGonagall torrt.

"Om jag ska vara ärlig så ignorerar jag det mer vid quidditchmatcher", erkände Lee fåraktigt och gned sig i nacken.

**Parvati rättade till sina armband med ett strålande leende. Hon och Harry sa: "Vi ses om ett litet ögonblick" till Ron och Padma innan de började röra sig framåt genom den högljudda elevhopen, som trädde åt sidan för att släppa fram dem. Professor McGonagall, som bar en röd festklädnad i skotskrutigt klanmönster och hade bundit en ganska ful tistelkrans runt hattbrättet, **

"Verkligen, Mr Potter", sa McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn och Harry bleknade medan hans vänner började skratta.

"Öh… jag, jag menar… tiselkransen, var… öh, öh… väldigt va-vacker", sa Harry tveksamt. "Livade verkligen upp, i andan av jul… ja, det funkar."

"Harry, håll bara tyst", sa Ron som skakade av skratt.

"Den var väldigt gräslig, mr Potter, jag kan inte klandra dig för din åsikt", sade McGonagall vänligt och skrattet i salen avtog en aning när alla misstroget betraktade professorn i förvandlingskonst.

"Jag förstår inte", sade Harry förvirrat. "Varför ha den ifall du anser att den är gräslig?"

"Jag förlorade ett vad och mina kollegor tyckte det var en… lämplig… accessoar", sade McGonagall i en torr ton.

"Som mr Potter sa så var den verkligen i julandan", skrattade Sprout.

"Den var hemsk", väste McGonagall.

"Seså, Minerva, den matchade dina festklädnader förvånansvärt bra", sade Snape med ett självbelåtet leende. "Vi lade ner väldigt mycket tid på den."

**sade åt dem att vänta bredvid dörrarna medan alla andra gick in i stora salen - turneringsdeltagarna skulle göra entré i samlad procession när alla andra hade tagit plats. Fleur Delacour och Roger Davies placerade sig närmast dörrarna. Davies såg så överväldigad ut över sin stora tur att ha fått Fleur till dam att han knappt kunde slita ögonen från henne. Cedric och Cho stod alldeles intill Harry. Han tittade bort, så han inte skulle behöva prata med dem. I stället föll hans blick på flickan vid Krums sida. Han tappade fullkomligt hakan.**

"Var det någon du kände?" frågade Dorea intresserat.

"Ja, det kan man verkligen säga", skrattade Harry.

**Det var Hermione. **

"Du var hans dejt till balen?" frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Ja, och efteråt blev vi vänner", sade Hermione.

"De va trevligt å ha en vänner som inte dömer berömmelsen på mig", Krum rynkade på pannan, "dömer mig av berömmelsen?"

"På grund av din berömmelse", sa Hermione vänligt och Krum nickade med ett leende.

**Men hon liknade inte alls Hermione. Hon hade gjort något med håret, det var inte längre tjockt och buskigt, utan slätt och glänsande och uppsatt i en elegant nackknut. Hon bar en klädnad av något svävande lätt blågrönt tyg, och hon förde sig också på ett annat sätt - kanske var det bara för att hon inte var nertyngd av alla böcker som hon jämt släpade på i sin axelväska.**

"Det är sant", sa Hermione med ett skratt.

**Dessutom log hon - ett ganska nervöst leende - men nu märktes det verkligen att hennes framtänder hade blivit betydligt förminskade. Harry kunde inte förstå att han inte upptäckt det tidigare.**

"Antagligen för att du hade panik inför första uppgiften", föreslog Oliver torrt.

"Det kan vara en bra anledning", instämde Harry med en nickning.

**"Hej, Harry", sa hon. "Hej, Parvati."**

**Parvati glodde på Hermione med oartig misstro. Hon var inte heller den enda. När dörrarna till stora salen slogs upp tågade Krums beundrarinnor från biblioteket förbi med mördande blickar på Hermione. Pansy Parkinson stirrade på henne med gapande mun då hon passerade tillsammans med Malfoy, och inte ens han kunde hitta på något förolämpande att slänga åt henne. Ron däremot stegade rakt förbi Hermione utan att titta på henne.**

"Jag var vid den tidpunkten inte medveten om att det var du", sa Ron ursäktande, han såg inte fram emot senare i boken när han startat ett bråk.

"Jag ansträngde mig verkligen för att se vacker ut", sa Hermione och Ron kunde inte låta bli att rynka på pannan. Hon var redan vacker, en tanke som fick honom att rodna.

**När alla väl hade slagit sig ner i stora salen sa professor McGonagall åt turneringsdeltagarna och deras partners att ställa upp sig parvis på led och följa efter henne. Det gjorde det, och alla i salen klappade i händerna då de visade sig. De rörde sig fram mot ett stort runt bord överst i salen, där domarna satt. Väggarna i stora salen hade täckts med gnistrande silverfärgad rimfrost, medan hundratals girlanger av mistel och järnek löpte kors och tvärs över den stjärnbeströdda svarta himlen. Elevhemsborden hade försvunnit och i stället fans där ett hundratal mindre bord, upplysta av tända lyktor och med rum för tolv personer vid varje.**

"Det låter lite dåligt planerat", påpekade en kille.

"Jag vet inte, vi var väl runt fem, sex hundra i salen eller något sådant", påpekade Terry Boot.

"Det är det jag menar, säg att det är sexhundra elever i salen och varje bord har plats för tolv personer, det blir då femtio bord som fylls men enligt boken fanns det ett hundratals bord."

"Inget av borden var fyllda dock, folk satt med sina vänner", protesterade Anthony.

"Känns ändå som om man hade kunnat planerat det bättre."

**Harry koncentrerade sig på att inte snubbla på sina egna fötter. Parvati verkade njuta av det hela, hon log mot alla och styrde Harry med ett så fast grepp att han kände sig som en cirkushund som skulle förevisa sina konster. Han fick syn på Ron och Padma är han närmade sig det runda domarbordet. Ron tittade på Hermione med hopknipna ögon. Padma såg surmulen ut.**

"Jag var avundsjuk", muttrade Ron och Hermione log mot honom, hon hade förlåtit honom för det även om hon varit väldigt upprörd den kvällen.

**Dumbledore log glatt då processionen närmade sig, men Karkaroff hade nästan samma ansiktsuttryck som Ron då han såg Krum och Hermione komma närmare.**

"Det är inte förvånande, han gillar varken mugglare eller mugglarfödda", sade Sirius.

"Vilket inte är konstigt med tanke på att han var en Dödsätare", muttrade mr Weasley ogillande.

**Ludo Bagman, som för kvällen var iförd en lyssnade mörkröd klädnad med stora gula stjärnor, klappade minst lika entusiastiskt i händerna som eleverna. Madame Maxime, som hade bytt ut sin vanliga uniform av svart sidensatäng mot en böljande dräkt i lavendelblått siden, applåderade dem artigt. Men mr Crouch, upptäckte Harry plötsligt, var inte där. Den femte domarplatsen vid bordet upptogs av Percy Weasley.**

"Varför var du där?" frågade Remus förvånat.

"Det kommer förklaras", svarade Percy.

**När turneringsdeltagarna och deras partners kom fram till bordet drog Percy ut den tomma stolen bredvid sig och stirrade menande på Harry. Harry uppfattande vinken och satte sig bredvid Percy, som var klädd i en splitter ny, marinblå festklädnad och såg ytterst självbelåten ut.**

"Jag är förvånad att du fick hoppa in i mr Crouchs ställe", sa madam Bones.

"Jag var tillgänglig", sade Percy med rodnande kinder.

**"Jag har blivit befordrad", sa Percy innan Harry ens hann fråga, och att döma av hans ton kunde det ha varit sin utnämning till universums härskare han tillkännagav. "Jag är nu mr Crouch personliga assistent, och jag är här för att representera honom."**

**"Varför kommer han inte själv?" frågade Harry. Han såg inte fram emot att behöva lyssna till föreläsningar om kittelbottnars tjocklek under hela julmiddagen.**

Percy rodnade ännu mer, han hade aldrig insett hur tråkigt hans jobb lät för alla andra.

**"Mr Crouch är tyvärr inte särskilt kry. Han har känt sig dålig ända sen världsmästerskapen. Men det är knappast förvånande med allt övertidsarbete han har haft. Han är ju inte så ung längre, även om han förstås är oerhört duktig fortfarande. Hans hjärna är lika skarp som nånsin. Men världsmästerskapen var ett fiasko för hela Trolldomsministeriet, och sen drabbades mr Crouch av en djup personlig chock i samband med den där husalfens olydiga uppförande… Blinky, eller vad hon nu hette.**

"Winky!" sade Hermione och blängde på tredje Weasleybarnet.

"Jag visste inte vad hon hette, han pratade inte direkt om henne", sade Percy ursäktande.

**Han avskedade hennes förstås genast efteråt, men som sagt, han är inte ung längre och han behöver nån som ser feer honom. Jag tror inte alls att han har det lika skönt och bekvämt hemma sen hon gav sig av. Och så har vi också haft allt arbete med att arrangera turneringen och med att hantera efterspelet till världsmästerskapen… och det där vidriga fruntimret Skeeter oms surrar omkring överallt.**

"Se. Han tycker också hon är hemsk!" sade Kingsley triumferande.

"Du behöver inte peka ut alla som anser att hon är hemsk", suckade madam Bones irriterat.

"Jo, ifall jag ska få mitt förslag om att förbjuda henne använda sin penna ska gå igenom så måste jag veta vilka jag ska kontakta för att skriva under listan", mumlade Kingsley envist.

**Nej, stackars man, han har verkligen förtjänat en jul i stillhet. Jag är bara glad att han förstod att det fanns nån han kunde lita på, som kunde gå i hans ställe.**

**Harry motstod frestelsen att fråga Percy om mr Crouch hade slutat upp med att kalla honom "Weatherby".**

"Harry, varför gjorde du det inte? Du hade varit vår hjälte", sade George.

"Jag trodde att han redan var det för att han var släkt med Marodörerna, var det vad de kallade sig va?" sade Percy roat.

"Percy, påminn dem inte om det", stönade Harry.

**Det hade ännu inte kommit någon mat på de glänsande guldtallrikarna, men det låg små menyer vid varje kuvert. Harry tog osäkert upp sin och såg sig omkring - det fanns inga servitörer. Dumbledore läste emellertid noga igenom sin egen meny och sa sedan mycket tydligt till sin tallrik: "Fläskkotletter!" och fläskkotletterna dök genast upp på fatet.**

"Woa, det är så coolt", viskade Bradley.

**De andra kring bordet fattade galoppen och började också ge sina tallrikar beställningar. Harry kastade en blick bort mot Hermione för att se vad hon tyckte om det här nya och mer invecklade sättet att få maten serverad på - det måste ju betyda en massa extra arbete för husalferna - **

"Jag tänkte inte ens på det", viskade Hermione förskräckt.

"Ignorera det bara, du kan inte göra någonting åt det nu", sade Ron avfärdande.

"Ignorera det! Ronald, har du ingen tanke på hur stressad de måste vara", protesterade Hermione och gned ängsligt sina händer.

**men för en gångs skull verkade Hermione inte ha F.I.S.A. i tankarna. Hon var så upptagen av att prata med Viktor Krum att hon knappt verkade lägga märke till vad hon åt. Det slog Harry att han faktiskt aldrig hade hört Krum säga någonting förut, men nu pratade han på, ivrigt och förtjust.**

"Hör-mio-nej var en av få som prata normalt me mej", förklarade Krum.

"Det tog lite tid, jag trodde han var självupptagen från början", sade Hermione med röda kinder.

"Det är okej", sade Krum med ett leende.

**"Ja, vi har också en slott, men det är inte lika stort och bekvämt som den här slott", berättade han för Hermione. "Vi bara har fyra våning och eldet i spisar är bara till för trolldomsbruket. Men vi har ännu större område utomhus än här… fast på vinter vi har inte mycket glädjen av det, för dagsljusen varar så kort. Men på sommar flyger vi omkring varenda dagen, över sjöar och berg…"**

"Det låter underbart", sade Oliver drömmande.

"Krum, jag tror inte att du har blivit presenterad för Oliver här, han är Hogwarts quidditchexpert. Jag har en känsla av att ni har mycket gemensamt", sade Harry flinande.

"Din dykning i quidditchfinalen var fenomenal, men om du väntat två minuter hade ni kommit lika. Vulchanov skulle ha gjort mål", sade Oliver flinande.

"Um, wa?" sa Krum förvirrat.

"Zograf hade tagit bollen bara sekunder innan du fångade kvicken, han skulle sedan ha passat Ivanova som Irländarna ignorerat till stor del, Ivanova hade sedan chans på mål, men för ett garanterat mål skulle han passat Vulchanov som hade skjutit mål. Efter det hade du kunnat fångat kvicken och ni hade kommit lika."

"Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Krum misstroget.

"Veta är att ta i, men jag älskar att studera spelares teknik, och det hade varit det troligaste händelseförloppet och resultatet", sade Oliver ivrigt.

"Ingen annan har kritiserat mig så… alla var överens om vi förlorat mycket större annars", sade Krum förvånat.

"Utan positiv kritik kan man inte förbättras", kontrade Oliver.

"Harry kan antingen ha gjort något genialiskt eller begått ett stort misstag som kommer sluta i katastrof", sade Alicia allvarligt medan hon betraktad de två quidditchspelarna som ivrigt utbytte tankar om spelet.

**"Så, så, Viktor!" sa Karkaroff med ett skratt som inte nådde hans kalla ögon "Avslöja nu ingenting mer för din förtjusande dam, för då förstår hon ju precis var hon kan finna oss!"**

**Dumbledore log, med en glimt i ögat.**

**"Igor, du och ditt hemlighetsmakeri. Man skulle nästan kunna tro att du inte vill ha några besökare."**

"Han vill inte ha det", sade Dumbledore och skakade på huvudet.

"De förvånar mig inte", sade Krum.

**"Ja, Dumbledore", sa Karkaroff och visade sina gula tänder i ett stort grin, "vi värnar ju alla om våra privata domäner, eller hur? Bevakar vi inte misstänksamt de lärdomens salar som har överlämnats i vår vård? Har vi inte rätt att vara stolta över att bara vi känner till vår egen skolas hemligheter, och gör vi inte rätt i att skydda dem?"**

**"Å, jag skulle aldrig ett ögonblick inbilla mig att jag känner till alla Hogwarts hemligheter, Igor", sa Dumbledore i vänskaplig ton. **

"Vilket jag inte gör", sade Dumbledore leendes med tindrande ögon.

"Jag tror att en del av upptågsmakarna vet mer än lärarna", tillade McGonagall medan hon betraktade marodörerna och demondun som log oskyldigt mot henne.

**"Så sent som i morse gick jag till exempel åt fel håll när jag skulle till badrummet och befann mig plötsligt i ett mycket vackert rum som jag aldrig förr hade sett. Det visade sig innehålla en verkligt praktfull samling nattpottor. När jag gick tillbaka för att se närmare på det upptäckte jag att rummet hade försvunnit. Men jag måste verkligen hålla utkik efter det. Det kanske bara är åtkomligt klockan halv sex på morgonen. Eller också visar det sig endast vi kvartsmåne - eller när den som letar efter det har en ovanligt ful blåsa."**

"Vid-behov-rummet", mumlade Harry till sina två bästa vänner som nickade. Runt om dem så utbytte en hel del av medlemmarna i DA vetande blickar.

"Varför får jag en känsla av att en del av eleverna vet vad det är för rum?" frågade madam Hooch medan hon betraktade eleverna misstänksamt.

"Potter", väste Snape och blängde på pojken som satt med huvudet nedböjt och lågmält samtalade med sina vänner.

"Vi har pratat om det här Severus, du kan inte beskylla Potter för allt", sade Sinistra och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag har rätt, han har något med det att göra. Han vet vad det är, och böckerna kommer avslöja det", muttrade Snape.

"Och förra veckan anklagade du honom för att ändra färgen på en av dörrarna i fängelsehålan", påpekade madam Hooch och himlade med ögonen.

**Harry frustade till av skratt med huvudet nedböjt mot maten på tallriken. Percy såg ogillande ut, men Harry kunde ha svurit på att Dumbledore gav honom en lite blinkning. Under tiden satt Fleur och kritiserade juldekorationerna inför Roger Davies.**

"Oh toppen, jag gör bort mig mer", mumlade Fleur missnöjt.

"Ledsen Fleur, jag är säker på att jag missade en del information, så det kommer nog låta värre än vad det var", sa Harry ursäktande

"Det är okej, jag jämförde de två skolorna, men jag tror dy vill 'öra mig kritisera 'Ogwarts", sade Fleur.

**"Det 'är är jy inte mycket att komma med", sa hon avfärdande och såg sig omkring på Stora salens glittrande väggar. "I Beauxbatonspalatset 'ar vi isskylturer rynt väggarna i 'ela matsalen på jylen. De smälter förstås inte och de ser yt som stora glittrande diamantstatyer. Och maten är 'elt enkelt syperb. Och vi 'ar körer med skogsnymfer som sjunger serenader medan vi äter. Vi 'ar inga fylla rysningar som ni 'ar överallt, och om en poltergeist nånsin tog sig in på Beauxbatons, skylle han bli utkastad på momangen." Hon smällde otåligt handen i bordet.**

**Roger Davies såg på henne med bedövad blick medan hon talade och träffade ideligen vid sidan av munnen med gaffeln. Harry hade en känsla av att Davies var för upptagen av att stirra på Fleur för att höra ett ord av vad hon sa.**

"Jösses Roger, försök att behålla något förstånd", väste Marietta och smällde till Roger.

Roger rodnade och gned punkten han blivit slagen medan han försökte undvika allas ögon i salen, speciellt den flickan som han gått till balen med. Han ville inte tänka på det.

**"Du har alldeles rätt", sa han hastigt och smällde sin egen hand i bordet precis som hon. "På momangen! Just det."**

"Jag antar att jag ska vara glad över att du åtminstone gav något svar", sade Marietta sarkastiskt.

"Jag var distraherad", mumlade Roger generat.

"Jag ser inte hur han kan vara för distraherad av hennes utseende för att agera som en normal människa", påpekade Cho och skrattade medan hon nickade mot Bill som lekte med en lock av Fleurs hår medan han hade ett samtal med en av sina bröder.

**Harry såg sig omkring i stora salen. Hagrid satt vid ett annat av borden tillsammans med lärarna. Han var åter ifred sin förskräckliga bruna kostym och kikade upp mot domarbordet. Han vinkade lite diskret, och Harry såg att madame Maxime vinkade tillbaka. Opalerna runt hennes hals glänste i skenet från de levande ljusen. Hermione var i färd med att lära Viktor att uttala hennes namn riktigt - han kallade henne hela tiden "Herr-majån".**

"Jag är ledsen Herrmån-nini", sade Krum och Hermione log igen, även om han fortfarande uttalade det fel så var det nära nog.

"Det är okej."

**"Hör-maj-å-ni", sa hon långsamt och tydligt. **

**"Herr-mån-nini."**

**"Nästan rätt", sa hon och kastade leende en blick åt Harrys håll. När alla hade ätit färdigt reste sig Dumbledore och bad eleverna göra detsamma. Sedan svängde han sin trollstav och fick borden att flyga tillbaka längs väggarna så att golvet blev fritt. Därefter trollade han fram en hög scen vid väggen till höger och försåg den med ett trumset, flera gitarrer, en luta, en cello och ett par säckpipor.**

"Åh, det är dags för första dansen", sa Dorea förtjust och slog ihop händerna.

"Och den enda", mumlade Harry för sig själv.

**Nu trädde systrarna Spök upp på estraden under våldsamma applåder. De hade stora vilda hår och var klädda i svarta, konstfärdig sönderrivna och fransade klädnader. De tog sina instrument, och Harry, som hade varit så upptagen att titta på dem att han nästan glömt vad som väntade honom, upptäckte plötsligt att lyktorna på borden hade slocknat och att de andra turneringsdeltagarna och deras partners hade rest sig upp.**

**"Kom nu då!" viskade Parvati. "VI ska ju dansa första dansen!"**

"Jag gillar inte att dansa inför alla", mumlade Harry.

"Det är bara att ignorera alla andra, fokusera helt och hållet på din partner", sade Sirius lugnt.

"Inte helt och hållet, Alice tog det lite för bokstavligen och det slutade med att hon dansade in i en isskulptur som välte", skrockade Remus.

"Min mamma", sade Neville överraskat.

"Du ärvde din klumpighet från någon trots allt", sade Remus och blinkade med ena ögat mot den blyga pojken.

**Harry snubblade på sin festklädnad då han reste sig upp. Systrarna Spök spelade upp en långsam, sorglig melodi. Harry gick ut på det klart upplysta dansgolvet och undvek noga att fånga någon annans blick (han kunde se att Seamus och Dean fnissande vinkade till honom) och i nästa ögonblick hade Parvati gripit tag i hans händer och placerade den ena runt sin midja medan hon höll hans andra hand hårt i sin. Det var inte så illa som det kunde ha varit, tänkte Harry, medan han långsamt snurrade runt på stället (det var Parvati som förde). **

"Hm, jag får lära dig dansa nu i jul", sa Sirius med ett leende.

"Aw, måste jag?" stönade Harry.

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer gilla mina lektioner och du kommer ha det tillsammans med dina vänner, vi kommer trots allt fira tillsammans", sade Sirius leendes.

"Åh nej, du ska inte leda några danslektioner", avbröt Dorea och blängde på sin svärson. "Det kommer sluta i kaos."

"Och vem ska lära ut dem?" frågade Sirius utmanande.

"Jag", sade Dorea bestämt i en ton som inte lämnade någon plats för diskussion.

**Han höll blicken stelt fäst över huvudet på åskådarna, men det dröjde inte länge förrän många av dem också var uppe på dansgolvet, så att Harry och de andra turneringsdeltagarna inte längre var i centrum för uppmärksamheten. Neville och Ginny dansade alldeles intill - han kunde se hur Ginny grimaserade varje gång Neville trampade henne på tårna. **

"Ledsen", sade Neville.

"Det är lugnt, jag är bara glad att jag var där", sade Ginny vänligt.

Harry kunde inte låta bli att föreställa sig hur det hade varit ifall han själv hade gått med Ginny på balen, han hade antagligen ha haft det roligare än vad han haft.

**Dumbledore valsade runt med madame Maxime. Han var så liten i förhållande till henne att spetsen på hans hatt knappt kittlade hennes haka, men hon rörde sig mycket lätt och smidigt, trots att hon var så stor. Monsterögat Moody dansade en ytterst klumpig twostep med professor Sinistra, som skuttade nervöst för att undvika hans träben.**

"Smart val, att bli stampad av hans träben kan ge stora skador på ens fötter", sade madam Pomfrey.

"Jo tack, jag lyckades lista ut det", mumlade Sinistra.

**"Snygga strumpor, Potter", brummade Moody då han svängde förbi, medan hans magiska öga stirrade rakt igenom Harrys klädnad.**

**"Å, javisst, husalfen Dobby har stickat dem åt mig", sa Harry och log. **

"Du hade de strumporna till balen, de matchar inte ens dina klädnader", protesterade Dorea.

"De var en gåva från en vän, det kändes rätt att använda dem", sade Harry bestämt.

Doreas ansikte mjuknade och hon log mot sin sonson. "Såklart. Jag blev bara överraskad över valet, varför vet jag inte för min make hade betydligt värre val vid baler."

"Jag hade bara en väldigt bra smak", sade Charlus och satte näsan i vädret, något som fick hans fru att fnittra.

**"Usch, vad han är kuslig!" viskade Parvati då Moody klampade vidare. "Jag tycker det borde vara förbjudet att ha ett sånt öga!"**

"Ärlig talat så tror jag att det i teorin är förbjudet, men Alastor hittade något kryphål", suckade madam Bones.

**Harry hörde till sin lättnad en avslutande, skälvande säckpipston - första dansen var över. Systrarna Spök upphörde att spela och alla klappade i händerna. Harry släppte genast taget om Parvati.**

"Vi kan väl sätta oss ner?"

**"Ja, fast nu kommer det en riktigt svängig låt!" sa Parvati då Systrarna Spök började spela ett nytt nummer i mycket snabbare tempo.**

"Lägg även till trollkarlsetikett över saker Harry ska lära sig över lovet", sade Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Det är en riktigt bra idé", instämde Dorea.

"Jag antar att pappa kommer hålla i de lektionerna?" sade Sirius medan han skrev ner det.

"Det är nog en bra idé, jag är säker på att Dorea kan ta över när det kommer till regler runt dukning som exempel", instämde Charlus.

"Runt dukning? Är inte det något som är för flickorna?" frågade Susan förvånat medan hon tänkte tillbaka på de lektioner hon fått när hon var liten.

"Traditionellt sätt ja, men vi hade tvillingar som var väldigt nära varandra, vi lät därför Jasmine och James att få lära sig om båda könens utbildning så att säga", förklarade Dorea vänligt.

"Jag kommer inte få något jullov", stönade Harry uppgivet. "Jag kommer vara fast i lektioner.

"Jag skulle inte vara så fort med att skratta pojkar, Ginny", sade mr Weasley medan han betraktade sina fyra yngsta barn. "Ni kommer få ta samma lektioner över jul."

**"Nej, den där sortens dans gillar jag inte!" ljög Harry och ledde bort henne från dansgolvet, förbi Fred och Angelina som dansade så vilt att folk omkring dem backade undan för att inte bli skadade. De gick fram till bordet där Ron och Padma satt.**

"Vart lärde du dig att dansa?" sade Narcissa förskräckt medan hon betraktade vem hon trodde var Fred.

"Jag har inte lärt mig", flinade Fred.

"Det förklarar mycket", muttrade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

**"Hur går det?" frågade Harry Ron. Han satte sig ner och öppnade en flaska honungsöl. Ron svarade inte. Han blängde ilsket på Hermione och Krum, som just dansade förbi. Padma satt med korslagda armar och ben och vippade med ena foten i takt med musiken. Med jämna mellanrum kastade hon en missnöjd blick på Ron, som totalt struntade i henne. Parvati slog sig ner på Harrys andra sida och lade armarna och benen i kors på samma missnöjda sätt som sin syster. Det dröjde inte länge förrän en pojke från Beauxbatons bjöd upp henne.**

"Inte konstigt, som sagt är de två de vackraste i vår årskurs", mumlade Dean.

**"Det har du väl inget emot, Harry?" sa Parvati.**

**"Vad då?" sa Harry, som var fullt upptagen av att betrakta Cho och Cedric.**

"Jösses Harry, inte konstigt att Parvati klagade dagen därpå", sa Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

Harry rodnade och gned sig fåraktigt i nacken. "Jag var inte den bästa dejten… jag är ledsen Parvati."

"Det är okej, jag hade ändå kul sen", sa Parvati när hon såg att Harrys ursäkt var ärlig.

**"Äsch, glöm det", fräste Parvati och försvann därifrån med pojken från Beauxbatons. När dansen var slut kom hon inte tillbaka. Hermione kom fram och satte sig i Parvatis tomma stol. Hennes kinder blossade lätt efter dansen.**

"Jag hade väldigt roligt", sade Hermione flinande.

"Ni dansade bara två danser dock", påpekade Ginny en aning förvånat.

"Vi var törstiga", svarade Hermione med en axelryckning.

**"Hej", sa Harry. Ron sa ingenting.**

**"Visst är det varmt, tycker ni inte?" Hermione fläktade sig med handen. "Viktor ha gått för att hämta nåt att dricka."**

**Ron gav henne en förintande blick.**

Tonks suckade, hennes misstankar hade stämt och hon tyckte synd om Hermione. Hennes natt skulle troligtvis bli förstörd på grund av Rons avundsjuka.

**"Viktor?" sa han. "Har han inte bett dig att kalla honom Vicky än?"**

**Hermione tittade överraskat på honom. "Vad är det med dig?" frågade hon.**

"Väldigt bra fråga", väste Ginny och blängde på Ron.

**"Om du inte fattar det själv", sa Ron dräpande, "så inte tänker då jag tala om det för dig." Hermione stirrade på honom, och sedan på Harry som ryckte på axlarna.**

**"Ron, vad…?"**

**"Han är ju från Durmstrang!" spottade Ron fram. "Han kämpar mot Harry! Mot Hogwarts! Du… du…", Ron sökte efter tillräckligt starka ord för att beskriva Hermiones förbrytelse, "… du fraterniserar med fienden, det är just vad du gör!" Hermione bara gapade.**

"Din idiot", stönade Fred.

"Hon fraterniserar inte med fienden, hon gör bara vad turneringen går ut på", instämde George och skakade på huvudet.

"Och du kommer förstöra hennes kväll", avslutade de tillsammans och blängde på sin yngre bror.

**"Var inte så idiotisk!" sa hon efter ett ögonblick. "Fienden! Ärligt talat - vem var det som var alldeles ifrån sig av förtjusning när han kom? Vem var de som ville ha hans autograf? Vem var det som har en modell av honom uppe i sin sovsal?"**

**Ron låtsades som om han inte hade hört.**

"Han kan låtsas som om han inte hörde, men det var en bra comeback", sade Ginny utan att ta ögonen från Ron, som hon fortfarande blängde på.

**"Han bjöd väl in dig till dansen när ni satt i biblioteket tillsammans, antar jag?"**

**"Ja, det gjorde han." Hermione kinder blossade ännu rödare. "Än sen då?"**

**"Hur gick det till? Försökte du kanske få honom att få med i din fisa?"**

"Jag gick till henne. Ville prata", sade Krum, som med rynkad panna betraktade Ron.

**"Nej, det gjorde jag visst inte! Om du verkligen måste veta, så… så sa han att han hade kommit till biblioteket varenda dag för att han ville prata med mig, men han hade inte lyckats ta mod till sig!" Hermione sa alltihop väldigt snabbt och rodnade så djupt att hennes kinder hade samma mörkrosa färg som Parvatis klädnad.**

"Aww, det är så gulligt", sade Katrina.

"Men varför henne?" frågade Katie. "Och jag menar det absolut inte på något dåligt sätt, jag bara undrar eftersom du inte haft en konversation med henne innan."

"Hon verkade vänligt, hon var inte besatt av mig… hon verka ensam emellanåt", förklarade Krum.

"Därför att hon föredrar att vara själv i biblioteket, det är enda gången hon faktiskt får vara ifred", skrattade Ginny.

**"Jaså, det är så hans lilla lögnhistoria låter", sade Ron elakt.**

**"Vad menar du med det?"**

**"Är det inte alldeles tydligt? Han är ju Karkaroffs elev, eller hur? Han vet vem du hänger ihop med, han försöker bara komma Harry in på livet, så att han kan få lite förhandstips om honom… eller komma så nära att han kan förhäxa honom."**

"Han skulle kanske, men aldrig jag", sa Krum bestämt.

"Tack", sade Harry med ett leende mot världsstjärnan. "Men jag visste redan det, du hade flera chanser förra året."

"Åh toppen, varför får jag en känsla av att Harry gick med Krum ensam någonstans trots att han var medveten om att Karkaroff var en Dödsätare", suckade Charlus.

"För att han får det från dig", sköt Dorea genast tillbaka.

**Hermione såg ut som om Ron hade slagit till henne. Hon darrade på rösten när hon svarade.**

**"Upplysningsvis kan jag tala om att han inte har frågat mig en enda sak om Harry, inte en enda sak."**

"Harry var inte av intresse", sade Krum med en axelryckning.

"Non, i närheten av une très jolie fille, inget annat spelar roll", instämde Fleur med ett litet skratt och Hermione rodnade.

**Ron ändrade taktik med ljusets hastighet.**

**"Då hoppas han bara att du ska hjälpa honom lista ut hemligheten med hans ägg! Ni har säkert slagit era huvuden ihop under era små mysiga biblioteksträffar."**

"Jag behöver inte hennes hjälp med något. Varför skulle jag henne be om hjälp?" frågade Krum.

"Hon en skolflicka på fjorton, hon kan inte tillräckligt för att ha hjälpt mig."

"Åh, så jag är inte längre en bra hjälp", fräste Hermione. "Jag ska komma ihåg det nästa gång du ber om råd. Den stora Krum behöver ingen hjälp från en liten dum fjortonåring. Han vet bäst."

"Att kalla henne dum är det mest korkade du kan göra", fnös Ron.

"Och du", fräste Hermione och vände sig ilsket mot Ron. "Du är inte mycket bättre. Du anklagade mig för att förrådda Harry, som om det hade varit jag som övergivit honom, som om jag inte hjälpt honom överleva första uppgiften!"

"Hermione", protesterade Ron men hennes ilskna blick fick tyst på honom.

"Ni båda borde vara tysta och tänka innan ni pratar", sade Ginny sakligt men båda trollkarlarna ignorerade henne.

"Her-maj-åni", sade Krum. "Jag mena bara att du inte har samma utbildning, du var tre år yngre. Du skulle inte klara uppgifterna."

"Det är Hermione!" utbrast den rödhåriga häxan häftigt och hon drog försiktigt pekfingret och tummen under Hermiones ögon och torkade bort tårarna som envist började trilla ned på hennes kinder. "Du har ingen aning om vad hon kan eller inte kan! Hon hjälpte Harry genom turneringen, men ni tror att hon är inkapabel bara för att hon är yngre. Eller i ditt fall, Ron, en tjej? För det är väl så du tycker?" Hans syster blängde på honom.

Ron kunde inte stoppa det kvävda skrattet som flydde. Hermione var den smartaste häxan i deras generation och att säga att hon var inkapabel av att göra något var bara rent sagt dumt.

"Vad skrattar du åt? Över det faktum att någon jag trodde var en vän bara använde mig som rådgivning men inte vågar erkänna det, att han trodde att jag är dum?" hickade Hermione.

Krum började protestera men en blick från Fleur stoppad honom, det var inte läge att be om ursäkt nu. Hermione skulle behöva lugna ner sig först. De andra i salen såg andlöst på häxan som nu skrek på sin rödhåriga vän, det var tydligt att boken hade väckt känslor och osäkerhet igen. Det faktum att Krum sen förolämpade henne verkade ha blivit droppen.

"…Hermione, du vet att jag gillar dig."

"Som läxhjälp! Det är det jag är bra till, är det inte? Någon som kan hjälpa dig med skolarbete och förolämpa när du känner dig på dåligt humör! I fem år har du klampat ner på mig…"

"Vänta nu ett ögonblick", avbröt Ron som själv började ilskna till. "Du ger lika bra som du får! Du förolämpar mig ständigt!"

"Jag ser dig åtminstone som en vän, du är bara vän med mig för Harry!" skrek Hermione, som nu hade tårar som forsade nerför kinderna. Det var en tanke som hade funnits i hennes bakhuvud sen de blivit vänner, och hennes anklagelse fick Ron att tystna och stirra misstroget på henne. "Se, du protesterar inte ens. Du hatar mig egentligen, om det inte var för Harry skulle du undvika mig!"

"Är du dum eller?" spottade Ron ilsket ur sig. "Du är en av mina bästa vänner!"

"Du har ett bra sätt att visa det på!"

"JAG VAR AVUNDSJUK!" skrek Ron som var alldeles röd i ansiktet. "Jag var avundsjuk på Krum, okej. Jag ville gå på balen med dig, men jag frågade aldrig, och när jag väl tog mod till mig och försökte spela cool blev du upprörd."

"Ron." Hermione stirrade på sin vän med vida ögon, hennes underläpp darrande.

"Jag var en idiot, okej. Jag vet det nu. Jag är ledsen att jag förstörde balen för dig", sade Ron med en axelryckning. "Men jag menar vad jag sa, du är en av mina bästa vänner."

"Du är en sån idiot", snyftade Hermione till och slog armarna om Ron och begravde sitt ansikte i hans nacke.

"Bra, nu när vi har det här överstökat", sa Harry lugnt.

"Har det överstökat? Dina vänner bröt nästan sin vänskap", protesterade Hannah misstroget.

"Nah, det här är vanligt. Jag ska erkänna att det eskalerade och var värre än vad det brukar vara, men det löste sig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Jag skulle aldrig hjälpa honom med hans ägg!" utbrast Hermione upprört. "Aldrig! Hur kan du säga nånting sånt? Jag vill ju att Harry ska vinna turneringen. Det vet Harry också, visst gör du det, Harry?"**

**"Du har ett konstigt sätt att visa det på!" sa Ron hånfullt.**

"Ron, hon har visat det bättre än vad du har", sa Ginny hånande.

"Jag vet", mumlade Ron som fortfarande hade armarna om Hermione.

"Weasley, kan jag ändra mitt vad till slutet av nästa vecka?" mumlade Anthony.

"Nope, inga vad får ändras, bara att acceptera att din gissning när de blir tillsammans kommer vara fel", väste George tillbaka, noga med att inte låta Ron eller Hermione höra.

**"Hela den här turneringen går ju ut på att lära känna utländska trollkarlar och häxor och bli vän med dem!" sa Hermione gällt.**

**"Nej, det gör den inte!" skrek Ron. "Den går ut på att vinna!" Folk runt omkring började stirra på dem.**

**"Ron", sa Harry med låg röst, "jag har faktiskt ingenting emot att Hermione följde med Krum på balen." Men Ron låtsades inte om Harry heller.**

"Tack Harry, du är den enda jag gillar just nu", mumlade Hermione.

"Du kramar Ron!" sade Fay misstroget.

"Var tyst. Jag är upprörd, ni får inte hålla saker emot mig", mumlade Hermione och Ron skrockade vid hennes svar.

**"Varför går du inte och letar reda på Vicky, han undrar säkert var du är", sa han till Hermione.**

**"Låt bli att kalla honom Vicky!" Hermione hoppade upp och störtade iväg bort över dansgolvet, där hon försvann in i mängden. Ron såg efter henne med en blandning av ilska och skadeglädje i blicken.**

**"Har du inte alls tänkt bjuda upp mig?" frågade Padma honom.**

"Jag hade glömt du var där", sade Orla förvånat.

"Du var inte den enda", sa Padma en aning bittert.

**"Nej", sa Ron, som fortfarande satt och glodde efter Hermione.**

**"Då så", fräste Padma. Hon reste sig upp och gick bort till Parvati och Beauxbatonspojken, som trollade fram en av sina kamrater så snabbt att Harry kunde ha svurit på att han använt en Locka till sig-besvärjelse.**

"Jag tror han gjorde det", fnittrade Parvati.

**"Var är Herr-mån-nini?" sa en röst. Krum hade just kommit fram till deras bord med två honungsöl i händerna.**

**"Ingen aning", sa Ron tjurigt och såg upp på honom. "Kan du inte hålla reda på henne själv?" Krum fick tillbaka sitt sura ansiktsuttryck igen.**

Hermione drog sig undan och smällde till Ron på armen. "Din idiot", väste hon och blängde på honom, hennes ögon fortfarande röda efter tårarna.

Ron ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna och Hermione fnös innan hon flyttade sig närmare Harry och istället lade sitt huvud på hans axel och Harry placerade sin arm runt om henne.

"Se, de kommer bli tillsammans", sade Dumbledore och betraktade leendes de två tonåringarna.

Babbling frustade till och skakade på huvudet. "Snälla, alla har hört ordspråket att kärlek börjar med bråk, Potter kommer sluta upp med Malfoy."

"Malfoy är heterosexuell, hur många gånger ska jag säga det?" frågade Snape uppgivet.

"Det kommer vara Weasley", sade Trelawney. "Han var hans gisslan. Den han skulle sakna mest."

"För en sekund höll jag med dig, vänta du bara, Potter kommer sluta upp med miss Weasley, som jag har sagt hela tiden", sade McGonagall belåtet. "Och Granger med yngsta mr Weasley."

"Potter har blivit väldigt nära med miss Lovegood annars", påpekade Flitwick.

"Ånej, blanda inte in någon mer, det var tillräckligt illa med miss Chang", protesterade madam Hooch. "Men hon verkar vara ute ur bilden nu, eller?"

"Ursäkta, men vad pratar ni om?" frågade Umbridge sött och hennes kollegor utbytte en blick.

"Absolut ingenting, åh kolla, de fortsätter att läsa", sade Sprout tillslut.

**"Om ni ser henne, så säg åt henne att jag har hämtat de saker att dricka", sa han och lufsade i väg igen.**

**"Har du bekantat dig med Viktor Krum, Ron?" det var Percy som kom flängande fram till dem. Han gnuggade händerna och såg oerhört viktig ut. "Utmärkt! **

Krum blängde bittert på golvet, det var illa nog att han förstört sin vänskap med den yngre häxan, nu skulle han tvingas höra en annan pladdra om hans berömmelse.

**Det är ju precis det som är meningen med hela arrangemanget - internationellt magisamarbete!"**

"Jag älskar dig!" sade Fred, George och Ginny i kör och Percy log osäkert mot dem.

Krum under tiden blinkade förvånat med ögonen, han hade varit övertygad om att mannen skulle ha fokuserat på hans berömmelse, och inte på att han kom från ett annat land.

**Till Harrys förargelse satte sig Percy utan vidare på Padmas lediga stol. Domarbordet var nu alldeles tomt. Professor Dumbledore dansade med professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman med professor McGonagall, madame Maxime och Hagrid plöjde upp en vid bana runt dansgolvet då de valsade mellan eleverna, och Karkaroff syntes inte till någonstans.**

"Han döljer sig väl i något hörn med Snape", föreslog Julia sarkastiskt.

"De var ihop!" skrek en fjärdeårselev misstroget.

"Nej, det var vi inte", fräste Snape innan någon annan hann kommentera.

"Har några lärare någonsin dejtat?" frågade Su Li intresserat.

"Självklart, Filius och Pomona hade ett förhållande ganska länge, de fattade gemensamt beslutet att göra slut och förblev vänner", sade Charlus självbelåtet, och ignorerade de irriterade blickarna från de två nämnda professorerna.

"Han menar professor Flitwick och professor Sprout", förklarade Remus när flera stycken oförstående ut. Hans ord fick alla att se förvånat mellan de två professorerna, oförmögna att föreställa sig dem i ett förhållande. Sprout rodnade under alla blickarna medan Flitwick utnyttjade sin korthet till att dölja sig bakom några bägare.

**När nästa dans tog slut klappade alla i händerna igen, och Harry såg Ludo Bagman kyssa professor McGonagalls hand och bana sig väg tillbaka genom myllret. Just då dök Fred och George på honom.**

**"Vad sysslar de med? Hur kan de ge sig till att störa en högre tjänsteman från Ministeriet på det sättet?" väste Percy och betraktade misstänksamt Fred och George. "Ingen respekt…"**

"Vad gjorde ni?" frågade mrs Weasley misstänksamt.

"Öh, det kan dyka upp i boken. Harry lista ut de", sade Fred.

"I slutet av boken" instämde George.

"Varför är allting i slutet av boken", stönar Leanne.

**Ludo Bagman skakade emellertid ganska kvickt av sig Fred och George. Han fick syn på Harry, vinkade och kom fram till deras bord.**

"Urgh, jag ville verkligen inte tala med honom", sade Harry med en grimas.

**"Jag hoppas att mina bröder inte besvärade er, mr Bagman?" skyndade sig Percy att säga.**

**"Va? Nej, inte alls, inte alls!" sa Bagman. "Nej, de berättade bara lite mer för mig om sina falska trollstavar. De undrade om jag kunde ge dem några goda råd om marknadsföringen av dem. Jag lovade att sätta dem i förbindelse med några kontaktpersoner jag har i Zonkos butik för skämtartiklar."**

"Jag är inte säker på att jag tror på det", sade Oliver med rynkad panna. "Fred och George vill starta upp eget och inte ha ett kontrakt med en redan existerande affär. De kommer aldrig kunna överleva i så fall."

"Tack så mycket", flinade Fred självsäkert. "Och vi har våra planer."

"Vi har självklart studerat Zonkos, men vi har en helt annan idé", instämde George.

**Percy såg inte alls särskilt glad ut över hans hjälpsamhet, och Harry kunde slå vad om att han skulle berätta det för mrs Weasley i samma ögonblick som han kom hem. Freds och Georges planer hade tydligen blivit ännu ambitiösare på sista tiden, om de hoppades kunna sälja sina produkter till allmänheten. Bagman öppnade munnen för att fråga Harry om någonting, men Percy stack emellan.**

"Ledsen", sa Percy.

"Nej, nej, var inte det. Jag var tacksam över att du avbröt", sade Harry bestämt. "Dessutom skulle han säkert ha försökt ge mig fler tips."

"Percy är väldigt bra på att ignorera vad folk försöker säga", fnös Oliver.

"Som om du är mycket bättre. Du lyssnar aldrig", sköt Percy tillbaka med korsade armar.

"Jag är den som aldrig lyssnar!" utbrast Oliver misstroget och skrattade.

"Jag tycker verkligen synd om de som tvingades dela sovsal med de båda", sade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"De delade sovsal. Merlin ha barmhärtighet på de stackars själar som fick stå ut med dem tillsammans", sade Tonks förskräckt.

"Det va hemskt", sade Lee med en grimas. "Jag delade inte sal med dem men det var tillräckligt illa. Båda av dem är perfektionister, fast på olika sätt och de drev varandra galna. Percy var så irriterad när Oliver muttrade om sina quidditch strategier när de hade prov dagen därpå."

"För att inte tala om att båda försökte övertala den andra om att deras position var bättre än den andras. Jag har ingen aning om hur mycket jag hörde argument om att vara försteprefekt är bättre än att vara quidditchkapten och tvärtom", sade Alicia och himlade med ögonen.

"Quidditchkapten är bättre", mumlade Angelina bestämt. "Men det var hemskt när Oliver anlitade tvillingarna för att bestraffa Percy för att han inte ansåg att vinna quidditchpokalen inte var särskilt viktigt, vilket det är."

"Var det inte någon som hamnade i sjukhusvingeln för att de inte kunde hantera hur mycket de stressade upp varandra?" frågade Leanne.

"Var inte det strax efter argumentet de hade när de skulle ta sin G.E.T och de skrek på varandra mitt i natten?" frågade Harry med rynkad panna.

"Det är det, Percy hade panik över att han bara hade tre veckor kvar till proven och behövde öva medan Oliver hade panik över en uppkommande quidditchmatch och att laget inte tränade tillräckligt hårt", sade Katie och himlade med ögonen. "Jag är förvånad att ingen av de andra i sovsalen kvävde dem mitt i natten med kuddar."

"De var inte redo. De var alldeles för otränade!" protesterade Oliver.

"Det var G.E.T. Det är otroligt viktigt, vi var tvungna att öva!" utbrast Percy samtidigt.

"Föreställ er att leva igenom det där i sju år, och att de även är vänner", sade Alicia.

**"Hur tycker ni att turneringen går, mr Bagman? På vår avdelning är vi mycket nöjda. Det lilla missödet med Den flammande bägaren…", han kastade en hastig blick på Harry, "… var förstås lite olyckligt, men allt verkar ju ha gått som smort sen dess, eller hur?"**

"Lite olycklig?" frågade Remus misstroget.

"Jag kunde inte uttrycka mina egentliga åsikter, jag hade även vid det tillfället haft tillfälle att bearbeta det", sade Percy ärligt.

**"Javisst", sa Bagman muntert. "Alltsammans har varit väldigt roligt. Hur står det till med gamle Barty? Synd att han inte kunde komma."**

**"Å, jag är säker på att mr Crouch mycket snart är i gång igen", sa Percy med viktig min, "men under tiden rycker jag ytterst gärna in i hans ställe. Det innebär förstås inte bara att gå på baler." Han skrattade lätt. "Nej, jag har minsann fått lov att ta hand om en massa saker som dykt upp under hans frånvaro. Har ni hört att Ali Bashir åkte fast då han smugglade in en stor sändning flygande mattor i landet? Och sen har vi försökt övertala transsylvanierna att skriva under Det internationella föredraget om duelleringsförbund. Jag har ett möte med deras chef för magisamarbete i början av nästa år."**

"Du hade tillåtelse att ha möten med så viktiga personer", sade Charlie förvånat.

"Från vad jag har sett så jobbade mr Weasley väldigt flitigt", sade madam Bones fundersamt, hon hade för det mesta hört enbart positiva kommentarer om den unga mannen tillsammans med att han var väldigt ivrig, men det var inte alltid något negativt.

**"Kom, vi går en sväng", mumlade Ron till Harry. "Bara för att slippa Percy..." De låtsades att de skulle hämta mer att dricka och lämnade bordet.**

Percy himlade med ögonen, han var inte direkt dum, han hade varit medveten om varför de två yngre pojkarna hade gått.

**De banade sig fram utmed dansgolvet och slank ut i entréhallen. Huvuddörren stod öppen, och de fladdrande lyktorna i rosenträdgården blinkade och glittrade när de gick nerför stentrappan. Nere vid foten fann de sig omgivna av buskar, konstfärdig slingrande stigar och stora marmorstatyer. **

"Hade ni några julgranar?" frågade en förstaårselev intresserat.

"Vi hade några, men efter att två mr Weasley erbjöd sin hjälp, som professor Moody accepterade lade vi ner projektet att skaffa fler granar."

"Fred, George, vad gjorde ni?" frågade mr Weasley en aning uppgivet.

"Låt oss säga att det ledde till en ny skolregel", sade Fred försiktigt.

"Fred, George", sa Mrs Weasley varnande.

"Deenu förbjudet att rycka uppet Piskande pilträdet åanvända som julgran", sade George så snabbt att han snubblade på vissa av orden.

"NI GJORDE VAD!" skrek mrs Weasley och Remus stirrade i chock på dem, medan eleverna i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Det är inte som om vi faktiskt gjorde det, vi lyckades bara fästa några rep och gräva lite", protesterade George.

"Ni försökte göra vad?" frågade Remus i en sträv ton.

"Åh ledsen Remus, vi visste faktiskt inte vad trädet var för, vi trodde bara att det skulle vara ett bra skämt", sade Fred ursäktande.

"Åhnej, oroa er inte över det, jag skulle gärna se trädet försvinna", sade Remus och blinkade förvånat, som om han inte riktigt trodde på att de försökt rycka upp trädet.

"Tänk inte ens tanken", sade McGonagall strängt när hon såg de fundersamma blickarna en hel del elever hade fått. "Ingen här inne ska rycka upp pilträdet."

Seamus räckte upp handen och McGonagall slöt ögonen innan hon gav tecken för att han fick prata. "Professorn, ifall vi inte får rycka upp det, kan vi få bränna ner det i så fall? Jag har ett experiment jag skulle vilja prova och Piskande pilträdet skulle vara perfekt…"

"Nej mr Finnigan, ni har inte tillåtelse att bränna ner trädet", sade Sprout strängt, och hon hade en blick som avslöjade att hon skulle bekämpa alla som försökte skada trädet.

**Harry kunde höra plasket av vatten, som från en springbrunn. Här och där satt elever på utsirade stenbänkar. Harry och Ron började gå längs en av de slingrande stigarna mellan rosenbuskagen, men de hade bara hunnit ett kort stycke när de hörde en obehagligt välbekant röst.**

**"… kan inte se att det är nåt problem, Igor."**

**"Serverus, du kan inte blunda för vad som händer!" Karkaroffs röst lät ängslig och ansträngt dämpad, som om han var rädd för att någon skulle höra honom. "Det har blivit mer och mer tydligt de senaste månaderna.**

"Se de har ett förhållande", sade Luna lugnt.

"Vi var inte i något förhållande", snäste Snape ilsket.

"Men professorn, du har en förmåga att smyga undan och träffa andra män i avlägsna hörn", påpekade Luna.

"Ja, vi får ju inte glömma ditt kvällsmötte med Quirrell i skogen", fnissade George.

"Eller mötet med Filch och klädnaden ovanför knät", sade Neville lågmält i en skrämd ton.

"Bra poäng, Neville. Du råkade inte också ha något privat möte med Lockman?" frågade Ginny roat.

"Nästa person som antyder att jag har eller har haft ett förhållande med någon från Hogwarts personal kommer avtjäna straffkommendering i en vecka med mig", sade Snape iskallt.

"Så… du hade ett förhållande med Karkaroff? Du nämnde inte honom", frågade Luna och lutade på huvudet och Snape slöt ögonen medan han långsamt räknade till tio baklänges.

"Nej, miss Lovegood, jag har inte haft något förhållande med honom. Han är endast en bekant", sade han tillslut i en ansträngd ton.

"Oroa dig inte professorn, du kommer hitta någon", försäkrade Luna trolldrycksprofessorn självsäkert innan hon började humma lågmält.

**"Jag är allvarligt oroad, det ska jag inte neka till."**

**"Fly då", sa Snapes röst bryskt. "Fly din väg, så ska jag hitta på nån ursäkt för din frånvaro. Men jag för min del tänker stanna kvar här på Hogwarts." Snape och Karkaroff kom gående runt ett hörn. Snape hade ett elakt ansiktsuttryck och smällde av små explosioner i rosenbuskarna med sin trollstav. Det kom svaga skrik inifrån buskarna, och mörk skepnader dök fram ur dem.**

"Du njöt alldeles för mycket av det där, Severus", sade Vector och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag såg bara till att regler följdes", påpekade Snape. "Dessutom var det inte jag som lät plantor separera paren."

"Det var effektivt", sade Sprout med en axelryckning innan hon blängde på trolldrycksläraren. "Däremot gillar jag inte att du skadade buskarna."

"Det är växter. De har inga känslor", fnös Snape.

"Jag spenderar timmar med att sköta om dem, och du sätter av explosioner mitt i dem!" väste Sprout ilsket.

**"Tio poängs avdrag för Hufflepuff, Fawcett!" röt Snape då en flicka sprang förbi honom. "Och tio poängs avdrag för Ravenclaw också, Stubins!" väste han när en pojke kom rusande efter henne.**

"Vad gjorde de?" frågade Lee med höjt ögonbryn.

"Hångla åtminstone, jag är inte säker på hur långt det gott", sa Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Och vad gör ni båda här?" tillade han då han fick syn på Harry och Ron på stigen framför sig. Karkaroff verkade lätt bringad ur fattningen av att se dem där, märkte Harry. Hans hand gled nervöst upp till pipskägget, som han började sno runt ett finger igen.**

**"Vi är ute och går", sa Ron kort. "Det är väl inte förbjudet, hoppas jag?"**

"Varför är mina barn uppkäftiga?", suckade mrs Weasley

"De får det från sina morbröder", påpekade mr Weasley lugnt.

**"Fortsätt att gå då!" brummade Snape ilsket och svepte förbi dem med den långa svarta klädnaden böljande efter sig, Karkaroff skyndade i väg efter honom, medan Harry och Ron fortsatte längs stigen.**

**"Vad kan Karkaroff vara så oroad över?" mumlade Ron.**

**"Och sen när har han och Snape blivit så nära bekanta att de duar varandra?" sa Harry fundersamt.**

"Tydligen sen de startade ett förhållande", skrattade Sirius.

"Jag tror inte de hann inleda det, jag tror fortfarande de är i första stadiet av att dejta där", avbröt Remus flinande.

"Åh håll käften, Black, Lupin", fräste Snape.

**De kom fram till en stor marmorstaty av en ren, över vars huvud de kunde se glittrande vattenstrålar från en hög springbrunn. På en stenbänk syntes de otydliga silhuetterna av två enorma personer som satt och betraktade springvattnet i månskenet. Och sedan hörde Harry Hagrids röst.**

**"Jag visste de i samma ögonblick jag fick se dej", sa han med besynnerligt skrovlig stämma.**

"Han är kär", flämtade Abbie Smith, en Ravenclaw, förtjust.

"Öh, det med, men det var inte vad han syftade på", sade Harry stelt. Han var inte glad över att Hagrid nu skulle få veta att de hade varit där.

**Harry och Ron stelnade till. Det här verkade vara någonting som de faktiskt inte borde lyssna till. Harry såg sig om och fick syn på Fleur Delacour och Roger Davies lite längre ner på stigen. De stod halvt gömda bakom en rosenbuske. Han petade Ron på axeln och nickade i riktning mot dem för att visa att de lätt kunde smyga sig förbi utan att märkas (Harry tyckte att Fleur och Davies såg väldigt upptagna ut), men Ron, vars ögon vidgades av fasa vid åsynen av Fleur, skakade häftigt på huvudet och drog med sig Harry längre in i skuggorna bakom renen.**

Bill blängde buttert på boken och Fleur himlade med ögonen och valde att ignorera honom. Ifall han ville vara avundsjuk så fick han vara det. Det var inte hennes problem, vid den här tidpunkten borde han vara medveten om att han var den enda för henne.

**"Vad var det dy visste, Hagrid?" frågade madam Maxime med låg röst, som lät som en spinnande katt.**

**Harry ville definitivt inte höra på längre, han visste att Hagrid skulle avsky att någon annan lyssnade på honom i en sådan här situation (det skulle han i varje fall själv göra). Om det hade varit möjligt, skulle han ha stoppat fingrarna i öronen och nynnat högt, men det var inget tänkbart alternativ. Istället försökte han koncentrera sin uppmärksamhet på en skalbagge, som kröp över renstatyns rygg, men skalbaggen var helt enkelt inte intressant nog för att avleda honom från vad Hagrid sa.**

Hagrid rodnade, han hade varit omedveten om att Harry och Ron hade varit närvarande när han avslöjade att han var en halvjätte. Han var inte helt hundra på hur han kände om det, glad över att de fick höra det från honom istället för tidningen eller arg för att de lyssnat på en privat konversation. Han nöjde sig tillslut med en orolig känsla, nervös över att få veta hur de reagerade över det.

**"Jag visste de bara… att du e en sån som jag. Va de din mor eller din far?"**

"Det där gick inte i den riktningen som jag trodde", sa Amanda besviket.

"Det är inte försent än, de kan fortfarande bli ihop", mumlade Katrina hoppfullt.

**"Jag… jag förstår inte vad dy menar, Hagrid…"**

**"De va min mamma", sa Hagrid stilla. "Hon va en av dom sista i England. Jag minns hon förstås inte särskilt bra… hon lämna oss, ser du. När jag va sådär en tre år. Hon va inte direkt nån mammatyp. Men de ligger väl inte i deras natur, kan jag tro. Jag vet inte va de blev av hon, hon kan mycket väl va död utan att jag vet om de…"**

Umbridge blängde ilsket mellan boken och Dumbledore, hon förstod inte varför rektorn hade vägrat att låta henne sparka halvrasen, det var inte som om han var någon viktig. Ingen skulle sakna honom. Sedan de börjat läsa böckerna så hade en sak blivit säker, och det var att Hagrid var en av generalerna i Dumbledores dolda armé. Det var tydligt att Hagrid hade varit ute och försökt hitta svagheter i Ministeriets försvar inför Dumbledores kommande attack, inte för att det fanns några men vad visste ett dumt monster? Hon skulle behöva börja göra sig av med Dumbledores generaler snart, flera stycken av dem befann sig i rummet nu… det borde inte vara så svårt att förgifta några av dem, speciellt varulven och halvjätten. De hade ändå ingen rätt att existera, monster som plundrar, förstör och mördar familjer. Ifall det bara varit mugglare och mugglarfödda hade det inte varit ett problem, men flera antal renblodiga hade blivit drabbade på grund av såna som dem och det var oacceptabelt. Nej, hon skulle behöva göra något åt situationen, och snart. Det var inte som om någon skulle märka det, hon hade kommit undan med sina straffkommenderingar utan att någon insett vad som pågick, att göra sig av med oönskade varelser skulle inte vara särskilt svårt.

**Madame Maxime sa ingenting. Och trots att han egentligen inte ville det, tog Harry blicken från skalbaggen och kikade över toppen på renhornen medan han lyssnade. Han hade aldrig hört Hagrid prata om sin barndom förut.**

**"Min pappa vart alldeles nedbruten av sorg när hon lämna oss. Han va en pytteliten karl, min pappa. När jag va sex år kunde jag lyfta opp han på köksskåpet om han irritera mej.**

"Det skulle vara så coolt", utbrast Fred imponerat. "Georgie…"

"Redan på gång kära broder", sade George medan han ivrigt antecknade.

"De är väl medvetna om att göra godis som gör folk starka kommer sluta i katastrof ifall barn får tag i det?" frågade Hermione.

"De sätter förhoppningsvis en åldersgräns", sade Katie och ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna.

**De bruka få han å skratta…" Hagrids djupa röst bröts. Madame Maxime satt alldeles orörlig och lyssnade medan hon stirrade på springbrunnens silvriga vattenkaskader. "Pappa uppfostra mej ensam… men så dog han, precis när jag börja skolan.**

"Och sen blev han orättvist relegerad", kom Lavender ihåg med en flämtning. "Åh stackars Hagrid."

**Efter de måste jag liksom klara mej själv. Fast Dumbledore hjälpte mej verkligen. Han va väldigt snäll mot mej, de va han."**

"Inte konstigt han är så lojal", mumlade Dean.

"Dumbledore har gjort mycket för många, men det är viktigt att komma ihåg att han fortfarande gör fel", påpekade Remus med en suck, han önskade bara att han kommit på det tidigare, innan Harry fick lida.

**Hagrid drog fram en stor, prickig näsduk och snöt sig kraftigt. "Men hur som helst… nog talat om mej. Hur förhåller de sej me dej? Vems sida har du ärvt de från, din mors eller din fars?"**

**Madame Maxime hade tvärt rest sig upp.**

**"Det är kyligt", sa hon, men hur kallt vädret än föreföll henne var det ingenting jämfört me kylan i hennes röst. "Jag tror absolyt jag måste gå in igen."**

Fleur skakade på huvudet, hon hade aldrig förstått hur madame Maxime hade kunnat uppmuntrat henne att inte låta hennes gener komma i vägen eller styra hennes liv, men hur hon själv lät sina gener göra det. Maxime var en framgångsrik häxa och utomordentlig rektor, och medan alla visste att hon var halvjätte så var det ingenting de kunde bevisa med säkerhet, och ändå så brydde sig ingen i Frankrike. Det enda de brydde sig om var att hon gjorde sitt jobb.

**"Va?" sa Hagrid oförstående. "Nej, gå inte! Jag har… jag har aldrig mött nån annan som mej förut!"**

**"Exakt vad då för en annan?" frågade madame Maxime i isande ton.**

**Harry kunde ha talat om för Hagrid att han gjorde bäst i att inte svara. Han stod där i skuggorna bakom renstatyn och skar tänder, medan han mot all förmodan hoppades att Hagrid inte skulle säga något - men det hjälpte inte.**

**"En annan halvjätte förstås!" sa Hagrid.**

"Åh, Hagrid. Du borde inte ha sagt det", suckade Remus.

Umbridge rynkade på näsan, hon kunde inte förstå hur en halvjätte hade nått den position som madame Maxime hade gjort. Varför hade ingen stoppat henne, förstod de i Frankrike inte hur farliga jättar var? Och även om de inte var farliga, så förtjänade ingen halvras att vara rektor över en skola och ha kontroll över de nya generationens utbildning.

**"'Yr ynderstår du dig!" skrek madame Maxime. Hennes röst exploderade som en mistlur i den stilla nattluften, och bakom sig kunde Harry höra hur Fleur och Roger kom utrakande ur rosenbusken. "Jag 'ar aldrig blivit så förolämpad i 'ela mitt liv! 'Alvjätte! Moi! Jag… jag 'ar bara en kraftig benstomme!"**

"Det är ett sätt att dölja det på", mumlade Narcissa.

"Men tänk om hon verkligen har det?", sade en förstaårselev nervöst.

"Tänk inte på det du", sade Cho vänligt.

**Hon stormade iväg, och stora svärmar av älvor i alla regnbågens färger susade upp i luften då hon ilsket skuffade sig fram genom rosenbuskarna. Hagrid satt kvar på bänken och stirrade efter henne. Det var alldeles för mörkt för att kunna se hans ansikte. Efter någon minut reste han sig och stegade iväg, inte tillbaka till slottet, men bort genom mörkret i riktning mot sin stuga.**

"Åh stackars Hagrid", suckade Amanda och skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Oroa dig inte, de är vänner nu", sade Hermione vänligt.

**"Kom", sa Harry mycket tyst till Ron. "Kom, så går vi." Men Ron rörde sig inte ur fläcken. "Vad är det med dig?" frågade Harry och såg på honom. Ron såg tillbaka på honom med ett djupt allvarligt ansiktsuttryck.**

**"Visste du det?" viskade han. "Att Hagrid är halvjätte?"**

"Nej, det skulle ha kommit upp i så fall", sade Seamus.

"Åh, jag ber om ursäkt, jag borde ha kollat igenom alla de här böckerna då för att kontrollera om Harry visste eller inte", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Så det var ni som skapade böckerna", sade Fudge triumferande, överlycklig över att hans karriär inte var i fara alls.

"Öh nej, jag använde något som heter sarkasm", sade Ron med höjt ögonbryn.

"Ron, försök att inte vara oartig", sade mr Weasley med en suck.

**"Nej", sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Vad är det med det?" Han förstod med en gång av blicken som Ron gav honom att han återigen hade avslöjat en okunnighet om trollkarlsvärlden. Eftersom han hade vuxit upp hos familjen Dursley var många saker om andra trollkarlar tog för givet rena uppenbarelser för Harry.**

"Fördelen med det är att du inte har förutfattade meningar mot alla som inte är helt mänskliga, eller som inte har magi för den delen", sade Tracy.

"Jag tvivlar att jag skulle växa upp och hata de som inte har magi, speciellt när mamma var mugglarfödd. Och med en farbror som varulv så är chansen liten att jag skulle fått lära mig diskriminera de som har mer än mänskligt blod i sig", påpekade Harry lugnt.

"Ifall du kollar bakåt i ditt släktträd kommer du hitta magiska varelser av olika slag, familjen Potter har alltid varit accepterande", sade Charlus stolt.

"Ett faktum han gillar att skryta om", sade Dorea torrt och himlade med ögonen.

**De här överraskningarna hade dock blivit sällsyntare allt eftersom han kom högre upp i klasserna och lärde sig mer. men nu såg han på Rons ansiktsuttryck att inga andra trollkarlar skulle ha sagt "Än sen då?" vid nyheten om att en av deras vänner hade en jättinna till mor.**

"De är samma sak när de får veta om min grande mère", sa Fleur.

"Väldigt många reagerar med hat", tillade Remus. "Det är sättet de har blivit uppfostrade på. Vissa lär sig att acceptera…"

"Och fler än vad man tror bryr sig inte ett dugg", avbröt Sirius. "Vi kanske inte är så många, men vi blir fel. Kolla bara här, ingen härinne bryr sig om att ni har magiska varelsers blod."

Sirius ord kanske inte var helt sanna, men det drev hem poängen och både Fleur och Remus log .

**"Jag ska förklara för dig när vi kommer in", sa Ron lågmält. "Kom nu."**

**Fleur och Davies hade försvunnit, förmodligen till några mer ostörda buskar. Harry och Ron återvände till stora salen. Parvati och Padma satt nu vid ett avsides bord tillsammans med en hel skock pojkar från Beauxbatons, och Hermione dansade återigen med Krum. **

"Bra, låt inte Ron förstöra", sade Tonks bestämt och blängde utmanade på Ron, som endast skakade på huvudet.

**Harry och Ron slog sig ner vid ett bord långt borta från dansgolvet.**

**"Nå?" sa Harry uppfordrande till Ron. "Vad är det för problem med jättar?"**

**"Jo, de är… de är…", Ron sökte efter orden, "… inte särskilt trevliga", avslutade han lamt.**

**"Än sen då?" sa Harry omigen. "Det är ju inget fel på Hagrid!"**

"Det täcker det inte riktigt", sa Neville torrt.

"Det finns de som är trevliga", protesterade Harry.

"Hur kan du veta det?"

"Tja… jag vet inte egentligen, men jag menar det måste finnas någon vänlig! Hagrid är halvjätte och han är en av de vänligaste personerna som finns. Bara för att man tillhör en ras som har en historia av att vara våldsam betyder det inte att de själva är det."

**"Det vet jag att det inte är, men för tusan… det är ju verkligen inte konstigt att han håller tyst om det." Ron skakade på huvudet. "Jag trodde alltid att han hade blivit så stor för att han råkat ut för en misslyckad Uppsvällningsbesvärjelse när han var ett barn eller nåt. Jag har aldrig velat nämna det."**

**"Men vad spelar det för roll att hans mamma var en jättinna?" undrade Harry.**

Remus kände hur andan fastnade i halsen, han visste att Harry hade ett stort hjärta, men att fortsätta höra hur enkelt pojken accepterade alla som hade annat blod i ådrorna än helt mänskligt. Det gjorde honom otroligt stolt att Harry trots sin uppväxt blev en sådan godhjärtat person.

**"Tja, ingen som känner honom kommer att bry sig om det, för de vet att han inte är farlig", sa Ron dröjande. "Men jättar är helt enkelt onda och elaka, Harry. Det är som Hagrid sa, det ligger i deras natur. De är som troll, de gillar att döda och det vet alla. Men nu finns det förstås inga kvar här i England."**

**"Vad har hänt med dem?"**

**"Jo, de var redan påväg att dö ut, men sen blev också massor av dem dödade av Aurorer. Fast det ska visst finnas jättar i utlandet, de gömmer sig i bergen för det mesta."**

"Varför blev de dödade av Aurorer?" frågade en förstaårselev.

"Den enkla förklaringen är att anslöt sig till Voldemort", sade Sirius.

"Och den komplicerade?" frågade Jimmy Peaks intresserat.

"De flesta litar inte på jättar och anser dem farliga, att de anslöt sig till Voldemort, men även tidigare Grindelwald gav bara politikerna en anledning till att göra sig av med jättarna."

**"Jag vet inte vem madame Maxime tror hon kan lura", sa Harry och tittade bort mot henne. Hon satt ensam vid domarbordet och såg mycket dyster ut. "Om Hagrid är halvjätte, är hon definitivt också det. Kraftig benstomme… den enda som har kraftigare benstomme är en dinosaurie."**

"Jag kan inte klandra 'enne, att vara en 'alvras kan vara svårt", sade Fleur.

"Folk är idioter", morrade Sirius medan han tänkte tillbaka på all diskriminering Remus hade tvingats utstå, och hur mycket han antagligen fått utstå efter att de inte fanns kvar för stötta honom.

**Harry och Ron tillbringade resten av balen med att diskutera tätar i sitt hörn, eftersom ingen av dem hade någon lust att dansa. Harry försökte låta bli att titta på Cho och Cedric - det gav honom en stark önskan att sparka till någonting riktigt hårt. När Systrarna Spök slutade spela vid midnatt gav alla dem en sista dånande applåd och började sedan strömma ut i entréhallen. Många önskade att balen skulle ha fortsatt mycket längre, men Harry var glad att få gå och lägga sig. För hans del hade kvällen inte varit särskilt lyckad.**

"Fyra timmar av att få uppleva Systrarna Spök live", suckade Tonks drömmande.

"Mer som tre timmar, vi åt också", påpekade Hermione.

"Det låter fortfarande underbart."

**Ute i entréhallen fick Harry och Ron syn på Hermione, som just sa godnatt till Krum innan han gick tillbaka till Durmstrangskeppet. Hon gav Ron en kall blick och svepte förbi honom utan att säga ett ord. Harry och Ron följde efter henne, men halvvägs uppför trappan hörde Harry någon ropa.**

**"Hallå där… Harry!" Det var Cedric Diggory. Harry kunde se att Cho stod och väntade på honom i entréhallen nedanför. **

"Vad vill han?" frågade Susan förvånat.

"Åh tusan", muttrade Harry.

"Vad sade du?"

"Låt oss bara säga att jag kommer hamna i problem snart antagligen, i något av de kommande kapitlen", suckade Harry. "Inget livshotande dock."

"Du får inte avgöra vad livshotande är", fnös Sirius.

**"Ja, vad är det?" sa Harry kyligt då Cedric kom springande uppför trappan mot honom. Cedric såg inte ut att vilja säga vad det var i Rons närvaro. Ron ryckte på axlarna och såg sur ut, men han fortsatte vidare.**

**"Hör på", sa Cedric och sänkte rösten. "Jag är skyldig dig en gentjänst för att du berättade för mig om drakarna. Det där gyllene ägget, du vet? Skriker och jämrar sig ditt också när du öppnar det?"**

"Ni hjälpte varandra", sade Krum.

"Det var ett öga för ett öga situationen antar jag", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Gengäld för att jag berättade om drakarna."

**"Ja", sa Harry.**

**"Okej, då ska du ta dig ett bad, förstår du?"**

**"Va?"**

"Väldigt bra reaktion, jag förstår inte", sade Ernie med rynkad panna. "Hur kan ett bad hjälpa."

"Ah, såklart", mumlade Remus samtidigt. "Det förklarar allting. Synd att jag aldrig gick igenom det i mina lektioner…"

**"Ta dig ett bad, och… öh… ta med dig ägget och ligg bara ett tag och fundera lite i det varma vattnet. Det får tankarna att klarna… lita på mig?" Harry stirrade på honom. **

"Det skulle jag också göra, det där är inte till någon hjälp", sade Narcissa.

"Åh nej, det är till väldigt bra hjälp, lite diskret möjligtvis men det kommer avslöja allting", sade Remus leendes.

**"Vet du vad", sa Cedric, "du kan använda prefekternas badrum. Fjärde dörren till vänster om statyn av Boris den Bortkomne på femte våningen. Lösenordet är Pinjefärsk. Nu måste jag ila, jag vill gärna säga godnatt…" Han log brett mot Harry igen och skyndade tillbaka nerför trappan till Cho. Harry fortsatte ensam upp till Gryffindortornet. Vilket besynnerligt råd han hade fått. Varför skulle ett bad hjälpa honom att lista ut vad jämren från ägget betydde? Gjorde Cedric narr av honom? Försökte han få Harry att framstå som en idiot, så att Cho skulle tycka ännu bättre om Cedric?**

"Cedric skulle aldrig!" utbrast Cho.

"Jag vet det, jag var fjorton och avundsjuk", påpekade Harry lugnt. "Jag vet nu att han försökte hjälpa mig."

**Den tjocka damen och hennes väninna Violet slumrade intill varandra på tavlan över porträtthålet. Harry måste ropa lösenordet högt innan de hörde honom, och de blev högst irriterade över att han väckte dem. Han klättrade in i uppehållsrummet och fann Ron och Hermione mitt uppe i ett häftigt gräl. De stod och skrek åt varandra på tre meters avstånd, båda illröda i ansiktet.**

"Det kan inte vara bra", mumlade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Det är aldrig en bra sak", sade Harry ogillande.

**"Ja, om du inte gillar det, så vet du ju vad lösningen är, eller hur?" vrålade Hermione. Håret höll på att lossna ur den eleganta nackknuten och hela hennes ansikte var förvridet av ilska.**

"Jaså, du säger det?" vrålade Ron tillbaka. "Vad skulle det vara då?"

"Snälla säg att vi inte behöver genomlida en månad av bråk mellan er", stönade Bill desperat.

"Vi blev vänner fort igen", sade Hermione försiktigt.

**"Nästa gång det är bal, kan du ju fråga mig innan nån annan gör det, och inte som en sista utväg!"**

**Ron stod och snappade efter luft som en guldfisk på torra land. Hermione vände på klacken och rusade uppför trappan till flickornas sovsal. Ron vred på huvudet och såg på Harry.**

"Hon har en poäng", påpekade Ginny medan hon blängde på sin bror. "Du är så himla korkad ibland, och du var tvungen att förstöra hennes kväll!"

"Jag är ledsen, det är allting jag kan säga", mumlade Ron.

**"Det var värst", spottade han fram med en min av yttersta förvåning. "Men det bevisar bara att hon har missuppfattat det hela totalt.." **

**Harry sa ingenting. Han var alldeles för glad över att vara sams med Ron igen för att säga sin ärliga mening just nu - men han tyckte nog att Hermione hade fattat det hela betydligt bättre än Ron. **

"Tack Harry", sade Hermione triumferande.

"Öh, det var så lite?" svarade Harry frågandes.

"Det här var ett tråkigt kapitel, kan vi skynda på lite", frågade Moody irriterat.

"Jag tror inte nästa är mycket mer spännande, jag måste lista ut ledtråden i ägget innan uppgift nummer två kommer", påpekade Harry.

"Jag bryr mig inte. Jag vill bara få det överstökat. Läs", brummade Moody.

* * *

**AN**: God jul i efterskott och gott nytt år alla :) Vill bara peka ut att för er som har missat det så har jag lagt upp sista kapitlet på HLHP:Hemligheternas kammare AU.


	27. Rita Skeeters stora scoop

**Einush**: Välkommen tillbaka i så fall, då har ju du tur som kan läsa flera kapitel på en och samma gång :P Men tack så hemskt mycket och jag är glad att du gillade både den här och Hemligheternas kammare AU.

**Tinsy-girl**: Det gör ingenting, du behöver inte be om ursäkt. Hm, kan ha varit så att du har blivit immun eller så är det jag som i mitt huvud har blandat ihop när saker händer. Åter igen, skriv inte tre kapitel samtidigt. Bara nej. Dålig idé.  
Åh nej, jag trodde jag hade fixat allt sånt. Jag och min beta har lite problem med boktexten. Jag skriver alltid ner all boktext först i fetstil innan jag börjar med kommentarer, när jag sen skickar över det till Frida är allting bra. Men, när jag får tillbaka det och försöker lägga in kapitlet på dokument eller direkt på sidan så försvinner all fetstil och jag får gå igenom hela kapitlet igen och försöka markera allting svart. Men jag ska försöka hålla bättre koll på att boktexten är i fetstil i fortsättningen. Jag avskyr själv när man läser "karaktärerna läser/ser" och boktexten/manuset är i samma stil som vanliga texten. Konstruktiv kritik är alltid bra och gör bara så man blir mer uppmärksam på saker. Kul att du gillade kapitlet. Jag älskade också att de andra retade Snape för att ha förhållanden, och det bästa är att jag kommer kunna göra det åtminstone en gång till. Så glad över det. Verkligen, Snape står på toppen av din hatlista, inte Voldemort, Pettigrew eller Umbridge? Inte för att det är något fel med det, blev bara lite förvånad. Snape har mer respekt/rädsla för McGonagall än vad han har för Sprout. Kanske för att han vet att han skulle kunna besegra Sprout i en duell men knappast McGonagall. Sen kan vi även räkna in faktorn att det i "Trollstavskontrollen" gällde en elev medan det här gällde växter.  
Jag kanske gör dig besviken nu, men Sinistra gillar Snape och ser honom som en vän. Jag vet inte varför men för mig så hände det bara, när hon himlade med ögonen och sade att han inte kan beskylla Harry för allt var det mer i en uppgiven ton och "varför är jag vän med den här idioten. Merlin ge mig styrka" eller något i den stilen. Madam Hooch däremot är inte särskilt förtjust i honom. Ifall du går tillbaka och tittar kommer du genom alla böckerna hitta några exempel där Sinistra tagit Snapes sida. Jag har fortfarande inte fattat ett beslut om hur Snape ska vara, god eller ond i slutändan. Jag måste fatta beslutet snart men jag tror jag vet åt vilket håll jag lutar, men oavsett vad jag väljer så kommer han fortsätta vara sig själv. Kul att du gillade McGonagalls åsikt om tistelkransen :D Just ja, den scenen kommer snart upp, vi får se vad jag kan göra med det.

**Calaminaria**: Åh tusan. Jag glömmer alltid att Hermione är ett år äldre, jag måste lära mig att komma ihåg det. Aja, vi kan skylla på att karaktärerna inte visste/inte tänkte på vilket år Hermione egentligen är född, och Hermione kommer någon gång i framtiden protestera om de säger att hon är yngre än vad hon är.  
Ron kommer få mer positiva kommentarer i framtiden. Jag älskar Ron och han är bland mina favoriter, men när jag skriver den här fanficen måste jag kolla på texten från alla karaktärers ögon och sättet som Ron uppträdde på under balen var inte särskilt snällt mot Hermione, han hade sina anledningar (avundsjuka mest) men för Hermiones blev balen förstörd, därför så tog de flesta Hermiones sida. Ron är fortfarande en lika viktig person, och han kommer att få mera kärlek i nästa kapitel, eftersom det är Den andra uppgiften och han är ju Harrys gisslan då. Han kommer få sin kärlek. Håller dock med dig om att han förtjänar mer än vad han får i fandomvärlden.

**Linna**: Hej Linna. Ledsen att svaret dröjde lite. Du får väldigt gärna skriva av boktexten åt mig. "Tramptass kommer tillbaka" får du gärna skriva, eller kapitlet som kommer efter. Hur du vill skicka den väljer du själv, antingen delar du upp den och skickar som reviews eller så skickar du den som ett mejl. Min adress är: lealover1 hotmail. com (ta bara bort mellan slagen). Om adressen inte kom med finns den på min profil.  
Jag är glad att du gillar boken.

**Siggan09**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade hur jag lät Hermione och Ron bråka, jag kände att det var ett nödvändigt moment för dem att se till att båda är… där försvann tanken. Det kommer inte finnas några missförstånd mellan dem när de väl blir ihop är vad jag försöker säga. Jo, jag försöker att ta fram så mycket detaljer jag kan och det glädjer mig att du gillar sättet som jag har lagt upp historian på och hur de får kommentera. Jag fördrar att istället för att försöka att göra komedi av allting istället låta karaktärerna ha meningsfulla konversationer

**Astoria Riddle1**: Och jag rodnar nu. Tack så hemskt mycket. Du kommer dock hata mitt svar om hur man kan skriva så som jag gör, träning, konstant övning. Jag tror dock att det hjälper mitt fall att jag läst böckerna så många gånger att jag enkelt kan citera dem, det gör det lättare att lista ut hur alla reagerar. Så lär känna dina karaktärer och öva är hemligheten.

**WillAlly04**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade det. Och det gör absolut ingenting att du inte svarade, livet går före fanfictions.

**Tricsha Wren**: Aww, tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Hm, jag kanske borde lägga till en varning till alla om att de bör sitta på en egen våning, inlåst i ett rum där de inte kan störa eller själva bli störda :P På en mer seriös not, jag kan inte ens beskriva hur glad jag blir över att höra att jag lyckats framkalla såna reaktioner. Ber dock om ursäkt för Umbridge, hon börjar spåra ut lite, men våra hjältar kommer stoppa henne snart. Det är trots allt bara tolv kapitel kvar tills nästa bok. Jag planerar att någon gång skriva med scener där Harry oh de andra har sina lektioner, jag har bara inte beslutat ifall jag ska skriva en separat fanfic om det, eller vänta tills jag är klar med läsningen av sjunde boken. Vi får se vad som händer men någon gång kommer du få se det.

**Thalia606**: Grattis till att ha skaffat ett konto Thalia. Det är en bra tanke att Sirius skulle flytta till Privet Drive, problemet är att ifall han förlorar rättegången är det antagligen för att de finner honom skyldig, något som kommer resulterar i Azkaban :( Men, låt oss inte tänka på det. Jag tyckte också synd om Hermione, det måste ha varit hemskt för henne men jag hoppas verkligen att hon hade kul innan bråket.  
McGonagall kommer att vara väldigt nöjd när hon får veta att hon hade rätt och kommer inte låta de andra professorerna glömma det. I själva verket har hon fortfarande inte slutat påminna dem om att hon från första året sade att James och Lily skulle sluta upp tillsammans :P Lärarna har ett litet problem med att satsa pengar på sina elevers kärleksliv. Jag hatar också Umbridge, ville strypa henne när hon tänkte att hon kunde förgifta Remus. Om hon gör det, vilket är ett väldigt stort OM så kommer hon få vad hon förtjänar, det kan jag garantera. Hon är under uppfattningen att det inte finns något sådant som harmlösa varulvar, de är monster hela bunten.  
Din idé var fantastisk och jag har inte slutat kunna tänka ut sätt som folk kan reagera på det eller vad som händer efter de sett minnet. Din justering är fixad och jag har lagt in den :D

**Bokmalvan**: Okej, jag vet inte om du kommer se det här, men det är ett svar på din review till HLHP: Hemligheternas kammare AU. Jag är så glad att du gillade kapitlet, och det var min glädje att ge det ett lyckligt slut  
Kram Lea

* * *

**AN**: Tack så mycket Siggan09 som skrev boktexten till det här kapitlet och till Frida som som vanligt rättade kapitlet. Det här kapitlet är dedikerat till er.

* * *

"Så vem ska läsa kapitlet?" frågade Stewart medan han oroligt betraktade Moody som verkade vara på dåligt humör.

"Jag kan alltid göra det, det kan vara intressant och om jag har tur får jag läsa om andra uppgiften eller något sådant", erbjöd sig Evan Abercrombie, en tredjeårselev från Gryffindor.

"Du kommer ångra det", fnös Stewart och lämnade över boken, att läsa var inte så roligt som det först hade verkat.

**Rita Skeeters scoop**, läste Evan med ett leende som sedan bleknade. "Varför får jag ett kapitel om henne?"

"Varför får hon ens ett kapitel?" ifrågasatte Kingsley irriterat.

"Vad gör hon nu?" frågade Sirius samtidigt med rynkad panna.

"Något dåligt som vanligt", suckade Ron.

"Kan ni åtminstone låta mig få läsa något mer än namnet på kapitlet", sade Evan misstroget och stirrade på de andra, och till hans förvåning så lyssnade alla. "Tack så my…"

Innan han hann avslöja meningen exploderade salen i ett stark ljussken som tillfälligt förblindade alla, tillsammans med ett högt boom! Runt om i salen hördes skrik när ljuset stack i ögonen på eleverna, och det dröjde några sekunder efter att ljusskenet försvunnit innan någon kunde se figuren som nu låg på golvet i mitten av salen.

"Dramatisk ingång, kan han inte bara använda dörren som en vanlig person?" muttrade en elev men blev snabbt nedtystad av sina kamrater.

Ett flertal elever sträckte påskina nackar för att se vem som anlänt, och de längst bak valde att ställa sig upp för att bättre se. Ett lågmält mummel började sprida sig när de insåg vem det var. Harry, som satt ganska nära flämtade och bleknade tills han var vitare än ett lakan. Samtidigt så hoppade mannen upp på sina fötter, trollstav i hand och vilt stirrande runt sig.

"Vad är det som pågår? Vad gör alla här inne, varför är ni inte nere vid quidditchplanen? Vänta lite, var är Harry? Ni måste hitta honom, jag tror att han är i fara!" Han fortsatte att stirra vilt omkring sig och försökte få upp alla på fötterna och hjälpa honom hitta Harry, men alla var för upptagna med att misstroget stirra på honom med stora ögon och likblek hud. Runt om i salen hördes ljudet av hysteriskt snyftande. "Varför gör ingen något? Han kan dö!"

"Cedric", kraxade Harry tillslut fram och Hufflepuffeleven framför honom vände sig tvärt om.

"Du är okej! Harry, vad pågår, varför har du inte din dräkt på dig? Vad gör alla här inne? V-varför har Sirius Black sin arm runt dig… vad gör Umbridge här? Hon var inte närvarande när vi gick in i labyrinten."

"Cedric… jag vet inte… vad", Harry stammade och skakade vilt på huvudet. Han visste inte hur han skulle hantera att Cedric befann sig levande i salen.

"Mr Diggory, får jag fråga varifrån du kommer?" frågade Dumbledore allvarligt medan han reste sig upp och började gå närmare sin föredetta elev.

"Uh… vi var i labyrinten… Harry och jag tog pokalen samtidigt, men det var en flyttnyckel som transporterade oss till nästa del av uppgiften, en kyrkogård. Det var en man där…", sade Cedric med rynkad panna.

Harry lyckades, mot all förmodan, blekna ännu mer och började skaka i hela kroppen. Sirius började mumla lågmält i Harrys öra samtidigt som han drog in sin gudson i en kram i ett försök att lugna ner honom.

"Jag var för rädd för det", mumlade Dumbledore sorgset. "Mr Diggory, händelserna du pratade om ägde rum i somras, eleverna från de besökande skolorna har sen länge sen återvänt hem. Turneringen är över. Det är nu december, du har varit… borta… i ett halvår."

"Så jag har rest genom tiden, jag bara försvann i några månader", sade Cedric i en hoppfull ton.

"Jag är rädd att det inte är fallet", sade Dumbledore sorgset och Cedric log darrande i ett försök att vara modig.

"Nej, jag misstänkte det… Vad hände?"

"Du råkade ut för en tragisk olycka", sade Umbridge med ett sockersöt leende.

"Du blev mördad!" fräste Cho samtidigt och Cedric vände sig blixtsnabbt mot sin flickvän.

"Cho!", sade han hänfört och började ta några få steg emot henne, innan han stannade. Osäker på ifall han fortfarande hade någon rätt att behandla henne som en flickvän, om han nu hade varit död i nästan ett halvår vid den här tidpunkten, i deras tid åtminstone.

"Cedric", sade Cho medan hon sprang fram till Cedric, kastade sina armar runt halsen för att dra in honom i en hård kram. "Jag har saknat dig så mycket", mumlade hon mot hans nacke och heta tårar började välla fram.

"Jag är okej", försäkrade Cedric henne medan han strök hennes rygg. "Jag mår bra, det ordnar sig. Allt kommer bli bra."

"Du är död", snyftade Cho. "Du är död och här… jag älskar dig, vet du."

Cedric skrattade bittert, innan han försökte le. För Chos skull skulle han vara stark. "Jag med. Kom igen, det måste finnas en anledning till att jag är här. Vad händer?"

"Det är för knäppt för att verka rimligt, men i grunden så läser vi böcker om Harrys liv på Hogwarts, vi är inne på hans fjärde nu", mumlade Cho som fortfarande kramade om sin pojkvän.

"Harry!", Cedrics blick återfann återigen den svarthåriga trollkarlen.

"Hej", mumlade Harry.

"Vad hände? Mår du bra?"

Harry skrattade misstroget i en glädjelös ton. "Mår jag bra? Jag är inte den som dog av oss två. Som Cho sa blev du mördad… det kommer, kommer förklaras i boken."

"Ursäkta mig, jag tror jag kan besvara era frågor", sade Teddy i en ursäktande ton. "Det var meningen att vi skulle varna er om det här, men vi blev distraherade."

"Vad gör Cedric här?" frågade Marietta misstroget.

"Vi kom överens om att vi redan mixtrat så mycket med vårt förflutna att det inte spelade någon roll ifall vi plockade ut Cedric från sin tid. Ni förtjänar att få ett ordentligt avslut", förklarade Teddy vänligt.

"Betyder det… betyder det att mina föräldrar k-kan komma?" frågade Harry nervöst, och hoppfullt. Han skulle äntligen kunna få en chans att lära känna dem.

"Jag är ledsen, men James och Lily är omöjliga att förflytta genom tiden, de är alldeles för långt bak, och vi har inte kraften att förflytta dem. Dessutom hade vi bara tillräckligt mycket för kraft för att göra en förflyttning", Teddy lät otroligt sorgsen när han pratade.

"Åh… självklart… nej,jag förstår… ni valde rätt, folk förtjänar…", mumlade Harry och sänkte blicken mot golvet.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, Harry. Ifall vi hade kunnat hade vi gjort det utan tvekan. Men till och med våra krafter och inflytande är inte tillräckligt för det. Jag…", en krasch hördes i bakgrunden och skärmen släcktes omedelbart.

"Nå, ska vi fortsätta läsa eller?" frågade Evan otåligt, och ignorerade allas nyfikenhet om vad som hade hänt i framtiden.

"Åh ursäkta oss för att vara uppspelta över att Cedric är tillbaka", snäste Zacharias.

"Nej det är lugnt… vi kan, öh läsa. Det kan bli intressant. Jag har bara en fråga", sade Cedric. "Vad gör Sirius Black i salen?"

"Trevligt att träffas", sade Sirius med ett flin och Remus stönade bredvid honom.

"Vad han menar är att säga att han är oskyldig", sade Remus uppgivet.

"Oskyldig? Ministeriet slängde en oskyldig i Azkaban?" utbrast Cedric misstroget.

"Jag väntar på min rättegång, har skaffat en advokat och sånt", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Och ifall du undrar så har vi precis läst om balen, så vi borde snart läsa om andra uppgiften", sade Cho, som nu satt i Cedrics knä.

**Alla steg upp sent på annandagen. I Gryffindors uppehållsrum var det mycket lugnare och tystare än det hade varit den senaste tiden och de slöa samtalen avbröts av ideliga gäspningar. Hermiones hår var åter tjockt och yvigt. **

"Men du passade så bra i frisyren du hade på balen", protesterade Amanda.

"Det är alldeles för jobbigt och för dyrt för att återskapa den looken", suckade Hermione, "jag gillade det, någon gång kanske jag återskapar det."

**Hon erkände för Harry att hon hade använt stora mängder av Hårfins slätglansmousse för att göra sig snygg till balen.**

"Jag kan säkert hjälpa dig, jag var tvungen att tämja Jasmines hår och kunde jag göra det kan jag garanterat få ditt hår platt", sade Dorea medan hon betraktade den yngre häxan.

"Jag vill påpeka att du alltid misslyckades med mitt och James hår", påpekade Charlus roat.

"Åh tyst på dig, ert är kort. Jag har inte mycket att jobba med", muttrade Dorea med ett mjukt leende.

**"Men det är alldeles för besvärligt att göra varenda dag", sade hon sakligt och kliade den spinnande Krumben bakom örat. Ron och Hermione verkade ha en tyst överenskommelse att inte nämna sitt gräl. De var ganska vänliga mot varandra, men väldigt stela. **

"De bråkar åtminstone inte med varandra", sade Charlus.

"Det var väldigt positivt", instämde Harry.

"Jag är förvånad, jag trodde att ni skulle bråka mycket längre, en upprepning av ert tredje år vet ni", sade Tonks förvånat.

"Jag tror att vi båda ansåg att det inte skulle vara schysst mot Harry", sade Hermione lågmält och Ron nickade instämmande.

**Ron och Harry berättade omedelbart för Hermione om samtalet mellan madame Maxime och Hagrid som de råkat höra på balkvällen. Men Hermione verkade inte alls lika chockerad som Ron vid nyheten om att Hagrid i själva verket var halvjätte.**

"Det var ganska uppenbart", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

"Som vanligt är det du som listar ut det innan alla andra", sade Remus med ett leende,

"Återigen så var det inte min hemlighet att berätta", Hermione log mot sin gamla lärare.

**"Ja, det hade jag nästan räknat ut att han var", sade hon med en axelryckning "Jag visste att han inte kunde vara fullblodsjätte, för de är omkring sex meter höga. Men ärligt talat, varför är det en sån hysteri när det gäller jättar. Alla kan ju inte vara så hemska … det är samma slags fördomar som folk har mot varulvar, det är egentligen en sorts rasism, eller hur?**

"Men är inte varulvar farliga?" frågade Gordon, och mrs Warren kunde inte låta bli att hålla med medan hon tänkte tillbaka på alla folksagor hon läst om varulvar.

"Det är som att säga att hundar är farliga", började Sirius.

"En varulv är betydligt farligare än en hund", avbröt Remus i en väsande ton.

"Du är tyst, jag hade inte pratat klart", sade Sirius tålmodigt. "Som sagt är det som att säga att hundar är farliga, att bilar är farliga, jag kan fortsätta länge. Bara för att något har förmågan att vara farliga betyder det inte att det är det hela tiden. Ja, varulvar kan vara farliga, på fullmåne. Resten av tiden är de helt normala."

"Personligen så känner jag mer farliga trollkarlar är varulvar", instämde Tonks och Remus log varmt mot henne, något som fick hennes hår att anta en svag rosaröd ton.

**Ron såg ut som om han hade velat svara något dräpande, men han ville kanske inte starta ett nytt gräl, för han nöjde sig med att ruska misstroget på huvudet när Hermione tittade åt ett annat håll.**

"De har lärt sig", sade Neville retsamt.

"Tack och lov, för jag hatar när de bråkar", muttrade Harry och hans två närmaste vänner utbytte en blick.

**Det hade blivit dags att tänka på de läxuppgifter de hade försummat under den första veckan på lovet. Alla verkade ganska slappa nu när julen var över - alla utom Harry, som återigen började känna sig lätt nervös.**

"Ledtråden", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Det här är varför du inte skulle vänta så länge."

"Jag listade fortfarande ut det i tid… eller med lite hjälp på traven", sade Harry och log skakigt mot Cedric som blinka med ena ögat.

**Problemet var att den tjugofjärde februari föreföll betydligt närmare, sett från den här sidan av julen, och han hade fortfarande inte gjort någonting för att lista ut den ledtråd som fanns gömd i det gyllene ägget. **

"Ett tips skulle vara att prova det jag sa", påpekade Cedric torrt.

"Jag gjorde det några dagar senare, jag var bara väldigt stolt", avslöjade Harry.

"Det är lugnt. Du hade egentligen ingen anledning till att tro på mig, vi tävlade mot varandra."

"Men du litade på honom när han hjälpte dig", påpekade Justin. "När han stoppa dig innan din lektion och berätta om första uppgiften."

"Jag var inte säker på ifall jag verkligen trodde honom, men det hade varit galenskap att inte lyssna på honom med tanke på att han sa att det var drakar, vilket det var", sade Cedric och skruvade obekvämt på sig under allas blickar.

"Jag har alltid undrat, hur reagerade du vid att Harry blev en tävlingsdeltagare, du verkade inte allt för förvånad", sade Ginny intresserat.

"Öh, jag var inte direkt glad, men inte för förvånad med tanke på allt som hänt tidigare år. Jag tror att jag lite halvt förväntade mig att något sånt skulle hända", erkände Cedric med rynkad panna.

**Han började därför ta fram ägget ur kofferten varje gång han befann sig i sovsalen. Han öppnade det och lyssnade intensivt till äggets jämmer i hopp om att äntligen förstå vad det rörde sig om. Han ansträngde sig för att komma på vad ljudet påminde honom om - bortsett från gnisslet av trettio sågklingor hade han aldrig hört någonting liknande. **

"Vilket var irriterande, vi kunde höra det nere i uppehållsrummet", sade Lillian, en sjätteårselev från Gryffindor.

"Jag tycker fortfarande vi skulle ha aktiverat ägget i stora salen, eller under en trolldryckslektion", mumlade Gabriel.

"Du kan få ägget om du vill", sade Harry utan att vända sig om, ända sen han var helt säker på att det var Cedric som var i salen så hade han inte släppt honom med blicken. Rädd för att den äldre trollkarlen skulle försvinna om han tittade bort.

"Du har kvar ägget? Men man skulle lämna tillbaka dem", protesterar Percy.

"Det var ingen som bad om att få det", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Den ligger uppe i sovsalen någonstans."

"Oroa dig inte, Potter. Jag kommer ta god hand om den", Gabriels ord var silkeslena och glimten i hans ögon avslöjade att han hade något planerat.

**Han stängde ägget, skakade det kraftigt och öppnade det igen för att höra om ljudet hade ändrats, men utan resultat. Han försökte ställa frågor till ägget, skrek dem högt för att överrösta skriket och jämren, men ingenting hände.**

"Ibland så är du för envis", suckade Hermione.

"Och det kommer från dig", fnös Harry misstroget.

"Jag hatar att säga det, men jag tror att vi alla tre är för envisa", sade Ron uppgivet. "Det är därför våra bråk blir så stora, för ingen vill medge att den haft fel."

**Han kastade det till och med tvärs genom rummet, men utan egentliga förhoppningar om att det skulle hjälpa.**

"Åh, så det är därför det är en spricka i väggen", sade Neville förvånat.

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om", protesterade Harry i en för oskyldig ton.

"Jag är ganska säker på att små djur skulle kunna bo i sprickan, inte en chans att du inte vet vad vi pratar om", skrattade Dean.

"Ni har inget bevis på att jag gjorde något", muttrade Harry envist.

**Harry hade inte glömt vinken han fått av Cedric, men hans inte särskilt hjärtliga känslor för Cedric just nu gjorde att han helst inte ville ta emot någon hjälp från honom. Dessutom tyckte han att om Cedric verkligen hade velat ge honom en hjälpande hand, skulle han ha uttryckt sig tydligare.**

"Han kunde ha gjort det", mumlade Remus medan han tänkte tillbaka på ledtråden. "Du sa rakt ut vad uppgiften var."

"Jag listade ut den, det är lugnt", sade Harry.

**Själv hade han utan omsvep berättat för Cedric om drakarna - och för att återgälda den tjänsten hade tyckte Cedric tydligen det räckte med att säga åt Harry att ta ett bad. Men den sortens futtiga hjälp betackade han sig verkligen för, i synnerhet om den kom från någon som vandrade upp och ner genom korridorerna hand i hand med Cho.**

Harry rodnade, och för första gången såg han bort från Cedric.

"Harry gillade dig verkligen, vilket är förståeligt… har något…", började Cedric att säga till Cho, oförmögen att avsluta meningen. Han ville att Cho skulle vara lycklig, men hon var hans flickvän. Trots att han var död, för alla i salen åtminstone, så var han vid liv nu, älskade henne fortfarande. Han var inte säker på vad han skulle tycka ifall Cho hade börjat dejta Harry. Cedric var väl medveten om att han inte hade någon rätt att känna sig avundsjuk över det, att Cho gått vidare borde vara något han skulle vara glad över, inte få ett avundsjukt monster väckas till liv inom honom…

"Harry är kär i Ginny", mumlade Cho lågmält, innan hon tvekade. "Vi hade något på gång ett tag, vi kom överens om att vi är bättre som vänner… jag är ledsen."

Cedric svalde och försökte begrava känslan av att vara förrådd, påminde sig själv om att han inte längre existerar i hennes liv. "Det är öh, det är okej. Han är en bra kille…"

Cho öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den snabbt igen då hon var osäker på vad hon skulle säga. Hon älskade Cedric, men hon skulle inte kunna lova att hon aldrig skulle skaffa en ny pojkvän.

**Så kom den första dagen på den nya terminen. Harry gav sig iväg till lektionerna, som vanligt tyngd av böcker, pergament och fjäderpennor, men den stigande oron över ägget tyngde honom också - den kändes som en stor klump i magen.**

Sirius suckade ilsket och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är ledsen, jag borde ha lyssnat på Cedrics råd på direkten", mumlade Harry och försökte flytta sig så att Sirius inte längre skulle ha armen om honom.

"Hej, se på mig", sade Sirius mjukt, och drog istället sin gudson närmare. "Jag är inte arg på dig, bara på omständigheterna. Kunde du ha gjort mer? Jag vet inte, men du borde inte ha befunnit dig i den situationen. Att du mådde dåligt på grund av allt som hände är bara förväntat. Jag är övertygad om att du gjorde allt du kunde och det är allt jag kan be om."

**Hogwarts var fortfarande täckt av tjock snö, och rutorna i växthuset av så fulla av kondens att de inte kunde se ut genom dem på timmen i örtlära. Ingen av eleverna såg fram emot timmarna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur i det kalla vädret, men Ron sa att de nog skulle få upp värmen när skrabborna jagade efter dem eller åstadkomma så kraftiga explosioner att Hagrids stuga fattade eld.**

"Det är ett sätt att se situationen på", sade Lavender i en förvånad ton.

"Det är inte som om det inte hade hänt förut", påpekade Harry.

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat tänka så positivt när vi skulle ha de lektionerna", suckade Seamus.

"Man vet att det är illa när inte ens pyromanen trivs i situationer där eld kan förekomma", skrattade Dean.

**När de kom fram till stugan möttes de av en äldre häxa med kortklippt grått hår och framskjutande haka. Hon stod och väntade på dem utanför dörren.**

"Var är Hagrid?" frågade Remus orolig.

"Det kommer dras upp under den lektionen", sade Harry sorgset.

**"Skynda på nu, klockan ringde för fem minuter sen!" skrek hon åt dem medan de pulsade fram genom snön.**

**"Vem är du?" frågade Ron och stirrade på henne. "Var är Hagrid?"**

**"Jag är professor Grubbly-Plank", sade hon raskt, "och jag är er vikarie i skötsel och vård av magiska djur."**

"Är Hagrid sjuk?" frågade Charlie oroligt.

"Nej, när har Hagrid någonsin varit sjuk?" frågade Bill.

"Aldrig", svarade Ron allvarligt.

"Så vad är det som pågår?" krävde Charlie att få veta.

**"Var är Hagrid?" upprepade Harry med hög röst.**

**"Han är opasslig", svarade professor Grubbly-Plank korthugget.**

"Kan hon inte bara ge en enkel förklaring?" frågade Burbage.

"Hon lever väl kvar i tron om att eleverna inte har något att göra med professorernas liv utanför lektionerna", fnös Burbage.

"Eleverna har inget att göra med professorernas privatliv", sade Umbridge med rynkad panna.

"Elevernas föräldrar har lämnat över ansvaret om deras välmående till oss, eleverna har rätt att kunna kontakta oss utanför lektionerna. Det betyder inte att de behöver veta varje detalj om oss", sade madam Hooch och himlade med ögonen.

**Harry uppfattade ett lågt, otrevligt skratt bakom sig. Han vände sig om och såg att Draco Malfoy och resten av Slytherineleverna hade förenat sig med klassen. De såg allesammans glada och muntra ut, och ingen av dem verkade överraskade över att se professor Grubbly-Plank.**

"Vad gjorde de?" fräste Charlie och blängde på Slytherineleverna.

"I deras försvar så var det inte dem den här gången", började Hermione.

"Men de var inblandade", avbröt Ron.

**"Vill ni vara vänliga och följa med mig", sade professorn och började gå runt fållan, där de väldiga Beuxbatonshästarna stod och skälvde i kölden. Harry, Ron och Hermione följde efter henne efter att ha kastat långa blickar mot Hagrids stuga. Alla gardinerna var fördragna. Var Hagrid där inne, ensam och sjuk?**

Hagrid kunde inte låta bli att rodna, det värmde att höra hur mycket Harry, Ron och Hermione brydde sig om honom. En del av honom undrade vad han gjort för att få sådana bra vänner i trion.

**"Vad är det för fel på Hagrid?" frågade Harry medan han småsprang för att hålla jämna steg med professor Grubbly-Plank.**

**"Det behöver inte du bekymra dig om", sade hon, som om hon tyckte att han lade sin näsa i blöt.**

"Tekniskt sätt så gör du det", påpekade Tonks.

"Jag gör alltid det, det ligger i mitt blod, är inte som om jag kan hjälpa det", fnös Harry.

"Det är vad som händer när man kombinerar Lily Evans och James Potters DNA", skrattade Remus.

**"Men det gör jag faktiskt", sade Harry hetsigt. "Vad är det för fel på honom?"**

**Professor Grubbly-Plank låtsades som om hon inte hörde honom. Hon ledde dem förbi fållan med de jättelika hästarna, som tryckte sig intill varandra som skydd mot kölden, och vidare mot ett träd i utkanten av skogen, där en stor, vacker enhörning stod tjudrad. **

"Enhörningar existerar!" sade Miriam med stora ögon.

"Oja, och de är så vackra", suckade Lavender drömmande.

**Många av flickorna gav ifrån sig förtjusta små utrop vid synen av enhörningen.**

**"Å, så vacker den är!" viskade Lavender Brown. "Hur fick hon tag i den? De lär vara väldigt svåra **

**att fånga!" Enhörningen var så bländande vit att den fick snön att se grå ut. Den skrapade nervöst i marken med sina gyllene hovar och kastade med det hornprydda huvudet.**

"Åh, den låter magnifik", sade Charlie i en andlös ton.

"Och vi har förlorat honom, han kommer fantisera om enhörningen resten av kapitlet", sade Bill och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag önskar bara att han jobbat med enhörningar istället för drakar", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Enhörningar är vackra men de har inget jämfört med drakar", protesterade Charlie.

"Som sagt, ifall det var möjligt skulle han gifta sig med en drake", sade Percy i en torr ton.

**"Pojkar håller sig i bakgrunden!" gläfste professor Grubbly-Plank och sträckte ut en arm som träffade Harry hårt i bröstet. "Enhörningar föredrar kvinnors mjuka beröring. Kom fram, flickor, närma er den försiktigt. Seså, kom nu, stilla och lugnt." Hon och flickorna gick långsamt fram mot enhörningen och lämnade pojkarna kvar nära staketet till fållan, där de fick stå och titta på.**

"Så pojkar kan aldrig gå nära en enhörning?" frågade mrs Warren intresserad.

"Fölen accepterar killar utan problem i de flesta fall", sade Charlie ivrigt. "De äldre enhörningarna kan även acceptera killar som har kvar sin oskuld."

"Så när en kille väl haft sex så kan du inte längre gå nära en enhörning?" frågade Miriam intresserat.

"I teorin så stämmer det, men det finns undantag. Jag tror det beror på trollkarlen och enhörningen, i själva verket är en av de kändaste magizoologerna en man och han kan handskas med enhörningar."

"Jag är ganska säker på att han är undantaget till reglerna", mumlade Charlus och skakade på huvudet. "Vad mr Scamander kan göra med djur är helt otroligt."

**Så snart professor Grubbly-Plank var utom hörhåll vände sig Harry mot Ron.**

**"Vad tror du det kan vara för fel på honom? Det kan väl aldrig vara en skrabba som …?"**

"Nah, ifall vi överlevde dem så kan han göra det utan problem", sade Seamus avfärdande. "Större chans att han tar hand om dem för att de fick en förkylning eller nåt."

"Nämn inte skrabborna och förkylning i samma mening, det är för hemskt för att föreställa sig", protesterade Hermione och rös.

"Vad är det som är så hemskt med det?" frågade Ron förvirrat.

"De är tillräckligt illa när de kan kontrollera när de exploderar, tänk dig en som gör det av misstag för att den nyser."

"Åh… du har rätt, det är en hemsk tanke", sade Ron med en skräckslagen min.

**"Nej, han har inte blivit angripen, Potter, om det är det du tror", sade Malfoy med len röst. "Nej han skäms bara för mycket för att vilja visa sitt stora fula nylle."**

**"Vad menar du?" frågade Harry skarpt. Malfoy stack handen i fickan på sin klädnad och drog fram en hopvikt tidningsartikel.**

"Åh nej, jag vet vad det här handlar om", stönade Tonks uppgivet.

"Åh jag minns det, det blev en katastrof", instämde Kingsley medan han tänkte tillbaka på alla brev de fått.

**"Varsågod", sade han. "Jag beklagar att jag måste meddela dig nyheten, Potter …" **

**Han flinade hånfullt då Harry slet till sig tidningssidan, vek upp den och läste den medan Ron, Seamus, Dean och Neville kikade över axeln på honom. Artikeln var försedd med en bild av Hagrid, där han såg ytterst skum och opålitlig ut.**

**DUMBLEDORES GIGANTISKA MISSTAG**

"Åh, jag minns den artikeln nu", sade madam Bones.

"Förresten Kingsley, var det inte du som använde den som måltavla när du var frustrerad?" viskade Tonks, noga med att inte låta madam Bones höra.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om", sade Kingsley, men ett leende ryckte i hans mungipor och förstörde hans ord.

**Albus Dumbledore, den excentriske rektorn på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom, har aldrig dragit sig för kontroversiella lärarutnämningar, skriver Rita Skeeter, vår specialutsända reporter. I september förra terminen anställde han Alastor "Monsterögat" Moody, den notoriskt förhäxningsgalne ex-Auroren, som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, ett beslut som förorsakade åtskilliga höjda ögonbryn på Trolldomsministeriet, där man är väl förtrogen med Moodys tendens att angripa alla och envar i hans närhet som gör en plötslig rörelse. **

"Från vad jag hört så har hon inte fel", sade Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"De förtjäna det allihop", muttrade Moody envist.

"Att avslöja brottslingar i en rättegång mot dig själv där du förhäxat sagda brottslingar är inte ett acceptabelt sätt att arrestera dem på, vi har pratat om det Alastor", påpekade madam Bones.

"Jag fick inte tillåtelse att arrestera dem, det var enklaste sättet", sade Moody med en axelryckning.

"För att du inte hade tillräckligt med bevis, och de bevis du hade kom från på gränsen till illegala sätt", utbrast madam Bones i en ton som avslöjade att det inte var första gången de hade den här diskussionen.

"Bah, vi arresterade dem."

"Med över ett dussin rättegångar emot dig", muttrade madam Bones.

**Monsterögat framstår emellertid som snäll och ansvarsfull i jämförelse med den halvmänniska som Dumbledore låter undervisa i skötsel och vård av magiska djur.**

"Åh håll käften", fräste Bill.

"William", suckade mrs Weasley. "Kan du försöka använda lite bättre ord runt elvaåringar."

"Seriöst mamma, de har hört värre svordomar än det vid det här tillfället", fnös Bill misstroget.

**Rubeus Hagrid, som medger att han relegerades från Hogwarts efter sitt tredje skolår, har sedan dess innehaft tjänsten som skogvaktare vid skolan, en anställning som Dumbledore ordnade åt honom. Men förra året utnyttjade Hagrid sitt mystiska inflytande för att dessutom lägga beslag på tjänsten som lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, över huvudet på många bättre kvalificerade kandidater. **

"Hagrid är den bästa kandidaten vi har", sade Dumbledore.

"Men hur är det med professor Grubbly-Plank?"

"Professor Grubbly-Plank är väldigt nöjd med sin pension och kommer endast in som vikarie om det absolut krävs", förklarade Dumbledore lugnt.

**Hagrid som är en förfärande stor man med vilt utseende , har använt sin nyvunna auktoritet till att skrämma vettet ur sina elever med en mängd skräckinjagande varelser. Medan Dumbledore låtsas som ingenting, har Hagrid fått flera elever lemlästade under sina lektioner, som många intygar att de finner "ytterst skrämmande".**

"Era elever blir lemlästade på sina lektioner!" flämtade mrs Warren och blängde ogillande mot lärarbordet.

"Vi handskas med magi, att elever blir skadade emellanåt är bara att förvänta sig", sade McGonagall ogillande. "Vi har alltid kunnat fixa skadorna."

"Dessutom så är Daily Prophet inte en pålitlig källa beroende på vem som skriver, ifall Skeeter är skribenten är allting otroligt överdrivet", tillade mr Weasley.

"Den värsta skadan som hänt under Hagrids lektioner var i vårt tredje år och det berodde på att Malfoy gick emot instruktionerna vi fått trots varningar om att det kunde resultera i skada", tillade Dean.

**"Jag blev angripen av en hippogriff, och min vän Vincent Crabbe fick ett otäckt bett av en fladdermask", berättar Draco Malfoy, en fjärdeårselev. "Vi avskyr Hagrid allesammans, men vi är alldeles för rädda för att våga säga någonting."**

"Jag är så glad att Vingfåle överlevde", sade Hermione, "han förtjänade inte att bli dömd till döden."

"Och alla hatar inte Vingfåle", tillade Sirius. "Jag finner honom väldigt charmig."

"Det faktum att han försökte attackera porträttet har absolut ingenting att göra med det", mumlade Remus med ett leende och Sirius blinkade med ena ögat.

**Hagrid har emellertid inte för avsikt att upphöra med sin skrämselkampang. I ett samtal med vår reporter förra månaden tillstod han att han hade avlat fram en sorts varelser som han kallar sprängskjärtskrabbor, en ytterst farlig korsning mellan mantikoror och eldkrabbor. Att avla fram nya arter är naturligtvis en verksamhet som bör rapporteras till Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser, men Hagrid tycks anse sig höjd över sådana futtiga restriktioner.**

"Jag skicka ett brev", mumlade Hagrid. "Fick aldrig ett svar."

"Det försvann antagligen i allt pappersarbete", sade Vector fundersamt.

**"Jag roade mig bara lite", säger han innan han hastigt byter samtalsämne.**

**Som om detta inte skulle vara nog, har The Daily Prophet nu grävt fram bevis för att Hagrid inte är - vilket han alltid har låtsats - fullblodstrollkarl. **

"Jag har aldrig låtsas", sade Hagrid.

"Nej, du har inte ens sagt ett ord om dina gener", instämde McGonagall. "Inte för att det spelar någon roll."

**Han är i själva verket inte hundraprocentig människa heller. Vi kan härmed med ensamrätt avslöja att hans mor inte är någon annan än jättinnan Fridwulfa, vars vistelseort för närvarande är okänd. Blodtörstiga och krigiska som de var, utplånade jättarna sig själva under förra århundradet genom inbördes strider. Den lilla handfull som överlevde anslöt sig till Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn och var ansvariga för några av de värsta mugglarmassakrerna under hans skräckvälde.**

"Så därför kommer vi kalla alla jättar för kallblodiga mördare", fräste Hermione. "Ytterst löjligt, som om trollkarlar och häxor inte begick hemska brott."

"Det är vinnarna som skriver historieböckerna", sade Luna lugnt

**Medan många av de jättar som tjänade Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn dödades av Aurorer som bekämpade Mörkrets krafter, gick Fridwulfa fri. Det är möjligt att hon lyckades fly till något av de få jättesamfund som fortfarande existerar i utländska länder. Men att döma av hans skrämmande upptåg under lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur tycks Fridwulfas son ha ärvt hennes brutala natur.**

"Jag vill verkligen förhäxa henne", fräste Bill.

"Jag med", instämde Charlie.

"Säg bara till när ni kan göra det så man kan förbereda sig", sade Kingsley.

"Bra idé, Shacklebolt, att ha alla papper redo är en väldigt bra idé", suckade madam Bones, medveten om att det inte var mycket hon kunde göra för att stoppa de två äldsta Weasleybröderna.

"Åh… det var inte det jag prata om", erkände Kingsley generat och såg fåraktig ut. "Jag hade, um, tänkt ansluta mig…"

"Självklart, jag borde ha förstått det", suckade madam Bones irriterat. "Försök åtminstone att inte prata om hur du vill bryta mot lagen inför en väldigt stor del av Storbritanniens magiska befolkning."

Kingsley skrockade nervöst, mycket väl medveten om att han inom snar framtid skulle bli inkallad till madam Bones kontor för en rejäl utskällning för sitt uppförande. Han undrade om han skulle kunna beskylla Sirius för att vara ett dåligt inflytande…

**Som ett kuriöst inslag i det hela kan nämnas att Hagrid sägs ha blivit nära vän med pojken som förorsakade Ni-vet-vems fall från makten och därmed tvingade Hagrids egen mor samt resten av Ni-vet-vems anhängare att hålla sig gömda. Kanske Harry Potter inte känner till den obehagliga sanningen om sin jättelike vän - men det är förvisso Albus Dumbledores plikt att varna Harry Potter och hans skolkamrater för faran att umgås med halvjättar.**

"Förstår inte vad det spelade för roll", väste Harry och blängde på boken. "Förbaskade fördomar, borde ha…", resten av Harrys mening var oförståelig av alla då den ersattes av en rad långa väsningar.

"Jag är inte helt säker på vad du sade, men jag är ganska säker på att din mamma skulle ha tvättat munnen på dig med tvål om hon hört det", sade Sirius lugnt. "Jag tänker inte göra det, men lämna Skeeter åt mig. Jag kommer ta hand om henne. På lagligt sätt."

"Tack och lov för det", mumlade Sprout. "Vi behöver inte en upprepning av 1978."

**Harry hade läst färdigt och tittade upp på Ron, som bara stod och gapade.**

**"Hur fick hon reda på det?" viskade han. Men det var inte det som bekymrade Harry mest.**

"Hur kan det inte vara det viktigaste att fokusera på?" utbrast Daphne misstroget.

"För att det fann viktigare saker. Skit samma vem hans föräldrar var."

**"Vad menar du med att 'Vi avskyr Hagrid allesammans' fräste Harry åt Malfoy. "Vad är det för struntprat om att han …", han pekade på Crabbe, "... skulle ha blivit biten av en fladdermask? De har ju inte ens tänder!"**

"Fladdermaskar är så värdelösa", fnös Terry.

"Inte helt värdelösa, de är nyttiga att äta", påpekade mrs Weasley.

"De är vidriga. Jag tror inte någon äter dem frivilligt trots husalfernas försök att servera dem åtminstone tre gånger i månaden."

"Ifall man bortser från att de är nyttiga, så är de även väldigt bra att ha i trolldrycker", sade Narcissa lugnt.

**Crabbe fnissade och verkade väldigt belåten med sig själv.**

**"Ja, det här borde då sätta stopp för den där dumma tölpens lärarbana", sade Malfoy med elakt glittrande ögon. "Halvjätte … och jag som bara trodde att han hade helt i sig en flaska Skeleto-väx som barn. Ingen av våra föräldrar kommer att gilla det här, de kommer att oroa sig för att han ska äta upp deras ungar, ha ha ha …"**

"Alla är inte fördomsfulla skitstövlar, istället minns de Hagrid som person", sade Bill och blängde mot Slytherineleverna.

"Kan jag bara få läsa?" frågade Evan med en suck.

**"Du din …"**

**"Lyssnar ni ordentligt, ni där borta?" Det var professor Grubbly-Planks röst, som nu hördes bort till pojkarna. Alla flickor stod samlade tätt intill enhörningen och klappade den. **

"Det där är inte en bra lektion", sade Remus med rynkad panna. "Hon utesluter pojkarna helt och hållet, de kommer inte lära sig någonting."

"Men enhörningar gillade inte pojkar, det är väl inte konstigt då", sade Sarah med rynkad panna.

"Men hon har inte ens försökt att presentera pojkarna för enhörningen", förklarade Remus. "Hon bara antar att de inte kommer bli accepterade, det är inte ett bra sätt att lära ut på."

**Harry var så upprörd över artikeln i The Daily Prophet att hans händer skakade när han vände blicken mot enhörningen utan att riktigt se den. Professor Grubbly-Plank räknade just upp dess många magiska egenskaper med hög röst, så att pojkarna också kunde höra.**

"Hur mycket lärde du dig på den lektionen?" frågade Remus.

"Inte mycket alls, jag var tvungen att läsa i böcker om enhörningar sen", erkände Harry.

"Så länge du tog igen lektionen är det lugnt, det är förståeligt att du inte kunde fokusera", sade Remus med ett vänligt leende.

**"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi får ha henne som lärare i fortsättningen också, den där professor Grubbly-Plank!" sade Parvati Patil när lektionen var slut och de var på väg tillbaka till slottet. "Det var så här jag trodde att lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur skulle vara, med riktiga djur som enhörningar istället för monster."**

"Båda är viktiga att lära sig om", påpekade Charlie.

"Ja, i själva verket är det viktigare att lära sig om de så kallade monstren", instämde Percy.

"Även om Newton skulle säga emot när ni kallar dem monster", skrockade Charlus.

"Newton? Vem är Newton?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Newt Scamander, författaren till Fantastiska vidunder och vart man kan hitta dem", sade Charlus leendes. "Han har en förmåga att försköna alla varelser och jag vet att hans publicist var väldigt frustrerad över att han i sitt manuskript skrev att varelserna endast är missförstådda."

"Du känner… kände, Newt Scamander!" sade Charlie i en misstrogen och avundsjuk ton.

"Kände är kanske lite att ta i, men vi har träffats vid enskilda tillfällen, vi kände dock hans familj. Newt spenderade större delen av sitt liv med att resa, sist jag hörde från honom hade han slagit sig ner någonstans med sin fru."

"Han är fortfarande vid liv", sade Harry. "Eller åtminstone var han det för två år sen."

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Hermione förbluffat.

"Han var på Hogwarts i vårt tredje år", avslöjade Harry.

"Var han?" sade Flitwick förvånat. "Jag var inte medveten om det… hur kunde du veta det mr Potter?"

"Marodörkartan, jag såg hans namn på den", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Men vad gjorde han här, jag trodde han gick i pension för länge sen", sade mrs Weasley förvånat.

"På papper så har han gjort det, men jag är övertygad om att han fortfarande utför sitt jobb", avslöjade Dumbledore glatt.

"Jag prata aldrig med honom, men jag antar han var där för Vingfåle", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Det stämmer nog, han hörde antagligen om hippogriffens framtida avrättning och begärde sig till Hogwarts i ett försök att förhindra det, oavsett vad det krävdes", instämde Charlus. "Hans mamma födde upp hippogriffer när han var liten så han har en stark koppling till dem, åh andra sidan så skulle han försvarat vilket djur som helst."

"Jo tack vi vet, han har fått besvär med myndigheterna, och då menar jag i hela världen, alltför många gånger", sade madam Bones medan hon tänkte på den tjocka mappen som tillhörde mannen, egentligen var det mer som en väldigt lång roman än några rapporter över hans brott.

**"Men Hagrid då?" sade Harry argt när de gick uppför trappan.**

**"Ja, vad är det med honom?" sade Parvati med hård röst. "Han kan ju fortsätta vara skogvaktare, eller hur?" Parvati hade varit mycket kylig mot Harry ända sedan balen. **

"Åh, jag undrar varför", sade Tonks sarkastiskt.

Harry rodnade. "Jag var inte den bästa dejten", mumlade han.

"Du kan alltid skylla på ministeriet, de tvingade dig att delta, vilket i tur tvingade dig att skaffa en partner", flinade Lee.

**Han antog att han borde ha visat henne lite mer uppmärksamhet, men hon verkade ha haft roligt i alla fall. Hon berättade för alla som ville höra på att hon kommit överens med pojken från Beauxbatons om att de skulle träffas i Hogsmeade vid nästa helgutflykt.**

Parvati rodnade en aning men utmanade alla med sina ögon att säga något, hon tänkte inte skämmas för hennes dejt med kilen.

**"Det var verkligen en bra lektion", sade Hermione då de trädde in i stora salen. "Jag kände inte igen hälften av det som professor Grubbly-Plank berättade om enhörn…"**

"Jag hade ingen aning om vad som hänt", suckade Hermione.

**"Titta på det här!" morrade Harry ilsket och stack artikeln från The Daily Prophet under näsan på henne. Hermione tappade hakan då hon läste den. Hon reagerade precis likadant som Ron.**

**"Hur fick den där hemska Skeeterkärringen reda på det? Det kan väl inte ha varit Hagrid själv som talade om det för henne?"**

"Nej, hon måste också ha varit där när ni själva hörde det", sade Fay.

"Men boken borde ha nämnt det då!" protesterade Marietta.

"Inte ifall hon hade gömt sig", påpekade Anthony.

**"Nej", sade Harry och gick före de andra bort mot Gryffindorbordet, där han rasande kastade sig ner på en stol. "Han har ju aldrig avslöjat det ens för oss. Hon blev säkert så ursinnig att han inte ville berätta en massa hemska saker om mig, att hon snokade efter nåt hon kunde använda mot honom för att hämnas." **

**"Hon kanske hörde honom berätta det för madame Maxime på balen", sade Hermione tyst.**

"Måste vara enda förklaringen", sade Fred.

"Hon kanske var gömd under en osynlighetsmantel", sade Lee instämmande.

**"Då skulle vi ha sett henne i trädgården!" sade Ron. "Dessutom får hon ju inte komma in på skolan längre. Hagrid sa att Dumbledore förbjudit henne …"**

"Och ni följer alltid alla regler", fnös Angelina.

"Klart vi gör, jag har aldrig brutit en regel med flit", sade Harry bestämt.

"Du kasta en fyrverkeripjäs i en annan elevs kittel", fräste Snape.

"Det står inget i reglerna om att det inte är tillåtet, och jag gjorde det för allas bästa", protesterade Harry.

Snape öppnade munnen för protestera, men Sinistra stoppade honom med en hand på armen och en skakning på huvudet.

**"Hon kanske har en osynlighetsmantel", sade Harry och slevade upp kycklinggryta med så ilskna rörelser att det stänkte över hela bordet. "Visst skulle det vara likt henne, va, att gömma sig i buskarna och tjuvlyssna på folk?"**

**"Precis som du och Ron gjorde, menar du?" sade Hermione.**

"Det var inte med meningen dock", påpekade Alicia.

"Jag vet", suckade Hermione.

**"Det var inte vår mening att lyssna!" sade Ron harmset. "Vi hade inget val! Den där dumma klantskallen! Sitta där och babbla om sin jättinnemamma när vem som helst kunde ha hört honom!"**

"Han var inte medveten om att någon annan fanns i närheten dock", påpekade Harry.

**"Vi måste gå och hälsa på honom", sade Harry. Ikväll, efter lektionen i spådomskonst. Vi måste tala om för honom att vi vill ha honom tillbaka … För du vill väl ha honom tillbaka?" frågade han Hermione misstänksamt.**

"Självklart ville jag det", sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

**"Jag … ja, jag kan ju inte neka till att det var roligt med en ordentlig lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur som omväxling, men jag vill gärna ha Hagrid tillbaka. Det är klart jag vill", tillade Hermione hastigt som svar på Harrys rasande blick.**

**Efter middagen samma kväll lämnade de alla tre slottet och gav sig iväg över de frusna gräsmattorna ner till Hagrids stuga. De knackade på, och Fangs dånande skall svarade.**

"Hagrid mår bra va?" frågade Charlie nervöst.

"Fysiskt sätt så mådde han bra, psykiskt sätt mådde han inte så bra", sade Hermione med en grimas.

**"Hagrid, det är vi!" skrek Harry och bultade på dörren. "Öppna!" Han svarade inte. De kunde höra Fang gnälla och krafsa på dörren, men den öppnades inte. De bankade på den i hela tio minuter. Ron gick till och med och bultade på ett av fönstren, men det kom inget svar inifrån.**

"Är han där?" frågade Tonks oroligt.

"Jag tror det, han skäms antagligen", suckade Remus, väl medveten om hur han själv hade känt när folk fått veta om hans status som varulv.

**"Varför vill han inte träffa oss?" sade Hermione när de till sist gav upp och började gå tillbaka mot skolan. "Han kan väl ändå inte tro att vi bryr oss om att han är halvjätte?"**

"Vi kan inte klandra honom ifall han gjorde det, samhället är uppbyggt på att vi ska vara rädda för alla som inte är helt mänskliga", påpekade Sirius.

"Önskar ändå att han vetat att vi inte skulle döma honom för det, eller sluta vara hans vän", sade Hermione.

**Men det verkade som om det var just vad Hagrid gjorde. De såg inte så mycket som en skymt av honom på hela veckan. Han visade sig inte vid måltiderna och de såg honom inte heller gå omkring på området och sköta sina skogvaktarsysslor. Professor Grubbly-Plank fortsatte att vikariera för honom på lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, och Malfoy tog varje tillfälle att öppet visa sin skadeglädje.**

"Ni borde vara stolta över att jag inte tappade humöret och förhäxa honom", sade Harry retsamt och Sirius skrockade.

"Jag hade inte klandrat dig om du gjort det", muttrade Fay.

"Du vill alltid förhäxa honom", skrattade Parvati.

**"Saknar du din halvblodskompis?" viskade han till Harry så snart det fanns en lärare i närheten och han kände sig trygg för att Harry inte skulle kunna ge igen. "Saknar du elefantmannen?"**

**Ett Hogsmeadsbesök var inplanerat i mitten av januari. Hermione var mycket förvånad över att Harry tänkte följa med.**

"Öh varför då? Med tanke på att han inte fick gå i sitt tredje år är det väl logiskt ifall han går på alla besök i sitt fjärde år", påpekade Oliver förvånat.

"Hermione ansåg att jag hade viktigare saker att göra", fnös Harry.

"Du hade viktigare saker att göra", sade Hermione strängt.

"Meh, det löste sig", Harry ryckte på axlarna och log.

**"Jag trodde faktiskt att du skulle utnyttja möjligheten att få ha uppehållsrummet för dig själv", sa hon. "Så att du kunde fundera på det där ägget i lugn och ro."**

**"Å, jag … jag tror att jag redan har listat ut vad det rör sig om", ljög Harry.**

"Harry! Du borde verkligen inte ha ljugit", sade Hermione bestämt.

"Jag vet, men jag behövde verkligen en paus", sade Harry.

"Du kunde ha sagt det." Hermione rynkade på pannan.

"Jag försökte göra det, men du ville inte göra det", påpekade Harry.

**"Har du verkligen gjort det?" sade Hermione imponerat. "Vad duktig du är!"**

**Det knöt sig av dåligt samvete i magen på Harry, men han låtsades inte om det. När allt kom omkring hade han fortfarande fem veckor på sig att lösa gåtan med ägget. Det var massor av tid … och om han följde med till Hogsmeade, fanns det en chans att han skulle stöta på Hagrid där, så att han kunde övertala honom om att återgå till tjänsten som lärare.**

"Du är medveten om att efter du löst gåtan måste du även förbereda en strategi", påpekade Tracy.

"Jag glömde faktiskt bort den detaljen", erkände Harry fåraktigt.

**Han, Ron och Hermione lämnade slottet tillsammans på lördagen och gav sig iväg över de kalla, våta markerna mot Hogwarts stora grindar. Då de gick förbi Durmstrangskeppet, som låg förtöjt i sjön, fick de se Viktor Krum dyka upp på däck, endast iförd badbyxor. **

"Är du galen?" frågade en förstaårselev misstroget.

"Nej, jag kollade hur sjön såg ut", sade Krum.

**Han var mycket mager, men tydligen tuffare än han såg ut, för han klättrade upp på relingen, sträckte ut armarna och dök på huvudet i sjön.**

"Nej, du är galen", sade samma förstaårselev igen, och Krum skrockade lätt, glad över att pojken vågade säga det till honom och inte agera som om han var någon kunglighet.

**"Han är galen!" sade Harry och stirrade på Krums mörka huvud då det dök upp igen mitt ute i sjön. "Det måste vara iskallt, det är ju januari!"**

"Se, han håller med", sade pojken triumferande.

"Han har antagligen tagit en dunkare för många mot huvudet", viskade George till pojken som fnittrade innan han slog händerna för munnen och såg med stora ögon på Krum, som log uppmuntrande.

**"Det är mycket kallare hemma i hans eget land", sade Hermione. "Han tycker säkert att det känns ganska varmt här."**

**"Ja, men jättebläckfisken finns ju fortfarande där nere", sade Ron. Han lät inte orolig, snarare förhoppningsfull. Hermione lade märke till hans tonfall och rynkade pannan.**

"Ledsen", sade Ron.

"Det är lugnt", sade Krum vänligt.

**"Han är väldigt trevlig, ska du veta", sade hon. "Han är inte alls som du tror, trots att han kommer från Durmstrang. Han trivs förresten mycket bättre här, talade han om för mig."**

**Ron sa ingenting. Han hade inte nämnt Viktor Krum sedan balen, men Harry hade hittat en miniatyrarm under sin säng på annandagen; den var påfallande lik något som hade slitits av den lilla modellfiguren i bulgarisk quidditchklädnad.**

"Du tog sönder den?" sade Hermione förvånat, Ron måste ha varit mer upprörd än trott.

"Ja", mumlade Ron med en rodnad.

**Harry höll noggrann utkik efter Hagrid när de kom fram till den snöslaskiga huvudgatan i Hogsmeade och föreslog att de skulle gå in på värdshuset Tre kvastar så snart han hade försäkrat sig om att Hagrid inte befann sig i någon av byns butiker. Det var som vanligt proppfullt med folk inne på värdshuset, men en snabb blick runt borden övertygade Harry om att Hagrid inte var där. Med tungt hjärta gick han fram till baren med Ron och Hermione för att beställa honungsöl av madam Rosmerta, medan han dystert tänkte att han lika gärna kunde stannat på slottet och lyssnat på sitt jämrande ägg.**

"Men genom att vara där så slipper du åtminstone att bli döv", skrattade Ginny. "Dessutom hade du rätt, du behövde en paus."

"Jag håller med Ginny, du behövde få en paus och bara umgås med dina vänner", instämde Remus.

**"Är han aldrig på sitt kontor?" viskade Hermione plötsligt. "Titta!" Hon pekade i spegeln bakom baren, och Harry såg Ludo Bagmans spegelbild i den. Han satt avsides i ett hörn med en flock svartalfer. Bagman pratade fort och i låg ton med svartalferna, som satt med armarna i kors och hade lätt hotfulla miner.**

"Det låter verkligen inte bra", sade Bill med rynkad panna.

"Vad 'ar 'an gjort?" frågade Fleur med höjt ögonbryn. "Dy ska aldrig reta ypp svartalfer."

**Det var faktiskt konstigt, tänkte Harry, att Bagman var här inne på Tre kvastar en helg när turneringen inte var i gång och det alltså inte behövdes någon domarverksamhet. Han betraktade Bagman i spegeln. Han såg spänd ut igen, precis lika spänd som han hade sett ut den där natten i skogen just innan Mörkrets märke dök upp på himlen. Men just då kastade Bagman en kort blick mot baren och fick syn på Harry. Han reste sig upp.**

"Åh toppen", muttrade Percy lågmält.

"Varför drar jag alltid till mig personer jag vill ska lämna mig ifred?" suckade Harry.

"För att du alltid lägger näsan i blöt?" föreslog Leanne.

"Eller för att din tur suger", tillade Neville.

**"Ett ögonblick, ett ögonblick!" hörde Harry honom bryskt säga till svartalferna. Han skyndade sig hastigt fram mot Harry, och nu var hans pojkaktiga leende på plats igen. **

**"Harry!" sade han. "Hur mår du? Jag hoppades att jag skulle få träffa dig! Är allt som det ska?**

**"Utmärkt, tack", sa Harry.**

"Du är åtminstone artig", sade Dorea.

"Artighet kan leda en lång väg… egentligen inte, men det var bättre att vara artig på Privet Drive än inte", sade Harry allvarligt.

Ett dussintal mörka blickar kastades mot boken vid de orden och Cedric såg sig oförstående omkring, undrandes varför stämningen i rummet blivit så mycket sämre helt plötsligt och varför folk blängde på boken.

**"Tror du att vi kan talas vid lite hastigt mellan fyra ögon, Harry?" frågade Bagman ivrigt. "Tror ni båda att ni kan ge oss ett litet ögonblick för oss själva?"**

**"Öh … javisst", sade Ron. Han och Hermione gick för att söka efter ett ledigt bord. Bagman drog Harry med sig till bardiskens ände - längst bort från madam Rosmerta.**

"Han vill inte att någon ska höra dem"; sade Moody allvarligt.

"Det får mig att undra vad han gjort, även om jag har en idé", sade Bill.

"Jag vill bara lyckönska dig än en gång till din strålande insats mot taggsvansen, Harry", sa Bagman. "Verkligen fantastiskt."

"Okej, vad vill han min sonson", sade Dorea med en rynkad panna.

**"Tack", sade Harry, men han förstod att Bagman måste ha något annat på hjärtat, för han kunde ha lyckönskat Harry i Rons och Hermiones närvaro. Men Bagman verkade inte ha särskilt bråttom att klämma fram sitt ärende. Harry såg hur han kastade en blick i spegeln på svartalferna, som allesammans tyst betraktade honom och Harry med sina mörka, sneda ögon.**

"Var ni tvungna att lämna mig ensam med honom?" frågade Harry i en uppgiven ton.

"Det var en tjänsteman från ministeriet, vad skulle vi ha gjort?", påpekade Hermione.

"Men vi borde verkligen börja jobba på våra signaler om sådant", sade Ron. "Det kan komma bra till hands i framtiden."

"Jag hatar att komma på diskreta signaler som varken är för diskreta eller för uppenbara", suckade Hermione.

**"En verklig mardröm", sade Bagman halvhögt till Harry då han såg att Harry också betraktade svartalferna. "Deras engelska är inte särskilt bra, det är som att vara tillbaka med alla bulgarerna under världsmästerskapen i quidditch, men de använde i alla fall teckenspråk för att göra sig förstådda av oss andra mänskliga varelser. Den här flocken tjattrar hela tiden på gobbeligobb … **

"Ursäkta?" sade Miriam. "Men vad är gobbelibloob?"

"Nej, gobbeligobb, tro mig du vill inte säga fel", sade Bill allvarligt.

"Det där är ett uruselt namn. Har ni någon aning om hur löjligt det är?"

"Det är ett språk, inte ett ord", protesterade Bill medan han blängde på mugglarflickan.

**och det enda ord jag kan på gobbeligobb är bladvak. Det betyder 'spetshacka'. Jag vill inte använda det, för då kan de tro att jag hotar dem." Han gav ifrån sig ett kort, bullrande skratt.**

"Han har åtminstone någon logik", sade Percy.

"Och tack och lov för det, jag hatar när det uppstår bråk mellan oss och trollkarlar", suckade Bill.

"Du är medveten om att du själv är en trollkarl", sade Tracy en aning nedlåtande.

"Ja, men på jobbet är det väldigt viktigt att jag låter min lojalitet ligga hos svartalferna och inte kunderna", svarade Bill allvarligt.

**"Vad ville de?" frågade Harry, som såg att svartalferna fortfarande höll noggrann uppsikt över Bagman.**

**"Öh …" , sa Bagman och såg med ens nervös ut. "De … öh … de letar efter Barty Crouch."**

"Det låter inte väldigt övertygande", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Det menar du inte", fnös Bill och skakade på huvudet.

**"Varför letar de efter honom här?" frågade Harry. "Han är väl på Ministeriet i London, eller hur?"**

**"Öh … jag har faktiskt ingen aning om var han är.", sade Bagman. "Han har liksom … slutat komma till arbetet. Han har varit frånvarande ett par veckor nu. Unge Percy, hans assistent, säger att han är sjuk. Tydligen skickar han sina instruktioner med ugglepost. **

"Det var väldigt förvånade, men det var inget att göra åt det", sade Percy.

"Det säger mycket om dina förmågor ifall du lyckades hålla ihop avdelningen i ett halvår utan något märkbart kaos eller med av mr Crouch", sade madam Bones fundersamt. "Du är arbetslös för tillfället, inte sant?"

Percy rodnade medan han tänkte tillbaka på hur han slutat inför hela skolan. "Ja, det stämmer madam."

"Jag tror jag har ett jobb på min avdelningen som skulle passa dig ifall du är intresserad, väldigt mycket pappersarbete."

"Åh, jag skulle uppskatta det, verkligen madam Bones. Du är för snäll. Jag kan skriva ihop min ansökan ikväll", sade Percy som fortfarande var röd i ansiktet och madam Bones nickade med ett leende.

**Men vill du vara så snäll och inte tala om det för nån, Harry? Rita Skeeter snokar fortfarande omkring överallt efter sånt hon kan skriva om, och jag kan slå vad om att hon skulle förvandla Bartys sjukdom till någonting katastrofalt. Hon skulle förmodligen påstå att han är försvunnen, precis som Bertha Jorkins"**

Harry rynkade på pannan, han önskade nu att han hade berättat för något, berättat om hur Crouch var otroligt sjuk men ändå snokade runt på Hogwarts. Visserligen visade det sig vara hans son, men han hade inte varit medveten om det då. Han undrade ifall han hade kunnat rädda Crouch om han bara berättat. Hade han även Crouchs blod på sina händer?

**"Har ni hört nånting om Bertha Jorkins?" frågade Harry.**

**"Nej", sade Bagman och såg nervös ut igen. "Jag har naturligtvis satt igång med efterspaningar …" (Det var på tiden, tänkte Harry) "… och det hela verkar mycket underligt. Det är inget tvivel om att hon anlände till Albanien, för hon träffade sin syssling där. Sen lämnade hon släktingens hus för att resa söderut och hälsa på en faster, och på vägen dit försvann hon spårlöst. Ta mig tusan om jag kan räkna ut vart hon tog vägen, hon verkar inte vara typen som sticker ifrån allting. Men nu ska vi väl inte hålla på och prata om svartalfer och Bertha Jorkins? Vad jag egentligen ville fråga dig om är …", han sänkte rösten, " hur går det med ditt gyllene ägg?"**

"Jösses, han kan verkligen ge både dig och sig själv problem ifall han fortsätter så där", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Han hade en anledning, ni kommer förstå senare."

"Jag hatar verkligen den meningen", muttrade Cho.

"Får ni höra det ofta?" frågade Cedric roat.

"Flera gånger i varje bok, åh och alla rykten om Gyllene trion, de är inte överdrivna och ja, Harry mötte Voldemort, slaktade en basilisk och hjälpte Sirius fly", sade Cho och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är så förvirrad… du får gå igenom allting när vi har tid", sade Cedric och placerade sin haka på toppen av hennes huvud.

**"Ganska bra", ljög Harry. Bagman verkade förstå att han inte talade sanning.**

"Du och din envishet, Harry", suckade Hermione.

**"Hör på", sade han (fortfarande med mycket låg röst). "Jag är väldigt ledsen för allt det här. Du tvingades in i turneringen utan att själv vilja det, och om …" Nu var hans röst så låg att Harry måste luta sig närmare för att höra. "… om jag kan vara till nån hjälp, om jag kan ge dig en puff i rätt riktning, för jag gillar dig verkligen … så skickligt som du klarade dig förbi den där draken! Ja, du behöver bara säga ett ord …" Harry såg upp i Bagmans runda, rosiga ansikte med de stora, blå ögonen.**

"Varför hjälper han dig så mycket?" frågade Charlus misstänksamt.

"Det förklaras senare", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

**"Det är väl meningen att vi ska lista ut ledtrådarna på egen hand, eller hur?" sa han och ansträngde sig för att få det att låta så obesvärat som möjligt och inte som om han anklagade chefen för Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter för att vilja fuska.**

**"Ja, ja", sa Bagman otåligt, "men handen på hjärtat, Harry, visst vill vi alla att Hogwarts ska vinna?"**

"Alla i Storbritannien åtminstone", sade Angelina flinandes.

**"Har du erbjudit Cedric hjälp, mr Bagman?" frågade Harry. **

"Harry, vad..." började Cedric.

"Jag ville inte ha någon orättvis hjälp", förklarade Harry.

"Men du är tre år yngre. Du hade redan en orättvist nackdel", påpekade Cedric.

"Det spelar ingen roll", sade Harry bestämt.

**En nästan osynlig rynka visade sig i Bagmans släta ansikte.**

**"Nej, det har jag inte", sade han. "Jag … ja, som jag sa, så gillar jag dig. Jag tänkte bara att jag skulle erbjuda …"**

"Någonting skumt pågår", sade Charlus med rynkad panna. "Harry, jag vill att du håller dig borta från honom i fortsättningen."

"Inga problem", sade Harry med ett leende.

**"Tack, det var snällt", sade Harry, "men jag tror att jag nästan har listat ut det där med ägget … Om ett par dagar har jag säkert knäckt gåtan helt och hållet." **

"Du börjar verkligen närma dig deadlinen som med första uppgiften", påpekade Narcissa.

"Jag jobbar bra under press", sade Harry flinande

"Och där kommer hans pappa fram i honom", fnissade Dorea.

**Han var inte helt säker på varför han tackade nej till erbjudandet, bortsett från att han knappt kände Bagman, men han tyckte på något vis att det kändes mer som fusk att ta emot hjälp från Bagman än att be Ron, Hermione och Sirius om råd. **

"Det är förståeligt", sade Cedric.

"Vi hade alla hjälp", instämde Krum.

**Bagman såg nästan förolämpad ut. Han kunde emellertid inte säga mycket mer, eftersom Fred och George dök upp i samma ögonblick.**

**"Goddag, mr Bagman", sa Fred muntert. "Får vi bjuda på ett glas?"**

"Ni ska inte bjuda någon på något. Ni är inte sjutton!" protesterade mrs Wealsey.

"Inte ens en honungsöl?" frågade George oskyldigt.

"Det är inte vad ni hade bjudit honom på om ni hade möjligheten", påpekade mrs Weasley.

"Er mamma har rätt", sade mr Weasley lugnt. "Men vi pratar inte mer om det här, vill ni diskutera det så kan vi göra det ikväll."

**"Öh … nej", sa Bagman med en besviken blick på Harry. "Nej tack, pojkar." Fred och **

**George såg minst lika besvikna ut som Bagman, som fortfarande betraktade Harry med förebrående min. "Nej, jag måste kila", sa han. "Det var trevligt att ses. Lycka till, Harry." Han skyndade ut ur värdshuset. Svartalferna gled ner från sina stolar och följde efter honom ut. Harry gick bort till Rons och Hermiones bord. **

"Jag borde ha tackat er för att ni fick honom att lämna mig ifred", sade Harry fundersamt medan han log mot tvillingarna.

"Det var så lite, men du har verkligen återgäldat den tjänsten", sade George avfärdande.

**"Vad ville han?" frågade Ron i samma ögonblick Harry satte sig ner.**

**"Han erbjöd sig att hjälpa mig med det gyllene ägget", sade Harry.**

**"Men det borde han absolut inte göra!" utbrast Hermione med chockerad min. "Han är ju en av domarna! Och förresten har du ju redan räknat ut det … eller hur?"**

"Du hade så lite förtroende för mig."

"Harry, du hade inte listat ut ledtråden", protesterade Hermione misstroget.

"Det är inte poängen, du borde ha litat på mig", hävdade Harry.

"Ifall du hade listat ut det hade du berättat för oss, jag var misstänksam eftersom du inte sa något", förklarade Hermione.

**"Ja … nästan", sade Harry.**

**"Jag tror inte att Dumbledore skulle gilla om han om han visste att Bagman försökt övertala dig att fuska!" sade Hermione som fortfarande såg djupt upprörd ut. "Jag hoppas verkligen att han erbjuder Cedric samma hjälp!"**

"Harry hjälpte mig istället", sade Cedric med ett mjukt leende.

"Jag tror att du faktiskt var den som hjälpte mig där", protesterade Harry.

"Du hjälpte mig först", påpekade Cedric med en axelryckning.

**"Nej, det gör han inte. Jag frågade", sade Harry.**

**"Vem bryr sig ifall Cedric får nån hjälp?" sade Ron. Harry instämde stillatigande.**

"Ledsen Cedric", muttrade Ron.

"Det är lugnt, jag vet att många andra hade samma åsikt angående Harry", sade Cedric avfärdande.

**"De där svartalferna såg inte särskilt vänligt sinnade ut", sade Hermione och drack en liten klunk honungsöl. "Vad gör de här?"**

**"Enligt Bagman så letar de efter Crouch", sade Harry. "Han är fortfarande sjuk och har inte visat sig på kontoret på länge."**

**"Det kanske är Percy som har förgiftat honom", sade Ron. "Han tror nog att han själv ska bli utnämnd till chef för Avdelningen för internationellt magisamarbete, om Crouch kolar av." Hermione gav Ron en tydlig såna-saker-skämtar-man-inte-om-blick och sa:**

"Jag skulle aldrig göra det", protesterade Percy upprört.

"Jag vet, det var bara en vild teori", förklarade Ron.

"Du har väldigt vilda teorier", fnös Charlie.

**"Konstigt att svartalferna letar efter mr Crouch. De brukar ju annars vända sig till Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser."**

**"Crouch kan tala en massa språk", sade Harry. "De kanske behöver en tolk."**

"Jag hade glömt den det", sade Meredith förvånat. "Hur kunde du minnas det?"

"Jag har en tendens att minnas saker som inte verkar så relevanta", svarade Harry och flinade.

**"Ska du börja bekymra dig för de stackars små svartalferna nu också?" frågade Ron Hermione. "Funderar du på att starta F.E.S.S eller nånting in den stilen? Föreningen för Elaka Svartalfers Skydd?**

Bill kunde inte hjälpa bli skrattet som flydde från hans läppar. "Svartalfer behöver inget beskydd, de klarar sig bra själva."

"Jag vet, du har sagt det allt för många gånger när jag var liten", påpekade Ron. "Det var sarkasm från min sida."

**"Ha ha ha", sade Hermione ironiskt. "Svartalfer behöver inget skydd från några andra. Har ni inte hört vad professor Binns berättat för oss om svarfalfupproren?**

"Nej", sade Ron och Harry med en mun.

"Jag hade Bill", sade Ron innan hans mamma hann säga något.

"Och jag har inte berättat mycket om svartalfsupproren", fortsatte Bill lugnt och Ron rodnade.

**"Jo, de kan mycket väl klara av oss häxor och trollkarlar", sa Hermione och tog ett par klunkar honungsöl. "De är väldigt kloka och listiga. De är inte alls som husalferna, som aldrig försöker hävda sin rätt."**

**"Å, nej!" utbrast Ron.**

"Låt mig gissa, Skeeter?" suckade Kingsley.

"Det är i alla fall inte någon farlig person", påpekade Dorea lättat.

"Det är diskutabelt", muttrade en flicka.

**Rita Skeeter hade just kommit in. Den här dagen var hon hon iförd en banangul klädnad, hennes långa naglar var målade i en chockrosa färg, och i sällskap hade hon sin tjockmagade fotograf. Hon köpte något att dricka i baren, varefter båda två trängde sig fram genom mängden till ett bord i närheten av Harry, Ron och Hermione, som ilsket blängde på henne då hon närmade sig. Hon pratade ivrigt med fotografen och såg väldigt belåten ut över någonting.**

"Jag vet att Kingsley tjatar överdrivet mycket om att hon är elak och hemsk, men jag måste medge att det oftast är illa när hon ser belåten ut", suckade madam Bones uppgivet och Kingsley log triumferande.

**"... han verkade inte vara särskilt förtjust över att prata med oss, eller hur, Bozo? Hur kan det komma sig, tror du? Och varför har han en massa svartalfer i släptåg, det skulle jag gärna vilja veta! Påstår att han visar de sevärdheterna … Vilket struntprat! Den där har alltid varit en usel lögnare. Tror du att det är något i görningen? Tycker du att vi ska ta och gräva lite i det? Ludo Bagman, f. d. chef för Avdelningen för magiska spel och sporter, skämmer ut sig. Vilken klatschig rubrik, va, Bozo? Nu måste vi bara hitta en historia som passar till den …"**

**"Ska ni förstöra någon annans liv nu?" sade Harry högt. Några av gästerna vände sig om. Rita Skeeters ögon vidgades bakom de glittrande glasögonen då hon såg vem som talat.**

"Harry", stönade Remus.

"Vad det var sanningen", protesterade Harry.

"Men du behövde inte säga det, det sista du behöver är en till fiende och speciellt en sådan inflytelserik som Skeeter", förklarade Remus tungt.

"Jag tänkte inte på det på det sättet, jag var bara trött på att hon jämt försökte förstöra för andra", sade Harry.

"Och det är väldigt hederligt av dig, men jag föredrar när du inte drar till dig för mycket uppmärksamhet."

**"Harry!" utbrast hon och log strålande. "Så underbart! Varför kommer du inte och sätter dig här hos oss?"**

**"Jag skulle inte vilja komma nära er igen för allt guld i världen", sade Harry rasande. "Varför gjorde ni det där mot Hagrid?"**

"Hon är körd", fnös Lee.

"Du vet, jag exploderar inte alltid när jag är arg", protesterade Harry.

"Vi vet, men det är roligare att överdriva", sade Lee med ett stort flin.

**Rita Skeeter höjde på sina starkt svärtade ögonbryn. "Våra läsare har rätt att få veta sanningen, Harry. Jag gör bara mitt …"**

"Vem bryr sig det minsta om att han är halvjätte?" skrek Harry. "Det är inget fel på honom!"

Remus suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Lika beskyddande som resten av din familj."

"Ingenting negativt med det", fnös Sirius. "Jag är glad att han är så lik sin familj trots sin uppväxt."

"Jag säger inte att det är negativt, det var bara en anmärkning", förklarade Remus lugnt.

**Det hade blivit mycket tyst inne på värdshuset. Madam Rosmerta stirrade bort mot dem från sin plats bakom bardisken, utan att märka att mjödkruset som hon hällde upp i höll på att svämma över. Rita Skeeters leende slocknade nästan, men hon drog snabbt upp mungiporna igen. Hon öppnade krokodilväskan med ett knäpp, tog fram sin snabbcitatpenna och sade:**

"Tusan, jag visste att något sådant skulle hända", muttrade Remus irriterat. "Jag är inte arg på dig, Harry", sade han sedan som en eftertanke.

"Jag misstänkte det", sade Harry, men en osäkerhet som funnits i hans ansikte försvann ändå vid mannens ord.

**"Vad sägs om att ge mig en intervju om den Hagrid som du känner, Harry? Mannen bakom musklerna? Er besynnerliga vänskap och hur den uppstod. Skulle du vilja kalla honom faderssubstitut?"**

"Nej, han är bara en god vän", sade Harry bestämt.

"Ifall du hade sagt det hade hon frågat ifall du ser någon som din faderssubstitut", påpekade Hermione.

"Hur tror ni hon hade reagerat ifall du sade sanningen?" frågade Ron roat.

"Vad? Att min faderssubstitut anses vara en massmördare och ansvarig för att få mina föräldrar dödade? Ryktena om att jag var galen hade startat mycket tidigare då", sade Harry med ett leende.

Sirius flämtade och hans händer började darra medan han såg på Harry med blanka ögon.

"Se jag sa ju det", mumlade Remus och placerade en hand på Sirius axel. Sirius log strålande och såg med varma ögon på Harry som var mitt uppe i ett energirikt samtal med sina två närmaste vänner och för upptagen för att märka något som pågick runt om honom.

**Hermione reste sig tvärt upp med sin flaska honungsöl i handen, som om det vore en granat hon skulle kasta.**

"Du skulle antagligen bli arresterad för det, men jag tror att de flesta Aurorerna hade tackat dig för den tjänsten", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

"Nästan alla på min avdelning hatar henne för att hon skapat problem för våra utredningar allt för många gånger med sitt snokande", förklarade madam Bones trött, hon hoppades innerligt att kvinnan inte skulle vara med mer i någon av böckerna.

**"Ni hemska, avskyvärda kärning", sade hon sammanbitet. "Ni är fullständigt likgiltig för andra människor, eller hur? Ni gör vad som helst för att få en historia i tidningen och ni bryr er inte om vem ni utnyttjar. Vem som helst går bra, till och med Ludo Bagman."**

"Se, det var inte jag som skaffade mig en fiende, den här gången var det Hermione", påpekade Harry och vände sig mot Remus, i ögonvrån så såg han att Sirius betraktade honom med ett otroligt kärleksfullt uttryck och Harry rynkad på panna när han försökte komma på varför. En rodnad började sprida sig över hans kinder när han mindes sina tidigare ord om faderssubstitut.

**"Sätt dig ner, din dumma lilla gås, och prata inte om sånt som du inte förstår", sade Rita Skeeter kallt och såg på Hermione med hårda ögon. "Jag vet saker om Ludo Bagman som skulle få håret att resa sig på dig. Inte för att det behövs, som det spretar åt alla håll.", tillade hon och kastade en elak blick på Hermiones yviga hår.**

"Hennes hår är hundra gånger bättre än ditt", väste Parvati och blängde på boken. "Hennes hår är kanske yvigt, men det är inte sönderblekt som ditt."

"Bättre modekänsla med för den delen", fnös Lavender. "Jag vet inte varifrån Skeeter har fått sina idéer om vad som ser bra ut."

Hermione blinkade chockat, aldrig tidigare hade hon fått höra att hon hade bättre modekänsla än någon annan. "Tack Parvati, tack Lavender", sade hon tillslut i en lågmäld, tacksam ton. De två andra flickorna log mot henne innan de berättade att det inte var några problem och att de gärna stod upp för henne, även om de kanske inte gjort det så mycket som de borde ha gjort tidigare.

**"Kom, Harry och Ron, så går vi", sade Hermione. "Kom nu." De reste på sig för att gå. Många av gästerna tittade efter dem då de var på väg ut. Harry såg sig om när de kom fram till dörren. Rita Skeeters snabbcitatpenna var i full gång. Den flög fram och tillbaka över ett pergamentstycke på bordet.**

**"Nästa gång blir det dig hon klämmer åt, Hermione", sade Ron lågt och med oro i rösten då de snabbt gick tillbaka nerför gatan.**

"Och det blev ett dyrt misstag för henne", mumlade Ron och Harry brast ut i skratt medan Hermione rodnade.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågade Neville misstänksamt.

"Absolut ingenting", sade alla tre oskyldigt.

"Översättning, vi kommer få veta i slutet av boken", sade Fay torrt.

**"Låt henne bara försöka!" sade Hermione gällt. Hon darrade av ilska. "Jag ska nog visa henne! Jaså, är jag en liten dum gås? Å, det här ska hon minsann få igen för, först Harry och sen Hagrid …"**

**"Akta dig för att göra dig till ovän med Rita Skeeter", sade Ron nervöst. "Jag menar allvar, Hermione, hon kan gräva upp nånting om dig."**

"Vad skulle hon gräva upp miss Granger?" frågade madam Pince misstroget.

"Jag älskar att trots de fått veta att du har brutit mot både regler och lagar, satt eld på en lärare och liknande så anser de fortfarande att du är alldeles oskyldig med ett fläckfritt förflutet", sade Ron med ett skratt.

**"Mina föräldrar läser inte The Daily Prophet, så hon kan inte skrämma mig till tystnad! Jag säger min mening så mycket jag vill!", sade Hermione, som nu gick med så snabba kliv att Harry och Ron knappt kunde hålla jämna steg med henne.**

"Mer kapabla häxor och trollkarlar har försökt ta sig an Skeeter och förlorat", sade Narcissa vänligt.

"Du pratar också med flickan som bryggde polyjuiceelixir i sitt andra år", påpekade Angelina. "Om någon kan ta ner Skeeter är det Hermione Granger."

**Senaste gången Harry hade sett Hermione så här rasande hade hon gett Draco Malfoy en rungande örfil.**

"Ugh, påminn mig inte", muttrade Malfoy.

**"Och Hagrid ska inte gömma sig längre! Han borde aldrig ha låtit den där vidriga kvinnan göra honom så upprörd! Kom nu, raska på!" Hon satte av i en våldsam fart och sprang före dem hela vägen tillbaka uppför vägen, in genom grindarna med de bevingade vildsvinsstatyerna och vidare över gräsmattan fram till Hagrids stuga. Gardinerna var fortfarande fördragna, och de kunde höra Fang skälla då de närmade sig.**

"Hermione är verkligen upprörd", viskade Lee.

"Vi är medvetna om det, och det är skrämmande", instämde Fred och svalde nervöst.

"Det var också för ett år sen", påpekade Hermione.

"Spelar ingen roll."

**"Hagrid!" ropade Hermione och bultade på dörren. "Hagrid, nu får det vara nog! Vi vet att du är där inne! Det är ingen som bryr sig om att din mamma var en jättinna, Hagrid! Du kan inte låta den där otäcka Skeeterkärringen påverka dig! Hagrid, kom ut nu och var inte så …" Dörren öppnades. **

"Inte konstigt, när Hermione skriker på det sättet så vet man att hon menar allvar", sade Ron.

"Och trots det så retar du ändå upp mig", påpekade Hermione torrt.

**"Det var verkligen på ti…!" sade Hermione, men hejdade sig tvärt när hon upptäckte att hon stod ansikte mot ansikte med albus Dumbledore i stället för Hagrid.**

Fred och George var de första som brast ut i skratt vid informationen att det var Dumbledore som hade öppnat dörren.

"Du skrek det där åt Dumbledore… åt Dumbledore!" tjöt Fred och dunkade näven i armstödet.

"För varje bok vi läser, desto mer respekterar jag dig", skrattade George.

"Jag tror du är den enda som har skrikit något sådant till rektorn", fnittrade Susan.

**"Godmiddag", sade han vänligt och log mot dem.**

**"Vi … öh … ville bara prata lite med Hagrid", sade Hermione med svag röst.**

"Jag var så generad", erkände Hermione.

"Det är okej, miss Granger. Jag visste att du bara vill att Hagrid skulle öppna dörren", sade Dumbledore och skrockade.

**"Ja, det gissade jag nästan", sade Dumbledore med en glimt i ögat. "Kom in bara."**

**"Å … javisst", sade Hermione.**

**Alla tre klev in i stugan. Fang kastade sig över Harry i samma ögonblick han klev över tröskeln, han skällde som besatt och försökte slicka honom i öronen. Harry skakade honom av sig och såg sig omkring. Hagrid satt vid sitt bord, där det stod två stora temuggar. Han såg förskräcklig ut. Ansiktet var flammigt och ögonen alldeles svullna. Håret hade gått från den ena ytterligheten till den andra - i stället för att vara tillplattat och inoljat spretade det nu yvigt åt alla håll och liknade mest en trasslig ståltrådsperuk.**

Charlie fräste och blängde på boken. "Jag hatar den kvinnan. Hon hade ingen rätt. Ingen rätt att göra det där!"

"Det är sättet vårt samhälle är uppbyggt på", påpekade Remus. "Sanningen är att halvblod anses vara mindre värda."

"För att vissa idioter fortsätter att stoppa alla förslag för att förbättra världen", fräste Sirius och blängde på Umbridge.

**"Hej, Hagrid", sade Harry. Hagrid tittade upp.**

**"Hej", sa han med mycket skrovlig röst.**

**"Jag tror att vi behöver lite mer te", sade Dumbledore och stängde dörren bakom Harry, Ron och Hermione. Han tog fram sin trollstav och snurrade på den. En roterande tebricka och ett kakfat dök upp mitt i luften. Dumbledore trollade ner brickan på bordet, och alla satte sig. **

"Seriöst, ni fikade med rektorn", sade Terry misstroget. "Varför får ni göra så coola saker?"

"Är på rätt ställe vid rätt tillfälle, även om det oftast är tvärtom", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Det blev tyst ett ögonblick, och sedan sade Dumbledore: "Hörde du händelsevis vad miss Granger ropade, Hagrid?" Hermione rodnade lite, men Dumbledore log mot henne och fortsatte: "Hermione, Harry och Ron tycks fortfarande vilja kännas vid dig att döma av hur de nästan slog in dörren för att få träffa dig"**

"Ifall han inte öppnat hade vi antagligen sparkat in dörren", erkände Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Det förvånar mig inte ett dugg", suckade Dorea medan Charlus log strålande.

**"Det är självklart att vi fortfarande vill kännas vid dig!" sade Harry och såg på Hagrid. "Du tror väl inte vi bryr oss om nånting som den där kossan Skeeter … ursäkta, professorn", tillade han hastigt och tittade på Dumbledore.**

**"Jag har drabbats av tillfällig dövhet, så jag hörde inte vad du sa, Harry", sade Dumbledore och rullade tummarna medan han frånvarande stirrade upp i taket.**

Eleverna i salen brast ut i skratt över Dumbledores kommentar.

"Det där är varför han är en fantastisk rektor", fnissade Colin.

"Kanske har vi varit lite för hårda mot Dumbledore de senaste böckerna", suckade Sirius plötsligt.

"Det är förståeligt, när ens barn är i fara är ens första reaktion att försvara, gå till anfall om det krävs, oavsett vad", sade mr Weasley milt. "Jag är säker på att Dumbledore förstår det och kommer förlåta er."

**"Öh … just det", sade Harry fåraktigt. "Jag menade bara att du inte ska tro, Hagrid, att vi bryr oss ett dugg om vad den där … kvinnan … skrev om dig." Två stora tårar trillade från Hagrids kolsvarta ögon och rann långsamt ner i hans toviga skägg.**

"Precis", sade Charlie bestämt och nickade.

"Tur att de dök upp då, det är precis vad han behöver höra", viskade Sprout till Flitwick som nickade.

**"Där har du ett bevis på det som jag försökt tala om för dig, Hagrid", sade Dumbledore, som fortfarande höll blicken omsorgsfullt riktad mot taket. "Jag har visat dig brev från otaliga föräldrar som minns dig från sin egen tid här och som i tydliga ordalag försäkrar mig att om jag sparkar dig, ska jag minsann få med dem att göra."**

"Dumbledore var inte den enda ska du veta", sade madam Bones plötsligt. "Vår avdelning fick en del brev." Hagrid bleknade en aning och såg oroligt på kvinnan. "De var ytterst bestämda om att vi inte fick arrestera dig för något."

"Åh, jag minns det", stönade Tonks i en uppgiven ton.

"Jag med, det var en katastrof", instämde Kingsley medan han tänkte tillbaka på alla brev de fått. "En bra katastrof möjligtvis, men alldeles för många brev."

**"Men inte alla", sade Hagrid hest. "De e inte alla som vill ha mej kvar."**

**"Nej, vet du vad, Hagrid, om du vill bli populär hos alla, då måste du nog stanna i din stuga i all evighet, är jag rädd", sade Dumbledore och tittade strängt på honom. "Det har inte gått en vecka sen jag blev rektor för Hogwarts utan att det har kommit åtminstone en uggla med klagomål över mitt sätt att sköta skolan. Men vad ska jag göra? Barrikadera mig på mitt kontor och vägra tala med nån?"**

"Hogwarts skulle inte vara detsamma utan Dumbledore", erkände Harry.

"Nej, det skulle det inte", medgav Remus.

**"Ni … ni e inte nån halvjätte!" kraxade Hagrid.**

**"Hagrid, tänk bara på vad jag har för släktingar!" sade Harry ilsket. "Se på familjen Dursley!"**

Dumbledore rynkade på pannan, han borde ha insett att något var riktigt fel när Harry sagt det. Han borde ha förflyttat Harry från det huset för länge sedan. Att han inte lyssnade på Minerva och Sirius…. Han kunde nu bara hoppas att Harry kunde förlåta honom.

**"Ett utmärkt argument", sade professor Dumbledore. "Min egen bror Aberforth blev åtalad för att ha utövat opassande trolldom på en get. **

"Jag visste inte att du hade en bror, professorn", sade Oliver förvånat.

Dumbledore log sorgset och valde att inte svara.

**Det skrevs mängder om det i tidningarna, men gömde sig Aberforth för det? Nej, det gjorde han inte! Han höll huvudet högt och skötte sina angelägenheter som vanligt. Jag är förstås inte alldeles säker på att han kan läsa, så det berodde kanske inte på mod, men …"**

"Även om han inte kunde läsa så kunde han antagligen höra kommentarerna", påpekade Snape uppgivet.

"Hm, det har du rätt i… då berodde det nog på mod trots allt…", sade Dumbledore glatt.

"Eller så brydde han sig bara inte", Snape himlade med ögonen medan Dumbledore nickade fundersamt.

**"Kom tillbaka och var vår lärare igen, Hagrid", sade Hermione lågmält. "Snälla du, kom tillbaka, vi saknar dig verkligen."**

**Hagrid svalde. Ännu fler tårar rann nerför kinderna och hamnade i det toviga skägget. Dumbledore reste sig.**

"Mr Potter, mr Weasley och miss Granger hade situationen under kontroll, de skulle göra ett bättre jobb på att övertala Hagrid än vad jag skulle kunna göra", förklarade Dumbledore.

**"Jag vägrar acceptera din uppsägning, och jag väntar att få se dig tillbaka på arbetet på måndag morgon", sade han. "Du kommer och äter frukost med mig i stora salen halv nio. Inga ursäkter godtas. Godmiddag, allesammans."**

"Så… även ifall han blev attackerad av sina sprängstjärtsskrabbor och inte kunde röra sig så skulle han även behöva dyka upp till frukost?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Jag är säker på att Hagrid endast skulle kalla det en skråma och ändå dyka upp, men nej jag hade skickat honom till madam Pomfrey då", förklarade Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore lämnade stugan, efter att först ha stannat ett ögonblick för att klia Fang bakom örat. När dörren hade stängts bakom honom började Hagrid snyfta med huvudet i sina soptunnelocksstora händer. Hermione stod bredvid och klappade honom på armen, tills han slutligen tittade upp med rödgråtna ögon och sa: **

**"Han e en stor man, Dumbledore … en stor man …"**

**"Ja, det är han", sade Ron. "Får jag ta en kaka, Hagrid?"**

"Verkligen Ron", fräste Ginny.

"Jag trodde det skulle vara en bra idé att agera som vanligt, och i vanliga fall skulle jag ta en kaka", protesterade Ron.

"Du är så okänslig", väste Ginny och fortsatte blänga på honom.

**"Vassegod", sade Hagrid och torkade ögonen med baksidan av handen. "Å visst har han rätt, ni har rätt allihopa. Jag har varit dum, farsgubben skulle ha skämts över mej, som jag har uppfört mej …" Tårarna började rinna igen, men han torkade bort de med en snabb rörelse och sa: "Jag har visst aldrig visat er nån bild av min farsgubbe, va? Här …" Hagrid reste sig och gick fram till byrån, där han öppnade en låda och tog ut ett kort av en liten trollkarl med samma kisande svarta ögon som han själv. Den lille trollkarlen strålade som en sol där han satt på Hagrids axel. Hagrid var minst två meter lång, att döma av äppelträdet bredvid honom, men hans ansikte var skägglöst och ungt, slätt och rundkindat - han såg inte ut att vara äldre än elva år.**

"Okej det är bedårande", sade Amanda i en kuttrande ton.

**"Det här kortet togs just efter att jag hade börjat på Hogwarts", sade Hagrid med grötig röst. "Pappa va jätteglad, för han va rädd att jag inte skulle va en riktig trollkarl, eftersom min mamma … nåja, strunt i de. Jag va förstås aldrig någon hejare på magi heller, de måste jag medge, men han slapp åtminstone va me om då dom relegera mej, för han dog när jag gick andra året på Hogwarts. **

"Vänta, ingen höjdare på magi?" protesterade Percy misstroget. "Hagrid du blev relegerad i ditt andra år men använder ändå icke verbal magi!"

"De är inte nödvändigt, jag tänker bara vad jag vill göra… men de blir inte alltid bra", mumlade Hagrid som var röd i ansiktet och såg ner på golvet.

"Det är fortfarande imponerande", sade McGonagall vänligt.

**De va Dumbledore som hjälpte mej sen när pappa va borta. Han skaffa mej skogvaktarjobbet … han litar nämligen på folk, de gör han. Ger dom en andra chans, de e de som e skillnaden mellan han å andra rektorer, förstår ni. Han låter alla som har nån begåvning av nåt slag komma in på Hogwarts. Han vet att alla kan bli nåt bra, även om deras familjer inte e … tja, va ska man säja … inte e helt respektabla. Men de de inte all som fattar de. De finns dom som alltid kommer å se ner på en för de … å det finns till å med dom som låtsas att dom bara har kraftig benstomme istället för å stå opp å säja: Jag e vad jag e, å jag skäms inte för de. 'Du ska aldrig skämmas', bruka farsgubben säja, 'de finns dom som kommer å fördöma dej, men dom e inte värda å bry sej om.' Å han hade rätt. Jag har vart en idiot. Jag tänker då inte bry mej om hon nåt mer, de lovar jag er. Kraftig benstomme … hon ska minsann få för 'kraftig benstomme'!"**

**"Bra för dig, stå ypp för vem dy är", sade Fleur med ett varmt leende. "Madam Maxime brykade säga att man skylle stå för vem man är, va stolt över ditt yrspryng. Jag förstod aldrig varför 'on inte gjorde de själv."**

"Det är lättare att ge råd till andra än att följa råden själv", sade Charlus.

Umbridge under tiden blängde ilsket, fyra halvraser, till hennes vetenskap befann sig i rummet just nu. Och med tanke på Dumbledores tankar om halvraser så fanns det antagligen fler i salen.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione tittade nervöst på varandra. Harry skulle hellre ha tagit en promenadtur med femtio sprängstjärtsskrabbor än att erkänna för Hagrid att han hört hans samtal med madame Maxime, men Hagrid pratade bara på, utan att förstå att han hade försagt sig.**

Hagrid rodnade djupare och mumlade något som ingen kunde förstå.

"Hagrid, vi är verkligen ledsna", sade Harry ursäktande.

**"Nej, nej… de e lugnt. Mitt egna fel", svarade Hagrid generat.**

**"Vet du va, Harry?" sa han och tittade upp från fotografiet av sin far med glansiga ögon. "När jag först träffa dej påminde du mej lite grann om mej själv. Utan både mamma å pappa, å du va rädd att du inte skulle passa in på Hogwarts, kommer du ihåg de? Du va osäker på om du verkligen skulle klara av de … å titta bara på dej nu! Skolans förkämpe i turneringen!" **

"Du har sannerligen kommit en lång väg", sade mr Weasley.

"Inte direkt, turneringen var ett fiasko, världen tror att jag är en galen lögnare och jag lider av konstanta mardrömmar."

Mr Weasley rynkade på pannan innan han skakade på huvudet. "Det må vara sant, men det är inte vad jag syftade på. Vad jag menade är att sen du återvänt till den här världen så har du lyckats skaffa en ny familj och flera vänner."

Harry log. "Det är ett bra sätt att det på, tack mr Weasley."

**Han såg ett ögonblick på Harry och sa sedan mycket allvarligt: "Vet du va som skulle göra mej jätteglad, Harry? Jag skulle bli jätteglad om du vann, de skulle jag verkligen. De skulle visa dom allesammans att man inte måste va från nån fullblodsfamilj för å bli nåt. Man behöver inte skämmas för vem man e å vilken familj man kommer ifrån. De skulle visa dom att de e rätt av Dumbledore å släppa in alla som förstår sig på magi. Hur går det för dej me ägget, Harry?"**

"Bra poäng, å andra sidan är det Harry. Hans familj är ganska inflytelserik. Hade varit större ifall, säg Hermione hade vunnit", påpekade Tonks.

"Nej tack, jag hade verkligen inte velat vara med i turneringen", sade Hermione bestämt.

**"Fint", sa Harry. "Jättefint." Hagrids ledsna ansikte sken upp i ett brett, tårfyllt leende. **

**"Så ska de låta, min gosse … Visa dom bara, Harry, visa dom bara. Du kan vinna över dom allesammans."**

"Och du gjorde det, vem hade trott att en fjärdeårselev skulle ta hem allting", sade Cedric med ett flin.

"Nej, vi vann… vi nådde pokalen samtidigt Cedric", påpekade Harry med ett ansträngt leende.

Att ljuga för Hagrid var inte riktigt samma sak som att ljuga för andra. När Harry senare samma eftermiddag gick tillbaka till slottet med Ron och Hermione kunde han inte glömma det lyckliga uttrycket i Hagrids polisongprydda ansikte vid tanken på att han kanske skulle vinna turneringen.

**Den kvällen tyngde det gåtfulla ägget hans samvete mer än någonsin. När han till sist kröp i säng hade han fattat ett beslut - det var dags att svälja stoltheten och ta reda på om Cedrics vink var någonting värd.**

"Äntligen", sade Cedric med en retfull glimt i ögat.

"Vad kan jag säga, jag är väldigt envis", sade Harry.

"Jag tycker vi fortsätter med nästa kapitel redan nu, jag vill veta vad det var för ledtråd i ägget, och varför Harry skulle bada", sade Dennis bestämt.

"Det är bara att ta boken, jag tänker i alla fall inte läsa mer. Jag har så ont i halsen nu", sade Evan och stängde boken.

"Jag kan göra det", erbjöd sig Graham Pritchard, en andraårselev från Slytherin som var lite av en ensamvarg och oftast sågs sittandes ensam i biblioteket. Nervöst så reste han på sig och korsade salen för att ta emot boken från en leendes Evan.

"Du kan sitta här om du vill, du behöver inte sitta där borta", erbjöd Evan vänligt.

"Um, okej", sade Graham och satte sig nervöst ner.

"Välkommen hit, galenskap råder överallt", sade Lee med ett stort flin och Graham svalde oroligt innan han började läsa.


	28. Ägget och ögat

**Astoria Riddle1**: Tack så mycket, det glädjer mig så otroligt mycket att du anser att jag har koll på karaktärerna och vet hur de fungerar och tänker. Newt var självklart tvungen att dyka upp, jag kanske blev lite kär i honom när jag såg Fantastiska vidunder så jag var tvungen att nämna honom :D Åh, du älskar Alisa? Jag trodde jag var den enda som faktiskt gillade henne, jag ska se till att hon ska få prata mer. Jag har en del planer för henne i framtiden :D Ha det bra

**Guest**: Hej, jag är glad att du gillar den här berättelsen. Tack för idéerna, jag har själv haft lite liknande idéer om minnen som jag skrivit ner men några av dem hade inte slagit mig. Jag kan inte lova något men några av dem dyker kanske upp :)

**Uggla2**: Aww, tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillar den. Jag kan garantera att det kommer att bli mer Hinny i framtiden.

**Tinsy-girl**: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillade det. Det gör mig väldigt glad att du gillade delen med Tonks, Kingsley och måltavlan. Jag kan verkligen se det hända framför mig och det är otroligt underhållande. I mitt huvud så är de väldigt bra vänner och har troligtvis gett madam Bones en hel del huvudvärk, ops.  
Jag kommer fortsätta att skriva Sinistra och Snape som vänner, det känns som om han åtminstone borde ha någon vän bland de andra professorerna och det bara hände att de blev vänner, däremot så har du rätt i att folk kommer bli ganska mycket förbannade när de läser om händelserna på sida 573 (vilket jag tror är kapitlet om Crouch ifall jag minns rätt, tror det är det du syftar på, är i skolan så kan inte kontrollera direkt nu men jag vet att jag skrev den boktexten för några dagar sen). Umbridge är hemsk, men hon kommer få ad hon förtjänar.

**Linneagb**: Tack så mycket :D Jag är glad att du gillade Graham, även om jag vid hans skapelse inte lade ner så mycket energi i honom. Tror att det tog mig fem minuter att skapa honom, max. Jag tänker ta alla "Awww" som något väldigt positivt och ett tecken på att jag lyckats. Jag är väldigt glad att jag lyckades överraska dig med Cedrics ankomst till salen, och medan ni finner det intressant att läsa kommer det vara väldigt intressant för mig att skriva det. Hoppas att det här kapitlet lever upp till samma förväntningar.

**DenLillaTjejen**: Aww, tack så mycket. Jag är glad att du gillade den. Jag kan garantera att det kommer bli mer Hinny, kanske inte just i det här kapitlet men de kommer komma varandra närmare.

**Einusch**: Hej, tack så mycket. Du är inte den enda som har mixade känslor om Dumbledore, jag har svårt att bestämma mig exakt hur jag ska porträttera honom samt hur de andra karaktärerna ska se på honom. Jag vet att jag i bok två och tre framställde honom på ett mer extremt sätt och fick honom verka väldigt lömsk så att säga, men jag försöker nu återgälda det problemet. Jag tror inte att han är ond, bara att han inte alltid kan fatta de bästa besluten för individerna. Han är inte perfekt och det är vad jag försöker visa. Kul att du gillade min överraskning om att Cedric kom tillbaka, det ä något jag har planerat ett tag och det var väldigt svårt att inte avslöja när och hur det skulle hända för någon. Ursprungliga planen var dock att han skulle dyka upp redan vid första uppgiften men jag fortsatte att skjuta upp uppgiften att skriva den scenen så det fick bli nu istället. Det hade dock varit intressant ifall det varit Voldemort som dök upp :D Tanken om att Umbridge kunde hitta på något sådant hade faktiskt inte slagit mig, så vi får se ifall jag får med det. Det skulle vara så typiskt henne.  
Ha det bra, kram

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia, öh… få se vad skrev jag i mitt PM… just ja, det var bara snabba svar på dina reviewer på de berättelser som jag inte kommer lägga upp något mer kapitel på. Din fanfic låter väldigt intressant och jag ser fram emot att läsa den (jag kanske råkade fastna i HTTYD fanfictions och totalt ignorerat att skriva på min fanfiction, ops :D ). Men jag älskar också att Sirius nu är medveten om det och som sagt så har Dumbledore fått tillbaka sin hjärna, började undra vart den tagit vägen. Han kommer nu använda den för att förbättra världen, förhoppningsvis åtminstone, han är i alla fall redo för att erkänna sina misstag och stå för dem.  
Åhnej, prata inte om att Dumbledore död. Det må ha gått en hel del år sen dess men det är fortfarande för tidigt. Men på allvar så kommer det vara tufft att skriva Dumbledores dödsscen samt scenen där Hermione säger att Dumbledore älskade Harry. Det är visserligen ett tag kvar dit, men det kommer bli svårt att skriva. Du har dock rätt i att de flesta HP fans kan enas om att Harry är mer än en vanlig elev för Dumbledore. Kul att du gillade hur Cedric dök upp och att han var så orolig över var Harry var, jag kände att det skulle vara hur Cedric skulle reagera, det kändes som den mest logiska reaktionen när man tänkte på hans karaktär. Angående James och Lily kommer jag dock inte avslöja något, men jag har det planerat nästan in i detalj nu, måste bara jobba på en bättre förklaring, vill inte bara kasta in dem med "åh kolla de är här nu och vid liv, fortsätt läsa nu är ni snälla". Men det löser sig, jag har några idéer.  
Ha det bra Thalia  
Mvh Lea

**Gryffindor01**: Äsch, det är lugnt. Oroa dig inte över att ha varit frånvarande, du kom tillbaka och det är huvudsaken. Omg, jag är i chock nu. Jag är så otroligt glad över att höra dig säga att du anser att förra kapitlet var ett av de bästa hittills, speciellt med tanke på att det är ett kapitel som jag själv inte är så förtjust i eftersom det inte händer så mycket i det, enligt min åsikt. Tack och lov är jag snart påväg med ett nytt kapitel, jag måste bara sätta mig ner och skriva, hamnade lite efter i skolarbete så var tvungen att ta igen svenskan. Men annars är allt väldigt bra, händer inte så mycket i mitt liv just nu. Hur är det själv? Jag är glad att jag lyckades överraska dig med att ta med Cedric, jag kände att han är nödvändig för läsningen. Ha det bra :D

**Tricsha Wren**: Tack så mycket Tricsha, bad jag om ursäkt för paddan… huh det gjorde jag tydligen. Jag antar att jag bad om ursäkt för att hon är så grov, hon är verkligen en hemsk karaktär. Men du har rätt i att hämnden kommer bli ljuvare och förhoppningvis kommer det leva upp till förväntningarna. Har du precis fått tandställning, eller har du spänt åt den? Vet hur mycket problem mina kompisar kan få när de justerar sina tandställningar, så jag är glad att jag kunde distrahera dig.

**Emelie100**: Jag vet! Jag tyckte att det var dags att dra in Cedric nu, jag hade trots allt lovat att han skulle dyka upp och jag hade redan skjutit upp det några kapitel.

**Frida**: Aww, tack så mycket Frida. Det gör mig så glad att höra, får mig att känna mig alldeles varm inombords. Tack så mycket för att du fixade så att boktexten var i tjock text på direkten, jag blev otroligt överraskad när jag upptäckte att det funkade och det sparade en hel del tid. Jag brukar säga reviewer, det känns mer svenskt och sen reviews ifall man pratar engelska. Så båda alternativen funkar. Och dt var så lite, du är till otroligt stor hjälp och kommer med bra förslag. Åh, bara 11 sidor kvar på OLHP, jag ser fram emot att läsa nästa kapitel på det.  
Vi har åtminstone fixat det med Hermiones ålder i det här kapitlet, så det är lugnt. Don't beat yourself up about it, som man säger. Och bra om påminnelsen :P  
Kram, Elvira

* * *

**AN**: Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för den fördröja väntan på det här kapitlet. Jag glömde bort att uppdatera det, de negativa nyheterna är att jag bara påbörjat kommentarerna till nästa kapitel men de väldigt positiva nyheterna är att jag har boktexten till tre andra kapitel nerskrivna och klara

* * *

_"Um, okej", sade Graham och satte sig nervöst ner._

_"Välkommen hit, galenskap råder överallt", sade Lee med ett stort flin och Graham svalde oroligt innan han började läsa._

**Ägget och ögat**

"Eh, va?" sade Jimmy Peakes förvirrat.

"Jag förstår verkligen inte namnet."

"När har vi någonsin förstått alla namnen, Terry", påpekade Anthony.

"En del av vi förstått, tidigare kapitel har haft namn som "Slytherins arvtagare",

"Diagongränden", "Trolldrycksläraren" och "Världsmästerskapsfinalen" som exempel", sade Su Li.

"Ja, men vi har också haft kapitel med namn som "Katt, råtta och hund" eller "Mörd-spegeln", sköt Anthony tillbaka.

**Eftersom Harry inte hade en aning om hur länge han skulle behöva ligga i badet för att lista ut det gyllene äggets hemlighet, beslöt han sig för att göra det på natten, då han kunde ta så lång tid på sig i badrummet som han ville.**

"Det är bra tänkt, vi vet inte hur lång tid det kommer att ta", instämde Oliver.

"Jag tänker alltid i förväg", sade Harry i en stolt ton.

"Du tänker sällan i förväg", fnös Remus. "Du har bara en väldigt stor talang att ta dig ut ur knipporna."

"Men inte förrän du gett oss en hjärtattack och ett dussin grå hårstrån", tillade Sirius retsamt.

"Farmor, farfar…", sade Harry bedjande och vände sig mot porträttet av det skrattande paret.

"De har en poäng Harry, åh andra sidan var de mycket värre. Jag kommer fortfarande ihåg brevet jag fick hem om eldsvådan", skrattade Dorea och skakade på huvudet.

"Det var inte vi, det var bara en oberäknad bieffekt från en reaktion", protesterade Sirius, men han log när han betraktade Harry som skrattade.

**Trots att han ogärna ville acceptera fler tjänster från Cedrics sida beslöt han sig ändå för att använda prefekternas badrum. Eftersom få elever hade tillgång till det var det betydligt mindre risk att han skulle bli störd där.**

"Det var därför jag föreslog att du skulle använda det", sa Cedric leendes.

"Inte bara därför, det fanns en anledning till", påpekade Harry, fortfarande obekväm med att prata med Cedric.

"Åh, så du förstod det med!" sade Cedric triumferande och log glatt.

**Harry planlade noga sin utflykt, för han hade blivit upptäckt av Filch en gång förut när han var ute på olovligt strövtåg om natten, och han hade ingen lust att vara med om det igen. **

"Säger personen som blev förd till Filchs kontor och lämnade det utan någon som helst bestraffning trots att han läst mannens brev och mannen i sig var medveten om det", fnös George.

"Det var bara tack vare Nick och Peeves", protesterade Harry.

"Det var så lite", sade Nick och böjde på huvudet.

**Osynlighetsmanteln var naturligtvis det viktigaste, men som en extra återfärd tänkte Harry ta med sig Marodörkartan, som förutom manteln var Harrys mest användbara hjälpmedel för att kringgå skolans regler.**

"Det kan vara bra tänkt", instämde Remus.

"Jag borde ha lämnat kartan", mumlade Harry lågmält.

**Kartan visade hela Hogwarts, inklusive de många genvägarna och hemliga gångarna. men det viktigaste av allt var att den också visade alla människor innanför slottsområdet som pyttesmå, rörliga prickar med namnskyltar. Harry kunde alltså se på kartan och bli förvarnad om någon närmade sig badrummet.**

"Jag måste verkligen fråga pojkarna om hur de lyckades skapa den", sade Flitwick fundersamt.

"Få inte upp hoppet för mycket, Filius", varnade McGonagall. "Det var en gruppinsats och James är borta medan Sirius har förlorat en del av sina minnen. Det är inte säkert att de kommer kunna besvara alla dina frågor."

"Jag vet, men bara lite insikt av det räcker", sade Flitwick bestämt.

**På torsdagskvällen smög Harry upp i sovsalen, satte på sig manteln och smög ner igen, precis som han hade gjort den kvällen då Hagrid visade honom drakarna. Han ställde sig vid porträtthålet och väntade på att det skulle öppnas. Den här gången var det Ron som hjälpte honom genom att stå utanför och ge Den tjocka damen lösenordet (_Friterade bananer_)**

"Av alla lösenord så valde ni friterade bananer", sade Daphne misstroget.

"Bananer är goda", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Speciellt friterade", instämde Gabriel.

"Du säger bara det för att du älskar allt som är godis", fnös Leanne.

**"Lycka till", viskade Ron och klättrade in i uppehållsrummet samtidigt som Harry smög förbi honom ut. Det var besvärligt att röra sig under manteln den här kvällen, för han hade det tunga ägget under ena armen och höll upp kartan framför näsan med den andra.**

"Varför använde du inte bara magi på det?" frågade Zacharias.

"Jag försökte men ingenting fungerade", erkände Harry.

"För att ägget är gjort av svartalfer och vår magi biter inte på deras skapelser", förklarade Bill.

**Men de månljusa korridorerna låg tysta och öde, och med hjälp av kartan försäkrade sig Harry med jämna mellanrum om att han inte stötte ihop med någon som han ville undvika. Han kom fram till statyn av Boris den Bortkomne, en trollkarl med förvirrat utseende och handskarna på fel hand, och fann den rätta dörren. Han lutade sig tätt intill den och mumlade lösenordet _Pinjefärsk_, precis som Cedric hade sagt åt honom.**

"Tack och lov att lösenordet inte hade förändrats", sade Tonks lättat.

"Det hade försvårat saker för mig", instämde Harry, och undvek att nämna det faktum att kartan annars hade berättat det för honom. Han hade en känsla av att det inte var en bra idé att påminna alla om exakt hur kraftfull kartan var.

**Dörren öppnades med ett gnissel. Harry smög in och låste innan han drog osynlighetsmanteln över huvudet och såg sig omkring. Hans omedelbara reaktion var att det skulle vara värt att bli prefekt bra för att få använda det här badrummet.**

"Klandrar dig inte, badrummet är coolt", flinade George.

"Och hur, mr Weasley, skulle du kunna veta det. Jag har inget minne av att ha gjort dig till en prefekt", sade McGonagall med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror vi föredrar att inte besvara den frågan", sade Fred och skruvade på sig.

**Det var mjukt upplyst av levande ljus i en praktfull takkrona, och allting var av vit marmor, inklusive någonting som liknade en tom, rektangulär simbassäng nedsänkt i golvet. Minst hundra guldkranar att runt bassängens kanter, alla prydda med olikfärgade ädelstenar. Där fanns också en trampolin. Det hänge långa vita linnegardiner för fönstren, och i ett hörn låg en stor hög fluffiga vita handdukar.**

De som aldrig varit inne i badrummet, eller hört talas om det från sina vänner tappade hakan i misstro när de hörde rummet beskrivas.

"Det lönar sig att vara en ansvarsfull elev", sade Sprout leendes.

"Ja, för det är bara det ansvarsfulla eleverna som inte kommer utnyttja badrummet till fullo, Så många missade chanser för poolpartyn", suckade George besviket.

"Vi kan göra det i jul", viskade Angelina och George log strålande mot sin flickvän.

"Umbridge kommer vara så förbannad", fnissade Ginny.

"Det är bara positivt, men om vi har tur är hon borta vid jul", påpekade Fred optimistiskt.

**På väggen satt en ensam tavla i guldram. Den visade en blond sjöjungfru försänkt i djup sömn på en klippa; hennes långa hår fladdrade över ansiktet när hon snarkade.**

"Det låter intressant", sade Owen.

"Jag tror jag vet varför han föreslog det badrummet", sade Remus leendes.

"Jag har berättat för dig vad uppgiften var", påpekade Harry.

"Jo, jag vet vad som hände i uppgiften, men jag förstår varför du skulle använda just det badrummet."

"Kan ni undvika att prata runt ämnet och bara säga det rakt ut", frågade Su Li med en suck.

"Det förklaras i det här kapitlet", sade Harry avfärdande.

**Harry lade ifrån sig manteln, ägget och kartan och började gå runt för att titta närmare på allting. Ljudet av hans steg ekade från väggarna. Hur praktfullt badrummet än var - och hur ivrig han än var att få pröva de olika kranarna - kunde han inte låta bli att tänka på att Cedric kanske hade drivit med honom. **

"Jag kanske borde ha gett mer beskrivande instruktioner", suckade Cedric.

"Det löste sig", sade Harry med en axelryckning. "Oroa dig inte över det."

**Hur i all världen skulle ett bad kunna hjälpa honom att lösa mysteriet med ägget? Trots det placerade han en av de mjuka handdukarna tillsammans med manteln, kartan och äger vid sidan av det simbassängsstora badkaret och lade sig sedan på knä för att vrida på ett par av kranarna.**

"Prefektbadrummet äger", sade Oliver och flinade innan han förklarade varför han, som aldrig varit en prefekt, visste hur badrummet var. "Quidditch-kaptener har tillåtelse att vara där."

**Han såg med detsamma att kranarna var fyllda med olika sorters skumbad blandade med vatten, även om det inte var de slags skumbad sim Harry var van vid. Ur en av kranarna strömmade det skära och blå bubblor i fotbollsstorlek.**

"Det är så coolt", flämtade Dean imponerat.

"Du säger bara det för att Harry liknade dem med fotbollar", skrattade Seamus.

**En annan sprutade ur sig kritvit skum som var så tjockt att Harry nästade trodde att det kunde ära hans tyngd, om han hade velat pröva det.**

"Det gör det", flinade en prefekt. "Det är otroligt kul."

"Jag ska definitivt testa det", sade Ron ivrigt.

"Det skulle vara grymt att spela fotboll på det, och på vissa ställen ha hål så man faller ner i vattnet", utbrast Dean drömmandes.

**En tredje kran sände ut starkt parfymerade purpurröda ångmoln, som svävade över vattnet. Harry roade sig en stund med att vrida på och av kranarna och njöt särskilt av effekten av en kran vars stråle studsade över vattenytan i långa bågar. **

"Okej det där är så coolt, Gred vi måste göra våra egna."

"Era egna vattenstrålar?" frågade Jack Sloper förvirrat.

"Nej, badbomber. Du vet, man släpper ner dem i vattnet så att de skapar komplexa bilder, eller får ångorna att bli färgade, spela musik", förklarade en av tvillingarna.

"Åh, snälla, gör en badbomb som tvättar kroppen åt dig! Det skulle vara så avslappnade att bara lägga sig i ett bad och sen på direkten kunna kliva upp för att du redan är ren", utbrast Lavender i en bedjande ton.

"Du vet det är inte en dum ide. Vi borde kunna få vattnet att ändra färg efter ditt humör, eller få leksaker att komma till liv ifall du släpper ner dem i vattnet", instämde den andra tvillingen innan de båda såg på varandra och började kackla.

"Åh toppen, vad har ni planerat nu?" stönade Percy.

"Badbomber som tar bort allt vatten!" sade de i mun på varandra med en glimt i ögat.

"Våga inte att ens tänka på använda dem på mig!" varnade Ginny och pekade hotande på dem med sitt trollspö.

"Deal, under förutsättning att vi får det rosa pudret du fick av Muriel förra året", sade George snabbt.

"Vad sjutton ska ni med det till?" frågade Ginny misstänksamt.

"Okej föreställ dig det här. Rosa badbomber som får vattnet att förvandlas till gelé, möjligtvis gyttja eller träskvatten. En viss person skulle sedan få dessa badbomber i present, och förutom för att göra vattnet så vidrigt så får det även hudfärgen att anta en annan färg, kanske grön för att matcha den inre paddan."

"Säg till när ni vill ha det, och jag vill ha foton på testkörningen", viskade Ginny ivrigt. Mrs Weasley, som inte hört konversationen, rynkade på pannan misstänksamt när hon såg de tre barnen skaka hand med varandra som om de slöt en deal.

**När den djupa bassängen till sist var fylld med varmt vatten, skum och bubblor (vilket tog mycket kort tid med tanke på dess storlek), stängde Harry av alla kranarna, tog av sig nattrocken, pyjamasen och tofflorna och gled ner i vattnet. Det var så djupt att hans fötter knappt nådde ner till bottnen, han simmade ett par längder innan han tog sig tillbaka in till kanten, trampade vatten och stirrade på ägget. Hur härligt det än var att simma i varmt och skummande vatten med ångmoln i olika färger böljande omkring sig, inverkade det inte på hans hjärna.**

Oliver log, glad över framgångarna Harry gjort i sitt simmande. Han kunde fortfarande minnas när den yngre trollkarlen inte hade velat kliva ner i vatten som gick djupare än förbi hans midja under simträningarna.

**Han kom fortfarande inte på någon genial idé som kunde avslöja äggets hemlighet. Harry sträckte ut armarna, tog ägget i sina våta händer och öppnade det. Det jämrande, skärande skriket studsade tillbaka från marmorväggarna och gav eko i hela badrummet, men det lät precis lika obegripligt som tidigare, ja, till och med ännu mer på grund av alla ekona.**

"Prova att lägga det i vattnet", föreslog Padma.

"Varför då?" frågade Michael Corner med en hånande ton men Padma ignorerade honom.

**Han smällde hastigt igen det, orolig för att ljudet skulle locka dit Filch, medan han undrade om inte det varit Cedrics plan från början - att han skulle åka fast för Filch.**

"Du är väldigt misstänksam", påpekade Hannah.

"Ja, kanske. Men jag hade ingen aning om vad som pågick", påpekade Harry.

**Då hörde han med ens någonting som fick honom att rycka till så häftigt att han tappade ägget, som skramlande rullade i väg över badrummets golv. Någon talade till honom.**

"Ifall det är ett till monster…", började Remus i en varnande ton.

"Oroa dig inte, det är inte ett till monster… eller vad definierar du som monster?" frågade Harry. "Jag svävade inte i någon fara, men jag antar att jag blev kränkt… eller åtminstone min kropp."

Remus rynkade på pannan med avhöll sig för tillfället från att säga något, han hade en känsla av att att han snabbare skulle få sitt svar ifall han lät Graham fortsätta läsa.

**"Jag skulle pröva med att lägga ner det i vattnet, om jag var du."**

**Harry svalde en avsevärd mängd bubblor i förskräckelsen. Han ställdes spottande och frustande upp och fick syn på vålnaden av en flicka med mycket surmulet utseende, som satt med korslagda ben på en av kranarna. Det var Missnöjda Myrtle, som man brukade höra när hon satt och snyftade i kröken på en toalett tre våningar längre ner.**

"Vad gör hon där?" frågade Charlie förvånat och de flesta i salen ryckte på axlarna, även om prefekterna såg väldigt förskräckta ut. De kunde endast hoppas att hon aldrig varit där när de badat.

**"Myrtle!" sade Harry upprört. "Jag… jag har inga kläder på mig!"**

"Så det var det du menade med att du blev kränkt", sade Remus förstående.

"Jag sade ju det! Hur många gånger har jag inte sagt det, men åh nej, ni sa alla att jag hade fel, att det inte fanns en chans att det skulle hända. Det må ha tagit mig flera år men äntligen så har jag mina bevis, du är skyldig mig pengar Jam…", Sirius glada röst dog plötsligt ut och hans blick som vilt sökt igenom salen sänktes till golvet. I en kort sekund hade han glömt bort vad som hänt vid vetenskapen av att hans teori hade stämt.

"Vad var rätt, Sirius?" sade Narcissa i en lugn ton, det fanns ingen anledning till att dra mer uppmärksamhet till hennes kusins misstag att försöka prata med James.

"När man duschar så ger man Myrtle en fantastisk vy", sade Sirius, men hans ton var inte lika glad som den varit sekunder innan.

"Jag tänker ignorera det där, jag vill inte tänka på det", sade Gabriel med en grimas

"Kanske bör vi sätta upp några förtrollningar som hindrar Myrtle från att få tillgång till duschrummen", föreslog McGonagall fundersamt.

"Det låter som en väldigt bra idé", instämde Vector.

"Um, pappa var skyldig dig pengar?" sade Harry nervöst.

"Oroa dig inte över det Harry, jag är säker på att jag är skyldig honom pengar… jag är nog skyldig många pengar när jag tänker på det… i alla fall är det ingen stor sak", Sirius log lugnande mot sin gudson.

Harry nickade stumt, öppnade munnen, stängde den igen innan han återigen ångrade sig och i lågmäld ton sade: "Det är okej vet du… att du glömde… jag pratar med dem ibland…"

Sirius slöt sina ögon vid Harrys ord, och placerade en tröstande hand på Harrys axel.

**Skummet var så tjockt att det knappast spelade någon roll, men han hade en otrevlig känsla av att Myrtle hade spionerat på honom ända sedan han kom in i badrummet.**

**"Jag blundade när du hoppade i", sade hon och blinkade mot honom genom sin tjocka glasögon. "Du har inte hälsat på mig på _evigheter_."**

"Vem skulle vilja hälsa på ett spöke? Och allra minst henne?" frågade Nott misstroget.

"Hon är faktiskt ganska trevlig", sade Hermione med rynkad panna.

**"Nä,, men…" Harry böjde lite på knäna för att vara alldeles säker på att Myrtle inte kunde se någonting annat än huvudet på honom. "Jag får inte gå in på din toalett, det vet du väl? Det var ju flickornas."**

"Det var inget som stoppade dig två år tidigare, Potter", påpekade Snape.

"Um, vi hade andra anledningar då. Och jag var inte ensam. Det var Hermione!" protesterade Harry.

"Jag! Varför måste du slänga mig under bussen?" stönar Hermione.

"Kanske för att det var din idé att vi skulle göra det", sade Ron milt.

**"Det brydde du dig inte om förut", sade Myrtle sorgset. "Du brukade vara där inne hela tiden." Det var visserligen sant, men det berodde på att Harry, Ron och Hermione hade upptäckt att Myrtles trasiga toalett var en mycket lämplig plats att i hemlighet brygga ett polyjuiceelixir - ett förbjudet elixir, som hade förvandlat Harry och Ron till levande kopior av Crabbe och Goyle under en timmes tid, så att de kunde smyga in i Slytherins uppehållsrum.**

"Vänta va?" avbröt Cedric misstroget.

"Vi trodde Malfoy var Slytherins arvtagare så vi bryggde polyjuiceelixir för att ta reda på vad han visste", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Ni bryggde polyjuiceelixir under ert andra år", upprepade Cedric i en chockad ton. "Som tolvåringar."

"Ja, det gick gallant. Sen var det i och för sig onödigt eftersom Malfoy var oskyldig", suckade Harry.

"Ursäkta mig, men jag var faktiskt tretton", avbröt Hermione i en ton som avslöjade att hon ansåg att det var väldigt viktigt.

**"Jag fick en utskällning för att jag gick in dit", sade Harry, vilket nästan var sant. Vid ett tillfälle hade Percy upptäckt honom på väg ut från Myrtles toalett."Så jag tänkte att det var bäst att inte gå tillbaka dit igen."**

"Du räddade åtminstone Ginny och skolan", sade Percy i en tacksam ton.

"Jag undrar vart skolan skulle vara om vi inte var här för att rädda den", sade Ron fundersamt.

"Troligtvis stängd", fnös Hermione.

"Jag vill påpeka att vi inte hade några såna problem innan ni tre dök upp", påpekade Randall.

**"Jaha… på så sätt…", sade Myrtle och pillade dystert på en finne på hakan. "Ja, hur som helst så skulle jag pröva med att doppa ägget i vattnet. Det gjorde Cedric Diggory."**

"Hon var där!" utbrast Cedric med ett gläfs. "Jag behöver en dusch… långt borta från henne."

"En dusch kan vara en bra idé, du är ganska smutsig", fnittrade Cho innan hon bet sig i läppen när hon kom ihåg varför Cedric såg ut som han gjorde.

"Jag kom nu ihåg varför vi inte använder det badrummet", sade Ron med en grimas och Hermione nickade instämmande, efter att Harry avslöjat att Myrtle ibland kom dit hade de beslutat att de inte längre duscha där

**"Har du spionerat på honom också?" frågade Harry förargat. "Är det vad du sysslar med, smyger dig upp hit på kvällarna och tittar på prefekterna när de badar?"**

**"Ibland", sade Myrtle och log lite slugt. "Men jag har aldrig pratat med nån förut."**

"Varför kom du ens på idén att hon skulle spionera, mr Black?" frågade Nigel nervöst.

"Därför att mr Black blev påkommen att komma ut från ett av flickornas duschrum, efter att ha sett miss Myrtle där inne kom han fram till att hon även tog sig in i killarnas duschrum. En undersökning skapades men vi fann inget som tydde på det", förklarade McGonagall.

"Innan någon börjar skrika på mig så befann jag mig där för att jag lämnande en speciell duschtvål till Jasmine, hon hade glömt den i sin koffert och jag erbjöd mig att hämta den", började Sirius lugnt. "Och jag hade rätt, alla professorer sa att jag var larvig men ni hade fel!"

"Vi ska prata med henne om det", försäkrade Flitwick som hade skakat på huvudet åt Sirius förklaring.

**"Vilken ära för mig", sade Harry dystert. "Blunda nu!" Han försäkrade sig om att Myrtle hade täckt för glasögonen ordentlig med händerna innan han hävde sig upp ur badet,**

"Du är medveten om att spöken är genomskinliga?" påpekade Gordon med en fnysning.

"För oss ja, men om de blundar eller håller för ögonen så kan de inte se", svarade Percy snabbt, ivrig att dela med sig av sin kunskap

**svepte handduken stadigt omgivet och gick efter ägget. När han var väl var tillbaka i vattnet kikade Myrtle genom fingrarna och sade:"Gör det nu då, öppna det under vattnet!"**

**Harry sänkte ner ägget under den skuggiga ytan och öppnade det… och den här gången jämrade det sig inte. **

"Det är ett mirakel!" flämtade Lee dramatiskt innan han föll ihop som om han svimmat av chock.

"Ifall vi gömmer det från Umbridge och konstant sätter igång det, tror ni att hon sticker då?" viskade Dean hoppfullt.

"Jag tvivlar det verkligen, tvillingarna har inte lyckats driva bort henne än och då kan ingen göra det."

**En gurglande sång hördes från det, men han kunde inte urskilja orden genom vattnet.**

"Jag skulle rekommendera att stoppa ditt egna huvud under vattnet", sade Fay.

**"Du måste stoppa ner _huvudet_ under vattnet också", sade Myrtle, som verkade njuta av att få kommendera honom. "Gör det då!"**

"Jag tänker som Myrtle, jag tror inte jag gillar det", sade Fay med en grimas.

"Kunde ha varit en värre person, som Quirrell eller Lockman", påpekade Leanne.

**Harry tog ett djupt andetag och dök ner under vattnet. När han nu satt på marmorbottnen i det skumfyllda badkaret hörde han en kör av trolska röster, som sjöng till honom från det öppna fönstret.**

**_Kom och sök oss där du oss kan höra_**

**_Ty ovan jord vår sång ej når ditt öra_**

**_Och tänk på detta, när du söker överallt:_**

**_Att vi har tagit det du skulle sakna tusenfalt._**

**_En timmes tid för dig bör vara nog_**

**_Att leta upp och ta tillbaka det vi tog_**

**_Men om du timmen överskrider,_**

**_Det helt förlorat är för alla tider._**

"Okej, den där låten är creepy", sade Rose med en grimas.

"Den var ganska fin när de sjöng den dock, skrämmande men fin", sade Harry lugnt.

"Alla överlevde, och klara uppgiften", tillade Krum.

**Harry lät sig flyta uppåt igen och stack huvudet över den skummiga ytan. Han skakade det våta håret ur ögonen.**

**"Hörde du det?" frågade Myrtle.**

"Jag fattar inte att du vågar ha henne i rummet med dig när du inte har något på dig", sade Justin med en grimas.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag glömde bort det ganska snabbt, det är inte det värsta som kan hända."

**"Ja… 'Kom och sök oss där du oss kan höra…' och hur var det sen.. Vänta lite, jag måste lyssna en gång till…" Han sjönk ner under vattnet igen. Det behövdes ytterligare tre undervattensrepitioner av sången innan Harry hade lärt sig den utantill. Sedan trampade han vatten en stund och tänkte så det knakade medan Myrtle satt och betraktade honom,**

"Jag önskar att jag hade dragit upp dem när jag hade er, det fanns så många varelser att jag var tvungen att välja vilka vi skulle fokusera på", suckade Remus.

"Det är okej, jag visste vilka varelser det rörde sig om innan dagen, eller rättare sagt natten, var slut", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende.

**"Jag måste ge mig ut och söka efter folk som inte kan höras ovan jord…", sade han eftertänksamt., "Öh… vad skulle det kunna vara för ena?"**

"Till mitt försvar så hade vi inte täckt dem i något ämne än", sade Harry som börjat rodna.

"Vi vet, professor Lupin sa det precis", sade Gabriel.

"Du är deras professor?" sade mrs Warren förvånat. "Varför sitter du här? Jag var under uppfattningen att lärarna sitter där uppe", hon nickade med huvudet mot lärarbordet.

"Jag var majoriteten av elevernas professor för två år sen. Jag är inte längre deras professor, men även om jag var det skulle jag sitta här nere eftersom min brorson och vänner är här", förklarade Remus milt.

"Din brorson?" frågade mrs Warren.

"Jag menar Harry. Men på grund av... _vissa omständigheter_ fick jag inte ha vårdnaden om honom", medan Remus ton var vänlig så visade glimten i hans ögon att han inte tänkte besvara några frågor om varför han inte fick ha vårdnaden.

"Ifall du inte är deras professor, varför kallar de dig det?" frågade Bradley.

"Därför att han är den bästa professorn vi haft, han förtjänar den respekten", sade Susan bestämt.

**"Du är visst lite trögtänkt, va?"**

**Han hade aldrig förr sett Missnöjda Myrtle så munter, med undantag av den dagen då Hermiones dos av polyjuiceelixiret hade slagit slint och försett Hermione med ett hårigt kattansikte och kattsvans. **

"Åh toppen, det enda som är mer irriterande än en gråtande Myrtle är en självbelåten Myrtle", stönade Fay.

"Vad vet du om det? Du undviker henne till all kostnad", fnös Lavender.

**Harry såg sig omkring i badrummet och funderade. Om rösterna bara kunde höras under vattnet, borde de ju tillhöra undervattensvarelser. Han lade fram sin teori för Myrtle, som log överlägset mot honom. **

**"Ja, det var vad Diggory trodde", sade hon. "Han låg där i badet i evigheter och pratade högt för sig själv. Han låg där så länge att nästan allt skummet var borta…"**

"Oh herregud, jag behövde inte veta det", stönade Cedric och såg blek ut. "Kan någon snälla ta bort det minnet ifrån mig?"

"Det är allt du kommer säga!" protesterade Doug, en sjundeårselev från Hufflepuff. "Hon spionerade på dig!"

"Det var inte som om jag var naken, jag hade med mig badbyxor", sade Cedric. "Jag är inte glad över det, men det kunde ha varit värre."

**"Undervattensvarelser…", sade Harry långsamt. "Myrtle, vad finns det i sjön, förutom jättebläckfisken?"**

"Massor med saker, vi försökte kartlägga hela sjön men Jasmine stoppade oss", sade Sirius flinandes.

"Oja, hon stoppade oss verkligen", sade Remus sarkastiskt. "Genom att hjälpa oss bygga något som liknade en ubåt så vi kunde utforska sjön utan att behöva oroa oss om att inte kunna andas."

"Du måste erkänna att det var väldigt kul", protesterade Sirius. "Vi fick till och med med oss Frank och Alice."

"Um, varför är den inte kartlagd då?" frågade Harry med höjt ögonbryn.

"Vi blev aldrig klara med det."

"Varför inte? Jag trodde att ni gjorde kartan ganska tidigt", sade Tonks medan hon tänkte tillbaka på all information hon hade om kartan och Marodörerna.

"Det var mitt fel, röran med Snape hände mitt i vår planering…"

"Det var inte ditt fel", avbröt Remus irriterat. "Och det var inte det enda som kom i vägen, vi växte alla upp, kriget var igång, Dorea och Charlus dog… vi fokusera vår energi på viktigare saker än en skolkarta."

Sirius rynkade på pannan men vände sig tillslut till Harry och sade: "Jag kan kolla om jag har kvar några gamla anteckningar för att lägga till det nu, men jag tvivlar det."

"Nej mr Black, ni ska inte utöka kartans krafter", sade McGonagall bestämt. "Mr Potter och hans vänner hamnar redan i tillräckligt mycket problem."

**"Å, en massa olika sorter", sade hon. "Då och då smiter jag iväg dit ner… ibland har jag inget val, om nån oväntat spolar i min toalett."**

**Harry försökte förtränga tanken på Missnöjda Myrtle susande ner i sjön genom ett avloppsrör tillsammans med innehållet i sin toalett.**

"_EWWW_! Harry var du tvungen?" stönade Parvati och rynkade på näsan.

"Det var inte som om jag ville ha den tanken, Myrtle började", protesterade Harry.

**"Ja, men finns det några varelser där som har människoröster?" sade han.**

"Det är inte rättvist att Potter får massa hjälp", protesterade Zacharias.

"Han är tre år yngre, han kan behöva hjälpen. Dessutom hjälpte han mig", påpekade Cedric

**"Vänta förresten…", Harrys blick hade fallit på bilden av den slumrande sjöjungfrun på väggen. "Myrtle, kan det finnas _vattufolk_ i sjön?"**

**"Åååå, vad duktig du är", sade hon, och det glimtade till i ögonen bakom de tjocka glasen. "Det tog Diggory mycket längre tid att räkna ut det! Och ändå var hon där vaken…" Myrtle knyckte vresigt på huvudet i riktning mot sjöjungfrun med ett uttryck av djup motvilja i ansiktet.**

"Det förklarar varför du sa att han skulle använda det badrummet", sade Justin förstående.

"Jag hade dock inte räknat med att Myrtle skulle vara där", sa Cedric med en rysning. "Ber om ursäkt för det Harry."

"Um, det är okej. Du visste inte. Och som sagt, det hjälpte."

**"… satt och fnissade och gjorde sig till, viftade med sina fenor och allt möjligt."**

**"Jaså, det är _det_ som det hela går ut på!" sade Harry förtjust. "Turneringens andra uppgift måste vara att hitta vattufolket i sjön och… och…" **

"Hitta något som du kommer sakna tusenfalt, det är bäst att det inte är manteln eller kvasten", sade Charlus dystert.

"Jag tror jag hade föredragit om det var kvasten", mumlade Harry lågmält.

"Nej, du kan väl knappast mena…", flämtade Dorea och bleknade medan hon betraktade Hermione och Ron, undrandes vem av dem som skulle bli tagen.

**Men med ens gick det upp för honom vad det innebar, och han kände hur all förtjusning tömdes ur honom, som om någon hade dragit ut en propp ur hans mage. Han var inte särskilt bra på att simma, för han hade aldrig haft någon större möjlighet att öva sig. Dudley hade fått simlektioner när de var små, men moster Petunia och morbror Vernon, som utan tvivel hoppades att Harry skulle drunkna en vacker dag, **

Sirius som suttit och snurrat på en trollstav bröt den på mitten i sin ilska och ljudet av den brutna trollstaven ekade i tystnaden som uppstod. "Vet du hur man simmar nu?" frågade han stelt och slängde de två värdelösa bitarna åt sidan.

"Ja… jag lärde mig här. Oliver..." sade Harry chockat medan han betraktade den brutna trollstaven.

"Det var sommar, vi avslutade våra träningar med lite avslappning, det var inga problem", försäkrade Oliver mannen med en axelryckning.

"Nej, det var inte så lite. Det kan ha räddat hans liv", sade Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Du har min eviga tacksamhet."

"Vi trodde såklart på Harrys förklaring om att han aldrig varit vid en sjö eller havet och därför inte fått möjlighet att öva, inte att Dursleys ville dränka honom", fräste Angelina upprört.

"Det spelar ingen roll nu… Sirius din trollstav", sade Harry nervöst.

"Hmm… åh den, det där var inte min. Det är en av Fred och Georges tricktrollstavar, eftersom jag inte försökte göra någon magi aktiverades den inte", sade Sirius lugnt. "Underbara uppfinningar."

**hade inte låtit honom få någon undervisning. Ett par längder i det här badkaret klarade han väl av, men sjön var stor och mycket djup… och vattufolket bodde säkert längst ner på bottnen.**

**"Myrtle", sade Harry långsamt, "hur ska jag kunna _andas_?" Hans fråga fick Myrtles ögon att plötsligt fyllas med tårar igen.**

"Harry, kompis, det där var otroligt taktöst och det kommer från mig", påpekade Ron.

"Jag tänkte inte riktigt där", erkände Harry fåraktigt.

**"Så taktlöst!" viskade hon och grävde i klädnaden efter en näsduk. **

**"Vad är det som är taktlöst?" sade Harry förvirrat.**

**"Att prata om att andas när du är tillsammans med mig!" sade hon gällt, med en röst som ekade i badrummet. "När jag inte kan… när jag inte har… _inte_ på evigheter…" Hon begravde ansiktet i näsduken och snörvlade högljutt.**

"Jag hade inte en tanke på att hon var ett spöke, det var som att prata med en normal person", förklarade Harry.

"Det kan verka så ibland", instämde Fay.

"Vi uppskattar det för det mesta", avslöjade Nästan huvudlöse Nick.

"Ifall 'on 'atar att vara spöke, varför blev 'on ett?" frågade Fleur intresserat.

"För att irritera flickan som mobbade henne", fnös Marietta i en nedlåtande ton.

"Ooh, jag kan förstå det", sade Fleur och nickade med huvudet. Flera flickor i salen fnös misstroget, övertygade om att den franska häxan inte alls kunde förstå det, trots allt så hade hon allt, skönhet, hjärna, pengar och status.

**Harry kom ihåg hur överkänslig Myrtle alltid hade varit för sitt tillstånd som död. Inget av de andra spökena han kände gjorde lika mycket väsen av det.**

"Men blev något av de andra mördad?" frågade Nott påpekande.

"Ganska säker på att Nästan Huvudlöse Nick blev mördad…", började en Ravenclaw att säga.

"Nej, han blev avrättad. Det är något helt annat", sade Gwen avfärdande.

**"Förlåt", sade han otåligt. "Det var inte min mening, jag glömde helt enkelt…"**

**"Ja, det är ju lätt att glömma att Myrtle är död", sade Myrtle och svalde hårt medan hon såg på honom med gråtsvullna ögon. "Det var ingen som saknade mig ens när jag var i livet. Det tog dem massvis med timmar att hitta mitt lik, det vet jag, för jag satt där och väntade på dem.**

"Är det inte något positivt att han glömde bort det, du vet att han istället såg henne som vem som helst och sånt?" frågade Ron.

"Det är… en väldigt bra fråga", sade Hermione och blinkade en aning förvånat.

"Du har rätt."

"Alltid lika förvånad", sade Ron retsamt.

**Olive Hornby kom in på toaletten. 'Sitter du och surar här inne igen, Myrtle?' frågade hon. 'Professor Dippet bad mig titta efter vart du hade tagit vägen…' och sen fick hon syn på min döda kropp. Åååå, det var en upplevelse hon kom ihåg resten av livet, det såg jag nämligen till. Jag följde efter henne överallt och påminde henne om det. Jag kommer ihåg på hennes brors bröllop…"**

"Ursäkta men va?" frågade Remus misstroget. "Ni skickade flickans mobbare efter henne för att se om hon mådde bra."

"Professor Dippet var inte alltid den smartaste personen", sade mr Weasley med en grimas.

**Men Harry lyssnade inte. Han tänkte på vattufolkets sång igen ."_Vi har tagit det du skulle sakna tusenfalt_". Det lät som om de tänkte stjäla någonting som var hans, någonting han måste skaffa tillbaka. Vad kunde de vara för något?**

"Hermione borde verkligen prata med dig om slavar och moral och sånt vet du", mumlade Ron skrattandes till Harry.

"Vadå, menar du att du inte är min?" flämtade Harry och satte dramatiskt handen för pannan.

"Okej pojkar, lugna ner er. Låt oss fokusera på att ta oss igenom kapitlet", avbröt Hermione innan deras antiker hann spåra ur.

**"… och sen rände hon förstås i väg till Trolldomsministeriet och skvallrade, så de förbjöd mig att smyga efter henne, och jag blev tvungen att komma tillbaka och bo här i min toalettstol."**

"Jag kan inte besluta om det är läskigt eller sorgligt", sade en elev fundersamt.

**"Fint", sade Harry tankspritt. "Ja, jag har i alla fall kommit en bra bit längre än förut. Blunda igen, Myrtle, för nu tänker jag gå upp." Han hämtade ägget från badkarsbottnen, klev upp ur vattnet, torkade sig och drog på sig pyjamasen och nattrocken igen.**

**"Kommer du och hälsar på mig nån gång inne på min toalett?" frågade Missnöjda Myrtle sorgset då Harry tog upp osynlighetsmanteln.**

**"Öh… jag ska försöka", sade Harry, men i sitt stilla sinne tänkte han att enda gången han skulle kunna tänka sig att besöka Myrtles toalett igen var om det blev stopp i alla de andra toaletter på slottet. "Vi ses, Myrtle, tack för hjälpen."**

"Tänk inte ens tanken", sade Harry varnande utan att vända på huvudet.

"Vi tänkte ingenting", sade George oskyldigt.

"Då är det ingen förändring från resten av tiden", retades Ginny med ett stort flin och hennes bröder brast ut i skratt medan tvillingarna såg förvånat på henne, de hade inte varit förberedda på det svaret.

**"Hej, hej", sade hon dystert, och då Harry satte på sig osynlighetsmanteln såg han henne susa tillbaka upp i en av kranarna. Ute i den mörka korridoren granskade Harry Marodörkartan för att se om kusten var klar. Prickarna som representerade Filch och mrs Norris höll sig stilla inne på vaktmästarkontoret och ingenting annat verkade röra sig, med undantag av Peeves, som studsade omkring i troférummet på våningen ovanför. Harry hade just tagit första steget när någonting på kartan fångade hans blick, någonting högst besynnerligt.**

Remus stönade när han hörde det, så klart så var Harry tvungen att upptäcka något. Han kunde aldrig undvika det, ånej Harry var tvungen att hitta allt skumt som pågick på Hogwarts och bli inblandad i det. Remus var inte ens säker på varför han fortfarande hade hopp om att Harry skulle få ha en normal skolgång utan mysterium eller fara.

"Remus, är du okej?" frågade Harry oroligt.

"Jag mår bra, jag är bara överraskad över din förmåga att alltid hamna i trubbel."

"Du vet inte att jag kommer hamna i trubbel", protesterade Harry och Remus skrattade till.

"Nej, men jag känner dig. Du kommer vilja undersöka det, vad det nu än är."

**Peeves var _inte_ den enda som rörde sig. En ensam prick fladdrade omkring i ett rum längst ner i vänstra hörnet - Snapes kontor. Men på prickens namnskylt stod det inte "Severus Snape" - **

Snape höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn, den där kartan kanske var bra för något trots allt.

"Kan du bara inte gå och sova?" suckade Hermione.

"Nope, det ligger inte i min natur", sade Harry och flinade.

**det stod "Bartemius Crouch".**

"Är inte han sjuk?" protesterade Hannah.

"Jag kanske hade fel…" sade Luna förvånat. "Kanske är det med Crouch Snape har ett förhållande."

"_Straffkommendering_, Lovegood!" vrålade Snape ilsket medan eleverna i salen återigen brast ut i skratt över Lunas förslag om Snapes kärleksliv.

"Kan vi ge Luna något slags pris?" flämtade en flicka skrattandes.

"Mest komiska kommentarer", föreslog Fred från golvet.

**Harry stirrade på pricken. Mr Crouch antogs ju vara för för sjuk för att arbeta eller komma på julbalen - varför smög han då omkring på Hogwarts klockan ett på natten? Harry tittade noga på kartan och såg hur den lilla pricken rörde sig runt på konkret och stannade till här och där. Harry tvekade medan han övervägde saken, men sedan tog nyfikenheten överhanden. Han vände om och gav sig iväg i motsatt riktning, mot den närmaste trappan. Han tänkte titta efter vad Crouch hade för sig.**

"Jag borde ha struntat i det och lagt mig istället, hade sparat mig så mycket besvär", suckade Harry.

"Jag är inte ens förvånad", sade Katie och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte att någon är förvånad längre", fnös Fay.

**Harry tog sig så ljudlöst som möjligt nerför trappan, men trots det var det några av ansiktena på porträtten som nyfiket vände sig mot honom vid ljudet av en knarrande golvbräda eller hans prasslande pyjamas. **

"Albus vi måste verkligen se till att porträtten rapporterar mer", viskade McGonagall till rektorn.

"Jag ser ingen poäng i det. Det de berättar nu är tillräckligt, ifall eleverna vill smyga runt lite kan vi inte förhindra det. Din idé kommer skapa mer problem i längden", sade Dumbledore lugnt.

**Han smög sig genom korridoren på våningen nedanför, och ungefär halvvägs sköt ha en gobeläng åt sidan för att fortsätta nerför en smalare trappa bakom den, en genväg som förde honom två våningar längre ner. Han kastade då och då ett lätt tvivlande öga på kartan. Det verkade på något sätt inte stämma med bilden av den korrekte, laglydige mr Crouch att han smög omkring på någon annans kontor så här sent på natten.**

"Jag hatar att försvara Crouch, men det stämmer. Han skulle inte missa jobbet såvida han inte var dödligt sjuk, och knappt ens då", sade Sirius bittert.

**Harry var så upptagen av att fundera på mr Crouchs underliga beteende att han inte såg sig för, och halvvägs nerför trappan sjönk hans ena ben plötslig rakt igenom det falska trappsteg, som Neville alltid gömde att hoppa över.**

"Åh toppen", stönade Charlie. "Säg inte att du satt fast där hela natten."

"Nejdå, jag tog mig loss efter ett tag", avslöjade Harry.

**Han vacklade till, och det gyllene ägget, som fortfarande var fuktigt efter badet, gled ur hans grepp. Han lastade sig fram för att försöka fånga upp det, men för sent. Ägget trillade nerför den långa trappan med ett oväsen som lät som om man slagit på en stor trumma för varje trappsteg det dunsade emot. Osynlighetsmanteln började glida av, Harry grepp efter den, men då fladdrade istället kartan ur handen på honom och halkade sex trappsteg längre ner, där han inte kunde nå den, för han satt fast upp till knät.**

"Det är hemskt. Jag hatar när det händer", sade Neville med en rysning.

"Hur många gånger har du fastnat nu?" frågade Ron retsamt.

"Fler gånger än vad jag kan minnas", suckade Neville uppgivet.

"Tänk positivt, du har inte brutit något", sade Dean med ett lätt skratt.

"Åh, vilken tröst", svarade Neville sarkastiskt.

**Det gyllene ägget for ut genom gobelängen vid foten av trappan, öppnades och började jämra sig högt i korridoren nedanför. **

"Det där är värsta tänkbara situationen", stönade Angelina.

"Nope, jag har befunnit mig i värre situationer", suckade Harry.

"Vi vet att du har gjort det, tyvärr, men just i det ögonblicket är det så hemskt som det kan vara."

**Harry drog fram trollstaven och försökte nå Marodörkartan med spetsen, så att han kunde förvandla den till ett tomt stycke pergament igen, men den var utom räckhåll. **

"Vad sägs som en Accio?" föreslog Bill

"Jag tänkte inte på det", avslöjade Harry.

"Vi borde verkligen lägga till en förtrollning som gör att bara skaparna kan kasta accio på den, påminn mig om att göra det, med lite modifieringar", sade Remus tankfullt.

"Vad menar du med modifieringar?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Pettigrew kommer uppenbarligen inte få möjlighet till det, men du, Hermione och Ron bör ha den möjligheten… jag ska fundera vidare på det."

"Och folk trodde att Remus var den skötsamma", fnös Charlus och skakade på huvudet.

**Han drog upp manteln och rätade på sig medan han lyssnade intensivt med uppspärrade, skräckslagna ögon… och nästan omedelbart hörde han…**

**"Peeves!" **

"Han tror åtminstone att det är Peeves"; sade Tonks optimistiskt.

"Liten tröst, ljudet kommer locka till sig mannen", brummade Moody.

**Det gick inte att ta fel på - det var Filch som var på krigsstigen igen. Harry kunde höra hans snabba, hasande steg komma närmare och närmare medan hans väsande röst ursinnigt stegrades. "Vad är det här för ett förfärligt oväsen? Ska du väcka hela slottet? Vänta du bara, Peeves, jag ska nog få tag i dig, du ska minsann… och vad har vi här då?"**

"Du var tvungen att motbevisa mig"; suckade Angelina.

"Jag sade ju att det inte var värsta situationen. Det kan alltid bli värre", påpekade Harry.

"Tills du når bottnen, efter det kan det bara gå uppåt", sade Luna lugnt.

"Jag börjar bli rädd för hur mycket mer neråt jag kan gå", muttrade Harry som svar.

**Filchs steg stannade. Det hördes ett skrammel och jämrandet upphörde - Filch hade tagit upp ägget och stängt det. Harry stod alldeles stilla och lyssnade, med ena benet fortfarande fastlåst i det förhäxade trappsteget. Vilket ögonblick som helst nu skulle Filch dra undan gobelängen för att titta efter Peeves… och där skulle inte finnas någon Peeves. Men om Filch började gå uppför trappan, skulle han få syn på Marodörkartan, och vare sig Harry hade osynlighetsmanteln på sig eller ej, skulle kartan visa att "Harry Potter" stod exakt på den plats där han befann sig.**

"Nej, låt honom inte få kartan. Han har redan haft den tillräckligt många år", stönade Sirius.

"Goda nyheter, Filch fick inte tag i kartan", sade Harry. "Däremot fick någon annan tag på den för en period."

**"Ett ägg?" sade Filch lågmält vid foten av trappan. "Har du sett, min lilla sötnos!" Mrs Norris var tydligen med honom. "Det här är ju en ledtråd i Turneringen i Magisk Trekamp! Den tillhör en turneringsdeltagare!" Harry kände sig illamående av skräck. Hjärtat bultade som en stånghammare.**

"Håll dig bara lugn, ifall du är tyst så kommer han inte upptäcka dig", sade Fred i en lugn röst, men trots det bet han sig ändå nervöst i läppen.

**"_PEEVES_!" vrålade Filch upprymt. "Du har stulit en sak!" Han slet undan gobelängen nedanför, och Harry såg hans hemska, påsiga ansikte och de bleka, utstående ögonen, som stirrade upp längs den mörka och (efter vad Filch kunde se) tomma trappan. "Jaså du gömmer dig?" sade han mjukt. "Nu kommer jag och fångar dig, Peeves… du har stulit en ledtråd till turneringen. Dumbledore kommer att slänga ut dig härifrån för det, du din usla, långfingrade poltergeist!" Filch började gå uppför trappan med sin magra, dammgrå katt i hälarna.**

"Jag kommer aldrig göra mig av med Peeves", sade Dumbledore.

"Bra", jublade skolans trubbelmakare.

Umbridge blängde på Dumbledore vid hans ord, hon kunde inte förstå varför mannen vägrade göra sig av med den förbaskade poltergeisten. Så fort hon fick makten som hon förtjänade skulle hon bannlysa den för alltid.

**Mrs Norris lampkupsformade ögon, som liknade hennes husbondes, var riktade rakt mot Harry. Han hade flera gånger tidigare undrat om osynlighetsmanteln fungerade på katter. Förlamad av skräck såg han Filch komma närmare och närmare i sina gamla flanellnattrock. Han försökte förtvivlat dra loss benet, men det sjönk bara djupare ner genom hålet. Vilket ögonblick som helst nu kunde Filch upptäcka Marodörkartan eller gå rakt på Harry där han stod…**

"Nu kan det verkligen inte bli värre", sade Padma och grimaserade.

"Du var tvungen att utmana ödet", suckade Ron.

"Kan man verkligen utmana ödet när det redan har hänt?" frågade Padma intresserat.

"Låt oss inte prata om det, jag har en känsla av att det kommer leda till en

diskussion om hur framtiden ens lyckades göra det här", muttrade Terry.

**"Filch? Vad är det som försiggår?" Filch stannade till ett par trappsteg nedanför Harry och vände sig om. Vid foten av trappan stod den enda person som kunde göra situationen värre än den redan var - Snape. **

"Jag hade fel… det blev värre", sade Padma.

"Det är bevisat nu, Harry har mest otur av alla", sade Tonks allvarligt.

**Han var iförd en lång, grå nattskjorta och såg rasande ut.**

"Vad gör han ens där?" frågade Seamus misstroget.

"Är en plåga som vanligt", mumlade Sirius.

"Åh kolla, professor Snape bär inget svart för en gångs skull", sade Luna med en orolig rynka i pannan. "Är han sjuk?"

"Den var säkert svart från början men har tvättats ut", sade Fay. "Det är först när

han börjar bära färgglada färger vi ska oroa oss."

**"Det är Peeves, professorn", viskade Filch illvilligt. "Han kastade ner det här ägget för trappan."**

**Snape tog trappan i några snabba steg och stannade bredvid Filch. Harry bet ihop tänderna, övertygad om att hans bultande hjärta skulle avslöja honom vilken sekund som helst. "Peeves?" sade Snape halvhögt och stirrade på ägget i Filchs händer. "Men Peeves kan inte ta sig in på mitt kontor…"**

"Vad har ditt kontor med saken att göra?" frågade Julia misstroget.

"Jag pratade om något helt annat", sade Snape och motstod frestelsen att himla med ögonen.

**"Var det här ägget inne på ert kontor, professorn?"**

**"Naturligtvis inte", fräste Snape. "Jag hörde buller och jämmerskrik som.."**

**"Ja, professorn, det var ägget."**

**"Jag kom ut för att ta reda på vad som stod på…"**

**"Peeves kastade det, professorn."**

**"… och när jag gick förbi mitt kontor såg jag att facklorna var tända och att en skåpdörr stod på glänt! Nån har varit inne och sökt igenom det!"**

"Crouch", viskade Su Li.

"Seriöst, vad är chansen för att just den natten Harry fastnar i trappan så är det samma natt Crouch bryter sig in i Snapes kontor?" frågade Oliver misstroget.

"Med Harry, ganska stor", svarade Bill.

**"Men Peeves kunde ju inte…"**

**"Det var ju det jag sa, Filch!" bet Snape av. "Jag förseglar mitt kontor med en besvärjelse som bara en trollkarl kan upphäva!" Snape kastade en blick uppåt trappan, rakt igenom Harry, och sedan ner mot korridoren nedanför. "Jag vill att du följer med mig och hjälper till att leta efter vår objudne gäst, Filch."**

"Filch kommer inte att gilla det, han hatar Peeves och skulle aldrig ge upp en chans att göra sig av med honom", fnös Vector.

"På tal om det, vart är han? Jag trodde att alla i slottet skulle vara närvarande för läsningen", sade Babbling intresserat.

"Han är väl på sitt kontor och gör rent sina piskor och kedjor", svarade Burbage med en grimas.

"Det eller letar efter Peeves tillsammans med sin katt", föreslog Vector.

**"Jag… javisst, professorn, men…" Filch tittade längtansfullt uppför trappan, åter rakt igenom Harry, som kunde se att han ytterst motvilligt avstod från chansen att sätta fast Peeves.**

**_Gå nu_, bönföll Harry honom tyst, _gå nu med Snape… ge dig iväg…_ Mrs Norris stirrade omkring sig där hon satt intill Filchs ben, och Harry fick en bestämd känsla av att hon kunde känna lukten av honom. Varför hade han varit dum nog att fylla badkaret med allt det där parfymerade badskummet?**

"Regel 34G, sektor 5. Maskera alltid din doft vid upptåg", sade George allvarligt.

"Du måste skämta, ni har inte så många regler", protesterade Tracy.

"De har en regel för allt, däremot är vi ganska säkra på de emellanåt ändrar ordning på reglerna", fnös Alicia.

**"Saken är den, professorn", sade Filch gnälligt, "att den här gången måste rektorn lyssna på mig. Peeves har stulit från en elev, det kan vara min stora chans att få honom utslängd från slottet en gång för alla."**

**"Filch, jag ger fullkomligt tusan i den där fördöma poltergeisten. Det är mitt kontor som…"**

Flera stycken i salen brast ut i skratt när de hörde Snapes svar.

"Jag står på Snapes sida, Peeves förtjänar att få vara kvar", sade Sirius en aning missnöjt.

"Du hatade att säga det där, eller hur?" skrattade Narcissa.

"Det var som att äta brysselkål… jag hatar brysselkål", svarade Sirius med en grimas.

**_Dunk. Dunk. Dunk._ Snape avbröt sig tvärt. Både han och Filch tittade ner mot foten av trappan. Genom den smala öppningen kunde Harry se Monsterögat Moody komma haltande. Han hade kastat sin gamla resmantel över nattskjortan och stödde sig som vanligt på sin käpp.**

"Moody till undsättning", sade George skämtsamt.

"Vänta lite, han kan se igenom manteln", protesterade Terry.

"Åh, det här kan sluta riktigt illa", mumlade Hannah oroligt.

**"Har ni ett pyjamasparty?" brummade han.**

"Ja verkligen, fast det gick inte så bra", fnös Harry.

"Jag tyckte att det lät underbart. Väldigt spännande", sade Ron sarkastiskt.

**"Professor Snape och jag hörde nått oväsen", sade Filch hastigt. "Det var förstås poltergeisten Peeves som kastade saker omkring sig som vanligt. Och sen upptäckte professor Snape att nån hade brutit sig in på hans kon…"**

**"Tig med dig!" väste Snape till Filch. Moody tog ett steg närmare.**

"Fanns det en anledning till att du inte ville att Moody skulle veta vad som hänt?" frågade Sinistra intresserat.

"Jag litar inte på honom, han hade inget att göra med det", väste Snape.

**Harry såg det magiska ögat vandra över Snape och sedan riktas mot honom själv - det var inget tvivel om saken. Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt i bröstet. _Moody kunde se genom osynlighetsmanteln_. Bara han kunde se scenen i all sin besynnerlighet: **

"Och du har blivit upptäckt", suckade Hermione. "Det här är verkligen inte bra."

**Snape i sin nattskjorta, Filch med ägget i ett hårt grepp och Harry själv, som satt fast i det falska trappsteget bakom dem. Moody gapade häpet med sin sneda skåra till mun. I ett par sekunder stirrade han och Harry varandra in i ögonen. Sedan stängde Moody munnen och vände det blå ögat mot Snape igen.**

"Han sade ingenting!" utbrast Anthony misstroget.

"Det låter inte som Moody", muttrade Charlus medan han misstänksamt såg på Auroren.

**"Hörde jag rätt, Snape?" frågade han långsamt. "Har nån brutit sig in på ditt **

**kontor?"**

**"Det är inte av nån större vikt", sade Snape kallt.**

**"Tvärtom", brummade Moody, "det är mycket viktigt. Vem kan tänkas vilja bryta sig in på ditt kontor?"**

"Åh, han visste vem som skulle vilja göra det", muttrade Harry mörkt.

"Vad sa du?" frågade Colin förvirrat.

"Ingenting", svarade Harry snabbt i en oskyldig ton.

**"En elev, skulle jag tro", sade Snape. Harry kunde se hur en åder pulserade häftigt i Snapes flottiga tinning. "Det har hänt förr. Ingredienser till elixir har försvunnit från mitt privata förrådsskåp… säkert elever som vill försöka sig på olagliga blandningar."**

Alla i salen vände sig omedelbart mot Harry, Ron och Hermione med höjda ögonbryn.

"Det var en gång. En gång!" protesterade Harry högljutt.

"Det är inte som om vi gör det konstant, en gång och ingen glömmer bort det", fnös Ron.

"Vi ville inte stjäla, vi hade inget val då!" sade Hermione bestämt.

**"Jaså, du tror att de var ute efter elixiringredienser?" sade Moody. "Du gömmer väl inga andra saker på ditt kontor, va?" Harry såg hur Snapes bleka ansikte fick en otäck tegelröd färg, medan ådern i tinningen pulserade ännu häftigare.**

**"Du vet att jag inte gömmer nånting, Moody", viskade han med hotfull röst, "eftersom du själv har genomsökt mitt kontor tämligen grundligt."**

"Alastor, du har inte längre auktoriteten för att kunna göra genomsökningar", suckade madam Bones.

"Var ärlig när har han någonsin brytt sig om sådant, han gör vad han vill så länge det resulterar i att brottslingar blir arresterade", påpekade Tonks roat.

**Moodys ansikte förvreds i ett skevt leende. "Det tillhör en Aurors rättigheter, Snape. Dumbledore har själv sagt att jag ska hålla ett öga…"**

**"Dumbledore råkar faktiskt lita på mig", sade Snape sammanbitet. "Jag vägrar tro att han gav dig order att söka igenom mitt kontor!"**

"Det gjorde jag inte", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna.

Snape log triumferande, det spelade ingen roll att det inte var den riktiga Moody som genomsökt hans kontor, även om att han var övertygad att det den riktiga Moody också hade gjort det. Huvudsaken var att han hade haft rätt, det var det viktiga.

**"Självfallet litar Dumbledore på dig", brummade Moody. "Han är ju en tillitsfull man, eller hur? Han tror på att alla förtjänar en ny chans. Men jag däremot, jag säger att det finns fläckar som aldrig går bort, Snape. Aldrig nånsin, om du förstår vad jag menar?"**

**Snape gjorde med ens något mycket besynnerligt. Han grep krampaktigt om sin vänstra underarm med högra handen, som om någonting hade bränt honom. Moody skrattade till.**

Harry grimaserade, han var inte säker på vad han tyckte om att Snape var en Dödsätare, mannen hade trots allt jobbat för hans familjs mördare. Men Dumbledore verkade ha fullt förtroende för trolldrycksläraren… Harry suckade och vände sig till Graham för att fortsätta lyssna på boken.

**"Gå och lägg dig igen, Snape", sade han.**

**"Du har ingen befogenhet att tala om för mig vart jag ska gå eller inte!" väste Snape och släppte taget om armen, som om han var ursinnig på sig själv. "Jag har lika stor rätt att ströva omkring i skolan på natten som du!"**

**"Ströva på, du bara", sade Moody hotfullt. "Jag ser fram emot att stöta på dig i en mörk korridor någon gång. Du har förresten tappat nåt…"**

"Nej!" utbrast Remus, Sirius och tvillingarna i panik.

"Jag förlorade kartan det året, sade jag inte det?" suckade Harry tungt.

"Men Snape, av alla människor var det tvungen att vara Snape?" frågade Sirius bittert.

"Det måste ha krävt stort mod av dig att stjäla tillbaka den", sade Fred i en vördnadsfull ton.

**Med en stöt av rädsla såg Harry att Moody pekade på Marodörkartan som fortfarande låg på trappan sex steg längre ner. Då både Snape och Filch vände sig om för att titta på den struntade Harry med ens i all försiktighet. **

**Han vinkade häftigt åt Moody under manteln för att dra till sig hans uppmärksamhet medan han mimade: "Den är min! _Min_!"**

"Det där var riskfyllt. Tänk om manteln hade åkt av?" påpekade Hermione oroligt.

"Det var värt det, jag ville verkligen inte förlora kartan", sade Harry bestämt

**Snape sträckte sig efter kartan med ett skrämmande uttryck av begynnande förståelse i ansiktet.**

**_"Accio_ pergament!" Kartan flög upp i luften, gled undan från Snapes utsträckta fingrar och susade nerför trappan rakt in i handen på Moody. **

**"Jag tog fel", sade Moody lugnt. "Den är min, jag måste ha tappat den tidigare ikväll." **

Marodörerna och tvillingarna andades lättat ut när de hörde det. De ville verkligen inte se kartan i Filchs eller Snapes händer och hade fasat för att Harry skulle förlora den.

**Men Snapes svarta ögon fladdrade från ägget, som Filch höll i, till kartan i Moodys hand. Harry kunde se att han lade ihop två och två, som bra Snape kunde…**

**"Potter", sade han lågmält.**

"Underbart", suckade Remus sarkastiskt.

"Jag blev inte upptäckt åtminstone", påpekade Harry optimistisk och Remus log en aning.

"Och jag är glad över det, däremot gillar jag inte hur snabb Snape alltid är med att beskylla dig."

**"Vad säger du?" sade Moody stilla, medan han vek ihop kartan och stoppade den i fickan.**

**"Potter!" morrade Snape och vände på huvudet. Han stirrade faktiskt rakt på Harry, som om han plötsligt kunde se honom. "Det där ägget är Potters. Och det där pergamentstycket tillhör också Potter. Jag har sett det förut, jag känner igen det! **

"_Stalker_", hostade Charlie ut.

"Hur sjutton känner han igen ett pergamentstycke du såg i typ tre minuter?" frågade Ginny misstroget.

"Jag tror att det mer handlar om att det alltid måste vara Harry", fnös Demelza.

**Potter är här! Potter i sin osynlighetsmantel!" Snape sträckte ut händerna framför sig som en blind och började gå uppför trappan. Harry kunde ha svurit på att hans stora näsborrar utvidgade sig, som om han försökte nosa sig fram till honom. Fastklämd som han var kunde Harry inte göra annat än luta sig bakåt för att undvika Snapes fingertoppar, men i vilket ögonblick som helst nu…**

**"Det finns ingenting där, Snape!" röt Moody. "Men det ska bli mig ett nöje att tala om för rektorn hur snabbt du kom att tänka på Harry Potter!"**

"Du vet, ifall någon protesterade mot det så mycket så skulle jag bara bli mer misstänksam", påpekade Gabriel.

"Strunt i det, var bara tacksam för att jag kom undan", fnös Harry.

**"Och vad ska det betyda?" brummade Snape ilsket och vände ansiktet mot Moody, fortfarande med händerna några få centimeter från Harrys bröst.**

"Jag skulle ha dött om det var jag", erkände Neville med en skraj blick.

"Harry kanske gjorde det, han är som en katt, du vet har nio liv", påpekade Ron.

"Då måste jag börja vara mer försiktig, ganska säker på att jag bara har ett eller två liv kvar i så fall", mumlade Harry, något som fick Remus och Sirius att blekna när de hörde det.

**"Det betyder att Dumbledore är mycket intresserad av att få veta vem som är ute efter pojken!" sade Moody och haltade ännu närmare foten av trappan. "Och det är jag också, Snape, mycket intresserad." **

**Fackelskenet fladdrade över hans vanställda ansikte och fick ärren och det stora jacket i näsan att se djupare och mörkare ut än någonsin. Snape tittade ner på Moody, men Harry kunde inte se hans ansiktsuttryck. Under ett ögonblick var det ingen som rörde sig eller sa någonting. Sedan sänkte Snape långsamt armarna.**

"Vänta, han höll fortfarande ut armarna framför sig?" skrattade Fay. "Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat se det."

"Lista ut hur jag kan visa mina minnen för er så kan Colin ta en bild", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Åh, jag kommer definitivt hitta på något, jag behöver se det i verkligheten", sade Fay bestämt.

**"Jag tänkte bara", sade Snape med tillkämpat lugn, "att om Potter är ute och vandrar sent på natten igen - det är en olycklig vana han har - så borde han stoppas. För… för sin egen säkerhets skull."**

Remus höjde på ett ögonbryn, mycket väl medveten om att det inte alls hade varit Snapes tanke.

**"Jaså, på så sätt", sade Moody med blid röst. "Du tänker bara på Potters bästa, kan jag förstå?" Det blev tyst igen. Snape och Moody stirrade fortfarande på varandra. Mrs Norris gav ifrån sig ett högt jamande och kikade fram mellan Filchs ben för att nosa sig till var lukten av skumbad kom ifrån.**

**"Jag tror jag går och lägger mig igen", sade Snape tvärt.**

"Bra idé", muttrade Sirius.

**"Det är den bästa idé du har haft på hela natten", sade Moody. "Och Filch, om du ni bara vill ge mig det där ägget…"**

**"Nej!" sade Filch och tryckte ägget hårt intill sig, som om det var hans förstfödde son. "Professor Moody, det här är ju ett bevis på Peeves förräderi mot skolan!"**

"Merlins skägg, vi måste verkligen prata med honom igen snart", suckade McGonagall.

"Ah, du skulle kanske kunna ta och göra det under kvällsmaten", föreslog Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Åh nej, det är din tur Albus", sade McGonagall bestämt. "Jag tänker inte ha en till diskussion med honom, jag har andra uppgifter att sköta."

**"Det tillhör den turneringsdeltagare som han stal det ifrån", sade Moody. **

**"Ge mig det nu."**

"Du får åtminstone tillbaka ägget igen", påpekade Tonks glatt.

"Inte för att det var nödvändigt vid den tidpunkten", fnös Harry. "Jag hade redan listat ut ledtråden."

"Lika bra att ha kvar i fall att", sade Tonks med en axelryckning medan hennes hår bleknade till en svag gul nyans.

"Seriöst, hur gör du där?" frågade Bradley. "Kan alla göra det?"

"Nah, man kan justera sitt utseende med förtrollningar så klart men jag kan ändra det med endast min vilja", förklarade Tonks. "Jag är en Metamorfmagus."

Till mugglarnas förvåning, och alla andra förtjusning, började Tonks förändra sitt utseende i snabb takt. Hennes hår gick från rosa till svart, grönt, rött. Hennes ansikte blev äldre tills det var fyllt av rynkor innan de bleknade bort tills en tolvårings ansikte stirrade på dem. Hennes näsa växte till Snapes storlek, sjönk sedan ihop till en väldigt platt grisnäsa innan den ersattes av något som liknade en anknäbb. Under höga applåder och jubel återvände Tonks till sitt vanliga utseende.

"Du är som Mystique!" påpekade Bradley imponerat.

"Vem?" frågade Tonks förvirrat.

"Det är en karaktär från serietidningar, hon är en skepnadsskiftare och kan anta vilken vems som helst ansikte, fast inte deras krafter."

"Åh… det kan ha varit en trollkarl eller häxa som skapat den i så fall, eller åtminstone någon som har kännedom om vår värld", sade Tonks fundersamt.

**Snape svepte iväg nerför trappan och förbi Moody utan ett ord. Filch lockade på mrs Norris med ett jollrande ljud. Hon stirrade tomt mot Harry ännu ett par sekunder innan hon vände sig om och följde efter sin husbonde. Harry, som fortfarande andades häftigt, hördes Snape tåga bort genom korridoren. Filch räckte över ägget till Moody innan också han försvann, medan han mumlade till mrs Norris:**

"Jag förstår verkligen inte hur du alltid har sådan tur att du slipper undan i såna där situationer", sade Hermione misstroget och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag antar att det är ödets sätt att väga upp till alla gånger jag hamnat i fara", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"… Nope… det får mig inte att må bättre", grimaserade Sirius..

"Oroa dig inte, vi kommer hålla koll på honom", sade Ron och flinande.

"Det gör det inte bättre!" sade mr Weasley strängt. "Ni är alla tre inblandade i problemet och uppmuntrar varandra att rusa in i fara."

"Jag skulle inte säga att vi rusar in", sade Hermione svagt.

"Vi har redan läst tre böcker som bevisar att det är precis vad ni gör", sade Remus i en torr ton.

**"Bry dig inte om det, sötnos. Vi kan söka upp Dumbledore i morgon och berätta för honom vad Peeves har haft för sig!"**

**En dörr smällde igen. Harry stod kvar och stirrade ner på Moody som satte i käppen på nedersta trappsteget och mödosamt började kliva upp mot honom med ett dovt _dunk_ för vartannat steg.**

**"Det var nära ögat, Potter", mumlade han.**

**"Ja… jag… öh… tack för hjälpen", sade Harry svagt.**

"Jag var i chock. Jag kunde inte fatta att jag inte blivit upptäckt av Filch och Snape", avslöjade Harry med ett litet leende.

"Jag hoppas att du lärde dig att det inte lönar sig att snoka runt mitt i natten", sade mrs Weasley en aning strängt.

"Um, inte direkt", Harry gned sig fåraktigt i nacken med sin vänstra hand.

**"Vad är det här för nåt?" frågade Moody och drog fram Marodörkartan ur fickan. Han vecklade upp den och tittade på den.**

**"En karta över Hogwarts", sade Harry och hoppades att Moody snart skulle dra upp honom ur trappsteget, det gjorde riktigt ont i benet nu.**

Charlus rynkade på pannan, det där lät verkligen inte som Moody, visst han var tuff och mer än villig att skälla ut sina medarbetare, men han hade aldrig låtit någon lida i onödan. Den Moody han hade känt skulle inte ha låtit Harry sitta kvar i hålet när det var uppenbart att det var smärtsamt.

**"Vid Merlins skägg", viskade Moody och stirrade på magiska öga roterade vilt. "Det må jag då säga, maken till karta får man verkligen leta efter, Potter!"**

"Bästa kartan som finns", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Otroligt farlig i fiendens händer", grymtade Moody missnöjt.

**"Ja, den är… riktigt användbar", sade Harry. Hans ögon började tåras av smärta. "Öh… professor Moody, skulle ni vilja hjälpa mig?"**

"Du började gråta?" sade Oliver i en hård ton.

"Och, vad är det för fel med det. Han hade ont, bara för att du ser honom som en superperson som existerar för att fånga kvicken oavsett vad betyder det inte att han inte får ont!" protesterade Ginny och Oliver blängde på henne.

"Jag menade det inte på det sättet", sade han i en hård ton. "Harry har väldigt hög smärttröskel, han hade inga tårar i ögonen när hans arm bröts på grund av dunkaren."

"Jag mådde bra, Oliver. Det var ingen fara", sade Harry med en grimas, och alla påmindes om förbannelsen som vilade över honom. De hade glömt bort att han kände det som hände honom i böckerna.

"Harry, du kan visa att du har ont", sade Oliver bestämt, men med oroliga ögon.

"Ingen kommer klandra dig för det."

"Jag har försökt ignorera det fram till nu", sade Harry och bet ihop tänderna. "Ignorera bara mig, ju fortare vi är läser desto fortare försvinner det."

**"Vad? Å, ja… javisst, självfallet!" Moody grep tag i Harrys armar och drog till. Harrys ben rycktes loss ur det falska trappsteget och han klev raskt upp på steget ovanför. Moody stod fortfarande och kikade på kartan. "Potter…", sade han långsamt, "du såg händelsevis inte vem det var som bröt sig in på Snapes kontor? På kartan här, menar jag?"**

"Varför vill han veta det?" frågade Narcissa misstänksamt.

"För att få reda på vem det är snabbare", föreslog Katrina.

**"Öh… jo, det gjorde jag", medgav Harry. "Det var mr Crouch." Moodys magiska öga svischade över kartan. Han såg plötsligt mycket orolig ut.**

"Självklart gjorde han det", muttrade Harry bittert. "Han var rädd att jag hade upptäckt honom."

**"Crouch?" sade han. "Är du… är du alldeles säker på det, Potter?"**

**"Absolut", sade Harry.**

**"Ja, han är i varje fall inte här längre", sade Moody, medan hans magiska öga fortfarande granskade kartan i detalj. "Crouch… det var verkligen mycket intressant." Han var tyst i nästan en hel minut medan han fortsatte att stirra på kartan. Harry kunde se att nyheten om Crouch hade en särskild innebörd för Moody, och han ville väldigt gärna veta vad det kunde vara. Skulle han våga fråga? Moody skrämde honom lite… och ändå hade han just hjälpt honom ur en svår knipa.**

"Crouch och Moody har många gånger i det förflutna haft olika åsikter och kämpat emot varandra", sade madam Bones medan hon tänkte tillbaka på alla argumenten de två männen haft, och hur det alltid hade gett henne migrän.

**"Hmm, professor Moody, vad tror ni att Crouch hade inne på Snapes kontor att göra?"**

"För att han leta efter ingredienser", mumlade Ron.

**Moodys magiska öga släppte kartan och fästes skakigt på Harry. Det var en genomträngande blick, och Harry fick intrycket av att Moody tog mått på honom för att avgöra hur mycket han skulle avslöja eller om han över huvud taget skulle svara. "Låt mig uttrycka saken så här, Potter", mumlade Moody till sist. "Det sägs att gamle Monsterögat är besatt av att fånga mörkrets trollkarlar, men Monsterögat är rena västanfläkten… _rena rama västanfläkten_… i jämförelse med Barty Crouch." Han vände tillbaka blicken mot kartan. Harry brann av lust att få veta mer.**

"Varför pratar han om sig själv i tredje person?" frågade Cho en aning misstänksamt.

"För att driva hem sin poäng kanske", föreslog Roger.

**"Professor Moody", sade han igen. "Tror ni att… kan det ha nåt att göra med… Mr Crouch tror kanske att det försiggår nånting.."**

**"Vad skulle det vara för nåt?" frågade Moody skarpt.**

"Kanske med att göra att Dödsätare går runt på skolan", föreslog Hermione.

"Va?" väste Dorea chockat.

"De syftar antagligen på Karkaroff och Snape, oroa dig inte käraste", sade Charlus lugnt och Dorea som ställt sig upp från sin fåtölj satte sig ner igen.

**Harry undrade hur mycket han skulle våga säga. Han ville inte avslöja för Moody att han hade en informationskälla utanför Hogwarts, det kunde leda till besvärliga frågor om Sirius.**

Sirius knöt sina nävar och gnisslade tänderna, han hatade, absolut hatade att Harry hade behövt oroa sig över sin gudfar. Det var meningen att han skulle beskydda Harry, inte tvärtom. Harry borde inte ha oroat sig över sina ord, vara oförmögen att prata om den lilla familj han hade kvar.

**"Det vet jag inte", mumlade Harry. "Men det har ju hänt många underliga saker på sista tiden, eller hur? Det har stått i _The Daily Prophet_ om Mörkrets märke som dök upp under världsmästerskapen, och Dödsätarna och allt sånt…" Moody spärrade upp sina båda omaka ögon.**

"Det är väldigt bra att du är uppmärksam", sade Tonks.

"Tack", svarade Harry med ett leende.

**"Du är en skärpt pojke, Potter", sade han. Hans magiska öga irrade tillbaka till Marodörkartan. "Crouch tänker kanske i samma banor", sade han långsamt. "Det är mycket möjligt. Det har flugit omkring en del konstiga rykten på sista tiden… som förstås fått god hjälp på vägen av Rita Skeeter.**

"Lita inte på nått från hennes mun", mumlade Kingsley

"Hon hjälpte oss med ett fall", påpekade Tonks i en optimistisk ton. "Det var visserligen av misstag, men det löste brottet."

**Det gör nog en hel del människor nervösa, skulle jag tro." Hans sneda mun förvreds till ett bistert leende. "Å, om det är nåt jag hatar", mumlade han, mer till sig själv än till Harry, med det magiska ögat riktat mot hörnet längst ner till vänster på kartan, "så är det en Dödsätare på fri fot…" **

Harry grimaserade, mannens ord hade en helt annan innebörd nu när han visste vem det egentligen var. Han hade inte hatat Dödsätare på fri fot för att de undgått att bli fångade, han hatade dem för att de, i hans sinne, förrådde Voldemort.

**Harry stirrade på honom. Kunde Moody mena det som Harry trodde att han menade? "Och nu vill jag ställa en fråga till _dig_, Harry", sade Moody i mer affärsmässig ton. Harrys hjärta sjönk i bröstet på honom, han hade förstått att det här skulle komma. Moody tänkte fråga var Harry hade fått tag i kartan, som var ett mycket tvivelaktigt magiskt föremål - och berättelsen om hur den hade hamnat i hans händer involverade inte bara honom själv, utan också hans egen far, Fred och George Weasley samt professor Lupin, deras förra lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. **

"Jag då?" frågade Sirius i en retsam ton.

"Det skulle vara tillräckligt illa att berätta om tvillingarna och Remus, jag tänkte inte avslöja att du var inblandad i det", svarade Harry bestämt.

"Åh, Harry", suckade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Gör inte det, det är inga problem. Vi beskyddar varandra", sade Harry och Sirius log mjukt.

**Moody viftade med kartan framför näsan på Harry, som väntade spänt.**

**"Får jag låna den här?"**

"Det är en skum fråga", mumlade Charlie.

"Egentligen inte, kartan är väldigt användbar", påpekade Percy.

"Ja, men vad har han för anledning till att behöva den."

**"Åh!" sade Harry. Han var mycket förtjust i sin karta, men å andra sidan var han enormt lättad över att Moody inte hade frågat var han fått den ifrån. Dessutom rådde det inget tvivel om att han var skyldig Moody en gentjänst. "Javisst, det går bra."**

"Jag är så glad att du lyckades få tillbaka den", sade Fred lättat.

"Hur vet du att han fick tillbaka den?" frågade Astoria misstänksamt.

"Sett honom använda den emellanåt, plus att han pratat som om han fortfarande äger den."

**"Snäll pojke", brummade Moody. "Jag kan få god användning för den här, den kan vara e_xakt_ vad jag har sökt efter. Nå, marsch i säng nu, Potter, iväg med dig." De klev uppför trappan tillsammans. Moody kunde inte slita ögonen från kartan, som om den var en skatt vars like han aldrig förr hade sett. De gick under tystnad fram till dörren till Moodys kontor, där han stannade och såg på Harry. "Har du nånsin tänkt dig en karriär som Auror, Potter?"**

Madam Bones kunde inte hjälpa leendet som började sprida sig över hennes ansikte. Hon var tydligen inte den den enda som hade sett att Harry Potter skulle bli en bra Auror, frågan som återstod nu var vad den unga trollkarlen själv tänkte om idén.

**"Nej", sade Harry överraskat.**

**"Du borde fundera på det", Moody nickade medan han tankfullt betraktade Harry. "Ja, det borde du verkligen, och förresten… du var väl inte bara ute för att vädra det där ägget ikväll, antar jag?"**

"Måste alla barn välja sådana riskfyllda karriärer", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Såja Molly, vi kan inte stoppa honom, det är Harrys egna val", mumlade mr Weasley med ett litet leende.

**"Öh… nej", sade Harry med ett brett leende. "Jag har tagit reda på vad det är för en ledtråd inuti det." Moody blinkade åt honom, och det magiska ögat snurrade som vansinnigt igen.**

**"Det finns ingenting bättre än en nattlig strövtur för att komma på goda uppslag och idéer, Potter. Vi ses imorgon." Han försvann in på kontoret med blick klistrad vid Marodörkartan. Dörren stängdes bakom honom.**

"Varför agerar han så skumt", muttrade Charlus irriterat. Enda sen de börjat läsa boken så hade Moody i boken agerat på ett helt annat sätt än vad Charlus kunde minnas av sin gamla vän.

"Förhoppningsvis så får vi svar på det någon gång, fokusera inte din energi på det", mumlade Dorea tröstande.

**Harry gick långsamt tillbaka till Gryffindortornet, försänkt i djupa tankar om Snape, Crouch och vad det hela kunde betyda. Varför låtsades Crouch att han var sjuk, om han kunde ta sig till Hogwarts när han ville? Vad trodde han att Snape dolde på sitt kontor? Och Moody tyckte att han, Harry, borde bli Auror! En intressant tanke, men när Harry tyst kröp ner i himmelssängen tio minuter senare, med ägget och manteln i tryggt förvar i kofferten igen, tänkte han att han nog borde undersöka närmare hur ärrade och vanställda resten av Aurorerna var, innan han valde det som yrke.**

Remus och Sirius var lättade när de hörde det, de var båda under uppfattningen att Harry skulle få välja vilket jobb han ville, även om det skulle vara något farligt. Men det gladde dem ändå att Harry tänkte kolla upp eventuella konsekvenser av framtida arbetskarriärer.

Madam Bones var under tiden upptagen med att försöka lista ut sätt att få Harry att ansöka till Aurorprogrammet, nu när hon visste att han var intresserad så tänkte hon inte låta honom försvinna. Han skulle vara en utomordentlig tillgång, redan mer erfaren än några av hennes färdigutbildade Aurorer, han skulle kunna bli en av de bästa bara han fick sin träning. "_Jag måste prata med honom och Sirius snart_", tänkte hon beslutsamt.

* * *

**AN**: Så jag och Frida har ofta diskuterat att vi svenskar på den här sidan verkar känna varandra och ofta läser varandras fanfics, det är inte ovanligt att ifall jag kollar på reviewer till andra ffs så känner jag igen era namn. Det är därför vi har diskuterat möjligheten om att skapa en gruppchatt med alla någonstans, det är inget måste men vi tänkte ifall det var trevligt. Så ifall ni är intresserade kan ni ju säga något och kanske ge förslag på vilken plattform man ska ha den på i så fall.


	29. Leken

**Annieabrahamsson**: Det har jag inte haft någon tanke på att göra. Jag kanske någon gång kan ha ett minne om det, men jag tror att jag kommer skjuta det åt sidan för tillfället. Men jag ska ha det i tankarna. Ha en bra dag  
Kram, Lea

**Ngon**: Jag ska vara helt ärlig, den tanken har överhuvud taget inte slagit mig, men det är ganska skrattretande. Tror jag dock kommer dra upp det i framtiden, så tack för att påminna mig om att ingen vet vem författaren är.

**Linneagb**: Jag skulle också vilja bada där, och med tvillingarnas badbomber skulle det säkerligen bli alldeles underbart. Jag är lika konstig som du, skulle också vilja råka ut för deras upptåg. Kul att du uppskattade kommentarerna runt Myrtle, men jag måste hålla mig dig även här, jag kan klara mig utan henne.  
Jag förstår precis vad du menar med "inflytande-av-Sirius-och-James", och ju mer boken fortgår desto mer kommer folk protestera emot Fudge och Umbridge. Tillbaka till Remus så börjar han tappa intresset för att försöka vara artig emot de två personerna, han har försökt men det hjälper absolut ingenting och det finns därför ingen anledning för att spela artig. Kul att du gillar idén om en gruppchatt.

**Siggan09**: Tack så mycket. Hehe, har kanske glömt bort Harry och Ginny för att istället lite diskret fokusera på Remus/Tonks, men jag ska göra mitt bästa för att få med allt mer ögonblick mellan dem. Jag har för mig att min ursprungliga plan var att låta dem bli ihop någonstans runt kyrkogården eller strax efter, så jag ska försöka fixa det. Ska göra mitt bästa. I värsta fall blir de ihop i början av femte boken.

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia. Jag planerar att låta Flitwick får veta mer om kartan, och jag tänkte precis ifrågasätta hur du möjligtvis skulle kunna veta ifall James kommer dyka upp eller inte, men insåg sedan att jag i flera år har pratat om att han kommer dyka upp någon gång, så du har inte spionerat på mig. Åh, kommer kunna skriva den scenen om cirka ett år ifall jag fortsätter skriva i den här takten, ska försöka få ut de kommande kapitlen lite snabbare än de senaste månaderna.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att ta med den scenen, Azkaban har lämnat en hel del spår på Sirius, och jag kan inte klandra Sirius för att glömma bort det faktumet, han befinner sig i stora salen fullt med personer från hans ungdom (lärare, ordermedlemmar, familj) och den nya generationen som till största del agerar som om det inte är något fel med honom. Efter att ha varit hatad och på flykt i tre år är det inte så konstigt att han… jag tappade ordet och känner att jag bara babblar nu så tänker sluta prata.  
Jag är så taggad på slutet av boken, jag har sett fram emot det här ögonblicket i fem år… åh herregud, har jag verkligen hållit på så länge. Men jag har planer, jag har gjort noteringar om saker som ska hända i de olika kapitlen i evigheter. Förhoppningsvis kommer det bli de bästa jag skrivit hittills.

Alla föräldrar, oavsett om de är biologiska eller adopterade bör låta sina barn få välja sin karriär helt själva, de kan ge råd ja men i slutändan är det upp till barnet och jag vill tro att Sirius och Remus är så. Du behöver inte länga längre till de reaktionerna, det kommer nämligen i det här kapitlet :D Den största ändringen jag har gjort var att jag ändrade något namn för att få det passa bättre, men annars är det som du skrev. Och oroa dig inte över att vara ondskefull, det är bra för själen.  
Jo, vi tänkte också att en chatt med ff. fans skulle vara riktigt intressant, så ska göra mitt bästa för att få ihop en grupp. Ha det bra,  
Mvh Lea

**Uggla2**: Goda nyheter, Ginny kommer försvara Harry mer i det här kapitlet (tror jag, har faktiskt inte riktigt skrivit det jag tänker på en, men jag planerar att låta henne försvara honom)

**Zerow21**: Ge det tid, någon dag kanske du får motivationen till att sätta dig nr och skriva något. Jag klandrar dig inte för att inte kunna sätta dig ner att skriva, sanningen är att det är otroligt svårt att få ner sina tankar på papper/datorn och ofta så anser man att allt man skriver är, rent ut sagt, skit. Tänker bara ge dig det typiska tipset, skriv bara, strunta i kvalitén, du kan alltid gå tillbaka och ändra senare.  
Jag börjar bli riktigt spänd och nervös på att skriva om tredje uppgiften och kyrkogården. Tyvärr så har jag förlorat min laddare, så kommer inte kunna använda min dator på några dagar, men det borde lösa sig snabbt. Max en veckas försening i mitt schema. Ska försöka att skriva lite mer idag innan datorn hinner dö :P

**Tinsy-girl**: Aww, det värmer att höra att jag lyckades förgylla din kväll med mitt kapitel. Det glädjer även att jag lyckas få dig att skratta, jag försöker göra mitt bästa att blanda humor med lite tragedi, drama och liknande. Jag kan inte låta bli att fortsätta peka ut hur Snape har en förmåga att träffas med andra män på avlägsna platser, det är för frestande för att låta bli. Haha, du kan säkert hitta Alan Rickman (kan inte fatta att han varit död i över ett år) i nattskjorta (eller utan tröja helt och hållet) i andra filmer. Jag tänker använda förklaringen att Fay inte var orolig över Snapes användning av en färgglad klädnad i deras tredje år därför att det var i Slytherin-färger under en quidditchmatch. Hon kunde acceptera det då, men i andra situationer är det helt otänkbart. Åh att slänga en stekpanna på familjen Dursley låter som en väldigt bra idé, de förtjänar det för allt de gjort. Jag hoppas kapitlet lever upp till dina förväntningar.

**Astoria Riddle1**: Tack så mycket, kul att du gillade kapitlet. Rita Skeeter kommer få mycket kritik i nästa kapitel, med tanke på artikeln hon… never mind, jag tänkte på senast kapitlet med boktext jag skrev, vilket var Tredje uppgiften, men nästa kapitel är ju "Tramptass kommer tillbaka", men jag kan lova att Skeeter kommer få mycket kritik i framtiden. Du har alldeles rätt i att jag inte kommer avslöja mina planer om Alisa, men jag har hennes framtid ganska väl planerad, om jag ska säga något om henne. Jag älskar också verkligen filmen, så otroligt bra. Kan de inte ge oss nästa film redan nu?

**Tricsha Wren**: Aww tack så mycket, så glad att du gillade det. Jag får se ifall jag någon gång tar med badbomberna och faktiskt låter Fred och George prova dem på en särskild person *ahem paddan*. Vi kan ju säga att Charlus åtminstone kommer bli mer misstänksam mot bok-Moody ju längre in i boken vi kommer, men jag tror inte han kommer kunna lista ut att det egentligen är Crouch junior. Men vi får se vad som händer. Jo, jag har som sagt sett hur mycket några av mina kompisar har lidit av sina tandställningar när de spänt åt den, så kan föreställa mig att det är hemskt. De någorlunda goda nyheterna är att de har sagt att det blir lite bättre varje gång, sista gången de spände sin tandställning var inte särskilt smärtsamt allt. Jag har aldrig hört talas om HEX men det låter som ett bra alternativ.

* * *

**AN**:Minnet som är i det här kapitlet är skrivet av Thalia606, jag har endast gjort minimala ändringar men originalet finns någonstans bland alla reviewer. Thalia, tack så hemskt mycket för hjälpen. Du äger

* * *

"Ska vi fortsätta läsa?" frågade Graham, nu när han slutat läsa var han plötsligt medveten om att han nästan var helt omgiven av Gryffindors och han var inte säker på vad han skulle känna om det. "Vem vill läsa."

"Ett ögonblick, unge Pritchard. Vi har ett till minne att visa er."

"Hej Teddy", sade Tonks glatt och vinkade till den dolda mannen på skärmen. "Tänker du visa ett till minne av mig eller ska någon annan få bli generad?"

"Vi har pratat och kommit fram till att ni fortfarande inte förstår varför mugglarna är där…"

"Nej det gör vi inte", muttrade Malfoy.

"Att förklara skulle ta alldeles för lång tid, men det går att sammanfatta till att de var inblandade i att förvandla Harry till den person han är idag."

"Um… vad är chansen att jag kan säga nej till ett minne?" frågade Harry tveksamt.

"Minimal, och vi vet att det inte är ett lyckligt minne, men vi tror att det behövs visas för att alla ska förstå vart ditt hem verkligen är."

"Fint, visa det. Det är inte som om det kan vara värre än något annat de redan sett eller hört", suckade Harry och mannen på skärmen gjorde en salut. I några sekunder blev skärmen mörkare innan en ny bild visades på den. En liten skola visades och det verkade som om det var rast. Runt om på skolgården lekte barnen; hoppade hage, gunga och kurragömma var barra några av de många lekarna som pågick.

**I mitten av skolområdet satt en grupp barn, både pojkar och flickor i en halvcirkel medan en pojke stod och jonglerade med en tennisboll framför dem samtidigt som han rabblade upp alfabetet, först tappade han bollen, sedan hoppade han över W:et. **

"Vad är det där för en lek?" frågade Padma intresserat.

"Jag är inte säker på ifall den har ett namn", sade Bradley. "Jag tror att några på skolan bara hittade på den."

"Harry?" Padma vände sig emot sin vän som hade bleknat. "Vet du if… mår du bra?"

"Um, ja… inte så förtjust i alla minnen som visas bara", sade Harry med en grimas efter han harklat sig.

**En flicka som satt i mitten av cirkeln blängde irriterat och började säga något när hon plötsligt hejdade sig, hennes blick drogs till en svarthårig pojke som stod en bit ifrån dem och såg på. **

"Aww, Harry", kuttrade Alicia. "Kan du seriöst bli sötare? Jag svär att du kan vinna ett pris som sötaste ungen."

"Du är inte direkt objektiv", sade Harry med rodnande kinder.

"Ändrar inte det faktum att du är väldigt söt!" sade Alicia bestämt. "Kolla på dig!"

Harry höjde ett ögonbryn medan han betraktade sig själv på skärmen, en spinkig pojke i för stora kläder, halvtrasiga glasögon och, ifall han mindes rätt, stora blåmärken gömda under hans kläder. Han kunde verkligen inte se vad som skulle vara bedårande med honom.

**Flickan gav honom en föraktfull blick, "vad gör du här?" Snäste hon, som om Harry var något motbjudande hennes katt släpat in, som en råtta.**

"Vad är det för fel på henne?" frågade Ginny misstroget. "Vad har hon emot dig?"

"Varför antar du genast att hon har gjort något fel. Potter kan ha varit hemskt mot henne", påpekade Marietta.

"Pratar vi om samma Harry Potter?" krävde Ginny misstroget.

"Jag säger bara att du inte vet allt som hänt!"

"Och inte du heller, men oavsett vad är det inte särskilt trevligt att att hälsa på någon sådär", sade Luna lugnt.

"Varför blandar du dig in, den här konversationen angår inte dig."

"Harry och Ginny är mina vänner", sade Luna med stål i rösten.

**"Kommer för att fria till prinsessan."**

"Det är en del av leken", muttrade Harry generat.

"Oroa dig inte, vi tvivlar att det faktiskt fanns en prinsessa på skolan", sade George skrattandes.

"Och ifall det fanns en så är vi säkra på att du hade vunnit hennes hjärta", tillade Fred och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Hm inte direkt, folk gillade mig inte direkt", sade Harry. "Jag hade inga direkta vänner, och allra minst någon som skulle velat vara min prinsessa frivilligt."

"Jag hade gärna varit din prinsessa", sade Ginny innan hon rodnade när hon insåg vad hon sagt. "Jag menar…"

"Aww, vår lillasyster vill gifta sig med Harry", kuttrade George genast.

"Det var inte, jag menar ja, men nej… jag… Harry!" spottade Ginny ur sig.

"Det är okej, jag förstår vad du menar, du hade varit min vän om det var möjligt. Inget mer", sade Harry och ignorerade hur orden fick det att kännas som om någon vred om hans hjärta.

"Um ja…", sade Ginny och försökte tvinga ner rodnaden som ville täcka hennes ansikte. "Precis… det var vad jag menade…"

"Herregud, kan de bara fråga ut varandra?"

"Ron?" flämtade Hermione förvånat.

"Till och med jag börjar tröttna på hur de dansar runt varandra. Jag skulle uppenbarligen helst inte se Ginny dejta någon, men Harry är ett bra val. Jag kan lita på honom."

"Har inte ni sagt det där förut?" frågade Bill med rynkad panna.

"Spelar det verkligen någon roll, poängen är fortfarande där", sade Ron och himlade med ögonen.

**"Jag tyckte vi sa att vi skulle hålla oss till våra vanliga grupper, eller hur Miriam? Sa en pojke som satt en bit ifrån Miriam.**

"Det är du?" frågade Ginny misstroget och vände sig mot mugglarflickan.

"Och om det är det?" frågade Miriam nervöst.

"Ja, det var inte särskilt trevligt av dig att snäsa åt honom… hade du varit i närheten av enbär?" frågade Luna och lutade huvudet åt höger.

""Ska ni verkligen döma henne efter en kommentar?" frågade Tracy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Oh toppen, ormen har rätt… vi borde ge henne en chans", stönade Lee. "De här böckerna har gjort oss alldeles för överbeskyddande av Harry."

"Ifall ni försöker låsa in mig eller något liknande så kommer jag förhäxa er", sade Harry och höjde blicken från golvet.

"För varje förhäxning du använder mot mig ökar din shoppingrunda med två timmar", sade Sirius i en silkeslen röst och Harry svalde nervöst innan han log strålande mot sin gudfar.

"Jag? Förhäxa dig? Jag skulle aldrig", svarade han i en för oskyldig ton.

"Och Sirius hatar hundar", fnös Remus samtidigt som Ron vände sig mot Harry och frågade: "Försökte inte du förhäxa honom i somras?"

"Självklart inte, vi får inte använda magi utanför skolan", sade Harry avfärdande medan han betraktade hur Umbridge verkade sjunka ihop besviket.

"Att försöka övertala någon annan att göra det åt dig räknas fortfarande", muttrade Ron till Harry vars läppar ryckte till.

**"Ja, det var tänkt så," sa Miriam utan att släppa Harry med blicken. Harrys ansikte sjönk. "Men..." sa Miriam eftertänksamt, "Jag tycker vi kan låta Potter vara med, det är ju ingen som vill leka med honom ändå."**

"Se, hon lät Potter vara med", sade Tracy och himlade med ögonen.

"Håll tyst snälla. Vi gillar inte när en orm motbevisar oss", sade Lee i en skämtsam ton.

"Så… gillar vi den där flickan eller inte?" muttrade Dennis förvirrat.

"Öh, det verkar som om Harry inte kommer överens med någon av mugglarna, möjligtvis läraren. Jag vet inte, de verkar väl trevliga. Vi får avvakta", viskade Colin tillbaka.

**Det hördes ett ogillande mummel från resten av barnen, Harry spärrade misstroget upp ögonen. "Menar du det?" sa han förvånat, "att jag får vara med?" "Ja," sa Miriam otåligt, var det inte det du ville?"**

"Du låter så förvånad", sade Dorea överraskat.

"Jag brukade inte få vara med på lekar", svarade Harry med en axelryckning. "Som jag sade tidigare gillade inte folk mig, men det spelar ingen roll längre."

"Klart det gör. Din första vän var ditt husdjur", protesterade Ginny. "Tro inte att vi inte har glömt bort det."

"Hedwig är min vän! Hon är mer än ett husdjur."

"Det är inte det vi diskuterar Harry, det vi diskuterar är att du inte hade några vänner innan du fyllde elva", suckade Hermione.

"Jag var vän med Neville!" protesterade Harry. "Och jag hade mött några av Weasley-syskonen."

"Du var inte ens två och kan inte minnas det. Det räknas inte", fnös Hermione.

**"...Jo." sa Harry tveksamt.**

**"Då så," sa Miriam snabbt, sätt igång då." **

**Harry ställde sig på knä framför Miriam och började första versen i ramsan:**

"Jag har en dålig känsla om det här", muttrade Tonks oroligt.

"Du är inte den enda som har det", suckade Remus.

**"Åh, sköna prinsessan Liljevit skänk eder friare den han så blid."**

**"Ej skänker jag någon hand eller ro fören han gjort mig tjänster två." Fortsatte Miriam ramsan.**

**"Här är mitt svärd, här är min båge, jag uppfyller var eder önskan med råge."**

**"Här hjälper ej båge, här hjälper ej svärd, på helt annat vis skall du bliva mig värld, min friare den första tjänsten är..."**

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vart det här är på väg", sade Demelza fundersamt.

"Det hela är väldigt intressant är det inte? Tänka sig, en helt ny lek. En mugglarlek!" sade mr Weasley ivrigt.

"Det är en vanlig lek, en fruktansvärt tråkig lek", fnös Bradley.

**Miriam tänkte efter några sekunder innan hon sa, "Sjung Vargaflicka medan du står på ett ben, med förbundna ögon." Harry ställde sig upp medan Miriam sa åt en flicka, Sascha, att låna ut sin sjal till Harry, att ha för ögonen.**

**Harry tog av glasögonen, lade dem i jeansfickan och band sjalen för ögonen, varefter han ställde sig på ett ben och började sjunga.**

"Åh vi kommer få höra dig sjunga igen!" pep Lavender förtjust.

"Jag förstår inte varför det glädjer dig så mycket, jag är inte så bra på att sjunga", fnös Harry.

"Du kanske inte är värsta stjärnan på det, men du är bättre än de flesta", sade Lavender med ett leende.

**"Den flickan mötte varg i skogen och vargen sa dig vill jag ha.**

**Och flickan nekade och tveka men så tog hon mod till sig och så hon sa, då du mig vara trogen och aldrig vill jag ha nån ann.  
Och vargen log och hand han tog och sa att vargakärleken är sann. **

**En varman hand mot kalla loven, jag skall göra dig till min.**

**Känn hjärtat sticka du vargaflicka, jag undrar vad den tösen har uti sitt sinn." **

**Miriam, Sascha och dem andra såg chockade ut, "Jag visste inte att han kunde sjunga." sa Sascha med låg röst, "imponerande." **

Lavender såg triumferande mot Harry.

"Jaja, du har gjort din poäng", suckade Harry.

"Du behöver höra det, du har alldeles för lågt självförtroende", sade Katie bestämt och blandade sig in i konversationen.

"Varför går ni alltid ihop och emot mig", klagade Harry halvhjärtat.

"För att du behöver folk som ser efter dig."

**Miriam såg rasande ut, "jag vägrar förlora mot _honom_." Väste hon mellan sammanbitna tänder. Hon viskade något till en av pojkarna som nickade och gick iväg tvärs över skolgården. **

"Helvete, jag visste att något skulle gå fel", stönade Tonks.

"Harry?" frågade Ron oroligt.

""De fuskade bara i en lek, inget allvarligt", sade Harry avfärdande.

"Varför är du så himla spänd i så fall?" krävde Percy. "Förlåt, jag har inte…"

"Det är lugnt Percy, vi är vänner", Harry log lugnt mot den andra trollkarlen. "Jag gillar bara inte att tänka på mina år i Surrey. Det finns ingenting där för mig."

**"Men flickan visste att ulvar elden skydde, så hon satte eld på hela byn.**

**Sin by i eld hon döpte och männen löpte allt medan lågorna slog högre upp i skyn **

**men se den ulven aldrig flydde tillsammans gick de upp i fyr. **

**Mot varandras arm i en eld så varm fick vargaman och mö sitt sista äventyr. **

**I lågan av den röda glöden, än en gång de båda brann." **

**Harry hade nästan sjungit klart sången, när Gordon kom tillbaka, bärande på en hink, som uppenbarligen var fylld med vatten.**

Gordon bet sig i läppen när han mindes vad han skulle göra om bara några sekunder. "Ursäkta, men hur kan ni se det här?" frågade han krävande, och en aning orolig. Han hade sett hur beskyddande en del var om Potter och han hade inte lust att göra dem arga.

"Magi, som många andra oförklarliga fenomen i livet.. Vi är inte helt säkra själva på exakt hur det går till, men jag skulle chansa på att de i framtiden kontaktat flera personer och lånat deras minnen", avslöjade Dumbledore.

"Det positiva är att vi åtminstone vet att Harry är i liv i framtiden", sade Sirius i en optimistisk ton.

"Jag hatar att förstöra för dig Sirius, men det här minnet verkar inte vara ifrån din gudsons perspektiv", sade madam Bones försiktigt. "Det betyder självklart inte att mr Potter inte är vid liv."

"Vi har sett andra minnen från Harrys perspektiv, har vi inte. När Harry var i köket med kakorna som exempel, när de… um, satte upp ett upptåg i lärarrummet", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

"Medan det är väldigt viktigt, så är jag för tillfället mer intresserad om varför pojken ville veta", sade Moody misstänksamt.

"Därför att han är pojken med hinken", sade Lee samtidigt som han började blänga på pojken, han hade en bra aning om vart minnet var på väg.

**"Utav lågor kysst sen blev allting tyst, men tystnaden vittnar om att vargakärleken är sann.**

**Tillsammans fick de möta döden, tillsammans fick de brinna ut.**

**Och i hettans plåga och eldens låga fann de två varann igen till slut.**

"Det där är en väldigt deprimerad sång", fnös Gabriel.

"Nej, den är väldigt romantisk", suckade Leanne.

"Den är läskig, det handlar om en kärlek mellan en varg och en kvinna", sade en elev med rynkad panna. "Trollkarlsvärlden må vara annorlunda från mugglarvärlden, men inte ens de uppmuntrar bestialitet."

"Sången kanske inte är helt och hållet bokstavligen… jag tror att det är menat att tolkas som om vargen är en varulv… att han var förvandlad första gången de träffades", föreslog Katrina. "Det är i alla fall hur jag alltid har tolkat låten."

**Gordon smög fram till Harry och slängde hinkens innehåll över honom. **

**Harry hostade då lungorna fylldes med vatten istället för luft, snubblade och föll ner i leran. Barnen skrattade, Harry kämpade för att få av sig ögonbindeln, när han väl fått av den och satt tillbaks glasögonen såg han upp. **

Ginny blängde mordiskt och grep tag i sin trollstav, men en blick från Harry stoppade henne.

"Varför gjorde ni det där? Det var elakt", sade Luna upprört.

"Vad spelar det för roll, det är bara knäppa Potter", fnös Gordon. "Det är inte som om någon bryr sig. Han har alltid varit konstig, missfostret förtjäna det."

Harry grimaserade, men gjorde inget annat tecken på att han hört förolämpningen. Hans nonchalanta reaktion var nästan värre än ifall han blivit ilsken, var han verkligen så van vid såna ord att han inte ens kunde reagera längre?

"Ta tillbaka det", fräste Hermione. "Och jag rekommenderar att du sen håller mun."

"Nej, låt honom tala. Jag är intresserad av vad Harry möjligtvis kan ha gjort för att förtjäna det", avbröt Ron iskallt.

"Hörni, det är lugnt. Ignorera det bara", sade Harry med en näst intill bedjande ton.

"Var det första gången det hände?" frågade Sirius och vände sig mot sin gudson, ifall det var enda och sista gången så skulle han släppa det, men om det var som han misstänkte skulle han inte stoppa tonåringarna från att försvara Harry.

"Nej, men det gjorde knappast någon skada", protesterade Harry

"Så de kastade vatten över dig, jagade efter dig så att du var tvungen att fly upp på taket… är det något mer du har lust att berätta, bortsett från att de klådde upp dig?" frågade Neville plötsligt och alla vände sig förvånat mot honom, med en generad axelryckning svarade han: "Jag lyssnade på boken. Den nämnde det."

"Jag förstår inte varför ni är så upprörda. Det var fem år sen, jag ser knappt någon från den skolan längre."

"Det där bevisar bara att mobbningen fortsatte, det här klippet måste vara från att han var, vad, åtta år max? Men du pratar som om det tog slut först när du började på Hogwarts", påpekade Alicia fundersamt och Harry svor lågmält.

"Det avgör det för mig", muttrade Ron innan han höjde sin trollstav.

"Ronald Weasley, du sänker din stav omedelbart!" fräste mrs Weasley.

"Men mamma, de mobbade Harry. De har inget dåligt samvete över det."

"Vi kanske ska ta och lugna ner oss, jag är säker på att vi kan lösa det här på ett rationellt sätt."

"Mrs Warren, att vara tyst nu kan vara en fördel", sade Tonks ogillande. "Harry har genomgått hemska saker genom sitt liv, att få veta att han ständigt var mobbad i närvaron av mobbarna… tja, jag kan inte klandra dem för deras reaktion."

"Ron, sa jag inte åt dig at sänka din stav? Och tro inte att jag inte kan se er, Fred och George, bara för att ni är bakom min rygg", upprepade mrs Weasley ilsket och tvillingarna utbytte en besviken min innan de plockade ner en rad objekt i sina fickor igen. "Ginny, när ställde du dig upp? Sitt ner!" mrs Weasleys huvud drogs som en magnet åt Hermiones roll när hon uppfattade en rörelse, "Ignorera din tankegång Hermione, jag trodde du var förståndigare än att agera förhastat, jag kommer ge dig en bestraffning ifall det krävs."

Mrs Weasleys stränga röst fick alla att lugna ner sig, och även om ilskan över Harrys behandling fortfarande bubbla under deras hud, så sade ingen något mer.

"Tack så mycket", sade Miriam nöjt och satte sig upp rakt, hon hade under alla ilskna blickar försökte göra sig så liten som möjligt.

"Åh, jag är inte klar än", sade mrs Weasley, nu när situationen var under kontroll vände hon istället all sin uppmärksamhet mot de fyra mugglarna. "Vad har ni att säga för er själva?"

"Ursäkta mig?" frågade Miriam misstroget.

"Harry försökte bara skaffa vänner, och bara för att han kunde sjunga så hällde ni vatten över honom och såg till att han blev utskrattad. Från döma av era attityder var det inte sista gången heller. Så jag vill ha en förklaring."

"Det här är varför man inte går emot mamma."

"Säger barnet som trotsade både mamma och pappa i ett halvår", muttrade Bill till Percy som rodnande.

"Ja, och jag väntar fortfarande på att bli utskälld för det", mumlade det tredje äldsta Weasleybarnet.

"Kom igen, måste vi verkligen? frågade Bradley och himlade med ögonen. "Så, vi var barn. Stor sak. Det är inte som om Potter bryr sig nu?"

Harry rynkade på pannan. "Han har rätt, jag förstår faktiskt inte varför folk är så upprörda. Det var evigheter sen och jag har kommit över det."

"Det är inte poängen, hur skulle du reagera ifall det var en av mina gamla klasskamrater som alltid retade mig?" frågade Hermione.

"Åh…", sade Harry. "Jag tror jag förstår… men verkligen, jag har kommit över det. Ni visste redan att tiden jag spenderar på Privet Drive inte är särskilt lycklig, ni vet redan att min första vän var Hedwig… så kan vi bara, jag vet inte släppa ämnet? Jag vill gärna få det här överstökat."

"Tro inte att det här är över bara för att Harry protesterade", mimade Ron och Gordon bleknade en aning när han tänkte på hur han var omgiven av folk med magi… de skulle inte kunna göra någon skada… hoppades han.

**Miriam log hånfullt, tydligen hade hon svårt att hålla sig för skratt, "Åj då," sa hon hånleendes, "det var synd, hade du sjungit klart den där versen hade jag fått bytt plats med dig." Barnen skrattade högre än någonsin. Harry kom snabbt på benen, genomblöt och täckt i lera sprang han iväg, med tårar i ögonen.**

Harry grimaserade vid synen av tårarna i hans yngre jags ögon.

"Mugglarbarn kan verkligen vara grymma", suckade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

"Det är inte som om vi är så mycket bättre", påpekade Sirius. "Ärligt talat kan vi nog göra mer skada än mugglare, se bara på kära Bella."

"Några av oss klarade sig åtminstone", sade Narcissa.

"Tre av fem, inte så dåligt när man tänker på helheten", instämde Tonks optimistiskt. "Gammelfaster Walburga måste ha varit så ilsken när hon insåg det… nej, vänta. Hon vet inte om hur det är med moster Cissy än. Åh snälla, låt mig vara där när hon får veta det."

"Vi kan alltid hoppas att chocken och ilskan får tyst på henne för alltid", sade Remus fundersamt.

**Han sprang tvärs över skolgården tills han kom fram till en dunge träd, där klättrade han upp i en ek och satte sig på en av grenarna med knäna uppdragna till bröstet och lade armarna om benen. Harry snyftade medan han torkade ögonen, men det kom snart nya tårar som rann ner för hans leriga ansikte. **

"Snälla säg inget", suckade Harry när han såg flera stycken öppnade sina munnar för att kommentera vad som hänt i videon.

"Men Harry", började Hermione tveksamt.

"Hermione, jag är seriös. Det spelar ingen roll. Jag har kommit över det. Jag har inga men för livet bara för att jag inte hade någon vän i Surrey. Ärlig talat så var det en fördel att inte ha några vänner, jag slipper sakna någon."

Hermione grimaserade men nickade sedan. "Okej, men om du någonsin vill prata om det så finns vi alla här."

**Innan bilden på skärmen bleknade bort kunde alla i salen se hur en kvinna, mrs Warren, betraktade Harry och började ta ett steg mot honom innan hon plötsligt gick åt motsatta håll för att hjälpa några andra barn få ner en fotboll från ett träd.**

"Varför gick du inte till Harry?" frågade Ginny i en anklagande ton.

"Barnen, de behövde hjälp", sade mrs Warren, men hennes röst var svag och det var tydligt att hon själv inte ens trodde på orden.

"Nej, Harry behövde hjälp", avbröt Ginny envist. "Han satt uppe i ett träd, täckt av lera och grät!"

"Jag trodde att vi inte skulle tjafsa om det här", stönade Harry.

"Ifall man ska noga handlade det om att vi inte skulle prata om att du saknade vänner, det här handlar om att din lärare inte hjälpte dig trots att hon såg vad som hände."

"Men det är inget ovanligt?" påpekade Harry. "Det var ingen lärare som brydde sig, jag är inte säker på ifall det var pågrund av ryktena om mig eller pågrund av mutor dock."

"Så du hade ingen alls?"

"Mrs Figg fanns alltid. Men det var bättre att inte få hjälp, jag lärde mig fort att Dudleys gäng föredrog att vara extra hårdhänta efter att en vuxen tagit min sida i ett argument… eller försökt hjälpa för den delen."

"Jag…", började Sirius att säga men ångrade sig snabbt, det skulle inte hjälpa att tänka på vad som hade kunnat vari. Harry hade levt hos familjen Dursley och ingenting kunde ändra det faktumet. "Okej Harry, vi lämnar ämnet ifred. Jag tro att vi alla har blitt medvetna om att du int direkt har några lyckliga minnen därifrån. Det betyder inte att vi gillar det, men vi tänker acceptera det för det går inte att förändra."

"Tack Sirius", Harry log tacksamt mot sin gudfar.

"Så… ska vi fortsätta läsa nu?" sade mr Weasley med ett ansträngt leende.

"Um, ett ögonblick. Det finns något jag vill prata med Cedric om, angående labyrinten."

"Harry, jag är redan på, vart det nu är vi är… var… urgh, det här är förvirrande. Det jag försöker säga är att du inte kan få mig att inte, du vet, ta pokalen."

"Jag vet", svarade Harry och log sorgset. "Men det gäller något annat, en minut utanför bara."

n v  
"Visst", Cedric reste sig upp och började gå emot dörrarna i stora salen med Harry strax bakom sig, men en röst stoppade dem båda.

"Mr Diggory, jag skulle inte gå någonstans med Potter. Vi vet inte vad han är kapabel till."

"Ursäkta mig?" Cedric vände sig om och stirrade misstroget på kvinnan helt klädd i rosa. "Jag är inte säker på vad det är du försöker säga."

"Ingen vet vad som ledde till att du dog, det har förklarats som en olycka men Potter var den enda som var närvarande den natten…", började hon säga innan hon själv blev avbruten.

"Jag hoppas att du inte anklagar mr Potter för mord", fräste McGonagall och darrade praktisk taget av ilsket. "För jag kan försäkra dig om att du inte kan komma längre från sanningen, han är inte kapabel av mord!"

"Han mördade sin professor när han var elva, Minerva!" skrek Umbridge ilsket. "Han är kapabel till vad som helst! Han ville vinna turneringen och var redo att göra vad som helst för det."

"Han ville inte vara i turneringen!" skrek McGonagall tillbaka, och alla i salen såg chockat mellan de två kvinnorna, att se McGonagall så upprörd var ytterst ovanligt, och pågrund av det så höll alla i tyst. "Harry har inte mördat någon, det var självförsvar, och han har inte mördat Cedric Diggory eller någon annan!"

"Minnie visar verkligen sina klor de senaste dagarna", sade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Hon och Umbridge har under hela terminen haft ett starkt… ogillande för varandra", sade Neville. "Jag tror att vi alla bara har väntat på att de ska börja bråka."

"Jag är åtminstone tacksam för att vi får se det hända", sade Seamus med ett stort leende.

"Potter och Diggory var de enda i labyrinten!" utbrast Umbridge.

"Harry, kom vi kan prata nu när de är distraherade", mumlade Cedric och medan alla i salen var distraherade av McGonagalls och Umbridges argument smet de två pojkarna ut ur salen.

"McGonagall är verkligen arg…", sade Harry och kastade en blick in i salen.

"Jag kan inte klandra henne, och Harry. Jag tror verkligen inte att du mördade mig", sade Cedric i en bestämd ton. "Vad var det du ville prata om."

"Jag ville bara berätta att det inte var Krum."

"Vad var inte Krum?" sade Cedric förvirrat.

"I labyrinten, när Krum kasta Crucio. Det var inte Krum, eller rättare sagt var det Krum under en imperius", förklarade Harry snabbt. "Han var oskyldig."

"Åh… det är därför ni inte har några problem med honom", sade Cedric chockat. "Så han är… du vet, en bra kille."

"Ja, jag tänkte bara att du ville veta. Jag är inte säker på ifall du ens hade hunnit överväga att Krum är i salen, men… du fattar", Harry ryckte hjälplöst på axlarna.

"Tack. Jag ska ha det i tankarna", Cedric försökte le brett men var inte säker på ifall han lyckades. "Vi borde gå in i salen igen."

Tillsammans smet de in i salen igen precis när McGonagall drog efter andan efter att ha läxat upp Umbridge för något, och innan Umbridge hann säga något nytt svepte Dumbledore in och tog kontroll över situationen.

"Ah, mr Diggory, mr Potter, välkomna tillbaka. Jag ser att Harry lyckades avhålla sig från att attackera dig", sade Dumbledore med ett strålande leende och eleverna i salen brast ut i skratt. "Jag tror vi kan avsluta en här diskussionen nu, och för de som verkligen vill veta vad som hände under tredje uppgiften tror jag att boken kan berätta det."

"Så vi får inte ens diskutera bråket Umbridge och professor McGonagall hade?" frågade Lee besviket.

"Straffkommendering Jordan, för att inte tillta din professor med respekt", fräste Umbridge som var helt röd i ansiktet.

"Strunt samma, som om jag bryr mig", muttrade Lee trotsigt.

"Ni kan säker diskutera det vid kvällsmaten, men jag misstänker att vi har nått kapitlet där vi kommer läsa om andra uppgiften", sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Åh, professor Dumbledore, kan jag få läsa?" bad Natalie McDonald, en gryffindorelev och sekunder senare flöt boken genom luften över till den ivriga flickan.

* * *

AN: Det riktiga kapitlet kommer att komma snart förhoppningsvis, kan inte ge något direkt datum men det borde inte dröja så länge


	30. Den andra uppgiften

**Emelie100**: Äntligen så uppdaterar jag, och jag har skickat iväg nästa kapitel till min beta för att det ska rättas.

**Emmis ngon**: Medan det är en väldigt roande tanke så kommer det tyvärr inte hända. Jag har ingen aning om hur jag skulle få med det i handlingen och det skulle ge mig en hel del problem och vara svårt att förklara. Men om du skriver den scenen själv och publicerar någon gång så säg till mig så jag kan läsa det :D

**Amanda**: Hej Amanda, oroa dig inte över att du inte har kommenterat på länge, medan det alltid är kul att få reviewer så skriver jag inte enbart för det, utan jag skriver för att jag har en brinnande passion för det och för att jag älskar den här storyn som jag påbörjat. Att höra att du märker att mitt skrivande har förbättrats glädjer mig så mycket eftersom jag försöker att bli bättre och jag tycker själv att jag har förbättrats. Jag har egentligen ingen aning om vad Vargflicka är, du får tacka Thalia för att det var med och fick ditt hjärta att smälta.

**Astoria Riddle1**: Tack så mycket, men en stor del av äran hör till Thalia eftersom det var hon som skrev själva minnet, med undantag av allra sista delen där man ser mrs Warren. Men jag är glad att jag lyckades glädja dig genom att uppdatera. Jag älskade också delen där Minnie skällde ut Umbitch, hon har tappat allt tålamod för den rosaklädda demonen, och Sirius kommer alltid stå upp för Harry. När det kommer till The Cursed Child måste jag medge att jag varken sett pjäsen eller läst den, jag vet fruktansvärt dåligt av mig men jag har hört så mycket dåligt om den att jag inte kunnat tagit mig i kragen och faktiskt läst det. Dock så har jag läst sammanfattningen på engelska wikipedia, och jag måste tyvärr erkänna att utifrån det var jag inte imponerad. Så jag gör som majoriteten av Potterheadsen verkar göra, och ignorerar att den existerar.  
Hm, det har jag inget minne utav… kanske ett svagt, dags att plocka far sökmontoren och kolla igenom allting för att se vad jag skrev… men inte ikväll, men jag gör en notering om det. Ifall jag hittar det igen så kan jag kolla upp ifall jag kan få med det någon gång i framtiden. Nästa film kommer att komma ut 2018, tänkte säga 2017 därför jag lever fortfarande lite i 2016 tydligen, men jag ser verkligen fram emot den.  
Jag är glad att mina kapitel och uppdateringar glädjer dig så mycket och hoppas att det här kapitlet kommer göra dig lika glad. Förhoppningsvis kommer det inte dröja riktigt lika länge till nästa kapitel. Hoppas att du har det bra :D

**Tinsy-girl**: Umbridge är en hemsk varelse som förr eller senare kommer få vad hon förtjänar. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet trots att det var sorgligt.

**Thalia**: Jag är glad att du gillade vad jag gjorde med din text, och speciellt Gabriels och Leannes kommentar om sången. När det gäller att det kan handla om en varulv så gäller det att man tänker till lite. Jag läste om den några gånger medan jag medvetet försökte hitta en mening till den och att det då skulle handla om en varulv kändes mest logiskt. Jag borde nog ta och lyssna på låten i sin helhet, varför har jag inte gjort det innan. Aja, nu vet jag vad jag ska göra nu åtminstone.  
Medan det skulle vara intressant att se första minnet du kom upp med så kan jag hålla med om att det kunde ha blivit lite tunt. Det enda man skulle kunna göra i det är att antingen ha flera kortare minnen om Harrys liv på Privet Drive eller ett långt minne där man ser Harry bli bestraffad för att han sjöng… men mina tankar för mig in på spår av minnen som inte skulle vara lämpliga att visa för elvaåringar. Vi får se ifall jag någon gång tar med minnen från Harrys tid på Privet Drive. Det är lugnt, jag misstänkte att det kunde ha varit så att du inte riktigt mindes namnet och du hade åtminstone första bokstaven rätt.  
Ganska säker på att mitt huvud skulle sprängas ifall jag skulle minnas varje detalj som jag skriver, men nu är det så att jag har ett värdelöst minne så jag måste skriva en hel del anteckningar om saker som kommer hända, saker som har hänt och ska diskuteras eller kommentarer någon karaktär gjort som blir relevant i en senare bok. Men jag har som sagt bestämt till 90% när James kommer att dyk upp så jag är lättad över att ha det bestämt.  
Jag vet hur du känner, det är hemskt när man läser en fanfic som man gillar och inser att man nått sista kapitlet och måste vänta på att nästa ska komma ut. Jag ska försöka få ut i lite snabbare takt men jag lovar ingenting. Ska följa dina råd om godis och läsa bra böcker samt njuta av livet och hoppas att du själv följer de råden.  
Kram Lea

**Linneagb**: Jag var faktiskt medveten om Nathalie McDonalds bakgrund och jag tyckte att det var väldigt vänligt av Jo att skapa en karaktär av henne. Jag har faktiskt ingen aning om ifall leken existerar eller inte, det är som sagt Thalia som skrev själva minnet och det enda jag gjorde var att ändra några namn, skriva dit scenen med mrs Warren samt skriva alla kommentarerna. Mobbning är hemskt och allt för ofta så läggs skulden på den mobbade personen istället för på mobbaren och som du sade så är det inte så ovanligt att lärare ignorerar sådana problem.  
Mrs Warren är läraren ja, och medan alla står upp för Harry nu så kan det mycket väl ändras inom några kapitel. Vi får helt enkelt se vad som hände, men Minnie har nu tappat allt tålamod för Umbitch och hon kommer inte att hålla tillbaka i fortsättningen. Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet också, ha det bra :D

**Bokmalvan**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och att jag kunde ljusa upp din dag trots att du hade en tuff morgon. Det glädjer mig att du gillar hur jag ändrar lite i Harrys förflutna och låter alla vara närmare varandra, det bara hände och sen har jag spunnit vidare på det men det är väl hela poängen med fanfiction, att ta in sina egna intryck och skriva sinna egna spins på händelser. Jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket.  
Lea

**Siggan09**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet :D Och du var inte den enda som tänkte på Remus och Tonks i den sången, jag slogs själv utav tanken på att det skulle ha kunnat handla om dem.

**Tricsha Wren**: Jag är glad att du gillade reaktionerna till minnet, och mugglarna ligger definitivt illa till. Många agerar väldigt kallt mot dem i framtiden och trubbel ligger och brygger i horisonten, so to speak. Paddan kommer fortsätta att vara paddan.

**Loopin Lunan95**: Hej Nathalie, jag ber om ursäkt för att jag och Thalia (eftersom hon skrev minnet) framkallade så starka reaktioner från dig. Jag förstår dina känslor dock, mobbning är hemskt och jag hatar att folk faktiskt mobbar andra. Tyvärr så existerar mobbning och mobbarna har inte en tanke på konsekvenserna av sina handlingar. Men jag är glad att du trots det tunga ämnet gillade kapitlet och jag ska se till att Thalia får höra hur mycket du gillade minnet. Jag hoppas att du kommer att gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket.

* * *

**AN**: Tack så mycket för era snälla ord om minnet i förra kapitlet, det var som sagt Thalia (Thalia606) som skrev minnet, jag gjorde bara några små ändringarna och skrev reaktionerna. Så tusen tack till Thalia som skrev ett sånt fantastiskt minne.

**PS**: Har ni hört nyheten om att de bestämt vem som ska spela Dumbledore i Fantastic Beasts= Jude Law har blivit tilldelad rollen, och personligen så är jag nöjd med honom i rollen, jag gillar några andra verk han gjort och från vad jag sett av intervjuer med honom så bör han passa, men jag tänker avvakta med en slutgiltig dom tills jag sett honom i trailern för nya filmen.

Glad påsk alla :D

* * *

_"Åh, professor Dumbledore, kan jag få läsa?" bad Natalie McDonald, en gryffindorelev och sekunder senare flöt boken genom luften över till den ivriga flickan._

**"Den andra uppgiften**" läste Natalie McDonald.

"Åh, toppen precis vad mina nerver behövde", sade Tonks irriterat.

"Det var inte så illa", protesterade Harry.

"Och hur andades du under vattnet? För du hade fortfarande inte listat ut det i förra kapitlet", påpekade Oliver med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"För att jag precis listade ut ledtråden! Inte för att det är den viktiga, jag hittade en lösning innan uppgiften", påpekade Harry medan han inombords hoppades att boken inte skulle nämna att han fick sin lösning bara minuter innan uppgiften.

**"Och du som sa att du redan hade listat ut ledtråden i ägget!" sade Hermione upprört.**

**"Tala inte så högt!" sade Harry argt. "Jag behöver bara… liksom finputsa min idé lite grann, fattar du?"**

"Finputsa det är ett bra sätt att uttrycka det på", sade Sirius med tandlöst leende.

"Det var vad jag gjorde, jag visste att ägget hade något att berätta, jag hade bara inte lyckats tyda det ordentligt", sade Harry oskyldigt.

"Du hade absolut ingen aning om vad ägget innehöll, för allt du visste kunde det vara en teckning på en apa", fnös Cedric

"Hur skulle en apa vara hjälpsam i uppgiften?" frågade en elev förvirrat.

"Det är poängen, det är inte hjälpsamt och Harry hade ingen aning om vad ägget skulle berätta", förklarade Cedric och himlade med ögonen.

"För att slippa att få Hermione att bli arg på en är alla medel tillåtna, inklusive överdriva sanningen", viskade Harry högljutt och Ron brast ut i skratt medan Hermione skakade på huvudet innan hon blängde på sin vän.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione satt längst bak i klassrummet på lektionen i trollformler. De hade ett bord för sig själva. Det var meningen att de skulle öva sig på motsatsen till Locka till sig-besvärjelsen, nämligen Bortdrivningsbesvärjelsen.**

"Jag kommer ihåg när Lily använde den på James", skrattade Remus.

"Mamma använde den på pappa?" frågade Harry förundrat.

"Det var innan de blev ihop och Lily var inte på humör att prata med honom, han hann knappt öppna munnen innan han befann sig på andra sidan av rummet."

**På grund av den överhängande faran för otrevliga olyckshändelser när olika föremål ideligen flög genom rummet, hade professor Flitwick gett varje elev en hög kuddar att öva sig på. Hans tanke var att de inte skulle skada någon, om de råkade ur kurs. Det var en god tanke, men den fungerade inte särskilt bra i praktiken. Neville siktade så illa att han av misstag fick mycket tyngre saker att flyga tvärs genom rummet - som till exempel professor Flitwick själv.**

Neville rodnade och såg ner på golvet.

"Oroa dig inte Neville, sådana saker händer", sade Remus lugnt.

"Verkligen?" frågade Neville och log en aning när Remus nickade.

"Och se det från den positiva sidan, du behärskar förtrollningen åtminstone. Ditt problem är bara att du måste bli mer självsäker på att sikta och träffa."

**"Kan ni inte glömma ägget ett litet ögonblick, va?" väste Harry, medan professor Flitwick uppgivet kom susande förbi dem och landade ovanpå ett stort skåp. "Jag försöker ju berätta för er om Snape och Moody…"**

"Är det bästa tillfälle att pratat om det?" frågade Krum med rynkad panna.

"Det är perfekta tillfället att prata om det", sade Harry glatt.

**Den här lektionen var som gjord för privata samtal, eftersom de andra eleverna hade alldeles för roligt för att ta notis om dem. Harry hade tillbringat den senaste halvtimmen med att viskande berätta delar av den föregående nattens äventyr.**

"Ändå så verkade de ha glömt den lärdomen eftersom de gick till Aberforths pub", muttrade Moody.

"De kommer aldrig låta oss glömma det", suckade Harry.

**"Sa Snape att Moody också hade varit inne och sökt igenom hans kontor?" viskade Ron med ögonen lysande av nyfikenhet, samtidigt som han drev bort en kudde med en sväng på sin trollstav (kudden flög upp i luften och slog av Parvati hatten). "Tror du att Moody är här på Hogwarts för att hålla ett öga på både Snape och Karkaroff?"**

"Kan vara därför", sade Seamus fundersamt

"Jag försäkrar er, professor Moody var aldrig här för att hålla koll på professor Snape", sade Dumbledore allvarligt.

**"Ja, inte vet jag om Dumbledore bad honom göra det, men i vilket fall är det just det han gör", sade Harry och viftade lite vårdslöst med trollstaven, så att hans kudde gjorde ett underligt magplask vid sidan av skolbänken. "Moody sa att Dumbledore bara låter Snape stanna här för att han vill ge honom en andra chans eller nåt sånt…"**

"Det ligger lite mer i det än det", sade Dumbledore lugnt och ett flertal elever såg mellan rektorn och Snape.

"Vad pratar han om?"

"Vi vet inte mer än dig Cedric", sade Cho med rynkad panna. "Inte mer om det ämnet åtminstone."

**"Va?" sade Ron och spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning medan hans nästa försökskudde snurrade högt upp i luften, studsade mot ljuskronan och föll tungt ner på Flitwicks kateder. "Harry, Moody kanske tror att det var Snape som lade ditt namn i Den flammande bägaren!"**

"Verkligen, ska ni skylla på mig igen?" frågade Snape misstroget.

"Det är inte som om du har gett oss någon anledning till att inte misstänka dig", muttrade Harry och Snape himlade med ögonen.

**"Nej, men Ron", sade Hermione och skakade tvivlande på huvudet, "vi trodde ju en gång tidigare att Snape försökte döda Harry, och det visade sig tvärtom att han räddade hans liv, kommer du inte ihåg det?" **

"Förr eller senare kommer det komma en dag då det stämmer", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Um, är det inte den slags attityd som får folk att faktiskt agera på det sättet?" frågade Demelza osäkert.

"Snapes attityd har inget med oss att göra, den existerade redan innan vi började här", argumenterade Fay och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, Snape förtjänar att bli misstänkt för allt sånt."

**Hon drev bort en kudde med hjälp av besvärjelsen, och den flög genom rummet och landade i lådan som det var meningen att alla skulle sikta på. Harry såg eftertänksamt på Hermione. Det var sant att Snape en gång hade räddat hans liv,**

"Vänta, när har Snape räddat Harrys liv?" avbröt Cedric förvånat.

"Kommer du ihåg hans första match?" frågade Oliver och vände sig emot sin gamla vän.

"Svagt, han höll på att ramla av kvasten, va? Tappade kontrollen över den."

"Inte direkt, Quildemort förhäxade Harrys kvast så den skulle kasta av honom medan Snape försökte stoppa förbannelsen", förklarade Oliver.

"Men det är lugnt, Hermione knuffade omkull Quildemort när hon sprang för att tända eld på Snape", avslutade Lee skrattandes.

Cedric blinkade chockat medan han såg mellan Harry, Hermione, Snape, Oliver och Lee chockat.

"Jag vet inte ens vart jag ska börja. Hermione tände eld på en lärare? Nej, vem sjutton är Quildemort?"

"Åh, det visade sig att professor Quirrell hade Voldemort i sitt bakhuvud, så vi har gett honom namnet Quildemort, det går snabbare att säga", sade Oliver avfärdande och Cedric såg sig förskräckt om.

"Jag förklarar allting under kvällsmaten", viskade Cho och motvilligt lät Cedric bli att ställa ännu fler frågor.

**men det konstiga var ju att Snape faktiskt avskydde honom, precis som han hade avskytt Harrys far på den tiden de gick i skolan tillsammans. Snape älskade att dra av poäng för Harry och försummade aldrig ett tillfälle att straffa honom. Han hade till och med föreslagit att Harry skulle relegeras från Hogwarts.**

"Om det varit någon annan elev hade det hänt", muttrade Snape trotsigt och korsade armarna.

"Seså Severus, du är inte hans mest hatade professor längre", påpekade Sinistra retsamt.

"Va?" Snapes huvud svängde runt och han spände blicken i häxan bredvid sig.

Sinistra höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jag trodde att du var medveten om det, hur kan du inte ha märkt att han avskyr Umbridge mer än dig?"

"Det borde inte räknas, det finns ingen som gillar henne", protesterade Snape. "Om jag ska förlora platsen som hans mest hatade professor kan det åtminstone vara åt en värdig person."

"Är du verkligen upprörd över att Potter inte hatar dig mest längre?"

"Nej, självklart inte, Aurora", sade Snape, men hans svar var dröjande och astronomiprofessorn skakade på huvudet med ett litet leende.

**"Jag bryr mig inte om vad Moody säger", fortsatte Hermione. "Dumbledore är inte dum. Det var riktigt av honom att lita på Hagrid och professor Lupin, trots att de flesta andra inte skulle ha erbjudit dem arbete, så varför skulle han inte också ha rätt när det gäller Snape, även om Snape är lite…"**

"Hämndlysten?" föreslog Fay och flinade.

"Irriterande?" föreslog Sirius samtidigt.

**"Ond", sade Ron raskt. "Ärligt talat, Hermione, varför skulle annars alla de som jagar onda trollkarlar söka igenom hans kontor?"**

"Det ordet funkar det med", skrattade Lee.

**"Varför har mr Crouch låtsas vara sjuk?" frågade Hermione utan att bry sig om vad Ron sade. "Visst är det lite konstigt att han inte orkar komma på julbalen, men att han plötsligt är frisk nog att ta sig hit mitt i natten."**

"Det är inte logiskt överhuvudtaget", sade Padma och skakade på huvudet.

"Såvida han bara inte struntade i julbalen och stannade hemma istället", sade Parvati flinande.

"Mr Crouch skulle aldrig göra något sådant", sade Percy genast.

"Klart han inte skulle, mr Crouch skulle kunna bli tagen på bar gärning med att genomföra ett rån och han skulle fortfarande vara oskyldig", fnös Fred

**"Du tycker bara illa om Crouch på grund av den där Winky-alfen", sade Ron och skickade iväg en kudde rakt in i en fönsterruta.**

**"Och du vill bara tro att Snape har nåt i kikaren", sade Hermione och fick ännu en kudde att snyggt och prydligt susa ner i lådan.**

"För att han har något i kikaren, är jag den enda som kommer ihåg att han försökte få Remus sparkad året innan?" frågade Ron.

"Det hade ingenting med det att göra, du anklaga honom bara för att du inte gillar honom", fnös Hermione.

"Så ryktena var sanna för en gångs skull?" frågade Cedric intresserat. "Du borde inte ha låtit det stoppat dig, professor. Du var en bra lärare."

"Jag är glad att du anser det, men det var inte upp till mig. Föräldrarna skulle aldrig ha accepterat det", sade Remus lugnt.

**"Jag vill bara veta vad Snape gjorde med sin första chans, om han nu är inne på sin andra", sade Harry bistert. Till hans stora förvåning flög hans kudde rakt genom rummet och landade ovanpå Hermiones.**

"Jag vill fortfarande veta", sade Harry bestämt medan han betraktade sin trolldrycksprofessor.

"Du får säkert veta det förr eller senare", fnös Ron.

"Vi får se vad som händer, under tiden… bra jobbat med Bortdrivningsförtrollningen, Harry", sade Remus vänligt och Harry log strålande mot honom vid berömmet.

**För att tillmötesgå Sirius önskan att få besked om alla ovanliga händelser på Hogwarts, skickade Harry samma kväll ett brev med en brun uggla. Han berättade allt om att mr Crouch hade brutit sig in på Snapes kontor och återgav Moodys och Snapes samtal. Sedan övergick han på allvar till sitt mest pressande problem: hur kan skulle överleva under vattnet den tjugofjärde februari.**

"Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen borde vara det lättaste", sade Dorea genast.

"Den är väldigt effektiv, men det känns alltid skumt när man använder den", avslöjade Cedric.

"Jag hade inte fått lära mig den än, annars hade jag nog använt den", förklarade Harry.

"Ingen fara, det finns andra lösningar", sade Dorea innan hon började muttra lågmält för sig själv.

**Ron tyckte att det skulle vara en bra idé att använda Locka till sig-besvärjelsen igen. Harry hade nämligen berätta för honom om luftbehållare för sportdykare, och Ron kunde inte förstå varför inte Harry lockade till sig en sådan utrustning från närmaste mugglarstad.**

"Jag kan nästan med säkerhet garantera att det skulle resultera i relegering", sade Flitwick allvarligt.

"Varför då? Potter och Weasley kunde flyga en bil till Hogwarts och syntes!" protesterade Orla.

"De syntes inte mer än i tio sekunder innan de lyckades ta skydd, det var även i London vilket gjorde det lättare att bortförklara", svarade Flitwick.

**Men hans idé mosades av Hermione, som påpekade att Harry knappast kunde lära sig hantera en dykutrustning på så kort tid som en timme. Dessutom skulle han säkert bli diskvalificerad för brott mot Internationella förordningen om trollerisekretess - att inga mugglare skulle upptäcka en dykarutrustning som kom flygande genom landskapet med kurs på Hogwarts var ju knappast troligt.**

"Bilen i ert andra år var tillräckligt illa", instämde mr Weasley.

"Ifall du inte förtrollat den förbaskade bilen från början", mumlade mrs Weasley och mr Weasley grimaserade lätt.

"Den bilen räddade vårt liv!" protesterade Ron.

"Den borde inte ha haft den möjligheten", snäste mrs Weasley irriterat.

**"Den perfekta lösningen vore förstås om du kunde förvandla dig till en ubåt eller nåt sånt", sade hon. "Om vi bara hade lärt oss förvandling av mänskliga varelser, men vi har ju inte hunnit dit än! Jag tror inte vi börjar med det förrän i sjätte årskursen, och det kan gå väldigt galet, om man inte riktigt vet vad man gör.**

"Vänta lite, förvandlade inte Fred och George Lee till en tvättbjörn i sitt femte år?" frågade Susan misstänksamt.

"Nej, det var Lee och Fred som förvandlade mig till en tvättbjörn", rättade George flinande.

"Men hur?" krävde Cho intresserat. "Det är som sagt sjätte årskursen."

"Vi har bara talang", sade Fred och Lee med en axelryckning.

**"Ja, jag har då ingen lust att gå omkring med ett periskop på huvudet", sade Harry. "Men jag kunde förstås angripa nån mitt framför näsan på Moody, så kanske han kan förvandla mig till nåt."**

"Jag tvivlar verkligen att han skulle förvandla honom till något användbart", skrattade Justin.

"Ifall jag var en kattunge eller något så kunde jag åtminstone använda det som ursäkt för att inte kunna göra uppgiften", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Jag tror inte han skulle låta dig välja vad du skulle förvandlas till", sade Hermione, som inte såg det minsta road ut. "Nej, jag tror att din bästa chans är en besvärjelse av något slag."**

**Harry, som egentligen tyckte att han hade fått mer än nog av biblioteket, gick ändå dit och begravde sig bland de dammiga volymerna för att hitta någon besvärjelse som kunde hålla en människa vid liv utan syre. Men hur mycket han, Ron och Hermione än läste och sökte under både lunchraster, kvällar och helger - och trots att Harry bad professor McGonagall om ett intyg för att få ta ut böcker från Den förbjuda avdelningen,**

"Du gav honom ett intyg", sade Umbridge missbelåtet.

"Han frågade om tillåtelse och förklarade varför han behövde tillgång till den förbjudna avdelningen, jag såg ingen anledning till att förneka honom det", sade McGonagall kyligt.

**och till och med bad den retliga, gamliknande bibliotekarien, madam Pince, om hjälp -**

"Jag trodde att det var Snape du syftade på först", sade Fay med en överlycklig min och ett flertal elever kvävdes på sina skratt när de försökte stoppa dem.

"Ni kommer aldrig låta det faktum att Nevilles boggart är Snape och att Neville gör sig av med det genom att ge Snape mrs Longbottoms kläder?" sade Kingsley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Aldrig", svarade ett flertal elever samtidigt.

**hittade de ingenting, absolut ingenting, som kunde hjälpa Harry att tillbringa en hel timme under vattnet och komma upp levande igen.**

"Ni letar bara i fel sektion", sade Charlie lugnt.

"Så vart skulle du leta?" frågade Hermione utmanade.

"Åh det vet jag inte, jag menar bara att det någonstans i biblioteket finns en bok som har svaret", flinade Charlie.

**Den välbekanta känslan av panik dök nu åter upp hos Harry, och han hade svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionerna. Sjön, som han tidigare bara hade betraktat som en naturlig del av omgivningarna, började dra till sig hans blick så snart han va i närheten av ett klassrumsfönster - den stora järngrå, kalla vattenmassan, vars mörka och isande djup började verka lika avlägset som månen. Tiden rann nu också i väg med en svindlande hastighet. Precis som innan han skulle möta taggsvansen försvann timmarna och minuterna med sådan fart att det var som om någon förhäxat klockorna att gå extra fort.**

"Jag minns den känslan, det var hemskt. Jag tänkte aldrig på hur nervöst och spänt det skulle vara inför varje uppgift när jag anmälde mig", sade Cedric fundersamt.

"Det hände mycket under turneringen som ingen tänkte på", svarade Harry hest och försökte svälja när scenen från kyrkogården där Pettigrew dödade Cedric blixtrade förbi framför hans ögon.

**Det var en vecka kvar till den tjugofjärde februari (det fanns fortfarande tid)… Nu var det fem dagar kvar (han måste hitta en lösning snart)… Tre dagar kvar (å, snälla nån, låg mig hitta nånting… bara nånting vad som helst)…**

"Harry, jag tyckte du sa att du inte väntade till allra sista stund med att hitta en lösning", sade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Öh… mer som jag sade att jag inte väntade till veckan innan uppgiften att ta reda på vad den gick ut på… den här gången sköt jag upp det mycket närmare uppgiften."

"Exakt hur nära?" frågade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Um… kvällen innan?"

**När det bara var två dagar kvar slutade Harry att äta igen. Han kunde inte få ner en enda tugga. Det enda positiva med frukosten på måndagsmorgonen var att den bruna ugglan, som han hade skickat till Sirius, återvände. Han drog loss pergamentet, rullade upp det och läste det kortaste brev Sirius någonsin hade skrivit till honom.**

"Harry, du måste äta", sade Remus oroligt.

"Du har verkligen förvandlats till en hönsmamma, du oroar dig konstant över hur mycket jag äter", påpekade Harry.

"Mer som över hur lite du äter", suckade Remus.

"Han kan inte låta bli, Remus är som en liten mormor", skrattade Sirius. "Ser alltid till att du har tillräckligt mycket kläder, har ätit tillräckligt mycket och bär runt på choklad."

"Inte för att han är särskilt villig att dela med sig av den", fnös Tonks och skakade på huvudet. "Han är helt besatt utav det."

"Choklad är bra för hälsan", muttrade Remus trotsigt.

"Det må det vara, men en normal människa bär inte runt på det hela tiden", påpekade Tonks retsamt och Remus motstod frestelsen att känna efter i sin ficka ifall chokladkakan fortfarande låg kvar.

**Skicka datumet för nästa helgutflykt till Hogsmeade tillbaka med ugglan**

"Verkligen Sirius, du kunde inte ha skrivit något mer till honom?" frågade Remus och såg menande på sin vän.

"Jag hade bråttom, jag kontaktade Harry vid ett senare tillfälle med ett längre brev", protesterade Sirius men Remus lyssnade inte.

"Jag förstår vad du menar med att hans svar inte var långt", sade varulven till Harry som log.

**Harry vände på pergamentet och tittade på baksidan i förhoppning om att det skulle stå något mer, men baksidan var tom.**

**"Nästnästa helg", viskade Hermione, som hade läst brevet över axeln på Harry. "Här, ta min fjäderpenna och skicka tillbaka ugglan med detsamma."**

"Vad hände med att inte läsa andra personers brev?" frågade Narcissa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Harry såg så förvånad ut, jag var tvungen att se vad det stod", mumlade Hermione fåraktigt.

**Harry krafsade ner datumet på baksidan av Sirius brev, band fast det vid den bruna ugglans ben och såg den flyga iväg igen. Vad hade han väntat sig? Ett råd om hur man överlevde under vatten? Han hade varit så ivrig att berätta allt om Snape och Moody att han alldeles hade glömt bort att nämna ledtråden i ägget.**

"Jag vet inte ifall jag skulle ha varit till sådan stor hjälp, Remus hade kunnat hjälpt dig mer", sade Sirius fundersamt.

"Jag hade planerat att vara där under uppgiften, men vissa… omständigheter…. gjorde det omöjligt för mig", sade Remus, ovillig att säga att det berodde på fullmånen.

"Det hände nio dagar innan", sade Sirius med rynkad panna medan han oroligt betraktade sin vän.

"Det var en dålig månad… det var 15 februari", mumlade Remus och Sirius slöt ögonen i förståelse.

"Jag är så ledsen, jag borde ha insett… jag borde ha varit…"

"Du var precis vart du behövde vara", avbröt Remus bestämt.

"Um, vad är det för speciellt med 15 februari?" frågade Harry tveksamt.

"Det var datumet Hope, Remus mamma, dog. Det har alltid varit en svår dag och det tillsammans med det fluffiga problemet blev för mycket", förklarade Sirius lågmält för Harry som nickade förstående.

"Det är okej Remus, jag hade inte förväntat mig att du skulle vara där", sade Harry lugnt och Remus log sorgset.

**"Varför vill han veta datumet för nästa Hogsmeadehelg?" frågade Ron.**

"Sirius, snälla gör inget dumt", suckade Charlus.

"När har jag någonsin gjort något dum eller förhastat?" frågade Sirius innan han tystnade. "Du vet, strunt i det. Ni behöver inte säga något."

"Är du säker? För jag kan säkert nämna några få tillfällen väldigt enkelt", påpekade Charlus i en retsam ton och Sirius skrattade.

**"Ingen aning", sade Harry nedslaget. Den tillfälliga glädje, som hade flammat upp när han såg ugglan från Sirius, var försvunnen. "Kom nu, vi måste gå ner till Hagrids lektion." Harry visste faktiskt inte om det var för att Hagrid försökte gottgöra eleverna för deras mödor med sprängstjärtsskrabborna, eller för att det nu bara fanns två skrabbor kvar,**

"Amen för det", muttrade Neville.

"Två skrabbor är fortfarande två skrabbor för mycket", protesterade Lavender med en rysning.

"

Jag är redo att backa upp det", sade Cedric bestämt och grimaserade när han tänkte tillbaka på hur han bara för någon timme eller två sen behövt springa ifrån en utav dem.

**eller för att Hagrid ville bevisa att han kunde göra allt som professor Grubbly-Plank kunde, men ända sedan han återupptog undervisningen hade han fortsatt hennes lektioner om enhörningar. Det visade sig att Hagrid kunde precis lika mycket om enhörningar som han kunde om monster, även om det märktes att han tyckte deras brist på giftiga huggtänder var en besvikelse.**

"Det låter rimligt", sade Kingsley skrattandes.

"Det är mer intressant att lära sig om de som har huggtänder och sånt då… åh andra sidan är det trevlig att veta att man är säker", sade Seamus fundersamt.

"Du får inte ha en åsikt, du gillar explosioner", fnös Dean.

**Den här dagen hade han lyckats fånga in två enhörningsföl. I motsats till fullvuxna enhörningar lyste de som renaste guld. Parvati och Lavender blev alldeles hänförd vid åsynen av dem, och självaste Pansy Parkinson måste anstränga sig för att dölja sin förtjusningen över dem.**

Miriams ansikte förvandlades till ett gigantiskt leende vid beskrivningen av enhörningsfölen.

"Vi har tur att Hogwarts enhörningar låter oss komma så nära, de brukar vara mycket mer skygga", påpekade Charlie.

**"Dom e lättare å upptäcka än dom fullvuxna", berättade Hagrid för klassen. "Dom blir silverfärgade när dom e omkring två år, å hornen växer ut på dom när dom e omkring fyra. Dom blir inte kritvita förrän dom e fullvuxna, i sjuårsåldern ungefär. Dom e mindre skygga när dom e ungar, dom e inte så rädda för pojkar då. Kom nu, kom lite närmare, ni kan gott klappa dom om ni vill, ge dom några sockerbitar…"**

"Det är bra att veta att ni pojkar fick en lektion i enhörningars närvaro", sade Remus lättat.

"Det var ganska fantastiskt", erkände Neville.

**"Hur känns de, Harry? E de okej?" mumlade Hagrid och drog siglite åt sidan medan de andra eleverna svärmade runt enhörningsfölen.**

**"Ja", sade Harry.**

**"Du e bara nervös, va?" sade Hagrid.**

**"Lite grann", sade Harry.**

"Harry, du måste verkligen sluta hålla allt inom dig", suckade Fred och skakade på huvudet.

"Tro oss, ifall du inte gör det kommer du att bli galen", instämde George.

"Det förklarar varför ni är så galna", muttrade Percy och tvillingarna grimaserade svagt. Medvetna om att Percys ord hade en gnutta sanningen, vanligtvis så berättade de bara om sina känslor för varandra.

**"Harry", sade Hagrid och lade sin stora näve på hans axel, så att knäna vet sig på honom under dess tyngd. "Jag skulle va orolig om jag inte hade sett dej klara av den där taggsvansen. Men nu vet jag att du kan göra allt om du verkligen vill. Jag e inte alls orolig längre. Du kommer å klara dej fin. Du har väl räknat ut ledtråden, va?"**

"Den här gången behöver du åtminstone inte ljuga", sade Ginny leendes.

"Jo jag vet, men samtidigt så hade jag absolut ingen aning om hur jag skulle klara av uppgiften", suckade Harry.

**Harry nickade, men samtidigt greps han av en vansinnig lust att erkänna att han inte hade den ringaste aning om hur han skulle överleva på botten av sjön en hel timme. Han tittade upp på Hagrid - kanske hade han tvingats ge sig ner i sjön någon gång för att ta hand om varelserna i dem? Han såg ju efter allting annat på Hogwarts område.**

"Du skulle alltid kunna… öh, kunna… nope jag har inget", sade Dean allvarligt.

"Du har sett uppgiften, du vet vad folk använde för tekniker", påpekade Padma misstroget.

"Det var ett år sen. Varför skulle jag minnas det nu?"

"Du skämtar va? Han skämtar inte… hur kan han inte minnas det?" frågade Alisa misstroget.

"Jag har viktigare saker att hålla koll på, jag menar jag vet i grunden vad de gjorde men jag vet inte hur de gjorde det… möjligtvis ett sätt men jag är inte helt säker", förklarade Dean medan han tankfullt betraktade boken.

**"Du kommer å vinna", brummade Hagrid och klappade Harry på axeln igen, så att det kändes som om han sjönk ner flera tum i den leriga marken. "De vet jag. Det känner jag tydligt. Du kommer å vinna, Harry."**

"Jag önskar att jag inte hade vunnit. Jag önskar att jag aldrig varit med i turneringen", tänkte Harry bittert innan han ryckte till när han kände en oväntad hand på sitt knä. Hans blick for upp och fångade Ginnys oroliga ögon, han erbjöd ett mjukt leende och kramade om hennes hand snabbt innan han släppte taget.

**Harry kunde bara inte förmå sig att utplåna det glada, tillitsfulla leendet ur Hagrids ansikte. Han tvingade sig att le tillbaka och gick sedan bort för att klappa de små enhörningarna, som han låtsades vara lika intresserad av som kamraterna.**

**Kvällen före den andra uppgiften kände sig Harry som om han var fångad i en mardröm. Även om han som genom ett under lyckades finna en passande besvärjelse, skulle det vara nästan omöjligt att lära sig den på bara en natt, det insåg han klart.**

"Kvällen före! Jag kan inte förstå att det tog dig till kvällen innan uppgiften att hitta en lösning", stönade Sirius och Harry grimaserade, undrandes över hur hans gudfar skulle reagera när han fick veta att det i själva verket bara hade varit tio minuter.

**Hur kunde han ha låtit det gå så här långt? Varför hade han inte försökt lista ut ledtråden i ägget tidigare? Varför hade han låtit tankarna vandra och inte hört på ordentligt under lektionerna - tänk om en lärare vid något tillfälle hade talat om hur man kunde andas under vatten?**

"Därför att du är otroligt bra på att prokrastinera", fnös Hermione.

"Tack Mione, jag hade inget aning om det", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Det var så lite, och oroa dig inte. Ingen lärare hade nämnt något om sätt att andas under vattnet."

"Jag vet, du skulle ha sagt något i så fall", Harry log mot sin vän.

**Han, Ron och Hermione satt i biblioteket medan solen gick ner utanför. De skummade febrilt igenom sida efter sida om besvärjelser och kunde knappt se varandra bakom de höga bokstaplarna på bordet. Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt varenda gång gång han såg ordet "vatten" på en sida, men oftast var det bara ett recept: "Tag en liter vatten, ett halvt skålpund strimlade mandragorablad och lägg i en vattenödla…"**

"Vad för recept är det där egentligen?" frågade Susan intresserat.

"Du vill inte veta, lita på mig", sade Harry med en grimas. "Jag önskar att jag inte läst det receptet"

"Var det verkligen så illa?" frågade Hufflepuffseleven misstroget.

"Jag tror att skeleto-väx smakar bättre än vad det skulle göra, vi kan nöja oss med det", sade Harry och rös.

**"Jag tror helt enkelt inte att det går", sade Ron nedslaget från andra sidan bordet. "Det finns ingenting, absolut ingenting om det i böckerna. Den närmaste lösning vi kom till var den där om att torka ut pölar och dammar - Torkbesvärjelsen, ni vet - men den är inte tillräckligt stark för att torrlägga hela sjön.**

"Vad sägs som att göra det i omgångar, du vet använda den flera gånger. För varje gång du använder den borde mer vatten försvinna", föreslog en elev.

"Hur kraftfull tror ni att jag är? Det skulle ta evigheter att tömma en hel sjö, dessutom skulle jag hjälpa de andra", protesterade Harry.

"Som att hjälpa oss andra stoppade dig tidigare, du sprang till mig och berättade vad första uppgiften var", påpekade Cedric med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det var inte poängen med det", stönade Harry.

"Harry, du lyckades bemästra Patronus-förtrollningen när du var tretton år, jag tror du kan klara av att kasta Torkbesvärjelsen några gånger", sade Ernie allvarligt.

"Det är inte samma sak", muttrade Harry envist. "Jag tvivlar att någon skulle klara av det, möjligtvis Dumbledore."

"Jag är ganska säker på att du skulle få en hel del problem utav det", sade madam Bones

varnande. "Så jag skulle rekommendera att ni inte provar det."

"Ja, ni vill inte ha Emmeline Vance efter er", instämde Tonks flinande. "Hon brinner för varelsers rättigheter och om hon får veta att ni skadat några för ett experiment kommer hon inte vara glad alls."

**"Det måste finnas nånting", mumlade Hermione och drog ett stearinljus närmare sig. Hennes ögon var så trötta att hon måste hålla näsan tätt intill sidan för att läsa den pyttelilla skriften i Gamla glömda förhäxningar åck besvärjelser. "De skulle aldrig sätta deltagarna på ett prov som inte gå att genomföra."**

**"Det har de i alla fall gjort nu", sade Ron. "Harry, du kan väl bara gå ner till sjön i morgon, stoppa huvudet under vattnet och ropa till vattufolket att de ska ge tillbaka det de har knyckt, så får du se om du slänger upp det på land. Det är det bästa du kan göra, hörru."**

"Ron!" utbrast mrs Weasley misstroget medan resten av personerna i salen brast ut i skratt.

"Harry, du hade varit vår hjälte ifall du gjort det", sade George allvarligt.

"Ifall det inte vore för viss information så hade det varit vad jag gjort", svarade Harry.

**"Det finns ett sätt att göra det på!" sade Hermione strängt. "Det måste det finnas!" Hon verkade ta bibliotekets brist på användbar information i ämnet som en personlig förolämpning, det hade aldrig svikit henne tidigare.**

"Och det har det fortfarande inte gjort", sade Hermione med ett strålande leende.

"Så ni hittade informationen till slut."

"Det är klart att de gjorde, Terry, Harry klarade av uppgiften", sade Anthony och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag hittade informationen några dagar senare, jag var inte närvarande när Harry hittade sin lösning", förklarade Hermione.

"Varför var du inte där?" frågade Dorea misstänksamt.

"Harry stannade uppe hela natten utan att vi var medvetna om det", svarade Hermione försiktigt.

**"Jag vet vad jag borde ha gjort", sade Harry och lät huvudet vila på Finurliga former för fiffiga filurer. "Jag borde ha lärt mig hur man blir en animagus, precis som Sirius."**

**"Visst, du kunde ha förvandlat dig till en guldfisk när som helst!" sade Ron.**

**"Eller en groda", gäspade Harry. Han var alldeles uttråkad.**

**"Det tar åratal att bli en animagus, och sen måste man registrera sig och allt sånt",**

"Fyra år på ett ungefär utan någon hjälp", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Något otroligt farligt och oerhört dumt", avbröt McGonagall strängt.

"Det var värt det", sade Sirius bestämt medan han tänkte tillbaka på alla minnen från Hogwarts när de befunnit sig i sina animagusformer.

"Harrys pappa och hans vänner är oregistrerade animagusar, det är hur Sirius Black rymde från Azkaban", viskade Cho och Cedric log, mumlade ett tack och tryckte sina läppar emot sin flickväns tinning.

**sade Hermione lite frånvarande medan hon kikade på innehållsförteckningen i Ovanliga trollkarlsdilemman och deras lösningar. "Det talade ju professor McGonagall om för oss, minns ni väl. Man måste registrera sig på Avdelningen för olaglig trolldomsutövning och tala om vilket djur man förvandlat sig till och djurets kännemärken, så att man inte kan missbruka sin förmåga."**

"Hur förvandlar man sig till en animagus?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Det är alldeles för komplicerat för att förklara här, men en del utav förvandlingen är att man under en hel månad har ett mandragoralöv i munnen."

"Vänta, hur fungerar det? Gick ni inte i skolan? Hur kunde ni ha ett sånt löv i munnen utan att svälja det eller råka spotta ut det, eller ens ta ut det över huvud taget?" protesterade Percy medan han försökte tänka tillbaka på allt han lärt sig om animagus.

"Det var inte enkelt, vi misslyckades några gånger", erkände Sirius.

"Vilket var anledningen till de väldigt plötsligt, kraftfulla svordomarna som kunde uppstå", fnös Remus.

"Men hur kunde de klara av sina lektioner?" frågade en elev intresserat.

"Genom att vägra prata", sade Flitwick torrt. "Under en hel månad hörde vi inte ett ord ifrån dem, plus de dagarna som de misslyckades på och därför tvingades börja om. Det var väldigt lugnt under den perioden."

"Ja, tills de faktiskt lyckades. Ingen var förberedd på hur de skulle komma tillbaka", muttrade Sprout medan hon tänkte tillbaka på kaoset som skapats.

"Vänta, ni menar att Marodörerna inte gjorde några upptåg under en månad?" protesterade George.

"Åh nej, det var upptåg, de var bara inte lika högljudda som vanligt", sade Remus och himlade med ögonen. "Jag misstänker att era professorer antog att de börjat växa upp."

"Åh fortsätt säga de, det är inte som om du var inblandad i det hela", fnös Sirius. "Fortsätt intala dig själv att du var oskyldig."

"Men ifrågasatte ingen av professorerna varför ni var så tysta?" frågade Ginny med rynkad panna.

"Vi förklarade allt med hjälp av pergament och bläck, våra ursäkter varierade lite beroende på vem som frågade och när, men jag har för mig att vi bland annat använde oss av förklaringen att vi försökte uppmärksamma alla på hur underhållande vi var och hur illa deras liv skulle var utan våra underbara röster som drar skämt… få se, vi hade även förklaringen att vi protesterade mot det traditionella sättet folk kommunicerar och att allt för mycket sker verbalt i skolan…"

"Inte för att det spelar någon roll, alla antog att de var mitt uppe i en väldigt intensiv omgång av Tysta leken och att alla ville vinna", avbröt Remus.

**"Hermione, jag skämtade bara", sade Harry trött. "Jag vet att jag inte har en chans att förvandla mig till en groda i morgon bitti…"**

"Vi borde verkligen kolla upp möjligheten att bli det", muttrade Ron.

"Ron, det är olagligt", protesterade Hermione.

"Ja, för det skulle definitivt vara det första olagliga vi gör, dessutom vi leder redan en rebell-grupp, så står skillnad är det inte", fnös Ron.

"Jag gör det gärna", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Äsch, det här tjänar ingenting till", sade Hermione och smällde igen Ovanliga trollkarlsdilemman. **

**"Vem i all världen vill få sina näshår att växa ut till korkskruvslockar?"**

"Fred, George, inte ett ord", sade Ginny och blängde varnande på sina bröder.

"Vi tänkte inte säga något", protesterade George.

"För att ni redan har sagt det", sade Natalie medan hon betraktade nästa mening i boken.

**"Det vill jag", hördes Fred Weasleys röst. "Det skulle ju ge folk något att prata om, va?" Harry, Ron och Hermione tittade upp. Fred och George hade just dykt upp bakom några hyllor.**

"Jag är inte ens förvånad över det svaret", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Älskling, jag tvivlar att något som våra barn gör kommer förvåna oss särskilt mycket", sade mr

Weasley vänligt.

**"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Ron.**

**"Letar efter dig", sade George. "McGonagall vill prata med dig, Ron. Och med dig också, Hermione."**

"Varför vill hon prata med er?" frågade Dorea misstänksamt, även om hon var nästan helt hundra på anledningen kunde hon inte låta bli att hoppas att hon hade fel.

"Det kommer att förklaras", svarade Hermione kryptiskt och Dorea grimaserade.

**"Varför det?" frågade Hermione med häpen min.**

**"Ingen aning, men hon såg lite bister ut", sade Fred.**

"För att det var en dum idé", muttrade McGonagall. "Av alla idéer de kunde haft så valde de den…"

"Vi kan vara tacksamma att ingen blev allvarligt skadad", instämde madam Pomfrey.

"Vi skulle ta med er ner till hennes kontor", sade George.

**Ron och Hermione stirrade på Harry, som kände hur det vände sig i magen på honom. Tänkte professor McGonagall ge Ron och Hermione en utskällning? Hade hon kanske märkt hur mycket de hjälpte honom, trots att han borde arbeta på egen hand med den förestående uppgiften?**

"En utskällning hade inte stoppat oss, vi hade fortsatt hjälpa dig", sade Ron bestämt.

"Ni hade hamnat i problem", protesterade Harry.

"Ja, och du hade försökt förhindra oss från att hjälpa dig för vårt egna bästa" sade Hermione och himlade med ögonen.

"Och vi hade uppenbarligen inte lyssnat och hjälpt dig ändå", avslutade Ron.

**"Vi träffas i uppehållsrummet", sade Hermione till Harry då hon reste sig för att gå tillsammans med Ron. De såg mycket oroliga ut båda två. "Ta med dig så många du kan av de här böckerna, okej?"**

**"Okej", sade Harry olustigt.**

"Jag borde ha lyssnat på min känsla att något inte stämde", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Det är inte som om du skulle kunna göra något", påpekade Hermione lugnt. "Allt var bra och löste sig."

"Betyder inte att jag behöver gilla det", muttrade Harry och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

"Jag håller med Harry, vad de gjorde var inte rättvist", instämde Cedric ogillande, han hatade att Cho hade sövts ner och placerats i mitten av sjön.

"De va ingen del av tyrneringen. De va oskyldiga, 'ade inget oh göra me det", sade Fleur hårt. "De borde icke 'a befynnit sig i de situationerna."

**Klockan åtta hade madam Pince släckt alla ljusen och kom för att köra ut Harry ur biblioteket. Vacklande under tyngden av de många böcker han bar på tog sig Harry tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, där han drog in ett bord i ett hörn och fortsatte att söka. Det fanns ingenting i Mossiga trollkonster för helknäppa häxmästare, ingenting i En handledning i medeltida svartkonst, inte det minsta omnämnande av några undervattensbedrifter i En antologi över 1700-talets besvärjelser, inte heller i Vattendjupens vederstyggliga varelser eller i Krafter som du inte visste att du hade, och vad du kan göra med dem nu när du har blivit klokare.**

"Okej det där är en onödigt lång titel", sade Anthony med en grimas.

"Det kunde ha varit värre", påpekade Susan.

"Jag vet en längre titel", sade Zabini och alla vände sig förvånat mot Slytherineleven. "A Handbook on Hanging, Being a short introduction to the fine art of Execution, and containing much useful information on Neck-breaking, Throttling, Strangling, Asphyxiation, Decapitation and electrocution; as well as Data and Wrinkles for Hangman, an account of the late Mr. Berry's method of Killing and his working list of Drops; to which is added a Hangman's Ready Reckoner and certain other items of interest, by Charles Duff, New edition enlarged diligently compared and revised in accordance with the most recent Developments. All Very Proper to be read and Kept in Every Family'."

"Um va?" sade Alisa och blinkade långsamt.

"Mamma äger den, den var skriven 1928 av någon Charles Duff, jag är ganska säker på att det är hennes favoritbok", svarade Zabini med en axelryckning. "Hon läser den tillräckligt ofta för att jag åtminstone ska ha lärt mig namnet utantill."

"Med tanke på att dina styvpappor dör under mystiska omständigheter har jag ingen aning om varför det kan vara hennes favoritbok"; sade Fay sarkastiskt.

"Jag skulle rekommendera att du håller tyst om min mor och inte försöker antyda saker", sade Zabini i en kylig ton.

**Krumben kröp upp i Harrys knä, rullade ihop sig och började spinna högt. Uppehållsrimmet avfolkades långsamt runt Harry. De andra eleverna önskade honom lycka till nästa dag i samma muntra, optimistiska ton som Hagrid.**

"Vi hade fullt förtroende för honom", sade Lavender med en axelryckning.

"Ni borde inte ha haft det, jag var hopplös. Kom på allt i sista sekund", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Du listade åtminstone ut allting även om det kanske skedde lite sent", påpekade Hermione. "Försök att inte trycka ner dig själv."

**Alla var tydligen övertygade om att de skulle få se en lika strålande prestation från hans sida som vid första uppgiften. Harry kunde inte svara utan nickade bara, för det kändes som om en golfboll hade fastnat i halsen.**

"Ifall den är i sjön så kommer väl ingen kunna se något?" påpekade Gordon misstroget.

"Oroa dig inte över det", sade Alisa och blängde på mugglaren.

**Tio minuter i tolv var han ensam kvar i rummet tillsammans med Krumben. Han hade sökt igenom alla de återstående böckerna, och Ron och Hermione hade inte kommit tillbaka.**

"Vart är ni?" frågade Sarah oroligt.

"… Vi var säkra… det var ingen fara", sade Ron efter en lång paus.

"Det där får ingen att känna sig försäkrad", sade Tonks torrt.

**Spelet är förlorat, sade han till sig själv. Du kan inte genomföra det. Du får helt enkelt gå ner till sjön i morgon och säga det till domarna… **

"Du skulle ha blivit utskrattad", sade Seamus genast.

"Bättre det än död", avbröt Remus snabbt innan någon mer hann kommentera.

"Jo, det är sant. Men han skulle ändå blivit utskrattad… jag menar det är inget nytt för Harry egentligen med tanke på tidigare år… men å andra sidan så var folk mer rädda för honom tidigare år snarare än att ha skrattat åt honom…" påpekade Seamus.

"Um, va? Jag är inte säker på ifall du använde korrekt grammatik eller ifall det du sade ens är logiskt", sade Parvati förvirrat.

"Jag tyckte att det var väldigt logiskt, mycket enkelt att förstå", sade Dean med en axelryckning.

"Du är hans bästa vän. Du är ett förlorat fall och har förlorat all logik", fnös Parvati bestämt.

**Han såg det framför sig, hur han förklarade att han inte kunde utföra uppgiften. Han föreställde sig Bagmans uttryck av storögd häpnad och Karkaroffs belåtna, gultandade leende. Han kunde nästan höra Fleur Delacour säga: "Jag visste det… 'an är för yng, 'an är bara en liten pojke."**

"Den åsikten ändrades fort. Dy är inte en liten pojke", sade Fleur bestämt.

"Jag gjorde bara vad alla skulle ha gjort", sade Harry med en axelryckning, omedveten om hur Cedric och Krum utbytte en blick när de mindes hur de båda inte stannat kvar för att hjälpa till.

**Han såg för sin inre blick hur Malfoy lyste med sitt NER MED POTTER-märke längst fram bland åskådarna, såg Hagrids snopna, vantrogna ansikte… Han glömde alldeles bort att han hade Krumben i knät och reste sig så häftigt att katten landade på golvet. Krumben fräste ilsket och gav Harry en harmsen blick innan han skred i väg med den yviga svansen högt i vädret, **

"Så det var därför han var arg på dig!" sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet. "Ärligt Harry, hur glömmer man bort att man har en katt i knät?"

"Jag hade mycket i huvudet", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Du hade en katt i ditt knä!" protesterade Hermione högljutt.

**men Harry skyndade redan uppför spiraltrappan till sovsalen. Han skulle hämta osynlighetsmanteln och sedan återvända till biblioteket, han skulle sitta där hela natten om det behövdes…**

"Det kan vara en bra idé", sade Oliver.

"Speciellt med tanke på att det inte är särskilt hög säkerhet där", instämde Fred flinandes.

"Vad vet ni om bibliotekets säkerhet", fnös Leanne.

"Mer än vad folk tror", sade George och vigglade på ögonbrynen.

**"Lumos", viskade Harry en kvar senare när han öppnade biblioteks-dörren. Med ljuset som lyste i spetsen på trollstaven smög han sig längs bokhyllorna och drog fram fler böcker - böcker om förtrollningar och besvärjelser böcker om vattufolk och sjöodjur, böcker om berömda häxor och trollkarlar, om magiska uppfinningar, om all som kunde innehålla den allra minsta hänvisning om hur man överlever under vattnet. Han bar fram dem till ett bord och började slå och läsa i böckerna i ljuset från trollstavens spets, medan han då och då kastade en blick på sitt armbandsur.**

Moody började muttra för sig själv.

"Åh var tyst, Monsterögat", fnös Tonks. "Vi vet att du tycker att det är tråkigt att läsa, men måste du ärligt klaga hela tiden över det?"

"Jag ser inte poängen av att boken alltid måste vara så detaljerad, vad spelar det för roll vilka böcker han inte hittade svaret i. Allt det här skulle gå snabbare ifall böckerna inte var så fulla med onödig information", muttrade Moody.

**Klockan blev ett på natten… den blev två… Det enda han kunde göra för att hålla sig vaken var att om och om igen säga till sig själv: Det står i nästa bok… i nästa bok… i nästa bok…**

**Sjöjungfrun på målningen som hängde i prefekternas badrum skrattade. **

"Hur vet du det? Hur kan du veta att hon skrattar åt dig?"

"Jag har spioner i hela slottet", svarade Harry sarkastiskt.

"Jag visste det", muttrade Nigel triumfernade.

**Harry guppade upp och ner som en kork i skumbadet alldeles intill hennes klippa. Hon höll hans Åskvigg över huvudet på honom. "Kom och ta den!" fnittrade hon elak. "Seså, hoppa då!"**

"Du drömmer… varför drömmer du?"

"Åh jag vet inte Ronald, kanske för att han somnade?" föreslog Ginny sarkastiskt.

"Men hur kan de, framtiden alltså, veta vad jag drömde? Seriöst? Ron har en poäng", påpekade Harry med rynkad panna. "Jag har tänkt på det ett tag."

"Harry, de vet allting vad vi gjort. Acceptera bara att de känner till dina drömmar", sade Hermione. "Du kommer bli galen annars."

"Hermione har redan täckt en vägg i sovsalen med diagram, listor och garn i ett försök att lista ut allt det här", viskade Parvati högljutt och femteårseleverna från Gryffindor brast ut i skratt.

**"Jag kan inte", flämtade Harry och grep efter kvasten medan han kämpade för att inte sjunka under ytan. "Ge mig den!" Men hon stötte honom bara hårt i sidan med kvaständen och skrattade åt honom. "Det där gör ont… låt bli… aj…"**

**"Harry Potter måste vakna, sir!"**

"Det där är Dobby, det kan inte vara någon annan", fnös Neville.

"Vi hade tur att Dobby att var där, jag hade varit körd annars", sade Harry allvarligt.

"Det låter inte lovande alls", mumlade Remus oroligt.

**"Sluta upp med att puffa på mig…"**

**"Dobby måste puffa på Harry Potter, för han måste vakna!"**

"Jag sa ju det", sade Neville stolt.

"Bra jobbat, Neville", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

**Harry slog upp ögonen. Han satt fortfarande kvar i biblioteket. Osynlighetsmanteln hade glidit av från huvudet på honom medan han sov, och han låg med kinden pressad mot sidorna i Där det finns en stav, finns det ett svar. Han satte sig upp, rättade till glasögonen och blinkade i det skarpa dagsljuset. Harry Potter måste skynda sig!" pep Dobby. "Starten för den andra uppgiften går om tio minuter och Harry Potter…"**

"Tio minuter, jösses, det är alldeles för nära", sade Charlus oroligt.

"Oroa dig inte farfar, jag hann ner i tid", sade Harry i en lugnande ton.

"Det förklarar åtminstone varför du var så sen och andfådd, jag trodde bara att du läst på mer och tappat bort tiden", sade Cedric förvånat.

**"Tio minuter?" kraxade Harry. "Tio… tio minuter?" Han såg på sin klocka. Dobby hade rätt. Klockan var tjugo minuter över nio. Harry kände det som om en tung sten föll från hans bröst ner i magen.**

"Varför var det tvungen att vara tio minuter? Varför kunde det inte varit en halvtimme?" muttrade Charlus.

"Därför att det är min typiska tur, det hade inte varit mitt liv ifall jag inte riskerat att förlora min magi", fnös Harry.

"Det är ingenting att skämta om, Harry", sade Dorea allvarligt.

**"Skynda på nu, Harry Potter!" gnällde Dobby och drog honom i ärmen. "Du borde ju vara nere vid sjön tillsammans med de andra turneringsdeltagarna!"**

**"Det är för sent, Dobby", sade Harry uppgivet. "Jag tänker inte vara med på den andra uppgiften, för jag vet inte hur…"**

"Du måste fortfarande gå ner, annars kan du förlora din magi", nästan fräste Charlus.

"Du vet att jag inte förlorade min magi", påpekade Harry nervöst.

"Jag vet", suckade Charlus. "Jag är bara orolig för dig."

**"Harry Potter ska visst vara med!" pep alfen. "Dobby visste att Harry inte hade hittat den rätta boken, så därför fann Dobby den åt honom!"**

"Dobby är räddaren i nöden", sade Angelina lättat.

"Så länge det inte är något farligt, jag har inte glömt dunkaren än", påpekade Alicia med en grimas.

"Vi vet att det inte är något farligt", skrattade Katie. "De berättade vad det var."

"**Va?" utbrast Harry. "Men du vet väl inte vad den andra uppgiften går ut på…"**

**"Dobby vet visst, sir! Harry Potter måste ner i sjön och hitta sin Vissly…"**

"Vissly?" protesterade Ron.

"Han menar dig", mumlade Harry.

"Jo, jag misstänkte det. Men seriöst, Vissly?"

**"Hitta min vadå?"**

**"… och ta tillbaka sin Vissly från vattufolket!"**

"Så sakerna är på bottnen av sjön", sade mrs Warren.

"… det skulle man kunna säga", sade Ginny ogillande.

**"Vad är en Vissly?"**

"Ifall jag inte visste vad han menar så skulle jag chansat på att Harrys gisslan är något som visslar", sade Dean.

"Kanske är det hans fick-snokoskop som är gisslan", föreslog en elev fundersamt.

"Ja, men det är knappast något jag skulle sakna tusenfalt", påpekade Harry, och log ursäktande mot Ron som skrockade.

**"Din Vissly, Harry Potter, din Vissly… Vissly som gav Dobby sin tröja!" Dobby pillade på den krympta rödbruna tröjan, som han nu bar över shortsen.**

**"Vad säger du?" flämtade Harry. "Har de… har de tagit Ron?"**

"Ni skickade ner barn till bottnen av en sjö!" flämtade mrs Warren förskräckt.

"De var helt och hållet säkra", sade Dumbledore försäkrande.

"Vi kontaktades och gav vår tillåtelse till två av gisslans närvaro då det gällde vår son och vi agerade proxy åt en annan", tillade mr Weasley allvarligt.

**"Det som Harry Potter skulle sakna tusenfalt!" pep Dobby. "Och en timmes tid för dig bör vara nog…"**

**"… 'att leta upp och ta tillbaka det vi tog'", fortsatte Harry citatet och stirrade skräckslaget på alfen. "'Men om du timmen överskridet, det helt förlorat är för alla tider…' Dobby, vad ska jag ta mig till?"**

"Ta dig ner till sjön, stoppa huvudet i den och ropa åt dem att slänga upp mig på strandbanken", sade Ron skämtsamt.

"De hade inte lyssnat, jag försökte något liknande när jag väl var nere i sjön", avslöjade Harry.

"Ah, för att du valde att vara dig själv", sade Ron förstående och nickade instämmande.

**"Du måste äta det här, Harry Potter!" pep alfen, stack handen i fickan och drog fram något som liknade en klump slemmiga, grågröna råttsvansar. "Just innan du dyker ner i sjön… det är gälgräs!"**

"Vadå för något?" frågade en elev misstroget

"Är det någon synonym för något annat?" frågade Julia förvirrat.

"Det kanske är droger!" flämtade Jimmy Peaks.

"Dobby får odla droger?" frågade Jack Sloper misstroget.

"Varför får han odla droger? Är inte droger olagliga?" muttrade Gordon.

"Professorn?" Gabriel räckte upp handen och en handfull av professorerna vid lärarbordet spände sig i förväntat på vad Gabriel skulle säga. "… betyder det här att jag får återuppta mitt projekt i örtlära?"

"Nej, för att odla marijuana, eller andra droger för den delen, är inte ett extra projekt i örtlära för att få högre betyg", sade Sprout strängt och Gabriel sjönk besviket ihop.

**"Vad ska det vara bra för?" frågade Harry och stirrade på gälgräset.**

Neville stirrade misstroget mellan boken och Harry, oförmögen att förstå att Harry faktiskt hade ställt den frågan

"Det får Harry Potter att andas under vattnet!"

"Jamen, Dobby", sade Harry förtvivlat, "är du säker på det?" Han kunde inte riktigt glömma senaste gången Dobby hade försökt 'hjälpa' honom - det hade slutat med att han inte hade ett enda ben kvar i sin vänsterarm.

"Jag gillar att du är försiktigt, men nu är verkligen inte tidpunkten. Du måste ner till sjön ifall du inte vill riskera att förlora din magi", sade Remus oroligt medan han nervöst tuggade på underläppen.

"Vad skulle hända om någon var sjuk, eller låg i koma?" frågade Alisa intresserat.

"Det är ingen som vet, ingen turneringen har råkat ut för det problemet", avslöjade Dumbledore.

**"Dobby är alldeles säker, sir!" sade alfen enträget. "Dobby får höra en massa saker, för Dobby är ju en husalf som rör sig omkring överallt i slottet för att tända brasor i spisarna och skura golven. Dobby var i lärarrummet och hörde professor McGonagall och professor Moody prata med varandra om den andra uppgiften i turneringen. Dobby kan inte låta Harry Potter förlora sin Vissly!"**

"Jag säger ju det, ständig vaksamhet. Vänd aldrig din rygg mot andra, tala aldrig utan full medvetenhet om vilka som lyssnar", morrade Moody.

"Öh, läxar du upp oss eller dig själv?" frågade Seamus förvirrat.

"STÄNDIG VAKSAMHET!" sade Moody som svar i en väldigt hög ton.

Cedric rykte till och såg sig skrämt omkring, letandes efter hotet, halvt förväntade att återigen se sprängsstjärtsskrabban komma krypande mot honom. När han inte kunde se något försökte han slappna av igen och fortsätta lyssna på boken, men höll fortfarande sin trollstav i högra handen, redo att användas.

**Harrys tvivel försvann. Han hoppade upp på fötter, drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln och proppade ner den i sin väska. Sedan tog han gälgräset och stoppade det i fickan innan han störtade ut ur biblioteket med Dobby i hälarna.**

**"Dobby ska egentligen vara i köket!" skrek alfen då de rusade ut i korridoren. "De saknar Dobby där nere nu… Lycka till, Harry Potter, lycka till."**

**"Vi ses senare, Dobby!" ropade Harry. Han sprang vidare genom korridoren och tog tre steg i taget nerför trappan.**

"Tre steg… nerför trappan… som förflyttar sig…", flämtade Colin misstroget.

"Vi kan inte alla vara lika klumpiga som du Colin?", sade Dennis retsamt.

"Trapporna rör på sig! Det är inte mitt fel att jag nästa ramla…"

"Du ramlade ner, du hamnade på trappan en våning ner som också höll på att förflytta sig", påpekade Vaneza torrt.

"Det var inte som om jag skadade mig allvarligt", muttrade Colin och sköt ut underläppen medan han blängde på sin bror och vän.

**Nere i entréhallen fanns det några eftersläntrare, som just hade lämnat frukostbordet i stora salen och nu satte kurs ut genom den stora ekporten och ner mot sjön för att se på turneringen. De stirrade efter Harry som kom susande förbi dem.**

"Du har inte ätit något", sade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Jag var för rädd och nervös för att känna någon hunger, det är okej."

"Oroa er inte, vi såg till att han åt direkt efter uppgiften", sade Hermione lugnt.

"De kan ha försökt få mig att äta ihjäl mig, jag har inte riktigt kunna besluta ifall det är sant eller inte än", informerade Harry de vuxna allvarligt.

**Colin och Dennis Creevey for omkull då han stötte till dem i förbifarten. Han flög nerför stentrappan och ut i det klara, kyliga vädret. När han sprang ner över gräsmattan såg han i läktarna, som hade stått runt drakfållan i november, nu hade satts upp i höga rader på stranden mittemot. Åskådarplatserna var fyllda till bristningsgränsen och återspeglades i sjön nedanför. Elevernas upphetsande babbel hördes som ett besynnerligt eko över vattnet. Harry fortsatte att springa bort mot domarna, som satt vid ett gulddraperat bord framme vid vattenbrynet. Cedric, Fleur och Krum stod bredvid domarbordet och tittade på Harry som kom springande mot dem.**

"Vi trodde icke du ska dyka upp", sade Krum.

"Hur länge hade ni varit nere vid sjön?" frågade Harry fåraktigt

"Vi gick ner en halvtimme innan uppgiften började", sade Cedric och log medan Harry grimaserade.

**"Nu… är… jag… här", flåsade Harry och bromsade häftigt in i leran, så att det stänkte lite på Fleurs klädnad.**

"Jag ber verkligen om ursäkt för det", sade Harry.

"De är okej, jag 'ar förlåtit dig", sade Fleur med ett leende.

**"Var har du hållit hus?" sade en kaxig, ogillande röst. "Vi ska just till att starta!" Harry vände på huvudet. Percy Weasley satt vid domarbordet - mr Crouch hade återigen uteblivit.**

**"Seså, Percy, ta det lugnt nu!" sade Ludo Bagman, som såg ytterst lättad ut över Harrys ankomst. "Låt honom hämta andan!"**

"Ja, Percy, låt honom hämta andan", sade Charlie ogillande.

"Vi var under ett tidsschema", muttrade Percy envist.

**Dumbledore log mot Harry, men Karkaroff och madam Maxime såg inte det minsta glada ut över att se honom. Det syntes tydligt på dem att de inte hade väntat sig att han skulle dyka upp. Harry böjde sig ner med händerna på knäna och drog efter andan. Han hade håll i sidan, det stack som en kniv mellan revbenen, men det fanns inte tid att låta det gå över.**

Harry grimaserade och placerade en hand över sin vänstra sida. "Åh, jag ser inte fram emot det här kapitlet", muttrade han.

"Blev du skadad?" frågade Hermione, som hört honom, oroligt medan hon försökte tänka tillbaka på hur Harry sett ut när han avslutat uppgiften.

"Låt oss säga att jag kunde ha drunknat och var nära att göra det", sade Harry nervöst.

**Ludo Bagman var redan i färd med att placera ut turneringsdeltagarna på strandsluttningen med ett mellanrum på tre meter mellan var och en. Harry stod allra sist i raden, bredvid Krum, som var iförd badbyxor och höll trollstaven redo.**

"Att ha badbyxor är smart, det gör att du inte tyngs ner lika mycket och får det enklare att röra dig i vattnet", sade Terry och nickade godkännande.

"Ja, men de ska till botten av sjön, att ha något som tynger ner honom skulle vara till mer hjälp än nytta", påpekade Marietta.

"Men som Terry sade skulle det försvåra hans rörelser, och med alla varelser som finns i sjön verkar det inte som en bra idé", protesterade Lilith Moon.

"Precis, men det hade varit bra att ha några slags kläder för att förvara sin trollstav någonstans, nu måste han ha den i handen hela tiden och det kan bli problematisks när han simmar", tillade Anthony allvarligt.

"Kan vi inte bara komma överens om att både klädnader och badbyxor har sin för- och nackdelar?" suckade Su Li.

**"Är du beredd, Harry?" viskade Bagman då han drog Harry någon meter längre bort ifrån Krum. "Vet du vad du ska göra?"**

**"Ja", flåsade Harry och masserade sina revben.**

"Det kan inte vara bra att du är så andfådd", sade Dean oroligt.

"Jag lyckades hämta andan innan jag försvann ner i vattnet."

**Bagman gav hans axel en snabb tryckning och gick tillbaka till domarbordet. Han riktade sin trollstav mot strupen på samma sätt som han hade gjort vid världsmästerskapen och sade: "Sonorus!" Sedan dånade hans röst ut över de mörka vattnet mot läktarna. "Ja, nu är alla turneringsdeltagarna klara att lösa den andra uppgiften.**

"För att Harry försov sig", mumlade Zacharias.

"Han var fortfarande i tid, Smith", protesterade Cho och blängde på den andra eleven.

"Jag säger bara att den hade kunnat starta tidigare ifall han inte lämnat allt till sista stund. Det var svinkallt."

"Jag är säker på att Harry hade det kallare än dig", näst intill snäste Cho.

**De startar när jag blåste i visselpipan, och de har precis en timme på sig att återvinna det som har tagits ifrån dem. Jag räknar till tre. Ett… två… tre!" Visselpipan ekade gällt i den kalla, stilla luften och det bröt ut en storm av applåder och bifall på åskådarläktarna. Utan att ge sig att titta efter vad de andra deltagarna gjorde tog Harry av sig skorna och strumporna, drog fram en handfull gälgräs ur fickan och proppade in det i munnen. Sedan vadade han ut i vattnet.**

"Du hade tur att det var färskt, ifall det varit gammalt kunde du ha hamnat i stora problem", påpekade Neville.

"Nev, jag behövde inte veta det", stönade Harry.

**Sjön var så kall att huden på hans ben brände som om han rörde sig genom eld och inte isande vatten. Hans genomvåta klädnad tyngde ner honom när han gick längre ut. Nu nådde vattnet honom över knäna, och hans hastigt domnade fötter halkade över bottenslam och flata, gyttjiga stenar.**

"Se, jag sade ju att klädnaden tyngde ner honom!" sade Terry triumferande.

"Ja, men han kommer inte möta lika mycket motstånd från bottnen när han tar sig till bottnen", sköt Marietta tillbaka irriterat.

"Han kan fortfarande inte röra sig lika bra som de andra deltagarna", sade Lilith Moon åter igen.

"Nej, men han kan åtminstone använda båda sina händer utan problem men ändå ha sin trollstav nära till hand utan att riskera att tappa den!" tillade Anthony.

"Har ni seriöst samma argument igen? Su stoppade det här för bara någon minut sen!" protesterade Padma misstroget.

"Ifall de bara kunde medge att de hade fel!" sade alla fyra Ravenclaws på en och samma gång.

"Jag ser att allt för mycket inte har förändrats på Hogwarts", sade Cedric med ett leende men Cho skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Nej, Hogwarts har förändrats otroligt mycket… du kan inte ens föreställa dig det", sade hon mjukt medan hon tänkte på alla förändringar Umbridge hade gjort.

**Han tuggade på gälgräset så hårt och snabbt han kunde. Det kändes äckligt slemmigt och gummiaktigt, som bläckfiskarmar. När det iskalla vattnet nådde honom till midjan stannade han, svalde gälgräset han hade i munnen och väntade på att någonting skulle hända.**

"Det är bra att konsistensen var så, det betyder att det var färskt", sade Neville snabbt och Harrys halvhjärtade blängande blick försvann.

**Han hörde skratt från publiken och förstod att han måste verka idiotisk som vara vadade ut i sjön utan att visa minsta tecken på magiska krafter. Den del av honom som fortfarande var torr knottrade sig av gåshud, och Harry började darra våldsamt där han stod till hälften nersänkt i det isiga vattnet, medan en bitande vind fick hans hår att lyfta sig. Han undvek att titta bort mot läktarna. Skratten blev allt högre, och det kom visslingar och hånfulla tillrop från Slytherinelever.**

"Det hade sett mer löjligt ut ifall du hade följt din plan", fnös Hermione.

"Jag var desperat, och jag såg inte att ni kom med några bättre förslag", protesterade Harry

"Vill vi veta vad Harrys plan var?" frågade Ginny med ett höj ögonbryn.

"Nej", "ja", svarade både Harry och Ron på samma gång innan de började att stirra på varandra, båda fullt beslutna att inte vara den första som tittade bort.

"Hans första plan var att smita ner till Hogsmeade, tillkalla Nattbussen för att åka till London där han skulle köpa en dykarutrustningen, jag sköt snabbt ner den idén eftersom han inte hade en chans att lära sig hantera det på den tiden han hade, för att inte tala om licensen han behöver."

"Hans andra plan var mycket mer simpel", sade Ron som fortfarande hade sin blick stadigt fäst med Harrys.

"Mycket mer idiotisk, han skulle skaffa en liten jolle som han skulle ro ut med för att sedan fiska upp sin gisslan", fnös Hermione.

"Jag var desperat och hade ingen annan lösning", upprepade Harry.

**Sedan kändes det plötsligt som om en osynlig kudde pressades över näsan och munnen. Harry försökte dra efter andan, men det gjorde honom alldeles yr; hans lungor var tomma, och han kände med ens ett genomträngande smärta på vardera sida om halsen. Han slog händerna om halsen **

"Du såg väldigt löjlig ut i det ögonblicket", sade Justin, medan Harry diskret flyttade sina händer så de nu täckte hans hals. Eftersom han varit medveten om att smärtan var påväg så hade han kunnat förbereda sig och fick det se ut som om han endast värmde halsen med händerna, istället för att dölja det faktum att halsen brände av smärta.

"Nej, det var skrämmande. Hans händer flög upp till halsen och det såg ut som om han hade något slags anfall", sade Katie. "Vi blev oroliga."

"Sen hjälpte det att du bara någon minut efter det informerade oss om att du mådde bra", tillade Angelina med ett leende.

**och kände att det hade uppstått två stora skåror alldeles nedanför öronen.**

"Inte en chans!" flämtade Nigel. "Det är så coolt. Jag menar jag visste det hände, men jag fatta inte hur coolt det är förrän nu!"

"Skåror nedanför öronen, som på halsen? Är inte det farligt?" frågade Bradley nervöst.

"Jag förstår inte varför du skulle bry dig", sade Fay irriterat.

"Det är inte som om du brytt dig om Harrys välmående innan", tillade Ginny och blängde på den äldre pojken.

**De fladdrade i den kalla luften… Han hade fått gälar. Utan att fundera närmare gjorde han det enda som verkade förnuftigt… han kastade sig med huvudet före ner i vatten. **

Remus rynkade på pannan innan han muttrandes rörde på sin trollstav diskret och Harrys huvud omgavs av en bubbla fylld med vatten. Han var inte säker på ifall det var nödvändigt, men han tog hellre risken av att göra Harry lite blöt än låta honom svimma av syrebrist.

**Den första klunken iskallt sjövatten kändes som ett livgivande andetag. Det slutade snurra i huvudet. Han sög i sig en ny stor klunk vatten som lätt passerade genom hans gälar och sände upp syre till hjärnan. Han sträckte ut händerna framför sig och stirrade på dem.**

"Är allting bra Harry?" frågade Remus försiktigt.

Harry log och gjorde tummen upp med sina nya simhudstäckta händer mot den äldre trollkarlen.

**De såg gröna och spöklika ut under vattnet, och han hade fått simhud mellan fingrarna. Han vred på sig och tittade på sina bara fötter - de hade blivit längre, och tårna hade också fått simhud. Det som ut som om det hade växt ut simfötter på honom.**

"Det där är så skumt", mumlade Jimmy.

"Det är så coolt", rättade Jack genast.

"Jag är så glad att jag höll mig till bubbelhuvudförtrollningen", mumlade Cedric.

**Vattnet kändes inte heller lika iskallt längre. Tvärtom kände han sig behagligt sval och mycket lätt. Harry tog några simtag och förundrade sig över hur fort och långt simfötterna kunde driva fram honom genom vattnet. Han märkte också hur klart han såg här nere, han behövde inte ens blinka. **

"Vi borde skaffa oss gälgräs."

"Du skulle bara våga, Fred, George. Tänk inte ens tanken."

"Men mamma, vi skulle kunna göra stordåd med det!" protesterade George.

"Det är just det som oroar mig", sade mrs Weasley strängt.

**Trevande dök han neråt ett par meter innan han tog i och knuffade sig genom vattnet uppåt, lät sina ben driva honom framåt för att bryta vattenytan, kraften bakom hans simrörelser fick honom att hamna tre meter ovanför vattenytan. I ren glädje gjorde han två bakåt volter innan han försvann ner under ytan igen, Seamus och Deans uppmuntrande jubel ekandes i hans öron.**

"Du hörde oss!" sade Seamus och Dean samtidigt.

"De var inte de enda som jublade", protesterade George.

"Ja, vi gjorde också det", instämde Fred och nickade ivrigt.

"Jag tror inte att det var många som inte jublade när de såg det. Alla älskade det", skrattade Ginny.

**Han hade snart simmat så långt ut i sjön att han inte såg bottnen längre. Han riktade huvudet neråt och dök djupt, djupt ner. Tystnaden pressade mot öronen då han susade fram över ett besynnerligt, mörkt och suddigt undervattenslandskap. Han kunde bara se tre meter framför sig, så när han flög fram genom vattnet dök hela tiden nya scener upp ur det mötande mörkret: skogar av böljande, trassliga svartalger, vida gyttjefält överströdda med svagt glimmande stenar.**

"Harry, måste du alltid få det att låta så fint?" frågade Lavender misstroget.

"Exakt vad i den där meningen får sjön att låta fin?" ifrågasatte Ron misstroget medan Harry ryckte på axlarna

"Det lät så mystiskt", sade Lavender.

"Använd då ordet mystiskt istället för fint."

"Men Ron, det är det mystiska som får det att låta fint", protesterade Lavender bestämt.

"Jag förstår mig verkligen inte på flickor ibland", mumlade Ron.

**Han fortsatte djupare och djupare ner mot mitten av sjön, med ögonen vidöppna och stirrande genom det sällsamt grålysande vattnet omkring honom. Han spejade mot skuggorna längre bort, där vattnet blev ogenomskinligt. Små fiskar sköt förbi honom som silverpilar. Ett par gånger tyckte han att han såg någonting större öra sig framför honom, men när han kom närmare upptäckte han att det bara var en stor, svartnad trädstam eller täta tångruskor. Det syntes inte det minsta spår av de andra turneringsdeltagarna, vattufolket eller Ron - och som tur var inte heller av jättebläckfisken. **

"Leroy skulle inte skada någon!" protesterade Lee högljutt.

"Leroy?" mumlade Miriam förvirrat. "Vem döper en bläckfisk till Leroy?"

"Varför finns det ens en bläckfisk. Lever inte de i saltvatten?" muttrade Bradley

"Ni är i en skola för häxkonster och trolldom", påpekade Dennis, oförmögen att inte besvara deras kommentar. "Hur kan ni tycka att en bläckfisk som heter Leroy är skumt?"

"De kanske har rätt, vi uppskattar inte Leroy tillräckligt mycket. Vi borde hålla en fest i hans ära", sade Lee och nickade med huvudet som om han sagt något otroligt viktigt.

"Du vill bara ha en ursäkt för att anordna en fest", påpekade Leanne och himlade med ögonen.

"Vart kommer Leroy ifrån? Han har rätt, en jättebläckfisk i en sjö i Skottland är ganska udda, är det inte?" påpekade Hermione.

"Min gissning var att Hagrid är ansvarig för den", sade Seamus med en axelryckning.

"Det… är ganska troligt", erkände Ron en aning chockat, han hade förväntat sig en mer bisarr gissning ifrån sin kompis.

"Dumbledore måste ha accepterat att Hagrid lade den i sjön dock… jag undrar hur den konversationen gick", sade Dean fundersamt.

"Det låter bra Hagrid, lägg den i sjön?" föreslog Neville tveksamt

**Ljusgröna sjöväxter sträckte sig framför honom så långt ögat nådde, nästan meterhöga som på en äng med förvuxet gräs. **

"Simma inte dit", sade Remus genast.

"Det är nog redan för sent", sade Ron med en grimas. "Harry berättade vad som hände i sjön… eller delar av det, jag har märkt att han gillar hålla saker hemligt."

Harry började genast protesterade, men det enda som hände var att bubblor skapades i vattnet som omgav hans huvud och han nöjde sig med att blänga på sin vän.

**Harry stirrade framför sig utan att blinka och försökte urskilja skepnader genom dunklet. Sedan, utan förvarning, grep någonting tag om hans fotled. Harry vred sig hastigt runt och fick syn på en grindylogg, en liten vattendemon med horn, som tittade fram ur sjögräset med de långa fingrarna i ett järnhårt grepp om Harrys ben och de spetsiga huggtänderna blottade. Harry stack snabbt in sina simhudsfingrar innanför klädnaden och fumlade efter trollstaven. Då han äntligen fick grepp om den hade två grindyloggar till stuckit upp ur sjögräset och fattat tag i hans klädnad i ett försök att dra ner honom. **

"De positiva nyheterna är att professor Lupin gick igenom grindyloggar med er året innan", påpekade Amanda.

"Frågan är bara ifall Potter kommer ihåg det", påpekade McLaggen.

"Jag har fullt förtroende för Harry", sade Remus bestämt.

**"Relashio!" ropade Harry,**

"Tack och lov att Harry kom ihåg det", muttrade Remus lättat och skakade på huvudet.

"Men han är under vatten, vad för hjälp kan det vara då?"

"Så länge viljan finns där bör det fungera", sade Remus.

"Vänta lite, jag trodde du hade fullt förtroende för honom", protesterade Astoria misstänksamt.

"Han är min brorson, jag kommer oroa mig oavsett vad", svarade Remus med ett mjukt leende.

**men istället för ljud kom det en stor bubbla ur munnen på honom. Hans trollstav uppförde sig inte heller som vanligt - i stället för att skicka gnistor mot grindyloggarna bombarderade den dem med något som verkade vara strålar av kokande vatten, för det uppstod ilskna röda fläckar på vattendemonernas hud där de blev träffade.**

"Okej det där är coolt", sade Jimmy imponerat.

"Vi visste att du kunde klara det", sade Sirius i en stolt ton och Remus log uppmuntrande mot Harry som öppnade munnen innan han stängde den igen, medveten om att han inte skulle kunna få fram några ord.

"Det är okej, Harry. Vi vet", sade Remus vänligt och Harry log tacksamt.

**Harry slet loss vristen ur grindyloggens grepp och simmade därifrån det fortaste han kunde, medan han då och då skickade iväg några strålar kokhett vatten över axeln på måfå. Ett par gånger kände han en av grindyloggarna slita efter hans fot igen och sparkade kraftigt för att skada den av sig.**

Hermione rynkade på pannan.

"Hermione, nej. Om Harry inte hade bekämpat dem med våld hade han kunnat dött", sade Ron allvarligt.

"Okej, låt oss inte ta och överdriva nu, han hade bara behövt kalla på hjälp", påpekade Daphne.

"Lite svårt att kalla på hjälp när du försöker bekämpa varelser som vill döda dig, på botten av en djup sjö!", sköt Ron tillbaka.

"Ingen skulle ha dött!" sade Tracy och himlade med ögonen.

"Säg det till Cedric", sade Ron innan han förfärat slog handen för munnen medan en tystnad sänkte sig över salen.

"Ronald, har du aldrig någon takt?" fräste Hermione misstroget medan hon smällde till sin vän.

"Nej, um… det är lugnt… varför tassa runt ämnet. Jag kommer dö, är död… strunt samma, det är okej. Turneringen var farlig, vi alla visste det när vi anmälde oss", sade Cedric en aning skrovligt.

"Jag borde fortfarande inte sagt det, det var okänsligt", sade Ron generat.

"För er har jag varit död i ett halvår, någon gång måste ni prata om det. Att jag är här är inte en direkt typisk situation."

"Urgh, Gryffindors och Hufflepuffs är alldeles för förlåtande. Ibland tror jag att vi Slytherins och Ravenclawarna är de enda som faktiskt är förmögna att hålla ett agg vid liv längre än några timmar", klagade Alisa.

**Till sist kände han hur hans fot drämde till en hornprydd skalle, och då han tittade bakåt såg han den bedövade grindyloggen flyta i väg, alldeles vindögd, medan dess kamrater hytte med knytnävarna åt Harry innan de sjönk tillbaka ner i sjögräset.**

"De gav upp åtminstone", sade Hermione lättat.

"Är du lättad för att de inte blev mer skadade eller för att Harry inte blev skadad?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.

"För att Harry inte blev skadad!" nästan skrek Hermione i en misstrogen ton.

"Right, jag kontrollerade bara. Du är väldigt mycket för… jag ska hålla tyst nu", sade Ron när han märkte blicken som Hermione gav honom.

**Harry saktade ner farten en smula och stack tillbaka trollstaven under klädnaden. Han spejade omkring sig och lyssnade igen. Han cirklade runt i vattnet medan tystnaden tryckte hårdare än någonsin mot trumhinnorna. Han visste att han måste vara ännu djupare ner i sjön nu, men ingenting rörde sig bortsett från de skvalpande algerna.**

**"Hur går det för dig?" **

"Vänta vad var det?" flämtade Colin.

"Troligtvis en annan deltagare", sade Fay och himlade med ögonen.

"Det skulle kunna vara Leroy", påpekade Lee.

"Leroy är en bläckfisk, han kan inte tala!"

"Det kan inte deltagarna heller, de är under vattnet!" sade Lee bestämt.

"Åh ja, för att en bläckfisk talar till Harry är så mycket troligare än att det faktiskt skulle vara en av de andra deltagarna", sade Fay hånande.

**Harry trodde att hjärtat skulle stanna. Han svängde hastigt runt och fick syn på den suddiga skepnaden av Missnöjda Myrtle, som flöt ett stycke framför honom och betraktade honom genom sina tjocka pärlglasögon.**

"Där har ni ert svar", sade Neville med en fnysning.

"Ja… jag hade föredragit ifall det varit Leroy."

"Det skulle aldrig ha varit Leroy, det kunde inte ha varit Leroy!" utbrast Fay högljutt medan hon gestaltade vilt med händerna.

**"Myrtle!" försökte Harry ropa, men det kom bara en stor bubbla ur munnen på honom igen. Missnöjda Myrtle började faktiskt fnissa.**

"Det är så skumt att höra att hon fnissade", mumlade Katrina.

"Är det inte sorgligt ändå att vi knappt kan föreställa oss henne lycklig", mumlade Amanda.

**"Du borde ta och försökte där borta!" sade hon sen och pekade. "Jag följer inte med dig… jag gillar dem inte särskilt mycket, för de jagar alltid bort mig när jag kommer för nära."**

"Jag kan inte föreställa mig varför", sade Cedric sarkastiskt och rös igen när han mindes hur spökflickan tydligen spionerat på honom i badet.

**Harry gjorde ett tecken åt henne med uppåtvända tummar för att visa sin tacksamhet. Sedan simmade han i väg igen och såg till att hålla sig en bit ovanför sjögrässkogen för att undvika fler grindyloggar som kunde ligga på lur där.**

"Du lär dig av dina misstag", sade Hermione retsamt.

Harrys mun och öppnades och en rad bubblor kom ut från hans mun.

"Ja, vi har absolut ingen aning om vad du säger", fnös Ron.

Som svar höll Harry upp sin hand och gjorde en ful gest.

"Harry!" utbrast mrs Weasley chockat. "Be om ursäkt."

Harry höjde ett ögonbryn innan han log änglalikt, vände sig mot sina två närmaste vänner och började säga en väldigt lång fras. Ingen i salen förstod förstås vad det var han sade då Harry var oförmögen att prata och de betraktade den långa raden bubblor som flydde från hans mun.

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vad han sade, men jag garanterar att det inte var en ursäkt", skrattade Oliver och skakade på huvudet.

"Verkligen? Vad gav dig den idéen? Det alldeles för oskyldiga leendet eller det faktum att meningen var alldeles för lång för att endast vara 'jag är ledsen'?" frågade Ron sarkastiskt.

**Han fortsatte att simma - det kändes som minst tjugo minuter - och passerade över vidsträckta ytor av svart dy, som virvlade upp i täta moln när han fick vattnet att röra sig. Och så, äntligen, hörde han brottstycken av vattufolkets sällsamma sång.**

**_En timmes tid för dig bör vara nog_**

**_Att leta upp och ta tillbaka det vi tog…_**

"Åh toppen, den läskiga låten är tillbaka", fnös Alicia.

"Tänk positivt… du vet jag vet inte ens vart jag är påväg med det här, jag tänker bara hålla tyst nu", sade Leanne.

"Bra, jag föredrar henne tyst", muttrade McLaggen.

"Du är bara sur för att hon inte ville gå ut med dig", fnös Jack Sloper.

**Harry simmare fortare och fick snart syn på en stor sten som stack upp i det grumliga vattnet framför honom. Det fanns målade bilder av vattufolket på den, de bar spjut och jagade ett djur som liknade jättebläckfisken. Harry simmade vidare förbi klippan och följde ljudet av vattusången.**

**_Halva din tid har gått, så skynda dig att leta fort_**

**_Om det du söker ej skall stanna här och ruttna bort…_**

"Åh, det var efter det som vi aldrig fick se Harry igen?"

"Aldrig se Harry igen? Vänta är Potter död, är det där någon konstig typ av zombie?" frågade Gordon en aning skrämt.

"Nej, de menar att vi under hela uppgiften kunde se deltagarna på… ja, jag vet inte riktigt hur det funkar men låt oss säga att det var någon typ av hologram", sade Katie förklarande. "

"Kom till saken."

"Jag skulle inte vara så otrevlig, ett flertal personer här inne är redan tillräckligt arga på dig och dina vänner", avbröt Fred i en irriterad ton.

"Fint, poängen är att vi kunde se ögonblick från de fyra deltagarnas resa under vattnet, däremot så fick vi inte längre se dem när de närmade sig punkten där gisslan fanns", sade Katie i en kortfattad ton.

**En samling primitiva grottbostäder täckta med alger dök plötsligt fram ur dunklet på alla sidor. Här och där i de mörka fönstren såg Harry ansikten… ansikten som inte hade den minsta likhet med sjöjungfrun på tavlan i prefekternas badrum.**

"Nej, de är inte ens i närheten", skrattade Bill.

"Men jag trodde sjöjungfrur var menade att vara vackra", protesterade Miriam.

"Det är bara myter mugglare har hittat på", svarade Charlie avfärdande.

**Vattufolket hade gråaktig hud och långt, vilt, mörkgrönt hår. Deras ögon var gula, liksom deras trasiga tänder, och de bar tjocka halsband av småstenar. De kastade lömska blickar på Harry då han simmade förbi. Ett par stycken kom ut ur sina stenhålor för att kunna se honom bättre. Deras kraftiga, silverskimrande fiskstjärtar piskade i vattnet, och de hade spjut i händerna.**

"De är inte direkt Ariel", fnissade en mugglarfödd flicka.

"Inte ens i närheten", instämde en annan elev som själv hade sett Disneyfilmen.

**Harry simmade hastigt vidare medan han spejade runt. Snart blev bostäderna flera och tätare. Några av dem hade trädgårdar med sjögräs och tång, och han såg till och med en grindylogg bunden utanför en dörr som en liten hund.**

"Åh, kan jag få en sån som ett husdjur?" flämtade en förstaårselev.

"Nej, miss Cooper, du kan inte få en grindylogg som husdjur. Hörde du inte hur de agerade för några minuter sen?" frågade Burgage misstroget.

"Ja, men den där verkade tam. Den låter gullig!" protesterade flickan med en vinnande blick.

"Vad är det med dagens ungdomar och vilja ha exotiska husdjur?" frågade Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

"Det har varit en hel del förfrågningar om ovanliga husdjur de senaste dagarna nu när jag tänker på det", instämmer Flitwick.

"Vi kan bara vara tacksamma att ingen börjat fråga om mer farliga djur."

"Det dröjer nog inte länge innan det händer, Severus", Sprout skakade på huvudet.

**Nu dök det upp vattufolk från alla sidor, som ivrigt betraktade honom och pekade på hans simhudshänder och gälar. De viskade till varandra med händerna för munnen. Harry simmade snabbt runt ett hörn och möttes av en ytterst märklig scen.**

"De var imponerande av ditt utseende", sade Dumbledore till Harry med ett leende.

Harry började säga något innan han med, vad de andra trodde var en suck, stängde munnen.

"Jag kan ha fel, men jag tror att Harry undrar varför de skulle vara imponerade av hans utseende…"

"Säg det bara som det är, du vill själv veta det", fnös Ron och avbröt Hermione. I gengäld blängde Hermione irriterat på sin vän.

"Vattufolket i sjön hade inte sett en människa med gälar innan, att mr Potter dök upp med gälar överraskade dem, och det faktum att du anpassat dig så pass mycket och förändra dig för att bli mer som dem gjorde dem imponerande."

"Varför skulle de bli imponerande över att de blev mer som dem?" frågade Nigel intresserat.

"Därför att det inte är den vanligaste lösning trollkarlar och häxor använder sig av. Att en trollkarl, som bär en trollstav, skulle ge upp sin förmåga att prata och använda magi ordentligt är i deras ögon något väldigt stort. Jag skulle kunna gå in mer på det och förklara bättre, men jag tror att de flesta vill fortsätta läsningen."

**En stor skara vattumänniskor flöt framför husen, som omgav något som påminde om ett bytorg. Mitt på torget syntes en kör av vattumänniskor, som med sin sång kallade på turneringsdeltagarna. Bakom dem reste sig en grovt uthuggen stenstaty av en jättelik vattukung. Vid foten av statyn låg fyra personer hårt fastbundna.**

"Vi vet att Hermione och Ron är där, men vilka är de andra två?" frågade Charlie.

"Cho, var det hennes namn? Cedrics flickvän skulle kunna vara där", sade Bill fundersamt.

"Vänta, hur visste ni att Hermione var en av gisslan?"

"Därför att hon försvann samtidigt som Ron, ifall hon inte var under vattnet så hade hon kommit tillbaka och hjälp Harry."

"Vi är alla här i salen, alla utom Fleurs gisslan åtminstone", sade Cho torrt. "Och det spelar knappast stor roll, ni kommer ändå snart få veta gisslans identiteter ifall ni inte redan var medvetna om det."

Ron låg mellan Hermione och Cho Chang.

**Ron och Hermione som förberett sig på att tappa medvetandet blundade i fem sekunder innan de båda öppnade ögonen.**

"Du är fortfarande vaken?" sade de i munnen på varandra.

"Betyder det att förbannelsen är bruten?" frågade Kim Sloper.

"Nej, Harry är ju påverkad. Kanske så kommer vi somna när boken först säger det. Just nu vet förbannelsen bara om att vi är där i boken, men den vet inte på vilket sätt", sade Hermione i en logisk ton.

**Där låg också en liten flicka som inte såg ut att vara mer än åtta år. Hennes böljande, silverskimrande hår gjorde Harry övertygad om att hon måste vara Fleur Delacours syster**

Dorea såg förskräckt på boken.

"Är något fel, älskling?" mumlade Charlie.

"Ifall den där flickan är släkt med Fleur på mammans sida innebär det att hon också är en Vilie…"

"Och hon är nedsövd", tillade Charlus, och hans egna ansikte började bli förskräckt när han insåg att hans frus tankar var på väg.

"En Vilie som är nedsövd och bunden i en sjö full med deras naturliga fiender, det här kommer inte sluta bra", avslutade Dorea allvarligt.

"Inte konstigt att flickan var så orolig ", mumlade Charlus och skakade på huvudet när han tänkte tillbaka på hur Fleur tidigare i boken verkat så orolig, och hur flickan fortfarande nu såg skrämd ut.

**Alla fyra tycktes vara försänkta i djup söm. Deras huvuden rullade fram och tillbaka på axlarna, och fina strömmar av luftbubblor sipprade ut ur munnen på dem.**

Som på en order sjönk Ron och Hermione ihop och Harry grep tag i deras armar för att hindra dem från att glida ner på golvet. I någon sekund övervägde han att släppa taget och låta dem falla ner från sin platser som hämnd, men med en suck ryckte han upp dem en aning så att de var lutade mot honom och inte längre riskerade att lämna sina platser.

**Harry satte full fart fram mot de fyra som hade tagits som gisslan och väntade nästan att vattufolket skulle sänka sina spjut och gå till anfall mot honom, men de gjorde ingenting. Repen av tång, som höll gisslan bunden vid statyn, var tjocka, dyiga och mycket starka. En kort sekund tänkte Harry på kniven som Sirius hade gett honom i julklapp. Den låg inlåst i kofferten på slottet fyrahundra meter bort, inte till den minsta nytta för honom.**

"Du borde ha tagit den med dig", suckade Sirius.

"Ifall han inte somnat i biblioteket och försovit sig hade han säkert tagit den med sig", sade Ginny medan hon betraktade sin sovande bror och vän, och Harry vars huvud fortfarande var omgivet av vatten.

"Fyra hundra meter är inte så farligt, Harry klarade av att kalla till sig sin åskvigg och det var väl nästan samma avstånd?" sade Cedric fundersamt. "Fast då kunde han prata, förstås."

**Han såg sig omkring. Många av vattumänniskorna som omgav dem bar spjut. Han simmade hastigt bort till en två meter hög vattuman med långt grönt skägg och ett tätt sittande halsband av hajtänder för att försöka teckna åt honom att han ville låna spjutet. Vattumannen skrattade och skakade på huvudet.**

"Ärligt Harry, trodde du verkligen att han skulle ge dig ditt spjut?" frågade Ginny misstroget.

Harry log ursäktande mot henne och lyfte svagt på axlarna, noga med att inte röra sig så pass mycket att Hermione och Ron påverkades av rörelserna.

"Jaja, vi förstår. Det var värt ett försök." Ginny himlade med ögonen.

**"Vi hjälper inte till", sade han med sträv, kraxande ton.**

**"Ge hit det nu!" ropade Harry häftigt (men det kom bara bubblor ur munnen) och försökte vrida spjutet ur handen på honom, men vattumannen ryckte tillbaka det medan han fortfarande skakade på huvudet och skrattade.**

"Verkligen Harry, du börjar brottas med en som har ett farligt vapen", stönade Remus.

"Han kan fortfarande inte kommunicera med oss", påpekade Percy.

"Det betyder bara att han kommer att ha mer att förklara i slutet av kapitlet", sade Remus och Harry slöt ögonen medan han suckade uppgivet.

"Oroa dig inte Harry, eftersom du själv inte är ansvarig för att hamna i den situationen så är det inte dig vi kommer skälla på, även om jag skulle uppskatta ifall du inte brottades med någon annan som har ett vapen igen", sade Sirius med ett litet leende.

**Harry snurrade runt och spejade åt alla håll. Någonting vasst, vad som helst…**

"Diffindo skulle alltid fungera", föreslog Terry.

"Men skulle det fungera under vattnet?" frågade Su Li. "Vi vet redan att Relashio hade en annan effekt."

"Kan inte skada att försöka", sade Terry envist.

**Hela sjöbottnen var överströdd med stenar. Han dök, tog upp en särskilt skarp sten och simmade tillbaka till statyn. Han började hacka i repen som band Ron, och efter flera minuters hårt slit gick de äntligen av. Ron låg medvetslös och flöt några centimeter ovanför sjöbottnen. Han drev fram och tillbaka med strömmen. **

"Bra stick därifrån nu", sade Narcissa.

"Tror du verkligen att Harry skulle göra det?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Hermione är där nere, hans kärleksintresse är där nere och en oskyldig åttaåring. Harry kommer inte simma därifrån."

**Harry såg sig omkring. Det syntes inte till någon skymt av de andra turneringsdeltagarna. Vad sysslade de med? Varför skyndade de sig inte? Han vände sig mot Hermione, lyfte den vassa stenen och började gå lös på hennes rep också.**

"Vattufolket kommer inte att gilla det", sade Charlie med en grimas.

"Jag kan inte klandra honom, ifall min familj var där nere skulle jag försöka rädda alla, inte bara en", sade Dean med en grimas.

"Det är Potters vänner, inte familj", avbröt Gordon. "Hans familj…"

"Jag rekommenderar att du inte avslutar den meningen", sade Charlus i en kylig ton. "Hans blodfamilj må vara döda, men han har fortfarande familj."

"Mer än vad han kanske tror", instämde Oliver och Harry började rodna när han såg flera stycken nicka instämmande.

**Omedelbart grep flera par starka grå händer tag i honom. Fem eller sex vattumän drog bort honom från Hermione medan de skakade på sina grönhåriga huvuden och skrattade.**

**"Ta du bara din egen gisslan", sade en av dem till honom. "Lämna de andra…"**

**"Kommer aldrig på fråga!" sade Harry ursinnigt - men det enda som kom ut var två stora bubblor.**

"Vi har tur att Harry bryr sig så mycket om andra", sade Ginny lugnt.

"Det kan användas mot honom", muttrade Tracy.

"Kanske, men jag skulle vara död om det inte var för honom. Vi tar den kampen när den kommer", sade Ginny bestämt.

**"Din uppgift var att befria din egen vän, låt de andra vara."**

"Det där kan verkligen inte vara enkelt", sade Seamus och skakade på huvudet.

"Speciellt med tanke på att han tar låten på allvar", tillade Padma.

"Han gjorde rätt i att ta låten på allvar", sade Dorea med en allvarlig min medan hon tänkte på faran som den lilla flickan svävade i.

**"Hon är också min vän!" vrålade Harry och pekade på Hermione medan en enorm, silverglittrande bubbla ljudlöst växte fram ur hans mun. "Och jag vill inte heller att de andra ska dö!"**

"De skulle inte dö", sade mr Weasley.

"Harry visste inte det, allt han visste var vad låten sade och han tog den på allvar", sade Luna.

**Chos huvud vilade mot Hermiones axel, och den lilla silverhåriga flickan var kusligt grönblek.**

Fleur drog darrande efter andan och en snyftning slet sig ifrån hennes strupe. På ett sätt var hon tacksam att hon aldrig hade behövt se Gabrielle under vattnet på det sättet, samtidigt hatade hon att hon inte varit förmögen att rädda sin lillasyster. Hon kunde fortfarande minnas rädslan innan uppgiften, och hur skräckslagen hon varit efter hon blivit tvingad att avbryta den utan att ha räddat Gabrielle.

**Harry kämpade för att skada av sig vattumännen, men de skrattade bara högre än någonsin och höll fas honom. Harry såg sig vilt omkring. Vart hade de andra turneringsdeltagarna tagit vägen? Skulle han ha tid att ta med sig Ron upp till ytan och sedan simma tillbaka för att hämta Hermione och de andra? Skulle han kunna hitta dem igen?**

"Du tänkte rädda alla!" sade Krum förvånat.

Åter igen kunde de andra i salen endast se bubblor lämna Harrys mun utan att ha någon aning om vad han sade.

"Jag tror att han sade något i stil med att det var en självklarhet", sade Ginny, som hade försökt läsa Harrys läppar. "Vilket det är, han dödade en basilisk för att rädda mig, och jag var bara hans kompis syster."

Harry lirkade loss sin ena arm och sträckte fram den och greppade tag i Ginnys hand. Den rödhåriga flickan ryckte först till när hon kände simhuden mellan hans fingrar, men hon slappnade snabbt av och log mot Harry.

**Han tittade på klockan för att se hur mycket tid han hade kvar - den hade stannat. Men nu började vattufolket omkring honom peka ovanför hans huvud med upphetsade miner. Harry tittade uppåt och fick syn på Cedric, som kom simmande mot dem. Hans huvud var inneslutet i en enorm bubbla, vilket fick hans ansiktsdrag att se besynnerligt uppblåsta och förvridna ut.**

"Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Vad bra, nu är ni två som kan hjälpas åt att rädda alla!" sade Sarah optimistiskt.

"Uppgiften går ut på att rädda en gisslan", påpekade Tjocke munkbrodern.

**"Jag tappade bort mig!" mimade han med panikslagen ansiktsuttryck. "Fleur och Krum kommer nu!"**

**Med enorm lättnad såg Harry hur Cedric drog upp en kniv ur fickan och skar loss Cho. Han drog med sig henne uppåt och försvann utom synhåll. **

"Jag borde ha stannat kvar", sade Cedric ilsket och skakade äcklat på huvudet,

"Du försökte bara få din flickvän i säkerhet", sade Zacharias vänligt.

"Nej, jag försökte vinna", mumlade Cedric skamset. Cho log och kysste hans hand innan hon släppte taget om den.

"Det är okej, du visste att jag inte svävade i fara. Det är bara logiskt att du försökte klara av uppgiften så snabbt som möjligt."

**Harry såg sig omkring och väntade. Var höll Krum och Fleur hus? Tiden höll på att rinna ut, och enligt sången skulle deras gisslan vara förlorad för alltid efter en timme…**

**Vattufolket började skrika upphetsat. De som höll fast Harry släppte taget och stirrade bakom sig. Harry vände sig om och såg en monsterliknande varelse komma forsande genom vattnet mot dem: en människokropp i badbyxor med hajhuvud.**

"Inte en dålig idé", sade Sirius.

"Det var annorlunda", sade Krum med en axelryckning.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte det. Hajar är saltvattendjur!" utbrast en Ravenclaw frustrerat. "Krum borde inte ha kunnat förvandla sig till en haj och klarat av att simma i en sötvattensjö ."

"Det finns en haj som lever i floder", protesterade Parvati.

"Var inte löjlig, alla vet att hajar bara lever i saltvatten. Det här är varför du inte tillhör Ravenclaw."

"Det kanske är sant här i Storbritannien men hemma i Indien stämmer det inte!" fräste Parvati upprört, ifall det var något hon hatade var det att bli kallad dum eller korkad. "Det finns hajar i Ganges floden, och de dödar!"

"Hon har rätt, mamma vill inte att vi ska bada där när vi är där på sommaren", instämde Padma

**De var Krum. Han hade tydligen använd en Förvandlingsbesvärjelse - men inte lyckats särskilt bra. Hajmannen simmade rakt fram till Hermione och började nafsa och bita i hennes rep. Problemet var att Krums nya tänder inte var gjorde för att bita i mindre saker än en delfin, och Harry var övertygad om att Krum skulle slita Hermione mitt itu, om han inte var försiktig.**

"Jag tror att Hermione är glad att hon inte kan höra det", sade Lavender. "Jag har en känsla av att hon inte skulle vara särskilt glad över att höra det."

"Vi kan vara glada att Harry var där innan hon blev skadad…"

"Jag skulle aldrig skada Her-min-nini", protesterade Krum upprört.

"Inte med flit åtminstone", avbröt Lavender med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag tror jag föredrar när ingen våga prata med mig", muttrade Krum lågmält.

**Harry sköt hastigt framåt i vattnet och slog Krum hårt på axeln för att visa honom den spetsiga stenen. Krum tog emot den och började skära loss Hermione. Det var gjort på ett par sekunder. Han grep Hermione om midjan och sköt hastigt iväg upp mot ytan utan att se sig om.**

"Ingen stannade för att hjälpa Harry?" frågade Nigel misstroget.

"Det var en tävling!" protesterade Krum.

"Och ingen undrade varför Harry inte lämnade platsen?"

"Jag trodde det en anledning fanns", sade Krum med en axelryckning.

**Och nu då? tänkte Harry desperat. Om han kunde vara helt säker på att Fleur var på väg… men fortfarande inte en skymt av henne. Han hade inget val… Han högg tag i den vassa stenen som Krum hade släppt men vattumännen slöt sig genast tätt omkring Ron och den lilla flickan medan de skakade på huvudet åt honom.**

**Harry drog fram sin trollstav.**

"Det där är inte en bra idé", sade Remus varnande.

"Det spelar ingen roll nu, det har redan hänt och Harry kan inte svara dig", suckade Tonks medan Harry ryckte på axlarna.

**"Flytta på er!" Det flög bara ut bubblor ur munnen på honom, men han fick ett bestämt intryck av att vattumännen förstod honom, för de slutade plötsligt skratta. Deras gula ögonen var stint fästa på Harrys trollstav, och de såg skrämda ut.**

"Varför ser de så skrämda ut?" frågade Orla Quirke.

"Vattufolket är ett gammalt folkslag som klassificeras som vidunder och bor, som alla vet, under vattnet. Du kan finna dem över hela världen, även om de kommer från antikens Grekland från början och medan de lever under vattnet så har de förmågan att andas uppe på torra land. Deras utseende varierar… men de är hälften människa hälften fisk i principen…"

"Okej, tack så mycket professor Binns", avbröt Dumbledore enkelt och alla i salen drog lättat efter andan, de hade inte sett fram emot en timmes lång föreläsning om vattufolket. "Och som svar på din fråga, miss Quirke, så är de rädda för att trollkarlar i det förflutna har använt sin magi för att skada dem."

"LÖGNER!" skrek Umbridge upprört. "Det är lögner."

"Madam Dolores, det är väl dokumenterat att trollkarlar och häxor i det förflutna inte varit särskilt vänliga mot dem", sade Dumbledore strängt.

**De var visserligen betydligt fler till antalet, men Harry kunde se på deras ansikten att de inte visste mer om magi än jättebläckfisken gjorde.**

"Jag tror att jättebläckfisken vet ganska mycket om magi, även om den kanske inte förstår exakt vad som händer", sade Charlie fundersamt.

"Ingen säger ett ord, jag är inte på humör att höra min bror babbla på om sina teorier", stönade Percy.

"Jag är på hans sida, Charlie kan hålla på i evigheter", sade Ginny. "Det kan vara intressant ibland, men nu skulle det bara vara jobbigt."

**"Jag räknar till tre!" skrek Harry. En strid ström bubblor brast ur honom, men han höll upp tre fingrar för att vara säker på att vattumännen skulle förstå. "Ett…" (han vek ner ett finger) "två…" (han vek ner ett till)… De skingrades åt alla håll. Harry kastade sig framåt och började karva i repen som band den lilla flickan vid statyn, och till sist kom hon loss. Han grep henne om midjan, fattade tag i halsen på Rons klädnad och sparkade iväg upp från bottnen.**

Fleur släppte ut ett darrande andetag, Gabrielle var påväg mot säkerhet. Hon var säker. Hon hade inte blivit attackerad av dem.

"Smultron… Fleur, är allting bra?" mumlade Bill oroligt.

"Bara lättad att Gabrielle inte kommer vara kvar i vattnet", sade Fleur och log.

"Hon mår bra, just nu är hon hemma och leke…"

"'Ar lektioner. 'On 'ar lektioner", sade Fleur med ett litet leende. "Mama 'emskolar 'enne."

**Det gick mycket långsamt och mödosamt. Han kunde inte längre använda sina simhudshänder till att ta simtag med, så han sparkade våldsamt med simfötterna i stället, men Ron och Fleurs syster var tunga som fyllda potatissäckar. De tyngde och drog honom tillbaka neråt.**

Fleur spände sig, orolig för vad som skulle hända, me tvingade sig sedan att slappna av. Ingenting hade hänt, Gabrielle var säker.

**Han riktade blicken upp mot ytan, trots att han visste att han fortfarande måste befinna sig djupt nere, eftersom vattnet ovanför honom var så mörkt. Han kunde känna någonting gripa tag i hans fot.**

"Du kan verkligen inte få en paus?" suckade Neville.

"Är det vattufolket som protesterar emot att du tog med dig en extra gisslan?" frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Inte direkt", mimade Harry med en grimas, men han var osäker på ifall någon förstod det.

**När han tittade ner såg han återigen en grindylogg, den här gången följd utav åtminstone tre dussintal andra. Medan han försökt få med sig Ron och den lilla flickan hade han drivit ut över sjögräset och algerna igen och var nu omringad av de små demonerna.**

Fleur drog snyftande efter andan. Hon hade varit så nära att förlora sin syster. Ifall Harry inte hade varit där… hon skakade desperat på huvudet, hon kunde inte tänka så. Inte nu.

"Fleur?"

"Läs, bara läs. Jag vill få det här överstökat."

Cedric slöt ögonen, han hade inte ord för hur han ångrade att han inte stannat kvar för att hjälpa till. Harry var den enda som varit stor nog att göra det medan han och Krum hade varit fokuserade på att vinna istället för gisslornas säkerhet. På grund av det hade Harry kunnat drunkna, han var fjorton år och hade riskerat sitt liv för att rädda alla...

**Han kunde känna hur de drog i honom, fick honom att sjunka allt längre ner i vattnet. Utan att se någon annan utväg släppte han taget om Ron och flickan som sakta började flyta uppåt, men till hans förskräckelse följde grindyloggarna efter. Deras blickar fästa på den blonda åttaåringen. **

"Varför är de så intresserade av Fleurs syster?" frågade Rose oroligt.

"Därför att flickan är en Vilie, har jag rätt, miss Delacour?" frågade Charlus och Fleur nickade skräckslaget på huvudet.

"Vad har det med saken att göra?"

"Vilier och grindyloggar är bittra fiender, har alltid varit det så vitt världen vet. Så fort hennes lillasyster placerades i sjön svävade hon i oerhörd fara, grindyloggarna skulle göra allt för att döda henne", förklarade Charlus allvarligt.

"De va varför jag var så rädd… jag trodde jag skylle mista 'enne", sade Fleur och skakade ilsket på huvudet. "'Arry, 'an räddade 'ennes liv. Om 'an inte varit där 'ade jag förlorat Gabrielle."

**Bestämt tog han fyra simtag och nådde snabbt de två medvetslösa gisslan. Utan att tänka på det placerade han sig framför flickan och med ett grep om Rons krage drog han honom närmare innan han desperat började simma uppåt, grindyloggarna fortfarande simmandes omkring dem. Ifall han ville komma härifrån levande hade han bara en chans.**

"Snälla gör inget dumt nu", stönade Sirius.

"_Nejdå, jag kom ihåg Remus lektioner, men jag hoppas att Ron förlåter mig_", tänkte Harry med rynkad panna.

**Han behövde bara sin trollstav, men för det behövde han en fri hand. Han såg panikslaget mellan Ron och flickan, men efter att ha behövt sparka bort ytterligare en grindylogg ifrån flickan visste han att han inte hade något val. Tyst bad han Ron om ursäkt innan han släppte taget om honom samtidigt som han drog flickan närmare sig.**

"Merci, 'Arry. Merci!" utbrast Fleur som hade tårar i ögonen och hon drog in tonårspojken i en stor kram, ignorerade hur vattnet runt hans huvud blötte ner hennes egna hår och hennes tröja.

"Han offrade praktiskt taget sin bästa vän för någon han aldrig träffat tidigare!" utbrast Michael Corner misstroget.

"Nej, han gjorde en snabb beräkning i sitt huvud och insåg att grindyloggarna endast var intresserad av Gabrielle. Hon svävade i fara till skillnad från Ron. I själva verket skulle jag säga att genom att släppa taget om Ron så hamnade Ron i mindre fara", sade Charlie bestämt.

**Snabbare än han trodde var möjligt drog han sin trollstav, använde all sin kraft och skrek "Relashio". Inom sekunder hade grindyloggarna skingrats då han använde den kokheta vattnet som en skärm mellan dem, och efter någon minut verkade de tappa intresset och återvände ner till sin sjögrässkog och han fortsatte att simma uppåt, med Ron och flickan i vardera hand. **

"Vi hade verkligen tur att lilla miss Delacour inte blev skadad", viskade McGonagall oroligt.

"Ifall han inte tagit med sig henne hade hon kanske inte hamnat i fara alls."

"Vi kan inte veta det, Severus", påpekade Babbling.

**Vattufolket var på väg upp tillsammans med honom. Han kunde se dem simma lätt och smidigt medan de betraktade hans kamp för att ta sig fram genom vattnet… Skulle de dra honom tillbaka ner i djupet när tiden var slut? Var de kanske människoätare?**

"Nej, de ville bara försäkra sig om att ni inte blev attackerade igen", försäkrade Dumbledore.

"Varför kom de inte till undsättningen tidigare?" frågade Sirius krävande.

"Jag kan inte förklara deras handlingar, men jag tror att de inte ville beblanda sig mer i turneringen eller med människorna. Harry skrämde bort grindyloggarna för tillfället och måhända att vattufolket kände att de diskret kunde agera som en mur. Jag kan inte besvara det."

**Harry började få kramp i benen, och det värkte förfärligt i axlarna av ansträngningen att släpa på både Ron och flickan.**

"Kom igen Harry, bara några meter till", muttrade Sirius. "Du kan klara det."

"Dy riskerade verkligen ditt liv fyr Gabrielle", sade Fleur medan hon såg tacksamt på Harry.

"_Det hade inte varit rätt att lämna kvar henne_", tänkte Harry.

**Det blev tyngre och tyngre att andas. Han kände åter den stickande smärtan på båda sidor om halsen… Han blev plötsligt mycket medveten om hur vått vattnet kändes i munnen… men mörkret började lätta nu, han kunde skymta dagsljuset ovanför sig…**

Remus tvekade i en halv sekund, osäker på vad han skulle göra innan han såg hur Harry började få stora problem med att andas. Bestämt avslutade han förtrollningen och vattnet föll till golvet. Till hans besvikelse, även om han inte förväntat sig något annat, hjälpte det inte Harry att andas över huvud taget.

**Han sparkade hårt med simfötterna och upptäckte att de var vanliga människofötter igen. Vattnet strömmade in genom munnen och ner i lungorna, han började känna sig yr i huvudet, men visste att ljuset och luften bara var några få meter ovanför honom…**

"Tänk ifall du bara tror det. Du vet, du kanske egentligen är döende!" sade en elev oroligt.

"I fall det är fallet så är alla här inne en del av hans fantasi", påpekade Alisa.

"AJ! George. Vad var det nödvändigt för?" utbrast Fred medan han masserade sin axel där han blivit slagen av sin tvilling.

"Jag kontrollerade bara ifall vi var en del av en fantasi eller inte", sade George oskyldigt. "Eftersom du fick ont vet vi att vi är verkliga."

"Men ifall vi är en del av Harrys fantasi skulle vi ju inte veta att vi är påhittade, så vi skulle ändå få ont!" protesterade Fred. "Liksom, tänk om Harry fantiserade ihop att du skulle slå mig och att jag skulle få ont. Med tanke på det så slog du mig i onödan!"

"Åh, jag tänkte inte på det", sade George och sjönk ihop besviket. "Jag är ledsen."

"Jag godkänner din ursäkt, broder min", sade Fred.

"Och ifall de två clownerna är färdiga med den meningslösa diskussionen borde vi fortsätta innan Potter lyckas drunkna på land", sade Alisa och tvillingarna såg förskräckta på varandra innan de blev knäpptysta.

**Han måste ta sig dit upp… han måste… Harry sparkade så hårt och snabbt med benen att musklerna nästan skrek i protest. Till och med hjärnan kändes vattenfylld, han kunde inte andas, han måste få syre, han måste fortsätta, han kunde inte ge upp nu…**

Alla i salen kunde inte göra annat än se på medan Harry drunknade framför deras ögon. Hur han meningslöst försökte få luft. Sirius hade redan förflyttat sig och satt nu på golvet med Harry praktiskt taget i hans knä. De andra i salen lämnades undrandes ifall det var i ett försök att sätta Harry i en sån positionen att han så lätt som möjligt skulle få luft eller bara påminna pojken om att han inte var ensam.

"Djupa andetag, Harry! Jag vet att du inte märker något men det kommer lösa sig. Du mår bra, Harry. Du gör jättebra ifrån dig. Fokusera bara på min röst, inget annan spelar någon roll nu. Du kommer klara dig", mumlade Sirius lågmält sin gudsons öra samtidigt som läsningen fortsatte.

**Sedan kände han hur hans huvud bröt igenom vattenytan. Underbar, kall, klar luft fick hans våta ansikte att svida. Han drog in luften i djupa andetag; det var som om han aldrig förr hade andats riktigt ordentligt. **

Harry drog flämtande efter andan, och hade det inte varit för Sirius hade han flugit upp från golvet. I stället låg han kvar, halvt lutad mot Sirius medan han desperat drog in luften och syret som han tidigare inte kunnat få.

"Hejsan Harry", Sirius log lättat ner mot pojken, och använde en hand för att torka bort en tår som flytt från Harrys öga. "Allt okej, grabben?"

"Jag mår, ahem, bra", sade Harry strävt. "Tack för, du vet, att du var här."

"Alltid. Jag kommer alltid vara här", sade Sirius och kramade om Harry. "Nu, jag tror att det är någon annan som varit väldigt orolig."

Sirius hjälpte Harry att sätta sig upp i samma stund som Ginny kom fram till dem och drog in Harry i en kram. "Gör aldrig om det där igen", viskade hon ursinnigt. "Du får aldrig mer nästan drunkna, det var hemskt!"

"Jag har inga planer på det, Gin", skrattade Harry hest.

**Flämtande drog han upp Ron och den lilla flickan över vattenytan. Överallt omkring honom dök vilda, grönhåriga huvuden upp ur vattnet. De log mot honom.**

"De beundrar dig för att du visade sånt mod och klarade dig", sade Remus med ett leende.

**Åskådarna på läktarna förde ett våldsamt liv, de stod upp och ropade och skrek. Harry fick intrycket av att de trodde att Ron och den lilla flicka var döda, men så var det inte, båda hade öppnat ögonen.**

Ron flämtade till och satte sig upp när han fick tillbaka sin medvetenhet. "Um, missade jag något?" frågade han förvirrat medan han såg ner på golvet där Harry satt lutade mot soffan med Sirius och Ginny på varsin sida om sig.

"Harry drunknade nästan", sade Katie ogillande, "och Fleurs syster riskerade att bli mördad."

"Um, va?"

"Vilier och grindyloggar är naturliga fiender, så Gabrielle, hon hette det va, svävade i stor fara hela tiden."

"Glöm inte heller det faktum att Vilier är eldvarelser, och genom att ha tävlingen i sjön försämrades Fleurs krafter och hon fick en orättvis nackdel", tillade Dorea allvarligt.

**Flickan såg rädd och förvirrad ut, men Ron spottade bara ur sig en störtsjö av vatten, blickande i det skarpa ljuset och vände sig mot Harry och sade: "Väldigt vått här, tycker du inte?" sedan fick han syn på Fleurs syster. "Varför tog du med henne?"**

"Det var inte riktigt så jag menade, jag var förvirrad. Man skulle bara rädda en", förklarade Ron.

"De e okej, jag kan förstå din reaktion, men jag är väldigt tacksam att 'Arry räddade 'enne", sade Fleur.

**"Fleur dök inte upp. Jag kunde inte lämna henne", flämtade Harry.**

"Ni vet, ganska många hånade Potter för att han räddade den där flickan men hade han inte anledning till det?"

"Vad babblar du om nu Pansy?" suckade Millicent Bulstrode.

"Att Potter antagligen såg på situationen och frågade sig ifall Dumbledore skulle låta en åttaåring drunkna bara för att Villien inte kunde slutföra sin uppgift, varpå han kom fram till att rektorn skulle göra det", förklarade Pansy i en hånande ton.

"Nah, Dumbledore är för svag för att döda någon på det sättet. Han ger alla flera chanser", fnös Zabini.

**"Harry, din klantskalle", sade Ron, "du tog väl inte den där sången på allvar, va? Dumbledore skulle aldrig låta nån av oss drunkna!"**

"Dumbledore skulle inte låta någon drunkna, men Gabrielle var ett särskilt fall", påpekade Alicia.

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte hur hon kunde hamna i sjön", sade Charlus misstroget.

"Det var ett misstag från min sida", suckade Dumbledore.

"Åh, var inte löjlig Albus, du hade ingen aning", snäste McGonagall. "Alla rektorer fick bestämma en gisslan för sin elev…"

"Hur vet du om det det?" frågade Umbridge misstänksamt. "Du borde inte ha vetat om så många detaljer om uppgiften."

"Jag var mr Weasleys och miss Grangers elevhemsföreståndare, jag är Hogwarts biträdande rektor. Eftersom professor Dumbledore var ansvarig för att välja ut mr Diggorys gisslan föll uppdraget till mig att välja mr Potters", sade McGonagall kyligt. "Nu, innan jag blev avbruten försökte jag förklara att det var madame Maxime som valde ut miss Delacours gisslan."

"Je ne comprends pas, varför skylle 'on välja Gabrielle? 'On visste att 'on är som moi. 'On vet att vi inte trivs i vatten o 'ar fiender."

"Jag är inte säker på ifall madam Maxime var medveten om att vi har grindyloggar i Svartsjön, jag borde ha sett till att hon var fullt medveten om det", suckade Dumbledore. "Det var ett oförlåtligt misstag som hände, och hade det inte varit för mr Potter hade det kunnat sluta i katastrof."

**"Men sången varnade ju…"**

**"Bara för att få dig att vända tillbaka inom en timme!" sade Ron. "Jag hoppas att du inte spillde bort tid på att spela hjälte där nere!"**

"Vilket du gjorde, men nu när jag hört vad som kunde ha hänt… jag är glad att du faktiskt slösade tid", sade Ron med en grimas.

"För att inte tala om att det lät väldigt läskigt", tillade Vaneza med en rysning.

"Du kan vara glad att du missade det", instämde Ginny med en grimas. "Det var hemskt."

"Vänta, vad har jag missat exakt?" upprepade Ron som varit för distraherad för att uppfatta det tidigare.

"Harry drunknade nästan."

"Harry!" Ron vände sig förskräckt till Harry. "Varför sade du inget?"

"Det var lugnt, jag hamnade bara i problem i slutet av uppgiften", sade Harry avfärdande.

**Harry kände sig både dum och irriterad. Det var väl lätt för Ron att säga - han hade ju bara sovit. Han hade inte upplevt hur kusligt det var där nere i sjön, han hade inte varit omgiven av spjutbärande vattumän som inte såg ut för att väja för mord.**

"När du säger det på det sättet… förresten, varför har inte Hermione vaknat än? Hon blev ju räddad innan mig", sade Ron.

"Jag antar att det har med att göra att boken inte avslöjat att hon vaknat. Jag menar ni somnade inte förrän Harry såg er nedsövda i sjön", sade mr Weasley fundersamt.

"Jag hoppas det", sade Harry oroligt medan han betraktade Hermione.

"Kom nu", sade Harry kort. "Hjälp mig med henne, jag tror inte hon är särskilt bra på att simma."

"Vänta, ifall hon inte kan simma, hur kan hon då ha hållit sig flytande?" frågade Hannah misstänksamt.

"Hon satt på min höft, eller i alla fall satt så mycket på den som man kan göra i vattnet", förklarade Harry.

"Merci, 'Arry", sade Fleur med ett leende.

**Men genom krafter drog de med sig Fleurs syster genom vattnet, tillbaka mot stranden där domarna stod och betraktade dem. Tjugo vattumänniskor följde dem som en hedersvakt medan de sjöng sina förfärliga, skärande gälla sånger.**

"De agerade även som en extra vakt mot grindyloggar ifall de skulle bestämma sig att dyka upp igen", avslöjade Dumbledore.

"Skulle de verkligen attackera igen?"

"Vi kan aldrig veta, men det var en stor möjlighet, miss Bones."

**Harry kunde se madam Pomfrey i full färd med att pyssla om Hermione,, Krum, Cedric och Cho, **

"Ah, välkommen tillbaka Hermione", sade Tonks när hon såg hur Hermione började röra på sig.

"Hmm, är det över?"

"Om du menar förbannelsen, nej men ifall du syftar på andra uppgiften så har Harry nästan nått stranden igen", sade Tonks flinande.

"Åh okej… jag som verkligen ville höra hur vattufolkets stad såg ut", suckade Hermione besviket.

"Hermione, du är medveten om att Harry redan har beskrivit dem för oss, och du säger att jag har dåligt minne", fnös Ron och himlade med ögonen.

"Men det är inte samma sak", protesterade Hermione. "Boken ger ett helt annat perspektiv och beskrev dem säkert bättre än vad Harry kunde göra efter uppgiften. Jag vill verkligen höra hur de agerade i sina riktiga miljö, hur de rörde sig och såg ut…"

"Det här är ingen faktabok, det är Harrys observationer och han var inte så noggrann med att beskriva dem", avbröt Ginny med ett lätt skratt.

**som alla var insvepta i tjocka filtar. Dumbledore och Ludo Bagman log strålande mot Harry och Ron då de närmade sig stranden, **

"Det var mitt i vintern", muttrade madam Pomfrey. "Det var ett idiotiskt förslag."

"Jag är förvånad att du faktiskt inte skapade mer liv om det", erkände madam Hooch.

"Jag fick inte veta vad uppgiften var förrän det var försent att stoppa det", muttrade sjukhusföreståndarinnan.

**men Percy, som var blek i ansiktet och såg mycket yngre ut än han brukade, vadade plaskande ut i vattnet för att möta dem. Under tiden försökte madame Maxime hålla tillbaka Fleur Delacour, som var alldeles hysterisk och kämpade med näbbar och klor för att springa ut i vattnet igen.**

"Bokstavligen med näbbar och klor eller är det bara ett vanligt ordval", frågade Kingsley intresserat. "Inget illa menat mot dig Fleur, jag är bara intresserad."

"Non, c'est bien… Je ne peux pas oublier. J'étais très affolée, j'ai cru que Gabrielle était morte…", förklarade Fleur mycket snabbt. "Quand je voyais que 'Arry avait sauvé Gabrielle… Je ne peux pas décrire…"

"Det där säger oss inte mycket, vi kan inte franska flytande. Har du lust att återvända till vårt språk?" frågade Bill med ett mjukt leende.

"Oh, pardon. Jag var inte medveten att jag tala franska, excusez-moi, monsieur Kingsley. Jag kommer inte ihåg, jag var så ypprörd i det ögonblicket, jag trodde 'on var död", förklarade Fleur ursäktande.

"Det är okej, jag var bara intresserad. Det spelar knappast någon roll nu."

**"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Lever 'on? Är 'on skadad?"**

**"Hon mår fint!" försökte Harry få fram, men han var så utmattad att han knappt kunde tala, och ännu mindre ropa till henne.**

"Nu när jag vet att Gabrielle faktiskt svävade i fara, är hennes reaktion så mycket mer logisk", mumlade Hannah. "Jag trodde bara att hon överreagerade."

"Vi alla trodde det", sade Susan med en grimas.

**Percy grep tag i Ron och släpade upp honom på stranden ("Släpp mig, Percy, det är inget fel på mig!"). **

"Jag förstår verkligen inte varför du var så orolig, Percy", sade Ron med lätt rynkad panna.

"Du hade befunnit dig under sjön i över en timme, jag fick inte veta det förrän du redan var nedsänkt. Vad som helst hade kunnat hända", sade Percy mjukt.

"Men Ministeriet hade sett till att ingen skulle komma till skada."

"Ministeriet hade redan misslyckats med att hålla Harry säker", avbröt Percy irriterat. "Jag hatade att se dig där nere… att se dig så livlös och blek…", Percy skakade ilsket på huvudet.

"Jag mådde bra."

"Det spelar ingen roll, för andra gången misslyckades jag med att beskydda mina småsyskon… och sen svek jag hela familjen…", viskade Percy och det var oklart ifall han menade att låta någon annan höra honom eller ifall det var en kommentar menad för endast hans egna öron.

**Dumbledore och Bagman drog upp Harry på fötter, och Fleur, som hade slitit sig loss från madame Maxime, rusade fram och kramade sin syster.**

**"Det var grindyloggarna, de angrep mig… Å, Gabrielle, dy lever… jag trodde att dy 'ade…"**

"Jag va inte van vid det, vi 'ar de inte på Beauxbatons", sade Fleur.

"Tack och lov", muttrade Bill med rynkad panna.

**"Kom hit med dig", hördes madam Pomfreys röst. Hon grep tag i Harry och drog med honom bort till Hermione och de andra. Hon svepte in honom så hårt i en filt att det kändes som en tvångströja och tvingade sedan ner ett mycket varmt, starkt elixir i halsen på honom. Ångan strömmade ut ur hans öron.**

"Bra, du behöver få upp så mycket värme som möjligt", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Jag må-mår b-br-bra", sade Harry medan han hackade tänderna. "Det äääär in-inte såå ka-kallt."

"Vi kanske tror dig när du faktiskt kan prata utan problem", fnös Sirius. "Men jag är säker på att du snart blir varm igen, en viss rödhårig dam verkar göra sitt bästa för att hjälpa till med det."

Både Harry och Ginny rodnade när Sirius pekade ut hur Ginny dragit in den svarthåriga trollkarlen i en kram och försökte dela sin kroppsvärme med honom. Trots det så gjorde ingen av dem något försök att förflytta sig.

**"Grattis, Harry!" ropade Hermione. "Du klarade det, du listade ut det helt på egen hand!"**

**"Tja…", sade Harry. Han skulle just berätta för henne om Dobby, men märkte med ens att Karkaroff höll ett skarpt öga på honom. Han var den ende domaren som inte hade rest sig från domarbordet, den ende domaren som inte visade tecken på glädje eller lättnad över att Harry, Ron och Fleurs syster kommit helskinnade tillbaka.**

"Antagligen för att du tog bort uppmärksamheten från Krum", sade Dean hånande.

"Det eller så ville han bara se mig död", påpekade Harry.

"Jag tänker gå med min idé, den är mindre störande, så att säga", svarade Dean i en beslutsam ton.

"Ja, det stämmer", sade Harry och höjde rösten lite till, så att Karkaroff kunde höra honom.

**"Du har ett vattenbagge i ditt håret, Herr-mån-nini", sade Krum. Harry fick en känsla av att Krum försökte dra till sig hennes uppmärksamhet, kanske för att påminna henne om att det var han som just hade räddat henne ur sjön, men Hermione borstade bara bort vattenbaggen med en otålig rörelse och sade:**

"Jag vet inte om vi ska vara glada över att du inte krossade den eller besvikna", sade Ron halvt allvarligt.

"Det hade löst en hel del av våra problem", fnös Harry.

"Men vi är inte mördare, så vi är tacksamma för att vi inte krossade den", sade Hermione strängt och avslutade effektivt argumentet.

**"Men du överskred tiden, Harry… tog det lång tid att hitta oss?"**

**"Nej, jag hittade er i god tid…" Harry kände sig allt dummare. Nu när han var uppe ur vattnet igen stod det helt klart för honom att Dumbledore, som naturligtvis hade vidtagit alla tänkbara säkerhetsåtgärder, aldrig skulle ha låtit någon ur gisslan dö bara för att deras förkämpe inte hade dykt upp.**

"Och tack och lov för de", sade Fleur bestämt. "Ifall Gabrielle dött 'ade jag inte kynnat leva me mig själv."

"Du hade inte varit ansvarig för det", sade Bill tröstande.

"Oui, jag 'ade varit det. Jag anmälde mig, 'on var min gisslan."

"Det spelar ingen roll nu, Gabrielle mår bra", sade Sirius vänligt. "Och Bill har rätt, du hade inte varit ansvarig för det, du anmälde dig själv. Inte din syster."

**Varför hade han inte bara tagit Ron och simmat upp med honom? I så fall hade han kommit först tillbaka… Cedric och Krum hade minsann inte slösat tid på att bekymra sig för någon annan, de hade inte tagit vattusången på allvar.**

"Du är den bättre mannen av oss", sade Cedric och skakade på huvudet.

"Harry var väldigt modig som försökte rädda alla", instämde Cho med beundran i rösten, och Cedric kunde inte hjälpa flamman av avundsjuka som fick liv inom honom samtidigt som Chos bekännelse att hon delat en kyss med Harry ekade i hans öron. Han visste att det inte var logiskt

men han kunde inte hjälpa det.

**Dumbledore satt på huk vid strandkanten och samtalade ivrigt med en vattukvinna med särskilt vilt och skräckinjagande utseende - förmodligen vattufolkets överhuvud. Dumbledore utstötte samma sorts gälla skrikljud som vattufolket när de kom upp ur vattnet, han kunde tydligen tala vattuspråket. Till sist reste han sig upp, vände sig mot de andra domarna och sade:**

"Murcus berättade att ditt beslut att försöka rädda alla gisslan var väldigt beundransvärt, mr Potter. Du gjorde verkligen ett intryck på dem den dagen", sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Jag trodde de skulle hata mig för att jag försökte ta spjutet och bröt mot reglerna", protesterade Harry förvånat.

**"Jag tror att vi måste diskutera lite innan vi delar ut poängen."**

**Domarna drog sig undan för en privat överläggning. Madam Pomfrey hade gått för att befria Ron ur Percys grepp. Hon tog honom med sig till Harry och de andra, gav honom en filt och lite uppiggnings-elixir och gick sedan för att hämta Fleur och hennes syster. Fleur hade full med rispor i ansiktet och på armarna, och hennes klädnad var sönderriven, men hon verkade inte bry sig om det och ville inte heller låta madam Pomfrey tvätta såren.**

"Jag va mer orolig för Gabrielle, 'on 'ade varit där ynder längre", sade Fleur och bet sig i nervöst i läppen.

"Du hade fortfarande blivit attackerad av grindyloggar", protesterade Bill. "Du måste bli bättre på att ta hand om dig själv."

"

Som om miss prinsessa inte tar hand om sig tillräckligt mycket än", muttrade Mandy Brocklehurst.

**"Ta 'and om Gabrielle i stället", sade hon åt henne och vände sig sedan mot Harry. "Dy räddade 'enne", sade hon andlöst. "Fastän 'on inte var din gisslan hjälpte dy henne ypp yr vattnet."**

**"Jaa", sade Harry, som nu hjärtligt önskade att han hade lämnat alla tre flickorna fastbundna vid statyn.**

"Jag tar tillbaka de orden, jag trodde inte att någon svävade i fara."

"Du blev attackerad av grindyloggar!" utbrast Bill misstroget.

"Jag trodde de var i maskopi med vattufolket. Att de var upprörda för att jag tog med mig två gisslan!" protesterade Harry.

"Lygna ner dig Bill, 'Arry", sade Fleur bestämt. "'Arry räddade ma soeur, att 'an i ett ögonblick ångra att 'an inte fokusera på tävlingen ändar inget!"

**Fleur böjde sig fram och kysste Harry två gånger på vardera kinden (han kände hur han blev alldeles het i ansiktet och skulle inte ha blivit förvånad om det pyst ut ånga ur öronen på honom igen).**

**"Och dy, dy hjälpte också till", sade hon till Ron.**

**"Jaa", sade Ron och såg mycket förhoppningsfull ut. "Jodå, lite grann."**

"Vad gjorde du?" frågade Bill misstroget.

"Harry var svag och hon kunde inte simma bra, så hon hängde runt halsen på mig", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Oui, Gabrielle berätta det", instämde Fleur och nickade.

**Fleur kastade sig över honom och kysste honom också. Hermione såg rasande ut, men just då dånade Ludo Bagmans magiskt förstärka röst ut över nejden och fick dem alla att hoppa till av förskräckelse. Det blev alldeles tyst bland åskådarna uppe på läktarna.**

Ron vände sig förvånat till Hermione, som till hans förvåning rodnade. "Varför såg du rasande ut", frågade han.

"Därför att jag… för att jag, äum. Du vet, nej… jag minns faktiskt inte", sade Hermione undvikande, oförmögen att berätta varför hon verkligen reagerat på det sättet.

**"Mina damer och herrar, vi har nu kommit fram till ett beslut. Vattuhövdingskan Murcus har berättat exakt vad som hände på bottnen av sjön, och vi har därför beslutat att ge max femtio poäng för varje deltagare. De fördelas på följande sätt: Miss Fleur Delacour, som använde Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen på ett strålande sätt, lyckades ändå inte återta sin gisslan, eftersom hon blev angripen av grindyloggar just då hon närmade sig målet. Vi belönar hennes insats med tjugofem poäng."**

**Applåder från läktarna.**

**"Jag förtjänar noll", sade Fleur med hes röst och skakade sitt praktfulla hår.**

"Du försökte", protesterade Tonks.

"Jag misslyckades, jag kynde inte rädda ma sœur", suckade Fleur.

"Du kämpade för ditt liv mot dina fiender i en miljö som försämrade dina krafter, jag skulle inte kalla det ett misslyckande", sade Tonks bestämt.

**"Mr Cedric Diggory, som också använde sig av Bubbelhuvudförtrollningen, var den första som återvände med sin gisslan, men han kom en minut efter att tidsfristen löpt ut." **

"Harry måste ha varit mycket utanför tidsfristen i så fall", sade Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Det spelar ingen roll, huvudsaken är att han är vid liv", avbröt Dorea strängt.

"Det är klart att det är huvudsaken, men jag påpekar bara att han överskred tiden med ganska mycket", protesterade Charlus.

"Jag bryr mig inte ett dugg av hur Harry gör ifrån sig i uppgifterna. Allt jag vill är att han ska komma ut ur turneringen levande och helst utan skador", fräste Dorea. "Det där är vår sonson och det spelar ingen roll hur bra ifrån sig han gör i den där dumma turneringen."

"Merlin kvinna, jag har inte sagt det. Jag gjorde bara en observering. Jag bryr mig om Harry lika mycket som du gör", utbrast Charlus misstroget. "Måste du alltid vara så envis?"

"Det var du som friade", fnös Dorea.

"Men du sade ja", sköt Charlus tillbaka självbelåtet.

**Stormande bifall från Hufflepuffarna uppe bland åskådarna. Harry såg att Cho sände Cedric en glödande blick. "Vi belönar honom därför med fyrtiosju poäng." Harrys hjärta sjönk. Om Cedric hade överskridit tidsfristen, så måste han själv ha överskridit den med råge.**

"Se, till och med Harry påpekade det!" sade Charlus och log vinnande mot sin fru.

"För Merlins skull, vill du verkligen fortsätta diskussionen?" utbrast Dorea och slängde upp händerna i luften.

"Det finns inget att diskutera bortsett från att jag faktiskt hade rätt."

"För en gångs skull", fnös Dorea.

"Hm, jag kan minnas flera tillfällen där jag vunnit argument och diskussioner, inte sant Sirius?"

"Blanda inte in mig i det här", protesterade Sirius och höll upp händerna i ett tecken att han inte vill vara inblandad. "Fast… mamma brukar vinna de flesta argumenten."

"Tack så mycket, Sirius", sade Dorea med ett belåtet leende. "Jag visste att jag kunde lita på dig."

"Förråd, av min egen son! Hånad av min fru! Ack, vad har hänt med mitt liv?" utbrast Charles dramatisk.

"Som ni ser är jag gift med en idiot", fnös Dorea innan hon log kärleksfullt mot sin make.

**"Mr Viktor Krum använde en ofullständig form av förvandlingskonst, som inte desto mindre visade sig effektiv. Han kom tillbaka till stranden med sin gisslan som god tvåa. Vi ger honom fyrtio poäng."**

**Karkaroff klappade våldsamt i händerna och såg mycket överlägsen ut.**

"För vad då? Krum kom trea i uppgiften", protesterade Terry.

"Han gilla att skryta om mig", sade Krum med en axelryckning.

**"Mr Harry Potter använde gälgräs med stor framgång", fortsatte Bagman. "Han återvände sist av alla och hade då kraftigt överskridit den utsatta tidsgränsen. Vattuhövdingskan informerar oss emellertid om att mr Potter var den förste som kom fram till gisslan, och att den försenade återkomsten berodde på hans fasta beslut att föra samtliga fångar tillbaka i säkerhet och inte bara sin egen."**

"Jag önskar att vi hade kunnat få se det på skärmarna, istället bara för att se olika klipp av gisslan innan någon dök upp och sen enstaka ögonblick av er i sjön", suckade Tracy och skakade på huvudet besviket.

"Ja, det hade varit mer intressant ifall vi kunde se hela… istället skulle det bli en överraskning vem som kom upp ur sjön först."

"Ni fick åtminstone se delar av vad som hände i sjön", påpekade Narcissa.

**Ron och Hermione såg på Harry med både förtvivlade och medlidsamma blickar.**

**"Nästan alla domarna…", här kastade Bagman en mycket ovänlig blick på Karkaroff, "… anser att detta visar moralisk tåga och därför förtjänar högsta poäng. Men eftersom inte alla är eniga… tilldelas mr Potter fyrtiofem poäng."**

"Det är min sonson!" sade Dorea stolt.

"Vad hände med att inte bry sig om vilka poäng Harry fick?" frågade Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Åh var tyst och var glad över att Harry fick så bra poäng", Dorea viftade enkelt bort Charlus ord med ena handen. "Vi är väldigt stolta över dig, inte för att vi inte var det innan så klart. Men du var väldigt modig."

"Tack farmor", Harry log mjukt emot porträttet.

**Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt - han låg nu på delad förstaplats med Cedric. Ron och Hermione stirrade lamslagna av överraskning på Harry och började sedan skratta och klappa i händerna tillsammans med resten av åskådarna.**

**"Där ser du, Harry!" ropade Ron högt för att överrösta oväsendet. "Du var inte så dum i alla fall - du visade moralisk tåga!"**

"Vilket beskriver Harry väldigt bra", sade Sirius med ett leende.

"Ja, han är den typen som skulle se till att alla kommit ut ur det brinnande huset innan han själv tar sig ur."

"Jag är inte så illa", protesterade Harry.

**Fleur applåderade också mycket kraftigt, men Krum såg inte alls särskilt glad ut. Han försökte inleda ett samtal med Hermione igen, men hon var för upptagen av att jubla åt Harry för att höra på.**

"Ärlig talat Harry, du måste skaffa vänner på ett mer normalt sätt", suckade Lee.

"Jag kan skaffa vänner på normala sätt!"

"Du blev vän med Hermione efter du besegrat ett troll", påpekade Ginny.

"Och vän med henne efter du dödat en basilisk", tillade Hermione och nickade mot Ginny.

"Du lärde känna Remus vid en dementorattack", fnös Seamus.

"Och Sirius efter du brottats med honom", sade Ron.

"Dobby efter att han stulit dina brev och kastat en tårta på golvet", skrattade Neville.

"Och nu Fleur efter att du räddat hennes systers liv, om vi ska nämna några exempel", avslutade Dean med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag hatar er", stönade Harry.

**"Den tredje och avgörande tävlingsuppgiften kommer att äga rum i skymningen den tjugofjärde juni", fortsatte Bagman. "Turneringsdeltagarna kommer att få närmare besked om den precis en månad i förväg. Jag tackar er alla för ert stöd till deltagarna."**

"Men… hur kan det vara så mycket kvar av boken?" frågade Dennis förvirrat.

"Det hände lite andra saker innan uppgiften", förklarade Harry med en grimas. "Som sagt var fjärde året mitt farligaste och dödligaste, och inte bara för mig…"

**Nu är det över, tänkte Harry halvt bedövad medan madam Pomfrey började fösa turneringsdeltagarna och deras gisslan tillbaka mot slottet, så att de kunde få på sig torra kläder. Det är över, han hade klarat det!**

"Jag vet inte hur du klarade av det. All logik pekar emot att du borde ha misslyckats", fnös Padma.

"Pojken som överlevde, logik är tydligen inte relevant till mig."

**Nu behövde han inte oroa sig för nånting före den tjugofjärde juni**

"Snälla säg att du inte upprepade dig med att ta reda på allt dagar innan tävlingen eller precis innan", bad Remus med en suck.

"Den gången övade jag väldigt långt i förväg faktiskt, åtminstone en månad", lovade Harry. "Och Ron och Hermione kan backa upp det."

"Ron och Hermione backade även upp dina ord om andra uppgiften, och du hittade svaret tio minuter innan uppgiften."

"Okej, men professor McGonagall kan backa upp det. Hon hjälpte… eller hjälpte utan att hjälpa", förklarade Harry.

"Jag kan inte direkt uttala mig om hur mr Potter förberedde sig, men han började förbereda sig i god tid."

**När han gick uppför stentrappan till slottet lovade han sig själv dyrt och heligt att nästa gång han försökte Hogsmeade skulle han köpa Dobby ett par strumpor för varenda dag på hela året.**

"Dobby skulle älska det", skrattade Ginny och skakade på huvudet.

"Dobby skulle älska allt som Harry gav honom", fnös Ron.

"Ja, men att Harry ger honom sockor är speciellt… fast, du kommer inte kunna ge honom det i fortsättningen nu."

"Klart jag kommer, bara för att Dobby jobbar för mig nu betyder det inte att jag inte kan ge honom en julklapp."

"Medan det där är en väldigt intressant diskussion", sade Sirius med ett leende innan han blev mer allvarlig, "så har vi viktigare saker att prata om."

"Som vadå?" frågade Harry intresserat.

"Det faktum att du har en livsskuld att samla in."

* * *

**AN**: Jag insåg precis att ifall man slår ihop alla reviews ifrån Hogwarts läser HP (och då räknar jag inte med AU) så är jag snart uppe i 1000, just nu ligger jag på 969. Så min tanke är att den person som lämnar den 1000 kommentaren kommer att få önska något. Den här önskningen kan vara en helt separat fanfic de vill att jag ska skriva, eller så kan det vara en händelse som de vill ska hända i den här fanficen eller något annat jag inte tänkt på, men ni fattar galoppen.

**AN 2**: Den långa boktiteln som nämndes i det här kapitlet är inte något jag hittat på utan det är en existerande bok, och från vad jag kunde hitta så har den boken den längsta titeln på engelska, det finns en italiensk bok som har en längre titel.

**AN 3**: Frida och jag har fortsatt diskutera förslag på hemsidor där man skulle kunna ha gruppchatter och tre förslag är: HEX, facebook &amp; KIK. Ifall det är någon som känner till någon annan sida som skulle fungera är det bara att säga till.


	31. Tramptass kommer tillbaka

**Astoria Riddle1**: Jag är glad att du gillade minnet och Thalia var amazing som kom på och skrev det. Pjäsen kanske gör den bättre, vad vet jag. Mitt hopp är att de någon gång filmar pjäsen så man kan se den på dvd, det eller att man någon dag kommer kunna hitta den på youtube för jag har inte direkt någon lust att lägga ut flera hundra på den pjäsen. Inte efter allt jag hört om den.

Att höra dig säga att du läst om mina FF's flera gånger ger mig fortfarande ett så stort leende att det börjar göra ont i kinderna att le. Skulle Pansy skälla ut honom? Det har jag inget minne av, som du misstänkte… Ohhhh, den utskällningen. Jag hade glömt bort det. Hm, det har ändrat mina planer lite inför framtiden. Tack för att du drog upp det.  
Bara ett år kvar till nästa film nu :D Ser verkligen fram emot det. Förhoppningsvis så kommer det här kapitlet göra dig lika glad som alla andra.  
Ha det bra, kram Lea

**Siggan09**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och jag kan lova att Harry och Ginny bara kommer bli närmare. Trots allt så kommer de bli ett par snart.

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia, jag relaterar verkligen till det där om att vara glad över att man kommer ihåg sit egna namn. Jag är så ledsen att ni förlorade er mammas katt, att förlora ett husdjur är hemskt oavsett ifall man är förberedd på det eller inte.  
Jag älskade själv den delen och jag kände att det var väldigt passande att Sirius skulle göra allt han kunde för att hjälpa Harry i den situationen. Och jag är själv lättad att Harry och Ginny börjar bli närmare varandra, även om de fortfarande inte är medvetna om att deras känslor återgäldas av den andra. Men det börjar närma sig ögonblicket då de blir ihop så det är något åtminstone.  
Jag ber om ursäkt, jag missade delen om din fråga om livsskulden och borde ha läst mer noggrant första gången jag läste din review. Jag skulle ha skickat ett pm och förklarat i så fall, men nej du har inte missat något och allting förklaras i början av det här kapitlet. Jag vet inte varför men jag älskar Charlus och Doreas förhållande och de är egentligen varande motsatser, vilket kanske förklarar det hela i och för sig. Men händelserna på kyrkogården kommer vara väldigt känslosamt för Dorea och Charlus.  
Jag vet, jag trodde knappt mina ögon när jag såg titeln och det måste vara otroligt jobbigt att säga hela titeln högt. Men jag är med dig när det kommer till att man skulle läsa "De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv" ifall Rowling någonsin skrev den.  
Det var inga problem att nämna dig i början av kapitlet angående minnet, jag hade tänkt göra det men när jag väl publicerade kapitlet med minnet så missade jag att lägga till det, och jag fick dåligt samvete eftersom alla trodde att jag skrivit det underbara minnet när du förtjänade allt beröm. Så jag var tvungen att se till att de var medvetna om att du var ansvarig för det. Jag håller tummarna för att du får fler läsare.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

**Tinsy-girl**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och speciellt hur Tonks uppmuntrar Fleur. Även om de är väldigt olika personer så kan jag se dem som goda vänner. När det kommer till Umbridge så kommer hon aldrig sluta vara hemsk, men de andra professorerna vågar stå upp till henne mer nu och verkligen vissa sitt missnöje för de tror att Umbridge kommer ge sig när de läser slutet av fjärde boken. Självklart så underskattar de hur småsint och envis hon är.

**Lily**: Jag är glad att du gillade det så mycket, och jag älskar också storys där de läser böckerna (eller ser filmerna för den delen), men tyvärr så är de alltför sällsynta. Personligen kan jag knappt vänta till femte boken men ser fram emot att skriva sjunde boken också. Jag har så många planer :D

**Supergurkan**: Hej, tack för att du läser min fanfiction. Och du får självklart komma in helt random och peka ut att Kik skulle vara det bästa alternativet till en gruppchatt. Jag tror jag kan hålla med dig där eftersom Hex var en sida som är menad att skrivas på engelska och fb är ganska privat, så alla kanske inte är bekväma med det. Så det är stor chans att det blir Kik.

PS: Var det inte du som hotade att förvandla mig till en paprika ifall jag inte uppdaterade snabbt :P Jag tror att du kan sätta den förbannelsen i verk för har uppdaterat ganska sällan på senare tid.

**Brujaflu**: We are slowly closing in to the end of the book and I'm both looking forward and fearing it cause of all the big things that will happen. But I really do look forward to be able to start writing the fifth book.

**Sarah**: Tack så mycket, förhoppningsvis kommer du gilla det här kapitlet lika mycket.

**Emelie100**: Jag är glad att du gillade det :D

**Tricsha Wren**: Tack så mycket Tricsha, det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet. Och livet på Hogwarts blir verkligen konstigare och konstigare. Tyvärr så odlade Gabriel verkligen droger i smyg, så du har inte fått allting om bakfoten. Han blev dock upptäckt och ingen tog någon skada av det. Jag sitter nu och bara stirrar i förvirring, Harrys planer? Det där måste jag kolla upp för har inget minne av det… ibland hatar jag verkligen mitt minne men jag hittar väl det förr eller senare. Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet också. /Lea

**Emmis**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och speciellt min förklaring till Fleur och Gabrielle. Det är en headcanon jag har haft i några år nu så jag var tvungen att ta med den. Jag ska faktiskt precis börja skriva på kapitlet där man får veta sanningen om Nevilles föräldrar (jag ligger lite före min beta i skrivandet så att det ska flyta på lite bättre) så jag ska göra mitt bästa för att se till att karaktärerna reagerar på så realistiskt sätt som möjligt. Kram

* * *

_"Det faktum att du har en livsskuld att samla in."_

"Jag har vadå?" frågade Harry misstroget.

"En livsskuld. Som du redan vet är Vilier och grindyloggar bittra fiender, och när du räddade Gabrielle så bildades en livsskuld", förklarade Sirius.

"Ingen har sagt något om det till mig, jag hade ingen aning", protesterade Harry.

"Det beror på papa, vi väntade på att dy skylle komma men efter två dagar åkte de 'em, vi ville inte dra ypp det", sade Fleur en aning skamset.

"Varför sa ni inget? Vill ni inte att hon ska bli av med den?" frågade Harry oförstående.

"Livsskulder fyngerar inte likadant för Vilier, vi behöver inte rädda liv för att bli av med våra livsskulder… istället kan personen vi är skyldiga vårt liv till kräva en kompensation", viskade Fleur.

"Men det är väl bra? Ni skulle ha sagt något så hade vi löst det för länge sen."

"Dy förstår inte, dy kan fråga om vad som helst. Vi ville inte säga något för Gabrielles skull, 'on är för ung för att gifta sig."

"Gifta sig? Vem sa något om giftermål?" avbröt Ron överraskat.

"Det är vad de brykar be oss Vilier som kompensation", förklarade Fleur och skruvade på sig obekvämt. "De kan kräva vad som helst, och de flesta frågar om hand i äktenskap, andra om sällskap i sängen… Vi måste lyda… förstår dy 'Arry? Vi skyddade bara Gabrielle!"

"Jag förstår… professor McGonagall, kan jag få tillåtelse att under kvällsmaten ta kontakt med mr Delacour och Gabrielle, vi har lite saker att lösa", sade Harry artigt medan han såg upp på sin elevhemsföreståndare.

"Ni kan använda mitt kontor men jag kan inte ge er mycket tid, du har bara fyrtio minuter på dig och du måste hinna äta, mr Potter", sade McGonagall och Harry log tacksamt.

"Jag har en internationell flyttnyckel vi kan använda, om vi får lov", föreslog Fleur nervöst.

"Underbar idé, miss Delacour, jag ska se till att ni kan använda den. Säg bara till när ni reser", sade Dumbledore leendes.

"Vad ska du göra?" frågade Neville intresserat.

"Ta bort en livsskuld, något jag borde ha gjort redan förra året om jag vetat om det", sade Harry och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad tänker du kräva?" frågade McLaggen avundsjuk.

"Inte kräva, be om", rättade Harry med en kall blick och ett flertal elever såg chockerat på Harry. Skulle han verkligen be om att få den lilla flickan som hans fru? Hon var bara nio år, kanske var han helt galen.

"'Arry?" sade Fleur i en skrämd ton.

"Oroa dig inte, jag lovar att jag inte kommer be om ett giftermål, jag är alldeles för ung för att gifta mig", sade Harry med ett lugnande leende. "Du eller Gabrielle har inget att oroa sig för."

"Det är ma petite sœur, jag kommer alltid oroa mig", sade Fleur lugnt, men nu hon kunde slappna av, hon litade på att Harry skulle hålla sitt ord om att inte be om hennes systers hand, men hon kunde inte låta bli att undra vad han skulle be om.

"Så… ska vi fortsätta läsa?" frågade Natalie.

"Jag kan göra det", erbjöd sig Summerby, en tredjeårselev från Hufflepuff.

"Här", sade Natalie och lämnade över boken med ett leende.

**Tramptass kommer tillbaka**", läste Summerby och så fort han fått ut orden började Fred och George jubla av glädje.

"Gör bara inget dumt, Sirius", sade Charlus varnande.

"Du känner mig… vilket antagligen är varför du är orolig", suckade Sirius.

**Det bästa med efterdyningarna efter den andra turneringsuppgiften var att alla var ivriga att höra minsta detalj om vad som hade hänt nere i sjön, vilket innebar att Ron för en gångs skull fick del av all den uppmärksamhet Harry kunde sola sig i. **

"Jag lärde mig också att det inte var, du vet, direkt värt det", erkände Ron.

"Jag kunde ha berättat det för dig", fnös Charlie.

"Erfarenhet är en bättre lärare", sköt Ron tillbaka.

"Erfarenhet är en hård lärare eftersom hon ger testet först och lektionen efteråt", sade Hermione flinande.

"Jag är ganska säker på att du precis citerade någon viktig snubbe, men jag har ingen aning om vem."

**Harry lade märkte till att Rons version av händelserna ändrades lite för var gång han berättade den. Till att börja med gav han en något så när sann redogörelse för vad som hade hänt, den stämde i alla fall med Hermiones: Dumbledore hade försänkt alla som skulle vara gisslan i en förtrollad sömn inne på professor McGonagalls kontor, efter att först ha försäkrat dem att inget ont skulle hända dem och att han skulle väcka dem när de väl var uppe ur vattnet igen.**

"Vilket var sant", sade Ron.

"Tja för en del", sade Harry medan han oroligt betraktade Fleur.

"Gabrielle mådde bra, 'on 'ade inga skador eller 'emska minnen från sjön", sade Fleur och gav Harry ett leende som darrade en aning, hennes tankar nu på vad Harry skulle kräva av hennes syster som kompensation för att ha räddat hennes liv. "Dy höll 'enne säker."

**Men bara en vecka senare berättade Ron en spännande saga om kidnappning, där han kämpade ensamt femtio tungt beväpnade vattumän, som måste bulta honom halvt medvetslös innan de kunde binda honom.**

Skratt fyllde salen när Summerby läste upp hur Ron hade förändrat historien för att få sig själv framstå som mer hjältemodig.

"Ni vet, jag hatar de här böckerna mer och mer ju mer vi läser", stönar Ron.

"Vad tror du då att jag känner", fnös Harry missnöjt.

"Vi kan alltid försöka få dem att avsluta sanningen, jag menar alla kommer få veta sanningen efter den här boken och alla vet redan att Sirius är oskyldig, det finns ingen direkt anledning att fortsätta läsa", påpekade Ron.

"Jag vet inte, tänk om böckerna kan berätta hur vi besegrar Voldemort?" sade Hermione tveksamt.

"Det kan knappast bli värre än vad det redan varit", suckade Harry. "Dessutom tvivlar jag att vi ens skulle kunna stoppa det, alla är för intresserade av det av någon anledning."

**"Men jag hade min trollstav gömd i ärmen", försäkrade han Padma Patil. Hon verkade betydligt mer intresserad av Ron nu när han fick så mycket uppmärksamhet och såg till att få en pratstund med honom var gång de möttes i korridorerna. "Jag kunde ha fixat de där vattuidioterna vilket ögonblick jag ville."**

"Nej, det kunde du inte", skrattade Bill och Ron blev klarröd i ansiktet.

"Reta inte din bror, Bill", suckade mrs Weasley.

**"Vad hade du tänkt göra då? Snarka åt dem?" frågade Hermione giftigt. De andra eleverna hade retat henne grovt för att hon var det som Krum skulle sakna tusenfalt, så hon var på ganska girigt humör.**

"Finns ingen anledning för att ta ut din frustration på Ron", påpekade Tonks vänligt.

"Jag vet, jag är ledsen, Ron", sade Hermione och gav Ron en kram.

"Det är lugnt Hermione, jag förlät dig i samma sekund det hände, det fanns inte ens något att förlåta. Ifall vi ska säga förlåt för allting vi gjort och sagt så skulle vi vara här i en evighet", sade Ron fåraktigt men återvände ändå kramen.

Bakom dem så log deras vänner triumferande, de hade lagt märke till att Ron och Hermione kramade varandra allt mer och ifall de hade tur så skulle de här böckerna leda till att de blev ihop.

Alla av dem var omedvetna om den buttra minen som täckte Krums ansikte medan han blängde på de två kramande vännerna.

**Ron blev röd om öronen,och höll sig efter det till versionen med den förtrollade sömnen.**

**I början av mars blev det torrare väder, men hårda, iskalla vindar stack i händer och ansikte när de gick utomhus. Posten var ofta försenad, därför att ugglorna hela tiden blåste ur kurs.**

"Varför inte bara skaffa brevbärare som vi har?" frågade mrs Warren.

"Därför att vi inte bor på samma sätt, vi är inte samlade i städer utan utspridda över hela Storbritannien och har ofta kilometer om inte mil mellan alla hushåll", förklarade Remus.

"Men ni har magi. Kan ni inte bara dyka upp på ett annat ställe? Förflytta er snabbt?"

"Jag är ingen expert, men det finns säkert någon anledning, systemet funkar för oss och om vi måste fixa något snabbt finns alltid flyttnycklar och flamnätverket", sade Percy fundersamt och

Remus log tacksamt mot honom för att han hade gett kvinnan ett svar.

**Den bruna ugglan, som Harry hade skickat till Sirius med datum för Hogsmeade besöket dök upp vid frukosten en fredagsmorgon med hälften av fjädrarna stickande ut åt fel håll. Harry hann knappt riva loss Sirius meddelande förrän den tog till flykten, tydligen rädd för att den skulle skickas ut i det hemska vädret igen.**

"Aww, stackaren", kuttrade Lavender.

"Jag undrar hur många brev som har försvunnit över åren därför att ugglorna tappade breven pågrund av vinden", sade Anthony intresserat.

"Kan inte vara så många eftersom vi inte försökt förbättra systemet", påpekade Terry. "Visst, några kanske har försvunnit men majoriteten kommer ändå fram."

**Sirius blev var nästan lika kortfattat som det föregående.**

**_Möt mig vid stättan i änden av vägen som leder ut ur Hogsmeade (ett stycke bortanför Dervish &amp; Banges) klockan två på lördag eftermiddag. Ta med dig så mycket mat du kan._**

"Varför återvände du till Hogsmeade?" frågade Narcissa.

"Jag ville vara i närheten, finnas tillgänglig ifall Harry behövde mig på något sätt eller ifall något hände honom", sade Sirius.

"Men du kunde bli infångad", påpekade Luna oroligt.

"Jag tvivlar att Ministeriet förväntade sig att jag skulle dyka upp på Hogwarts igen, speciellt när det befann sig så många ministeriearbetare där med jämna mellanrum. Och även om de misstänkte det så var det ingen som visste att jag är en animagus", sade Sirius lugnt. "Harry kommer alltid vara värt riskerna."

**"Han kan väl aldrig ha kommit tillbaka till Hogsmeade?" utbrast Ron misstroget.**

**"Det ser så ut, eller hur?" sade Hermione.**

**"Jag förstår honom inte", sade Harry spänt. "Om han blir infångad…"**

**"Men han har ju klarat sig hittills, inte sant? Och byn vimlar ju inte precis av Dementorer längre."**

"Och tack och lov för det", sade Sirius och ryste vid tanken på de förskräckliga varelserna.

"Jag kommer aldrig igen tillåta dem tillbaka på Hogwarts område", sade Dumbledore allvarligt. "Första gången var ett misstag."

**Harry vek eftertänksamt ihop brevet. Om han skulle vara helt ärlig ville han förfärligt gärna träffa Sirius igen.**

"Det är svårt att tro att ni bara träffats en gång innan", sade Angelina fundersamt.

"Två gånger om vi ska vara noga, var inte Sirius hunden i gränden när han rymde hemifrån?" avbröt Leanne.

"Okej, det är svårt att tro att ni bara träffats två gånger innan, ni verkar så nära varandra. Som om ni känt varandra sen för alltid."

"Vi hade en väldigt regelbunden brevväxling där vi försökte berätta ganska mycket om oss själva", förklarade Sirius.

"Dessutom så var Sirius den första vuxna som verkligen tog på sig föräldrarollen för mig… han gjorde så mycket för mig, och innan han ens kände mig", tillade Harry lågmält. "Det var en… ovanlig känsla."

"Jag trodde att mr och mrs Weasley tog in dig", sade Fay förvånat.

"De gjorde det, men de har sju egna barn, jag är tacksam för allt de gjort men jag är mer av en familjevän, en brorson som mest… Sirius, han behandlar mig som sin son", sade Harry mjukt utan att se på någon, och han missade därför de mjuka leendena som mr och mrs Weasley gav honom.

"Jag behandlar om som min son därför att han är min son", sade Sirius och flera stycken lutade sig intresserat framåt, övertygade om att de skulle få något saftigt skvaller. Hade Lily Potter och Sirius Black haft en affär? "På alla sätt som räknas ä…", innan Sirius hann avsluta sin mening blev han avbruten av Harry som kastat armarna om honom i en hård kram.

"Som Sirius försökte säga, och jag vill bara klargöra så att ingen missuppfattade, det fanns ingen affär. Han ser bara Harry som sin son, Harry är fortfarande James och Lily Potters barn", sade Remus medan han ömt såg på den kramande duon.

**Därför gick han betydligt gladare än vanligt nerför trappan till Snapes dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, som var eftermiddagens sista lektion.**

"Och någonting kommer att hända", suckade Tonks.

"Det var inte så farligt", erkände Ron.

"Inte just då åtminstone, det blev värre senare. Men just den dagen… nej, det var inte särskilt farligt", instämde Hermione.

**Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle stod i en klunga utanför klassrumsdörren tillsammans med Pansy Parkinsons gäng med Slytherinflickor. De tittade allesammans på någonting som Harry inte kunde se och fnissade högt. Pansys bulldoggsansikte kikade upphetsat fram bakom Goyles breda rygg när Harry, Ron och Hermione närmade sig.**

"Det här låter inte lovande", sade Tonks med en grimas.

"Tro mig, det var inte farligt. Bara rykten, och de fick för sig att vi skulle reagera mycket mer kraftfullt", fnös Hermione.

**"Där är de, där är de!" fnittrade hon medan resten av Slytherineleverna drog sig åt sidan. Harry såg att Pansy höll en veckotidning i handen - Häxornas värld.**

"Och Skeeter slår till igen", muttrade Kingsley.

"Du vet inte ens ifall hon har skrivit någonting!" protesterade madam Bones.

"Det är en tidningsartikel som tydligen ska göra någon slags skada eller trycka ner någon av de tre", påpekade Kingsley och nickade mot Harry, Ron och Hermione. "Vem annars än Skeeter skulle det vara?"

"Det finns andra reportrar än Skeeter", suckade madam Bones.

**Den rörliga omslagsbilden visade en krullhårig häxa som log ett vitt tandkrämsleende och pekade på en enorm sockerkaka med sin trollstav.**

**"Det finns en artikel här som kanske skulle intressera dig, Granger!" sade Pansy med hög röst och slängde över veckotidningen till Hermione, som förskräckt fångade upp den.**

"Ignorera bara artikeln, det är ändå bara lögner", sade Ginny.

"Det är Hermione, hon kan inte motstå att läsa något ifall hon får en bok eller tidning", fnös Ron.

"Du ville också läsa det", muttrade Hermione i självförsvar.

**I samma ögonblick öppnades dörren till Snapes håla, och han vinkade in dem allesammans. Hermione, Harry och Ron satte som vanligt kurs på ett bord längst bak. Så snart Snape hade vänt sig om för att skriva upp ingredienserna till dagens elixir på svarta tavlan bläddrade Hermione hastigt igenom veckotidningen under bordet.**

"Ni är verkligen modiga", sade Colin i en imponerad ton

"Modiga?" upprepade Hermione förvirrat. "Varför är vi modiga?"

"Ni läser tidningen på Snapes lektioner!"

"För att inte tala om att ni kastade en fyrverkeripjäs i en kittel", tillade Lee flinandes.

"Eller det faktum att ni käftar tillbaka mot Snape", instämde Neville nervöst.

"Det är faktiskt ett under att ni inte har blivit mördare", fnissade Fay.

"Jag är övertygad om att ifall han visste hur han skulle göra det utan att åka fast så skulle vi varit begravda för länge sen", fnös Harry.

**Till sist fann hon vad hon letade efter, på mittuppslaget. Harry och Ron lutade sig närmare henne för att se bättre. Där fanns ett färgfoto av Harry ovanför en kort artikel med rubriken:**

**HARRY POTTERS HEMLIGA HJÄRTEKVAL**

"Får inget vara privat för dig?" frågade Charlus ogillande.

"Nope. Jag är förvånad att jag inte har ett gäng paparazzi hängandes efter mig hela tiden", fnös Harry.

"Det här är inte acceptabelt", protesterade Dorea. "Du har rätt till ett privatliv! Din vårdnadshavare har inte gett tillåtelse till allt det där."

"Vi kommer att lösa det, jag har redan bett vår advokat att kolla upp det, även om det kommer dröja ett tag innan det kollas upp ordentligt", sade Sirius lugnt.

**En högst ovanlig pojke kanske - men ändå en pojke som lider alla de vanliga tonårskvalen, skriver Rita Skeeter.**

"Se, jag sade ju att det var Skeeter", sade Kingsley belåtet.

**Törstande efter kärlek alltsedan föräldrarnas tragiska frånfälle trodde fjortonårige Harry Potter att han funnit tröst hos sin fasta flickvän på Hogwarts**

"De fick åtminstone åldern rätt", påpekade Lavender med ett skratt medan hon mindes hur han i en artikel blivit kallad för en tolvåring

"Strunt i det, jag är mer intresserad av vilken flickvän", avbröt Oliver. "Jag har inte ens varit borta i ett år och du skaffade en flickvän utan att berätta det för mig? Vem var det?"

"Det fanns ingen flickvän. Det har aldrig funnits en flickvän", förklarade Harry. "Skeeter ville bara skapa drama som vanligt."

mugglarfödda Hermione Granger.

"Okej, okej… Det där är bara fel. Ni är som bror och syster!" protesterade Oliver misstroget.

"Jag vet, det var inte… jag menar Hermione är vacker och sånt, men nej. Bara nej, det är fel att tänka på henne som något annat än min syster."

"Du såg faktiskt lite grön ut efter att du läst artikeln", sade Ron och flinade.

"Tack, Ron, tack så hemskt mycket", sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**Föga anade han att han snart skulle råka ut för ännu ett känslomässigt dråpslag i sitt liv - ett liv redan fyllt av personliga förluster. Miss Granger, en alldaglig men ambitiös flicka,**

"Hon gav dig komplimang", sade Jack Sloper förvånat, han trodde att Skeeter hatade Hermione.

"Vänta till resten av meningen", fnös Summerby innan han läste ut resten av stycket.

**tycks ha fått smak för berömda trollkarlar, en smak som inte enbart Harry kan tillfredsställa. Sedan den bulgariske sökaren Viktor Krum ankomst till Hogwarts har miss Granger lekt med båda pojkarnas känslor. Krum, hjälten från de senaste världsmästerskapen i quidditch, är uppenbarligen helt betagen i den svekfulla miss Granger och har bjudit in henne på besök i Bulgarien under sommarlovet.**

"Folk kommer hata dig efter det där", sade Narcissa medlidsamt.

"Åh, det blir bättre. Vi har bara hunnit halvvägs igenom artikeln trots allt", sade Hermione torrt.

**Han hävdar bestämt att han "aldrig känt så här för nån annan flicka". **

Ett flertal elever vände sig emot Krum men avhöll sig från att svara när de såg det buttra utseendet han hade.

**Emellertid kan man undra om det uteslutande är miss Grangers tvivelaktiga charm som har fångat de här olyckliga pojkarnas intresse. "Hon är faktiskt ganska ful", säger Pansy Parkinson, en söt och livfull fjärdeårselev, **

"Ursäkta, men sen när anses Parkinson vara söt?" frågade Ginny hånfullt.

"Ginny, snälla försök åtminstone att uppföra dig", suckade mrs Weasley.

**"Men hon kan mycket väl ha bryggt en kärleksdryck, för hon är väldigt klyftig. Jag tror det är på det viset hon lyckats fånga dem."**

"Parkinson gav dig en komplimang, jag tror jag har sett allting nu", sade Fay chockat.

"Missade du delen där hon samtidigt anklagade mig för att brygga kärleksdrycker. Jag skulle aldrig göra det, det är olagligt", ifrågasatte Hermione misstroget.

"Tjaaa, behöver vi påminna dig om det faktum att du i ditt andra år bryggde polyjuiceelixir, och att du dessutom stal från Snape för att få tag i alla ingredienserna", frågade Fay med en glimt i ögat.

"Eller det faktum att du reste i tiden och gjorde olagliga saker", tillade Seamus skrattandes.

**Kärleksdrycker är naturligtvis förbjudna på Hogwarts, och Albus Dumbledore kommer säkert undersöka dessa påståenden. Under tiden får Harry Potters vänner hoppas att han skänker sitt hjärta åt ett värdigare föremål nästa gång.**

"Hermione är värdig!" protesterade Harry.

"Jag skulle klarlägga det där uttalandet innan skvallret sätter tänderna i det", sade Sirius roat.

"Åh, kom igen, alla borde vid den här tidpunkten vara medvetna om att jag ser Hermione som min syster! Ifall det inte var så, så hade vi kanske varit tillsammans och hon skulle vara mer än värdig. Hon är Hermione, hur kan hon inte vara värdig?"

"Översättning, Harry kommer gå fullt in i storebrorsrollen och se till att Hermiones framtida partner är värdig att ha henne", fnittrade Lavender.

"Det kommer han inte! Jag kan fatta sådana beslut själv och behöver ingens godkännande", avbröt Hermione i en bestämd ton.

"Strunt i det, kommer ingen uppmärksamma det faktum att Skeeter kallade Hermione för ett föremål?" muttrade Ron ilsket.

"Oroa dig inte över det, hon ångrar det nu", sade Hermione belåtet, men ändå rörd över att Ron blivit upprörd åt henne över det.

**"Jag sa ju det!" viskade Ron åt Hermione medan hon lamslagen stirrade på artikeln. "Jag sa ju åt dig att du inte skulle reta Rita Skeeter!**

"Det var värt det, jag är imponerad miss Granger", sade Kingsley.

"Sen när är jag miss Granger? Du har nästan alltid kallat oss vid våra förnamn", protesterade Hermione.

"Jag har drabbats av en känsla av att jag kanske borde agera mer professionellt än vad jag gjort de senaste dagarna."

Madam Bones skakade på huvudet. "Medan det är en bra idé så är det inte särskilt effektivt när du börjar meningen med att uppmuntra andra att trotsa Skeeter."

**Hon har fått dig att framstå som nån slags… fallen kvinna!" Hermione vände sig häpet mot honom och frustade sedan till av skratt.**

**"Fallen kvinna?" upprepade hon och skakade av undertryckt fnitter medan hon såg på Ron.**

"Du borde inte ta det så lättsamt, folk kommer vara arga", varnande Narcissa.

"Jag märkte det ganska fort", suckade Hermione.

**"Det är vad min mamma kallar dem", mumlade Ron och blev alldeles röd om öronen igen.**

"Jag trodde inte att du lyssnade", sade mrs Weasley en aning förskräckt.

"Ärligt mamma, när är någonting någonsin hemligt i vårt hus? Alla vet allt som pågår och vad som sägs", fnös Bill misstroget

**"Om det här är det bästa Rita kan åstadkomma, håller hon på att tappa greppet", sade Hermione fortfarande nysande och slängde ifrån sig Häxornas värld på en tom stol bredvid. "En sån massa gammal smörja."**

"Det må vara smörja, men för många så är det den enda sanningen de vet och de kommer tro att du verkligen leker med två pojkars hjärtan, och ännu värre att du gör det med två stora kändisar", sade Narcissa.

**Hon tittade bort mot Slytherinarna, som allesammans betraktade henne och Harry från andra sidan rummet för att se om de hade blivit upprörda över artikeln. Hermione gav dem ett ironiskt leende och en liten vinkning. Sedan började hon, Harry och Ron plocka fram ingredienserna till sitt snabbtänkarelixir.**

"Crabbe och Goyle skulle verkligen behöva en dos av det", muttrade Zabini.

"Tro mig, det fungerar inte. Jag försökte och resultatet var inte upp till standard", mumlade Malfoy tillbaka med en grimas.

"Var det gången då de listade ut hur de skulle kunna bära med sig mer kakor från dessertbordet?" frågade Zabini roat och Malfoy nickade uppgivet.

**"Men det är ändå nåt konstigt med det", sade Hermione tio minuter senare medan hon höll sin mortelstöt stilla i luften över en skål med skarabéer. "Hur kunde Rita Skeeter veta…?"**

**"Veta vad då?" frågade Ron hastigt. "Du har väl inte bryggt några kärleksdrycker, va?"**

"Det var första tanken som dök upp i mitt huvud", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Med tanke på att ni brutit lagen tidigare är det inte konstigt", sade Zacharias hånande, men hela salen ignorerade honom.

**"Var inte fånig, din idiot", fräste Hermione och började bulta sönder skarabéerna igen. "Nej, det är bara det att… hur visste hon att Viktor har bett mig hälsa på honom i sommar?" Hermione blev blossande röd i ansiktet i samma ögonblick hon sa det och undvek omsorgsfullt att se Ron i ögonen. **

"Det är frågan värt tusen galleoner", skrattade Tonks.

"Vi vill alla veta hur hon lyckats. Ifall vi visste det skulle vi kunna stoppa henne lättare", instämde Kingsley.

**"Vad säger du?" utbrast Ron och tappade sin mortelstöt med en högljudd duns.**

**"Han frågade mig om det efter att han hade dagis upp mig ur sjön", mumlade Hermione. "När han hade gjort sig av med sitt hajhuvud. **

"Det är så coolt att han förvandlade sig till en haj, åtminstone delvis", sade Kim Sloper.

"Det är vad du fokuserar på, inte att Hermione blev ombedd att spendera sitt sommarlov hos en internationell quidditchstjärna?" protesterade Julia.

"Meh, min syster har rätt för en gångs skull, att förvandla sig till haj är coolare", sade Jack Sloper bestämt.

"Vad menar du med för en gångs skull? Jag har alltid rätt", protesterade Kim.

**"Madam Pomfrey gav oss varsin filt, och sen drog han mig lite avsides från domarna så att de inte kunde höra oss. Han sa att om jag inte hade nånting annat för mig under sommarlovet, ville han gärna bjuda in mig…"**

"Åkte du över och hälsade på honom?" frågade Megan ivrigt.

"Nej, saker kom emellan", svarade Hermione.

"Vad för saker kan ha varit viktigare än det?"

"Jag tänker göra en gissning och säga att det dras upp i nästa bok", sade Hermione undvikande.

**"Vad sa du då?" frågade Ron, som hade plockat upp sin mortelstöt igen och nu stod och bultade med den på bordet, minst ett par decimeter från skålen, eftersom han var så upptagen av att se på Hermione.**

"Kan någon av dem bara kyssa den andra?" frågade Neville i en nästan gnällande ton.

"Hermione är för envis och Ron är för omedveten om det, så nej. Ingen av dem kommer bara kyssa den andra", fnös Lavender.

"Varför kan vi inte bara låsa in dem i ett litet rum tillsammans?" suckade Neville.

"Därför att Hermione är smartare än oss och enkelt skulle lista ut hur de tar sig ut därifrån", påpekade Dean.

"För att inte nämna möjligheten att någon slår ihjäl den andra", tillade Seamus.

"Det löser vårt problem dock, även om det kanske inte var som vi först tänkt oss, jag menar vi slipper deras pinande blickar och sånt", sade Lavender.

"Men om ni vill låsa in några så kan vi låsa in Hermione och Malfoy i ett rum och satsa pengar om vem som kommer ut levandes", föreslog Fay oskyldigt.

"Du vill bara bli av med Malfoy, hur många gånger ska vi behöva säga att Hermione inte kommer döda honom?" frågade Dean.

"Kanske inte döda, men åtminstone skada… jag kan nöja mig med det", muttrade Fay.

**"Och han sa faktiskt att han aldrig hade känt så här för nån annan flicka", fortsatte Hermione, som nu rodnade så starkt att Harry nästan kunde känna hettan från hennes kinder, "men hur kunde Rita Skeeter ha hört honom? Hon var ju inte där… eller var hon det? Kanske hon också har en osynlighetsmantel kanske hon smög sig ner till sjön för att se på när turneringens andra uppgift gick av stapeln."**

**"Men vad sa du?" upprepade Ron och dunkade mortelstöten så hårt i bordet att det blev ett djupt märke.**

**"Tja, jag var ju så upptagen av att se om du och Harry också skulle klara er…"**

"Ett tips, inget mellan er kommer att hålla", viskade Oliver till Krum

"Jag förstår inte vad du mena", muttrade Krum tillbaka.

"Ett förhållande mellan dig och Hermione, det kommer inte hända, och om något mot all förmoda skulle hända skulle det inte hålla."

"Hermione är fin, jag gillar henne, hon gilla mig. Du kommer inte stoppa mig", sade Krum medan han betraktade Hermione som skrattade åt något Harry och Ron precis sagt.

"Det är din förlust, men tro mig, Hermione kommer sluta upp med Ron", sade Oliver med en axelryckning. "Alla vet om det."

**"Hur intressant ditt umgängesliv än må vara, Granger", sa en iskall röst alldeles bakom dem, "måste jag be dig att inte diskutera det på mina lektioner. Tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor."**

"De gjorde sitt arbete, Severus"; sade McGonagall ogillande.

"De fokuserade inte tillräckligt mycket", muttrade Snape, irriterad över att hans agerande blev ifrågasatt.

**Snape hade tyst glidit fram till deras bord medan de pratade. Hela klassen hade vänt sig om och satt nu och tittade på dem. Malfoy grep tillfället att blinka med NER MED POTTER-märket tvärs över rummet, så att Harry inte kunde undgå att se det. "Aha… dessutom läser ni veckotidningar under bordet, ser jag", tillade Snape och nappade åt sig Häxornas värld. "Ytterligare tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor… Å, naturligtvis, det är ju klart…" Snapes svarta ögon glittrade då de föll på Rita Skeeters artikel.**

"Det kan inte bli värre nu, han kommer ge er straffkommendering", suckade Charlie.

"Jag önskade att han hade gett oss straffkommendering", muttrade Harry.

**"Potter måste ha sina pressurklipp…" Slytherineleverna skrattade så att det skallade i fängelsehålan, och ett stort obehagligt leende förvred Snapes tunna min. Till Harrys ilska började han läsa artikeln högt:**

"Hur är det rättvist?"

"Det är inte värre än när en lärare läser upp lappar man skrivit och skickat mellan sig på lektionerna", påpekade Daphne.

"Jo, för då är man medveten om det, man har själv skrivit det och är redo att ta konsekvenserna", avbröt Ginny.

"Men de läste tidningen under lektionstid, de får ta konsekvenserna då", sade Daphne och ryckte på axlarna.

**"'Harry Potters hemliga hjärtekval'… men min käre Potter, vad är det nu för fel? 'En högst ovanlig pojke kanske…'" Harry kände hur det började bränna i kinderna. Snape gjorde ett kort uppehåll efter varje mening, så att Slytherinarna skulle kunna skratta ordentligt. Artikeln lät tio gånge värre när Snape läste den högt.**

"Ignorera det bara", suckade Remus. "Han är bitter, och jag är ledsen att hans agg går ut över dig, men det bästa du kan göra är att ignorera det."

"Jag vet", svarade Harry med en grimas. "Det är bara väldigt irriterande."

"Du kan alltid fantisera om att du dränker honom i din kittel", muttrade Ron och Harry frustade till av skratt medan Hermione såg på dem ogillande.

**"'Under tiden får Harry Potters vänner hoppas att han skänker sitt hjärta åt ett värdigare föremål nästa gång'. Så rörande", sade Snape hånfullt och vek ihop tidningen under fortsatta skrattsalvor från Slytherineleverna. "Men det är nog bäst att jag skiljer er tre åt nu, så att ni kan koncentrera er på elixirer i stället för era invecklade kärleksaffärer. Weasley du stannar här. Granger, du går bort och sätter dig bredvid Pansy Parkinson.**

"Det var sista gången Snape placerade dem två vid samma bord", skrattade Dean.

"Vad hände?"

"De vägrade samarbeta, jag tror att de hade en dragkamp om någon rot och jag vet att Zabini fick något slemmigt i ansiktet", fnissade Parvati.

"Det var hon som startade, jag försvarade bara mina saker", sade Hermione envist när flera stycken vände sig förvånat mot henne. "Dessutom var det meningen att det skulle träffa Parkinson när jag släppte taget, inte att det skulle flyga iväg och träffa Zabini."

**Potter… bordet framför katedern. Sätt i gång. Nu." **

**Rasande slängde Harry ner ingredienserna och skolväskan i sin stora kittel och släpade bort den till det tomma bordet längst fram. Snape följde efter och slog sig ner vid katedern och tittade på när Harry plockade upp sina saker ur kitteln. Fast besluten att inte se på Snape återtog Harry arbetet med att pulvrisera skarabéer, medan han föreställde sig att var och en av dem hade Snapes ansikte.**

"Harry, du borde inte göra det. Det är inte rätt", protesterade Charlus.

"Åh låt det gå, det är en bra metod för att inte tappa humöret", avbröt Dorea. "Du borde uppmuntra honom att tänka så, det är bättre än att bara ta allt utan att släppa ut någon frustration."

"Som sagt så är hon en Black och det är vid såna här tillfällen man verkligen märker det", sade Charlus med en suck.

"Du älskar mitt humör, dessutom vill vi att vår familj ska kunna stå upp för sig själv", fnös Dorea.

**"All den här uppmärksamheten från pressen verkar ha blåst upp ditt redan uppblåsta ego ännu mer, Potter", sade Snape lågmält sedan lugnet åter hade lägrat sig i klassen.**

"Harry har knappast ett stort ego", sade Ginny misstroget.

"Jag kan ha det, jag riskerade Sirius frihet för min glädje", viskade Harry innan han gned sig på axeln där Ginny hade smällt till honom. "Vad var det bra för?"

"För att du är en idiot", sade Ginny bestämt. "Du har inte ett stort ego för att du vill träffa din familj, du har inte riskerat Sirius liv, vid Merlins skägg, du gör allting du kan för att hålla honom säker."

"Tack Ginny", sade Sirius tacksamt. "Hon har rätt, Harry, du är inte egoistisk, du har inte ett stort ego. Du trycker ner dig själv alldeles för mycket för det, och det är inte ditt fel så klart, men tro oss när vi säger att du inte har ett stort ego."

**Harry svarade inte. Han visste att Snape försökte provocera honom. Snape hade använt samma taktik tidigare och hoppades säkert på en förevändning för att dra av femtio poäng för Gryffindor innan lektionen var slut.**

"Se, tekniken fungerar", sade Dorea belåtet och Charlus himlade med ögonen.

**"Du svävar kanske i den villfarelsen att hela trollkarlsvärlden är imponerad av dig", sade Snape så tyst att ingen annan kunde höra honom. (Harry fortsatte att dunka på skarabéerna, trots att de för länge sedan hade förvandlats till fint pulver.) "Men jag struntar fullkomligt i hur många gånger din bild dyker upp i tidningarna. I mina ögon, Potter, är du ingenting annat än en stygg liten pojke som anser sig höjd över alla regler."**

"Försöker han få Harry att explodera?" frågade Lee med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Klart han gör, han lever för möjligheter att kunna straffa mig", fnös Harry.

"Jag ser åtminstone fram emot den dagen då du faktiskt släpper lös ditt humör på honom", sade Lee med ett stort leende och Harry skakade på huvudet.

**Harry hällde ner de pulvriserade skarabéerna i sin kittel och började skära upp ingefärsrötter. Hans händer skakade lätt av ilska, men han höll blicken sänkt, som om han inte hörde vad Snape sade till honom.**

**"Och därför vill jag ge dig en varning, Potter", fortsatte Snape med lenare och hotfullare röst. "Du må vara en miniberömdhet eller ej, **

"Miniberömdhet!?" frågade Bill misstroget. "En miniberömdhet? Det är som att säga att Hogwarts grundare endast byggde ett slott. Det skulle vara som att säga att Merlin var en snubbe många gillade!"

"Snälla släpp det bara, jag skulle föredra att inte vara berömd", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Men…"

"Ça suffit, Bill", viskade Fleur i en sträng ton, till största del för Harrys skull men en del av henne ville hålla Harry på så gott humör som möjligt inför det kommande mötet.

**men om jag nånsin kommer på dig med att bryta dig in på mitt kontor igen…"**

**"Jag har inte ens varit i närheten av ert kontor, professor Snape!" kom det ilsket från Harry, som glömde sin låtsade dövhet.**

"Han var åtminstone artig och sa professor", sade mrs Weasley.

"Inte för att han förtjänade det", muttrade Dorea medan hon blängde på trolldrycksprofessorn.

"Ljug inte för mig", väste Snape och borrade in sin bottenlösa svarta blick i Harrys. "Trädomrsskinn. Gälgräs. Båda sorterna kommer från mitt privata lager, och jag vet vem som stal dem."

"Och tacks vare böckerna vet vi nu att Potter var oskyldig."

"För att den förbaskade alfen gjorde det åt honom", muttrade Snape bittert.

"Men han bad inte om det, Potter var oskyldig i det fallet", sade Sinistra mjukt.

**Harry stirrade tillbaka på Snape, fast besluten att inte blinka eller se skyldig ut. Det var nämligen sant att han inte hade stulit någon av de här sakerna från Snape.**

"Har du glömt bort ditt andra år?" frågade Percy en aning förvirrat.

"Jag var inte den som stal något, jag agerade bara som distraktion", sade Harry med ett änglalikt leende.

"Du var fortfarande medhjälpare", fnös Percy.

**Hermione hade norpat det afrikanska trädormsskinnet när de gick sitt andra skolår på Hogwarts - de hade behövt det till sitt polyjuiceelixir - och även om Snape hade misstänkt Harry den gången, hade han aldrig kunnat bevisa det. Och gälgräset var det förstås Dobby som hade stulit.**

"Se, jag är oskyldig", sade Harry triumferande.

"Det, Potter, är diskutabelt", sade Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Åh, jag har gott om tid att diskutera, Snape", sade Harry utmanande och stirrade på trolldrycksläraren, vars mungipor verkade peka mer åt det nedre hållet än vanligtvis.

**"Jag vet inte vad professorn talar om", ljög Harry oberört.**

**"Du låg inte i din säng den natten när det var inbrott på mitt kontor!" väste Snape. "Jag vet det, Potter! Monsterögat Moody har kanske gått med i din beundrarklubb, men jag tänker då inte tolerera ditt uppförande! Ännu en nattlig utflykt till mitt kontor, Potter, och det kommer att stå dig dyrt!"**

"Meh, jag har klarat mig fint", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"För att du sålt din själ för att slippa ut ur bestraffningar", sade George allvarligt.

"Jag har sålt min själ?" ifrågasatte Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ja, det är enda förklaringen, jag har kommit fram till att enda sättet att Filch släpper ut dig från hans kontor utan någon bestraffning är för att du sålt din själ och de högre krafterna blandade sig i och fick honom att glömma att du brutit mot en regel."

"Jag sålde min själ för att slippa bestraffningar", upprepade Harry och både George och Fred nickade allvarligt.

**"Fint", sade Harry kyligt och återvände till arbetet med sina ingefärsrötter. "Det ska jag tänka på, om jag nånsin får lust att gå dit in." **

**Snapes ögon sköt blixtar. Han stack häftigt in handen innanför klädnaden. Ett kort, vanvettigt ögonblick trodde Harry att Snape skulle dra fram sin trollstav och kasta en förbannelse över honom, men när Snapes hand åter visade sig höll den i en liten kristallflaska, som innehöll ett vattenklart elixir. Harry stirrade på den.**

Sirius satte sig i en rakare position och såg på boken misstänksamt medan han spände sig. Snape kunde väl ändå inte försöka att använda det på Harry, eller hur? Sirius spände blicken i Snape, fullt medveten om att den andra mannen kunde ha gjort det. "Jag hoppas verkligen att det där inte är vad jag tror att det är, Snape!"

**"Vet du vad det här är, Potter?" frågade Snape, och hans ögon glittrade åter hotfullt.**

**"Nej", svarade Harry, helt ärligt den här gången.**

**"Det är Veritaserum - ett sanningselixir som är så effektivt att tre droppar kan få dig att röja dina innersta hemligheter för hela klassen", sade Snape ondskefullt.**

"Jag kan knappt tro att du skulle sjunka så lågt", fräste Sirius ilsket.

"Han stal ifrån mig", fräste Snape tillbaka.

"Nej, du anklagade honom för det därför att i ditt huvud ligger Potters bakom alla problem i världen!" snäste Sirius.

"Sirius har rätt, Severus", sade Dumbledore ogillande, "du är alldeles för snabb med att peka ut mr Potter som den skyldige, och behöver jag påminna dig om att det är strängt förbjudet att använda Veritaserum på sina elever?"

"Jag hoppades att det skulle få honom att erkänna", muttrade Snape.

**"Bruket av det här elixiret är underkastat mycket stränga restriktioner från Trolldomsministeriets sida. Men om du inte ser upp, kanske jag råkar spilla…", han skakade lätt på kristallflaskan, "… rakt ner i din pumpasaft vid middagen. Och då, Potter, då ska vi nog få reda på om du har varit inne på mitt kontor eller inte."**

"Och du skulle vara väldigt ledsen ifall du gjorde det", fräste McGonagall.

"Han skulle bara våga", morrade Sirius samtidigt.

"Åh, jag är övertygad om att han skulle våga", sade Charlie ilsket.

"Ifall de reagerar så här nu, hur kommer de då reagera till när Umbridge faktiskt gör det?" frågade Ron i en viskande ton.

"Jag hatar att försvara henne, men jag misstänkte det bara, jag vet inte ifall hon använde det med säkerhet", mumlade Harry.

"Åh var inte löjlig Harry, det är Umbridge."

"Ron har rätt, hon har antagligen använt sig av det, och jag tvivlar att du är den första som råkar ut för det", instämde Hermione. "Dessutom behöver du inte oroa dig över deras reaktion till något sådant, de kommer vara mer upprörda över pennan."

"Jag ser verkligen inte fram emot det", sade Harry med en grimas och såg ner på sin vänstra hand, en enkel förtrollning dolde skadan som Umbridges straffkommenderingar skapat, men han visste att huden var torr och såren djupa och inflammerade av döma av den irriterade röda färgen den hade. Han var svagt nervös för hur Sirius skulle reagera när han fick veta det, och Harry var övertygad om att Sirius inte skulle ta nyheterna på ett bra sätt.

**Harry sade ingenting. Han vände åter uppmärksamheten mot ingefärsrötterna, tog upp kiven och började hacka dem igen. Han tyckte det där sanningselixiret lät mycket oroande, och det skulle inte heller förvåna honom om Snape verkligen gjorde allvar av sin hotelse. Han undertryckte en rusning vid tanken på vad han kunde komma att avslöja, om Snape droppade elixiret i hans saft, bortsett från alla de andra som han skulle sätta i klistret, Hermione och Dobby till exempel, och mycket annat som han dolde…**

"Oroa dig inte, vi skulle kasta en silienco över dig", sade Hermione allvarligt.

"Du kan lita på oss, vi skulle aldrig låta någon tvinga ut dina hemligheter", instämde Ron.

**som familjen Dursley, att han stod i nära kontakt med Sirius, och dessutom - det knöt sig i magen på honom vid tanken - hans hemliga känslor för Cho.**

"De känslorna var inte direkt hemliga", sade Alicia retsamt.

"Nej, så mycket som du såg på henne och fick hjärtögon, det är ett under att fler inte var medvetna om det", fortsatte Angelina med ett skratt.

"Ni visste om det!" sade Harry förskräckt.

"Var det menat att vara en hemlighet? För i så fall måste du öva, det är väldigt tydligt att se vem du är kär i", fnös Katie.

Harry började rodna, betydde det att de visste om hans känslor för Ginny? Var Ginny medveten om de känslorna? För det kunde inte vara något annat än romantiska känslor, någon gång hade han lyckats bli kär i henne och han hade inte märkt det förrän det var för sent

**Han hällde ner sina ingefärsrötter i kitteln medan han funderade på om han skulle följa Moodys exempel och bara dricka ur sin egen fickplunta.**

"Du är lite för ung för att göra det", sade Remus med en grimas.

"Jag har inte börjat än åtminstone", sade Harry med ett litet leende.

**Det hördes en knackning på dörren till fängelsehålan.**

**"Kom in", sade Snape med sin vanliga röst. Alla eleverna tittade mot dörren. Den öppnades, och professor Karkaroff trädde in. Klassen betraktade honom då han gick fram till katedern. Han snodde sitt pipskägg runt fingrarna och såg mycket upphetsad ut. **

"Jag undrar vad som får honom att vara på det humöret", sade Fay fundersamt.

"Min gissning är Moody", sade Seamus.

"Vänta, har Karkaroff också ett förhållande med Moody? Vet professor Snape om det?" frågade Luna oskyldigt, men om man tittade noga så kunde man se en road glimt i hennes silvriga ögon.

"Han kanske också är inblandad", sade Fred medan han skrattade högt.

"Snälla sluta ge oss såna hemska mentala bilder", stönade Parvati. "Jag kommer aldrig kunna ha trolldryckskonst igen."

**"Vi måste talas vid", sade Karkaroff tvärt då han kom fram till Snape. Han verkade så inriktad på att ingen skulle höra vad han sade att han knappt rörde på läpparna - han såg ut som en misslyckad buktalare. Harry höll blicken fäst på ingefärsrötterna, men lyssnade ivrigt.**

"Ifall han inte vill att någon ska höra borde han inte ha kommit in under en lektion", sade Flitwick missnöjt.

"Vi kan alltid se det från den ljusa sidan, tack vare Potter så får vi veta vad som var så viktigt", sade madam Pince i en munter ton.

"Jag kan mycket väl föreställa mig vad det är han har att säga", muttrade madam Hooch.

**"Du får vänta tills efter lektionen, Karkaroff", sade Snape med låg röst, men Karkaroff avbröt honom.**

**"Jag vill prata med dig nu, när du inte kan smita undan, Severus. Du har undvikit mig hela tiden."**

**"Efter lektionen", fräste Snape.**

"Ingen respekt alls", sade Sprout ogillandes. "Du borde ha tvingat honom att lämna klassrummet, Severus."

"Det skulle skapa mer trubbel än vad det var värt", suckade Snape.

**Harry låtsades att han måste hålla upp ett mätglas för att se om han hade hällt i tillräckligt med bältdjursgalla och lyckades på så vis kasta en förstulen blick på dem båda. Karkaroff såg oerhört bekymrad ut och Snape verkade arg. Under resten av dubbeltimmen stod Karkaroff och hängde bakom katedern. Han verkade fast besluten att hindra Snape från att smita i väg när lektionen var slut. Nyfiken att höra vad Karkaroff hade på sitt hjärta välte Harry avsiktligt omkull sin flaska med bältdjursgalla två minuter innan det ringde ut.**

Snape höjde ett ögonbryn, motvilligt imponerad över hur slug Harry hade varit för att kunna tjuvlyssna på konversationen, det var inte något han hade förväntat sig från pojken.

**Det gav honom en förevändning att dyka ner bakom sin kittel och torka upp det som hade runnit ut medan resten av klassen pratande och stimmande började röra sig mot dörren.**

"Du vill verkligen hamna i problem", suckade mrs Weasley.

"Seså Molly, det var ett listigt knep och han kan knappast hamna i problem för att städa efter sig."

"Det är Snape vi pratar om, han har tagit poäng för hur man andats", fnös Ron.

**"Vad är det som är så förfärligt bråttom?" väste Snape åt Karkaroff.**

**"Det här", sade Karkaroff, och när Harry kikade upp över kanten på kitteln såg han Karkaroff dra upp vänsterärmen och visa Snape någonting på insidan av underarmen. "Nåå?" Karkaroff försökte fortfarande tala så tyst som möjligt utan att röra på läpparna. "Ser du det? Det har aldrig varit så tydligt förr, inte sen…"**

"Vad pratar han om?" viskade Dennis förvirrat.

"Ifall jag får gissa skulle jag säga att de pratar om Mörkrets märke", sade Sirius lugnt och Dennis log en aning osäkert mot mannen, tacksam för svaret.

**"Täck över det!" röt Snape och lät sina svarta ögon svepa över klassrummet.**

**"Men du måste ju ha lagt märke till…", började Karkaroff med upphetsad röst.**

**"Vi får prata senare, Karkaroff!" fräste Snape. "Potter! Vad håller du på med?"**

"Och du har blivit upptäckt", suckade Charlie. "Det är över nu."

"Jag är fortfarande vid liv", sade Harry torrt. "Det är inte som om Snape kallblodigt mördade mig."

**"Torkar upp min bältdjursgalla, professorn", sade Harry med oskyldig min och rätade på sig för att visa Snape den genomvåta trasan han hade i handen.**

**Karkaroff vände på klacken och tågade ut ur fängelsehålan. Han såg både orolig och arg ut. Harry, som inte hade lust att bli ensam kvar med den förgrymmade Snape, slängde ner sina böcker och ingredienser i väskan och störtade därifrån för att berätta för Ron och Hermione vad han just hade bevittnat. **

"Det är en väldigt bra idé. Du vill inte vara själv med Snape", sade Tonks allvarligt.

"Se, han har sålt sin själ, annars hade Snape tagit bort poäng eller gett honom straffkommendering", sade Fred och pekade anklagande på Harry.

"Ånej, du har listat ut det, min hemlighet är ute för alla att se. Hur ska jag någonsin kunna visa mitt ansikte igen nu när alla vet den hemska sanningen", svarade Harry i en så sarkastiskt ton han kunde.

**De lämnade slottet vid middagstid nästa dag för att bege sig till Hogsmeade. En svag, silverblek sol lyste över Hogwarts marker. Vädret var mildare än det hade varit på hela året, och när de till sist kom fram till trollakarlsbyn hade alla tre tagit av sig mantlarna och kastat dem över axeln. Maten som Sirius hade bett dem ta med sig låg i Harrys ryggsäck. De hade huggit åt sig ett dussin kycklinglår, en limpa och en flaska pumpasaft från lunchbordet.**

"Jag uppskattade det verkligen", sade Sirius med ett varmt leende mot trion.

"Med tanke på vad du åt så förvånar det mig inte alls", sade Ron med en grimas.

"Jag klarade mig på det, men jag föredrog sannerligen maten ni gav mig", erkände Sirius.

**De gick in på Gladlumpors Trollkarlskonfektion för att köpa en present åt Dobby och roade sig med att välja ut strumpor i de skrikigaste färger de kunde hitta, bland dem ett par med mönster av blinkande guld- och silverstjärnor, och ett annat par som skrek högt när strumporna började lukta för illa.**

"Någonting säger mig att Dobby inte kommer behöva det, han är en husalf och de håller saker rena", sade Leanne leendes.

"Vi pratar om Dobby, alfen som vill vara fri och som tog på sig Harrys nersölade strumpa om jag inte minns fel, han behöver den typen av strumpor", fnös Ron och Hermione grimaserade vid tanken på den strumpan.

**Klockan halv två gick de uppför huvudgatan förbi Dervish och Banges, och vidare mot utkanten av byn. Harry hade aldrig varit den här delen av Hogsmeade förut. Den slingrande vägen förde dem ut i det vilda landskapet runt byn. Det var inte så många stugor här och trädgårdarna var större. De rörde sig fram mot foten av berget i vars skugga Hogsmeade låg. De vände runt en krök och fick syn på en sätta i slutet av vägen. Med tassarna på stättans översta tvärslå stod en jättestor, lurvig svart hund och väntade på dem.**

"Verkligen Sirius?" suckade Remus.

"Det var inte som om någon var medveten om att jag kan förvandla mig till en hund", protesterade Sirius.

"Du kunde fortfarande ha varit mer försiktig", påpekade Remus, "men jag antar att det inte spelar någon roll nu."

**Den bar några hoprullade tidningar i munnen och såg mycket bekant ut.**

**"Hej, Sirius", sade Harry när de kom fram till honom. Den svarta hunden nosade ivrigt på Harrys ryggsäck och viftade på svansen. Sedan snodde han runt och började lunka bort från dem över den snårbevuxna sluttningen som höjde sig mot bergets klippfot. Alla tre klev över stättan och följd efter. Sirius ledde dem ända fram till foten av berget, där marken var täckt med stenbumlingar och klippstycken. Det var lätt för honom med sina fyra tassar, men Harry, Ron och Hermione var snart alldeles andfådda. De följd Sirius högre och högre uppför berget. I nästan en halvtimme klättrade de, svettandes i solen, uppför en brant, slingrig och stenig stig, med Sirius vaggande svans som riktmärke. Remmarna i Harrys ryggsäck skar in i axlarna på honom.**

Sirius rynkade på pannan. "Du skulle ha sagt något. Jag hade kunnat tagit över ryggsäcken."

"Jag ville bara komma fram till vart vi än var på väg", sade Harry nonchalant, och dolde det faktum att han i samma ögonblick kunde känna den obehagliga känslan av tunna remmar som skar in i hans axlar.

"Det hade inte direkt saktat ner oss ifall vi stanna i fem sekunder för att låta mig bära ryggsäcken istället", påpekade Sirius.

"Det hade knappast varit rättvist att låta dig bära väskan…"

"Harry, när det kommer till ens barn spelar rättvisa in inte, Sirius hade gladeligen burit väskan för det hade hjälpt dig", sade Dorea vänligt.

**Sedan försvann Sirius ur sikte, och då de kom fram till den plats där han hade försvunnit såg de en smal springa i klippan. De trängde sig igenom den och kom in i en kylig, svagt upplyst grotta. Tjudrad med ett rep runt ett utskjutande klippstycke längst in stod hippogriffen Vingfåle - till hälften grå skimmer och till hälften jätteörn.**

"Så han är fortfarande vid liv", sade Sarah hoppfullt.

"Det där var för ett år sen", påpekade Nick försiktigt. "Han kan ha somnat in sen dess."

"Vingfåle mår bra sist jag såg honom. Han trivs riktigt bra i sitt nya rum", sade Sirius vänligt.

"Um, menar du inte hage?" sade madam Bones tveksamt.

"Åh ja, självklart… Vingfåle trivs i sin nya hage" instämde Sirius snabbt och madam Bones betraktade honom misstänksamt.

**Hans vilda gulröda ögon lyste upp vid åsynen av dem. Alla tre bockade djupt för honom, och efter att ha betraktat dem ett ögonblick med majestätisk min böjde sig hippogriffen ner på sina fjälliga framknän och tillät Hermione att rusa fram och klappa honom på den fjäderbeklädda halsen. **

"Aww, han kom ihåg er", kuttrade Parvati.

"Med tanke på att vi räddade hans liv så hoppas jag sannerligen det", sade Hermione.

"Det påminner mig, att rida på Vingfåle var väldigt riskfyllt. Det är något som endast borde prövas av experter", sade Charlie.

"Jag är en självupplärd expert i så fall för det går jättebra", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

**Men Harry stod och tittade på den svarta hunden, som just i detta ögonblick förvandlade sig till hans gudfader.**

Harry och Sirius delade ett leende.

**Sirius var iförd en sliten grå klädnad, samma klädnad han hade haft på sig när han lämnade Azkaban. Det svarta hårt var längre än det hade varit då han visade sig i elden i spisen, och det såg åter ovårdat och tovigt ut. Han var mycket mager.**

"Hade du inget annat?" flämtade Narcissa.

"Jag hade andra kläder när jag stannade hos Remus och Andy, men när jag var så nära byn ville jag inte ha några kläder som kunde spåras tillbaka till dem, så jag tog på mig den igen trots att jag hatade det."

"Du kunde bara inte ha sagt att du stulit dem?" frågade Percy misstroget.

"Tanken slog mig, men jag ville inte riskera något. Remus var min vän och Andy min familj, en ny klädnad var inte värt att eventuellt riskera deras säkerhet och frihet", förklarade Sirius,

**"Kyckling!" utbrast han med skrovlig röst efter ha släppt ner de gamla numren av The Daily Prophet på golvet i grottan. Harry snörde upp ryggsäcken och räckte fram knytet med kyckling och bröd.. "Tack", sade Sirius och öppnade det. Han nappade åt sig ett stekt kycklinglår, satte sig på golvet och slet av ett stort stycke med tänderna.**

"Vänta, du gav honom ingen kram?" "Varför nämnde boken inte kramen?" sade mrs Weasley och Harry samtidigt.

"Um, vad sade ni? Vad missade vi?" frågade Jimmy förvirrat.

"Harry undrade bara varför kramen mellan honom och Sirius inte nämndes i boken", förklarade Hermione lugnt. "Det är en väldigt bra fråga, för det hände och jag förstår inte varför de inte nämnde den."

"De kanske försökte korta ner längden på boken och ansåg att det inte var viktigt att ta med", föreslog Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Jag har mest levt på råttor. man kan inte stjäla för mycket mat nere i Hogsmeade utan att dra till sig uppmärksamhet-"**

"RÅTTOR!" skrek Hannah förskräckt.

"Det är inte så illa som man tror, dessutom vänjer man sig vid smaken snabbt", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Jag vill inte ens föreställa mig att man vänjer sig vid smaken av råttor", sade Lavender med en rysning.

"Jag hade inte särskilt många alternativ", påpekade Sirius nonchalant.

"Du kunde ha stannat hos mamma, eller hos Remus", påpekade Tonks.

"Nej, jag behövde vara nära Harry", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Och folk kallar honom oansvarig, jag tvivlar att någon annan skulle gå lika långt för Harry som han gjort", fnös Fred.

**Han log brett mot Harry, som motvilligt återgäldade hans leende.**

**"Vad gör du här, Sirius?" frågade han.**

"Varför skulle han inte vara där", kontrade Tonks. "Han är din gudfar."

"Jag var orolig för honom."

"Oroa dig inte mig, det är min uppgift att göra det", sade Sirius bestämt.

**"Uppfyller mina plikter som gudfar". sade Sirius och gnagde på kycklinglåret på ett mycket hundaktigt sätt.**

"Det händer, jag hade spenderat de tidigare måltiderna med att äta i hundform", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Med tanke på att dina måltider bestod av råttor så kan jag inte klandra dig för det", sade Lavender med en grimas.

**"Oroa dig inte för mig, jag låtsas att jag är en snäll, herrelös hund." Han log fortfarande, men då han såg Harrys bekymrade blick sade han i allvarligare ton: "Jag vill vara i närheten. Ditt sista brev… ja, jag kan bara säga att saker och ting verkar mer och mer skumma. Så fort nån har slängt bort ett exemplar av The Daily Prophet har jag norpat det, och av tidningsrapporterna att döma är jag inte den ende som börjar bli orolig." Han nickade mot de gulnande tidningarna på golvet i grottan. Ron tog upp dem och vecklade ut dem. Harry fortsatte att stirra på Sirius.**

"Jag var orolig."

"Bra, då vet du hur jag kände hela det året", sade Sirius allvarligt och Harry grimaserade, när Sirius sade det på det sättet kunde tonårspojken förstå varför mannen agerat som han gjort.

**"Men vad händer, om de får tag i dig? Om du blir sedd?"**

**"Ni tre och Dumbledore är de enda här omkring som vet att jag är en Animagus", sade Sirius med en axelryckning och fortsatte att glufsa i sig kycklingen.**

"För att inte tala om att Black är en skicklig trollkarl", tillade Moody.

"Han saknar trollstav", protesterade madam Bones.

"Åtminstone vid den tidpunkten", avbröt Sirius. "Men man kan använda magi utan en trollstav."

"Exakt hur fick du tag på din trollstav?" frågade madam Bones misstänksamt.

"Det är en historia för någon annan gång, men det var inget olagligt… i teorin åtminstone", sade Sirius lugnt.

**Ron puffade Harry i sidan och räckte honom de två numren av The Daily Prophet. Det första hade rubriken Bartemius Crouchs mystiska sjukdom, och på framsidan i det andra stod det Ministeriehäxa fortfarande försvunnen - Trolldomsministern nu personligen engagerade i saken. Harry började skumma igenom artikeln om Crouchs. Vissa meningar fångade särskilt hans blick: … h_ar inte visat sig offentligt sedan november månad… hans hem verkar övergivet… Sankt Mungos sjukhus för magiska sjukdomar och åkommor avböjer att kommentera saken… Ministeriet vägrar att bekräfta ryktena om en allvarlig sjukdom…_**

"Det betyder att det inte är en sjukdom", muttrade Charlus.

"Vad får dig att tro det?" frågade Randall intresserat.

"Jag har lärt mig ett och annat om politik och hur ministeriet fungerar genom mina år", svarade Charlus undvikande.

**"De får det att låta som om han är döende", sade Harry fundersamt. "Man han kan ju inte vara så sjuk, om han lyckades ta sig till Hogwarts så…"**

**"Min bror är Crouchs personliga assistent", talade Ron om för Sirius. "Han säger att Crouch lider av överansträngning."**

"Det skulle vara en möjlighet, men det förklarar inte varför Crouch befann sig i Snapes kontor", sade Dorea eftertänksamt.

"Han kanske letade efter något botemedel, professor Snape är en trolldrycksmästare trots allt", föreslog en elev blygt.

"Nej, han hade kontaktat St Mungos i så fall", sade madam Bons bestämt.

"Det är inte säkert, han är en väldigt privat person som inte vill skada sitt rykte mer, att gå direkt till en tillverkare skulle passa honom bättre", sade Dorea fundersamt.

**"Men han såg faktiskt riktigt sjuk ut sista gången jag såg honom på nära håll", sade Harry eftertänksamt medan han fortsatte att läsa artikeln. "Det var samma kväll som mitt namn kom fram ur Den flammande bägaren."**

"Det kan bara ha varit på grund av chocken", hävdade Dean.

"Alla var chockad den kväll", sade Krum allvarligt.

"Alla utom personen som anmälde mig", instämde Harry.

**"Det kan han gott ha för att han gav Winky sparken", sade Hermione kallt. Hon stod och klappade Vingfåle, som tuggade på Sirius kycklingben så att det krasade. "Jag slår vad om att han ångrar det nu - han märker säkert skillnaden när hon är där och ser efter honom längre."**

**"Hermione har fått husalfer på hjärnan", mumlade Ron till Siris medan han sände Hermione en mörk blick. Men Sirius verkade mycket intresserad.**

"Klart jag gjorde", sade Sirius seriöst.

"Du är väldigt…"

"Konstig?" föreslog Sirius med ett litet leende till den lilla flickan som rodnande. "Oroa dig inte, jag föredrar att vara konstig än som resten av min familj, iskall och traditionskär."

"Är det ens ett ord?" viskade Terry till Anthony som ryckte på axlarna.

**"Har Crouch avskedat sin husalf?"**

**"Ja, det gjorde han under världsmästerskapen i quidditch", sade Harry och satte igång att berätta om Mörkrets märke som visade sig på himlen, och om Winky som hittades med Harrys trollstav hårt i handen och om Crouchs vrede mot henne. När Harry var färdig med sin berättelse hade Sirius kommit på benen igen och börjat trava fram och tillbaka i grottan.**

**"Få se nu om jag har uppfattat det riktigt", sade han efter en liten stund och viftade i luften med ett **

**nytt kycklinglår. "Först såg ni alfen i hederslogen, där hon höll en plats åt Crouch, stämmer det?"**

**"Det stämmer", sade Harry, Ron och Hermione i kör.**

**"Men Crouchs dök inte upp till matchen?"**

"Inte Crouch senior åtminstone", muttrade Harry lågmält.

"Sade du något Harry?" frågade Dean misstänksamt.

"Jag? Jag sade inte ett ord", svarade Harry oskyldigt.

"Vi måste verkligen börja lyssna mer noggrant på vad Harry, Ron och Hermione säger. Vi skulle få veta allting så mycket fortare då", sade Dean med en suck och flera andra nickade instämmande.

**"Nej", sade Harry. "Jag tror han sa nåt om att han hade haft alldeles för mycket att stå i."**

**Sirius stegade tyst fram och tillbaka i grottan. Sedan sa han:**

**"Harry, kontrollerade du om du hade trollstaven i fickan när du lämnade logen?"**

**"Din trollstav var stulen redan då?" flämtade Parvati förvånat.**

"Kanske, kanske inte."

"Åh kom igen Harry, kommer det verkligen förstöra något för oss?" frågad Parvati bedjandes.

"Okej, ja. Min trollstav blev stulen i logen", suckade Harry, det var inte som om det spelade någon roll. De skulle aldrig lista ut att Crouch junior hade stulit staven.

"Så vem tog den?"

"Det är något som kommer att avslöjas i boken, tja jag antar att det kommer avslöjas i boken i alla fall", sade Harry.

**"Hmm…" Harry tänkt intensivt. "Nej", sade han till sist. "Jag hade inte användning för den förrän vi var ute i skogen. Och då stack jag handen i fickan, och hittade bara min omnikikare." Han såg på Sirius. "Menar du att den som frammanade Mörkrets märke stal min trollstav medan jag satt i hederslogen?"**

"Det är möjligt", sade Sirius.

"Det minskar i alla fall antalet misstänkta, visserligen så var det ganska många i logen men det är åtminstone nere i några dussintal istället för tusentals misstänka", sade Percy fundersamt.

"Och en del av dem kan man eliminera på direkten, familjen Weasley, Hermione, Bagman tillexempel", instämde Tonks.

"Varför är inte Bagman en misstänkt?"

"Han var för upptagen med att kommentera matchen."

"Kunde han inte ha tagit trollstaven innan eller efter matchen?" krävde Daphne envist.

"Jag tror inte det, Harry var antagligen väldigt distraherad när den blev stulen och därför är det störst chans att det hände under själva matchen", förklarade Tonks.

**"Winky stal inte den där trollstaven!" sade Hermione gällt.**

**"Alfen var inte den enda som satt i logen tillsammans med er", sade Sirius med rynkad panna medan han fortsatte att gå omkring. "Vem mer satt i raden bakom er?"**

**"Massvis med folk", sade Harry. "Några bulgariska ministrar… Cornelius Fudge… familjen Malfoy…"**

"Fem galleoner på att Malfoy kommer att bli anklagad", sade Gabriel med ett leende.

"Ingen är dum nog att anta det valet, inte ens Crabbe eller Goyle", fnös Fay och skakade på huvudet.

**"Familjen Malfoy!" sade Ron plötsligt med väldigt hög röst som ekade i hela grottan och fick Vingfåle att kasta nervöst med huvudet. "Jag slår vad om att de var Lucius Malfoy."**

"Ska ni fortsätta skylla allting på Malfoy och Snape?" frågade Kingsley roat.

"Även en trasig klocka har rätt två gånger om dagen", svarade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Och än så länge har ni inte haft rätt", påpekade Astoria en aning irriterat.

"Det kommer komma fler tillfällen", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Vilka fanns det mer där?" frågade Sirius.**

**"Inga andra", sade Harry.**

**"Jo, det fanns det. Ludo Bagman var också där", påminde Hermione honom.**

"Men tack vare Tonks uteslutningsförmågor så kan vi kryssa av honom från listan över misstänkta", sade Kingsley fundersamt. "Vilka var i logen nu igen?"

"Min familj, familjen Malfoy, Winky, Hermione, Harry, Bagman, Fudge, en handfull bulgariska män… jag tror jag såg Skeeter längst bak…", sade Ginny eftertänksamt.

"Det fanns några till, högt uppsatta personer", tillade mr Weasley.

"Ni kommer inte att lista ut det", sade Harry i en varnande ton.

"Mina pengar är på att Skeeter är den skyldige, hon kanske tog din trollstav och gjorde något med den så hon kan tjuvlyssna på dig", sade Su Li fundersamt.

"Det skulle förklara hur hon hörde talas om en del saker", instämde Padma ivrigt.

**"Ja, det förstås…"**

**"Jag vet ingenting mer om Bagman än att han var slagman i Wimbourne Wasps tidigare", sade Sirius. "Hur är han?"**

**"Han är okej", sade Harry. "Han erbjuder hela tiden att hjälpa mig med turneringen."**

**"Jaså, det gör han?" sade Sirius och rynkade pannan ännu mer. "Jag undrar just varför han gör en sån sak?"**

**"Han säger att han gillar mig", sade Harry.**

"Det kan ha något att göra med din ålder", föreslog Narcissa.

"Det skulle kunna vara det", instämde Harry.

"Du vet varför han försökte hjälpa dig", anklagade Seamus.

"Jag fick veta några dagar efter sista uppgiften", svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Hmm." Sirius såg tankfull ut.**

** "Vi såg honom i skogen alldeles innan Mörkrets märke visade sig", talade Hermione om. "Kommer ni ihåg det?" frågade hon Harry och Ron.**

**"Ja, men han var bara där en kort stund, eller hur?" sade Ron. "I samma ögonblick vi berättade om upploppet satte han i väg till lägerplatsen."**

"Det var ganska lägligt" påpekade Charlie.

"Vänta, tror vi seriöst att han dök upp där för att skaffa sig ett alibi och sen frambesvärjade Mörkrets märke?" frågade Hannah i en chockad ton.

"Han har varit närvarande vid alla händelser", sade Charlie med en axelryckning.

"Men det är Bagman! Varför skulle han göra det, vad får han ut av det?" protesterade Oliver.

"Ignorera honom, han vill bara inte tro att en quidditchstjärna kan ha gjort det", fnös Alicia.

"**Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" gav Hermione igen. "Hur vet du vart han transfererade sig?"**

**"Lägg av, Hermione, det kan du väl aldrig mena", sa Ron misstroget. "Vill du påstå att Ludo Bagman frammanade Mörkrets märke?"**

**"Det är mer troligt att han gjorde det än att Winky skulle vara den skyldiga", sade Hermione envist.**

"Det är sant, men jag tvivlar verkligen att det var Bagman som gjorde det", sade Tonks fundersamt. "Han är inte den typen."

"Det är inte som om Bagman och Winky är våra enda alternativ", påpekade Percy försiktigt.

"Vi saknar för mycket information för att kunna avgöra vem som är skyldig", suckade Amanda frustrerat.

**"Som du redan har hört", sade Ron med en menande blick på Sirius, "har hon husalfer på hjärnan…"**

**Men Sirius höll upp en hand för att tysta honom.**

**"Vad gjorde Crouch efter att Mörkers märke hade visat sig och alfen hade upptäckts med Harrys trollstav i handen?"**

"Ledsen för att jag avbröt dig så tvärt, jag var tvungen att få veta", sade Sirius en aning ursäktande.

"Det är okej, och Hermione kan ha en poäng med allt det där… hon arbetar bara fel", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

"Du tycker att det är rätt? Att det är bra?" flämtade Hermione chockat innan ett stort leende spred sig över hennes ansikte. "Åh, tack Ron!"

"Inte allt, men du är på rätt spår antar jag", sade Ron och log generat mot henne.

**"Han gick bort för att titta bland buskarna", sade Harry, "men det fanns ingen annan där."**

**"Självklart", mumlade Sirius medan han travade fram och tillbaka. "Självklart ville han skylla det på nån annan än sin egen husalf… men sen gav han henne alltså sparken?"**

"Hur vet vi att det inte fanns någon annan där?"

"Därför att Crouch skulle ha sagt något då, han hade kunnat undvika att bli utskämd", sade Sirius genast.

"Dessutom skulle pappa ha sagt till ifall han såg någon mer där", påpekade Cedric. "Mina föräldrar…"

"Saknar dig oerhört mycket och jag vet att din mamma besöker din grav flera gånger i veckan", sade Cho vänligt med en darrande röst.

**"Ja", sade Hermione upphetsat, "han gav henne sparken bara för att hon inte stannade i tältet och lät sig bli nertrampad av…"**

"Det var inte hela historian", viskade Harry lågmält.

"Sa du något Harry?"

"Bara en kommentar över saker som vi får veta senare under året", sade Harry lugnt och Seamus svor lågt, besviken att han inte uppfattat orden.

**"Hermione, sluta upp att svamla om den där husalfen!" sade Ron.**

**Men Sirius skakade på huvudet och sade:**

**"Hon har bedömt Crouch mycket bättre än du, Ron. Om du vill veta en mans sanna värde, lägg då märke till hur han behandlar sina underlydande, inte sina jämlikar."**

"Hur är det med dig och Krake i så fall?" frågade Hermione.

"Han har alltid hatat mig, enda sen jag gjorde det klart att jag inte hade samma syn på världen som min kära mor."

"Sirius hade alltid ett bra förhållande till våra husalfer, du kan inte döma honom efter hans förhållande till Krake", sade Remus lugnt

**Han for med handen över sitt orakade ansikte och såg ut att tänka skarpt. "Alla de här gångerna som Barty Crouch varit frånvarande… han gör sig besvär med att få husalfen att hålla en plats åt honom vid världsmästerskapsfinalen i quidditch, men dyker inte upp för att se på matchen. Han arbetar hårt på att återinföra Turneringen i magisk trekamp, och sen kommer han inte till den heller utan sviker sina domarplikter - det är inte likt Crouch.**

"Det var väldigt skum", instämde mr Weasley.

"Att han inte dök upp till turneringen beror antagligen på att han är under en imperius", sade madam Bones medan hon gjorde en notering på ett nytt pergament.

"Hur många anteckningar ska du göra?" frågade den Tjocka munkbrodern roat.

"Så många som krävs för att lösa allt som dras upp i böckerna."

**Om han tidigare haft så mycket som en endast frånvarodag på grund av sjukdom, är jag beredd att äta upp Vingfåle."**

"Vingfåle var inte glad av att höra det", skrattade Ron.

"Då kan jag glädja er med att han inte har sjukanmält sig någon gång, jag kollade upp det", sade Percy.

"Jag ska se till att informera Vingfåle om det, jag är övertygad om att han inte glömt det än", sade Sirius torrt.

"Vingfåle är intelligent, det e han", sade Hagrid en aning skrovligt.

**"Du känner alltså Crouch?" sade Harry.**

**Sirius ansikte mörknade. Han såg plötsligt lika hotfull ut som den kvällen då Harry första gången träffade honom, den kvällen då Harry fortfarande trodde att Sirius var en mördare.**

**"Jadå, nog för att jag känner Crouch", sade han stilla. "Det var han som gav order om att sända mig till Azkaban - utan föregående rättegång."**

En tystnad fyllde salen medan alla chockat betraktade boken.

"Ursäkta vad?" spottade Percy ur sig tillslut.

"Jag fick ingen rättegång", sade Sirius med en mörk glimt i ögonen.

"Inte det, det vet jag", Percy viftade otåligt bort orden. "Mr Crouch var ansvarig för det?"

"Jag var inte den enda, de andra fick så klart försenade rättegångar vid ett senare tillfället", sade Sirius.

"Han kan inte, han var så noga med reglerna!" protesterade Percy innan han tystnade. "Jag jobbade för honom? Jag jobbade för en som ignorerade en mans basiska rättigheter? Som ignorerade rättsystemet helt och hållet…"

"Oroa dig inte, han var inte den enda som ignorerade rättsystemet", sade Sirius

"Det gör det inte bättre", sade Ginny ilsket. "Du förtjänade inte det."

"Ingen förtjänar det! Vi har lagar av en anledning, alla förtjänar en rättegång oavsett hur säker man är på att han eller hon är skyldig!" utbrast Percy upprört.

**"Va?" utbrast Ron och Hermione i kör.**

**"Du skämtar!" sade Harry.**

**"Nej, det gör jag inte", sade Sirius och tog sig en stor tugga kyckling till. "Crouch var chef för Avdelningen för upprätthållande av magisk lag och ordning den gången, visste ni inte det?"**

"Jag borde ha gjort kopplingen. Jag har lovprisat honom och du sade inte ett ord", Percy skakade äcklat på huvudet åt sig själv.

"Du kände uppenbarligen en annan man än vad jag gjorde", sade Sirius och ryckte på axlarna. "För allt jag vet kan han ha förändrats."

**Alla tre skakade på huvudet. "Man tippade att han skulle få tjänsten som vår näste Trolldomsminister." **

"Jag kan inte besluta ifall han eller Fudge skulle vara den värsta ministern av dem två", sade Remus äcklat.

"Även om vi hade fått Crouch som minister hade vi fortfarande varit körda, bara på ett annat sätt", fnös Sirius.

En del av Percy ville protestera, han hade blivit så van vid att försvara Crouch, men efter vad han precis fått veta så var inte längre förmögen till det. Mannen han hade idoliserat hade sänt en annan man till den plats på jorden som kunde kallas för helvetet, en man som aldrig fått en rättegång och som varit oskyldig. Han kunde inte försvara Crouch efter det.

**"Han är en framstående trollkarl, Barty Crouch, med stora magiska krafter - och dessutom är han makthungrig. Och nej, han har aldrig varit anhängare till Voldemort", tillade han då han såg Harrys ansiktsuttryck. "Nej, Barty Crouch har alltid varit en uttalad motståndare till den mörka sidan och de onda trollkarlarna, men det där förstår ni inte… ni är alldeles för unga…"**

Mrs Weasley log tacksamt emot mannen som satt några meter ifrån henne, glad över att han åtminstone delade hennes åsikt om att de var alldeles för unga för att höra om sådant… hans åsikt hade dock ändrats sen dess, nu ville han berätta allt, tänkte hon sedan med rynkad panna.

"Frågan är ifall de verkligen räknas som barn, speciellt mr Potter", sade madam Bones.

"Jag håller med, han har varit med om alldeles för mycket för någon så ung", suckade Kingsley.

**"Det var precis vad min pappa sa vid världsmästerskapen", sade Ron lite irriterat. "Du kan väl pröva oss och se om vi inte förstår?" Sirius ansikte lystes upp av ett snabbt leende.**

**"Som du vill, då gör jag väl det." Han gjorde en vända fram och tillbaka i grottan innan han började tala.**

"Sirius!" väste mrs Weasley ilsket.

"De förtjänade att få veta", sade Sirius lugnt. "De undrade och det fanns ingen anledningen att hålla det hemligt för dem. De är inte barn, Molly."

"De är för unga för att veta, för unga för att förstå!"

"De har upplevt mycket mer än många andra, om några tonåringar kan förstå så kan det vara dem, de har mött ondska trots deras unga ålder. Det är inget fel med att förklara vad som hänt och vad som kan hända igen, de måste förstå."

"Molly, han har rätt", mumlade mr Weasley i sin frus öra och mrs Weasley korsade irriterat armarna framför bröstet.

**"Föreställ er att Voldemort skulle vara tillbaka vid makten nu. Ni vet inte vilka hans anhängare är, ni vet inte vem som arbetar för honom och vem som inte gör det. Ni vet att han kan kontrollera folk, så att de utför de hemskaste handlingar utan att kunna hindra sig själva.**

"Men Harry stod emot", sade Colin ivrigt. "Boken berättade det. Han stod emot!"

"Ingen kan stå mot Voldemorts förbannelser", sade Kingsley allvarligt.

"Säger du och några meter ifrån dig sitter pojken som överlevde, som om jag inte minns fel överlevde den dödande förbannelsen från, just ja Voldemort själv. Vad var det du sade nu igen?" sade Gabriel med ett självbelåtet leende.

"Det berodde på Lily Potter", sade madam Bones. "Ifall man bortser från det så kan man inte motstå Voldemorts förbannelser, inklusive Harry Potter själv."

**Ni fruktar för er själva, för er familj och era vänner. Varje vecka kommer det nyheter om fler dödsfall, fler försvinnande, fler tortyroffer… Trolldomsministeriet är i upplösning, de vet inte vad de ska ta sig till, de försöker hålla allting dolt för mugglarna, men under tiden blir också mugglare dödade.**

"Var det verkligen så hemskt?" frågade Rose skrämt.

"Det var värre", sade Moody och Tonks smällde genast till honom. "Vad? Hon frågade."

"Hon är vad, elva? tolv? Harry, Ron och Hermione kanske var redo att höra det men hon är liten, ingen erfarenhet alls av det."

"Hon kommer veta snart nog."

"MERLINS NAMN! Sluta bara prata, du gör bara allting värre!" utbrast Tonks frustrerat. "Ignorera honom bara, han är den största pessimisten du kan hitta. Det kommer inte vara lika illa som förra gången, vi är mer förberedda nu", fortsatte hon i en vänlig ton och Rose nickade lättat.

**Terror överallt… panik.. förvirring - så såg verkligheten ut den gången. Men svåra tiden lockar fram det bästa hos visa människor och det sämsta hos andra. Crouchs principer var kanske bra och riktiga till att börja med, vad vet jag.**

"Hur kan du inte veta? Du var inte i fängelse än då, eller?"

"Nej, jag var en fri man men jag hade inte mycket kontakt med honom. Jag var med i en rebellgrupp som bekämpade Voldemort och hans anhängare. Vi var väldigt splittrade på den tiden", förklarade Sirius. "Men det kommer var annorlunda den här gången."

"Det finns ingen den här gången!" fräste Umbridge och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

**Han avancerade snabbt inom Ministeriet och började beordra mycket stränga återgärder mot Voldemorts anhängare. Aurorerna fick nya maktbefogenheter - de fick till exempel tillåtelse att döda människor i stället för att bara ta dem tillfånga. Och jag var inte den ende som utlämnades direkt till Dementorerna utan rättegång.**

Madam Bones svor lågmält, det skulle vara en mardröm att lösa det, alla fångar skulle kräva en ny rättegång nu. Hävda att de blivit orättvist obehandlade, och med tanke på Sirius öde var det mycket möjligt.

**Crouch bekämpade våld med våld och godkände använde av De oförlåtliga förbannelserna mot misstänkta. Enligt min mening blev han lika grym och hänsynslös som många av Voldemorts anhängare. Men det var många som stödde honom, ska ni veta - massor av människor tyckte att han skötte det hela på rätt sätt, och det fanns en mängd trollkarlar och häxor som högljutt krävde att han skulle överta posten som Trolldomsminister. När Voldemort försvann tycktes det bara vara en tidsfråga innan Crouch skulle få det här toppjobbet, men sen hände det nåt mycket beklagligt…", Sirius log bistert. "Crouchs egna son greps i sällskap med en grupp Dödsätare som hade lyckats bli frisläppta ur Azkaban genom övertalning. De försökte tydligen hitta Voldemort för att föra honom tillbaka till makten."**

"Det är hemskt", viskade Bradley.

"Det är vad som hände. Det var allas största rädsla, att han skulle komma tillbaka", förklarade Remus allvarligt. "En rädsla som nu kommit till liv."

"Åh spara din röst till när det verkligen behövs", fräste Sirius innan Umbridge hann säga något ord. "Vi vet vad du tycker och ingen bryr sig om vad du har att säga, du slösar bara bort allas tid med dina protester."

**"Blev Crouchs egen son gripen?" flämtade Hermione.**

**"Japp", sade Sirius och kastade sitt avgnagda kycklingben till Vingfåle. "En obehaglig liten chock till gamle Barty, kan jag föreställa mig. Han borde ha tillbringat lite mer tid hemma med familjen, eller hur? Han borde kanske ha lämnat kontoret lite tidigare nån gång emellanåt, lärt känna sin egne son bättre." Han började glufsa i sig stora bitar bröd.**

"Var hans son verkligen en Dödsätare?" frågade Harry.

"Ja", mumlade Harry så lågmält att ingen kunde höra honom.

"Åh, det måste ha varit hemskt för honom", sade Angelina förskräckt.

"Jag tror han var mer upprörd över skadan det gjorde mot hans karriär än att det var hans son som blivit en Dödsätare", sade Remus med en grimas.

**"Jag har ingen aning", sade Sirius och fortsatte att proppa munnen full. "Jag satt själv i Azkaban då han blev fängslad. Det mesta av det här har jag fått reda på sen jag kom ut. Det råder inget tvivel om att pojken greps i sällskap med folk som var Dödsätare, det vet jag - men han kanske bara befann sig på fel plats vid fel tillfälle, precis som husalfen."**

"Ifall han var det… det betyder att han sände sin egna son till Azkaban trots att han var oskyldig", flämtade Katie förskräckt.

"Han var en Dödsätare. Voldemort hade inte sökt upp honom annars, eller hur?" viskade Ron till Harry som ryckte på axlarna.

**"Försökte inte Crouch hjälpa sonen att bli fri?" viskade Hermione. Sirius gav ifrån sig ett skratt som mest lät som ett skall**

**"Crouch, hjälpa sin son? Jag trodde du visste vad han fick för, Hermione? Allt som hotade att fläcka ner hans rykte måste skaffas ur vägen, för han hade vigt hela sitt liv åt att bli Trolldomsminister. Ni såg ju själva hur han avskedad en trogen husalf bara för att hon kunde förknippa honom med Mörkers märke igen.**

"Men det var hans egna son!" protesterade Hannah.

"Det spelade ingen roll, Crouch junior var ett hot mot hans karriär som behövde försvinna", sade Remus allvarligt.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Charlie misstänksamt.

"Jag vägrade acceptera att Sirius var skyldig, jag läste allt jag kom över, försökte hitta bevis som bevisa att han var oskyldig och höll öronen öppna. Man uppfattar en hel del, speciellt när man tillhör den delen av befolkningen som ingen vill veta av", svarade Remus en aning stelt.

**Visar inte det vad han går för? Crouchs faderskärlek sträckte sig inte längre än till att ge sonen en rättegång, som efter vad det sägs inte var mycket mer än en förevändning för Crouch att visa hur mycket han hatade pojken… och sen skickade han honom raka vägen till Azkaban."**

"Överlämnade han sin egen son till Dementorerna?" frågade Harry tyst.

"Det är bara fel. Tänk ifall han inte var en!" protesterade Orla förskräckt.

"Allting kommer att förklaras i boken. Jag misstänker att den kommer svara alla era frågor, ifall den fortsätter följa samma mönster som de tidigare böckerna", sade Harry vänligt i en lugn ton.

"Varför skulle du veta ifall han var en dödsätare eller inte?" frågade Charlus misstänksamt.

"Jag lärde mig en hel del om Voldemorts anhängare det året tack vare Dumbledore."

**"Det gjorde han", sade Sirius som såg allt annat än road ut nu. "Jag såg Dementorerna föra in honom, jag tittade på dem genom gallret i min celldörr. Han kan inte ha varit mer än nitton år. De låste in honom i en cell nära min. När mörket föll på började han skrika efter sin mor, men efter ett par dagar blev han tyst. Alla blev tysta förr eller senare… utom när de skrek i sömnen." Ett kort ögonblick blev den slocknade blicken i Sirius ögon tydligare än någonsin, som om fönsterluckor hade stängts bakom dem.**

Sirius slöt ögonen och rös vid minnet. Försiktigt placerade Remus en hand på sin väns axel.

"Du kommer aldrig återvända dit", viskade Remus i en kraftfull ton och Sirius nickade en aning frånvarande.

**"Han sitter alltså fortfarande i Azkaban?" sade Harry tyst.**

**"Nej", sade Sirius tonlöst. "Nej, han är inte där längre. Han dog ungefär ett år efter att de förde dit honom."**

**"Dog han?"**

"Nästan alla dör förr eller senare i det helveteshålet", sade Sirius bittert.

"Jag är så oerhört tacksam över att du inte gjorde det", sade Harry och bleknade bara vid tanken på det.

"Jag kunde inte lämna dig ensam", svarade Sirius fullt allvarligt.

**"Han var inte den ende", sade Sirius bittert. "De flesta blir vansinniga där inne, och många slutar till sist att äta. De förlorar viljan att leva. Man visste alltid när döden närmade sig nån av fångarna, för Dementorerna kunde känna det och blev upphetsade. Den där pojken såg sjuklig ut redan när han kom. Eftersom Crouch var en betydande ministeriemedlem fick han och hans fru tillåtelse att besöka sonen på dödsbädden. Det var sista gången jag såg Barty Crouch, när han närmast släpade sin hustru förbi min cell. Hon dog tydligen själv kort efteråt. Av sorg. Tynade bort precis som pojken. Crouch kom aldrig för att hämta sin döde sons kropp. Dementorerna begravde honom utanför fästningsmuren, jag såg dem göra det."**

"Han borde ha begravt sin son med hans fru, förtjänar inte pojken att få vila bredvid sin mamma?" frågade Alicia.

"Det är inte hur Crouch tänker", förklarade Remus.

"Du gillar verkligen inte Crouch", anmärkte Leanne.

"Han placerade min bästa vän i Azkaban, ingen lyssnade när jag sa att han var oskyldig och sen ge de ut falsk information om att Sirius erkänt", fräste Remus och han skakade nästan av ilska.

"Som sagt var Remus mamman i vår grupp, och han var väldigt beskyddande", sad Sirius med ett litet leende.

"Som om ni var något bättre, ni var... alla... alldeles för beskyddande", avbröt Dorea, tvekandes över ordet alla eftersom hon visste hur känsligt ämnet var. I själva verket var hon fortfarande chockad över vetenskapen om att Peter hade förrått sina vänner.

**Sirius kastade ifrån sig brödet som han just hade fört till munnen och tog istället upp flaskan med pumpasaft och tömde den i ett drag. "Så gamle Crouch förlorade allt, just då han trodde att hans lycka var gjord", fortsatte han och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.**

"Tufft läge", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

"Om han spenderat mer tid med sin familj hade det kanske inte hänt, han hade kunnat nått sitt mål", påpekade Luna mjukt.

"Han får skylla sig själv."

**"I ena ögonblicket en hjälte, självskriven till posten som Trolldomsminister… i nästa ögonblick är hans son och hustru döda, familjens goda namn vanärat och, såvitt jag hört, hans egen popularitet avsevärt minskad. Då sonen väl hade dött började folk tycka lite mer synd om honom, och man började fråga sig hur en trevlig ung pojke från en god familj kunnat hamna på såna avvägar. Man kom till den slutsatsen att han far aldrig hade brytt sig särskilt mycket om honom. Därför blev det Cornelius Fudge som fick ministerieposten, och Crouch blev undanpetad till Avdelningen för internationellt magisamarbete. **

"Han hade åtminstone fortfarande ett jobb", påpekade Su Li.

"Så vi var inte de enda som kom fram till det delvis var Crouchs fel", sade Hermione.

"Ni vet inte ens om hur Crouch junior var, ni är så snabba med att ge Crouch skulden", sade Tracy ogillandes.

"Med tanke på hans agerande är det inte särskilt svårt", muttrade Remus.

**Det blev tyst en lång stund. Harry tänkte på hur Crouchs ögon hade hållit på att tränga ur sina hålor av raseri när han tittade ner på sin olydiga husalf där borta i skogen under världsmästerskapen i quidditch. Det var alltså därför som Crouch hade överreagerat mot Winky då hon hittades under Mörkrets märke. Det hade påmint honom om hans son och den gamla skandalen som hade orsakats hans fall från sin höga ställning inom Ministeriet.**

"Det förklarar allting", sade Fay med ett nöjt leende.

"Nej, inte allt, det är bara en del av anledningen", muttrade Harry.

"Åh, kom igen. Det finns mer?" utbrast Fay frustrerat när hon såg hur Harry muttrade något. "Vad mer kan det möjligtvis finnas?"

**"Moody säger att Crouch är besatt av att fånga onda trollkarlar", sade Harry till Sirius.**

**"Ja, jag har hört att det har blivit lite av en mani hos honom", sade Sirius och nickade. "Han tror säkert att han kan återvinna sin gamla popularitet genom att fånga ännu fler Dödsätare."**

"Ifall det fortfarande finns några kvar därute", påpekade en elev.

"Åh, de finns där, de mutade sig ut från Azkaban", sade mr Weasley bistert.

**"Och han smög sig in på Hogwarts för att söka igenom Snapes kontor?" Ron såg triumferande på Hermione.**

**"Ja, men det kan det ju inte vara nån mening med", sade Sirius.**

"Så varför gjorde han det?" frågade Dennis ivrigt.

"Det kanske inte ens var han!" föreslog Jimmy Peaks.

"Nej, det var han. Kartan kan inte ens bli lurad av polyjuiceelixir, eller några andra knep för den delen", sade Remus bestämt.

**"Jo, det kan det visst!" sade Ron upphetsat. Men Sirius skakade på huvudet.**

**"Om Crouch vill granska Snape närmare, varför har han då inte varit med som domare i turneringen? Det skulle vara en idealisk förvåning för regelbundna besök på Hogwarts, där han kunde hålla ett öga på Snape.**

"Kanske för att folk vet att han är där, ifall han dyker upp mitt i natten förväntar sig ingen något och han kan leta i lugn och ro", föreslog Ginny.

"Det är faktiskt en bra teori", sade Harry, "Men den är fel."

"Jag börjar tro att du kommer säga att allting vi föreslår är fel", sade Ernie misstänksamt.

"Därför att sanningen är väldigt komplicerad."

**"Du tror alltså att Snape kan ha nåt i kikaren?" frågade Harry, men Hermione stack emellan.**

**"Ja, ni får säga vad ni vill, men Dumbledore litar i alla fall på Snape."**

"Jag är hedrad över förtroendet, men ni borde inte lita på någon bara för att jag själv gör det, hitta egna anledningar till att lita på någon", sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende.

**"Åh, lägg av, Hermione", sade Ron otåligt. "Jag vet mycket väl att Dumbledore är fantastisk och allt sånt, men det betyder ju inte att inte en riktigt slug och ond trollkarl kan lura honom också."**

"Tack så mycket, mr Weasley", sade Snape i en sarkastisk ton.

"Men varför skulle han då rädda Harry om han är ond?" frågade Alisa utmanade.

"Vems sida är du på egentligen? Det känns som om du försvarar olika personer varje gång du öppnar munnen", sade Malfoy överraskat

"Jag är på min egna sida", svarade Alisa med ett kyligt leende.

**"Men varför räddade Snape i så fall Harrys liv det första skolåret? Varför lät han honom inte bara dö?"**

**"Jag vet inte, han kanske trodde att Dumbledore skulle sparka ut honom…"**

**"Vad tror du, Sirius?" frågade Harry med hög röst, och Ron och Hermione slutade käbbla för att lyssna istället.**

"Och tack och lov för det, jag var inte på humör för att höra ett argument", sade Harry lättat.

"Bråkar vi verkligen så ofta?" frågade Hermione skamset

"Inte bråkar, argumenterar, ni är bra vänner men ni har väldigt starka åsikter båda två" suckade Harry.

"Vi ska försöka sluta", sade Ron generat.

"Så länge ni inte drar in mig i det eller tvingar mig välja sida så är det okej", sade Harry.

**"Jag tror att det ligger någonting i vad ni säger båda två", sade Sirius och såg eftertänksamt på Ron och Hermione. "Ända sen jag upptäckte att Snape undervisar här har jag undrat varför Dumbledore anställde honom. Snape har alltid varit fascinerad av svartkonster, han var känd det när vi gick i skolan. Han var en sliskig, inställsam grabb med flottigt hår", tillade Sirius, vilket fick Harry och Ron att flina mot varandra.**

"Förlåt professor Snape… det var boken, jag lovar", sade Summerby skrämt.

"Jag är inte en idiot, Summerby, jag vet att du läser hundens ord", svarade Snape silkeslent.

"Bara för att du har en skarp tunga betyder det inte att du har en skarp hjärna", svarade Sirius utan att ens vända sig om för att se på den andra mannen. "Dina ord betyder inte mycket."

**"Redan när han kom till skolan kände Snape till fler förbannelser än hälften av sjundeårseleverna gör. Han var också med i ett Slytheringäng där i stort sett alla visade sig vara Dödsätare." Sirius höll upp fingrarna och började räkna upp namnen på dem. "Rosier och Wilkes - de blev båda dödade av Aurorer året före Voldemorts fall. Det äkta paret Lestrange sitter fängslade i Azkaban. Avery - efter vad jag har hört slingrade han sig ur knippan genom att påstå att han hade handlat under inflytande av Imperiusförbannelsen - han är fortfarande på fri fot. Men såvitt jag vet blev Snape aldrig anklagad för att vara Dödsätare… inte för att det betyder särskilt mycket, för många av dem blev aldrig gripna. Och Snape är i vart fall smart och listig nog att hålla sig i skinnet.**

"Mår du bra, Sirius?" frågade Tonks oroligt.

"Um ja, varför skulle jag inte må bra?" svarade Sirius förvirrat.

"Det är första gången jag hör dig säga något som är någorlunda positivt om Snape", förklarade Tonks med ett stort flin.

"Jag antar att han har någon hjärna där under allt fett", suckade Sirius.

"Ah, där är min kusin jag känner och håller så kär", fnittrade Tonks och Sirius log charmerande mot henne.

**"Snape känner Karkaroff ganska väl, men han vill helst hålla tyst om den saken", sade Ron.**

**"Ja, du skulle ha sett Snapes min när Karkaroff dök upp på trolldryckslektionen häromdagen!" sade Harry hastigt. "Karkaroff ville absolut tala med Snape, och han sa att Snape hade undvikit honom. Karkaroff såg väldigt bekymrad ut och visade Snape någonting på sin arm, men jag kunde inte se vad det var."**

**"Visade han Snape nånting på sin arm?" Sirius såg uppriktigt förbryllad ut. Han for frånvarande med fingrarna genom sitt smutsiga hår och ryckte sedan på axlarna igen. "Ja, jag har ingen aning om vad det kan betyda…**

"Hur kunde du inte veta?" protesterade Fred. "Till och med vi visste om att Dödsätare har ett särskilt märke."

"Eller tja, vi trodde det på grund av ryktena men vi fick det konfirmerat i somras, men det är inte poängen, du tillhörde rebellgruppen. Borde du inte ha vetat?" instämde George.

Sirius log en aning smärtsamt mot tvillingarna innan han sade: "Tyvärr så var det en del av de minnen jag förlorade efter min vistelse i Azkaban, Remus var tvungen att påminna mig om märket och vad vi visste om det."

"Åh, vi är ledsna", stammade Fred och George ut i chock.

"Det är okej, jag förlorar hellre ett sånt minne än ett med min familj", Sirius log en aning sorgset, medveten om att han hade förlorat en del minnen av sin tid tillsammans med sina vänner och med Jasmine.

**men om Karkaroff är allvarligt bekymrad och går till Snape för att få stöd…" Sirius stirrade på grottväggen ett ögonblick och gjorde sedan en besviken grimas. "Vi får trots allt inte glömma att Dumbledore litar på Snape", sade han. "Jag vet att Dumbledore visar förtroende för människor där många andra skulle göra det motsatta, men jag kan bara inte tro att han skulle låta Snape undervisa på Hogwarts, om Snape någonsin hade arbetat för Voldemort."**

**"Men varför är Moody och Crouch så ivriga att ta sig in på Snapes kontor i så fall?" frågade Ron envist.**

"Angående Moody så ska jag inte gå in på varför, men han har sina anledningar. Däremot har jag ingen aning om varför mr Crouch ville göra det", sade Percy en aning tveksamt.

"Jag skulle inte lita på vad du hört från ministeriet allt för mycket", fnös Moody äcklat.

"Jag börjar lära mig det", mumlade Percy.

**"Tja", sade Sirius eftertänksamt, "det skulle inte förvåna mig om Monsterögat redan har sökt igenom varenda lärares kontor sen han kom till Hogwarts. Han tar sitt försvar mot svartkonster på allvar, Moody. Jag tror inte att han litar på nån över huvud taget, vilket inte är särskilt förvånande med tanke på allt han måste ha sett under sitt liv. Men jag vill ändå säga till hans försvar att han aldrig har dödat nån, om han kunnat undgå det. Han grep alltid folk levande, om det var möjligt för honom. Han var hård, men han sänkte sig aldrig till Dödsätarnas grymma nivå**

"Men du sa förut att du inte ville ha honom efter dig", sade Amanda förvirrat.

"Han är fortfarande Moody", sade Sirius med en axelryckning som om det förklarade allting, och på ett sätt så gjorde det det.

**Men Crouch… med honom är det en annan sak. Är han verkligen sjuk? Och om han är det, varför gjorde han då ansträngningen att släpa sig upp till Snapes kontor? Och om han inte är sjuk, vad är han då ute efter? Vad gjorde han under världsmästerskapsfinalen som var så viktigt att han inte kunde vara på plats i hederslogen? Vad har han sysslat med i stället för att vara domare i Turneringen i magisk trekamp?"**

"Väldigt bra frågor, jag hoppas de blir besvarade", sade Terry.

"Nästan alla svar kommer att komma efter tredje uppgiften", svarade Harry återigen.

"Det är i sådana här ögonblick jag önskar att vi bara kunde bläddra fram", suckade Terry otåligt.

**Sirius försjönk i tystnad medan han fortsatte att stirra på grottväggen. Vingfåle snokade omkring på klippgolvet för att hitta fler överblivna kycklingben. Till sist vände Sirius blicken till Ron. "Du säger att din bror är Crouchs personliga assistent? Har du nån möjlighet att fråga honom om han har sett Crouch på sista tiden?**

**"Jag kan försöka", sade Ron lite tveksamt. "Men jag måste se till att det inte verkar som om jag misstänker Crouch för nåt skumt. Percy älskar honom."**

"Inte på det sättet dock", muttrade Percy.

"Med tanke på hur du agerade så var det inte särskilt svårt att föreställa sig att det var på det sättet", fnös Bill.

"Det sättet?" avbröt Gordon misstänksamt.

"Du befinner dig i ett magiskt slott fyllt med folk som kan använda magi och du verkar ha accepterat det, att homosexualitet existerar borde inte vara en sådan förvåning för dig", sade Tonks kyligt.

"Ni accepterar det?" flämtade Miriam misstroget.

"När jag inte trodde att du kunde bli värre så lyckas du bevisa att du faktiskt kan det", sade Lee och skakade på huvudet. "Jag skulle inte heller säga någonting mer, som sagt är många redan arga på er och du vill inte göra det värre."

"Mr Jordan, jag måste be dig att inte hota mugglarna", suckade McGonagall.

"Jag ber om ursäkt professorn, jag ska se till att inte göra det framför dig igen", ropade Lee och McGonagall himlade med ögonen,

**"Och medan du ändå håller på, kan du kanske försöka få reda på om de har funnit några ledtrådar i samband med Bertha Jorkins försvinnande", sade Sirius och gjorde en gest mot det ena exemplaret av The Daily Prophet.**

**"Bagman sa att de inte hade det", sade Harry.**

"Bagman är inte den bästa personen att hämta information ifrån", sade mr Weasley.

"Alla på ministeriet är medvetna om det, ifall man hört någonting från Bagman så bör man kontrollera det själv eller med andra", instämde Kingsley.

**"Ja, han är citerad i artikeln här", sade Sirius och nickade mot tidningen. "Babblar en massa om hur dåligt minne Bertha har. Ja, det är ju möjligt att hon har ändrat sig sen jag kände henne, men den Bertha jag kommer ihåg var inte det minsta glömsk - tvärtom. **

"Seriöst känner du alla?" frågade Neville plötsligt. "Du och professor Lupin verkar veta vilka alla är!"

"Vi hade koll på de som vi gick i skolan med, sen är jag renblodig och har blivit uppfostrad till att kunna namnen på alla andra renblodiga", sade Sirius med en axelryckning.

"Vi levde också i krig, man behövde veta vilka som var ens allierade och vilka som var fiender", tillade Remus tungt.

**Hon var lite korkad, men hon hade ett utmärkt minne när det gällde skvaller. Det brukade ge henne en massa problem, för hon förstod aldrig när hon borde hålla mun.**

De professorer som haft Bertha Jorkins delade en blick med varandra, de kunde mycket väl minnas alla problem som flickan hamnat i för att hon var alldeles för nyfiken av sig.

Harry grimaserade och studerade golvet medan han tänkte på hur sanningen om Bertha Jorkins öde skulle göra alla förskräckta.

**Jag kan gott förstå om hon är lite av en belastning för Trolldomsministeriet, och det kanske var därför som Bagman dröjde så länge med att börja söka efter henne…" Sirius suckade djupt och gned sina djupt liggande ögon. "Vad är klockan?"**

Harry såg på sitt armbandsur, men kom så ihåg att det hade stannat efter att ha tillbringat en timme i sjön.

"Du borde ha tagit av dig den", sade mrs Weasley förmanande.

"Jag glömde bort den, men den är fixad nu", förklarade Harry fåraktigt.

"Vem fixade den?" frågade Parvati intresserat.

"Det var Lulu, hon jobbar i köket", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende.

"Du kan deras namn?" frågade Megan förvånat.

"De är mina vänner."

"Om det ens täcker det, de älskar Harry", sade Ron med ett skratt. "Jag vet inte ifall det var Harry själv eller ifall Dobby är inblandad på något sätt."

"Jo, jag märkte det, de placerade sig mellan mig och Harry när de insåg att jag var i rummet", tillade Sirius med ett stort leende. "De är fruktansvärt modiga"

**"Den är halv fyra", sade Hermione.**

**"Det är bäst att ni går tillbaka till skolan", sade Sirius och reste sig upp. "Hör nu här…", han tittade särskilt strängt på Harry, "… jag vill inte veta av att ni smiter iväg från skolan för att träffa mig, är det uppfattat? Ni får nöja er med att skicka meddelanden till mig. Jag vill fortfarande höra om det händer underliga saker. Men ni får inte lämna Hogwarts utan tillåtelse. Det skulle vara ett idealiskt tillfälle för nån som ville angripa er."**

"Ditt råd är att han inte ska smyga sig ut eller lämna Hogwarts område, nu har jag verkligen sett allting", sade Narcissa roat.

"Jag skulle aldrig kunna leva med mig själv om han blev attackerad eller skadad på grund av mig", förklarade Sirius lågmält.

"Du är en bra gudfader åt honom, Siri", viskade Narcissa och lyckades locka fram ett leende ur sin kusin.

**"Hittills har jag bara blivit angripen av en drake och ett par grindyloggar", sade Harry. Sirius tittade ännu strängare på honom.**

**"Det gör detsamma, för jag kommer inte att dra ett lugnt andetag förrän den här turneringen är över, och det blir inte förrän i juni. Och glöm nu inte, att om ni talar om mig, så kalla mig Snuffles, okej?"**

"Det är åtminstone inte Pricken", sade Kingsley med ett skratt.

"Mitt riktiga smeknamn var alldeles för välkänt, Minnie eller Snape skulle allt för enkelt känna igen det. Jag var tvungen att välja ett annat", förklarade Sirius.

"Jag undrade alltid vem det var du pratade med när du nämnde Snuffles hela tiden", sade Seamus och ryckte på axlarna när Harrys, Rons och Hermiones blickar drogs till honom. "Det är inte som om ni var särskilt diskreta med er vän Snuffles, jag gjorde bara inte en ordentlig koppling förrän

nu."

"Hur många visste att jag hade kontakt med Sirius…. Snuffles?" frågade Harry och såg misstroget på när nästan alla hans vänner från Gryffindor höjde sin hand. "Varför frågade ni aldrig om honom?"

"Det var din ensak, dessutom är Snuffles knappast det konstigaste namnet en trollkarl eller en häxa haft. Vi antog bara att det var en vän till dig", svarade Katie med en axelryckning.

"Vi fick veta sanningen i somras så klart, men innan det trodde vi samma sak", instämde Fred.

**Han räckte Harry flaskan och den tomma servetten som kycklingen varit inpackad i. De gick bort till Vingfåle för att klappa honom adjö. "Jag följer med er ner till utkanten av byn", sade Sirius. "Jag kanske kan lura till mig en tidning till."**

"Jag tror aldrig att jag tackade er för att skicka tidningarna till mig sen", sade Sirius och vände sig till Harry, Ron och Hermione.

"Det var Hermiones tidningar, du borde tacka henne", sade Ron.

"Det kanske var mina tidningar, men det var Ron som tog upp det", sade Hermione snabbt.

"Jag hade inget att göra med det, min fokus låg på att skicka mat till dig", sade Harry när Sirius vände sig emot honom. "Men vi kan säga att det var en gruppinsats."

**Han förvandlade sig till den stora svarta hunden innan de lämnade grottan, och tillsammans begav de sig nerför bergssidan, över den stenbeströdda marken och tillbaka till stättan. Här gav han var och en av dem lov att klappa honom på huvudet innan han vände och satte i väg runt utkanten av byn.**

"Jag ville inte säga farväl", sade Harry sorgset.

"Du var inte den enda, men i sommar kommer du kunna bo hos mig hela tiden, om du vill det vill säga, du får självklart bo hos Ron, eller någon av dina andra vänner", sade Sirius snabbt.

"Jag gillar den idén, att bo hos dig hela sommaren", sade Harry med ett mjukt leende.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione vandrade tillbaka till Hogsmeades centrum och fortsatte sen upp mot Hogwarts.**

**"Jag undrar om Percy vet allt det där om Crouch", sade Ron när de gick uppför infartsvägen till slottet. "Men det kanske gör honom detsamma. Det skulle nog bara få honom att beundra Crouch ännu mer. Ja, för Percy älskar nämligen regler. Han skulle bara säga att Crouch vägrade att bryta mot reglerna, till och med när det gäller hans egen son."**

"Alla förtjänar en rättegång!" protesterade Percy upprört.

"Jag vet, jag hade fel… jag borde ha vetat att du inte alls skulle beundrat honom mer, inte efter vad han gjorde mot Sirius", sade Ron skamset.

"Jag har inte uppträtt på det bästa sättet, det är inte enbart ditt fel att du trodde det…" suckade Percy.

"Jag borde fortfarande inte ha sagt det", envisades Ron.

**"Percy skulle aldrig kasta en medlem av sin egen familj åt Dementorerna", sade Hermione strängt.**

**"Jag vet inte det", sade Ron. "Om han ansåg att vi stod i vägen för hans karriär… Percy är verkligt ambitiös, ska ni veta…"**

"Jag skulle aldrig göra något sådant", sade Percy mjukt och hans yngre syskon nickade instämmande.

"Du övergav oss", påpekade Charlie och de yngre syskonen blängde på honom irriterat, Percy hade sagt förlåt och det var uppenbart att han ångrade sig agerande, han hade ångrat det innan böckerna ens avslöjat något.

"Jag berättade inget för något!"

"Vad skulle du ha berättat? Du visste ingenting!" påpekade Charlie misstroget.

"Jag kanske inte visste några detaljer, men jag visste att ni hjälpte Dumbledore, jag visste at ni anslutit er till någon grupp som Fudge var emot. Men jag sa inte ett ord, jag höll tyst och låtsades som om jag inte visste något."

"Vi tror dig, oroa dig inte över Charlie, han är bara envis och stolt", sade Ginny uppmuntrande och Percy log lättat.

**De gick uppför stentrappan och in i entrénallen, där de inbjudande dofterna från middagen kom svävande emot dem.**

**"Stackars gamle Snuffles." Ron tog ett djupt andetag. "Han måste verkligen tycka om dig, Harry… tänk dig att behöva leva på råttor."**

"Han är min gudson, jag skulle göra allt för honom", sade Sirius ärligt.

"Vi har märkt det", sade Katie, "Och vi är oerhört tacksamma över att han har dig."

"Nej, det är jag som är tacksam för att ha Harry, och jag kan inte uttrycka hur tacksam jag är för att ni har funnits där för Harry", sade Sirius allvarligt medan han lät sin blick vandra över Harrys vänner som blivit hans gudsons egna lilla familj.

"Excusez-moi, jag vill inte störa, men… 'Arry, dy ville prata med mon père", sade Fleur en aning dämpat.

"Självklart, um… nu, ja. Det går bra", sade Harry som själv var nervös inför mötet. "Professor Dumbledore, Fleur och jag kommer åka nu."

"Jag har gett er tillåtelse att använda flyttnyckel tur och retur idag. Ha en trevlig resa, lycka till", sade Dumbledore leendes, och när Harry och Fleur fattade tag i flyttnyckeln, en vacker hårnål, kunde de innan de försvann höra Umbridge ropa hur de inte kunde lämna salen.

Harry snubblade en aning när han landade och öppnade ögonen för att se att de befann sig i hallen på ett hus.

"Maman, papa?" ropade Fleur högt och de behövde bara vänta sekunder innan ljudet av springande fötter nådde dem.

"Fleur, tu es à maison!" sade Gabrielle ivrigt medan hon kramade om sin storasyster.

"Jag har saknat dig", sade Fleur och kramade tillbaka den lilla flickan. "Jag är säker på att du minns Harry?"

Gabrielle svarade något snabbt på franska och Harry såg förvirrat mellan de två syskonen.

"Fleur? Jag trodde att du var i London?" kom en manlig röst och Harry vände sig om för att se den man han antog var Fleur och Gabrielles pappa som nyfiket betraktade trion, och Harry kunde bara anta att mannen pratade engelska för hans skull. "Är allting bra?"

"Papa", sade Fleur med ett leende och kramade om sin pappa. "Det 'är är 'Arry."

"Harry Potter," sade mr Delacour och bugade sig. "Välkommen, mitt namn är Jean Delacour. Vad för dig hit?"

"Tack", sade Harry och log nervöst. "Fleur berättade om konsekvenserna av det som hände vid andra uppgiften i februari."

"Jag förstår", sade Jean med lätt rynkad panna. "Jag antar att vi behöver diskutera det, låt mig bara hämta min fru. Det här är något som angår oss alla", han försvann snabbt genom en dörröppning och lämnade dem ensamma. En spänd tystnad fyllde hallen, och Gabrielle flyttade sig närmare sin syster.

"Um… er pappa har nästan ingen dialekt alls…", sade Harry tillslut.

"'An är en politiker och jobbar ofta med ytländska trollkarlar, att kynna engelska är en nödvändighet", sade Fleur och log en aning obekvämt innan hon vände sig mot Gabrielle och svarade henne snabbt på franska.

"Mr Potter, välkommen 'it, kan jag ge dig något?" frågade en vacker blond kvinna som kom gående emot dem, Jean Delacour bakom henne. Harry insåg att det måste vara deras mamma. "Yrsäkta mig, je m'appelle Apolline Delacour, la mère de Fleur et Gabrielle."

"Trevligt att träffas, jag behöver ingenting. Jag inser att det är oerhört oartigt att dyka upp utan förvarning men jag tror att vi behöver prata.

"Bien sûr, följ med", Apolline ledde dem in i ett vardagsrum och alla satte sig ner. "Vad vet dy?"

"Inte mycket, jag kan bara grunderna… när vi var i sjön valde jag att också rädda Gabrielle, jag hade ingen aning om faran hon egentligen svävade i, jag kunde bara inte lämna henne där nere. Jag hade ingen aning om konsekvenserna det skulle få."

"Jag antar att du är medveten om din rätt att kräva vad som helst av min dotter nu, så länge det inte hotar hennes liv", sade Jean stelt och Harry nickade. "Har du beslutat vad du vill ha i gengäld?"

"Jag har ett förslag, men ni kan tacka nej till det om ni vill och vi kan försöka hitta något annat", sade Harry nervöst och familjen Delacour delade en osäker blick.

"Nå, vad vill du ha av min dotter?" frågade Jean igen.

"Jag tänkte att en kram skulle räcka", sade Harry rakt ut och Fleur brast ut i lättad gråt medan hennes föräldrar stirrade misstroget på honom. "Åh, jag är ledsen, vi kan ändra. Jag visste inte vad jag kunde be om, jag tänkte en teckning men det skulle kräva att hon behöver lägga ner tid, en kram kan vara över på två sekunder… ni kan självklart själva välja…"

"Stopp", sade Apolline i en sträv röst. "Dy vill endas 'a un kram? Un kram för ma fille liv"

"Um, ja", sade Harry tveksamt.

"Vi accepterar det", sade Apolline snabbt, som hon var rädd att han skulle ändra sig. "Gabrielle, ge 'Arry un embrasse."

Fleur lutade sig ner och viskade något snabbt i sin systers öra, och ett strålande leende började täcka Gabrielles ansikte innan hon praktiskt taget flög på Harry och började mumla: "Merci, merci, Merci 'Arry." om och om igen samtidigt som ett svagt rosa skimmer omgav dem.

"Vad var det där?" frågade Harry förvirrat efter att Gabrielle släpp taget om honom.

"Gabrielles magi som visade att livsskulden är betald", sade Jean. "Du har gjort oss en stor tjänst idag, mr Potter."

"Inte direkt, det var inte rättvist att Gabrielle skulle vara skyldig mig något bara för att jag räddat hennes liv, hon hade inte gjort något", sade Harry ärligt med en axelryckning.

"Det är inte många som tänker så, än mindre hederlig man hade krävt att få henne som ett pris. Det har hänt för många av Apollines släktingar… vi kan inte uttrycka hur tacksamma vi är för din

generositet", Jean log vänligt mot Harry.

"Hon är nio och jag är femton, ingen av oss är redo för ett äktenskap och dessutom bör alla få välja sin egna partner", sade Harry seriöst. "Jag önskar bara att jag vetat om det tidigare så att ni sluppit oroa er över det här."

"Det felet ligger 'os oss, om vi konfronterat dig 'ade det 'är inte 'änt", påpekade Apolline allvarligt. "Dy 'ar icke gjort nåt fel. Är dy säker på att dy inte vill 'a något?"

"Nej, jag måste återvända till Hogwarts… mr Delacour, jag vill tacka dig för att du försökte ge min gudfar en rättegång."

"Jag är rädd att jag inte nått längre i mina försök", sade Jean ursäktande.

"Du försökte mr Delacour, det är mer än vad många andra gjorde, men han har blivit kallad för en rättegång i London, vi fick myndigheterna att lyssna till slut.

"Snälla, kalla mig Jean, alla familjevänner gör det", sade Jean vänligt. "Det glädjer mig att höra att Sirius fått en rättegång, vem är hans advokat? Jag kanske kan hjälpa."

"Ravi Patil, en av mina vänners pappa", sade Harry med ett litet leende. "Jag skulle ha stannat länge om jag kunde men jag måste verkligen återvända om jag inte vill spendera resten av min skolgång i straffkommendering med Umbridge."

"Merci 'Arry Potter, fyr allt!" sade Apolline i en stark ton. "Dy är alltid välkommen 'it."

"Merci, mrs Delacour."

"Apolline, dy måste kalla mig Apolline. Dy är en familjevän, åh vi kommer aldrig glömma de 'är."

"Det var trevligt att träffa er, jag ser fram emot att göra det igen", sade Harry med ett stort leende innan han åter igen fattade ett tag om flyttnyckeln, han väntade några sekunder för att ge Fleur en ordentlig chans att säga farväl till sin familj innan de försvann.

"_En sådan trevlig pojke, han hade varit en bra matching för Gabrielle_", påpekade Jean och Apolline skrattade lätt.

"_Du hade mördat honom om han bett om hennes hand, dessutom har han känslor för någon annan, såg du inte blicken i hans ögon vid pratet om kärlek_?" svarade hon och Jean log.

"_Vi hade otrolig tur idag, vi hade kunnat förlora Gabrielle… en kram, en kram var det enda han ville ha_", sade Jean och skakade imponerat på huvudet.

"_Han är knappast den första som motstår viliers frestelse_", retades Apolline och tryckte en kyss mot sin makes kind. "M_en jag ska sprida det vidare bland mina kretsar, låta dem veta hu vänlig och hederlig han var… från vad jag förstått från Fleur är han otroligt vänlig mot alla raser_."

"_Gör det, jag ska ta kontakt med mr Patil och se ifall jag kan hjälpa till på något sätt, det är det minsta vi kan göra nu._"

…

Harry och Fleur landade i salen och Bill gick genast fram till Fleur och gav henne en kram innan han lutade sig bakåt och studerade henne.

"Du har gråtit", sade han oroligt. "Vad hände?"

"Bra saker. Bra saker 'ände", sade Fleur med ett strålande leende.

"Så, Potter, vad krävde du som kompensation för livsskulden?" frågade McLaggen.

"Exakt hur angår det dig?" frågade Harry med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Åh kom igen, du har en vilie som är skyldig dig något sådant. Vad bad du om? En kyss? Äktenskap?" frågade en kille som Harry bara sett i korridorerna ibland.

"Jag har absolut ingen aning om vem du är, så det angår dig ännu mindre. Vad jag bad om rör endast mig och familjen Delacour."

"Det är okej, 'Arry, dy kan berätta", sade Fleur och log uppmuntrande mot Harry som nickade.

"Jag bad om en kram, inget mer och inget mindre."

"En kram? Du kunde ha fått vad som helst och du bad om en kram?"

"Vad är det för fel på dig?"

"Sådan bortslösad möjlighet", flera olika elever uttryckte sina åsikter om Harrys val.

"Jag är stolt Harry, oerhört stolt över att du valde att lösa det på det sättet, och jag vet att Lily och James hade varit lika stolta", sade Sirius högt och Harry log tacksamt på sin gudfar.

"Tack Sirius, och det var inte en bortslösad möjlighet. Hon är ett barn som råkade ut för något hemskt på grund av andra, att ge henne hennes frihet tillbaka var det minsta jag kunde göra", förklarade Harry.

"Det var därför du grät, för att du var så lättad", insåg Bill med ett leende.

"'An ville bara 'a en kram. 'An sa att vi kynde ändra om det var för mycket att be om. En kram! För mycket, 'an var så… vi kan aldrig tacka 'onom nog." sade Fleur kraftfullt.

"Låt oss bara äta", sade Bill och förde Fleur till en av sofforna innan han gav henne en tallrik med mat han gjort iordning åt henne.

Samtidigt så satte sig Harry ner bredvid sina vänner och började själv äta av maten, fruktansvärt hungrig efter allt som hänt.

* * *

**AN**: Alternativ för gruppchatt med alla godkänns fortfarande men för tillfället lutar det mot Kik.


	32. En återförening

**Astoria Riddle1**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet och även om det här kapitlet är kort så hoppas jag att du kommer gilla det lika mycket ändå. Aww, du är för gullig och det gör mig så himla rörd att höra att jag är din idol. Det kommer uppstå konfrontationer mellan Pansy och Draco någon gång, kommer inte ge något löfte om när. Men det kommer hända, så mycket kan jag säga.  
Bara ett år kvar nu innan nästa film kommer… ett år och några månader :D

**Tinsy-girl**: Kul att du gillade kapitlet, och speciellt scenen där McGonagall och Dumbledore fick höra om sanningselixiret, jag tror att du därför kommer gilla en scen mellan McGonagall och Snape i det här kapitlet. Jag hade faktiskt inte hört något om att Alan Rickman skulle ha klippt sin peruk vid första filmen, det måste jag ta och kolla upp för det skulle vara helt briljant ifall det är sant. Nu måste jag verkligen hitta information om det, men jag har en känsla av att de som är ansvariga för kostymerna inte brydde sig särskilt mycket med tanke på vad Jason Isaacs gjorde, han ändrade ju hela kostymen. Du kanske redan visste det men från början skulle Lucius Malfoy ha en vanlig kostym och kortklippt hår. Isaacs tog en titt på kostymen, slet till sig ett lakan som han virade runt sig, slängde på sig en jätteblond, dåligt gjord peruk med långt hår och gick till Regissören i det. Som vi vet slutade det upp med att han fick som han villl plus han övertalade alla om att hans trollstav skulle vara i käppen.  
Ron och Hermione har äkta vänskap och oftast så ignorerar fanfictions det, så jag väljer därför att lyfta fram det för att förklara hur och varför de kan starta ett romantiskt förhållande.  
OMG SKÖNHETEN OCH ODJURET! *djupa andetag, lugna ner dig Lea* Okej, sådär. Jag gick på premiären med familjen och omg den var helt underbar. Jag älskade filmen så himla mycket, och den var bättre än originalet ifall ni frågar mig därför man fick veta mer om allas motivationer och varför de agerade som de gjorde. Okej ska sluta prata nu för kan skriva en halv roman om varför filmen är så underbar.

**LittleBlueEm**: Hej, tack för din review. Det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet och jag hoppas att du gillar det här lika mycket även om det är ett kort.

**Tricsha Wren**: Det är inga problem över huvud taget. Det var som sagt sidans fel, men jag är glad att det är löst nu. Ah okej då hänger jag med, jag gillade också de planerna :D Det gör mig så glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket, speciellt med tanke på att jag själv endast ser det kapitlet som ett utfyllnadskapitel där det inte händer mycket. Jag har aldrig hört talas om Angelica Schyler, är det en verklig person?  
Ha det bra Tricsha, kram Lea.

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia. Tyvärr så har du rätt i att det inte hände mycket i förra kapitlet, och enligt min egna åsikt så händer det inte heller mycket i de två kommande kapitlen. Men förhoppningsvis så kommer mina kommentarer väga upp för det och göra det mer intressant. Jag kan bara hålla tummarna.  
Men det glädjer mig att du ändå gillade kapitlet och scenen mellan Gabrielle och Harry. Det är definitivt för tidigt att gifta sig i deras ålder, jag menar jag har folk på min skola som förlovat sig när de är femton/sexton och jag tycker det är för tidigt, så giftermål i den åldern är uteslutet. Håller helt med dig när det kommer till hur föräldrar kan gifta bort sin barn, förstår det verkligen inte.  
Vad skönt att veta att du inte håller ett agg mot mig för det :D Att ha en disclaimer kan vara bra men det verkar inte vara lika viktigt idag som det var för kanske 10 år sen då folk faktiskt blev stämda för att skriva fanfiction. Och jag har tur som har dig som påminner mig om de nya upplagorna för jag har ingen koll över huvud taget. Och håller självklart tummarna.  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram.

**Linneagb**: Jo, jag har tänkt att Gabrielle vid ett senare tillfälle kommer att ge Harry något utav tacksamhet, så det är något att se fram emot. Hela Delacour familjen kommer att komma tillbaka någon gång. Måste säga att jag älskar din beskrivning "Crouch-är-inte-så-awwwwww", det sammanfattar hela hans karaktär :D Ifall du gillar hur jag porträtterar karaktärerna från deras sanna sida så kommer du antagligen älska det här lilla kapitlet för Snape är i trubbel. Eleverna kommer som sagt undan med brytandet av reglerna men jag misstänker att professorerna kommer ta tag i det vid en senare tidpunkt och för tillfället låter situationen vara.  
Jag har inte heller något kik-konto så skulle också skaffa det för att ha en gruppchatt. Ha det bra :)

**Supergurkan: **Haha det är lugnt. Mitt största bekymmer är ifall det gör mig till en kannibal eftersom jag äter paprika nästan dagligen. Det gav mig ändå ett leende. Det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet och hur jag skapade en livsskuld. Jag vill försöka blanda in händelser runt om så att det inte bara är att de läser böckerna och ger sina reaktionerna, utan att det istället får konsekvenser, både bra och dåliga. Det faktum att det, enligt dig, får min fanfic att sticka ut från mängden gör mig så glad. Ha en underbar dag. *falling down at the floor as I trip over nothing*

**Brujaflu**: You have a little bit left until the third task, but I myself have started to write out all the reactions to that chapter and I'm so excited. Hopefully I will be able to catch Umbridges and Fudges reactions correctly.

**Emmis**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och det faktum att jag för varje kapitel lyckas få dig att gilla Harry mer och mer gör mig otroligt glad. Tack så mycket för tipset om 7novels, jag ska komma ihåg att kolla upp den :D Kan säkert få användning för den.

* * *

**AN**: Först och främst vill jag bara informera alla om att det finns ett kapitel innan. Ni kan ha missat det för sidan skickade inte ut notiser om att man uppdaterad. Jag upprepar. KONTROLLERA ATT NI LÄST FÖRGÅENDE KAPITEL. Tack så mycket.

Så, det har gått ett tag nu sen förra kapitlet, jag har hunnit fylla 19 och skolan är praktiskt taget över för mig nu. Har bara studentaktiviteter kvar. Så förhoppningsvis kommer jag ha mer tid till att skriva nu:P Men jag vill också passa på att säga grattis till 3 läsare.

**Kristin**, du fyllde år den 13 maj och jag hoppas att du hade en underbar födelsedag.

**Thalia**, som fyllde den 19 maj. Stort grattis och jag hoppas din dag var fylld av glädje, du förtjänar det.

**Calaminaria**, som fyller den 26 maj. Grattis på födelsedagen. Fyll den med minnen som du kan minnas resten av ditt liv.

Det här kapitlet är för er tre

* * *

Samtidigt så satte sig Harry ner bredvid sina vänner och började själv äta av maten, fruktansvärt hungrig efter allt som hänt.

"Så…", sade Hermione obekvämt.

"Spotta ut det", suckade Harry innan han tog en klunk.

"Varför en kram?" frågade Hermione tveksamt.

"Det var det första jag kunde tänka på som skulle kunna vara över snabbt och inte kräva för mycket av Gabrielle", förklarade Harry.

"Varför inte bara be om att få skaka handen i så fall", frågade Ron med en axelryckning och Harry frös med gaffeln halvvägs till munnen.

"Den tanken slog mig inte ens", sade han sakta med rynkad panna. "Jag önskar att jag tänkt på det, det hade varit bättre."

"Din lösning var bra, du krävde det minsta du kunde ha krävt i den situationen. Mr och mrs Delacour måste vara så tacksamma för det", sade Remus, som hört konversationen. "Vi är alla oerhört stolta över ditt intiativ."

"Som jag sa till dem, det var det minsta jag kunde göra. Gabrielle förtjänade inte att hamna i den situationen…" Harry tog några fler tuggor innan han vände sig mot sina vänner igen. "Så vad hände medan vi var borta?"

"Oliver har lämnat in sin uppsats", sade Alicia och Harry vände sig till Oliver som bittert blängde bort mot ett gäng Ravenclawelever.

"Uppsats?" frågade Harry med rynkad panna.

"För Bradleys kommentar mot _mina_ jagare", väste Oliver ilsket. "Jag var tvungen att förklara varför jag inte borde ha slagit honom."

"Jag är ganska säker på att den inte kommer godkännas dock", sade Katie och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag tyckte den var acceptabel", sade Fred med en axelryckning.

"För att du och George hjälpte honom skriva den", fnös Alicia innan hon vände sig mot Harry. "Låt oss säg att uppsatsen mer handlade om hur han istället borde förhäxat honom snarare än gett honom en snytning."

"Det är inte som om han inte förtjänade den, ifall professor McGonagall inte godkänner den får hon söka upp mig med den", sade Oliver bestämt.

"På tal om Mcgonagall, vart är hon?" frågade Harry medan han såg upp mot lärarbordet för att se hennes tomma stol.

Ginny fnittrade och lutade sig framåt så hon kom närmare Harry. "Hon skäller ut Snape ifall du frågar mig, både hon och Snape försvann in i sidokammaren och ingen av dem såg särskilt glada ut."

"Vad säger ni om att tjuvlyssna?" frågade Fred medan han höll fram ett hudfärgat snöre, noga med att inte låta sin mamma se det. Han hade inte behövt oroa sig då mrs Weasley var djupt engagerad i ett samtal.

"Hur många har ni?" frågade Ron ivrigt och som svar stack George ner handen i fickan och drog fram en hel näve.

Ungdomarna delade ett grin innan de diskret skyndade sig över till väggen bakom lärarbordet, hukandes gick förbi bakom professorerna som alla var upptagna av sina egna diskussioner stannade framför dörren. Oliver kastade mumlande en förtrollningen som skulle få allas blickar att glida över dem såvida personen i fråga inte var medveten om att de var där och ivrigt stack alla ett snöre i örat och lät andra änden försvinna in under glipan under dörren.

"… Oerhört chockerande! Nästan 20 år! 18 år Severus! Hur kunde du vara så dumstridig!" hördes McGonagalls ilskna röst.  


"Är du klar Minerva?" frågade Snape och ungdomarna förstod genast att trolldrycksläraren begått ett misstag.

"Är jag KLAR?!" skrek McGonagall upprört. "Du förstörde en klasskamratsliv, du försatte tre elever i fara! Och du undrar om jag var klar? I arton år har du hållit ett agg mot Sirius för han försökt dödat dig, i arton år har du klagat över hur marodörerna var en fara för samhället. För två år sen spenderade du ett år med att försöka övertala lärarstaben om att Remus Lupin var i maskopi med Sirius Black. I arton år har du framställt dig själv som ett offer", snäste hon.

"Uppenbarligen var de en fara, smög omkring utomhus på nätterna med en varulv", avbröt Snape silkeslent och ungdomarna kunde föreställa sig hur han satt avslappnat i en fåtölj och hånande log mot sin kollega.

"Det hör inte hit!" bet McGonagall av hårt. "Du äcklar mig Severus, du lät Sirius ta skulden för en akt du själv var helt skyldig för. Tro inte att jag glömt hur du tvingade ut honom svaren med psykisk mobbning. Den händelsen är enda anledningen att jag trodde att han kunde förrått familjen Potter, han hade redan förrått en väns hemlighet."

"Din brist av tro i dina elever är knappast mitt fel, Minerva."

"Känner du ingen skam? Du förstörde ett liv, dina lögner kostade nästan en briljant ung man hans vänner. Jag har ett bra minne Severus och jag vet hur du och dina vänner gav er efter Sirius när han var ensam", snäste förvandlingskonstprofessorn och Harry tappade nästan snöret i chock, Sirius hade blivit attackerad?

"Som du fortsätter säga var det arton år sen, det är inget att göra åt n…"  


"Vänd inte ryggen åt mig när jag pratade med dig Severus Snape!"

"Åh hon använder för och efternamn, McGonagall är inte glad", viskade George innan Hermione otåligt shushade honom.

"Jag tänker inte kräva en ursäkt men du kan anse dig själv under prohibition!"

"Du tänker ifrågasätta mina lärarmetoder nu? Med henne i slottet."  


"Jag börjar undra om du verkligen har några lärarmetoder, Severus. Det går inte att förneka att du är bra på ditt ämne, men du kan inte lära ut och de här böckerna har gjort det förvånansvärt klart för mig."  


"De är från Potters perspektiv", väste Snape ilsket.

"Jag har haft klagomål i flera år men Dumbledore har alltid stoppat mig från att skrida till handling, det räcker nu. För Merlins skull, du är ett barns värsta rädsla. Ett barns värsta rädsla är hans lärare och med tanke på pojkens…."

"Hon är verkligen inte glad… Snape kommer vara så arg", sade Harry och hans vänner såg irriterat på honom när de insåg att de inte kunnat höra resten av McGonagalls mening.

"… du förolämpar dina elever konstant. Det är meningen att du ska lära ut dem, inte skrämma slag och stampa ut all vilja att lära sig från dem! Du kan räkna dig tacksam att jag inte gör din prohibition officiell utan endast varnar dig om det."

"Jag har en roll…"

"Din roll spelar ingen roll, elevernas bästa gör det. En mer förolämpning mot en elev Severus och jag kommer ta ärendet till skolguvernörerna."

"Du kommer få ångra det här, Minerva", fräste Snape.

Ungdomarna utbytte ett glatt leende samtidigt som de plockade ihop tvillingarnas uppfinningar då de fått höra vad de ville och Oliver avslutade förtrollningen. Alla var lättade över att Snapes dagar av att terrorisera alla var över. Plötsligt så öppnade sig dörren de stod lutade mot öppnades och de hamnade i en hög på golvet framför Snapes och McGonagalls fötter.

"Vad gör ni här?" fräste Snape ilsket.

"Vi tänkte informera om att vi ska börja läsa igen", sade Lee oskyldigt.

"Och det krävdes tolv av er för att göra det?" frågade McGonagall misstänksamt.

"Vi var inte säkra på vilket humör… ni… skulle vara på, ni hade varit borta ganska länge och ingen ville gå själv", sade Ginny och McGonagall fnös misstroget men valde att acceptera deras ursäkt.

"Nåja, då är det bäst att vi återvänder till våra platser, och Potter?" Harry vände sig förvånat tills sin professor. "Jag antar att ditt möte med familjen Delacour gick bra?"

"Oja professor, Gabrielle är fri från sin skuld till mig. Jag önskar bara att jag vetat om det tidigare, hon hade kunnat gett mig kramen samma dag", sade Harry och McGonagall gav honom ett mjukt leende.

"Du har säkert hört det många gånger, Potter, men dina föräldrar skulle verkligen vara stolta över den man du växer upp till att bli."

"Tack professor", sade Harry förvånat men log trots det tacksamt mot sin elevhemsföreståndare.

"Se så, skynda tillbaka till era platser nu", sade McGonagall och viftade bort sina elever som genast skyndade bort, hennes blick fastnade på en av tvillingarnas ficka där ett hudfärgat snöre hängde ut och hennes tankar fördes tillbaka till sommaren då mrs Weasley upptäckt tvillingarna med samma uppfattning. En rynka dök upp mellan McGonagalls ögonbryn, ifall hennes minne inte svek henne så var det en avlyssningsuppfinning. För en kort sekund övervägde hon att kalla tillbaka dem för att få veta ifall de hört hennes konversation med Snape, men beslöt snabbt att låta bli. Det gjorde inte skada för tillfället.

"Ah, Minerva, jag litar att er… konversation… gick bra?" sade Dumbledores leendes när McGonagall slog sig ner bredvid honom.

"Severus är placerad under prohibition", svarade hon korthugget innan hon tog en sipp av sin dricka.

"Jag förstår…", sade Dumbledore stillsamt.

"Våga inte försöka upphäva det, Albus eller jag svär till Merlin…" McGonagall avbröt sig själv, tog ett andetag och log stelt sen. "Skolguvernörerna kommer att underrättas ifall hans beteende fortsätter, jag har gett honom alla varningar och medan det inte är uppskrivet officiellt så är han medveten om konsekvenserna."

"Jag skulle inte underminera ditt beslut, Minerva. Jag har förtroende för dina beslut och respekterar dig för mycket för det… jag tror att det kan vara ett vist beslut. Situationen har gått för långt och jag borde ha satt stop för det för länge sen", sade Dumbledore allvarligt. "Jag är även tacksam för att det inte är officiellt uppskrivet."

"Medan jag avskyr Severus agerande så är Umbridge ett större hot", muttrade McGonagall.

"När man talar om trollen", muttrade Sprout när Umbridge kom in genom dörrarna, Hagrid lunkandes några meter efter henne.

"Jag kan inte se några troll, däremot ser jag en sjuklig padda", muttrade madam Hooch och Vector började fnittra.

"Umbridge diskuterade sprängstjärtsskrabborna med Hagrid", förklarade Flitwick för McGonagall lågmält medan Umbridge satte sig ner vid sin plats. "Det verkar ha gått helt okej, Hagrid verkar inte allt för upprörd."

"Vi kanske borde vara tacksamma över att de där skrabborna dött ut… så klart så har vi ingen aning om vad för andra husdjur han gömmer", mumlade McGonagall tillbaka en aning oroligt.

"Låt oss inte fokusera på det, jag tror att det är dags att läsa nu, var det inte därför som mr Jordan hämtade Minerva och Severus?" sade Dumbledore i en oskyldig ton. "Det var en fin förtrollning av mr Wood, må jag säga."

"Vi vet alla att de försökte tjuvlyssna", fnös Sprout, hon hade visserligen inte sett när de tog sig till dörren men det var uppenbart efter hur de tycktes dyka upp från tomma luften att de försökt tjuvlyssna på samtalet i rummet intill.

"Ahem, jag tror att vi alla har haft en trevlig kvällsmat", sade Dumbledore som rest sig upp och han skrockade när han såg de förfärade blickarna. "Oroa er inte, ni kommer få fortsätta äta, men någon som är klar kanske skulle vilja…" Dumbledore tystnade och hans blick drogs till de stora dörrarna.

"Albus?" mumlade McGonagall oroligt.

"Det verkar som om vi fått ytterligare oväntade gäster…", mumlade Dumbledore medan han fortsatte att betrakta dörrarna i väntan på att gästerna skulle dyka upp.

"Är vi säkra på att de är välkomna gäster?" frågade madam Pomfrey oroligt men Dumbledore svarade henne inte, istället förblev han tyst med blicken stadigt fäst på dörrarna. Runt om i salen började oroligt mummel höja sig.

"Albus?"

"De är här", mumlade Dumbledore och sekunder senare öppnades dörren och en man och en kvinna trädde in i salen. "Amos, Eileen, välkomna", Dumbledore log vänligt mot paret som nervöst såg sig om i salen. "Får man fråga varför ni kommit hit?"

"Vi fick ett brev. Något om att det gällde vår son? Att det kommit fram ny information?"

"Jag är ledsen men vi har inte sänt något brev till er", sade Dumbledore med rynkad panna och mannen nickade förstående innan han viskade något till sin fru som stirrade mot vart hufflepuffbordet i vanliga fall stod.

"Kom Eileen, vi åker hem igen. Jag sa ju att det var ett skämt", mumlade Amos medan han började föra kvinnan med sig bakåt. "Jag ber om ursäkt för att vi störde."

"Mamma? Pappa?"

"CEDRIC!" Kvinnan snurrade tillbaka och hennes blick fästes genast på Cedric som log osäkert. Ett skrik slet sig från hennes strupe innan hon rusade fram och omfamnade sin son. "Du är vid liv. Hur är du vid liv? Nej, hur mår du? Varför kontakta du oss inte? Få se på dig? Du ser precis ut som när jag…" hon slöt ögonen och drog darrande efter andan innan hon öppnade dem och strök Cedrics kind. "Åh vad jag har saknat dig, min son. Du har ingen aning om hur mycket jag älskar dig!"

"C-cedric?" stammade mr Diggory innan han staplade framåt och kastade armarna om sin fru och den son han begravt ett halvår tidigare. "Hur är du här?"

"Um, jag är inte riktig helt säker på det själv… men jag vet att vi delvis kan tacka Harry för det", sade Cedric medan han kramade tillbaka sin mamma hårt.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" frågade mrs Diggory och hon kände hur hennes son nickade. Motvilligt släppte hon taget om honom och vände sig om för att se Harry sitta några meter bort med huvudet nersänkt. Sakta gick hon över till honom, och den mörkhåriga tonåringen reste sig snabbt när han märke hennes närvaro.

"Madam", sade Harry lågmält med blicken fortfarande fäst på golvet. Han var därför helt oförberedd när han blev indragen i en benkrossande kram.

"Först för du tillbaka min sons kropp så vi kan begrava honom, och nu låter du mig träffa honom igen. Jag vet inte hur du har gjort det, men du är en gudagåva", viskade hon och Harry slöt ögonen, hon skulle snart inse att han inte var en gudagåva, att ifall det inte var för honom så skulle hennes son fortfarande vara vid liv. "Jag kan aldrig tacka dig nog för det här."

"Mrs Diggory, jag…", Harry tvekade, osäker på vad han tänkte säga. "Jag är inte ansvarig för det här… framtiden… de skickade tillbaka böcker om mitt liv… vi vet inte hur, men de hämtade Cedric."

"Och hade det inte varit för dig hade böckerna inte funnits, och Cedric hade inte varit här", sade mrs Diggory bestämt med tårar i ögonen, och precis som hon bara ögonblick tidigare strukit sin sons kind strök hon nu Harrys. "Tack så mycket, sötnos."

Med de orden släppte hon taget och återvände snabbt till sin son som hon drog in i ytterligare en kram. Cedric log och begravde sitt ansikte i sin mammas hår, han hade fram till nu inte insett exakt hur mycket han saknade sina föräldrar.

"Kan någon förklara hur det här är möjligt?" krävde mr Diggory.

"Madam Umbridge fick sju böcker från framtiden som återberättar Harry Potters sju år här på Hogwarts. Vi har alla samlas här för att läsa böckerna och ni är de senaste av en lång rad gäster", förklarade Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Framtiden?" upprepade mr Diggory misstroget

"Vi vet inte så mycket, vi vet bara att framtiden på något sätt lyckades sända tillbaka böckerna och även förflytta mr Diggory", sade madam Bones och mr Diggory ryckte till i chock.

"Amelia? Vad gör du här?" För första gången så började mr Diggory se sig om i rummet och tog in alla som var där. Hans blick fastande tillslut och förfärat utbrast han: "Du!"

"God afton Amos", sade Sirius en aning stelt. "Och innan du frågar så är jag här för min gudson."

"Vad sägs som om att för en gångs skull faktiskt tilläga att du är oskyldig?" utbrast Tonks frustrerat. "För Merlins skull, det är som om du vill att de ska fasa dig."

"Det stod i tidningen, Sirius ska få en rättegång", förklarade madam Bones lugnt.

"Vi läser inte Dailey Prophet längre. Inte efter turneringen… efter Cedric", viskade mrs Diggory. "Jag stod inte ut med hur de agerade… hur de bortförklarade… det var inte en olycka!"

"Åh kära nån, det här kan sluta illa… Umbridge kommer göra henne rasande när hon kallar det en olycka", sade mrs Weasley oroligt, men ingen uppmärksammade hennes ord, istället för upptagna med att betrakta hur mr Diggory fortfarande blängde misstänksamt på Sirius.

"Pappa, han är oskyldig", viskade Cedric till sin pappa. "Alla här inne säger det, släpp taget om det."

"Amos, vi har vår son tillbaka. Låt det vara", väste mrs Diggory som nu satt på soffan med Cedric bredvid sig.

"Jag kan svära en ed ifall det är nödvändigt, men jag försäkrar dig om att jag är oskyldig till de brott jag står anklagad för", sade Sirius efter en spänd tystnad.

"Okej… jag tror er… du var alltid nära familjen Potter, det var inte logiskt att du skulle ha gjort det", sade mr Diggory tillslut och Sirius log en aning ansträngt mot den andra mannen.

"Nu när vi löst det här kanske vi kan fortsätta med läsningen", sade Dumbledore.

"Men vi får fortsätta äta va?" ropade Charlie och Dumbledore skrockade innan han nickade.

"Ja, mr Weasley. Ni får fortsätta äta, är det någon som känner sig mätt och vill läsa nästa kapitel?"

"Jag kan göra det professor Dumbledore", erbjöd sig Emma Dobbs, en andraårselev från Gryffindor. Med ett leende tog hon emot boken från Summerby och letade fram rätt sida.

"Harry, ät mer är du snäll. Du har knappt rört din tallrik", sade Remus med rynkad panna när han såg att Harrys tallrik stod på golvet.

"Åh, jag glömde totalt bort det", sade Harry en aning förvånat och han accepterade tallriken som Remus gav honom.

"Och det kommer från rätt person, du har själv ätit minde än vanligt Remus", muttrade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Jag mår bra Sirius, jag tror bara jag håller på att bli förkyld eller något. Det smakade inte riktigt som vanligt", sade Remus lugnt med ett lätt leende.

"Hm konstigt… du brukar älska den här maten, är du säker på att du inte ska ha mer? Eller en macka?"

"Och vem är hönsmamman nu", fnös Remus, nu med ett retsamt leende. "Oroa dig inte, jag är mätt. Fokusera på att få Harry att äta istället."

"Jag äter", protesterade Harry.

"Är det för mycket att be om att ni kan vara tysta så att jag får läsa?" frågade Emma vänligt och Remus bad generat om ursäkt medan Sirius skrattade. "Tack så mycket."

* * *

**AN**: Ett kort kapitel men jag hoppas kunna uppdatera inom en vecka. Ha det bra nu alla.


	33. Mr Crouchs vansinne

**Elsa**: Hej Elsa, grattis till att ha listat ut att man kunde skriva en review utan konto. Men det är något som beror på författarna, jag har valt att låta alla kunna lämna en review men det finns de som valt att ändra inställningarna så att endast de med konton kan kommentera. Jag har inte ord för hur glad jag blir när du säger att du har läst mina Hogwarts läser HP flera gånger. Jag hoppas att du kommer gilla det här kapitlet med. Jag ska ha det, men jag tror jag har glömt bort mitt lösenord... och användarnamn. Jag har värdelöst minne och har inte varit inloggad på över ett år...jag borde ha mina uppgifter sparade någonstans.

**Calaminaria**: Jag hade glömt bort att Rita skrev att Harry var tolv i filmen och inte boken och när jag insåg det hade jag redan uppdaterat, men jag tänker köra på att hon skrev det i en artikel som aldrig lästes upp i boken, för Rita rapporterade säkert en hel del om turneringen och dess deltagare. Jag gick ut den nioende juni, men tyvärr så åker jag utomlands i två veckor så kommer inte ha möjlighet att skriva då. Men de goda nyheterna är att jag har satt mig ner och sett till att jag har boktexten klar till fem kapitel. Nu har jag inte skrivit på ett tag, men jag har för mig att jag precis ska börja skriva kommentarerna till Den tredje uppgiften. Kul att du gillade att Cedrics föräldrar dök upp.  
Lea

**Bokmalvan**: Jag brukar inte ha så mycket problem med ffn, bortsett från att jag aldrig kan lägga upp kapitlet från min dator, men det beror på att min data hatar mig av någon anledning. Men det glädjer mig att du gillade de två senaste kapitlen. Jo, det är väldigt synd om familjen Diggory men samtidigt så får de en chans att verkligen ta farväl av varandra nu. Tack så mycket, mina planer är att plugga som gymnasielärare inom ämnena svenska och historia. Och om cirka ett år planerar jag att åka till New York med några vänner, vi måste bara spara ihop pengar.  
Aww, jag rodnar nu och kan inte sluta le, tack så hemskt mycket för dina vänliga ord.  
Kram Lea

**Supergurkan**: Jo, jag vet att det blev kort men ville få ut något för att göra väntan på det stora avsnittet lite mindre. McGonagall är fantastisk och jag förstår varför du har henne som din hjälte. Du upptäckte hur jag hintade på Nevilles föräldrar :D Harry kommer försöka fortsätta att hålla det hemligt, men de kommer uppenbarligen få veta genom boken. Jag kommer försöka ha med mer scener mellan Sirius, Remus och Harry nu i slutet av boken, och självklart i de andra böckerna. Men det gör mig väldigt glad att höra att du tycker att jag lyckas fokusera på rätt karaktärer i rätt ögonblick. Det är bland det svåraste att avgöra, enligt mig själv för man vill inte lägga all fokus på några få individer även om det mesta handlar om Harry, Da och ordern typ.  
Tack så mycket, det är väldig skönt att sluta gymnasiet men samtidigt lite jobbigt eftersom alla vänner splittras nu. Jag är också skoltrött men geni som jag är så kommer jag fortsätta plugga i höst. Hoppas att du har det bra. Vi hörs.

**Tinsy-Girl:** Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och speciellt delen med McGonagall och Snape. Och du har rätt, det är texten som är understruken, jag ville visa tydligt att den konversationen skedde i ett annat rum. Prohibition betyder förbud, så man kan säga att Snape just nu kommer att vara under uppsikt, typ som prövotiden man har när man börjar på ett jobb. Med andra ord så kan han bli avskedad ifall han fortsätter agera som han har gjort. Hoppas min förklaring duger.

**Kristin**: Kul att höra att du hade en bra födelsedag, min egna var underbar och jag hade jättekul med släkten.

**Linneagb**: Det kommer tyvärr dröja ett bra tag innan Gabrielle kommer tillbaka, men förhoppningsvis kan jag distrahera er med andra saker så länge, och alla kommer få vad de förtjänar. Jag vill inte prata för mycket om vad som kommer hända i de sista kapitlen men jag kan garantera att mrs Diggory speciellt kommer inta acceptera något av Umbridges skitsnack om att Cedrics död var en "tragisk olycka". Haha, jo det känns nästan så, känns inte alls som om det gått tre år redan. Aww, nu rodnar jag för att du säger att mina berättelser ligger på din top-tio-berättelser. Du har ingen aning över hur rörd det gör mig.  
Lea

**S**: Det gör mig väldigt glad att du gillar min historia, men jag tänker hålla mig kvar vid att Remus är en liten mamma. Han har koll på när saker händer, har ständigt med sig choklad ifall någon skulle behöva det och hjälper gärna andra. Grejen är att man skulle säkert kunna hitta argument som stärker att Remus är mamman i gruppen. Eller att Sirius skulle vara mamman i gruppen. Men jag har valt att låtit Remus ta den rollen i den här berättelsen :)

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia, kul att du gillade McGonagalls utskällning och vi får bara vänta och se ifall Snape ändrar sitt uppförande eller inte. Jo, det är ett väldigt vanliga koncept att man blir påtagen efter ha tjuvlyssnat vid en dörr, men jag ville verkligen ha med den scenen.  
Haha, jo en aning konkurrens kanske mrs Weasley har fått, mrs Diggory kommer definitivt försvara Harry. Men det mesta av hennes energi och uppmärksamhet kommer ligga på Cedric. Jo, det måste vara tufft för Harry, speciellt när vi når kapitlet där de döda tillfälligt kommer tillbaka.  
Jag måste verkligen ta tag i det och läsa dina oneshots, jag har tänkt göra det ett tag men har bara inte haft tid tydligen. Jag lovar att jag ska läsa dem någon dag snart.  
Kram Lea.

**Einusch**: Hej, det är helt okej att inte läsa på ett tag, speciellt inte när man har skolan att tänka på. Grattis i efterskott :D Snape är inte den enda som kommer få höra konsekvenser utav sitt agerande. Det glädjer mig att du gillade alla fyra kapitel.

**Astoria Riddle1**: Kul att du gillade kapitlet, och jag tyckte att det var dags att McGonagall hade sig ett ordentligt samtal med Snape. Jag själv kan inte bestämma mig om Snape, vilket är irriterande :D. Tack så mycket, jag hade en underbar födelsedag. Som sagt så krånglade sidan och informerade inte folk om att man uppdaterat, men tack och lov så funkar allting nu igen, något jag är väldigt tacksam för. Men det var tur att du hade en kompis som informerade dig. Jag har för mig att jag läste någonstans att Jacob skulle vara med… eller så har jag bara önskat det så mycket att jag tror det.

**Siggan09**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och att du kan föreställa dig McGonagalls min till att hitta ett stort gäng ungdomar utanför dörren efter ett privat samtal ägt rum. Och tack så mycket :D

**Emmis**: Det glädjer mig att du tyckte att jag lyckades fånga allas karaktärer på ett bra sätt. Det var lite meningen att kapitlet skulle vara en brygga, och bygger upp inför de sista kapitlen. Amos Diggory kommer definitivt få höra mer om sina tidigare handlingar och vad folk tycker om det. Vi får se ifall det blir något minne från det 1974. Jag kommer inte riktigt ihåg vad det var jag skrev så måste kolla upp det samt bestämma mig för exakt vad skämtet gick ut på, för just nu har jag bara fragment och idéer. Men kul att du gillade kapitlet.

**Tricsha Wren**: Tack Tricsha, det glädjer mig att du gillade McGonagalls utskällning. Jag hade inga tankar på att skriva Olivers uppsats, men jag kan se ifall jag kan skriva ihop något kort och publicera som en separat oneshot. Det kanske tar ett tag för vet inte riktigt exakt hur jag ska skriva den men jag kan göra ett försök. Får några idéer på uppläget.  
Jag är lika dålig på namn som vanligt, för Merlins skull jag har sett musikalen, jag vet vem hon är. Jag har lyssnat på den sången för många gånger, även om det inte är min favorit ifrån musikalen.

**Frida**: Hej, jag ska vara ärlig. Jag skickade inte det förra kapitlet till dig med flit för jag tänkte att du redan hade tillräckligt mycket att göra, först huvudkapitlet och sen så är det sista perioden i skolan då allt ska lämnas in och utöver det har du ett privatliv. Så jag bestämde mig därför för att hoppas för det bästa och bara uppdatera.  
Aww, tack så mycket. Bättre sent än aldrig. Arga McGonagall är bäst och du kan definitivt förvänta dig mer förolämpningar inte bara vid tredje uppgiften men även i nästa bok och böckerna därefter. Jag ska komma ihåg att skicka nästa kapitel till dig, för har glömt göra det i typ fem dagar nu.  
Vi hörs, kram, Lea

**Uggla2**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet, och förhoppningsvis kommer du gilla det här kapitlet med.

* * *

**AN**: Jag vill passa på och säga grattis till två personer lite i efterhand:

**Einusch** som fyllde år den 26 maj, grattis på födelsedagen, jag hoppas att den var underbar.

**Frida**, som fyllde år den 7 juni. Låt mig börja med att säga tack för all hjälp med att läsa igenom alla kapitel. Jag hoppades att du hade en fantastisk födelsedag, för du förtjänar det.

* * *

_"Är det för mycket att be om att ni kan vara tysta så att jag får läsa?" frågade Emma vänligt och Remus bad generat om ursäkt medan Sirius skrattade. "Tack så mycket."_

**Mr Crouchs vansinne**

"Du menar att han inte redan var galen?" frågade Sirius i en överdrivet förvånad ton.

"Det är knappast poängen", sade Harry.

"Jag tar det som om att du inte gillar mr Crouch, mr Black?" sade mrs Diggory darrigt.

"Snälla, kalla mig Sirius, och inte direkt", svarade Sirius med ett charmigt leende.

"Mr Crouch var den som sände honom till Azkaban utan en rättegång", viskade Cedric till sin mamma som förskräckt flämtade till.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione gick upp till ugglesalen efter söndagsfrukosten. De skulle skicka ett brev till Percy och fråga om han hade sett till mr Crouch på sista tiden, precis som Sirius hade föreslagit. De använde Hedwig, för det var så länge sedan hon hade haft ett uppdrag. När de hade sett henne flyga ut genom fönstret i ugglesalen fortsatte de ner i köket för att ge Dobby hans nya strumpor.**

"Hur många gav du honom?" frågade Leanne intresserat.

"Några stycken… för åtminstone sju olika dagar", sade Harry eftertänksamt.

"Det är så gulligt av dig, Harry", sade mrs Weasley.

**Husalferna gav dem ett hjärtligt välkomnande. De bockade, neg och flängde omkring för att laga te åt dem. Dobby var utom sig av förtjusning över presenterna.**

"Jag tror att de andra husalferna var imponerande, även om de inte var så förtjusta i det", sade Ron fundersamt.

"Det är klart att de var imponerade, en trollkarl gav en husalf en gåva, det de egentligen ogillar är att det är kläder", sade Bill lugnt.

"Jag är ganska säker på att det ser på Harry som en av deras egna så som de reagerar när han kommer ner till köket nu för tiden", sade Hermione.

"Jag lärde mig bara deras namn, och visade dem hur de skulle laga en slags kaka", mumlade Harry generat. "Det är bättre än att endast ligga i sängen när jag inte kan sova."

**"Harry Potter är alldeles för snäll mot Dobby!" pep han och torkade stora tårar ur sina enorma ögon.**

**"Du räddade mitt liv med det där gälgräset, Dobby, det gjorde du verkligen", sa Harry.**

"Inget snack om saken, jag har ingen aning om vad jag skulle ha gjort ifall han inte hjälpt mig", erkände Harry.

"Jag måste tacka 'onom. 'An 'jälpte till o rädda Gabrielle", sade Fleur bestämt.

"Du är medveten om att ifall du gör det kommer han antagligen dyrka dig resten av ditt liv?" sade Bill roat.

"'An, Dobby förtjänar mitt tack. Om 'an inte gett 'Arry växten 'ade 'Arry inte kynnat rädda ma sœur."

**"Man skulle inte kunna få några fler såna där gräddbakelser, tror ni?" frågade Ron och såg sig omkring på de leende och bockande husalferna.**

"Åt du inte frukost nyss?" frågade Ginny.

"Ja, och?"

"Du är hopplös", fnös Ginny.

"Jag trodde att du redan var medveten om det", påpekade Demelza.

"Ja, men fortfarande. Det är sjukt."

"Jag klandrar honom inte, man har alltid plats för efterrätt", sade Meredith med en axelryckning.

**"Du har ju just ätit frukost!" sa Hermione irriterat, men ett stort silverfat fyllt med gräddbakelser var redan på väg mot dem, buret av fyra alfer. **

**"Vi borde skaffa lite mat som vi kan sända upp till Snuffles", mumlade Harry.**

"Det är gulligt tänkt av dig", sade Dorea med ett mjukt leende.

"Jag kunde inte låta honom svälta."

"Jag hade klarat mig, men maten underlättade det verkligen för mig" , sade Sirius med ett leende.

**"Bra idé", sa Ron. "Det skulle ge Piggy något att göra. Skulle ni kunna ge oss lite extra mat som vi kan ta med oss?" frågade han alferna som stod omkring dem. De bockade sig förtjust och ilade iväg för att hämta mer.**

"Är Piggy ens stor nog att klara av det?" frågade mrs Weasley.

"Han är envis och ivrig, det räcker en lång väg", fnissade Hermione.

"Dobby, var är Winky?" frågade Hermione och såg sig omkring.

"Winky sitter där borta vid brasan", sa Dobby tyst,och öronen slokade lite på honom.

"Ånej, vad är det för fel med henne nu?" frågade Hannah oroligt.

"Depression."

**"Åh, du store tid", sa Hermione då hon fick syn på Winky. Harry tittade också bort mot den öppna spisen.**

**Winky satt på samma pall som sist, men hon hade blivit så smutsig att hon nästan inte gick att skilja från den sotsvärtade spiselmuren bakom sig. Hennes kläder var trasiga och otvättade. Hon höll en flaska honungsöl i ett hårt grepp och svajade lätt på pallen medan hon stirrade in i elden. Hon gav ifrån sig en kraftig hickning då de såg på henne.**

"Oh, Merlin", flämtade Narcissa förskräckt.

"Hon tog verkligen förlusten hårt", sade Percy i en chockad ton.

"Hon mår lite bättre nu, hon jobbar åtminstone", sade Harry.

**"Winky är uppe i sex flaskor om dagen nu", viskade Dobby till Harry.**

**"Ja, fast det är ju inte särskilt starkt, det där ölet", sade Harry. Men Dobby skakade på huvudet.**

"Det är starkt för en husalf", sade Hannah med en grimas.

"Även om man måste medge att det är ganska underhållande att se en full husalf" skrattade Justin.

"Hur kan ni ha sett en full husalf? Vart är ert uppehållsrum?" frågade Anthony förvånat.

"I närheten av köket", sade Ernie med en axelryckning.

"Hur tar ni er in i ert uppehållsrum, vi vet att Gryffindor och Slytherin har lösenord", sade Terry.

"Och Ravenclaw måste lösa gåtor", tillade Padma.

"Vi måste knacka en särskild rytm på en särskild sten, ifall vi knackar på fel ställe eller knackar fel rytm tillräckligt många gånger så dränks vi i vinäger", sade Susan med en grimas.

"Ni har definitivt det sämsta systemet", sade Neville med en rysning.

"Det är en uppmaning till oss om att jobba hårt, vilket vi måste göra för att minnas rytmen och stället."

**"Det är starkt för en husalf, sir", sade han. Winky hickade igen. Alferna, som hade kommit med bakelsefatet, kastade djupt ogillande blickar på henne innan de återvände till arbetet. "Winky längtar, Harry Potter", viskade Dobby bedrövat. "Winky vill hem igen. Winky anser fortfarande att mr Crouch är hennes herre, och ingenting Dobby säger kan övertyga henne om att professor Dumbledore är hennes nye herre."**

"Det är svårt för husalfer att byta herre", suckade Narcissa.

"Förhoppningsvis så kommer hon må bättre nu när hon börjat acceptera det", sade Hermione oroligt.

Mrs Diggory skakade på huvudet, övertygad om att husalfen inte alls mådde särskilt mycket bättre. Även om man accepterade något fanns smärtan alltid kvar, hon om någon kunde veta det.

**"Hallå där, Winky", sade Harry, som plötsligt fick en idé och gick bort till henne. Han böjde sig ner för att tala med henne. "Du vet väl händelsevis inte vad mr Crouch kan ha för sig, Winky? Han dök nämligen aldrig upp som domare vid turneringen."**

"Det där kommer bara att göra henne mer orolig", sade Bill med en suck.

"Ifall hon är orolig så kanske hon avslöjar något hon annars inte skulle ha gjort", föreslog Susan.

**Winkys ögon fladdrade till. Hennes enorma pupiller siktade in sig på Harry. Hon svajade lite, men sade sedan:**

**"K-kom min herre… hick… inte till turneringen?"**

**"Nej", sade Harry, "vi har inte sett honom sen den första tävlingen gick av stapeln. "I The Daily Prophet står det att han är sjuk." Winky svajade till igen och stirrade på Harry med dimmig blick.**

"Du gör det inte bättre", suckade Bill.

"Förtjänade hon inte att veta?"

"Hon kommer att ta på sig skulden, hon trotsade order och blev frisläppt och nu är hennes gamla herre sjuk. Hon kommer tro att det är hennes fel för att hon inte är där för att ta hand om honom", förklarade Tonks vänligt.

**"Är min herre… hick… sjuk?" Hennes underläpp började darra.**

**"Men vi är inte säkra på om det är sant", skyndade sig Hermione att säga.**

"Det kommer inte hjälpa alls", sade Charlie med en grimas.

"Det var bättre än inget", muttrade Hermione envist.

**"Min herre behöver sin … hick… Winky!" gnällde alfen. "Min herre kan inte… hick… klara sig … hick… alldeles ensam."**

**"Det finns många människor som klarar av sitt hushållsarbete själva, ska du veta, Winky", sade Hermione strängt.**

**"Winky … hick… gör inte bara … hick… hushållsarbete åt mr Crouch!" pep Winky förnärmat och svajade värre än någonsin på pallen, så att hon spillde honungsöl på sin redan nerfläckade blus. "Min herre … hick… betror Winky med … hick… sina viktigaste … hick… sina hemligaste…"**

"Jag undrar vad det är för hemlighet", sade George intresserat.

"Oavsett vad det är så kommer vi knappast få veta, hon kommer inte sälja ut sin herres hemligheter", sade Oliver.

**"Vad då?" frågade Harry. Men Winky skakade häftigt på huvudet och spillde ännu mer honungsöl på blusen.**

**"Winky bevarar … hick… sin herres hemligheter", sade hon trotsigt och svajade långsamt nu medan hon tittade upp på Harry med ögonen i kors. "Du … hick… snokar, det är just … hick… vad du gör."**

"Se, jag sade ju att vi inte skulle få veta det", sade Oliver.

"Ifall vi har tur så fortsätter Harry och snokar så att vi får veta det", sade Lee retsamt innan han fick syn på Harrys min. "Seriöst? Jag skämtade bara!"

"Jag var nyfiken, jag hittade inte svaret med flit", svarade Harry fåraktigt med en axelryckning.

**"Winky får inte tala så där till Harry Potter!" utbrast Dobby argt. "Harry Potter är modig och ädel, och Harry Potter snokar inte!"**

En tystnad sänkte sig över salen när de hörde vad Dobby hade sagt året innan om Harry.

"Ursäkta mig, men sa Dobby precis att du inte snokar?" frågade Gabriel misstroget. "Det är som att säga att jag hatar godis!" och som om han kände att det var värt att verkligen driva hem poängen så bet han av huvudet på en chokladgroda.

"Dobby har inte den mest klara synen om mig… i hans ögon kan jag knappt göra några fel", förklarade Harry generat.

"Hur känner du den här… Dobby?" frågade mr Diggory tveksamt.

"Han var familjen Malfoys gamla husalf, jag lurade Malfoy Sr. till att att frige honom", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Han snokar … hick… i min herres … hick… privata och hemliga … hick… Winky är en god husalf … hick… Winky håller tyst … hick… medan andra försöker… hick… spionera och snoka … hick…" **

**Winkys ögonlock slöts tungt. Utan förvarning gled hon med ens av pallen och trillade ner framför spisen, där hon började snarka högljutt. Den tomma honungsölflaskan rullade klirrande i väg över stengolvet. Sex husalfer kom framskyndande med ett uttryck av vämjelse i ansiktet. En av dem plockade upp flaskan medan de andra täckte över Winky med en stor rutig bordduk. **

"Aww, det är gulligt gjort av dem", kuttrade Amanda.

"Jag är inte säker på att det är så gulligt", sade Marietta tveksamt, medveten om att husalferna troligtvis försökte dölja den olydiga husalfen.

**De stoppade prydligt in ändarna under henne, så att hon doldes helt**

"Varför gör de det?" flämtade Amanda förskräckt.

"De skäms över henne och hennes agerande", sade Marietta med en axelryckning.

**"Vi beklagar att ni tvingades se det här" pep en alf alldeles intill dem och skakade skamset på huvudet. "Vi hoppas att ni inte dömer oss alla efter Winkys uppförande!"**

**"Hon är ju olycklig!" sa Hermione upprört. "Varför försöker ni inte muntra upp henne i stället för att gömma undan henne?"**

"Ånej, hon kommer börja prata om alfers rättigheter, eller hur?" stönade Ginny.

"Och vi har en vinnare", sade Harry torrt medan Hermione rodnade.

"Ni kommer bli utkörda från köket, sanne mina ord", fnös Fred.

"De mår vara vänliga men de accepterar inget sådant nonsens", instämde George.

**"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, miss", sade husalfen och bockade djupt igen, "men husalfer har ingen rätt att vara olyckliga när det finns arbete att utföra och herrar att betjäna."**

**"Det var det värsta jag har hört!" sa Hermione ilsket. "Hör på mig, allihopa! Ni har precis lika mycket rätt att vara olyckliga som trollkarlar har! Ni har rätt till lön och semester, ni borde få ordentliga kläder, och ni behöver inte göra allt som man säger åt er… Se på Dobby!"**

"Dobby är inte en normal husalf, de flesta husalfer agerar som Winky efter att de blivit befriade eftersom det egentligen är det hemskaste som kan hända. En husalf behöver en herre för att överleva", sade Remus tålmodigt.

"Men Dobby", började Hermione tveksamt, fortfarande inte säker på att husalfer verkligen behövde vara bundna till en trollkarl eller häxa.

"Var bunden till Harry även om Harry inte var medveten om det, hade han inte varit det hade chansen varit stor att han skulle vara död idag."

**"Vill miss Hermione vara så snäll och hålla Dobby utanför det här", mumlade Dobby och såg skrämd ut. De muntra leendena hade försvunnit från husalfernas ansikten. De såg plötsligt på Hermione som om hon var en galen eller farlig person.**

"Husalferna på Hogwarts är väl omhändertagna och de fick erbjudandet att få betalt, vilket alla tackade nej till… eller, alla utom Dobby", förklarade Dumbledore.

**"Här är den extra maten!" pep en alf vid Harrys armbåge. Han stuvade en stor skinka, ett dussin kakor och lite frukt i armarna på Harry. "Adjö!" Husalferna myllrade nu runt Harry, Ron och Hermione och började fösa ut dem ur köket medan de knuffade och puffade dem i ryggen med sina små händer.**

"Vi sade ju det!" sade Fred och George triumferande.

"Och var det någon som protesterade?" frågade Percy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Nah, men det var skönt att återigen…", började Fred.

"… ha rätt, som vi vanligtvis har", avslutade George med ett brett leende.

"Ja, just det", muttrade Ginny sarkastisk.

**"Tack för strumporna, Harry Potter!" ropade Dobby olyckligt från spisen, där han stod intill det knöliga, övertäckta bylte som var Winky.**

**"Du kunde inte hålla din stora trut, va, Hermione?" sade Ron argt då köksdörren smälldes igen bakom dem. "Nu vill de inte längre ha oss på besök! Vi kunde ha försökt locka ur Winky mera om Crouch."**

**"Som om du brydde dig det minsta om det!" sa Hermione hånfullt. "Du vill bara komma hit ner för att få mat!"**

"Du kan inte beskylla Ron, det var ditt fel att ni blev utkastade", sade Tonks strängt.

"Han försökte låtsas som om han ville ha information när allt han ville ha var mat", protesterade Hermione.

"Jag vill veta vad Crouch gjort lika mycket som ni ville veta det!" utbrast Ron. "Att vi fick mat eller fika var bara ett plus i kanten."

**Det blev en mycket tröttsam och irriterad dag. Harry blev så less på att höra Ron och Hermione hacka på varandra över läxorna i uppehållsrummet, att han tog med sig Sirius mat upp till ugglesalen på egen hand när det blev kväll.**

Hermione och Ron utbytte en snopen blick, de hade fram tills nu varit omedvetna om att Harry gått upp och lämnat maten själv, och båda skämdes nu över sitt beteende.

"Harry, vi är så ledsna", sade Hermione upprört.

"Det är lugnt, det gav mig möjlighet att skriva brev till Sirius och Remus", sade Harry med ett vänligt leende.

"Brev som vi uppskattade väldigt mycket", sade Remus med ett eget leende.

**Piggelin var alldeles för liten för att flyga ensam upp på berget med en hel skinka, så Harry tog dessutom två av skolans tornugglor till hjälp. De utgjorde en högst besynnerlig syn då de satte iväg i skymningen med det stora paket mellan sig. Harry lutade sig mot fönsterbrädan och tittade ut över Hogwarts marker, med de mörka, prasslande trädtopparna i Den förbjudna skogen och Durmstrangskeppets segel, som krusade sig i vinden. En berguv flög genom den ringlande röken från Hagrids skorsten, den susade vidare mot slitet, cirklade runt uggletornet och försvann utom synhåll. När Harry riktade blicken neråt såg han att Hagrid stod och grävde energiskt framför sin stuga. Harry undrade vad han höll på med, det såg ut som om han var i färd med att anlägga ett nytt grönsaksland. **

"Låt oss och hoppas att det är ett grönsaksland och inte något annat", sade Charlie.

"Vad skulle det annars kunna vara?" frågade en elev med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Med Hagrid vet man aldrig."

"Vi har inte glömt bort skrabborna än", sade Dean med en grimas.

"Men för att vara rättvis så har han inte visat oss något värre än dem", påpekade Ron halvhjärtat.

**Medan han stod där och tittade kom madame Maxime ut från Beauxbatonsvagnen och gick bort till Hagrid. Det verkade som om hon försökte få igång ett samtal med honom. Hagrid slutade gräva och stödde sig på spaden, men han verkade inte särskilt intresserad av att förlänga deras samtal, eftersom madame Maxime återvände till vagnen strax efteråt. **

Julia suckade sorgset, hon kunde inte låta bli att önska att madam Maxime och Hagrid skulle bli sams och bli tillsammans igen… hon rynkade på pannan, hade de ens varit tillsammans på riktigt eller hade de bara varit på väg in i ett förhållande? Jaja, det spelade ändå ingen roll längre...

"Du kan sluta fundera, för det första bor madam Maxime i Frankrike och för det andra så var de inte ihop när hon lämnade Hogwarts förra året", sade Meredith roat och Julia blängde halvhjärtat på sin vän.

**Harry, som inte kände någon större lust att gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet och höra på Rons och Hermiones käbbel, stannade kvar i fönstret och betraktade den grävande Hagrid tills han uppslukades av mörkret och ugglorna runt Harry började vakna och susa förbi honom ut i natten.**

"Harry, även om vi bråkar behöver du inte lyssna, du kunde ha gått till sovsalen", sade Ron försiktigt.

"Det var okej, jag uppskattade att få sitta där i tornet, det gav mig en hel del tid att tänka över saker", sade Harry mjukt.

**Vid frukosten nästa dag var Ron och Hermione på bättre humör. Till Harrys lättnad visade det sig att Rons dystra förutsägelser om husalfernas hämnd var felaktig. Han hade spått att de skulle skicka upp dålig mat till Gryffindorbordet därför att Hermione hade förolämpat dem, men deras bacon, ägg och kippers smakade precis som vanligt. När postugglorna anlände tittade Hermione ivrigt upp, det verkade som om hon väntade på något.**

"Åh, väntade du brev från Krum?" sade Hannah ivrigt.

Hermione rodnade och skakade kraftigt på huvudet. "Ånej, nej nej. Jag väntade på tidningen!"

**"Percy kan inte ha hunnit svar än", sade Ron. "Vi skickade ju Hedwig först i går."**

**"Nej, det är inte det", sade Hermione. "Jag ha beställt en prenumeration på The Daily prophet. Jag är less på att få höra alla nyheter från Slytherinarna."**

"Det är en bra idé", sade mr Weasley gillandes.

"Den andra posten var värdelös dock", morrade Harry ilsket.

"Den andra posten?"

"Det kommer att förklaras snart", sade Ron i lika ilsken ton som sin vän.

**"Smart idé", sade Harry, som också kastade en blick upp mot ugglorna. "Titta, Hermione, jag tror du har tur…" En grå uggla kom susande mot Hermione.**

**"Men den har ju ingen tidning med sig", sade hon besviket. "Den är…" Men till hennes häpnad landade den grå ugglan framför hennes tallrik, tätt följd av fyra tornugglor, en pärluggla och en kattuggla.**

"Jag tänker bara chansa och säga att de där breven är dåliga nyheter", sade Oliver med en grimas.

"Harry och Ron ville mörda folk", sade Lee allvarligt och ett flertal vände sig överraskat mot de två tonårspojkarna.

"Hermione blev sårad", sade de i mun på varandra som enda förklaring.

"Tänker ni fortsätta att vara så kryptiska?"

"Åter igen, ni behöver endast vänta två dagar på att få era svar, vi har alltid behövt vänta nästan ett helt år", sade Hermione med en axelryckning.

**"Hur många prenumerationer tecknade du egentligen?" frågade Harry och räddade Hermiones bägare från att vältas omkull av alla ugglorna, som puffades och trängde sig nära henne för att komma först fram med sin post.**

"Varför har jag en känsla av att de där breven borde kastas direkt in i eldstaden?" frågade Tonks.

"Därför att de antagligen borde hamna där", sade Sirius med en grimas, han hade en känsla av att de var en respons till Skeeters artikel.

"För att inte nämna att Harry och Ron sade att Hermione blev sårad", sade Remus torrt, men han hade en orolig glimt i ögonen.

**"Vad i all världen…?" sade Hermione och tog brevet från den grå ugglan, öppnade det och började läsa. "Nej, vet ni vad!" spottade hon fram och blev lite röd om kinderna.**

**"Vad är det frågan om?" sade Ron.**

"Idioter", muttrade Harry.

"Allt för sant", instämde Ron bittert.

"Mina pojkar är väldigt överbeskyddande", sade Hermione och räckte ut tungan åt sina vänner.

"Säger kvinnan som tuttade eld på en professor och gav en elev en snyting", fnös Ginny.

"De hotade mina vän… okej, jag förstår vad du menar", erkände Hermione med en grimas.

**"Det är… äsch, vad löjligt…" Hon stack åt Harry brevet. Han såg med en gång att det inte var handskrivet utan hopsatt av påklistrade bokstäver som såg ut att vara utklippta ur The Daily Prophet.**

**_Du är en StyGG flickKA. HaRRy PottEr förTjäNar BättRe. FörSviNN TillBaka Dit du koM ifRån, din mUgglare._**

"Hon är ingen mugglare!" protesterade Ginny upprört, hon hade fram till nu varit omedveten om vad breven sagt utan hade endast varit medveten om att hon fått brev.

"De kan inte ens stå för sina ord utan använder utklippta bokstäver, om du ska skicka hatbrev till någon, använd åtminstone dina egna ord skriven i din handstil", sade Narcissa ogillande.

"Vad sägs som att säga att man inte ska skicka hatbrev alls", sade mrs Weasley missnöjt, hon började undra ifall hon var den enda ansvarsfulla föräldern i salen.

**"De är ju likadana allihop!" sade Hermione förtvivlat medan hon öppnade det ena brevet efter det andra. "'Harry Potter kan hitta en mycket bättre flicka än en sån som du… Du förtjänar att bli kokt i grodyngelsmet…' Aj!" Hon hade öppnat det sista kuvertet, och en gulgrön vätska, som luktade starkt av bensin, strömmade ut över hennes händer, där stora gula bölder började slå upp.**

"Outspätt butotuber-var", sade Neville förskräckt.

"Du behöver gå till sjukhusflygeln", sade Narcissa.

"Jag gjorde det", flämtade Hermione medan hon tårfyllt såg ner på sina värkande händer som svällde upp medan de pratade.

"Åh herregud, vad händer?" flämtade mrs Diggory som fått syn på Hermiones händer och i sin förskräckelse släppte hon för första gången taget om Cedric.

"Oroa dig inte, det är inget farligt, vi drabbas bara av samma skador och förändringar som händer i boken, så fort som man läkt i boken så försvinner våra symtom", sade Hermione i en kontrollerad ton medan hon försökte dölja alla tecken på smärtan.

"Ni drabbas av… betyder det, Cedric?" viskade hon i en hjärtskärande röst medan hon såg på sin enda son.

"Cedric är inte drabbad, det är bara vi tre. Du behöver inte oroa dig, mrs Diggory", sade Harry lugnt och mrs Diggory snyftade lättat till.

"Se så mamma, jag är frisk som en nötkärna", viskade Cedric och placerade en arm om sin mamma.

**"Outspätt bubotuber-var!" sade Ron. Han tog försiktigt upp kuvertet och luktade på det.**

**"Fy, vad det gör ont!" sade Hermione med tårar i ögonen efter att ha försökt torka av händerna med en servett, men fingrarna var nu så fulla av smärtsamma varbölder att det såg ut som om hon hade på sig ett par tjocka, knölig handskar.**

Remus räckte över en handduk som han hade kastat en kylningsförtrollning över så att Hermione skulle kunna kyla ner sina händer och hon tog tacksamt emot den, även om hon ryckte till när rörelserna fick hennes händer att värka ännu mer.

**"Det är bäst att du går upp till sjukhusflygeln", sade Harry medan ugglorna runt Hermione började flyga därifrån igen. "Vi talar om för professor Sprout vart du har tagit vägen."**

**"Jag varnade henne ju!" sade Ron då Hermione skyndade ut ur stora salen med händerna tryckta intill sig. "Jag varnade henne för att reta Rita Skeeter! Titta bara på det här…" Han läste högt ur ett av breven som Hermione hade lämnat efter sig: "'Jag har läst i Häxornas Värld om hur du bedrar Harry Potter, och den pojken har minsann haft nog av svårigheter i sitt liv och jag tänker skicka dig en förbannelse med nästa post, bara jag hittar et kuvert som är stort nog.' Jösses, det är bäst att Hermione aktar sig noga!"**

"Harry var så förbannad den kvällen", avslöjade Katie. "Inte för att jag klandrar honom nu när jag vet vad breven faktiskt sa, och jag vet att han läste fler."

"Åh Harry, varför gjorde du det?" kväv Hermione olyckligt.

"De hotade min syster!" protesterade Harry ilsket.

"Det är fortfarande väldigt gulligt att du var mer upprörd över breven Hermione fick än de som du själv fick sen", sade Angelina.

"Dina brev?" sade Hermione tveksamt, då hon hade ett svagt minne av att de diskuterat det här några dagar tidigare.

"Jag fick också en del brev om att jag borde skämmas över att jag valt dig som min flickvän, att mina föräldrar… att, mina föräldrar skulle skämmas och… vrida sig i sina gravar… att de aldrig skulle acceptera att jag hade en sån typ som min flickvän", förklarade Harry lågmält.

"Först och främst", sade Sirius i en röst som han nätt och jämt lyckades kontrollera, "så skulle de definitivt ha accepterat den typen, speciellt med tanke på att Lily själv var den typen! För det andra så skulle de inte skämmas över att du hade en sådan underbar häxa som Hermione som din flickvän, de hade varit stolta. För det tredje skulle de acceptera ditt val av partner oavsett om det är en renblodig, halvblod, mugglarfödd eller mugglare."

"Tack", sade Harry och log tacksamt mot Sirius.

"Det är bara sanningen, och som dina föräldrar skulle stötta dig så kommer även jag göra det", sade Sirius i en bestämd ton som inte lämnade något rum för tvivel.

**Hermione dök inte upp på timmen i örtlära. När Harry och Ron lämnade växthuset för att gå till lektionen i skötsel och vård av magiska djur såg de Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle komma nerför trappan framför slottets huvudingång. Pansy Parkinson viskade och fnittrade bakom dem med sitt gäng Slytherinflickor. När Pansy fick syn på Harry ropade hon:**

**"Potter, har du gjort slut med din flickvän? Varför var hon så upprörd vid frukostbordet?" **

"Vilken bitch", muttrade Ginny.

"Ginevra", sade mrs Weasley varnande och Ginny grimaserade.

"Det var du som lärde mig att man inte skulle ljuga", muttrade hon upproriskt.

"En lärdom som du vid andra tillfällen inte har några problem att ignorera, jag vet också att jag lärde dig att inte uttala dig såvida du inte hade något snällt att säga", förmanade mrs Weasley strängt.

**Harry låtsades inte om henne. Han ville inte ge henne tillfredsställelsen att få veta vilket elände artikeln i Häxornas värld hade förorsakat. Hagrid, som under den föregående lektionen hade meddelat dem att de nu var färdiga med enhörningarna, väntade på dem utanför stugan med en ny uppsättning stora, öppna lådor vid fötterna.**

"Nej! Det är väl inte", sade Charlie tveksamt men han avslutade inte meningen.

**Harrys hjärta sjönk i bröstet när han såg lådorna - det kunde väl inte vara en ny kull skrabbor?**

"Jag hade dött ifall det var nya skrabbor", sade Seamus allvarligt.

"Jag hade skolkat ifall det var det, jag bryr mig inte om konsekvenserna av det, jag tänker inte ta hand om en ny kull skrabbor", sade Malfoy med en rysning och Zabini nickade förstående.

"Jag tror att till och med Potter hade övervägt att skolka i den situationen", sade Zabini fullt allvarligt.

"Så låt mig förstå det här rätt, alla är tacksamma över att halvjätten inte undervisade som vanligt",

sade Umbridge och försökte hålla tillbaka glädjen.

"Åh nej, vi älskar Hagrids lektioner, men tyvärr så innehåller vår bok Fantastiska varelser och vart man kan hitta dem ingen direkt information om hur man handskas med skrabbor, men jag är säker på att författaren Newton Scamander håller på att fixa det", sade Hermione med ett förtjusande leende och lyckades för tillfället hålla tillbaka smärtan som fortfarande klamrade sig fast vid henne, även om det nu var mer ömmande än värkande.

"Åh, jag älskar den boken!" sade Charlie ivrigt. "Scamander har så många intressanta saker att dela med sig. Han är en hjälte!"

"Många skulle inte hålla med dig, hans fil är troligtvis tjockare än vad alla marodörernas samlade filer är tillsammans", sade madam Bones torrt. "Han är en av de mest gripna trollkarlarna och skulle mycket väl kunna räknas som en av århundradets största brottslingar."

"Ifall han hade blivit dömd det vill säga, nu är det ju faktiskt så att han alltid blev frikänd", sade Charlus roat. "Åtminstone var det så innan vi placerades i valvet, och från att döma av allas reaktioner antar jag att han fortfarande är en fri man."

"Ifall man ska vara riktigt noga så blev han väl dömd 1926 och blev dömd till döden", påpekade Charlie. "Han var så klart oskyldig och lyckades fly för att sen rentvå sitt namn."

"Och hur vet du om det?" sade McGonagall förvånat. "Nej vänta, säg inget. Professor Dumbledore berättade det för dig antar jag?" Charlie nickade och log brett.

"Du är för besatt av den killen. Det är som om han är din gud eller nåt", sade Tonks och skakade på huvudet.

"Han har samlat information om alla magiska djur! Han har sammanställt och gjort det möjligt för oss alla att lära oss om de magnifika varelserna. Han är bäst på sitt jobb", utbrast Charlie i en hänförd ton. "Jag önskar bara att jag visste mer, jag menar Scamander berättar hur Herpo den vidrige lyckades avla fram den första basilisken, men tänk er möjligheterna av vad mer Herpo kan ha fått reda på under sina experiment. Jag är övertygad om att Scamander har svaret på de frågorna."

"Vad skulle Herpo möjligtvis ha skapat mer, en basilisk duger inte? Vad vill du ha, ett ormägg ruvat under en höna vilket leder till en mördarkanin?" sade Lee sarkastiskt.

"Åh, som kaninen i Monty Python?" frågade Gabriel intresserat. "En kompis visade mig den för ett tag sen. Mycket roande, jag tror min favorit är den svarta riddaren… du vet Harry har saker gemensamt med honom…"

"Mr Weasley, även om mr Scamander hade mer information om Herpo den vidriges skapelser så har han inte lov att publicera det, han har redan genomlidit en rättegång för informationen om basilisker han delade ut", sade madam Bones strängt.

"Varför skulle han ställas inför rätta för att han publicerade en bok!" utbrast Hermione förskräckt.

"Jag tror mer det har att göra med att han avslöjade för alla hur man avlar fram en basilisk och genast följde upp det med hur man undviker att bli upptäckt av myndigheterna, jag har för mig att han sade att man endast kunde placera ägget på ett annat ställe ifall man fick besök av avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser", sade Remus torrt. "James och Sirius fann det ytterst roande att han gjorde det, och de följde fallet. Ifall jag minns rätt så undvek han någon dom genom att peka ut att den informationen redan fanns nedskriven i andra böcker…"

"Du berättade inte ens den bästa delen. Han jobbade för Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser", skrockade Sirius.

"Så… han är Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelsers Arthur Weasley?" sade Tonks med ett oskyldigt leende och skratt brast ut i salen över hennes kommentar.

**Då han kom tillräckligt nära för att kunna kika ner i lådorna såg han emellertid att där fanns en massa små luddiga svarta varelser med långa nosar. Deras framtassar var besynnerligt platta, som spadar. De tittade upp på eleverna och blinkade, artigt förundrade över all uppmärksamhet.**

"Är det där vad jag tror att det är?" frågade Charlie ivrigt.

"Vad är det?" frågade Dennis nervöst.

"En väldigt häftig varelse", sade Charlie

"Inte häftig, mer gullig", avbröt Parvati med ett stort leende.

**"De här e nifflare", sade Hagrid då klassen stod samlad runt lådorna. "Man hittar dom för de mesta nere i gruvor. Dom gillar saker som glittrar… ja, titta nu bara." En av nifflarna hade plötsligt tagit ett högt språng och försökte bita av Pansy Parkinsons klocka. Hon skrek till och hoppade baklänges. **

"De gillar glänsande och blänkande saker", skrattade Tonks.

"Så man ska inte bära smycken runt dem?"

"Du kan försöka men det slutar inte bra, jag vet att Newton förlorade sin bröllopsring väldigt många gånger till sin nifflare", avslöjade Charlus med ett skratt.

"Du kan be honom att presentera dig för Scamander", sade Percy och himlade med ögonen åt Charlies min vid tanken på att få möta Newt Scamander.

**"Dom e nyttiga små skattjägare", sade Hagrid glatt. "Jag tänkte vi skulle ha lite skoj me dom i dag! Ser ni där borta?" Han pekade på en stor uppluckrad jordplätt där Harry hade sett honom gräva då han kikade ut genom fönstret kvällen innan. "Jag har begravt några guldmynt här å jag har ett pris till den av er som väljer den duktigaste nifflaren. Lägg bara undan alla era värdeföremål å välj ut en nifflare, så ska ni få släppa loss dom sen."**

"Det där är en bra och underhållande lektion", sade madam Hooch med ett leende åt Hagrid som rodnade.

"Jag antar att du gav ut fakta för eleverna medan nifflarna grävde?" frågad Vector samtidigt och Hagrid nickade.

**Harry tog av sig armbandsuret och stoppade det i fickan. Han hade bara på sig det av gammal vana, för det fungerade ju inte längre. Sedan lyfte han upp en nifflare. Den stack sin långa nos i örat på honom och snusade ivrigt. Den var faktiskt rätt gullig.**

"Tack och lov så fungerar den nu", sade Harry med ett glatt leende.

"Ja, det tog dig bara typ nio månader att fixa den", fnös Ron.

"Och krävdes det inte att husalferna tog den när du inte märkte", fnittrade Ginny.

"Förrådd. Jag hade förväntat det från Ron, men jag trodde du var på min sida", sade Harry dramatiskt medan han placerade högra handen framför hjärtat.

**"Vänta lite", sade Hagrid och tittade ner i lådan. "De e ju en nifflare över… vem e de som saknas? Var e Hermione?"**

**"Hon blev tvungen att gå upp till sjukhusflygeln", sade Ron.**

**"Vi förklarar sen", mumlade Harry.**

"Borde du inte ha tagit närvaro, Hagrid?" frågade Umbridge. "Gör du det som en vana att inte bry dig om dina elevers närvaro på lektionerna."

"Jag ville spara tid så jag satte igång lektionen, närvaro tog jag efter de börjat arbeta", sade Hagrid en aning förvirrat.

**Pansy Parkinson lyssnade med öronen på helspänn. Det blev den roligaste timme i skötsel och vård av magiska djur de någonsin hade haft. Nifflarna dök ner i jorden och upp igen som fiskar i vattnet. De kilade snabbt tillbaka till eleverna för att spotta ut guld i händerna på dem. Rons nifflare var särskilt effektiv, det dröjde inte länge förrän den hade fyllt hela hans knä med mynt.**

**"Kan man köpa såna här och ha som keldjur, Hagrid?" frågade han förtjust när hans nifflare dök ner i marken igen med en sådan fart att jorden yrde över Rons klädnad.**

"Du skulle bara våga skaffa en, Ronald", sade mrs Weasley varnande. Trädgårdstomtarna var tillräckligt illa och det sista hon ville lägga till i sin trädgård var en ondskefull lite nifflare som förstörde allt.

"De är definitivt en plåga, vi hade en för några år sedan", instämde mr Diggory en aning irriterat, men ett mjukt leende täckte hans ansikte när han började tänka på hur glad Cedric hade varit när han fick klappa nifflaren efter de fångat den.

**"Din mamma skulle nog inte bli särskilt glad, Ron", sade Hagrid med ett brett grin, "för dom kan förstöra ett helt hus, dom här nifflarna. Nu tror jag att dom nästan fått opp alla mynten", tillade han och travade runt jordplätten medan nifflarna fortsatte att dyka ner i jorden. "Jag har bara begravt hundra mynt. Å, där e du ju, Hermione!"**

"Åh, du missade allt det roliga", sade Angelina medlidsamt.

"Jag vet, men jag klarade mig. Jag läste på om dem senare", sade Hermione med ett leende.

**Hermione kom gående emot dem över sluttningen. Hon hade tjocka bandage om händerna, och hon såg eländig ut. Pansy Parkinson stirrade på henne med sina små skarpa ögon.**

"Hur mår du, Mione?" frågade Ron oroligt.

"Det gör inte ont längre, det är bara obekvämt", svarade Hermione ärligt med ett leende.

**"Ja, då ska vi se hur de har gått för er!" sade Hagrid. "Räkna era mynt! Å de e ingen idé å försöka stjäla nåra, Goyle", tillade han, och hans svarta ögon smalnade. "De e pysslingguld, sånt som försvinner i tomma luften efter bara nåra timmar."**

"Och nu kommer Ron att må dåligt", suckade Remus.

"Jag trodde att jag hade återbetalat Harry, att få veta att det bara hade försvunnit…", Ron grimaserade.

"Du har återbetalat mig många gånger om", sade Harry bestämt.

**Goyle tömde surmulet sina fickor. Det visade sig att Rons nifflare hade varit den i särklass bästa, så Hagrid gav honom en enorm chokladkaka från Godisbaronen i belöning. Skolklockan ringde till lunch och resten av klassen gav sig iväg upp mot slottet, men Harry, Ron och Hermione stannade kvar för att hjälpa Hagrid att stoppa tillbaka nifflarna i dras lådor. Harry lade märke till att madame Maxime betraktade dem från ett fönster i vagnen.**

"Ah, nu är det hon som har förälskelsen", sade Katrina med en sorgsen min.

"De kanske blev sams igen, för allt vi vet så är de ihop nu", sade Amanda hoppfullt.

**"Va har hänt me dina händer, Hermione?" frågade Hagrid bekymrat. Hermione berättade för honom om hatbreven, som hon hade fått på morgonen, och om kuvertet, som hade varit fullt med bubotuber-var. **

"Det var de sista breven hon fick öppna", muttrade Ron.

"Kuverten var dock väldigt bra övning när det gällde att sikta", sade Harry med ett stort flin.

"Åh ja, Seamus trick var väldigt imponerande", instämde Parvati ivrigt.

"Jag vill inte ens veta vad det är de gjorde, jag tänker inte fråga", muttrade McGonagall och hennes kollegor skrockade roat.

**"Ååå, de ska du inte bry dej om", sade Hagrid vänligt och tittade ner på henne. "Jag fick också nåra såna där brev när Rita Skeeter hade skrivit om min mamma: 'Du är ett monster, och du borde avlivas… Din mamma dödade oskyldiga människor, och om du hade nån skam i kroppen skulle du hoppa i sjön.'"**

"Inte konstigt att Harry var så arg, de attackerade inte bara Hermione men även Hagrid", viskade Alicia och skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Jag gillar inte när folk attackerar mina vänner", sade Harry envist.

"Vi klandrar dig inte, du vill bara se till att dina vänner inte får samma behandling som du själv fick", sade Ginny vänligt medan hon blängde på tonårsmugglarna.

**"Nej, skrev de verkligen det?" Hermione såg chockerad ut.**

**"Jajamänsan", sade Hagrid och drog nifflarlådorna ända bort till stugväggen. "De e bara tokdårar som skriver sånt, Hermione. Låt bli å öppna dom, om du får nåra fler. Släng dom direkt på brasan."**

"Ni följde inte det rådet", påpekade Colin.

"Det var mer underhållande på vårt sätt", sade Ron med ondskefullt flin.

"Jag ska inte fråga vad de gjorde… jag mår bättre av att inte veta… inget gott kommer komma ifrån det", mumlade McGonagall envist.

"Exakt vad var ert sätt, Weasley?" frågade Umbridge misstänksamt och McGonagall stönade uppgivet.

"Självklart var hon tvungen att fråga, jag kunde inte få leva i förnekelse för en gångs skull…"

"Se så Minerva, det kanske inte är så illa som du tror", sade Flitwick tröstande och McGonagall såg oimponerat på honom.

"Vi pratar om mina Gryffindors, och som om det inte var tillräckligt illa så är jag halvt övertygad om att åtminstone en tredjedel utav dem ingår i någon slags pakt eller sekt så som de agerar", muttrade McGonagall halvhjärtat.

"De är väldigt nära varandra… mycket närmre än jag trodde innan vi började läsa de här böckerna", erkände Sprout.

"Jag väntar på ett svar, Weasley", fräste Umbridge.

"Och jag har inget att ge dig", sade Ron nonchalant. "Vi förstörde breven. Det är allt som finns till det."

"Straffkommendering för att undanhålla information från en professor", morrade Umbridge.

"Vilken överraskning", muttrade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Ni vet, det var länge sen hon gav mig en straffkommendering", sade Harry fundersamt.

"Du har redan straffkommendering de närmaste 31 dagarna, du behöver knappast fler", påpekade Hermione.

"Hon ger ut straffkommendering för sånt där?" sade mrs Diggory förvånat.

"Hon har gett ut straffkommenderingar för mycket mindre… det hela började egentligen med att Harry vägrade acceptera hennes ord om att Cedric… att det var… en olycka", viskade Cho och mrs Diggory började genast blänga hatfullt på den rosaklädda kvinnan.

"Jag har alltid sagt att hon är en hemsk kvinna", muttrade mr Diggory bittert, han hade gjort sitt bästa under de senaste månaderna för att försöka förhindra Eileen från att få veta att de kallade Cedrics mord för en tragisk olycka.

**"Du missade en jättebra lektion", sade Harry till Hermione när de var på väg tillbaka till slottet. "De är roliga de där nifflarna, tycker du inte det, Ron?" Men Ron gick och blängde på chokladen Hagrid hade gett honom. Han såg riktigt förargat ut. "Vad är det med dig?" frågade Harry. "Är det fel sorts choklad?"**

**"Nej", sade Ron kort. "Varför berättade du inte för mig om guldet?"**

**"Vilket guld?" frågade Harry.**

"Ja, vilket guld?" frågade Gordon girigt.

"Det angår inte dig, och ifall du väntar kommer boken avslöja det", sade Harry kallt och Gordon höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen, han hade aldrig förväntat sig att Potter skulle stå upp för sig själv.

**"Guldet jag gav dig vid världsmästerskapen i quidditch", sade Ron. "Pysslingguldet som du fick för omnikikaren. Uppe i hederslogen. Varför sa du inget om att det försvinner?" Harry måste tänka efter ett ögonblick innan han insåg vad Ron talade om.**

**"Åh…", sade han när det äntligen gick upp för honom. "Jag vet inte, jag lade inte märke till att det försvann. Jag var ju mer upptagen av att oroa mig för min trollstav." De gick uppför stentrappan och in genom entréhallen till lunchen i stora salen.**

Ginny grimaserade, medveten om att det inte var det bästa som Harry kunde säga i den situationen, Ron skulle tolka det på ett annat sätt än vad Harry själv syftade på.

**"Det måste kännas skönt", sade Ron tvärt, när de hade slagit sig ner och försett sig med rostbiff och potatis. "Att ha så mycket pengar att man inte märker att en hel ficka med galleoner försvinner."**

**"Ja, men jag sa ju att jag hade annat att tänka på den där natten!" sade Harry otåligt. "Det hade vi allesammans, som du kanske minns?"**

**"Jag visste inte att pysslingguld försvinner", muttrade Ron. "Jag trodde att jag betalde dig. Du skulle inte ha gett mig den där Chudley Cannons-hatten i julklapp."**

"Jag är ledsen", sade Ron skamset.

"Du har inget att be om ursäkt för, jag förlät dig för länge sen, om det hade funnits något att förlåta det vill säga", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

"Varför kommer ni inte bara överens om att inte be om ursäkt, ni hittar säkert åtminstone tre saker i varje kapitel att be om ursäkt för", fnös Gabriel otåligt.

**"Glöm det där nu, är du snäll", bad Harry. Ron spetsade en stekt potatis på gaffeln och blängde på den.**

**"Jag hatar att vara fattig", sade han sedan. Harry och Hermione såg på varandra. Ingen av dem visste riktigt vad de skulle säga. "Det är inte det minsta roligt", sade Ron och fortsatte att blänga på potatisen. "Jag förstår mycket väl att Fred och George försöker tjäna lite mer pengar. Jag önskar jag kunde det. Jag önskar jag hade en nifflare."**

"Visst pengar är trevligt att ha…", sade Fred ärligt.

"… Men vi gör det inte för pengarna, vi älskar det vi gör", fortsatte George.

"Och vi skulle göra det även om det inte drog in pengar", avslutade Fred bestämt.

"Dessutom tjänar ni väl inte så mycket pengar just nu, går inte det mesta till material?" frågade Ginny.

"Det mesta jo, sen försöker vi spara lite ifall att."

**"Så bra, då vet vi ju vad vi ska ge dig nästa jul", sade Hermione i munter ton. Men då Ron fortfarande såg dyster ut fortsatte hon: "Seså, Ron, det kunde vara värre. Dina fingrar är i alla fall inte fulla med var."**

"Ingen under mitt tak ska ha en nifflare", sade mrs Weasley strängt.

"Det är okej Ron, den kan bo hos mig under sommaren", sade Luna vänligt.

"Um, tack Luna, men jag tror inte att jag kommer skaffa eller få en nifflare", sade Ron.

**Hermione hade stort besvär med att hantera kniv och gaffel, eftersom fingrarna var så stela och svullna. "Jag hatar det där Skeeter-fruntimret!" utbrast hon häftigt. "Hon ska minsann få igen för det här, om det så är det sista jag gör!"**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du lyckas med det", sade Sirius och Hermione gömde ett leende bakom en smått svullen hand.

**Hatbreven fortsatte att strömma in till Hermione under den följande veckan. Trots att hon följde Hagrids råd och lät bli att öppna dem, skickade flera av hennes illasinnade förföljare illvrål, som exploderade vid Gryffindorbordet och skrek förolämpningar till henne,**

"De var de värsta", sade Ron ilsket.

"Åtminstone tills Fred och George listade ut hur man skulle fånga dem så att ni kunde spränga dem själva senare", sade Hermione en aning roat.

"Det var väldigt tillfredsställande", sade Ron med ett leende.

"Jag tänker anta att allt de gjorde var att sätta eld på breven och inget mer extremt. Jag har inte sett något och därav behöver jag inte fixa någon situation", mumlade McGonagall.

"Du vill verkligen inte bestraffa dem?"

"Jag hörde vad en del av de där breven hade att säga och jag klandrar dem inte för deras starka reaktioner", var allt McGonagall hade att säga medan hon kastade en mörk blick på boken.

**så att alla i stora salen kunde höra det.**

"Det är nackdelen med illvrål, alla kan höra ens förödmjukelse", sade Fred med en grimas.

"Det är inte som om ni blir särskilt förödmjukade. Ni är stolta över vad ni gjort", påpekade Kim Sloper. "Det är värre när man får ett illvrål från sitt ex som dramatiskt förklarar varför han eller hon gjort slut med en."

"Ouch, det suger verkligen", instämde Amanda med en grimas.

"Äsch, det är de som slutar upp att vara förödmjukade egentligen", muttrade Tracy. "Jag älskar när det händer, men det allra bästa är när någon skickar ett illvrål medan man är full."

**Till och med de som inte läste Häxornas Värld visste allt om det förmodade Harry-Krum-Hermione-triangeldramat vid det här laget. Harry var utled på att tala om för sina skolkamrater att Hermione inte var hans flickvän.**

"Hur är händerna?" frågade Ron plötsligt.

"De är bra nu.. Inga problem alls", sade Hermione medan hon viftade triumferande med sina fullt normala händer.

**"Det lägger sig nog snart", sade han till Hermione, "om vi bara låtsas som ingenting… Folk tröttnade på det där hon skrev om mig sist…"**

**"Jag vill gärna veta hur hon kan lyssna till privata samtal när hon egentligen är portförbjuden på skolområdet!"**

"Det är en väldigt bra fråga", sade madam Bones misstänksamt.

"Fungerar elektronik här?" frågade Miriam tveksamt.

"Nej, inget sånt funkar här", svarade flera stycken motvilligt.

**Efter timmen i försvar mot svartkonster stannade Hermione kvar i klassrummet för att fråga professor Mood om någonting. Resten av klassen var ivrig att få komma därifrån. Moody hade gett dem en så grundlig lektion i hur man avledde förhäxningar att många av dem hade fått sår och småskador. Harry hade utsatts för ett svårt fall av vicköron och han måste hålla händerna hårt trycka över dem när han gick från lektionen.**

Harry höjde tveksamt händerna innan han lättat sänkte dem igen, förbannelsen hade inte drabbat honom den här gången.

"Aww, jag som vill se dina öron vicka igen", sade Ron besviket.

"Personligen är jag lättad", sade Harry och räckte ut tungan

**"Ja, Rita använder i alla fall ingen osynlighetsmantel!" flåsade Hermione fem minuter senare när hon hann ifatt Harry och Ron i entréhallen och drog bort Harrys hand från det vickande örat, så han kunde höra henne. "Moody säger att han inte såg henne i närheten av domarbordet under den andra uppgiften. Han såg henne ingenstans i närheten av sjön!"**

"Moodys öga kan se igenom förtrollningar och osynlighetsmantlar", påpekade Tonks.

"Då gömmer hon sig på något annat sätt, vi måste bara lista ut hur", sade Kingsley bestämt.

"Eller så var hon aldrig där och hon försökte bara skapa drama som råkade stämma", föreslog Narcissa och Kingsley fnös misstroget.

**"Hermione, är det nån idé att be dig glömma det hela?" frågade Ron.**

**"Nej", sade Hermione envist. "Jag vill veta hur hon kunde höra vad jag talade med Viktor om! Och dessutom hur hon fick reda på det där om Hagrids mamma!"**

"Tror du fortfarande att det är ett sammanträffande?" frågade Kingsley sarkastiskt.

"Jag sa aldrig att det var troligt, jag ville bara peka ut att det inte behöver vara en konspiration eller att hon är någon typ av spion", sade Narcissa och skakade på huvudet.

**"Hon kanske lät nån bugga dig?"**

**"Bugga?" sade Ron oförstående. "Vad då… lät hon nån dansa jitterbug med henne på balen?"**

"Vad är jitterbug?"

"Det är en dans som var väldigt populär i USA under tjugotalet, den lever fortfarande kvar men den fick liv då", förklarade mr Weasley vänligt. "En underbar dans att dansa på fester."

"Den är mer populär bland mugglare", sade Tonks roat när hon såg att flera stycken fortfarande såg förvirrade ut.

**Harry började förklara för honom om buggning, om hemliga avlyssningsmikrofoner och bandinspelningsapparatur. Ron blev mycket intresserad, men Hermione avbröt dem.**

**"Tänker ni båda aldrig läsa boken om Hogwarts historia?"**

**"Varför skulle vi göra det?" sade Ron. "Du kan ju den utantill, så vi behöver bara fråga dig."**

**"Alla de där ersättningarna för magi som mugglarna använder - elektricitet, datorer, radar och liknande saker - de fungerar inte i närheten av Hogwarts, därför att det är för mycket magiska störningar i luften. Nej, Rita smyglyssnar med hjälp av magi, det är inget tvivel om den saken. Om jag bara kunde komma på vad det är hon gör… och åååå,, om det är nåt olagligt, ska jag minsann klämma åt henne…"**

"Vi lägger vårt hopp på dig", sade Lee skämtandes.

"Ååå, tror ni verkligen att jag skulle göra något mot henne", sade Hermione.

"Satte eld på Snape", sade Dean.

"Förhäxade Snape", tillade Seamus.

"Slog Malfoy i ansiktet", avslutade Neville med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Inse det Hermione, ditt rykte som en duktig flicka är som bortblåst", sade Ginny flinandes.

**"Har vi inte tillräckligt att bekymra oss om redan?" frågade Ron henne. "Måste vi starta en hämndaktion mot Rita Skeeter också?"**

**"Jag har inte bett er om hjälp!" fräste Hermione. "Jag ska nog klara av det själv!" Hon marscherade iväg uppför marmortrappan utan att kasta så mycket som en blick bakom sig. Harry var övertygad om att hon skulle till biblioteket.**

"Du borde ha dragit nytta av artikeln", sade Daphne med en tindrande glimt i ögonen.

"Exakt vad hade du tänkt dig?" frågade Hermione varsamt.

"Gått ut och sagt att du definitivt dejtade Potter, och inte stoppat där. Du skulle ha hävdat att ni haft sex."

"Han är praktiskt taget min bror!" väste Hermione ilsket.

"Och praktiskt taget ingen bryr sig", sade Daphne och himlade med ögonen. "För det första hade du sluppit hatbreven och du borde inte ha stannat där, du skulle ha övertalat andra att hävda samma sak."

"Ursäkta mig, jag är ingen slampa!" protesterade Harry.

"Åh vi vet, men ifall alla dina vänner hävda att du haft sex med dem så hade Skeeters artikel tappat trovärdighet", påpekade Daphne i en utmanande ton.

"Eller så skulle alla trott att jag var en slampa."

"Det finns alltid en punkt då det blir för mycket och det längre helt enkelt inte kan vara sant."

"Jag är glad att vi inte delar elevhem med henne", muttrade Ron med en rysning.

**"Ska vi slå vad om att hon kommer tillbaka med en ask JAG HATAR RITA SKEETER-märken?" sade Ron.**

"De skulle bli populära", sade Lavender.

"Jag trodde du gillade Skeeter?" sade Padma överraskat.

"Hon gillar skvaller för mycket, på ett dåligt sätt. Jag älskar skvaller, men när det står i tidningar ska det ligga någon sanning i det, inte att man omformulerar eller citerar saker som inte sagts", sade Lavender med en axelryckning

"Med andra ord är du en person som har en viss standard för skvaller… jag visste inte ens att det var möjligt", fnös Anthony förvånat.

**Men Hermione höll ord. Hon bad inte Harry och Ron om hjälp att hämtas på Rita Skeeter, vilket de var mycket tacksamma för, eftersom deras arbetsbörda stadigt ökade så här strax före påsklovet. Harry var uppriktigt förundrad över att Hermione hade tid att forska om magiska avlyssningsmetoder samtidigt som hon skötte sig skolarbete.**

"Hon använde sig av en tidvändare året innan."

"Hon lämnade tillbaka den", sade Andrew Kirke, en Gryffindor.

"Det är inte vad jag syftade på", suckade Lisa Turpin och himlade med ögonen. "Jag menar bara att hon blivit van vid att göra väldigt mycket på en och samma gång."

"De gav en tidvändare till en trettonåring?" sade mr Diggory misstroget.

"Egentligen var hon fjorton, men hon fick den för att klara av alla sina ämnen, hon och Harry använde sig av den för att rädda Sirius", förklarade Cho.

"Rädda? Vad pratar du om att rädda Sirius Black?" frågade mrs Diggory förvirrat.

"Snape och Fudge vägrade lyssna på dem när de sade att Sirius var oskyldig och han skulle utsättas för kyssen, så de reste tillbaka i tiden och hjälpte honom fly."

"Åh, den stackars mannen", sade mrs Diggory och skakade sorgset på huvudet.

**Han ansträngde sig till det yttersta för att hinna med alla läxorna, även om han gav sig tid att regelbundet skicka mat upp till grottan i bergen där Sirius bodde.**

"Nej! Skicka aldrig något regelbundet! Ha inga scheman som ni följer", utbrast Moody ilsket. "Det är så ni blir överfallna, ni blir bekväma med era rutiner och har ingen uppmärksamhet!"

"Det var inte så att vi skickade varje tisdag, vi räknade bara ut hur länge maten skulle räcka på ett ungefär och skickade nytt när det borde ha tagit slut", sade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

**Efter förra sommaren hade han inte glömt hur det kändes att vara konstant hungrig. Han bifogade små brev till Sirius, där han berättade att inget ovanligt hade hänt på Hogwarts och att de fortfarande väntade på svar från Percy. Hedwig kom inte tillbaka förrän påsklovet var slut. Percys brev låg inuti ett av påskäggen som mrs Weasley hade skickat. Både Harrys och Rons var stora som drakägg och fyllda med hemlagad kola, medan Hermiones var mindre än ett hönsägg. Hon blev lång i ansiktet när hon såg det.**

**"Din mamma läser händelsevis inte Häxornas värld, Ron?" frågade hon tyst.**

**"Jp, det gör hon", sade Ron med munnen full av kola. "Hon köper den för receptens skull." Hermione såg bedrövat på sitt pyttelilla ägg.**

Mrs Weasley ryckte till och såg ner i golvet, hon skämdes djupt för hur hon hade trott på vad Skeeter hade skrivit. Hon borde ha förstått att Hermione inte hade lekt med någons känslor.

**"Vill du inte se vad Percy har skrivit?" frågade Harry henne hastigt. Percys brev var kortfattat och irriterat.**

**_Som jag ständigt meddelar The Daily Prophet tar mr Crouch för närvarande en välförtjänt vilopaus. Han skickar regelbundet in ugglor med instruktioner om arbetet. Nej, jag har faktiskt inte sett honom, men jag vågar nog påstå att jag känner igen min egen chefs handstil. Jag har mer än tillräckligt att göra nu för tiden utan att också behöva tysta ner de här löjliga ryktena. Var snäll och stör mig inte igen, såvida det inte är något viktigt. Glad påsk._**

"Percy!" utbrast mrs Weasley.

"Jag var stressad", protesterade Percy.

"Vad kan ha varit så viktigt att du inte hade tid för din bror", krävde mrs Weasley otåligt.

"Jag skötte alla mr Crouchs uppgifter. Jag hade ingen fritid över huvud taget vid den tidpunkten!"

"Alla hans uppgifter?" avbröt madam Bones förvånat.

"Det var vad hans order sa, jag ville inte förlora mitt jobb för att ha lämnat över något arbete till någon annan", sade Percy med en rynkad panna.

**Början på sommarterminen skulle normalt har inneburit hårt quidditchträning för Harry inför säsongens sista match. **

"Jag saknar att läsa om quidditchmatcherna", suckade Oliver.

"Du hade ett helt kapitel dedikerat till finalen i världsmästerskapen", påpekade Alicia med ett skratt.

"Men det var inte lika detaljerat som de andra matcherna varit", stönade Oliver besviket. "Dessutom var det evigheter sen."

**I år skulle han emellertid förbereda sig för den tredje och avgörande uppgiften i Turneringen i magisk trekamp. Han hade fortfarande inte fått veta vad den gick ut på. Men så äntligen, under den sista veckan i maj, bad professor McGonagall honom stanna kvar efter lektionen i förvandlingskonst.**

"Jag hoppas att det inte är något dåligt", sade mr Wesley.

"Det har säkert något att göra med sista uppgiften", sade Bill.

**"Du ska gå ner till quidditchplanen i kväll klockan nio, Potter", sade hon. "Mr Bagman kommer dit och informerar turneringsdeltagarna om den tredje uppgiften."**

**Halv nio samma kväll lämnade Harry alltså Ron och Hermione i Gryffindortornet och begav sig nerför trapporna. Då han gick genom entréhallen kom Cedric upp från Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum.**

"Bra, då slipper du gå ensam", sade Sirius lättat.

"Det var inte som om någon attackerade… jag tänker hålla tyst nu när jag tänker på vad som händer senare", suckade Harry.

"Attackera?" ifrågasatte mr Diggory.

"Någon ville se Harry död och använde sig av turneringen för att se till att det skulle hända", förklarade Remus med rynkad panna.

"Med någon så menar du Du-Vet-Vem?" sade mrs Diggory skrämt.

"Jag får egentligen inte säga det, jag är en lögnare som hittat på att han är tillbaka", fnös Harry medan han blängde på Umbridge.

**"Vad tror du det går ut på den här gången?" frågade han Harry när de följdes åt nerför stentrappan och fortsatte ut i den mulna kvällen. "Fleur håller på och dillar om underjordiska gångar. Hon tror vi ska skickas ut på skattjakt."**

"Jag 'ade inte så mycket fel", sade Fleur.

"Du hade alltid kunnat låna en av Hagrids nifflare i så fall", sade Ginny med ett leende.

"Jag hade exakt samma tanke", erkände Harry med ett eget leende.

**"Det skulle inte vara så dumt", sade Harry och tänkte i sitt stilla sinne att då skulle han helt enkelt be Hagrid om en nifflare som kunde göra jobbet åt honom. De gick nerför den mörka gräsmattan mot skolans stadion, vek av in genom en öppning i åskådarläktaren och fortsatte ut på planen.**

**"Vad har de gjort med den?" utbrast Cedric upprört och tvärstannade. Quidditchplanen var inte längre jämn och platt. Det såg ut som om någon hade fyllt banan med långa låga murar, som slingrade sig kors och tvärs åt alla håll.**

"Vi var tvungna att hålla fast Oliver för att hindra honom från att göra ett spektakel av sig själv och skälla ut domarna", fnissade Angelina.

"Han var väldigt upprörd över det", instämde Katie.

"Hela planen… förstörd", jämrade sig Oliver.

"Oroa dig inte, du kan gå ner och inspektera planen imorgon", skrattade Alicia och gav honom en snabb kyss. "Den är så gott som ny."

**"Det är häckar!" sade Harry och böjde sig fram för att undersöka den närmaste.**

**"Hallå där!" ropade en munter röst. Ludo Bagman stod mitt inne på planen tillsammans med Krum och Fleur. Harry och Cedric tog sig fram mot dem genom att klättra över häckarna. Fleur log ett strålande leende mot Harry då han närmade sig. Hennes inställning till honom hade ändrats totalt sedan han räddade hennes syster ur sjön. "Nå, vad tycker ni?" frågade Bagman glatt då Harry och Cedric klättrade över den sista häcken. "Visst har de vuxit fint? Om en månad har Hagrid säkert fått dem över sex meter höga. Var inte oroliga", tillade han leende då han såg Harrys och Cedrics allt annat än glada miner. "Ni ska nog få tillbaka er quidditchplan i normalt tillstånd när turneringen väl är över!**

"Det är bäst, jag kommer att inspektera den noggrant", sade Oliver hotandes.

"Stackars dem ifall den inte är i toppskick", sade Lee och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig att inspektera den, mr Wood", sade madam Hooch.

"För allas lugn så håller jag med mr Jordan, det är bäst att de återställde den i toppskick", muttrade Sprout.

"Jag skulle inte ha så mycket emot ifall de hittade fel, det är inte som om ministeriet inte förtjänar en utskällning", mumlade Flitwick.

**Nå, vad tror ni vi håller på att göra här? Ni kan säkert gissa vad det ska bli?"**

"Det är en labyrint", sade en förstaårselev.

"Ja, men frågan är vad som kommer finnas i labyrinten, alla labyrinter har ju monster", påpekade en annan förstaårselev nervöst.

"De kommer knappast utsätta någons liv för fara."

"Ursäkta mig Charlotte, men vart har du varit under hela den här boken? De fick möta drakar!" protesterade Liam och skakade på huvudet misstroget.

**Ingen sade något under ett ögonblick. Sedan hävde Krum upp sin röst. "Labyrint", muttrade han.**

**"Just precis!" sade Bagman. "En labyrint. Den tredje uppgiften är egentligen ganska enkel. Vinnarpokalen kommer att placeras i labyrintens mitt. Den deltagare som först lägger handen på den belönas med högsta poäng."**

**"Vi måste bara ta oss igenom labyrinten, eller 'yr?" sade Fleur.**

**"Det kommer att finnas hinder", sade Bagman glatt och hoppade upp och ner på fjädrande sulor. "Hagrid ska förse oss med några magiska djur,**

"Ni är körda."

"Tack så mycket för ert förtroende", sade Cedric torrt.

"Vi var körda", påpekade Harry lugnt. "Åtminstone jag, jag var inte förberedd på alla varelser där inne."

"Jag tro oss alla underskatta utmaning", sade Krum med rynkad panna.

**och dessutom måste ni bryta några besvärjelser som vi har kastat… Allt sånt där, ni vet. De deltagare som leder turneringen får ett försprång in i labyrinten." Bagman log mot Harry och Cedric. **

"Du har åtminstone erfarenhet utav fällor och sådana saker åtminstone", sade Tonks med ett skratt.

"Det får mig att undra hur korkade professorerna kände sig under ert första år när ni klarade av fällorna och gåtorna som skulle hålla mörkers anhängare ifrån att nå stenen. Jag menar de skulle till och med stoppa Voldemort och ni gick nästan praktiskt taget igenom allting", sade Jack Sloper roat.

"Jag har en känsla av att de inte vill prata om det", fnös Jimmy Peakes.

**"Sen får Krum gå in och till sist miss Delacour. Men ni kommer allihop att ha en chans att vinna där inne, allt beror ju på hur skickligt ni lyckas ta er förbi hindren. Visst låter det roligt?"**

"Var det någon som hade kul?" frågade Ron misstroget.

"Jag minns inte mycket. Jag råka ut för huvudskada", sade Krum bittert och Cedric ryckte svagt till vid påminnelsen.

"Jag 'atade det. Så mycket mörker å 'emska varelser…"

"Jag tror vi alla var ganska rädda under hela uppgiften och blev konstant attackerade", sade Harry mjukt och alla vände sig genast mot Cedric för att se om han hade något att tillägga.

"Det var inte kul, och tydligen så dör… dog jag.. så ja… det var inte roligt", sade Cedric med en grimas. Mrs Diggory log darrande efter andan vid sin sons ord men gjorde ingen ansats till att motsäga hans uttalande, hur mycket hon än hatade det så var det sanningen.

**Harry, som bara alltför väl kände till vilken sorts djur Hagrid kunde tänkas förse labyrinten med, tyckte inte det lät det minsta roligt. Men han nickade artigt, precis som de andra turneringsdeltagarna.**

"Du hade åtminstone en fördel, du känner Hagrid", sade Cedric retsamt.

"Ni är tre år äldre, det är ni som hade det riktiga försprånget", fnös Harry.

"Uppenbarligen inte", sade Cedric och Harry frös till, men slappande av en aning när han hörde resten av Cedrics mening. "Du klarade dig utmärkt i alla uppgifter, hade högst poäng och kom på delad förstaplats."

"Jag hade inte klarat mig utan mina vänners hjälp", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Det är inte som om du var den enda som hade hjälp."

**"Ja, då så, om ni inte har några frågor kan vi gå tillbaka till slottet. Det är lite kyligt tycker ni inte?" Bagman skyndade fram jämsides med Harry när de lämnade den växande labyrinten. Harry hade en känsla av att Bagman tänkte erbjuda honom hjälp igen, men just då knackade Krum Harry lätt på axeln.**

**"Får jag tala enpar orden med dig?"**

"Vad ville du?" frågade Anthony förvånat.

"Boken kommer berätta det… jag har för mig att han hann berätta det", sade Harry.

"Någonting kommer att hända?" stönade Neville nervöst.

**"Javisst", sade Harry en smula överraskat.**

**"Kan vi göra sällskapet?"**

**"Okej", sade Harry nyfiket. Bagman såg lite stött ut.**

**"Ska jag stanna och vänta på dig, Harry?"**

"Jag vet att du kommer säga nej Harry, och i vanliga fall hade jag inte klandrat dig, men det är sent på kvällen och någon vill se dig död. Du borde ha låtit honom vänta på dig", sade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Någon vill alltid se mig död",sade Harry bittert.

"Någon inne på Hogwarts område ville se dig död, det händer inte alltid!" avbröt Sirius strängt.

"Um… är du säker på det?" sade Neville en aning nervöst. "Jag menar om man tittar tillbaka på hans år här… Quirrellmort i första året… Tommy i andra…"

"Pettigrew i tredje", tillade Ron bittert.

"Jag vill verkligen ignorera allting ni sagt och låtsas att Harry var helt säker under sina tre första år på skolan", sade Remus med en grimas.

"Det kallas att leva i förnekelse."

**"Nej, det behövs inte, mr Bagman," Harry undertryckte ett leende. "Jag tror jag hittar upp till slottet på egen hand, tack." Harry och Krum lämnade stadion tillsammans, men Krum styrde inte stegen mot Durmstrangskeppet. I stället började han gå i riktning mot skogen.**

"Jag borde ha låtit honom vänta… Crouch hade kunnat överleva då", mumlade Harry.

"Vad sa du Harry?"

"Bara att jag kanske borde ha låtit Bagman vänta trots allt", suckade Harry. "Det hade varit smartare, med tanke på omständigheterna."

**"Varför går vi den här vägen?" frågade Harry då de passerade Hagrids stuga och den upplysa Beauxbatonsvagnen.**

**"Jag vill inte att några annan ska höra"; sade Krum i en kort ton.**

"Du tänker väl inte göra något?" frågade Katie misstänksamt.

"Nej, jag ville bara prata", sade Krum.

**När de till sist kom fram till en lugn och stilla plats en liten bit ifrån Beauxbatonshästarnas fålla stannade Krum i skuggan av träden och vände sig mot Harry.**

**"Jag vill veta", sade han bistert, "vad är mellan dig och Herr-mån-nini?" Harry som på grund av Krums hemlighetsfulla min hade väntat sig något mycket allvarligare, stirrade häpet på honom.**

"Varför var du tvungen att ha avlägsenhet för det? Varför bara inte fråga honom, det är inte som om det är någon hemsk hemlighet", sade Kim Sloper.

"Det var bra att han ville gå till en avlägsen plats", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Hur kan det möjligtvis vara bra?"

"Ni kommer förstå snart."

**"Ingenting", sade han. Men Krum fortsatte att blänga bistert på honom, och Harry, som än en gångs slogs av hur stor och lång Krum var, skyndade sig att förklara. "Vi är bara goda vänner. Hon är inte min flickvän och har aldrig varit det. Det är bara den där Rita Skeeter som hittar på en massa."**

**"Herr-mån-nini ofta talar om dig?"**

**"Ja", sade Harry, "Därför att vi är vänner." Han kunde inte riktigt fatta att han stod och pratade om sådana här saker med Viktor Krum, den världsberömde quidditchspelaren. Det var som om den artonårige Krum betraktade honom som en jämbördig - en äkta rival.**

"Du va en äkta rival", sade Krum i en röst som avslöjade att han var förvånad över att Harry hade varit förvånad över det.

"Jag var fjorton, du var arton. Jag skulle inte ha klandrat dig för att ha sett ner på mig", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Och du aldrig har… ni inte har…"**

**"Nej", sade Harry mycket bestämt. Krum såg lite gladare ut. Han stirrade på Harry några sekunder och sade sedan:**

**"Du flyger mycket skickligt. Jag såg dig vid det första uppgiftet."**

"Det är högt beröm", sade Oliver imponerat.

"Jag hade inte varit så bra om det inte var för dina träningspass", sade Harry lugnt.

"Skämtar du? Du är naturbegåvning! Det är i ditt blod, jag finjusterade det bara", utbrast Oliver misstroget.

**"Tack", sade Harry och log brett. Plötsligt kände han sig inte längre så liten i förhållande till Krum. **

**"Jag såg dig i världsmästerskapsfinalen i quidditch. Den där Wronskis-Finten gjorde du verkligen…"**

**Någonting rörde sig med ens i träden bakom Krum. Harry hade en del erfarenhet av vilka varelser som kunde lura i Den förbjudna skogen, så han högg tag i Krums arm och drog honom åt sidan.**

"Och självklart så placerar du dig själv i fara", suckade Sirius.

"Det var bara en reflex", protesterade Harry.

"Det gör inte det hela bättre, en mer lämplig reaktion hade varit att förflytta dig själv från faran, vi får arbeta på det."

**"Vad är det?"**

**Harry skakade på huvudet och stirrade mot stället där han hade sett rörelsen. Han stack in handen under klädnaden efter sin trollstav. I nästa ögonblick kom en man framvacklande bakom en hög ek. Till att börja med kände Harry inte igen honom…**

"Snälla, låt det inte vara Lockman. Vem som helst utom Lockman", bad Romilda Vane

"Varför skulle det vara Lockman? Seriöst?! Av alla de skulle kunna vara så antar ni genast att det är Lockman. Vad skulle han ens göra där?"

"Söka hämnd på dig för att du förstörde hans minne?" föreslog Neville tveksamt.

Harry slöt ögonen och suckade tungt. "Nej, det är inte Lockman, och innan någon annan frågar så var det inte en spindel heller."

"Varför skulle det vara en spindel?" protesterade Demelza.

"Seriöst? Jag är vid skogen, vid skogen där det bor hundratals gigantiska spindlar som redan attackerat mig en gång. Att en spindel dyker upp är mer troligt än Lockman."

"Du blir attackerad av en spindel igen!" skrek en förstaårselev skrämt och Harrys begravde ansiktet i en kudde innan han skrek för att släppa ut sin frustration.

**men så gick det upp för honom att det var mr Crouch.**

"Vad gör han där?" frågade Terry förvånat.

"Jag trodde han var sjuk", instämde Anthony.

"Det förklaras i boken", sade Harry, hans svar dämpat av kudden som täckte hans ansikte.

**Han såg ut som om han hade varit på färd dagar i sträck. Hans byxknän under klädnaden var trasiga och blodiga, ansiktet var sönderskrapat och hangar orakad och grå i ansiktet av utmattning. Det annars så prydliga håret och mustaschen var i stort behov av tvättning och klippning. Men hans besynnerliga utseende var ingenting i jämförelse med sättet han uppförde sig på.**

"Han låter galen", sade mr Diggory förskräckt.

"Vid den tidpunkten å var han praktiskt taget det", sade Harry med en grimas efter ha lagt ifrån sig kudden.

"Jag är glad att vi kommer få en del svar nu i alla fall", sade Den grå damen.

"Um… nej, det kommer väckas fler frågor än vad som besvaras nu. Allting förklarades först efter tredje uppgiften", sade Harry och gned sig fåraktigt i nacken.

**Han mumlade och gestikulerade, som om han pratade med någon som bara han själv kunde se. Han påminde Harry starkt om en gammal luffare han hade sett en gång när han var ute på shoppingtur med familjen Dursley. Den mannen hade också konverserat vilt med tomma händer. Moster Petunia hade tagit Dudley i handen och släpat honom tvärs över gatan för att undvika luffaren, och därefter hade morbror Vernon undanhållit familjen med en lång predikan om vad man helst borde göra med tiggare och vagabonder. **

Harry kunde inte hjälpa det sarkastiska leendet som dök upp på hans läppar, Vernon hade inte gett honom några sådana varningar utan hade snarare uppmuntrat Harry till att följa med sådana typer ifall möjligheten öppnades.

**"Var inte han ett domare?" sade Krum och stirrade på mr Crouch. "Är inte han från ert Ministeriet?" Harry nickade, tvekade ett ögonblick och gick sedan långsamt fram mot mr Crouch, som inte såg på honom utan fortsatte att tala med ett träd i närheten.**

**"… och när du har gjort det, Weatherby, så skicka en uggla till Dumbledore med en bekräftelse på antalet Durmstrangelever som ska komma till turneringen. Karkaroff har just gett besked om att det blir tolv stycken…"**

"Det låter som om han blivit utsatt för en väldigt stark minnesförtrollning", sade Dorea misstänksamt.

"Frågan som återstår då är vem som skulle kasta den", påpekade Charlus en aning oroligt, det var inte ett gott tecken att någon så viktig person blivit utsatt för något sådant och ingen på Ministeriet verkade lägga märke till det.

**"Mr Crouch?" sade Harry försiktigt.**

**"… och skicka sen ytterligare en uggla till madame Maxime, för hon kanske vill ta med sig fler elever nu när Karkaroff har ökat antalet till ett helt dussin… gör det, Weatherby, så är du snäll. Vill du göra det? Vill…" Mr Crouchs ögon höll nästan på att tränga ur sina hålor. Han stod och stirrade på trädet medan han mumlade ljudlösa ord. Sedan vacklade han sidledes och föll ner på knä.**

"Jag gillar inte det här, det är läskigt", viskade Dennis till sin storebror.

"Det är okej, inget farligt kommer att hända", mumlade Colin tillbaka, men hans röst skakade av osäkerhet och nervositet.

**"Mr Crouch?" sade Harry med hög röst. "Hur är det med er?" Crouchs ögon rullade. Harry vände sig mot Krum, som hade följt efter honom in bland träden. Han tittade förskräckt ner på Crouch.**

**"Vad är felet på honom?" **

**"Ingen aning", mumlade Harry. "Hör du, det är bäst att du går och hämtar nån…"**

"Harry", stönade Remus.

"Oroa dig inte, jag stannade inte kvar hos Crouch ensam", sade Harry.

**"Dumbledore!" flämtade mr Crouch. Han sträckte ut handen och grep tag i Harrys klädnad för att dra honom till sig, trots att hans ögon stirrade över huvudet på Harry. "Jag måste… få tala… med Dumbledore… genast…"**

"Det här är så läskigt", sade Katie med en rysning.

"De var verkligen de", instämde Krum medan han tänkte tillbaka på den kvällen.

**"Okej", sade Harry, "om ni bara reser på er, mr Crouch, så kan vi gå upp till…"**

**"Jag har gjort… dumma… saker…", stönade mr Crouch. Han såg fullkomligt vansinnig ut. Hans vitt uppspärrade ögon rullade vilt, och en rännil av saliv rann nerför hakan på honom. Varenda ord han sade tyckes kosta honom en fruktansvärd ansträngning "Måste… tala om… för Dumbledore…"**

**"Res er upp, mr Crouch", sade Harry högt och tydligt. "Res er upp, så ska jag ta med er till Dumbledore!" Mr Crouchs ögon rullade framåt och fästes på Harry.**

**"Vem… är.. du?" viskade han.**

"Jag tror att det var första gången någon inte visste vem jag var", sade Harry med ett lite skratt.

"Nah, har du redan glömt pappas reaktion vid matbordet?" frågade Ron med ett skratt.

"Det var ett fantastiskt ögonblick", erkände Harry.

"Föreställ dig hur det hade varit ifall du hade varit rödhårig och haft fräknar som din mamma men din pappas ögon istället", sade Fred roat.

"Pappas ögon hade bara glidit förbi dig innan han hade stannat upp och börjat räkna antal barn", instämde George tjutandes av skratt.

"Malfoy hade antagligen trott att du var en Weasley med ditt röda hår och ärvda kläder", fnös Ginny.

**"Jag är en elev från skolan", sade Harry och såg på Krum för att få hjälp, men Krum hade dragit sig undan och såg mycket nervös ut.**

**"Du är alltså inte… hans?" viskade Crouch med förvriden mun.**

**"Nej", sade Harry, utan den blekaste aning om vad Crouch menade.**

"Han kanske menar Karkaroff?" föreslog Ernie med en axelryckning. "Han är skum."

"Nej, han menade någon värre."

**"Är du Dumbledores?"**

**"Just de", sade Harry. Crouch drog honom ännu närmare intill sig. Harry försökte lossa hans grepp från sin klädnad, men han höll alldeles för hårt.**

**"Varna… Dumbledore…"**

"Det här är väldigt oroväckande", sade Charlus med rynkad panna

"Alla överlevde", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning innan han grimaserade när han insåg att alla inte alls hade överlevt.

"Han har rätt, Harry och Krum var med i tredje uppgiften utan några skador", sade Cedric och log en aning.

**"Jag ska gå och hämta Dumbledore, bara ni släpper mig", sade Harry. "Släpp mig bara, mr Crouch, så ska jag hämta honom."**

**"Tack, Weatherby, och när du är färdig vill jag gärna ha en kopp te. Min hustru och son kommer snart, för vi ska gå på konsert i kväll tillsammans med mr och mrs Fudge." **

"Nej… jag tar tillbaka mina ord, det där är inte en minnesförtrollning det är mer troligt att det är en imperiusförbannelse som gått snett", sade Dorea fundersamt.

"Och hur kan du möjligtvis veta det?" frågade Umbridge misstänksamt.

"Jag hoppas sannerligen madam, att du inte anklagar min fru för några brott", avbröt Charlus i en kylig ton.

"Varit gift med en Potter sen jag var arton år och folk tror fortfarande det värsta bara för att jag var född som en Black", fnös Dorea.

"Hur skulle hon ens ha kunnat göra något? Hon är en tavla!" protesterade Gordon och ett flertal personer blängde genast på honom

"Jag skulle kunna förhäxa dig om jag ville, jag skulle lista ut något", muttrade Dorea upproriskt.

"Jag tror att vad Umbitch försökte säga var att mrs Potter använt den förbannelsen själv, något jag garanterar att hon inte har gjort."

"Ärlig talat Remus, hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det, det är Dorea för dig", sade Dorea med ett leende.

"Remus! Det finns ingen anledning att kalla henne för det", sade mrs Weasley samtidigt.

**Crouch pratade nu ledigt och obesvärat till trädet igen. Han verkade helt omedveten om Harrys närvaro, vilket gjorde Harry så häpen att han inte märkte att Crouch hade släppt honom. "Ja, min son avlade nyligen sing GET-examen med högsta betyg i tolv ämnen, ett ytterst tillfredsställande resultat. Tack, tack, ja, jag är verkligen mycket stolt. Men om du nu kunde ge mig den där inlagan från den andorranske Trolldomsministern, tror jag att jag hinner utarbeta ett svar…"**

"Han svamlar", sade Hermione mjukt.

** "Stanna här hos honom!" sade Harry till Krum. "Det går fortare om jag går och hämtade Dumbledore, för jag vet var han har sitt kontor!"**

**"Han är ju galet", sade Krum tveksamt och stirrade på Crouch, som fortfarande babblade på till trädet, tydligen i tron att det var Percy.**

"_Jag borde ha tvingat Crouch att gå upp till slottet, han hade kunnat vara vid liv i så fall… Cedric hade kunnat vara vid liv_", tänkte Harry bittert.

**"Stanna bara hos honom", sade Harry och gjorde en ansats att resa sig, men rörelsen förorsakade återigen en plötsligt förändring hos mr Crouch, som grep Harry hårt om knäna och drog ner honom på marken igen.**

**"Gå… inte… ifrån mig!" viskade han med vilt rullande ögon. "Jag… slapp undan… måste varna… måste tala om… för Dumbledore… mitt fel… alltsammans mitt fel… Bertha… död… mitt fel… min son… mitt fel… tala om det för Dumbledore… Harry Potter… Mörkrets herre… starkare… Harry Potter…"**

"Vänta, kan du upprepa det där?" frågade madam Bones medan hon stirrade på boken. Emma gjorde som hon blev tillsagd och flera stycken ryckte till eller grimaserade när de fick höra orden igen.

"Vad betyder det?" frågade McLaggen tillslut.

"Att Harry inte är en lögnare", sade Ron korthugget.

**"Jag ska hämta Dumbledore, bara ni släpper mig, mr Crouch! sade Harry. Han vände sig ursinnigt mot Krum. "Hjälp mig då!" Krum gick ytterst vaksamt och försiktigt fram till mr Crouch och satte sig på huk bredvid honom. "Se bara till att han stannar kvar här", sade Harry och slet sig ur Crouchs grepp. "Jag kommer tillbaka med Dumbledore."**

"Jag borde inte ha lämnat dig där, jag är ledsen", sade Harry skamset.

"Det är okej", svarade Krum i en försäkrande röst.

**"Skynda dig, är du snäll!" ropade Krum efter Harry, som satte i väg ut ur skogen och uppför den mörka grässluttningen. Skolområdet låg fullkomligt öde. Bagman, Cedric och Fleur hade försvunnit. Harry rusade uppför stentrappan, in genom den stora ekporten och vidare uppför marmortrappan mot andra våningen. Fem minuter senare närmade han sig hastigt en grotesk stenfigur på väggen mitt i en tom korridor.**

**"Cit-citronsorbet", sade han flåsande. Det var lösenordet till den dolda trappan som förde upp till Dumbledores kontor - **

"Det kommer vara ett annat nu", sade George med en suck. "Du behöver lista ut det nya."

"Inte för att det är alltför svårt, han brukar följa ett tema och just nu är det godis", tillade Fred med en axelryckning. "Men det slösar tid som du inte har."

**det hade det åtminstone varit två år tidigare. Men lösenordet hade tydligen ändrats, för den grinande stenfiguren fick inte liv och hoppade åt sidan, utan satt fortfarande orörlig och blängde illvilligt på Harry.**

**"Rör på dig nu!" ropade Harry åt den. "Flytta på dig!" Men ingenting på Hogwarts hade någonsin flyttat på sig bara för att han skrek åt det - han visste att det inte tjänade något till. Han tittade åt alla håll i den öde korridoren. Kanske Dumbledore var i lärarrummet? Han började springa mot trappan så fort han kunde….**

"Rabbla bara upp en massa olika godisar, det borde räcka", sade Lee med en axelryckning.

"Det är väldigt sant", instämde Fred.

"Varför har Dumbledore godisnamn såsom snurrande smaskbin och pepparbusar som lösenord?"

"Min teori är att han väljer sina lösenord baserat på hur det skulle låta när Snape säger lösenorden", sade Gabriel med ett leende.

"Jag tvivlar att det funkar, Snape vägrar antagligen att säga det och hotar att spränga statyn ifall den inte öppnar sig", fnös George.

**"POTTER!"**

"Du vet, alltid när jag tror att situationen inte kan bli värre så lyckas den bli det", suckade Ginny.

"Det är mitt liv i ett nötskal", skrockade Harry.

"Vänta, vem är det som dyker upp?" frågade Katrina.

"Snape, vem skulle annars uttala Harrys namn på det sättet", fnös Ginny.

"Hur kan du veta med säkerhet?" protesterade Katrina och Ginny ryckte på axlarna.

**Harry tvärbromsade på halkande fötter och såg sig omkring. Snape hade just dykt upp från den dolda trappan bakom stenfiguren. Väggen gled igen efter honom medan han vinkade Harry tillbaka. "Vad gör du här, Potter?"**

"Jag sa ju att det var Snape", sade Ginny triumferande.

"Snape är den enda som skulle skrika mitt namn högt", tillade Harry.

**"Jag måste tala med professor Dumbledore!" sade Harry, som sprang tillbaka genom korridoren och bromsade in framför Snape i stället. "Det är mr Crouch… han dök plötsligt upp… han är där borta i Den förbjudna skogen… han ber om…"**

**"Vad är det här för dumheter?" sade Snape, och hans svarta ögon glittrade elakt. "Vad står du och dillar om?"**

**"Om mr Crouch!" skrek Harry. "Från Ministeriet! Han är sjuk eller nåt. Han är ute i skogen, och han vill tala med Dumbledore! Ge mig bara lösenordet upp till…"**

"Du skrek på Snape!"

"Du krävde informationen från Snape!"

"Hur i helsike är du vid liv?!" utbrast båda Weasleytvillingarna tillsammans.

"Ren talang och tur."

**"Rektorn är upptagen, Potter", sade Snape och vred sina smala läppar till ett obehagligt leende.**

"Det Harry har att säga är viktigare än något annat", snäste Tonks och blängde på

trolldrycksprofessorn.

**"Jag måste tala med Dumbledore!" vrålade Harry.**

**"HÖRDE DU INTE VAD JAG SA, POTTER?!" Harry kunde se att Snape njöt av att vägra honom det som han bad om i panik.**

"Severus, jag skäms för ditt agerande!" fräste McGonagall ilsket.

"Jag visste inte", sade Snape lugnt.

"För att du inte lyssnade! Jag kan försäkra dig om att ditt beteende kommer att få konsekvenser."

**"Hör på nu", sade Harry ilsket. "Det står inte rätt till med Crouch. Han… han verkar ha blivit galen… han säger att han vill varna…" Stenväggen bakom Snape gled upp. Där stod Dumbledore i sin långa, gröna klädnad med ett lätt nyfiket ansiktsuttryck.**

**"Är det nåt problem?" frågade han och såg från Harry till Snape.**

"Tack och lov att Dumbledore kom ner", sade mr Weasley i en lättad ton.

**"Professor Dumbledore!" sade Harry och sprang förbi Snape innan Snape hann säga ett ord. "Mr Crouch är här… ute i skogen… och han vill tala med professorn!"**

Han väntade sig att Dumbledore skulle komma med frågor, men det gjorde han inte, till Harrys stora lättnad.

"Jag kunde se på dig att det var otroligt viktigt och bråttom", sade Dumbledore och log en aning mot Harry innan han allvarligt vände sig mot Snape, det kanske var dags att ha en till konversation med mannen om hans uppförande.

**"Visa mig vägen dit", sade han tvärt och svepte iväg genom korridoren efter Harry, medan Snape blev stående kvar intill den groteska stenfiguren, vars ansikte ändå inte var hälften så fult som Snapes.**

Skratt fyllde genast salen vid förolämpningen gentemot Snape.

"Potter!" fräste Snape ilsket. "Femton poäng från Gryffindor."

"Det är inte som om jag sa det högt. Det var bara mina tankar!" protesterade Harry.

"Jupp, självmordsbenägen. Det är enda förklaringen till varför han käftar emot", sade Gabriel och skakade på huvudet.

**"Vad sa mr Crouch, Harry?" frågade Dumbledore då de snabbt gick nerför marmortrappan.**

**"Han sa att han ville varna er… sa at han hade gjort nånting hemskt… han nämnde sin son… och Bertha Jorkins… och… och Voldemort… nåt om att Voldemort håller på att bli starkare…"**

"Låt oss bara hoppas att han inte blir lika stark som han var för femton år sen", suckade madam

Bones tungt.

"Han är…"

"Vi vet, han är död och jag är en liten lögnare. Du behöver inte upprepa dig", muttrade Harry och skakade irriterat på huvudet.

**"Jaså, verkligen", sade Dumbledore och satte upp farten då de skuddade ut i det nattsvarta mörkret.**

**"Han uppför sig inte normalt", sade Harry och tog långa steg för att hålla takten med Dumbledore. "Han verkar inte veta var han är. Han låter som om han tror att han pratar med Percy Weasley, och sen blir han som förändrad och säger att han måste tala med er. Jag lämnade kvar honom där tillsammans med Viktor Krum."**

**"Gjorde du?" sade Dumbledore skarpt och började gå med ännu större steg, så att Harry måste springa för att hinna med. "Vet du om några andra såg mr Crouch?"**

"Det här är verkligen inte bra", mumlade Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Båda pojkarna mår bra, lord Potter", sade mr Weasley.

"Det är inte pojkarna som jag är orolig för just nu", erkände Charlus, hans magkänsla sa att någonting hemskt hade hänt mr Crouch.

**"Nej", sade Harry. "Krum och jag stod och pratade efter att mr Bagman hade berättat för oss om den tredje uppgiften. Vi dröjde oss kvar, och då fick vi se mr Crouch komma ut ur skogen."**

**"Var är de?" frågade Dumbledore då Beauxbatonsvagnen dök upp ur mörkret.**

**"Här borta", sade Harry och sprang före Dumbledore för att visa honom vägen mellan träden. Han kunde inte höra Crouchs röst längre, men han kom ihåg stället. Det var inte långt från Beauxbatonsvagnen… någonstans där i närheten…"**

"Någonting hände", suckade Neville uppgivet.

"Det kan det väl inte, jag menar vi har inte hört något om det", sade McLaggen i en överlägsen ton.

"Och du visste så klart allting om De vises sten", sade Lavender sarkastiskt.

"Glöm inte bort hemligheternas kammare eller basilisken", fnös Parvati oimponerat.

"För att inte tala om när Sirius bröt sig in på skolan men att Rons råtta var Pettigrew, det visste du allting om", avslutade Fay och skakade på huvudet.

**"Viktor?" ropade Harry. Inget svar. "De var här", sade Harry till Dumbledore. "De var här nånstans i närheten…"**

**"Lumos", sade Dumbledore och höll upp sin tända trollstav framför sig. Den smala ljusstrålen vandrade från den ena svarta trädstammen till den andra och lyste upp marken under dem. Och sedan föll ljuset på ett par fötter. Harry och Dumbledore skyndade fram. Krum låg utsträckt marken, till synes medvetslös. Det fanns inte det minsta spår av mr Crouch. Dumbledore böjde sig över Krum och lyfte varsamt upp ett av hans ögonlock.**

"Ifall Snape inte hade krånglat så hade ni kunnat hinna tillbaka i tid", utbrast Charlie ilsket.

"Jag är inte så säker på det, attacken skedde antagligen så fort jag kommit utanför hörhåll", suckade Harry.

"Det är fortfarande för skumt att höra Harry försvara Snape", muttrade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**"Han har blivit utsatt för en Lamslagningsbesvärjelse", sade han stilla. Hans halvmånformade glasögon glittrade i ljuset från trollstaven då han såg sig omkring på de omgivande träden.**

"Gjorde Crouch det där?" frågade Fay undrandes.

"Jag tror inte att han hade tillräckligt mycket vilja för att göra något sådant, han var alldeles för förvirrad"; sade Dorea fundersamt. "Jag kan så klart inte garantera något."

**"Ska jag springa tillbaka och hämta nån?" frågade Harry. "Madam Pomfrey kanske?"**

**"Nej", sade Dumbledore hastigt. "Stanna här." Han höjde trollstaven högt upp i luften och pekade med den i riktning mot Hagrids stuga. Harry såg något silverskimrande skjuta ut ur staven och susa in mellan träden som en spöklik fågel. **

"Vad var det där?" frågade Colin hänfört.

"En slags patronus", svarade Harry efter en stunds tvekan. "Jag har inte listat ut exakt hur de fungerar, jag kan bara det grundläggande."

"Jag kan bara det grundläggande säger personen som vid tretton års ålder frambesvärjade en tillräckligt kraftfull patronus för att besegra över hundra Dementorer", fnös Ron.

**Sedan böjde sig Dumbledore över Krum igen, pekade på honom med trollstaven och mumlade: "Enervate!" Krum slog upp ögonen. Han såg omtöcknad ut. När han fick syn på Dumbledore försökte han sätta sig upp, men Dumbledore lade handen på hans axel och fick honom att ligga stilla.**

"Det är bara ren tur att mr Krum inte blev dödad den kvällen", sade mrs Weasley oroligt.

"Jag tror inte att hade svävade i någon större fara, att döda honom hade bara framkallat allt för mycket uppmärksamhet", sade mr Weasley lugnt.

"Även om det hade varit ett bra sätt att bli av med Potter på", grymtade Moody. "Det fanns vittnen på att Potter och Krum skulle prata enskilt och ifall Krum slutat upp död… det är inte särskilt svårt att komma till slutsatsen att Potter begått brottet."

"Jag är plötsligt väldigt glad över att hans planer var annorlunda", muttrade Harry.

"Vi hade hjälpt dig, vi hade vetat att du var oskyldig", sade Ginny bestämt och Harry log svagt.

**"Han angrep mig!" mumlade Krum och förde upp handen till huvudet. "Den gamla galning angrep mig! Jag tittade mig omkring för att se vart Harry Potter tagit väg, och då han angrep mig ifrån bak!"**

"Jag var inte beredda på det", sade Krum med en grimas.

"Ingen hade kunnat föreställa sig att Crouch skulle attackera någon så", sade Narcissa.

"Jag kunde föreställa mig det enkelt", muttrade Sirius medan han tänkte tillbaka på mannen Crouch hade blivit under kriget.

**"Ligg still ett ögonblick", sade Dumbledore. Ljudet av dundrande steg nådde deras öron, och Hagrid dök upp, flåsande och med Fang i hälarna. Han hade pilbågen med sig. **

**"Professor Dumbledore!" sade han och gjorde stora ögon. "Harry… vad i…?"**

**"Hagrid, jag måste be dig att hämta professor Karkaroff", sade Dumbledore. "Hans elev har blivit angripen. När du har gjort det, vill du då vara snäll och underrätta professor Moody."**

"Varför professor Moody?" frågade Dennis intresserat.

"För att han var en Auror innan han gick i pension och jag misstänkte att vi skulle kunna behöva hans hjälp efter mr Krums attack, mr Creevey", sade Dumbledore vänligt.

**"Det behövs inte, Dumbledore", hördes ett hest brummande. "Jag är redan här." Moody kom haltande emot dem, stödd på sin käpp och med ljus i trollstavens ände. "Förbaskade ben", sade han ursinnigt. "Om det inte var för träbenet skulle jag ha värjt här mycket fortare. Vad är det som har hänt? Snape sa nånting om Crouch…"**

"Hur kan han redan vara där?" sade Percy misstänksamt.

"Det är som om han stod och väntade i bakgrunden, som om han varit medveten om att något hänt", instämde Oliver med rynkad panna.

"Eller så använde han bara kartan som han lånade av Potter för några kapitel sen", föreslog Alisa med ett höjt ögonbryn.

**"Crouch?" sade Hagrid oförstående.**

**"Gå nu och hämta Karkaroff, Hagrid!" sade Dumbledore skarpt.**

**"Å, javisst… ska ske, rektorn", sade Hagrid. Han vände sig om och försvann mellan de mörka träden med Fang lufsande efter sig.**

"Varför var du så angelägen över att Hagrid skulle hämta Karkaroff, Albus?" frågade madam Hooch intresserat. "Jag förstår att han behövde veta eftersom mr Krum var hans elev, men hade det inte varit lättare att lista ut vad som hänt utan hans närvaro?"

"Igor skulle ha trott att mr Krums attack var en konspiration och att vi försökte dölja information ifrån honom ifall han inte hade blivit tillkallad på direkten", förklarade Dumbledore med en tung suck.

**"Jag vet inte var Barty Crouch är", sade Dumbledore till Moody, "men det är ytterst viktigt att vi hittar honom."**

**"Jag sätter i gång med detsamma", brummade Moody. Han drog fram sin trollstav igen och haltade iväg inåt skogen**

Charlus rynkade på pannan, någonting var väldigt fel. Antingen så hade Moody förändrats oerhört sen Charlus död, något som han tvivlade starkt med tanke på hur den pensionerade Auroren agerat de senaste två dagarna. Det lämnade bara möjligheten att något inte stämde, för den man Charlus känt under sin livstid skulle aldrig ha stoppat undan sin trollstav i den situationen.

"Charlus?"

"Det är något som inte stämmer med Alastor i boken. Han agerar märkligt och jag kan inte sätta fingret på problemet… det är som om han glömt bort sina egna principer."

"Han kanske inte hade förvandlat elever till illrar för tjugo år sen, men Charlus, kriget kan ha förändrat honom", sade Dorea vänligt.

"Jag vet, men jag kan inte skaka av mig känslan av att något är fruktansvärt fel… det är nästan som om någon annan har kontroll över honom emellanåt… Jag antar att personen som anmälde Harry såg till att få kontroll över Moody så han inte skulle blanda sig i…", sade Charlus innan han skakade på huvudet med en tung suck.

**Varken Dumbledore eller Harry sade någonting mer förrän de hörde de omisskännliga ljuden av Hagrid och Fang på väg tillbaka. Karkaroff kom skyndande i hälarna på dem. Han var iförd sin glänsande silvergrå päls och såg både blek och upprörd ut.**

**"Vad ska det här föreställa?" skrek han när han såg Krum ligga på marken med Harry och Dumbledore stående bredvid. "Vad försiggår här?"**

"Tror fortfarande det hade varit smartare att ta reda på vad som hänt innan Karkaroff dök upp", sade madam Hooch bestämt.

"Ifall det hade varit möjligt så hade jag velat göra det, men jag visste hur Igor skulle reagera. Det skulle vara tillräckligt svårt att få honom att behålla lugnet när han fick reda på direkten", sade Dumbledore med lätt rynkad panna.

**"Jag blev angripet!" sade Krum, som nu satte sig upp och gned sig i huvudet. "Mr Crouch eller vad hans namnet är…"**

**"Angrep Crouch dig? Blev du angripen av Crouch? Turneringsdomaren?"**

"Han kommer bli rasande", suckade Flitwick.

"Jag är glad att jag slapp hantera honom i det humöret", fnös Sprout och skakade på huvudet.

**"Igor", började Dumbledore, men Karkaroff hade rätat upp sig i hela sin längd och drog pälsen tätare omkring sig med ett ursinnigt ansiktsuttryck.**

**"Förräderi!" vrålade han och pekade på Dumbledore. "Det är en sammansvärjning! Du och ditt Trolldomsministerium har lurat hit mig under falska förutsättningar, Dumbledore! Det här är inte en tävling på lika villkor! Först smusslar du inte Potter som turneringsdeltagare, trots att han är minderårig!**

"Jag ville inte ens vara med, hur många gånger ska jag behöva påminna folk om det?" muttrade Harry irriterat.

"Vad jag är mer intresserad över är varför Karkaroff gör en sådan stor sak utav det", sade Oliver med en glimt i ögat. "Han verkar förvånansvärt bekymrad över att du är med och det leder mig bara till slutsatsen att han ser dig som ett hot och tror att du kan vinna."

"Med tanke på att han besegrat Voldemort tre gånger vid det tillfället är det inte konstigt", fnös Lee.

"Återigen, jag ville inte vara med", muttrade Harry envist.

**Och nu försöker en av dina vänner från Ministeriet att försätta min turneringsdeltagare ur spel! Jag vädrar dubbelspel och korruption i hela den här affären. Och du, Dumbledore, du med allt ditt part om starkare internationella förbindelser i trollkarlsvärlden, om att återknyta gamla vänskapsband, om att glömma gamla stridigheter… Det här är vad jag anser om dig!" Karkaroff spottade på marken framför Dumbledores fötter. Med en blixtsnabb rörelse grep Hagrid Karkaroff i pälskragen, lyftande upp honom i luften och dängde honom mot ett träd i närheten.**

"Woah, jag skulle inte vilja vara en fiende till Hagrid", sade Jack Sloper med stora ögon.

Umbridges ögon lös under tiden upp, hon skulle kunna använda det emot halvjätten och göra sig av med honom. Att läsa de här böckerna var en briljant idé, och medan Potters stöd kanske ökade för tillfället så skulle snart alla inse sanningen och se Potter för den lögnare som han är.

**"Be om ursäkt!" röt Hagrid medan Karkaroff snappade efter luft med Hagrids massiva näve om halsen och fötterna fritt dinglande ovanför marken.**

**"Hagrid, nej!" ropade Dumbledore med blixtrande ögon. Hagrid tog bort handen som höll Karkaroff fastklämd vid trädet, och Karkaroff gled hela vägen nerför stammen och föll ihop i en hög vid rötterna medan några ensamma löv och kvistar dalade ner över huvudet på honom. "Var vänligt och följ med Harry upp till slottet, Hagrid", sade Dumbledore skarpt. Hagrid andades tungt och gav Karkaroff en hotfull blick.**

**"De e kanske bättre att jag stannar här, rektorn."**

"Nej… jag tror att det är bättre ifall Hagrid avlägsnar sig från situationen", sade madam Pomfrey bestämt.

"För vems skull, hans egna eller Karkaroff?" frågade Vector intresserat.

"För båda om jag ska vara helt ärlig."

**"Du följer med Harry tillbaka till skolan", upprepade Dumbledore bestämt. "Ta med honom raka vägen upp till Gryffindortornet. Och Harry… jag vill att du stannar där. Vad du än skulle ha lust att göra, vilka ugglor du än skulle vilja skicka i väg, så kan alltsammans vänta tills i morgon, är det uppfattat?"**

"Tack så mycket", sade Sirius och log tacksamt upp mot Dumbledore.

"Det var ingen orsak, Sirius. Jag kände att det var för Harrys egna bästa att han inte vandrade omkring på skolområdet."

**"Öh… ja", sade Harry och stirrade på honom. Hur kunde Dumbledore veta att han i just det ögonblicket hade tänkt på att skicka Piggelin direkt till Sirius för att berätta vad som hade hänt?"**

"Harry var inte den enda som hade kontakt med Sirius", förklarade Dumbledore när ett dussintal elever såg frågandes på honom.

"Hans rättegång kommer vara en mardröm, så många vittnen, lögner och konspirationer…", stönade madam Bones.

"Vi kommer klara av det", sade Kingsley lugnt. "Vi kommer finnas vid din sida hela tiden och hjälpa dig klara av rättegången och allt däromkring, men framförallt så kommer Sirius få vad han förtjänar, en rättvis rättegång, sin frihet och en ny chans."

**"Jag lämnar Fang här me er, rektorn", sade Hagrid medan han fortsatte att stirra hotfullt på Karkaroff, som fortfarande låg hopsjunka vid foten av trädet, insnärjd i pälsverk och trädrötter. "Stanna här, Fang. Kom då, Harry."**

"Han hade tur att Karkaroff inte åtalade honom för det", sade mr Weasley med rynkad panna.

"Min gissning är att Dumbledore övertalade honom om att inte göra det", sade Remus fundersamt.

**De vandrade under tystnad förbi Beauxbatonsvagnen och vidare upp mot slottet. "Hur understår han sej", brummade Hagrid då de passerade sjön. "Hur understår han sej bara å beskylla Dumbledore för nåt. Som om Dumbledore skulle hitta på nåt sånt. Som om Dumbledore ville att du skulle va me i turneringen. Han va ju tvärtemot orolig! Jag vet inte om jag nånsin sett Dumbledore så orolig som han vart på sista tiden. Och du då!" Hagrid vände sig plötsligt ilsket mot Harry, som förskräckt tittade upp på honom.**

"Vi var alla oroliga", sade Remus med en grimas.

"Jag vet att jag knappt fick någon sömn efter det där fram tills några dagar efter sista uppgiften", sade Sirius seriöst.

"Du lovade att du mådde bra", protesterade Harry medan han tänkte tillbaka på breven de utväxlat under den perioden och hur Sirius alltid sagt att han mådde bra efter att Harry frågat honom ett flertal gånger.

"Jag mådde bra under omständigheterna, jag klarade mig men jag var väldigt orolig för dig", sade Sirius med ett mjukt leende. "Jag kunde inte låta bli att oroa mig, och jag klarade mig. Din fokus behövde ligga på dig själv och sista uppgiften."

**"Va syssla du me egentligen, som vandra iväg me den där förbaskade Krum? Han e ju från Durmstrang, Harry! Han kunde ju ha förhäxat dej på fläcken, de kunde han! Har inte Moody lärt dej nåt alls? Tänk å låta han lura dej på såna avvägar…"**

"Jupp, vill definitivt inte vara Hagrid fiende", upprepade Jack Sloper och nickade med huvudet som om det skulle stärka hans ord.

**"Det är inget fel på Krum!" sade Harry medan de klev uppför trappan till entrénallen. "Han försökte inte förhäxa mig, han ville bara prata om Hermione."**

**"Jag ska minsann prata allvarligt me hon", sade Hagrid bistert och klampade uppför trappan. "Ju mindre ni har me dom där utlänningarna å göra, desto bättre för er. Man kan inte lita på nån av dom."**

"Ah, han är upprörd över madam Maxime", sade Amanda i en vetande ton.

"Hur kan du veta det?" frågade Anthony intresserat.

"Intuition", svarade hon med ett leende.

**"Du verkade komma bra överens med madame Maxime", sade Harry förargat. **

**"Prata inte me mej om hon!" sade Hagrid och såg plötsligt riktigt skräckinjagande ut. "Nu vet jag minsann va hon går för! Hon försöker å ställa sej in hos mej igen, så hon kan lura mej å avslöja va som kommer i nästa uppgift.. Ha! Man kan inte lita på dom, säjer jag ju!" Hagrid var på så dåligt humör att Harry var riktigt glad att få säga adjö till honom framför Den tjocka damen. Han klättrade genom porträtthålet in i uppehållsrummet och skyndade raka vägen bort till hörnet där Ron och Hermione satt, för att berätta för dem vad som hade hänt. **

"Och det är slutet på kapitlet", sade Emma med en lättad ton och stängde boken.

"Så vad hände med Crouch egentligen?"

"Allting kommer att förklaras i slutet av boken, jag fick veta det efter sista uppgiften", suckade Harry.

"Kan du inte berätta det nu?" bad Justin.

"Det skulle förstöra resten av boken för er."

"Hur skulle det möjligtvis kunna förstöra resten av boken för oss?" protesterade Zacharias misstroget.

"Därför att allting hänger ihop, Crouchs sjukdom och försvinnande, Cedrics död… mitt namn i bägaren… allt hänger ihop och ni kommer förstå det sen", viskade Harry lågmält.

"Låt oss lämna det ämnet för tillfället och istället bara fortsätta läsa", föreslog mr Weasley milt.

* * *

**AN**: Jag vill bara påminna alla om att vi börjar närma oss 1000 reviewer och att den som lämnar nummer 1000 kommer att få en belöning. Jag nämnde det för några kapitel sen. Annars så vill jag bara önska er alla en glad sommar och förhoppningsvis kommer jag kunna uppdatera snart igen.


	34. Drömmen

**Sarah:** Kul att du gillade kapitlet så mycket :D

**Einusch**: Kul att du gillade kapitlet. Snape är nog inte särskilt glad över att hans handlingar nämns i boken. McGonagall äger. Får jag fråga vad som gör dig orolig för Hagrid (för just nu är jag så trött att jag inte kommer på något. Sen så skriver jag på flera kapitel samtidigt så kommer inte ihåg mycket av "gamla" kapitel såvida jag inte gjort noteringar om viktiga händelser.  
Men vad bra att jag lyckats uppdatera så bra, då blir det ju som presenter. Jag tog studenten den 9, men alla andra klasser och skolor slutade den 16 juni här med. Jag bor i Östergötland och de kör också på sena skolavslutningar. Mitt sommarjobb på 4 veckor börjar nu på måndag :)

**Zerow21**:Tack så mycket :D Skolan gick otroligt bra och medan det är skönt att gymnasiet är över så kommer jag sakna det… okej, jag kommer sakna att träffa mina vänner varje dag och det faktum att det bara tog en kvart att cykla till skolan. Annars kommer jag typ inte sanna något. Jag jobbar bara 4 veckor den här sommaren men ska försöka bli timanställd sen. Min plan är att studera vidare i höst till gymnasielärare, men det dröjer en vecka innan jag vet ifall jag blir antagen eller inte.  
Kul att du gillade den meningen även ifall du inte riktigt vet varför :D

**Linna**: Hej, det gör mig så glad att du gillar mina fictions så mycket, och det faktum att du läst dem flera gånger gör mig mållös. Tack så hemskt mycket.

**Leviusa: **Tack så mycket. Hoppas att du även gillar det här kapitlet.

**Gryffindor01**: Hej, det var ett tag sen men jag förstår att du haft mycket att göra. Nian är ett viktigt år. Men det glädjer mig att du fann kapitlet så spännande och som du säger drar allting ihop sig nu. Jag är snart klar med Tredje uppgiften med kommentarerna och jag tror att ni kommer att gilla det. Personligen så är jag inte så förtjust i de här kapitlen som ligger mellan alla spännande händelser, men det beror mest på att det oftast är mer utmanade att komma på relevanta och intressanta kommentarer. Därför så glädjer det mig verkligen att du anser att alla karaktärer är engagerade i boken. Som du själv nämner så är det många som har mer boktext än kommentarer och jag finner det så störande, för jag är mer intresserad av karaktärernas reaktioner än själva texten, annars skulle jag inte läsa det. Just ja, kikgruppen. Jag har haft så mycket att göra att jag totalt glömde bort det, men ifall det fortfarande finns intresse så kan jag skapa en.  
Allting är bra med mig, hoppas du också har det bra.  
Kram, Lea

**Thalia606**: Hej Thalia, det gör mig väldigt glad att du uppskattade hur jag involverade Fantastiska vidunder, jag kunde inte låta bli. Jag älskar både boken och filmen för mycket, och framförallt så älskar jag Newt.  
Charlus misstankar att allting inte står rätt till med Moody kommer bara förstärkas men han kommer luta mer mot en naturlig förklaring än att det är en ondskefull plan där hans gamle vän blivit ersatt och är en bedragare. Kanske så lyckas han inse det innan det avslöjas i boken men det kommer dröja ett tag i så fall. Men du har rätt i att väldigt många gör sina karaktär för smarta i såna här böcker, och jag kan erkänna att jag själv ibland låter folk säga saker som kommer hända i framtiden men då är det endast på skämt och de tror inte på allvar att det kommer hända.  
Snape behöver vara försiktig i framtiden för McGonagall kommer inte vara särskilt ivrig att förlåta honom. Det ska bli skönt att nå slutet på den här boken, jag har väntat på det så himla länge, men samtidig är jag lite rädd för att skriva det för jag vill inte göra "fel".  
Ha det bra Thalia, kram Lea.

**Linneagb**: Att husalferna skulle skicka breven för att hon försökte påverka deras jobb är en tanke som aldrig slagit mig, men nu när du sagt det så finner jag det ganska roande och intressant. Och ja, Snape tycks hamna i mer problem för varje kapitel med McGonagall, jag tycker nästan synd om honom när man tänker på sjätte boken. Aja han förtjänar det väl.  
Jag tror att det kommer bli en intressant diskussion när Mrs Weasley får veta att Harry gav Fred och George 1000 galleoner. Ha en trevlig sommar du med.

**Astoria Riddle1**: Det glädjer mig att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Efter det här kapitlet finns det åtta kapitel till att läsa, varav två utav dem är färdigskrivna och väntar på rättning.  
Alisa är som sagt en av mina favoriter och jag kommer med tiden försöka integrera henne mer.  
Det skulle vara en dröm att få åka till Hogwarts… men med min otur skulle jag på något sätt hamna på Hogwarts ett år innan det byggs eller när det ligger i ruiner. Jag älskar Jacob så det glädjer mig att han ska vara med, jag är bara orolig att filmen ska fokusera mest på Grindelwald och Dumbledore istället för Newt och company.

**Tinsy-girl**: Det var så lite, var bara glad att jag kunde stå till tjänst. Snape är inte särkily populär men det kommer säkert förbättras i nästa bok… ånej vänta, vi får inte glömma hur han agerade när Harry berätta att Sirius var i fara. amen bok sex löser det sig, då kommer han få det enk… just ja, det händer. Snape fortsätter vara i blåsvädret verkar det som.  
Jo, eleverna glömde bort, men kan inte klandra dem. De har läst nästan fyra böcker på mindre av en vecka som är fullpackade med information. De kan inte komma ihåg all information de får. Umbridge är en hemsk karaktär som förtjänar Dementorkyssen.

**Tricsha Wre**n: Jag är glad att jag hade en sådan bra timing. Hamilton referens. Gud vad jag älskar den musikalen, borde se om den och faktiskt försöka välja en favoritlåt för det ändras hela tiden. Just nu är det "You'll be back". Back on track now, medan jag skulle älska att göra det så har jag tyvärr inte tillräckligt med kunskap/talang för att klara av det. Inte ifall det ska rimma åtminstone. Däremot kanske jag kan använda låten som lös inspiration för en diskussion mellan dem tre.  
Kul att du gillade kapitlet och fann det så underhållande, och antagligen stämmer det; mrs Weasley är den enda ansvarsfulla, även om de andra gör sitt bästa.  
Vi får se ifall Newt, Tina, Queenie och Jacob dyker upp någon gång. Ifall det händer blir det antagligen mot slutet eller endast för några kapitel.

**Supergurkan**: Haha, jag känner igen det där med att stanna uppe alldeles för länge för att läsa fanfics trots att man vet att man inte bör göra det. Kul att du gillade kapitlet, och precis som du säger så börjar allting dra ihop sig nu och de sista kapitlen kommer, förhoppningvis, vara fyllda av spänning och känslor. Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att leva upp till allas förväntningar. Jag älskar "Harry med rött hår AU" och var tvungen att nämna den :D  
Mitt studenttåg var ganska bra. Det började regna precis när vi ställde upp oss så bandet spelade Game of thrones theme song för att få upp allas humör och regnet försvann ganska snabbt efter vi började marschera (tack och lov så spöregna det inte, utan det var mer dugg). Det svåraste var att springa i klackskor på gräset upp på läktaren sen, men jag lyckades undvika att ramla som några andra. Än så länge har jag haft ett bra sommarlov och på måndag börjar jobbet. Hoppas att du också får ett trevligt lov.  
Kram!  
PS: Det är inga problem att det blev som en stor klump.

**Emmis**: Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet så mycket. Jag har även goda nyheter. Du är den 1000 personen som lämnar en review. WOHO,GRATTIS. Som du kanske vet betyder det att du får göra en önskan. Det kan vara:  
Något du vill ska hända i HLHP: En separat fanfic inom HP med valfritt tema, . komedi, romantik, tragedi etc. En fanfic inom en annan fandom (jag kan dock be dig välja om här ifall jag inte är bekant med den fandomen, dvs att jag inte sett/läst.). Du kan önska tema här med. Något eget förslag som jag inte tänkt på.

**Brujaflu**: I'm halfway done with The third task now and I have some great ideas that I think you will enjoy. We shall see if Umbridge can keep quiet or if she will refuse to see the truth. Hopefully you will like what I have done when you arrive to that chapter. The positive thing is that it is only two chapters left now until the third task.

**Elsa**: Det beror på hur vi definierar ordet normalt. Bland vanligt folk så är det inte normalt över huvud taget, men om vi rör oss inom fandoms så tror ja att det är en relativt vanligt reaktion.  
Jag känner mig nu som en idiot. Kom på att jag kanske visste vad lösenordet var, gick in på sidan beredd för att prova det och inser något. Mitt förflutna jag var tydligen medveten om hur dåligt minne jag har och hade sett till att allt var sparat. Användarnamn och lösenord var inskrivet och jag behövde bara klicka på logga in. Men ja, det är jag som är Lea1. Jag kände att det var smartast ha ett liknande användarnamn.  
Det har varit väldigt skönt med sommarlov. Har haft det i en månad nu, plus två veckor då jag slapp vara i skolan för jag var klar bortsett från obligatoriska saker inför studenten. Harry och Ginny kommer troligtvis bli ihop snart. Vi får se vad som händer :P  
PS: Svarar nu på din andra review. Jag föredrar att ha så alla kan svara, för vet att en del kan tycka att det är jobbigt att skriva något till en författare om författaren kan hitta hen. Dessutom så är det inte heller alla som har ett konto. Jag hade inte det i början.  
Men vad kul att folk pratar om HGLP på mugglis. Du har rätt, på den sidan går jag under namnet Lea1, med syftet att folk skulle kunna känna igen mig… jag svarade på samma sak två gånger nu men är för trött för att göra om.

* * *

**AN**: Personen som lämnade den 1000 kommentaren till mig var Emmis och hon kommer därför få en gåva som hon själv väljer. Jag vill tacka alla er andra som hjälpt mig att uppnå det här antalet. Utan er så hade jag inte ens kommit så här långt.

* * *

"Så vem ska läsa nu?"

"Det var ett tag sen någon från Ravenclaw läste ett kapitel", sade Luna lugnt.

"Jag kan läsa, jag har inga problem med det", erbjöd Marcus Belby, en ravenclaw i sitt sjätte år på skolan. "Tack så mycket Dobbs", sade han och flinade när han tog emot boken och innan någon mer hann säga något så började han genast läsa.

**Drömmen**

"Hur kan en dröm vara så viktig att den får ett eget kapitel?" frågade Justin förvånat.

"Du kommer få se, den drömmen var väldigt betydelsefull", svarade Harry samtidigt om Hedwig kom nerflaxande och landade på hans axel. "Hej där, jag började undra när du skulle dyka upp."

Hedwig nafsade Harry lätt på öronsnibben innan hon gjorde sig bekväm på hans axel.

**"Det kan bara röra sig om två alternativ", sade Hermione och gned sig i pannan. "Antingen angrep mr Crouch Viktor, eller också angrep någon annan dem båda två när Viktor tittade åt ett annat håll."**

"Den andra verkar mer logisk", sade Charlus med rynkad panna.

"Men vem skulle attackera dem?" frågade Orla förvirrat.

"Det kommer avslöjas senare", suckade Harry.

"Allting kommer avslöjas senare", muttrade Orla irriterat.

**"Det måste ha varit Crouch", sade Ron genast. "Det var därför han var som bortblåst när Harry och Dumbledore kom dig. Han hade stuckit."**

**"Det tror jag inte." Harry skakade på huvudet. "Han verkade väldigt svag, jag tvivlar på att han orkade transferera sig eller något sånt."**

"Och Hermione kommer explodera och klaga på er för att ni inte läst Hogwarts en historia", fnös Ginny.

"Du känner oss så väl", sade Harry med ett leende.

**"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva tala om för er att man faktiskt inte kan använda spöktransferens inom Hogwarts område?" sade Hermione.**

**"Okej, men vad säger ni om den här teorin då?" sade Ron upphetsat. "Krum angrep Crouch… nej, avbryt mig inte… och använde sen en Lamslagningsbesvärjelse på sig själv!"**

"Verkligen Ron?" frågade Charlie misstroget.

"Det var en teori", muttrade Ron med en rodnad.

**"Och sen gick mr Crouch upp i rök, menar du?" sade Hermione kyligt.**

**"Nä, kanske inte…"**

"Han kanske blev uppäten", föreslog Dean hjälpsamt.

"Vad skulle han ha blivit äten av", frågade Krum skeptiskt.

"Spindlarna i skogen finns alltid."

"Och det skulle kunna finnas en sprängstjärtsskrabba i skogen, de rymde trots allt och jag är fortfarande inte helt säker på att vi fångade alla", tillade Parvati med en rysning.

"Varför säger du något sånt hemskt!" flämtade Lavender skräckslaget.

"En sak är säkert och det är att jag inte tänker gå in i skogen igen", viskade Ron skrämt och Harry nickade ivrigt instämmande.

"Bra, då slipper jag oroa mig över att ni far illa där", sade Remus lättat.

"För det kommer från rätt person", fnös Dorea.

"Men seriöst, finns det en sprängstjärtsskrabba i skogen?" krävde Neville nervöst.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte det, kan ni föreställa er hur stor den skulle vara vid det här tillfället!" utbrast Parkinson som bleknat vid tanken, och hon var inte den enda.

"Nej tack, jag föredrar att inte föreställa mig det", muttrade Malfoy.

**Det var tidigt i gryningen. Harry, Ron och Hermione hade smugit ut ur sina sovsalar mycket tidigt och skyndat upp till ugglesalen för att skicka ett meddelande till Sirius. Nu stod de uppe i tornet och såg ner på det dimhöljda slottsområdet, alla tre bleka och med sömnsvullna ögon. De hade kommit i säng sent, för de hade suttit uppe och pratat om Crouch halva natten.**

"Ni borde ha sovit istället", sade mrs Weasley

"Jag vet, men vi hade många teorier att diskutera", sade Ron.

"Ni är barn, inte Aurorer", utbrast mrs Weasley uppgivet.

"För ministeriet är så effektiva", muttrade Ron sarkastiskt.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du inte säger att jag är inkompetent", sade Tonks roat och Ron skakade snabbt på huvudet.

**"Ta om alltsammans en gång till, Harry", sade Hermione. "Kan du berätta exakt vad Crouch sa?"**

**"Jag har ju sagt att det inte gick att få någon mening i hans pladder", sade Harry. "Han sa att han ville varna Dumbledore för någonting. Han nämnde tydligt Bertha Jorkins, och han verkade tro att hon var död. Han sa gång på gång att det var hans fel… Han pratade om sin son också."**

"Det hela är väldigt skumt", instämde Anthony.

"Skumt är inte ordet jag skulle använda, snarare skräckinjagande."

"Åh larva dig inte, visst han agerade som om han var galen men det betyder knappast att det var skräckinjagande", avbröt Nick den yngre flickan.

"Han agerade galet innan han försvann spårlöst efter att Viktor Krum blivit attackerad!" protesterade Meg ilsket. "Det är skrämmande, och ifall han inte tog sig därifrån själv eller blev kidnappad så är han uppäten!"

"Du har läst för många spökhistorier."

"Låt oss bara fokusera på läsningen, Harry sa att allting skulle förklaras", sade Megs vän lugnande och Meg sjönk motvilligt tillbaka i soffan och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

**"Ja, det var i varje fall hans fel", sade Hermione bistert.**

**"Han var helt sinnesrubbad", sade Harry. "Halva tiden verkade han tro att hans hustru och son fortfarande var i live, och han pratade ideligen med Percy och gav honom instruktioner om arbetet."**

"Jag håller med mrs Potter, det låter som om han kämpade emot en Imperiusförbannelsen", sade madam Bones. "Men frågan är vem som skulle kasta förbannelsen... Han har skaffat sig många fiender men jag tvivlar att någon skulle gå så långt som att sätta honom under imperius och sen få honom att endast stanna hemma."

"Du kommer inte att gilla svaret", sade Kingsley bistert och madam Bones såg förvånat på honom.

"Du vet?

"Jag fick information av Dumbledore… du vet, vissa händelser har täckts upp inom ministeriet", mumlade Kingsley, noga med att inte låta några barn höra honom. Madam Bones slöt ögonen och suckade tungt, men ändå inte särskilt förvånad över vad hon precis fått höra.

**"Och… tala om för mig igen vad han sa om Du-vet-vem?" sade Ron trevande.**

**"Det har jag ju redan gjort", suckade Harry trött. "Crouch sa att han håller på att bli starkare." Det blev tyst ett ögonblick. Sedan sade Ron med falsk övertygelse i rösten:**

**"Men han är ju rubbad, som du sa, så hälften av det han sa var säkert bara galna fantasier."**

"Precis, han var en svamlande galning", fräste Umbridge.

"Du kommer att få se, vänta du bara", muttrade Harry.

**"Han verkade som klarast i huvudet när han försökte prata om Voldemort", sade Harry, utan att bry sig om att Ron ryggade tillbaka då han uttalade namnet. "Han hade verkligt svårt med att sätta ihop orden, men det var i de ögonblicken han tycktes veta var han var och vad han ville göra.**

"Jag är så glad att du inte gör det längre", sade Harry med ett leende och Ron såg förvirrat på sin vän, som utvecklade sin tanke. "Du ryggar inte tillbaka när du hör Voldemorts namn."

"Med tanke på hur ofta som namnet nämnts utan att något hänt de senaste dagarna så är det omöjligt att inte utveckla en immunitet mot det förbaskade namnet", muttrade Ron.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Jag lyckades ändå med mitt uppdrag! Jag sa ju att jag skulle få er att använda hans namn", sade Harry belåtet och viftade obesvärat bort Rons ord.

"Han kommer vara outhärdlig de närmaste timmarna", suckade Hermione och skakade på huvudet medan Harry log triumferande.

"Det bästa är att det inte bara är Ron, det är alla av er. Till och med Neville kan säga namnet utan att stamma!"

"Som sagt, outhärdlig", upprepade Hermione torrt.

**Han upprepade hela tiden att han måste få tala med Dumbledore." Harry vände sig bort från fönstret och stirrade upp mot takbjälkarna. Hälften av alla ugglepinnarna var tomma. Då och då kom en uggla insusande genom ett av fönstren med en mus i näbben efter nattens jakt.**

**"Om Snape inte hade uppehållit mig", sade Harry bittert, "så hade vi kanske hunnit fram i tid. 'Rektorn är upptagen, Potter… Vad är det här för dumheter, Potter?' Varför kunde han inte bara ha flyttat på sig?"**

"För att han är en skitstövel."

"Charlie… Ginny… Bill… Percy… Fred… George… Arthur… Urgh, vad heter du!" utbrast mrs Weasley frustrerat.

"Seriöst mamma, ditt andra försök var Ginny? Ginny!" protesterade Ron misstroget.

"Uppenbarligen så vet hon hur fantastisk jag är", sade Ginny med ett flin.

"Det måste innebära att jag är otrolig med tanke på att hon nämnde mig först", flinade Charlie.

"Nah, ditt fula huvud är bara så stort att det är omöjligt att inte se det, så det är uppenbart att hon skulle nämna dig först."

"Fred, be om ursäkt till din bror!"

"Varför ska jag be om ursäkt. Jag sa ingenting!" protesterade Fred och mrs Weasley suckade innan hon såg menande på den andra tvillingen.

"Det var inte ens jag!" protesterade George. "Det är Percy som använder sina förvrängda röst igen."

"Jag skulle aldrig göra något sådant", sade Percy med näsan i vädret.

"Fred, George, be om ursäkt till er bror nu!" sade mrs Weasley strängt.

"Du kommer ångra det här Percy, vi kommer få hämnd", muttrade Fred till Percy som blinkade med ena ögat.

"Visst, det är otroligt att han är tillbaka till att vara mer som han var innan han blev prefekt och så… men han kommer få betala för att lägga skulden på oss", instämde George.

**"Kanske han ville hindra dig från att komma fram till Dumbledore!" sade Ron hastigt. "Kanske… Vänta lite, hur fort tror du ha kunde ha tagit sig ner till skogen? Tror du han kunde ha hunnit dit före dig och Dumbledore?"**

"Nej, absolut inte, såvida han inte kan förvandla sig till en fladdermus eller något", sade Harry.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig", muttrade Fay.

"Det skulle faktiskt förklara en hel del, det gula skinnet, det svarta håret, svarta kläder", sade Sirius med ett stort flin.

"Uppmuntrar han fortfarande ryktena om att Severus Snape är en vampyr?" sade mr Diggory misstroget.

"Han har en poäng, Amos", sade mrs Diggory roat och Cedric dolde ett leende bakom en hand.

"Det är åtminstone ingen som har börjat… strunt samma, Jordan har börjat nynna", skrattade Cedric.

"JORDAN! Tio poäng från Gryffindor", fräste Snape ilsket.

"Han borde vara glad att han har sin egna signaturlåt", muttrade Lee.

"Jag skulle inte kalla det hans egna, det är Batmans melodi", fnös Leanne.

"Meh, passar fortfarande. Snape är hälften fladdermus, jag lovar."

**"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om han kan", mumlade Ron.**

**"Vi måste tala med professor Moody", sade Hermione. "Vi måste få reda på om han har hittat mr Crouch."**

**"Om Moody hade Marodörkartan med sig, borde han ha hittat honom lätt", sade Harry.**

**"Såvida inte Crouch redan hade lämnat slottsområdet", sade Ron, "för kartan visar ju bara det som finns här innanför."**

"Vi borde ha utvecklat den… jag undrar om jag har kvar något som kan hjälpa oss att göra den större", sade Remus fundersamt.

"Jag trodde vi redan haft den här diskussionen, mr Lupin. Ni ska inte utveckla kartan", sade McGonagall strängt.

"Vi gör det i hemlighet, det är inte som om någon kommer kunna stoppa oss, eller ens veta", sade Sirius och blinkade med ena ögat. "Vi ber Harry och de andra om hjälp… och så skulle vi kanske kunna komma hit på loven..."

**"Sssch!" sade Hermione plötsligt.**

**Någon var på väg uppför trappan till ugglesalen. Harry kunde höra två röster som diskuterade högljutt; de kom närmare och närmare.**

Fred och George började rodna svagt.

"Ni vet, jag tror att det var första gången som jag hörde er bråka", viskade Ron till dem.

"Vi brukar lösa våra problem innan de utvecklas till bråk", sade George med en axelryckning.

**"… det är utpressning, det är just vad det är. Vi skulle kunna råka riktigt illa ut för det…"**

"Vem försöker utpressa vem?" frågade Gabriel intresserat.

"Självklart är du intresserad", fnös Leanne.

"Jag älskar kaos", sade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

**"… vi har försökt uppföra oss hövligt, men nu är det dags att använda samma fula knep som han själv gör. Han skulle nog inte gilla att Trolldomsministeriet fick veta vad han gjorde…"**

"Det är någon på ministeriet i alla fall… det här är inte bra", sade Kingsley och skakade på huvudet.

**"Hör du inte vad jag säger? Om du skriver det till honom, är det utpressning!"**

**"Ja, me du skulle väl inte beklaga dig om vi fick en rejäl vinst av det, va?" Dörren till ugglesalen slogs upp på vid gavel. Fred och George trädde in över tröskeln, men stelnade till vid synen av Harry, Ron och Hermione.**

"Ni försökte utpressa någon!" sade mrs Weasley förskräckt.

"Vi gjorde det faktiskt aldrig", sade Fred snabbt.

"Vi övervägde det bara", instämde George.

"Det är bra… antar jag", sade mrs Weasley tveksamt.

"Hur vågar ni utpressa en ministeriearbetare!" skrek Umbridge ilsket.

"Återigen, vi övervägde det bara", sade George och himlade med ögonen.

"Dessutom listade Harry ut allting, så det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall det dök upp i slutet av boken", tillade Fred.

"Låt oss bara fortsätta läsa så får vi se ifall pojkarna behöver bestraffas", avbröt Dumbledore lugnt.

**"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Ron och Fred samtidigt.**

**"Vi skulle skicka ett brev", svarade Harry och George i kör.**

**"Vid den här tiden på dygnet?" kom det enstämmigt från Hermione och Fred.**

"Det där är mer skrämmande än endast tvillingarna", sade Lavender.

"Vad sägs som att införa en regel om att de aldrig mer får tala i kör?" föreslog Angelina. "Alla som är för."

Hela salen stelnade plötsligt till och vände sig om för att stirra på Gryffindorbordet.

"Röt precis alla Gryffindors som lejon?" frågade Susan misstroget medan hon gapade mot Gryffindoreleverna.

"Åh tack och lov, jag trodde att jag blivit galen och inbillat mig", sade Hannah lättat.

"Då är det avgjort, Demon-duon och Gyllene trion får inte medvetet tala i synk enligt regel 738", sade Angelina och Alicia skrev snabbt ner det i ett anteckningsblock.

"Ni ha över sjuhundra regler?"

"Ja och nej, vi håller på att sortera in dem i olika kategorier och kommer sedan försöka göra oss av med en hel del, men det tar lite tid", förklarade Alicia. "Så under tiden fyller vi bara på men det där är egentligen en regel som har mycket lägre nummer.

**"Okej… vi ska inte fråga er vad ni gör, om ni inte frågar oss", flinade Fred. Han höll ett förseglat kuvert i handen.**

"Nu i efterhand så ångrar jag det", sade Fred med rynkad panna.

"Ja, det hade varit awesome att ha vetat sanningen om Sirius", instämde George.

"Vi vill också skydda en brottsling… visserligen en oskyldig brottsling", avslutade Fred bestämt.

"Har ni glömt bort att ni gjort det i ett halvår nu?" frågade Ginny misstroget.

**Harry kastade en blick på det, men Fred flyttade över det till andra handen, så att namnet på adressaten täcktes över - om det var av en tillfällighet eller med flit, var omöjligt att säga.**

"Det var med flit", sade Fred med ett leende.

"Självklart var det det", sade Katie och himlade med ögonen.

**"Nå, låt oss inte uppehålla er", sade han med en låtsad bugning och pekade på dörren.**

**Ron rörde sig inte ur fläcken. "Vem är de ni tänker utpressa?" frågade han. Det glada grinet försvann ur Freds ansikte. Harry såg att George sände Fred en hastig blick innan han log mot Ron.**

**"Var inte dum nu, det var bara ett skämt från min sida", sade han otvunget.**

"Nej, det var det inte", sade mr Weasley bestämt.

"Vi var oskyldiga", sade George bestämt. "… mer eller mindre…"

**"Det lät inte så", sade Ron. Fred och George växlade en blick. Sedan sade Fred tvärt:**

**"Jag har ju sagt till dig att inte lägga näsan i blöt, Ron, om du vill behålla formen på den… även om jag inte riktigt förstår varför du skulle vilja det, men…"**

"Fred!" utbrast mrs Weasley ilsket och blängde på sin son.

"Jag har bett om ursäkt för det", protesterade Fred lågmält.

**"Det angår faktiskt mig om ni bedriver utpressning mot någon", sade Ron. "George har rätt. ni kan råka riktigt illa ut för det."**

**"Jag sa ju att jag skämtade", sade George. Han gick fram till Fred, tog ifrån honom brevet och fäste det vid benet på den närmaste tornugglan. "Du börjar faktiskt låta lite grann som vår käre bror Percy, Ron. Fortsätt med det bara, så blir du kanske en prefekt en vacker dag."**

"Ni vet, jag börjar tro att Weasleys inte borde dra skämt, saker de säger blir nästan alltid sanna", sade Angelina fundersamt.

"Exakt vad har vi sagt som visat sig vara sant?" fnös Ron.

"Du sade att Tom Dolder fått det där priset för att han döda missnöjda Myrtle", påpekade Fay lugnt.

"Eller när du sa att Harry skulle bli huggen i ryggen av en nära vän", sade Angelina med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Du hävdade att du skulle få en svår hosta och en vecka senare kvävdes du nästan av en böna och enda anledningen att du överlevde var för att du hostade så mycket", tillade Alicia och flinade.

"Du påstod att Harry skulle komma över mycket guld, något han gjorde ett år senare", sade Katie en aning ursäktande.

"Sade han inte också att han skulle förlora ett slagsmål… räknas det att Harry sen kastade en knapp i huvudet på honom?" frågade Neville.

"Vad är det här, Hacka-på-Ron-dagen?" frågade Ron misstroget.

"Nah, vi rabblar bara upp de tillfällen där du förutspått framtiden", sade Dean.

"Åh, det påminner mig, Ron sade något om att tidningen skulle måla upp honom som en galning och det hände", sade Seamus och såg ursäktande på Harry.

"Han drog också upp att grimmen hade något att göra med Sirius, och det visade sig sen att Sirius var hunden!" påminde Oliver alla.

"Och sen nu när Fred och George sade att Ron höll på att bli som Percy, något som faktiskt hände när Ron fick prefektmärket."

"För att inte tala om hur de två skämtade om att förstaårselever behövde brottas med troll, något som Harry och Ron gjorde", avslutade Katie triumferande.

"… det där bevisar inget", sade Ron, men hans ton var tvekande.

**"Nej, det kommer jag visst inte bli!" sade Ron häftigt. George bar fram tornugglan till fönstret, och den flög iväg. Han vände sig om och log brett mot Ron.**

**"Ja, men sluta då upp med att tala om för andra vad de får göra. Vi ses senare." Han och Fred lämnade ugglesalen. Harry, Ron och Hermione stirrade på varandra.**

**"Ni tror väl inte att de vet nånting om det som hände i går kväll?" viskade Hermione. "Om Crouch och allt det där?"**

"Nej, de skulle inte hålla något sådant hemligt", sade Katie bestämt och Fred log tacksamt mot sin flickvän.

"Det angick bara oss, det var personligt", sade George försäkrande.

**"Nej", sade Harry. "Om det var någonting så allvarligt, skulle de tala om det för någon. De skulle gå till Dumbledore." Men Ron såg osäker ut.**

"Vad är det med dig?" frågade Hermione.

**"Tja…", sade Ron långsamt, "jag vet faktiskt inte om de skulle det. På sista tiden har de varit som besatta av tanken på att tjäna pengar. Jag märkte det när jag höll ihop med dem den gången när… du vet…"**

**"… när vi var ovänner", avslutade Harry meningen åt honom. "Ja, men utpressning…"**

"Seriöst Ron? Du trodde verkligen att vi skulle göra något sådant?" frågade Fred sårat.

"Ja, men vad skulle jag tro? Jag hörde er säga att det var utpressning och ni agerade skumt."

"Du borde ha litat på oss", snäste George.

"Ni tänkte utpressa någon!"

"Du visste inte hela historien, du drog förhastade slutsatser. För vi skulle aldrig kunna vara oskyldiga, eller hur? Vi tar allt som ett skämt, bryter regler och lagar höger till vänster och bryr oss inte om konsekvenserna över huvud taget."

"Det är inte alls så!" protesterade Ron upprört.

"Snälla, ha ert bråk någon annanstans, för ingen här vill höra det", sade Marcus Belby.

**"De har ju den här idén att de vill starta en butik för skämtartiklar", sade Ron. "Jag trodde bara att de sa det för att reta mamma, men de menar verkligen allvar - de vill öppna en affär. De har bara ett år kvar på Hogwarts, men de håller jämt på att snacka om att det är dags att tänka på framtiden. De säger att pappa inte kan hjälpa dem och att de behöver guld som startkapital." Nu började också Hermione se orolig ut.**

"Harry är den enda som stödjer oss", muttrade Fred bittert.

"Det är inte sant, George", sade mrs Weasley tröstande.

"DET ÄR DET SOM ÄR PROBLEMET! JAG ÄR FRED!"

"Vi blir nästan alltid behandlade som om vi är en person, ni kan inte ens se skillnad på oss", sade George ilsket samtidigt som han placerade en lugnande hand på sin tvillings arm.

"Ni är enäggstvillingar, hur ska man kunna se skillnad på er?" frågade McLaggen misstroget.

"På samma sätt som Harry kan skilja oss åt, på samma sätt som våra flickvänner skiljer oss åt… lär känna oss ordentligt", snäste Fred.

"Tusan, jag trodde vi kom överens om att ni skulle ha era bråk någon annanstans", utbrast Marcus

Belby irriterat innan han började läsa igen.

"Käften Belby."

**"Ja, men de skulle väl aldrig göra något olagligt för att få tag i guldet?" **

**"Skulle de inte?" sade Ron skeptiskt. "Ja, inte vet jag, de drar sig ju inte precis för att bryta skolreglerna, eller hur?"**

**"Nej, men nu talar vi om att bryta mot lagen." Hermione såg upprörd ut. "Det här är inte frågan om någon fånig gammal skolregel, för utpressning kan de vänta sig mycket strängare straff än relegering!**

"Det kommer från rätt person, hur många lagar har du brutit nu igen?" fnös Gabriel.

"Det är inte poängen", mumlade Hermione rodnande.

**Ron, du borde kanske tala om det för Percy…"**

**"Är du tokig?" utbrast Ron. "Berätta för Percy? Han skulle säkert bära sig åt som Crouch och sätta fast dem." Han stirrade på fönstret som Freds och Georges uggla hade flugit ut genom och sade sedan: "Kom, så går vi ner och äter lite frukost."**

"Jag tror att ni alla behöver sätta er ner och prata om era problem med varandra", sade Dorea eftertänksamt.

"Vi har inga problem att diskutera", muttrade Charlie.

"Fred och George skrek precis på er, ni har bråkat med Percy i ett halvår… ni har problem, till och med jag kan se det", avbröt Harry lugnt.

**"Tror ni det är för tidigt att besöka professor Moody?" frågade Hermione när de var på väg nedför spiraltrappan. **

**"Ja", sade Harry. "Han spränger oss nog i luften genom dörren om vi väcker honom i gryningen, för då tror han säkert att vi försöker angripa honom medan han sover. Låt oss vänta tills senare på förmiddagen."**

"Bra tänkt, vi vill inte att ni ska bli utsatta för en hemsk förbannelse", sade Sirius.

"Och folk kallar Hermione den smarta", sade Ginny retsamt.

"Det var tidigt på morgonen och sov inte mycket", protesterade Hermione och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

**Lektionen i trollkonsthistoria hade sällan gått så långsamt. Harry kikade ideligen på Rons klocka, eftersom han till sist hade lagt av sin egen. Men visarna rörde sig så sakta att han kunde ha svurit på att den också hade stannat. De var så trötta alla tre att de helst hade lagt ner huvudet på skolbänken framför sig och sovit. Inte ens Hermione orkade göra anteckningar som hon brukade, utan satt med huvudet stött i handen och stirrade alldeles vindögd av trötthet på professor Binns.**

"Då vet man att det är illa", flämtade Parvati.

"Ja, Hermione orkar alltid arbeta", instämde Lavender en aning misstroget.

"Är vi säkra på att det där är Hermione? Hon blev inte kidnappad och ersatt av någon annan?"

"Haha, väldigt underhållande", sade Hermione sarkastiskt.

**När skolklockan äntligen ringde skyndade de sig ut i korridoren och satte kurs mot det klassrum där de skulle ha lektion i försvar mot svartkonster. Moody var just på väg ut därifrån. Han såg lika trött ut som de kände sig. Ögonlocket på hans normala öga hängde ner, vilket fick hans sneda ansikte att se snedare ut än vanligt.**

"Han måste ha varit ute och genomsökt skogen hela natten", sade Charlie.

"Förhoppningsvis stötte han inte på några spindlar."

"Jag tror vi hade vetat om det i så fall", sade Amanda roat.

**"Professor Moody?" ropade Harry då de banade sig fram mot honom genom myllret av elever.**

**"Hallå där, Potter", brummade Moody. Hans magiska öga följde ett par förbipasserande förstaårselever som nervöst satte upp farten; ögat rullade bakåt i Moodys huvud och såg efter dem när de gick runt hörnet. **

"Skaffa inte ett sånt öga", sade Fay allvarligt.

"Vem pratar du med?"

"Alla, det där ögat är creepy. Det är inte värt det", sade Fay bestämt i en ton som inte lämnade någon plats för argument.

**Sedan vände han uppmärksamheten mot Harry och hans vänner igen och sade: "Kom med in hit." Han klev åt sidan och släppte in dem i sitt tomma klassrum, haltade in och stängde dörren.**

**"Har professorn hittat honom?" frågade Harry utan omsvep. "Har ni hittat mr Crouch?"**

"Du tror inte att du hade hört något i så fall?" frågade Anthony kritiserande.

"Varför skulle han ha hört något? Det är inte som om Dumbledore skulle ställa sig upp och säga att Crouch blivit hittad", protesterade Lisa Turpin.

"Nej, men Dumbledore hade säkert meddelat Harry personligen eftersom han var inblandad", sade Anthony lugnt.

**"Nej", sade Moody. Han gick fram till katedern, satte sig ner och sträckte ut träbenet med ett lätt stönande. Sedan drog han fram sin fickplunta.**

**"Använde professorn kartan?" frågade Harry.**

**"Självfallet", sade Moody och tog en klunk ur flaskan. "Jag följde ditt exempel, Potter, och använde en besvärjelse för att locka till mig kartan från mitt kontor. Crouch fanns inte någonstans på den."**

"Någon måste ha attackerat Crouch och Krum och sedan kidnappat Crouch och fört honom bort från Hogwarts område innan Potter och Dumbledore hann komma dit", muttrade madam Bones för sig själv. "Men vart är Crouch nu?"

Kingsley som kunde höra hennes muttrande kommentarer ryckte till, undrandes varför ingen hade informerat madam Bones om vad som hände med Bartemius Crouch. Samtidigt så var enda anledningen till att han själv kände till Crouchs öde på grund av Fenixorden.

**"Han transfererade sig alltså?" sade Ron.**

**"Man kan inte använda sig av spöktransferens inom Hogwarts område, Ron!" sade Hermione. "Men det finns andra sätt han kan ha försvunnit på, inte sant, professorn?" Moodys magiska öga darrade till då det fästes på Hermione.**

"Det är bara fakta som vägrar att fastna", sade Ron med en axelryckning.

**"Här har vi ännu en elev som borde överväga en karriär som Auror", sade han till henne. "Din hjärna arbetar på rätt sätt, Granger." Hermione rodnade av glädje över berömmet.**

Charlus rynkade på pannan förvirrat. "Det är inte… jag förstår inte… att ha stor kunskap inom ett visst område betyder inte att man blir en bra Auror… varför skulle Alastor föreslå det, det låter inte som honom."

"Jag tror att han syftade mot att Hermione påpekade att det finns andra sätt", föreslog en elev blygt.

"Det är klart det finns andra sätt!" utbrast Charlus frustrerat.

**"Ja, han var i varje fall inte osynlig", sade Harry. "Kartan visar också såna som är osynliga. Han måste alltså ha lämnat området."**

**"Men gjorde han det av egen fri vilja?" frågade Hermione ivrigt. "Eller för att nån tvingade honom?"**

**"Ja, nån kan ha fört bort honom… kan ha släpat bort honom på en kvast och flugit i väg, eller hur?" sade Ron hastigt och såg förväntansfullt på Moody, i hopp om att få höra att också han hade goda förutsättningar att bli en Auror.**

**"Vi kan inte utesluta kidnappning", brummade Moody.**

"Eller mord för den delen", sade Gabriel och Harry blev stel i kroppen, han var fortfarande övertygad om att ifall han bara hade varit snabbare hade de kunnat lista ut allting innan tredje uppgiften.

"Mord?" frågade Emma Dobbs nervöst.

"Han har varit borta i över sex månader, jag tror att det är mest sannolikt att han är död vid den här punkten", svarade Gabriel med en axelryckning.

**"Tror professorn alltså att han är nånstans i Hogsmeade?" sade Ron.**

**"Han kan vara var som helst." Moody skakade på huvudet. "Vi vet bara med säkerhet att han inte är här." Han gäspade så stort att ärren i ansiktet sträcktes ut och man såg tydligt att det saknades en massa tänder i den sneda munnen. Sedan sade han: "Dumbledore har talat om för mig att ni tre gärna leker detektiver, men det finns ingenting ni kan göra för Crouch. **

"Bra, ni behöver inte springa runt och hitta problem", sade mr Weasley strängt.

"Vi hittar inte problem, det är problemen som hittar oss", protesterade Harry.

"Du gick ner i Hemligheternas kammare", påpekade Remus som såg lite blek ut.

"För att lärarna inte gjorde något, och vi försökte skaffa hjälp", svarade Harry lugnt.

"Jag tänker ta på mig skulden för vad som hände i slutet av deras tredje år innan någon drar upp det", sade Sirius och Harry log triumferande. "Men de har en tendens att hamna i problem."

"Kunde du inte bara fortsatt vara på vår sida?" muttrade Harry och Sirius blinkade med ena ögat.

**Trolldomsministeriet kommer att söka efter honom nu, för Dumbledore har varskott dem om hans försvinnande. Och Potter, du ska enbart koncentrera dig på den tredje uppgiften."**

**"Va?" sade Harry. "Å, javisst…" Han hade inte skänkt labyrinten en tanke sedan han lämnade den kvällen innan tillsammans med Krum.**

"Men han började tänka på uppgiften efter det", sade Ron försäkrande.

"Oja, han jobbade riktigt hårt inför uppgiften", instämde Hermione ivrigt.

**"Just den här uppgiften borde vara som gjort för dig." Moody såg på Harry medan han kliade sig på den ärrade, borstiga hakan. "Såvitt jag förstått av Dumbledore har du lyckats ta dig igenom liknande saker många gånger förr. Under ditt första skolår tog du dig igenom en lång rad hinder som skulle skydda De vises sten, eller hur?"**

**"Vi hjälpte honom", sade Ron hastigt. "Jag och Hermione hjälpte till." Moody log brett.**

**"Nå, då kan ni också hjälpa honom att förbereda sig för den här uppgiften, och jag skulle bli mycket förvånad om han inte vinner", sade Moody.**

"För att det var uppgjort", tänkte Harry bittert.

"Det där låter inte alls som Moody", muttrade Charlus oroligt.

"Vad tänker du?"

"Jag börjar nästan misstänka att Moody blivit ersatt av någon annan…", viskade Charlus tillbaka sin fru som nickade försiktigt.

"Jag tror att du överreagerar, det har gått några år sen ni umgicks och alla förändras", påpekade Dorea och Charlus nickade motvilligt efter en stund. Hans fru hade antagligen rätt, kriget hade bara förändrat Moody precis som alla andra blivit påverkade av det.

**"Och under tiden ska du tänka på vad jag har sagt, Potter… ständig vaksamhet. Ständig vaksamhet." Han tog en ny stor klunk ur fickpluntan och riktade sitt magiska öga mot fönstret, genom vilket man kunde se toppseglet på Durmstrangskeppet. "Ni båda" - hans normala öga rikares mot Ron och Hermione - "kan väl hålla er i närheten av Potter, va? Jag håller ett öga på saker och ting, men i alla fall… ju fler vakande ögon desto bättre."**

"Det är ett bra råd", sade Bradley.

"Woa, jag hade totalt glömt bort att de var här", flämtade Neville förvånat. "De var så tysta."

"Med tanke på hur mycket ni blängde på dem är jag inte förvånad att de inte vågat säga något", påpekade Narcissa.

"De mobbade Harry", sade Ginny irriterat.

"För sex år sedan."

"Det spelar ingen roll, Harry hade ingen att försvara honom då, så vi kommer göra det nu."

"Som sagt, de är överbeskyddande", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**Sirius sände tillbaka deras uggla redan morgonen därpå. Den flaxade ner bredvid Harry samtidigt som en kattuggla landade framför Hermione med ett exemplar av The Daily Prophet i näbben. Hon tog tidningen, skummade igenom de första sidorna och sa: "Ha! Hon har inte fått nys om Crouch!" **

**Tillsammans med Ron och Harry började hon sedan läsa vad Sirius hade att säga om de mystiska händelserna på Hogwarts två kvällar tidigare. **

"Uh-oh, ministeriet är i trubbel igen", sade Alisa med ett sarkastiskt leende.

**Harry, hur kan du ens komma på idén att promenera in i Den förbjudna skogen tillsammans med Viktor Krum? Jag vill att du, per returuggla, svär på att du inte ska ge dig ut på felet sådana nattvandringar. **

"Skulle det verkligen funka?" frågade Justin tvekandes.

"Jag slutade att göra det", sade Harry korthugget. "Jag respekterar Sirius önskningar."

**Det finns oerhört farliga personer på Hogwarts. Jag är övertygad om att de ville hindra Crouch från att träffa Dumbledore, och du stod förmodligen bara ett par meter ifrån dem i mörkret. Du kunde ha blivit dödad. Ditt namn hamnade inte i Den flammande bägaren av en tillfällighet. Om några är ute efter att angripa dig, så är det deras sista chans nu, innan turneringen är över. **

"Sirius", utbrast mrs Weasley upprört.

"Någon var tvungen att berätta sanningen för honom", sade Sirius irriterat.

"Älskling, han har rätt, varför ska Harry lyssna på våra varningar om vi inte ger en anledning för det", påpekade mr Weasley lugnt.

"Med andra ord så lärde han sig något från när han själv försökte ta hand om och beskydda Harry utan att berätta allting", tillade Tonks skrattandes.

**Håll dig hela tiden intill Ron och Hermione, lämna inte Gryffindortornet efter skoltid och förbered dig för den sista uppgiften. Öva dig på Lamslagnings- och Avväpningsbesvärjelser. Några få effektiva förhäxningar kan inte heller skada. Det finns ingenting du kan göra för att hjälpa Crouch. Håll dig i skymundan och var rädd om dig. Jag väntar på ett svar från dig, där du dyrt och heligt lovar att inte strävar iväg utanför tillåtet område igen.**

**Sirius**

**"Hur kan han komma med en massa förmaningar till mig om att inte ströva i väg utanför området?" sade Harry med mild indignation medan han vek ihop Sirius brev och stoppade det innanför klädnaden. "Efter allt som han själv ställde till med när han gick i skolan!"**

"Jag hade ingen mördare efter mig", sade Sirius bestämt.

"Diskutabelt, men vi släpper det ämnet för nu", avbröt Remus med ett blekt leende.

"Jag är mer intresserad av hur han ens visste om allt Harry gjort", sade Corner misstänksamt.

"Sirius är min gudfar, vi pratar regelbundet. Varför skulle han inte veta vad som händer i mitt liv", frågade Harry retoriskt.

**"Han är orolig för dig!" sade Hermione skarpt. "Precis som Moody och Hagrid! Lyssna på vad de säger!"**

**"Ingen har försökt angripa mig på hela året", sade Harry. "Ingen har gjort mig det minsta…"**

"Bortsett från att placera ditt namn i bägaren", påpekade Neville.

"Och attackera en ministeriearbetare i din närhet", sade Seamus. "Men bortsett från det, ingenting."

**"Förutom att lägga ditt namn i Den flammande bägaren", sade Hermione. "Och de måste ha gjort det av någon anledning, Harry. Snuffles har rätt. De kanske bara väntar på rätta ögonblicket. De kanske hoppas komma åt dig när det är dags för den tredje turneringsuppgiften."**

"Jag borde ha lyssnat mer på er", sade Harry bittert.

"Du var fjorton år Harry, du hade otroligt mycket ansvar på dina axlar och stora förväntningar på dig, vi kan inte klandra dig för att du inte agerade som om du skulle bli attackerad så fort du gick runt ett hörn", sade Sirius vänligt.

"Ni varnade mig, jag visste hur mina tre tidigare år här hade varit. Jag borde ha förstått."

"Vi var många som visste hur dina tre tidigare år på Hogwarts varit och ingen av oss kunde lista ut det", avbröt Hermione strängt.

**"Hör på nu", sade Harry otåligt. "Låt oss anta att Snuffles har rätt och att nån eller några kastade en Lamslagningsbesvärjelse över Krum för att kidnappa Crouch. I så fall skulle de ju ha funnits alldeles intill oss bland träden, eller hur? Men de väntade med att göra någonting tills jag var långt därifrån, så det verkar ju knappast som om det var mig de var ute efter!"**

"Bra poäng, det kanske inte ens var dig de är ute efter… jag menar i ditt tredje år trodde alla att Sirius var ute efter dig men han var ute efter råttan", påpekade Neville fundersamt.

"Men det lämnar frågan vem de är ute efter… det måste vara Fleur."

"Moi? Varför skylle det vara moi?" frågade Fleur misstroget.

"De tvingade dig att gå ner och kämpa emot dina fiender", sade Terry triumferande.

"Var inte det endast ett misstag från domarnas sida? För det första var tävlingarna bestämda långt innan deltagarna blev valda och de kunde inte veta att en vilie skulle bli vald", sade Su Li avfärdande.

"Mina pengar ligger på att de var ute efter Krum. Jag menar han är en internationell quidditchspelare och det var han som blev attackerad den natten", sade Padma bestämt.

"Men det var inte han som blev dödad. Jag hatar att vara den som pekar ut det, men den de var ute efter var uppenbarligen Cedric. Han var den enda som slutade upp död", påpekade Marietta ytterst motvilligt och mrs Diggory släppte ut en desperat snyftning medan hon klamrade sig fast vid Cedrics arm.

"Strunt i vem som var målet med turneringen, borde vi inte fokusera på vem som ligger bakom det?" frågade Hannah.

"Ifall ni håller tyst och tillåter oss att läsa vidare så kommer det avslöjas i boken", snäste Marcus Belby.

**"De kunde inte få det att se ut som en olycka om de mördade dig ut i skogen!" sade Hermione. "Men om du dör under turneringen…"**

**"De angrep ju Krum utan att tveka, eller hur?" sade Harry. "Varför fixade de inte mig samtidigt? De kunde ha fått det att se ut som om Krum och jag hade duellerat eller nåt."**

"Åter igen, jag är glad att du inte är ett ondskefullt geni för du tänker på de små detaljerna som faktiskt skulle få planer att funka", sade Lee med en grimas.

"Som om du är mycket bättre än Harry", fnös Alisa medan hon tänkte tillbaka på alla teorier hon hört pojken spotta ut sig.

**"Harry, jag förstår det inte heller", sade Hermione uppgivet. "Jag vet bara att det händer en massa underliga saker och det gillar jag inte. Moody har rätt, Snuffles har rätt, du måste börja träna ordentligt inför den tredje uppgiften, och det med detsamma. Och glöm inte att svara på Snuffles brev och lova honom att du inte smyger i väg på egen hand igen."**

"Och jag gjorde allting… såvida man inte räknar med att jag smög iväg till ugglesalen och skickade brev, tidningar och mat till Sirius."

"Det räknas inte eftersom vi var med dig", sade Ron med ett leende.

"Det gör oss inte direkt lugnare, ni hamnar i mer problem när ni är tillsammans", påpekade mr Weasley torrt.

**Hogwartsområdet utanför slottet hade aldrig verkat så lockande som nu när Harry måste stanna inomhus. Under de följande dagarna tillbringade han det mesta av fritiden tillsammans med Ron och Hermione i biblioteket, där de sökte igenom en massa böcker på jakt efter bra förhäxningar, och sedan smög de sig in i tomma klassrum för att öva. Harry koncentrerade sig på Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen, som han aldrig förr hade använt. Problemet var att Ron och Hermione måste uppoffra sig för att han skulle kunna öva sig på den.**

"Det var ganska underhållande", sade Harry och flinade.

"Ursäkta mig?" protesterade Ron och Hermione genast.

"Vad kan jag säga? Jag brås på min pappa och gudfar", svarade Harry oskyldigt och de som hörde brast ut i skratt.

"Dra inte in mig i det här, jag är oskyldig", skrattade Sirius.

"Åh, så nu kan han säga att han är oskyldig, inte när det spelar som störst roll och handlar om hans liv, å nej det är allt för svårt. När det däremot kommer till upptåg och skämt och dylikt så kan han genast säga det", muttrade Remus

**"Kan vi inte kidnappa mrs Norris?" föreslog Ron under måndagens lunchtimme, då han låg platt på rygg i besvärjelseklassrummet efter att för femte gången i rad ha blivit lamslagen och återuppväckt av Harry.**

"KIDNAPPA MRS NORRIS!" skrek Filch och ett flertal elever ryckte till.

"Helsike, jag hade glömt att han var här inne", flämtade Dean som höll sig för bröstet.

"… hänga upp er i era stortår och skicka råttorna på er… piskas till ni kan se era ben… kokas i olja…"

"Glömt allting jag sa om att Harry skulle vara en skrämmande Mörkrets herre, be istället för att Filch aldrig blir en mörkrets herre", viskade Lee en aning nervöst.

"Det räcker Argus", avbröt Dumbledore i en dundrande ton. "Och måste jag påminna dig om att vi inte längre använder oss av kroppslig bestraffning bortsett från hushållsarbete? Vi på Hogwarts accepterar ingen typ av bestraffning som skadar eleverna."

**"Vi kan väl lamslå henne några gånger. Eller du kunde kanske använda Dobby. Jag slår vad om att han skulle göra vad som helst för att hjälpa dig, Harry. Inte för att jag beklagar mig…", han reste sig försiktigt upp och gned sin rygg, "… men det gör ont i hela kroppen…"**

"Hermione ville inte tillåta oss", sade Harry i en retsam ton.

"Det hade inte varit rätt!" protesterade Hermione.

"Han hade erbjudit sig som frivillig", påpekade Ron och skakade på huvudet.

**"Ja, men det är bara för att du aldrig landar på kuddarna!" sade Hermione otåligt och stuvade om högen med kuddar som professor Flitwick hade lämnat i ett skåp och som de hade använt till Bortdrivningsbesvärjelsen. "Försök bara att falla baklänges!"**

**"När man väl är lamslagen är det inte så lätt att styra hur man faller, Hermione!" sade Ron ilsket. "Varför gör du inte själv ett försök?"**

**"Nej, jag tror faktiskt Harry har fått kläm på det nu", sade Hermione hastigt. **

"Du ville bara inte bli lamslagen själv", fnös Harry.

"Nej det var underhållande att se Ron bli lamslagen", erkände Hermione med ett fåraktigt leende.

"Jag visste det", muttrade Ron.

**"Och vi behöver inte bekymra oss om avväpning, för det besvärjelsen har han kunnat i evigheter….**

"Tack Lockman", sade Harry innan han grimaserade.

"Det där var en mening du trodde att du inte skulle säga, antar jag?" skrattade Dean.

"Definitivt inte… vad hände ens med Lockman?"

"Vem bryr sig, var glad att vi slipper honom."

**"Jag tycker att vi borde börja med några av förhäxningarna i kväll." Hon kastade en blick på listan som de hade gjort i biblioteket. "Den här ser bra ut", sade hon. "En Stoppförtrollning. Den borde få allt som försöker angripa dig, Harry, att hejda sig och stanna av. Vi börjar med den."**

"Hur stor var den där listan?" frågade Tonks intresserat.

"Längre än vad som visade sig nödvändigt", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Var glad att den var så lång, vi kanske har chans att klara av försvar mot svartkonster i år tack vare det", muttrade Hermione bittert.

**Skolklockan ringde. De stoppade hastigt tillbaka kuddarna i Flitwicks skåp och smek ut ur klassrummet. **

**"Vi ses till middagen!" sade Hermione och gav sig iväg till lektionen i talmagi, medan Harry och Ron styrde stegen mot Norrtornet och timmen i spådomskonst. Det gyllene solljuset strömmade i breda strimmor från de höga fönstren ner på golvet i korridoren. Himlen utanför var så klarblå att den såg ut som om den var emaljerad. **

"Vilken vacker dag", sade Susan.

"Lugnet före stormen", muttrade Harry.

"Måste du alltid vara så deprimerande?" frågade Bradley.

"Han har en anledning till det", snäste Ginny ilsket.

**"Det kommer att vara kokhett i Trelawneys rum, hon släcker aldrig elden i spisen", sade Ron när de steg uppför trappan till silverstegen och takluckan. Och han hade rätt. Det svagt upplysta rummet var stekande hett. Doften från rökelsen i spisen var tyngre än någonsin. Harry kände sig alldeles yr i huvudet då han gick bort till ett av de gardintäckta fönstren.**

"Snälla svimma inte", sade Dorea oroligt.

"Jag svimmade inte, men jag tror jag hade föredragit det", sade Harry med en grimas.

"Vad hände?"

"Ingenting farligt, men det ledde till ryktena om att Harry är galen", suckade Ron.

"Vi säger inte att han inte är det, men det är skillnad på galen och galen", tillade Dean retsamt och Harry himlade med ögonen.

**Medan professor Trelawney var upptagen att lossa sin sjal från en lampa som den hade fastnat i, öppnade han fönstret på glänt. Sedan satte han sig tillrätta i en chintzfåtölj och lät den svala brisen leka över ansiktet. Det kändes härligt.**

"Bra, se till att du kan få luft", mumlade mrs Weasley.

"Jag är inte säker på att det är en så bra idé… det kan leda till att han blir väldigt slö istället", påpekade Narcissa med rynkad panna.

**"Kära vänner", sade professor Trelawney och slog sig ner i öronlappsfåtöljen mittemot klassen. Hon tittade på dem med sina besynnerligt förstorade ögon bakom brillorna. "Vi är nästan färdiga med genomgången av planeternas rörelser och förutsägelser, men i dag har vi ett utomordentligt tillfälle att undersöka Mars påverkningar, eftersom planeten just nu står i en högst intressant position. Om ni alla vill titta åt det här hållet, ska jag dämpa ljuset…" Hon viftade lätt med trollstaven, och lamporna slocknade. Nu var elden i spisen den enda ljuskällan. Professor Trelawney böjde sig ner och drog fram en miniatyrmodell av solsystemet, som stod under hennes stol. Modellen var inbyggd i en glaskupa. Det var ett vackert föremål - alla de glimmande månarna befann sig på sin rätta plats runt de nio planerna och den lysande solen. De hängde alla fritt i den tunna luften under glaset. Harry såg lugnt på medan professor Trelawney började berätta om den fascinerande vinkel som Mars bildade tillsammans med Neptunus.**

"Spelade det ens någon roll?" frågade Hermione hånande.

"Oja, det har stor roll", sade Lavender allvarligt.

"Som på vilket sätt?"

"Det finns vissa plantor som bara kan plockas när planeterna står i en särskild position för att trolldrycker ska fungera, och det är därför otroligt viktigt att kunna veta vinklarna."

"Dessutom så spelar det ofta in i profetior och horoskop", instämde Parvati.

"För att inte tala om de gångerna de förmörkar varandra, något som ofta händer i samband med högtider."

**Den tunga, parfymerade luften bedövade honom, men brisen från fönstret svalkade hans ansikte. Han kunde höra en insekt surra svagt någonstans bakom gardinen… hans ögonlock blev tunga…**

"Och nu kommer drömmen", sade Alicia medan hon såg på hur Harry började sjunka ihop och somna.

"Vilken dröm?" frågade Oliver förvånat.

"Kapitlet heter drömmen, så uppenbarligen har Harry någon viktig dröm som spelar större roll sen eller något", suckade Alicia. "Lyssnade du inte?"

"Jag antar att jag tänkte på annat", sade Oliver med en axelryckning.

**Han red på ryggen av en berguv och susade genom den klara blå luften mot ett gammal murgrönstäckt hus, som låg högt uppe på en kulle. De flög lägre och lägre medan Harry kände den sköna vinden blåsa mot ansiktet, och till sist nådde de fram till ett mörkt och sönderslaget fönster på övervåningen av huset. De flög in och fortsatte genom en dunkel gång fram till ett rum i bortersta änden, vidare genom dörren och in i ett mörkt rum med helt igenspikade fönster.**

"Det här är en skum dröm", sade Julia med rynkad panna.

"Nej, en skum dröm är när du blir kidnappad av en psykopat och förd till ett hus där du får bo i källaren, men eftersom du är ensam så hämtar han en av dina kompisar som frivilligt följer med för att fly från sin systers pojkvän. Medan ni är där nere i källaren blir du kär i psykopaten och inleder ett förhållande med honom. Några dagar senare kommer en annan vän in i källaren fast besluten att rädda er, men hittar er fikandes och efter att ha förklarat situationen väljer hon också att flytta in i källaren där ni gömmer er för polisen som försöker rädda er från kidnapparen."

"Vad i helsike har du för drömmar Meredith?" frågade Julia misstroget och den andra flickan ryckte förstrött på axlarna.

"Kan vi bara få fortsätt läsa, vi vill gärna att Harry ska vakna igen", suckade Ginny som strök Harrys hår.

**Harry hade klivit av berguven. Medan den flaxade runt i rummet stod han nu och tittade på en länstol som stod vänd med ryggen mot honom… Det var två mörka skepnader på golvet bredvid stolen… de rörde sig båda två… **

"Det här känns bekant", sade Alisa med rynkad panna.

"Det finns en anledning till det", ropade Ron tillbaka till henne.

"Du behöver inte ropa, förtrollningen som tillåter oss höra alla fungerar fortfarande, ifall hon viskat hade du inte hört henne, men så länge alla pratar i normal ton så kan alla i salen höra den. Såvida de inte är distraherad av annat det vill säga", påpekade Hermione roat.

**Den ena var en jättelik orm… den andra var en man, en kortvuxen, halvstatlig man med vattniga ögon och spetsig näsa… han låg och kved och snyftade framför spisen.**

**"Du har tur, Slingersvans", hördes en kall, skärande röst från djupet av stolen, på vars ryggstöd ugglan hade slagit sig ner. "Du kan verkligen tacka din smala lycka. Dina blunder har inte förstört allting. Han är död."**

"Det är som din dröm i första kapitlet!" flämtade madam Pomfrey.

"Jag antar det, men Harry kom aldrig riktigt ihåg den drömmen ordentligt dock", påpekade Hermione.

"Kan vi ignorerar det och istället försöka fokusera på det faktum att någon är död? Jag menar jag var väl inte den enda som hörde det?" frågade Julia nervöst.

"Jag antar att de kan prata om Crouch", föreslog Padma.

Madam Bones rynkade på pannan.

"Vad är det?" muttrade Kingsley till henne

"Jag undrar bara om Pettigrew placerade Crouch under en Imperius, det skulle förklara en hel del", mumlade madam Bones tillbaka.

**"Herre!" flämtade mannen på golvet. "Herre, jag är… jag är så glad… och ber så mycket om förlåtelse…"**

**"Nagini", sade den kalla rösten, "du har mindre tur. När allt kommer omkring får du inte sätta gifttänderna i Slingersvans som jag hade tänkt ge dig att äta, men strunt i det… vi har ju fortfarande Harry Potter kvar…"**

Sirius såg rasande på boken. "Du skulle bara våga. Försök och jag kommer förvandlas till den mördare alla tror att jag är", väste han med gift drypandes från varje ord.

"Ganska säker på att du skulle räknas som en hjälte ifall du gör dig av med Voldemort", sade Tonks fundersamt. "Det är självklart inte poängen och säg bara till ifall du behöver hjälp jag har några idéer."

"Snälla…", stönade madam Bones. "Kontakta mig innan ni gör något så att det inte är alltför olagligt och jag faktiskt kan ge er tillåtelse till att göra något."

"Det… var inte vad jag hade förväntat mig som svar", sade Tonks och blinkade chockat.

**Ormen väste. Harry kunde se den spelande tungan. "Och nu, Slingersvans", fortsatte den kalla rösten, "behövs det kanske ännu en liten påminnelse om att jag inte kommer att tolerera flera missgrepp från din sida…"**

**"Herre… nej… jag bönfaller dig…" Spetsen på en trollstav dök upp ur stolens djup. Den pekade på Slingersvans.**

**"Crucio", sade den kalla rösten. Slingersvans skrek, skrek som om det brann i varenda nerv i hans kropp,**

Sirius och Remus ryckte till, osäkra på vad de skulle känna vid att höra att Pettigrew blev torterad.

Å ena sidan så förtjänade han det för allting han hade gjort, men det plågade dem ändå att höra det. Trots allt hade de delat sovsal i sju år, varit bästa vänner och det var svårt att föreställa sig Pettigrew bli torterad med Crucio-förbannelsen utan att tänka på honom som den person de känt i skolan.

**och medan skriken fyllde Harrys öron började ärret i pannan svida och göra ont. Han skrek också… Voldemort skulle höra honom, han skulle upptäcka att Harry var där…**

"Jag tvivlar att han är medveten om hans närvaro, de är bara i en dröm…" började mr Weasley att säga innan han blev avbruten av ett skrik från Harry.

**"Harry! Harry!"**

**Harry slog upp ögonen. **

Harry slog upp ögonen och hans händer började gnugga ärret som sved.

"Är du okej, Harry?" frågade Ginny oroligt.

"Jag mår bra, ärret svider bara men det är inte så farligt. Oroa er inte över mig."

"Vi kommer alltid oroa oss Harry", avbröt Ginny och Harry log svagt.

**Han låg på golvet i professor Trelawneys rum med händerna över ansiktet. Det sved fortfarande så intensivt i ärret att hans ögon tårades. Smärtan var verklig. Hela klassen stod runt omkring, och Ron låg på knä bredvid honom med ett förfärat ansiktsuttryck.**

"Det var så skrämmande, det var som om du hade någon muskelattack… du kunde inte sluta skaka", sade Ron med en rysning.

"Våga inte be om ursäkt", fräste Hermione när hon såg hur Harry öppnade munnen.

**"Hur är det med dig? Mår du inte bra?"**

**"Naturligtvis inte!" sade professor Trelawney, som såg mycket upphetsad ut. Hennes enorma ögon stirrade ner på Harry. "Vad var det, Potter? Ett varsel? En uppenbarelse? Vad såg du?"**

"Sibylla, Potter vill knappast prata med dig om sånt efter det där!" fräste McGonagall.

"Han behövde hjälp att tyda drömmen", protesterade Trelawney.

"Du kan inte tyda drömmen…" McGonagall tvekade och avslutade inte meningen, mer än väl medveten om att Umbridge intresserat lyssnade på konversationen och bara väntade på en ursäkt för att göra sig av med Trelawney, och McGonagall kund inte göra det mot sin kollega "… så snart efter händelsen. Mr Potter var i bräckligt tillstånd och behövde lugnas ner, inte tänka mer på det i just det ögonblicket.

"Jag… kanske har du rätt", svarade Trelawney en aning tveksamt. "Kanske han behövde sina vänner mer än ögats förklaringar…"

Umbridge sjönk besviket ihop, i ett kort ögonblick hade hon trott att McGonagall skulle kunna ge henne en anledning till att göra sig av med Trelawney. Det hade varit en perfekt ursäkt, ifall vice rektorn, och hon hatade att tänka på den andra häxan i en sådan hög position, själv framför hundratals vittnen hävdade att professorn i spådomskonst inte hade de krafter som krävdes så skulle det vara enkelt att göra sig av med Trelawney.

**"Ingenting", ljög Harry och satte sig upp. Han kunde känna att han darrade och kunde inte låta bli att se sig om i skuggorna bakom sig, Voldemorts röst hade låtit så nära…**

**"Du förde handen till ditt ärr!" sade professor Trelawney. "Du rullade runt på golvet och höll handen mot ärret! Tala om vad det var, Potter, för jag har erfarenhet av såna här saker!" Harry såg upp på henne.**

**"Jag tror jag måste gå upp till sjukhusflygeln", sade han. "Jag har en hemskt huvudvärk."**

"Det är en bra ursäkt", sade Oliver.

"Jag hade huvudvärk", erkände Harry.

"Jag vet, jag kunde se det", viskade Ron till Harry som log mot sin vän.

**"Lille vän, du blev utan tvivel påverkad av de extra starka klärvoajanta vibrationerna här i mitt rum!" sade professor Trelawney. "Om du går din väg nu, kan du gå miste om möjligheten att skåda längre in än du nånsin har…"**

"Jag är nästan helt säker på att det där var en annan typ av vision", sade Narcissa.

**"Jag vill inte skåda nånting annat än ett botemedel mot huvudvärk", sade Harry. Han reste sig upp. De andra eleverna backade undan. De såg förskrämda ut. "Vi ses senare", mumlade Harry till Ron. **

"Klart vi var förskräckta, det såg ut som om du blev torterad. Vi visste inte vad vi skulle kunna göra för att hjälpa dig", sade Neville.

"Tack Nev", Harry log. "Jag antar att jag på sätt och vis blev… du vet… men det var okej, det var inte så farligt."

"Inte så farligt?" protesterade Neville misstroget. "Det måste ha varit det värsta du varit med om… tja efter basiliskgiftet antar jag."

"Ja… precis", svarade Harry mjukt, hans tankar på kyrkogården och tortyrförbannelsen han blivit placerad under.

**Han tog sin skolväska och gick fram till luckan utan att låtsas om professor Trelawney, som såg oerhört besviken ut, som om hon just hade blivit snuvad på sitt livs föreställning. Men när Harry hade klättrat nerför stegen gav han sig inte i väg till sjukhusflygeln. Han hade inte den minsta tanke på att gå dit, utan skulle istället göra precis vad Sirius hade sagt åt honom att göra om ärret började bränna igen: han skulle bege sig raka vägen till Dumbledores kontor.**

"Bra, han kommer förhoppningsvis veta vad som ska göras", sade Sirius.

"Inte bra", snäste madam Pomfrey upprört. "Han borde ha kommit till mig omedelbart."

"Och du skulle göra vad?" frågade Sirius med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Det kan jag inte säga, jag hade varit tvungen att undersöka honom, men det minsta jag kunde ha gjort var att ge honom en trolldryck för att ta bort huvudvärken."

"Utmana aldrig madam Pomfrey när det kommer till kroppen", fnös Remus.

"Åh, det säger allt du nu, men jag har alltför många minnen av att du själv gjorde det i in ungdom", muttrade madam Pomfrey.

**Han marscherade raskt genom korridorerna och tänkte på vad han hade sett i sin dröm… Den hade varit lika levande och tydlig som den dröm han hade väckts av på Privet Drive.**

"De där drömmarna är både oroväckande och informerande", sade madam Bones.

"Men utgör ingen fara för någon annan", avbröt Sirius bestämt.

"Så klart, jag menade inget illa med mina ord", sade madam Bones snabbt och ärligt. "Det var bara en notering från mitt sinne."

**Han gick igenom detaljerna i minnet för att vara säker på att komma ihåg dem… han hade hört Voldemort anklaga Slingersvans för att ha begått en blunder, men ugglan hade kommit med goda nyheter, för misstaget hade rättats till, och någon var död…**

"Jag antar att det konfirmerar att mr Crouch verkligen är död", sade Fay med lätt rynkad panna.

"Det behöver inte betyda det, det kan ha handlat om någon annan", påpekade Astoria.

"Nej, det blir för komplicerat, kan vi inte bara för en gångs skull hålla oss till det lättaste alternativet?" frågade Fay uppgivet.

**och därför skulle Slingersvans inte behöva bli uppäten av ormen… Det var i stället han, Harry, som skulle bli ormföda…**

"Över min grav", fräste Sirius.

"Inte över hans grav", avbröt Harry snabbt och när han såg blickarna han fick ryckte han på axlarna, något Hedwig hoade missnöjt över, och sade: "Jag tar inga risker, ödet älskar att göra mig till dens bitch."

"Jag skyller det här på er, Harry var så väluppfostrad innan", sade mrs Weasley med rynkad panna medan hon blängde på sina tre yngsta söner.

"Vi hjälpte honom bara att nå sin fulla potential", sade George skämtsamt.

**Harry var så uppslukad av sina tankar att han gick förbi den grinande stenfiguren som bevakade ingången till Dumbledores kontor. Han blinkade till, såg sig omkring och upptäckte att han hade gått för långt. Han gick några steg tillbaka och stannade framför stenfiguren. Först då kom han att tänka på att han inte kunde lösenordet.**

**"Citronsorbet?" försökte han trevande. Stenfiguren rörde sig inte ur fläcken. "Okej", sade Harry och stirrade på den.**

"Du visste redan att det lösenordet inte fungerade", sade Tracy misstroget.

"Det var värt att prova", sade Harry med en axelryckning.

**"Päronkaramell. Öh… laktritsstav. Surrande smaskbin. Doktor Dregels bästa bubbelgum. Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker… Å, nej, dem gillar han visst inte, va? Äsch öppna nu!" sade han ilsket.**

"Trodde du verkligen att det skulle hjälpa att rabbla upp godis?" frågade Daphne misstroget.

"Det är Dumbledore, det kändes logiskt."

"Det är löjligt och meningslöst", fnös Daphne.

**"Jag måste faktiskt tala med honom, det är viktigt!" Stenfiguren förblev orörlig. Harry sparkade på den med en jätteöm stortå som enda resultat. "Chokladgroda!" skrek han ursinnigt och hoppade på ett ben. "Sockerstång! Kackerlacksbönor!"**

"Det är bara att ge upp, det kommer aldrig att fungera", skrattade Daphne.

"Hon har rätt, det är inget som säger att det ens är ett godisnamn som är lösenordet", påpekade Tracy.

**Stenfiguren vaknade till liv och hoppade åt sidan. Harry bara gapade. "Kackerlacksbönor!" utbrast han häpen. "Jag skojade bara…"**

"Det fungerade åtminstone", sade Remus med ett leende.

"Du måste skämta", muttrade Daphne misstroget.

**Han skyndade in genom öppningen i muren och klev upp på foten av en spiraltrappa, som långsamt rörde sig uppåt medan muren åter slöts bakom honom. Trappan förde honom till en polerad ekdörr med en portklapp av mässing. Han kunde höra röster inifrån kontoret. Han hoppades av den snurrade trappan, tvekade lite och lyssnade vid dörren.**

"Toppen, vi kan få veta mer hemlig information", sade Gabriel lyckligt.

"Det var ingen hemlig information, bara idioter som uttryckte sina fördomsfulla åsikter", muttrade Harry äcklat.

**"Dumbledore, jag är rädd att jag inte kan se nåt samband, inte på minsta vis!" Det var Trolldomsministern, Cornelius Fudge, som talade. "Ludo säger att Bertha är känd för sin förmåga att komma vilse. Jag håller med om att vi borde ha funnit henne vid de här laget, men vi har i alla fall inga bevis på att det skulle vara nåt skumt med i spelet, **

"Vad sägs som allt som har hänt? Dödsätarna och märket under quidditchfinalen, hela turneringen", frågade Remus misstroget

"Det verkade vara separata händelse, det fanns inget som band dem samman", sade Fudge, som varit ovanligt tyst, nervöst. "Det fanns ingen anledning att tro att de hängde ihop."

"Vår minister är en idiot", stönade mr Weasley med huvudet i händerna.

"Arthur, var tyst, han kan höra dig", väste mrs Weasley oroligt.

**Dumbledore, inga bevis över huvud taget. Att tro att hennes försvinnande skulle ha nåt samband med Barty Crouchs är helt befängt!"**

**"Och vad tror ni har hänt med Barty Crouch då, herr minister?" hördes Moodys skrovliga röst.**

"Du vet mycket väl vad som hände med honom", muttrade Harry ilsket.

"Och om du fortsätter prata så där kommer alla lista ut sanningen, något jag trodde vi kom överens alla skulle göra i takt med boken", viskade Hermione tillbaka förmanande.

**"Jag kan se två möjligheter, Alastor", sade Fudge. "Antingen har Crouch till sist brutit ihop totalt… det vore högst troligt med tanke på hans personliga tragedi, vilket ni säkert håller med om. Han kan ha förlorat förståndet och vandrat iväg nånstans…"**

"Eller så är han död", sade Ginny påpekande.

"Det var den andra möjligheten han kunde se, och han visste såklart vem som gjort det", muttrade Harry och himlade med ögonen.

**"I så fall måste han ha vandrat kolossalt snabbt, Cornelius", sade Dumbledore lugnt.**

**"Eller också… tja…" Fudge lät besvärad. "Nå, jag vill vänta med att uttala mig tills jag har sett stället där han hittades, men du säger själv att det var i närheten av Beauxbatonsvagnen, eller hur? Dumbledore, vet du vad den där kvinnan är för en?"**

"'An anklagade madam Maxime? 'yr ynderstår dy dig att göra det? 'On skylle aldrig göra något sådant!" fräste Fleur ilsket.

"Lyssna nu här, flicka lilla…"

"Kalla mig inte det!" väste Fleur som nu stod upp. "Jag 'atar män som dy. Tror ni kan agera som ni vill, behandlar oss som mindre värt. Som smyts ynder era skor! Vi 'ar också känslor, vet dy väl? Bara för vi 'ar blod av andra är vi inte själlösa!"

"Du kan skälla ut honom senare, smultron, han kommer få vad han förtjänar", viskade Bill lugnande och drog ner Fleur i sitt knä, placerade armarna om henne och strök hennes armar i ett försök att lugna ner henne.

"Bra för dig att stå upp för er", sade Tonks flinade. "Säg bara till ifall du behöver hjälp av något slag, jag hjälper dig gladeligen."

"Merci, Tonks."

**"Jag anser att hon är en ytterst kompetent rektor - och dessutom dansar hon utmärkt", sade Dumbledore stillsamt.**

"Herregud, bara för att hon inte är en fullblodig människa betyder det inte… urgh!" sade Hermione och skakade ilsket på huvudet.

"Vill bara påpeka att han ansåg det nödvändigt att nämna att hon dansar bra", sade Lee skrattandes.

**"Seså, Dumbledore, nu får du väl ge dig!" sade Fudge ilsket. "Tror du inte att du är lite extra välvilligt inställd till henne på grund av Hagrid? Det är inte alla av den sorten som är lika harmlösa… om man nu över huvud taget kan kalla Hagrid harmlös, så besatt av alla slags monster som han är."**

"Ingen har dött och Malfoy blev varnad för vad Hippogriffen kunde göra", sade Ron i en hög röst.

"Är vi tillbaka till den här diskussionen igen", stönade Zabini.

"Jag är frestad att ropa ut att Weasley har rätt bara för att få stopp på det, att höra det börjar bli tröttsamt", suckade Malfoy.

"De skulle aldrig låta dig glömma det och så kan vi inte ha det", fnös Zabini roat. "Låt oss be för att det inte kommer upp igen."

"Åh det kommer komma upp igen, eller har du glömt rosa paddan?"

"Påminn mig inte, jag hoppas verkligen att Potter lyckas driva henne ut ur slottet", muttrade Zabini och Malfoy nickade instämmande.

**"Cornelius, jag misstänker inte madame Maxime mer än Hagrid", sade Dumbledore, fortfarande lika lugnt. "Jag tror att det kanske är du som är fördomsfull."**

"För att han är det", muttrade Malfoy.

"Du vet, det förvånar mig fortfarande att du egentligen inte har något emot det, trots dina ord om dem", sade Parkinson som valde att blanda sig i.

"Mamma lärde mig det innan pappa fick chansen, men jag måste fortfarande hålla upp en charad när det kommer till halvraser."

"Du kanske borde tänka över dina värderingar, Malfoy. Ifall du kan acceptera halvraser bör du kunna acceptera halvblod och mugglarfödda", sade Alisa strängt och Malfoy rynkade på pannan.

**"Kan vi avsluta den här diskussionen?" brummade Moody.**

**"Jaj, ja, kom, så går vi ner och ser oss omkring utomhus", sade Cornelius otåligt.**

**"Nej, det var inte det jag menade", sade Moody. "Det är bara det att Potter väntar på att få tala med dig, Dumbledore. Han står alldeles utanför dörren."**

"Regel nummer ett för trubbelmakare, åk aldrig fast", sade George samtidigt som Marcus Belby smällde ihop boken, lättad över att äntligen vara klar med kapitlet.

"Kommer från de som har en låda full med noteringar om deras upptåg", fnös Percy.

"Marodörerna hade mer, dessutom är det en helt annan sak", sade Fred.

"Exakt, vi tog äran för upptåg, men att åka fast när man tjuvlyssnar är inte bra… inte alls bra."


End file.
